In The Arms Of The Angel
by Elvyna102
Summary: Suite à la rencontre d'une nouvelle élève à Smallville High, la vie de Clark bascule subitement. Comment une simple rencontre peut changer une vie... en un instant ! La jeune fille est drôle, belle, intelligente mais derrière son visage d'ange se cachent des secrets bien sombres. En deux mots ITAOTA est l'histoire d'une "manipulation amoureuse" - Il Ne M'aurait Fallu Que Des Ailes.
1. Prologue

**Auteur** : Elvyna102

**Titre (en entier)** : In The Arms Of The Angel... Il Ne M'aurait Fallu Que Des Ailes.

**Genre** : Romance/Suspense

**Note**: Elle se situe dans la saison 3 malgré quelques différences concernant les personnages. Attention, cette fanfiction n'est pas clannienne. Au premier abord, on pourrait le croire. Je voulais aussi vous remercier de prendre le temps de lire ma fic ainsi que vous dire que malgré un début assez brutal ma fanfic reste néanmoins assez légère.

**_Au cours de cette fanfiction, il y aura plusieurs chansons, vous pourrez alors tous les retrouver sur mon profil (ITAOTA's Soundtracks). Ils sont dans leur ordre d'apparition, mais la lecture du site est aléatoire, ça sera donc à vous d'enlever l'option (en haut à droite du lecteur)._**

Allez maintenant j'arrête de vous embêtez et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

_**EDIT:** Cette fanfiction est en re-construction (niveau orthographe, et quelques bref points narratifs) il est possible que les premiers chapitres changent légèrement. Ex: dialogue. Prochain chapitre en changement n°19._

* * *

**In The Arms Of The Angel... Il Ne M'aurait Fallu Que Des Ailes**

* * *

Bien mauvaise journée sur Smallville. Le temps ne faisait que décrire les sentiments de certains. Une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la petite ville depuis le lever du soleil. Alors qu'une jeune fille du nom de Dawn Mills n'arrêtait pas de penser aux évènements récents. Pourquoi lorsque quelqu'un vous quitte, le désarroi et la tristesse sont si forts qu'on a tendance à parler d'elle à l'imparfait… comme si elle n'était plus sur Terre ? Clark était pourtant toujours en vie cependant la jeune Mills se demandait encore comment ses propres actions pouvaient-elles blesser à ce point les gens qu'elle aimait ? Et lorsqu'on sait ce qui nous attend, lorsqu'on est sûr que quoiqu'il arrive cette personne est la bonne ne devrait-on pas alors faire l'effort de lui dire la vérité ? D'être honnête envers elle, puisque nos sentiments le sont alors pourquoi nos gestes et nos actions ne peuvent-ils pas l'être en retour ? Dawn se demandait encore comment... comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Comment cette situation avait pu en arriver à là… à cette telle extrémité… et en si peu de temps ? Ça n'avait aucun sens.

_« Au fond, je sais bien que cette situation vient de moi et que je suis la principale fautive. » _Nerveusement, la jeune fille jouait avec son pendentif en forme d'ange. D'ici… loin de lui, les choses semblaient plus fades. Il y avait une raison à tout cela. Lorsque tu n'es pas honnête avec la personne que tu aimes comment à son tour cette personne peut avoir confiance en toi ? C'était son cas. Dawn respira profondément tendant de se débarrasser de toute cette nervosité et cette mélancolie qui la rongeait de l'intérieur. Elle se torturait trop l'esprit, elle devait lui parler (elle se leva)... Non (elle se rassied) plutôt lui écrire. Dawn ne se sentait pas la force de lui parler. D'être face à lui, la déconcertée.

Dans la faible lumière de sa lampe de bureau, elle prit un stylo ainsi qu'une feuille. Les mots lui vinrent de suite à l'esprit, toutefois elle recommença des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Peut-être était-ce pour soigner à la perfection la lettre afin que l'orthographe et le soin soient évidents ou était-ce tout simplement pour éloigner un peu plus le moment où elle devrait le lui remettre. Elle regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. _J'irai à pied, _se dit-elle_._ Elle se moquait complètement de la longueur du chemin, ou même de la pluie. Elle avait besoin de marcher, de se rafraichir les idées. Elle se leva prit son manteau et sa lettre puis sortit. La fraicheur de la pluie la rappela que ça faisait des semaines qu'elle n'avait pas quitté sa chambre. S'apitoyer sur son sort était quelque chose qu'il ne lui ressemblait tellement pas, qu'elle ne se reconnut même pas elle-même lorsqu'elle s'était regardée dans le miroir avant de partir. L'enveloppe dans sa main elle approchait de la maison des Kent à pas mesurer. Voyant que la pluie ferait quelques dégâts sur son présent elle le mit dans sa poche.

Prenant le chemin par la route elle savait qu'en ce temps de pluie aucun habitant de Smallville ne sortirait, d'ailleurs elle ne voulait voir personne. À la simple idée de devoir s'expliquer lui serrer le coeur et l'empêcher de respirer. L'image même du garçon l'a fit frémir. Cette hâte silencieuse de le revoir ainsi que cette crainte sanieuse de l'avoir face à elle la bouleversait. Du centre-ville à la petite ferme, il y avait bien un quart d'heure de route si ce n'est sous cette pluie elle pouvait bien durer quinze de plus. Toutefois, la maison des Kent s'imposa à elle comme un fatalisme au bout de ce qui lui semblait être à peine cinq minutes.

Devant celle-ci, Dawn songea un instant à rebrousser chemin. L'hésitation lui tordait le ventre, et cette exaltation mélangeait à de la peur la paralysée étrangement. Il était bien le seul à les lui faire ressentir. S'avançant vers la porte, elle se força à respirer profondément. _Du calme, ça va aller. Ça fait trois semaines, il a déjà eu tout le temps d'y repenser. Alors…, respire ! _Après quelques instants d'hésitation, Dawn frappa et attendit. Alors qu'elle entendait des pas émanant de la maison jaune, elle se pesta intérieurement. _Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement l'avoir déposé dans la boîte aux lettres ?_ songea-t-elle alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin laissant apparaître Mme Kent. Non elle ne pouvait pas elle était aussi là parce qu'il le fallait… elle le lui devait.

- Dawn bonjour, mais qu'est ce que tu attends entre.

Par le simple son de la voix de Martha, elle savait que Clark n'avait encore rien dit à ses parents.

- Clark n'est pas là ?, questionna la jeune Mills.

- Et bien, il est dans sa grange.

_Tant mieux_, songea la jeune fille. Elle ne souhaitait pas réellement que ses parents assistent à ce qui allait suivre.

- Je crois qu'il s'y trouve avec Lana, acheva la mère du jeune homme.

Un courant électrique parcourut chaque veine de la jeune Mills. _Lana… Lana_, se répétait-elle. À ce simple nom, elle sentit son coeur se serrer. Il était envisageable que Clark n'eût pas voulu parler de toute cette histoire à ses parents de peur de les inquiéter et elle le comprenait. Elle sentit de nouveau ses yeux s'humidifier ne souhaitant pas dévoilé sa détresse au « reste du monde » elle tendit la lettre vers Martha poursuivant en reniflant,

- Euh Mme Kent je ne... Hum dites moi pourriez vous lui remettre cette lettre de ma part si cela ne vous dérange pas, reprit-elle. Martha sceptique regarda la jeune fille puis la lettre.

- Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas le voir il est juste à côté, Dawn ?

- Non je vous assure Madame Kent que ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne tiens… je ne tiens pas à le déranger. Vous lui direz simplement que je suis passée.

- Très bien comme tu veux, déclara Martha perplexe. Son attitude lui échappait. La jeune fille lui remit la lettre et après l'avoir remercié elle prit le chemin inverse. Martha trouvait sa réaction étrange Dawn était normalement une fille drôle, vive et pleine de vie, mais elle lui paraissait différente comme bouleversée. Elle semblait fatiguée et lasse. Clark était tout aussi bizarre qu'elle depuis ces derniers jours. Que s'était-il vraiment passé entre eux deux ? Elle n'aurait même pas suspecté le quart de la gravité de la situation.

Passant la barrière blanche du domaine des Kent la jeune fille reprit sa route, réfléchissant._"Super tu n'as même pas eu le courage de le lui remettre en main propre"_, sur le moment elle se trouva lâche. Toutefois après ce que Martha avait dit la jeune Mills ne préférait pas le voir. Elle ne souhaitait pas que l'histoire se répète. Elle ne voulait pas les voir… ni même les apercevoir juste en train de discuté ensemble. Elle se ferait, des idées s'imagineraient, le pire. Clark et Lana. Rien que d'y songer elle sentait son estomac se tordre, et son cœur s'émiettait.

- Dawn, entendit-elle doucement.

Sa voix la foudroya sur place. Si douce et si calme. Sans cette pointe de surprise qui fait parfois son charme. La jeune fille pivota sur elle-même le jeune homme se trouvait là juste à quelque pas de la grange. Elle le trouva inexplicablement beau. Face à lui elle se trouva fade, son air fatigué, ses cheveux à peine coiffés tout ça pour une lettre qu'elle souhaitait lui déposer. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle les mains dans ses poches. Dawn en manqua un, son regard fixé dans le sien. De la distance qui les séparait, Clark lui envoya un regard tendre et désolé. Dawn le lui renvoya soulager. Se faisait-elle des idées ou avait-il pris le temps d'un peu plus y réfléchir ? Son regard plein de reproches laissait place à de la douceur. Tout en lui, lui assuré que oui. En cet instant pour la première fois elle regretta que son pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur Clark.

C'est alors que Dawn vit apparaître Lana à l'entrer de la Grange plusieurs pas dernières Clark. Cette vision sembla lui remettre toutes les idées en place. Clark ne lui pardonnerait pas. Voyant Dawn regardait tristement derrière lui, il se retourna et aperçut lui aussi Lana. Malgré que Dawn soit consciente de la présence de la jeune Lang, c'était une chose différente de l'entendre et de le voir. La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus elle avait déjà eu trop mal. Non c'était bien assez suffisant.

Se retournant pour reprendre le chemin de l'hôtel, la jeune Mills se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille, reniflant de nouveau. Décidément, ce n'était pas du tout le moment de craquer. La jeune Mills entendit de nouveau son prénom, mais cette fois-ci en un hurlement inquiétant. Les crissements de pneu sur le ciment l'alarmèrent.

- DAWN ! cria de nouveau le fermier. Apeurée par le cri, la jeune fille se retourna et n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'inévitable... un camion. L'engin freina d'un seul coup, mais rien n'y suffit. Dawn supposait que durant ces dernières semaines passaient à s'apitoyer, elle serait naturellement lente à voir les choses horribles qui étaient sur le point de lui arriver. Elle souhaitait que ce soit vrai que le temps s'écoule au ralenti et que chaque détail soit perceptible quand on est sur le point d'être gravement blessé, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Si ça l'avait été, elle aurait sans doute été capable de réagir à temps. Mieux que cela Clark aurait était capable de réagir à temps ! Il s'avérait, toutefois, qu'actuellement le temps s'accélérait à une vitesse alarmante où tout devenait flou et que la jeune Mills semblait se raccrocher à une réalité de plus en plus lointaine. Et où ce camion se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle. Le choc la souleva littéralement du sol l'envoyant valser un peu plus loin.

Voyant le corps inerte de Dawn retombait sur le sol, Clark se précipita vers elle. Tout d'un coup, il se sentit mal, inutile, impuissant. Comme tombant dans un puits sans fond où l'on croit la chute certaine, mais où inexorablement elle est effacée. S'agenouillant à ces côtés il n'osait pas la toucher frôlant à peine son visage et sa peau ensanglantée et blessée. Il avait peur d'aggraver son cas, là par terre elle avait l'air si... si fragile. Fragile pour la première fois. Sentant des larmes lui montait aux yeux, il avait du mal à respirer il sentait une boule au fond de sa gorge... au fond de son âme. Il n'y croyait pas, le jeune Kent n'avait pas eu le temps de la sauver. Le Temps ! Avec toute la puissance et toute la force qu'il possédait, il n'avait pas pu la sauver. Tous ces pouvoirs, toutes ces personnes qu'il avait pu sauvé dans le passé se résumant à cela. Oui pour que quand il devait sauver la personne la plus chère à ses yeux il n'eût pas su le faire. Tout d'un coup, quelque chose se passa. À la vue de cette scène, tout allait mal !

Lana choquée s'était précipitée vers la maison des Kent pour appeler les urgences. Le conducteur apeuré ne faisait que s'affolait, se sentant coupable, mais Clark lui se sentait d'autant plus fautif. Tant de douleur, tant de peine, tant de remords et tant de regret n'étaient pas supportables. Il avait l'impression que l'écho de sa détresse était perceptible à l'échelle du Kansas. En tout cas, les parents de Clark l'avaient entendu et avaient accouru à l'entrer de leur maison effrayée.

Mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses… aux premiers abords. Oui, car par moment, il suffit de regarder avec un peu plus d'attention !

. . .

**Prologue :**

On a beau croire que la vie est longue, elle n'est qu'éphémère. Malheureusement à l'échelle du monde, elle n'est qu'un battement de cil. On ne saura jamais ce qui se passera dans dix ans, dans un an ou même dans une heure. Alors on vit à cent à l'heure en ayant peur de se brûler les ailes. En espérant être le changement, qu'on veut voir dans le monde. Moi j'ai compris ça, qu'il faut vivre au jour le jour et ne pas reculer devant ses choix. Car parfois une seule chose peut changer ton système de vie. Mais pouvez-vous savoir tout ce qui peut se passer en trois mois, tout ce que cela représente dans une vie et tout ce que l'on peut découvrir ou même apprendre sur soi-même ainsi que sur les autres ? C'est apeurant tout ce qu'on apprend. Moi je le sais, et vous aussi vous allez le découvrir...

_Tout commence par..._

**. . .**

**3 mois plus tôt.**

**Métropolis,**

Un homme regarde par la vitre que lui offre l'architecture de son bureau Métropolis s'étendre à ses pieds. La grande ville grouillant d'habitants ressemble à une énorme fourmilière vue de haut. Elle semble toujours presser et active à souhait, comme si tout aller trop vite à Métropolis. Entendant un visiteur franchir la porte, le propriétaire du bureau sourit.

- Asseyez vous je vous pris, débuta-t-il toujours en regardant par l'immense vitre. Le visiteur s'exécuta.

- Alors, continua-t-il, avez-vous pris une décision ? Car de Los Angeles à Métropolis il y a un bon bout.

L'homme se retourna enfin vers son invité qui lui faisait face. Le visiteur était un homme de corpulence moyenne et devait approcher de la cinquantaine. Il avait une calvitie déjà bien formé et portait un costume gris qui devait sûrement coûtait aussi chère que sa montre en or accroché à son bras.

Après une pause, l'hôte reprit :

- Avez-vous des secrets, Monsieur Mills ?

- Tout le monde en a.

- Fessant toujours des recherches sur mes futurs collaborateurs j'ai appris... « par hasard » quelque chose de très intéressant qui pourra vous rapporter à vous et à moi plus que convenu.

- Est-ce que vous essayez de me dire que vous m'avez espionné ?

Ne prenant pas garde de l'interruption, il poursuivit :

- Ne formalisons pas tout cela avec des mots aussi péjoratifs. Je pense qu'avec votre... comment pourrait-on le décrire votre... _« Secret de famille »,_ cela devrait être plus que facile.

Le visiteur devint blême comprenant ce qu'il allait lui demander.

- Donc je souhaiterai rencontrer votre fille afin que je puisse constater par moi même de ses nombreux pouv-...

- JAMAIS ! cria Mr Mills se levant subitement. Il n'avait même pas pris le temps de comprendre la phrase ou même de le laisser finir. La réponse serait et resterait négative.

Le maître des lieux eut un sourire sardonique.

- Je crois que vous ne m'avez pas très bien compris... Disons les choses autrement, reprit l'homme calmement je veux « la » voir demai dans mon bureau sinon toute votre famille en Californie, en Europe et en Amérique du Sud sera considérablement rayer de la carte. Aussi nombreux soit-il. Je veux la rencontrer et découvrir ses capacités hors du commun. Suis-je assez clair ?

Le visiteur face à son maître chanteur balbutia, encore sous le choc. Comment pouvait-on promettre cela avec autant de sang-froid, et de cruauté ?

- Mais... mais que nous voulez-vous ? Le maître chanteur eut un sourire sournois, satisfait.

**_À suivre..._**

**-Elvy-**


	2. Il m'aurait fallu lui dire non

**Le Talon**

Dawn Mills était nouvelle au lycée de Smallville. Cette petite ville lui était encore étrangère, cependant elle ne lui assurait rien de bon. _Mais qui voudrait bien vivre ici !_, se questionnait-elle constamment. D'ailleurs, elle s'interrogeait encore sur le nombre exacte d'habitants à Smallville. Était-il là de leur plein grès ou n'était-il que des figurants ? Plus sérieusement, Dawn vivait ici à présent, _à Ploucville_, au milieu des champs de blé et de l'élevage bovin. _Sortez-moi de cet enfer_, songea-t-elle en gémissant. Il fallait savoir quelque chose Dawn venait de la ville, de la grande ville. Et le Kansas n'avait absolument rien avoir avec la Californie. Elle ne s'en voulait pas d'être aussi désagréable depuis son emménagement. On ne lui avait pas demandé son opinion, et on ne l'avait pas concertée face à tout cela. Tout se changement en si peu de temps. La jeune fille devait s'habituer, la jeune fille devait supportée et endurée en silence pendant, elle l'espérait, peu de temps encore. La jeune Mills s'assied près d'une table, du Talon. Ce café était l'un des endroits les plus fréquentés par les adolescents de cette ville. Dawn roula des yeux. _Tuez-moi !_

La jeune Mills secoua légèrement la tête avant de se replonger dans sa lecture. Adieu les bons vieux Starbucks, le sucre de canne et les yaourts glacés. À Smallville, les choses étaient différentes à son grand regret certes, mais elle devait se faire une raison, si elle était ici c'était sûrement pour une bonne raison. Tournant la page de son livre, elle inspira profondément avant d'observer sa couverture. Le titre s'imposa devant elle. L'oeuvre de Rostand, « Cyrano de Bergerac » était l'une de ses pièces préférées. Comment ne pas aimer le style de la prose, aucun doute là-dessus elle connaissait chaque vers de ce livre depuis l'âge de 12 ans. Augmentant le volume de son baladeur, elle se perdit un instant dans les paroles de Kings Of Leon.

« _I've been roaming around_

_Always looking down at all I see_

_Painted faces, fill the places I cant reach… »_

Le jeune Kent près du comptoir entendit, quelqu'un chantonnait. Cela était pénible d'avoir une ouïe fine sauf quand cela valait vraiment le coup. Se retournant, il balaya la salle des yeux avant d'apercevoir une jeune fille assise près d'une table. Malgré la distance, il l'entendit si distinctement qu'il eut l'impression d'être face à elle. Et si ce n'était pas cette chanson il n'aurait jamais fait attention, mais _« Use Somebody »_ faisait partit de ses préférés.

Le jeune Kent la détailla, fixement. Leur rencontre ne datait que de quelques jours, à première vue elle s'était mal passée, mais il ne fallait pas s'arrêter à cela après tout elle était nouvelle à Smallville. Lorsqu'on observait la jeune Mills la première chose qu'on apercevait était ses longs cheveux blonds et lisses s'éternisant jusqu'au milieu de son dos. Mais lorsqu'on l'observait plus attentivement, on se rendait vite compte que ses yeux avaient quelque chose d'unique. En effet, Dawn avait de magnifiques yeux d'un vert rare. Elle avait les traits fins et avait quelques tâches de rousseurs à peine perceptibles. Lorsqu'elle souriait, on pouvait apercevoir une fossette sur sa joue droite. Elle dégageait une certaine intimidation inexplicable. Étrangement on avait pourtant envie de lui faire confiance. Était-ce dû à son physique avenant ou était-ce dû à tout ce qui dégager d'elle sur l'instant ? Cela ne relevait pas de ses vêtements ni de son comportement, mais Dawn avait une sorte d'aura. La jeune fille donnait l'impression d'avoir tout vécu et tout vu. Comme si du haut de ces 17 ans elle avait vécu plus de choses que lui en toute une vie. C'était rassurant, mais troublant à la fois. Elle semblait sûre d'elle et semblait savoir ce qu'elle voulait... ce qu'elle faisait. Alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'une certaine fragilité s'émanait d'elle.

Le jeune Kent ne pouvait pas le nier cette jeune fille possédait une beauté incomparable. Elle devait faire facilement pâlir les filles l'approchant. Dawn était là depuis peu, néanmoins il avait déjà pu constater de sa force de caractère, de son naturel et de cette volonté de toujours avoir raison. Son talent pour la comédie éclipsé très certainement sa vraie personnalité que les gens connaissaient peu. Pourquoi Dawn ne fréquentait pas les autres ? Parce qu'elle n'en avait vraisemblablement pas envie... ni besoin ? Elle semblait pouvoir acquérir tout ce qu'elle voulait, et faire arriver tout ce qu'elle souhaitait voir arriver.

Dawn se sentant observer retira ses écouteurs avant de redresser les yeux. Elle aperçut le jeune Kent près du comptoir les yeux fixaient sur elle. Dawn eut un faible sourire, lui faisant un bref signe de la main. Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui, avant de s'apercevoir que la jeune Mills s'adressait à lui. Dawn leva les sourcils, mi amusé mi-sceptique. Le jeune Kent se redressa avant de s'avancer vers la table de la jeune Mills, maladroitement.

- Salut Clark, débuta-t-elle.

- Bonjour Dawn, répondit ce dernier.

- Tu t'en sors avec le texte ? déclara Dawn en lui désignant le livre qu'il tenait dans ses mains, exactement le même que le sien.

- Hum ouais... Pas trop mal enfaite, mais... mais tu connais… Le jeune homme s'interrompit un instant avant de reposer ses yeux sur elle, je veux dire tu écoutes du King Of Leon.

Dawn posa son iPod sur la table avant de redresser les yeux vers lui.

- Tu veux rire, j'espère, je les adore. C'est l'un de mes groupes préférés et pour tout te dire j'ai tous leurs albums.

Clark eut un faible sourire, avant de reprendre.

- Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup, et lorsque je t'ai entendu fredonné l'un de leurs morceaux ça m'a surpris je dois dire.

- Tu veux dire que de là où tu étais tu m'as entendu ? questionna Dawn surprise.

Clark blanchit.

- Non ! Dawn le détailla dubitative. Hum oui enfaite j'ai l'ouïe très fine, je sais assez bien lire sur les lèvres et puis comme j'aime beaucoup cette chanson, se justifia-t-il précipitamment.

Dawn acquiesça lentement de la tête.

- Je vois, murmura-t-elle en le vrillant du regard. Pourquoi cela t'a surpris ? continua-t-elle.

- Pardon ? questionna Clark mal à l'aise.

- Le fait que j'aime ce groupe. Pourquoi est-ce si surprenant que cela ?

- Euh… Parce que… très peu de gens connaissent ce groupe dans le coin.

- Tu m'étonnes, fit-elle d'un air moqueur.

Clark leva les sourcils, perplexe. Dawn se pinça les lèvres avant de changer de sujet, ne voulant pas paraître moqueuse,

- Hum… Je suis allée à plusieurs de leur concert. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu as vu, mais il y a un énorme article qui est consacré au groupe dans Edge on ne le trouve pas dans les parages, mais si tu veux je pourrais te le prêter-...

- Tu connais Edge, précipita Clark en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Dawn fronça le nez, amusée, avant de reprendre.

- Je dois t'avouer que ma maison grouille de Daily Planet, la seule lecture de journal autorisée dans ma maison, mais j'arrive tout de même à me fournir un Edge de temps en temps, dit-elle amusée.

Le jeune Kent la détailla ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir avant que Dawn n'explique.

- Ma mère est rédactrice en chef au Daily Planet. Du moins, elle l'était à Los Angeles, ici… je ne sais pas trop.

Clark hocha de la tête avant de poursuivre.

- Pour ce qui est d'Edge, mes parents me l'achètent à Métropolis. À présent, je pense que c'est seulement là que tu pourras le trouver.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Où ça se trouve ?

- C'est à trois heures d'ici.

Dawn écarquilla les yeux, effarée,

- Ah quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu à trois heures de Smallville, dit-il d'un sourire.

- À cheval, ironisa Dawn entre ses dents.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

- Et bien tes parents sont sympas tu as bien de la chance qu'ils fassent le déplacement pour toi.

- Dis moi Dawn tu ne sembles pas vraiment apprécier le coin.

- Ce n'est pas qu'une impression, Kent.

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils attentif, mais Dawn secoua légèrement la tête afin de sortir de ses pensées.

- Enfin bref, je ne vais pas t'ennuyer davantage… hum je… de toute manière je dois y aller. Clark redressa la tête surpris de la furtivité de leur échange. On… on se revoit tout à l'heure au théâtre.

- Okay, reprit Clark. Donc à plus tard.

- À plus, répondit Dawn avant de se diriger vers la sortie du café.

Clark se replongea dans son texte il avait été choisi pour interpréter le rôle de Cyrano de Bergerac. Il devait par conséquent absolument apprendre la pièce au plus vite. À cette simple idée, le jeune homme en était nerveux. Le Cyrano officiel les avait lâchés, quelques jours avant la représentation et donc Lana sachant que Clark connaissait le rôle lui avait gentiment proposé. Ne pouvant rien lui refusait, il avait accepté et il le regrettait déjà.

. . .

_**Quelques jours plus tard,**_

**Théâtre du Lycée,**

Clark assied sur la dernière ranger des places réservées aux spectateurs, avait porté ses coudes sur ses genoux et avait laissé tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Il avait complètement loupé sa scène. Il en avait même oublié son texte qu'il était sûr de connaître. Le jeune homme se sentait minable et piètre acteur. Évidemment puisqu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise sur scène. Elle n'était pas faite pour lui, et il était absolument persuadé de n'être pas fait pour elle. Il venait de le prouver une nouvelle fois. Il avait déjà perdu tout espoir pour la pièce qui se déclarait dans maintenant... _une semaine !_ ,fit une voix dans sa tête.

Quelle idée ! Ah oui, mais quelle idée. Une montée d'angoisse et de panique monta en lui, comment avait il fait pour ce mettre dans une situation pareille ?... Ah oui Lana Lang. Il aimait donc Lana à un point qu'il était alors incapable de lui dire un simple non ! songeait-il.

Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et leva sa tête avec lenteur. Mais lorsqu'il tourna son regard, Dawn s'était déjà installée à ses côtés.

- Alors, remis ? débuta la jeune fille en posant ses pieds sur son propre siège.

- Je peux te répondre demain, ironisa Clark.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ,répondit Dawn en souriant, tu as tout simplement le trac. Ça va passer, à ma première pièce j'étais pareille.

- Je doute que je puisse m'en remettre.

La jeune fille posa son regard sur le jeune Kent avant de le reposer sur la scène.

- Tu es trop dur avec toi même, Kent. Cela reste du théâtre, et tu restes maître de ton personnage. C'est comme le destin.

Clark eut un faible rictus avant de tourner légèrement la tête vers elle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que lorsque tu dis ça j'ai l'impression que c'est simple ?

- Parce que tout l'est, si l'on s'en donne les moyens Clarky. Il suffit que tu es confiance en toi.

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire avant de respirer profondément se réinstallant sur son siège.

- Vraiment ? J'aimerais te croire.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête avant de se tourner vers lui.

- J'ai l'impression que tu as besoin de bons conseils.

Clark acquiesça de la tête, attentif.

- Si tu veux faire de ton personnage quelque chose de bien, tout repose sur tes aptitudes à contrôler ton stress. Moi, j'ai pour l'habitude de fermer les yeux, dit-elle en s'exécutant. Et ce qui me permet de faire le vide, ce qui me permet de m'oublier moi-même et de me fondre complètement dans mon personnage c'est de se sentir à nu.

- C'est à dire, questionna-t-il en lui lançant un regard interrogateur. Dawn eut un large sourire avant d'ouvrir les yeux, amusée par sa réaction. Le jeune Kent était donc si timide que cela.

- Je veux dire que ton âme doit être à nu, se reprit la jeune fille avant de détourner la tête. Ne te confonds pas en excuse, n'essaye pas de jouer en étant toi-même. Joue la vie de Cyrano. Le jeune homme l'écoutait religieusement, l'observant sans trop le vouloir, à la dérobée.

- Ne t'excuse pas de rater, l'erreur est humaine et l'on pensera que tu es faible. Recommence et fait mieux. Joue selon l'époque, selon le personnage, selon sa classe sociale.

La jeune Mills avait une présence, il eut honte de la trouver charismatique.

- Tu ne dois pas craindre de rentrer dans la peau du personnage, Kent. J'ai l'impression que tu as peur du ridicule, dit-elle en tournant la tête vers lui. Le jeune Kent détourna le regard mal à l'aise. Ne s'en rendant pas compte Dawn poursuivit,

- Je te jure que quand tu y prends goût c'est plutôt simple et tu finis par aimer.

Le jeune homme respira profondément avant de reprendre subitement.

- Tu m'aiderais ?

Dawn leva des épaules indécises. Elle hésita un court instant avant de poursuivre.

- Oui si tu veux, je pourrais t'aider après tout on est une équipe non ?

Le jeune homme eut un sourire avant de reprendre,

- Ça me va.

La jeune fille saisit son sac se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille, le sac lui échappa et se répandit de tout son contenu sur le sol.

- Ah mince ! dit Dawn en se baissant.

- Attends je vais t'aider.

Il l'aida donc à ramasser ses affaires et découvrit « Don Quichotte » de Cervantès. Surprit Clark observa la couverture de l'énorme livre, ahuri. Dawn l'aperçut.

- Oh ! Hum oui... ce livre, j'ai beau l'avoir lu des dizaines de fois je n'arrive pas à m'en séparer, dit-elle doucement. Enfaite c'est l'histoire de-...

- Je sais ce dont parle ce livre, la coupa gentiment Clark, je veux dire… c'est mon livre préféré.

- Vraiment, poursuivit Dawn d'un faible rire. Et bien, j'ai l'impression que nous avons plus que la pièce en commun, mon cher Clark, dit-elle d'un sourire.

- Oui, répondit-il du même ton.

La jeune fille reprit son sac avant de se lever.

- Merci pour ça, dit-elle en désignant son sac puis la situation.

- Pas de quoi, continua t-il en hochant de la tête.

- Bon et bien Clark à très bientôt alors.

- Oui.

- Quand tu veux que je t'aide, fais-moi signe. Ça sera avec plaisir.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête avant de la voir se diriger vers la sortie du théâtre. Clark connaissait Dawn que depuis très récemment elle était venue en milieu d'année scolaire, c'était alors assez difficile de s'intégrer. Mais il devait avouer qu'il lui avait trouvé dès leur première rencontre quelque chose d'angélique, ne sachant pas pourquoi cette idée lui était venue en tête la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, et cette jolie blonde aux yeux émeraude avait tout de suite trouvé une passion dans la comédie. Clark avez pu constater son évolution au fil du temps passée et elle avait vraiment beaucoup de potentiel. Contrairement à lui. Dawn était une fille assez déterminée et parfois sarcastique sur les bords, elle l'avait prouvé encore aujourd'hui. Il suffisait juste de l'entendre répondre d'un air suffisant aux professeurs du lycée. Clark lui trouvait même par moment un air arrogant, mais la jeune fille apparaissait à présent devant lui comme l'interprète de sa Roxane - dans cette fameuse pièce. Il lui semblait que les gens la jugeaient trop vite et de plus, mal.

...

Sortant du théâtre, la jeune Mills entendit, son portable sonnait. Cherchant son portable au fond de son jean, Dawn s'éloigna du couloir avant de répondre.

- Allô oui… Respirant profondément la jeune fille annonça. Oui, j'ai déjà pu lui parler… Non ça ne fonctionne pas je te l'ai déjà dit. J'ai essayé toute la semaine… je sais oui, je sais. C'est la première fois et ça m'inquiète… Non. Si ce n'est pas de la manière habituelle, je découvrirais ce qu'il cache autrement, Papa.

**À suivre...**

* * *

**Voilà pour mon deuxième chapitre et surtout pensez à laisser des reviews j'aimerai vraiment connaître vos avis. À bientôt.**

**- Elvy -**


	3. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'une étoile

**Grange de Clark,**

Rentrant du lycée le jeune homme monta dans son loft rejetant son sac dans un coin il s'affala sur son canapé. Fermant les yeux il respira profondément. Ce soir, il avait invité la jeune Mills à venir l'aider pour la pièce. Dawn ne tarderait pas à arriver, cependant il se trouvait étrangement fatigué. De plus, se concerta-t-il, il se devait de faire un peu de rangement. Bien qu'il n'en avait pas du tout envie, concernant le ménage et la pièce de théâtre, il espérait que Dawn puisse l'aider, la jeune fille avait l'air d'avoir plus d'expérience que lui sur scène. Il avait hâte d'être à la semaine prochaine que cette pièce soit enfin derrière lui. Il entendit alors quelqu'un monter l'escalier croyant voir apparaitre Dawn il se rassied,

- Hey Clark !

Reconnaissant cette voix le jeune Kent se retourna avant de sauter sur ses pieds, surprit.

- Lana... S'éclaircissant la voix il reprit. Je n'attendais pas ta visite.

- Je te dérange, peut-être ?

- Hum… non voyons, dit-il d'un sourire gêné. Lana se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre alors,

- Je suis venue prendre de tes nouvelles, on s'est à peine vu aujourd'hui et j'aurais voulu savoir comment se passaient les répétitions.

Clark grimaça avant de reprendre,

- Si tu as vu la répète de cette aprèm', ça ne sers à rien que je t'en dise davantage.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, aujourd'hui n'était que ta première répétition et puis — ...

- Donc tu l'as vraiment vu, s'inquiéta Clark apitoyé.

Lana fronça le nez avant d'expliquer.

- Clark t'oublis que j'aide pour le décor, donc oui je t'ai vu. Mais tu n'as pas de souci à te faire comme je te l'ai dit c'était ta première fois sur scène et tu verras que demain ça ira beaucoup mieux.

- Je n'arrête pas de lui dire, continua une nouvelle voix.

Lana et Clark se tournèrent vers Dawn. La jeune fille leur fit un bref signe de la main.

- Rebonjour.

- Ah tu es là.

- Oui pile à l'heure, reprit-elle avant de s'avancer vers le milieu de la pièce. Salut, je me présente Dawn Mills, reprit la jeune fille tendant une main vers la jeune Lang.

- Enchantée, je suis Lana Lang, reprit-elle en saisissant sa main. La jeune Mills la détailla silencieusement avant de retirer rapidement sa main de la sienne. Elle enfonça ses mains dans ses poches alors que Lana se retournait vers Clark.

- Je vous dérange peut-être vous aviez rendez-vous ? questionna Lana à l'intention, néanmoins, du jeune Kent.

- Et bien..., débuta Clark.

Devant l'hésitation du jeune Kent, Dawn prit la parole.

- Oui et non, affirma Dawn alors. Clark et moi avions prévu de nous entrainer ce soir, pour être au top demain. Mais si vous avez des choses plus importantes à faire, on peut repousser, reprit Dawn faussement innocente. Clark lui jeta un regard entendu, Dawn eut un large sourire face à son regard plus qu'explicite qui semblait vouloir dire : « Si encore c'était le cas. »

- Ah... non..., poursuivit Lana gênée. Faut dire que je n'avais pas dit que je passerais. C'était juste une petite visite de routine. J'aurais du appelé.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête posant son sac.

- Je suis désolé, reprit Clark, mais Dawn est de bons conseils et si je veux progresser rapidement…

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, toutefois il se sentit mal. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de la chasser ?

- Je comprends oui. D'ailleurs, c'est… c'est une bonne chose que vous vous entraidiez.

Clark hocha doucement de la tête, il posa son regard sur la jeune Mills qui parcourait du regard le loft semblant distraite.

- Donc je vous dis bonne répète, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Dawn puis vers Clark avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

- Lana attend ! dit Clark en avançant vers elle. En venant ici, tu avais peut-être l'intention de me dire quelque chose ? questionna-t-il insistant.

Lana secoua négativement de la tête et lâchant un bref « au revoir » elle descendit rapidement les escaliers. Le jeune homme l'observa s'en aller se demandant alors pourquoi elle avait réagi ainsi. Quelques choses la gênait-il dans le fait qu'il avait donné rendez-vous avec Dawn ? Ce n'était pas comme si c'était un rencard ou quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs. Impossible que Lana soit jalouse.

- Bon on compte commencer un jour où tu risques de regarder la porte par laquelle Lang est sorti tout le restant de la soirée ? annonça Dawn adossée à son bureau.

- Elle n'est pas aussi mauvaise que tu le penses, reprit Clark en se tournant vers elle.

- Qui a parlé de méchanceté, je la trouve juste frigide, poursuivit-elle en ouvrant le tiroir de son bureau y détaillant son contenu.

Clark écarquilla les yeux, hébété.

- Frigide ?

Dawn ferma le tiroir, redressant la tête vers lui.

- Oui frigide, prude, naïve, sainte-nitouche…

- Merci je crois savoir où tu veux en venir Dawn…

- Mais ce n'est pas étonnant venant d'un garçon qui n'a même pas de capotes dans ses tiroirs.

- Qu-… quoi ? s'exclama-t-il abasourdit.

- C'était une blague, le rassura Dawn, personne ne rigole dans cette ville.

- Bien sûr que si, mais… mais tu ne la connais même pas.

- Qui ça ?, fit Dawn l'air innocente. La ville ?

- Lana, ça fait deux minutes que tu l'as rencontré.

- L'un n'empêche pas l'autre. Toi tu la connais ? poursuivit Dawn en s'asseyant sur son bureau.

- Oui !, déclara-t-il aussitôt, d'ailleurs beaucoup trop vite. Sa réponse eut le plaisir de distraire la jeune Mills.

- Que sais-tu réellement d'elle ? Après tout, tous le monde à des secrets et l'on ne sait jamais réellement ce que cache le voisin d'en face.

- Tu sembles bien t'y connaitre sur la question, reprit Clark agacé.

Dawn eut un sourire angélique avant de continuer,

- Dis-moi tout, que penses-tu que Lana a ressenti lorsqu'elle m'a vue arrivée dans ton loft tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne sais pas moi. De la surprise.

- Hein hein, fit Dawn négativement. De la confusion. Et que crois-tu qu'elle ressentait lorsque tu lui as dit que tu m'attendais ?

- De la gêne… de la vexation, s'essaya Clark impatient.

- Non encore perdu, reprit Dawn en sautant sur ses pieds. De la jalousie, et tu le sais très bien.

- Qu'essayes-tu de me dire ? s'exclama Clark en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Tu ne le vois donc pas ? reprit Dawn amusée. La jeune fille attendait une réponse, mais le jeune Kent ne lui en fournit aucune. La jeune Mills eut une moue de déception avant de continuer.

- Alors comment le saurais-je si toi même tu ne t'en aperçois même pas ?

- Je ne sais pas étant donné que tu sembles tout savoir mieux que tout le monde.

- Pas tout, mais pratiquement tout, dit Dawn d'un rire mélodieux. Par exemple, reprit Dawn en se postant devant lui. À présent, je sais que Lang est ton point faible.

Sur ce, Dawn lui tendit le dossier où se trouvaient ses répliques avant de le contourner, enjouée.

- Alors on s'y met ?

Prenant le dossier Clark grogna. Il espérait réussir à la supporter.

. . .

Une heure s'écoula ainsi, après avoir revu la majeure partie de leur scène à deux, Dawn s'était installée sur son canapé et lui faisait répété les scènes qu'ils jouaient avec d'autres de ses camarades. La jeune fille posa son dossier près d'elle avant de poser sa tête dans ses mains le détaillant longuement.

- Je dois t'avouer que tu me surprends, tu es vraiment bon. Et je ne sais pas d'où te viens ce stresse, tu n'en as vraiment pas besoin.

- Vraiment ?, reprit Clark rassuré.

- Oui, je suis franche.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire avant de s'asseoir près d'elle.

- Tu me rassures. Parce qu'au théâtre j'ai eu l'impression que des lutins jouaient au hockey dans mon estomac.

Dawn eut un rire avant de reprendre.

- Charmant et assez infaisable Kent, mais tu ne lèses pas sur l'imagination Clark sourit à la remarque de cette dernière. On fait une pause ? proposa-t-elle.

- Okay ,répondit ce dernier.

Ils descendirent et allèrent s'asseoir sur la clôture en face de la Grange. Le ciel déjà sombre offrait un bel aperçu sur les étoiles. Dawn respira profondément avant d'ajouter.

- J'ai beau me plaindre sans cesse à L.A on n'a pas des nuits pareilles, dit-elle en fermant les yeux un instant.

- Ta ville te manque.

- Oui, mes amis aussi… énormément.

- Je me doute que ça doit être difficile.

Dawn acquiesça légèrement de la tête, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Clark la détailla longuement. Derrière son sarcasme, il avait l'impression que lorsqu'on la connaissait elle devait être sympa, cependant rares étaient les personnes qui s'y étaient attardées. La confiance était un luxe qu'elle n'accordait qu'à une poignée de personnes. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que Dawn avait besoin de se confier ? Néanmoins, il avait envie de l'écouter. Cherchant son regard, il questionna,

- Tu as envie d'en parler ?

La jeune fille respira profondément avant de tourner la tête vers lui puis d'annoncer d'un ton déterminé.

- Non, pas spécialement.

Surpris, le jeune homme détourna la tête avant de rire doucement.

- Quoi ? questionna Dawn.

- Je dois avouer que tu es assez atypique.

- Parce que je n'ai pas envie de me confier ? Sache que ce n'est pas du tout mon genre.

- Non pas seulement. J'avoue que c'est la première fois que-…

- Que quoi ?

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre.

- Non rien. Laisse tomber.

Dawn leva les épaules, indifférente. Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres avant de changer de technique et d'insister toutefois,

- Pourquoi as-tu déménagé ? Qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu es du quitté Los Angeles pour venir à Smallville.

Dawn se tourna vers lui le fixant longuement. Elle devait le trouver curieux, toutefois le regard de la jeune fille l'intrigua avant de le mettre mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ses yeux verts étaient-ils si insistant ?

- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas, affirma Dawn en détournant la tête.

Le jeune homme eut un frisson, il n'était pas encore certain de pourquoi, avant de se redresser.

- Essaye toujours.

Dawn eut une moue, à la limite de l'irrésistible avant de reprendre.

- De toute manière, ce n'est pas très important que tu le saches.

Le jeune homme grogna, frustré.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu absolument rien me dire ? Toutes mes questions finissent sans réponse.

Dawn eut une mimique enjouée.

- Tu préfères peut-être que je te mentes ?

- Peut-être bien, annonça-t-il. Au moins, j'aurais une réponse.

Dawn eut un sourire avant de se redresser.

- Dans ce cas, vas-y repose moi ta question.

- Très bien. Dawn pourquoi as tu emménageais à Smallville ?

- Hum… pour l'air bovin, les plages de blé et pour le café. C'est excitant, non ?

Clark partit dans un rire hilare.

- Je vois.

- J'avais aussi envie d'avoir du mal à avoir la WiFi, mon portable ne capte plus rien je suis ravie.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête avant de reposer son regard sur elle.

- Et toi qui t'a forcé à venir vivre ici ?, continua Dawn l'air faussement sérieux.

- Et bien je n'ai pas trop eu le choix j'ai été adopté.

- Ah oui c'est bête, dit-elle l'air désolé.

Clark se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre,

- Plus sérieusement.

- Quoi ! Je suis si mystérieuse que ça.

- Je ne sais pas tu m'intrigues.

Dawn tourna sa tête vers lui, hésitant un instant, elle reprit.

- Soit ! Si tu promets de me dire une chose te concernant et bien je veux bien faire l'effort de mon côté.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête reprenant,

- Marché conclu.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres avant de reprendre,

- Et bien, mon père travaille dans l'automobile. Récemment il a eu un gros contrat avec un concessionnaire. Apparemment quelque chose d'immanquable, puisqu'on a quitté si vite l'état… Elle s'interrompit avant de reprendre,

- Tu sais Clark je ne suis pas du genre à fuir devant mes responsabilités. Et partir du jour au lendemain comme ça… à quelque chose de déroutant. J'en veux à mon père à cause de ça.

- Pourquoi ?, reprit Clark. Parce qu'il a accepté ce contrat.

- Non, parce qu'il croit avoir fait le bon choix alors que vraisemblablement non.

Le jeune homme observa Dawn, perplexe. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que tout cela était beaucoup plus complexe que le laisser paraître la jeune fille ? Dawn ne semblait pas s'entendre avec son père, il lisait dans ses yeux une certaine rancoeur inavouée, un malaise étouffant. Le fait qu'il quitte tout ce qu'il avait pour venir s'installer à Smallville avait un prix, celui d'avoir perdu sa fille. Où était-ce possible que ce mal-être vienne de beaucoup plus loin ?

Dawn respira profondément avant de se tourner vers lui,

- Bien à toi maintenant.

- Okay, tu as été sincère donc, demande moi ce que tu veux, j'y répondrais ?

Dawn eut un sourire malicieux, et ses yeux brillèrent subitement. Clark n'aimait pas ce regard, il avait quelque chose d'avant-gardiste. Comme si elle avait déjà songer à cela. Comme si elle savait que ça arriverait et attendait patiemment qu'il lui dise ces mots.

- Tu es amoureux de Lana Lang, annonça-t-elle.

- Hum, répondit Clark pris de cour. Dawn balaya son intervention de la main continuant alors,

- Ce n'était pas une question. Mais ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est est-ce que tu penses qu'elle aussi ?

- Qu'elle aussi quoi ?, bredouilla Clark mal à l'aise.

Il n'aimait pas parler de ça à une « inconnue », il n'aimait pas parler de ça tout court.

- Ne joue pas à l'innocent, poursuivit Dawn. Penses-tu aussi que Lana Lang t'aime ?

Clark sourcilla avant de reprendre,

- Tu sembles plus en connaître sur le sujet que moi-même.

Dawn ricana, sautant sur ses pieds.

- C'est injuste.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tu avais promis de répondre, et là en ce moment même tu évites la question, dit Dawn d'un rictus. Mais ce n'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas. Quand tu seras prêt à entendre la réponse, je pourrais peut-être te venir en aide.

Clark la détailla silencieusement. Lorsqu'il aperçut, la jeune fille retournait vers la grange, il se décida à la suivre. La jeune Mills monta à l'étage avant ranger ses affaires. Sur ses talons, Clark questionna.

- Où tu vas ?

Dawn se tourna vers lui, dubitative.

- Dans un endroit qui ressemble à chez moi.

- Déjà ? ,questionna Clark en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Bien que je sache que ma compagnie t'est fort agréable, il est déjà 22 h, et outre mon couvre-feu assez tardif je dois l'admettre. Je pense que ce soir on a fait le tour de la question.

Clark respira profondément alors que la jeune fille prenait son sac. Se tournant vers lui, Dawn reprit.

- Tu t'es bien battu ce soir Clark. Je suis fière de toi et du travail que t'as fourni.

Clark baissa légèrement la tête, amusé.

- On croirait entendre le professeur de sport après la séance de musculation.

- C'était dans l'idée, reprit Dawn d'un sourire.

Clark avança vers elle avant de reprendre,

- Tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

- Non merci Kent, j'habite juste en centre-ville et ma Mercury m'attend en bas de l'allée.

- Okay, dans ce cas rentre bien.

- Merci, reprit Dawn avant de se rediriger vers les escaliers.

Alors que la jeune fille descendait les escaliers, Clark l'interpella de nouveau.

- Dawn.

La jeune Mills redressa la tête attentive.

- Oui.

- Tu finiras par aimer, dit-il.

- Quoi donc ?, demanda Dawn, sceptique.

- Smallville tu verras tu finiras par aimer. Et tu aimeras tellement cette ville que tu ne voudras plus t'en aller.

Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Vraiment ? Tu as l'air d'en être sûr.

- J'en suis même persuadé, dit-il en affirmant de la tête. Tu le verras par toi même.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête avant de poursuivre.

- Après tout peut-être que tu as raison, les gens changent et évoluent constamment. C'est ce qui fait qu'on ne devient pas complètement fou.

Clark eut un faible sourire alors que la jeune Mills reprenait son chemin. Le jeune homme respira profondément avant de se rendre vers sa grande fenêtre. De nouveau, il se sentit fatigué, la journée avait été exténuante. Repensant à sa conversation avec la jeune Mills il soupira. Par moment son air de madame je sais tout avait tendance à l'agacer et à l'intriguer. Mais que cachait Dawn au juste ?

. . .

**_ Le lendemain,_**** Smallville high school**

La journée s'annonçait être bonne en ce jour. Clark sentait qu'aujourd'hui la pièce de théâtre ne serait pas une épreuve, mais un loisir. Du moins, il l'espérait, si Dawn le soutenait comme elle l'avait fait hier il était sûr de pouvoir s'en sortir. Le jeune homme était en direction du théâtre lorsqu'il entendit,

- Clark, Clark attends moi ! Se retournant il aperçut, Chloé Sullivan, son amie de toujours.

- Hey Chloé alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- Comme toutes les personnes présentent ici je vais en cour Clark, ironisa Chloé. Clark sourit.

- Très drôle Chloé. Mais plus sérieusement, tu m'espionnes ? On t'a dit qu'hier mon intervention sur scène a été un carnage donc tu viens vérifier par toi-même, fit Clark faussement soupçonneux.

- Et bien, j'étais juste venue te dire bonjour, avant de faire un tour à la Torche. Mais là, j'avoue que tu m'intrigues Clark.

- Oh non je t'en prie ne t'y rend pas Chloé. Pas toi.

Chloé eut un faible sourire avant de reprendre.

- Aussi… j'ai aperçu Lana ce matin.

- Ah bon..., dit Clark anxieux. Bien et que t'a t'elle... dit ?

- Et bien qu'elle est venue te voir hier soir, pour t'aider avec ton texte et que là Dawn c'est pointé.

- Oh ! C'était donc ça le pourquoi de sa visite, fit Clark dans sa barbe. Okay et qui a-t-il de mal dans cela ? On a seulement répété, continua Clark doucement. Chloé hocha de la tête avant de reprendre.

- Et comment cette répétition s'est passée ?

- Je dois t'avouer que c'était assez étrange.

- « Étrange » ? Tu ne trouves rien de plus significatif.

- Oui bizarrement je m'en suis bien sortie. Je t'assure Chloé c'était instructif, mais... étrange.

- Rah voyons Clark je ne parle pas de toi mais de Dawn comment est-elle ?

- Drôle... non plutôt... ironique. Je me suis bien amusé avec elle c'était sympa. Chloé le détailla, suspicieuse.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça Chloé , je suis sûre que Dawn est vraiment une fille sympa si on la connait assez.

- Va dire ça à la crique de pom-pom girl Clark. Je suis sûre qu'elles seront beaucoup plus intéressées que moi. Prenant son bras elle ajouta,

- Alors on y va à cette répétition générale ?

Ce dernier désespéra à lui faire entendre raison, la jeune journaliste était beaucoup trop têtue.

* * *

**À suivre...**

**Voilà pour ce 3e chapitre il est vrai que quelques questions se posent pour l'instant, mais vous trouverez des réponses bientôt. Je vous laisse avec l'autre chapitre.**

**- Elvy -**


	4. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'un pique nique

**Smallville High School, Le théâtre**

Clark entra dans le théâtre en compagnie de Chloé. La jeune Sullivan saisit son bras, tentant de le rassurer. Quand ils traversèrent l'allée menant à la scène, Clark aperçut Dawn sur scène. À vrai dire à présent que sa camarade de jeu était là il ne craignait plus la scène. Dawn lui avait promis qu'ils s'entraideraient. Il lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire radieux. Dawn eut un sourire à son tour, baissant légèrement la tête.

Chloé remarqua leur échange, étonnée. Lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent à nouveau sur la scène, elle vit Lana plus pâle que jamais. Elle aussi avait du remarquer le geste. La jeune Sullivan détourna la tête ne voulant pas se prêter à ce jeu. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un sourire.

- Je dois aller me préparer, reprit Clark en la sortant de ses pensées. On se revoit plus tard, d'accord ?

- Très bien, répondit la jeune fille d'un sourire sans joie. Respirant profondément elle se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille. Clark la fixa, de son regard insistant. La jeune journaliste se sentit gênée, attendant un mot du jeune fermier.

- Chloé ?

- Oui, répondit cette dernière impatiemment.

- Mon... bras, s'il te plait j'en ai… besoin, continua-t-il.

- Oh... ah oui ton bras, se reprit Chloé le lâchant et se sentant la pire idiote jamais vue à Smallville et pourtant le patelin n'en manquait pas. Désolée, continua-t-elle.

Lui souriant Clark partit derrière la scène, en direction des vestiaires. Le jeune Kent était assez pressé alors ne voyant personne il utilisa sa super vitesse. Aussitôt entrer il ressortit des vestiaires, ne regardant pas devant lui il faillit percuté Dawn.

- Ola ! déclara la jeune fille prise de cour. Tiens Kent, reprit-elle étonnée. Te voilà… déjà habillé pourtant je viens juste de te voir avec cette fille euh… hum la journaliste du bahut, je crois ?

- Oui, Chloé Sullivan c'est bien sa. Comme je suis en retard, je me suis dit que me dépêcher était la moindre des choses à faire, reprit Clark en tentant d'attacher ses boutons de manchette.

Dawn affirma de la tête puis avançant d'un pas, elle saisit la manche du jeune Kent continuant,

- Et où vas-tu comme ça, mon cher Cyrano ? Es-tu prêt à tout pour effacer de la tête de tes camarades ta prestation d'hier ?

- Cyrano répondrait qu'il serait prêt à tout pour retrouver sa Roxane , continua Clark aussi amusé qu'elle. Mais moi je réponds que de faire une pierre, deux coups seraient un plus.

Dawn hocha de la tête avant de reprendre.

- Et bien Clark il ne tient qu'à toi de leur prouver que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ce qu'ils croient et qu'hier n'était qu'un échauffement. Je suis sûre que tu en es capable.

- Merci Dawn, annonça-t-il

- Au plaisir, reprit Dawn avant de se complaire dans une révérence.

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire avant de déclarer,

- Tu sais hier tu m'as beaucoup aidée. J'aimerais te remercier.

- Oh ne te sens pas obliger ce n'était rien, continua Dawn. Tu me remercieras après la pièce.

Clark baissa légèrement la tête avant d'ajouter,

- Et si nous déjeunions ensemble… ce midi.

- Hum… tu veux dire toi et moi ? questionna Dawn doucement.

- Oui, reprit-il alors. Il me semblait avoir dit « ensemble ».

- Tu l'as dit, répondit Dawn aussitôt. Euh… Oui si tu veux.

- Si je veux ? répéta-t-il en levant les sourcils

- Je veux dire… oui pourquoi pas, dit-elle d'un sourire. J'en serais ravie, Kent.

- Super.

- C'EST PARTIT,TOUT LE MONDE EN PLACE. LA RÉPÈTE GÉNÉRAL COMMENCE, fit simplement remarqué Mr Gullet le mettre en scène.

Se retournant vers Clark, Dawn ajouta,

- On… on devrait y aller. Puis partant se placer Dawn lança un bref « bon courage » au jeune Kent avant de se rendre de l'autre côté de la scène.

- Merci, répondit-il sentant de nouveau les lutins faire leurs effets. Respirant un bon coup Clark entra sur scène.

. . .

Après la répétition, le jeune homme se dirigea de nouveau vers les vestiaires. Il était assez satisfait de lui même.

- Bien jouer Kent, entendit-il. Clark redressa la tête vers son camarade de classe.

- Merci Mike.

Reprenant son sac, il sortit du vestiaire. Apercevant la jeune Mills discutait avec le metteur en scène, il continua son chemin. Voyant Lana parlait avec un des élèves il s'approcha timidement. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à son niveau, elle se retourna soudainement à croire qu'elle savait que le jeune homme approchait. Cela surprit Clark qui se demander encore comment l'aborder.

- Salut Lana , dit précipitamment Clark.

Lana s'arrangea nerveusement une mèche de cheveux et lui répondit d'un faible sourire.

- Tu t'en es très bien tiré aujourd'hui Clark, poursuivit Lana avant de se détourner du jeune homme. Un silence s'installa, Clark sourit légèrement s'apprêtant à répondre, toutefois Lana continua d'un ton acerbe.

- Normal après tout tu t'es bien entrainé hier... avec Dawn.

Clark remarqua son ton embrun de sarcasme. Une attitude qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Pourquoi ne pas juste se réjouir pour lui, il avait beaucoup travailler. Le jeune homme était venu s'excuser pour hier soir, mais avec du recul il se demanda venir s'excuser pour quoi ?

- Oui exactement, tu as raison. Cette répétition m'a beaucoup aidé.

Lana se tourna vers lui.

- Génial dit elle d'un ton détaché. Je suis contente pour toi, tu n'as pas perdu ton temps.

- Oui absolument, et je ne remercierais jamais assez Dawn de m'avoir fait confiance.

Lana le détailla, égarée. Qu'essayait-il de lui prouver en ce moment ? Son attitude l'a blessée, mais c'était elle qui avait débuté. Pourquoi être jalouse d'une fille qu'elle connaissait à peine ? C'était incohérent et pourtant elle sentait que des liens se tissaient entre Clark et Dawn, des liens qu'elles et lui avaient toujours eu du mal à créer. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils se rapprochent davantage. Rassemblant tout son courage, elle soutint le regard du jeune homme.

- Ça te regarde Clark… après tout.

Le jeune homme leva des épaules nonchalantes avant d'annoncer,

- Oui, tu as raison. Comme tu dis, on a chacun ses problèmes. Moi j'ai les miens et toi tu as… Whitney, murmura Clark.

Ça y est, ce nom était sorti, tel un boulet de canon... "Whitney ». On avait beau essayait d'éviter le sujet il serait toujours là et de plus avec Lana. Cela ne servait à rien de faire comme s'il n'existait pas c'était lui aussi un autre obstacle à leur relation. Sous ses mots, Lana se sentit bouillir comment, osait-il ?

La jeune fille allait répliquer, mais Clark ne voulait pas de ça, à vrai dire il ne souhaitait même pas aller sur ce terrain là. Clark recula légèrement annonçant alors,

- Je te laisse terminer, je dois voir Dawn après les cours. Bon courage pour… tout ça, reprit-il en désignant le décor.

Se détournant de la jeune fille il se dirigea vers la sortie du théâtre. Lana l'observa s'éloigner, égarée. A quoi jouait-il ? Depuis l'arrivée de cette fille, il était bizarre et Lana n'était pas le seul à le voir. Agacé elle se détourna reprenant son travail.

. . .

**Ferme des Kent,**

Clark installait dans la Grange avait l'esprit ailleurs. Debout près de sa fenêtre il observait la maison de la jeune Lang. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde semblait être sceptique face à Dawn. Elle n'était là que depuis quelques jours qu'avait-elle pu leur faire ? Il entendit des pas dans les escaliers et fut étrangement surpris dit trouver Dawn,

- Tu parais étonné ? demanda la jeune Mills en levant les sourcils.

- Un peu je l'avoue. Notre rendez-vous n'est que dans une heure. La jeune fille fronça le nez.

- Oui, mais... pour être franche, je meurs de faim, expliqua Dawn. Et puis je sais que toi aussi. Clark eut un rire avant de reprendre,

- Mais je n'ai rien eu le temps de préparer.

- Je sais, annonça-t-elle gaiement. Du moins, je m'en doutais c'est pourquoi j'ai apporté ça, dit-elle en désignant un petit panier recouvert d'une serviette de table blanche qu'elle portait de ses deux mains.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? demanda Clark intrigué.

- Notre repas, reprit Dawn j'espère que tu aimes les pique-niques.

Clark eut un large sourire avant d'annoncer.

- J'ai toujours adoré les pique-niques.

- Ça tombe bien, continua-t-elle. De plus vu hier j'ai remarqué l'étendu des plaines près de la… ferme donc j'ai pensé que ça serait une bonne idée.

- Tu as bien vu… sur tout les points, annonça t-il alors. Allons-y je meurs de faim, poursuivit-il en lui faisant signe de le suivre.

- Chouette, dit-elle pétillante.

. . .

Dawn avait à présent installé le pique-nique, mais Clark tardait à venir. Il était allé rechercher des gobelets, et ne revenait pas. N'étant pas très patiente, Dawn se leva. Passant la barrière elle se rendit au domicile du jeune homme. Étant donné qu'elle n'y était jamais entrée, elle hésita avant d'y franchir le seuil. Fermant la porte derrière elle, elle avança doucement au centre de la pièce. Respirant profondément, elle sentit une bonne odeur de miel et de pomme. Observant la maison elle la détailla longuement c'était si simple et si chaleureux à la fois, tout le contraire de chez elle. Passant devant le buffet elle remarqua des photos. Apercevant une photographie de la petite famille, elle tendit la main vers le cadre le saisissant. L'observant attentivement, elle détailla les parents du jeune homme, conciencieusement, avant de remettre la photographie en place. Elle avança d'un pas, avant de rire doucement en reconnaissant un tout petit Clark à côté d'un énorme tracteur. Clark choisit se moment pour descendre, s'arrêtant il la vit regarder une photo. Il se sentit mal à l'aise lorsqu'il songea que son père avait voulu immortaliser ce moment parce que c'était le tout premier tracteur qu'il avait soulevé. Après coup, cette pensée le fit sourire, peut-être était-ce parce qu'en cet instant le rire de Dawn était communicatif,

- J'avais neuf ans sur cette photo.

La jeune fille surprise se retourna.

- Oh Clark, je ne t'avais pas entendu. Le pique-nique est prêt et comme tu tardais je me suis permis d'entrer. Je suis désolée.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprends. Hier, je n'ai pas pu te faire visiter mes parents dormaient, mais…

- Y'a pas de mal, dit-elle d'une légère moue. Le jeune hocha doucement de la tête avant de questionner,

- Alors… comment trouves-tu ma maison ? Dawn pinça ses lèvres avant de redresser la tête.

- Pour tout te dire, je trouve ta maison ravissante et très accueillante.

- Je te remercie. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches poursuivant alors,

- Je dois t'avouer que ça change de la mienne. Le jeune homme redressa la tête vers elle, silencieux.

- Enfin bref, on y va à ce pique-nique ?

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête avant de sourire faiblement.

. . .

S'installant sur un coin d'herbe Clark observa le contenu et sourit. Dawn avait tout prévu de la nappe aux couverts.

- J'espère que tu n'es allergique à aucun aliment ? poursuivit la jeune fille. N'entendant pas de réponse elle redressa la tête l'interrogeant du regard. Quoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris ?

- Non rien c'est juste que... tout ça, c'est… génial. Tu as vraiment tout prévu. Je trouve ça vraiment attentionné de ta part.

Le fixant intensément elle répéta amusé.

- « Attentionné ». Je… je me disais que ça serait cool de déjeuner tranquillement. D'où le pique-nique, j'aime beaucoup ça. De plus, il fait bon et le soleil me manque un peu.

Clark eut une mimique avant de reprendre,

- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est une très bonne idée que tu as eue là.

- C'est gentil pour une fois que quelqu'un me remercie et apprécie ce que je fais.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?, questionna Clark enfin. Cette question le démangeait depuis tout à l'heure.

- Euh… Je pense qu'il faudra plus qu'un pique-nique pour qu'on en parle ouvertement, déclara t-elle en baissant légèrement la tête. Je devrais peut-être arrêté mes allusions, désolée ça me prend comme ça.

- Je vois, siffla Clark curieusement. Encore toi et tes mystères.

Dawn fronça le nez avant de se servir des tomates-cerises.

- Crois moi je ne souhaite pas l'être, si je pouvais être totalement franche avec toi je le serais. D'ailleurs je pense que tout le monde serait honnête si c'était possible. Toi y compris, non ?

Clark ne sut pas quoi répondre. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il lui cachait quelque chose ? Vu son ton et son regard, elle semblait en être certaine. N'attendant pas qu'il réponde Dawn poursuivit alors,

- Mais bon après tous, tout le monde ment.

- Comment le sais tu ? questionna-t-il, piqué au vif. Elle semblait tellement sûre d'elle.

Dawn eut un sourire comme se souvenant d'une anecdote qu'elle seule connaissait.

- Crois moi je suis bien placée pour te dire que tout le monde ment, Kent. Et parfois malgré eux. Même t'as dulcinée tu sais, dit-elle en lui proposant du maïs.

Clark s'en saisit, détournant légèrement la tête.

- J'aimerais qu'on évite d'en parler.

- De quoi ? questionna Dawn en levant les sourcils.

- De cette possible attirance que j'ai pour Lana.

- « Possible » ? répéta Dawn d'un sourire malicieux. Tu es accro.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre,

- Passe-moi la salade s'il te plait.

Dawn s'exécuta, enjouée.

- Okay, faisons un deal. On en parle plus si tu arrêtes de me poser toutes ses questions.

- À voir, reprit Clark d'un sourire. Ça m'intéresse, et je serais prêt à supporter tes sarcasmes s'il me permettait d'en apprendre davantage sur toi.

Dawn redressa la tête vers lui, mi-étonné mi-contemplative.

- Peut-être que tu pense connaitre mon point faible mais moi aussi je connais le tien. La vérité, dit-il.

Dawn eut un sourire angélique, admirative.

- Audacieux, je vois.

Clark eut un sourire à son tour, avant de déguster.

- En parlant de curiosité, continua Dawn en se remettant une mèche de cheveux. Tu sais Clark je ne voudrais pas te vexer, mais tu ne ressembles absolument pas à tes parents.

- Normal Dawn j'ai été adopter.

- Je sais tu me l'as dit hier, dit-elle. Tu t'en souviens ?

- Bien sûr pourquoi aurais-je oublié ?

- Parce que j'ai cru un instant que lorsque tu m'as dit ça, tu n'étais pas sérieux, désolé.

- Y'a pas de mal, déclara Clark en se prenant un morceau de pain.

- Les gens adoptaient ne sont pas nombreux où j'habite. Du moins, où j'habitais, c'est tout.

- Je vois.

- Comment sont tes parents, Kent ?, demanda t-elle alors.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête, la fixant longuement il hésita avant de reprendre,

- Et bien… ils sont chaleureux, accueillants, ont le sens des valeurs. J'ai beaucoup de chance de les avoir.

Dawn pinça les lèvres reprenant,

- Je n'en doute pas. Ils ont l'air d'être cool.

- Oui, tu les rencontreras, annonça-t-il telle une évidence.

Dawn leva les sourcils.

- Vraiment ?

- Hum… Clark redressa la tête vers elle, face à sa question il se sentit légèrement gêné. Avait-elle mal interprété ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire ?

- Euh… oui, je veux dire… sûrement… un jour, déclara-t-il alors. Dawn eut un sourire. Etait-ce ça signifiait qu'il souhaitait qu'ils deviennent amis ?

Des gouttes de pluie tombèrent légèrement. Les deux jeunes gens redressèrent la tête.

- Oh oh !, s'exclama Clark.

- Quoi ? Ça va passer. Voyant que le jeune homme ne répondait pas Dawn redressa la tête vers lui la bouche pleine. Non ?

- Non, affirma Clark sans hésitation. Du moins pas dans mon monde.

Soudain comme pour appuyer ses paroles la pluie tomba, sans prévenir tel un robinet ouvert.

- Argh ! Non.

- Qu'est ce que je disais, déclara Clark.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Kent. Mon pique-nique et mon brushing sont foutus je suis au bord du rouleau.

Clark eut un rire avant de se lever, lui tendant la main. Dawn la prit avant de se redresser agacée.

- Laisse tomber le pique-nique on ne pourra rien sauver, dit-il en la tirant par la main.

- Oh !, s'exclama Dawn en manque d'air.

- Quoi ?, demanda Clark en se tournant vers elle.

- Oh non c'est vrai ma décapotable ! Faut faire vite !

Le rire de Clark repartit de plus belle.

- T'arrêtes de te moquer de moi, affirma Dawn avant de sourire à son tour. Se retournant elle se mit à courir vers sa voiture. Clark grogna avant de la suivre.

- Elle est complètement à l'opposer de la Grange. Tu ne pouvais pas l'y laisser.

- Excuse moi Clark je ne savais pas que ta Grange faisait aussi office d'hangar, dit-elle en arrivant à la portière.

- Tu veux dire de parking, reprit Clark en contournant la voiture.

- Dans ce cas, c'est exactement la même chose, annonça Dawn agacée. Clark et elle échangèrent un bref regard amer. Dépêchons nous je ne veux et ne peux pas voir Blackburn prendre l'eau.

Clark eut un rire dépliant la capote de la voiture alors que Dawn s'installait sur le siège déjà couvert d'eau.

- Quoi ta voiture à un nom ?

- Toutes mes voitures ont un nom, déclara Dawn en faisant démarrer l'automobile. Le toit dépliant s'installa alors qu'elle se passait une main dans les cheveux.

- Toutes tes… Clark bégaya avant de s'interrompre devant l'énormité de la situation. Dawn lui fit signe de monter. Clark s'exécuta, faisant le tour de la voiture, il s'assied lourdement sur le siège passager.

Dawn eut une moue avant de grommeler péniblement.

- Elle est trempée ! Pardonne-moi Blackburn, soupira Dawn en épongeant l'autoradio. Clark se tourna vers elle. Il n'avait pas rêvé était-elle sérieusement en train de lui parler. Il eut de nouveau un rire s'adossant à son repose-tête.

- Quoi encore ?, annonça Dawn aigrie.

- Laisse moi te dire que vu son nom, la situation est plus qu'ironique.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Je ne veux pas d'un bateau, mais d'une voiture.

Le jeune homme rit de nouveau, hilare face à sa réaction.

- Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise d'arrêter de te moquer de moi, annonça Dawn en mettant le chauffage.

Clark leva les épaules, silencieux. Dawn l'observa longuement, avant de lever les yeux au ciel, sous le regard amusé du jeune homme. Rentrant dans le domaine des Kent, Clark grimaça en regardant par la fenêtre passager.

- Le pique-nique, quel gâchis, poursuivit-il doucement.

- Ne m'en parle pas, affirma Dawn. En plus d'avoir les chaussettes trempées, je meurs encore de faim, continua-t-elle en s'arrêtant devant la Grange.

- Idem, déclara Clark en se tournant vers elle.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire amusé. Le jeune homme la détailla secouant légèrement la tête. Il eut honte de la trouver encore plus belle que d'habitude, ainsi, couverte de pluie. Ses yeux verts semblaient encore plus brillants qu'autrefois.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? questionna Dawn en apercevant l'insistance de son regard sur elle.

- Euh… rien je me demandais… hum juste… pourquoi t'es tu arrêtais devant la ferme ? Entre dans la Grange.

- Hum je ne peux pas il y a déjà une voiture.

- Non, déclara Clark en se penchant avant de voir à l'intérieur de la Grange. Effectivement, elle avait vu juste il y avait une voiture.

Perplexe, il sortie lentement de la voiture. Dawn eut une mimique.

- Kent, ne laisse pas la portière de la voiture trop longtemps ouverte s'il te plait elle…

Voyant qu'il ne l'écoutait pas Dawn sortit de la voiture, grognant d'énervement. Se tournant vers Clark qui détaillé toujours l'entrer de la Grange avec attention Dawn s'affaira à la tâche.

- Bien, j'ai compris, je vais le faire. Contournant la voiture, elle reprit. Puisque la galanterie est en option chez les habitants de cette petite ville, je vais me débrouiller comme une grande, déclara-t-elle avant de claquer la portière du jeune homme.

- Satisfait, ajouta-t-elle avant de se tourner vers le jeune homme alors que la pluie ne cessait toujours pas de tomber.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne réagissait pas, Dawn suivit le regard du jeune Kent, perplexe. Ce qu'elle y vit la fit subitement se taire.

- Oh !, énonça Dawn en se retournant vers Clark. Lana est dans les parages.

- Merci j'ai vu, déclara Clark aussitôt.

- Okay, annonça Dawn avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la jeune fille. Lang… Salut.

- Dawn, affirma la jeune fille doucement.

Dawn saisit Clark par le bras avant de se rendre sous le toit de la Grange. Clark, toujours silencieux, détaillé toujours la jeune Lang surprit par sa visite.

- On a une pièce cette semaine, ça serait bête qu'on attrape froid Kent, dit-elle avant de pivoter vers lui.

Mais cependant, il eut un lourd silence tendu où Clark et Lana ne se lâchaient pas du regard. Tandis que Dawn de son côté ne se sentait pas très à l'aise.

- Bon..., reprit Dawn gênée. C'est là que je dois inventer une excuse bidon avant de m'éclipser. Étant donné que je suis de trop, continua-t-elle les regardant à tour de rôle, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne faisait attention à elle.

- Je vais donc m'en aller, reprit-elle, et vous laissez vous dévisager mutuellement. Bon courage pour la suite, déclara-t-elle en marchant à reculons.

Clark fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Dawn je suis désolé.

La jeune fille secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre,

- Ne t'inquiète pas on a tous un squelette dans le placard, déclara-t-elle d'un sourire.

Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres, alors qu'elle reprenait.

- Je t'appellerai plus tard Clark. Puis j'aimerais récupérer mon panier je l'ai acheté à Candem Town.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement de la tête avant que Dawn ne se rendre rapidement vers sa voiture se trouvant à l'extérieur de la Grange. Montant dans sa voiture, Dawn secoua la tête en songeant que leur discussion risquait d'être franchement amusante.

. . .

**Centre-ville, **

La pluie avait cessé depuis peu et Dawn sortit de sa voiture arrivant chez elle. Elle respira profondément, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Au loin, elle entendit le ronronnement d'une voiture. Elle n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour imaginer la belle Porsche se garait dans l'allée de sa maison. Dawn grogna avant de lâcher un « oh non » d'exaspération. Elle avança d'un pas avant d'hésiter. Elle ne souhaitait pas lui parler, et encore moins le voir. Respirant profondément Dawn sortit en vitesse son portable faisant semblant d'être occupé au téléphone. Elle entendit alors un rire gras, et hilare la réprimander.

- Dawn arrête avec ce portable je t'en pris. Je t'ai vu de ma voiture. La jeune fille respira profondément avant de se retourner. Voyant un petit homme se dresser devant elle. L'homme à la calvicie s'approcha d'elle. Dawn soupira,

- Bonsoir papa.

- Bonsoir Angel. La détaillant, il reprit. Tu as été rattrapé par la pluie.

Dawn s'observa, elle était dans un pitoyable état, ses cheveux lui collaient à la peau. Ses vêtements étaient trempés, et étaient sérieusement en train de déteindre.

- Tu es observateur, annonça-t-elle. Mon haut Marc Jacob est complètement fichu.

- Tu l'apporteras au pressing demain.

Dawn soupira. Qu'est ce que ça allait réellement changer ? Son père respira profondément avant d'avancer vers elle questionnant alors plus sérieusement,

- Alors des nouvelles informations ?

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête, un sourire nerveux au bord des lèvres

- Et bien, on ne peut pas dire que tu perds ton temps. Son père sourit. Dawn pinça ses lèvres, avant de grimacer presque de douleur

- Pa' je déteste faire ça.

- Je le sais, mon ange, mais pourtant il le faut. La menace pèse sur toute notre famille, il nous est donc exclu d'être faible.

- Parce que pour toi, accepter des menaces ce n'est pas un signe de faiblesse Eduardo.

Son père soupira agacé,

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, Dawn !

- Pourquoi ne veux tu pas me dire qu'elle est cet homme ou plutôt ce… ce véritable cinglé qui nous manipule ? Je… j'arriverais à le supporter.

- Dawn on en a déjà parlé. Il est de hors de question que je te mêle davantage à cette histoire. C'est dangereux et tu le sais.

- Parce que pour toi je ne suis pas déjà mêlée à toute cette histoire. Papa je suis au centre de tout ça.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne va pas durer, je te protégèrerais quoi qu'il arrive, tu le sais, ça ?

Dawn détourna la tête, agacée. Son père reprit alors,

- T'es tu servis des renseignements que je t'es donné ?

Dawn regarda son père, hésitante, il se dirigea vers la maison. La jeune fille lui emboita le pas.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse avec si peu ?

- C'est vrai tu as tout à fait raison, mais j'ai engagé du monde qui travaillent dessus. Dans cette petite ville, les gens ne savent pas grand-chose ou alors finissent à leur tour par te bombarder de questions.

- Je vois exactement où tu veux venir, ajouta Dawn en resongeant à cette après-midi. Tout le monde se connait à Smallville, donc dès qu'il y a un peu de changement…

- Oui, c'est ça, reprit-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Alors, dans ce cas arrête de leur poser des questions, continua Dawn en passant le seuil de la porte.

- Réponds d'abord aux miennes, tu as des nouvelles oui ou non ?

Alors que Mr Mills fermait la porte derrière elle, la voix de Dawn s'étouffa sur ses derniers mots,

- Et bien pour tout te dire j'ai appris beaucoup aujourd'hui... beaucoup plus que la dernière fois et que la fois précédente.

**À suivre...**

**- Elvy-**


	5. Il aurait fallu que tout se termine bien

Ce chapitre avait oublié d'être changer. A présent cette suite est beaucoup plus cohérente.

* * *

**Ferme des Kent, La Grange**

Le jeune Kent respira profondément avant d'avancer légèrement. Se passant une main dans les cheveux, il y retira les gouttelettes de pluie avant de reprendre,

- Salut.

- Salut, répondit Lana doucement. Le jeune homme se redressa avant de poursuivre,

- Alors… Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Je... je, s'éclaircissant la voix la jeune Mills s'interrompit. Elle soupira avant de dire,

- J'étais venue te faire des excuses, mais j'ai dû sûrement me tromper. Lana reprit son chemin décider à partir.

- Si c'est ce que tu penses…, que je n'ai même pas droit à tes excuses alors soit.

Agacée la jeune fille fit volte-face.

- J'aimerais que tu me dises qu'est ce qu'il y a ?, affirma Lana. Pourquoi tu m'en veux et qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

- C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te demander cela. Parce que tu ne m'as absolument rien fait, mais chaque fois que tu arrives et que tu me vois avec Dawn tu me regardes comme si…

s'interrompant, il respira profondément agacé. Lana avança d'un pas déclarant alors,

- Comme si quoi ? Le jeune homme détourna la tête gardant le silence. Je t'en prie continue.

Le jeune homme reposa ses yeux dans les siens, la noirceur de son regard l'interpella. Il eut un sourire, tentant de se contrôler.

- Tu sais très bien où je veux en venir, dit-il amuser.

- Quoi ? questionna Lana. Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

Le jeune homme se mit à rire pleinement, avant de s'appuyer à sa rambarde et de s'asseoir sur les marches de ses escaliers.

- Est-ce que j'ai loupé quelque chose de drôle ? reprit Lana en s'avançant vers lui.

- Non je suis désolé. La jeune fille s'assied près de lui tandis qu'il reprenait,

- Dawn n'arrête pas de dire que la plupart des gens ont tous quelque chose à cacher, et l'autre restant du monde se voile la face en se convainquant que tout va pour le mieux. J'ai bien l'impression qu'on fait partie de cette seconde catégorie.

Lana le détailla longuement désabusée, mais Clark regardait devant lui cherchant ses mots, concentrés. Voyant qu'il ne continuait pas Lana reprit,

- Tu l'aimes bien, n'est-ce pas ? Clark soupira avant de reprendre,

- Je suis désolée si tout à l'heure j'ai été blessant, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais, mais c'est vrai, elle a raison, les gens se font des idées… j'ai pu le remarquer et maintenant je me rends compte qu'il se passe la même chose avec elle.

- Oh ! Je comprends où tu veux en venir et je m'excuse. Clark se retourna vers elle surprit, mais agréablement. Il était content de voir qu'elle était assez compréhensive pour comprendre cela, il ne pensait pas qu'elle ferait l'effort.

- Je suis ravi de l'entendre Lana.

La jeune Lang pinça ses lèvres avant d'annoncer comme si c'était plus fort qu'elle.

- Okay tu as raison, je ne la connais pas, mais…

Voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas Clark leva les sourcils, insistant,

- oui ?

- C'est juste que je ne sais pas, elle… elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.

- Je ne comprends pas où vous vient toute cette méfiance, d'abord toi puis Chloé. Elle m'en a encore parlé après les cours. Que vous a-t-elle fait au juste ?

- Rien… absolument rien. C'est comme un pressentiment, comme si une catastrophe se préparait et que quoiqu'il arrive on ne puisse rien y faire.

Clark secoua la tête, passant ses mains sur son visage.

- Et donc Dawn en serait la cause.

- Je ne sais pas… oui… peut-être bien, murmura-t-elle.

Clark la détailla, effarée.

- C'est cruel ! C'est cruel, de ne lui laisser aucune chance.

- Pourquoi ce que je pense d'elle te tient à ce point à coeur ? Si toi tu l'apprécies parfait c'est ton choix !

Clark se leva déclarant alors,

- Parce que je me mets à sa place ! Parce que je me dis que si, elle qui est complètement normale est si mal vue des autres alors qu'elle n'a absolument rien fait. Je me dis qu'alors moi vous…

Le jeune Kent s'interrompit, énervé.

- Tu sais quoi laisse tomber.

- Non, continue Clark. Qu'est ce que tout cela à avoir avec toi ? déclara Lana aussitôt.

- Enfaite rien du tout. D'ailleurs Dawn n'a absolument rien avoir là dedans non plus. C'est de la pire jalousie et je trouve ça injuste. Le problème et tu le sais, ne viens pas d'elle. Et si tu es énervée, c'est parce que tu vois que je me rapproche d'elle.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout, affirma Lana précipitamment.

- De toute manière, je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler avec toi. Moi qui pensais que tu allais comprendre.

Sur ce, il se rendit vers la sortie de sa Grange, levant la tête il aperçu que la pluie avait cessé. Traversant l'allée il allait se diriger vers la ferme avant de se rendre à l'emplacement de leur pique-nique. Saisissant la nappe et le panier il se dirigea vers sa maison. Lorsqu'il se retourna il aperçu es parents sortirent de la voiture et parler avec Lana. Clark leva les yeux au ciel, énervé.

- Lana, débuta Martha, bonjour ça fait longtemps que nous ne t'avons pas vue.

- Bonjour, Madame Kent, Monsieur Kent, reprit-elle du fond de la gorge.

Clark repassa la barrière avant de se rediriger vers eux.

- Vous étiez en train de déjeuner quand la pluie vous a pris de cour, continua Martha. La jeune Lang secoua légèrement la tête soudainement mal à l'aise.

- Non, ce n'est pas une idée de moi, mais de Dawn, annonça la jeune Lang.

- Dawn ? répéta Jonathan dubitatif.

- Oui une amie à votre fils, expliqua Lana en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Écoutez je… je suis en retard et… et je dois vraiment y aller.

- Attend Lana, tu veux peut-être déjeuner avec nous ? ,reprit Jonathan.

- Oui, nous allions passer à table, déclara Martha d'un sourire.

- Lana ne peut pas, affirma Clark sombrement, elle doit conduire Whitney à l'hôpital pour aller y voir son père.

Les deux parents du jeune homme se tournèrent vers leur fils avant de se diriger vers Lana de nouveau. La jeune Lang regardait Clark énervé et vexé.

- Hum… oui je… je vais y aller.

Lana tourna les talons, avant de se diriger vers sa voiture.

- Lana attend voyons…

La demande de Martha ne se fit pas entendre, la jeune Lang continua son chemin jusqu'à sa voiture. Le jeune homme respira profondément devant le regard étonné et déconcerté de ses parents. Le jeune homme leva les épaules avant de se diriger vers la porte de la ferme.

_**A suivre...**_

-Elvy-


	6. Il ne m'aurait fallu que ces billets

**_Le lendemain_****_,_**** La Ferme des Kent**

En ce week-end, le soleil s'était levé tôt à Smallville. Le jeune Kent savait que c'était ces derniers moments de répit. Il s'était réveillé de bonne heure, afin d'avoir le temps d'aider son père. Clark effectuait des travaux dans la Grange, mais il avait toutefois la tête ailleurs. Il ne faisait que songer aux évènements d'hier. Ses parents n'avaient pas arrêté de lui faire la morale. Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient au courant de ses problèmes. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venaient tous ses préjugés. Respirant profondément il redressa la tête vers les plaines. Il sourit doucement, en se souvenant de BlackBurn.

Soudain, il entendit un bruit de moteur approchant à un rythme fou du domaine, allant voir d'où provenez le bruit il vit une personne en moto se garait dans l'allé de sa maison. S'approchant de l'individu qui descendait de son engin, Clark regarda la moto puis débuta,

- Est-ce que je peux vous aider ? La personne enleva son casque et Clark put y voir surgir de longs cheveux couleur or.

- C'est bien pour ça que je suis là Kent.

- D… Dawn... wow ! C'est… c'est dingue je ne t'avais pas reconnu avec le casque. Tu fais de la moto je ne savais pas.

- Tout ce qui a des roues m'appartient, sache-le.

Clark eut un rire avant de détailler l'engin.

- En tout cas, laisse-moi te dire que cette moto est géniale.

- C'est un joli cadeau de Noël, je confirme.

Il fit le tour de la moto, un regard admiratif accroché au visage.

- C'est une Yamaha ?

Dawn affirma de la tête, avant de poser son casque sur son siège.

- Une Yamaha XS-V1 Sakura. Elle te plait vraiment ?

- Absolument, c'est une pure merveille.

Dawn joignit ses mains dans son dos avant d'incliner la tête.

- Merci, Kent.

- Dis moi Dawn en quoi puis-je t'aider ?

Dawn hocha de la tête avant de reprendre,

- Oui, donc je ne connais pas grand monde dans le coin et vu que ma famille et moi sommes partis assez précipitamment de Los Angeles nous n'avons pas pensé à prendre des outils.

- Des outils ? Du genre ? questionna Clark.

- Oui une clé à molette, des vis, un marteau. Donc je me suis dit que comme tu habites dans une ferme c'était un élément incontournable.

Clark sourit, acquiesçant de la tête.

- Tu as bien vu, viens. La jeune fille prit le guidon de la moto puis suivit le jeune homme dans sa Grange. Clark se tourna vers elle, marchant à reculons.

- Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?

- Non je te remercie Clark je suis une grande fille. Le jeune Kent la détailla avant de reprendre.

- Est-ce que c'est normal d'être aussi surpris que je le suis ?

Dawn redressa les yeux vers lui, avant d'annoncer doucement

- À propos de quoi ?

- Et bien de te voir toi… puis cette moto.

Dawn fronça le nez avant de retirer la clé du compteur.

- Tu as le droit de l'être. Mais bon quoi qu'il en soit je te remercie Clark cette moto à vraiment besoin d'une révision.

- C'est pour ta moto que tu as besoin de tout ça ?

- Ouai, et aussi pour mes voitures. Si tu acceptes que j'emporte quelques outils.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au milieu de la Grange avant de se tourner de nouveau vers elle, admiratif.

- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en mécanique.

- Semblerait-il que je suis un vrai garçon manqué, dit-elle en souriant. Le jeune homme la détaillant longuement.

- J'avoue que tu ne cesses de me surprendre, reprit-il lentement.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres attendant qu'il se manifeste. Secouant légèrement la tête le jeune homme s'éclaircit la voix avant de se dirigeait vers la caisse à outils. Dawn sourit face à son air.

- Tiens voilà il y a tout ce dont tu auras besoin là dedans. La jeune fille le regarda un instant puis prit la boîte,

- Je te remercie. C'est génial.

- Pas de quoi, dit-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Dawn posa la boite à outils à ses pieds avant de se redresser continuant alors,

- Hum… Voilà, je crois, que c'est tout. Le jeune homme se balança sur ses talons avant de reprendre,

- Attends j'ai quelque chose pour toi.

- Oh !, reprit Dawn d'un sourire. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? questionna-t-elle alors que Clark grimpait dans son loft. Dawn l'attendit au bas des marches patiemment. Le jeune homme redescendit après un instant son panier à la main.

- Tiens, voilà. Tu m'as dit y tenir alors…

- C'est gentil. Il commençait déjà à me manquer, dit-elle en le saisissant. Merci Kent.

- De rien, déclara Clark en avançant vers elle. Je voulais aussi te dire que j'étais encore désolé pour hier.

Dawn balaya sa remarque de la main, compréhensive.

- Je m'en remettrais. Nos ex sont une sorte de bagage qu'on doit s'efforcer de trimballer un certain temps, j'en sais quelque chose. Mais bon, j'ai l'impression qu'avec Lang ce n'est pas pareil. Donc si vous avez pu parler c'est ce qui compte, continua-t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui. Clark eut une mimique de gêne avant de pincer ses lèvres.

- Ouai si l'on veut.

Voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir en parler, Dawn posa son panier avant de se remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille.

- Écoute, il est possible que j'aie besoin d'un coup de main pour réparer Caleb, est-ce que ça te dirait de m'aider.

Clark eut un sourire, amusé, sortant de ses pensées.

- Caleb tu dis ?

- Ouep, déclara Dawn d'un hochement de tête.

- Et bien, j'en serais ravie.

Dawn eut un sourire angélique avant de déclarer.

- Chouette dans ce cas au travail.

. . .

Le jeune homme s'assied lourdement sur le sol près de la jeune fille alors qu'elle reprenait la clé à molette. L'observant attentivement, il lui jeta un bref coup d'oeil avant de s'éclaircir la voix.

- Tu t'y connais plus que moi tu n'avais en aucun cas besoin de mon aide Dawn, dit-il d'une voix faussement détachée.

La jeune fille eut un faible rire avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Et bien, je me disais que ça nous permettrait de discuter, tu m'as l'air un peu distrait.

- Tu parles ! Avoue que tu voulais seulement me donner un cour de mécanique, continua-t-il en souriant.

- Non pour tout te dire j'aime… bien être à tes côtés Clark. Tu vas peut-être trouver ça étrange, mais c'est… apaisant. Le jeune homme la regarda un instant, silencieusement. Dawn détourna la tête mal à l'aise. Tu dois trouver ça bête.

- Non. Il eut de nouveau un silence avant qu'il ne reprenne,

- Je crois que c'est la première fois qu'on me dit ça. Merci.

Dawn sourit faiblement, avant de se redresser, gênée.

- Hum… Clark merci pour ton aide mais je pense que je vais rentrer maintenant.

- Attends !..., déclara-t-il en se levant. Dawn se tourna vers lui, attentive.

- Tu viens à peine d'arriver.

Dawn regarda sa montre avant d'annoncer.

- Ça va faire pratiquement une heure et demie que je suis là.

Clark fronça les sourcils, sceptiques.

- Ah oui vraiment !

Dawn sourit, affirmant profondément de la tête.

- Et je ne t'ai même pas proposé quelque chose à boire. Je suis loin d'être un bon hôte. La jeune Mills eut un rire avant qu'il ne reprenne alors,

- puis il faut que tu te laves les mains.

- Oui, en effet, ajouta-t-elle en observant ses paumes.

- Suis-moi.

Dawn hésita un instant avant de le suivre. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa maison avant d'ouvrir la porte. Laissant rentrer Dawn, il ferma la porte derrière lui. Le jeune Kent vit son père assis derrière le comptoir tandis que sa mère en face de lui, se préparer quelque chose à boire. Dawn se tourna alors subitement vers lui.

- Je ne savais pas que tes parents étaient là.

- J'avoue que je ne savais pas non plus, ils étaient partis faire des courses. Mais apparemment ils sont déjà rentrés, est-ce que c'est un problème ? questionna Clark.

Dawn leva une épaule nonchalante, avant de faire non de la tête.

- Non, les parents m'adorent, affirma-t-elle.

Clark eut un sourire diverti avant de s'éclaircir la voix afin d'attirer leur attention.

- Maman, papa... je vous présente... euh... Dawn Mills.

- Tu as hésité !, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, en levant un sourcil.

- Mais non pas du tout. Dawn fit une légère moue puis se tournant vers les parents du jeune homme elle reprit,

- Madame, Monsieur Kent je suis enchantée.

Ses derniers se regardèrent, hébété. Dawn et Clark échangèrent un regard. La jeune fille se demanda alors si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal. Avançant d'un pas vers eux elle poursuivit alors,

- J'aimerais bien vous serrer la main, mais je viens juste de réparer ma moto donc... Leur désignant ses paumes assombries par le cambouis, elle sourit.

Les parents du jeune Kent la regardèrent silencieusement, et Clark commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'osait pas imaginer comment alors se sentait la jeune fille.

- Donc c'est toi Dawn, commença enfin Jonathan.

- C'est exact oui, dit-elle jetant un bref regard au jeune Kent. Clark détourna la tête, rougissant.

- Nous sommes tout aussi enchantés, déclara Martha. Tiens, viens te laver les mains, proposa Mme Kent se décalant afin de lui laisser la place.

- Je vous remercie, dit-elle d'un sourire angélique.

- Clark nous parle souvent de toi, ajouta Jonathan.

- C'est faux, affirma-t-il aussitôt en se tournant vers Jonathan puis vers la jeune fille littéralement mal à l'aise. Enfin, je veux dire… juste un peu.

Dawn le détailla, avant d'ouvrir le robinet.

- Il dit que tu l'as beaucoup aidé pour la pièce, continua Martha.

- Oui, on s'est aidé mutuellement, poursuivit Dawn en saisissant le savon. Clark est un très bon comédien.

Le jeune homme sourit avant de baisser légèrement la tête. Quittant le seuil de la porte il se dirigea vers la cuisine.

- Toutefois, il avait omis de nous dire à quel point tu es ravissante, continua Jonathan en regardant son fils. Clark trébucha se rattrapant au frigidaire. Grognant Clark se tourna vers son paternel.

- Papa est ce que tu pourrais éviter…

- Non ne t'en fait pas Clark, dit-elle amusée. C'est gentil merci.

Le jeune Kent soupira de tout ses poumons avant d'ouvrir le réfrigérateur.

- Dawn est venue nous emprunter des outils pour pouvoir réparer sa moto.

- Oh tu as une moto ? reprit alors Jonathan curieusement.

- Oui, une Japonaise, elle est dans la grange, s'exclama Dawn en fermant le robinet et en saisissant le tissu que lui tendait Madame Kent.

- Je pourrais la voir ? demanda Jonathan une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. Dawn se tourna de nouveau vers Clark, perplexe.

- C'est mon père tout craché. Je te rassure il est bien normal, mais c'est juste que dés qu'on parle de mécanique il est toute oui, dit-il en lui servant un verre de jus.

- Il exagère, ajouta Jonathan néanmoins avec hâte.

- Bien alors dans ce cas allons-ci, déclara Dawn sortant de la cuisine. Clark soupira en observant le verre qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Jonathan se rapprocha de lui avouant alors,

- J'adore ta nouvelle petite amie Clark.

- Dawn n'est pas ma nouvelle petite amie !, déclara Clark précipitamment. Martha se tourna vers son fils l'observant longuement.

- Quoi ? demanda le jeune fermier perplexe face à son regard.

- Non il n'y a rien.

- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu me regardes comme ça ?

- Et comment est ce que je te regarde ?, ajouta Martha d'un sourire.

- Avec curiosité. Comme si tu avais une question cruciale à me poser.

- Non pas du tout. Je me disais juste que ça se voit que tu t'entends bien avec cette fille.

- Euh… oui, on s'entend bien, mais je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir. Dawn est cool.

Martha partit dans un rire diverti.

- Quoi encore ? ,s'énerva Clark. Sa mère leva les épaules avant de reprendre,

- Tu nous l'as présenté comme si Dawn était -…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite maman, Dawn est seulement mon amie, assura-t-il.

- Si tu le dis, soupira Martha l'air innocent. N'empêche qu'elle est vraiment jolie... oui très jolie ton amie.

Le jeune Kent grogna se détournant de sa mère.

- C'est bon j'en ai marre de vos sous-entendus je vais dans la grange, dit Clark agacé.

- Je t'en prie va la retrouver, puisqu'elle te manque déjà.

- Maman !, la réprémenda Clark avant de claquer la porte.

S'approchant de la grange Clark marmonnait dans sa barbe, il songea que ses parents n'étaient vraiment pas présentables par moment et qu'après tout peut-être que ça avait été une mauvaise idée. Il trouva étrange que son inquiétude se tourna davantage vers ses parents que vers Dawn. Avait-il peur qu'elle les trouve aussi étranges qu'il l'était ?

- Ah Clark tu es là, fit remarquer son père en voyant son fils approchait.

- Ouai , fit-il les mains dans les poches. Hésitant à s'avancer davantage il entendit son père déclarait alors,

- Regarde sa fiston cette moto est sensas' sa précision, sa finesse -..

- Ses chevaux, ajouta Dawn d'un ton évident. Jonathan sourit,

- Oui. La jeune fille porta son regard sur le jeune homme, avant de se redresser. Clark lui sourit.

- Kent j'avais quelque chose à te demander.

- Je t'écoute, murmura Clark. La jeune fille lui fit signe avait de s'éloigner de quelque pas.

- Euh… Je sais que je m'y prends un peu tard, reprit-elle en fouillant dans sa poche et en avançant d'un pas vers le jeune homme. Mais durant notre répétition tu m'as dit aimer le sport et je devais y aller mon père, mais il a un empêchement.

Elle fit une pause, trop longue à son goût.

- Continue, souffla-t-il.

- Donc je… je me disais que… que tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter si ça ne te dis rien. On se connait, à peine je le sais, et -…

- Dawn je t'en prie va droit au but.

- Okay, reprit-elle en se tordant les doigts. J'ai deux places pour voir les _wolverings_ joués ce soir, dit-elle avant de lui tendre deux billets.

- Les_ wolverings_, s'exclama Jonathan. Clark et Dawn se tournèrent vers lui, il n'était pas censé écouter leur conversation. Se retournant vers la jeune Mills il prit les billets des mains de Dawn, les détaillants longuement.

- Je n'y crois pas, murmura Clark, il n'y avait plus de place quand Pete et moi sommes allés en acheter.

- Et bien, mon père connait l'un des organisateurs donc… voilà. J'espérais que tu aimais le base-ball.

- Fils je l'aime, poursuivit Jonathan avec émoi. Dawn sourit avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Mr Kent vous pleurez ?

- J'accepte Dawn, j'adore ce sport, affirma Clark. Dawn sourit.

- Alors tant mieux.

- Quand je pense que tu vas aller voir les _wolverings_ sans ton bon vieux père, ajouta Jonathan tandis que le jeune homme regardait les billets avec admiration.

- Oui même moi je n'y crois pas, j'ai l'impression de rêver, ajouta-t-il sur un petit nuage.

- Oh !, reprit Dawn alors, si vous voulez vous pouvez les prendre Mr Kent.

- Quoi ?, demanda Clark outré.

- Quoi !, répéta son père ahuri.

- Oui, je vois bien comme ça vous ferez plaisir. Donc vous pouvez y aller à notre place, si vous le souhaitez. Elle prit les billets dans les mains de Clark,

- Non, murmura le jeune homme. Voyant son rêve s'assombrir telle une friandise arraché des mains d'un enfant de quatre ans.

- Tenez !, continua-t-elle alors. Allez-y avec Mme Kent si ça lui dit.

- Oui... mais... mais je ne peux pas c'est pour toi et Clark et... ce n'est pas correct voyons je ne peux…, bégaya Jonathan décontenancé.

- Oui Dawn c'est pour nous, dit le jeune homme presque au bord des larmes.

- Clark voyons, ne soit pas aussi ingrat. Pense un peu à tes parents, dit-elle sur le ton du reproche. Clark grogna. De toute façon moi ça ne me dérange pas, ajouta-t-elle à l'intention du père du jeune homme. J'adore le base-ball, mais je dois avouer que je trouve la NBA plus divertissante.

- C'est injuste, soupira Clark faiblement. De briser un rêve en si peu de temps. Dawn lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Clark, ce n'est que partie remise, dit-elle d'une voix douce. Après tout, je reçois des billets tels que ceux-là toutes les deux semaines. Ce n'est pas perdu, crois-moi, continua-t-elle d'un ton appuyé.

- Oui, mais… mais je me disais que… ça serait cool, murmura Clark doucement. Dawn eut un faible sourire frottant amicalement son dos.

Reprenant ses esprits Mr Kent ajouta,

- Non. C'est vraiment gentil Dawn, mais décidément je ne peux pas accepter. Allez-y tous les deux.

Dawn respira profondément avant de sourire.

- Prenez-les je vous dis sa ne me dérange pas, et Clark non plus. N'est-ce pas Clark ?, déclara-t-elle en levant des yeux insistants vers lui.

- On veut vraiment mon avis, râla le jeune homme.

- Kent, siffla Dawn entre ses dents.

Clark grogna derechef, avant de se renfrogner. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, il souffla.

- Bien.

- Parfait ! Ça ne le dérange pas du tout, ça ne me dérange pas non plus, ça ne nous dérange pas alors tout est parfait ,poursuivit-elle en lui tentant les billets.

- Tu es sûre que..., fit Jonathan regardant son fils une lueur d'espoir dans le regard.

Le jeune homme s'avoua vaincu. Au départ, ces places étaient pour lui et Dawn, mais de voir son père avec cette lueur dans le regard ça aurait été trop cruel de le lui enlever tel qu'il l'avait été pour lui, songea-t-il avec agacement. _« Et puis comme disait Dawn, sûrement qu'il aurait une autre chance de les voir », _se dit-il. Malgré qu'il soit déçu, il pouvait bien faire plaisir à son père. Il lui fit donc oui de la tête et il vit instantanément son père illuminait de bonheur.

- Je te remercie Dawn... je vais tout de suite aller le dire à Martha.

Dawn sourit l'observant se rendre vers la maison.

- Il a vraiment l'air heureux, dit-elle avant de se tourner vers Clark.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, l'air déçu.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?, questionna-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

- Tu viens de refiler à mon père notre soirée.

Dawn respira profondément avant froncer le nez.

- Clark ne m'en veut pas d'avoir donné ses billets à ton père, c'est juste que j'aime bien faire plaisir aux autres et je pensais faire une bonne action en les lui offrant.

- Tu sais, ça l'aurait aussi été, d'y aller ensemble, dit-il d'un ton détaché. Dawn eut un rire avant de secouer légèrement la tête amusée.

- Tu es intenable, Clark. Redressant la tête Dawn continua d'une voix fluette. Et puis, ce n'est pas bien grave je suis sûre qu'on trouvera bien quelque chose d'autre à faire.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ?, demanda le jeune Kent, les yeux plissés.

- Et bien, dit-elle en se balançant sur ses talons, je n'en sais rien il a bien quelque chose qui risque de se présenter à nous entre maintenant et ce soir, continua-t-elle innocemment.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avançant d'un pas vers elle.

- Je me trompe où tu as une idée derrière la tête Dawn.

- Enfaîte oui..., précipita-t-elle.

- Non, s'exclama t-il littéralement ahurit. Tu l'as fait exprès !, s'étonna Clark.

- Quoi donc, fit Dawn d'un air innocent.

- De parler de ses billets devant mon père, tu as tout de suite réussi à le cerner et tu savais que ça le plairait d'y aller.

Dawn eut un sourire avant de balayer sa remarque de la main.

- Tu me surestimes, Kent, dit-elle en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Je n'y crois pas un seul instant, poursuivit Clark.

La jeune fille eut un rire avant de continuer.

- Donc puisque tu n'as absolument plus rien à faire en ce samedi de début de mois, et que de plus tes parents ne seront pas là pour te surveiller…

- Et c'est moi l'intenable, siffla-t-il effaré.

- Pourquoi ne pas aller à la fête d'Oriane ensemble ?, dit-elle comme si le jeune homme ne l'avait pas interrompit. Clark détailla la jeune Mills, sceptique.

- Oriane ? Tu veux dire Orlane.

- Où est la différence ?, soupira Dawn l'air lassée. Avançant vers lui, elle murmura. Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ça te tente ?

- Hum…

Devant l'hésitation du jeune homme. Dawn se mordit la lèvre, détournant la tête.

- Enfin si tu veux toujours passer la soirée avec moi bien sûr… en dépit de ce match en moins.

- Non détrompe-toi ce n'est pas passé la soirée avec toi qui me gênes, c'est juste que… ce genre de soirée ne me plait pas particulièrement.

La jeune fille redressa la tête annonçant alors,

- Oh, mais tu verras qu'avec moi tu t'amuseras. Aller s'il te plait laisse-moi un peu me socialiser. On va bien rigoler et puis c'est juste histoire de passer pour voir du monde après si tu veux on s'en ira je te le promets..., déclara la jeune fille d'un regard suppliant.

- Je...

- Dis oui, fit-elle en tentant de l'attendrir.

Le jeune homme respira profondément avant d'annoncer.

- Bon, c'est d'accord, mais juste histoire d'y faire un tour alors.

- Génial Clark ! Tu es tout simplement génial, dit-elle d'un large sourire. Aux anges, elle affirma alors,

- Je te remercie.

- Pourquoi ?, questionna Clark perplexe.

- Et bien, dit Dawn en reprenant son panier. Pour les outils et pour ton aide. À présent, je dois vraiment y aller. Embrasse tes parents pour moi, dit-elle en se dirigeant de nouveau vers sa moto.

- Tu l'as bien entendu mon père t'aime déjà et crois-moi si tu veux, ma mère c'est idem.

Dawn eut un rire.

- Qu'est ce que je te disais ? J'ai toujours eu cet effet sur les parents, ajouta-t-elle en remontant sur sa moto.

Le jeune homme lui tendit son casque. Dawn le remercia d'un bref signe de tête avant d'ajouter,

- Donc à plus tard Kent.

**À suivre...**

**-Elvy-**


	7. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'une fête

**Coucou me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre. Vous trouverez une chanson vers la fin du chapitre "Party" de Demi Lovato. Et maintenant tout ce que j'ai à vous dire c'est bonne lecture.**

**La grange (suite)**

Regardant la jeune fille s'en aller à bord de sa moto Clark respira profondément. Il eut un sourire avant de détourner la tête, alors qu'il allait reprendre son travail, il entendit des bruits de pas. Se retournant il aperçut son ami d'enfance Pete Ross passant la barrière de la ferme. Le nouvel arrivant ne put décrocher ses yeux de la jeune fille s'en allant du domaine, s'avançant vers Clark il débuta,

- Mais qui était cette magnifique créature sortie tout droit de mes rêves… euh je veux dire tout droit de ta grange ?, dit-il volontairement.

Le jeune Kent eut un rire avant de se détourner du jeune homme.

- Bonjour Pete ,oui moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir.

- Clark on va vite passer l'étape des retrouvailles. Tu vas arrêter de jouer l'égoïste et tu vas tout de suite me dire qui est cette fille. Clark le regarda perplexe puis reprit,

- C'est Dawn Mills, elle joue dans la pièce à mes côtés.

- Ah c'est donc elle la nouvelle, tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était si belle.

Clark leva les épaules avant de reprendre,

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment important ?

- Bien sûr que ça l'est.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête, désabusée.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

Pete leva les sourcils avant de se rendre au milieu de la Grange.

- Et bien, le fait que tu ne l'es pas précisé est d'autant plus important. Clark redressa lentement la tête vers lui, désabusé.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous aujourd'hui ! Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre, toi aussi dis, moi !

- Waw, une corde sensible. Je ne l'avais pas vu venir, ajouta Pete d'un sourire.

Clark soupira de tout ses poumons avant de se remettre au travail.

- Nous sommes amis, ça restera entre nous donc si tu la trouves canon tu peux me dire, tu sais.

- Te dire quoi ? s'énerva Clark.

- Très bien, je vois donc si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient je veux bien aller à la fête d'Orlane avec elle. Tu nous présentes.

- Toi aussi tu y vas ?, s'étonna Clark. Pete cilla.

- Oui, mais... il me semblait que toi non. Tu m'as dit hier que… S'interrompant le jeune homme le regarda dubitative avant qu'un sourire se dessine doucement sur son visage. Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu vas y aller avec elle ?

- C'est Dawn qui me l'a proposée, se défendit-il aussitôt.

Pete hilare le regarda se rendre vers le fond de la Grange.

- Voyez-vous ça... petit cachottier tu comptais me le dire à quel moment que la future femme de ma vie t'intéressait.

- Non Pete ! Dawn est très… très loin d'être la femme avec qui tu vas passer le restant de ta vie, donc si tu pouvais arrêter de me déconcentrer.

Le jeune Ross eut un sourire, grattant sa tête.

- Je vois donc, c'est la seule chose qui t'a dérangé dans ma phrase.

- Je ne suis pas intéressée par-…

- Trop tard, annonça Pete.

- Écoute, je suis déjà allée à une soirée avec Chloé autrefois. Ce n'est pas pour autant que-…, affirma Clark.

- Oui, mais dans le cas de Chloé, tu ne t'étais pas senti obligé de te justifier, poursuivit Pete d'un ton évident.

- Pete tu m'agaces !, déclara le jeune Kent après un bref silence.

Pete eut de nouveau un rire s'adossant à un pilier il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Je vois donc si c'est une amie, fais moi son portrait.

- Je n'en ai aucunement envie, s'exclama Clark aigri.

- Je t'en prie laisse moi un peu plus connaitre celle qui partagera ma vie.

Clark se retourna vers lui, prêt à protester.

- Une contestation ?, questionna Pete en redressant la tête.

Clark serra la mâchoire avant de reprendre son travail.

- J'attends, annonça le jeune Ross avec impatience.

- Pete tu viens de la voir.

- Je ne parlais pas de son portrait physique.

Le jeune homme secoua doucement la tête.

- Je la connais à peine, je sais très peu de choses sur elle.

- Laisse-moi rattraper mon retard.

Clark respira profondément avant de reprendre.

- D'accord. Euh…, réfléchissant longuement il resta silencieux. Dawn est ironique et sarcastique. Et je crois qu'elle est aussi un peu manipulatrice sur les bords. Elle a le sens de l'humour, à l'esprit ouvert, elle est un as de la mécanique et donne des noms à ses voitures. Je ne sais pas combien elle en a, mais apparemment elles sont nombreuses. Ah oui, elle a un gout très pousser pour le base-ball et la NBA.

Pete resta silencieux avant d'annoncer d'un ton détaché.

- Qu'est ce que je disais, la femme de ma vie ?

Clark eut un sourire avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Qu'y a-t-il tu as l'air d'être subitement moins sûr de toi ? fit remarqué le jeune Kent.

- Non je remarque juste que tu as un train d'avance sur moi, mais ça n'est pas irrattrapable.

Clark eut un bref rire, secouant légèrement la tête.

- Puis comme tu l'as présente, elle a l'air sympa. Avec du caractère, mais sympa.

Clark baissa légèrement la tête avant d'annoncer,

- Elle est fan des wolverings.

- Qui… Qui ça Dawn ?, grommela Pete, effaré.

- Hein hein elle est venue ici avec deux billets pour leur match de ce soir, que mon père s'est empressé de nous piquer.

- Sérieusement, s'exclama Pete les yeux ronds.

- C'est bien la vérité Pete.

- Je n'y crois pas.

- Et moi dont !

**. . .**

**Le centre de Smallville,**

Clark et Dawn se dirigeaient vers la maison d'Orlane où la fête battait son plein. La jeune fille se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de reprendre.

- Je sens qu'on va bien rire, dit-elle d'un sourire.

- Pourquoi ?, questionna Clark soupirant.

- J'ai hâte de voir quelle est la notion d'une fête au Kansas.

Clark se tourna vers elle durant un instant, silencieux.

- Tu es vraiment mauvaise, fit-il remarquer.

Dawn eut un rire, complètement hilare.

- Oui ça m'arrive par moment.

Le jeune homme respira profondément esquissant un sourire avant de poursuivre,

- Quand je pense qu'en ce moment mon père encourage les _wolverings._

- Clark si tu veux on peut toujours faire demi-tour et-...

- Non, non excuse moi Dawn je suis vraiment qu'un idiot, fit-il se rattrapant. Je suis accompagné d'une fille qui soi-disant passant ce soir est vraiment très jolie et je me plains de ne pas voir un groupe de sportif frappé dans une balle à l'aide d'une batte.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres le regardant avec un air faussement attendrit.

- Oh Clark, c'est la plus belle chose qu'on ne m'est jamais dites.

- Je t'en prie, ne te moque pas de moi, ajouta-t-il alors. Dawn eut un sourire.

- Je sais que sa te coûte beaucoup de dire ça. Mais ils auront d'autres matches et moi d'autres billets.

Clark baissa légèrement la tête, alors que la jeune fille lui désignait la maison du doigt.

- Je crois que c'est là, dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le domicile.

- En effet, poursuivit Clark en la suivant. La tirant par le bras, le jeune Kent la fit pivoter vers lui. Attend Dawn.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers le jeune Kent attentive.

- Oui qui a-t-il ?

Le jeune homme allait répondre, mais ses yeux verts le troublèrent un instant,

- Euh… Dis moi au moins tu sais qui est Orlane ?, questionna Clark.

Dawn réfléchit un instant avant de lever les épaules.

- Est-ce que ça a vraiment de l'importance ?, annonça-t-elle.

Clark leva les sourcils avant d'éclater de rire.

- Il me semblait que oui. De toute manière quoi qu'il en soit tu es mon invité, dit-il en lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule.

Dawn redressa les yeux, puis tapant à la porte de la maison elle reprit.

- N'oublie pas que c'est moi qui t'es invité.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire avant de déclarer,

- Tu penses vraiment qu'en frappant à la porte quelqu'un va t'entendre et venir t'ouvrir.

Comme si une force quelconque tenait à le contredire, la porte s'ouvrit et une jeune latino bondit telle une furie de la maison ,suivie de près par un jeune homme torse nu

- Mais Marissa attend ! Je plaisantais. Dawn et Clark se retournèrent à leur passage.

- Je pense qu'on va bien s'amuser, reprit Dawn en se frottant les mains.

Clark grogna avant de suivre la jeune Mills à l'intérieur de la maison. Le couple rentra alors dans ce qui s'appelait « _une fête crie pour me parler_ ». De nombreuses personnes leur étaient étrangères et des bruits de porcelaine cassés se faisaient entendre à peu près toutes les trois minutes.

- Alors qu'est ce que t'en dis ? demanda Clark aussi surpris qu'elle.

- Je vais faire un tour, repose moi la question dans cinq minutes.

Clark soupira et se mit à détailler les quatre coins de la pièce essayant de trouver Pete, mais une tout autre personne se présenta devant lui. Lorsqu'il aperçut Lana Lang, son coeur s'arrêta, un instant peut-être était-ce dû, au fait que Whitney se trouvait près d'elle.

- Clark… Clark…

Le jeune Kent ne s'attendait pas à la trouver ici, à vrai dire il n'y avait pas songé un seul instant. À cette pensée il vit la jeune Lang posait son regard sur lui. Étrange. Voyant que le jeune homme ne lui répondait pas, Dawn se tourna vers lui le tirant par la manche.

- Kent, tu es là. Le jeune homme dirigea de nouveau son regard sur Dawn. Elle lui sourit.

- Ah ben enfin tu m'écoutes. J'ai besoin d'alcool.

- Quoi ?, s'étonna Clark.

- Argh !, s'exclama Dawn avant de s'approcher de son oreille. Je vais me prendre un verre, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Hum non, merci.

La jeune fille hocha de la tête, avant de s'éclipser. Respirant profondément il la regarda partir avant de relever les yeux. Lana n'était plus là, détournant la tête, il la chercha du regard. La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui, un couple entra dans la maison. Clark se décala s'excusant rapidement sous le regard accusateur du couple. Il se déplaça vers le fond de la pièce. La foule de lycéen dansait sûr du Black Eyes Peas en fond sonore. Assise dans les escaliers, il aperçut la jeune Sullivan.

- Chloé, je ne savais pas que tu serais là, s'étonna-t-il.

La jeune fille redressa la tête vers lui, elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir près d'elle.

- J'avais envie de me changer les idées, mais toi par contre qu'est-ce qui t'amène, continua Chloé alors que Clark s'installait sur la marche.

- Une idée de Dawn, avoua-t-il.

- Évidemment, murmura-t-elle avant de ramener son verre à ses lèvres. Ça ne pouvait pas être une idée de toi.

- Laisse-la tranquille, soupira Clark avec lassitude. Chloé tourna la tête vers lui avant de poursuivre.

- Je ne savais pas que tu passais autant de temps avec elle.

Clark baissa légèrement la tête, ses yeux vrillant ses mains jointes.

- Non, pas autant que ça. Mais mes parents l'aiment bien.

Chloé redressa lentement la tête vers lui, silencieuse. Clark la détailla, perplexe.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as présenté Dawn à tes parents ?

- Oui. Non…, hésita le jeune Kent. Enfaite l'occasion c'est présenté et j'en ai profité pour leur parler d'elle. Rien de plus. Mais bon quoi qu'il en soit je crois qu'elle a réussi à charmer mes parents.

- Je ne rebondirais pas sur cette remarque puisque j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas seulement tes parents, mais toi et tout le restant des garçons qui êtes charmés par Dawn.

Clark eut un rire avant de secouer la tête, hilare.

- Tu exagères, encore et toujours Chloé.

- Vraiment ? Pete et toi n'arrêtaient pas de me parler d'elle. Quand je l'ai vu cette après-midi il n'a pas arrêté de me dire combien cette fille était - je cite - « canon ».

Clark eut un rire de nouveau avant d'ajouter,

- Je crois que Pete est tombé amoureux.

- C'est ce que je dis !, insista-t-elle. Tout comme le restant des garçons du lycée.

Le rire de Clark secoua ses épaules, diverti.

- Chloé tu me fais rire. Tu amplifies toujours tout. Dawn est une fille comme les autres.

- Sauf que moi je te le dis, elle est bizarre cette fille, annonça Chloé avant de se lever. Elle cache quelque chose, et je t'assure que je le découvrirais.

Le jeune Kent leva les yeux au ciel, amusé. Chloé était toujours en quête de quelque chose. En quête d'une histoire, d'un destin déviant de la normalité. Elle pensait que tout le monde avait quelque chose à cacher. Dawn était du même avis, si Chloé la connaissait un peu mieux il était persuadé qu'elles s'entendraient. Il resongea un instant à son mur des bizarreries, et eut un frisson. Elle était beaucoup trop sur ses gardes pour tout et pour n'importe quoi.

Se redressant à son tour, il se rendit dans le salon avant de tomber sur Pete près de la cheminée. Il lui fit signe de sa présence par une tape sur le dos. Le jeune Ross se retourna avant de déclarer alors.

- Ah tu es là.

- Oui, depuis dix petites minutes. On vient d'arriver.

Pete eut un sourire avant de demander.

- Où est-elle ?

- Elle se sert une boisson.

Lorsque la foule se dispersa assez pour que Pete et Clark puissent voir le buffet, ils aperçurent Dawn se faire draguer par un jeune homme. Pete eut un rictus avant de poursuivre.

- Si les mecs de l'équipe de foot s'y mettent, je n'ai plus aucune chance.

- Voyons Pete, tu fais aussi parti de l'équipe de football, le rappela Clark. Et puis ne parle pas comme ça d'elle.

Pete eut un sourire avant de redresser la tête vers lui.

- Je t'en prie tais-toi, continua-t-il en le toisant.

- Je n'ai absolument rien dit, ajouta-t-il d'un sourire. Tu me l'as présenteras tout à l'heure.

Clark soupira resongeant aux quelques paroles qu'il venait d'échanger avec la jeune Sullivan.

- Chloé dit qu'il y a une sorte... d'engouement autour de Dawn.

- C'est à dire ?, questionna Pete en levant les sourcils.

- Elle dit que tous les garçons sont fascinés par sa beauté, et qu'il y a une sorte d'attraction autour d'elle.

- Qui est indéniable cela va sans dire, ajouta Pete en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Tu penses qu'elle a raison ?, s'étonna le fermier.

- Bien sûr qu'elle a raison Clark. C'est vrai Dawn est belle, mais il ne faut pas oublier que Smallville est une petite ville et que Dawn est nouvelle. Lorsque Chloé est arrivée avec sa famille il y a quelques années de cela, elle aussi à eux droit à ce même traitement de faveur. Les gens aiment bien la nouveauté et Dawn leur en apporte.

Le jeune Kent mit ses mains dans ses poches, attentif.

- Puis, c'est vrai qu'il est difficile d'être insensible à son charme ? Mais ça ne fait pas tout. Chloé verra bien que ça passera à un moment ou à un autre. C'est normal. Les garçons finiront par lâcher prise lorsqu'ils verront qu'elle aura fait sa place à Smallville ou si elle arrête son choix sur un garçon en particulier. Chloé est simplement jalouse, laisse lui le temps.

Clark regarda Pete, avant de sourire.

- Tu vois bien Pete, merci de m'avoir éclairé.

- De rien, affirma le jeune Ross tout sourire. Après si Dawn est aussi belle qu'intelligente là les choses se compliquent, dit-il comme au souvenir d'une blague.

Clark fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu sais déjà quelque chose ?

- Parce que je le sais oui… ,ajouta-t-il amusé. Hier en passant à l'administration le principal adjoint parlait avec sa secrétaire des nouveaux élèves. Il a commencé à parler de Dawn, il disait que bien que ça soit fait avec du retard il fallait que quelqu'un lui fasse visiter toute l'étendue du lycée.

Clark plissa les yeux, curieusement.

- Un moment, la secrétaire a ouvert son dossier et a été totalement impressionnée.

- Pourquoi cela ?, questionna Clark aussitôt.

- Parce que Dawn a un QI de 160.

- Quoi ?, s'égosilla Clark.

- Chut, s'exclama Pete comme si quelqu'un avait entendu quelque chose dans tout ce vacarme.

- Tu… tu veux dire que Dawn a un quotient intellectuel supérieur à la moyenne ?

- Totalement Clark ! J'ai vérifié, le QI moyen d'un adulte est de 100. Elle pourrait avoir fini ses études depuis un bon moment si elle le voulait.

- Absolument, murmura Clark ébahie. Je… je suis sans voix.

- Ne m'en parle pas, continua Pete amusé. Quand j'ai appris ça, je suis resté stupéfait. Il eut un rire avant d'annoncer. Fallait voir la tête de Mr Aaron lorsqu'il a entendu ça ah ah !

- Je n'en doute pas, un seul instant. Il cherche tellement à ce que ce lycée soit renommé.

- À tous les coups, il voudra avoir une petite conversation avec elle, après avoir lu en long, en large et en travers son dossier.

- Je vois exactement ou tu veux en venir, poursuivit Clark. Respirant profondément le jeune Kent balaya le salon du regard. Il ne souhaitait pas admettre que celle qu'il recherchait n'y était vraisemblablement pas. Changeant de sujet le jeune homme demandant alors,

- Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Une demie heure à peu près, pourquoi ?

Clark hocha de la tête avant d'annoncer.

- Tu savais que… hum Lana serait… là ?

- Non. Tu l'as vu ?

Clark affirma de la tête avant d'annoncer.

- À l'instant.

- Je suppose que Whitney est aussi de la partie.

- Ouai, annonça Clark d'une voix lointaine.

- Ça m'étonne de lui, je pensais qu'avec l'état de son père il allait outre passé les soirées.

Clark ne répondit pas, dans ses pensées.

- Peut-être que tu devrais aller lui parler ou peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de te torturer.

Le jeune Kent redressa la tête vers le jeune Ross, sceptique.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée, que j'aille lui parler.

Il eut un silence avant que le jeune Ross ne se mette à rire soudainement, Clark redressa la tête vers lui,

- En tout cas Dawn à une bonne descente. C'est le troisième verre que je la vois boire.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama Clark effaré. Tournant la tête vers la jeune fille il la vit vider un autre verre.

- Qu'est ce qu'elle fabrique ?

Pete eut un rire avant de suivre le jeune homme qui fendait la foule en deux. Se postant près de la jeune fille Clark aperçut un jeune homme boire à son tour. Le jeune Kent s'éclaircit la voix. Dawn se tourna vers lui.

- Oh Kent tu es là, dit-elle d'un sourire.

- Tu m'expliques ?, questionna le jeune Kent.

Dawn leva les épaules avant d'annoncer d'un ton parfaitement maitrisé.

- Austin ici présent-…

- Moi c'est Josh, intervint le jeune homme. Dawn balaya sa remarque de la main reprenant alors,

- ... Pense que je suis incapable de boire plus de vodka que lui. Et je vais lui prouver qu'il se trompe.

Pete eut un rire.

- J'adore cette fille. Clark secoua la tête.

- Dawn tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je tiens très bien l'alcool.

- Elle a l'air de dire vrai, affirma Pete à l'oreille du jeune Kent. Regarde elle a l'air complètement sobre.

- Pete ça ne va durer, soupira Clark.

- Vous en êtes à combien de verres ?

Dawn prit un autre shot alors que Josh déclarait alors,

- Vingt-trois.

- Vingt-deux, Austin apprend à compter, articula Dawn en reposant son verre.

Clark soupira fermant un instant les yeux.

- Wow Clark si elle devait être ivre ça serait déjà le cas, annonça Pete tout excité.

- Dites-moi que je rêve, murmura Clark en grognant.

- Qu'on vous rapporte des chaises, déclara Pete en claquant des doigts.

- Clark, assura Dawn d'une voix douce. Moi je m'assois toi va prendre l'air. Ça va aller, je te dis.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de l'écouter. Se dirigeant vers le balcon, il ferma la baie vitrée derrière lui. Fermant les yeux, il respira profondément. Il compta jusqu'à cinq avant de rouvrir ses yeux.

Alors, il aperçut Lana face à lui, le regardant longuement.

- Lana… hum je ne t'avais pas vu, dit-il avant de se détourner. Je vais te laisser.

- Attend, s'exclama Lana. On peut… parler ?

Le jeune Kent avala sa salive avant de déclarer doucement,

- Oui.

Lana se remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille alors que le jeune homme avançait légèrement vers elle.

- Si on m'avait dit que tu saurais là, je ne l'aurais pas cru, déclara Lana.

- Pourquoi c'est si surprenant que ça ?

- Non, mais, je sais que ce genre de soirée ne t'intéresse pas.

- Ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile de m'éviter si j'arrivais à dire non à Dawn.

Lana soupira profondément avant d'ajouter,

- Ne crois pas que j'essaye de t'éviter Clark.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas, tu ne cherches pas à m'éviter ?

Lana respira profondément avant de poursuivre,

- Écoutes-tu… tu avais raison. J'ai mal réagi. J'ai été impulsive et… enfantine. Je… je m'excuse.

Le jeune Kent la détailla, silencieux.

- Je ne voudrais pas que… que cette histoire nous dissocie. Et je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner de toi.

Le jeune Kent eut un faible sourire à peine perceptible.

- D'accord.

- Daccord ?, répéta Lana surprise.

- Oui, je pense qu'à présent on peut dire que tout ça appartient au passé.

- Oui. D'ailleurs, c'est ridicule de se disputer pour si peu ,poursuivit la jeune fille.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un long regard. Lana lui sourit et Clark embarrassé s'éclaircit la voix.

- Donc tout est de nouveau comme avant, dit-elle.

- Tout est de nouveau comme avant, soupira Clark.

- Amis ?, continua-t-elle d'un regard appuyé. Son ton était si insistant que Clark cru un instant elle souhaitait entendre autre chose. Se redressant le jeune Kent continua alors,

- Amis.

Un silence pesant s'installa. À tel point qu'un ange sembla passer. Une nouvelle musique débuta, avant que la foule d'adolescents scande des paroles en coeur.

- Je vais te laisser, annonça Lana alors. Je dois vraiment y aller, Whitney m'attend dans la voiture.

Clark acquiesça doucement de la tête avant que Lana se dirige vers le jardin, sortant par l'arrière de la maison. Le jeune Kent resta un long moment dehors, les observant partir il redressa la tête soufflant toute l'aire présente dans ses poumons. Lana et lui n'avaient jamais su comment se reparler après qu'ils soient sortis ensemble comme si le mensonge et les secrets les induisaient tellement à l'erreur qu'ils ne surent jamais comment se sortir de là et tout recommencer. Cela lui faisait du bien de prendre de la distance, mais en même temps la jeune Lang lui manquait atrocement. Comment l'absence de quelqu'un pouvait être douloureuse au point de ne plus vouloir la revoir du tout ? Parce qu'alors l'avoir tous les jours face à soi en devient douloureux, blessant, infranchissable et insurmontable. Devait-on lui jeter la première pierre s'il n'acceptait pas de souffrir ainsi pour quelqu'un qui vraisemblablement avait tourné la page ?

Levant les yeux au ciel il se demanda un instant : si Whitney et elle n'étaient pas en couple, est-ce que les choses seraient différentes. Il secoua légèrement la tête. Pete avait raison il devait arrêter de se torturer ! Avec des « si », on était capable de réécrire l'histoire. Par moment, il se demandait si Lana avait encore des sentiments pour lui. Il avait l'impression que même si c'était le cas, ce n'était pas suffisant. Elle avait des sentiments pour lui, et pourtant cela n'avait pas épargné le fait qu'elle était retournée vers Whitney.

Le jeune Kent s'appuya à la rambarde du balcon, le regard si loin qu'il se perdait dans cette nuit devenu noir. Cette sensation de bien-être, juste de paix intérieure et de paix avec soi-même lui manquait. Quand la retrouverait-il ? Il lui semblait qu'on l'avait blessé et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à cicatriser quoiqu'il advienne.

**Demi Lovato - Party**

La baie vitrée s'ouvrit de nouveau, le son alors isoler envahit le balcon. Les scandes de la foule résonnèrent à l'unissions alors qu'une voix se détachait des autres. Pete avança vers lui, l'air essoufflé. Clark se demanda un instant comment était-ce possible ? La maison était si bondée de monde qu'il était impossible de faire deux pas sans s'arrêter une fois. Le jeune Kent le détailla, suspicieux.

- Pete ça va, tu as l'air… troublé ?

- Ça fait quinze minutes que je te cherche.

- Qui a-t-il ?, questionna Clark sceptique.

- C'est Dawn, tout allait bien, elle a gagné son pari. Josh s'est écroulé après quelques verres supplémentaires puis ensuite les effets de l'alcool ont commencé à se faire ressentir sur elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?, s'exclama Clark inquiet. Il redressa la tête à la recherche de la jeune fille. Mais étonnamment le salon était quasi désert. Comment était-ce possible alors que deux secondes plutôt la pièce était noir de monde ?

- Et bien…, reprit Pete les yeux brillants. Clark ne sut pas tout de suite d'où venait cette lueur, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rende dans le salon tandis que Pete continuait d'expliquer. Orlane avait prévu d'inviter un groupe pour sa fête en fin de soirée… L'écoutant d'une oreille distraite Clark traversa la pièce avant de suivre la musique qui s'évader des enceintes. Il retrouva les lycéens dans cuisine.

- Clark tu dois me croire quand je te dis que j'ai essayé de l'éviter, mais les autres ont commencé à scander son nom et…

Clark se tourna rapidement vers lui avant de rentrer dans la salle à manger où il aperçut qu'une scène de concert improvisé s'était littéralement installée dans la pièce. Une foule de lycéens complètement en délire écoutait Dawn qui accompagné d'un micro et d'une guitare électrique chantait comme une damnée.

« **You gotta dance til you ache til you drop, til you break**

_Tu dois danser jusqu'à ce que tu aies mal, jusqu'à ce que tu tombes_

**Free your soul, let me see you shake**

_Jusqu'à ce que tu libères ton âme, laisse-moi te voir remuer_

**One by one we're stealing the stage**

_Un par un, nous nous emparons de la scène_

**Here we come, so get out of our way**

_Nous voilà alors bouger de notre chemin_

**It won t be long til the summer's gone**

_Ce ne sera pas long, jusqu'à ce que l'été soit fini_

**Get your party on, so we'll sing along**

_Fais la fête, alors chante sans t'arrêter_

**Hold on tight, it s a crazy night**

_Accroche-toi bien, c'est une folle nuit_

**Get your party on, so we'll scream it out loud**

_Fais la fête, et crie bien fort_

**Yeah ! »**

- Dites moi que je rêve, susurra Clark la bouche béante et les yeux ronds.

- Si c'est un rêve je veux y vivre à tout jamais, s'exclama Pete un sourire si large sur le visage qu'il était presque sûr qu'il serait incapable d'éprouver de la peine de nouveau.

La jeune fille enroula ses cheveux les reposant sur une de ses épaules, avant de saisir à nouveau son micro.

**« You re all dolled up with nowhere to go**

_Tu te sens oppressé, sans nulle part où aller_

**You wanna get out and put on a show**

_Tu veux sortir et faire le show_

**There's nothing wrong with staying home**

_Il n'y a rien de mal à rester à la maison_

**As long as you ve got your radio**

_Du moment que tu as ta radio_

**It won t be long til the summer's gone**

_Ce ne sera pas long, jusqu'à ce que l'été soit fini_

**Get your party on, so we'll sing along**

_Fais la fête, alors chante sans t'arrêter_

**Hold on tight, it s a crazy night**

_Accroche-toi bien, c'est une folle nuit_

**Get your party on, so we'll scream it **

_Fais la fête, alors crie. »_

- Ça dure depuis combien de temps ?, s'exclama le jeune Kent en reprenant ses esprits.

- C'est sa deuxième chanson, avoua Pete mal à l'aise.

Clark le réprimanda du regard,

- Quoi ? Tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir, je n'ai jamais entendu, quelqu'un chanter comme ça de toute ma vie. Regarde ça Clark, elle est géniale. Il m'a fallu bien dix bonnes minutes pour m'en remettre.

- Je n'y crois pas, déclara Clark avant de tenter de se frayer un chemin.

**« Don't wanna wait and don't ya be late**

_N'attends pas. Ne sois pas en retard_

**Get your party on, so we'll sing along**

_Fais la fête, alors chante sans t'arrêter_

**Hold on tight, it s a crazy night**

_Accroches-toi bien, C'est une folle nuit_

**Get your party on, so we'll scream it out loud**

_Fais la fête, et crie bien fort »_

Clark observait la foule d'étudiants scander les paroles avec elle, complètement diverties. Était-il le seul à trouver ça complètement irréaliste et hallucinant ? La jeune fille effectua un solo de guitare, dans un éclat de rire. Un vrai jeu d'enfant. Sûrement que demain, il se lèverait et qu'il se rendrait compte qu'il avait rêvé.

La jeune Mills s'approcha du micro s'adressant alors à son public.

**- « Come on, tell you to take its. Bring it home for me, baby**

_Allez, prend le rythme ! Ou Ramène-le à la maison pour moi, bébé »_

- Il faut faire quelque chose avant que la police rapplique, affirma Clark à Pete qui s'amusait beaucoup trop pour l'écouter.

- Hein, s'étonna son ami. Euh oui tu as raison. Après celle-ci, ajouta-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Clark grogna avant de redresser la tête vers Dawn qui se remettait à chanter.

- "L'alcool ne me fait aucun effet", tu parles, siffla-t-il avant de contourner le comptoir du bar.

**« The little things that you do**

_Les petites choses que tu fais_

**From across the room**

_Depuis l'autre côté de la pièce_

**I see you re sendin' me clues**

_Je te vois m'envoyer des indices_

**There in the way you make me move**

_Là, vers le chemin vers toi, tu me fais danser »_

Le jeune Kent la regarda, admiratif. Où avait-elle appris à chanter comme ça ? Sa voix était si belle qu'il avait presque de la peine de devoir y mettre fin.

**« Get your party on**

_Fais la fête_

**Get your, get your party on**

_Fais-la, fais la fête_

**Let's do it again !**

_Et ensuite... Refait là encore ! »_

Dawn recula de quelques pas, alors que des applaudissements redoubler d'intensité. Elle eut un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret avant de s'approcher de nouveau du micro.

- Mes chers merci, vous êtes un excellent public, dit-elle en effectuant une révérence.

Elle reposa ses mains sur sa guitare, débutant une nouvelle introduction de chanson.

- Non, non et non ! , déclara Clark en la tirant par le bras.

- Oh Kent, salut, fit-elle amuser.

- Viens, on rentre !, ajouta-t-il en l'installant de force sur son épaule.

- Argh Clark repose moi par terre, dit-elle en se débattant. Kent je suis en train de donnée un concert privé.

- Oh non ! , entendit le jeune Kent en direction de la foule. Il reçut des plaintes, et des blâmes. Pete tenta de se faire petit.

Le jeune homme s'approcha du micro à pied à son tour avant d'annoncer alors.

- Le concert est terminé !

Sur ce, il tourna les talons Dawn sur ses épaules. La jeune Mills saisit le micro au passage réclamant alors.

- Je ne m'en souviendrai sûrement pas demain, alors s'il vous plaît n'essayer pas de me le rappeler. Merci.

Faisant tomber le micro à terre, un son strident s'en échappa, des protestations se firent entendre.

- Oups ! Désolée et merci pour ta guitare, dit-elle en tendant l'instrument à un des musiciens près de la cuisine tandis que Clark se dirigeait vers la sortie de la maison.

- Dawn… Dawn attend, fit un jeune homme en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui commande les rennes, dit-elle amusée en désignant Clark du doigt.

- Euh… je me disais que demain, je… je pourrais peut-être t'appeler… hum je veux dire si tu veux on pourrait peut-être aller se prendre un verre, tenta-t-il.

Clark grogna avant de se diriger vers le balcon d'un point de vue purement stratégique.

- Non merci les gars Clark est mon préféré, ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire. Pas vrai, Kent ?, l'agrafa-t-elle en lui tapant sur le dos.

- Sans commentaire, annonça Clark en arrivant dans le jardin.

- Oh toi par contre… oui toi je veux bien ton numéro, dit-elle alors en pointant un garçon brun du doigt.

Pete sorti à son tour, avant de répondre.

- Dégage, elle est complètement à côté de ses pompes.

- Et puis de toute manière je rigolais, affirma-t-elle hilare avant que Clark ne l'installe dans la voiture. Le jeune Kent fit le tour de la voiture avant de s'installer près d'elle. Pete apparu à la fenêtre passager.

- Tu vas t'en sortir ?, questionna-t-il aussitôt.

- Je pense que oui, Dawn n'habite pas loin. Elle a besoin de sommeil.

- Okay.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, continua Clark abusé. Je suis parti l'espace de deux petites minutes et lorsque je reviens, Dawn est devenue une star du rock.

Pete eut un faible rire avant d'annoncer.

- Cette soirée restera à jamais graver dans ma tête.

- Et moi dont, assura Clark en secouant légèrement la tête.

Pete donna une légère tape sur le toit de la voiture poursuivant,

- Rentre vite, tu as raison elle a besoin de se reposer.

- Oui, j'y vais, continua Clark.

Le jeune Ross se redressa avant de se rendre à son tour à sa voiture. Le jeune Kent posa son regard sur Dawn, la jeune fille avait les yeux clos la tête posait sur la vitre. Clark se pencha vers elle, lui mettant sa ceinture.

- Je me demande encore qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Les fêtes à Smallville ne sont pas du tout les mêmes, qu'à L.A, dit-elle alors.

- Je te crois sur parole, souffla-t-il. Est-ce que tout va bien au moins ?

- Tout roule comme sur des roulettes, je ne me suis jamais autant amusée, ajouta-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux. J'ai juste un peu la tête qui tourne.

Clark la détailla avant de décompresser.

- Tout à l'heure, tu m'as carrément fait flipper, tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te blesser.

- Avec quoi, ma guitare Kent ?

- Ne me donne pas de leçon Dawn, tu es saoule.

- Je ne le suis pas, affirma-t-elle en se recroquevillant sur son siège.

- Bien sûr, souffla-t-il avant de redémarrer.

- Ne roule pas trop vite j'ai l'impression d'être sur une immense patinoire.

- À présent tu es sûre de ne pas être saoule, répliqua Clark l'air interrogatif.

- Rabat-joie, murmura-t-elle avant de fermer de nouveau ses yeux.

**À suivre...**

**C'est la fin de celui-ci, mais bientôt le début d'un autre surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez sa ne fait que m'aider et je remercie ceux qui prenne le temps de le faire. J'apprécie. À bientôt.**


	8. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'un pantalon

Dawn et Clark sur la route roulaient vers l'extérieur du quartier.

- Ça va mieux, s'enquit le jeune Kent.

Dawn affirma doucement de la tête.

- Clark tu ne peux pas me ramener chez moi mon père va devenir fou.

- Oui, je sais, tu me l'as déjà dit, Dawn, mais on ne peut pas faire autrement. La jeune fille eut un rire incompréhensible, Clark tourna légèrement la tête vers elle.

- Je radote.

- Oui, fit-il avec un léger sourire. Dawn se calma un instant puis reprit,

- Tu sais je suis capable de conduire, je t'assure. Clark lui jeta un léger coup d'œil moqueur puis ajouta,

- Oui, c'est ça essaye d'abord de marcher droit et de dire l'alphabet à l'envers après on verra.

- zyxwvutsrqponmlkjihgfedcba, débita-t-elle les yeux clos.

- Okay, je n'ai rien dit.

- Tu es vraiment méchant, souffla-t-elle doucement. Tu vas voir je prendrais ma revanche quand...quand je serai...

- Sobre.

- Oui voilà c'est ce que je voulais dire.

- Et tu penses que tu vas t'en souvenir ?

- Il est probable que non, dit-elle alors. Il sourit. Kent doucement dans les virages.

- Oh désolé, mais ne t'inquiète pas on est arrivé, précisa le jeune homme.

- Chez moi ?

- Oui. La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers Clark. Je t'aurais bien proposé de visiter la maison, mais…, continua Dawn d'un ton grave.

- En pleine nuit ? ajouta Clark d'un air qui exprimait moitié question moitié affirmation.

- Et alors on aurait pu se faire une petite partie de jeux vidéos.

- Pourquoi tu aimes ça ?

- Ouai. Plus fan que moi y'a pas. Clark la regarda un instant et secoua la tête, dans ses pensées.

- Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner Dawn.

Après un silence la jeune fille respira profondément avant de poser lourdement sa tête sur son siège,

- Ça va ? demanda Clark de nouveau.

- Oui, c'est juste que je me disais que demain matin le réveil serait dur.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu as fait ça alors ?, continua-t-il alors.

- Fait quoi ?

- Boire. Pourquoi est-ce que tu as bu ? demanda Clark curieusement. La jeune fille se redressa.

- Tu penses vraiment que je l'ai fait exprès, ajouta Dawn déconcertée. Clark la fixa calmement,

- Oui, dit-il franchement. Tu essayais de prouver quelque chose, et j'aurais voulu savoir quoi ?

- Je n'ai jamais cru que l'alcool pouvait effacer ou faire oublier n'importe quels problèmes, soit-il ? Bien que plus que jamais j'en ai. Alors ne t'attend pas à ce que je te dise que j'ai fait ça pour un quelconque repenti ou autre, car je pense que si on a un problème on doit le régler et ne pas fuir devant ses responsabilités.

- Compris, affirma Clark.

- Bien, ajouta-t-elle se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le siège.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ,dit-il insistant.

- Je viens de te le dire. Il n'y a aucun souci. Le jeune homme soupira et reprit,

- Laisse-moi en douter.

- Je ferai mieux de rentrer chez moi, affirma-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

- Dawn , continua-t-il sortant afin de la rattraper. La jeune fille s'apprêta à sortir, mais se stoppa ayant un moment de brouillard au niveau de la vue. Clark s'approcha d'elle et lui tendit la main.

- Attend... je vais t'aider. La jeune fille s'extirpa puis refusant son aide elle maugréa,

- Pas la peine. Clark s'immobilisa tandis que la jeune fille reprit son chemin. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Dawn attend... argh mais qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtue. Dawn s'arrêta à son tour puis pivota vers lui, effarée.

- Moi têtue. Ça, c'est le comble parce que toi ça doit bien atteindre le paroxysme. Clark avança vers elle, avant de lui saisir le bras afin qu'elle ne trébuche pas.

- Tu ne veux pas de mon aide, et bien tu l'auras quand même parce que je n'en crois pas un mot.

Un silence s'installa. Dawn se décala, afin de se dégager de son emprise.

- Je peux me débrouiller seule, Kent.

Clark soupira longuement.

- Et si on arrêtait de nous disputer, ça ne nous va pas du tout.

Dawn garda le silence avant de se retournait vers sa maison. Clark la suivit, attentif à chacun de ses pas. Comment se faisait-il que du haut de ses talons, Dawn ne s'était pas encore écroulée.

- Dis Clark est ce qu'il t'arrive de réfléchir avant d'agir ?

- Je te demande pardon ?, demanda le fermier prit de cour.

- Oui, j'ai l'impression parfois que tu ne regardes pas autour de toi.

- Dawn.

- Que tu ne vois pas les gens qui s'intéressent à toi...

- Je... Il fit une pause, il pinça ses lèvres avant de questionner. De qui tu parles ?

- Tout d'abord Lana.

- Bien sûr, soupira Clark.

- Cette fille te mange complètement dans le creux de la main j'en connais plus d'un qui ne laisserait pas cette chance passer et toi tu es là presque insensible.

- Elle est avec Whitney !, déclara-t-il étonné par ses accusations.

- Ce n'est ni une barrière ni un obstacle, mais juste une contrainte. Je vois comment tu regardes cette fille il est clair que tu es loin d'être impassible à son charme.

Clark baissa la tête, avant de siffler acerbe.

- Est-ce que c'est ta manière de te venger ? De tout reporter sur les autres.

Dawn s'interrompit avant de se redresser, agacée. De la lumière puis des bruits se firent entendre dans la maison des Mills. Dawn se tourna vers sa maison. Prenant Clark par le bras, elle se dirigea vers l'arrière de sa maison, afin de n'être vue de quiconque. Il eut du bruit avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre.

- À bientôt, fit un homme sortant de la maison de la jeune femme. Dawn les observa avec précaution.

- Est-ce que sa serait lui le..., chuchota la jeune fille concentrée.

- Tu le connais, demanda Clark dos au mur.

- Euh... oui, mentit la jeune fille, c'est un agent à mon père, murmura Dawn.

- Agent tu dit ? Ça fait très... protection nationale. Dawn se rendit compte qu'elle avait fait une erreur.

- Rien je veux dire que... que c'est un associé c'est tout, continua la jeune fille se penchant vers le muret afin de voir où s'en aller l'homme qui venait juste de sortir de son domaine. Entendant le silence assez prolongé de Clark la jeune fille leva la tête priant le ciel pour qu'il est cru à son histoire. Dirigeant son regard vers Clark elle se rendit compte qu'elle était beaucoup trop près du jeune homme. Clark plongea son regard dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

- Désolée, fit-elle se décalant vers l'extérieur gêné.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-il embarrasser. Elle se redressa, s'éclaircissant la voix, mal à l'aise.

- Dawn c'est toi, fit une voix vers l'arrière de la maison. Clark et Dawn se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. S'époussetant, Dawn se dirigea vers la voix.

- Will ? fit la jeune fille s'avançant vers le jeune homme.

Clark les observa, dubitatif. Dawn parlait avec un jeune homme aux cheveux brun clair d'à peu près 17 ans.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? À cette heure-ci ?

- Ton père avait besoin de moi et aussi je voulais te parler. Tu me manquais, affirma-t-il avant de poser son regard sur le fermier. Dawn sourit,

- Euh... Clark je te présente Billy Dawson, Will voici Clark Kent.

- Salut, dit Clark lui tendant une main chaleureuse. Will regarda sa main un instant un air narquois sur le visage. Dawn le fixa d'un regard appuyer.

- Will.

Le jeune homme eut un rictus.

- Salut, répondit le jeune homme lui serrant rapidement la main. Dawn sourit légèrement tandis que son ami se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

- J'ai cru que j'allais te voir lorsque tu allais arriver alors je t'ai attendu, mais je ne pensais pas que tu arriverais avec un invité.

- Oui, c'est juste qu'il y a eu un imprévu, dit-elle en s'éclaircissant la voix.

La jeune fille se sentit presque tomber, mais Clark la retint juste avant qu'elle ne bascule, tel un réflexe Dawn mit ses mains sur celle de Clark la tenant déjà.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle.

- Imprévu tu dis. Voyant le regard menaçant de son ami elle retira les mains de Clark de ses hanches et s'éclaircit la voix. Dawn tu es complètement saoule.

- Non c'est faux. Will lui jeta un regard entendu. Bon d'accord je le suis, mais pas complètement j'ai toute ma tête tu sais.

- Tu vas dans des soirées avec des soi-disant amis pour qui te ramène saoule au bout du compte.

- Hey !, s'exclama Clark. Dawn l'interrompit.

- Clark n'y est pour rien, tout est de ma faute Will, dit-elle en levant une main afin que le jeune homme n'avance pas plus.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, dit-il en jetant un regard noir au fermier.

- Okay, je vous laisse ,en conclut Clark.

- Non attends Clark... s'il te plait ,demanda Dawn se tournant vers lui.

- Alors c'est moi qui m'en vais, poursuivit l'ami de la jeune fille. Dawn exaspérée se tourna vers Will.

- Non attends Will surtout pas toi. Le fermier parut surpris et vexé.

- Quoi !, fit Clark les yeux ronds.

- Non Kent c'est pas ce que tu penses... c'est juste que Will est mon ami d'enfance et-…

S'interrompant elle soupira posant une main sur son front se tournant de nouveau vers son ami elle entreprit,

- Écoute Will s'il te plait je t'en supplie, je t'implore, ne dis, rien à mon père il me tuerait pour ça.

- Et ça serait mérité Dawn, tu sais très bien que-…

- Will je t'en pris, fit la jeune fille les yeux implorants. Il la dévisagea avant de rouler des yeux.

- Très bien, c'est d'accord, tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser, répondit-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Clark.

- Super ! Maintenant, dis-moi ce que tu voulais me dire. Le jeune homme regarda à gauche puis à droite hésitant,

- Euh... Je te le dirais demain lorsque tu ne seras plus saoule et que tu n'auras pas une chance sur deux d'avoir oublié ce que je t'ai dit. Dawn lui envoya un léger coup de poing sur l'épaule, mal à l'aise.

- D'accord donc on se revoit demain, ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire.

- C'est promis, ajouta le jeune homme en posant un baiser sur sa joue. Dawn caressa doucement sa joue avant de déclarer,

- Très bien alors a plus Will et... toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Reposant un dernier regard sur Clark il ajouta,

- Ne traîne pas trop, ça craint dans les parages.

Sur ce, le jeune homme les contourna avant de sortir du domaine. Dawn respira profondément avant de se tourner vers Clark.

- Au moins, mon père n'en saura rien, poursuivit-elle se tournant vers Clark. Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle devant le visage déconfit de Clark.

- Mais c'est qui ce type ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Will... oh et bien... je le qualifierais de… je ne sais pas trop…

- Si tu n'en sais rien Dawn je ne peux pas le savoir à ta place !, affirma-t-il.

- Hé ! Tu oublies que ce soir j'ai un peu forcé sur la vodka alors laisse moi le temps d'immerger. Se donnant un moment de répit elle poursuivit alors,

- Heum Willl est l'un de mes plus grands amis. Je le connais depuis très... très longtemps c'est aussi mon jardinier.

- Ton jardinier ?

- Ne le juge pas trop vite Clark, Will est juste très protecteur, possessif et vigilant surtout avec ceux qu'il aime. Clark lui jeta un regard évident.

- Bon si je ne veux pas croiser mon père il faut vraiment que j'y aille à présent Kent.

- Oui, je comprends. Je viendrais te chercher avant d'aller au lycée pour savoir si tout va bien, s'enquit Clark.

Dawn grogna.

- Oh merde le lycée. Quelle idée !

Clark sourit légèrement avant d'annoncer.

- Repose-toi bien.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête, avant d'ajouter.

- Je te remercie Kent pour tout.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête pinçant ses lèvres. Dawn reprit son chemin vers l'arrière de la maison. Le jeune Kent attendit de la voir rentrer chez elle, avant de sortir du domaine. Se dirigeant vers la ruelle, il mit ses mains dans ses poches en songeant alors :_ « Wow... mais quelle soirée ! »_

. . .

**Maison des Mills,**

Le jeune homme ne se pressa pas. Sur la route, il avait appelé Dawn. La jeune fille lui avait dit de passer par la porte de derrière étant donné que son père était encore dans les parages et que s'il le voyait il n'arrêtait pas de lui poser des montagnes de questions. Clark s'était plié à ses exigences à vrai dire il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Mais au moins en entendant sa voix au téléphone, il était satisfait d'apprendre qu'elle s'était réveillée ce matin… en vie. Frappant à la porte, il attendit.

- Angel s'il te plait va ouvrir, fit une voix féminine.

- Oui mam, répondit faiblement la jeune fille allant vers la porte. Salut, reprit-elle se passant une main dans les cheveux. Clark resta bouche bée détaillant la jeune Mills. Ah Clark c'est toi je t'en pris entre !

- Bonjour, réussit-il à sortir continuant à l'observer. Dawn est ce que c'est normal que tu sois -…

- C'est bien que tu sois là Kent, continua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine, je voulais te dire que j'étais vraiment désolée pour hier soir.

- Oh... eumh ,bégaya le jeune homme en tentant de se concentrer, oui. Dawn alla vers le réfrigérateur et en sortit une bouteille de jus d'orange.

- Dawn tu-…

- J'ai encore abusé de l'alcool, l'interrompit-elle de nouveau. Et quand je bois, je me transforme en Janis Joplin. Je me suis laissée aller et je n'aurais pas du forcé sur l'alcool. La dernière fois que j'ai trop bu, ça à presque fini en very bad trip.

Le fermier cilla avant de reprendre la conversation,

- Ah crois-moi, je te crois.

Dawn leva lentement les yeux vers lui, l'air détaché.

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle en tentant de contrôler sa voix. Hier, je t'ai dit quelque chose d'élogieux ou de blessant peut-être ?, demanda-t-elle en se servant un verre de jus d'orange.

- Non, non.

- De choquant alors ? Clark secoua la tête s'installant près du comptoir.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, mais...

- De marrant.

- Dawn non c'est pas ça arrête !

- Alors c'est quoi, je t'ai dit quelque chose de pervers ?

-...

Ayant comme réponse le silence Dawn leva aussitôt sa tête vers le jeune fermier.

- Quoi j'ai dit ça ? demanda-t-elle légèrement affolée.

- Non Dawn. La jeune fille souffla de tous ses poumons, soulâgée. Mais j'aurais préféré, murmura-t-il.

- Je te demande pardon, déclara-t-elle sceptique.

- Tu te rappelles de quoi ?, demanda-t-il en posant ses mains sur le comptoir.

- Oh juste de quelques brides par-ci par-là, mais absolument rien de concret.

- Vraiment ? questionna Clark égaré.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle. Et vu ta tête, j'ai de plus en plus peur.

- Tu ne te rappelles d'absolument rien ? Dawn acquiesça doucement de la tête. Oh non c'est trop facile.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama-t-elle alors, dis moi je commence à paniquer.

Clark eut un rire avant de redresser la tête vers elle.

- Accroche-toi bien.

Dawn posa la bouteille sur la table, s'appuyant à son tour, attentive.

- Est-ce que les mots « guitare électrique » te disent quelque chose.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête.

- Hein hein, je n'en ai jamais joué. Je ne fais que de la guitare acoustique.

Clark la regarda les yeux ronds, littéralement sans voix. Dawn le prit par les épaules le secouant comme un martini.

- Parle Kent je t'en prie !

Reprenant ses esprits Clark cilla avant d'annoncer.

- Lors de la soirée, je t'ai vu en jouer comme Jimi Hendrix. C'est étonnant que tu ne t'y sois pas mise avec les dents.

Dawn devint pâle.

- Oh non, ne me dites pas que je l'ai refait.

- Refait ? Je te demande pardon, tu donnes des concerts à chaque fête où tu te pointes, s'exclama Clark ahuri.

Dawn respira profondément tentant de se calmer.

- Et bien, la dernière fois j'ai joué du Chopin pendant trois heures alors que ça faisait cinq ans que je n'avais pas touché un piano. Chaque fois que je suis un peu saoule, on va dire que mes inhibitions... s'évadent complètement.

- « S'évade ». Dawn lorsque je suis arrivé dans la cuisine tu étais perchée sur la table à manger, avec un micro et une guitare devant des lycéens en complète admiration.

Dawn se cacha le visage, honteuse.

- Oh non !

- Dawn ta voix, ta musique, ton déhanché !, insista Clark sans pitié.

- Je t'en pris tais-toi, affirma Dawn en retirant ses mains de son visage.

- Encore un peu et certain allait te demander un autographe... ou en mariage à voir ! , dit-il d'un sourire.

- Oh, gémit Dawn du fond de sa gorge. Tu es sans pitié avec moi. Elle se leva, se mettant à faire les cent pas dans sa cuisine elle fit glisser ses mains sur sa nuque fermant un court instant les yeux. Reposant son regard sur Clark qui la détaillait, amusé, elle affirma en se tordant les doigts.

- Dis-moi juste… quelles chansons ?

- Ça a vraiment de l'importance ?

- Ça en a pour moi, précipita t-elle sur les nerfs.

Le visage de Clark se fendit d'un sourire avant qu'il annonce, joueur.

- "Friday" de Rebecca Black.

- NON !, s'écria Dawn les yeux écarquillés.

- Je plaisante, relax !, affirma-t-il hilare. Dawn recommanda à respirer. Apparement tu as chanté "Get back" et "Party" de Demi Lovato.

- Comment ça apparemment ?, questionna Dawn ses mains sur sa tête. Tu n'étais pas là.

- Je ne suis arrivée qu'au deuxième couplet de « Party », mais lorsque je t'ai sorti de là tu t'apprêtais à débuter « Ignorance ».

- Dites-moi que je rêve !

- Non Dawn, tu ne rêves pas, affirma-t-il en secouant la tête. Samedi je l'ai un instant cru moi aussi.

Dawn s'installa au comptoir de nouveau posant sa tête dans ses bras.

- Sache juste une chose Dawn, à aucun instant, tu t'es ridiculisée. Tu as été insouciante, imprudente, joueuse mais j'ai bien eu l'impression que tu t'éclatais. Tu étais géniale et… et ta voix… Wow !

Dawn redressa la tête, l'air anéanti.

- Super, j'arrive dans une nouvelle ville et voilà comment je me fais remarquer.

- Heureusement que tu n'étais pas totalement saoule, s'exclama-t-il d'un sourire.

Dawn redressa la tête vers lui avant de répondre.

- La ferme Kent !

- Puis ensuite, poursuivit-il. Dawn se redressa, anxieuse.

- Quoi il y a autre chose, s'étonna-t-elle.

Clark acquiesça, poursuivant

- Je t'ai trainé jusqu'à chez toi parce que, oui tu souhaitais vraiment continuer ton show. Mais ensuite, nous sommes tombés sur… euh ton jardinier.

- Mon jardinier ? questionna Dawn. Je n'ai pas de jardinier.

- Si, affirma Clark en levant un sourcil. Euh… Billy.

- Quoi Will est ici ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

- Ouai et plus revêche que jamais, dit-il entre les dents.

Dawn posa une main sur son front secouant doucement la tête.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Une soirée entièrement balayé de mon esprit.

- Ne t'en fais pas tes fans seront là pour te le rappeler, assura t-il d'un sourire tordu.

- Oh non ! Je ne veux pas y aller, dit-elle en laissant tomber sa tête lourdement sur le bois froid de son comptoir.

Clark eut un sourire, posant une main sur ses cheveux.

- Courage !

Une voix se fit entendre la même que quelques minutes auparavant -celle de la mère de Dawn- discutant au téléphone.

- Oui, je suis d'accord avec toi Diana, mais on a toujours mis cette rubrique en troisième page alors pourquoi changer... Tournant la tête vers sa fille, elle poursuivit.

- Hum attends une seconde.

- Dawn qui est ce qui a sonné à la porte tout à l'heure ?

La jeune Mills redressa la tête, retirant ses cheveux de son visage.

- Oh c'est Clark Kent, un ami. Le fermier fit un signe de la main.

- Bonjour Madame Mills.

- Enchanté, continua la femme. Puis s'adressant de nouveau à sa fille elle reprit,

- Angel laisse moi te poser une question.

- Je t'écoute ,fit Dawn avant d'avaler une gorgée de son jus d'orange.

- Pourquoi es-tu en sous-vêtements ?

- Quoi, cracha la jeune fille parole comme boisson. Elle se regarda, elle portait un tee-shirt ainsi qu'un boxeur noir elle tira le seul débardeur la recouvrant et se retourna vers Clark d'un regard accusateur.

- Euh... Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je n'y suis pour rien. J'ai essayé de te le dire… à plusieurs reprises. Mais tu es chez toi j'ai cru que tu avais l'habitude de...

- Oui, mais pourquoi ne m'avoir rien signalé ?

- Et bien je...je...

- Argh Kent ! La jeune fille souffla et monta les escaliers, mais pas trop vite sa tête lui faisant encore mal. « _C'est le grand huit cet escalier_ » songea-t-elle.

La mère de Dawn regarda un instant de plus Clark amusé,

- Vous vouliez dire ?

- Euh..., se reprit-il se remettant droit et arrêtant subitement de rigoler.

- Rien... je ne voulais rien dire. La femme roula des yeux et reprit sa communication téléphonique.

. . .

**Smallville High school :**

Dawn et Clark entrèrent dans l'enceinte du lycée parcourant les couloirs,

- Quel cour as-tu ? demanda le jeune fermier.

- Physique avec Mr Tren ça risque d'être amusant ,fit-elle sarcastique.

- Oui, je vois le type. Et bien, je te souhaite bien le courage.

- Ouai ,fit-elle ralentissant vers son casier tandis que Clark alla vers le sien juste en face de celui de la jeune fille. La journée risque d'être très très longue pour moi j'ai un mal de crâne pas possible.

- Ma pauvre, comme ça tu seras que l'alcool n'est jamais un bon moyen ,fit-il fouillant dans son casier.

- Arrête, y'a déjà cinq élèves qui m'ont félicités pour ma prestation de samedi.

Clark eut un rire avant d'annoncer.

- Tu peux enlever tes lunettes de soleil maintenant on est à l'intérieur.

Dawn baissa légèrement ses lunettes le détaillant agacé.

- Dawn, fit un lycéen en se dirigeant vers elle. Je te cherchais partout, avec ses lunettes je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

Dawn eut un rictus, Clark se tourna complètement diverti.

- Tiens tes cent dollars de notre pari. Bien jouer Hendrix.

Dawn observa l'argent avant d'observer le jeune Kent, rire aux éclats.

- Hendrix, répéta-t-il à bout de souffle.

- Je commence à avoir peur, même le président des échecs m'a appelée Hendrix ce matin. Et puis d'où sort cet argent ?

- Tu n'as pas entendu tu l'as gagnée, Hendrix, affirma Clark la voix trainante.

Dawn avança d'un pas vers lui, le regard menaçant.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu m'as vu en sous-vêtement Kent que ça te donne le droit d'ironiser mes actes, annonça t-elle avant de déposer ses affaires dans son casier. Clark pinça ses lèvres.

- Dawn je te l'ai déjà dit et je te le répète, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te... gênée. Clark se remit à rire de plus belle, navré je n'y arrive pas. La situation était vraiment très drôle, reprit-il. Mon rire est incontrôlable.

- Clark tu es vraiment...

- Oui, fit-il les lèvres pincés.

- Argh !, s'énerva-t-elle en prenant son livre de Physique/Chimie et pivotant de nouveau vers Clark, exaspérant... oui voilà ce que tu es. Exaspérant.

- Dawn pardonne moi je... je ne voulais vraiment pas te faire honte, je ne suis vraiment pas comme ça. La jeune fille ferma sèchement son casier et s'avançant vers Clark elle le poussa légèrement ajoutant d'un faible sourire,

- La roue tourne Kent.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? demanda-t-il tandis que la jeune fille s'en allait déjà vers sa salle de cour.

- Tu verras.

- Dawn qu'as tu voulu dire ?... Dis-le-moi. La sonnerie résonna. Clark regarda le haut-parleur embêter puis reposa son regard vers la silhouette de Dawn s'éloignant, résigner il sourit légèrement et s'en alla vers son prochain cour.

**À suivre...**

**Voilà pour la suite, je vous remercie encore pour vos reviews et je vous dis à très bientôt.**

**-Elvy-**


	9. Il ne m'aurait fallu que de l'aspirine

**. . .**

**Smallville High School**

La cloche se fit entendre à nouveau annonçant la fin des cours de la matinée. De nombreux lycéens sortaient de l'établissement et Dawn en manque d'aspirine décida de rentrer chez elle pour l'heure du déjeuner. Le soleil lui agresser les yeux, et ses lunettes de soleil ne lui étaient vraisemblablement d'aucune utilité. Entrant dans sa voiture la jeune fille y posa son sac. La jeune Mille démarra puis mit la radio où quelques notes de musiques se firent entendre avant qu'elle ne s'éteigne subitement ainsi que le compteur. Dawn fronça les sourcils avant de tourner la clé de nouveau sans succès.

- Argh , grogna-t-elle en posant lourdement sa tête sur son siège. Je suis maudite. Prise d'un nouvel espoir elle retenta l'expérience sans résultat.

- Rebecca !, s'énerva-t-elle contre sa voiture.

- Est-ce que je peux t'aider, fit un jeune homme en remontant aussitôt son capot. Dawn surprise par cette soudaine prise d'intérêt retira ses clés du compteur avant de sortir de sa voiture. Elle la contourna avant de se postait devant l'intrus.

- Excuse moi, est-ce qu'on se connait ? demanda Dawn en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Le jeune homme se redressa avant de sortir son nez du capot, comme déranger en plein travail. Dawn l'étudia, égarée. Il lui offrit un sourire avant de poursuivre,

- Moi je te connais. Dawn fronça les sourcils, perplexes.

- Ah bon j'aimerais bien savoir comment ? questionna-t-elle avant de refermer le capot de sa voiture.

Le jeune homme pivota vers elle avant d'expliquer,

- Tu étais à la fête d'Orlane ce week-end. « Get your party on, so we'll sing along… », dit-il amuser. Ça te dit quelque chose.

Dawn gémit, honteuse.

- Qui aurait pu croire qu'il y avait autant de gens à Smallville.

Il eut un sourire avant de se présenter.

- Je m'appelle Sam. Je suis juste de passage dans ce lycée.

- Mouai, soupira Dawn en détournant la tête désintéressée. C'est bien gentil tout ça, mais je suis assez pressée Samy, donc j'aimerais que tu évites de toucher à ma voiture si c'est trop de demander.

- J'ai vu que tu avais quelques difficultés avec ta voiture et comme je m'y connais un peu en mécanique. Je me suis dit que tu aurais besoin d'aide. Dawn croisa les bras reposant ses yeux sur lui,

Le jeune homme était grand et avait les cheveux châtain clair. Il paraissait avoir un ou deux ans de plus que la moyenne des élèves. Il semblait sortir tout droit de ses fameuses résidences bourgeoises que Dawn ne connaissait que trop bien. Ses yeux foncés dégageaient une certaine assurance assez pénible à son égard. Un vrai Monsieur je sais tout.

- Quelle âme charitable sur laquelle je suis tombée ou devrais je dire trébucher. Mais à partir de maintenant, je pense pouvoir reprendre le relais.

Sam se tourna vers elle la regardant de haut en bas puis esquissant un sourire. Dawn parut outrée,

- Elle est vraiment sublime, fit-il se penchant vers l'intérieur du capot.

- En ce moment, je sais à quoi tu penses et il n'y a rien de plus laid, poursuivit la jeune fille ne le lâchant pas du regard.

- La voiture, dit-il en se tournant vers elle telle une évidence, elle est vraiment sublime. Dawn continua de le regarder en silence songeant que son avis lui importait peu.

- C'est une _Mercury Cougar _70 , n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il alors. Dawn détourna le regard, agacée, ajoutant

- Enfaîte c'est un modèle de 1968, elle appartient à mon père.

- Un collectionneur je parie. Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils poursuivant,

- C'est exact oui.

- C'est bien les riches ça... collectionneur en tout genre, fit-il d'un ton railleur.

Dawn eut un sourire sombre, avant de continuer.

- Tu dois en savoir quelque chose.

- Tout ça c'est l'illusion de l'inconnu, ma chère Dawn.

La jeune fille leva les sourcils, surprise.

- Et mon prénom tu l'as eu en même temps que ton manuel d'apprenti mécanicien. Le jeune homme fit de nouveau un de ses sourires si agaçant.

- C'était mérité.

Dawn secoua positivement de la tête telle une vérité révélée. Il reprit alors,

- Je dirais que ta voiture à une bougie morte. La jeune fille jeta redressa le capot se penchant vers l'intérieur elle continua.

- Ce n'est pas tout.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas.

- La bougie vient de me lâcher certes, mais les pompes d'injections se font vieilles et si l'on débranche la vanne EGR, ici, murmura-t-elle. Le moteur fonctionne beaucoup mieux.

Sam leva les sourcils,

- Oui peut-être bien.

- Ce n'est pas une supposition ni une proposition, mais une certitude, dit-elle avant de s'affairer à la tache.

Il eut un faible sourire avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

- Apparemment, je me suis-...

- Trompé à mon sujet. Oui, fit-elle d'un bref signe de tête, ça m'arrive constamment figure toi. Enfaite, depuis ces 17 dernières années. Ça doit sûrement avoir un lien avec ma couleur de cheveux et à mon air enfantin. On voit une blonde et l'on se dit « Wow une fille qui n'est pas capable d'écrire et de réfléchir en même temps »

Le jeune homme eut un rire, avant d'annoncer.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru rencontrer plus dingue que moi.

- Et en plus, je suis irritante, agaçante, et sarcastique.

- C'est tout ce que j'aime ! Cette dernière réflexion fit taire aussitôt Dawn. Elle cilla, perturbée. Il reprit d'un ton désuet,

- Est-ce que tu comptais entreprendre un long trajet ?

- Rien qui ne peut pas se faire en une trotte de dix minutes. Dawn reçut un regard interrogateur venant du jeune homme qui semblait vouloir dire : _à quoi sert-il de prendre sa voiture si tu habites à dix minutes à pied..._

- Bon d'accord, fit-elle, disons vingt.

- Ma voiture est juste là, poursuivit-il en désignant une magnifique décapotable noire, je peux t'emmener si tu veux. Dawn réfléchit un instant,

- Je ne veux pas.

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il d'un sourire perdu. La jeune fille respira profondément se grattant la nuque.

- Euh... je ne crois pas que tu es bien compris.

- Si j'ai bien compris. Apparemment, tu es une mécanicienne innée, contre toute attente tu sais comptais mieux que deux en deux et lacer tes chaussures.

Dawn le détailla longuement, ahurie.

- Cette remarque est vraiment désobligeante, fit-elle en baissant son capot.

- D'accord, mais où est le problème ? J'ai de l'essence, tu sais. Dawn eut un sourire.

- Je crois Sam que tu as effectué ton quota de fille en détresse pour la matinée et donc tu peux reprendre le cours de ta vie.

Sam voulut ajouter quelque chose, mais Dawn le coupa la parole continuant,

- J'ai une affreuse migraine doublée d'une gueule de bois inimaginable. Alors je vais de ce pas, remplir de nouveau ma ration de stock niveau médoc', ajouta-t-elle en contournant sa voiture. Sam la fixa intensément tandis que Dawn enchaîna,

- Je ne vais pas te demander où tu as appris mon nom parce que ça m'importe à vrai dire peu, mais...

Dawn dirigea ses index vers lui comme pour souligner ses paroles tout en reculant vers sa portière.

- Je te dis au revoir... et étant donné qu'on ne se reverra sûrement pas je te souhaite une vie pleine de succès et de bonheur, fit-elle mielleuse.

- À ta place, j'en douterais.

- Ah mais moi je n'en doute pas un seul instant, affirma-t-elle. Sur ce, la jeune fille monta dans sa voiture tandis que Sam sourit en entendant le moteur ronronner comme dans ses plus jeunes années. Dawn sortit du parking sous le regard songeur de Sam.

. . .

Clark sortit de sa classe d'algèbre en soufflant de lassitude, Pete vint le rejoindre le rattrapant.

- Et Clark regarde moi ça, fit-il en brandissant une feuille sous le nez du jeune homme. Le jeune fermier la regarda furtivement et reprit,

- Et bien apparemment toujours aussi bon en maths Pete.

- Ouai j'ai bossé comme un malade sur cette interro pendant que toi tu t'amusais à jouer à Bob le bricoleur avec la jolie Dawn Mills.

- Tu parles alors que c'est bien toi que j'ai vu à la fête samedi, affirma-t-il en ouvrant son casier.

- L'interro' était déjà passée, fit-il s'appuyant sur l'un des casiers à côté de celui de son ami.

- Pete ne te justifie pas auprès de moi, dit Clark en souriant.

- Enfaite tu ne m'as pas dit. Comment ça s'est terminé pour Dawn ?

Clark lui jeta un furtif regard, avant de sourire.

- Tu ne voudrais pas savoir.

- Oh bien sûr que j'ai envie de savoir.

- Tu aurais dû voir la tête de Dawn ce matin, c'était littéralement hilarant.

- Comment ça ? questionna Pete, curieusement.

- Elle a absolument tout oublié.

- Son pari ?

- Oui.

- Sa cuite ?

- Ouep.

- Son concert ?

- Tout je te dis ! Elle avait si honte, dit-il d'un rire. C'était adorable.

- Hein hein, poursuivit Pete amusé.

- Enfin bref, dit-il en refermant son casier. La moitié du lycée l'appelle Hendrix, elle a reçu quatre bouquets de fleurs depuis ce matin, et son portable n'arrête pas de sonner. Du coup, elle se trimballe dans le lycée derrière une paire de lunettes de soleil.

- Je dois voir ça, dit-il enjoué. Dis-moi, samedi tu as pu parler à Lana ? murmura-t-il plus sérieusement.

- Euh… oui.

- Et ?

- Et rien d'autre. C'est plus compliqué que tu le penses Pete. Nous deux ça toujours été comme ça, ça toujours été complexe.

- Oui, je sais, mais pourquoi tu n'essayerais pas de passer à autre chose ? Clark le regarda,

- Pete tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Je… je ne peux pas. Rien qu',en parler me semble insensé.

- Je ne te dis pas de l'oublier Clark, mais de passer à autre chose. Au moins d'essayer.

- Malheureusement, c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire Pete. Je n'ai jamais aimé quelqu'un autant qu'elle, et je ne suis même pas sûr que ça soit possible.

L'ami de Clark secoua la tête un instant avant de reprendre,

- allons déjeuner.

. . .

**Maison des Mills,**

Dawn ouvrit la porte de sa dominante maison s'exclamant,

- Votre fille chérie est rentrée !

Une fillette le nez dans un bouquin traversa l'entrer ne déposant ne serait ce qu'un regard vers Dawn.

- Angel, maman te cherche. La jeune fille déposa son sac et enleva son manteau questionnant alors,

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Paraît-il qu'elle veut te parler de ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? La fillette dirigea pour la première fois son regard vers Dawn. Elle avait l'air très en rogne, précisa-t-elle.

- Oh non !, s'exclama Dawn prenant son manteau à la main et ouvrant de nouveau la porte d'entrée.

- Dawn , fit une voix grave. La jeune fille se tourna lentement vers son paternel.

- Papa, dit-elle d'une voix hésitante. Comment te portes-tu ?

- Bien et toi, ajouta-t-il en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Pas trop mal à la tête ? reprit-il en sortant de l'aspirine de sa poche. Dawn grimaça, elle avait un très mauvais pressentiment. Elle posa de nouveau son manteau avant d'enchaîner,

- Pa' je vais tout t'expliquer j'ai -...

- Je ne veux rien savoir ,précisa-t-il tandis que Dawn avançait lentement vers lui le regard incertain. Je ne ferais pas d'histoire et d'ailleurs je parlerais à ta mère pour qu'elle ne te hurle pas dessus comme elle comptait le faire pour samedi.

_« L'épisode des sous-vêtements leur a mis la puce à l'oreille. Fallait pas être une lumière »_, songea-t-elle.

- Si quoi ? questionna la jeune fille s'entend une réflexion venir.

- Il n'y a pas de _« si »._ Dawn tu es à présent assez grande pour savoir ce qui est bon et ce qui ne l'est pas pour toi. Et puis tu sais pertinemment comment ta mère ne supporte pas l'alcool.

- Ah je comprends tu optes pour la psychologie inversée afin de me faire culpabiliser.

- Non Dawn ta mère est implacable à ce sujet, précisa le paternel.

- Je sais bien oui, à cause des problèmes qu'a eus son grand-père.

- C'est exact.

Mr Mills souffla et reprit d'un ton serein,

- Dawn ces temps-ci sont dure pour nous et dans ces moments-là nous devons nous serrer les coudes. Dawn garda le silence, alors que son père poursuivait.

- J'aurais donc besoin de ton aide sans que tu me poses de réelles questions, Angel.

- À voilà donc le _« si »_, dit-elle d'un ton railleur.

- C'est important et je sais que je peux compter sur toi. Angel, dans ton lycée il y a un dossier. Ce dossier détient des informations cruciales pour nous, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier. Dawn hésita.

- Prends-le, insista-t-il.

La jeune fille respira profondément avant de le saisir doucement.

- Il se trouve dans les fichiers de ton lycée, ajouta-t-il en observant sa fille. Dawn l'ouvrit et put lire c'est quelque notes _« MD00009836 »._

- Serait-ce le numéro de compte bancaire de Johnny Deep ? affirma-t-elle en le fourrant dans sa poche.

- Tu pourras trouver le fichier à l'administration, continua-t-il sans relever la remarque acerbe de sa fille.

- Et par sans me poser de _« réelles_ _questions »_ tu songeais à : qu'est-ce signifie ces chiffres et que contient ce dossier ? Pourquoi il t'intéresse ? Et pourquoi t'adresser à moi pour te le procurer ?

- C'est à peu près ça, continua son père inflexible.

- Je… vois, murmura-t-elle en baissant légèrement la tête.

- Tu ne devras pas te faire remarquer, continua-t-il insistant.

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là Pa' ce n'est pas la première fois que je dois éviter de me faire attraper pour t'aider. Est ce que je pourrais savoir comment tu crois que j'arriverais à disposer de ce fichier ?

- Tu trouveras bien un moyen. Tu trouves toujours un moyen. Samedi, tu es bien arrivée à passer la fenêtre du rez-de-chaussée alors que tu étais saoule. Dawn envoya un léger regard à son père puis reprit,

- Est-ce que tu aurais tout de même une vague idée à me proposer à part ton sarcasme.

Son père déclara,

- J'ai une information pour toi peut-être bien qu'elle pourrait te servir.

- Je t'écoute, fit Dawn attentive.

- Il y a tout de même quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider à y accéder. Enfin s'il était toujours à Smallville High en ce moment.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda Dawn impatiente.

- Le fils de l'adjoint du proviseur est là en ce moment ,il a accès à toutes les salles de l'établissement peut-être que si tu copiner avec lui.

- « _Copiné_ », fit Dawn un léger sourire en coin. Est-ce qu'au moins ce mot existe ? Parce que même moi je le refuserai au scrabble.

- Angel !, la réprimanda-t-il. Dawn soupira avant de continuer.

- Bien et est-ce que tu serais comment il s'appelle ?

- Oui, il s'appelle Samuel , Samuel Aaron. Il est étudiant à Stanford pour un âge plus que précoce.

- Oh !, fit-elle en réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Angel est-ce que sa va ?

- Oui... juste que je viens de m'apercevoir que je devrais « _copiné_ » avec l'ennemi.

- Est-ce que tu le connais ? demanda son père. Dawn inspira avant de lever les yeux vers lui.

- Je crois oui, il a tenté de m'aider sur le parking. Un vrai pot de colle, grommela-t-elle.

- Trouve un prétexte, fais ce qu'il faut pour arriver à l'administration, et rapporte-nous ce dossier. C'est l'essentiel, Angel.

. . .

**Smallville High School**

Dawn parcourant les couloirs du lycée posa ses affaires dans son casier avant de se rendre vers l'administration. Le bruit sourd de ses talons sur le sol lui fit penser à un rythme froid et tranchant. Comme un roulement de tambour ou comme la minuterie d'une bombe prête à exploser. Quelle idée de retourner chez elle ! Se maudissant intérieurement elle tourna à l'angle du couloir avant de traverser le bureau de l'administration, s'arrêtant au secrétariat. Elle attendit que la secrétaire raccroche son téléphone avant de débuter,

- Bonjour je viens voir le principal adjoint il m'a convoquée.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Dawn Mills, déclara-t-elle d'un sourire.

- Dawn Mills, répéta la jeune femme en cherchant son nom. Ah ça y est, mais…, fit-elle en redressant la tête vers la jeune fille. Mr Aaron vous attendez la semaine dernière.

- La semaine dernière ! Ah oui vraiment, poursuivit Dawn jouant la carte de la surprise. Cela m'étonnerait je n'ai été prévenue que ce matin de sa convocation, indiqua Dawn.

La secrétaire secoua légèrement la tête, confuse.

- C'est dommage pour vous, mais il ne peut plus vous recevoir.

- Il trouvera bien une minute, insista Dawn.

- Je suis désolée il déjeune.

- Je me pose une question, indiqua Dawn, est-ce que je suis au bureau du proviseur adjoint ou du premier ministre alors arrêter de dramatiser et laisser moi le voir.

- Je suis navrée cela est impossible.

- Soit, il me semble qu'il voulait me parler d'un programme avancé, mais…, dit-elle en reculant de quelques pas tout en se détournant du bureau.

- Olivia, Olivia... Olivia , fit Sam sortant soudainement d'un des bureaux juxtaposants. Il me semble, reprit-il sur le ton de la confession, que mon vous avez parler de Dawn Mills. La nouvelle élève qu'il souhaitait absolument rencontrer, vu son dossier. J'étais là quand il vous l'a dit.

- Vous voulez dire que c'est elle la fille au-…

- Oui, l'interrompit Sam. Je vais m'en occuper, pendant que mon père finit de déjeuner, continua-t-il d'une même voix nonchalante.

- Sam je ne crois pas que-...

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça je sais exactement ce que mon père veut de cette jeune fille, Olivia.

- Et pouvez-vous nous éclairer ? ajouta la secrétaire.

Dawn se tourna vers eux, l'air absente. L'air de prendre la conversation en cours.

- Comme Mlle Mills est nouvelle, cette journée est celle où elle doit visiter le lycée dans son intégralité par l'aide d'un guide désigné par le principal adjoint.

- Oh très cher guide ou étais tu quand je cherchais en vain la salle A23, poursuivit-Dawn d'un ton railleur.

- Ce qui se fera par mes soins, conclut Sam.

- Suis-je maudite aujourd'hui ? s'indigna Dawn en posant son regard vers lui.

- Tu devrais te sentir flatté, ajouta-t-il en contournant le bureau de la secrétaire.

- Flatté pourquoi ? Que tu sois mon guide, ou que tu es insisté impunément auprès de ton père pour que tu le sois auprès de moi.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sûre de toi.

- Oui, tu as raison j'en fais un peu trop surtout quand on constate qu'un surdoué sorti fraîchement de Stanford s'amuse à jouer au guide et à l'apprenti mécano' à une seule et unique lycéenne ,ajouta-t-elle d'un air faussement innocente.

- Comment sais-tu que j'étudie à Stanford ?

Dawn leva les sourcils avant de reprendre.

- Ton t-shirt.

Le jeune homme se regarda avant de se gratter la tête.

- Oh !

. . .

**Cafétéria,**

Le jeune Kent déjeunait lorsque Pete vint s'asseoir en face de lui. Clark était complètement ailleurs et il aperçu la présence de Pete que lorsque celui-ci commencé à parler,

- Je déteste le menu du jour.

- Hein, s'étonna Clark. Salut Pete.

- Oui Salut Clark, reprit Pete en le regardant bizarrement. Quelque chose ne va pas avec toi ça fait cinq minutes que je suis là.

Le jeune Kent ne répondit pas, Pete suivit son regard avant de soupirer lorsqu'il se posa sur la jeune Lang.

- Ah je vois.

- Je vais devoir faire quelque chose, affirma Clark.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Il faut que je réagisse, je ne vais pas laissé Lana me passait devant le nez.

Pete leva des yeux, inquiet vers lui.

- Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ?

- Demander de l'aide ,reprit-il telle une évidence.

- Ah oui et à qui ? Tu comptes écrire une lettre au père Noël.

Clark lui jeta un regard, incrédule. Pete eut un sourire avant de reprendre.

- Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose ?

- Qui a-t-il ? questionna Clark devant son sérieux.

- Écoute j'ai parlé à mes parents hier. Tu sais que leur divorce sera prononcé prochainement.

- Oui, murmura Clark.

- Et j'ai décidé de rester vivre avec ma mère.

Le jeune Kent hocha de la tête continuant,

- Oui, je sais tout ça.

Pete pinça ses lèvres avant de continuer,

- Ce n'est pas tout écoute moi. Ma mère ne reste pas à Smallville, elle part habiter à Métropolis et je m'en vais avec elle.

- Quoi ? s'égosilla Clark effaré. Sérieusement ? Pourquoi… pourquoi ne pas rester ici ?

- Je ne peux pas, continua Clark, et je t'avouerais que je n'ai aucune envie d'y rester avec mon père.

- Ton père reste ? demanda Clark, surpris.

- Oui. Mais je préfère suivre ma mère.

Clark secoua la tête, déconcertée.

- Je suis littéralement… sous le choc, énonça Clark.

- Je suis désolée, reprit Pete, j'aurais dû te le dire plutôt.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? poursuivit Clark aussitôt.

- Parce que je m'en vais très bientôt. Je ne sais pas encore temps. Étant donné que ma mère a encore quelques affaires à régler, mais une fois le divorce prononcé, je m'en irais de Smallville, annonça Pete solennellement.

. . .

**_Une heure plus tard._**

- Donc là Dawn nous sommes à la bibliothèque vois tu, débuta-t-il d'un ton digne d'un accompagnateur de musée.

- Hein, hein. C'est marrant parce que malgré tous ses livres, ça ne me serait pas venu à l'esprit, dit-elle ironique.

- Tu pourras y trouver tous tes livres de cours, des articles de journaux, des archives, des offres d'emplois, des ordinateurs, des magazines et...

- Et ? fit Dawn attendant que cette inutile définition d'une bibliothèque prenne fin.

- Et des livres, poursuivit-il avec un sourire.

- Chuuut , s'indigna une voix d'un ton traînant. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avant que Dawn ne reprenne,

- Je ne vois vraiment pas en quoi cette visite est nécessaire. Je suis dans ce lycée depuis déjà deux semaines. Sam leva les épaules et d'un sourire narquois il reprit,

- Je n'y peux rien moi c'est la procédure. Bon, on va à l'amphithéâtre ?

- Il n'y a pas d'amphithéâtre dans ce lycée, continua-t-elle.

- Okay c'était un piège, dit-il d'un sourire. Mais il te reste à découvrir le stade. Voilà à quoi servent les visites à contre temps. Dawn souffla sortant de la bibliothèque.

Une fois de nouveau dans les couloirs la cloche indiquant la fin d'un cour sonna. Voyant que les corridors commençaient à se remplir Sam enroula son bras autour des épaules de la jeune fille. Dawn le regarda longuement et voyant que cela ne suffisait pas à lui faire retirer cette envie de la toucher elle précisa d'un large sourire,

- Samy si tu tiens à ton bras droit je te conseillerai de le retirer de là dans les trois prochaines secondes. Le jeune homme s'exécuta et d'un rapide sourire expliqua,

- J'aurais essayé. La jeune fille secoua légèrement la tête.

- Dawn, fit une voix familière à l'autre extrémité du corridor. Elle se retourna vers Clark, avant de sourire.

- Salut, débuta-t-elle en avançant dans sa direction.

- Dawn j'aurais besoin de te parler, reprit-il aussitôt.

- Je suis toute oui, affirma-t-elle avant que Clark la conduise un peu plus loin. Sam les regarda s'éloigner, nerveusement. Le jeune Kent s'arrêta près de son casier, avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Je crois que tu peux m'aider..., elle le fixa en silence afin qu'il approfondisse, euh… je veux dire au sujet de Lana, éclaircit-il.

- Ah, fit Dawn d'un faible sourire.

- Tu avais raison la nuit dernière, à mon sujet. Tu étais énervée, mais tu le pensais.

- Quoi ? questionna Dawn dubitative.

- Samedi soir lorsque je t'ai ramené, tu m'as parlé de Lana et moi.

Dawn cilla, égarée.

- Doux Jésus ! J'ai osé m'aventurer dans des eaux aussi troubles, poursuivit-elle moqueuse.

- Tu m'as dit des choses qui n'ont pas arrêté de tournée dans ma tête tout le restant du week-end. Est ce que… est ce que tu penses vraiment que je devrais réessayer avec Lana ?

Dawn ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Levant les yeux vers lui, elle hésita avant de baisser la tête.

- Dawn, insista-t-il alors.

- Euh oui Clark j'ai entendu, dit-elle en posant une main sur sa nuque.

- Est-ce que toi tu le ferais à ma place ? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

- Je n'en sais rien Clark. Peut-être… peut-être bien… oui, dit-elle alors.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête paraissant perplexe. Dawn reprit afin de ne pas le décourager dans n'importe quelle décision soit-il.

- Mais n'oublions pas que toi et moi sommes différents non. Je suis du style à chanter complètement saoul dans la cuisine d'une inconnue. Toi, tu es différent… en bien… enfin je crois.

Clark eut un sourire faiblard.

- Oui, fit-il faiblement. Sûrement que tu as raison. Dawn eut un sourire ironique.

- Sûrement ?

- Oui parce que malgré tout je pense avoir besoin de toi pour y arriver. Écoute j'y ai bien réfléchi, et je suis sûre que tu peux m'aider. Dawn le regarda longuement, perdue. Est-ce que tu saurais m'aider ?

- Moi, mais...

- Dawn s'il te plait, continua-t-il.

- J'aimerais… j'aimerais t'aider, mais je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire pour toi. Elle respira profondément avant de poursuivre.

- Écoutes laisse moi y réfléchir et si tu veux on en reparle tout à l'heure parce que là je suis en pleine visite guidée du lycée, dit-elle secouant la tête d'agacement.

Clark leva les sourcils avant d'annoncer.

- Tu es là depuis deux semaines. C'est n'importe quoi ! Qui est ton guide ? demanda Clark. Dawn désigna discrètement le garçon de la tête. Clark regarda le jeune homme au bout du couloir.

- Sam Aaron, le fils du proviseur adjoint.

- Ton guide ? s'étonna Clark. Je vois que le proviseur adjoint a de grands projets pour toi et… son fils.

Dawn grimaça avant de frissonner d'effroi. Clark eut un rire alors qu'elle continuait.

- Tu pourrais aussi bien l'appeler jalousie.

- Je te demande pardon, dit-il désappointer.

- En ce moment le garçon que tu aperçois derrière moi à ce sentiment qui lui sort par tout les pores. Il fait si peu d'effort que j'en ai mal à la tête, expliqua Dawn. Clark la détailla avant de poursuivre, amusé.

- Tu en parles comme si tu le ressentais. Dawn leva les yeux vers lui avant de sourire mal à l'aise. Clark se décala légèrement.

- En tout cas il te dévore des yeux, dit-il d'un rire.

- Mouai je sais. Il était là samedi.

- Oh !, fit Clark d'un large sourire. Un admirateur à ce que je vois.

- En parlant d'admirateurs, j'ai reçu trois autres bouquets et j'ai peur que cette histoire s'ébruite.

Clark eut un rire, avant de respirer profondément.

- J'avais besoin de rire. Merci, Dawn.

La jeune Mills leva les épaules doucement avant de déclarer.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Oh plein de choses. Sortir de la routine, fait parfois du bien.

- Je comprends parfaitement, tu sais j'aimerais sortir plus souvent de la routine. Mon père me mène la vie dure, dit-elle en baissant légèrement la tête, soudainement ailleurs.

Elle n'aperçut pas le jeune Kent se penchait vers elle. Posant un baiser sur sa joue, il se redressa. Dawn le détailla, égarée.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?, questionna-t-elle les yeux ronds.

- C'était pour te remercier, mais à présent, Sam est rouge de rage, tu as raison c'est marrant, dit-il hilare.

Dawn grogna.

- Génial merci Clark tu prends vite goût à la mesquinerie. Je crois que j'ai mauvaise influence sur toi, dit-elle en le poussant.

Diverti, il marcha à reculons toujours hilare. Dawn le regarda s'éloigner avant de sourire. Se tournant vers le fond du couloir, elle se dirigea vers Sam, qui les mains dans les poches affichaient un air détaché.

- On peut y aller, expliqua-t-elle sans s'arrêter.

- Qui était ce type ? demanda-t-il l'air de rien avant de la suivre.

- C'était Clark, répondit-elle alors.

- Clark, répéta-t-il doucement. Je vois. Ce… ce Clark et toi aviez l'air de bien vous entendre. Dawn affirma doucement de la tête, restant silencieuse.

- Est-ce que vous sortez ensemble… depuis longtemps ? Dawn eut un large sourire, amusée.

- Qui a parlé de sortir ensemble !, dit-elle en secouant la tête. S'arrêtant subitement au milieu du couloir, Sam faillit la bousculer. Fronçant le nez, elle reprit alors,

- Mais tu me donnes une idée.

- Laquelle ? Quoi, tu ne vas tout de même pas sortir avec ce type ? demanda-t-il ne comprenant pas trop où Dawn voulait en venir.

Une nouvelle fois la cloche sonna marquant la reprise des cours.

- Et si on allait plutôt du côté administratif ? poursuivit-elle.

. . .

**Secrétariat,**

Dawn rentra dans une pièce et se mit à la détaillée tandis que Sam derrière elle ferma discrètement la porte ajoutant,

- Enfin de compte je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée d'être là.

- Où est la secrétaire ? demanda Dawn ailleurs.

- Olivia ? Oh et bien elle a sûrement du prendre sa pause cigarette.

- Parfait ,répéta-t-elle de nouveau, cherchant des yeux un meuble suspect qui aurait le profil parfait pour comporter le dossier qu'elle cherchait, elle se gratta la tête.

- Hum Sam, dit-elle en se tournant vers lui, je crois avoir oublié mon portable dans l'auditorium ça ne te gênerait pas d'aller me le chercher.

Sam la détailla. Dawn trouva son regard étrange comme s'il souhaitait lui dire quelque chose.

- C'est un Blackberry Bold noir, insista-t-elle afin de le faire partir.

Le jeune homme respira profondément avant de déclarer.

- Très bien, j'arrive.

- Merci, murmura Dawn en tordant nerveusement ses doigts.

Le jeune homme aussitôt partit Dawn ferma la porte de l'administration, avant de faire le tour du bureau de la secrétaire, cherchant sur son ordinateur elle composa rapidement les numéros. Si Mr Aaron ne faisait pas tout à l'ancienne tout, les fichiers devaient être enregistrés dans une base d'archive interne au réseau local. Dawn tapa nerveusement ses doigts sur le bois froid du bureau. Si elle ne voulait pas apercevoir Olivia, elle devait faire vite. Assise, elle aperçut un meuble près de la porte d'entrée.

- Mais pourquoi n'y ai je pas pensé plutôt, susurra-t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'armoire en métal. La jeune fille se pencha et tentant de l'ouvrir elle aperçut qu'il fallait une clé. Dawn souffla agacé.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, dit-elle en se rendant de nouveau vers le bureau. Passant sa main sur le bureau, elle n'aperçut rien ouvrant son tiroir, elle vit une boite ouverte où un trousseau de clés reposait.

- Et bien, il suffisait de demander, fit-elle en s'apercevant que chaque clé avait été étiquetée. S'affairant à l'ouvrir, Dawn y aperçut une centaine de dossiers. Elle parcourra rapidement tous les documents. Dawn se mit à chercher avec vivacité remarquant que ce tiroir ne comporter que les dossiers de A à F. Il était trop nombreux qu'elle aille au but. Elle le referma et se recula de quelques pas ouvrant le troisième tiroir, elle vit que la référence s'en approchait beaucoup plus. Cette fois-ci elle les fichiers étaient situés entre M et T. L'objet recherchait se trouver entre ces centaines d'éléments il ne lui rester plus qu'à chercher le reste des lettres et des chiffres correspondants.

- Vite, vite, vite, s'ordonnait-elle.

_ « MC00009811... MD00007832... MD00008924… MD00009835._ Bingo ! _"MD00009836"._ Elle l'avait enfin trouvé observant rapidement la chemise contenant le dossier. Alors qu'elle la mettait dans son sac, Dawn entendit du bruit venant du couloir.

- Mince !

Ce n'était pas Sam, mais la secrétaire, elle se poserait sûrement des questions sur sa présence ici. Elle se dépêcha de fermer le tiroir retirant les clés. Les bruits de pas se firent plus proche. Dawn les lança rapidement dans le tiroir, pratiquement du bout de la pièce avant de rentrée par la porte lui faisant face. Celle issue à sa disposition. Et cherchant une issue de sortie. Lorsqu'elle ferma la sienne, elle entendit le cliquetis de la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement.

- Sauver, souffla-t-elle face à la porte. Encore heureux qu'elle ne fût pas fermée, ajouta-t-elle à elle même.

- Mademoiselle. Dawn se retourna sursautant. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Regardant l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années prostré derrière son bureau Dawn eut un sourire,

- Oh ! C'est un bureau, éluda Dawn nerveusement. Hum… Vous vous devez sûrement être Mr Aaron.

**À suivre...**

**- Elvy-**


	10. Il ne m'aurait fallu que ce dossier

**Coucou voici un nouveau partiel à la veille de mes vacances. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**. . .**

**Secrétériat (suite)**

Entendant le cliquetis de la poigné de la porte Dawn ouvrit des plus rapidement possible celle lui faisant face et la referma aussi vite.

- Sauver, souffla-t-elle face à la porte. _Encore heureux qu'elle n'était pas fermée_, ajouta-t-elle à elle même.

- Mademoiselle. Dawn se retourna sursautant. Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

Regardant l'homme d'une quarantaine d'années prostré derrière son bureau Dawn eut un sourire,

- Oh ! C'est un bureau, éluda Dawn nerveusement. Hum… Vous vous devez sûrement être Mr Aaron.

- Et a qui ai je l'honneur ? demanda alors l'homme à son bureau.

- Dawn, Dawn Mills, ajouta-t-elle l'air innocente.

- Ah vous êtes donc « la » Dawn Mills dont Samuel me parlait. Dawn redoubla d'embarras. Vous rencontrant à présent je comprends bien mieux pourquoi Samuel tenait absolument à être votre guide.

Dawn eut un sourire plus que mal à l'aise. Voilà que le principal adjoint la voyait déjà mère de ses futurs petits enfants. Assiez vous, proposa enfin le principal adjoint. Dawn s'exécuta.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton rempli de gentillesse. Dawn réfléchit à toute vitesse _« Je ne peux tout de même pas lui dire que je devais absolument me procurer un dossier dans le bureau de sa secrétaire »_

- Je suis ici parce que... je ne sais pas si vous vous en souvenez, mais vous m'aviez convoquée.

- C'est exact. Et alors comment était cette visite ? demanda-t-il d'un sourire niais. Dawn trouvait son attitude de paternel face un petit enfant assez agaçant.

- À vrai en dire toute franchise j'ai trouvé ça assez inutile. Je suis ici depuis déjà deux semaines.

la regarda un instant en silence puis se penchant sur le dossier de sa chaise il reprit,

- C'est la procédure et vu le nombre de nouveaux élèves qui nous arrivent au cours de l'année on ne peut pas toujours respecter leurs dates d'arrivée à leur date de visite de l'établissement.

_« Juste un petit topo m'aurait suffi »_, songea la jeune fille.

- Des élèves comme moi qui arrive en fin d'année il y en a tant que cela ? questionna-t-elle.

- Non pas vraiment, avoua-t-il. Dawn roula des yeux. Mais assez discuté, votre visite du lycée et belle et bien achevée ?

- Pour être achevé oui, elle est belle et bien, soupira Dawn soulagée.

- Et comment le trouvez-vous ?

Dawn fronça les sourcils, sceptique face à la question.

- Pareil qu'il y a deux semaines.

- Non, je parlais de mon fils, Samuel, déclara-t-il.

Dawn ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Oh !, poursuivit Dawn surprise. Et bien Sam est... est… plutôt gentil et-… hum…

Se redressant, elle soupira gênée.

- Est ce que je suis vraiment obligée de répondre à cette question, continua Dawn le regard suppliant.

- Non, vous n'êtes pas obligé, expliqua Mr Aaron d'un léger rire.

- Merci, fit Dawn se préparant à s'en aller tandis que le proviseur griffonnait quelques mots sur un bout de papier justifiant le retard de la jeune fille. Prenant son sac elle se leva, prit le papier que l'homme lui tendait et se dirigea vers la porte du proviseur adjoint avant qu'il ne l'interpelle une nouvelle fois. La jeune fille se retourna.

- J'ai pu remarquer votre dossier, Mlle Mills. Votre parcours scolaire est remarquable. Nous espérons vous voir continuer à accomplir ses exploits dans notre établissement.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres. Hochant la tête, elle sortit rapidement de son bureau. Fermant la porte du bureau derrière elle, Dawn lâcha un long soupir.

- Dawn je te cherche depuis tout à l'heure où étais tu ?

La jeune fille rouvrit les yeux, les posant sur Sam.

- Avec ton père, il souhaitait me parler, murmura-t-elle.

- Oh, fit-il subitement inquiet. Mon père a souvent tendance à dire des bêtises il ne fait pas toujours l'écouter, bredouilla-t-il. Comme s'il était persuadé que son père avait parlé de lui, ce qui était le cas.

Dawn le regarda avant de sourire.

- Je dois retourner en cours, affirma-t-elle. Bon retour à Stanford Sam et merci, dit-elle avant de s'éloigner. Le jeune homme allait l'interpeller de nouveau lorsque la cloche sonna de plus belle. Il hésita avant de lâcher prise lorsqu'il vit une foule d'élèves martelaient les couloirs du lycée en direction de leur dernière cour.

**. . .**

La fin du cours annoncé Dawn sortit de sa salle puis se dirigea vers les toilettes des filles. Elle posa son sac puis s'appuya sur le rebord des lavabos soupirant. La jeune fille avait le mal du pays, et rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que toute cette histoire prenne fin une bonne fois pour toutes et que sa vie recouvre son cour là où elle l'avait laissé en Californie. Parfois, elle avait l'impression que tout ça n'était qu'un affreux cauchemar. Avez-vous déjà fait un rêve si réel que quand vous vous réveillez vous ne savez plus que croire ? Que feriez-vous si ce que vous pensiez être vrai ne l'était pas ? Et ce qui vous semblez irréel l'était ? Toutes les nuits Dawn ressentait ça. Vivre continuellement dans un cauchemar. Elle en bouillonnait de rage. Oui, elle était énervée que son père accepte ça, aussi facilement. Et lui demande constamment son aide. Elle prit de nouveau son sac et en sortit le dossier l'observant attentivement. _Que pouvait-il bien se trouver à l'intérieur ?_ Elle refusait ne serait-ce que de l'ouvrir, ceci impliquait participer à toute cette machinerie. Et elle s'y refusait. La jeune fille entendit un bruit de chasse d'eau puis le grincement d'une porte s'ouvrant. Dawn rangea rapidement le dossier et leva la tête, apercevant Lana dans la glace. Elle soupira de nouveau.

- Dawn… salut, débuta Lana se dirigeant vers le lavabo.

- Salut.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là. Dawn ne répondit pas. Est-ce que sa va ?

- Très bien oui.

- Tu es sûre parce que ça n'a pas l'air d'al-...

- Je me porte très bien Lang, dit-elle en se tournant vers elle irritée. J'ai… j'ai juste besoin de recharger mes batteries c'est tout, continua-t-elle d'un ton plus calme.

- Je vois, fit Lana d'un léger signe de tête, étonné de l'agacement de la jeune Mills. Lana la contourna avant de se diriger vers la porte. Dawn réfléchit un instant.

- Lang attend une seconde. La jeune fille s'arrêta et Dawn dirigea de nouveau son regard vers la glace malgré qu'elle ne puisse plus y voir Lana.

- Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas être...

- Tu ne m'aimes pas c'est ça ? reprit Lana.

- Quoi ? fit Dawn surprise par la question.

- Tu as le droit de ne pas m'apprécier. C'est la vie on ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Dawn la regarda un moment et secoua la tête ne comprenant pas où Lana voulait en venir ,elle décida d'aller droit au but.

- Non pas du tout, tu ne m'as absolument rien fait, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu dis ça.

Lana la regarda confuse. Elle ne lui avait absolument rien fait, et pourtant Lana l'avait jugé et cela sans la connaitre. Voilà ce qui avait énervé Clark.

- J'aimerai te poser une question Lana. Qui risque d'être assez franche.

- Je t'écoute, murmura-t-elle inquiète.

- Est-ce que tu es attirée par Clark ?

- Je te demande pardon ? Ajouta Lana effarée.

- Oui est ce qu'il t'attire… est-ce que tu es sensible à son charme ?

Lana fit un signe affirmatif de la tête.

- Donc c'est oui.

- NON ! Bien sûre que non je suis avec Whitney et Clark est mon ami, expliqua-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Oh je vois.

- Pourquoi cette question ?

- J'essayais de comprendre pourquoi alors le fait qu'une fille autre que toi soit son amie te dérange. Mais si tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui, le problème se pose donc ailleurs.

- Où se pose-t-il alors ? questionna Lana contrariée.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que ma réponse te plaise.

- Ça ne sera pas la première fois, donc je t'écoute.

- Bon et bien vu que mon avis t'intéresse je te dirais que j'ai compris que tu sortais avec Whitney parce que son père est gravement malade et aussi parce que vous deux ça date d'un an. Tu es amoureuse de Clark et tu refuses de leur dire la vérité parce que tu as peur, tu as peur du jugement des autres, tu as peur d'être blessé et de souffrir. Ce qui est complètement compréhensible.

Lana la regarda abasourdis,

- Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque Dawn ,désolée de te le dire. Dawn sourit,

- Vraiment, reprit Dawn. Tant mieux parce que j'avouerais que ça serait vraiment dommage, pour lui comme pour toi.

- Oui, ce n'est pas le cas, murmura Lana aussitôt.

- Donc si Clark venait à sortir avec une autre fille que toi cela ne te dérangerait pas ? Lana détourna le regard continuant,

- Non c'est mon ami je veux le meilleur pour lui.

- C'est vrai ça, ajouta Dawn en cherchant le regard de la jeune fille.

- Oui bien sûre que je le pense.

- Comprit, poursuivit Dawn.

Sur ce, la jeune Lang sortit des toilettes. Dawn respira profondément avant de sortir à son tour. Poussant la porte, elle aperçut le jeune Kent.

- Hey, dit-elle doucement. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle avant de pousser la porte à son tour l'entrainant avec lui. Dawn recula, surprise.

- Kent qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- On est seul ? demanda-t-il en regardant de gauche à droite.

- Je l'aurai cru avant ton arrivée.

- Je te cherche partout depuis tout à l'heure je voulais te dire quelque chose.

- Clark on ne pourrait pas sortir des toilettes pour en parler ça devient glauque.

- Non c'est pas possible il y a du monde partout c'est le seul endroit tranquille ici.

- Ah bon tu crois ,fit Dawn ironique. (pause) Bon vient ,ajouta-t-elle le tirant vers une cabine Clark rentra et elle ferma la porte derrière elle se tournant vers lui elle eut un regard bizarre,

- Maintenant, on peut dire que c'est vraiment glauque. Bon vas-y je t'écoute.

- Lana.

- Oh c'est pas vrai tu n'as que ce nom à la bouche, dis moi. Clark indifférent reprit,

- Tout à l'heure je discutais avec Pete et il me disait que je devais tourner la page.

- C'est ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure ?

- Je pensais que tu aurais pu m'aider.

- A quoi ? Tourner la page ? Est-ce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai l'air d'un psy'.

- Non à réessayer. Dawn fronça les sourcils,

- Quoi, mais tu viens de me dire que Pete t'avait conseillé de tour-...

- Oui, mais l'autre jour dans la grange tu m'as dit que l'histoire que j'avais avec Lana était assez complexe que les gens pouvaient changer et évoluer puis recommencer en évitant de refaire les mêmes erreurs. Tu te souviens de ça ?

- Oui... oui, je me souviens.

- Et aujourd'hui encore tu m'as dit qu'à ma place tu réessayerais sûrement, et que tu ne laisserais pas ta chance passer.

- Non j'ai dit peut-être bien, précisa-t-elle.

- Dawn , fit-il le regard insistant.

- D'accord, je l'ai dit, mais je ne vois pas en quoi tu as besoin de mon aide et où j'interviens.

- Maintenant, soupira-t-il. Dawn j'ai besoin de ton génie.

- Je suis certaine que tu as assez de génie pour nous deux Kent.

Le jeune homme secoua négativement de la tête avant de reprendre,

- Alors j'ai besoin de cette petite voix diabolique qui vit en toi.

- Voilà enfin une qualité que je détiens pleinement, fit Dawn levant un sourcil. Clark sourit.

- Donc… si j'ai bien compris, tu comptes sur moi pour récupérer Lana.

- C'est ça, fit Clark accompagnant sa décision d'un signe de tête.

Dawn ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

- Donc tu es prêt à user de n'importe quel moyen malhonnête et malfaisant soit-il.

- Oui.

- Sans détour de ton côté ni sans un quelconque changement spontané de décision.

- Tout à fait.

- Tu promets de toujours écouter mes conseils, sans aucune mise à pied de ta part.

- Je le jure, dit-il d'un sourire. Dawn eut un moment de silence paraissant hésiter, mal dans sa peau.

- Tu te rends compte que tu t'adresses à la pire personne qui soit pour le faire.

- Je suis sûr que non, ajouta-t-il.

Elle garda le silence pendant une dizaine de secondes ce qui parut être une éternité pour le jeune Kent, avant qu'elle ne redresse la tête vers lui.

- Bien alors j'ai peut-être une idée.

- Oh je le savais, fit Clark d'un large sourire. Donc tu vas m'aider ?

- Oui, mais il y a des conditions.

- Plus que celle que tu viens de me citer à l'instant ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Ce que je peux t'assurer c'est que tu seras, ça, c'est sûre et certain, de nouveau avec Lang, mais il faudra être patient, car il est possible que ça soit long. Mais à terme, tu auras ce que tu souhaites de tout ton corps. Clark acquiesça de la tête, ses paroles avaient des échos de conte de fées. Mettant en garde le héros esseulé.

- Tu devras être patient. Clark hocha de la tête. Très patient.

- Oui je comprends, mais j'ai tout de même une question. Comment on compte s'y prendre ?

- C'est le thème de la journée Clark ,la jalousie est apparemment la clé de l'amour.

**. . .**

Dawn sortie des toilettes et alla vers son casier, déposant son sac à terre, elle installa dans son casier les livres dont elle n'avait pas besoin pour ses devoirs. Elle vit Clark sortir à son tour des WC, elle lui fit un léger sourire et se retourna de nouveau à ses affaires. Clark lui rendu son sourire avant de se rendre dans le couloir. Il entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la voix, redressant la tête il ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

- On a remarqué votre petit manège, affirma le jeune Ross. La jeune Sullivan près de Pete, souffla avant de se détourner ce dirigeant vers la torche.

- Chloé attend !, s'exclama Clark en avançant d'un pas.

Soupirant il se tourna de nouveau vers Pete, qui le détailla amusé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, assura le jeune Kent.

- Ouai ouai c'est ça, s'exclama Pete d'un sourire.

**. . .**

**Chez Dawn,**

Dawn descendait l'escalier de sa maison l'esprit ailleurs. Le dossier que son père lui avait demandé de dérober plutôt dans la journée en main, elle songeait de nouveau à son contenu. Elle le regarda la curiosité lui jouant des tours de nouveau. Elle leva ses yeux secouant négativement la tête et traversa le salon s'avançant vers le bureau de son père. Se dirigeant vers le couloir, elle pinça ses lèvres, sceptique. Est-ce normal d'avoir une telle relation entre un père et une fille ? Qu'est-ce qui clochait dans sa famille pour qu'elle ne puisse se résoudre à se soutenir ? Elle aimerait savoir ce que signifiait la solidarité et l'esprit de famille. Elle inspira profondément puis se donnant du courage elle frappa à la porte de son bureau avant d'y entrer.

- Pa', murmura-t-elle doucement.

- Entre Angel, ajouta Mr Mills quittant son travail des yeux et dirigeant son regard vers sa fille. Dawn rentra et ferma la porte.

- Il n'y a que nous deux ici ? La maison m'a l'air bien triste, fit-elle remarquer.

- Tillie est là et Billy aussi. Il te cherche partout, mais apparemment tu ne l'as pas encore vu ?

- Non pourquoi ? fit Dawn s'avançant vers le bureau.

- Il a une nouvelle à te dire. Je crois que ça va te plaire, je lui laisse le bon soin de le faire.

Dawn hocha doucement de la tête avant de continuer alors,

- Espérons que sa soit une bonne nouvelle.

Son père redressa sa tête vers elle, attentif.

- Mauvaise journée ? demanda Mr Mill.

- Journée charger, rectifia-t-elle. Et de plus, j'ai l'impression que Mam' ne me parle plus, elle m'évite presque, s'aperçut Dawn en s'arrêtant en face du bureau.

- Avons-nous vraiment des raisons de lui en vouloir ? expliqua son père impassible. Dawn se sentant vexer décida de faire court.

- Bien. Voici ton dossier. Elle posa sans ménagement le fichier sur le bureau de son père.

- Merci, fit-il en mettant une main dessus comme ayant peur de l'abîmer. Dawn regarda son père bizarrement avant de sourire nerveusement. Pivotant sur ses talons elle se rendit vers la porte.

- Est ce que tu t'es fait voir de quelqu'un ? questionna-t-il aussitôt.

- Non pa' je ne suis pas encore tout à fait gâteuse, répondit la jeune fille toujours en direction de la porte.

- Dawn n'as tu pas eu la curiosité de regarder ce qui se trouver dans ce dossier. La jeune fille se retourna d'un mouvement las.

- Même si je suis sûre que tu n'en croiras pas un mot, je n'ai pas regardé ce qui se trouver dans ce fichier. Parce que je m'en moque.

- Et bien tu aurais pu et tu aurais du, assura son père.

La jeune fille soupira d'ennui.

- Et pourquoi ça ? demanda-t-elle même si la réponse lui importer peu.

- Parce que c'est pour toi, éclaira son paternel en faisant glisser le dossier vers elle. Dawn écarquilla les yeux.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Oui ce dossier t'appartient, Angel. Il est pour toi et pour personne d'autre. Tiens, fit-il en lui tendant. À présent, tu peux le lire. Dawn revint lentement sur ses pas, sceptique et anxieuse. Elle regarda son père intensément avant de reprendre,

- Tu veux autre chose c'est ça ? Ou j'ai échoué quelques parts peut-être ?

- Non c'est à toi. Sans un quelconque _« si »_ ou _« mais »_, précisa son père.

Dawn lui jeta de nouveau un regard tel un gibier n'ayant pas confiance en son prédateur. Elle saisit le dossier délicatement puis regarda de nouveau la couverture.

- Est-ce que je peux y aller maintenant ?

- Bien sûr je t'en prie, fit son père en accompagnant la parole au geste. Ne détachant toujours pas son regard du dossier elle reprit,

- Bien alors à plus.

Sortant du bureau elle ferma la porte derrière elle, préoccupée. Qu'est ce que tout cela signifiait ?

- Dawn , fit une voix interrompant ses songes. La jeune fille sursauta. Reconnaissant son ami, elle eut un large sourire.

- Wil, s'enquit-elle.

- Angel, reprit-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Dawn eut un faible rire avant d'assurer, aux anges.

- Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir.

- Oui moi aussi, dit-il en reculant d'un pas. Le jeune Kent posa une main sur ses cheveux, un sourire enjoué accroché au visage. Dawn prit sa main dans la sienne avant d'annoncer embarrassé.

- Enfaîte Wil je voulais m'excuser pour samedi j'étais un peu -...

- Saoule, la coupa Wil. Dawn détourna les yeux. Ne t'inquiète pas que Dieu m'en soit témoin, j'ai fait bien pire et je serai mal placée pour te juger. Dawn eut un sourire.

- J'aime t'entendre me dire ça, dit-elle en s'éloignant du couloir. J'ai l'impression que ma mère m'en veut.

Wil acquiesça doucement de la tête, silencieux. Dawn soupira de tout ses poumons avant de redresser la tête vers lui.

- Alors quelle est cette bonne nouvelle que mon père a omis de me dire ?

- Et bien, prépare toi à la nouvelle parce que je vais..., fit-il d'une voix traînante.

- Allez Wil ne me fait pas plus languir, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

- Okay, dit-il d'un sourire. Vu que je suis ici pour un petit temps histoire que tu ne te sentes pas seul au milieu de tous ces fermiers, campagnards et has been. Je vais vivre sous le même toit que le tien. Bien sûr seulement pendant un petit temps.

- Mais c'est génial !, fit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Tu vas dormir à la maison ! Enfin une bonne nouvelle, parce que j'ai des tas et des tas de choses à te dire.

- Je n'attends que ça, dit-il d'un rire.

- Et tu seras dans mon lycée, j'espère ?

- Bien sûr, dit-il d'un sourire. Il n'y en a qu'un à Smallville.

- Oh je t'adore, dit-elle en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille. Wil la regarda amusé puis son regard fut attiré parce qu'elle avait en main.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? Dawn baissa les yeux afin de suivre le regard du jeune homme, elle fit une légère moue.

- Rien... à pars les efforts d'une journée, fit-elle perplexe puis après un regard insistant de son ami, elle sourit de nouveau, mais d'un sourire absent.

**À suivre...**

**-Elvy-**


	11. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'une convocation

**. . .**

**Le lendemain,** **Smallville high school**

Clark n'écoutait absolument pas le cours de son professeur d'histoire. Il ne faisait que songer aux évènements d'hier. Avait-il raison de croire que le meilleur moyen de récupérer Lana était de cette façon ? Il avait demandé de l'aide à Dawn, et la jeune Mills semblait en être persuadée. La jalousie. En voilà un sentiment culpabilisant, mais bien nécessaire, songea-t-il. Si on la définissait, on s'apercevrait qu'elle est un sentiment d'envie à l'égard de quelqu'un qui possède ce que l'on n'a pas ou ce que l'on voudrait avoir. Si on regarde avec attention, on se rend vite compte que la jalousie s'accompagne souvent d'hostilité et de dépit. Avait-il vraiment envie que quelqu'un ressente cela à cause de lui ? Une voix dans sa tête lui souffla que oui. Il sourit.

- Cela vous fait rire Mr Kent, déclara Mr Jones, son professeur.

- Pardon, reprit Clark interrompu dans ses pensées.

- Je me las de vous dire que vous êtes attendu au bureau du proviseur adjoint, s'exclama son professeur penché vers son bureau.

Clark regarda autour de lui. Toute la classe avait les yeux fixés sur lui. Depuis combien de temps était-il dans la lune ? Lui même n'en savait strictement rien.

- Oh... Ah bon, désolé.

Sur ce, il se leva et sortit gauchement de la salle de cours. Parcourant le couloir il passa devant la torche, une autre élève apparue alors à ses côtés.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et quand elle se retourna Clark put reconnaître la jeune Mills.

- Dawn, s'étonna-t-il.

- Salut toi.

- On se voit toujours plus tard ? demanda le jeune homme.

- Oui, on a des petites choses à régler comme tu le sais.

- Ça me va, reprit-il en pinçant ses lèvres. Voyant que la jeune Mills emprunté le même chemin que le sien Clark fronça les sourcils. Où vas-tu comme ça ?

- Sûrement au même endroit que toi, élucida-t-elle en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Clark la regarda puis sourit.

- Tu sais ce que nous veut le proviseur ?

Dawn leva les épaules, aussi perdue que lui.

- Non, mais nous allons le savoir très bientôt, fit elle en pointant la plaque accrochée sur la porte indiquant : _« Proviseur adjoint, Monsieur Alfred Aaron »_.

Clark frappa à la porte et ils entendirent,

- A les voilà enfin.

Puis plus fort,

- Entrer donc. Clark ouvra la porte et le proviseur vint leurs serrés la main puis poursuivi,

- Veillez vous asseoir s'il vous plait. Vous étiez attendu. Très bien maintenant que tout le monde est là on va pouvoir commencer.

Clark et Dawn échangèrent un regard dubitatif. Comment ça « tout le monde ». Pénétrant dans le bureau, ils aperçurent Lana installait sur une des chaises face au bureau. Deux autres les attendaient. Surpris, Clark hésita. Que pouvait-il bien leur vouloir ? Lana se retourna face au proviseur en se posant sûrement la même question.

Clark prit place sur le fauteuil le plus éloigné de Lana. Dawn le regarda et secoua la tête, décidément elle aurait du boulot, elle devrait donc se placer sur la chaise les séparant. Soupirant elle ferma la porte et alla s'asseoir.

- Donc, reprit proviseur adjoint, cette après-midi mes jeunes gens vous n'irez pas en cour. Vous connaissez l'exigence de Mr Gullet, le professeur de théâtre. Il veut vous voir tous répéter jusqu'à la dernière minute, vous pourrez si vous le voulez utiliser le théâtre. De toute façon, c'est demain donc au boulot.

- D'accord pour Clark et moi, reprit Dawn alors, mais Lang que fait elle ici ? se contenta simplement de demander Dawn ne regardant même pas la personne concerner.

- J'en viens. Vanessa, un des personnages principaux a eu un accident ce week-end. Elle est revenue hier, avec un plâtre donc elle ne pourra pas jouer la pièce.

- Quoi !, s'étonna Dawn. C'est une blague.

- On a travaillé toutes nos scènes avec elle, Vanessa est un élément clé de la pièce, ajouta à son tour Clark.

- Je le sais bien, continua Mr Aaron. C'est pourquoi Mlle Lang est ici. Vous avez toute l'après-midi pour apprendre votre rôle vous jouerez demain soir aux côt-...

- Quoi ? firent Lana, Clark et Dawn d'une même voix.

Lana secoua la tête, désabusée.

- J'espère que c'est une farce, bredouilla-t-elle virant au blanc.

- Je suis désolée de vous interrompre Mr Aaron, mais c'est impossible même pour Miss Lang d'apprendre un texte en une après-midi, fit remarquer Dawn sans retenue.

- Monsieur il est impossible pour moi pareil que pour quiconque d'apprendre le texte en une après-midi, dit Lana ignorant la remarque de Dawn.

- Merci, mais je venais de le dire, expliqua Dawn se tournant vers Lana.

- Monsieur Kent et vous avez appris votre rôle en l'espace de quelques heures, continua Mr Aaron.

Les deux concernés se dévisagèrent.

- Peut-être, mais c'est différent, grommela Dawn.

- Oui, je passais toutes mes journées au théâtre, siffla.

- Je connaissais déjà la pièce bien avant, compléta Dawn du fond de sa gorge.

- Mlle Lang passe toutes ses journées au théâtre et connait cette pièce aussi depuis longtemps.

- Je n'arrive pas à le croire, déclara Lana. Mr Aaron permettait moi de refuser le délai est beaucoup trop court.

- Mr Gullet a foi en vous Lana.

- Je tiens seulement à vous dire que je ne jouerais pas avec quelqu'un qui ne connaît pas son rôle, expliqua Dawn.

Clark reprit avec plus de diplomatie.

- Mr Aaron ce que Mlle Mills essaye de vous dire. C'est qu'il a déjà été bien difficile pour Dawn et moi de travailler sur nos personnages. Rien qu'au niveau de la gestuelle, des déplacements, des costumes et de l'intonation. Cela va demander un véritable travail à Lana.

- C'est de la torture pure et dure, continua Dawn en secouant la tête d'indignation.

- Mr Aaron la seule chose que je connaisse de ce théâtre son les décors que j'ai aidés à fabriquer et installer rien de plus. Vanessa n'a-t-elle pas de doublure ?

Mr Aaron secoua solennellement de la tête.

- Malheureusement non, cette pièce n'est qu'à l'échelle d'un lycée et aucune doublure n'était prévue. Je suis consciente que ce que je vous demande est un travail conséquent, Mlle Lang, mais je pense que vous êtes la seule capable de pouvoir accomplir cet exploit.

Dawn serra les dents. Et le voilà qu'il parlait de nouveau d'exploit comme si tout dans la vie n'était qu'une suite d'obstacle, de bataille, de compétition, de miracles et d'exploits. Quel idiot !, ragea Dawn.

- Voici le scénario complet, ainsi que vos répliques, dit-il en sortant deux dossiers de son tiroir. Lana soupira d'agacement alors qu'il poursuivait. Vous jouerez le personnage de Lise.

Clark et Dawn échangèrent un regard. Le jeune homme baissa légèrement la tête, alors que Dawn souriait doucement.

- Le personnage de Lise ? questionna Lana perdue.

- Euh... oui. Le personnage de Lise est amoureuse de Cyrano , reprit l'adjoint.

- Oh, souffla Lana en se remettant une mèche de cheveux. Saisissant les dossiers elle respira profondément annonçant,

- Bon puisque je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Dawn sourit de nouveau.

- Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? demanda la jeune Mills en se levant.

- Allez y. Dawn se dirigea aussitôt vers la sorti, Lana sur ses talons. Toutes les deux, énervées.

- Mr Kent, le retint l'adjoint alors que les deux jeunes filles sortaient du bureau.

- Oui Monsieur Aaron.

- J'ai l'impression que Mlle Mills et Mlle Lang ne s'entendent pas beaucoup.

- C'est le cas, éclaira Clark.

- Bien alors dans ce cas, vous devrez les persuader de jouer ensemble.

Clark cilla étonné.

- Pardon.

- Oui, vous m'avez bien comprit.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elles ont vraiment le choix.

- Faites en sorte que toutes le deux se présentent demain. Et veuillez aussi aider à ce que Lana apprenne son texte pour demain.

Clark écarquilla les yeux, ahuri.

- Je vous demande pardon. Moi dans ses pattes c'est quasi-impossible.

- Je veux juste que vous m'assuriez que si Mlle Lang venait à avoir besoin d'aide, elle pourrait compter sur vous.

Le jeune Kent secoua légèrement la tête afin de s'éclaircir les idées avant de murmurer,

- Je vois… donc si j'ai bien compris je… je dois faire en sorte que Lana apprenne son rôle, et convaincre en passant Dawn de venir jouer demain.

- C'est à peu près ça, ajouta-t-il alors. Il regarda sa montre avant de compléter,

- Vous avez dix heures.

Clark le dévisagea abasourdis,

- Vous les avez vus comme moi ensemble ce sont... ce sont de vraies furies.

- Que vouliez-vous ?

- Je ne sais pas de l'aide extérieur, des secours peut-être...

- Vous vous ensortirez, continua-t-il en contournant

- Vous avez quelque chose contre moi, affirma Clark aussitôt.

- Non pas voyons. Je suis juste persuadée que vous pourrez arranger la situation en vous rendant utile.

- Merci c'est trop gentil, murmura Clark les dents serrées.

- Maintenant Mr Kent, laissez moi j'ai beaucoup de travail. Nous reparlerons de tout cela demain. Bon courage.

Soupirant Clark sortit du bureau trainant des pieds. Il se dirigea vers la sortie du lycée, le jeune homme se dit qu'après avoir déposé ses affaires chez lui il irait d'abord voir Dawn. S'il devait aider Lana avec son texte, cela prendrait plus de temps. Tandis qu'il se rendait vers le parking, le jeune Kent songea que le proviseur adjoint exagérait. Cela l'agaçait de songer que Mr Aaron comptait sur lui, pour que tout s'arrange.

Entendant la sonnerie qui annonçait la fin de la première heure de cours il décida de s'activait, car s'il tombait sur Chloé ou même sur Pete et qu'ils voulaient savoir pourquoi le proviseur adjoint tenait à le voir cela risquerait d'être trop long à expliquer.

**. . .**

**Maison des Mills,**

Clark se dirigeait vers la maison de la jeune fille. Il vit devant lui son imposante maison, cela était très rare à Smallville. Les maisons aussi belles, les maisons aussi grandes. Dawn vivait dans les quartiers chics de Smallville. Quand il pensait que cette sublimissime demeure était à Dawn il n'en revenait toujours pas. Clark monta les quelques marches menant à la porte, il était heureux de pouvoir enfin frapper à la porte d'entrée. Le heurtoir de la porte des Mills avait l'aspect d'un ange doré, cette simple vision le fit sourire. Prenant son courage à deux mains il frappa enfin.

Peut être s'attendait il à voir un major d'homme ou une quelconques personne travaillant pour la famille, mais il vit apparaître devant lui une ravissante petite fille d'environs 8 ans. Elle était assez ronde, avec de jolis yeux chocolat, accompagné de cheveux roux flamboyant. Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant lorsqu'il était venu chez Dawn. Clark eut un sourire.

- Bonjour, débuta Clark, est-ce que je pourrais voir Dawn s'il te plait.

- Tu es un de ses amis ? demanda la fillette.

- Oui, je m'appelle Clark Kent.

- Clark..., répéta la jeune fille en réfléchissant, ça me dit quelque chose. Le fermier eut un regard interrogateur.

- Ah oui vraiment Dawn t'as déjà parlé de moi ?

- Et bien, j'allais t'invité à entrer, mais si tu es le Clark Kent dont je pense alors peut-être que tu devrais resté sur le pas de la porte.

- Ah bon pourquoi ?, demanda t-il étonné.

- C'est toi qui n'as pas précisé à ma sœur qu'elle se trimballait en petite tenue. Clark se sentit soudainement gêné.

Tillie esquissa un sourire reprenant,

- Depuis cet incident, ma mère ne souhaite pas trop entendre parler de toi. Clark trouva le besoin de se retrouver six pieds sous terre.

- Ah oui je vois, dit-il la mâchoire serrée.

- Tillie à qui tu parles, fit Will arrivant à ses côtés. « Et il ne manquait plus que lui » ,songea Clark irrité.

- Oh Kent, débuta l'ami de Dawn sans aucune réjouissance.

- Bonjour Billy.

- Je voulais te remercier pour la finesse dont tu as fait preuve en rappelant à Dawn que je souhaitais lui parler samedi. Clark eut un sourire,

- Oh désolé, mais ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Navré Billy.

- Appelle-moi Will.

- Cette fois, j'essayerai de m'en souvenir. Tillie eut rire, Will posa une main sur ses épaules poursuivant,

- Tillie, combien de fois est-ce que je t'ai dit de ne pas parler à des inconnus ?

Sur ce, il poussa la porte jetant un regard hautain à Clark.

- Billy !, s'exclama le jeune Kent agacé. Je dois parler à Dawn !

La jeune Mills descendant les escaliers vit Will et Tillie près de la porte hilare.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté ? questionna Dawn en s'avançant vers eux.

Will et Tillie échangèrent un regard, le jeune homme fit signe à la fillette de se taire.

- Mais rien voyons, souffla-t-il en s'éloignant de la porte l'air de rien.

- Quoi le facteur c'est encore prit le poteau.

- Non il n'y a absolument rien.

- Vous me cachez quelque chose, je le sens, affirma-t-elle avant de s'approcher de Will. Le jeune homme recula d'un pas.

- Reste là, murmura la jeune Mills en s'avançant vers lui.

- Je déteste lorsque tu fais ça, ajouta Will en reculant de nouveau.

Dawn soupira avant de se tourner vers sa petite soeur. Posant une main sur son épaule, elle ouvrit des yeux effarés.

- Vous avez laissé Clark à la porte !

Posant ses yeux sur Will puis sur sa soeur, elle se détourna ouvrant la porte.

- Hum… il l'a mérité aussi.

La jeune fille se rendit à l'extérieur de sa maison, la porte claqua derrière elle. Apercevant le jeune Kent en train de marcher dans son allée, Dawn descendit les marches de ses escaliers avant de courir vers le jeune Kent.

- Clark, attends !

Le jeune Kent se tourna vers elle, avant de soupirer comme soulager.

- Tu es là depuis longtemps, reprit-elle en s'arrêtant face à lui.

- Non j'étais en train de t'appeler. Clark raccrocha avant de poursuivre,

- Je cherche à te voir depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes.

Dawn eut une grimace mal à l'aise.

- Je suis désolée. J'ai honte de l'hospitalité de ma famille. Lui faisant signe de la suivre, elle reprit en longeant la rue de sa maison. La fillette c'est Tillie ma petite soeur et Will tu le connais déjà. Mais c'est deux la réunit sont deux vraies pestes, expliqua Dawn. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont rien dit de méchant.

- Rien qui ne peut pas se guérir en une semaine de cauchemar, articula Clark d'un sourire.

Dawn se tourna vers lui, les sourcils levés.

- Tant que ça ! Je suis vraiment désolée Clark, fit-elle déçut par la courtoisie de sa famille. Le jeune homme lui fit signe de s'arrêter s'installant sur un banc.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire des excuses, murmura-t-il en secouant la tête.

Clark fit une pause tandis que Dawn le détaillait, égarée. Il expliqua alors.

- Dawn est ce que c'est vrai que ta mère m'en veut pour l'histoire de l'autre jour ?

- Non, non... biensûre que non Clark et si c'est ce que ces deux rejetons t'ont fait croire c'est complètement faux. S'il y a bien quelqu'un à qui elle en veut, c'est bien moi.

- Alors pourquoi ne sommes-nous pas rentrés pour pouvoir nous parler à l'intérieur ? demanda Clark consciencieux. Dawn baissa la tête,

- Ne jouons pas avec le destin Clark. Tu ne voudrais pas retomber sur c'est deux crétins.

- Dawn, insista Clark doucement. La jeune fille respira profondément avant de déclarer alors,

- D'accord, je vais te dire la vérité. Son père est mort parce qu'il avait des problèmes avec l'alcool. Dans son enfance, ma mère en a beaucoup souffert et c'est pour ça que j'essaye du mieux que je peux d'éviter son regard accusateur. Venant de l'une des personnes que j'admire le plus professionnellement parlant, c'est vraiment insupportable. Clark mit une main compatissante autour de ses épaules.

- Je suis désolé.

- Ne t'excuse pas, ce n'est pas de ta faute. Mes parents savent toujours tout. À un moment donner elle aurait fini par le savoir. Et puis si je n'avais pas bu, rien de cela ne serait arrivé, donc je refuse absolument que tu t'excuses.

Le fermier eut un sourire. Dawn posa ses pieds sur le banc, silencieuse. Clark fit alors remarqué.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que tu n'hésites pas à deux fois avant de me dire la vérité.

La jeune fille eut un sourire avant d'acquiescer.

- C'est vrai. Je me suis dit que si à partir de maintenant on commence à faire semblant de sortir ensemble on peut bien se serrer les coudes, non ?

Clark hocha de la tête.

- Oui, tu as raison. Et dis moi maintenant que tu vas être ma pseudo petite amie que va-t-il se passer ? Dawn sourit de nouveau puis répondit,

- Et bien on va plus se voir, sûrement mieux se connaître, et si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, tu verras, tu finiras par m'adorer.

Clark eut un rire, que Dawn rejoint.

- Et tu verras que tes rêves près de Lana se réaliseront. Qu'est ce que t'en penses ?

- Ça me va, dit-il d'un sourire.

- Mais il y a tout de même un truc.

- Quoi ? Dawn se mise à regarder ses mains avec concentration.

- Je préfère te le dire maintenant étant donnée qu'on est seul, et qu'il est possible que ça arrive.

Clark la dévisagea dubitatif.

- Je t'écoute vas-y.

- Okay, donc il est possible que dans un cas extrême, en public bien sûr on soit obligé de s'embrasser.

- Tu as raison je n'avais pas réellement pensé à sa.

- Mais, reprit-elle afin de le rassurer, étant donné que je ne suis pas très démonstrative, ça devrait aller.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par démonstrative ? questionna Clark.

- Et bien les câlins en public, les baisers dans le cou et ainsi de suite ne sont pas vraiment des choses que j'aime faire… devant les gens.

- Tant mieux parce que je suis exactement pareil, murmura Clark d'un hochement de tête.

- Parfait, on est fait pour s'entendre, continua-t-elle en baissant légèrement la tête. Mais on en reparlera... plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi j'ai été si désagréable avec Lana tout à l'heure.

- En effet, ça m'intrigue, assura-t-il. D'ailleurs après votre départ Mr Aaron m'a même demandé de vous aider, en quelque sorte. J'ai trouvé ça d'un ridicule.

- Cet homme est ricidule, éclaira Dawn. Ils se mirent à rire avant que la jeune Mills ne poursuive,

- J'ai sondé Lang hier, t'as de la chance que je fais correctement les choses, car ça nous enlève déjà un énorme boulot, et ce dont on peut être sûr c'est qu'elle est encore raide dingue de toi. Clark eut un sourire en coin,

- Ça n'explique pas votre comportement de tout à l'heure.

- J'y arrive, continua-t-elle. Lang ne peut pas envier ma chance d'être à tes côtés, fit-elle d'un sourire, si au départ elle m'apprécie. C'est dur à dire, mais en me voyant Lana doit songer que tu mérites beaucoup mieux.

- Pourquoi cela ? questionna Clark.

- Parce que si elle pense que je suis bien mieux qu'elle, cela ne l'incitera pas à se dire que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble.

Le jeune Kent redressa la tête avant de continuer,

- Tu veux qu'elle s'aperçoive que la meilleure personne pour moi n'est autre qu'elle.

Dawn sourit avant de reprendre.

- J'aime ça, tu comprends vite.

Clark la regarda et sourit puis après un instant.

- Je dois y aller Dawn, expliqua-t-il se levant.

- Quoi déjà, dit-elle surprise.

- Je dois aider Lana avec son texte. Dawn leva les sourcils,

- C'est ce que t'as demandé Mr Aaron.

- Expressément, déclara-t-il.

- C'est mignon, affirma-t-elle d'un sourire moqueur. Clark leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui tendre sa main afin qu'elle se lève.

- D'ailleurs, tu m'expliquerais pourquoi le proviseur adjoint avait l'air contrarié. Dawn prit sa main.

- Par rapport à moi ? fit-elle se redressant.

- Oui, assura Clark alors.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi, continua Dawn. Tu te souviens de mon guide.

- Son fils, claironna Clark amusé.

- Et bien étant donné que Mr Aaron nous voyait déjà marier avec trois enfants je me doute qu'il soit irrité par les évènements.

- Pourquoi que c'est-il passer ? questionna Clark avant de se diriger de nouveau vers sa maison.

- Justement rien du tout. Et je pense que son père visait beaucoup plus haut.

- Oh, ricana Clark.

Dawn se tourna vers lui avant d'ajouter.

- Ma maison est à deux pas, je vais me retrouver. Toi va rejoindre ta princesse, je pense qu'elle a plus besoin de toi que moi.

- Tu es sûre ? questionna-t-il d'un sourire.

- Bien sûr, affirma-t-elle en fronçant le nez. Va-t'en, dit-elle en le repoussant.

Le jeune homme recula un sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci, continua-t-il alors. Merci de m'aider.

- Tu me remercieras quand tout sera fini. Non d'ailleurs tu n'as même pas à me remercier. Va-t'en, répéta-t-elle alors.

Clark hocha de la tête avant de se détourner de la jeune Mills reprenant son chemin. Dawn eut un bref sourire avant de se rendre vers sa maison. Resongeant à sa soeur et à Will, le visage de la jeune Mills se durcit.

- Je vais les tuer !

**. . .**

**Maison des Lang,**

Clark gravait les quelques marches menant à la maison de Lana. Il se sentit subitement nerveux. Sonnant à la porte, il recula d'un pas avant d'attendre. La porte s'ouvrit.

- Bonjour Nell.

- Oh Clark, bonjour qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- Et bien, je me demandais si Lana était là ?

- Biensûre tu n'as qu'à monter.

Clark la regarda surpris. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Nell de laisser un garçon rentrait dans la chambre de sa nièce, question de principe. Le jeune fermier se dirigea donc vers les escaliers. Nell se reprenant ajouta,

- excuse moi Clark je suis un peu surchargée et j'en viens à dire n'importe quoi. Je vais l'appeler.

Clark sourit avant que Nell ne monte les escaliers allant chercher Lana. Clark détailla la pièce l'entourant où de nombreux cartons emplissaient chaque recoin. Ces cartons contenaient les affaires de Nell déménageant à Métropolis avec son nouveau mari.

Après quelques instants, des pas précipités se firent entendre dans les escaliers, puis ils s'arrêtèrent subitement. Clark fronça les sourcils, patientant. Après quelques secondes, les pas reprirent beaucoup plus calmement. Clark vit alors apparaître Lana rayonnante.

- Bonjour… de nouveau, fit remarquer Lana.

Clark baissa légèrement la tête avant de sourire.

- Oui..., bafouilla-t-il. Je ne te dérange pas trop, j'espère ?

- Euh non ça va, j'étais… j'étais en train de me mettre véritablement au boulot.

- Oh et bien si je suis là c'est pour savoir, si tu as besoin d'aide. J'ai 1300 vers en tout et je connais chaque déplacement et chaque mouvement du personnage que jouait Vanessa.

- Oh, souffla Lana doucement. Eh bien oui j'accepte avec plaisir ton aide. Les seules choses que je connaisse à propos de cette pièce sont quelles nécessitent cinq changements de décor.

Clark eut un faible rire.

- Vanessa est trop en mauvaise état pour t'aider, mais moi je peux.

- C'est toujours rassurant de savoir qu'on a un ami à ses côtés, quoi qu'il advienne.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête avant de continuait,

- Mr Aaron m'a presque mis le couteau sous la gorge.

- À propos de quoi ? questionna Lana.

- Il souhaitait qu'aujourd'hui je fasse en sorte que Dawn vienne jouer au théâtre demain, et que toi tu reçoives toute l'aide que tu souhaites pour la pièce.

- Oh c'est une idée de Mr Aaron.

Clark cilla avant de se reprendre.

- Euh oui, mais… il m'a paru évident que c'était une bonne idée.

Lana eut un faible sourire.

- En tout cas, c'est sympa.

- Alors dans ce cas au travail.

- Est-ce qu'on pourrait aller étudier ailleurs ?, proposa la jeune Lang. Clark fronça rapidement des sourcils, dubitatifs.

- Euh oui, c'est à cause des cartons et du déménagement. Si possible, j'aimerais voir autre chose.

- Je vois on pourrait tout aussi bien aller à la Grange si tu veux, proposa le jeune homme. Lana acquiesça, ravie.

- Ça marche !

Ils sortirent donc de la maison se dirigeant vers la voiture du jeune Kent. Lana expliqua alors,

- Dis mois si je me trompe, mais j'ai lu le rôle de mon personnage est j'ai cru comprendre qu'en plus d'être amoureux de Cyrano, elle est son amie.

- C'est ça, affirma Clark doucement. Lise est totalement et follement amoureuse de Cyrano. Lui aime comme tu le sais Roxane et Lise est sa meilleure amie ainsi que sa confidente. Contrairement aux autres elle ne le juge jamais pour ce à quoi il ressemble, mais pour ce qu'il est. C'est un peu le personnage de Le Bret au féminin que Mr Gullet n'a pas voulu ajouter à la pièce. Jour après jour, Lise essaye de se faire remarquer et de se faire aimer de Cyrano, mais jusqu'à sa mort ses efforts seront en vain, expliqua Clark d'un ton calme. Puis quand Roxane se rendra compte qu'elle aime Cyrano, Lise mourra pour un amour qui ne l'aura jamais été donner.

- C'est pas très joyeux tout ça, marmonna Lana dans sa barbe.

- Oui, admit Clark, mais c'est ce qui fait de la pièce de Rostand quelque chose de beau.

**À suivre...**

**Voilà pour cette suite j'attends vos reviews avec impatience.**

**- Elvy-**


	12. Il ne m'aura fallu qu'une erreur

**Me revoilà avec un petit chapitre, mais il est clair que je me rattraperai dans le suivant. Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et si vous souhaitez écouter la chanson qui se situe à la fin du chapitre, vous trouverez sur mon profil la playlist ou se trouve la chanson de Mat Kearney.**

. . .

**Ferme des Kent, La grange,**

Lana et Clark rentrèrent dans la grange. Le jeune homme débuta,

- Vas-y rentre je vais chercher des rafraîchissements on va y resté longtemps je pense, commença Clark. Lana monta les escaliers et regarda l'endroit de haut en bas un léger sourire aux lèvres comme découvrant pour la première fois les lieux. La jeune fille se sentait enjouée à l'idée de passer l'après-midi avec Clark. Depuis quelque temps déjà elle avait l'impression que Dawn l'accaparait et pouvait sentir que ce n'était pas bien pour lui comme pour elle. La jeune fille tenait à Clark et souhaitait le garder auprès d'elle et si ce n'était pas en tant qu'amour peut-être qu'elle pouvait au moins le préserver en tant qu'ami. Était-ce une décision égoïste lorsqu'on savait qu'elle sortait avec un autre ? Un garçon d'autant plus que Clark ne supportait pas. Soupirant la jeune fille s'assied sur le canapé, patientant. Posant son manuscrit sur la table basse, elle aperçut le portable du jeune Kent. Il se mit à sonner, la jeune Lang hésita un instant avant d'entendre du bruit dans les escaliers. Se redressant elle s'éloigna du fauteuil. Le jeune fermier revenant de sa maison montait les escaliers des bouteilles à la main.

- Et bien, tu n'as pas perdu de temps, fit remarquer Lana gênée.

- Je sais bien qu'on a toute l'après-midi, mais autant se mettre au boulot au plus vite, tu n'es pas d'accord, éclaira Clark en lui tendant une bouteille.

- Si absolument.

Les deux lycéens se sourirent puis Clark reprit,

- Alors on commence par quoi ?

. . .

**Maison des Mills,**

Montant dans sa chambre Dawn s'aperçut du bazar. Elle se décida alors de faire un peu de rangement ses CD éparpillaient un peu partout mériter d'être rangé. Elle les prit et se dirigea vers son lit afin de les répartirent dans leur étui. Elle entendu alors quelqu'un frapper à sa porte entrouverte.

- Oui, entrez.

- Bonjour Angel , fit le père de Dawn à l'entrée de sa chambre.

- Bonsoir Pa', rectifia Dawn observant son réveil qui indiquer sept heure moins vingt.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de te voir ce matin, expliqua Mr Mills.

- Oui et ça ne sera pas la première fois.

Son père la dévisagea en silence. Face au silence, la jeune Mills redressa la tête détailla son paternel.

- Je t'ai déjà tout dit alors qu'est ce qu'il y a ? A pars si c'est toi qui as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oh et bien j'ai seulement approfondi les recherches sur les indices que tu m'as donnés sinon... Le père de Dawn soupira ne finissant pas sa phrase.

- Alors ? insista-t-elle voulant savoir pourquoi il était ici.

- Alors... il est venu ici aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

Dawn regarda son père avant de secouer la tête.

- Comment le sais tu ? questionna-t-elle doucement.

- Tillie m'a parlé de lui.

Dawn eut un faible sourire avant d'annoncer avant de le rasséréner.

- Rassure-toi, il n'a pas franchi le seuil de la porte. Si tu as craint pour la vie de Tillie, elle n'a pas été en danger.

- Ça te fait rire, poursuivit son père. On ne sait rien sur ce garçon.

- Et tu penses qu'il aurait pu faire du mal à Tillie, je t'en prie papa arrête !

- C'est justement sur sa que je voudrais revenir. Dawn, tu n'en sais strictement rien ! Tu ne le connais pas.

- Oui et toi non plus, fit remarquée la jeune Mills.

- Mais toi tu devrais le connaitre, ça ne devrait même pas te prendre autant de temps !

À la réflexion de son paternel, Dawn soupira, fatiguée

- Je te le répète pa', je n'y arrive pas avec lui.

- C'est quand même bizarre, normalement tu y arrives avec... avec tout le monde.

- Je sais oui, mais... mais il est différent. C'est comme une barrière, un mur infranchissable, un tunnel sans issue. Chaque fois, je me heurte à une solide forteresse. Je n'y peux rien, et moi-même je ne comprends pas, expliqua-t-elle alors.

Faisant une pause elle baissa la tête, devenant alors silencieuse.

- Mais ? s'impatienta son père. Il voyait bien qu'elle souhaitait lui dire autre chose.

- Mais pour tout te dire, continua Dawn. C'est… c'est assez reposant. Pour la première de ma vie, tout est calme, tout est simple… et ça fait du bien.

- Ça ne devrait pas l'être, marmonna son père inflexible. Angel, nous sommes ici pour qu'il n'en soit plus un secret. Et cette situation est loin d'être reposante.

Dawn leva la tête vers son père le regardant longuement,

- Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que l'on peut rechercher il est-…

- Tais-toi, l'interrompit son père. Si ce genre d'homme cherche à avoir des informations sur lui, ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien. Il est dangereux.

- Mais il n'a jamais était dit que c'était quelqu'un de mauvais.

Son père la dévisagea de nouveau.

- Pa' ne me regarde pas comme sa, reprit la jeune fille lentement. Différent ne signifie pas obligatoirement méchant. Je le sais à mes dépens.

Son père soupira longuement puis mit ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon.

- N'essaye pas de te retrouver en lui, il n'est pas comme toi, déclara Mr Mills avant de sortir de la chambre de la jeune fille.

Dawn regarda longuement la porte par où son père venait de prendre congé. Pourquoi n'avait-elle jamais pu s'entendre avec son père ? Aujourd'hui encore, elle ressentait qu'ils ne seraient jamais sur la même longueur d'onde, il ne comprendrait jamais en quoi c'était important pour elle un peu de normalité. La jeune fille soupira puis s'approcha de nouveau de sa chaîne stéréo avant de chercher une station de radio. Alors que Dawn se rasseyait sur son lit, une chanson de Mat Kearney résonnait dans les enceintes.

**. . .**

**Ferme des Kent, La Grange**

- Tu peux me dire quelle heure, il est Lana ?

- Bien sûre, observant sa montre la jeune fille annonça alors. Il est 18h45.

- Il commence à se faire tard, et on a déjà beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui, poursuivit le jeune Kent.

Lana acquiesça avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

- Tu veux que je te ramène, je peux prendre la voiture de mon père ça ne le dérangera pas ? proposa le jeune Kent. Lana n'hésita pas plus longtemps,

- Bien alors je ne dirai pas non.

Après que Clark est prévenu ses parents de son départ il rentra dans la voiture où Lana venait d'installé. Il démarra la voiture et l'autoradio alors se fit entendre,

**_« ...Here it comes it's all blowing in tonight I woke up this morning to a blood red sky They're burning on the bridge turning off the lights ... »_**

C'était _"All I Need"_ de Mat Kearney. Le jeune homme hésita avant de bifurquer dans l'allée semblant pensif. Étrangement sa conversation avec la jeune Mills lui revint en tête à cet instant. Faisait-il le bon choix en choisissant la carte du mensonge envers Lana ? Certes, il lui avait toujours en quelque sorte menti. Mais à ce sujet, tout le monde était au même niveau. Les sentiments étaient autre chose. Des émotions qu'ils ne ressentaient que pour elle. Était-ce alors loyal de vouloir sortir avec Lana de cette manière ? Dawn était d'accord pour l'aider, mais faire croire à la jeune fille qu'il sortait avec Dawn par pure envie et jalousie était loin de lui ressemblait, même dans une autre vie. Devait-il arrêter tout cela avant que ça n'empire ? Avant que quelqu'un en souffre ?

- C'est quand tu veux Clark. La voix de Lana le sortit de ses pensées d'une manière brutale. Son black out était total.

- Euh... oui, bégaya-t-il avant de saisir le volant. Lana lui jeta un rapide regard.

- Est-ce que ça va ? murmura-t-elle.

- Oui, dit le jeune homme se grattant la tête puis commençant à prendre le chemin vers la maison de Lana il ajouta, je vais bien. Un silence s'installa laissant les notes de la musique comme seule ambiance. Lana s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre,

- Dis moi Clark pour la pièce de demain tu n'es pas stressé, demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- Je meurs de trouille, admit-il d'un bref sourire, mais j'essaye du mieux que je peux de ne pas y songer.

- Je suis désolée de te dire ça, mais en quelque sorte ça me rassure que je ne sois pas la seule à paniquer, continua-t-elle observant le paysage défiler par la vitre.

- C'est compréhensible, murmura-t-il. Et puis je pense qu'il faut un peu de ça pour y arriver.

- Vraiment ? continua la jeune Lang. Dawn ne semble pas avoir peur, elle.

- Je ne préfère pas me comparer à Dawn. Soit cette fille est difficilement impressionnable soit elle a beaucoup trop de choses en tête pour penser à la peur de la scène. Pendant les répètes, je ne l'ai pas vu une seule fois se demander ce qu'elle faisait là. Aucune tension, aucune hésitation. Alors que même le metteur en scène a dû se le demander au moins six fois rien que cette semaine. Lana eut un long soupir,

- La semaine a été longue... très longue.

- Je pense vraiment qu'après demain, les semaines seront plus courtes, dit-il d'un sourire. Lana tourna sa tête vers le jeune homme puis continua,

- Et toi Clark où se trouve tes pensées ? Clark tourna rapidement la tête vers elle dubitative. Lana reprit,

- Si ce n'est pas le stresse, je me dis alors que ton absence vient d'ailleurs.

Clark soupira honteux,

- J'ai aussi beaucoup de choses en tête, répondit-il alors.

- Je t'écoute, poursuivit Lana attentive.

Le jeune homme respira profondément. Il n'était pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée de lui en parler et pourtant il reprit,

- Lana , as-tu déjà dû prendre une décision complexe dont tu sais que la solution n'est pas particulièrement honnête et dont le dénouement n'est pas totalement certain.

Lana le regarda longuement essayant de comprendre du mieux qu'elle put. Posant sa tête sur le dossier de son siège elle poursuivit,

- Est-ce que si tu ne prends pas la décision, malhonnête soit-elle, tu le regretteras peut-être ?

Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres.

- Oui sûrement.

- Alors fais ce que tu as à faire sans qu'un jour tu ne vives dans des regrets. Être honnête n'est pas toujours simple étant donné que la vérité est souvent plus l'aide que le mensonge. Il faut savoir parfois fermer les yeux. Clark eut un rapide sourire les conseils de la jeune fille été en ce moment plus que jamais les bienvenues.

- C'est bizarre de t'entendre dire ça.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Lana d'une voix douce.

- Juste parce que je me demandais s'il t'était déjà arrivé de ne pas être honnête envers Whitney.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit vraiment important.

- Au contraire, ça l'est. L'honnêteté est ce qui détermine une relation, répondit Clark les yeux rivés sur la route.

Lana tourna la tête vers le jeune homme ne répondant pas à son affirmation.

- J'adore cette chanson, poursuivit le jeune homme pensif.

- Oui, elle est géniale. Même si elle est triste c'est vrai. Le jeune homme acquiesça s'arrêtant devant sa maison, il éteint le moteur. Mais la musique ne devrait nous remettre en mémoire que les bonnes choses.

- Malheureusement, il en faut des deux pour faire une vie.

Lana tourna sa tête vers lui avant de respirer profondément.

- Tu as sûrement raison. Whitney apparut subitement, s'accoudant à la fenêtre côté passager.

- Whitney, firent en cœur Lana et Clark surpris. Ils se redressèrent, étrangement gênés. Sûrement d'être trouvé ensemble.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda Lana prise de cour.

Lana et le footballeur s'échangèrent un rapide baiser qui fit sourire d'ironie Clark. Ce soir dans la voiture Clark avait compris que Lana ne quitterait pas Whitney sauf si c'était le footballeur qui faisait le premier pas et cela ne risquait pas d'arriver sans que quelqu'un ne provoque l'effet inverse. Clark ne l'en voulait pas il savait à quel point c'était dur... dur de choisir. Mais pourtant à un moment ou à un autre il le fallait bien, ça s'appelait grandir et Lana en avait toujours eu peur. S'il devait l'aider pour cela, il n'hésiterait pas. Peut-être que Dawn serait son effet inverse après tout. Lana évitait le regard de Clark, elle était à présent mal à l'aise. Elle savait pertinemment que Whitney n'aimait pas qu'elle soit en présence du jeune Kent une jalousie prévisible.

Un ange passa.

- De quoi parliez-vous ? questionna enfin Whitney.

- Oh pas grand-chose en faite de musique, reprit Clark calmement. Lana va jouer à nos côtés demain soir.

- Euh oui... exactement, renchérit cette dernière toujours gênée. Vanessa a eu un accident hier et je dois jouer son rôle.

- Ah bonne nouvelle Lana... La jeune Lang lui sourit, faiblement. Et ils te l'ont annoncé quand ?

- Ce matin, c'est pour cela que j'ai du quitter le cours de français.

- Je vois, soupira le jeune footballeur, et cet après-midi où t'étais ? Je t'ai cherché partout.

- Oh et bien, précipita Lana, ils m'ont laissé mon après-midi pour répéter vu que je n'avais pas eu autant de temps que les autres comédiens et-...

- On a répété ensemble, la coupa Clark voyant que celle-ci était tendue par la situation. Le jeune Fordman échangea un regard avec Clark.

- Tu as répété avec... Kent, répéta Whitney l'air mécontent par le partenaire qu'avait choisi Lana.

- Euh oui., fit la jeune fille faisant signe à Whitney de se reculer afin qu'elle puisse sortir de la voiture. Il joue il est Cyrano dans la pièce et ça m'a été d'une grande aide.

Avant de sortir, la jeune fille se retourna vers le jeune fermier ajoutant alors à son attention,

- Merci beaucoup pour ton aide Clark. On se revoit demain. Le jeune homme hocha doucement de la tête,

- Oui à demain. La jeune fille acquiesça avant de faire claquer la portière. Whitney sourit à la jeune fille, avant de poser une main autour ses épaules. Se détournant légèrement il fit un rapide signe de la tête en guise d'au revoir au jeune Kent.

**_"...And if all we've got is what no one can break I know I love you If that's all we can take The tears are coming down They're mixing with the rain I know I love you, if that's all we can take ... »_**

La chanson prenant peu à peu fin Clark posa sa tête sur le siège regardant le couple s'en allait d'un pas lent. Songeant aux paroles de Dawn. Songeant que les gens pouvaient changer et évoluer puis recommencer en évitant de faire les mêmes erreurs. Un sourire nerveux s'installa sur ses lèvres... cette fois, il éviterait de faire la même erreur. Sur les derniers sons de piano de la chanson, le jeune homme retourna vers son domicile le cœur en miette.

**À suivre...**

**-Elvy-**


	13. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'un spectacle

**_Voici mon premier chapitre de cette rentrée. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture._**

**_. . ._**

**_Le lendemain, _****Ferme des Kent**

Un soleil s'élevait vaguement sur la petite ville de Smallville où en cette journée de nombreuses choses se préparer. Certaines personnes pouvaient s'apercevoir qu'ils avaient mal agi, d'autre s'apercevaient qu'être honnête était quelque chose de fugace et puis le reste prenaient les choses comme elles venaient en imaginant que tout ce tasserait au final.

La porte des Kent s'ouvrit, en ce bon matin, et des rayons de lumière s'infiltrèrent dans la pièce avant que Dawn ne referme la porte derrière elle. La jeune fille regarda à gauche puis à droite sans percevoir grand monde.

- Bonjour… est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ? Le silence fit sa seule réponse et Dawn dirigea son regard vers l'horloge. _11h00. Pas de quoi appeler ça l'aube._ Elle monta les escaliers, hésita quelques secondes face aux diverses portes dresser devant elle. Dawn s'aperçut que c'était la première fois qu'elle montait à l'étage. Levant les épaules la jeune Mills contourna les escaliers avant se diriger droit vers la chambre de Clark. Elle s'arrêta un instant, non parce que cet espace était personnel et privé, mais comme si elle avait une impression de déjà vu. Comme lorsqu'on sait qu'une chose importante s'est produite ou se produira ici, un instant euphorique et apeurant à la fois. Était-ce que cette pièce ou cette chambre était censée représenté quelque chose pour elle ? Dawn secoua légèrement la tête avant d'entrer sans ménagement. _Oups ! _Elle avait oublié de frapper. La jeune Mills le vit encore tout endormi, posant ses mains sur sa taille elle soupira longuement. Dawn se dirigea vers la fenêtre et tira les rideaux.

- Debout, dit-elle alors qu'une intense lumière pénétrée dans la chambre. Clark émit un grognement.

- Aussi mignon que tu sois quand tu dors il est bien temps de se lever.

- Laisse-moi, dit-il en mettant la couverture sur sa tête. Dawn s'assied sur le rebord de la fenêtre et reprit,

- C'est justement là le problème maintenant que je suis là j'y reste. Et puis je sais pourquoi tu fais ça. Tu restes cloitrer dans ta chambre parce que tu meurs de trouille à l'idée de la pièce.

- C'est complètement faux, fit une voix étouffée par les draps.

- Arrête ses mensonges sinon en prime de ce réveil brutal, je t'enlève ta couette. Clark émargea la tête de sa couverture.

- D'ailleurs est-ce que je pourrais savoir qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Dawn regarda autour d'elle pour la première fois.

- Je visite et je trouve ça pas mal.

- Dawn !, bougonna-t-il. La jeune fille eut un rire.

- Quoi tu ne vas pas me dire que je suis la première fille qui rentre dans ta chambre. Clark retira sa couette et s'assied sur son lit, irrité.

- C'est bon tu m'as convaincue je me lève. Dawn eut un sourire en coin.

- Je t'ai vexé ? J'en suis désolée, assura-t-elle d'un ton faussement compatissant.

- Arrête un peu Dawn , dit-il en sortant de sa chambre. Dawn le suivit d'un pas nonchalant.

- Comment vont les petits lutins ? dit-elle en s'appuyant à la rambarde des escaliers.

- Ils sont au meilleur de leur forme. Dawn eut une grimace. Enfaîte, fit Clark s'arrêtant devant la porte de la salle de bain, je croyais que c'était moi qui devais venir chez toi, ce matin. Dawn leva un sourcil, s'adossant à la rambarde.

- Clark est ce que tu as vu l'heure ? Il n'est presque plus question de matin. Elle eut une moue avant d'annoncer d'une voix trainante. Puis maintenant que Will loge chez moi en sachant que vous êtes comme chien et chat...

- Cette rancoeur ne vient pas de moi, précisa Clark.

- Je ne suis pas là pour compter le nombre de points. Dépêche toi, moi je t'attends en bas. Clark leva les épaules avant d'ouvrir la porte de la salle de bain. Dawn se redressa avant de contourner la barrière et de descendre les escaliers.

**. . .**

Quelques minutes plus tard, Clark descendit les escaliers et aperçut Dawn assise sur le fauteuil zappant inlassablement de chaîne.

- Fait comme chez toi, dit Clark amusé. Dawn eut une mimique en se redressant,

- Désolée, ta maison à tendance à être trop accueillante.

- Mes parents ne sont pas là ?

- Pourquoi tu penses qu'ils ne m'auraient pas laissée monter dans ta chambre ? Clark se dirigea vers le frigidaire lui lançant un regard entendu. La jeune fille se dirigea lentement vers sa direction.

- Dis moi Clark je n'ai toujours pas rencontré celui que je dois amadoué. Comment il est Whitney ? Clark tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Dawn regarda un instant le vide elle même perturber par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Okay je sais que tu n'es pas du tout le mieux placé pour répondre à cette question… Clark littéralement rassurait par cet argument repris son occupation ajoutant tout de même.

- Mais, continua-t-elle, je ne te parlais pas de physiquement.

Clark s'interrompit de nouveau annonçant,

- Je pense que ça ne devrait pas t'importer vu que tu n'es pas là pour qu'il tombe amoureux de toi.

- Je le sais bien, mais un profil ne m'aurait pas été de trop, murmura-t-elle l'air de rien. Étant donner qu'on doit être amis.

Le jeune Kent respira profondément, il se tourna vers elle affirmant.

- Et bien… et bien Whitney est…

- On est entre nous vas-y tu n'es pas obligé de lui envoyer des fleurs.

Le jeune homme hésita, plusieurs mots se bousculaient dans sa tête il affirma alors,

- Whitney est suffisant, arrogant, hypocrite et menteur. Il est un profiteur invétéré et aime la facilité. La seule qualité que je pourrais lui trouver est qu'il est un bon quatterback, du peu que j'en sais.

Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Wow, tu bouillonnes d'onde négative. Est-ce que j'arriverais à m'entendre avec lui ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée.

Dawn le détailla avant d'affirmer,

- Tu ne l'aimes pas, et ce n'est pas seulement à cause de Lana. Pourquoi ?

Le jeune homme garda le silence un long moment avant de maugréa l'air ailleurs.

- C'est… c'est une longue histoire. Tu… tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

Dawn lui lança son sourire le plus angélique de ceux qui inconsciemment vous fait subir le même sort.

- Non ça ira merci, mais par contre je meurs de faim. Clark détourna la tête dérangée d'être troublé se penchant, vers l'intérieur du frigidaire il reprit,

- Okay alors il y a de quoi de faire un sandwich, plusieurs choix de tartes, des restes de cookie, un gâteau au choco-...

- Attend... attend j'arrive, fit Dawn en contournant le comptoir.

**. . .**

En rentrant chez eux, Martha et Jonathan virent, leur fils accompagnait de la jeune Mills.

- Dawn quel bon vent t'amène ? questionna Mme Kent. Attablée, Dawn se tourna vers les parents de Clark.

- La jolie Dawn Mills est de retour, affirma Jonathan fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Kent. Je suis venue rentre une petite visite à votre fils je lui manquais, affirma-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Martha jeta un regard à son fils tandis que Jonathan eut un sourire. Le jeune fermier assura,

- Ça, c'est ce qu'elle espère au plus profond d'elle même. Dawn lui envoya un léger coup de poing.

- Je t'en pris Clarky pas de mensonge devant tes parents. Les parents du jeune homme eurent un sourire. Martha posa les provisions sur le comptoir tandis que Jonathan en fit le tour.

- Alors comment était ce match ? questionna la jeune Mills.

Le père du jeune Kent se tourna vers elle.

- Grandiose. Dereck Jeter a dirigé tout le match.

- Ouai j'en ai entendu parler, déclara Dawn d'un sourire.

- Tu aurais vu Jonathan, continua Martha. Il était sur un petit nuage.

Clark et Dawn rirent, tandis que le père du jeune homme se tournait vers sa femme.

- Bien sûr et il y avait de quoi.

- Alors tant mieux, dans ce cas je le suis aussi, continua la jeune Mills amusée.

Jonathan posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils avant se diriger vers le frigidaire.

- Où est la part de gâteau que ta mère à fait hier fiston ? Clark leva les mains en signe d'innocence.

- Oh ! Désolée je l'ai mangé, Mr Kent, fit Dawn d'un ton coupable.

- Bien okay ce n'est pas grave, fit-il d'un ton déçu, il me reste toujours la part de tarte aux myrtilles.

- Non, dit-elle courtoisement.

- Non quoi, fit-il en se retournant vers elle.

- Non comme elle l'a engloutit papa, continua Clark amusé. Il regarda successivement Dawn puis Clark une ombre de soupçon passant dans son regard il avait la nette impression qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêté à là.

- La tarte à l'abricot, alors ?

- Hein, hein, fit Dawn tandis que Clark secouait négativement de la tête.

- Bien alors pour un sandwich.

- Enfaîte c'était juste assez pour trois sandwiches.

- « Cétait » tu dis ? Dawn leva les épaules confuses. Clark eut un sourire incontrôlable.

- Mais j'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle pour vous, affirma la jeune fille.

- Ah oui, fit Jonathan d'un espoir renaissant.

- Je vous ai laissé les cookies. Martha eut à son tour un sourire.

- C'est trop généreux, dit-il d'une voix morne avant d'ouvrir à nouveau le frigidaire.

- C'est justement ce que j'ai découvert aujourd'hui papa, déclara Clark. Dawn mange pour quatre.

- Hé !, dit-elle mécontente.

- Dieu seul sait ou elle met tout ça, dit Martha levant les sourcils.

- Dites arrêter de parler de moi comme si je ne suis pas là. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je mange beaucoup. Clark roula des yeux,

- Ouai ce n'est pas ta faute.

- D'ailleurs Mme Kent laissez moi vous félicitez pour votre cuisine, c'était excellent.

- Merci Dawn, répondit Martha d'un sourire.

- Bon, fit Clark en se redressant. Dawn et moi devrions y aller.

- Ah oui tu as raison, déclara Dawn en observant l'horloge. Toujours arriver à l'heure et la règle en or au théâtre. Clark fit une moue. Elle s'avança vers le père de Clark annonçant alors,

- Encore désolée Mr Kent vous m'excusez ?

Jonathan eut un sourire.

- Bien sûr Dawn. Comment t'en vouloir ?

- Ça me rassure. À ce soir, dit-elle avant de se diriger à la suite de Clark vers la sortie de la maison.

- Cette fille est un phénomène, dit Martha en rangeant les courses. Jonathan les regarda s'en aller affirmant de la tête.

- Tu ne me le fais pas dire.

. . .

**Smallville High School, **

Dawn rentra à la suite de Clark dans le théâtre assombrie. Elle s'assied sur un fauteuil près de l'entrer et posa sa tête sur le mur du théâtre. Elle eut un soupir observant la salle sans vraiment la regarder. Elle se mise à re-songeait à la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec son père hier soir. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père trouvait en Clark quelque chose de dangereux. Elle faisait de son mieux et encore une fois cela ne lui suffisait pas. Déjà que cette situation l'embarrassait il fallait qu'elle subsiste sans faillir. Cette situation la remplissait de colère... l'enrager même et ce que son père osait lui demandait lui semblait inhumain et presque au-dessus de ses forces. Quotidiennement son mal-être s'intensifier. La voix de Clark la sortit de ses pensées.

- Dawn, ça va tu es toute… bizarre. La jeune fille eut un sourire forcé avant de se remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille.

- Oui, je vais bien, mentit la jeune fille. Le jeune homme s'assied à ses côtés.

- C'est aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas, questionna Clark. Dawn hocha de la tête,

- Oui, c'est aujourd'hui, mais tu peux toujours reculer.

- Non, dit-il sans hésitation. J'ai pris ma décision et je m'y tiens. Crois moi si tu veux j'essayerai de respecter au mieux tes consignes. Dawn eut un léger sourire,

- Je compte sur toi parce qu'il faudra que tu réunisses toutes tes forces pour aller jusqu'au bout. Et je parle aussi bien de Lana que de la pièce. Clark eut un faible sourire. Dawn eut un sourire rassurant avant de poursuivre,

- Aller ne fait pas cette tête ça ne sera pas si difficile.

Effectivement, ça ne serait pas si difficile elle en savait quelque chose. Être malhonnête n'était pas si dure c'est juste que cela ne faisait pas partie de sa personnalité.

- Et puis, reprit-elle, lorsque tout sera terminé et que tu tiendras Lana dans tes bras tu seras que tout ça en aura valu vraiment la peine. Clark lui fit un sourire. _Sauf que peut-être tu ne seras plus là pour en ressentir la sensation._ Cette pensée lui traversa la tête tel un éclair et elle la chassa aussitôt de son esprit. Non, il y avait sûrement une solution. À chaque problème, il y en avait un... pourquoi pas celui-ci ? Son père ne faisait juste pas l'effort de le rechercher. Néanmoins elle espérait avoir tort. Tout ce qu'elle se sentait capable de faire en ce jour était de l'aider du mieux qu'elle le pouvait... l'aider pour qu'il est au moins une chance de retrouver Lana.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te dire de ne pas faire cette tête tu es pâle.

- Hé, dit Dawn alors qu'il se levait. Tu sais que toi il est absolument irrémédiable que je t'apprenne à parler aux femmes.

- Tu sais que si tu continues à tirer cette tête Lana aura du mal à croire qu'on sort ensemble.

- C'est bon, j'ai compris, le message. Dawn se leva à son tour. Est-ce que ça te va mieux comme ça ? dit-elle avant de faire un sourire.

- Oui là c'est parfait, ajouta-t-il d'un large sourire. Dawn secoua la tête amusée.

- Bien alors on y va ?

- Je te suis, déclara-t-elle.

Lorsqu'ils apparurent derrière la scène, tout le monde était déjà là y compris Lana. Clark se redressa aussitôt.

- Ne t'en fais pas je suis là, le rassura la jeune Mills. Le jeune Kent sourit faiblement.

- AH VOUS VOILÀ, hurla Mr Gullet. J'AI DÉJÀ ANNONCÉ AUX AUTRES QUELQUES CHANGEMENTS. MAINTENANT, TOUT LE MONDE AUX VESTIAIRES. (pause) MIKE LES VESTIAIRES DES GARÇONS C'EST DE L'AUTRE CÔTE. À PART SI TU SOUHAITES NOUS DIRE QUELQUE CHOSE ! Les autres jeunes hommes explosèrent de rirent tandis que Mike se renfrogner.

Lorsqu'ils furent en tenue de scène, Mr Gullet les réunit afin de clarifier les changements de dernières minutes. L'heure arrivait à grands pas et Dawn prit Clark à part afin de lui parler à nouveau. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient pour discuter Lana se risqua à jeter un regard curieux en leur direction.

- Bien Kent ça va aller tu n'as pas à t'en faire.

- Je te crois, assura le jeune Kent.

- Tant mieux, dit-elle en respirant profondément.

Clark eut un léger sourire.

- Tu es nerveuse ? Dawn tourna son regard vers lui.

- Non pas du tout.

- Alors, arrête de te tordre les doigts. Dawn baissa la tête sur ses mains et les sépara aussitôt, énervée. Clark eut un rire.

- Quoi le stresse me vient toujours dix minutes avant de monter sur scène.

- Ah c'est donc ça, reprit Clark d'un large sourire.

Dawn plissa les yeux, agacée.

- Tu jubiles !

- Non, mentit Clark.

- Arrête de me juger Kent !

- Ce n'est pas ce que je fais, dit-il amuser.

- Bien alors continu comme ça parce que tu n'as encore rien vu.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Parce que lorsque Lana va s'apercevoir qu'on _« sort ensemble », _dit-elle encadrant ses paroles de guillemet. Automatiquement, ça va la blesser. Lui faire mal et peut-être la faire pleurer. Je doute que ça se fasse devant nous, mais je veux que tu en sois conscient. Clark fronça légèrement les sourcils, semblant songeur. L'initiative que Lana puisse souffrir à aucun moment n'avait traversé son esprit. Étrangement.

- Je le suis à présent, précisa-t-il d'un ton déterminé. La jeune fille posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Dawn savait à quel point c'était dur de voir les personnes qu'on aime souffrirent surtout si elle souffrait par notre faute.

- Bon, on se revoit au salut. Et ne sois pas surpris, tout à l'heure je risque sûrement d'en faire trop.

Clark leva un sourcil, dubitatif.

- EN SENNE DANS CINQ MINUTES ! S'arrêtant devant le couple Mr Gullet ajouta,

- KENT ET MILLS IL Y A UN TEMPS POUR MONTER SUR SCÈNE ET UN AUTRE POUR CE FAIRE DES CÂLINS. SÉPARER MOI CES DEUX-LÀ, SINON ILS NE VONT PLUS SE LÂCHER. Clark et Dawn se retournèrent vers Mr Gullet , incrédules. Dawn secoua la tête et retira sa main de son bras encore effaré,

- Bien alors à tout à l'heure sur scène et bonne chance. Clark lui fit un sourire en signe de remerciement et ils se séparèrent chacun partant dans une direction différente.

**. . .**

**Théâtre,**

Les lumières s'éteindrenent et le rideau tomba. Quand Lana entendue des applaudissements elle se leva et alla rejoindre la troupe à l'arrière.

Quand elle y entra on l'acclama, Lana rayonnait serrant quelques mains elle cherchait quelqu'un des yeux et quand enfin elle l'aperçut elle accourut vers lui.

- Lana ce soir tu as le mérite d'avoir était superbe, avoua Clark.

- Merci et je te retourne le compliment, répondit elle souriante.

- Dire le contraire serait un mensonge, pour une fois je suis d'accord avec elle. Clark se retourna et vit Dawn. Il sourit levant les yeux au ciel et fut momentanément pris de cour lorsque la jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras.

- Toi aussi tu as été merveilleuse... non plus encore tu as été sensationnelle, assura le jeune homme reprenant ses esprits. Dawn eut un sourire et se retira de son étreinte.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis fière de toi, et de constater que notre travail aura payé.

Lana ne se sentit pas particulièrement à sa place. Elle attendit tout en songeant profondément, _et moi est-ce que j'ai le droit de me jeter dans ses bras !_

- Je suis ravie de l'entendre, reprit-il en saisissant sa main.

Lana les regarda successivement, Clark lui avait dit à de nombreuses reprises qu'ils n'étaient qu'amis, mais une drôle de complicité les liées en cet instant. Une complicité qu'elle n'avait jamais pu remarquer autrefois. Clark regarda Dawn qui lui offrit un large sourire, attentionné.

- Vous… vous... vous sortez ensemble ? demanda Lana d'une faible voix. Connaissant déjà la réponse elle fixait Clark qui se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Était-ce une bonne chose ? Elle paraissait blessée et ses yeux lui piquèrent soudainement. Avait elle mal vu ou était-ce tout simplement les larmes qui lui brûler déjà les yeux. Voyant la soudaine timidité de Clark, Dawn prit l'initiative de lui répondre. La jeune fille pinça ses lèvres et fit oui de la tête puis reprit,

- Depuis peu en faite.

_« Okay tu ne dois pas pleurer ! C'est sûrement de ça qu'il devait parler lorsqu'on était dans la voiture. Cette décision qu'il regretterait s'il ne la prenait pas. » _Clark s'était adressé à l'ami et Lana y avait répondu en tant qu'amie, mais pourquoi en amie qu'elle était cette nouvelle ne la combla pas de joie ?

Lana releva aussitôt la tête et échangea un regard avec Clark.

- C'est… c'est une bonne nouvelle, murmura Lana en tentant de contrôler sa voix.

- Hum oui, affirma Dawn doucement.

Lana secoua légèrement la tête, en entendant sa voix même elle n'y croyait pas. Elle observa leur main liée avant de détourner la tête s'était peut-être ridicule, peut-être même puérile, mais ça lui faisait mal. La main que lui prêtait Clark la fit penser que sûrement il tiendrait Dawn dans ses bras avec ses dernières, qu'ils se tiendraient impunément main dans la main le long des rues de Smallville, que le Talon serait leur Q.G. et qu'à présent rien ne serait plus aussi facile. Lana se tourna vers Clark et le vit rayonnant de bonheur, elle se dit alors que peut-être il avait trouvé sa place et que c'est tout ce qui compté. Mais pour aujourd'hui, c'en était trop pour elle.

-Je... Je vous laisse. Il y a de nombreuses personnes à qui...

- D'accord à plus tard, répondit Dawn.

- Oui à plus tard, continua Clark. Dawn prit congé voyant que le jeune homme ne bougeait pas, ses yeux perdus dans la contemplation de la jeune Lang. Dawn revint sur ses pas le saisissant par le bras elle l'emmena plus loin.

- EXELLENT BOULOT MLLE LANG. JE SAVAIS QUE JE POUVAIS COMPTER SUR VOUS, déclara le metteur en scène.

Lana le remercia d'un faible sourire qui ressemblait davantage à une grimace. _« Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lana », _dit une voix dans sa tête_. « Ce n'est pas la fin du monde_ », reprit la même voix alors que maintenant jeune fille avait les yeux humides. _« Tu ne dois pas pleurer », _s'ordonna une nouvelle fois Lana_. « Il a une petite amie et alors. Il en a le droit toi tu en as bien un et jamais personne à fait d'histoire à cause de ça. Il a le droit d'être heureux. »_ Elle se retourna et vit Whitney. Elle crut que ses jambes n'allaient pas tenir à son chagrin. Le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras et murmura à son oreille,

- Je le savais... je le savais que tu y arriverais. Alors Lana se dit remercia le ciel que Whitney ne puisse pas la voir en cet instant, ses larmes lui échappaient et elle ne savait plus comment les retenir.

**. . .**

**Maison des Mills,**

Alors que la jeune fille était chez elle depuis déjà un certain temps elle se prépara à aller dormir. La journée avait était longue et elle était heureuse de pouvoir s'en dormir en paix. Après avoir pris une douche et de s'être mis en pyjama elle entendit toquer à la porte.

- Mon ange est ce que je peux entrer.

Dawn se retourna vers sa porte.

- Wow trois conversations en seulement quarante-huit heures c'est un nouveau record. Ce déménagement à Smallville nous offre beaucoup plus d'opportunité de converser, se moqua Dawn.

Son père eut un sourire ironique.

- Je tenais tout d'abord à te féliciter pour ce soir, mais surtout à te remercier Dawn. La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle avait un peu de mal à comprendre son père. Hier, il lui reprochait de ne pas être concentré et de manifesté aucun intérêt à ce qu'ils leur arrivaient et aujourd'hui il la remercier. Son père reprit après une petite pause,

- Malgré que tu sois très jeune j'ai dû t'embarquer dans cette histoire et je pense qu'à ton âge je n'en aurais pas fait autant, même si je savais que des vies auraient été mises en danger. Tu possèdes vraiment un sang-froid incroyable.

- Tu oublies que j'ai été et je suis toujours réticente à cette idée, on me contraint.

- C'est vrai, mais ce qui compte c'est maintenant et tes actions. Le père de Dawn n'était pas un sentimental et elle savait que lui dire ça comportait de nombreux efforts de sa part, elle décida d'en faire de même de son côté.

- Je sais aussi que c'est dur pour toi. Je veux dire... je le ressens.

- Oui, je comprends, mais il y a autre chose... Il fit une pause alors que la jeune millionnaire le regardait d'un air attentif. Il reprit donc,

- J'ai vu que Clark et toi étiez vraiment très proches. Dawn s'assied sur son lit l'air suspicieux.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je sais que tu m'as déjà dit que Clark était ton « ami" mais...

- Mais quoi ?

- Comme tu dirais, il est plutôt beau garçon et je-…

- PA' !, fit Dawn indignée.

Son père reprit.

- Et j'ai beau t'avoir donné des règles tu restes jeune. Et jeune est-...

- Est symbole d'impulsif et d'irréfléchi, je sais tu le dis tout le temps.

- Bien donc ce que je tenais à te dire c'est que... tu es encore très jeune comme je viens de le répéter et -...

- Donc je suis sotte ce est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Non non non sûrement pas toi Angel.

- Et si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot.

- Seulement, je souhaiterais que tu fasses très attention. Je sais que dans toute cette histoire des gens vont souffrir et il est plus que probable, que nous allons faire souffrir des gens bien qu'on y a été forcer et pour rien au monde mon enfant je n'aimerai te voir parmi ces gens là...

- Celles qui souffrent ? demanda Dawn doucement.

- Je m'en voudrais toute ma vie s'il t'arrivait quelque chose.

- Comme quoi, ajouta-t-elle du même ton. Son père prit un instant avant de répondre d'un ton grave.

- Tombée amoureuse Dawn... Ne tombe surtout pas amoureuse.

Dawn baissa la tête songeant incrédule. Il n'est pas question de tomber amoureuse. Les gens qui tombaient amoureux étaient des gens qui étaient à la recherche de quelque chose. Qui espérait être aimé d'une personne en retour. Dawn n'en attendait pas tant.

La souffrance et l'amour sont des sentiments étroitement liés où leurs matières premières sont l'incertitude et le doute. Et qui évoquerait la crainte à n'importe quelle personne sensée. L'auteur Stendhal disait _l'amour est comme la fièvre, il naît et s'éteint sans que la volonté y ait la moindre part._ Essayait-il juste de lui dire qu'on ne jouait pas avec les sentiments et qu'à force de jouer avec le feu, on risquait de se brûler les ailes !

**À suivre...**

**-Elvy-**


	14. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'un logo

**Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette semaine pour la dernière scène il y a une chanson, Mad World de Gary Jules à écouter sur la playlist de mon profil.**

**_. . ._**

**Mois : AVRIL**

_N'avez-vous jamais eu l'impression que quelqu'un contrôlé quelque chose dans l'univers... comme chacune de nos vies. N'avez-vous jamais songé qu'une force inconnue tel qu'un Dieu ou bien même le destin ne nous donnerait jamais le contrôle ? Le contrôle d'un choix... le contrôle d'une vie._..

. . .

**Ferme des Kent, La Grange**

Le jeune fermier regardait le paysage s'étendre devant lui et le soleil en pleine possession du ciel dévoiler les champs de maïs s'étalant à perte de vue. Il était heureux que ce matin en se levant il n'ait plus à songer à cette pièce. Il entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers avant de voir arriver Chloé. Il fut étonné de la trouver ici.

- Hey Clark.

- Salut Chloé. Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite.

- Pourquoi tu attendais quelqu'un ? questionna-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

- Non, affirma Clark en la regardant d'un oeil dubitatif. Que signifiait ce regard qu'elle posait sur lui ?

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Mieux que jamais depuis que j'ai vu ta prestation d'hier soir. Clark sourit.

- Merci Chloé tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'angoissais.

- Ouai j'imagine, mais on m'a dit que tu t'es consolé avec la belle Dawn Mills.

Clark cilla, embarrassé. Pourquoi Chloé s'évertuait-elle toujours à mettre les pieds dans le plat ? Néanmoins, il redouta un instant que ça ne soit un reproche, il savait, que Chloé faisait partie de celle qui se faisait de fausses idées à propos de Dawn. Décidément ces derniers temps dès qu'il voyait Chloé c'était toujours pour qu'elle raconte des rumeurs. Elle ne faisait pas son travail de rédactrice en chef à moitié. En ne sachant pas vraiment s'il souhaitait qu'elle lui réponde oui ou non il lui questionna d'un ton solennel.

- Lana ?

- Non Pete, il vous a vu après le spectacle, dit Chloé sur le ton de la conversation. Elle se mit à se promener dans le loft, silencieuse.

- Et ? fit-il attendant une quelconque suite.

- Et on ne peut pas dire que vous soyez discret, continua la jeune fille.

- Chloé arrête ! Pete n'a absolument rien vu parce qu'il n'y avait absolument rien à voir. La journaliste se tournant vers lui reprit,

- Et bien quoi je suis ton amie oui ou non ? Tu peux me le dire si tu sors avec Dawn Mills… tu peux tout me dire.

Clark voulut répondre, mais se ravisa aussitôt entendant quelqu'un dans les escaliers. Dawn choisit ce moment pour arriver,

- Tiens Kent j'ai ta boisson, comme promit. Levant la tête des marches la jeune Mills vit l'apprenti journaliste.

- Oh..., reprit-elle réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Son soudain trou de mémoire ne lui facilita pas la tâche, car il lui était alors impossible de se souvenir du prénom de la jeune fille. Hésitante elle se tourna vers Clark elle lut alors sur ses lèvres le nom de la jeune chroniqueuse puis essayant de cacher au mieux cette soudaine perte de mémoire elle reprit alors,

- Salut Chloé. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? demanda enfin Dawn de son ton le plus posé. Clark eut un sourire incontrôlable tandis que Dawn roula des yeux s'approchant de lui.

- Et bien, j'étais venue féliciter Clark pour sa prestation d'hier.

- Ouai il a vraiment assuré, dit Dawn en tendant à Clark son verre. Le jeune homme la remercia d'un bref signe de la tête.

- Et puisque tu es là, je te félicite aussi... Dawn , poursuivit Chloé essayant de paraître chaleureuse. Elle ne pouvait pas voir Dawn en peinture, mais comme disait Clark elle ne la connaissait pas. Dawn la fixa quelques secondes, Chloé se sentit soudainement bizarre. Ayant la sensation que Dawn pouvait lire en elle tel un livre ouvert.

- Merci c'est très gentille de ta part, répondit la jeune Mills d'une douce voix neutre. Clark ne put s'empêcher de remarquer cette légère tension électrique dans l'air. Il les observa successivement.

- Bien alors je vous laisse, continua Chloé aussitôt.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux rien prendre à boire ou autre chose ? proposa Clark trouvant son départ précoce. Dawn tourna des yeux rond vers lui.

- Non, non je dois passer à la torche de toute façon. Il y a beaucoup de travail qui m'attend là-bas. Enfaîte est-ce que tu pourrais passer le mot à Pete qu'on se voit comme prévu demain à 9h à la Torche.

- Oui, bien sûr, déclara Clark d'un hochement de tête.

- Moi je me charge de le dire à Lana. Clark lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Clark ce n'est rien d'important.

- Okay.

- À plus tard, déclara-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Puis Chloé ne perdit pas de temps avant de dévaler les escaliers et de se dirigeait vers la sortie.

- Merci Dawn tu es arrivée pile au bon moment, murmura Clark alors.

- Je vois ça, lorsque je suis arrivée tu étais tout pâle, ajouta-t-elle plaisantant.

- Tu rigoles, mais c'est vrai, elle me bombardait littéralement de questions.

- Chose à ne pas faire. Surtout en ce moment.

- Ouai , dit-il d'un rapide sourire. Dawn se tourna avant de se poster devant lui.

- Merci pour tout à l'heure son prénom... ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

Avant de répondre il observa un instant de plus la jeune fille, et ne put s'empêcher de remarqué à quel point elle était rayonnante, sa beauté en été presque envoûtante, fascinante. Clark passa une main sur son visage avant de reprendre reculant de deux pas,

- Oui, j'avais remarqué. Dawn se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille déclarant,

- J'ai l'impression que Chloé ne m'apprécie pas particulièrement. Clark hocha de la tête assez mal à l'aise.

- Chloé à son caractère, mais vu le tiens je pense qu'elle va vite changer d'opinion à ton sujet. Dawn sourit,

- C'est gentil. Je te remercie.

Dawn réfléchit un instant puis se retournant vers Clark qui s'était dirigé de nouveau près d'elle, elle demanda.

- Cela fait longtemps que tu connais Chloé ?

- Oh et bien ça ne fait pas plus longtemps que Pete... mais oui ça fait un baille, le collège en faite. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

- Elle a l'air d'être une fille bien, elle est aussi intelligente, mais ses nombreux préjugés ne la serviront pas. C'est dommage. Clark la regarda l'air perplexe. Elle se reprit ajoutant,

- Dans son... futur métier, je veux dire.

Le jeune homme leva des épaules, l'air détaché avant de reprendre.

- C'est Chloé elle est comme ça et je pense qu'on ne la changera pas. Dawn reporta son regard vers l'horizon au-delà de la Grange et de la fenêtre,

- Comment l'as-tu rencontrée ?

Clark lui jeta un rapide regard avant de s'adosser à la rambarde. Il eut un léger sourire au rappel de souvenirs,

- Et bien, elle venait juste d'arriver de Métropolis et j'étais chargée de lui faire visiter le collège. La première chose qu'elle m'a demandait c'était où l'on pouvait trouvé le _Daily Planet_ pour rester en contact avec le monde civilisé disait elle. Dawn sourit. Quand je lui ai dit que je vivais dans une ferme, elle a voulu absolument venir la voir. Alors quand nous sommes arrivés soudainement ici, elle m'a... embrassé.

- Comme ça ? questionna Dawn intriguée.

- Elle a ajouté : _« je sais que tu y as pensé toute la journée maintenant que c'est fait soyons amis. »_

- Efficace, dit Dawn levant les épaules. Le jeune homme prit un moment afin de réfléchir et reprit d'un ton pensif.

- C'était mon tout premier baiser.

- Je sais, précisa Dawn inconsciemment. Clark la regarda intriguer. Je veux dire de la manière dont tu parles, de ce souvenir ça se voit, assura-t-elle.

Elle détacha son regard de l'extérieur et se retourna vers le jeune homme poursuivant,

- Bref, et si on commençait. Clark Kent à un cœur à prendre que je sache.

Clark affirma de la tête et s'assied sur son sofa,

- Vas-y je t'écoute ! Dawn vint s'asseoir sur la table basse en face de lui annonçant,

- C'est simple, la première règle est aussi la plus difficile.

- Vraiment ? questionna Clark en levant les sourcils.

- Elle dure une semaine, mais on a souvent l'impression qu'elle dure un mois.

- Tant que ça ?, s'étonna Clark.

- Tu vas vite comprendre. La première semaine consiste à éviter Lana au maximum.

- Tu rigoles, fit-il abasourdi.

- Je ne sais pas si en ce moment tu le vois, mais j'use de tout le sérieux le plus complet que Dieu m'a donné.

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre.

- Okay, je pense que cette question va revenir souvent à tes oreilles, mais je te la pose quand même... Dis-moi pourquoi.

- Pourquoi ? répéta Dawn en levant les sourcils. Pour que Lana se rende compte tout au long de cette semaine de ce qu'elle a perdu. D'abord, elle va s'en vouloir, ensuite regretter puis à terme culpabiliser. Il faudra vraiment qu'on joue au couple épanoui sans trop en faire pour qu'elle voie absolument que tu es heureux et que tu te portes très bien sans elle.

- Je ne comprends pas tout Dawn.

- Laisse-moi terminer !, murmura la jeune Mills. Bon là ensuite elle essayera au mieux de se faire une raison et si elle t'aime vraiment comme je l'imagine sa première pensée sera qu'elle préfère te voir heureux même s'il faut pour cela que tu sois loin d'elle. Par contre si elle est une fanatique, elle pensera que tu es à elle ou à personne et tentera de te tuer. Clark leva un sourcil. Mais Lana n'est pas comme ça… enfin je crois, dit-elle sceptique.

- Je vois. Et ensuite ?

- Et bien après cette semaine il faudra qu'on agisse. Ça sera beaucoup plus simple ensuite.

- D'où le pourquoi des unes semaine.

- Exactement, fit Dawn d'un hochement tête. Ça serait fâcheux qu'elle nous glisse entre les doigts la petite princesse. Clark acquiesça de la tête.

- Bien. Je t'explique après la période des unes semaine tu devras être manipulateur, calculateur par moment, mais lorsque tu seras avec elle tu devras rester toi-même. Clark eux un rire.

- Ce que tu dis est incohérent. Dawn le regarda longuement semblant réfléchir.

- Il faut que malgré tout elle te reconnaisse. C'est de toi dont elle est tombée amoureuse, telle que tu es en ce moment. Et même si on fait tout ça dans son dos, lorsque tu seras seul avec elle, il faut qu'elle se sente en confiance et reconnaissance celui dont elle est tombée amoureuse.

- Je comprends, affirma Clark lentement.

- Elle sera déboussolée pendant cette semaine parfois elle viendra te parler, mais tu devras l'éviter et si tu lui parles ça sera, seulement pour lui dire bonjour, au revoir et merci tu as compris, tout ça ? Clark serra ses lèvres avant d'ajouta un furtif,

- Oui.

- Cette semaine, sera difficile, mais ne t'inquiète pas on fera en sorte que dans ta tête elle ne dure pas un mois.

Le jeune homme hocha de la tête, silencieusement. Elle lui offrit un sourire rassurant avant de reprendre d'un ton plus gai.

- Bon à présent il semblerait que tes parents nous attendent. Ta mère m'a parlé d'une tarte sur le feu.

- Dawn mes parents ont raison tu es un phénomène ! La jeune fille leva les sourcils se frottant les mains.

**. . .**

Quand Clark rejoignit Dawn dans la cuisine, la jeune fille fut déjà attablée. La tarte aux pommes de Mme Kent était digne d'un chef et elle ne se sentait pas le courage de s'extirper de son tabouret. La jeune fille était en pleine conversation avec Martha. Dawn lui demandait dans quelle circonstance elle avait rencontré Jonathan. La jeune Mills aimait ces bonnes vieilles histoires de première rencontre... Cela permettait de rêver. Il y avait quelque chose de personnel, d'unique dans ces histoires. Au moment où cela arrive on ne sait pas que la personne qu'on rencontre fera partie de notre, de notre destin, de notre futur. Et c'est ça qui la fasciner le fait qu'inconsciemment tout été écrit. Quand elle était petite, elle ne se privait pas de demander aussi souvent qu'elle le pouvait à son père comment tout cela s'était passé lorsque sa mère et lui s'étaient rencontrés, dans quelle circonstance et à quelle époque. Et chaque fois, les nombreux souvenirs que son père lui narrait - et toujours raconter de manière différente - la faisaient sourire. Cette époque lui sembla si loin.

Clark profita de la discussion de la jeune fille avec sa mère pour e servir à son tour. Il songeait avec appréhension à ce que la jeune fille lui avait dit. Il se dit qu'après tout ça ne devait pas être si difficile d'éviter Lana. Une semaine, ce n'est pas long... enfin oui espérons que ça passe vite. Il ouvrit le frigidaire et se mit à s'imaginer dans quelques semaines avec Lana à ses côtés. Clark eut un rictus. Lana été si sensible, si fragile. Comment le prendrait-elle ? Il ne voulait pas la blesser ni la faire souffrir, si elle souffrait il souffrirait lui aussi. C'était logique, mais Dawn avait l'air si sûre d'elle, il devait lui faire confiance. D'ailleurs, il avait une totale confiance en elle. Depuis le début. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus c'est que tout ne se passe pas comme Dawn l'espérait. L'avenir nous le dirait, mais il devait admettre que cette situation le déstabilisé légèrement.

- Clark j'ai besoin de prendre du beurre tu comptes rester encore longtemps devant le frigidaire. Le jeune fermier se retourna doucement vers sa mère. Sortit de ses pensées, il bafouilla, quelques mots.

- Oh je... je...

Martha et Dawn le regardèrent interloquer.

- Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, arriva-t-il à articuler un sourcil froncé. Dawn reporta son attention sur son repas tandis que Martha affirma de la tête reprenant,

- Bien parce que j'aimerai finir le dîner assez tôt s'il te plait.

- Bien sûre, dit-il observant enfin l'intérieur du frigidaire.

Martha redressa la tête vers la jeune Mills.

- Dawn que dirais tu de dîner avec nous ce soir ? La jeune fille leva la tête de son assiette. En y réfléchissant, c'était bien la première fois depuis bien longtemps qu'on lui proposait cela, mais pouvait-elle dire oui ?

- Oh vous savez je-...

- Elle en serait ravie maman, affirma Clark le nez dans le frigo'. Dawn eut un sourire en signe d'attendrissement. Cette famille était vraiment gentille avec elle. Trop gentille… elle ne le méritait pas. Clark avait vraiment beaucoup de chance et elle se sentit soudainement mal due à l'hospitalité et à la bienveillance dont les parents de Clark faisaient preuve envers elle.

- Ce n'est pas ça le problème c'est juste que je ne pense pas que ma mère apprécierait. Elle et moi sommes plutôt en froid ces temps-ci.

- Je pourrais lui téléphoner si tu veux ? Ça serait bête que nous devions nous passer de ta présence à cause d'un désaccord, assura Martha.

- C'est gentil, mais je pense qu'elle refusera.

- On peut toujours essayer, déclara-t-elle d'un sourire. Dawn lui rendit son sourire avant que Clark ne reprenne d'un ton extrêmement lent,

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais où est le restant de la tarte aux pommes que tu as faites ce matin ?

- Dans le ventre de Dawn, elle est en train de manger la dernière part. Clark se tourna vers Dawn qui lui offrit un large sourire.

- Comment fais-tu ça ? Je fais deux fois ta taille et ton poids et je ne mange pas autant.

- Le talent mon cher, le talent, se moqua Dawn en lui tendant son assiette. Clark prit une fourchette se dirigeant vers elle.

- Comme on dit, poursuivit-elle en le narguant, les absents ont toujours tort.

- À présent, je peux amplement comprendre ce que papa a ressenti hier, assura Clark stoïque.

- Vous pouvez partager, assura Martha. Alors que Clark se servait, Dawn prit son portable vérifiant ses messages.

- Dis-moi, reprit Clark en s'asseyant près d'elle. On n'en a pas fait un peu trop hier avec les remerciements après le spectacle.

Dawn le regarda un instant avant de se redresser déclarant,

- Non ça allait, mais -…

- C'est à affiner, fit remarquer Clark. Dawn sourit.

- Oui, c'est à affiner tu as raison, mais on se débrouillera, j'en suis, sûre. Je pressens que toi et moi nous sommes une bonne équipe. Clark hocha de la tête avant d'engloutir la part de tarte d'un sourire hardie. Dawn posa ses yeux sur son assiette.

- Hey et ma tarte !

- Tu en as eu bien assez, se moqua le jeune Kent.

Dawn se renfrogna en se levant de sa chaise, poursuivant,

- Je vais aller voir ton père, lui, il est plus marrant. Clark fronça les sourcils ouvrant ses bras en grand.

- Quoi ! T'es sérieuse ?

**_. . ._**

**Maison des Mills,**

Alors que Dawn ouvrait la porte de sa maison elle vit son père sur le canapé du salon c'était vraiment très rare de le voir ici, il travaillait tellement souvent.

- Mon ange alors des nouvelles ? débuta-t-il alors qu'à peine la jeune fille venait de fermer la porte derrière elle. Dawn leva les épaules, réfléchissant.

- Non, il est aussi net que toi et moi. Elle eut un sourire ironique.

- Enfin quand je dis ça je me comprends.

Sur ce, Mr Mills la regarda longuement, entendant le silence de son père Dawn eut une mimique avant de tourner les talons montant les escaliers. La conversation était sûrement terminée, songea-t-elle.

- Dawn... hé revint ici s'il te plait.

La jeune fille soupira et redescendant les escaliers elle demanda,

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Sinon toi est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire t'y arrives ?

Dawn observa son père, presque amusé.

- Ne fais pas semblant de t'inquiéter pa' tu ne l'as jamais été pour moi.

- C'est faux l'autre jour encore je-...

- Interdire sa fille de tombée amoureuse ce n'est pas ce que j'appelle s'inquiéter.

- Alors comment l'appellerais-tu ?

- J'appelle ça des faux semblants ou encore de la prévenance.

Mr Mills arbora un air défait.

- Je n'y crois pas que tu me dises ça, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi.

- Ah oui cette vie, cette maison, cette ville et cette situation prouvent très bien à quel point je compte à tes yeux, fit-remarqué Dawn les dents serrées.

- J'essaye de te protéger Angel !

- Oui, je vois ça et de la meilleure des manières, dit-elle sarcastique.

Son père soupira assurant d'un ton brut,

- Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton Dawn Angela Millissinova !

- Oh je t'en pris pa' il n'y a pas de ça avec moi, je te connais bien. J'ai quasiment dix-sept ans maintenant alors arrête d'essayer d'être un père pour moi c'est beaucoup trop tard.

- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, j'ai toujours fait le possible pour toi, dit-il d'un ton embrun de ressentiment.

- Mais bien sûre pa' continue de croire ce que tu veux, moi je monte me coucher.

Sur ce, la jeune fille monta de nouveau les escaliers alors que son père la regardait tristement partir.

**_. . ._**

**_Le lendemain_****, Smallville High School**

Clark et Dawn parcouraient les couloirs du lycée. Avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour partir chacun à leur prochain cours Dawn commença,

- C'était génial hier tu pourras dire à ta mère que je la remercie pour son dîner.

- Je pense qu'elle tient à ce que ça soit toi qui le lui dises, dit-il d'un sourire. Au détour d'un couloir, Dawn vit la porte de la Torche et une information lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Pivotant vers le jeune Kent, elle annonça.

- Enfaîte aujourd'hui tu dois aller à la Torche, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui dans une heure, dit-il s'adossant à un mur.

- Tu n'iras pas, désolée.

- Je te demande pardon, questionna Clark prit de cour.

- Enfin, Clark est ce que tu as oublié ce que je t'ai dit hier... tu dois à tout prix éviter Lana. Il soupira,

- Oh j'avais complètement oublié Lana sera là. Argh et cette règle des unes semaine, dit-il posant une main sur son front.

- Oui et ça commence dés aujourd'hui Kent. Il releva la tête vers la jeune Mills reprenant,

- Mais Chloé m'a demandé de venir, elle a besoin d'aide je dois y aller. Si elle l'a fait, c'est que ça doit être important. Dawn leva les t'inquiète pas je ferais de mon possible pour... pour...

- Respecter la règle, poursuivit Dawn.

- C'est ça oui.

- Okay alors je te fais confiance Kent. Parce que c'est important que tu le fasses, dit-elle en reculant dans le couloir bondé de monde. Clark affirma de la tête avant de partir lui aussi de son côté.

**. . .**

**Torche,**

Alors que Chloé était arrivée comme à son habitude très tôt à la Torche elle se mit à faire du rangement. Sur son bureau, c'était créer une sorte de boutique où s'empilait le fantôme de tasse rempli de café, qui ne lui permettait plus de pouvoir correctement travaillait. Pete rentra.

- Salut Chloé. Ça va ?

- Oh j'adore les lundis, soupira la jolie blonde.

- Moi je les ai en horreur, fit une voix.

- Clark, fit Pete alors que le jeune homme fermait la porte derrière lui.

- Où est Lana ? ,questionna la journaliste.

- Je n'en sais rien. Euh... Pourquoi nous as-tu appelés ? demanda-t-il afin de mettre rapidement fin à leur échange avant que Lana n'arrive.

- Pour finir le journal de la semaine. On devrait avoir la première page depuis une décennie.

- Une décennie, reprit Clark amusé. Effectivement, nous sommes en retard. Chloé lui jeta un regard noir.

- Tu exagères, fit Pete s'asseyant sur le bureau de Chloé.

- Oh je t'en prie Pete tu devais faire un reportage sur Dieu sait quoi et nous le rendre hier, continua la chroniqueuse. Clark hocha de la tête un sourire aux lèvres.

- Et toi Clark tu devais m'aider à écrire un article que tu n'as même pas commencé. Clark perdu son sourire tandis que Pete se mit à rire à son tour.

- Alors je vous propose de nous mettre au travail tout de suite. On a vraiment beaucoup de choses à rattraper, dit-elle d'un ton sans discussion. Pete et Clark soupirèrent.

**. . .**

Dawn près de son casier déposa les livres qu'elle avait utilisées dans la matinée et soupira lorsqu'elle entendit, la cloche sonnait. Inévitablement, elle serait en retard. Mais à quel prix ! Elle claqua la porte de son casier et remit son cadenas,

- MademoiselleMills , fit une voix traitante. Dawn se tourna lentement vers celui qui l'interpellé.

- Oh bonjour Mr Aaron.

- Vous êtes en retard.

- Oui effectivement, mais justement j'allais y aller.

- Laissez-moi vous dire quelque chose Mademoiselle Mills...

- Oui, mais c'est que je suis pressée Monsieur. J'ai un contrôle dans mon prochain cours, alors si vous pouviez remettre cela à plus tard.

- Laissez-moi résumer. Si je comprends bien vous êtes en retard et de plus à un contrôle.

Dawn se pinça les lèvres secouant la tête. Elle essaya de se rattraper.

- Écouter que je vous explique c'est simple -...

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer à part que vous êtes en retard et de plus à un contrôle. Dawn détourna les yeux, irrité. Comptait-il se répéter encore longtemps ?

- Je ne l'aurais pas été si vous ne m'aviez pas sollicitée, précisa Dawn.

- Qu'avez-vous dit ? précipita l'homme d'un ton amer. Dawn leva la tête vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux poursuivant,

- J'ai dit que si vous ne m'aviez pas interpellée j'y serais sûrement devant cette feuille !

- Une heure de colle !, s'exclama le proviseur adjoint aussitôt.

- Quoi !, déclara Dawn subjuguée. Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- Oh que si j'en ai le droit et vous voulez savoir pourquoi Mademoiselle Mills.

Il avança d'un pas reprenant,

- Parce que vous êtes une jeune fille brillante, mais si vous conservez ce comportement vous n'irez pas bien loin.

- Mr Aaron je ne veux allez nulle part sauf me rendre dans ma classe si cela est possible, poursuivit-elle d'un ton sec. Le proviseur repris indifférent,

- Je le sais et vous êtes une jeune fille maligne et futée. Ce qui n'est pas étonnant quand on sait que votre quotient intellectuel approche celui d'Einstein, 150 c'est ça ? Dawn fronça les sourcils, interdite.

- Vous vous croyez tout puissant parce que vous avez lu mon dossier d'admission et mes bulletins scolaires, c'est pathétique.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui est pathétique dans ce geste. Dawn eut un sourire secouant la tête,

- Ce qui l'est c'est que vous êtes tellement centré sur le fait que j'ai refusé les avances de votre fils, que ça vous fait fouillé dans mon passé pour découvrir le plus de chose possible afin de m'atteindre et me prendre au dépourvu. Pour quoi ! Pour me les jeter en pleine tête comme aujourd'hui et au sacrifice de me faire raté un contrôle. Vous êtes un homme tellement fier et tellement plein de principe qu'il est impossible de vous faire une réflexion sans que vous n'enquêtiez. Voilà ce qui est pathétique, Mr Aaron… Voilà !, dit-elle rageusement.

- Deux heures de colles, déclara-t-il. Et il est bien sûr évitant que ces deux heures se rajoutent à l'heure précédente d'il y a quelques instants.

- Quoi, mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec vous ? dit-elle interdite par son comportement.

- Ces heures vous permettront de comprendre à quel point vous êtes susceptible, Mademoiselle Mills. Et puis on ne se vexe pas parce qu'un adulte vous donne une heure de colle, mais il est vrai qu'à partir de la troisième on peut commencer à se vexer.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre pour éviter de dire d'autres bêtises avant de reprendre d'un ton contrôlé.

- Là, vous profitez un peu trop de votre pouvoir au sein du lycée, Mr Aaron, et je comprends que ça vous enchante. D'ailleurs, qui ne serait pas heureux de martyriser de jeunes lycéens ayant pour simple ambition de pouvoir apprendre.

Se fut plus fort qu'elle, mais à ça grande surprise il ne lui rajouta pas d'autres heures de colles.

Il soupira avant de déclarer,

- Vous pouvez retourner en cour et dire à Mr Walk de justifier votre retard auprès de moi, je lui parlerai. Dawn affirma de la tête avant de faire demi-tour et de s'en allait.

Mr Aaron la regarda s'éloigner et la vit se retourner lui précisant,

- Enfaîte c'est 160.

- Je vous demande pardon ,questionna-t-il plissant les yeux.

- J'ai dit que le quotient intellectuel d'Einstein était de 160 et non de 150 c'est tout, mais bien sûr il n'y a pas de quoi se vexer.

- Dépêchez-vous, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Dawn roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers sa salle.

**_. . ._**

**Torche,**

Will, le meilleur ami de Dawn, armé d'une feuille à la main frappa à la porte du journal, attendant le signal qu'il lui indiquerait qu'il pourrait entrer dans la pièce. Il poussa la porte et leva son nez de sa feuille. Il remarqua une jolie jeune fille blonde assise près de son ordinateur imperturbable. Son attitude le déconcentra un instant,

- Je... Est ce que je suis bien à la Torche ? Chloé leva les yeux de son écran et posa son regard sur le jeune homme, attentif. Il leva les sourcils attendant qu'elle lui réponde. Elle se redressa, le détaillant.

- Oh je-... oui, c'est ici.

- Et tu es bien Chloé Sullivan ?

- Oui, dit-elle flatté qu'il connaisse son prénom. Il fit quelques pas vers elle.

- Je me présente Will Dawson. Elle se leva.

- Enchantée, poursuivit-elle acceptant sa poignée de main. Il se gratta la tête reprenant,

- Euh je suis nouveau dans le lycée et la secrétaire administrative m'a dit que ça serait toi ma marraine. Elle fit un sourire,

- Oui, le principal m'a prévenue.

Will eut une légère mimique avant de reprendre,

- J'ai l'impression que je te dérange alors si tu veux je peux passer à un autre moment...

- Non, non, non maintenant c'est parfait, précipita-t-elle. De toute façon... Elle fit une pause regardant un instant son écran. Oui de toute façon j'avais presque terminé, assura-t-elle se tournant vers lui. Il respira profondément accrochant un sourire,

- Bien, c'est génial parce que ça m'arrange.

- Oui moi aussi, mentit la jeune Sullivan alors que lui revenait en mémoire sa discussion avec Pete et Clark une heure plus tôt.

- Bien alors, allons-y.

- Attend j'éteins l'écran, expliqua-t-elle alliant parole à geste, puis je ferme le journal, continua-t-elle prenant les clés poser sur son bureau, et ça sera parfait. Will affirma de la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie du journal. Chloé le regarda s'en allait et fronça le nez.

- Très craquant, murmura-t-elle un sourire aux lèvres.

**_. . ._**

**_Le lendemain, _****Talon**

Lana arriva dans le café en retard d'une demi-heure, ce jour-ci. Marissa la jeune fille qui attendait que Lana prenne son service pour pouvoir enfin rentrer chezelle , s'approcha de la jeune Lang soulagée.

- Ah enfin Lana tu es là.

- Je sais que je suis en retard désolée Marissa.

- Oui, on l'avait tous remarqué. J'ai du me débrouillait seul un quart d'heure parce que Julia m'a laissée tombé lorsqu'elle a vu que tu n'arrivais pas.

- Ça n'arrivera plus, assura Lana.

- C'est la troisième fois que tu le dis seulement depuis le début du mois. Marissa se posta devant elle et essaya d'attirer son regard reprenant.

- Lana je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive ces derniers temps, mais il faut que tu te reprennes en main. La jeune fille affirma de la tête. Marissa lui tendit son plateau avant d'aller se changer. La jeune Lang passa derrière le bar et déposa son manteau et son sac. Elle alla se laver les mains et regarda sa montre. Même s'il était déjà 18h un café ne lui ferait pas de mal. Ce soir, elle ferait la fermeture et elle se devait d'être d'attaque. C'était l'heure où il avait le plus de monde, l'heure où les gens sortaient du lycée ou du boulot, l'heure où les amis et les couples se retrouvaient après une longue journée. Le Talon était un endroit de détente, mais Lana aujourd'hui se trouvait plus oppressée que jamais entre ces quatre murs. Marissa revint la voir au bar et se pencha sur le comptoir assurant,

- Le propriétaire n'a pas arrêté d'appeler tu devrais sérieusement songé à lui parler.

- Je le ferais, déclara Lana.

- Et pense à dormir cette nuit tu as les yeux rougis on croirait que tu as pleuré toute la nuit, dit-elle avant de se redresser.

Lana détourna les yeux se remettant une mèche de cheveux. Marissa ajouta,

- Je dois y aller... Prends soin de toi. Lana lui fit un sourire qu'elle perdit aussitôt après son départ.

Marissa était une jeune brésilienne de dix-huit ans, elle effectuait sa dernière année au lycée et travailler à mi-temps au Talon depuis presque aussi longtemps que Lana. C'était une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns et bouclés, avec des yeux couleur noisette. La jeune brésilienne était élancée et voluptueuse. Elle avait un sourire lumineux et un air toujours reposait, calme comme si rien ne l'atteignait et qu'elle contrôlait toujours la situation. Elle se disait vouloir faire des études de droit et Lana la voyait impeccablement bien dans cette vocation. Marissa semblait toujours tout remarquer autour d'elle, tout voir. Elle était attentive à tout et était d'humeur optimiste. C'était une belle âme que Lana admirait. La jeune fille se dirigea vers une table où un jeune homme ferma aussitôt son journal et se leva. Elle lui envoya un sourire désolé avant d'échanger un baiser avec le jeune homme. Il passa sa main autour d'elle avant de s'en allaient tranquillement vers la sortie du café.

Lana eut un triste regard lorsque plus que n'importe qui elle se sentit seule. Marissa était une fille qui m'héritait tout ce qui lui arrivait. Elle était belle, studieuse et amoureuse d'un garçon qui l'appréciait à sa juste valeur, qui l'aimait comme elle était. Quand Lana posséderait-elle tout cela... quand ? Son petit ami était en dépression à cause de la maladie de son père et son petit ami potentiel était dans les bras d'une fille sublime et talentueuse. Dawn lui faisait étrangement penser à Marissa. Elles semblaient toutes les deux sûres d'elle, et elles étaient toutes les deux brillantes. Le bonheur était quelque chose de tellement éphémère, qu'il semblait à Lana qu'elle n'avait jamais pu y goûter depuis toute petite. Plus elle songeait à Clark et Dawn plus elle avait l'impression que son cœur s'émiettait petit bout par petit bout. Comme lorsqu'on plonge dans une piscine et qu'on n'arrive plus à refaire surface, comme lorsqu'on saute dans le vide et qu'on ne s'aperçoit que trop tard qu'on a oublié son parachute. Lana se sentait délaissée, mal aimée, torturée. Clark était unique et elle l'aimait d'une manière unique. Elle se sentait bête d'avoir laissé sa chance à présent, et se sentait sotte de ne pas avoir fait le premier pas...

La porte du Talon s'ouvrit et une personne en costume de travail entra dans le café rejoignant la foule de monde dans la pièce. Rien que de songer a tout le temps que Dawn et Clark allaient passer ensemble lui donna la chair de poule. C'est à elle qu'elle aurait voulu que Clark adresse ses baisers, c'est à elle qu'elle aurait voulu que Clark adresse ses mots d'amour, c'est autour de sa taille qu'elle aurait voulu que ses bras s'entourent et rien qu'elle... pas une autre et pas même Dawn. Elle soupira alors que le téléphone se mit à sonner. Lana hésita avant de répondre elle n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'entendre la voix tortueuse de Lex lui soufflait à l'oreille que les revenus baissés ou montés. Après plusieurs sonneries, elle dit à un client de patienter avant d'aller décrocher.

- Oui... C'est moi Lex...

La porte du Talon s'ouvrit à nouveau et Clark entra posément dans le café. Apercevant Lana au téléphone le jeune homme s'arrêta net sur place. Il s'en voulut considérablement sur le moment, mais quel idiot d'être rentrée dans ce café, il savait personnellement que Lana travaillait ici. Comment arriver à l'évitait s'il faisait encore des erreurs aussi futiles ? Dawn allait le tuer. Le jeune fermier fit un pas en arrière ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point Lana était jolie, là à écouter au téléphone. Il eut un sourire. Clark continua a marché en arrière profitant que Lana soit occupée pour s'en aller discrètement. Il avait encore une chance de ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Kent qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ,annonça Mike s'avançant vers lui. Entre voyons. Clark lui fit un signe négatif de la tête.

- Tu viens te joindre à nous ? On t'offre un verre, déclara-t-il désignant une table où plusieurs garçons étaient assis.

- Parle moins fort Mike s'il te plait.

- Quoi ? Kent voyons pas de manière avec moi. Clark dirigea son regard vers Lana et vit ses yeux rivés vers lui. Un juron explosa dans son esprit.

- Merci Mike , dit-il d'un ton amer.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, questionna le jeune homme lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Rien, assura Clark se dégageant. Je dois y aller.

- Attend, mais tu viens juste d'arriver. Il prit la poignée de la porte poursuivant,

- Justement, j'ai oublié quelque chose.

Clark se força à ne pas reposer ses yeux sur la jeune Lang, en effet ses yeux ne se détacher plus du jeune fermier. Il sortit du café et Lana raccrocha sur Lex qui lui rappelait quelques règles de paiement. Elle alla vers le fond du café se dirigeant avec empressement vers la porte du Talon. Elle dépassa quelques tables puis celle de Mike et s'engouffra dans la nuit naissante de la ville. Le froid l'attaqua fatalement alors qu'elle cherchait en vain la silhouette de Clark qui lui semblait déjà si loin... loin comme un souvenir... loin comme un mirage. Pourquoi était-il parti si vite ? S'en voulait-il pour quelque chose ? Regrettait-il d'être avec Dawn ? Non. Elle se faisait des idées. Il ne regrettait rien. _« Il ne souhaite tout simplement pas me voir._.. _voilà tout. »_ Elle entra de nouveau dans la pièce chaude du Talon ses espoirs semblant y fondre.

**_. . ._**

_Michael Andrews feat Gary jules - Mad world_

**Maison des Mills**

Dawn sortit de sa salle de bain séchant ses cheveux à l'aide d'une serviette. Elle entra dans sa chambre et mit un CD dans sa chaîne stéréo. Alors que les premières notes s'élevaient dans la pièce elle alla s'asseoir sur son lit l'air songeur elle secoua la tête comme pour faire disparaître cette idée de son esprit puis ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sorti une double feuille en papier cartonné de couleur beige. Elle toucha la surface du dossier l'air intéressé, elle pianota quelques secondes sur le dossier et hésita un instant. Sa curiosité lui faisait défaut. Elle reposa le dossier cartonné dans le tiroir et s'allongea sur son lit.

**. . .**

Clark allongeait sur le fauteuil de sa grange, posa ses mains derrière sa tête et regarda le plafond avec insistance. Il n'aurait pas dû partir, ainsi. Il avait mal agi en s'en allant comme un voleur. Il avait du la blesser... non il en était sûr. En s'en allant il l'avait vu sortir du Talon, mais à cause de cette stupide règle des unes semaine et de l'imprudence de Mike il s'était senti forcer d'attendre tapi près d'un angle d'un trottoir près du Talon. C'était pathétique. D'autant qu'il ne savait pas où tout cela le mènerait. Tout cela leur permettrait-il un jour d'être ensemble ? Est-ce que cette solution était la meilleure des solutions ? Lana lui pardonnerait-elle ? Elle avait l'air si bouleversée de le voir au Talon tout à l'heure. Devait-il lui dire la vérité et se raviser ? Et la question a un million. Pouvait-il avoir une totale confiance en Dawn pour qu'elle l'aide ? Oh oui sa confiance était complète et d'ailleurs ce qu'il lui permettait de tenir le mieux durant ces derniers jours n'était autre que sa confiance. La peur de la décevoir ainsi que de ne pas pouvoir respecter au mieux cette règle des unes semaine était à exclure. S'il voulait être avec Lana s'étaient les sacrifices à faire... mais à quelles conditions ?

**. . .**

Dawn inspira profondément afin que sa curiosité redescende en flèche. Il était un type bien, ce fichier ne lui servait et ne lui servirait strictement à rien. D'ailleurs, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi son père le lui avait donné. Depuis ce jour, elle s'était refusée à l'ouvrir avant que les choses ne se tassent. Est-ce que les choses s'étaient elles tassées ? _Sûrement que oui !_, pensa-t-elle se rasseyant. Elle rouvrit le tiroir, reprit le fichier et inspira profondément l'ouvrant aussitôt. Dawn y jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de le refermer aussitôt. _Non, non, et encore non !_ Elle devait avoir un soupçon de conscience morale. Enquêter derrière le dos de quelqu'un, chercher des renseignements sur une personne était quelque chose d'immoral. C'est pour ça qu'elle ne le faisait pas... c'est pour ça qu'elle laissait à son père le bon soin de le faire. Parce qu'elle s'y refusait ! Une image telle un flash lui revint en tête. Celle d'une chose qu'elle avait cru voir lorsqu'elle avait ouvert ce fichier à l'instant.

Elle ne voulait pas lire se qui pouvait bien se trouver à l'intérieur, mais tout de même quelque chose l'interpella, quelque chose qu'elle semblait déjà avoir vu quelque part... quelque chose de spécial. Pour se forcer à éviter de lire une information qu'elle regretterait par la suite. Elle retira les feuilles du dossier et les posa derrière elle. Elle ouvrit le fichier cartonné et regarda à l'intérieur. Apparemment, le fichier avait été mis à l'envers, parce qu'un logo bleu prenait place au milieu de la surface cartonnée. Le logo indiqué les lettres _SMC_ à son travers et à côté un drôle de sigle doré y était installé le tout entouré d'un large halo bleu et blanc. Que pouvait bien signifiait ce logo ? Et pourquoi la pochette avait-elle été mise à l'envers ? Était-ce une erreur d'inattention ou était ce fait exprès afin de ne pas attirer l'attention ? Elle se retourna vers les feuilles blanches derrière elle. Voulait-elle vraiment savoir ce qui avait dans ce fichier ? Et en quoi les lettres _SMC_ ,avaient un rapport avec Clark Kent ? De nombreuses questions emplissaient de plus en plus son esprit alors qu'elle se refusait toujours à l'ouvrir. Elle remit les feuilles dans le fichier et s'assied en tailleur sur son lit. Dawn posa le dossier contre elle comme si ce simple geste allait lui permettre de trouver des réponses à toutes ses questions...

Lana avait fermé le Talon depuis maintenant une heure. Le dîner et les conversations avec sa tante Nell se faisaient de plus en plus brefs. Presque aussi bref que le temps qu'il lui restait à Smallville avant qu'elle n'aille vivre à Métropolis pour se marier avec Dean. Lana , seule plus que tout, se posta devant son miroir. Elle s'examina quelques secondes essayant intérieurement de savoir ce qui n'allait pas chez elle. Peut-être qu'elle avait fait quelques choses qu'il l'avait déplut ou peut-être avait-elle dit quelque chose. Non ! Ce n'était pas ça le problème et Lana le savait bien. Ce qui les avait séparés c'est tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas pu se dire... tout ce qu'ils n'avaient pas eu le courage de se dire. Elle l'aimait et elle était sûre qu'intérieurement il le savait, mais il avait préféré tourner la page. _Pourquoi aussi vite ?_ Peut-être qu'elle avait trop traîné, trop tardé. Bref à présent, ce n'était plus cette question qui se posait. Aujourd'hui, elle devait arrêter de culpabiliser et de se laisser aller. Il fallait qu'elle cesse de s'apitoyer sur son sors elle devait y mettre un terme. Le reflet que lui renvoya le miroir en face d'elle la découragea. Elle alla se réfugier sous son lit et éteint la lumière. Lana essuya rapidement sa joue avant de poser sa tête sur son oreiller.

_N'avez-vous jamais eu l'impression que quelqu'un contrôlé quelque chose dans l'univers... comme chacune de nos vies. Vous vous en apercevez au détour d'une rue, ou lors d'une rencontre, lorsque vous vous apprêtez à accepter une condition ou lorsque vous faites une découverte qui vous intrigue. Je ressens ça si souvent, certains diront croire au destin pour supporter avec moins d'ampleur les choix futurs et difficiles qu'ils devront prendre. Dans la pièce, Lise disait : « Mais ce soir je me moque du destin je me moque qu'il est préféré choisir elle plutôt que moi. Parce que moi j'ai le manteau de la nuit pour me dérober à leurs yeux... Mais s'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il les laisse me trouver ici. Mieux vaut mourir par leur haine, qu'attendre la mort... sans être aimé de lui. »_

**_À suivre..._**

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui dites moi ce que vous en pensez à bientôt.**

**-Elvy-**


	15. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'une semaine

**_. . ._**

**_Le lendemain,_**** Chambre d'hôpital**

Lana assise sur un des nombreux bancs à la disposition des visiteurs tapait nerveusement son talon sur le sol. Elle regarda la grande horloge accrochée dans le hall puis reporta son intention sur les grands murs blancs lui faisant face. _Tout ce que j'espère c'est que tout se passe bien, se_ dit-elle en jetant un rapide regard dans une chambre à côté d'elle. Comme à chaque fois Lana venait rendre visite à Monsieur Fordman avec Whitney et à chaque fois c'était un stress particulier pour elle. Mais aujourd'hui lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à l'hôpital le médecin avait tenu à voir Whitney à pars, afin de lui parler de l'état de son père. Apparemment aujourd'hui il y avait eu un changement au niveau de sa santé, mais en ce moment elle ignorait encore tout. Elle entendit du bruit, mais la porte ne bougea pas d'un poil. Elle eut soudainement peur. Cette semaine n'était pas particulièrement la plus radieuse de sa vie et elle sentit qu'en restant ici à attendre, ça mal chance aurait pu reprendre vie et déteindre sur ceux qui l'entourait. Incontrôlablement, elle s'en voulut, même si la maladie du père de Whitney n'avait rien avoir avec elle, même si elle était là pour le soutenir, même si elle se sentait mal, mais qu'elle ne souhaitait en parler à personne. Elle se rappela un instant qu'elle ne devait pas se soucier d'elle aujourd'hui, mais de l'état de santé de Monsieur Fordman. Lana vit la porte s'entrouvrir puis après quelques secondes s'ouvrir complètement en laissant apercevoir la mère du footballeur au bord des larmes. _Oh non ! _Lana se leva aussitôt alors que Whitney sortit à son tour de la chambre d'hôpital.

- Alors ? questionna-t-elle avec appréhension.

- Il va mieux. Il va de mieux en mieux. Lana eut un sourire avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

**. . .**

**Maison des Mills,**

La journée pour une fois c'était vite achevé et Dawn eut l'impression de voir Clark à peine quelques fois dans la journée ce qui ne leur permit pas vraiment de se parler. Et pour dire vrai pendant un moment l'idée lui était presque venue que Clark en même tant que Lana essayer elle aussi de l'éviter. Après avoir terminé ses devoirs qui lui avaient paru durer une éternité, elle sortit soulagée de sa chambre.

- Dawn, fit la voix de Will. La jeune fille eut un sourire alors que le jeune homme s'avançait vers elle.

- Toi aussi j'ai l'impression de t'avoir à peine aperçu aujourd'hui.

- Et pourtant nous vivons sous le même toit, précisa Will amusé. Arrivant à sa hauteur il reprit,

- Mais que voulais-tu dire par toi aussi ?

- Je songeais à Clark, dit-elle en reprenant son chemin.

- Tu veux dire au fermier, dit-il religieusement. Dawn lui jeta un regard amusé. Pourquoi souhaitais-tu le voir ?

- Longue histoire...

Will leva des épaules nonchalantes,

- C'est pas grave je finirai bien par le savoir un jour ou l'autre. Dawn s'arrêta aussitôt avant de pointer un doigt menaçant vers le jeune homme.

- Will je t'interdis de faire ça.

- De faire quoi ? dit-il avant de la contourner et de continuer sa marche.

- N'oublie pas que je te connais comme si je t'avais fait Will.

- Et je te ferais reconnaître que moi aussi, précisa-t-il à son égard. Puis je te signale qu'on habite dans la même maison Dawn, je finirais par savoir.

- Ça, c'est les excuses que me donne Tillie lorsqu'elle écoute aux portes. Le jeune homme eut un rire.

- Très je ne m'en mêlerais plus. Je ne ferais même pas l'effort de m'en intéresser. De toute manière dès que ça concerne le fermier.

- Ça me va.

- Mais que tu le veuilles ou non, je finirai tout de même par le savoir. Je finis toujours par tout savoir, dit-il un rire dans la voix.

Elle soupira lui donnant une tape derrière la tête qui le fit cesser soudainement de rire. Elle reprit alors comme si de rien été,

- Sinon comment c'est passé ta visite du lycée ?

- Bien, dit-il simplement.

- Seulement bien ?

- Oui seulement bien, annonça Will. Dawn leva les sourcils reprenant,

- Moi j'étais loin de trouver ça bien lorsque j'ai visité le bahut.

- Et bien sûrement parce que tu es tombée sur la mauvaise personne. Dawn eu un sourire avant de reprendre doucement,

- Oh ! Et donc qui était la bonne personne, selon toi ?

- Et bien, une fille super sympa m'a fait découvrir le lycée, mais c'est pas très important, dit-il alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

- Hein hein et cette fille super sympa est-ce que tu ne l'as trouverai pas aussi super mignonne ? Ou ce n'est pas très important ? le taquina-t-elle. Il s'arrêta à son tour avant de reprendre sérieusement,

- Dawn, ça ne fait même pas une semaine que je suis là, laisse moi le temps de poser mes bagages s'il te plait.

Dawn leva les épaules et allait lui répondre lorsque son portable se mit à sonner. Will esquissa un sourire avant de lui faire signe de répondre et de s'en aller tranquillement.

- Sauver par le gong, siffla-t-il d'un sourire.

Dawn lui jeta un regard interrogateur avant de prendre son portable débutant,

- Allô

- Dawn, c'est moi.

- C'est pas vrai Clark tu es toujours vivant.

- Très marrant. La jeune fille fit une grimace,

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Si tout va parfaitement bien.

- Je ne sais pas, vu que tu ne rigoles plus à mes blagues. Je pressens que la semaine est dure.

- Ouai.

- Comment ça se passe du côté de la princesse ?, questionna-t-elle traversant son salon.

- Je redoutais cette question.

- Pourquoi ? ,poursuivit-elle perplexe.

- Je l'ai vu hier, avoua-t-il alors.

- Il n'y a pas de mal à ce que tu la vois, annonça Dawn doucement.

- Si puisque c'est cent fois plus, dure lorsque je la vois.

- Où l'as-tu vu ? Au lycée ?

- Non au Talon.

Dawn soupira longuement.

- Bon sang Clark qu'est ce que tu faisais au Talon ?

- Sur le moment, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Dawn s'assit sur le comptoir de la cuisine et reprit,

- Bien alors elle t'a vu et ensuite qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ?

- Justement rien du tout je suis partie avant qu'elle vienne me parler, dit-il doucement. Dawn entendit le changement de ton dans la voix de Clark et devina que très certainement la tristesse l'avait envahi à cet instant.

- Tu en souffres ? demanda-t-elle sincèrement.

- Non... (pause) Oui, reprit-il avec franchise. J'ai eu l'impression de me comporter comme le dernier des lâches.

- Alors, pourquoi l'avoir fait ?

- Parce que c'était la meilleure chose à faire.

- Pour toi ?

- Non pour nous. Dawn eut une moue alors qu'un frisson la parcourut soudainement. Elle se décida à mettre fin à la discussion étrangement mal à l'aise.

- On se revoit demain Clark. Il affirma de la tête malgré que le geste soit complètement inutile au téléphone, avant de raccrocher.

Dawn resta un instant assise fixant le vide. Et pendant un moment, elle eut l'impression qu'elle peuplait l'espace vide de ses pensées, mais surtout l'horizon de ses craintes... de leurs craintes. De plus en plus de questions traversaient son esprit sur Clark et Lana, sur l'amour qu'ils partageaient et sur la force dont Clark faisait preuve pour qu'ils finissent ensemble. Leur relation lui parut soudainement mélancolique et fugace.

- Sympa votre portable. Dawn jeta un rapide regard vers l'inconnu avant de reporter son regard vers le vide.

- Oh merci.

- Je vous en prie, fit l'homme avant de faire le tour du comptoir et de se diriger vers le frigidaire. Dawn sortit de ses pensées et se retourna subitement vers l'étranger.

- Excusez moi, mais...

- Oui, fit le jeune homme se servant de l'eau.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites dans ma cuisine ?

- Je pense que ça se voit, non ? ,affirma-t-il en lui désignant le verre qu'il venait d'emprunter.

- Bien alors j'ai une autre question pour vous. Qui êtes-vous ? Il eut un sourire avant de se présenter.

- Vous êtes Dawn Mills, je présume. Enchanté je suis Edward Lowell, mais on m'appelle Ed. Il fit une pause lorsqu'il vit que Dawn s'avançait légèrement vers sa direction.

- Euh je ne préfère pas vous serrez la main apparemment c'est à éviter. Dawn l'observa, le regard dubitatif.

- Ne me regardait pas comme ça c'est votre père qui me l'a recommandé et Dieu seul sait pourquoi.

- Vous travaillez pour mon père ?, s'enquit Dawn.

- C'est exact. Dawn posa ses mains sur le comptoir reprenant,

- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Quel est votre job ?

- Mon job c'est de vous protéger. Dawn eut un sourire ironique.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide, je peux me débrouiller toute seule non merci.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est à vous d'en décider, assura-t-il le plus sérieusement du monde.

La jeune fille leva des épaules, nonchalante le ton amer.

- Moi je crois savoir que le mal est déjà fait, si mon père tenait à ce que je sois en sécurité c'est avant qu'il aurait dû y songer.

- Vous voulez dire avant que ce type vous fasse du chantage. Dawn fut étonnamment surprise. D'accord, il travaillait pour son père, mais comment se faisait-il que ce Ed connaissait cette histoire de chantage et d'ailleurs bien d'autre chose... Elle songea alors que son père devait avoir une véritable confiance en ce type. Mais était-ce une option possible ?

Dawn le regarda longuement avant de reprendre doucement,

- Dites-moi réellement ce que vous faites ici.

- Je -...

- Non, l'arrêta-t-elle. Pas ce que mon père vous a demandé de me dire, mais la vérité. Celle qui contient le nom de votre métier...

Ed soupira,

- Si votre père m'a dit de vous dire tout cela, c'est parce qu'il tient à vous et-...

- Épargnez-moi les conseils de convenance s'il vous plait, déclara Dawn sûre d'elle. Laissez-moi juger par moi même de l'affection que me porte mon père. Je vous en serai grès.

Ed leva des sourcils dubitatif.

- Je suis détective privée, expliqua-t-il simplement. Elle se redressa, sautant sur ses pieds elle reprit

- Donc vous êtes juste... détective privé. Le jeune homme esquissa un sourire,

- Normalement, les gens trouvent ça plutôt impressionnant. Je suis désolée de vous décevoir.

- Alors où est votre pipe à la Sherlock Holmes et votre manteau concurrençant celui de Colombo.

- Cette nuit, je les ai laissés au vestiaire.

La jeune Mills pinça ses lèvres.

- J'aurai une question, poursuivit Dawn ne relevant pas ses propos. Pourquoi mon père aurait-il besoin d'un détective privé ?

- Je l'attendais celle-ci.

- Vous ne voulez pas me répondre, questionna Dawn contournant le comptoir.

- Je pense qu'au contraire ça ne sert absolument à rien de vous répondre, car vous savez pertinemment pourquoi votre père et vous en aviez besoin.

- Okay, mais alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Je ne pense pas que ma maison soit votre terrain de travail. Il répondit nonchalamment,

- C'est simple votre père m'a invité. Cool le patron, non.

- Ouais vraiment cool, dit-elle sur ses gardes. Elle fit une légère pause où elle le détailla avec plus de curiosité semblant réfléchir. _« Alors ce type est un détective privé »._ Il n'en avait pas du tout le profil. Enfin du moins à l'image qu'elle s'en faisait. En effet, Ed était grand et bien bâti, il avait un physique avenant et avait facilement la vingtaine. Il dégageait une certaine assurance reposante, qui laissait envisager qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Et son visage serein laissait l'illusion de nombreux mystères.

- Ed... euh je peux vous appelez Ed ?, interrogea la jeune Mills.

- Bien sûr.

- J'aurais un service à vous demander.

- Dawn je travaille pour votre père.

- Je promets que ça ne sera pas long.

**_. . ._**

**_Le lendemain,_** **La Torche**

Will les yeux en l'air détaillé l'immense mur face à lui. Il éprouvait en ce moment un mélange d'admiration et d'abasourdissement. Toutes ses recherches et tout ce temps qu'elle avait dû y mettre. Il fallait qu'il lui demande.

- Chloé c'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? La jeune fille leva les yeux de son écran et reprit,

- Oui, c'est le mur des bizarreries. Tous les faits étranges qui sont apparus à Smallville depuis la chute des météorites. Tout ce qui fait que des gens soient aujourd'hui si différents.

- Le mur des bizarreries, répéta doucement Will, c'est hallucinant.

- Viens voir, fit Chloé lui faisant un signe de la main. Will se retourna vers elle s'avançant à pas mesurer.

- Voici le site de la Torche, annonça-t-elle en ouvrant la page d'accueil. Will se dressa derrière le bureau observant l'écran de l'ordinateur.

- Je ne savais pas que la Torche avait un site. Chloé eut un sourire,

- Je crains que tu ne sois pas le seul. Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- Enfaite ce site est une sorte de Torche miniature.

- Tu y laisses aussi tes idées y concernant le mur des bizarreries, n'est-ce pas ?

Chloé se retourna vers lui reprenant,

- Quelques unes. Il eut un sourire avant de déclarer,

- Et ça ne t'a pas causé quelques ennuis ? reprit-il alors.

- Enfaite pour ne pas te mentir je dois dire que oui quelques-unes, affirma-t-elle. Will secoua la tête avant de reporter son attention sur l'écran s'approchant de nouveau.

- Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? Chloé le fixait avec insistance, reprenant ses esprits elle détourna la tête reposa son regard sur son ordinateur,

- Attend je vais te montrer tu vas rire.

Deux tapes se firent entendre à la porte avant que Clark n'y entre.

- Salut Chloé.

- Tiens Clark tu es venu pour l'article, annonça la journaliste alors que Will se redressa s'éloignant de deux pas de la jeune Sullivan.

- C'est ça, dit-il lui tendant un dossier. Clark et Will échangèrent un regard noir.

- C'est génial merci.

- Bonjour Kent, affirma sèchement l'ami de Dawn.

- Billy , ajouta Clark lui accordant un signe de tête. Will roula des yeux.

- Dawn n'est pas avec toi ?

- Comme tu le vois, précisa Clark. Elle est dans le couloir, près de son casier.

- Merci, fit-il avant de s'en aller aussitôt. Il sortit sans même leur accorder un regard ou bien même un simple « au revoir ». Chloé redressa la tête du dossier surprise.

- Je rêve où il vient de parler de Dawn Mills ?

- Non tu ne rêves pas, déclara Clark en pinçant ses lèvres.

- Donc si je comprends bien le Billy dont tu m'as parlé l'autre jour comme étant le meilleur ami de Dawn est enfaite Will.

- Quoi tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu ne savais pas que Billy et Will étaient la même personne, reprit Clark en levant un sourcil. Il est le seul nouveau de la semaine.

- Tu veux dire que c'est ce Will qui s'est moqué de toi quand tu es allé chez Dawn ? Qui t'a fermé impunément la porte au nez ?

- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te raconter ça, reprit Clark agacé.

- Je n'y crois pas, soupira Chloé abasourdie. Clark leva les épaules, indifférent.

- Oui, mais de toute façon qu'est ce que ça change ?

- Oui, fit-elle baissant doucement la tête, qu'est ce que ça change ? Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre presque contre sa volonté,

- Est-ce qu'on parle bien de la même Dawn ? Clark eut un sourire.

**. . .**

Après quelques minutes à la Torche, Clark vint rejoindre Dawn et Will près de son casier. Il s'approcha d'eux lentement, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire Kent ? ,questionna Dawn alors.

- Chloé et Billy, annonça-t-il.

Dawn eut un air mi-choqué, mi-horrifiée.

- Non sérieusement, fit Dawn se tournant subitement vers son ami. Le jeune Dawson inspira profondément.

- Le fermier dit n'importe quoi. Chloé ma simplement fait visitée le lycée.

- Ah, fit Dawn d'une voix trainante. C'est donc d'elle que tu refusais de me parler hier soir.

- Je n'ai pas refusé de t'en parler, j'ai juste évité le sujet, expliqua-t-il alors.

- Tu t'enfonces, assura Clark amusé. Will s'apprêta à poursuivre, mais s'abstint de répondre lorsqu'il vit Chloé sortir de la Torche et passer près d'eux. Il se contenta de jetait un regard noir au jeune Kent. Dawn examina la situation, divertie. Chloé les contourna avant de les dépassait leur jetant un rapide regard.

Clark se tourna vers Dawn levant les mains en signe de conclusion,

- Tu vois.

- Le fermier ! Arrête un moment de jouer les entremetteurs ça ne te va pas du tout, déclara Will embêté.

- N'empêche que Kent a raison. Elle est raide de toi, s'en amusa Dawn.

- Oh non ne t'y mets pas aussi, souffla Will. Si c'est toi qui me le dis tout de suite, ça devient vrai. Elle a toujours raison.

- Ouai j'ai toujours raison, affirma Dawn se retournant vers un Clark enjoué.

**. . .**

**Talon**

Chloé entra dans le café et vint s'asseoir près du comptoir. Elle balaya la salle des yeux et tapota nerveusement ses doigts sur le bois froid. Elle vit Marissa et Julia servirent à deux tables différentes, mais ne remarqua pas Lana tout de suite. La jeune fille sortit de la réserve en soupirant d'exaspération. Chloé lui fit un rapide signe de la main. Lana se dirigea vers elle, lui souriant brièvement.

- Dis donc on dirait que tu passes plus de temps dans ce café qu'au lycée.

- C'est peu dire. Il y a un monde incroyable ces derniers temps.

- Je vois ça, poursuivit Chloé en détaillant la salle. Sinon je suis passée te dire que mon père et moi avons préparé ton arrivée à la maison. Il ne manque plus que toi.

- Merci Chloé. C'est vraiment sympa à ton père et à toi de m'héberger.

- Pourquoi irais-tu à Métropolis à contrecœur ? précisa Chloé aussitôt. Lana affirma de la tête. Et puis je sais comme le départ de Nell est difficile à envisager pour toi. Alors, s'il t'arrive de te sentir délaisser ou bien de vouloir te confier à quelqu'un n'oublie pas que je suis là. Tu n'es pas seule. Lana eut un sourire.

- C'est gentil.

Chloé respira profondément avant de reprendre,

- Et comment est-ce que tu vas toi ? Lana leva timidement les épaules.

- La journée a bien débuté enfin du peu que j'en ai vu pour l'instant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Laisse tomber. Lana fit une pause avant de reprendre curieusement, néanmoins. As-tu eu des nouvelles de Clark récemment ?

- Lana tu ne vas pas recommencer...

- Je sais... je sais. Désolée, mais je voulais juste avoir des nouvelles... j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que lui et moi... enfin bref.

Chloé soupira, avant d'affirmer alors

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui vous arrive. Si tu veux avoir des nouvelles de lui pourquoi ne consens-tu pas à aller lui parler ?

- Il ne veut pas me voir et encore moins me parler, déclara Lana doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? questionna Chloé étonnée.

- Peut-être parce que ça fait pratiquement quatre jours qu'il ne m'adresse plus la parole. Chloé eut un sourire.

- Lana , quatre jours. La jeune Lang la regarda semblant ne pas comprendre. Quatre jours se n'est rien voyons. Tu verras que ça va bientôt changer.

- J'en sais trop rien Chloé. C'est bizarre il… il est distant avec moi.

- Avec moi aussi, depuis qu'il sort avec… Dawn plusieurs choses ont changé.

- Oui, mais il t'adresse tout de même la parole, n'est-ce pas ? Chloé affirma de la tête, mal à l'aise. Ça n'a rien avoir avec Dawn, Chloé, il ne veut juste pas me parler c'est tout. Chloé la regarda quelques secondes avant de secouée la tête reprenant.

- Tu deviens parano Lana, je préfère croire que si ces temps-ci s'il est ailleurs c'est de la faute à Dawn, confirma-t-elle.

- Arrête un peu Chloé. Ce n'est pas bien de tout mettre sur le dos de cette fille. Ce sont les actes et les choix de Clark. Elle eut un sourire sans joue avant de reprendre.

- Et puis tu devrais un peu calmer ta colère contre Dawn. Je t'ai vu traîner avec son ami hier, si tu comptes te rapprocher de lui ce n'est vraiment pas le meilleur moyen d'y arriver. Apparemment ils sont très liés.

- Quoi toi aussi tu… tu savais que Will et Dawn étaient ami et tu ne m'as absolument rien dit. Lana eut un rire. Chloé posa son coude sur le comptoir reprenant,

- Oh et puis dis moi qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire après tout, hein ?

Lana secoua la tête amusée par son comportement.

**. . .**

**Smallville high school**

Dawn inspira profondément avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux une couleur vive l'attaqua soudainement l'iris. Elle releva la tête de sa table,

- Je peux m'en aller maintenant ?

- La réponse est la même qu'il y a deux minutes Dawn Mills, répondit cyniquement un homme assied derrière son bureau.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'es là que depuis une heure et que ton heure de colle dure trois heures, annonça l'homme d'un ton las. Dawn pinça ses lèvres avant de quémander.

- Et si chaque jour je faisais une heure peut-être que ça serait mieux.

- Mieux pour qui ? ,questionna le jeune homme imperturbable.

- Et bien mieux pour tout le monde, poursuivit-elle avant de devoir expliquer. Mieux pour moi parce que j'ai hâte de sortir de ce bahut et mieux pour vous parce que vous iriez directement retrouver femme et enfants…

Le surveillant lui fit non de la tête.

- Votre chien, continua-t-elle alors. Il hocha négativement de la tête une nouvelle fois.

- Votre conjoint alors, proposa-t-elle au bord du rouleau.

- Non ! Pas du tout, éluda-t-il aigri. J'ai des heures de permes après ces trois heures-ci.

- Oh, fit Dawn prise de cour. Elle réfléchit un instant à comment lui faire changer d'avis. Le jeune homme à ses côtés expulsa un rire gras qui fit sursauter le peu de gens présent dans la pièce. Dont Dawn , cette imbécile à ses côtés et ce surveillant l'air grincheux.

- Regarde, fit le garçon se collant une boule de papier sur le front.

Dawn le regarda l'air incertain. En réfléchissant peut-être qu'elle n'y était pas allée assez fort lorsqu'elle l'avait traité d'imbécile. Elle posa un regard suppliant sur le surveillant, mais rien n'y fit. Il était rare que son charme ne l'aide pas dans ses moments difficiles.

- Et d'abord qu'est-ce qu'il fiche là lui ? ,questionna Dawn perturbée.

- Je me suis fait coller, assura le jeune homme inutilement. Dawn ferma les yeux d'épuisement tandis que la cloche se mit à sonner.

- Il a séché tous les cours de la semaine derrière, précisa le pion.

- Okay ça c'est un bon motif d'heure de colle et encore… l'en vouloir, souffla-t-elle. Avant qu'elle est eut le temps de finir sa phrase. Le surveillant fit un signe de tête au jeune homme qui se leva à la seconde près, rigolant de nouveau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? répéta-t-elle jetant successivement des regards au jeune homme puis au surveillant.

- J'ai fini mon heure de colle pour aujourd'hui et si je me souviens bien j'en ai encore une demain et le problème sera réglé, ajouta le jeune lycéen.

Dawn crut exploser.

- QUOI !, déclara-t-elle en se levant de sa chaise. Le survivant soupira levant les épaules d'un mouvement lasses. Dawn essaya de se contrôler le plus possible se mordant la lèvre,

- Si je comprends bien moi qui n'est rien, je dis bien absolument rien fait, je dois me coltiner trois heures de colle alors que lui qui a séché une semaine de cours va se prendre en tout et pour tout deux heures de colle. Le pion la regarda d'un regard désintérésser avant d'ajouter d'un ton morne,

- C'est ça oui.

Le lycéen s'en alla tranquillement tandis que Dawn frappa son poing sur la table avant de se rassoir lentement sur sa chaise tentant de se contrôler.

- Bien, je vois... pour vous tout cela semble normal… logique même n'est-ce pas ? Mais sachez que n'importe quel être ayant un minimum de solidarité pour son prochain aurait trouvé ça complètement injuste.

- Dawn Mills nous sommes aux États-Unis, si vous vouliez de la solidarité vous auriez du allé vivre en Chine.

- Je vois bien que ma situation vous passe complètement au dessus de la tête, pas besoin d'en rajouter.

- C'est bête, ajouta-t-il d'un ton dénuer d'énergie. Dawn eut une forte envie de crier. Elle reposa lourdement sa tête sur la table susurrant,

- J'ai compris le message, Mr Aaron.

**_. . ._**

**_Le lendemain, _Ferme des Kent**

Clark rentra rapidement dans sa maison et ferma la porte derrière lui à toute vitesse. Jonathan se redressa soudainement et joint ses mains derrière son dos.

- C'est bon tu l'as ? , questionna-t-il précipitamment.

- Oui, fit le jeune homme désignant un sachet. J'ai cru voir la voiture de Dawn, je crois qu'elle arrive.

- Alors, dépêche-toi ?

- Oui je me dépêche. Hum… essaye de l'occuper quelques instants si tu veux bien, assura-t-il avant de monter les escaliers de quatre en quatre.

- Et comment veux-tu que j'arrive à distraire une gamine de dix-sept ans ? N'entendant pas de réponse il s'écria de nouveau,

- Clark ?

Le jeune homme comme réponse fit claquer la porte de sa chambre.

…

Dawn s'arrêta tranquillement devant la maison des Kent, descendant de voiture elle s'avança vers la maison des Kent.

- Toc, toc, fit-elle ouvrant la première porte de la maison.

- Entre, fit Jonathan jetant quelque chose dans la poubelle. Dawn s'exécuta et fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsqu'elle vit une légère fumée emplissant la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici vous faites un barbecue ?

- Non... non non ! Pas du tout, dit-il précipitamment. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Vous avez raison ça ne sens pas du tout l'odeur d'un barbecue, mais du tabac, ajouta-t-elle persuadée.

- Dawn voyons pas dans cette maison, ajouta-t-il mal à l'aise. Dawn eut un sourire avançant doucement vers le comptoir. Elle se pencha vers la corbeille regardant son contenu. Jonathan retira la poubelle continuant,

- Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Dawn leva un sourcil s'appuyant sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Tout le monde a ses faiblesses, Mr Kent. Jonathan soutenu son regard un instant et déjà conscient qu'elle gagnerait il lâcha une longue plainte déclarant avant que tout n'aille très vite,

- Très bien qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- Je ne dirai rien si vous m'en passez quelques une.

- Deux.

- Non, cinq.

- Trois !

- Quatre, c'est mon dernier mot.

- Okay.

- Yes, fit Dawn d'un cri de joie. Jonathan soupira,

- Je compte sur toi pour ne rien dire à…

- Je sais, dit-elle prenant les cigarettes, mais pour me faire pardonner de cet emprunt je vous ai apporté de la pâtisserie, ajouta-t-elle lui montrant le comptoir où deux boîtes blanches avec de jolies décorations rose et violet reposaient. Jonathan eut un sourire,

- C'est gentil Dawn qu'est ce que c'est ?

- De la tarte meringuée, je sais que c'est votre préféré.

- Et la deuxième boite ?

- C'est pour Clark, je lui ai prit de la forêt noire.

- Il adore ça !

- Je suis au courant c'est pour ça que j'en ai pris deux une pâtisserie pour vous et une autre pour lui. C'est un peu pour me faire pardonner pour l'autre jour, quand j'ai vidé le frigo'.

- Tu étais déjà pardonné Dawn, assura Jonathan d'un sourire bienveillant.

- Je vais monter le voir.

- Attends !

Dawn reposa son regard sur le père de Clark.

- Tu… tu devrais. (pause) Non rien laisse tomber. La jeune fille leva les épaules avant qu'il ne reprenne.

- Si Clark te questionne, tu lui diras que je suis parti au centre-ville pour acheter quelques outils.

- Entendu, fit-elle en montant les escaliers. Jonathan la regarda puis dirigea son regard vers les pâtisseries. Autant prendre sa tarte meringuée tout de suite avec Dawn dans les parages il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait un jour y goûter. Donc son gâteau sous le bras il sortit de la maison et fila vers le centre-ville. En espérant qu'en revenant Clark ne serait pas énervé d'avoir laissé monter Dawn un peu trop tôt…

**. . .**

Dawn tapa à sa porte et attendit quelques instants avant d'ouvrir,

- Clark voici ta petite amie préférée.

- Attend une seconde Dawn.

- Quoi ? dit-elle s'arrêtant.

- N'entre pas, ajouta Clark.

Un paquet à la main il cherchait où il pourrait bien le caché. _Pourquoi pas sous le lit ?_ Non ça risquait de se casser. _Dans le placard ? _Vu le désordre il ne risquerait pas de le retrouver un jour.

- Clark je ne vais pas y rester jusqu'à Noël.

- Je ne suis pas habillé Dawn, mentit le jeune fermier retirant son tee-shirt. Dawn pouffa. Clark se dirigea vers les rideaux. _Parfait ici, elle n'y verra que du feu. D_awn ouvrit soudainement la porte. Pris de cour, Clark cacha la petite boîte derrière lui se redressant. Dawn engagea le pas.

- Merci d'avoir attendu, dit-il d'un ton sec.

- C'est pas de ma faute si tu as la vitesse d'un escargot. C'est que tu en prenais du temps. Qu'est ce que tufaisais , questionna-t-elle en fermant la porte.

- Je te l'ai dit je m'habillais.

- À cinq heures de l'après-midi.

Clark fronça les sourcils, étonné par sa propre réponse.

- Euh oui.

- J'ai l'esprit ouvert Kent tu peux me le dire si tu dissimulais tes magazines pornos.

- Ça ne va pas, dit Clark d'un air choqué.

- Je comprendrais parfaitement Kent. Après tout, tu es un mec. Le jeune Kent la regarda droit dans les yeux et ajouta le plus sérieusement du monde,

- Ce n'est pas ce que je faisais Dawn. La jeune Mills fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Ça va, pas besoin de faire une tête pareille je te crois.

Clark s'éclaircit la voix, mal à l'aise. Reculant de quelques pas, il s'adossa au mur tentant de paraitre décontracté.

- Et toi pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? Dawn s'avança vers lui, perplexe.

- Je suis là pour savoir ce que tu caches derrière toi.

Clark glissa la boîte dans l'arrière de sa poche. Elle fit le tour du jeune homme sous le regard amusé de Clark.

- Je ne cache rien Dawn, arrête. La jeune fille le regarda bizarrement. Clark se dirigea vers sa table de nuit reprenant,

- Je pourrais te retourner ses accusations. Qu'est ce que tu fais dans ma chambre ? Une nouvelle fois.

- Je tente d'être envahissante. Bien que je ne sois pas ce genre de petite amie.

- Vraiment ?, questionna Clark en levant un sourcil.

Dawn eut un sourire baissant légèrement la tête.

- Et puis ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'y mettais les pieds Kent. Il tira le tiroir de sa table de nuit déclarant,

- Oui, je me souviens d'une vague fois où tu m'as littéralement sortie de mon lit, mais aujourd'hui regarde je n'ai même pas encore fini de m'habillait que tu... Il laissa sa phrase en suspens ouvrant ses bras en grand. Alors Dawn se sentit soudainement gênée,

- Oh je... je n'avais pas fait... je n'avais pas vu que tu n'avais pas de... de... de..., elle se mit à claquer des doigts comme pour l'aider à chercher ses mots. Clark tourna la tête vers elle amusée,

- De tee-shirt.

- Oui, voilà, poursuivit-elle mal à l'aise. Clark remit son vêtement et Dawn ajouta,

- Mais bon, je sais que tu ne m'en veux pas. Clark eut une mimique avant de sortir de sa chambre.

- Pas sûr.

- Arrête, fit Dawn balayant ce rictus de la main. Je sais que tu m'adores. La jeune fille suivie Clark vers l'extérieur de la chambre déclarant,

- Kent je me suis fait mal à la gym, tu me porterais ?

- Quoi ?, questionna Clark se retournant vers elle.

- Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais bien me porter ? Juste pour les escaliers.

- Non, dit-il vaguement.

- Si, répondit-elle hochant de la tête. Tourne toi je vais monter sur ton dos, continua-t-elle d'un sourire innocent. Clark roula des yeux et après quelques secondes se tourna.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que je fasse ça.

- Baisse toi tu es trop grand.

- Non.

- Si, répéta-t-elle de nouveau. Dawn s'agrippa à Clark. Elle eut un faible rire avant de lui susurrer à l'oreille.

- Tu es un amour.

- Je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un taxi c'est la dernière fois que je cède à tes caprices. Dawn lui fit un baiser sur la joue alors que Clark contourna les escaliers.

- Tu vois que tu m'aimes bien.

- Je ne suis pas un pantin. Tu m'agaces Dawn.

- Je t'agace ? On le sait bien l'un comme l'autre que cette phrase à un sens caché. Clark ne put s'empêcher d'en rire tandis qu'ils descendaient les escaliers.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment exaspérante.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses Clarky ? Le jeune fermier allait répondre, lorsque son regard se fixa. Comme le jeune homme ne répondit pas, Dawn suivit son regard.

- Lana, reprit Clark surpris.

Sous les conseils de Chloé, la jeune fille s'était enfin décidée à venir lui parler, mais encore une fois Dawn n'était pas bien loin. La jeune Mills poussa un cri Clark venait de subitement la lâcher et la chute fut plus que douloureuse. Lana échangea un regard avec Clark avant de diriger son attention vers Dawn. Clark se baissa aussitôt grimaçant.

- Oh Dawn je suis vraiment désolée.

- Dis ça à mon dos Kent, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton amer. Il est brisé. Lana eut une mimique à son tour.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? questionna la jolie brune. Dawn affirma de la tête. Lana l'aida à se relever et lorsque Clark vint attribuer son assistance à la jeune Mills refusa son aide le toisant d'un regard. Lana le remarqua et souleva Dawn , à elle seule, du mieux qu'elle le put.

- Ça va, questionna Lana l'observant d'un air perplexe. La jeune fille ne semblait pas vouloir se redresser de peur que son dos lui fasse souffrir. Dawn respira profondément se pinçant les lèvres.

- Je te dis ça dans deux secondes. La jeune fille essaya joliment de se redresser.

- Aïe, dit-elle doucement tandis qu'un juron éclata dans sa tête. _« Putain de saloperie de bordel de merde ! »_

Lana et Clark la regardèrent avec anxiété. Dawn siffla alors,

- Peut-être que comme ça sa ne se voit pas, mais là je ne vous chante pas des louanges.

Clark s'approcha d'elle et lui posa une main sur son épaule.

- Oh Dawn pardonne-moi, je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- Ce n'est pas grave, en même temps c'est tant pis pour moi je n'aurais pas du te le demander, mais là il faut que j'aille voir un kiné'. Clark regarda à gauche puis à droite ne sachant pas par où commencer.

- Bien sûr.

Il posa une main sur sa nuque décontenancée. Lana les regarda successivement l'un après l'autre. Elle observa la manière dont Clark se souciait de Dawn, la manière attentionnée avec laquelle il lui parler. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle possédait toute son attention et pour cela décida de s'en aller aussi discrètement que lors de son arrivée.

- Je t'y emmène tout de suite, reprit le jeune homme alors que lentement la porte se refermer derrière les talons de Lana.

- Peut-être qu'un kiné c'est trop demander.

Clark secoua négativement de la tête.

- Non tu l'auras.

- Ça n'arrange pas la blessure que je me suis faite en sport.

Clark eut une mimique.

- Excuse-moi encore une fois Dawn, je suis vraiment désolée.

- Je l'ai bien méritée, soupira-t-elle d'un faible sourire. Mais…

- Mais ? , répéta le jeune fermier levant les sourcils.

- Mais ça va aller. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai vu pire. Le jeune homme se retourna et débuta à l'adresse de Lana,

- Dis je-... Clark s'arrêta subitement s'apercevant qu'il parlait à une pièce désormais vide.

- Où est Lana ?

- Oh elle vient de partir, annonça Dawn doucement.

- Depuis quand ?, dit-il ouvrant la porte, mais ne trouvant plus aucune trace de Lana.

- Depuis trois bonnes minutes, continua-t-elle en s'asseyant. Se penchant vers le comptoir elle choisit avec soin une pomme avant de la faire habilement tourner dans sa main.

- Ton dos comment va-t-il ? , demanda Clark froidement. Dawn croqua la pomme et ajouta d'un de ses sourires uniques.

- Beaucoup mieux merci. Clark s'avança vers elle et la regarda d'un air de défi.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça ? Dawn soutint son regard poursuivant alors,

- Faire quoi exactement ?

- Cette… cette stupide mise en scène.

Dawn hocha de la tête semblant comprendre.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi j'ai dramatisé la chose et fait en sorte que Lana s'en aille ?

- Exactement, continua Clark d'un ton austère.

- La réponse est dans la question Kent, élucida-t-elle alors.

- Sérieusement, s'exclama-t-il. Alors dans ce cas j'ai du franchement passé à côté de quelque chose Dawn, parce que je dois sortir avec Lana pas faire en sorte qu'elle me fuit.

La jeune fille roula des yeux.

- Si j'ai fait tout ça Clark, c'est pour qu'elle est l'impression que tu portes toute ton attention sur moi.

- Et pourquoi ? , ajouta-t-il semblant s'énerver.

- La semaine n'est pas terminée Kent. On fait ce qu'on avait convenu point à la ligne.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, effaré.

- Ta règle des unes semaines commence sérieusement à m'énerver. La jeune fille se leva de sa chaise avant de reprendre,

- Okay alors laisse tomber Kent... Mais ôte moi d'un doute c'est vraiment ce que tu appelles persévéré.

- Tu es énervante, tu le sais ça !

- Hein hein, confirma Dawn. Et est-ce que c'est ce que tu essayais de me faire comprendre en me laissant tomber comme un sac de pommes de terre ? Clark leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu sais quoi, tout ce petit jeu est complètement stupide !

- Fais comme il te semble bon de le faire, moi je n'ai plus rien à perte !, déclara-t-elle irritée.

- Et comment voudrais-tu que je réagisse devant ta réaction ? Désolé de ne peux pas me réjouir de ce qu'on fait à Lana , dit-il d'un ton amer.

- Ne fais pas de moi la méchante de l'histoire ! Lana n'est pas la seule à en souffrir ou aurais tu oubliais. En acceptant de faire ça, tu étais conscient que tu ferais souffrir non pas seulement Lana, mais aussi Whitney et toi Clark. Le jeune fermier détourna le regard mettant ainsi fin à la conversation. Il n'avait plus envie d'en parler avec elle. Dawn secoua la tête.

- Je vois. Tiens-moi au courant quand tu changeras d'avis, déclara-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la maison. Clark se renfrogna. Pourquoi était-elle si sûre qu'il reviendrait sur ses paroles ? Elle s'approcha de nouveau de lui affirmant alors,

- Et je tiens à ce que tu saches Kent que tu m'as fait réellement mal !

** . . .**

**Crater lake,**

Dawn avait un grand besoin de réfléchir ou plutôt de s'évader pendant au moins une petite demi-heure elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. La jeune fille s'était dirigée vers ce coin qu'elle n'avait pas tardé à connaître où soudainement tout lui semblait calme. Cela n'avait rien avoir avec les plages silencieuses de Californie, mais au moins ici elle se savait tranquille. S'asseyant sur le ponton elle mit ses pieds dans l'eau et regarda au loin. L'horizon était lointain, voilà ce qui semblait apaisant, au moins ici rien n'avait de fin. Dawn savait pertinemment que Clark avait raison, elle avait mal agit en feignant d'avoir mal… enfin presque, se précisa-t-elle à sois même lorsque la douleur la relança de nouveau. Mais s'il tenait à être avec elle, la règle des unes semaine était cruciale.

Soudainement, elle eut un énorme doute et si inconsciemment et si presque involontairement elle pensait uniquement à elle. Et si en faisant cela elle essayait seulement de se sortir de ce bourbier où elle et sa famille s'étaient logées depuis leur arriver à Smallville. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait en dire c'était que les Kent étaient vraiment des gens géniaux. De plus, plus elle y songeait plus elle trouvait que toute cette histoire était vraiment dingue ! Où tout cela aller la mener ? Et comment pourrait-elle se sortirent de tous ses problèmes ? Sans oublier la question cruciale qui la rongeait nuit et jour, qui pouvait être ce maître chanteur ? C'était censé être rapide et facile, mais depuis le début ça n'avait été que compliqué.

Intérieurement, elle envisageait malgré elle, de suivre les conseils de son père et d'un autre côté elle souhaiter vraiment aider Clark au mieux. Cependant, l'un était contre l'autre, car ils étaient complètement contradictoires… complètement opposés. Et elle se devait obligatoirement de prendre une décision. Choisir sa famille ou Clark. Les menaces ou la raison.

Pourquoi tout cela semblait aussi compliqué ? Ah oui voilà pourquoi parce que choisir la famille pouvait détruire la vie de plusieurs personnes. Et à chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, elle avait cette étrange boule au ventre… elle en avait des maux de tête et des frissons la submergeaient. Pourtant elle avait tout essayé pour convaincre son père ! Il y avait une solution, il y en avait toujours. Elle lui avait proposé toutes les stratégies qui lui étaient passées par la tête pour sortir de là, mais rien à faire son père ne voulait rien entendre. Elle en était sûre ils pouvaient s'en sortir autrement qu'ainsi. À chaque problème, une solution disait-on. Pourquoi ne faisait-il pas l'effort ? Elle avait toujours imaginé que rien n'était totalement blanc ou noir, mais aujourd'hui elle avait clairement l'impression que se trouvait le bien d'un côté et le mal de l'autre. Mais surtout la sensation qu'elle devait faire un choix l'apeurée… La sensation qu'elle devrait rapidement le choisir.

Ed vint soudainement s'asseoir près d'elle, Dawn eut un sursaut. Il y avait à peine un instant, elle se pensait seule et le fait qu'elle ne l'entendre pas arriver la surpris.

- Mr Lowell bon sang, vous m'avez fait peur.

Il eut un rire avant d'annoncer.

- Vraiment ? Là, c'est vous qui me surprenez.

Sur ce il lui tendit un dossier où figurait les lettres _SMC_ entourait d'un halo bleu.

- Tenez je peux vous le rendre à présent.

- Comment avez-vous su que je serai là ? Même moi je ne le savais pas avant d'y être, poursuivit-elle en reposant son regard vers la surface de l'eau.

- Je l'ai simplement deviné c'est une petite ville et je connais bien le coin, affirma-t-il alors.

- Arrêtez, fit Dawn d'un léger sourire dans la voix. Vous m'avez vue ici alors que vous rentriez en voiture chez moi. Ed la regarda avec presque une pointe d'admiration dans le regard, avant de poursuivre reportant son attention sur le dossier.

- On ne peut rien vous cacher.

Dawn baissa légèrement la tête, un faible sourire sans joie accroché au visage.

- _Smallville Medical Center_.

- _SMC_ , répéta Dawn à voix haute. La jeune Mills se redressa agacer contre elle même. Mais oui qu'elle idiote ! Je savais bien que j'avais vu ce logo quelque part. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre doucement,

- Maintenant, je me souviens. La première fois que je l'ai vu, c'était quand je suis arrivée à Smallville. De la voiture j'ai vu l'établissement hospitalier à la porte de la ville.

- C'est exact, l'hôpital se trouve bien au périphérique de Smallville, mais j'ai aussi trouvé autre chose, dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

Dawn se retourna vers lui et attendit qu'il reprenne. Il eut un sourire incontrôlable lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait enfin capté toute son attention.

- Le médecin qui était responsable de ce dossier était le docteur Helen Bryce, continua-t-il en lisant sur le papier qu'il venait de retirer de sa poche.

- Était, vous dites ?, fit-elle remarquée.

- En effet, il n'y a plus aucun signe de vie d'elle depuis quelque temps si vous voulez tout savoir.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, dubitative avant de reprendre doucement.

- Et est-ce que vous savez en juste sur quoi elle travaillait quand elle a créé ce dossier ?

- Pour le savoir, il serait peut-être préférable de le lire, Mlle Mills, vous ne croyez pas. Dawn détourna la tête s'y refusant.

- Non désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne pense pas que ça vous intéresse et encore moins vous concerne, Mr Lowell, ajouta-t-elle. Ed sentit qu'il venait de toucher la corde sensible et n'insista pas.

- Passez chez moi demain, je vous réglerai se qu'on avait convenu, dit-elle en se levant. Alors qu'elle se redressa après avoir ramassé ses chaussures Ed reprit nonchalant,

- Laisser tomber ce n'est pas la peine, continua-t-il le regard porter à son tour vers le lac.

- Je vous demande pardon, dit-elle en se retournant vers lui.

- Votre père me paye déjà bien assez cher comme ça… Dawn resta un moment sur place avant de reprendre,

- Regardez-moi. Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle levant les sourcils l'air d'attendre qu'elle poursuivre. Elle s'accroupit reprenant,

- Qu'est-ce que vous me faites là ?

- Rien, dit-il simplement.

- Donc si je comprends bien je ne vous dois absolument rien ? dit-elle en insistant sur chaque mot. Il la regarda semblant songeur,

- Je ne vous dois rien n'est-ce pas ? répéta Dawn devant son hésitation.

- Non absolument rien. Dawn affirma de la tête avant de se lever.

- Mais je vous conseillerai de lire ce dossier…

Il se rattrapa reprenant avec un peu plus de tact.

- Enfin si vous voulez vraiment savoir ce qu'il en est… Dawn se remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille avant de tourner les talons ne demandant pas son reste.

- Attendez, reprit Ed se levant à son tour. Dawn se tourna vers lui avec lassitude.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- J'ai omis de vous dire quelque chose qui pourrait peut-être s'avérer être important.

Dawn revint doucement vers lui, attentive.

- Je vous écoute.

- Le Docteur Bryce et Lex Luthor étaient fiancés. Ils se sont même mariés pour me rectifier. Dawn fronça les sourcils.

- Vous voulez dire _« le » _Lex Luthor ?

- En personne, dit-il en lui adressant la feuille qu'il avait sortie de sa poche quelques minutes auparavant. Dawn s'avança et lui prit la feuille des mains qui se révéla être enfaîte une photo. Sur le recto, la date était indiquée ainsi que les mots. Lex, Helen et leur témoin.

- Comme on le dit dans le coin plus on est loin des Luthor mieux on se porte, n'est-ce pas ? Dawn retourna la photo puis releva aussitôt les yeux vers Ed l'air abasourdi.

- Vous rigolez quand vous me dites que Lex et Clark se connaissent.

- Et très bien apparemment, pour que Luthor le veuille pour témoin. Lex et Clark doivent être très amis. Dawn reporta de nouveau son regard vers la photo, incrédule.

Était-elle prête à découvrir ce que contenait le dossier ?

** . . .**

**Maison des Lang,**

Lana claqua la porte de sa maison et s'y adossa laissant éclater sa peine. Certainement qu'elle ressentait qu'elle n'avait pas fini de pleurer, mais en ce moment elle se sentait rejetait par un garçon qu'elle avait d'abord considérait comme son ami puis comme celui qu'elle aimait sans limites. Et comment ne pas avoir le coeur déchirer lorsqu'elle se rendait bien compte qu'il avait tourné la page ? Les larmes ruisselantes sur ses joues, elle se sentait perdue, les ténèbres que lui renvoyait sa maison qu'elle n'avait pas prise le temps d'éclairer ne l'aidaient pas à y voir plus clair. Depuis quelques jours, plus rien n'allait. _Tu parles d'une semaine. _De lundi à vendredi, elle avait eu l'impression de subir le poids du temps elle avait l'impression de l'avoir subi minutes par minutes. Tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu c'est que Clark remarque ne serait ce que sa présence dans cette pièce, mais non ? Il n'y en avait eu que pour Dawn… il n'y en avait que pour elle.

Des coups se firent entendre à la porte. Ces frappes la firent sursauter. La jeune fille se força à se taire et se dit que la personne renoncerait sûrement en voyant qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière dans la maison.

**. . .**

Clark après quelques minutes de réflexion, prit conscience qu'il avait besoin d'air. Le comportement de Dawn l'échappait, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi on devait éviter une personne, l'ignorer, lui faire du mal pour qu'elle nous aime davantage. Mais ce qui le rendait encore plus sceptique était pourquoi son comportement avait dirigé Lana vers lui aujourd'hui. Il n'était pas sûr que Dawn avait raison, mais devait-il envisager qu'une certaine distance poussait les gens à venir vers sois. Fuis moi et je te suis, suis moi et je te fuis, disait le dicton. Mais ce n'était qu'un dicton… un stupide dicton. Tout comme cette règle des unes semaine l'était. Il soupira longuement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ces pas l'avaient mené devant la résidence de sa voisine… ou devrait-il dire de sa future ancienne voisine ? _« Et dire que je m'étais dit que l'éviter une semaine serait sûrement une chose facile. » _Il entreprit d'aller lui parler lorsqu'il vit Whitney taper à la porte. _« Oh non ! » _Avec Whitney dans les parages, pour lui il était clair que les chances de parler avec Lana aujourd'hui étaient quasiment nulles. Sans vraiment qu'il s'en rende compte avant, il venait de s'apercevoir qu'il avait entreprit que Dawn contrôle la suite des choses. La semaine allait bientôt se terminer et le week-end allait se finir sans qu'il n'ait pu adresser ne serait qu'un simple bonjour à Lana. La règle des unes semaine serait enfin scellé. Dawn avait-elle raison de croire que quoiqu'il arrive il reviendrait vers elle ? La machine était lancée ne pouvait-il pas faire marche arrière ? Intérieurement, il se sentait confiant, mais étrangement une ombre passer dans son esprit. Il ne savait pas d'où cela venait et pourquoi soudainement il ne sentait pas en sécurité, mais une sensation bizarre le transperçait alors que la porte de la jeune Lang restait close.

**. . .**

**Maison des Mills,**

Dawn rentra dans sa maison et retira son manteau. Elle reposa son regard vers la photo encore abasourdie. Mais qu'est-ce que pouvait bien faire le gentil fermier du coin avec un homme comme Lex Luthor ? Et Ed qui insistait pour qu'elle lise ce dossier. Elle avait la forte sensation qu'il n'avait pas voulu tout lui dire, qu'il avait trié les informations qu'il lui donnerait, et qu'il avait franchement hésité avant de lui dire la vérité concernant ce Lex et cette Helen. Pourquoi toute cette discrétion au sujet de leur mariage ? Avait ce un rapport avec elle ? Ou bien même avec Clark ? Pourquoi ce soudain refus d'argent ? Son père était-il derrière tout ça ? Trop de questions sans réponses parcouraient son esprit lui donnant un mal de crâne impossible.

- Angel ?

La voix de son père résonna dans ses oreilles d'une manière morne. Dawn se retourna vers son père.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt, assura-t-elle.

- Dawn je suis désolé de te le dire, mais il faut que tu entreprennes de-... À ces mots qu'elle appréhendait et redoutait par-dessus tout, elle sentit la peur l'envahir soudainement.

- Je… je ne peux pas, réussit-elle a articulé.

- Si tu le peux Dawn , parce qu'il le faut.

- Je suis désolée je ne trouve pas cette raison valable. Son père s'avança vers elle semblant s'énerver. Dawn crut un instant qu'une claque allait surgir au milieu de leur discussion, mais retira aussitôt cette hypothèse de sa tête. Son père n'avait jamais été violent envers elle, distant, mais jamais violent.

- Tu te sens l'âme à plaisanter Angel, mais bon Dieu ce n'est pas les raisons qui manquent.

- Et pourquoi moi ! Hein ? Dis-moi pourquoi.

Son père soupira, dérangé de devoir expliquer.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Angel ?

- J'en ai marre ! Marre d'être différente, marre d'être ce que je suis et marre de devoir faire ce que je ne veux pas faire.

Mr Mills baissa la tête semblant désolé pour sa fille. Dawn détourna son regard décontenancé. Son père releva doucement la tête. Apercevant le fichier et la photo dans les mains de sa fille, il eut un mouvement de sursaut.

- Dawn tu as déjà débuté ? La jeune fille reporta son regard vers son père puis suivit son regard en secouant la tête, interdite.

- Dis le pa'… dis-le que tu te fous complètement de ce que je peux ressentir. Tes problèmes de porte-monnaie t'intéressent cent fois plus, n'est-ce pas ? Je peux avoir envie de me jeter par la fenêtre que ça te passera complètement au dessus de la tête.

- Angel tu sais bien que c'est faux.

- Pas la peine qu'on en débatte pa' de toute façon on fini toujours par se disputer, ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons. Alors qu'elle montait les escaliers rapidement son père déclara,

- On ne choisit ni ce qu'on est ni sa vie Angel, il faut que tu entreprennes ce pour quoi nous sommes ici.

- Apparemment, on ne choisit pas sa famille non plus, continua-t-elle, un instant plus tard sa porte claqua.

Son père soupira longuement avant de passer une main épaisse sur son visage.

Oui, une ombre de tristesse allait certainement s'abattre sur Smallville. D'où elle provenait et où allait-elle se répandre que peu de personne le savait ? En effet, peu de personnes détenaient en leur pouvoir que tout s'arrête ou que tout commence. Des âmes bien trop jeunes pour envisager de prendre ces décisions. Cette ombre beaucoup la ressentait. Qu'elle soit tapis dans le noir alors qu'une jeune fille voyait ses espoirs s'envolaient, ou près d'un garçon qui se sent pousser jusqu'à une porte close, ou bien encore une jeune fille qui voudrait que toutes ses voix qui l'incitent à réagir cessent enfin pour laisser le silence s'imposer… un silence déjà absent depuis si longtemps.

**_À suivre..._**

**À bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.**

**-Elvy-**


	16. Il m'aurait fallu savoir draguer

**Salut voici mon 16ème chapitre. Je tiens à m'excuser de n'avoir pas pu poster le week end dernier ni celui d'avant ,car en ce moment j'ai énormement de travail. En tout cas je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise.**

**_. . ._**

**_Le lendemain,_**

**Smallville high school**

La salle de classe était dans un profond silence, toutes les têtes baissées vers leur copie rédiger, ou essayer de se souvenir… alors que d'autre attendaient juste que le temps file pour pouvoir enfin sortir de cette salle. La jeune Mills sembla finir à l'avance, elle soupira jetant un regard sur l'horloge avant de poser enfin son stylo. Elle balaya la salle du regard apercevant Will écrivant à toute vitesse, vigilant aux quelques minutes seulement qui leur restait. Elle eut une moue avant d'apercevoir Chloé s'activait. Elle tourna sa tête vers la seconde partie de la classe. Lana pianotait doucement sur sa table impatiente, et remarqua enfin Clark assied à quelques ranger de là. Lui aussi semblait avoir terminé. Dawn aperçut le regard insistant de Clark sur la personne de Lana et ce geste, l'attendrit presque. Autre le fait que dans un autre contexte et vu par d'autres yeux, le comportement du jeune homme aurait pu paraître assez obsessionnel, Clark était touchant à observer. Elle ne doutait pas de son amour pour la jeune fille et si elle le pouvait encore elle ferait certainement tout ce qu'il lui était possible de faire pour que Lana et Clark soient enfin heureux ensemble. Mais apparemment, elle maîtrisait d'autres pouvoirs et décisions qu'elle n'aurait jamais imaginés, ni jamais souhaité, posséder. De ces pouvoirs qui vous empêche d'en exercer d'autre et d'enfin pouvoir vivre comme elle le souhaitait.

Mais à présent, Clark était énervé contre elle et même si elle avait envie de l'aider il n'accepterait peut-être plus son aide. C'est bête en sachant qu'après cette semaine de déprime intense il n'y aurait eu que du bon. Enfin surtout pour Lana et lui, car de son côté plus les jours défilaient plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle se devait de réagir et choisir son camp. Dawn respira profondément. Et encore ces questions qui la tourmentaient… sans relâche. Comment s'en détacher ? Comment changer tout ça ? Et Ed qui la pousser à lire ce stupide dossier. Que pouvait-il avoir de si important dans ce dossier pour qu'il veuille à tout prix qu'elle l'ouvre ? Lex et Clark se connaissent et alors... On ne choisit pas toujours la fréquentation de ces amis. Puis se sentait-elle prête à découvrir ce qu'il y avait dans ce dossier ? D'ailleurs devait-elle s'y préparer. Dawn se redressa se répétant. _Sûrement pas puisque je ne compte pas ouvrir ce dossier._

- Mademoiselle Mills. Arraché de ses pensées la jeune fille subitement leva la tête vers le professeur.

- Venez au bureau avec votre copie, s'il vous plait. Dawn hésita un instant, jetant un rapide regard à Will qui semblait amusé. Il savait pertinemment que la jeune fille détestait se faire remarquer. Et avoir réussi à attirer l'attention du professeur alors que d'autres élèves étaient toujours en contrôle était la meilleure manière de se faire remarquer.

Elle se leva tirant nerveusement sur son tee-shirt. Elle s'approcha du bureau à pas de loup. En essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible afin de ne déranger personne. Mais son comportement inquiétait plus qu'autre chose. Plusieurs regards se posèrent sur elle. Will fronça les sourcils, se questionnant. _Pourquoi Dawn avait toujours le chic pour se ridiculiser ? Et cela ne dater pas d'hier._ Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge afin qu'elle le regarde. Dawn se tourna vers lui reconnaissant son geste. Elle remarqua alors que plusieurs yeux s'étaient levés vers elle. Son ami lui fit signe de cesser immédiatement tous mouvements compromettants. Chloé, Lana et Clark remarquèrent les gestes excessifs de Will. L'apprentie journaliste se tourna vers la jeune Lang un sourire aux lèvres. Dawn roula des yeux finissant son chemin droit comme un « I » tandis que Will se rassied convenablement sur sa chaise, secouant la tête d'indignation.

Il jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle avant de croiser le regard de Chloé qui lui envoya un sourire. Le jeune homme, mal à l'aise, lui répondit d'un pauvre sourire avant de rediriger son attention sur sa copie. Chloé remarqua la distance que Will essayait d'entretenir avec elle, la jeune Sullivan se demanda alors si cela venait de sa meilleure amie. Tentant de se sortir ses pensées de la tête elle reporta à son tour son attention sur son évaluation. Après tout peut-être qu'elle se faisait des idées, mais était-ce sur les bonnes raisons ?

Dawn arriva au bureau et y déposa son test. Le professeur lui envoya un regard désolé. Dawn n'y crut pas ses yeux, le professeur était en train de compatir, elle n'en avait absolument pas besoin... et surtout pas venant de lui. Elle croisa ses bras se détournant afin d'être dos à lui, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du bureau, abasourdi.

Lana se retourna vers l'arrière de la salle son regard se mélangea à celui de Clark. Les deux jeunes gens dévièrent d'un même mouvement la tête apparemment mal à l'aise. Clark hésita un instant avant de reposer son regard sur Lana. La jeune fille ne flancha pas ne souhaitant pas croiser de nouveau son regard. Le jeune homme souhaita l'interpeller, se penchant vers sa table il entreprit de lui parler lorsque...

- Monsieur Kent au lieu de discuter avec votre camarade, venez vous aussi au bureau. Clark soupira longuement avant de se lever.

Lana le suivit du regard tandis que Dawn se redressa se tournant de nouveau vers le professeur. Si elle devait choisir, à qui elle devait avoir affaire en premier, elle préférait amplement choisir le professeur compatissant. Alors que Clark s'approchait d'une manière plus subtile du bureau, le professeur reprit,

- Excellent boulot mademoiselle Mills vous avez un A+. Dawn lui envoya un sourire forcé avant de reprendre sa feuille. Tandis que Clark tendait à son tour la sienne au professeur, Dawn prit l'initiative de s'en aller.

- Mademoiselle Mills, répéta le professeur. La jeune fille soupira avant de revenir vers le bureau.

- Oui Mr Preston.

- J'ai entend dire de Mr Aaron que... à ces mots Dawn s'inquiéta.

- Oh n'écoutez pas ce que Mr Aaron peut bien vous dire, il a un point de vue très... personnel des choses, déclara-t-elle hochant de la tête.

- Même sur le fait que vos capacités sont nettement au dessus de la moyenne, dit-il le nez dans la copie de Clark. La jeune fille s'éclaircit la gorge comme pour éviter un possible écho dû au résonnement de la pièce.

- Le proviseur adjoint a toujours tendance à dramatiser, murmura-t-elle.

- Dans ce cas, on devrait plutôt dire exagérer, mais sûrement pas dramatiser Mlle Mills. Dawn jeta un rapide regard à Clark, qui la regardait surprit par son comportement. Mais pourquoi chuchotait-elle ?

- Est-ce que ça serait possible de parler moins fort ?

- Il n'y a pas de honte à être intelligente, assura Mr Preston.

- Écoutez je… je ne souhaite pas en parler, s'il vous plait, dit-elle sur le ton d'une requête.

Le jeune Kent la fixait n'arrivant pas à comprendre.

- Dawn je suis moi-même au courant et tu ne m'as jamais parlé de tout ça, déclara Clark la regardant d'un air admirateur.

- Quoi ? s'égosilla-t-elle décontenancé.

Plusieurs plaintes se firent entendre dans la classe. Dawn posa une main sur ses lèvres désolées.

- Navrée, déclara-t-elle à l'ensemble de la classe. Se tournant vers le jeune Kent elle répéta excédée.

- Quoi, comment le sais-tu ?

- Vous voyez l'intelligence ne se cache pas facilement, l'interrompu le professeur. Dawn grogna alors que Clark reprenait.

- Pete me l'a dit.

Dawn cilla, égarée.

- Qui est Pete ?

Clark ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermer étonné.

- Oh… c'est vrai je ne te l'ai jamais présenté.

Dawn le fixa, complètement égarée. Se détournant du jeune Kent elle posa ses mains sur le bureau du professeur mécontent.

- Voilà vous êtes content, tout le lycée est au courant. Mr Preston lui jeta un regard interrogateur, avant que Clark ne la tire par le bras l'emmenant un peu plus loin.

- Je pourrais savoir ce qui te prend ? questionna Clark étonné. Dawn détourna la tête semblant l'ignorer.

- Dawn arrête tes gamineries je te ferais remarqué que c'est moi qui devrais être en colère contre toi, et pas l'inverse.

Dawn reposa son regard sur lui un air décontenancé accrocher au visage.

- Tu m'as littéralement brisé le dos. Le jeune homme leva les sourcils déclarant,

- Tu te décides enfin à me reparler. La jeune fille se détourna de nouveau croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- C'est juste que je... je déteste qu'on parle de ça.

- Tu veux dire de ton avance intellectuelle ? demanda Clark incertain.

Dawn leva un doigt réprobateur vers lui,

- Rectifications je n'ai pas d'avance.

- Okay si ça peut te faire plaisir tu n'as pas d'avance. Mais quoi qu'il en soit, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est gênant.

- C'est... c'est personnel voilà tout, en conclut-elle bougeant d'une jambe à l'autre. Et ce qui m'exaspère d'autant plus c'est que Mr Aaron s'amuse à le raconter à tous mes professeurs comme si ce n'était pas assez embarrassant comme ça. Clark la regarda dubitatif.

- Tu es vraiment très étrange Dawn Mills.

- Merci, fit-elle simplement. Elle soupira avant de reprendre doucement, se tordant les doigts. À tous les coups, ce crétin d'adjoint à découvert mon point faible.

- Mais de quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Mr Aaron a du remarqué que je n'aimais pas abordé ce sujet, expliqua-t-elle lentement. Elle posa une main sur sa tête semblant réfléchir à toute vitesse. La jeune Mills semblait vraiment à des kilomètres de cette salle.

- D'accord, il a lu mon dossier scolaire, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour crier sur tous les toits que mon Q.I surpasse celui de la moyenne, maugréa t-elle dans sa barbe pour elle-même.

- Hein hein, s'enquit Clark interrogatif. Désolée de te couper dans ta réflexion Dawn, mais je vais répéter encore une fois ma question de quoi est ce que tu parles ? Tu devrais être fière de-…

- Chut, s'enquit Dawn en lui posant une main sur la bouche. Clark la détailla encore plus perdu. Elle respira profondément avant de reculer de quelques pas.

- Laisse tomber, ce n'est pas grave je vais me débrouiller avec mes soucis, fit-elle avant de se dirigeait de nouveau vers le bureau.

- Attends, dit Clark lui prenant la main afin qu'elle s'arrête.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda Dawn avant d'avancer de nouveau vers lui. Si c'est encore pour me parler du fait que je sois une surdouée...

- Non ce n'est pas ça Dawn. Il fit une légère pause avant de continuer. Je voulais juste... juste m'excuser pour vendredi. Bien sûr je ne parle pas de ma réaction face à ta comédie après ta chute, car il est assez difficile pour moi de comprendre pourquoi tu as agi comme ça avec Lana. Mais je parle de tout le reste…

- Tu as raison de mettre cette partie sur mon dos, avoua-t-elle. C'est assez logique de ta part, mais je ne m'en excuserai pas pour autant désolée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu ? s'enquit le jeune Kent. Dawn eut un large sourire.

- Au grand déplaisir de mon père, c'est vrai oui. Mais si à cause de ce qui s'est passé vendredi, tu ne voulais pas qu'on continue ce qu'on a commencé, je comprendrais.

- Tu es en train d'envisager que ma petite amie fictive me lâche. Clark eut un sourire continuant,

- Parce que ça il en est absolument hors de question. Dawn lui rendit son sourire avant de lui prendre le bras.

- Formidable parce que la deuxième étape est vraiment plus marrante.

**. . .**

**Talon**

La journée terminée, Will et Dawn se dirigèrent vers le petit café que Will ne connaissait que très peu. La jeune fille lui présenta rapidement les lieux avant qu'ils ne s'asseyent à une table proche du comptoir. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que ne survienne Lana, venant prendre leur commande. La voyant les questionner, Dawn sembla légèrement surprise. Elle aurait cru que Lana allait se libérer de cette tâche, mais au contraire elle faisait ce don pourquoi elle était là. La jeune Mills en fut étonnement surprise. Will débuta alors sans la moindre hésitation,

- Bien alors je pendrais un thé à la menthe, sans sucre, sans lait et sans citron.

- C'est noté, un thé pour Monsieur l'exige, résuma Lana. Le jeune homme leva des yeux surpris dans sa direction tandis que Dawn reprit un léger sourire amusée au coin des lèvres,

- Je prendrais un cappuccino s'il te plait.

- Ça arrive dans cinq minutes ,dit-elle avant de se rediriger vers le comptoir.

Will se tourna vers Dawn poursuivant,

- Et où est donc passé ton cappuccino avec deux sucres, de la chantilly et une pincée de cannelle ?

- Je l'ai laissé à Los Angeles avec mes talons aiguilles. Will leva les sourcils, l'oeil suspect.

- Avoue-le que tu as peur que pour avoir du sucre les employés du Talon n'est pas d'autre choix que d'aller couper de la canne à sucre. Dawn le poussa légèrement poursuivant,

- Je dois dire que l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit.

Will se mit à rire avant que Dawn ne reprenne,

- Assez de moquerie Dawson.

Le tintement de la porte se fit entendre et Chloé apparut alors dans le café. Chloé aperçut Dawn et Will près d'une table, hilare. La jeune Sullivan envoya à Will un léger signe de la main, à qui il répondit d'un rapide signe de tête, avant que la jeune chroniqueuse vint s'asseoir près du comptoir. Dawn lui jeta un regard amusé,

- Quoi ? questionna-t-il maladroitement.

- Waw quelle accueille chaleureux, ironisa-t-elle.

- Lâche-moi Dawn.

- Ne le prend pas mal mon poussin, ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Tu vas trouver plusieurs raisons afin de m'éviter de fréquenter Chloé. Dawn eut un rire,

- crois-moi mon vieux si je tenais à te bombarder de reproches pour que tu ne voies pas, la fille qui a le moins de raison de me détester, mais qui le fait quand même, je m'y serais prise plutôt.

- Bien.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres annonçant alors,

- On croirait plutôt que c'est toi qui cherches à trouver des contraintes à ce que vous vous voyez plus souvent.

- Pas du tout, précipita-t-il.

- Parce que ça serait bête qu'à cause de tes bêtises tu lui fasses croire à elle et à toi que vous avez une chance.

Will se redressa sur sa chaise et s'avança légèrement vers Dawn continuant,

- Je n'analyse pas ta relation avec le fermier alors arrête de le faire pour moi.

- Très bien, fit Dawn levant les mains en signe d'innocence. Mais j'ai quand même une question.

- Je l'aurais parié, affirma Will.

- Est ce qu'au moins Ophélie est au courant ?

- De quoi ? Que nous ne sommes plus ensemble ?

- Entre autres oui.

- Bien sûre Dawn qu'elle est au courant, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Elle s'avança vers l'extrémité de sa chaise reprenant,

- Okay alors j'en ai une autre pour toi, je te préviens tu risques de trouver ça méchant de ma part. Mais le fait que tu les abandonnes Heather et elle lui va aussi très bien. Will reprit d'un ton qu'il n'emprunter que rarement,

- Ophélie et moi, on a pris nos distances et on s'est aperçu que nos routes devaient se séparer. On a vécu une belle histoire ensemble, mais à présent c'est terminé.

- C'est bête que tu ne t'en sois rendu compte qu'après l'arrivée d'Heather.

- Dawn tu es ma meilleure amie tu devrais être de mon côté et arrêter de me juger, fit-il remarqué.

- Ophélie aussi est ma meilleure amie Will, tu sembles l'oublier. Et lorsque je t'entends parler de votre relation comme si ce n'était qu'une simple amourette de vacances ça me révolte. À mes yeux, vous étiez la plus belle preuve d'amour que j'ai eu la chance de connaitre.

- Tu oublis Tchad et toi...

- Ne prononce jamais plus ce prénom devant moi Will... d'ailleurs ne le prononce plus du tout ça ira plus vite, déclara-t-elle d'un ton des plus sérieux.

- Désolé j'avais -...

- Oublié ! Oui, j'ai eu le temps de m'en apercevoir.

Il y eut un léger silence avant que Will ne reprenne après s'être éclairci la voix,

- Donc pour résumer... ou je prends des initiatives ou...

- Fait ce qui te semble juste Will je crains qu'en voulant sortir avec toi cette fille ne sait pas à quel morceau elle s'attaque, poursuivit-elle en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Ouai bon ce n'est pas une raison pour me décoiffer. Dawn eut un sourire avant de reprendre,

- Fais bien tes choix Dawson. Je ne veux juste pas te voir souffrir.

- Bref, tu as tout de même réussi à me donner ton point de vue sur cette fille et par la même occasion tu as réussi à me faire culpabiliser. Pas comme une personne normale l'aurait fait, mais de la manière Millssinova.

Dawn leva les sourcils ajoutant d'un sourire angélique,

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ma famille est réputé pour convaincre les gens.

Lana vint poser deux tasses sur la table.

- Voici vos commandes.

- Merci Lana , dit Dawn tandis que Will hochait sincèrement de la tête. La jeune fille s'en alla alors que Dawn reprit,

- Apprend à parler Will au lieu de hocher continuellement de la tête ça devient lassant.

- Pardonne moi j'ai cru t'avoir entendu l'appeler Lana.

- Vois-tu, ça me rassure, que tu me dises ça puisque c'est justement son prénom ,dit-elle doucement.

- Tu veux dire que c'est _la_ Lana qui... Dawn affirma de la tête. Celle de...

- Oui Will. Le jeune homme reporta son regard vers la jeune Lang, attentif.

- Et bien tout ce que je peux dire c'est qu'en matière de femme Kent a plutôt bon goût.

- J'en sais trop rien ce n'est pas mon rayon, souffla-t-elle détachée.

- Dawn voyons ! Regarde cette fille… je dois avouer que là le fermier m'impressionne.

La jeune Mills fronça les sourcils.

- Hé doucement, Dawson ! La petite est déjà prise, elle finira avec mon Clark.

- Calme-toi Dawn.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais, mais toutes les filles que tu rencontres trouvent que tu dégages un certain charme complètement incompréhensible de ma part qui les fait toutes tomber comme des mouches.

- Merci Dawn, tu es un ange, dit-il interdit. La jeune Mills plissa les yeux.

- Mais tu ne voleras pas la Juliette de mon Roméo.

- Dawn tu exagères.

- Promets le, moi !

- Bien si ça peut te rassurer je le promets, je ne toucherai pas à Lana. Puis de toute façon elle n'est pas mon genre.

- Oui c'est vrai que toi tu préfères les blondes. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire forcé avant de reportait son attention vers Chloé.

**. . .**

**Ferme des Kent,**

Alors que le soleil ne tarderait pas à descendre encore plus bas dans le ciel. Clark descendit les escaliers de sa maison et jeta un coup d'oeil circulèrent dans la maison apercevant sa mère assise devant la télévision ,il alla la voir questionnant,

- Maman tu ne serais pas où est papa ? Il m'a appelé il a cinq minutes.

- Cinq minutes tu dis ! Ça fait bien un quart d'heure qu'il t'a appelé.

- Alors je n'ai pas vu le temps passer, assura Clark en levant les épaules.

- Ton père est dans la grange.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y fait ? questionna Clark reculant vers la sortie de la maison.

- Il répare son tracteur en s'accordant un peu d'aide.

- Papa se faire aider, répéta Clark d'un rire dans la voix.

- Et oui ton père s'adoucit avec le temps ,assura Martha alors que Clark pivota se dirigeant vers la porte.

Le jeune homme prit la direction de la grange ,appelant son père.

- Je suis là fiston ,fit-il sortant de derrière son tracteur.

- Tu m'as appelé ?, continua Clark les mains dans les poches.

- Oui c'était pour venir voir ça ,poursuivit-il revenant sur ses pas.

Clark le suivit et aperçut Dawn , en plein travail mécanique.

- Dawn je ne savais pas que tu étais là.

- Oui ben peut-être que depuis le temps tu l'aurais su si tu étais descendu dès que ton père t'avait appelé.

Clark cilla, égaré.

- Je rêve où elle me fait une scène, dit-il en se retournant vers son père. Jonathan se tourna vers Dawn amusé.

- Dites-lui que je ne lui fais pas de scène. Jonathan posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils solennel,

- Elle ne te fait pas de scène, fiston. Sous le regard interdit de Clark, Jonathan reprit se retournant vers l'engin.

- Alors où est-ce qu'on en est ?

- Encore au début, dit-elle tapotant une clé à molette dans la paume de sa main.

- C'est vrai, fit Clark sortant de ses pensées, j'avais complètement oublié que Dawn était une as de la mécanique. Dawn et Jonathan s'arrêtèrent un instant le fixant. Clark pinça ses lèvres reprenant,

- C'est une experte, n'est-ce pas ? Dawn reporta son regard vers le tracteur secouant la tête tandis que Jonathan reprit à l'adresse de son fils.

- Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

- Non pas du tout, pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez ça ?

- Parce que tu agis comme si tu pensais tout haut.

- Et je n'ai pas le droit de penser tout haut, s'agaça le jeune Kent.

- Ne vous en faites pas Mr Kent c'est Lana Lang qui lui donne cet air bête.

- Quoi !, fit Clark abasourdit.

- Elle déménage dans deux jours, affirma Dawn hochant de la tête. Jonathan tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

- C'est vrai tu as raison, j'avais complètement oublié. Ça doit le tourmenter affreusement.

- Je suppose si ce n'est pas pire, affirma-t-elle affectionnant une moue attristée.

- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans la même pièce que vous ! Son père et Dawn le regardèrent d'un air des plus compatissant. Clark se sentit soudainement seul face au poids de leur regard.

- Recommencez à parler de moi si ça vous empêche de me regarder comme si j'allais monter sur l'échafaud. C'était d'autant plus supportable.

- Il souffre, affirma Dawn.

- C'est certain, dit Jonathan. Clark roula des yeux avant de tourner ses talons, ne supportant plus leur mascarade. Jonathan et Dawn se regardèrent avant que la jeune fille prenne l'initiative d'aller lui parler.

- Clark attend.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour que mon père et toi vous vous entendiez si bien, mais je te jure que ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer, dit-il continuant à marcher. Dawn le rattrapa se postant devant lui afin de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin.

- Du calme Clark on rigolait ou du moins on essayait de te comprendre.

- Vous n'avez pas d'autre sujet de plaisanterie. Vous ne pensez pas que d'un côté ça me fait de la peine de savoir que Lana déménage. Dawn baissa la tête esquissant un sourire compréhensif,

- Désolée. Je sais que de ton côté tu vois les choses beaucoup plus sérieusement.

- Merci de t'en apercevoir. Elle prit le bras de Clark afin de se faire pardonner avant de poursuivre alors,

- Bon changeons de sujet parce que je veux te voir d'attaque pour conquérir Miss princesse.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? poursuivit Clark d'un faible sourire.

- De ta méthode de séduction.

- Ma méthode de quoi ? Dawn le visage incrédule.

- Attend, fit-elle se postant de nouveau devant lui, tu comptes bien sortir avec Lana.

- Euh oui, éclaira-t-il le regard fuyant.

- Tu l'as déjà fait auparavant... je veux dire draguer, n'est-ce pas ?

- Dawn je...

Le jeune fermier laissa néanmoins sa phrase en suspens. Dawn s'éclaircit la voix secouant légèrement la tête.

- Okay ce n'est pas grave on va le travailler.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Au moins autant que toi lorsque tu me dis que tu n'as jamais dragué une seule fille.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, s'offusqua Clark.

- Oui, mais tu n'as pas dit le contraire, élucida la jeune Mills en levant un sourcil. Clark garda le silence un bref moment avant de respirer profondément maugréant,

- Enfaîte... Dawn je... je base plus une relation sur les sentiments que sur la méthode de... de...

- De séduction Clark, déduisit-elle le visage grave.

- Oui, voilà.

- Les sentiments, on en parlera plus tard.

- On en parlera plus tard, répéta-t-il étonné.

Elle acquiesça de la tête avant de reprendre,

- Toute relation basée sur des sentiments a d'une manière ou d'une autre commencé par un petit flirt Clark. Tout le monde le fait, mais c'est juste que tu ne t'en rends pas compte.

Clark la regarda bouche bée.

- Peu importe, j'ai dit qu'on parlerait des sentiments plus tard. Pour l'instant, je veux voir Kent se changeait en séducteur.

- Non ,fit-il perplexe.

- C'est une manie chez toi, arrête tout le temps de dire non !

Le jeune Kent sourcilla, sceptique. Était-il vrai qu'il disait toujours non ? Bien que parfois il songeait le contraire.

- C'est juste que tes idées me... me paralyse Dawn, expliqua-t-il alors. La jeune fille regarda le jeune homme longuement avant de le tirer par la main se dirigeant vers la maison des Kent.

- Okay comme je n'ai vraiment pas envie de te l'enseigner comme mon père le ferait c'est à dire : « les sentiments c'est pour les faibles tu dois les mettre de côté et aller à ton objectif. » On va essayer autre chose. Clark la regarda dubitatif,

- Dawn est-ce que tu es sérieuse lorsque tu dis que ton père t'inculque ça ?

- Enfaîte plutôt deux fois qu'une. Mais on n'a pas les mêmes parents Clark, fit-elle remarquer.

Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres, songeur. Dawn pénétra dans la maison des Kent ,avant de reprendre se tournant vers la cuisine.

- Du haut de mes dix-sept ans, j'ai appris beaucoup de chose en observant mon entourage, poursuivit-elle en se lavant les mains. Ainsi j'ai remarqué que les garçons avaient deux façons de se comporter avec les filles l'une est l'assurance, l'autre est la timidité. Dans l'assurance ce qui marche le mieux c'est l'humour, la gestuelle et l'audace. Kent je ne te vois pas dans cette catégorie sans te vexer, mais plus dans l'autre. Le jeune homme hocha objectivement de la tête tandis que Dawn continue. Pour la timidité, il ne faut pas trop en avoir sinon c'est agaçant de parler avec un mur, mais son premier avantage est qu'elle est surtout combler de regard et de sous entendus. On ne sait jamais à quoi s'attendre et au final c'est très mystérieux jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux fasse le premier pas. La jeune fille ferma le robinet avant de poursuivre s'essuyant les mains.

- Mais dans ton cas Clark je ne sais si le pas est largement franchi ou pas du tout. Enfaîte je pense plutôt que c'est ce que Lana et toi aviez évité de faire depuis un bout de temps.

- Apparemment, dit-il faiblement. La jeune Mills se tourna vers lui poursuivant,

- La méthode que je t'ai conseillée était de t'éloigner de Lana pendant un petit moment et de laisser couler.

- Oui, souffla-t-il s'asseyant près du comptoir, la règle des unes semaines.

- C'est ça, murmura-t-elle. S'éloigner pour mieux se rapprocher. À présent quand tu iras lui parler elle ne trouvera pas que tu es insistant ou dépendant d'elle. D'ailleurs ça ne t'est pas indispensable de la voir. La preuve tu peux cesser de lui parler du jour au lendemain. Une semaine, un mois si l'envie t'en vient.

Clark grimaça.

- Pourquoi veux tu qu'elle pense qu'elle ne met pas indispensable ?

- Les filles n'aiment pas savoir que des garçons vivent à travers elle, sauf dans certains cas. Ce n'est pas celui de Lana. Ils doivent avoir d'autres amis qu'en commun, une vie sociale différente... et tout ce qui s'en suis.

- Et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Dawn s'adossa au lavabo, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Toi tu m'as moi.

- C'est déjà un bon début, dit-il souriant à son tour.

- Oui c'est déjà un bon début, car je vais rendre cette fille folle de ton corps, dit-il d'un sourire. Je peux te l'assurer.

**_. . ._**

**_Le lendemain,_**

**Smallville high school**

Dawn sortant de son cours de littérature soupira regardant son emploi du temps. _Dieu merci c'était sa dernière heure de cours. _Voyant Will près de son casier, elle eut un sourire avant de se diriger vers lui. Un sourire aux lèvres, elle s'adossa au casier près de celui du jeune débutant,

- Salut beau brun.

- Salut coloc'. Tu ne devrais pas déjà être loin de ce bahut il me semble que tu as terminé.

- Je dois d'abord rejoindre Clark.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fiches encore ici ?, railla-t-il. Dawn leva les sourcils.

- Je vois que tu ne m'épargnes pas.

- Est-ce que tu m'as épargné hier au Talon ? Dawn affirma de la tête.

- Je comprends, c'est à charge de revanche, mais si je suis encore ici c'est pour te donner ça. Will détourna son attention de son casier.

- J'ai hésité franchement avant de te le donner, mais... elle lui tendit des cigarettes.

Will pinça ses lèvres.

- Dawn tu sais très bien que j'ai arrêté il y a des mois de cela.

- Des mois tu dis ? Il me semble que quand j'ai quitté Los Angeles tu fumais encore Will.

Le jeune Dawson détourna légèrement la tête, balayant sa remarque de sa main.

- Bien alors on a qu'à résumer tout cela à quelques semaines.

- Okay alors tu les prends ses cigarettes oui ou non ?

- Garde les toi, moi je n'en veux pas, souffla-t-il d'un ton hésitant.

- Je déteste ces saletés Will, je les ai prissent pour toi.

- Bien alors tu peux les jeter puisque moi je m'efforce de ne pas me ruer dessus.

Dawn grogna.

- Okay, alors remercie-moi d'être une mauvaise amie, ajouta-t-elle avant de remettre les cigarettes dans sa poche.

- Mademoiselle Mills ,fit la voix de Mr Aaron. Le jeune homme en face d'elle lui fit une légère grimace afin de s'empêcher de dire un juron. Dawn inspira profondément avant de se retourner vers le principal adjoint.

- Mr Aaron quelle bonne surprise, dit-elle d'un sourire forcé.

- J'en doute sérieusement pour vous.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?

- Je parle bien sûr des cigarettes que vous venez de mettre dans votre poche. Will lui posa une main sur l'épaule avant de poursuivre à son intention,

- Bien alors je crois que je vais vous laisser. Dawn roula des yeux sans même prendre la peine de se retourner vers son ami.

- Vous rêvez je ne me permettrez pas.

- Une heure de colle.

- Bien si ça vous amuse, ajouta-t-elle levant les épaules.

- Et une seconde pour manque de collaboration rajouta le proviseur alors.

- Mais de quel manque de collaboration parlez-vous ?

- Des cigarettes dans votre poche.

- Arrêtez Mr Aaron vous n'avez aucune preuve, continua-t-elle sans flancher.

- Un témoin.

- Vous parlez de Will !, s'étonna-t-elle, alors je vous souhaite bonne chance.

- Je pourrais vous demander de vider vos poches, assura-t-il d'un ton confiant.

- Oui et je pourrais, tout aussi bien vous demandez, de retourner dans votre bureau. Mais j'aurais autant le droit d'exiger cela que vous en auriez de me contraire à vider mes poches.

- Dans ce cas, vous pourrez bénéficier de trois heures de colle.

- Faites ce qui vous semble bon, Mr Aaron. Moi je m'en moque je ne fume pas, affirma-t-elle doucement.

- Croyez-le Mademoiselle Mills que je suis enchantée de l'apprendre ,fit-il d'un ton plat. Et d'ailleurs, je m'en vais de ce pas le signaler à vos parents, dit-il avant de tourner ses talons. Dawn accusa le coup,

- Attendez, grimaça la jeune Mills. On peut peut-être s'arranger n'en parler pas à mes parents. Le proviseur adjoint se retourna semblant satisfait,

- Il n'y a pas matière à discuter, affirma-t-il.

- Écoutez, déclara-t-elle d'une voix contrôlée, je vais vous dire les choses autrement. Si vous parlez de ça à mes parents, je vous assure que je me ferais un réel plaisir de signaler aux parents d'élève l'injustice des punitions que vous établissez au sein de l'établissement. Ainsi que des informations confidentielles que vous divulguez et faites circuler volontairement aux enseignants.

Le proviseur adjoint la regarda une pointe de méfiance dans le regard,

- Vous n'oseriez pas. Dawn leva légèrement les yeux vers le plafond susurrant,

- À Dieu votre notoriété, le pouvoir que vous aimez tant maintenir sur de pauvres élèves. Ainsi que votre réputation ajustée aussi bien que votre nœud de cravate. Mr Aaron eut un sourire nerveux avant de reprendre l'air satirique.

- Vu comme ça, on ne croirait pas que quelques cigarettes vous mettent dans cet état. Dawn eut un sourire ironique.

- Oui, c'est vrai, vous avez raison. On me dit souvent que je m'emporte pour un rien. Mais vous savez quoi, je ferais tout de même ces heures de colles opposées. Il faut bien que vous gardiez un semblant d'autorité dans ce lycée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Affaire à suivre, dit-il simplement avant de tourner les talons.

**_. . ._**

Parcourant le corridor Will songea qu'il devait au plus vite prendre congé du couloir, s'il ne voulait pas avoir de problème avec Mr Aaron, mais surtout avec Dawn. Le jeune homme se retourna et eut un sourire face au coup qu'il venait de faire à son ami. En ce moment, il était vraiment le pire meilleur ami de la Terre. Néanmoins depuis toujours entre Dawn et lui une sorte de lien les avait poussés à être francs l'un envers l'autre. Même si parfois la vérité pouvait être blessante ils se devaient de se le dire. Et même si parfois il régnait entre eux une certaine tension que seulement eux deux comprenaient, ils s'adoraient, mais surtout s'entre aider toujours. Il se retourna et manqua de se cogner à une lycéenne, qui s'avérera être Chloé.

- Oh désolé, affirma-t-il.

- Doucement, fit la jeune Sullivan d'un sourire.

- Oh Chloé salut, dit-il jetant de nouveau un regard vers le fond du couloir.

- Oui salut, reprit-elle d'un faible sourire. Puisque je te tiens Will, j'aurais une question à te poser, affirma-t-elle observant le jeune homme semblant complètement préoccupé par autre chose.

- Tu as mon attention... enfin presque toute mon attention, ajouta-t-il se retournant vers elle, un sourire désolé au coin des lèvres.

- Bien en faite je... j'ai longtemps hésité avant de t'en parler, mais je me disais que… tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, continua-t-elle se maudissant déjà d'avoir dit cela. Mais est-ce que ça te dirait de venir à la fête foraine qui aura lieu dans quelques jours ?

- Avec toi ? questionna Will se redressant.

- Oui évidemment, poursuivit-elle se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Le jeune homme la fixa longuement, semblant réfléchir.

- J'avoue que je ne m'y attendais pas, fit-il franchement. Chloé fit une moue avant de reprendre presque malgré elle,

- Alors ? Will s'adossa au casier, songeur. Le regard du jeune homme intimida légèrement Chloé.

- Dis-lui oui gros lâcheur, affirma Dawn passant près du couple. Chloé la suivit du regard tandis que Will ne cessait de la regardait apparemment en pleine réflexion. Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reprendre enfin,

- Écoute Chloé je... je n'aime pas la... la foule.

- La foule ? répéta la jeune fille dubitative.

- Oui c'est difficile pour moi de... d'être entouré de gens continuellement, affirma-t-il.

- Pourtant c'est ce qui se produit tous les jours lorsque tu vas au lycée.

- Oui, mais c'est différent parce que j'y vais depuis que je suis gosse et que je sais dans quel but les autres sont là, mais lors d'une fête foraine c'est différent…

- Oh je vois et je comprends, mentit la jeune fille déçue. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Okay.

- Ça vient d'un manque de confiance venant des autres, expliqua-t-il. Chloé baissa la tête, avant que Will ne reprenne

- Je suis désolé Chloé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, soupira-t-elle.

- Je tiens à te rassurer que ce n'est pas contre toi. Chloé affirma de la tête, incertaine.

** . . .**

**Bibliothèque,**

Dawn et Clark étaient dans la bibliothèque du lycée. Ils se trouvaient dans le rayon roman policier d'où ils observaient entre deux livres Lana assise près d'une table, lisant un livre.

- On devrait se sentir fier Clark, débuta Dawn d'une voix basse. On a réussi à filer Lana sans que son petit ami soit dans ses pattes. Clark expliqua,

- Whitney est très possessif et protecteur.

- Ouai ben on se passera de tes commentaires Kent, vas plutôt lui adresser la parole, déclara-t-elle se hissant sur les pointes des pieds afin de voir si quelque un les observait.

- Tu es sérieuse ? Je peux vraiment aller lui…

- Oui Clark , il faut bien débuter un jour. Le jeune Kent eut un large sourire avant de contourner la jeune Mills. Il revint sur ses pas, cillant légèrement

- Et qu'est ce que je lui dis ? Ça fait une semaine que je ne lui ai pas parlé.

- Tu oublies hier. Tu lui as bien parlé avant la fin du cours ? fit remarquer la jeune Mills.

- Mr Preston ne m'en a pas laissé le temps.

- Okay, fit Dawn réfléchissant un court instant. Elle se mit à balayer la rangée de livres du regard.

- Tiens aide moi à prendre ce livre tout en haut s'il te plait, demanda-t-elle en redressant la tête vers la dernière étagère. Clark la prit par la taille et la souleva afin qu'elle l'atteigne,

- C'est bon, fit-elle amuser. La reposant, ils se sourirent. Dawn regarda à gauche puis à droite remarquant que les gens les observaient,

- Vous avez un problème, s'exclama-t-elle exaspérer.

Tous retournèrent à leur lecture tandis que Clark la regarda amusé par sa réaction. Dawn reporta son regard vers le jeune Kent déclarant alors,

- Bon écoute ne lui parles pas de la semaine qui vient de s'écouler à pars si c'est elle qui parle de ça, pour toi c'était une semaine complètement normal. En parler signifierait que c'était intentionnel. Okay ? Le jeune homme affirma de la tête,

- Est-ce, tu as déjà lu, le livre qu'elle tient dans ses mains ? Clark observa la couverture entre l'ouverture lui étant offerte,

- _« La cousine Bette »_, de Balzac. Non rares sont les livres d'auteur français dans ma bibliothèque si tu veux tout savoir.

- Je vois, ben tiens, reprit-elle lui passant le livre qu'elle venait de choisir. C'est aussi un livre d'un auteur français, mais je pense que tu pourras t'en sortir ce livre et très connue.

- De quoi parle-t-il ?

- L'histoire raconte la relation entre un fantôme et un être humain je pense que t'arriveras à te débrouiller avec un livre de Mark Levy.

- Ouai bon espérons. Dawn telle un coach décida de le remotiver.

- Bon arrête avec tes « espérons », puis je ne veux pas te revoir atterrir ici sans au moins le plaisir de l'avoir entendit rire c'est compris ?

- Et c'est ça ta technique pour m'encourager, demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Ne reste pas avec elle plus de cinq minutes il faut qu'elle pense que tu es pressée ou que tu es attendu ailleurs. Mais fais-lui voir que ça te fait plaisir de passer ces cinq minutes avec elle.

Clark acquiesça de la tête, avant de respirer profondément. Dawn soupira puis le poussa,

- Allez et arrête de perdre ton temps inutilement. Va la voir, Kent.

Clark fit une moue et commença à se diriger vers Lana à pas lent. La jeune fille leva les yeux apercevant Clark passer près de sa table. Il respira profondément forçant son cœur à battre moins fort. La jeune fille leva le nez de son livre apercevant le jeune Kent.

- Clark, débuta-t-elle.

Le jeune Kent posa son regard sur la jeune fille.

- Lana je ne t'avais pas vu. Salut.

Dawn eut un large sourire.

- Bonjour, reprit Lana doucement.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici, continua-t-il alors.

Dawn les regardant commentait,

- Kent n'aborde pas le sujet, n'aborde pas le sujet.

- Euh oui… ,continua Lana fermant son livre. L'espace d'un instant, elle ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir avant de reprendre,

- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que l'on ne sait pas parler.

- Ah bon vraiment ? assura-t-il en levant les sourcils, l'air faussement étonner. Quoi qu'il en soit ça me fait plaisir de te voir. La jeune fille sourit légèrement. Après une légère pause, il reprit alors,

- Dis-moi tout comment vas-tu ?

- Euh bien… Je vais bien… surtout aujourd'hui, fit-elle d'un léger sourire.

- Et c'est dû à quoi ?

- Oh tu sais parfois peu de chose font qu'une journée soit particulière, murmura-t-elle presque gênée. Clark ne répondit pas la fixant longuement. À ses yeux, la jeune fille était tout ce qui pouvait être de plus particulier. Lana détourna son regard gêné par son insistance. Elle proposa alors,

- Tu t'assois à ma table ? Clark regarda au loin comme si quelqu'un l'y attendait puis se tournant de nouveau vers Lana il reprit,

- Bon… d'accord, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Dawn eut un sourire,

- C'est bien Kent continu. Un livre gênant brouillait sa vue, elle le prit afin de le déplacer puis observant la couverture elle reconnut un roman d'Arthur Conan Doyle.

- Tiens un Sherlock. Elle fit une moue de satisfaction puis le prit se dirigeant vers la bibliothécaire à la réception. Elle jeta un rapide regard dans leur direction songeant que Clark arriverait bien à se débrouiller seul. Un peu d'intimités ne lui ferait que du bien.

Attendant qu'il s'asseye confortablement Lana débuta,

- Alors qu'est ce que tu lis ? Clark tourna le livre afin de voir la couverture « _c'est vrai d'ailleurs qu'est-ce que je suis censé lis ? »_. Clark montra le livre à la jeune fille poursuivant,

- Comme tu peux le voir, je lis « Et si c'était vrai... »

- Ce livre est vraiment bien, éclaira Lana rayonnante.

- Ah bon, dit Clark perplexe. Et bien comme je ne l'ai pas encore terminé je ne m'y suis pas encore fait une idée.

- Et dis-moi Clark qui est ton personnage préféré pour l'instant ? Clark cilla,

- Mon personnage préféré ? chuchota-t-il, quelle est mon person-nage préféré ?

Il regarda le dos du livre zyeutant le résumé. Il sourit reprenant,

- Et bien sans hésiter je dirai Arthur. Lana sourit à son tour.

- Ça se comprend, en y réfléchissant vous vous ressemblez un peu vous avez les mêmes principes. De bons principes j'apprécie. Des valeurs et vous avez tous les deux foi en la vie. Clark se sentit mal à l'aise face à ses mensonges et face à la manière dont elle le percevait. Il poursuivit voulant éviter au mieux ce sujet,

- Et toi est-ce que ton livre est intéressant ?

- Oh ça, fit Lana observant la couverture à son tour, c'est une amie qui me l'a conseillé pour l'instant c'est plutôt pas mal, mais j'attends de voir le déroulement des choses.

- Neil m'a dit qu'elle partait bientôt ? reprit Clark.

- Oui, Dean et elle vont s'installer à Métropolis dans quelques jours.

- Waw, soupira Clark doucement. C'est fou ce que ça va vite les parents de Pete maintenant Neil.

- Oui, confirma Lana. C'est vrai. Tout ça me parait fou à moi aussi.

Le jeune Kent acquiesça de la tête, avant de l'observer longuement. Après un instant, il repoussa sa chaise.

- Ça se comprend, fit Clark se levant.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? demanda Lana l'observant.

- Rencontrer Dawn on devait se voir après manger. La jeune fille lui renvoya un pauvre sourire, elle avait eu l'impression que ce moment avec Clark n'avait duré que l'espace de quelques secondes.

- Bien alors à plus tard, fit la jeune fille semblant déçue.

- À plus tard, répéta-t-il se dirigeant vers l'accueil.

Lana le regarda s'en allait l'ai complètement ailleurs. D'une semaine à l'autre, d'un jour à l'autre, d'une minute à une autre Clark avait changé d'attitude envers elle. Est-ce que tout cela venait d'elle ou de lui ? Elle n'en savait rien. Elle se dit peut-être qu'alors comme disait Chloé elle avait imaginé tout ça, et que cette distance qu'elle avait cru voir s'établir entre Clark et elle était simplement dans sa tête. La jeune fille eut un sourire en songeant que quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait remarqué les efforts que Clark avait faits pour aller vers elle.

Le jeune s'approcha de la jeune Mills où apparemment Dawn était en train d'emprunter un livre,

- Dis donc t'as fait drôlement vite, fit remarqué Dawn.

- Cinq minutes Dawn.

La jeune fille eut un sourire, avant de déclarer.

- C'était pour voir si tu m'avais suivie.

- Comment ça, c'est passé ? questionna-t-elle alors.

- Mal.

- Mais encore ? questionna-t-elle.

- Très mal. J'ai eu l'impression d'être le dernier des nuls.

- C'est parce que tu l'es encore, mais ça ne saurait tarder qu'on y remédie et très vite, précipita-t-elle aussitôt.

- Hé !, s'agaça Clark. Tu me chagrines.

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-elle. Ça c'est si mal passer que ça.

- Non pas du tout, mais on a fait que parler de bouquin puis elle ne cessait de me bombarder de question au sujet de ce livre.

- De la conversation voilà ce qui te manque Kent.

- Comme si c'était un crime de ne pas connaître ce livre. Dawn eut un léger rire,

- S'en est un. Ce livre est un vrai best-seller. Il a même été adapté au cinéma.

- Tant que ça ,dit-il observant le livre de nouveau.

- Bien sûr mon personnage préféré dans cette histoire c'est Paul. Il est agaçant, vicieux, sarcastique, mais c'est aussi celui qui a le plus la tête sur les épaules sans lui. Arthur ne serait pas allé bien loin. Paul est un vrai ami. Clark l'arrêta,

- Okay, okay..., je vais le lire ton livre puisque t'insistes tant, mais laisse moi au moins le temps de me faire une idée des personnages. Dawn sourit secouant la tête.

**. . .**

**Maison des Mills,**

Clark arriva chez les Mills, une heure après leur départ au lycée. Il était venu la chercher parce qu'il était prévu qu'il aille au Talon et le simple fait de savoir qu'il allait y voir Lana puis de pouvoir enfin lui parler sans contrainte, l'emplissait de joie. Il sonna à la porte et Dawn vint ouvrir quelques secondes plus tard.

- Je t'attendais vas-y entre.

Le jeune homme entra et ferma la porte. Dawn jeta quelques coups d'œil circulaire afin de voir si la visite de Clark aurait attiré l'attention de quiconque. Se retournant vers Clark elle vit le regard insistant du jeune homme posait sur elle, essayant sûrement de deviner ce qui pouvait bien la mettre dans cet état. Elle aperçut Will passait dans le salon.

- Okay bon reste ici j'arrive dans deux secondes.

Le jeune homme cilla la voyant se diriger vers le salon. Elle se précipita vers son ami l'interpellant,

- Dawson est-ce que tu serais si mon père est dans les parages, questionna-t-elle doucement.

- Je crois qu'il est dans son bureau pourquoi ?

- Pour rien, fit-elle du même ton.

- Alors dans ce cas pourquoi est-ce que tu chuchotes ? Dawn se redressa avant de faire une légère pause poursuivant alors,

- Will j'aurais un petit service à te demander.

- Bien sûre Angel c'est à propos de quoi ?

- C'est au sujet de Clark. Euh comment dire… il… il a des difficultés pour aborder les filles. Est-ce que tu pourrais s'il te plait lui-…

- Non… non pas question, abrégea le jeune homme.

- Juste une ou deux techniques Will s'il te plait.

- Non Dawn c'est non.

Dawn lui fit les yeux doux.

- Je ne te demande pas grand-chose juste de l'aider un peu dans sa relation avec Lana.

- Et c'est déjà beaucoup je trouve ,assura-t-il.

- Will s'il te plait ,déclara-t-elle de ses yeux suppliants.

- Tu m'entends c'est hors de question ,continua-t-il lentement.

**_. . ._**

Clark assied sur le fauteuil regardait l'air interrogatif Dawn et Will postait devant lui. Après les avoir vu dans une conversation qui semblait être mouvementé tout à l'heure ils étaient là devant lui à l'observait d'un air grave et lui ignorait complètement pourquoi ce changement d'attitude. Dawn brisa en première ce silence qui commencé à se faire pesant.

- Okay Clark bien que je sache que cette situation va être gênante pour toi comme pour Will et j'en ressens déjà le malaise je veux que tu saches que si je le fais ce n'est pas parce que je te déteste, bien au contraire je fais ça pour toi et… et pour Lana. Clark jeta un rapide regard à Will qui se forçait à regarder ailleurs avant de rediriger son regard vers Dawn.

- Je vais me répéter Dawn, mais si tu arrêtais de tout le temps passer par quatre chemins peut-être que je trouverai pied dans tout ce que tu me dis.

- Will va t'apprendre à draguer. Clark la regarda ne semblant pas réagir.

- Tu peux répéter.

- Will va t'aider.

- Hors de question !

- Parfait pour une fois je suis absolument d'accord avec le fermier, dit Will repartant. Dawn le rattrapa le tirant par la main.

- Clark, ça ne pourra que t'aider, annonça la jeune Mills.

- Dawn je crois que tu n'as pas compris je préférais me planter qu'être aidé par Will , fit Clark se levant. La jeune fille le repoussa sur le canapé.

- Maintenant ça sufi j'en ai marre de jouer à la fille compréhensive et prévenante. Tous les deux vous allez m'écouter ! Toi tu vas arrêter de jouer au mec qui se croit au-dessus de tous, dit-elle à l'adresse de Will, et toi tu vas arrêter de faire ton mijoret et suivre ses conseils à la lettre sinon je te jure que c'est moi qui m'en vais, assura-t-elle reportant son regard vers Clark.

Pendant l'espace d'un instant, un silence s'imposa dans la pièce. Will se gratta la tête marchant vers le centre du salon tandis que Clark semblait encore choqué par la réaction de la jeune fille.

- Écoute Dawn je crains que tu prennes ça trop à cœur, déclara Clark presque avec anxiété. Will se mit à faire des signes à Clark afin qu'il cesse absolument toutes paroles. Il ne connaissait que trop bien Dawn et lorsqu'elle était dans cet état un rien pouvait la faire exploser.

- Quoi, fit-elle se retournant vers le jeune homme, tu trouves que je le prends trop à cœur, répéta Dawn. Clark remarqua les gestes de Will et se raidit légèrement sur place avant que l'ami de Dawn ne continue,

- Mais non ce n'est pas ce qu'il a voulu dire, il sait que tu fais tout ça pour lui et c'est ça manière de te remercier, n'est-ce pas Kent ? Clark tourna la tête vers Will puis vers Dawn ajoutant,

- Euh oui… oui. Merci Dawn. La jeune fille se remit une mèche de cheveux en place déclarants,

- Bien. Je préfère ça.

- Will ,fit la voix lointaine de Mme Mills.

La jeune fille soupira,

- Voilà ce qu'on appelle perdre son temps, assura-t-elle à l'adresse de Will et de Clark. La mère de la jeune fille apparue dans le salon. Clark se leva.

- Vous m'avez appelée Mme Mills.

- Téléphone, dit-elle remarquant la présence de Clark. La jeune Mills pinça ses lèvres.

- Mam' tu te souviens de Clark.

- Tiens donc voici de retour ton ami Clark. Le jeune homme et Dawn s'échangèrent un regard gêné avant que Clark ne baisse timidement la tête. Dawn regarda sa mère accusant le coup. Apparemment l'hospitalité n'avait pas de place dans cette maison. Le père de Dawn surgit dans le salon. La jeune fille ne prononça pas un mot espérant que son père ne remarque pas la présence de Clark et continue son chemin, mais sa mère l'arrêta avant de reprendre d'un ton satirique.

- Regarde ça Eduardo ,dit-elle à l'intention de son mari, nous avons un invité. _Oh non ,_songea Dawn.

- Hein ,reprit faiblement Mr Mills ne sortant pas son nez de son bouquin.

- Clark Kent,un ami de Dawn ,précisa-t-elle sournoisement. La jeune fille vit aussitôt l'intention de son père se multiplier d'une seconde à l'autre par deux. _Ça ne promet rien de bon_. Il retira ses lunettes d'un air suspicieux afin de mieux observer le jeune homme débutant,

- Voici donc Clark Kent, j'ai beaucoup entendu, parler de toi. Clark pinça ses lèvres tandis que Dawn fixait son père avec une attention particulière.

- Enchanté de pouvoir enfin faire ta connaissance, fit son père approchant de quelques pas. La jeune fille eut le réflexe de se poster devant Clark ,comme pour empêcher son père d'approcher le jeune homme.

Elle avait franchement hésité avant de dire à Clark de passer chez elle, car elle savait pertinemment comment aurait été la réaction de son père, mais comment éviter d'empêcher un garçon de venir chez sois quand elle passe la plupart de son temps chez lui. Dawn soupira. Elle connaissait trop bien sa famille pour ne pas lui présenter la sienne, c'était avant tout une marque de politesse et d'une certaine manière c'était aussi une marque de confiance venant de sa part. Malgré qu'elle doive jouer les barrières humaines entre son père et Clark de manière mal polie. Son père jeta un regard entendu à sa fille tandis que le jeune fermier lui, lui jeta un regard interrogatif. Il contourna la jeune fille.

- Moi aussi Mr Mills je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, affirma t -il lui serrant une poignée de main. Et je dois dire qu'il est vrai aussi que j'entends beaucoup de choses à votre sujet.

- Vraiment, fit son père reportant son regard vers sa fille. Dawn eut un sourire ironique à l'adresse de son paternel. _Dawn un point - Pa' zéro._

- Donc vous ne direz pas non à l'invitation de dîner à notre table ce soir ?

Dawn regarda successivement Clark puis son père. _Et mince un partout._ Mme Mills porta son regard vers son mari, surprise de cette proposition, ce n'était pas du tout le genre de la maison. Elle se souvint alors de ce jour où son mari avait été plus dur avec les amis de Dawn , mais particulièrement avec ses petits amis refusant même l'idée de voir sa fille et son petit ami seul dans la même pièce plus d'une minute. Impensable disait-il.

- J'en serais ravie, affirma Clark rassurer de se dire qu'au moins un des deux parents ne l'avait pas dans son collimateur.

_Et l'autre qui tombe droit dans le piège, _songea Dawn secouant la tête d'indignation. Mr Mills ferma son livre avant de s'en aller tranquillement du salon. Mme Mills fit un sourire à sa fille avant de monter les escaliers à la recherche de Tillie.

Clark se retourna vers Dawn un sourire aux lèvres,

- Au moins, ton père lui m'apprécie.

- Oui, mais à quel prix, murmura Dawn faiblement. Clark secoua la tête,

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi je suis sûr que ton père est très sympa. Dawn eut un sourire nerveux.

- Mon père ! sympa ! C'est bien la première fois que j'entends ces deux mots dans une seule et même phrase.

- Tu exagères.

- Et puis pourquoi tiens-tu à ce point à plaire aux membres de ma famille.

Clark leva furtivement les épaules.

- Parce que toi tu t'entends bien avec la mienne. Il faut bien que moi aussi du côté des Mills je me fasse des alliées. Dawn grogna.

- Ne compte pas trop sur mon père pour ça.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que ça serait suicidaire, voilà pourquoi.

**. . .**

**Au Talon**

Après quelques minutes de route, ils s'arrêtèrent devant le Talon. Dawn sortit de la voiture et attendit que Clark la rejoigne. Elle leva ses yeux vers des installations un peu plus loin. Voyant Clark approchait elle continua alors,

- Dis donc tu ne m'as pas mise au courant à propos de cette fête foraine.

- Je t'en ai parlé Dawn, mais tu étais tellement occupé à admirer Jared Leto à la télévision que ça t'est littéralement passé au-dessus de la tête. Dawn eut un sourire,

- C'est vrai que quand Jared est dans les parages, plus rien n'existe. Je ne vois et je n'entends plus que lui.

- Merci pour moi. La jeune fille eut à nouveau un sourire, posant une main sur son épaule.

- Le jour où Jared sortira de mon coeur, tu seras le premier au courant. Mais ça risque d'être long. Il ferma les portières secouant légèrement la tête. Amusé il reprit alors,

- Alors on y va. Tandis que Clark s'approchait du café, Dawn remarqua quelque chose qui l'intrigua de l'autre côté de la rue.

- Alors Dawn tu viens.

- Euh... vas-y je te rejoins dans deux minutes, assura-t-elle lui jetant un rapide regard.

- Okay, soupira Clark sans insister. Se dirigeant vers le café il rentra dans le Talon. Dawn se tourna vers le fermier avant de diriger son regard vers le cinéma. Ed les mains dans les poches la regardait s'approcher de lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tiens ça ne serait pas la petite Dawn Mills.

- Je ne suis pas petite, dit-elle vexé, et puis qu'est ce que vous faites ici d'ailleurs ?

- Je-... La jeune fille balaya sa remarque à peine commencer de la main accusant alors le coup.

- Vous étiez en train de me surveiller ?

- Dawn écoutez-...

- Je le savez, s'exclama-t-elle exaspérée. C'est à cause de mon père n'est-ce pas ? J'ai cru que vous et moi, on s'était mis d'accord sur le fait que vous arrêtiez de me suivre... ou de gardez un oeil sur moi peut importe le terme qu'on emploierait dans le cas présent.

- Dawn...

- Je n'y crois pas que vous vous obstiniez autant sur ce point ! Je ne veux pas de votre aide, ni de votre présence ici. Arrêtez de me suivre. Donc à présent je souhaite que vous cessiez tout cela et que-...

- Ed j'ai pris des popcorns, fit une voix l'interrompant. Désolée je n'ai pas su résisté j'adore aller au cinéma ,fit une jeune fille sortant de nulle part. Dawn se tourna vers la jeune fille puis vers Ed, cillant un instant elle se maudit intérieurement avant de fermer lourdement les yeux. _Mais quelle idiote !_ Sur le moment elle crut mourir de honte, se voulant six pieds sous terre. Ailleurs plutôt qu'ici face à lui et à sa supposée petite amie. Ed rendit son sourire à la jeune fille, avant qu'elle dirige son intention sur Dawn.

- Euh Sophia je te présente Dawn Mills. Dawn voici Sophia Parker.

- Enchantée ,fit Sophia lui tendant une main chaleureuse.

- Ouai ,fit Dawn faiblement. Moi aussi je le suis ,dit-elle pinçant ses lèvres. Ed hocha la tête prenant la main que son amie tendait à Dawn dans la sienne. La jeune Mills remarqua son geste, mais n'en fut pas surprise pour autant.

- Je suis tout autant confuse… et… attendue alors je vous laisse.

Sophia cilla surprise, alors qu'Ed acquiescer solennellement de la tête. Dawn hocha de la tête à son tour avant de prendre congé, plus que mal à l'aise.

Sophia se retourna vers Ed reprenant,

- Dis-moi si toi tu as saisi où elle voulait en venir par « confuse ». Le jeune homme soupira longuement avant de tirer Sophia vers l'entrée du cinéma.

- Ça n'a aucune importance. Un simple mal entendu, ma chérie.

**_. . ._**

Clark entra dans le Talon et vit aussitôt Lana au comptoir. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçut, la jeune fille rayonna. Il se demanda un instant si cela était dû à sa visite. Son sourire était communicatif. S'essuyant nerveusement les mains sur son tablier elle le vit s'avancer vers elle.

- Rebonjour, dit-il d'un sourire.

- Salut, ajouta-t-elle timidement. C'est gentil d'être passé Clark.

Le jeune homme leva de furtives épaules annonçant l'air guilleret.

- Je passe en visite éclair puisqu'ensuite je…

Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui avant de reprendre alors.

- Je rêve où il n'a pratiquement personne au Talon.

- Aujourd'hui est un mauvais jour pour le Talon. Il n'y a jamais eu aussi peu de gens ,ajouta-t-elle d'un ton morne. Ne le dis pas à Marissa, mais moi ça m'arrange.

Clark eut un sourire.

- Whitney n'est pas là ? questionna-t-il alors.

- Si en quelque sorte, expliqua-t-elle lui désignant un Whitney, assied près d'une table l'air complètement ailleurs.

Le jeune Kent respira profondément.

- Rien ne s'arrange à ce que je vois, fit Clark désolé.

- Enfaîte si. Nous sommes allés à l'hôpital ce matin et son père va de mieux en mieux, mais les médecins trouvent que ce n'est pas assez pour le laisser sortir. Ils ont peur d'une rechute. Sa santé est encore fragile et Whitney ne comprend pas ça.

- Il souhaite juste revoir son père chez lui, déclara le jeune Kent.

- C'est ça. Lana fit une légère pause avant de reprendre sur un ton qu'elle voulut complètement détaché, mais qui n'en fut que plus insistant.

- Sinon... Dawn ?

- Oui ?

- Ça se passe bien... avec elle ? Clark s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui demande si Dawn était dans les parages, et la question le déstabilisa légèrement. Pour la première fois, il se rendit compte qu'aux yeux de tous Dawn et lui étaient vraiment un couple. Il soupira, réfléchissant longuement à comment répondre à cette question en tentant de paraître honnête.

- Elle a son caractère et je ne te cache pas que parfois je la trouve complètement dérangée, mais à pars ça c'est une fille vraiment géniale. Elle me change les idées et avec elle c'est vraiment différent.

- C'est cool Clark, je suis contente pour toi, mentit la jeune fille.

Le jeune homme la fixa quelques secondes avant de poursuivre,

- Je suis invité à manger chez elle tout à l'heure. J'en ai presque la tremblote.

- Quoi ! Tu vas rencontrer ses parents officiellement.

- Oui.

- Tu veux dire en tant que petit ami ?

- C'est ça oui.

Lana écarquilla les yeux effarés,

- Waw ce n'est pas un peu… précipité. Vous ne sortez ensemble que depuis deux jours et-…

Clark fronça les sourcils expliquant alors,

- Non je ne trouve pas. Mes parents connaissent bien Dawn, ils l'adorent et je souhaite à mon tour connaitre ses parents. Son père m'a invitée et je tiens à y aller.

Lana le détailla égarée. Avait-il perdu la tête ? Oui décidément, il s'était tant épris de cette fille qu'il en venait à faire tout et n'importe quoi. La jeune Lang ne comprenait pas pourquoi il semblait autant déterminer à autant bien faire. Il semblait avoir réellement peur de décevoir la famille de la jeune Mills. Qu'attendait-il réellement de cette rencontre ?

La voix du jeune Kent la sortit subitement de ses pensées.

- C'est bizarre, mais c'est la première fois qu'on parle de Dawn ensemble, fit-il remarquer. Lana sourcilla redressant la tête.

- Non voyons qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr qu'on a déjà parlé de Dawn ensemble.

- Oui. Mais je veux dire pas comme ça… pas dans cette nouvelle situation. Lana le regarda et baissa la tête songeant que depuis que Clark lui avait parlé tout à l'heure elle évitait d'aborder ce sujet, mais pourtant elle se devait d'y faire face. À présent, la jeune Mills faisait partie intégrante de sa vie.

Comme pour appuyer ses propos, Dawn entra dans le café leur faisant un bref signe de la main. Remarquant le petit ami de Lana assied seul près d'une table elle se décida à y allait s'asseoir. Il fallait bien un jour où l'autre que les présentations se fassent.

Lana et Clark la regardèrent surprit. Le jeune Kent se détourna un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune Lang observa son air, agacé. Il était loin le temps où Clark venait seul au Talon.

. . .

- Est-ce que ça se voit ? questionna Dawn les mains dans les poches. Whitney leva des yeux dubitatifs vers elle,

- Pardon ?

- Oui je voudrais savoir, si ça se voit, que je viens de subir la pire des humiliations ? Le jeune homme regarda à gauche puis à droite avant de reprendre,

- En craignant que vous vous soyez sûrement trompé de personne, je vous répondrais que non.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres basculant doucement sur ses talons.

- Whitney Fordman je présume. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'y sortit.

- Je me présente Dawn Mills, dit-elle d'un sourire.

- Euh enchanté, dit-il prenant la main que Dawn lui tendait.

- Je peux m'asseoir ? questionna-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

. . .

Clark se retourna vers Lana demandant alors,

- C'est ce soir que tu t'en vas, n'est-ce pas ? Lana ne comprit pas tout de suite de quoi Clark parlait. Et quoi qu'elle doive fasse ce soir la jeune Lang était déjà prête à envisager d'abandonner famille et amis pour le suivre.

S'il réalisait qu'il n'aimait plus Dawn et qu'il ne voulait plus se rendre à ce stupide diner. Elle serait prête à le suivre maintenant, ici ou ailleurs. Elle se voyait déjà s'enfuir avec lui en direction de Métropolis pour vivre à tout jamais ensemble dans un petit appartement chic que Lex leur aurait offert. (Ses rêves étaient un tantinet utopiques). Elle se voyait aller se marier dans une belle petite chapelle près d'un lac afin de se promettre fidélité et amour jusqu'à la nuit des temps puis ensuite-...

- Lana ? demanda Clark inquiet par le silence pesant de la jeune fille qui semblait sur une tout autre planète.

La jeune fille secoua légèrement la tête, avant de ciller.

- Oh ! Tu parles de mon déménagement, dit-elle redescendant violemment sur terre. _« Adieu l'appart'. »_

Clark acquiesça.

- Alors dans ce cas la réponse est oui, continua-t-elle d'un ton léger. La jeune fille baissa la tête se forçant à sortir de son monde parallèle.

- Tout est déjà prêt ? questionna Clark.

- Oui il ne manque plus que moi. Clark eut un soupir.

- Je crains que sans toi dans les parages rien ne soit plus pareil, affirma-t-il le coeur lourd.

Lana eut un sourire qu'elle ne sut retenir, redressant la tête vers lui.

- Ne fait pas cette tête tu auras sûrement d'autres voisins.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, rien ne sera plus pareil, assura Clark avec conviction. Lana fut attendrie.

Ils entendirent alors Whitney et Dawn rirent aux éclats. Clark pivota vers le couple alors que Lana les fixait, égaré.

- On peut dire que ça fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas entendu rire comme ça, fit remarqué la jeune Lang. Au moins, quelqu'un arrive à le faire sourire, s'étonna Lana.

- Je ne sais pas comment elle fait ça ni pourquoi, mais ça ne m'étonne pas de Dawn, ajouta-t-il en ne les lâchant pas du regard.

Lana baissa la tête, légèrement blesser. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il souhaitait plus être près de Dawn que près d'elle en ce moment même. Se rendant compte de sa bêtise Clark tourna la tête vers elle précipitant alors,

- Désolé Lana je ne voulais pas dire par là que-...

- Non, ne t'en fait pas ce n'est rien. Si Whitney doit parler à quelqu'un d'autre pour se sentir un peu mieux, autant que ça soit Dawn. Vu comment tu me parles d'elle j'ai confiance en ton jugement.

Clark se sentit soudainement mal. Mal comme lorsqu'ils étaient à la bibliothèque, encore une fois ce sentiment de culpabilité le ramener à la réalité.

- Lana tu sais je…

La jeune Lang soupira.

- Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de la défendre Clark, et n'essaye pas de m'expliquer non plus. Je vois bien que Dawn ne m'apprécie pas particulièrement.

- Ne t'arrête pas à ça Lana je suis sûr que Dawn n'a rien contre toi, c'est juste qu'elle est comme ça avec tout le monde.

- Pas avec Whitney ni toi apparemment, déclara-t-elle.

Clark pinça ses lèvres à court de mots comme pour appuyer ses paroles le rire de Whitney retentit sans complexe dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Dawn observa le jeune quatterback amusée.

Reprenant sa discussion avec Whitney elle questionna alors,

- Sinon Whitney tu fais du foot depuis combien de temps ?

- Enfaîte depuis que je suis au collège, répondit se dernier.

- C'est cool. J'aime aussi beaucoup le sort je suis complètement fan de NBA.

- À ouai, et ben si tu veux un jour on pourrait se faire une partie de basket-ball. Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

Dawn eut un sourire.

- D'accord, mais tiens toi prêt parce que je suis imbattable à ce jeu-là. Whitney eut un sourire,

- Bien alors pour ma part sa marche. Dawn affirma de la tête.

La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Clark et Lana toujours en pleine discussion afin de voir si tout se passer bien avant de revenir vers Whitney.

- Comment va Nell à ce propos ? ,continua Clark.

- Pour le mieux. Elle s'en va demain. Nell tient à rester jusqu'à mon départ.

- Elle a raison, j'aurais fait pareil, poursuivit Clark.

- On ne croirait pas vu comme ça, mais derrière ses grands airs ma tante est vraiment sensible. Je crois que ça lui fait quelque chose de devoir s'en aller et me laisser à Smallville.

- Ça se comprend. C'est dur de quitter ceux qu'on aime. Lana eut un faible sourire. Clark eut une moue avant de se lever doucement ajoutant,

- On doit y aller, mais… on se revoit demain.

- Bien sûr à demain, soupira la jeune Lang du bout des lèvres.

Lana lui fit un léger signe de la main et Clark se dirigea vers Dawn lui murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille la jeune fille eut un sourire puis ajouta,

- J'arrive. Se retournant vers Whitney elle poursuivit,

- Je suis désolée Fordman, mais je dois te laisser.

- Okay… euh…, interrompit le jeune Fordman. Dawn se tourna vers le jeune homme.

- Oui.

- Tu… tu connais Kent ?

Dawn fronça les sourcils presque surprise par cette question.

- Bien sûr, Clark est mon petit ami.

Le jeune footballeur ouvrit de grands yeux. Les yeux ronds le jeune homme observa Dawn se dirigeait vers la sortie du Talon, avant de saisir le bras du jeune Kent.

**_. . ._**

Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la voiture, Dawn reprit avec gaieté,

- Alors comment ça s'est passé ?

- Je crois que je l'ai blessé. La jeune fille s'arrêta ironisant,

- Physiquement.

Clark roula des yeux.

- Sois plus sérieuse Dawn.

La jeune fille se réprimanda avant de hocher de la tête poursuivant,

- Je t'écoute continue.

- Je crois que la relation que tu entretiens avec elle la dérange. Lana aimerait vraiment que ça s'arrange entre vous deux.

- Je ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle.

- Quoi ? questionna Clark.

- Il me semblait que c'est toi qui voulais sortir avec elle, je ne vois pas pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais faire l'effort pour que notre relation s'arrange, non.

Clark grogna.

- Je te déteste. Dawn sourit avant de se poster devant lui continuant alors,

- Vous avez beaucoup parlé de moi ?

- Elle m'a demandé si notre couple allait bien, alors je lui ai répondit que tu étais génial et que-…

- Et… et quoi Clark ! Tu dis à une fille qui pense jour et nuit à toi que tu trouves ta nouvelle petite amie géniale et ça t'étonne qu'elle le prenne mal. Clark voulut répondre, mais se rétracta. Dawn ajouta alors,

- Okay d'accord la rendre jalouse c'est le but Kent, mais pas comme ça. Le jeune homme hésita de nouveau avant de reprendre avec appréhension.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal encore ?

- Dans un premier temps, évite de parler de moi, sois évasif. Sinon elle pensera que tu sors avec moi pour la rendre jalouse. Bien que ça soit le cas, elle ne doit pas le savoir !

Le jeune Kent serra les mâchoires.

- Il n'y a pas que ça, continua-t-il alors. Dawn redressa la tête le détaillant avec considération. Le jeune fermier fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Je lui ai parlé du dîner et de combien j'étais content d'enfin rencontrer tes parents. Elle a paru surprise qu'on se présente mutuellement à nos parents sous le titre de petit(e) ami(e).

- Kent… Kent Kent ! Tu le fais exprès dis moi, enfaite tu n'as aucune envie de sortir avec Lana.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? s'inquiéta-t-il subitement.

- Parce que pour te rapprocher de Lana , il faut bien que Whitney s'efface. Clark respira longuement, semblant comprendre. Et si toi de ton côté tu parles de notre rapprochement plus que précipité, ça va lui faire peur. Et elle croira t'avoir perdu. Clark tu ne veux pas qu'elle pense cela n'est-ce pas.

Clark fit non de la tête avec conviction.

- C'est pour ça que toi et Whitney…

- Hein hein ,affirma Dawn d'un sourire. Contrairement à toi moi j'ai une bonne nouvelle.

Le jeune Kent regarda à gauche puis à droite avant d'annoncer.

- Allez monte, fit-il faisant le tour de la voiture. Dawn s'exécuta.

- Je t'écoute, reprit-il une fois près de la voiture. Dawn eut un sourire avant de reprendre.

- Whitney et moi on s'entend bien.

- Oui j'ai pu le remarquer, poursuivit Clark d'un sourire.

- Il a même flirté avec moi, annonça-t-elle.

Clark se tourna vers elle, effaré.

- Vraiment !

- Oui mon capitaine. Il a l'air plutôt sympa à une ou deux choses près, continua-t-elle.

- Mouai, ronchonna Clark entre les dents.

La jeune Mills le fixa avant de continuer.

- Il a semblé surpris d'apprendre que toi et moi sortions ensemble.

Clark eut un rire.

- Ça ne serait pas le premier, reprit Clark amusé.

Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

- Et bien parce que regarde toi !

Dawn s'observa avant de redresser la tête vers le jeune Kent, vexé.

- Maintenant, regarde-moi !, affirma-t-il alors. On n'a rien en commun.

- Étant donné qu'on n'a rien en commun, éclaira Dawn, donc ça signifie qu'on n'a rien à faire ensemble. Je trouve ça assez radical comme manière de penser.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je dis Dawn. Je dis juste qu'on vient de deux mondes différents qui ne se rencontrent que très rarement. Le fait seulement que nous soyons amis me surprend encore alors amoureux, s'amusa-t-il alors.

Dawn garda le silence le fixant longuement. Pourquoi est-ce que selon lui cela semblait si improbable ? Sa manière de pensait avait tendance à l'agacer. Elle était bien placée pour savoir que s'arrêter à l'apparence n'assurait rien de bon. Son meilleur ami était son jardinier, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'une seule fois cela l'avait gêné. Elle aimait Will comme un membre de sa famille, pourquoi lui semblait-il impossible qu'elle puisse aimer quelqu'un d'amour s'il n'appartenait pas à la même classe sociale qu'elle.

La jeune fille respira profondément le son de la radio la sortie de ses pensées. Où une chanson du groupe Parachute s'élevait. Dawn augmenta légèrement le son avant de reprendre alors,

- Tu sais Clark pour une fois que ma mère n'a pas son téléphone greffait à l'oreille ,il a fallu que tu te face invité par mon père. Je sens les ennuis venir.

- Arrête de dire ça Dawn , fit le jeune homme ouvrant sa portière.

- Quoi ? Que ce dîner n'annonce vraiment rien de bon..., continua-t-elle s'installant.

- Oui par exemple. La jeune fille affirma de la tête rectifiant alors,

- Tu as raison autant dire que ce dîner est une erreur. Clark se retourna vers elle, lui lançant un regard entendu. Dawn soupira portant son regard vers la vitre. Rien que d'y penser elle en avait une boule au ventre. Avant même que ce dîner débute, elle se sentait déjà coupable de faire endurer ça au jeune homme, de laisser son père le manipuler, la manipuler. En regardant le paysage défilait par la fenêtre elle se laissait aller à se dire qu'elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour être à des kilomètres de cette ville. Pour fuir la situation, fuir ses responsabilités, fuir ses mensonges, ses idées brouillées et son manque de discernement. _Pourquoi avons-nous toujours peur d'admettre tout ce qui dans la vie dépend de la chance et tout ce qui échappe à notre contrôle..._

**_À suivre..._**

**Voilà, j'espère, que ça vous a plus, la suite est pour la semaine prochaine. Pour l'instant, j'attends vos remarques sur le chapitre ou bien même sur la fic. À bientôt.**

**-Elvy-**


	17. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'un dîner

**Voiture (suite)**

Sur le chemin menant à la maison de la jeune fille un silence s'était infiltré dans la voiture. Dawn le regard tourner vers l'extérieur semblait à plusieurs kilomètres de là comme espérant que son corps trouverait le même chemin que son esprit. Clark jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers sa direction.

- À quoi est ce que tu penses ? Dawn baissa légèrement la tête soupirant,

- Ce n'est pas important. Clark eut soupira longuement avant de reporter son regard vers la route.

- Allez dis moi tu en meurs d'envie.

- Non je réfléchis juste.

- Et bien moi j'ai une question à te poser, déclara Clark.

- Vas-y je t'écoute, affirma Dawn.

Le jeune homme poursuivit alors,

- Dis-moi, comment as-tu fait avec Whitney tout à l'heure ? Lana m'a dit qu'il n'avait pas ri ainsi depuis longtemps.

- Oh je lui ai simplement raconté des anecdotes et lui pareil. Il faut savoir que lorsque quelqu'on aime est malade. On y pense jour et nuit. On y pense si souvent que chaque minute est tournée vers cette personne. Je me demande bien à quoi ça servirait de venir vers lui et de lui parler exactement de ce qu'il ne veut pas entendre. Son malheur il y pense tout le temps et à chaque fois il craint d'entendre les questions : « Alors comment va-t-on père ? » ou bien « Et toi tu te s'en comment ? ».

Clark risqua un coup d'oeil vers la jeune fille déclarant,

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire tu as juste tenté de lui changer les idées.

- Tu as tout compris Kent, dit-elle le regard toujours rivé vers l'extérieur.

De nouveau, un silence s'installa dans la voiture avant que cette fois-ci ça soit Dawn qui le brise.

- J'ai aussi une question à te poser tu as raison, pourquoi est-ce que Whitney et toi ne vous entendez vous pas ? Il a l'air d'être plutôt sympa.

- Tu veux dire outre le fait que je sois amoureuse de sa petite amie.

Dawn leva un sourcil déclarant sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Oui bien sûre et en omettant de préciser que tu essayes de le lui voler. Clark affirma de la tête un sourire sans joie bordant ses lèvres,

- Oui durant un instant j'avais oublié, il est vrai que si on met cette partie de côté je peux dire que certains passages désagréables de ma vie me reviennent. Je crois que j'ai vraiment… mais alors vraiment commencer à le détester lorsque lui et son équipe de foot m'ont attaché sur une croix, le jour de la fête de fin d'année en me laissant pour mort au milieu des champs de maïs. Dawn l'observa les sourcils froncés semblant essayer de savoir si ce qu'il disait été bien la vérité.

- Oh…, murmura-t-elle, charmant.

- Ouai ,fit Clark pinçant ses lèvres.

- Lana est au courant ? continua-t-elle.

- Affirmatif.

- Et c'est d'autant plus charmant. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Si tu en as vraiment envie, je les détesterais pour nous deux.

Clark s'arrêta à un feu avant de se tourner vers elle, presque attendri.

- Ne te donne pas ce mal.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête avant de continuer l'air de rien.

- Et en parlant de chose déplaisante, je tiens à te préciser que ce soir le résultat ne sera pas très glorieux. Will n'a pas eu le temps de t'apprendre quoi que ce soit, et le pire du pire c'est que tu récoltes un dîner de la part de mon père.

- Dawn arrête d'être aussi pessimiste !

- Je te demande d'ores et déjà pardon pour ce qui pourrait se passer.

- Dawn est-ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de te dire ?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi pour retourner au Talon devant un bon petit chocolat chaud. C'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Argh ! Dawn tu ne t'arrête donc jamais ! Il en est hors de question, et tu ne te défileras pas. Et puis je n'y crois pas que ça soit moi qui te dise tout ça, normalement c'est moi qui devrais être nerveux.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi est-ce que tu serais nerveux. Quoique -…

- Dawn arrête.

**. . .**

**Maison des Mills**

Lorsque Clark et Dawn vinrent s'asseoir près de la table, Tillie fut déjà assise. Will arriva juste derrière eux et se dirigeant vers Dawn il lui chuchota,

- Tiens Kent est ici. Je croyais que tu m'avais dit que tu allais éviter à tout prix un affrontement avec ton père.

- Kent ne veut rien entendre, grogna Dawn dans sa barbe. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il tient à ce dîner.

À la vue de la mère de Dawn les deux jeunes gens se séparent allant chacun d'un côté de la table. Mme Mills alla s'asseoir à l'extrémité de la table où elle fut entourée de ses deux filles. Will regarda Clark puis eut un sourire faisant signe à Dawn de l'observait. La jeune fille leva la tête vers Clark se rendant compte qu'il était encore debout.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fiches encore debout, assied toi !

Le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur elle, avant ciller dubitatif.

- Euh oui.

Clark s'éclaircit la voix avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est fait toi le plus discret possible et tout roulera comme sur des roulettes.

Clark serra les dents, le pessimisme de Dawn le tuerait.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça ?

- Parce que je le fais depuis que j'ai l'âge de pouvoir m'asseoir sur une chaise et je peux t'assurer que cette technique à toujours fonctionner avec moi.

Clark fronça les sourcils incertains de bien comprendre si ce que venait de lui dire Dawn était bien un ordre ou une indication à suivre.

Le père de Dawn arriva à son tour lui aussi en compagnie d'un invité. Clark repoussa sa chaise, se levant.

- Oh non il ne manquait plus que lui, déclara Dawn doucement.

- Tu le connais, fit Clark se tournant vers elle. Redressant la tête Dawn aperçut le jeune Kent debout. Effaré elle le tira par la manche le forçant à se rasseoir. Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends rassied toi voyons c'est mon père pas le prince de Monaco.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta irrité, sous les rires étouffés du jeune Dawson. La jeune Mills secoua la tête nerveusement, Clark lança un regard noir à Will agacé.

- Je suppose que vous savez tous à présent qui est Ed , reprit le père de Dawn ne semblant pas s'être rendu compte de la scène. Le père de la jeune Mills se tourna vers Clark. Le jeune fermier se redressa sur sa chaise alors qu'il reprenait.

- Clark je te présente Ed Lowell ,Ed voici Clark Kent.

- Enchanté, fit le détective privé d'un de ses sourires rassurants. Dawn roula des yeux se maudissant intérieurement d'être tombé tout droit dans la gueule du loup._ Pa' cent points - Dawn retour à zéro._ Tandis que son père s'était assied à l'autre bout de la table, Ed s'assied près de Will. Et alors que le repas se faisait servir, Dawn croisa ses bras et se mit à fixer Ed d'un air déterminé. Will le remarqua et s'éclaircit la voix afin de lui faire signe de cesser. De l'autre bout de la table tandis que Mme Mills, s'entendait avec Tillie afin de savoir ce qui lui plairait le père des deux jeunes filles reprit à l'adresse de Clark,

- Alors Dawn et vous êtes dans la même classe ?

Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive bredouillant alors,

- Oui le plus souvent, mais enfaîte cela dépends des cours.

- Cela va sans dire, déclara l'homme se servant un verre de vin. Vous en prendrez, proposa son père à Clark.

- Oh… euh non je ne bois pas.

- Et bien en voici un garçon charmant Dawn , insista la mère de la jeune fille.

Dawn crut être foudroyée sur place par les sarcasmes de sa mère tandis que Will se mit bêtement à rire. La jeune fille lui envoya un coup de pied sous la table qui le fit cesser de suite de s'esclaffer.

- Je disais aussi ça à mes parents quand j'avais votre âge Mr Kent, débuta Ed.

- Pour ma part, je dis vrai, l'alcool n'est pas vraiment dans mes priorités pour l'instant.

- Alors quelles sont-elles ? ,questionna Mr Mills.

- Je vous demande pardon, continua Clark.

- Oui vos priorités quelles sont-elles ? Dawn envoya un regard perçant à son père, alors que Clark inspirez profondément réfléchissant longuement.

- À vrai dire je n'en sais rien, je suppose qu'elles sont diverses. Sur le moment, je n'en vois pas de particulière.

- Ce n'est pas grave tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, murmura Dawn d'un sourire qui se voulait rassurant. Ed et Mr Mills se tournèrent vers elle d'un même mouvement. Son père la toisa du regard avant que Ed ne reprenne,

- Tu as une idée de ce que tu souhaiterais faire plus tard ?

- Question pertinente, mais je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Il y a tout de même beaucoup de choses que vous ignorez concernant vos propres envies et votre futur, fit remarquer Mr Mills. Will sorti son intention de son assiette et reporta son regard vers la situation, il sentait que se dîner allait être réellement passionnant à observer.

- Pa' il n'a que 17 ans c'est légitime il a tout le temps devant lui. Moi non plus je ne sais pas ce que je souhaite faire plus tard.

- Oui, assura son père, mais dans ce cas il faut avoir des excellentes notes pour se donner les moyens de construire son avenir. Et tu en as Angel.

- Et vous Mr Kent ? questionna Ed à l'adresse de Clark. Dawn secoua honteusement la tête abasourdie. Clark sortit de sa torpeur, se tournant vers le détective.

- Oui Mr Lowell ?

- Au niveau de la scolarité ?

- Je me débrouille, affirma Clark mal à l'aise et qui ne le serait pas. À l'abri de sa famille, Dawn prit sa main dans la sienne afin qu'il ne se sente pas trop seul face à cet interrogatoire. Le jeune Kent posa ses yeux sur leur main liée.

- Clark exagère, reprit la jeune Mills. Il a de très bonnes notes d'ailleurs il est un des meilleurs. Ne vous inquiétez pas de ce côté-là, il y aura loin. Le jeune Kent redressa la tête vers elle, un sourire plein de gratitude éclairant son visage.

- D'autres questions Ed , insista-t-elle sèchement. Sans aucune gêne le détective poursuivit,

- Oui bien sûr j'en ai. Dawn grogna. Est-ce que vous connaissez la Californie ?

- Je n'y suis jamais allé, déclara Clark perplexe par la réaction de la jeune Mills.

- Los Angeles est une belle ville, assura Mr Mills accompagnant Ed.

- Je ne peux que vous croire. Dawn m'en parle comme une ville fascinante.

- Alors j'en déduis que vous n'êtes jamais allé plus loin que les frontières du Kansas ? questionna le père de Dawn. Clark affirma de la tête.

- Vous voyez juste.

- Je suis sûre que ça changera, affirma Mr Mills.

Dawn trouva son ton suspect, quelque chose de menaçant y résidait.

- Et si on parlait d'autre chose que de la Californie ,déclara Dawn aussitôt.

- Pourquoi ma chérie la ville te manque ? La jeune fille tourna un regard plein de méfiance vers son père. Mais a quoi jouait-il enfin !

- Ça doit sûrement être le mal du pays, élucida le détective.

La jeune fille eut envie de l'étriper. Pourquoi cherchait-il toujours à avoir réponse à tout ?

- Ne cherchez pas à comprendre Ed , vous n'y arriveriez pas, ajouta Dawn acerbe.

- On peut parier, continua le jeune homme d'un sourire agaçant. D'ailleurs, Sophia vous envoie le bonjour Dawn.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre, subitement mal à l'aise. Ce crétin le faisait exprès.

- Oh et comment se porte-t-elle depuis… tout à l'heure ?

- Elle essaye en vain de savoir pourquoi elle avait l'impression que vous me faisiez une scène près du cinéma. Clark tourna la tête vers Dawn. La jeune fille relâcha la main du jeune homme, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Mais bon sang qu'est ce que vous avez tous à croire que je vous fais des scènes. Est-ce que j'ai vraiment une tête à faire des scandales ?

- Ne me demandez pas de répondre.

- Je vous demande pardon !, s'exclama la jeune Mills.

- Je vous prie de cesser, déclara Mme Mills, nous sommes à table s'il vous plait.

Dawn se renfrogna tandis qu'Ed affectionnait son air continuellement calme.

- Reprenons Mr Kent, continua le père de Dawn, j'ai appris que vous aviez été adopter c'est exact ? La jeune Mills se tourna vers son père aussitôt susurrant alors.

- Pa' fait pas ça.

- Oui à l'âge de quatre ans, répondit le jeune homme en n'apercevant pas l'intervention de la jeune fille.

- Dawn aussi, vous le saviez !

Dawn laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main. Pourquoi son père s'évertuait à faire de sa vie un véritable enfer ?

- Elle était juste plus jeune que vous, elle n'était encore qu'un bébé. Clark resta un instant stupéfait.

- Euh… non elle ne m'en avait absolument rien dit. Le jeune fermier tourna lentement la tête vers la jeune fille d'un air interdit. Dawn se sentit soudainement mal, presque autant que cette après-midi devant le cinéma. Le jeune homme put lire sur ses lèvres le mot « désolé ».

- Oui Angel, espérons que tu le sois parce que pour ne lui avoir rien dit..., accusa Will. Dawn lui jeta un regard noir.

- Enfin moi je dis ça..., dit-il dans un murmure. Clark la scrutait complètement abasourdit, combien de fois avaient-ils parlés de son adoption ? Dawn n'avait-elle jamais trouvé deux minutes pour lui dire qu'elle aussi avait aussi été adoptée.

- Toutefois, il faut dire que Dawn est loin de ressembler à une Portoricaine, précisa Ed d'un ton évident.

- Mon père est italien et ma mère brésilienne et espagnole je ne vois pas le rapport, ajouta Dawn les yeux plissés. Ed la regarda du même air.

- Le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il a raison et je n'y avais simplement jamais prêté attention, fit Clark doucement. Dawn se tourna vers le fermier.

- Clark tu ne doit pas le prendre mal.

- Bien sûr c'est facile à dire.

Dawn soupira observant son père. Elle était sûre qu'il jubilait d'avoir inopinément mis la pagaille.

- Vous savez vous devez savoir qu'Angel est une fille très cachottière..., déclara Mr Mills.

- Je ne suis pas cachottière, mais réservée, rectifia-t-elle.

- Oui si tu veux, je suppose que tu tiens ça de moi, assura son père.

- Sûrement oui, fit Dawn d'un ton sarcastique.

- Vous devriez manger, déclara Mme Mills à l'adresse de Clark et Dawn.

- De toute façon même s'il essayait il n'y arriverait pas. Elle tourna sa tête vers Ed puis vers son père ajoutant,

- Vous n'êtes pas du même avis que moi ?

- Dawn..., fit Will afin qu'elle se calme. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers son ami puis vers Clark et au milieu de cette situation elle se sentit soudainement seule. Enfaîte c'était exactement ça, elle était la seule à s'apercevoir de la gravité du problème. Personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point elle se sentait entourée d'ombre obscurcissant son jugement. Plus que jamais en cet instant, elle voyait son père et Ed comme deux salopards à l'affut d'informations. Elle essayait de soutenir Clark du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, mais comment y arriver s'il ne se rendait même pas compte qu'elle tentait de l'aider. Dawn repoussa sa chaise le regard dans le vague.

- Je souhaiterais me retirer de table.

- Non tu restes et tu manges, insista sa mère.

- Tu peux t'en aller, contredit son père. Dawn n'attendit pas une seconde de plus.

- Je te prie de m'excuser Clark, murmura-t-elle avant de se lever.

Elle contourna la table et alors que Will se levait à sa suite elle posa une main sur son épaule afin de le faire se rasseoir. Elle le connaissait que trop bien, et franchement elle n'avait pas besoin de ça ce soir. Autant vouloir se retrouver seule avec ses pensées.

Clark inspira profondément. Ce n'était pas le dîner qu'il avait pris le temps d'espérer_. _L'adoption de Dawn puis cette tension régnant dans la famille l'avaient refroidi. Il remarquait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle. Dawn lui avait toujours dit qu'elle ne s'était jamais entendue avec son père, mais il avait eu l'impression, lors de ce dîner, qu'elle ne remarquait pas les efforts qu'essayait de faire son père vers elle. À vrai dire personne ne se doutait de tout ce qui pouvait bien se bousculer dans sa tête et extérieurement sa réaction pouvait être incomprise.

Lorsque Dawn descendit de l'étage, Clark et elle s'étaient dit au revoir depuis peu, mais alors qu'elle frappa à la porte du bureau de son père, elle entendit la voix robuste et forte de ce dernier contraster avec celle du détective. Son père prit quelques secondes avant de l'inviter à entrer. La jeune fille se posta devant eux et attendit la moindre parole de son père. Ed et Mr Mills la fixèrent un instant qui lui parut durer une éternité tellement la tension était grande. Son père reprit alors,

- Ed pourriez vous nous laisser s'il vous plait. Le jeune homme acquiesça aussitôt de la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Dawn et Ed s'échangèrent un regard avant que la porte ne se ferme sur ses talons. Dawn respira profondément, s'adossant à la porte avant de reprendre doucement

- Ce soir, j'aimerais qu'on se parle franchement. Que tu me dises ta version des faits et que je te dise la mienne. Parce que pendant ce dîner il s'est passé quelque chose de tellement insensé que j'en ai encore une boule au ventre.

- Je t'écoute, fit simplement son père.

- Bien alors, commençons par le début. Pourquoi as-tu engagé Ed ? dit-elle d'une voix neutre.

Son paternel eut un sourire. Remarquant que son père allait garder le silence. Dawn se redressa.

- Okay, passons à la seconde question, reprit-elle. Pourquoi est ce que tu me fais ça alors ?

- Apprend à n'avoir confiance en personne, tu ne devrais pas avoir confiance en ce garçon et je sens que-…

Dawn affirma de la tête continuant,

- C'est intéressant pa' mais ce soir je ne me sens pas l'âme d'un poète.

- Redescendant sur terre Dawn tu ne connais rien de ce garçon.

- J'en sais assez pour pouvoir te dire que c'est un adolescent ,qui se lève tous les jours pour aller au lycée tout comme moi.

- Je ne souhaite pas en parler avec toi, dit-il se retournant vers son bureau. Vu tes capacités, tu manques de discernement. Dawn fit quelques pas vers lui reprennent alors,

- Pa' si tu savais comme j'ai peur de croire à quel point tu t'es démené pour que Clark en dise le plus sur lui ce soir.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- De ce guet tapant bidon que tu viens de me faire. Tu crois que je suis assez stupide pour n'avoir rien remarqué.

- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de ramener ce garçon ici. Mais maintenant que tu l'as fait...

Dawn eut un faible rire nerveux.

- A parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute, dit-elle en insistant sur chaque mot. Son père fit le tour de l'imposant bureau en bois poursuivant,

- Écoute Dawn si toi tu ne souhaites pas finir avec toute cette histoire moi si. Et si tu ne veux pas trouver qu'est-ce qui cloche chez ce garçon je t'assure que moi je le trouverais.

Dawn secoua la tête continuant alors.

- Tu ne peux pas manipuler ton entourage ainsi papa. C'est au dessus de tout.

- Si tu ne tiens pas a le faire, il faut bien que quelqu'un le face Dawn. Je suis désolé. La jeune fille détourna la tête reprenant,

- Alors pas comme ça papa, pas ici et pas avec lui.

- Dawn... Il le faut.

- J'ai dit pas ici et pas avec Clark ,insista-t-elle fixant son père dans les yeux.

- Le problème c'est que tu n'as pas ton mot à dire Dawn , dit-il avant de s'asseoir sur sa chaise détournant son attention de sa fille.

La jeune fille s'apprêta à riposter, mais remarquer bien assez rapidement que son père avait mis fin à la discussion. Ça en était terminé, il avait donné son point de vue et bien qu'elle ne soit pas d'accord avec lui ça ne pourrait être autrement. Dawn regarda son père avec insistance et pinça ses lèvres sentant ses yeux lui piqué. Il avait raison, faire entrer Clark dans cette maison était une erreur. À présent, tout était de sa faute et elle s'en voulait d'avoir créé ce plan si néfaste dans la tête de son père.

**. . .**

**Maison des Lang,**

Parcourant sa chambre Lana finissait de ranger quelques affaires lui appartenant. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle se trouvait pour la dernière fois dans cette chambre. Ce lieu qui l'avait accompagné chaque matin et chaque nuit depuis son enfance. Cet endroit où régner ses rêves, ses doutes, ses peurs… et pourtant de les laisser derrière elle l'horrifié. Tourner une page du passé avait toujours quelque chose de troublant. Qu'elle soit remplie de bons ou de mauvais souvenirs. Quitter ce lieu signifiait grandir, passer à autre chose, passer à d'autres mœurs. Laisser son enfance derrière elle, et certains de ses souvenirs, dont ceux avec ses parents. La jeune fille s'assied sur son lit inspirant profondément. Nell frappa puis entra un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tout va comme tu veux Lana ?

- Parfaitement ,dit-elle lui rendant son sourire. Nell l'observa quelques secondes devinant ses sentiments.

- Bien alors dans ce cas je vais te laisser encore un peu seule. Histoire de dire au revoir à la maison. Je te préviendrais quand on devra se rendre chez les Sullivan.

Lana affirma de la tête avant que sa tante ne s'en aille. La jeune fille ferma les yeux écoutant pendant un instant le silence régnant dans la pièce. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit laissant apparaître une moue de tristesse. Lorsqu'elle rouvrait les yeux, la jeune fille avait encore du mal à y croire. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à réaliser qu'elle n'observerait plus ce plafond lorsqu'elle se sentirait au plus mal ou bien même quand elle essayait de s'imaginer que demain en se réveillant tout ses malheurs s'arrangeraient pour laisser la place au bonheur. Elle espéra alors que le plafond qu'elle contemplerait avant d'aller dormir désormais serait plus rempli de joie et de bonheur. _Mais en fin de compte qu'est-ce que le bonheur ? _Le bruit d'un moteur au loin se fit entendre. Lana se leva pensant que Chloé était sûrement arriver. Elle se dirigea près de sa fenêtre repoussant les rideaux.

Observant la silhouette se détachant de l'obscurité elle s'adossa à la vitre un sourire triste aux lèvres. Clark ne serait plus son voisin. Le garçon d'à côté ne serait plus ce qu'il était contrairement à la place qu'il possédait dans son cœur. Se souvenant de sa conversation avec lui au Talon elle se laissa dire qu'elle ne devait pas être la seule à regretter qu'ils n'habitent plus l'un en face de l'autre. Elle le reverrait au lycée, mais ça ne serait plus pareil, comme Clark le disait. _Rien ne sera plus pareil. _L'observant sortir puis contourner sa voiture la jeune fille eut un sourire.

- Ta présence va me manquer.

- Lana !, fit la voix de sa tante au rez-de-chaussée. La jeune Lang soupira de nouveau avant d'abandonner l'image de Clark. Quand elle l'observait, elle avait la forte impression que tout s'arrangerait entre eux… que tout reviendrait dans l'ordre.

- J'arrive, dit-elle doucement.

**_. . ._**

**_Le lendemain_****, Maison des Mills**

Allonger sur son lit Dawn lançait d'un mouvement mécanique une balle en l'air, d'un air perdu. Si la semaine passer était une semaine profondément éprouvante pour Lana, cette semaine était bien une des pires de sa vie. Un choix, deux principes. Résultat : des doutes plein la tête... Voilà ce qu'était son état d'esprit. Elle était perdue, confuse, honteuse, malheureuse, et plus que n'importe qui seule. Cette journée venait de débuter, mais elle savait dès à présent que cette journée allait être longue... étonnement longue. En effet elle anticipait ses craintes... Elle d'anticipait ses peines.

Des frappes se firent entendre à la porte de sa chambre. Dawn s'abstint de répondre, mais la porte s'ouvrit tout de même laissant apparaître Will.

- Je savais bien que tu étais déjà réveillé. Tu descends déjeuner ?

- Non ça ira je n'ai pas faim. Le jeune homme eut un sourire.

- Dawn Mills manquant d'appétit, on aura tout vu. Mais la jeune fille n'avait pas la tête à rire. Il entra dans la chambre et ferma la porte derrière lui reprenant alors,

- Dawn... euh j'ai bien remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Tu ne souhaites pas qu'on en parle ?

- Tout se passe pour le mieux comme dans le meilleur des mondes, je ne vois pas de quoi est-ce tu parles ? poursuivit Dawn continuant de lancer sa balle d'un même mouvement.

- Hier.

- Quoi hier ?

- Au dîner.

- Fais des phrases Will s'il te plait.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Une de mes nombreuses mini crises d'adolescence, prouvant au monde à quel point je suis triste d'être riche, seule et malheureuse rien de plus.

- Arrête un moment Dawn, dit-il en glissant ses mains dans ses poches. Je te connais bien. Et je ne sais pas ce que tu essayais de dire, mais j'ai bien vu que ça te tenait à coeur. Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec le fait que tu ne voulais pas que le fermier vienne dîner hier soir ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui et paraissant la plus sincère du monde elle assura alors,

- Ça va aller, je t'assure, Will. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Tu devrais plutôt te préparer pour ne pas être en retard à ton rencard avec Sullivan. Le jeune homme piétina quelques secondes sur place avant de reprendre d'un ton à peine audible,

- Je lui ai dit non.

- Quoi ? ,questionna-t-elle incrédule.

- Je ne vais pas à la fête foraine avec Chloé aujourd'hui.

- Oui j'ai bien compris, mais est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? On sait tous les deux que cette fille te plait, alors pourquoi ?

Will leva timidement son épaule déclarant,

- Je n'en sais trop rien, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas les grands espaces remplis de foule. Tous ses gens et leurs enfants munis de leurs doigts collants de barbe à papa qui ne peuvent pas s'arrêter de hurler pendant au moins une minute. Ah rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons, fit-il d'une légère grimace.

Dawn réprima un rire,

- Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec cette histoire d'agoraphobie.

- Je n'irai pas point final.

- Heather te manque !, précipita Dawn.

- Oui à en mourir !, soupira-t-il telle une libération. J'ai envie de la revoir, je suis sûre qu'elle adorait se rendre à une fête foraine.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Ses hurlements et ses doigts collants aussi me manquent. Je veux revoir ma nina.

- Je t'avoue que moi aussi affirma Dawn en respirant profondément. Serrant la balle dans sa main elle se redressa.

La jeune Mills le regarda puis après un instant se décala lui faisant signe de venir près d'elle. Will pinça ses lèvres se dirigeant vers elle d'un pas lent. Attendant qu'il s'installe, la jeune fille reporta son regard vers le plafond avant de reprendre,

- Est ce que c'est de ma faute si tu n'as pas voulu lui dire oui ? Est ce que c'est à cause de ce que je t'ai dit au Talon l'autre jour ?

- Je n'en sais rien, je ne crois pas. Enfaîte j'ai l'impression que ça vient de moi. Je ne sais pas si je me sens prêt à tirer un trait sur le passé, ajouta-t-il tournant la tête vers la jeune fille.

- Je comprends ce que tu ressens et je suis persuadée que tu feras le bon choix, assura-t-elle tapotant son bras.

Le jeune homme attendit quelques secondes que la jeune fille continue, mais rien à faire ,le silence l'accompagna.

- Et... c'est tout, fit-il hébéter. Tu ne me donnes pas d'autres précisions ou d'autres conseils à la Dawn Mills.

- Le voilà mon conseil Will.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur ses coudes continuant.

- Okay d'accord, mais moi qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Tu fais ce qui te semble bon Will, c'est ta vie après tout. Il n'y a pas deux jours de cela tu me disais que je devais arrêter d'analyser Sullivan et toi, c'est ce que je fais.

- Okay j'ai été complètement bête de te dire tout ça. Et si je te l'ai dit, c'est pour la simple raison que Chloé ne m'avait pas encore invitée à sortir. Alors tu vas m'aider un peu plus que ça maintenant... s'il te plait.

Dawn inspira profondément alors qu'elle sentit la main de son ami s'agripper à la sienne. Elle savait que c'était une étape difficile pour lui parce que sa première relation avait rapidement abouti sur des choses sérieuses avec Ophélie. Des évènements s'étaient produits et des décisions s'étaient imposées devant eux. Beaucoup trop de décision pour des adolescents, en faite quand elle y songeait aujourd'hui c'était un peu ça qui lui arrivait, du moins c'était dans le même état d'esprit. La jeune fille poursuivit alors,

- Écoute je sais que le fait qu'Ophélie soit ma meilleure amie ne fera pas de moi une personne très objective dans l'ensemble, mais je veux que tu saches qu'un rendez-vous n'engage à rien. Tu peux essayer Will , rien ne te tomberas dessus. Il faut juste que tu sois plus vigilant. Tu sais pertinemment que tu retourneras à Los Angeles avant la fin de l'année scolaire, essaye seulement de ne pas faire trop de mal autour de toi lorsque tu devras quitter toutes ses personnes, tu comprends ?

- Oui, j'ai compris.

- Et puis tu devrais savoir rattraper le coup avec Sullivan, on sait que tu es un expert pour mettre toutes les filles à tes pieds.

- Arrête de parler de moi comme un coureur de jupons, maugréa-t-il. Est-ce réellement comme ça que tu me vois ?

- Qu'est ce que disait Austin déjà ? ajouta Dawn semblant réfléchir.

- Je t'interdis de chanter cette idiotie.

- Dawson est un dragueur, un manipulateur de coeur…

- Quel âge as tu Dawn ?

- … Il envoûte toutes les passantes, alors que les autres gars montent encore la pente.

- C'est ridicule. Dawn se mit à rire à l'air renfrogné de son ami.

- Oh je plaisante Will ne tire pas cette tronche.

- Je déteste quand tu te moques de moi.

- Tu es trop mignon, fit-elle en lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu vois j'étais venue pour toi et résultat c'est moi qui me fait conseillé, mais si c'est pour que tu t'amuses de moi, ajouta-t-il alors que Dawn se levait contournant le lit.

- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi, je n'oserai jamais. Elle lui tendit la main, l'air amusé.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu attends ?

- Que tu retires ce sourire niais de ton visage. Dawn se pinça les lèvres alors qu'il posa sa main dans la sienne,

- Et qu'est ce que je ne ferais pas pour mon Dawson en sucre.

- Tu vois là je retrouve ma Dawn ,déclara-t-il passant une main autour de ses épaules. Dawn eut une grimace ouvrant la porte.

- Oh je t'en pris ne recommence pas, dit-elle se dégageant. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas qu'on mette son bras autour de mes épaules. Le jeune homme eut un rictus,

- Bonjour l'amitié.

**. . .**

Dawn et Will descendirent les escaliers continuant leur conversation. Will se retourna vers elle continuant alors,

- En faite Dawn je voulais te demander, tu me redonnerais des cours de guitare.

- Tu plaisantes, là j'espère, tu es un si bon musicien que tu pourrais passer en pro'.

- Je sais que tu as encore des tas de choses à m'apprendre. Niveau musique tu es la meilleure. Dawn lui fit un sourire ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Le jeune homme lui fit signe de se retourner avant de remettre ses cheveux en place. Dawn perdit peu à peu son sourire. Alors qu'elle avait enfin réussi à se détacher de ses idées noires, elle vit Ed s'imposer devant elle, l'air solennel.

- Dawn il faut que je vous parle. Will fit quelques pas en arrières déclarant,

- Je vais vous laisser discuter. Je serai dans la cuisine. Dawn observa Ed un instant avant d'ajouter s'en allant.

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

- Alors je veux que vous m'écoutiez, dit-il se décalant afin de l'empêcher d'aller plus loin. Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Ne pensez pas que je suis du mauvais côté, ou bien même que votre père le soit parce que ça serait complètement faux. Il essaye du mieux qu'il le puisse de s'en sortir et je peux vous assurer que continuellement il s'en veut pour toute cette histoire.

- Vous avez fini parce que je pense que mon père est assez grand pour pouvoir me dire ce qu'il en pense de lui-même.

- Dawn si j'ai accepté de vous aider l'autre fois c'est parce que je sais que vous êtes une fille intelligente. Et si j'ai décidé de vous donner des informations que votre père m'aurait formellement interdit de vous donner, c'est pour que vous vous aperceviez que vous ne connaissez pas ce garçon aussi bien que vous le pensiez.

- Mon père et vous, vous êtes donné le mot ou quoi.

- Je m'inquiète sérieusement pour vous. Dawn ,vous êtes dans une position qui ne peut que vous éloigner de ceux qui vous aiment vraiment. Je... je n'ai pas parlé à votre père des recherches que j'ai faites pour vous, mais songez que vous mettez la faute sur la mauvaise personne.

- Et d'après vous qui serez cette mauvaise personne, Clark ?

- En tout cas pas votre père. La jeune fille le regarda avec plus d'insistance semblant essayer de lire au plus profond du jeune homme postait devant elle. La jeune fille se décida à dire le fond de ses pensées.

- Vous savez qui est ce cinglé qui nous manipule mon père et moi, n'est-ce pas ?

Ed cilla légèrement avant de poursuivre sur le ton de la confidence,

- Vous êtes loin de vous imaginez les dangers qui se penchent sur votre famille Dawn, le meilleur à faire et je vous le recommande est de suivre la marche. Dawn ne répondit pas, essayant de comprendre chacune de ses paroles. Comme si dans chaque mot pouvaient se cacher des indices. Ed eut une moue avant de sortir de la maison. La jeune fille regarda la porte se refermer derrière lui soupirant.

_« Suivre la marche »._ Tout le monde lui disait dans qu'elle direction allait, qu'est ce qu'elle était censée faire, qu'elle courant suivre, mais aucun ne lui indiquait vraiment comment s'en sortir. Et pourquoi ne pas trouver une solution et s'extirper de cette spirale qui resserrer de jour en jour son étau. Elle aurait tellement voulu que tout soit différent...

**. . .**

**Maison des Sullivan**

Chloé posa un carton sur sa table basse avant de se retourner vers Lana. Elle reprit ouvrant ses bras en grand.

- Enfin, c'est le dernier !

- Merci pour toute ton aide Chloé.

- Y'a pas de quoi.

L'apprenti chroniqueuse mit ses mains dans ses poches avant de poursuivre,

- Nell s'en va aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle est partie à Métropolis ce matin. Si tu savais comme elle est heureuse de pouvoir enfin vivre avec Dean.

- Oui je n'en doute pas, mais ça doit aussi lui briser le coeur de savoir que vous ne vivrez plus ensemble.

Lana eut un sourire triste levant son épaule.

- Je pense que chacune de notre côté on doit se faire au fur et à mesure à cette situation. Moi, je ne tiens pas à abandonner tout ce que j'ai ici pour partir à Métropolis. Le père de Whitney n'est pas encore guéri et je ne tiens pas à délaisser mes amis. Chloé eut un sourire compréhensif avant que la jeune Lang ne reprenne,

- Ton père est au travail ?

- Oui, il s'est mis à faire des heures sup'. Les temps se font de plus en plus durs et il essaye d'anticiper les futures dépenses du mieux qu'il peut.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Nell et ton père se sont arrangés pour pas que ma venue sous votre toit ne soit un poids.

- Ta venue dans cette maison ne le sera jamais Lana, ne t'en fait pas.

Lana eut un faible sourire avant de prendre le carton que Chloé venait de posait quelque temps auparavant.

- D'ailleurs, reprit Chloé, en parlant de travail et de mon père je devrais me dépêcher d'aller à la Torche avant qu'il ne débarque et m'interdise de passer autant de temps au journal, dit-elle avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Lana se retourna continuant,

- Chloé tu ne peux pas aller à la Torche aujourd'hui ,tu as oublié qu'il y avait la fête foraine aujourd'hui ?

La jeune Sullivan se pinça les lèvres avant de répondre.

- Non je n'ai pas oublié Lana.

- Oui, mais au Talon l'autre jour tu… tu me disais que tu voulais y aller avec Wi... La jeune fille s'interrompit soudainement remarquant son erreur.

- Oh !

- Vu ton expression, je pense que je n'aurais pas la joie de t'expliquer, fit la jeune Sullivan inclinant légèrement la tête.

- Chloé je suis désolée je-...

- Laisse tomber Lana. Ce n'est pas grave je m'en remettrais. La jeune Lang soupira avant de poursuivre doucement,

- Tu penses encore que Dawn est derrière tout ça.

- Je n'en sais rien. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Je ne pense pas. Enfin du moins pas pour cette histoire, je crois que ça vient de Will. Il est libre après tout.

- « Pas pour cette histoire » ,répéta Lana se dirigeant à son tour vers les escaliers. Chloé il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de renvoyer toujours la faute sur Dawn.

- Tu as beau dire tout ce que tu veux je vois bien que cette fille a un truc louche. Et si je suis la seule à m'en apercevoir pour l'instant, Clark et toi vous n'allez pas tarder à penser comme moi, poursuivit la jeune fille reprenant son chemin.

Lana secoua la tête persuadée.

- Tout ce que tu pourras dire au sujet de cette fille à Clark ne lui ferait absolument pas changer d'avis sur le fait que Dawn est... quoi déjà ? Ah oui _absolument génial_. Chloé s'arrêta en haut de l'escalier se retournant vers son amie.

- Dis donc est ce que je n'entendrais pas un soupçon de jalousie dans ta voix. En dirai que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir Dawn au travers de la gorge. Lana pouffa.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi cette fille ne m'a... ne nous a absolument rien fait. Et de plus je ne suis pas du tout jalouse. Si Clark sort avec elle, c'est parce qu'il l'a voulu et si Will n'a pas accepté de venir à la fête foraine c'est juste parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie. Ça ne sert à rien de chercher bien loin ce qui se trouve juste sous notre nez Chloé.

L'apprentie chroniqueuse l'observa, dérangée, avant de se retourner et de continuer son chemin.

- Oh tu m'énerves d'avoir toujours raison !

**. . .**

**Fête foraine,**

Dawn et Clark marchaient vers le centre du lieu de la fête. Ils commencèrent à détailler leur environnement du regard. Le maire de Smallville avait fait implanter tout un tas de stands ainsi que des attractions pour les habitants de la petite ville.

Clark se tourna vers Dawn, amusé

- Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

- Que par le ton de ta voix Smallville a du faire un effort titanesque pour pouvoir s'offrir une piscine à boule cette année. Clark sourit.

- Mais encore ?

- Que j'adore ce mélange dans l'air d'adrénaline, de barbe à papa et de vomi, fit-elle d'un sourire crispé. Clark la regarda interdit.

- Oh et regarde ça, dit-elle pointant une attraction du doigt, ils ont même fait importer la grande roue ! Sûrement venu tout droit du Mississippi... ou serait-ce de la Louisiane ? Clark secoua la tête désespérer,

- Ça y est tu as réussi à m'enlever le minimum de bonne humeur encore présent aujourd'hui lorsque j'ai compris que tu te moques de moi. Il t'arrive d'arrêter une minute de te plaindre ? Dawn se tourna vers la plus haute attraction.

- Oui lorsqu'on sera en haut de la grande roue à apprécier le paysage alors peut-être que..., dit-elle ne terminant pas la fin de sa phrase volontairement. Clark fit un sourire gêné,

- Ça sera sans moi... Dawn se tourna vers lui, interrogative.

- C'est à dire ?

- Je suis désolé mais je ne pourrai jamais monter sur cette roue… Dawn s'apprêta à lui demandait pourquoi lorsqu'une voix l'interrompu.

- Et oui voici Clark Kent l'homme qui a la capacité de sauver des vies, mais qui à une peur inconditionnelle du vide, expliqua Lana.

Dawn et Clark se tournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivés. Dawn regarda rapidement Whitney et Lana puis reprit à l'adresse de Clark,

- C'est vrai, tu as le vertige ? Clark leva timidement les épaules.

- C'est assez surprenant, dit-elle un doux sourire. Clark regarda les deux jeunes filles puis reprit,

- Peut-être que tu n'aurais pas dû le lui avouer, expliqua Clark. Il est à éviter d'avouer ses faiblesses. Dawn se retourna vers lui choqué,

- Et depuis quand est ce que tu me mets dans le même panier que tes ennemis, fit-elle d'un sourire. Voyant Clark rire elle lui envoya une légère tape sur l'épaule. Whitney les interrompit,

- Dawn !

Tous se tournèrent vers lui dubitatif.

- Euh oui, répondit-elle.

- Hum… si… si tu veux, on pourrait toujours y aller ensemble. Lana se tourna vers son petit ami surprise par son invitation.

- Ouai ça me ferait plaisir, accepta-t-elle d'un signe de tête. Clark toussota légèrement. Dawn se tourna dubitative vers le fermier tandis que Lana reprit,

- Et sinon que pensez-vous de cette fête ? Dawn eut un sourire narquois et comme pour empêcher la jeune fille de dire des bêtises Clark mit une main sur la bouche de Dawn.

- Hé !, maugréa Dawn.

- Vous prendrez bien un truc à boire, reprit Clark aussitôt. Emmenant la jeune Mills avec lui, Lana et Whitney les regardèrent partir surpris.

Plus loin, le jeune homme retira sa main et la jeune fille ne tarda pas à ajouter,

- Merci Kent de m'avoir privée de mon oxygène.

- C'était pour mieux nous priver de tes sarcasmes. Dawn fit une moue à la limite de la vexation. Tu sais Dawn que quand tu as a le temps tu es intenable. Dawn lui offrit un sourire angélique avant de s'approcha d'un stand de friandise. Le jeune homme roula des yeux.

- Je n'y peux rien Kent c'est l'air de la campagne qui me fait cet effet-là. Clark la rejoint,

- Ah parce qu'en Californie c'était différent ?

- C'est clair que tu ne t'y retrouverais pas Kent, car c'est Los Angeles qui m'a littéralement bercée dans cette subtilité. Clark souffla. Et dis moi tu ne trouves pas ta vie déjà plus trépidante qu'autrefois, fit-elle d'un rire. Clark prit la tête de la jeune fille entre ses mains, regardant avec attention ses yeux.

- Répond moi franchement Dawn tu t'es shooté à l'extasie avant de venir.

- T'aurai préféré, n'est-ce pas ? affirma Dawn se dégageant. Excuse-moi, mais c'est juste ma mauvaise humeur qui me rend sarcastique.

Le jeune Kent la détailla.

- Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec le dîner d'hier soir ? Dawn ne répondit pas et Clark leva les sourcils sentant parfaitement le rapport entre les deux.

Se tournant vers le stand de boisson Dawn secoua la tête avant de redresser les yeux. Elle eut un sourire d'attendrissement.

- Oh qu'il est mignon. Clark fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas où Dawn voulait en venir. Suivant son regard il aperçut le vendeur du stand sourire, avant de toucher son polo.

- Oui ce sont les losanges ça fait toujours cet effet sur les filles, expliqua-t-il alors. Dawn et Clark regardèrent le vendeur sans voix,

- Non je parlais de la peluche derrière vous.

- Oh, fit le vendeur d'une voix grave. Clark ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un rire.

- On est dans un stand de friandise donc tout ce qui est ici est payant, fit-il remarquer d'un ton pâteux. Dawn eut un rictus,

- Oui, je vois et bien ce n'est pas grave tant pis on s'en passera. Clark la regarda un instant,

- Si tu veux je peux te la prendre Dawn.

- Non... non ça va aller. Je pense que je m'en remettrais, dit-elle d'un faible sourire. Le jeune vendeur leur demanda alors,

- Donc qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

- Une boisson qui ne colora la langue en aucun cas, expliqua Dawn.

- Euh… une limonade, ça vous va ? proposa le jeune homme en face d'eux. Dawn se tourna vers Clark qui affirma de la tête,

- Va pour quatre limonades !

**. . .**

**Smallville High School, Torche**

Chloé tapotait sur son ordinateur au petit journal du lycée. Elle écrivait son article qui lui prenait absolument toute son attention. Sans aucun doute cet article était sûrement le meilleur ainsi que le plus passionnant de la semaine. L'heure attira son attention peut-être bien que si Will avait accepté d'aller à la fête foraine avec elle en ce moment ils y seraient. Elle reporta son attention sur l'écran puis soupira avant de poser ses coudes sur son bureau, lasse.

- Fatiguée ?

La jeune chroniqueuse leva les yeux vers Will. Cillant elle déclara alors,

- Irrité plutôt.

Il baissa légèrement la tête, gêné, avant de reprendre.

- C'est marrant comme le lycée est calme un jour de fête... Chloé leva les épaules. Will fit quelques pas vers l'intérieur du local poursuivant,

- Dis-moi si je me trompe, la fête foraine dans des villes telle que Smallville c'est bien un jour de fête, non. Chloé roula des yeux, amusés.

- Tu sais Will on a aussi l'eau courante ici.

- Sérieusement et l'électricité alors ? Chloé eut une moue.

- Ils disent que c'est pour bientôt. Will s'arrêta devant le bureau de la jeune fille mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- L'espoir fait vivre, n'est-ce pas ? Ils s'échangèrent un regard amusé avant que Chloé ne se lève et se dirige vers son imprimante. Will s'adossa sur le bureau poursuivant alors,

- Chloé je… je tenais à m'excuser.

- À quel propos ? ,questionna la jeune fille vérifiant ses fax, l'air de rien.

- Au sujet de cette fête foraine, j'ai cru comprendre que tu aurais pris plaisir à y aller.

- Et moi j'ai cru comprendre que tu n'aimais pas la foule. Elle se retourna vers lui assurant,

- Ce n'est pas grave Will, il faut savoir faire des compromis dans la vie.

- Et je te remercie d'en avoir fait pour moi.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi me remercier, dit-elle avant de lui jeter un furtif regard. Will respira profondément avant de reprendre croisant les bras,

- Sinon… qu'est ce que tu faisais avant que je ne vienne t'interrompre ?

- Rien d'important je te rassure.

- Ah je vois... et dans toutes ses choses qui ne sont pas importantes, mais qui prennent les trois quarts de ton temps est ce que je pourrais t'aider quelques part. Chloé eut un sourire prenant appui près de l'imprimante.

- Tu es en train de me dire que je passe beaucoup trop de temps dans ces locaux.

- Oui c'est à peu près ça. Parce que si par exemple il me venait par un simple hasard, et je le dis, mais en toute innocence, de vouloir t'inviter à prendre un verre j'hésiterais sûrement à deux fois avant de te le proposer vu tout le travail qu'on a l'impression que tu fais ici.

- Ah et bien écoute c'est sympas de me prévenir.

- Comme ça la prochaine fois au moins tu seras au courant, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant.

- Comment ça la prochaine fois ?

- La prochaine fois qu'il me viendra l'envie de t'inviter. Chloé eut un sourire avant de reprendre doucement,

- Et tu penses que cette soudaine envie sera courante ? Will se redressa levant les épaules,

- Je n'en sais rien, qui sait ? On a juste qu'à se dire à la prochaine fois.

- Le message a le m'hérite d'être clair.

Il lui fit un large sourire avant de s'éclipser dans les couloirs du lycée. Chloé entendit ses pas s'éloignaient alors qu'un sourire ne se décrochait de son visage. Plus elle l'observait et plus elle ne cessait de s'apercevoir à quel point, il était mignon. Will lui semblait plus mûr et malgré cela plus réserver que certains garçons. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait vécu des moments difficiles dans sa vie. Sûrement des moments dont il ne souhaiterait jamais parler avec elle. Après tout même si le passé forgé notre avenir, son passé lui appartenait et il avait le pouvoir de contrôler son avenir à sa guise. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le premier et ne serait pas le dernier en qui parler de son passé était une tâche difficile. Chloé eut, un soupire, avant de prendre les feuilles qu'un de ses contacts lui avait faxées et de les poser sur le bureau. La jeune Sullivan s'affala sur sa chaise et reposa sa tête en arrière.

- Tu vois là c'est mieux, fit la voix enjouée de Will. Chloé se redressa aussitôt remarquant le jeune homme appuyé sur le rebord de la porte.

- Tu as l'air déjà moins surchargé.

- Te revoilà, tu m'as fait peur. Il eut un sourire.

- Je suis revenue parce que j'ai oublié de te dire quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute, continua Chloé se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

- Et bien j'étais en train de me dire et si la prochaine fois était pour maintenant. Tu viens ? Chloé pinça ses lèvres,

- Tu sais quoi Will tu as vraiment énormément de chance parce qu'on vient juste de me conseiller de faire une pause de temps en temps. Et crois moi si tu veux j'ai bien l'impression qu'en ce moment même l'opportunité se présente.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu fais encore là, questionna-t-il levant un sourcil.

- J'arrive, fit-elle prenant son manteau.

**. . . **

**Fête foraine**

Lana et Whitney main dans la main marcher en direction des stands à la recherche d'un jeu sympa tandis que Dawn et Clark derrière eux siroter leur limonade. Dawn regarda le couple devant elle et donna un léger coup d'épaule au fermier afin qu'ils remarquent leur geste. Clark observa le couple et se tourna vers Dawn, dégoûtée.

- Oui, je suis du même avis que toi c'est d'une niaiserie sans nom. Clark reporta son attention vers leur main jointe d'un regard fixe, Dawn remarqua son geste et lui fit un sourire triste avant d'enrouler son bras autour du sien ,d'une manière réconfortante. Clark lui rendit son sourire.

Lana s'arrêta devant un stand et se mit à lire la pancarte. _Mesurer votre force à coup de massue._

Une flèche montrant la balance ainsi qu'un énorme thermomètre géant avec les différentes étapes à gravir ,indiquer en gros le mot « ici ». Whitney continua à lire de haut en bas,

- Surhomme, Extra, Fort, Peut mieux faire, Looser. Le footballeur se tourna vers le couple,

- Qu'est ce que tu en dis ?

- Je prends, fit Dawn avançant d'un pas. Whitney fit un sourire,

- Je parlais de Kent, mais si tu veux après... Tu pourras essayer.

- Ah, fit la jeune fille reculant et envoyant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Clark afin qu'il arrête de rire.

- Alors Kent , prêt ? Le fermier s'arrêta aussitôt de rire songeant qu'il devait à tout prix éviter ce jeu de force.

- Non c'est pas pour moi, mais si tu veux Dawn en serait ravie.

- Non ça ira, fit la jeune fille vexée. Si la galanterie est de première ordre autant le faire à fond.

Clark lui fit un regard suppliant, la jeune fille lui répondit d'un sourire forcé. Tandis que Whitney enlevait son manteau et remonter ses manches prêt à attaquer, Clark se dirigea vers la jeune millionnaire lui susurrant.

- Dawn aide moi.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, les mecs adorent ses jeux stupides qui mesurent la force, alors fait le une bonne fois pour toutes qu'on en finissent Kent. Whitney prit l'énorme marteau et tapa sur la grande balance y ajoutant toute sa force. Le palet atteignit le stade « extra » et des gens applaudirent.

- Whitney ,fit Lana tout sourire, c'est vraiment pas mal du tout.

- Ah toi Kent, déclara fièrement le footballeur lui passant la massue.

Face à son air de coq, Dawn roula des yeux. Clark reprit de nouveau à l'oreille de Dawn,

- Dis-moi déjà pourquoi on fait tout ça.

- Pour que toi et ta jolie petite princesse viviez heureux dans votre château et que tu sois enfin débarrassé de moi. Clark pinça ses lèvres affirmant de la tête,

- C'est ça, oui, reprit-il s'approchant de l'énorme balance. Clark leva la tête. Pour paraître un tantinet normal, il devait atteindre au pire « surhomme » et au plus « extra ». _Comment faire ? _D'abord, contrôler sa force afin de ne pas détruire l'attraction, respirer un bon coup en faisant croire que c'est plutôt lourd, paraitre épuisé et... sa devrait suffire.

Clark posa la massue sur la balance,

- Tu comptes vraiment faire un record Kent en ne lui donnant aucun élan, reprit Whitney.

- C'est vrai oui, fit Clark la prenant de nouveau telle un rien. Il la souleva de quelques centimètres et la reposa avec le plus de douceur possible. Le palet atteignit presque le stade « surhomme ».

Clark eut un sourire,

- Parfait.

Puis se retournant vers le propriétaire de l'attraction, qui fut à côté de ses amis il lui donna l'énorme marteau. Se frottant les mains de satisfaction il vit l'air surpris de ses amis. Les yeux ronds ils le dévisageaient.

- Qu… quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait de mal ? chuchota-t-il perplexe.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? Tu as donné les trois-quarts de l'énergie que j'ai fournie et tu as atteint le stade « surhomme » sans aucun problème. Clark oscilla ne trouvant rien à en redire._ Oh mince j'ai oublié faire croire qu'on y met toute sa hargne._

- Ben je... je...

- C'est… c'est une vieille technique, expliqua Dawn alors en prenant le bras de Clark afin qu'il ne se sente pas seul. Quand tu contrôles ta force et que tu frappes sur un coin de la balance ça fait toujours cet effet-là. C'est une sorte de ruse. Whitney écarquilla les yeux,

- Ah bon c'est vrai. Est-ce que je peux essayer ? ,dit-il s'approchant à nouveau de la massue.

- Non !, s'égosillèrent Clark et Dawn en coeur.

Lane et Whitney les dévisagèrent abasourdi.

- Ce n'est plus possible ,fit Dawn barrant le chemin au jeune footballeur, maintenant que tout le monde le sait et que le propriétaire aussi, c'est complètement inutile, expliqua-t-elle d'un air décidé. Et si on allait plutôt faire notre tour de roue maintenant. En plus, je meurs d'envie d'une pomme d'amour, continua-t-elle l'entraînant vers l'attraction. Clark la regarda partir avec une certaine gratitude. Dawn se retourna rapidement avant que la foule n'éclipse leur départ et Clark put lire sur ses lèvres. On a à se parler.

Le jeune Kent déglutit, il commençait déjà à avoir les mains moites à l'approche de cette conversation. Après un instant, Lana s'approcha de Clark déclarant alors,

- Et bien apparemment on est plus que nous deux.

Dawn et Whitney sur la grande roue regardaient le paysage.

- Tous ces champs vus d'ici ! C'est vraiment magnifique. La jeune fille eut un rire. Si Clark était là, il dirait qu'enfin j'arrête de me plaindre et que j'apprends enfin à apprécier les bonnes choses.

- C'est pas mal haut tout de même ,dit Whitney les yeux fuyant le sol.

- On dit c'est tout de même haut.

- Quoi ,fit le footballeur n'écoutant pas un mot de ce que disait la jeune Mills.

- Tu sais ce que j'aurais envie là tout de suite Fordman, dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en respirant profondément.

- Non quoi ? demanda-t-il alors que la roue s'élever de plus en plus haut dans le ciel.

- D'un bon jeu vidéo, avoua-t-elle en rouvrant les yeux.

- Oui, fit Whitney les yeux en l'air, avec la toute nouvelle play station portable.

- Ouai ,fit-elle un sourire aux lèvres, ça serait génial.

Le footballeur lui jeta un regard en biais,

- Je ne savais pas que tu aimais ce genre de chose. Dawn se tourna d'un bond vers lui faisant bouger la cabine et les sièges en prime.

- Pardon !, s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Doux Jésus Dawn !

- J'ai l'impression que tu me sous-estimes affreusement Fordman. Le jeune homme fit une grimace apeuré,

- S'il te plait doucement avec la cabine Dawn.

- D'abord avec l'histoire de mesurer sa force puis maintenant avec les jeux vidéos. Elle laissa échapper un soupir déclarant,

- Si tu savais comme j'en suis fan. Whitney risqua un coup d'œil vers le sol.

- Je suis désolé Dawn, mais s'il te plait arrête de bouger cette fichue cabine. Dawn se redressa froissé puis après un moment eut un sourire en voyant Clark et Lana près d'un stand de boisson.

Clark paya une barbe à papa et la donna à la jeune fille à ses côtés,

- Je te remercie. Alors Clark après Cyrano de Bergerac que compte tu jouer ?

- Sûrement pas la comédie j'en ai assez du théâtre. Pourquoi toi tu comptes continuer ? Lana prit un morceau de barbe à papa et le portant à ses lèvres elle reprit,

- Hors de question, cette partie traumatisante de ma vie est à mettre de côté. Clark eut un sourire, avant de poursuivre

- Alors ancienne voisine pas trop déçue de ta nouvelle maison.

- Je dois dire que mon ancien voisin était plutôt sympa, de sa grange il y avait une vue imprenable sur les couchers de soleil ça me manque. Mais sinon à pars ça je vois pas la différence. Clark eut un sourire,

- Où que tu sois, tu seras toujours la bien venue à la Grange Lana. Je ne suis pas égoïste tu sais j'aime bien partager mes couchers de soleil.

- C'est bon à savoir, dit-elle baissant légèrement la tête. Clark la regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre doucement,

- Dis moi à quoi est-ce que tu penses là tout de suite ? Lana tourna la tête vers lui et entrouvrit les lèvres hésitante.

- J'étais en train de me dire que parfois, nos rêves peuvent peut-être se réaliser. Clark eut un sourire,

- J'en suis certain.

** . . .**

**Centre de Smallville**

Sur le gigantesque écran faisant face au public, une projection de l'un des derniers films de Spielberg. Will s'était décidé à aller sur un terrain pas loin de la fête où des lycéens s'étaient regroupés pour une projection en plein air. Assied sur un banc, les deux jeunes gens regardaient sagement le film. Will tourna la tête observant la réaction des autres spectateurs. Les différentes réactions du public l'avait toujours amusé. Chloé prit une poignée de pop-corn complètement concentré sur l'écran. Will eut un sourire.

- Merci Chloé. Merci d'être venu, je sais que ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais j'apprécie que tu sois là. Chloé eut un sursaut de surprise.

- Chloé tu écoutes ce que je te dis ?

- Chut, fit la jeune fille se retournant vers Will. Le jeune homme le sourire aux lèvres déclara,

- Tu vois, je savais, bien que tu allais aimé Transformers. Tout le monde apprécie ce film.

- Will !

- Okay je me tais ,fit-il amuser. Il prit des popcorn amusé.

**. . .**

**Fête foraine**

Lorsque Dawn et Whitney sortirent d'un stand les bras chargés de cadeaux, ils tombèrent de nouveau sur Lana et Clark. Remarquant, la bonne entende, qui s'était installé dans le couple pendant leur absence Dawn et Whitney se regardèrent partager entre l'amusement et la perplexité. Dawn s'approcha du couple les sourcils froncés,

- Est-ce qu'on dérange ?

- Non, fit Lana se tournant vers elle. Clark et moi parlions de..., devant le visage de ses amis elle reprit, de... rien.

- Bon, continua Dawn indifférente, j'ai gagné un tas de petits cadeaux au stand de tir.

- Un fusil à la main Dawn est imbattable, pour rien au monde je voudrai être le traqué. Clark eut un sourire.

- Donc ,expliqua Dawn, j'ai pris un bon pour un hot dog pour boucle d'or ici derrière moi. Lana et Clark rirent. Une peluche de super héros pour notre ami Clark bien qu'il soit effrayé par l'altitude et une princesse pour Lang.

- Une princesse ,fit Lana surprise.

- Devoir oblige ,ajouta Dawn d'un sourire. Maintenant, excusez-moi, mais il se fait tard et je pense qu'on devrait remettre les couples dans le bon ordre des choses. Lana regarda sa montre et continua,

- C'est vrai, oui. On se revoit demain. Après un sourire de la part de Clark. Dawn et lui partirent de leur côté tandis que Whitney retourna vers sa petite amie lui prenant la main de nouveau.

Lana se sentit obligée de les regarder partir. Un poids reprenant sa place dans sa poitrine, un poids qui s'en été aller pendant cette journée qu'elle avait passée auprès de Clark.

- Tu vois que cette fois-ci ça s'est bien passé, dit-elle d'un sourire.

- Oui tu as réussi à tenir une minute sans user de sarcasme c'est déjà ça, dit-il un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais non je parlais du temps que tu as passé avec Lang.

- Tu as raison, c'est vrai que quand on ne parle pas de toi le temps se fait beaucoup moins long. Il se mit à rire tandis que Dawn lui envoya pour la deuxième fois de la journée une tape sur l'épaule.

Tout en continuant à marcher Dawn se tourna vers lui reprenant,

- Tu devrais plutôt me féliciter Kent parce que je ne sais pas, mais la prochaine fois les mots « on devrait échangé de cavalier j'ai besoin de parler à Clarkounet » pourraient malencontreusement sortir de ma bouche sans même que je m'en aperçoive.

- Dawn tu n'oserais pas, fit-il d'un ton grave.

- Quoi ton surnom ne te plait pas Clarkounet ?

- Dawn ne m'appelle pas comme ça, fit-il d'un ton ahuri et suppliant à la fois.

- Bien sûr mon Clarkounet , ajouta-t-elle se tournant de nouveau vers le chemin, le sourire aux lèvres. Après une brève hésitation Clark poursuivie s'arrêtant soudainement.

- Dawn. La jeune fille s'arrêta à son tour et se tourna de nouveau vers son ami.

- Je voulais te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Tu m'as -... Dawn hocha de la tête se rappelant l'incident.

- Écoute Clark… je ne suis pas Lana et tes histoires ne marchent pas quand deux personnes n'ont pas le même mode d'emploi. Donc est-ce que tu as envie que je te pose des questions ? Clark fit non de la tête.

- Bien alors je ne t'en poserai pas. Je ne peux pas te forcer à me raconter ce que tu n'as pas envie de raconter parce que je sais ce que ça fait. Je ne peux pas aussi forcer les gens à croire en ton histoire, mais je peux t'aider à ce qu'ils ne te posent pas de question. Par contre, ce que je ne peux pas faire s'est arrêté de me poser des questions. On s'en pose tous.

- Je vois, merci Dawn si tu as une quelconque reconquête sache que-…

- Et bien enfaite oui j'en ai effectivement une.

- Oh, murmura Clark d'un sourire.

- Ce que je te demanderais en revanche c'est de ne plus me parler de ce qui s'est passé hier. Si tu promets de ne plus me parler de ce dîner, je te promets de faire des efforts. Elle fit une légère pause et le jeune Kent acquiesça aussitôt de la tête.

- Bien autre chose à ajouter avant de clore ce chapitre, demanda-t-elle d'une voix décidée. Le jeune homme fit une moue en signe de gratitude avant de déclarait l'observant,

- Merci. Sur ce Clark lui tendit la peluche qu'elle avait vue dans le stand de friandise plutôt. Dawn esquissa un sourire puis se reprenant elle ajouta,

- Est-ce que tu essayes de m'acheter ? Clark plissa les yeux l'air faussement concentré,

- Ça dépend... est-ce que ça marche ? Dawn regarda la peluche en forme d'ange que lui tendait le jeune homme. Elle la prit et poursuivit,

- Je crois que oui. Un léger sourire en coin la jeune fille reprit la route vers la sorti du parc tandis que Clark sourit à son tour avant de la rejoindre.

**. . .**

**Maison des Sullivan**

En direction de la maison de la jeune fille, Chloé et Will marchaient vers la maison dans un silence de plomb avant que Will ne débute,

- Je crois qu'on pourrait qualifier cette journée de… géniale, mais ce n'est que de mon point de vue.

- C'est aussi le mien, argumenta Chloé.

- On devrait faire ça plus souvent.

- Je suis complètement d'accord, dit-elle d'un sourire.

- Bien alors on se revoit demain.

- C'est ça, dit-elle le détaillant.

- À bientôt alors.

- Oui c'est ça a bientôt. Le jeune homme resta un instant sans bouger avant de faire quelques pas vers la direction inverse.

- Will. Le jeune homme se retourna aussitôt à l'appel de son prénom.

- Puisqu'on s'est dit que ça serait une bonne idée de se revoir je me disais que peut-être que demain après le lycée ,on pourrait...

- Oui tu as raison, on devrait... Elle lui fit un sourire avant de rentrer chez elle. Le jeune homme se dirigea à nouveau vers l'allée l'air songeur.

**. . .**

**Maison des Mills**

Alors que Dawn ouvrait la porte de sa maison elle vit son père sur le canapé du salon c'était vraiment très rare de le voir ici, il travaillait tellement souvent que chaque fois qu'elle le voyait dans les parages elle en avait peur que ça soit par sa faute. La jeune fille fit, comme elle en avait pris l'habitude et la technique, un rapide passage dans l'entrée avant de monter les escaliers de quatre en quatre.

- Mon ange, fit son père d'un ton grave. Dawn s'arrêta au milieu des escaliers lâchant un juron. Elle se retourna doucement vers son père qui s'était déjà dirigé vers elle.

- Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose ? Dawn soupira,

- Ça ne te suffit pas de l'avoir bombardé de questions hier soir, il faut encore que tu me harcèles avec tes questions stupides.

- Je remarque ta bonne humeur. Dawn eut un sourire forcé.

- Je croyais que si je ne voulais pas me débrouiller avec Clark, tu t'en chargerais ? dit-elle en levant les sourcils.

- C'est exact.

- Alors qu'attends tu de moi ? questionna Dawn ouvrant les bras en grand.

- Exactement la même chose qu'autrefois. Pas plus ni moins. La jeune fille l'observa, et affectionnant un ton sarcastique elle déclara,

- Oh je te remercie pa' si tu savais comme tu me soulages d'un point tout à coup.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'aurais fait le travail à ta place.

- Enfaîte j'avais espéré que ni toi ni moi le fassions.

- C'est peine perdue.

- Je monte me coucher, ajouta la jeune fille se retournant. Son père haussa le ton afin d'essayer de la retenir.

- Nos problèmes ne s'envoleront pas parce que tu espères que ça arrive, Angel.

- Tu m'agaces, dit-elle reprenant sa montée.

- Je suis désolée de te l'annoncer, mais tu dois débuté Dawn, avec ou sans moi tu dois débuté.

Alors que Mr Mills annonçait ses dernières paroles, il entendit, la porte de la chambre de sa fille claquait derrière elle.

**À suivre...**

**Voilà surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez. J'espère sincèrement pour ceux qui son en plein dans la lecture du tome 7 d'hp, qu'ils prendront le temps de lire mon chapitre. (Je suis certaine que dans quelques année cette phrase sera juste comique à lire). En tout cas pour ma part je retourne dans mon bouquin lol. En espérant que vous avez eu une bonne lecture, je vous dis à bientôt.**

**-Elvy-**


	18. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'un père

_« Un secret bien gardé est parfois la meilleur des protections. En sachant qu'il n'est point de secret que le cœur et le temps ne puissent révéler. »_

***

**Chambre de Dawn,**

Couchée sur son lit ,Dawn regardait d'une manière fixe le plafond. Plusieurs choses et d'autre qui la tracassé revenaient encore refaire surface. Elle avait l'impression que chaque fois qu'elle était seule ses angoisses revenaient. Tapis dans des ténèbres qui lui faisait de jour en jour de plus en plus peur. Il fallait qu'elle fasse le pour et le contre mais est ce qu'une vie se résumer à des pronostics. Elle se redressa et croisa un dossier poser sur son bureau. La jeune fille se força à détourner les yeux. Il était vrai que Clark avait omit de lui dire des choses et d'autres tel que ses connaissances avec Lex Luthor ainsi que cette étrange comportement à la fête foraine. Se pouvait-il qu'Ed est raison ? Faillait-il simplement suivre la marche. Tout cela lui paraissait être un choix tellement facile... tellement abordable. Tout cela signifiait baissé les bras ,s'avouer vaincu. Et si son père n'était pas aussi têtu...

Will ouvrit la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille ,tout sourire.

- Comment vas tu Will ,ajouta la jeune fille ne bougeant pas d'un poil.

- Je sais pas j'hésite encore ,dit-il l'air faussement nonchalant. Après une légère pause il reprit perplexe.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais assied toute seule ici ? Elle tourna la tête vers lui continuant,

- Je m'efforce de prendre une décision.

- Ah ,est ce que je peux t'aider ? La jeune fille hésita quelque secondes avant de reprendre d'une faible voix.

- Dis moi juste si tu ne t'es jamais senti enchaîner à un endroit que tu redoutes. Cet endroit te fait peur ,cet endroit t'effraie. Tu l'as toujours redouter mais c'est exactement là qu'on te pousse à aller et nulle part ailleurs. Will cilla un instant.

- Dawn dit moi pourquoi tu ne te poses pas des questions existentielles sur le maquillage comme toutes les autres filles normalement constitué. Dawn eut un sourire triste.

- Peut-être parce que je ne suis pas normal.

Will sentit qu'il avait touché un point sensible ,un point qu'il aurait du éviter d'approcher. Après un moment, il vint s'asseoir sur le bureau faisant face à la jeune fille. Dans ses moments là il savait que Dawn s'en voulait affreusement d'être ce qu'elle était.

- Je ne vois ce que tu trouves de cool dans la normalité. C'est quelque chose de complètement banal et dépasser de nos jours... je suis dépassé.

- Peut-être que j'y trouve quelque chose de rassurant.

- Et tu ne devrais pas, assura le jeune homme Tout ce que tu fais... ou du moins tout ce que tu arrives à faire ce sont des choses tellement extraordinaire. Je rêverais de savoir ce qu'on ressens.

- Tu veux savoir ce que je ressens Will. Du vide... et de la différence. Une énorme différence qui ne devrait pas se trouver là.

- J'ai peur de ne pas te comprendre Dawn. Tout le monde rêve de laisser une empreinte sur le monde, de ne pas s'en aller sans avoir changer ,ou bien même, contribuer à quelque chose sur cette planète. Et tu as le pouvoir de le faire. La jeune fille le regarda réfléchissant ,elle secoua la tête avant d'ajouter d'une voix attristée.

- Je suis désolé je ne vois pas les choses comme ça. Sur ceux la jeune fille se leva se retirant de sa chambre.

- Attend Dawn ,répliqua le jeune homme alors que la jeune fille s'en été déjà aller. Will soupira avant de se lever à son tour, ses doigts effleurèrent la surface du bureau et son regard se dirigea vers le dossier poser à ses côtés. Il lui semblait que c'était le dossier qu'il avait vu dans les mains de Dawn seulement quelques jours après son arrivé à Smallville. Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reporter son regard vers la porte. N'y voyant personne il prit le dossier et l'ouvrit aussitôt. Ce qu'il lisait lui semblait improbable. Après quelques minutes le jeune homme releva de nouveau ses yeux ,son regard porté sur le vide.

- Dawn dans quoi est-ce que tu t'es encore fourrer ?

**_----_**

**_Le lendemain, _****Chez les Kent**

Lorsque ce matin là Clark descendit l'escalier la bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme de ses parents le refroidir légèrement. Il avait quelque chose d'important à leur dire et il sut dés l'instant que ça nouvelle allait les perturbés tout le long de cette journée. S'arrêtant au milieu des marches il hésita un instant à leur en parler mais sa mère débuta alors,

- Alors Clark tu ne nous en as pas parler hier soir comment c'est passé cette fête foraine ?

Mince sa mère était de suite aller sur le terrain miné ,il finit de descendre les escaliers ne semblant pas vouloir les regarder.

- Euh plutôt bien ,dit-il simplement. Mais son père aperçu quelque chose d'étrange dans son comportement.

- Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

- Si tout va bien.

- Ça n'a pas l'air ,remarqua ensuite Martha. Clark s'assit sur un tabouret face au comptoir respirant profondément avant de se tourner vers ses parents.

- Écoutez...

Apparemment cela n'avait servit à rien de le préciser puisqu'à présent les yeux de ses parents étaient rivés vers lui. Décidément il n'aurait pas une carrière dans la dissimulation. Il reprit alors,

- Hier lorsque nous sommes allé à la fête foraine Dawn et moi nous sommes tombés sur Whitney et Lana ,puis il y a eut ce stand qui mesurait la force où Whit-...

- Oh non Clark tu ne vas pas me dire que tu y as participé ,déclara son père les yeux écarquillés. Clark leva innocemment les épaules.

- Oh non c'est pas possible ,fit son père se levant de sa chaise. Alors que le père du jeune homme s'activait dès l'instant à faire des va et vient dans la cuisine Martha tenta de plus s'informait.

- Et ensuite ?

- J'y ai mit le moins de force possible et c'est justement ça le problème. Sa mère eut une moue en signe de consolation,

- Quoi tu n'es pas parvenu à dépassé le stade des loosers ?

- Bien sûre que non ,fit Clark outré. J'ai touché le stade du surhomme sans un rien d'effort.

- Ça ne m'étonne en rien ,cracha Jonathan à travers ses cent pas. Combien de fois t'avons t-on dit d'éviter ses jeux qui peuvent dévoilé à n'importe qui tes pouvoirs ? Clark tourna son regard vers son père désolé de le décevoir.

- Et est ce que quelqu'un la remarquer ,reprit sa mère.

- Si quelqu'un la remarqué Martha ,il y a tout Smallville au fête foraine, assura Jonathan révolté.

Martha baissa la tête tandis que Clark s'empressait d'ajouter,

- Lana ,Whitney ,Dawn et le propriétaire l'ont remarqué. Au départ ils étaient tous étonnés mais ils ont vite réussi à oublier cette incident.

- Ça c'est ce que tu crois ,dit Jonathan son regard toujours accroché au sol.

- Comment ça ,reprit Martha à l'adresse de son fils.

- En faite lorsque Dawn leur a assuré qu'il y avait une astuce dans le jeu qui permettait de faire monter le galet le plus haut possible leur curiosité s'est dissipé. Et… et son histoire coïncider parfaitement avec les gestes que j'ai effectué. Jonathan leva aussitôt ses yeux du sol les tournant vers son fils.

- Et tu crois qu'elle a-...

- Dawn n'est pas bête papa mais son histoire a eu l'avantage d'être éloquent. Les autres ont tout gober. Son père se gratta la tête ,réfléchissant. Jonathan semblait s'être calmer.

- Le résultat est meilleur que ce que je pouvais croire.

- Oui et Dawn a promit de ne pas poser de question, précisa Clark satisfait.

- Comment ça le résultat et meilleur que tu le pensais ,s'emporta Martha. Le propriétaire a sûrement essayé de son côté et à du remarquer l'arnaque de plus une personne est successible de découvrir le secret de notre fils et toi tu dis que le résultat est meilleur que ce que tu pensais.

Clark et Jonathan tournèrent des yeux surpris vers Martha.

- Dawn est une fille gentille ,compréhensive et agréable mais que sait on vraiment d'elle. Jonathan roula des yeux tandis que Clark eut un sourire,

- Voyons Martha ce n'est qu'une lycéenne qui va en cour dans le même lycée que notre fils que cherche tu à prouver.

- Que Clark dissimule sa vrai nature à des gens qu'il connaît depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que Dawn et pourtant toi tu envisage la suite sans la moindre appréhension.

- Martha ,il n'est pas question que quelqu'un découvre son secret. Dawn a promit à Clark de ne pas lui poser de question c'est un début, et je pense seulement que pour cette fois nous avons eut beaucoup de chance.

- Oui ,heureusement que Dawn était là ,assura Clark.

- D'ailleurs tu lui passeras le bonjour de ma part ,fit Jonathan soulagé.

Sa femme le regarda secouant la tête tandis que Clark prit une pomme dans le panier à ses côtés avant de se lever. Il leur adressa un signe de la main avant de prendre son sac et de s'en allait en vitesse.

**----**

D'un air complètement absent la jeune Mills s'avançait vers un panneau qui s'averrait être l'arrêt du bus scolaire. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas la tête à conduire ,ni de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre d'ailleurs. Malgré ce qui se passait autour d'elle ,la jeune fille était persuadé qu'elle avait le droit de se laisser aller, elle avait le droit de baisser la garde ,même si il était évident qu'elle n'allait pas bien, même si il était évident qu'elle avait besoin d'aide. Mais Dawn n'était pas de ses personnes qui se laisser facilement aidé. Demander de l'aide, demander une autre vision des choses était une marque évidente de faiblesse. Les Mills n'était pas des gens faibles et si certaines choses n'allaient pas dans leur sens ,il fallait qu'elle le devienne. Dawn devait se sortir bravement de des problèmes seule. Les autres ne devaient pas intervenir les autres vivaient leur vie en ne se rendant compte de rien. Les autres grandissaient mûrissaient tandis qu'elle devait se ternir dans de lourd secret. Voilà ce qu'était une petite partie de la dure vie des Mills et cela ne risquait pas de changer avant un bon moment.

Alors que la jeune fille continuait d'avancer vers l'arrêt elle vit Clark et Will près de la station semblant discuter dans la confidence. Elle fronça les yeux alors qu'elle s'avançait d'un pas silencieux vers eux. Ils mirent du temps à la voir et alors que ,maintenant, seulement quelques mètres les séparaient la jeune fille entendit quelques éclats de leur conversation mais surtout la voix un peu plus distincte de Will qui terminé.

- S'il te plait Kent ,tu me rendrais un grand service.

Alors que Clark s'apprêtait à répondre Will lui fit signe de se taire. Le bruit des pas que produisaient les talons de Dawn s'arrêtèrent subitement alors que Clark se tournait vers elle.

- Salut ,débuta le jeune fermier mal à l'aise.

- Salut ,répondit-elle d'une faible voix, de quoi parliez vous ? Clark la regarda longuement. Will l'observa avec perplexité ne comprenant pas son silence.

- De rien... ,assura Will envoyant une tape au jeune fermier afin de le faire réagir.

- Euh... ,fit Clark baissant légèrement la tête. Oui, d'absolument rien. La jeune fille baissa la tête à son tour essayant de chercher son regard.

- Il arrive ce bus ,fit Will regardant au loin. Le jeune fermier jeta un rapide regard à Dawn qui continuait de le regarder. Clark se sentait embarrassé par le poids du regard de la jeune fille sur lui et cette insistance le rendait incapable de lui dire le moindre mensonge. Dawn l'interrogea du regard. Will soupira mettant ses mains dans ses poches puis reportant son regard vers Dawn il exprima une exclamation de surprise presque exagérer.

- Hé ! Tu as quoi à le regarder comme ça ,questionna t-il se plaçant devant lui. Dawn se redressa levant ses épaules l'air faussement innocente.

- On pourrait savoir de quoi as tu peur Will ? Je n'ai rien fait de mal.

- Dis ça à tout ceux à qui tu as fait cracher le morceau en les regardant ainsi.

- Donc vous me cachez bien quelque chose, en conclut la jeune fille. Le jeune homme la pointa rapidement du doigt, avant de reprendre précipitamment.

- Là tu vois je le savais, tu recommences.

- Qu'est ce que je recommences Will ?

- A user de ton charme. Le pauvre Clark était à deux doigts de tomber dans ton piège. La jeune fille roula des yeux.

- Là c'est toi qui exagère Will. Clark va très bien ,pas vrai ,demanda t-elle se déplaçant légèrement afin de pouvoir apercevoir le concerner.

- Oui ,fit le jeune Kent simplement.

- Quoi ,fit l'ami de la jeune Mills se tournant vers Clark l'air interdit.

- Tu vois c'est toi qui te fait tout un film ,dit-elle alors que le bus arrivait enfin. Clark fit un sourire à la jeune fille lui faisant galamment signe de monter en première. Dawn s'exécuta alors que Clark se retournait vers Will assurant,

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu disais ça ,elle me semble allait parfaitement bien.

- Tu es loin de connaître Dawn aussi bien que moi ,elle fait tout pour le cacher c'est tout... salle traître. Si toi elle a réussit à d'hypnotisé ou à t'embobiner peu importe ,précisa-t-il rapidement. Ça ne sera pas aussi facile avec moi. Clark soupira avant de monter à son tour dans l'autocar. Will fini la marche renfrogné que Clark ne l'est pas un minimum soutenu devant Dawn.

Mais sa mauvaise humeur ne dura pas longtemps lorsqu'il vit Chloé lui offrir un large sourire.

- Salut ,dit-il lui rendant son sourire.

- Assied toi ,lui proposa Chloé.

- Euh Lana ne devrait pas être là ?

- Elle attend Whitney un peu plus loin... et puis ne t'inquiète pas maintenant qu'on vit ensemble nos sujets de discussions sont épuisés par moment. Le jeune homme jeta un regard éloquent à Clark avant de se retourner vers Chloé.

- Bien ,fit Will s'asseyant.

Dawn et Clark s'étaient assied au fond du bus et lorsqu'ils passèrent près de Lana, Dawn se retourna vers Clark réfléchissant. La jeune fille trop occupé à regarder par la fenêtre ne remarqua même pas leur présence et à peine furent-ils assied que Dawn reprit d'une petite voix.

- Tu devrais allé lui parler. Clark se retourna vers Dawn et la regarda comme si elle avait dit la pire calomnie du siècle.

- Et pour lui dire quoi ?

- Ben j'en sais rien par exemple que tu l'as trouve jolie ce matin. Clark reporta son regard vers Lana puis reposant ses yeux vers Dawn il assura,

- Okay mais elle doit sûrement attendre Whitney, c'est évident.

- Je m'occupe de Whitney, vas la rejoindre. Clark regarda une nouvelle fois Lana avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Dawn. Le jeune homme semblait hésiter entre le cœur ou la raison.

- Bien imaginons que j'y aille ,tu ne trouverai pas ça bizarre toi que je quitte ma petite amie pour complimenter une autre fille à un mètre de son nez. Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Je suis compréhensive.

- Ou tu essaye tout simplement de te débarrasser de moi.

- D'où te viens cette idée ,déclara Dawn.

- J'en sais rien ,dit-il la fixant, essayant sûrement de voir cette lueur d'absence et de tristesse qu'apercevait si facilement Will dans les yeux de la jeune fille.

Dawn s'éclaircit la voix ajoutant sur le ton de la confidence,

- Puisque ça te réussi d'évité de parler de moi, soit gentleman et...

- Plus sûr de toi

- Exactement.

Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire qui se voulait réconfortant avant de se décaler et de changer de place. Dawn posa lourdement sa tête en arrière. Après quelques secondes elle jeta un rapide regard à Clark avant de le reporter vers l'avant de l'autocar dans un soupire. Elle mit ses écouteurs appuyant et tournant rapidement sur les manettes de son ipod. Elle ferma ses yeux alors que la voix de James Morrison baigné ses oreilles de musique. A peine Clark partit un jeune homme échangea quelques paroles avec deux autres garçons avant de s'avancer vers la jeune fille ,bondé d'assurance,

- Hey ,dit-il d'un sourire. La jeune fille hésita très sérieusement avant de rouvrir les yeux avec lenteur. Le jeune homme debout devant elle ,avait des cheveux d'un blond de couleur blé et des yeux marrons sombre.

- Hey ,ajouta la jeune fille faisant pivoter légèrement sa tête. Le jeune homme sourit à nouveau avant de reprendre,

- Tu es nouvelle ,n'est-ce pas ?

- Sincèrement j'espérais qu'au bout d'un mois je n'aurais plus le droit au terme « nouvelle » mais il faut avouer que oui. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Simple renseignement.

- Si ça peut te faire plaisir ,dit doucement Dawn avant de se retourner vers l'avant du bus. Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un poil reprenant alors la voix mal assurée,

- Je peux m'asseoir ? Dawn s'éclaircit la voix ,se rendant compte de la technique de drague pathétique du jeune homme postait devant elle. A vrai dire elle n'avait pas la tête à ça et d'ailleurs même si ça aurait été le contraire sa réponse n'aurait pas été bien différente pour autant. La jeune fille retira un écouteur fixant le jeune lycéen. Le regard vert de la jeune fille posait sur lui l'intimida légèrement mais il essaya du mieux qu'il pu de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Comment est ce que tu t'appelles ,questionna t-elle. Les yeux du jeune homme brillèrent d'une nouvelle flamme alors qu'il déclara d'un nouveau sourire éclatant aux lèvres,

- Tom, Tom Williams.

- Bien ,dit-elle simplement. Écoute Tom, je suis désolée mais la place est prise. Elle crut que par cette phrase le jeune homme allait se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas intéressé mais Tom retenta pour la troisième fois depuis son arrivé une nouvelle approche.

- Ce n'est que l'affaire de quelques minutes.

- C'est justement ça le problème ,déclara t-elle imperturbable. Le jeune homme eut soudainement honte ,ses pensées emplies d'une confusion qui semblait ressembler à de l'humiliation.

- Je vois ,fit le jeune homme avant de s'en aller. Sans le moindre remord la jeune fille remit son écouteur en ce complimentant de ne pas l'avoir dit de littéralement dégagez de là .

- Oh ,soupira la jeune fille. J'ai raté mon passage préféré.

Alors que le jeune Williams revenait vers sa place ,il vit le jeune Kent s'approchait de Lana, Tom les regarda avec une pointe d'étrange ressentiment.

- Salut ,fit Clark d'un de ses fameux sourire. Il s'assit tandis que la jeune fille se redressa débutant,

- Bonjour Clark.

- Ah je suis désolé je ne t'ai pas demandé tu attendais quelqu'un ,ajouta Clark faussement innocent.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ce n'était pas toi ? Clark eut un sourire posant une main gêné sur sa nuque. Lana fit amusé par sa réaction.

- Je plaisante Clark. Sinon comment vas tu ?

- Moi très bien, j'essaye d'ignorer la maison vide à côté de la mienne.

- De mon côté j'évite d'y penser mais merci de me le rappeler. Le jeune homme affirma de la tête, semblant songer. Lana lui jeta un regard en biais et eut un étrange sentiment de réconfort elle en était persuadé ils étaient fait pour être ensemble. Elle souhaitait tellement que tout cela soit aussi évident des deux côtés. Elle se laissa dire que peut-être que ça l'était ,en y réfléchissant bien Dawn et Clark étaient-ils aussi proche que cela l'un de l'autre ? D'accord ils sortaient depuis peu ensemble mais en cherchant dans ses souvenirs elle ne se souvenait pas avoir aperçu par moment de la tendresse entre eux, ni de l'amour. Bien sûre elle les avait déjà aperçu rire ou bien même s'amuser mais rien de réellement vrai. Mais pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ses sentiments été réciproque ? L'étaient-ils vraiment ?

- Lana ,fit Clark se penchant vers elle. Dis moi tu es toujours là ?

- Absolument ,fit-elle arraché de ses pensées. D'ailleurs j'ai décidé de prendre ta proposition à coeur et de l'accepter.

- De quelle proposition parles tu ?

- Du coucher de soleil que tu as la gentillesse de partager avec moi. Clark eut un sourire réjouie tandis que la jeune fille continuait de penser qu'alors peut-être que si elle prenait les bonnes décisions et s'y mettait tout de suite ,elle et Clark pourraient enfin être ensemble.

Le bus fit de nouveau une halte, et plusieurs personnes pénétrèrent dans le véhicule dont Whitney. A la vue de son petit ami la jeune fille se désillusionna. La tête légèrement incliné sur son siège Dawn était ailleurs et lorsque le jeune footballeur vint se poster devant Clark et Lana, la jeune millionnaire ne réagit pas tout de suite.

- Eh Fordman. Le jeune homme se retourna. Salut.

Whitney jeta un rapide coup d'oeil à Lana et à Clark qui n'avaient même pas remarqué sa présence, avant de s'asseoir près de Dawn.

- De quoi parlent-ils ,demanda-t-il d'un ton bourru.

- Sûrement de fleur et d'arc en ciel. Whitney abandonna le couple des yeux ,avant de fendre son visage en un sourire.

- Enfaîte Dawn euh tu tombes bien puisque je souhaitais te parler. La jeune fille leva sa tête ,avant de la poser sur le dos du siège d'en face.

- Je t'écoute.

Whitney ne parla pas tout de suite la regardant longuement. Il semblait la voir pour la toute première fois, remarquant sa rare beauté qu'il se maudissait à présent de ne pas avoir prit le temps de profité lorsqu'il l'avait croisé en début de semaine au Talon. Sa beauté désinvolte le glaça pendant quelques secondes ,avant qu'il ne reprenne cillant légèrement.

- Euh je n'ai pas prit le temps de te le dire auparavant ,du moins à cause de l'atmosphère de la fête foraine et tout ce qui s'en suit mais je te remercie.

- De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

- Du bien que ça m'a fait de parler avec toi et de penser à autre chose... bref de rire.

- Y'a pas de quoi, dit-elle d'un faible sourire. Ça fait toujours du bien de parler et si tu cherches quelqu'un je suis là.

- C'est gentille de ta pars Dawn. Il fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre, Sinon on se l'a fait quand cette partie de basket ?

- Bientôt je te le promets, Fordman. Mais pas aujourd'hui... (pause) pas aujourd'hui ,répéta t-elle plus bas.

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille avec une pointe de perplexité. Le bus s'immobilisa et la jeune fille ainsi que la totalité du bus se levèrent d'un même mouvement. A la vue de ce spectacle Whitney se sentit étrangement confus. Dawn qui semblait si ailleurs et si fatigué quelques secondes auparavant lui criait déjà,

- Fordman qu'est ce que tu fais encore clouer sur ton siège ?

- Oui j'y vais.

**----**

**Smallville High School**

Dawn se dirigeait vers son casier après avoir laissé Whitney quelques minutes plutôt. Elle lâcha sans ménagement ses affaires dans son casier avant de le refermer précipitamment d'un geste vif. S'approchant de la jeune fille Clark eut un léger sourire avant de reprendre amusé,

- Tu ne penses pas aller en cour les mains ballantes. La jeune fille soupira posant une main sur sa tête.

- Tu as raison ,ajouta t-elle sans réellement faire quelque chose afin que sa change.

- Vu le rangement que tu attribues à ton casier je comprends très bien que tu sois effrayé par le fait de devoir le rouvrir. La jeune fille détourna les yeux ,désorientée. Clark remarqua son malaise et posa une main sur son épaule voulant reprendre mais s'attendant à ce qui l'allait lui dire Dawn se dégagea assurant,

- Je sais.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je n'ai encore rien dit. Dawn jeta un rapide regard vers le jeune homme avant de rouvrir son casier d'un geste las. Plusieurs livres y tombèrent et alors que Dawn se baissait déjà afin de les ramasser Clark les rattrapa en une pile d'un geste précis et rapide. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui mi-admirative ,mi-étonnée.

- Wow dis donc j'en ai de la chance d'avoir un pseudo petit ami avec autant de réflexe.

Clark s'éclaircit la voix ,baissant légèrement la tête. Il savait pertinemment que si son père était là en cet instant ,il lui jetterai un regard des plus contrarier. Alors que la jeune fille se relevait elle vit passé dans le couloir le jeune homme qui l'avait abordé tout à l'heure dans le bus, à sa vue elle fit volte-face. Clark se redressa à son tour s'adossant au casier à côté de celui de Dawn. La jeune fille prit les livres que Clark lui tendait tandis qu'il reprenait,

- De qui est ce que tu te caches ? Dawn remit ses cheveux derrière son oreille alors qu'elle sentait le regard du jeune fermier l'interroger. Elle se décida à ne pas le regarder ,cherchant ses affaires pour son prochain cour.

- De Tom Williams. Pourquoi il est toujours là ,questionna t-elle lui jetant un rapide regard.

- Non. Tu me racontes ?

- Il y a rien à en dire ,dit-elle doucement. C'est pas important.

- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu chuchote ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi quand je te dis qu'il n'est plus là. Dawn tourna enfin la tête vers lui poursuivant,

- Bien sûre que j'ai confiance en toi Clark. Le jeune homme sembla devinait dans ses yeux ce qui se passer. Il eut un sourire avant de se tourner vers le centre du couloir l'air amusé.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ,demanda la jeune fille perplexe.

- Ce qui me fait rire c'est que tu ne peux pas fuir ou te cacher de tout les garçons qui te courent ou te courront après Dawn à pars si tu souhaite avoir le lycée en horreur.

- Tu exagère ,dit-elle baissant la tête.

- Si ce n'est pas parce qu'ils te courent après ou qu'ils te draguent ça sera parce qu'ils te trouveront belle et on est bien d'accord que contre ça tu n'y peux rien.

- Arrête Clark. Personne va me courir après par le bien fait que nous sommes censé être ensemble ,ajouta t-elle les pointant successivement l'un et l'autre du doigt.

- Tu sais il y en a que ça n'arrête pas pour autant. Dawn leva timidement son épaule avant de fermer son casier, ses affaires en main.

- Je t'accompagne ,fit Clark sur ses talons. Dawn se retourna doucement vers lui avant de continuer,

- En faite si ça ne te dérange pas Clark j'aimerais bien me retrouver un peu seule s'il te plait.

- Oh... mais on se retrouve plus tard ,demanda Clark avançant d'un pas. La jeune fille inspira profondément.

- Je sais pas... peut-être bien. On verra. Elle jeta un rapide regard derrière elle avant de reprendre,

- Écoute je suis pressée là, je dois y aller.

- Okay alors peut-être a plus tard ,fit-il légèrement désappointé. Alors que la jeune fille s'empressé de s'en allait Clark la regardait avec un étrange sentiment de doute et d'inquiétude emplissant son esprit.

Will vint se postait près de lui regardant la jeune fille d'un air semblable au sien.

- Alors tu vois que j'avais raison.

- Je confirme et c'est encore pire que je le pensais ,fit Clark d'une voix solennel. Je n'aime pas la voir comme ça.

- Moi non plus et c'est pour ça qu'il faut que tu lui parles.

- Je le ferais ,dit-il envoyant un rapide regard en direction de Will.

- Oui et de mon côté il faut aussi que je m'adresse à quelqu'un qui connaît sûrement la raison de son malaise. Tu me le dis si elle s'ouvre à toi. Clark affirma de la tête avant de faire quelques pas et de s'en allait en direction de son prochain cour. Will n'était pas certain que le malaise de Dawn avait quelque chose à voir avec ce dossier mais il tenait absolument à le découvrir.

A peine le jeune Kent partie Chloé vint voir Will un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hey !

- Hey ,répondit le jeune homme arrachant ses yeux du couloir où la jeune Mills venait de disparaître.

- Tout à l'heure j'ai oublié de te demander ,on mange ensemble ce midi ?

- Euh c'est pas possible ,fit le jeune homme sincèrement désolé. Je dois retourner à la maison ce midi, j'ai quelque chose à y faire.

- C'est compréhensible ,ajouta Chloé d'un sourire forcé. La jeune fille fit quelques pas vers le corridor avant de revenir sur ses pas déclarant,

- Tu me trouves trop collante ? Parce que si c'est le cas je t'assures que-...

- Chloé ,reprit Will l'interrompant. Je ne te trouves pas du tout collante. Chloé soupira semblant soulagé mais annonça tout de même,

- Si tu le pensais tu me le dirais ,n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme avança d'un pas avant de la prendre par les épaules la rassurant doucement,

- Tu ne l'es pas par contre tu es une vrai tête de mule. La jeune fille eut un sourire timide. On mangera ensemble une prochaine fois mais aujourd'hui je tiens à rentrer c'est important pour moi.

La jeune Sullivan fit une moue en signe de compréhension avant que Will lui face un sourire amusé.

**_-- --_**

Tandis que Clark dévalé les marches du premier étage afin de se rendre au rez de chaussée. Le jeune homme vit apparaître de nouveau Lana ,toujours aussi resplendissante.

- Tout vas comme tu veux ,fit la jeune fille en bas des marches. Le jeune homme l'interrogea du regard. Lana s'expliqua alors,

- J'ai cru te voir avec Dawn tout à l'heure ,ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller. Clark pinça ses lèvres reprenant,

- Elle est affreusement distante ses temps-ci. C'est loin de lui ressemblait.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par distante ?

- J'en sais rien mais ça ne me plait pas ,dit-il le regard dans le vide. Lana le regarda longuement ,une question personnelle lui brûlait les lèvres et la jeune fille hésita très franchement avant de le demander au jeune homme.

- Est ce que lorsque tu dis qu'elle est froide tu penses à votre couple ? Clark leva des yeux incrédules vers la jeune fille ne semblant pas vraiment comment répondre à cette question. C'était la deuxième fois que la jeune fille s'essayait à parler de Dawn et lui en tant que couple et pour la deuxième fois il se sentit mal à aise, presque oppressé ne sachant pas vraiment comment y répondre.

- En partie ,dit-il d'un ton clair. Lana se mordit la lèvre ,en silence. Clark eut l'impression qu'elle lui disait quelque chose mais ne su pas dire quoi. Le jeune homme brisa alors le silence continuant,

- Mais elle l'est aussi en vers Will et cela l'inquiète autant que moi.

- Tu penses que c'est grave ?

- J'en sais trop rien ,répéta t-il de nouveau. Enfaîte il me semble que beaucoup de chose m'échappe en ce moment Lana. La jeune fille se raidit légèrement sur place, les paroles naissant de sa bouche semblant lui coûté à chaque syllabe une minute de vie en moins.

- C'est normal que tu t'inquiète en même tant c'est ta petite amie. Tu tiens à elle et ça se comprend ,sinon vous ne seriez pas ensemble ,n'est ce pas ? Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la conversation et Clark se rendit compte que la phrase de Lana lui était adressé comme une question par quoi il devait répondre. Il jeta un rapide regard à la jeune fille qui fixait le sol avec une telle concentration qu'elle semblait y voir au travers.

- Euh oui sans doute ,s'étrangla t-il. Lana secoua la tête dans un ultime sens de répétition,

- Oui sinon pourquoi d'autre... sinon pourquoi. Sur ceux ne lui adressant ne serait-ce qu'un dernier regard la jeune fille s'en alla. Clark fronça les sourcils d'après lui la conversation n'étant pas totalement terminé. Il appela Lana mais la cloche retentit couvrant sa voix. Clark leva les yeux en l'air ,agacé, comme si par ce simple geste le bruit cesserai de se répandre dans le couloir, avant de reporter son regard vers la jeune Lang. La jeune fille avait apparemment essayé de lui dire quelque chose et il avait désespérément échoué sur le plan de la compréhension.

**----**

**Chez les Mills**

Will entra dans la grande maison et posa négligemment ses affaires à l'entrer zyeutant chaque coins de la maison comme s'il s'attendait à y voir surgir un voleur à n'importe quel moment.

- Mr Mills ,s'écria t-il. Un silence lui répondit ,il songea alors qu'il devait être dans son bureau. Puis l'éventualité qu'il doive s'y engouffrait lui fit soudainement peur. Soufflant longuement il se força à frapper à l'énorme porte en chêne se répétant qu'il le faisait pour Dawn.

- Entrer ,fit le père de famille de sa voix grave. Will s'exécuta et à la vu du jeune homme le visage de l'homme s'éclaira aussitôt.

- Billy ,quelle bonne surprise.

- Bonjour Monsieur ,ajouta Will d'un ton contrôlé.

- Qu'est ce qui t'amène ?

- Je suis venu vous parlez de votre fille. A ses mots Will songea que ses paroles ressemblaient à un proviseur venant se plaindre à un parent mais lorsqu'il s'aperçu que le visage de Mr Mills perdit légèrement de la couleur, cette pensée s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle fut arriver.

- Pourquoi il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Non, non ,poursuivit le jeune homme secouant la tête, enfin oui il y a quelque chose. Dawn va mal Monsieur. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi je pense que vous pourriez m'aider à le savoir.

- Et comment je le serai ,mentit le père de la jeune fille.

- Parce que ça semble être quelque chose qui me dépasse.

- Tu es l'ami de Dawn depuis des années ,n'est ce pas ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Si toi même tu ne le sais pas ,comment son vieux père a qui elle ne dit rien pourrait le savoir ? Voyons Billy ,Dawn est une grande fille elle sait très bien se débrouiller toute seule, elle n'a pas besoin de baby sitter tu le sais mieux que personne.

- Oui mais il y a des difficultés qu'on ne peut affronter seul. Qu'il s'agisse de Dawn ou d'autre..

- A pars si on en a vraiment la volonté. Elle en trouvera je t'assure. Will eut l'étrange sentiment que son père savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait. Il s'approcha un peu plus du bureau continuant,

- Monsieur Mills est ce qu'il vous est déjà arrivez de prendre une décision qui vous dévorez l'esprit... Le père de la jeune fille regarda avec plus d'attention Will. Dawn lui avait-elle parler de la menace qui peser sur leur famille ? Il semblait prendre tout cela tellement à coeur comme pour essayer de lui en dissuadé ,de tenter de lui faire revenir sur sa parole.

- Ne vous êtes vous jamais senti enchaîner à un endroit que vous redoutiez, reprit alors le jeune homme. Cet endroit vous fait peur ,cet endroit vous effraye. Vous l'avez toujours redouter mais c'est exactement là qu'on vous pousse à aller et nulle part ailleurs.

L'idée qui venait de traverser l'esprit de Mr Mills s'en alla tel un courant d'air si il savait ne serait que la moitié de la vérité il ne serait pas devant lui a essayé de comprendre pourquoi sa fille allait si mal.

- Pourquoi me dis tu tout cela ?

- Oh oui j'en suis sûr vous l'avez déjà ressentis Mr Mills mais si je vous dis ça c'est parce que moi je n'ai jamais ressentis ne serait ce qu'une partiel de ce sentiment. Tout simplement parce que je suis trop jeune ou bien même parce que je n'ai pas d'endroit que je redoute à ma connaissance mais quand Dawn me dit que c'est exactement ce qu'elle ressens par moment je me sens bête. Je me sens lâche de ne pas pouvoir l'aider peut-être même d'être trop jeune... Je n'en sais rien mais tout ce que j'entends par là c'est que quelque chose va mal et qu'il faut y remédier.

Mr Mills regarda longuement Will. A cet instant tellement de chose passer dans son esprit ,des choses qui ne savait pas comment interpréter comment même comprendre. Il y avait juste un gamin devant lui qui semblait empli de tant d'espoir. D'espoir qui l'avait quitter depuis longtemps. Même si c'était dure à admettre Mr Mills était certain qu'il avait prit la bonne décision. Ça ne servirais à rien Will ne comprendrait pas.

**----**

**Smallville High School**

Dawn assied près d'une table essayé en vain de faire ses devoirs mais ayant la tête ailleurs tout cela lui semblait impossible. Comment se concentrer sur les principes de l'industrialisation quand son père l'incité à manipuler son entourage de la pire des manières qu'il fut. Comment devait-elle réagir ? Comment réussir à se regarder dans une glace après tout ce qu'elle était sensé faire ? Comment dormir, comment vivre ? Sans s'en vouloir continuellement. Elle fit pivoté son stylo entre ses doigts d'une manière adroit avant de poser sa tête sur sa main.

Des images puis des souvenirs lui revinrent en tête. Des souvenirs qui lui semblaient venir d'une vie intérieure tellement elle fut loin, et pourtant sa vie d'autrefois pouvait facilement concurrencé celle-ci sur l'échelle du bonheur.

Elle refit une nouvelle fois pivoter son stylo entre ses doigts.

- Wow il faut absolument que tu m'apprenne à faire ça. Dawn leva les yeux vers Clark, avant de les reporter vers la table.

- C'est le garçon avec qui je partage habituellement mes heures de colle qui me l'a appris, Zach. Plutôt sympas. Légèrement limité mais sympas. Clark s'assied sur le banc lui faisant face déclarant,

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller. Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Je vais bien ne t'inquiète pas. Clark s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre.

- Tu sais j'ai parlé avec Will et il m'a dit que-...

- Ah parce que maintenant tu parles à Will. Je croyais que vous ne vous disiez rien tout à l'heure. Le jeune fermier regarda à gauche puis à droite avant de poursuivre,

- Brièvement... mais c'est pas important. Est ce que tu veux me parler de ce qui cloche ?

- Tout va bien Clark.

- J'en suis pas sûr Dawn. Depuis quelques temps tu es distante ,tu ne parles plus à "personne" mais surtout à Will, tu es de mauvaise humeur et crois moi que quand tu t'y mets le sarcasme et toi faites la paire.

- Okay Kent même si j'avais effectivement quelques problèmes, ils ne concurrenceraient pas avec ceux de la guerre dans le monde pour en faire une telle affaire d'état.

- Je te demande juste de me parler Dawn.

- Je ne tiens pas à te vexé mais si je devais en parler à quelqu'un se ne serait pas toi la première personne à qui je m'adresserais.

En disant cette phrase Dawn savait pertinemment que de son côté tout cela apparaissait comme logique étant donné que sans même qu'il le sache cette histoire le concernait. Mais vu du sien cette remarque était à prendre comme un reproche. En s'entendant lui dire cela ,elle se dit que peut-être la solution à ce problème était peut-être là, devant elle. Le rejeter était sûrement la meilleur solution, loin du jeune homme son père ne pourrait plus la forcer à quoi que ce soit. Résultat même si le jeune homme penserait que Dawn était une fille détestable, il serait à l'abris. N'était ce pas ça le plus important ? Clark baissa la tête et malgré cette remarque le jeune homme s'efforça de le prendre de la meilleur des façons.

- Tu essayes de me blesser parce que tu es en colère. Et je comprends que tu réagisse ainsi. Dawn roula des yeux.

- Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque Kent je ne dis pas ça parce que je suis en colère mais parce que ça ne sers à rien de t'efforçait à agir comme un ami puisque nous ne le sommes pas.

- Se défiler n'est pas la meilleur des manières Dawn. Tu peux dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête je vois ben que tu vas mal, je ne te laisserais pas seule à le supporter.

- Je le supporte depuis dix sept ans, je me supporte depuis dix sept ans alors pourquoi tiens tu as ce point à m'aider. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Je n'ai besoin de personne.

Clark se pencha vers elle assurant,

- Alors tu devras apprendre à me supporter parce que je ne bougerais pas d'un poil avant que tu admettes que tu vas mal. Dawn soupira ,inclinant légèrement la tête. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivé ,elle sentit que peut-être que sa rencontre avec Clark avait quelque chose de plus hasardeux qu'elle l'aurait autrefois songé. La jeune fille l'observa pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix nonchalante,

- Ton insistance m'agace.

- Je sais que tu es en train de mentir. La jeune fille se redressa.

- C'est sans aucun doute la première fois qu'on me dit ça.

- Il y a un début à tout ,dit-il d'un sourire. A la vue du sien Dawn ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- Je préfère ça. Après une légère pause il reprit,

- On se retrouve tout à l'heure pour le déjeuner.

La jeune Mills hocha doucement de la tête. Clark se leva et s'avançant vers elle il lui fit un baiser sur le front. Ils s'échangèrent un sourire avant que le jeune homme s'en aille. Dawn le regarda s'en aller le coeur resserré par la culpabilité. Si la carte de l'éloignement ne fonctionnait pas comment allait elle s'en sortir.

- Mlle Mills ,déclara une voix avant de taper lourdement sur la table. La jeune fille eut un petit sursaut qu'elle regretta sur l'instant lorsqu'elle aperçu le proviseur adjoint penché vers sa table.

- Pourriez vous me dire ce que vous faites seul ici ,alors que vos cours vont commencé dans ,(il regarde sa montre), moins de cent vingt secondes ? Dawn le regardait l'air interdit avant de reprendre sur un ton détaché,

- Oui je le peux. Le silence à la suite de la phrase de la jeune fille l'obligea à reprendre,

- Et bien poursuivez. Dawn eut l'air satisfaite.

- J'étais en train de me demandé en quel année a eu lieu la seconde industrialisation et vous ? L'homme postait devant elle détacha ses yeux de la jeune fille avant de mettre ses mains derrière son dos et de se hisser sur ses pointes d'un mouvement continue poursuivant,

- Mademoiselle pardonnait moi de vous le dire mais vous avez très mauvaise mine. Dawn eut un sourire,

- Vraiment et moi qui vous trouvez d'une rayonnance rare, ça doit franchement faire un drôle de contraste.

- J'estimerai moins de sarcasme de votre pars Mlle Mills. Dawn ne répondit pas. Et ce nouveau silence ce transcrit comme une réelle réjouissance de la pars du proviseur adjoint. Il ne put s'empêcher d'argumenter.

- Est ce du silence que j'entends ? Je baisse les yeux et je vous vois et pourtant il y a ce moment durant lequel il n'y a aucun bruit.

- Enfaîte j'étais encore en train de me demander quel date coïncide avec le début de la seconde révolution.

- Oh je vous en pris ,dit-il d'un ton fatigué. Vous devez très certainement le savoir ? Dawn leva innocemment l'épaule.

- Pasteur, Bell ? Elle fit non de la tête. Bien alors votre cher confrère Einstein.

- Je doute que la seconde révolution est eu lieu au XXe siècle.

- Assez de bêtise Mlle Mills. La jeune fille eut un rire. Et si au lieu de vous jouez de moi vous alliez en cour pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Je m'y rends ,fit-elle doucement. Mr Aaron la regarda semblant perplexe.

- Je vous ai connu en meilleur forme ,assura t-il.

- Ouai moi aussi ,affirma t-elle avant de se lever.

**----**

**Crater Lake**

La jeune Mills assied sur le ponton bordant le Crater lake, balançait ses pieds d'une manière lente. Le soleil commençant à peine son ascension vers le lac répandait l'horizon d'une clarté à en avoir mal à la tête. Mais étrangement Dawn se sentait bien. L'eau était si calme en apparence... oui en apparence parce qu'à l'intérieur l'océan bouillonnait de ses secrets... bouillonnait de ses mystères. Amener à de grande chose de nombreuses merveilles y reposaient. Des merveilles qui contenaient tellement de vie et de larme et qui avait une histoire si difficile au-delà des apparences. Sa surface lisse et belle laissait le doute sur ce qu'elle endurait quotidiennement mais elle était la plus puissante des éléments ,la plus dévastatrice de toute. Polluer sans cesse ,détruit puis gaspiller par d'autre, elle faisait honneur à persister... elle faisait honneur à survivre déguiser derrière de multiples apparences. Le silence qui entourait la jeune fille à présent fit interrompu par un craquement de pas. Dawn se retourna aussitôt.

- Salut ,fit Will les mains dans les poches. Dawn redirigea son regard vers le lac. Tu m'en veux toujours ,reprit le jeune homme.

Lui en voulait-elle ? C'était à ce cinglé de maître chanteur qu'elle en voulait, mais encore une fois elle ne pouvait pas exposé le fond de ces problèmes que ça soit à Clark ou bien même à Will.

- Je t'en ai jamais voulu Will mais peut-être que je devrais commencé.

- Dans ce cas ,pourquoi ?

- J'en sais rien peut-être parce que tu as vu que j'allais mal et que tu es allé en parler à Clark derrière mon dos, que tu m'as mentit à ce sujet et que... Dawn s'interrompit hochant frénétiquement de la tête.

- Puis de toute façon je n'ai pas à me justifier de quel droit tu parles de mes problèmes à mon entourage. Est ce que tu m'as déjà entendu une seule fois te demander de l'aide Will ?

- Je suis ton ami Dawn, je devais t'aidé... je veux t'aidé.

- A faire quoi justement, toi même tu n'en sais rien.

- Je m'efforce d'essayer ,dit-il d'une voix qui ne le ressemblait pas.

- Et bien la prochaine fois n'essaye pas Will.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement déconcerté puis son regard tourner vers l'horizon qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment il poursuivit.

- Pourquoi cherche tu à te détacher de moi ? Dawn sentit de la tristesse dans la voix de son ami et par les simples mots que venaient de prononcer Will ,elle sentit son propre coeur se déchirer en deux. Mais la jeune fille se décida à ne pas se laisser abattre.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Alors explique moi ,ajouta t-il avançant d'un pas.

- Ça ne servirais à rien ,dit-elle imperturbable. Will baissa la tête semblant croire que la jeune fille n'allait rien ajouter de plus. Mais après un silence qui lui parut durer une éternité la voix de Dawn s'éleva de nouveau du profond silence qui s'était installait. Il comprit que malgré ce qu'elle venait de lui dire quelques secondes auparavant elle essayait de lui expliquer à sa manière,

- Je... je fais tout mon possible ,tout les jours mais rien y fait puisque je reste ce que je suis et toi tu arrives en me disant que tout est facile, que la normalité est dépassé. Mais bon dieu Will je rêverais plus que tout de connaître la banalité. Toi ,les autres ne te cours pas après parce que tu es capable de faire des choses différentes du quotidien. On ne te menaces jamais, on ne te poussera pas à bout... en rêvant d'imaginer ce que tu ressens chaque jours. Tu n'auras jamais à prendre des risques complètement absurde, et ne vivras jamais dans la peur. Tu t'apprêtes à vivre la romance du siècle avec ta Chloé alors que tout ça moi je n'y ai pas le droit parce que cette... cette anomalie en moi ne me le permet pas. Tu restes toi, tout simplement. Moi je ne pourrais jamais être moi (pause) tout simplement.

- Dawn ,fit Will s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Tu voulais savoir ce qui n'allait pas et bien tu le sais maintenant Will j'envie la vie des autres et tout ça me rend malheureuse.

Le jeune homme la regardait s'efforçant de se contenir ,la pitié n'avait pas de place dans cette conversation et la compassion encore moins tout ce qu'il voulait s'était que Dawn s'aperçoive qu'il était là pour elle, pour la soutenir. Semblant ressentir ce qu'il songeait sur le moment la jeune fille ajouta d'un ton contrôlé,

- Et je n'ai pas besoin d'être consolé.

Malgré qu'elle soit sur la défensive Will posa ses genoux sur le sol la prenant dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé... désolé, dit-il doucement. La jeune fille enroula ses bras autour de son dos ,apitoyée. Elle ferma les yeux remerciant le ciel d'avoir un ami aussi génial que Will à ses côtés. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait dit une partie restait sur son coeur, elle savait bien que même s'il cherchait à l'aider lui dire les raisons de sa venue à Smallville le mettrait plus en danger qu'autre chose. Et au travers des efforts que Will avait fait pour lui venir en aide il ne savait pas réellement la vérité et même si cette vérité qu'elle lui avait dites était une chose ça ne changerait en rien le quotidien de ses jours ,puisque malgré toutes ses plaintes elle resterait ce qu'elle était et rien ne changerait vraiment. La voix de Will vint bouleverser ses pensées quand elle entendit le jeune homme lui demandait,

- Cette décision si difficile que tu devais prendre, est ce que tu l'as enfin prise ? Dawn prit un certain temps avant de répondre et pourtant,

- Oui depuis longtemps et c'est justement ça le problème.

**_----_**

**_Le lendemain,_ ****Smallville High School**

Clark entrait dans son cour d'algèbre lorsqu'il vit Will installé sur une table près d'un mur de la classe, il se dirigea comme si de rien était vers sa direction avant de prendre le siège qui les séparait d'une rangeait. Will jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au jeune homme légèrement perplexe.

- Ça va Kent ?

- Bien sûre. A part que tu ne m'as pas informé de ce qui s'était passé de ton côté avec Dawn.

- Oh je t'en pris arrête de te conduire comme une femme trompée, je comptais t'en parler aujourd'hui.

- Ah ,fit-il hébété. Et alors ?

- Euh...

Will se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas particulièrement comment commencer. Il connaissait bien Dawn et depuis longtemps mais connaissait certaines choses que Clark ignorait ,il n'avait jamais été un bon menteur enfaîte le mensonge était un prix que Dawn gagnait beaucoup plus souvent que lui. Mais ce qui l'embêter d'autant plus en cet instant été que Dawn ne souhaitait pas qu'il parle de ses problèmes à Clark ou à personne d'autre d'ailleurs ce qui allait être difficile à expliquer au jeune homme. Mais à présent Clark lui demandait des nouvelles de la jeune fille et le jeune Dawson se rendit compte que cela devait être la dernière fois que Clark et lui parleraient des problèmes qui affecteraient la vie de Dawn.

- Will ,est ce que Dawn t'a parlé oui ou non ?

- Non en faite... oui. Clark le regarda bizarrement mais sa curiosité ou du moins son inquiétude fit plus forte.

- Et ?

- Je t'assure elle va mieux.

- Mais qu'avait-elle au juste ?

- Rien de grave un léger coup de barre. Will sentit que cette phrase comportait un soupçon de vérité.

- Tu es sûr qu'elle n'a pas de problème du moins ,questionna Clark.

- Pas que je sache. Kent ,elle va bien.

- Est ce que c'était de ma faute ,questionna le jeune fermier.

Cette phrase eut un étrange déclic dans la tête de Will, et c'est alors que quelque chose lui parut comme indistinct ,quelque chose ne collait pas. Mais quoi ?

Le jeune homme se pencha un peu plus vers la rangé afin que seul Clark ne puisse entendre ce qu'ils avaient à se dire. L'air légèrement embrouillé il confirma alors au jeune Kent,

- Tu sais les temps ont été dure pour Dawn ,avec le déménagement et des tas d'autres truc. Mais aujourd'hui ça va mieux, tu peux aller lui parler tu verras.

- Ça me fait plaisir que tu dises ça parce que je commençais à sérieusement m'inquiéter pour elle.

- Oui moi aussi ,affirma Will le regard dans le vide. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il revoie ce dossier. Soulagé Clark poursuivait alors,

- C'est cool parce que j'ai de tas de chose à lui dire qui lui feront plaisir à entendre. J'aurais tellement voulu que Dawn soit dans son "état normal" pour voir à quel point ça s'arrange avec Lana.

Will confirma de la tête ,l'esprit littéralement ailleurs. Le comportement de Dawn coïncider avec ce qu'il avait lu dans ce dossier mais dans l'attitude de Mr Mills… Il sentit alors que quelque chose de bizarre se préparait. Sa conversation avec Dawn sur le ponton n'avait absolument rien avoir avec Mr Mills alors pourquoi sentait-il que son père était la base de tout ?

Lorsque se fut au tour de la jeune Mills d'entrait dans la classe les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent aussitôt semblant regarder complètement ailleurs. Dawn fit un faible sourire à Clark avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Le jeune Kent prit sa main dans la sienne d'une manière enthousiaste avant de l'embrasser sur le dos de la main. Dawn eut de nouveau un sourire avant de poser une main sur sa tête afin de le décoiffé. A la vue de cette scène Will eut un sourire en coin songeant que Clark en faisait peut-être trop et s'ajouta à lui-même qu'il devait sûrement encore se faire des films sur cette histoire de dossier. Tandis qu'à quelques rangées de là Chloé ne cessait de jeter de multiples coups d'oeil vers Lana qui ne détachait ses yeux de leur main sceller.

Dawn et Clark assied près d'une table semblait ne pas cesser de rigoler. Leur discussion semblait prendre vie devant les nombreux rires qui animait leur discussion. Chloé s'approcha de Lana et fronça légèrement les sourcils à la vue de son ami assise près d'un arbre.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ,questionna la jeune Sullivan s'asseyant à côté de Lana.

- Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils ont l'air heureux ensemble ? Chloé tourna la tête et dirigea son regard vers les concernés. La jeune chroniqueuse eut un soupire en observant Dawn et Clark s'esclaffaient.

- Clark a l'air si épanouis, je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça auparavant.

- Ne te fait pas du mauvais sang Lana, je suis sûre que cette fille n'est rien pour lui. La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Chloé désabusée.

- Cette fille n'est rien pour lui ,répéta t-elle incrédule. Tu plaisante ils ne se lâchent plus ,chaque fois que je le vois elle n'est jamais loin. Depuis quelques jours j'ai cru que lui et moi on se rapprochait mais enfaîte il ne voit que Dawn. Chloé secoua la tête incertaine,

- Mais non ça ne durera pas Lana. Je connais Clark ,il tient beaucoup trop à toi pour sortir avec une autre.

- Ah bon j'en ai pas l'impression ,dit Lana d'une voix triste. Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre doucement. Et puis tu sais je le comprends en même temps Chloé. Dawn Mills est intelligente, incroyablement belle, riche ,excellente comédienne...

- Tout ce que tu viens de dire tu l'es aussi Lana.

- Non pas du tout regarde là. Tout les mecs sont à ses pieds sans qu'elle fasse quoi que ce soit ,elle est plus mature ,plus extravertie, plus femme. Cette fille est radieuse et puis de toute façon moi je suis loin d'être riche.

- De toute façon ce n'est pas ça qui intéresse Clark. Et puis si tu appelle être plus femme se saouler un jour de semaine je peux t'assurer qu'elle l'est. Lana baissa la tête et se mise à arracher les brins d'herbe d'un air agacé. Chloé soupira de nouveau se rendant compte que la mise en accusation n'était peut-être pas la bonne solution afin d'aider son amie.

- Lana tu n'es pas de ses filles qui s'apitoient sur leur sors. Tu es une battante, si tu veux reprendre Clark dans les mains de cette fille tu peux facilement y arriver mais tu dois faire les bons choix pour ça.

- Laisse tomber Chloé, elle a gagné d'avance. La jeune Sullivan secoua frénétiquement de la tête déclarant,

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ?

- Peut-être parce que Clark est bien avec elle ,parce qu'ils sont déjà ensemble ,parce que je suis avec Whitney et que je ne me vois pas le laisser alors que son père a fait une rechute.

- Son père a fait une rechute ,questionna Chloé surprise.

- Oui récemment. (pause) Whitney est au plus bas il parle peu ,il se renferme envers les autres et envers lui-même, en cherchant de l'aide où il peux. Je ne peux pas... je ne veux pas l'abandonner ,dit-elle d'une voix morne. Chloé détourna son regard du couple et regarda Lana avec insistance.

- Est que c'est vrai ? Lana dirigea son regard vers Chloé surprise.

- Bien sûre que c'est vrai je ne me vois pas mentir sur qu-..

- Non ,la coupa Chloé, je te demande si c'est vrai que si Clark demain revenait vers toi ,renonçait à Dawn et te disait que c'est avec toi qu'il voudrait être tu le suivrais ?

Lana reporta son regard vers le couple avec attention. _Pourquoi fallait-il qu__'__ils soient si bien assortis ?_ Elle avait l'impression que Dawn et Clark se complétaient. C'était bête mais même si cela lui faisait mal ,le voir si heureux lui donner en quelque sorte un triste bonheur... Le suivrait-elle ? Sans hésitation mais à l'heure de ce jour la réelle question n'était pas là. Mais est-ce qu'un jour arriverait-elle à délaisser Whitney pour se tourner vers Clark ? Car il était certain à présent que l'amour qu'elle portait pour Clark était mille fois plus fort que celui qu'elle avait pour Whitney. Elle se sentait emprisonner dans une vie et dans un destin qu'elle ne contrôlait plus. Sans se sentir ni la force ni le courage de pouvoir s'en détacher.

- Lana ,fit Chloé afin de la sortir de ses pensées. Va le voir et parle lui.

- Et pour lui dire quoi ,demanda Lana affectée.

- Va le voir et parle lui ,répéta Chloé avant de se lever. Lana la regarda s'éloigné pensive, avant de diriger son regard vers Dawn et Clark toujours assied près de la table. Elle aurait tellement voulu croire que Clark et elle seraient de nouveau ensemble. Cette sensation elle l'avait aussi ressenti à la fête foraine puis d'ailleurs à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble elle et lui mais était ce vraiment ce que le jeune homme voulait ? Ces derniers temps il semblait si distrait si inquiet en vers Dawn. Chloé semblait penser le contraire elle même l'avait penser récemment mais peut-être devait-elle se résoudre sur le fait que Clark tienne plus à Dawn qu'à elle.

**----**

Dawn entra dans les toilettes et s'assied sur le rebord du lavabo. Elle posa sa tête entre ses mains soupirant longuement. Alors que son père la persécutait nuit et jour elle avait l'impression que Clark grandissait et s'épanouissait de jour en jour ,ne cessant de lui parler de Lana puis de ,et il en était persuadé, leur presque couple. Ça en venait à devenir folle.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ,fit une voix à l'entrer. La jeune fille leva la tête portant son regard vers Chloé.

- Ouai ce n'est pas vraiment ma journée.

- Je ne l'aurais pas cru, mais apparemment tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas. Lana aussi se sent mal.

- Le ton dans ta voix laisse présager que tu pense que c'est de ma faute.

- Non je ne crois pas que c'est de ta faute... j'en suis absolument persuadé Dawn. La jeune Mills leva ses épaules l'air nonchalant,

- Ouai bon et bien chacun son opinion.

- Tu n'aimes pas Clark.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu n'aimes pas Clark comme Lana l'aime actuellement.

- Pourquoi me dis tu ça ?

- Parce que si tu l'aimais tu le laisserais vivre son amour en paix avec Lana.

- Pourquoi parce que c'est ce que toi tu as fait ? C'est ça ? Alors que tu aimais Clark tu l'as laissé vivre son amour _en paix_ avec Lang.

Chloé leva un peu plus la tête ne répondant pas. Dawn entreprit de continuer,

- Alors que tu étais folle amoureuse de Kent ,tu as comprit que ça n'était pas réciproque alors tu l'as laissé partir. Dawn la fixa longuement poursuivant alors,

- Je sais ce qui te démolit Chloé, se qui te détruit c'est le fait de savoir qu'étant donner que Clark éprouve des sentiments pour Lana ,il sorte tout de même avec moi alors qu'il n'a pas voulu le faire avec toi. Mais tu te trompe complètement l'amour et l'amitié sont deux choses différentes et si Clark n'a pas voulu les mélanger avec toi c'est peut être parce qu'il tient à ton amitié. Il est libre de faire ce qu'il lui chante Chloé si Lana et Clark souhaitent être ensemble ils le peuvent ,assura t-elle à Chloé. La jeune Sullivan hésita un instant à répliquer avant de faire route inverse, toute fois elle revint sur ses pas,

- Je... je non... tu te trompe sur moi... Dawn eut un sourire ironique ,baissa la tête puis la releva quelques secondes après déclarant sur le ton de la confession.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça si tu ne veux pas que j'en parle à Clark je n'en dirais rien.

- Ce n'est pas de Clark dont je parle… je tiens à Will je souhaiterais recommencer à zéro avec lui tant que je sais que mes amis sont heureux ça me suffit. Ce que je sais aussi c'est que Lana et Clark l'un sans l'autre ne le seront pas.

_Et tu dois avoir sûrement raison Chloé _,songea Dawn la regardant à présent s'en aller.

Mais étonnement après cette conversation la jeune fille ne se sentit pas particulièrement mieux. Des amis essayaient d'en aidé d'autre pour au final se trouvait eux même dans une triste solitude. Elle se demanda alors si Will méritait une fille qui éprouvait encore quelques sentiments pour son meilleur ami.

**----**

**La grange**

Quand Lana monta les escaliers de la grange Clark était débout près de sa fenêtre qui laissait voir une nuit tombante. Elle s'arrêta sur la dernière marche comme ayant peur d'approcher un peu plus. La jeune fille détailla la grange avec un certain recul ,la pièce semblait accueillante et chaude baignait des derniers rayons orangés qui s'y perdaient. Des souvenirs lui revinrent à l'esprit et un étrange sentiment de vide lui remua l'estomac ,plus elle y réfléchissait et plus immergeait de son esprit des souvenirs qui l'avait rendu heureuse. Tel un tableau noir se dressant devant elle ,Lana avait l'impression que les plus beaux souvenirs qu'elle avait partagé dans cette grange allait être effacer à coup de saut d'eau. Elle inspira profondément avant de signaler sa présence.

- Toc, toc. Le jeune homme se retourna lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

- Tu arrives pile à temps.

- J'espère bien ,dit-elle avant de s'avancer vers la grande fenêtre. Il eut un moment de silence avant que Lana n'interrompe ce silence débutant,

- On s'est vu peu aujourd'hui.

- C'est vrai mais on se rattrape ,ajouta t-il fixant le ciel.

- Ouai ,fit la jeune fille faiblement. Après quelques instants la jeune fille reprit doucement,

- Tu es heureux Clark ?

- En ce moment ? Très et toi ? La jeune Lang eut une mimique avant de reprendre,

- C'est difficile à dire, j'aimerai que les choses soient plus facile…

- Mais rien ne l'est, c'est ça ?

Lana tourna son regard vers le jeune homme qui regardait le ciel avec une insistance presque attendrissante. Les sentiments étaient tellement dure à dévoilé ,mais si futile à exposer. Ce qu'elle aurait voulu c'est se blottir dans ses bras et ne plus jamais s'y dégager et pourtant elle semblait percevoir des montagnes de choses entre lui et elle.

- Celui-là seul connaît l'amour qui aime sans espoir ,susurra t-elle.

- Quoi ,fit Clark se tournant vers elle.

- C'est une phrase d'un auteur allemand.

- Oui je sais mais pourquoi aimerais tu sans espoir ?

- Parce que nous sommes amis. Clark cilla ,sentant vraisemblablement qu'il était passé à côté de quelque chose.

- …Et que tu tiens à elle ,reprit Lana d'une faible voix. Et en tant qu'ami on souhaite juste se voir plus heureux qu'à l'accoutume et tu l'es... tu viens de me le dire. Clark parut déstabilisé il avait l'impression d'ouvrir la bouche mais qu'aucun mot n'y sortirai de toute façon. Il sentait que le sol se déchirer en deux et qu'inévitablement Lana s'éloigner de lui.

- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ,réussit-il à articuler.

- Si et c'est justement ça qui m'affecte. Tu as fait un trait sur le passé et j'en avais un peu ma place.

- Mais c'est dans le présent que je veux que tout s'accompli. Elle fit un triste sourire avant de poursuivre doucement,

- Alors je te souhaite bonne chance. Clark la dévisagea les sourcils froncés. Il ne comprenait pas ce revirement de situation, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Lana régissait ainsi tout ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant était son coeur qui s'émietté morceau par morceaux. Cette situation l'échappé et il aurait tellement voulu dire quelque chose pour la retenir mais la direction même de ses pensées n'allaient pas dans le même sens. La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'oeil vers l'horizon ne souhaitant pas divulgué à Clark sa tristesse. Il prit sa main dans la sienne voulant reprendre,

- Lana dit moi ce que je dois faire pour... Le jeune homme s'interrompit alors que la jeune fille dirigea son regard vers lui. Il lui sembla que Lana voulu lui dire quelque chose mais s'abstenu retirant sa main de la sienne,

- Je suis désolée. Sur ceux la jeune fille s'en alla ,laissant un Clark complètement décontenancé derrière elle. Le jeune Kent continuait de fixer sa main que la jeune fille avait repoussé quelques secondes plutôt avec une lueur d'absence dans le regard. Même pas quelques instants plus tard il entendu la voiture démarré vers une destination qui se trouvait à des kilomètres d'ici mais surtout à l'abris de lui. Clark sentit l'envie d'exploser sa colère mais le chagrin reprit vite le dessus le forçant à s'asseoir au pied de sa fenêtre. Regardant d'un air perdu les escaliers de la grange comme s'il s'attendait à revoir surgir de là Lana, il se sentit pathétique à chercher l'amour de quelqu'un qui n'en voulait apparemment pas.

On dit qu'il n'y a pas d'amour sans peine, et pourtant, depuis l'aube du temps les gens s'aiment.

**----**

**Chez les Mills**

Dawn entra dans sa chambre et prit le dossier posait sur sa commode avant de le feuilleté avec attention. Le fait que le dossier est changé de place ne sembla pas la déranger.

- Vous vous êtes enfin décider à le regardait ,affirma une voix grave à l'entrer de la chambre. Dawn eut un sursaut posant une main sur son coeur. Elle jeta un rapide regard au détective avant de préciser,

- Ce n'est pas celui-là.

- A bon et de quoi parles celui-là ?

- De recherche expérimentale sur des personnes à capacités mais c'est pas important.

- Et ces recherches étaient-elles là pour vous ou pour quelqu'un d'autre ? Dawn lui jeta un regard froid sans pour autant répondre à sa question avant qu'il ne poursuive,

- Je remarque que les doutes ainsi que les nombreuses choses qu'à éviter de vous dire le jeune Kent vous a poussé à aller sur le chemin que vous deviez prendre.

- Qu'est ce que vous essayez de me dire avec vos sous-entendu à deux sous. Que j'ai pris la bonne décision ?

- Exactement ,précisa Ed.

- Alors dites moi pourquoi je ne remarque rien ?

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Pourquoi je ne me sens pas plus légère ? Pourquoi j'ai toujours ce noeud dans l'estomac et cette envie irréversible de vomir ?

- Peut-être que vous savez que la route est encore longue ,continua le jeune homme parcourant la pièce.

- Je ne pense pas que ça sois ça ,dit-elle se dirigeant vers la fenêtre de sa chambre.

- Alors pourquoi avoir choisi de le faire ?

- Peut-être que je me dis que si ce n'est pas moi c'est d'autre qui le feront. D'autre sans remord ,d'autre sans pitié ,d'autre qui se moqueront bien de savoir que des tas de gens peuvent en souffrir. Je le sens en sécurité avec moi.

- Vous êtes conscience que c'est une forme de protection très étrange ?

- Peut-être que vous avez raison mais je me suis laissez dire que les gens différents devaient peut-être accomplir des choses différentes.

- Et qu'avez vous de différent Dawn ?

- J'aurais cru que mon père vous l'aurez dis.

- Votre père et moi il y a certaines choses qu'on évite de se dire Dawn.

La jeune fille eut l'étrange pressentiment qu'il parlait de la recherche qu'elle lui avait demander de faire sur le dossier qui se trouvait à présent dans son tiroir. Quand il n'y avait pas si longtemps de cela elle refusait absolument d'ouvrir ce dossier alors qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui elle y connaissait les moindres détails.

La jeune fille soupira observa sa montre avant de reporter son regard vers l'extérieur. A travers les rideaux ,une silhouette se distinct.

- Mr Kent ne devrait pas tardé à vous contactez ,dit-il sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Merci pour vos conseils mais je ne suis pas encore sénile je sais ce que je fais ,ajouta t-elle se dirigeant vers la sortie de sa chambre. Ed la regarda s'en aller une pointe de doute ainsi que de la peur mêler à son esprit. Sortant son portable de sa poche il parvenu tout de même à esquisser un faible sourire. Portant son portable à son oreille il ajouta enfin,

- Contrairement a toute attente elle a commencé.

**_-- --_**

A la porte quelques coups se firent entendre. Dawn déjà derrière la porte inspira profondément les yeux clos ,elle se força à compter jusqu'à trois avant d'ouvrir la porte lui faisant face. Accommodant son geste d'un sourire ,elle le perdit peu à peu en remarquant la mine défaite de Clark.

- Je peux entrer ,fit le jeune homme évitant son regard. Dawn se décala et alors que le jeune homme s'engouffrait dans la maison Dawn ferma la porte avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Dis moi et tout de suite ce qui ne va pas ?

- Elle… elle a… Lana a perdu espoir !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par perdre espoir ?

- C'est elle qui me l'a dit elle... elle est persuadée que nous deux c'est pour... pour... il s'arrêta posant ses mains sur sa tête. C'est de la folie, je suis en train de perdre la personne que j'aime le plus sur cette planète et j'ai l'impression de couler. Dawn s'approcha de lui.

- Clark peut être as tu mal compris si Lana t'aime elle ne t'abandonnera pas.

- Elle a perdu espoir je te dis, elle croit que je suis plus heureux que n'importe qui et que je veux qu'on ne soit que des amis... des amis Dawn !

- Du calme ,ajouta Dawn posant une main sur sa nuque regardant d'un air décontenancé à droite puis à gauche. On va bien trouver quelque chose je te le promets.

- Et comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Parce que j'ai foi en vous. Je… je suis persuadée qu'elle tient à toi.

Clark la regarda mais son esprit se perdit dans ses pensées beaucoup trop agités pour se concentrer. Après quelques secondes il reprit alors,

- Dawn elle est tout ce que j'ai, je veux dire je veux pas la perdre... je veux pas. Dawn le regarda perturbé ,troublée. Alors que Clark faisait les cent pas dans l'entré de sa maison ,elle sentit que quelque chose d'indescriptible… quelque chose de fort s'était casser en elle.

- Écoute Clark résiste à l'angoisse, elle changera d'avis je ferais tout pour.

- Tu me le promets ,demanda Clark levant des yeux bouleversés vers elle. Dawn hésita quelques secondes. Avait-elle le droit de promettre des choses qu'elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait probablement pas accomplir ? Les yeux désorientés du jeune homme la convaincue.

- C'est une promesse. Après une légère pause elle reprit doucement, je remarque que c'est de ma faute. Si Lana a fait ça ,c'est que ça vient de moi.

- Non Dawn non ,le seul qui peut culpabilisé c'est moi ,c'est moi qui est accepté que tu m'aides ,c'est d'ailleurs moi qui t'en ai demandé tu n'y es pour rien... pour rien.

Dawn observait le jeune homme qui endossait toutes les responsabilités sans aucun ressentiment envers elle sans la moindre rancoeur que certain aurait porté sur elle. Et un sentiment d'amertume prit corps de sa personne. Alors que le jeune homme s'assied lourdement sur les marches de son escalier la jeune fille sentit une onde de honte montait en elle ,qui était-elle pour choisir ce qui était bon ou pas ? Qui était-elle pour choisir son destin ? Elle s'accroupit afin que le jeune homme puisse la voir,

- Clark je… je regrette.

**----**

La nuit était à présent complète lorsque Dawn entra dans sa chambre. La lune éclairait la chambre d'un bleu sombre alors que la jeune Mills parcourait la pièce d 'aller retour d'un mouvement nerveux. De rage elle balança un coup de pied dans sa commode ,faisant tomber de nombreux CD et des livres sur le sol dans un énorme fracas.

- Tu devrais faire attention. La jeune fille se retourna vers son père à l'encadrement de la porte. Sans un mot Dawn contourna son lit avant d'y aller s'asseoir. Son père entra dans la chambre.

- Billy est venu me voir. Un garçon très intelligent mais je dois dire que c'est le coup du faux dossier qui la lancer sur la mauvaise piste. La jeune fille ne répondit pas regardant par la fenêtre d'un air concentré.

- Je suis si fier de toi Angel ,tu ne dois pas culpabilisé, tu as fait le bon choix. Il avança un peu plus vers sa fille qui semblait ne pas l'entendre. Il comprit qu'elle lui en voulait sûrement.

- Si tu te sens mal c'est parce que ce n'est que le début ,tu verras que par la suite on s'y fait. Ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Le principal c'est que tu es débuté Dawn.

Dawn le regard au loin ,prit énormément de temps avant de sortir d'un état de pensé, tandis que son père la regardait avec des yeux pénétrant.

- De la confiance ,dit-elle doucement.

- Qu'as tu dis Angel ?

- Après tout ce que je lui ai dit… après tout ce que je lui ai fait il garde toujours confiance. Parce que tout ce qu'il souhaite c'est d'être près de ceux qu'ils aiment et dis moi pourquoi ce n'est pas ce que je ressens ? Pourquoi je me sens mieux seule ,qu'avec n'importe qui ?

- Parce que tu sais que la confiance n'est pas une chose qui se donne facilement.

- Je fais tout mon possible Pa' mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas comme ça je ne suis pas comme toi. Je ne me sens pas mal parce que ce n'est que le début , je ne m'y ferais jamais voilà tout.

- Tu y arriveras parce que tu es forte et que tu es ma fille.

- Je ne suis pas forte papa, je n'aime pas manipuler les gens comme tu le fais et... et tu... Je n'aime pas ce que tu as fait de moi. Je ne veux pas continuer et je ne continuerais pas.

- Tu le dois pourtant ,fit-il d'un ton grave.

- Donne moi une raison de séparer deux personnes qui s'aiment... quand moi-même je ne sais pas ce qu'est réellement l'amour. Il faut tant, et tant de larmes pour avoir le droit d'aimer. De quel droit interdire quelque chose qui m'est complètement inconnu ? Pourquoi au final ? De la peine et du ressentiment… si ce n'est pire. Alors pourquoi privé ce droit au autre, c'est inhumain quand on se rencontre qu'ils sont si jeunes mais qu'ils s'aiment tant.

- Tu dois fermer les yeux sur ça ,arrête dont d'être si susceptible ,tu dois te focalisé sur pourquoi nous sommes là.

Pendant un moment Dawn n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Elle entrouvrit ses lèvres n'y sortant que quelques sons assourdit par sa stupéfaction. La jeune fille regarda enfin son père.

- _Si susceptible_... je refuse d'être sans coeur. Autant me demander d'arrêter de penser. C'est... Non si les remords ne font pas partie de toi je regrette mais j'ai une conscience.

- C'est trop tard Dawn.

- Non il est jamais trop tard, pas tant qu'ils s'aiment.

- Arrête dont Dawn d'être aussi morose. Pourquoi retourner en arrière alors que tu as déjà menti à Will ? Avec ce dossier d'abord puis ensuite pour qu'il n'est plus de soupçon. Tu souhaite arrêter Dawn alors que tu as déjà amadoué ton entourage à la perfection pour que Clark s'inquiète au maximum de ce qui te rend aussi distante pile au moment où tu savais que Lana fonderait des espoirs sur leur futur couple.

Les paroles du père de Dawn finirent de piétiner son cœur à la perfection. L'étalement et la mise au point de la souffrance qu'elle avait disperser autour d'elle ces deux derniers jours lui semblèrent cent fois pire dicter avec tant d'orgueil dans la bouche de son père. Will son meilleur ami ,c'était inquiété pour de fausse raison et tout cela d'une manière calculer au détail près.

- Je n'ai pas voulu de tout ça…

- Je le sais bien Dawn mais en laissant ce dossier dans ta chambre tu savais que Will allait s'y intéressé surtout après que tu lui es exposé tes sentiments avec tant de conviction. Tu savais qu'il voudrait trouver la source de ta perturbation et ce dossier en été une très bonne. Dawn eut une soudaine envie de ne plus exister. Son père reprit comme pour l'achever.

- Il fallait pour que sa marche qu'il en parle à Clark et tu t'es servie de Will pour qu'il soit l'intermédiaire entre Clark et toi.

- Mais j'espérerai qu'il ne le fasse pas ,déclara-t-elle d'une voix brisé. Will est mon ami je ne voulais pas qu'il tombe dans le piège.

- En un sens si ,mon ange.

- Non… non ! Je voulais qu'il ouvre les yeux je voulais qu'il voit ce qui n'allait pas… Et ça aurait pu changer si tu lui avais dit la vérité lorsqu'il est venue te voir dans ton bureau. Si tant de gens souffrent c'est de ta faute ! Tu t'en moque bien de Will ,Clark ou bien Lana ce qui t'importe c'est toi et encore toi. Elle fit une légère pause avant de redirigeait son regard de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- C'est horrible je... Je m'en veux tellement ,dit-elle posant sa tête dans ses mains. Son père vint vers elle s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

- Mon ange voyons arrête tu-…

- Et arrête de me parler comme si j'étais une gamine de six ans. Ouvre les yeux papa. Ouvre les… Elle fit de nouveau une pause inspirant profondément espérant par là se calmer au maximum.

- Je m'en moque de ce qui pourrais arriver à notre famille… Je veux dire enfin papa ce cinglé qui nous fait chanter ne fait pas parti de la mafia chinoise pour se conduire comme de tel lâche.

- Dawn tu ne dois pas dire ça ta famille t'aime.

- Mais m'aime t-il assez pour sacrifier nos vies ainsi que beaucoup d'autre ?

- S'apitoyer sur son sort ne sert à rien.

- Et gâcher la vie d'un adolescent sert à quelque chose peut-être. Tu ne sais pas ce qui lui veulent. Voyons papa c'est un gamin et ils vont... ils vont...

- Ça ne dois pas t'affecter ,dit-il posant une main sur son bras. Dawn se dégagea aussitôt,

- Ça ne dois pas m'affecter ? Bon dieu est ce que c'est un monstre que j'ai devant moi. Comment arrives tu à dormir la nuit ? Son père ne répondit pas la regardant avec insistance.

- Si c'est à moi que ça arrivais si des gens fouillaient dans ma vie sans répit, m'espionner jour et nuit. Je souhaiterais qu'il y est quelqu'un qui ouvre les yeux et regarde autour de lui. Dawn sentit une onde de mal être prendre corps en elle, comme si le ciel s'ouvrait en deux ,comme si les ténèbres l'engloutissait comme si elle espérait intérieurement que ce qu'elle disait s'accomplirai.

- Je souhaiterais qu'il y est quelqu'un qui soit à mes côtés pour m'aider. N'as tu pensé ne serait ce qu'à ses parents, comment réagirais tu toi si quelqu'un voulait m'arracher de ma famille ? Mr Mills voulut ajouter quelque chose mais hésita avant de se rétracter.

- Je me rends compte que j'ai plus confiance en lui qu'en toi papa. Je n'ai... je n'ai pas la moindre confiance en toi. J'en viens même… Elle soupira. J'en viens même à me demander si il y a vraiment ce cinglé derrière tout ça...

- Ne dis pas ça Angel.

- …Si ce n'est pas toi qui me veut tant de mal ,reprit-elle comme si son père ne l'avait pas interrompu.

- Jamais Dawn jamais. Tu es… Vous êtes tout ce que j'ai. J'essaye de te protéger du mieux que je peux.

- Alors pourquoi papa... pourquoi ? La jeune fille leva la tête semblant regarder dans le vide à travers une fenêtre où un ciel sombre apparaissait. Elle pinça ses lèvres ne voulant pas exploser sa peine.

- Pourquoi cherches tu à enlever à Clark ce qui te tient tant à cœur ? Si je continu je vais en devenir folle papa… C'est au dessus de moi. Je ne suis pas forte ,loin de là, et si pour toi être forte c'est ce comporter ainsi alors je n'y tiens pas. Garde cette force en toi ,je n'en veux pas.

Elle sentit des larmes lui montait au yeux et se forçant à ne verser aucune larme, elle hocha nerveusement la tête. Pleurer à quoi bon ,les larmes n'épancherai pas sa peine ,ni son mal être…

- Désolé ,dit-elle doucement. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi ,répéta t-elle avant de se lever. Et je n'en aurais plus jamais ,dit-elle avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Attend Dawn...

Mais la jeune fille ne se retourna pas continuant son chemin. Seul au milieu de cette nuit affreusement sombre Mr Mills se demanda comment un seul homme pouvait à ce point anéantir tant de vie. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose s'était rompu en lui ,il avait l'impression que Dawn lui en voudrait à jamais. Un chapitre de l'histoire s'était tourné et déjà il sentait que revenir en arrière serait du domaine de l'impossible. Est ce parfois à un esprit jeune qu'il faut le plus se fier.

**A suivre...**

**

* * *

  
**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu, surtout dites moi ce que vous en pensez.**

**-Elvy-**


	19. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'un défi

**Chapitre très musicale, trois chansons au menu: "Only You", "Looking For love" & "All I Want For Christmas Is You". Vous pouvez aussi écouter "Just Like A Star" (la première chanson du chapitre) mais ce n'est qu'une chanson d'ambiance contrairement aux autres plus importe. Mais je vous l'ai rajouter quand même (cf: ITAOTA's Soundtracks) ^^**

**A tout ceux qui on 17 ans cette année, moi il se trouve que c'est cette nuit. =)**

* * *

**Chez les Mills**

La jeune fille dans son lit ne dormait pas. L'épanchement de son père avait laissé place au fantôme de Dawn depuis maintenant un certain temps. Elle n'avait enfaîte pas réussi à fermer l'oeil de la nuit... ou plutôt des nuits. Et elles étaient assez longues à vrai dire. Si longue qu'elle avait eut l'impression de voir chaque minutes de chaque heures défilées; incapable de se lever, incapable de bouger. La lumière traversant les rideaux laissés apercevoir des motifs sur le sol dans une teinte orangée, où au centre s'affichait l'ombre d'un 17 qui se prolongeait dans une forme interminable, de son lit jusqu'à la porte. Elle eut un premier sourire depuis maintenant quelques jours, se retournant vers un meuble où trônait un énorme bouquait d'orchidée.

- Il est adorable.

Le réveil de la radio sonna avant de laisser entendre une chanson diffusé sur les ondes. La jeune fille sortit rapidement de son lit et dans la précipitation se buta le pied sur sa table de chevet. Elle lâcha un petit cri sautillant sur place. Préoccupée elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain boitant légèrement. Elle eut un frisson lorsque le froid fit grelotter ses jambes découvertes. Dawn s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo, respirant profondément le miroir lui rendit son reflet. Ses yeux verts se fixèrent un instant, elle semblait chercher quelque chose. Méritait-elle tout ce qui lui arrivée ? Lorsqu'elle se regardait dans la glace elle avait tendance à se dire, qu'après tout ce qu'elle avait fait, elle le méritait peut-être bien.

_"- Est ce que tu m'as déjà entendu une seule fois te demander de l'aide Will ?_

_- Je suis ton ami Dawn, je devais t'aidé... je veux t'aidé._ _Je m'efforce d'essayer._

_- Et bien la prochaine fois n'essaye pas Will."_

La jeune fille ouvrit une trousse puis prit un élastique afin de s'attacher les cheveux. Dawn eut un moment d'absence semblant réfléchir tandis que l'image de son beau visage fronçait les sourcils à travers le miroir. Absolument tout était planifié, de la "fameuse" découverte de Will, aux reproches que se feraient Clark. Elle leur avait fait du mal et elle en était plus que consciente.

_"- Arrête dont Dawn d'être aussi morose. Pourquoi retourner en arrière alors que tu as déjà menti à Will ? Avec ce dossier d'abord puis ensuite pour qu'il n'est plus de soupçon. Tu souhaites arrêter Dawn alors que tu as déjà amadoué ton entourage à la perfection pour que Clark s'inquiète au maximum de ce qui te rend aussi distante pile au moment où tu savais que Lana fonderait des espoirs sur leur futur couple."_

Dawn secoua la tête souhaitant retirer la voix de son père de sa tête ainsi que tous ses souvenirs de sa mémoire. Elle prit sa brosse à dent, plus elle écoutait cette chanson à la radio et plus elle déprimait. "_Skinny Love"_ de Birdy lui donnait envie de pleurer. La jeune fille se dirigea vers la chaîne stéréo changeant plusieurs fois de stations de radio, elle tomba sur _like a star de_ Corinne Bailey Rae rien de plus gai et pourtant cette chanson lui rappelait de bons souvenirs. Elle alla se rincer avant de retourner de nouveau dans sa chambre, de nouveau un sourire s'afficha sur son visage lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers le bouquet de fleur. Elle effleura les pétales de ses mains de peur de les abîmer. Elle retira le carton en forme de dix sept au dessus du bouquet avant d'approchait un peu plus les fleurs de son visage. Les orchidées étaient ses fleurs préférées et rien qu'à leur vue cela lui donnait un certain réconfort. Dawn appréciait le geste et pourtant... Des frappes se firent entendre à la porte.

- Je suis pas là ! ,s'écria la jeune fille regardant les fleurs avec une concentration particulière. De nouveaux des tapes se firent entendre. La jeune fille soupira,

- Je jures que si ce n'est pas Taylor Lautner en personne qui est derrière cette porte... ,ajouta t-elle serrant les dents.

Dawn ouvrit la porte, n'y voyant personne elle eut un rictus songeant qu'encore une fois ça devait être sa soeur, Tillie, qui s'amusait à la faire tourner en bourrique. S'apprêtant à fermer la porte elle vit une étrange boite au pied de celle-ci, en faite c'était plutôt un paquet. Elle fronça les sourcils s'accroupissant, la jeune Mills regarda dans les environs. Mais ne remarquant personne elle se décida à l'ouvrir, tout d'abord une lettre se présenta devant elle puis elle en retira un collier où pendait un pendentif en forme d'ange qui tenait entre ses mains les lettres _"DM"_. Elle eut un léger sourire attendrit par cette attention, Dawn retira le présent de sa boîte le regardant de plus près. Le collier était en or blanc et les deux côtés de la chaîne était incrusté dans le pendentif de sorte que le pendentif et la chaîne ne face plus qu'un. Elle prit ensuite l'enveloppe qui lui était adressé et la décacheta. Sur la lettre elle put lire les quelques mots à son attention.

_"A partir d'aujourd'hui tu pourras admettre avoir 17 ans..."_

- Ah j'y crois pas, fit-elle d'un rire. On aura tout vu. Le jeune homme à la bordure du couloir eut un sourire à sa réaction.

- Joyeux anniversaire Dawn Mills. La jeune fille releva la tête, avant de se redresser. A la vue du jeune homme quelque chose la glaça de l'intérieur mais elle s'efforça de ne rien laisser paraître.

- Je savais que ce cadeau ne pouvait venir que de toi. "Made in Kent" ça m'étonne que tu ne l'ai pas fait imprimer sur la boîte, dit-elle en observant le paquet.

Il eut un sourire, désabusé.

- Du moins est ce qu'il te plait ? ,questionna t-il.

- Oui il est absolument magnifique. Je te remercie et je te jures que si ce n'était pas mon anniversaire je n'aurais pas pu garder ce cadeau.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai du mal à te croire.

- Hé ! ,fit Dawn tapant avec exagération le sol du pied. Clark eut un léger sourire avant de reprendre.

- Je dois t'avouer que mon père m'a un peu aider pour la finance de cette merveille.

- Je suppose aussi que cette justification viens de sa part.

- Absolument tu me vois vraiment venter les mérites financiers de mon père devant toi, il y a des choses beaucoup plus flatteuse à dire. Dawn eut un rire.

- Et pourtant tu viens de le faire. Tu vois que tu en as de l'estime.

- Oui parce que c'est toi... juste parce que c'est toi. La jeune Mills le regarda avec attendrissement puis après un instant elle reprit,

- Mes parents savent que tu es là ?

- Non.

- Et je ne comptes pas leur dire que tu es passé alors donne toi la peine d'entrer je t'invite.

Clark s'exécuta à vrai dire c'était la première fois qu'il rentrait dans la chambre de la jeune fille. Tout comme le reste de la maison sa chambre était spacieuse et représentait au minimum deux fois la sienne. Les murs étaient d'une teinte bleu pâle faisant penser à un ciel dégagé, juste à l'entrer de la chambre on pouvait apercevoir à sa droite la table de chevet disposé juste à côté du gigantesque lit en baldaquin puis en face de celui-ci le bureau où reposait ses affaires de cour disposait dans un désordre rare à atteindre. A la gauche du bureau la chaîne hi-fi qui reposait sur un meuble et à sa droite la fenêtre où reposait un énorme bouquet de fleur.

- Waouh dis donc ta chambre est… impressionnante Dawn.

- Ouais je sais le plombier m'a dit la même chose la semaine dernière ,ironisa t-elle tout en fermant la porte.

- Je vois que je ne suis pas le premier, assura Clark le regard tournait vers la fenêtre. Dawn ne comprit pas tout de suite où il voulu en venir, craignant un instant qu'il n'est pas comprit sa blague. Elle suivit son regard.

- Oh oui si tu veux mais ça ne compte pas vraiment il habite sous mon toit. C'est de la part de Will, il sait que j'adore les orchidées et les camélias. Elle s'avança vers le bouquet le regard perdu. En faite il doit bien être le seul à le savoir, c'est comme pour mon anniversaire seul Will… et maintenant toi veuillez bien me porter de l'importance aujourd'hui... Mais j'en ai prit l'habitude.

- Ne dis pas ça Dawn. Qu'est ce tu fais de tes parents ?

- C'est justement d'eux dont je te parle Kent. Ça les importent peu de savoir quelle âge à leur fille, ce qui les préoccupent davantage c'est juste eux et leur travail. Rien de plus rien de moins, assura t-elle s'asseyant sur son lit.

- Je suis sûr que tu te fais une fausse idée d'eux, un anniversaire ça ne s'oublie pas comme ça, rassura Clark s'avançant vers elle.

- Ah c'est pas ce qui me fait peur ils s'en souviendront... dans une semaine ou deux.

- Mais voyons !

- Quoi que je dois avouer que leur record est d'un mois et demi.

- Dawn.

- Effectif à battre ! ,continua t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait chaleureux.

- Dawn !, répéta t-il. La jeune fille se redressa, tournant son regard vers le jeune homme.

- Du calme Kent j'ai 17 ans mais je suis pas encore sourde. Clark s'éclaircit la voix,

- Ce qui te faut c'est te changer les idées. Dawn respira profondément avant de reposer les yeux sur lui.

- Toi aussi il faudrait te changer les idées.

Dawn écarta les bras en grand, l'air désolée, avant de poursuivre,

- Regarde l'égoïste que je suis. C'est moi qui devrait être en train de te soutenir et c'est littéralement l'inverse.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de soutiens ,dit-il d'un ton sans discussion, aujourd'hui c'est ta journée alors je vois vraiment pas pourquoi on parlerait de moi.

- Tu es gentil mais tu n'es vraiment pas obliger, continua t-elle doucement.

- Oh que si je le suis.

- D'ailleurs ,ajouta t-elle baissant de nouveau la tête, je voudrais de nouveau m'excuser pour Lana.

- Ce n'est pas toi la fautive... c'est moi ,dit-il d'une petite voix. Le jeune Kent s'approcha du bureau de la jeune fille.

Dawn soupira le coeur lourd, elle ne comprenait vraiment pas comment un type aussi généreux et compréhensif que lui faisait ici en ce moment.

- Qui est ce ? ,questionna Clark après un moment. La jeune fille se retourna vers le jeune Kent. Dawn eut un léger sourire en s'apercevant que Clark s'intéressait aux photos accrochées au dessus de son bureau. Particulièrement celle où six jeunes gens prenaient la pose assied autour d'une table.

- Ça c'est tout ceux que j'ai laissé derrière moi en partant de L.A. Je te les présente ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête,

- Okay alors elle, débuta Dawn en pointant une fille au cheveux châtain, c'est Anna y'en a pas deux comme elle, elle est spontanée et rigolote, en général les profs ne l'apprécie pas particulièrement vu la manière dont elle s'adresse à eux. La fille rousse là c'est Ophélie, ma meilleure amie. C'est une véritable soeur pour moi. On peut toujours compter l'une sur l'autre, et derrière son petit air elle ne se laisse vraiment pas marché sur les pieds. J'ai l'impression qu'on se connait depuis des décennies et pourtant... Ici ,ajouta t-elle désignant un garçon blond, c'est Austin son frère jumeau. Clark tenta de dire quelque chose, puis hésita subitement.

- Oui je suis complètement d'accord avec toi ils ne se ressemblent pas le moins du monde. Un vrai voyeur celui-là il coure après toutes les filles s'en s'arrêter une minute, inlassablement. Ça en devient impressionnant. Je soupçonne une petite jalousie de la part d'Austin envers Will qui a beaucoup plus de faciliter à courtiser les filles sans absolument rien faire. La pauvre Anna je ne comprends vraiment pas comment elle fait pour sortir avec Austin. Clark eut un sourire. Puis là c'est Will pas besoin de faire les présentations.

- Et qui est ce garçon juste là assied près de toi ? ,questionna Clark.

- Euh lui c'est... c'est personne ,ajouta t-elle s'en allant.

- Aller tu peux me le dire je vois bien que tu me caches quelques choses.

- Mais non tu te fais des idées inutilement c'est... c'est personne je te dis.

- Bon puisque tu refuses de me le dire je vais demander à Will ,déclara t-il se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre. Je suis sûr que lui, n'hésitera pas à me le dire.

- C'est mon ex petit ami ! ,précipita t-elle avant que son meilleur ami n'étale sa vie privée sur un tableau. Ça m'étonne que tu ne l'es pas comprit tout seul.

- Quoi ? ,demanda t-il se retournant vers elle. L'air abasourdie du jeune homme laissa croire un instant qu'il ne s'était jamais attendu à une telle réponse comme si le fait que Dawn eut un jour un petit ami lui paraissait impossible ou bien même absurde. Elle ne sut pas comment le prendre.

- S'il te plait ne m'oblige pas à le répéter tu as très bien entendu et en sachant que Will ne va pas te le dire, par gage d'amitié, je préfère le faire moi même pour que tu arrêtes de me harceler une bonne fois pour toute ,mentit-elle. Maintenant si on pouvait changer de sujet.

- Très bien ,fit Clark acquiesçant de la tête. Après un instant le jeune homme pivota vers la photo détaillant le jeune homme longuement. Sa peau était mate et ses cheveux foncés. Il avait néanmoins des yeux clairs et un blouson en cuir qui semblait coûté une petite fortune. Clark ne put s'empêcher de demander.

- Oui mais il a bien un nom ce garçon.

- Clark s'il te plait !

- Pourquoi ne souhaites-tu pas en parler ?, questionna t-il curieusement.

- Pourquoi ne souhaites-tu pas parler de Lana ?, ajouta Dawn d'un ton sec.

- Bien joué. J'ai compris tu ne souhaites pas en parler je le conçois. Tournons la page. Dawn garda le silence avant de se diriger de nouveau vers ses orchidées.

- Enfaites, reprit-il sur le ton de la réserve. Tu ne m'as pas dit qui était cette jolie petite fille ? La jeune Mills retrouva doucement le sourire sachant d'or et déjà de qui Clark parlait.

- C'est ma filleul Heather, dans deux mois elle aura un an, et cette gamine adore le chocolat, tout ce qui est bleu et tout ce qui est _zolie_ ,dit-elle d'un sourire. Clark la regarda amusé.

- Tu sembles franchement tenir à ce bébé.

- Ah oui c'est le premier bébé qui ne m'a pas donné envie de me jeter par la fenêtre à force de l'entendre pleurer. Elle était toujours en train de sourire, c'est l'enfant la plus épanouie et la plus éveillée que je connaisse. Elle est adorable.

Clark eut un sourire puis pinça ses lèvres semblant repensait à ce garçon que Dawn ne souhaitait pas parler. En quelque sorte il l'a comprenait lui même n'avait pas voulu parler de ce qui c'était passé avec Lana et pourtant il ne se passait pas un instant où il ne songeait pas à elle. La nuit avait été tout aussi longue pour lui, le jeune homme n'avait cesser de relater et de revoir inlassablement la scène dans sa tête. Ne cessant de voir le scénario changeait. Il semblait chercher ce qui n'avait pas coller, ce qui n'était pas aller. Inconscient que le véritable problème se trouver devant lui.

- J'ai une info pour toi. Francis nous invite à une fête je sais plus où samedi prochain ou samedi d'après.

- D'accord. Qui est Francis et où se trouve tu sais plus où ?

- Francis c'est un des footballeurs de l'équipe du lycée et c'est aussi le frère d'Orlane tu sais la fille qui nous avez invité chez elle.

Dawn lui jeta un regard sévère.

- Oui je crois avoir compris n'en parlons plus. Clark eut un sourire au souvenir de la gueule de bois de la jeune fille.

- Tu sais Clark je ne me sens pas vraiment la tête à ça en ce moment. Et puis je t'avoue aussi que depuis ma... ma "représentation" chez cette fille je préfère me faire un peu plus discrète. Toi qu'est ce que tu en passes ?

- Je trouves ça affreux !

- Ah ce point ,suggéra Dawn amusée. Je savais bien que ce genre d'invitation ne t'enchantait pas particulièrement mais là. Clark leva sa tête vers la jeune fille.

- Je parlais de ton pied Dawn ,qu'est ce qui t'es arrivée ? La jeune fille baissa la tête vers le sol puis eut une légère grimace.

- Oh c'est vrai que c'est pas beau à voir, affirma t-elle en tentant de se rappeler comment elle s'était blessée.

- Pas beau à voir tu rigoles j'espère... Qu'est ce que tu t'es fait ?

- Je me suis prit un mauvais coup en sortant du lit... enfin je crois, continua t-elle en se grattant la tête.

- Tu crois ? Dawn voyons tu saignes !

- Oui et alors... ça va c'est pas grand chose. Rassures-toi Kent je m'en remettrais.

- Et alors ? ,reprit-il étonné.

- Bon sang Clark tu comptes répéter tout ce que je dis ! ,s'étonna la jeune fille.

Il l'a fit s'asseoir sur le lit avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain sous les yeux surpris de Dawn.

- Clark qu'est ce que tu fais ? Il sortit de la salle de bain les mains chargées d'une bouteille verte et de deux boîtes. Dawn cilla, surprise.

- Kent ça va je te dis. Je vais m'en sortir tu sais.

- Tu n'as pas songer que cette plaie était à désinfecter, argumenta t-il. Dawn eut une moue, désinvolte.

- J'en vois pas l'utilité. Clark la détailla, effaré.

- C'est justement ça le problème, déclara t-il s'asseyant à ses côtés. Donne-moi ton pied. La jeune fille se recroquevilla sur elle-même lui faisant catégoriquement non de la tête.

- Aller Dawn je te promets que ça ne te feras pas mal, reprit-il bienveillant. Dawn l'observa, perplexe. Respirant profondément, elle soupira.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? ,poursuivit-elle posant néanmoins son pied sur les genoux du jeune Kent.

- Ben tu me le feras savoir… La jeune fille le détailla, soucieuse. Il eut un sourire chaleureux avant de poursuivre,

- Écoute si tu as mal tu n'auras qu'à me le signaler, et j'arrêterais aussitôt. Dawn se pinça les lèvres avant d'acquiescer doucement de la tête.

- D'accord.

Il saisit les boîtes près de lui, y sortant le matériel dont il avait besoin. Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils le regardant fixement,

- Quoi ?

- Rien, dit-elle continuant de le fixer avec perplexité. Un léger silence s'installa dans la chambre tandis que le jeune homme entreprenait d'ouvrir la bouteille.

- Enfaite c'est juste que, reprit Dawn comme si elle n'arriverait plus à tenir sa langue, je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'occupe de moi. Ça me parait toujours bizarre quand quelqu'un essaye de prendre soin de moi... Elle fit une légère pause détournant la tête mal à l'aise. Clark lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil alors qu'elle reprenait les yeux dans le vague,

- Ouais bon en même temps ce n'est qu'un petit bobo de rien du tout. Le jeune Kent leva la tête vers elle, amusé par son vocabulaire.

- "Un petit bobo" tu dis ,fit Clark d'un sourire.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi. Aïe ,fit-elle alors.

- Oh je t'en pris Dawn tu exagères je ne t'ai même pas encore touchée, articula t-il.

- Tu veux qu'on pari ?

- Dawn le coton n'est même pas encore hors de la boîte.

La jeune Mills eut une moue levant innocemment les épaules, avant de doucement poursuivre,

- En même temps tu fais monter la pression. Et puis c'est quoi ça d'abord ?

- Du désinfectant Dawn.

- Et en plus tu es en train de me dire que tu connais mieux ma salle de bain que moi. Je ne savais même pas que j'en avais !

- C'était dans la trousse de secours. Dawn ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Quoi j'ai une trousse de secours !

Clark secoua la tête en signe de lassitude.

- Prépare toi ça va un peu piquer. Enfin je pense ,dit-il plus bas. A vrai dire il n'en savait strictement rien.

Dawn s'agrippa à sa couverture.

- Je déteste ça.

- Désolé.

- C'est rien, assura t-elle les dents serrées.

Après un instant de concentration Dawn se força à penser à autre chose,

- Pourquoi ce Francis veut-il nous inviter ?

- Oh j'en sais trop rien. Peut-être que c'est de ta faute après tout. La jeune Mills souffla.

- Comment ça de ma faute ?, affirma Dawn en s'adossant à la chambranle de son lit. Moi tout ce que je souhaite c'est que ce fichu picotement s'arrête.

- J'ai bientôt terminé, assura Clark levant les yeux vers elle. Peut-être que Francis a entendu parler de tes déboires et qu'il veut voir à quoi ressemble Dawn Mills lorsqu'elle se dandine sur une table à manger.

Dawn lui envoya son oreiller en pleine figure. Clark eut un rire reposant son regard sur elle.

- Je l'admets c'était mérité. Bref ce que je voulais dire par là c'est, qui sait si tu n'avais pas le mauvais goût de traîner avec moi tu serais sûrement une fille très populaire et très courtisée dans ce lycée.

- Oh mais c'est le cas, dit-elle l'air faussement détachée. Le jeune homme eut un léger sourire. Et puis d'ailleurs je t'interdis de dire ça à ton sujet ! Aïe, enfin de compte oui peut-être que tu peux ,dit-elle en vidant son autre oreiller de ses plumes.

- Voilà…

- Enfin ,fit-elle en se levant aussitôt.

- Attend ,déclara t-il la tirant par la main, et la forçant par conséquent à se rasseoir. C'est pas totalement terminé.

- Oh quoi encore ? ,ajouta t-elle en se réinstallant. Tu veux me mettre du mercurochrome, dit-elle amusée. Clark secoua légèrement la tête un sourire aux lèvres.

- Non, je dois te mettre un pansement.

- Oh je t'en prit Clark c'est pour les chochottes les pansements ,assura t-elle tandis que le jeune homme le sortait de son emballage.

- Non c'est pour les gens blessés.

- Aussi… entre autre ,ajouta t-elle les lèvres pinçaient.

La jeune fille avala sa salive se décidant intérieurement à savoir comment il se sentait.

- Et sinon toi comment ça va ?

- Qu'est ce qui te prend de me demander ça quinze minutes après mon arrivée ?

- Je veux dire est ce que tu t'en sors... Ou tu as aussi besoin d'un pansement ?

Clark comprit où elle voulait en venir, il soupira avant de déclarer.

- C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question. Will m'a dit que tu n'es pas sorti de ta chambre du week end. Pendant un instant il a même bien cru que tu ne m'ouvrirais pas la porte, c'est pourquoi j'ai préféré te faire une surprise.

- Will devrait se mêler de ce qui le regarde ! Et toi je te défends de changer de sujet c'est bien de toi et non de moi dont on parle en ce moment.

- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Dawn, est ce que c'est à cause de moi que tu te réfugies ici ?

- Non pas du tout Clark, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter c'est juste un coup de blues... un coup de blues comme on en voit souvent. Qui… qui tombe sur des choses qu'on a pas particulièrement envie de parler. N'est ce pas Clark ? ,ajouta t-elle le fixant de nouveau. Le jeune Kent soupira baissant légèrement la tête.

- On ne peux rien te cacher.

**. . .**

A sa fenêtre Dawn aperçu Will dans le vaste jardin, la jeune fille enfila un gilet soupirant légèrement. Même si Dawn se sentait coupable, elle était l'amie de Will et se devait de tenir ses promesses quoi qu'il en soit. De plus sa conversation avec Clark lui avait apparemment informé sur l'inquiétude du jeune Dawson envers elle.

Dawn sortit de sa maison et s'avança légèrement vers l'allée avant de s'asseoir sur les quelques marches du perron. Elle posa la guitare qu'elle avait en main avant d'ajouter à l'intention de Will.

- Tiens voici ta guitare on commence quand tu veux.

- Merci, fit Will faisant quelques pas en arrière afin d'observer son travail.

- Tu sais Will tu n'es vraiment plus obliger de jardiner maintenant.

- J'adore le faire, affirma Will reprenant ses ciseaux. Et je te ferais dire que ton père me paye justement pour être votre jardinier.

- C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à l'oublier mais je veux tout de même que tu arrêtes de dire ça, j'ai l'impression que tu insinues que mon père te paye pour être mon ami.

- Sûrement pas, tu es la meilleure amie qu'on puisse avoir. Dawn baissa la tête se sentant honteuse.

- Non je ne suis pas une bonne amie Will.

- Bien sûre que si tu l'es, et si tu me dis que c'est pour ça que tu es resté cloîtré dans ton donjon princesse je te jure que je ne pourrais pas te croire.

Dawn observa le sol en silence, tandis que Will reprenait.

- Regarde tu me donnes des cours de guitare alors que tu sais pertinemment que je suis complètement maladroit avec cette instrument de musique.

- C'est faux.

- Rappelle moi combien est ce que je te dois déjà à force de casser les cordes de tes guitares.

- Sûrement beaucoup moins que tout ce que tu as fait depuis pour moi et qui a minimum plus de valeur qu'une corde de guitare brisée.

- Arrête tes éloges Dawn ça ne te ressemble pas, dit-il amusé. Est ce que tu chercherais à te faire pardonner ?

Dawn leva de nouveau la tête. Enfaîte ce n'était pas vraiment le cas, elle ne cherchait pas à se faire pardonner pour elle se qu'elle lui avait fait été impardonnable venant d'une amie. Peut-être que dans ces cas là seul la vérité étaient une preuve de pardon. Secouant légèrement la tête, elle reprit alors d'une voix douce,

- Tu es au courant de ce qui est arrivé à Clark et Lana ?

- Oui je sais le pauvre. Il a l'air complètement anéantit. Je peux comprendre qu'il aille mal.

Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre se redressant,

- Will j'aimerais l'aider. Je devais l'aider au mieux avec Lana mais... mais au contraire... Sa phrase se perdit au fond de sa gorge alors que son regard se posa sur les roses que son ami taillés.

- Et si il ne souhaite pas que je l'aide je le comprendrais très bien, moi même d'ailleurs je ne le voudrais pas. Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle.

- Ne dis pas ça Dawn, je suis sûr qu'il ne pensera pas le centième de ce que tu dis. Tu compte pour lui je m'en suis aperçu moi même.

Dawn eut une moue de tristesse. Tout cela elle le savait bien. Will ainsi que Clark avaient été là pour elle et sans même qu'il le sache Dawn avait profité de leur gentillesse, elle ressentit au plus profond d'elle-même qu'elle prendrait du temps à se pardonner. Afin de clore ce chapitre qui la mettait mal à l'aise la jeune fille frappa sur ses genoux avant de se lever,

- Bon aller mettons nous au travail.

- Attends je n'ai pas terminé.

- Prends la guitare moi je m'occupe de cisaillé.

Will ne discuta pas plus lui donnant les ciseaux. Le jeune homme alla s'asseoir où elle fut précédemment assisse prenant la guitare. Il fit quelques notes avant de se retourner vers Dawn.

- Sa tombe bien que tu me parles de vouloir aider le fermier parce que je trouves que c'est une bonne idée.

- Ah oui ,fit Dawn essayant de porter du mieux qu'elle put l'énorme ciseaux.

- Je pourrais t'aider si tu veux. J'ai justement une idée.

- Bien alors d'accord. Will fit de nouveau quelques accords ,débutant l'introduction de "Better man" de James Morrison.

Dawn s'arrêta un instant sans pour autant regarder son ami. Elle fit un signe de la main, afin qu'il s'arrête. Le jeune homme se raidit sur place, le regard interrogatif.

- Will c'est pas la première fois que je te le dis pour faire un _sol correct_ tu dois descendre tes doigts d'une corde plus bas, parce que là Dawson tu nous crée une note.

- Mais c'est ce que j'ai fait ,ajouta t-il d'un air innocent.

- Non ! C'est l'une des notes les plus faciles comment se fait-il que tu n'arrives touours pas à le faire correctement ? Alors que tu sais nous faire des ré mineurs littéralement au-dessus de la gamme.

- Et comment le sais tu Dawn ? Tu ne m'as même pas regarder, ronchonna t-il amer.

- J'ai l'oreille et de plus je te connais, toi et tes erreurs. Will hocha de la tête convaincue,

- Bien alors je reprends.

- Et change de chanson, s'il te plait.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes tu adores James Morrison, poursuivit-il surprit.

- Cette chanson est beaucoup trop triste, tu veux que je retombe dans ma mini dépression.

- Au contraire j'ai envie de te redonner le sourire.

- Alors change de registre. Will s'apprêta à recommencer avant d'ajouter,

- Dis moi Dawn ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas fait de guitare ?

- Je n'en sais rien...

- Depuis que tu as emménagé à Smallville pas vrai ?

- C'est possible ,fit-elle d'une faible voix. Le souvenir de la soirée chez Orlane refit de nouveau irruption dans ses souvenirs. Clark n'avait-il pas parlé d'une guitare électrique ?

- Tu ne devrais pas gâcher un talent pareil Dawn.

- De toute façon je ne suis pas faite pour ça.

- Je te demande pardon, fit Will les yeux écarquillés. Et tu oses me dire tout ça en face mais tu es complètement déran-...

- Bon Will est ce que tu es là pour prendre des cours de guitare ou pour parler de mes performances musicales.

- Très bien je n'ai rien dit, mais compte sur moi pour remettre ça sur le feu. Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de reprendre,

- Vas-y Will.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, effectuant quelques notes hasardeusement sur l'instrument de musique, avant d'essayait de placer ses doigts convenablement pour exercer un _sol parfait_.

- C'est bien continu. Le jeune homme fit une légère pause avant de débuter un nouveau morceau avec une énergie nouvelle. Les premières notes de guitare de _"Only you" _de Josh Kelley apparurent aux oreilles de Dawn. La jeune fille eut un léger sourire s'efforçant de couper les hautes branches se trouvant près des fenêtres.

- Ça c'est déjà plus gaie, assura t-elle.

Elle savait pertinemment que Will exercerait ce morceau à la perfection, c'était son morceau préféré de guitare l'un des premiers qu'ils avaient apprit ensemble et qu'il connaissait sur le bout des doigts.

De sa voix grave il débuta,

**_« I'm feeling it. I got a ton a time. You're movin your body..._****_»_**

Dawn eut un large sourire, tournant la tête vers lui.

**__****_« _**I'm reeling in. I gotcha on my line. You won't swim away this time…

**_Cause you started it. And you seem into it. Don't you dare act surprised._**

**_Cause only you know what is on my mind. I wanna see you. I'm leaving on the light._**

**_Don't go act all sweetness. Cause honey that's not right. Come on, you know oh oh. What is on my mind »_**

- Tu le joues toujours aussi bien, affirma d'elle en observant son travail de jardinière fière d'elle-même.

- A toi ! ,poursuivit le jeune homme en reprenant le morceau.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama t-elle en pivotant vers lui.

- Oui vas-y !

- Non Will... non il en est hors de question, fit-elle gênée.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard entendu, la forçant à continuer d'un simple mouvement de la tête.

- Angel, on est que tous les deux tu n'as pas à être gênée avec moi.

Dawn soupira de tous ses poumons bougeant d'une jambe à l'aise mal à l'aise. Regardant aux alentours elle reprit d'une voix défaite,

**_« You know the game. Your wearing it. And you make the rules. I'm breaking 'em. And it's feeling good. For sure you can't deny…_**

**_Cause you started it. And you seem into it. Don't you dare act surprised »_**

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire forcé avant de poser les ciseaux dans les buissons et de retourner doucement vers la maison. Will la retint par la main la forçant à s'asseoir près de lui, avant de reprendre d'une même énergie contrastant littéralement avec celle de Dawn,

**_« Cause only you know what is on my mind »_**

Le silence appuyé du jeune homme fit comprendre à la jeune Mills que c'était à son tour de reprendre le morceau, enchaîner tel un martyre à sa place elle soupira avant de poursuivre,

**_« I wanna see you _****_I'm leaving on the lights. _****_Don't go act all sweetness. Cause honey that's not right. Come on, you know oh oh »_**

Will lui fit un sourire, fascinée par sa voix. Tandis que Dawn lui donnant un léger coup d'épaule sourit face à son air.

**_« It's human nature girl. It's how we turn the world. _****_What better way to know that we're alive._**

**_- Only you know what is on my mind. I wanna see you. So I'm leaving on the lights._**

Le jeune homme eut une mimique l'air satisfait lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'il n'était plus obliger de forcer la main de Dawn pour qu'elle ose enfin chantait.

**_« Don't go act all sweetness. Cause honey that's not right. Come on, you know oh oh »_**

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent la scène leur semblant complètement irréaliste.

**_« You know what is on my mind. I wanna see you. So I'm leaving on the lights._**

**_Don't go act all sweetness. Cause honey that's not right. Come on, you know oh oh. What is on my mind »_**

Will se leva lui prenant la main, Dawn fit non de la tête d'une manière catégorique. Il lui tira le bras sans attendre de réponse particulièrement positive. Il la fit pivoter sur elle-même d'une manière enjoué. Dawn eut un éclat de rire hochant sa tête d'une manière désabusé.

- Arrête t'es bête.

Will l'inclina comme pour marquer un pas de danse tandis que Dawn ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rire.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites ? ,questionna Clark observant le tableau d'un oeil douteux. Will et Dawn se redressèrent amusés. Clark venait juste d'arriver par l'allée des Mills sans même qu'ils ne se soient rendu compte.

- J'arrive à un mauvais moment. La jeune fille hocha de la tête,

- Non pas du tout.

- J'essayai de faire sourire Dawn ,assura Will en faisant un clin d'oeil à la jeune Mills.

- Apparemment ça marche, et mieux que moi, reprit-il en la détaillant. Je te prierai de me donner le mode d'emploi ,dit Clark se tournant vers Will interloqué.

- Le talent mon cher, le talent, reprit le jeune Dawson avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de Dawn.

La jeune Mills fit un sourire au jeune fermier avant de jeter de nouveau un regard amusé à Will. Elle se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille, se rendant enfin compte de l'absurdité de la situation dans laquelle Clark les avait trouvé._ Quel honte à croire qu'on à encore 12 ans. _

- Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici Kent je te croyais parti depuis un bon moment déjà ? ,demanda Will tandis que Dawn entraînait Clark plus loin.

- Laisse le ! ,ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Will. C'est gentil d'être revenu.

- Jusqu'à minuit c'est ta journée Dawn.

Dawn eut un sourire baissant légèrement la tête,

- Tu ne m'as pas dit: C'est d'accord pour samedi chez Francis ?

- Mouai on verra bien, pourquoi pas ?

Elle respira profondément avant de se tourner vers le jeune Kent.

- J'aurais quelque chose d'autre à te dire Clark, écoute ce n'est pas facile. Et je veux que tu saches que je suis très fière de toi. Le jeune fermier fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Vendredi quand tu es venu me voir tu m'as demandé de te faire une promesse je t'ai dit que je la tiendrai. Tu t'en rappelles ?

- Bien sûre encore mieux que comme si ça s'était passé hier. Dawn eut un faible sourire sans joie avant de reprendre d'une voix certaine.

- Je t'aiderais à "la" récupérer si tu m'assures que tu veux réellement que ce soit moi qui le fasse... parce que si l'autre jour tu m'as demandé de faire cette promesse sans le prendre au sérieux et qu'à présent tu regrettes je comprendrais que maintenant tu ne souhaites plus que je t'aide entre toi et Lana, alors je tacherai de m'effacer.

Clark la regarda longuement et la jeune fille eut l'étrange sentiment que Clark réfléchissait sincèrement à sa proposition. Il poursuivit alors,

- Dawn est-ce que tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit lorsque je t'ai demandé de m'aider il y a quelques semaines de cela ? La jeune fille fronça doucement les sourcils ajoutant l'air incertaine.

- "Kent je ne suis pas ton psy' ?" … Non je sais "Clark sort des toilettes des filles !"

Le jeune homme secoua profondément de la tête.

- Non. tu m'as dit: "Clark je peux t'assurer que tu seras, ça c'est sûre et certain, de nouveau avec Lana mais tu dois savoir que ça sera long et difficile. Pour ça tu devras être patient."

- J'ai dit tout ça ? ,reprit-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Oh oui que tu l'as dit. La vie n'est pas facile Dawn et si je dois passer par là pour être un jour avec Lana, c'est ce qui se passera parce que c'est elle et personne d'autre. Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de prendre Clark dans ses bras. D'une certaine manière par ce geste elle espérait qu'il lui pardonne de tout le mal qu'elle lui faisait enduré, mais comment recevoir son pardon lorsque même la personne concernée pense que cette décision ne vient que d'elle... et elle seule.

**. . .**

**Restaurant**

- Merci de vous êtes déplacés ,ajouta Dawn. Placer devant elle Chloé, Lana, Whitney et Clark la regardait les yeux ronds. Leur regard interrogateur fixé sur elle la mire mal à l'aise.

- Euh... hum... Will va vous expliquez pourquoi nous sommes tous là ce soir ,assura Dawn prenant un paquet d'enveloppe des mains de son ami. Adossé à une table juste derrière elle, Will eut un soupire jetant un regard noir à la jeune Mills.

- Je savais que t'aurais pas le cran.

- On en parlera plus tard ,dit-elle le poussant afin qu'il se lève.

- Bien ,reprit-il tout en s'éclaircissant la voix. On a remarqué ces temps-ci qu'au niveau du groupe et plus spécialement concernant Lang et le fermier-...

- Dawson ! ,s'exclama Dawn désabusée. Elle jeta un rapide regard désolé au deux concernés.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? ,questionna Whitney se redressant sur sa chaise.

Dawn laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main alors que Lana baissait honteusement la sienne.

- Par là je dis juste qu'il y avait certaines... tensions dirons nous, rassura Will avec habilité. Clark eut un regard en biais à l'intention de Lana.

- Et par conséquent comme nous sommes nouveaux dans cette ville, que nous n'aimons pas vivre dans un environnement aussi tendu et oppressant... désolé ,reprit-il en aparté à l'intention de son auditoire, on a eu la bonne idée de vous détendre à tout prix.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là ? ,questionna Chloé.

- Et bien des lettres vous serons distribuées à chacun des trois groupes de deux personnes que nous allons établir. Clark soupira comprenant où le couple voulait enfin y venir.

- Vous devrez les ouvrir les une à la suite des autres, elles sont numérotés, et accomplir ce qui est écrit. C'est pas grand chose et ça risque d'être amusant. Il se peut que nous n'ayons pas les mêmes défis mais tous doivent être accompli, sauf avec exception. Mais c'est le meilleur moyen d'accomplir une sorte... de sanction final.

- Une sanction ,fit Whitney désabusé.

- Oui et on vient de Los Angeles attendez vous à quelque chose de minable... de réellement minable !

Whitney eut un sourire.

- Je crois que ça va me plaire.

- Parfait parce que ça commence tout de suite !

- Tout de suite ,s'exclama Lana étonnée.

- Oui le but est simple: au cours de la soirée on accompli les défis puis on se retrouve ici autour de cette même table. Celui qui n'aura pas accompli tous les défis lorsque sa montre sonnera, sera par définitive le groupe qui aura droit à la "sanction".

- Quelles montres ? ,questionna Clark.

- Une montre que Dawn va vous distribuez en même temps que les enveloppes. On aura tous la même et régler exactement de la même manière.

- Et comment savoir si on a tous accompli les tâches, sans preuve c'est facile de mentir ,assura Lana.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. Dawn et Will s'échangèrent un regard amusé avant que le jeune Dawson reprenne d'un sourire aux lèvres.

- Des bracelets rouges se trouveront sur chaque sites ou vous devrez aller, mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout est signalé sur votre carte d'indication. Pas d'autres questions ? ,questionna t-il tandis que Dawn descendait de la table.

- Très bien alors place aux équipes ,ajouta la jeune Mills s'avançant vers les quatre jeunes gens lui faisant face.

- Sullivan et Dawson voici quatre enveloppes, et votre belle montre flip-flap. Chloé rayonna aussitôt tandis que Will lui lança un sourire charmeur.

- Lang je te confie Kent ,assura Dawn lui tendant les lettres. La jeune Mills s'avança vers le jeune fermier lui offrant la montre, elle s'approcha de son oreille avant de doucement reprendre.

- Calcul ton temps Kent il est compté, je ne te dis pas bonne chance tu n'en auras pas besoin.

- Tu as l'air sûre de toi.

- Ce que je veux c'est que toi tu le soi ,ajouta t-elle avant de se reculer. Elle eut un rapide sourire à l'intention de Lana qui souhaitait déjà retourner chez elle.

- Fordman ,fit Dawn se dirigeant vers le jeune footballeur tu passeras la soirée à mes côtés.

- Ça me va parfaitement ,ajouta t-il lui faisant un léger sourire. Tu m'attends une seconde ,dit-il avant de se diriger vers Lana puis d'échanger quelques paroles avec la jeune Lang. Dawn eut une moue mimant une certaine tristesse en signe de délaissement. Will enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules faignant de la réconforté.

- Merci Dawson, toi tu es un ami.

- Je t'en prie Joey.

Dawn releva la tête vers lui et eut un rire face à ses références, alors que le jeune homme reprenait comme si de rien été,

- Bien on active les montres ,et on se retrouve... et bien à la fin de la soirée. Dawn affirma de la tête, avant de faire un sourire au jeune homme près d'elle. Chloé ne tarda pas à rejoindre Will ,repoussant par conséquent la présence de Dawn. Et alors que Whitney entraînait Dawn vers l'entrée du restaurant, Lana et Clark restèrent les seuls encore présent dans le restaurant. Le jeune homme posa une main sur sa nuque mal à l'aise. Lana et lui ne s'étaient pas vu depuis vendredi dernier. En d'autres termes depuis leur discussion dans la grange. Il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité qu'il l'avait vu ,et pourtant il avait des tas de choses à lui demander, des tas de choses à se faire pardonner. Avec un peu de chance Lana accepterait de l'écouter et il lui expliquerait la situation. Mais devait-il lui mentir ? Comment éclaircir la situation en gardant l'histoire de Dawn et lui dans l'ombre ? Lana le croirait toujours affreusement amoureux de Dawn. Pourtant il devait s'expliquer, et elle se devait de le croire. Dawn lui avait donner l'opportunité de s'expliquer alors devait-il saisir cette chance sûrement que oui. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il respira profondément débutant,

- Écoute Lana je...

- Bon on devrait commencer. Plus vite on commencera plus vite cette soirée sera terminer ,assura Lana. Clark parut un instant prit de cour, Lana avait radicalement prit possession de la situation sans même lui laisser la chance de s'expliquer.

- Qu'est ce que tu attends ?

Et peut-être que c'était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait ,songea Clark tout en décachetant la première enveloppe. Peut-être que cette situation lui aller bien après tout, peut-être que c'était sa manière de mieux s'éloigner de lui. Le jeune homme s'éclaircit la voix avant de poursuivre,

- Bien alors il est écrit qu'on doit se rendre à un endroit précis.

- Il y a l'adresse ?

- Bien sûre puis il est dit aussi que pendant qu'on s'y rend on peut ouvrit la deuxième et la troisième enveloppe suivante mais pas plus.

- C'est bizarre je croyais qu'on devait pas ouvrir les autres enveloppes avant d'avoir d'abord accomplis la précédente. Cette endroit est si loin que ça ?

- Je le croyais aussi mais apparemment il semblerait que cette enveloppe soit spécial.

- Bon alors allons-y ,déclara Lana ouvrant la marche. Clark la suivis perplexe. Il sentait qu'inévitablement Lana essayait de mettre de la distance entre eux. _Je sens que je vais vachement m'amusé_ ,songea t-il la suivant.

. . .

- Je sens que je vais vachement m'amusé ,assura le jeune Fordman un sourire aux lèvres. Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient dans les cages spéciales d'entraînement de base ball disposé pour débuter en bonne position leur soirée des défis.

- Prêt Whitney ? ,questionna Dawn près de la machine à balle.

- Tu peux lancer la machine, ma belle.

Dawn appuya sur l'énorme bouton vert qui envoya à la seconde près une balle vers le jeune Fordman. Le jeune homme batte à la main la manqua de peu.

- Fordman un peu de concentration je te pris.

- Désolé, je réessaye. La jeune fille appuya de nouveau sur la machine qui envoya une balle de base-ball droit vers le jeune homme mais Whitney la loupa de nouveau.

- Mr Fordman cela serait regrettable de vous dire que vous êtes en train de me décevoir tu dois au moins réussir trois coups d'affilé.

- Bon okay la prochaine sera la bonne. Le jeune homme se focalisa sur la balle et lorsqu'encore une fois une nouvelle balle arriva vers lui Whitney frappa de toutes ces forces vers celle-ci qui sortit largement du filé de sécurité.

- Wow Fordman ça c'est ce que j'appelle avoir de la classe. Le jeune homme eut un large sourire s'appuyant sur sa batte. Une nouvelle balle sortit de la machine,

- Attention Whitney prépare toi ! La balle lui passa de deux centimètres au dessus de la tête.

- Bon dieu Dawn je croyais que c'était toi qui dirigeait cette machine.

- A partir d'un certain moment ça devient automatique ,précisa Dawn tandis qu'une puis deux balles sortirent de la machine. Whitney se baissa se sentant comme un civile en pleine fusillade. Dawn lâcha un éclat de rire.

- Cette machine veut me tuer.

- Un peu d'aide Fordman.

A l'heure actuelle des balles regroupés en lot de trois à cinq sortaient de la machine tandis que Whitney essayait au mieux de les évitait avec maladresse. Tandis que Dawn en été réduit aux larmes de rire ,elle s'approcha de la machine les yeux embués. Elle poussa puis tira la manette mais avec étonnement le bouton vert autrefois relié à la machine était à présent dans sa main droite. Elle se retourna vers Whitney qui remarqua l'incident avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la machine. La voix tremblante elle se mit alors à bredouiller,

- La... le... le bouton.. est... A peine quelques secondes plus tard une dizaine de balles sortirent du lanceur artificiel ayant toujours la même victime pour cible.

- Dawn arrête moi cette machine !

- Mais je ne sais pas comment l'arrêter.

- Fais quelque chose je vais pas jouer à saute mouton toute la soirée. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle. Seulement des dizaines de gant ,des balles qui se faisaient de plus en plus nombreuses sur le sol ainsi que quelques battes empilaient dans un coin de la cage. Dawn se dirigea vers les battes ,revint vers la machine la leva à hauteur de tête et lui donna un énorme coup qui faillit presque briser la batte en deux. L'énorme bruit de mécanique cessa et le lancement fatale des balles aussi. Au silence qui se propager autour de lui Whitney retira ses mains de sa tête d'une manière effrayer.

- Voilà le monstre est mort. Le jeune homme l'air incertain regardait la machine avec méfiance.

- C'est bon Whitney tu n'as plus rien à crainte. Soulagée elle se frotta les mains avant de les poser sur sa taille d'un air fier.

- Alors dis le qui est la meilleure Fordman ?

Le jeune homme se redressa, un peu plus rassuré. Une dernière balle se pulvérisa alors dans les aires atteignant Whitney de plein fouet. Par la violence du choc le jeune homme tomba par terre tandis que Dawn encore sous le choc eut un mouvement de surprise portant ses mains sur sa bouche.

- Sûrement pas toi ,grinça Whitney levant une main énerver vers le ciel.

. . .

- Et dis moi pourquoi le bowling ? ,questionna Chloé tandis qu'il faisait la queue pour recevoir des chaussures de leur taille.

- Sûrement parce que je suis comme un chat sur la glace.

- Ouai ,fit Chloé affirmant de la tête. Mais j'aurais pu t'apprendre, tu sais le patinage c'est beaucoup plus facile qu'on ne le croit.

- Je crains que ça aurait été moins drôle ,ajouta t-il.

Will eut un sourire à son attention avant de se diriger vers le réceptionniste.

**. . .**

Lana et Clark assied dans un bus ne s'adressait la parle qu'à de rare moment. Une tension épouvantable se baladait dans l'air qui la rendait par moment irrespirable. Clark songea alors aux autres se disant qu'en ce moment devaient certainement beaucoup plus s'amusé qu'eux en cet instant. Lana dégagea son regard de la fenêtre sortant une autre enveloppe de sa poche. Sans le moindre regard ou une moindre approbation de la part de Clark elle sortit la petite fiche de l'enveloppe,

- Avouez à son coéquipier une de ses peurs.

- Je t'en pris commence ,déclara Clark.

- Pourquoi tu ne souhaite pas me parler d'une de tes peurs ?

- Non je souhaite juste que tu commences ?

- Je vois pas pourquoi ?

- Peut-être parce que tu as pris seule l'initiative d'ouvrir cette lettre. Moi je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais avouer une de mes peurs.

- Tu vois que tu ne souhaite pas m'en parler.

- Tu changes de sujet Lana.

- Pas du tout.

- Bien alors dit moi qu'elle est ta plus grande peur.

- Très bien alors je vais te le dire.

- Je t'écoute ,incita Clark croissant ses bras.

- Je vais le faire ,assura Lana se sentant sous pression. Elle tourna la tête vers l'avant du bus et fit une légère pause le regard dans le vide. Clark l'observait attendant qu'elle reprenne ,mais remarqua avec appréhension que la tâche semblait difficile. De quoi Lana avait-elle tant peur ? C'est vrai après tout cette question était bien trouver. Lui même avait ressentis ce sentiment tellement de fois auparavant qu'il était déjà fixé sur ce qui l'effrayer de plus au monde. Mais Lana se connaissait-elle assez pour se rendre vraiment compte de se qui lui faisait réellement peur ? Lana semblait si sensible ,si vulnérable et cette tâche semblait tant lui peser. Le regard toujours fixait sur la jeune fille Clark reprit d'une voix neutre,

- La solitude. La jeune fille se retourna vers Clark qui poursuivit alors,

- J'ai peur de me retrouver seul. D'être démunie de chaque chose qui est un minimum de valeur à mes yeux. Mais surtout d'être loin de ceux que j'aime et de les voir tous s'en allait... un par... un. Clark soupira avant de se rasseoir de nouveau dans son siège et de se diriger à son tour vers l'avant du bus. La jeune fille le regarda quelques secondes, dans un sens elle avait l'impression que Clark avait cherché à l'aidé mais le fait qu'il se livre à elle la combla d'une gratitude étrange. Il y a parfois des gens qui arrivent encore à vous surprendre.

. . .

Alors qu'une femme posait un pansement sur la tête de Whitney assied sur le rebord du comptoir de l'accueil Dawn s'approcha du jeune homme les mains dans les poches.

- Vraiment navré Fordman.

Le responsable vint vers eux à la suite de Dawn poursuivant,

- Je suis désolé on aurait du vous dire que cette machine était défectueuse.

- Merci mais à présent il est un peu tard pour nous sortir vos grandes phrases remplit de compassion. Est ce que vous avez vu mon crâne ?

- Pardonnez-le il est un peu sur les nerfs ,affirma Dawn au responsable.

- L'important c'est qu'il s'en sort juste qu'avec quelques bosses. Whitney lui jeta un regard des plus noirs. Le responsable ne dura pas plus longtemps dans les lieux tandis que Dawn avança vers Whitney un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Est ce que ça va du moins ?

- J'essayais de me le persuadé quand je te voyais littéralement explosé de rire.

- Je suis désolée Fordman mais je te voyais effectuer tes petits bons de gauches à droites je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Tu me pardonnes ? ,questionna t-elle pinçant ses lèvres.

- Ai-je le choix ? ,demanda Whitney descendant du comptoir.

- En sachant que tu vas passer tout le reste de la soirée avec moi pas vraiment. Whitney lui fit un faible sourire avant de se diriger vers la sortit du parc. Dawn regarda la cage et eut de nouveau un sourire avant de le suivre ajoutant,

- Tu me confies une de tes peurs Fordman.

. . .

- Bon je t'explique pour réussir cette épreuve il faut qu'on marque en tout trois strickes.

- Dis donc ce n'est pas rien ,affirma Chloé. T'as déjà réussi toi à faire un strike.

- Bien sûre comme tout le monde... mais ce n'est jamais aller au delà ,déclara Will.

- C'est bien ce que je craignais ,ajouta Chloé un sourire aux lèvres. Elle prit la première boule qui se présenter devant elle et s'avança avec précaution de l'allée glissante. Elle lança la boule avec une précision incertaine qui dévia plusieurs fois de chemins avant d'aller se réfugier derrière les quilles toutes tombés.

- Wow si c'est pas génial ,explosa Chloé se retournant vers Will.

- Mais comment... comment as tu fais ça ? Sans paraître mécontent c'était en même temps le pire et le meilleur lancée que je n'ai jamais vu de ma vie.

- J'en sais rien j'ai lancé et la boule sans n'est aller toute seule quelque part... ou je sais pas trop où.

- Si on arrivait à en faire encore deux comme ça ,ça serait vraiment super.

- Je ne penses plus y arriver ! ,déclara t-elle le visage grave. Will eut un rapide sourire reportant son regard vers toutes les quilles que Chloé venaient de faire tombés.

- Tu rigoles Chloé il faut au moins que tu réessaye.

- Non essaye toi la chance ne peut pas venir deux fois d'une même personne, signala t-elle perplexe.

- C'est une excuse mais j'essaye quand même ,dit-il prenant une boule sur la nouvelle rangée qui s'était faite près d'eux. Will prit un peu plus d'élan que la jeune fille avant de lancer la boule dans le couloir approprié contrairement à celle de Chloé elle alla droit vers les quilles et n'hésita pas une seconde à faire tomber les sept quilles d'un coup.

- Strikeeee ! ,s'écria Will sautant sur place. Chloé sauta soudainement dans ses bras. Surpris le jeune homme du faire quelques pas en arrière afin de se rattraper.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit.

- On est les futurs champions de ce sport qui nous été jusqu'à ce soir inconnu Chloé Sullivan.

. . .

- Alors tu vas te décider à me répondre, assura Dawn se postant devant Whitney. Le jeune Fordman continua de marché Dawn se mit à marcher à reculons,

- Ma plus grande peur ,ajouta t-il se tenant le menton, tu veux dire à pars me retrouver dans le coma par la faute d'un lanceur automatique... non je ne vois pas.

- Un peu de sérieux Fordman.

- Et si on parlait plutôt de ta peur à toi. C'est vrai quoi c'est moi qui me suis pris une balle dans la tête à m'efforcer de réussir le premier défi alors à toi de commencer. La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils. A vrai dire elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que le jeune homme lui renvoie avec autant de tact la question.

- Si je te le dis promets moi que ça restera entre nous et que tu ne poseras pas de question.

- Bien sûre Dawn n'oublie pas que c'est ta journée. La jeune Mills lui fit un sourire afin de le rassurer, puis s'arrêta le jeune homme fut obliger d'en faire de même. Elle observa longuement ses mains pendant un temps qui parut durée une éternité au jeune homme avant qu'elle ne lève la tête vers le centre ville où de multiple lumière brillait. Avant qu'elle ne poursuivre doucement,

- Ça va te paraître bizarre mais j'ai peur de moi-même et de ce que je suis capable de faire... à moi mais surtout aux autres.

. . .

Lana vint se rasseoir auprès de Clark précisant,

- On est presque arriver.

- Enfin. C'est le deuxième bus qu'on prend je commençais sérieusement à me demander si cet endroit était bien en Amérique.

- Ensuite c'est à vingt minutes à pied. Je pense que ça ira vite.

- Espérons j'ai bien peur que ses enveloppes ont été faites exprès pour qu'on s'éloigne au maximum du lieu de rencontre.

Lana leva les épaules le regard soudainement vague. Le remarquant Clark entreprit de reprendre.

- Pourquoi es tu venue ?

- Pardon ? ,questionna Lana se retournant vers le jeune homme. Clark se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait manqué de tact mais poursuivit tout de même.

- Oui pourquoi as tu accepté de venir alors que tu ne souhaite pas être avec moi.

Lana soupira évitant de le regarder.

- Tu pourrais au moins me répondre.

- Je vois pas pourquoi, je ne te dois rien.

- Alors pourquoi es tu en colère contre moi ? La jeune fille se retourna prête à lâcher son sac.

- Parce que tu...

Mais elle s'interrompu avant de trop en dire. Elle se força à se taire reportant son regard vers l'avant du bus.

- Parce que je quoi ! ,déclara Clark excédé. Plusieurs personnes se retournèrent dans le bus, le jeune homme s'éclaircit la voix avant de se rasseoir convenablement.

- C'est injuste ,reprit-il plus bas. Tu n'as aucune raison de m'en vouloir.

- J'en ai des tas ,dit-elle observant l'autobus faire une halte.

- Cite m'en s'en une seule Lana. La jeune fille roula des yeux et ajouta avant de se lever,

- C'est là qu'on descend. Le jeune homme serra les dents la suivant.

La jeune fille sortit aussitôt du bus fouillant dans sa poche. Elle en sortit une autre enveloppe se hâtant d'en finir pour de bon. Elle sorti la petite carte cartonné de son emballage. Elle lut l'inscription à voix basse avant de taper bêtement du pied.

- Oh non.

- Qu'est ce que c'est cette fois-ci ,poursuivit Clark lui retirant la carte des mains.

Le jeune fermier eut un sourire nerveux lisant à voix haute. _Confier un secret._

- Je vois pas ce qui te fais rire ,affirma Lana.

- Ce qui me fait sourire c'est de voir à quel point cette inscription tombe au bon moment, parce que vois-tu je me demandais justement ce que tu me cachais.

- Ça fait plus de trois ans que je me pose exactement la même question à ton propos et pourtant je suis toujours sans réponse ,assura Lana reprenant la route.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir Lana et je te rappellerai de ne pas tout mélanger là c'est de toi dont on parle.

- Pour que tout ça s'arrête... en même temps que tes questions en même temps que ce jeu stupide je vais te dire un secret Clark ,poursuivit Lana s'arrêtant avant de se retourner vers le jeune Kent. J'ai... j'ai cru pendant longtemps savoir ce que tu voulais et ce que... ce que tu ressentais mais c'est complètement faux, il faut que la première Dawn vienne te draguer pour que tu tombes directement dans le panneau. Elle eut un sourire nerveux avant de détourner les yeux,

- Mon secret c'est que j'ai cru que tu étais unique mais qu'elle idiote d'avoir cru que tu étais différent de tous les autres.

Les dernières paroles de la jeune fille résonnait encore dans ses oreilles alors qu'il la voyait de nouveau s'éloigner. Elle le voyait différemment des autres garçons et il avait cassé cette image d'une manière qu'il ne doutait pas possible. Lana était jalouse et la jeune fille ne faisait même pas d'effort pour cacher se ressentiment. Le jeune homme décrocha ses yeux du sol avant de la suivre à nouveau.

. . .

Chloé prit une autre bouché de son hamburger avant de reprendre,

- On n'ensor plitoien.

- Je te demande pardon ? ,questionna Will fronçant les sourcils. La jeune fille se força à avaler avant de poursuivre enthousiaste.

- On s'en sort plutôt bien, moi je trouve.

- C'est vrai sur cette lancée on les écrasera tous, assura le jeune homme observant les bracelets qui s'ajoutaient de consigne en consigne autour du poignet de la jeune fille.

- Je ne te croyais pas aussi compétitive Will.

- Ça m'arrive à mes heures perdu ,assura t-il sirotant sa boisson. Chloé eut un sourire avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne,

- Vas-y lis la prochaine étape. Chloé s'exécuta cherchant l'enveloppe dans sa poche. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant de lire à haute voix,

- _Consigne numéro 3: Décrire comment l'on voit son coéquipier dans quelques années._

- C'est facile tu seras la plus célèbre des rédactrices en chef que le Daily Planet n'a jamais eut. Chloé eut un sourire.

- Ouai ça serait vraiment cool.

- Et moi,fit Will impatient.

- Je te vois bien chef d'entreprise dans une société coté donnant des conférences devant des millier de gens ,ayant un carnet d'adresse inconsidérable et côtoyant des gens inconnu tout les jours.

- Oh on je t'en prit, tu te moque de moi là. Chloé eut un rire,

- Avec le temps tu sais cet peur de la foule que tu éprouve peut se dissiper.

- Mais pas jusqu'à faire des conférences devant des centaines de milliers de personne tous les deux jours de la semaine ,déclara Will sortant une autre enveloppe de sa poche.

- Je ne m'y sens pas le courage. Décachetant la lettre ,il zyeuta rapidement la lettre puis eut un sourire avant de reporter son regard vers la jeune fille. Chloé leva les sourcils attendant qu'il l'informe. Mais le jeune homme n'en fit rien se levant et lui prenant la main afin qu'elle le suive.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ,dit Chloé entre deux bouchées.

- Viens il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

- Et nos frites alors ?

. . .

Dawn et Whitney assied sur les hauteurs d'un bâtiment admiraient les énormes buildings de la ville à des kilomètres des champs. Le ciel tapissait d'étoile semblait flotter au dessus de la ville comme des nuages dans le ciel. Whitney se risqua à jeter un coup d'oeil vers le sol.

- Bon dieu que c'est haut.

- Tu vas pas recommencer la même machination que tu nous as fait en haut de la grande roue pendant la fête foraine.

- Non pas du tout et puis de quelle machination tu parles ?

- Peu importe dis moi plutôt comment est ce que tu me vois dans quelques années ? ,questionna Dawn.

- Tu me demandes quelque chose de difficile là Dawn.

- Allez fait un effort d'imagination je suis sûre que tu trouveras bien quelque chose.

- Tu ne travailleras pas avec des enfants ça c'est sûr, dans le médical peut-être bien mais je crois qu'où je te verrais le mieux c'est sous la juridiction.

- Oh non je t'en pris je n'ai aucun sens moral les riches je les enverrai tous en taule coupable ou non.

- Charmant ,fit Whitney se tournant vers elle. Dawn eut un sourire.

- Okay alors je dirais que je te verrais comme une grande actrice hollywoodienne brillant sous les feux de la rampe. Jouant avec les plus célèbres acteurs de notre temps. Dawn leva des yeux rêveurs vers le ciel.

- Orlendo Bloom, Brad Pitt, Johnny Depp... Josh Harnett. Ça me va parfaitement ,dit-elle d'un sourire. Whitney sourit à son tour déclarant enfin,

- Mais d'où te vient cette fascination pour Josh Harnett ?

- Oh ne m'en parle pas _Pearl harbor_ a croisé nos routes avant même que je m'en aperçoive.

Whitney eut un rire.

- Ah moi et sois franche.

- Je te vois bien te rebeller contre le fait de reprendre le magasin familial mais de toute manière tu ne bougeras pas de Smallville ,c'est que tu y tiens à cette ville. Te choisir un job est assez compliqué mais je dirais que tu feras un travail que tu apprécies et qui te feras quotidienne bouger. Tu te marieras et aura deux non disons trois enfants. Tu aimeras ta vie mais tu penseras souvent à ta jeunesse à ce qu'à été tes années de lycée. Tu diras aux gens que tu rencontreras que tu étais l'un des meilleurs quatterback que le lycée de Smallville est porté. Que tu en as gagné des matches et que cette époque en été une belle enfin surtout pour toi. Mais ce qui te troubleras le plus ,ce dont tu t'attendais le moins c'est qu'en laissant derrière toi le lycée et en rentrant dans la vie active tu t'es rendu compte que la vie n'était pas aussi idéale que tu pouvais le croire. La vie n'est pas comme le lycée loin de là, il n'y a pas les sportifs d'un côté et les intellectuels de l'autre. Il n'y a pas de devoir à rendre pour le lendemain et encore moins de bal de promo. La vie est un combat et ceux qui en font une utopie s'en voit souvent perdant.

Whitney prit un certain temps avant de répondre regardant la jeune fille avec insistance.

- Comment le sais tu ? Dawn sortit de sa bulle se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- Oh c'est juste une supposition.

- Alors pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu en sais plus que tu en dis ?

- Whitney s'est du futur dont on parle ,dis moi comment je pourrais en dire plus que j'en sais, j'essaye juste de t'analyser.

- Et quand tu m'analyse ça donne... ça. Whitney leva les sourcils blessé. Sympa.

La jeune fille soupira apparemment confuse,

- J'ai cru que ça venait que de lui mais vu ta réaction je comprends mieux pourquoi Will déteste quand je fais ça.

. . .

- Dis moi qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? ,questionna Lana à Clark tandis qu'une femme venait de s'asseoir devant eux.

- Ben j'en sais rien... c'est bien l'adresse de la carte ,n'est ce pas ? Voyons que la jeune fille ne répondait pas il insista de nouveau.

- N'est ce pas ?

- Oui... oui Clark c'est bien là. Après quelques minutes de marches les deux jeunes gens s'étaient retrouvés devant un immense chapiteau affichant l'adresse indiquait dans l'enveloppe. Le décor était feutré et accueillant mais une ambiance étrange y régnait.

- Je suis persuadé que Dawn est derrière tout ça ,susurra Clark dans sa barbe.

- Quoi qu'il en soit ,poursuivit Lana ne semblant pas avoir entendu ce que Clark venait d'ajouter. Je n'ai pas du tout confiance.

- Tu pourrais me dire pourquoi ? ,demanda Clark se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- Tu n'as qu'à voir la manière dont elle nous regarde ,continua Lana observant la femme assise devant elle. Clark redirigea son regard vers la femme et fut surpris de la voir les coudes posaient sur la table ,écoutant de toutes ses oreilles leur "secrète" conversation.

- Vous avez fini... Les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent mal à l'aise. Il était vrai que leur comportement manquait de politesse.

- Excusez-nous ,reprit Clark.

- Alors vous ne savez toujours pas pourquoi vous êtes ici ? ,questionna la femme.

- Non pas vraiment ,poursuivit Lana.

- Alors pourquoi êtes vous rentrez ici ,je ne peux pas le savoir pour vous ? Clark et Lana échangèrent un regard, avant que le jeune homme soupire poursuivant,

- Génial on a fait tout ce chemin pour rien. La femme regarda successivement Clark et Lana. Puis après un léger silence elle reprit,

- Si vous voulez je peux vous tirez les cartes. Son regard se posa sur Clark. De toute façon vous venez de le dire vous avez fait un long chemin alors autant que ça serve à quelque chose. Lana observa à son tour la voyante puis Clark. Le jeune homme eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi la demande lui été adressait.

- Oh non pas moi je... je ne souhaite pas connaître mon avenir.

Lana reporta son regard vers son interlocuteur,

- Moi je veux bien essayer ,ajouta t-elle sur un ton de défi.

- Comment ça moi je vais bien essayer. Est ce que ça serait une accusation ?

- J'admets juste que moi je n'ai rien à cacher.

- Je te demande pardon ! ,s'exclama Clark se tournant vers elle.

- Aïe il a l'air d'avoir de l'eau dans le gaz entre les deux tourtereaux ,déclara la voyante un sourire aux lèvres.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble ,assura Lana mi-gênée ,mi-énervée.

- Oh pardon on aurait cru en vous écoutant vous discuter que vous êtes un de ces vieux couples à qui rien ne cède.

- Et ben non. La femme leva les épaules avant d'ajouter.

- Commençons ,dit-elle en faisant signe à Lana de couper le paquet de carte en deux. La femme mélangea son paquet dans le plus grand silence, jetant de rapide regard en direction des deux jeunes gens.

La femme disposa six cartes en face d'elle en forme de "H". Lana jetait des regards curieux sur les cartes.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? ,questionna Clark l'évinçant. Les deux jeunes femmes se tournèrent vers lui, avant que la voyante ne reprenne.

- Celle-ci c'est la carte du _pendu_.

- Ça signifie quoi ?

- Avant que nous continuons je dois d'abord vous précisez que les tarots que j'utilise agissent en forme d'entonnoir.

- Comment ça ? ,questionna la jeune fille fronçant les sourcils.

- Vous le saurez bien assez tôt, assura t-elle en rapprochant sa chaise de la table. Bon alors comme je viens de vous le dire cette carte ,dit-elle pointant une carte du doigt. C'est le _pendu_ correspondant au malheur et à un choix.

- Ah ce point ? ,questionna Lana.

- Vous êtes trop modeste cette carte signifie ici l'innocence et la pureté mais aussi une grande résistance face à des influences néfastes.

- Et dans mon cas qu'est ce que ça signifierait ?

- Le sacrifice personnelle. Clark jeta un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de Lana tandis que la jeune fille regardait la voyante avec des yeux perçant.

- Continuez s'il vous plait. Elle retourna une carte qui était rester sécrète jusqu'à là.

- La _lune_. Cette carte peut être positive comme négative mais dans votre cas elle est négative.

- J'en ai de la chance ,ironisa t-elle.

- Elle représente la jalousie, la tromperie et la déception. Lana eut un sourire forcé reprenant,

- Dites moi éprouvez tant de sentiments en même temps ça doit franchement être difficile à gérer. La voyante leva rapidement les yeux vers la jeune Lang poursuivant,

- C'est à vous de me le dire... On dit qu'il faut beaucoup de larmes pour avoir le droit d'aimer. Un léger silence s'installa alors que les deux jeunes gens baissèrent d'un même mouvement la tête.

- Euh le _chariot_, reprit-elle montrant du doigt une carte près des deux jeunes gens. C'est la carte de la difficulté. Elle est dure à porter parce que derrière la peur vous vous cachez derrière une façade où rien ne parait. Une colère se cache derrière ce visage...

- Est ce que c'est de ma faute ? ,l'interrompu Clark.

- Je vous demande pardon ,ajouta la voyante se redressant.

- Tu n'as rien à voir dans ce qu'elle dit ,continua Lana sans même se retourner vers lui. Pour se sentir concerner il faudrait d'abord y croire.

- Et vous n'y croyez pas ? ,demanda la voyante se tournant vers Lana.

- Donnez moi une raison d'y croire.

- Ce qui vient du coeur peut s'écrire parfois même se décrire, mais non ce qui est le coeur lui-même. Il m'est impossible de vous dire ce qu'est réellement votre coeur mais je perçois ce qui peut vous touchez et par conséquent ce qui vous fait mal. D'après vous a quoi reconnaît-on l'amour ? La jalousie puis le sacrifice...

- Je vois que votre réponse est déjà toute faite.

- Lorsqu'on est amoureux et c'est très simple. On s'en rend compte quand on commence à agir contre son intérêt. Et c'est ce que vous avez fait.

Lana secoua la tête pinçant ses lèvres.

- Non c'est faux, je suis de caractère plutôt égoïste ça ne m'arriverait sûrement pas.

- Elle est en train de vous mentir est ce que vous pourriez continuer s'il vous plait ,assura Clark posant sa tête dans sa main.

- Venant de toi ça me paraît une exagération démesuré.

- Arrête Lana nous avons déjà parler de ça des dizaine de fois...

- Et pourtant voilà que je recommence Clark ! C'est ce que tu essaye de me dire ?

- Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que tu tentes ouvertement de te défiler de cette situation. Lana eut un sourire désabusé.

- Est ce que quelqu'un entend ce qu'il ose me dire ?, elle se retourna vers la voyante continuant, est ce que vous entendez ce qu'il est en train de me dire ? Le prince du changement de conversation insinue que j'essaye de me défiler.

- C'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ,déclara la femme qui avait de nouveau poser ses coudes sur la table en les regardants se disputer comme assistant à un match de tennis.

- Tu vois ,fit Clark satisfait que la voyante prenne son parti.

- Mais ,continua l'arbitre, j'admire comme on peut mentir en mettant la raison de son côté. Lana fronça les sourcils. Et cette remarque s'applique à vous deux… les tourtereaux.

- Nous ne sommes pas ensemble combien de fois il faudra vous le répéter ,s'exclama Lana.

- Apparemment les jeunes de cette ville manque inévitablement d'humour mais surtout de politesse ,déclara t-elle en se redressant sur sa chaise. Bon et si nous reprenions.

- Je dois vous avouez que je n'ai pas particulièrement envie d'entendre la suite.

- La vérité n'est pas toujours bonne à entendre Lana. Et les gens qui viennent vous voir doivent souvent s'attendre à entendre que des bonnes choses sur eux ou sur leur avenir alors qu'il est évident que toutes les personnes que vous rencontrez ne trouverons peut-être pas leur âme soeur ,ne se marieront jamais ,n'auront peut-être pas quatre enfant et n'habiteront pas dans une maison qu'ils auront gagné grâce à une loterie ou à un héritage ,affirma le jeune Kent. Lana lui jeta un regard perçant tandis que la voyante eut un sourire reprenant,

- J'aime beaucoup ce garçon.

- Ben alors qu'est ce qu'on attend on reprend oui ou non, maugréa la jeune Lang agacée. La femme soupira puis poursuivit,

- L_'Amoureux._

- Quoi l'_Amoureux _? ,déclara Lana avec précipitation. Clark lui fit signe d'attendre en posant sa main sur la table. La main du jeune homme effleura celle de la jeune fille. Ils se regardèrent plus qu'embarrassé avant de rompre tout contact tournant la tête chacun de leur côté. La voyante eut un large sourire avant de déclarer,

- L_'Amoureux _désigne le choix. C'est une sorte de dilemme qui lie deux relations l'une passionnelle ,l'autre plus modéré. Une en qui on sait à quoi s'attendre ,l'autre nous échappant complètement. C'est le choix du raisonnable ou de la folie. Ce qui vient de la tête ou du coeur. Et je devienne très certainement de quel côté ce jeune homme se tient aujourd'hui.

- Euh moi je...

- Dans ce métier ce qui est génial c'est qu'on a pas besoin de se justifier, assura la voyante. Lana eut un sourire gêner avant de secouer doucement la tête. Il eut un léger silence, Clark se retourna vers Lana la regardant avec insistance. La jeune fille ressentant son regard posait sur elle s'efforça de ne pas rougir regardant la table avec concentration. Par son regard Clark s'efforçait de voir si tout ce que disait la voyante pouvait être vrai. Cette histoire de jalousie qu'il avait cru remarquer avant de rentrer ici pouvait-elle être aussi vrai que l'idée de sacrifice dont la voyante avait pu parler. Puis venait ensuite cette histoire de _l'Amoureux_ pourquoi alors parler de cette carte dans le tirage de la jeune fille si ça ne le concernait pas juste un petit peu. Et pour finir la dernière mais pas la moindre étant le ressentiment de Lana, la jeune fille se sentait elle si seule et si effrayer que cela, se sentait-elle obliger de quotidiennement se cacher derrière une façade qui n'était pas la sienne, et en s'efforçant de la conquérir en incluant Dawn dans son jeu le jeune homme ne lui procurer pas encore plus de souffrance qu'elle n'en ressentait déjà ? Après quelques secondes de réflexion intense Clark se retourna vers la voyante questionnant alors,

- Excusez moi mais vous n'auriez pas un bracelet à nous donnez ? Lana se retourna vers lui,

- J'avais complètement oublier.

- Oui c'est exact. Il est là ,fit-elle en le leur tendant.

- Je vous remercie, ajouta t-il tandis que Lana l'attacher à son poignée.

Le jeune Kent poursuivit,

- On devrait peut-être y allait si on ne veut pas être en retard ,déclara Clark.

- Oui c'est vrai. Elle se retourna vers la voyante continuant, désolé mais il faut vraiment qu'on y aille.

- Je comprends et de toute façon les six cartes sont tirés, vous pouvez vous échappez.

- Je vous remercie ,dit-elle se levant. Clark et la femme suivirent sont mouvements.

- Bonne fin de soirée et je vous souhaite jeune fille d'aboutir exactement où vous voulez que la vie vous mène. Vous le méritez amplement.

- Merci ,répéta Lana d'un sourire.

- Vous verrez qu'à partir d'un moment tout s'arrangera. C'est mal commencer mais ça finira certainement bien j'en suis sûre.

- Vous êtes bien optimiste c'est rare de nos jours ,assura Lana d'un léger sourire. La femme affirma de la tête avant que la jeune fille ne s'éclipse derrière les grands draps de la tente. Clark lui fit un sourire en signe d'en revoir avant que la voyante l'interpelle. Le jeune homme se retourna attentif.

- Je ne voudrais pas jouer à la voyante moralisatrice mais dès qu'il existe un secret entre deux coeurs qui s'aiment, dès que l'un d'eux a pu se résoudre à cacher à l'autre une seule idée, le charme est rompu, le bonheur est détruit. Efforcez-vous que ça n'arrive pas.

- Vous êtes gentil mais vous ne savez pas réellement de quoi vous parlez.

- La véritable question c'est est ce que ça vaut la peine de sacrifier ce qu'elle ressent pour vous. Clark regarda la voyante avant de baisser les yeux.

- Je n'en sais rien.

. . .

La jeune Mills échangea de l'argent avec un marchand avant de lui remercier d'un signe de tête et de se diriger de nouveau vers Whitney.

La jeune fille brandit le bracelet que venait de lui donner le marchand avant de proposait au jeune homme une portion de bretzel. Le jeune homme lui fit non de la tête,

- Non merci c'est saleté sont bourrés de sucre et j'ai un match samedi.

- Le footballeur fait attention à sa ligne. Moi j'adore ça les choses bourrés de sucre.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas plus que ça ,assura le jeune homme regardant la nourriture d'un oeil douteux.

- La ferme Fordman ! Lis plutôt la prochaine étape.

Le jeune homme tourna et retourna la carte déjà sorti de l'enveloppe avec appréhension.

- Oh ben enfaîte tu dois me dire un de tes secrets ,dit-il baissant légèrement la tête.

- Ça parait te gêner, remarqua le jeune fille. Tu sais si tu ne veux pas je te force pas.

- C'est pas ça ,ajouta t-il avant de s'asseoir sur un banc. C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années que je ne me suis pas confier. Dawn s'assied à ses côtés reprenant,

- Oh ben écoute c'est pas difficile, il suffit juste de ne pas penser à sa fierté, ni d'un quelconque jugement et d'ouvrir son coeur.

- Merci ça me rassure ,déclara t-il ironique.

- Non Whitney ,reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Écoute un secret c'est quelque chose de très personnel, quelque chose que toi et seulement toi peut ressentir. Les autres auront beau imaginé ce que c'est à côté ça n'aura pas de valeur, ça n'aura pas la même importance que toi tu lui portes.

- C'est tout à fait ce que je ressens. Dawn eut un sourire de bienveillance.

- Alors lance toi de toute façon cette soirée restera entre nous, c'est le pacte. Whitney affirma de la tête joignant ses mains. Il prit quelques secondes avant d'ajouter sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Tu sais l'autre jour... je veux dire lors de notre rencontre tu sais bien comme ça m'a fait du bien de parler avec toi puis de changer un peu de... Il laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis qu'il continua,

- A partir de là j'ai cru que ça allait s'arranger mais enfaîte ça ne fait qu'empirer. Son état s'empire, sa santé aussi et moi je suis là à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Cette maladie m'a semblé débarqué de nul part et puis de tombé sur lui d'un seul coup. Et... et de le voir du jour au lendemain comme ça... c'est dure... c'est très dure. (pause) J'espérai tellement qu'il s'en sorte mais j'ai surpris une conversation entre deux médecins. Ils disaient que c'était peine perdu. Les médecins croient qu'il va mourir et lui ne le sait même pas. C'est une situation complètement inimaginable, Dawn si quelqu'un m'avait dit l'année dernière que mon père en arriverait là j'aurais... j'aurais...

Le jeune homme reporta son regard sur ses mains d'une manière concentré. Dawn remarqua alors que la façon dont il s'était renfermé depuis qu'il avait lu cette inscription sur cette carte ainsi que le visage qu'il affichait tous les jours n'était qu'une façade sur toutes les différentes peurs qui régnait dans son esprit. Dawn lui avait tout à l'heure avouez une de ses peurs elle était à présent très flatté que le jeune homme veuille bien en faire de même avec elle. D'une voix timide elle assura après quelques instants de silence,

- Ma mère fait encore mon lit le matin.

- Quoi ? ,fit le jeune homme se retournant vers elle.

- Je sais c'est dégradant de le dire mais je ne sais pas le faire toute seule.

- Tu as quel âge Dawn ? ,demanda Whitney d'une voix mi-amusé, mi-moqueur.

- Il y a des tas de plie quand c'est moi qui le fait. C'est moche et je me demande qui voudrait rentrer dans sa chambre et voir à chaque fois qu'elle pose le pied dans la pièce à quel point elle est incapable de couvrir convenablement son lit. Le jeune homme eut un sourire.

- Tout le monde sait faire son lit !

- Apparemment Dawn Mills n'en fait pas partie ,dit-elle d'une voix évasive. Whitney éclata de rire.

- Ça te va bien de te moquer de moi.

- Faut que je le dise à quelqu'un ,dit-il en se redressant. Dawn reprit son sérieux.

- Non Fordman tu n'oserais pas !

- Attends que je trouve ,assura t-il regardant à gauche puis à droite.

- Si tu fais ça ,menaça Dawn se levant à son tour, je te jure que... que je raconte à qui veut l'entendre que tu t'es fait lynché par un lanceur automatique de balle de base ball. Le jeune homme s'arrêta aussitôt de rigoler, le remplaçant par un sourire malicieux.

- Ce n'est pas marrant.

- Je vois bien les gros titres ,déclara Dawn les yeux rivés vers le ciel. "La star locale de football subit une attaque de balles tueuses". Le rire de la jeune fille l'agaça mais il s'empressa de tirer le premier passant à sa disposition afin que Dawn arrête enfin de se moquer de lui.

- Hé Fordman attend !

. . .

Will et Chloé marchaient le long d'un pont dégustant une glace. L'heure tournait et les deux jeunes gens étaient bien conscient que si ils voulaient être l'un des premier à arriver il fallait qu'ils en finissent tout de suite c'était sans doute la meilleur chose à faire.

- Cette glace est vraiment excellente ,assura Will la regardant avec perplexité.

- Ce n'est qu'une glace fait pas cette tête.

- Dis moi plutôt quel est la dernière chose à faire ?

- _Confier un secret._

- Des secrets j'en ai des tas ,affirma Will doucement.

- Alors pour la peine je commence ,fit la jeune fille se plaçant devant lui et marchant à reculons.

- Vas-y je t'écoute ,dit-il d'un sourire.

- Il y a un garçon dans le coin qui habite à Smallville depuis peu, il est parfois assez distant mais il est plutôt mignon. J'aimerais qu'il sache que je tiens beaucoup à lui.

Will pinça ses lèvres.

- Tu es gentille.

- Non je ne le suis pas ,fit Chloé s'arrêtant. Son geste le força à faire de même. J'ai du mal à croire que c'est moi qui dit ça mais... tu me plais beaucoup Will.

Le jeune homme parut soudainement gêné ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Chloé eut une légère moue avant de conclure,

- Tu peux me le dire si ce n'est pas réciproque.

- Euh... Le jeune homme dévia son regard le posant sur l'eau s'écoulant sous le pont.

- Parce que j'aimerais vraiment savoir si ça l'est Will ,insista t-elle.

Différentes pensées les une à la suite de l'autre se bousculaient dans sa tête et Will ne sut pas réellement comment les interprétés, il n'avait jamais été le meilleur pour dévoiler ses sentiments mais étrangement il savait exactement où il en était.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que je ne suis pas sûr de savoir ou bien même de comprendre mais ce dont je suis sûr c'est que tu m'attires. Chloé eut un large sourire.

- Je n'attendais pas autant mais merci ,déclara la jeune fille. Will reporta son regard vers la jeune chroniqueuse.

- Ne me dit pas merci ,assura le jeune homme levant les épaules.

La jeune fille avança d'un pas vers lui mais le jeune homme appréhenda bizarrement ce moment. Il savait ce qui allait se passer, et n'en été pas particulièrement contre mais quelque chose comme un noeud ce nouer dans son estomac. Il se questionna se demandant si il était réellement près à voir une autre fille dans sa vie. Dawn avait souvent l'habitude de lui dire qu'il prenait les choses beaucoup trop à coeur mais était ce compréhensible de ne pas souhaiter faire souffrir les gens qui nous entourent ,de penser aux conséquences de nos actes n'étaient ce pas une chose redevable ? Bien sûre que si mais un baiser pouvait-il se terminer par quelque chose de littéralement catastrophique ? En sachant qu'elle ne connaissait pas particulièrement tout de lui.

La jeune fille le fixa quelques secondes avant de s'avancer légèrement. Le jeune homme hésita quelques secondes avant de poursuivre,

- Chloé il faut que je te dise quelque chose. La jeune fille eut un léger sourire avant de se rapprocher un peu plus.

- Plus tard Will.

- J'ai une fille... ,annonça t-il subitement.

- Quoi ? ,questionna Chloé se redressant. Elle fit une longue pause avant de reprendre l'air incertaine,

- Tu essaye de me dire que tu sors avec une autre fille ?

- Non Chloé... Heather, Heather Dawson. C'est ma petite fille. La jeune fille les yeux ronds comme une soucoupe, le regardait à présent avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. Will soupira avant de redirigeait son regard vers le pont.

- Elle va avoir dix mois la semaine prochaine. Chloé recula de quelques pas fronçant les sourcils, à présent qu'elle se rendait compte qu'il ne rigolait pas elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le croire. Il y avait quelques minutes de cela elle discutait avec le garçon le plus normal qu'il soit et quelques secondes plus tard voilà que Will était papa.

- Je suis... je suis désolé Chloé. J'aurais du... j'aurai du...

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ?

- J'en sais rien peut-être parce que tu es la première fille avec qui je sors depuis qu'Heather est rentré dans ma vie.

- Je comprends tu voulais d'abord savoir si entre nous deux c'était un peu plus sérieux qu'on pourrait le penser ,dit-elle avec hargne.

- Comprends-moi Chloé je ne vais pas hurler sur tout les toits que j'ai une petite fille.

- Enfaîte ce que tu craignais c'était de le dire à n'importe qui ,n'est ce pas ? A quelqu'un qui ne se soit pas digne de confiance.

Will soupira anxieux du jugement qu'elle pouvait avoir sur lui-même ,sur sa situation ,sur son passé.

- Chloé je n'essaye pas de justifier mes erreurs mais Heather fait partit de ma vie tout comme sa mère aujourd'hui. Je voulais juste que tu le saches, je voulais juste que tu m'acceptes entièrement. Moi et mon passé ,poursuivit-il doucement.

Chloé le regarda longuement avant de secouer la tête,

- Et puis quoi de plus ,dit-elle la voix basse, de toute façon tu en as des tas des secrets pas vrai Will ,reprit-elle avant de s'en allait.

Le jeune homme eut de nouveau un soupir tourmenter puis d'énervement balança sa glace fondu dans la flotte.

. . .

- J'arrive pas à croire qu'enfaîte on a bougé de seulement quelques kilomètres ,assura Clark.

- Oui surtout quand on s'aperçoit qu'on a eut droit à près de une heure et demie de transport.

- C'est vrai oui ,ajouta Clark alors qu'il s'assied sur un des nombreux bancs métalliques du grand hall, le restaurant se trouvait à quelques mètre de la gare où les bus les avait déposé il y avait près de trente minutes. Lana regarda au loin un instant ,semblant réfléchir avant de s'asseoir à l'autre bout du banc. Clark leva un sourcil ne trouvant rien à ajouter.

- C'est la première fois que je viens ici.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là que tu n'as jamais prit le train ? ,questionna Clark.

- Oui entre autre. Même si Smallville est une petite ville je ne suis jamais sortit du Kansas.

- Je crois que pour moi c'est pareil. Clark garda le silence pendant près d'une minute avant de reprendre,

- Tout de même tu trouves pas ça bizarre tout ce que nous a dit cette femme.

- Assez oui. J'en ai compris près de la moitié et pourtant...

- Oui pour moi c'est pareil, j'ai l'impression que je suis passé à côté de quelque chose qu'elle s'est efforcé de nous expliquer.

Lana affirma de la tête avant de faire une légère pause.

- Tu veux que j'ouvre la dernière enveloppe. Clark lui fit signe que oui.

Alors que pour la énième fois la voix à l'accueil signaler que le train en direction de la Floride allait démarrer ainsi que le vol 203 enregistré ses derniers passagers la voix de Lana le sortit de ses pensées.

- Accroche toi la consigne est _"Faites quelque chose d'inhabituel dans un lieu inapproprié"._

- Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? ,questionna Clark désabusé. C'est vrai ça est ce qu'on peut d'abord faire quelque chose d'inhabituel dans un lieu approprié.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée ,ajouta Lana amusée.

Un silence s'en suivit où les deux jeunes gens s'efforçaient de réfléchir, s'éleva alors après la voie chaleureuse de l'hôtesse à l'accueil les quelques notes d'une musique choisit au hasard.

**_(Looking For Love - Michelle Featherstone)_**

Lana continua soudainement alors,

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose. Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle attendant qu'elle reprenne.

- Enfaîte si je n'ai pas voulu te dire de quoi j'avais peur tout à l'heure c'est parce que... parce que c'est un peu de toi dont j'ai peurs.

- Je ne comprends pas Lana, dit-il perplexe.

- J'ai peur de me retrouver toute seule... avec toi. Je...

- Pourquoi ?

- Ne me le demande pas j'en sais rien, précipita t-elle mal à l'aise. Clark la regardait déconcerté. D'une voix fluette elle reprit alors,

- Peut-être parce que tu m'intimides.

- Voyons Lana on se connait depuis qu'on est gosse, tu peux me parler franchement tu sais. Quel est le problème ?

- Tu sais aussi bien que moi quel est le problème Clark.

Plus le jeune homme l'écoutait parler et plus il savait réellement ce qu'était le problème. Le problème s'était qu'elle l'en voulait d'avoir abandonner, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir laisser tomber. Pendant un instant Clark hésita sincèrement à lui dire toute la vérité sur Dawn et lui. Il posa son regard vers le sol qu'une multitude de passant joncher. Soupirant longuement il reprit alors,

- Lana écoute...

- La vérité c'est que l'autre jour ,l'interrompit-elle. Je ne pensais pas vraiment ce que je t'es dit tu sais j'ai juste fait ce qui me semblait bon de faire. C'était juste trop dure cette situation.

Cette dernière phrase résonna étrangement dans la tête de Clark. Peut-être que tout lui dire en fin de compte contribuerait seulement à lui faire plus de mal. En faite il n'en savait rien. Toute la soirée il s'était efforçait de comprendre ses états d'âme pour qu'en fin de compte la jeune fille lui dise ce qu'il voulait réellement entendre. Elle regrettait mieux encore elle n'y pensait pas un mot. Mais ce qui lui avait amené à lui dire tout cela l'autre fois ,ne pouvait-il pas se reproduire de nouveau. Après tout peut-être que la voyante avait mieux compris la situation qu'eux deux réunis et pourtant la vérité n'était pas encore une réelle solution.

- Je suis désolé ,affirma Clark. Je suis vraiment désolé.

La jeune fille secoua la tête avant de reporter son regard vers le sol. Clark respira profondément levant sa tête vers le plafond s'efforçant intérieurement de se convaincre que tout cela était la meilleur solution. Il fit alors intéressé par la foule dans ce vaste hall. De toutes ces personnes qui rentraient et qui sortaient de ville ou bien de pays lointains, de personnes qui prenaient chaque jour le train pour aller à leur bureau et revenaient le soir pour retourner auprès de leur famille. Puis il songea à ces quelques notes de musique qui tentaient d'exister au travers du vacarme ,au travers de la foule ,au travers du bruit ,des discussions ,des départs et des arrivées. Le jeune homme se redressa et Lana le suivit du regard tandis qu'il regardait aux alentours.

Il s'avança de quelques pas avant de lui tendre sa main,

- Lana tu m'accordes cette danse ?

- Quoi ! ,fit Lana subjuguée. Clark eut un léger sourire qui se voulut rassurant.

- Oui autant le faire jusqu'au bout. La jeune fille hésita quelques secondes avant de prendre sa main. Elle respira profondément à son tour se préparant intérieurement à être observer. Mais alors que Clark s'approcha d'elle pour enrouler ses bras autour de sa taille ,la vie continua son cours. La Terre ne s'arrêta pas de tourner, le ciel ne s'ouvrit pas en deux et la lune ne cessa pas d'éclairer le hall de sa lumière. N'entendant plus le bruit ,n'entendant plus la foule seule cette chanson ,cette voix existait en dehors de tout, en dehors de nous. Blottit contre Clark elle se laissa dire que dans ses bras même si la vie se poursuivait plus rien n'existait. C'est bête de croire que les plus beaux instants durent éternellement. Oui parce qu'à quoi bon vivre de rêve en rêve et de redouter le moment où la musique s'achève.

. . .

**Restaurant**

Will assied sur une table regardait ses mains avec une concentration exagérer ,il regrettait ce qu'il avait dit à Chloé. Peut-être qu'après tout dire la vérité n'était pas toujours la bonne solution surtout si cette vérité pouvait faire du mal à son entourage ainsi qu'à soi-même. Alors que quelqu'un semblait se défouler sur la chanson "One way or another" au micro Will ne semblait pas l'entendre ne pouvant rien percevoir à pars ses propres pensées qui l'empoisonné l'esprit.

Il soupira pour la énième fois quand il repensa à quel point cette situation était difficile autant pour elle que pour lui. Après tout c'est lui qui avait laisser derrière lui une petite fille. En y pensant chaque jour, sa petite Heather ,son petit trésor était un cadeau qu'il aimait de tout son coeur. La séparation était déjà bien assez difficile pour que Chloé ,elle aussi, lui fasse enduré le poids de son jugement.

Les autres ne devraient pas tardé alors se redressant le jeune homme se dit que pour l'occasion reprendre un semblant de contenance était peut-être préférable. Mais comment expliquer l'absence de Chloé ? Le fait qu'elle ne soit pas là reviendrait à lui poser des tas de questions et alors qu'allait-il donc dire ? Que Chloé avait disparut ,qu'elle avait soudainement décidé de rentrer chez elle. Sûrement pas tout ça manquait franchement de crédibilité. Et de toute façon Dawn apercevrait tout de suite qu'il mentait et vu sa discrétion tout cela ne manquerait pas de passer inaperçu. Et pourtant il fallait bien qu'il trouve quelque chose...

- Will ,fit une voix le sortant de sa rêverie.

_Oh mince trop tard_,pensa le jeune homme songeant à l'arriver de ses camarades. Il ne manqua pas d'être surprit lorsqu'il reconnu la jeune Sullivan postait derrière lui.

- Chloé tu es revenu !

- Oui ,dit-elle jetant un rapide regard au jeune homme s'égosillant sur scène.

- Écoute je te demande pardon de ne pas te l'avoir dit plutôt, je voulais juste attendre le bon moment rien de plus.

- Will si je suis revenu c'est sûrement pas pour t'entendre me demander pardon. Will se contenta de ravaler ses paroles.

- Si je suis là ,reprit la jeune chroniqueuse, c'est parce que je sais que tu avais raison... Oui tu as une fille et alors. Ce n'est pas rien je suis d'accord c'est délicat parce que ça me dépasse complètement mais le problème ne vient pas de toi mais de moi.

- Et tu t'es rendu compte de tout ça seulement en quinze minutes ? La jeune fille vint se poster devant lui continuant,

- Will j'ai un manque évident de confiance en moi et contrairement à toi je ne connais pas grand chose sur l'amour mais ce dont je suis certaine c'est que je tiens beaucoup à toi et... et j'ai vraiment envie que ça marche.

- Je le souhaite aussi ,renchérit le jeune Dawson les yeux pétillants.

- Je crois que j'ai juste peur de me réveiller un matin et de me rendre compte que ce que je suis devenue me déçoit. Le jeune homme eut un sourire incompréhensif.

- Voyons Chloé nous n'avons que 17 ans.

- Mais il n'y a absolument pas d'âge pour commencer à avoir des regrets. Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire avant de se lever de la table et de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Moi tu ne me décevra jamais ,assura le jeune homme un sourire rassuré bordant ses lèvres.

- Hé n'allez pas plus loin les enfants nous sommes dans un lieu public ,ajouta une voix amusée.

- Dawn ,fit Will avant même de se redresser. Whitney s'assied à la place où Will reposait quelques secondes plutôt tandis que Chloé reprenait,

- Vous êtes pile à l'heure.

- Un peu trop à l'heure Dawson ? ,questionna la jeune Mills observant Will d'un oeil brillant. Le jeune homme lui fit aussitôt signe de se taire, Dawn leva les sourcils renfrogné.

- Bien j'ai comprit, ça veut dire que tu me raconteras plus tard.

- Dawn ,fit Will tandis que Chloé fixait le jeune homme d'un air inquiet.

- Il ne manque plus que Lana et Kent ,affirma Whitney jetant des fréquents regards vers la porte du restaurant.

- Espérons qu'ils ne se soient pas trompé de route ,précisa Dawn regardant l'homme présent sur scène avec une légère grimace.

- Pour se tromper il faudrait vraiment le faire volontairement ,continua Will. L'aéroport et à deux pas de là.

Dawn reporta son regard vers son ami,

- Peut-être qu'après tout ils se sont réconciliés et qui sait peut-être qu'ils ont préférés passer un peu plus de temps ensemble.

Dawn et Will s'échangèrent un sourire entendu.

- Oui j'avoue que ça serait bien ,ajouta Will. Le jeune footballeur en profita pour jeter un regard noir au jeune homme.

- Ou peut-être pas ,se rattrapa Will tout en s'éloignant au maximum de ses yeux perçants qui ne semblaient en vouloir qu'à lui.

- Ça ne semble pas de gêner ,remarqua Chloé. Qu'il passe du temps ensemble ça ne te dérange pas. Dawn tourna des yeux curieux vers la jeune Sullivan passant d'un état à l'autre. La jeune Mills lança d'une réponse toute faite,

- La confiance est la clé d'une réussite certaine.

- N'écoute pas ce qu'elle dit ,assura Will à Chloé. Elle ne croit pas un mot de ce qu'elle te dit. Essayer d'obtenir la confiance de Dawn c'est aussi facile que de ne pas pleurer devant le film la ligne verte. La jeune Mills leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Chloé la regardait avec un certain recul.

- Enfin les voilà ,s'écria Whitney sautant de la table.

Tous tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée et effectivement Lana et Clark pénétraient dans le restaurant remplie de monde.

- Fordman explique moi comment tu as fait pour les voir arriver avec toute cette foule ? ,questionna Will.

- Autant de monde dans un café à Smallville ,il n'y en a qu'une seule fois par mois comme ça et c'est seulement à l'heure de pointe ,se moqua Dawn. Le jeune Dawson eut un léger sourire tandis que Chloé et Whitney se regardèrent ne comprenant pas particulièrement où se cacher la blague.

Lana et Clark arrivèrent enfin vers eux tandis que Whitney s'exclamaient,

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé vous étiez coincé dans les embouteillages ,cracha t-il sachant pertinemment qu'ils se déplaçaient à pied.

- Houai si on veut ,dit Clark d'une petite voix.

- C'est que Whitney était déjà en train s'imaginer que tu t'étais enfuit direction Mexico avec sa petite amie sous le bras ,déclara Dawn d'un ton futile. Tout les regards se tournèrent vers la jeune fille qui eut un sourire forcé songeant sûrement que c'était encore une des nombreuses choses qu'elle aurait pu éviter de dire à haute voix.

- Qu'est ce qui t'es arriver à la tête ? ,demanda Lana s'approchant de Whitney afin de dissiper le malaise et changeant par la même occasion de sujet de conversation. Dawn eut un rire silencieux tandis que Whitney portait sa main sur sa tête, Will lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Je te raconterai plus tard ,pu lire sur ses lèvres le jeune Dawson.

Will affirma de la tête avant de frapper dans ses mains et de reprendre,

- Bon alors faisons le bilan des courses. Lana et Kent combien ?

- Quatre sur quatre ,assura la jeune Lang.

- Ouai ,nous c'est pareil, déclara Chloé en un souffle. Whitney et Dawn se regardèrent,

- Et comment savoir si vous dites vrai ? ,questionna Dawn avec perplexité.

- Oh ça c'est un discours de perdant ,ajouta Will un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Pas du tout ,qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Ton attitude Dawn ,continua le jeune Kent.

- Je ne remarque rien d'étrange dans son attitude c'est vrai qu'est ce qui nous prouve que vous y êtes arriver ,déclara Whitney.

- Ces bracelets ainsi que la confiance ,poursuivit Lana.

- Foutaise ,souffla Dawn.

- Tu vois ,fit Will se tournant vers Chloé en faisant référence à Dawn.

- Oui je vois ça et en plus ils se défilent.

- Bien je crois que ça ne sers à rien de vous demander si vous avez eut le temps de terminer.

- Tu... ,entreprit de débuter Dawn.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais.

- Okay c'est vrai que la dernière étape nous a été assez dure à réaliser ,avoua Whitney.

- Merci Fordman ,ajouta Will d'un large sourire.

- Oui merci Fordman ,poursuivit Dawn agacé.

- C'est donc vous les perdant.

- Non pas tout à fait les perdant, en quelque sorte cette soirée nous a permit d'en apprendre un peu plus sur son coéquipier et sur sois même ,poursuivit la jeune Mills.

- Épargne nous ta morale à deux sous Dawn tu devras tout de même réaliser ce gage.

- Hé on avait pas parler de gage !

- C'est vrai ,déclara Chloé, mais il a été clairement spécifié que le perdant devraient subir la sentence que les autres lui aurait choisi.

- Sentence ,le mot n'est pas un peu fort ? ,questionna Whitney tandis qu'un autre homme au micro s'exclamer,

- Voilà c'était Allan avec "_One way or another_" de Blondie. Merci Allan.

Lana et Clark s'assirent sur la banquette entourant la table où fut déjà installé Whitney quelques minutes auparavant réfléchissant avec concentration à ce qui les conviendrait comme "gage". Chloé et Will regardèrent le couple tout aussi concentrer,

- Je pense qu'ils leur faut quelque chose d'amusant à faire mais surtout à voir ,assura Chloé.

- Oui mais pas trop humiliant non plus ,déclara Lana observant Will et Chloé s'installaient à leur tour. Dawn et Whitney se regardèrent avec une pointe d'inquiétude.

- Bien maintenant y aurait-il un autre candidat pour le rôle d'apprentie chanteur ce soir, continua l'animateur qui ne semblait être à l'écoute d'aucune oreille.

- Et si on oubliait cette histoire de faire payer une quelconque défaite.

- Toi tu ne la laisserais pas passer ,continua Will. Dawn roula des yeux,

- Assez parler de moi je vous ferez dire que Whitney est aussi dans le même bateau que moi.

- Merci de leur rappeler ,affirma Whitney regardant la scène avec une intense réflexion.

Le présentateur toujours en quête de candidat jeta un regard circulaire dans la salle et dirigea son attention vers les deux seules personnes debout dans la salle.

- Apparemment il y a des candidats ,fit-il observant Whitney et Dawn.

Tout les yeux se tournèrent vers les jeunes gens toujours dos à la scène.

- Tu sais c'est pas facile de trouver quelque chose surtout quand on souhaite que ça soit vraiment exceptionnel.

- Et exceptionnel en quoi Will. Lana fit signe à Clark afin qu'il remarque à qui s'adressait le présentateur sur l'estrade.

- Alors qui souhaite parmi vous deux se lancer à l'eau, continua l'homme.

- Euh Whitney ,Dawn vous devriez vous retournez ,assura Clark.

Avant que Dawn n'est même le temps de comprendre Whitney s'écriait déjà la montrant du doigt,

- Elle... souhaite vraiment se jeter à l'eau. Dawn se retourna rapidement murmurant un juron surprise par la lâcheté du jeune homme.

- Et bien mademoiselle ,continua l'homme au micro. Dawn jeta un rapide regard à Clark qui leva les épaules puis lui fit signe d'y aller.

- Venez me rejoindre nous n'attendons que vous. Dawn fit non de la tête et Whitney la poussa ,tel un traître, vers la scène.

- Et pourquoi ça tombe toujours sur moi.

Dawn lui fit un rapide signe de menace puis monta sur la scène contre son gré le plus complet.

- Alors qu'elle est votre nom jolie jeune fille ?_"On se croirait à l'école des fans"_

- Dawn ,dit-elle avec agacement. Lui passant le micro il lui ajouta,

- Et bien espérons que votre voix n'est pas aussi moche que la fidélité et la gentillesse de votre ami ici présent. Dawn lui fit un rapide sourire forcé tandis que Will souriait malicieusement au fond de son siège.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu souris ? ,demanda Chloé au jeune homme.

- Tu vas bientôt savoir pourquoi.

Le jeune homme aurait vraiment voulu soutenir la jeune fille mais de toute manière le mal était déjà fait et voilà qu'elle était projeté sur le devant de la scène sans même qu'elle est eut le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit. L'ordinateur choisit une chanson tandis que Dawn posait le micro sur son manche. Le nom de la chanson s'afficha à l'écran alors que Dawn soupirait longuement se forçant à ne pas regarder la foule étalait devant elle. Bien au moins elle la connaissait c'était - _"All I Want For Christmas Is You"_- mais pourquoi une chanson de Noël en plein printemps. L'introduction de la chanson débutant Dawn s'exprima,

- Je tiens à dédier cette chanson à mon très cher ami boucle d'or alias Whitney Fordman qui comprendra très certainement la cause de cette dédicace. Des rires se firent entendre dans la salle avant que la jeune fille ne débute un noeud à l'estomac...

**"All I Want For Christmas Is you" ,d'Olivia Olson**

"_**I don't want a lot for Christmas. There's just one thing I need. I don't care about presents. Underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true... All I want for ChristmasIs you..."**_

Chloé se tourna vers Will et Lana en fit de même vers Clark qui paraissait aussi surpris qu'elle même à l'entende de la voix de Dawn. Qui sait peut-être même par la perfection de sa voix. Whitney ébahie quand à lui regardait la jeune fille avec une concentration déconcertante.

"_**I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about presents. Underneath the Christmas tree. I don't need to hang my stocking. There upon the fireplace. Santa Claus won't make me happy. With a toy on Christmas day. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you..."**_

Ne lâchant pas son regard de la jeune fille ils écoutaient la sublimissime voix de Dawn. Tandis que Will le sourire aux lèvres battait les mesures de la musique de son pied, Clark et Whitney restaient stupéfait. Alors que Dawn essayer du mieux qu'elle put de se débrouiller avec le prompteur. Mais à vrai dire plus elle chantait plus elle se sentait à l'aise.

"_**I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow. I'm just gonna keep on waiting. Underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and send it. To the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to. Hear those magic reindeer click. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you...You"**_

De nombreux gens taper dans leurs mains alors que Dawn priait intérieurement pour que sa ne soit pas une catastrophe et que sa soit des applaudissements d'encouragement plus qu'autre chose.

"_**All the lights are shining. So brightly everywhere. And the sound of children's. Laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need. Won't you please bring my baby to me"**_

Whitney s'assied ne pouvant plus tenir sur ses jambes tellement la surprise fut grande et en même temps il se disait qu'heureusement il avait eut la lâcheté de la balançait sur la scène car jamais ils n'auraient pu alors découvrir ce véritable talent que Dawn possédait.

"_**I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for. I just want to see baby. Standing right outside my door. I just want him for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas you and you and you and you. All I want for Christmas is you"**_

Les applaudissements redoublèrent en intensité tandis que Dawn soufflait de soulagement songeant _"S'ayez comme ça c'est fait"._ Le présentateur revint arrivant à ses côtés.

- Merci énormément mademoiselle pour cette prestation très réussit de votre pars. Veuillez acclamer Dawn. Des applaudissements se firent de nouveau entendre. Dawn fit un sourire à vrai dire assez embarrassé et tendit le micro au présentateur. Avant qu'elle s'en aille l'homme s'avança vers elle lui murmurant à l'oreille.

- Sincèrement j'ai trouvé votre prestation vraiment étonnante mademoiselle et pour vous récompensez la maison vous offre vos repas de la soirée. Dawn sourit de nouveau,

- C'est gentille ,je vous remercie.

- Non merci à vous de vous avoir porter volontaire. Enfin on se comprend, dit-il se reprenant. Quoi qu'il en soit vous êtes la bienvenue dans notre établissement. La jeune fille fit un signe de tête en guise de remerciement._ Oh si je savais qu'il aurait fallut qu'une chanson_.

Descendant de la scène tout les regards furent pointés vers sa direction. La jeune millionnaire s'approcha de ses amis et s'en même remarqué qu'ils la regardaient du même air elle débuta rigolant,

- Dites est ce que ça se voit tant que ça que je débarque d'une autre planète ?

N'entendant aucune réponse de leur pars la jeune fille se tourna vers ses amis tous la fixant.

- Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai fait encore ?

Autour de leur table le silence se fut complet.

- Mais bon sang répondez s'il vous plait sinon je ne vous fait pas participer à la réduction que j'ai eu dans ce fast food. Whitney fit le premier à réagir.

- Dawn... tu... Tu as-...

- Une voix..., continua Lana.

- Vraiment ,poursuivit Chloé.

- Exceptionnelle ,finit enfin Clark la regardant avec des yeux brillants. Un silence s'installa. Elle réessaya,

- Allez... s'il vous plait réagissait c'est tout au plus gênant pour moi. Dawn attendit un instant qu'ils se décoincent de leur état second mais rien à faire.

- Je crois que je vais... je vais prendre l'air, dit la jeune fille qui préféra alors partir.

Will et Clark se levèrent d'un même mouvement et allèrent à sa suite. Lana et Chloé se regardèrent tandis que Whitney gardait le même air abasourdie.

- Dawn attend ! ,firent les jeunes gens d'une même voix.

- Merci vous êtes vraiment sympas les amis, fit-elle remarqué continuant de marcher.

- Dawn ne le prend pas mal on est à Smallville ,un rien les surprend dans ce trou perdu ,déclara Will essayant de la rattraper.

- Will n'en rajoute pas ,on ne peut pas dire que tu m'es beaucoup aider.

- Dawn pourquoi ne m'as tu pas dit que tu chantais ? ,continua Clark.

- Parce que ça n'a pas d'importance. Tout le monde chante de nos jours. Cette soirée était censé être centré sur toi ,c'était juste pas le moment de le dire parce que j'avais organisé tout ça pour Lana et toi. C'est tout. Clark prit son bras et la fit se tourner.

- Pour moi ça à de l'importance Dawn, et puis qu'est ce que tu racontes aujourd'hui c'est ton anniversaire pas le mien.

- Tu vois ça confirme ce que je te disais ,poursuivit Will. Un rien les surprend...

- Je suis désolée Clark ,dit Dawn tournant sa tête vers la route.

- Et-...

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas à l'être ,l'interrompit Will. Clark jeta un regard noir au jeune homme avant de se retourner vers Dawn et d'affirmer.

- J'allais dire pareil. La jeune fille souffla avant d'ajouter,

- Parce que j'ai encore tout gâché et porté tout les regards vers moi. Clark fit un sourire,

- Dawn vu comment tu m'aide si pour une fois tout les regards sont tournées vers toi cela ne doit pas me déranger. J'ai passé une soirée génial et tout ça c'est juste grâce à to. Dawn se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille, soudainement affecté par son attitude ,elle n'avait pas l'habitude de tant de gentillesse.

- Clark tu vois bien que tu l'hérite ,ajouta Will prenant les mains de la jeune fille dans les siennes. Dawn baissa la tête mal à l'aise,

- Non c'est pas ça je... je me demandais juste qu'est ce que vous faisiez là ? Clark et Will se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Le jeune Dawson se pencha vers elle reprenant doucement,

- Voyons Dawn je suis ton meilleur ami je dois te soutenir.

- Oui mais toi et toi ,dit-elle pointant successivement Will puis Clark du doigt, avaient laissé en plan Chloé et Lana, n'est ce pas ?

- Oh j'avais oublié Chloé ,poursuivit-il avant de retourner dans le restaurant. La jeune fille se retourna vers Clark.

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu fiches encore ici ?

- Oui Lana mais...

- Mais quoi ? On parle de Lang ,Clark. Elle ne va pas t'attendre éternellement vas-y.

- Oui j'y vais ,assura t-il faisant quelques pas en arrière ,avant de suivre à son tour Will. Clark s'arrêta subitement revenant vers la jeune fille.

- Je te remercie ,dit-il hésitant un moment à l'étreindre, merci pour cette soirée ,continua t-il avant de rapidement disparaître. Dawn eut un léger sourire l'observant s'en aller. En voyant s'afficher le sourire de Clark sur ses lèvres ,aujourd'hui elle en était certaine, elle avait eu raison de s'opposer aux principes de son père. Le tonnerre gronda pendant quelques seconde. La jeune fille leva la tête vers le ciel se lovant un peu plus dans son manteau. La pluie ne tarderait pas à tomber ,songea t-elle observant les étoiles à demi cacher par les fins nuages.

_Quelquefois, il y a des sympathies si réelles que, se rencontrant pour la première fois, on semble se retrouver. _Elle eut une légère moue avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches repartant en direction de sa maison. A pars les poissons rouges de sa soeur Dawn n'avait certainement personne à aimer. Même si cela aurait pu paraître bizarre ,elle préféra laisser ceux en qui des sentiments les liés dans ce restaurant et repartir au point de départ. Elle trouverait certainement des choses plus utile à faire chez elle qu'ailleurs. _Non_ ,songea t-elle, _le père Noël n'existe pas Dawn._

**_A suivre..._**

**-Elvy-**


	20. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'une clé

**Je dois avouer que ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté mais cette fanfiction reste d'actualité ! Vu que je suis en vancance et que j'ai enfin terminé avec ce bac de français les postes devraient être plus fréquent !**

* * *

**Hôpital: Smallville Medical Center**

Dawn marchait dans les larges couloirs de l'hôpital. A la recherche de l'accueil. A vrai dire elle détestait les hôpitaux et aller le plus rarement possible dans ces établissements. La jeune fille avait pour habitude de ne pas se laisser submergeait par ses émotions et les hôpitaux étaient bien les seuls lieux qui lui donnait tant de peine en si peu de temps. La jeune fille regarda aux alentours où une sensation glaciale l'entourer à mesure qu'elle s'enfoncer dans les couloirs. Dawn s'arrêta devant une chambre où une dame reposait près d'un homme dans un lit d'hôpital. La jeune fille regarda avec plus d'attention la scène se déroulant devant elle. Lorsqu'elle observa le visage de la femme face à l'aspect si paisible de son mari Dawn su à la minute pourquoi elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux. Un frisson la parcouru, personne n'aimerait être à la place de cette femme aujourd'hui mais beaucoup l'avait déjà été et beaucoup le seront. Dans un hôpital elle voyait les choses clairement, les choses comme elles étaient ou bien comme elles le seraient. C'était dure à cet âge de voir les choses avec autant de pessimisme et pourtant Dawn ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir toute la peine, toute l'impatience et toute la nervosité qui y régnait. Dans ces lieux l'espoir n'avait plus sa place.

- Je peux vous aidez ? ,questionna une femme.

Dawn se tourna vers la réceptionniste assise à l'accueille.

- Euh bonjour je souhaiterais parler au Dr Bryce s'il vous plait.

- Le Dr Bryce ? Mais mademoiselle le Docteur Bryce ne travaille plus ici depuis des mois.

- Vraiment ,fit Dawn faussement surprise. Pourtant j'ai cru que…

Dawn s'interrompit volontairement baissant légèrement la tête.

- Mademoiselle le Dr Bryce a eu un accident d'avion et depuis nous n'avons plus de nouvelle.

- Oh mon Dieu vous voulez dire qu'elle a disparu.

- Oui.

- Non ,se tourna Dawn troublée. Je ne pas le croire.

- Je suis désolée de vous l'apprendre ainsi ,poursuivit l'infirmière remarquant la soudaine peine de la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas possible… Elle respira profondément contenant ses larmes, pas ma tante… pas elle.

- Oh c'était votre tante et vous ne le saviez pas avant aujourd'hui ?

Dawn se pesta avant de se tourner vers la femme reprenant,

- J'étudies dans un pensionnat en Suisse mes parent essayent continuellement de me couvée, ils ne me disent jamais rien pour eux c'est une façon de me protéger. Elle baisse de nouveau la tête poursuivant, mais j'aurais préféré l'apprendre autrement c'est tellement injuste. Pourquoi ?

_N'en fait pas trop Dawn…_

- Vous étiez proche ? ,questionna la dame attristée.

- En faite pas vraiment, mais je comptais y remédiez ,poursuivit Dawn posant une main sur son visage.

- Oh vraiment désolé !

_Assez de dramaturge va droit au but._

- Est-ce que ça serait possible que… enfin est-ce que je pourrais conserver certaines affaires lui appartenant ? Bien sûre si il lui reste quelques objets encore à l'hôpital.

- Oh mais bien sûre ,reprit la femme contournant le comptoir d'accueil. Le Dr Bryce passait le plus clair de son temps dans ses locaux il doit bien lui rester quelques bricoles dans son bureau, ou bien dans son casier sans aucun doute.

Dawn renifla soufflant longuement,

- Merci… Est-ce vous pourriez m'indiquer le chemin s'il vous plait ?

- Oui, mademoiselle vous montez à l'étage aller au service du personnel et vous devriez trouver son bureau.

- Merci ,fit Dawn d'une petite voix.

- En faite son casier n'a jamais été vidé on a jamais réussi à remettre la main sur sa clé. Vu que vous la connaissiez un peu mieux que quiconque ici peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance…

- Oui peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance ,fit Dawn les yeux brillant d'une nouvelle lueur.

Après tout peut-être qu'en cherchant bien il pouvait avoir un minimum d'espoir dans un hôpital.

--+--

La jeune fille ne se le ferait pas redire deux fois. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait Dawn pénétra dans son bureau à la recherche de n'importe quelles éléments qui l'aideraient concernant l'identité du Docteur Helen Bryce. Helen n'était pas qu'un docteur à vrai dire comme elle avait pu le découvrir Helen était aussi l'ex femme de Lex Luthor et d'après ce qu'elle en savait la lune de miel avait tourné au cauchemar. Elle voulait juste un signe, une preuve qui disculpe Clark Kent d'être ce que son père pensait de lui. Tout sauf un menteur, un manipulateur et quelqu'un manquant de bon sens et de gentillesse. Elle ne voulait pas se tromper Clark n'était pas cruel, et il fallait qu'elle le trouve… qu'elle trouve quelque chose. Même si elle était consciente que Clark avait certain secret elle était sur à cent pour cent que Clark n'était pas malintentionné et encore moins quelqu'un de dangereux.

- Où est-ce que j'irais planqué quelque chose que je ne veux pas qu'on voit Dawn retourna le bureau, les tiroirs… _Non cachette trop banale_. Elle voulu transférer le contenu de l'ordinateur sur un disque dur externe afin de pouvoir éplucher tranquillement tout les documents composant l'ordinateur mais une indication s'afficha alors à l'écran.

- Mot de passe ,lut la jeune Mills à voix haute. Et merde !

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Elle fit un premier essaie. _Échec. _Elle tenta de nouveau quelque chose. _Échec_.

- C'est mort ,grinça-t-elle entre ses dents. Elle se mordit la lèvre réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Apparemment Lex n'était pas son mot de passe. Qu'Est-ce qui pouvait bien prendre tout son temps et la captiver réellement. Mets toi à sa place Dawn. Helen est une scientifique qui en aparté est un brillant médecin qui a de multiples informations sur… sur les Kent. Oui c'est ça je sens que je chauffe. Les Kent, elle aurait donné mère et père pour être la seule à se concentrer sur leur famille.

- Troisième essai ,reprit Dawn croisant les doigts. Elle tapa rapidement sur l'ordinateur. Elle attendit quelques secondes avant que l'indication passe au vert assurant: _accepté_.

- Yes je l'aime.

Elle installa rapidement le disque dur externe un sourire aux lèvres. Dawn se leva du siège se mettant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Helen n'avait pas assez confiance en Lex pour laisser le libre accès à quiconque. Elle doutait de lui, ses dossiers étaient-ils si confidentiel que cela ? Alors pourquoi les laissait dans cet hôpital ? Son propre lieu de travail. N'importe quelle personne commencerait tout d'abord par là en sachant qu'elle y passait le plus clair de son temps selon la réceptionniste. Et puis où pouvait bien se trouvait cette clé ? C'est vrai quoi la femme a l'accueil pensait que Dawn était capable de la trouvait mais seulement parce qu'elle faisait parti de sa famille. Mais à l'heure d'aujourd'hui Dawn ne savait rien d'elle, à part quelques informations qu'elle avait trouvé ici et là. En omettant ceux appartenant à la presse ainsi que ceux se trouvant sur différents sites plus ou moins piraté Dawn savait peu de chose sur son identité. La jeune fille soupira. Où est-ce que se cacherait une clé ?

Dawn posa une main sur sa tête observant la pièce avec détail.

- Où te cache tu ? ,murmura Dawn perplexe.

La jeune fille faisant inlassablement des allées et retours dans la pièce songea alors: _Tu es fière de toi Dawn, ça ne fait même pas un mois que tu es là et tu as déjà fait deux infractions dans deux bureaux différents. Et tu es incapable de trouver une foutu clé._ Elle reporta de nouveau son regard sur le bureau. Vu que la pièce était abandonné personne ne viendrait la déranger avant un certain temps, mais elle se devait de faire vite. S'attarder mettrait sûrement la puce à l'oreille de la réceptionniste. Dawn contourna le bureau se penchant de nouveau vers l'ordinateur. Elle soupira posant son regard sur le cadre photo de Lex et Helen. Quelque chose clochait elle ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose sonnait faux. Elle prit le cadre lui faisant face et observa longuement la photo.

- Qu'est ce que tu caches Helen ? Est ce que Lex est au moins au courant de ce que tu cachais avant ta disparition ?

Dawn soupira.

- Bien sûre qu'il le savait du moins que tu connaissais ce que Clark cachait sinon tu travaillerais toujours dans ce bureau en ce moment et peut-être bien que moi je ne serais pas là. On remarque bien que vous n'aviez pas confiance l'un en l'autre ça se voit ,fit-elle reposant sèchement le cadre. Un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Dawn écarquilla les yeux, reproduisant le même geste. La jeune fille eut un rire.

- Jackpot !

Elle tourna le cadre ouvrant le support qui renfermait la photo du couple. Au coin de l'encadrement Dawn y aperçu une petite clé d'argent. Elle se leva aussitôt et retira le disque dure externe qui indiquée que le transfert été terminé avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Arrivée au vestiaire Dawn remercia le ciel de s'y trouver seule. Les autres médecins et internes devaient tous être beaucoup trop occupé à sauver des vies pour passer tout leur temps libre dans ces locaux et c'était tant mieux pour elle.

- 67

C'était bien celui-ci. Le numéro indiqué sur la clé était bien là elle ne rêvait pas mais ne s'estimait pas pour autant heureuse avant d'y trouver quelque chose d'intéressant. La jeune Mills ouvrit le casier, et une boîte de rangement apparu devant elle. Dawn la prit la posant sur le petit banc longeant toute la pièce qui se trouvait derrière elle. La jeune fille se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille observant le carton avec détail, elle s'assied à ses côtés. L'ôtant de tout ces objets.

Mais bientôt des pas se firent entendre et puis des voix pénétrant dans le vestiaire. Dawn roula des yeux, avant de remettre toutes les affaires dans la boite. Les voix se firent de plus en plus proche. La jeune Mills regarda autour d'elle cherchant un endroit où elle pourrait se cacher. Son regard se posa sur le casier.

- Oh non ,pesta t-elle agacée. A présent des bruits de pas s'avançaient vers sa direction. Contrainte Dawn rentra dans le casier et le ferma délicatement tachant de ne pas remettre le verrous. Les deux internes s'arrêtèrent à quelques mètres d'elle, ils furent si près que Dawn fut capable d'entendre toute leur conversation.

- L'infirmière au deuxième étage est sublime. Je crois que je vais l'inviter à dîner ,entreprit une voix.

- Oui tu devrais ,reprit le second jeune homme d'une voix à peine audible.

- Et toi qui tu as en vu ?

- La femme au 1er, chambre 211, elle est un phénomène. Un léger silence s'en suivit,

- Mais... mais Jeffrey cette femme à la soixantaine.

- Oui et ce qui me plait le plus chez elle ce sont c'est trois ovaires. On va l'opérer aujourd'hui et je tiens à être au première loge pour voir ça... abso-lu-ment.

Le second eut un rire.

- Tu ne penses que travail, travail et encore travail. Détends toi bon sang il faut vivre le moment présent.

- Oh je suis carrément détendu et crois moi si tu veux je vais vivre le moment présent comme si il était unique mon cher. Plus tôt deux fois qu'une. Trois ovaires mais tu te rends compte !

De nouveau un silence s'installa Dawn entendit soudainement le cliquetis du casier. La jeune fille lâcha un juron un des deux internes avaient du s'appuyer sur le casier en question.

- Trois c'est pas rien ! ,reprit Jeffrey avec insistance.

- Oui... et elle est à quel heure ton opération ? ,reprit l'interne avec lenteur. Le second eut un rire qui se dissipa. Dawn en déduit que ces deux crétins avaient du s'en aller. Mais maintenant elle était coincé ici. Comme une petite idiote le piège s'était refermée sur elle, et à présent elle était enfermé comme un oiseau dans sa cage. Elle sorti son portable, composa un numéro de mémoire avant de le porter à son oreille.

- Allô mon cœur j'aurais besoin de toi.

--+--

Will entra dans le préambule du vestiaires avant de longer les couloirs observant les numéros défilaient.

- 67...67...67

Cesser de murmurer Will impatient. Il tourna à nouveau reportant son téléphone à son oreille.

- Dawn je trouve pas le 67.

- Mais si cherche bien.

- Ah s'ayez ,fit Will d'un léger sursaut. Enfin ,continua t-il raccrochant. Une seconde... ,fit-il activant la poigner, et voilà.

Sur ces paroles le jeune homme tira ,puis ouvrit la porte avec force. Au fond du casier le jeune Dawson vit apparaître Dawn recroquevillée. Il la regarda mi-amusé, mi-compatissant. La jeune fille le regarda respirant profondément avant de reprendre un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Tin lin ! Will eut un léger rire,

- Je te jure que comme ça tu as l'air d'une pauvre petite orpheline abandonnée.

- Et ce n'est pas ce que je suis !?

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ,questionna le jeune homme lui tendant une main.

- Ne me pose pas de question.

- Trop tard qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ,continua t-il du tac au tac.

- Je voulais me tester, apparemment je ne suis pas claustrophobe. A part les multiples points de suture que je me dois de faire à force de me cogner la tête sur la première rangée de ce casier, assura Dawn y posant sa main, tout va pour le mieux.

- Dawn.

- Bon je l'avoue ,reprit-elle fermant soigneusement le casier derrière elle. Des gros dures m'ont enfermés dans ce casier et je n'ai rien pu y faire contre. Ils étaient trop fort… ,dit-elle d'une moue. Je crois que l'un des deux s'appelaient Jeffrey !

Will la regarda incrédule.

- Je déteste quand tu me mens.

- Oh mon petit cœur-...

- Ne m'appelle plus mon petit cœur ,reprit Will se dirigeant vers la sortie. Et puis ton discours de femme esseulée tu me l'as déjà fait plus d'une fois. Dawn eut un rire.

- Chaque fois que tu as besoin de moi tu m'appelle mon petit cœur.

- Parce que tu es mon petit cœur ,fit-elle amusée. Puis je sais que tu m'aimes, la preuve t'a fait drôlement vite.

- Ça m'apprendra de me précipiter pour quelque chose qui-...

- Abstient toi ,précipita Dawn. Dans deux secondes tu allais regretter tes mots. Dawn Mills en vaut toujours la peine ,dit-elle amusée. Will eut un rictus avant de pousser la porte des vestiaires.

- J'en suis pas si sûr ,reprit-il agacé.

- Will ne le prend pas comme ça. _Quoi qu__'il en soit j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais_ ,songea Dawn satisfaite.

**--**

**Talon**

Le jeune Fordman entra dans le petit café à la recherche de sa petite amie. Hier après la soirée il n'avait pas particulièrement eut le temps de lui parler, la discussion s'était un moment orienté vers Dawn et sa prestation. D'ailleurs il du sérieusement avouer qu'il eut du mal à se remettre de se choque mais pourtant malgré le reste il avait l'impression qu'inévitablement il la perdait. A vrai dire c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait autant en danger, ces derniers temps il s'était tellement raccrocher à la santé de son père qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu à quel point Lana et Clark s'étaient rapproché. Il lui semblait qu'il avait manqué quelque chose ,qu'il était passé à côté d'un événement que seul son entourage avait pu remarquer. Mais lui seul dans sa bulle s'était exclue de tout et c'était efforcer de fermé les yeux sur ce qui semblait aujourd'hui évident. Mais qu'était-il donc arriver pour que Lana en veuille tant à Clark ? Puis la nouvelle question qui se posait à présent était qu'est ce qui les avaient vraiment réconcilié depuis.

Whitney aperçu la jeune fille sortir de la réserve. Il fallait qu'il lui parle ,s'était important pour lui, il devait comprendre ,il tenait toujours à Lana. La question était est ce que Lana elle tenait toujours autant à lui ? Le jeune homme l'interpella,

- Lana... La jeune fille se retourna vers lui. Salut ,reprit-il calmement.

- Salut Whitney ,fit la jeune fille passant rapidement à ses côtés avant de se diriger vers une table. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?Tu ne devais pas aller à l'hôpital cette après midi.

- Je voulais te voir, je peux te parler une seconde ? Lana se retourna rapidement vers lui avant de se remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille.

- Euh enfaîte ce n'est pas vraiment le moment.

- Pourquoi ? ,questionna t-il sur la défensive.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis assez surchargée ,continua t-elle luttant contre le bruit afin de noter convenablement les demandes réclamaient par les clients.

Whitney soupira, il était tellement dans les vapes ces temps-ci qu'en entrant dans le Talon il n'avait même pas remarqué à quel point le café était blindé.

- C'est vrai tu as raison je te dérange, ajouta t-il baissant légèrement la tête. Je... je repasserai.

Lana soupira face au travail se dressant devant elle,

- Okay attend Whitney on va parler ,assura t-elle avant de retourner vers le comptoir. Marissa s'il te plait tu me laisse deux minutes.

- Pas plus ni moins ,ajouta la jeune latino d'un ton catégorique.

Lana acquiesça de la tête avant d'entraîner Whitney vers la réserve. Elle se posta devant l'entrer de l'arrière salle. Whitney se sentit soudainement bizarre. Ils étaient devant la réserve, non pas à l'intérieur mais carrément devant. Était-ce si improbable que cela que Lana ne souhaite pas se retrouver seule avec lui du moins durant seulement quelques minutes. Comment étaient-ils arrivés au point de ne plus passer un minimum de temps l'un avec l'autre ? Whitney se demanda alors si il ne s'y prenait pas trop tard.

- Alors ? ,débuta Lana levant les sourcils.

- Euh... Le jeune homme hésita ,il n'avait pas réellement réfléchi à la manière dont il entamerai la discussion. Par quoi commencé ,pour arriver où il souhaitait se rendre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Whitney c'est grave ? Le jeune Fordman respira profondément,

- Est ce que c'est ton père parce que-...

- Non Lana... non c'est nous. Ça ne concerne que nous ,dit-il en s'efforçant de ne pas paraître mal à l'aise.

- Oh ,fit doucement Lana. Elle devait l'avouer ,ce mot lui semblait à des années lumières de Whitney et elle. Depuis quand exactement Whitney avait employé ce mot pour la dernière fois ? Il lui était impossible de s'en souvenir.

- _Nous ? _,répéta inutilement Lana.

- Oui, je veux que tu me dises ce qui l'en est vraiment de _nous_ ?

- Whitney je... ce n'est pas à moi d'en décider... je veux dire on est deux dans ce cas.

- Pourquoi as tu peur d'aborder ce sujet ?

- Mais pas du tout ,continua Lana.

- Si et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça t'effraie. Il la regarda pendant un long instant avant de reprendre,

- C'est à cause de Clark.

- Non bien sûre que non ! ,précipita t-elle.

- Alors pourquoi tout cette engouement autour de vous ,pourquoi hier soir j'ai eu l'impression que tu me cachais quelque chose ? Pourquoi lorsqu'il est avec Dawn, tu le regarde comme ça ?

- C'est faux je ne te cache rien ,mentit la jeune fille. Whitney soupira,

- Tu sais Lana je dois avouer que tout ça c'est de ma faute, et je comprends que tu te sois éloigné de moi mais je te connais Lana je sens lorsque tu me mens, je sens lorsque quelque chose ne va pas.

- Whitney je te dis que tout va pour le mieux ,tu n'es pas tout le temps obliger de parler de Clark lorsque c'est toi et moi qui sommes concernés. De toute façon tout ça c'est du passé ,n'est ce pas ? Et puis je sais que tu as besoin de moi, je resterai près de toi quoi qu'il en coûte. Je te soutiendrai Whitney je te l'ai promis ,poursuivit la jeune Lang.

Le jeune homme garda le silence fixant un instant la jeune fille postait devant lui.

- Lana ,fit la voix de Marissa.

- Je te laisse travaillait ,déclara Whitney se dirigeant aussitôt vers la porte d'entrée.

- Whitney attend.

- Pas la peine Lana à plus tard ,ajouta le jeune homme avant de se fondre dans la clientèle. Lana soupira l'observant s'en aller, elle passa une main sur son visage d'un air dépité. Se remettant au travail elle repensait à ce que Whitney avait bien pu lui dire. Comment se faisait-il qu'il en sache plus sur ses sentiments qu'elle même ? Et pourquoi semblait-il si sûr de lui alors qu'elle ne l'était qu'à moitié.

_**--**_

**_Le lendemain_**

Will sortit de la maison, il descendit les escaliers du perron observant la jeune fille entrait en petite foulée dans le domaine. Dawn s'arrêta devant lui le souffle cour.

- Salut mon cœur.

- Salut Dawn. La jeune fille le contourna prenant une bouteille au pied de l'escalier avant qu'il ne reprendre,

- Tu t'es remis à faire du jogging ?

- Non j'essayais de fuir le facteur, depuis quelques jours il n'arrête pas de me faire du rentre dedans.

Will balaya la remarque de la jeune fille continuant,

- J'avais cru que tu avais laissé cette vieille habitude à L.A

- Non comme tu peux le remarqué ,assura Dawn s'asseyant lourdement. Will fit un tour sur lui-même avant de se dressait droit comme un piquer devant elle poursuivant,

- Dawn j'ai une question à te poser ,débuta t-il d'une voix basse. La jeune fille redouta qu'il revienne sur ce qui s'était passé à l'hôpital hier mais ne laissa rien paraître

- Vas-y ,reprit la jeune fille avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

- Tu es une fille...

- Oh Will après tout ce temps je suis si heureuse que tu le remarque enfin ,ajouta t-elle d'un sourire amusée.

Le jeune Dawson roula des yeux.

- Je rêve où tu viens de lever les yeux au ciel.

- J'aurais besoin d'un conseil de fille ,continua le jeune Dawson.

- Et macho par-dessus le marché.

- Dawn s'il te plait !

La jeune Mills se leva avant d'enrouler un bras autour du jeune homme.

- C'est bon tu as toute mon attention je suis concentrée.

- Et bien pour tout te dire il sait passé quelque chose entre Chloé et moi à ton anniversaire…

- Will j'espère que tu as pensé à mettre la capote cette fois. Le jeune homme la fusilla du regard, la jeune fille se tue aussitôt faisant signe de silence.

- Dawn, j'ai dit à Chloé pour Heather.

- Quoi ? Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis.

- Je le lui ai dis qu'avant hier ,répéta Will la fixant.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, aux dernières nouvelles ont habitent sous le même toi. Mais bref comment a-t-elle réagit ?

- En faite je ne pensais pas que la pilule passerait aussi bien en fin de compte.

Dawn eut un sourire se postant de nouveau devant le jeune homme déclarant,

- Je suis contente pour toi Dawson je sais que si tu lui as dit c'est que ça te tenait vraiment à cœur et puis tu as rarement tord, je le sais bien. Will lui fit un sourire.

- Merci Dawn.

- Tu me remercie on croirait que tu attends une bénédiction de ma part ,renchérit Dawn d'aussitôt. Le jeune homme leva les épaules incertain.

- Non pas spécialement ,ajouta-t-il fronçant les sourcils.

- Oh je suis jalouse tout cette amour autour de moi m'irrite tout le monde est en couple sauf moi.

- Tu oublies Clark. Dawn lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Si quelqu'un veut bien de moi je promets d'être une gentille amoureuse. Tu penses que je devrais faire une annonce dans le journal ? ,ironisa-t-elle.

- Arrête Dawn on sait très bien que tu n'as jamais eut besoin de voir des couples ensembles pour être ou pas avec quelqu'un. Et puis comme tu es la fille la plus difficile sur cette planète, impossible de te cassé.

- Merci ça m'encourage ,murmura Dawn entre les dents.

- J'en arrive presque à croire que tu es trop bien pour la plupart des garçons qui t'accostent.

- D'où le facteur…

- Je suis sérieux Dawn. La jeune fille eut un sourire.

- Merci Dawson c'est gentil, mais le problème avec les gens qui essayent de me draguer c'est qu'ils pensent que je m'arrête juste au physique c'est pathétique. Franchement est-ce que j'ai une tête à être une fille superficiel ?

Will eut un rire. La jeune fille observa le vide un instant tandis que son ami continuait de rire. Dawn leva de nouveau son regard vers lui poursuivant,

- Je viens d'avoir une super idée il faut que j'appel Clark.

- Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse là ? Tu vas vraiment me laisser en plan pour le fermier.

- Sois pas jaloux Will, il y a toujours Chloé pour te remonter le moral ,fit-elle remarquée amuser. Le jeune homme se retourna apercevant la jeune fille sortir de sa voiture.

- Dawn attend ,fit Will la retenant par le bras. Qu'est ce qui se passe entre ton père et toi ? ,continua t-il plus bas.

- Rien juste des affaires de famille. Encore une fois tu t'inquiète pour rien ,ajouta t-elle se remettant une mèche de cheveux. A plus ,fit-elle à l'intention de Chloé.

- Dawn ,déclara à son tour la jeune Sullivan. La jeune Mills soupira,

- Est ce que c'est parce que vous ne souhaitez pas vous retrouvez tous les deux tout seuls que vous me retenez ici ,parce que je ne tiens vraiment pas à tenir la chandelle, vous savez.

- Je... je voulais juste te dire que tu chantes extrêmement bien, c'est bien la première fois que j'entends ça c'était magnifique.

Dawn eut un faible sourire, la fixant de ses yeux vert. Will eut un large sourire posant une main sur le dos de Chloé.

- Merci ,dit-elle observant le geste de son ami d'une manière attendrie.

La jeune Sullivan affirma de la tête alors que Dawn s'en allait déjà en direction de sa maison. La jeune fille passa dans la boîte aux lettres y relevant un paquet à son attention avant de rentrer. Elle monta rapidement dans sa chambre détaillant le paquet qu'on lui avait envoyé. Le téléphone se mit à sonner Dawn y répondit son attention toujours attiré par le colis.

- Allô ?.. Clark ça tombe bien que tu appelles j'allais justement le faire.

**--**

**Chez les Sullivan**

Chloé ouvrit la porte de sa chambre soufflant longuement,

- Ah enfin Lana tu es là je te cherche depuis un quart d'heure.

- Désolé ,fit Lana s'asseyant en tailleur sur son lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? On compte bientôt passer à table.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement faim.

- Depuis hier je te trouve bizarre, il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien tout va bien ,poursuivit Lana posant son regard sur ses mains.

- Je vois bien que non ,ajouta Chloé s'asseyant en face d'elle. Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que ça concerne ce qui s'est passé avant hier ?

- Tu veux dire la sois disante soirée des défis ? ,continua Lana d'un ton faussement amusé. Elle eut une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Oui en parti.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il sait passé quelque chose avec Clark ?

- Non… (pause) en faite oui, je veux dire… pas vraiment.

- Lana, décide toi tu me raconte oui ou non ?

- La semaine dernière tu sais dans quel état d'esprit j'étais. Je veux dire que… que je me suis bien rendu compte que Clark éprouvait des sentiments pour Dawn. Près d'elle j'avais l'impression qu'il était si… si…

- Lana épargne moi ce passage, va droit au but qu'est-ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'on vous à tous laissé ?

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Dawn a accepté que Clark et moi passions la soirée ensemble mais à chaque fois que ses yeux se posaient sur moi mon cœur se mettait soudainement à battre plus fort.

- Lana qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? ,précipita Chloé levant les sourcils.

- Mais rien du tout, il ne sait rien passer, on a fait que se disputer.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Chloé ,reprit Lana pinçant ses lèvres. Je lui en voulais tellement… tellement d'être avec Dawn. J'ai cru que je m'y ferais parce que Clark et moi étions de bon amis, que ça pouvait bien me suffire… mais maintenant il ne me voit même plus.

- Pourquoi hier il a été si distant que ça avec toi ?

- En faite c'est plutôt moi qui est mit de la distance entre nous. Je ne souhaite pas souffrir de nouveau.

- Okay mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi tu reste séquestrer dans cette chambre.

- Whitney me soupçonne de vouloir être avec Clark. Chloé eut une mimique.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tard.

- Chloé s'il te plait.

- Écoute Lana, Whitney n'est pas aveugle il voit bien comme tu es attirée par Clark.

- Oui mais… Je l'aime tellement Chloé.

- Alors pourquoi tu t'obstine à rester avec Whitney ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, soupira Lana.

- Lana il est temps que tu penses un peu à toi, assura Chloé exaspérée.

- Tu oublies Clark, lui n'est pas amoureux de moi. Chloé eut un léger rire.

- Alors ça signifie que tu dois rester avec Whitney. Lana vaut mieux être seule que mal accompagné. De plus le jour où Clark Kent ne sera plus amoureux de Lana Lang ça se sera.

Des tapes se firent entendre à la porte avant que Mr Sullivan n'ouvre la porte.

- Les filles vous venez déjeuner.

- On arrive papa.

Le père de Chloé affirma de la tête avant de nouveau les laissé. La jeune Sullivan se tourna de nouveau vers Lana.

- On y va ? Lana eut un geignement laissant tomber sa tête en arrière.

- Allons-y ,murmura-t-elle se levant.

- On en reparlera ,assura Chloé se levant à son tour.

- Non pas la peine, je ne veux plus y songer.

- Attend une seconde ,reprit Chloé prenant son bras, c'est de Will et moi dont je veux te parler.

**--**

**Chez les Kent**

Lorsque Clark descendit du première étage des cries de joie le firent se dirigeait vers le salon. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère qui rentrait dans la maison des Kent. Lorsque Clark aperçu la jeune Mills assied près de son père il comprit de suite son enthousiasme.

- Maman Dawn est là depuis longtemps ?

- Depuis le début du match je crois.

- Quoi ? Oh mon dieu quel imbécile ,murmura t-il posant ses mains sur son visage. J'avais carrément oublier le match de ce midi j'ai honte.

- Il vient de commencer ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. Dawn se leva s'étirant longuement.

- Bon ben Mr Kent partager ce match avec vous aura été un véritable plaisir.

- Ça vient de commencer ?! , assura Clark renfrogné. Martha leva les épaules innocemment poursuivant.

- J'ai eu à peine le temps de me rendre au centre ville.

- Et de revenir ,ajouta Clark roulant des yeux, avant de se diriger dans le salon.

- Alors les deux cachottiers ce match il était comment ?

- Oh Clark tu étais là ? ,ajouta Dawn écrasant un bâillement.

- Sublime ,reprit Jonathan se levant à son tour.

- Ouai bon il dit ça parce que le Texas vient de gagner huit à deux.

- Huit à... Oh mais pourquoi ,fit Clark agacé. Pourquoi ?

- Je me pose encore la question ,soupira Dawn lourdement.

Clark et Jonathan se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers elle. Dawn eut un large sourire avant de se dépêcher de changer de sujet.

- J'étais venu remercié ton père de t'avoir aider pour le cadeau ,ajouta t-elle posant une main sur sa nuque.

- Oui il est apparemment moins reconnaissant que toi, renchérit Clark. Il se retourna vers Jonathan continuant.

- Voyons pourquoi ne pas m'avoir appeler pour le match papa ? Jonathan roula des yeux avant de poursuivre,

- Dawn et moi l'avons prit en cour de route je me suis dit que ça n'aurait rien servie. La jeune fille baissa légèrement la tête amusée.

- Ça te fait rire.

Dawn leva la tête remarquant que le jeune homme s'adressait à elle.

- Euh moi… non. Elle s'éclaircit la voix. Clark j'aurais besoin de te parler ,reprit Dawn plus sérieusement.

- Oui bien sûre.

- Monsieur Kent je vais devoir me séparer de vous.

- Alors à la prochaine jeune fille. Dawn lui fit un léger sourire avant de s'éloigner légèrement avec Clark. Dawn mit ses mains dans ses poches se dirigeant vers la porte de la maison. Elle se posta devant lui respirant profondément,

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Ben raconte moi tout en détail comment ça c'est passer avec Lana hier.

- Oh bien ,fit-il furtivement.

- Et ?... ,reprit-elle cherchant son regard. Clark tu te moque de moi après cette longue soirée tu ne peux pas juste me dire que ce n'était que bien. Vous vous êtes disputé ou quoi ?

- Le trois quart du temps... puis ça s'est tassé.

- Bien dans ce cas je ne te poserai qu'une question. Allez Clark surprend moi qu'est ce que vous avez choisi de faire comme situation lors du défi concernant le_ carton: F__aites quelque chose d'__inhabituel__ dans un lieu inapproprié. _Clark soupira longuement, hésitant à lui répondre.

- On a... on a danser dans le hall de la grande gare de Smallville. Dawn eut un large sourire le félicitant du regard.

- Pas mal. Pour le reste je ne te poserais pas de question ça vous concerne elle et toi n'est ce pas.

Clark secoua la tête un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- N'ai pas des idées trop ambitieuses Dawn.

- Oui et c'est pour ça qu'on passe à la leçon suivante.

- Je suis ouvert à tout ,ajouta t-il lui ouvrant également la porte de la maison.

- Tout les deux on sort ce soir.

- De quoi est ce que tu parles ?

- Ton père m'a déjà dit oui, alors c'est décider.

Clark eut un sourire l'accompagnant jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Et où allons nous ?

- Ça c'est une surprise.

- Je te fais confiance ,fit-il d'un large sourire. Dawn le regarda un instant soudain étrangement mal à l'aise. Elle eut un faible sourire sans joie. A présent ces mots sortant de sa bouche lui faisait si mal au coeur. Elle contourna sa voiture tandis que Clark regardait l'engins amusé.

- Je rêve ou chaque fois que tu viens à la ferme tu as une voiture différente.

Cette remarque redonna à Dawn le sourire. Alors que la jeune fille s'asseyait sur son siège Clark regarda la jeune fille reprenant,

- C'est vrai que ce collier te va parfaitement.

- Maintenant j'ai compris ton petit jeu du sois disant: Non Dawn n'entre pas dans ma chambre je suis en train de m'habiller.

- Hé il fallait bien que je trouve quelque chose tu croyais que je mater des magazines pornos. Dawn eut un rire.

- J'aimerai savoir quelque chose et dis moi la vérité Dawn tes parents est ce qu'ils ont oublié ton anniversaire. La jeune fille soupira longuement.

- Étonnement non. Ça doit être du à la présence de Will.

- Et comment ont-ils annoncé ça ? Je veux dire tu as eu le droit au gâteau et tout ce qui s'en suit.

- Tu sais Clark j'adore les gâteaux, j'en mangerais bien un tout les jours que Dieu fait si je pouvais sauf le jour de mon anniversaire.

Clark la regarda longuement fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Je viendrais te chercher à 20h ,ajouta t-elle avant de démarrer sa voiture.

Clark affirma de la tête avant de lui faire un léger signe d'au revoir.

**--**

**Chez les Fordman**

- Salut boucle d'or ,fit Dawn s'asseyant sur le canapé.

- Dawn ,reprit le jeune homme se redressant légèrement, je ne t'ai pas entendu frapper et... et qui t'a laisser entrer.

- Ta mère très sympathique soit dit en passant. Whitney se rassit et se mit à la regarder un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça ,assura Dawn retirant sa veste.

- Et comment est ce que je te regarde Dawn ?

- Comme tu ne devrais pas, ajouta t-elle posant sa veste près d'elle. Aller dis moi comment ça va toi ?

Whitney baissa légèrement la tête avant de reprendre.

- Bien ça peut aller. Je suis juste un peu fatigué par les examens qui approchent et les cours mais sinon ça va.

- Si t'es tant fatigué c'est parce que tu n'arrive pas à aller au niveau suivant ,ajouta t-elle désignant la télévision, passe moi la manette je connais le code.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, le regard dans le vide. Dawn lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil.

- Hé Fordman redescent sur Terre je suis là moi.

- Excuse moi l'espace d'une seconde j'étais... j'étais ailleurs.

- Je vois ça ,fit Dawn les yeux rivé sur l'écran, est ce que c'est ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour qui te met dans cette état là.

- Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour ? ,questionna Whitney.

- J'en sais rien c'est à toi de me le dire. Whitney eut un sourire nerveux avant de reprendre,

- Tu n'as jamais senti que tu étais de trop.

- Oh que oui ,reprit Dawn appuyant frénétiquement sur la manette. Dans le niveau cinq, il y a tellement de zombie…

que Lara ne se sent plus à sa place.

- J'ai cette impression avec Lana, l'impression qu'elle cherche à continuellement m'éviter.

- Tu l'aime encore Whitney ? ,questionna la jeune fille lui jetant un regard à la dérobée.

- Oui... Je pense... J'en sais rien ,ajouta t-il soupirant.

- Tu n'en sais rien ?

- Oui j'en sais rien, tu sais toi c'est quoi l'amour parce que moi j'en ai encore aucune idée. Dawn soupira songeant à ce véritable gâchis et à cette perte de temps.

- A un moment j'ai cru savoir ce que c'était mais je me suis trompée... littéralement trompée.

- Et Clark ? ,questionna Whitney.

- Quoi Clark ?

- Est ce que tu l'aimes ? Dawn s'éclaircit la voix assurant d'un ton léger.

- Oui je l'aime. Whitney posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé.

- Je crois bien que Lana aussi ,soupira t-il.

- Non, non ,mentit Dawn.

- Comment peux tu en être aussi sûr ? J'ai l'impression que tu n'as pas peur de le perdre comme si les sentiments que tu as pour lui suffirait à le gardait près de toi.

- Parce que je connais les sentiments de Clark pour moi et donc ça rend les choses beaucoup plus facile.

- Vraiment ?

_Ah ça oui que je les connais, il craque littéralement sur ta petite copine._

- Et qu'est ce que tu pourrais m'en dire ? ,questionna t-il levant un sourcil. Dawn mit le jeu sur pause avant de se tourner vers lui poursuivant,

- Whitney ce n'est pas ça le problème tu dois parler à Lana si tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui l'en est, moi je ne sais pas grand chose sur ses sentiments.

- Je l'ai déjà fait ,assura le jeune footballeur.

- Et ?

- Et elle m'a dit qu'elle tenait à moi, qu'elle resterait près de moi quoi qu'il en soit.

Dawn soupira cachant son agacement,

- Ben alors de quoi te plains tu si elle te le dis.

- Je crois qu'elle me ment.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en elle.

- Si... si mais je n'arrive pas à la croire.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est juste une intuition qui... Il laissa sa phrase en suspens tandis que Dawn se tourna vers lui le jeune homme ayant alors toute son attention.

- Est ce que tu envisage de la quitter ?

- Tu sais Lana et moi ça fait longtemps qu'on est ensemble...

- Oui et alors l'un empêche pas l'autre, ça ne signifie pas que tout marche dans votre couple.

- Je n'en sais rien ,reprit-il baissant de nouveau la tête. Je n'en sais absolument rien.

Il leva subitement la tête fixant ses yeux sur elle déclarant,

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu me conseilles ?

Dawn écarquilla les yeux se redressant subitement,

- Ah ben... J'ai peut-être une idée.

**--**

**Restaurant**

Dawn et Clark assied près du bar gardait le silence depuis déjà quelques minutes. Clark tapa légèrement sur le comptoir avant de se tourner vers Dawn.

- J'en ai marre tu peux me le dire maintenant qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? Dawn respira légère avant de reprendre un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais où on se trouve Clark ?

- Oui dans un bar.

- Non on se trouve dans _le_ bar. Le bar des premiers rendez vous.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que tout les couples qui sont dans ce bar se sont rencontrés sur internet. Ils viennent ici pour se rencontrer en chair et en os.

- Vraiment ? ,fit Clark les yeux ronds.

- Oui et si on est ici c'est pour que tu te rendes compte que la relation que tu entretiens avec Lana c'est gens là doivent l'établir en seulement quelques heures. Rien qu'à seulement les observer j'ai toujours trouvé tout ça fascinant. Par un simple regard on s'est si la personne va nous plaire autant que derrière son écran, si elle nous agace ou si on compte faire un bout de chemin avec elle. J'aime bien cette image de l'amour même si je crois que ce n'est pas réellement comme ça qu'on peut le trouver. Tout de foi je les admire secrètement et tu devrait en faire de même.

Clark lui jeta un regard en biais.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu essaye de faire ? De me culpabilisé ?

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Non. Je veux juste que tu les observe.

- Dis moi il y a quoi au juste à observer ,reprit Clark plissant les yeux.

- Tu vas pas me dire que tu ne vois rien de ce qui se passe autour de toi en ce moment.

- Mouais ,fit-il incertain.

- Clark il est pressant que je t'ouvre les yeux. Clark leva les sourcils tandis que la jeune fille poursuivait,

- Tu savais que 90 de ce qu'on dit ne sors pas de notre bouche. Regarde ,fit-elle désignant un couple près de l'entrer. Qu'est-ce que tu vois ?

- Ils ont l'air de s'entendre ,reprit Clark d'un sourire.

- Tu rigoles elle se force à rire. Clark se tourna vers Dawn dubitatif.

- Et comment le sais tu ? La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- On ne commande pas ce qu'on est. Il essaye de le lui mettre plein la vu et elle veut juste le voir tel qu'il est réellement. Ce qu'on peut en retenir c'est de ne pas faire paraître ce qu'on n'est pas, elle ne veut pas toute la vérité mais elle veut juste qu'il soit vrai. Mais tout ça Kent on y reviendra.

Clark affirma de la tête entre amusement et décontenancement.

- A toi, ce couple là maintenant ,ajouta-t-elle désignant un duo au fond de la salle.

- Là c'est lui qui s'ennuie elle parle beaucoup trop c'est sûr. Dawn eut un rire.

- Tu n'as pas tout à fait tord. Mais si elle lui plait il devra s'y faire.

- Tu crois qu'il s'intéresse à ce qu'elle peut bien dire ? ,questionna Clark se tournant vers elle. Dawn eut une moue reprenant,

- J'en doute mais les filles prêtent une réelle intention à ce qu'on les écoute et que surtout qu'on leur réponde. Tant qu'il ne louche pas sur son décolleté, il devrait s'en sortir. Clark eut un sourire avant de reprendre,

- L'homme là bas c'est prit un lapin, n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact ,fit Dawn pinçant ses lèvres. Mais je pense que ce n'était pas leur premier rendez vous. Clark eut un rire.

- Je crois bien que c'est pire ,assura-t-il.

- Tu sais une femme demande toujours à sa meilleur amie de validé ses choix amoureux. Je crois que pour lui la réponse a été assez négative.

- Mais voyons Dawn si on aime réellement quelqu'un… je veux dire si les sentiments sont sincères envers cette personne je ne vois pas pourquoi l'opinion de quelqu'un d'extérieur importante ou pas selon nous nous empêche de continuer à la voir de nouveau.

Dawn soupira,

- Clark beaucoup de gens sont influençables, c'est facile d'admettre ou de trouver des défauts à des gens qu'on ne connaît même pas afin de les persuader qu'ils ne sont pas fait pour terminer ensemble.

- Mais c'est ignoble.

- Bienvenue sur la planète Terre, Clark Kent ! Tu dois te mettre dans la tête que la vie n'est pas toujours rose.

Le regard du jeune homme se perdit dans ses pensées quelques secondes avant de poursuivre d'un ton léger,

- Dis on t'a déjà posé un lapin ?

Dawn lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de sourire légèrement.

- Je rêve ou tu viens de me narguer ,poursuivit Clark.

Dawn ne répondit pas amusée.

- Tu vas arrêter de te la jouer.

- Bon je ne sais pas pour toi mais je meurs de faim ,entreprit Dawn enjouée.

- Très bien… très bien. Reste là je reviens je vais demander au gars de l'entrer si il reste une table pour nous.

- Okay ,fit Dawn d'un signe de tête.

Le jeune homme s'en alla aussitôt en direction de l'accueil. Dawn ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire à la remarque du jeune homme. Le jeune Kent était un phénomène dans son genre à eux deux elle était certaine qu'il formait une bonne équipe.

- Je vous sers quelque chose Madame ? ,questionna le barman.

- Mademoiselle ,rectifia Dawn, je prendrais un Schweppes Agrume merci. Le serveur affirma de la tête avant que Dawn ne pose lourdement sa tête dans ses mains.

- Papillon de nuit ? ,questionna une voix enthousiaste. Dawn releva la tête reprenant,

- Je vous demande pardon. Un homme vint s'asseoir près d'elle les yeux brillants.

- C'est moi _Cœur à prendre_. Dawn voulut articuler ne serait ce qu'une parole mais la voix lui manqua.

- La veste, les cheveux blond tout coïncide c'est bien vous.

- Quoi ? ,fit Dawn surprise. Le jeune homme l'observant de ses yeux brillants fendit son visage d'un sourire poursuivant alors,

- Vous êtes encore plus magnifique que j'aurais pu l'imaginé.

- Euh merci mais… mais vous vous trompez je-…

- Je comprends vous êtes si belle, vous ne devez pas avoir l'habitude que des hommes tel que moi viennent vous abordez ,fit-il timidement.

- Ah ben enfaîte… je..

Dawn ne savait pas quoi penser, partager entre le malaise et la confusion. Son comportement la dérangeait mais elle ne pouvait se sentir autrement que compatissante pour lui.

- Ça fait plusieurs fois que je viens ici mais je dois avouer que vous m'enchantez particulièrement. Notre entente sur ce site m'a tout de suite plu.

Dawn le regarda les yeux ronds.

- Oh mon dieu ,susurra-t-elle entre ses dents.

- C'est bizarre mais j'ai pensé la même chose en te voyant. Il prit sa main dans la sienne déclarant,

- On peut se dire _tu_.

- Clark ! ,s'écria Dawn retirant aussitôt sa main de la sienne.

- Oui ,fit le jeune homme qui se dirigeait déjà vers elle. Dawn se leva le prenant par le bras.

- Sauve moi ,reprit-elle d'un ton suppliant. Clark fronça les sourcils, tandis que Dawn arborait de nouveau un sourire crispé à son interlocuteur.

- Euh… _Papillon de nuit ?_ -…

- Non moi c'est _Cœur à prendre_.

- Oui c'est ce que je voulais dire je… (pause) je vous présente Clark l'amour de ma vie.

- Tu es marié ?

- Oui depuis peu ,précipita Dawn.

- Quoi ? ,fit Clark se tournant vers elle. Dawn lui envoya un coup dans les côtes un sourire forcé éclairant son visage.

- Mais lundi nous étions encore en train de discuter et tu… enfin vous n'étiez pas marier.

- Clark et moi avons eut le réel coup de foudre ,reprit Dawn plaçant le bras du jeune homme autour de sa taille. On s'est marié hier, n'est-ce pas mon amour ,continua Dawn à l'adresse de Clark.

- Euh… oui sans aucun doute ,fit Clark encore sous le choc.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous… êtes ici ? ,fit l'homme déboussolé. Dawn regarda l'homme en face d'elle réfléchissant à toute vitesse.

- Et bien comme nous avions, enfin je crois, déjà établit ce rendez vous je ne voulais pas vous posez un lapin j'ai tenu à vous le dire en personne, ainsi que vous signalez que nos conversations sur… sur euh…

-

- Oui voilà, précipita-t-elle de nouveau. Se ferait plus rare.

- Je comprends ,fit l'homme doucement. En tout cas vous avez de la chance jeune homme quand je pense que j'ai faillit la voir avant vous.

- Oui mais comme elle vous l'a dit c'était le véritable coup de foudre ,dit Clark.

- Oui apparemment. L'homme déçu soupira avant de poursuivre d'un ton attristé.

- Bien je vous laisse entre amoureux et vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, en vous voyant je me dis que le vrai amour doit vraiment existé.

Dawn eut un léger sourire avant de regarder _Cœur à prendre _s'en allait.

- Le pauvre ,reprit t-elle soupirant. Clark tourna sa tête vers elle amusé.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais à chaque fois… je dis bien à chaque fois tu arrives à semer la pagaille. Dawn se tourna vers Clark.

- Oh ça va toi.

- _Papillon de nuit _maintenant _Cœur à prendre _n'importe quoi ,articula Clark la relâchant.

- Oh ça suffit arrête un peu de te moquer de moi ce pauvre homme y a cru jusqu'au bout.

- Qu'Est-ce j'y peux si tu lui ment, peut-être qu'il allait découvrir la femme de sa vie ici. Tu trouves ça malin de te faire passer pour elle.

- Clark tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis. Il m'a prit pour une autre c'est pas ma faute si intérieurement il envisageait que ça soit moi.

- Une dernière chose ,poursuivit Clark se dirigeant vers la salle de restaurant. Dawn leva de nouveau la tête vers lui attentive.

- Je rêve où tu m'as appelé mon amour. Dawn lui envoya une tape sur l'épaule tandis que Clark laissait échapper un rire.

- Tu es vraiment pas marrant Clark. Will est beaucoup plus coopératif que toi sur ce plan là. ,continua-t-elle s'en allant vers le fond de la salle.

- Attend ,fit Clark, je plaisante Dawn… Dawn mais où est-ce que tu vas notre table est à l'opposer ?

**--**

**Chez Mills**

Dawn rentra dans sa maison repensant à sa conversation avec Whitney. Depuis sa dernière avec son père elle s'était alors jurer de faire tout son possible pour que Clark et Lana soit de nouveau ensemble. Mais devait-elle fermer les yeux sur la douleur flagrante que ressentait Whitney ? Dawn s'était rendu compte en faisant connaissance avec lui qu'il était un garçon vraiment sympas, et Dawn avait tendance à évaluer ce qui était bien ou pas selon le mérite de la personne. Et même si Clark lui avait raconter tellement de chose le concernant le fait qu'il soit si gentil avec elle devait-il intervenir dans tout cela. La jeune fille monta dans sa chambre en songeant alors que si elle devait choisir entre Clark et Whitney le choix serait plus rapide qu'elle le pensait. Elle avait un devoir envers lui si ce n'était plus et le peu qu'elle pouvait apporter aujourd'hui à Clark était certainement ça. La jeune fille se laissa tomber lourdement sur son lit. Elle respira profondément fermant lourdement les yeux. Dawn était si fatiguée de vivre tout simplement et elle ne s'empêcher de remarquer que même si elle ne parlait plus à son père, ces temps-ci il semblait deux fois plus surchargé, deux fois plus absent, deux fois plus ailleurs. Etait-ce ce mettre chanteur qui lui menait la vie dure. Maintenant que Dawn avait jurer de ne plus rien faire contre Clark. Son père était seul. Ce cinglé s'acharnait-il sur lui ? Dawn tourna sa tête ouvrant doucement les yeux. Le paquet qu'elle avait reçu plutôt dans la journée la fit se redresser.

- Je l'avais complètement oublier celui là ,assura t-elle s'asseyant. Elle décacheta aussitôt l'enveloppe observant à l'intérieur. Elle crut y voir un CD-ROM. Dawn sortit le DVD observant si il était écrit quelque chose. Seule la marque du DVD indiquant l'entreprise ou du moins l'usine de fabrication: "Memorex" inscrit en tout petit.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ? ,murmura doucement la jeune fille avant de le placer dans son ordinateur portable.

Dawn soupira s'asseyant de nouveau sur le lit elle alluma la télévision avant de prendre l'enveloppe qu'elle venait de recevoir. Aucune adresse indiquant l'envoyeur y été inscrite. C'est bizarre ,songea t-elle soupirant. Dawn releva la tête, observant l'écran. Son regard se figea tandis que son visage se déconfis. Sur l'ordinateur Dawn observait abasourdie une vidéo filmait il y a peu de temps de cela d'elle dans sa chambre. La jeune fille assisse sur son lit était en train de faire tranquillement ses devoirs ne s'apercevant pas qu'une caméra était étonnement en train de l'enregistrer. Dawn paralysait observer l'écran avec une force incontestée. La jeune fille redressa lentement la tête observant le mur qui se situait face à elle. Elle se leva cherchant avec concentration où pouvait bien se trouvait la caméra. Dawn posa une main sur son mur le tâtant légèrement. La photo où se trouvait ses amis de Los Angeles et elle apparurent devant ses yeux.

- Oh l'enfoiré ,explosa Dawn énervée.

**A suivre...**


	21. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'un ordinateur

**Chez les Mills**

Une porte claqua puis des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers résonnant dans la maison qui en même temps que Dawn semblait tremblé de colère.

La jeune fille apparu telle une furie dans la cuisine posant le cadre photo sur la table à manger.

- Bravo pa' oui je devrais te félicité c'est un coup de maître que tu nous fait là. Je croyais ne jamais plus devoir te parler de ma vie, mais j'arrive à plus te détester que je l'aurais cru possible !

- Qu'est ce qui te prend ? ,reprit calmement le père de Dawn.

- J'irai droit au but Pa' parce que parler avec toi m'insupporte.

- Bien alors je t'écoute.

- Tu m'as espionné alors que tu sais que l'intimité pour moi est une chose crucial lorsque l'on vit dans une maison. C'est dégueulasse, horrifiant et tout ce qui est de plus déroutant. Comment as tu pu en arriver à là ?

- Non Dawn je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles ,assura son père insistant sur chaque mot.

- Tu sais quoi pa' c'est de ça dont je te parlais l'autre jour tu n'as tellement pas confiance en moi que tu en es arrivé à m'espionner. Moi ta propre fille et tu t'en fous de ce que je peux ressentir en ce moment ce qui compte le plus pour toi c'est ce cinglé qui t'obsède jour et nuit. Non et puis à quoi bon parler de ça avec toi tu t'en moque comme de l'an 40 ,ajouta t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Son père se leva à son tour.

- Dawn attend je te jure que je-...

- N'y suis pour rien... mais bien sûre je l'ai imaginé ,fit-elle se dirigeant vers la porte. Son père la retint par le bras.

- Dawn écoute moi je peux te l'assurer ce n'est pas moi je n'aurais jamais fait ça, pas à toi Angel. Dawn pinça ses lèvres détournant un instant le regard.

- Je ne te crois plus papa ,ajouta t-elle lui donnant le cadre en main propre. D'ailleurs à mes yeux tu n'es plus mon père.

- Quoi ? ,fit l'homme bouche bée. Non mon ange tu ne peux pas dire ça... mais la jeune fille avait déjà claquer la porte de la maison dévastée.

--

**Centre de Smallville**

Lana était sorti du Talon depuis déjà une quinzaine de minutes. La jeune fille marchait dans les rues de Smallville sans pour autant savoir où elle allait. Il lui arrivait parfois de repenser à sa conversation avec Whitney mais tout cela finissait toujours par la bouleversée. Chloé avait-elle raison à propos de tout ça ? Devait-elle posait ses sentiments en tant que priorité plus que ceux de Whitney. Peut-être que tout cela serait plus honnête envers lui après tout. Mais il aurait besoin de quelqu'un pour le soutenir. Même si tout de fois il lui avait parut comprendre que le jeune footballeur ne souhaiterait pas rester avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aimait pas.

Son regard se fixa au loin où elle aperçu Whitney assied sur un banc. Lana se sentit mal, si il était dans cette état peut-être que c'était un peu à cause d'elle. Lana s'avança vers le jeune homme avant de se poster près de lui,

- Bonjour ,dit-elle doucement. Whitney leva sa tête vers elle.

- Lana salut. La jeune fille s'assied près de lui,

- Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

- Non jamais.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais tout seul ici ? ,questionna Lana.

- Je voulais juste prendre un peu l'air.

- Ces temps-ci tu as l'air tellement surmené…

- Qu'on ne se voit presque plus ,compléta Whitney. Lana baissa la tête. Je dois bien avouez que je te délaisse Lana.

- Non tu es préoccupé.

- Ce n'est pas une raison j'ai l'impression de plus voir Dawn que toi.

- J'ai l'impression que tout le monde voit plus Dawn que moi ,assura Lana soupirant.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Théâtre, chant, mécanique et j'en passe…

- C'est vrai que Dawn a beaucoup de qualités mais toi aussi Lana.

- Non.

- Tu es exceptionnelle et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte.

Lana secoua la tête un sourire nerveux au coin des lèvres.

- J'aimerai que ça soit vrai.

- Tu n'as rien à enviée à personne Lana je te l'assure. La jeune fille eut un faible sourire.

- Merci Whitney. Le jeune homme posa une main sur la sienne répondant à son sourire avant de continuait,

- Il y a un match vendredi soir tu viendras n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui bien sûre. Même si je ne suis plus pom pom girl tu peux compté sur moi pour te soutenir. J'ai appris que tu avais été promu quatterback !

- Oui ,fit-il d'un furtif sourire. Cette fois du moins c'est permanent. Je suis le quatterback désigné de l'équipe.

- C'est cool, je suis fière de toi ,assura la jeune Lang sincère.

- Oui merci ,fit-il affirmant de la tête.

Un silence s'en suivit. A vrai dire Lana avait peur que la conversation s'éternise et qu'ils remarquent qu'ils n'avaient alors rien à se dire. La jeune fille redressa la tête soupirant longuement. Leur regard se croisèrent un instant, Whitney hésita un instant avant de poser une main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Lana fut légèrement surpris par son geste. Elle lui fit un furtif sourire avant que le jeune homme ne se penche sur sa petite amie. De nouveau la tentative du jeune homme l'étonna. A cette instant Lana était incapable de se souvenir de la dernière fois que Whitney et elle s'étaient embrassés. Le jeune footballeur posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et alors qu 'elles se rencontraient Whitney ne songeait plus qu'à rétablir un semblant de relation dans leur couple tandis que Lana était si en alerte qu'elle s'étonnait de ne pas clignoter de gêne. Étrangement elle se sentait mal à l'aise, en ce moment une aide extérieur aurait été plus que la bienvenu mais Lana était seule face à ses sentiments. Elle décida alors d'interrompre le baiser, mais son hésitation était si grande que Whitney ne comprit pas tout de suite où elle voulait en venir. Alors que le jeune Fordman approchait de nouveau son visage du sien Lana déclara,

- Non !

- Pardon ?

- Je dois rentrer Chloé et Mr Sullivan doivent m'attendre ,ajouta-t-elle se levant.

- Mais je… je veux dire qu'on-…

- Était en train de s'embrasser je sais.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Je… je… il faut que je prenne l'air.

- On est déjà dehors Lana, il n'y a aucun moyen d'échappatoire il n'y a que toi et moi alors dis moi ce qui ne va pas ,assura-t-il se levant à son tour.

La jeune fille détourna les yeux.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre ?

- Alors au moins essaye ,reprit le jeune homme la prenant par le menton afin qu'elle le regarde dans les yeux. Tu… tu dis que tu resteras près de moi quoi qu'il arrive, mais ma petite amie refuse de m'embrasser je suis si répugnant que ça.

- Non… non tu te m'éprends. Whitney soupira,

- De toute façon je crois avoir comprit tout seul.

- Clark n'y est pour rien du tout ! ,assura-t-elle. Whitney fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne croyais pas avoir parler de Clark. Lana rouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à répondre puis s'abstint soudainement sous le regard accusateur de Whitney. Le jeune homme la regarda longuement avant de s'éloigner. Lana soupira. _Tu viens de te faire avoir comme une débutante._

--

**Crater Lake**

Dawn assied près du ponto s'efforçait de ne pas craquer. Ces derniers temps avaient été d'une extrême inquiétude et même si Dawn c'était jurer de ne plus pleurer après ce qui s'était passé à Los Angeles, il y avait des jours où elle aurait franchement verser quelques larmes. Pourquoi son père était-il ainsi avec elle ? Il n'avait fait que de nier et pourtant elle savait que c'était lui qui avait installé cette caméra dans sa chambre. D'ailleurs peut-être qu'à l'heure actuelle, certaines caméras étaient toujours dans sa chambre. Elle ne pouvait cesser de se demander depuis combien de temps tout cela durer. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait l'en vouloir. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui mentait mais cette fois ci elle ne retomberait pas dans son piège puis n'attendant plus rien de lui, au moins elle ne risquait pas d'être déçu comme elle l'avait tant de fois été. Dawn serra les poings observant la surface calme du lac. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Elle le savait pourtant, elle savait que tout cela se terminerait ainsi. La jeune fille avait toute cette colère en elle et personne à qui en parler. Sans même que le jeune homme le sache elle avait réussi à dire à Will plus de mensonge qu'en tout une vie. Et sa elle s'en voudrait éternellement. Elle aimait son meilleur ami si fort. Tout aurait été plus simple si elle ne serait jamais venu ici. La vie serait plus tranquille et beaucoup de gens ne souffrirait pas en ce moment.

**_--_**

**_Le lendemain, _****Smallville High School**

Dawn sortait de sa classe de cour. Aujourd'hui elle avait cette impression qui nous fait penser que les informations que donnent le prof s'évaporent avant même d'arriver aux oreilles des élèves. Son esprit était ailleurs, la nuit avait été difficile et très longue.

- Wow c'est fou ce que t'a mauvaise mine ,ajouta Will enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules.

- J'ai juste la sensation qu'aujourd'hui j'ai des tas de choses à faire.

- Alors que tu dois juste te présenter au lycée ,assura Will lui faisant un furtif baiser sur la joue.

- Will arrête de me coller ,reprit Dawn d'un sourire.

- Salut Billy… Papillon de nuit ,débuta Clark à tour de rôle.

- Hé nous avons le droit à la présence du fermier ,reprit Will.

- Arrêtez de vous appelez comme ça et Clark je t'interdis de me relancer avec cette histoire.

- Quelle histoire ? Ça à avoir avec le fait qu'il t'appelle papillon de nuit.

- Non Will ne t'en mêle pas ,assura Dawn catégorique.

- Vas-y Kent raconte.

- Okay hier soir… ,continua Clark.

- Non Clark ! ,soupira Dawn épuisée.

- On est allé dans un bar.

- Un restaurant Kent ,corrigea la jeune Mills.

- Oui un restaurant, pendant mon absence un mec s'est avancé vers Dawn et la prit pour une fille qu'il aurait rencontré sur internet.

- Dawn ce mec t'a prit pour une tchateuse.

Dawn roula des yeux tandis que Will la regardait les yeux ronds.

- Dawn a commencé à inventé une histoire bidon étant qu'on avait eu le coup de foudre et qu'on s'était marié le jour même.

- Ah oui c'est clair que l'histoire est bidon. Dawn eut un sourire.

- Bref ça c'est terminé avec Cœur à prendre a moitié anéanti et Dawn s'énervant sur le serveur. Will se tourna vers Dawn.

- Cœur à prendre ? Dawn leva les épaules.

- Ben quoi j'y peux rien si Dieu m'a faite aussi irrésistible. Les deux jeunes gens eurent un sourire.

- Dawn et l'art de la modestie ,renchérit Will.

- Tu es déjà aller avec Dawn au resto' ? ,questionna Clark.

- Oui plus d'une fois.

- Plus d'une fois… Plus jamais oui. J'ai cru mourir de honte.

- Kent a toujours tendance a exagéré ,poursuivit Dawn à l'adresse de Will.

- Comment quelqu'un peut-être aussi exigent ?

- Qu'à t'elle commander ? ,questionna le jeune Dawson.

- Du poulet fumé ,fit Dawn.

- Oh non pas le poulet ,continua Will d'un sourire.

- Et si ,ajouta Clark.

- Arrêtez de faire comme si je n'étais pas là.

- Ça faisait à peine cinq minutes qu'on avait passé la commande Dawn que tu interpelle le serveur et que tu lui dis ,désolé de le précisez, le plus naturellement du monde:

_« Vous auriez des nouvelles de mon poulet fumé ? Oui je commence sérieusement à m'inquiétez est-ce qu'il est toujours dans son œuf ? Je me pose la question. Peut-être devriez vous prendre de ses nouvelles en cuisine. »_

Will éclata de rire. Dawn jeta un regard à Clark.

- Merci Kent il va me la ressortir toutes les deux minutes.

- J'y peux rien.

- T'as fait fort Angel ,poursuivit Will continuant de rigolé avant de se rendre à son casier.

- Angel ? ,demanda Clark se tournant vers Dawn.

- Ouai euh… c'est juste un surnom que me donne mes proches… en faite c'est surtout mon père. Quand j'étais petite il disait que j'étais son ange et le nom est restait voilà tout ,dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- C'est jolie… et ça te va bien. Dawn eut un faible sourire à son attention avant de rentrer dans sa salle de classe. Clark respira profondément avant de se rendre lui aussi à son cour.

**--**

**Talon**

Dans le café à cette heure-ci étonnamment le Talon était pratiquement vide. A midi tout les élèves du lycée était soit chez eux, soit à la cafétéria ainsi le lieu était tranquille. Au première étage, Dawn pianotait sur l'ordinateur du petit café observant l'écran l'air concentré. La jeune fille regarda à gauche puis à droite avant de se mettre de nouveau à tapoter sur le clavier.

- Tu taperais presque plus rapidement que Chloé tu sais. Dawn eut un sursaut se retournant vers Will. Elle retira la page de l'ordinateur avant de se remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille poursuivant l'air nonchalant.

- Chloé et puis encore Chloé tu n'as plus que ce nom à la bouche et qu'est-ce que tu fais de moi alors ?

Will posa ses mains sur sa chaise reprenant doucement,

- Je rêve où tu fais parti de ses nombreuses smallvilliennes à être raide dingue de Lex Luthor.

- Non je n'étais… je n'étais…

- Tu me caches quelque chose.

- Non… Non tu dis n'importe quoi !

- Tu bégaye Dawn, ça ne t'arrive presque jamais sauf quand tu me caches quelque chose. Dawn se mordit la lèvre, découverte. Will se pencha vers l'ordinateur rouvrant la page. La jeune fille soupira.

- Dawn tu pirate Lexcorp !

- Moins fort ,fit Dawn regardant les alentours du restaurant.

- Dawn sort de ce site ils peuvent suivre ton adresse IP.

- C'est bon j'ai parait tout les par feux.

- Même ceux de la NASA. Dawn lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu essaye de faire Dawn ?

- Ne me pose pas de question Will s'il te plait. Le jeune homme la regarda longuement.

- Tu peux me dire à quoi ça peut te servir de… de-…

- Justement non. Will la saisit par le poignet avant de la conduire plus loin. Dawn roula des yeux.

- Ne me fais pas la morale je t'en supplie ,assura-t-elle.

- Tu te rends compte Dawn et si il t'arrivait quelque chose tu penses à moi ?

- Ça va Will, je sais ce que je fais.

- Non justement, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes merdes et tes coups foireux je ne te laisserais pas faire.

- Je n'ai jamais été dans aucun coup foireux Will alors arrête avec ça.

- Pourquoi avoir pirater Lexcorp ici, hein ? Pourquoi au Talon ? ,reprit Will tandis que Dawn détourner le regard agacé.

- Parce que mon père est sur mon dos sans arrêt je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il sache ce que je fais. Quand j'achèterai un nouvel ordinateur peut-être que je pourrais mais pas sur celui que j'ai à la maison. Je n'ai pas confiance.

- Tu es tout simplement parano. Dawn soupira.

- Will pense ce que tu veux mais ne dit rien à mon père.

Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille longuement d'un regard réprobateur. Dawn soupira reposant son regard sur lui, elle y lu une profonde déception. Le jeune Dawson secoua la tête avant de s'en allait.

- Will… ,souffla Dawn.

**--**

**Smallville high school**

- Zack ,débuta Dawn. Le jeune homme sursauta comme si quelqu'un l'avait surprit sous la douche.

- Dawn tu m'as fait peur.

- Désolé ,continua-t-elle s'asseyant près de lui. La jeune fille était venu rejoindre son jeune camarade de colle sur un banc bordant le lycée le jeune homme observait les élèves passaient lorsque Dawn vint le voir afin de lui demander.

- Je ne te dérange pas du moins ?

- Non j'étais… j'étais juste là ,dit-il d'une petite voix. La jeune fille l'observa quelques secondes avant de reprendre,

- Zack j'aurai un service à te demander.

- Si ça consiste à draguer la reine des pompons girls la réponse est d'or et déjà oui. Dawn eut un rire.

- Pas vraiment mais si tu dois passer par là pour y arriver alors fonce mon vieux.

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Jouer sur son insécurité !

- Non Dawn je voulais dire qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? Dawn eut un sourire.

- Rien de plus facile…

--+--

Lorsque Will revint en cour se fut à lui d'avoir l'esprit ailleurs. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Dawn faisait tout ça. D'abord l'histoire du dossier mais il avait vite arrêté de se questionner puis voila qu'il la retrouvait quelques jours plus tard dans un casier d'hôpital et pour finir ce piratage de Lexcorp au Talon. Will se voilait la face. Sa relation avec son père était donc si catastrophique que cela. Au point qu'elle n'avait même plus confiance en son père ainsi qu'en lui-même. Il aurait voulu l'aidé mais sans aucun doutes Dawn ne voudrait pas de lui. Que lui restait-il à faire dans ce cas ? De fermer les yeux et de faire semblant que tout va bien.

- Hey Will ,l'interpella une voix. Le jeune homme qui traversait l'allée pour se rendre jusqu'aux portes du lycée vit Chloé assied dans l'herbe. Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle.

- Rebonjour Chloé.

- Comment tu vas ? ,questionna la jeune Sullivan tandis que le jeune homme lui tendait une mains afin qu'elle se lève. Tu avais l'air inquiet.

- Non tout va bien.

Sur ceux le jeune homme se tue tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portes du lycée.

- Woah comme réjouissance c'est pauvre, mais comme accueil glacial c'est tout à fait réussit. Là on peut-être sûr que tu vas mal.

- Tu as raison je m'inquiète.

- A propos de quoi ? ,questionna la jeune Sullivan.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie d'en parler.

- Oh je vois ,fit-elle avec lassitude.

- Ne le prends pas comme ça je n'ai encore rien dit.

- C'est ça le problème tu ne compte rien me dire.

- Tout ce qui approche de près ou de loin Dawn Mills t'es complètement égale j'essaye juste d'écourter ce qui te semble si pénible.

- Ne dis pas ça je sais comme tu tiens à cette fille ,ajouta-t-elle sèchement.

- Chloé tu me dis ça comme si c'était un défaut.

- Parce qu'il m'arrive de penser que ces derniers temps tu t'inquiète beaucoup trop pour elle.

- C'est vrai.

- Et le reste tu t'en fou ?!

- Par le reste tu veux dire toi ? ,questionna le jeune homme doucement.

- Entre autre ,murmura-t-elle.

- C'est ce que tu penses… que je m'en fou ?

- Peut-être bien. Will regarda la jeune Sullivan longuement. Chloé le tenait tête, le fixant dans les yeux. Le jeune Dawson secoua la tête avant de se redirigeait vers l'établissement. Chloé soupira longuement sans bouger d'un poil tandis que la cloche retentissait. Will revint vers elle, Chloé fut surprise de le voir ressurgir. Il avança son visage vers le sien l'embrassant fougueusement. Il se recula légèrement avant de nouveau s'en aller. Chloé resta stupéfaite sur place. Elle voulut parler mais aucun son n'y sortit.

- Euh W… Will

--+--

Dawn passa près de la jeune Sullivan, qui ne l'aperçu même pas la tête littéralement dans la lune. La jeune Mills traversa à son tour l'allée parsemait de banc qu'elle venait de quitter. Alors qu'elle traversa le terrain la jeune fille fit alerté par une voix qui l'interpella. La jeune fille se retourna et aperçut de justesse un ballon arrivé vers elle, Dawn se baissa in extremis, la balle percuta de plein fouet le proviseur qui se trouvait juste derrière la jeune fille. Dawn se releva faisant un signe au loin.

- Merci Ben.

- A ton service. Dawn se retourna apercevant le proviseur puis la balle. Elle eut un léger sourire à son air revêche.

- Oh Mr Aaron vous étiez là.

- Vous l'avez fait exprès.

- Exprès quoi ? Vous n'aviez pas entendu Ben.

- Apparemment je n'ai pas vos réflexes Mlle Mills ,assura-t-il entre ses dents.

- Hey Dawn attends ,l'interpella de nouveau une voix. Le proviseur et elle se retournèrent vers le jeune homme.

- Zack je viens de te laisser qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'avais oublier de te remercier pour mon mac depuis que tu y es passé il fonctionne comme au premier jour.

- Oh pas de quoi ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de t'aider.

- Mr Wallace ne voyez vous pas que Mlle Mills et moi étions en train de nous entretenir ,assura l'adjoint du proviseur.

- Désolé M'sieur je vous laisse. Dawn fit un sourire au jeune homme qui s'en allé déjà avant de ramasser la balle ne pouvant s'empêcher de rigoler au souvenir de la tête du proviseur. Mr Aaron se crispa lui retirant le ballon des mains.

- Je sais ,fit-elle d'un rire, deux heures de colle ! ,ajouta-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

- Mlle Mills veuillez revenir s'il vous plait.

- Désolé Monsieur mais ça à sonner et j'ai cour ,dit-elle d'un large sourire. Peut-être à plus tard.

**--**

**Chez les Mills,**

La journée au lycée achevé la jeune Mills rentra chez elle soulager que ces 24 heures qui lui avait semblé si horrible et éprouvant à la fois s'achèvent enfin. Dawn se dirigea vers le salon, la jeune fille y vit ses parents l'un comme l'autre plongée en plein travail. Dawn eut un soupire sortant de la pièce. Pourquoi se résigner à passer du temps ensemble si ce n'est juste que pour reproduire ce qu'ils font le trois quart du temps avec pour simple différence d'être l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Dawn ,la rappela sa mère. Tu ne serais pas où se trouve Will ?

- Non mais si tu arrives à le voir tu peux lui dire de monter j'aurais besoin de lui parler.

- D'accord mais vous allez parler plus tard nous allons passé à table. Tu peux appeler Tillie.

- Mais maman je suis occupée je voulais-…

- Dépêche toi tu aurais déjà eut le temps de la retrouver. Tu perds ton temps à rester là fait ce que je te dis.

Dawn eut un rictus.

- Bien… mam' ,dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Son père leva la tête vers elle, les dents serrées elle se mit à la recherche de sa petite sœur agacée.

- Tillie ,s'écria-t-elle montant les escaliers de deux en deux. Dawn se dirigea vers la chambre de la petite fille mais personne.

- Tillie ,répéta Dawn.

- Tu m'attraperas pas ,assura une petite voix. Dawn roula des yeux.

- Non Tillie je ne joue pas à cache-cache s'il te plait sors de ta cachette.

Dawn entendit un ricanement. La jeune fille soupira.

- Je te préviens que si tu ne sors pas de là je vais employer les grands moyens ,assura Dawn ouvrant différentes portes. Elle ouvrit une chambre d'ami mais alors qu'elle allait la refermer elle y vit poser sur le lit des vêtements.

- Tillie t'est là ? La jeune Mills avança dans la pièce observant la chambre. Dawn posa son regard sur le lit, sa gorge se noua. La jeune fille prit un des vêtements_. Un tee-shirt d__'__homme ? Je ne savais pas que la chambre était occupé. _Le regard de la jeune fille se figea soudainement, sous les vêtements et les affaires se trouvaient une boîte de CD vierge. Elle prit un des CD-ROM abasourdis.

- Memorex ,susurra-t-elle doucement.

Un bruit dans la salle de bain se fit entendre, qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter la jeune fille. Elle cacha le CD derrière son dos s'éloignant de quelques pas du lit tandis que la porte de la salle de bain entre baillé laissa alors apparaître Ed en serviette.

- Dawn ,reprit-il étonné, que faites vous ici ? La jeune fille détourna le regard gêné par la tenue du jeune homme. Ed en profita pour jeter un rapide coup d'œil sur le lit.

- Je cherche Tillie mais apparemment elle n'est pas ici ,fit Dawn d'une voix évasive. Le jeune détective posa de nouveau son regard sur elle. Dawn respira profondément avant de reporter son regard sur lui.

- Je ne savais pas que vous viviez ici.

- Oh non je ne vis pas ici je repeins ma maison et j'ai fait tomber de la peinture sur moi. Tes parents ont eut la gentillesse de me prêter la salle de bain, l'eau est coupé chez moi.

- Hein ,fit Dawn non convaincu.

- J'ai eu juste le temps de prendre quelques affaires et je suis venu ici.

- C'est gentille de leur part ,poursuivit Dawn le regardant dans les yeux. Un léger silence s'installa, l'atmosphère fut tendu. Dawn se rappela que la dernière fois qu'il s'était parler c'était le jour où il était venu dans sa chambre lui indiquant qu'il était rassurer qu'elle entreprenne la démarche contre Clark.

- Écoutez je… vais y aller ma mère doit attendre que je revienne avec ma sœur.

Ed affirma de la tête.

- Oui mais j'aurais à vous parlez ,reprit le jeune homme tentant un pas vers elle.

- Mais on s'est tout dit ,affirma Dawn.

- Oui mais-… ,insista le jeune homme.

- Écouter… ,entreprit la jeune Mills. Sans même terminé sa phrase Dawn secoua légèrement de la tête avant de sortir de la chambre. Ed soupira la regardant s'en aller. Il passa une main sur ses cheveux mouillés avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur le lit.

**--**

**Talon**

Lana sortit du petit café exténuée. Elle détesté fermer le Talon mais au moins ce job avait le mérite de contribuer à son logement chez les Sullivan. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers la route la voiture de Chloé l'attendait. Lana eut un sourire.

- Oh je t'adore tu as pu te libérer.

- Je n'avais pas laissé ma meilleur amie toute seule dans la rue.

- Le Talon n'est pas si loin que ça mais ça fait toujours plaisir ,assura-t-elle montant dans la voiture.

- En faite demain soir nous avons la permission de minuit ,poursuivit Chloé lui faisant signe d'attacher sa ceinture.

- Ah ouais et où est-ce que tu nous emmène ?

- C'est une surprise tu verras par toi-même ,murmura-t-elle avant de démarrer.

- Okay ,fit Lana d'un sourire. Chloé jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de son téléphone, et sans même s'apercevoir reproduit ce geste à de multiples reprise en seulement une minute.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a il s'est passé quelque chose ?

- Non ,assura Chloé, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Ce qui me fait dire ça c'est que tu risques de nous tuer à essayer de faire sonner le téléphone par la pensée. Chloé eut un léger sourire.

- Attends laisse moi deviner Will et toi vous vous êtes disputé.

- Oui c'est vrai.

- Encore vous n'arrêtez pas…

- Puis il m'a embrassé ,dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Oh toi aussi.

- Quoi ? ,s'égorgea Chloé serrant soudainement ses mains sur le volant.

- Calme toi Chloé je voulais juste parler de Whitney il s'est jeté sur moi hier soir.

- Quoi notre Whitney ?

- Oui je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui a prit il m'a dit des tas de choses gentilles puis il s'est penché vers moi et…

- Ne fait pas cette tête aux dernières nouvelles c'est encore ton petit copain ,déclara Chloé s'arrêtant à un feu.

- Ouais je sais mais ça m'a fait tout bizarre.

- Moi j'ai adoré ,ajouta Chloé d'un sourire. Lana roula des yeux.

- Je ne sais pas comment faire pour m'en détacher. Chloé eut une moue.

- Quoi ? ,continua Lana observant la jeune chroniqueuse.

- Lana tu te rends comptes que ce que tu fais n'es pas bien.

- Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu dois être honnête envers Whitney. Là tu es juste avec lui pour… pour quoi au juste je n'en sais rien. Lana soupira,

- Sans moi Whitney sera seul je le connais il se renfermera sur lui-même.

- Lana Whitney a aussi une mère.

- Sa mère est déjà inconsolable Chloé comment veux tu qu'il aille mieux ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'avec une petite amie qui ne cache pas qu'elle a des sentiments pour un autre il ira mieux.

- Whitney n'en sait rien.

- Mais il s'en doute ,affirma Chloé. Tu l'as dit toi-même.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles de faire dans ce cas ?

- De lui dire la vérité.

Lana respira profondément regardant par sa fenêtre durant de longues secondes avant de reprendre doucement.

- Chloé est-ce que toi si il t'arrivait d'être à la place de Whitney aujourd'hui tu souhaiterai que Will se détourne de toi parce qu'il en aime une autre alors que tu vois que tes proches vont de plus en plus mal. Chloé réfléchie longuement tandis que Lana reprenait,

- C'est comme ça et pas autrement, il ne faut pas abandonner les gens qu'on aime au moment où ils en ont le plus besoin. C'est juste une question d'empathie… Elle fit une pause reposant de nouveau son regard à travers la vitre,

- Oui c'est juste de l'empathie.

**--**

**Chez les Mills**

Dawn descendait les escaliers de sa maison. Alors que le dîner avait prit fin depuis quelques temps la jeune fille se rendit compte qu'elle avait du oublier son portable dans la salle à manger. Lorsqu'elle traversa le couloir un bruit de porte l'interpella. Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils s'avançant vers le bureau de son père. La porte entrouverte laissa percevoir Ed et son père en train de discutaient. La jeune Mills tendit l'oreille.

- Eduardo vous êtes sûr que Dawn établit convenablement sa mission ?

- Puisque je vous le dis, elle n'arrête pas. Elle me donne des rapports quotidien et m'indique du moindre changements ,assura le père de la jeune fille.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me semble.

- C'est justement de ça dont je voulais vous parlez qu'est-ce qui vous semble être vrai Ed ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Qu'Est-ce qui vous permet d'être si sûr de vous ?

- Euh rien je voulais juste dire…

- Que c'est vous qui espionnez ma fille.

-…

- Je sais que c'est vous et il est inutile de nier. Vous la filmez puis vous lui envoyez les vidéos afin de l'effrayez mais ça ne marchera pas.

- Je n'ai pas niez.

- D'accord Dawn me prend pour un monstre, d'accord Dawn pense que je suis un mauvais père mais j'interdis formellement que quiconque espionne ma fille impunément.

- Vraiment désolé Eduardo mais je ne vous fait pas confiance.

- Tant mieux dans ce cas c'est réciproque.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour m'amuser rassurez vous, si je fais ça c'est pour que Dawn reste sur ces positions.

- Que Dawn reste sur ces positions ? ,questionna Mr Mills.

- Oui il serait vous êtes d'accord avec moi catastrophique que Dawn arrête toute manœuvre concernant Clark Kent.

- Je sais ,fit le père de Dawn entre ses dents.

- Ses vidéos servent à ça. Si Dawn arrivait à dévier de ça mission-…

- Vous auriez du me parlez de ses caméras avant de les poser. C'est une atteinte à la vie privée. C'est une indignation de faire ça à une ado de 17 ans.

- Il le fallait pourtant.

- Non ! ,s'écria le père de Dawn. Justement vous n'avez pas le droit, vous êtes qui hein pour espionner ma fille.

- Dawn. La jeune fille se retourna subitement vers le jeune Dawson.

- Will tu m'as fait peur.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ça se voit pas que j'écoute aux portes ,dit-elle soupirant de soulagement.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous faites là ?

Dawn et Will se retournèrent vers Ed et Mr Mills.

- Oh on discutait pourquoi ? ,reprit Dawn fronçant les sourcils. Ed et son père la fixèrent.

- C'est ça on discutait ,répéta Will avant de s'en aller. Dawn regarda son ami partir soupirant. Elle savait qu'il était énerver encore une fois qu'elle mente.

- A demain Mr Mills ,reprit Ed lui serrant une main chaleureuse.

- Oui c'est ça à demain ,ajouta son père froidement. Dawn observa son père durant quelques secondes. Elle eut un léger sourire en coin avant de montait à son tour les escaliers. Son père la regarda s'en allait le cœur lourd.

**_--_**

**_Le lendemain_**

Dawn était allongé sur son lit. Malgré l'aspect calme de sa chambre sa tête semblait travaillait telle une machine depuis que la jeune fille avait entendu la conversation que son père et Ed avaient eu hier soir. Dawn s'en voulait. Elle qui se félicitait de n'être pas naïve avait cru jusqu'au bout que Ed travaillant pour son père mais vu ce qu'elle avait entendu hier soir elle était complètement à côté de la plaque puisqu'il avait pris des initiatives sans même en parler à son père. Peut-être que Ed ne travaillait pas pour lui mais avec lui ou pire encore peut-être que Ed travaillait pour ce maître chanteur et qu'il était là pour les surveiller elle et son père. Hier soir Dawn ne put s'empêchait de remarqué que Ed était passé de l'appellation Eduardo à Mr Mills. A ses yeux ils essayaient de lui cacher la vérité, et pourtant il lui semblait que son père essayait de lui envoyer des signes sinon pourquoi lui aurait-il remis ce dossier ? Peut-être que d'une manière ou d'une autre il essayait de lui faire savoir ce qui se tramer autour d'elle sans pour autant lui dire. Peut-être qu'il ne le pouvait pas, peut-être que réellement il essayait de la protéger ? Dawn se redressa subitement laissant éclater un juron.

- Oh non c'est pas vrai mais quelle idiote. La jeune fille venait de se rappeler que par manque de confiance en son père elle avait demander à Ed de rechercher des informations sur ce dossier, sur SMC. Ed en savait beaucoup plus qu'il laissait paraître, il n'avait pas dit à son père que Dawn lui avait demander des informations parce que tout cela lui permettait d'avoir un coup d'avance sur lui. Il savait ce qui survenait des deux côté de la famille et ainsi avait le contrôle sur tout ce qui se passait dans cette maison dont les vidéos installés dans sa chambre. Dawn laissa éclata un autre juron. Ed avait sûrement du lui cacher des informations il avait juste du lui dire ce que le maître chanteur lui avait permis de dire, il avait trier les informations afin qu'elle ne connaisse juste ce qu'il voulait qu'elle sache. La jeune fille se rappela de l'hésitation que Ed avait eut avant de lui remettre la photo de Clark en tant que témoin au mariage de Lex. Était ce tout simplement une véritable hésitation ou de la manipulation à l'état pure ? Un stratagème déjà préparé au départ afin qu'elle s'intéresse davantage à ce qui lui mettait sous le nez. La véritable question était: Pouvait-elle oui ou non faire confiance à Edward Lowell ? Dawn se dégoûta ,maudissant d'être aussi bête. Elle aurait du le ressentir. A présent une autre question se posait…

_La jeune fille raccrocha. Will allait bientôt venir la cherchait dans ce casier qui l__'__emprisonnait et elle s__'__attendait déjà à ce que le jeune Dawson la bombarde de question. Dawn donna un coup dans la porte. Ça ne servait à rien elle devait juste attendre. La jeune fille posa sa tête sur le fond du casier de l__'__hôpital._

_- Vite Will j__'__ai envie d__'__aller aux toilettes. Dawn soupira. Arrête d __'__y penser ! _

_La jeune fille se redressa, elle observa le carton qui prenait la majorité de la place à ses pieds. Dans l__'__étroit espace elle s__'__assied en tailleur et posa le carton sur ses jambes. Elle commença à y fouiller. Des vêtements, des photos. Dawn n__'__y voyait presque rien. Elle alluma son portable lui servant ainsi de lampe torche. Plusieurs dossiers s__'__y trouvaient mais rien d__'__intéressant rien qui avait avoir avec Clark Kent. La jeune Mills allait perdre espoir lorsqu__'__elle remarqua une carte coincé au fond du carton. La jeune fille lâcha toutes les autres affaires présentent entre ses mains avant de ramasser la carte. Dawn l__'__observa de plus près: Center banc Métropolis._

_Dawn tourna la carte où le nom d__'__Helen Bryce ainsi que des numéros étaient inscrit: 150308-2618 _

_Que pouvait bien signifiait tout ces numéros ? Était-ce un coffre qu__'__Helen c__'__était elle prise à la banque ?_

- Mlle Mills !

Dawn sursauta.

- C'est la quatrième fois que je vous appelle ,assura son professeur d'histoire géographie.

- Veuillez m'excuser j'étais…

- Dans les nuages nous avons tous eut le temps de le remarquer. Dawn se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille tandis que les yeux de toute la classe se fixait sur elle.

- Vous êtes attendu au bureau du proviseur adjoint qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ?

- Vraiment ! ,fit-elle écarquillant les yeux. Je me demande si il en pince pas un peu pour moi ,déclara la jeune Mills sarcastique.

- Dépêchez vous ! ,ordonna le professeur avant de se retourner vers le tableau afin de reprendre son cour.

_Bon Dieu c__'__est fou ce que j__'__adore ce lycée ! _,songea Dawn avant de claquer la porte. Elle respira profondément avant de se mettre en route. Au moins ce geste lui avait calmer les nerfs elle ne tarda pas à se rendre au bureau du proviseur adjoint. Elle frappa à sa porte, avant de pénétré dans la pièce.

- Je ne crois pas vous avoir dit d'entrer ,affirma Mr Aaron.

- Vous m'avez appelez ? souffla Dawn avec lassitude.

- Veuillez vous asseoir.

- Je ne préfère pas ,dit-elle croisant les bras.

Mr Aaron la regarda durant quelques secondes avant de soupirer en signe de résignation.

- Vous vous y connaissez en informatique n'est-ce pas ?

- Ça dépend vous comptez me payer.

- De toute ma gratitude et de mes remerciements les plus sincères.

- Mais j'en veux pas de vos remerciements ,pouffa la jeune fille. Le proviseur leva des yeux froids vers elle reprenant lentement.

- Vous êtes ingrate et insolente vous le savez ça !

- Et bien si c'est votre manière de demandez un service à une élève. Il respira profondément fermant lourdement les yeux. Le proviseur fit une pause durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Il semblerait que mon ordinateur est une défaillance quelconque, je ne pourrais pas vous dire laquelle, qui affecte tout les ordinateurs de l'établissement.

- C'est parce qu'ils sont tous en réseau ,affirma-t-elle.

- Donc vous vous y connaissez ?

- Dites vous n'avez pas un fils surdoué pour faire toutes ses choses.

Le proviseur sembla s'amusé de sa remarque.

- Voyons Samuel est à Stanford il a vraiment autre chose à faire que parcourir le continent pour venir réparer les ordinateurs de cette établissement.

- Et bien figurez vous que moi non plus !

- Pourtant vous êtes là.

- Oui et je dois avouez que ça me déplait puisque ce n'est pas le continent que j'ai du traversé moi c'est le lycée j'étais à trois étages au dessus merci beaucoup. Vous pourriez investir dans des ascenseurs ça ferait de mal à personne.

- Figurez vous Mlle Mills que nous ne sommes pas dans un de ces lycées privées que vous aviez l'habitude de côtoyer avant votre arrivé à Smallville.

Dawn lui lança un sourire crispé avant de s'avancer vers le bureau. Désignant l'ordinateur de la tête elle ajouta,

- Si vous me laissiez faire. Le proviseur leva la tête vers elle soudainement soucieux. Dawn soupira.

- Oh je vous en pris si vous n'aviez pas confiance en moi vous n'aviez qu'à me laisser en classe avec Mr Benett. A la différence de vous, même si ces cours sont ennuyés il me laisse tranquille.

Mr Aaron soupira avant de se lever.

- Oh confortable ,ajouta Dawn s'installant sur le grand fauteuil. Vous au moins vous savez où investir. Le proviseur lui jeta un regard glacial avant que Dawn reprit un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bien commençons.

Elle farfouilla quelques secondes dans l'ordinateur avant de débuter,

- Vous avez juste attrapé un virus et comme je viens de vous le dire vos ordinateurs étant en réseau ça affectent tout les systèmes. En bref il y a juste un beugue collectif. Ça remarque la fit sourire.

- Je ne comprends rien à ce que vous dites.

- Oh ce n'est pas grave entre nous ce n'est pas la première fois ,ajouta Dawn levant des yeux plein de compassion vers lui.

- Un jour je vous virez pour votre effronterie.

- Oh pas de menace n'oublions pas que vous avez mit entre mes mains votre ordinateur et votre beau fauteuil.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une profiteuse sarcastique et impertinente !

- Je crains que ça signifie que vous ne signerez pas mon album de fin d'année ,ajouta-t-elle faussement déçu.

Le proviseur la regarda durant quelques secondes avant de respirait très profondément de nouveau.

- Ne vous mettez pas dans des états pareils, après tout le lycée ce n'est pas que pour se faire des amis.

- Mais à la différence de vous le lycée est derrière moi, et je ne suis pas un de vos nombreux camarades que vous martyrisez.

- Le martyr des élèves enfin nous voilà un point commun.

- Bien dites moi juste ce que vous voulez ,affirma Mr Aaron baissant les bras.

- Je veux un droit aux absences non justifiable tout au long du trimestre, plus aucune heure de colle et surtout ma place de parking personnel.

- Vous rêvez ! ,fit-il d'un rire.

Dawn se redressa sur son siège avant de poursuivre d'un ton traînant,

- Soit j'aurai essayé. Dans ce cas je ne demande que l'absence totale d'heure de colle. Mais bien sûre de n'importe quelle personne de l'établissement. Des dames de cantines aux surveillant en passant bien évidemment par vous.

Le proviseur sembla réfléchir pendant de longues secondes. Il hésita avant de poursuivre,

- C'est d'accord si vous vous y mettez tout de suite. Dawn eut un large sourire.

- C'est comme si c'était fait.

- En combien de temps pensez vous régler ce problème ?

- Oh tout une après midi devrait être suffisante ,assura la jeune Mills.

- Bien alors je tâcherai qu'on évite de vous dérangez.

Dawn affirma de la tête avant que le proviseur ne sorte du bureau. La jeune fille se força à ne pas lâcher un cri de joie. Rien de plus facile son plan avait marché à la perfection. Un cheval de Troie était un problème qui se réglait en une fraction de seconde surtout lorsqu'il n'avait pas encore attaqué tout l'ordinateur il suffisait juste de le ciblé. Il était encore plus facile de l'éliminer lorsque c'était sois même qui l'avait envoyé dans l'ordinateur de l'établissement. Le pourquoi de sa visite était autre et à présent elle était sûr de ne pas se faire déranger par un Will énervé ou par une caméra voyeuse. Dawn eut un léger sourire en songeant qu'elle se devait de remercier Zack pour sa discrétion et son efficacité.

Dawn appuya sur l'interphone de l'appareil poursuivant alors,

- Olivia vous pourriez me rendre un petit service.

**--**

Dawn les pieds posaient sur le bureau du proviseur adjoint venait de totalement retiré le virus et s'était aussitôt attaquer aux choses sérieuses. Tout d'abord des choses avaient changé depuis l'épisode du Talon puisque Ed n'était pas ce qu'il disait être. Elle s'était donc activé à rechercher le plus d'information sur lui. Sa fiche d'identité complète s'était donc affiché à l'écran lorsque Olivia ouvrit la porte. Dawn éteint aussitôt l'écran retirant ses pieds du bureau.

- Voici votre café ,gronda la femme dérangée.

- Oh non ,fit Dawn doucement, je vous avez demandé du cappuccino avec deux sucres de la cannelle et un soupçon de chantilly. La jeune Mills leva sa tête vers le visage blasé d'Olivia.

- Je crois avoir comprit: c'est pas Noël c'est ça ?!

- Alors c'est vrai ce qu'on dit en salle des profs ! ,reprit la secrétaire posant le gobelet sur le bureau. La jeune Mills plissa les yeux observant longuement la femme à ses côtés.

- Allez ci je vois bien que vous mourrez de me le dire faites moi mal ! Olivia eut un léger sourire avant de reprendre,

- Les professeurs disent que vous êtes intelligente… Dawn leva un sourcil.

- Doublé d'une insolente et d'une irrespectueuse.

- Youpi enfin ce que je voulais entendre ! ,assura Dawn posant ses coudes sur le bureau de Mr Aaron.

- Vous devriez aller voir un psy.

- Mes parents ne veulent pas payez pour qu'un type diplômé leur disent que c'est le monde qui m'entoure qui est fou et pas moi.

La secrétaire roula des yeux avant de contourner le bureau.

- Si vous avez bientôt terminé… ,reprit Olivia.

- Non je viens de commencer ,mentit Dawn.

- Okay parce que je ne compte pas répondre à tout vos ordres tout le long de la journée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas c'était le dernier service que je vous demandais à partir de maintenant je dois rester seule ,assura-t-elle faussement perplexe.

- Parfait alors je vous laisse.

- Merci Olivia ,ajouta Dawn tandis que la femme la toisée du regard. La jeune Mills roula des yeux, avant de rallumer son écran. Elle observa le CV du jeune homme.

- Edward Lowell, murmura doucement Dawn.

Et si c'était un faux nom juste pour mettre en place un curriculum vitae complètement mensonger. Dawn soupira. Elle s'en douter mais pourtant elle était persuadé que le jeune homme travaillait pour le maître chanteur, plus particulièrement pour deux noms qu'elle avait alors en tête. Elle ne savait pas précisément qui était derrière tout ça mais ça ne pouvait être que quelqu'un qui avait du pouvoir. Aujourd'hui elle savait que ce n'était pas son père qui avait dit à Ed d'éviter de lui serrer la main mais ce cinglé qui se cachait enfaîte derrière tout ça. Sûrement que Ed avait demander à Mr Mills mais qu'il avait refusé d'y répondre, donc cette personne n'avait pas entièrement confiance en Ed au point de lui révéler toute l'histoire de A à Z.

La jeune Mills soupira d'énervement ,les informations que Ed possédait et les siens réunissait tout et pourtant elle connaissait et vivait tout les jours ce que Ed ignoré et lui travaillait pour cette personne qu'elle ignorait le nom.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Ça l'obsédait. Elle voulait savoir qui était derrière tout ça. Selon la jeune fille seulement deux personnes avait les moyens de faire ça. La première était Morgan Edge. Dawn avait entendu des échos concernant la petite escapade de Clark à Métropolis et ses nombreuses frasques l'avaient conduit à rencontrer ce dealer à plusieurs reprises. D'ailleurs lorsqu'elle y pensait cette facette de Clark la surprenait mais lorsqu'un jour elle l'avait questionné sur ce sujet le jeune homme avait juste répondu que c'était simplement une mauvaise passade de sa vie. Peut-être que cette passade avait conduit Morgan Ede a envoyé Dawn à Smallville aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il recherchait quelque chose que Clark lui avait dérobé. Non c'était plus compliqué que cela se n'était pas un objet qu'il recherchait c'était tout simplement Clark qu'il voulait.

Que pouvait bien cacher le jeune homme pour que ce grand dealer soit à sa recherche ? Le docteur Bryce le savait et c'était là qu'intervenait la deuxième personne qu'elle pensait être le maître chanteur: Lex Luthor. Après tout Lex était l'ami de Clark. Comment se sentirai un ami lorsque son meilleur ami ne souhaite pas lui révélé une facette de sa personnalité ? Un manque de confiance peut conduire un Luthor a engagé quelqu'un pour finir par être au courant. Dawn en savait quelque chose les riches étaient près à tout pour arriver à leur but surtout lorsque sa touchée leur fierté. Mais qu'est-ce a bien pu se passer dans la tête de Clark pour qu'il devienne ami avec ce type ? Ça aussi elle l'ignorait mais le jeune Luthor ne devait certainement pas être content que sa future femme en sache plus sur son meilleur amie que lui-même. Est-ce que tout cela pouvait être une raison de la faire disparaître ? Non Lex avait besoin de ses renseignements il voulait savoir le secret de Clark sûrement autant que la jeune Mills en ce moment et pourtant Lex n'avait pas défoncé le casier de l'hôpital où la clé s'était malencontreusement « égaré ». Est-ce parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas inquiétez la foule puis que les regards se tournent vers lui concernant la disparition d'Helen ? Peut-être parce qu'il avait le sang que le Dr Bryce avait prélevé sur Clark et que c'était ce qui lui suffisait ? Ou sinon peut-être que Lex ne se doutait pas qu'elle cacher quelque chose dans son casier. Cette cachette était trop à découvert mais tout de même il aurait vérifié ! La dernière éventualité était que tout simplement Lex ne connaissait peut-être pas l'existence de ce casier.

Trop de question sans réponse se bousculait dans sa tête. Et elle n'avait aucune idée de comment s'en débarrassé. L'ordinateur émit un signal Dawn reposa son regard sur l'écran. Le PC venait d'afficher la liste des employés présent dans Luthorcorp. Elle ne fut pas surprit du résultat. Le seul moyen pour qu'elle soit sûr d'elle à présent était qu'elle connaisse réellement l'histoire du Dr Bryce ainsi que son mariage.

**--**

Dawn sortit du bureau du proviseur fatigué. Sa tête était tellement pleine de question qu'elle n'arrivait plus à se focaliser sur autre chose c'est fou comme cette journée l'avait semblé durer une éternité. Dawn s'adossa au mur respirant profondément. La jeune fille ferma lourdement les yeux. Elle avait un véritable besoin de se reposer. Une fois arrivée chez elle, elle ne tarderait pas à plonger sous son lit. Elle se le devait bien ,songea-t-elle d'un sourire. La voix de Lana la sortit de sa rêverie. Elle rouvrit les yeux apercevant Lana et Clark au fond du couloir. Les deux jeunes gens discutaient gaiement et cette image lui réchauffa le cœur quelques instants. Au moins elle ne faisait pas ça pour rien, elle faisait ça pour eux. Un léger sourire éclaira son visage. Sa présence n'était même pas prise en compte, dans les yeux de Clark elle voyait bien que seule Lana existait c'était fou ce qu'un sourire pouvait être différent selon la personne à laquelle elle était adressé. Peut-être qu'elle aussi aurait un jour la chance d'être regarder ainsi. Le jeune Kent salua la jeune Lang avant de se retourner. Il aperçu Dawn lorsque la jeune Mills baissa légèrement la tête vers le sol. Il s'approcha d'elle poursuivant,

- Ça fait longtemps que tu m'attends ?

- Non juste deux minutes ne t'en fais pas. Dawn suivit le jeune homme qui se dirigeait vers l'entrée reprenant curieusement.

- Vous parliez de quoi Lang et toi ?

- Tu serais pas indiscrète ,assura-t-il lui ouvrant la porte. Dawn eut un sourire avant de passer devant lui.

Les observant du fond du couloir Lana eut une moue de désillusion avant de s'en aller à son tour.

Chez les Sullivan

Chloé décrocha son portable attendant impatiemment devant la porte d'entré.

- Allô… Salut Will… Oui j'arrive dans pas longtemps… Non on est toujours pas parti Lana prend tout son temps pour se préparé…

- Je t'entends ,assura la jeune fille descendant les escaliers.

- Ah c'est bon elle est prête… Oui c'est ça à tout de suite.

Chloé raccrocha avant de lever ses yeux vers Lana.

- On peut y aller ?

- Quand tu veux.

- Parfait suis moi.

Lana prit sa veste et claqua la porte derrière elle reprenant alors,

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire où l'on va.

- Non je te l'ai dit c'est une surprise.

**--**

**Centre ville**

Après de nombreuses tentatives de la part de Dawn afin que le jeune Kent change de tenu vestimentaire le jeune homme finit par céder. Clark et Dawn s'étaient rendu à une boutique bordant le centre de la ville à la recherche de vêtement _convenable_. Dawn regarda sa montre impatiente. Elle affichait 19h45.

- Kent ta fini.

- La réponse est la même qu'il y a trente secondes Dawn. La jeune fille soupira tapant du pied. Se sentant bête elle se mit à faire les cent pas.

- La prochaine fois je voulais qu'on aille à Métropolis ensemble mais si il te faut autant de temps pour enfiler un pantalon et une chemise n'y compte pas Kent.

- Laisse moi le temps.

- Très bien ,avertit Dawn, si dans les dix prochaines secondes tu ne me signale pas que tu as terminé je rentre de gré ou de force.

Le jeune Kent ne répondit pas. A peine quelques millièmes de seconde plus tard Dawn reprit,

- Trois, deux, un… je rentre. Elle entra dans la cabine passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- Et c'est ça que t'appelle compter jusqu'à dix je te croyais plus futée que ça.

- Le rouge ne te va pas au teint. Tu peux changer de chemise ,assura-t-elle.

- De toute façon je n'aime pas.

- Oui c'est vrai que les chemises écossaises c'est tellement plus sexy ,assura Dawn le toisant du regard.

La jeune fille s'adossa sur le mur de la cabine tandis que Clark déboutonnait sa chemise.

- Peut-être mais je ne me sens pas dans mes baskets ça ne me ressemble pas tout se luxe.

- On te l'offre ne râle pas. Clark changea de chemise sous les indications de Dawn,

- Concept fluctuant: c'est ce toi là que je veux voi-… Dawn s'interrompit soudainement le détaillant.

- Quoi ? ,questionna Clark levant les sourcils.

- Wow Kent on t'a jamais dit que c'était interdit de cacher des muscles pareils sous d'atroces carreaux.

- Et comment je suis censé le prendre ?

Dawn se contrôla du mieux qu'elle le pu pour ne pas poser ses mains sur lui.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça ,assura Clark perplexe. Dawn leva les yeux vers lui.

- Je suis désolée Clark mais là tu m'impressionne. C'est hot !

- Tu m'as déjà vu torse nu.

- Mais pas de si près ,précipita-t-elle se mordant la lèvre. Clark se mit à rougir.

- Dawn ,dit-il timidement

- Dis moi les fermiers sont tous comme ça à Smallville ou tu es le model unique ,ajouta-t-elle amusé. Son portable se mit soudainement à sonner. Dawn alla au fond de la cabine tandis que Clark eut un sourire incontrôlable, passant une nouvelle chemise sur ses épaules.

- Allô

_- Bonjour Mlle Mills, la banque Central de Métropolis vous nous avez appelé cette après midi ? ,questionna la voix au bout du fil._

- Oui.

_- Dans ce cas nous vous confirmons la présence du compte __150308-2618 dans nos locaux._

- Oh parfait donc c'est bien un compte ?!

_- En faite c'est un coffre._

- Un coffre ? ,répéta Dawn doucement.

_- Oui mais il vous faut la carte du coffre ainsi qu'une pièce d'identité pour y accéder._

- Oh mais ,la jeune Mills jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Clark avant de reprendre plus doucement, même dans les conditions actuelles.

_- En cas de disparition, une personne de la famille ou le conjoint peut en être acquéreur._

- Le conjoint vous dites ? ,dit Dawn entre les dents.

_- C'est exact._

- Et est-ce que c'est le cas avec ce coffre ?

_- Ce sont des informations confidentielles mademoiselle._

- Oh allez vous pouvez faire un petit effort. C'est que… que je n'aimerais pas faire le déplacement jusqu'à Métropolis en sachant que le coffre à déjà été ouvert et vidé.

_- Bon et bien dans ce cas je peux vous dire que le conjoint n'a pas débarrasser le coffre._

- Savez-vous pourquoi ?

_- Et bien maintenant que je relie les indications que nous avait fourni Mlle Bryce, elle souhaitait en aucun cas que son mari sois mit en connaissance du coffre. Même au cas où quelque chose lui arriverait. _Dawn eut un large sourire. _La maligne ! _,songea-t-elle.

- Je vous remercie. Sur ceux la jeune fille raccrocha.

Le jeune Kent observait Dawn grâce au miroir. La jeune fille resta quelques secondes de dos avant de se retourner comme si de rien était. Elle respira profondément remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Tu vois Kent le noir te vas déjà mieux ,certifia-t-elle.

- Ça va ? ,questionna-t-il à son intention. Dawn comprit aussitôt où il voulait en venir. La jeune Mills affirma de la tête.

- Mieux que ça. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre doucement,

- Alors le noir tu aimes ?

- Ouai mais c'est un peu sombre.

- Oui voilà une des caractéristiques du noir c'est vrai ,assura Dawn moqueuse.

- Apparemment je vois que les compliments ne tardent pas à être remplacé par des dérisions.

- Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses ,déclara Dawn d'un léger sourire. Bien Kent je te laisse t'habiller je fais un petit tour pendant ce temps puis on passe à la caisse okay.

- Okay ,fit-il s'admirant dans le miroir. C'est vrai que le noir me va plutôt bien. Dawn eut un sourire lui donnant une légère tape derrière la tête avant de sortir de la cabine.

- A tout de suite et dépêche toi ! Je n'aime pas attendre.

La jeune fille sorti à reculons de la cabine soupirant longuement. Plusieurs regard venant d'autre client masculin se fixèrent sur elle. Pendant un instant Dawn avait oublier qu'elle était au rayon homme et que forcément il y aurait moins de femme. Dawn s'éclaircit la voix mal à l'aise par tant de regards interrogateurs posaient sur elle.

- Je… je suis la vendeuse ,mentit Dawn afin d'apaiser les esprits. Sur ceux elle s'éclipsa rapidement du champ de vision de tout ses clients.

**--**

**Chez les Mills**

Lorsque Dawn rentra chez elle en compagnie de Clark, elle avait un affreux mal de tête et une fatigue pesante. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant sa maison. Dawn eut un soupire posant sa tête sur le dossier du siège.

- Dodo ,dit-elle doucement.

- S'ayez on est arrivée tu peux retrouver ton lit.

- Merci ,fit-elle fermant pour autant lourdement ses yeux.

Clark arrêta le moteur de sa voiture la regardant longuement.

- T'a raison de vouloir dormir si tu voyais tes cernes.

- Arrête de me regarder ,dit-elle posant une main sur les yeux du jeune homme. Clark retira sa main continuant alors,

- Où as tu passer toute la journée Dawn ?

- C'est que maintenant que tu me le demande et bien je commençais sérieusement à me demander si je comptais intentiné pour toi. Clark eut un sourire,

- Tu compteras toujours pour moi Dawn.

- Y'a intérêt parce que j'ai passé toute la journée dans le bureau du proviseur.

- Pourquoi il t'a encore sermonné ?

- Ah je suis pas folle toi aussi tu vois comme il insiste tout le temps pour me donné s 'en cesse des heures de colle. Mais bref dès demain ça changera.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'ai fait un pacte avec le proviseur ,dit-elle d'un ton grave. Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire bêtement, avant que Dawn poursuivre,

- Le proviseur adjoint avait un problème d'ordinateur et comme il ne savait pas comment s'en débarrassé il m'a demandé de l'aider.

- Tu es informaticienne maintenant.

- Ben quoi Kent j'ai de multiples facettes ,reprit-elle d'un sourire angélique.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est ? ,questionna le jeune Kent fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu te moques de moi ,assura Dawn.

- Non Dawn je parle de ça ,dit-il pointant la rue situé juste derrière elle. Dawn se retourna à son tour vers sa maison. La jeune fille sortit de la voiture observant la multitude de personnes entourant la demeure ainsi que la musique et la lumière qui s'en échappé. Clark sortit à son tour de la voiture rejoignant la jeune fille qui maugrée entre les dents.

- Dites moi qu'il n'a pas osé faire ça !

- De qui tu parle ? ,assura Clark observant avec attention de l'extérieur la véritable fiesta qui semblait se dérouler chez les Mills.

- De Will bien sûre qui d'autre.

- Je vois bien Tillie dans le rôle ,assura Clark amusé. Dawn lui jeta un regard noir, le jeune Kent s'arrêta aussitôt d'en rire avant de reprendre,

- Tu sais pourquoi il aurait fait ça. ? Dawn eut un sourire nerveux.

- C'est ça manière de se venger Clark, il m'en veux.

- Pourquoi ? ,questionna-t-il tournant sa tête vers elle.

- Parce que je lui ai menti… tout simplement ,continua la jeune Mills agacée.

**A suivre...**


	22. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'un voyage

**Chez les Mills**

Lorsque Clark et Dawn rentrèrent dans la maison un nuage de cigarette les accueillis, aussi une enceinte projetant de la musique à ne plus pouvoir s'entendre leur semblèrent exploser leur tympan. Clark ne pu s'empêcher de rire, vu le nombre de personne présente dans la grande maison ainsi que l'ambiance festive. Des gens se trémoussaient de tout les côtés alors qu'ils essayaient de se frayé un chemin parmi cette vague de monde. Elle aperçu Will dans le salon discutant avec un groupe de personne. Le jeune Kent eut un frisson par la manière dont Dawn observait Will, il avait l'impression qu'à tout moment elle le fusillerait de ses beaux yeux verts.

- Clark ,fit-elle d'une voix glaciale.

Clark approcha légèrement afin de pouvoir mieux l'entendre.

- Tu m'excuse je dois régler des comptes tu fais un tour je te rejoindrai. Clark affirma de la tête avant de s'éclipser aussitôt. Il revint vers la jeune fille après quelques secondes se penchant de nouveau vers son oreille.

- Tu peux me dire qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Je prépare mes arguments tu crois vraiment que je vais me jeter dans la gueule du loup sans même y réfléchir à deux fois. C'est tout de même pour me mettre en rogne qu'il a fait tout ça. C'est de ma faute si il est en colère je lui ai menti après tout.

Clark la tira par la main afin qu'elle se retourne. Il leva un instant les yeux vers Will qui fixa un regard sur le jeune couple avant que Clark ne reprenne.

- Tu ne vas pas lui faire ce plaisir parce que la seule chose qu'il essaye de faire en ce moment c'est de te faire culpabiliser. Est-ce que tu culpabilise ?

La jeune fille ne répondit pas. Il l'agita légèrement répétant.

- Est-ce que tu culpabilise ?

- Non ,mentit Dawn se libérant de l'emprise du jeune Kent.

- Parfait parce que si tu continue à t'assagir de la sorte c'est sur mon sofa que tu vas dormir ce soir et Dieu sait qui sera en train de dormir sur ton lit. Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Oui tu as raison. Elle se retourna vers son ami.

- Génial ,fit Clark craignant un instant la tournure que pourrait prendre les évènements.

--+--

Dawn s'approcha du groupe applaudissant son meilleur ami. Tout les regards se retournèrent vers elle.

- Dawn ,fit le jeune Dawson un sourire aux lèvres.

- Bravo Will ta fête et tout ce qui à de plus réussi, n'est-ce pas ? ,continua-t-elle se retournant vers les différentes personnes formant le groupes. Will eut un air sceptique la lueur qu'il avait aperçu dans les yeux de la jeune Mills quelques secondes auparavant auprès de Clark avait soudainement disparu. Elle leva sa tête vers le jeune homme poursuivant,

- Tu nous présente… Suis-je bête tu ne connais pas leur nom comme la totalité des personnes présentent chez moi ce soir ,ajouta-t-elle les dents serrés.

- On… on revient ,reprit Will la tirant par la main afin qu'ils aillent se réfugiés à l'abris.

Il ferma la porte de la chambre d'ami derrière lui avant que Dawn se mette à rire nerveusement,

- Chapeau bas Will cette fois tu as fait fort je crois bien que tu t'es surpassé faire tout ça alors que tu sais que je ne m'entends pas avec mon père…

- Il n'est pas là ce soir Dawn tout comme ta mère et Tillie.

- Oh quelle chance pile poil au moment où tu canalise tout les vices de Smallville dans cette maison.

- J'y peux rien si ma meilleur ami est devenu une menteuse.

Dawn roula des yeux avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. La jeune fille se leva aussitôt se retournant vers le lit. Will suivit son regard apercevant un couple assoupit. Ils sursautèrent en même temps que la jeune Mills.

- Quoi mais je rêve ,s'énerva Dawn, on ne s'envoi pas en l'air dans des draps en soie à 800 mais surtout dans une maison qui vous est inconnu.

- Dégagez ! ,acheva le jeune Dawson pointant la porte du doigt. Le couple se précipita vers la sortit tandis que Dawn préféra cette fois-ci s'asseoir sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre.

- Will j'en ai marre de tout ça ,dit-elle posant sa tête dans ses mains, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de retourner chez moi que les problèmes se terminent enfin et que tout redevienne comme avant ,poursuivit-elle d'une voix brisée.

Le jeune Dawson la regarda pendant de longues secondes.

- Arrête pas de ça avec moi Dawn. Rien ne t'atteints tu es aussi sèche qu'une facture. La jeune Mills releva la tête vers lui agacée.

- Oui bon d'accord je ne suis pas triste à en pleurer mais ça m'atteints vraiment tu n'as qu'à le demander à Clark il te le dira.

- Je n'ai besoin ni du fermier ni de personne pour savoir comment se porte ma meilleur ami. Je te connais mieux que quiconque Dawn et faire des cachotteries de ce genre ne te ressemble pas.

- Si tu te mêlais un peu de ta vie au lieu de la mienne tu n'aurais pas l'impression que je ne fais que de te mentir parce que ce n'est pas ce que je fais.

- C'est ta faute Dawn… tout est de ta faute ,s'emporta-t-il.

- Merci Will c'est trop d'amour ,dit-elle les yeux froncés.

- J'en ai marre que tu me prenne pour un débile. Cette fête te mets en rogne tant mieux parce que tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui cloche je ne te laisserais pas tranquille.

- Will je ne te cache rien !

- Quand vas-tu t'arrêter hein ? J'en ai assez que depuis que nous sommes arrivés à Smallville… il soupira s'accroupissant devant elle.

- Dawn regarde moi. La jeune Mills soupira avant de baisser sa tête vers lui.

- Dawn avant toi et moi on se disaient tout aujourd'hui tu te mets dans des situations pas possible sans que je n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi.

La jeune fille détourna la tête troublée.

- Dawn s'il te plait ,fit Will posant ses mains sur chacune de ses épaules. S'il te plait parle moi, dis moi à quoi tu pense !

La jeune fille respira profondément.

- Il n'y a rien à dire à pars que tu es mon meilleur ami et que je t'aime mais si tu continues à autant douter de moi avec tes crises de paranoïa c'est mon poing que tu vas recevoir en pleine tête. Will soupira longuement baissant la tête.

- Je vois ,fit-il doucement. Dans ce cas ,continua-t-il se redressant. Compte sur moi pour le découvrir de moi-même.

- Il n'y a rien à découvrir Will c'est juste toi… toi et tes divagations ,mentit la jeune Mills. Le jeune homme releva sa tête vers elle, la fixant dans les yeux. Il n'arrivait ni à la comprendre, ni à la cerner pourtant il en était persuadé la jeune fille lui cacher quelque chose d'important. Dawn se leva du fauteuil reprenant,

- Je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'un verre.

- Non Dawn tu as promit de ne plus boire ,précipita-t-il tandis que Dawn s'éclipsait par la porte de la chambre. Will soupira observant la porte se refermer derrière ses talons.

--+--

Depuis que Dawn et Will s'étaient réfugiés dans la chambre d'ami Clark était en train de discuter avec Chloé. La jeune Sullivan poursuivit alors,

- J'ai eut un message de Pete de Métropolis, son emménagement c'est bien passé. Il compte nous rendre visite prochainement.

- C'est génial, il est parti si précipitamment. Ça m'a fait bizarre que ces parents se séparent aussi brutalement.

- Oui espérons qu'à Métropolis il arrivera vite à se faire des amis, même si l'année est presque fini.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas à ce niveau là pour lui. Pete a toujours été très sociable.

Chloé affirma de la tête avant de lever légèrement les sourcils. La jeune chroniqueuse fit signe à Clark de se retourner.

- C'est pas Dawn là-bas ? Il se retourna vers la jeune fille qui postait devant le buffet engloutissait un verre de punch.

- Excuse moi ,dit-il à l'intention de Chloé. La jeune chroniqueuse eut un sourire roulant des yeux alors que Dawn s'apprêtait à vider son deuxième verre.

- Non ,déclara Clark lui retirant le verre des mains, cette fois tu ne vas pas m'avoir en me divisant que tu ignorais que c'était du punch.

- Clark, Will a fait ça exprès.

- Je suppose que ça c'est mal passer entre vous deux n'est-ce pas ?

Dawn soupira,

- Il m'en veux et je le comprends.

- Mais tu le savais déjà qu'il l'avait fait exprès alors pourquoi est-ce que tu te mets dans cette état ?

Dawn tenta de reprendre le verre des mains de Clark.

- J'ai dit non ! Viens on va prendre l'air ,assura Clark traversant le salon accompagné de Dawn afin de se rendre sur le jardin. En passant près de la cuisine Clark et Dawn secouèrent la tête à la vue de plusieurs filles se dandinant sur la table à manger.

Dawn s'assied lourdement sur un transat reprenant doucement,

- Mes parents vont me tués. Ils ne savent pas que Will à préparé cette fête et lorsqu'ils l'apprendront tout me retombera sur le dos. Clark s'assied sur le deuxième transat face au celui de la jeune Mills.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va s'arranger entre vous.

- Oh ça je n'en doute pas ce qui m'inquiète c'est ce qu'est capable de faire Will pour aboutir à ses fins. Tu n'imagine pas ce qu'il m'a déjà fait endurer auparavant

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Que Will est une personne qu'il faut plus avoir en tant qu'ami qu'en tant qu'ennemi et étrangement pour lui les deux sont plus ou moins lié.

Clark fronça les sourcils posant son regard sur la piscine. Dawn dirigea son regard sur le jeune Kent qui semblait à des kilomètres de là.

- Tu peux y aller Clark je ne te retiens pas ici, tu l'as dit toi-même ça va s'arranger il suffit d'être patient.

- Le problème c'est que tu n'es pas patiente. Tu veux toujours tout, tout de suite.

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi ,assura Dawn.

- Non je reste, j'expliquerai la situation à mes parents je pense qu'ils comprendront.

- Tu penses qu'ils le peuvent même un jour de semaine ?

- C'est plus que plausible. Dawn et Clark eurent un sourire.

- Alors tu peux aller la rejoindre si tu veux.

- De qui tu parles ? ,questionna Clark.

- Fais pas l'innocent je parle de Lana qui d'autre… je l'ai vu près de l'entrer tout à l'heure. Je suis une grande fille Clark je t'assure que je ne vais pas faire de bêtise c'est promis.

Le jeune Kent eut un faible sourire.

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses je ne vais pas allé la rejoindre je préfère rester ici avec toi.

- Quoi Whitney est aussi dans les parages ? ,demanda Dawn jetant un regard vers la maison. Je peux m'en occuper si tu veux.

- Je rêve ou me prends vraiment pour un lâcheur. Ça te surprends tant que ça que je veuille rester près de toi tout simplement ? Parce que figure toi que j'ai envie de passer du temps avec toi.

Dawn leva un sourcil avant de s'allonger sur la chaise longue.

- Et bien moi qui tout à l'heure m'inquiétez… En passant la journée dans le bureau du proviseur je t'ai réellement manqué. Clark eut un rire avant de l'imiter.

- Tout ces gens tu n'as même pas essayer de les faire partir, tu t'en rends compte ?

- Oui je sais et je sais aussi que ça ne servirait à rien alors je laisse Will dans la situation qu'il s'est créer et j'espère qu'il y aura des dégâts… oui beaucoup de dégâts Il faut que lui aussi morfle du moins un petit peu.

Clark tourna sa tête vers la jeune fille reprenant alors,

- C'est bizarre tu n'es pas dans le même esprit que lui.

- Parce que je sais que ce qu'il fait est juste… voilà tout. Clark respira profondément avant de rediriger son regard vers le ciel. Il observa longuement les étoiles dans une nuit quasi noir dut à la simple présence d'une demi lune. Un silence s'était installer depuis quelques secondes déjà lorsque Dawn reprit,

- Un jour lui et moi ont s'étaient disputés je ne serai même plus te dire pourquoi et bien figure toi qu'il a saboté mon moteur et comme il savait que j'étais douée en mécanique il m'a retiré tout les outils que normalement je planque dans mon coffre. Je suis restée en rade près de deux heures avant qu'il se décide à venir me chercher. Ça m'a prit deux mois avant que je sache que c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça.

- Non Will il ne ferait jamais ça.

- Tu vois ,fit Dawn se redressant, chaque fois que je raconte cette histoire tout le monde à cette même réaction, tout le monde refuse de me croire et pourtant c'est la pure vérité.

Clark eut un léger rire.

- Wow c'est… effrayant ! Dawn eut un sourire s'installant de nouveau sur son transat.

- Je te raconte pas la fois des vestiaires alors que j'étais sous la douche il m'a piqué toutes mes affaires sans exception… j'ai bien dit sans exception.

- Non ! ,s'égosilla Clark abasourdit.

- Le coup classique ,déclara Dawn affirmant de la tête, la scène banale qu'on retrouve au moins une fois dans toutes les séries B.

Cette fois-ci Clark ne put se retenir de rire plus longtemps.

- Je suis désolé Dawn mais l'a s'est trop fort pour moi il faut que je rigole.

- Oh vas-y je t'en prit j'en aurais connu des plus rudes ,dit-elle d'un ton qui se voulait serein. Il parait que tout le monde rêve un jour ou l'autre de se retrouver tout nu devant son lycée. Mais moi j'aime bien me démarquer des autres et au lieu de le rêver j'ai préférai voir ce que ça faisait en vrai tu vois ,assura Dawn ironiquement.

Clark essayant de ne plus se tordre de rire questionna alors,

- Tu m'explique comment tu es rentré chez toi. Dawn se retourna vers le jeune homme qui avait les yeux embués par des larmes de rire.

- Je crois que c'est le pire de toute l'histoire.

- Arrête ce supplice !

- Will avait laissé un… un…

- Un quoi ?

- Déshabillé ! Seigneur ,fit Dawn détournant la tête. J'en rougis encore en essayant de me rappeler pourquoi je suis resté ami avec ce type ?

- Parce que vous vous adorés ,continua Clark plus sérieusement. Dawn leva les yeux vers lui et après quelques secondes poursuivit doucement.

- J'ai préféré ne pas le mettre.

- Quoi ?!

- Le déshabillé j'ai préféré ne pas le mettre.

- Dawn ! ,dit-il outré.

- Si tu avais vu ce déshabillé tu n'aurais pas non plus voulu le mettre. Le jeune Kent sembla un instant désorienté il voulu répondre mais bégaya deux syllabes avant de se redresser.

- Tu développe ? ,reprit Clark abasourdit. Dawn lui fit un large sourire avant de se lever se dirigeant de nouveau vers la maison.

- Dawn… hé Dawn tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es sorti sans rien de ton lycée ,poursuivit-il se levant à sa suite. Dawn attend !

--+--

Chloé vit à son tour sortir Will de la chambre d'ami. Elle s'avança vers lui, la jeune Sullivan remarqua aussitôt que ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller très fort.

- Alors ça ne s'est pas arranger avec Dawn… apparemment.

- Bien sûre que non mais je savais que ça ne serait pas aussi facile ,assura-t-il telle une évidence.

Chloé se pinça les lèvres reprenant doucement,

- Tu as fait cette fête pour elle pas vrai ?

- Pas tout à fait ,dit-il vaguement. Will baissa la tête réfléchissant longuement.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu l'as fait pour elle oui ou non ! Il releva la tête dérangé.

- Non Chloé je ne l'ai pas fait pour elle mais contre elle, maintenant si tu pouvais arrêter cette crise de jalousie ça me ferait du bien.

Chloé ravala sa rancœur, de toute façon elle savait qu'aux yeux de Will, Dawn comptait incontestablement plus que les autres. Elle ignorait pourquoi mais un lien inconnu à ses yeux, et qu'elle était certaine de ne jamais réussir à rompre, existait entre eux. Avant même qu'elle eut conscience de l'amitié ce lien existé déjà et elle était certaine que quoi qu'il arrive il existerait toujours.

- Excuse moi Chloé j'ai besoin d'être seul. Chloé observa le jeune Dawson se dirigeait à l'étage. La jeune Sullivan était sûr de ne jamais réussir à comprendre ce lien qui les entretenaient, et même si Dawn n'était pas avec Will. Chloé était étrangement envieuse de la relation qu'elle entretenait avec Will. Elle ne connaîtrait jamais Will mieux qu'elle et elle ne posséderait jamais autant l'attention de Will comme elle savait si bien le faire présente comme absente, Chloé en était persuadée. La jeune Sullivan quitta l'escalier des yeux soupirant longuement.

--+--

Lana qui descendait les escaliers vit la porte d'entré s'ouvrir laissant apparaître Whitney.

- Oh non ,murmura-t-elle avant de remonter aussitôt les escaliers. Le jeune Fordman ne remarqua pas la jeune fille tandis qu'elle circulait de nouveau dans les couloirs du premier étage de la maison. Parmi la multitudes de porte Lana en ouvrit une au hasard y pénétrant aussitôt avant de refermer la porte derrière elle. Un air frais la fit frissonner. La jeune Lang se retourna lentement apercevant sa présence sur le balcon des Mills donnant sur l'immense piscine extérieure. Lana aperçu Dawn assied auprès d'une table regardant le paysage au loin. Lana hésita quelques secondes mal à l'aise. Puisque Dawn ne l'avait pas entendu elle décida alors de rouvrir la porte. Cette fois ci le son qu'émit la porte fit se retourner la jeune Mills. Lana laissa éclater un juron.

- Lang ,débuta Dawn se redressant. La jeune fille se retourna gêné.

- Je suis désolée je ne souhaitais pas te déranger je cherchais juste… Bref je me suis trompée de porte.

Dawn eut un léger sourire.

- C'est pas grave ne t'inquiète pas à moi aussi encore aujourd'hui ça m'arrive. La jeune Lang eut un faible sourire avant de s'avancer vers Dawn. Elle s'éclaircit la voix débutant alors,

- Est ce que je peux m'asseoir ? Dawn posa son regard sur les chaises encadrant la table.

- Carl, Marc, Roco poussez vous voyons… Lana leva les sourcils. Dawn expliqua alors,

- Mes amis imaginaires. Lana eut un sourire avant de s'asseoir en face d'elle. La jeune Mills respira profondément avant de reporter son regard sur le paysage. La jeune Lang dirigea son regard vers elle pendant quelques secondes.

- Tu m'explique qu'est-ce que tu fais là Dawn ? ,questionna Lana soudainement. La jeune Mills eut un rire.

- Dans un premier temps c'est ici que je vis…

- Non je veux dire ici toute seule ,rectifia la belle jeune fille.

- Tu sais Lang je pourrais te dire que j'étais juste venu me ressourcer ici et que subitement je me suis rendit compte de la beauté du paysage de Smallville mais ça serait complètement faux alors je ressasse.

- Bien sûre ,continua Lana d'un sourire. Elle baissa la tête.

- Et toi tu essaye d'échapper à quelqu'un ? ,demanda Dawn.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? ,reprit Lana surprise.

- Et bien parce que c'est la pièce principale de cette maison qui permet d'éviter quelqu'un. Elle m'a permit à plusieurs reprises d'échapper à mon père. C'est aussi un de mes endroits préférés de la maison. Lana eut un sourire amusé. Et pour tout de dire ,continua la jeune Mills, si je te dis ça c'est parce que c'est la première porte après l'escalier rien de plus facile.

La jeune Lang respira profondément.

- Tu n'as pas tord. En même temps c'est logique tu connais mieux le terrain que moi.

- Rassure toi ce n'est pas une compétition. Lana leva légèrement les épaules déclarant,

- Désolée de te le dire comme ça mais j'ai l'impression qu'avec toi, tout l'est.

- Ah ,fit Dawn simplement. Quelques secondes se perdirent dans le silence. Il sembla à Lana que l'atmosphère s'était tendu.

- Ça t'a blessé ? ,questionna Lana confuse.

- Non c'est juste que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on me le fait savoir. Pour tout de dire c'est souvent les personnes qui se trouvent en danger quand je suis dans les parages qui me l'ont déjà dit.

Lana parut surprise, Dawn se tourna vers elle assurant,

- Tu ne peux pas dire le contraire à ce jour c'est prouver. Lana ne put s'empêcher de rire.

- Toi on ne peux par dire que tu affectionne particulièrement les futilités d'usages.

- Désolé j'ai l'habitude quand il le faut vraiment de dire la vérité.

Lana affirma de la tête,

- Je vois ça.

La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers Clark. Le jeune Kent soupira.

- Ça fait trente minutes que je te cherche. Dawn esquissa un sourire.

- Tu vois Lang voici la personne que j'essayais de fuir. Le jeune Kent lui lança un regard entendu avant de se tourner vers la jeune Lang.

- Salut Lana ,reprit Clark. Lana lui fit un sourire. Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? ,fit Clark observant le verre dans les mains de Lana.

Dawn se leva reprenant,

- Rassure toi Kent, on ne vidait pas le cocktail ni le punch. Lang et moi parlions.

- Tu m'as laissé tomber ,affirma Clark vexé. Dawn se posta devant lui déclarant,

- Tant qu'à choisir autant parler avec Lang c'est déjà mieux que toi qui insinue rester ici ce soir pour passer du temps avec moi alors que nous savons très bien tout les deux que c'est juste pour me fliquer.

- Tu vas pas me reprocher de t'aider.

_Lui reprocher de m'aider, encore un peu et il m'envoie chez les alcooliques anonymes._

- Figure toi Clark que la cause est peine perdu mon père à un bar personnel mais j'ai bien compris le message et à présent l'ivrogne se retire ,assura Dawn contournant le jeune Kent.

Clark et Lana s'échangèrent un regard mal à l'aise avant que le jeune homme ne parte à son tour du balcon.

--+--

Dawn traversait le couloir en direction de la salle de bain lorsque Will la vit passer.

- Dawn il faut qu'on parle.

- Lâche moi Will t'en a déjà fait assez pour la soirée.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas du te laisser ,reprit-il l'observant avec insistance.

- Arrête de jouer au samaritain ! Clark lui était là pour m'empêcher de faire des bêtises après notre conversations toi non. J'ai juste mal à la tête et je me sens un peu patraque mais ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas fait venir tout ce monde chez moi.

- Je vois bien que tu vas mal et tout ça n'est pas la bonne solution.

- Parce que tu penses qu'organiser la plus grande fête jamais vu dans ce bled pourri c'est mieux peut-être. Will ça fait 17 ans que je me sens mal et avant tu ne t'en étais jamais soucier alors je le répète arrête maintenant.

Will lui prit la main.

- C'est ma faute si tu vas mal ?!

- Bien sûr mais il y a vingt minutes de cela tu ne semblais pas me croire. Aussi sèche qu'une facture tu te rappel ? Alors continu comme ça fait comme si je n'existais pas.

Sur ceux la jeune fille retira sa main de la sienne avant de rentrait dans la salle de bain fermant la porte derrière elle. La porte se rouvrit aussitôt.

- Dawn j'aurais à te parler.

- Oh pas maintenant Fordman je ne me sens pas très bien. La journée a été assez longue alors s'il te plait sort.

- Je te promets de ne pas t'ennuyer longtemps. Dawn j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit pour Lana. La jeune fille tenta de s'intéresser à ce qu'il lui disait même si elle avait l'impression que sa tête tournait.

- Et alors comment ça s'est passé ?

- Plutôt mal.

- Sans être indiscrète est-ce que tu veux me dire pourquoi ? ,continua Dawn posant une main sur son front.

- Lana est amoureuse de Clark.

- Oh ,continua Dawn les yeux dans le vide. _Ce n'est pas un scoop _,songea-t-elle. Mais au moins est-ce que tu as fais tout ce que je t'ai dit. Est-ce que tu l'as embrassé dans un endroit public mais tout de même avec de l'intimité pour pas qu'elle sente que tu lui force la main, tu y es aller doucement et tu n'as pas été trop entreprenant.

- Oui, oui et oui Dawn j'ai fait tout ça dans les règles.

- Ah ben désolé de ne pas passer par quatre chemins pour te le dire mais je crains que dans ce cas là c'est foutu, elle ne t'aime plus ,dit-elle sans ménagement.

Whitney eut un visage dépité, s'asseyant sur le rebord des lavabo.

- Lana m'a carrément rejeter Dawn à croire que je ne suis plus embrassable ,reprit-il. Dawn posa une main sur son épaule se rendant compte qu'elle y était allé un peu fort.

- Mais non dit pas ça c'est juste que Lana n'est pas faites pour toi. _Mais pour Clark_ ,songea-t-elle. Tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien il faut juste que tu sois un peu patient. Tu es très embrassable tu sais ,assura Dawn essayant de le réconforter de la meilleur manière possible.

- C'est vrai ?

Dawn eut un sourire trouvant tout simplement la situation amusante. Elle ne s'imaginer pas finir la journée dans des toilettes à rassurer Whitney sur sa virilité.

- Oui puisque je te le dis ,poursuivit-elle. Le jeune homme eut un sourire en signe de merci. Un silence s'en suivit, Dawn détourna la tête tandis que le jeune Fordman la regardait avec insistance. La jeune Mills tendit l'oreille.

- Oh Dieu merci la musique à enfin cesser ma crise de nerf sur Will aura servit à quelque chose. Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir parce que je ne me sens vraiment pas bien, dit-elle fermant lourdement les yeux. Whitney profita qu'elle avait les yeux fermés pour entourer son visage de ses mains se jetant littéralement sur ses lèvres. Dawn rouvrit aussitôt les yeux, le contact de sa bouche sur la sienne eut l'effet d'une décharge électrique. Il se recula aussitôt observant le visage choqué de Dawn. Après un silence il poursuivit doucement,

- Tu ne dis rien ?

- Pousse toi ! ,avertit Dawn avant d'enfoncer sa tête dans la cuvette des toilettes.

- Oh ! ,fit Whitney fermant lourdement ses yeux à son tour. Quelqu'un peut me dire pourquoi je donne à toutes les filles cette effet ,continua-t-il avant de la laisser avec ses nausées.

**_--_**

**_Le lendemain,_ Chez les Mills**

Dawn dormait tranquillement. Après la nuit agitée d'hier soir elle avait enfin réussit à fermer l'œil malgré quel se sente encore un peu bouleversée. La journée s'ouvrait et contrairement à hier elle se sentait mieux, elle avait l'impression que la journée se déroulerait bien. Qu'elle pourrait profiter au maximum du beau temps, de la brise du printemps et de tout ce qui s'en suivait. Que le soleil était encore un peu bas et qu'ils lui restaient encore quelques heures de tranquillité et de repos. Comme pour la contredire cette pensée fut soudainement souillait il lui parut qu'elle était à des kilomètres de sa chambre. Le rideau s'ouvrit subitement laissant apparaître une lumière saisissante dans toute la pièce.

- Debout ,s'écria le jeune homme. Dawn remonta sa couverture sur sa tête. On la lui retira aussitôt.

- Will ! Prépare toi parce que je vais te tuer ,murmura-t-elle d'une voix encore endormit.

- Il est l'heure ,assura le jeune Dawson avec lenteur.

- Et bien tant pis j'arriverais en retard ,ajouta-t-elle avant de se rouler en boule.

- Non c'est vendredi aujourd'hui et il hors de question que tu arrives en retard pour le dernier jour de la semaine. N'oublie pas que les examens commencent dans deux semaines.

- Je déteste les vendredis ,assura Dawn sa voix étouffé par l'oreiller.

- Je sais ,fit Will d'un sourire radieux. Dawn se tourna vers lui, observant son air ravie.

- Tortionnaire, sadique, persécuteur-…

- T'as finit ?

- Et toi est-ce que tu as finit de ranger la maison je l'espère… très sincèrement ,dit-elle d'un amer.

- Ensuite… Dis moi est-ce que tu espères autre chose très sincèrement ? ,demanda Will soupirant.

- Oui j'espère aussi que les streap teases d'hier soir sont partit avec tout leur attirail je ne tiens pas à retrouver des sous vêtements qui ne m'appartiennent pas.

- Dépêche toi ! ,assura Will les mains dans les poches. Parce que tu vas vraiment mais vraiment être en retard.

- Pourquoi quelle heure est-il ? ,questionna-t-elle perplexe.

- Il est 7h45 Dawn. Elle se redressa subitement.

- Quoi mais l'école commence à 8h Will ,dit-elle nerveusement. Le jeune homme contourna le lit avant de reprendre d'un ton enjoué.

- Bonne journée Dawn.

La jeune fille lui envoya son oreiller. Le coussin atterrit sur la porte que venait précipitamment de fermer le jeune homme amusé.

**--**

**Smallville High School**

Chloé sortait de la Torche lorsque Whitney l'aperçu. Le jeune Fordman s'avança vers elle.

- Chloé est-ce que je pourrais te parler ?

- Whitney ,fit-elle surprise. Bien sûre qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Je voudrais te parler de Lana.

- Oh non ça Whitney ça ne me regarde pas.

- Ça sera rapide. Cholé j'aimerai que tu me dises si Lana t'a parlé de… de nous.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu essaye de me demander Whitney ?

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de ce qui s'est passé avant-hier ?

- Tu veux parler du baiser que vous avez échangé. Le jeune Fordman parut légèrement la tête avant de reprendre,

- C'est ça.

- Brièvement.

- Est-ce qu'elle t'a parlé de moi, je veux dire est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi ?

Chloé soupira.

- Whitney je ne voudrais pas être un émissaire entre vous deux.

- Chloé s'il te plait c'est un service que je te demande.

- Whitney ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça tu le sais ?

- Oui je le sais ,précipita-t-il. Il attendit néanmoins avec avidité que la jeune fille reprenne,

- Si ta question est: est-ce que Lana compte te quitter la réponse est non Whitney. Quoi qu'il arrive elle restera près de toi ,affirma Chloé solennellement.

Whitney hocha légèrement de la tête la remerciant doucement.

--+--

Dawn ouvrit son casier avant de balancer son livre de physique chimie à l'intérieur.

- Tu es d'humeur douce ce matin ,assura Clark s'adossant au casier près de la jeune Mills. En faite tu es arrivé en retard ce matin… Où sont passés tes bonnes résolutions ? Dawn lui lança un regard glacial.

- Doucement laisse moi le temps de sortir mon crucifix.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi mais contre Will que j'en ai.

- Oui mais ce regard c'est à moi qu'il a fait peur. Dawn soupira claquant la porte de son casier avant de s'y adosser.

- Il m'énerve tu peux pas savoir comment !

- C'est encore cette histoire de fête imprévue.

- Clark ne me dit pas c'est encore cette histoire de fête imprévue… cette fête imprévu c'est justement passer hier soir.

- Je sais… je sais.

Dawn se retourna vers lui avant de s'adoucir légèrement,

- Est-ce que tes parents t'ont tapé sur les doigts ? Parce que sinon je peux venir les voir et puis je leur expliquerais toute la situation ça ne me gêne pas tu sais.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas. Contre toute attente ils ont bien avalés la pilule. Dawn eut un léger sourire avant de reprendre.

- Clark ?

- Oui princesse.

- Écoute je voulais te remercier pour ta présence et ton soutien hier soir. Je sais que tu l'as fait parce que tu t'inquiété de me laisser en présence du punch et de certains garçons mais je te suis tout de même reconnaissante.

Clark eut un rire, avant de lui passer un bras autour de ses épaules.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ?

- Hé dans toute ma précipitation je n'ai même pas préparé mes cours suivants.

- Je t'attends ,fit Clark tandis que la jeune fille rouvrait son casier. A peine eut elle le temps d'y mettre son nez qu'elle entendu la voix de Lana saluer le jeune Kent.

- Bonjour Clark. Mais à sa grande surprise le jeune Kent ne répondu pas. Sa présence le tétanisa subitement, il ne s'était pas attendu à la voir aussi soudainement et le fait que Dawn soit dans les parages le mit mal à l'aise. La jeune Mills le bouscula légèrement afin de le sortir de sa rêverie.

- Lana ! Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

- Oh je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Vu qu'hier on s'est seulement aperçu.

- Oui ,fit Clark brièvement. Il faut dire que cette soirée chez Dawn était un peu déjantée. Lana eut un léger sourire. La jeune Mills tenta de mieux se dissimuler derrière Clark afin de ne pas surprendre Lana. La situation serait gênante pour les deux jeunes filles ,songea-t-elle.

- Oui c'est vrai ,reprit Lana le fixant.

Après quelques secondes elle fit remarqué,

- Ça va Clark tu as l'air… crispé.

- Elle a raison ,susurra Dawn derrière le casier. T'es tendu comme un manche à balai détend-toi !

Clark se décontracta à la seconde prêt prenant appui sur le casier. Dawn étouffa un rire. Lana leva les sourcils reprenant d'une voix qui se voulait détacher.

- Alors est-ce que tu compte venir au stade ce soir ?

- Tu veux parler du match ?

- C'est ça.

Clark sembla hésitait Dawn roula des yeux murmurant.

- Bien sûre Clark tu ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

- Compte sur moi je ne manquerais ça pour rien au monde.

- Tu viendras avec Dawn je pense que Whitney sera content de vous voir ,assura Lana.

- Oh ,firent Dawn et Clark d'une même voix. _Ça au moins je m__'__y attendais pas elle est douée pour détourner une situation de point de vu. Elle passe du coq à l__'__âne _,pensa Dawn.

- Oui bien sûre ça fera beaucoup plaisir à Dawn elle adore le Base Ball.

- Tant mieux ,reprit Lana. Malgré les efforts de la jeune Lang, elle ne sembla pas réussir à être enjoué par l'idée.

- Renvoi lui la balle parle lui de Whitney ,continua Dawn doucement.

- Et sinon Whitney ? ,questionna Clark. Lana fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Il est très heureux de son nouveau poste… déclara-t-elle doucement, mais à part ça je ne vois pas vraiment où tu veux en venir.

- Demande lui comment ça se passe avec lui mais ne lui parle pas du baiser ,ajouta-t-elle. Clark soupira répétant comme un automate.

- Non je voulais juste savoir où il en est moralement ces derniers temps… bien sûre je ne te parle pas du baiser mais…

Il s'interrompit subitement, Dawn laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main tandis que Lana eut un léger sourire mal à l'aise. Clark sembla gêné. Il s'en voulait atrocement.

- Désolé ,dit-il à l'attention de la jeune Mills.

- C'est pas grave ,répondit Lana. C'est sûrement Dawn qui te l'a dit Whitney parle souvent avec elle.

- Et qui passe pour la méchante ,marmonna Dawn.

- Tu as des nouvelles de Nell ? ,poursuivit Clark changeant aussitôt de sujet.

- Oui elle vit le grand amour avec Dean. D'ailleurs je dois lui rendre visite à Métropolis ce week end vu que lundi est férié, mais je mentirais si je disais que ça m'enchante de m'y rendre. Je vois déjà le tableau. Les jeunes mariés se bécotant…

Clark eut un léger sourire avant d'enchaîner ,

- Je pourrais t'accompagner… Lana ouvrit de grand yeux tandis que Dawn redressa aussitôt sa tête. La jeune Mills tourna la tête vers la porte du casier comme si il lui aurait été facile de voir le visage de Clark au travers.

- Enfin je veux dire si… si tu veux ,se rattrapa le jeune Kent. Dawn eut envie de lui écraser le pied.

- Hey tu es au courant que j'entends. Je te signale que le son ne s'arrête pas à la limite du casier mais c'est juste histoire de te précisé que tu es censé avoir une petite amie Kent. Clark eut un rictus. - Et Dawn alors ? ,demanda Lana.

- Merci ,affirma la jeune Mills.

- Oh elle…

- Elle ? ,s'énerva Dawn.

- Oui… euh je veux dire Dawn pourrait venir avec nous.

_Plan foireux _,songea la jeune Mills.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée ,avança Lana. Dawn affirma silencieusement de la tête.

- Mais ,continua la jeune Lang, j'en toucherais deux mots à Nell et peut-être que l'idée lui plaira. Clark eut un large sourire. Lana ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour.

- A plus tard ,assura Lana avant de reculer de quelques pas.

- Oui c'est ça ,fit Clark d'un ton rêveur. Il suivit Lana du regard. La jeune fille partit Dawn fit claquait la porte du casier. Clark eut un sursaut.

- Je me demande qui je déteste le plus Will ou toi ?

- Quoi ? ,questionna Clark se tournant vers la jeune Mills.

- Tu me demande pourquoi. T'as cru que j'étais à ta disposition ou quoi ? Qu'Est-ce que je vais y faire moi à Métropolis tenir la chandelle ?

- Dawn je ne voulais pas te contrarier c'est juste que j'ai eut l'impression qu'au fond elle me le demandait.

- Ce n'était pas le cas ! ,affirma Dawn catégoriquement. Clark eut un soupire se posant devant elle afin qu'elle arrête d'avancer.

- Dawn dit oui ,fit-il d'un regard implorant.

- Tu oublies qu'elle n'a pas encore accepté elle doit en touchée deux mots à tante Nell ,se moqua Dawn avec gravité.

- Ce n'est qu'une question de temps ,déclara-t-il d'un sourire amusée.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi pour quelqu'un qui n'arrive même pas à mentir.

- S'il te plait ,murmura-t-il. Viens… viens avec nous. Dawn roula des yeux avant de reposer son regard sur lui,

- Oh Clark que va-t-on faire de toi. Comme petit ami modèle tu laisse vraiment à désirer. Inviter une fille à passer un week end à Métropolis alors que tu sors déjà avec quelqu'un wouah j'en ai de la chance.

- Mais on va y remédiez pas vrai.

- Au moins une chose que tu retiens ,ajouta-t-elle avant de le contourner. Clark eut un sourire avant de la suivre.

**--**

La jeune Mills la tête posait sur sa table regardait l'horloge avec insistance, elle espérait ainsi que l'heure s'écoule plus vite mais rien à faire. Elle soupira posant son regard sur le professeur de mathématique. Il s'évertuait à expliquer les limites. Dawn jeta un rapide coup d'œil au tableau puis griffonna quelques choses sur son bloc notes. Son regard se perdit vers la fenêtre. Le jeune Fordman apparut dans la cour du lycée, elle se demandait encore ce qui lui était passé par la tête hier soir. Même si cette fois-ci elle n'avait pas forcé les verres d'alcool avaient parlé d'eux même hier soir. La jeune Mills prit son temps pour observer le jeune Fordman en compagnie de plusieurs de ses amis. En surface elle avait l'impression que tout se dérouler pour le mieux dans le meilleurs des mondes. Pourtant elle savait comme le jeune homme se sentait impuissant face à tout ces évènements qui se précipitaient autour de lui. Elle se demandait si Lana lui proposerait d'aller à Métropolis ce week end. Après tout c'était encore son petit ami et si elle ne voulait pas que son attirance pour Clark se manifeste aux yeux de tous c'était sûrement ça la meilleur solution. Dawn avait peu à peu réussi à la cerner. A vrai dire c'était simple. Elle se camouflait derrière un petit ami, comme Whitney le faisait avec elle. Le jeune Fordman de l'autre côté de la cour se tourna subitement vers sa vitre, comme se sentant observer. Dawn eut soudainement l'impression qu'il la fixait.

- Mademoiselle Mills !

Elle tourna brusquement la tête, un léger frisson la parcouru. Elle leva la tête vers le professeur qui se tenait à présent devant elle. Dawn s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre.

- Mr Walk si c'est pour m'inviter au bal de promo la réponse est toujours non.

Le professeur fixa sur elle un regard perçant tandis que les élèves les plus proches laissèrent éclaté un rire.

- Bien que je languisse devant mon téléphone en attendant que quelqu'un m'invite ,acheva t-elle d'un sourire lumineux. Clark se tourna vers elle fronçant les sourcils, l'air ahuri.

- Si les limites pouvez vous être aussi passionnément que ce qu'il se passe à travers la vitre.

_J'en doute _,songea la jeune Mills.

- Puisque personne s'est dévouée à passer au tableau vous nous ferez l'honneur de vous y rendre. Dawn soupira.

- Je ne crois pas avoir lever la main.

- C'est s'en doute ça le problème.

Dawn prit la craie que le professeur lui tendait. En langage de professeur ça signifiait sans aucun doute: _Puisque vous vous amusez à sortir vos pitreries en classe alors autant que j'exerce mon pouvoir jusqu'au bout. C'est-à-dire essayer de vous humiliez devant une classe pleine à craquer._

Dawn se posta devant le tableau le regardant avec insistance. Quoi qu'avec Dawn ça ne marchait pas. Alors que les mathématiques étaient des casse-tête évident pour bien d'autre, Dawn trouvait en les maths une suite logique. C'était ainsi et comme ça sûrement pas autrement. _Les limites rien de plus banales _,songea-t-elle en écrivant sur le tableaux. Elle se rappelait les avoir étudié en 5ème pas avec ses professeurs bien sûr mais de son côté, c'était comme ça depuis toujours. Dawn aimait avoir de l'avance, anticipé sauf que dans son cas c'était surtout pour ne pas s'ennuyer. Vous me direz qu'il y a tellement plus éclatant que les maths mais quand on a douze ans on y pense pas vraiment. Ça nous intéresse c'est ça être intelligent, c'était aussi une part d'elle-même qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle avait l'impression que tout cela l'éloigner d'avantage de la normalité. Elle espérerait sincèrement…

De nouveau un frisson la parcouru tandis qu'elle s'attaquait à la troisième limite. Elle avait un pressentiment. Une de ses mauvaises appréhensions qui vous fait penser que quelque chose tournera mal. C'est idiot mais pourtant ces temps-ci elle y songeait souvent. Comme lorsqu'on traverse la rue et qu'on a l'impression qu'une moto va débarqué de nulle part, comme lorsqu'on est dans la rue et qu'on a l'impression qu'on nous suit, comme lorsqu'on reçoit des appels en pleine nuit et qu'il n'y a plus personne au bout du fil ou lorsqu'on s'apprête à faire une très mauvaise rencontre et qu'on ne sait pas encore qui l'aurait mieux fallu qu'elle ne se présente jamais…

- Oh… Dawn se tourna vers la classe. Monsieur ,affirma-t-elle le tableau n'a plus de place. Il observa les calculs rédigeaient au tableau. Dawn crut voir sur son visage une expression d'interrogation.

- Di… Dites moi ,reprit le professeur se redressant. Comment avez-vous fait pour appliqué cette méthode sur les limites.

- Pourquoi c'est faux ?

- Non au contraire… au contraire ,fit-il d'une voix évasive. Mr Walk s'avança vers le tableau le regardant avec toute la perplexité du monde.

- Je peux aller m'asseoir monsieur ?

- Oui allez y ,marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

_Enfin _,songea Dawn remettant une mèche derrière son oreille. Lorsque Dawn vint se rasseoir Clark se tourna aussitôt vers la jeune fille.

- Tu réalise que tu viens d'établir un théorème jamais connu à ce jour ,dit-il amusé.

- Le seul mathématicien à ne pas le connaître c'est bien lui ,assura Dawn rangeant ses affaires.

- En faite Chloé m'a dit que Lana était d'accord.

- Quoi tu rigole il est 11h tu peux me dire quand est-ce qu'elle a appelé sa tante ?

- Ça on s'en fou ! ,déclara Clark avec aigreur. Bon alors tu viens ? Dawn ferma son sac soupirant,

- Bien sûre Kent je ne vais pas te laisser en jeune fermier insouciant que tu es gambadé dans cette grande métropole qu'est Métropolis. Clark leva un sourcil.

- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre. Dawn eut un sourire. Écoute ,reprit-il en jetant un furtif regard au professeur qui avec indécision restait prostré devant le tableau. Chloé m'a aussi dit qu'elle viendrait avec Will.

Dawn leva aussitôt la tête vers lui cillant un instant,

- Attends… C'est quoi que vous nous faites ,fit Dawn entre les dents. Un spin off de Dawson Creek parce que figure toi que sur les trois personnes que tu viens de me citer je ne m'entends vraiment qu'avec aucun.

- Dawn qu'est-ce que tu fais de Will ?

- Ne me parle pas de se traître ! ,ajouta-t-elle détournant la tête.

- Bien mais tu seras avec moi ,poursuivit Clark cherchant son regard.

- Maintenant je me demande vraiment pourquoi je viendrais.

- Parce que… moi je t'adore ! Dawn tourna sa tête vers lui, Clark lui offrit un large sourire. Dawn secoua la tête un léger sourire en coin.

- Je continue à dire que c'est une mauvaise idée. La sonnerie marquant la fin du cour retentit. Toute la classe finirent de ranger leur affaires laissant le professeur seul face à la résolution des limites.

- Mr Walk

- Hein ?! ,fit l'homme se tournant vers Dawn.

- Je vous apporterait un livre avec lequel j'ai étudier demain.

- Ça y est ? ,demanda-t-il pointant le tableau du doigt.

- Oui justement.

- Très bien… très bien ,mâchouilla-t-il d'une voix incertaine. Dawn se tourna vers la porte respirant de lassitude. Clark la tira subitement par la main.

- Allez viens on sort de là ,poursuivait-il la conduisant vers la sortie de la classe.

- Doucement Kent la cafet' va pas s'envoler.

- Et c'est toi qui me dit ça !

**--**

**Stade du lycée**

- Mon premier match à Smallville ,assura Dawn.

- Faut fêter ça ,continua Clark lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Les jeunes gens venaient d'entrés dans les tribunes du stade du lycée. La foule était présente en ce vendredi soir. Le match ne tarderait pas à commencer mais en attendant l'arriver des joueurs les pom poms girls exécutaient leur chorégraphie. Dawn tourna son regard vers Clark,

- Bon les pom poms girls ne me passionnent pas je vais nous chercher quelque chose à grignoter.

- Dawn on vient de manger. La jeune fille soupira de lassitude avant de reprendre comme si elle expliquait à un enfant.

- Clark c'est comme lorsqu'on regarde un film. Le cinéma n'est pas le cinéma si les pop corns ne sont pas présent tu comprends.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle une excuse pour pouvoir mieux s'empirer !

- Tu sais parler aux femmes Kent !

- Bon allez dépêche toi avant que le match ne commence ,déclara Clark.

- Je te prends un hot dog ? ,questionna-t-elle se redressant. Le jeune Kent fit non de la tête.

- Un soda celui que tu veux.

Lorsque Dawn redescendit les marches du gradins la jeune fille vit Will assied près de Clark. Dawn soupira avant de se diriger vers les deux jeunes gens.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? ,questionna la jeune fille tendant un gobelet vers le jeune Kent.

- Il est venu voir le match. Will se décala de sorte qu'elle puisse être entre les deux jeunes gens. La jeune fille souffla,

- Ça risque d'être gaie.

- Alors Billy ,reprit Clark, Dawn m'a dit que vous vous étiez disputé. Dawn eut un sourire nerveux.

- Tu commences fort toi et les politesses d'usages ils sont passées à la trappe ,déclara la jeune Mills.

- La faute à qui ? ,déclara Will fixant le terrain. Clark eut un sourire tandis que Dawn tourna un visage outrée vers lui. Elle se renfrogna débutant,

- Tu sais qu'il m'a réveillé comme un sauvage ce matin ,ajouta Dawn à l'adresse de Clark. Le jeune Kent leva ses épaules en signe d'impuissance.

- Moi qui était si optimiste aujourd'hui…

- Ça serait une première ,ajouta Will en un souffle. Clark écarquilla les yeux. La petite guerre que se livrait Dawn et Will le faisait sourire.

- Ne crois pas que je ne t'en veuille plus pour la fête d'hier soir ,assura Dawn.

- Je l'espère bien ,ajouta le jeune Dawson avec fermeté. Dawn se tourna vers Clark abasourdit.

- Clark qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? Je t'en pries vire le !

- Dawn c'est ton meilleur ami !

- Plus pour longtemps je ne veux pas partagé mon banc avec lui.

- Et si tu arrêtais tes gamineries ,ajouta Will se tournant vers elle pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

- Elle est passé où ta blonde ,s'énerva Dawn, tu pouvais pas aller la rejoindre.

- Ne parle pas de Chloé comme ça ,reprit Will.

- Pourquoi elle t'a laissé tombé pour aller avec Lang alors c'est moi qui doit me charger du paquet.

- C'est moi qui lui est demandé de venir ,rectifia Clark. J'ai cru que comme ça se passait mal entre vous ces derniers temps… Dawn ferma lourdement les yeux respirant profondément. Elle eut envie de lui crier: _MAIS DE QUOI TU TE MÊLE ! _Mais se contrôla le plus possible après tout le jeune Kent avait cherché à l'aider.

- Clark ,dit-elle doucement, c'est très gentille de ta part mais à l'avenir évite d'accord. Elle se retourna vers le terrain reprenant dans sa barbe,

- Parce que je ne supporterais pas très longtemps l'atmosphère négatif qui émane de lui.

- Par contre ton atmosphère de menteuse t'arrive très bien à le gérer ,poursuivit Will comme une évidence.

- Will ne m'énerve pas d'avantage sinon je te jette à la rue. Le jeune Dawson en resta bouche bée.

- On se calme ,s'interposa Clark. Vous êtes pire que chien et chat. Si j'avais su… ,ajouta-t-il agacé. Will et Dawn se distancèrent d'un même mouvement. Clark leva les yeux au ciel alors qu'un jeune homme sortant de nulle part s'approcha du groupe.

- C'est toi Dawn Mills ? ,questionna-t-il nerveusement.

- Ça m'arrive pourquoi ? Il leva ses yeux en l'air comme pour essayer précisément de se souvenir de quelque chose.

- Whitney t'a cherché toute cette après midi mais comme il ne t'a pas vu il me charge de te dire qu'il est vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé dans la salle de bain hier soir.

Dawn parut soudainement mal à l'aise.

- C'est tout ? ,murmura-t-elle.

- Il a aussi insisté sur le fait qu'il ne le ferait plus jamais il te le promet.

- Merci tu peux t'en aller ,assura Dawn s'enfonçant dans son siège. Le jeune homme resta prostré sur place observant la réaction de Will ainsi que Clark qui observait la jeune fille avec intensité.

- Va t'en ! ,s'énerva Dawn. Le garçon s'en alla aussitôt avant que Dawn ne se lève subitement. Les deux jeunes gens firent surprit que la foule suive tous son mouvement. Les joueurs venaient de rentrer sur le terrain.

_- Allez les Crows ! _,s'égosillaient les fans.

Une main la fit soudainement se rasseoir à sa place,

- Tu m'explique ,ajouta Clark la fixant.

- Oui tu nous explique ,rectifia Will d'une voix grave.

- Oh toi ne t'en mêle ! ,déclara-t-elle à l'adresse de Will.

- Pardon mais ça me concerne autant que le fermier.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi.

- Peut-être parce que ça fait dix ans qu'on se connaît !

- Tu veux aussi le nom, l'adresse et le numéro de tout les mecs qui m'ont approchés.

Clark frappa dans ses mains afin de mettre fin à leur dispute. Dawn sursauta avant qu'elle n'explique la gorge noué,

- Dans un premier temps j'aimerais vous assurez que ce n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez croire.

- Ah bon tu n'a pas embrassé Whitney dans ta salle de bain hier soir ,articula Clark. Dawn baissa légèrement la tête avant de marmonner tout de fois.

- Nuance ! Je ne l'ai pas embrassé il s'est jeté sur moi.

- Tu as laissé ce type te toucher ! Mais bon sang Dawn à quoi est-ce que tu pense hein ? ,s'égosilla Will.

- Si Lana venait à l'apprendre ,ajouta Clark soudainement songeur.

- On-se-calme ,affirma Dawn avec force. Je ne vois pas comment Lang pourrait l'apprendre si l'on ne lui en dit rien et Will arrête de me regarder comme si j'avais commis un adultère.

- Je ne veux pas mentir à Lana.

- Il le faudra bien si tu ne veux pas que tout notre plan ne tombe à l'eau. Clark baissa la tête.

- Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi Dawn. Et si tu arrêtais de le faire culpabilisé pour les fautes que tu as produites.

- Je n'ai pas commise de faute… Elle s'interrompit se tournant vers le jeune Kent. Clark je te jure que je n'ai pas commise de faute… moi qui te tape tout le temps sur le système. Ce matin encore j'insistais sur le fait de se serrer les coudes tu penses vraiment que j'aurais délibérément embrasser Fordman.

Tandis que la présentation des deux équipes ainsi que celle des joueurs se faisait Clark se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens reprenant.

- Will je la crois.

- Merci ,fit Dawn d'un sourire.

- Non Kent tu ne peux pas la croire, sinon pourquoi Fordman aurait envoyé cette imbécile au lieu de venir parler à Dawn entre quatre yeux… seulement parce qu'il voulait que tu le sache.

Le jeune Kent fronça les sourcils.

- Non ,assura Dawn, si il l'a fait c'est parce que ça à mal tourné.

- Comment ça ça à mal tourné ? ,questionna le jeune Dawson.

Lorsque Dawn leva la tête elle aperçu le jeune Wallace ,son camarade de colle, face à un autre joueur de l'équipe inverse. La jeune Mills se leva de nouveau mêlant son cri à ceux des autres personnes ici présente.

_- Allez Zack mets tout ton cœur dans le jeu !_

Se fut Will cette fois-ci qui la força à s'asseoir.

- C'est bon ,reprit Clark, tu ne vas pas nous faire un remake de High School Musical. Dis nous plutôt pourquoi ça à mal tourné. Dawn soupira.

- Fordman croyait que c'est ce que je voulais.

- Que tu l'embrasse ? ,questionna Will un sourcil levait.

- Oui j'ai eu l'ingéniosité de lui dire qu'il était embrassable.

- Mais pourquoi es tu aller lui dire qu'il était embrassable ? ,questionna Clark effaré.

- Parce qu'il était dépité alors j'ai voulu le réconforté… mais pas de cette manière là. La jeune Mills voulut alors précisé avec conviction. Je ne parlais pas de moi lorsque je disais qu'il était très embrassable.

- Dans ce cas-tu parlais de qui ? ,reprit Will d'une voix rauque. Dawn le toisa du regard.

- Je lui ai dit que je me sentais mal mais il ne voulait pas m'entendre, puis lorsqu'il m'a embrassé je ne m'y attendais pas du tout… en plus j'avais la tête qui tournait.

- Viens en au faite ,affirma Clark.

- J'ai failli vomir sur ses chaussures et si il a envoyé ce garçon ce soir ce n'était pas pour faire de la peine à Clark mais c'est parce qu'il se sentirait beaucoup trop mal à l'aise pour me parler face à face.

- En même temps qui ne le serait pas ,ajouta Will les yeux brillants. Clark se pinçait les lèvres se forçant à ne pas rire.

- Vous pouvez y allez les gars ,affirma Dawn.

Les deux jeunes gens se mirent à rire aussitôt.

- C'est un poids que tu nous retire Dawn ! ,ajouta Will se pliant en deux. La jeune Mills soupira secouant la tête songeant alors: _Moi qui voulait le réconforter à l__'__heure actuelle il va être encore plus mal à l__'__aise avec les filles qu__'__après le refus de Lana._

A cette pensée, bien qu'elle fut désolée elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement. En y repensant la situation était vraiment gênante.

**--**

**Chambre de Dawn**

Couchée sur son lit Dawn observait avec attention la petite carte qu'elle tournait dans ses mains. Après tout peut-être que l'idée de Clark n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Au moins elle avait ainsi l'occasion d'aller à la Banque Central de Métropolis. Mais dans ce cas comment faire ? Elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle n'avait aucun lien de parenté avec le Dr Bryce et si son mari ne pouvait même pas vider ce coffre qu'est-ce qui lui disait qu'elle pourrait le faire. Dawn n'avait que cette carte et pas le deuxième élément qui la permettrait d'avoir un libre accès au coffre. Elle soupira observant de nouveau la carte avec concentration. Peut-être que Lex connaissait l'existence de ce coffre et ce n'était pas très prudent de si rendre. Le coffre pouvait être surveillé par le jeune milliardaire, à sa sortie elle pouvait être attaqué par un type que Lex aurait engagé pour se procurer ce qui s'y caché. Dawn aurait voulu ne pas avoir besoin de prendre le risque de voir ce qu'il y avait dans ce coffre pour savoir tout sur Clark. Elle aurait tellement voulu qu'il s'ouvre à elle. Elle savait que c'était peine perdu. A ce jour elle savait qu'il ne l'avait dit ni à Chloé, ni à Lana… Que pouvait bien cacher le jeune Kent ? Que pouvait bien savoir le Dr Bryce ? Même si cela pouvait paraître étrange Dawn aurait aimé être à la place d'Helen juste une seconde juste pour savoir. Elle secoua la tête avant de songeait: _Ne pense pas à ça Dawn tu ne sais même pas ce qu__'__est advenu cette femme à l__'__heure actuelle._

**_--_**

**_Le lendemain,_ Chez les Mills**

Lorsque le lendemain Dawn descendit les escaliers de sa grande maison ses bagages qu'elle avait déjà fait la veille l'attendait déjà près de la porte. L'air fatigué son père sortit de son bureau. Son regard se fixa sur ses affaires tandis que sa fille mettait sa veste.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ?

- Bonjour Eduardo ,débuta Dawn. Alors cette journée ?

- Dawn je t'ai posé une question où est-ce que tu vas ?

- A Métropolis quelques jours.

- Quelques jours Dawn tu ne peux pas te le permettre.

- Quoi encore on nous attend à Atlanta pour désactivé une bombe… Cette fois-ci si tu veux déménagé c'est sans moi.

- Arrête tes sarcasmes !

- Figure toi que j'ai juste prit la peine de demander à maman la permission vu que toi et moi nous n'avons plus rien avoir ensemble.

- Tu peux dire tout ce qui te passe par la tête Dawn mais je suis et je resterais ton père quoi qu'il advienne.

Dawn respira profondément.

- Si tu veux… ou si ça t'arrange tu peux toujours prétendre avoir deux filles. Bon comme je pense que tu « t'inquiète » aussi pour ça je ne m'y rend pas seule, je ne fugue pas crois moi quoi que l'envie me tente mais je pars avec Will et d'autres amis pendant le week end. Je reviens lundi soir ,assura-t-elle se rendant dans le salon.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais de tes cours, je te rappelle que les examens commencent bientôt.

- Laisse moi éclaircir ta lanterne Eduardo. C'est un des rares week end de trois jours du mois d'avril donc je ne raterais aucun cour rassure toi, et pour ce qui est des examens il commence dans deux semaines alors relax.

- Dawn ! ,fit-il d'une voix forte. La jeune fille se retourna vers lui un sourire aux lèvres.

- Hein ! Pendant un instant, par la manière dont tu as dit mon prénom… c'était très paternel on aurait presque dit que ça faisait des années que tu étais exaspéré. Bon point !

- Tu me dois un minimum de respect.

- Oui c'est bien ce qui me semblait un minimum ,affirma la jeune fille débranchant son portable. La jeune Mills se redressa son regard fit attiré par le cadre photo que son père avait en main. C'était la photo qui avait était prise en Californie. Son père suivit son regard.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais encore avec ça ? ,questionna Dawn. Son père la fusilla du regard.

- Aux dernières nouvelles tu crois que c'est moi qui est mit cette caméra dans ta chambre pense ce que tu veux à présent peu m'importe mais je ne te demande qu'une chose arrête de me poser des questions stupides ,ajouta-t-il avant de se dirigeait vers la sorti du salon.

Dawn le regarda longuement confuse, à présent qu'il savait qu'Ed était derrière tout ça pourquoi n'essayait il pas de se défendre auprès d'elle ? Pensait-il que selon Dawn c'était lui et personne d'autre et que par conséquent c'était cause perdu.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas toi papa ! Mr Mills s'arrêta subitement, la jeune fille poursuivit alors,

- Je sais que c'est Ed qui s'est glissé dans ma chambre le soir où Clark est venu à la maison me parlait de Lana. Je sais que c'est lui qui me surveillé et qui m'a envoyé le DVD afin de me faire peur. Je sais qu'il n'est pas un simple détective privé.

Il se retourna vers elle l'air confus.

- Tu sais quoi d'autre ?

- Je sais que comme j'ai pu le soupçonné ce n'est pas toi ce cinglé de maître chanteur, je sais que c'est Luthor.

- Dawn ,fit-il déconcerté. Il avança d'un pas, la jeune fille l'arrêta continuant.

- C'est Lex Luthor.

Le visage de son père pâlit subitement.

- Non tu n'y es pas Dawn ,balbutia-t-il avec difficulté.

- Et en plus tu le protége. Dawn s'avança d'un pas vers lui le regardant avec insistance. Et bien si après cette conversation tu te demande encore pourquoi je continue tant à t'en vouloir, et à te détester tu regarderas autour de toi. Oui tu regarderas cette maison et tu comprendras qu'à mes yeux ce n'est pas un foyer mais juste une prison.

**A suivre...**


	23. Il m'aurait fallu que des trucs de fille

**Vers le milieu du chapitre une musique au piano. Normalement "Irène" de Laurent Aknin mais ne la trouvant que sur youtube ou sur son myspace (où vous pouvez encore la trouvé), j'ai mit dans la playlist de ma fic "River Flows In You", magnifique composition de Yiruma ^^**

* * *

Le groupe de jeune s'était enfuit de Smallville depuis déjà quelques temps déjà en direction de la grande métropole de Métropolis. A bord d'une grande voiture familiale ou plus spécialement à bord d'un minicar ils filaient en direction de la grande ville. Mais ces derniers temps l'ambiance se faisait de plus en plus silencieuse chacun tombant dans un sommeil profond. Chloé conduisait depuis une demi heure maintenant, se rendant compte que la fatigue prenait peu à peu conscience d'elle la jeune fille s'arrêta au bord de l'autoroute. Elle scruta le véhicule la moitié des personnes y résidant y dormaient. Elle s'adressa toutefois à Will qui somnolait à la place du passager.

- Will réveille toi c'est à toi de conduire.

Le jeune Dawson émit un léger grognement avant de se rendormir. Chloé le poussa alors retirant sa veste de son visage.

- Allez on est bientôt arrivé.

- Tu te moque de moi t'a conduit que dix minutes.

- Regarde l'heure. Le jeune homme tourna sa tête vers la table de bord avant d'émettre un nouveau bougonnement.

- Bon d'accord passe moi le volant. Chloé eut un sourire avant de trouver une place sur l'une des banquettes arrières.

Will prit sa place soupirant. Il agita la tête afin de se réveiller. Il sortit du bas coté reprenant la route. Après plus de cinquante mètres il s'arrêta de nouveau se tournant vers Whitney.

- Fordman. Le jeune homme ouvrit un œil. C'est à toi de conduire vieux ,assura Will sans le moindre remord.

- Quoi déjà ?

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as pas remarqué l'heure ,ajouta le jeune Dawson faussement blessé.

- Oh, fit Whitney tracassé. J'arrive ,affirma-t-il avant de sortir de la voiture. Will en fit de même. Ils se croisèrent sur la route avant de se retrouver chacun à la place de l'autre. Satisfait Will posa sa tête sur la vitre tandis que Whitney agacé reprenait la route. Clark qui avait suivit toute la scène étouffa un rire avant de se tourner vers Dawn qui comme lui ne dormait pas. La jeune fille la tête posait sur la vitre lisait tranquillement un livre.

- Tout le monde dort sauf toi ,fit remarqué le jeune Kent.

- Tu t'oublie toi non plus tu ne dors pas, tu n'as pas sommeil ?

- Autant que toi ,assura-t-il. Y'a un truc qui te tracasse ? ,demanda le jeune Kent. Dawn fit non de la tête.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

- Je sais pas tu es bizarre, logiquement tu m'aurais fait la conversation là tu es muette comme une tombe.

- Hé ! Tu insinue que je suis une pipelette. Clark eut un sourire.

- Tu m'as semblé bizarre avant le départ est-ce que tu t'es encore disputé avec ton père ? ,déclara Clark.

- Oh à force ça devient la routine ,continua Dawn tournant la page de son livre.

Clark lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de poursuivre,

- Dawn ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'aimes pas ton père ? ,questionna-t-il doucement. Dawn sortit le nez de son bouquin le regardant durant quelques secondes.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- Euh et bien pour être franche Dawn je ne le crois pas j'en suis certain.

- Tu as du temps devant toi ?

- J'ai encore une heure et demi.

La jeune fille se redressa, elle fit une pause avant de reprendre,

- Le problème avec mes parents Clark c'est qu'ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant alors un jour ils ont décidés d'adopter, pas de chance ils sont tombés sur moi. Ils ont étaient déçu d'apprendre que l'argent ne permettait pas toujours d'avoir ce qu'on veut. Soudoyer leur enfant n'apportait rien, et ils se sont vite rendu compte que l'amour ça ne s'achète pas. Moi j'ai tout de suite compris leur petit manège, s'apercevant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à grand-chose avec moi, ma mère et mon père ont retenté l'expérience par chance elle a réussi à être enceinte, d'où Tillie. Elle a fait tout de suite leur bonheur. Mes parents adorent Tillie alors que moi ils me tolèrent c'est comme ça. Je resterais toujours pour eux un enfant de substitution.

- Ne parle pas de toi comme ça Dawn ,reprit Clark dérouté.

- Clark tu n'as pas idée de ce que ferait mon père pour arriver à ses fins. Pour tout de dire il nous à fait quitter L.A pour ça.

- Je ne comprends pas ,fit Clark interloqué. Dawn soupira, peut-être qu'elle en avait trop dit après tout. Elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers le jeune Kent poursuivant,

- Quand j'avais dix ans je me suis rendu compte d'une chose… qu'un jour peut-être ,dit-elle d'un sourire amer, … peut-être qu'il ne m'aimerait plus alors ce jour là j'ai décidé d'arrêter la première. Le jeune homme la regarda comme la voyant pour la première fois.

- Je trouve ça triste. Dawn eut un rictus,

- Tu trouves ça triste ou dommage ? On a pas tous été élever d'amour et d'eau fraîche Kent. Fait toi une raison et apprends qu'on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde ,ajouta-t-elle le regard insistant. Clark respira profondément avant de se retourner vers la vitre, quand à la jeune fille elle se réfugia de nouveau dans son livre comme si de rien été. Clark par contre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Comment se faisait-il que Dawn avait tant de haine en elle et qu'il ne s'était jamais rendu compte de rien. Il fut soudainement déçu par lui-même, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas portait autant d'attention vers la jeune fille qu'il l'aurait fallu, pas autant qu'elle l'avait fait pour lui.

--+--

Clark conduisait depuis maintenant quelques heures, lorsqu'il entendit la jeune Mills se plaindre au fond du bus.

- Je meurs de faim ,reprit Dawn après plusieurs minutes.

- Ouai moi aussi ,assura Clark.

- On est au beau milieu de nulle part, il est à peine 19h et il commence déjà à faire nuit puis pour finir il n'y a pas un humain inconnu au environ des trente prochains kilomètres.

- Tu exagère disons vingt ,affirma Clark. Dawn esquissa un sourire, le jeune homme jeta un rapide coup d'œil au rétroviseur avant de débuter.

- Tu souris enfin.

- Ce sont tes blagues nullissimes qui me font rire. Clark eut un léger sourire à son tour avant de reprendre,

- On achète quelque chose à manger pour tout le monde ?

- Tu sais peut-être que la question ne se posera même plus lorsqu'on aura enfin trouver quelque chose à grignoter tout le monde sera sûrement réveillé. Clark eut une moue, Dawn l'observa durant de longues secondes avant de poursuivre,

- Clark… c'est injuste tout de même tu ne trouve pas ?

- Quoi ?

- Que tout le monde est pu conduire sauf moi. Je n'ai pas eut cette chance parce que je suis tombé sur le plus dure à cuir de la bande.

- Éclaire moi Dawn ce n'est pas pour ça que tu refuses de fermer l'œil depuis tout à l'heure ?

- Non Clark tu me prends pour qui. Si je ne dors pas c'est parce que j'ai prit un double espresso avant de partir. Clark eut un rire.

- Parce qu'à tes yeux ça c'est mieux.

- Ben quoi si je dors maintenant ce soir impossible de me reposer. C'est comme ça que je fonctionne Kent et pas autrement.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune fille il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Dawn se déplaça doucement afin de ne réveiller personne avant de s'asseoir sur le siège situé au côté du conducteur. Une étrange et longue pause suivit sa venue près de lui, le jeune homme la fixa comme si il lui était possible de voir aussi la route ainsi.

- Arrête je vais rougir ,murmura-t-elle amusée. Clark eut un faible sourire avant de poursuivre.

- Je suis désolé mais je n'arrive pas à me remettre du choque. Dawn leva ses yeux vers lui l'invitant à poursuivre.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Whitney t'est embrassé.

- Et tu reviens une nouvelle fois sur le sujet ça t'ennui tant que ça que Whitney m'est déjà embrassé et pas toi.

- Quoi ?! ,s'écria Clark surprit.

- Chut ,fit Dawn divertie. Je plaisante Clark fait pas cette tête. Si je ne te connaissais pas j'aurais presque cru que c'était la vrai raison. T'es jaloux ?!

- Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs Dawn. La jeune fille eut un sourire.

- Tu sais Clark toi tu es mon _pseudo_ petit ami si tu venais à m'embrasser je ne te repousserai pas ,assura-t-elle lui faisant un baiser sur la joue.

- Dawn ! ,dit-il se retournant vers elle. La jeune Mills eut un rire se rasseyant sur son siège. Elle se retourna vers Clark amusé.

- La route Clark… regarde là. Le jeune Kent tourna la tête désabusé, sans qu'il le veuille vraiment il se mit à rougir.

- Désolé Clark les gens timides m'ont toujours fait rire.

- Moi je déteste ça.

- Tu veux un autre baiser ?!

- Ça ira ,ajouta-t-il agaçait. Dawn eut de nouveau un sourire le fixant, elle détourna la tête reposant son regard sur la vitre. Clark soupira avant de reposer ses yeux bleu sur la jeune Mills. Au moins il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'était pas rassuré qu'elle retrouve le sourire. Lorsque Dawn souriait elle était tout simplement belle.

- J'ai envie d'un bon Mcdo.

- Ne t'inquiète pas on approche bientôt de la ville. J'ai vu un panneau assurant que le centre se trouvait à moins de cinq kilomètres.

- Tu es sûr parce que là je ne vois que des champs.

- Fais moi un peu confiance.

Quelques minutes plus tard la ville de Métropolis s'ouvrit à eux Dawn fut ravie qu'à l'entrer de la ville des choix multiples se présentaient devant eux. Clark pour calmer la joie soudaine de la jeune fille de voir du monde c'était placer en file d'attente d'un drive-in.

- Bonjour MacDonald est heureux de vous recevoir puis je prendre votre commande.

- Bonsoir ,débuta Clark, ça serait pour trois menus…

Après avoir prit sa commande la voix dans le microphone questionna alors,

- Ça sera tout ?

- Non ,reprit Clark tandis que la jeune Mills détachait sa ceinture afin de s'approcher de la fenêtre du conducteur.

- A présent je vous passe la boulimique ,assura Clark tandis que Dawn s'asseyait sur ses genoux.

- Hé mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?!

- C'est qui que t'appelle la boulimique ? Les deux jeunes gens se fusillèrent du regard.

- Allô ,reprit la voix. Dawn plissa les yeux à l'intention de Clark avant de s'avancer vers l'interphone.

- Excusez moi mademoiselle il est un peu à cran… alors je prendrais trois menus Deluxe frech fries, et pour les boissons ça sera Sprite, Fanta, et Coca cola s'il vous plait.

- Ça sera tout ?

- Oui mademoiselle.

- Très bien dans ce cas merci et bonne appétit vos repas vous attentes plus loin.

- Merci ,firent Clark et Dawn d'une même voix.

Un silence s'en suivit.

- Dawn ?

- Ouai ,fit-elle se recoiffant dans le rétroviseur.

- Si tu reste là je ne pourrais pas conduire.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à me laisser tenir le volant aller appui sur l'accélérateur ,proposa-t-elle.

- Non je n'ai pas envie de nous tuer.

- Appui je te dis c'est à deux pas. Je t'aide à prendre les commandes et je retourne à ma place comme une gentille petite boulimique.

Clark s'exécuta reprenant,

- Arrête de faire semblant d'être vexer. Dawn eut un léger rire. Ils virent l'employé un sourire commercial accroché aux lèvres débutait.

- Bonsoir vous avez… oh ,fit-il s'interrompant, calumnus interruptus ?

Dawn et Clark se regardèrent étonnés.

- Non pas du tout m'sieur ,assura Dawn abusé.

- On… on ne sort pas ensemble ,continua Clark mal à l'aise.

- Alors que fait-elle sur vos genoux ?

- Demandez lui, moi-même je n'en sais rien ,assura Clark. Dawn soupira tendant ses bras vers le vendeur afin qu'il lui donne les paquets.

- Je prends juste de la hauteur… merci.

- De rien ,dit-il observant Dawn changeait de place.

- Tout de même elle est plutôt canon votre copine.

- C'est pas ma copine ! ,répliqua Clark agacé.

- Ouai c'est ça égoïste !

Sur ce le jeune Kent s'en alla renfrogné.

- Qu'Est-ce que les vendeurs de nos jours peuvent être débiles ,ajouta Clark entre les dents. Il se retourna vers Dawn qui le fixait avec insistance. Ces yeux verts brillaient singulièrement.

- Quoi ?

- Rien je te trouve juste étrange. Tu es prêt à raconter des baubards à la fille que tu aime en insinuant que tu en aimes une autre mais à un parfait inconnu tu te sens obliger de lui dire la vérité parce que ça te dérange qu'il pense qu'on fricotte dans la voiture.

Clark se pinça les lèvres détournant la tête. Dawn n'insista pas davantage, elle fut tout de fois surprit lorsque le jeune homme s'éclaircit la voix poursuivant amèrement,

- Quand ça sort en dehors du cadre… je veux dire quand c'est quelqu'un qui ne nous connaît pas qui pense qu'on est ensemble ça devions trop vrai. Je me rends compte que peut-être ce que je fais n'ai pas bien alors que quand on est un couple pour notre entourage je me trouve des excuses je me dis si tu le fais c'est pour une bonne raison tu l'aime et c'est tout ce qui compte. Je ne veux pas que ça devienne quelque chose que je regretterai ensuite ça ne me ressemble pas de faire ça et ça m'arrive beaucoup trop souvent de regretter.

- Alors peut-être que c'est la bonne solution ! ,envisagea Dawn tentant de suivre le raisonnement du jeune Kent.

- Pardon ? ,questionna le jeune homme se tournant de nouveau vers elle.

- Si ça t'arrive souvent de regretter et que cette décision ne te ressemble pas peut-être que cette fois tu ne vas pas regretter, parce que tu auras prit la meilleur solution. Peut-être que tout va enfin s'arranger comme tu le prévoies et que Lang et toi vivraient des jours heureux ensemble. Clark eut un léger sourire.

- Et la bonne solution ça serait toi ?

- Peut-être bien mais en espérant que tout ce petit monde derrière dorment bien les poings fermés.

Clark eut un léger rire.

- Oui effectivement… Il eut une légère pause avant de poursuivre doucement,

- C'est bizarre mais soudainement Dawn je te trouve bien optimiste ce soir.

- Ça ne m'arrive pas très fréquemment puis ce sont des choses que je regrette trop souvent.

Clark tourna de nouveau son regard vers elle un léger sourire aux lèvres, Dawn répondit à son sourire avant d'ouvrir la vitre. Un vent frais s'engouffra dans la voiture, elle sentit ses cheveux se soulevait dans sa nuque. Elle esquissa un léger sourire levant les yeux vers les derniers rayons de soleil au loin. Clark reporta son regard sur la route secouant légèrement la tête il se força à retirer ce sourire en coin de ses lèvres.

Ils arrivèrent chez Nell aux alentours de huit heure. A présent tout le monde était réveillé et avaient entamés ces menus durant le voyage. Dawn et Clark furent surprit que tout le monde se réveillent avec autant d'énergie à revendre. Lana avait appelé sa tante pour lui signaler qu'ils arriveraient dans les dix prochaines minutes du fait que lorsqu'ils apparurent Nell et Dean les attendaient aux marches de la maison. Tous firent surprit de se retrouver entourer d'arbre.

- Clark on s'est pas planté de pays ? Métropolis s'était bien au nord ,reprit Dawn à l'adresse du jeune homme. Clark tourna sa tête vers elle incertain.

- Ben…

- Bonsoir ,débuta Nell à l'assemble du groupe.

- Bonsoir ,firent l'ensemble de voix.

Lana s'avança vers sa tante avant de la serré dans ses bras.

- Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir tante Nell. La femme la gratifia d'un sourire. Dean s'avança à son tour vers Lana.

- Dean ,fit Lana légèrement plus froide. Le couple et d'autres le remarquèrent pourtant.

- Euh oui… bonsoir Lana ,fit-il revenant près de Nell.

- T'as vu la baraque ,reprit Whitney à l'intention de Chloé.

- Ça s'appelle un chalet boucle d'or ,ajouta Dawn.

- C'est là que vous habitez ? ,questionna Lana au jeune marié.

- Non ici c'est mon chalet ,assura Dean.

- Tu vois ? ,déclara Dawn se tournant vers le jeune footballeur. Whitney la fusilla du regard.

- Je croyais parlé à Chloé excuse moi ,fit-il irrité.

- On s'est dit que comme vous étiez nombreux à nous rendre visite ça serait plus simple de vous installez ici ,continua Nell.

- C'est très gentil de votre part mais alors où est votre maison.

- Oh à cinq minutes en voiture ,ajouta Nell. C'est tout près ?

- Sympas le petit couple ils nous abandonnent en pleine forêt ,ajouta Will à l'adresse de Dawn.

- Bon et si nous rentions ,assura Dean au reste du groupe. Il est tard et il faut que vous vous répartissiez les chambres.

- On se croirait en camp de vacance ,ajouta Clark d'un léger sourire.

L'intérieur fut encore plus spectaculaire que la façade extérieur qui laissé imaginé l'immensité de la maison.

- C'est incroyable ,débuta Chloé ahuri.

- C'est dingue qu'un expert en assurance gagne autant ,reprit Will s'émerveillant de la grandeur des pièces. Chloé tourna sa tête vers lui, lui donnant un faible coup de coude. Will eut un rire amusé par sa réaction.

- Clark il faudrait que tu bouge la voiture. Il y a un garage derrière le chalet si tu veux je te le montre ,reprit Dean apparemment mémorisant aussitôt les prénoms des nouveaux arrivés.

- Okay j'arrive ,fit le jeune homme quittant le groupe.

Will revenant de Dieu sait où affirma alors au reste du groupe.

- Il y a deux chambres avec deux lits et la troisième avec un seul.

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? ,questionna Dawn.

- J'ai pas l'air assez essoufflé pour toi. Will fit un pas vers elle lui renseignant alors,

- Les filles ont prévu de se mettrent ensemble et comme j'ai prévu de t'embêté jusqu'au bout Fordman et moi on a décidé de prendre la double chambre ensemble.

- Quoi ! ,fit Dawn ahuri. Mais tu déteste Fordman !

Will eut un large sourire qui sembla lui jetait à la figure « un je t'ai eu » des plus abominable. Dawn eut une forte envie de lui écraser le pied.

- Kent va me tuer, même si je lui dis que ça viens de toi. Will leva les épaules impuissant.

- Je demanderais à Fordman de te tuer dans ton sommeil… non pire d'être insupportable comme ça t'en crèvera tout seul.

- J'avais jamais remarqué comme l'air de la forêt te rendez plus sereine. Dawn eut un rictus le dévisageant.

- Hé Will vient voir chaque chambre à sa salle de bain ,s'émerveilla Chloé.

--+--

Dawn balança son sac sur son lit énervée. Clark rentra à son tour fermant la porte.

- Will m'a dit que ce qui m'attendait dans la chambre allait me plaire ,ajouta Clark se tournant vers Dawn. La jeune fille eut une moue.

- En faite ,reprit-il, avant que je n'oublie reprend les clés. Il avança dans la chambre débutant,

- Ce chalet est vraiment magnifique. Il y a même une cheminée on se croirait dans une de ces soap opera qui a commencé avant même notre venu au monde.

Dawn se tourna vers lui en silence l'observant s'asseoir sur le lit.

- Dean a l'air vraiment sympa, si tu aurais vu le garage Dawn je suis sûr que tu y aurais trouvé ton rêve. Il y a au moins cinq voitures là dedans sans compter la tienne.

Il respira profondément levant la tête il observa avec plus de détail la chambre.

- En faite où es ton lit ?

Dawn lui fit un bref signe du menton vers le seul et unique lit. Clark bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds comme si quelque chose l'aurait brûlé.

- Tu… tu te moque de moi ,fit-il cherchant dans les moindres recoins.

- Clark tu vois ce visage là ,dit-elle en ce désignant du doigt. C'est mon visage de femme esseulée tu comprends ?

- Dawn s'il te plait ne me dis pas ça… pas à moi ,reprit Clark avec lassitude.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça j'y suis pour rien.

- Je comptais sur toi pour ne pas m'impliquer dans des trucs pareils.

- Désolé Kent je sais mais Will a fait exprès il est allé se réfugier avec Fordman rien que pour qu'on se retrouvent ici.

Clark soupira longuement, toujours à la recherche d'une éventuelle pièce secrète.

- Regarde derrière les rideaux on sait jamais ,ajouta Dawn sèchement.

- Ne m'énerve pas Dawn.

- Quoi tu veux peut-être que je propose à Lana d'échanger nos places moi j'ai rien demander si t'es pas content tu n'as qu'à de plaindre à l'accueil.

- Ha Ha Ha ,fit-il d'une voix grave. Puis de toute façon y'a un sofa carrément high tech.

- Et à qui le dis tu parce que je me serais pas privé de t'envoyer des coups de pieds sous la couette.

- Rêve ,assura-t-il avant de sortir de la chambre. La porte claqua sur les talons du jeune Kent. Dawn grogna.

- Il m'énerve ! ,ajouta la jeune fille avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit.

Clark était allé faire un tour en dehors du chalet afin de visiter un peu les environs. Il n'en revenait toujours pas que le lieu était entièrement bordé par la forêt. Cette endroit devait faire parti des rares sites à avoir encore de la forêt à Métropolis pensait-il. La maison était assez en retrait étrangement tout lui semblait calme dans les environs. Il respira profondément mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. Clark leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait au fil des heures. Certaines étoiles apparaissaient déjà dans le ciel en des petits points brillant à peine visible. Pourtant le ciel était étrangement dégagé…

- Tu dois sûrement te demander pourquoi nous sommes parti de la campagne pour y revenir trois heures plus tard ? Clark se retourna vers la jeune fille. Lana s'adressait à lui assied sur une balançoire. Il s'étonna de ne pas l'avoir vu.

- Non ,dit-il s'avançant vers elle. L'atmosphère est différente ici. Ce n'est pas pareil qu'à Smallville je trouve.

- Tu aimes cette endroit ? ,questionna Lana. Le jeune homme s'assied à son tour sur la deuxième balançoire présente à ses côtés.

- Je le trouve apaisant. Lana secoua légèrement la tête posant son regard sur le sol.

- Toi tu le trouve oppressant c'est ça ?

- Et encore ,fit-elle d'un rire nerveux. Je me dis que si tu n'étais pas là… enfin si vous n'étiez pas là ça serait pire ,rectifia la jeune Lang.

- Ça t'angoisse tant que ça de te retrouver seule avec ta tante et Dean.

- Je trouve ça juste bizarre, ils font comme si on était une vrai petite famille mais on en est pas une. Ma vrai famille est morte depuis des années déjà et j'ai l'impression de me sentir de trop.

Clark eut un air désolé.

- Lana tu n'as pas à l'être… Je ne sais pas si ça se dit dans des moments pareils mais après tout tu étais là avant lui n'est-ce pas ?

La jeune Lang eut un sourire.

- Oui. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre. En tout cas je te remercie d'être venu Clark. Ta présence me fait réellement plaisir. Sans ça je ne sais même pas dans quel état d'esprit je serais. Clark contemplait la jeune fille qui observait le sol avec insistance. Le jeune Kent entreprit alors,

- Tu sais quoi Lana je crois que tu te prends beaucoup trop la tête pour des futilités. Profite de ces jours ici je suis sûr que de nous tous c'est toi qui en a le plus besoin. Si tu veux je t'aiderais ! Lana se tourna vers lui, un sourire fendit son visage.

- Quoi ? ,questionna Clark.

- Rien ça m'étonne juste que c'est toi qui me dise tout ça. Clark eut un sourire à son tour détournant son regard.

- Tu sais Lana même si ces derniers temps beaucoup de choses ont changé avec l'arrivé de Dawn dans ma vie, de Dean dans la vie de ta tante, de ton déménagement et ce qui arrive à certains de nos proches je veux que tu garde en tête que tu pourras toujours comptez sur moi. A n'importe quel moment…

La porte du chalet s'ouvrit subitement l'interrompant, les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant. Dean sortit et alors qu'il allait accoster vers sa voiture il s'avança vers les deux jeunes gens.

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir ,répondirent Clark et Lana d'une même voix.

- Lana est-ce que je pourrais te parler deux minutes. Clark et Lana se regardèrent. Clark lui fit un sourire avant de se lever.

- Bien sûre ,entendit le jeune Kent avant de se dirigeait vers le chalet.

Il lui semblait que tout le monde avait à présent rejoint ses chambres tandis que Dawn s'attardait encore dans la pièce centrale du chalet. Elle adorait l'atmosphère chaude qui s'échappait de la pièce. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se sentirait toujours en confiance dans un endroit aussi accueillant, elle regrettait que ses parents qui affectionnaient tant les logements n'avaient jamais acheter de chalet auparavant. Dawn s'avança dans la pièce où près de la cheminée un piano y dormait. La jeune fille eut un large sourire, elle s'avança vers l'instrument posant ses doigts sur sa surface lisse. Un bruit l'interpella.

- Oh désolé si je vous ai fait peur je m'en allais ,assura Dean.

- Encore merci pour votre hospitalité Mr Winters.

- Oh appelez moi Dean. Dawn affirma de la tête avant que l'homme s'avance vers elle.

- Vous avez découvert le piano.

- Oui c'est un instrument qui ne passe pas inaperçu même dans une grande maison comme celle-ci.

- Vous pouvez en jouer si vous voulez… Il est à votre disposition.

- Oh j'en joue que très peu, la guitare est mon domaine de prédilection.

- Comme vous voulez mais si ça vous arrive de changez d'avis ,reprit-il prenant ses clés posaient sur la table basse. Il lui fit un signe de la main.

- Au revoir et bonne nuit je repasserais demain.

- Oui, merci.

Sur ce Dean s'en alla comme un éclair. La jeune Mills reposa son regard sur le piano à queue. Il était sublime. Un _Pleyel _sans doute la marque de piano la plus reconnu et la plus ancienne au monde. Elle jeta un regard circulèrent dans la pièce. Si trouvant seule, elle s'assied sur le siège. La jeune fille posa une main hésitante sur l'instrument, quelques brèves notes s'échappèrent du piano. Dawn se remit une mèche de cheveux. Elle se redressa respirant profondément, elle ferma un instant les yeux se concentrant au maximum. Dawn n'aimait pas raté, alors elle se força à se servir de toute la patience qui lui restait de cette longue journée avant de rouvrir ses yeux et de soulever ses deux mains à quelques centimètres des touches du piano.

Elle commença aussitôt jonglant habilement avec toutes les touches du piano. Elle eut un léger sourire à sa mémoire qui refaisait surface à chaque nouvelles touches qu'elle touchait. Elle qui pensait que cette mélodie lui était sortit de la tête… Étrangement ,même si cela faisait des années qu'elle n'en avait plus jouer, l'instrument agissait comme une thérapie sur elle faisant ainsi évacuer toute la frustration présente depuis la matinée et qui s'était accumulé durant ses trois heures de routes. Longtemps elle s'était dit que si elle laissait les choses qui l'avait causé du tord, des choses qu'elle n'aimait pas ou qui au contraire lui rappeler le passé elle se devait de faire une croix dessus. C'était sa manière de se protéger c'était sa manière de tourner la page. Le piano elle avait toujours aimait en jouer et si ça ne tenait qu'à elle… elle n'aurait jamais cessé d'en pratiquer.

Le morceau arrivant à sa fin Dawn joua les dernières notes avec regret. S'apercevant de ce trop court moment. Elle retira ses mains du piano tandis que les dernières notes raisonnaient encore dans la pièce principale du chalet.

- C'est magnifique. Dawn se retourna sentant son cœur sauté de sa poitrine. Elle aperçu le jeune Kent à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Clark tu m'as fait peur, ça fait longtemps que tu es là ?

- Si ta question est est-ce que j'ai entendu ton morceau et bien sache que j'ai tout entendu du début à la fin.

- Oh ,fit Dawn refermant le piano.

- Pour rien au monde j'aurais souhaité que tu t'arrête. C'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus beau.

- Tu es gentil mais ça s'arrête là je n'en ferais plus.

- Pourquoi ? Dawn eut un faible sourire sans joie.

- C'est comme ça et pas autrement ,ajouta-t-elle se levant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu te répète ,poursuivit Dawn s'avançant vers sa direction. Clark posa son regard sur elle la détaillant avec conviction. Elle lui fit un sourire continuant,

- Il est tard… et en plus de ça je te fais la tête.

- Tu me promets que tu me rejoueras un jour quelque chose.

- Je ne promets rien… mais qui sait ? ,ajouta t-elle avant de le contourner. Clark reposa son regard sur le piano, il posa une main sur sa tête soupirant longuement avant d'aller rejoindre la jeune fille.

**_--_**

**_Le lendemain_**

Le jeune Kent fit réveillé par le soleil pénétrant dans la pièce. Il eut une légère grimace avant de poser une main lourde sur son visage. Pendant un instant il fut surprit de se trouver dans cette chambre puis se redressant et observant les alentours il se rappela le chalet de Dean. Il retomba lourdement sur les oreillers, la porte s'ouvrit alors. Dawn entra se rattachant les cheveux.

- Bonjour Kent.

Clark tourna la tête vers la jeune fille habillait en tenu de sport.

- Salut.

- Tu viens de te réveillé ?

- Oui et toi tu es réveillé depuis ?

- Un ptit moment, affirma-t-elle. Je suis allée faire du jogging.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé ? Je serais aller avec toi.

- Non ça va aller puis c'est spécial de faire son sport seule dans les bois.

Clark eut un faible sourire.

- Les autres sont réveillés ? ,questionna le jeune Kent. Dawn leva les épaules.

- J'en sais rien, mais ce que je sais par contre c'est que le petit déj' est à 10h.

- Génial ça me laisse le temps de me préparer ,ajouta-t-il se levant. Dawn se posta devant lui afin qu'il arrête d'avancer,

- Désolé mais la salle de bain est prise. Clark leva un sourcil.

- Et par qui ?

- Par moi, je ne tiens pas à rester comme ça il faut que j'aille prendre ma douche.

- Tu attendras ,assura le jeune homme s'avançant de nouveau. Dawn leva une main afin qu'il cesse de marcher.

- N'y compte pas.

Un silence s'en suivit. La même idée sembla germait soudainement dans leur tête. Ils se sourirent avant que Clark ne jette un regard vers la salle de bain afin d'évaluer la distance à parcourir. Dawn se retourna subitement ,les deux jeunes gens se précipitèrent vers la pièce. Le jeune homme contourna le lit, tandis que Dawn y grimpa afin de le dépassé. Tout de fois la jeune Mills fut plus rapide que lui mais déjà à quelque pas de l'entré elle sentit une main la tirer en arrière. La jeune fille tenta de se libérer mais le jeune homme la souleva comme un rien afin de l'écarter de son chemin.

- Non Kent lâche moi ! Clark et Dawn eurent un rire tandis qu'elle essayaient de se libérer sans succès.

- Laisse tomber je suis plus fort.

- Attends que je t'attrape moi aussi ,dit-elle d'un rire.

Le cliquetis de la porte les surprirent brusquement, ils tournèrent d'un même mouvement la tête vers le nouvel arrivé. Apparut la jeune Sullivan à l'encadrement de la porte. Les deux jeunes gens restèrent un instant stupéfié sur place. Le visage de Chloé devint soudainement pâle.

- Chloé ,fit Dawn tandis que Clark la reposait sur le sol.

- Ben… ben j'étais… Chloé fit une pause avant de reprendre, c'était juste pour vous dire qu'on avait prévu d'aller déjeuner dans un café du coin tous ensemble. Alors quand… quand vous êtes prêt…

- Merci ,fit Clark d'une voix à peine audible. Chloé n'osait même plus les regardés elle continua donc doucement.

- C'est ça… Sur ce la jeune chroniqueuse s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle fut venu.

La porte refermée un ange passa. L'un comme l'autre se forçant à regarder ailleurs.

- Bon ,débuta Dawn doucement, tu vas la prendre oui ou non cette douche.

- Je… j'y vais ,affirma Clark avant de partir en direction de la chambre tandis que Dawn se dirigeait vers la salle de bain. Se rendant compte qu'ils s'étaient trompés chacun de côté ils s'excusèrent maladroitement avant de se recroiser.

**--**

**Starbucks Coffee**

Dans la voiture seule quelques voix s'élevaient mais l'atmosphère en lui-même restait silencieux et tendu. La jeune Mills avait l'étrange sensation qu'on la fixait. A peine fut-elle sortit de la voiture son meilleur ami vint près d'elle débutant,

- Y'a une rumeur qui cour Dawn, y parait que le fermier et toi étiez en train de batifolé dans la chambre.

- Vu que c'est Chloé qui nous a vu tout le chalet doit le savoir à présent n'est-ce pas ?

- Donc c'est vrai. J'étais le seul à ne pas y croire. Dawn se retourna vers lui contrariée.

- Bien sûre que non c'est totalement faux. On rigolaient ensemble et quand elle est entrée elle nous a regardé comme si elle nous avez surprit en train de faire quelque chose de mal. Alors ça nous a refroidi.

- Donc vous ne faisiez pas quelque chose de mal ? ,questionna-t-il soupçonneux.

- Non bien sûre que non ,déclara Dawn. Will tourna la tête vers elle la regardant bizarrement.

- Quoi ? ,questionna la jeune Mills avec lassitude.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par _ça nous a refroidi_ ?

- Ah ,souffla Dawn exaspérée avant de se dirigeait vers le café. Will eut un sourire avant de la suivre.

A cette heure-ci le Starbucks était relativement plein. Ils décidèrent de prendre une table à l'étage. Un service différent de celui fait aux caisses du rez de chaussée entretenait une atmosphère étrangement plus silencieuse.

Ils s'assirent autour d'une table. Clark s'assied près de Dawn marmonnant,

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tout le monde nous regardent ?

- On a rien fait de mal on s'en moque du regard des autres alors fait comme moi ignore les okay.

Clark regardait le vide sans répondre, Dawn claqua des doigts.

- Clark… Il releva la tête aussitôt. Ignore les ,insista la jeune fille. Il affirma de la tête avant que Lana ne poursuivre,

- Je meurs de faim.

- Oui moi aussi ,déclara Dawn posant son regard sur le menu.

- Fais voir ,demanda gentiment le jeune Kent. Des regardèrent se fixèrent sur le couple. Will ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'attitude du groupe. Tout leur semblait suspect entre Clark et Dawn comme si le simple fait qu'ils partagent la carte d'un menu était un péché. Will donna un léger coup de coude à Chloé afin qu'elle cesse de les regarder ainsi. La jeune Sullivan se tourna vers lui désolé. Will eut de nouveau un sourire lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Whitney déclara alors,

- Nell m'a dit que cette après midi la piscine étaient à nous.

- Dean est vraiment sympas de nous laissé le chalet pour ce week end j'en connais peu qui ferait confiance à des adolescents ,ajouta la jeune Mills.

- C'est vrai ,assura Lana. Je sais pas pourquoi mais c'est presque trop gentil ,affirma-t-elle. Plusieurs épaules se levèrent incertaines.

- Dites moi on est pas aller dans le café le moins cher du coin ,affirma Clark.

- Le fermier n'a pas tord ,continua Will.

- Bonjour _Starbucks Coffee _est heureux de recevoir votre visite dans ces locaux qu'est-ce que je peux vous servir ? ,précipita une serveuse.

- Tout le monde s'est déjà ce qu'il veut ? ,questionna Will à l'adresse du groupe. Tous affirmèrent.

- Commence Kent ,assura le jeune Dawson. Clark fit oui de la tête avant de se tourner vers la serveuse.

Le sourire commercial de la jeune fille s'estompa soudainement à la vu du jeune Kent remplacé par un beaucoup plus chaleureux. Clark ne remarqua pas tout de suite le regard appuyé que posait la jeune fille sur lui préoccupé à examiner le contenu du menu. Il débuta alors,

- Bien alors pour moi ça sera un espresso.

- Ça sera tout ? ,fit-elle d'une voix timide. Clark leva son regard vers elle, son regard insistant posé sur lui l'embarrassa.

- Euh oui ,confirma t-il.

Dans la logique des choses elle devait s'adresser à la personne à ses côtés mais elle préféra le faire à sa manière faisant un tour de table sans véritable logique. Clark tourna un regard interloqué vers la jeune Mills, qui lui fit un sourire amusé. Puis leva des yeux gênés vers la jeune Lang tandis que Whitney commandé son frappucino.

La commande de Clark, Whitney, Will, Chloé et Lana prisent la jeune serveuse reparti aussitôt. Will et Dawn eurent un rire nerveux.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? ,questionna Chloé surpris.

- Elle a le béguin pour Clark ,fit remarqué Dawn.

Le jeune Kent se retourna de nouveau vers la jeune Mills,

- Dawn je suis vraiment désolé si je savais qu'elle réagirait comme ça…

- Ne t'en fait pas elle joue seulement celle qui ne m'aime pas, ils sont nombreux dans ce cas là.

- Attends ,reprit Clark avant d'interpeller la serveuse de nouveau. La jeune fille arriva tout sourire. Le jeune Kent se força à esquisser un sourire débutant,

- Euh oui désolé de vous dérangez mais vous avez sûrement oublié de prendre la commande de mon amie.

- Votre amie ? ,questionna-t-elle faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Oui ,dit-il pointant Dawn du doigt. Ma petite amie ,articula-t-il de façon à ce que tout ses mots soit prit en compte. Lana baissa légèrement la tête, Whitney la regarda du coin de l'œil.

- Oh je suis vraiment désolée ,affirma la serveuse.

Dawn su à la seconde qu'elle se moquait d'elle.

- Je vous écoute ,fit-elle d'un ton désolé. Dawn se redressa sur son siège ajoutant,

- Caramel Macchiato.

- Ça sera tout ,dit-elle d'un sourire forcée.

- Non… Je prendrai aussi trois brownies…Attendez… Vous aimez ça les brownies ? ,questionna-t-elle à l'adresse du groupe.

- Euh oui ,affirmèrent-ils soupçonneux. Will eut un sourire il savait exactement à quoi Dawn jouait.

- Alors on en prendra huit non disons douze. Puis j'aimerai bien des pancakes. Pas à la myrtille je veux des natures au sirop d'érable, tâchez de rapporter le bouteille vous serez gentille. Puis un milkshake à la vanille, au chocolat pour toi ? ,reprit-elle à Clark.

- Au chocolat ,affirma Clark mi-surpris mi amusé.

- Des cookies… des tas et…

- Et ? ,répéta la serveuse écrivant à toute vitesse sur son calepin qui lui semblait soudainement trop petit.

- Vous auriez du jus d'orange ?

--+--

- Dawn c'est trop gentille tu n'aurais pas du ,affirma Whitney regardant le petit déjeuner qui s'offrait à eux ravie.

- Il y en aura beaucoup trop ,continua Lana ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça… Et puis j'en connais plus d'un qui ont un appétit d'ogre ,ajouta-t-elle fixant Clark. Le jeune Kent redressa la tête s'apercevant qu'elle parlait de lui.

- Hein parle pour toi Dawn. Tu vide une fois par semaine mon frigo. La jeune Mills eut un rire.

- Régalez vous ,poursuivit-elle doucement. Will commença par les pancakes reprenant,

- Tu ne manges pas ?

- Comment savoir dans quel verre a-t-elle craché ? ,questionna-t-elle soupçonneuse.

- Vu tout ce que tu as acheté il lui aurait fallut un saut ,assura Will.

- Elle ne l'a sûrement pas fait en songeant très fort à Clark ,dit-elle d'un sourire. Clark lui donna un léger coup d'épaule.

- Je t'entend.

- Désolé ,fit-elle amusé. C'était plus fort que moi.

Le petit déjeuner se passa tranquillement. L'incident du matin sembla se dissiper dans les esprits et ils partagèrent le petit déjeuné dans une bonne entente jamais connu entre ces six jeunes gens auparavant. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, la matinée si couverte précédemment fit place à un soleil radieux.

**_--_**

**Le Chalet**

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent au chalet, Dawn et Clark tâchèrent afin de désillusionné les esprits de ne plus se rendre dans leur chambre en même temps. Dawn prit quelques affaires à elle avant de sortir de la chambre. Clark adossait au mur attendait patiemment l'air songeur.

- Tu peux y aller Kent ,assura Dawn.

- En faite j'étais en train de penser à un truc ,fit-il alors que la jeune fille s'éloigner de leur chambre.

- Je t'écoute.

Clark la suivit débutant.

- Il m'a semblé l'autre jour lorsque tu écoutais notre conversation avec Lana derrière le casier que tu m'as parlé de quelque chose qui vient juste de me revenir.

- Ah oui de quoi ? ,questionna Dawn empruntant des escaliers qu'il lui semblait ne jamais avoir aperçu auparavant.

- Je me rappelle à présent que tu m'as conseillé de ne pas parlé d'un sois disant baiser.

- Consigne que tu n'as pas respecté d'ailleurs ,assura Dawn lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

- Oui mais de quel baiser tu parlais au juste de celui que tu as échangé avec Whitney.

Dawn longeant un couloir leva les sourcils reprenant tandis que le jeune homme était toujours sur ses talons.

- J'ai cru que tu avais comprit.

- Comprit quoi ? ,insista-t-il.

- Et bien que je parlais de Lana et Whitney.

- Quoi ?! ,s'égosilla-t-il. Lana et Whitney se sont embrassés ? ,déclara-t-il la forçant à se retourner.

- Chut ,fit Dawn prise d'un rire. C'est moi qui lui est demander.

- Q… Qu… ¿Qué? ,balbutia le jeune homme effaré. Je suis sûr d'avoir mal entendu, tu peux répété.

- Clark fait pas cette tête je te signale qu'elle sort encore avec boucle d'or.

- Dawn tu es folle ou schizophrène tu es censé m'aider pas rendre la tâche plus facile pour Whitney.

La jeune fille perdit aussitôt son sourire, elle s'avança d'un pas vers Clark l'air menaçante.

- Excuse moi ! Tu viens de me traiter de schizophrène ! J'ai du bol je passe de boulimique à schizophrène. Clark tu es adorable ,dit-elle le fixant de ses yeux froid.

Will se glissa entre le couple agacé.

- Vous pourriez pas libéré le passage vous encombrez tout le couloir.

Pourtant les deux jeunes gens ne bougèrent pas d'un poil se dévisageant amèrement.

- Wow c'est électrique ,assura Will ouvrant la porte où Dawn s'était arrêté.

- Si j'ai fait ça ,déclara Dawn brisant en premier le silence. C'était pour savoir si Lana éprouvait encore des sentiments sincères pour Fordman ou si elle était réellement amoureuse de toi. A part bien sûre si ça t'intéresse de sortir avec une fille qui craque sur le quatterback de ce bled perdu.

- Oh ,fit Clark sa colère perdant de sa teneur.

- Maintenant on sait que ta petite Lana adorait reste avec Whitney seulement parce qu'elle culpabiliserait de s'en aller au moment ou il a le plus besoin d'elle.

- Je te… Tu… Le jeune Kent s'interrompit.

Clark soupira longuement avant de poursuivre doucement,

- Merci Dawn.

Dawn souffla secouant légèrement la tête. La jeune fille ouvrit la porte avant de s'y engouffré à son tour. Clark voulu y entrer à son tour mais la voix de Chloé émit un mécontentement. Clark sortit de la chambre à reculons une main cachant ses yeux.

- Désolé Chloé. La porte se referma aussitôt sur son nez. Le jeune Kent entendu la voix de Dawn déclarait,

- Toi aussi Dawson. La porte se rouvrit de nouveau avant d'éjecté Will amusé. Le jeune homme lança un regard à Clark débutant,

- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore planté au milieu du chemin ?

- J'essayais de me convaincre que c'était pas dans cette chambre que tu passais le trois quart de ton temps.

- Tu parle Lana ne le supporterais pas ,assura Will.

Vu la météo les jeunes gens avaient accepté la proposition de Nell et Dean et profité donc du soleil auprès de la piscine. Chloé et Lana étaient installés sur des chaises longues lorsque Dawn entra à son tour dans le jardin. La jeune Mills alla vers les rafraîchissements. Lana se leva de son transat se dirigeant vers Dawn.

- Tu m'en sers un verre ,débuta la jeune Lang pointant la limonade du doigt. Dawn affirma de la tête. Lana entreprit de reprendre.

- Alors comment tu trouves ces vacances anticipés ?

- Pile à temps. Lana eut un faible sourire avant que Dawn ne reprenne,

- Toi par contre j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'y sens pas à ta place. Les retrouvailles avec tonton Dean ne m'ont pas semblait bien chaleureuse. Lana eut une moue.

- Tonton Dean ,répéta la jeune Lang d'un faible sourire. C'est horriblement bizarre. En faite je ne sais pas trop. Dean ne me dit rien qui vaille.

- Laisse lui le temps ça se voit et ça se sent que c'est un type bien. Peut-être que c'est parce que tu as l'impression qu'il t'a retiré ta tante.

Lana fronça les sourcils.

- Oh désolé je ne voulais pas paraître…

- Non laisse tomber je pense que tu n'as pas tout à fait tord ,assura Lana calmement. Et même si parfois les gens ne veulent pas entendre certaines vérités tu dis tout le temps ce qui te semble vrai.

- Ça me perdras ,fit Dawn d'un sourire.

- Non la sincérité je trouve ça bien ,dit-elle avant de tourner la tête.

Dawn suivit son regard et aperçu Clark assied près de la piscine. Elle baissa légèrement les yeux avant de reprendre.

- Tu sais Lang il y a certaines personnes qui sont durent à comprendre, et parfois il faut se résoudre à songer qu'on ne sera jamais absolument tout d'elles.

- Tu y arrives toi ? ,questionna Lana surprise par sa remarque.

- Quoi ?

- A te résoudre à ne pas savoir tout de quelqu'un qui compte pour toi. Dawn tourna de nouveau sa tête vers le jeune Kent poursuivant doucement.

- Pas vraiment… Lana affirma de la tête laissant apparaître un sourire sans joie sur ses lèvres.

- Mais ,reprit Dawn, ce sont l'un de ces conseils qu'on dit aux autres sans arrivé à les appliqué sois même.

--+--

A l'opposé d'elles le jeune Kent observait les deux jeunes filles fixement. Étrangement il avait l'impression qu'elles parlaient de lui. Will vint soudainement le sortir de ses pensées.

- C'est qui que tu regardes comme ça ? Clark leva la tête vers le jeune homme.

- Comment ça, je comprends pas ? Will se baissa précisant.

- C'est Lana ou Dawn que tu regarde avec ces yeux là ?

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parle c'est ridicule.

Will eut un léger sourire.

- Kent sans le vouloir tu viens de répondre à ma question. Le jeune Kent observa le jeune Dawson se redressait avant de s'en allait. Où voulait-il en venir ? Il n'était pas sûr de le savoir ,n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Clark soupira.

- Hé fait pas cette tête ,ajouta Dawn s'asseyant à ses côtés. Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Non rien j'étais juste ailleurs. Dawn le regarda durant quelques secondes avant de tourner la tête résignée. Elle lui tendit un verre de limonade avant que Clark ne reprenne.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parliez Lana et toi ?

- Ah de la pétrolisation de l'eau dans les pays développés ,ajouta Dawn le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Oh allez tu peux me le dire.

- Désolée ce sont des trucs de filles et les trucs de filles restent entres filles.

- Je suis sûr que ce n'était pas un truc de fille ,reprit Clark dans sa barbe.

- Et si au lieu d'insister comme un forcené tu allais tout simplement lui demandait.

- C'est à toi que je le demande ,affirma le jeune Kent du tac au tac.

- Argh ,fit Dawn entre les dents, tu m'agaces je vais voir Fordman.

- Non reste plutôt ,précipita Clark la tirant par le bras.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, tu as vu une araignée ? Le jeune homme lui lança un regard entendu.

- Dawn j'ai pas confiance en ce type, il a sauté sur toi la dernière fois que vous vous êtes retrouvé seul alors je préfère que tu reste près de moi okay ?

Dawn eut un sourire attendrit.

- On croirait entendre Will vous êtes adorable tout les deux ,continua-t-elle avant de se lever. Clark la tira de nouveau par le bras.

- Dawn je suis sérieux. Il fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre, tu es une fille très belle de plus en maillot de bain. Alors qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver ?

- Je ne te connaissais pas avec une imagination aussi tordu derrière la tête ,assura la jeune fille un sourire en coin.

Clark eut un regard accusateur à l'adresse de le jeune fille avant de diriger ses yeux vers Whitney et alors qu'il se retournait de nouveau vers Dawn pour ajouter quelque chose il n'aperçu plus la jeune fille. Dawn avait profité de son inattention pour enfin se lever. Il aperçu la jeune Mills se dirigeait vers le jeune footballeur. Clark donna un coup de pied à la surface de l'eau soupirant doucement,

- Elle se moque de moi.

--+--

Chloé passa devant la chaise longue de Lana apercevant la jeune fille dévorait Clark des yeux.

- Arrête de le regarder comme ça. Lana cligna des yeux sortant subitement de sa rêverie.

- Pardon tu disais ? Chloé s'assied à son tour poursuivant,

- Ma pauvre je t'ai dérangé en pleine transe. Tu devrais pas te torturer comme ça.

- Tu sais je n'arrive même pas à la détester.

- Qui ça Dawn ?

- Oui c'est une fille gentille comme tout, franche et déterminée.

- Tu remarqueras qu'elle s'entant beaucoup mieux avec la gente masculine ,siffla la jeune Sullivan.

- Chloé je t'en pris tu ne l'as connaît même pas.

- Parce que toi oui. Quelques semaines après son arrivée cette fille me menace dans les toilettes du lycée et toi tu veux que je m'entende bien avec elle. Hein désolé Lana mais très peu pour moi.

- N'empêche je comprends que Clark tienne à elle.

- Oh non tu ne vas pas recommencé.

- Quoi ? ,questionna Lana dérangée.

- Dis moi tu ne comptes pas faire une dépression nerveuse ou quelque chose du genre ?

- Non !

- Alors c'est moi que tu compte tuer. Lana soupira exaspérée.

- Parfois Chloé on ne peut vraiment pas te parler ,assura Lana avant de se lever. Will qui approchait précisa alors,

- Lana je t'empreinte ton transat.

- Vas-y je t'en prie installe toi je ne compte pas m'y asseoir d'aussitôt ,continua-t-elle jetant un regard froid à Chloé. Will s'assied se tournant vers la jeune Sullivan.

- Ça va pas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Laisse tomber juste des trucs de filles.

- Ah oui des trucs de fille ,affirma Will d'un sourire. Chloé lui rendit son sourire avant d'avancer son visage vers le sien.

- Tu me mets de la crème solaire ,réclama-t-elle.

--+--

Lana contourna la piscine, elle se retourna jetant un coup d'œil aux deux tourtereaux qu'elle venait de laisser. Lorsqu'elle se retourna de nouveau elle évita de justesse de heurter Clark.

- Oh désolé ,s'excusa Lana.

- Ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave. Sur ce la jeune Lang eut un léger sourire embarrassé avant de reprendre sa route. Clark la regarda s'éloigné sans rien dire. Il mourrait d'envie de lui parler mais pour dire quoi, il n'en avait pas l'ombre d'une idée. Il décida tout de fois de se lancer en admettant qu'il est un peu de chance.

- Lana… ,débuta-t-il n'ayant aucune idée de ce qu'il dirait ensuite. La jeune Lang se retourna. Il s'avança vers elle en espérant qu'entre temps il aurait bien une idée. Lana leva les sourcils attendant qu'il poursuivre. Il eut un sourire nerveux. La jeune fille le fixant en cet instant était si renversante. Il se força à penser à autre chose sachant pertinemment que cela ne l'aiderait pas. Il s'éclaircit la voix et alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche Lana l'interrompit.

- Chloé m'a raconté pour tout à l'heure. _Ouf sauver _,songea Clark soulagé.

- Et que s'est-il passé tout à l'heure ? ,questionna Clark apaisé.

- Et bien Dawn… et toi.

- Oh ,dit-il d'une voix grave, son soulagement parti aussi vite qu'il fut venu. Non Dawn et moi ont faisait juste que rigolé et puis Chloé a juste pensé… et bien qu'on… en faite je ne sais pas réellement à quoi elle a pensé.

Lana affirma silencieusement de la tête avant de poursuivre,

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? Il songea qu'après cela ça ne servait à rien d'essayer de faire la conversation, puisque la jeune fille avait déjà un avis arrêté sur le sujet.

- Non laisse tomber ,assura Clark avant de se retourner. Lana soupira, se rendant bien compte que c'est elle qui venait de le faire fuir.

- Attend Clark. Le jeune Kent s'arrêta. Est-ce que tu m'as trouver indiscrète ?

Il se retourna vers elle reprenant,

- Pourquoi je te trouverais indiscrète tu dis tout haut ce que les autres pensent tout bas au contraire.

Lana affirma silencieusement de la tête. Remarquant sa réaction, il lui parut qu'elle semblait déçu. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de lui parler.

- Lana tu sais… j'ai… j'ai aimé passé du temps avec toi.

La jeune Lang fronça légèrement les sourcils s'avançant d'un pas vers lui,

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Je parle de l'autre jour… la soirée des défis, et… même si on a passé notre temps à se disputer. J'ai réellement aimé passé du temps avec toi.

La jeune Lang le regarda longuement. Elle lui trouva un air attendrissant, sans qu'elle sache vraiment pourquoi elle était touchée par ses paroles. Lana lui fit un sourire posant une main sur son bras. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle se serait jeté dans ses bras et aurait fait en sorte de le couvrir de baiser. Leur moment fut interrompu par Whitney.

- Lana tu ne serais pas où je-… Il s'interrompu à son tour observant Clark et Lana d'un œil douteux. Il lui semblait qu'il avait brisé quelque chose comme si le simple fait qu'il soit là soit embarrassant pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Lana quitta les yeux de Clark qu'elle regardait avec tant de tendresse pour se tourner vers Whitney. Le jeune Fordman respira profondément tandis que Clark baissait timidement la tête. Le jeune footballeur n'ajouta pas un mot se rendant à l'intérieur du chalet. Lana l'imita, suivit peu de temps après par Chloé et Will. Le jeune Kent releva la tête soufflant longuement. Il sentit la présence de Dawn à ses côtés.

- Tu trouves ça juste toi ? ,demanda-t-il.

- Quoi qu'il embrasse d'autre fille en secret alors qu'il lui semble si insupportable qu'elle regarde un autre garçon dans les yeux que lui ?

- Non ,dit-il doucement. Qu'il n'est rien mérité pour l'avoir.

**--**

**Centre Ville de Métropolis**

Alors que le soleil descendait doucement du ciel. La jeune Mills sortit d'un taxi. Elle leva les yeux vers la grande édifice, un parmi tant d'autres de grattes ciels s'étirant à l'infini vers un but résolument perdu. Dawn entra dans la Banque Central de Métropolis. Elle observa les guichets ainsi que les différents bureaux ouvert aux clients. L'atmosphère était chargée presque étouffante. Des longues queues s'entremêlaient dans une patience que Dawn ne connaissait que trop peu. Elle soupira longuement. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à s'adresser à l'accueil la jeune fille observa quelque chose d'embarrassant.

- Oh non !

Dawn se retourna, donnant dos aux guichets. La jeune Mills venait de remarqué l'apparition soudaine de sa mère. Elle se maudit de ne pas y avoir penser plutôt après tout sa mère passait le plus clair de son temps à Métropolis, le Daily Planet y était à deux pas. La jeune Mills s'avança vers la sorti de l'établissement à grande enjambée si il arrivait que sa mère la voit ici elle ne serait pas lui mentir. Elle se posa la question à sois même c'est vrai après tout que faisait-elle dans cette banque ? Elle même se le demandait alors qu'elle ne cessait de se répéter qu'elle n'avait rien pour accéder au coffre du Dr Bryce. Dawn jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de sa mère avant de faire profile bas, lorsque la jeune Mills se retourna, elle se cogna sur quelqu'un. Ses affaires ainsi que celle porté par l'inconnu s'éparpillèrent sur le sol. C_e n__'__était vraiment pas le moment _,songea Dawn énervée contre elle-même.

- Vraiment désolée ,assura-t-elle avant de se baisser.

- Vous auriez pu faire attention ,ajouta l'homme d'un ton irrité.

Le jeune homme l'imita. Se baissant trop rapidement les deux jeunes gens se cognèrent la tête.

- Aïe ,déclara Dawn. Et vous vous ne pourriez pas faire un peu attention peut-être. Le jeune homme redressa la tête excédé. Dawn ne fut pas presser de savoir la suite, le visage du jeune homme laissait présagé une arrogance jamais connu sur la planète. Pourtant lorsque les yeux de l'étranger rencontrèrent les siens, le visage de l'inconnu autrefois si colérique s'adoucit instantanément. Ses yeux la fixèrent pendant de longues secondes avant d'esquisser un sourire. Le regard du jeune homme lui donna la chair de poule et un étrange sentiment de solitude jamais connu auparavant prit corps d'elle. Dawn venait de reconnaître le visage qui la regardait à présent avec des yeux si contemplateur.

- On ne sait pas déjà rencontrer ? ,débuta le jeune homme ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la jeune Mills. Dawn eut un rictus déplaisant.

- Mais bien sûre ,ironisa t-elle avant de ramasser ses affaires. La jeune Mills se leva aussitôt, suivit de près par le jeune homme.

- Je suis sérieux ce n'est pas une technique de drague bidon je suis sûr que…

Dawn l'arrêta d'un signe de main.

- Désolé je suis pressée on… on m'attend.

- Votre fiancé peut-être ? ,questionna-t-il avançant d'un pas.

- Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez l'impression de me connaître que cela vous permet d'être indiscret.

Il eut un large sourire, ses yeux semblaient rayonnés de plaisir.

- Vous savez qui je suis ? ,questionna-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait valorisant. La jeune fille eut un sourire amer.

_Le pire des enfoirés, le maître chanteur qui tient une épée de Damoclès sur ma tête, tu es le fils à papa le plus ignoble qui met été le dégoût de rencontrer et j'en passe…_

- Bien sûre ,fit Dawn entre les dents. Dites moi qui ici ne connaît pas Lex Luthor ?

**--**

**Le Chalet**

Clark assied dans le salon restait songeur. Il avait l'impression que tout dans sa tête était chamboulé ces derniers temps. Clark posa son regard sur le piano, resongeant soudainement au morceau que Dawn avait joué hier soir. Il aurait tout donner pour le réentendre de nouveau. Une voix le sortit pourtant de ses pensées.

- Will. Le jeune Kent se tourna vers Whitney et Will discutant un peu plus loin.

- Dis tu ne serais pas où est Dawn ?

- Non pourquoi ? ,questionna Will soupçonneux. Apercevant le regard de Clark Whitney sembla perplexe.

- Il fallait juste que je lui parle ,dit-il lentement afin que chaque mot soit prit en compte.

- De quoi ? ,insista le jeune Dawson. Whitney quitta Clark des yeux se tournant vers Will dérouté.

- D'un truc qui nous concerne elle et moi ,continua-t-il du même ton.

- Ne t'approche plus de Dawn ,dit Will doucement.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu as très bien comprit ne t'approche plus d'elle. Dawn est trop bien pour toi lâche l'affaire tu n'arriveras à rien avec elle.

Clark ne put s'empêcher d'étouffer un rire. Will tourna sa tête vers lui étonné de le voir.

- Qu'est-ce que t'a à t'esclaffer toi si ça ne comptais qu'à moi j'interdirais formellement à Dawn de traîner avec des nazes pareils.

- Signale le moi le jour où Dawn t'obéiras formellement Will ,assura le jeune Kent agacé.

- Tu sais quoi Clark si Dawn et moi étions encore à L.A sous aucun prétexte elle traînerait avec des types de votre genre à l'heure actuelle.

Clark leva les épaules déclarant,

- Peut-être ou peut-être pas… je penses que tu l'as sous estime Will après tout elle traîne bien avec toi et tu n'es que son jardinier.

Le visage de Will se décomposa à la seconde tandis que Clark laissait un large sourire s'installait sur ses lèvres. Se rendant à l'extérieur le jeune Kent lança amusé.

- Bonne chance pour la cohabitation de la chambre.

Dans la chambre Dawn et Clark discutaient de tout et de rien. La journée avait passé comme un éclair et Dawn regrettait presque de devoir retournait chez elle demain. Clark rangeait quelques affaires à travers la chambre tandis que Dawn couchait sur le lit réfléchissait depuis déjà de longues minutes. Sa rencontre avec Lex Luthor l'intriguait, il était si froid. Le seul moment où elle avait l'impression que cela avait changé était lorsque leur regard s'était croisé. A ce jour rien qui ne l'arrange. Elle avait perçu en lui comme quelque chose de sombre, comme un voile. Pas de la tristesse mais bien pire quelque chose de puissant quelque chose de violent. Cette homme était menaçant elle l'avait ressenti à la seconde où elle avait fait sa connaissance. Pourtant une chaleur étrange semblait émané soudainement de lui quand il l'a contemplé comme si de son côté elle-même en perdait. Lex Luthor était il vraiment comme tout le monde parlait de lui ou était il encore bien pire ?

- Un sou pour tes pensées Dawn. La jeune fille sortit de sa rêverie tournant sa tête vers Clark.

- Désolé Kent mais mes songes valent bien plus que ça.

- Si tu te voyez… Clark eut un léger sourire avant de reprendre. Lorsque tu es dans tes pensées, tu as l'air très concentré et tu fronce les sourcils comme si tu étais en train de prendre un choix décisif. Parfois ça me plairait de savoir ce que tu penses.

- Moi aussi ça me plairait de savoir ce que tu penses, mais pour l'instant moi je ne te fixe pas en attendant d'enfin pouvoir lire dans tes pensées.

- Désolé ,fit-il d'un léger sourire. Il soupira retournant à son occupation.

- Dawn on part demain si tu te mettais toi aussi à ranger tes affaires ça serait génial.

- Plus tard là j'ai pas envie ,ajouta-t-elle s'étirant.

- On y voit plus clair, y'en a partout.

- N'importe quoi. Il n'y a aucune affaire m'appartenant qui traîne dans cette chambre ,ajouta la jeune Mills posant ses mains derrière sa tête.

- Tu veux parier ,déclara le jeune homme soulevant un soutien gorge. Dawn se leva aussitôt s'empressant de le lui retirer des mains.

- Lâche ça tout de suite, si tu ne veux pas que je te traite de pervers !

- Je te demande pardon qui me les met sous le nez. Dawn le toisa du regard, Clark accusa le coup.

- Excuse moi j'ai oublié ça arrive ,ajouta-t-elle le contournant. Et puis ne t'avise plus de toucher à mes sous vêtements.

- Je vois pas pourquoi je retenterais l'expérience ,ajouta-t-il se rendant dans la salle de bain. Dawn redressa la tête suivant le jeune Kent du regard.

- Comment je dois le prendre ? ,interrogea-t-elle les yeux ronds.

- En faite Dawn ,reprit le jeune Kent de la pièce à côté, ton portable à sonner tout à l'heure mais tu n'étais pas là.

- Oui je l'ai oublié quand je suis allée faire un tour, expliqua la jeune Mills.

- Ah et… euh sans indiscrétion où étais tu ? ,continua Clark réapparaissant dans la chambre.

- Ah j 'étais… allée faire un peu de lèche vitrine ,mentit Dawn.

- Et tu n'as rien acheter ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? ,questionna-t-il avec curiosité.

- Oh j'en sais trop rien.

- Whitney n'a pas arrêté de poser des questions. Tu sais pourquoi il est autant derrière toi ?

- Non je vois pas.

- Tu n'as pas une idée ? ,enchaîna le jeune Kent. Dawn se tourna vers lui.

- Je t'en pose des questions ! ,s'agaça la jeune Mills. Clark leva un sourcil, la fixant avec insistance. Dawn baissa légèrement la tête… _Qu__'__Est-ce qui me prends de réagir ainsi. On dirait une vrai petite sauvage. Il faut que j__'__arrête d__'__être sur la défensive. _Elle releva ses yeux vers le jeune Kent, confuse.

- Je suis vraiment désolée.

- Tu es sur la défensive ,affirma-t-il comme lisant dans ses pensées.

- Non ,fit Dawn trouvant la situation drôlement paradoxale.

- Si et ce n'était pas une question. Dawn soupira longuement. Depuis que tu es revenu tu es bizarre c'est pour ça que je voulais savoir si tout allait bien. Je n'aimerais pas qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose de moche.

Dawn respira profondément. _Il s__'__inquiète pour moi !_

- Clark ça va aller je suis-…

- Une grande fille je sais tu me le dis bien assez souvent. La jeune fille eut un faible sourire.

- Mais tâche d'être prudente, n'oublie pas que quoi que tu dises ou face tu reste une fille et cette ville reste un endroit infesté de requin ,affirma le jeune Kent avant de refaire de nouveau un voyage dans la salle de bain. Dawn soupira son regard posait sur le sol. _Tu ne crois pas si bien dire _,songea-t-elle avant de se laisser de nouveau tomber sur le lit.

Clark était sortit s'aéré sur le grand balcon. D'ici la ville n'était plus du tout camouflé par ses grands sapins qui entouraient les environs. Bizarrement même ici l'air semblé plus respirable qu'en ville. Pourtant la nuit c'est la ville incrusté de toutes ses lumières qui était la plus belle à regarder. La vue était sublime presque relaxante et attractive.

- Je ne te dérange pas ? ,questionna une voix derrière lui. Clark se retourna vers Lana. Il lui fit un sourire.

- Bien sûre que non. La jeune fille s'avança vers lui s'installant à ses côtés.

- C'est vraiment très beau ,affirma-t-elle.

- Oui.

Lana lui jeta un rapide regard avant de poursuivre,

- De mon côté j'ai été littéralement virée de la chambre par Will et Chloé et toi c'est quoi ta raison d'être ici ?

Clark eut un rire fixant un instant l'horizon. Lana en profita pour le jaugeait, complètement sous le charme.

- Je laisse Dawn ranger ses affaires il en a tellement partout que je préfère m'effacer un instant avant qu'elle ne me traite de gros dégoûtant.

Lana eut un sourire.

- Désordonnée ?

- Très désordonné ,confirma Clark affirmant de la tête. Lana eut un faible sourire avant de reporter son regard sur la ville pleine de lumière.

- Whitney m'a dit qu'il y a eut une petite alternation entre Will et toi tout à l'heure.

- Oh rien de grave ,rassura Clark. J'ai juste l'impression que Will se croit le maître du monde.

- Parfois j'ai aussi cette impression ,dit-elle amusée. Ils échangèrent un rire.

- C'est souvent à cause de ça que Chloé est jalouse de Dawn il est tellement protecteur avec elle.

- Je ne peux pas vraiment l'en vouloir ils ont grandi ensemble et comme ils débarquent tout les deux dans une nouvelle ville il souhaite juste garder un œil sur elle afin que personne ne lui fasse de mal. Il faut le comprendre… je crois que j'en ferais autant pour Chloé… ou pour toi.

Lana leva la tête vers lui agréablement surprise.

- Vraiment ? Clark pinça ses lèvres gêné. Et bien merci ,continua-t-elle satisfaite. Un léger silence s'installa pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. Clark finit par briser ce léger malaise qui s'était installé.

- Tu as déjeuner avec Dean et Nell ce midi n'est-ce pas ? ,poursuivit Clark. Lana affirma de la tête.

- Oui.

- Et alors ? Lana leva les épaules incertaine.

- J'en sais rien ça m'a parut bizarre. J'essaye de me dire que si Dean fait le bonheur de ma tante alors je serais toujours réjouie pour elle.

- C'est vrai que ta tante à l'air épanouie ,fit remarqué Clark.

- Pour être épanouie elle l'est s'est vrai, mais ça me rassure je l'envierais presque.

Clark se tourna vers elle un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Kent ,déclara la voix de Dawn au loin. La jeune fille apparut à l'embrassure des portes-fenêtres.

- Oh pardon Clark je ne savais pas que tu étais accompagné. Lana eut un léger sourire embarrassé.

- Et bien s'était juste pour te signaler que j'avais fini alors tu peux revenir qu'en ça te chante… mais te presse pas. Oui je veux dire prend ton temps. Je ne voudrais pas vous avoir interrompu.

Clark et Lana la regardèrent, Dawn se sentit de trop.

- Bon dans ce cas je vous laisse. Bonne nuit Lang.

- Bonne nuit Dawn. Sur ce la jeune Mills ferma la porte-fenêtre avant de se rendre de nouveau à la chambre amusé par leur réaction.

Quelques temps plus tard alors que l'heure se faisait tardive pratiquement toutes les lumières s'étaient éteintes dans le chalet tandis que la jeune Mills parlait encore avec le jeune Kent.

- Clark même si on a un seul lit je t'ai déjà dit qu'on pouvaient le partagé ça ne me gênerai pas ,affirma Dawn.

- Je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée ,continua Clark sortant de la salle de bain.

- Will et moi on a dormit des centaines de fois ensemble regarde je suis toujours en vie.

- C'est différent vous vous connaissez depuis que vous êtes enfant, nous c'est pas pareille ,déclara-t-il tirant les rideaux.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte c'est mon jardinier…

Le jeune Kent eut un rire.

- Clark ,fit-elle d'une voix traînante, je promets de ne pas me jeter sur toi dans ton sommeil ni de te lancer des coups de pied.

Le jeune Kent secoua la tête mi-amusé mi-hésitant.

- Je sais pas c'est étrange.

- C'est la première fois que tu dors avec une fille ?

- Peut-être bien ,fit-il d'un ton faussement mystérieux.

- Écoute c'est pas comme si tu trompais Lana puisque c'est pas pareil nous on est ami. Et puis tu sais moi je dis ça pour toi un fauteuil ce n'est pas très agréable ça serait bête que tu te déplace des vertèbres.

- Ça risque pas ,assura Clark d'un sourire.

- Bien fait comme tu veux au moins je te l'aurais proposé tu ne pourras pas te plaindre d'avoir dormi deux nuits sur un canapé ramolli.

- T'as le don de poussé les gens à bout Dawn.

Elle eut un sourire angélique avant de baisser légèrement la tête. Elle poursuivit alors,

- Bonne nuit Clark.

- Bonne nuit princesse. Sur ce la jeune fille éteint la lumière avant de s'enfonça sous ces couettes. Clark resta un moment debout au milieu de la pièce. Il roula des yeux avant de s'y résigné.

- Bon je le fais parce que ce lit est immense.

- N'oublie pas d'éteindre ta lumière ,reprit la jeune fille sa voix étouffé par la couette.

- Bien sûre ,ajouta-t-il s'exécutant avant de se rendre à son tour sous les couvertures.

**_--_**

**_Le lendemain_**

Clark et Dawn dormaient encore. Le chalet était étrangement silencieux en ce début de matinée. Les deux jeunes gens sans même s'en rende compte avaient fini par s'assoupir l'un dans les bras de l'autre. La tête de Dawn tendrement poser sur le torse du jeune Kent tandis que Clark un sourire bienveillant sur le visage respirait silencieusement. Mais leur paisible étreinte fut brutalement interrompu. Les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent aussitôt lorsqu'un saut d'eau glacial leur parvenu au visage.

- Debout ,s'écria Will. Dawn passa une main sur son visage afin d'identifié le coupable tandis que Clark ouvrait difficilement les yeux grognant d'énervement. La jeune Mills s'emporta subitement.

- Imbécile qu'est-ce qui te prend hein ?!

- Vous pouvez me dire ce que vous faites dans le même lit !

- Ça se voit pas on dormait ,poursuivit Clark d'une voix encore fatigué.

- Avant que tu nous balance ton eau sortit tout droit du Titanic !

- Je vous apprends un truc les enfants ça ne se fait pas de dormir dans le même lit, et surtout enlacé comme vous l'étiez ,affirma Will.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué il n'y a qu'un seul lit dans cette chambre ! Et je te rappelle que c'est par ta faute que nous en sommes arriver à là. T'aurait préféré quoi que Kent vienne dormir avec toi ! Will se raidit sur place.

- On ne faisait rien de mal ,assura Clark.

- C'est des choses qui se font pas c'est tout ,répliqua Will énervé.

- Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire hein ? T'es pas concerné ! ,ajouta Dawn excédée.

- Non bien sûre j'aime juste l'odeur de la testostérone dès le matin ,s'écria Will.

- Je comprends pas comment tout le monde circulent dans notre chambre comme dans un moulin ,fit Clark d'une voix ensommeillé.

- Et Kent n'a pas tord ! C'est quoi cette manie d'entrer dans la chambre des gens pour leur jeter un saut d'eau à la figure hein Dawson !

- Dawn il est urgent qu'on parle toi et moi ,reprit Will la prenant par le poignée.

- Non va t'en ! ,ajouta Dawn s'extirpant. Clark intervenu.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend Will laisse la !

Le jeune Dawson soupira contrarié il avait l'impression que Dawn et Clark se liguaient contre lui pour lui montraient à quel point il avait tord. Avait-il si mal réagit que cela ? Après tout dans son esprit Dawn était comme quelqu'un de sa famille.

La jeune fille soupira observant le jeune Dawson claquait la porte. Dawn resta un instant à observer l'entrée ,irritée. Elle était vraiment contrarié que Will réagisse ainsi.

- Je suis vraiment désolée ,murmura Dawn. Clark souffla à son tour poursuivant,

- C'est rien… c'est rien. Un silence installa avant que Clark ne fasse remarqué.

- Dis Will a raconté qu'on était enlacé l'un dans les bras de l'autre tu penses que c'est vrai.

- J'en sais rien il a du rêver ,ajouta Dawn décompressant. De nouveau un silence suivit la dernière remarque de la jeune Mills. Elle sembla apercevoir que Clark et elle étaient plutôt proche dans l'immensité de ce lit. Elle se tourna vers le jeune Kent et eut un faible sourire à son air.

- Si tu voyais ta tête ,assura-t-elle amusé. Clark secoua la tête afin d'essorer ses cheveux.

- Hé ,fit Dawn le poussant.

Deux silhouettes couraient à travers la foulé d'arbre. Un jeune homme brun en tête courait en tenu de sport suivit d'une jeune fille blonde. Dawn s'arrêta de courir épuisée.

- Arrête de gesticuler de tout les côtés je crois que je vais m'évanouir. Clark s'arrêta à son tour se tournant vers la jeune Mills.

- Je t'avais dit que faire du jogging avec moi ne serait pas facile ,assura le jeune Kent. Dawn posa ses mains sur ses genoux respirant profondément,

- Tu te… moque… de moi… tu n'es même… pas essoufflé.

- On croirait entendre Stevie dans Malcolm in the middle ,se moqua-t-il. Dawn voulu répondre mais n'y trouva pas la force Clark eut un rire. Elle entreprit tout de fois.

- Avec toi… dans les parages… Wolverine… à du soucis à se faire ,articula-t-elle avec difficulté. Clark la regarda et sembla se sentir coupable. Se prenant de pitié il continua,

- Ma pauvre Dawn tu veux que je te porte ?

- Oh il y a donc de la sensibilité au fond de toi. Clark la regarda de haut, elle comprit aussitôt que si elle ne tenait pas à rentrer à pied elle devait s'y prendre autrement.

- Oui je veux bien mon Clarkounet ,fit-elle d'une petite voix. Si tu promets de ne pas me faire tombé.

- Ça n'arrivera plus je te l'ai déjà dit ,assura Clark se baissant. Il se releva la jeune fille sur son dos.

- Dis donc vous ne vous quittez plus tout les deux ,annonça une voix. Clark et Dawn levèrent leur tête d'un même mouvement.

- Lana ,fit Clark d'un murmure. Dawn resserra sa prise autour de lui. Clark lui jeta un regard.

- Est un peu confiance en moi.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ,reprit Lana.

- J'ai peur que Clark me laisse tomber.

- Oui c'est vrai que l'autre fois… ,assura Lana d'une légère moue. A ta place je ne retenterais pas l'expérience. Clark eut un sourire baissant la tête. Dawn sourit à son tour avant de reprendre.

- J'ai confiance… du moins j'essaye.

Lana pinça ses lèvres avant de s'avancer d'un pas vers le couple.

- Je viens vous signalez qu'on s'en va dans une heure et demi. Apparemment Will n'a pas pu vous le dire tout à l'heure. Dawn détourna la tête tandis que Clark rougit.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il est contrarié.

- Ne t'en fait pas ,reprit Dawn, il l'est contre moi.

- Non contre nous ,rectifia Clark.

- C'est-à-dire ? ,questionna Lana levant les sourcils. Clark et Dawn s'éclaircirent la voix en même temps.

- C'est… c'est… ,bégaya Clark.

- C'est une longue histoire ,affirma Dawn. Bon désolé Lana mais on doit aller boucler nos valises et le temps de savoir qui prendra la salle de bain en premier risque de prendre plus de temps que la préparation…

- On doit y aller c'est ça ? ,compléta Clark.

- Tu y es beau brun.

Lana eut un sourire sans joie, elle sentit une chaleur immense faire de son cœur l'équivalent d'un mot. Le jeune Kent lui fit un sourire à son tour avant de s'en aller transportant Dawn sur son dos. La jeune Lang se retourna les observant longuement. Avant qu'il n'atteigne la lisière de la forêt elle put entendre Dawn déclarait amusée.

- C'est fou ce que tu es grand. Tu mesures combien ?

- 1m 90.

- Du haut de mes 1m 65 la vie me parait soudainement plus petite. Clark eut un rire.

**--**

Ils étaient en route depuis déjà une heure sur la grande route déserte reliant Métropolis à Smallville. Une fois de plus une sorte de relayage s'était effectué pour la conduite de la voiture. Cette fois Dawn c'était porté garante assise près de Clark elle s'amusait à lui raconter des techniques de dragues bidons au détriment du jeune homme.

- Imagine que tu veux aller au ciné avec une fille. Mais alors que tu demandes deux places pour aller voir un film, Lana te dit qu'elle n'aime pas trop ce genre là. En faite elle préférerait aller voir un autre film du style… euh du style le Seigneur des Anneaux ou non plus récent Le Monde de Narnia mais problème tu ne l'as pas vu qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Clark soupira tournant sa tête vers la jeune Mills.

- Pardonne moi de te contredire Dawn mais à ce jour tout le monde à vu le Seigneur des Anneaux…

- Clark ! Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?… ,insista-t-elle. Je vais te le dire parce que tu m'agace. Tu demandes à Lana si elle est libre demain, puis tu demande au vendeur si demain à la même heure il n'y aurait pas une séance du film que Lana souhaite voir. Tu les prends puis tu propose à Lana de venir voir la première partit du film avec toi quelques parts. Et si t'a de la chance peut-être que pendant les scènes un peu angoissante la petite se jettera sur tes genoux.

Clark leva un sourcil.

- Dawn c'est le Seigneur des Anneaux pas l'Exorciste tu les trouves où les scènes angoissantes ? Faudrait vraiment manquer de courage pour avoir peur devant un film pareil. A part si toi tu sursaute à chaque fois que Frelon soulève une pierre.

Dawn eut une mimique,

- Ben quoi je suis désolée mais dans le dernier volet l'araignée et les orques ne sont vraiment pas beau à voir.

- Trouillarde !

--+--

Le temps s'effilochant Dawn avait du passer le volant à Will. Un silence tendu s'était installé entre eux depuis le début de sa conduite. Will lui jetait des regards tellement foudroyant que Dawn en avait des frissons. S'arrêtant à un stop il en profita pour lui jetait de nouveau un regard déplaisant.

- Tu vas continuer encore comme ça longtemps ? ,s'énerva-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ça te dérange ?

- Non pas plus que ça ,assura la jeune Mills. Mais moi je dis ça pour toi comme ça tu seras au moins que tes regards ne me font ni chaud ni froid mon pauvre ,mentit la jeune fille. Will eut un sourire en coin.

- Quoi ?

- Tu mens ,affirma-t-il.

- Arrête de te croire placer mieux que quiconque pour déterminer mes humeurs Will.

- Ah oui et qui les connaît mieux que moi ?

- Je les connais mieux que toi.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qui cloche avec toi Dawn ? ,déclara-t-il entre les dents.

- Il n'y a rien qui cloche.

- Très bien ,fit-il d'une voix déterminé.

- Quoi ? ,déclara Dawn irritée. Dit moi qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire de pire Will hein. Faire des zig zag avec la voiture jusqu'à ce que tu attends de moi se fasse ou peut-être que tu vas encore t'adresser à mon père, non j'ai mieux tu vas échangé nos contrôles à notre prochain devoirs. Elle eut un rire nerveux. Si tu savais comme ton attitude est puérile.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui est puérile Dawn !

- Ah oui ,s'emporta la jeune fille. Parce que tu penses que faire en sorte que Clark et moi ont se retrouvent dans la même chambre s'est pas puérile peut-être. En sachant que tu passais tout ton temps dans la chambre des filles alors que tu aurais très bien pu la prendre avec Chloé. Ce n'est pas puérile que tu jettes de l'eau sur Clark et moi seulement parce que nous dormions dans le même lit. Ta jalousie maladive et ta paranoïa aigu l'est davantage croit moi !

- N'attends pas de moi que je te fasse des excuses Dawn ,ajouta le jeune Dawson du même ton. La jeune fille le fusilla à son tour du regard, ne relevant pas sa réponse elle se rendit au fond de la voiture.

Installé Dawn se mit à observer le paysage à travers les fenêtres avec rage lorsqu'une voix vint soudainement l'interrompre.

- Dawn ,fit Clark d'une voix à peine audible. La jeune fille se tourna vers le jeune Kent les traits tirés. Clark la scruta. Dawn soupira essayant de se calmait.

- J'ai parlé avec Will ,déclara-t-elle.

- Oui figure toi que le son ne s'arrête pas entre les quelques centimètres de siège qui nous sépare. Dawn leva la tête vers Chloé, Whitney et Lana qui la dévisageaient discrètement.

- Tu as entendu ils… ils ont tous entendu.

Clark affirma silencieusement de la tête.

- Oye ,fit-elle lasse. Clark eut un sourire avant que Dawn ne pose sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je suis désolée ,fit-elle sa voix étouffé par la chemise de Clark.

- Je t'en veux pas, tu sais. C'est pas grave je te conseille de laisser tomber.

- Vraiment ? ,questionna Dawn se rappelant qu'elle avait fait allusion à Chloé ainsi qu'à eux deux dormant dans le même lit.

- Mais oui ça va aller je te dis ,rassura le jeune Kent.

- Merci ,ajouta-t-elle déroutée.

- Et puis à moi aussi il m'a déjà parlé.

- Quoi ? ,reprit Dawn se redressant.

- Au chalet, et devant la voiture ,continua-t-il.

- Ah oui et qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? ,poursuivit Dawn étonnée.

- Et bien le genre de chose que j'ai dit à Whitney si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

- Oh ,fit-elle doucement. Tu veux dire lorsque Whitney m'avait déjà…

- Oh que oui ,assura Clark affirmant de la tête.

- Clark je suis encore une fois désolée je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend. Il réagit comme un mari jaloux c'est dingue.

- Tu sais Dawn je ne peux pas l'en vouloir, c'est ton ami et je comprends qu'il est envie de te protégé.

- Là les mecs vous êtes un peu excessif ,ajouta-t-elle se tournant de nouveau vers la vitre. Après quelques secondes elle se retourna de nouveaux vers le jeune Kent poursuivant,

- Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire avec Whitney ? Tu es allé lui dire quelque chose ?

Clark s'éclaircit la voix avant de détourner la tête.

- Oh ,fit-elle ahuri.

- Quoi ? ,questionna t-il.

- Tu viens d'éviter ma question.

- N'importe quoi ,fit-il d'un faible sourire.

- Si je t'ai vu je te l'ai poser puis plus rien et tu as tourné la tête. Ça signifie quoi ça ?

- Que tu es parano !

--+--

Clark s'était assoupie et tandis que pratiquement tout les passagers en faisait de même la jeune Mills n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Elle observait ,toujours autant remontée, Will et Chloé se bécotait sur les premiers sièges. Dawn roula des yeux encore énervé contre lui. Elle resongea à l'initiative de tout raconter à Will cette envisagement partit aussi vite qu'il fut venu. Impossible même si Will était compréhensif et tolérant (à ses heures) il fourrerait comme il avait l'habitude son nez ou il ne faudrait pas. Un défaut qu'il avait sûrement hérité d'elle. Pourtant elle ne souhaitait pas qu'il aille faire face à son père pour tout lui jeter au nez. Dans un premier temps ça ne servirait à rien et si tout cela venait à remonter aux oreilles de Ed ,travaillant pour Lex Luthor ou non, tout cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour plus de personne qu'à l'origine. Will ne pouvait pas comprendre cela. Aussi elle appréhendait autre chose. Même si Will s'en était aperçu par lui-même elle avait effectivement peur qu'il soit déçu de tout ses mensonges qu'elle s'était empressé de lui jeter à la figure. Will ne méritait pas tout ça, Dawn en était consciente pourtant la situation devrait rester ainsi jusqu'à son départ. _Deux semaines_ ,songea-t-elle en soupirant. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bénédiction ou un malheur… malgré tout ça Will lui manquerait atrocement.

Dawn ferma les yeux à son tour essayant de se vider la tête, se détendant légèrement un souvenir passa soudainement dans son esprit. Elle jeta un rapide regard vers le jeune Kent avant de poser son regard sur l'extérieur. Mais maintenant que c'était dans sa mémoire elle n'arrêtait pas d'y penser. Elle attendrait qu'il se réveille et pourtant… Non il fallait qu'elle lui demande. Dawn se retourna vers Clark, elle posa une main sur son épaule,

- Clark… Clark réveille toi.

- On est arrivé ,fit-il doucement.

- Non désolé ,fit-elle confuse. C'est juste que… que j'ai quelque chose à te demander et qui ne peux pas attendre. Clark soupira ouvrant doucement les yeux.

- C'est quoi ? Elle s'éclaircit la voix déclarant doucement,

- Tu sais hier… près de la piscine tu as dit quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

Dawn se redressa légèrement, le regardant fixement.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai que tu me trouve… belle ?

- Dawn tu as encore trop bu.

- Non ! ,affirma-t-elle irritée.

- Quoi tu vas pas me dire que tu m'as réveillé pour ça ? ,fit-il avec lassitude. Dawn leva les épaules résignée. Dans ce cas j'aurais préféré que tu sois saoule ,poursuivit-il refermant les yeux.

- Répond juste par oui ou non et… c'est tout. Clark eut un sourire amusée.

- Oui Dawn tu es très belle.

- Okay ,dit-elle avant de se retourner. Clark la regarda un instant il était quasiment sûr qu'elle reviendrait dessus. Dawn se retourna vers lui de nouveau entrouvrant les lèvres.

- Tu le penses vraiment ?

- Dawn qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ,précipita-t-il. On te l'a pas dit assez en 17 ans ou tu as une soudaine crise d'identité. Dawn leva les sourcils.

- Ben quoi j'ai le droit de m'en assurer tout de même c'est la première fois que tu me complimente.

- Tu exagère… ,fit-il la regardant à la dérobé.

- Je t'assure je commençais sérieusement à croire qu'à tes yeux Lang était la seule fille sur cette planète.

- Lana aussi est très belle ,déclara-t-il.

- Oui ,reprit-elle posant sa tête sur la vitre de la voiture. Clark respira profondément puis après quelques secondes ferma de nouveau les yeux.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus ,ajouta la jeune Mills. Clark eut un rire amusé.

**_A suivre..._**


	24. Il ne m'aura fallu qu'un rêve

**Mois: MAI**

_On essaie de se dire que la réalité vaut mieux que le rêve. On se persuade qu'il vaut mieux ne pas rêver du tout, mais les plus solides d'entre nous les plus déterminer s'accrochent à leurs rêves. _

_Il arrive aussi qu'on se retrouve en face d'un rêve tout neuf qu'on avait jamais envisagé. Un jour on se réveille et puis contre toute attente l'espoir renaît. Et avec un peu de chance on se rencontre en affrontant les événements, en affrontant la vie, que le véritable rêve c'est d'être capable de pouvoir rêver._

**Chez les Mills**

Le soleil descendait doucement sur Smallville lorsque Dawn rentra chez elle. Un silence régnait dans la maison, elle en fut heureuse. Will avait raccompagné Chloé -et par conséquent Lana- chez elles. C'était une bonne chose la jeune fille n'avait réellement pas envie de le voir et elle avait l'intime conviction que c'était réciproque. Malgré tout elle aurait bien voulu rester un peu plus longtemps en compagnie de Clark. Parler avec lui l'apaisait et plus que jamais elle avait besoin de paix. Alors que Dawn retirait sa veste son portable se mit à sonner. La jeune fille observa l'écran, un large sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

- Salut… Non tu ne me dérange pas Clark je viens juste d'arriver… Dis justement je pensais à toi… Elle eut un rire. Vraiment ,reprit-elle commençant à monter les escaliers. Tu m'étonne c'est tout lui ça-…

- Dawn ,l'interrompit une voix.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa un instant surprise avant de mettre fin à la conversation.

- Désolé Clark je dois te laisser… Oui d'accord a plus.

Dawn se retourna lentement examinant l'homme face à elle. Ed avança vers Dawn l'observant d'un air qui s'avéré être indéchiffrable. La jeune Mills leva les sourcils, voyant qu'il ne commençait pas elle entreprit,

- Ed… Vous vous êtes perdu ? Est-ce que je peux vous aider ?

- Quel accueil ,fit-il remarqué.

- Vous préfériez peut-être: s'il vous plait qu'on me donne du papier journal ou je jure que je marche dessus.

Il soupira longuement avant de reprendre.

- Vous êtes en colère contre moi ça se comprend. Dawn crut soudainement saisir.

- Oh je vois… mon père vous a fait la commission. C'est charmant de sa part je me demandais encore comment faire pour mettre au courant tout les pourris de la Terre. Je n'avais pas penser que j'avais mon propre réseau de communication à domicile.

- Arrêtez vous n'y êtes pas.

- C'est l'histoire de ma vie.

Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de poursuivre avec difficulté.

- Je suis… je suis désolé que vous l'ayez apprit ainsi-…

- Vous êtes désolé ? Hein c'est la meilleur. Si je comprends bien vous êtes juste navré que j'ai découvert que vous m'espionniez en douce. Il doit avoir un livre là-dessus: _Comment annoncer à une jeune fille qu'elle est filmée à son insu ?_

- Je vous le répète je suis désolé ,reprit-il simplement. Dawn par contre était loin d'être calme.

- Vous auriez pu très bien pas les faire que ça aurait été pareil. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment on peut en arriver là. Dawn eut un rire sans joie. Bientôt je découvrirais que je vis avec une puce implanté dans le cerveau.

Le jeune homme roula des yeux.

- Ça vous va bien de lever les yeux au ciel… La jeune fille fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre.

- Écoutez je ne sais pas ce que mon père et vous me cachez mais si ça implique que je dois vous avoir sur le dos il en est hors de question. Je vous ai répondu mainte fois que je n'avais pas besoin d'être protéger et encore moins ainsi.

Edward secoua doucement la tête déclarant alors.

- Croyez moi je n'essaye pas de vous protéger. Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils,

- Oh oui je vois alors les vidéos servent à quoi. Votre collection personnelle peut-être.

Ed eut un sourire narquois qui ne plu pas à la jeune fille.

- Ça vous fait rire ?

- Vous êtes si naïve, répliqua-t-il. Dawn crut recevoir une douche froide pour la seconde fois de la journée.

- Moi na… naïve. Elle eut un rictus détournant la tête. Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser qu'un type qui n'a jamais quitté Ploucland me dise ça.

- Vous vous méprenez, les gens en qui vous devriez avoir le plus confiance sont vos ennemis, et… et vous vous familiarisez beaucoup trop avec ce Clark Kent.

Dawn ne releva pas la remarque.

- Vous vous rendez compte que si il apprenait qui vous êtes… Il se rattrapa devant l'air furieux de la jeune Mills. Oh bien sûr je ne me le permettrais pas… mais d'autre si.

Dawn eut l'air effarée.

- Vous me dites de faire confiance en vous qui prenez un malin plaisir à placer des caméras dans ma chambre et à mon père qui n'a pas ne serait ce qu'une once de confiance en moi.

- Quand on voit votre attitude avec le jeune Kent j'ai tendance à le comprendre. Dawn se mordit la lèvre se forçant à résister à l'envie de le gifler. _La violence engendre la violence _,se forçait-elle à se rappeler. Et puis le gifler viendrait à admettre qu'il disait vrai et ça c'était absolument inconcevable.

- Et… et si vous disiez le fond de votre pensé pour changer ,continua-t-elle avec raideur.

Il eut un faible sourire avant de reculer de quelques pas.

- Je ne suis pas venu ce soir ici dans l'intention de vous surveiller croyez le. Mais vu que je vous ai aperçu je voulais juste vous dire que j'étais désolé pour les vidéos. Maintenant que vous acceptiez mes excuses ou pas… ,ajouta-t-il avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Mr Mills.

Dawn l'observa entrer dans la pièce des millions de questions en tête. Elle aurait tellement voulu l'assaillir d'interrogation, mais chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence elle percevait juste son étrange calme et sérénité qui justement au contrario l'énerver tant. Pourquoi passait-il le trois quart de son temps dans cette maison ? Que voulait-il vraiment ? Et le plus important qui était-il réellement ?

--

**Chez les Sullivan**

La porte à peine close Lana se dirigea vers les escaliers de la maison.

- Alors comment était le voyage ? ,questionna Mr Sullivan.

- Géniale ,ajouta Lana entre les dents.

Chloé et son père la regardèrent montait à l'étage soucieux. La jeune Sullivan soupira se tournant vers son paternel,

- Je m'en occupe.

Chloé entra à son tour dans la chambre, Lana était déjà dans son lit.

- Tu as déjà sommeil ? Tu ne veux pas grignoter quelque chose ?

- Ça va je n'ai pas faim merci Chloé. La jeune Sullivan soupira.

- Je t'en pris Lana tu ne vas pas faire la tête toute la soirée parce que tu as apprit que Clark et Dawn ont partagés le même lit.

- Pas du tout je m'en fiche… royalement.

- De toute façon on s'en doutait alors arrête de te mettre dans des états pareils, continua Chloé.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'en moquais. Laisse moi s'il te plait.

- Il est hors de question que je te laisse t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Pas à cause de ça, pas ce soir.

Lana soupira retirant la couverture de son visage.

- Je comprends mieux pourquoi avant qu'on parte du chalet ils disaient tout les deux que Will était énervé contre eux.

- Il a tendance à s'emporter pour rien, fit remarquer Chloé. Lana se redressa subitement, incrédule.

- Tendance à s'importait pour rien ? Pour toi ce n'est rien ça. Si Will dormait avec une autre fille tu le prendrais comment.

Chloé pinça ses lèvres gardant le silence. Elle fit quelques pas dans la pièce puis de poursuivre après quelques secondes.

- Oui bon… ben c'est pas comme si ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal.

- Et toi qui les défend c'est une première ou je rêve.

- C'est juste que Will prend déjà beaucoup trop toute cette histoire à cœur… ça m'énerve juste d'y revenir encore une fois.

- Et bien dans ce cas laisse moi ruminer tranquille je te promets que je ne te gênerait pas Chloé ,reprit-elle se remettant sous ses couvertures.

La jeune Sullivan se sentit mal. Ce n'était pas une manière d'aider ses amis. Mais elle ne sut sérieusement pas quoi lui dire. Elle respira profondément s'avançant vers Lana.

- Bon et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire alors ?

- Tu veux dire à part rester là et m'apitoyer sur mon sort ? J'en ai aucune idée.

- Tu ne comptes pas aller lui parler ? ,questionna la jeune chroniqueuse.

- Et pourquoi faire, tu m'explique ?

- Je sais pas chez les gens normaux normalement quand quelque chose ne va pas on en parle.

- Bien sûre je vais aller le voir et je vais lui dire. Salut Clark je sais que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire mais je ne veux plus que tu revois Dawn ça m'arrangerait.

- Il pourrait dire la même chose avec toi et Whitney Lana ,la fit remarqué Chloé d'une voix à peine audible.

- C'est bon pas la peine de baisser le ton on est que toute les deux dans cette chambre. Chloé soupira,

- Lana franchement je ne sais plus quoi te dire, si au moins tu faisais un effort pour qu'entre toi et lui tout s'arrange. Mais au contraire parfois j'ai l'impression que… que ça ne te concerne pas.

Lana soupira longuement détournant légèrement la tête.

--

**Chez les Kent**

Deux coups se firent entendre à la porte.

- Entrer ,assura Martha de la salle à manger. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Dawn.

- Bonsoir je vous dérange pas trop j'espère ?

- Non pas du tout Dawn.

- Désolée il est tard ,reprit-elle fermant la porte derrière elle.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu ,assura Jonathan apparaissant derrière la porte du réfrigérateur.

- Je voulais me changer les idées et prendre un peu l'air alors j'ai pensé à vous. Martha eut un sourire attendrit avant de poursuivre comme une évidence.

- Tu cherches Clark ?

- Oui ,ajouta Dawn tournant sa tête vers la mère du jeune homme. Il n'est pas dans la grange alors je me suis dit que… Dawn ne finit volontairement pas sa phrase de peur que le mot fasse trop lourd dans sa tentative d'approche.

- Oui tu peux monter il est dans chambre.

- Merci ,fit Dawn grimpant aussitôt les escaliers.

Martha et Jonathan s'échangèrent un sourire alors que Dawn tapait à la porte de la chambre du jeune homme.

- Maman je t'ai déjà dit que je comptais descendre dans deux minutes ,s'agaça le jeune homme.

- Désolée de te décevoir ,ajouta la jeune fille refermant derrière elle.

Clark se retourna surprit.

- Comment as tu fais pour entrer ? ,s'étonna-t-il. Le jeune homme retirait ses affaires de la valise et le désordre régnant dans la chambre donna durant un instant le vertige à la jeune Mills.

- Si tu veux tout savoir un des cafards m'a laissé la clef j'espère que ça ne t'ennui pas ,dit-elle d'une légère grimace.

- Tu exagère ,fit-il d'un sourire, ta chambre est pire.

- Oui pire, répéta-t-elle détaillant chaque recoin de la pièce, sauf qu'il n'y a que des fringues toi c'est… c'est indescriptible. Regarde par exemple cette pizza date de quand ? L'an passé.

Clark se rua sur l'objet identifié avant de l'envoyer vers sa corbeille. Dawn leva les sourcils amusé.

- Si c'est dans un tel désordre, expliqua-t-il. C'est juste parce que je viens de rentrer, le temps que je me réinstalle et… Il soupira abandonnant sa justification.

- Tu ne m'invites pas à m'asseoir ,ajouta-t-elle croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Clark releva la tête vers elle.

- Je plaisante ,fit-elle enjambant la première valise. Clark reprit son occupation poursuivant mine de rien,

- Tu dois bien être la seule fille que mes parents acceptent de voir dans ma chambre.

- T'as vu et tout ça rien qu'en passant par la porte d'entré. J'en ai connu des plus coriaces.

- Ils doivent pensés que rien ne se passera entre nous ,ajouta Clark d'une moue.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Je crois plutôt qu'ils espèrent le contraire.

- Quoi ? ,fit-il incrédule.

- Laisse tomber ,fit Dawn reprenant son sérieux. Bon je ne te dérangerais pas davantage je suis juste venu te rendre quelques affaires qui ont atterri dans ma valise.

- Ah merci je crois que de mon côté c'est pareil regarde dans celle près de la porte. Dawn mit furtivement ses mains dans ses poches.

- Je suis pas rassurée est-ce que tu me conseilles des gants ?

- Arrête un peu il est 19h Dawn. La jeune fille se baissa commençant à chercher.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi le fait qu'il soit 19h rentre en prise de compte mais bon fais comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Après quelques instants elle se retourna vers le jeune homme qui s'efforçait en vain de mettre un peu d'ordre dans sa chambre.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? Clark lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil.

- Si c'est pour ranger à la manière de ta chambre alors non merci.

- Tant mieux je m'efforçais juste d'être gentille et polie mais à présent que tu refuse mon offre je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'y aller.

Clark sembla surprit par l'annonce d'un départ aussi rapide.

- Dawn tu sais… tu… tu peux resté si tu veux. La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers le fond de la pièce. Clark suivit son regard, s'y posant sur le lit.

- Non Dawn tu m'as mal compris je…

Dawn eut un large sourire et il se rendit compte encore une fois qu'elle se moquait de lui.

- Je… je voulais dire tu peux resté pour dîner ,articula-t-il énervé contre lui-même. Je suis sûr que ça fera plaisir à tout le monde. Et puis nous allions passé à table de toute façon alors…

Dawn eut une moue posant une main sur sa nuque.

- Euh… Non c'est un truc familial de dîner enfin… je crois… du moins… je le pense.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ,continua t-il se dirigeant vers elle. Et puis j'ai l'intime conviction que tu n'as pas envie de rentrer chez toi tout de suite.

Dawn soupira repensant à Will, à Ed et à son père.

- J'espère que toi non plus tu ne t'efforçais pas d'être gentil et poli et que tu le pensais vraiment.

- De quoi ? ,questionna-t-il fronçant les sourcils

- Ben de ton invitation quoi d'autre ,fit-elle l'accusant du regard. Clark eut un rire.

--

_**Le lendemain**_**, Chez les Mills**

Dawn se préparait dans la salle de bain lorsque des tapes se firent entendre à la porte de sa chambre. Elle trouva le geste suspect. Personne ne prenait jamais le temps de frapper à sa porte à part son père. Elle appréhenda une discussion avec lui. Mais lorsqu'elle se rendit dans sa chambre, elle se rappela l'avoir verrouillé dans la soirée.

- C'est qui ? ,poursuivit-elle soupçonneuse.

- C'est moi.

Dawn reconnu la voix de sa jeune sœur, Tillie. Elle alla à la porte et la déverrouilla rapidement avant de se rendre de nouveau dans la salle de bain.

- Entre Tillie.

- Merci ,fit la voix de Will plus bas. Dawn effarée retourna dans sa chambre elle eut le temps d'apercevoir Will et Tillie échangeaient quelques chose. Dawn fit les gros yeux à son sœur.

- Je rêve où tu viens de lui filer un billet de vingt ,ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de Will.

- Dawn désolée mais il faut qu'on parle.

- Je n'ai plus rien à te dire après la manière dont tu m'as parlé hier tu ne m'hériterais même plus d'avoir le titre d'ami dans ma tête… ni autre part d'ailleurs ,ajouta-t-elle se rendant de nouveau dans la salle de bain.

- Dawn je dois m'en aller ce soir.

La jeune Mills se tourna subitement vers lui ,étonnée.

- Quoi ?

- Je retourne à L.A.

- Non Will non tu as promit de rester encore deux semaines. Tu ne peux pas t'amener dans ma chambre et m'envoyer ça comme ça à la figure. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais de Smallville, qu'Est-ce que tu fais de Chloé, qu'Est-ce que tu fais de moi ?

- Il y a ma fille en Californie Dawn.

- Je le sais bien Will mais… mais…

- Mais quoi ? ,fit-il avançant d'un pas vers sa direction.

Dawn l'observa un instant et malgré que son attitude apparaissait comme sincère il lui semblait qu'il se moquait d'elle. Il y avait quelque chose de sournois dans la manière dont il avait annoncé la nouvelle. Elle en était sûre il essayait de la faire culpabilisée afin qu'elle tente de le retenir par tout les moyens possibles. Même si il fallait pour ça qu'elle lui dise ce qui se passait entre son père et elle. Elle décida toutefois de rentrait dans sa comédie.

- Will ,fit-elle doucement. _Tu es l__'__ami le plus sournois que je connaisse _,crier son esprit.

- Tu es l'ami le plus cher qu'il m'est été donner de connaître ,murmuraient ses lèvres.

- Vraiment ? ,fit-il simplement.

- Ton soutient ,ta sincérité, ta franchise et ton honnêteté vont êtres les qualités qui me manqueront le plus en toi.

Will baissa la tête découvert.

- Okay j'ai compris. Tu peux t'arrêter là.

- Tu pensais vraiment que je ne m'en apercevrais pas ! Comment tu peux être aussi dénoué de cœur Will ce que tu viens de faire est dégueulasse.

- Il fallait que j'essaye excuse moi.

- T'excuser. Rêve comme direz Kent.

- Tu n'as plus que ce nom à la bouche, le fermier par-ci le fermier par là. Bientôt tu m'annonceras que tu respires pour lui.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec Kent. Il est mon ami j'ai bien le droit de faire allusion à lui de temps à autre. A part si de ton côté tu ne parles jamais de moi.

- C'est autre chose et tu le sais !

- Je sais quoi ? ,s'énerva-t-elle.

- Mais bien sûre… rien… tu ne sais rien ,ajouta-t-il avant de claquer la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

--

**Smallville High School**

La matinée était passé étrangement vite. Les heures avaient défilaient sans que la jeune fille ne les remarquent vraiment. Son esprit était ailleurs. Ces derniers temps Dawn avait du mal à dormir et à présent attablé devant son assiette ,à la cafétéria, la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Will ne l'aidait pas vraiment. Elle le trouvait changer. Si il en venait à arriver à là c'était vraiment que l'attitude de la jeune fille devait l'inquiéter. Qu'avait-elle fait de si mal jusque là ? De plus elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout son entourage semblait penser qu'elle en faisait trop avec Clark. Et c'était quoi cette allusion bidon de Clark et elle. Il n'y avait pas de Clark et Dawn ni de Dawn et Clark d'ailleurs. Elle n'était pas assez bête pour que quelque chose se passe entre elle et lui. Après tout elle était censé travaillé pour un homme qui le recherchait afin de savoir qui il était vraiment, d'où venait-il et qui sait peut-être l'étudier de plus près… Cette idée lui donna un frisson.

Elle ne devait pas être trop proche de lui. Proche mais jusqu'à un certain point. Dawn savait pourtant qu'un moment où à un autre il arriverait le jour ,comme lui avait gentiment rappeler Ed, où Clark apprendrait toute la vérité sur elle et où il ne souhaiterait jamais plus la revoir de sa vie. Cette pensée lui fit profondément mal. Elle souhaitait qu'il reste dans sa vie, même si ce ne serait sûrement jamais comme avant. Dawn appréhenda toutefois. Et si ses chercheurs ou ce maître chanteur arrivait à mettre la main sur Clark… par sa faute. Il lui mettrait tout sur le dos et il aurait raison. Elle-même ne le supporterait pas. Cette image déchira de nouveau son cœur en deux. Était-ce une bonne idée de vouloir le protéger ? Peut-être que la meilleur solution à ce jour était de s'éloigner de lui. Plus ils seraient en contact plus elle aurait des chances de découvrir ce qu'il cachait. Et dans ce cas-là que ferait-elle alors ?

Le bruit sourd du plateau de Clark se posant sur la table la fit sursauter.

- Wow désolé ,fit Clark surprit de sa réaction.

- Non c'est à moi de m'excuser tout est de ma faute ,ajouta-t-elle le cœur lourd.

Clark fronça les sourcils s'asseyant en face d'elle.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Dawn se pinça les lèvres affirmant de la tête. Sans pourtant le lâcher des yeux elle reprit doucement.

- Clark…

- Hum ,fit le jeune homme du fond de sa gorge.

- Est-ce que tu trouves que nous sommes proches ?

- Vous avez dormi dans le même lit tu m'explique comment être plus proche ,assura Will installait à la table d'à côté. Dawn le toisa du regard avant de reporter son attention sur son assiette. Ignorant sa prise de parole Clark poursuivit attentif.

- Tu as la tête dans les nuages depuis ce matin tu es sûre que tu te sens bien. Tu es bizarre.

Dawn jeta un regard mauvais à Will. Le jeune Kent eut un rictus.

- Je vois je ne peux pas comprendre c'est ça ,assura Clark observant les deux jeunes gens se défier du regard.

- Si tu peux très bien comprendre ,fit Dawn sans toutefois détacher ses yeux de Will. Clark les observa perplexe.

- Dawson ,reprit-elle. Chloé t'attend depuis dix bonnes minutes au fond de la cafétéria tu ne vas pas la rejoindre ? ,ajouta-t-elle simplement. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d'œil circulèrent avant de trouver la jeune Sullivan lui faisant signe de venir. Il se leva sans un mot avant de s'en aller. Dawn souffla.

- Enfin tranquille. Clark suivit la scène sceptique.

- Comment as-tu su que Chloé l'attendait ? Avec toute cette foule d'élève je n'avais rien remarqué.

- Son impatience me rendait nerveuse. Maintenant j'ai l'impression d'avoir du coton à la place des tympans ,assura-t-elle posant ses mains sur ses tempes. Clark la regarda ahurit. Dawn rouvrit soudainement les yeux l'observant durant quelques secondes. Remarquant que Clark ne réagissait pas:

- Je plaisantais Kent ,dit-elle d'un sourire en coin.

Pour autant le jeune homme ne sembla pas parfaitement convaincus. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'ils prenaient tout leur temps pour manger avant que la voix de Clark ne s'élève de nouveau.

- Dawn…

- Oui ,fit la jeune fille avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

- Tu crois que tout va bien se terminer ?

- Je l'espère ,ajouta Dawn surprise par sa question. Elle comprit cependant où il voulait en venir. Seulement tout le monde n'a pas la même définition d'une fin heureuse.

- Quel est la tienne ?

- Je connais la tienne. Tu aimes tellement cette fille que la fin que tu te réserve est compréhensible.

- Je t'ai demandé qu'elle était la tienne ?! Dawn respira profondément levant une épaule.

- En mettant de côté celle que je souhaiterais avoir je pense que de mon côté elle ne sera pas particulièrement heureuse.

- Pourquoi pense tu qu'elle sera malheureuse ?

- Je ne penses pas qu'elle sera malheureuse je pense juste qu'elle ne sera pas heureuse.

- Tu m'explique la différence.

- On peut vivre en n'éprouvant rarement du bonheur mais vivre malheureux c'est autre chose…

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça ,justifia-t-elle simplement.

- Et si elle devait tout de même être heureuse. Comment l'histoire finirait… selon toi ?

Dawn eut un rapide sourire, elle trouva les questions avides de Clark beaucoup trop pertinentes.

- Je souhaiterais que mes amis est ce qu'ils souhaitent le plus au monde ainsi que moi aussi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites le plus au monde ? ,questionna-t-il curieusement.

- J'en sais encore rien mais toi tu le sais et c'est l'essentiel.

- En quoi ?

- Et bien ça m'aide.

- En quoi ? ,répéta-t-il.

- Ah savoir ce qui est essentiel dans la vie, et quand je le serais quand je serais sûre de moi et que de toute façon rien ni personne n'y changera je te promets que tu seras le premier à le savoir.

Clark eut un large sourire.

- Alors tant mieux.

Après le déjeuner Dawn s'était réfugié dans les gradins du stade complètement vide. C'est fou ce qu'un lieu pouvait changé. Lors du match qui c'était déroulé vendredi dernier il lui semblait que tout était plus étroit mais pourtant plus vivant mais aujourd'hui le calme et le silence l'apaisé d'une étrange manière. S'activant à finir son exercice de maths avant que la sonnerie retentisse Dawn écrivait à en avoir mal à la main. La jeune fille n'entendit pas les pas du jeune Kent s'avançant vers sa direction. Clark s'arrêta devant elle vexé.

- Je te cherche partout depuis une demi heure ,reprit-il exaspéré.

- Chut ,fit Dawn ne levant pas ses yeux de sa feuille. Clark soupira avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me concentre ,fit-elle d'une voix à peine audible. Le jeune Kent observa son air pensif avant de se pencher vers sa feuille.

- Hein je comprends mieux tu es à la bourg pour ton DM de maths c'est pour ça que tu t'es isolé ici. Dawn ne releva pas sa remarque continuant de travailler.

Clark posa ses jambes sur le sièges lui faisant face s'installant plus confortablement. Après quelques secondes Dawn questionna enfin à son tour,

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je t'attend.

- Pourquoi ? Clark fut étonné par sa question.

- Comment ça pourquoi ? Dis le si tu veux que je m'en aille. Dawn leva les sourcils amusé.

- Non tu peux rester mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- Mais ne me colle pas trop j'ai besoin de mon espace ,ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu raconte ? ,reprit-il abasourdit.

- Je vois bien que depuis que nous sommes revenu de Métropolis tu n'arrives plus à te détacher de moi. Clark eut un rire, tandis que Dawn reprit,

- Et puis tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir d'ailleurs moi aussi je rêve de moi la nuit.

- Tu aimerais bien ,fit Clark d'un sourire en coin. Dawn eut une expression indéchiffrable, elle le regarda durant quelques secondes.

- Donne moi ta main ,dit-elle. Clark s'exécuta perplexe. Elle l'a prit déclarant,

- Maintenant fait ce pour quoi tu es là j'ai bientôt fini. Clark eut un faible sourire alors que Dawn se remettait à écrire de sa main libre.

Le jeune Kent reporta son regard sur le terrain. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi avant qu'il ne reprenne doucement,

- Tu as raison.

- J'ai souvent raison mais sur quoi va savoir.

- Sur le fait qu'on a passé beaucoup de temps à Métropolis ensemble… Il fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- Ça nous a rapproché… tu ne trouves pas. Sa phrase se termina presque en un murmure et Dawn ne fut pas entièrement sûr d'avoir bien entendu.

- Euh oui je crois. Tu n'es pas content ?

Clark cilla, ne voulant pas qu'elle interprète mal ce qu'il essayait de lui dire.

- Si… si je… je le suis et je le suis d'autant plus de t'avoir dans ma vie. Je t'aime bien tu sais. Dawn eut un rire.

- Tant mieux parce que moi aussi. Clark souffla satisfait avant de poursuivre,

- Donc puisqu'on s'entend bien et qu'on est ami… est-ce que je peux m'inviter chez toi ce soir ? J'aimerais parler à ton père.

- Non ! ,déclara Dawn avec force. Elle se rendit compte trop tard qu'elle avait parler trop fort. Clark la jaugea surprit. Dawn lâcha sa main poursuivant plus bas.

- Kent c'est quoi que tu me fais là. Je t'ai déjà dit que toi… toi et mon père il était hors de question que vous vous revoyez.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu ne te souviens peut-être pas de l'expérience _chaotique_ du dîner chez moi.

- Si mais je… je me disais qu'on pourrait retenté-…

- Non, non et non ! ,affirma Dawn mi angoissée mi énervée. On ne retentera rien du tout. D'ailleurs il n'y a rien à retenté. Je t'ai sauvé la mise une fois ne croit pas que j'arriverais à retenir sa curiosité très longtemps.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Si… si tu fais allusions aux questions inoffensifs qu'il m'a posé durant le dîner Dawn tu exagère.

La jeune fille se leva subitement poursuivant,

- Tu m'avais promit Clark. C'était notre deal on ne reparlait pas de se dîner et moi je ne te posais pas de question sur ce qui était arrivé à la fête foraine.

- Je n'en ai même pas fait allusion, c'est toi qui…

Il s'interrompu observant la fureur grimpait sur le visage de la jeune Mills. Tout de fois il fut surprit de la voir poursuivre avec un calme stupéfiant.

- Bien. Fait ce que tu veux. Je ne peux pas t'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Mais si tu viens chez moi et que tu tombes sur mon père ne te plaint pas ensuite qu'il t'arrive des bricoles. De mon côté j'aurais tout fait pour te prévenir.

Sur ce la jeune Mills ramassa son sac et se rendit aux escaliers bordant le stade sous le regard songeur de Clark.

--

_**Le lendemain, **_**Chez les Mills**

Ce matin là Dawn se réveilla sur les nerfs. Toute la soirée sa discussion avec Clark lui était rester en mémoire. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment il pouvait être aussi suicidaire. Pourtant elle s'efforçait de comprendre mais en vain son attitude lui était incompréhensible. Dawn songeait alors: _Il ne veut dire à personne son secret. Il ne fait même pas assez confiance en ses amis pour leur révélé mais j'ai l'impression qu'il fait tout son possible pour que mon père un jour ou l'autre arrive à le découvrir. Clark n'a pas idée de la perspicacité de mon père _,se disait-elle alors qu'elle descendait les escaliers de sa gigantesque maison. Elle alla dans la salle à manger s'asseyant à table elle se servit son petit déjeuner l'esprit toujours à des kilomètres de là. _Il ne veut même pas me le dire à moi _,s'entêta-t-elle. _Alors c'est sûrement pas à mon père qu'il faudrait laisser l'opportunité de tout découvrir. Et puis d'abord pourquoi veut-il se rapprocher de mon père ?_ Dawn eut un rictus. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser son père lui faire du mal.

- Ça va pas ? ,questionna Will les yeux ronds. Dawn redressa sa tête vers lui.

- Tu es là depuis quand ?

- Je suis arrivé avant toi Dawn ,fit remarqué le jeune homme.

- Oh ,fit-elle reposant son regard sur ses pancakes. Will la regarda attendant qu'elle poursuivre. Pourtant la jeune Mills resta silencieuse les traits tirés par les pensées qui lui parcouraient l'esprit.

- Dawn ça va ? ,répéta-t-il afin de la faire parler.

- Ouai ,ajouta-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Tu ne veux pas me dire à quoi tu penses ? ,questionna-t-il la fixant.

- Non ,dit-elle du même ton.

Will soupira reposant son attention sur ses céréales il observa le fond de son bol tandis qu'un silence persistant régnait dans la salle à manger. Après un moment il releva les yeux vers la jeune fille qui continuait de regarder son assiette sans rien y toucher. Le jeune homme tambourina sur le bois de sa chaise la fixant avec insistance. Mais rien ne se passa le silence s'éternisait. Will tapa avec force sur la table.

- Dawn j'en peux plu dis moi ce qui se passe je tiens plus en place.

La jeune fille releva la tête vers lui un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- T'es qu'un nerveux ,ces derniers temps tu as été odieux avec moi je ne te dois rien du tout.

Will sembla blesser. Malgré cette tension qui s'étaient installé entre eux, ces derniers temps il avait vraiment l'impression que Dawn était différente de d'habitude.

- Non s'il te plait je vois bien que quelque chose ne va pas. Dis moi ce qui se passe, ce n'est à cause de Clark ? Dawn eut une moue hésitant durant quelques secondes.

- Je sais pas si je dois te le dire.

- Si ,affirma-t-il plein de conviction. Dawn posa une main sur sa nuque affichant le même air incertaine.

- Tu vas me trouver bête.

- Non jamais tu peux compter sur moi. Elle se détendit légèrement.

- Okay alors il y a bien quelque chose qui me tracasse. Je suis pas sûre mais tu me diras ce que t'en pense. Will affirma de nouveau de la tête.

Dawn lui fit signe de venir. Le jeune Dawson fit le tour de la table et s'assied près de la jeune Mills tandis que Dawn se retourna vers lui. Il l'observa attendant qu'elle poursuive. Elle respira profondément, son hésitation lui montra à qu'elle point elle prenait sur elle pour lui révélait ce qui allait suivre.

Elle se redressa,

- Alors voilà hier Clark et moi ont s'est disputé, je te passerais les détails, mais par la suite j'ai pas arrêté d'y penser. Et quand je suis allée dormir la dispute était encore dans mon esprit.

- Sur quoi vous vous êtes disputé pour que tu sois à ce point sur les nerfs ?

Dawn balaya sa question de la main.

- Le problème ,poursuivit-elle, c'est que quand j'ai enfin réussit à dormir. Et bien c'est bizarre mais j'ai fait un rêve.

Will tendit l'oreille attendant que quelque chose de plus bouleversant se passe. Mais voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas il entreprit de questionner.

- Ah oui et tu m'explique qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si passionnant dans le fait que tu es fait un rêve ?

Dawn parut surprise.

- Will c'est moi Dawn Mills je ne fais jamais de rêve. C'est dans mes gênes je ne rêve pas c'est tout.

- Dawn tout le monde rêve même les chiens. Tu t'en souviens plus lorsque tu te réveille c'est tout. La jeune fille eut l'air grave.

- Tu viens de me comparer à un chien ?!

- Bon et qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si spécial dans ce rêve ? ,reprit-il déjà lasser.

Dawn baissa légèrement la tête et Will fut incapable de ne serait ce deviner ce qu'elle ressentait sur le moment. Il crut y comprendre de la gêne mais venant de Dawn il se méfiait. Le jour où il verrait Dawn rougir arriverait peut-être un jour.

- J'y étais puis… , elle s'interrompit avant de poursuivre détournant la tête, Clark aussi. Will leva un sourcil.

- Vous y étiez tout seul ?

- Oh je t'en prit ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est pas du tout le genre de rêve que tu penses sal obsédé.

Will s'éclaircit la voix.

- Ben alors où est le problème ? Dawn soupira se défilant.

- Il est nul part le problème.

- Si ,insista-t-il. Y'a l'histoire puis normalement à côté y'a le problème. Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me le dis pas si ce n'est pas un rêve.. euh…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ça du tout ,s'énerva-t-elle.

- Alors c'est quoi ?

Dawn se mordit la lèvre en proie à une véritable lutte contre elle-même.

- Ça ne te parait pas bizarre que le seul rêve que je fasse… Bon okay que je me souviennes ,rectifia-t-elle devant l'air réprobateur de Will. Soit un où Clark est… est présent.

Will leva les épaules.

- Non tu le vois souvent c'est normal.

- Même pour moi qui ne rêve jamais.

Le jeune Dawson ne sut sérieusement pas quoi répondre.

- Oui… Non… ben peut-être j'en sais trop rien moi je ne suis pas psychanalyste.

Dawn souffla.

- Merci Will tu m'aide beaucoup ,continua-t-elle se levant. Will la força à se rasseoir.

- Bon qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le rêve alors ?

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Tu es sûr que le problème ne vient pas du fait que Clark et toi dans ce rêve faisiez des choses interdites dans cette état et que tu es honte de me le dire.

- Pas du tout ! ,fit Dawn tapant sur la table à son tour.

- Okay ,reprit-il tentant de la calmer. J'arrête de t'énerver avec ça mais bon tu ne peux pas me reprocher de penser que toute cette histoire est louche.

- Je sais ,fit-elle d'un souffle. Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- Ce qui me dérange c'est que même lorsque j'étais avec… ,elle fit un simple geste de la main afin de n'avoir pas besoin de citer son prénom.

- Chandler ,reprit Will furtivement. Dawn eut envie de le gifler. Le jeune homme posa une main sur sa bouche désolé.

- Dawn je suis navré ça… ça m'a échappé. La jeune Mills le toisa du regard avant de poursuivre doucement.

- Donc je disais même quand j'étais avec… Il ne m'est jamais arrivée ne serait ce qu'une fois de rêver de lui.

Will secoua la tête.

- Désolé Dawn mais j'ai encore du mal à croire que tu ne puisse pas rêver.

- Je te l'ai pourtant dit plus d'une fois Will.

- J'en ai vraiment plus le souvenir. Quand je pense à combien de fois est-ce que j'ai rêvé d'Ophélie à l'époque… Il eut un sourire rêveur avant de poursuivre,

- Et d'Heather.

Dawn l'enviait presque.

- C'est triste que tu rêve aussi rarement. La jeune fille leva une épaule. Après tout on ne pouvait pas regretter quelque chose dont on avait pas le souvenir d'avoir connu un jour.

- Donc ,reprit-il curieux, tu insinue que tu n'as jamais rêvé de moi.

- Non je te le répète je ne rêve que de Clark ,fit-elle fatiguée par son étonnement.

- Quoi ?, reprit-il effaré. Le jeune Dawson se pencha sur sa chaise l'observant avec plus d'instance. Attends une seconde tu es en train de me dire que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu rêve du fermier.

Dawn parut confuse.

- Bah non… C'est un détail important ?

Will respira profondément la regardant longuement.

--

**Smallville High School**

Clark ,ayant une heure de libre, parcourait la bibliothèque de son lycée. C'était le seul endroit où il savait pouvoir y trouver du silence et de la tranquillité sans pour autant trop s'éloigner de l'établissement.

- Laisse moi devinez tu as une petite amie pathologiquement soupçonneuse et tu cherches un bouquin là-dessus. Clark eut un sourire se retournant vers…

- Chloé ,fit-il surprit. La jeune fille observa son air défait.

- Wow t'a pas l'air spécialement heureux de me voir. Il eut l'air embarrassé.

- Désolé un moment j'ai cru que c'était…

- Dawn ,reprit Chloé. Il affirma de la tête. C'est pas grave je m'en remettrais ,ajouta-t-elle. Clark eut une légère moue avant de poursuivre.

- Tu as fini tes cours ?

- Oui ,fit Chloé d'un sourire. Enfin… je passais juste par la bibliothèque avant d'aller à la Torche et toi qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

Clark eut un rapide sourire avant de poursuivre,

- Que disais tu après pathologiquement déjà ?

Chloé eut un sourire, observant le livre que Clark avait en main.

- Je peux t'emprunter ton bouquin pour ruminer du noir ?

- Désolé je n'ai que la version abrégé ,affirma le jeune homme amusé.

La jeune Sullivan eut un sourire à son tour et observant les environs elle reprit après une légère pause.

- Apparemment Clark on est des laissés pour compte.

- Oh je ne crois pas que ça durera ,assura le jeune Kent, surtout pour toi.

- Oh tu sais parle pas trop vite. Will s'en va bientôt retourner en Californie et je vois bien qu'il prend déjà des distances avec moi.

- Il a sûrement peur que la rupture sois brutale.

- Elle le serra quoi qu'il advienne, affirma la jeune Sullivan avec un calme qui étonna Clark. Il eut soudainement l'impression de ne plus parler autant qu'autrefois avec Chloé.

- C'est tout moi ça sortir avec un garçon qui ne reste qu'un mois à Smallville ,poursuivit-elle d'un sourire sans joie.

Clark eut un sourire désolé.

- J'espère tellement qu'un jour il s'approche vers moi et qu'il me dise tient Chloé j'ai une bonne nouvelle à t'annoncer je reste un peu plus longtemps à Smallville.

Chloé leva les yeux vers Clark avant de reprendre,

- Mais je suis beaucoup trop égoïste il a déjà rallonger son voyage plus d'une fois et puis y'a Heather qui l'attend là-bas.

- Tu ne dois pas penser que lorsqu'il s'en ira tout sera terminé ,ajouta Clark afin de la consoler.

- Oh non Clark pas de ça. Will et moi dès le départ on a été clair on savait bien que les chances étaient faibles qu'après son départ à Los Angeles on se revoit, à part bien sûre s'il revient prendre des nouvelles de Dawn. Mais à présent qu'il a vu qu'elle s'est bien intégrée je ne crois pas qu'on se reverra d'aussitôt. En faites c'est plus lui qui lui mène la vie dure que l'inverse. Et les chances seront encore plus faibles si il arrive que Dawn reparte aussi à Los Angeles.

Clark fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire par si il arrive que Dawn reparte ?

- Dis moi que tu y as songé Clark ? ,reprit Chloé le fixant.

- Euh…

Clark cilla, respirant profondément il poursuivit,

- Euh non… Pas réellement mais… mais c'est différent Dawn ,elle, a emménagé à Smallville, Will lui n'habite pas ici… je veux dire pourquoi elle partirait. Je ne veux pas qu'elle parte c'est ridicule.

- Clark ,poursuivit Chloé, tu sais Will m'a déjà dit à plusieurs reprises que Smallville était vraiment différent d'où ils venaient. Si il arrive qu'elle s'en lasse ça se pourrait qu'elle décide de retourner en Californie… peut-être avec lui.

Clark fit non de la tête incrédule. Smallville n'avait jamais été à ce point un enfer pour Dawn. Du moins elle lui en aurait parler. L'idée que Dawn quitte Smallville le blessa. A présent qu'il l'a connaissait la perceptive de ne pas savoir où elle était, qu'Est-ce qu'elle faisait, et avec qui l'angoissait. Il voulait qu'en allant au lycée chaque matin sa voiture soit présente sur le parking et savoir par rapport à la marque et à la couleur de l'automobile son humeur du matin. Il voulait continué de la voir en classe répondre aux professeurs avec une désinvolture qu'il avait rarement vu et par-dessus tout il voulait qu'elle continue d'être juste là, chaque fois qu'il avait besoin d'elle ou chaque fois qu'il n'en avait pas réellement besoin. Juste sa présence lui suffisait.

--+--

Dawn assied auprès d'une des tables bordant la cour du lycée essayait de rédiger sa dissertation de littérature en vain, encore une fois son esprit était ailleurs. Toute la semaine ressemblerait-elle à aujourd'hui. Il fallait impérativement qu'elle parle à Clark. Elle devait essayer de lui faire entendre raison. Par moment ce qu'il pouvait l'énerver.

- Salut Dawn.

La jeune Mills leva les yeux vers le jeune quatterback

- Salut boucle d'or.

- Alors comment tu vas ?

- Hum j'essaye de bouger ma vieille carcasse de cour en cour. Whitney eut un sourire.

- Et toi ? Tu as l'air fatigué ,poursuivit la jeune Mills.

- C'est vrai ,affirma t-il. Et puis je dois dire que tu me manque un peu ?

- Ouai ils sont des tas dans ton cas ,reprit Dawn d'un faible sourire.

- Nos discussions puis nos parties de Playstation aussi.

- C'est donc ça tu as besoin de te faire écraser à plate couture encore une fois.

Whitney eut un sourire

- Et puis ma mère te réclame.

- Ah les parents toujours là pour se camoufler discrètement dans nos nombreuses conversations sur nos manques affectifs.

- J'imagine.

Le jeune homme s'interrompit quelques secondes. Lorsque Dawn releva la tête elle aperçu Whitney regardait les alentours avant qu'il ne poursuivre,

- Si Clark ou Will me voyaient discutés avec toi. Dawn soupira.

- Ne fais pas attention à ces crétins. Y'en as pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Whitney eut un léger rire.

- Et si tu t'asseyez un peu avec moi ?

Le jeune Fordman soupira, s'asseyant lourdement il entreprit alors,

- Je crois que j'ai un problème.

- Je ne suis pas médecin mais je suis sûre que les neuroleptiques régleront tes problèmes.

- Dawn ! La jeune fille eut un faible sourire. Sa réaction la rappela étrangement celle de Clark. Il secoua légèrement la tête avant de poursuivre doucement.

- Il ne t'est jamais arrivé de penser que ta vie était juste une suite de ennui à répétition.

- Si par ennui tu penses à désagrément alors non mais si par là tu pensais plutôt à problème, difficulté et controverse alors oui tout le temps.

- Je suis content de ne pas être seul.

- Oh tu sais Fordman nous sommes des millions.

- Et dans ces cas-là comment arrives tu à te dire que tout va bien et qu'il faut juste continuer de se battre.

Dawn eut un léger sourire sans joie avant de poursuivre lentement.

- Je me dis… qu'il y a toujours pire que soi. Que des gens sont tout les jours dans des situations bien plus difficiles que la mienne.

Whitney affirma de la tête avant de reprendre,

- Et ça t'aide ? Dawn respira profondément hésitante.

- A vrai dire pas vraiment… Parce qu'au bout du compte les problèmes sont toujours là.

Chez les Kent

Dawn entra dans la maison des Kent, les yeux à l'affût elle zyeutait chaque recoins du salon. Étrangement la maison des Kent était vide, mais le bruit des pas de Martha descendant les escaliers redonnèrent soudainement vie à la maison.

- Dawn ça fait plaisir de te voir. Tu dînes avec nous ce soir ?

- Non pas aujourd'hui ,fit Dawn d'un furtif sourire avant de reprendre un visage grave. Je suis venu parler à votre imbécile de fils où est-ce qu'il est ? ,dit-elle durement.

Martha leva les sourcils pointant la grange du doigt.

- Merci ,fit Dawn refaisant chemin inverse. Elle se retourna tout de fois vers Mme Kent reprenant subitement adoucit.

- Bonsoir et désolée pour le désagrément.

- Pas grave ,assura Martha alors que la porte se refermait déjà sur les talons de la jeune Mills. Martha observa un instant la porte par où venait de s'en aller Dawn avant de se résoudre au fait qu'elle ne comprendrait sûrement pas.

Dawn se dirigea rapidement vers la grange apercevant Jonathan et Clark.

- Kent il faut qu'on parle. Les deux hommes se retournèrent à l'entente de leur nom. Ils semblèrent bizarrement surprit.

- Bonsoir Mr Kent ,reprit affectueusement Dawn.

- Bonsoir jeune fille. Elle tourna un regard froid vers Clark.

- Toi viens ici. Clark jeta un regard inquiet à son père avant de se diriger vers Dawn, pas du tout rassuré. Clark s'arrêta à deux mètres de la jeune fille. Dawn avança de trois pas afin de combler le vide, le jeune Kent entreprit de commencer.

- Je sais ce que tu vas dire…

Dawn leva les sourcils attentives.

- Mais je te le dis tout de suite. Je n'ai pas changer d'avis et tu as tord.

- Apparemment te concernant je sais bien mieux que toi ce qui est bon ou pas.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça… je te comprends pas, depuis la dernière fois tu dis des trucs bizarres sur ton père.

- Je t'en pries. Ça ne sera pas la première fois.

- Franchement que veux tu qu'il m'arrive de pire que d'avoir une amie qui a ton caractère.

Dawn croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine froissée. Elle se tourna prenant congé. Clark roula des yeux la rattrapant. Il la contourna afin de l'empêcher d'avancée d'avantage.

- Dawn le prend pas comme ça tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

- Si je suis si insupportable que ça en trouve toi une autre d'amie.

- Ça serait facile. Dawn eut un air choqué avant que Clark ne pose ses mains sur ses bras crispés un léger sourire aux lèvres. Mais c'est toi que je veux… Dawn leva les yeux vers lui. Et ton caractère aussi. Le jeune homme s'était penché en avant et il se rendit compte un peu trop tardivement qu'il empiétait sur une zone rouge. Dawn échangea un furtif regard avec lui. Il se redressa subitement retirant ses mains puis poursuivant nonchalamment.

- En faite oui ça serait l'idéal.

Dawn l'observa une légère moue afficher sur son visage.

- Soit ,fit-elle d'une voix aigu. Dans ce cas si tu veux qu'on reste ami ne va pas voir mon père.

- Désolé mais c'est non. J'ai un truc à lui demander. Dawn plissa ses yeux le fixant avec insistance.

- Est ce que je pourrais savoir de quoi il s'agit ?

- Non.

- Tu comptes lui demander ma main ?

- Garde tes fantasmes pour toi Dawn ,dit-il d'un rire.

- Alors il est hors de question que tu poses ne serait ce qu'un orteil dans son bureau ! ,dit-elle avec force. Clark fut surprit par ce retournement de situation.

- Dawn tu-…

- Non Clark… Non ,dit-elle d'un ton sans discussion. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils prit de cour.

- Tu ne m'empêcheras pas d'y aller !

- Si. Je te traînerais hors de ma maison si il le faut. Tu verras tu finiras par me remercier un jour.

- Dawn tu m'énerve, cette discussion est inutile puisqu'on tourne en rond depuis hier.

- J'y peux rien mais tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Il y a sur certains points ou on ne pourras jamais s'entendre. Je ne veux pas que tu t'approche de mon père crois moi je le fais pour toi ,dit-elle s'adoucissant.

- Tu tiens aussi à Will et pourtant il a droit de voir ton père, il vit même sous son toit. Dawn eut un rire sans joie.

- Ne me dis pas que tu envie la proximité que Will à avec mon père.

- Non Dawn ce n'est pas cette proximité que j'envie ,ajouta-t-il lui lançant un regard mêlé d'un sentiment qu'elle était incapable de décrypter. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait jamais vu cette expression sur son visage et ça la troubla un instant de ne pas savoir réellement ce qu'il ressentait. Était-il blessé qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'approche de sa famille ? Elle savait que si son père avait ne serait que l'opportunité de s'approcher de Clark il l'enverrait à Luthor ou n'importe quel maître chanteur soit-il tant qu'il annulait les menaces pesant sur eux. Clark ne pouvait pas comprendre cela. Et pourtant ce n'était pas comme si elle aimait plus Will que lui au contraire il semblait parfois que quand soudainement son cœur s'emballait pour une petite allusion ou un rien du tout c'était que Clark était dans les parages. Elle ne savait pas comment interpréter cela et ce n'était pas une question de préférence, elle savait juste qu'intérieurement l'amour qu'elle leur portait était différent. Oui c'est ce qu'elle se laissait dire. Deux amitiés différentes.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu essaye de me dire ? ,se sentit obliger de demander Dawn. Il soupira las.

- Laisse tomber. Dawn continuait de le fixer avec intérêt.

- Viens ,poursuivit-il, mon père à une surprise à te montrer.

Dawn fronça les sourcils suivant le jeune Kent. Tout à l'heure il lui avait semblé qu'elle les avait dérangé mais elle ne s'était pas attendu à ce que leur présence dans la grange avait quelque chose en rapport avec elle.

- Clark.

Le jeune homme se retourna le même air renfrogné sur le visage.

- Tu n'as pas envie que je m'en aille ? ,reprit-elle légèrement sceptique. S'était une interrogation mêlé d'appréhension, il lui semblait que Clark était encore en colère contre elle. Le jeune Kent eut l'air désabusé par sa question, il soupira d'indignation avant de la tirer par le bras. Le jeune homme avançait avec des pas si grand que Dawn fut forcée de courir pour le rattraper.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? ,questionna-t-elle. Le jeune homme la relâcha lorsqu'ils furent de nouveau au milieu de la grange. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'illuminèrent subitement à la vue d'une carcasse de voiture délabré.

- Oh ,fit-elle lâchant un cri sourd. Elle s'avança avec hésitation ne lâchant pas la voiture des yeux.

- Où l'avez-vous trouver ? ,questionna-t-elle tournant avec une prudence pleine de grâce autour de l'automobile.

- Mon père l'a trouvé à Granville.

- Quelqu'un voulez l'envoyez à la décharge ,reprit Jonathan. Je me suis tout de suite proposé de la prendre. Si le type connaissait sa valeur il réfléchirait à deux fois avant de l'envoyer à la casse.

- Les gens sont fous. C'est n'importe quoi envoyer une merveille pareil aux ordures ,continua Dawn scandalisée.

- Ouai bon une merveille faut le dire vite… oui même très vite ,assura Clark plissant les yeux. Dawn se retourna vers le jeune homme ahurit.

- Clark t'es dingue c'est une _Plymouth Belvedere 58 _on ne dit pas ça d'une _Plymouth Belvedere 58_. Cette voiture est d'une rareté c'est un collector je crois que je suis au paradis ,dit-elle s'avançant enfin vers la voiture.

Jonathan eut un sourire se retournant vers son fils.

- Je t'avais dit qu'elle l'adorerait.

Dawn pivota vers Mr Kent les yeux pétillants.

- Bien sûre que je l'adore… Y'a tout à refaire mais c'est ça qui est le plus excitant ,dit-elle amusée. Clark eut un sourire. Elle se retourna vers Jonathan hésitante.

- Enfin bien sûre si j'ai le droit d'y toucher.

- Bien sûre Dawn je l'ai prit en partit pour toi. Il faut juste qu'on y travaille qu'on change des pièces ici et là…

- Et elle roulera comme au temps de sa jeunesse.

- Exactement ,affirma Jonathan.

Dawn eut un rire la détaillant sous tout les profils.

- J'ai hâte d'y monter.

- Doucement Dawn trouvons lui d'abord quatre roues ,ajouta le père du jeune Kent.

- Vous avez raison ,reprit Dawn d'une voix joyeuse. Sa bonne humeur retrouvait.

Clark observa la jeune fille s'ébahir devant une épave à la fin de sa vie. Il n'avait jamais réellement comprit la passion qui animée la jeune fille pour les voitures. Mais en cet instant il lui semblait qu'à travers ses beaux yeux vert elle voyait la voiture avec des yeux différents des siens. Quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas voir avant qu'elle soit réellement fini. Il lui manquait sûrement l'imagination que Dawn possédait. Ces yeux rayonnaient comme si elle arrivait déjà à imaginer la voiture flambant neuf devant elle. C'est ça qu'il appréciait le plus chez elle, cette façon de voir la beauté des choses où on ne croit pas réellement en trouver. Comme si elle arrivait à voir plus loin que la plupart des gens. Elle semblait voir du bon dans toute chose qui selon elle en valait ,un minimum, la peine.

Pourtant les derniers échos de sa dispute avec elle refaisait surface décidemment il n'arriverait jamais à la comprendre.

--

_**Le lendemain**_**, Chez Clark**

Dawn arrivant dans la maison des Kent les salua d'un sourire et s'assied au comptoir attendant telle une fleur déposé comme un présent. Elle prit le journal du Daily Planet entre ces mains et après une minute d'impatience Dawn leva la tête de son informateur.

- Kent !, se mit-elle à crier à travers la maison. Martha et Jonathan se regardèrent amusés. Le jeune homme descendit aussitôt s'exclamant,

- Je suis là princesse.

- Dites vous ne trouvez pas que vous en faites un peu trop tout les deux ? demanda Martha aux deux adolescents. Clark et Dawn se regardèrent puis dirent en cœur,

- Non ! Martha parut surprise par cette synchronisation.

- Mon bisou, fit remarquer Dawn tendant la joue. Le jeune homme lui fit un rapide baiser sur le front et satisfaite Dawn plia le journal se levant de sa chaise. Puis fit un signe de la main aux parents de Clark tandis que le fermier ajouta,

- A ce soir.

- Mais Clark tu n'as rien manger ,poursuivit Martha consciencieuse.

- C'est pas grave je prends ça ,fit-il saisissant une pomme dans la corbeille de fruit posé sur la table à manger.

- Tu es sûre que ça te suffira ? demanda Martha alors que le jeune homme enfilé entre temps sa veste tout en tentant de ramasser son sac.

- Mais oui, dit-il passant la porte. Je vous embrasse, finit-il la claquant. Martha et Jonathan se regardèrent une nouvelle fois avant que Mr Kent n'explique,

- Qu'est ce que tu veux chérie c'est l'adolescence ? Ayant définit cela il reporta son regard vers son journal tandis que Martha observa de nouveau la porte par où son fils et Dawn étaient sorti ils n'y avaient quelques secondes de cela, interdit.

--+--

Tandis que Dawn faisait le tour de la voiture Clark émit un sifflement impressionner.

Détaillant la voiture en long et en travers le jeune homme assura avec conviction.

- Tu rigole !

- Voilà monsieur votre carrosse est arrivé ,ajouta Dawn désignant d'une main le véhicule.

- Il y a quelque chose de sexy là dedans.

- Je sais c'est moi ,ajouta la jeune fille d'un sourire. Clark leva un sourcil, Dawn roula des yeux ouvrant la portière de la voiture.

- Si on a plus le droit de rigoler… et estime toi heureux j'aurais pu me passer la main dans les cheveux.

Clark s'assit à son tour dans la voiture avec délicatesse. Il était toujours aussi enjoué de découvrir la voiture du jour. La jeune fille lui fit signe d'attacher sa ceinture.

- Regarde ça je suis super gentille ,comme pseudo petit amie, d'être venu te chercher en voiture ,fit remarquer Dawn.

- Tu en as en profiter pour passer voir la Plymouth ?

- Elle est tellement merveilleuse ,précipita Dawn.

Clark eut un rire. Dawn ouvrit sa vitre et jetant un rapide coup d'œil à l'extérieur, elle poursuivit doucement.

- Hier soir j'ai pensé à un truc j'ai envisagé de t'appeler mais il était trop tard pour que je te dérange alors je me suis dit que ça pouvez bien attendre demain.

- Tu veux encore savoir si j'étais sérieux lorsque je t'ai dit que je te trouvais très belle.

- Mais non pas du tout ,dit-elle d'un sourire angélique, je sais déjà que tu me trouve irrésistible. Clark eut un sourire à son tour.

- Je voulais savoir autre chose. Il t'est arrivé à plusieurs reprises de me parler de ta relation avec Lana avant. Mais tu ne m'as jamais raconté toute l'histoire.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

- Je voudrais comprendre comment en êtes vous arrivez à savoir pour vous deux ?

- Pourquoi tu me pose cette question ? ,reprit le jeune Kent perplexe.

- Je m'intéresse à toi et je veux juste que tu me raconte plus en profondeur ton histoire avec Lana. Allez vite et je veux des détails. Clark soupira reportant son regard sur la route.

- Et bien Lana et moi sommes sortit ensemble l'an passé avant que je parte à…

- Métropolis ,finit Dawn.

- Ouais ,fit-il furtivement. C'était l'époque où Lex préparait son mariage avec Helen, Lana et moi, on s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés mais elle sortait avec Whitney…

- Attends juste une seconde que j'éclaire mes idées, l'interrompit la jeune fille s'arrêtant à un feu. Tu es en train de me dire que tu es sorti avec Lang alors qu'elle était encore avec Fordman ? Clark eut l'air gêné.

- Wouah ,continua-t-elle amusée. Clark encore une fois tu m'impressionne.

- Ce n'est pas drôle. On sait très bien qu'on aurait pas du mais ça s'est passé si vite.

- C'est surtout que vous en aviez très envie. Clark la toisa, Dawn jubilait. Est-ce que Fordman est au courant ?

- Non mais ce n'est plus important maintenant.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que lorsque Whitney a apprit que son père était gravement malade Lana a décidé de ne rien lui dire pour nous, elle a préféré le choisir à moi.

Dawn respira profondément avant de poursuivre.

- Je suis désolée.

- Merci ,fit Clark. Dawn leva une épaule répliquant.

- Mais pas tant que ça en faite parce que si vous sortiez ensemble aujourd'hui peut-être que toi et moi on se connaîtraient à peine, et ça ça serait vraiment triste.

Clark eut un faible sourire tournant son regard vers la jeune Mills.

- Peut-être ,fit-il. Le jeune homme eut une légère pause avant de déclarait,

- Tu as raison il y a quelque chose de positif dans cette histoire. Oui en faite je crois que dans tout ces ténèbres c'est toi là lumière qui m'aide à m'en sortir.

- Clark c'est très poétique ,fit-elle d'un sourire.

- Je suis sérieux. Je suis content que malgré tout ce qui nous sépare on est pu se trouver.

Un silence léger s'installa.

Dawn se sentit mal à l'aise. Leur rencontre n'était pas lié au hasard. Au contraire même, dans sa tête c'était comme si le scénario avait été écrit des jours auparavant. De nouveau elle s'en voulu. C'est vrai après tout dans toute cette histoire Clark n'était il pas la raison pour laquelle elle prenait la peine de se lever le matin. Elle savait que Clark au fil des jours étaient devenus plus qu'une mission, plus qu'un ami…

- Et toi ? ,reprit-il après quelques minutes de silence.

- Qu'Est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Tu me raconte comment c'était avec ton petit ami à Los Angeles ?

Dawn avala sa salive méfiante. Vu le chemin de la conversation qu'elle avait entreprise c'était assez logique qu'à présent Clark se pose des questions sur sa vie sentimentale à elle aussi. Dawn eut un rictus.

- Depuis que tu as vu cette photo sur le mur de ma chambre cette question te démange pas vrai ? ,continua Dawn. Clark eut un rire.

- Peut-être. Alors comment il s'appelle ? Dawn respira profondément après quelques secondes elle poursuivit,

- Il… et si on l'appelait John Doe.

- Dawn t'es pas marrante dis moi son prénom.

- Non j'ai pas envie que tu connaisse le nom de ce type, il salirait n'importe quelle personne saine soit-elle.

Clark fronça les sourcils.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi es tu sorti avec lui ?

- Parce qu'il était différent… avant. Clark jeta un regard à l'extérieur et vit qu'ils étaient déjà arrivé, vu la position de Dawn cela devait déjà faire un bon moment.

- Est-ce que tu l'aimais ?

- Je crois. Clark leva un sourcil reprenant,

- Tu es sorti avec combien de garçon Dawn ? La jeune fille eut un rire, par le ton de sa voix elle soupçonnait qu'il se posait cette question depuis déjà longtemps.

- Un seul ,fit-elle sincèrement.

- Pourtant je… Clark s'interrompu Dawn eut un sourire à son air.

- Will dit que je suis très difficile.

- Ah ,fit Clark criant presque. Billy tu es sortit avec lui, tu me l'as dit.

- Clark ça ne compte pas on avait douze ans.

- Oh ,fit le jeune homme étonné.

- Qui aurait cru que cinq ans plus tard il aurait un enfant avec ma meilleur ami. Ah Clark les jours passent mais ne se ressemblent pas.

Sur ceux Dawn eut un rire comme au rappel d'un souvenir que le jeune Kent fut incapable de décrypter. Elle se retourna vers Clark qui la regardait pensif.

- Quoi ? ,reprit Dawn.

- J'étais en train de me demander… Si c'est vrai que tu es sorti avec un seul garçon alors pourquoi as-tu tout de suite accepté de jouer ce manège avec moi.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître en-…

- Rapport humain ,termina Dawn en levant une main. Je connais les gens c'est aussi simple que ça. J'anticipe leur réaction et comment ils vont réagir c'est comme ça depuis que je suis petite. En aucun cas j'ai dit que j'étais sorti avec beaucoup de garçon et que j'étais expert en Dieu sait quoi je ne préfère pas savoir ce que tu allais dire. Clark eut de nouveau un rire, il se redressa se pointant alors du doigt.

- Et moi tu arrives à me cerner ? ,questionna Clark curieux. Tu arrives à anticiper mes réactions. Dawn se mordit la lèvre. _Si c'était si simple _,songeait-elle.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose Clark.

Le jeune homme tendit l'oreille tandis qu'elle reprenait,

- Tu es l'une des rares personnes avec qui il m'est impossible de savoir ce que tu penses ou ce que tu ressens. On croirait que tu es fermé. C'est le vide chaque fois que j'essaye de… de t'analyser. Tu es étrange Clark Kent…

Le front du jeune homme se plissa observant la jeune Mills avec insistance tandis qu'elle poursuivait l'air de rien.

- Et je crois que c'est ça que je préfère en toi. J'ai l'impression que ça nous rapproche et j'aime bien cette idée.

- Tu me trouve bizarre ? ,reprit-il mi soupçonneux mi mal à l'aise.

- Non c'est différent je te trouve unique. Elle lui fit un large sourire avant de prendre l'initiative de sortir de la voiture. Le jeune homme était pensif. Il aurait bien aimer que Dawn approfondisse mais il s'attendait à ce que son insistance paraisse suspicieuse.

Clark l'imita, faisant rapidement le tour de la voiture il vint se placer près de la jeune fille afin de reprendre le cour de la conversation.

- Dawn j'ai une question très personnel à te poser.

- J'appréhende ,ajouta-t-elle verrouillant la voiture.

- Ton ancien petit ami de Californie et toi est-ce que vous…

Dawn mit les clés dans sa poche avant de se retourner vers lui. Le regard insistant de la jeune fille le déstabilisa. Elle s'entêta à attendre toutefois qu'il poursuivre, le jeune Kent semblait hésiter. Elle eut l'impression qu'il souhaitait soudainement faire marche arrière.

- Vous… et bien est-ce que vous…

Dawn s'impatienta.

- Oui Clark ,dit-elle en l'entraînant vers le lycée. Dis moi qui est encore vierge à L.A ? Madonna ? ,dit-elle d'un rire.

Le jeune Kent sembla songeur.

- Tu l'as fait à quel âge ?

- A quinze ans.

- Quoi ?! ,fit-il choqué. Le jeune homme attrapa sa main se qui eut pour effet de la faire se retourner. Dawn observa son air désabusé avant de poursuivre doucement.

- Ouai bon ça va ! J'allais sur mes seize ans de toute façon. Oui dans quatre mois je passais de pré-ados à adolescente et alors. Clark secoua la tête.

- Quatre mois… tu m'aurais dit une semaine.

- J'étais amoureuse de lui et on est resté ensemble deux ans.

- Ce n'est pas une excuse ,fit-il à mi voix. Dawn souffla.

- D'où je viens Clark on se débarrasse vite de ça… histoire de… de ne pas se le trimballé sous le bras.

- Tu m'étonne ,fit Clark sèchement.

- Tu dis juste ça parce que tu es encore puceau.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Dawn eut un rire sardonique.

- Les poissons ont besoin de nager, les oiseaux de voler et Clark de se dévergonder.

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire.

- Je devrais le prendre mal ,dit-il entrant par les portes de l'établissement.

- Mais ? ,poursuivit Dawn.

- Mais j'ai déjà dit à mon père que tu comptais dépraver le jeune homme que je suis.

Dawn ris de plus belle.

--

**Chez les Mills**

A peine Dawn eut-elle le temps de passer le seuil de sa porte qu'elle vit le visage furieux de son père. Cela n'annoncer rien de bon.

- Dawn il faut qu'on parle ?

- Je vois pas pourquoi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es allée raconter à Ed ?

- La vérité ,assura-t-elle retirant sa veste.

- Si tu savais Dawn tu es à des kilomètres de cette vérité que tu pense connaître crois moi. Dawn se tourna vers son père croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Très bien alors dis moi ce que je ne sais pas. Raconte moi ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre.

- C'est… Dawn observa son père avec une attention particulière. Il ferma la bouche se redressant. Dawn observa sa posture et son comportement changer perplexe.

- Compliqué ,conclut-il froidement. Il venait de se refermer comme une huître. La jeune Mills observa longuement son père déçu.

- Bien si la conversation est terminée alors je préfère monter. Son père ne répliqua pas tandis que sa fille le contournait se dirigeant vers les escaliers.

- Dawn ,la rappela-t-il. La jeune fille se retourna vers lui tout espoir perdu que son père n'est ne serait ce qu'un peu de confiance en elle.

- Je veux que tu comprenne que lorsque tout ça sera terminé on redeviendra une famille comme avant.

Dawn eut un sourire narquois. Le mot « avant » la fassez rire. Elle s'efforçait de se contenir mais l'hypocrisie dont fassez preuve son père l'a mit hors d'elle. Clairement dans son esprit, quand elle y pensait la simple éventualité de ne plus jamais revoir Clark ,après ce que son père et elle étaient censé lui faire, lui déchirait le cœur alors pensait à… à un avenir, à une famille… qu'elle savait n'avoir jamais connu. Dawn secoua légèrement la tête marchant à reculons vers les escaliers maintenant à quelques pas derrière elle Dawn poursuivit d'une voix douce.

- Gros plan sur le visage du héro, l'éclairage naturel souligne ses traits bronzés, la musique ample tandis qu'il fait une promesse à sa fille. Importante ta famille est…

**A suivre...**


	25. Il ne m'aurait fallu que du courage

***

**Chez les Kent**

Dawn entra dans la maison des Kent en compagnie de Clark. Le jeune homme ferma la porte derrière lui tandis que Dawn posa son sac à l'entrée.

- Je suis épuisée.

- J'ai cru que tu arriverais plus tôt.

- Oui moi aussi.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu faisais ? Mon père désespérait.

- Désolée je suis passée faire un tour chez Fordman, il avait besoin de compagnie.

- Et tu y penses pas à moi. Dawn eut un rire.

- J'y crois pas Kent me fait une scène ,ajouta-t-elle contournant le comptoir.

- Pas du tout.

- Si on compte le nombre de fois que je te vois par jour comparer au fois où j'aperçois boucle d'or il y a un écart considérable tu t'en rends compte.

Clark leva les épaules indifférent. Dawn ouvrit le frigidaire poursuivant,

- En faite Fordman m'a reparlé de cette fête dont tu avais fait allusion la dernière fois.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Oh vous avez du tiramisu ! ,s'exclama Dawn.

- Oui il en reste une part ma mère la laissé de côté pour toi.

- C'est gentil, tu la remercieras de ma part. Clark affirma de la tête tandis que Dawn refermait le frigidaire.

- Alors tu disais ? ,poursuivit-il s'appuyant au comptoir. Dawn leva les yeux vers lui, l'esprit perdu.

- Oh la fête c'est vrai ! Euh rappelle toi, tu m'en as parlé… la première le jour de mon anniversaire. Une fête organisé par un certain Fred je crois, tu ne savais plus où ni quand.

- Ah cette fête là ,reprit le jeune homme tandis que Dawn s'asseyait près de la table à manger.

- Et bien figure toi qu'elle est pour ce week end.

- Je croyais qu'on s'étaient mit d'accord pour ne pas y aller.

- Si tu veux je peux toujours y aller avec Fordman...

- Attends. Juste deux secondes que j'éclaircisse la situation ,l'interrompit Clark. Ce n'est pas toi qui me disais que les fêtes à Smallville étaient ringardes et qu'à chaque fois elles ne t'avaient apporté que des problèmes.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Il y a rien à redire là dessus pour ces choses là il est claire que tu as une mémoire de fer.

Clark lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller.

Dawn prit une bouchée avant de poursuivre,

- C'est pas grave… de toute façon j'arriverai bien à t'y forcer. Et puis dès que tu sais que Lana est dans les parages.

Clark leva les sourcils.

- Lana y sera ?

Dawn soupira,

- C'est beaucoup trop facile ça en devient lassant.

Sur cette phrase la porte de la maison s'ouvrit de nouveau. Apercevant Mr Kent, Dawn se dépêcha de finir son assiette. Jonathan posa d'abord son regard sur son fils. A l'intention de son père le jeune Kent fit un signe de la tête vers la jeune Mills.

- Dawn ça fait bien trois quart d'heure que je t'attends. Elle lui fit signe d'attendre la bouche pleine.

- J'arrive ,affirma-t-elle.

- Où étais tu ? J'ai du commencé les manipulations sur la voiture sans toi.

- Oh ,fit-elle l'air déçu. Suidélé dete arivosita

- Quoi ? ,fit Jonathan avec conviction. Clark eut un rire.

- Elle vient de dire qu'elle était désolée d'être arrivée si tard. Jonathan tourna son regard vers Clark.

- C'est ce que t'a réellement comprit fiston ?

- Oui ,fit Clark certain. Dawn affirma de la tête.

- Xacment meciknt

- De rien ,fit Clark amusé. Jonathan tourna sa tête vers Clark puis vers Dawn avant de poursuivre,

- Dawn je t'en supplie avale ce que t'as dans la bouche. Dawn leva une main reprenant plus clairement,

- Désolée.

- Vous m'impressionnez ,assura Jonathan levant les sourcils.

- J'ai du me faire intégrer le décodeur je déjeune tout les jours avec cette fille.

- Hé ,fit Dawn mécontente.

Clark et Jonathan eurent un rire.

- Si vous continuez de vous moquez de moi je prends mes clics et mon tiramisu et je m'en vais.

- De toute façon il est trop tard pour qu'on commence quoi que ce soit sur la voiture ce soir. Peut-être demain.

- Bien ,fit-elle se levant, alors dans ce cas je vais faire un tour au Talon.

- Je viens avec toi ,fit Clark se redressant.

- Dawn dis à mon fils d'arrêter de te suivre.

- Si c'était pour moi qu'il avait autant d'engouement ça se serait Mr Kent ,assura Dawn. Jonathan eut un rire.

- Allez viens on y va ,fit Clark la tirant par le bras.

- Doucement je comptais finir mon assiette.

- Plus tard ,ajouta-t-il la conduisant vers la porte.

- A plus Mr Kent. L'homme lui fit un signe de la main avant que la porte ne se referme sur eux. De la cuisine il put entendre de nouveau les deux jeunes gens se chamaillaient.

- Tu me laisse conduire ? ,questionna Clark.

- Non tu conduis si doucement que la dernière fois alors qu'on est partit en avance, on a failli arriver en retard en cour ,affirma Dawn.

- Niveau conduite tu n'es pas la mieux placé pour me donner des leçons. Conduit plus vite que dans tes habitudes Dawn et on va finir par faire un bon dans le futur. Dawn eut un rire.

***

_**Le lendemain**_**, Chez les Mills**

Dawn descendit les escaliers de sa maison puis faisant une rapide halte dans la cuisine. Elle prit rapidement une petite bouteille de jus d'orange et quelques morceaux de brioches.

- Bonjour Dawn.

- Mam' ,fit la jeune fille furtivement. Passant près de Mme Mills elle lui fit un rapide baiser sur la joue avant que sa mère ne poursuive.

- Pendant que tu es encore là. Va dire bonjour à ta père et à Mr Lowell ils sont dans la salle à manger.

- Maman je suis déjà en retard.

- C'est l'affaire de quelques secondes vas-y s'il te plait. Dawn soupira exaspéré avant de se rendre en direction de la salle adjacente.

- En faite ,reprit sa mère d'une voix légère. J'espère que tu n'as pas oublier que nous sommes invité à la réception au Daily Planet, en l'honneur du nouveau directeur à la tête du journal. Dawn posa une main sur sa tête laissant un rictus étirait ses lèvres.

- J'avais complètement oublier.

- Tu t'es trouver une robe ? Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Je n'ai pas trop la tête au ruban et au jupon ces derniers temps si tu veux tout savoir.

- Bien alors nous irons faire les boutiques ensembles à Métropolis ce week end ,décréta Mme Mills. Dawn se crispa.

- Non pas ce week end maman Will et moi devons sortir avec des amis.

- Qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?

Oh ce que Dawn pouvait détester ce genre d'interrogatoire. Elle respira profondément bougeant d'une jambe à l'autre.

- On va… on va faire des… des trucs… de jeunes. Sa mère leva les sourcils.

- Ça ne m'aide pas Dawn au contraire ça m'alerte.

- Maman s'il te plait ,précipita la jeune Mills.

- Dawn la réception est pour la semaine prochaine.

- Je sais mais…, elle fit une légère pause réfléchissant à toute vitesse, comme tu es souvent prises peut-être que je pourrais y aller toute seule durant la semaine.

- Tu rigole je te connais trop Dawn pour savoir que les robes…

- Ce n'est pas mon truc ,termina la jeune Mills, mais si tu me laisse y aller au milieu de la semaine je te promets de revenir avec une robe.

- Une belle robe Dawn ,insista sa mère.

- La plus belle de toute.

- Okay alors dans ce cas-tu peux aller faire tes trucs de jeune.

- Merci mam' ,assura Dawn avant de se diriger vers la porte d'entré.

- Euh Dawn ,fit furtivement sa mère. La jeune fille se retourna vers elle faignant de ne pas comprendre,

- Oh ,ajouta-t-elle après quelques secondes. Dawn mit un doigt sur sa tempe,

- Oui c'est vrai dire bonjour à pa' et Ed. Elle eut un sourire mauvais poursuivant,

- Et moi qui espérait que ça t'était sorti de la tête.

- Je ne suis pas ta mère pour rien Dawn.

_Y parait _,songea-t-elle alors qu'elle se rendait dans la salle à manger.

***

**Smallville High School **

Clark sortit du lycée en fin d'après midi, il avait passé un peu de temps à la Torche en compagnie de Chloé. Il se rendit alors en direction de sa voiture tandis que les élèves des derniers cours quittaient l'établissement. Apercevant Lana il fronça légèrement les sourcils interpellant la jeune fille.

- Lana. La jeune Lang se retourna. Salut.

- Salut Clark.

- Tu attends quelqu'un ? ,questionna-t-il en apercevant son portable dans les mains de la jeune fille.

Elle eut un faible sourire avant de poursuivre,

- Il était prévu que Chloé et moi rentions ensemble mais il semblerait qu'elle est encore du travaille à la Torche.

- En effet ,ajouta-t-il. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'établissement avant de reprendre. Si tu veux je peux toujours te ramener.

- Euh… je ne dirais pas non ,dit-elle d'un rapide sourire.

Le jeune Kent affirma de la tête avant de se rendre près de sa voiture, Lana sur ses talons. C'est alors que Clark fut à cour de conversation. Que pouvait-il bien dire à Lana qui n'avait pas déjà été dit. Il eut un faible sourire en songeant que Dawn lui taperait sûrement sur les doigts pour se manque total d'inspiration. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent dans la voiture, le malaise redoubla. Lana et lui s'échangèrent un regard avant de détourner la tête. Clark fut intérieurement amusé par la situation il était en présence de la jeune fille qui le causait tant d'effort et ne trouvait rien à dire. Ce fut alors Lana qui débuta,

- Alors ? Tu viens à la fête demain soir.

- Je crains que oui.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu y vas n'est-ce pas ? ,poursuivit-il.

- Oui.

- Alors c'est bien ce que je dis.

- Dawn insiste pour y aller ? ,questionna curieusement Lana.

- Bien qu'elles ne les supportent pas ,déclara Clark.

- C'est bizarre !

- C'est Dawn ,confirma-t-il.

- Je comprends pas alors pourquoi est-ce que toi tu y vas ? Toi non plus tu n'aime pas ce genre de fête.

Il eut une moue.

- Ça serait long à expliquer. Lana le regarda durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre.

- Donne moi des nouvelles de tes parents. Ils vont bien ?

- Ils se portent comme un charme. Dawn et mon père se sont éprit d'une voiture rare sur le marché qu'ils tentent de rénover ensemble.

- Le chalenge du siècle.

- Tu peux le dire, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'en a rien à retirer mais bon on verra bien ce que ça donne. Tu devrais passer à la ferme mes parents seraient heureux de te revoir. Lana affirma de la tête. Un silence s'installa de nouveau dans la voiture avant que Lana ne poursuivre doucement.

- Ça serait pas étrange ?

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Et bien de recevoir de la visite de l'ex petite amie de leur fils.

Clark eut un rire.

- Je vois pas pourquoi ils te connaissent depuis des années maintenant. Tu as quasiment grandi près de notre ferme.

- C'est vrai ,fit-elle doucement. Elle eut une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- J'ai l'impression que tes parents s'entendent bien avec Dawn. Clark eut un sourire.

- S'entendent bien ? Tu rigole c'est un euphémisme, ils l'adorent. Sans qu'elle est fait quoi que ce soit ils l'ont tout de suite adorés.

Lana tourna sa tête vers lui l'air songeur.

- J'ai l'impression que c'est le cas de tout le monde avec Dawn.

- C'est impossible Lana je ne crois pas qu'on peut s'entendre avec tout le monde ,affirma Clark lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil avant de reporter son attention sur la route.

Lana secoua légèrement la tête posant son regard sur la vitre.

- Tu savais que Lex était revenu en ville ? ,poursuivit-elle lentement.

- Vraiment ? ,ajouta-t-il.

- Oui ce matin, une des serveuses m'a dit qu'il était passé au Talon.

- Ça s'est une bonne nouvelle ,déclara-t-il d'un sourire.

La jeune Lang fit une légère pause avant de changer aussitôt de sujet.

- Clark tu as déjà parler de nous à Dawn ? Le jeune Kent respira profondément. A vrai dire il n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi Lana lui demandait ça.

- Ouai ,dit-il franchement.

- Tout ? ,questionna-t-elle levant les sourcils.

- Entre autre ,affirma-t-il. Et toi ?

- Non Whitney ne sait rien.

- C'est peut-être mieux ,ajouta-t-il alors qu'il sentait le malaise se repointé.

- Comment Dawn l'a prit ? ,questionna curieusement Lana.

Clark hésita franchement avant de lui répondre.

- Euh je ne crois pas que tu veux le savoir. Dawn est particulière et elle ne réagit pas comme la plupart des gens. Lana leva les épaules.

- La plupart des gens auraient trouvé ce qu'on a fait à Whitney assez lâche ,poursuivit Lana.

- Dawn, elle, parle de courage. Lana eut un rire.

- Vraiment ?

- Ouai. Elle pense que si on veut vraiment quelque chose ça ne sers à rien d'attendre et de perdre son temps. Il faut juste en profiter au maximum.

- Elle n'aime pas les faux semblants.

Clark affirma de la tête.

- Elle vit constamment parmi eux alors quand il lui arrive d'avoir la possibilité de s'en défaire elle n'hésite pas une seconde. La jeune Lang reporta son regard sur la vitre de la voiture.

- J'aimerais avoir son courage ,déclara-t-elle.

***

**Chez les Mills**

La jeune Mills travaillait dans sa chambre. Soupirant longuement elle tourna sa tête vers le réveil.

- 22h30 j'en finirais donc jamais.

S'apercevant qu'elle y était depuis déjà beaucoup trop longtemps la jeune fille se força à arrêter. Un vent glacial s'infiltra dans sa chambre. Bizarrement elle n'avait pas ouvert la fenêtre et pourtant il lui sembla que ce froid provenait de quelque chose de beaucoup plus complexe que le vent. Elle avait l'impression qu'il compressait son cœur et oppressé sa respiration. Ce froid sortit d'ailleurs fut remplacer par un bruit qui l'interpella soudainement. Un bruit strident, qui eut pour effet de la faire sursauter. Le bruit cessa subitement, avant de recommencer aussi brusquement. Dawn se leva de son lit approchant de la porte de sa chambre, il lui semblait que ce bruit étrange venait de là. Tournant la poigner de la porte elle aperçu une rue… une rue qui lui sembla étrangement familière. Évident puisque ces derniers temps elle s'était mise à la rêver chaque nuit. La jeune fille traversa la porte se rendant le plus naturellement du monde dans la rue qui laissait apercevoir un gigantesque bâtiment. La jeune fille lue silencieusement l'enseigne: « Summerland »

- Dawn qu'Est-ce que tu fais là ? La jeune Mills se retourna vers le jeune Kent l'air soudainement paniquer.

- Clark tu dois t'en aller tout de suite.

- De quoi tu parle ?

- Vite tu dois partir avant qu'ils arrivent sinon ils t'emmèneront de force… Va t'en !

Clark lui jeta un regard interrogatif remplit d'un sentiment qu'il lui fut incapable de décrire pourtant ses yeux eurent pour effet de la transpercer comme une lame.

- Clark s'il te plait ,répéta-t-elle. Pars pendant qu'il en est encore temps.

- Dawn ,fit la grave de son père. La jeune fille sursauta de nouveau.

- Papa ,continua-t-elle d'une voix vacillante. Son père avança, Dawn l'empêcha d'aller plus loin lui barrant la route.

- Angel s'il te plait écarte toi.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu comptes faire ? ,demanda Dawn doucement.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Non ,fit-elle se plaçant entre Clark et son père. Il est hors de question que tu lui fasse quoi que soit. Je te laisserais jamais lui faire du mal tu m'entends. Tu as promit.

- Je suis désolé Dawn.

- Non tu ne me peux pas me faire ça… laisse le !

Son père secoua légèrement la tête puis levant les yeux en direction de sa fille il ajouta dans un murmure,

- C'est trop tard Dawn.

- Quoi ? ,fit-elle confuse. Elle se retourna soudainement vers Clark apercevant une rue vide. Non Clark !

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même interpellant le jeune homme avec force.

- Je suis désolé Dawn ,répéta son père.

- Non papa dit moi où l'as-tu emmené ? Qu'Est-ce que tu as fait ? Je t'en supplie papa !!

La jeune Mills se réveilla subitement, rouvrant les yeux elle se mit à détaillait chaque recoin de sa chambre comme pour se convaincre que ce n'était qu'un rêve, que cette rue n'existait et que ce n'était qu'un stupide cauchemar. Elle respira profondément tentant de calmer ses craintes et de stabiliser sa respiration devenu saccadé. Elle jeta un regard sur le réveil.

- 22h31.

Elle eut un rire nerveux avant de se redresser. Tout ces livres ainsi que ces différents affaires scolaires tapissaient le lit. Elle les repoussa violemment voulant s'y défaire le plus rapidement possible avant de se lever précipitamment s'approchant de sa fenêtre. Il lui fallait de l'air frai, de quoi se vider la tête, de quoi oublier un instant ce stupide rêve qu'elle ne tarderait pas de refaire une fois les yeux de nouveau clos. Elle soupira en signe de lassitude. Si c'était pour refaire inlassablement le même rêve, elle ne voyait vraiment pas ce que Will trouvait de si passionnant dans le fait de rêver. Peut-être que la différence se trouvait là, elle ne rêvait pas au contraire elle cauchemardait.

- Summerland ,susurra-t-elle doucement. Respirant à présent l'air de la campagne par sa fenêtre Dawn aperçu quelque chose qui attira son regard au pied de sa maison. Fermant aussitôt sa fenêtre elle sortit de sa chambre.

--+--

La nuit était tombé rapidement sur la petite ville. Ayant fini ces devoirs le jeune Kent se décida à parcourir les rues de Smallville réfléchissant à tout et à rien lorsqu'une voix l'interpella,

- Mr Kent pourrait-on savoir ce que vous faites sur ma propriété à une heure aussi tardive ? Clark se retourna vers la voix en question puis sourit.

- Dawn.

- C'est un peu logique que je sois là puisque tu es pratiquement sur le palier de ma porte. Clark s'avança vers la jeune fille tandis qu'elle ferma la porte de sa maison et descendit les quelques marches d'escaliers,

- Je ne faisais que traîner dans le coin. En espérant peut-être te voir.

- Oui et vu que le simple fait de toquer à ma porte était un effort trop conséquent, reprit-elle s'asseyant sur une marche.

- Je savais que tu allais venir, ajouta t-il s'asseyant à son tour.

- Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi.

- Oui puisque tu es bien là sinon j'aurais eu l'air malin à faire les cent pas devant chez toi.

La jeune fille sourit et se leva remontant les escaliers puis après quelques marches s'arrêta,

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ,questionna le jeune Kent.

- Il fait froid et je comptais prendre une veste chez moi mais-...

- Il y a ton père... Dawn confirma de la tête. Et ça te gênerais de savoir qu'il sait que je suis là. La jeune fille se pinça les lèvres. Son rêve ne la quitterait donc jamais.

- Oui si on veut. Je… ,elle redescendit les marches à nouveau reprenant doucement, je suis désolée.

- Que je ne me fasse pas d'histoire tu ne l'es pas vraiment.

Dawn eut une légère moue se rasseyant silencieusement. Un ange sembla alors passait. Dawn s'en voulait en silence tandis que Clark semblait essayer de soigneusement éviter toutes les questions qui tournaient dans son esprit.

- Euh… et bien si tu as froid on peut toujours reparler demain.

- Non ,fit Dawn se frictionnant les bras. Tu voulais me voir et bien je suis là.

Elle eut une pause, Clark eut un sourire la détaillant avant qu'elle ne reprenne d'une voix tremblante.

- Même si je risque sûrement de mourir d'hypothermie. Le jeune homme sembla hésiter franchement avant de proposer.

- Euh... tiens ,fit Clark enlevant sa veste.

- Oh non je t'en pris pas le coup de la veste, je trouve ça d'un clicher. Clark eut un rire à sa bêtise.

- J'étais sûr que tu dirais ça mais… Dawn je t'assure je n'ai pas froid. Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils secouant négativement de la tête.

- C'est ça à d'autres, il fait au moins 6°. Je comprends vraiment pas tous ces mecs qui sont près à sacrifier leur propre santé pour une fille.

Clark leva un sourcil.

- Peut-être qu'ils sont tout simplement galant.

- Ouai ou ils attendent tout simplement quelque chose en retour ,déclara Dawn.

- Et tu crois que-...

- Les filles ne sont pas mieux, reprit-elle lui coupant la parole, elles acceptent sans broncher que le mec ce les gèles.

- Dawn ,fit-il surprit.

- Elles n'avaient tout simplement pas qu'à oublier leur veste, poursuivit-elle comme si le jeune Kent n'avait pas intervenu. Tu ne devrais rien avoir à me proposer Clark je m'en sors très bien toute seule. Clark la regarda avec insistance,

- Et alors qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ? Te regarder mourir alors que je n'ai pas froid.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre en proie à des tremblements.

- Et bien si quelqu'un doit attraper un rhume et bien ce sera moi, fit-elle hochant de la tête.

- Dawn tu meurs de froid ,répéta-t-il avec gravité.

- Oui et alors. C'est absolument mon problème.

Clark soupira longuement l'observant de nouveau. L'orgueil de Dawn la tuerait. Il roula des yeux,

- Et bien si on se disait que juste pour cette fois on se partageait ce problème, dit-il s'avançant un peu plus près de la jeune fille.

- Clark, tu m 'écoute quand je te parle.

- Si tu ne veux pas de ma veste on peut toujours la partager, reprit-il l'ouvrant en grand. La jeune fille sourit attendrit,

- Okay mais... mais c'est bien parce que tu insistes Kent, reprit Dawn. Sans la moindre hésitation, la jeune fille se blottit dans ses bras. La chaleur presque inhabituel du jeune homme la combla aussitôt. Il lui sembla qu'il entourait tout son corps de cette onde de chaleur tandis qu'elle posait sa tête sur son épaule.

- Est que ça va mieux ?

- Oui je te remercie. La jeune Mills fit une légère pause, le silence la détendit quelques secondes. L'odeur de la peau du jeune homme vint caresser ses narines alors qu'elle enfouissait sa tête dans sa nuque.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

- Il faut absolument une raison ?

- En principe oui Clark... mais ce n'est pas grave ça me va qu'en même. Clark respira profondément avant qu'elle ne reprenne d'un rire dans la voix.

- Tu sens l'essence.

- Je suis désolé j'ai aider mon père à bouger la Plymouth tout à l'heure.

- Tu rigoles c'est loin de me déranger, tu crois que je passerais autant de temps à bricoler des voitures si l'odeur me déplaisait.

De nouveau un silence s'installa, un silence qui cette fois-ci ne sembla pas les déranger ni l'un ni l'autre

- Clark, reprit-elle.

- Ouai ,fit-il furtivement.

- Est ce qu'il t'arrive de penser que des fois, la vie est plus étrange qu'un rêve ?

- Oui mais je pense que dans ces moments on ne fait qu'espérer que nous ne sommes pas seul, continua-t-il.

- Ouai ,fit-elle doucement. C'est bien ce qui me semblait ,continua-t-elle dans un murmure. L'échos de sa voix à la recherche du jeune Kent, dans cette rue imaginaire, sembla passait comme un éclair dans sa tête. Et pourtant elle se sentait si bien en ce moment comme si le rêve était à des kilomètres de là, mieux encore effacer à tout jamais de sa mémoire.

- Et moi est-ce que je peux te poser une question ? ,reprit à son tour le jeune Kent.

- Non ,fit-elle sincèrement, d'ailleurs je m'étais promit de ne plus te poser de question. La dernière fois que j'ai abordé ta vie privée j'ai cru qu'il était temps d'installer un diaporama de mes conquêtes amoureuses dans la voiture.

- Tu penses qu'il y aurait eu de la place.

Dawn eut un rire.

- T'es bête ,fit-elle se redressant.

- Dawn où est-ce que tu vas ? Si tu t'éloigne de moi tu attraperas froid. Dawn le fixa un instant un léger sourire ne quittant pas son beau visage.

- Je vais prendre le risque il est temps que je rentre.

- Ah… ,fit-il d'une voix évasive. Bien sûre c'est comme tu veux.

Dawn se leva poursuivant doucement.

- Tu voulais me dire autre chose ? Il fit non de la tête.

- Non vas-y je ne te retiens pas plus longtemps. Elle lui offrit un sourire angélique avant de se rendre en haut des marches de l'entré. Elle se retourna de nouveau vers lui et mettant sa main sur la poigner de la porte elle ajouta,

- Hey Kent j'ai adoré partager ta veste avec toi. Le jeune Kent lui fit un sourire sincère avant que la jeune fille ne rentre chez elle. Clark eut une moue. Descendant les marches du perron, puis traversant l'allée il posa lourdement une main sur sa tête avant de se tourner vers l'immense maison. Il fut un instant tenter de voir le déroulement du foyer à cette heure puis soupirant longuement il se résigna à repartir en super vitesse.

***

**Centre de Smallville,**

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent un monde fou était déjà présent. Observant la foule Dawn crut reconnaître certain visage. Et malgré que la masse de monde chargeait l'espace la rendant même irrespirable, Dawn eut un large sourire. Clark se tourna vers elle observant si la foule ne les avait pas séparé.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te fait sourire ? ,questionna-t-il.

- J'éprouve un étrange sentiment. C'est dingue comme c'est relaxant lorsque tout se bouquant ne se passe pas dans sa propre maison. Clark eut un sourire. Will vint vers eux.

- Salut les jeunes.

- Will tu es là depuis longtemps ? ,questionna Dawn.

- Une vingtaine de minute. Chloé est parti à l'extérieur c'est la que le meilleur se passe. En faite ils organisent différents jeux. Certain puérile mais c'est marrant. Clark et Dawn se regardèrent un instant. La jeune Mills se retourna vers son ami poursuivant,

- Non c'est pas pour nous.

- Tout de suite non, vous ne savez même pas de quoi il s'agit.

- Je crois que t'a pas comprit on s'en fiche ,assura Clark aussitôt. Will roula des yeux. Un jeune homme près d'eux leur proposa alors,

- Je peux vous offrir quelque chose à boire ? Tous tournèrent la tête vers lui.

- Oh oui je voudrais bien-… La jeune Mills n'eut même pas le temps de finir que Clark l'empêcha d'aller plus loin. Dawn se tourna vers les deux jeunes homme avant de soupirer longuement.

- Je vois… si on a plus le droit de plaisanter. Will s'approcha du jeune homme inconnu poursuivant doucement,

- Si je te revois en train de lui proposer de nouveau de l'alcool tu auras affaire à moi.

Dawn leva les yeux au ciel avant de se séparer du groupe.

- Mais à quoi vous faite allusion je suis le barman. Clark all ait ajouter quelque chose à l'intention de la jeune fille mais ne l'aperçu plus à ses côtés. Soupirant il l'a rejoignit alors qu'elle se rendait vers le balcon. Clark la rattrapa prenant sa main dans la sienne. Dawn leva la tête vers lui.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller ,questionna-t-il observant la plage bordant la maison. La jeune fille retira sa main de la sienne poursuivant doucement,

- Ne te sens pas obliger.

- J'en ai envie ,reprit-il serrant un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne. Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de reporter son regard vers le lac.

- Tu m'explique comment ça se fait qu'il y est une plage à Smallville.

- Peut-être que comme il fait nuit tu ne reconnais pas l'endroit mais c'est le Crater Lake. Le sable est juste là pour faire jolie.

- Hein ,fit Dawn amusé.

La jeune fille se mit à regarder les personnes jonchant la maison. Elle ne pouvait pas contredire Will il y avait plus de gens à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur si cela fut possible. Un énorme feu éclairait la façade de la maison laissant apercevoir plusieurs groupes de jeunes s'amusant pleinement.

- Elle est vraiment chouette cette maison. Clark lui jeta un regard à la dérobé.

- Hé je vous cherche partout ,fit une voix derrière eux. Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent à moitié.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous faites ? ,questionna Will observant leur main.

- Rien ,ajouta Clark tandis que d'un même mouvement ils se séparèrent. Will leur jeta un regard curieux les yeux plissés. Dawn soupira agacer par son insistance.

- Bon toi qui t'exalté pour les activités de dehors tu nous montre ,affirma Dawn. Ils descendirent les quelques marches reliant le balcon à la plage. Un couple ainsi qu'un groupe de personne faillirent les bousculés.

- C'est quoi leur problème à tous j'ai l'impression qu'ici tout ce monde est pressé. Will affirma de la tête poursuivant,

- Ceux là sont sûrement à la recherche de quelque chose ils doivent faire partit du groupe qui font une chasse au trésor.

- Une quoi ? ,questionna Dawn cillant. Clark laissa éclater un rire. Non les garçons où est-ce vous m'avez encore traîner ? ,grommela Dawn.

- Tu rigoles ,fit Clark abasourdit. C'est toi qui voulez à tout prix y aller.

- Oui mais lorsque je t'ai dit ça je ne savais pas que celui qui organisait cette fête avait six ans.

- C'est marrant ,assura Will. Les jeux sont, je vous l'accorde, digne de la mentalité d'un maternel mais parait-il c'est le thème de la soirée.

Dawn eut une grimace.

- Si je savais j'aurais inviter Heather.

- De plus ,reprit-il la toisant. Les lots sont intéressant. Lana a gagné un ipod tout à l'heure.

- Tu rigole ,cracha Dawn étonné.

- Non ce mec paye cher pour ces bêtises, y'a qu'à voir la baraque. Mais la fin justifie les moyens tu ne trouve pas.

- Carrément ,assura Clark à son tour.

- Tant mieux que ça vous plaise ,ajouta Will d'un sourire. Parce que je nous ai inscrit dans un groupe.

- Quoi ? ,s'égosilla Dawn agacée. Non Will je ne me vois pas chercher en vain un objet ce soir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je n'ai pas choisi ce parcours. De toute façon les activités tournent seulement deux groupes par catégorie peuvent faire une épreuve en même temps et comme tu le vois les places sont assez prises.

- Sur quoi sommes nous tombé ? ,questionna Clark.

- Ben en faite j'en sais rien. Tout à l'heure Chloé et moi avons commencé par les cibles mouvantes.

- Dawson tu rigole je suis imbattable lorsqu'il s'agit de tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Clark la regarda avec inquiétude.

- C'est une métaphore ,déclara Dawn. Le jeune homme leva innocemment les épaules.

- J'ai rien dit du tout.

- Bref ,reprit Will, je suis désolé mais je n'ai plus aucun souvenir de l'étape suivante. Dawn soupira.

- J'appréhende franchement ,assura-t-elle. C'est là que Chloé fit son apparition.

- Salut vous êtes arrivé ? ,reprit-elle à l'intention de Clark et Dawn.

- Oui mais-…

La jeune Sullivan ne laissa pas le temps à Dawn de finir se retournant vers son petit ami, l'air enjoué.

- Okay ,fit Dawn doucement. Clark eut un sourire tandis que Chloé reprenait.

- Will tu ne devineras jamais sur quoi on est tombé.

- Tout sauf la chasse au trésor, tout sauf la chasse au trésor… ,répétait Dawn inlassablement.

- Sur le jeu de la bouteille.

- Quoi ? ,firent Clark et Will d'une même voix.

- Je vous en prie dites moi que le jeu de la bouteille à une autre signification dans ce trou perdu ,se mit alors à répéter Dawn.

- Tu es sérieuse ? ,se renseigna Clark au près de Chloé.

- Oui Lana et Whitney sont déjà installés là bas avec l'autre groupe.

Will se tourna vers Dawn et Clark.

- Je… je suis vraiment désolé.

- Il est hors de question que j'embrasse des inconnus ,assura la jeune Mills.

- Dawn pardonne moi ,répéta Will.

- Il est encore temps de reprendre la chasse au trésor pas vrai ? ,fit-elle d'une voix suppléante.

- Non ,assura Chloé prenant le jeune Kent par le bras. Allez viens Clark on va rejoindre le reste du groupe. Clark se tourna vers la jeune Mills le regard implorant.

- Dawn ne me laisse pas seul ,ajouta-t-il tandis que Chloé plus amusée que jamais l'entraînait vers le groupe. Dawn se tourna vers Will, il eut un regard mal à l'aise avant de la tirer par le bras. Dawn soupira levant les yeux au ciel. Elle se força à songer que tout était de sa faute et que si elle avait écouter Clark elle serait en ce moment dans son lit.

Will et Chloé les conduirent vers un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes assied autour d'une bouteille au centre du cercle qu'ils formaient. Lorsque Dawn arriva sur place plusieurs regards masculins se fixèrent sur elle. La jeune fille fit non de la tête observant la situation, puis décidant de faire chemin inverse elle se retourna. Will lui barrait soigneusement la route, il lui fit alors signe de s'asseoir.

- Non ,fit-elle d'une petite voix. Elle s'assied lourdement sur un tronc d'arbre aux côtés de Clark. Elle regretta alors qu'un événement improbable comme l'arriver d'une navet spatiale, ou de Brad Pitt en jet skie ne fasse pas diversion pour qu'elle puisse tranquillement fuir la situation. Lorsque la jeune fille se retourna vers le jeune Kent. Elle fut un instant soulager de ne pas être la seule à avoir l'impression de venir d'une autre planète. Malgré la pénombre elle apercevait les traits froissés de Clark, contrarié d'être embarqué dans une histoire aussi immature. Dawn le fixa un instant songeant qu'en ce moment il devait profondément la haïr de l'avoir conduit jusqu'ici. Dawn lui donna un léger coup d'épaule. Le jeune homme posa son regard sur elle, ses traits se détendirent à la seconde. Elle eut un sourire soulager mais poursuivit tout de fois.

- Excuse moi.

Clark lui fit un sourire rassurant avant que son attention ainsi que tout celle de ceux formant le cercle se tourne vers un jeune homme.

- Bonsoir et bienvenue aux nouveaux arrivants. Dawn se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Les regards se posèrent sur elle et Clark ainsi que sur un autre couple. Apparemment Clark et elle n'étaient pas les seuls à être arrivé en cour de route. En effet un autre couple semblant tout aussi gêné étaient assied en face d'eux, c'est donc de là que lui donnait cette impression de déjà vu.

Le jeune homme au centre reprit alors,

- Cette épreuve est ma préférée.

- Tu m'étonne ,fit Clark dans sa barbe. Dawn tourna sa tête vers lui. Elle sembla comprendre que ce type était donc Fred l'organisateur de la fête.

- Donc ,continua-t-il, nous allons commencé, j'ouvre le bal ,poursuivit-il d'un sourire. Son regard se posa sur Dawn. La jeune Mills eut des frissons tachant soigneusement d'éviter le regard du jeune homme. Il fit pivoter la bouteille en toute hâte, celle-ci tomba sur une fille qui ne semblait apparemment pas dérangé par le principe. Ils s'embrassèrent furtivement avant que Fred satisfait ne donne la bouteille à la jeune fille. Elle eut un rire avant de faire à son tour tourner la bouteille. Dawn poursuivit alors à l'intention de Clark.

- Si il y a au moins une chose de positive dans toute cette histoire c'est que tu as une chance sur sept d'embrasser Lana.

- Et que fais tu des autres participants.

- Normalement dans le jeu de la bouteille si un garçon tombe sur un autre garçon ou une fille sur une autre fille. Soit elle recommence ou soit on prend la personne à droite de celle désigné par la bouteille.

- Je vois que t'es bien renseigner. Dawn eut un léger rire. Clark eut un faible sourire avant de se figer.

- Quoi ? ,fit Dawn suivant son regard. La bouteille venait de se stabiliser devant elle. Tous se tournèrent vers la jeune Mills. Certains mécontentement se firent entendre parmi le groupe.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire dans une vie antérieur pour mériter ce karma ,murmura-t-elle. Will se leva. Elle faillit exploser de joie.

- Ouf ,fit-elle sautant sur ses jambes. La jeune fille le fit signe de patienter.

- Attends avant dis moi qui t'a embrassé j'ai rien vu.

- Fallait suivre ,ajouta Will avant de s'avancer vers elle.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à en profiter.

- J'attends ! ,fit-il exaspéré.

Dawn lui fit un furtif baiser sous le regard enragé des autres participants. Cela fait, Will et elle s'assirent chacun à leur place respectif.

- Hé une seconde ,fit Fred à son intention.

- Oh non qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ,murmura la jeune Mills.

- C'est à toi de faire tourner la bouteille. Dawn fit de nouveau non de la tête. Elle s'en était bien sorti une fois ça ne risquait pas de se reproduire deux fois.

- Allez s'il te plait ,firent des réclamations. Clark jeta un regard particulièrement noir vers un jeune homme châtain. Dawn soupira se levant.

- Je n'en ai réellement pas envie ,assura la jeune Mills à Fred.

- C'est le jeu. Au moins les autres ne pourrons pas rêver durant les prochaines semaines qui suivent, que la bouteille aurait très bien pu tomber sur eux. La jeune Mills eut une légère grimace affirmant,

- Oh je t'en prie qui que tu sois tais toi. Le jeune homme eut un rire tandis que Dawn se baissa s'apprêtant à faire tourner la bouteille sur le sol. Elle respira profondément avant de la faire pivoter avec une force inconsidérable. La bouteille fit trois tour sur elle-même avant de se stabiliser de nouveau vers elle. Dawn se décala se retournant vers la personne derrière elle. Tous suivirent son regard. Elle eut un sourire à l'air du jeune Kent.

- Moi ? ,fit-il se pointant du doigt. Elle fit oui de la tête.

- Tu peux retourner t'asseoir ,ajouta Fred. La jeune fille s'exécuta ravie. Mais au lieu que l'initiative d'embrasser Clark la sereine, elle sentit son mal être redoubler d'intensité. C'est vrai après tout il ne sortait pas ensemble.

- Hé c'est injuste c'est son petit ami.

Mais les autres n'en savait rien. Du plus loin que ses souvenirs pouvaient s'arrêter, elle n'avait pas connaissance d'avoir déjà embrasser Clark. Embrasser Will c'était facile, mais avec Clark il lui semblait que c'était une autre paire de manche. _Qu__'__Est-ce que je fais là ? _,se lamenta la jeune Mills de nouveau.

Dawn se tourna vers Clark et l'aperçu en train de la regarder à la dérobée. Elle eut un léger sourire se qui sembla apaisé le jeune homme. Étrangement il ne paraissait pas gêné. Dawn s'était attendu à le voir rougir ou à hésiter mais rien de tout ça, au contraire le jeune Kent semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise que la jeune Mills.

- Un peu de courage on est censé le faire tout le temps.

- C'est vrai nous sommes des habituer ,affirma Clark.

La jeune Mills eut un faible sourire avant de se redressait il en fit de même. Sous les yeux curieux de toutes les personnes présentent, Clark et Dawn se penchèrent l'un vers l'autre échangeant un furtif baiser. Presque satisfait après toute cette pression ils se sourirent soulagé.

- Quoi ? Et c'est tout. Dawn et Clark se retournèrent vers un jeune homme étranger.

- Comment ça et c'est tout ? Après tout ce n'est pas un spectacle ,enchaîna Dawn amère.

- Il a raison ,renchérie Will lui lançant un regard éloquent, vous êtes un couple oui ou non ? Des baisers comme ça on oserait en faire à des inconnus.

- Parle pour toi ,fit Dawn entre les dents.

- Ça vous tuera pas de vous embrassez puisque vous êtes ensemble, décréta Fred.

- J'avais bien dit que ce jeu était stupide ,assura Dawn.

- N'en fait pas toute une affaire d'état ,ajouta Clark.

Dawn se tourna vers lui.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il se croit au circle ,ajouta-t-elle à son adresse.

- Il a juste trop picoler et puis ces fêtes c'est leur manière de s'amuser chacun son truc ,reprit Clark d'une moue. Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu.

_Pour si peu ? _Pourquoi Dawn semblait prendre tout ça tellement à cœur alors que les gens autour d'elle semblait s'indifféré de geste pourtant si intime.

- Alors ce baiser ? ,poursuivit Fred amusé. Dawn se força à ne pas le tuer du regard.

- Puisque tout le monde semble tellement vous le demandez allez ci ,ajouta aussi Lana. Clark et Dawn se tournèrent vers elle ahurit.

- Elle est sérieuse ? ,questionna Dawn doucement.

- Plus que jamais ,confirma Clark.

Chloé dévisageait son amie comme si elle avait dit une calomnie. Dawn s'éclaircit la voix se tournant de nouveau vers Clark.

- Bon okay.

Le jeune homme eut de nouveau un sourire en coin, Dawn le lui rendit avant de prendre l'initiative d'avancer de nouveau son visage du sien. Leurs lèvres se touchèrent en un frôlement avant que le jeune homme réponde doucement à ses baisers. L'instant fut étrangement bizarre pour l'un comme pour l'autre, leur geste était presque maladroit et gauche. Cette situation ne les ressemblait pas. Pourtant Clark posa une main légère autour de sa taille tandis que Dawn plaça une main hésitante sur sa joue. Sans vraiment que la raison s'en mêle leur baisers s'intensifièrent comme si ils furent seul sur l'immensité de cette plage. En retrait si ce n'est dans leur bulle ils perdirent la notion du temps qui s'écoulait tandis qu'ils s'enlaçaient avec une fougue incompréhensible. Clark resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune fille la serrant contre lui tandis que Dawn glissait lentement une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme soudant son visage sur ses lèvres. Ça ne semblait pas vraiment le déranger plus que cela car il continuait de répondre tendrement aux baisers de la jeune fille sans véritable retenu. Malgré la situation, l'un dans les bras de l'autres, ils s'y sentaient bien…

- Nous pensons avoir comprit ,reprit Fred d'une voix neutre.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent aussitôt comme recevant une subite décharge électrique. Lorsque le baiser fut rompu Dawn crut entendre les « boums » de son cœur titillaient ses tympans. Ils se regardèrent comme se voyant pour la première fois avant d'instinctivement fuir le regard de l'autre. Curieusement Clark ne semblait pas aussi à l'aise qu'auparavant. Ses joues se teintent aussitôt tandis que dix pairs de yeux les scrutaient déconcertés. Pour être déconcerté et déstabilisé ils l'étaient et pas qu'eux. Dawn se remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille tandis qu'une voix dans sa tête lui susurrait que ce cas de figure n'était pas prévue. Alors qu'une autre naissante lui disait de fuir à toute jambe. Lana fut plus rapide car la jeune Lang bondit sur ses pieds s'éloignant déjà du cercle qu'elle venait de briser. Will les fixa de ses yeux perçant mais Clark ne le remarqua pas partant aussitôt à la suite de la jeune Lang. Dawn toisa le jeune Dawson des yeux avant de se lever à son tour en direction de l'opposer. La jeune fille n'eut même pas le temps de faire une dizaine de mètre que Will la rattrapa.

- Retourne voir Chloé je t'assure qu'elle est furacxe.

- Mais c'est toi ma meilleur amie.

- Plus pour longtemps. Dawn s'arrêta subitement se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- C'est quoi ton problème arrête de me suivre je sais où j'habite.

- Je sais que tu penses que ce qui s'est passé est de ma faute.

- Bien sûre que c'est de ta faute. Quand cette ivrogne a lancé sa stupide remarque je lui ai fermé le bec et le sujet était clos mais il a fallu qu'encore une fois tu l'as ramène.

- Je suis désolé, excuse moi je ne savais pas que Clark sauterait sur toi.

- Un baiser ça se fait à deux Will.

Le jeune homme resta stupéfait devant sa remarque.

- Co… Comment ça un baiser ça se fait à deux ? Qu'est-ce que tu raconte Dawn ?

- Laisse tomber !

- Non je ne laisserais pas tomber. Tu… tu essayes de me dire que ça t'a plu.

- Je n'ai pas envie de parler de ça avec toi.

Will en resta bouche bée. Cette conversation avait eu l'effet sur lui d'un terrible choc.

- Dawn dit moi que je rêve ,déclara-t-il tandis que la jeune Mills regagnait la maison.

***

**Chez les Mills**

Dawn rentra silencieusement dans sa chambre. Au moins si personne était au courant de son arrivée à la maison, personne aurait l'intelligence de l'embêter. Ainsi elle serait tranquille pour réfléchir. Elle se questionnait encore. Mais qu'Est-ce qui avait bien pu se passait sur cette plage ? Elle n'avait pas rêver Clark et elle s'étaient embrasser et pas qu'un peu. Dawn ne savait même pas comment un simple baiser avait pu aboutir à ça. Quand elle pensait qu'ils avaient tous insisté pour que Clark et elle s'embrassent une deuxième fois. Elle eut un sourire. Entendant son rire elle s'arrêta subitement puis s'apercevant que sa main s'était poser sur ses lèvres elle l'a retira aussitôt. Qu'Est-ce qui lui prenait de glousser comme une vulgaire débutante. Elle se redressa zyeutant curieusement sa chambre comme ayant peur d'être surprise dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Elle soupira s'asseyant sur son lit. Réfléchissant aux options qui se présentaient devant elle Dawn eut une moue. A présent qu'elle s'était refusé de repenser en des termes positifs à ce qui s'était passer qu'était-elle censé faire. Elle posa sa tête sur le mur bordant son lit respirant profondément. _Qu__'__Est-ce que pouvez bien faire Clark en ce moment ? _,se mit-elle à songer. Était-il en train d'essayer de convaincre Lana que ce qui c'était passer tout à l'heure n'était en faite rien du tout ? Était ce vraiment un… « rien du tout » ou est-ce que ça comptait en ce moment ? Quelques parts ? Pour quelqu'un en particulier ?

Elle se força à retirer cette question ridiculement débile de son esprit pour un temps. Il fallait peut-être qu'elle se vide la tête ainsi elle serait faire la part des choses. Étrangement sûre d'elle Dawn affirma de la tête avant de prendre la télécommande. _Oui ça devez être ça le secret, se vider la tête au moins durant quelques heures. _Elle alluma la télévision. L'image d'un couple s'embrassant apparu sur l'écran. Elle l'éteint aussitôt se laissant tomber sur son lit ayant l'étrange sensation que le destin s'acharnait. S'ayez elle s'était assez vider la tête à présent elle pouvait de nouveau y réfléchir…

Elle ne pouvait pas nier que ça ne l'avait pas déplut mais ça c'était le cadet de ses soucis. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse d'illusion… c'était juste un jeu et même si certain comme Lana l'avait mal prit Clark ne s'était-il pas empresser de la consoler elle. C'était compréhensible ,se dit-elle, après tout c'était bien Lana la fille de ses rêves. Dawn respira profondément avant de tourner sa tête vers l'autre côté de son lit. Près de l'oreiller reposait une peluche en forme d'ange. Dawn se redressa et la prit. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça soit Lang et pas elle ? De nouveau Dawn se força à retirer cette idée de la tête.

- Qu'Est-ce qui me prend de penser ça ? Je deviens folle s'ayez.

Même si cette idée lui traversa une ou deux fois l'esprit elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se questionner sur ce que Clark pensait de la situation. C'était frustrant de ne pas savoir. Apercevant les longues heures qui étaient encore devant elle Dawn se mit d'accord avec elle-même. Avant de savoir ce que Clark pouvait en dire il fallait qu'elle sache si elle portait de l'importance à cet incident.

***

_**Le lendemain**_**, Smallville High School**

Dawn devant son casier changeait ses affaires de la matinée. La jeune fille sentit le regard de quelqu'un posait sur elle. Cette sensation la dérangea. Elle fit un tour sur elle-même apercevant Will adossait au mur d'en face.

- Arrête… de me regarder ,dit-elle assez fort afin qu'il est la possibilité de l'entendre. Plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers elle suivirent son regard puis reprirent leur chemin.

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ,ajouta-t-il s'approchant d'elle.

- Si. Tu me regarde… c'est un péché en soit.

- Tu plaisante ,reprit-il s'appuyant sur le casier bordant le sien. Il se mit de nouveau à la fixer en silence. Dawn grinça des dents.

- Will !

- Très bien j'arrête ,fit-il détournant la tête. Mais c'est que tu as dit un truc hier soir.

- Je n'ai rien dit hier soir.

- Si tu as dit plein de trucs hier soir.

- Mon prochain cour est dans cinq minutes tu peux aller droit au but ,ajouta t-elle jetant un rapide coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Avec un plaisir tu as dit qu'un baiser ça se fait à deux. Dawn tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

- Tu es sûr que tu es bien le père d'Heather.

Will grogna.

- Dawn ne joue pas à l'innocente avec moi tu sais très bien de quoi je parle.

- Non pas du tout.

- Si hier soir tu m'as dit que cette espèce de… de truc qui s'est passer entre Clark et toi t'avaient plu.

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel… du moins pas à voix haute. Maintenant tu m'excuseras Will il faut que j'apprenne comment ne pas rendre des compte c'est le sujet aujourd'hui.

- Ah ah ,fit-il avec gravité.

- C'est vrai en y réfléchissant. Ce n'était qu'un jeu pas vrai ? Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait pour si peu. Clark reste cette amoureux transi de Lana et… et moi je t'ai toi, dit-elle d'un sourire. Will la fixa un instant avant de répondre faiblement à son sourire. Dawn ferma son casier puis se retourna perdant peu à peu son sourire.

***

A l'angle du couloir, Dawn trouva ce lycée soudainement trop petit. C'était beaucoup trop simple de tomber sur lui et pourtant elle n'avait vraiment pas chercher à le croiser, au contraire elle avait même tenté de le fuir… et toute la matinée. Mais encore une fois se disant que de toute façon à un moment ou à un autre elle envisagerait que ce lycée était trop petit pour eux deux, elle se décida à aller lui parler. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'avança vers le jeune Kent le cœur lourd. C'était pourtant si simple… alors pourquoi se sentait-elle si pâteuse. Respirant profondément elle s'arrêta débutant.

- Alors tu as réussi à lui parler hier. Clark se retourna vers Dawn. Son étonnement fut total apparemment il ne s'attendait pas à la voir arrivé aussi tôt.

- Dawn j'ai… tu as… je… salut ,reprit-il simplement. La jeune fille lui répondit d'un faible sourire avant qu'il ne reprenne.

- Écoute je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé sur la plage hier. Vraiment navré…

- Excuse acceptée et puis tu n'es pas le seul à devoir en fournir c'est aussi ma faute si on en est arrivé à là. Je n'aurais pas du… enfin je… hum oui bref… alors je disais est-ce que tu as parlé avec Lang ?

- Elle ne m'en a pas laissé le temps, m'affirmant qu'après tout il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison puisque toi et moi sortions ensemble. Il soupira reprenant,

- Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle a insisté elle aussi hier.

- J'en sais rien ,reprit Dawn. Peut-être que c'était une manière de nous tester.

- C'est sadique. Dawn leva les épaules avant de reprendre,

- Je t'apprends une bonne nouvelle il semblerait qu'on l'est réussi.

- Le test ?

- Et haut la main. Will n'en trouvait même plus les mots pour me couvrir de reproches hier soir.

- J'en doute ,fit Clark sceptique.

- Et pourtant ce n'est que pure vérité ,assura Dawn affirmant de la tête.

- Se fut alors le deuxième signe de l'apocalypse ,reprit Clark amusé. Dawn eut un rire. Clark ferma son casier lui faisant signe de le suivre. Dawn ne tarda pas à le rejoindre lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Clark lui fit un sourire.

- Donne moi ça ,reprit il lui prenant ses livres des mains.

- Non je peux me débrouiller toute seule…

- Arrête de jouer ta dure à cuir et contente toi d'être jolie.

- Oh ! ,fit Dawn ahurit.

Clark eut un rire observant sa réaction. Dawn lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- Je ne suis pas fragile et vulnérable.

- Tu es pire ,assura Clark distrait.

- Arrête de rire ,déclara Dawn tournant à l'angle du corridor en compagnie du jeune Kent. Le rire de Clark redoubla en intensité.

- Mais… ,s'agaça Dawn d'une voix boudeuse.

**A suivre...**


	26. Il m'aurait fallu être de bonne humeur

***

**Chez les Kent**

Ce matin là Clark fut près en avance pour aller en cour, il prit donc le temps de faire son petit déjeuné sans réellement se presser. Décidant de faire cuir la pâte que sa mère avait préparer la veille il chauffa la poêle afin de faire des pancakes. Lorsque Mr Kent descendit dans la salle à manger il vit Clark appuyé au comptoir le regard dans le vide. Il crut un instant que Clark réfléchissait à quelque chose d'important mais se rendant compte peu à peu que son fils n'avait même pas aperçu sa présence. Il comprit qu'il était littéralement ailleurs, dans une concentration si spéciale que Jonathan fut obliger d'en rire.

- On dirait que tu essaye de te rappeler la première fois que tu as vu le ciel.

Clark sursauta presque, levant ses yeux vers son père.

- Papa bonjour.

- Comment ça va fiston ? J'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose te préoccupait.

- Non je… je repensais juste à la fête de l'autre jour.

- Tu es sûr qu'il n'y a que ça.

- Euh oui ,fit Clark d'une faible voix.

- J'ai l'impression que ça sent le brûler pas toi ?

Clark ouvrit de grand yeux se retournant vers la gazinière.

- Quel idiot ,fit-il en retirant la poêle du feu. C'est de ma faute j'ai pas fait attention.

- C'est pas grave ,ajouta son père se rendant derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Il observa son fils jetait la poêle calcinée dans l'évier qu'il faillit cabosser par ce simple geste. Jonathan s'éclaircit la voix.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Si tout va bien ,dit-il avec gravité. Clark soupira longuement avant de reprendre,

- Ces derniers temps je me sens juste un peu perdu.

- C'est-à-dire ? ,poursuivit son père. Clark baissa légèrement la tête observant ses mains avec insistance avant de soupirait l'air désorienté,

- Papa je fais tout ce que je peux et pourtant je n'y arrives pas. Je ne sais réellement pas ce qui s'est passer durant cette fête mais je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je pense à elle, je pense à ça et je pense à nous alors que je sais pertinemment que je ne devrais pas…

- Hein hein ,fit Mr Kent sans absolument rien comprendre.

- Je lui ai dit qu'on oubliaient tout, qu'on tournaient la page mais chaque fois que je la regarde… Il s'interrompit avant de poursuivre malgré tout.

- Ça m'énerve que ce soit moi qui gâche tout, parce que je suis sûr que de son côté elle ressent rien de tout ça. T'es d'accord avec moi ?

- Peut-être.

- Ça à toujours été que Lana je vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Mais elle a quelque chose que j'arrive pas à cerner et qui m'attire sans que je le veuille vraiment. J'ai essayé de fermer les yeux mais impossible ça me colle à la peau. Tu me comprends ? Il respira profondément avant de se redresser. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de son père avant de poursuivre soulager.

- Merci de m'avoir écouter papa.

- Ben je… je… de rien fiston. Clark eut un faible sourire avant de sortir de la maison sous les yeux perdu de son père.

***

**Talon **

Dawn lisait tranquillement le Daily Planet assied auprès d'une table au Talon lorsque le serveur vint la voir. La jeune fille leva la tête vers lui un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Vous êtes nouveau. C'est la première fois que je vois un serveur ici.

- Normalement je ne travaille que le week end.

- Oh ,fit Dawn baissant légèrement la tête, et bien je prendrais un cappuccino... Non un double avec deux sucres, chantilly et cannelle. S'il vous plait pas l'inverse et pour finir vous auriez des éclairs au chocolat ?

Le jeune homme leva les sourcils un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vous amène ça tout de suite.

Dawn reporta son regard sur son journal se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Les gens aussi exigeants se font rare de nos jours à Smallville. Dawn redressa de nouveau la tête se tournant vers son interlocuteur assied à la table à côté.

- A croire que les temps changent ,poursuivit Dawn avec lassitude.

- J'ai cru voir un soupire.

- Vous avez bien vu.

- Je vous ennui tant que ça ?

- Ça dépend de ce que signifie pour vous le mot s'« ennuyer ».

Le jeune homme eut un sourire avant de poursuivre,

- Est ce que vous imaginez comme ça peut être dure à n'importe quel homme arborant ce café de s'adresser à une jeune femme tel que vous.

Dawn lui lança un regard entendu.

- Mais est ce vraiment de votre faute ,poursuivit l'homme d'un léger sourire.

- Alors la vie est dure des deux côtés ,ajouta Dawn amusée. Ils eurent un léger rire.

Clark apparu subitement devant la table de la jeune fille, exaspéré. Dawn eut un mouvement de recul, le regard noir que lui lançait le jeune homme la fit sourire.

- Wow quel regard soit t'es énerver soit t'es amoureux de moi. Clark cilla légèrement avant de s'asseoir les sourcils froncés.

- Dawn je te cherche depuis ce matin ,continua t-il tournant la tête vers le jeune homme avec qui Dawn discutait.

- Mais je te dérange peut-être. Dawn suivit son regard le jeune homme à la table d'à côté s'enfonça fatalement dans son siège.

- Voilà votre double cappuccino et votre éclair au chocolat.

- Merci ,fit Dawn à l'intention du serveur. Lorsque Dawn se retourna vers l'inconnu il payait son adition avant de s'en aller.

- Qu'Est-ce qui t'a prit ? ,questionna doucement Dawn.

- Ce type t'embêtait je suis juste venu t'aider ,affirma Clark satisfait.

- Je ne crois pas avoir réclamer ton aide Kent.

Clark eut un rire. Dawn le fusilla du regard.

- Arrête ça tout de suite… et il est partit maintenant tu peux retirer ta main de ma cuisse.

Clark s'exécuta, détournant la tête mal à l'aise.

- Je… je comptais le faire. Dawn respira profondément avant de se pencher un peu plus sur la table.

- Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu as vraiment un mauvais caractère aujourd'hui. Clark secoua légèrement la tête n'osant toujours pas la regarder.

- J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit… Je n'ai pas arrêter de penser à…

Il s'arrêta subitement levant ses yeux vers la jeune fille. Dawn le fixait attendant qu'il poursuive. Il se mit subitement à rougir.

- Quoi ? ,fit Dawn d'un faible sourire.

- Rien… y'a rien du tout. Je suis juste… Il s'éclaircit la voix poursuivant,

- Fatigué.

- C'est toi qui voit ,ajouta-t-elle continuant de le fixait du regard. Clark se redressa.

- Bon si je te cherche depuis ce matin c'est parce que Mr Aaron m'a chargé de te dire que tu étais convoqué dans son bureau. Dawn laissa tomber sa tête dans ses bras.

- Oh mais c'est pas possible j'en croyais avoir fini avec lui.

- Apparemment pas ,reprit Clark.

- Tu sais ce qu'il me veut ? ,questionna t-elle se redressant légèrement. Le jeune Kent leva les épaules.

- J'en ai aucune idée. Dawn soupira.

- Dans le genre collant on fait pas mieux. Bon ,fit-elle après une légère pause, j'irais demain.

- Demain ? ,fit Clark surprit.

- Oui si il arrive pas à prendre ces distances avec moi c'est moi qui établirait les limites. Clark fut obliger d'en rire.

- Tu as toujours tendance à exagérer.

- Pas du tout c'est juste que ce soir je dois aller travaillé sur la Plymouth avec ton père-…

- Si tu arrives en retard mon père comprendra Dawn.

- Non je lui ai déjà poser un lapin la dernière fois alors-…

- Si tu n'étais pas aller voir Fordman l'autre jour tu aurais pu aller à la convocation de Mr Aaron aujourd'hui. Dawn soupira.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prends ? Plus désagréable t'en crève. Elle se leva, Clark la suivit du regard. Il allait dire quelque chose mais Dawn l'arrêta avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Et je t'interdis de me demander où je vais.

Clark ferma aussitôt sa bouche se renfrognant. Devant son air mécontent Dawn roula des yeux, elle se pencha vers lui posant un baiser sur sa joue.

- A plus Kent ,ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner les talons. Clark leva aussitôt la tête vers Dawn, la jeune fille reprit au passage.

- En espérant que ta mauvaise humeur s'arrange. Clark eut un faible sourire.

***

**Chez les Kent**

Dawn était en pleine concentration. Depuis qu'une magnifique Lamborghini Murcielago lp640 était arrivé à la ferme Mr Kent s'était empressé de prendre une pause. A vrai dire ça ne gênait absolument pas la jeune fille qui littéralement folle de joie, c'était précipité à la grange à la recherche de son trésor. Jonathan lui avait signalé que Clark était avec un ami en haut avant de s'éclipser la laissant travaillé seule sur la voiture qu'elle adorait tant. La jeune fille après avoir enfilé une tenu adéquat s'était posté devant l'engin étudiant avec attention le problème. Après quelques minutes de réflexion elle se décida à travailler sous l'automobile. La jeune Mills y était depuis une vingtaine de minute lorsqu'elle entendit des voix se rapprocher. Clark l'interpella alors avec enthousiasme.

- Dawn j'aimerais te présenter à quelqu'un. La jeune Mills roula sur le plateau afin de s'extirper de l'automobile. Le jeune Kent lui tendit une main, elle lui fit un large sourire se redressant.

- Merci.

- Dawn je voudrais que tu fasse connaissance avec un de mes meilleurs amis. La jeune fille se retourna vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Je te présente Lex Luthor. Le visage de la jeune Mills se referma aussitôt tandis que le visage de Lex semblait soudainement resplendir.

- Lex voici Dawn Mills.

- Enchanté ,assura la jeune Mills lui tendant une main.

- L'inconnu de la banque ,murmura-t-il avec malice, on se connaît déjà Clark. Dawn soupira elle baissa sa main puis détourna la tête.

- Quoi tu veux dire que c'est Dawn la mystérieuse étrangère que tu as rencontré à la banque de Métropolis.

Dawn releva aussitôt la tête vers Lex puis vers Clark.

- Dawn figure toi que Lex m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

- Non ,assura Dawn gênée.

- Si ,affirma le jeune milliardaire. En plus de cela Clark qui me parlait sans arrêt d'une certaine Dawn Mills qui était entré soudainement dans sa vie, j'ai enfin le plaisir de mettre un si beau prénom sur votre visage.

Dawn crut qu'elle allait s'étouffer.

_En plus de cela Clark qui me parlait sans arrêt d__'__une certaine Dawn Mills qui était entré soudainement dans sa vie__…__ C__'__est l__'__hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Est-ce que par là ,ce cinglé, que devons subir ma famille et moi essaye de me dire quelque chose ?_

- Moi qui me faisait un plaisir de vous présentez c'est rater. Dawn sourit maladroitement au jeune Kent. Pourquoi en présence de Lex se sentait-elle soudainement si mal dans sa peau ? De plus le regard du jeune Luthor ne semblait pas se décrocher d'elle. Clark remarqua la situation.

- Lex tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais des choses à faire.

- Euh oui… à Lexcorp mais… si la demoiselle acceptait de dîner avec moi un soir je pourrais peut-être-…

- Lex ,l'interpella Clark, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris Dawn et moi sortons ensemble.

Des fois toute cette histoire avait du bon car le jeune Luthor sembla véritablement surprit. Sournoisement Dawn eut envie d'éclater de rire. Clark arrivait toujours au bon moment pour lui sauver la mise, à une exception près. Dissimulé derrière sa froideur son étonnement s'évapora aussitôt, il eut un léger sourire poursuivant,

- Et ça fait longtemps que vous êtes ensemble ?

- Depuis plusieurs semaines ,ajouta Clark la prenant par la main.

Dawn lui fit un sourire. Puis elle reposa son regard sur Lex. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre elle se sentit capable de lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Elle était persuadée qu'il était en train de réaliser que lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontré à Métropolis Dawn était déjà avec Clark et que lorsqu'elle avait insinué être attendu ce n'était pas un moyen de s'échapper mais une vérité toute faite. Le rictus sur le visage du jeune Luthor la laissa croire qu'il ne pensait pas que sa relation avec Clark durerait bien longtemps puis…

plus rien elle avait l'impression qu'il s'était refermé comme une huître et que ça serait une de ces rares fois où elle pourrait véritablement le comprendre.

- Je suis très content pour toi ,fit-il d'un sourire sincère. Dawn voulu y retrouver de l'hypocrisie mais rien à faire. Son sourire semblait aussi honnête que le pape.

Le jeune Luthor posa de nouveau son regard sur elle. Clark fronça légèrement les sourcils. Pourquoi était ce si dure pour Lex de détourner les yeux de sa _pseudo_ petite amie ? Pourquoi partir de la ferme devenait un supplice alors que pendant une bonne heure il n'avait fait que parler de sa rencontre avec des potentiels investisseurs chinois ? Lex lui fit un tendre sourire. Trop tendre à son goût, trop tendre au goût des deux jeunes gens. Dawn sentit la main du jeune Kent la serrait plus fort. La jeune Mills tourna sa tête vers lui mais Clark restait impassible fixant Lex de yeux brusquement perçant.

- Tu as beaucoup de chance ,enchaîna Lex.

- Je sais ,trancha Clark.

- Tu m'avais dit qu'elle avait son caractère mais tu ne m'avais pas dit qu'elle était si belle.

- La tâche est déjà difficile quand je suis dans les parages, alors quand elle se promène toute seule. Tu y crois toi que des types la drague ouvertement devant moi ,dit Clark en insistant sur chaque mot de sa dernière phrase.

La situation déplut brusquement à la jeune fille. À changer

- Je ne suis pas un pur cent ,déclara Dawn sèchement, alors arrêter de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas dans la même pièce que vous c'est ridicule. Ça vous plairez vous que des gens vous juge comme si vous étiez un vœux venant de naître. Désolée mais très peu pour moi.

- Je tâcherais de m'en rappeler ,ajouta Lex amusé. Il respira profondément avant de reprendre,

- Bien je vais devoir vous quittez…

_Enfin !_

- Comme tu le dis j'ai des tas de choses à faire, Smallville m'a manqué mais je suis content d'y revenir.

- Oui moi aussi ,ajouta Clark doucement. Tu te réinstalle au manoir si je comprends bien.

- J'y suis déjà depuis quelques jours. Clark affirma de la tête.

- Alors à bientôt ,acheva Clark. Lex pinça ses lèvres avant de redirigeait son regard vers la jeune Mills.

- Dawn ça aura été un plaisir.

Dawn affirma brièvement de la tête avant que le jeune Luthor ne s'en aille tranquillement dans sa magnifique décapotable. La jeune fille relâcha avec difficulté la main que Clark pressait. Elle avança de quelques pas observant Lex faire ronronner sa voiture jusqu'à la sortie de chez les Kent. Quelque chose cloché, elle était persuadé que Lex jouait un double jeu. Jouait-il sur les deux tableaux en espérant qu'elle tombe aussi dans le panneau. Lex était tout simplement trop riche pour être honnête. De plus la jeune fille doutait… Pourquoi si Lex était le maître chanteur était-il si étonné ? Sa surprise avait commencé lors de sa première rencontre à la banque si c'était véritablement lui ce cinglé il n'aurait pas pu oublier son visage, encore moins son nom. Toutefois elle n'oubliait pas qu'il lui avait dit avoir _l__'__impression_ de l'avoir déjà vu auparavant. Technique de drague obsolète ou au contraire une vérité. Parce qu'après tout si c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça il n'aurait jamais pu oublier si vite la fille qui était censé surveillé tout les moindres gestes de son meilleur ami qui l'obsédé tant, une mission qu'il avait lui-même orchestré de son propre esprit malade.

***

_**Le lendemain, **_**Smallville High School**

Deux tapes se firent entendre à la porte,

- Entré ,débuta Mr Aaron. Dawn s'exécuta lorsque la jeune fille pénétra dans la pièce elle aperçu un autre élève face au proviseur adjoint.

- Si vous êtes occupé je peux repasser plus tard ,continua Dawn.

- Il en a presque finit ,ajouta le jeune homme se retournant vers Dawn. La jeune Mills reconnu aussitôt Fred, l'organisateur de la fête. Il écarquilla légèrement les yeux poursuivant avec enthousiasme.

- Hey mais tu es la fille canon de la plage. Dawn se mordit la lèvre.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais dans ce lycée ,continua-t-il du même ton. Dawn eut un sourire.

- C'est vrai qu'il en tombe du ciel des lycées à Smallville. Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis que le proviseur adjoint observait l'échange.

- Vous vous connaissez ?

_Super maintenant en plus de me prendre pour une fouteuse de merde il me croit aussi dévergondé._

- Très bien ,reprit Mr Aaron avec gravité. Revenons à nos moutons. Il se retourna vers Fred poursuivant du même ton,

- Donc vous subirez une semaine d'heure de colle et serez expulsé deux jours puis…

Il s'arrêta subitement et détailla le jeune lycéen l'air dérangé il poursuivit agacé,

- Jeter moi ce chewing-gum immédiatement.

Dawn eut de nouveau un sourire. Mr Aaron se froissé d'un rien.

- Je n'ai pas de chewing-gum ,affirma Fred.

- Vous me prenez pour qui jetez ce que vous avez dans la bouche. Le jeune homme soupira avant de prendre la corbeille et d'y cracher.

- Vous voyez bien ,fit-il satisfait, je croyais que vous n'en aviez pas.

- J'en avez pas ,ajouta-t-il reposant la corbeille. Dawn eut une grimace.

Mr Aaron regarda le jeune homme l'air perdu avant de poursuivre doucement.

- Je disais donc que vous aurez trois jours d'expulsion-…

- Vous venez de dire que j'en avais deux.

- Oui en effet je l'ai dit, maintenant veillez retourner en classe comme vous le voyez d'autres élèves attendent.

Fred se retourna vers elle. Dawn lui fit un signe de la main accompagné d'un sourire forcé.

Le jeune lycéen prit son sac avant de poursuivre irrité.

- Merci Mr Aaron. Sur ce il sortit du bureau par la porte donnant sur le bureau de l'administration.

Dawn respira profondément avançant dans le bureau.

- Mlle Mills ,reprit-il aussitôt.

- Bonjour à vous ,dit-elle posant ses affaires sur un siège.

- Il est exactement midi moins cinq ,fit-il remarqué.

- Ça doit être pour ça que j'ai faim.

- Vous êtes à l'heure certes mais pas au bon jour ,ajouta-t-il entre les dents.

- Je peux revenir demain si aujourd'hui ça ne vous arrange pas, en rentrant j'ai bien vu que vous étiez occupé.

- Je parlais d'hier ! ,dit-il avec rigidité.

- Oh. Elle s'assied reprenant alors,

- Ça peut toujours s'arranger… Vous savez comment remonter le temps vous ça m'intéresse. Elle eut un sourire avant de poursuivre, Parce que quand j'étais en maternel j'ai piqué-…

- Arrêtez ça tout de suite ,fit-il avec force. Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- J'avais oublié comme c'était devenu un loisir de vous mettre en rogne. Elle se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille avant de se redressait questionnant,

- Alors pourquoi m'avez-vous appelez c'est encore à cause de votre ordinateur ?

- Non c'est pire ,ajouta-t-il croisant ses mains sur son bureau. Il la fixa avant de reprendre,

- Le problème c'est vous. Les profs n'arrêtent pas de dire que niveau travail tout les autres élèves devraient prendre exemple sur vous mais niveau attitude c'est littéralement l'opposé à croire que vous le faite exprès.

Dawn leva une épaule.

- C'est vrai que j'ai du mérite.

- Vous êtes énervante vous le savez ça ? ,questionna-t-il avec sévérité.

- On a du me le dire une ou deux fois ,ajouta Dawn étudiant ses ongles. Il soupira longuement avant de reprendre d'une voix posé.

- Un professeur m'a signalé hier que vous aviez insinué qu'il était en instance de divorce.

- Et c'est la pure vérité je vous le jure ,se défendit la jeune Mills amusée.

- Mlle Mills écoutez attentivement ce que je suis en train de vous dire. Si vous continuez comme ça les professeurs continueront de se liguer contre vous.

- Dès qu'on aborde la vie privée… ils sont juste un peu trop susceptible j'y peux rien moi.

Mr Aaron soupira la regardant comme si le monde s'écroulait sur ses épaules.

- Je n'arrive vraiment pas à vous comprendre vous avez l'un des meilleurs dossiers de ce lycée si ce n'est le meilleur. Quand on y prête plus attention on remarque que votre candidature est sollicité dans plusieurs universités de l'Ivy League et cela depuis votre entrer au lycée. Quand je m'aperçois des facilités que vous avez je me dis que c'est vraiment dommage qu'à cause de votre comportement vos appréciations ne vont certainement pas suivre.

- Ce n'est pas le caractère qui compte mais le profil ,ajouta Dawn avec lassitude.

- En effet vous avez raison on ne peut pas changer le caractère de quelqu'un et vous êtes en mesure de savoir que vous êtes le profil recherché par les universités de Yale, Dartmouth et Princeton.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir ce que vous attendez de moi ? ,questionna Dawn après un léger silence.

- Que votre comportement change.

Dawn eut un sourire moqueur. Elle tourna son regard vers le proviseur plus que sérieux.

- Écoutez ,reprit la jeune Mills, je sais que vous subissez une pression énorme venant de mon professeur principale ainsi que des autres enseignants, des surveillants, des dames de la cafétéria, sans oublier ceux qui vous passe des appels de mon ancien lycée mais vous et moi on avait établie un accord. Pas d'heure de colle ni de punition particulière tant que je reste dans la limite du respectable.

- Vous semblez l'avoir franchie. Dawn roula des yeux.

- Je vous en prie pour une histoire de divorce ça arrive tout les jours.

- Les profs ont décidés de vous sanctionnez d'une quelconque manière.

- Mais vous leur avez dit pour notre accord ? ,questionna-t-elle.

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Et alors ils ont trouvé autre chose. La jeune fille leva les sourcils.

- Vous voulez dire autre chose pour me réprimander.

- En effet.

Dawn eut un rire._ Dès qu__'__il en faut ils en ont de l__'__imagination nos professeurs adorés._

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, continua-t-elle agacée, les deux « A » épinglé sur la plaque de votre porte signifie bien Alcoolique Anonyme, n'est-ce pas ?

Le proviseur lui montra avec éloquence la plaquette posé sur son bureau où on pouvez voir écrit: _Alfred Aaron, proviseur adjoint_.

Dawn eut un rictus avant de poursuivre,

- Et je peux savoir pour quand est cette sanction ?

- Et bien pour tout vous dire elle est pour hier.

***

Dawn s'en voulu de ne pas y avoir penser. Après tout elle était plus maligne que lui, plus maligne que AA en d'autre terme Draughtové. Alors pourquoi dans ce cas se retrouvait-elle à passer la serpillière dans les couloirs du lycée. C'était pathétique. Si il arrivait que Will la voit ainsi il ne s'en remettrait pas, se moquant d'elle à tout jamais. Ça se serait une sanction qui ferait mal. Mais elle fut tout de fois plus dure à accepter. Des pas se firent entendre dans le couloir. Dawn se crispa. Lorsqu'elle vit Clark, la jeune fille se détourna aussitôt énervé contre le destin. Clark s'arrêta subitement.

- Dawn qu'est-ce que tu fais ? ,questionna-t-il de l'autre bout du couloir. La jeune fille soupira se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

- Ça se voit pas je cherche un maillot de bain.

Clark crut soudainement comprendre. Traversant le couloir il éclata de rire à n'en plus s'arrêter.

- Chut ,s'égosilla la jeune Mills. Entre deux rires le jeune homme affirma,

- Du calme Dawn il n'y a plus personne à cette heure dans le lycée.

Elle regarda à droite puis à gauche et tandis que le jeune Kent tentait de reprendre son sérieux elle affirma agacée.

- Je sais c'est le comble de la médiocrité.

- Ça tu peux le dire !

- Hey ,fit-elle irrité. Reprenant peu à peu son sérieux il poursuivit d'un large sourire.

- Dois je comprendre que c'est l'intervention de Mr Aaron qui t'a conduit à postuler en tant que femme de ménage.

Dawn le fusilla du regard reprenant,

- Si ce n'était que Mr Aaron j'aurais accepté sans broncher…

- Pas si sûr ,affirma Clark.

- Mais cette réclamation vient de tout les profs si ce n'est de tout les syndicats de l'académie scolaire.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi tu ne tenais vraiment pas à y mettre les pieds.

Le jeune Kent crut qu'il allait se remettre à rire un regard bien placé de la jeune fille le recadra. Il tenta de digérer la nouvelle sans être trop malveillant la situation devait déjà être assez difficile pour la jeune Mills. Toutefois il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rire intérieurement. Elle respira profondément puis posant son ballai sur le mur elle poursuivit.

- Il faut que je m'estime heureuse vaut mieux que ce soit toi que quelqu'un d'autre qui me voit dans cette situation.

- Mais je croyais t'avoir entendu dire que le proviseur ne pouvait plus te donner de sanction depuis l'aide que tu lui avais fourni en informatique.

- Je le croyais aussi ,reprit-elle énervée. Mais figure toi que cette… Argh ,explosa t-elle. Il m'a piégée. Il m'a stipulé que j'avais omni de précisé les tâches ménagères, assurant que j'avais juste parler des heures de colle… c'est dégueulasse.

- Oui ,confirma Clark un sourire aux lèvres.

- Mais il a raison… Oh comment j'ai pu être aussi bête ,continua-t-elle s'adossant au mur. Clark vient près d'elle poursuivant.

- Et cette sanction compte durait combien de temps au juste ?

- Indéfiniment… ,souffla-t-elle, du moins tant que mon attitude ne s'arrange pas. Clark leva les sourcils.

- Ouai en d'autre terme t'es mal barré.

- Ton attitude négative ne m'est bénéfique en aucun cas Kent ,ajouta Dawn entre les dents. Et puis arrête de rire ce n'est pas drôle. Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit.

- Excuse moi tu as raison il y a rien de drôle là-dedans. Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- C'est juste que c'est la première fois que je te vois nettoyé quoi que ce sois t'imagine c'est une première pour moi.

- Si c'est une première pour toi c'est bien parce que je ne nettoies jamais rien.

- Moi aussi j'aimerais être riche ,assura-t-il amusé.

Dawn eut un léger sourire.

- J'échangerai ma place contre la tienne avec plaisir si je le pouvais Kent. Clark mit ses mains dans ses poches poursuivant curieusement,

- Et alors le travail manuel t'en dit quoi ?

- Euh je ne m'attendais pas à ce qui est la clime mais c'est effectivement l'idée que je me faisais de l'enfer.

- Une vrai princesse ,ajouta Clark d'un sourire.

Il y eut un léger silence avant que la jeune Mills ne poursuive.

- Je suis désolée Clark je sais qu'on devait se voir après les cours mais comme tu vois je suis… surchargée. Clark eut l'air mal à l'aise.

- Dawn… Je dois t'avouer que ça tombe bien. Dawn tourna la tête vers lui.

- Quoi ? Tu rigole.

Le jeune Kent tenta alors de s'y prendre autrement pour annoncer la nouvelle à la jeune Mills.

- En faite ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'aurais bien proposé mon aide… Dawn se redressa aussitôt.

- Oh oui Kent tu me sauverais la vie ça serait géniale ! ,fit-elle d'un sourire.

- Mais… ,continua-t-il les yeux plissés.

- Mais ? ,répéta Dawn levant les sourcils.

- Je…

- Clark ,fit la voix enjouée de Lana.

Le jeune homme se retourna vers la jeune Lang qui s'avançait vers leur direction. Dawn fit la navette entre Lana puis Clark.

- Oh ! ,murmura-t-elle doucement semblant comprendre. Clark se tourna vers Dawn; à présent elle comprenait mieux cette air si compatissant affiché sur son visage.

- Désolé ,insista-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. Dawn soupira étrangement hors d'elle.

- Bonsoir Dawn ,débuta Lana d'un sourire.

- Lang ,débuta Dawn entre ses dents.

- Merci de m'avoir attendu Clark ,ajouta-t-elle.

Le jeune homme affirma légèrement de la tête, jetant au passage un léger regard en direction de la jeune Mills. Dawn se mordit la lèvre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec tout ça ? ,reprit la jeune Lang désignant le chariot derrière Dawn. La concernée eut envie de mourir.

- C'est mon âme charitable et ma volonté de toujours aider les autres qui m'ont conduit ici aujourd'hui ,ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire forcé.

Vu la situation et dans son esprit cette phrase sembla avoir un double sens. Clark se gratta la tête mal à l'aise avant de poursuivre,

- Oui Dawn ce que j'essayais de te dire c'est que Lana et moi on fait un projet de science ensemble et il se pourrait qu'on doivent travaillé plusieurs fois ensemble dans l'avenir.

_Dans l__'__avenir ? Y__'__a pas plus vague comme mot à part « futur » _,songea-t-elle.

- Si c'est pas géniale ,assura-t-elle se voulant le plus sincère possible.

Bizarrement sa voix semblait sonner faux à ses propres oreilles.

Lana eut un sourire, elle crut comprendre que sa phrase était ironique.

- C'est vrai que les projets de science c'est pas l'idéal mais je pense qu'ensemble Clark et moi ont risquent de s'amuser.

- Oui sûrement ,fit Dawn détournant légèrement la tête.

- Euh, fit Lana se tournant vers Clark puis de nouveau vers Dawn. Peut-être que tu songeais à ce que Clark reste t'aider. On peut toujours repousser ?

- Non ,fit Dawn d'un rapide sourire. Elle se tourna vers Clark accusant le coup. Le travail avant tout.

Le jeune Kent détourna à son tour la tête.

- Bien alors à demain ,termina Lana.

- C'est ça ,fit Dawn doucement.

La jeune Lang s'éloigna laissant Clark et Dawn de nouveau seul. Dawn fixait Clark de ses yeux perçants, mais le jeune Kent trop gêné avait les yeux posaient sur le sol observant ses chaussures avec une passion démesuré.

Dawn soupira,

- Tu peux y aller elle t'attend. Clark leva subitement ses yeux vers elle. Toutefois il ne semblait pas surprit le moins du monde. Il s'approcha de Dawn lui posant un baiser sur le front si rapidement qu'elle y trouva quelque chose de surnaturelle.

- Merci ,susurra-t-il avant de tourner les talons.

Dawn les observa se rendre à l'extérieur le cœur lourd. Une sensation pesante demeurée en elle comme si son corps était devenu un poids lourd inutile à ce jour. Après tout c'était avec elle que Clark était censé passer la soirée et pas l'inverse. Elle n'était plus qu'un obstacle entre Clark et Lana mais elle était pourtant contente de les voir ainsi réconcilié après ce qui s'était passer sur la plage. Cependant quelque chose en elle semblait vouloir croire que ce n'était pas juste. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il la délaisse seule ici à passer une serpillière sur un sol qui dans quelques heures seraient de nouveau sal, s'était injuste que Lana sans s'en rende compte n'avait fait que remettre une couche au malaise qu'elle avait tenté de dissimuler. Non elle n'était pas un obstacle entre Lana et Clark c'était Lana qui était un obstacle entre Clark et elle. Dawn eut beau s'efforcer de retirer cette idée de sa tête, elle ne semblait qu'y croire davantage. La jeune fille donna un moue coup de pied au saut d'eau qui tomba sur le sol.

- Saleté de projet de science ,murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe.

***

_**Le lendemain, **_**Smallville High School**

Lorsque Dawn arriva sur le parking du lycée, elle hésita sérieusement à sortir de sa voiture. Elle entendit un bruit au dessus de sa voiture avant de voir surgir Fred.

- En quel honneur ? ,questionna Dawn. J'ai bien entendu Mr Aaron te dispenser de lycée durant quelques jours.

- Ça fait bien cinq bonnes minutes que tu es dans ta voiture vu que tu ne sortais pas il fallait bien que je vienne te chercher.

- J'espérais secrètement que ce n'était pas à moi que tu voulais parler.

Il eut un sourire.

- Tu peux m'expliquer alors à quoi tu réfléchissais tu ne comptais pas passer toute ta journée dans ta voiture. Dawn leva un sourcil.

- En faite tu as raison, de ma voiture j'essayais de songer à différente manière de te tuer.

- Je vois que le week end à était sympathique. Qu'Est-ce qui s'est passer tu t'es jeté sur ton petit ami en public ? ,assura-t-il amusé. Sortant de sa voiture Dawn l'observa fronçant les sourcils.

- Excuse moi mais est-ce qu'on se connaît ?

- Oui ,reprit-il tandis que la jeune fille se dirigeait vers l'établissement. Je fais toujours en sorte qu'en arrivant sur le parking du lycée une personne blonde et sexy m'attendent.

Dawn eut un sourire poursuivant,

- Oui moi aussi.

- Mais je ne suis pas blond.

- Ni sexy… Bon excuse moi mais là je dois faire un truc je sais pas encore quoi mais je vais bientôt trouver ,déclara-t-elle s'éloignant.

- Attend Dawn ,reprit-il la suivant.

- Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiéter ? ,poursuivit-elle vérifiant son portable. Se pourrait-il que Mr Aaron t'ai viré parce que tu avais une tendance à harceler.

- Très bien juste une dernière question après je te laisse tranquille.

La jeune fille soupira se retournant,

- J'espère que c'est une promesse ,continua-t-elle agacée.

- Si Clark est vraiment ton petit ami je vois vraiment pas pourquoi il est partit réconforter Lana après ce qui s'est passé sur la plage.

_Retourne le couteau dans la plaie. _Dawn cilla semblant impassible.

- Où est la question ?

Il eut un large sourire. Dawn s'impatienta.

- Okay alors le…, elle s'interrompit posant une main sur sa nuque, le jour où je voudrais sortir avec des crétins je penserais à toi.

- J'aurais touché un point sensible.

- S'ayez tu viens de gagner le gros lot je te déteste.

***

La jeune Mills adossée au mur observait Clark et Lana discuter. A présent son devoir était de s'effacer malgré cela Dawn avait du mal à détourner le regard. C'était bizarre comme malgré la situation… malgré qu'elle sache qui ne pouvait, non qui ne devait rien se passer entre Clark et elle, elle avait étrangement envie que Clark la remarque. Mais elle lui en demandait sûrement trop. Will passa près d'elle, il du lui passait une main devant les yeux pour qu'elle le perçoit enfin.

- Ça va ? ,questionna-t-il.

Dawn soupira détournant enfin son regard.

- Will je crois que quand Clark et Lana sortiront ensemble si il arrive qu'ils se bécotent en public je serais forcé de quitter l'état.

Will eut un rire mais le sérieux de la fille le refroidit légèrement.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te prend de dire ça ? Moi quand je suis sorti avec Ophélie ou bien même avec Chloé ça ne t'a pas embêter plus que ça. Oui au contraire tu étais contente pour moi.

- Oh je suis contente pour lui ,fit-elle d'un ton plat. Elle tourna de nouveau sa tête vers le couple au fond du couloir avant de poursuivre plus doucement.

- C'est juste différent…

- Différent en quoi ? ,riposta Will. Il la fixa avec insistance, ses yeux allant de Dawn à Clark et Lana il annonça alors,

- Je te connaissais possessive mais jalouse c'est une première. Dawn se tourna subitement vers son ami irritée.

- De qui ? De quoi ? Pourquoi ? ,s'énerva-t-elle. Il eut un sourire à sa réaction.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça je finirais bien par le savoir.

- Je crois que tu voulais plutôt dire qu'avec cette argument tu reculais la notion même de la stupidité.

- Pourquoi tu te mets dans des états pareils ? Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre avec pertinence. Est-ce que ça à avoir avec ta jalousie ?

- Oh la ferme Will ! Tu m'énerve. Va en cour au lieu de… de calomnier.

Le jeune homme n'insista pas un large sourire aux lèvres. Il s'en alla laissant de nouveau Dawn seule. La jeune fille reporta son regard sur eux.

- Moi jalouse et puis quoi encore…

***

Après son cour de sport et après son passage au vestiaire Dawn se décida à rentrer chez elle. Prenant ces affaires au casier, elle sentit l'odeur de citron associé au vestiaire du lycée sur sa peau qui avait forte tendance à lui déplaire. Se plaignant dans sa barbe que le lycée s'acharnait à détruire la moindre trace de parfum de qualité avec leur savon bon marché elle ferma son casier avant de se rendre à la sortie du lycée. Descendant les escaliers elle faillit basculer Whitney. La soudaine apparition du jeune homme la fit faire tomber quelques affaires à terre.

- Oh quel imbécile ! ,ajouta-t-elle s'apprêtant à les ramasser.

- Dawn ,fit Whitney se baissant afin de l'aider. Je ne t'avais pas vu.

- C'est bien ce que je disais.. Quel imbécile !

Fordman eut un sourire.

- Où Est-ce que tu courais comme ça ? ,questionna Dawn.

- Je cherchais Lana tu l'aurais pas vu. Dawn eut un rire sans joie. Whitney leva un sourcil.

- Wow… Dawn t'es presque pas effrayante.

- Lang est avec Kent ,assura-t-elle avec gravité. Il bosse tout les soirs depuis maintenant un bon week end sur leur projet de science.

- Quel projet ?

- Lana ne t'en à pas parler ? ,questionna Dawn.

- Oh si ça ,reprit-il en soupirant. J'ai cru qu'ils avaient terminer depuis longtemps.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Et moi dont, mais il semble que ce projet s'éternise encore, encore et encore.

Le jeune footballeur eut un sourire à l'air sceptique de la jeune Mills.

- Et bien il me semble que je ne suis pas le seul à essayer de parler en vain avec l'une de ces deux personnes.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête.

- Si tu veux on peut toujours prendre notre revanche personnel ,assura-t-elle.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu propose ? ,continua le jeune Fordman.

- En faite je pensais à te battre une nouvelle fois à Final Fantasy ou si tu préfère on peut toujours régler ça sur le terrain de basket.

- Je vois ,fit-il d'un sourire, tu es en train de me parler de cette partie qu'il était prévue de faire depuis un mois et demi et qui n'a toujours pas eut lieu.

- En effet, à part si tu redoute qu'une fille puisse te batte boucle d'or.

- Tu rigole, je suis imbattable.

- Oui Achille disais ça aussi ,reprit Dawn.

- Qui ?

- Laisse tomber ,fit Dawn d'un rire.

***

_**Le lendemain, **_**Smallville High School**

Will sortit de sa salle de cour et passant la porte il vit Dawn affaissée de nouveau au mur.

- Dawn c'est devenu une manie chez toi. Tu les espionne encore. Dawn se redressa se tournant vers son ami.

- Non, non je… je ne les espionne pas je… Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- Je les observe. Will la fixa avant de secouait la tête.

- C'est vraiment pire que ce que je pensais pas vrai ? ,ajouta-il la forçant à détacher son regard du couple. Dawn le suivi soupirant longuement.

- Will ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

- Tu essaye de me dire que tu n'es pas obsédée par Clark Kent, parce que c'est déjà perdu d'avance je me suis déjà fait mon propre avis sur le sujet.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Obséder tout de suite les grands mots.

- Tu penses à lui le matin le soir et l'après midi comment t'appelle ça toi ?

- Euh… Dawn détourna la tête du regard accusateur de son ami avant de reprendre d'une voix contrôlé.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça…

- Ah oui vraiment ? Dawn s'éclaircit la voix avant de poursuivre,

- C'est juste que ces derniers temps il passe le plus clair de son temps avec Lang, j'ai parfois même l'impression qu'il m'évite. Elle soupira donnant un léger coup de pied dans une boule de papier traînant sur le sol.

- Je déteste le mois de mai…

- Tu veux dire que tu déteste ce mois juste parce qu'en deux semaines il y a déjà eut deux jours fériés et que durant ce deuxième tu n'as pas pu le voir.

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas cherché des trucs pareilles ? ,dit-elle étonnée. Will leva les épaules s'arrêtant devant son casier. Dawn quand à elle était tendu, pire elle bouillonnait. Elle jeta un regard circulèrent dans le corridor avant de se tourner vers Will agaçait. Elle débita alors à une vitesse folle.

- Il aurait pu au moins me téléphoner. Non il a préféré faire le mort. Un coup de fil sa n'engage à rien c'est rapide et simple. Ça n'implique rien franchement il aurait pu m'appeler… il aurait du m'appeler. Will eut un rire.

- Je le savais ,dit-il.

- Et arrête de rigoler il n'y a rien de drôle… du tout.

- Okay ,fit-il un large sourire accroché aux lèvres. Will fit une légère pause puis la curiosité le dévorant il poursuivit alors,

- Tu as envie de Clark Kent ?

- Non !… (pause) Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée d'avoir un meilleur ami comme garçon. Elle se retourna s'adossant au casier. Dawn croisa ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Alors ? ,continua Will prudemment après quelques secondes. Dawn siffla d'exaspération.

- Non je n'ai pas envie de lui Dawson… Will leva les sourcils. Enfin Si… Non. Bien peut-être. Enfaîte ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit.

Will eut un rire.

- Ouai bon peut-être une ou deux fois.

- Dawn tu es incohérente !

- Merci Will ça j'aurais très bien pu m'en apercevoir toute seule ,cracha-t-elle.

Elle respira profondément afin de se calmer avant de poursuivre doucement.

- Il n'a pas droit de me faire ça.

- Quoi ? De ne pas t'appeler ?

- Non ,dit-elle lentement. Il n'a pas le droit de me mettre dans cette état à cause de lui puis de me laisser tombée.

- Quel état ? ,questionna Will. Dawn soupira longuement, elle sembla hésité durant quelques secondes avant de poursuivre,

- Will… tu sais il… il m'arrive d'avoir parfois envie de l'embrasser.

- Qui ça Kent ?

Elle eut l'air gêné avant de poursuivre,

- Quand il me dit quelque chose pile au moment où j'ai vraiment besoin de l'entendre, ou tout simplement quand il se met à rougir sans raison valable, quand il s'aperçoit qu'à certain moment je rigole plus avec son père qu'avec lui, ou quand il s'efforce de jouer les âmes chevaleresques... Et bien dans ces moments là j'ai envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser.

- Pourquoi ? ,demanda Will effaré. Dawn tourna son regard vers son ami qui semblait véritablement stupéfait.

- Mais j'en sais rien moi est ce que je te demande pourquoi est ce que tu aimes les licornes !

Will leva les mains en signe de défense poursuivant toutefois.

- Là ça dépasse totalement mes compétences ce n'est plus d'un ami dont tu as besoin mais d'un exorciste !

Dawn le foudroya du regard, elle se força néanmoins à ne pas lui jetait une réplique acerbe en pleine figure reprenant plus doucement.

- Je le sais… oui je sais que je ne dois pas parce que ce n'est pas moi qu'il aime… mais Lang alors… alors je sens que je dois faire un effort titanesque pour ne pas tout gâcher.

- A ce point ?

- J'en sais rien. Will respira profondément la regardant avec insistance. Il cru voir un doute qu'il avait rarement l'habitude de voir dans les yeux de sa meilleur amie s'installait au fur et à mesure que la conversation se prolongeait. Il décida alors de dire ce qu'il avait vraiment sur le cœur.

- Dawn ,reprit il plus sérieusement. Je vais te dire les choses comme elles devraient être dites okay ?

La jeune fille affirma de la tête.

- Tu sais tu… tu as tendance à pousser les gens à bout… ,reprit-il, - tu es adorable avec les gens que tu laisse te connaitre certes - mais si je te dis ça c'est parce que je ne veux pas que tu t'attache, et que tu souffre. Parce que Kent quand il en aura fini il te sera certainement reconnaissant, mais ne pense pas qu'il n'arrivera pas à te laisser tomber quand Lang reviendra vers lui. Je ne dis pas qu'il se sert de toi je dis juste que c'est Lana qu'il veut… juste Lana.

Dawn pinça les lèvres, hochant de la tête, elle se mit à observer le sol avec une concentration particulière.

- Je comprends ,fit-elle furtivement. Je comprends ,répéta-t-elle avant de se redressait et de prendre congés.

***

**Talon**

Dawn était assise auprès d'une table au Talon. Elle observait sans vraiment le voir le journal avec une concentration déconcertante. Ces derniers jours lui avaient semblé incompréhensible. Inévitablement… inexorablement vide. Il lui parut impossible que ce soit Clark la conséquence de ce vide. Non elle devait se faire des idées. Si elle se sentait si mal s'était sûrement du à tout ces examens, ainsi que le futur départ de Will et puis tout le reste qui lui donnait une effroyable sensation de solitude. Et pourtant elle fut obliger de réaliser que jusqu'à aujourd'hui cela ne lui avait jamais causé de problème de se retrouver seule. Au contraire elle avait toujours appréciez à un moment donner de la journée de se retrouver avec elle-même. C'était sûrement pour ça que Dawn passait autant de temps à réfléchir dans sa chambre. Seul endroit qui ne lui semblait pas réellement inconnu dans cette nouvelle maison depuis son arrivée à Smallville. Elle se sentait bête de penser aussi souvent à lui alors qu'il s'en moquait certainement. Will devait avoir raison. La preuve il passait tellement de temps avec Lana ses derniers temps. Il n'avait réellement plus besoin d'elle. Dawn n'avait pas songer que ce moment arriverait aussi vite mais que surtout ça lui ferait aussi mal. C'était sûrement mieux ainsi. Elle était censé surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes, sa mission n'était pas qu'il s'éprenne d'elle. Ni le contraire d'ailleurs. Et puis il était exclue qu'elle en tombe amoureuse. D'ailleurs Clark ne pourrait jamais tombé amoureux d'une fille qui en arrivant à Smallville n'avait qu'en tête de lui faire du mal. C'était compréhensible. Clark et elle n'étaient pas fait pour être ensemble c'était inévitable… inexorable ,se répéta-t-elle de nouveau. Songeait le contraire était tout ce qu'il y aurait de plus égoïste et d'orgueilleux elle en était consciente.

Dawn soupira se mordant la lèvre. Elle était incapable d'oublier un seul instant passer avec lui, alors qu'un jour ou l'autre il allait sûrement la railler de sa vie. Maintenant elle essayait de se convaincre qu'elle était la pire des femmes qu'il est connu sans même qu'il ne le sache, et même si encore une fois elle agissait avec égoïsme elle espérait qu'il ne le découvre jamais.

Une tasse vint se poser sur sa table ayant pour effet de sortir Dawn de sa rêverie.

- Oh merci Seth ,assura Dawn.

- De rien Mlle Mills.

- Dawn ,rectifia-t-elle d'un faible sourire. La jeune fille l'observa s'en allait en songeant qu'elle avait plus l'impression de voir le serveur que son propre pseudo petit ami à ce jour. Elle secoua légèrement la tête avant de reposer son regard sur son journal. Bizarrement elle sentit un frisson la parcourir elle avait cette impression désagréable qu'elle avait déjà ressenti auparavant, la drôle de sensation d'être épier, observer, surveiller. Elle redressa la tête cherchant les yeux qui la contemplait, elle en était quasiment sûr et le seul fait jusque là qui ne lui avait pas permit de s'en rendre compte était son insistance à ne pas vouloir immerger de ses pensées. Les yeux logiquement si froid de Lex, semblèrent s'éveillé lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur lui.

_Encore lui_ ,songea-t-elle avec lassitude.

Le jeune Luthor eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille s'avançait vers lui.

- Bonjour Dawn.

- Mr Luthor-…

- Appelez moi Lex ,fit-il ravi.

- Lex… ,poursuivit-elle entre les dents. Arrêtez de faire ça ?

- Quoi vous dire bonjour ?

- Vous me regardiez.

- Non.

- Si vous me regardiez et je vous le défend.

- C'est un espace public.

- C'est l'un des premiers arguments de défenses des harceleurs… Alors s'il vous plait… arrêtez ça immédiatement.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de recevoir des ordres Dawn sachez le ,fit-il d'un ton grave. Dawn tourna légèrement la tête son regard toujours posé sur le milliardaire.

- Mais puisque c'est vous qui me le demandez ,dit-il d'un sourire.

- Oh Seigneur aidez moi ,soupira Dawn rejetant sa tête en arrière.

- Moi je peux vous aidez !

- Non Lex non. Vous voyez ,fit-elle en insistant sur chaque mot. Ici vous êtes dans mon espace vital vous comprenez j'ai besoin de ça pour vivre, respirer, être en paix. Là je suis oppressée vous m'empêcher de respirer donc de vivre donc d'être en paix.

Lex eut un sourire se penchant vers elle.

- Vous dites que ici vous êtes dans votre espace vital et que j'y empiète ?

- Parfaitement !

- Très bien alors je vais vous dire quelque chose à mon tour ,reprit-il sur le ton de la confession.

- Je vous écoute ,affirma la jeune Mills sûre d'elle.

- Dawn, contrairement à vous, vous n'êtes pas dans mon espace vital vous êtes dans mon café alors si cela vous embête de me voir vous observez ne vous rendez pas au endroit ou vous savez où me trouvez.

Dawn eut un rictus, elle eut un sourire nerveux avant de reprendre,

- Vous insinuez que je vous suis ?

- Si ce n'est pas le cas que faites vous dans mon restaurant en fin de soirée, à me parlez alors que je ne vous ai rien demander.

La jeune fille bouillonnait. Dawn entreprit de répondre mais s'abstint au dernier moment. Elle prit son cappuccino et le journal avant de se diriger vers la porte du Talon. Lex eut un sourire.

- Tâchez de me rendre la tasse Dawn. Cette fois la jeune Mills crut explosé elle se retourna vers lui, le fixant durant quelques secondes elle se força à respirer profondément. _Détend toi Dawn _,se répétait la jeune fille hors d'elle. Alors qu'elle allait reprendre son chemin vers la sortie du café elle se sentit obliger de préciser.

- Vous savez Lex j'aimerai autant que vous pouvoir vous évitez au maximum dans cette petite ville qu'est Smallville. Mais si vous suivre signifie aller dans un café, chez un coiffeur,ou chez un taxiphone vous appartenant je me dis vraiment que tout les habitants de Smallville sont en danger de se voire faire poursuivre en justice par Lex Luthor. Ce pauvre petit garçon qui possède tellement de chose qu'il a l'impression que tout le monde le traque s'en relâche… Si ça vous ennui tant faites plaisir aux habitants de Smallville vendez les vos cafés. Et en ce qui concerne vos coiffeurs…

Sur ce la jeune Mills s'interrompit satisfaite puis posant sa tasse sur la table faisant face au jeune Luthor elle tourna les talons. Lex la regarda s'en aillait un sourire en coin. A présent il en était sûr il était littéralement amoureux.

_**A suivre…**_


	27. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'une robe

_***_

**Chez les Mills**

Dawn ferma la porte en la claquant avec force derrière elle avant de laisser tomber son sac et ses affaires dans un coin bordant le couloir. La jeune Mills passa près de son père sans un mot avant de se diriger à l'étage.

- Dawn ,l'interpella son paternel, j'aimerais te parler.

- Pas le temps. Occuper ,ajouta-t-elle avant de monter de deux en deux les escaliers.

- Dawn ,fit soudainement Mme Mills. La jeune fille eut un sursaut ne s'attendant pas à entendre la voix de sa mère.

- Mam' ,reprit-elle les yeux à l'affût.

- Ne parle pas à ton père sur ce ton ,fit-elle remarquée à la jeune Mills. Dawn se rendit soudainement compte que sa mère devait vraiment être beaucoup moins présente que ce qu'elle pensait possible. Elle se tourna alors vers son père poursuivant avec théâtralité.

- Veux tu m'excuser papa adoré tu resteras toujours le meilleur papa du monde.

Son père eut un rictus. Dawn devina ses sentiments et en fut entière satisfaite. Il s'éclipsa laissant Dawn et sa mère seule à seule. Dawn fut légèrement surprise de son attitude, ne venait-il pas de lui dire qu'il avait besoin de lui parler.

- Dawn…

La jeune fille reporta son regard sur sa mère.

- Étant donner que la semaine arrive presque à son terme et que tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse nous irons à Métropolis demain.

Dawn réfléchit à toute vitesse. Qu'Est-ce qu'elle avait pu promettre dont aujourd'hui elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir ?

- Métropolis… promesse non tenu ,se répéta-t-elle à haute voix. Ces deux critères étaient plutôt le profil de sa mère.

- Oh mince la robe ,se souvint la jeune fille en faignant de se frapper le front. Désolée ça m'est complètement sorti de la tête.

- J'ai pu le voir ,reprit sa mère amèrement. Dawn soupira expliquant alors,

- Mam' cette semaine reste pénible et chargé pour moi, on est en période d'examen. Pour tout te dire faire un aller-retour à Métropolis était le cadet de mes soucis.

- J'y vais tout les jours j'aurais pu très bien passer te prendre une robe au passage mais vu que tu ne souhaite pas me laisser le libre choix...

- Non ,précipita Dawn aussitôt. Okay… okay on y va demain, c'est bien comme ça ?

- C'est parfait ,continua sa mère satisfaite.

***

_**Le lendemain**_**, Smallville High School**

Dawn était près de son casier, elle s'apprêtait à le fermer lorsque quelqu'un eut la gentillesse de le faire pour elle. Dawn posa une main sur son coeur

- Salut.

- Fordman ! ,grommela Dawn soupirant.

- Désolé je ne comptais pas te faire peur ,reprit-il toutefois amusé.

- Quoi que tu es compté faire… c'est réussi.

Whitney eut un faible sourire avant de débuté,

- Tu fais quoi le week end prochain ?

Dawn leva un sourcil avant de poursuivre,

- Écoute je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais-…

- Ce n'est pas pour ce que tu es en train de penser Dawn. La jeune Mills soupira soulagée.

- Ne cache pas ta joie ,déclara-t-il irrité.

- Ah excuse ma maladresse et mon manque de courtoisie mais tant mieux. C'est pourquoi alors ? Si tu veux des cours de rattrapage c'est trop tard boucle d'or au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué les examens ont déjà commencés.

- Des cours de rattrapage ?… C'est pas une mauvaise idée ,poursuivit Whitney après réflexion.

- Hein hein ,fit Dawn négativement, je suis vraiment désolée mais mes parents m'ont dit un jour. Ne cours pas avec des ciseaux, n'accepte pas des bonbons des inconnus et ne donne pas des cours particuliers à des délinquants.

- Très drôle.

- Quoi que dans ton cas ça serait plutôt perdant… combien de fois est-ce que j'ai gagné l'autre jour déjà ?

- On ne peut pas dire que tu es la modestie incarnée ,reprit le jeune homme. De toute façon je t'ai laissé gagner ,poursuivit il après un moment.

Dawn eut un sourire à son mensonge.

- Bon si je t'ai demandé quels étaient tes projets ce week end c'était pour savoir si tu comptais venir nous soutenir au match de football que l'on va faire à Grandville ?

- Vous serez l'équipe visiteur ?

- Oui.

- Comme soutien vous n'avez pas les pom pom girls ? ,ajouta Dawn d'une moue moqueuse.

- Certains élèves ont le droit de venir, les privilégier.

- Ouai en d'autre terme les personnes invités par les joueurs c'est ça. Tu ne devrais pas proposer ça à ta petite amie ?

- Oh il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter Lana viendra c'est sûr. Elle était pom pom girl avant.

- Quoi ? ,fit Dawn effarée. Tu rigoles ?

- Non pas du tout.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Ça m'aurait plus de voir ça.

- Alors tu y seras ? ,questionna le jeune footballeur.

- Combien de temps est-ce que ça dure ?

- Euh de dimanche à mardi.

- Tant que ça me permet d'éviter mes jours de corvée administrative alors tu peux comptais sur moi si tu me promets bien sûre que je ne partagerais pas ma chambre.

- J'en doute ,affirma-t-il.

Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui êtes attendu à Grandville et pas l'inverse ? Whitney s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque Dawn lui fit signe de se taire.

- Oh ne me dis rien ,poursuivit-elle d'un sourire. Vous avez découvert qu'à Grandville aussi il y avait des pom pom girls pas du tout coincé.

Whitney soupira de lassitude.

- Comment Clark fait-il pour te supporter ?

- Le talent mon cher, le talent ,assura-t-elle d'un sérieux inutile.

***

Dawn était assise au fond de sa classe pour suivre son cour de physique. Sa paillasse donnait sur le couloir, y apercevant Lana et Whitney - qu'elle venait de quittait - discuter la jeune fille eut un rictus. Lorsqu'elle observait cette scène elle se laissait dire que Clark méritait tellement mieux qu'une fille qui reste avec son petit ami juste pour faire bien sur son CV de fille modèle. Elle secoua légèrement la tête, il fallait sérieusement qu'elle se calme avec Lana. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait de penser ça d'une fille bien sur tout rapport ? Oh s'ayez elle s'en rappelait justement elle venait à l'instant de répondre à sa propre question. Le dernier concerné posa son sac sur la table s'asseyant lourdement sur la chaise.

- Salut Dawn. La jeune fille se retourna vers lui une expression de surprise sur le visage. Elle le regarda comme le voyant pour la première fois. Il n'insista pas davantage, le fait qu'il ne trouve rien à dire à part « salut Dawn » sembla sérieusement l'agacer. Elle tenta alors la même approche qu'avec Fred.

- Euh oui… excuse moi on se connaît ? Clark soupira. Votre visage me dit vaguement quelque chose… il semblerait qu'à une époque on est été ami non ?

- Pardon.. Pardon pour tout ,dit-il nonchalamment. Dawn reposa son attention sur ses affaires qu'elle préparait reprenant doucement.

- Non c'est trop facile. Et puis pourquoi t'excuser et de plus pour… tout ? C'est vrai, ça ne fait juste que 72h que je ne sais plus si tu es encore de ce monde, que tu n'as même pas prit la peine de répondre à mes dizaine de messages et… oh j'oubliais tu n'as même pas pu profiter de mes crises d'hystérie.

- Je sais j'ai été absent.

- Absent si ce n'était que ça. C'était le no man's land. Pire je crois que si j'avais prit la peine de passer à la ferme j'aurais vu l'écriteau sur ta porte: _En déménagement. _Mais heureusement armé de ma fierté en petite sotte que j'ai été j'y suis quand même aller et tu sais ce que j'y est trouvé…

- Pardonne moi.

- Rien… Nada. Avantageusement pour moi ton père a eut la gentillesse de me signaler que tu passais toutes tes journées chez les Sullivan.

Le jeune Kent roula des yeux.

- Bon okay j'ai mal agit arrête de faire ta scène maintenant !

- Moi faire une scène ? Dawn eut un rire nerveux. Pour faire une scène il aurait fallu qu'on soit-…

- Ensemble ,l'interrompit-il.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ,affirma-t-elle.

- Parfaitement ,poursuivit-il, alors maintenant arrête.

Dawn respira profondément reportant son attention sur le couloir. A l'heure actuelle elle avait sérieusement envie de le gifler. Clark suivit son regard apercevant le couple discutant près du casier de Lana. Quelque chose le fit penser que de l'autre côté de la salle la même situation devait se produire.

A présent des millions de questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune Mills. Des questions qu'elle ne souhaitait réellement pas se poser et pourtant elle s'efforçait d'être encore plus curieuse que les autres. _Pourquoi il réagit comme ça ? C__'__est moi qui devrait le crier dessus et pas l__'__inverse. Qu__'__Est-ce qui c__'__est passer avec Lang pendant tout ce temps ? Si il me dit qu__'__il l__'__a embrassé je l__'__étripe. Argh Dawn ne pense pas comme ça. _Elle soupira reportant son regard sur le professeur qui faisait son apparition dans la pièce. Elle replongea de nouveau dans ses pensées.

_Toi aussi t__'__a était jeune ma grande, bien sûre qu__'__ils se sont embrassés. A la place de Lang je l__'__aurais fait... Mais qu__'__est-ce que je raconte ? J__'__aurais rien fait du tout. _Elle respira profondément tournant sa tête vers le jeune Kent elle se rendit compte que Clark la détaillé avec insistance. Une chance qu'il ne sache pas lire dans les pensées. _Lana ne se rend pas compte de la chance qu__'__elle a. _Dawn détourna la tête agacée.

- Dawn encore une fois excuse moi ,reprit-il plus calmement. Je… j'ai voulu t'appeler mais tout c'est enchaîné et puis j'ai pas trouvé le temps…

- Tu t'enfonces ,fit Dawn entre les dents.

- J'ai pensé souvent à toi-…

- Clark je t'en pries pas de baratin… pas avec moi.

- Et si pour changer tu me laissais parler ,s'énerva-t-il.

- Comme si ça n'avait pas été assez dure que tu me plantes au milieu du couloir avec ma serpillière.

- Ne prend pas cette air si affligé. Dawn eut envie de hurler.

- Maintenant tu y es jusqu'au cou Kent.

Le jeune homme soupira retirant enfin ses yeux de la jeune Mills. Alors que le professeur allait commencé le cour la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit à nouveau.

- Dépêchez vous de vous installez Mlle Lang.

- Oui désolée ,fit-elle se dirigeant vers la paillasse qu'elle partageait avec Chloé. Passant près de Clark et Dawn elle leur envoya un sourire chaleureux. Dawn eut envie de se pendre. Elle détourna la tête tandis que Clark répondait à son sourire.

- Bon ,débuta le professeur. La semaine dernière je vous ai dit qu'on devrait faire des groupes je suppose qu'ils sont déjà formé je vais donc juste noter les noms. Laissez moi quelques minutes.

- Oh non ,fit Dawn posant lourdement sa tête dans sa main.

- On est-… La question qu'elle appréhendait allait s'élever à ces oreilles elle l'interrompit alors.

- Il n'y a pas de « on » qui tienne. Je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi.

Le professeur entreprit de noter les noms en commençant par les citer par ordre alphabétique.

_- Mlle Adrien ?_

_- Je suis avec Tania._

- Qu'Est-ce que tu peux être susceptible ,reprit Clark agacé.

- S'il te plait évite de faire comme si c'était moi qui avait mal agit.

_- …Mr Garrison ?_

_- Melissa._

- Je n'ai rien fait de mal ,continua le jeune Kent désabusé. J'ai juste passer plus de temps avec Lana pour un stupide projet de science. Ce n'est pas comme si on s'étaient vu tout les jours de la semaine pour aller Dieu sait où. D'après toi à quoi est-ce que ça va ressembler lorsque je sortirais avec elle ?

Dawn tourna la tête vers lui ahurit.

_- …Mlle Jensen ?_

_- Je me suis mise avec Bella._

- Avant que débute toute cette histoire tu n'avais qu'à me dire que tu étais ce genre de personne qui lorsqu'elle sort avec quelqu'un délaisse tout le reste de leur ami et se refuse à avoir leur propre caractère et j'aurai très bien comprit.

- Comprit quoi ? Qu'il ne fallait pas que tu t'attache à moi. La jeune fille ouvrit de grand yeux.

_- Très bien ,fit le professeur dans sa barbe. Mr Kent ? _

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers le professeur d'un même mouvement surprit.

- Oui ?

- Avec qui êtes vous ?

- Dawn Mills ,assura-t-il avec conviction.

- Non ! ,s'énerva-t-elle.

- Non ? ,répéta le professeur se redressant. Une multitude de yeux se fixèrent sur elle.

- Je refuse d'être avec Kent. Donnez moi quelqu'un d'autre… n'importe qui. Quelqu'un avec qui je ne m'attacherais pas ,reprit-elle lui jetant un regard haineux.

- Au sens propre ou au sens figuré ,dit-il entre les dents.

- Oh ,fit-elle le souffle soudainement coupé. Ouvre encore la bouche Kent et je te jure qu'on ne retrouvera jamais ton cadavre.

- Moi je veux bien me mettre avec Dawn ,fit un jeune homme de l'autre bout de la pièce.

- La ferme Travis ,fit une voix sourde.

- Est-ce que je pourrais savoir pourquoi ? ,questionna le professeur se tournant vers Clark puis Dawn.

- Et bien pour tout vous dire depuis le début du cour j'ai du mal à respirer. Oui quelque chose m'oppresse sûrement l'ego de Clark ,poursuivit Dawn à l'intention du professeur.

Clark la fusilla du regard avant de poursuivre,

- Pas la peine de changer quoi que ce soit Dawn et moi allons faire ce travail ensemble. Laissez nous juste un instant !

Dawn grogna, Clark respira profondément avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille, la fixant avec insistance il poursuivit le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Arrête tes gamineries deux minutes de toute façon il faut qu'on parle.

Dawn l'observa un instant sans rien ajouter, ses yeux bleus la scrutaient avec méfiance. Ils lui parurent si profond qu'elle eut l'impression qu'elle pouvait s'y perdre. Retrouvant ses esprits elle poursuivit d'une petite voix.

- Ne m'énerve pas Clark la chute pourrait faire mal. Et puis si tu as peu besoin de moi dans ta vie pourquoi ne choisi tu pas Lang. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance vous pourrez cohabité.

- Tes sarcasmes sont exagérés ,reprit le jeune homme.

- Parce que tu exagères.

- Mr Kent ,reprit subitement le professeur. Alors Mlle Mills et vous ?

- C'est réglez ,assura-t-il sèchement.

- Parfait. Mlle Keynes ? ,poursuivit le professeur.

Clark se retourna de nouveau vers Dawn, satisfait. Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un long moment avant de reporter leur attention sur le professeur sans un mot.

***

**Chez les Kent,**

La fin de la journée arriva plus vite que prévu, ne laissant pas à Clark des opportunités de parler davantage avec Dawn. Maintenant qu'elle était en colère contre lui le jeune Kent réfléchissait à différentes manières de l'aborder, après tout c'était effectivement sa faute si elle lui en voulait autant. Il soupira posant lourdement sa tête sur la table.

- Ces derniers temps je ne vois plus Dawn à la maison… qu'Est-ce qui se passe elle est malade ? ,questionna Martha entrant dans la salle à manger. Clark grogna avant de murmurer quelque chose d'inintelligible dans sa barbe.

- Non ,reprit Jonathan. Pour les autres jours je ne sais pas ce qui la retenu mais aujourd'hui je pense qu'elle doit être aller à Métropolis.

- Quoi ? ,fit Clark se redressant. C'est elle qui t'a dit qu'elle allait à Métropolis après les cours ?

- Oui ,poursuivit son père devant l'air révolté de son fils. L'autre jour quand elle est passée, elle était venu pour te voir mais tu n'étais pas là alors elle est un peu rester avec ta mère et moi. C'est là qu'elle m'a dit devoir aller à Métropolis, je suppose juste qu'elle a choisi aujourd'hui vu que c'est la fin de la semaine.

- Tu m'explique ? ,s'irrita Clark.

- Quoi ? ,reprit Jonathan les yeux ronds.

- Pourquoi c'est à toi qu'elle dit tout ça ? C'est moi son ami, c'est moi qui devrait l'accompagner pour y aller… Qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait toute seule là-bas ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi a-t-elle tant besoin d'y aller ?

- Clark ça fait combien de temps que tu ne lui as pas parlé ?

Le jeune Kent maugréa derechef. Jonathan soupira.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ces derniers temps tu n'es au courant de rien la concernant.

- Je suis désolé de te décevoir toi aussi papa mais j'étais occupé.

- Oui avec Lana ,poursuivit Martha.

Clark reposa lourdement sa tête sur la table de la salle à manger. Il avait l'impression que tout le monde se liguait contre lui. Avait-il si mal agit que cela ?

- Et puis ,poursuivit Martha, qu'Est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle y est allée seule ?

Clark releva lentement la tête les sourcils fronçaient.

- C'est vrai ta mère à raison, lorsqu'elle est venue ici elle nous a aussi parlé de Whitney, de Lex…

- Et d'un certain Fred ,termina Martha.

- Qu… quoi ?

- On te répète juste ce qu'elle nous a raconté.

- Combien de temps est-elle rester au juste ? ,s'enquit Clark agacé.

- Pas longtemps ,affirma Mr Kent.

- Voyons Jonathan ne lui dit pas ça, tu vois bien qu'il est dépité à l'idée qu'on est passer plus de temps avec Dawn que lui avec elle.

Clark rougit légèrement, catégorique,

- C'est pas vrai.

Jonathan et Martha eurent un rirent.

- Vous êtes franchement énervant ,fit Clark se levant de sa chaise.

- Où Est-ce que tu vas ? ,questionna son père. A Métropolis ?

- Oui peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance il est encore temps que tu la croise là-bas ,continua Martha.

En grande enjambé Clark se dirigea vers la porte poursuivant entre les dents,

- Ne m'attendez pas pour le dîner j'ai dans l'intention de fugué. Sur ce il claqua la porte exaspéré.

***

Ce n'était pas spécialement là où il avait l'intention d'aller. Sans qu'il ne s'y aperçoit vraiment, ses jambes l'avaient porter jusqu'au centre commercial de Métropolis. Vagabondant il forçait ses yeux à ne pas la recherchée. Puis de toute façon si il la voyait que lui dirait-il ? Il s'était bien aperçu que Dawn avait été blesser par son attitude. Elle était un élément nouveau dans sa vie, et il ne savait pas toujours comment s'y prendre avec elle. Elle avait cette fâcheuse tendance à ne jamais réagir comme la plupart des gens. Cette méfiance à faire pleinement confiance. Ce tempérament à ne jamais se laisser marcher sur les pieds. Il eut un sourire. Ces facettes étaient ce qu'il préférait en elle. Juste parce qu'avec lui, c'était différent. Elle avait baissé les armes par conséquent il en avait fait de même. Ils avaient dépassés ce stade et de la voir le pratiquer avec les autres relevé plus du comique qu'autre chose. A présent il comprenait mieux pourquoi Will semblait tant s'amuser à leur arriver à Smallville. Il n'envisageait pas de tout reprendre à zéro.

Il se sentit soudainement bête d'être venu ici. Le centre était surchargé par cette fin de semaine, aucune chance de trouver qui que ce soit parmi une telle foule. Si bien sûre il aurait eut dans l'intention de la recherchée. Il soupira se dirigeant ,les pieds traînant, vers la sortit. Fendant le foule il heurta un homme.

- Navré ,reprit Clark se retournant.

- Vous pourriez faire attention ,s'irrita l'homme.

- J'ai dit que j'étais désolé ,soupira Clark. Il observa l'homme ronchonnait en s'éloignant. _Il leur faut quoi de plus. _

Reprenant son chemin quelque chose attira son attention. Un magasin à quelques pas de là laisser entrevoir une des plus belles choses que ses yeux eurent la chance de voir. Le jeune Kent soupira longuement avant d'étirer son visage d'un faible sourire. Clark l'aperçu au travers d'une vitrine. Il avança vers le magasin contemplant la jeune Mills s'observait face à un miroir qui lui renvoyait son beau reflet. La jeune fille portait une robe lui arrivant juste en haut des genoux. Vraisemblablement c'était une robe de réception et le beige s'accommodait parfaitement avec la couleur doré de ses cheveux ainsi que la teinte clair de sa peau. La robe dessinait parfaitement sa silhouette et le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit du jeune homme devant ce spectacle fut: _Parfait_. Elle ne l'avait pas vu et l'air boudeur de la jeune fille le fit sourire de nouveau. D'ici il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce qui l'a contrarier, c'est alors qu'il aperçu Mme Mills. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils. Jusqu'à là il ne l'avait pas aperçu trop attiré par les étoiles qui semblaient danser autour de la jeune fille.

Pourtant la mère de Dawn s'en alla la laissant de nouveau seule face à l'immense miroir bordant les cabines d'essayage.

Clark hésita. Il se résigna à entrer. A peine eut-il poser un pas à l'intérieur du gigantesque magasin qu'une femme vint le voir.

- Bonjour monsieur est ce que je peux vous aidez ?

- Euh…

_Invente un mensonge _,réclamait-il à son cerveau.

- Non je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, apparemment elle sait déjà ce qu'elle veut je vais la voir.

- Très bien dans ce cas je vous laisse ,dit-elle d'un sourire commercial.

- Merci ,fit Clark avant de continuer son chemin vers le fond du magasin.

La jeune Mills soupira de nouveau s'observant avec mécontentement.

- Je suis horrible ,souffla t-elle. Dawn vit le jeune Kent arrivait grâce au miroir.

- Oh non ,dit-elle avant de se tourner vers lui rapidement.

- Dawn-…

Le jeune homme n'eut même pas le temps de commencer que Dawn alla se réfugier dans sa cabine d'essayage.

Clark protesta,

- Non Dawn là tu exagère.

- Laisse moi je n'ai pas envie de te voir ,déclara-t-elle.

- S'il te plait juste une seconde.

- Tu l'as eut ta seconde maintenant va t'en. Je t'assure tu n'as rien à faire ici.

Clark respira profondément, prenant son courage à deux mains il entra dans la cabine d'essaye.

- Hé ! ,fit Dawn se levant d'un bond.

- Dis donc c'est vachement grand là dedans… Tu te rends compte qu'il y a même des bancs.

- Sors d'ici Clark ,fit Dawn catégorique.

- Non il faut qu'on parle d'abord.

- Il est hors de question que je t'écoute tu viens de rentrer sans ma permission dans ma cabine d'essayage.

- Oh je t'en pris Dawn ça t'es déjà arriver à plusieurs reprises de me le faire.

Dawn ne répliqua pas. Croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, elle détourna la tête, mécontente.

- Je sais que si je sors de cette cabine tu ne m'écouteras pas alors je préfère le faire ici pendant que je sais que j'ai encore toute ton attention.

- Donne moi une bonne raison de ne pas te jeter dehors.

- Très bien ,fit-il d'un léger sourire, si tu me jette dehors ta mère risque de voir que j'étais dans la cabine avec toi. Je ne pense pas que ça lui plaira étant donner la tête qu'elle avait faite lorsque je t'ai vu en sous vêtement après ta gueule de bois…

- Oui c'est bon… c'est bon t'a gagné ,fit-elle précipitamment.

Clark eut un sourire satisfait avant de poursuivre.

- D'abord ,reprit-il, laisse moi te dire que tu es magnifique dans cette robe.

- Les compliments ne marchent pas avec moi Kent ,dit-elle durement.

- Oui je sais que tu es énervée.

- Ah oui ça se voit tant que ça ,fit-elle se mordant la lèvre.

- Je le sais parce que même lorsque tu contrôle ta voix alors que ton visage est l'expression même de la colère tu m'appelle toujours par mon nom de famille.

Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils l'observant longuement,

- Si ce n'était que de la colère… non cette fois c'est pire. Désolée mais tu ne me connais pas aussi bien que tu le pense.

- Tu porte mon collier ,fit-il remarquer. Cette remarque eut pour effet de la faire s'énerver contre elle-même.

- Je me demande bien pourquoi ,assura-t-elle lui tournant le dos.

- Dawn… s'il te plait excuse moi.

La jeune Mills respira profondément s'armant afin de lui faire face avec conviction. Ses yeux bleus avaient un étrange pouvoir sur elle qu'elle s'efforçait de combattre.

_C'est vrai qu'il a l'air sincère, mais des tas de nanas se sont déjà fait embobinés par des types, comme ça _,songea-t-elle. _Tu n__'__es pas la seule dans ce cas tâche de te recentré sur ce qui est le plus important. Trahison !_

- Dawn ? ,répéta-t-il devant son silence. La jeune Mills releva la tête vers lui sortant de ses pensées.

- Je te réponds dans trois jours ,fit-elle d'un faible sourire. Clark la regarda décontenancé.

- Écoute Dawn je n'ai vraiment pas voulu te blesser. Je… je pensais que tu t'en moquais… que… que je sois là ou pas, que ça t'importait peu.

Dawn eut un rictus le détaillant longuement,

- Tu crois vraiment que ça m'importait peu de savoir que tu n'étais pas là ? Tu m'as prise pour qui ? D'après toi pourquoi je passe autant de temps avec toi ? Pour le bien du peuple… Je veux dire tu… tu comptes pour moi et toi tu es allé t'enfermer chez les Sullivan comme si c'était une question de vie ou de mort.

- Dawn on travaillaient.

- Quoi je devrais vous félicitez pour votre productivité !

- J'ai pas réaliser.

- Moi si, ajouta-t-elle. En faites j'ai eut le temps de réaliser plein de chose pendant ton absence. Oui j'ai réalisé que je tenais plus à toi que l'inverse. J'ai réalisé que de toute façon c'était normal que Lana passe avant tout le monde puisse qu'à tes yeux c'est la femme de ta vie. J'ai aussi réalisé que tu étais loin d'être mon ami.

- Ne dis pas ça.

- Dis moi toi qu'aurais tu pensais de moi si pendant que le principal s'acharnait sur toi je m'amusais à passer tout mon temps avec Fordman, à décommander chaque fois que j'en aurais l'occasion. A éviter soigneusement tout tes appels.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai fait. Arrête de faire semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Ça va mademoiselle ? ,fit une voix de l'autre côté du rideau.

- Oui ! ,cracha Dawn avant de revenir de nouveau à Clark, tu sais ton problème Kent c'est que tu ne penses qu'à toi comme hier en science physique il ne t'a pas traverser l'esprit une seconde que moi aussi j'avais envie de prendre du recul. Non c'est juste toi qui peut faire des allés et des retours entre Lana et moi sans que personne ne te tapent sur les doigts. Et si c'était juste moi qui ne voulait plus te voir.

Clark se redressa cillant légèrement. Il eut une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- C'est… c'est vraiment ce que tu veux. Tu ne veux plus m'avoir dans ta vie ?

Clark baissa légèrement la tête déstabilisé. Dawn le regarda passer de la colère à la peine en une seconde. Elle se dit soudainement qu'elle avait du y été aller trop fort. Elle ne voulait pas être loin de Clark au contraire sa présence lui avait terriblement manquer comme personne auparavant avait eut le don de lui manquer. Elle n'eut le temps de dire que quelques mots avant que le jeune homme l'interrompe à son tour.

- Non Clark…

- Très bien alors si c'est-ce que tu veux je ne t'embêterais plus. Tu as ma promesse ,fit-il avant de sortir aussitôt de la cabine.

Dawn s'en voulu affreusement. Elle se mordit la lèvre en proie à une lutte intérieur. Elle sortit à son tour de la cabine,

- Attend Clark je…

La jeune fille s'interrompit soudainement, elle fut surprit de ne le voir nulle part. Elle eut l'étrange sensation qu'il était déjà à des kilomètres de là. Elle rentra de nouveau dans la cabine avant de prendre son portable dans la poche de son manteau. Elle appuya frénétiquement sur les touches de son portable avant de le porter à son oreille.

Attendant qu'il réponde elle se mit à ronger ses ongles.

- Allô ?

- Oh Dieu merci tu as répondit.

- Si c'est-ce que t'appelle couper les ponts Dawn...

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Reviens s'il te plait j'ai à te parler.

Le rideau se rouvrit, laissant apparaître de nouveau Clark. Dawn eut un sursaut avant de le regarder, interloquée.

- Dis donc t'a fait drôlement vite.

- Je n'avais pas quitter le magasin.

Dawn n'en fut pas certaine. Elle l'observa le regard indécis.

- T'attends quoi que les violons se mettent à jouer pour faire tes excuses. Dawn eut un rire.

- J'ai vraiment mauvaise influence sur toi ,continua-t-elle amusée.

- C'est vrai que toutes mes pulsions criminelles je te les dois.

Dawn eut un sourire levant les yeux vers lui. Elle se pinça les lèvres poursuivant.

- Je me suis emportée ou sinon tu peux mettre tout ça sur le dos de la robe qui m'empêche de respirer convenablement et qui me brouille l'esprit. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Le pire dans tout ça c'est que je ne pense pas à un mot de ce que je t'ai dit. En faite je m'y attendais mais pas aussi vite, pas comme ça.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui te dérange dans le fait que je vois plus Lana que d'habitude. Au contraire tu devrais être contente pour moi.

Dawn eut un rapide sourire sans joie poursuivant,

- Mais je le suis Clark… Le jeune Kent leva un sourcil la détaillant. Intérieurement ,fit remarquée la jeune fille. Je dois juste t'avouer que… Que je suis déçu que tu pense que ton amitié… que toi, et ta présence ne compte pas pour moi. Sortir avec quelqu'un puis à côté voir ses amis, moi j'ai toujours réussi à concilier les deux. Et…_et de te voir choisir Lana plutôt que moi ,_finit la jeune fille dans sa tête.

- Dawn ,l'interrompit Clark doucement, c'est la première fois que tu es autant à côté de la plaque.

La jeune Mills eut un large sourire.

- J'ai toujours envie de te voir d'ailleurs je crois sincèrement que tu dramatise la situation. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Lana et moi sortions ensemble à présent.

- Justement ,continua t-elle. Je me suis bien rendu compte pendant ton absence que… que tu n'as vraiment plus besoin de moi. Tu passe ton temps à te sous estimé, et à penser que Lana ne te remarquera jamais mais tu sais très bien que c'est faux. La preuve avec la réaction qu'elle a eu sur la plage. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment tu avais raison il est préférable qu'on prennent nos distances.

- Dawn… tu m'as demandé de revenir pour me dire que tu ne voulais plus qu'on se voit.

- Pas comme un couple… en faite je devrais plutôt dire comme un faux couple. Le jeune Kent eut une moue.

- Attends que veux tu dire par prendre nos distances ?

- En d'autre terme Clark il faut qu'on divorce.

- Dawn non s'il te… (pause) tu veux qu'on quoi ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise ,poursuivit-elle croisant de nouveau ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Non justement je ne comprends rien du tout. Je suis venu ici dans le but de me réconcilier avec toi et tu me parle de… de divorce.

Dawn roula des yeux, après un instant de réflexion.

- Bon okay j'ai une idée viens avec moi on va faire un test ,assura la jeune Mills. Clark la regarda avec perplexité tandis que Dawn le tira par la main.

- Dawn où comptes tu aller avec une robe et des chaussures que tu n'as pas encore acheté ? Sans oublier que ta mère est dans les parages.

- Oh ,fit Dawn cillant. Clark eut un sourire à son air confus.

- Okay alors ma mère est à l'étage, je m'en occupe… euh je me change attends moi ici.

***

La jeune Mills sortit du magasin tirant Clark derrière elle.

- Où Est-ce que tu nous emmène ?

- Te prouver que j'ai raison et que tu as tords même si je dois l'avouer ça risque de me déplaire d'avoir raison pour une fois.

Clark soupira poursuivant.

- Et qu'Est-ce que tu as dit à ta mère ? Tu sais qu'elle risque de s'énerver si tu n'achète pas ta robe. Et puis pourquoi il te faut une robe au juste ?

- J'ai demandé à ce qu'on me la mette de côté, ajouta-t-elle s'arrêtant devant l'ascenseur. Elle appuya sur le bouton avant de se retourner vers Clark,

- Bon maintenant arrêtons de parler chiffon.

- Chiffon ? Dawn des gens te tuerais si ils t'entendaient parler de la marque Prada sous ces propos. Dawn balaya sa remarque de la main débutant.

- Bon écoute je t'explique le principe on va rentraient dans cette ascenseur et tu devras me prouver que tu sais te débrouiller tout seul maintenant.

- Et si je ratte ? ,questionna-t-il judicieusement.

- Si tu gagne ,déclara Dawn avec insistance. Je resterai ta petite ami fictive. Si c'est moi qui gagne tu devras avouer que tu as effectivement plus besoin de moi.

- Et où se trouve le test à l'étage ? ,demanda-t-il perplexe.

- Derrière ses portes ,poursuivit Dawn tandis que l'ascenseur s'ouvrait. Elle le tira à l'intérieur poursuivant,

- Si la prochaine personne qui rentre est une femme tu devras la draguer-…

- Quoi ? ,fit Clark ahurit.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Et si c'est un homme qui rentre en premier c'est moi qui devrait le draguer. La personne qui prendra le plus de temps à avoir un numéro de téléphone ou à se faire demander le sien aura perdu. Si je vois que tu boycotte volontairement le test c'est moi qui gagne, si je vois que tu ne fais pas tout ton possible et que tu ne use pas de tout ton charme pour la séduire c'est moi qui gagne. Je te laisse trois chances au-delà… bon je pense que t'a comprit, continua-t-elle devant son air blasé. Idem pour toi. Si c'est un couple, une mère ou un père de famille on n'y touche pas mais par contre si elle est seule… ,poursuivit Dawn tournant son regard vers Clark.

- C'est ridicule si je prends plus de temps que toi c'est l'inverse qui devrait se passer. Ça prouverais que je ne suis pas encore près. Tu devrais rester avec moi.

- On ne discute pas mes règles.

Le jeune Kent s'approcha des portes empêchant qu'elles se referment.

- Je refuse de jouer à ce jeu stupide.

- Très bien si tu t'avoue vaincu c'est comme si j'avais gagné, dans ce cas je te laisserais tranquille. Oh mais rassure toi on restera ami.

Clark soupira, jetant un rapide regard vers l'extérieur de l'ascenseur il se tourna vers Dawn qui mains jointent derrière le dos attendait tranquillement qu'il se décide. Clark lui trouva un air de petite fille innocente. Loin de là sous ces traits angéliques se cachait un véritable petit monstre. Le jeune Kent eut un rictus avant de laisser les portes se refermaient avec lui à l'intérieur. Il revint se positionner à côté de Dawn ajoutant entre les dents.

- Je te déteste.

La jeune Mills eut un faible sourire.

- Bien à partir de maintenant toi et moi on ne se connaît plus.

Clark respira profondément observant l'ascenseur inévitablement descendre. Il reposa son regard sur Dawn. Il lui sembla qu'elle jubilait. Le jeune Kent en était sûr elle était persuadée de gagner. Évidemment qu'elle gagnerait. Avec la chance qu'il avait la première personne à franchir les portes de cette ascenseur serait une femme. Quelques secondes plus tard sa peur se réalisa. Une femme brune ayant à peu près la vingtaine rentra dans la cabine de l'ascenseur. Dawn attendit qu'il se décide évitant de le regarder afin que la jeune femme n'envisage pas qu'ils se connaissent.

Dawn se racla la gorge, toussota mais rien à faire le jeune Kent ne bougeait pas d'un poil.

Après un instant Dawn lui donna un coup, Clark sursauta jetant un regard à la jeune Mills. Il put lire sur ses lèvres les mots. « Le chrono est déjà parti ». Clark soupira avant de s'avancer jusqu'au niveau de la jeune femme brune avec mécontentement. Il posa son regard sur l'inconnu, avant de détourner la tête énerver contre Dawn, il pouvait sentir ses yeux se posaient sur lui tandis que la jeune femme à ses côtés en faisait à présent de même. Clark tourna de nouveau la tête vers la femme. Leur regard se croisèrent. Clark eut un faible sourire.

- Excusez moi… je peux vous aidez ? ,débuta la jeune femme.

- Vraiment désolé ,reprit Clark mal à l'aise. Je me demandais juste si je pouvais avoir votre avis sur quelque chose.

- Le mien ,reprit la jeune femme, vous êtes sûr on vient de se rencontrer.

- C'est pas important ça ça peut toujours s'arranger.

La jeune femme ainsi que Dawn eurent un sourire.

- Mais ,reprit Clark, j'aurais besoin d'un avis féminin.

- Bien sûre ,poursuivit l'inconnue bizarrement ravi. Sa gaîté fit penser à Clark que le tour était jouer.

- Alors d'après vous… il fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre impulsivement, est-ce que ne pas donnez de nouvelle à quelqu'un durant trois jours est un motif assez conséquent de divorce ?

Dawn enfouit sa tête dans sa main, dépitée.

- C'est vrai après tout trois jours ce n'est rien dans une vie, on en voit des plus dures. D'ailleurs je trouve que pour trois malheureux jours c'est même pathétique d'effectuer un moyen de chantage semi affectif qui plus est. Les filles sont toutes comme ça où je suis juste tombé sur la plus parano de toutes ?

Il s'interrompit enfin observant le visage de la jeune femme. Tout en elle laisse présagé qu'elle avait hâte de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Clark respira profondément satisfait. Apeuré la jeune femme sortit aussitôt de l'ascenseur désappointé.

- Ah en faite j'oubliais est-ce que je pourrais avoir votre numéro ?

Tandis que les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient Clark éclata d'un rire sincèrement amusé. Dawn frappa dans ses mains toujours logé dans le coin de l'ascenseur.

- Bravo Kent. Tu l'as réellement traumatisé. Elle appui sur le cinq et sort au troisième tu te rends compte qu'elle préfère monter deux étages à pied plutôt que rester une minute de plus avec toi.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a Dawn je n'ai pas été assez séducteur pour toi.

- Ha Ha ,fit Dawn sans joie.

- Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, ce jeu est ridicule ,ajouta Clark s'adossant à la paroi de l'habitacle.

- Continue comme ça et c'est toi qui aura l'air ridicule parce que je gagnerais comme je l'avais déjà prévu mais beaucoup plus facilement ,assura Dawn se redressant. Clark la regarda un instant avant de détourner la tête agacé.

- A présent que tu as exprimé ouvertement ta colère contre moi contente toi d'être plus performant tu me fais honte je ne t'ai pas apprit à être aussi négligeant Kent.

- Je n'aime pas ça tu es beaucoup trop autoritaire aujourd'hui ,assura Clark d'un faible sourire.

- Si je te disais que c'est parce que tu m'as manqué.

- Dis moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore ,reprit Clark lui prenant la main.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrant de nouveau Dawn lâcha aussitôt sa main. Clark ne comprit pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'un homme ayant la trentaine entra dans l'ascenseur Dawn lui envoya un clin d'œil avant de se rendre près de l'étranger.

Clark soupira. L'espace d'un instant il avait presque oublier ce jeu stupide. Dawn enfouit sa main gauche dans la poche de sa veste débutant aussitôt.

- Euh excusez moi.

L'homme se tourna vers elle, Dawn lui envoya un sourire angélique.

- Je crois que j'ai oublier ma montre est-ce que vous auriez l'heure ?

Le jeune homme la contempla durant de longues secondes sans rien dire. Clark observa la scène sceptique.

- Monsieur ? ,l'interpella de nouveau Dawn. Le temps est compté alors s'il vous plait dites moi l'heure ,ajouta-t-elle d'un rire.

Au oreille de l'inconnu ainsi qu'à ceux de Clark son rire résonna comme une mélodie.

- Il… il… il est six heure moins quart ,assura l'homme. Face à son hésitation Clark failli lui hurler syllabe après syllabe qu'il était 17h45.

- Merci ,fit Dawn détachée. La jeune Mills se détourna tandis que les yeux de l'homme la vrillait de haut en bas. Clark eut un léger rictus.

- Et bien ça fait déjà trente secondes qu'on s'est rencontré si on se présenter. Je m'appelle Dawn.

- Euh enchanté. Il fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre toutefois.

- On a du vous le dire souvent ,poursuivit l'homme ayant reprit un minimum de contenance, mais vous êtes magnifique. Dawn se tourna vers lui. L'homme détourna légèrement la tête se maudissant d'être aussi direct.

- Vous auriez un numéro de téléphone ? ,reprit aussitôt la jeune Mills. Clark ainsi que l'homme se tournèrent subitement vers elle. Le jeune Kent crut étouffer, il ne fit pas le seul à en tomber des nus.

Dawn cilla avant d'insister,

- Alors ce numéro ?

- Euh… euh oui… oui ,ajouta-t-il tandis que Dawn le regardait s'afférer à la quête de son portable.

Dawn eut un sourire charmeur. L'homme sembla éblouie.

- Laissez tomber ,assura la jeune fille. Vous êtes déjà arriver n'est-ce pas ? Je ne vous retiens pas.

Sur ce les portes de l'ascenseurs s'ouvrirent l'homme lâcha un juron.

- Tenez ma carte ,précipita-t-il.

- Voilà qui arrange tout ,continua Dawn prenant la carte que l'homme lui tendait. La jeune fille se mit à lire la carte sous le regard intrigué de l'homme à ses côtés.

- Alexis Copperman. J'aime beaucoup le prénom Alexis c'est très jolie.

L'homme eut un sourire.

- Je… merci. Bon okay alors à bientôt ,reprit-il la regardant avec avidité.

- A plus ,déclara Dawn les yeux toujours fixait sur la carte.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur, Clark approcha d'un pas. Mais l'homme revint vers eux, Clark s'éclipsa de nouveau.

- En faite quel âge avez-vous Dawn ? La jeune fille redressa la tête.

- Oh moi j'ai 17 ans ,dit-elle alors que l'ascenseur annonçait que les portes allaient se fermer.

- Ah ,fit l'homme avec gravité. Laissant comme dernière impression le visage déçu de l'inconnu les portes se refermèrent.

Clark eut un sourire.

- Qui a dit déjà que l'âge n'est qu'un nombre ?

- Richard dans Grey's Anatomy.

- Exact ,fit Clark d'un large sourire.

Dawn se tourna vers lui poursuivant,

- J'ai prit deux minutes record à battre.

- Tu crois que j'en suis incapable ,reprit Clark.

- J'en sais rien à toi de me le dire.

- Tu as été franchement direct sur le coup Dawn ,annonça-t-il d'un sourire.

- Je te l'ai dit le temps est compté, si je veux avoir le meilleur score c'est la meilleur chose à faire.

Clark garda le silence un instant avant de reprendre,

- Pourquoi as-tu tellement envie de gagner ? Tu dis que pour une fois tu n'as pas envie d'avoir raison alors pourquoi tu ne fais pas tout ton possible pour que l'on reste ensemble.

Dawn se tourna vers lui.

- Parce que pour toi deux minutes ce n'est pas assez suffisant ,ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire.

- Sois sérieuse deux minutes Dawn. La jeune Mills souffla elle se tourna vers le mur de l'ascenseur un instant observant les gens allaient et venir avant de poursuivre doucement.

- Je sais que si tu veux rester avec moi en tant que pseudo petit ami c'est juste parce que ça t'arrange. Tu n'as pas de choix critique à prendre. Tu attends juste que Lana te tombe dans les bras sans faire de réel effort. C'est une situation qui est en retirant tout les petits détails plutôt agréable et à vrai dire je te comprends. Mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas saint. Ça ne peut pas durer éternellement, surtout quand je deviens plus un obstacle qu'autre chose. Maintenant si tu veux tu peux très bien sortir avec Lana sans mon aide. Je veux juste que tu admettes que tu n'as réellement plus besoin de moi. Et pour tout te dire moi non plus je ne veux pas avoir besoin de toi...

- Pourquoi ? ,questionna-t-il.

_Parce que je ne peux pas t'avoir. _Clark la regarda sans comprendre. Il allait dire quelque chose mais l'ascenseur s'ouvrit de nouveau laissant entrer une autre femme. Clark soupira, il fit un tour sur lui-même posant une main sur sa tête. Il reporta de nouveau son regard vers Dawn poursuivant amèrement.

- D'accord tu as gagné. J'espère que tu es contente.

Devant l'air déçu du jeune homme, Dawn lâcha un soupire, elle ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à lui répondre. Clark lui fit non de la tête.

- Non Dawn… n'essaye pas de me rappeler cette fois je ne répondrais pas ,ajouta-t-il avant de sortir de l'ascenseur. La jeune Mills l'observa se diriger en dehors du centre commercial à travers les murs vitrés de la cabine. Elle soupira de nouveau posant sa tête sur le mur lui faisant face.

***

_**Le lendemain**_**, Chez les Kent**

Lorsque Dawn vint sonner à la ferme des Kent c'est Clark qui vint lui ouvrir. Elle scruta son visage à la recherche d'une quelconques réactions mais il restait impassible se décalant pour lui faire signe de rentré. Dawn s'exécuta ne le quittant pas des yeux. Arrivé en haut le même silence persistant régnait. Dawn entra dans la chambre le dévisageant de nouveau. Elle soupira débutant,

- Tu es au courant que je suis là ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas sortant ses affaires, Dawn roula des yeux avant de s'installait.

- Clark en jouant à ça tu sais très bien que je vais perdre d'avance. Clark respira profondément sans rien répondre. Elle se laissa dire qu'ils n'allaient pas passer toute l'heure à travailler en silence. Ils fallaient qu'ils parlent après ce qui s'était passer dans l'ascenseur ils ne pouvaient pas faire comme si rien était.

La jeune fille entreprit alors de poursuivre.

- Okay Clark je m'excuse je ne te proposerais plus ce genre de jeu tu as ma parole.

Clark tourna pour la première fois depuis le début de son monologue sa tête vers elle. Dawn leva les sourcils, presque surprise qu'il puisse la voir.

- Ce qui m'énerve ce n'est pas ce test ,ajouta-t-il enfin.

- Alors c'est quoi ? ,demanda-t-elle soulagé.

- C'est toi qui m'énerve.

- Rassure moi tu ne compte pas me tuer, dit-elle d'un sourire. Clark la vrilla du regard poursuivant,

- Hier tu as passé toute la journée à me traiter d'égoïste.

- Non c'est faux ,se défendit-elle.

- Tout d'abord tu insinue que c'est toi plus que moi qui est vu l'importance de notre relation. Mais tu l'as joue comme dans une partie de poker.

- Du jour au lendemain tu m'as laissé en plan ,souligna-t-elle.

- Puis ensuite tu dis que si je prends du recul pourquoi pas toi. Soit mais ne laisse pas sous entendre que je joues avec Lana et toi ,déclara-t-il.

- J'ai tendance à être incohérente je le conçois ,avoua-t-elle.

- Pour finir tu dis que si je veux que toi et moi ont conserve cette relation c'est parce que à tes côtés je ne prends pas de réel risque avec Lana. Que je me sous estime.

- Sinon pour quoi d'autre ? ,questionna Dawn levant les épaules.

- Il ne t'est pas venu un instant à l'esprit que c'est parce que j'aimais passé du temps avec toi.

Dawn le regarda une légère moue sur le visage.

- Ne me dis pas que tu le croyais aussi avant ces trois jours sinon j'explose ,assura le jeune Kent.

Dawn soupira avançant d'un pas.

- Écoute j'aime tout autant que toi qu'on passe du temps ensemble Clark mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu demande. Je veux dire… je n'ai plus rien… je…

Elle fit une pause avant de détourner légèrement la tête.

- Tu… veux être avec Lana n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, après un instant Dawn posa de nouveau son regard sur le jeune Kent, ses yeux emprunt d'un espoir qui lui semblait inenvisageable. Clark la regardait en silence.

- Oui ,dit-il baissant légèrement la tête. Dawn affirma de la tête ressentant comme la présence d'une barre transperçant sa poitrine. Gardant un minimum de contenance elle poursuivit alors.

- Alors dans ce cas pourquoi veux tu que je continu d'être entre vous deux ? Tu sais très bien que lorsque toi et moi ont arrêtera de jouer au faux couple elle s'empressera d'aller vers toi. Et c'est-ce que tu veux. Elle soupira déclarant,

- Je veux juste que tu sois heureux Clark et si c'est avec Lana que tu le seras je ne vois pas pourquoi on continuerait ainsi.

- Et… Que fais tu de nous ? ,questionna-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

- On continuera à se voir.

- Oui mais moins souvent.

- C'est normal tu passeras plus de temps avec Lana. C'est-ce que tu veux Clark, passait plus de temps avec elle ? ,questionna de nouveau Dawn. Le jeune Kent détourna la tête portant son regard vers la fenêtre. Pour être honnête il n'en savait rien, autrefois tout était si clair dans son esprit. A présent il n'était même plus sûr de savoir ce qu'il voulait vraiment. La jeune Mills s'avança vers lui reprenant d'un faible sourire.

- Tu sais moi aussi j'aurais voulu que ça ne change pas. Je me rappelle lorsque tu étais si impatient qu'elle soit ta petite amie maintenant c'est pour bientôt, tu vas voir que ça va revenir. Tu m'as prouvé plus d'une fois que tu l'aimais… ton impatience va revenir tu verras.

- Et c'est pour quand ? ,questionna-t-il.

- De quoi tu parles ?

_De tout _,eut envie de dire le jeune homme. Il se contenta de dire.

- Le divorce. Dawn eut un faible sourire sans joie.

- Une semaine ça te va. Clark affirma de la tête.

***

**Chez les Mills**

Will à la recherche de la jeune Mills effectuait un tour de la maison. Entrant dans sa chambre il soupira,

- Enfin je te trouve, tu es prête ?

- Laisse moi tranquille deux secondes Will ,débuta Dawn sa voix étouffé par les couettes avec lesquelles elle se retrouvait.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? ,reprit-il fermant la porte. Je sais que ce genre de réception t'ennui mais tu pourrais franchement faire un effort.

- Je savoure mon chagrin.

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Tu pleures ? ,questionna-t-il soupçonneux.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne pleure jamais… encore moins pour un homme ,assura-t-elle rejetant sa couverture.

- Vu ta tête des fois ça ne te ferait pas de mal. Dawn lui envoya un oreiller.

- Alors ,reprit-il comme si ne rien était, tu m'explique ? C'est à cause du fermier.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

Will se gratta la nuque.

- Oui bon peut-être que c'est un peu à cause de lui… mais ne lui en veux pas trop c'est pas de sa faute si son cœur est aussi stupide.

Will eut un sourire s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Au dernière épisode vous ne vous parliez plus.

- Tu en as louper deux Dawson on se reparle à présent ,reprit Dawn se redressant.

- Hein ,fit-il levant un sourcil, moi qui m'était arrêter à ton obsession à les espionner dans les couloirs du lycée. Dawn le toisa.

- Qu'Est-ce que c'est cette fois ci le problème ? ,poursuivit-il en soupirant. Ne prenant pas en compte sa lassitude Dawn déclara amèrement.

- Le problème c'est qu'il aime Lana. Elle respira profondément reprenant,

- J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de mettre fin au chapitre Dawn et Clark sont un pseudo couple.

- Et tu as décidé ça durant ces derniers jours ? Dawn affirma de la tête reprenant,

- Si je ne veux pas continuer ce petit jeu avec Clark c'est parce que j'ai conscience que je me fais du mal en espérant quotidiennement qu'il me remarque. C'est inutile que je me lève chaque jour en songeant « Quand est-ce qu'il se rendra enfin compte que c'est moi la femme de sa vie, je commence sérieusement à devenir impatiente. »

Will eut un faible sourire sans joie tandis qu'elle poursuivait.

- Quand je suis venu le voir aujourd'hui il avait l'air tellement à bout, je crois que je lui ai fait plus de mal que je le pensais. Lorsque je lui ai proposé de faire ce test dans l'ascenseur je ne croyais pas que ça tournerai aussi mal. Bref pour résumé il s'est énervé contre moi. Elle fit une légère pause avant de continuer d'un faible sourire,

- C'était assez mignon…

- S'il te plait épargne moi Dawn ,fit Will d'une faible grimace. La jeune fille ne prit pas en compte son interruption poursuivant,

- Tu sais quoi ? Lorsque je lui ai demandé ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment… si ce qu'il voulait c'était être avec Lana, j'ai eut l'espoir un instant qu'il allait se tourner vers moi et me dire que non, que de toute façon ce qu'il voulait le plus au monde c'était d'être près de moi, qu'il me dise qu'il m'aime autant que moi je l'aime, qu'il oublie juste l'espace d'un instant Lana et qu'il ouvre enfin les yeux.

- Si tu as besoin de te congratulé je peux très bien te laisser seule.

- Will s'il te plait ,fit Dawn agacée.

- Pardonne moi Angel ,ajouta-t-il d'un faible sourire. C'est juste étrange pour moi de te voir comme ça.

Dawn souffla alors qu'il déclarait,

- Alors s'ayez tu l'as dans la peau ? Un retour en arrière serait impossible c'est trop tard ?

- Je le crains ,fit Dawn les lèvres pincés. Will eut une moue avant de poursuivre doucement.

- Bon okay tu es tombée amoureuse du fermier et alors… ça aurait pu être bien pire, n'Est-ce pas. Au moins tu ne me force pas à supporter Fordman.

Dawn eut un rire. L'air sérieux le jeune Dawson lui prit la main.

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude ,fit-il remarqué.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parle ? ,questionna-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas l'habitude qu'on ne te remarque pas ,assura-t-il. Tu as tendance à éblouir les gens. Je t'assure que la vie n'est pas aussi simple pour tout le monde. Toi une partie des portes s'ouvrent grâce à ta beauté si ça ne suffit pas tu as toujours l'intelligence et si ça ne marche pas tu as l'argent.

- Le moyen de communiqué le plus efficace au monde.

- Pas de chance pour toi tu n'es pas tombé sur un mec corrompu ,poursuivit-il.

Dawn eut un faible sourire crispée tandis que le jeune homme ajoutait,

- Je sais que cette situation te blesse affreusement. Il ne se rend pas compte de tout ce qu'il perd.

- Tu veux dire en n'étant pas corrompu ?… Compréhensible qu'il ne veule pas de moi je suis loin d'être un cadeau.

- Hey je t'interdis de dire ça. Ce n'est que moi qui peut et pas l'inverse. Dawn eut un sourire.

- T'es bête. La voyant sourire il poursuivit,

- Ça va mieux ?

- Non. Tant que je ne porterais pas le nom des Kent ça n'ira pas.

- Effectivement ça ne va pas. Lorsque tu dis des trucs comme ça t'es carrément flippante. Ce n'est pas comme si Clark et toi alliez sortir ensemble et puis vous marriez en un mois.

- Will ça ne va pas ! On est trop jeune ,assura-t-elle levant une épaule. Un an devrait suffire...

- Taré ! ,affirma-t-il se levant. Dawn eut un rire. Je vous comprends pas ,reprit le jeune Dawson. Tu viens de l'aider à se remettre avec Lana et aujourd'hui tu voudrais qu'il se rende compte qu'il est amoureux de toi parfois je me demande vraiment qui est le plus stupide des deux. Toi qui l'aime et qui fait tout ton possible pour qu'il soit avec la fille de ses rêves, ou lui qui ne réalise pas que la fille de ses rêves est en faite sous son nez.

Dawn respira profondément avant de poursuivre.

- Si tu disais vrai… ,elle s'interrompit poursuivant après une légère pause, Je n'ai envie d'aller nulle part.

- Hors de question. C'est l'une de mes dernières soirées ici et je veux toutes les passés avec toi.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais de Chloé ? ,questionna Dawn.

- Je passe toute la journée avec elle, toi je te réserve mes soirées et mes week end.

Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Une chance qu'on vit sous le même toit.

- Allez viens ,reprit-il la tirant par le bras hors de son lit.

***

Clark marchait en direction de la maison des Mills l'air hésitant. Dawn n'appréciait pas qu'il vienne mais comment faire lorsqu'il mourrait d'envie de la voir. Son autre hésitation de la soirée l'avait surprit. A l'heure actuelle il se demandait encore si c'était vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait ? Le voulait-il vraiment ? Le voulait-il au point de laisser Dawn s'en allait ? Il s'arrêta au milieu de la rue observant la maison des Mills au fond de l'avenue. Intérieurement il savait qu'elle avait raison. Ce n'était plus réellement nécessaire que Dawn et lui continuent sur cette lancé. Il avait vu comme Lana et lui c'étaient d'autant plus rapprocher. C'était toujours ce qu'il avait voulu, était-ce ce qu'il voulait aujourd'hui ? Il soupira reprenant la route. Son incertitude l'agacé, il avait l'impression de ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait et il détestait ça. Comment arrivez à l'objectif qu'on se fixe sans en connaître les moyens pour l'atteindre ?

La porte des Mills arriva plus vite que prévu. De nouveau il fut submerger par une vague d'incertitude. Il avança dans l'allée, s'arrêta. Monta les escaliers. Les redescendit. Clark eut une moue se retournant lentement vers la porte. Soupirant il se décida à partir. Il n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir dans son dos. Will sorti de la maison habillé en smoking.

- Hey Kent ! ,l'interpella-t-il. Clark se retourna surprit.

- Billy ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais là y'a école demain ? ,ajouta-t-il amusé.

- Pourquoi tu es aussi bien habillé ? ,reprit-il le détaillant.

- Apparemment Dawn ne t'a rien dit ,fit-il remarqué joyeusement. Bon pas grave, de toute façon on est assez pressé alors tu devras attendre demain. Tu voulais lui parler.

- Euh… j'en sais rien, oui je crois.

- Okay alors dans ce cas elle arrive ,poursuivit Will descendant les marches bordant l'entrer avant de longer la maison vers le garage.

- D'accord ,affirma Clark mal à l'aise. Apparemment ce n'était vraiment pas le bon moment.

- Dawn ,s'écria Will sous les yeux étonné de Clark.

- Deux secondes Dawson laisse moi le temps de descendre ,entendu le jeune Kent de l'intérieur de la maison. Clark reporta son attention vers l'entré de la maison. La jeune Mills apparu resplendissante. Le jeune Kent en eut le souffle couper. Il lui semblait que sa robe sombre dansait autour de sa silhouette et que ces contours verts n'étaient juste qu'une bénédiction de rappeler la couleur unique de ses yeux. A présent il pouvait être certain qu'il avait choisi exactement le moment parfait pour se présenter.

La jeune fille ne le vit que lorsqu'elle ferma la porte et descendit les marches ses cheveux dorés voltigeant derrière elle.

- Clark ,fit-elle s'avançant vers lui. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Le jeune Kent garda le silence, premièrement parce qu'il était présent chez les Mills sous absolument aucun prétexte mais surtout parce qu'il n'arrivait plus à émettre aucun son. Dawn fronça les sourcils.

- Clark tu es sûr que ça va ? Le jeune Kent la contemplait l'air ailleurs. Il ne sortit de ses pensés que lorsqu'il sentit la main froide de Dawn sur son front.

- Dawn est-ce que je suis le seul à te voir avancer au ralentit ?

Dawn eut un rire, retirant sa main de son front.

- Tu es splendide, je n'en trouve pas les mots.

- Tu trouve que le noir me va bien ? ,dit-elle amusée.

- C'est plus que cela ,poursuivit-il la dévisageant. Dawn allait le remercier mais lorsqu'elle leva les yeux pour lui répondre, le regard insistant de Clark la força à détourner la tête.

- Si je pouvais je rougirais ,fit-elle observant les roses du jardin sans vraiment les voir. Sans le vouloir Clark exécuta ses derniers paroles.

- Excuse moi ,ajouta-t-il gêné. Dawn reporta son regard sur le jeune Kent. Où allez vous ? ,questionna le jeune homme.

- A Métropolis pour la réception au Daily Planet je t'en avais un peu parler.

- Ah oui je me souviens. Le pourquoi de la robe ,affirma-t-il.

- Le pourquoi des robes ,rectifia-t-elle. Ma mère ne veut plus que j'ai à faire les magasins pour une quelconques réceptions dans les semaines avenirs. Et avec tout ce qu'elle m'a acheté ça pourrait très bien suffire à toute une année.

Clark eut un sourire ne détachant plus ses yeux de la jeune Mills. Dawn eut une moue poursuivant doucement.

- Tu veux venir avec nous ?

Clark écarquilla les yeux, posa son regard sur ses vêtements puis sur la voiture sortant du garage avant de reporter son regard vers la jeune Mills.

- Tu te moque de moi. Je déteste ces réceptions, je ne suis pas habillé pour, et vous partez… tout de suite.

- Oh s'il te plait ,fit Dawn d'une voix suppliante, moi aussi je déteste ce genre de réception, on les détestera ensemble.

- Dawn…

- Will doit avoir un smoking en plus.

- Dawn je…

- Je vais leur dire de t'attendre deux minutes ,ajouta-t-elle le contournant.

- Tu es folle ,reprit-il la retenant par le bras. Je ne peux pas m'imposer comme ça c'est super mal élevé et je doute que ma présence soit approuvé.

- Je remercierais tes parents de t'avoir si bien élevé Kent mais c'est l'une des dernières soirées qu'on passe ensemble en tant que couple non officiel alors si tu ne te dépêche pas d'enfiler ce smoking je te forcerais à le mettre dans la voiture ,déclara-t-elle en affirmant de la tête.

Clark eut un soupire ne pouvant s'empêcher d'en rire, il esquissa un sourire en voyant la jeune Mills se dirigeait vers la voiture.

--+--

- Je déteste cette voiture ,affirma Dawn remontant la vitre.

- Dawn c'est une limousine ,reprit Clark assied à ses côtés. Will eut un sourire lorsqu'il vit Dawn posait son regard sur son père assied juste en face du couple. Le regard perçant de son paternel ne quittait pas le jeune Kent, à croire qu'il était un prédateur face à sa proie.

- C'est bien ce que je dis ,poursuivit Dawn, je déteste ce type de voiture. Clark se tourna vers elle, suivant son regard le jeune Kent aperçu Mr Mills le fixait avec persévérance. Le jeune homme en eut un frisson incontrôlable.

- Pa' ,reprit Dawn d'une voix subitement douce. Son père retira prudemment ses yeux du jeune Kent avant de les tourner vers sa fille l'air adoucit.

- Tu ne devrais pas être près de maman c'est-à-dire de l'autre côté.

- Ta mère est adulte Dawn elle peut très bien se débrouiller seule.

- Nous aussi ,affirma Dawn du tac au tac.

Le père de Dawn leva un sourcil mécontent, Will s'éclaircit la voix. La jeune fille détourna la tête, agacée. Clark regarda successivement les trois personnes l'entourant dans la voiture. Une réaction semblait se créer autour d'une situation qui l'échapper. Était ce la raison pour laquelle Dawn ne souhaitait pas le voir chez elle ? Lorsqu'il tourna sa tête vers Dawn, la jeune fille lui parut tendu. A présent regrettait-elle de l'avoir invité ?

Après quelques minutes de silence Clark posa sa main près de la sienne. Lorsqu'il effleura sa main Dawn eut un sourire refermant ses doigts autour des siens. Clark lui répondit du même sourire la contemplant de nouveau. Un nouveau éclaircissant de gorge de la part de Will leur signala que Mr Mills désapprouver. La jeune fille reporta son regard vers son père qui les fixait avec méfiance, avant de soupirer. Elle retira sa main de la sienne avant de rediriger son regard vers l'extérieur. Décidément ces trois heures de routes allaient être passionnante.

***

**Métropolis, Daily Planet**

Tandis que sa mère discutait avec plusieurs de ses collègues en présence de son père et de Will, Dawn tentait au mieux de ne pas s'ennuyer. La voyant appuyait près d'une table Clark vint la voir. Il s'assied près d'elle, lui tendant son verre.

- Merci ,fit-elle furtivement.

- Tu veux peut-être un oreiller ? ,débuta-t-il. Dawn posa son regard sur le jeune homme avant de se pencher vers lui.

- Je ne parlais pas de moi ,reprit-il tandis que Dawn installait sa tête sur son épaule.

- Will s'amuse comme un petit fou ,continua-t-elle. On le croirait dans son élément. Chaque fois qu'on va à ces fêtes « tordantes » il est le premier à faire acte de présence.

Clark eut un léger sourire.

- Tillie n'y a pas le droit ?

- Elle est trop petite au bout de 21h elle nous prierait de rentrer à la maison parce que mademoiselle souhaite dormir dans son lit… Elle soupira poursuivant,

- La chance.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'as forcé à venir…

- Tu aurais pu très bien refuser ,assura Dawn d'un faible sourire.

- Tu rigole ,déclara-t-il désabusé. Tu m'as littéralement forcé la main.

- N'en rajoute pas ,continua Dawn d'un rire dans la voix. Tu m'as épargné trois heures de voyage sans… Elle s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre,

- Non enfaîte tu ne m'as rien épargné du tout.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ça ? ,questionna Clark se décalant. Dawn en faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- Oh excuse moi.

La jeune Mills le toisa du regard.

- Ne t'en fais pas… ce n'est juste pas ma semaine.

Il se leva se plaçant devant elle puis déclarant.

- Pour me faire pardonner… tu m'accorderais cette danse ?

- Mais tu ne sais pas danser ,fit remarqué Dawn.

- Viens je te dis… ,insista-t-il la tirant par la main. Dawn jeta un regard en direction de son père qui discutait avec quelques journalistes.

- D'accord ,dit-elle inutilement puisque Clark était déjà en train de la conduire sur la piste de danse. Mais allons plutôt là-bas ,ajouta-t-elle en désignant le fond de la salle. Clark s'exécuta poursuivant amusé.

- Pourquoi ? Tu te méfies à ce point de mes performances de danseur.

Dawn jeta de nouveau un regard vers son père avant de se tourner vers le jeune Kent qui lui enserra la taille. Elle plaça ses bras sur ses épaules avant de poursuivre légèrement mal à l'aise.

- Euh… non. Ça n'a rien à voir. C'est juste mon père… Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- D'ailleurs je dois t'avouer que j'admire particulièrement ta patience avec lui. Ne t'en fait pas si il t'a parut bizarre. Il est dans ses mauvais jours.

- Pourquoi il fait ça avec tout le monde ses temps-ci ? ,questionna Clark sceptique.

- Non qu'avec toi ,répondit franchement Dawn. Clark leva les sourcils. Ne te fais pas de souci tant que tu es là avec moi… Elle s'interrompit de nouveau se convainquant intérieurement que cette phrase ne méritait peut-être pas d'être terminé. Clark la regardait dubitatif. Elle entreprit alors de changer de sujet.

- Le smoking te va très bien. Clark eut un faible sourire. La jeune Mills n'était pas la spécialiste, dirons nous même la partisante, des compliments, il ne releva donc pas la remarque préférant la garder dans un coin de sa tête.

- C'est la première fois que je te vois aussi bien habillé ça change crois moi.

Voilà s'en était déjà terminé.

Un silence s'installa durant lequel les deux jeunes gens continuaient de danser lentement.

- Tu me ferais une faveur ? ,reprit Clark.

- Tout ce que tu veux.

- Confies moi quelque chose que tu n'as jamais dit à personne.

- Pourquoi ? ,questionna-t-elle d'un rire dans la voix.

- Tu as promis.

- Okay ,reprit Dawn soupirant. Euh je ne suis pas très intéressante comme fille qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise…

- Réfléchie je suis sûr que tu trouveras bien quelque chose.

Les paroles du jeune homme lui firent penser qu'il avait déjà quelque chose derrière la tête qu'il hésitait à lui dire. Elle retira cette accès furieux de paranoïa de son esprit avant de se mettre à bien réfléchir à la question. Elle débuta alors,

- Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je dis très souvent parce que les personnes m'étant les plus proches le savent depuis toujours…

Clark la regarda intrigué.

- Mais notre nom de famille, Mills, est en quelque sorte une abréviation.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu sais que j'ai été adopté par des parents hispaniques et lorsqu'ils se marient ils gardent leur nom de jeune fille et rajoute celui du futur mari.

- Va droit au but Dawn ,fit-il d'un sourire curieux.

- Si je te fais la version espagnol mon nom est Donna Angela Millssinova Alvarez ,confia t-elle d'un accent irréprochable.

- Répète ? ,reprit Clark levant un sourcil. La jeune fille le débita encore plus rapidement à croire qu'elle avait besoin de s'en débarrasser.

- Donc si je comprends bien Dawn Mills est la version condensé de…

- Oui ,affirma Dawn gênée.

- Angela ,répéta-t-il d'un sourire. Je me demande bien pourquoi ça ne me surprends pas que ça soit ton deuxième prénom.

- Quel est le tien ? ,demanda la jeune Mills.

- Jérôme.

- Clark Jérôme Kent.

- C'est ça ,affirma-t-il d'un sourire. Maintenant dis moi autre chose ,insista-t-il.

Dawn respira profondément fouillant dans sa mémoire. Elle se concentrait surtout à ne pas lui divulguer quelque chose de trop conséquent. Qu'arriverait-il si ils en arrivaient au sujet des véritables raisons de son emménagement à Smallville.

- Si je ne me mets jamais ni en robe ni en jupe c'est parce que je déteste mes chevilles, et depuis que j'ai vu « ça est revenu » à la télévision à l'âge de huit ans j'ai horreur des clowns.

Clark baissa la tête vers le sol Dawn releva aussitôt son menton.

- Non je t'interdis de les regarder maintenant. Tu pourras le faire discrètement tout à l'heure quand je ne m'apercevrais de rien, et que je n'en aurais aucunement conscience mais pas tout de suite.

- Tes chevilles sont très bien Dawn.

- Tu m'écoute quand je te parle ,continua-t-elle agacée. Il eut un sourire poursuivant,

- C'est mignon un clown.

- Pas quand il a des dents pointues et qu'ils mangent des gosses.

- Tu n'aimes pas les films d'horreur ,fit-il remarqué.

- J'ai la frousse c'est légitime.

Clark eut un rire.

- Ah moi maintenant ,continua-t-il, dit ce que tu pense connaître sur moi.

Dawn eut une légère moue poursuivant,

- Ce que je pense connaître sur toi. Tu rigole j'en suis sûr.

- Je t'écoute.

- Tu aimes être seul mais pas trop sinon tu as l'impression d'être rejeter, tu te déplaces souvent à pied, tu es gaucher ça doit sûrement être pour ça que tu écris aussi mal.

- Hé !

- Ton désert préféré est la forêt noire, et ta couleur préféré est le rouge.

- Non.

- Non ? ,répéta Dawn levant les sourcils. Ce n'est plus la forêt noire ?

- Ma couleur préférée n'est pas le rouge mais le vert ,rectifia-t-il.

- Le vert ? Et depuis quand ? ,questionna-t-elle le fixant.

- J'en sais rien c'est le vert c'est tout.

Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils poursuivant,

- Et Est-ce que je pourrais-…

- Ne me demande pas pourquoi ? ,l'interrompit Clark mal à l'aise.

- Bien ,fit-elle après quelques secondes, moi ça reste le bleu.

--+--

Alors que les deux jeunes gens allaient entamé leur deuxième morceaux une voix vint les interrompre.

- Bonsoir.

Clark et Dawn se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant.

- Lex ,fit Clark surprit.

- Oh non ,fit Dawn doucement.

- C'est aussi pour moi un plaisir de vous voir ,continua le jeune Luthor. Qu'Est-ce qui vous amène ici ?

- La mère de Dawn travaille au Daily Planet ,reprit Clark. Dawn approuva de la tête. Son regard se posa sur la jeune Mills, elle espéra du fond du cœur qu'il ne reparle pas de l'autre jour au Talon. Il fut pourtant bien pire.

- Clark tu me laisserais t'emprunter ta cavalière durant une danse. Clark se tourna vers Lex étonné, avant de se diriger vers Dawn qui lui fit catégoriquement non de la tête.

- Euh…

- Merci ,fit-il en la tirant vers lui. Un flash rappela soudainement à Clark comment il haïssait la manière dont Lex la regardait à croire qu'il avait décidé qu'à présent il respirerai pour elle. Sans broncher mais tout de fois renfrogner Clark se déplaça avant de s'éloigner. Il alla s'adosser plus loin sur le mur leur faisant face. Le jeune Kent se mit à les fixer avec insistance.

Lex fit un sourire à la jeune Mill avant de la prendre par la taille. Par l'intermédiaire de son regard Dawn lui lançait des éclairs.

- Vous êtes ravissante ,reprit-il.

- Merci ,fit Dawn furtivement.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous soyez là ce soir… si j'avais su…

- C'est une menace ,continua Dawn d'un sourire forcé.

Lex eut un faible sourire avant de poursuivre,

- Je remarque que vous ne vous êtes pas remise de notre petite interaction au Talon.

- Petite interca… Elle s'interrompit se forçant à ne pas relever ses piques qu'il semblait s'amuser à lui lancer.

Elle eut un frisson lorsqu'une autre musique débuta,

- Vous avez froid ? ,questionna-t-il.

- Oui si on veut ,ajouta-t-elle. Effectivement il lui semblait qu'elle tremblait mais pas à l'idée de danser davantage avec Lex, ce qui avait plus tendance à la révulsé, mais parce qu'elle semblait se glacer sur place sans la moindre raison valable.

--+--

- Tu n'étais pas en train de danser avec Dawn ,débuta Will rejoignant Clark près du mur. Le jeune Kent garda le silence continuant de fixer Lex et Dawn. Il suivit le regard de Clark avant que ces lèvres ne s'étirent d'un sourire. Son comportement lui rappela l'attitude des derniers jours de Dawn. _Pourquoi ai je une impression de déjà vu ? _Il eut un faible sourire avant de poursuivre,

- Lex a prit la relève à ce que je vois. Clark eut un rictus. Il sembla à Will que très certainement l'attitude de Lex déplaisait au jeune Kent. C'était vraiment tout un spectacle de les observaient se tourner autour sans jamais passer à l'action. Il espérait toutefois que ça se produise avant son départ, il aurait été bête de rater le meilleur.

- Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'avais dit près de la piscine à Métropolis Kent ?

- Pardon ? ,fit Clark se retournant enfin vers le jeune Dawson.

- Regardez qui à décider de se joindre à la conversation ,reprit Will amusé.

Clark balaya sa remarque de la main avant de reposer son regard sur le couple.

- Je me demande encore qu'est-ce que Lex fait ici ?

- C'est ton ami tu devrais le savoir ,assura Will. Et puis je vois pas pourquoi ça te surprend tant que ça, il est l'un des éléments les plus important de-…

- Oui bon ça va je pense avoir comprit ,s'irrita Clark.

Will eut un rire.

- J'adore les soirées mondaines ,ajouta-t-il en s'adossant lui aussi au mur.

Pourtant au bout de quelques minutes une chose sembla le déranger. Il se redressa aussitôt avant de se diriger rapidement vers la jeune Mills sous le regard perplexe de Clark.

--+--

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête alors que Lex reprenait,

- Écoutez je voulais m'excuser pour ce que je vous ai dit au Talon je vous taquiné.

- Non vous vous moquiez de moi.

- Bon peut-être un peu des deux ,déclara-t-il simplement. Dawn n'aimait pas l'air si décontracté du jeune homme en sa présence. Comme si il fut de plus en plus satisfait à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. S'était quasiment le contraire qui se produisait avec elle, et une certaine gêne ne la quittait pas quand il s'averrait être dans les parages.

- C'est bizarre.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi portez vous des gants dans une réception ? ,questionna la jeune fille.

- Ça vous dérange tant que ça ,poursuivit-il amusé.

- Non je trouve ça juste étrange.

- Vous vous posez des questions pour rien ,continua-t-il devant son air sceptique.

- Pas du tout au contraire j'ai…

Elle s'interrompit de nouveau, l'air sembla subitement lui manqué. Elle s'immobilisa avant de tourner aussitôt sa tête vers le fond de la salle. Lex suivit son regard désappointé. La jeune Mills observait un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année l'air inquiète.

- Ce ne serait pas votre père ,reprit Lex à son oreille. La jeune Mills se tourna vers lui.

- Comment le savez-vous ?

- Qui ne connaît pas l'un des plus grands dirigeants de concessionnaire de voiture à son nom. Votre père est un homme d'affaire reconnu. Vous nous présentez ?

- Non ,affirma Dawn tandis que son père la vrillait de son regard sévère. Pas la peine il est furax ,ajouta-t-elle.

Lex se tourna de nouveau vers l'homme, son air impassible lui témoigna le contraire.

- Je ne crois pas. Vous vous faites des idées.

- Croyez moi ,affirma Dawn. Elle détourna la tête quelques instants avant de poursuivre,

- Bon écoutez vous avez eut votre danse maintenant j'aimerai assez me fondre dans la masse.

- Même s'il vous arrivez d'essayer Dawn vous n'y arriveriez pas ,assura Lex doucement. Dawn le regarda perplexe, la nature des compliments du jeune Luthor lui semblèrent assez spécial. Will vint subitement à leur rencontre.

- Bonsoir Mr Luthor.

- Bonsoir ,fit Lex observant l'ami de la jeune Mills qui sans le moindre embarras s'immiscer dans leur conversation.

- Je vous la retire quand Dawn fait cette tête c'est que c'est pas la joie ,ajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner du jeune milliardaire qui n'eut le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit.

Will conduit Dawn vers sa chaise agacé.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te prends ?

- Je n'ai rien fait… c'est mon père lorsqu'il a vu Lex il a…

La jeune fille s'interrompit lorsque Clark vint se poster près d'eux. Will s'éclaircit la voix comme il avait prit tant l'habitude de le faire avant de s'éclipser discrètement.

Clark la regarda durant de longues secondes l'air dubitatif.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? ,reprit Dawn devant le regard insistant du jeune Kent. Le jeune homme s'assied en la vrillant toujours du même regard,

- Ça serait plutôt à moi de te dire ça, tu es toute pâle. Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- J'ai vu pire ,continua-t-elle.

- Dawn, reprit le jeune Kent après quelques secondes. La jeune Mills se tourna lentement vers lui. Clark posa son regard sur ses mains semblant hésité.

- Lex et toi aviez l'air… Il s'interrompit devant l'air effaré de la jeune Mills.

- Dites moi que je rêve.

**_A suivre..._**


	28. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'un baiser

**Chapitre entrecoupé de Flash Back donc à bien suivre. La chanson de la dernière scène est "****Scarlet"**** de Brooke Fraser. Vous savez où la trouvez ^^**

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard…

***

**Smallville High School**

La sonnerie retentit à travers les murs du lycée laissant déverser une multitude d'élèves dans ses vastes couloirs. Dawn sortit de son cour de biologie avancé sans se presser. Elle se dirigea vers son casier l'air fatigué. Elle sentit une pression sur sa joue avant de tourner sa tête vers Will souriant. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait donné un peu plus de détail sur le pourquoi de son emménagement ici. Le jeune Dawson semblait revivre de la confiance qu'elle lui avait accordée.

- Alors Angel comment ça… ne va pas, termina-t-il en identifiant son visage.

- Je vais bien rassure toi c'est juste un peu de fatigue. Ce voyage pour le tournoi de football m'a un peu épuisé.

- C'est compréhensible. Vu que lorsqu'on y était tu ne voulais pas fermer l'œil une minute.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas, c'est que je ne pouvais pas. Si ce n'était pas Lana, toi ou une de ses amies c'est quelqu'un d'autre qui débarqué dans la chambre que je partageais avec Chloé. A côté d'elle j'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir de vie sociale.

Will eut un léger rire.

- Dis plutôt que tu refusais de dormir parce que ta chambre était entouré de celle de Clark d'un côté et de Lana de l'autre.

- Je sais qu'il m'arrive parfois d'avoir des accès de paranoïa mais si Lana traversait ma chambre pour aller dans la sienne il fallait que je sois réveillé.

Will eut de nouveau un rire maugréant, sûrement pour la énième fois, dans sa barbe qu'elle était cinglé avant de poursuivre d'un air détaché.

- On est rentré hier Dawn tu aurais sérieusement du te reposer là j'ai l'impression d'avoir un zombie devant moi.

Dawn lui fit un sourire forcé.

- Pourquoi après que le car nous est déposé devant le lycée tu n'es pas rentrer directement avec moi ?

La jeune fille respira profondément avant de s'adosser au casier juxtaposant le sien.

- J'avais juste envie de me retrouver un peu seule.

- Allez avoue le, tu es parti rejoindre le fermier.

- Pas du tout… Elle posa son regard sur le sol, après quelque seconde elle continua plus lentement. Au contraire même.

La cloche retentit de nouveau désignant la fin de l'inter cour, la jeune fille se retourna de nouveau vers son casier. La salle face au jeune gens s'ouvrit laissant de nouveau apparaître d'autres élèves retenu un peu plus longtemps par leur professeur.

Will porta son regard vers la classe de Clark sortant de littérature. Il donna un léger coup de coude à Dawn afin d'attirer son attention. Dawn tourna son regard vers son ami.

- Oui je me dépêche Dawson, affirma-t-elle avant de prendre une chemise en carton.

- Regarde, dit-il simplement. La jeune fille se retourna apercevant le jeune Kent échangeait quelques mots avec un camarade de classe.

- Clark. Le jeune Kent se retourna ainsi que Dawn vers la voix l'interpellant.

- Salut Lana, débuta-t-il avant de s'approcher de la jeune Lang. Ils échangèrent quelques mots à leur tour.

Will reposa son regard vers la jeune Mills qui les regardait l'air étrangement impassible. Il entreprit toutefois de précisé.

- Je parie qu'en cette instant tu voudrais être une petite souris rien que pour avoir le plaisir de les entendre.

_***Début Flash Back***_

Lorsque Dawn arriva chez elle, sans que pour autant la journée lui parut si épuisante que cela la jeune Mills, elle, était éreinté. Il lui semblait qu'elle n'avait pas dormi depuis 24h et pourtant elle venait simplement de subir un voyage de quelques heures, sans oublier une halte à l'infirmerie. Dawn soupira s'installant lourdement sur le repose-tête. Toutefois elle ne pouvait pas nier que faire un tour au Crater Lake ne lui avait fait que du bien. Après ce voyage à Grandville elle en avait étrangement besoin. Elle se rendit compte avec surprise que c'était le lieu qu'elle choisissait à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait mal. Après quelques instants la jeune fille sortit de sa voiture. Ce soir elle rêverait sûrement de Clark malgré les événements cette éventualité lui fit curieusement plaisir. La voix chaude et envoûtante du jeune homme lui apparut alors soudainement à l'oreille. Elle ne dormait pas encore... Dawn crut revivre, activant le pas elle se rendit devant l'allée de sa maison. Une fois arrivé Dawn s'arrêta subitement ; son sourire s'évapora en un claquement de doigt. La jeune fille baissa la tête s'avançant vers les marches postées devant sa maison. Lorsque Clark et Lana l'aperçurent les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtent de rire au éclat.

- Salut, déclara Lana plein d'entrain.

- Bonsoir, fit Dawn d'une voix à peine audible.

- On t'attendait, Clark voulait être sûr que tu étais bien rentré et moi je voulais te remercier pour ton aide à Grandville. Dawn affirma de la tête tournant son regard vers Clark.

- Vous n'auriez pas du.

Elle les contourna lentement montant ses escaliers.

- Oui parce que comme vous voyez je suis bien rentrée. Au lieu de vous préoccupé de moi vous devriez…

La jeune fille eut un sourire ironique lorsqu'elle sentit une boule au fond de sa gorge.

- Tu as un bandage, remarqua Lana. Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé au poignet ?

- Rien..., affirma Dawn tentant de fuir le regard de Clark qu'elle sentait poser sur elle. Il ne m'est rien arrivé. J'ai juste frappé trop fort dans un mur.

Lana fronça les sourcils.

- Dawn, l'appela le jeune Kent. La jeune Mills releva la tête le regard brumeux.

- Oui.

_J'ai été folle d'y croire._

- Prends soin de toi, murmura le jeune Kent. Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- C'est promis, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Sur ce la porte de la maison des Mills claqua alors derrière la jeune fille.

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes la jeune Mills ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de la situation se trouvant devant elle. Retrouvant ses esprits elle se tourna vers Will qui la jonchait avec perplexité.

- Kent et moi c'est fini à quoi bon, trancha-t-elle avant de fermer d'un geste sec son casier.

***

_**Début Flash Back**_

**Grandville, Auberge**

La jeune Mills entra dans la pièce qui serait sa chambre durant quelques jours. Le voyage jusqu'à Grandville avait été épuisant, le car réservait aux lycéens avaient été bruyant. Et à présent la répartition des chambres lui semblait tombée à pic. Vu le nombre d'élève il avait fallut que les chambres soient attribué par ordre alphabétique. Au moins il y avait deux lits c'étaient déjà bon signe si elle se devait de partager cette chambre. Après quelques longues minutes d'attentes Dawn crut un instant qu'elle échapperait à une cohabitation gênante. Lorsqu'elle se laissa tomber sur un lit qu'elle avait prit soigneusement le temps de choisir, elle ferma les yeux quelques instants afin de faire passer se mal de tête persistant.

- Hum hum, entendit la jeune Mills après quelques minutes de silence.

Dawn rouvrit les yeux, se redressa, tourna la tête vers la nouvelle arrivée. La jeune Mills eut une grimace.

- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, assura la jeune Sullivan avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le deuxième lit.

- Non, fit Dawn catégorique. Il doit y avoir un problème. Dans l'alphabet S ne vient pas après M.

- Il n'y avait plus de chambre, les autres sont toutes prises. Tu étais la dernière à être toute seule.

Dawn grogna.

- Estime toi heureuse tu aurais pu tomber sur une pompom girl, ajouta Chloé amèrement.

Dawn leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'Est-ce que j'ai bien pu vous faire ?

- Croit moi Dawn je te déteste autant que tu me déteste si ce n'est plus, alors si tu veux que cette cohabitation ne crée pas de problème ne commence pas à en en faire.

- Ne me tente pas, assura Dawn entre les dents. Chloé soupira avant de préciser,

- Je range mes affaires.

- Génial je suis contente de le savoir…, dit-elle sarcastique. Moi je crois que de mon côté j'ai besoin de prendre l'air, déclara Dawn contournant le lit de Chloé afin de sortir de la chambre.

Une porte présente dans leur mur de gauche s'ouvrit subitement.

- Oups désolé.

Dawn eut un large sourire.

- Clark.

- Dawn tu es dans la chambre d'à côté ?

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, ajouta Dawn avant de s'avancer vers lui. Le jeune Kent lui signala de rentrer avant de faire un signe en guise de salutation à Chloé qui ne cacha pas son exaspération.

***

_**Le lendemain**_**, Grandville**

La radio sur sa station préféré la jeune Mills lisait un magasine tranquillement. Après quelques minutes la jeune Sullivan sortit de la salle de bain, s'approchant de la fenêtre elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'extérieur. Observant rapidement sa montre elle soupira avant de se diriger vers le poste de radio puis de l'éteindre. La jeune Mills du prendre quelques secondes afin de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer, tandis que Chloé s'asseyait à son tour sur son lit allumant la télévision.

- Je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ? , questionna Dawn lentement.

- Là j'allume la télé.

- Et en quel honneur je te ferais dire que j'écoutais la radio que tu viens justement d'éteindre.

- Euh oui probablement mais je m'en fiche il est l'heure des informations.

Dawn eut un rire effaré se redressant.

- J'y crois pas mais pour qui elle se prend cette insolente, déclara t-elle débranchant sans ménagement la prise de la télévision avant de rallumer la radio.

- La prochaine fois tu apprendras à dire s'il te plait, ajouta la jeune Mills avant de se rasseoir sur son lit.

Chloé se leva à son tour débranchant la radio.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'écouter quoi que ce soit qui pourrait venir de toi. Dawn soupira tournant sa tête vers la jeune fille.

- Et bien figure toi que c'est réciproque. Il est 9h du matin Chloé qu'Est-ce que tu compte écouter à cette heure ci.

- Tu es sourde je viens de te le dire… les informations.

- Un journal tu connais. Il est hors de question que tu allume cette télé pour que la seule chose plausible qu'on entende soit: on a découvert parait-il en même temps que Will a choisit la fille la plus stupide du bahut, les vrais parents de Peter Pan.

- Tu commence sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs Dawn. La jeune Mills eut un sourire nerveux lui faisant face.

- Vraiment. Moi qui nous croyais être les meilleures amies pour la vie. Ça ne te dirait pas Chloé qu'on soit MAPLV, dit-elle sèchement.

- Hey… On se calme, fit une voix à l'entrer de la porte. Dawn et Chloé se tournèrent vers Will. Elles eurent un même soupire. Elles se défièrent de nouveau du regard leur synchronisme les déplaisaient.

Will eut un léger rire avant d'avancer dans la chambre. Chloé lui fit un léger signe avant de partir dans une autre pièce sûrement à la recherche de sa veste. La jeune Mills eut un sourire soulagé à l'intention de son ami.

- Oh Will tu viens me sauver.

- Non désolé je suis venu chercher Chloé.

Dawn le toisa du regard.

- Dis moi lorsque je suis rentré vous… vous comptiez vous battre ?

- Dis à cette sotte qu'elle ne sait pas à qui elle à affaire Dawson. Lorsque ça m'arrange je peux développer des troubles psychotiques très parlants.

- Hein hein, fit Will fronçant les sourcils. Bon ben je l'emmène loin de toi okay.

- Lâcheur, affirma Dawn entre les dents.

- Toc toc, fit Clark poussant la porte.

- Kent entre, assura Dawn souriante. Tu peux t'en aller Dawson, déclara-t-elle rapidement.

- Okay, fit Will levant les sourcils. Puisque tu me chasse…

Sur ce le jeune homme se leva du lit envoyant une tape dans le dos de Clark. Tandis que Chloé prête s'était dirigée vers la porte. Les deux jeunes filles se transpercèrent de nouveau du regard.

- Bon ben je te refile le bébé, grommela Will avant de s'éclipser aussitôt.

Clark observa les deux jeunes filles avant de lever les sourcils à son tour,

- Wow et bien est-ce que je dois comprendre que la collocation se passe comme tu l'espérais. Dawn respira profondément tandis que la porte se refermait derrière Will et Chloé.

- Désolée, reprit-elle doucement. Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de préciser,

- Tu sais tu n'es pas obliger de passer par la porte principale, maintenant qu'on habite à côté.

- Je sais mais je trouve ça plus… cordiale.

- Cordiale ? , répéta-t-elle intriguée.

- Dawn j'ai persuadé toutes les personnes qui n'ont fait ne serait ce qu'une halte dans ma chambre que cette porte est condamné avant même qu'il est l'opportunité de l'atteindre alors si tu souhaite vraiment recevoir la visite de tout les garçons de l'équipe de foot tu n'as qu'un mot à dire et ta porte leur sera grande ouverte.

Dawn secoua catégoriquement de la tête se décidant à changer de sujet. Clark fut amusé par sa réaction tandis que la jeune Mills poursuivait.

- C'est une visite de routine ou tu comptais me demander quelque chose ?

- Euh oui, en faite j'étais venu parler à Chloé mais apparemment je tombe mal, puisqu'elle…

- Viens de s'en aller avec Dawson, assura Dawn avec lassitude. Le fait qu'il parle de Chloé sembla l'irritée.

- J'étais aussi venu te demander si tu aurais des serviettes en plus. On vient d'arriver mais on a déjà une de c'est fuite et-…

Dawn soupira. _Et c'est tout ce qu'il a à me dire._

- Tu en trouveras dans le tiroir.

- Je te remercie, fit-il d'un sourire. La jeune fille détourna la tête afin qu'il ne puisse pas remarquer son mécontentement.

Il posa son regard sur ce qu'elle avait en main poursuivant,

- Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? La jeune Mills reporta son attention sur son magasin.

- Ah ce sont les dernières technologies mécaniques et informatiques du mois, dit-elle se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

- Oh, fit Clark admiratif. Ça à l'air passionnant. Dawn leva la tête vers le jeune homme un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu as raison c'est nul…

- Non je crois plutôt-…

Des tapes se firent de nouveau entendre à la porte.

- Salut je vous dérange pas j'espère ? , questionna la jeune Lang entrant dans la chambre.

- Lana, fit Clark surprit.

- Je suis désolée mais est-ce que Chloé est là ? , demanda-t-elle innocemment.

- C'est pas vrai on est à Multinational Chloé Sullivan. C'est sa troisième visite en vingt minutes et je ne vous parle pas d'hier, je sais que ça se dit pas mais: et moi on y pense !

Clark et Lana la regardèrent sidérés. Dawn détourna la tête soupirant,

- Okay laissez tomber.

- Elle vient de partir avec Will, compléta Clark comme si de rien était.

- Ah, fit Lana d'une moue.

Elle sembla se perdre dans la contemplation de la chambre durant quelques secondes. S'en suivit un silence gênant raisonnant à travers la pièce. Dawn leva les yeux vers Clark qui semblait cogité. Elle entreprit alors de reprendre,

- Alors Lang, le voyage jusqu'à Grandville c'est bien passé ?

- Oui j'étais dans le bus avec les pompoms girls.

- Oui Whitney m'a raconté.

De nouveau un silence s'installa avant que Lana ne reprenne curieusement.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous faisiez avant que je rentre ?

- Oh, fit Clark redressant sa tête vers Dawn, on…

La jeune Mills lui fit non de la tête cachant son magasine derrière elle.

- Dawn me racontait juste sa lecture.

- Oui c'est passionnant, précipita Dawn avant de se retourner vers Lana. Dis moi ce n'était pas urgent du moins ce que tu avais à dire à Chloé ?

- Oh non… (pause) en faite je crois que Clark pourrait m'aider.

La jeune Mills réprima un rictus, se pestant intérieurement d'avoir remit le sujet sur le tapis.

- Quoi… Moi, vraiment, poursuivit-il se redressant.

Dawn eut une forte envie de l'agrippé pour qu'il ne se lève pas du lit.

- Puisqu'elle te le dit, assura Dawn entre les dents.

- Oui, continua Lana, si bien sûre je pouvais t'emprunter quelques minutes à Dawn. La jeune Mills eut un sourire forcé.

- Ben…

Clark se tourna vers Dawn quelques secondes avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la jeune Lang.

- Euh… Ça ne pourrait pas attendre… en faite je voulais…

- Oh oui c'est vrai j'oubliais Clark doit stopper une fuite dans sa chambre, précisa Dawn devant la légère déception qu'elle percevait venant de Lana.

- Non c'est pas tout à fait ça, affirma-t-il doucement, j'avais juste dans l'intention de passer un peu plus de temps avec toi.

Dawn hésita à se persuader entièrement qu'il ne pouvait s'adresser qu'à elle. Pourtant il se retourna vers la jeune Lang reprenant,

- Désolé Lana je reviendrais t'aider plus tard.

Lana affirma de la tête, laissant apparaître un rapide sourire sans joie.

- Bien sûre, assura-t-elle avant de s'éclipser à son tour. Clark la regarda prendre congés avant de reporter de nouveau son regard vers la jeune Mills qui le vrillait de ses yeux verts.

- Quoi ? , questionna-t-il cillant.

Dawn l'observa avec insistance. Persuadée qu'il se moquait d'elle, elle se leva à son tour sous le regard sceptique du jeune homme. Elle poussa la porte principale, avant de se diriger vers la commode en bois massif où elle en tira quelques serviettes toujours sous le regard dubitatif du jeune homme. Elle ouvrit la porte qui séparait sa chambre de la sienne, avant de reprendre d'une voix si basse que le jeune homme ne fut pas certain d'avoir bien entendu,

- Tu sais entre nous tu n'es plus obliger de faire semblant maintenant.

Clark leva un sourcil détaillant la jeune Mills les yeux rond. Il éclata d'un rire si soudain que Dawn faillit en sursauter. Se levant puis se dirigeant vers elle toujours hilare, il lui prit les serviettes de ses mains les posant à l'intérieur de sa chambre puis reprenant d'une voix amusé.

- Si je comprends bien en ce moment tu pense que si je ne veux pas passer du temps avec Lana ce n'est sûrement que parce que je souhaite perdre mon temps en plomberie.

La jeune Mills inclina légèrement la tête ses yeux remplit de réflexion. Il la fixa un instant le regard toujours aussi amusé. Le jeune Kent approcha sa main de son visage, puis hésitant au dernier instant il la retira aussitôt frôlant à peine sa joue. Dawn observa son geste perplexe. Il baissa légèrement la tête. Gêné il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- On y va j'ai quelque chose à te monter, précisa-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre. Dawn resta un instant sur place, son visage se fendit d'un large sourire avant de le suivre.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

***

**Smallville high School,**

Descendant les escaliers du lycée, la jeune Mills tourna à l'angle d'un corridor lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, elle aperçu Clark sortant du vestiaire des garçons. Le jeune Kent observait attentivement une feuille qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Elle s'immobilisa songeant à faire demi tour, et cela malgré qu'elle soit déjà presque au milieu du couloir. Elle se retourna.

- Dawn…, fit la voix du jeune Kent. _Merde_, en fit une autre dans sa tête. Salut, continua-t-il alors que la jeune Mills était toujours de dos.

- Salut Clark, débuta t-elle se retournant vers lui.

Un silence s'en suivit. Dawn fut persuadée que si elle n'avait pas prit cette escalier ils s'en porteraient beaucoup mieux tout les deux.

- Bon ben à plus, termina-t-elle avant de reprendre son chemin.

- Attends, poursuivit-il lui barrant la route.

Dawn soupira avant de redresser doucement la tête vers le jeune homme.

- Je ne t'ai pas vu de la journée, fit-il remarqué, on peut parler ? La jeune fille détourna la tête avant d'acquiescer.

- Comment va ton poignet ? Dawn posa son regard sur sa main bandée.

- Ça va. Tu avais raison elle n'est pas cassée. Clark affirma de la tête.

- Alors…, elle s'éclaircit la voix reprenant, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Posant son regard sur la feuille qu'il tenait entre les mains, le jeune homme déclara,

- J'apprends ma littérature pour l'interro.

- Ah, fit Dawn mal à l'aise. Ça ne te ressemble pas… Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir fait hier soir ? Clark baissa la tête une moue s'installant sur son visage.

- Non je n'ai pas eu le courage hier j'étais... j'étais distrait.

Dawn détourna la tête. Elle grouillait de curiosité à l'idée de savoir ce qui l'avait déstabilisé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je me suis senti mal à l'aise par rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

La jeune Mills baissa légèrement la tête.

- Ça dépend de quel incident tu parle ?

- Au départ lorsque je suis venu chez toi hier je voulais juste te parler, et savoir comment ça allez. Dawn eut un sourire nerveux.

- Parler pour dire quoi ? Si ça ressemblait à ce que tu m'avais dit le soir même. Ça n'aurait pas été nécessaire de te déplacer.

- Je te répète que j'étais sincère.

- Bien sûre c'est pour ça que trois heures plus tard tu te ramène avec Lana chez moi.

- Elle s'inquiétait aussi pour toi. Dawn pouffa.

- Et pourquoi j'irais mal tu m'explique ? Il releva légèrement la tête son regard rivé sur le sien.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Dawn détourna la tête continuant doucement.

- Et pourquoi elle s'inquiétait tu as parlé à Lana de ce qui s'est passé ?

- Non j'aurais du ?

- Si tu souhaite balayer toutes tes chances de te remettre avec elle... en effet oui tu aurais du.

Clark s'avança d'un pas, la jeune Mills recula aussitôt.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te prend ? On est censé ne plus sortir ensemble, ni même s'adresser la parole.

- Je le sais.

- Si quelqu'un me voit discuté avec toi…, poursuivit-elle jetant un regard circulaire dans le corridor.

- Je sais Dawn je m'en rappelle, répéta t-il avec lassitude. Figure-toi que je ne fais que ça… m'en rappeler. Si je savais qu'il n'était pas question d'un divorce mais d'une annulation de mariage…, reprit-il agacé. On ne se parle même plus.

_***Début Flash Back***_

Dawn rattrapa le jeune Kent qui tournait à l'angle du couloir du rez de chaussée de l'auberge. Elle eut un léger rire.

- Où Est-ce que tu nous emmène ? , ajouta-t-elle se tournant vers lui. Clark s'immobilisa enfin. La jeune Mills suivit son regard. Clark les avait conduits dans la salle amenant à la réception. La pièce disposé de plusieurs chaises installées autour de table, et dans le fond de la pièce un bar prenait toute la place.

- Tu compte me faire boire jusqu'à ce que je perde connaissance… tu t'imagine comme ça sera facile.

Mais le regard du jeune homme ne se posait sur aucune de ses choses. Un piano dans l'ombre du bar reposait tranquillement entre ses murs. Dawn se tourna subitement vers lui.

- Oh non !

- S'il te plait ,fit-il l'air suppliant.

- Tu m'as piégée. Moi qui croyais que tu voulais passer plus de temps avec moi…

- Mais c'est effectivement ce que je veux. Et je veux aussi t'entendre chanter.

- En plus, s'égosilla-t-elle sidérée. Non Clark il est hors de question que je chante ici, que je chante pour toi, que je chante tout cour.

- Et pourquoi ? Tu m'as promit que tu me jouerais un jour un morceau.

- Je n'ai jamais rien dit de tel c'est toi qui à conclut à ça tout seul le jour où nous sommes allé à Métropolis.

- Okay bon peut-être que oui mais... tu ne t'es jamais opposé à ma requête, continua-t-il.

- Peut-être aurait-il fallut que j'en ai une minimum conscience. Clark fronça le nez.

- Tu as peur de chanter devant moi ? , questionna-t-il doucement. Elle soupira décontenancée, elle bougea d'une jambe à l'autre.

- Non… c'est pas ça… mais…

- Mais quoi ?

- C'est juste que je… je ne fais plus ce genre de truc. J'ai arrêté de toucher aux instruments ou bien de chanter. Le karaoké c'était juste une exception c'est terminé tout ça, assura-t-elle en affirmant de la tête.

Clark la fixa durant quelques secondes il lui semblait que la jeune fille essayait de dissimiler quelque chose dans son récit.

- Dawn…

- Je suis désolée, affirma-t-elle avant de s'en aller.

*****_**Fin Flash Back***_

- Je suis désolée, poursuivit Dawn devant l'air attristé du jeune Kent. Mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle pas vraie ?!

Clark soupira longuement, il avança de nouveau vers la jeune Mills.

- Clark non, fit-elle doucement.

N'écoutant pas ses réticences le jeune homme la tira vers lui. Clark l'entoura de ses bras posant une main sur ses cheveux. Dawn quoi que surprise par cette initiative, fut adoucie par son geste. Bien qu'effrayée qu'à cette distance les battements de son cœur lui étaient plus perceptibles. Elle entreprit de le serrait à son tour contre elle, plus qu'il l'aurait été nécessaire. Clark enfouie sa tête dans ses cheveux tandis que la jeune Mills fermait doucement les yeux. Sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment le citron piquant de la peau du jeune homme arriva jusqu'à elle. Elle reconnut la senteur acidulée du savon dans les douches des vestiaires. Dawn ne sut expliquer pourquoi cette odeur de citron sur la peau du jeune homme se révéla incroyablement envoûtante alors qu'elle l'avait autrefois dénigré. Elle serait restée le temps d'une minute, le temps d'une heure, le temps d'une douche dans ses bras s'il l'aurait fallut. Elle rouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Mais qu'est-ce lui prenait de penser ça ? Elle se recula instantanément déconcertée.

- Ça ne va pas ? , questionna Clark remarquant sa brusquerie.

- Une vraie obsédée, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

- Pardon ? , questionna Clark. Dawn releva la tête vers lui étrangement embarrassée. La présence de Clark près d'elle la mit mal à l'aise. Tout ça été de la faute de ce stupide voyage à Grandville.

- Non c'est juste moi qui divague, dit-elle doucement. Clark on est censé être en froid. Le jeune Kent eut un rapide sourire.

- Comment veux tu qu'on soit en froid lorsque tes cheveux sentent le jasmin.

Dawn crut fondre.

- Ne me dit pas ça Clark, dit-elle d'une moue de confusion. Le jeune Kent soupira exaspéré avant de poursuivre,

- Bien puisqu'on ne peut ni se voir ni se parler au lycée peut-être me feras-tu l'immense honneur de passer à la ferme ce soir.

- Non tu dois aller voir Lana ce soir, affirma-t-elle d'un ton sans discussion.

- Non c'est toi qui dois venir me voir. Tu viendras ? , questionna-t-il légèrement.

Dawn cilla devant son insistance, elle pinça ses lèvres avant de poursuivre le cœur battant.

- Bon… peut-être que oui.

Clark eut un large sourire, qui réchauffa étrangement son cœur.

- Parfait alors… on se retrouve plus tard. Dawn affirma de la tête avant que le jeune Kent ne précise,

- Je vais te laisser là j'ai physique et Dawn dépêche toi tu as histoire au troisième étage. Sur ce le jeune Kent prit congé.

- Oui, dit-elle simplement la tête complètement ailleurs. Tu as physique et moi… moi j'ai histoire au…

Dawn sortit subitement de sa rêverie. Elle se précipita vers les escaliers énervée contre elle-même.

***

_**Début Flash Back**_

**Grandville, ****Cafétéria**

Clark et Dawn étaient à la cafétéria depuis une quinzaine de minute. Le repas se faisant dans un silence quasi complet. Seul le bruit des couverts émettaient le son d'un échange entre les deux jeunes gens. Il devait sûrement encore l'en vouloir pour ce qui s'était passé avec cette histoire de chanson. Elle l'avait envisageait comme un guet-apens mais peut-être que ces intentions aller au-delà de tout ça. Dawn soupira, elle redressa la tête vers le jeune homme qui semblait à des kilomètres d'ici... _Qu'est-ce qu'il est mignon_. La jeune Mills le contemplait avec avidité. Ses traits tirés laissaient place à une concentration exagérée et la moue involontaire qu'il affectionnait lui donnait un air séducteur. Dawn eut un léger sourire en coin reportant son attention sur son assiette. La chaise de Clark se recula subitement avant que le jeune homme ne se lève. Dawn leva la tête vers lui.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais on n'a pas terminé ?

- Euh… oui je sais, fit-il posant une main sur sa tête, mais j'ai promit à Lana de l'aider pendant le déjeuner tu te rappel ce qu'elle comptait demander à Chloé quand on était dans la chambre.

- Comment oublier, fit Dawn les lèvres serrés.

- Je vais l'aider à réviser les maths, assura-t-il.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment pour réviser tu ne trouves pas, dit-elle entre les dents.

Clark leva un sourcil, posant ses mains sur la table il se pencha reprenant,

- Dawn tu m'as l'air irritée tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Oui… c'est juste une de ses mauvaises journées. Il y a des jours où tu te réveille enrhumé et regrette de ne pas avoir profité de ta bonne santé d'hier et bien aujourd'hui c'est un jour comme ça.

Clark se redressa incertain. C'était l'un des prétextes les plus stupides qu'elle avait, dans toute sa vie, inventée et était certaine qu'il n'avait rien gobé.

- Mouai… bon à plus tard.

- C'est ça, fit Dawn exaspérée. Elle le regarda s'éloigner affectée,

- Le voilà qui va rejoindre sa petite Lana adorée, dit-elle dans sa barbe. Dawn reporta de nouveau son regard sur son assiette, se rendant compte qu'elle ne faisait que jouer avec la nourriture depuis tout à l'heure elle s'énerva reposant sèchement sa fourchette.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te prends ? , reprit Will du bout de la table. Dawn fut surprise de ne pas l'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Le jeune homme s'avança vers elle tandis que Chloé se levait à son tour. La blonde la fusilla du regard avant de partir en direction de la sortit de la cafétéria Dawn ne sembla même pas l'apercevoir.

- Il ne me regarde même pas, affirma Dawn doucement. Will soupira.

- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? Je lui dirais que tu aime son côté boy scout, dit-il d'un léger sourire.

- Si tu fais ça je te tue, menaça Dawn. Will eut un rire par son sérieux, ça ne lui ressemblait pas. La jeune fille eut un faible sourire l'observant avant de reprendre,

- Tu dois croire que je suis folle.

- Non tu es juste… amoureuse, dit-il avec difficulté. C'est la première fois que je te vois comme ça. Dawn écouta son ami attentive, elle respira profondément avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

- C'est étrange.

- Quoi ? , questionna Will.

- D'être amoureuse de Clark en sachant pertinemment que jamais il ne ressentira ce que moi j'éprouve pour lui. C'est comme un échec assuré… sauf que je n'ai pas l'habitude d'échouer. Et si je voulais revenir en arrière je ne serais même pas par quoi commencé je n'ai aucune idée de quand tout cela à commencer… Quelle idiote c'est bien moi ça s'enticher de quelqu'un qui ne vous appartiendra jamais.

Will souffla, il prit les mains de sa meilleure amie dans les siennes déclarants,

- Je n'aime pas te voir comme ça Angel. Dawn retira ses mains des siennes fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ? Au lieu de t'occuper de moi va rejoindre Chloé tu t'en vas dans quelques jours ne perds pas ton temps à mes côtés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte tu es l'une des nombreuses femmes de ma vie. Je peux te taquiner, t'embêter, te harceler mais jamais te délaisser Dawn… jamais.

La jeune fille eut un sourire observant son meilleur ami.

_***_

**Grandville**

Le match qui les avait tous rassemblé ici aller commencer dans quelques heures. Dawn se mit à la recherche du jeune Kent afin davantage lui parler. Elle fut surprise de le trouver derrière la résidence allongé tranquillement sur l'herbe. Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de se rendre sur le gazon hésitante.

- Et ben tu m'explique comment est-ce que tu as fais pour trouver cet endroit. Dawn avança vers lui continuant,

- Il n'y a personne.

Elle s'arrêta devant le jeune homme qui une main derrière la tête poursuivit d'une voix lente.

- C'est justement pour ça que j'y suis. Dawn respira profondément avant de déclarait doucement,

- Je crois avoir comprit le message.

Sur ce elle se dirigea de nouveau vers l'entrée de la résidence.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? , questionna t-il.

- Ce que je fais partout... je m'en vais ailleurs, déclara Dawn toujours en direction de la sortie.

- Installe-toi, reprit le jeune Kent. Dawn s'immobilisa subitement se tournant vers le jeune Kent incertaine.

- Tu ne me prends jamais au sérieux n'est-ce pas ? , poursuivit Clark devant son hésitation.

- Non ce n'est pas ça mais… mais c'est juste que tu te rends bien compte que l'herbe est humide.

- Effectivement, ajouta le jeune Kent simplement.

- Okay, fit Dawn d'un rapide sourire.

Elle revint sur ses pas avant de s'installer aux côtés du jeune homme.

- Au moins j'espère que tu n'attendais personne.

- Désolé mais j'ai déjà une copine, répliqua-t-il l'air faussement navré.

- Relax je demandais juste si la place était libre.

Ils eurent un rire, avant que le jeune Kent ne reprenne.

- Alors ça s'arrange avec Chloé ? Dawn soupira,

- Tu sais très bien que non.

- Bien sûr que je le sais d'ailleurs je ne suis pas le seul. Vous ne faites plus que ça... vous disputez sans cesse. Je ne te cacherai pas que Mike et moi sommes à bout. Ça ne fait même pas 48h que nous sommes là et tout l'étage sait déjà que Chloé et toi vous détestez.

- Wow vas-y je t'en prie vide ton sac.

Clark eut un léger rire.

- Désolé.

- Toutefois c'est dingue quand même cette fille a plus de visite que le pape je ne te cacherai pas qu'à côté je me sens insignifiante.

- Dawn Mills en pleine crise d'identité… ravie de voir ça, affirma Clark d'un sourire.

Un léger silence s'en suivit. Il sembla à Dawn que c'était le moment opportun pour parler du sujet qui fâche. La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers le jeune Kent poursuivant doucement.

- Tu es toujours en colère contre moi ?

- Je ne sais pas… Est-ce que je devrais ? , questionna-t-il posant son regard sur la jeune fille.

- Peut-être bien, ajouta-t-elle reportant son regard vers le ciel. Peut-être que je le mérite après tout. Je n'ai pas été très sympas ces derniers temps avec toi.

Clark respira profondément continuant de la contemplait. Il observa la jeune Mills fermait lourdement les yeux comme si le poids de la fatigue la submergeait.

- Dawn, dit-il d'une petite voix.

- Hum, fit-elle de sa gorge.

- Est-ce que tu compte me quitter ?

Le visage de Dawn se fendit d'un sourire avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux.

- Ne met pas la charrue avant les bœufs Kent pour que je te quitte il faudrait déjà qu'on soit ensemble, à part ben sûre si c'est une requête dans le cas présent je me tire, dit elle amusé.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Je m'en doute, ajouta t-elle d'un faible sourire. Clark détacha ses yeux de la jeune Mills poursuivant.

- Quand j'ai parlé à Chloé, il y a peu de temps de cela, elle m'a dit qu'il se pourrait peut-être que toi aussi tu quitte Smallville en même temps que Billy. C'est vrai ? Est-ce que tu partirais en même temps que lui ?

Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Et pourquoi faire ? Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre. D'ailleurs même si je le voulais je ne le pourrais pas. D'un rire dans la voix elle poursuivit,

- Continue d'écouter ce que Chloé raconte et bientôt on finira tous par croire possible qu'une seconde pluie de météorite tombe sur Smallville.

Le jeune Kent fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis que Dawn poursuivait,

- Maintenant que tu es mon boy next door ça serait bête.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard. Ils se détaillèrent longuement en silence. La jeune Mills se surprise à penser que le destin s'acharnait sur elle. Clark lui semblait tout simplement trop bien pour elle. Malgré sa peine Dawn lui fit un de ses sourires angéliques avant de poser ses yeux sur le ciel. Une boule lui irradiait la gorge l'empêchant de respirer convenablement. Pourquoi était ce si facile de l'aimer ?

Le jeune Kent eut une moue de déception lorsque ses yeux couleur émeraude quittèrent les siens. La présence de Dawn en cet instant près de lui l'apaisait tout simplement. A croire que plus rien n'existait à part elle. Tout autant qu'elle il se surprit à songer qu'ainsi tout lui suffisait. La regarder lui suffisait. Du bout de la pièce, ou allonger près de lui dans l'herbe afin de la contempler pendant des heures. Parce que tout lui allait comme ça. Chaque partit, chaque partiel de son corps lui suffisait.

Clark eut un faible sourire avant de reporter à son tour son regard vers le ciel.

_**Fin Flash Back**_

***

**Chez les Kent**

Dawn les mains dans l'arrière poche de son jean marchait avec lenteur vers la propriété des Kent songeant que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de venir ici. Maintenant sa présence à la ferme n'était plus exigée. Et s'il arrivait que Lana survienne au beau milieu d'une visite clandestine chez les Kent tous les efforts de Clark pour la reconquérir seraient fichus. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à le voir souffrir.

La jeune Mills se rendit aussitôt dans la grange. Dawn entendit les pas de Clark descendre les escaliers. La jeune fille redressa la tête vers le jeune homme.

- Clark fallait pas te déranger j'aillais monter.

- Ne t'en fais pas, reprit-il d'un faible sourire.

- Où sont tes parents ? Leur voiture n'est pas dans l'allée.

Clark eut un sourire par son observation.

- Ils sont partit dans le centre mais ils espèrent que tu reste assez lointain pour leur dire bonjour.

- Oui mais je ne compte pas m'éterniser.

- Je sais, déclara Clark.

Dawn affirma légèrement de la tête. Clark resta silencieux l'observant. La jeune Mills avança dans la grange, il poursuivit alors doucement,

- Viens j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. Dawn se tourna vers lui déclarant,

- J'espère que ce n'est pas un piano.

--+--

Dawn et Clark installaient sur le capot de la Plymouth observait le ciel assombrit. Dawn suréleva sa tête préoccupée.

- Arrête de gigoter tu vas la rayer, affirma Clark se tournant vers elle.

- Tu crois, fit-elle se redressant, parce que vu comme ton père a bien progressé sur la voiture je m'en voudrais qu'elle est mal à cause de moi.

Clark cilla.

- Est-ce que je viens de t'entendre dire qu'elle aurait mal. Dawn soupira se réinstallant.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, assura-t-elle.

Clark eut un rire.

- Effectivement je ne peux pas…

Après quelques instants de silence Dawn murmura alors,

- C'est la deuxième fois.

- Pardon ?

- C'est la deuxième fois qu'on se retrouve à regarder le ciel ensemble et en une semaine.

Clark eut un faible sourire.

- Tu as raison.

- Comment ça se fait ? , questionna-t-elle.

- Quoi qu'on décide de se partager le ciel ? , reprit-il amusé.

- Non que tu veuille passer autant de temps avec moi. Elle fit une légère pause avant de déclarait,

- Quand je regarde cette endroit ça me fait bizarre de songer que bientôt je n'y poserais plus les pieds mais je n'ai pas l'impression que tu t'en rends compte.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? Tu sais très bien que cette maison t'ouvrira toujours grand ses portes et il est hors de question que ça change.

Dawn respira profondément se tournant de nouveau vers lui.

- Tu sais très bien que ça sera différent…

- Pourquoi fais tu comme si rien ne s'était passé ? , questionna-t-il subitement.

- Toi aussi tu fais comme si rien ne s'était passé, ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.

- Parce que je sais que c'est de ma faute tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable, déclara Clair doucement.

- Je sais très bien que c'est de ta faute… et au contraire je ne me sens pas coupable, assura-t-elle hautaine.

- Reviens au sarcasme la vanité ne te va pas, déclara le jeune Kent.

La jeune Mills ravala sa fierté, se mordant la lèvre.

- Alors… Elle fit une légère pause comme si ces mots lui entaillaient la gorge, tu compte le lui demander quand ?

- De quoi tu parle ? , demanda Clark.

- De qui, rectifia-t-elle. De Lana. Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire détournant la tête.

- Dawn on vient à peine de « rompre ».

- Où est le problème ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu sortais d'une longue et tumultueuse relation…

Clark leva les yeux vers elle. Le silence du jeune Kent lui pesa. Il soupira avant de déclarait,

- Je ne me sens pas encore près à ce que Lana et moi soyons ensemble…

- Quoi Clark mais-…

- Et puis je te rappel qu'elle est toujours avec Whitney, l'interrompit Clark.

La jeune Mills souffla détournant la tête.

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est plus un problème.

- En effet le problème… c'est toi et ton insistance.

- J'en ai assez ce n'est pas moi mais toi qui devrez te justifier tu as ce que tu voulais maintenant fonce.

- Ne commence pas Dawn je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me disputez avec toi.

- Okay alors ne nous disputons pas, assura-t-elle posant une main sur sa nuque.

Clark soupira exaspéré. Un silence suivit la dernière phrase de la jeune fille. Elle eut la forte impression que le jeune homme préféré de loin la tranquillité du moment que se chamailler avec elle. Ce qui était compréhensible.

- Tu regrette ? , questionna subtilement le jeune Kent.

- De quoi tu parles, fit-elle se mordant la lèvre.

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, reprit le jeune Kent se tournant vers elle. D'avoir fait le premier pas.

Dawn respira profondément, s'armant intérieurement avant de se tourner à son tour vers le jeune Kent. Elle lui montra sa main amochée avant de poursuivre.

- Et toi est-ce que tu regrette ?

- Je ne regrette pas une minute, pas une seconde de passait avec toi, reprit le jeune Kent dans un murmure.

La jeune Mills le regarda durant quelques secondes avant de reporter son regard sur le ciel, l'ombre d'un sourire passa sur son visage.

- Tu es contente, affirma-t-il.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te fais croire ça ? , demanda-t-elle.

- Le fait que tu souris intérieurement.

Dawn eut un faible rire.

- Peut-être bien. Et toi tu es content ?

- Arrête de me retourner toutes les questions que je te pose. Dawn eut de nouveau un sourire.

Les yeux du jeune Kent ne quittait plus le moindre de ses gestes.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda la jeune fille curieusement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'adorais tes tâches de rousseurs. Dawn détourna la tête gênée.

- Elles se voient à peine, déclara t-elle.

- Dawn Mills rougit ? , fit-il remarqué d'un air moqueur.

- Non c'est faux ! , dit elle se retournant d'un mouvement vif vers lui. Les deux jeunes gens se sourirent mutuellement.

Le sourire du jeune Kent se dissipa, laissant place à un regard figé. Dawn fut incapable de savoir ce qui lui traversait l'esprit en cette instant mais il posait un regard sur elle d'une telle intensité qu'il lui fut impossible de prononcer le moindre mot.

Le jeune Kent avança son visage vers le sien si soudainement qu'elle crut que la voiture ne survivrait pas à toute cette tension.

- Euh…Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ? demanda Whitney dans l'allée. Dawn fut incroyablement surprise de ne pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Elle se redressa si vite qu'elle faillit manquer le rictus émit par le jeune Kent.

- Oh désolé je ne savais pas que...

- Tu ne nous dérange pas du tout boucle d'or en faite tu arrive pile au bon moment, ajouta-t-elle se levant du capot de la voiture.

- Elle hyperbolise, affirma Clark l'imitant.

Les deux jeunes gens se jetèrent un regard en biais avant que le jeune footballeur ne reprenne,

- Alors dans ce cas qu'est-ce que vous faisiez ?

- Rien… rien du tout, affirma Dawn tirant nerveusement sur son tee-shirt. C'est vraiment une surprise de te voir ici Whitney.

- Je ne te cacherais pas que toi aussi, assura-t-il posant son regard sur Clark.

Dawn baissa la tête honteuse.

- En venant ici tu avais l'intention de parler à Clark ?

Le jeune Kent s'avança à côté de la jeune fille à l'entende de son nom. Dawn fronça les sourcils se distançant du jeune Kent. Clark roula des yeux.

- Non je suis venu te voir. Je suis allé chez toi mais Will m'a dit que tu étais ici.

Dawn grogna, le jeune Kent en fit de même mais pas pour les mêmes raisons.

- Ne lui en veux pas il faisait ses bagages et il avait d'autre chien à fouetter, assura Whitney d'une petite voix. Dawn le regarda durant quelques secondes. Quelque chose dans son attitude lui laisser penser qu'il se passait quelque chose.

- Whitney est-ce que ça va ?

- Il y a des jours meilleurs.

Faisant une pause il reprit d'une voix si détaché qu'ils leur semblèrent qu'il n'en avait strictement rien à faire:

- Alors Kent et toi vous vous êtes remit ensemble ?

- Oui, assura Clark.

- Non précipita Dawn le toisant. Clark leva innocemment les épaules avant que la jeune Mills avance vers Whitney poursuivant d'une voix lente,

- Dis Whitney tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Ouai mais je ne sais pas si..., commença le jeune homme observant Clark.

Le jeune Kent sembla comprendre,

- Oh Whitney si tu veux que je... parce que sinon il y a pas de problème je peux...

- Non non ce n'est pas ça..., reprit-il, et puis ce n'est pas grave je pense que je reviendrai plus tard je vois bien que je vous dérange, ajouta le jeune homme commençant à partir.

- Non Whitney attend, reprit Dawn avant de le rattraper. Elle le contourna afin de lui faire face elle le fixa un instant. Leur échange silencieux sembla durer une éternité aux yeux du jeune Kent. Après quelques secondes Dawn reprit d'une voix sourde.

- Oh… Non Whitney je suis si désolée pour toi.

- Qui a-t-il ? , questionna Clark ne comprenant pas la situation.

- Lana et moi avons... avons rompu.

- Quoi ! , lâcha Clark tombant des nus.

- Ce n'est pas tout pas vrai…, poursuivit Dawn continuant de le fixait.

- Mais pourquoi l'avoir quitté si tu l'aimais ? demanda Clark s'avançant à son tour d'un pas.

Le jeune Kent eut l'impression d'être effacer devant le comportement du jeune footballeur et de la jeune Mills jusqu'à ce que Whitney le regarde comme pour le prier de se taire.

- Il ne l'a pas fait... c'est elle, murmura Dawn baissant légèrement la tête. Devant la transparence que prendrait les événements, la jeune Mills ressenti comme un trou à la place du cœur lorsqu'elle perçu l'initiative de perdre Clark.

- Peu importe de toute façon c'est fait, ajouta le footballeur reprenant chemin. Contournant Dawn il s'éloigna de nouveau.

- Whitney pourquoi ressentais tu le besoin de nous le dire ? Pourquoi avoir fait tout ce chemin ? demanda la jeune Mills. Il s'arrêta à nouveau mais ne se retourna pas. Je sais qu'il n'y a pas que cela. Dis lui, ajouta-t-elle doucement.

Clark eut l'impression d'assisté à une conversation crypté. Il lui semblait que Dawn arrivée à comprendre le jeune Fordman sans même qu'il ouvre la bouche.

- Lana... Lana la fait avant que j'apprenne que... que mon père est... que mon père est...(pause) est mort. Un silence pesant s'installa. Whitney eut un rictus avant de poursuivre d'une voix à peine audible,

- C'est vraiment pas ma journée n'est-ce pas.

De nouveau un silence s'installa. Clark tourna son regard vers Dawn qui observait le sol sans pourtant le voir.

- Je... je suis... je suis désolé Whitney, bégaya Clark désorienté. Dawn ferma lourdement les yeux. Depuis qu'elle connaissait Whitney la santé de son père avait changé telle le rythme d'un yo-yo elle pensait tellement qu'il guérirait elle en était terriblement attristée. Quand elle pensait qu'elle n'avait pas senti de suite la détresse du jeune homme… ce sentiment qui semblait chargé l'atmosphère du mal être de ce dernier. Elle s'avança vers Whitney, le voyant toujours de dos le jeune Kent vit les épaules du jeune homme tremblait de sanglot. Clark fut paralysé par la situation c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait le jeune homme dans cet état. Les yeux de Whitney rouges de larmes et les épaules basses la jeune fille le prit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme se laissa aller à vider toute ses larmes, pleurant d'épuisement. La journée prit fin sur une note de nouveau changement. Faisant place à des opportunités pour certain et des déceptions pour d'autre. Clark ne pouvait qu'être désolé pour Whitney qui jusqu'à là avait eu un destin si chanceux.

***

**Chez les Mills, Chambre de Dawn**

Dawn ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Elle soupira longuement avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit.

- Dure journée, fit une voix.

- Will, fit Dawn d'un murmure, j'espérais que tu ne sois pas parti avant de m'avoir dit au revoir.

- Tu rigole les au revoir entre amis c'est-ce que je préfère, fit-il d'un ton grave. Le jeune homme s'installa à côté d'elle portant son regard sur le plafond que la jeune fille semblait observer avec insistance.

- Ça va ? , questionna Will.

- Ouai, fit-elle furtivement. Tu l'as dit toi-même c'était une longue journée. Et puisque tu t'en vas ce soir je ne veux pas t'embarrasser avec ça.

- Alors tu le feras au téléphone.

- C'est promis.

- Et tu me raconteras comment ça avance avec le fermier. Dawn pouffa. Je veux savoir si un jour ou l'autre lui et toi vous retrouverez dans ce lit tout les deux. Dawn tourna la tête vers lui.

- Dawson t'es dégoûtant.

Il eut un rire.

- Je blague… du moins à demi mot.

Le jeune Dawson se tut durant quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'un ton qui se voulait serein.

- Dawn.

- Oui ?

- Tu arriveras à t'en sortir sans moi, pas vrai ?

- Bien sûre, je ferais mon possible.

- Alors dans ce cas promets-moi trois choses.

- Je t'écoute, poursuivit Dawn tournant sa tête vers lui.

- Promet moi que tu feras des efforts avec Chloé.

- Hum mouai, fit Dawn incertaine.

- Promet moi que tu ne laisseras pas Clark te filer entre les doigts.

- Avec ou sans moi j'espère juste qu'il soit heureux.

- Et pour terminer promet moi de ne pas faire de bêtise.

- Du genre ? , interrogea Dawn se redressant.

- Du genre boire jusqu'à pas d'heure.

- Ne t'en fais pas si quelqu'un me propose un verre mon détecteur alcoolostop me fera lui répondre: Non merci j'ai arrêté.

Will eut un rire.

- Excellent maintenant dis moi as-tu des messages à transmettre à l'autre monde ? Dawn sourit.

Will avait au moins réussi à lui redonner le sourire.

- Oui, j'ai un message. Dis à Ophélie que dans ma bourgade lointaine je pense fort à ma meilleure amie et que j'espère qu'on se reverra bientôt.

- C'est noté, dit-il mettant un doigt sur ça tempe comme pour imiter un robot.

- Embrasse Heather pour moi.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une.

- Puis oh oui j'oublier dit à Anna que je lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire.

- Quoi c'est son anniversaire ?

- Ouai demain.

- Ah merci Dawn. Anna m'aurait tué. Voilà à quoi sert une amie avec une mémoire infaillible. Sinon c'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Tu veux peut-être que j'envois un bonjour à Chand-...

- Ne prononce même pas son prénom, précipita Dawn. Je t'ai déjà pourtant dit que je ne veux absolument rien avoir à faire avec lui. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Okay ?

- Oui j'oubliais... puisque tu t'es éprise du fermier.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas arrêter de m'embêter avec ça ?

- Les regards que vous vous jetez n'ont rien avoir avec de l'amitié.

- Mon pauvre Will l'air pollué des villes te manque à ce point.

- Ah et voilà qu'on y arrive.

Dawn se leva de son lit croisant les bras,

- Il n'y a rien d'amusant. Will se leva à son tour et allant à ses côtés, il mit une main sur les épaules de la jeune fille diverti.

- Quoi tu rigole essaye de t'imaginer un mois avant qu'on arrive ici, reprit le jeune homme la main en l'air comme pour imaginer la scène. Dawn jamais tu n'aurais ne serait ce que poser les yeux sur ce mec. Dawn s'extirpa et alla s'appuyer sur la rembarre de son lit y posant sa tête. Après un silence Dawn reprit,

- Il croit avoir des sentiments pour moi.

- Oui et alors, reprit-il s'asseyant de nouveau sur le lit de la jeune fille.

- Je sais pertinemment que c'est faux.

- Oh, fit Will arrêtant de se moquer.

- Il croit que je ne le sais pas mais c'est pour ça qu'il refuse de sortir avec Lana. S'il croit que ça change quoi que ce soit pour moi...

Will attendit qu'elle poursuive mais voyant que le silence persistait il reprit,

- Et alors est ce que ça change quelque chose pour toi ?

- Non !, s'exclama la jeune Mills. Will ouvrit de grands yeux. Elle soupira avant de poser une main sur son front.

- Peut-être qu'il ne ressent que de l'attirance... après tout ce ne serait pas la première fois, affirma Dawn.

- Ce qui te parait logique parce que dès qu'un homme t'embrasse sa vie change à tout jamais, ironisa t-il.

Dawn eut un rictus.

- Will tu sais comme moi qu'on ne peut pas aimer deux personnes à la fois, alors que l'attirance… c'est différent.

- Très bien alors dans ce cas... attire-le !

- Je ne suis pas une profiteuse.

- C'est vrai toi tu es une battante…, déclara-t-il avec gravité, pourtant ce n'est pas ce que tu fais. Là je ne te vois pas te battre pour lui. Je ne te vois pas te battre tout court.

- Et dis-moi à quoi ça servirait. Pour l'instant il en est persuadé mais quand il aura perdu Lana il se rendra compte que c'est à elle qu'il tient le plus. Et moi tout ce qui m'attend c'est que mon cœur saigne.

- Et est ce que c'est le cas ? demanda t-il l'observant. Dawn lui jeta un regard puis se remit de nouveau à fixer le vide se maintenant toujours à son lit.

- Il aime cette fille et aucune autre.

- Oui mais si cette fille par chance c'était toi. Dawn secoua la tête pas convaincu.

- Ça serait en demander un peu trop à Dieu Will. Demain au lycée il sera avec elle et tout ce qu'il m'a dit avant ne sera que du vent.

- Mais Dawn tu oublies que tu n'es plus en Californie. Et si les mecs ne s'habillent pas pareil ici je suis sûre qu'ils sont encore moins le même caractère. Dawn, Clark n'est pas... tu sais qui. Dawn le regarda à nouveau. Et tu devrais mettre en compte qu'il est peut-être sincère. Sinon pourquoi te dirait-il tout ça sachant que s'il n'en était pas persuadé il aurait beaucoup à perdre.

- Tu étais le premier à me dire que c'était Lana qu'il voulait et qu'il fallait que je me désillusionne ,fit-elle remarqué.

- Certes mais aujourd'hui les choses ont changé... en montrant son attachement pour toi il prend des risques.

Dawn soupira,

- De toute façon même si j'acceptais de le croire… même si je le voulais Clark et moi ça serait impossible.

- Ton père, fit-il remarqué. Dawn leva la tête vers le jeune Dawson avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui c'est exact.

- En parlant de ça... Tu sais depuis qu'à Grandville tu m'as raconté toute cette histoire qui t'a amené à habiter à Smallville. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée que je m'en aille. J'ai peur de te laisser seule.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai l'habitude… et ça ne m'a jamais déranger plus que cela.

Il se redressa poursuivant,

- Tu n'as jamais pensé que peut-être Lex n'était en rien derrière tout ça. Parce que je t'avouerais que ça serait bizarre que ton maître chanteur se mette à se point à découvert.

- Tu n'as pas tord.

- Il faudrait que tu te débrouille pour en savoir plus sur lui... Je l'ai déjà vu t'approcher pourtant.

- Oui je sais mais ce n'est pas si facile il porte toujours des gants.

- Et ça te gêne ?

- Bien sûre que ça me gêne sinon on ne parlerait pas de gants.

- En effet, fit-il confus.

- Et puis il y a cette sensation bizarre chaque fois qu'il approche. J'ai l'impression d'être glacé sur place, pire qu'au pôle nord...

- Comme un détraqueur ?

- Quoi ?

- Les détraqueurs..., insista t-il. Dans Harry Potter les gardiens d'Azkaban qui change l'air d'un froid polaire et te retire toute envie de rire à jamais.

Dawn soupira désespéré.

- A quelle heure est ton vole déjà ?

Will se renfrogna.

- Bon ça va j'essaye juste de t'aider... Si on a plus le droit de rigoler. Je crois juste que ce n'est pas Lex qui est derrière tout ça.

Dawn leva les épaules incertaines.

- J'en sais rien peut-être que tu as raison. Mais bon tu es là pour me dire au revoir non, et sûrement pas pour parler de moi et de mes problèmes.

- Ça ne me dérange pas tu sais. Puisque nous n'aurons pas d'autre conversation pendant un bout de temps, continua t-il.

- Oui et c'est bien pour ça que j'ai encore un autre message à te faire transmettre. Je voudrais que tu dises à mon meilleur ami qu'il est un ange de m'avoir soutenu et que quand il veut qu'il revienne. Qu'il va me manquer énormément et que je l'adore. Will fit un large sourire.

- Je t'adore aussi Dawn Mills, poursuivit-il se levant et allant prendre Dawn dans ses bras.

- T'a raison comment je vais m'en sortir sans toi maintenant ? demanda t-elle.

- Tu vas y arriver je le sais. Tu y arrives toujours. Puis si tu ne sais plus quoi faire et que tu as des envies de meurtre concernent ton père. Tu n'auras qu'à passer un coup de fil Angel, tu as promis, et je serais là.

- Merci Will. Le jeune homme lui fit un baiser dans le cou,

- Et surtout reste toi même.

- C'est promis, fit-elle se reculant doucement de ses bras. Will la regarda un instant mettant une main sur sa joue,

- Dawn je vais devoir...

La jeune Mills affirma de la tête tandis qu'il poursuivait d'un sourire commençant déjà à faire des pas en direction de la porte,

- Ton chauffeur s'est porté garant pour m'emmener jusqu'à l'aéroport.

Dawn sourit tandis que Will reprit,

- On se revoit bientôt. Elle fit oui de la tête. Tchao. Sur ce Will prit la poigner de la porte et s'en alla. Dawn regarda un long moment l'entrée de sa chambre par où Will venait de partir elle avait la nette impression qu'ils ne se reverraient pas d'aussitôt. Le cœur serré, Dawn se décida alors d'aller dormir.

***

_**Le lendemain**_**, Smallville High School**

Dawn a son casier remplacé ses affaires. Resongeant à hier, elle regarda sa montre. A l'heure qu'il était Will devait déjà être arrivé à Los Angeles. Intérieurement elle l'envier: Lui et sa situation. Si c'était aussi simple pour elle. Une vie sans soucis et sans difficulté, sans oublier en ayant Heather comme rayon de soleil. Balayant le couloir des yeux elle posa sa main bandée sur le pendentif en forme d'ange autour de son cou avant de se remettre à chercher ses affaires.

- Bonjour Dawn.

La jeune Mills se retourna vers Chloé.

- Salut Chloé.

Un simple coup d'œil vers la jeune Sullivan, la dissuada d'essayer de déchiffrer comment ses dernières heures avaient du être pénible pour elle.

- Je n'avais rien de…

- Je sais, fit Dawn doucement.

- Je voulais juste venir et te dire bonjour.

- Oui je comprends, affirma la jeune Mills.

Chloé acquiesça de la tête avant de détourner le regard.

- Okay alors je vais…

- Oui, fit Dawn d'une petite voix. La jeune Sullivan eut un faible sourire avant de la contourner. Dawn se retourna, l'air songeuse elle observa la jeune Sullivan s'éloigner.

_***Début Flash Back***_

**Grandville **

Assise sur son lit Dawn observait le car de pompoms girls revenir de leur compétition régionale par la fenêtre de sa chambre. La jeune Mills resongeait à son conversation qu'elle avait échangé avec Will, quelques heures plutôt. N'arrivant pas à fermer l'œil elle s'était décidée de regarder les agitations de dehors. De toute façon il était encore très tôt, elle aurait le temps de fermer l'œil. Cependant la réaction que Will avait eut à l'entente de son récit lui avait parut inouïe. Elle avait encore du mal à se convaincre intérieurement qu'elle lui avait tout dit. S'ayez elle n'avait plus de secret pour le jeune Dawson. Son père en avait juste pour elle. Toutefois elle espérait que Will ne lui en veule pas trop pour les nombreux mensonges qu'elle lui avait raconté. Lorsqu'elle se rappelait leur arrivé à Smallville et son incapacité à comprendre pourquoi elle était si cachottière avec lui, elle eut un faible sourire. Il lui avait mené la vie dure.

Le pire souvenir était la fête qu'il avait orchestrée dans sa propre maison. Pire que ces réveils brutaux, pire que ces fausses tentatives de départ, pire ses remarques parfois blessantes. Alors qu'au final tout ça n'avait servi à rien, Dawn avait craint sa réaction et pourtant Will l'avait tout de suite compris, avait même compatit. Elle se demanda alors, si Clark un jour arrivait à l'apprendre : est ce que sa réaction serait aussi compréhensif ? Dawn balaya cette remarque de son esprit. Les cas étaient ridiculement différents. Elle connaissait Will depuis des années. Il connaissait tout d'elle. Dawn savait qu'il était de ces amis qui ne vous laissent pas tomber dans les moments difficiles. La preuve il était venu ici alors qu'elle ne lui avait rien demandé. Il avait quitté L.A, il avait quitté sa fille pour venir la voir. Le départ de la jeune Mills avait été si précipité...

Alors que Clark ne pourrait pas réagir aussi sereinement. Tout d'abord parce qu'il était le principal concerné de toute cette histoire, puis parce qu'elle était censé être contre lui. A lui aussi elle lui avait caché beaucoup de chose. Des choses inavouables. Et pour terminer elle ne le connaissait pas aussi bien qu'elle connaissait Will. Clark n'était pas qu'un ami, il était la raison de la présence de son cœur dans sa poitrine...

La lumière qui s'alluma soudainement ne sembla pas gêner la jeune Mills dans sa réflexion. D'ailleurs elle n'avait même pas remarqué la présence de la jeune Sullivan dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

- Tu ne comptais pas sortir avec Clark ce soir ? Devant son silence Chloé insista.

- Dawn.

- C'est pour plus tard.

- Hein, fit-elle avant de s'installer sur son lit. Chloé jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction de Dawn puis elle ouvrit son livre et commença sa lecture. Pourtant l'attitude de la jeune Mills sembla la déranger. Le fait qu'elle reste immobile à regarder par la fenêtre était presque pétrifiant. Elle soupira reportant son attention sur son bouquin. Après quelques secondes elle reprit perplexe,

- Je ne te dérange pas ?

- Non, fit Dawn furtivement.

- Je peux te poser une question ?, reprit Chloé.

- Je n'y tiens pas, affirma la jeune Mills.

- C'est bizarre, déclara la jeune chroniqueuse les sourcils fronçaient, quand je suis allée voir Will tout à l'heure il avait la même attitude que toi. Le visage de Dawn s'étira d'un sombre sourire.

- C'est parce que c'est un bon ami.

- Oh, fit Chloé les yeux ronds, j'avoue que là tu viens d'éclairer littéralement ma lanterne.

Dawn ne releva pas sa remarque, cela sembla inquiétait la jeune Sullivan.

- Dawn tu es sûre que ça va ?

- Chloé, s'agaça Dawn se tournant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation vers la jeune fille. S'il te plait…

Chloé leva les épaules avant de revenir sur son livre. Dawn reporta son regard sur la jeune fille. Est-ce que ça l'intéresser sincèrement de savoir si tout allait bien ? Dawn songea que Chloé sûrement se disait qu'en connaissant son problème elle saurait par conséquent celui de Will. _Bonne tactique_, pensa la jeune Mills d'un faible sourire. Même si elle n'était pas preneuse l'initiative de la jeune Sullivan lui fit plaisir.

- Chloé...

La jeune fille sortit son nez de son livre.

- Navré, poursuivit Dawn doucement. Chloé sembla hésitée un instant avant de reprendre.

- Tu fais beaucoup de cauchemar. Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec ça ?

Dawn eut un faible sourire, l'observation de la jeune Sullivan lui parut anticipée.

- Ouai, si on veut, affirma la jeune Mills.

_***Fin Flash Back***_

Ressongeant avec insistence à Will, la jeune Mills respira profondément.

- Chloé, l'interpella Dawn du bout du couloir. La jeune Sullivan se retourna vers elle. La jeune Mills ferma son casier avant de se dirigeait vers Chloé.

- Littérature c'est ça ?

Les yeux ronds Chloé reprit d'une voix mal assurée,

- Euh oui c'est ça.

- Chouette allons-y, poursuivit Dawn lui emboîtant le pas. Chloé la suivit un faible sourire aux lèvres.

***

**Début Flash Back**

**Grandville **

Dawn sortit de la voiture par la portière que Clark lui avait galamment ouverte.

- Oh merci, fit-elle d'un sourire. Alors que Clark verrouillait la voiture elle poursuivit,

- Le match de hier était vraiment génial les Crows ont failli gagner à quelques points près.

- Je vois que tu n'arrive toujours pas à t'en remettre, ajouta Clark amusé.

- Ben non ça me travail et puis ça m'embarrasse pour Whitney le pauvre.

Ils entrèrent dans la résidence avant que Clark ne reprenne.

- Quand je pense qu'il n'y a même pas deux mois de cela tu ne connaissais même pas les Crows, et regarde ça aujourd'hui tu es devenu leur plus fidèle supporteur. Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Tu n'as pas tord.

S'approchant du tableau où reposaient les clés des chambres Clark prit la sienne puis celle de la jeune fille avant de se tourner vers elle. Dawn jeta un regard à la réception l'air songeuse.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? , questionna Clark. Dawn leva un instant le regard vers le jeune Kent avant de prendre les deux clés et de les replacer sur le tableau. Clark fronça légèrement les sourcils. Elle prit sa main avant de contourner le comptoir de l'accueil.

- Dawn tu m'explique ? , poursuivit Clark sur ses talons. La jeune Mills poussa la porte séparant l'accueil de la salle de réception. Le couple se retrouva dans la salle qu'il lui avait fait plutôt découvrir. Clark sembla surprit.

- Waw je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait aussi passer par là comment l'as-tu découvert ?

- Lorsque tu m'y as emmené l'autre jour j'ai toute suite remarquée que c'était l'arrière salle d'accueil.

Clark enfoui ses mains dans ses poches reprenant d'une voix volontairement détaché.

- Et qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ici ? La jeune Mills leva les yeux vers lui, une étincelle sembla briller dans le regard du jeune homme. Dawn su à l'instant qu'il jubilait. Elle respira profondément afin de se donner du courage.

- Si je tente de m'enfuir rattrape moi.

Sur ce elle s'avança dans la pièce, ses pas lui semblèrent raide, tant ils raisonnés à travers les murs. Clark en profita pour lui dissimiler un sourire satisfait, partant à sa suite. Dawn se retourna subitement, Clark se figea.

- Kent, fit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui, poursuivit-il soulager qu'elle ne l'est pas aperçu.

- Promets-moi de ne pas te moquer de moi.

- Dawn tu as une voix magnifique pour-…

- S'il te plait, insista-t-elle.

Le jeune Kent leva les sourcils,

- Je te le promets.

- Okay, fit-elle avant de continuer son chemin. Clark reprit aussi la route.

La jeune fille s'immobilisa au milieu de la pièce de nouveau cette fois Clark du la contourner pour l'éviter de justesse.

- Dawn bon sang ! , fit-il irrité.

- S'il te plait n'en parle pas à Will. Il pourrait encore une fois jouer au mec possessif et demander son du et il est hors de question que je rechante pour qui que ce soit.

Clark affirma de la tête ne pouvant plus se retenir de sourire. Dawn roula des yeux soupirant longuement.

Elle s'avança vers le piano avant de s'asseoir sur le siège lui faisant face. Le piano large et blanc était loin d'être aussi beau que celui de Dean sur lequel elle avait eut la chance de jouer. Mais aujourd'hui cet instrument lui semblait indispensable. Elle soupira de nouveau. Pour la première fois Clark la trouva stressée. Ce sentiment eut pour effet de l'exaltait davantage. Elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui. Le jeune homme lui fit un sourire rassurant. La jeune fille déclara d'une voix douce,

- Assied toi, tu ne vas pas rester perché dans mon dos.

- Oh oui bien sûr, continua-t-il s'exécutant.

Tandis que le jeune homme prenait une chaise parmi la multitude présente dans la pièce Dawn effectua quelques rapides notes de sa main droite sur les touches du piano. _Accordé, songea_-t-elle avec appréhension. Elle ne pouvait plus reculer. La jeune fille se leva de nouveau s'éloignant aussitôt du piano. Clark roula des yeux. L'attrapant par le bras il la ramena vers l'instrument. Elle se rassied froissée.

- Je ne sais pas si je dois te dire merci, dit-elle entre les dents.

- Désolé de te le dire mais si tu veux reculer… à présent c'est trop tard, ajouta-t-il s'asseyant cette fois à ses côtés. Dawn eut un rire. Il eut un sourire à son tour avant de poursuivre.

- Maintenant joue… s'il te plait. Dawn lui jeta un long regard, avant d'affirmer de la tête.

Clark lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille afin de mieux voir son visage avant de l'encourageait une nouvelle fois. Dawn respira profondément.

Après avoir jeté de nouveau un rapide coup d'œil au jeune Kent, elle leva ses mains à quelques centimètres du clavier l'air concentré. Un silence suivit les premières notes de musique. La tension du moment rendait la jeune Mills mal à l'aise. Ce qui arrivait rarement avec elle. La présence de Clark près d'elle la déstabilisée. Et les notes frêles que laissaient évadés le piano sous ses doigts la rendaient encore plus en colère contre elle-même. Elle n'aimait pas être fragile, elle avait l'impression d'être à découvert et tout cela lui posait problème. Clark observait chaque mouvement, chaque touche que ces doigts frôlés comme si il avait l'intention de les apprendre par cœur. Son malaise augmenta derechef. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça présence la mette à chaque fois dans l'embarras ? Un embarras qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de côtoyait. Un embarras qui faisait battre son cœur si vite que ça lui donnait le vertige. Un embarras qui la rendait nerveuse et heureuse à la fois.

« _**Your mind is swollen  
From months of thought without release  
They've taken their toll on you  
This very moment  
Of timid and fragile honesty  
Is precious and rare and fleeting**_

_****_

And all you feel now  
Is the scarlet in the day  
Even if it's real  
You can't stay...

_**[Chorus]  
So there you go  
You're gone for good  
There you go  
You're gone for good »  
**_

Elle effectua les dernières notes de musique avant de retirer doucement ses mains du piano. La jeune Mills se raidit légèrement se tournant vers le jeune Kent. Clark lui offrit un faible sourire satisfait. Dawn détourna légèrement la tête avant de pivoter de nouveau vers lui. Il sembla au jeune homme qu'elle souhaitait lui dire quelque chose. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres hésitantes, Clark leva un sourcil attendant qu'elle débute.

- Clark…

Il eut de nouveau un sourire la fixant. Dawn s'avança lentement vers lui hésitante. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur les lèvres de Clark. Le jeune homme ne réagit pas jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de la jeune fille s'emparent des siennes. Dawn l'embrassa doucement avant de se reculer soudainement. Elle détailla le visage du jeune Kent. Clark la dévisageait effaré. Dawn détourna le regard, un léger sourire narquois s'installa aux coins de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne secoue la tête. Elle se leva poursuivant.

- Excuse moi pourtant je… je le savais.

Alors qu'elle le contournait Clark la tira par le bras la forçant de nouveau à s'asseoir avant de se jeter avec engouement sur ses lèvres à son tour. Il posa ses mains sur ses joues. Contre sa peau brûlante le corps de la jeune fille lui sembla glacial comme jamais. Le jeune Kent l'embrassait avec amour, un mélange de désespoir et d'indécision. Prit de surprise la jeune Mills ne réalisa pas tout de suite que ce qu'elle envisageait comme le plus inimaginable possible se produisait réellement. Elle se mit alors à répondre à ses baisers avec passion et désinvolture. Dawn eut un sourire tandis que le jeune Kent tentait à nouveau à capturer ses lèvres. L'instant lui semblait si parfait qu'elle croyait divaguée. Sa rêverie fit alors interrompue par un retour sur terre beaucoup trop brutal à son goût. Alors qu'elle sentit la main du jeune homme se réfugier dans ses cheveux elle entendit entre deux baisers...

- Dawn... je crois que je t'aime...

La jeune Mills se sépara aussitôt du jeune Kent. De l'appréhension se lisait sur le visage du jeune homme. Une ombre passa dans les yeux de la jeune Mills, elle se leva, Clark la força à se rasseoir.

- Tu m'as dit que si tu tentais de t'enfuir je devais te rattraper.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Clark. On ne joue pas avec les sentiments.

- Je suis sincère.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle. Sans le moindre remord, Dawn lui assena une gifle.

- Tu crois mal ! , affirma t-elle.

Clark la regarda ahurit. Elle se mordit la lèvre en proie à la douleur. Elle se retourna afin qu'il ne voit pas sa souffrance. La jeune Mills eut une grimace posant une main sur son poignet.

- Aïe !

- Tu t'es fait mal ? Dawn se leva aussitôt.

- Non.

- Si ! Laisse moi voir, affirma Clark prenant la main que la jeune fille s'efforçait de cacher derrière elle. Elle soupira tandis qu'il examiné consciencieusement sa main.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, reprit-il. Au moins elle n'est pas cassée.

- Merci j'aurais très bien pu me passer de tes services, ajouta t-elle fuyant au mieux son regard. Clark au contraire ne faisait que la scrutait. Je peux récupérer ma main, affirma t-elle froidement.

Clark la relâcha. Elle jeta un regard sur l'horloge au dessus du bar.

- Il est minuit, déclara t-elle, félicitation le divorce est prononcé. Tu es un homme libre, ajouta t-elle avant de se rendre vers la sortie de la salle de représentation. Clark la regarda s'éloigner avant de soupirer longuement.

- Quel crétin tu viens de tout gâcher, encore une fois, ajouta t-il dans sa barbe.

**_A suivre..._**


	29. Il m'aurait fallu faire un choix

**La chanson de la dernière scène est **_**Street Map**_** d'Athlet (cf: ITAOTA's Soundtracks), je vous souhaite à tous bonne année !**

* * *

_"Il y aura toujours quelque chose pour détruire nos vies. La seule question est qu'est ce qui va nous tomber dessus en premier. On est toujours au bord du gouffre." _

_- Charles Bukowski -_

**Smallville High School**

Dans les plus belles histoires d'amour il arrive que quelqu'un ou quelque chose viennent les séparés. Le plus fréquemment on parle de triangle amoureux. Si on tache de bien s'en rappeler, elles sont souvent la cause de jalousie. On en trouve au cinéma, ou sur les petits écrans, dans les livres... plus particulièrement dans les romans. Et on ne se demande jamais qu'arriveraient-ils… qu'adviendraient ils aux héros s'ils ne finissaient pas ensemble. Rose et Jack avait Hockley dans Titanic, et Brooke et Lucas avaient aussi leur Peyton, Hermione et Ron avait Lavande, Edward et Bella avaient leur Jacob. En espérant que leur destin ne soit pas aussi funeste que certain des plus malchanceux on pourrait aussi se demander si Lana et Clark avait leur Dawn. Ce ne serait pas comme un Tybalt en puissance qui essaye de s'interposer mais comme une fille qui essaye justement de s'en éloigner.

En cette fin d'après midi au lycée de Smallville, les couloirs se faisaient déserts. Seul le gymnase occupé par trois personnes laissait entendre les échos de déception, et de tristesse. Dawn et Lana échangèrent un regard. Cette dernière posa ses yeux sur le jeune Kent qui scrutait la jeune Mills l'air anéantit. C'est à cet instant que chaque personne présente dans cette même pièce se rendit compte de quelque chose… La douleur peut se manifester sous différentes formes. Pincement au cœur, une douleur lancinante, une douleur qu'on supporte tout les jours, puis y'a les douleurs qu'on ne peut pas ignorer jusqu'à ce qu'on ne pense plus qu'à cela. La manière dont on gère cette douleur dépend de nous. La douleur… on l'anesthésie, on la surmonte, on l'étreint, on l'ignore... et pour les meilleurs d'entre nous la meilleure manière d'éviter la douleur c'est de foncer tête baissé...

La porte du gymnase se fit entendre y laissant sortir la jeune fille…

_48h plus tôt…_

**Chez les Mills**

Des tapes se firent entendre à la porte de la chambre de la jeune Mills.

- Entré, précisa Dawn. Elle vit Tillie à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Maman demande si tu es prête ? Il est déjà l'heure et elle s'inquiète de ne pas te voir descendre.

- Dis lui que j'arrive, il ne me manque qu'une chose, affirma-t-elle à sa sœur.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain tandis que Tillie entrait dans la chambre. Elle se mit à observer les photos au dessus du bureau de la jeune Mills reprenant d'une voix légère.

- Dawn pourquoi as-tu l'air toujours si triste ?

Afin de faire descendre la pression des derniers jours la jeune Mills enfouit son visage dans son oreiller avant de crier un bon coup. Tillie sursauta se retournant d'un bond vers sa grande sœur. Dawn se retourna vers la fillette poursuivant,

- J'espère que ça répond à ta question.

- Le fait que tu sois cinglé ? Ça Will me l'avait déjà dit.

Dawn se leva déclarant.

- Tu retiens les leçons de Dawson ! Brave petite. Contournant son lit, elle assura alors,

- S'ayez je suis prête.

Dawn descendit les escaliers la tête ailleurs. Elle enfila sa veste les yeux dans le vague, sous le regard de sa mère qui attendait patiemment qu'elle la remarque.

- Bonjour Angel.

Dawn redressa la tête vers Mme Mills.

- Mam'

- Tu n'es pas en avance aujourd'hui ça ne te ressemble pas.

- Ouai, fit Dawn furtivement.

- Comment va ta main ? , questionna t-elle.

- Pourquoi tout le monde me demande ça ? , affirma Dawn d'un soupire. Sa mère reprit alors.

- Tu ne compte pas aller chercher Clark aujourd'hui ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes disputé ?

C'est à cet instant précis que Dawn fut surprise que sa mère s'intéresse autant à leur relation mais surtout à sa vie.

- Non pas vraiment, dit-elle l'air suspicieuse. Son comportement devait sûrement caché quelque chose.

- Que se passe t-il alors ? Ça à un rapport avec ton bandage ? Dawn leva les sourcils.

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? , questionna t-elle perplexe.

- Oui.

La jeune Mills posa ses mains sur ses hanches avant de reprendre,

- Et bien pour tout te dire Clark et moi nous nous sommes embrassés.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

- Une première, précisa t-elle. C'est vrai qu'il y a bien eut cette fois à la plage mais les circonstances étaient aggravantes, alors que là... Elle eut une moue secouant légèrement la tête.

- Hein, répondit Mme Mills lentement. Sur le ton qu'avait emprunt sa mère Dawn songea qu'il était temps de déguerpir, en y resongeant ce n'était pas des choses qu'on disait à ses parents. Dawn fut toutefois surprise par le fait que sa mère reprenne alors,

- Mais pourtant il me semblait que vous sortiez déjà ensemble.

- Non, affirma Dawn avançant d'un pas, enfaite pas tout à fait. Clark et moi entretenons une relation bizarre... pas bizarre comme les amitiés « améliorés » qu'on voit à la télé, dit-elle en oubliant un instant qu'elle parlait à sa mère. Mais comme une relation si complexe qu'une télénovelas de cent vingt épisodes ne suffiraient pas.

- Alors un roman ?

- Oui un roman d'au moins trois tomes de vingt huit chapitres.

- Trois ? Ça me parait exagéré, fit remarquer sa mère.

- Mouais avec réflexion peut-être que tu as raison. Va pour des mémoires.

Sa mère eut un sourire.

- De quoi parlez-vous? , questionna son père entrant dans la pièce un café à la main. Dawn reporta rapidement son attention vers sa mère.

- Je dois y aller ! , déclara t-elle tentant de ramasser son sac tout en ouvrant la porte d'entrée.

- Oui bonne journée Angel ,déclara sa mère.

La porte claqua sur ses talons. Mr Mills se tourna vers sa femme.

- Quoi qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Se rendant à sa voiture Dawn s'enfonça dans son siège. Elle se détacha les cheveux avant de mettre ses lunettes de soleil. Les cernes qui lui tapissait le visage l'empêcher de se concentrer convenablement sur la route. Allumant la radio, elle s'amusa à songeait que les miroirs feraient bien de réfléchir avant de renvoyer les images. S'annonçait une autre journée à longer les couloirs du lycée afin de ne pas tomber sur Clark ou Mr Aaron qui était à ce jour devenu les hommes à abattre. Les corvées après les cours devenaient plus que cela… des fardeaux. Pire de la maltraitance… bon peut-être qu'elle y allait un peu fort. Mais toutefois elle était la seule élève à subir tout ça. Etait-ce réellement son problème si les professeurs avaient tant de chose à cacher ? Elle eut un faible sourire avant que son esprit se tourne à présent vers Clark. Elle n'avait même pas encore atteint le lycée qu'il lui semblait que tout son entourage parler de lui. Pourtant le concernant, selon Dawn, il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait réellement. Elle le laissait donc vivre en tentant de se décidé. Cette situation avait le don de la mettre bien évidement en rogne. Puisqu'elle avait l'impression que sans décision définitive de sa part elle ne pouvait pas vivre à son tour. Ce qui était ridicule parce qu'elle savait que même si le jeune Kent n'en avait pas encore conscience sa décision s'était arrêter et cela depuis des années. _Quelle idée de dire je t'aime à tout bout de champ !_

S'arrêtant à un des rares feux de Smallville la jeune Mills posa sa tête sur son siège changeant la radio de station lorsqu'elle aperçut sa potière côté passager s'ouvrir. Elle eut un sursaut avant de voir apparaître le jeune Kent. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune Mills avant qu'un immense sourire éclaire son visage.

- On est en retard, fit-il remarqué. Tu m'escorte ?

- Est-ce que j'aurais le droit à une autre alternative ?, fit Dawn la voix sombre.

- C'est trop gentille de ta part, ajouta-t-il en bouclant sa ceinture. Dawn le regarda ahurit. Il eut un large sourire.

- Le feu est vert Dawn.

La jeune fille accéléra avant de reporter son regard vers la route. Clark fut intérieurement soulagé qu'elle ne réclame pas qu'il fiche le camp. Elle voulait parler de tout... de tout sauf d'eux: de Clark et d'elle. Pour faire court autant ne pas parler du tout.

- Alors…, reprit-il devant le silence que lui imposait la jeune Mills, comment tu vas ?

- Bien, répondit-elle simplement. Après une courte pause il poursuivit d'un ton qui se voulait détacher.

- Au cas où tu t'en inquiéterais moi aussi je vais bien… à pars bien sûr le fait que tu me manque mais ça tu le sais déjà.

Le silence répondit au jeune homme. Il eut un rictus.

- Dawn ne me force pas à faire la conversation tout seul.

- Qu'est ce que tu fiche dans ma voiture Kent ?, entreprit-elle de demander.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est devenu le seul moyen de te voir. J'ai bien songé à venir chez toi mais-…

- N'y pense même pas, s'exclama Dawn catégorique.

- Voilà le pourquoi de mes réticences, déclara-t-il détournant le regard. Il soupira longuement. De nouveau le silence régna dans la voiture. Malgré cela Dawn lui jetait des regards douteux à faire froid dans le dos.

- Regarde devant toi Dawn. La jeune Mills eut une moue moqueuse. Surveille la route. Je suis sérieux la... la femme avec la poussette là-bas.

- Attend je crois que je peux l'avoir, assura la jeune fille faignant de passer la vitesse.

- Dawn !

- Relax Clark, fit-elle d'un murmure, je ne t'ai pas proposé de monter alors ne me donne pas des leçons de conduite. Ce n'est que pour toi que cette femme à l'heure actuelle n'est pas qu'un point sur la route. Où tu l'as voit ?

Clark s'irrita secouant légèrement la tête.

- Tu veux mon avis, affirma Clark agacé.

- Non, certifia Dawn.

- Arrête d'être aussi grincheuse.

- Je ne suis pas grincheuse, poursuivit la jeune Mills contrariée. Ce n'est juste pas le moment.

- Tu m'en veux, fit-il remarqué.

- Non, assura Dawn arpentant à présent le parking du lycée.

- Si tu m'en veux et j'hésite à savoir pour quelles raisons.

- Je devine que tu vas me les exposer.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du fait que je refuse de demander à Lana qu'elle sorte avec moi ou bien parce que je pense le faire.

_Les deux, songea_ la jeune fille.

- Aucune, certifia-t-elle avant de sortir de l'automobile.

Elle s'éloigna de la voiture, Clark sortit à son tour. Au son de la portière la jeune Mills se retourna pour la verrouiller.

- Crois moi je ne suis pas énervée contre toi.

- Ça m'en a tout l'air, ironisa t-il. Dawn se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre.

- Tu veux la vérité ?

- En effet ça serait plus pratique, affirma-t-il d'un souffle.

- Tu vois Kent ce qui m'énerve le plus dans toute cette histoire c'est ton incertitude. Lorsqu'on veut quelque chose on le prend. Toi tu ne sais pas ce que tu veux. Tu me parle de tes sentiments à Grandville alors que tu savais pertinemment que le lendemain on était censé officiellement et officieusement arrêter cette histoire de faux couple. Tu te pose en victime alors que c'est faux, toi tu as le choix. Tu n'as qu'à te tourner vers l'une ou vers l'autre mais ne pense pas que ça sera aussi facile avec moi. Je ne suis pas Lana.

- Depuis le début tu pense sans cesse que je joue avec elle et avec toi…

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? , reprit-elle irritée. La situation actuelle le reflète mieux que mes paroles. En jouant à ce petit jeu tu blesse plus qu'autre chose. Elle a rompu avec Whitney et elle n'attend plus que cela et toi aussi alors arrête de faire comme si… comme si ça ne t'intéresser plus d'être avec elle… Tout ce qui nous lier toi et moi n'était que factice.

- Dawn si tu crois ça c'est que tu te mens réellement à toi-même, ajouta-t-il contrarié.

- Vraiment ? , reprit-elle levant les sourcils. Très bien alors si… si tu souhaite me prouver qu'en effet tu ne joues pas avec elle… ni avec, Dawn fit une pause avant de poursuivre, aucune autre c'est le moment de lui dire la vérité.

Elle eut un regard circulaire qui balaya la cour sans avoir particulièrement de but avant de déclarait,

- Je te souhaite d'être heureux.

Clark observa la jeune Mills gravir les marches de l'entré du lycée avant de pousser la porte. Il entendit la sonnerie résonnait avant de soupirer. Pourquoi fallait-il que Dawn complique toujours tout…

**Smallville High School**

Clark assied près d'une table à la cafétéria repensait à sa conversation avec la jeune Mills. Elle avait le don de le faire culpabilisé. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés à Grandville ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière et faire comme si de rien étaient. Il ne le souhaitait pas. Mais Dawn insistait pour qu'ils continuaient ce manège de ne plus se parler au lycée. Pourtant il lui semblait qu'elle ne souhait plus lui parler du tout. Surtout depuis la nouvelle de la mort du père de Whitney. Comme si inévitablement elle savait qu'il irait vers Lana. Etait ce vraiment ce qu'il désirait ? Lui-même n'en savait rien. La simple initiative de tout dire à Lana comme l'avait proposé la jeune Mills lui semblait irréel. Il ne se voyait pas s'approcher de Lana et lui dire. _Salut Lana je sais que ces derniers temps j'étais souvent avec Dawn mais ce n'était qu'enfaite du vent juste histoire de te faire réagir et de voir si tu tenais à moi au point de rompre avec Whitney._ Il eut un soupire baissant doucement la tête. _Apparemment oui…_

Un plateau se posa subitement sur la table le sortant de sa rêverie.

- Salut, débuta Lana. Le jeune homme leva la tête vers elle.

- Salut, fit-il prit de cour.

- Je peux m'asseoir ?

- Oui, affirma t-il. Je ne pensais pas te voir ici j'ai cru que-…

- Oui, l'interrompit la jeune fille. Il en était question seulement Whitney m'a signalé qu'ils souhaitaient juste voir la famille pour l'enterrement de son père.

- Oh je comprends, affirma Clark. Il respira profondément avant de poursuivre,

- Et sinon toi ça va ? Tu tiens le coup.

- Oh oui moi je vais bien, enfaite je m'inquiète surtout pour Whitney.

- Laisse-lui le temps. Je pense qu'il a juste besoin d'être un peu seul.

- Ce weekend Dawn a eut de ses nouvelles ,fit-elle remarqué. Je n'ai pas eut cette chance. Je crois qu'il refuse de me parler.

Le jeune Kent dirigea son regard vers une table où Dawn déjeunait en compagnie de Chloé et de certains camarades de classe.

- Ah oui vraiment… C'est bizarre elle m'en a pas parlé, ajouta t-il les fixant du regard.

- Je croyais que vous ne vous parliez plus.

- Hein, fit-il se tournant vers la jeune Lang. Euh oui tu as raison… j'oubliais, affirma t-il avant de reporter son regard sur son assiette à moitié vide.

- J'ai apprit que Pete rentrait bientôt, continua la jeune Lang.

- Oui, répondit Clark d'un sourire. Pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui on devrait le voir se repointer.

- J'ai hâte de prendre un peu plus de ces nouvelles.

- Ne m'en parle pas, ajouta Clark.

Lana respira profondément avant de débutait,

- Ecoute Clark j'aurais besoin de te parler lorsque tu auras une minute.

- Ah bon ce n'est pas trop grave j'espère, reprit-il relevant la tête vers Lana.

- Non, garantit-t-elle se pinçant les lèvres.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau annonçant la fin du déjeuner. Elle ajouta alors,

- Je sais que de mon côté mes examens sont terminés mais de ton côté tu n'as pas encore passé certaines matières alors signal le moi lorsque tu as un peu de temps libre…

Clark affirma de la tête avant de se lever.

- A plus tard Lana, déclara t-il d'un faible sourire. Prend soin de toi.

La jeune Lang acquiesça le regardant s'éloigner. De l'autre côté du réfectoire la jeune Mills près de sa table regardait la scène se déroulait en silence.

**La Grange**

Dawn monta les marches de la grange puis s'arrêta à la dernière observant Clark allongé sur son canapé. Elle respira longuement afin de se donner du courage, le jeune Kent ne semblait pas s'être aperçu de sa présence. Alors après un court instant elle s'éclaircie la gorge débutant,

- Hey Kent.

- Dawn, fit-il s'asseyant doucement.

Etrangement il fut surprit de la voir chez lui. Sa dernière visite chez les Kent ne remontez pas à si longtemps que cela pourtant. Elle resta près des escaliers poursuivant,

- Mon arrivée ne te dérange pas trop j'espère ?

- Non pas du tout je ne pensais juste pas te voir apparaître. Hum si j'avais su…, déclara t-il en se grattant la tête. Il observa le bazar qui régner dans sa grange honteux. Dawn eut un sourire.

- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai vu pire… moi par exemple, ajouta t-elle doucement. Clark mit ses mains dans ses poches continuant,

- Alors qu'est ce qui t'amène ? J'ai cru que tu n'avais plus envie de me voir.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, reprit-elle avant d'avancer dans la pièce. Enfaite je voulais m'excusez.

- T'excuser pourquoi ? , questionna t-il dubitatif.

- Pour ce que je t'ai dit ce matin. Je te croyais plus hésitant que cela mais je suis contente que ça s'arrange enfin entre Lana et toi.

Clark ne crut pas comprendre.

- Mais de quoi tu parle ?

- Ben de toi et de Lana qui d'autre. Je vous ai vu à la cafète aujourd'hui. J'en ai déduit que vous sortiez ensemble.

- Ah, fit Clark surprit.

- C'est bien, oui… c'est même mieux, insista la jeune Mills.

- Oh, fit Clark déçu par sa remarque.

- C'est sans conteste Lana qu'il te faut. Vous serez bien ensemble.

- Oui sûrement mais et... et… Le jeune Kent fit une légère pause avant de reprendre. Et si ça ne marche pas ?

- Ça marchera, déclara Dawn. Si tu le souhaites aussi fort qu'avant… ça fonctionnera. Dawn détourna le regard craignant qu'il s'aperçoive qu'elle espérait secrètement le contraire.

- Maintenant ce que je me demande c'est qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec ta nouvelle petite amie ?

- J'espérais que tu viennes sans vraiment y croire mais pas pour les mêmes raisons, précisa t-il d'un sourire nerveux.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, elle reporta son regard vers lui.

- Alors maintenant que tu as ce que tu voulais depuis si longtemps. Comment te sens-tu ?, poursuivit-elle en tâchant de rester la plus impassible possible.

- Oh je ne vois pas de grand changement, déclara t-il les yeux dans le vague. Dans l'élan de la conversation il s'était m'y à lui mentir, devait-il lui dire que Lana et lui n'étaient pas un couple ? Elle semblait tellement s'évertuée à ce que Lana et lui finissent ensemble.

- Mais pourtant tu n'as pas l'air particulièrement heureux, fit remarquée la jeune Mills.

- Si... si je le suis. Il fit une légère pause honteux de ses propres paroles. C'est juste que j'ai comme une sorte de...

- Malaise ?

- Oui c'est ça, précipita t-il en relevant la tête vers la jeune fille. Dawn, reprit-il doucement. Durant les semaines qui se sont écoulés tu as fait tellement pour moi et j'ai l'impression que je te dois énormément.

- Ah juste cause, dit-elle souriant. Non je plaisante tu ne me dois rien je ne suis pas aussi nette que tu peux le croire.

- Pourtant j'ai l'impression de tellement te devoir.

Dawn fit non de la tête il entreprit alors de reprendre,

- Dawn et si… malgré tout… toute cette histoire n'avait servit à rien.

- Oui mais ce n'est pas le cas puisque maintenant tu sors avec elle.

- Oui mais si ça ne se terminait pas par un happy end tu m'en voudrais.

La jeune Mills fronça les sourcils poursuivant,

- Explique-moi comment ça ne pourrait pas se terminer mieux que cela… pour toi ,ajouta t-elle doucement.

Clark respira profondément secouant légèrement la tête.

Elle lui fit un faible sourire reprenant,

- Il y a eu quelques dérapages certes mais on s'est bien amusé.

- Oui, c'est vrai.

- Et puis maintenant que tu as réalisé que tu savais déjà ce que tu voulais depuis longtemps. On pourra… on pourra rester ami, affirma t-elle d'une voix si basse qu'elle pria le ciel pour qu'il n'entende pas sa requête.

- Oui bien sûre... J'espère que toujours on le restera, déclara t-il à contre cœur.

Dawn et Clark se regardèrent longuement silencieusement. La jeune fille détourna les yeux respirant profondément.

- Bien je vais te laisser. Je t'accapare et tu dois avoir d'autre chose à faire. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans la grange comme essayant de se souvenir de chaque recoin lui appartenant. Elle releva les yeux vers le jeune homme.

- A plus Kent, ajouta t-elle avant de se diriger de nouveau vers les escaliers qu'elle n'avait pas réellement quitté.

Clark baissa la tête semblant songeur, il aurait voulu la retenir un peu plus. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne reposerait pas les pieds ici d'aussitôt. Cette simple impression eut pour effet de le blesser un peu plus.

- Attend Dawn !, l'interpella t-il avançant vers elle. La jeune fille se retourna tandis que Clark la regardait fixement.

- Dawn tu-...

Des pas se firent subitement entendre dans les escaliers de la grange, et Clark devina l'arriver de son ami.

- Pete, reprit-il.

- Pardon ? Tu viens de dire Dawn tue Pete, questionna la jeune Mills levant un sourcil.

Lorsqu'il vit apparaitre son ami, il ajouta ravit de trouver un prétexte pour la retenir quelques minutes de plus.

- Tu ne connais pas Pete.

- Qui est Pete ? , demanda Dawn dubitative.

- C'est moi Pete, fit une voix derrière elle. La jeune Mills se retourna vers le jeune homme inconnu à ses yeux et pourtant il lui semblait que son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

- Alors Kent toujours en train de draguer, reprit-il s'approchant de son ami. Dawn se décala stupéfaite.

- Pete, content de te revoir dans le coin. Tu viens d'arriver ?

- A l'instant. Smallville m'a tellement manqué comme je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable. J'étais impatient de te revoir toi, Chloé et toute la bande.

- Toute la bande, répéta Dawn d'un murmure.

Elle attendait patiemment que les deux jeunes gens se retrouvent alors qu'elle se disait que si Clark l'avait laissé partir une demi seconde avant l'arrivé de son ami elle serait déjà bien loin.

- Tu comptes rester longtemps dans le coin ?, questionna Clark joyeusement.

- Jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- C'est génial.

Dawn soupira, se déplaçant afin d'être vu dans le champ de vision de Clark elle lui fit le signe du salut avant de se retourner vers les escaliers.

- Dawn attend je ne vous ai pas présenté.

- Effectivement, affirma t-elle se retournant vers les deux jeunes gens, mais j'ai dans l'idée que vous avez plein de chose à vous dire.

- Quand Pete est partit à Métropolis c'est là que tu es arrivée à Smallville, tu ne l'as aperçu que quelque fois mais maintenant c'est différent. C'est mon meilleur ami j'aimerai que vous vous connaissiez.

Dawn soupira s'avançant vers Pete.

– Okay… Voici donc l'homme que je dois tuer. J'espère que c'est l'un de tes meilleurs amis à la Lex Luthor ça faciliterai la tâche !

- Une adhérente du club anti-Luthor je l'adore déjà, affirma Pete amusé. Dawn eut un sourire avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne.

- Je me présente Pete Ross, meilleur ami de Clark. Il lui tendit une main chaleureuse elle ironisa alors d'un sourire,

- Comme le monde est petit Dawn Mills, tueuse à gage.

Pete prit la main de Dawn et se tourna de suite vers Clark chuchotant.

- Tu ne perds pas le nord j'avais oublié comme elle était belle.

- Tu sais qu'elle peut entendre aussi, répondit Clark souriant à son ami. Se tournant vers la jeune fille il la trouva un air subitement pâle. Alors qu'elle posa une main sur la rembarre de l'escalier tel que pour retenir ses jambes de faiblir, son regard s'était figé sur le sol qu'elle regardait comme pour voir au travers. Son visage était l'expression même de la surprise. Pire elle semblait subjuguée. Lorsque Clark l'aperçu haleter comme si elle avait peur de manquer d'oxygène il s'avança vers elle soucieux.

- Dawn est ce que tout va bien ?

- …

- Dawn.

La jeune fille cilla avant de redresser la tête comme surprise de ne pas être seule dans la pièce.

- Oui c'est juste...

- Tu veux t'asseoir ?, proposa Clark enroulant un bras autour d'elle. Dawn refusa son aide et son bras par la même occasion.

- Non ce… ce n'est rien juste un vertige.

- Tu veux de l'eau ? , questionna Clark attentif.

- Non, ajouta-t-elle accompagnant ses paroles d'un mouvement de tête. Elle leva la tête vers l'ami de Clark qui l'observait les yeux ronds. Elle lui fit un faible sourire avant de débuter.

- Désolée Ross, la première impression n'est pas toujours la bonne.

- Ne t'en fais pas j'aurais eu des premières impressions pire que celle-ci… mais… tu es sûr que tu ne veux rien je ne sais pas si c'est normal mais tu es toute pâle.

- Non ce n'est pas normal ça ne lui arrive jamais, affirma Clark voulant de nouveau la soutenir.

- Arrête d'essayer de me toucher Kent je t'ai dit que j'allais bien, dit-elle d'un sourire.

Les deux jeunes gens la regardèrent surprit. La jeune fille semblait de nouveau en pleine forme.

- C'est passé. Je vous l'ai dit ce n'était juste qu'un petit malaise de rien du tout. Je vais vous laissé.

- Hors de question, déclara Clark.

- C'est pas vrai Kent il faut que je te le dise comment… je vais bien.

- Dawn es-tu sûre que...

- Oui... je vous laisse, l'air me rafraîchira les idées, affirma t-elle avant de dévaler les escaliers.

- Pourquoi qu'est ce quelles sont tes idées ? Attend Dawn ! , s'écria Clark mais la jeune fille était déjà en bas des escaliers le pas pressant. Clark se retourna vers Pete.

- Je dois, aller la voir.

- Je pense Clark que tu devrais la laisser quelques temps toute seule. Elle avait l'air vraiment bouleversée.

- Le pire c'est que tu as raison c'est bien la première fois que je la vois comme ça. C'est comme si tout d'un coup elle s'était rendu compte de quelque chose de vraiment sensas ou d'improbable.

- Tu veux dire pire qu'un extraterrestre arriver sur terre, rigola Pete.

Clark parut pensif.

- Oui tu as sûrement raison.

**Manoir**

Lex était dans sa chambre, les volets à demi ouvert le jeune homme regardait au loin l'air songeur. Son visage impassible regardait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre l'esprit ailleurs. Pourtant un sourire éclaira brièvement son visage comme au rappel d'un souvenir avant de redevenir de nouveau froid. Toutefois la jeune femme sortant de la salle de bain ne parvint pas à le rater. Elle avait des yeux d'un marron presque ocre et de long cheveux descendait jusqu'au creux de son dos encadrant à la perfection son visage. La femme s'approcha se postant près de lui afin de voir ce qui l'intéresser tant dehors.

- Qu'Est-ce qui te fais sourire Lex ?

- Je n'ai pas sourit, s'étonna-t-il.

- Oh que si, confirma la jeune femme. Et il était immanquable si tu veux mon avis. Lex eut un rictus.

- J'étais ailleurs, reprit-il ne décrochant pas son visage de la vitre. Les yeux de la jeune femme pétillèrent un instant avant qu'elle ne reprenne d'un sourire.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris mais à quoi est-ce que tu pensais ?

Lex fronça les sourcils.

- Tu m'excuseras Ellen mais je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler avec toi.

- Ah oui et si ce n'est pas à moi avec qui en parleras-tu ? Il n'y a pas grand monde à ton écoute ici, dit-elle d'un rire.

Lex la fusilla du regard reprenant presque satisfait.

- Tu veux la vérité ?

- Bien sûre.

- Je pensais à une autre femme. Le visage d'Ellen se figea tandis que Lex reprit,

- Une femme si belle qu'elle ferait pâlir les autres de jalousie. Une femme avec des yeux si vert et des cheveux couleur or qu'on la croirait descendu du ciel. Une femme si douce et en même si pleine de caractère qu'on a l'impression qu'elle restera a jamais inaccessible mais crois moi elle ne l'est pas... pour moi elle ne le sera jamais.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils lui jetant un regard plein de rancœur entre ses longs cils. Sur ce Ellen tourna les talons se rendant en direction de la porte, Lex sembla fier de lui.

- Tu veux peut-être que j'appelle mon chauffeur.

**Centre de Smallville**

Dawn marchait dans les rues de Smallville en direction de sa maison. Elle n'en revenait toujours pas. C'était donc ça cette différence tant rechercher par ce cinglé qui les menacé. Maintenant tout s'expliquer pourquoi il avait été adopté, comment il avait réussit à apprendre la pièce aussi vite, cette chaleur qui s'émanait continuellement de lui, pourquoi il se sentait toujours aussi seul et surtout les victimes affectés par les météorites... Cette fois elle l'avait comprit seule et vu comme Clark avait tendance à toujours s'accuser de tout, elle comprenait cette culpabilité qui semblait peser sur lui et qui avait pour effet de faire de lui quelqu'un d'unique. A vrai dire il n'était pas tout à fait comme les victimes affectés, si elle avait bien comprit il venait d'une planète nommer Krypton, son vrai nom était Kal-El et il avait aussi de nombreux pouvoirs.

Dawn eut un sourire.

A son arrivée à Smallville son père lui avait dit qu'il était différent mais en quoi elle n'en savait rien il y avait à peine cinq minutes. Elle n'avait pas à lui en vouloir pour quoi que ce soit il n'était pas le seul à avoir des secrets. Elle réfléchit et se rendit compte que depuis leur première rencontre elle lui avait menti elle s'en voulait tellement, mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Et peut-être que si elle l'avait connu avant, tout aurait été d'autant plus différent. Peut-être que même à présent eux deux connaîtrait le secret de chacun et vivrait pleinement leur amour ensemble.

**Chez les Kent**

Lorsque Clark sortit de la grange il était déjà tard. Il ferma la porte de la maison et alors qu'il allait se rendre à l'étage il entendit sa mère l'interpeller.

- Pete est rentré chez lui ? , questionna-t-elle s'avançant vers son fils.

- Il vient de partir, déclara Clark d'une voix éteinte.

- Ça va ? , demanda alors sa mère.

- Oui moi je vais bien. Je m'inquiète juste un peu pour Dawn. Il eut une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- Lorsqu'elle est venue me rendre visite à la Grange tout à l'heure elle a eut une sorte de malaise qui m'a rendu nerveux toute la journée.

- Pourquoi ? Elle allait si mal que ça ?

- Elle a viré au blanc en une demi-seconde, puis l'instant d'après tout aller bien, du moins selon elle.

- Alors tu n'as pas de souci à te faire. Si elle te dit que tout va bien c'est que tout va bien.

- Maman on parle de Dawn là, si il lui arrivait de recevoir une balle dans la jambe, elle serait prête à se tenir aussi longtemps qu'il le faut debout rien que pour que j'arrête de lui demander si tout va bien.

Martha eut un faible rire.

- C'est plus que possible.

Sa mère se dirigea vers la salle à manger où reposait une tasse qu'elle avait laissé refroidir sur la table.

- Je peux rester un peu avec toi ?, demanda Clark tandis que sa mère s'installait sur une chaise.

- Bien sûre, fit Martha d'un faible sourire. Qu'est ce qui te prend de me demander ça ?

- Ces derniers temps j'ai juste l'impression que ma présence est un poids pour chaque personne environnante, ajouta t-il s'installant au près de sa mère.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, tu es un garçon adorable Dawn me le répète sans cesse.

- Ah oui vraiment, reprit Clark d'un soupire. Pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'elle a changée d'avis.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? , questionna Martha étonnée.

- Elle veut que je sorte avec Lana. Martha cilla durant un instant.

- Et ce n'est pas ce que tu veux ?

- Non… enfin non je n'en sais rien. La mère du jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de poursuivre doucement,

- Alors… qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Clark baissa légèrement la tête gardant le silence si longtemps que Martha songea un instant qu'il ne répondrait pas.

- Je ne compte plus les fois où je me suis en voulu de penser davantage à elle qu'à Lana. Je ne compte plus les fois où j'ai eut envie de la prendre dans mes bras juste parce qu'elle m'adressait un sourire complice. Ce que je ressens vraiment c'est que justement je ne ressens aucune hésitation. _C'est si simple dans mon cœur comme dans ma tête_, que je suis surprit de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus vite. Elle veut que je sorte avec Lana pour que tout les efforts de ces derniers mois aboutissent à ce que je pensais vouloir de tout mon cœur, mais tout ce que je fais, désormais… tout ce que je veux c'est penser à elle ou être avec elle. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, et ça me rend fou.

- Qu'attends-tu pour le lui dire ? , poursuivit Martha l'observant.

- Tu veux que je lui dise quoi ?

- Les raisons pour lesquelles tu refuse de sortir avec Lana. Clark eut un rire sourd avant de poursuivre le ton irrité.

- Tu veux que je lui dise que je ne peux pas m'arrêter de penser à elle. Qu'à chaque instant de la journée je me demande ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle pense. Que je marche dans les couloirs du lycée, déterminé à éviter son chemin mais espérant secrètement qu'elle fera un détour inattendu et qu'elle viendra droit vers moi. Que je m'assois à côté d'elle en cours, prétendant ne pas remarquer la lumière qui danse autour d'elle, en essayant de toutes mes forces d'ignorer l'envie de me pencher vers elle et de laisser son parfum m'envahir…

- Oui !

- Elle me traiterait de fou !

Martha eut un large sourire.

- Ce n'est pas de la folie c'est autre chose Clark.

- De l'obsession ?, ajouta t-il timidement.

- Mais non de l'amour, affirma-t-elle consternée qu'il n'est pas tout de suite saisi.

- Tu pense que je devrais lui parler ?

- Ça serait la meilleure chose à faire Clark, ajouta Martha d'un sourire d'encouragement.

- Tu ne semble pas surprise, fit-il remarqué.

- Non pas le moins du monde. Et je peux t'assurer que ton père le serra d'autant moins.

_**Le lendemain**_**, Smallville High School**

Assise sur un banc bordant le lycée Dawn observait à la dérobée Clark discutait en compagnie de Lana. Après toutes ses semaines elle semblait le voir pour la première fois. Elle se demandait si réellement Clark était capable de toutes ses choses. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle doutait d'elle-même. Afin d'en être sûre elle avait bien songé à sauter du toit du lycée ou à se jeter sous les roues du premier train venu mais cela lui paraissait des tentatives trop périlleuses et beaucoup trop suicidaire à son goût. Elle se demandait encore que pouvait bien lui faire la kryptonnite rouge. C'était un point qui était resté assez flou. Un jour lorsque Clark et elle arriveraient à se parler de tout elle ne se priverait pas de lui poser la question.

La jeune Mills eut un sourire qui se dissipa peu à peu. Dawn avait beau se répété tout ce qu'elle voulait ça lui manquait affreusement de ne plus discutait comme avant avec Clark. Ça lui manquerait davantage lorsqu'il sortirait officiellement avec Lana. Elle soupira longuement observant Lana et Clark discutaient. Au moins ils avaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Maintenant qu'elle avait débarrassé le planché, se dit-elle. Cette pensée lui procura une boule dans le ventre. Qu'Est-ce quelle n'aurait pas fait pour qu'il l'accorde ne serait ce qu'un regard aussi chaleureux que ceux qu'il posait sur Lana. Cependant même si elle était persuadé qu'il choisirait Lana... Elle ne pensait pas que son choix se ferait aussi rapidement. Peut-être qu'après tout il n'y avait même pas eut question d'un choix. _Peut-être que tout était clair dans son cœur comme dans sa tête._ Quand elle voyait Clark et Lana, elle était sûre que plus rien ne la retenait près de lui. Plus d'excuse pour s'approcher davantage de lui, plus d'excuse en sachant qu'elles nous feraient ensuite du mal. Argh elle finirait par détester Smallville.

- C'est dure n'est ce pas… D'être amoureux de quelqu'un qui ne vous regarde même pas.

Dawn releva la tête vers Lex étonnait. Elle se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise par la situation. Il l'avait collé dans son trou alors qu'elle étudiait sournoisement les moindres gestes du couple. Elle se leva aussitôt s'avançant vers sa voiture.

- Lex dites moi ça faisait longtemps. Que faites-vous ici ?

- Je passais dans les parages, assura-t-il la suivant jusqu'à sa décapotable.

- Mais voyons.

- Dites moi Clark et vous n'avez pas l'air en bon terme ces temps-ci je me trompe, fit-il d'un sourire malicieux. Dawn eut un rictus.

- Mes félicitations dans ce cas. On disait dans le coin que Clark et vous aviez rompu je voulais le voir pour le croire.

La jeune Mills soupira soulevant le capot de sa voiture.

- Ça se fête… 20h ce soir chez moi. Dawn eut un rire grave avant de se tourner avec lenteur vers le jeune Luthor.

- Dites moi que je n'ai pas l'air de ce que vous insinuez que je suis.

- Ça dépend… qu'Est-ce que j'insinue que vous êtes.

Tentant de prendre le dessus sur elle-même, Dawn respira profondément. Reposant son attention sur l'intérieur de sa voiture elle poursuivit alors,

- Vous l'auriez parié n'est-ce pas ?

- Pardon ? , fit-il faussement innocent. Dawn entreprit toutefois d'expliquer.

- Le jour où vous êtes venu à la grange, et qu'on a été officiellement présenté j'ai vu dans vos yeux que vous auriez misé tout ce que vous aviez sur le fait que Clark et moi ça ne tiendrez pas une semaine.

Lex eut une moue, la contemplant à la dérobé.

- Ça va aller ? , questionna-t-il à propos du véhicule. Je peux vous aidez si vous voulez.

- Non ça ira je peux me débrouiller seule… puis ça serait bête que vous abîmiez vos nouvelles chaussures italiennes, assura Dawn serrant un boulon.

Lex eut un léger sourire avant de poursuivre,

- Quand je parlais de vous aidez c'était dans l'objet d'appeler un réparateur.

Dawn leva la tête et posant son regard sur lui elle la secoua un sourire narquois au bord des lèvres.

- Je me sens idiote de ne pas y avoir songé toute seule. J'oubliais que vous ne savez rien faire de vos dix doigts. Ça va aller Mr Luthor je suis assez grande pour appeler un garagiste de mon propre chef si j'ai un problème. Vous savez mes parents aussi ont de l'argent… mais merci quand même d'avoir proposé vos services.

Lex leva les sourcils.

- Je vois ça, affirma-t-il la regardant à l'œuvre.

Le jeune Luthor eut une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- Dawn ? La jeune fille se redressa tournant la tête vers lui. Le simple fait qu'elle pose son regard sur lui sembla le satisfaire. Un large sourire aux lèvres il débuta.

- Je vais m'y prendre autrement. Ça vous direz que vous et moi ont-…

- Non, l'interrompu Dawn. Attention, fit-elle aussitôt avant de claquer le capot du cabriolet. Lex eut un mouvement en arrière par le choc du capot sur la voiture.

- Quoi mais je n'ai encore rien dit, fit-il tandis que la jeune fille s'essuyait les mains.

- Vous en avez dit bien assez je vous assure, ajouta-t-elle le contournant pour se rendre à l'intérieur de sa Mustang.

- Pardon ? Dawn soupira se retournant vers lui.

- Vous avez dit _vous et moi _vu que je ne tiens pas à faire des projets avec vous je sais d'avance que la question me déplaira donc je préfère aussitôt vous dire que je refuse.

Lex soupira ne décrochant pas ses yeux des siens.

- Vous êtes si jolie. Dawn roula des yeux.

- Je m'en vais Mr Luthor.

- Je vous ai déjà dit de m'appeler Lex. Dawn monta dans sa voiture mettant la clé dans le compteur elle sentit Lex se penchait vers elle déclarant,

- Regardez vous faites plus d'un jaloux de ce côté, assura-t-il lui faisant signe de se retourner. Dawn suivit son regard apercevant Lana observait Clark qui avait ses yeux fixaient dans leur direction. Elle se dit qu'il devait sûrement essayé d'écouter la conversation.

- Clark tient encore à vous apparemment de toute la conversation il ne nous a pas quitté des yeux. Dawn détourna la tête le regard à présent fixait sur son volant. Elle respira profondément avant de poursuivre.

- Décalez-vous.

Le jeune Luthor s'exécuta craignant trop que Dawn roule sans prévenir il lui sembla qu'elle en était capable. Étrangement il fut ravie qu'elle le prévienne même si ce n'était pas les plus belles paroles qu'ils avaient échangé il y avait une amélioration en soi. Sur ce la jeune fille démarra sans perdre une seconde supplémentaire cette situation l'oppressant.

**Chez les Mills,**

Couché sur son lit Dawn tentait de se vider la tête en vain. Ces pensées étant été interrompu plutôt dans la journée, qui lui avait semblait passé à toute vitesse, elle se mit de nouveau à y songer. Cette révélation lui apparaissait encore comme formidable. Et il sembla que chaque seconde voulait se réserver à penser à son secret… à lui et encore à son secret. Enfin elle le connaissait. Elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse quand elle se rendait bien compte du temps et de la patience qu'avait fait preuve Pete. Sans oublier Chloé, Lana et bien d'autre qui n'en savait encore rien à ce jour. Ça resterai ainsi… aujourd'hui elle était juste heureuse d'être un peu plus proche de lui. Plus proche que Lana ne l'avait jamais été. Même si aujourd'hui physiquement il lui avait semblé le contraire. Lex semblait toujours savoir ce qui la préoccupé. Comment savait-il qu'elle était amoureuse de Clark ? Elle avait prit soin de ne pas relever la remarque mais cependant…

Sa phrase resta en suspend tandis que son esprit vagabonda de nouveau vers Clark. Elle respira profondément avant de poser ses mains derrière sa tête. A présent qu'elle avait réfléchie un peu plus à la question, elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à parler à Clark du fait qu'elle connaissait tout de ses vraies origines. Seulement ses parents et Pete étaient au courant, il penserait sûrement que Pete plus que les deux derniers l'aurait trahis. Ce serait la moitié de la vérité. Sans vraiment le savoir le jeune Ross avait divulgué son secret. Elle songeait si fort à Clark qu'elle eut l'impression que le jeune Kent pourrait l'entendre. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse la situation n'avait pas changé pour autant. Clark ne l'aimerait jamais il fallait qu'elle se fasse une raison… mais… plus tard. Bon sang il fallait vraiment qu'elle arrête de se faire ça.

Un bruit l'interpella soudainement. Elle tendit l'oreille, plus rien… puis de nouveau ce bruit sourd. La jeune fille se redressa sur son lit observant sa chambre, le son semblait émané de tous ces recoins. Pourtant le bruit se répéta et Dawn dirigea son regard vers la fenêtre, elle s'avança rapidement vers la vitre avant de tirer les rideaux. Au pied de sa maison dans la lumière que laissait seul voir la lune qui tentait de briller à travers les sombres nuages, elle aperçut le jeune Kent. Il eut un large sourire avant de lui faire signe d'allumer son portable. Dawn se jeta quasiment sur l'objet. _Quelle sotte ! _, songea-t-elle avec du recul. Après quelques secondes le téléphone se mit à sonner, Dawn le porta à son oreille parcourant nerveusement sa chambre.

- Kent.

- Tu m'inviterais à monter ? , questionna-t-il.

- Vu que toute la maison doit savoir qu'à présent tu es là, il en est hors de question.

- Hé ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu n'es pas à la nouvelle technologie. Les portables de nos jours ça s'allument.

- Dire que je reçois une leçon d'un garçon qui lance des cailloux sur ma fenêtre, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

- J'avais bien pensé à des briques c'est plus rapides et efficaces mais y'en a plus dans ce secteur, affirma t-il regardant autour de lui.

Dawn eut un rire. L'entente de son rire à travers le cellulaire eut pour effet de le réjouir davantage. Il poursuivit donc,

- Alors tu m'ouvres ?

- Je suis désolée mais le seul moyen pour que tu ne te face pas remarqué soit que tu passe par la fenêtre et-…

- C'est comme si c'était fait, assura-t-il avant de raccrocher.

- Allô… Clark… Clark, répéta la jeune Mills. Dawn soupira reportant son regard sur son téléphone.

De nouveau un bruit se fit entendre en direction de la fenêtre. Dawn se raidit sur place. Cette fois des frappes se distinguèrent des précédents bruits sourds. Dawn eut de nouveau un rire ouvrant la fenêtre.

- Tu es malade !

Le vent s'engouffra dans la chambre, elle grelotta.

- Dépêche-toi, assura-t-elle se décalant afin de le laisser passer.

Clark s'exécuta satisfait de lui même. Il s'éloigna de la fenêtre tandis que Dawn s'en approchait. Elle jeta un regard à l'extérieur afin de voir si quelqu'un avait entendu son arrivé. Elle se pencha ensuite afin d'observer la hauteur. _Mon dieu_, songea-t-elle horrifiée.

Dawn se mit sur la pointe des pieds afin de fermer convenablement la fenêtre de sa chambre. Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le jeune Kent, elle l'aperçu la détaillant avec fascination. Quand à son tour elle suivit son regard, elle fut gênée de constater que ses yeux s'attardaient sur ses jambes. Elle avait oublié l'espace d'un instant qu'elle était juste vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un short. Dawn s'éclaircit la gorge afin de dissiper le malaise mais sa diversion n'empêcha pas le jeune Kent de continuer à la contempler. Elle employa alors les grands moyens portant une main à ses lèvres elle siffla longuement, Clark redressa subitement la tête.

- C'est par ici que ça se passe Kent, fit-elle remarquée en tachant de cacher son embarras. Clark devient écarlate.

- Je… je… je suis…

- Ma tenue t'embarrasse ? Parce que si tu veux je peux chan-…

- Non !, affirma Clark avec trop de force. Je veux dire non, dit-il plus bas. Tu es chez toi et je ne voudrais pas te déranger, tu fais comme ça t'arrange. Ce n'est pas comme si tu t'attendais à de la visite.

Ses yeux se posèrent de nouveaux sur elle.

- Je ferais mieux d'enfiler quelque chose, assura Dawn.

- Oui s'il te plait, précipita-t-il soulagé qu'elle y face allusion. Dawn se retira dans sa salle de bain reprenant afin de changer de conversation.

- Je suis allergique aux anchois.

- Pardon ? , questionna Clark se retournant en direction de la pièce adjacente. De la salle de bain, la jeune fille reprit,

- Tu as emmené des pizzas je te précisais juste que j'étais allergique aux anchois.

Clark fut presque surprit de poser ses yeux sur les boites de pizza qu'il avait installé il y a de cela quelques secondes sur le bureau de la jeune Mills.

- Oh… je les avais quasiment oublié, susurra-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Quoi ? , demanda-t-elle.

- Euh… je disais… ne t'en fais pas, affirma-t-il après quelques secondes. Il n'y en a pas.

- Alors c'est super, ajouta Dawn sortant de la salle de bain.

Le jeune Kent respira profondément mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Dawn eut l'impression que le fais qu'elle change de vêtement ne corrigerait en rien ce regard insistant qu'il posait sur elle. Elle se demanda alors si le short y était vraiment pour quelque chose.

- Alors ? , questionna Dawn se frictionnant les bras. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Je ne sais pas si c'est juste une impression mais il me semble que tu as l'air moins en colère contre moi ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, poursuivit Dawn doucement, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi.

Clark respira profondément semblant soulager.

- Tant mieux alors…

- Et puis c'est différent aujourd'hui maintenant que tu t'es décidé à sortir avec Lana, l'interrompit la jeune Mills. Il sortit ses mains de ses poches détournant la tête,

- Dawn si ce soir je suis venue c'est pour que toi et moi on se parle franchement tu es d'accord ?

Dawn affirma doucement de la tête.

- Je sais qu'il y a des fortes chances pour que tu me trouve ridicule mais je veux que tu m'écoute jusqu'au bout, s'il te plait.

- Bien sûre, ajouta Dawn devant l'air sérieux du jeune Kent.

Il se mit alors à faire les cent pas dans la chambre de la jeune fille à son tour reprenant,

- Je t'ai menti... Je ne suis pas avec Lana. Elle est venue me parler à la cafétéria et ça s'arrête à là. Il fit une légère pause avant de prendre son courage à deux mains,

- Et c'est vrai… j'ai hésité tu as raison. Je suis le garçon le plus indécis du Kansas mais je veux que tu saches pourquoi.

Dawn acquiesça s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit.

- Tu as encore une fois dit vrai, j'aime Lana…

La jeune Mills baissa légèrement la tête une moue apparaissant sur son beau visage.

- Mais j'ai aussi des sentiments pour toi… Tu peux penser ce que tu veux. Tu peux me dire d'aller de l'avant… me crier dessus parce que tu trouve ça horrible d'éprouver des sentiments forts pour deux personnes différentes. Mais je m'en moque tant que j'éprouverais des sentiments pour toi, je ne sortirais pas avec Lana. Je n'y suis pour rien, je n'ai pas voulu de ça. Ça m'est tombé dessus sans que je m'en rende compte un bon matin. Et excuse moi mais lorsque j'étais seulement amoureux de Lana la situation était beaucoup plus simple mais… mais c'est plus fort que moi. Tu es apparu dans ma vie et je te mentirais si je te disais qu'il ne m'arrive pas de parfois me sentir incrédule face à toi, et que j'ai les mains moites chaque fois que tu t'approche de moi, que j'ai des papillons dans le ventre à chaque fois que tu me souris. Après coup je me sens presque gêné et désorienté quand je partage un bon moment avec toi parce que jusqu'à présent avec aucune autre personne auparavant je me sentais libre de dire ce que je voulais, faire ce dont il me plaisait, vivre comme je le souhaitais sans même qu'on prenne le temps de me juger... Ce serait mentir si je te disais que mon cœur ne s'emballe pas chaque fois que je te vois et que j'ai la bouche sèche lorsque tu t'adresse à moi, que je te trouve de jour en jour plus radieuse que la veille...

Il retira ses yeux de ses chaussures poursuivant maladroitement,

- Je voudrais que tu me pardonne de ne pas savoir ce que je veux, et si tu me dis que tu ne ressens pas tout ça pour moi je le comprendrais mais ça ne changera en rien ma décision au sujet de Lana.

Il respira profondément avant de lever lentement les yeux vers la jeune Mills afin dévalué sa réaction. La jeune fille regardait ses mains avec une concentration déconcertante. Clark avança d'un pas.

- Dawn je t'en prie réponds moi… dis quelque chose.

La jeune Mills redressa la tête, elle détourna le regard se mordant la lèvre. Elle poursuivit d'une voix à peine audible.

- Tu… tu dois savoir que… que je ne suis pas une fille fréquentable, et que si tu décidais de sortir avec moi ça serait une grosse erreur. Si tu voyais la tête de mes ex petits amis tu t'enfuirais en courant.

Clark eut un faible sourire.

- C'est possible oui.

- Il y a plusieurs raisons pour que toi et moi ne finissions pas ensemble, tu n'as pas idée…, affirma-t-elle en un murmure. Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- Et puis j'aimerais savoir à quoi ça m'avance tout ça, puisqu'au final tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu veux. Tu n'a pas arrêter ton choix, tu ne sais même pas où tu vas, tu avance les yeux bandés.

- Je viens de le faire, précisa-t-il.

- Quoi ? Il s'avança de nouveau vers elle gardant toutefois une distance respectable, de peur peut-être que la jeune fille en tentant de le gifler de nouveau se casse cette fois-ci pour de bon le poignet. Il se baissa à sa hauteur murmurant lentement.

- D'arrêter mon choix.

Dawn fronça les sourcils avant de se lever aussitôt. Clark en fut étonné.

- Non, déclara-t-elle. Tu n'en sais rien.

- Si… c'est toi que je veux, déclara-t-il se redressant.

Dawn se tourna vers lui excédée,

- Tu ne me connais même pas.

- Tout ce que je connais de toi me suffit pour savoir ce que je veux vraiment.

- Tu ne dois pas… ce n'est pas correct et… et c'est dangereux, dit-elle doucement.

Clark essayait de la suivre sans y parvenir, il observa la jeune Mills posait une main sur son front, désorientée.

Il avança d'un pas…

- Dawn.

- Non s'il te plait Clark, reprit-elle en lui faisant signe de reculer. Tu ne sais pas à quoi tu t'expose en restant près de moi. Elle soupira s'asseyant à l'autre extrémité de son lit. La jeune Mills posa sa tête dans ses mains susurrant dans sa barbe,

- Je suis vraiment trop bête… C'est de ma faute… J'aurais du le croire à Grandville… Foutu Grandville. Après une légère pause elle s'ordonna à voix haute.

- Réfléchit !

- Dawn, s'agaça Clark.

La jeune Mills releva la tête comme perturbé de le trouver encore devant elle.

- Je dois rêver, assura-t-elle. Oui c'est ça je dois rêver.

Clark eut un faible sourire.

- Dawn il… il t'arrive de… de rêver de moi ?

La jeune Mills se pinça les lèvres, démoralisée.

- Non là c'est sûr je ne rêve pas.

Clark soupira s'avançant de nouveau vers elle.

- Non Clark, s'exclama Dawn levant une main afin de le garder à distance.

Le jeune Kent soupira derechef. Il retroussa chemin vers la fenêtre. Dawn aperçu dans son comportement comme de la vexation ou quelque chose de plus fort. Elle songea un instant à le laisser s'en aller. Même si il était offensé et finirait sûrement à terme par la détester cela l'épargnerait le sort qui lui était réservé à ses côtés. La jeune Mills se sentait cerné par tous les côtés. Cerné par les menaces de ce cinglé et par les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait pour le jeune homme près de sa fenêtre. Elle ferma lourdement ses yeux se maudissant intérieurement avant de presque lui crier.

- Attends !

Une jambe déjà à l'extérieur le jeune homme se retourna vers elle. Dawn souffla si fort qu'elle eut la sensation qu'elle avait retenue sa respiration pendant toute sa réflexion. Elle s'avança à son tour vers le jeune Kent posant une main sur son bras. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers elle. Dawn se recula avant de poursuivre lentement.

- C'est vrai que je t'ai dis à plusieurs reprises que j'étais persuadée qu'on ne pouvait pas… non qu'il était impossible d'aimer deux personnes à la fois. Et même si c'était faisable forcément il y aurait parmi c'est deux personnes l'une qu'on aime plus que l'autre.

Le jeune homme fut subitement soulager de réentendre sa voix même si c'était pour lui dire de telles choses. Il entreprit alors de poursuivre,

- Et c'est ce que tu penses ? Que j'aime Lana plus que toi.

Dawn eut un sourire nerveux avant de poursuivre,

- Je suis sarcastique et parfois même mal élevé. Même si on s'entend bien peut-être que ça ne va pas durer. On est tellement différent toi et moi. Elle respira profondément avant de poursuivre,

- Et puis il y a Lana, la fille dont tu es amoureux, une fille qui a le cœur sur la main et qui possède la plus grande naïveté jamais connu sur cette planète tout comme toi. Alors je comprendrai… non ça serait même logique…, souffla-t-elle doucement.

Dawn s'interrompit son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine qu'elle eut la certitude qu'il pourrait l'entendre. Il lui semblait qu'à chaque battement il criait au jeune homme de la fuir.

- Dawn, fit Clark d'une petite voix, tu ne veux pas être avec moi ? La jeune fille eut un sourire ironique. Elle déclara alors,

- Si c'était le cas ça serait si simple. Dawn redressa la tête poursuivant,

- Mais ce que j'essaye de te dire est un peu plus compliqué. Elle fit une légère pause avant de continuait.

- Je veux que si tu me choisis…

- Mais je t'ai déjà choisi, affirma-t-il sur un ton serein.

- Je souhaite Clark… que tu sois certain de ton choix. Je veux que tu ne le regrette pas une seconde. Je veux que lorsque je te regarde je ne remarque pas dans tes yeux l'envie d'être ailleurs. Ce que je veux c'est que tu sois honnête parce que si j'en viens à deviner par moi-même qu'en faite c'était Lana et non moi qu'il te fallait je… je pense que ça serait beaucoup trop en si peu de temps pour moi.

Elle s'interrompit regardant le jeune Kent avec appréhension. Le jeune homme la tête baissé ne lui laissait pas percevoir sa réaction ses yeux fixant le sol avec concentration. Elle entreprit alors de poursuivre,

- Mais si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, si être avec moi est essentiel pour toi, si après tout ce que tu pourrais apprendre sur moi tu veux bien encore de moi… alors je te jure que tu seras l'homme le plus heureux de cette planète. Ensemble on le sera.

Le jeune Kent la fixa durant quelques secondes, il eut un faible sourire avant de poursuivre,

- Tu veux de la pizza ?

_**Le lendemain**_**, Chez les Mills **

Lorsque Clark se réveilla la première chose qu'il perçu fut un mélange de jasmin et de rose. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux ses lèvres s'étirant d'un sourire. Il aperçu la jeune Mills les yeux clos… dormant paisiblement à ses côtés. Cette odeur de fleurs s'évadait de son cou et de ses cheveux qu'il respirait, le droguant à l'extrême. Comme exception il aurait voulu que le temps s'arrête pile à cet instant. Sa beauté le submergea de nouveau, elle avait tout d'un ange. Son cœur se gonfla lorsqu'il repensa à hier, il avait bien fait de suivre les conseils de sa mère. La regarder dormir était ce qu'il y avait de plus beau. Il hésita un instant avant de poser une main sur sa joue. Dawn remua légèrement il la retira aussitôt. Son visage se détendit avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Avoir la chance de voir ses yeux verts à son réveil le combla de nouveau. Il eut un large sourire se laissant de nouveau tomber sur le lit.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas te réveillé mais… la vie est trop magnifique, déclara-t-il lentement.

Dawn eut un faible sourire. Il reporta son regard vers la jeune Mills. Elle eut une moue poursuivant,

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- A l'instant, dit-il aussitôt. Mais je te regardais.

Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Hum ce n'est pas un truc de psychopathe ça: de regarder les gens dormir. Clark eut un léger rire.

- Oui… sûrement.

Dawn reporta son regard sur le plafond, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres lorsque le souvenir de sa conversation avec Will au sujet du lit et de ce plafond lui revint en tête. La main de la jeune fille glissa dans celle de Clark avant qu'il ne pose son front sur sa tête.

- Et si toi et moi aujourd'hui n'allions pas en cour, poursuivit-il au creux de son oreille.

- Oui, s'exclama-t-elle d'un sourire. Elle se sanctionna intérieurement reprenant,

- Qu'est ce que je raconte ? C'est impossible… Bien que la proposition soit plus que tentante je devrais te signaler que ma maison est le commissariat de la police municipal.

- Alors ce n'est pas grave, assura t-il doucement, je te kidnapperai ce weekend. Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Où est ce que tu veux aller ?

- Tu peux choisir je m'en moque tant que je suis avec toi ça m'ira.

- Génial alors on va t'acheter des fringues.

Clark se redressa. La jeune Mills eut un rire.

- Je plaisante détends toi.

Elle fit une légère pause le jeune Kent en profita pour tripoter ses cheveux.

- C'est juste que j'aie tellement hâte de passer du temps avec toi. J'ai l'impression que j'ai perdu dix sept longues années de ma vie en les passants loin de toi. Clark resserra son étreinte autour de sa main.

- Ça me surprend, reprit-elle.

- Quoi ? , questionna Clark relogeant sa tête au creux de son cou.

- Qu'après tout ça de temps à être amoureux de Lana, tu… tu me choisisses… moi.

- C'est vrai, affirma t-il d'une voix éteinte. Dawn y perçu des teintes de mélancolie. Mais enfaite c'est très simple, poursuivit-il d'une voix soudainement plus joyeuse.

Dawn tourna légèrement la tête tandis qu'il poursuivait,

- Lana je la connais depuis quasiment toujours. Je dois t'avouer que la première fois que je l'ai vu j'en suis tombé de suite littéralement amoureux. Mais je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose… ma mère me dit parfois qu'on perd l'aspect de sa solitude lorsqu'on rencontre l'amour. Elle ajoute aussi que c'est l'amour qui sauve tout dans le monde or je connais Lana depuis longtemps maintenant et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul que lorsque je suis loin de toi. Il eut un sourire moqueur contre lui-même,

- Tu dois trouver ça bête, affirma t-il doucement.

- Non, déclara-t-elle simplement. Tout le monde est seul. Simplement, c'est plus facile à vivre quand on est avec quelqu'un. La solitude est quelque chose que je ressens plus que jamais depuis que je me suis installée à Smallville j'ai prit du temps avant de me rendre compte que c'était toi qui en était la cause. Elle fit une légère pause avant de fermer de nouveau ses yeux.

- Tu peux continuer, assura-t-elle.

Clark respira de nouveau son parfum avant de poursuivre,

- Face à ce continuel sentiment de solitude je remarquais que mes sentiments pour elle changeait. Je ne te cache pas que je trouvais ça insensé. J'ai cru dans un premier temps que c'était parce qu'intérieurement je baissai les bras malgré tes encouragements… Mais c'était différent.

Il marqua une pause avant de continuer,

- Pendant ces trois jours durant lesquels je ne t'ai pas donné signe de vie quelque chose au fond de moi me semblait bizarre. J'étais avec Lana et pourtant j'éprouvais un manque. C'était affreux. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui parlais de toi. Dawn et ses jeux vidéo, Dawn et sa Plymouth, Dawn & moi…

La jeune Mills eut un sourire.

- Au final, déclara t-il, elle en a eut marre la pauvre… ça se lisait sur son visage. C'est là que je me suis rendu compte pour la première fois que tu me manquais. J'avais cette boule au fond de la gorge qui perturber ma respiration. J'étais en compagnie de la fille pour qui je déplaçais des montagnes alors que toutes mes pensées n'étaient dirigées que vers toi. Si tu savais comme j'avais tellement hâte de te revoir.

Dawn eut un sourire,

- Moi aussi, affirma-t-elle.

- Pourtant, reprit-il, je m'efforçais de résister à la tentation de courir à ta rencontre. Il fallait que je comprenne pourquoi ça me bouleversé autant d'être loin de toi. Cette situation était horriblement déboussolant. Je pensais à toi le jour et rêver de toi la nuit. Si ce n'est l'inverse. Puis je m'efforçais de rester le plus possible proche de toi mais sans cesse j'avais l'impression que tu me repoussais.

- J'avais peur, assura-t-elle. D'ailleurs je la ressens encore. Ne pouvant pas t'avoir je ne voulais pas avoir besoin de toi, affirma-t-elle avant de rouvrir les yeux.

Clark redressa légèrement sa tête poursuivant,

- Tu sais hier soir je l'ai encore pensé.

- Quoi donc ?

- Que tu me repoussais. Tandis que mes sentiments pour Lana s'estompaient et que mes sentiments pour toi s'amplifiaient j'avais la certitude au fond de moi que tu ne partageais pas mes sentiments…

- Que t'attendais tu à entendre hier soir alors en venant me dire tout ça ? , questionna t-elle curieusement.

- Je m'étais préparé au pire des scénarios mais je voulais que tu saches pourquoi je refusais de m' « engager » avec Lana. Dawn tourna sa tête vers lui.

- Tu es vraiment très courageux Kent. Je ne sais pas si j'en aurais fait autant.

Clark eut de nouveau un sourire avant de poursuivre,

- Je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait ça en valait la peine à présent j'en suis sûr.

Dawn eut un sourire à son tour avant de poser ses yeux sur le réveil. Elle roula sur son ventre avant de poursuivre,

- Tu veux petit déjeuné ?

- Tu plaisante, affirma-t-il amusé.

- Effectivement oui c'est pourquoi tu dois te dépêcher de déguerpir de chez moi.

- Quelle heure est-il ? , questionna-t-il se redressant.

- Il est plus tard qu'il le devrait Kent. Clark soupira Dawn eut un sourire à son air.

- Clark on se revoit au lycée. Ça ne sera pas long je te promets.

Il affirma de la tête, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit. Après quelques secondes le jeune Kent dos à la jeune fille entreprit de demander.

- Est-ce que j'aurais le droit à un baiser ?

Dawn eut un faible sourire. Elle se leva et faisant le tour de son lit, tout en s'efforçant de ne pas gambader jusqu'à Clark, elle se plaça devant lui. Dawn prit ses mains dans les siennes le forçant à se lever. Sur ce la jeune Mills se hissa sur ses pointes l'embrassant furtivement. Ils échangèrent un sourire. Clark lui remit une mèche derrière son oreille la détaillant avec insistance. Sa main se mit de nouveau à caressait sa joue. Il posa une main sur sa taille l'attirant vers lui avant d'avançait de nouveau ses lèvres vers les siennes. Dawn songea à cet instant que ce moment resterait l'un des plus beaux de sa vie. Les yeux du jeune homme la regardaient avec tellement d'amour qu'elle se demandait s'ils s'adressaient bien à elle. Ses lèvres sur les siennes le jeune Kent l'embrassait langoureusement. Ce baiser était parfait, leurs lèvres remuaient au rythme effréné de leur amour, et ils avaient tout deux l'impression que jamais rien ne pourrait plus les séparer…

- Angel ! , fit la voix de sa mère. Clark et Dawn sursautèrent. La jeune Mills échangea un regard inquiet avec le jeune homme. Les pas semblaient parvenir de l'escalier, entendant son arrivé précoce Dawn tenta alors de la dissuader de se déplacer répondant alors,

- J'arrive mam', je descends.

Pourtant les pas se faisaient de plus en plus proches. Dawn soupira exaspérée, jurant intérieurement elle se retourna vers Clark agacée.

- Kent tu dois t'en aller. Si l'un de mes parents te voit ici tu risque de ne plus jamais entendre parler de Dawn Mills. Clark l'étreignit subitement.

- On se revoit bientôt, d'accord ?

- C'est jurer ! Maintenant s'il te plait va t'en. Clark lui fit un sourire avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. Dawn eut un rire. Il enjamba la fenêtre, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait.

- Dawn ! La jeune fille sauta sur place, se retournant d'un bond vers sa mère.

- Ça va ? , questionna sa mère sceptique. Dawn affirma de la tête. Tu es sûre ?

- Oui… oui je regardais le temps qui faisait.

- Tu n'es pas encore prête ?

- Si j'allais aller me doucher. C'est l'histoire d'une seconde.

- Bien alors dépêche-toi. Ton père est dans la salle à manger et il m'a dit plus tôt qu'il souhaiterait te parler.

- Bien sûre, fit Dawn ne bougeant pas de devant la fenêtre.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? , questionna sa mère observant le bureau de la jeune fille.

Dawn suivit son regard apercevant les boites de pizzas empilées dans un coin de son bureau.

- Hum… des emballages vides…, assura la jeune Mills avec lenteur. Dawn se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Si ce n'est…? , continua sa mère le regard dubitative.

- Mam' ça remonte à si loin que je m'en souviens plus.

Mme Mills soupira avant de s'en emparer, Dawn se déplaçait parallèlement à sa mère de sorte de ne jamais perdre de vue la fenêtre situé derrière son dos.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort de rangement, continua sa mère avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la porte.

Elle se tourna vers sa fille avant de lui faire remarquer,

- Dawn si tu ne te dépêche pas tu n'auras pas le temps de déjeuné.

- Oui… oui j'y vais, assura Dawn quittant son poste avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain. Sur ce sa mère referma de nouveau la porte. Dawn s'immobilisa retournant sur ses pas. Clark apparu de nouveau à l'encadrement de la fenêtre. Elle eut un large sourire.

- Je savais que tu n'étais pas encore partit.

- Je crois avoir oublié quelque chose, assura le jeune Kent.

- Oh, fit Dawn légèrement déçu par sa remarque. Il se pencha alors vers elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Ils s'échangèrent des furtifs baisers à plusieurs reprises avant que Clark ne lève la tête vers le réveil. Dawn suivit son regard.

- C'est pas vrai.

- Je crois que je devrais vraiment y aller maintenant. Tu m'en feras d'autre au lycée. Dawn eut un rire avant de poursuivre plus sérieusement.

- Tes parents ne vont pas trop te taper sur les doigts ? Parce que sinon tu sais je peux…

- Ne t'en fais pas je m'en occupe. Il posa un dernier baiser sur son front avant de s'en aller. Dawn prit soin de bien refermer la fenêtre, au paradis. Elle se retourna vers sa chambre se contrôlant intérieurement pour ne pas sauter sur son lit, ni se mettre à faire une de ces crises d'hystérie que pourrait avoir un fan lorsqu'il rencontre pour la première fois son idole. Elle avait une forte envie de hurler sa joie, de se déchainer à danser toute seule dans sa chambre, ou de se mettre à chanter à tue-tête. Elle se contenta de se rendre d'un pas joyeux à sa salle de bain, le sourire aux lèvres fredonnant,

- Il m'aime moi.

Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas ressenti qu'elle avait presque oublié le goût que pouvait avoir le bonheur.

**Chez les Kent,**

Clark descendit les escaliers de sa maison un large sourire aux lèvres. Il se présenta devant ses parents qui l'attendaient dans la salle à manger.

- Vu sa tête je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il est compris la leçon, assura Jonathan à l'oreille de sa femme.

- Ne t'en fais pas il a comprit.

- Bien sûre que j'ai comprit, reprit-il en s'asseyant sur le comptoir. Mais de toute façon je ne vois pas pourquoi vous vous inquiétiez pour moi puisque maman savait que j'allais voir Dawn. Jonathan tourna un regard étonné vers Martha.

- Oui en effet mais… n'empêche que tu n'aurais pas du.

- C'est avec Dawn que tu étais pendant tout ce temps ? , questionna Jonathan curieusement.

- Oui, dit Clark simplement. Mr Kent frappa dans ses mains.

- Oh ben tout s'arrange ! Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit plutôt Martha ? , demanda t-il à sa femme.

- Parce que je savais que tu réagirais ainsi, affirma Mme Kent lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Jonathan se renfrogna. Elle avança d'un pas en direction de son fils poursuivant,

- ça c'est bien passer ? Le père du jeune Kent entreprit alors de questionner avant que son fils ne réagisse.

- Comment ça ça c'est bien passer tu as choisi qui fiston ?

Clark leva un sourcil lorsqu'il se rappela que la conversation était censée tourner autour de sa punition.

- Jonathan tu n'as pas à lui demander ça c'est personnel ! , ajouta-t-elle aussitôt.  
Jonathan roula des yeux tandis que Martha s'avança de nouveau continuant,

- Alors elle l'a bien prit ?  
Clark eut un rire.

- Dites moi qu'ils parlent de Dawn… dites-moi qu'ils parlent de Dawn, murmurait son père les mains jointes.

- Maman surveille le je crois que Dawn a une touche.

- Soit pas bête, reprit Martha échangeant un sourire avec son fils.

- Bon alors ?, questionna Jonathan impatient.

- Effectivement c'est bien Dawn.

- Ouiii, s'égosilla Jonathan avec force. Clark et Martha se retournèrent vers lui ahurit. Il se redressa. Tirant sur sa chemise il poursuivit d'une voix solennelle.

- C'est bien fiston. Je suis sûr que tu as fait le bon choix.

Clark se mit de nouveau à rire.

- J'y crois pas.

Profitant de cette diversion qu'avez provoqué cette révélation matinale, il en profita pour fuir ses responsabilités.

- Bon écoutez si je reste plus longtemps je risque d'être encore plus en retard que je le suis déjà alors je vous laisse.

Il prit son sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie. La porte claquant derrière lui il entendit son père le féliciter de nouveau.

- Bien jouer fiston !

**Chez les Mills,**

Lorsqu'à son tour Dawn descendit les escaliers de sa vaste maison, elle respirait la gaieté. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle entendit la voix glaciale de son père derrière elle.

- Angel je voulais te parler.

- Oh oui c'est vrai j'avais oublié, continua-t-elle les mains dans les poches. Il la détailla en long et en large.

- Et ben, fit son père de sa voix calme. Il ne manquerait plus que tu te mettes à siffler, affirma t-il avec méfiance.

- C'est déjà fait, déclara-t-elle d'un sourire.

- Tu t'es levé du bon pied ce matin ?

- En effet… rien ni personne pourra gâcher cette belle journée qui s'offre à moi.

Son père affirma de la tête avant d'ajouter,

- Incontestablement. Lorsqu'on reçoit des visites nocturnes telles que les tiennes il est difficile d'avoir du mal à s'endormir.

Dawn cru s'étouffer. Elle se mise à tousser prise de cour.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- J'ai vu Clark Kent descendre de ta chambre ce matin qu'est ce que ça signifie.

- J'ai besoin d'un verre d'eau.

- Angel ! , s'énerva t-il aussitôt.

- Et bien que… que ta vue baisse, dit-elle en reculant d'un pas.

- Je ne suis pas encore parfaitement sénile.

Dawn prit son sac grommelant,

- Le devoir m'appelle pa' je vais être en retard en cour.

- Attends toi à avoir une discussion père-fille ce soir ma grande. Et pas des moindres, affirma t-il tandis que la jeune Mills prenait congés de son père à toute vitesse.

**Smallville High School**

A la sonnerie marquant la fin de la première heure Dawn se dirigea vers son casier. Sa conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son père un peu plus tôt lui revenait parfois en tête. Mais rien qui pouvait en venir à bout de Clark et elle. Légère elle se dit que malgré tout la journée commençait bien. De toute façon quoi qu'il arrive rien ne pourrait la gâcher. Même l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait à l'idée de rentrer chez elle le soir même. Elle prit ses affaires de maths et comme souvent lorsqu'on l'observait, elle avait tendance à le sentir. Elle tourna la tête vers le fond du couloir apercevant une foule d'élève elle continua son activité. Se fut seulement lorsqu'elle ferma son casier qu'elle aperçu le jeune Kent de l'autre côté du corridor. Clark adossait au mur se leva aussitôt un léger sourire accroché aux lèvres. Dawn lui répondit du même sourire avant de s'avancer vers lui. L'espace les séparant semblait interminable, et lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent l'un devant l'autre la timidité sembla gagner sur le reste.

- Salut, débuta Clark.

- Re, continua Dawn en ne le quittant plus des yeux. Clark détourna la tête avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers la jeune fille poursuivant.

- On vient de se quitter il n'y a même pas deux heures...

- Je sais, fit-elle doucement. C'est bête on ne devrait pas être embrassé… euh je veux dire embarrassé, rectifia aussitôt la jeune Mills. Clark eut un sourire tandis que la jeune fille se pestait intérieurement.

- Et tu ris de mes bêtises.

- Tu es nerveuse... je suis juste soulagé de constater que je ne suis pas le seul. Dawn leva une épaule.

Le jeune homme lui fit un furtif sourire avant de poser une main sur sa joue avançant son visage vers le sien.

- Mr Kent, réprimanda une voix grave. Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent.

Ils se retournèrent vers Mr Aaron qui avait apparu devant eux. Dawn le foudroya du regard. Ce crétin venait de tout gâché. Il s'avança alors reprenant,

- Est ce que vous tentiez d'embrassé Mlle Mills, ici présente ?

Clark cilla, c'était pourtant évident.

- Euh non, ajouta t-il toutefois. Mr Aaron posa son regard sur la jeune Mills où la main de Clark reposait toujours sur sa joue. Il la retira aussitôt enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

- C'est la bonne attitude à avoir, affirma Mr Aaron d'un hochement de tête. Surtout qu'en vous vous y prenez devant mon bureau. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers la pièce où le proviseur adjoint venait justement de sortir.

- Ouai, fit Clark dans sa barbe. Dawn eut un sourire amusé.

- Mlle Mills. La jeune fille sursauta derechef. Dans mon bureau, ajouta t-il avant d'y rentrer de nouveau.

Clark eut un regard désolé.

- Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il est pire que Big Brother et c'est juste un contrôle de routine, affirma-t-elle avant de se diriger vers l'intérieur du bureau.

- Alors…, continua Clark la retenant par la main. On se retrouve plus tard ?

- C'est promis, déclara-t-elle d'un sourire. Le jeune Kent s'avança de nouveau vers la jeune Mills.

- Pas dans mon établissement, s'égosilla Mr Aaron. Dawn et Clark se distancèrent mécontent avant de reprendre chacun leur route.

La jeune Mills rentra dans la pièce, elle referma la porte derrière elle avant de se poster devant le bureau. Après quelques secondes Mr Aaron leva la tête vers elle.

- Asseyez-vous.

Dawn s'exécuta. Il fronça alors les sourcils la regardant plus longuement.

- C'est bizarre il y a un truc de changer sur vous.

- Non je suis aussi charismatique que d'habitude.

Mr Aaron leva un sourcil avant de reposer son regard sur les feuilles qu'il étudiait avant son arrivait.

- Vous êtes beaucoup moins pipelette.

- Si vous voulez je peux parler...

- Non ça ira, affirma t-il relevant aussitôt la tête.

- Toutefois…, reprit-elle.

Le proviseur roula des yeux songeant qu'il aurait du se taire.

- Je tiens à vous signalez que ce n'était pas le moment opportun pour me demander de venir dans votre bureau.

- Je n'y peux rien, vous et votre petit ami vous êtes installé juste derrière ma porte.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? , questionna t-il.

- Petit ami, répéta-t-elle. Vous et votre petit ami ça sonne bien, affirma-t-elle en reportant son regard sur l'homme présent devant elle.

- Oui, fit le proviseur en la regardant comme si il craignait pour sa santé mentale.

- C'est vrai que maintenant Clark est mon petit ami, reprit-elle. C'est cool.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? Vous souffrez de dédoublement de la personnalité. Il me semblait que Mr Kent et vous étiez ensemble depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant.

Dawn eut un léger rire. Mr Aaron la regarda dubitatif.

- Si vous vous demandez c'est quoi ça. C'est un sourire. Mais ça ne m'étonne pas que ne vous sachiez pas c'est quoi le bonheur.

- C'est juste bizarre de le voir déteindre sur vous. Vous êtes sûre que ça va.

- Tout va bien à pars que je frôle le bonheur et que je ne suis pas équipée pour.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait ,reprit le proviseur adjoint.

Puis Mr Aaron la regarda silencieusement avant que Dawn roule des yeux assurant,

- Là vous êtes en train de vous réjouir pour moi.

- Non, ajouta t-il se redressant.

- Si, déclara t-il avant de reprendre, alors pourquoi m'avez-vous appelez ?

- A mes dépends ça sera une dose de bonheur en plus pour vous mais votre punition est levé plus de serpillère, de nettoyage et j'en passe, à la fin des cours. Dawn ferma lourdement les yeux.

- Merci mon Dieu.

- Mr Aaron suffira, ajouta t-il en se levant. Maintenant excusez moi je dois...

- Martyriser d'autre élève innocent oui je sais, déclara-t-elle se levant à son tour. Je m'en vais donc de ce pas retrouvé... mon petit ami.

- C'est ça, reprit-il amusé.

**Crater Lake**

Certains cours de la matinée étant annulés Dawn s'était rendu au Crater Lake. Elle tenait à inaugurer en quelques sortes cet endroit. Ça ne devait pas seulement être un lieu où elle s'y rendait lorsque tout allait mal. Enfaite elle voulait que ça change. Cette montée d'optimisme lui donna étrangement envie de se moquer d'elle-même. Et pourtant c'était bien son but… que tout change. Elle s'assied alors sur le ponton observant durant de long instant la surface tranquille du lac, ses écouteurs aux oreilles. Ces paysages étaient rares à trouver à Los Angeles. Des paysages si naturels et si beaux à la fois. Dans ses pensées et emporté par la voix de James Morrison elle n'entendit pas les pas qui se dirigeaient vers elle. La jeune fille ressentit la présence de cette personne… différemment… juste avant que les planches du ponto ne grincent sous son poids. La jeune Mills retira ses écouteurs avant de se retourner.

Devant elle un homme grand qui malgré la cinquantaine que lui donnait son apparence avait d'assez long cheveux, il portait un long manteau ainsi que des gants - malgré la saison – le tout assombrit par ses vêtements.

- Bonjour Mlle Mills.

La jeune fille se leva un faible sourire aux lèvres, au bout de quelques semaines elle s'était habitué au fait que dans une ville aussi petite que Smallville tout le monde se connaisse. Cependant l'homme en face d'elle ne semblait pas venir de la petite ville, toutefois son visage lui disait quelque chose… comme une impression de déjà vu.

- En effet Dawn Mills et a qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda-t-elle en lui tendant une poignet de main.

L'homme regarda la main de la jeune fille et sourit.

- Qui songerait que dans une poignet de main si innocente et qu'une main si délicate puisse apprendre autant de chose.

Dawn se raidit sur place cachant son malaise. Instinctivement elle mit ses mains dans ses poches gardant un instant le silence.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous…

La jeune Mills s'interrompit subitement ses yeux se fixèrent subitement sur l'homme face à elle partagé entre la crainte et le ressentiment.

- C'est très impression, reprit l'homme d'un faible sourire. Mais, gant ou pas permettez moi de ne pas accepter votre poignet de main… je me présente-…

- Lionel Luthor, répondit Dawn à sa place.

- En effet, reprit-il admiratif. On ne peut pas dire que c'est bien difficile même dans une petite ville comme Smallville de connaitre mon identité.

Dawn eut un sourire nerveux.

- J'en ai une autre pour vous d'identité le cinglé de maître chanteur.

- On progresse, affirma t-il, assurément vous êtes très forte.

- Ce n'est pas un jeu… et ce n'est pas un test.

- Au contraire si c'est un test permanent. D'ailleurs je suis venu en prendre des nouvelles notamment celle que j'effectue sur vous…

- Lâchement.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention de dissimuler mon identité. C'est votre père qui a jugé juste de ne pas vous le révélé afin de vous protéger. Il eut un rire poursuivant,

- Vous serez d'accord avec moi c'est d'une niaiserie.

Dawn le toisa du regard,

- Je vois que votre père vous a caché quelques...détails mais je suis enfin ravie de faire votre connaissance. La jeune fille recula d'un pas. Ils avaient dit vrai vous êtes ravissante.

- Que me voulez-vous ?... encore.

Prenant une pause, il la fixa.

- Prendre des nouvelles et surtout faire la connaissance de cette talentueuse jeune femme qui...juste par le toucher et de préférence par une poignet de main peut pendant une fraction de seconde être dans la peau de son interlocuteur et connaître ses plus noirs secrets ou les plus embarrassants.

- Vous voudriez peut-être essayé, affirma Dawn lui tendant de nouveau sa main. Il eut un sourire avant de reprendre.

- Vous n'imaginait pas ça possible… mais il semblerait que votre liste de performance surnaturelle ne s'arrête pas à là.

Dawn soupira longuement tandis qu'il poursuivit,

- Il semblerait si j'ai bien comprit que par la seule présence d'une personne vous pouvez sentir ses sentiments sur le moment, en surface comme une sorte d'aura qu'elle dégagerait.

- Je vois que vous êtes bien informer mais la prochaine fois pour faire plus cour dites simplement que vous savez que je suis une empatte.

- Je n'irai pas jusqu'à là parce que c'est bien plus qu'une simple empathie, oui cela va beaucoup plus loin c'est un pouvoir. Rendez vous compte pendant l'espace d'un instant vous êtes capable de vous dirigez dans la peau de votre interlocuteur et cela est loin d'être au sens figuré. Je pencherai plus vers une empathie mêlée d'une contagion émotionnelle.

Dawn eut un rictus.

- Vous croyez tout savoir de moi mais vous n'avez rien fait d'autre qu'apprendre par cœur mon dossier médical Monsieur Luthor.

- C'est ce que vous imaginez Mademoiselle Mills. Dawn soupira anxieuse, prenant son courage à deux mains elle questionna.

- Dans ce cas je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous n'avez pas voulut me serrer la main… vous portez des gants pourtant ?

- Ne sait-on jamais ! Méfiance est mère de prudence, non ?

- Et qu'avez vous a caché Mr Luthor, pour avoir peur de donner une poignet de main à une lycéenne ?

- Peut-être la même chose que vous ? Cette mission qui vous a été donné il y a maintenant deux mois de cela et dont avec vos capacités d'empathie devrait être déjà régler depuis bien longtemps.

Dawn le regarda et sourit.

- Mon père a sûrement dut vous dire que Clark était la seule personne avec qui je n'arrivais pas à lire les sentiments, ni à connaitre les secrets.

- Vous devrez donc vous débrouillez avec d'autre moyen. Il semblerait que Clark et vous soyez à présent très proches, ne se confit-il jamais ?

- Non jamais et d'où vous vient ses sources Mr Luthor ? Lionel sourit à son tour.

- Mlle Mills savez vous déjà ce que cache M. Kent ?

- Non, poursuivit elle d'un calme presque effrayant.

- Vous mentez.

Dawn eut un rire qui se voulait décontracter.

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fou de la charité !

- Vous avez intérêt à dire la vérité Mlle Mills... car se serait vraiment bête si vous vous étiez éprise du jeune Kent. En la personne de Clark ça serait vraiment regrettable. Et vous ainsi que lui souffririez de ces nouvelles révélations, prévenu t-il d'une voix sereine. Dawn dissimula un frisson.

- Pour que nous souffrions il faudrait déjà que vous découvriez un jour un quelconque secret, poursuivit Dawn.

La remarque de la jeune fille le refroidit.

- S'il arrivait que votre père et vous ne trouviez pas son secret. D'énorme problème tomberez sur vous et - par erreur bien sûre - il se pourrait que cette histoire arrive aux oreilles de Clark et alors qu'est ce que le jeune Kent penserait de son ange de petite amie.

- Je pense que vous oubliez quelque chose Mr Luthor, si cette histoire arrivait comme vous le dites accidentellement aux oreilles de Clark, il serait aussi qui a été le cinglé derrière toute cette affaire et il ne se priverait pas de le racontez à ses parents et..., continua-t-elle avançant d'un pas vers Lionel, qui dit parent dit... Martha Kent, poursuivit elle amusée. C'est dingue je ne l'aurais jamais cru mais vous avez un cœur… pauvre Martha je la plains, mais heureusement qu'elle est déjà… mariée, qui plus est à un homme formidable.

- Vous n'avez pas été engagé pour donner votre avis sur l'entourage de Clark ni à m'épier…

- En effet je n'ai pas été engagé pour ça… parce que je n'ai jamais été engagé du tout. Mr Luthor la nuance est dans le fait que vous m'avez menacé…

- Est-ce que je me trompe où à travers la révélation de cette affaire aux parents de Clark vous tentez de me menacez ?

- Oh on se comprend Martha pourrait seulement - par erreur bien sûre - découvrir la pression que vous maintenez sur une jeune lycéenne et j'en connais déjà assez sur vous Monsieur Luthor pour savoir que vous ne prendriez pas se risque.

Lionel la regarda d'un visage impassible alors qu'elle continuait,

- Mr Luthor je m'aperçois bien que vous êtes un homme plein de secrets. Dawn songea _"S'il part dans la prochaine minute c'est qu'il est effrayer par ce que je pourrais découvrir"._

- D'après vous est ce vous ou moi qui est le plus à perdre dans toute cette histoire Mlle Mills. J'espère juste que vous m'avez dit la vérité et que vous ne connaissait pas son secret.

Dawn eut un faible sourire ressemblant davantage à un rictus.

- Vous ne me ferez pas de mal. Vous avez besoin de moi je le sais...

- Oui en effet.

- Et je ne pense pas que Clark soit un rat de laboratoire pour lui faire subir cela.

- Subir quoi ? , questionna Lionel intéressait.

- Summerholt, prononça la jeune Mills si doucement qu'elle pria un instant que la vieillesse de son visiteur eut par chance fatigué ses oreilles.

- Hé bien, reprit-il les yeux brillants d'un nouvel éclat. Vous connaissez Summerholt ?

Elle détourna le regard un instant poursuivant doucement.

- Je le rêve chaque nuit depuis plus d'un mois. J'ai cru que c'était juste un cauchemar à ne pas prendre au sérieux mais qui pourtant tourne en boucle sans cesse. Aucune recherche ne même à quoi que ce soit lorsqu'on cherche des informations de cette entreprise expérimentale. Mais, elle releva les yeux vers lui déclarant, tout en vous cri Summerholt. Vous êtes Summerholt. Je n'ai pas rêvé j'ai déjà vu ce bâtiment.

- Ça se pourrait, fit-il en s'avançant un peu plus vers le ponton. Je dois avouer, reprit-il en observant l'étendu du lac, que vous m'impressionnez. Rêver d'un endroit où vous avez sûrement jamais posé les pieds. Vous vous souciez véritablement du jeune Kent apparemment. Il y a donc plus de chance pour que vous me cachiez la vérité. Ça ne serait pas difficile à vérifié Mlle Mills alors faites très attention à ce que vous faites… à ce que vous dites… et au choix que vous tentez de prendre. A présent que vous savez qui je suis vous ne pourrez plus dire que je me cache derrière une étiquette qui n'est pas la mienne. Si votre père m'a permit il y a quelques mois de cela de vous utilisez à mes fins personnelles c'est sûrement parce qu'il était persuadé que vous étiez capable de percer le secret de Mr Kent.

Dawn se tordit les doigts, soucieuse. Il se retourna alors vers elle reprenant d'une voix qui résonné presque comme des chaleureux conseils.

- Au revoir Mlle Mills, prenez soin de vous et… passez le bonjour à votre père.

Sur ce l'homme prit tranquillement congés. Retournant vers cette Mercedes noir qui l'attendait à l'entré du lac.

Dawn frissonna derechef. Elle avait essayé de le cacher devant Lionel mais elle avait eu peur. Faire face à son maitre chanteur avez relevé du défit. Elle en avait une boule au ventre et du mal à respirer. Une peur angoissante qui ne finissait pas de monter.

Maintenant tout s'expliquer, le maître chanteur, Lionel, connaissait Clark par le biais de son fils. Son père aurait du lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Lionel Luthor. A présent de nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Si Lionel s'était déplacé en personne peut-être que son besoin de savoir toute la vérité était devenue pressant. A présent qu'était-elle sensé faire ? Tout dire à Clark ? Parler à son père ? Tout en cet instant lui semblait flou. Peut-être qu'après tout Clark comprendrait. Peut-être qu'il lui pardonnerait. Ne fallait-il pas mieux le prévenir du danger qu'elle avait découvert en la personne de Lionel. Il lui semblait que les problèmes s'accumulés sans ce résoudre. Elle devait retrouver Clark… les mots viendraient tout seul. Du moins elle l'espérait. Observant sa montre elle se dit qu'elle ne devait plus perdre une seconde. La jeune fille tourna une dernière fois son regard vers le lac toujours calme devant pourtant tant de trouble. Décidément cet endroit était vraiment néfaste.

**Chez les Mills**

Dawn entra chez elle avec empressement. Et pourtant enfin arriver dans sa maison, toute l'incertitude qu'elle avait ressenti envers cette décision n'en fut pourtant pas plus dissiper à l'arriver. Au contraire même son élants'en était allé faisant place à d'autres doutes, tout autant important à prendre en compte que les précédemment. C'était si dure de se décider… d'évaluer qu'elle vie… qu'elle décision devait-elle prendre pour épargner tel ou tel personne de s'inquiéter. Ses pas pourtant lents se rendaient malgré tout en direction du bureau de son père. Sa tête allait exploser face à autant d'indécision et pourtant il fallait qu'elle en parle à Clark… ou à son père. Elle devait faire un choix. Elle devait se décider… elle devait choisir ! Alors qu'elle avançait dans le couloir une porte s'ouvrit. Mr Mills qui était en pleine lecture d'un document leva sa tête apercevant sa fille.

- Angel que fais-tu ici ? Tu devrais être en cour à cette heure-ci je me trompe. Dawn ouvrit la bouche prête à parler à son père. L'homme l'interrompit avant même qu'elle ne débute,

- C'est bien que tu sois là enfaite il faut que toi et moi on discute, affirma t-il avant de retourner dans la pièce par où il venait de sortir. Dawn se rendit compte après quelques instants qu'elle s'était enfaite arrêté depuis plusieurs minutes déjà devant son bureau.

- Tu rentre plus tôt que prévu avais tu hâte de parler de l'incident de ce matin avec moi.

Dawn ne releva pas sa remarque respirant profondément.

- Pa' j'aurais besoin de te parler…

- En effet et moi aussi. Tu me feras le plaisir de me laisser débuter étant donné que tu t'es enfui comme une voleuse ce matin. Ferme la porte, affirma t-il durement.

A peine la porte close la jeune fille se retourna lentement vers son paternel. A vrai dire elle s'attendait à ce que son père lui hurle en pleine figure, qu'il l'injure, que des objets volent dans la pièce bref qu'au pire il la gifle. Mais au contraire il fit preuve d'un calme qui l'angoissa davantage. Il se força à arrêter de faire les cent pas dans son bureau avant de s'avancer avec vivacité vers sa fille. La pression monta…

- Dawn qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Ce garçon a passé toute la nuit avec toi.

La jeune fille baissa légèrement la tête, en réalité ce n'était pas spécialement ce sujet qu'elle voulait aborder. Il y avait bien plus grave et pourtant elle avait l'impression que son père ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'ils n'auraient pas réglé toute cette histoire.

Mr Mills soupira.

- J'en étais sûr… j'en étais sûr. Ça devait arriver tu étais beaucoup trop proche de lui.

- On a juste dormi ensemble.

- Bien sûre que vous avez juste dormi ensemble ! C'est déjà bien assez. Il n'y avait même pas d'autre situation à envisager n'est ce pas Angel ?

Dawn se raidit sur place avant de poursuivre,

- Papa tu te trompe à son sujet il n'est pas comme tu le pense. Son père eut un rictus.

- Tu es tombée amoureuse de lui ça t'a enlevé toute objectivité et toute rationalité. Alors ne vient pas me dire ce qui est bon ou pas pour toi.

Dawn respira profondément elle voulu ajouter quelque chose mais hésita refermant la bouche. Son père se tourna de nouveau vers elle.

- C'est donc vrai n'est-ce pas… tu es amoureuse de lui ?

- Je… (pause) Papa je suis désolée.

- Je me moque de tes excuses, s'énerva son père. Tu ne vois pas que tu te fais du mal. Comment tu peux être aussi bête ? Dawn j'avais confiance en toi.

La jeune fille crut explosée.

- Et quand dis-moi ? Quand as-tu eut réellement confiance en moi ? Parce que rien… même pas une seule minute depuis que nous sommes à Smallville j'en ai eut l'impression papa. Tout ce que je sais je le dois à moi et à moi seule.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire ? , questionna-t-il avec méfiance.

- Si je suis là maintenant c'est parce que Lionel Luthor est venu me voir mais tu es tellement obnubiler par Clark que tu ne t'en serais même pas rendu compte si tu n'avais pas vu Clark sortir de ma chambre ce matin.

- Quoi mais pourquoi n'as-tu rien dis ?

- Et toi tu me l'as dit quand c'est lui qui est venu te voir ! Tu m'as dit qui nous faisait subir tout ça durant ces derniers mois. Elle eut un rire nerveux avant de poursuivre,

- Qu'Est-ce que j'ai du paraître sotte quand cet homme est venu se présenter à moi... en connaissant absolument tout de ma vie, tout de mes actions. C'est fou ce que j'ai du être maligne quand t-il m'a menacé et...

- Dawn dit moi qu'il ne t'a pas touché ? , questionna-t-il d'une voix sombre.

- Bien Sûre que non il a besoin de moi... je le sais..., dit-elle avec force. Il m'a juste menacé. Il voulait s'assurer que je ne connaissais pas le secret de Clark et il a dit surtout vouloir faire ma connaissance.

- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? , fit son père soudainement soucieux. Dawn crut remarquer comme une peur virant subitement à l'angoisse sur le visage de son père. Dawn secoua légèrement la tête avançant vers son père.

- Mais… mais tu dois réagir papa il… il veut enfermer Clark dans un laboratoire. C'est complètement... inhumain.

Elle respira profondément avant d'avancer de nouveau d'un pas vers sa direction.

- S'il te plait rends-toi compte une minute. Et si j'étais à sa place ?

Son père la fixa longuement. Elle en eut des frissons dans le dos, avant qu'il ne reprenne après un temps de réflexion.

- Dawn je vais te poser une question essentielle et je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement. Dawn avala sa salive.

- Connais-tu le secret de ce garçon ? La jeune Mills se redressa subitement.

- Ce n'est donc que ça qui t'intéresse. Je te dis que ce cinglé peut enfermer Clark et toi tu…

- Dawn répond moi ! La jeune Mills secoua négativement de la tête poursuivant,

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je connais son secret ?

- Tu te mets à le protéger d'une manière abusive mais surtout Lionel Luthor ne se serait pas déplacé en personne s'il ne pensait pas que tu puisses être au courant. Alors s'il te plait Dawn dis moi la vérité.

- Non, dit elle sèchement.

- Dawn connaît tu le secret de Clark Kent ?

- Je viens de te répondre à l'instant.

Son père soupira, il avait cet air alarmé qu'il affectionnait lorsqu'il songeait que tout aller mal. Il s'avança vers sa fille avant de poser ses mains sur ses épaules poursuivant,

- Dawn notre famille est en danger et toi aussi, ma fille.

La jeune fille se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse elle ne pouvait pas trahir Clark mais sa famille alors. Elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie s'ils leur arrivaient quelque chose. L'un comme pour l'autre. Cette décision à prendre était beaucoup trop dure pour une fille de seulement 17 ans.

- Non papa je ne connais pas son secret..., mentit la jeune Mills.

Son père la fixa dans les yeux de son regard perçant, Dawn eut l'étrange sensation qu'il essayait d'extraire ces pensées de son crâne.

- Papa on pourra toujours trouver une solution pour la famille je te jure. Son père la relâcha se remettant à parcourir la pièce.

- Il n'y a rien à faire. C'est beaucoup trop tard Dawn. Il s'arrêta subitement l'observant de nouveau il reprit,

- Si tu ne connais pas son secret alors il n'y a plus rien à faire c'était là notre dernière espoir.

- Mais de quoi tu parle ? Elle eut un rire nerveux qui lui sembla presque hystérique à ses propres oreilles avant qu'elle ne reprenne,

- Parce que tu comptais aller dire à Lionel ce qu'il souhaitait savoir sur Clark et le laisser l'emmener après tout ce que je t'ai dit sur ces intentions. Son père ne répondit pas. Le silence la crispa davantage.

- Oh non papa dis moi que je rêve !

- Dawn !

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire, vous ne toucherez pas à un seul cheveu de Clark je peux te l'assurer, ajouta-t-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Dawn !

- Non papa ! Je te dis qu'un innocent va peut-être finir dans un laboratoire et c'est à ça que tu penses.

- Dawn si ce garçon est recherché par Lionel c'est sûrement qu'il cache quelque chose.

- C'est dingue comme en l'espace de quelques secondes le maître chanteur secret parvient soudainement à acquérir une identité.

- Mon ange tu es trop jeune pour-...

- Savoir c'est quoi aimer. Désolée de te décevoir pa' mais si j'ai pu savoir ce que voulait réellement dire le mot "aimer" ce n'aura été qu'avec lui. Alors ne me dis pas… ne me dit pas que je ne sais pas ce que s'est qu'aimer quand toi tu n'en as même pas la moindre idée.

- Tu te trompes. Dawn renifla poursuivant avec hargne.

- Et pourquoi ça ne serait pas possible ? Pourquoi moi aussi je n'aurais pas le droit d'aimer ? ajouta Dawn avec mépris. Est ce que pour toi l'idée que quelqu'un puisse m'aimer est improbable à ce point ?

- Bien Sûre que non Dawn je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais penses tu vraiment que ce garçon tienne réellement à toi ? Tu n'arrive même à percevoir ses sentiments comment pourrais tu le savoir.

- Je te signale que des millions de gens se marient chaque jour sans avoir mon don et s'en sorte très bien pour autant. Lorsque tu as épousé maman était tu certain qu'elle t'aimerait toujours, que vous alliez finir votre vie ensemble…

- Non mais toi tu es-…

- Différente, l'interrompit Dawn avec une soudaine douceur. Elle posa une main sur son front reprenant en respirant profondément,

- J'étais venu ici dans le but que toi et moi trouvions une solution pour que Lionel ne nous face plus de mal. Que le jeune homme, avec qui, tu m'as vu tant de fois discuté… qui est même venu dîner ici ,en acceptant de répondre à toutes tes questions, n'avait rien avoir avec tes fréquentations qui nous ont conduit aujourd'hui à fuir de Californie. Mais non tu refuses encore… tu te voiles la face… pourquoi ne veux tu pas comprendre que Clark ne ferait pas de mal à une mouche.

- Angel tu ne comprends pas…

- Toi qui a une fille qui ne ressemble pas au commun des mortels pourquoi n'arrive tu pas à te mettre à la place de ses parents. Lorsque Mr et Mme Kent connaitront les épreuves par lesquels leur fils aura du traverser ils en mourront de chagrin.

- Pourquoi as-tu tant l'impression que Clark subira autant de souffrance ? ,reprit son père aussitôt.

- Je le ressens au fond de moi.

- Peut-être que Lionel en fin de compte ne lui veut pas de mal ,déclara t-il.

- Ça serait se voiler la face. Toutes ces manigances, toutes ces pratiques infractueuses. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Papa le labo où ils veulent l'emmener s'appelle "Summerholt" une entreprise spécialisé dans l'expérimentation humaine qu'il dissimule derrière des pratiques conventionnelles. Vivre comme ça n'est pas une vie tu peux en être sûr.

Son père respira profondément avant de reprendre d'une voix sombre,

- Tu es consciente Angel que… si ce n'est pas lui, ça sera sûrement toi. Ça a été d'abord des menaces sur la famille mais lorsque Lionel s'est rendu compte que son test, comme il l'appelle, n'avançait pas assez rapidement. Les menaces se sont spécifiquement tourné vers toi… si il n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur Clark il se contentera de toi et crois moi il est bien assez épaté par ce que tu es capable de faire pour le délaisser afin de s'orienté entièrement vers toi.

Dawn avala sa salive anxieuse.

- Je suis désolé pour ses parents… mais à choisir je choisis de te sauver toi.

La jeune Mills baissa la tête son front se marqua d'un sentiment d'indécision avant de reprendre d'une voix où elle tentait de dissimuler des tremblements.

- Tant qu'à choisir je... je le choisi lui.

- Tu serais prête à risquer ta vie pour lui Angel. Mais tu as perdu la tête !

- Peut-être est-il amené à faire des choses bien plus importantes que ce dont je suis capable.

- Et tu serais prête à te sacrifier pour des simples soupçons ? Je t'interdis ne serait ce que d'y penser, affirma son père. Dawn détourna la tête avant de se rendre de nouveau vers la porte du bureau.

- Angel !

Dawn s'immobilisa avant de reprendre.

- Je retourne en cour pa'. Si tu me cherche je serais au lycée.

- Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtise.

- Je vais être en retard je dois y aller, ajouta-t-elle posant sa tête sur la porte du bureau.

- Dans ce cas je t'attendrais ici… Ne tarde pas, ajouta t-il d'une voix tendue.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre en proie à une lutte contre elle-même avant de sortir du bureau.

**Smallville High School**

Après sa conversation avec son père la concentration de la jeune Mills avait bien du mal à se fixer sur ce que pouvait bien dire les professeurs. Ses pensées s'étaient arrêté à la réaction inouïe qu'avait eut son père à l'entente de tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir sur le sort qui était réservé à Clark. Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers son propre sort. Etait ce des vrais menaces qu'avaient proliférés Lionel Luthor au sujet de sa propre incarcération à Summerholt ou juste un moyen de faire pression sur son père ?

Il était vrai que cette empathie qu'elle possédait avait paru l'intéresser mais pourtant elle avait bien perçut que son attention était principalement tourné vers Clark. Et si ce rêve qui la perturbait toutes les nuits n'avaient rien avoir avec lui… et si au contraire ça la concerné, elle. Clark disparaissait au bout de quelques secondes et si l'apparition de son père dans son rêve qui lui disait être désolé était dans le sens qu'il avait tout fait pour lui venir en aide…

Les cours étaient maintenant fini depuis plusieurs minutes et la jeune Mills sur le parking attendait le jeune Kent il fallait définitivement qu'elle lui parle. Elle lui dirait la vérité elle lui dirait que Lionel exercé une pression sur elle depuis de longues semaines maintenant afin d'avoir connaissance de son secret. Si elle lui révélait toute la vérité Lionel n'aurait plus de moyen de pression sur elle. Il fallait qu'elle éclaire la situation aux yeux de tous afin que Clark sache à quoi s'attendre avec Lionel qui bien que tapit dans le noir était pourtant bien présent. Dawn respira profondément, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment il allait le prendre, la haïrait-il ? Il y aurait de quoi…

Et son retard qui la stressé davantage. Elle se mit de nouveau nerveusement à se tordre les doigts, se mettant à faire les cents pas devant sa Mustang. Pourquoi fallait-il que sa journée coup de cœur soit aussi catastrophique ? Ne pouvait elle pas avoir une journée comme tout le monde sans qu'on la menace, sans qu'on la harcèle pour quoi que ce soit, sans qu'on la supplie de faire un choix convenable pour tous, qu'on la pousse à divulguer un secret qui pourrait conduire la vie de l'homme qu'elle aimait vers un destin qui ne se réduirait qu'à une surface de quatre mètre carré sur quatre. Elle voulait juste aller au lycée sans qu'un cinglé lui dise de veillé sur elle, de voir son petit ami sans que son père lui dise qu'il était inimaginable qu'ils puissent s'aimer. En cet instant seul l'étreinte des bras de Clark lui ferait le plus grand bien. Elle s'immobilisa reportant son attention sur le grand bâtiment du lycée.

- Mais où est ce qu'il est encore ?

. . .

Le jeune Kent après son cour de sport, avait rangé le matériel avant que le professeur ne ferme le gymnase pour le weekend. Sur ce, ces camarades de classe et lui-même se rendirent en direction de la sortie afin de se rendre à leur vestiaire. Clark entendit résonnait l'horloge annonçant la fin des cours. Il eut un sourire à la vision de rejoindre la jeune Mills, mais alors qu'il contournait les gradins il entendit une voix l'interpellait.

Le jeune Kent se retourna,

- Oh Lana, fit-il avec gêne. Salut.

- Salut, reprit-elle.

- Euh Lana je suis désolé mais je dois-…

- J'aurais voulu te parler Clark. Ça remonte déjà à quelques jours…

- Oui mais-…

- S'il te plait l'autre fois dans le parking on a encore une fois pas pu parlé avec l'arrivé de Lex alors aujourd'hui j'aurais vraiment aimé qu'on discute. Ça ne durera qu'une seconde après tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux.

Clark affirma de la tête continuant,

- Bien okay alors je t'écoute.

- Super, reprit-elle d'une voix pourtant nerveuse. Si tu savais comme j'aurais tellement de chose à te dire… des choses importantes pour moi et que je voudrais te faire part… mais je sais aujourd'hui qu'il faut que j'avance. Tu m'aiderais à le faire Clark si tu pouvais ?

- Bien sûre, assura t-il perplexe.

- Bien alors je vais te poser une question et je veux que tu me répondes sincèrement.

Clark affirma de nouveau de la tête.

- Est ce qu'il t'est déjà arriver de regretter quelque chose si fort que tu ferais n'importe quoi pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

- Oui à de nombreuses reprises mais bien des choses ne dépendent pas de ce que notre cœur nous dicte.

Lana piétina sur place, embarrassée, avant de poursuivre.

- Je crois que tu pense vrai. La jeune Lang fit une pause avant de reprendre,

- Enfaite Clark j'ai… j'ai eu faux sur toute la ligne. Depuis le début je me suis plantée. Au sujet de nous, au sujet de Whitney, au sujet de ce que je voulais. J'ai eu des sentiments pour toi Clark, j'en ai toujours et j'en aurai encore...

Clark la regarda ahuris. Il appréhenda aussitôt cette discussion et pourtant ce qui l'avait tant souhaité entendre depuis plus de deux mois non depuis plus de deux ans s'accomplissait aujourd'hui devant ses yeux. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul,

- Lana... j'ai... je suis-...

- De l'eau à couler sous les ponts depuis. J'ai été avec Whitney et toi avec Dawn en qui je sais que tu as tenu.

Ces dernières paroles résonnèrent dans la tête du jeune fermier.

- En qui j'ai tenu, répéta t-il inconsciemment.

_Le temps au passé était-il approprié ?_ Sûrement pas il aimait Dawn plus que jamais auparavant. Lana était loin de savoir toute l'histoire et comment au moment où elle lui parlait son cœur était déchiré. Lana baissa la tête aux paroles instinctives de Clark.

- Je sais que tu as tourné la page depuis que nous sommes sorti ensemble et je comprendrai si... si tu me dis que ce n'est qu'une histoire qui appartient à ton passé.

Clark soupira détournant la tête. Lana le regardait,

- Pendant des mois toi et moi… il laissa sa phrase en suspens avant de poursuivre, puis tout d'un coup tu quittes Whitney et aujourd'hui te voilà devant moi à me dire tout ça. Je… je voudrais... je voudrais que tu me dises pourquoi ce revirement ?

- Si je devais te donner une raison je te dirais que ce sont les évènements de ces derniers temps. Ces derniers mois m'ont semblé insupportables. Tu étais là sans vraiment l'être parce que tu avais à présent Dawn dans ta vie. Alors j'ai tenté de m'effacer mais je la jalousais. Ce qui m'a fait ouvrir les yeux c'est aussi la mort du père de Whitney, on passe si souvent à côté de la vie qu'on passe ensuite son temps à regretter. Je ne veux pas te regretter. Je ne veux pas que je devienne juste ce que j'aurais pu être avec toi.

Elle fit une pause. Et lors de celle-ci des millions de choses traversèrent l'esprit de Clark. Il y avait tellement de chose que Lana ignorait à son sujet, en fin de compte toute cette histoire était-elle loyal ? Des regrets s'infiltrèrent en lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout se passe ainsi ? Pourquoi fallait-il que sa soit maintenant ? Pourquoi fallait-il que sa tombe sur lui ? Cette situation il aurait tout donné pour la vivre il avait de cela peu de temps… mais l'arrivé de Dawn dans sa vie avait tout bouleversé. Il lui sembla horrible comme la vie pouvait être cruelle. Elle était cruelle en vers Dawn, et en vers Lana en cet instant.

- Dawn, continua Lana. C'est elle qui m'a fait réaliser que je tenais plus que tout à toi. Je dois dire que lorsque tu aimes quelqu'un tu sens ce sentiment t'habité mais une voix en toi te dis que ce n'est pas aussi facile que cela. Clark eut un triste sourire.

- Elle avait donc vu juste.

Lana prit son menton dans ses mains afin qu'il l'a regarde. Ce geste le surprit.

- Je crois sincèrement que si tu ne ressentais pas... ne serait ce qu'un peu d'amour pour moi tu ne serais déjà plus là, fit-elle avec incertitude.

Clark ferma les yeux lourdement.

- Si c'était si simple, affirma t-il lentement.

- Alors explique-moi.

-...

- Tu es amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre... tu aimes encore Dawn ?

- J'ai... Il s'interrompu évitant le regard de la jeune fille.

- C'est donc ça !

- Lana je t'ai attendu… si tu savais comme je t'ai attendu mais… aujourd'hui.

- Je sais que tu éprouves encore quelque chose pour moi ,déclara t-elle.

- Ça ne devrait même pas rentrer en liste de compte.

- Et pourquoi pas ? Toi et moi ont à jamais fait que se croiser sans jamais réellement s'aimer.

- Tu ne pourras pas dire que je n'ai pas essayé, déclara Clark.

- Je le sais bien que ce sont mes choix qui nous conduisent à là aujourd'hui. Mais si tous les deux on prenait notre temps peut-être que cette fois ça marcherait.

Clark fronça les sourcils tandis que la jeune Lang s'avança d'un pas vers lui.

- Clark. Si il faut que tu ne partages pas tout de ta vie avec moi, si il faut que tu es des secrets que tu partages avec d'autre que moi, si il faut que malgré tout ça tu continues de rester mystérieux, pour qu'on soit enfin ensemble. Je serais d'accord pour mettre tout ça de côté.

- La… Lana tu ne comprends pas.

- Si au contraire je sais que si toi et moi on le veut vraiment ça marchera.

**_(Street Map - Athlete)_**

Il sembla au jeune homme qu'il avait déjà entendu ça quelque part, effectivement puisque Dawn lui avait dit la même chose à propos de Lana et de lui. Mais aujourd'hui était-ce ce qu'il voulait ? Que ça marche. Avait-il la volonté que tout ça mène à quelque part.

Lana posa une main sur sa joue,

- Clark n'oublie pas que je suis là pour toi. Clark secoua légèrement la tête.

- Je le sais, affirma t-il. Le jeune Kent en était persuadé Lana serait toujours là pour lui, d'ailleurs il l'avait toujours souhaité. Qu'advenait-il de ce qu'il souhaitait maintenant… et dès à présent.

Lana avança son visage du sien et posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes l'embrassant longuement. Le jeune homme ne trouva pas nécessaire de la repousser, assurément il se sentait paralysé. Peut-être parce qu'il hésitait. Devait-il hésitait ? Etait-il d'ailleurs en mesure d'hésité ? Il avait fait son choix. C'était Dawn son choix et personne d'autre. Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Qu'était-il en train de lui faire ?

Clark se recula aussitôt, son geste ne sembla pas apparaitre comme une opposition puisque Lana lui offrit un faible sourire. Clark en venait à se haïr. Dawn finirait-elle par avoir raison lorsqu'elle disait qu'il avait tendance à jouer avec Lana et elle. Clark recula de plusieurs pas secouant légèrement la tête de nouveau. Son geste le fit remarqué la présence de quelqu'un à l'entrée du gymnase. Son cœur en manqua un tandis qu'il lui parut que ses jambes flanchaient. A quelques mètre de là Dawn. _Oh non !_

Clark se senti désarçonné, ses mains lui semblèrent moites tandis que sa respiration en venait à ne plus existait. Dawn les avait vus.

Il observa le visage de la jeune Mills se figer en une stupeur presque compatissante. Pourtant en une seconde ses traits se détendirent pour les remplacer par des beaucoup plus impassibles, comme un détachement de la scène… comme une surprise réduite à un simple étonnement elle finit par se détourner de la situation se rendant de nouveau à la porte du gymnase. Lana regarda la jeune fille s'en aller ne sachant quoi penser,

- Dawn ! , s'écria Clark. Lana tourna son regard vers le jeune homme surprise. Le jeune fermier se mit à courir rattrapant la jeune millionnaire qui marchait d'un pas rapide,

- Dawn... je suis... je suis désolé.

- Je comprends que tu le sois Clark, d'ailleurs si tu savais comme je suis embarrassé pour toi.

- Dawn essaye de comprendre j'ai-...

La jeune fille se retourna brutalement vers le fermier,

- En effet Clark j'essaye de comprendre et crois moi que ça devient clair. Tu t'es bagarré comme je n'ai jamais vu personne le faire pour une fille, pour qu'au final tu la laisse s'en aller alors qu'elle t'avoue qu'elle tient à toi. Et… lorsque tu m'as choisi Clark c'est dingue mais ça me paraissait fou. Trop beau pour être vrai. Tu as devant toi une fille qui en quittant son petit ami t'avoue littéralement ses sentiments et toi te voilà qui me choisissait moi… Alors Clark je peux accepter ta décision, et puis même pendant qu'on y est l'approuvé mais s'il te plait ne me demande pas de comprendre ce qui est impossible à comprendre.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! , affirma Clark en manque de mot. Dawn eut un sourire mauvais avant de reprendre de nouveau son chemin vers la sortie.

- Quoi ! Il y a eut un coup de vent elle est tombée sur toi et vos lèvres se sont accidentellement touché.

- J'ai fait mon choix Dawn.

- Apparemment oui et c'était loin d'être moi… tu comptais me le dire quand ?

- Je t'assure c'est toi que j'ai choisi.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me choisisses… je ne veux plus que tu le fasses.

- C'est faux, déclara t-il la tirant par le bras afin qu'elle se retourne vers lui.

- Dorénavant fait ce que tu veux Clark je m'en fiche…, ajouta t-elle avant de le repousser. Tu m'avais promit et tu n'as pas tenu ta parole, alors aujourd'hui quoi que tu fasse je m'en moque ça ne compte plus pour moi.

- Non, décréta Clark.

Dawn respira profondément avant de poursuivre,

- Enfaite Kent soit on aime soit on n'aime pas, il n'y a pas d'autre choix... il n'y a pas d'entre deux et si tu oses me dire que tu n'avais pas voulu de se baiser je te jure que même si je dois me casser le poignet cette fois je t'envoi mon poing dans le ventre.

- Dawn je n'ai pas-...

- Tu aurais pu la repoussé Clark ! , s'écria Dawn anéanti.

Le calme étrange de la jeune Mills venait d'explosé en mille morceaux. Le jeune homme resta immobile, la fixant.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça. Je ne pleurais pas pour ça... pour ce comportement que tu as avec elle et avec moi. Pourquoi je verserais des larmes à un garçon qui n'en verse aucune pour moi, continua-t-elle reprenant de nouveau sa route. Les paroles de la jeune fille le blessèrent, il l'a suivit.

- Dawn !

- Lâche-moi Kent.

- Dawn je regrette je n'aurais pas du, déclara t-il. Je te promets que je me rattraperais ça ne reste qu'une faute de ma part.

Dawn sentit des larmes lui montait aux yeux pour la première fois depuis des années.

- Clark si tu savais comme en ce moment je me sens si mal.

- Dawn il n'y a pas que toi.

- Ah oui, fit-elle s'arrêtant à nouveau. Est ce que tu te sens si mal parce que tu te sens bête d'avoir cru que pour une fois ça serait différent... parce que quelqu'un daigné bien te laisser enfin ta chance ? Est ce que tu te sens mal parce que tu as l'impression que la personne qui est juste devant toi était la seule chose positive de la journée et qu'elle vient de tout gâcher ? Est-ce que tu as l'impression qu'à la seconde où je te parle tu te sens trahi de la pire manière alors que tu viens de remuer ciel et terre pour que vous restiez ensemble ? Viens-tu de t'opposer à ton père… Pour t'apercevoir au bout du compte qu'il avait vu juste ? Viens-tu de perdre le minimum de fierté qui te restait en un instant parce que je me suis dissimulée dans le gymnase pour embrasser un autre type ?

- Pardonne-moi, répéta Clark d'une voix vacillante.

- Non en faite en y repensant pourquoi sa serait différent mon dernier petit ami en date m'a laissé tomber pour une tout autre addiction ! ,dit-elle d'un triste sourire.

- Ce qui vient d'arriver n'est en aucun cas ta faute. J'ai-…

- Oui tu dois sûrement avoir raison. C'est ce que tu t'es dit quand tu embrassais Lang.

Clark ferma les yeux de rage.

- Je te remercie d'avoir prit le temps de retirer ta langue de sa bouche pour me le dire ,affirma-t-elle avec raideur. En y songeant un peu mieux un coup de couteau de plus ou un coup de couteau de moins ça me fera pas de mal en sachant déjà tous les coups que j'ai pu prendre en 17 belles et longues années !

Le jeune homme resta sur place accablé,

- Ne dis pas ça je sais que je viens d'agir comme le dernier des enfoirés mais s'il te plait Dawn écoute moi c'est… c'est toi que j'aime !

- Mais bon sang qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu faire au bon Dieu pour que tu ne comprennes pas que ce n'est pas ça de l'amour Clark... ce n'est pas de l'amour ! Tu ne m'aime pas.

Le jeune homme la regarda anéantit, Dawn détourna la tête luttant au maximum pour ne pas flancher. C'est alors que la douleur se manifesta, s'insinuant tel un serpent qui tente d'épuiser les moindres espoirs qui pouvait encore exister à travers cette journée. Dawn ne fut pas la seule à le ressentir en faite elle était dans chacun d'eux… présente mais d'une manière différente…

Dans les plus belles histoires d'amour il arrive que quelqu'un ou quelque chose viennent les séparés. Le plus fréquemment on parle de triangle amoureux. Si on tache de bien s'en rappeler, elles sont souvent la cause de jalousie. Dans ce cas on ne se demande jamais qu'arriveraient-ils… qu'adviendraient ils aux héros s'ils ne finissaient pas ensemble. Et comment ensuite reprendre le coure de son ancienne vie, comment continuer lorsque dans son cœur on commence à comprendre, qu'on ne peut plus retourner en arrière… Il y a des choses que le temps ne peut cicatriser, des blessures si profondes qu'elles se sont emparées de vous…

La porte du gymnase se fit entendre y laissant sortir la jeune Mills…

**_A suivre..._**

**-Elvy-**


	30. Il ne m'aurait fallu que toi

**Smallville High School**

La porte se referma derrière la jeune Mills qui venait de quitter le gymnase. Un silence tendu et pesant s'en suivit, perturbé par la respiration du jeune Kent. La jeune Lang observa Clark dos à elle. Il semblait regarder le sol avec concentration puis serra les poids comme se forçant pour lutter contre quelque chose qu'il avait envie de voir disparaître. Les pas de la jeune Lang se mêlèrent au seul bruit présent dans le gymnase qu'ils leur semblaient soudain immensément vide et lugubre. Après quelques minutes une voix s'éleva de nouveau.

- Clark, entendit le jeune homme derrière lui. Hors de lui Clark se retourna vers Lana. Son expression la bouleversa davantage. Il avait le visage d'un homme qui en voulait au monde en entier mais surtout à elle. Ces plats bégayements n'arrivèrent pas à adoucir le jeune Kent.

- Je ne-…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? , l'interrompit Clark d'une voix forte. Lana sursauta prise de cour. Tu as une alarme qui sonne dans ta tête chaque fois que je suis heureux avec une autre ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Je… Dawn et toi je ne savais pas que…

- Effectivement tu ne sais pas ! Qu'Est-ce je vais faire maintenant hein ? Tu m'explique.

- Clark tu aurais du me le dire d'entrer de jeu…

- Si au moins tu m'en avais laissé le temps ,déclara-t-il d'une voix grave. Et puis c'est loin d'être un jeu Lana. Je… je ne peux pas me passer de cette fille et… et… Il s'interrompit posant une main sur sa tête. Il répéta alors,

- Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant ?

- Clark…

- Écoute Lana… laisse moi. Je crains que tu en es fait bien assez pour aujourd'hui, assura-t-il avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Dawn sorti du gymnase et s'appuya sur un mur respirant profondément comme pour se chercher du courage. Elle sentit nécessaire de s'adosser littéralement ses jambes ne semblaient plus vouloir la tenir. Glissant le long du mur elle mit son visage dans ses mains.

- Pourquoi a t-il fallut qu'il fasse ça ? Pourquoi l'avoir embrasser ?

Son attitude lui échappait. Ce matin encore pourtant tout lui semblait clair. Mais là tout de suite elle avait juste envie qu'il disparaisse, que cette journée disparaisse et que tout ce qui avait pu se passer jusqu'à là aussi. S'il fallait qu'elle endure ça pour connaitre son secret. Elle préférait tout oublier dès à présent.

Des minutes s'écoulèrent qui lui parurent durer des heures. Ses mains glissèrent de son visage lorsqu'elle cru entendre des bruits en direction du gymnase. La jeune Mills se redressa aussitôt se dirigeant vers la sortie du lycée. Sans se retourner elle poussa la porte la conduisant au parking du lycée. Une fois dans sa voiture elle claqua la portière avec force avant d'enfouir de nouveau son visage dans ses mains. Elle se forçait de nouveau à ne pas pleurer, on l'avait toujours apprit que c'était la marque de fabrique des faibles et en cet instant rien… ni personne ne la traiterait de faible. Elle ne tarda pas dans les parages, voir Clark et Lana sortir du lycée ne l'aiderait pas à contenir son chagrin. Donc démarrant la voiture elle tâcha de s'enfuir le plus loin de cet enfer.

Clark observa la jeune Mills filait de l'enceinte du lycée avec une forte envie de crier sa colère. La rattrapée ne semblait pas être une bonne idée. Et pourtant il du faire preuve de toute la force présente en lui pour y parvenir. Il partit en super vitesse de l'établissement à son tour et arrivé à sa maison il s'arrêta donnant un violent coup de pied à un piquet bordant la grange. Sur ce, il ouvrit la porte avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

- Clark, débuta Martha, tu-… Elle s'interrompit observant l'attitude pressée de son fils.

- Clark, annonça cette fois son père qui s'était aperçu de son comportement.

Le jeune homme se retourna brièvement vers ses parents poursuivant,

- Faites comme si vous ne m'aviez pas vu… je vais bien.

Sur ce il monta les escaliers de quatre en quatre avant de claquer la porte de sa chambre. Faisant les cent pas il parcourait la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose pour rattraper son erreur, pour retrouver Dawn. Il ne pouvait pas à cause de ça… à cause lui… La perdre. Ça serait au dessus de ses forces. C'était trop rapide, ils ne méritaient pas ça… ils méritaient d'avoir leur chance. A tout problème une solution, il fallait juste… juste qu'il la trouve. Il s'assied près de son bureau posant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Dawn, murmura-t-il doucement.

Des frappes se firent entendre à la porte puis la voix de sa mère.

- Clark est-ce que je peux rentrer ?

- J'aimerais s'il te plait maman être seul !

- Ça ne sera pas long, affirma Martha ouvrant la porte. Clark respira profondément observant sa mère le détaillé soucieuse.

- Je vais bien, répéta-t-il alors.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de bien aller.

Clark renifla.

- Si je vais bien.

- Il sait passer quelque chose avec Dawn ?

A l'entende de son prénom Clark sentit son ventre se tordre.

- J'ai… Il s'interrompit puis serrant ses lèvres il ajouta, s'il te plait.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler ?

- C'est ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que… Il se redressa jetant un regard vers sa fenêtre il poursuivit plus lentement encore,

- Parce que je n'ai pas besoin de l'avis de quelqu'un d'extérieur à la situation pour savoir que c'est de ma faute… que tout est de ma faute.

Martha regarda son fils un long moment, hésitante. Elle se demandait s'il ne comptait plus parler ou si au contraire fallait-il qu'elle soit patiente ? La situation lui rappela lorsque Clark il n'y avait même pas quelques jours de cela lui avait avoué ses sentiments pour Dawn. Martha s'assied sur le rebord du lit de son fils tandis qu'il respira profondément avant de toutefois poursuivre.

- Maman je l'aime tellement… je ne veux pas qu'elle pense le contraire. Je me hais de lui avoir fait ça. Je souffre à cause de mon attitude, et j'ai mal parce que je sais que je l'ai déçu.

- Clark…

- La journée avait pourtant si bien commencé… alors pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ça se termine comme ça ? Dis moi pourquoi Dawn et moi ça ne fonctionnerait pas ?

Il regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre où la nuit pointait la lune au sommet du ciel reprenant,

- Maintenant je me sens encore plus misérable qu'avant parce qu'aujourd'hui je me retrouve seul… et sans elle.

**Centre de Smallville**

Dawn laissant sa voiture un peu plus loin c'était mise à parcourir les rues de Smallville. C'est fou comme aujourd'hui la ville lui paraissait immense. A chaque pas elle avait l'impression de s'éloigner un peu plus du lycée, un peu plus de sa maison et un peu plus de _lui_. Prenant son portable pour la énième fois depuis le début de la soirée, elle fit un numéro de mémoire avant de porter le cellulaire à son oreille. Elle attendit un long moment avant que le répondeur ne lui réponde de nouveau. Elle soupira s'apprêtant à raccrocher puis…

- Will tu m'énerve ! Pourquoi chaque fois qu'on a besoin de toi tu n'es jamais dans les parages ? Elle respira profondément poursuivant,

- Ben ça va faire la douzième fois que je t'appelle et vu que je n'ai laissé aucun message tu vas sûrement croire que c'est une cinglée qui te harcèle. A présent tu seras de quelle cinglée il s'agit: ta meilleure amie qui est en ce moment même au milieu de nulle part en sachant seulement qu'elle se trouve aux Etats Unis ou à Tchernobyl…

Elle eut un sourire triste avant de reprendre.

- Cesse de plaisanterie. Si je t'appelle c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi je sais ce qui m'y attend et je n'ai personne avec qui parler donc j'étale ma vie sur ton répondeur. Elle soupira reprenant,

- Will s'il te plait si tu es là répond… Après une pause elle poursuivit,

- Très bien alors place à mon monologue…

Elle eut un rire sourd avant de continuer.

- Ce n'est pas une métaphore lorsque je te dis qu'en ce moment mon monde bascule. Que tout me file entre les doigts comme si aujourd'hui ils étaient tous donné rendez vous pour m'anéantir. Je perds tout mes rêves et tout ce qui pouvait bien me rester comme espoir. (pause) Je t'avouerais que j'ai peur. Je sens mon cœur qui se consume au fur et à mesure des secondes et ce n'est pas bon signe pas vrai ?

Elle fit de nouveau une pause reniflant.

- Will tu vas trouver ça bête mais… la solitude ou bien même la distance qui le sépare de moi me semble insupportable et pourtant je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui… J'en ai marre de cette prison où je me retrouve au final sans lui. Si je rentre chez moi j'ai dans l'intuition que mon père aura déjà fait nos bagages pour repartir à L.A. Je ne veux pas m'éloigner. Ça serait trop dur de vivre loin de lui. Je veux juste que ça s'arrête. Elle renifla de nouveau avant de déclarait,

- Will… merci d'avoir un répondeur qui prend des messages aussi long et s'il te plait… s'il te plait rappelle moi.

Lorsque Dawn raccrocha une nouvelle vague de solitude sembla la transpercer de toute part. Observant la rue pourtant pleine de monde, elle s'y trouvait seule. Se moquant intérieurement d'elle-même face à son état d'esprit elle mit ses mains dans ses poches. Elle passa près du Talon et lorsqu'elle aperçu de la lumière, elle posa son regard sur sa montre. A cette heure-ci, les lieux devraient être vides et fermés. Elle s'avança un peu plus observant le local puis comme son chemin n'ayant pas de véritable destiné elle se décida à rentrer. La porte ne lui résista pas, cependant elle n'avait même pas songer à frapper.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? , questionna la jeune Mills.

Un bruit se fit entendre derrière le comptoir puis un reniflement.

- Je suis désolée mais c'est fermé, fit une voix voilé.

Le cœur de la jeune Mills en manqua un avant qu'elle ne retrousse aussitôt chemin. Un affreux sentiment de colère ainsi qu'un autre beaucoup plus envieux apparu brutalement en elle tandis qu'elle souhaitait sortir de ce nouvel enfer qu'elle venait de se créer.

- Dawn ? , ajouta la voix à présent derrière la jeune Mills.

Dawn pesta. Elle n'aurait jamais du rentrer dans ce café c'était une idée stupide.

- Lang, reprit Dawn se retournant vers la jeune fille qui s'était à présent redressé.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? , questionna Lana.

- Ce que je fais partout je m'en vais ailleurs, affirma Dawn tournant les talons. Chez la jeune Mills, cette phrase eut comme un effet de boomerang, elle se rappela Grandville où elle avait dit un jour la même chose à Clark.

- Attend ! , reprit Lana. La jeune Mills s'arrêta sceptique.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? , questionna Dawn se retournant de nouveau vers Lana.

- A cette heure-ci tu devrais être chez toi.

Dawn eut l'air abusé.

- Je te retourne le conseil. Le Talon devrait être fermé non ?

- Oui en effet… Mais… mais je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi.

- Alors on est deux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Mêle-… Dawn s'interrompit avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus métrisé.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec toi. D'ailleurs tu devrais le savoir.

- C'est compréhensible.

Dawn affirma de la tête avant de reprendre,

- Autre chose ? Parce que… Elle fit un signe de la main vers la sortie.

- Oui, reprit tout de même la jeune Lang. Pourquoi es tu rentrer ici ?

- Bonne question je me la pose encore, assura Dawn en soupirant. Et toi ?

- Parce que, expliqua Lana.

- Ah, répondit Dawn. Voilà qui éclaire amplement ma lanterne.

Un silence s'en suivit la jeune Mills leva les yeux vers Lana, la trouvant les yeux rougis.

- Dawn puisque tu es là je voulais te parler de ce qui s'est passé cette après midi.

- Oublions ce qui s'est passé cette après midi, affirma Dawn en balayant l'incident de la main.

- Non je suis sérieuse ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on oublie du jour au lendemain.

Dawn ferma lourdement les yeux agacée. C'était vraiment la dernière chose dont elle souhaitait parler… surtout avec elle.

- Désolée, reprit Lana, je ne savais pas… pour Clark et-…

- Trop tard le mal est fait, déclara Dawn sans ménagement.

- Vous aviez rompu.

- Oui et toi aussi de ton côté donc tu t'es dit et si je tentais ma chance avec Clark.

- Oui !

- Je le sais mais… mais de toute façon c'est… c'est toi qu'il a choisi alors je-…

- Mais de quoi tu parle !

- Il t'aime ! , affirma Dawn avec hargne.

- Non c'est toi qu'il aime ! , répliqua aussitôt Lana.

- Tais-toi de toute façon vous êtes tous malade dans cette ville.

- Là la plus cinglé de nous deux c'est toi et en plus de ça tu es aveugle, assura Lana en pinçant ses lèvres. Dawn redressa la tête vers elle lui jetant un regard noir. Lana entreprit alors d'ajouter,

- Crois-moi penser le contraire n'arrangera pas les choses Dawn. Je me sens déjà assez mal pour savoir que si effectivement c'est moi qu'il voulait à l'heure qu'il est je ne serais pas avec toi.

- Tu vois Lang je t'ai toujours poser en victime et chaque fois que Clark dérapé je t'ai toujours défendu mais… juste pour ce que tu viens de dire je te déteste.

- Tant mieux je ne souhaite pas être ton amie.

Dawn respira profondément puis tentant de se calmer elle posa une main sur sa nuque reprenant doucement.

- Ne me parle plus de ça.

- Pourtant si tu veux que tout s'ar-…

- Je viens de te dire de te taire, assura Dawn détournant les yeux. Elle perçu une teinte qui la déplut dans sa propre voix… lorsqu'elle se brisa. La jeune Mills serra les lèvres luttant contre une autre envie de laisser déverser sa peine. Lana l'observa en silence sans rien dire. Elle avait la forte impression que la souffrance ronger les quatre coins de son être, en étant la principale cause de son mal être. Cette maladie, ce cancer qui semblait vouloir la faire craquer. La jeune Mills souffla avant de reporter de nouveaux ses yeux verts sur elle. Lana se sentit transpercer par son regard avant qu'elle ne reprenne, d'une voix de nouveau revenu à la normal.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu cherchais derrière ce comptoir ?

- De quoi oublier, avoua Lana.

- Et tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Lana sortit une bouteille de Vodka la posant sur le comptoir.

- De quoi améliorer nos relations, affirma Dawn d'un signe de tête.

**Grange**

Allongé sur son sofa, Clark n'arrivait pas à se vider la tête, à chaque fois qu'il songeait à Dawn un sentiment de culpabilité et une rage contre lui-même se mêlé aux larmes qui lui venait aux yeux et qu'il tentait de ne pas gaspiller. Il en était persuadé, cet incident ne pouvait pas conduire à ce que Dawn et lui ne se parlent plus. C'était juste inimaginable. Malgré ce trouble présent dans son esprit, il fini par somnoler d'un léger sommeil. Cependant lorsqu'à peine quelques pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers le jeune Kent se redressa aussitôt tournant son regard vers l'entrée du loft.

- Bonsoir Clark. Le visage du jeune Kent perdu de son expression.

- Oh Lex… salut ,reprit Clark se radossant au sofa.

- Ben dis donc t'a l'air content de me voir, continua t-il en zyeutant les lieux rapidement.

- Désolé, j'ai juste cru que… laisse tomber. Lex s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre.

- Dis moi Dawn n'est pas là ?

Clark releva lentement la tête vers le jeune milliardaire agacé.

- Non Dawn n'est pas. C'est pour la voir que tu es venu ici ?

- Euh non, reprit-il doucement, si je suis là c'est pour te voir toi, bien sûre.

Clark s'affala, après un instant il posa une main sur son front d'un air lasse poursuivant d'une voix fatiguée.

- Ne me dis pas que ce sont mes parents qui t'ont demandé de venir ? Parce que si c'est le cas, il y aurait de quoi me sentir misérable.

Lex soupira reprenant tout en se plaçant au milieu du loft.

- Clark ils s'inquiètent juste pour toi.

- Ça commence par toi puis ensuite qui ça sera Chloé, Pete, un psy' ?

Lex eut un faible sourire avant de reprendre,

- Je dois t'avouer que ça m'étonne que tes parents est décidé de m'appeler en premier. Ton père ne m'apprécie pas particulièrement.

Clark soupira puis s'enfonçant davantage dans le fauteuil il déclara d'une voix presque amusé.

- Tu sais dès qu'il s'agit de Dawn mon père à toujours tendance à prendre les devants, et s'il le faut, à utiliser les grands moyens même s'ils y a des risques.

- Je suis les risques ou les grands moyens ? , questionna Lex.

- Ils l'adorent, reprit Clark comme si le jeune Luthor n'avait jamais intervenu. Tout le monde l'adore d'ailleurs…

Lex laissa s'échapper un sourire sur son visage avant que le jeune Kent ne reprenne,

- Mais moi… je l'aime.

Le visage de Lex se referma, il s'assied sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil en face du jeune homme avant de reprendre,

- Tu en es sûr ?

Clark se retourna vers le jeune Luthor effaré.

- Oui bien sûre que j'en suis sûr.

- Je ne sais pas peut-être que Dawn est juste une passade c'est Lana que tu aimes, non !

Clark se redressa de tout son corps déclarant d'une voix sombre.

- Dawn n'est et ne sera jamais une passade. Qui essayes-tu de convaincre lorsque tu dis ça ?

- Clark c'était juste une question ,continua Lex sur le ton de la conversation.

- Ah oui vraiment alors pourquoi crois tu que mes parents t'auraient appelés si je ne me sentais pas si mal qu'il trouve nécessaire de te faire intervenir. Tu l'as dis toi-même mon père te déteste.

- Clark tu n'es pas obliger d'être blessant.

- Avoue le tu es venu ici que dans le seul but de voir ma petite amie. N'est ce pas ?

- Non enfin qu'est ce que-…

- Mais c'est moi qu'elle aime et personne d'autre ! ,déclara Clark en se désignant du doigt comme pour appuyer ses propos.

- Clark !

- Tu n'es pas le bienvenue ici et tant que tu regarderas Dawn comme si tu comptais te l'approprier tu n'y auras pas ta place.

- Clark le chagrin te fait délirer…

- Je suis sérieux Lex vas t'en !, assura Clark le plus sérieusement du monde.

Le jeune Luthor s'apprêtait à répondre mais après quelques secondes s'abstint,. Il fixa son ami un instant, et y découvrit comme un défi de le contredire. Lex soupira puis il fit quelques pas à reculons avant de quitter la grange.

Clark le regarda s'en aller haineux.

- Je le savais.

**Talon**

- Dans cette histoire il n'y a pas de gentil ni de méchant. Il y a juste une personne de trop, déclara Dawn doucement. Les deux jeunes filles assissent derrière le comptoir du Talon depuis déjà plusieurs heures s'efforçait de ne pas s'apitoyer sur leur sort.

Elle tourna sa tête vers Lana poursuivant,

- Je suis désolée.

- De quoi ? , questionna Lana. C'est plutôt moi qui devrait m'excuser et pas le contraire.

- Je m'excuse d'être de trop, et de l'aimer à ce point. Enfaite je dois t'avouer que tomber amoureuse de lui fut la chose la plus facile qui m'est été donner de faire dans ma vie. Bien qu'elle soit une erreur…

- Une erreur pour moi ?

- Pout toi, pour mon père, pour lui et pour les autres…

Lana secoua légèrement la tête avant de poursuivre,

- Ce qui t'échappe c'est qu'il est vraiment amoureux de toi.

- Je crains que non, affirma Dawn en soupirant.

- Pourtant si. Même si je dois te l'avouer j'espérais le contraire, reprit-elle en aparté. Il est vraiment fou amoureux de toi. Lorsque tu nous a vu c'est toi qu'il a essayé de récupérer… c'est toi qu'il a tenté de rattraper, c'est toi qu'il a voulu convaincre qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

- Et est ce que c'était le cas ? , questionna Dawn. Lana baissa légèrement la tête avant de poursuivre,

- Je te mentirais si je te disais qu'il ne sait rien passer tu l'as vu de tes propres yeux. Je dois aussi te dire qu'il n'avait pas encore prit son choix, lorsque tu es arrivée il allait me dire ce qu'il ressentait.

- Il n'est pas logique d'embrasser quelqu'un qui vous déclare sa flamme lorsqu'on n'éprouve pas la même chose pour elle. C'est tout simplement cruel.

- Mais Clark ne l'est pas. Et ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il m'aime. On ne peut pas tout expliquer par des phrases déjà toute faite Dawn.

- Oui mais j'ai souvent raison.

- Pas sur ce point. Ce qui nous concerne et qui est pourtant très clair nous échappe souvent lorsqu'il s'agit de nous-mêmes.

Dawn ne releva pas sa remarque, posant sa tête sur le mur elle soupira longuement.

- Si je comprends bien, reprit Lana. Vous vous étiez remit ensemble la veille ?

Dawn se mordit la lèvre affirmant,

- Ouai si on veut.

Même à l'heure actuel elle arrivait à le protéger alors qu'elle aurait pu très bien agir honnêtement à présent que cette histoire était terminé en lui avouant que Clark et elle étaient en faite durant les deux derniers mois un faux couples. Son incapacité à ne pas lui dire la vérité la perturba.

- Mais, reprit Dawn, aujourd'hui Clark est le cadet de mes soucis. Il m'a déçu de la pire manière qu'on puisse me décevoir.

- Il t'a blessé.

- Non il m'a déçu !, rectifia Dawn avant de renifler. Si tu veux le récupérer vas-y je t'en pris. Moi il ne m'intéresse plus. Je ne veux plus entendre parler de lui.

- Ça serait inutile.

- De quoi tu parles ? , questionna Dawn.

- Imagine Dawn que tu avoues à quelqu'un que tu l'aime et que cette personne te répond en t'en parlant d'une autre.

- Là où tu te trompe Lana c'est qu'il ne m'aime pas. Je l'ai cru… l'espace d'un instant, l'espace d'une journée je l'ai cru. Mais les retours sur terre ont tendance à être beaucoup trop brutal lorsqu'on s'illusionne.

Lana soupira reposant la bouteille toujours pleine sur le sol. Elle eut un faible rire qui surprit la jeune Mills avant de reprendre,

- Regarde.

Dawn posa ses yeux sur la bouteille les séparant.

- Enfin de compte on y a pas toucher.

Dawn soupira,

- Je t'avoue que dans d'autre circonstance… mais j'ai fait un pacte avec Will alors je tiens ma promesse.

Lana la regarda et sourit, enfaite Dawn n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Comme disait Clark il fallait tout simplement la connaître. Face à cette constatation la jeune Lang posa une main sur son visage. Dawn ne comprit pas tout de suite ce qu'il lui arrivait mais lorsqu'elle entendit des sanglots, Dawn grinça des dents.

- Oh non tu ne vas pas recommencée.

- Comment ça recommencée ?

- Je sais que tu pleurais avant mon arrivée. Elle fit une légère pause avant d'assurer durement,

- Tu ne devrais pas.

- Pourquoi ?

Dawn se tourna vers elle en respirant profondément.

- Vu qu'on n'est pas amie et que tu viens d'embrasser mon petit ami on peut se parler franchement Lang.

- Bien sûre, reprit Lana comme sur le ton de l'évidence.

- Okay. (pause) Alors s'il te plait ne pleure pas devant moi. Lang écoute moi bien je sais que tu éprouves des sentiments envers Clark. J'en suis désolée mais je ne suis pas de ses filles à essayer de réconforter je n'y arrive pas et ce n'est pas mon domaine. Puis tu dois sûrement avoir des amies qui seraient ravies de te prêtaient une épaule réconfortante sur laquelle vider tes larmes et par la même occasion ton sac. Mais surtout dans notre cas si c'était moi cette fille là ça serait complètement hypocrite. Et moi Lang je ne le suis pas. Je ne suis pas désolée de ce qui t'arrive… enfaite là tout de suite je pense juste à moi, ça peut paraître égoïste, mais c'est moi que tu as humilié. Ne le prend pas mal ce que je te dis et je ne veux vraiment pas paraître méchante mais s'il te plaît tâche de...tâche de...

- Faire des efforts ?

- Oui… Au moins je vois que le message est passé.

Lana affirma de la tête. Face à se discours la jeune Langs ravala ses larmes gardant le silence. Des fois elle se demandait comment Clark trouvait sa place face à autant d'assurance et de détermination, ça ne devait pas être rose tout les jours. Mais étrangement en plus d'envier l'amour que Clark lui portait, elle aurait souhaité sincèrement ressembler un peu plus à Dawn.

_**Le lendemain**_

La jeune Mills patientait dans une salle d'attente. Il lui parut que les secondes de l'horloge accroché au mur était des millénaires et pourtant ils l'approchés tous un peu plus de ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Que s'apprêtait-elle à faire ? Mon Dieu était-ce un acte monstrueux ? Pire que ce qu'elle éprouvait en ce moment ? Elle se demandait si elle s'en voudrait éternellement ? Dans l'attente en cet instant, alors qu'elle était juste assise dans cette salle elle s'en mordait déjà les doigts. Cependant elle resta là, sans bouger, à attendre que la porte de l'autre côté du couloir s'ouvre enfin, et que l'assistant vienne lui demander de la suivre. Elle respira profondément, ressentant comme une boule au fond de la gorge. Dawn se tordit les doigts en proie au doute. Choisir le bien ou la facilité… cette situation lui paraissait tout simplement trop simple. Lorsque son portable se mit à sonner et qu'elle aperçu le nom du jeune Kent sur l'écran, son anxiété monta de nouveau, elle observa durant de longues secondes l'appareil avant qu'une voix vienne interrompre ses pensées.

- Mlle Mills veuillez me suivre. Il est prêt à vous recevoir, affirma un jeune homme d'un ton solennel.

Dawn affirma de la tête avant de se lever. Elle coupa l'appel en cour avant de suivre le jeune homme qui lui semblait trop prévenant et trop élégant pour n'être qu'un simple assistant.

La jeune Mills respira un bon coup de nouveau avant d'entrer dans le grand bureau. Dawn pénétra dans la pièce tandis que le jeune homme qui l'avait accompagné jusque là annoncé d'une voix si clair et si transparente qu'elle lui procura un frison.

- Mr Luthor. Mlle Mills est là.

- Parfait, entendu la jeune fille. Dawn suivit le son de la voix et aperçu une silhouette face au quatrième mur vitré de l'immense bureau qui les séparé. L'homme se tourna vers elle, un large sourire accueillant accroché aux lèvres.

- Mlle Mills, reprit Lionel ouvrant grand les bras comme pour l'inviter à s'y réfugier, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite.

Dawn soupira de tous ses poumons avant d'avancer d'un pas,

- Vous avez gagné Mr Luthor… je vais vous dire tout ce que je sais sur Clark Kent.

Le visage de Lionel se fendit d'un sourire des plus sincères. Comme si ce n'était juste qu'une visite de routine de quelqu'un qui lui était proche et qu'il attendait avec impatience. Il poursuivit d'une voix calme.

- Vous avez bien fait de venir ici… Dawn.

Un bruit de porte la fit sursauter.

- Dawn.

La voix qui l'interpeller était maintenant si lointaine qu'elle paraissait davantage ressemblait à un mirage.

- Dawn, répéta l'écho.

Même la voix de l'assistant semblé plus vrai et clair que cette résonance qui pourtant semblé se rapprocher.

- Dawn réveille toi.

La jeune Mills eut un geignement.

- Enfin.

Elle posa une main sur son visage, les idées sérieusement brouillés. Dawn respira profondément avant d'ouvrir avec difficulté les yeux. C'est là que la jeune Mils se rendit compte qu'elle se réveillait avec un mal de crâne intense. Pourtant aucune lumière ne transpercé les rideaux qu'elle ne semblait pas reconnaitre. Lorsqu'elle regardait autour d'elle, elle n'y reconnaissait rien. Un moment elle se demanda si elle ne s'était pas écroulée dans une chambre d'invité. Cependant lorsqu'elle y vit une photo de Chloé accompagnait du jeune Kent sur la table de chevet son cœur se serra. Elle enfouie son visage dans un coussin grommelant alors,

- Non pas dès le réveil… (pause) Pourquoi la vie est si dure avec moi ?

- Ah ça signifie que tu es complètement réveillé… tant mieux, affirma la même voix qui l'avait sorti du sommeil. Dawn se retourna d'un bond l'écho à présent aussi clair que de l'eau de roche. Il lui avait semblé qu'elle s'éloigné juste de son rêve mais non quelqu'un l'avait effectivement réveillé. Apercevant Lana à l'entrée de la chambre, Dawn leva un sourcil.

- J'ai manqué un épisode. Qu'Est-ce que je fais ici ? , questionna la jeune Mills. A l'entente de sa propre voix Dawn en eut un frisson posant une main sur sa bouche.

- Vodka, susurra-t-elle honteuse.

- Effectivement, assura Lana. Dawn eut l'air abusé. Je plaisante Dawn relax.

La jeune Mills eut un rictus.

- Je suis trop fatiguée pour plaisanter Lang.

Lana eut un léger rire cristallin. Dawn reposa une main sur son front comme si le simple fait de l'entendre rigoler faisait augmenter sa migraine. Après un instant, Dawn tourna son attention vers le réveil avant de détailler la jeune Lang. Lana était déjà prête pour partir en cour et semblé bizarrement resplendir.

- La justice humaine est parfois cruelle, déclara Dawn de sa voix ensommeillé. Je ne bois pas une goutte et pourtant j'ai l'impression d'avoir l'estomac dans les talons puis sens comme un troisième œil qui me pousse sur le front et toi tu as l'air de la belle aux bois dormant alors que tu as pleuré la moitié de la soirée.

Lana la foudroya du regard.

- Tu as réussi à dormir ? , questionna Dawn se redressant.

- Un peu.

- C'est bien ce que je disais. La vie est cruelle.

Puis tournant sa tête vers la table de nuit elle pointa le cadre photo d'un doigt menaçant affirmant,

- Et puis qu'est-ce que fais cette photo près de moi ?

Lana la posa aussitôt face contre bois avant de poursuivre,

- Si tu veux la vérité c'est Chloé qui la mit là pendant que tu dormais. Elle voulait que dès ton réveil tes idées se remettent aussi en place.

- Je crois que j'ai trouvé plus folle que moi.

- Apparemment ça à marcher, continua Lana.

- Elle est en colère contre moi, affirma Dawn.

- Non, répliqua Lana.

- Si, poursuivit Dawn, elle pense que je fais souffrir Clark inutilement. Elle a sûrement du avoir de ses nouvelles hier soir.

Lana se pinça les lèvres gardant le silence. Dawn secoua légèrement la tête comme pour se forcer à retirer ses pensées de sa tête avant de déclarait,

- Toutefois il faut que j'aille remercier Chloé et son père pour hier soir. M'héberger dans leur chambre d'ami est tout ce qu'il y a de plus généreux…

- Lorsque tu descendras profite s'en pour appeler chez toi, tes parents doivent s'inquiéter, l'interrompit Lana.

- C'est le cadet de mes soucis, expliqua Dawn en baillant.

- Dawn ne leur fait pas ça, ils doivent être en panique à l'heure qu'il est.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Ah Lang tu ne connais pas mes parents ça c'est sûr. Ça va ne t'inquiète pas ils savent que je vais bien.

Devant le comportement de la jeune Mills, Lana n'insista pas davantage levant ses épaules.

- Tu devrais commencer à te préparer.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne vais nulle part aujourd'hui.

- Et en quel honneur ? Dawn leva un sourcil avant de poursuivre,

- Ma grand-mère disait si tu te réveille du bon pied un matin et que ta journée est pire que tu le pensais, ne te lève pas le matin suivant.

- Tu viens de l'inventer, affirma Lana lui donnant une serviette.

- Possible, avoua Dawn posant ses mains sur son visage. C'est pas vrai je suis encore plus fatiguée que hier soir…

- Ce soir c'est le weekend tu pourras te reposer.

Dawn respira profondément en songeant à son réveil précédent. Une boule anima sa gorge tandis que son estomac déjà mal en point se serra.

- Oui effectivement tu as raison ce soir c'est le weekend.

- Tu en parles comme si tu allais louper quelque chose. Tu avais quelque chose de prévu ? Dawn s'éclaircit la voix sortant de son lit.

- Normalement oui.

Lana s'adossa à la bordure de la porte qu'elle n'avait pas quitté.

- Normalement ?, répéta-t-elle posant sa tête sur le mur.

Dawn repensa aux projets que Clark et elle s'étaient fixés. Lui avait parler de kidnapping et elle d'aller faire les boutiques, quoi qu'il en soit repenser à ses évènements avait pour conséquence de rendre ses mains moites et d'assécher sa gorge. Dawn secoua de nouveau la tête lorsque le souvenir de son rêve lui revint douloureusement en mémoire.

- Laisse tomber Lang.

**Smallville High School**

Clark se rendit au lycée avec l'écho de la journée d'hier en mémoire. C'était bête et pourtant il s'efforçait de s'y raccrocher comme si, la modifier arriverait forcément à déteindre sur la réalité. Depuis que Clark avait fait sa connaissance il ne pouvait qu'avouer que sa vie n'avait réellement plus été la même. Le quotidien avait changé, ses parents aussi. Et ces derniers temps… parfois lorsqu'il observait son père il avait l'impression qu'il lui en voulait d'avoir tout gâcher avec la jeune Mills. Du plus loin qu'il se souvienne son père avait été le premier à assurer que Dawn et lui étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Aujourd'hui Clark n'en doutait pas. Néanmoins ce n'était plus le cas de la jeune fille, et peut-être qu'elle avait raison… du moins elle le croyait. Il s'autorisait à lui démontrer le contraire.

Clark assied sur le siège de sa voiture observa sa montre et apercevant que le parking commencé à se vider il se décida enfin de sortir de sa voiture. Tranquillement il verrouilla l'automobile et alors que la sonnerie lui indiquait son retard il ne se pressa pas. Une voiture noir passa devant lui tel une comète avant de se garer vers la place la plus proche de l'entré du lycée. Exaspérée la jeune Mills sortit de sa voiture en pleine conversation téléphonique. De nouveau Clark prit son temps… afin de la regarder. _Pile à l'heure_, se dit-il. Comme d'habitude juste à temps pour être en retard. Il s'adossa à sa voiture ses yeux fixés sur elle.

- Ce n'est pas le moment Dawson je suis en retard…, disait-elle. Oui, oui je sais c'est moi qui t'es dit de me rappeler mais là ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment… Question de timing, fit-elle d'un faible sourire.

Clark eut un pincement au cœur. C'est fou comme lorsque quelqu'un dans votre vie n'est plus là, on a l'impression que tout nous échappe, qu'on perd en quelque sorte le contrôle. Le jeune Kent continuait de l'observer attentivement tandis qu'elle conversait avec Will. Ses cheveux dorés, la couleur très claire de ses yeux en cette matinée, ses vêtements qu'elle prenait toujours soin de bien choisir… Son air préoccupé qui tirait les traits de son visage. Puis dans sa hâte elle fit tomber son portable qui se démembra sans aucun ménagement. Elle eut un rire choqué.

- Ça commence bien, reprit-elle en ramassant son mobile. Une main lui tendit sa batterie.

- Merci, reprit-elle distraite. Will va me tuer lorsque je vais le rappeler, il doit sûrement croire que je l'ai raccroché au nez.

- Je pense que Billy comprendra, affirma Clark.

Dawn leva aussitôt la tête vers le jeune Kent. Leurs regards se croisèrent durant quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne fronce les sourcils se redressant.

- Dawn, l'interpella Clark lorsqu'il la vit se diriger vers l'établissement. Faignant de ne pas l'entendre la jeune fille poursuivit sa route.

- Dawn attend… et ta batterie alors ? , reprit Clark.

La jeune Mills se retourna vers lui exaspéré.

- Garde là je n'en veux pas.

- Pourquoi ? C'est ridicule.

- Je ne veux rien qui vienne de toi.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, continua Clark avançant d'un pas. C'est ridicule. Tu sais ton portable ne risque pas de fonctionner si tu n'as plus de batterie. Billy pensera que tu essaye de l'éviter.

Dawn soupira agacée, avant de se diriger vers lui. Il disait vrai ! Elle tendit impatiemment le bras. Clark mit la batterie dans la paume de sa main en profitant pour refermer sa main dans la sienne.

- Arrête ça tout de suite, affirma Dawn d'une voix sombre. Clark n'en fit rien resserrant sa prise.

- Lâche-moi Kent.

Clark n'y perçu rien de sincère, avançant vers elle. Dawn regarda aux alentours avant de poursuivre.

- Arrête ou je cris.

- Il n'y a personne, fit-il remarqué posant sa main libre sur les cheveux de la jeune fille. Dawn leva les yeux vers lui reprenant les dents serrés.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Clark.

- En effet ça ne l'est pas, déclara-t-il lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

Dawn essaya de nouveau de s'extirper, sans succès au contraire même. Sa main qui n'était alors que refermait autour de la sienne, enserra sa taille.

- Ça suffit, reprit la jeune Mills avec impatience.

- Tu me manques Dawn.

- Toi non.

- Je sais que tu mens. A toi aussi je te manque. Je le vois dans tes yeux et je le sais… je le sais parce que ton cœur bas plus fort lorsque tu es près de moi.

Dawn pesta.

- Pas du tout tu te trompe… oui et sur toute la ligne, reprit-elle en le repoussant. Désabusée elle poursuivit entre les dents.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. Je t'en veux encore et tu ne mérites pas d'entendre que tu me manques.

Clark soupira, Dawn y perçu comme de la mélancolie et de la fatigue. Bien que ça soit cruel Dawn fut satisfaite de savoir qu'il semblait s'en vouloir. Qui sait peut-être que Chloé disait un peu de vrai... Dawn sursauta lorsque le jeune Kent reprit de nouveau sa main.

- Viens avec moi, assura-t-il la tirant vers le parking.

- Non, s'étonna Dawn. Ça ne va pas… tu es malade ou quoi ?

- Viens il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

- Il en est hors de question, claironna Dawn s'immobilisant. L'élan du jeune homme finit par la forcer à avancer.

- Mr Kent ! , entendit la jeune fille derrière elle.

Les deux jeunes gens se retournèrent vers le proviseur.

- Wow et bien je dois dire que de toute ma vie c'est bien la première fois que je suis aussi contente de vous voir, affirma la jeune Mills sincèrement.

- Où alliez vous avec Mlle Mills à cette heure-ci ? Clark s'éclaira la voix. Dawn jubilait intérieurement observant le sol.

- Alors j'attends, poursuivit le proviseur adjoint.

- Il comptait me kidnappée ! , assura Dawn nonchalamment.

- C'est pas vrai, déclara Clark aussitôt. Je… je comptais lui montrer quelque chose.

- Il n'y a-t-il pas d'autres horaires pour faire des surprises à Mlle Mills ?

- Ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Dawn déteste les surprises, expliqua Clark posément. Dawn lui jeta un regard en biais.

- Peu importe votre petite amie et vous-…

- Oh lala… Stop, déclara Dawn en interrompant Mr Aaron. Excusez moi mais… mais Clark n'est pas mon petit ami… loin de là.

Le jeune Kent eut un rictus.

- Vous vous moquez de moi, grommela Mr Aaron, il n'y a même pas trois jours de cela vous me disiez que Clark et vous étiez fait l'un pour l'autre, que vous resplendissiez de bonheur et que-…

- Chut ! , l'interrompit Dawn avec une forte envie de le frapper. Quand à Clark il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de sourire.

- Vous constatez bien que Clark et moi ne sommes plus ensemble alors s'il vous plait laissez moi un peu de dignité, entreprit d'expliquer Dawn agacée.

- Accessoirement du moins, reprit Mr Aaron sarcastique.

- Oh, fit Dawn ahuri. Clark eut un faible rire. La jeune Mills se retourna vers lui le foudroyant du regard.

- Bon pour être arrivez en retard et pour avoir voulu sécher les cours.

- Une heure de colle tout les deux.

- Non ,s'énerva Dawn.

- Vous la penserez ensemble ça vous apprendra la vie Mlle Mills.

- Non ,supplia Dawn se retournant vers Mr Aaron.

Clark ne cacha pas sa joie.

Remerciant le proviseur d'un hochement de tête Clark se rapprocha de la jeune Mills qui tentait de ne pas exploser. Il eut un sourire à son air avant de poser une main sur la joue de la jeune Mills reprenant,

- Je ramènerais mon jeu de carte.

Dawn se recula exaspéré,

- Kent y'a des fois où j'ai envie de te… Argh tu m'agaces, déclara-t-elle.

- Tout le monde t'agace Dawn, fit-il remarqué.

- Oui mais Kent toi tu es le champion en la matière, le number one, le capitaine de l'équipe, le pilier du groupe…

- Laisse-moi le prendre comme un compliment, reprit-il d'un sourire. Dawn se mordit la lèvre avant de lui tourner le dos. S'éloignant elle priait le ciel pour que Mr Aaron oublie cette histoire d'heure de colle… non aucune chance !

. . .

Lorsque Clark entra dans son nouveau cour de la matinée, la littérature, il s'assied près de la fenêtre. Pete vint le rejoindre, apparemment de bonne humeur. Devant l'air de son ami il sembla se souvenir de ce que Chloé lui avait dit plutôt. « Fait attention à ce que tu pourrais dire à Clark ». Il en savait quelque chose, Clark n'était pas le type à énerver. Prenant une mine plus compatissante, il s'installa près de son ami en silence. Le professeur rentra à son tour, Pete débuta alors,

- Dis ça va vieux ?

Clark se tourna vers lui.

- Oui pourquoi ? , questionna le jeune Kent.

- Non pour rien, se défila Pete. Clark soupira comprenant où il voulait en venir, enfaite il avait dès le début comprit où il voulait en venir il voulait juste ne pas en parler à tout bout de champ. Clark respira profondément avant de jeter un regard circulaire dans la salle de classe. A croire que tout le monde était au courant. Se renfrognant sans aucune raison valable, le jeune Kent se désintéressa du cour lorsqu'il aperçu de nouveau la jeune Mills dans la cour du lycée. Posant ses yeux sur sa montre il se rappela que l'emploi du temps de la jeune fille. Ne souhaitant pas que ces pensées se retrouvent de nouveau dans cette espèce de spirale qui ne l'avait pas quitter la nuit dernière, il se força à se concentrer sur son cour de littérature. N'y trouvant réellement sans difficulté rien d'intéressant il décrocha reportant son regard vers l'extérieur. La jeune Mills était assise à une table à l'extérieur, travaillant tranquillement. Clark laissa échapper un faible sourire, il avait toujours remarqué que lorsqu'elle se concentrer la fossette sur sa joue se dessinait plus encore que lorsqu'elle souriait. Le jeune Kent remarqua avec aberration que Lana se joint à la jeune Mills. Il se raidit sur place, en se demandant sérieusement ce que les deux jeunes filles avaient à ce dire. Il aurait tout donné pour pouvoir les entendre, à tous les coups elle parlait de lui. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge tandis que ses yeux ne quittaient plus les deux jeunes filles.

- Qu'est ce que tu regarde ? , questionna Pete. Clark se retourna subitement.

- Rien… je… rien, affirma t-il en reportant son regard sur le tableau.

Pete se pencha à son tour, il eut un rictus avant de reprendre,

- Tu regardais Dawn parlait avec Lex.

- Quoi ! Lex ? , s'égosilla Clark se retournant vers la fenêtre.

Apercevant le jeune milliardaire avancer vers les jeunes filles il eut un grognement,

- Oh non ça c'est pire que tout.

A présent il suppliait intérieurement la jeune Lang de restait discuté avec Dawn.

- S'il te plait Lana reste, murmurait-il tandis que Pete le regardait dubitatif.

Il aperçu la jeune Lang se levait puis s'éloigner tranquillement.

- Oh c'est pas vrai, s'énerva t-il en tapant sur la table. Comment a-t-il osé ?

- Relax Clark c'est déjà un miracle que le prof ne t'est pas entendu.

- Il faut que j'aille voir ce qu'il lui veut.

- Ça ne va pas ? Ce n'est vraiment pas le bon choix à faire crois moi.

- Qu'est ce que t'en sais un ? , ajouta Clark entre les dents.

- Tu pense à ce que Dawn en penserait. Clark je ne la connais pas comme toi tu l'as connait mais est ce que tu pense que Dawn le prendrait bien si tu arrivais de nulle part alors que Lex et elle échangent juste quelques mots.

Clark soupira, détournant les yeux agacés. Reposant son regard vers la vitre il déclara,

- Tu as raison.

- Lex, débuta Dawn en levant sa tête de son livre d'histoire.

- Dawn, bonjour.

- Dites moi deux fois en une semaine vous en faites trop.

- Non je voulais vous parlez.

- Ça tombe bien, poursuivit-elle, moi aussi.

Le jeune Luthor s'assied sur le banc face à la jeune fille reprenant,

- Je vous écoute.

- Hier votre père est venu me voir… vous le saviez ? , questionna t-elle en le fixant.

- Ah bon vraiment ? Et que vous voulait t-il ?

Dawn leva une épaule reprenant,

- Ce n'est pas vraiment important. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Non. Dawn le fixa en silence avant qu'il ne poursuive. Mais lorsque mon père s'intéresse à quelqu'un c'est toujours pour de bonnes raisons. Elle eut un faible sourire baissant la tête.

- Vous savez vous d'où lui vient cet intérêt pour vos amis ?

- Si il vous propose quoi que ce soit surtout refusé, affirma Lex d'une voix convaincu. Il s'est toujours intéresser à Clark et par conséquent à ses amis.

Dawn releva les yeux vers lui, elle fut étrangement satisfaite qu'il pense tout de suite à Clark alors qu'elle n'en avait même pas fait allusion. Ce n'était pas un bon point pour Clark mais elle savait déjà qu'il était en danger depuis déjà bien longtemps maintenant. Cependant c'était un bon point pour savoir où Lex se situé réellement dans toute cette histoire.

- Vous vouliez me parler, reprit-elle.

- Oui moi c'est Clark que j'ai vu hier.

Dawn soupira.

- Il sait passer quelque chose entre vous deux ? , questionna t-il doucement.

- C'est votre ami vous devriez le savoir.

- C'est votre manière de me dire que ça ne me regarde pas.

- Oui si on veut, affirma t-elle. C'est ça le problème avec les gens qui nous entourent, lorsque quelque chose de désagréable ou au contraire une chose fantastique nous tombe dessus. Ils se sentent tous obliger de nous parler de cet évènement en ne se posant même la question de savoir si l'autre souhaite vraiment en discuté.

- Et vous ne souhaitez pas en parler ? , questionna t-il.

- Non je ne le souhaite pas.

Lex n'insista pas reprenant,

- Dites moi Dawn vous n'avez pas dormi chez vous la nuit dernière n'est ce pas ?

- Comment le savez-vous ? , questionna t-elle.

- J'ai entendu un peu de votre conversation avec Lana.

Dawn détourna le regard observant le sol un instant.

- J'avais juste envie de changer un peu d'air.

- Et ça à marcher ? , questionna t-il doucement.

Dawn eut un triste sourire avant de poursuivre,

- Non… hier rien à marcher Lex.

- Ah l'amour…, reprit-il d'un souffle.

Dawn releva la tête vers lui. Y'avait il quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas lorsqu'elle disait ne pas vouloir parler de ça.

- Je marque un point apparemment.

- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez, assura t-elle.

- Ah bon. À ce point vous me croyez aussi dénué de cœur.

- A vrai dire je me moque de savoir si vous avez un cœur ou pas. Je veux juste que vous me laissiez tranquille.

- N'y comptez pas.

- Qu'Est-ce que vous me voulez au juste j'aimerais le savoir ?

- Oh si je vous le disais ça risquerez de ne pas vous faire plaisir.

- Essayez toujours, assura Dawn avec lassitude, au moins je sais qu'ensuite vous me laisserez tranquille.

- Je crains que non.

Dawn plissa légèrement les yeux, se frictionnant les bras.

- Comment ça je crains que non ? Lex eut un sourire en coin avant d'avancer son visage vers le sien. Dawn détourna de nouveau la tête ahuri.

- Vous avez essayé de m'embrasser ? , articula Dawn entre ses dents.

- Vous venez de refusez mes avances.

- Grand, charismatique, chauve et milliardaire désolé mais ce n'est pas mon style.

- Oui vous préféré les fermiers !

- Y parait, fit Dawn d'un murmure. Lex la regardait avec insistance, il détourna ses yeux emprunt de scepticisme avant de reprendre,

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour si peu je voulais juste savoir quelque chose.

- Quoi au juste ? , demanda Dawn dubitatif.

- Et bien figurez vous que hier Clark et moi nous sommes, disons, disputé. Je voulais juste savoir si ce qu'il disait été vrai.

- Et qu'est ce qu'il disait ? , questionna Dawn curieusement.

Lex eut un faible sourire satisfait de l'attention et de l'intérêt qu'elle allait affectionner à ce qui allait suivre,

- Que vous étiez juste une passade dans sa vie mais que vous, par contre, vous étiez totalement éprise de lui. Qu'il ne savait pas comment faire pour vous épargnez cette peine de vous le dire. Il ne vous aime pas et ne voulez pas vous blessez-…

- Vous mentez, affirma Dawn aussitôt.

- Sur quoi ?

- Sur tout, du début à la fin. Vous mentez. Lex se leva poursuivant,

- Vous me semblez bien sûr de vous et pourtant regardez où vous en êtes Clark et vous en ce moment. Si il a embrassé une autre fille alors que vous sortiez ensemble n'y voyez vous pas un signe qu'il essaye de vous faire passer un message. Qu'il lui est pénible de vous dire en personne.

Dawn détourna la tête un sourire narquois aux coins des lèvres. Lex reprit alors,

- Il ne sait pas que je suis venu vous dire ça aujourd'hui. Mais si je le fais c'est parce que je suis son ami et que c'est un service que je lui rends aujourd'hui. Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Sur ce bonne journée Dawn.

Satisfait il respira profondément avant de tranquillement repartir.

- Lex, reprit Dawn. Le jeune Luthor se retourna vers elle cachant à la perfection son contentement. Se fut bien inutile parce que la jeune Mills avait reposé son attention sur ses cahiers donnant son dos à Lex.

- Tout ce que je peux souhaiter à Clark c'est d'ouvrir les yeux sur les personnes qui sont réellement c'est vrai ami et ceux qui se servent de lui dans l'attente de l'utiliser lorsque le moment leur sera opportun. Sur ce bonne journée Mr Luthor.

Le jeune homme affirma de la tête avant de reprendre sa route laissant de nouveau la jeune Mills seule. Dawn releva la tête, se tournant afin de voir si il était enfin parti elle sentit de nouveaux ses yeux lui piquaient. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Lex avait été si blessant ? Elle avait toujours eut du mal à lire en lui, et à voir si il disait vrai. Mais si il pensait que ces paroles allaient réussir à un peu plus à la morcelé, il était temps qu'il se désillusionne. Si elle devait craquer à en pleurer ça serait de rage.

Deux heures après la visite de Lex. Le couloir du lycée était vide mais cela ne durerai pas longtemps. A peine la sonnerie résonna que des élèves affluèrent de tout recoin. Lorsque Lana sortit de son cour, elle se rendit en direction de son casier. Au bout du couloir Pete et Clark sortirent à leur tour de classe. Pete s'étira soulagé.

- S'ayez enfin terminé avec tout ses contrôles et ses examens la semaine arrive à sa fin et moi avec. Le jeune Ross se retourna vers son ami mais le jeune Kent zyeutait le couloir des yeux à la recherche d'une présence.

- Dis moi si je t'ennuie. Clark posa son regard vers son ami avant de se remettre à la recherche de la jeune fille.

- Désolé Pete.

- ça fait combien de temps que tu ne lui a pas parlé ?

- Quelques heures, reprit-il impatient.

Pete reprit alors,

- Dis moi ça ne sait pas arranger depuis l'incident de la grange c'est ça.

Clark soupira se dirigeant vers son casier. Il lui sembla que Pete faisait allusion à son retour à Smallville. Lorsque Dawn et lui s'étaient rencontré.

- Non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça… Entre cet évènement et aujourd'hui beaucoup de chose on eut lieu.

- Oh mais je suis sûr que tout ça va s'arranger, pas vrai ?

- Mouais, fit Clark sans véritable optimisme. Il s'adossa à son casier reprenant doucement,

- Le pire dans tout ça… c'est qu'il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je ne pense à elle. Elle me manque tellement à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé possible.

Pete posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami.

- Ne baisse pas les bras Clark je suis sûr qu'elle s'apercevra elle aussi à quel point tu lui manque.

Clark eut un triste sourire avant d'ouvrir son casier. Pete observa son ami fouillait dans son casier l'air accablé. Remarquant que ses conseils n'avaient pas de grandes aides sur la situation il reprit alors,

- Tu viens avec moi à la cafét'… Chloé nous y attend. Je pense que ça te changerait les idées vieux…

Mais Clark ne l'écoutait déjà plus, en faite il était à des kilomètres de ce que pouvait bien dire son ami puisque son regard s'était posé vers le fond du couloir où Dawn posait également ses affaires.

- Hé Clark tu m'écoute…

Mais le jeune Kent fut bien loin en pensé , Pete se retourna suivant son regard.

- Je vois que quelqu'un d'autre à déjà capter toute ton attention. Le jeune Ross donna une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule de son ami avant de reprendre,

- On se revoit tout à l'heure… bonne chance.

Clark avala sa salive angoisser. Il ne savait pas se que Lex avait oser lui dire, et il s'inquiétait de ce que Lana et elle avait pu se dire. Cependant il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui, si il souhaitait que sa marche il fallait qu'il soit le plus éloquent possible, après tout il devait garder en tête que tout ça était à cause de lui. Seulement quelques heures s'était écoulé depuis leur dernière discussion et pourtant il resta un moment sur place, la fixant longuement il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir pu l'observer depuis une éternité. Il n'y avait même pas deux matins de cela il s'était réveillé à ses côtés où il s'était juste réjouit de pouvoir la contempler dormir. Mon Dieu ce qu'en cet instant il pouvait envier l'homme d'hier à celui d'aujourd'hui. Clark ne put s'empêcher de remarqué que malgré son incroyable beauté une fatigue apparaissait sur ses traits et pour la première fois le jeune homme la trouva une étrange fragilité. Les cours étaient terminés et les couloirs se vidaient au fur et à mesure, enfin c'est ce qu'il lui paraissait parce qu'il lui semblait qu'il n'y avait qu'elle, mais pourtant elle restait là près de son casier, comme lui laissant toutes les chances de venir lui parler. Clark respira profondément avant de s'avancer vers elle.

- Salut Dawn.

Clark se stoppa sur place, Whitney sans même qu'il ne le voit approchait venait de faire son apparition devant la jeune Mills.

- Boucle d'or, fit Dawn d'un faible sourire. Elle le serra légèrement dans ses bras. Clark grinça des dents, ce n'était pas dans ses habitude. Cependant il songea ensuite que c'était peut-être un moyen de réconforter le jeune homme.

- Tu es trop pressé… tu devrais lui laisser le temps.

Clark sursauta se retournant vers la jeune Lang.

- Lana.

- Désolée, fit-elle devant sa réaction. Clark cilla se reprenant.

- Non c'est moi qui devrais m'excuser… pour hier. J'ai été odieux, impulsif et ingrat. Je suis totalement-…

- Fou amoureux de Dawn je sais.

- Oui… aussi, fit-il confus. Mais ce que je voulais te dire c'est que ça n'aurait jamais du se passer comme ça. Ce n'était… pas…

Lana affirma de la tête puis soupirant elle poursuivit,

- Si tu veux un bon conseil quand la pression sera un peu plus retombée tu devrais parler avec Dawn de son père.

- De quoi tu parle ? , questionna Clark.

- Elle a dormit chez Chloé hier…

- Dawn a… a quoi ?

- Oui. On a parlé longuement elle et moi et-…

- Attend vous avez quoi ? Je crains de ne plus suivre là.

Le jeune homme s'était juste attendu à quelques mots échangeaient dans la cour du lycée, la jeune Lang était justement en train de lui dire tout le contraire. Elles avaient eut des heures de discutions. Cela n'annoncer rien de bon.

- Tu as bien entendu, certifia la jeune Lang. Je pense qu'elle va plus mal qu'elle le laisse paraître.

Clark fronça légèrement les sourcils observant la jeune Lang.

- Vraiment ?

La jeune Lang acquiesça.

- Je sais pas trop mais il y a des fois où je parle avec elle et que subitement j'ai l'impression qu'elle est à des kilomètres de ce que je pourrais bien lui dire. Comme des moments d'absence je pense que c'est dans ses moments là qu'elle voudrait extérioriser mais elle se le refuse. Elle garde tout pour elle, ses problèmes, ses sentiments et parfois j'ai l'impression que bien plus.

Clark respira profondément reportant son regard sur la jeune Mills. Il lui avait déjà semblait à plusieurs reprises que Dawn essayait de lui cacher certaine chose. Cependant des choses plus flagrantes que d'autre. Comme le fait qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il vienne chez elle. Toutefois que Lana remarque autant de chose en seulement quelques heures de discussion avec la jeune Mills le troubla davantage. Il ne s'était donc pas fait des idées. Dawn allait mal, et aujourd'hui il en était le principal responsable. Lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur Lana la jeune fille prenait congés.

- Lana…, l'interpella le jeune Kent. La jeune Lang se retourna vers lui. Mal à l'aise il reprit,

- Je… je voulais que tu saches que toi et moi-…

- Je le sais Clark.

- Puis que je ne-…

- Oui, affirma-t-elle d'un faible sourire, moi aussi. La jeune Lang soupira avant de poursuivre,

- C'est une fille chouette… Prend soin d'elle.

Clark pinça ses lèvres affirmant de la tête. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que la jeune Lang ne prenne de nouveau congés. Clark respira profondément avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur la jeune Mills. Dawn toujours près de son casier le regardait impassible. A présent que Whitney s'en était allé il lui semblait que seul la jeune Mills et lui étaient dans ce couloir. Ce n'était pas qu'une impression. Clark amorça un geste vers elle. La jeune Mills recula d'un pas, elle lui fit non de la tête avant de partir à son tour dans le couloir juxtaposé.

- Dawn attend ! ,s'agaça le jeune Kent.

La jeune fille balaya sa remarque de la main continuant sa route. Lorsqu'elle observait Clark et Lana discutaient la jeune Mills se laissait totalement persuadé par ce que Lex semblait s'être amuser à lui révéler. Et si il n'avait pas tord ? Et si s'était effectivement un message qu'il avait tenté de lui envoyer hier dans ce gymnase ? Cette simple éventualité la fit se sentir incroyablement inutile. Au départ elle avait tenté de l'aider avec Lana. C'était-il rendu compte que son arrivé à Smallville était principalement du à sa présence dans cette ville. Avait-il trouvé donc nécessaire de lui rendre l'appareil. A vrai dire elle n'en doutait pas. C'est ce que « elle » aurait fait elle (si toutefois cette personne était venu de son propre chef)… mais quand à Clark avait-il l'esprit si manipulateur, si vile et si dénuer de compassion pour en arriver à la faire souffrir ainsi. Peut-être après tout il pensait qu'elle était justement là de son plein grès. Elle se dit que cette histoire la rendait sérieusement paranoïaque lorsqu'elle envisagea que Lana pouvait effectivement faire parti de l'imposture. Quoi qu'il en soit une trame digne d'un scénario des Liaisons Dangereuses n'avait pas sa place entre ses véritables intentions, et les véritables sentiments du jeune homme pour elle.

Jurant le jeune Kent souffla tandis qu'il la vit prendre de nouveau son portable qui sonnait dans la poche de son jean. Tournant à l'angle du couloir il l'entendit répondre,

- Allô… Will rebonjour… Euh oui enfaite désolé pour tout à l'heure…

Clark songea à s'en aller, de toute façon la jeune Mills ne souhaitait pas le voir et il se réconfortait en se disant qu'il aurait tout le temps de lui parler plus longuement ce soir en retenu. Mais pourtant ses jambes ne semblaient pas vouloir l'obéir, il resta alors là à écouter Dawn parlait à son meilleur ami sans même qu'elle en est conscience. La voix de la jeune Mills le sortit de nouveaux de ses pensées.

- Tu veux le pourquoi de ce message. Elle soupira reprenant. Je crois que si je le réécoutais à présent je me trouverais bête… Ah bon selon toi je ne devrais pas avoir honte. C'est bien parce que tu ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit Dawson… Oui en effet c'est bien de lui qu'il est question mais ça ce n'était pas très dure à deviner.

Le jeune Kent vit la jeune Mills s'asseoir au pied d'un casier, il l'imita de l'autre côté du mur tendant l'oreille.

- … Clark et moi c'est fini… Et bien maintenant tu le sais… ça aura duré une journée… Ne te mets pas dans cette état ce n'est pas bien grave… ça va, reprit-elle, de toute façon je m'en fiche, si tu veux tout savoir ça me fait ni chaud ni froid. S'il préfère embrasser Lana dans des gymnases désertés tant pis pour lui, reprit-elle d'une voix à peine audible.

Clark baissa les yeux.

- Ne recommence pas à crier tu vas réveiller ta fille… Arrête je te dis que je m'en fiche… Oui bon peut-être que je n'en avais pas l'air sur ton répondeur mais aujourd'hui si… Et bien pour tout te dire ce qui à changer c'est que je me rends comptes que peut-être mes sentiments n'étaient pas si sincères…

Clark sentit son cœur se serré si fort qu'il lui manqua de l'air. Le silence suivit les paroles de la jeune Mills, comme si elle se faisait de nouveau sermonnée par le jeune Dawson. La jeune fille renifla avant de reprendre,

- Combien de fois il faut que je te dise Clark ne m'aime pas et… et c'est réciproque… ça va pas, s'énerva t-elle à son tour, c'est quoi le souci Dawson, il t'a payé pour que tu sois son avocat ou quoi ? On n'embrasse pas une fille comme ça alors qu'on sort avec une autre… Non je dois l'avouer, mais il n'y a rien à expliquer. Et même si je le lui demandais il n'en aurait pas à me fournir parce que je te le répète : il n'y a rien à expliquer… Oui je suis têtue et tu devrais t'y être fait depuis.

Agacé de n'entendre que la moitié de la conversation Clark tendit un peu plus l'oreille, s'arrangeant pour entendre le dialogue comme si c'était lui qui tenait le mobile.

_- Dawn je te connais,_ entendit le jeune Kent, _et… et quand je suis parti tu n'arrêtais pas de me dire totalement le contraire. On ne peut pas oublier quelqu'un en si peu temps._

- Je t'assure que si, reprit Dawn d'une voix déterminée.

_- Non tu dis juste ça parce qu'il t'a blessé n'est ce pas ?_

- Non. Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre doucement. Oui.

_- Et il t'a déçu ?_

- Oui ,répéta Dawn.

_- Ne me mens pas : tu l'aimes encore ?_

Dawn soupira,

- Depuis toujours il me semble.

_- J'en mettrais ma main à couper que ce que tu as vu, est juste ta réalité à toi. Tu devrais écouter la sienne._

- Et… Comment je le saurais s'il me ment ?

Will eut un faible rire.

_- Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi qui me dis ça. J'accepterais cette remarque de n'importe qui sauf de toi. _(pause)_ Tu sais Dawn moi tout ce que je veux, ce n'est plus recevoir des appels de ma meilleurs ami à pas d'heure parce que l'homme de sa vie, le père de ses enfants en d'autre terme le fermier du coin…_

- Hé je n'ai jamais dit ça.

_- A embrassé une autre fille, termina_ Will en soupirant.

Dawn respira profondément avant de poser sa tête sur le mur.

- J'en prendrais compte.

Le jeune Kent eut un faible sourire.

_- Super… maintenant Kent me doit une fière chandelle. _

- Du calme je m'interroge encore sur ce point là.

_- Tu sais si tu ne le fais pas Dawn, j'envois au fermier une feuille que j'ai malencontreusement trouvé dans le troisième tiroir de ta chambre dans une chemise en carton._

- Je rêve ou tu viens de dire malencontreusement.

_- Tu ne me demande pas de quoi il s'agit ? _, questionna t-il d'un amusé.

Clark était tellement captiver par ce qui allait suivre qu'il en venait à se désintéresser de tous évènements extérieurs à la situation.

- Okay Will de quoi s'agit-il ? , répéta Dawn avec lassitude.

_- D'une feuille où une Dawn que je connais un peu moins c'est amusé à encadrer de cœur le message Clark et Dawn pour la-…_

- Oh mon Dieu ! Dit moi que tu es en train de plaisanter ! , s'écria Dawn à travers le cellulaire. Clark eut un sursaut tandis que Will s'esclaffait reprenant,

_- Pas du tout j'ai été aussi surpris que toi en voyant ça dans tes affaires ma grande._

Dawn serra les lèvres se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

- Je n'arrive même pas à croire que tu es fouillé dans mes affaires. Si je pouvais… si je pouvais je déboulerais dans ton salon et t'arracherai la tête espèce de fouineur.

_- Tu es dans tout tes états c'est que tu y tenais vraiment à cette feuille pas vrai Angel ?_

- La ferme ! ,s'égosilla t-elle honteuse. D'ailleurs elle n'est pas à moi… alors tu peux la jeter. Non mieux encore brûle la dans un crématorium je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

_- Je la note sur ma liste au cas où j'ai besoin de te faire du chantage. _

- Dawson ! , s'écria Dawn en tapant du pied.

C'est à ce moment que Clark se félicita d'avoir mit « l'haut parleur ». Il eut un large sourire en regrettant de ne pas pouvoir voir son visage à ce moment précis.

Puis un bruit métallique se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes gens sursautèrent.

- Mlle Mills, reprit la voix du proviseur. Combien de fois faut-il que je vous dise que les portables sont interdits dans l'établissement.

- Il n'y a pas que ça si vous voulez mon avis, ajouta Dawn. Il faut que je te laisse, affirma t-elle ensuite à l'intention de son interlocuteur tandis que Clark se relevait silencieusement.

- A croire que les jeunes passent tout leur temps accroché à ces engins.

Dawn leva les épaules, le proviseur continua son chemin contournant le couloir, le jeune Kent et le proviseur tombèrent face à face. Surprit, ils eurent un mouvement de recul.

- Mr Kent, accusa le proviseur. Dawn se retourna subitement vers le concerné surprise de sa proximité. Elle fronça les sourcils, puis après quelques secondes pria le ciel pour qu'il n'est pas entendu sa conversation avec Will. Peine perdu.

- Vous ne devriez pas être dans les couloirs à cette ci, expliqua le proviseur adjoint en s'adressant aux deux jeunes gens. C'est la deuxième fois en une journée que vous n'être pas où il faut quand il le faut et cela toujours ensemble.

Dawn grogna en s'apercevant que Mr Aaron s'apprêtait de nouveau à les sanctionnait.

- Une heure en plus.

Dawn posa une main sur sa tête agacée. Clark, à son tour ne comprenait pas l'acharnement du proviseur adjoint. Dawn devait avoir sérieusement raison lorsqu'elle disait que Mr Aaron lui en voulait. C'est bizarre mais il lui avait semblé qu'il ne pouvait plus lui infliger des heures de colles supplémentaires depuis déjà quelques temps…

- Et la retenu est maintenant, termina Mr Aaron.

- Quoi ? , s'égosillèrent Dawn comme Clark.

- Vous m'avez très bien entendu. Je m'en charge, reprit-il.

- Vous n'avez donc rien d'autre de bon à faire, s'énerva Dawn. Et puis enfin c'est insensé il est midi, si on est retenu maintenant vous m'expliquez quand est ce qu'on compte se nourrir.

- C'est pas mon problème. Au lieu d'être à la cafétéria vous étiez là c'est sûrement que vous n'aviez pas faim…

Dawn soupira, tandis que Clark observait le proviseur adjoint sans vraiment le comprendre.

Il l'est conduit dans la salle de retenu, poursuivant,

- Assied-vous.

Dawn s'exécuta, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise elle se renfrogna. Clark lui jeta un regard en biais.

- Mr Kent, reprit Mr Aaron lui faisant signe d'approcher. Clark se dirigea vers lui.

- Allez à la cafétéria et prenez vous quelque chose sinon elle risque sûrement de tuer quelqu'un.

Clark soupira comme soulagé.

- Vous ne croyez pas si bien dire.

S'éclipsant le jeune Kent laissa Mr Aaron en compagnie de Dawn. La jeune Mills redressa la tête vers lui.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça cette retenu vous laisse au moins la chance de vous expliquez avec Mr Kent. Vous devriez me remercier.

- Si vous pensez faire bien en tentant de nous laissez nous expliquez vous faites mauvaise route. Je suis tellement orgueilleuse qu'il met possible de ne pas lui adresser la parole durant une heure rien que pour vous contredire.

- Je crois que dans ce cas on parle de folie passagère.

Dawn serra les dents. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent tandis qu'elle essayait de ne pas penser à la prochaine heure qui allait s'écouler en compagnie du jeune Kent.

- Vous avez fait vite, déclara Mr Aaron s'adressant à quelqu'un à l'extérieur.

- Il n'y avait personne, répondu la voix posé de Clark. La jeune Mills le vit alors réapparaitre dans l'encadrement de la porte. Hésitant il s'avança vers elle reprenant,

- Tiens je t'ai prit ton préféré, reprit-il en posant un sandwich sur la table.

- Merci, reprit Dawn d'une voix basse. Je te dois combien ?

- Pas la peine, reprit Clark d'une moue.

Après quelques secondes, Dawn détourna les yeux, son regard brillé étrangement. Si il avait entendu la conversation avec Will, il ne lui restait plus qu'à se jeter par la fenêtre de la salle de retenu. Encore heureux qu'elle se trouvait au raz de chaussée.

- Euh Dawn, reprit le jeune Kent.

Réentendant sa voix elle fut surprise de le retrouver exactement au même endroit où elle l'avait quitté. Respirant alors profondément la jeune Mills releva les yeux vers lui. Elle s'apprêtait à être blessante et elle voulait qu'il sache qu'elle pensait chaque mot qui sortirait de sa bouche.

- Kent. Ne pense pas qu'un sandwich au thon va arranger la situation, sur le fait que tu en as embrassé une autre.

- Si tu me laissais au moins le bénéfice du doute.

- Je croyais qu'en retenu les élèves ne devaient pas communiqués entre eux, ajouta Dawn se retournant vers le proviseur.

- Hum je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, affirma t-il.

- Article 12, paragraphe quatre de « comment se comporter en retenu ».

L'homme écarquilla les yeux.

- Vous m'avez fait recopier les 36 articles durant mes retenus ça vous échappe ? , questionna Dawn d'une voix faussement étonné.

Mr Aaron détourna la tête observant l'agitation régnant en dehors de la salle.

Clark eut un sourire. A contrario Dawn eut un rictus.

- Il sait fermer les yeux que quand ça l'arrange celui là, murmura Dawn dans sa barbe.

- Dawn !

- Cette retenu risque de ne jamais en finir.

- Dawn écoute moi deux secondes.

- Je ne comptais pas le faire.

- Vraiment ? , questionna Clark.

- Tout à fait.

- Billy t'a conseillé le contraire !

- Oh, s'exclama Dawn en posant ses deux mains sur ses lèvres. Le jeune Kent se redressa s'apercevant de son erreur. La jeune fille semblait si surprise qu'il lui sembla qu'elle avait déjà du songer à l'éventualité qu'il aurait pu être au courant de quelque chose bien avant son intervention. Son comportement l'intrigua.

- Cla… Clark, bégaya t-elle ahuri, dis moi que tu ne viens pas de dire ce que je viens de t'entendre dire.

- Je n'ai rien dis, affirma Clark se dirigeant vers sa place. Dawn se leva partant à sa suite.

- Dis moi comment il est possible que tu es entendu tout ça, lorsque Mr Aaron m'a interrompu au téléphone tu étais en train de m'espionner ?

- Mouai disons plutôt que j'écoutais d'une oreille distraite.

Dawn soupira tombant lourdement sur une chaise bordant celle du jeune Kent.

- Je meurs.

- Tu en rajoute, poursuivit-il.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, ajouta t-elle se redressant. Mon meilleur ami fouille dans mes affaires et mon ex petit ami écoute mes conversations téléphoniques.

- Tu te trompes, déclara Clark.

Dawn releva la tête vers lui. Une lueur d'espoir qu'il n'est pas entendu, du moins totalement leur conversation, s'illumina en elle.

- Ah oui vraiment. Et sur quoi ?, demanda t-elle aussitôt.

- Je suis loin d'être ton ex petit ami, affirma t-il posant son sandwich sur sa table à son tour.

Dawn le regarda longuement avec la forte intention de hurler. N'y trouvant pas la force, elle se détourna du jeune homme avant de se rasseoir à sa place en silence. Clark la regarda s'installer légèrement apaiser. Il avait sérieusement cru qu'elle allait lui balancer toutes les insultes inimaginables en pleine figure du à son manque de fairplay envers elle. Elle n'en fit rien. Après quelques minutes elle ressortit de ses pensés puis s'affalant sur la table, le jeune Kent entendit sa voix étouffé par ses bras autour de son visage.

- Vous avez gagné je vous déteste. Mr Aaron, Will, toi je vous déteste tous.

- Moi je sais ce que ça veut dire ça en langage Dawnien.

La jeune Mills releva aussitôt sa tête observant le jeune Kent un instant. Elle s'apprêtait à le contre dire jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'y trouve pas le besoin de le faire. Après tout il fallait qu'elle s'y fasse, Clark avait entendu sa conversation avec Will. Reposant sa tête sur la table, elle tentait de se dire qu'elle arriverait à surmonter sa honte.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Clark ne reprenne de nouveau.

- En littérature je… je t'ai vu discuté avec Lex.

Dawn ne releva ne bougeant pas d'un poil, jusqu'à que le jeune homme ne reprenne d'une voix si sombre qu'elle fut obliger de redresser la tête pour être sûr que c'était bien encore lui qui était assied à quelques tables de là.

- Il a essayé de t'embrasser.

Dawn regarda le jeune Kent un instant qui lui parut interminable, avant que son visage se fende d'un sourire. La jeune Mills se mit à rire… d'un rire sincère.

- Qu'est ce qu'il a de drôle ? , reprit Clark doucement.

- Non, fit Dawn entre deux éclats de rire, j'étais juste en train de me dire que maintenant on est presque à égalité.

Le jeune Kent fronça les sourcils, ahuri qu'elle en rit comme s'il s'agissait juste d'une vieille anecdote de l'époque où. Les rires de la jeune Mills s'atténuèrent avant que son beau visage ne retrouve subitement cette tristesse, que Clark ne lui connaissait pas. Elle reprit alors lentement,

- Il m'a parlé de votre conversation d'hier soir.

Clark se redressa se tournant de tout son long vers elle.

- Ah oui vraiment ?

Dawn le regarda du coin de l'œil avant de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Ça m'étonne sincèrement de lui qu'il t'est parlé de ça.

- Pourquoi tant de surprise ? Tu voulais que je sois mise au courant n'est ce pas ?

Clark eut un faible sourire avant d'acquiescer la tête.

- Oui c'est vrai Dawn je veux que tu sache que je pensais tout ce que j'ai dis.

Dawn baissa légèrement la tête. Repensant aux paroles blessantes de Lex, elle se mordit la lèvre.

- Je n'en doute pas, affirma t-elle lentement.

Clark eut un soupire, comme un poids qu'il perdait de ses épaules, Dawn savait enfin tout ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle.

- Dawn si tu savais comme je suis soulagé que tu le comprennes enfin. J'en mourrais un peu chaque jour de ne pas réussir à te le faire comprendre.

- Et bien, reprit-elle, comme ça c'est une chose de moins sur ta liste pas vrai ? ,continua t-elle serrant les lèvres.

Clark eut un faible rire avant de reprendre,

- Oui.

Dawn regarda sa montre et se levant elle avoua,

- Clark.

Levant les yeux vers la jeune fille postait devant lui, Clark avait dans l'espoir que tout redevienne comme avant… comme avant l'épisode du gymnase.

- Juste pour information, affirma Dawn en évitant son regard. Ce n'était pas à Lex de me dire tout ça mais à toi Clark Kent. D'entendre quelqu'un d'autre me dire que j'étais juste une passade dans ta satané vie de fermier n'était pas l'histoire que je nous avais imaginé. Elle eut un triste sourire avant de reprendre,

- Tu sais Clark il m'arrive de croire que ce n'est qu'un rêve… il m'arrive de croire que c'est moi que tu aime. Je dois t'avouer que ces moments là sont les plus dures… je dois t'avouer que c'est là que je te déteste le plus.

Alors que la sonnerie retentissait Dawn sortit de la salle de retenu en posant sa feuille de présence sur le bureau de la salle de retenu. Clark resta stupéfait sur place ; durant une seconde ses idées se remettant difficilement en ordre.

- Quoi ! , déclara t-il ahuri. Une passade…

Le jeune Kent bondit sur ses pieds se précipitant vers la sortit de la salle.

- Dawn, l'interpella t-il en poussant la porte. Un rien d'élève suffit à ne pas l'apercevoir parmi la foule. Désabusé Clark se pesta intérieurement. Il venait juste d'affirmer ce qu'elle croyait déjà être vraie. A présent elle n'avait plus aucun doute sur les sentiments que le jeune Kent pouvait avoir pour elle. Selon Dawn sans conteste il ne l'aimait pas.

Durant la deuxième heure de retenu prévu après les cours, Dawn tentait de se changeait les idées en dessinant. Le surveillant présent dans la salle contrairement à Mr Aaron ne permettait à aucun élève d'ouvrir la bouche pour échanger ne serait ce que quelques mots. Au grand déplaisir de Clark il ne put se contenter de la regarder avec la forte envie de dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Oh pourquoi avait-il fallut que tout le restant de la journée il ne l'aperçoive même pas une fois. A croire qu'elle l'évitait. Il soupira. Evidement qu'elle l'éviter après ce qu'il avait osé lui dire, qui ne le ferait. Après une vingtaine de minute plongée dans un silence complet, des frappes se firent entendre à la porte. Le surveillant signala à la personne de rentrer. A l'encadrement de la porte la jeune Lang fut son apparition. Clark eut une moue songeant : _C'est pas vrai_. Lui qui se disait que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, c'était incontestablement trompé. La jeune Lang prit sa feuille de présence auprès du surveillant puis s'assied sur la table séparant le couple l'air mal à l'aise. Dawn la regardait dubitatif. Lana en salle de retenu, quelque chose cloché. Le silence qui régnait dans la salle étant d'autant plus gênant. Et pourtant même lorsque le surveillant se leva se dirigeant vers la sortie de la salle, et que la jeune Lang cru que le silence allait se dissiper, il persista rendant l'atmosphère encore plus oppressante. La jeune Lang en eut assez.

- Ça suffit c'est énervant toute cette tension, affirma t-elle. Il y a quelque chose d'oppressant dans l'air.

- Relax Lang, toi, tu viens juste d'arriver, affirma Dawn doucement. Clark détaillait Dawn, il avait plus que tout envie de lui parlé, néanmoins il ne tenait pas particulièrement à le faire devant Lana.

- Je suis sûr que si le surveillant est parti c'est justement parce que toute cette tension l'étouffait.

- Oui ou peut-être qu'il avait tout simplement la vessie pleine, déclara Dawn en se replongeant dans son graphisme. La jeune Lang soupira.

- J'ai eut une idée, affirma Lana plutôt fière d'elle. Dawn soupira aussitôt. Je ne voudrais pas passer pour votre conseillère conjugale mais je préfère vous voir ensemble que séparer par ma faute, de plus aussi bêtement. Donc pour calmer un peu le jeu, vous allez faire quelque chose pour moi.

Avant même qu'elle ne dise de quoi il s'agit Clark n'y trouva pas la force de participer.

- Lana ne te sent pas obliger, reprit Dawn plus pour elle-même que pour la jeune Lang.

- Mais j'y tiens, affirma-t-elle. Très bien alors je veux que durant le reste de l'heure vous vous disiez cinq choses que vous aimez chez l'autre et cinq choses que vous aimez un peu moins. Un silence suivit le discours de Lana. C'est la jeune Mills qui débuta alors.

- Lang c'est ridicule.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi, continua le jeune Kent comme satisfait de la contredire. Est-ce que je peux commencer ?

Lana eut un sourire.

- J'allais te le demander.

- Très bien.

Dawn eut un rictus tandis que le jeune Kent se tournait vers elle. La jeune Mills avait l'impression que la situation le complaisait et que la proposition de Lana le séduisait. Elle eut alors sérieusement peur de ce qui allait suivre. Le jeune homme lui voyait en cela une ouverture à ce qu'il souhaitait lui dire, une chance de dire ce qu'il ressentait vraiment. Dans ce but il décida de se prêter au jeu.

- Je hais ta façon de conduire, assura t-il plein de conviction. Dawn leva un sourcil. C'était vrai elle s'était attendu à pire.

- Euh oui mais on devrait peut-être commencer par les qualités, reprit Lana aussitôt.

- Je hais ta façon de me parler… Et les personnes que tu crois être tes amis.

Clark eut un rire sévère.

- Je hais ta stupide manie de me regarder dans les yeux lorsque tu sais que ça va me déstabiliser.

- Et bien moi je hais tes stupides bottes d'armée… Et ce que tu devines en moi.  
- Je hais ta façon d'avoir raison et… et puis lorsque ça t'arrange tes histoires inventées, répliqua Clark énervé.  
- Je te hais au point d'en crever… Et même de te tuer parfois, s'exclama la jeune Mills accompagnant ses paroles d'un coup sur la table.

- Je te hais d'être persuadé que je ne t'aime pas alors que je pense inlassablement à toi.

- Vraiment ?, reprit Dawn avec force. Moi je te hais d'avoir réussi à me faire croire durant 24h que tu m'aimais alors qu'on sait très bien tout les deux que c'est faux.

- On s'arrête !, rétorqua Lana doucement.

- Je te hais de penser le contraire et… et je te hais quand tu n'es pas là et que tu es dieu sait où !  
- Je te hais quand tu me fais rire… D'avantage quand tu me fais pleurer !

- Stop ! , déclara Lana en se levant aussitôt. Dawn suivit la jeune Lang des yeux tandis que Clark continuait de regardait la jeune Mills abasourdi. Il était resté sur ces dernières paroles. Il n'envisageait pas un instant Dawn pleurait et encore moins pour lui. Son cœur en prit un coup, était-il capable de la faire souffrir autant ? L'incident de tout à l'heure en était-il pour quelque chose ? Lana lui avait parlé de sa fragilité en ce moment. On aurait pu penser qu'elle aurait eu tendance à exagérer mais après tout peut-être que non. Lana respira profondément observant l'un puis l'autre elle affirma alors plus calmement,

- On arrête les festivités ça fait cinq.

Dawn se redressa à son tour.

- Non pas la peine j'en ai assez de ce jeu.

Sur ce la jeune Mills prit son sac, avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la salle. Malheureusement pour elle le surveillant fit de nouveau son apparition dans la salle.

- Hé où est ce que tu vas il reste un quart d'heure.

- J'en peu plus, il faut que je respire. Je pose ma feuille de présence avec celle des autres de la journée et je m'en vais.

- Or de question tu reste jusqu'à la dernière minute. Dawn recula vers le bureau,

- Non, affirma-t-elle.

- Pardon ? , questionna t-il ahuri par l'insolence émanant d'une si jolie jeune fille. Dawn posa son regard sur sa feuille avant de se retourner vers le surveillant.

- Excusez-moi mais je crains que vous ne sachiez pas à qui vous parler ?

Lana et Clark regardaient la scène, effaré.

- Non en effet et à qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Dawn eut un sourire avant de prendre le paquet présent sur le bureau puis d'y placer sa feuille, prenant soin de bien la dissimulé.

Stupéfait le pion n'eut même pas le temps de l'y empêcher.

- Dans ce cas je vous souhaite bonne chance, affirma t-elle avant de le contourner.

**Torche **

Chloé à la torche vit de son bureau la jeune Mills traversait le couloir. Se levant, elle ouvrit la porte l'interpellant.

- Dawn.

La jeune Mills se retourna vers Chloé.

- Chut Chloé ça va pas de crier mon prénom aussi fort.

- D'où est ce que tu sors ? ,questionna la jeune Sullivan. Revenant sur ses pas Dawn reprit,

- Je sors de retenu.

- Encore ?

- Ouai… mais j'y suis partit plus tôt que prévu alors s'il te plait évite de révéler mon identité au surveillant, affirma t-elle d'un faible sourire.

- J'aurais à te parler, déclara Chloé rentrant de nouveau dans les locaux de la Torche.

Dawn soupira la suivant.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire, reprit la jeune Mills. Comme à son habitude lorsqu'elle rentrait à l'intérieur de la Torche elle observait le mur des bizarreries. Peut-être même involontairement elle se sentait obliger de le zyeutait.

- Tant mieux mais je vais quand même te le dire Dawn ,assura la jeune Sullivan s'adossant à son bureau. Ecoute moi bien je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre Clark et toi et à vrai dire ça ne me regarde pas. Si vous avez envie de vous faire souffrir tant mieux pour vous, mais ce soir Dawn tu dois rentrer chez toi.

- Non, affirma Dawn. La dernière fois que j'ai vu mon père-…

- Dawn tu dois retourner chez toi c'est impératif, tu ne peux pas laisser tes parents s'inquiétaient davantage pour toi.

Dawn eut un rire, s'asseyant sur la chaise face au bureau.

- Ça fait 24h qui n'ont pas mes nouvelles. Tu as entendu quelqu'un se plaindre.

- C'est parce que mon père et moi avons prit l'initiative de les appeler hier soir.

- Chloé mais c'est pas vrai tu-…

- Tu aurais peut-être préférer que je les laisse s'inquiéter que je ne les appelle pas et qu'il alerte l'armée de l'air, de terre et de mer pour retourner chaque parcelle de terre.

- Oui ,s'énerva Dawn. Tu n'avais pas à te mêler de ça.

- Peut-être que je ne l'aurais pas fait si tu n'étais pas venu te réfugier chez moi, mais pas de chance ça à été bien le cas. Et étant sous ta responsabilité durant ce lapse de temps il était nécessaire que tes parents sachent où tu es à cette heure-ci.

Dawn la foudroya du regard.

- Mon Dieu Dawn tu n'as pas entendu le soulagement dans la voix de ton père lorsque je l'ai juste prévenu que tu dormais exceptionnellement chez moi hier soir, parce qu'on avait décidé un peu tardivement de se faire une soirée entre fille.

- Mon père a du comprendre tout de suite l'arnaque, il sait pertinemment que je déteste les pyjamas partie.

- Oui mais au moins ça à eut pour conséquence de le calmer. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Dawn. Je suis sûr qu'il te voyait déjà kidnappé.

Dawn détourna la tête, contrariée.

- Tu vas mal Dawn tu fais… tu fais n'importe quoi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que le manque de communication avec tes parents est atteint ses proportionnalités là. Will t'en voudrait à mourir s'il avait connaissance de ce que tu as fait à tes parents.

La jeune Mills releva aussitôt sa tête vers elle.

- Ne t'en fait pas je ne lui dirais rien. Ça sera à toi de le faire le moment venu.

- Je ne préfère pas l'inquiéter pour ça. Il a d'autre chose à faire.

- Bien, reprit Chloé, dans ce cas à présent Dawn tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire.

Dawn affirma silencieusement de la tête. Elle se leva de sa chaise avant de porter de nouveau son regard vers le mur des bizarreries. Soupirant elle secoua légèrement la tête avant de sortir du bureau.

Dawn devant sa maison n'osait même pas la regardait. Elle soupira avant de sortir de sa voiture.

- Fais preuve de courage ma vieille. Elle verrouilla l'automobile. Ronchonnant de nouveau Dawn posa ses mains sur le toit de sa voiture avant d'y poser son front. Elle avait comme une boule dans le ventre un mauvais pressentiment qu'à l'instant où elle franchirait cette porte tout irait d'autant plus mal. Chloé et Lana avait raison sur ce point elle avait était immature de ne pas leur donnait signe de vie. Son père aurait été capable d'appeler tout le Kansas pour être certain qu'elle n'était pas tombée dans les mains de Lionel Luthor. Elle redressa lentement la tête fixant son regard sur la grande maison en face d'elle.

- Je vais y arrivée, assura-t-elle avant de retirer ses mains de sa voiture. Se retournant elle étouffa un cri de surprise avant de bondir en arrière apercevant Clark devant elle.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Tu ne voulais pas me faire peur ? Et bien quoi que tu es voulu faire c'est réussi, affirma-t-elle posant une main sur son cœur.

- Ce n'était pas mon intention crois moi. Est-ce que ça va ? , reprit-il aussitôt.

- Laisse-moi deux secondes, déclara-t-elle avant de reculer de quelques pas.

Clark s'éclaircit la voix avant de poursuivre doucement,

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est chez moi… toi qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Euh ne me regarde pas comme ça ce n'est pas dans mon habitude de suivre les gens. D'ailleurs je ne te suivais pas. Je voulais… je voulais…

- Kent ! , fit-elle impatiente. Il avança d'un pas avant de reprendre d'une voix plus contrôlé.

- Comme d'habitude je prends soin de toi.

- Rentre chez toi je n'ai pas besoin de ça, affirma-t-elle le contournant.

- Je voulais juste te poser une question. Dawn soupira se retournant vers lui.

- Non, affirma-t-elle.

- Quoi non ? Je n'ai encore rien dit.

- Ah parce que tu comptais rajouter quelque chose, ajouta-t-elle d'un faible sourire.

- Tu insinue que tu répondrais négativement à toutes les questions que je te poserais simplement parce qu'elles viendraient de moi.

- Effectivement.

- Même si je te demandais de m'écouter juste quelques minutes.

- Absolument.

- Même si je te demandais de m'épouser. Dawn eut un rire.

- On se marre bien avec toi.

- Et si je te demandais de ne plus venir à la ferme.

Elle eut une moue.

- Peut-être.

- Si je te demandais au contraire de passer le plus clair de ton temps avec moi.

- Tu connais déjà la réponse.

- Tu viendrais à la ferme sans venir pour me voir. Dawn se mordit la lèvre en proie à la réflexion.

- Arrête d'essayer de m'embrouiller. Je… je viendrais si j'en ai envie.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi si tu ne veux même pas te marier avec moi, dit-il amusé.

- Stoppe tes gamineries deux minutes… je viendrais pour ton père et pour ta mère.

- Une raison de plus de passer notre temps ensemble. Si tu compte venir voir mes parents plus que moi…, ajouta-t-il d'un sourire.

Dawn soupira avant de se retourner. Clark amorça un geste vers elle avant de se raviser. Il avait envie qu'elle se retourne vers lui et posant ses beaux yeux verts dans les siens elle lui dise qu'elle était prête à tout effacer. Son cœur en manqua un. Sa présence lui avait manqué… son regard et son parfum qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

- Quand est-ce que tu compte me pardonner… Il avança d'un pas vers elle poursuivant,

- Sans toi je trouve le temps long.

- Dans ce cas-tu sais à qui te le reprocher, ajouta-t-elle reprenant la route. Le cœur du jeune homme se serra. Au lieu de traversait la rue afin de rentrer chez elle Clark la vit suivre le trottoir où elle s'était garer.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? , questionna-t-il aussitôt.

- Je m'éloigne de toi.

- Oui et tu sais que tu peux le faire de chez toi et… tu habites un peu plus à droite il me semble Dawn. La jeune Mills ne répondit pas continuant sa route.

- Votre dispute était donc si dure que ça ?

La jeune Mills se stoppa aussitôt sans se retourner elle reprit d'une petite voix.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- De ton père et de toi. La rejoignant il poursuivit,

- Hier au lycée tu m'as dit que vous vous étiez disputé. Est-ce que c'était à mon sujet ?

Dawn baissa silencieusement la tête. Clark se posta de nouveau devant elle la fixant longuement. Elle poursuivit d'une voix éteinte.

- Quel nombriliste.

Clark eut un faible sourire cherchant son regard afin de desceller ce qui semblait le plus plausible. Après quelques secondes il continua alors,

- Il ne veut pas de moi dans ta vie, n'est-ce pas ? Dawn avala sa salive. Je suis désolé, assura t-il doucement.

- Ne t'en fait, affirma Dawn d'un sourire ironique. De toute façon maintenant c'est réglé puisque tu ne fais plus parti de ma vie.

Clark sentit son cœur se serré pour la seconde fois depuis le début de la conversation.

- Tu peux en dire ce que tu veux mais toi tu fais toujours partit de ma vie.

- Non.

- Ne cherche pas plus loin je t'aime autant que toi tu m'aime.

- Tu n'en sais rien ! , déclara-t-elle avec colère.

Le regard que lui jeta la jeune fille eut pour effet de le rebuter. De voir cette lueur dans ses yeux avaient pour effet de le blesser quand il savait que c'était lui qui en avait été principalement la cause.

Clark mit ses mains dans ses poches avant de débuter d'un ton léger.

- Enfaite je voulais te dire quelque chose. Si tu n'étais pas encore certaine du contraire, ce que je doute. Lex t'a mentit tout à l'heure. Tu n'étais pas qu'une passade pour moi, justement je lui ai dit le contraire avant de le jeter à la porte. Je pense certainement que son estime en a prit un coup mais je ne veux pas que tu prennes une décision en ne sachant pas toute la vérité. Alors voilà tu le sais Dawn Mills tu n'es et ne sera jamais une passade pour moi. Il eut un faible sourire, repensant à ce qu'elle avait dit plutôt. Clark poursuivit alors,

- Il m'arrive de croire que ce n'est qu'un rêve… il m'arrive de croire que tu sais que je t'aime. Je dois t'avouer que ces moments là sont les plus beaux… je dois t'avouer que c'est là que je t'aime le plus.

Dawn se retourna vers lui, l'observant longuement. Elle cilla un instant avant de baissait la tête l'air songeuse. Un long silence suivit les paroles du jeune Kent avant qu'il ne décide de reprendre d'une voix transparente.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

Dawn respira profondément reportant son regard sur sa maison. Elle aurait sérieusement voulu lui dire que oui. La jeune Mills se contenta toutefois de préciser.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai la trouille.

- Je sais… Je peux rester dans les parages si tu veux.

Dawn posa ses yeux vert sur le jeune homme.

- Je crois que je peux me débrouiller toute seule. Il sembla au jeune homme que son regard disait absolument le contraire.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, ajouta-t-elle en accompagnant sa phrase d'un hochement de tête.

- Très bien alors dans ce cas je reste là.

- Tu peux rentrer chez toi, affirma-t-elle.

- Je reste là, insista-t-il. Dawn eut un faible sourire.

Dans le silence qui était maintenant pesant Dawn se tourna de nouveau vers sa maison elle respira un bon coup avant de traverser la rue en songeant à ce qu'elle pourrait bien dire à son père. C'était bizarre mais elle trouvait qu'elle faisait toute une affaire d'état pour simplement aller voir son père. Peut-être était ce parce qu'elle n'avait pas répondu honnêtement à la question qu'il lui avait posé. _Connaissait-elle le secret de Clark ? _Oh oui elle le connaissait, elle aurait tellement voulu sortir de l'emprise des menaces de Luthor mais rien à faire. Elle avait l'impression que son père avait peur… Bien sûre cela était normal, même évident mais on aurait dit qu'autre chose le perturbé quelque chose dont il ne lui aurait jamais parlé. Est ce que tout cela avait un rapport avec ce qu'il lui avait dit lors de leur dernière discussion. Lionel comptait-il s'accaparer aussi de ses dons ? Dawn se stoppa devant le portique de sa maison. Elle ne souhaitait pas se retourner et fut d'autant plus satisfaite lorsqu'elle entendit la voix toute proche de Clark lui déclarait,

- Je suis là derrière toi… compte sur moi je ne bougerais pas.

Levant de nouveau sa tête vers sa maison, elle se fit remarquée que Will devait vraiment avoir raison lorsqu'il disait d'elle qu'elle était tarée. Clark n'avait rien à faire ici d'autant plus par la situation récente que celle qui l'était beaucoup moins. Il ne devait pas rester ici après la dispute qu'elle avait eu avec son père. Et si il arrivait que lorsqu'elle rentre chez elle il entende leur échange. Malgré tout cela elle fut soulager d'entendre sa voix la rassurer. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille même si c'était inévitable. Elle se rappela alors d'une phrase… d'une citation qui passa dans son esprit comme un éclair avant de s'effondrer dans un coin de sa tête.

Albert Einstein disait _"Est ce moi ou les autres qui sont fous ?" Il me semble plus que jamais que c'est moi._

Dans cette dernière pensée Dawn entendit un énorme _**BOUM**_** ! **assourdissant n'ayant même pas le temps de sursauté une sensation de chaleur intense comme un coup de vent de plus en plus violent la propulsa dans les airs en une brutalité et en une vitesse folle. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de réaliser que sa maison venait d'explosé qu'elle se retrouva atterrissant dans les bras de Clark. Regardant le jeune Kent… regardant sa maison la jeune fille s'extirpa aussitôt des bras du jeune fermier.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura t-elle d'une voix à peine audible. NON PAPA ! PAPA répond ! , hurla t-elle de tout ses poumons.

Alors qu'elle commençait à courir vers sa maison à toute vitesse elle sentit quelqu'un la retenir. Se débattant des bras de Clark elle se remit de nouveau à crier de toute ses forces.

- PAPA ! PAPA PARDONNE MOI ! C'est de ma faute. Elle se sentait vide elle aurait tout donner... tout pour sentir ne serait ce qu'un sentiment émanant de son père. Elle se rendit compte qu'en faisant ça c'est elle qu'on tentait d'atteindre… c'est elle qu'on tentait de blesser.

Affolée elle se retourna vers le jeune Kent soulagé de le voir toujours à ses côtés.

- Clark je t'en supplis il faut l'aider, mon père est à l'intérieur je t'en supplie lâche moi !

- Dawn !

- Mon Dieu faite que l'explosion ne l'est pas tué.

La jeune fille ne l'écoutant pas il l'a secoua légèrement.

- Dawn si tu rentres dans cette maison tu vas mourir je ne peux pas te laisser y aller.

- Mais je ne parlais pas de moi, je sais que tu peux le sauver. A toi il ne t'arrivera rien je le sais. Clark je t'en pris sauve mon père. Le jeune Kent la regarda effaré _"Comment elle... comment se faisait elle qu-..."_

- Clark je t'en pris je ne l'ai dit à personne alors arrête de me regarder comme ça et vas-y.

Clark fit oui de la tête et après avoir regarder à gauche puis à droite il rentra en super-vitesse à l'intérieur de la maison.

Dawn tenta de se calmer tandis que tout en elle semblait perdre pied. Tout comme sa maison le reste s'effondrait. Elle prit son portable afin d'appeler les secours ses yeux rivés sur la maison elle sentit ses jambes flanchés tandis qu'elle entendit la voix de l'interlocuteur au bout du fil. Comment cela avait-il pu arriver ?

Tennessee Williams disait,

_Nous vivons tous dans une maison en feu. Et il n'y a personne pour l'éteindre et pas la moindre issue. Uniquement les fenêtres du dernier étage par lesquelles regarder dehors pendant que les flammes consument la maison et avec nous pris au piège._


	31. Il ne m’aurait fallu qu’un miracle

_Vous savez on dit qu'on ne reconnait pαs les moments importants de notre vie lorsqu'ils se produisent. On se satisfait d'idées , de choses , de personnes et on les prends pour acquises. Et habituellement, ce n'est que lorsque cette chose est sur le point de vous être enlevée que vous réalisez à quel point vous vous êtes trompé, que vous réalisez à quel point vous en avez vraiment besoin, à quel point vous l'aimez._

**. . .**

**Smallville Medical Center**

L'hôpital était désert à cette heure de la nuit et les murs blancs de l'établissement semblaient s'avancer de minutes en minutes comme un serpent se resserrant au fur et à mesure autour de sa proie. Comment ne pas se sentir oppressé ? Comment ne pas se sentir étouffé lorsque le corps d'un proche repose immobile dans un lit d'hôpital. Par la vitre de sa chambre Dawn regardait son père. Ne serait ce que quelques heures auparavant son père avait pu être sorti de la maison en feu et était parti aussitôt en direction de l'hôpital. Il avait subit de nombreuses brûlures et les médecins disaient que son état était instable. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui tout était encore possible et Dawn ne savait pas encore si son père allait s'en sortir. « Son état étant critique, il est possible qu'il ne passe pas la nuit », continuait ces mêmes médecins.

La jeune fille se retrouvait seule, sa mère n'étant pas encore arriver de Métropolis et Tillie dormant chez une amie n'avait pas été mis au courant de peur qu'elle ne s'effraie. Et pourtant il y avait de quoi.

Cependant une étrange haine la submergea. Pas contre sa famille n'étant pas là mais une haine contre elle-même, une haine contre Luthor puis une haine contre le reste du monde. Ceux qui ne comprenait pas le quart de ce qu'elle pouvait vivre tout les jours mais surtout aujourd'hui, ceux qui vivaient tranquillement sans un quelconque souci, ceux qui ne pensait pas à demain sans envisager une seule seconde à la mort, ceux qui rêver d'amour alors qu'elle rêvait simplement de liberté et de normalité.

- Tout est de ma faute pardonne moi d'être ce que je suis papa.

Elle se sentait coupable, plus coupable que jamais. Coupable qu'à cause d'elle sa famille est autant de problème. Elle se maudissait de l'avoir détestait, elle se maudissait de l'avoir cru fautif de toute cette histoire, ainsi que pour les caméras. Puis elle s'en voulait d'avoir dit que si ses parents l'avaient adopté c'était seulement parce qu'ils voulaient simplement un enfant et que donc par conséquent ils l'avaient eu… elle. Parce que qui voudrait d'une fille comme elle, qui voudrait d'un enfant qui ne vous apporte que des ennuies, un enfant irrespectueux, et arrogant. Qui voudrait d'un enfant qui ne vous donne aucune reconnaissance et qui n'éprouve aucune confiance en vous.

- Arrêtez de vous dire que c'est de votre faute. Dawn reconnut la voix du jeune détective dans son dos mais ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Parce que ce n'est pas de votre faute. Croyez moi ce n'est pas de votre faute, répéta-t-il doucement.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je pense que c'est de ma faute ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas ?

- Et puis qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? Qu'est-ce que vous en savez ?

- Ce que je sais c'est que vous ne feriez de mal à personne.

- Et pourtant j'en ai fait à mon père.

- Non Dawn… non.

Elle eut une légère pause avant de reprendre.

- Vous savez Ed il ne méritait pas ça.

- Je le sais Dawn. La jeune fille lâcha pour la première fois la fenêtre du regard baissant légèrement ses yeux.

- Combien de fois est-ce que je lui en ai voulu ? Combien de fois je l'ai détesté juste parce qu'il osait m'adresser la parole et dire les choses que je ne souhaitais pas entendre. Elle renifla excédé,

- Oui et pourtant vous me l'aviez dit n'est-ce pas Ed ? Vous m'aviez prévenu qu'il se manifesterait ?

- Ça ne sert à rien. En faisant ça vous vous faites du mal. Dawn releva de nouveau sa tête vers la vitre serrant ses poings.

- Vous avez raison ce n'est pas de ma faute. Ed acquiesça de la tête. Enfin pas tout à fait, reprit-elle doucement, (pause) Mais si Luthor croit qu'il va s'en sortir comme ça, il se trompe sur toute la ligne.

- Dawn vous ne devriez pas vous opposer à cette famille. Les Luthor sont beaucoup trop puissant pour-…

- Vous savez Ed, l'interrompit-elle. J'habitais une maison à Los Angeles et même si ma vie n'a jamais été celle de n'importe qui j'y vivais tranquillement. Jusqu'à ce que Luthor vienne nous y retiré ma famille et moi. Je n'ai rien demandé, je n'ai rien souhaité tout ce que je voulais c'est que l'on me laisse tranquille. Et regardez où j'en suis aujourd'hui je suis ici devant le lit d'hôpital de mon père qui est entre la vie et la mort et tout cela par sa faute. Alors arrêtez de me dire ce que je dois faire ! Arrêtez de me dire que je ferais mieux de ne pas m'opposé à des gens qui me pourchasse continuellement ,à des gens qui encombrent mes pensées nuits et jours parce que là je dirais que ce n'est pas moi qui devient cinglé mais très certainement vous.

- Dawn.

- Je jure qu'il le paiera ! Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour prouver que ce n'est pas un accident pour que chaque personnes nous ayons causé du tord se retrouve derrière les barreaux, ajouta-t-elle le visage grave. Un par un.

Ed ravala sa salive. Dawn inspira profondément afin de se donner de la contenance elle ne devait pas craquer, pour son père elle se devait de rester forte et de ne pas faillir. Elle le vengerait.

- Dawn, fit une autre voix. La jeune fille tourna la tête et vit le reflet de Clark dans la vitre. Le fixant du regard elle poursuivit malgré cela au jeune Lowell,

- S'il vous plait Ed pouvez vous nous laisser ? Le jeune homme affirma de la tête.

- Bien sûre. Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un rapide signe de tête en guise de salutation avant que Ed ne s'éloigne.

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant que Clark ne débute enfin,

- Dawn je suis désolé pour ton père.

- Oui moi aussi. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre. Écoute Clark je suis consciente que je ne le dis pas souvent mais… merci. Merci pour tout.

- Non je t'assure ce n'est rien…

- Non ça ne l'est pas Clark. Si plus de gens étaient comme toi mon père ne serait pas là en ce moment.

Clark ne répondit pas à vrai dire il appréhendait. Dawn continua alors,

- Je te remercie d'être ce que tu es, d'être toi. Clark précipita comme si cela le démangeait de ne pas pouvoir l'interroger.

- J'ai une question a te poser Dawn ?

- Je t'écoute, fit-elle connaissant d'avance la question.

- Depuis quand sais tu pour-…

- Tu sais Clark, l'interrompit la jeune fille. Parfois il m'arrive de vouloir être dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre. En faite ça m'arrive le matin en me réveillant, le soir en me couchant, ou en me regardant dans une glace et en voyant ce que je suis devenue. Pourtant je reste ce que je suis, continuellement je suis moi. Et tu sais pourquoi ? (pause) Parce que les miracles n'existent pas. Elle eut un rire nerveux.

- Tu dois sûrement dire que je me plains mais pourtant j'envie les gens comme toi. J'envie ta force, j'envie ton courage, j'envie ta résistance. Elle fit de nouveau une pause. Se sentir rejeter tu dois savoir ce que sait n'est-ce pas ?

Clark baissa la tête.

- C'est bien ce que je me disais, dit-elle se pinçant les lèvres. Alors imagine toi l'être dans une race qui est la tienne. Tu vois Clark il m'est déjà arrivé d'analyser les attitudes des gens autour de moi… je veux dire dans mon entourage. Les gens ne font que repoussaient les personnes ayant des différences ils les isolent ou les rejettent et cela depuis la nuit des temps. Ils te jugent et te regardent comme un monstre alors qu'ils ne te connaissent même pas. Connais-tu cette sensation de ne pas être à ta place ?

Elle soupira posant une main sur la vitre lui faisant face,

- Mon père dit que plus grandes sont les capacités plus lourdes sont les responsabilités. Ouai et il avait raison les gens sont ce qu'ils sont et ils le resteront mais toi tu n'es pas pareil. Tu évolues. Les humains sont si prévisibles, on l'est tous. Ils se déchirent continuellement entre eux et la méchanceté qui les lient et parfois si terrifiante. On peut rien contre ça, le mal est là et il y restera c'est un balancement de la vie, il faut de ça comme il faut de tout. J'admire que tu sois hors de tout ça. Tu as de bonnes raison toi d'avoir ses pouvoirs, oui tu n'es pas d'ici… Elle laissa glisser sa main refroidit par le contact de la vitre en déclarant,

- Tu n'imagines pas la chance que tu as.

Clark posa de nouveau son regard sur la jeune Mills. Sur ses dernières paroles la jeune fille ouvrit la porte et rentra dans la chambre d'hôpital de son père.

Le jeune homme s'avança à son tour vers la vitre prenant la place de Dawn précédemment puis observant silencieusement la jeune fille, l'air sombre, prendre une chaise et s'asseoir près de son père avec une détermination impressionnante.

Il ne fallu pas plus de quelques secondes supplémentaire pour voir arriver à son tour Mme Mills. Elle le contourna sans semblait réellement le voir avant d'entrer dans la chambre d'hôpital de son mari. Dawn se leva aussitôt. La mère de la jeune fille observa son mari allonger sur le lit puis dirigea son regard sur le visage grave de la jeune fille. Dawn baissa légèrement la tête tandis que sa mère observait sa fille dévastée par le chagrin. Le médecin rentra à son tour dans la chambre sous les yeux attentifs de Clark. Il ferma la porte derrière lui puis s'avança vers la mère et la fille. Le médecin annonça quelque chose à la famille que Clark ne souhaitait réellement pas entendre. La mère de Dawn laissa échapper un cri perçant avant de poser ses mains sur son visage prise de pleure incontrôlable. Clark observa Dawn se rattraper sur le mur de la chambre les yeux dans un néant qu'il ne pouvait pas voir. Son visage était figé par la stupeur tandis qu'elle ne savait réellement pas quoi faire, plus où regarder, plus à qui parler, plus à qui se lamenter. Comme si Dawn ne semblait pas réaliser. Elle allait s'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise lorsqu'elle observa sa mère se laissait doucement glisser le long du mur dans des sourds sanglots. Cette image troubla Dawn, elle n'avait jamais vu sa mère à ce point abattue. La jeune fille s'avança vers elle s'agenouillant sur le sol. Elle prit sa mère dans ses bras la consolant de la meilleur manière qu'elle le put. Dawn susurrait des mots réconfortants à l'oreille de sa mère tandis que cette dernière ne semblait pas s'arrêter de pleurer. Clark remarqua une énorme souffrance dans les yeux de la jeune fille, toute la peine et la détresse du monde s'y trouvait. Et pourtant pas une seule larme s'échappa de ses yeux, elle ne s'efforçait qu'apporter un peu de réconfort à sa mère inconsolable. La berçant par moment sans pour autant laisser paraître une seule crise de pleure, un seul moment d'accablement. Clark semblait voir un sentiment plus puissant que le chagrin et bien plus sombre que la tristesse éclairait ses yeux. Une froideur qui lui était inconnu s'y trouvait. Pourtant il ne sut pas décrire ce ressentiment qui l'échappait dans le regard de Dawn. Le médecin peiné sortit de la chambre de Mr Mills la tête basse. Il aperçu le jeune Kent devant la vitre de la chambre. Il s'avança vers lui poursuivant doucement,

- Vous avez une amie bien courageuse… Son père risque de mourir dans les prochaines 24 h et pourtant je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune encaissé aussi bien la nouvelle juste pour apporter son soutien à ses proches.

Sur ce le médecin s'en alla laissant un Clark complètement anéantie seul devant la chambre,

- Les prochaines 24 h ? ,répéta-t-il doucement.

**. . .**

_**Le lendemain**_**, Chez les Kent**

La porte de la ferme s'ouvrit, Clark apparu posant une main sur sa nuque.

- Clark, s'écria sa mère s'avançant vers lui. Enfin où étais tu ?

Clark s'assied lourdement sur une chaise près du comptoir tandis que son père se rendait au côté de sa femme.

- C'est une longue histoire, affirma Clark.

- On souhaite entendre la version courte dans ce cas, ajouta Martha. Le jeune Kent soupira avant de poursuivre,

- Je suis vraiment désolé si je vous ai inquiété… j'aurais du vous appelez mais…

- Clark où étais tu ? , questionna cette fois son père.

- J'étais avec Dawn.

La pression redescendit.

- Encore, reprit Martha sceptique.

Clark releva sa tête vers ses parents l'air fatigué,

- Ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez. Il s'est passer quelque chose hier soir… sa maison a explosé et j'ai passé la nuit à l'hôpital avec elle.

- Quoi ? , s'écrièrent ses parents ahuri.

- Mais elle… elle va bien au moins ? , questionna Jonathan s'approchant de lui.

- Oui Dawn n'a rien, c'est son père qui est dans un sal état.

- Oh mon Dieu, déclara Martha posant ses deux mains sur sa bouche.

- Il a été opéré durant la nuit mais les médecins ne sont pas certains qu'ils puissent survivre à l'accident.

- C'est pas possible, susurra Jonathan.

- Et… sa sœur et sa mère ?

- Elles n'étaient pas là durant l'accident. Mme Mills était encore au Daily Planet et Tillie dormait chez une amie, elle n'est encore au courant de rien.

- Il faut qu'on aille voir Dawn, affirma Jonathan aussitôt.

- Oui je prends mon manteau, assura Martha déjà près de la porte.

Clark se tourna vers ses parents poursuivant doucement.

- Ce n'est pas tout.

Ses parents arrêtèrent tout mouvement, se tournant lentement vers leur fils unique.

- Comment ça ce n'est pas tout ? , reprit Jonathan avec appréhension.

- Il sait passer autre chose hier soir. Clark avala sa salive avant de reprendre,

- Enfaite j'étais là quand la maison de… de Dawn a explosé et j'ai-…

- Quoi ?

- Et bien elle…

- Elle t'a vu sortir son père de la maison ? , questionna Martha.

- Euh-…

- Parle, reprit Jonathan aussitôt, Dawn a vu tes pouvoirs ?

- Non c'est plus compliquer que ça… même pire que ça. Ses parents écarquillèrent les yeux apeurés avant qu'il ne reprenne,

- Elle en avait déjà connaissance.

- Pardon ? , s'exclama Martha revenant vers son fils. Tu veux dire avant l'accident ?

- Oui, insista Clark se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

Un silence de quelques secondes suivit la réponse du jeune homme. Le père du jeune Kent se retint au mur.

- Mais… mais c'est impossible comment… comment a-t-elle su ?, questionna sa mère alarmée.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée.

- Ah…

Martha et Clark se retournèrent vers Jonathan qui paralysait par la surprise n'arrivait plus à articuler un mot.

Martha soupira avant de se retourner vers son fils.

- Avant l'accident tu as toujours bien fait attention en sa présence Clark ?

- Oui, je ne lui ai jamais rien dit qui est put la faire songer un instant que je venais d'une autre planète mais lorsqu'elle m'a dit ça c'était comme si elle l'avait toujours su. Elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a demandée d'aller aider son père prisonnier des flammes et… et qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre à part accepter ?

- Oui Clark tu as bien fait.

Jonathan tenta de nouveau d'émettre un son… sans succès.

- Je n'arrive vraiment pas à le croire.

- Tu n'es pas la première, affirma Clark encore décontenancé. J'ai eu du mal à m'en remettre crois moi. Le seul incident qui s'est produit en sa présence était l'épisode de la fête foraine mais ce n'est pas un stupide jeu de force qui peut convaincre quelqu'un quelle est ami avec un extra terrestre.

- Effectivement, reprit Martha.

La mère du jeune homme réfléchit pendant une longue minute qui fut silencieuse. Jonathan ne trouvant toujours pas le souffle suffisant pour fermer la bouche et formuler un mot.

- Comment l'a-t-elle prit ? , questionna alors Martha avec appréhension. Je veux dire comment était-elle lorsqu'elle te l'a dit ?

- Tu veux dire à part effrayé pour ce qui pourrait arriver à son père…, reprit le jeune Kent en soupirant. Pour tout te dire maman Dawn n'a jamais changé d'attitude avec moi je ne pourrais même pas te dire le moment précis où elle l'a su. Elle a toujours été fidèle à elle-même et même une fois à l'hôpital… Il s'interrompit avant de reprendre,

- Je ne suis encore sûr de rien mais je crois que ça ne change strictement rien pour elle.

Martha soupira un peu plus tranquillisait mais pourtant pas tout à fait calmer.

- C'est une fille bien, décréta Jonathan doucement.

- Oui, répondit Clark d'un murmure. Martha se tourna vers son mari presque surprise de le voir de nouveau recouvrir la parole.

- Et je suis sûr qu'elle est très reconnaissante de ce que tu as fait pour son père hier soir.

Clark acquiesça de la tête, avant que sa mère ne se tourne de nouveau vers son fils reprenant.

- Est-ce qu'elle tient le coup ?

Clark eut un triste sourire.

- Elle s'en veut parce qu'elle et son père se sont quittés sur une dispute juste avant l'accident. Cependant je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un tenir aussi bien le coup qu'elle. Pour tout vous dire ça à même surtout le médecin. Elle s'efforce d'aider ces proches sans craquer. Alors que je vois bien défilé dans ses yeux toute l'inquiétude du monde. C'est… c'est comme si ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arriver. Comme si réconfortait sa mère, parler avec les médecins, veiller sur son père étaient des gestes qu'elle faisait depuis des années. Clark redressa sa tête avant de poursuivre,

- Je crois que Dawn se renferme sur elle-même, il y a cette espèce de colère dans ses yeux comme si elle en voulait au monde entier. Une fille si pleine de vie ne devrait pas finir comme ça. Je ne la laisserais pas…

Martha et Jonathan regardèrent leur fils durant de longues secondes ne sachant réellement pas quoi en penser. Sa mère revint vers lui, le prenant dans ses bras, elle s'imaginait que la nuit dernière avait du être très longue et pénible pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Une minute s'écoula ainsi avant que Clark ne reprenne doucement.

- Allez la voir… Moi je vais me changer et puis je retournerais à l'hôpital. Ne la laissez pas toute seule.

- Compte sur nous, affirma Jonathan tandis que Martha quittait les bras de son fils. Elle lui fit un faible sourire avant de retourner au près de Jonathan. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard avant que Martha n'ouvre la porte laissant, accompagner de son mari, Clark de nouveau seul.

**. . .**

_**Lendemain**_**, Smallville Medical Center**

Dawn sortit de la chambre de son père. Fermant la porte derrière elle, la jeune Mills posa lourdement sa tête sur la porte fermant ses yeux. Respirant profondément elle compta jusqu'à trente avant de rouvrir les yeux. Apercevant Clark assied à quelques pas de la chambre de son père Dawn se dirigea vers lui agacée.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

- Cet hôpital est public que je sache, assura-t-il d'un faible sourire. Dawn soupira reportant son regard sur l'horloge.

- Tu devrais être sur la route les cours vont bientôt commencer.

- Oui je sais, ajouta-t-il. Je suis venu te cherché je me doutais bien que tu serais ici.

- C'est inutile. Tu vas être en retard, continua-t-elle lentement.

- Je n'irai nulle part sans toi.

- Alors tu compte vraiment rester toute la journée ici ?

- Si il le faut, prévint-il lentement.

Dawn détourna le regard observant un instant l'activité de la réceptionniste ainsi que celle des infirmières et des médecins qui circulaient dans le couloir. Clark l'observa, décelant dans son regard du chagrin.

- Tu es têtu mais je le suis plus que toi, poursuivit-elle à l'intention de Clark. Le jeune Kent eut un sourire.

- J'en suis persuadé mais c'est mon droit d'essayer. Il fit une légère pause avant de répéter,

- Et puis comme d'habitude je prends soin de toi.

Dawn tourna la tête vers lui. Après quelques secondes elle détourna de nouveau son attention se rendant vers le couloir opposé.

- Si tu veux trouver une autre machine à café il te faudra descendre deux étages plus bas, il y en a qu'un seul à ce niveau.

Dawn s'immobilisa jurant dans sa barbe. _Comment faisait-il pour toujours tout savoir ?_ Se retournant vers lui elle reprit d'une voix légère,

- Je le savais.

Clark eut un sourire qui semblait parfaitement dire: _Ben voyons_. Elle se rendit donc à la machine à café, où le jeune Kent avait prit le soin de rester à proximité, en s'efforçant de l'ignorer. Fouillant dans sa poche elle tentait à la fois de choisir une boisson qui lui plairait. Sentant le regard de Clark sur elle, la jeune fille respira profondément avant de poser son regard sur lui.

- Y aurait-il un problème ?

- Je remarque comme tu dois être fatiguée. Si tu le souhaite tu peux aller te reposer à la ferme, et si il arrive qu'il y est un quelconque changement je pe-…

- Non, affirma-t-elle. Je ne suis pas fatiguée.

Clark affirma de la tête, légèrement froissé. Après plusieurs secondes elle s'aperçu qu'à quoi bon chercher ses poches étaient vides et que son manteau était resté dans la chambre de son père. Avant qu'elle n'est le temps d'amorcé ne serait ce qu'un muscle elle vit Clark mettre une pièce dans la machine avant de se reculer pour la laisser choisir. Dawn pesta.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- C'est bien ça le problème avec toi Dawn tu ne demande jamais rien à personne alors si ça te dérange tant que je puisse venir en ton aide tu n'as qu'à mettre cette faveur sur une liste des services à me rendre. Tu l'appelleras _Service to be returned _et tu te promèneras tout le temps avec. En passant ajoute s'y le fait que j'ai sortit ton père de ta maison en feu.

Dawn soupira baissant les épaules. Dans toute cette agitation elle ne l'avait même pas remercié comme il le fallait, en ce moment il devait vraiment se poser des tas de questions. A présent il avait vraiment l'air agacé comme si il avait prévu qu'elle réagirait ainsi.

- Kent…, fit-elle lentement.

- Choisi le cinq, dit-il de nouveau calme.

- Pardon ?

- La machine Dawn, affirma-t-il.

- Exact, reprit-elle avant d'appuyer sur le bouton. Merci.

- Y'a pas de quoi.

- Non, déclara-t-elle s'asseyant sur une chaise à côté de lui. Clark la suivit du regard les yeux ronds. Je voulais te remercier d'avoir été là hier.

- Tu l'as déjà fait, précisa Clark.

- Pas correctement je voulais te remercier de m'avoir épargné de m'écraser sur le bitume, te remercier d'avoir agi vite pour sauver mon père à temps. Si tu n'avais pas été là il n'y aurait pas un moindre espoir à l'heure qu'il est.

Clark eut une moue posant avec hésitation une main sur sa joue.

- Je t'en pris, reprit-il doucement. Dawn se releva aussitôt.

- Maintenant, ajouta-t-elle prenant sa commande, tu peux retourner au lycée.

- Tu ne m'écoute donc jamais, dit-il d'un rire.

- Pourquoi restes-tu ici ? Je déteste les hôpitaux si je pouvais les fuir je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas y être.

- Je ne peux pas m'en aller.

- Pourquoi ? , répéta-t-elle. Il détourna les yeux, et gêné il reprit d'une voix à peine audible.

- Parce que… parce que tout ce que je désire et tout ce dont j'ai besoin se trouve ici.

Dawn s'éclaircit la voix, se forçant à résister à la tentation de se jeter à son cou. La timidité du jeune homme avait trop de fois tendance à l'attendrir.

- Poète à ces heures perdues j'ai trouvé le gros lot, ajouta-t-elle posant une main sur sa nuque. Clark releva les yeux vers elle reprenant le regard plus dur.

- Dawn pourquoi ne veux tu jamais qu'on t'aide ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, je me débrouille et avec mes propres moyens.

- Moi je veux t'aider.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide… ni de toi. Tu peux t'en aller, ajouta-t-elle avant de lui tourner le dos.

Le jeune homme soupira murmurant,

- Quoi que tu en dises quoi qu'il en soit je t'aime et tu ne peux rien faire contre cela.

La jeune Mills s'immobilisa, il eut un instant la certitude que la jeune fille l'avait entendu et se crispa un instant gêné. Pourtant elle secoua légèrement la tête avant de rependre son chemin sans lui adressait le moindre regard. Clark la regarda se rendre de nouveau à la chambre de son père. Il eut envie de hurler. Même le plus courageux et le plus résistant des prétendants auraient déjà lâché prise devant les refus que ne se lasser pas de lui soumettre Dawn. Tout ce qu'il désiré c'était elle alors pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas admettre que tout ce qu'elle désirée c'était lui. Posant ses yeux sur l'horloge il se leva avant de sortir de l'hôpital.

**. . .**

Des frappes se firent entendre à la chambre, Dawn qui somnolait se réveilla subitement se redressant,

- Oui.

Elle vit apparaître Chloé, elle lui fit un faible sourire.

- Entre Sullivan, reprit-elle.

- Je ne te dérange pas trop j'espère.

- Non j'essayais juste d'un peu me reposer.

- Je peux revenir plus tard si tu veux.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu raconte tu es déjà là. Installe-toi, reprit Dawn désignant la chaise face à elle.

Chloé posa son sac avant de s'y asseoir.

- Ton père, débuta la jeune Sullivan, son état…

- S'aggrave, reprit Dawn doucement. Ma mère garde un espoir inconditionnel, moi je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Si tu avais vu la tête du médecin, il est tellement pessimiste que je crois qu'il pense qu'il ne surmontera pas la nuit.

- Il te l'a dit ? , questionna Chloé les yeux ronds.

Dawn fit non de la tête avant de poser ses yeux sur son père.

- Où est ta mère ? Elle n'est pas là.

- Elle s'occupe de la paperasse bien que je songe qu'elle n'en est pas la force. Elle est passée au commissariat au sujet de notre maison et au Daily Planet pour leur expliquer la situation. Ma mère est trop consciencieuse même dans des moments aussi sombre, elle souhaite tout faire elle-même et en personne. En quelque sorte elle me relaye la nuit. Dawn fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Et puis je pense que de voir mon père comme ça ne l'aide pas du tout au contraire.

Chloé regarda un long moment Dawn avant de poursuivre doucement,

- Et toi ?

- Moi ? ,questionna Dawn lentement.

- Tu te sens bien ?

- Non.

- Tu veux que j'appelle Will il sait mieux que personne te réconforter.

Dawn eut une moue silencieuse.

- Je l'ai déjà appelé pour lui expliquer la situation.

- Alors dans ce cas-…

- Laisse tomber Chloé rien ni personne n'arrangera la situation à pars bien sûre si Will peut remonter le temps.

Chloé baissa légèrement la tête, gardant le silence. C'est Dawn après quelque instants qui reprit doucement comme par peur de réveiller son père qui dormait tranquillement,

- C'est toi qui avait raison… L'autre jour j'ai agi comme la plus mauvaise des filles. Il se faisait un sang d'encre et moi je me suis distraite à le voir s'inquiéter.

- Non.

- J'aurais du aller le voir plus tôt.

- Dawn.

- J'aurais du rentrer à la maison et lui parler franchement.

- Si tu étais rentrer plus tôt tu serais peut-être à sa place à l'heure qu'il est.

- Dans ce cas ce ne serait que justice il est là à cause de moi.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Je sais ce que je dis ! Et si il est là c'est de ma faute. Ils n'auraient jamais du m'adopter ils seraient beaucoup plus heureux à l'heure qu'il est seulement avec Tillie.

- Dawn tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Ce n'est pas ton style de t'apitoyer sur ton sort.

- Je suis tellement fatiguée Chloé. J'en ai marre d'être forte… je ne le suis pas. Elle fit de nouveau une pause avant de poursuivre,

- Bref si je t'ai demandé de repasser c'est parce que je voulais te demander quelque chose.

- Tout ce que tu veux ,assura Chloé aussitôt.

- Aujourd'hui ce n'est peut-être pas le moment idéal mais je souhaitais te demander si tu pouvais m'aider à faire des recherches sur les lieux de l'accident de mon père. Si sa ne te dérange pas je voudrais vraiment savoir dans quel circonstance l'incendie c'est déclenché.

- Bien Sûre Dawn il n'y a pas de problème je peux appeler mon contact et je te dirais si il y a des infos intéressantes.

- Merci ,dit Dawn baissant légèrement la tête.

Chloé leva les sourcils jetant de nouveau un regard en direction du père de Dawn avant de revenir vers la jeune Mills.

- Il y a autre chose ?

Dawn respira profondément avant de relever doucement la tête vers la jeune Sullivan.

- Enfaîte... Oui. Chloé pourrais tu faire des recherches sur... sur Lionel Luthor ?

- Tu rigoles là...

- Peut-être que la situation ne le montre pas assez à tes yeux Chloé mais est-ce que j'ai l'air de vouloir rigoler.

- Ne le prend pas comme ça, poursuivit Chloé d'un rictus. C'est juste que… que ta requête est inquiétante et surprenante à la fois.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Et bien en faite j'ai… j'ai déjà un dossier complet sur lui, répondit la jeune femme.

Dawn se redressa sur sa chaise,

- Vraiment ? Et est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? demanda Dawn précipitamment.

- Oui… bien sûre il n'est pas sur moi mais je peux t'apporter une clé demain.

- Parfait, poursuivit Dawn se mordant la lèvre.

Chloé remarqua son attitude qui l'inquiétait de plus en plus poursuivant précautieusement.

- Dawn est ce que tu as des problèmes ?

- Je... Euh... Non, mentit la millionnaire.

- Dawn dit moi ce qui ne va pas.

- Mon père est-…

- Non je ne parle pas de ça, reprit Chloé la scrutant curieusement. On ne demande pas des informations sur les Luthor comme si on demandait une baguette de pain au boulanger. C'est… c'est alarmant.

Dawn avala sa salive, elle sentait que si elle ne répondait pas à la jeune Sullivan les informations qu'elle souhaitait tant avoir au sujet de Lionel n'arriverait pas jusqu'à elle. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher. Avec cet accident Lionel était allé trop loin, il avait touché à une limite infranchissable.

- Chloé…, poursuivit Dawn doucement. T'es t-il déjà arriver de penser que tout le monde autour de toi te voulais du mal ?

- Bien plus qu'une fois Dawn.

La jeune Mills parut réfléchir comme pour prendre une énorme décision. Voyant que la jeune fille n'allait pas parlé Chloé décida de se lancer en première.

- Très bien Dawn vu qu'on est entre nous je vais te dire quelque chose, si tu promets que ça reste entre toi et moi.

Dawn affirma de la tête. Chloé prit le temps de réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait dire avant de reprendre malgré tout,

- Moi quand Lionel Luthor m'a contacté c'était pour faire des recherches sur un de mes amis-...

- Clark, la coupa Dawn. Chloé la regarda et acquiesça.

- Il m'a tout d'abord dit qu'ensemble nous pourrions découvrir ce que Clark cachait depuis longtemps et qu'il savait que ma curiosité de journaliste ne pourrait pas dire non à ça. Et là je ne sais pour quelle raison j'ai tout simplement dit oui dans un moment de faiblesse. J'ai dit oui parce que j'avais mal, j'ai dit oui parce que j'avais peur et que je me sentais seule. Clark et Lana venaient juste de se mettre ensemble en faisant tout pour que personne ne le sache, Whitney et moi les premiers. La Torche venait juste d'être saccagée et Lionel s'est proposé pour la réaménager. En y repensant peut-être que c'était même lui qui était derrière tout ça. Mais voilà pourtant j'ai dit oui. Tu me diras que c'était peu, mais les circonstances n'étaient pas les mêmes, et quand j'y pense je me trouvais bien jeune.

Dawn tendit l'oreille enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes.

- Néanmoins après mettre rendu compte que je trahissais la confiance de mon meilleur ami ainsi que sa vie privée j'ai voulu mettre fin à notre accord. Mais tu te doute que ce n'était pas du point de vu de Lionel, alors il a tenté de m'acheter en me donnant une place au Daily Planet et ça à fonctionné. Oui du moins durant quelques temps. C'est vrai que c'était ce que je rêvais depuis toujours… être la plus jeune chroniqueuse jamais vu au Daily Planet. Mais y accéder en faisant du mal à mes amis, n'était pas le poste si méritant que je considérais comme acquis de façon honnête. Alors je lui aie dit de nouveau que cela devait cesser et que de toute manière je n'avais rien trouvé au sujet de Clark. Là ça ne c'est pas passé comme je l'avais prévu il a d'abord retiré mon poste au Daily Planet puis m'a menacer de faire virer mon père. Et lorsque c'est moi qui l'aie menacé là Lionel m'a très poliment conseillé de ne pas prendre des risques avec lui.

- Et... Et qu'as tu fais pour te sortir de là ? , questionna Dawn aussitôt.

- Je n'en suis toujours pas sorti, avoua-t-elle, mais Lex m'aide.

- Lex... ? , répéta Dawn les yeux ronds.

- Oui il m'aide et me protège de son père.

Dawn ne semblait pas tout comprendre, depuis quand remonter cette alliance elle ne semblait pas l'avoir discerné la première qu'elle avait rencontré la jeune Sullivan.

- Il t'aide en quoi ? , demanda t-elle dubitative.

- Il m'aide à trouver quelque chose de compromettant contre son père pour qu'il finisse derrière les barreaux.

- Attends tu essaye de me dire que Lex t'aide à faire coffret son père ? , poursuivit Dawn surprise de ne jamais avoir perçu cette facette chez Lex.

- Oui et on y est presque, affirma-t-elle d'un faible sourire. Quand j'ai compris que Lionel ne voulait pas lâché prise j'ai commencé à faire des recherches et elles ont abouti. Lex, Clark et moi nous sommes rendu compte qu'il avait tué ses parents.

- Quoi ce cinglé a assassiné ses parents ?

- Exact et quand il a appris que Lex commençait à comprendre la situation il l'a drogué et interner dans un hôpital psychiatre à Belle Rêve où il lui a fait des manipulations qui ont en quelques sorte endommagé sa mémoire. Afin qu'il perde tout souvenir de notre enquête ainsi que son séjour au monde de la démence.

- Ah oui rien que ça.

Bien que cette histoire fût affreuse à attendre, l'esprit de la jeune Mills vagabonda ailleurs. Elle se demanda alors si cette expérience qu'avait effectuée son père sur le jeune Luthor n'était pas la conséquence de son incapacité à ressentir clairement les sentiments de son fils aussi facilement qu'avec n'importe qui. Il lui sembla étrange de n'avoir jamais pu cerner à quel point Lex avait du souffrir dans sa vie, cependant comme le lui avait signalé Chloé il n'avait plus de réel souvenir au sujet de son incarcération dans cet hôpital psychiatrique.

- Bref je t'évite les détails et passe tout de suite à l'essentiel. Lex au fil du temps c'est remis et un jour alors que je suis rentrée ilégalement à la Luthorcorp j'y aie inhalé un gaz à base de fragment de météorite.

- Oh cette petite ville qu'est Smallville, soupira Dawn doucement.

- Effectivement on est à Smallville et tu ne seras par conséquent pas étonner si je te dis que ce gaz m'avait donné quelques capacités. Elle agissait comme une sorte...

- De sérum de vérité pour chaque personne avec qui tu avais un contact.

- Oui c'est exactement ça. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je suis perspicace, continue je t'en pris.

Chloé leva un sourcil avant de toutefois poursuive,

- Alors j'ai questionné Lionel Luthor et je lui ai demandé s'il avait tué son père. Là il m'a répondu que oui, grâce à l'aide de Morgan Edge son ami d'enfance.

- Le Morgan Edge ? Un des plus grands criminels de Métropolis.

Chloé acquiesça, légèrement étonné.

- Oui et donc c'est lui qui a fait exploser le bâtiment des parents de Lionel.

- Exploser tu dis ? , questionna Dawn d'une voix sombre.

- Hein, hein. Et tous sa disait il parce qu'il avait besoin de l'argent de l'assurance pour se construire une nouvelle vie.

- Pour se construire une nouvelle vie ? , répéta Dawn effarée. Quoi de plus banale.

_Et quelle vit me présageait-il en faisant exploser la maison de mon père ? _,se demanda Dawn le sang bouillonnant de colère. S'il était capable de faire endurer autant de chose à son fils unique que s'attendait-elle réellement à recevoir.

- Une histoire qui fait froid dans le dos, assura Dawn doucement.

Elle se rappela alors que la première fois qu'elle avait rencontrée la jeune Sullivan et qu'elle lui avait serré la main, elle avait été obnubilé par le secret que pouvait bien cacher le jeune Kent, délaissant sans même y faire attention, les autres secrets qui entouraient la jeune Sullivan. Quand elle se rendait compte que depuis le début tout était sous son nez, elle avait cette forte envie qu'on lui assène une gifle. Son manque de discernement avait conduit son père sur ce lit d'hôpital en ce moment et tout ça une nouvelle fois par sa faute.

- Mais ce n'est pas ça le meilleur Dawn crois moi. J'ai enregistré la déclaration de Lionel sur mon portable et quand il l'a apprit il a effacé le message.

- Mais un dossier électronique laisse toujours des traces, affirma Dawn presque en criant.

- Ouai et c'est comme ça que j'ai encore le message en ma possession.

_Dieu merci ! _, songea Dawn avec soulagement.

- Je sais que ce que je vais te dire est digne d'un Columbo des années 80 mais… as tu pensé à le copier et à le mettre dans un endroit sûr ou seulement toi en connait l'existence ?

- Bien Sûre, Lex et moi, rectifia t-elle.

Dawn se rassit convenablement poursuivant la voix vacillante,

- Et maintenant que vous avez toutes les preuves qu'attendez-vous ?

- J'attends le signal de Lex, avec le FBI il surveille son père.

Dawn songeait qu'il n'y avait plus de temps à perdre, Lionel avait déjà une victime de plus sur sa liste. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser continuait tranquillement ainsi. Dawn avait la tête qui allait exploser à force de vouloir que tant de chose se réalise en même temps, elle était beaucoup trop impatiente et c'est cela qui la perdrait. Elle respira profondément, avant de se tourner lentement vers Chloé, reconnaissante.

- Je te remercie de m'avoir fait confiance et de m'avoir dit toute ses choses concernant Lionel. En un sens ça me rassure, et ça m'aide à y voir plus clair.

_Je ne suis pas la seule à me rendre compte que ce type est un monstre, _songea Dawn alors.

- A présent Dawn, reprit Chloé, j'aimerais que tu en fasses autant. Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ? J'aimerais pouvoir davantage t'aider. Et si Lionel est pour quelque chose dans ce qui est arrivé à ton père tu dois me le dire.

Dawn fit non de la tête détournant les yeux.

- Dawn, insista Chloé s'avançant jusqu'au bout de sa chaise. Tu ne te rends pas compte comme ça pourrait nous aider à enfermer Lionel et je suis sûr que c'est-ce que tu souhaite toi aussi n'est-ce pas ?

- Aujourd'hui. Plus que n'importe quoi.

-Alors tu dois me dire ce qui se passe, je tâcherais d'être la plus ouverte possible.

- Tu me jugeras, affirma Dawn doucement.

- Non, soupira Chloé. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as fait avec moi alors pourquoi je le ferais avec toi ? Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- Ecoute Dawn si je t'ai dit autant de chose au sujet de Lionel c'est parce que j'ai l'impression que tu sais quelque chose d'important. Ce que je t'ai dit ce ne sont pas des choses qu'on dit à n'importe qui.

- Effectivement.

- Je veux que tu me dises qu'elle est ton histoire à toi.

Dawn respira profondément se levant, elle posa une main sur sa nuque réfléchissant à toutes les options qui s'offraient devant elle. La jeune Mills posa son regard sur son père avant de déglutir.

- Okay… Je vais tout te dire mais tu dois me promettre-…

- Evidemment, reprit Chloé ne lui laissant pas la peine de finir sa phrase. Elle jeta un regard dans le couloir par la grande vitre de la chambre de son paternel avant de reprendre,

- J'espère que mon père n'entend pas ce que nous sommes en train de nous dire parce que lorsqu'il sortira de ce lit il me tuera s'il apprend que j'en ai parlé à quelqu'un.

- Je t'écoute, continua Chloé se tournant vers elle.

Dawn respira profondément avant de poser ses yeux sur la jeune Sullivan poursuivant,

- Il y a de cela à peu près deux mois et demi, mon père a quitté la Californie pour un contrat prometteur avec un riche chef d'entreprise international. Mon père est parti durant quelques jours au Kansas cependant lorsqu'il est revenu quelque chose d'étrange planait autour de lui, plus que d'habitude il se renfermait sur lui, nous parler à peine alors qu'il venait juste de rentrer de voyage. Un soir j'ai prit l'initiative d'aller le voir. Il avait l'air tellement désorienté que ça en était contagieux. Il m'a alors menti, il m'a dit qu'un maître chanteur avait prit contact avec lui, et qu'il allait s'attaquer à notre famille si « moi » je ne faisais pas exactement ce qu'il voulait. Evidement je ne l'ai pas cru du moins à moitié, il me cachait une partie de la vérité et j'étais sûr qu'elle trouvait sa place dans le voyage qu'il avait effectué au Kansas. Le lendemain mon père nous annoncé que nous déménagions. Je ne t'étonnerais pas lorsque je te dis que ça à un surprit plus d'un. On ne connaissait que Los Angeles et partir comme ça au milieu de l'année alors que sa société avait besoin de lui sur place était insensé. J'ai comprit où mon père voulait en venir. Il avait réellement peur. Ce maitre chanteur était une menace.

Chloé fronça légèrement les sourcils avant que Dawn ne reprenne le ton subitement amer.

- Nous sommes arrivé à Smallville un jeudi. Et le jour suivant j'étais à Smallville High… Dawn eut un sourire mauvais avant de reprendre,

- Je t'épargne le passage de mon manque de coopération dans toute cette histoire… à vrai dire je n'ai pas eut le choix, on ne m'a pas demandé mon avis. Cependant arriver au Kansas je savais déjà tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir. Dossier 8, le cas Clark Kent. Jeune homme de 17 ans adopté à l'âge de 4. Elever par Martha et Jonathan Kent, dans la ferme familiale. Brun, les yeux bleus, 1m88. Groupe sanguin inconnu, poids inconnu.

Dawn s'arrêta se mordant la lèvre, la jeune Mills eut subitement peur de croiser le regard de la jeune Sullivan. Elle renifla avant de reprendre,

- Activités préférés, amis, classe… Et j'en passe. Je te connaissais avant même de t'avoir vu Chloé, pareil pour Lana et d'autre… (pause) Avant même d'avoir posé le pied sur le sol du Kansas je devais connaitre la pièce de Cyrano de Bergerac par cœur et Dieu sait qui s'occupait du reste. Avant même de connaitre Clark je me haïssais de faire ça, haïssait d'avoir un père qui puisse m'embarquer dans de pareille histoire. Mais surtout je haïssais cet homme que mon père me disait être notre maître chanteur. Dans les mêmes objectifs qu'il avait espérer avec toi. Je devais me rapprocher de lui, pour connaitre ce que la famille Kent cachait.

Dawn posa de nouveau son regard sur la jeune Sullivan qui la regardait les yeux écarquillés.

- Ma plus grosse erreur a été de tomber amoureuse de lui, et de lui laisser croire que lui et moi s'étaient possible. Le soir où j'ai dormi chez toi, c'est sur ce sujet que je me suis disputé avec mon père. Lionel venait juste de me faire savoir son identité, et mon père se refusait de me voir près de Clark qu'il considérait comme une menace. Dawn fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- La suite tu l'as connait, le lendemain ma maison explose et mon père se retrouve ici à cause de moi. Lionel s'y est prit à mon père pour m'atteindre parce qu'il a plus besoin de moi que de lui.

Un silence suivit les quelques paroles de la jeune Mills qui se refusait à regarder Chloé dans les yeux. Elle s'attendait déjà à: « Comment as-tu osé » ou à « C'est certain après ça tu ne peux pas dire l'aimer ». Cependant…

- Dawn… je… je suis désolée.

Dawn leva les yeux vers elle décontenancé.

- Je suis désolée de ce que Lionel a du te faire enduré. Je suis désolée qu'à ton arrivée je ne t'ai même pas laissé ta chance.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête avant de soupirer légèrement soulagé.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

- Non je sais comme c'est dur de s'en sortir lorsqu'on est embrigadé dans ces histoires qui nous semblent sur le moment insurmontables, mais à présent je vais t'aider Dawn. Tu n'es plus seule.

La jeune Mills eut un large sourire, la remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

- Cependant j'ai tout de même une question.

Dawn appréhenda soudainement, elle avait intentionnellement fait abstraction de ce soi disant secret au sujet de Clark qui était à juste titre un sujet tabou et de certain détails qu'il ne semblait pas nécessaire de lui faire savoir.

- J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi… toi ?

Dawn ouvrit la bouche et pourtant aucun son n'y sortit.

- C'est vrai que tu es intelligente et belle mais… il doit y avoir autre chose. Lionel ne choisit pas des gens comme ça aux hasards moi entre autre c'était surtout parce que j'étais la meilleur amie de Clark et par conséquent assez proche de lui. Donc je pense que s'il s'est attaqué à ton père pour se rapprocher de toi c'est sûrement parce que tu en valais réellement la peine.

Dawn eut un sourire nerveux.

- On croirait entendre Lex, soupira-t-elle doucement.

- Lex est au courant ?

- Non, affirma Dawn avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans la chambre de son père.

Elle se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille avant de poursuivre presqu'avec agacement.

- Ecoute Chloé je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée de s'aventurez sur ce terrain là.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Je n'ai aucune idée de pourquoi Lionel m'a choisit ? Il avait besoin de quelqu'un et-…

- Non Dawn ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe, affirma Chloé. Je l'ai vu plusieurs fois à l'œuvre et s'il t'a forcé à quitter les plages ensoleillées pour les champs de maïs c'est sûrement parce que tu es douée pour quelque chose.

- Je suis juste très perspicace et persuasive, mentit la jeune Mills.

Chloé secoua légèrement la tête continuant,

- Dawn écoute on a déjà fait la moitié du chemin alors…

Elle s'interrompit volontairement, Dawn mal à l'aise poursuivit doucement,

- C'est que je n'aimerais pas finir sur ton mur des bizarreries.

- Non jamais Dawn.

La jeune Mills eut un rictus.

- Pourquoi ? Ton mur n'est que pour les cas désespérés de Smallville ? Arrête je vais me sentir vexer.

Chloé respira profondément avant de reprendre,

- Tu… tu as une capacité particulière ?

Dawn leva les yeux vers la jeune Sullivan la transperçant un instant de son regard. Chloé lui disait ça comme si elle avait l'habitude d'en côtoyer tout les jours. Ce n'était pas vraiment une question qu'on posait au milieu d'une conversation. _Salut moi c'est Chloé, dis je me demandais aurais tu une « capacité particulière » ? _

Soupirant la jeune Mills détourna la tête avant de reprendre,

- Ne t'attend pas à ce que je soulève mon tee shirt pour te montrer que je n'ai pas de nombril… laissons à la fiction ce qui est à la fiction.

Chloé eut un sourire.

Prenant son courage à deux mains la jeune Mills vint se rasseoir face à Chloé avant de reprendre,

- Enfaite c'est assez compliqué j'ai… j'ai la capacité de communiquer avec les gens sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent réellement compte.

Elle s'interrompit, réfléchissant à la manière dont elle pourrait poser le problème, avant que Chloé ne reprenne.

- Tu es télépathe ?

Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Je ne lis pas dans les pensées bien heureusement. Mais je peux lire… ressentir les sentiments des gens qui m'entourent. Chloé leva un sourcil. Seulement ce qu'ils ressentent sur le moment. Jalousie, rage, passion, ennui, tristesse, excitation, haine, amusement, mensonge. Tout ce qui s'associe à leur état mental et qui ne se voit pas obligatoirement d'un simple regard.

- Wow… alors… alors là tu…

- Oui tout le temps, assura Dawn doucement. Constamment ça ne s'arrête jamais. Je sais tout le temps.

- Mince alors, reprit Chloé la scrutant hébété. Tu as un don d'empathie.

- C'est ça, reprit Dawn hochant légèrement la tête.

Un silence s'en suivit avant que Dawn ne se lève poursuivant,

- Il n'y a pas que ça.

- Pardon ? , s'écria Chloé suivant la jeune Mills du regard.

- Je peux aussi connaitre tes secrets.

- C'est-à-dire ? , poursuivit Chloé en reculant légèrement.

Dawn baissa la tête se rendant à l'autre bout de la pièce en poursuivant,

- Il faut pour ça que j'établisse un contact n'importe lequel. Ce don là est le plus énervant je crois. J'ai réussi à le canaliser à une seule poigné de main mais autrefois c'était plus difficile un seul frôlement et… Dawn se retourna vers Chloé avant de poursuivre,

- Je t'avouerais que mon enfance a été assez difficile vu de ce point de vu.

Chloé écarquilla les yeux, une multitude de questions traversant alors son esprit.

- Tu as ce don depuis combien de temps ? , questionna-t-elle aussitôt.

- Celui-ci je l'ai découvert à l'âge de Tillie j'avais huit ans. J'ai du porter constamment des gants jusqu'à l'âge de treize ans. Ce pouvoir a été dure à contrôler mais une fois fait je pouvais me concentrer sur des choses qui m'intéresser plus que d'autre pas seulement sur l'ensemble, mais j'évite de l'utiliser… j'évite le contact avec les gens.

- L'as-tu déjà fait sur moi ?

Dawn acquiesça.

- La première fois qu'on s'est rencontré on s'est serré la main tu te rappelle ? Je dois t'avouer que de nature méfiante c'est la seule fois où j'utilise mon pouvoir sur les gens qui me sont inconnus avant de me sentir coupable de l'utiliser constamment.

Cette remarque eut pour effet de faire sourire Chloé, elle se redressa sur sa chaise de plus en plus intéresser avant de questionnait.

- Comment faisais tu avant de le contrôler ? Je veux dire d'accord il y avait les gants mais tu as dit que un seul frôlement suffisait.

Dawn eut une légère grimace comme si le simple fait de penser à cette période de sa vie l'handicapé d'un membre. Elle reposa son regard sur la vitre avant de poursuivre doucement,

- Quand j'étais petite mes parents ne comprenaient pas ce qu'ils m'arrivaient. Lorsque je me baladais dans la rue avec eux je passais du rire aux larmes en l'espace d'une demi-seconde. Un homme me bousculait et j'étais pressé d'aller au bureau parce que ma réunion commençait dans un quart d'heure. Une femme me frôlait et j'étais au courant depuis plus de deux mois que mon mari me trompait avec ma sœur. Un adolescent me touchait involontairement le bras et j'étais séropositif depuis ma naissance. Un homme me poussait et je venais de perdre ma femme dans un accident de voiture.

Dawn eut une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- Au départ c'était horrible… des multitudes d'images qui ne m'appartenaient pas, des vies qui n'étaient pas la mienne. Il m'arrivait de ne pas réussir à faire la part des choses. Ce que j'aimais et ce que je détestais. Des choses parfois toute bêtes à cet âge. Si j'adorer ce jeu télévisé ou si enfaite c'était le jeu préféré du voisin. Est-ce que je venais de sortir de prison ? Non bien sûre je n'étais qu'encore qu'une enfant. C'était terriblement dur, je ne voulais plus sortir de ma chambre de peur de retomber dans cet enfer. Mais si je ne pouvais pas m'en débarrasser il fallait que j'arrive à contrôler ce pouvoir. J'ai du le faire par moi-même mes parents s'y sont toujours méfier. Ils ne voulaient pas en entendre parler et pourtant ils me croyaient. A plusieurs reprises je leur avais démontré… je pense que c'était juste par peur que je les touche et que contre ma volonté je m'infiltre un peu en eux. Je me consolais en disant qu'ils m'aimaient mais c'était juste qu'ils ne tenaient pas à ce que…

Dawn s'interrompit avant de reprendre.

- C'était peine perdu un seul contact et je connaissais tout une vie.

Dawn se retourna vers Chloé reprenant,

- Je me suis rendu compte quelques mois plus tard que les gants m'aidaient mais lorsque c'était moi qui les portaient c'était juste atténuer mais toujours là. En quelques sortes seules mes mains étaient protégées, le reste de mon corps non.

Dawn se retourna vers Chloé poursuivant,

- Et puis je ne me voyais pas me trimbalé dans une combinaison en cuir sous un soleil cuisant.

Chloé eut un léger rire.

- Mais les manches longues, parfois mêmes les cols roulés et les pantalons étaient de rigueurs. Je me forçais donc à me concentrer. Mais peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que tu n'y fais pas réellement attention mais les gens tout les jours établissent des contacts entre eux. Il suffit d'une accolade, d'une tape dans le dos, d'un objet qui passe d'une main à l'autre, d'une bise. Je ne pouvais pas anticiper les actions des autres, quand je devais déjà me concentrer sur les miennes. C'était très gênant.

Dawn respira profondément avant de poursuivre,

- Cependant j'y arrivais tout doucement. Et puis au fil du temps… avoir quelqu'un de sa famille à l'agonie ou apprendre que son oncle est atteint d'un cancer n'est plus si catastrophique que ça lorsqu'on l'entend pour la cent troisième fois. L'insensibilité à ce qui pouvait m'entourer se faisait ressentir. Et même si je connaissais la peine ou la joie intense d'une personne qui apprenait une mauvaise ou une bonne nouvelle, elle était mille fois atténuer. J'avais juste treize ans et c'était comme si j'avais déjà vécu un millénaire.

Elle fit une légère pause mais Chloé ne parla pas comme sachant que la jeune Mills était loin d'avoir terminer.

- Puis comme une réponse à ma situation… ou plutôt comme un antidote qui venait non pas accompagner mais compléter mon pouvoir, mon don d'empathie a vu le jour. Et alors en plus de connaitre et de voir, mon don d'empathie me permettait de ressentir et ça même si moi je ne souhaitais pas percevoir la situation ainsi. Même au bout de la cent troisième fois la douleur ou la joie était bien présentent, juste différente selon les personnes qui m'entouraient. Avec ce don… enfaite c'est comme un transfert d'état d'esprit je peux voir à travers les yeux de l'autre comme si j'y étais comprenant à la perfection ce qu'elle ressent. Dawn fit une nouvelle pause avant de reprendre en quittant la vitre des yeux.

- Je crois que c'est pour ça que je ne peux pas contrôler mon empathie, elle est en quelque sorte là pour réguler mon état d'esprit. Pour ne pas finir comme quelqu'un sans cœur. Qui s'attend à tout et ne se surprend plus de rien. Parce qu'après tout à quoi bon connaitre si ce n'est pas pour aider.

Dawn s'interrompit avant de poser de nouveau ses yeux sur la jeune Sullivan. Une longue minute s'écoula où Chloé tentait d'enregstrer toutes ses informations avant qu'elle reprenne d'une voix éteinte.

- Et toi qui disais juste être quelqu'un de perspicace.

Dawn eut un rictus.

- C'est fantastique tout ce que tu peux faire Dawn.

La jeune Mills eut un rire sec.

- Fantastique vraiment ? Ce n'est pas le mot que j'aurais employé.

- En tout cas il n'y a pas de doute là-dessus Lionel s'est trouver les perles rares. A côté ma petite période de mi femme mi sérum de vérité reste bien fade.

Dawn ne releva pas la remarque avant que la jeune Sullivan ne reprenne.

- N'empêche j'ai du mal à comprendre le comportement de tes parents…

- Crois moi tout le monde ne réagirait pas comme toi. On a souvent peur de ce qui est différent Chloé, c'est jusque que moi je n'aurais pas souhaité l'être.

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu avais tant de mal à t'entendre avec eux, même à présent ?

Dawn affirma de la tête.

- Pendant toute mon enfance ils m'ont vu comme un monstre Chloé. C'était la période la plus dure de ma vie et ils m'ont laissés tombés. Ils m'auraient glissé mes repas sous la porte que j'aurais eu l'impression de plus les connaitre. Mais lorsque j'ai réussi à contrôler mon pouvoir la sorte de boule de stress qui entourait la maison est redescendu je t'avouerais que ce n'est pas grâce à eux que j'y suis arrivé. S'ils m'avaient aidé en temps voulu peut-être que ça aurait été plus simple pour moi. Je leur ai en toujours voulu pour ça. Ils ont regrettés plus d'une fois de m'avoir adoptés.

Chloé fronça les sourcils avant de poser son regard sur le lit où reposait le père de Dawn. Le simple fait de savoir tout ça changait complètement la vision qu'elle se faisait des parents de la jeune Mills. Elle se demandait comment des gens pouvaient être aussi insensibles à ce qui arrivait à leur enfant. Si eux ne comprenaient pas la situation, comment une fillette de huit ans en serait capable. Elle reposa son regard sur Dawn en songeant que la jeune fille avait du voir et vivre des choses horribles jusque là.

- Dawn est-ce que tu ressens quelque chose en provenance de ton père en ce moment ?

- Depuis qu'il est dans cet état non. C'est apeurant, affirma Dawn, ça n'arrive jamais normalement.

Chloé affirma silencieusement de la tête avant de reprendre.

- As-tu idée de la manière dont Lionel t'a trouvé ?

- Non je n'en sais rien, ajouta Dawn en s'adossant au mur.

- Dawn.

La jeune Mills serra ses lèvres reposant son regard sur Chloé.

- Tu as découvert ton pouvoir plus tard mais pense tu être nait avec ou l'as-tu acquis ?

- Si ta question est: Est-ce que j'ai eut avoir de près ou de plein à des fragments de météorite, la réponse est non. Je n'ai jamais quitté la Californie et j'ai dans l'intime conviction que mon pouvoir est présent depuis toujours en moi. Peut-être me vient-il de mes parents biologiques après tout.

Chloé acquiesça avant de reprendre,

- C'est vrai qu'il est rare de voir deux pouvoirs se développés pour les personnes atteintes par les météorites et avec autant de temps d'intervalle de plus.

Dawn leva les épaules, après tout ce n'était pas elle l'as en la matière au sujet de ces météorites.

- N'empêche c'est vraiment dingue tu es la première personne que je rencontre qui est née avec un pouvoir.

_Pas tout à fait, songea_ la jeune Mills.

- Et c'est donc pour ça que Lionel t'a envoyé à Smallville pour l'essayer sur Clark ?

- Oui.

- Et alors ?

Dawn fut étrangement surprise qu'elle lui pose cette question, presque blessé même.

- Clark est totalement normal et ne cache rien !

Chloé la regarda songeuse.

- Chloé je sais que tu pense que je mens mais c'est vrai.

La jeune Sullivan parut surprise sur le moment avant de sourire. La manière dont Chloé prenait la situation surprenait tout autant la jeune Mills, elle songea alors que Chloé avait déjà du voir beaucoup de cas semblable au sien à quelques différences près.

- Tu sais Dawn, reprit Chloé la sortant par la même occasion de ses pensées, lorsque j'avais le pouvoir de faire dire aux autres la vérité je les essayer sur Clark et ça a été sans succès. Je me disais peut-être que c'était pareil pour toi.

- Ce n'est pas pareil tu l'as dis toi-même tu avais été infecté par de la météorite peut-être que ça n'a pas les mêmes effets sur tout le monde. Ça ne signifie pas que Clark cache quoi que ce soi. Lionel Luthor est simplement… dérangé.

- Tu dois sûrement avoir raison…

Dawn hocha de la tête satisfaite d'avoir dissiper le doute de son esprit, du moins durant quelques temps.

- En tout cas, reprit Chloé, tu vas voir Dawn que maintenant que tu m'as fait confiance on y arrivera. Le bon côté de tout ça est que maintenant tu as quelqu'un a qui en parlé, n'est ce pas ?

Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Oui... Ça change de Will c'est vrai mais... Merci Chloé.

- Will ? , répéta-t-elle comme surprise par cette révélation.

Après tout c'était presque logique les deux jeunes gens étaient si proches qu'ils étaient évident que le jeune Dawson sache tout de la jeune Mills.

Après un instant Chloé sourit avant de poursuivre,

- Je vais en parler à Lex.

- Non ! , s'écria presque Dawn désabusée. Tu ne peux pas… je veux dire… non.

- Dawn, Lex m'aide et du mieux qu'il peut de plus. Bien sûre je lui parlerai juste de ta situation pas de tes dons d'empathie.

- J'hésite à le faire confiance.

- Je n'ai pas non plus confiance en Lex mais j'en ai suffisamment pour savoir que lui et moi souhaitons la même chose: voir Lionel derrière les barreaux.

- Tu ne te pose pas la question de savoir pourquoi il le souhaite autant ? Après tout c'est son père…

- Tu veux dire après tout ce que Lionel a fait endurer à son fils ? , demanda Chloé doucement. Non Dawn je ne me pose même pas une minute la question.

La jeune Mills soupira avant que Chloé ne poursuive,

- Dawn il m'a beaucoup aidé jusque là et je pense que si tu veux qu'il en fasse de même pour toi tu dois lui faire confiance au moins un minimum.

Dawn regarda Chloé dans les yeux.

- Tu sais Chloé mon père m'a dit un jour "au fil du temps j'ai appris que faire confiance était signe de faiblesse."

- Je suis sûre que tu vas t'entendre à la perfection avec Lex, dit Chloé amusée.

- Je connais déjà Lex Chloé.

- Parfait et bien dans ce cas les présentations seront d'autant plus brèves.

Dawn soupira longuement tandis que Chloé se levait de nouveau.

- Bien je vais appeler mon contact pour savoir ce qui l'en est au sujet de ta maison.

- Oui, assura Dawn avec hâte.

- Soit sûre et certaine que tu peux compter sur moi Dawn, insista de nouveau Chloé.

La jeune Mills eut un faible sourire avant que la jeune Sullivan ne prenne son téléphone portable déclarant,

- Je pense aussi qu'on devrait prévenir Clark.

- Non !, s'écria Dawn de nouveau. Que veux-tu lui dire ?

Chloé soupira désabusé.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as toujours rien dit à Clark.

- J'ai cru pourtant être clair Chloé. Je ne vais pas me ramener en lui avouant: Salut Kent si je suis à Smallville c'est pour enquêter sur toi mais m'en veux pas.

- Dawn, fit Chloé désabusée.

- Tu m'as promit de ne rien dire Chloé.

- Mais Clark est le garçon le plus compréhensif que je connaisse.

- Non si je lui dis tout j'aurais peur que… Chloé je ne veux pas qu'il me déteste.

Chloé soupira, décontenancé.

- On ne lui dira rien, d'accord ?

Vu que la jeune Sullivan était perdu dans ses pensés ne répondant pas à sa question la jeune Mills insista de nouveau.

- D'accord Chloé ?

- Oui okay. Je ne lui dirais rien ça restera entre nous.

Dawn affirma de la tête, soupirant longuement.

**. . .**

_**Le lendemain**, _

Dawn sortit de nouveau de la chambre de son père se rendant dans le couloir, elle salua d'un signe de tête la réceptionniste. Alors qu'elle allait continuer son chemin elle retourna sur ses pas s'avançant vers l'hôtesse.

- Excusez-moi madame…

- Oui, reprit la femme à l'écoute.

- Est-ce que vous… vous auriez reçu des appels ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de s'appuyer au comptoir.

- Euh oui… euh de ma mère par exemple. J'aimerai savoir si elle compte revenir ce soir voir mon père.

- Non désolée.

Dawn affirma de la tête. Elle recula, et faisant quelques pas sur place elle soupira. La réceptionniste leva discrètement les yeux vers la jeune Mills qui se remettait une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Dawn fit un tour sur elle-même son regard fixé sur le sol. Mettant à présent ses mains dans ses poches elle revint sur ses pas reprenant d'une voix qui se voulait détacher.

- Et… du garçon qui était là hier.

- Qui ? Dawn s'impatienta.

- Le jeune homme, grand, beau, brun aux yeux bleus avec qui j'ai discuté. Vous n'avez pas pu le louper.

- Aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas standardiste, affirma la femme irritée.

- Oui désolée, affirma Dawn en soupirant. Elle posa lourdement sa tête dans sa main avant que la réceptionniste ne reprenne.

- Mais il me semble que vous parlez du jeune Kent.

- Oui, précipita Dawn se redressant aussitôt. Pourquoi ? Il a appelé ? Il vous a laissé un message pour moi ?

La réceptionniste lui fit un signe vers la salle d'attente. Dawn suivit son regard avant de poser ses yeux sur le jeune Kent qui la regardait. Les yeux brillants il la scruta amusé. Dawn se mordit la lèvre mal à l'aise. Elle se dirigea vers lui avant de reprendre doucement.

- Tu aurais pu me dire que tu étais là au lieu de me laisser me ridiculiser à insulter la réceptionniste d'hôtesse.

- Merci de vous en être aperçu, affirma la femme de l'accueil d'un ton reconnaissant. Dawn lui adressa un signe de tête avant que le jeune Kent ne reprenne.

- Désolé mais c'était juste tout simplement trop mignon.

- Parle pour toi, fit Dawn les yeux rivés sur ses baskets.

- "_Le jeune homme, grand, beau, brun aux yeux bleus avec qui j'ai discuté. Vous n'avez pas pu le louper",_ récita le jeune Kent d'un sourire.

- Ouai bon ça va je te croyais partit.

- J'ai pris juste de quoi avoir de la lecture… Tu ne te débarrasseras pas aussi vite de moi.

Dawn leva un sourcil, avant de lui faire un faible sourire.

- Alors tant mieux.

Elle s'approcha de lui avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés,

- Hier j'ai été dure et mauvaise avec toi, déclara-t-elle d'un ton nonchalant.

- Je le sais.

- Je suis désolée.

- Je sais.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espère ?

- Un peu.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu es là ? Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Non ça ira. Je vais rester là.

- Tu sais Clark il est encore temps que tu ailles à tes cours aujourd'hui du moins ceux de l'après midi.

- Non je reste ici.

- Tes parents vont s'inquiété si ce débile de Mr Aaron avait l'ingéniosité de les appeler pour leur signaler ton absence d'hier et d'aujourd'hui.

- Ça ira Dawn. Retourne près de ton père et si tu as envie de parler à quelqu'un tu seras où me trouver.

Dawn respira profondément, elle affirma de la tête avant de se détourner du jeune homme.

**. . .**

Dawn faisait tourner dans sa main, la clé USB, que Chloé lui avait apporté en fin de matinée. Les ordinateurs portables n'étaient pas autorisé dans les hôpitaux elle en avait conscience mais ça la démanger de savoir ce que Chloé avait trouvé sur Lionel. Elle savait que la jeune Sullivan était une as dans le domaine d'ailleurs c'était aussi pour ça que Lionel avait fait appel à elle pour surveiller Clark. Néanmoins cette pensée ne l'aider pas à combler sa curiosité grandissante. Elle soupira en refermant la paume de sa main.

Des tapes se firent entendre à la porte.

- Euh oui, débuta Dawn se redressant.

La jeune Mills vit apparaître le jeune Kent à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Salut.

- Salut, répondit la jeune fille le fixant bizarrement gêné.

Il désigna sa main gauche reprenant,

- Mes parents sont au bout du fil, ils souhaitent te parler. Dawn se leva.

- Oui bien sûre, reste avec lui je…, continua-t-elle en désignant le couloir de l'hôpital.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, affirma-t-il en fermant la porte de la chambre.

- Allô, reprit Dawn après avoir porter le téléphone à son oreille. Bonjour Madame Kent… Oui ça va merci…

Tandis que la jeune Mills discutait avec la famille du jeune Kent, elle reposa son regard sur la chambre. Apercevant le jeune homme adossait à la vitre elle eut un soupire. De l'autre côté du mur elle s'adossa à son tour écoutant les recommandations de Mme Kent. Elle posa son regard de nouveau sur le jeune Kent, le détaillant silencieusement. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait l'impression de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis une éternité alors qu'en quelque sorte il ne l'a quitté jamais. Elle se demandait si elle devait l'en être reconnaissante à vrai dire c'était bien la première fois qu'on faisait ça pour elle. Clark tourna alors sa tête vers l'extérieur pour voir où en était la conversation. Lorsque leur regard se croisa le cœur de la jeune Mills en manquant un. Dawn eut un faible sourire à son intention avant de détourner les yeux,

- Oui Mme Kent je suis toujours là… D'accord passez le moi…

Après un instant Dawn rentra de nouveau dans la chambre de son père se postant de nouveau devant Clark.

- Merci, reprit-elle en lui tendant son portable.

- Pas de quoi.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, le jeune Kent affirma de la tête avant de rouvrir la porte.

- Euh Kent…

Clark se tourna vers elle. Dawn eut une moue en guise de malaise, un léger frisson la parcouru avant de reprendre,

- Si tu veux tu peux toujours rester ici avec moi. Je sais que les chambres d'hôpitaux ne sont pas les endroits les plus gaies mais c'est déjà mieux que les salles d'attende lugubre. Et… et puis ce n'est pas comme si mon père pouvait te virer de la chambre.

Clark eut un faible sourire.

- J'accepte avec plaisir Dawn Mills.

Des tapes se firent alors de nouveau entendre sur la porte déjà ouverte. Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent alors vers Lex.

- Hey.

Le jeune Luthor se raidit à la vu du jeune Kent. Clark eut un rictus. Le jeune fermier et Dawn échangèrent un regard avant que Lex s'éclaircisse la gorge poursuivant,

- Dawn est-ce que je pourrais…

- Euh oui j'arrive.

La jeune fille se dirigea vers lui sous le regard réprobateur de Clark. Dawn allait de nouveau fermer la porte lorsqu'elle revint vers Clark poursuivant doucement afin que seul lui n'entende leur échange.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à écouter ce que Lex et moi nous disons.

- Et bien vois tu ça ne m'avez même pas traversé l'esprit. Dawn lui lança un regard entendu.

- C'est une faveur que je te demande, annonça la jeune Mills avant de sortir de la chambre. Clark l'observa refermer la porte soupirant de tout ses poumons. Derrière la vitre de la chambre qui les séparer il vit Lex et Dawn discutaient, à vrai dire pas de quoi préciser que la situation ne le plaisait guère plus que cela. Etant donner que Lex et lui étaient en froid justement à ce sujet là. Cependant malgré leur dispute et malgré ce que Lex avait osé dire à la jeune Mills à son sujet, il lui semblait que Dawn ne s'éloigner pas de lui bien au contraire d'ailleurs. Lex s'approcha un peu plus de la jeune Mills et il sentit ses poils se dressaient sur son échine. Si il osait la toucher il ne connaitrait pas sa douleur, songeait Clark les dents serrés.

_**. .**_

- Tu vas bien ? , débuta Lex l'air franchement inquiet.

- Oui, répondit Dawn froidement.

- Tu es blessé ? , affirma-t-il en levant les yeux vers son pansement déposé sur son arcade.

- Je vais bien, insista-t-elle, in extremis mais ça va, c'est surtout grâce à Clark, ajouta-t-elle en posant son regard sur la vitre.

Dawn roula des yeux lorsqu'elle aperçu le jeune Kent les fixant sans la moindre discrétion. A vrai dire il lui sembla qu'il ne souhaitait même pas en avoir.

- Oui, reprit Lex sans poser un seul regard vers la chambre. Il respira profondément avant de baiser la tête poursuivant.

- Lorsque j'ai apprit la nouvelle j'ai eu si peur Dawn tu-…

- Compte m'épargner ? , affirma Dawn en redressant les yeux vers lui. Lex soupira.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ça Lex ce n'est pas le moment.

- Très bien mais j'ai eu juste très peur pour toi. Et ce n'est pas par Chloé que j'aurais voulu apprendre la nouvelle.

Dawn respira profondément détournant son regard elle s'adossa au mur poursuivant,

- C'est bizarre comme les accidents rapprochent les gens on se tutoie maintenant.

- Si ça te gêne…

Dawn eut un sourire amer.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi qu'il faut avoir peur en ce moment. Mon père est dans un mauvais état, ajouta-t-elle plus doucement.

- C'est-ce que j'ai appris. Chloé m'a dit aussi de venir te voir. Tu voulais me parler ?

Dawn posa une main sur son visage comme pour se rafraichir les idées avant de reprendre lentement,

- Ce n'est pas vraiment le bon moment pour en parler. Mais si ce n'est pas maintenant quand est-ce que ça le sera ?

Lex s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre,

- Si tu veux tu… tu peux toujours venir me voir au manoir quand tu auras un peu plus de temps.

Dawn releva la tête vers le jeune Luthor comme attendant qu'il ajoute quelque chose qui ne semblait pas vouloir prononcer.

- Avec Chloé bien sûre, reprit-il comme une évidence.

Dawn sentit son corps se détendre. Hors de question de se retrouver dans ce manoir au milieu de nulle part seule avec Lex. Elle eut un frisson rien qu'à l'idée. Une villa passe encore mais les manoirs avaient toujours quelque chose de sombre et d'incertain. Lex en prime, ça ne devait pas être tout les jours roses chez les Luthor.

- Bien alors dans ce cas dites à Chloé que je lui autorise à vous… à t'en dire un peu plus sur ma situation actuelle. Elle comprendra. Quand les temps seront un peu plus calme je… nous viendrons au manoir.

- Parfait.

Il eut une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Je peux rester un peu plus longtemps si tu veux.

- Non, affirma Dawn, Clark est déjà là et je n'ai pas besoin d'une escorte personnelle. Vous êtes bien assez comme ça.

- Comme tu voudras, déclara Lex amer. Alors à très bientôt.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête se reculant d'un pas, par peur peut-être qu'il souhaite d'une quelconque manière la réconforté. La jeune Mills resta un instant seule alors que Lex prenait congés. Elle se demandait comment la situation allait évoluer et si elle pouvait comme lui recommander Chloé faire confiance à Lex. Son instinct ne l'avait jamais lâché sur ce point de vue. Lex n'était pas quelqu'un de confiance.

_**. .**_

Après le départ de Lex, la jeune Mills retourna vers la chambre de son père elle ouvrit la porte avant de débuter.

- Kent tu viens on va faire un tour.

Ravie Clark se tourna toutefois vers Mr Mills. Dawn reprit alors,

- On le laisse quelque minute tout seul… on ne lui dira rien sur notre escapade.

Clark eut un sourire avant de reprendre se dirigeant vers la jeune Mills.

- Dis est-ce que ça serait impolie si je te demandais ce que Lex et-…

- Oui, éluda Dawn fermant la porte de la chambre de son père avant de se diriger vers le couloir.

Clark soupira.

- On ne peut pas te parler Dawn.

Elle eut un rictus amusé.

_**. .**_

Assied sur l'herbe du parc de l'hôpital normalement prévu pour les malades résidents Dawn observait tranquillement les environs. La nature et tout ce qui s'y trouvait, les internes malades qui tentaient de profiter du soleil qui annonçait une bonne journée. Tandis que Clark assied à ses côtés ne semblait voir qu'elle. Dawn ferma les yeux comme pour mieux profiter de la journée. Le silence semblait détendre la jeune Mills tandis qu'au contrario pour lui ce silence ressemblait plus à un supplice qu'à autre chose.

A vrai dire il se posait encore beaucoup de questions, certaines plus importantes que d'autres, cependant Dawn y faisait toujours partit. Auparavant il l'avait déjà trouvée secrète, jamais plus qu'à l'heure actuelle. Il se demanda alors si à sa place… si en étant humain il aurait peur de quelqu'un venant d'une autre planète. Il la détailla plus longuement, elle ne semblait pas avoir l'air apeuré loin de là. Le soleil sur ses traits parfaitement dessinés semblait la satisfaire pleinement. Clark ne se rappela plus la dernière fois l'avoir entendu rire, mais il lui semblait que ça remontait à une décennie. Aujourd'hui elle semblait plus tranquillisée comme ôté d'un poids. La révélation de son secret en était-il pour quelque chose ?

- C'est bizarre mais tout le monde te connait ici.

La voix de la jeune fille le sortit subitement de ses pensées. Il baissa légèrement la tête avant de reprendre doucement,

- Oui… ma famille et moi sommes un peu des habitués de cet hôpital. Dawn inclina légèrement la tête avant d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Le soleil me manque, affirma-t-elle. Dawn fit une légère pause avant d'expliquer.

- A Los Angeles s'est du soleil tout au long de l'année ici c'est différent on se croirait en Europe.

Clark eut un faible sourire, puis quelque chose lui apparu comme subitement clair. Son visage devint grave tandis qu'il reprenait,

- Dawn. Maintenant que ta maison a explosé et que ton père est ici. Est-ce que ta famille et toi comptez retourner en Californie ?

Dawn leva légèrement les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien, reprit-elle. Le job de ma mère lui plait, cependant je sais que pour elle sa vraie maison se trouve à Los Angeles. Ma sœur quand à elle est encore petite. Ce qui compte pour elle en ce moment c'est surtout les copines…

- Et pour toi ? , précipita Clark.

Dawn respira profondément avant de reprendre doucement,

- Je… je veux être où tu seras.

Le jeune Kent détourna la tête un large sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Ne te cache pas on te verrait à trois kilomètres à la ronde. Clark se tourna vers elle tandis que la jeune Mills continuait de regarder tranquillement le paysage.

- Tu… tu n'as pas peur de moi ?

- Ça dépend, fit-elle d'un rire. Clark leva un sourcil. Je devrais ?, reprit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Clark fit non de la tête, ses yeux accrochés aux siens.

- Je m'excuse encore Dawn, sincèrement je m'excuse.

- Kent c'est du passé. Comme me dirait Will: remet toi ma vieille. Aujourd'hui les choses ont changés et en ce moment ce n'est pas ça qui me préoccupe le plus.

- Je m'en doute. Ce n'est jamais facile de voir ses parents allongés sur un lit d'hôpital.

Dawn fit oui de la tête. Clark se mit à la regarder de nouveau le cœur subitement plus léger. Ces moments juste avec elle, lui avait atrocement manqué. Et plus que jamais il se sentait libre de discuter avec elle sans pour autant lui cacher ses véritables origines. Effectivement il aurait pu la bassiner de question, lui demander le pourquoi du comment, mais il se satisfaisait juste de l'avoir près de lui. En cet instant. Maintenant.

- On devrait peut-être y aller, affirma Dawn en se levant.

- Non restons encore un peu, déclara Clark la tirant par la main. Tu as raison profitons un peu plus de ces journées rares à Smallville.

Dawn se retourna vers lui alors qu'il reprit d'un sourire en coin,

- Ça n'arrive pas tout les jours les miracles.

Dawn eut un sourire à son tour,

- Les miracles tu y vas fort Kent. Okay j'ai parlé du soleil de L.A mais je ne crois pas que-…

Le jeune homme s'approcha subitement de la jeune Mills l'empêchant de poursuivre, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il s'avança vers elle, la forçant à répondre à ses baisers. Dawn prise de cour manqua de tomber dans l'herbe, elle se rattrapa sur son coude tandis que le jeune homme s'avançait davantage continuant de l'embrasser. Elle voulu se redressait Clark l'en empêcha. Dawn tenta alors de le repousser, le jeune Kent capitula, néanmoins amusé.

Dawn le fixa un instant, agacé par son air enjoué. L'ombre d'un sourire passa sur le visage du jeune Kent qui eut pour effet de l'exaspérée davantage.

- J'avais parlé de faire une promenade, pas d'un mini-viol dans le parc de l'hôpital.

Clark eut un rire.

- Désolé ça devenait plus fort que moi.

- Ça devenait plus fort que toi ?... Je t'en pris Clark laisse moi deux minutes que je réapprenne à respirer, ajouta t-elle sarcastique.

Il roula des yeux alors qu'elle poursuivait entre les dents,

- Je dois t'avouer que cette histoire de pouvoir me pose vraiment problème. Si tu savais comme y'a des fois où j'ai envie de t'en mettre une.

- Je n'en aurais pas que tu ne me giflerais jamais.

- Et la fois à Grandville alors ?

- Simple exception. Tu ne giflais pas Billy.

- Lui il n'essayait pas de m'embrasser !

- Bien heureusement, fit-il d'un sourire. Puis maintenant que j'ai appris qu'après chaque baiser tu as tendance à vouloir me gifler il faut simplement que j'arrive à canaliser ta colère.

- Il faut que tu arrives à canaliser ma colère ? On aura tout vu !

Elle épousseta ses vêtements jetant un rapide regard alentour,

- J'ai l'air de quoi maintenant que tous les petits vieux nous regardent Clark.

- Mais non c'est toi qui te fais des films, déclara-t-il en s'apercevant que la moitié des yeux étaient braqués sur eux.

- Ouai bon on peut y aller maintenant, fit Dawn impatiente.

- Absolument, reprit-il en se redressant. Il lui tendit une main, qu'elle refusa lui jetant un regard noir.

- Pas la peine espèce de profiteur.

Clark eut de nouveau un sourire amusé.

- Ne refais plus ça, affirma-t-elle en reprenant la route.

- Plus quoi ? T'embrasser ? Tu rêves !

- Non m'embrasser sans ma permission.

- C'est-ce que je disais tu rêves ! , ajouta-t-il en enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

Dawn s'écarta.

- Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais, reprit-elle irritée.

- Il faut bien que tu t'y fasses je t'embrasserais sans que tu le saches comme ça j'aurais pour moi l'effet de surprise.

Dawn eut un faible rire. Le jeune homme enroula de nouveau son bras autour de sa taille.

- T'es bête, reprit-elle avant de poser sa main sur la sienne.

**_A suivre..._**


	32. Il ne m'aurait fallu qu'un toit

**. . .**

_**Le lendemain**_**, Chez les Kent,**

Le soleil annonçait déjà la fin de journée lorsque Martha rentra chez elle. Cependant elle ne s'attendait à voir personne. Ereintée par une journée qui lui avait semblait infinissable elle ouvrit la porte de sa maison les mains encombré des courses de la semaine. Apercevant son fils dans le salon la mère du jeune Kent s'immobilisa un instant.

- Clark tu es déjà rentré. Le jeune Kent posa rapidement ses yeux sur l'horloge. Fermant la porte derrière elle, Martha reprit alors,

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu ne devrais pas encore être au lycée. Clark s'éclaircit la voix.

- Ne m'en veux pas maman je n'y suis pas allé, avoua le jeune Kent.

- Clark ! , s'exclama Martha avançant dans la pièce.

- C'est la fin de l'année et on a déjà passé tout nos examens. Alors j'ai préféré soutenir Dawn je sais que cette période est difficile pour elle.

Martha soupira. Son fils avait annoncé ces intentions à une telle vitesse qu'il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de placer un simple petit mot. Elle le vrilla du regard un instant, Clark eut un regard suppliant.

- Bon très bien, poursuivit Martha indulgente. Mais lundi tu dois y aller.

- Merci maman, déclara-t-il d'un sourire reconnaissant.

Martha acquiesça de la tête avant de reprendre après un instant,

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question que fais-tu ici ? Si tu compte souvenir Dawn ce n'est pas du fauteuil que tu le pourras. Tu ne devrais pas être à l'hôpital ?

Clark soupira, l'air prévenant. Mme Kent observa son fils qui assied sur le canapé avait ses mains posé de chaque côté de lui, examinant alors l'écran de la télévision éteinte.

- J'ai réussi à sortir enfin Dawn de l'hôpital, rétorqua-t-il doucement. Comme d'habitude sa mère est passée lui apporté des vêtements de rechange alors elle est allée prendre une douche à l'étage.

- Et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais… au juste ? , demanda Martha fronçant les sourcils.

- Moi ? , répéta le jeune homme inutilement. Je reste là.

- En effet bon début, reprit sa mère sceptique.

Clark quitta l'écran des yeux avant de tentait d'expliquer à sa mère.

- Enfaite pour tout te dire je tente de ne pas influencer ce qui s'avérerait être sur le chemin de la réconciliation.

- Tu développe ?

- Si je bouge j'ai peur de tout gâcher comme la dernière fois alors je tâche de ne pas faire de bêtise qui me ferait perdre la personne en haut dans notre douche en ce moment.

La mère du jeune homme sembla comprendre.

- Dis plutôt que c'est ça qui te dérange, affirma Martha.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu raconte le fais que Dawn soit en haut ne me fait aucun effet. La mère de Clark leva les yeux vers son fils expliquant alors,

- Non Clark je parlais de l'épisode du gymnase.

Clark s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Oh… Je le savais… d'ailleurs je plaisantais. Martha le regarda en silence, Clark détourna la tête gêné avant de se lever précipitant,

- Euh… Tu veux que je t'aide à ranger les courses ?

- Oui merci, affirma Martha aussitôt.

Dawn choisit cet instant pour faire son apparition. Descendant les escaliers elle débuta.

- Bonsoir Madame Kent.

- Bonsoir Dawn. Comment te sens-tu ?

- So so…

Martha s'approcha de la jeune fille posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je suis confuse et désolée à la fois d'être aussi impuissante face à la situation Dawn. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir t'aider ma chérie.

- Je sais, c'est gentille Mme Kent. Elle fit un baiser sur le front de la jeune Mills avant que Clark ne reprenne impulsivement.

- Tu as fait quelque chose à tes cheveux ?

- Euh…, Dawn se retourna vers lui précisant, non. Elle posa une main sur une de ses mèches poursuivant,

- Il boucle avec l'humidité… d'ailleurs si il s'avère que vous ayez un fer à lissé faites le moi savoir, dit-elle d'un sourire.

- Non tu es très belle comme ça.

- Il a raison, renchérit Martha.

- Merci… même si je sais que vous essayez juste de me consoler, continua-t-elle s'asseyant au comptoir. Martha et Clark échangèrent un sourire.

- Moi je le pense, affirma le jeune Kent avant d'embrasser à son tour le sommet de son crâne.

Dawn leva les yeux vers Martha. La mère du jeune Kent cilla avant de poursuivre après quelques secondes.

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas mangé convenablement ? Tu as faim ?

- Oh un peu, affirma Dawn posant une main sur sa nuque.

- Ça veut dire oui, décréta Clark. Elle a passé les dernières journées écoulés a mangé à la cafétéria de l'hôpital je doute que tout lui semble bon après cela.

Dawn eut un faible rire.

- D'ailleurs tu dois aussi te reposer je comptais te préparé ma chambre. La jeune fille perdit son sourire levant les yeux au ciel. Elle arrêta le mouvement du jeune homme qui se dirigeait déjà vers les escaliers avant de reprendre.

- Non Clark j'aimerais bien retourner à l'hôpital ensuite.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu racontes ?

Dawn s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre doucement le ton subitement sévère.

- Qu'Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à propos d'être au petit soin pour moi ?

- Dawn, reprit-il du même ton. Ça va faire 48h que tu ne t'es pas reposée ta mère t'a relayée auprès de ton père tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter elle te préviendra si il y a un quelconque changement.

Dawn gémit agacé.

- Tu peux toujours te reposer une heure ou deux, poursuivit Martha d'une voix qui se voulait neutre.

Devant tant d'arguments allant contre elle, la jeune Mills soupira avant d'acquiescer. Clark lui fit un sourire avant de monter rapidement les escaliers.

Dawn se retourna vers Martha. Mme Kent lui fit un sourire tandis que la jeune Mills reprit irritée.

- Mme Kent dites à votre fils d'arrêter de faire ça ?

Martha leva les sourcils, incertaine.

- Quoi d'être gentil ?

- En plus de ça il me surprotège ça m'est insupportable. Martha eut un large sourire.

- On n'y peut rien quand on l'a trouvé il était déjà comme ça.

- Pauvre enfant, souffla Dawn posant lourdement sa tête sur le comptoir.

- Si ça t'embête tant que ça tu n'as qu'à lui en parler.

- J'ai déjà essayé figurez vous mais ensuite il me regarde… je le définirais par un mélange de réprobation et de désappointement, et là… aussitôt je perds pied… je n'ai pas envie de le décevoir. Puis je finis par accepter mon sort comme une pauvre idiote. Clark est un vrai enfant gâté.

Martha eut un sourire tandis que la jeune Mills reposait sa tête sur le comptoir.

- Si il continue de s'occuper de moi comme ça je vais finir par culpabilisé, et il n'y a pas de quoi culpabilisé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Absolument.

Dawn eut un rictus.

- Je déteste quand il fait ça. Martha eut un faible rire.

- Je ne peux pas nier que tout les deux vous êtes bizarre. Dawn eut une moue.

**. . .**

Entrant dans la chambre du jeune homme, Dawn soupira. Elle n'avait absolument pas envie de dormir. Se frictionnant les bras elle s'avança vers la fenêtre observant le père de Clark sortir de son 4x4. Elle eut un faible sourire avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la porte.

- Où Est-ce que tu vas ? , entendu la jeune Mills alors qu'elle fermait la chambre. Dawn se retourna vers le jeune Kent, surprise.

- Je rêve mais tu me surveille.

- Non je passais dans le coin, affirma Clark se dirigeant effectivement vers la salle de bain. Dawn eut une moue.

- Désolée je n'y crois pas.

- Tu cherchais quelque chose ? , questionna alors Clark innocemment.

- Ta chambre est un vrai frigo et je ne sais pas où se trouve-…

- Ma chambre n'a pas de chauffage.

- Oui ça parait évident, affirma Dawn en posant une main sur son bras où elle sentait le froid se rependre.

- Attend… j'arrive dans une seconde et tu n'auras plus froid.

- Pardon ? , questionna Dawn en cillant légèrement.

- Tu voulais autre chose ? , questionna Clark nonchalamment.

- Euh…, Dawn allait attester son initiative mais préféra le poser comme une requête.

- Je peux descendre ?

- Non, déclara-t-il.

- Tu vois que tu me surveille, assura-t-elle mécontente.

- Pas du tout je veux que tu rattrape ton sommeil.

- Clark ça ne se rattrape pas, c'est comme le temps, quand c'est perdu ça ne revient plus.

- Merci d'avoir donner ton opinion sur la question maintenant va le rattraper.

- Argh Clark… laisse moi aller dire bonjour à ton père.

- Tu vois Dawn si tu avais dit la vérité dès le départ…

Dawn soupira,

- Mon Dieu ! Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre, Très bien je t'ai menti mais… mais il fait quand même froid dans cette chambre.

- Je t'ai dit que j'arrivais. Dawn eut un sourire amer.

- Ce n'est pas la peine.

- Quoi tu ne veux pas que je vienne ?

- Ce n'est pas la peine d'être comme ça avec moi. Je vais bien.

- Je sais que tu va bien, d'ailleurs si on en jugeait par ce que tu dis tu vas toujours bien.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux entendre je vais mal.

- C'est déjà un bon début. Dawn eut un rire nerveux.

- Je rêve.

Clark soupira avant de poursuivre revenant vers elle.

- Bon alors qu'est-ce que tu décide de faire ? Tu vas voir mon père.

- Non… Clark tu le fais exprès, j'ai du sommeil à rattraper.

Le jeune Kent eut un faible rire.

- Okay dans ce cas je te laisse, poursuivit-il avant de se rendre dans les escaliers.

- Attends, affirma Dawn doucement.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? Et puis pourquoi tu chuchote ? , questionna Clark amusé.

Dawn mit ses mains dans ses poches levant légèrement les épaules.

- Où Est-ce que tu t'en vas ? Tu n'es pas censé être mon radiateur ?

- Je pensais que…

- Tu penses mal.

Sur ce la jeune Mills se hissa sur ses pointes de pied avant de lui faire un furtif baiser. Clark lui fit un rapide sourire.

- Tu peux venir mais tu n'as pas intérêt à en profiter, ajouta Dawn rouvrant la porte.

- Hein en profiter pour faire quoi…

La jeune Mills se retourna vers lui, le jeune Kent arbora un large sourire amusé.

- Que vais-je faire de toi ?

Clark posa alors une main sur les cheveux de la jeune Mills, examinant avec plus de précision ses boucles.

- J'adore, assura-t-il en enroulant son doigt autour d'une de ses mèches.

- Arrête, le réprimanda Dawn.

- Ça me démange depuis tout à l'heure laisse moi au moins les regarder.

- T'appelle ça regardé ! Le jeune Kent lui fit un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu vois tu en profite.

**. . .**

Dawn dormait depuis une heure déjà. Lorsqu'elle se réveilla elle oublia l'espace d'un instant où elle pouvait bien se trouver. Respirant de nouveau ses yeux jonchèrent un instant la chambre du jeune Kent. Tournant sa tête vers la fenêtre elle aperçu le jeune homme de dos le regard fixé vers la vitre.

- Clark, fit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle déconcerté.

- Oh désolé je t'ai réveillé.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Tu n'y es pour rien. Elle se redressa avant de continuer,

- D'ailleurs tout à l'heure j'ai cru t'entendre partir.

- C'était le cas, ajouta-t-il quittant la fenêtre. Dawn se mordit la lèvre avant de faire remarquer.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu n'es pas très bavard. Elle fit une pause avant de débitait rapidement la voix subitement aigu,

- C'est l'hôpital ? Ils ont appelé ?

- Non tout va bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu devrais essayer de te rendormir.

- Impossible maintenant que je sais que tu auras les yeux braqués sur moi. Clark eut un faible rire, puis reprenant son sérieux.

- Maintenant tu veux peut-être que je m'en aille ?

- Non au contraire tu peux rester. Se décalant elle poursuivit,

- Allez viens on va partager.

Clark jeta un regard vers la porte avant de continuer,

- Dawn là c'est toi qui en profite-…

- Dans ce cas mon offre ne tient plus.

- Okay si tu insiste, affirma Clark s'installant à ses côtés. Dawn eut un rire.

Clark se coucha près d'elle avant de poser une main derrière sa tête observant le plafond. La jeune Mills le détailla durant de longue secondes avant de respirer profondément reprenant,

- Tout ça me parait bizarre.

- Si tu as vraiment changé d'avis je-…

- Non pas ça, déclara Dawn doucement. C'est juste que la dernière fois qu'on a dormit ensemble je me suis disputé avec mon père, tu es retombé dans les bras de Lana, en ce moment la chambre où nous avons dormit est en cendre tandis que mon père est à l'hôpital.

- Je serais aussi très bien dans la grange, ajouta Clark se redressant.

- Non, reprit Dawn. Excuse-moi. Je ne voulais pas te vexer.

Elle s'avança le forçant à se recoucher. Clark tourna sa tête vers elle hésitant.

- Tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas ?

- Non reste et puis n'oublie pas tu es mon chauffage.

Clark lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille, elle lui sourit. Puis posant sa tête sur son torse elle poursuivit doucement,

- Cette fois ça sera différent. Dawn enroula un bras autour du cou du jeune homme fermant de nouveau les yeux.

- J'en suis sûr, affirma Clark posant de nouveau un baiser sur son front.

**. . .**

Clark les yeux toujours fixé au plafond écouté la respiration de la jeune fille sur sa poitrine, sentait son souffle se terminait sur son cou et lorsqu'il fermait les yeux et se concentrait attentivement sentait doucement son cœur battre contre le sien. C'était agréable d'être avec Dawn. C'était même plus que cela, son cœur semblait être la plus belle des mélodies et son parfum le plus doux de tous. Il ne se lasserait jamais d'entendre son cœur, il ne se lasserait jamais d'être près d'elle d'ailleurs. Il n'était pas fatigué. La simple alternative d'être loin d'elle le serré le cœur, il éprouvait un besoin incontrôlable de rester au moins dans la même pièce qu'elle. Quand il y réfléchissait ce n'était pas grand-chose. Il n'en demandait pas tant que ça après tout. Lorsqu'il se rappelait de la séparation face à toute cette histoire qui les avait dissociés, il en ressentit comme un trou à la place du cœur.

- Plus jamais ça, soupira-t-il en posant une main sur le dos de la jeune fille.

Ça lui avait fait si mal, et pourtant il lui semblait que c'était comme un mirage qui n'avait jamais existait. Toute la volonté qu'il y mettait à oublier semblait éloigner l'évènement de dizaines et de centaines de millier de kilomètres de lui et d'elle.

Dawn respira profondément redressant la tête vers le jeune Kent. Clark posa son regard sur elle. La jeune Mills ouvrit doucement les yeux. Silencieuse elle le regardait sereinement. Après quelques secondes, elle se mit à tranquillement tripoter sa chemise. Clark en profita pour la serrait un peu plus contre lui posant un baiser sur son front.

- Tu as bien dormi ?

- Comme un ange…

- Un ange que tu es.

- Faut pas rêver, assura Dawn redressant de nouveau la tête vers lui. Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de poursuivre,

- J'ai rêvé de toi.

- Tu ne rêve pas Dawn, lui rappela-t-il.

- De toi si !

- Ah oui ? , reprit-il d'un sourire qu'il tentait de dissimuler.

- Oui tu savais voler. Elle se redressa légèrement continuant subitement dubitative,

- Est-ce que tu sais voler ?

- Pas que je sache, affirma-t-il d'un sourire.

- Ça te plairait ? , questionna-t-elle.

- J'en sais rien et toi ?

- Bien sûre qui n'aimerait pas ça serait chouette. (pause) Et puis comment ça tu n'en sais rien ?

- J'ai le vertige tu te rappel. Elle eut un sourire.

- Effectivement. Elle eut de nouveau une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Tu me les montreras un jour ?

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Tes pouvoirs.

- Euh oui… peut-être. Enfin si l'occasion se présente.

Après quelques secondes Dawn eut un rire.

- Quoi encore ? , questionna-t-il.

- Non c'est juste que je me disais… elle posa sa tête sur son épaule reprenant,

- Je me disais que tu n'as pas peur de rentrer dans une maison en feu alors que la simple perspective de voler même en rêve t'effraie. Désolée mais je trouve ça hilarant.

Clark eut un sourire. La jeune Mills eut une moue sous le regard attentif du jeune Kent. Clark retira une mèche cachant ses yeux, avant de caresser sa joue. Un silence s'installa de nouveau, ne les gênant pas pour autant.

- Tu as dormi longtemps, affirma Clark après quelques minutes, il est déjà tard.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as conseillé de faire ?

- Depuis quand tu écoute ce que je te dis.

Dawn eut un sourire baissant légèrement la tête. Il poursuivit alors,

- Si un jour je décide de te montrer mes pouvoirs tu chanteras quand je le souhaite pour moi.

- Si tu m'emmène en Floride oui, expliqua-t-elle amusée.

- Marché conclut, affirma-t-il en l'embrassant longuement.

- Une poignet de main suffit normalement Kent, ajouta-t-elle d'un faible rire. Il l'embrassa de nouveau avant de poser sa tête sur les cheveux de la jeune Mills. Dawn en profita pour lui faire un baiser sur le menton avant de reprendre se réinstallant.

- Clark…

- Oui !

Elle fit une légère pause avant de se mordre la lèvre soupirant,

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme en ce moment j'ai la trouille.

- Je sais.

- Et ne me dit pas que ça passera et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

- Dans ce cas je ne le dirais pas. Dawn respira profondément avant de reprendre,

- Promet moi juste d'être là.

- Et dis-moi où veux-tu que j'aille.

- Je n'en sais rien… peut-être loin de la situation et loin de moi par la même occasion. Des tas de gens ont peur lorsqu'il s'agit de la mort. Je voulais juste m'assurer que-…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je suis là et… je serais là.

Dawn soupira se tranquillisant légèrement.

- Merci.

Elle se laissa dire qu'elle ne méritait pas qu'il la soutienne et que si il s'était avéré qu'il ne veuille pas reposer les pieds dans cet hôpital elle comprendrait parfaitement.

Le silence suite à leur discussion ne rassura pas le jeune Kent, il entreprit alors de lui changer les idées,

- Dawn.

- Oui Kent.

- Tu sais quand j'étais petit, j'adorais sauter sur mon lit. Dawn leva des yeux intéressé vers lui tandis qu'il reprenait. Et je m'imaginais voler et pouvoir faire des dunks. J'étais heureux.

Dawn eut un sourire attendrit.

- Et puis ma mère arrivait et me disait: Clark Kent, si tu casses ce lit,  
tu dormiras sur le sol pour le reste de ta vie.

Dawn eut un faible rire avant de reprendre,

- Si tu dois dormir sur le sol, j'y dormirais avec toi.

- Pour le reste de ta vie ?

- Absolument.

Clark eut un sourire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue, puis sur les lèvres. Dawn eut un rire détournant la tête,

- Arrête voyons tu vas me froisser. Clark continua à l'embrasser aussi amusé que la jeune Mills.

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Clark se sépara aussitôt de la jeune Mills. Dawn le regarda dubitative.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Mon père approche.

- Mais on ne fait rien de mal, non ?

- Debout ! , répéta le jeune Kent.

- Okay, affirma Dawn devant son insistance. Et puis dis-moi pourquoi j'ai une impression de déjà vu ?

D'un même mouvement les deux jeunes gens se distancèrent. Et en tâchant au maximum de s'éloigner l'un de l'autre ils tentèrent en même temps de s'écarter au maximum du lit. La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt comme si Mr Kent avait réalisé qu'il aurait pu interrompre quelque chose.

- Papa tu pourrais frapper, fit Clark offusqué. A présent près de la fenêtre par laquelle elle était sensée regarder le paysage Dawn se retourna vers Clark qui feignait de lire un livre près de son bureau. Cette image lui arracha un sourire.

- Tiens Mr Kent, je ne vous avez pas vu arrivez…

Le jeune homme lui adressa un furtif regard bien assez représentatif et éloquent pour qu'elle est de nouveau envie de sourire.

- Je suis là depuis un certain temps maintenant. J'espérais que tu ne dormes pas je voulais te dire bonsoir princesse.

- Chose faite, assura-t-elle. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien. Du moins je tente de le restez. Il tourna son regard vers son fils qui continuait de « lire ».

- Dawn depuis que tu es dans les parages tu accapare mon fils et il ne fait plus rien de ses dix doigts.

Dawn eut un rire.

- Vous voulez que je vous dise pourquoi ? , affirma-t-elle. Clark redressa sa tête de son bouquin.

- A Grandville j'ai essayé de faire mal à votre fils et c'est moi qui me suis fait mal, déclara-t-elle désignant son poignet où elle avait autrefois son bandage. Depuis il est au petit soin pour moi.

- Clark ! , s'exclama son père outré. Le jeune Kent tourna des yeux effaré vers on père.

- Mais enfin… Quoi ! J'y peux rien après tout c'est elle qui m'a giflé !

- Vous voyez aucune galanterie, assura Dawn faussement blessée.

- Oh oui je vois ça. Clark fronça les sourcils irrité. D'ailleurs en parlant de galanterie fiston tu devrais laisser Dawn essayait de dormir.

- Elle a bien assez dormi, affirma le jeune Kent.

- Clark ! , répéta son père.

- Je voudrais passez du temps avec elle.

- Clark il est 21h…

Clark se gratta la tête tandis que Dawn s'éclaircissait la gorge.

- Et puis si tu avais tant envie de passer du temps avec elle. Tu ne le gâcherais pas à lire un bouquin de…

Il se baissa afin d'identifier le livre. Dawn fit un signe à Clark, qu'il ne comprit pas. Elle retenta l'expérience mais trop tard Jonathan souriait déjà avant d'affirmer.

- Tu lis un livre de biologie en présence de notre invité.

- Euh…, fit Clark reposant son regard vers Dawn afin de savoir ce qu'il était sensé devoir lui répondre. Inlassablement la jeune Mills lui faisait des signes qu'il ne saisissait pas. Jonathan se tourna vers la jeune Mills qui adossait au mur avait brusquement les bras croisés.

- Dawn… nous t'attendions pour manger, tu nous feras le plaisir de dîner avec nous ce soir. Comme ça ça laissera à Clark le temps de poser son livre.

- Avec plaisir, affirma Dawn d'une voix amusée.

- Bien…, se dirigeant vers la porte il reprit à l'intention de Clark, je suis sûre qu'à l'endroit le livre serait beaucoup plus intéressant fiston.

Dawn eut un rire qu'elle ne pouvait plus contenir. Clark regarda la couverture puis l'intérieur de son livre avant de le refermer agacé. Dawn se dirigea vers le jeune Kent ébouriffant ses cheveux.

- Je ne comprenais rien à tes signes, affirma-t-il désabusé.

- Tourne-le, répéta Dawn d'un ton moqueur. Clark grogna se levant de sa chaise suivant la jeune Mills hors de la chambre. Il la prit par la taille.

- Arrête de rire, s'impatienta Clark. Le rire de la jeune fille redoubla d'intensité.

- Je suis désolée ce n'était pas volontaire.

**. . .**

Descendant les escaliers le jeune Kent s'arrêta sur la dernière marche jetant un regard en direction de l'horloge il soupira avant de poser son regard sur la jeune Mills qui discutait avec son père près de la porte. Sa mère passa devant lui déclarant alors,

- Tu as préparé tout ce qu'il fallait pour le départ de Dawn.

- Oui, affirma-t-il furtivement. Il respira profondément avant de reprendre en désignant la jeune fille derrière sa mère.

- Je vais…

- Okay, déclara Martha le laissant passer.

Clark échangea un faible sourire avec sa mère avant de s'avancer vers la jeune fille l'air nonchalant.

- Tu nous tiens au courant, déclara Jonathan à l'intention de la jeune Mills.

- Compter sur moi, c'est la troisième fois que je vous le dis Mr Kent.

- C'est vrai, renchérit Jonathan. Dawn se retourna vers Clark, il lui jeta un rapide regard avant de reprendre à l'intention de son père.

- Je l'accompagne.

- C'est nouveau ? , questionna Dawn en le fixant. Clark soupira ouvrant la porte. Dawn eut une moue avant de faire un signe en guise d'au revoir au père du jeune Kent. Il ferma la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner vers la jeune Mills. La jeune fille lui fit un sourire alors que le jeune homme posa une main sur sa taille.

- Tu es fâché ?

- Non.

Dawn reprit un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu n'es pas trop triste de me voir partir j'espère.

Devant le silence du jeune homme Dawn redressa la tête vers lui. Le jeune Kent la regarda avec gravité.

- Ouai, continua-t-elle, bon ça va c'était juste une blague.

- De mauvais goût...

- Désolée… tu sais moi aussi je déteste ça.

Le jeune homme respira profondément.

- Hé ne fais pas cette tête, reprit Dawn d'un faible sourire. L'air de rien la jeune Mills reprit tripotant la chemise du jeune Kent,

- Euh si tu veux tu peux venir à l'hôpital avec moi. Je l'ai déjà dit mais je vais le refaire. Mon père est inconscient alors il y a peu de chance pour qu'il te jette dehors.

Clark eut un faible sourire. Même dans les moments durs elle arrivait à plaisanter. Elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Enfin, fit remarquer la jeune Mills posant ses mains sur ses reins. J'aurais eu la chance de voir au moins un petit sourire avant de filer vers l'hôpital… Elle sourit de nouveau poursuivant,

- Mais mon offre tiens toujours tu peux venir avec moi ?… Et si il faut que j'use des grands moyens je m'engage à faire un tour avec toi dans le jardin de l'hôpital.

Clark eut un faible rire, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

- Tu ne devrais pas passez autant de temps à l'hôpital.

- Dieu merci il sait encore parler.

- Je suis sérieux.

- Et le jardin ça compte ?

- Dawn !

- Okay… Je ne devrais pas passer autant de temps à l'hôpital.

Clark posa une main dans la sienne reprenant.

- Et si toi tu restais ?

- Je l'ai proposé d'abord.

- Mais ma maison est plus proche que l'hôpital, affirma Clark.

- Je suis déjà dehors et j'ai déjà dit au revoir à tes parents.

Clark soupira avant de la tirer par la main.

- Non Clark, dit-elle en s'immobilisant. Je dois y aller… Il se retourna vers elle exaspéré.

- Sérieusement, insista Dawn.

Clark la relâcha, il mit ses mains dans ses poches poursuivant doucement,

- Je le sais bien que tu es sérieuse. Mais… mais je veux que tu sache que si il y a quoi que ce soit tu… tu m'appelle et je serai là à la seconde.

- C'est promit, assura Dawn.

Le jeune Kent acquiesça de la tête respirant profondément. La jeune Mills avança un peu plus vers le jeune homme déclarant doucement.

- Okay alors on… (pause) on se revoit demain…

De nouveau le jeune Kent ne répondit pas Dawn se hissa sur ses pointes l'embrassant à plusieurs reprises.

- Tu penseras à moi ?

- Je penserai à toi, la rassura Clark l'embrassant de nouveau. Il posa une main sur sa joue, elle lui fit un sourire avant de se diriger vers sa voiture. Après quelques secondes la jeune fille s'immobilisa, Clark leva un sourcil espérant un instant qu'elle est changée d'avis. Elle revient sur ses pas, fronçant le nez elle continua alors,

- Toi et moi… ensemble je veux dire… tu trouve ça bizarre toi ?

Clark ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

- Euh… un peu, avoua Clark. Dawn eut un sourire.

- Dans un sens ça se comprend parce que malgré toute cette histoire nous n'avons jamais été réellement ensemble.

- Oui je sais, dit-il le regard dans le vide. Après un court silence Clark redressa la tête.

- Mais non… enfaite non, corrigea Clark, ça aurait toujours du être comme ça… depuis la première fois que j'ai posé les yeux sur toi. Enfin c'est… c'est ce que je… pense.

La jeune Mills eut un faible sourire posant une main légère sur son bras elle redressa ses yeux vers lui avant de se reculer vers sa voiture.

- A plus Kent.

Clark l'observa se rendre vers son automobile les mains toujours dans ses poches. Il jeta un rapide regard en direction de sa maison avant de reprendre,

- Dawn…

La jeune Mills ouvrant sa portière se retourna vers lui.

- Kent.

- Attends moi je préviens mes parents et je te suis.

Dawn eut un immense sourire.

- Je t'attends.

Clark revint un quart de seconde plus tard, tout sourire elle s'installa dans sa voiture. Clark s'assied à ses côtés avant qu'elle ne démarre aussitôt.

- Autant faire vite avant que tu change d'avis.

- Tu rigole je me forçais à ne pas accepter ton invitation. Ça fait presque une semaine que mes parents ne m'ont pas vu.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Il ne se passe plus de moi, affirma Dawn divertie.

- Tu ne te passe plus de moi, rectifia Clark lui jetant un regard amusé.

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain_****, Le Manoir**

Parcourant les larges et sombres couloirs du domaine Dawn commença à l'intention de Chloé,

- J'avais dit à Lex qu'on viendrait bientôt, mais il n'y avait rien de pressant Sullivan.

- Pourquoi tu avais d'autres projets ?

- Non…, certifia Dawn, c'est juste que ça ne m'enchante pas de devoir venir ici aujourd'hui ni de reprendre les cours demain si tu veux tout savoir.

- Je sais ce qui te déplait… Clark m'a raconté pour vous deux…

- Et par la même occasion il a vendu son âme au diable, affirma Dawn entre les dents.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Je comprends que tu n'es pas eut envie de venir aujourd'hui… D'ailleurs je suis très contente que vous vous soyez remis ensemble.

Dawn se raidit sur place, l'espace d'un moment elle avait presque oublié que Chloé ne connaissait rien de son histoire avec Clark au sujet de Lana. En y resongeant c'était fou le nombre de secret qu'elle partagé entre d'un côté Chloé et de l'autre Clark sans qu'il n'y est absolument pas le moindre lien pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent l'un de ce que l'autre aurait pu bien savoir. Une sorte de puzzle géant. Clark connaissait les informations que Chloé ignoré et vice versa. Le seul pilier qui pouvait les réunir serait alors Will, qui habitait aujourd'hui en Californie, et encore il ne connaissait même pas l'existence des pouvoirs de Clark. C'était une pièce du puzzle, qu'elle se refusait… qu'il lui était interdit de divulguer. Néanmoins il fallait qu'elle fasse attention et si il arrivait que Will refasse surface il aurait fallut qu'un débriefing s'impose.

- Tu ne dis plus rien, affirma Chloé s'arrêtant devant une immense porte en bois.

- Chloé tu es au courant que je sais lorsque tu mens.

- Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas Dawn lorsque je te dis que ça me fait plaisir que vous vous soyez réconcilié ?

- C'est plutôt mes visites impromptus qui ne vont pas te manquer, affirma Dawn amusé.

- Absolument, confirma Chloé d'un sourire.

Une personne les fit entrer dans le bureau de Lex.

- Alors c'est ça la maison des Luthor.

- Ouai comment tu la trouves ? , questionna Chloé. Dawn lui jeta un regard entendu avant de reprendre néanmoins,

- Sinistre... parfait pour le retour de Casper numéro douze.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent

- Bienvenue, fit Lex se levant de derrière son bureau. Se décalant de derrière la jeune chroniqueuse, Dawn aperçu le jeune homme se diriger vers elles. Dawn posa son regard sur l'intérieur du bureau, et sur la seule lumière émanant des vitraux que le soleil laissait profité. Elle aurait trouvé l'ambiance de la pièce presque agréable si Lex n'y était pas planter au milieu. Glaçant le peu de chaleur humaine émanant du bureau.

- Je vous sers quelque chose à boire ?

- Non, répondit Chloé alors que Dawn tournait sur elle même regardant avec plus d'intérêt le décor de la pièce.

- Dawn ? , questionna Lex.

- Art moderne, murmura t-elle pour elle-même.

- Oui c'est exact, poursuivit le jeune Luthor. La jeune fille se tourna vers le milliardaire qui s'était adossé à son bureau.

- Dawn, répéta-t-il en lui proposant quelque chose à boire.

Dawn répondit négativement de la tête.

- Non merci j'ai arrêté récemment.

Lex la regarda dubitatif.

- Dawn, Lex nous proposait quelque chose de non alcoolisé.

- Ah, fit Dawn d'un sourire, alors dans ce cas… encore moins.

Chloé soupira avant de s'éclaircir la voix tandis que Dawn reprit sa contemplation du bureau. Lex leva un sourcil avant de débutait,

- C'est bien que vous vous soyez déplacé aussi vite.

- Remercie-moi parce que si ça ne tenait qu'à Dawn on ne serait pas là à l'heure actuelle, poursuivit Chloé.

Dawn la toisa du regard. Lex regarda les deux jeunes filles durant un instant inlassablement long. Dawn jeta un regard vers Chloé. Après quelques secondes supplémentaire Lex reprit alors,

- Dawn je sais que tu te méfies de moi mais je t'assure tu dois avoir absolument confiance en l'aide que je te propose.

Dawn respira profondément. Une personne qui vous demandez d'avoir toute confiance en elle n'était qu'une personne qui devait certainement cacher quelque chose. Outre le degré d'honnêteté qui semblait émané de lui. Chloé se retourna vers Dawn.

- Comme prévu j'ai raconté à Lex ton histoire… il va t'aider enfin nous aider, corrigea Chloé.

Dawn eut une moue, cet étrange sentiment d'incertitude la prenant de nouveau. Il sembla que Lex le remarqua d nouveau il expliqua alors,

- Dawn comme tu le sais j'aide Chloé à sortir de sous l'emprise de mon père… et aujourd'hui c'est à toi que je propose mon aide pour qu'on puisse t'aider toi aussi et toute ta famille. Tu devras pour cela tout me raconter en détail. Ton arrivée ici, les motivations de mon père, les raisons de ton déménagement.

Dawn jeta un rapide regard en direction de la jeune Sullivan.

- Je pensais que Chloé c'était chargé de tout te raconter.

- Oui en effet… mais sa version et la tienne ne sera jamais la même. N'oublions pas que c'est ton histoire pas la sienne.

Dawn soupira longuement, avant d'acquiescer silencieusement de la tête.

- Je ne me dois pas de préciser que tout ce qui se dit dans ce bureau reste entre nous, ainsi que tout ce que tu me raconteras Dawn, qui puisse nous aider à faire enfermer mon père. Mais nous verrons ça en temps voulu. , déclara-t-il en frappant des mains comme pour fermer une parenthèse.

Chloé s'avança vers lui poursuivant,

- Au téléphone tu m'as dit avoir des nouvelles informations importantes.

- Oui en effet, affirma-t-il en se redressant. Chloé tu dois savoir que les fédéraux vont établir un programme de protection pour témoin autour de toi.

- Le FBI... ? , questionna Dawn dubitative. C'est assez risquez vous ne trouvez pas ? Est-ce qu'ils la protégeront vraiment comme il le faut ? Lex sourit tout en se servant un verre de Scotch.

- En qui avoir plus confiance qu'en le FBI, Dawn ?

- Ça me parait juste assez prévisible comme requête. Alors… qu'ici par exemple dans ce manoir…

Dawn eut une légère pause avant de déclarait,

- Chloé dit que l'on peut vous faire confiance. De plus il me semble que rien que cette pièce est assez équipée pour pouvoir surveillé un régiment de-…

- Les vidéos de sécurité sont ici pour veiller à ma propre sécurité. Ce n'est pas un jeu ni une plaisanterie de dépenser autant dans le matériel de surveillance.

- Bien sûre, poursuivit Dawn doucement, j'oublie parfois que vous êtes l'empereur de Chine.

- Je le répète ce n'est qu'une question de sécurité, renchérit Lex.

- Excusez moi j'ai juste cru que tout ce qui se disait dans ce bureau devait rester entre ces murs.

- En effet et c'est ce qui se fera, reprit-il. Lex fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre néanmoins après une hésitation. On ne se tutoie plus ?

- Non on ne se tutoie plus, affirma Dawn en croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

- Dites moi quand vous arrêtez les festivités. Qui sait peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance j'aurais le temps de commander une pizza, affirma Chloé en les vrillant du regard.

Lex quitta des yeux la jeune Mills avant de poursuivre doucement.

- Si Chloé en venait à rester ici pour sa propre protection, mon père s'en douterai certainement et pourrez bien au milieu de la nuit enlever ou pire supprimez Chloé, alors que le FBI trouvera un endroit sûre.

Chloé regarda Dawn puis Lex et reprit,

- Où vont ils m'emmenaient ?

- Je n'en sais encore rien mais toi ainsi que ton père seront en sûreté tu peux en être sûre.

- D'accord.

Lex but une gorgée de son verre avant de reprendre,

- Maintenant j'aimerais parler de l'accident de ton père Dawn.

La jeune Mills se raidit sur place. Tout sentiment extérieur s'effaçant l'espace de ce court instant.

- Chloé t'a donné certain renseignements sur Lionel à ce que j'en sais.

Dawn affirma de la tête.

- J'ai eut le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil mais rien de pertinent. Dans ce dossier tout est lisse, ça en est presque effrayant.

- Chloé a eut des nouvelles de son contact à la police, précisa Lex avant de se tourner vers la concerné.

- Oui, reprit la jeune chroniqueuse. Dawn la… la police a conclut à un accident.

- Tu plaisante ? , affirma Dawn lentement. Chloé fit non de la tête le regard grave. Et dis moi comment la police explique cet… cet « accident » si il n'y a rien qui le prouve ?

- Pour tout te dire le gaz en est pour quelque chose, affirma Chloé doucement.

- Le gaz ? , répéta Dawn la voix subitement aigu.

- Oui sur le lieu de l'accident… euh je veux dire chez toi il y avait présence de gaz et bien qu'il n'y en est vraisemblablement pas assez pour causer une explosion de cette taille ça à bien suffit à convaincre la police que ce n'était pas une tentative de meurtre.

- Mais ça en est une, n'est-ce pas ? , demanda Dawn en posant son regard vers l'un et vers l'autre.

Chloé et Lex ne répondirent pas. Le silence fut si éloquent que Dawn se mordit la langue pour ne pas crier.

- Donc ça ne serait pas un accident mais la police serait amener à penser à cela, répéta Dawn pour elle-même.

- Il y a autre chose, affirma Lex. Les deux jeunes filles se retournèrent vers lui.

- Enfin de compte je pense que j'aurais bien besoin d'un verre !

- Non, affirma Chloé s'approchant de la jeune Mills. Ecoute jusqu'au bout, dit-elle avant de se retourner vers le jeune Luthor.

- Deux personnes ont été vues fuyant les lieux de l'explosion.

- Pardon ? , déclara Dawn abasourdit. Et la police n'a rien fait.

- C'est vrai Lex a raison, reprit Chloé surprise par elle-même de ne pas l'avoir dit plutôt, mais la police les a interrogé et à juger qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien dans l'accident.

- Pourquoi je n'entends pas dans ta voix comme un complet désaccord face à la situation, assura Dawn durement.

- En effet, poursuivit Lex aussi étonné que la jeune Mills. Chloé il est fort possible que ces deux hommes soient pour quelque chose dans l'accident de Mr Mills.

- Ecoutez j'ai eu l'occasion de lire leur déposition et… et franchement il n'y a rien qui pourraient laisser croire qu'ils y sont pour quelque chose.

- Cette intuition doit te venir de leur alibi en béton ! , s'énerva Dawn.

- Oui je suis d'accord, reprit Chloé, c'est vrai il était là au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment et le trop peu de gaz peut amener à penser que quelqu'un a encouragé cette explosion prématuré mais cette opération ne vous parait pas bizarre. C'est vrai après tout il faut plus de deux hommes pour faire ça. C'est délicat comme opération surtout si l'on ne veut pas laisser de trace.

- Sauf si ce sont des professionnels ou… ou s'il c'est passer quelque chose sur place qui est poussé leur coéquipier à fuir les lieux sans eux, affirma Lex alors.

Dawn posa son regard sur Lex pensive. Même si c'était la première fois qu'il était tout les deux d'accord sur un point, elle trouvait étonnant les remarques si réfléchit que le jeune Luthor s'était poser jusque là. C'était il tant attarder à penser à la situation. Autrement ces réponses semblaient déjà toute faites aux oreilles de la jeune Mills. Vérité ou seule allusion auditive.

- Très bien si ils mentent alors ça pourra se savoir très facilement, affirma alors la jeune Mills.

- Dawn ! , déclara Chloé en fronçant les sourcils. Evite !

Lex regarda les jeunes filles attendant qu'un élément l'aide à comprendre la tournure qu'avait prit la conversation.

- Euh là j'ai pas tout suivis ? , fit remarqué Lex.

- Et bien je vais leur rendre une petite visite et en juger par moi même, expliqua Dawn.

- Il n'en est pas question, déclara Lex calmement.

- Oh Lex ce n'est pas comme si j'allais les voir en prison. Et puis si Chloé a raison quelques personnes ont du juste appeler les autorités après l'explosion pour signaler qu'ils avaient vu deux badauds fuirent le lieu de l'accident, expliqua Dawn. Pas de danger !

- Dawn, répéta Chloé des accents étranges dans sa voix. Dawn les interpréta comme de l'inquiétude.

- Ne t'en fais pas-tu n'auras qu'à me passer l'adresse et tout se passera bien.

Chloé soupira exaspéré par la situation.

- Bon très bien dans ce cas je te suis Dawn. Il est hors de question que tu y aille toutes seules.

Lex parut confus mais ne laissa rien paraître.

- Vous êtes prête à rencontrer deux personnes étant désignés suspect seulement pour-

- Découvrir qu'est ce qui est arrivé à mon père ? Oui, termina la jeune Mills. Dawn fit une pause puis le dévisagea amer,

- Peut-être que dans ta famille on ne se soutient pas Lex ou peut-être même qu'on ne s'aime pas. Mais oui moi je prendrais le risque, en sachant qu'il est minime.

Chloé se senti gênée elle aurait bien voulut en cette instant s'éclipsée. Lex regarda Dawn et soupira,

- Très bien mais Chloé ne viendra pas, pour sa protection.

- Non je rêve… tu es en train de m'évincer… pire de m'écarter ! Je reste quoi qu'il en coute, fit Chloé se tournant vers Dawn puis Lex, je viens.

Dawn eut un sourire à son air déterminé. Elle reprit néanmoins.

- Oh Chloé ne t'inquiète pas je peux très bien y aller seule.

- Tu n'iras pas seule voyons…, poursuivit Lex.

Dawn cru comprendre.

- Mince alors je vote pour.

- De toute manière je ne resterai pas là à attendre que le temps passe, reprit Chloé.

Dawn leva les yeux au ciel _"Chloé s'est opposée merci mon dieu"._

Lex soupira à nouveau et Chloé sourit.

- Bien si c'est ce que tu veux, déclara Lex, mais tu devras faire attention plus que n'importe qui Chloé.

La jeune fille affirma la tête. Dawn dissimula un sourire, satisfaite.

- Je vous dirais en temps voulu lorsqu'on ira les voir, reprit le jeune Luthor. Il faudra être discret, et ne pas leur poser des questions de but en blanc. Il ne faut pas qu'ils se rendent compte qu'on les suspecte.

Chloé affirma, malgré qu'elle le sache déjà, de la tête. Ce n'était tout de même pas la première fois qu'elle allait interroger des personnes sans qu'ils ne s'en doutent auparavant. Néanmoins se dut Dawn qui craqua la première. La simplicité se trouvant dans le fait qu'il lui suffisait de les frôler pour connaitre la vérité.

- Oui c'est bon ça va. Il n'y a rien de difficile dans tout ça, affirma Dawn le visage grave. On vient comme on repart.

Après une pause Chloé poursuivit alors,

- Bien je pense qu'on a fait le tour.

- Oui, renchérit Dawn. La vision de Clark s'imposa subitement à elle. Cette évocation la fit sourire.

- Euh Chloé, reprit Lex. La jeune fille se tourna vers lui,

- Est ce que tu pourrais nous laissé deux secondes j'aimerai parler avec Dawn ? Chloé leva un sourcil tandis que Dawn se tournait vers la jeune journaliste puis Lex, perdant aussitôt son sourire.

- Très bien, dit Chloé commençant à partir. _"Non Chloé ne me laisse pas, Chloé ne me laisse pas», songeait_ Dawn de tout son cœur.

- Non attends Chlo-, se fut trop tard car la jeune fille fut déjà sortit du bureau. Dawn grogna,

- Super !

- Il y a un problème Dawn. La jeune fille eut un sourire "y'avait il un problème !". Elle se retourna vers Lex.

- Vous me demandez s'il y a un problème ?

- Oui.

- Je pense tout simplement que vous prenez une fâcheuse habitude à...

- Quel fâcheuse habitude ? demanda Lex s'asseyant sur son bureau.

- Vous savez quoi ? , fit Dawn crispée. Écoutez on va éviter de traîner et vous allez aller droit au but. Lex lui jeta un coup d'œil puis se dirigeant vers sa table de billard.

- Une partie ? , questionna-t-il. Dawn posa son regard vers la table de billard puis le reposa vers le jeune homme. Le faisait-il exprès ? Sûrement oui.

- Je suis pressée… et de toute manière vous perdriez, affirma-t-elle doucement.

Lex eut un sourire sournois avant de reprendre.

- Très bien. Il fit une légère pause avant de continuer. Mon père vous a contacté... vous une jeune et belle fille venant tout droit de Californie pour venir cherchait des informations sur un jeune fermier du Kansas. Puis vous voilà depuis maintenant plus de deux mois ici à essayer de découvrir le soit disant secret de Clark.

- Je n'ai rien voulu on m'a contrainte.

- Ce n'est pas réellement ça le...le "problème», reprit Lex commençant son jeu.

- Quel est-il ? demanda Dawn avec appréhension.

- Ce que j'aimerais savoir ce n'est pas comment mais pourquoi ? Se redressant et se tournant vers la jeune fille Lex reprit, pourquoi mon père vous a t-il fait faire tout ce chemin pour surveiller un lycéen ?

- Que voulez vous dire par là ? , questionna innocemment Dawn.

- Que sûrement vous devez avoir quelque chose de spécial pour que mon père vous choisisse… vous. Mon père choisit toujours les meilleurs.

- Quelque chose de spécial ?, répéta Dawn marchant vers le bureau. Je ne vois pas. Peut-être ma t-il choisit simplement parce que je suis persuasive. Chloé aussi a eut du mal à le croire et pourtant…

- Tout le monde peut l'être s'il le souhaite.

- Apparemment votre père non, précisa la jeune Mills doucement.

- Vous ne seriez pas entrain de me cacher quelque chose ?

- Pas le moins du monde, assura Dawn avec un sang froid incroyable. Lex la fixa de cette manière qui semblait faire durer les secondes en heure avant de questionnait,

- Et est ce que ça à marcher ?

- Pardon ?

- Avez-vous découvert le secret de Clark ?

- Vous l'avez dit vous même ce "soit disant secret" n'existe que dans la tête de Luthor. Etrangement Dawn eut l'impression d'avoir une sorte d'éco à sa conversation avec Chloé. Serait ce se qui se serait passé si elle avait refusé de lui divulguer son secret. Etrangement elle songea que dans les deux situations avec Lex les conséquences n'auraient pas été les mêmes.

Lex la regarda fixement de nouveau puis reprenant son jeu,

- Etes-vous heureuse Dawn ?

La jeune Mills eut un rictus.

- C'est quoi cette question ? , demanda t-elle d'un sourire nerveux.

- Dites moi juste oui ou non.

- Je dirais alors que dans mon malheur j'ai beaucoup de chance.

- Est-ce que mon aide en fait parti ?, questionna-t-il.

- Ça dépend de plein de chose… de vous… et des résultats. Faites vos preuves Lex. Il ne tient qu'à vous que ça marche. Il hésita un instant avant de reprendre toutefois,

- Vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ?

Dawn rouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt.

- Euh enfaite je crains que ça ne vous regarde pas.

Lex pinça ses lèvres avant qu'un sourire narquois s'installe au coin de ses lèvres.

- Il a de la chance.

- Non c'est moi qui en est… si il apprenait toute cette histoire Clark ne me pardonnerait pas.

- Je crains que vous vous fassiez une idée de Clark qui n'est pas la sienne.

- Vous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en reculant légèrement. Respirant profondément elle déclara alors,

- A plus Lex.

Le jeune homme affirma de la tête alors que Dawn reprenait son chemin.

- Enfaite Lex…, continua Dawn près de la porte. Le jeune homme s'immobilisa. Ne t'avise plus de refaire ça.

- De quoi parles-tu ? , questionna Lex se retournant vers elle.

- Ces mensonges entre Clark et moi, ça ne marche pas et il n'y a rien de fairplay dans tout cela. Tu n'es pas d'accord ?

- Ce que j'en pense c'est que tu t'en soucis peu, affirma t-il en se retournant vers la table de billard.

- C'est vrai, poursuivit-elle en soupirant.

Lex leva les sourcils alors que Dawn prenait congés. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur la table de billard fixant le fond vert de la table comme pour y voir au travers.

- Cette fille cache quelque chose, c'est certain.

. .

Dawn poussa la porte du bureau, elle aperçu Chloé l'attendant.

- Alors ?

- Alors Chloé tu m'as jeté pile dans la gueule du loup, poursuivit Dawn agacée.

- Lex voulait te parler je n'ai pas pu faire autrement.

- Ça ne t'aurais pas tué d'insisté un minimum. Tu sais que je n'aime pas être en sa présence, ça me glace le sang.

Chloé leva les épaules, avant de reprendre presque avec passivité,

- Que t'a t-il dit ?

- Il voulait savoir pourquoi Lionel était venu me chercher jusqu'en Californie seulement pour surveiller Clark.

- C'est une question qui se pose.

- C'est une question qui se pose ?, répéta Dawn énervée. Des fois je me demande sérieusement de quelle côté tu es.

La jeune Mills soupira avant de reprendre doucement.

- Dis moi seulement ce que tu lui as exactement révélé quand tu lui as parlé de moi.

Chloé respira profondément,

- J'ai dis seulement que Lionel te menacer toi et ton père pour découvrir ce que cacher Clark.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Oui c'est tout. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai seulement eu l'impression qu'il en connaissait un peu plus. Je n'aime pas ce sentiment. Sûrement qu'il a du faire des recherches après ton départ. Je te pari que la prochaine fois qu'on va se revoir il va me sortir un truc sur mon passé histoire de me faire peur. D'ailleurs ça m'étonne qu'il ne l'est pas encore fait, sûrement qu'il veut que j'ai confiance en l-...

- Je suis navrée Dawn, affirma Chloé plus affectée. Je ne pensais que Lex-… Dawn sourit légèrement.

- Ne t'en fais pas Chloé je sais que tu cherche juste à m'aider et c'est ce qui compte.

Chloé affirma de la tête, reposant son regard sur la porte close du bureau du jeune Luthor.

- Allons-ci sortons de cet endroit.

**. . .**

**Centre de Smallville**

Lorsqu''ils passèrent la porte du bâtiment Clark détailla chaque recoin consciencieusement. La jeune Mills lui jeta un rapide regard, ayant l'étrange sensation qu'à peine avoir pu poser les pieds à l'intérieur de ces murs le jeune Kent était déjà en train de juger la nature des lieux. Dawn se pinça les lèvres avant de débutait,

- Alors à première vue qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

- Et bien pour te dire j'allais me préparer à critiquer ce lieu comme jamais en insinuant que c'était sûrement le dernier endroit où je te verrais vivre mais il n'y a absolument rien à redire.

- Evidemment cet hôtel a quatre étoiles, poursuivit la jeune fille se dirigeant vers la réception. C'est le meilleur que ma mère est trouvée à Smallville.

Clark lui jeta un regard interloqué, s'immobilisant subitement.

- Tu te moque de moi ? La jeune Mills se retourna vers lui, voyant qu'il n'était pas en train de la suite elle revint vers lui en soupirant.

- Non, fit Dawn avant de l'entrainer vers l'accueil.

Clark la regarda faire tandis qu'elle s'appuyait au comptoir.

- Bonjour John, débuta-t-elle à l'intention de l'homme derrière le comptoir, que Clark identifia comme ayant une quarantaine d'année.

- Mlle Mills, continua-t-il simplement.

- Je suis venue récupérer les clés de la suite et j'ai aussi apporté d'autres affaires.

- Bien laisser les là.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête avant de se retourner de nouveau vers Clark.

- Je te remercie Kent tu peux poser mon sac, quelqu'un se chargera de la montée dans ma chambre. Reportant son regard sur le maître d'hôtel elle affirma alors,

- Euh Dimitri je crois… c'est ça ?

- Absolument Mlle Mills, très bonne mémoire.

Clark leva les sourcils.

- Tu connais tout le personnel ? , questionna Clark en observant un jeune homme se chargeait avec difficulté de prendre la valise de la jeune Mills.

- Non seulement des plus mignons, reprit Dawn en lui envoyant un sourire complice. Le jeune Kent jeta un coup d'œil au réceptionniste qui semblait ravi par cette nouvelle. Clark eut un faible sourire avant de se retourner de nouveau vers le bagagiste. Le voyant en pleine difficulté il s'avança vers le jeune homme.

- Vous voulez peut-être de l'aide ? L'employé n'eut même pas le temps de répondre que Clark s'empara de nouveau de la valise.

Dawn qui parlait alors avec le réceptionniste se retourna vers le jeune Kent.

- Kent, fit-elle d'une voix grave.

- Quoi ? , questionna Clark devant son regard incriminant.

- Laisse Dimitri s'en chercher tranquillement bon sang pourquoi tu le bouscule.

- Il a du mal, se défendit Clark.

- Et ? , questionna Dawn lentement. Clark lui jeta un regard interrogateur. Ben oui Clark c'est son travail pas le tient… alors laisse le mérité son pourboire, affirma Dawn avant de pivoter de nouveau vers l'accueil.

Le jeune Kent se tourna de nouveau vers Dimitri. D'un regard qui semblait vouloir dire: Désolé vieux !, il reposa la valise sur le sol. Dawn le tira par la main afin qu'il se désintéresse de la situation des employés.

- Méchante, siffla le jeune Kent.

- Ma mère a reçu du courrier ? , questionna Dawn en balayant sa remarque de la main.

- Oui mademoiselle… vous aussi.

- Je vous remercie, affirma la jeune Mills en saisissant une carte doré ainsi que des lettres que lui tendait le réceptionniste.

Alors que Dawn allait faire un signe à Clark afin qu'ils aillent vers les ascenseurs l'homme à l'accueil reprit,

- Dois-je vous apporter une collation ?

- Une collation ? , répéta Clark d'un sourire.

L'homme posa un regard mauvais sur Clark, Dawn eut une moue amusé, avant que le réceptionniste ne poursuivre,

- Il s'est égaré ou ce jeune homme est à vous ?

Dawn eut un rire se tournant vers Clark qui devisait l'homme du regard l'air grave.

- John vous savez aux Etat Unis il y a la notion de libre arbitre, reprit-elle amusée.

- Dois-je comprendre qu'il ne vous appartient pas ? , questionna l'homme.

- Il le fait exprès, assura Clark agacé.

- Non… il est juste à moi, assura Dawn d'un sourire. Clark lui jeta un regard, contrarié que la jeune fille rentre dans le jeu du réceptionniste. Dawn se tourna vers lui l'air désolé néanmoins amusé. Devant le regard du jeune Kent, Dawn dissimula un sourire poursuivant de nouveau à l'intention du maître d'hôtel.

- Euh enfaite… je devrais peut-être vous présenter John voici Clark. Clark, John. Elle se retourna vers l'homme de la réception expliquant.

- Clark n'est pas perdu John, il est venu avec moi. C'est le fermier de ma vie.

Le jeune Kent ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

- Alors un traitement de faveur pour lui s'impose parce que vous le verrais souvent dans le coin, déclara-t-elle en se retournant vers le jeune Kent. Le jeune homme affirma de la tête, son sourire retrouvé. Dawn eut un faible sourire à son air avant de reprendre,

- Il sera une sorte…

- D'habitué, termina Clark. La jeune Mills roula des yeux avant d'avoir un sourire à son intention.

- Exactement, reprit-elle néanmoins.

L'homme à l'accueil soupira comme exaspéré avant de reprendre,

- Faut-il vous prévenir de ses arrivés ?

- Non il s'en chargera… ? , questionna Dawn à l'attention du jeune Kent.

- Vous pouvez aussi très bien la prévenir, affirma Clark s'appuyant à son tour sur le comptoir.

- Bien dans ce cas ça sera fait.

- On ne tarde pas plus longtemps. Je veux te montrer mon nouveau chez moi, ajouta Dawn d'une voix exaltée.

- On y va, déclara Clark lui prenant la main. Dawn eut un sourire affirmant de la tête.

Une fois dans l'ascenseur Dawn prévint alors,

- Mémorise bien ce qui va se passer.

- C'est-à-dire ? , questionna Clark s'adossant à la paroi de l'ascenseur.

La jeune fille appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur avant de poursuivre comme si le jeune homme n'avait rien vu de son geste.

- C'est au huitième étage.

- Merci de me le préciser, on est que deux dans cet ascenseur et j'ai cru un instant hésité entre huit… et huit Dawn.

La jeune Mills se tourna vers lui l'air faussement blessé,

- T'a oublié de prendre ton café ce matin ? Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- Moi qui me faisait un réel plaisir de montrer à mon _nouveau_ petit ami mon _nouveau_ chez moi sans pour autant me sentir obliger de le faire rentrer par la fenêtre. Elle reprit alors en aparté,

- Tu remarqueras qu'il y a deux nouvelles choses. Clark eut un faible sourire.

La cabine s'arrêta faisant place à d'autres clients de l'hôtel. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard. Dawn hésita un instant avant de poursuivre doucement,

- Tu te rends compte que tu vas rentrer chez moi comme un homme libre. Et pas comme un fugitif de Fox River.

- Tu en fais trop, fit Clark taquin. La jeune Mills se redressa couper dans son élan.

- Et toi tu me vexe.

- Pas facile d'imaginer une créature aussi mythique, poursuivit le jeune Kent d'un sourire ironique.

- Là c'est toi qui es méchant Kent. Si tu continue je vais vraiment me vexée, reprit Dawn d'une moue.

Clark posa un regard entendu vers la jeune Mills.

- Alors comme ça tu es vexée. C'est bizarre Dawn parce que je n'arrive pas à m'en émouvoir, ajouta Clark volontairement désagréable.

Dawn eut un rictus amusé avant de poursuivre,

- Je dois t'avouer que là j'ai du mal à résister au plaisir de t'étrangler Kent.

Les gens dans l'habitacle de l'ascenseur se tournèrent vers eux. Dawn se mordit la lèvre pointant un doigt accusateur en direction du jeune Kent. Clark lui jeta un rapide regard amusé avant de baisser sa main, refermant ses doigts autour des siens. Le jeune Kent attendu que les nouveaux arrivés sortent de la cabine avant de reprendre.

- Enfin tranquille.

- Clark dans un ascenseur on ne l'est jamais. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux de nouveau enjoué lorsque l'ascenseur s'arrêta de nouveau.

- On y est.

La jeune fille eut un large sourire avant de sortir à son tour de l'ascenseur. Clark la suivit tandis qu'elle ressortait la clé électronique de sa poche avant que Clark ne reprenne,

- Quel numéro ?

- Ça dépend, reprit-elle se retournant vers lui.

- Comment ça, ça dépend ? Elle eut un sourire avant de reprendre,

- Je vais te montrer. Le numéro que tu dois te rappeler c'est 308.

- Arrête avec tes « tu dois te rappeler » !

Dawn stoppa son geste avant de se tourner vers le jeune Kent l'air grave.

- Quoi je n'ai subitement plus le droit d'y rentrer, déclara Clark. Dawn leva une épaule poursuivant doucement.

- Je n'en sais trop rien tu es cynique aujourd'hui.

Clark dissimula un sourire assurant,

- Oui mais toi tu l'es tout le temps… et je t'adore quand même.

- Hep ! , fit Dawn en le grondant du regard, tu veux rentrer oui ou non ? Parce que même si tu es juste devant ma porte je te jure que là tu n'es vraiment pas sur le bon chemin.

Clark jeta un regard circulaire, sous le regard dubitatif de la jeune Mills. Sur ce il approcha d'un pas, Dawn eut un sourire en reculant. La porte l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

- Tu vois que j'y suis presque.

- Non Kent il y a un océan qui vous sépare.

Le jeune Kent posa une main sur sa joue la détaillant durant un temps infini.

- Excuse moi… mon ange, murmura t-il doucement.

Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de lever les yeux vers lui. Elle approcha un peu plus son visage du sien avant de l'embrasser longuement enroulant un bras autour de ses épaules. Après un instant la jeune Mills reposa de nouveau son regard dans le sien y détaillant chaque nuance de bleu si trouvant.

- Okay tu es pardonné, du à ton insistance bien sûre, mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi.

Clark eut un large sourire avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Il se recula légèrement poursuivant,

- Allez ouvre.

La jeune Mills se retourna vers la porte affirmant.

- C'est bon tu es près ?

- Plus que jamais, affirma Clark. Dawn eut un sourire détaillant le jeune Kent, comme pour anticiper sa réaction. Dépêche toi Dawn, je ne ferais pas les roulements de tambours.

La jeune Mills poussa la porte, avant d'entrer dans la suite. Le bagagiste encore présent Dawn le remercia avant de lui donner un pourboire.

- Merci mademoiselle, affirma le jeune homme avant de sortir de la chambre. Dawn se retourna vers le jeune Kent s'attendant à le retrouver près d'elle au milieu de la pièce.

- Tu m'explique qu'est-ce que tu fais encore sur le pas de la porte.

- Excuse-moi, reprit-il en franchissant le seuil de la chambre. J'ai cru un instant que tu t'étais trompé de chambre, d'étage qui sait peut-être même de bâtiment.

- Tu te moque de qui là Kent après tout le cirque que je t'ai fait, affirma-t-elle d'un rire dans la voix, bien sûre que c'est ici. Entre tu es mon invité.

- Est-ce que je dois m'essuyer les pieds ? , questionna-t-il les yeux ronds. Dawn eut un sourire avant de le tirer de nouveau par le bras. Clark observa la pièce en silence. Après avoir fermer la porte la jeune Mills se retourna vers le jeune Kent continuant,

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu en pense ?

- Où sont ta mère et ta sœur ? Dawn eut un sourire.

- J'aime bien quand tu vas tout de suite droit au but Kent, poursuivit-elle amusée. Clark leva un sourcil.

- Dawn ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

Elle eut un sourire avant de reprendre,

- Elles se sont prisent une chambre pour toutes les deux, la 307, celle d'en face.

Clark la regarda confus.

- Ta mère t'a prit une suite pour toi toute seule ?

- Ouai c'est chouette pas vrai ? , affirma-t-elle tout sourire.

- Si c'est chouette, reprit-il ahuri. Ça vous coûte combien toutes ces dépenses ? C'est incroyable ça cette chambre est…

- Spacieuse, splendide, super ?

- Coûteuse ! , affirma Clark.

Dawn roula des yeux.

- Détends toi ce n'est pas comme si on comptait y vivre des lustres. Notre maison est en cendre Clark il fallait bien qu'on se trouve un endroit où se posait par chance c'est tombé sur cette hôtel génial.

- Tu aurais du accepter mon offre de venir à la ferme, déclara Clark aussitôt.

- Non Clark. Je ne veux pas abuser de votre hospitalité et puis je me sentirais mal… de plus ma mère n'aurait jamais voulu et pour finir ici ce n'est pas trop mal, ajouta-t-elle d'un sourire. J'ai l'impression d'être un peu indépendante comme si c'était un peu mon propre appartement.

Clark eut un faible sourire. Elle prit sa main poursuivant,

- Tu veux peut-être que je te fasse visiter ?

- Ça serait avec plaisir.

- Suis-moi, ajouta-t-elle. Il faut absolument que je te montre tout les jeux vidéos.

Clark eut un rire.

**. . .**

_**Le lendemain**_**, Smallville High School**

La journée offrait un magnifique soleil à l'approche du premier mois de l'été. Ces écouteurs aux oreilles, Dawn travaillait assise près d'une table situé à l'extérieur. Alors qu'elle allait débuter la conclusion de son devoir Dawn ressentit un frisson la parcourir puis la présence de quelqu'un derrière elle. Dawn releva la tête, la tournant vers la cour du lycée. Elle vit Lex au loin marchait dans sa direction. Dawn respira profondément avant de jeter un regard circulaire.

- Lex…, débuta Dawn tandis qu'il se postait devant elle.

- Salut. Dawn le regarda comme pour qu'il réponde à la question silencieuse qu'elle se posait.

- C'est bizarre, reprit-il, tu as entendu la voiture ? Comment as-tu su que j'approchais alors que j'étais encore à une quinzaine de mètre de toi ?

- Un coup de chance. Elle se leva avant de poser cette fois-ci concrètement sa question. Qu'Est-ce que vous faites dans mon lycée Lex ? Personne n'est censé savoir qu'on travaille ensemble sur ce qui est arrivé à mon père.

- Oui mais-…

- Je vous le rappel juste comme ça, en passant, puisque c'est principalement l'une de vos règles et qui me convient parfaitement.

- Dawn nous ne travaillons pas ensemble… je vous aide afin que Lionel arrête son chantage sur votre famille.

Dawn soupira détournant la tête.

- C'est bon message reçu. Lex observa son comportement anxieux avant de reprendre doucement.

- Arrêtez d'agir comme si quelqu'un nous surveiller. C'est ce comportement qui alarme les gens. Dawn respira profondément.

- Vous avez raison. Elle s'adossa à la table adoptant une attitude plus naturelle.

- Alors vous n'avez toujours pas répondu à ma question.

- Laquelle ? , reprit-il en la détaillant.

- Le pourquoi de votre visite Lex, insista Dawn agacée de devoir répéter.

- Oui en effet. J'avais promit que lorsqu'il était possible qu'on puisse rencontrer les deux suspects de vous prévenir par avance. Et bien chose faite, nous pouvons les rencontrer cette après midi.

- Vraiment ? , s'étonna Dawn en se redressant subitement. Et donc vous savez où l'on pourra les trouvaient, si on pourra facilement leur parler, si-…

- Doucement Dawn faisons les choses une par une. Tout d'abord il faut que vous soyez là dans les temps on ne doit pas perdre une seule minute.

- C'est comme si c'était fait, déclara Dawn la voix soudainement plus lointaine, réfléchissant.

- Avertissez Chloé… on a rendez vous à deux heures au Manoir.

- Bien, affirma Dawn en se mordant nerveuse la lèvre.

- Dawn, ajouta Lex durement. La jeune Mills redressa aussitôt la tête vers lui. Je dois vous prévenir de quelque chose.

Lex s'approcha d'elle, Dawn s'adossa de nouveau à la table afin de mettre un peu plus de distance entre le jeune homme et elle.

- Il est hors de question que vous fassiez vos comptes durant cette intervention, reprit-il sérieusement. Et vous devez veuillez à ce qu'ils ne sachent pas qui nous sommes. Ne faites pas tout rater avec vos envies de vengeance… ou de justice tout ça n'aurait aucun intérêt.

Malgré que cela la démanger. Dawn ne répliqua pas, se contentant de se contenir. Lex n'avait pas exactement tord et si il lui disait cela maintenant c'est qu'il songeait qu'elle en était capable. Néanmoins Dawn se questionnait sur ce qu'il songeait qu'elle serait capable de faire. Pourquoi se sentait-il obliger de la sermonner après tout elle ne comptait pas les menaçaient d'une quelconque manière… Ses pensées s'interrompirent un instant, elle leva un sourcil. Dawn secoua légèrement la tête. Non bien sûre que non elle en serait incapable… du moins jusqu'à un certain point.

- Je vais devoir vous laissez. J'ai différente chose à régler avant qu'on leur rendre une petite visite. La jeune Mills sembla soulageait.

- Okay. Tenez-moi au courant, murmura-t-elle, précipitant ainsi la fin de la discussion.

Lex affirma de la tête, il la contempla durant de longues secondes avant de prendre congés. Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils, pensive. La jeune Mills jeta de nouveau un regard circulaire dans la cour du lycée. Respirant profondément elle se rassied sur le banc observant sa feuille sans réellement la voir. Ses pensés troublés par sa prochaine rencontre avec ces deux hommes.

- Cette après midi, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

La jeune Mills observa l'heure sur son portable avant de reprendre son stylo.

- Salut, débuta une nouvelle voix. Dawn sursauta. La jeune fille se retourna vers Clark posant une main sur son cœur.

- Kent tu m'as fait peur.

- Désolé, reprit-il en posant son regard vers la voiture de Lex qui s'éloigner de l'établissement. Dawn baissa légèrement la tête ses yeux néanmoins fixé sur lui. _Une chance sur mille qu'il est tourné la tête vers la voiture de Lex par hasard. _Elle passa tranquillement une main dans ses cheveux continuant de l'observer à la dérobé. _Une chance sur mille qu'il n'est pas reconnu une de ses nombreuses voitures._

Le jeune Kent posa ensuite son regard sur la jeune Mills. Dawn lui fit un rapide sourire tentant de cacher son embarras.

- Il est l'heure, affirma-t-il, On y va ? Dawn affirma de la tête. _Une chance sur mille qu'il ne nous est pas vu discuter ensemble. _Il prit les affaires de la jeune fille posé sur la table en bois avant de s'éloigner. Dawn détourna la tête, lâchant un juron. _Une chance sur mille qu'il ne m'en veuille pas de lui mentir… Une chance sur mille qu'il m'aime encore même après ça._

Dawn respira profondément avant de le suivre.

- Clark… attend.

Le jeune Kent se retourna vers elle. Dawn avança vers lui l'air gêné dans une situation dont elle n'aurait pas du l'être, avant d'enrouler timidement un bras autour de lui. Le jeune Kent enroula son bras autour de ses épaules posant un baiser sur son front. Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de lui poser un baiser sur le menton.

**. . .**

**Centre de Smallville,**

Clark s'assied au travers du banc tendant son déjeuné à la jeune Mills.

- Merci, reprit Dawn d'un faible sourire.

- De rien, murmura Clark. La jeune Mills le vit détourner silencieusement la tête l'air pensif. Elle l'observa durant un instant avant qu'il secoue légèrement la tête comme afin de chasser un mauvais souvenir puis de se retourner vers Dawn. La jeune Mills continuait de l'observer tranquillement, sceptique. Clark lui fit un rapide sourire avant de reprendre comme si de rien était.

- Hier soir ne t'a pas parut bizarre ? , fit-il remarqué.

Dawn eut un sourire sans joie avant de reprendre doucement.

- Oui je me suis réveillée et tu n'étais pas là.

- Moi aussi je me suis réveillé et tu n'étais pas là, poursuivit Clark en levant les sourcils. Dawn eut un sourire.

- Alors comme ça on est quitte, affirma-t-elle prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Clark regarda son geste avant de reprendre aussitôt.

- Quand est-ce qu'on peut se voir ?

- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on est en train de faire, murmura Dawn s'installant plus convenablement. Je déjeune tranquillement avec toi… Quoi de plus normal.

- Je voulais dire par là… ultérieurement.

- Ultérieurement ? , répéta Dawn d'un sourire moqueur. Nous ne nous sommes même pas encore quitter que tu penses déjà à la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons.

Clark eut un air grave.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question Dawn. La jeune Mills leva des yeux amusé dans sa direction face au ton sérieux qu'il empruntait.

- Et bien je n'en sais rien fixe une date, ajouta Dawn en s'attachant les cheveux.

- Je veux te voir demain, assura le jeune homme comme préparer à cette éventuelle réponse. Toute la journée ça te va ? , renchérit-il.

- Oui, assura Dawn d'un sourire.

- C'est d'accord alors ? , questionna-t-il agréablement surpris.

- Euh… qu'est-ce que je raconte. Non, reprit la jeune Mills en secouant légèrement la tête. Je suis désolée demain ce ne sera pas possible Clark.

- Pourquoi non ? , fit le jeune homme doucement.

- L'opération de mon père tu te souviens ? , reprit-elle lentement.

Le jeune homme se retint de se taper la tête contre la paume de sa main.

- Oui c'est vrai ! Bon sang comment est-ce que j'ai pu oublier ça ? Je l'ai rappelé ce matin à ma mère. Excuse-moi !

- Ne t'en fais pas, poursuivit Dawn en pinçant ses lèvres.

- Je t'accompagnerai si tu veux.

Dawn affirma silencieusement de la tête. Clark revint à la charge de nouveau.

- Et cette après midi ? , questionna-t-il remettant l'une des mèches de la jeune Mills derrière son oreille.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre un instant, repensant à sa conversation avec le jeune Luthor. Respirant profondément la jeune Mills détourna le regard.

- Navrée.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?, questionna Clark relevant son menton. Les médecins font passer aujourd'hui aussi des examens à ton père. La jeune fille se força à le regarder.

- Non, non… ça n'a rien à voir. Je dois voir Fordman cette après midi, mentit Dawn.

Clark eut un sourire nerveux, baissant à son tour légèrement la tête.

- Tu dois voir Fordman cette après midi ? , répéta t-il doucement.

Dawn s'éclaircit la voix tandis que Clark reprenait.

- Et dis moi la liste de tes prétendants est encore longue ou il faut que je prenne un rendez vous.

- Ne sois pas désagréable Clark. Ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu alors je te demande de faire un petit effort.

- Bien sûre, reprit Clark entre les dents. Sauf que je n'en ai pas envie.

- Kent, reprit Dawn en se redressant.

- Je n'y suis pour rien si j'ai envie de passer un peu plus de temps avec toi que de midi à deux, se défendit le jeune Kent.

- C'est adorable mais embarrassant Kent, déclara-t-elle d'un sourire gênée.

- Je ne m'en excuserai pas, reprit Clark doucement.

Dawn leva un sourcil l'observant durant un instant. Elle se dit alors que si Clark était aussi tendu c'était sûrement du à son manque d'effort. Elle songea alors – même si elle en voulait très sérieusement à Lex - qu'elle préférait l'avoir appris à l'heure actuelle. Si il s'était avérait qu'elle fixe un rendez vous avec Clark, et qu'elle n'apprenne que plus tard dans la journée qu'ils devaient se rendre à Métropolis Chloé, Lex et elle. Clark aurait certainement mal prit le fait qu'elle annule leur projet… son mécontentement d'aujourd'hui le prouver absolument.

La jeune Mills respira profondément.

- Si tu veux on peut… tiens voilà on peut se voir ce soir, continua Dawn aussitôt. Ça te plairait ? Viens dîner avec moi. Ça sera un dîner tardif mais un dîner quand même.

Clark dissimula un faible sourire. Il releva la tête vers elle.

- Bien… peut-être.

- Peut-être, releva la jeune Mills amusée. Après tout ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Ça serait avec plaisir, reprit Clark satisfait.

- Génial je t'attendrais pour 21h.

- Je serai là à 20h.

- Parfait, murmura Dawn d'un sourire.

Le jeune homme répondit à son sourire avant de porter un instant son regard au loin semblant de nouveau subitement songeur. Dawn respira profondément. Elle qui pensait que son air ailleurs passerait en même temps que tout le reste. La jeune Mills posa une main sur son bras.

- Clark reste avec moi deux secondes.

Le jeune Kent posa son regard sur elle, dubitatif. Dawn leva les épaules comme lui retournant la question.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? , questionna enfin Dawn.

- Si tout va bien. Je vais bien, insista-t-il.

- Kent je sais ce qui va bien chez toi ce que je ne sais pas c'est ce qui te tracasse.

- Ne va pas chercher ce qui n'existe pas je vais très bien, tu vas très bien... nous allons très bien.

- Je n'en suis pas si sûre, soupira Dawn agacée.

- Qu'est ce que ça veux dire ? , questionna Clark brutalement.

- Tu semble inquiet, déclara Dawn. Oui en faite depuis tout à l'heure tu es bizarre. Tu n'as pas parlé du voyage du lycée à ici et tu es soudainement sur la défensive. J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ?

Clark respira profondément avant de se retourner de nouveau vers elle, la fixant un long moment. Dawn le regarda silencieusement attendant qu'il poursuive. Après quelques secondes Dawn eut un faible sourire nerveux déclarant face au silence du jeune Kent.

- Tu aurais peut-être du déjà dire… non ? Tu n'as rien fais de mal Dawn.

- Tu veux que je sois franc ? , souffla Clark aussitôt.

- Oui, affirma Dawn se redressant légèrement.

- Et bien c'est… c'est Lex et toi… ensemble… souvent, mâcha-t-il. Dawn leva légèrement les épaules.

- Et ?

- Et je n'aime pas… je n'aime pas la manière dont il te regarde… d'ailleurs je n'aime pas quand il vient te voir…

La jeune Mills s'attendait à ce qu'il poursuive mais il s'interrompit comme empêcher par quelque chose au dessus de lui. La jeune fille espéra un instant que se fut la bêtise. En effet Dawn l'observait essayant de détecté son sérieux. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires la jeune Mills ne put se retenir de rire. Clark redressa la tête vers elle, ahuri.

- Et ça te fait rire ?

- Ce qui me surprend c'est que toi non. Voyons Clark c'est… c'est ridicule.

- Mon comportement ? , questionna Clark effaré.

- Non ta jalousie.

- Je ne suis pas jaloux, affirma Clark aussitôt. Je veux juste qu'il évite d'être là prêt de toi sournoisement et… et qu'il évite de te regarder dans les yeux. C'est tout ?

- Quoi tu as peut-être peur que je me change en pierre !

- Arrête Dawn je ne suis pas jaloux !

Dawn eut une moue moqueuse posant son regard sur le sol. Son air sûr d'elle accroché sur son visage. Le jeune Kent la détailla irrité.

- D'accord ! , déclara-t-il trop fort, je ne te contredirais pas.

- Oui parce que tu sais que j'ai raison, poursuivit Dawn aussitôt.

Clark eut un rictus. Il respira profondément se forçant à penser à autre chose tandis qu'un silence s'installait. Le résultat fut sans succès car Clark reposa son regard sur elle qui continuait de silencieusement le fixait,

- Très bien admettons que tu es raison.

- Oui.

- Ça serait grave ? , questionna-t-il. Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils réfléchissant à ses derniers mots.

- Tu es en train de me demander si c'est grave que tu sois jaloux ?

- Pas exactement.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait donc tu es en train de me demander si tu t'inquiète pour quelque chose de concret !

- Euh, fit Clark gêné.

Dawn grimaça l'air tendu.

- Clark ! Oui c'est grave, trancha Dawn indignée. Regarde-toi ! Kent ça ne te réussi pas. Tu es nerveux pour un rien et tu t'invente des histoires entre Lex et moi.

- Oui peut-être bien, ajouta Clark agacé. N'empêche que… que tout ça c'est de ta faute Dawn Mills.

La jeune fille eut un air effaré.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est vrai… c'est une première pour moi normalement je ne suis jamais jaloux.

La jeune fille eut un rire désabusé.

- De ma faute ? On aura tout entendu. Kent tu as déjà été jaloux ! Personnellement j'ai même eu l'occasion de te voir à l'œuvre de mes propres yeux. C'est juste que tu ne t'en aperçois pas c'est tout, continua t-elle doucement.

- Non ! , reprit-il.

- Arrête d'être aussi têtu. Tu oublie Fordman, Clark ! Plus envieux que tu l'étais de lui tu meurs.

Clark respira profondément se redressant de tout son long, l'air crispé.

- Ce n'était pas pareil, ce n'était pas comme ça et puis… et puis je n'avais pas cette envie de meurtre.

- Mais voyons, souffla Dawn en roulant des yeux.

- C'est juste que je sais de quoi Lex est capable.

- Et donc où je suis censé intervenir ? Clark soupira. Je me moque de savoir que ce soit un psychopathe, ce n'est pas comme si il était mon ami.

- Mais-…

- Mais rien du tout, affirma Dawn énervée. On en parle plus !, dit-elle d'un ton sans discussion.

Clark fut totalement couper dans son élan. Le jeune homme la vrilla du regard.

- C'est comme ça que tu règle les problèmes… « On en parle plus » ? La jeune Mills garda le silence, honteuse de ses mensonges. Clark pensait lui que si elle gardait le silence c'était principalement parce qu'en ce moment il l'insupporté au plus haut point. Clark fronça les sourcils reprenant toutefois.

- Ça ne te ressemble pas. Tu me cache quelque chose ? La jeune fille retourna aussitôt la tête vers lui.

- Mais non, s'exclama Dawn rapidement. Clark écarquilla légèrement les yeux. Dawn respira profondément tendant de relativiser. Se disant alors qu'elle préférait qu'il envisage tout sauf qu'elle puisse lui cacher quoi que ce soit. La jeune Mills eut un regard circulaire avant de reposer son regard sur le jeune Kent.

- Clark j'essaye juste de te dire que je ne veux pas que tu sois jaloux. Il n'y a pas de quoi l'être. Maintenant on est ensemble et c'est très bien comme ça alors ne gâchons pas tout pour des choses qui n'en valent pas la peine.

- Tu en vaux la peine. Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de reprendre,

- Kent tu devrais savoir que toi et moi c'est… c'est tout ce qui compte. Et je pensais vraiment que tu serais le dernier que je devrais rassurer à propos de ce sujet.

Le jeune Kent garda le silence un long instant. Dawn pensa un instant qu'il n'en cru pas un mot. Pourtant pour une fois que ce n'était pas un mensonge, ni une chose qu'elle essayait de le persuader. Elle voulait juste… qu'il le sache.

- C'est de ma faute, reprit-il timidement, j'ai été excessif. Dawn posa une main légère sur sa joue, rassurée.

- Non, assura Dawn d'un faible sourire. Ce n'est pas toi, continua t-elle effleurant le contour de ses lèvres. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser.

- Si. J'étais sur la défensif parce que j'ai l'impression qu'on passait davantage de temps tout les deux lorsque nous n'étions pas ensemble. Maintenant j'ai l'impression de te voir une fois par jour.

Dawn posa une main légère sur sa joue.

- C'est marrant j'ai la même impression. Clark eut un faible sourire avant de poursuivre doucement,

- Peut-être parce que maintenant lorsqu'on passe un moment ensemble le temps nous parait juste passer plus rapidement.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, assura Dawn. Ils s'échangèrent un long regard avant que la jeune Mills ne demande,

- Parlons d'autre chose, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Oui, répondit Clark accompagnant sa réponse d'un bref signe de tête.

- Un baiser ? , réclama Dawn.

Clark s'exécuta se penchant vers elle. Il grommela alors,

- On devrait se dépêcher. Les cours vont bientôt reprendre et ça va refroidir.

- Oui exact, déclara Dawn d'un large sourire. Clark ne put que s'amusait de son attitude.

- C'est le fait de reprendre les cours qui te rend aussi joyeuse.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, poursuivit Dawn amusée. C'est de passé mon déjeuné avec toi.

Le jeune homme lui jeta un rapide regard tandis que la jeune Mills posait son regard sur la nourriture que Clark venait d'acheter poursuivant avec des accents de surprises.

- Rassure moi tu n'as pas pris que ça ?

Clark eut un large sourire.

- Pense tu…, fit-il d'une voix grave. Je t'ai pris des frites et un autre hot dog.

- Chouette t'a pensé à tout. Et la boisson ?

- Dans le sac.

- Oh tu es un amour.

- Un amour ? , répéta-t-il.

- Euh, poursuivit Dawn relevant la tête vers lui. Oui tu es un amour. C'est une expression comme une autre. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre doucement,

- Tu es choux, tu es adorable…. Tu es un amour, fit-elle avec moins de certitude. Elle observa son air agar avant de reprendre maladroitement,

- Mais si tu ne l'aime pas dis le moi, parce que tu reste Clark, mon Clark.

Le jeune homme eut un large sourire devant son soudain embarras. Il se décida à ne pas relever ses propos. Dawn eut une moue avant de se servir. S'installant tranquillement, l'esprit plus léger. Clark la regarda faire rigolant. La jeune Mills releva les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Dawn presse toi voyons on n'a pas le temps de pic niquer on reprend les cours dans moins de trois quart d'heure.

- Mais, fit-elle mécontente, arrête de me bousculer.

- Soit prend ton temps mais alors ne compte pas sur moi pour t'attendre ni pour justifier ton retard.

- Clark tu es décidément le meilleur petit ami au monde, ironisa-t-elle en avalant une frite.

Clark eut un rire, le jeune Kent redressa la tête avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Dawn lui fit un furtif sourire avant de reprendre néanmoins.

- Clark maintenant tu m'empêche de manger. Si tu veux que je me dépêche ce n'est pas la meilleure manière.

- Excuse-moi, reprit-il avant de l'embrasser sur le front.

- Y'a pas de mal, fit-elle amusée. D'ailleurs en y repensant je me demandais, poursuivit Dawn en dégustant ces frites. Ce soir lorsque tu viendras… on pourra se regarder un film et…

- Tu veux que j'apporte des DVD ?

- Euh… oui si tu veux, précipita Dawn afin d'en venir à sa demande. Donc je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être rester encore un petit peu… après.

- Oui mais pas très longtemps sinon mes parents vont vraiment croire que je les évite, affirma Clark s'attablant.

Dawn se pinça les lèvres avant de froncer légèrement le nez.

- Ah oui vraiment… je veux dire tant que ça…

Clark releva les yeux vers elle, après un instant de silence il affirma de la tête.

- Oui bien sûre, je ne mentirais pas là-dessus. Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?

- Ben parce que je… mais voilà donc c'est que… en plus tu m'as dit toi-même qu'on ne se voyait pas très souvent alors j'avais pensé que… mais ce n'est pas grave.

- Dawn là je ne te suis plus, ajouta Clark la fixant.

Elle soupira avant de reprendre après une légère pause,

- Relax ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais de rester dormir pour la nuit … mais…

Dawn releva la tête vers lui.

- Tu veux rester dormir pour la nuit ?

- Dawn.

- Tu penses que tes parents accepteraient que tu dormes à l'hôtel ? , renchérit-elle.

- Tu plaisante ?

- Juste pour cette fois ils n'en feront pas tout une montagne, et puis je sais que toi non plus tu ne supporte pas de te réveiller sans moi, dit-elle d'un sourire irrésistible. Clark la regarda durant un instant ne pouvant se détaché de son regard. Il était prêt à dire oui à tout ce qu'elle soumettrait tant que ça la rendait heureuse. Dawn détourna la tête, cassant le charme par la même occasion, avant de poursuivre,

- Non bien sûre que non. Les parents s'imaginent toujours des tas de choses, alors que je veux juste t'avoir près de moi.

Clark se redressa, avalant sa salive.

- Excuse-moi Dawn mais moi aussi là je me pose des questions.

Dawn releva les yeux vers le jeune Kent ce qui eut pour effet de le déstabiliser davantage.

- C'est normal tu es un garçon. Les garçons aussi s'imaginent toujours des trucs. Et je me retrouve la seule innocente de cette histoire.

Le jeune Kent la regarda ahuri.

- Argh Kent ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais abuser de toi.

- Ne dramatise pas trop, affirma Clark amusé. Dawn eut un sourire à son tour.

- J'en discuterais avec mes parents.

Dawn affirma de la tête satisfaite.

- Dis leur que demain sera une longue journée pour moi et que j'ai besoin du soutien de mon petit ami.

Clark eut un sourire à l'entente de ses mots franchissant ses lèvres. Il avait parfois encore du mal à se rendre compte que Dawn et lui étaient vraiment ensemble.

- Bien sûre, renchérit-il. Et puis je leur dirais aussi que de toute manière tu ne compte pas abuser de moi cette nuit.

- Mais que ça ne serait tardé, ajouta t-elle d'un faible rire.

- En voilà une défense en béton, assura Clark levant les yeux vers elle.

- Parfaitement, reprit Dawn d'un large sourire. A tout les coups ce soir tu dors à l'hôtel.

Clark eut un rire.

- Si tu veux je t'aiderais à charmer tes parents.

- J'y compte bien.

**. . .**

**Smallville High School,**

Lorsque Dawn arriva au lycée les cours n'avaient pas encore reprit. Clark l'avait tellement bousculé que ça ne risquait pas d'arriver. Elle arriva alors une quinzaine de minute avant son prochain cour puis se dirigea vers la cafétéria. Cherchant la jeune Sullivan du regard elle se dirigea vers elle. S'installant devant la jeune Sullivan elle lui adressa un rapide signe de tête, l'air perplexe. Chloé leva les yeux un instant vers elle observant son visage.

- Tu ne manges pas ? , questionna la jeune Sullivan

- J'ai déjà déjeuné avec Kent, assura Dawn en détournant les yeux.

Chloé la regarda de nouveau.

- Ça ne va pas ?

- Tu me demande si ça va ? , fit Dawn avec hargne. Bien sûre tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes, continua-t-elle sarcastique.

- Tant mieux.

Devant cette affirmation, Chloé reporta son regard sur son assiette. Dawn eut un rictus.

- Argh Chloé c'était ironique bon sang.

Chloé releva la tête vers la jeune fille dubitative, tandis que Dawn continuait dans sa barbe.

- Je ne supporte plus cette situation, ça me met dans tous mes états. Pourtant je sais pertinemment que j'ai de la chance de l'avoir à mes côtés.

- Clark ?

- Il faut absolument que tu lui dises d'arrêter de faire ça. De venir au beau milieu de la journée au lycée et encore moins à l'heure du déjeuner où il y a le plus de monde qui est susceptible de nous voir…

- Mais de qui parlons-nous ? , s'exclama Chloé dubitatif.

- De Lex. Ce n'est pas vrai Chloé tu vas suivre un peu, déclara Dawn en soupirant.

- Okay mais bon il y a deux minutes tu parlais de ta chance d'avoir Clark.

Dawn respira profondément posant sa tête dans sa main.

- Oui mais depuis Lex est apparu et il a tout chamboulé. Comme ça… en un claquement de doigt. Et maintenant Clark se pose des tas de questions.

Chloé s'intéressa alors davantage à la situation.

- Que pense tu qu'il s'imagine ?

- Aucune idée… et je n'ai réellement pas envie de le savoir. Ce que je veux c'est juste que Lex évite de se manifester ou d'appeler lorsqu'il sait que je pourrais me trouver auprès de Clark. Elle respira profondément avant de continuer.

- Pourquoi ne pas le faire à l'hôtel dis moi ? Hein ? Non il préfère se déplacer en personne au lycée afin qu'il soit sûr que Clark s'imagine des choses qui n'existent pas.

- Si tu lui disais la vérité Dawn il n'aurait rien à imaginer, trancha Chloé sans pitié. Et si Clark se met à délirer tout seul, je crains que c'est parce que tu ne lui laisse pas le choix. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Clark s'aperçoit bien que quelque chose se passe autour de Lex et toi.

Dawn leva les sourcils.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi. Il est tout ce qui me retient ici.

L'étrangeté du double sens que signifiait cette phrase monta brutalement dans son esprit. Elle afficha un air désabusé. Chloé déclara alors,

- Dawn je ne trouve pas ça très loyal. Tu connais tout de lui pourquoi lui n'aurait pas cette chance de son côté avec toi.

- Parce qu'il ne peut en être autrement Chloé, acheva Dawn sèchement.

Chloé fronça les sourcils de surprise.

- Dawn tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis. La jeune Mills répondit par un soupir d'exaspération. Voyant très bien qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui faire la morale.

- Clark n'est pas bête, reprit Chloé. Il va finir par absolument tout comprendre par lui-même. Tu l'as dit toi-même Clark a de l'imagination.

Dawn la toisa du regard ajoutant néanmoins.

- Ça ira Chloé laisse tomber je vais tout arranger avec lui. Chloé respira profondément,

- Et c'est comme ça que tu envisage les choses.

- Et comment veux tu que je les perçoive ? , assura Dawn.

Chloé jeta un regard circulaire dans la cafétéria avant de reporter son regard sur la jeune Mills poursuivant alors,

- Tu n'as pas changé d'avis ?

Dawn redressa la tête le regard sombre.

- A propos de quoi ?

- Et bien de tout dire à Clark par exemple… quoi d'autre !

- J'ai déjà donné mon opinion sur la question.

Chloé soupira avant de poursuivre désabusée.

- Tu te rends compte que tu n'es pas honnête envers lui.

- Je sais. Mais… mais notre relation est très bien comme elle est.

- Tu t'égare Dawn !

- Je pense à Clark il-…

- Non tu pense à toi… à l'image qu'il se fait de toi. Une image complètement floue.

Dawn détourna la tête. Sûrement pour que disparaisse en même temps que la vision de Chloé ses paroles qui ne l'a plaisait pas du tout.

- Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas comprendre que je tiens à lui et que de lui faire ça serait au dessus de mes forces. Il n'est pas obliger de le savoir. Tout ça lui fera plus de mal qu'autre chose.

- Donc en plus de toute cette histoire de chantage tu ne compte pas lui dire pour tes dons d'empathie.

Dawn leva les épaules incertaines, avant de secouer négativement de la tête.

- Alors c'est encore pire que ce que je pensais.

Dawn soupira posant son regard sur le fond de la cafétéria qu'elle ne semblait pas réellement regarder. Accompagné de Pete Dawn vit Clark s'imposait à sa vision. Ils traversaient la cafétéria en direction de la sorti. L'allusion même de lui dire toute la vérité l'effrayer. Et en l'observant elle était sûre qu'elle ne trouverait pas la force de lui dire que si elle était venu a Smallville c'était pour lui faire intentionnellement du mal. L'éloignait des gens qu'ils aimaient. En sachant que c'était ce qui s'était passé. Du bout de la cafétéria le jeune Kent lui fit un sourire maladroit. Dawn lui répondit d'un léger signe de la main. Chloé l'observa sceptique.

- Les choses sont bien comme elles sont je ne veux pas que ça changent, ajouta Dawn doucement.

**. . .**

**Métropolis**

Dawn, Chloé ainsi que Lex marchaient parmi les rues de Métropolis en direction de l'adresse des deux suspects,

- Oh c'est encore loin ? Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis fatiguée, débuta Chloé.

- Chloé arrête de te plaindre tu pouvais très bien rester à Smallville, affirma le jeune Luthor. Dawn eut un rictus amer. Lex laissa glisser continuant à l'adresse de Chloé,

- De toute façon on y est bientôt, on nous a déposé pas très loin de leur adresse.

Chloé affirma de la tête néanmoins ronchon. Dawn quand à elle continuer de bouder silencieusement.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ? , questionna Lex enfin.

Dawn respira profondément échangeant de place avec la jeune Sullivan pour pouvoir mieux lui crier dessus.

- Est-ce que vous avez fait exprès de venir au lycée aujourd'hui ?

- Il fallait que je vous parle, se justifia Lex.

- Non il fallait juste que vous mettiez votre grain de sel où il ne fallait pas.

- Pas du tout.

- Vous mentez !

- Pardon, je mens à propos de quoi ? demanda Lex l'air suspicieux.

Chloé lui donna un léger coup de coude afin de lui signaler qu'elle devrait se taire. Dawn respira un bon coup le vrillant du regard. Lex écarquilla légèrement les yeux amusé.

- Ah je comprends mieux. Clark vous a fait une scène lorsqu'il nous a vus parler tout à l'heure.

Dawn se raidit sur place répondant l'air sûr d'elle,

- Nous ? Il n'y a pas de nous qui tienne.

- C'est ça ! J'en étais sûr, déclara t-il divertie.

- Non… pas du tout.

- Là c'est vous qui mentez… et de plus à vous-même, assura Lex d'un sourire.

- Argh, s'exclama Dawn en se retournant vers Chloé. Retiens-moi où je le frappe.

Chloé échangea de nouveau de place avec la jeune Mills poursuivant afin de dissiper le mal entendu,

- Au moins on a de la chance qu'ils aient la même adresse. Ça nous avantage qu'ils soient colocataires.

Elle désigna un bâtiment de la tête.

- C'est ici ? , questionna Dawn.

- Oui… et enfin, murmura Chloé en soupirant. Elle se retourna vers Lex reprenant alors,

- Qu'Est-ce qu'on fait ? On va frapper à leur appartement et on leur pose nos questions.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Ils prendraient peur si on venait leur poser des questions chez eux, assura Lex.

- Pour une fois Luthor n'a pas tord. On devrait peut-être attendre qu'ils sortent et on leur fera une sorte de mise en scène.

- Quoi ? Vous rigolez là ? , demanda Lex.

- Ne me dites pas que vous trouvez que c'est plus risqué. Une mise en condition est l'idéal.

- Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, affirma Chloé en hochant de la tête. Dawn eut un faible sourire, la remerciant d'un hochement de tête. Le jeune Luthor soupira impuissant avant que Dawn ne reprenne.

- Juste une petite question. Lex est-ce que vous pensez qu'il serait possible de nous fournir une voiture en quelques minutes ?

Chloé et Lex la regardèrent, interrogateur.

. .

- Bon Dawn la dame là-bas m'a dis qu'ils seront là dans cinq minutes, reprit Chloé mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Très bien.

- Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ?

- Non toi et Lex irez plus loin.

Dawn se passa la main dans les cheveux bougeant nerveusement d'un pied à l'autre. Elle n'était plus si sûre de vouloir voir ce que ces deux hommes avaient possiblement orchestré l'autre nuit.

- Chloé passe moi ta veste.

- C'est indispensable ? , questionna Chloé d'une petite voix. Dawn la fixa un moment. Okay, fit la journaliste l'enlevant.

- Vous avez l'air nerveuse ça va ? , débuta Lex se joignant à elles. Vous savez Dawn ce n'est pas nécessaire que ce soit obligatoirement vous je peux le faire, proposa Lex.

- On est jamais mieux servie que par soit même, répondit la jeune Mills attachant la veste à sa taille.

- Tiens les voilà, précisa Chloé désignant deux personnes sortant du bâtiment.

- Okay, okay il me faudrait de quoi m'attacher les cheveux. Se tournant vers Lex elle ajouta,

- Une barrette a me proposé Lex.

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard entendu, tandis que Chloé laissa apparaitre un sourire amusé.

- Tiens Dawn un élastique, lui proposa Chloé souriant.

- A tout de suite, dit Lex se dirigeant avec Chloé plus loin.

Dawn s'attacha rapidement les cheveux et leva le capot de la voiture. Voyant que les deux hommes traversés la grande rue s'approchant vers elle par la même occasion, la jeune Mills se décida à les interpeller en ne manquant pas de paraître déboussolée.

- S'il vous plait…

Les jeunes gens se fixèrent avant de se diriger vers elle.

- On peut vous aidez madame, débuta l'un d'eux.

- Tu vois bien qu'on s'adresse à une demoiselle, fit le second. Dawn sourit faussement confuse.

- Désolez de vous dérangez mais… Est ce que vous vous y connaissez un tantinet en mécanique ? demanda Dawn espérant qu'ils répondent que non.

- Elle a quoi comme problème votre voiture ? demanda le premier.

Dawn réprima un juron.

- Enfaite j'en ai aucune idée à vrai dire elle m'a simplement lâché… là au beau milieu de la route.

- Désolé mademoiselle il a beau essayé de faire son intéressant ce petit là ne connait rien en mécanique en tout cas pas plus que moi, ajouta le second mettant une tape dans le dos de son ami.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un sourire. Dawn sourit l'air charmeuse.

- Je n'ai vraiment pas de chance…, continua t-elle. Décidément pas grand monde s'y connait dans les parages.

Un des deux jeunes gens leva ses épaules en signe d'impuissance. Dawn reprit,

- Tout à l'heure j'ai demandé à plusieurs personnes ici et là mais non sans exception.

- Navré mademoiselle.

- D'ailleurs, continua-t-elle fronçant légèrement les sourcils. C'est bizarre mais… les gens a qui je me suis adressée là-bas mon dit de ne pas vous demandez de l'aide, dit Dawn s'asseyant sur le rebord de la voiture.

- Ah oui pourquoi ? , demanda le premier.

- C'est à vous de me le dire, poursuivit Dawn les fixant.

Après une pause elle se leva et reprit, ils disent que vous avez mis le feu à une maison dans un petit bled paumé pas loin d'ici. Les deux concernés se regardèrent puis posèrent ses yeux sur elle de nouveau. L'un des deux reprit alors,

- Ils ne me semblaient pas que les gens du quartier était si bien informé.

Dawn leva un sourcil alors que le jeune homme reprenait.

- N'y croyez pas, ce sont des racontars. Ce ne sont pas nous les fautifs, on ne faisait que seulement passé dans le coin et là on a entendu une énorme explosion.

- Et tu te rappel, reprit l'autre jeune homme, c'est là qu'on a vu cette camionnette et des douzaines de mecs habiller en combinaisons noirs, fit l'autre jeune homme.

Dawn qui était principalement présente durant cette fameuse explosion, ne semblait pas se rappeler de ce détail…

- D'ailleurs vous allez trouver ça étrange mais rien que cette scène faisait drôlement pensez au commando dans les films d'action vous voyez genre CIA ou SWAT. Avec tout ça on a pris peur et on a quitté sans tarder l'endroit. Mais voilà le voisinage ne nous a pas loupés.

- Ah ça non. Ça a du vraiment les rendre fou lorsqu'ils ont apprit que la police avait déclaré à un accident, continua le second jeune homme.

- Oui je comprends, reprit Dawn entre les dents. Ça a du les rendre fous. C'est vrai après tout dés qu'on voit deux personnes qui ne sont pas particulière des beaux quartiers fuir le lieu de l'accident c'est facile de leur faire porter le chapeau. Tout devint clair et c'est eux les pyromanes.

- Vous avez tout compris.

La jeune Mills était partagé entre la rancœur et l'indécision. Quoi penser ? Tout cela ne l'éclairer pas particulièrement. La jeune Mills les fixait avec insistance réfléchissant.

- C'est bête mais au final on a littéralement dévié du but de la conversation, reprit Dawn d'un sourire.

- Oh oui la voiture, continua l'un des deux jeunes hommes.

- C'est ça, poursuivit Dawn. Donc vous ne pouvez vraiment rien pour moi ?

- Non navré. Mais vous devriez aller chez un mécanicien près d'ici. Je ne vous conseil pas trop de vous attardez dans les parages.

Dawn affirma de la tête l'air reconnaissante.

- Merci tout de même... euh, Dawn posa une main sur ses hanches déclarant alors,

- Qui dois-je remercier ?

Le second s'éclaircit la voix.

- Moi c'est Juan et lui c'est Nils.

- Enchanté, fit la jeune fille leur tendant sa main en signe de présentation, je m'appelle Dawn.

- Et bien Dawn vous êtes franchement jolie comme fille, fit remarqué Juan. Je suis flatté que vous nous ayez demandé de l'aide à nous.

- Vous êtes gentils, et le plaisir est partagé, affirma Dawn d'un faible sourire. Juan hocha de la tête.

- Et bien dans ce cas au revoir Dawn, ajouta Nils avant qu'ils reprennent leur route. Dawn leur fit un léger signe de la main avant de se rasseoir sur le rebord de la voiture… pensive. Elle resta là quelques longues secondes, avant de déclarait doucement,

- Je vous attends.

Lex et Chloé apparurent un instant plus tard.

- Alors ? , questionnèrent Lex et Chloé d'une même voix.

- Vous avez tout entendu, affirma Dawn retirant le micro sous sa chemise. D'ailleurs je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de tout ça, continua Dawn en désignant l'équipement.

- Moi j'aimerais savoir ton jugement personnel, affirma Chloé en lui lançant un regard discret.

- Ils passaient seulement dans le coin ce ne sont pas eux les coupables.

- Il vous en faut peu. Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?, demanda Lex perplexe.

- Lex je vous rappelle que l'on parle de mon père et que je veux à tout prix trouver ceux qui lui on fait ça. Je n'omettrais pas de détail. Alors si je vous dis que ce n'est pas eux les coupables pourquoi durer et accuser les mauvaises personnes ? Pourquoi nom de dieu voulez vous à tout prix mettre la faute sur eux ? , s'emporta Dawn.

- Dawn relax, affirma Chloé prit entre deux feux.

- Dawn je dis ça pour vous, reprit Lex aussitôt. Ces deux hommes vous ont dit qu'ils étaient juste passés dans le coin et c'est tout ce qu'il vous faut ? S'ayez vous les croyez.

- Lex ! , déclara Chloé sèchement.

- Lex c'est déjà bien qu'ils aient eut la gentillesse de m'en parler ils auraient pu m'envoyés balader tel un sac d'ordure dans un caniveau. Mais ils n'y sont pour rien, affirma Dawn d'une voix voilée. Lex la regarda plus longuement puis après un instant sourit doucement avouant.

- J'aurai cru le contraire mais bizarrement j'ai presque l'impression que vous êtes déçu.

Dawn leva les yeux vers Lex l'air grave.

- Lex au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarquez ça ne me plait pas de jouer ce petit jeu. Que ces types soient des simples délinquants ou des sociopathes je m'en moque. Ce que je veux c'est de ne pas avoir à retourner tout le pays pour savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon père. Je veux juste qu'on arrête les coupables, que Lionel finisse derrière les barreaux et que tout ça s'arrête enfin une bonne fois pour toute, affirma Dawn se redressant.

Chloé posa son regard vers Lex qui observait maintenant la jeune Mills sans rien dire. Dawn le vrilla du regard. Elle ferma le capot de la voiture vivement avant de s'éloigner. Chloé se retourna vers Lex effaré,

- Lex tu sais pertinemment comme ce sujet est sensible pour elle en ce moment.

- Qu'Est-ce que j'y peux si elle n'accepte pas la vérité, reprit Lex amer. Chloé eut un rictus avant de déclarait,

- Attend-nous ici… On revient.

Chloé traversa la rue afin de la rattraper.

- Dawn.

La jeune Mills continuait son chemin déterminée à ne pas se retourné.

- Dawn attends bon sang j'ai à te parler.

La dépassant la jeune Sullivan se posta devant elle.

- Ben dis donc heureusement que je ne fume pas. Dawn tu mange quelles céréales le matin !

Dawn soupira avant de la contourner. Chloé eut un rictus avant de la suivre.

- Okay Dawn qu'est-ce qui te prend… il est tard et on va devoir rentrer. Tu m'as dit toi-même tout à l'heure être presser…

Dawn souffla avant de donner un coup de pied dans un caillou trainant sur le sol.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il peut m'énerver à ne jamais rien comprendre ?

- Je sais que Lex peut-être énervant à certain moment-…

- A certain moment, l'interrompit Dawn d'un rire nerveux.

- Mais, reprit Chloé, je crains que ce ne soit pas véritablement lui le problème en ce moment… Dawn détourna le regard.

- Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas ? , répéta la jeune Sullivan.

La jeune Mills secoua légèrement la tête. Elle posa son regard sur la rue lui faisant face où l'immeuble des jeunes gens reposait au bout de l'avenue. Alors Chloé cru enfin comprendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va passer ? Ça passe toujours, murmura Dawn.

- Quoi ? , questionna la jeune chroniqueuse subitement sceptique. Lorsque tu leur as serré la main tu as vu quelque chose qui puisse nous-…

- Non rien à voir avec l'accident.

Chloé fronça les sourcils devant l'air de la jeune Mills.

- Alors, je ne vois pas le problème.

Dawn eut un sourire nerveux, encore une fois elle était face à ce que ces fameux dons faisaient de sa situation. L'incompréhension de tous ceux qui l'entouraient n'était pas nouveau pour elle. Dawn respira profondément elle déclara enfin.

- Et bien si tu veux tout savoir Chloé. Leur destin n'a pas était des plus luisants. Le père de Juan, battait sa mère… et lui il avait tendance à le provoquer pour qu'il ne s'attaque pas personnellement à elle. Quand à Nils il a perdu ses parents très tôt allant de famille d'accueil en famille d'accueil... Inlassablement jusqu'à sa majorité.

La jeune Sullivan avala sa salive posant une main compatissante sur le bras de la jeune fille. Dawn trouva ce geste étrange. Etrange dans le sens que Chloé essayait de la réconforter alors que toutes ces choses horribles ne lui étaient jamais arrivées. Elles en voyaient les images sans même à avoir à imaginer la scène, sentait leur peine, et les coups sans qu'il est réellement été porter pour elle, néanmoins en cet instant c'était tout comme. La jeune Mills baissa légèrement la tête avant de reprendre d'une voix dénué de tout sentiment,

- Chloé ils en ont vu de toutes les couleurs et même après ça ils sont des types biens. Ils étaient justes au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. Et infatigablement la société, tel que Lex, les jugerons à vie pour ce qu'ils sont sensé être ou devenir juste parce que leur passé n'est pas des plus nettes, et parce que leur couleur de peau ne vas pas avec tout le reste. A chaque instant je déteste ça Chloé. Je déteste ce pouvoir.

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

Des tapes se firent entendre à la porte. Le cœur de Dawn en manqua un l'espace d'un instant lorsqu'elle s'imagina la vision de Clark derrière la porte. La déception la transcenda littéralement lorsque le jeune maître d'hôtel s'imposa devant elle. La jeune fille lui fit néanmoins un sourire de remerciement. Le jeune homme qui poussait le caddie affirma alors,

- Voilà votre repas pour deux Mlle Mills.

- C'est gentil Adrien.

Alors que le jeune homme allait prendre congé, Clark arriva fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Encore un autre membre du personnel que tu appelle par son prénom. Je commence à m'inquiété. Dawn se retourna au son de sa voix.

- Kent ! , s'émerveilla-t-elle. Dawn le prit dans ses Clark.

Clark fut agréablement surprit par son enthousiasme de le revoir.

- C'est ma ponctualité qui te rend si joyeuse, débuta-t-il en enroulant son bras autour de sa taille.

- Non cette après midi tu m'as juste réellement manquée... Affreusement manquée !

- Dois-je comprendre que Fordman n'était pas de bonne compagnie, reprit-il d'un rire dans la voix. Dawn secoua légèrement de la tête ne se décidant pas à le lâcher.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça te fait plaisir ?

- C'est parce que c'est le cas, affirma-t-il avant de l'embrassait tendrement.

Dawn lui fit un faible sourire avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le caddie.

- N'empêche tu as raison tu arrive pile à temps. Le repas est servi.

- Génial, continua t-il en s'approchant de la jeune Mills avant d'enrouler de nouveau un bras autour d'elle. J'ai fait le plus vite possible. Mes parents étaient d'accord quoi que jaloux ils veulent que la prochaine fois c'est toi qui soit leur invité à la ferme.

- Je pourrais aussi les inviter à venir manger ici je pense que ça leur plairaient.

- Non, protesta Clark, je ne leur ai pas dit que tu avais une suite rien que pour toi si ils apprennent ça tu rigole. Et puis il est plus que possible qu'ils s'y plaisent un peu trop.

Dawn eut un sourire se retournant vers le jeune Kent.

- Je dois avouer que tu es un peu égoïste. Elle soupira poursuivant. Ça doit te venir de moi…

- Bon alors on passe à table, reprit Clark d'un sourire. Sur ce il quitta l'entré de la suite amusé. Dawn affirma de la tête en soupirant.

- C'est bon de t'avoir à la maison.

. .

Lorsque Dawn se réveilla, elle fut d'abord surprise de s'être assoupit. Le ciel à travers les fenêtres annonçait une nuit noire comme les ténèbres et sans la moindre étoile. La jeune Mills écrasa un bâillement et quand elle voulu s'étirer quelque chose l'en empêcha. Lorsqu'elle entendu La chevauchée des Walkyries de Apocalypse Now, elle songea alors que c'était l'orchestre du générique de fin qui l'avait réveillé. Bizarrement elle pensait être dans sa chambre avant d'entendre la télévision toujours en marche. Inconsciemment elle se mit alors à chercher Clark du regard, lorsqu'elle bougea de nouveau la jeune fille entendu une plainte du jeune homme. La jeune Mills baissa son regard observant le jeune Kent endormi sa tête posé sur son ventre. C'était donc de là que venait son immobilité. Dawn soupira un sourire aux lèvres. Elle retomba sur le fauteuil en se posant fatalement une main sur le front à la recherche de ce qui était le plus convenable de faire. Elle regarda la montre du jeune homme qui indiquait une heure beaucoup trop tardive pour être vrai avant de s'éclaircir la voix gênée.

- Euh… Clark… Kent réveille toi il est tard.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un centimètre à croire qu'elle n'était pas très convaincante. Elle eut un geignement,

- Non tu es trop mignon ça me tuerais de devoir te réveillé tu peux te rendormir.

Le jeune homme enserra sa taille de son bras l'air tranquille. Dawn songea un instant qu'il jouait peut-être la comédie toutefois elle ne souhaitait pas le voir partir. Dawn respira profondément avant de regarder de nouveau autour d'elle. La jeune Mills tendit le bras afin d'attendre le meuble puis prenant le téléphone elle entendit l'hôtesse à l'accueil.

- Oui, bonsoir, débuta la jeune Mills. C'est pour un coup de fil… Merci, reprit Dawn avant d'attendre quelques secondes. Tandis qu'elle attendait la jeune Mills se décida à éteindre la télévision puis entendant la tonalité elle composa un numéro de mémoire. Deux sonneries se firent entendre avant qu'elle n'entende son interlocuteur.

- Bonsoir Madame Kent c'est Dawn… Oui je suis désolée de vous déranger à cette heure de la nuit mais Clark et moi regardions un film et il s'est endormit. Est-ce que je le force à se lever ou… ou il peut dormir ici ?… Vraiment ? Dawn eut un sourire. Merci, reprit-elle, bonne soirée.

Elle raccrocha avant de poser de nouveau son regard sur le jeune Kent. Profondément endormit il enfuit sa tête dans son tee shirt. Dawn eut un léger rire. Se réinstallant elle passa une main légère dans les cheveux du jeune homme avant de lui faire un rapide baiser. Posant sa tête sur la sienne elle ferma de nouveau les yeux satisfaite.

**. . .**

_**Le lendemain,**_

Quand Dawn se réveilla elle entendit d'abord un fond sonore, qui lui sembla si loin qu'elle songeait dormir encore. Puis un souffle lent mais régulier sur ses cheveux. Ouvrant doucement les yeux elle reconnu le tissu beige du canapé. La couleur lui attaqua les pupilles elle eut une plainte avant de refermer aussitôt les yeux. Etrangement elle se rappelait parfaitement que Clark était resté dormir avec elle hier soir, cependant elle n'avait pas l'impression d'être à la même place.

- Tu sais que dans ton sommeil tu gigote comme une toupie, murmura Clark doucement afin de ne pas la bousculer.

Dawn redressa lentement la tête, elle vit le jeune Kent installait à sa place précédemment, elle la tête posait sur son torse.

- Attend ce n'est pas moi qui…

- Si, affirma Clark avant de zapper de chaine.

Dawn leva un sourcil.

- Wow, donc c'est vrai dormir avec moi relève du défit !

Clark eut un faible rire.

- Tu plaisante j'espère. Dawn eut une moue avant de reposer lourdement sa tête sur son torse. Clark reprit alors,

- Enfaite je ne crois pas que ça soit véritablement ça… il s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre,

- Le canapé n'est pas particulièrement confortable alors moi je résumerais en disant que au milieu de la nuit… tu es monté et que tu as voulu y resté. Dawn eut un rire qu'elle étouffa en enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque.

- Je suis désolée, j'ai honte… excuse moi d'avoir choisi ton corps comme oreiller.

- Y'a pas de mal, fit-il d'un sourire.

Dawn enroula un bras autour de son cou, sa tête toujours enfouit dans sa nuque.

- Quand tu dors tu es si belle que je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir, murmura-t-il en posant une main sur son dos.

Dawn redressa la tête puis le détaillant elle questionna curieusement,

- Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

- Une vingtaine de minute…

- Clark ! , débuta-t-elle incrédule. Il-…

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, l'interrompit-il. C'était chouette.

Dawn fronça les sourcils.

- Chouette ? J'aurais employé un autre adjectif mais bon c'est toi qui vois.

Clark eut un faible sourire poursuivant,

- Il faut aussi que je t'avoue que rester là avec toi, ne pas te réveiller et te regarder dormir était aussi un prétexte pour ne pas avoir à rentrer chez moi. Mais je vais devoir y aller.

- Non reste encore un peu, déclara Dawn en le serrant un peu plus fort. De toute façon hier soir je les ai appelée pour leur dire que tu restais ici.

- Tu as fait quoi ? , s'exclama Clark nerveusement.

- Ne t'en fait pas ta mère était d'accord. Elle a dit oui sans hésitation, sinon tu ne serais pas là avec moi à l'heure qu'il est crois moi… alors s'il te plait reste encore un peu. On ne se voit plus qu'entre midi et deux, tu l'as dit toi-même.

Clark respira profondément. Dawn y perçu comme de l'exaspération. Elle le regarda d'un air suppléant. Clark eut un sourire attendrit.

- Tu es trop mignonne, explique moi comment te dire non… quand tu as déjà tout prémédité.

- Arrête de dire que je suis mignonne tu vois tu recommence. Je t'ai déjà dit que je détesté ça. Un chaton s'est mignon. Dawn Mills non, assura la jeune fille en redressant la tête. Clark lui offrit un large sourire poursuivant,

- Et pourtant… tu es adorable et attentionné et de plus tu es plutôt mignonne dans ton genre.

Dawn le vrilla du regard.

- Arrête ça tout de suite !

Clark eut un rire franchement amusé. Elle s'apercevait bien qu'il connaissait son point faible à présent et que son nouveau passe temps était entre autre de la taquiné.

Il avança son visage du sien murmurant alors,

- Approche… et laisse-moi t'embrasser.

- Non, fit Dawn distraite.

Clark la redressa avant d'avancer de nouveau son visage du sien. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avant qu'elle ne rompt leur baiser.

- J'ai dit non Kent.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, fit-elle d'un large sourire, j'ai décidé que c'est moi qui t'embrasserai et pas l'inverse, continua-t-elle en posant longuement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après un instant elle se recula posant son front sur le sien. Clark la regarda dans les yeux.

- Tu le prends comme ça… tu vas voir, reprit-il après un instant. Il se mit à la chatouiller, Dawn réagit à la seconde.

- Non pas ça, fit-elle d'un rire. Tu sais bien que je déteste quand tu fais ça. Dawn le repoussa tandis que le jeune homme s'amusa à la contredire.

- Stop, reprit-elle enjouée.

Elle réussit à se dégager se levant aussitôt du canapé. Clark se redressa.

- Et pourrait-on savoir où tu vas ?

- Loin de toi, reprit-elle en prenant son portable sur la table basse. Elle fit quelques pas avant de reprendre l'air sérieuse,

- Je vais dans la cuisine me préparer un petit déjeuner et quand je reviendrais vous ne serez plus dans cette pièce Mr Kent.

Clark leva un sourcil lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle s'amusait à rejouer une scène du film qu'il avait vu hier soir ensemble. Il décida néanmoins de ne pas entrer dans son jeu.

- Effectivement puisque je serais dans la cuisine avec toi, je meurs de faim.

- Clark, s'agaça Dawn en tapant du pied.

- Mais quoi ? , reprit le jeune homme désabusé. Tu ne crois pas que je vais te laisser cuisiner.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Arrête, tu ne vas tout de même pas me dire que tu ne te souviens plus de l'affaire du canard en mars dernier.

Dawn réprima un rire.

- Ne parle pas de mon canard comme si c'était un fait divers.

- Et comment l'appellerais-tu-toi ? , questionna Clark se levant à son tour.

- Une limite à mes qualités de cuisinières.

Clark eut un rire.

- Une limite ? Moi j'appellerais ça une frontière, ajouta-t-il hilare.

Dawn cilla incrédule.

- Je rêve où tu te moque de moi... Et ouvertement de plus ! Continue comme ça et j'appelle tes parents pour leur dire que tu es parti Dieu sait où au milieu de la nuit, ajouta-t-elle en désignant le portable qu'elle tenait en main.

- Mais bien sûre, s'amusa Clark. Il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils te croient tu oublie que je suis leur fils.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Tu serais près à le parier. Moi je m'y sens le courage, assura Dawn reculant de quelques pas.

Clark la regarda tentant d'évaluer son cran. Songeant à son père il affirma une moue embêté affiché sur son visage,

- Après coup…

- Je le savais, fit Dawn amusée.

_A suivre..._


	33. Il ne m’aurait fallu que toucher le fond

**Hey nouveau chapitre. Vu mes examens à la fin du mois de juin j'ai un peu tardé à écrire cette suite mais la voici ! Un chapitre dans l'ensemble assez maussade dans le sens triste. Aussi vous aurez droit à un passage musicale "Voice On The Radio" de Marié Digby. La chanson ne se trouve pas dans la playlist (What?) Et oui le fichier est trop lourd alors je vous ai mit la vidéo de l'acoustique et de l'original sur mon profil. En précisant que la version qui est dans mon histoire est en acoustique. Sur ce...**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Mois : JUIN**

Jadis un voyageur traversait un comté afin de pouvoir enfin retrouver sa bien aimée mais s'imposa alors un obstacle sur son chemin. Un marécage lui barrait la route l'empêchant de continuer son voyage. Apercevant un enfant passé dans la forêt bien peu rassurante il l'héla alors et lui demanda si le fond du marais était bien assez accessible pour qu'il y conduise son cheval et lui-même. D'un sourire qui illumina littéralement cette sombre forêt le petit garçon à l'air bienveillant lui assura que oui. Le voyageur confiant devant tant de certitude s'engagea dans le marécage. Au milieu du marais il se rendu compte que le cheval s'enfonçait ne laissant aucune issue à son malheur. Le voyageur se retourna vers le petit garçon s'écriant :

- Tu m'avais dit que le fond du marécage était tenace !

- Il l'est Monsieur, déclara l'enfant, mais c'est que vous ne touchez pas encore le fond…

Et si ce petit garçon avait raison. J'ai cru pendant de longues années toucher le fond mais ce n'est que quand je suis arrivée à Smallville que j'ai été sûre de l'être totalement. Il était le pourquoi de mon arrivée et aujourd'hui il est la raison de ma présence ici. Et je ne suis même pas sûr de regretter que Lionel m'est menacé et m'est envoyé à Smallville. Parce qu'alors… l'aurais je rencontré ? Si Lionel avait jugé préférable que j'utilise directement mes pouvoirs sur quelqu'un d'autre… sur… sur Pete par exemple, tout fraichement arrivé à Métropolis. Je n'aurais alors que juste entendu parler de « lui » mais l'aurais je réellement rencontré. Et si c'était le cas serais je tombé amoureuse de lui. Alors aujourd'hui me serais-je opposer à mon père ? Serait-il à l'hôpital à l'heure actuelle ? Serais je à ce point dépendante de ce que « lui » pourrait penser ou voir de moi ? Serais je encore de ce monde ou n'aurais je pas supporter de faire ça à un autre garçon que « lui » ? Parce qu'après tout, tout cela me permettait de rester près de « lui ».

A certain moment il avait tendance à me demander : Si il était un bagagiste de mon hôtel est ce que j'aurais ne serait ce qu'une fois poser les yeux sur lui ? Je lui répondais que oui puis lui rappeler connaitre les noms de tous les employés les plus mignons. Il en riait mais quand je me posais personnellement cette question moi-même je m'interrogeais sur la sincérité de mes propos. C'est vrai après tout serai ce vraiment le cas ? L'aurais je remarqué ? Quand je lui retourne la question il n'hésite pas à me répondre que oui… Je crois qu'il semble oublier qu'avant que j'arrive dans sa vie il était amoureux d'une autre. Lorsque je mets mon égoïsme de côté je me dis que s'il ne m'avait pas connu la vie aurait été sérieusement plus tranquille pour lui. Il aurait été heureux sans moi, néanmoins je ne suis pas sûre que je l'aurais été sans lui. Et cela même si je n'aurais jamais eut la chance de le rencontrer !

Et c'est là que se trouve le fond... du marécage, enfin du moins le mien. Malgré l'acte horrible que je suis venue accomplir à Smallville, c'est moi la gagnante de l'histoire. Il ne semble pas s'en rendre compte. Juste savoir qu'il m'aime me suffit pour être heureuse… je peux mourir en paix. Et voilà mon nombrilisme qui ressurgit. Toujours à penser qu'à moi. Faire en sorte qu'il m'aime pour enfin pouvoir rejoindre l'au-delà en laissant les gens que j'aime derrière moi. Ce n'est pas correct… ce n'est pas loyal. En sachant qu'avant qu'il me connaisse il était quelqu'un de bien et honnête. Je n'ai pas amélioré la vision qu'il avait du monde mais c'est lui qui fut mon remède à mon pessimisme naturel. Il m'a apprit de nombreuse chose et je ne suis même pas sûr de pouvoir me vanter d'en avoir fait autant avec lui. Je ne me lasse pas de penser qu'il est plus humain que certain homme, et que sa sincérité et la confiance qu'il pose en l'homme finira par le perdre.

Le mois de juin à Smallville me sembla le plus court de tous et pourtant le plus heureux de ma vie. Peut-être parce qu'à ses côtés le temps semble tout ce qu'il a de plus éphémère. Quand je repense à ces histoires de « jadis » ou de « il était une fois » je me demande alors qui est censé être le petit garçon, cet enfant si bienveillant en surface et pourtant si sournois en vérité puis ce voyageur qui péri à essayer de retrouver celle qu'il aime en se laissant tromper par la beauté d'un enfant. Si naïf en vérité de ne pas avoir vérifié avant de traverser ce marécage. Je pense enfaite que c'est quelques personnages ne suffisent pas à expliquer l'histoire. Je me demande parfois suis-je enfaite ce marécage qui l'empêche d'aller rejoindre son destin qui l'attend patiemment de l'autre côté de la route ? Et peut-être que l'enfant est juste celui qui a permit de l'y conduire. Comme l'enfant aurait très bien pu le mener vers un précipice ou vers tout simplement un raccourci. Cette enfant qui a tout fait pour que ce destin ne se termine pas comme dans les plus belles histoires. Que le voyageur bizarrement s'y plaisent enfaite dans ce marais.

Je pense alors qu'il est possible qu'un oiseau et un poisson tombent amoureux… mais alors où vivront-ils ?

**. . .**

**Chez les Kent**

Martha et Jonathan discutaient tranquillement dans le salon. Le soleil couchant laissait juste étendre sur le sol les faibles ombres des rideaux. Une forte pluie brouillait le paysage du pays, ne laissant rien y voir au travers. Mr Kent soupira pour la énième fois en regardant la pendule au dessus de la cheminée.

- Arrête Jonathan, avertit Martha.

- Je n'ai rien fait.

- A part te faire un sang d'encre. Elle arrive dans un instant elle me l'a dit au téléphone.

- Je sais… je sais mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être nerveux, affirma Jonathan en tapant inconsciemment du pied.

Des pas précipitaient se firent entendre à l'étage puis dans les escaliers avant de voir apparaître Clark subitement dans le salon. Presque hors d'halène.

- Ça à sonner !

Devant le visage mi surprit mi consterné de ses parents Clark poursuivit alors avec beaucoup moins d'aplomb.

- N'est ce pas ?

- Non Clark, fit Martha lassée.

- Oh ! , fit-il en détournant la tête déçu. J'avais cru… qu'elle… mais non. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes son regard posait sur le sol.

- Bon et bien… dans ce cas je… , fit-il en désignant les escaliers du regard.

- Oui, ajouta Martha tandis que Jonathan affirmait silencieusement de la tête.

Entendant Clark remontait de nouveau dans sa chambre, Jonathan reprit lentement,

- Et lui tu ne le lui dis rien il est plus sur les nerfs que la pression hydraulique.

- Ces derniers temps Clark est toujours sur les nerfs, affirma Martha aussitôt. Jonathan ne trouva pas la volonté de la contre dire, elle avait en effet parfaitement raison… sûrement l'adolescence. Toutefois leur fils se faisait de plus en plus rare à la maison. Sa nouvelle vie le satisfaisant pleinement. Jonathan le comprenait sans rouspéter. Lorsqu'il se rappelait autrefois de Martha et de lui-même, la même exaltation alors qu'il devait juste aller la chercher à la fin de son cour de droit lui tordait le ventre à n'en plus comprendre. C'est en parti pour cela que Jonathan ne trouva pas la nécessité de la contre dire. D'ailleurs le jeune Kent ne lui aurait même pas laisser la chance de le faire. De nouveau des pas se firent entendre à l'étage résonnant jusque dans le couloir où Clark apparu de nouveau.

- Et là je suis sûr que quelqu'un à sonner ou… au… au moins frapper.

- Bon sang Clark tu ne vas t'y mettre toi non plus ! , assura Martha en se redressant.

- Quoi ? , questionna Clark dépité. Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez pas entendu… ou que j'ai encore tout faux.

- Si sur toute la ligne fiston, déclara Jonathan.

- Oh mais ce n'est pas vrai, elle en prend du temps pour traverser la ville et arriver jusqu'ici, continua Clark en jetant un regard par la fenêtre.

- Laissez-lui deux minutes, déclara Martha. Il pleut à ne plus s'arrêter dehors.

Jonathan et Clark échangèrent un regard avant de soupirer. Cette fois ci Clark ne remonta pas à l'étage il préféra reconstituer sa scène de lion en cage en chair et en os devant ses parents.

- Clark arrête de faire les cent pas tu vas finir par me donner le tournis, poursuivit Martha agacée.

Jonathan posa les yeux sur sa femme, s'apercevant avec du recul que Martha était aussi stressé qu'eux mais qu'elle le montrait juste autrement. Clark soupira avant de se dirigeait d'un pas décidé vers la porte. Jonathan et Martha se levèrent d'un même mouvement.

- Clark où est ce que tu vas ? , questionna Jonathan aussitôt. Clark se retourna vers ses parents le visage grave, alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche la sonnerie retentit. Un sourire se dessina faiblement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il poursuivait alors,

- J'allais voir qui sonner à la porte.

Jonathan allait répondre mais se retint réfléchissant à la dernière remarque de son fils, avant de se tourner vers Martha, interloqué. Mme Kent bien trop désintéresser de se préoccuper des mensonges de son fils fixait l'entrée avec impatience.

Clark ouvrit la porte apercevant enfin la jeune Mills postait derrière cette dernière, quasi trempé. Ses bras enroulaient autour d'elle tentait de ne pas désespéré à essayer de se réchauffer tandis que ses cheveux humides collés sur son beau visage aux traits parfaits étaient joliment dans tout les sens. Ses dents, claquants en signe de froid, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

- Enfin ! , déclara Clark en franchissant la porte de sa maison.

- Enfin ? , murmura Dawn tremblante. J'ai du traversé vent, déluge, marée et tempête pour venir à la ferme et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire.

Clark fit signe à ses parents de patientaient encore deux minutes puis claqua la porte derrière lui. Avant de fermer cette dernière il aperçu le visage irrité de sa mère, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? , reprit doucement Dawn. Je ne sens plus rien de mon menton à mes chevilles alors s'il te plait je voudrais juste-…

Clark la souleva dans ses bras parcourant son cou et son visage de baiser. Il resserra de nouveau son étreinte autour d'elle avant de respirer son parfum, puis de la reposer comme un automate sur le sol.

Dawn releva de nouveau les yeux vers lui.

- Tu as terminé ?

Il affirma de la tête.

- Bien, déclara t-elle, alors est ce qu'on peut rentrer s'il te plait. Parce que je peux t'assurer que tes parents sont vraiment en rogne.

Clark soupira en la fixant longuement comme voulant se souvenir de chaque centimètre carré d'elle.

- Toi aussi tu m'as atrocement manqué Clark, dit-elle en grelotant. Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire avant de rouvrir la porte.

- Enfin ! , affirmèrent ces deux parents à l'unissions.

- Encore, reprit Dawn, qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec cet adverbe. Jai été si longue que ça ?

Martha s'approcha de la jeune Mills en soupirant,

- Dawn tu ne pas savoir comme ça nous fait plaisir de te voir.

- Assied toi, déclara Jonathan déjà armé d'une chaise.

Dawn s'exécuta néanmoins surprise par tant d'attention. Les parents du jeune Kent se mirent à faire et dire un million de chose en même temps. Lui proposant quatre sortes de thés différents puis lui demandant le nombre équivalent de fois si elle désirait quelque chose d'autre. Ne cessant plus de lui demander inlassablement si elle allait bien comme si elle était la seule rescapée d'une guerre meurtrière.

- Non je ne veux rien du tout ça ira, affirma Dawn pour la énième fois.

- Tu es sûre ? , questionna Jonathan.

- Oui.

- Ah je sais, poursuivit Martha une soudaine étoile dans les yeux. Tu n'as pas eut le temps de dîner, tu dois avoir faim ?

- Non pas du tout.

Les parents du jeune Kent reculèrent inconsciemment de quelques pas. Si Dawn avait dit qu'elle était un membre particulier du réseau d'Al Quaida le résultat aurait été le même. _Appelez les autorités Dawn Mills a sauté un repas !_ Elle se laissa alors dire que si elle voyait cette scène extérieurement, elle aurait sûrement éclaté de rire. Leur expression semblait vouloir dire : Qui êtes vous ? Et qu'avez-vous fait de Dawn Mills ?

Néanmoins leur regard n'avait rien de rassurant, à croire qu'elle était le suppo de Satan.

- C'est donc si grave que cela ! ,s'exclama Martha posant une main sur son cœur.

- Quelque chose ne va vraiment pas, acheva Jonathan.

Oui en effet quelque chose clocher. A croire que le monde s'écrouler parce qu'elle n'avait pas faim, songea Dawn en les regardant d'un air inquiète.

- Clark ! , interpella Dawn effrayée.

- Je suis là, affirma Clark descendant les escaliers de la maison, les mains chargés de vêtement. Dawn qui le croyait encore près de la porte, fut surprise par cette vision. La jeune Mills reposa de nouveau ses yeux sur la famille du jeune Kent, puis revint vers lui. Clark eut un rictus.

- Ah maman, papa laissez la un peu… vous êtes en train de l'étouffer.

- On t'étouffe ma chérie ? , reprit aussitôt Martha posant une main sur les cheveux humides de la jeune Mills.

Dawn n'osa pas répondre lui jetant un sourire qu'elle força à être neutre.

- Vous voyez, continua Clark en levant rapidement la main. Elle a son sourire crispée, lorsqu'elle a son sourire crispée c'est qu'elle se sent oppresser.

Le fait que Clark ne la connaisse que trop bien, n'avait pas que du bon. Il était parfois maladroit.

- Clark comment se fait-il que toi aussi tu sois aussi trempé qu'elle ? , questionna Jonathan sceptique. Bizarrement l'insinuation de son fils ne sembla pas l'empêcher de remarquer ce détail.

- Euh… ben je…

Il s'interrompit quelques secondes avant de reprendre rapidement,

- Tu viens Dawn je t'ai préparé des vêtements secs.

La jeune Mills affirma de la tête avant de se redresser, elle sentit une tension dans l'atmosphère rien que dans ce simple geste. Tandis que Clark remontait à l'étage Dawn se tourna vers les parents du jeune Kent assurant,

- Je ne pense pas un mot de ce que viens de dire votre fils et… et si ça peut vous rassurez je prendrais bien un morceau de moelleux au chocolat.

Dawn cru voir leurs épaules se détendre avant que Clark ne l'interpelle de nouveau.

- J'arrive, déclara t-elle avant de leur sourire rapidement.

_**. .**_

- Je ne comprends pas c'est quoi le souci en bas. Depuis que je suis arrivée vous êtes tous bizarre avec moi, affirma Dawn enfilant le pantalon appartenant à Martha que Clark lui avait passé.

- Ne t'en fais cette attitude passera à mes parents mais c'est juste qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, ajouta Clark le regard fixé sur la pluie du dehors.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi… ce n'est pas moi qui vais mal et qui suis à l'hôpital à l'heure actuelle mais mon père.

- Oui Dawn mais… mais comment dire… c'est tout comme.

- Je comprends où tu veux en venir… ou du moins je le perçois, poursuivit Dawn en enfilant une chemise.

- Mais voilà enfaite, reprit Clark doucement, pour tout te dire on ne veut pas te poser directement la question on envisage que tu nous en parleras de ton propre chef.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on ne souhaite pas te bousculer et te faire revivre ce que tu as subit à l'hôpital tout à l'heure…

Clark soupira longuement avant de reprendre,

- Je sais comme tu détestes cet endroit… j'aurais tellement voulu être là près de toi. Excuse-moi.

- Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas de ta faute je le sais, reprit Dawn d'une voix douce. Pour une raison que j'ignore le médecin n'a voulu d'aucune personne extérieure au cercle familial. Je ne pourrais pas t'en vouloir pour ça.

Clark eut un sourire rassurer qu'elle n'aperçu évidemment pas. Au bout d'un instant la jeune Mills eut un soupire agacé.

- Pourquoi tu râles ? , questionna Clark amusé.

Dawn respira profondément avant de poursuivre.

- Clark tu n'aurais pas un autre haut pour moi s'il te plait, j'ai du mal avec ces boutons, expliqua Dawn tentant d'attacher la chemise.

- Attend je vais t'aider, affirma Clark. Il allait se retourner avant de reprendre doucement. Je peux ?

- Oh oui bien sûre, reprit Dawn s'avançant vers lui.

Le jeune Kent s'assied. Dawn se posta devant lui s'attachant rapidement les cheveux. Clark s'éclaircit la voix subitement gêné par la situation. Lorsque les yeux de Clark se posèrent sur les quelques boutons au niveau de la poitrine que la jeune Mills avait réussi à attacher, il se demanda alors quelle idée avait-il eut de lui proposer son aide. Dawn eut un faible sourire à son air tendu tandis que le jeune Kent boutonnait sa chemise silencieusement. La jeune Mills dégagea les cheveux du jeune homme de son front amusé. Clark leva les yeux vers elle.

- Retire cette air de petit garçon surprit en train de faire une bêtise de ton visage, ajouta t-elle. Clark baissa légèrement la tête, ses yeux jonchant rapidement son ventre avant de reprendre doucement.

- Tu es tellement belle que parfois j'ai du mal à me concentrer.

Dawn eut un rire.

- Toi aussi tu es tellement beau que parfois j'ai du mal à me concentrer. Clark leva les yeux vers elle esquissant un sourire.

Il termina rapidement de lui boutonner sa chemise avant de reprendre lentement,

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ? , questionna Dawn d'un doux sourire.

- Tu sais pourquoi, reprit Clark en caressant légèrement sa main. Dawn perdit son sourire avant de détourner légèrement la tête.

- Et si on parlait d'autre chose pour l'instant, j'en discuterais quand tes parents seront là d'accord.

Clark affirma de la tête.

- Je te remercie, continua Dawn en glissant de nouveau sa main dans les cheveux du jeune homme. Clark soupira l'air absent. La jeune Mills posa une main sur sa joue le caressant lentement.

- Tu penses encore à l'hôpital. Arrête de penser à l'hôpital, déclara Dawn.

- Et c'est toi qui me dis ça. Enseigne-moi comment arrêter de penser dans ce cas.

- Force tes yeux à regarder ailleurs.

Clark leva de nouveau les yeux vers elle. Dawn eut un sourire.

- C'est exactement ça, reprit-elle doucement. Elle se pencha vers lui posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Clark répondit lentement aux langoureux baisers de la jeune Mills. La chaleur de son étreinte parvint de nouveau à la jeune fille quand il l'attira tendrement vers lui. Ils restèrent enlacés un long moment avant que Clark ne se rappelle que ses parents les attendaient en bas.

- Dawn, murmura t-il. La jeune fille ne broncha pas continuant à l'embrasser. Il la força à se lever de ses genoux reprenant avec plus de conviction.

- On doit descendre.

Dawn avança de nouveau vers lui.

- Non, ajouta t-il en la maintenant à distance. Dépêche-toi !

La jeune Mills fronça légèrement les sourcils avant qu'il ne voit apparaître une moue en guise de déplaisance sur son visage. Il eut un sourire avant de l'entrainer vers le salon.

- Juste un petit dernier, réclama t-elle en se tournant vers lui.

Bizarrement le jeune homme ne broncha pas. Elle se hissa sur ses pointes.

- Victoire, s'exclama t-elle après avoir échangé un furtif baiser avec Clark.

**. . .**

Lorsqu'ils redescendirent les parents du jeune Kent étaient redevenu normaux… du moins en apparence. Dawn jeta un regard circulaire qui suffit à détailler les quatre coins de la maison. Elle aperçut Jonathan devant son journal et Martha assise tranquillement près de son mari observant la télévision.

Quand la mère de Clark les aperçu elle se redressa.

- Vous êtes enfin là, continua t-elle en faisant un signe au père du jeune homme afin qu'ils se rendent compte de leur présence.

- Oui, affirma Clark, excusez nous d'avoir un peu tardé. Le temps de trouver quelque chose de pas trop grand qui aille à Dawn…

La jeune fille jeta un regard au jeune Kent. Clark s'éclaircit la voix mal à l'aise. Dawn esquissa un sourire tandis que Jonathan reprenait déjà,

- On vous attendez pour passer à table.

Les parents de Clark posèrent d'un même mouvement leur regard sur la jeune Mills. Dawn hocha de la tête silencieusement. Sur ce Clark entraina la jeune fille vers la salle à manger. Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient la jeune Mills perçu alors un bout de leur conversation.

- Elle ne parle pas beaucoup tu crois que c'est bon signe ? , questionna Martha à l'adresse de son mari. Dawn soupira de tout ces poumons et lorsqu'elle releva le regard vers le jeune Kent elle l'aperçu en train de rouler des yeux.

Clark s'assied à table l'invitant à le rejoindre, la jeune Mills eut une mimique avant de poser son regard vers la cuisine.

- Martha vous voulez peut-être que je vous aide ?

- Non princesse je vais l'aider, affirma Jonathan, je m'occupe de tout installe toi. Dawn fronça le nez. Clark lui adressa un regard avant de reprendre amusé,

- Ils font pile ce que tu détestes que je te fasse, pas vrai ?

Dawn acquiesça de la tête avant de déclarer néanmoins,

- Ils me couvent mais de leur côté ça passe mieux.

- Et pourquoi ça ? , questionna t-il irrité.

- Parce que c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout, dit-elle intentionnellement pour l'embêter.

Clark fronça les sourcils, Dawn eut un sourire alors qu'il reprenait.

- Pourquoi te sens tu tout le temps obliger d'aider les gens alors que tu ne souhaites jamais qu'on t'aide ?

Dawn leva légèrement les épaules, elle trouva sa question travaillé comme si il avait prit le soin de bien y réfléchir auparavant et de la construire de manière à ce qu'elle ne la blesse pas.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Ça à toujours était comme ça. J'ai l'impression de leur devoir quelque chose. Sûrement parce que c'est le cas ils sont tellement généreux et tout le temps au petit soin envers moi. Peut-être que c'est pour ça que ça passe mieux lorsqu'il s'agit de tes parents.

Le jeune Kent eut un large sourire il l'attira vers lui avant de poser sa tête sur son ventre.

- Clark, déclara Dawn embarrassée.

- Laisse moi deux secondes je suis bien comme ça.

- Je t'assure que là dedans tu n'y trouveras rien de passionnant, assura Dawn amusé. J'ai l'impression de ne rien avoir avalé depuis un mois.

- J'en connais qui seront ravie de l'apprendre. Dawn eut un faible rire. Le jeune Kent resserra son étreinte autour d'elle poursuivant doucement,

- J'ai juste besoin de ton contact. Dawn eut un sourire enroulant ses bras autour de sa tête. Elle observa le visage du jeune Kent posait contre elle, puis eut de nouveau un rire avant de poursuivre,

- Je me sens petite.

- Non, assura Clark levant la tête vers elle, regarde par exemple tu es plus grande debout que moi assis.

- Bien heureusement, assura-t-elle. Après un instant de réflexion elle compléta alors,

- Et puis après tout ça n'a pas d'importance j'ai la bonne taille. J'ai toujours trouvé que j'étais bien assez grande pour être ta moitié.

Clark eut un immense sourire. Dawn fronça les sourcils lorsque le silence présent dans la pièce lui parvint enfin aux oreilles. Le tintement de la vaisselle se faisant moins bruyamment. La jeune Mills se retourna vers la cuisine où Martha et Jonathan les regardaient touché. Dawn baissa la tête alors que Clark s'éclaircissait la voix leur faisant signe de réagir. Ses parents cillèrent avant de reprendre leur activité.

- Euh oui, bégaya Jonathan avant de poursuivre sa tâche.

Dawn eut une plainte s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, continua Clark.

- Je déteste me donner en spectacle, murmura Dawn se cachant de ses mains.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu fais, affirma le jeune Kent.

- Clark ils nous trouvaient attendrissant !

- Et alors ?

Dawn eut de nouveau une plainte, alors que Clark eut un faible rire.

**_. ._**

Après que les parents de Clark est installé tout les plats sur la table et qu'ils s'assirent à leur tour près de celle-ci un silence non commun au repas familiale chez les Kent s'installa alors. Dawn comprit que c'était du à elle. Durant « tout » le dîner bien qu'ils n'étaient qu'à l'entrée, les parents du jeune Kent ne cessait de lui jeter des furtifs coups d'œil, à croire que d'un moment à l'autre elle allait finir par s'évanouir. La jeune fille posa à son tour un regard sur chacun d'entre eux avant de respirer profondément,

- Bon écoutez…

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent alors vers elle.

- Je ne comptais pas en parler avant le dessert de peur que la tension ne monte d'un cran puis que l'ambiance ne soit pire qu'actuellement mais je crains que ça soit impossible.

Clark s'éclaircit la voix devant ses explications plus que douteuse. Dawn n'y apporta pas d'importance continuant.

- Apparemment c'est ma visite à l'hôpital qui vous met dans cette état de confusion, alors s'il vous plait… s'il vous plait lorsque nous en aurons terminé avec tout ça je… je souhaiterais qu'on change de sujet qu'on aprle de la pluie ou du beau temps cela met égal.

- C'est d'accord ma chérie ,déclara Martha.

- Vous le promettez ?

- Oui ,renchérie Jonathan.

La jeune fille respira profondément avant de débuter,

- Bon et bien quand Clark nous a laissé mon père allait rentrer au bloc. L'opération a duré plus longtemps que prévu parce que durant l'intervention mon père a fait une hémorragie interne, proche d'une hémorragie intra-parenchymateuse. Les médecins ont réussi à l'arrêter mais son ventricule gauche a fait des siennes et mon père a fait une thrombophlébite cérébrale au beau milieu de l'opération. Les médecins ont du le réanimé alors que son opération initiale n'était pas achevé. De plus il a perdu beaucoup de sang alors les médecins lui ont fait une perfusion par voix intraveineuse. Son myocarde va mieux mais il est encore en insuffisance respiratoire donc ils ont du lui installé en plus de tout cela une voix respiratoire. Ses artères thyroïdiennes supérieures et ses artères iliaques au niveau de l'aine en ont pris un sacré coup mais Dieu merci l'hémorragie méningée, ne sait pas aggraver jusqu'aux artères fémoral. Pour finir mon père est en ce moment sans danger mais l'insuffisance de dioxyde de carbone dans son sang et ses poumons pourraient le conduire en éclampsie. Bizarrement les médecins préféraient que ça s'approche d'une syncope parce que dans ce cas là il serait alors juste question d'une perte de conscience brutale et brève d'origine cardio-vasculaire. Ce qui me fait le plus peur à moi c'est que les complications aboutissent à un prolongement dans la léthargie et qu'il approche de plus en plus de trois sur l'échelle de Glasgow. Les médecins n'arrêtent pas d'en parler…

Lorsque Dawn prit enfin le temps de reprendre sa respiration, elle se décida à redresser la tête afin d'évaluer leur réaction. Cependant leur comportement étaient variés. Martha cillait. Jonathan quand à lui était indécis ne sachant pas si il devait se réjouir ou avoir peur attendant sûrement une fin, un bilan qui clôturerait cette histoire sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait déjà eut lieu, tandis que Clark fronçait les sourcils exaspéré.

Le silence qui accompagna la suite de la nouvelle n'arrangea pas l'ambiance que Dawn espérait être moins tendu. Clark soupira reprenant alors en premier l'air grave.

- Dawn combien de fois est ce que je t'ai dit de ne pas emprunté le langage médicale lorsque tu t'adresses au reste du monde.

La jeune fille fut étrangement surprit par sa remarque. C'était vrai qu'il lui avait déjà dit à plusieurs reprises lorsqu'ils étaient à l'hôpital néanmoins elle ne sembla pas avoir compris qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avaient pas suivit. Et que c'était véritablement ça le problème.

- Navré… Excusez moi j'ai oublié. Je passe trop de temps à l'hôpital et…

Cette simple remarque eut pour conséquence de le radoucir et de la pardonné aux yeux de ses parents.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre doucement semblant chercher ses mots.

- Après cette opération… mon… mon père risque peut-être de ne pas se réveiller. Si il ne se réveille pas de lui-même et que les médecins sont obligés alors de le maintenir sous respiration artificielle il sera considéré comme dans le coma.

- Oh, firent son auditoire.

Dawn détourna légèrement la tête. C'était justement la réaction, qu'elle craignait. Toutefois un mot valait mieux qu'une longue tirade dans ces moments là. Le seul mot « coma » avait semblait éclaircir davantage la situation que tout ces détails qu'elle s'était alors efforcé de donner.

- Nous sommes désolés de ce qui arrive Dawn, ajouta Jonathan doucement. Dawn affirma légèrement de la tête puis reposant son regard sur son assiette vide elle continua alors,

- Je sais…

Clark l'observait longuement. Etrangement il se sentit de nouveau fautif de n'avoir pas été à ses côtés. Des jours sombres s'annonçaient néanmoins il n'avait pas l'impression que la jeune Mills s'en rendait compte. Il se posait encore des questions. Pourquoi ne pas en avoir en parler tout de suite. Pourquoi s'efforçait de prolonger ce mal être évident sans vouloir en parler à quiconque. Il savait bien que cela avait tendance à lui arriver qu'il n'aimait pas se confier ni de parler de ses problèmes personnels, cependant c'était différent lorsqu'il était avec elle. Sans qu'il ne sache pas réellement pourquoi alors… alors pourquoi ce même phénomène ne se produisait-il pas avec elle ? Manquait-elle d'une confiance évidente en lui. Cela était vrai que pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un connaissait plus à ce sujet que lui connaissait des choses venant d'elle. Et pourtant cela ne l'avait jamais dérangé jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Toutefois Dawn était secrète, il l'avait toujours connu ainsi. Toujours à insister et parfois même à la bousculer pour qu'elle se confi. Il observa les yeux verts de la jeune Mills se posaient furtivement sur lui. Puis revenir aussitôt sur sa personne le regardant plus attentivement. La douceur incarnée. Une question traversa alors l'esprit du jeune Kent. Oui malgré la situation de la jeune fille, malgré tout ces hauts et tout ces bas : Pourquoi Dawn ne pleurait jamais ?

**. . .**

_**Le lendemain**_**, Talon**

Lorsque Dawn entra dans le café, elle chercha le jeune homme des yeux. Pour un lundi matin, le café était plein cependant la jeune Mills ne le remarqua pas son esprit à la recherche d'une de ses petites tables rondes qu'affectionné le Talon où siégé l'homme qui l'avait invité à le rejoindre. Lorsqu'elle l'aperçu, Dawn s'avança avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Le jeune homme se redressa quand la jeune fille vint se poster devant lui.

- Merci d'être venu Dawn.

La jeune fille affirma légèrement de la tête avant de s'asseoir devant le détective privée.

- Vous vouliez me parlé je suis là, déclara t-elle en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

- Oui ,reprit Ed. Je suis passé voir votre père je voulais avoir plus de renseignements sur son état mais vu que je ne suis pas de la famille-…

- On l'a opéré hier son état est stable mais il est dans le coma.

- Oh ! ,fit-il surprit. Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Je suis désolée j'ai été brute je n'aurais pas du-…

- Non vous avez bien fait.

Dawn se pinça les lèvres avant de reprendre,

- Vous voulez peut-être prendre quelque chose ou que…

- Non… non je suis assez pressée, je dois aller en cour ensuite.

- Bien alors dans ce cas je vais aller droit au but. Il s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre s'emparant de sa serviette.

- Dawn depuis notre dernière discussion j'ai bien réfléchie à tout ce que vous m'avez dit. Et j'ai décidé de m'y mettre…

- Vous y mettre ?

- Oui de vous aidez. Je suis aussi étonné que vous de ce qui est arrivé à votre père et je veux savoir ce qu'il lui est réellement arrivé. La police a conclut à un accident mais je n'en suis pas convaincu.

- C'est bizarre comme depuis que mon père a eut cet accident, tout le monde semble couloir m'aider, maugréa Dawn perplexe.

- Oui… je comprends mais… j'ai trouvé quelque chose ,murmura le jeune homme en face d'elle.

Dawn leva les sourcils tandis qu'il reprenait.

- Ça vous intéresse ?

Dawn acquiesça de la tête.

- Et bien hier alors que j'étais dans une librairie j'ai entendu deux jeunes gens qui parlaient de ce qui étaient arrivé à votre maison. Ils en parlaient comme si ils s'y étaient, avec une précision telle que je me suis alors laissé dire que ça devait sûrement être des badauds qui étaient passé devant votre maison dans la nuit de l'explosion. Mais alors que j'étais à la caisse l'histoire s'est répété mais avec deux jeunes différents. Ils en parlaient comme d'un événement mondain et je me suis vite aperçu que tout cela était du à une vidéo.

- Une vidéo ? , répéta Dawn en le fixant plus attentivement.

- Oui. Il sortit de sa serviette une photo, exactement l'inverse de ce que s'apprêtait à voir apparaître la jeune Mills devant ses yeux, avant de reprendre l'air grave.

- Wallace Gray, déclara t-il en désignant un garçon sur une photo de classe. Il est élève au collège Luther King et il semblerait que son hobby soit de filmer.

Dawn délaissa la photo du regard levant des yeux curieux vers Ed.

- Suite à l'accident il s'est amusé à diffuser sur internet la scène de l'exposition.

- Vous plaisantez ? , murmura Dawn d'un ton sombre.

Le jeune détective fit non de la tête. Dawn détourna le regard, serrant la mâchoire, alors que le jeune homme reprenait.

- Et si autant de jeune en parle c'est parce que la vidéo a un véritable succès. Dawn eut un rire nerveux.

- Il ne manquait plus que ça ,susura t-elle.

- Vous ne semblez pas comprendre ,reprit Ed. On y voit quelque chose de crucial. Quelque chose que la police n'a pas prit en compte.

- Okay parlons y de la police ça ne leur pose pas problème que des preuves soient misent en circulation sur le net sans avoir même été considéré auparavant comme des preuves.

- La police n'est pas au courant de tout ça et même si elle était elle ne bougerait pas d'autant plus. L'affaire est-…

- Classé ,murmura Dawn en soupirant.

- Oui ,affirma Ed doucement. Dawn respira profondément, un silence s'installa durant une longue minute. Dawn porta sa main à sa bouche semblant réfléchir longuement. Elle songeait alors à Lex et à Chloé à la possibilité de tout leur dire ou de ne rien en faire. Elle tentait d'évaluer le pour et le contre, ce qui était bon de faire et ce qui l'était beaucoup moins. Puis elle pensait à son père, à sa famille et à elle. A sa résistance à pouvoir affronter les choses si elle pouvait… si elle se sentait le courage d'affrontait ça toute seule, tout ce poids reposant sur ses épaules qui en ce moment lui semblait si frêle. Alors qu'elle n'en était même pas sur de le vouloir vraiment elle déclara lentement.

- Est-ce que je… je peux la voir ?

- Quoi ? La vidéo ?

- Oui quoi d'autre ,s'emporta Dawn.

- Je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

- C'est à moi d'en juger, s'il vous plait je veux voir la vidéo.

Ed soupira longuement avant de poursuivre,

- Je continue de penser que c'est une mauvaise idée ,reprit-il.

- Bien , reprit Dawn posait ses yeux sur sa serviette. S'apercevant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un poil Dawn insista de nouveau. Okay j'ai comprit… j'ai comprit votre point de vue… ce n'est pas le mien.

Après un rapide instant, il sortit alors un minuscule ordinateur portable avant de la poser sur la table. Il tapa un instant sur le clavier avant de lever de nouveaux ses yeux vers la jeune Mills afin d'identifier son expression. Dawn tambourina impatiemment sur la table. Sur ce il le tourna vers elle. La jeune Mills soupira.

L'image fixe laissait apparaitre la grande ruelle des pavillons du centre ville où la maison de la jeune Mills ne reposait plus à l'heure actuelle.

Ed observa la jeune Mills, il lui semblait qu'elle tentait de prendre littéralement sur elle-même afin appuyer sur la touche play.

- Dawn.

- Oui je sais, souffla t-elle posant ses mains sur ses tempes. Laissez-moi deux petites minutes s'il vous plait.

Le jeune homme se tut tandis que Dawn respirait lentement ses mains toujours sur ses tempes. _Aller tu peux le faire ma vieille, tu peux le faire, _se murmurait-elle inconsciemment.

- Okay, murmura t-elle pour elle-même avant de se redresser. Elle posa son regard sur l'écran avec plus de conviction avant d'appuyer sur la touche play.

S'afficha alors une ruelle sombre que Dawn reconnu aussitôt comme le patté de maison se trouvant derrière son ancienne demeure. La vidéo s'en désintéressa vite pour fixer son attention sur un couple qui s'embrassait devant le portique d'une maison. Toutefois une agitation que ne laissait pas paraître la vidéo le fit changer de trajectoire. Elle se fixa alors sur l'arrière de la maison des Mills où plusieurs hommes habillés tout de noir sortait du domicile. La contournant ils se dirigèrent à l'avant. Puis après quelques secondes de nouveau des hommes en sortirent à l'inverse cette fois ils n'étaient que quatre. Suite à ça un énorme crissement de pneu puis un bruit infernal se fit entendre. Une énorme explosion, la caméra qui semble perdre sa stabilité puis plus rien. Ecran noir.

Dawn ferma l'ordinateur avant de le repoussé plus loin.

- C'est tout ?

- Comment ça c'est tout ?

- Oui est ce que c'est tout ? Moi j'étais déjà au courant de la venue de ses hommes chez moi.

- Vous saviez ?

- Oui et je me doutais de leur motivation à présent j'en suis certaine. Mais sortie du contexte vous voulez bien m'expliquer qu'est ce qui met ces collégiens dans tout leur état.

- Dawn ce garçon n'a que tout juste treize ans.

Dawn eut un rictus.

- Justement c'est ça le problème, affirma Dawn atteinte, à treize ans on est très bien capable de savoir ce qui est bien ou mal. J'ai encore du mal à y croire Ed qu'un gamin est filmé la scène et qu'il la diffuse sur le web sans aucun scrupule. Qu'il bénéficie même d'acclamation.

- Dawn je ne pense pas qu'il voulait faire du tord à qui que ce soit. Bien qu'il n'aurait pas du. Je pense qu'il ne s'aperçoit pas à quel point ça pouvait être dangereux ils voient en ça une sorte d-...

- De rigolade... de plaisanterie qu'on peut exposer au reste du monde. Mais c'est loin d'en être une, affirma t-elle en posant rapidement une main sur son front.

Ed détournant légèrement la tête.

- Je suis désolé Dawn, fit Ed sincèrement. Je n'aurais pas du vous montrez-…

- Si vous avez bien fait. Et je vous remercie de l'avoir fait et de votre franchise. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Il faut parler à ce garçon.

- Je m'en occupe, affirma aussitôt Ed. En faite je comptais lui envoyer un e-mail pour savoir si la vidéo vient de lui je pense que l'approche d'un internaute admirative sera moins brutal pour lui, il sera plus en position de m'en dire davantage.

- Sinon moi je pourrais aller le voir et ça irait beaucoup plus vite.

- Non, s'exclama Ed, vous êtes beaucoup trop impliquer dans tout ça. Vous risqueriez de vous emportez.

- Non, affirma Dawn, je-…

- Si, reprit Ed. Mais comptez sur moi je ne vous dissimulerai rien de ce que j'apprendrai sur toute cette histoire. Vous avez ma parole.

- Votre parole, murmura Dawn avec amusement. Je m'en tiendrai, ajouta t-elle en relevant la tête vers lui. Mais pour m'en assurer je vous demanderai juste une chose.

- Oui ? , questionna Ed.

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

Dawn allongeait sur son lit regardait la télévision sans la voir vraiment. Son esprit alors à des kilomètres de là. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvant pour la jeune Mills néanmoins ce n'était plus réellement ça qui la tracassait. Aujourd'hui juste la vérité importait et cette vidéo était un nouvel élément dans toute cette histoire. Nils et Juan avaient donc dit vrai, aujourd'hui les preuves étaient là et Lex ne pourraient pas la contredire en lui réaffirmant le contraire. Toutefois la jeune Mills hésitait à lui en parlait, elle avait toujours eut une méfiance envers Lex et cela avant même de le connaître. Et malgré que se fût son père le maître chanteur Dawn n'arrivait pas à avoir en lui une totale confiance. Peut-être cela venait-il du fait qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir clairement en lui. Bien que se fut l'un de ses films préférés Dawn sentit les bras de Morphée l'enserrait et c'est lorsque le téléphone sonna que Dawn rouvrit aussitôt les yeux satisfaite de ne s'être endormit. Les cauchemars ne la passionnés pas particulièrement. Néanmoins elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre, ses gestes encore ensommeillés. C'est quand son portable sonna à son tour que Dawn répondit enfin.

- Allô, débuta t-elle.

- Dawn c'est moi.

- Kent… Salut, reprit-elle en se recouchant.

- Tu n'es pas à l'hôtel ?

- Si pourquoi ? , questionna t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

- J'ai appelé mais tu ne répondais pas, affirma le jeune Kent.

- Euh oui… je… je m'étais assoupi.

- Oh je t'ai réveillé je suis désolé je ne savais pas… d'habitude tu…

- Oui je sais, affirma t-elle d'un rapide sourire. Mais je ne sais pas ce soir je suis lasse. Enfaite j'ai hâte que ce soit demain.

Le jeune Kent respira profondément avant de poursuivre,

- Ça va ? Tu as une voix bizarre.

- Si… tout va bien je suis juste un peu fatiguée comme je te l'ai dit. Mais ça me fait plaisir d'entendre ta voix.

- C'est aussi pour ça que je t'appelle. Je suis séquestré chez moi.

- Ah oui à ce point, poursuivit Dawn alors.

- Et oui, continua t-il. J'aurais voulu t'appeler plutôt mais je n'ai pas pu. Je sais que tous les hommes disent ça mais pour moi c'est vrai.

- Ah oui vraiment dis moi alors qu'est ce qui t'en a empêché ? , questionna Dawn amusé.

- Et bien pour tout te dire un… un écureuil géant à attaquer la ville et j'ai du le combattre le tuer puis l'empailler. Ça n'a pas été simple mais rassure toi il n'y a pas de victime.

Dawn eut un sourire, avant qu'il ne reprenne,

- Et toi qu'Est-ce que tu as fait ? Aujourd'hui je t'ai vu si peu.

- Oh, reprit Dawn lentement. A peu près la même chose… à quelques bestioles près. Mais les miens avaient la rage !

Clark eut un doux rire. Dawn s'en contenta l'écoutant attentivement.

- Journée productive, affirma Clark alors.

- Oui, susurra Dawn. Des journées qu'on n'aimerait pas revivre. Tu m'as manqué, avoua t-elle.

- C'est bizarre ce soir tu me le dis beaucoup plus tôt que prévu, tu es sûre que ça va ? Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Mais oui ça va, insista t-elle faiblarde.

- Tu veux que je passe ? , questionna t-il sérieusement.

Dawn hésita un instant avant de se mordre la lèvre murmurant,

- Non.

- Est-ce que c'est l'un de tes « non » qui signifie « oui » ? Je ne peux pas m'en rendre compte d'ici.

- Si tu continue je raccroche, assura Dawn néanmoins attendrit.

- Ne fais pas ça ! , affirma Clark aussitôt. Bien n'en parlons plus. Trouve un autre sujet de conversation.

- Okay, continua Dawn en respirant profondément. Très bien alors qu'est-ce que tu portes en ce moment Kent ?

- Dawn voyons, ajouta-t-il d'un rire.

- Moi je porte un jean, un débardeur et un pull-over.

- Et c'est sensé me faire fantasmer. Dawn eut un rire à son tour.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça, mais si je te parle en marque peut-être que…

Clark eut un sourire.

- Navré je ne suis pas de ceux qui envie tes vêtements.

- Encore heureux, reprit Dawn d'un sourire.

Clark fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Demain je viens te chercher.

- Qui a décidé ça ?

- Moi et à l'instant. Il questionna néanmoins. Tu veux bien ?

- Oui. Je n'ai plus de voiture je te rappel. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- C'est bizarre mais je n'aurais jamais pensé dire ça un jour.

Clark eut un rire honnête.

- Oui c'est vrai. Alors dans ce cas je t'escorterai.

- Tu es trop gentil ,murmura t-elle.

- Je sais ,reprit-il amusé. Il respira profondément avant de reprendre,

- Toi aussi tu me manque.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Enfin il était temps que tu le dise je commençais à désespérée.

Clark eut de nouveau un rire.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi désespéré je pense à toi… tout le temps.

Dawn jubila.

- C'est bien. Donc mon plan marche ,déclara t-elle d'une voix sardonique.

- Arrête ,reprit-il distrait.

- J'arrête ,affirma t-elle en soupirant. Elle garda le silence un instant Clark entreprit alors de demander,

- Tu penses à quoi là maintenant ?

- Et bien enfaite… j'étais en train de me dire que si tu étais là j'aurais voulu que tu me serre dans tes bras.

Elle entendit le jeune Kent soupirait au bout du fil.

- Bon okay j'arrive.

- Non ! , s'alarma Dawn en se redressant. Ça ne va pas ? Délinquant ! ,reprit-elle aussitôt.

- Quoi c'est toi qui viens juste de me dire que-…

- Ne prend pas tout ce que je dis au mot… je n'ai pas la parole sacrée que je sache. Si tu prends tout ce que je dis comme vrai j'apprendrais à me taire.

- Donc tu ne pensais pas ce que tu disais ?

- Si… enfin non. Tu vois je ne sais plus comment te parler.

Clark eut un faible sourire.

- Dis-moi juste la vérité.

- Et bien… si c'est vrai mais… mais je ne veux pas que tu es des ennuis à cause de moi.

Clark eut un rire, avant de reprendre,

- Désolé je ne voulais pas que tu t'inquiète. C'est juste que j'aie aussi envie de te prendre dans mes bras. J'ai cette impression que tu te sens seule.

- Mais non où ce que tu vas chercher ça ? , déclara Dawn doucement. Si je me sens seule j'appel Dimitry le caddie de l'hôtel, continua t-elle taquine.

Clark grogna. Dawn soupira longuement.

- Tu fais quoi ? , questionna Dawn alors.

- Je suis devant la télé, et là il y à la publicité mais sur la cinq il y a-…

- Arrête moi si tu peux, termina t-elle.

- Oui, reprit-il amusé.

- Moi aussi je le regarde… du moins je le regardais avant que je m'écroule, expliqua t-elle.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ?

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre reposant son regard sur le téléviseur.

- Non.

- Tu adore ce film !

- Pas ce soir, déclara Dawn.

- On pourrait y passer la nuit, assura Clark.

- Et ça te dérangerai ?

- Moi non, murmura t-il.

- Mais la facture de téléphone oui, acheva t-elle.

Clark eut un rire.

- C'est bizarre que tu m'en parle parce je n'y avais même pas y pensé, déclara t-il faussement innocent.

- C'est pas grave, reprit-elle. Je comprends… et même si tu ne peux pas, tu reste mon petit ami pour autant.

- Oh c'est trop gentil. Quelle attention !

- Je sais c'est tout moi, reprit-elle d'un rapide sourire. Tu m'appelle à la fin du film pour me souhaiter bonne nuit.

- Tu ne dormiras pas déjà ?

- Non, affirma Dawn catégorique.

- C'est d'accord je n'y manquerais pas.

- Bien alors à tout à l'heure, dit-elle rapidement.

- Dawn attend…, déclara Clark.

- Le film recommence Kent tu me rappelleras ce que tu voulais me dire plus tard, râla Dawn. D'accord ? À plus, affirma t-elle avant de raccrocher.

- Oui je sais mais Dawn attend je… je t'aime !

La tonalité du téléphone fut sa réponse. Il rouspéta dans sa barbe avant de raccrocher, puis de se détourner du téléphone comme offenser par le geste.

Il vit les yeux de sa mère posaient sur lui. Le jeune Kent soupira avant de se lever de la chaise de la salle à manger. Lui qui s'était alors cru être seul, sembla encore plus gêné.

- C'était Dawn ? , questionna sa mère par curiosité.

- Non c'était Pete, affirma Clark haineux en sachant pertinemment qu'elle avait entendu la fin de la conversation.

Martha fronça les sourcils avant de poursuivre,

- Question inutile je te l'accorde. Clark se renfrogna de nouveau. Arrête deux secondes de faire la tête.

- Tu ne peux pas comprendre, reprit-il.

- Non bien sûre je ne peux pas, affirma Martha amusée. Mais si à l'avenir tu souhaite qu'elle est une chance de t'entendre évite de lui dire que tu l'aime au téléphone, pour cause là tu seras sûr qu'elle ne te raccrochera pas au nez.

Clark grogna, rougissant. De toute manière ,songea t-il, même si elle l'entendait il n'était même pas sûr qu'elle y réponde. Dawn avait tellement de mal avec c'est chose là, parfois il lui semblait que c'était plus que lui-même.

- Moi qui avais espéré un instant que tu n'avais rien entendu.

Martha eut un sourire, Clark un rictus.

- C'est ridicule je ne vois même pas pourquoi vous me forcez à rester ici, déclara t-il alors.

- Tu dois comprendre que Dawn et sa famille ont besoin de rester entre eux par certain moment. La mère de Dawn doit parler à ses filles. Il faut que tu leur laisse un peu de temps, pour qu'elles le passent ensemble.

Le fait que ses parents n'étaient pas au courant que Dawn avait sa propre suite commencé à sérieusement poser problème.

- Oui mais, se défendit Clark. Sa mère n'est quasiment jamais là. Si elle n'est pas à l'hôpital, elle est au Daily Planet. Puis… je suis sûr et certain que Dawn se sent seule, elle était bizarre au téléphone. Je crois qu'il y a eut quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi.

- Tu crois que c'est son père ?

- Je n'en sais rien…

- De toute manière si ça le concernait elle te l'aurait dit, affirma Martha. Clark eut un rire nerveux. La mère du jeune Kent cru comprendre pourquoi. Si même en étant avec elle depuis des heures, la jeune fille ne disait rien ce n'était pas avec un petit coup de téléphone qu'il arriverait à savoir ce qui la tracassait.

**. . .**

_**Le lendemain**_**, Centre Ville**

Clark s'installa dans la voiture. Il soupira pianotant sur le rebord de la vitre. Posant son regard sur l'heure affiché sur le tableau de bord il maugréa. Impatient il finit par l'ouvrir agacé.

- Dawn dépêche toi !

- Je suis là, soupira-t-elle en sortant de l'hôtel. Kent je ne te connaissais pas aussi empressé.

- Venant de toi je le prends pour un compliment, ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

- Je te rappel que c'est toi hier soir qui a proposé de m'emmener.

- L'erreur de ma vie, murmura t-il tandis qu'elle s'installait. Dawn se retourna vers lui le regard sombre.

- Je t'ai entendu.

Clark soupira un léger sourire au coin des lèvres avant de démarrer.

- Je passe le trois quart du temps en talon il est exclu pour moi de courir, déclara t-elle en ouvrant sa fenêtre.

- Ben voyons

- J'aimerai bien vous y voir, murmura-t-elle. Elle respira profondément avant de reprendre amusait,

- Quoi que certains hommes le font

- Dawn on débattra sur les travestis un autre jour pour l'instant attache ta ceinture.

Dawn lui jeta un regard avant de s'exécuter.

- Qu'est ce que tu peux être autoritaire aujourd'hui. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre l'air nonchalant sa question favorite.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

Clark emprunta la route sans un mot.

- Okay j'ai de quoi me fixer une idée, affirma t-elle s'enfonçant dans son siège.

- Excuse moi tu disais ? , questionna Clark lui jetant un rapide regard.

Dawn le toisa déclarant,

- Soit tu es très concentré sur ta conduite, soit je t'ennui à en mourir.

- Pardonne-moi. Je suis un peu préoccupé, reprit-il d'un ton léger.

Dawn reposa son regard sur lui quittant le paysage des yeux.

- Ah oui par quoi ?

- Par toi, souffla t-il.

- Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ? , se plaint Dawn en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'as rien fait.

- Alors arrêtons de parler de moi, assura t-elle.

- A pars continuellement te défiler ?

Dawn respira profondément,

- Arrête tes sous entendus Kent je déteste ça. Si tu as quelque chose à me dire je t'écoute.

Clark garda le silence jusqu'à s'arrêter à un feu rouge le permettant de se retourner vers la jeune Mills. Dawn leva les sourcils continuant de l'observer.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Oui, répondit aussitôt Dawn.

Clark se détourna agacé.

- Quoi ? , questionna Dawn. Tu aurais préféré que je te dise non.

- J'aurais préféré que tu sois franche avec moi.

- Je… je le suis.

Clark la dévisagea tentant de percevoir son honnêteté. Dawn eut un rictus détournant la tête.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça.

- Comme quoi ? Comme si je ne te croyais pas.

Dawn entreprit de répondre mais son téléphone se mit à sonner, elle se força à ne pas soupirer en signe de soulagement. Recherchant son portable au fond de son sac la jeune Mills déclara alors,

- Le feu est vert Clark.

Le jeune Kent soupira détournant son regard de la jeune Mills, il redémarra. Quand à la jeune fille elle décrocha.

- Chloé, souffla Dawn en se détournant.

- Tu as l'air contente de m'entendre.

- Oui si on veut… enfaite tu ne pouvais pas mieux tomber, acheva Dawn en jetant un rapide regard en direction du jeune Kent.

- Bizarrement au contraire j'ai l'impression de mal tomber.

- Non vas-y je t'écoute, affirma Dawn en posant sa tête sur le dossier de la voiture.

- Tu sais hier soir tu m'as parlé de cette vidéo…

- Oui ?

- Et je voudrais en savoir plus.

- Je sais. Justement c'est important que j'aie ton opinion et pour ça il faut le voir de tes propres yeux. Mais si tu le veux bien on reparlera de tout ça tout à l'heure, okay ?

- Tu n'as pas matière à tenir ce genre de conversation en ce moment ?

- Oui exactement.

- Très bien alors on se rejoint à la Torche plus tard.

- Bien, affirma Dawn avant de raccrocher. Elle fixa un instant son portable avant de reporter son regard sur Clark. La mâchoire du jeune Kent se serra. Dawn respira profondément avant de redresser la tête vers la route. Un silence gênant s'insinua dans l'habitacle. La jeune Mills se posait quelques questions. Même si Clark était inquiet elle avait l'impression qu'il souhait qu'une dispute éclate. Ou peut-être en avait-il tout simplement assez de ses nombreux secrets.

Respirant profondément elle débuta alors.

- Il… il m'arrive d'avoir du mal à trouver le sommeil.

Le jeune Kent reposa son regard sur elle.

- Mais sinon rien de plus ,affirma t-elle.

- Dawn est ce que je peux te poser une question. Dawn affirma de la tête.

Pourquoi tu ne pleure jamais ?

Dawn eut un rire.

- C'est quoi cette question… je pourrais te la retourner.

- Depuis que tu es à Smallville je n'ai pas enduré le quart de ce que tu traverse en si peu de temps.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- J'ai l'impression que tu veux garder toujours tout pour toi. Comme si tu voulais à tout prix de poser en martyr.

- Non, affirma Dawn aussitôt. Pourquoi je voudrais paraître la victime ?

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me dis pas ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi tu semble ailleurs… constamment ? J'ai l'impression que tu te sens fautif de quelque chose et je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

- Ce n'est pas ça je… voudrais savoir. Juste savoir.

Dawn eut un faible sourire reprenant alors,

- Et bien il suffit de demander si tu veux savoir ce qui ne va pas. Et si tu te sens obliger de me le demander comme ça pour que je te réponde je vais le faire. Je crains Clark que tu ne comprends pas que je n'ai même pas à pleurer pour que le ciel me tombe sur la tête. En dehors de toi je pense continuellement à ce qui nous arrive à ma famille et à moi, ma mère est anéanti, ma sœur quand à elle n'y comprend plus rien. Et je n'ai pas le droit de ne me laisser aller. Parce que tu ne semble pas comprendre que si je ne le fais pas, personne… je dis bien personne le feras à ma place. Les gens qui m'entourent ne peuvent rien pour moi, et ma famille a bizarrement besoin de moi. Tu as peut-être raison je suis juste une fille sans cœur-…

- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit…

- Ou peut-être, reprit Dawn. Que si je t'en parle si peu c'est parce que même avec tous les pouvoirs que tu possède, il n'y en a aucun qui puisse résoudre le problème actuel. Alors les gens s'excusent de chosent qu'ils ne sont pas coupable. Essaye de me soutenir alors que je n'en ai pas besoin parce que ça va… tout va bien.

- Tout ne va pas bien… Dawn ton père est dans le coma.

- Oui je sais ! , déclara Dawn sèchement. Mais il est encore en vie. Pourquoi tu semble l'oublier. Hein ? Pourquoi tout le monde fais comme si… comme si tout était déjà terminée. Je devrais m'apitoyer sur mon sort et pleurer toute les larmes de mon corps pour qu'au bout du compte tu puisses entendre ce que tu as envie d'entendre de moi.

- Dawn.

- J'avais besoin de toi hier soir-…

- Je… , il soupira, je sais.

- Mais tu n'étais pas là et je l'ai accepté. Parce que la vie n'est pas toujours comme on l'a voudrai qu'elle soit. Ce n'est pas toujours simple et beau. Les gens ne sont pas toujours là quand on a besoin d'eux. Et c'est comme ça que mon père m'a élevé et c'est comme ça que je resterai parce que c'est comme ça que je suis. Tu le sais que je suis comme ça, que je ne me confie pas.

- Tu es sur les nerfs, fit remarqué Clark.

- Bien sûr que je suis sur les nerfs. On se dispute alors qu'on ne devrait pas. De plus je suis fatiguée et je suis à peine arrivée que tu cherche à régler des comptes avec moi. J'ai du mal à comprendre.

- Navré de m'inquiété, affirma t-il acerbe.

- Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiète… je ne veux pas qu'on se dispute… je veux juste que…

Elle soupira posant sa tête dans ses mains.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que je veux.

Clark respira profondément avant de garer enfin la voiture dans le parking du lycée. Il posa de nouveau son regard sur la jeune Mills.

- Tu ne veux plus que je t'embête avec ça ? Tu m'en parleras si tu as envie d'en parler c'est ça.

- Oui. Même si je sais que ça t'inquiète. Fais cet effort pour moi s'il te plait.

- Okay, déclara t-il doucement.

Dawn soupira avant de se remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille. Un silence apparut, Clark se réinstalla mal à l'aise. Dawn se mordit la lèvre impatiente.

- Bon on y va ? , reprit-elle.

- Non attend.

Le jeune homme se retourna de nouveau vers elle.

- Je veux être sûr que tu ne m'en veuille plus.

- De toute manière je n'arrive jamais à t'en vouloir bien longtemps.

- C'est bon à savoir, reprit Clark d'un sourire. Dawn y répondit légèrement.

- Allez viens on va être en retard.

- Deux secondes, déclara Clark en la retenant par la main. Dawn referma la portière revenant de nouveau vers lui.

- Kent ,le disputa la jeune Mills.

Le jeune homme posa son autre main sur sa joue, l'air hésitant. Il s'avança vers elle, posant son front sur le sien.

- Oui Dawn tu m'as manqué. Mais tu le sais déjà.

La jeune fille eut un sourire avant que le jeune homme ne se recule de nouveau. Elle eut une moue avant de caresser sa main.

- On peut y aller maintenant ? Clark leva une main afin qu'elle patiente encore quelques secondes. Le jeune homme sortit de la voiture, contournant l'automobile. Dawn fronça les sourcils. Clark s'arrêta devant sa portière l'ouvrant galamment. Son geste eut pour conséquence de la faire rire.

- Tu ferais tout pour te rattraper n'est ce pas ?

- Enfin tu sais encore rire.

Dawn lui tira la langue sortant de la voiture.

- Je ne te promets rien et par la même occasion je ne te permets pas.

Clark lui prit la main, posant ses lèvres sur son cou.

- Qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit ? , reprit Dawn alors que le jeune homme l'embrassait pour la troisième fois.

- Quoi ? , questionna Clark amusé.

- Je n'aime pas les démonstrations d'amour en publique.

- Moi non plus, affirma Clark l'air faussement surpris.

- Bizarrement tu as l'air moins timide lorsque tu dis ça. C'est déjà assez embarrassant lorsque tu me serre dans tes bras devant tes parents. Clark eut un rire.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. Dawn le jaugea.

- C'était le dernier, affirma t-il.

- Tu deviens beaucoup trop affectueux… ouai même pire.

Clark eut un sourire avant de la conduire vers le bâtiment.

- Doucement, affirma Dawn amusée.

**. . .**

**Smallville High School**

Les cours été fini depuis peu mais Dawn son portable a l'oreille marchait dans les couloirs du lycée semblant être en pleine discussion téléphonique. Pénétrant dans la torche elle fit un rapide signe de la main à Chloé.

- Oui ,débuta t-elle. Je sais Lex…

La jeune Sullivan écarquilla les yeux, se redressant.

- Oui Lex mais…

Dawn s'interrompit soupirant. Chloé s'avança vers elle posant son oreille sur le portable. Dawn la réprimanda d'un regard, avant de s'éloigner.

- Bien c'est d'accord à plus, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

La jeune Mills se retourna vers Chloé qui s'était alors assise sur son bureau ses yeux fixés sur elle.

- Waouh n'était ce pas une communication téléphonique entière avec Lex Luthor en personne.

- Oui tu vois ça une première et on ne sait même pas disputer ni assaillit de reproche, fit-elle d'un sourire. Je crois que le courant passe mieux lorsqu'on se trouve l'un et l'autre de chaque côté de la ville.

- Je vois ça on fait des progrès, déclara Chloé amusée.

Elle fit une légère pause avant de déclarer.

- Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

Dawn respira profondément poursuivant doucement,

- Pas grand-chose. A part me reconfirmer sa théorie au niveau de nos deux suspects de Métropolis.

Chloé s'assied sur son bureau reprenant alors,

- Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de la vidéo ?

- Non je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. On peut très bien se débrouiller toutes seules. Chloé affirma de la tête continuant,

- Toutes seules ? Tu m'avais pourtant parlé d'un certain Ed c'est ça ?

- Oui, il faudra que je te le présente.

Elle fit une légère pause contournant le bureau de la jeune Sullivan.

- C'est lui qui m'a fait découvrir la vidéo dont je t'ai parlé.

- Je peux enfin la voir ? , affirma Chloé la rejoignant. Dawn s'assied près du bureau installant sa clé USB.

- Oui tout est là. Dawn se leva lui laissant la place.

- Est-ce que tu sais où est ce qu'il a trouvé cette vidéo ?

- Le bouche-oreille puis ensuite il a pu la retrouvé sur un site d'un collégien. Il m'avait dit qu'il passerait peut-être aujourd'hui mais je ne sais pas s'il arrivera à se libérer. Je pense que ça sera pour une prochaine fois.

Chloé appuya sur play tandis que Dawn s'éloignait. La jeune Mills s'appuya sur le mur regardant à travers la fenêtre. Observant les élèves Dawn se mit à compter les secondes. Lorsqu'elle entendit la jeune Sullivan sursautait sur sa chaise elle se retourna vers elle.

- C'est horrible, affirma Chloé une main sur ses lèvres. Comment un collégien a pu filmer ça ?

- Ne me le demande pas j'en ai aucune idée mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'alarme le plus. Le pire c'est qu'il a diffusé cette vidéo sur internet comme si c'était le dernier film sorti en salle.

- Oui tu as raison.

Elle eut une légère pause avant de reprendre.

- Et… et avec tout ça, ça va toi ?

- Mouai. Enfaite tout ça… toute cette histoire je n'en parle qu'avec toi et ça dérange de plus en plus Clark, parce qu'il voit bien que je vais mal. Ça le blesse que je ne me confie pas je crois.

Chloé baissa légèrement la tête silencieusement.

- Tu sais Dawn… il… il pourrait nous aider, déclara t-elle alors.

- Il n'approuverait pas.

Chloé n'insista pas, elle respira profondément avant de changer de sujet.

- Est-ce que je peux garder la vidéo ?

Dawn redressa la tête poursuivant,

- Euh oui… oui de toute façon la clé était pour toi.

- Bien okay.

Dawn se dirigea vers la sortie du journal. Devant la porte elle s'arrêta se retournant vers la jeune Sullivan.

- C'est bizarre.

- Quoi ?

- Pourquoi est ce que tu n'insiste pas plus ?

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me dis pas que Clark se tranquilliserait si je lui disais tout. Que cette vidéo l'aiderait peut-être à plus comprendre ma situation. Qu'il compatirait et que s'arrangerait ?

Chloé leva furtivement les épaules assurant,

- Ça se passerait sûrement ainsi Dawn.

- Alors pourquoi aujourd'hui je n'arrive pas à te suivre. Chloé hésita, Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils attendant impatiente.

- Dawn… je… Elle s'interrompit.

- Sois franche... s'il te plait.

Chloé respira profondément avant de poursuivre,

- Ecoute Dawn je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'efforcerais de te donner des conseils si tu t'évertue à ne pas les suivre. Voir faire exactement le contraire. Elle soupira avant de poursuivre,

- Je t'aime bien Dawn mais j'apprécie beaucoup moins tes méthodes.

La jeune Mills affirma de la tête, elle pinça ses lèvres reposant son regard sur Chloé.

- Okay.

- A plus tard ,reprit Chloé.

- A plus tard ,confirma Dawn.

Sur ce la jeune Mills sortit de la Torche en soupirant longuement. Peut-être après tout que Chloé avait raison. Néanmoins elle ne changerait pas pour autant. Elle en était certaine même si elle essayait. Ce n'était pas son type d'aller contre ses principes bien qu'elle fut obligé de mentir pour ça. Dawn traversa le couloir, s'arrêtant devant son casier, elle se mit à échangeait ses affaires l'esprit ailleurs. Se dressant sur ses pointes elle tendit le bras afin d'atteindre la dernière étagère de son casier.

- Ce n'est pas possible, souffla t-elle.

- De l'aide, entendit Dawn dans son dos.

- Kent, reprit-elle sans se retourner. Je veux bien.

Clark retira sa main amusé. Dawn se retourna vers lui, tandis qu'il prenait son livre de littérature.

- Tu es en train de me snober ?

Clark eut un rire, lui tendant l'ouvrage. La jeune fille le remercia d'un sourire. Elle prit une chemise en carton avant de se retourner de nouveau vers lui. Il la fixa un instant l'air concentré.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? , questionna Dawn en posant une main sur son visage puis sur ses cheveux.

Clark retira sa main des cheveux de la jeune fille reprenant,

- On n'a toujours pas le droit de s'embrasser ?

- Non, s'exclama Dawn en le repoussant. Sûrement pas.

Clark eut un sourire avant de se détourner de la jeune Mills.

- Bon on se retrouve tout à l'heure dans ce cas.

- C'est ça, déclara Dawn amusée.

- On le rattrapera plus tard.

- Le baiser ? Tu es sérieux ? , reprit-elle d'un rire.

**. . .**

**Centre ville**

Depuis qu'il avait quitté le lycée, les deux jeunes gens se baladaient dans le centre. Et le jeune Kent s'apercevait bien que depuis qu'il évitait de parlait de l'état de son père la jeune fille semblait plus souriante, et plus tranquillisait. Comme si sa compagnie l'apaisait légèrement. Cette simple alternative le rasséréna. Arrivé près du Crater Lake Dawn monta sur un muret, puis se retournant vers le jeune Kent, elle poursuivit,

- On voit tout d'ici.

- D'en bas aussi on voit plein de chose, ajouta t-il en lui faisant signe de descendre. La jeune fille eut une moue déclarant.

- Si je tombe tu me rattrape ?

- Si tu descends tu ne tomberas pas et je n'aurais pas à te rattraper.

- Pourquoi ? C'est si gênant de devoir me rattraper ? , questionna Dawn se tournant vers lui.

- Donc tu compte tomber ?

Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Non, dit-elle d'une voix trop innocente pour être honnête. Je voulais juste m'en assurer.

- Et tu l'es ?

- Et bien vu que tu n'as pas répondu tout simplement oui... Je doute.

Clark eut un rire. Dawn s'arrêta puis se retournant de nouveau vers lui elle le fixa durant un instant l'air concentré. Clark l'observa puis jetant un regard aux alentours il poursuivit levant un sourcil.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu regarde ?

- Toi. Ça t'étonne ? Clark baissa légèrement la tête se voulant détacher. La jeune Mills se baissa s'asseyant silencieusement. Elle reprit alors presque dans un murmure,

- Ecoute ! Clark redressa la tête tendant l'oreille.

- Quoi ?

- Nous… et ce silence. C'est désert ici et c'est parfois agréable. Il eut un sourire avant de s'avancer vers elle, l'embrassant furtivement.

- Hé, reprit Dawn interloquée.

- Et un de moins au compteur, affirma t-il néanmoins gêné.

- Et combien en avons-nous a rattraper ? , questionna Dawn entrant dans son jeu.

- Douze, souffla t-il.

- Douze ?, répéta Dawn d'un rire. Ça ne te parait pas un peu-…

- Un peu quoi ? , questionna t-il encadrant ses bras de chaque côté de la jeune Mills.

Elle s'interrompit reprenant d'un ton léger.

- On ne sait même pas vu la moitié de ce nombre aujourd'hui.

- Oui mais ça ne veux rien dire. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi à chaque fois que je t'aurais croisé ou bien même songé à toi je t'aurais à chaque fois-…

- Oui je crois comprendre, affirma t-elle d'un sourire.

Clark se concentra sur le lac situé à plusieurs mètres du muret tandis que la jeune Mills le regardait de nouveau. Ils gardèrent le silence un long moment tandis que le jeune Mills redressait la tête vers lui posant une main sur les cheveux du jeune homme. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que sa main glisse sur sa nuque caressant son cou.

- Regarde ça, reprit le jeune Kent en lui faisant signe de se retourner. Dawn s'exécuta.

- Oh, s'exclama t-elle enjouée. S'asseyant de l'autre côté du mur elle fit une légère pause. C'est sublime, affirma t-elle devant le spectacle du coucher de soleil.

- Oui, ajouta Clark simplement.

Dawn se retourna vers lui, avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir près d'elle. Rapidement il l'a rejoint.

Un ange passa leurs yeux fixés sur l'horizon. C'est alors que Dawn eut un geignement désapprobateur. Clark se tourna vers elle.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Ça en devient presque trop cliché… oui même niais. Clark leva des sourcils surpris tandis que la jeune Mills continuait,

- Vite dis quelque chose qui casserait le charme.

- Désolé de te le dire mais tu t'en es chargé toute seule, affirma t-il en reportant son regard sur le lac qui laissait éteindre les derniers rayons du soleil jusqu'à son rivage.

Dawn eut un rictus avant de déclarait doucement.

- C'est salement romantique.

- Ne pose pas tout tes efforts sur moi pour gâcher ce moment… méchante briseuse de magie.

Elle eut un sourire avant de détourner la tête reposant son regard sur le soleil.

- Mouais, murmura t-elle posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Clark attendit un instant avant de questionner avec précaution.

- Tu t'y fais ?

- Un peu.

- Et si je te prends la main ?

- N'y pense même pas, précipita t-elle avec raideur.

Clark eut un rire, si honnête qu'elle se redressa posant un instant son regard sur lui. Elle eut un large sourire avant de secouer légèrement la tête, désabusée. Après quelques minutes, Dawn balança un instant ses pieds dans l'air avant de se pencher observant avec plus d'attention le soleil disparaitre derrière ce lac infiniment petit comparé à l'immensité de cette lumière. Étonnamment en l'observant le jeune Kent avait l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'elle assistait à un spectacle si beau, tellement sa concentration en étant intense. Le silence était présent depuis une dizaine de minutes mais ce n'est qu'en cette instant que Clark le brisa murmurant comme par peur de réveillé un enfant dormant dans la pièce d'à côté.

- Quand j'étais petit j'avais peur de ce moment là précisément.

Dawn se tourna lentement vers lui.

- Tu veux dire lorsque le soleil se couche ?

- Ouai. Bizarrement je me suis toujours senti faible la nuit, alors j'en avais réellement peur et je racontais à mes parents qu'un monstre sortirai de sous mon lit pour m'enlever à eux.

Dawn continuait de le fixer, elle se rendit alors compte que c'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait l'effort de partager un élément de son enfance avec elle. Alors que de son côté elle n'y avait même pas ne serait ce songer. Essayait-il de la rassurer d'avoir un peu plus confiance en lui tant il sentait de plus en plus que quelque chose n'allait pas ? Ou voulait-il juste parler de ça… avec elle. Tout simplement et sans sous entendu. Il interrompit alors ces pensées affirmant d'une voix mal à l'aise,

- Oui j'étais assez peureux je l'avoue. Dawn eut un sourire attendrit.

- Non tu avais juste les mêmes peurs qu'ont tous les autres enfants à cet âge.

- Oui mais sauf que moi je n'ai jamais été comme les autres enfants. J'ai toujours su que le soleil était pour quelque chose dans mes pouvoirs. Et alors que quand j'étais petit je ne voulais pas qu'il se couche, plus grand je ne souhaitais plus qu'il se lève.

Dawn pinça légèrement les lèvres reposant son regard sur l'horizon. Réfléchissant quelques instants à l'enfance du jeune Kent.

- Et aujourd'hui ? , questionna t-elle doucement.

- Aujourd'hui… je n'en sais rien.

Dawn garda le silence un instant avant de se décider à prendre sa main. Clark réprima un sourire. Dawn feignit de ne pas le remarqué reprenant alors,

- Si aujourd'hui tu me disais préféré que le soleil se couche plutôt qu'il se lève je le comprendrais. Même si la nuit est prévisible, sans elle nous n'y verrions rien aux étoiles. Et ça serait dommage. C'est mystique mais beau à la fois. Moi j'aime la nuit.

Clark se désintéressa du spectacle la fixant longuement. La jeune fille se passionné à regarder le soleil se coucher depuis une quinzaine de minute sans néanmoins s'en lasser. Comme si c'était une première, il lui trouva de nouveau un air angélique. Comme avide de savoir ce qui se passerait ensuite. Il amena leur main lié à ses lèvres posant un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Dawn tourna la tête vers lui levant un sourcil.

- Onze ?

- Tu rigole !

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

- Voilà Mademoiselle est arrivée à domicile, reprit-il en ouvrant la porte avec la carte électronique. Dawn lui jeta un rapide regard. J'adore ces cartes, continua t-il en fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Je sais, poursuivit-elle. Donne, déclara Dawn réclamant la carte.

- Tu es pressée que je m'en aille ? , ajouta t-il l'air peiné.

- Je ne préfère pas me faire d'illusion. Je sais que ton lit une place t'attend à la ferme et que tu ne vas pas tarder à le rejoindre.

- Et tu t'es senti obliger de précisé que mon lit n'était que pour une personne.

- Peut-être bien, affirma t-elle.

Il eut un air suspicieux.

- Tu aimeras bien que je t'invite à rester, déclara t-il amusé.

- Peut-être bien, répéta Dawn afin de l'embêter. Clark cilla étonné, la jeune fille en profita pour reprendre sa carte.

Le jeune homme sortit de sa stupeur reprenant de nouveau la carte de ses mains.

- Attend, continua t-il en la contournant.

- Kent, soupira t-elle. Rentre chez toi.

- Non je viens de décidé de quelque chose.

La jeune Mills respira profondément se dirigeant vers la cuisine aménagé.

- Je t'écoute, affirma-t-elle.

- Puisque nous sommes ici, tout les deux, seuls…

Dawn se retourna vers lui. Ravi de capter son attention il avança d'un pas vers elle continuant,

- J'aimerai que tu me chante quelque chose.

Dawn eut une plainte.

- Oh non tu n'as pas eut ton compte de truc niais pour la soirée. C'est quoi la prochaine étape une ballade sur la plage ? , s'agaça la jeune Mills.

- Non je veux que tu me chante un truc.

- Je ne peux pas, assura t-elle.

- Dawn tu m'avais promit, fit-il d'une voix menaçante.

Dawn leva un sourcil avant de se détourner reprenant son chemin vers la cuisine.

- Je te l'ai dit je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ? ,questionna Clark.

- Parce que… et bien parce que c'est comme ça et c'est la vie on n'y peut rien.

- Cite moi une seule bonne raison qui ne puisse pas se réglé en trente secondes.

Dawn ouvrit le robinet assurant,

- Oh mais j'en ai des tas des bonnes raisons. Tout d'abord je n'ai pas d'instrument de musique. Ma guitare a périt dans le feu. Et… et puis il est tard et je risque de réveillé tout l'étage avec tes caprices Kent.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction afin d'évaluer sa réaction, mais le jeune homme avait disparu.

- Kent ? Dawn ferma le robinet l'appelant de nouveau. Le jeune homme revint en super vitesse lui tendant une guitare.

Dawn emprunta un air choqué.

- Est-ce que tu as écouté ne serait un mot de ce que je t'ai dit ?

- Oui… tu as dis « guitare » en voilà une.

- Et si j'avais dit piano ? , s'énerva t-elle. Le jeune homme retourna vers la porte. Dawn tapa dans ses mains afin d'arrêter sa course.

- Je rigole mon amour… euh Clark… je voulais dire Clark, s'évertua t-elle à répété.

Clark se retourna vers elle, lui tendant de nouveau la guitare. Dawn respira profondément détournant la tête.

- Tu as promit, répéta t-il cette fois ci l'air moins menaçant.

- Oui bon ça va on promet plein de chose dans la vie. Tu m'as bien promit qu'on irait en Floride.

- Je le ferais si tu chante, affirma t-il.

- Ce soir ? , questionna t-elle les yeux brillants.

- Demain, reprit-il aussitôt. Dawn eut une moue. Ou dans la semaine.

- Mouais, souffla t-elle. Clark crut voir la lumière de la victoire s'imposait devant lui avant que la jeune Mills ne reprenne.

- Où as-tu trouvé cette guitare ?

- Dans un magasin sur la troisième avenue.

- Tu l'as volé ? Mais ça ne va pas la tête. Je ne peux pas renier Jess pour une guitare volé.

- Jess ? , questionna Clark.

- C'était le nom de ma guitare ,déclara Dawn l'air mélancolique. Clark eut un faible sourire.

- Quoi qu'il en soit ,reprit-elle agacé. Il est hors de question que tu vole des choses ici et là pour moi ou bien même comme en ce moment pour toi. Et si quelqu'un t'avais vu ?

- Mais personne m'a vu, à cette heure ci il n'y a plus personne dans les rues de Métropolis, s'exclama t-il.

Dawn écarquilla les yeux avant de s'avancer vers lui observant plus attentivement la guitare.

- Tu es allé me voler une… une Gibson à Métropolis ?

La jeune fille manqua d'air, Clark ne sut pas si c'était bon signe.

- Ah mon Dieu j'hallucine c'est trop gentil, affirma t-elle en la prenant rapidement. Bon sang je tiens une Gibson dans mes mains c'est la première fois que j'en touche une.

Clark fronça les sourcils.

- Elle n'y était pas en bleu métallique ?

- Dawn !

- Bien okay je m'en passerai et je vais chanter pour toi, avec cette pure merveille que tu viens de voler, déclara t-elle en s'éloignant de la cuisine.

- Evite de le répété, reprit-il la suivant.

Dawn s'assied sur le canapé détaillant sous toutes les coutures la guitare, émerveillée.

- Tu veux peut-être que je vous laisse, affirma t-il amusé.

Dawn se retourna vers lui.

- Dis pas n'importe quoi, continua t-elle en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Médiator, décréta t-elle en tendant sa main vers le jeune Kent.

Durant un instant le jeune homme ne bougea pas jusqu'à ce que les yeux verts de la jeune Mills ne se posent sur lui.

- Oh pardon j'ai cru que tu discutais avec notre nouvel invité.

- C'est toi ou moi qui l'a arraché à son milieu naturel faut bien la rassurer, déclara t-elle d'un sourire. Le jeune homme fouilla dans sa poche, Dawn attendit curieusement, elle n'était pas certaine que le jeune homme sache ce que c'était. Il en sorti une poignée.

- Je n'étais pas sûr de ce que tu préfère souple ou je ne sais pas moi alors je t'en ai pris des tas. Elle eut un sourire.

- Bien Kent. Attend on va voir ça, continua t-elle lui faisant signe de les poser sur la table basse.

La jeune Mills prit soin de bien choisir avant de revenir vers la guitare. Elle y farfouilla quelques secondes. Jouant avec les cordes de l'instrument. Clark sembla comprendre qu'elle tentait de l'accorder.

Elle releva la tête vers le jeune Kent déclarant.

- Quand j'aurais fini de chanter est ce que tu me laisseras tranquille avec tout ça ?

- Oui… jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Dawn roula des yeux. Bon si tu me demande ça, ça signifie que tu as fini, reprit-il lentement. Dawn affirma doucement de la tête.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux entendre ?

- Et bien je n'en sais rien, un truc où tu es à l'aise.

- Je chante pour toi alors choisi.

- Okay, reprit Clark en se levant. J'ai une idée on va allumer la radio et la première chanson diffusé sur les ondes sera celle que tu devras me chanter ça te va ?

Dawn eut une moue.

- Je ne suis pas un géni de la guitare mais on peut toujours essayé.

Clark se dirigea vers la chaine hifi avant de l'allumer changeant rapidement sur des interviews et des débats il s'arrêta sur la première chanson. Une chanson de Tupac s'éleva alors dans la suite. Dawn eut un rire.

- Non, murmura Clark en grimaçant. Ce n'est pas l'idéal. La prochaine, déclara t-il en changeant de station. Alors une chanson des Daft Punk se fit entendre.

- Oh non !

Dawn eut de nouveau un rire se dirigeant à son tour vers la stéréo.

- Attend j'ai une meilleur idée, poursuivit-elle en éteignant la chaine hifi. Tu m'as fait penser à quelque chose.

- Ah oui ? , questionna Clark. À une chanson ?

- Oui. Vu qu'on est déjà dans le cadre et que je n'ai plus peur de m'humilier devant toi… Clark eut un rire tandis qu'elle reprenait. Je pensais à _Voice on the radio_, tu connais ?

Le jeune Kent fit non de la tête.

- Ça raconte l'histoire d'une fille qui un jour en allumant la radio tombe littéralement amoureuse de la voix d'un chanteur. Elle se met alors à délirer autour de tout ça parce que selon elle, elle n'est qu'une fille parmi tant d'autre. Rien qu'en y songeant elle se trouve ridicule, et lorsqu'elle s'imagine par certain moment que peut-être il la voit… Dawn s'interrompit un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Clark lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille l'observant attentivement.

- Tu en parle comme si c'était du vécut, assura t-il.

- Non n'exagérons pas, il m'est arrivé d'avoir un véritable coup de cœur pour Jason Wade ou Chad Kroeger mais ça s'arrête à là. C'est juste que je trouve ça… touchant.

Clark se rassied sur le fauteuil assurant,

- Je t'écoute.

Dawn posa son regard sur lui un instant, elle eut un sourire avant de s'installé sur le canapé à son tour. Posant son regard sur la guitare elle y joua quelques rapides notes avant de relever la tête vers lui.

- Prêt ? ,questionna t-elle.

Clark répondit d'un bref signe de tête, et Dawn commença alors à jouer quelques accords.

« **Last night I fell in love with a stranger**_  
__La nuit dernière, je suis tombée amoureuse d'un étranger__**  
**_**Behind the glass house he came walking out the backdoor**_  
__Derrière la maison de glaçes, il est sorti par la porte de derrière_**  
****Into a crowd of screaming girls calling his name**_  
__Dans une foule de filles hystériques appelant son nom_**  
****I never saw it coming, the way a voice can make me feel**_  
__Je ne l'ai jamais vu venir, ce qu'une voix peut me faire ressentir_**  
****And I fear that I am falling**_  
__Et j'ai peur de ce que je ressens_**  
****I should be old enough to know**_  
__Je dois être assez mûre pour savoir_**  
****Not to fall in love with the voice on the radio _ Ne pas tomber amoureuse de la voix dans la radio_**

**So here I stand fighting what I feel for you**_  
__Alors ici je me lève combattant ce que je ressens pour toi_  
**Torn between what reason says and how I really feel**_  
__Partager entre ce que dis la raison et ce que je ressens vraiment__  
_**And here I stand, wondering what to say to you****  
**_Et je suis ici, en me demandant ce que je pourrais te dire__  
_**Hoping that you feel the same, the same as I do… »**_**  
**__En espérant que tu ressens la même chose, la même chose que moi »_

**« …Would you be scared if I told you I like you****  
**_Aurais tu peur si je te disais que je t'adore ?__  
_**And would you run if I told you I love you… »****  
**_Et t'enfuirais tu si je te disais "Je t'aime"_

**« ****…I should be old enough to know****  
**_Je dois être assez mûre pour savoir__  
_**Not to fall in love with the voice on the radio »****  
**_Ne pas pas tomber amoureuse de la voix dans la radio_

Les derniers accords retentissant Dawn releva les yeux vers le jeune Kent,

- Voilà, reprit-elle d'un sourire.

Le jeune homme la regarda un long instant silencieusement.

- Ça t'a plu ? , questionna t-elle. Clark affirma de la tête. Après une minute de silence que Dawn ne se sentit pas le courage de briser le jeune homme se leva. Dawn le suivit du regard, étonné.

- Il est temps que je rentre.

La jeune Mills fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de déclarait résigner.

- Oui.

- Je t'appel demain. Elle acquiesça de la tête. Dawn songea un instant à lui chanter une autre chanson pour qu'ils restent quelques instants de plus ensemble mais elle pensa avec du recul qu'il allait s'en douter et trop fière pour qu'elle l'entende lui répondre que non, elle n'en dit rien.

Elle se leva à son tour, mais à la différence de lui, sur le canapé. Puis serrant la guitare contre son cœur elle questionna.

- Tu ne compte pas me la retirer elle non plus.

Clark eut un sourire.

- Je devrais mais… je l'ai volé pour toi.

Dawn eut un sourire à son tour.

- Puis comme ça la prochaine fois…, affirma t-il en posant son regard sur l'instrument. La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête.

- Ça te plait de jouer le mauvais garçon, reprit Dawn d'un doux sourire.

- Non je te promets que je ne le ferais plus, déclara t-il.

- Si c'est pour me voler des Gibson moi je ne suis pas contre, murmura t-elle lentement. Le jeune Kent secoua légèrement la tête. Dawn respira profondément avant de poser son regard sur le jeune Kent. La jeune Mills reposa la guitare sur le canapé. Clark cru comprendre son attention, s'avançant vers elle. Il la prit dans ses bras l'embrassant longuement, Dawn posa ses mains sur ses joues prolongeant le baiser. Le jeune homme resserra son étreinte la cernant de ses bras. La jeune fille enfouit sa tête dans sa nuque susurrant,

- Tu penseras à moi ?

- Mieux que ça je rêverais de toi, en songeant que c'est comme ça que les anges doivent chantés au paradis.

Dawn se recula afin d'observer son visage, surprise.

- C'est jolie… ,reprit-elle après quelques secondes, tu mérite un baiser de plus.

Clark eut un sourire avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes.

- Avoue le c'était aussi pour la Gibson.

Dawn eut un rire.

- T'es bête. Avant aujourd'hui tu ne savais même pas ce qu'était une Gibson et que j'appelé mon ancienne guitare Jess.

- C'est vrai, admit-il en la reposant sur le sol. Dawn remonta aussitôt sur le canapé.

Clark ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi, amusé. Après quelques secondes il reposa son regard sur la jeune Mills.

- Bon je vais devoir y aller.

- Tu l'as déjà dit, affirma Dawn d'un faible sourire.

- Je sais, reprit-il en prenant sa main.

- Bien alors dans ce cas tu peux t'enfuir, lui assura t-elle.

Clark se recula légèrement gardant sa main dans la sienne.

- Oui… (pause) C'est sûr ? Dawn fronça légère les sourcils.

- Comment je dois prendre cette question ? Si je dis non tu reste ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas acquiesçant furtivement de la tête.

- Tu as raison.

- Oui bien sûre que j'ai raison alors si tu n'as rien oublier dépêche toi de rejoindre la ferme, déclara t-elle en serrant néanmoins sa main dans la sienne.

Clark affirma de la tête.

- Oui j'y vais j'ai eut droit à ma chanson et même à un bonus ,déclara t-il en désignant leur dernier baiser. Alors je… je vais… A plus, acheva t-il en relachant sa main.

Dawn le regarda suspicieuse. Elle le trouva étrange. Il lui semblait qu'il avait voulu lui dire quelque chose s'en y parvenir.

- Kent…

Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle.

- Tu es tout bizarre.

- Tu veux dire plus que d'habitude ? ,s'amusa t-il.

- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? , questionna Dawn.

Clark fit non de la tête avant d'accompagner son geste de la parole.

- Non ne t'en fait pas. Salut, ajouta t-il avant d'ouvrir la porte.

Observant la porte se refermer sur ses talons la jeune fille soupira, levant rapidement les épaules. Après un instant elle se rassied lourdement sur le fauteuil. Elle posa un instant son regard sur la guitare avant de soupirer derechef.

**. . .**

_**Le lendemain**_**, Talon**

La jeune Mills assied près d'une table du petit café avait l'esprit à des kilomètres de là. Son attention comme lors de ses derniers jours avait du mal à ne pas pensé à tout ce qui arrivait. Alors qu'elle songeait de nouveau à cette vidéo une tasse se posa devant elle. Dawn releva les yeux vers Chloé.

- Merci Sullivan.

- Dawn tu es encore ailleurs, affirma Chloé s'asseyant sur une chaise près d'elle.

- Oui excuse moi.

Alors que Chloé portait à ses lèvres son cappuccino, Dawn souffla se levant aussitôt.

- Enfin.

La jeune Sullivan se retourna vers la jeune Mills. Dawn observait un jeune homme brun qui se dirigeant vers elles.

- Bonjour, débuta t-il. Chloé posa son regard sur le jeune homme puis sur Dawn.

- Il était temps j'ai cru que vous n'arriveriez jamais.

- Dawn s'il vous plait tutoyez moi, reprit le jeune homme.

La jeune Mills affirma de la tête avant de se rasseoir lourdement sur sa chaise. Chloé et Ed se jetèrent un regard avant de le redirigeait vers la jeune Mills. La jeune fille soupira l'esprit s'évadant de nouveau.

- Je me présente Edward Lowell.

- Chloé Sullivan, répliqua la chroniqueuse. Enchantée.

- Moi de même j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vue. Je sais que vous êtes d'une grande aide pour Dawn.

- Je vous remercie.

La jeune Mills reposa leur regard sur les deux jeunes gens, confuse.

- Oh excusez moi je… je suis désolée.

Chloé posa une main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille, l'air compréhensif.

- Ne t'en fais pas Dawn, continua Ed aussitôt.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, avant qu'Ed ne reprenne.

- Je suis désolé d'être en retard je n'ai pas pu faire plus vite.

- Tu m'as dit au téléphone que tu avais d'autres informations à me donner c'est ça ? , reprit aussitôt Dawn.

- Oui, je suppose que tu as tout expliqué à Chloé.

- Oui, déclara t-elle, Chloé sait tout.

- D'accord. Bon avant qu'on aille plus loin Dawn tu dois savoir que ça ne va pas te plaire.

Dawn respira profondément avant de reprendre,

- Je m'en doute. Vas-y je suis blindé.

- Okay ,continua le détective en ressortant le petit ordinateur de leur dernière rencontre. Allumant l'appareil il poursuivit à l'intention des deux jeunes filles.

- Le petit Wallace dont je t'avais parlé la dernière fois…

- Oui.

- Et bien il a répondit à mon e-mail et… c'est bien lui qui a filmé l'accident. Mais le plus important c'est qu'il dit qu'un autre internaute à eut le fabuleux réflexe de faire la même chose que lui cette nuit là.

- Vraiment ? , questionna Chloé.

- Oui, confirma Ed.

- Mais qu'est ce qui cloche chez ces collégiens à leur âge on ne se contentait pas de jouer à la corde à sauter ou à la game boy pour être heureux, déclara la jeune Sullivan.

Dawn et Ed eurent un faible sourire.

- Et qui est ce ? , reprit alors la jeune Mills.

- Il n'en sait rien ou il refuse de révéler son identité.

- Et bien si ce n'est que ça je pourrais m'en charger, assura Chloé aussitôt.

- C'est vrai que Chloé est douée pour ce qui est de chercher puis de trouver des renseignements, continua Dawn.

- Pas la peine, poursuivit Ed. J'ai fait quelques recherches et…

- Tu l'as trouvé ?

Ed affirma de la tête déclarant doucement comme pour leur rappeler.

- Je suis détective privée.

Les deux jeunes filles eurent un sourire.

- Il s'appelle Carl Norton. C'est peut-être un élève de sa classe.

- D'accord ,reprit Dawn. Mais j'aimerais que tu m'éclaire sur quelque chose Ed.

- Oui ? ,demanda t-il.

- Est-ce que ce garçon… ce Carl Norton a aussi… diffuser la vidéo sur le web.

Ed eut un soupire, hésitant un instant.

- Oui.

La jeune journaliste soupira,

- C'est presque trop facile.

- Et, reprit Dawn, est ce qu'on voit mieux ce qui se passe de l'angle de Norton ?

- C'est évident que oui il a filmé l'accident face à ta maison, expliqua t-il en tournant l'ordinateur vers les deux jeunes filles.

Il attendit quelques instants fixant la jeune Mills du regard.

- Prêtes ? , questionna t-il. Chloé posa son regard sur la jeune Mills.

Durant un instant Dawn parut sceptique, quand elle songea que Clark été rentrait dans la maison pour secourir son père alors quelle était en feu. Néanmoins elle affirma de la tête. Même si elle aurait d'abord préféré la voir seule elle décida de faire confiance à Ed. Acquiesçant à son tour, le jeune détective activa la vidéo.

De nouveau la ruelle sombre se fit voir, la caméra braquait sur la maison de Dawn et ne semblant pas s'en désintéressait. Puis se fit voir plusieurs hommes sortant de derrière la maison, un des leurs s'arrêta au milieu du chemin faisant signe aux autres de se dépêcher puis posant deux doigts sur son bras gauche il laissait croire que l'heure tournait. Tous à bord la camionnette roula s'arrêtant un peu plus loin et la voiture de Dawn apparu à l'écran. La jeune Mills sortit de la voiture et de cette angle de vue son hésitation a rentré chez elle se fit ressentir. Enfin Clark apparu. D'où la caméra était placée on pouvait comprendre qu'ils parlèrent quelques instants avant que Dawn ne s'approche timidement vers sa maison. L'explosion éclata si soudainement que Chloé en eut un mouvement de recul, pareil à la diffusion de la première vidéo tandis que sur l'écran on pouvait très bien voir Dawn se soulevait du sol pour atterrir dans les bras de Clark.

- Bon sang, lâcha Dawn surprise.

Alors que la Dawn de la vidéo s'extirpait des bras de Clark, quatre autres hommes habillaient de la même manière que précédemment se dirigeaient discrètement vers la ruelle sûrement afin de rejoindre la camionnette noir qui dans un crissement de pneu s'en allait déjà en trompe dans les ténèbres de la nuit. L'image se figea alors.

Dawn se redressa posant une main sur sa nuque semblant en pleine réflexion.

- Cette imbécile met cette vidéo sur Internet alors qu'elle devrait appartenir à la police de Smallville, affirma Chloé mécontente.

Dawn respira profondément toutefois ravit que la vidéo est coupé avant le départ de Clark.

- Cette histoire n'est pas clair, acheva la jeune Sullivan en fermant l'ordinateur.

- Est ce que tu sais où est ce qu'on pourrait le trouvé ? , questionna Dawn.

- C'est là que je voulais en venir. En faite notre internaute est plus vigilant que prévu. Je n'ai pas encore découvert son adresse IP mais ça ne serait tardé. Toutefois Chloé si vous souhaitez m'aider votre aide ne sera pas de refus. C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que ce Carl Norton est plus calé niveau informatique que la moyenne des jeunes de son âge, déclara t-il.

Dawn fronça les sourcils interrompant leur échange.

- Comment se fait-il que tu es son identité et que tu n'es toujours pas trouvé son adresse ?

- Il est aussi possible que cet internaute est donné une fausse identité lorsqu'il a crée son site.

- Je vois, répondit Dawn d'un signe de tête.

Ed fouilla dans sa serviette, déclarant alors,

- J'ai quelque chose pour vous. Il leur tendit des CD reprenant,

- Les vidéos et les infos tout y est.

- C'est parfait. Merci Ed, reprit Dawn en repoussant sa chaise.

Ed et Chloé posèrent de nouveau des yeux curieux vers la jeune fille. Dawn expliqua son geste devant leurs yeux surpris.

- Je file à l'hôpital. Les heures de visites sont bientôt terminées.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? , questionna Ed.

- Non je préférais que Chloé et toi fassiez un peu plus connaissance si ça ne vous gêne pas. Parce que si on doit travailler ensemble je souhaiterais que vous soyez au courant de toutes les informations.

- De quelles informations parles-tu ? , questionna Ed en fronçant les sourcils.

- Chloé parle lui de Lex.

- Lex ?, répéta Ed surprit. Luthor ? ,acheva t-il.

- Oui c'est une longue histoire. Elle se leva reprenant,

- Ça ne te dérange pas Sullivan.

- Non aucun souci.

La jeune Mills la remercia d'un signe de tête reprenant.

- Chloé t'expliquera tout elle est beaucoup plus patiente que moi pour ces choses là, puis je dois voir mon père.

- Okay, reprit simplement le jeune détective privé.

La jeune fille affirma de la tête avant de se dirigeait vers la sortie du Talon. Elle revint sur ses pas reprenant doucement,

- Je suis consciente que je ne le dis pas souvent. Mais je vous remercie tout les deux énormément. J'ai du mal à faire confiance aux gens mais j'ai envie de vous croire.

Chloé et Ed lui répondirent d'un faible sourire. Dawn allait se détourner mais cependant elle affirma.

- Alors ne me décevez pas.

Ed cilla tandis que la jeune Mills s'éloignait. Chloé eut un sourire secouant légèrement la tête.

- Je ne vois pas comment j'arrive encore à être surprit par elle, assura Ed se grattant la tête.

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

Dawn assied sur son canapé se repassait en boucle les vidéos de l'accident. Son ordinateur portable en avait la batterie qui décharge, néanmoins la sienne ne semblait pas se fatigué de la regarder, de la décortiquer sous tout les angles, étudiant tout ces moindres détails. Son comportement la faisait à certain moment pensé à une pulsion obsessionnelle face à la recherche de la vérité toutefois elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la recherché. La jeune Mills allait prendre son portable lorsqu'elle entendit des frappes à la porte de sa chambre avant quelle ne s'ouvre aussitôt.

- Je peux entrer ? , questionna Clark.

- Kent, sursauta Dawn en fermant son ordinateur et en se levant aussitôt. Oui… oui entre.

- Je t'ai fais peur ? , questionna Clark en fermant la porte.

- Non, soupira Dawn en s'enfonçant de nouveau dans son fauteuil. Tu m'as juste surprise je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ce soir.

- C'est une bonne surprise j'espère ?

- Oui, reprit-elle, je suis contente de te voir.

Clark eut un sourire avant de reprendre,

- Je t'ai attendu à la fin des cours, j'ai cru te trouver à la torche.

- J'ai oublié de te dire que je passerais à l'hôpital ensuite.

Clark vint s'asseoir près d'elle,

- Et ton père ?

- Il cicatrice bien, mais au niveau de son état pas de changement, poursuivit-elle en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Le jeune Kent posa un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? , questionna Dawn désignant sa veste.

- Oh j'allais oublier, reprit-il. Je t'ai ramené quelque chose.

- Quoi ? , questionna Dawn en posant son regard sur lui.

- Et bien je ne savais pas si tu préférais les popcorns ou les marshmallows alors je t'ai prit les deux.

Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Oui les deux c'est bien.

- Tant mieux, affirma Clark amusé.

- C'est gentil, fit-elle d'une voix éteinte. Dawn prit des sucreries, son regard se reposant étrangement sur son ordinateur portable. Le jeune Kent garda le silence la fixant un long moment.

- Ça ne va pas ? , questionna t-il. Tu n'aime pas les marshmallow c'est ça !

- Non, affirma Dawn. Non où est ce que tu vas chercher ça j'adore les marshmallows. Qui n'aiment pas ça ? Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- C'est juste que aujourd'hui…

- Encore une journée désagréable.

- Oui très…

- Dis moi je ne peux pas te laisser seule deux secondes ,reprit-ile en posant une main sur la sienne.

- Non ,murmura t-elle en reposant sa tête sur son épaule.

Un léger silence s'installa dans la suite, Dawn respira profondément entremêlant ses mains au siennes.

- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose…

Clark posa son regard sur elle attendant patiemment.

- Aujourd'hui… du moins ce soir quand je suis allée à l'hôpital je me suis senti fautif… encore, murmura t-elle comme pour elle-même. Quand je vois toute la porté de mes actes, souffla t-elle en songeant à ce que Ed avait alors pu trouver. Je me sens encore coupable de tout ce qui lui arrive.

- Mais je suis là maintenant, continua t-il. Dawn eut un triste sourire.

- Oui tu es là.

- Et n'oublie pas si tu tombe je te rattrape. Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Alors s'ayez c'est décidé tu me rattrape.

- Il ne peut en être autrement ,reprit-il doucement. J'ai bien fait de passé, continua t-il après une légère pause.

Elle eut un faible rire avant de poursuivre

- Avec mes états d'âme je vous embête ta famille et toi.

- Non ,déclara Clark aussitôt.

- Désolée j'ai tendance à être assez égoïste, s'exclama t-elle.

- Non !

- Si !

- Non ne dis pas ça tais toi, affirma Clark en posant une main sur sa bouche.

Dawn fut surprise par son geste.

- Si ,affirma Dawn en tentant de retirer sa main.

- Chut je t'ai dit d'arrêter de dire des bêtises. Dawn essaya de s'extirper amusée.

- Kent ,souffla t-elle dans un rire. Elle ajouta alors quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Quoi ? , questionna Clark en levant les sourcils. Dawn lui fit signe de la libéré. Clark hésita. Après un instant il s'exécuta.

- Tu veux me tuer sale ma-…

- Tu en as bien assez dit, reprit-il d'un sourire.

- Non, affirma Dawn d'un rire. La jeune Mills tenta de repousser ses mains qui emprisonnaient ses « faibles » poignées.

- Argh je déteste ça, souffla Dawn un sourire en coin. Tu ne devrais pas avoir…

Le jeune Kent eut un sourire à son tour avant de l'embrasser afin de la faire taire. Dawn se plaint, le repoussant légèrement. Clark la renversa sur le canapé avant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Après un instant sans que la jeune fille ne râle, Clark se recula légèrement perplexe.

- Tu ne dis plus rien ? ,questionna Clark.

Dawn respira profondément avant de reprendre,

- Non je te regarde juste profiter de la situation… subtilement.

Clark eut un sourire avant de poser son front sur le sien. Le jeune Kent la fixa un instant avant de poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Tu es ailleurs ,fit remarqué Dawn.

- Non je suis là ,continua t-il.

- Alors où sont tes pensées ? ,questionna la jeune Mills. Dawn voulu caresser les cheveux du jeune Kent mais les mains de Clark enserraient toujours ses poignées.

Il respira profondément avant de poursuivre,

- J'aimerais rester.

- Alors qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ? ,questionna Dawn en posant ses lèvres sur son front.

- Mes… mes parents disent que je dois te laisser un peu d'espace avec tout ce qui arrive autour de toi. Pour que tu te retrouve un peu avec ta famille.

- Et là c'est ce que tu fais ?

Clark fit non de la tête.

- Je n'y arrive pas.

- C'est parce que tu n'en as pas envie. Moi je te remercie, affirma t-elle. Ce n'est qu'avec toi que je me change les idées et que je pense à autre chose. Tu as cette faculté par moment de me vider la tête ça fait du bien et en ce moment c'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin. C'est pour ça que je refuse de te parler de tout ce qui se passe autour de mon père et de moi. Parce que je ne veux pas qu'on perde ça. C'est une des qualités que je préfère chez toi. Elle fit une légère pause reposant ses lèvres sur son front.

- Et je comprends Clark que tu doives partir je ne te force pas la main. Je sais que tu as des obligations ailleurs.

- Les obligations c'est… c'est… nul ,souffla t-il à court de mot. Dawn eut un rire.

- Oui c'est nul comme la famille.

- Aussi, affirma Clark. Par moment.

Le jeune Kent reposa son regard sur le visage de la jeune Mills avant de poursuivre,

- Si tu veux je reste jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes comme ça…

- J'aurais encore l'impression que tu seras avec moi, compléta Dawn d'un rictus. Laisse tomber je ne vois pas l'intérêt de toute manière lorsque je me réveillerais tu ne seras pas là.

Clark se pinça les lèvres après un court instant il murmura,

- C'est une mauvaise habitude n'est ce pas.

- Quoi ? , questionna Dawn doucement.

- De vouloir tout les soirs dormir ensemble.

Dawn eut un sourire en coin.

- Moi j'aime beaucoup cette habitude.

- Ce soir est ce que tu l'aime aussi ?

Elle eut une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Ce n'est pas grave Clark, ne t'en fais pas demain ça ira mieux.

Clark l'observa longuement avant de reprendre doucement.

- Qu'est ce que tu dirais de…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit alors.

- De quoi ?

- Non laisse tomber c'est stupide.

- Laisse-moi en juger par moi-même ,poursuivit Dawn.

- Et bien de… de venir à la ferme avec moi.

- Ah oui c'est une idée très stupide, affirma Dawn sans scrupule. Clark se redressa, mécontent.

- Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi. Je savais que tu trouverais ça ridicule.

- Oui, déclara Dawn en pinçant ses lèvres.

Clark posa un regard mauvais sur elle, alors que la jeune Mills se rasseyait.

- A quoi est ce que tu t'attendais Kent ? Je dis ce que je pense et puis comment compte tu t'y prendre tu veux me planquer dans le coffre de la voiture jusqu'à ce que tes parent s'endorment. Navrée je suis claustrophobe.

- Dawn je dis ça pour toi ,fit-il l'air fier. Parce que ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure que tu ne peux plus dormir sans moi.

- Ben voyez-vous ça, dit-elle amusée. Arrête de dire des bêtises et passe-moi les popcorns Kent.

Clark les lui tendit avant de soupirer,

- Dawn s'il te plait.

La jeune fille eut un rire.

- Non ce n'est pas bien. Tes parents ont confiance en toi et aussi en moi sinon ils ne nous laisseraient pas passé autant de temps ensemble alors je n'y abuserais pas pour me glisser dans ton lit cette nuit.

- Tu entends comme ce que tu dis sonne faux. Dawn lui envoya un regard entendu.

- Bon okay… ,finit-il par débiter, mais je ne suis pas rassuré.

- Pourquoi ? , questionna Dawn en se tournant vers lui.

- Parce que… je n'en sais rien c'est comme ça. Je n'aime pas te voir triste, fit-il remarqué.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Voyons Kent je ne suis pas triste.

- Si tu l'es… Et tu as le droit de l'être c'est compréhensible.

Dawn se pinça les lèvres. Respirant profondément elle posa son regard sur le sol, son esprit alors ailleurs. Au bout d'une minute de silence le jeune Kent se leva. Dawn le suivit du regard.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? , questionna t-elle déconcertée.

- Et bien je…

Il s'interrompit en s'efforçant de ne pas poser ses yeux sur elle. Dawn le tira par le bras afin qu'il se rasseye.

- Tu n'as même pas de raison valable et tu comptais déjà me laisser, fit-elle d'un ton outré. Tu viens juste d'arrivé.

- Mes idées sont stupides alors…, maugréa t-il dans sa barbe.

- Orgueilleux, déclara Dawn en enroulant un bras autour de son cou. Tu rentreras plus tard.

Le jeune homme baissa légèrement la tête, posant une main sur son bras.

- Tu veux bien mettre le film, entreprit alors de demander Dawn.

Clark marmonna.

- Il n'était pas question d'un film.

- Maintenant il en est, déclara t-elle en posant une jambe sur ses genoux.

- A chaque fois je me fais avoir. Dawn eut un rire. Où est la télécommande ?

- Dans ma chambre, murmura t-elle.

- Oui autant dire sur un autre continent, assura t-il en se levant. Dawn retomba sur le fauteuil amusée.

Elle enfouit sa tête dans le coussin du canapé avant de reprendre,

- Kent ?

- Oui Dawn.

- Tu peux m'appeler Angel tu sais. Ce sont les gens qui comptent beaucoup qui m'appellent comme ça.

Le jeune homme jeta un rapide regard en direction du salon, apercevant que la jeune fille était occupé à étouffer sa voix dans un coussin il reprit son chemin.

- Oui… Angel, répéta t-il de sa chambre.

- Je te remercie encore une fois d'être là malgré ce que tes parents pensent de la situation. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me fait du bien que tu sois prêt de moi.

- Dawn… tu ne serais pas en train de me déclarer ta flamme par hasard, reprit-il amusé.

- Arrête ,continua t-elle d'un ton trainant.

Clark revint dans le salon avant de se réinstaller.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux voir ?

- _Spiderman_. Non… non en fin de compte je veux voir _Autant en Emporte le Vent_.

Clark posa ses yeux sur elle.

- Tu l'as fait exprès ,reprit-il.

- Quoi ? ,questionna Dawn faussement innocente.

- De prendre le film le plus long de la sélection.

Dawn dissimula un sourire avant de reprendre,

- Estime toi heureux j'aurais pu prendre Titanic.

Clark marmonna dans sa barbe. Dawn eut un sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur son menton.

_**A suivre...**_


	34. Il maurait fallu pouvoir dormir sans toi

_Deux Mots, Sept Lettres, Trois Syllabes. __Dis Le & Je Suis à Toi_

_

* * *

_

**Chez les Kent,**

Lorsque Clark rentra chez lui il faisait déjà nuit. Fermant la porte derrière lui il posa ses yeux sur l'horloge. S'apercevant qu'il était 21h, ni trop tard ni trop tôt il ne sut pas si l'heure était bien adéquate ou non. Se rendant dans le salon il vit ses parents devant la télévision. Bien que cette attitude ne leur soit pas commun Clark préféra ne rien dire se rendant à l'étage. Evidemment ils l'attendaient.

- Clark, l'interpella son père.

Le jeune Kent soupira de tous ses poumons avant de redescendre.

- Tu ne comptais pas nous dire que tu étais rentré, reprit-il.

- Désolé j'ai cru que vous aviez entendu la porte.

- Tu l'avais entendu toi ? , questionna Jonathan à l'adresse de sa femme.

- Non, affirma Martha en se redressant.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête désabusée avant de rebrousser chemin.

- Attend, reprit son père. Clark se retourna de nouveau vers lui. Tu le lui as dit ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il le lui a dit ? , reprit Martha.

- Et bien regarde sa tête puis son attitude il a l'air dépité, elle l'a sûrement mal prit.

- Tu crois, renchérit Martha. Le pauvre, le plaint-elle.

Clark grogna.

- Ça va vous avez terminé je peux vous dire ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu vois qu'il le lui a dit puisqu'il s'est effectivement passé quelque chose.

- Argh non papa il ne sait rien passé parce je ne lui ai encore rien dit. Et si tu continue de me harceler à ce sujet à chaque fois que je rentre je vais finir par jamais vouloir le lui dire.

- Trouillard, annonça son père. Clark se renfrogna.

- Mais oui bien sûre fais comme si tu ne connaissais pas Dawn. Si il s'avère qu'elle me réponde: « navré Kent je suis tellement désolé pour toi » c'est Pete qui gagne le pari.

- Vous avez parié ? , s'étonna Martha.

- Oui, assura Clark avec rancœur. Pete et papa !

La mère de Clark eut des yeux ronds.

- Dans ce cas moi aussi je veux parier, déclara Martha. Le jeune Kent crut s'étouffer.

- A une époque maman tu aurais été contre tout ça, affirma Clark aigri.

- Oui à une époque, acheva-t-elle. Jonathan eut un rire. Il y a aussi une époque où j'aurais été contre que mon fils rentre à cette heure-ci à la maison de plus contre nos indications pour passer du temps avec sa petite ami.

Clark se tut, agacé.

- Ta mère marque un point. Qu'Est-ce que vous fassiez ?

Clark respira profondément mal à l'aise._ Qu'Est-ce que sous entendait cette question ?_

- On discutait, puis on a regardé un film d'Hitchcock.

- Et tu n'as pas trouvé un moment pour lui dire que tu l'aime ? , s'étonna Mr Kent.

Clark détourna la tête irrité. Devant l'évidence de la chose il secoua légèrement la tête.

- Je sais je suis nul.

- Tu sais fiston, reprit Jonathan. Bien que Pete en soit certain Dawn ne répondra pas qu'elle est navrée pour toi. C'est impossible.

- Tu crois ça ? Et donc ça devrait justifier le fait que tu l'es parié papa ?

- Oui parce que sur ce coup je suis sûr de gagné. Dawn n'est pas à ce point torturer pour dire ça.

Clark eut un rictus, alors que sa mère le regardait dubitative.

- C'est marrant parce que bizarrement j'avais cru que Dawn et toi aviez dépassé ce stade depuis longtemps, affirma Martha.

- Oui… enfin non. Peut-être ! Comment le savoir avec elle.

- Et bien peut-être qu'en le lui demandant, reprit Martha simplement. Dis le lui comme impulsivement et tu verras comment elle réagit.

Clark eut un faible sourire.

- Bon sang si c'était si simple.

- Mais ça l'est, acheva Martha. Clark secoua légèrement la tête désorienté.

- Non pas pour tout le monde.

- Tu crois à ce point que ce n'est pas réciproque ? , questionna Jonathan.

- Si… enfin peut-être. Je n'en sais rien. Dawn ne s'ouvre pas beaucoup.

- Et qu'est-ce qui pourrait te laisser croire qu'elle t'aime toi aussi ?

Clark soupira baissant légèrement la tête. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie de parler de ça avec ses parents. Toutefois ils avaient toujours été de bon conseil. Le jeune Kent s'avança alors vers eux s'asseyant sur la table basse les faisant face.

- Elle me dit souvent que je lui manque… puis à… à chaque fois qu'on se quitte elle me demande si je penserais à elle. Ce n'est pas grand-chose mais je trouve ça attendrissant. Puis elle fait l'effort de rire à mes blagues même si elles sont nulles. Et… elle me laisse conduire parfois, ajouta-t-il l'air modeste.

- Vraiment ? , questionna Jonathan ahurie.

- Oui, affirma Clark d'un sourire.

La mère de Clark les détailla décontenancé, ne voyant pas réellement l'intérêt de le préciser.

- Quoi Martha ne me regarde pas comme ça quand je te dis que cette petite ne laisse jamais personne conduire.

- Autre chose ? , questionna Martha en toisant son mari.

- Dawn m'a demandé de l'appeler Angel, selon elle, se sont les personnes qui lui sont chères qui l'appelle comme ça.

- Ça c'est bien… c'est même adorable qu'elle te précise pourquoi, reprit Martha.

Clark affirma légèrement de la tête.

- Tu ne trouve pas Jonathan ? , questionna sa femme.

- Hein ? , fit son mari sortant de sa rêverie. Désolé mais je suis resté à l'étape de la voiture.

Martha soupira en signe de découragement tandis que son mari se rasseyait plus convenablement reprenant,

- Raconte moi fiston dis moi quelle merveille as-tu eu la chance de conduire ?

Clark eut un rire reprenant,

- Tu ne me croiras jamais.

- Dis toujours.

- Et bien il y a eut la Jaguar, la Mercury Cougar le modèle de 67 je crois puis la Volkswagen rouge-…

- La Bentley ?

- Euh non la… Cherchant un instant dans sa mémoire le jeune Kent reprit, la Audi R8.

- Tu as conduit la Audi R8 ! , articula Jonathan effaré.

- Ouai, fit Clark d'un large sourire.

- Tu es sûr que c'était la rouge ?

- Impossible que je l'oublie papa. Pete a prit des photos de ce jour là.

- Là c'est sûr cette fille t'a dans la peau fiston bien jouer, assura Jonathan tout sourire.

Martha soupira.

- Ridicule.

- Non loin de là Martha la Audi c'est comme la prunelle de ses yeux pour Dawn. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour qu'elle pouvait te faire Clark.

Le jeune Kent eut de nouveau un rire face à la réaction divergente de ses parents.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, reprit Jonathan en se levant du canapé. La Audi R8 c'est fou ça, maugréa-t-il en s'éloignant vers la cuisine.

Clark posa son regard sur sa mère qui en pleine réflexion fronçait les sourcils.

- Maman ça va ?

- Clark, qu'Est-ce que c'est la Audi R8 ?

Clark eut un sourire s'asseyant à ses côtés.

- Ce n'est pas grave maman je te la montrerai.

**. . .**

Clark couchait depuis peu n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil. Il lui semblait que son esprit en cette nuit de printemps n'était pas conditionné à dormir. Posant son regard sur le réveil il respira profondément en se rendant compte que la nuit allait être encore bien longue. Ses yeux se dirigèrent vers sa fenêtre où la nuit s'étendait sombre à n'en plus comprendre. Sa tête grouillait de questions. Ces interrogations étaient multiples sur sa relation avec la jeune Mills, ainsi que les réflexions de ses parents sur son comportement. Il avait bien le droit d'avoir peur… enfin le mot était assez fort certes mais cependant il avait cette boule au ventre de devoir étalait clairement et simplement ses sentiments envers la jeune fille. Il trouva ça étrangement stupide puisque Dawn était au courant de ce qu'il ressentait pour elle.

Toutefois il ressentait le besoin de lui dire que ses sentiments allaient au delà de ça. Qu'au fond de lui ses sentiments avaient évolués pour elle. Qu'elle était plus qu'une amie et plus qu'une petite amie. Qu'il pouvait se confier à elle comme personne autrefois. Qu'il était sincère et qu'il espérait que ça se voit. De nouveau le mot « peur » lui traversa l'esprit. Cette peur d'aimer et de ne pas l'être en retour. Cette peur qu'un jour il l'aime et qu'elle non… plus comme avant. Cette peur universelle de voir son amour s'épuisait. Rien qu'à y penser il en mourrait. Clark était sûr de lui… il en était certain, il l'aimait… pire il était littéralement amoureux d'elle. Fou parfois à n'en plus comprendre. Il se surprenait parfois à douter de sa santé mentale. Il en rit dans l'épais silence de sa chambre.

_Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ?_ Il rêvait d'elle chaque nuit. Il rougit. Il ne lui dirait pas. Parfois lorsqu'il la quittait, il se surprenait à vouloir vite s'évadait dans ses rêves, au sommeil lourd certes mais où il la rejoindrait. Simple illusion d'un bonheur qu'elle lui offrait. C'était donc alors ça l'Amour. S'aimait à n'en plus s'arrêtait, ne savoir plus pourquoi ni comment tout cela à commencer.

Il soupira. _Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là ? ,_ se répéta-t-il de nouveau. C'était injuste. Oui et pourquoi sous prétexte qu'on trouvait l'amour jeune, on ne pouvait pas profiter comme tout les autres gens normaux de sa moitié. Il y avait des principes, un âge à respecter et à ne pas dépasser mais Clark était pressé. Les gens qui s'aimaient se marier parfois et alors vivaient sous le même toit… dans le même lit. Se désiraient. Partager chaque moment de leur vie ensemble, et c'est-ce qu'il souhaitait. Plus que tout c'est-ce qu'il souhaitait. Le jeune Kent était lucide crier sur tout les toits qu'il était dingue d'elle, et lui raconter en détail ses sentiments en ne lui laissant échappé aucun minuscule petit détail de son admiration parfois obsessionnel pour elle l'effraierait. Et… il y aurait de quoi. Clark avait la manie d'être discret sur ce qu'il songeait et ressentait, pour une fois ça lui servirait. Clark savait que lorsque deux âmes éprouvaient cette même attirance, cette même complémentarité il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter cependant lorsque ça n'allait que dans un sens. Ça faisait mal et c'était douloureux. Très douloureux.

Dans un couple on dit qu'il y en a toujours un qui aime plus que l'autre. C'est déloyal ! Il y avait cette partie de lui qui se débattait et qui espérait que ça ne lui arrive pas, mais cette autre partie néanmoins tenace souhaitait de tout cœur que cette « chance » tombe sur lui, parce qu'alors Dawn ne souffrirait pas. Le meilleur moyen de ne pas souffrir est de ne pas s'attacher à quelqu'un malheureusement c'est notre cœur qui prend cette décision. Parfois il se disait que l'amour ne se mérite pas et que chaque personne tombant amoureuse est sûre d'être malheureuse un jour ou l'autre. Oui parce que bizarrement amour et souffrance sont de pair, un étrange mélange de synonyme antonyme.

Soupirant il quitta le ciel des yeux et se redressant il prit son portable. Clark hésita un moment avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille. Il attendit patiemment avant d'entendre la voix de la jeune fille au bout du fil.

_**. .**_

- Allô.

- Dawn c'est moi, fit l'interlocuteur.

La jeune Mills soupira de soulagement s'asseyant sur le rebord du canapé beige de sa chambre d'hôtel. Posant sa tasse de thé que venait de lui apportait gentiment Adrien, qui n'avait rien trouvé de mieux qu'essayait une nouvelle fois de la dragué, elle se dit alors que bien que cette suite soit à présent son chez soi elle devait prendre l'habitude de plus se vêtir.

- Ah Ed enfin ça fait pratiquement une heure que je t'ai appelé, souffla-t-elle en relâchant ses épaules.

- Oui je sais, excuse moi je n'ai entendu que plus tard tes messages sur le répondeur mais j'étais en train de travailler sur une affaire et je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, affirma le jeune homme. Pourquoi tu as du nouveau ?

- Oui, reprit Dawn. Dis-moi est-ce que tu as la deuxième vidéo près de toi ?

- Euh attend…, fit le détective. La jeune fille entendit des bruits de feuille sur la surface plane de son bureau ainsi que des froissements de papier à travers le téléphone. Oui c'est bon vas-y je t'écoute.

- Met la lecture et arrête-toi à une minute quarante six.

Il s'exécuta après un instant le jeune Lowell affirma alors,

- S'ayez. Qu'Est-ce que tu as remarqué ?

- Regarde attentivement, lorsque la camionnette démarre je remarque qu'avec un gros plan on pourrait peut-être avoir sa plaque d'immatriculation, tu pense que tu pourrais gommer tout les pixels ?

- Bon sang Dawn tu as raison ! Bien sûre qu'on peut y remédier avec le bon matériel c'est possible. Attend deux secondes et on là.

- Bien, fit Dawn en s'emparant d'un stylo et d'une vieille enveloppe trainant près du téléphone.

- Voilà alors c'est «_UQN 518 P__ », énonça_ le jeune détective.

- Une Chevrolet ! , s'exclama-t-elle trop fort.

- Quoi ? , questionna Ed dubitatif.

- C'est bizarre c'est la plaque d'immatriculation d'une Chevrolet alors que cette camionnette n'a rien avoir avec ces modèles. Tu pourrais m'envoyer le grossissement s'il te plait.

- Attend une seconde tu vas trop vite, s'exclama le jeune homme. Comment sais tu que c'est une Chevrolet.

Dawn souffla irrité de devoir expliquer.

- Toutes les voitures ont une empreinte, une marque de fabrique et les Chevrolet, les Lamborghini, les BMW et ainsi de suite ont un code pour chacune de leur voiture qui leur permettre d'être reconnaissable aux yeux des collectionneurs… comme une certaine… une certaine authenticité. Pour ce qui est des Chevrolet c'est trois lettres de l'alphabet trois chiffres puis une autre lettre en prenant connaissance entre autre des trois premières afin que-…

- Oui Dawn je crains avoir comprit, l'interrompit-il. Du moins l'essentiel. Cependant le fait que tu puisses retenir toutes ces « empreintes » comme tu les appelles m'échappe mais ce n'est pas réellement le sujet. Dawn sembla soulager qu'il l'interrompe.

- D'accord. Enfin bon… Elle eut une légère pause avant de reprendre. Merci d'essayer de ne pas me juger, murmura Dawn en se pinçant les lèvres. Ed eut un faible rire avant de reprendre.

- J'envois la photo à Chloé pour qu'elle cherche de son côté, afin qu'on puisse retrouver le véhicule plus rapidement.

- Bien, affirma Dawn. Ma mère à une connaissance à Métropolis, je ne sais pas s'ils sont toujours en contact mais ça peut vite se vérifier. C'est un contrôleur technique de véhicule qui pourrait nous être d'une grande aide. Il a accès à toutes les voitures de la région, du département et si ce n'est plus.

- Très bien. C'est une bonne chose.

Dawn prit une profonde aspiration avant de poursuivre d'un ton pressant qu'elle souhait contenir.

- Et sinon au sujet de Carl Norton ?

- On a une piste.

- « On » ? , répéta Dawn.

- Oui lorsque tu nous as laissé au Talon Chloé m'a aidé et elle a été d'une grande aide.

- Je te l'avais dit, les blondes sont loin d'être bête.

Il eut un sourire.

- Oui je vois ça. Ed eut une légère pause avant de reprendre. Chloé t'expliquera tout à son sujet demain.

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite ? , questionna Dawn de nouveau avec impatience.

- Parce que Chloé tient à éclaircir chaque point que nous avons soulevé avec toi.

- D'accord, affirma Dawn, même si ce n'est pas ma première qualité j'attendrais.

- C'est le meilleur à faire. Tâche quand même de dormir.

- Oui j'essayerai mais maintenant que tu m'as dit que je devais attendre demain matin pour tout savoir ça ne va pas être facile.

- Ne t'en fais pas Dawn, tu peux compter sur nous.

- « Nous » ? , répéta-t-elle volontairement.

- Oui Chloé et moi, on est là pour toi.

Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Oui vous êtes là.

- On se rappelle demain. Bonne nuit.

- Oui bonne nuit Ed, affirma Dawn avant de raccroché.

Reposant le combiné la jeune fille s'étira écrasant un bâillement. Se retournant vers sa chambre, elle s'y dirigea passant une main dans ses cheveux. Prenant sa tasse au passage elle la porta à ses lèvres avant de s'asseoir sur son lit. Le téléphone se remit alors à sonner, Dawn revint vers l'appareil, décrochant rapidement elle déclara.

- Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose ?

- J'aurais bien aimé mais depuis tout à l'heure ta ligne sonne occuper. Alors j'espère que non maintenant c'est à moi de te parler.

- Oh l'homme de ma vie, dit-elle d'une voix emprunt de contentement. A ses mots Clark sentit son cœur tambouriné à sa poitrine. Entendre sa voix lui faisait du bien.

- Ça fait un quart d'heure que j'essaye de te joindre.

- Menteur, reprit Dawn amusée.

- Oui bon peut-être pas un quart d'heure mais une bonne dizaine de minute. Avec qui étais tu ?

- Euh… avec Will, cracha la jeune Mills en se mordant la lèvre, honteuse.

- Billy t'appelle à cette heure-ci quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non c'est juste le décalage horaire.

- Dawn, il habite aux Etats Unis. Le décalage est le même quasiment partout.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter incohérente. De toute façon tout va pour le mieux, il me donnait juste des nouvelles. D'ailleurs il te passe le bonjour, abrégea Dawn en se raclant la gorge.

- J'en doute, souffla-t-il.

Dawn eut une moue avant de reprendre.

- Et toi pourquoi appelle tu à cette heure ci ?

- J'avais juste envie d'entendre ta voix. Ça ne te gêne pas j'espère, que je t'appelle aussi tard ?

- Non je veux dire… non aucun souci Kent. Toi tu peux appeler à l'heure que tu veux.

- Tu fais quoi ? , questionna Clark se réinstallant.

- Cependant j'espère que tu ne m'appelle pas pour savoir ce que je fais.

- Dis-moi ce que tu fais ? , réédita-t-il. Dawn eut une moue désabusé.

- J'allais boire une tisane et j'étais en train de me préparer pour aller dormir.

- Tu veux que je te rappelle dans cinq minutes ?

- Non Clark dans cinq minutes je serais dans mon lit.

- Oui évidemment, reprit-il doucement. Dawn respira profondément s'asseyant sur le rebord du sofa.

- C'est bizarre normalement c'est plutôt moi qui est tendance à te harceler avec mes différents états d'âme la nuit pas l'inverse. Pourquoi as tu appelé tu te sens seul ? Clark eut un sourire avant de répondre.

- Un peu j'aimerai être avec toi.

- On vient à peine de se quitter Kent, déclara Dawn amusée.

- Je sais, reprit-il simplement.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose en particulier ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression du contraire.

Clark respira profondément avant de déclarer,

- Et bien pour tout te dire je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Dawn eut un faible rire, demandant d'un ton austère.

- Il est minuit et demi tu es sûr d'avoir bien essayé Kent ?

- Oui, reprit-il d'un ton déterminé. Mais je pense à toi.

- Raconte-moi, assura Dawn. Si je t'empêche de dormir j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi.

- Je repensais à notre premier rendez vous.

- Lequel ? , questionna Dawn en se laissant tomber sur le canapé. Le vrai ou le faux ?

- Le vrai qui se trouve d'ailleurs avant le faux. Dawn se retint de sourire.

- Tu as raison. Le pic nique ?

- Oui.

- Etrangement moi ce qui me revient de se rendez vous est qu'il n'en était pas vraiment un. Puis que Lana s'est pointé au meilleur moment.

Clark eut un sourire.

- Moi ce dont je me souviens c'est que c'était notre première réelle discussion. Je me rappel que ce moment m'avait marqué parce que c'était la première fois que quelqu'un me disait que ma présence l'apaisait. Tu l'avais dit d'une telle manière que ça m'avait parut unique. Comme si c'était quelque chose qui te tenait à cœur et qui te dépassait. Je l'ai alors prit comme un compliment, je ne te connaissais pas et pourtant j'avais cette envie au fond de moi de tout savoir sur toi.

Entendant à peine la jeune fille au bout du fil Clark se sentit légèrement ridicule.

- Tu dois me prendre pour un fou ?

- Non, continue s'il te plait, réclama la jeune Mills en fermant les yeux.

Clark eut un faible sourire, avant de reprendre.

- L'attention que tu avais porté à confectionné tout ça m'avait remué et je me rappelle encore de tes beaux yeux verts posaient sur moi à chaque fois que j'ouvrais la bouche à soupçonner que chaque parole que je prononçais te captivé j'avais du mal à le croire.

Dawn eut un faible rire, en se remémorant ce moment.

- A croire que oui. Ton sourire me déstabilisé, pire que ça je crois qu'il m'ébranlait.

- Je me souviens comme mon cœur battait fort, c'était presque invraisemblable mais j'adorais ça, poursuivit-il. Puis tu m'avais regardé droit dans les yeux avec ton air mutin en me disant de ne jamais laisser personne être une priorité dans ta vie quand pour elle tu n'étais qu'une option.

- Oui, fit Dawn ironique, mon optimisme naturel ressurgissait je me rappelle.

- Je dois t'avouer que ton manque de confiance en les Hommes avait de quoi me faire poser des réelles questions. Mais pourtant c'était la première fois que j'aimais à ce point écouté quelqu'un parler. Ton point de vu sur ce qui t'entourait était particulier. Et c'était la première fois que j'aimais à ce point te regarder. Je ne me lasse pas de te trouver magnifique…

- A tes yeux j'ai envie de l'être.

Clark eut un faible sourire satisfait.

- Tu vois ces moments me manquent, ajouta t-il, ou seulement être toi et moi ça nous suffisaient et on n'était pas obliger de se le dire pour le savoir. On était bien ensemble et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Je crois encore que c'est l'un des plus beaux moments que j'ai passé près de toi. C'était sincère et spontané. A cette époque tout me semblait si simple. J'aurai voulu que ça dure toujours, il y a quelques mois de cela tu étais juste une fille parmi tant d'autre, avec qui je discutais…

- Pourquoi maintenant c'est si compliqué que ça ?, questionna Dawn curieusement.

- Oui maintenant tu es beaucoup plus qu'une jolie fille.

- Alors qui est-ce que je suis ? , demanda la jeune Mills d'un sourire.

- Et bien aujourd'hui tu es… tu es Dawn Mills… la fille… la fille en qui…

- Oui ? , questionna Dawn.

- Tu es Angel, finit-il par souligner. Tu es ma Dawn.

La jeune fille se rappela de ce qu'elle lui avait dit un des soirs de la semaine à propos de ce surnom qu'on lu avait donné petite très tôt déjà et comprit où il voulait en venir.

- Oui, affirma Dawn en se redressant. Elle eut une légère pause avant de faire remarqué.

- Mais tu allais dire autre chose n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas important.

Dawn eut un rire.

- D'accord, c'est toi qui vois.

Il eut une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Dawn je pensais à un truc.

- Quoi ?

- D'abord… redis-moi pourquoi tu n'es pas près de moi ?

- Kent ne me demande pas ça, affirma-t-elle aussitôt.

- Trop tard ! Je veux te voir.

- Oh je savais bien que c'était une mauvaise idée de prendre ce coup de fil.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que.. Parce que… ah tu m'énerve… je raccroche !

- Non ! Il attendit quelques secondes avant de reprendre. Ne fais pas ça !

Dawn soupira. Clark respira profondément avant de déclarait,

- Dawn je… je voulais juste… te voir… encore quelques heures.

- Quelques heures ? Clark non !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout à l'heure tu me l'as demandé et je t'ai déjà dit non. Ce n'est pas bien. Tu dois dormir à la ferme et moi à l'hôtel ça c'est bien.

- C'est nul, souffla Clark.

- Kent, le réprimanda Dawn.

Clark se maintint dans le silence vexé. Dawn respira profondément posant une main sur sa nuque elle se leva du sofa poursuivant,

- Kent. Tu… tu sais comme j'aime être avec toi, et si tu étais resté à l'hôtel je ne suis même pas sûr que ça aurait été différent mais parfois tu exagère…

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas, Dawn s'impatienta.

- Clark !

- J'aimerais que tu m'explique pourquoi est-ce que c'est si dur d'être loin de toi plus de deux minutes.

- C'est toi qui rends les choses difficiles. Pense que tu ne veux pas dormir à l'hôtel et tu n'auras pas envie de dormir à l'hôtel.

- Dawn, maugréa Clark non convaincu.

- Clark ne me met pas la pression alors que je vais dormir. J'aimerais autant que toi… mais non… alors cette nuit fait toi une raison…

- Et demain ?

- Fais-toi une raison ! , répéta Dawn plus durement.

Clark respira profondément, agacé.

- Ne m'en veux pas, murmura Dawn doucement.

- Je te laisse tranquille.

- Ne m'en veux pas, répéta Dawn. Clark souffla un mot d'approbation dans sa barbe avant que Dawn ne sourit faiblement affirmant alors,

- Sache… que tu n'as pas à me laisser tranquille parce que tu ne m'embête jamais. Je veux que tu sache que tu es une priorité dans ma vie.

Clark eut un faible sourire à son tour.

- Je suis content de savoir que j'ai dépassé le stade de l'option. Dawn eut un sourire.

- Tu penseras à moi ? , questionna-t-elle.

- Je ne fais que ça.

- Ta voix me manque déjà Kent… c'est embêtant. Clark eut un faible rire.

- A demain Angel.

- Oui Kent.

_**. . .**_

_**Le lendemain**_**, Torche**

Dawn ferma la porte à l'aide de son pied avant de reprendre se dirigeant vers le bureau.

- Voilà Sullivan voici ton café noir et mon frappucino je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour boire tout ce liquide de café d'aussi bon matin mais c'est inquiétant fais gaffe à ta tension.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, elle se porte très bien, déclara la jeune chroniqueuse. Assied toi.

- Oui, affirma Dawn en s'exécutant. J'ai eut Lowell au téléphone hier et il m'a dit que la piste Carl Norton avançait bien.

- Toi tu rentre toute suite dans le sujet.

Dawn soupira,

- Oui c'est vrai mais excuse moi Ed m'a jeté l'info puis m'a fait languir toute la nuit maintenant je suis sous pression.

Chloé eut un faible sourire.

- Oui je comprends. Le travail pour retrouver ce Carl Norton a pris tout notre temps. Il s'est connecté puis on a fait que suivre sa trace.

- « On » ? , questionna Dawn en levant un sourcil.

- Oui Ed et moi. La jeune Mills affirma de la tête marmonnant un « bien sûr » tandis que Chloé reprenait.

- On a beaucoup bossé, ce qui est sûr c'est que ce Carl Norton n'est pas un collégien dans la classe de Wallace comme on pouvait le pensé. Il a des techniques d'informatiques insondables des pare-feux qui brouillent tout les réseaux, il ne veut vraiment pas qu'on le retrouve.

- Alors pourquoi avoir mit cette vidéo sur le net ? , soupira Dawn.

- Je n'en sais rien mais c'est étrange. Enfin bon ce qui importe c'est qu'on sait où il se trouve.

- Vraiment ? , s'étonna Dawn. Devant son discours pessimiste elle s'était déjà mit en tête que cette éventualité soit impossible.

- Comment ?

- Je ne serais pas comment te l'expliquer, mais ça à durer et on y est arrivé.

- « On », répéta Dawn.

- Oui Ed et moi !

- Je sais, affirma Dawn d'un rapide sourire. J'ai juste du mal à m'y faire à se « on » je vous ais laissé hier ensemble et vous voilà en train de me dire des « on » et des « nous » à tout bout de champ comme si vous étiez une équipe.

- Oui Dawn avec toi on l'est, acheva Chloé agacé.

Dawn leva des yeux curieux vers elle. Une « équipe » ce mot sonnait bizarrement à ses oreilles. Il était doux mais imprudent. Une équipe se faisait confiance, était loyale les uns envers les autres. Une équipe était solide et indivisible, elle aurait souhaité que Clark en fasse parti. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui ce n'était que ça faute s'il n'en était pas un membre.

- Et comment il s'appelle ? , questionna alors Dawn en sortant de ses pensées. Je veux dire son vrai nom.

- On le sera bien assez tôt. Maintenant qu'on à son adresse IP, trouvé son adresse tout court sera facile croit moi. On y va vendredi.

Dawn acquiesça silencieusement de la tête. Se replongeant dans ses pensés Chloé déclara alors la sortant de sa torpeur.

- D'ailleurs Ed m'a envoyé la photo de la plaque d'immatriculation que tu as trouvé. Dawn comment as-tu réussi à capter cette image à la seconde près c'est incroyable j'ai beau avoir décortiqué cette vidéo…

Elle s'interrompit et Dawn expira de tout ses poumons.

- J'ai regardé cette vidéo il me semble des… des centaines de fois, déclara Dawn. Je veux savoir ce qui est arrivé à mon père.

Chloé affirma de la tête avant de se lever de son bureau se dirigeant vers son imprimante.

- En tout cas grâce à toi, on va pouvoir beaucoup avancer avec cette plaque d'immatriculation. Heureusement que tu as une vue sur développé.

Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Ed m'a dit que tu pensais que c'était la plaque d'une Chevrolet c'est ça ? Dawn affirma de la tête avant de reprendre,

- Exact, et bien que tu semble réjouis par ce nouvel élément dans l'avancé de cette enquête je crains qu'il ne soit pas d'une grande utilité. Ça prouve juste que peut-être que la camionnette a été voler et que pour ne pas que la police soupçonne quoi que ce soit et ne s'en mêle, ils ont décidés de changer la plaque d'immatriculation de cette camionnette avec celle d'une Chevrolet.

Chloé revint vers son bureau tendant la feuille imprimé de la plaque d'immatriculation à la jeune Mills. Dawn la regarda un instant tandis que la jeune Sullivan reprenait.

- Non au contraire Dawn ça change tout. Cette plaque d'immatriculation qui est celle en faite d'une Chevrolet ne devrait pas avoir sa place sur cette camionnette puisqu'elle ne devrait pas être volée. Rappel toi Dawn lorsque nous sommes allées à Métropolis les garçons que tu as interrogés ont formellement dis qu'il s'agissait de corps armée du SWAT ou de la CIA.

- Oui et pourquoi le SWAT aurait-elle peur de se faire prendre par la police ! , réfléchit Dawn à voix haute.

- Parce que ces types sois disant sortit du SWAT ne sont pas de la police, termina alors Chloé. Et encore moins la police de la police. Et si comme je le pense ce sont des imposteurs-…

- Alors peut-être que cette plaque d'immatriculation que nous détenons appartiens certainement à l'un d'entre d'eux qui possède cette Chevrolet en sa possession, acheva Dawn comme une évidence.

- Oui exactement, affirma Chloé d'un rapide sourire. Mais il faudrait encore que ces imposteurs soient assez imprudent pour échangé la plaque d'immatriculation de cette camionnette avec celui d'un de ses sois disant agents du SWAT sur sa propre Chevrolet personnelle. Ça me parait un peu gros.

Dawn posa la feuille sur le bureau se levant rapidement.

- Et si ils n'avaient pas eut le temps !

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire ? , questionna Chloé.

- Oui s'ils avaient oublié de changer la plaque d'immatriculation à l'avance pour troubler les pistes en cas extrême et que l'un d'entre eux… celui qui devait sûrement s'occuper de cette tâche ne s'est rappelé qu'au dernier moment qu'il devait changer la plaque d'immatriculation. Si il avait eu plus de temps il l'aurait fait avec une plaque de camionnette et non avec celle d'une Chevrolet parce qu'avec étude de cas on se rend bien compte que c'est quasiment impossible qu'une camionnette porte une telle plaque d'immatriculation.

- Bon oui enfin-…

- Faut le savoir je sais, l'interrompit Dawn en se tournant vers elle. Posant ses mains sur le bureau elle ajouta alors d'un sourire satisfait. Oui mais par chance moi je sais. Cette plaque n'est pas destiné aux camionnettes de ce genre et tu dois sûrement avoir raison cette Chevrolet doit appartenir à l'un de ses imposteurs qui à mal fait son travail.

Chloé eut une légère pause réfléchissant aux dernières paroles de la jeune fille afin de bien les comprendre avant de reprendre,

- Oui mais imaginons… imaginons que tu dises vrai. Que cette voiture appartienne bien à l'un des imposteurs qui chargé de brouiller les pistes en cas de problème, s'y est prit trop tard et donc est changé sa plaque avec sa propre Chevrolet. Sur ce, Ed, toi et moi on décide de rechercher la plaque puis la Chevrolet puis enfin on arrive au type. Que ferons-nous ? A-t-on vraiment la preuve qu'il soit impliqué dans toute cette mascarade. Qui te dis que cet homme ne s'est tout simplement pas fait dérobé sa Chevrolet, et qu'alors ils aient échangé les plaques.

- Mais si ils devaient volés une voiture pourquoi alors avoir choisit une Chevrolet, qui n'est pas du tout discrète, ni facile à dérober et difficile à démarrer sans les clés.

- Peut-être par manque de temps tu l'as dit toi-même. Peut-être qu'aux environs c'était la voiture qui s'approchait le plus de l'apparence d'une camionnette. Puis ils ne sont pas sensé savoir que chaque camionnettes, Jepp ou Chevrolet ont des plaques d'immatriculation complètement divergentes.

- Oui, reprit Dawn d'un rapide sourire espiègle. Mais moi je le sais, répéta-t-elle de nouveau. Et lorsque comme tu le dis nous retrouverons la Chevrolet de cette individu complice ou victime ça aussi je le serais, affirma Dawn en lui désignant ses mains.

**. . .**

**Smallville High School**

Dawn assise au fond de la salle regardait tranquillement par la fenêtre. Des élèves libres de tout cour étaient sur le point d'aller déjeuner alors qu'elle devait encore assister à son dernier cour de la matinée. Son cour de littérature ne lui donnait vraiment pas envie. Elle se sentait fatigué… son ventre gargouilla. Et affamé. Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains baillant longuement.

- Fatiguée ? , questionna Clark en s'asseyant près d'elle. Dawn se tourna vers lui. Au moins une bonne chose à l'horizon c'était un de ses rares cour qu'elle partageait avec le jeune Kent. Oui parce qu'à pars les mathématiques, la biologie et la littérature Dawn et Clark n'avait aucun cour en commun. Ce qui ne fut pas au goût du père de la jeune Mills lors de leur arriver à Smallville. Mais à l'époque Dawn ne risquait pas de chambouler ses études et ses envies pour un maître chanteur trop ambitieux et trop fourbe pour se débrouiller tout seul.

- Oui un peu.

- Tu as mauvaise mine, en rajouta-t-il. Dawn le vrilla du regard.

- Merci Clark tu es un rayon de soleil, souffla-t-elle entre les dents. Clark posa une main tendre sur ses cheveux comme pour se faire pardonner. Elle eut une légère pause hésitant un instant avant de préciser en s'efforçant de ne pas le regarder,

- J'ai du mal à dormir ces derniers temps.

- J'ai le même problème, ajouta t-il lentement.

Ils échangèrent un regard durant quelques secondes avant que Clark s'éclaircisse la voix, déclarant,

- Tu sais Dawn si toi et moi ont dormaient ens-…

- N'y pense même pas, acheva Dawn en le vrillant du regard. Clark eut un faible sourire avant de reprendre,

- Je ne voudrais pas que tu pense que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

- Bien au contraire… Elle baissa la tête marmonnant. Si encore elles les étaient.

- J'ai donc pensé à quelque chose ? , affirma-t-il aussitôt.

- Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ? , reprit Dawn en se redressant. Clark crut voir dans ses yeux vert brillait une certaine malice. Il reprit alors,

- Et bien vu que samedi… euh… mes parents ne sont pas… comment dire ? Ils sont à Métropolis alors je me suis dit que si tu veux tu pourrais peut-être… venir à la ferme… si tu veux bien sûre, répéta t-il.

Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Et… il n'y aurait… que nous deux ?

- Oui. C'est une mauvaise idée ? , questionna Clark en l'observant. Dis le moi si tu trouve que c'est une mauvaise idée, continua t-il en détournant les yeux. Oui je suis sûre que tu trouve ça stupide.

- Non, assura alors Dawn. Pas du tout. Je suis juste… euh surprise c'est tout.

Clark avala sa salive avant de relever les yeux vers elle,

- Je me disais que ça serait cool de se voir un peu plus souvent en dehors des heures de cours.

- D'où l'idée de dormir chez toi ?

- C'est ça… euh non je veux dire c'est… c'est juste une idée après tu en fais ce que tu veux. Enfaite je… j'y avais pensé mais tu n'es pas obliger… tu n'es pas obliger, répéta-t-il.

Dawn eut un sourire face à son malaise.

- Je vais y réfléchir, ajouta t-elle alors. Clark respira profondément en reposant son regard sur sa table. Une demi-seconde s'écoula avant que Dawn ne se retourne de nouveau vers lui.

- Voilà c'est tout réfléchis… je suis d'accord mon amour… euh Clark, se rattrapa t-elle de nouveau.

- Vraiment ? , questionna Clark en se redressant.

Dawn affirma de la tête. Clark ne put s'empêcher de sourire détournant les yeux. Il reposa son regard sur la jeune Mills l'embrassant sur la tempe.

- Clark tu sais comme je déteste les démonstrations en public !

Clark esquissa un sourire avant de se détourner de nouveau de la jeune Mills.

Dawn posa à son tour son regard sur lui poursuivant alors,

- Kent.

- Oui.

- Ton père m'a dit de venir demain soir à la ferme tu sais de quoi il s'agit ?, questionna t-elle d'une voix faussement détaché.

Clark eut un faible rire.

- Tu ne me feras pas lâcher le morceau, j'ai promis à mon père de ne rien te dire.

- Donc tu sais pourquoi, fit remarquer la jeune Mills. Clark eut un rictus.

- N'essaye même pas Dawn. La jeune fille afficha une moue boudeuse.

- S'il te plait. Tu peux me le dire à moi.

- Non.

- Alors rien qu'un indice. Je te promets de ne rien dire à ton père tu as ma promesse. Je ferais celle qui ne s'y attendait pas, affirma t-elle.

Clark se retourna vers elle. Dawn leva des yeux rempli d'innocence vers lui.

Il rechigna. Dawn eut un sourire sentant la victoire toute proche.

- Tu vas tout me dire ?

- Non, s'exclama t-il.

Son affirmation remplie de certitude eut pour effet de la refroidir.

- C'est une surprise.

- Je déteste ça les surprises ! , murmura t-elle en se renfrognant.

- Je suis au courant, mon père l'est moins.

Dawn soupira longuement en s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Clark la fixa un instant amusé.

- Pardonne-moi Angel.

- Et laisse tomber je ne veux même pas de tes excuses, j'ai comprit avec qui j'avais affaire.

Le jeune homme eut un faible rire.

- Ne le prend pas mal, mon père me tuerait si il savait qu'on en avait ne serait ce même parler.

- Mouais, murmura Dawn en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine. Pas plus que moi.

**. . .**

**Torche**

Des frappes se firent entendre au bureau de la Torche. Face au silence, la porte se poussa laissant apercevoir le jeune Luthor.

- Chloé. Tu es là ?

N'apercevant personne à l'horizon le jeune homme soupira. Il avait besoin de parler à Chloé davantage à Dawn. Si il voulait que l'affaire concernant Mr Mills avance, ils devaient se parler cependant le contact était plus ou moins rompu depuis leur escapade à Métropolis. Dawn n'avait pas appréciait son comportement et la manière dont il souhaitait faire porter le chapeau à ses deux jeunes gens. Pourtant Dawn devait y croire. Il n'y avait pas de preuve qui confirmait le contraire. Elle devait croire que ces hommes y étaient pour quelque chose. Tout aller dans ce sens, alors pourquoi était-elle aussi sûr de leur innocence. Ils auraient très bien pu lui mentir, ils avaient des antécédents et Dawn n'avait pas de preuve à pars son propre jugement pour douter de leur culpabilité. Cependant pire que ça elle ne semblait pas douter une seule seconde de leur innocence.

Qu'Est-ce qui la faisait à ce point croire qu'ils n'y étaient pour rien ? Est-ce que tout cela avait un rapport avec son pouvoir ? Son père n'avait jamais voulu en dire davantage, il gardait tout ça pour lui. Mais Lex n'était pas dupe, il savait que son père ne choisissait pas les gens au hasard. En plus d'être obsessionnellement belle, Dawn cachait quelque chose. Quelque chose qui alors lui permettait d'être certaine que Nils et Juan n'étaient pour rien dans cet accident qui n'en était pas un. Qu'Est-ce que ça pouvait être ? Durant l'intervention il ne l'avait pas quitté un instant des yeux, ce n'était donc pas quelque chose qui pouvait se voir. C'était donc cérébral ! Ça ne l'étonné pas. Le personnage en lui-même était réfléchit. _Télépathie ?_ , se questionna t-il. _Non_, se dit-il. Elle serait depuis le début les intentions de son père, de lui-même… Ce n'était pas ça. Son père avait un jour laissé échappé quelque chose. « Les gants sont le remède » avait-il dit. Il s'en était donc accommoder, mais si ce n'était pas quelque chose de physique à quoi pouvaient-ils bien servir ? Il se rappelait encore de cette conversation et de cette phrase qu'il avait alors à peine murmurait ; le mot « remède » lui avait déplu. Il était trop fort, trop brutal. Alors qu'elle était la douceur incarnée. Un remède onl'associe à une grippe, à un virus, à quelque chose de moche et déplaisant qu'on veut exterminer. Dawn, elle, semblait être la déesse de la guérison. Remède et Dawn n'allait pas de pair. Parce qu'on ne souhait pas rejeter Dawn. Sauf si le seul remède s'était « elle ».

Il se demanda alors si Chloé était au courant de son pouvoir, il en doutait. Cependant lorsqu'ils étaient à Métropolis la jeune Sullivan semblait vouloir absolument connaitre le jugement de la jeune Mills et une fois fait elle semblait aussi sûre d'elle que l'était Dawn. Son pouvoir était-il alors son charisme. Il avait déjà vu des cas d'hyper émotivité. Cette faculté de répandre ses états d'âme contagieusement faisant ressentir à son interlocuteur les mêmes sentiments qu'elle portait pour eux ou pour d'autres. Leur donnant alors sa propre vision de la vie et des choses sans même qu'ils en soient conscient. Dans l'histoire nombreux dictateurs avait amassé les foules avec le charisme qui persuadait de se liguer à leurs causes. C'était vrai que parfois lorsqu'elle était juste là et qu'elle souriait ça vous donner envie de le faire aussi. De sans le comprendre ressentir cette joie qui la bouleverse pour je ne sais quoi… ou plus particulièrement pour je ne sais qui.

Bien qu'il savait cette option là peu faisable, bizarrement il semblait se raccrocher à cette idée parce qu'alors si Dawn était hyper émotif cela signifierait que les sentiments qu'il développait pour elle était peut-être le reflet de ceux de la jeune fille ou alors peut-être étaient-ils réciproque. Si Dawn était amoureuse de lui ! Non ce serait trop beau. Il garda dans un coin de sa tête la possibilité que ce soit peut-être effectivement son pouvoir. Et qu'alors elle puisse alors facilement manipuler à sa guise les sentiments et le comportement des autres. Il espérait secrètement.

Adossé au bureau de la jeune Sullivan qu'il attendait le jeune Luthor posa sa main sur une feuille volante. Curieux, il jeta un rapide regard vers la porte avant de poser ses yeux sur la feuille. Une large photo laissé apparaitre les lettres et les chiffres: «_UQN 518 P__ ». _Le jeune homme douta un instant. D'où venez cette plaque d'immatriculation ? Et cette photo semblait sortir d'une… d'une espèce de vidéo. Elle n'avait pas été prise normalement mais numériquement comme avec une caméra de surveillance. Jetant de nouveau un rapide coup d'œil vers la porte, Lex s'assied derrière le bureau. Par chance l'ordinateur était en veille, comme à son habitude Chloé avait trop tendance à faire confiance aux gens. Lex parcouru les documents récents, puis regardant de nouveau la photo où la date de l'enregistrement de la vidéo été inscrite il cliqua sur un lien qui ouvrit une fenêtre sur l'écran. La vidéo de l'accident se déroula sous ses yeux, l'expression de Lex n'en devenait que plus intriguant, si ce n'est terrifiant. Une crainte mêlée de colère se dessinait sur ses traits. Lorsque la maison explosa ses yeux se fixèrent insondable. Sa lèvre trembla et il se retenu d'exploser. Cet énervement aurait très bien pu se justifier par la stupidité des uns à diffuser ce genre de vidéo sur le net cependant sa colère allait au-delà de ça. Ça colère se dirigeait vers ses hommes qui s'étaient enfui de la maison avant quelle n'explose et qui s'était stupidement fait remarqué. Puis de cette photo qui lui semblait maintenant détestable.

Lex se leva aussitôt d'un mouvement décidé, fouillant dans sa poche il maugréa entre les dents.

- Tu parle de professionnel.

Dégainant son portable Lex prit la photo sur le bureau de la jeune Sullivan avant de se diriger vers la sortit de la Torche. Il devait absolument y remédier.

- John passe le moi… on a un problème, reprit-il en claquant la porte derrière lui.

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

Dawn tentait de dormir depuis une heure déjà sans y arriver. Les heures défilaient sur le réveil qui annonçait chaque minute de la nuit qui s'écouler avec une impression de roulement de tambour. Dawn soupira en se retournant pour la énième fois dans son lit. Elle posa son regard sur le plafond respirant profondément. Dawn ferma de nouveau les yeux tentant de nouveau de s'endormir. Elle resongea à la journée achevée en pensant que ça l'aiderait sûrement à se reposer. Involontairement son cœur s'accéléra.

- Argh ce n'est pas possible j'y arriverais jamais, murmura-t-elle à elle-même. Elle se força à ne pas faire la même erreur que Clark la nuit derrière. Ça ne servirait à rien de l'appeler ça ne ferait que l'embêter. De plus à l'heure actuelle son portable était sûrement éteint, se dit-elle, tout comme le sien.

Après quelques secondes un bruit sourd l'interpella, Dawn bondit aussitôt sur ses genoux près à répliquer.

- Qui est là ? Le silence lui répondit. Tillie si s'est toi ce n'est pas drôle il est déjà tard.

Quelqu'un alluma la lumière. La jeune Mills sursauta.

- Dawn.

La jeune fille posa sa main sur son cœur quand elle reconnu le jeune Kent.

- Oh mon Dieu Clark j'ai cru mourir.

- Désolé, affirma-t-il néanmoins amusé.

Dawn le toisa du regard, elle posa une main sur sa nuque tandis qu'il poursuivait,

- J'ai voulu te prévenir de mon arrivé mais ton portable était fermé, l'accueil ne l'a pas fait puisque je suis monté en super vitesse.

Dawn affirma de la tête tentant d'apaiser son rythme cardiaque. Elle respira profondément avant de reposer ses yeux sur lui. Clark était aussi en pyjama, ses cheveux désordonnés lui donnait un air nonchalant, et ses beaux yeux bleus qui ressortaient grâce à son bas à carreaux couleur océan, la scrutait enjoué. Bien qu'il ne soit pas plus élégant qu'on pouvait l'être lorsqu'on s'apprêtait à aller dormir, Dawn le trouva séduisant.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ici ? , questionna-t-elle doucement.

Clark grimaça légèrement.

- Euh… J'étais chez moi, n'arrivant pas à fermer l'œil et comme en cour aujourd'hui tu m'as dit que toi non plus alors…

- Alors tu t'es dis et pourquoi ne ferais je pas une petite frayeur à ma Dawn préférée.

Le jeune Kent affirma de la tête, elle eut un sourire avant de lui faire signe d'approcher. Clark s'exécuta satisfait.

- Toi aussi tu n'arrive toujours pas à dormir ? , reprit Dawn lui faisant de la place. C'est maladif.

- Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, ajouta-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'oreiller. Ça dure depuis quelques temps déjà. Dawn rabattit les couvertures sur lui avant que son regard ne se fixe.

- Oui depuis… depuis l'accident.

Elle garda le silence suite à cela et devant son air mélancolique Clark eut sérieusement envie de la prendre dans ses bras. La sortant de ses pensées il se contenta de lui remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille. Ses beaux cheveux dorés lui réclamait d'y touché. La jeune fille tendit le bras vers lui, Clark suivit son mouvement des yeux. Elle éteint la lumière laissant planer au dessus de lui son parfum délicat. Dawn eut une légère pause l'observant silencieusement avant de reprendre.

- Et qu'aurais tu fais si je dormais profondément ?

- Si c'est ta question je ne t'aurais pas réveillé.

- Ça ne l'était pas, poursuivit-elle s'installant à son tour.

- Et bien je serais tout simplement rester avec toi. Je ne t'aurais pas déranger. Tu ne te serais même pas aperçu de ma présence.

- Avec tout se raffut bien sûre que si ! , affirma-t-elle moqueuse.

- J'oublie parfois que tu as le sommeil léger, reprit-il d'un sourire en coin.

Dawn baissa légèrement les yeux. A vrai dire bien qu'elle le cachait aisément elle aussi était assez contente qu'il soit là. Dormir près de lui comme lors de son retour à l'hôpital après l'accident de son père était les seules fois où elle avait réellement réussi à retrouver le sommeil. Ses bras étaient magiques. Elle poursuivit alors doucement.

- Bien sûre tes parents ne savent pas que tu es là ?

- Non.

- Kent ! ,le réprimanda-t-elle malgré tout. Le jeune Kent soupira irrité.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu voulais que je leur dise: Désolé Papa et Maman je n'arrive pas à dormir alors je vais à l'hôtel rejoindre Dawn ne m'accompagnaient pas je connais le chemin.

Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de poursuivre.

- Et demain quand je me réveillerais tu ne seras plus là n'est-ce pas ?

- Il en est fort probable, déclara Clark en hochant la tête.

Dawn affirma de la tête avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Clark lui trouva un air innocent, qu'elle ne revêtait que trop bien.

- Tu compte rester longtemps ? , questionna Dawn doucement.

- Tu veux déjà que je m'en aille ?

- Non ! , précipita t-elle. Je veux juste poser les règles de cette cohabitation impromptu comme ça je serais à quoi m'attendre… sans plus.

Clark la regarda silencieusement. Ses yeux verts étaient dubitatif à souhait. Cependant il ne trouva pas l'idée de lui révéler à quelle heure il comptait s'éclipser judicieuse. Elle surveillerait l'heure, afin qu'il n'est pas de problème. Déjà qu'il aurait du mal à s'en allait sans la réveillé. Dawn avait le sommeil si léger qu'elle était capable alors qu'elle dormait d'entendre une conversation dans une autre pièce. Elle fit une pause avant de poursuivre.

- Alors… dis-moi juste l'heure…

- Je ne te le dirais pas, affirma Clark.

- Pourquoi ? , rouspéta la jeune Mills mécontente.

- Et bien sinon tu ne dormiras pas, fit remarqué Clark.

- C'est ridicule, affirma-t-elle en se mordant timidement la lèvre.

- Les filles sont ridicules.

- Hé ! , riposta Dawn.

Clark eut un large sourire.

- Je resterais le plus longtemps possible…, annonça-t-il. Si je te dis ça, est-ce que ça te convient comme réponse ?

Dawn affirma silencieusement de la tête. Il posa longuement son regard sur elle bizarrement joyeux. Cette image de lui et d'elle dormant dans le même lit lui trottait dans la tête depuis un petit moment déjà. Il se força à retirer cette pensée de son esprit. _Ingrat_, se nomma-t-il. Néanmoins il ne pouvait que se réjouir d'admirer davantage sa beauté délicate. S'il ne voulait pas il ne dormirait pas la regardant rêver silencieusement en valait la peine. En venant ici c'était là ça première idée.

- Viens, déclara-t-il en lui tendant ses bras. Dawn eut un sourire radieux avant de s'y blottir. Elle crut qu'il ne lui demanderait jamais. Elle posa un rapide baiser sur le menton du jeune homme avant de loger sa tête dans sa nuque. Elle sentit la respiration de Clark se ralentir si rapidement qu'elle y trouva quelque chose de surnaturelle, et la chaleur de son corps tout entier la protéger de quelque chose qui lui semblait alors inconnu.

- Voilà…

- Voilà quoi ? , questionna le jeune Kent doucement.

- A présent je sais ce qui me manquait pour enfin trouver le sommeil… toi mon amour.

- Pour une fois que tu m'appelle « mon amour » sans te sentir obliger de te reprendre, fit remarquer le jeune Kent en souriant légèrement.

**. . .**

_**Le lendemain**_**, Hôtel**

Lorsque Dawn se réveilla, son réveil n'avait pas encore sonné. Bizarrement ça faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas aussi bien dormit. Elle avait dormit sans se réveillé une seule fois, une nuit complète sans être entrecoupé de cauchemar. La jeune Mills eut un sourire en songeant que tout cela était du à la présence de Clark. Dawn s'étira légèrement afin de ne pas accaparer toute la place avant de se retourner vers l'autre côté de son lit. Le trouvant vide la jeune Mills se redressa aussitôt. Elle rechercha des yeux la moindre trace du jeune Kent dans sa chambre avant de poser une main sur son front. Mettant en doute ses capacités mentales à imaginer cette agréable visite nocturne. Elle eut une moue en détaillant de nouveau l'état des lieux.

- Kent, se risqua même la jeune fille à appeler.

Mécontente de ne recevoir aucune réponse elle se mit à la recherche de son portable. Saisissant un numéro elle porta le cellulaire à son oreille. Après près d'une minute quelqu'un répondu enfin,

- Allô.

- Kent, s'exclama Dawn affligée. Où es tu ?

- Dans mon lit Dawn tu viens de me réveillé.

- Oh je… excuse moi, fit-elle plus calmement, confuse.

- Pourquoi est-ce que ta voix est aussi mielleuse ? Dawn soupira désabusé.

- Et bien figure toi que c'est parce que moi aussi je viens de me réveillé.

- Ah… c'est sexy.

Dawn fronça les sourcils, interloquée.

- Pardon qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Dawn pourquoi m'as-tu appelé au jute ?

- Juste pour avoir le plaisir de te réveillé, fit-elle de nouveau aigri.

- J'entends des teintes de mécontentement dans cette voix mielleuse je t'avais pourtant dit que je ne pouvais pas rester toute la nuit.

Dawn soupira comme soulagé.

- Je ne t'ai même pas entendu partir, maugréa-t-elle énerver contre elle-même.

- C'est parce que tu étais très fatiguée Angel.

- Ça ne se reproduira pas deux fois.

Clark eut un faible rire.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, reprit-il intérieurement satisfait qu'elle fasse allusion au fait qu'il y aurait une seconde fois. Tu devrais te rendormir il n'est que 5h du mat' Dawn.

- Impossible maintenant que je me suis réveillée et que j'ai vu que… elle s'interrompit mais le jeune Kent sembla comprendre.

- Tu ne veux pas revenir un peu ? , demanda-t-elle en jouant volontairement du charme de sa voix.

- Egoïste, soupira Clark en reposant lourdement sa tête sur son lit.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte comme c'est difficile ce que tu es en train de me faire Clark. J'ai cru avoir rêvé ou non pire j'ai bien cru un moment à un mirage alors si je deviens dépressif, que je sombre dans la mélancolie, que je deviens bipolaire et que je crois voir des choses par-ci par-là sache que c'est toi qui en est le responsable.

- Dors bien Dawn, acheva Clark.

- Attend Kent !

Elle attendit un instant, craignant qu'il ne l'est pas entendit.

- Oui, fit-il avec hésitation. Dawn eut un sourire avant de reprendre,

- Ne crains rien je ne vais pas te demander de revenir et je vais faire un effort…

- Bien.

- Si tu me promets quelque chose.

- J'appréhende, souffla-t-il amusé.

- Promet moi que quoi qu'il arrive ce soir tu viendras aussi.

Clark se réjouie cette fois pleinement. Plus de place aux allusions elle le lui avait demandé sans aucun détour. Bon sang il l'avait dans la peau.

- Le rendez vous est prit. D'ailleurs je croyais qu'il l'était déjà depuis l'autre nuit.

- C'est parfait, assura-t-elle d'un sourire. Bon je te laisse te reposer.

- Essaye aussi de dormir, lui assura Clark.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle. Tu me manque. A plus.

- A tout à l'heure Dawn.

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

Dawn était dans la cuisine, coupant des tomates elle vit sa mère arrivait du salon débutant,

- Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'ai commandé un sandwich mais je crois qu'ils ont décidé d'y mettre la tomate sans la couper.

Sa mère secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre,

- Ne te coupe pas, n'allume pas le four ni la gazinière Angel.

- Merci de ta confiance mam', acheva Dawn agacée. Je n'ai plus dix ans.

- Oui mais on sait très bien toutes les deux que tu serais capable de mettre le feu et vu qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus seulement notre vie qui est en danger, mais celle de tout les habitants de cette hôtel.

Dawn eut une moue.

- Je ne vais tuer personne, grommela t-elle décontenancé.

- Je préfère m'en assurer alors ne touche pas au objet pointu.

La jeune Mills se renfrogna s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

- Tu préfère que je demande à Adrien de s'en charger, affirma Dawn en observant sa mère mettre sa veste.

- Non ce garçon n'arrête pas de te draguer, s'exclama sa mère en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas folle toi aussi tu l'as remarquée, déclara Dawn soulagé.

- Oui je préférais Dimitri mais je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne s'occupe plus de nous.

- Moi non plu, affirma Dawn en se redressant.

- Je m'en charge à l'accueil toi tache de ne pas te tuer.

Dawn soupira agacée que sa mère insiste autant.

- Arrêtez tous avec ça.

- Tous ? , répéta sa mère en se tournant vers elle.

- Oui, répondit Dawn en se rinçant les mains. Clark pense exactement la même chose me concernant.

- Il est sensé ce garçon. Dawn fronça les sourcils, pour une fois qu'ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde il fallait que ça tombe sur ça.

- Enfaite Dawn il faut qu'on parle ce soir, déclara Mme Mills.

- De quoi ? , questionna Dawn sceptique par le ton qu'elle avait emprunté.

- On en parle plus tard d'accord, là je m'en vais à l'hôpital puis ensuite j'irais chercher ta sœur à la danse. La jeune fille affirma de la tête.

- A tout à l'heure.

Sur ce sa mère sortit, Dawn respira profondément continuant de se préparer son sandwich.

- Bonjour Mme Mills, entendit Dawn de la cuisine.

- Oh bonjour Ed vous allez bien ?

- Oui merci, reprit le détective. Est-ce que Dawn est là ?

La jeune Mills apparu au fond du salon.

- Ed, l'interpella-t-elle.

Le jeune Lowell échangea quelques mots avec la mère de la jeune fille avant d'entrée dans la suite.

- Salut, reprit-il.

- Salut, répondit Dawn, tu veux quelque chose à boire. Je suis désolée je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à te voir alors si tu veux quelque chose il faut appeler l'accueil.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas je ne reste pas longtemps, je suis venue à cause de ce que tu m'as dit.

- Euh oui…, reprit la jeune fille lui faisant signe de s'asseoir. Lex m'a appelé tout à l'heure dans la matinée il veut que j'aille au manoir.

- Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? , questionna Ed perplexe.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée. Est-ce que tu as réussi à avoir Chloé ?

- Oui et elle m'a dit que de son côté Lex ne l'avait pas appelé. Dawn eut un rictus.

- J'ai bien de la veine, voilà que je dois me retrouver seule avec ce type.

- Dawn si tu ne veux pas y aller, rien ne te l'interdit. Moi-même je n'ai pas confiance en lui je ne sais pas ce qu'il compte te dire mais ça ne me rassure pas.

Dawn s'avança jusqu'au bord de son fauteuil reprenant,

- Bon entendons-nous. S'il me pose des questions qu'est-ce que je lui dis ?

- Dawn si il t'appelle c'est qu'il a sûrement découvert quelque chose que Chloé et toi vous ne lui avez pas encore dit. Il te posera des questions en essayant de savoir si tu lui mens encore.

Dawn grogna, pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle est autant de mal à lire en Lex comme elle pouvait le faire avec n'importe qui.

- J'ai vraiment mais vraiment pas de chance.

- Relax essaye d'en savoir au maximum puis ensuite répond comme tu le peux à ses questions.

- Et les vidéos je lui en parle ?

- Peut-être que si tu le faisais il se sentirait moins exclu, et c'est peut-être une bonne chose.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre en proie au doute.

- Je tenterais d'improviser au fur et à mesure, acheva t-elle.

- Fais attention à toi. Lex est parfois impulsif.

- Ne t'en fais pas c'est juste une visite de routine. Il ne me fera pas de mal je crois que Lex m'aime bien.

- Quel est le pire ! , s'exclama t-il.

Dawn eut un rapide sourire. Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans la contemplation de sa table basse avant de se décider à changer de conversation pour se vider la tête.

- Sinon… Chloé et toi…, reprit-elle.

- Oui ? , questionna-t-il intrigué par la suite de sa phrase.

- Vous vous entendez bien ?

- Oh oui c'est vrai. Chloé est une fille… une fille utile.

- Utile ? , répéta Dawn interloqué. Quel drôle de compliment je crois plutôt que tu voulais dire « indispensable ».

- Aussi, reprit-il alors.

- Vous travaillez beaucoup ensemble ça à l'air de bien marché, fit-elle remarquée.

- Oui. Il fit une légère pause observant la jeune Mills, Dawn se redressa. Dawn tu essaye peut-être de me dire quelque chose, reprit-il.

- Non… non je constate juste.

- Tu constate quoi ?

Son visage s'étira d'un sourire comme ravie qu'il lui pose cette question.

- Qu'elle a vite oublié Will… par exemple, termina-t-elle en reposant son regard sur la table basse.

- Qui est Will ?

- Son ex petite ami, déclara-t-elle aussitôt.

- Ah oui je me rappelle, reprit-il comme si la jeune fille ne l'avait pas interrompu, Will était le garçon qui vivait chez vous. Ton meilleur ami c'est ça ?

- Aussi, admit Dawn en accompagnant sa réponse d'un hochement de tête. Tu sortais avec une fille qui s'appelait Sophia avant ?

- Dawn tu deviens indiscrète et puis comment sais tu que je ne sors plus avec elle ?

- L'instinct féminin, affirma Dawn d'une moue. Ed lui jeta un regard entendu. Bon d'accord, avoua-t-elle, tes chemises ne sont pas repassé ou du moins pas aussi bien qu'avant.

Le jeune Lowell se détailla hébété songeant alors qu'il avait toujours repassé ses chemises tout seul, Dawn eut un faible rire avant de reprendre,

- Mais tu verras Chloé est une fille chouette.

- Dawn, l'interrompit Ed lui jetant un regard bien assez significatif pour qu'il l'incite à se taire.

- Elle est mieux, déclara-t-elle néanmoins.

- Dawn ! , s'exclama de nouveau Ed plus fort.

Dawn se releva afin de ne pas attirer les foudres du jeune homme plus longtemps. La finalité dans sa voix était suffisante pour faire geler les Enfers sur le champ.

- Okay j'ai comprit Dawn mêle toi de tes affaires et ne t'occupe pas de me fourrer dans tes stupides histoires et sous entendu de lycéenne, déclara-t-elle en mettant ses mains dans ses poches en signe de paix.

- Exactement ! , cracha-t-il en se levant à son tour. Tu viens précisément de résumer ce que je ressentais.

- Je sais, soupira Dawn amusé.

Il respira profondément, Dawn eut un sourire. Il était de ceux qui s'énervait vite et pour un rien dès qu'on touchait un point sensible. _C'est bien_, songea t-elle enjoué.

- Arrête de sourire, la réprimanda t-il. Dawn roula des yeux tandis qu'il reprenait. En faites réserve ton samedi.

- Pourquoi ? , demanda Dawn en fronçant les sourcils.

- On va à Métropolis pour voir l'homme dont tu nous as parlé.

Dawn ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Soupirant elle posa une main sur sa nuque.

- Non pas samedi. J'avais déjà prévu quelque chose.

- Et c'est important ? , demanda t-il.

- Oui c'est important.

- Important comme « je dois aller à l'hôpital » ?

- Non important comme « je veux voir Clark ».

- Dawn Vendredi vous allez voir Carl Norton, et dimanche le garage sera fermé. Ce ne sera pas possible d'y aller lundi vous reprenez les cours.

- Comment ça ? Tu ne viens pas avec Chloé et moi voir Carl Norton ?

- Non j'ai un empêchant, fit-il doucement.

La jeune fille fulmina, c'était injuste sous prétexte qu'il avait un travail, des responsabilités, des dettes et des impôts à payer, qu'il doive se nourrir pour vivre confortablement dans son 18m² il avait le droit d'annuler alors qu'elle non. Elle s'interrompit devant sa réflexion qui lui semblait alors sur le moment trop petite fille à papa pourri gâté. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas de penser comme ça mais elle était hors d'elle. Elle répondit néanmoins,

- Bon sang Ed, moi aussi samedi j'ai un empêchement. Vous pouvez très bien y aller sans moi.

- Non Chloé veut absolument que tu viennes. Elle dit que tu es indispensable pour savoir si ils disent la vérité ou non.

Dawn chigna, enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains. Chloé devait apprendre sérieusement à se taire.

- Réfléchis, s'ordonna-t-elle à elle-même.

- Dawn, l'interpella Ed perplexe. La jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui.

- J'essaye de trouver une solution Ed ne m'interrompt pas.

- Okay et bien continue de chercher une solution parce que quoi qu'il en soit tu viens samedi, figure toi que Chloé n'arrête pas de ne me dire que toi aussi tu es indispensable, affirma-t-il en se dirigeant à reculons vers la porte de la suite.

Dawn grinça des dents. _Elle m'énerve !_

- A samedi, insista-t-il.

- C'est ça, souffla Dawn en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Et Dawn, reprit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte. La jeune fille releva les yeux vers lui. Prend soin de toi et appel moi quand tu sors de chez Lex.

La jeune fille affirma de la tête. Il lui fit un rapide sourire avant de sortir de la suite. La jeune fille observa la porte se refermait derrière lui avant de se laisser tomber lourdement sur le sofa.

- Il va m'en vouloir… il va m'en vouloir, maugréa-t-elle en posant une main sur son front.

**. . .**

**Manoir des Luthor,**

Depuis quelques instants déjà Dawn avait été convié dans le bureau de Lex où elle l'attendait patiemment. Elle fit un rapide repérage des lieux observant de nouveau la pièce à l'apparence victorienne des grands manoirs britanniques ou irlandais d'autrefois. Elle contourna la table de billard puis s'approcha du bureau. Jetant un rapide regard dans tous les papiers entassés sur la surface plane du bureau. Quelque chose attira son attention, avançant davantage elle changea de place quelques feuilles et alors qu'elle se disait qu'elle devait être folle elle vit la même photo que Chloé avait imprimé à la Torche hier. Dawn vu rouge, articulant un juron. La plaque d'immatriculation était exactement la même pas de doute possible. La jeune fille entendit un bruit dans le couloir elle reposa la feuille la replaçant au centimètre près à la même place que dans la multitude de papiers avant de s'éloigner du bureau. C'était une fausse alerte mais il fallait mieux prévenir que guérir. Alors que son esprit était assailli de question sur le comment du pourquoi de la provenance de cette photo dans le bureau de Lex elle s'assied, en s'apercevant que cette photo était la raison de sa présence au manoir aujourd'hui. Et Ed qui disait devoir lui parler des vidéos pour qu'il se sente moins exclu, s'il savait que Lex était déjà au courant de ses soi disant vidéo amateur accaparé par les sites internet. Dawn avait un très mauvais pressentiment.

Alors que la jeune fille s'apprêtait à se lever la porte s'ouvrit sur Lex. Dawn se tendit, puis elle étudia alors ses traits attentivement. Il ne semblait pas contrarier par quoi que ce soit. Dawn tenta alors de jouer la carte de l'ignorance, répondant à son sourire.

- Salut Dawn.

- Bonjour Lex.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? , questionna Lex.

- Je t'aurais bien dis oui mais…

- Tu es pressé ?

- Pas exactement, affirma Dawn. C'est juste que là d'où je suis tes boissons semblent tourner autour de liquides alcoolisés.

- Pense à me le rappeler, reprit-il nonchalamment. Dawn affirma de la tête. La jeune fille le trouvait trop enjoué trop détendu quelque chose cloché. Dawn posa son regard sur lui afin qu'il réponde à sa question silencieuse: Que faisait-elle ici ?

- Tu jouais du piano avant que je ne rentre ? , reprit-il alors.

Dawn fronça les sourcils, dubitative.

- Non pourquoi ?

- Tu es juste assise devant.

- Oh, s'exclama Dawn en sautant sur ses jambes. J'étais ailleurs et inconsciemment je me suis assise sur le siège à piano.

- C'est étrange que tu es choisis involontairement de t'asseoir ici.

- Ouai, fit Dawn doucement. C'est parlant, ajouta-t-elle en posant une main sur le piano. En plus de ça il est magnifique.

- Oui, soupira Lex en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. La jeune Mills trouvait que la conversation n'avait aucun intérêt et qu'elle tournait en rond. Quand Dawn se tourna vers lui, le jeune Luthor la fixait silencieusement. De nouveau son regard la dérangea, il y avait quelque chose de mystérieux derrière ses pensées. Et sans réellement savoir ce qui pouvait bien lui traverser l'esprit en ce moment Dawn était certaine de ne pas vouloir en connaitre davantage.

- Alors, débuta-t-elle, tu m'explique pourquoi tu m'as appelé ? J'ai cru comprendre que c'était important.

- Oui ça l'est, reprit-il en sortant de ses pensées. Et je crois que ça te fera plaisir.

- Je t'écoute, poursuivit Dawn.

- Hier soir mon père a été arrêté par le FBI.

- Quoi ! , s'écria Dawn effaré. Tu te moque de moi, ajouta Dawn en s'avançant vers lui. Elle tressaillit.

- Non il semblerait qu'avec la participation d'un appel anonyme l'affaire a pu conduire à son enfermement et mon père a été arrêté dans son bureau à Métropolis hier soir.

Dawn eut un rire mi nerveux mi joyeux.

- C'est… ce n'est pas possible, je dois rêver. Pourquoi aussi rapidement ?

- Ça ne sait pas fait aussi vite que tu le pense Dawn, tu es juste arriver au moment opportun pour le voir aussi tôt derrière les barreaux. Ça fait des années que le FBI est sur le coup.

Dawn affirma de la tête balayant par la même occasion sa phrase de la main.

- Bien okay mais est-ce que tu sais quand est-ce que vas avoir lieu le procès ? S'il compte vraiment rester toute sa vie derrière les barreaux ? Qu'est-ce que Chloé risque et est-ce que tout va bien se passer pour elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'on… qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire à présent ? , dit-elle subitement.

Lex la fixa un instant avant de reprendre lentement,

- Dawn une chose à la fois. L'essentiel à l'heure qu'il est c'est que mon père soit en prison non ?

- Oui, déclara-t-elle le regard perdu. Elle posa une main sur sa nuque réfléchissant à toute vitesse. Bon sang Lex tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureuse.

- Oui, affirma Lex devant le sourire de la jeune fille. Je le sais. A présent il ne fera plus de mal à personne et tu peux me croire qu'avec tous les chefs d'accusations qui sont contre lui il risque de rester un bon bout de temps en prison.

Dawn leva la tête vers lui, affirmant légèrement, aux anges. Lex vu une lueur de contentement briller dans ses yeux, qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de voir chez la jeune fille. Cette lumière lui réchauffa étrangement le cœur et lui donna envie de la serrer dans ses bras. Il avança vers elle impulsivement, Dawn qui n'avait pas remarqué son geste poursuivit alors,

- Il faut absolument que je le dise à Chloé.

- Oui mais… mais il ne faut pas trop ébruiter la nouvelle avant que ça ne passe aux informations.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres hochant de la tête. Lex reprit alors,

- Je n'ai encore rien dit à personne, tu es la première personne avec qui j'en parle je tenais à ce que tu sois la première.

Dawn eut un sourire avant de reprendre,

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir réclamé aussi Chloé, elle aurait été aussi contente de le savoir que moi. Il y a beaucoup de chose en jeu pour elle aussi, c'est elle qui a enregistré les aveux de Lionel, et son père et elle sont en dangers.

- Oui mais je sais que ses derniers mois ont été très éprouvant pour toi, avec la pression que mon père a infligé à ta famille puis l'explosion qu'il a causé chez toi. Maintenant que mon père est en prison toute cette histoire de recherche ne sers plus à rien. Le coupable est derrière les barreaux Dawn, insista-t-il.

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui. Elle se mordit la lèvre en répétant mot pour mot ce qu'il venait de lui dire à l'instant dans sa tête. Bizarrement pour la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait Dawn voyait clairement dans son jeu. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et ce qu'elle y voyait ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement. Néanmoins quelques interrogations soulevaient cette constatation. Dawn avait vu la photo de la plaque d'immatriculation sur le bureau de Lex, il savait qu'il y avait d'autres éléments dont Chloé et elle ne lui avaient pas révélé l'existence. Cependant il avait préféré garder tout ça pour lui, afin de lui divulguer l'incarcération de son père.

Dans un premier abord ça semblait logique vu l'importance de la nouvelle, toutefois Dawn semblait croire qu'entre cette photo et l'arrestation de Lionel Luthor il y avait un lien. Pourquoi lui demandait-il d'arrêter les recherches ? Et de plus aussi clairement comme si l'un n'avait pas à enclencher l'autre. Peut-être était-elle tout simplement parano mais y'avait-il vraiment un lien entre Lionel, et l'explosion.

Selon Dawn il lui avait toujours parut que oui. Mais Lex avait d'abord mit la faute sur Juan et Nils, ces deux jeunes hommes qu'ils avaient rencontré à Métropolis en tachant de les laisser pour seul fautifs. Seulement la coïncidence était trop flagrante. Lionel venait juste de renouveler ses menaces lors de la pire journée vécut à Smallville de la jeune Mills. Elle s'en souvenait comme hier. Et l'accident tombé pile sous les menaces de Lionel, il avait besoin d'elle mais pas de son père. C'était un moyen de la faire souffrir et elle y avait toujours cru. Mais derrière l'arrestation de son père, Lex essayait-il de cacher quelque chose. Lorsque quelque chose est évident il ne serre à rien d'insister sur ce qui parait, sur le coup, inutile de préciser. Oui comme Lionel était en prison bien sûre qu'elle arrêterait ses recherches qui avait mené aux vidéos, à ce Carl Norton, puis à cette plaque d'immatriculation alors pourquoi Lex voulait-il à tout prix s'en assurait ? Peut-être qu'elle était folle mais elle souhaitait vouloir comprendre. _Bien que Lionel soit derrière les barreaux je ne tomberais pas dans ton piège Lex Luthor._

- Tu as raison, reprit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui. Tout est terminé à présent.

**. . .**

**Chez les Kent,**

Clark assied sur le fauteuil observait la jeune Mills discutait au téléphone. Depuis qu'il était venu la chercher à l'hôtel la jeune fille semblait euphorique. Ne sachant pas pourquoi, il souhait juste profiter de sa bonne humeur. C'était si rare de la voir à ce point emplit de bonheur depuis que son père était à l'hôpital. Martha vint s'asseoir près de lui détaillant son fils.

- Clark la télévision est de l'autre côté.

Le jeune Kent détacha ses yeux de la jeune Mills. Il eut un bref sourire avant de baisser légèrement la tête.

- Tu ne lui as toujours rien dit.

Clark fit non de la tête.

- Elle est trop imprévisible pour que je m'aventure dans ces eaux là.

Martha eut un sourire.

- Je t'ai connu plus courageux. Il eut une mimique reposant son regard sur Dawn qui laissa éclater un rire au téléphone.

- Regarde là maman, reprit-il doucement. C'est une fille géniale. Elle est tellement spéciale j'aimerais aussi être particulier.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu raconte Clark tu l'es ?

- Oui en quelque sorte c'est vrai je le suis. Mais… mais ça n'a rien de comparable avec elle. J'en suis dingue.

Martha eut un rire.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiétais autant pour si peu. Vous êtes très différent tout les deux et c'est sûrement ça qui fait que vous êtes ensemble à l'heure actuelle. Tu l'as découvre tout les jours un peu plus. Être avec une copie conforme de soi même il n'y a rien de plus ennuyeux, rien de spontané et de surprenant. Tout les deux vous êtes unique à votre manière et c'est ça qui fait la différence.

Clark eut un sourire levant ses yeux vers sa mère.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

- Bien sûr que ta mère a raison, reprit-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

La jeune Mills terminant sa conversation téléphonique avec Chloé raccrocha se mordant nerveusement la lèvre. Elle crut un instant que Chloé allait mourir de joie à l'entende de la nouvelle. Elle aurait souhaité être face à elle pour lui dire qu'enfin ce cinglé finirait ses jours en prison. Elle eut de nouveau un sourire sadique à cette idée avant de fermer lourdement les yeux remerciant intérieurement le ciel. Cette nouvelle la maintenait dans l'idée qu'il y avait bien un Dieu quelque part. La main de la justice avait frappé. Se tournant vers le salon, elle aperçu Martha et Clark. Elle eut un large sourire avant que Jonathan ne la réclame en cuisine.

- Dawn tu pourrais venir deux minutes.

- J'arrive Mr Kent, reprit-elle en traversant le salon.

Le jeune Kent se recula des bras de sa mère affirmant doucement.

- Maman il faut éviter de faire ça devant Dawn sinon elle va encore me traiter de-…

- Oh le bébé, l'interrompit Dawn en le décoiffant au passage.

Clark grogna.

- Voilà, soupira-t-il devant sa mère amusé.

- Je peux vous aider Mr Kent, affirma Dawn en arrivant dans la cuisine.

- Oui viens ici je voudrais un peu te parler, déclara-t-il.

Dawn s'assied près du comptoir un sourire curieux sur les lèvres.

- Est-ce que c'est à propos de la surprise ?

- Non.

- Oh, souffla Dawn l'air dépité.

- A propos Clark ne t'en a pas parler dis moi ?

Dawn répondit négativement de la tête poursuivant,

- Non j'ai bien essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau mais sans succès.

- Bien. Parce que lorsqu'il s'agit de toi il a tendance à plus pouvoir garder un secret bien longtemps et…

Le père du jeune homme s'interrompit devant le regard amusé de la jeune fille.

- Dawn…, reprit-il plus sérieusement, enfaite c'est aussi pour ça que je voulais te parler.

- A propos de quoi ? , questionna-t-elle en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

- Dis moi toi et mon fils ça se passe bien n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, affirma Dawn. Le ciel n'a jamais été à se point sans nuage au dessus de nos têtes.

- Je suis content de l'apprendre, reprit-il. Dawn affirma de la tête se levant.

- Vous voulez que je vous aide, affirma-t-elle en regardant les poêles disposés sur les gazinières.

- Je n'ai pas terminé Dawn rassied toi.

La jeune fille eut une moue face à cette autorité soudaine qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude d'appliquer sur elle, avant de s'exécuter. Si il était aussi sérieux songea-t-elle c'était que ça devait être quelque chose d'important pour lui.

- Dis-moi princesse, reprit-il, tu sais… Clark est vraiment… il est vraiment attaché à toi. Jonathan eut une légère pause observant sa réaction il avait légèrement peur de dépassé les bornes ne sachant pas à quel point le jeune Kent avait exposé ses sentiments face à elle, et ne sachant pas où réellement s'arrêter il ne souhaitait pas trop en dire.

- Dès qu'il rentre à la maison c'est Dawn par-ci, Dawn par-là.

La jeune fille eut un sourire.

- Ma mère m'accuse du même crime.

- Ah oui vraiment ?

Dawn affirma de la tête. Il posa ses mains sur son comptoir le regard suspicieux déclarant alors,

- A quel point ?

Dawn fronça les sourcils.

- Mr Kent qu'est-ce que vous essayez de savoir au juste ? Vous êtes flou.

- Répond juste par oui ou non.

- Oui ou non à quoi ? , questionna Dawn dubitative. Elle leva un sourcil reprenant doucement.

- Mr Kent… vous n'êtes pas en train de me parlez de sexe j'espère parce que je risque de mal le vivre.

Jonathan se redressa écarquillant les yeux.

- Grand dieu non !

Il était décidément trop vague, sa voix se voila néanmoins questionna alors.

- Pourquoi ?

Dawn se redressa gênée.

- Ecoutez Mr Kent…

- Excuse moi ce n'est pas là où je voulais en venir. Il fit une pause avant d'insister,

- On s'égare.

- Oui je l'espère bien.

Il respira profondément déclarant.

- Je… je voulais juste savoir si tu tenais beaucoup à lui rien de plus. Enfaite ces derniers temps il se pose beaucoup de question au sujet de vous deux et-…

- Et il vous en a parlé ? , questionna Dawn surprise.

- Euh… Jonathan hésita. Oui. Il est assez déboussolé, et moi je sais qu'il tient vraiment à toi… comme rarement il a tenu à quelqu'un auparavant. Tu me suis ?

Dawn leva les sourcils.

- Euh oui je crois… et je le sais… moi aussi Mr Kent je tiens énormément à votre fils. Je ne me vois plus poursuivre quoi que ce soit sans lui.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- Toi aussi alors tu-… Il s'interrompit aux anges. Alors c'est génial, conclut-il.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, perplexe.

- Je le savais, il ne voulait pas me croire mais dès que j'ai apprit que tu l'avais laissé conduire la Audi R8 ça a tout de suite fait tilt…

Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Il vous a raconté ?

- Oui. Ah princesse bienvenue dans la famille. Dawn eut de nouveau un sourire.

- Je vous remercie, mais il me semblait que j'étais déjà la bienvenue dans la famille.

- Oui mais aujourd'hui c'est officiel, fais comme chez toi ma grande.

- J'ai reçu le message. Mi casa, es tu casa !

- Exactement, reprit Jonathan.

- Tu l'as monopolise papa, affirma Clark soudainement. Dawn eut un sursaut, Jonathan un bond. Sûrement conscient que ce qu'il venait de faire, bien que ça soit dans l'intérêt de son fils, n'était pas très loyale.

Dawn allait se retourner vers Clark mais le jeune Kent encercla ses bras autour d'elle.

- Je vous laisse, assura Jonathan en faisant un rapide clin d'œil à la jeune Mills.

Clark fronça les sourcils.

- Je rêve où mon père vient de te faire un clin d'œil.

- Non c'était juste une poussière dans l'œil, affirma Dawn perplexe en songeant qu'à choisir elle préférait ça à Jonathan brandissant un pouce victorieux vers le haut.

Clark leva les épaules avant de la relâcher faisant pivoter sa chaise.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose, reprit Dawn l'air grave.

- Ne me dis pas que tu te sers de moi pour conquérir mon père.

Dawn ouvrit la bouche mais lorsque la signification de la phrase du jeune homme arriva à ses oreilles, la jeune Mills leva des yeux dubitatifs vers lui.

- C'est Chloé qui te l'a dit ? Traitrise ! Elle m'avait promit de ne rien dire. Décidément on ne peut plus faire confiance à personne. Heureusement que tu es là, merci de me l'avoir dit, affirma-t-elle d'un rapide sourire. Clark grogna mécontent qu'elle prenne sa remarque aussi bien.

- Tu as l'air trop honnête.

Le sourire de la jeune Mills s'élargit alors qu'elle ébouriffait de nouveau ses cheveux. Elle s'éclaircit la voix.

- Non ce que je voulais dire c'est… Je déteste quand tu fais ça, souffla Dawn revêtissent son air austère.

- Quoi ? Quand je te prends dans mes bras devant mes parents ? Je sais mais-…

- Non ça passe encore ce que je n'aime pas c'est quand tu arrive de nulle part, sans même qu'on te voit venir.

Il eut un sourire avant de déclarait.

- Tu aimerais bien savoir le faire pas vrai.

- Comment as tu deviné ? , soupira-t-elle d'un rictus. Clark eut un faible rire avant de prendre la place de son père derrière les fourneaux.

- De quoi est-ce que vous parliez mon père et toi ? , questionna-t-il suspicieux.

- Hein, fit Dawn d'une voix trainante, ça te travail. Pense as te renseigné à la Torche.

- Dawn s'il te plait arrête avec ça ! , fit-il durement. Le jeune Kent tressaillit. S'il te plait tu peux me le dire, dit-il plus doucement. Et… comme je doute qu'il t'est appelé pour tes qualités de cuisinière…

- Hé, tempera Dawn mécontente.

Clark ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

- Navré mais je dois confirmer et valider. Dawn se renfrogna tandis que le jeune Kent s'appuyait sur le comptoir la détaillant,

- Alors ?

- Tu aimerais bien le savoir n'est-ce pas, assura-t-elle d'un sourire capricieux. Et tu peux toujours courir.

Clark roula des yeux se redressant.

- Bien si c'est comme ça…, soupira-t-il en se détournant. Non satisfaite qu'il n'insiste pas davantage Dawn se décida à tout lui dire.

- Attend tu veux savoir oui ou non, déclara-t-elle en se réinstallant. Clark dissimula un sourire triomphant.

- Je t'écoute.

Dawn s'éclaircit la voix, reposant ses yeux sur le jeune Kent elle déclara,

- Je dois t'avouer qu'il a été assez vague… même très. Au départ j'ai cru qu'il parlait de sexe.

- Dawn !

- Entre toi et moi Clark ! Du calme, précisa-t-elle en soupirant.

- Oh, fit-il en se détendant légèrement.

- Mais c'était bizarre il m'a semblé qu'il voulait me parler de quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur mais je n'ai pas réellement su de quoi il s'agissait.

- Que t'a t-il demandé ?, questionna Clark curieusement.

- Il m'a dit d'abord que quand tu rentrais à la ferme tu parlais sans arrêt de moi, je lui ai dit que ma mère se plaignait de la même chose de son côté. Puis ensuite il a insisté sur le fait que je comptais beaucoup à tes yeux puis il a voulu savoir si c'était pareil pour moi avec des sous entendu insondable.

Clark se redressa subitement, surprise Dawn le suivit du regard.

- Il a osé, fulmina-t-il en tapant légèrement sur le comptoir. Dawn cru à un séisme. Elle observa les alentours, la lampe clignota avant de se remettre à irradier.

- Tu veux tous nous tuer mon amour.

- Désolé, reprit Clark plus doucement.

- Qu'Est-ce qui ne va pas ? J'ai fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?

- Non c'est mon père qui se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas.

Dawn eut un sourire reprenant.

- Si tu évitais de raconter à tes parents le déroulement de ta vie amoureuse ça n'arriverait pas. Je dois t'avouer que ça m'a surprit d'apprendre ça de Jonathan, j'espère que tu ne leur raconte pas tout. Laisse leur de côté quelques secrets.

Clark observa l'air amusé de la jeune Mills, irrité. Dawn reprit alors,

- Il s'inquiétait juste pour toi. Bizarrement je ne sais pas si c'était le but mais je crois qu'il voulait savoir si mes sentiments pour toi étaient sincères. Est-ce que c'est ça ?

Clark affirma silencieusement de la tête.

- Il parait que tu es déboussolé et que tu ne sais pas trop où tu en es, et apparemment j'en serais la responsable. Est-ce que c'est grave ? , questionna Dawn en posant une main sur le front du jeune Kent.

Clark respira profondément fermant lourdement les yeux. Le contact de sa paume froide sur son front le calma légèrement. Néanmoins ses pensées allaient toujours en direction de son père qui avait mit la poudre au feu afin qu'il déclare enfin sa flamme. Devait-il l'en remercier ou le détester ? Dawn détailla silencieusement son beau visage tendu.

- Je n'aurais rien du te dire, affirma-t-elle lentement. Tu es en colère contre ton père.

- Un peu, admit-il en rouvrant les yeux. Il eut une légère pause prenant la main de la jeune fille il l'a posa sur son torse afin de la réchauffer. Dawn eut un faible sourire en y ressentant les mesures des battements de son cœur.

- Et est-ce qu'ils le sont ? , demanda-t-il presqu'en un murmure.

Dawn releva les yeux vers lui.

- Quoi donc ?

- Tes sentiments pour moi, est-ce qu'ils sont sincères ?

- Tu en doute, reprit-elle. Dawn fit une légère pause, elle retira sa main du jeune Kent avant de reprendre,

- J'ai dit à ton père que oui mais peut-être que toi tu attends une autre réponse de ma part ?

Clark respira profondément. Prenant son courage à deux mains il posa ses yeux dans les siens. Dawn le considérait, ses yeux verts alors interrogatif.

- Je… je dois t'avouer que oui. Mais je… je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger… je ne veux pas que tu te sentes pousser à bout. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Et… et pour moi aussi je dois l'avouer. Mais pourtant c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai autant envie de le dire à quelqu'un.

- Quoi ? , questionna-t-elle d'un sourire mutin. Audi R8 ?

- Je t'aime Dawn, articula-t-il.

Ces quelques mots semblèrent rester en suspens au milieu de la cuisine avant de laisser place à un silence pesant. Clark en attente de n'importe quelle réponse patientait silencieusement, tentant d'étudier la réaction de la jeune Mills. Son expression ne semblait vouloir rien laisser paraître et cela avait pour habitude de le contrarier. Que pensait-elle alors à cet instant ? Son visage d'ange impassible ne laissait alors rien envisager. _Mince_, songea-t-il alors spontanément, _et voilà que c'est Pete qui va gagner._

- Et c'est tout ce que tu voulais me dire ? , questionna la jeune Mills dans l'attente d'une réponse.

- Oui, répondit-il la gorge serré.

- Il n'y a rien d'autre à ajouter alors ?

- Euh… non, souffla Clark d'une voix à peine audible.

- Bien, affirma Dawn en sautant de son tabouret.

Se dirigeant vers le séjour, elle laissa le jeune Kent désappointé. Le ton catégorique de la jeune fille le dérouta immédiatement. Cette joie que peut-être il allait alors découvrir, et ce soulagement qu'il avait alors ressentit se dissipa subitement tandis qu'il hésitait encore entre les larmes et la colère. L'amour ne s'explique pas, c'est juste une chose comme ça qui vient on ne sait d'où et vous prend… tout à coup. A part cela il n'y avait rien à ajouter à part les mots clés… Et qu'était-il censé dire devant ça : « J'aimerais bien, je ne sais pas si tu veux mais… si tu pouvais un peu… peut-être… de temps en temps. Quand tu en as envie... quand tu n'as rien de mieux à faire j'avais pensé que tu pourrais… mais je n'exige rien je comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuille pas. Que tu préfère laisser ça à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais bon…tu ne voudrais pas m'aimer ? » Pathétique, était le mot. Son esprit s'accorda un temps de répit lorsque la jeune Mills s'arrêta au milieu de son chemin, elle leva un sourcil avant de se retourner vers le jeune Kent. Se dirigeant vers lui, elle assura en contournant le comptoir.

- J'allais oublier quelque chose.

Clark se pinça les lèvres se concentrant intérieurement pour ne rien laisser paraître bien que cela devenait de plus en plus difficile à mesure que la jeune Mills se rapprochait de lui. Son cœur tambourinait à sa poitrine tandis que la jeune Mills se posta devant lui, Clark la regarda dans les yeux bizarrement plein d'espoir. Avançant d'un pas elle éteint la gazinière poursuivant,

- Où as-tu la tête ça sent le brûler Kent ?

Se détournant du jeune homme de nouveau Dawn reprit tranquillement la route. Clark crut à un deuxième coup de poignard. Quand la seule personne qui peut te rattraper est celle qui te fait tomber, tu ne peux que t'écraser. La douche était froide… même glaciale. Il songea que si il y avait eu un de c'est morceau musical en guise de soundtrack il aurait brusquement déraillé. Pire, sa passivité le foudroyé sur place. Un cauchemar… le pire de tous voilà ce que c'était. Alors que le ciel semblait s'ouvrir en deux, et que les eaux semblaient s'acharné à submerger les grandes plaines terrestre il conclut que tout cela pouvait s'expliquait de deux manières possibles. Et dans le cas de la jeune Mills il espérait que ça soit le premier. En premier lieu, elle le faisait exprès, la jeune Mills avait l'art de la moquerie dans le sang mais pas jusqu'à en devenir blessant, ou bien pour elle ce n'était que des mots qui ne représentaient pas loyalement la nature de leur relation et que Clark avait déjà employé à l'époque et aujourd'hui autant qu'avant ils n'avaient pas plus ni moins de signification aux yeux de Dawn. Deuxièmement soit la jeune Mills était réellement impassible à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir et vraisemblablement n'éprouvait pas le quart des sentiments qu'il affectionnait pour elle. Avant de quitter l'arrière du comptoir la jeune Mills se servit une bouteille d'eau dans le frigidaire, le portant à ses lèvres, elle referma la porte de l'appareil soupirant,

- Enfaite pendant que j'y pense… moi aussi je t'aime Clarky.

Clark redressa lentement la tête vers elle, à l'entente de ses mots ce vertige qui commençait à l'accaparer, cette fin du monde qui se préparer s'en alla à la seconde près. Il la tira par la main si subitement qu'il en perdit lui aussi l'équilibre. Ils échangèrent un rire en tendant de se rattraper au comptoir sans succès. Dawn reposa son regard sur le jeune Kent qui l'avait rattrapé afin qu'elle ne se fasse pas trop mal sur le carrelage de la cuisine, tandis que le rire de la jeune Mills repartait de plus belle.

- Et ça te fait rire, reprit-il en la relâchant soudainement. Dawn s'écrasa sur le sol.

- Aoutch !

- Oh Dawn pardon je t'ai fait mal. Dawn le repoussa un large sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune Kent retomba à son tour sur le sol tandis que la jeune Mills reprenait,

- Ça s'était pour m'avoir dit que j'étais une pitoyable cuisinière. Je le sais bien assez déjà pas besoin de le rabâché.

Clark soupira de tous ses poumons, soulagé, roulant sur le dos il posa une main lasse sur son front. Ses yeux jonchant le plafond il ajouta d'une voix sourde.

- Bon sang Dawn, ne me refait plus jamais ça. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'ai eu l'impression qu'on était en train de me dépecé de l'intérieur. Dawn posa son regard sur lui, retirant sa main de son front elle affirma agacer.

- Y'a des fois où ton manque de discernement me fait réellement défaut. Bien sûre que je t'aime… Je suis d'ailleurs née pour ça. Ce n'est pas possible ça qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi, si tu doute à ce point de mes sentiments envers toi.

- Alors c'est sûr tu ne vas pas retourner en arrière, pour qui sait ? Aller rechercher une bière dans le frigo pour mon père sans m'accorder un regard.

- Peut-être… après tout, affirma Dawn en se redressant.

Clark la tira de nouveau par le poignet, s'emparant de ses lèvres. Il l'enserra de ses bras la plaquant sur le sol.

- Doucement Kent, dit-elle d'un rire. Clark se recula, l'observant un instant,

- Je te déteste !

- Vraiment ? J'avais pourtant cru le contraire, dit-elle en l'embrassant furtivement.

Clark en manqua un, avant de rapprocher de nouveau son visage vers le sien. Dawn eut un sourire, tentant de se relever sans grande conviction.

- Arrête Kent. Je te signale qu'on est au milieu de ta cuisine.

- Non derrière le comptoir.

- Ah oui c'est vrai tu as raison ça change tout, reprit-elle ironique. Clark resta silencieux la regardant amoureusement. Dawn roula des yeux amusée.

- Oh bon sang tes parents, s'étonna à songer Dawn. Argh la honte !

Clark eut un rire à son tour.

- Oui c'est vrai je dois te l'avouer.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais encore sur moi ? Vite dépêche toi.

- Euh oui…, soupira-t-il avant de se lever. Se redressant il tendit une main à la jeune Mills, Dawn la prit laissant éclater de nouveau un rire. Clark fixa de nouveau son regard sur elle, posant ses mains sur les cheveux de la jeune Mills.

- Dawn. J'en ai encore le cœur qui bat à cent à l'heure.

- C'est ta faute pas la mienne, souffla-t-elle en le narguant. Prenant sa main dans la sienne Dawn fit signe à Clark de portait son attention sur le séjour. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent avec précaution vers le salon.

- Tu penses qu'ils oont tout entendus ? , questionna Clark suspicieux.

- Aucun doute là-dessus, affirma Dawn en secouant légèrement la tête face aux efforts remarquables dont ils faisaient preuve pour se désintéresser de la scène. Après un instant elle reprit,

- C'est étrange peut-être qu'enfin de compte ils ne se sont aperçu de rien, et nous ont juste entendu rire comme pour une bonne blague.

- C'est possible, déclara Clark doucement.

- Tant mieux. Parce que si c'était mes parents qui étaient dans ce salon ils nous seraient déjà tombés dessus. Il m'aurait déshérité et il t'aurait banni de la maison à tout jamais.

- C'est bien, c'est la fête tout les jours chez toi. Dawn eut un sourire se retournant vers lui,

- A chaque jour une nouvelle aventure Kent.

Clark se tourna vers elle, posant une main sur sa taille il l'attira vers lui.

- Ouai bon n'en profite pas trop non plus, ajouta-t-elle en se reculant. Clark eut un sourire, la voyant se redirigeait vers le salon.

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

Comme l'ascenseur tardé la jeune Mills monta de quatre en quatre les grands escaliers de l'hôtel. Arriver à sa porte elle était encore pleine d'énergie et c'est le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle ouvrit la porte de sa suite. Claquant la porte derrière elle, Dawn aperçut sa mère en train de ranger de la paperasse.

- Salut mam'

- Dawn je t'attendais où étais tu ?

- Chez les Kent, maman tu ne devineras jamais. Mr Kent m'a offert la Plymouth qu'on réparait lui et moi. Vu que j'ai apporté beaucoup de pièce manquante et qu'on a travaillé tout les deux ensembles à la réparer il dit qu'elle me revient de droit.

Elle eut un rire, aux anges.

- Ce n'est pas une super nouvelle ! , déclara t-elle en se retournant vers sa mère.

- Angel tu te souviens que je voulais te parler, reprit Mme Mills.

Dawn soupira, mécontente qu'elle ne fasse pas au moins semblant de s'intéresser à la nouvelle.

- Oui, déclara la jeune fille en retirant sa veste. Qu'y avait-il de si important pour que tu m'attendes ici ?

- Dawn l'état de ton père ne s'arrange pas. Au contraire même les médecins disent qu'il a besoin de soin plus poussé.

- Non tu… tu dois faire erreur quand je suis allée à l'hôpital hier les médecins m'ont dit qu'il avait de bons résultats.

- Ils te ménageaient Dawn.

La jeune fille n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Posant ses mains sur sa tête elle fulmina de colère.

- Ils n'avaient pas le droit de me mentir, je ne suis plus une gamine, décréta t-elle en tournant comme un lion en cage. Elle redressa la tête vers sa mère, le regard inquiet elle demanda alors,

- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec papa ?

- Angel ton père a besoin de meilleur soin.

- Et qu'est ce que tu propose ? , questionna Dawn en s'avançant vers elle.

- Les médecins proposent de le transporter à Métropolis, on le suivra là bas puis ensuite on retournera en Californie.

Dawn cilla craignant d'avoir mal entendu.

- Quoi ? On retourne en Californie ?

- C'est ça !

La jeune fille crut que ses jambes ne la porterait plus tellement la nouvelle était si soudaine.

- Non je…maman non notre vie est ici maintenant. J'ai un nouveau lycée, des nouveaux amis, et puis… il y a Clark.

- Je sais Dawn mais vois le bon côté des choses tu vas retrouver tes amis de Los Angeles. Tes amis d'enfance. Nous sommes ici depuis seulement deux mois et demi. Ça ne changera pas grand chose. Ici c'était comme des sortes de longues vacances, un changement de paysage pour un certain temps, maintenant il faut rentrer chez nous Dawn.

La jeune fille fut littéralement figée sur place. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Pas maintenant, pas comme ça. Quitter Smallville… non c'était au dessus de ses forces.

- Maman Smallville c'est chez nous maintenant.

- Dawn tu déteste cette ville !

La jeune fille ouvrit la bouche puis la referma aussitôt. Elle avait l'impression que de nouveau tout le poids du monde lui retombait sur les épaules.

- Mais j'adore ses habitants. Je n'ai jamais connu des gens comme ça avant. Des gens loin de toute superficialité et humble, des gens si on les cherche bien honnête et sincère. S'il te plait maman ne me force pas à laisser Clark.

Sa mère parut outrée par ce que lui réclamait sa fille.

- Dawn bon sang je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter c'est pour ton père. Les médecins n'arrêtent pas de dire que c'est mieux pour lui.

La jeune fille pinça ses lèvres, elle sentait cette envie de crier au fond de sa gorge, cette irréversible envie de balancer tout les vases de cette suite sur le mur. Cette injustice que lui offrait la vie alors que tout commençait à s'arranger. C'était crucial… ça en valait de la santé de son père, Dawn le comprenait mais ne l'accepter pas. La jeune Mills ne pouvait s'efforcé d'avoir envie de se révolter. De pleurer de rage. Elle avait ce sentiment qu'on le lui avait tout prit. D'abord sa liberté, puis son père ensuite Clark. Elle avait cette forte impression de tomber dans le vide et que quoi qu'il arrive personne n'arriverait jamais à la rattraper même ceux qui le voudraient vraiment. C'est comme si c'était juste le destin qui se décidait à lui reprendre tout ce qu'elle avait bien pu aimer sur cette planète, juste pour lui montrer à quel point la vie pouvait être difficile. Mais elle ne voulait pas d'une leçon. Elle ne voulait pas apprendre comment ça faisait mal de perdre celle ou celui qu'on aime. Ce qu'elle voulait c'était juste son amour… son amour pour l'éternité. Est-ce trop demander ?

- Et quand devons nous partir ?

- Ton père va être transféré à Métropolis demain matin. Nous retournons en Californie dans deux semaines.

_**A suivre...**_


	35. IlAuraitFalluQue DeBattreMonCœurS'arrête

**Hey hey me voilà de retour avec une longue suite, vu que je ne peux pas poster très très souvent je tache d'en mettre suffisamment pour vous faire patienté. En tout cas j'espère que ça vous plaira. Cette suite répond à certaine de vos questions et en met d'autre en suspend. Mais surtout cette suite offre un avancement dans la relation de Clark & Dawn. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Rappelles toi qu'hier est parti pour toujours. Que demain ne viendra peut-être jamais. Seul aujourd'hui t'appartient. Alors vis juste le moment présent et profite de la vie._

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

La nuit s'était quasiment écoulé, et au loin une légère pointe de couleur qui éloigné l'aspect sombre de la nuit illuminait le ciel, laissant imaginé le lever du soleil. Toutefois la jeune Mills ne dormait pas et le jeune Kent le savait. Depuis son arrivé une tension résidait, et le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien la tracassait. Mais tout cela l'empêchait de rester tranquille et d'enfin dormir.

L'attention de la jeune fille était fixée au plafond alors que la conversation avec sa mère ne cessait de retourner en boucle encore et encore dans sa tête. Partir. Pourquoi… Comment ? Elle ne s'y sentait pas la force. Si on lui avait arraché le cœur et qu'on l'avait piétiné cela aurait donné le même résultat. Clark et elle n'étaient pas fait pour vivre loin l'un de l'autre. La jeune fille dissimula une plainte silencieuse. Deux semaines ! Deux malheureuses petites semaines Dawn avait sérieusement envie de pleurer mais tentait de se contenir en songeant que ce n'était pas la distance qui les empêcherait de se voir.

Quand elle y songeait c'était logique qu'elle s'en aille. Lionel avait été arrêté, l'état de santé de son père se dégradait et bien que sa mère adorait travaillé à ce Daily Planet, le travail ne suffisait pas à être heureux. Dawn n'avait pas son mot à dire. Elle était mineure et devait se faire une raison, se résigner et suivre sans protester sa mère. Sa gorge se serra et Dawn sentit une nouvelle vague de douleur lui montait aux yeux. Elle renifla. Puis respirant profondément elle se força à ne pas craquer Clark dormait juste à côté d'elle, elle ne devait pas le réveillé. Et il ne devait pas s'inquiéter. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers lui, caressant doucement les cheveux du jeune homme. Rien qu'à l'idée de devoir parcourir des milliers de kilomètre pour juste pouvoir de nouveau faire ça… Dawn pinça ses lèvres. C'était injuste elle l'avait attendu… oui elle avait patienté. Ce qui de son point de vu était aussi long que d'attendre huit vies. Et voilà qu'on souhaitait le lui reprendre, pourquoi devait-elle partir ? Les âmes sœurs n'étaient pas faites pour vivre autrement qu'ensemble. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient trouvé plus rien à par la mort ne pouvait les séparer. Alors pourquoi le destin semblait à ce point vouloir les mettre à l'épreuve ? C'était morbide et éprouvant à la fois. Un mélange d'appréhension et de crainte.

Clark se demandait sûrement ce qui se passait, elle lui avait à peine parlé. Peut-être songeait-il qu'elle regrettait ses paroles… Oh non jamais de la vie elle reviendrait sur le fait qu'elle l'aimait. Dawn souffla de tous ses poumons reposant son regard sur le plafond. Comme si il avait entendu ses pensées le jeune Kent se retourna enroulant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune Mills l'air toujours endormi. Dawn posa une main sur son bras le caressant doucement.

- Tu ne dors pas ?, murmura t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Clark ouvrit aussitôt les yeux. Il la fixa quelques secondes avant d'expliquait.

- Ton anxiété m'empêche de dormir. Normalement tu t'endors puis j'ai l'habitude de te regarder dormir avec tellement d'apaisement que ça me permet à mon tour de me reposer mais si tu ne respecte pas les règles du jeu je ne vois vraiment pas comment je pourrais fermer l'œil.

Dawn eut un faible sourire, dégageant le front du jeune homme de ses cheveux elle y déposa un baiser.

- Je suis désolée.

- Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

- De mon anxiété ? Oh non merci. Je veux absolument me changer les idées. Je veux que tu me vide la tête. Je veux que tu me dises autre chose… parle moi de n'importe quoi je veux juste entendre ta voix. C'est la seule chose qui m'aide à tenir.

- A tenir à quoi ?

- A tout ça. J'aimerais pouvoir me raccrocher à toi, que tu sois toujours là pour moi et que je le sois pour toi. J'aimerais que tu puisses compter sur moi que tu m'es toujours auprès de toi quoi qu'il arrive. J'aimerais que tu m'aime même si je ne suis pas irréprochable. J'ai beaucoup de défauts mais je souhaite que tu les aimes aussi…

- Pourquoi me dis tu ça ? , questionna Clark doucement. Dawn baissa légèrement la tête poursuivant.

- Parce que je me rends compte comme tout ce qui se trame est insencé. Regarde la vie est parfois mal faite, j'habite en Californie et toi au Kansas. En y réfléchissant ce n'est pas si loin que ça mais ça me semble à des galaxies d'ici. Et sur cette planète tu es la seule personne qui arrive à peupler mes rêves… j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je suis pendu à ton cou, dans les plus beaux de mes songes mais que je ne me réveille jamais près de toi. Et j'ai peur que tout cela dure encore longtemps.

Elle fit une légère pause posant ses yeux dans les siens elle le fixa durant quelques secondes, l'esprit légèrement brouillé. Clark tentait apparemment de comprendre ce que pouvait bien signifier ses paroles à cette heure-ci de la nuit. Ses pensées étaient ils si chamboulé qu'elle n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil.

- Je voudrai que tu reste… que tu sois à moi. Rien qu'à moi, ajouta t-elle comme pour lui chuchoter un secret. Mais si sa voix était si basse s'était pour davantage pouvoir la contrôler afin qu'elle ne se brise pas, Clark avait tendance à lui demander pourquoi elle ne pleurait jamais, elle ne voulait pas avoir la joie de le contredire. Les larmes étaient faites pour les situations irréversibles. Où quoi qu'il en soit on restait impuissant, où l'on ne pouvait plus rien faire à part pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en priant Dieu que ça s'arrange. Pleurer c'était ne plus avoir le contrôle de la situation, le contrôle de soi même. On lui avait apprit que c'était les gens faibles qui pleurés, et Dawn aimait avoir le contrôle.

La voix du jeune Kent la sortit de ses pensées la ramenant à la réalité. Elle se demanda alors pourquoi elle en faisait toute une affaire d'état ? Elle allait partir loin de son petit ami certes… mais ne fallait-il pas mieux que sa tombe sur Clark et elle que sur n'importe qui. Oui parce que Clark était loin d'être n'importe qui il pourrait balayer ces millier de kilomètres qui séparé Los Angeles de Smallville en un coup de vent… une fraction de seconde, un claquement de doigt. Dawn ne devait pas… ne pouvait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort ce n'était pas comme si ils n'allaient plus se revoir, ce n'était pas comme si il l'oublierait… - loin l'un de l'autre l'oublierait-il ?

- Clark je suis tellement bien avec toi, comme personne. Tu es tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu auparavant, et tu es la meilleure chose que je n'ai jamais vue. Tu es beau et tu ne t'en rends même pas compte, tu es gentil et tu es un des rares à ne pas démentir, tu es charismatique sans le vouloir. Et je ne veux pas que tu doutes un instant des sentiments que je peux avoir pour toi. Je souhaite juste que… que toi et moi on puisse essayer, voir si on peut devenir quelque chose… ensemble.

- Je n'aime pas t'entendre dire des choses aussi belles. Dawn leva les sourcils. Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu essaye de me dire au revoir ? Clark eut un sourire nerveux avant de répéter néanmoins soucieux.

- Est-ce que tu essaye de me dire adieu ?

Dawn le regarda fixement un instant, elle baissa légèrement les yeux, avant de secouer négativement de la tête susurrant doucement.

- Non qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Quel adieu ? Tu n'as pas oublié après ce qui s'est passé le jour de l'accident de mon père. Après que tu m'es dit que… que…

- Que c'est toi que je voulais !

- Oui, souffla-t-elle en redressant la tête. A l'hôpital, tu m'as dit qu'on ne se quitterait plus. Tu me l'as promit tu te rappelle.

- Oui Dawn je m'en rappel, déclara Clark en posant un baiser à son tour sur son front.

- Donc pourquoi me parles-tu d'adieu ? C'est exclu entre nous. Et… et n'oublie pas si je tombe…

- Je te rattrape Dawn.

- C'est ça, déclara t-elle d'un sourire gêné. Tu sais que c'est pareil pour moi même s'il n'y a plus le muret, même si tu es plus fort que moi… Clark eut un faible rire. Même si je t'aime plus fort que toi, ajouta-t-elle.

- Hé c'est faux !

Dawn eut un sourire à son tour, avant de laisser paraitre un sanglot étouffer. Clark redressa le visage de la jeune Mills, Dawn lui fit un bref sourire avant de détourner la tête.

- Dawn est-ce que ça va ? , questionna Clark perplexe.

Dawn reposa de nouveau son regard dans le sien afin de lui montrer que tout aller bien.

- Oui tout va pour le mieux. Tu es là et c'est ce qui compte.

Clark la prit dans ses bras. Dawn maugréa.

- Tu sais tu n'es pas obliger de faire ça. Je sais que mes états d'âmes sont contraignants. Les filles et leurs hormones ont en publie des livres, excuse moi.

- Tais-toi, affirma Clark en la serrant plus fort.

Dawn eut un faible sourire. Elle respira profondément, serrant ses lèvres afin de ravaler courageusement ses larmes. Elle avait vécut et vu cent fois pire. Ce n'était pas un beau fermier qui arriverait à la faire craquer. _Ravale tes larmes ! Ravale tes larmes ! Ravale tes larmes ! Ravale tes larmes… _Clark posa ses lèvres sur ses cheveux. Il resserra de nouveau son étreinte lorsqu'il sentit la jeune fille tremblait de froid contre lui. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait Dawn aussi accablé. La seule fois où il l'avait vu affecté ainsi c'était à l'hôpital. Y avait-il un rapport ? Bon sang il ne lui avait même pas demandé, y avait-il eut des complications avec son père à l'hôpital.

- Dawn s'il te plait, dit moi ce qui ne va pas ?

- Non tout va bien, articula-t-elle.

- Tu as passé la moitié de la nuit à regarder le plafond ! Non ça ne va pas. Et je me sens mal que tu ne me le dises pas. Je veux savoir de quoi as-tu peur ?

Elle eut une légère pause avant de déclarait,

- De rien… _et de tout._ Elle s'interrompit Clark la fixait avec intensité à travers ses cils et Dawn troublait par son regard avide de réponse, enfouit sa tête dans son torse.

- Dawn s'il te plait, reprit-il doucement.

- Kent, reprit-elle sa voix vacillante. Est-ce que… Est-ce qu'il t'est déjà arriver qu'un jour… ,n'importe lequel, tu te lève et que tu souhaite être dans la peau de quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Tout les jours Dawn… jusqu'à ce que je te rencontre. Dawn redressa aussitôt la tête.

- Kent s'il te plait ne dis pas des trucs comme ça !

De son point de vue leur rencontre avait toujours été une supercherie qu'avait orchestré Lionel ce n'était pas une vrai rencontre… c'était faux et opaque. Irréelle et insensé. Comme un épais brouillard qui venait gâcher le restant de leur relation.

- Pourtant je le pense. Tu es la raison de me lever le matin. La première personne a qui je pense en me réveillant c'est toi, et la dernière personne à qui je pense en me couchant n'est autre que toi. Tu te rends compte que sans toi je passe toutes mes nuits éveillés… il eut un rire poursuivant,

- Juste parce que une fois… une seule fois on a dormit ensemble et que je n'ai jamais su l'oubliait. Je n'ai pas su comment m'en remettre. Maintenant Dawn Mills tu fais partie de ma vie à part entière.

Dawn eut une moue, au souvenir de ses longues nuits sans sommeil qui en devenait interminable sans lui.

- Vraiment navrée, répliqua t-elle.

- Il y a de quoi ! , souffla-t-il d'un doux sourire. Il s'interrompit quelques secondes puis l'air soudainement timide il reprit en tripotant la couverture.

- Tu te moqueras peut-être de moi…

- Quoi ? , questionna Dawn curieusement.

- Promets-moi d'abord de ne pas émettre de jugement.

- Dis le moi et je verrais ensuite s'il a un jugement à émettre.

Clark grogna. Dawn s'impatienta, retirant de ses mains la couverture qu'il se concentrait trop à découdre, silencieusement. Elle articula,

- Allez !

- Et bien je disais que… que que tu vas te moqué de moi mais le jour où tu es tombé amoureux de moi c'est comme si le rêve de tout une vie venait de se réaliser.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu raconte ? , reprit Dawn d'un sourire incrédule. Tu exagère. Je suis tombée amoureuse de toi bien avant que toi tu le sois de moi.

- Et alors ? La chronologie des faits n'a pas d'importance. Je n'étais juste pas conscient que c'était l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie. Tout ce qui compte c'est que je le sais aujourd'hui et tout ce que cela représente en ce moment… maintenant. Et toi et moi c'est ce que nous possédons en cet instant qui compte et ce qu'on n'oubliera jamais.

Elle eut un rapide sourire poursuivant alors,

- C'est tout ce que je demande qu'on n'oublie jamais. Crois moi Clark je ne suis pas exigeante. Je… je voudrai juste te serrer encore et encore, jusqu'à ne plus savoir si je suis toi ou moi, me blottir dans tes bras sans baisers ni paroles, oublier qui je suis et n'être plus qu'à toi. Je voudrais que ça dure éternellement, je voudrais que tu ne m'oublie pas.

Clark la regarda ne sachant pas réellement si il devait être surprit ou effaré.  
- Jamais… jamais Dawn tu m'entends je ne t'oublierais. Jamais !

Clark prit ses mains dans les siennes la regardant comme la voyant pour la première fois encore sous le choc de ses paroles. Quand à Dawn tout lui échapper en ce moment et elle tentait de tenir prise comme si demain était la date de son départ. _De toute manière un jour ou deux semaines, quoi qu'il en soit la douleur sera la même. _

- Dawn… Dawn regarde moi. La jeune fille respira profondément avant de redresser doucement la tête vers lui. Dawn pour qu'on m'éloigne de toi, il faudrait qu'on m'ampute les deux jambes et les deux bras.

- Arrête ne dis pas ça, souffla Dawn en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Je ne te quitterais pas. Je t'aime trop pour ça. Même si tu ne voudrais plus de moi je ne te quitterais pas.

Dawn eut un faible rire à peine audible.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est rassurant ou inquiétant.

Il eut un faible sourire à son tour avant de poursuivre.

- Tant que tu m'aimeras je serais là avec toi. Même si le temps, même si l'espace et les intempéries, même si la distance devait nous séparer je serais toujours là pour toi. Je veillerais sur toi quoi qu'il en soit.

- C'est vrai ? , questionna t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Oui, affirma t-il. Dawn enfuit de nouveau sa tête dans son torse le serrant fort contre elle.

- Et… et si c'est toi qui ne m'aime plus… ça pourrait arriver je sais que tu fais preuve de beaucoup de patience avec moi… mais je suis agaçante…

- Ça n'arrivera pas.

- Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ?

- Crois-moi, affirma Clark doucement, quoi que je puisse faire contre cela ça n'arrivera pas. Même si je le voulais, même si je le pouvais ça n'arriverait pas. Elle se recula du jeune Kent reposant de nouveau son regard dans le sien.

- Je me rends bien compte que cette conversation nous formalise dans le « too much » et qu'on pourrait le classé facilement dans notre top cinq des niaiseries mais je veux que tu sache que de toute manière moi non plus ça n'arrivera pas. Je ne te quitterais pas.

Le jeune Kent eut un sourire avant de poser un baiser sur sa tempe, la jeune Mills lui tendit ses lèvres. Il sourit de nouveau avant de l'embrasser. Pendant une minute de silence ils ne dirent plus rien. Un ange passa tandis que Clark caressait tendrement la joue de la jeune fille qui le regardait pensivement. Il y aperçu un éclat intense, une brillance avide de sens qui lui semblait cependant inconnu.

- Je n'arrive pas à cerner ce regard, reprit Clark en frôlant ses cernes.

- Lequel ? , questionna Dawn en cillant, gênée.

- Celui que tu poses sur moi en ce moment.

Dawn baissa légèrement la tête se mordant la lèvre en se réprimandant intérieurement.

- C'est rien, grommela-t-elle en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

- Dis-moi à quoi est ce que tu pense ? , questionna Clark amusé.

- A rien, souffla t-elle mal à l'aise. Rien du tout, répéta t-elle pour elle-même. Clark posa un baiser sur sa paupière avant de continuait d'un murmure.

- Il est normalement temps que je parte.

La remarque du jeune homme partit comme un boulet de canon, et Dawn à découvert le reçu en plein cœur. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça.

- Quoi !, s'exclama Dawn alarmée.

- Il est 4h30 et c'est l'heure où je rentre à la ferme, précisa-t-il. Mes parents vont bientôt se réveillés.

Dawn le détailla longuement ne souhaitant rien ajouter pour influencer son choix quel qu'il soit, si cependant il y en avait bien un. Il devait rentrer chez lui, Clark avait des parents qui s'inquiéteraient. Il avait des responsabilités qui l'attendaient. Si elle pouvait ne serait ce que lui murmurer sa détresse, elle ne se contenterait pas de chuchoter elle lui crierait de rester, qu'elle avait besoin de lui, que le temps était compté. Mais elle articula avec difficulté.

- Clark si tu dois partir…

Clark eut un bref rire, sincère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu raconte tu veux déjà que je m'en aille ?

- C'est toi, tu as dis que-…

- Ah non tu m'as mal comprit…, l'interrompit-il bizarrement amusé. J'ai dit que c'est « normalement » l'heure où je rentre à la ferme je ne pars pas, il en est hors de question du moins pas ce soir tu as besoin de moi.

Dawn faillit rigoler de gaieté.

- Oui, souffla t-elle tentant de dissimuler son large sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Merci. Mais tu auras des ennuis ?

- Mes parents se lèvent entre 6h30 et 7h je tacherais de faire une brève apparition.

Dawn acquiesça légèrement de la tête. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça pour elle depuis qu'il dormait tout les soirs ensembles. Elle se trouva stupide lorsqu'elle s'aperçu que son anxiété se tournait sur les quelques minutes où il la laisserait seule.

- Bon dit moi qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Est-ce que tu veux me parler de-…

- Non j'ai mieux, reprit-elle prenant sa main dans la sienne en réclamant lentement. Je veux t'embrasser jusqu'au petit matin tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?

- Rien que ça, reprit-il amusé.

- Oui, souffla t-elle en se plaquant contre lui.

- Tu es sérieuse, reprit Clark étonné.

- Il y a deux minutes tu voulais savoir qu'est ce que je pensais, c'était à peu de chose près à ça, ajouta t-elle. Clark leva des sourcils incrédules.

- Approche, murmura t-elle. Le jeune homme s'exécuta posant doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle eut un rapide sourire avant de poser une main sur sa nuque.

- Arrête de rire, assura Clark à son tour amusé.

- Tu reste, souffla t-elle avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Oui je reste, affirma Clark contre ses lèvres.

Elle eut de nouveau un sourire, le jeune Kent captura de nouveau ses lèvres la serrant contre lui. Dawn se laissa faire caressant ses cheveux. Par moment le jeune Kent sentait son propre cœur frappait contre sa poitrine alors qu'il ne cessait de se répéter que ce n'était qu'un baiser parmi les tant d'autre qui suivraient. Et pourtant tout au long de la nuit, il sentit son cœur battre tout contre celui de la jeune Mills. Pas une seule seconde de répit ne s'écoula sans que son cœur ne s'alarme. Parfois il se sentait même gêné mais les lèvres de la jeune fille sur les siennes le rassurer alors lui laissant croire que ça importait peu. Le restant de la nuit s'écoula ainsi, tandis que son cœur continuait de faire des bonds dans sa poitrine alors que son amour pour la jeune fille dansait autour de lui et d'elle. Il aurait tout donné pour ne pas partir quelques heures plus tard cette simple idée lui retourner le cœur et lui couper le souffle au passage. Il aurait voulu être près d'elle, sentir sa peau qui affectionnait toujours cette odeur de fleur et ne plus jamais s'en défaire pour quoi que ce soit.

**. . .**

**Le lendemain, Cafétéria**

Si il y avait encore des cours c'étaient principalement pour la remise des examens pour les plus jeunes, la remise des diplômes pour les séniors, puis les rattrapages pour les retardataires. Pour les autres ce n'était que détente. Juste un jour de plus banals mais précieux pour dire au revoir à ses amis avant les grandes vacances. Ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'afin de clôturer chaque année, et les examens on donne place au bal de promo. C'est comme un dernier au revoir on se regroupe tous une dernière fois afin de voir les visages qui nous accompagnés ces dernières années, ceux que nous ne verrons certainement plus. D'autre qui resterons à jamais dans notre cœur. Des camarades de classe qu'au cours de ses années on a à peine aperçu. Et comme partout il y a les reines du bal.

Dawn faisait la queue afin de déjeuner à la cafétéria lorsqu'elle sentit une tape sur son épaule. Elle se tourna vers Chloé qui se mettait à sa suite.

- Salut Dawn.

- Sullivan.

- Je profite que tu sois là pour doubler tout ce petit monde.

- Une bouteille d'eau s'il vous plait, demanda Dawn à la dame faisant le service.

- Tu as mal dormit tu as des cernes ? Dawn tourna la tête vers la jeune fille.

- Tu es observatrice aujourd'hui mais c'est plus non… que oui, répondit-elle avalant une frite.

- Clark passe encore ses soirées avec toi ?

Dawn faillit s'étouffer. Chloé lui frotta le dos amusé.

- Doucement, respire.

- Je ne me souviens pas t'en avoir parlé, toussota Dawn.

Chloé eut un large sourire.

- C'est Will qui me l'a dit. Je voulais juste vérifier. Vu ta soudaine crise de toux je me doute qu'il a dit vrai.

Dawn acquiesça mal à l'aise, alors qu'une idée lui vint alors en tête la plaçant dans un coin de son esprit elle se tourna vers Chloé l'air faussement indigné.

- Will ? ,répéta Dawn. Voilà que je confis quelque chose à un garçon qui habite à des milliers de kilomètre d'ici et il trouve encore le moyen de m'ennuyer.

Chloé eut un rire avant de reprendre.

- Je ne savais pas que Clark et toi vous en étiez à là.

- Pardon, s'étonna Dawn. D'après toi où en sommes nous ?

- Je ne sais pas c'est à toi de me le dire.

- Je n'ai absolument rien à dire.

Chloé s'agaça.

- Comment ça tu n'as rien à me dire ? Clark, lui dit tout à Pete.

Dawn s'apprêta à lui répondre avant de refermer aussitôt la bouche, reposant son regard sur le comptoir. Chloé soupira longuement avant de reprendre,

- Dawn.

Chloé lui fit un regard suppliant, Dawn grogna.

- Puisque Clark dit tout à Pete, peut-être qu'il te consacrera quelques minutes Sullivan.

- Ma collègue est partit chercher les boissons avancez on vous les donnera au bout de la fil ,assura la femme en sortant de cuisine.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête tandis que Chloé rouspéter de nouveau.

- Tu plaisante j'espère. Depuis que Pete et toi êtes dans les parages, Clark et moi on ne se voit plus.

- C'est peut-être préférable, affirma Dawn. Tu aurais du mal à lui cacher la vérité à mon sujet si tu lui parlais sans arrêt.

- Non ce n'est pas préférable. C'est mon meilleur ami Dawn.

La jeune Mills leva des épaules en signe d'impuissance, aujourd'hui elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à ça. Elle avait cette boule de colère au fond d'elle-même qui ne semblait pas vouloir la quitter.

- Chaque fois qu'on est ensemble il me parle sans arrêt de toi, à croire qu'il n'a plus que ce nom à la bouche. J'ai bizarrement l'impression que ce n'est plus comme avant.

- Tu veux que je lui en parle ? ,questionna Dawn devant l'air résigné de son ami.

- Ah ! ,s'exclama Chloé avec force. Dawn regarda à gauche puis à droite avant de la tirer par la main et de lui faire signe de se taire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Vous en êtes donc à là !

- C'est-à-dire ? ,questionna Dawn prenant son entré.

- Vous êtes l'un de ces couples qui se disent tout… enfin tout sauf bien sûre la vérité sur toi.

Dawn grinça des dents.

- J'aurais du me douter que ta fameuse histoire du sois disant « Clark ne me parle plus » n'était qu'une feinte salle fouineuse.

Chloé eut un sourire avant de lui tirer la langue.

- Clark et moi on ne se dit pas tout ,affirma alors Dawn.

- Il n'y a pas plusieurs solutions, en conclut Chloé. Durant ses soirées soient vous ne faites que parler et jouer aux cartes soient vous faites plus…

Dawn lui envoya un regard menaçant.

- Chloé je ne te le répéterais pas deux fois tais toi ! Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Clark et moi ont…

Dawn s'interrompit volontairement puis après un instant de réflexion se détourna de la jeune Sullivan avançant dans la file. Chloé eut sérieusement envie de jurer. Elle y était presque. Elle se décida alors à contre attaqué.

- Dawn dit moi franchement est-ce que maintenant pour parler à Clark je me dois de passer par toi ?

- Chloé arrête avec ça !

- Arrêter quoi ?

- Cette air faussement apitoyer, pour gratter la surface. J'ai comprit ton manage. Et puis il y a des tas de sujets qu'on n'aborde pas Clark et moi, c'est faux. Va lui parlez si ça te chante. Et si il te parle de moi dis lui gentiment de se taire.

- Et pourquoi gentiment ?

Dawn lui envoya un regard entendu, avant de se presser afin de prendre son dessert. Chloé soupira de tous ces poumons.

- C'est évident tu ne serais pas aussi sur les nerfs si Clark et toi étiez allé plus loin. Tu dois en avoir envie mais il ne s'en aperçoit pas, ou vice versa.

Dawn l'ignora, tapant impatiemment ses ongles sur la surface froide du comptoir.

- Ça m'étonne de toi Dawn. Moi qui te croyais entreprenante. A présent c'est clair vous n'avez pas fait du tout l'amour-…

- Tenez, affirma la dame du réfectoire tendant l'eau à la jeune Mills.

La jeune fille la toisa avec aigreur.

- Où est-ce que vous êtes allez la chercher ma bouteille au Groenland ! , s'exclama Dawn en se penchant vers les cuisines.

La femme en fasse d'elle cilla alors que Chloé marmonnait effaré. La jeune Mills maugréa un faible « merci » en se détournant de cette infernal interrogatoire que lui asséné Chloé.

- Dawn t'es pas sympa, affirma-t-elle en prenant à son tour son plateau. Dawn soupira se retournant vers la jeune Sullivan avec détermination, elle lui envoya son regard le plus noir déclarant en un sifflement grave,

- Quand tu me diras ce qui se passe entre Ed et toi je m'aventurerais dans les eaux troubles de ma relation avec Kent.

Chloé sentit un frisson la parcourir.

- Okay si cette conversation te met mal à l'aise il suffisait de me le dire.

Dawn eut une plainte, semblant désolée.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es de mauvaise humeur à cause de moi où j'y contribue ?

- Un peu des deux, affirma Dawn en s'asseyant près d'une table. La jeune Sullivan s'attendait à ce qu'elle lui réponde tout simplement « non » elle cilla vexé avant de la suivre.

- Laisse moi te changer les idées ,reprit Chloé en s'installant face à elle. La torche est obligé de couvrir ce genre d'événement bien que ça ne soit pas ma tasse de thé mais je pense que ça te fera du bien, tu m'as l'air sur les nerfs.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Du bal de promo.

- Qui se déroule… ?

Chloé parut déroutée par son blasement.

- Dans trois semaines Dawn, ne me dit pas que tu n'as pas vu que ces dernières mois les affiches tapissaient tout les coins de ce lycée. Je ne me souviens même plus de quelle couleur était les murs autrefois. On ne peut pas les louper. Faudrait être aveugle.

Dawn eut un rire sourd.

- Non merci je ne compte pas y allez.

- Okay je sais que je ne suis pas la mieux placer pour te poser cette question mais : qu'est-ce que tu raconte ?

Dawn se redressa reprenant, l'air dédaigneuse.

- Que je t'explique, le bal de promo est vu comme « le » grand événement de l'année… pire l'événement primordial dans la vie de l'adolescent « moyen ». Et crois moi je ne connais rien de plus ridicule que le rituel des bals de fin d'année. Il perpétue une tradition qui consiste à bien séparer les gens. On récompense les plus dociles et on punies les vilains. Ce n'est juste qu'une reproduction de la société dans les dimensions d'un gymnase de lycée. Avec les têtes d'affiche, dites les couronnés qui tout au long de leur vie se croirons supérieur aux autres. Et ce n'est pas tout, il faut voir l'angoisse généré par ce genre de soirée chez l'adolescente c'est l'horreur. Elle est obligée d'avoir une attitude romantique, elle doit épingler une fleur sur son chemisier en cafta, coucher avec un mec saoul dont elle a oublié le nom et vomir sur la banquette arrière de la limousine en cuir sous l'occasion.

Chloé la dévisagea tourmentée.

- Dawn wow je ne te croyais pas aussi romantique… tu sais que ce que tu dis me va droit au cœur. Je ne me lasse pas de le dire Clark a tellement de chance de t'avoir, dit-elle ironique.

- Ne t'en fais pas ma glace tout les jours est là pour me le rappeler, continua Dawn sur le même ton.

- Enlève vite ces pensées pessimistes de ton esprit, tu iras au bal. J'ai vu Clark acheté deux billets ce matin à l'accueil.

- Non Kent ! , souffla Dawn en laissant lourdement sa tête tombé sans ses deux mains.

- Et voilà comment les filles du 21e siècle récompensent leur petit ami attentif à leur besoin.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as jamais lu Carrie ?

- De Stephen King ? ,s'amusa Chloé. Dawn il ne te tombera pas un saut de sang de porc sur la tête fais moi confiance.

- Ce n'est pas pour moi que j'ai peur mais il doit bien y avoir une Carrie entre ses murs qui profitera tous de notre présence dans ce gymnase pour accomplir sa vengeance qu'elle aura alors prémédité depuis qu'elle est née.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, affirma Chloé hilare. Dis-moi la vérité pourquoi ne veux-tu pas y aller ? Soit franche parce que si tu donnes à Clark l'une de ces deux raisons concernant Carrie ou sur cette société minimisé dans un lycée que tu viens de me sortir tu lui briseras le cœur. Clark est un traditionnel tu sais, il veut faire tout dans les normes.

Dawn respira profondément, jetant de nouveau un regard circulèrent dans la cafétéria elle se retourna vers Chloé en soupirant de nouveau.

- Hormis le fait que je ne voulais pas particulièrement y aller ça pouvait s'arranger Clark aurait réussit à me convaincre il y arrive tout le temps. La différence est que je ne peux pas y aller.

- De quoi tu parles ? , questionna Chloé perplexe.

- Chloé je retourne à Los Angeles.

**. . .**

Pete prenait ses affaires dans son casier s'adressant à Clark.

- Le prof de biologie m'énerve, les cours ont beaux être presque fini c'est le seul qui nous donne encore des devoirs.

- Tout à fait d'accord, affirma Clark. J'ai assez hâte que les cours prennent fin.

- Oui, et en parlant de cours qui prennent fin tu as demandé à Dawn qu'elle vienne avec toi au bal ?

- Bientôt, affirma Clark. Pete jeta un regard vers sa direction.

- Tu devrais te dépêcher, les filles aiment bien être prévenues pour ce genre de chose.

- Enfaite j'en sais trop rien ,reprit Clark en s'adossant lourdement aux casiers.

- C'est-à-dire ? , questionna Pete fermant son casier.

- Et bien tu vois les bals… je ne pense pas que ce soit au goût de Dawn. Elle n'aime pas tous qui touchent aux réceptions, les robes, les fanfreluches, les strass et les paillettes.

- Vraiment, tu es sûr de ça ? , questionna Pete interloqué. Parce que ça serait bien la première.

- Oui puisque je te le dis !

- Dawn est une fille aussi étrange ? , s'exclama Pete en se dirigeant vers le couloir. Clark eut un rire.

- Oui. Depuis le temps j'ai cru que tu le savais.

- Je lui parlé souvent avant, maintenant tu l'accapare.

Clark ne démentit pas, souriant presque.

- Mais laisse-moi te poser une question. Pourquoi avoir acheté ces billets si tu pense qu'elle va dire non ?

Il respira profondément avant de reprendre,

- Peut-être parce qu'intérieurement j'espère qu'elle dise le contraire.

- Oui tu es vraiment cohérent comme garçon alors tu préfère tenter le diable plutôt qu'en parler directement avec elle et d'éviter de débourser. Toi aussi tu es vraiment bizarre Clark.

Le jeune Kent eut un sourire, avant d'emprunter les escaliers.

- Enfaite, reprit Pete. Tu ne m'as pas dis que tes parents n'étaient pas là samedi.

- Ah non ! , s'exclama Clark aussitôt. Je connais ce regard c'est le même que celui de Will avant que Dawn ne rentre chez elle et quelle soit envahi par une foule déchainé de lycéens ingrat.

Pete eut un rire, tandis que Clark reprenait.

- De toute manière n'y pense même pas, ce n'est pas parce que j'ai des superpouvoirs et qu'il est plus pratique pour moi de faire le rangement après qu'à chaque fois que mes parents ne sont pas là-…

- Je ne voulais pas parler de ça, l'interrompit Pete. Mais il me semblait que hier tu as invité Dawn à venir chez toi.

- Oh ça, c'était juste une idée… comme ça… en passant.

- Et elle a dit quoi ?

- Euh elle a dit oui.

Pete eut un sourire.

- Tu dois être aux anges. Clark dissimula un faible sourire.

- Oui.

- C'est génial. Alors comme ça Dawn et toi c'est sérieux.

- Que veux-tu dire par sérieux ?

- Et bien je ne sais pas vu ce que tu me dis de vous, ce que vous partagez à l'air de te plaire.

Clark acquiesça.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais cru mais oui.

Pete eut un rire avant de pousser la porte de la classe de chimie,

- Quand je pense qu'au départ tu étais censé être son Cyrano et elle ta Roxane.

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

- Allô… Salut Will c'est moi je ne te dérange pas… Tant mieux comment vas-tu ?… Et Ophélie et Heather ?… C'est géniale… Moi ? J'ai eu des jours meilleurs… Oui c'est en partie pour ça que je t'appelle. Dis est-ce que tu pourrais me rendre un service ?… Et bien enfaite mes parents t'ont toujours beaucoup aimé, je sais qu'ils t'apprécient tant qu'on ne sort pas ensemble… La jeune fille eut un rapide sourire avant de continuait. Oui c'est à peu près ça. Euh enfaite ce que je voulais te demander me tiens à cœur et je sais que tu es quelqu'un sur qui je peux compter. Je t'adore tu le sais ça !

Au bout du fil elle entendit le jeune Dawson maugréer qu'elle lui disait toujours ça avant de lui demander un truc embarrassant, elle eut une mimique crispée avant de cesser de parcourir de long en large l'étendu de sa chambre. S'asseyant sur son canapé où la démo de son jeu vidéo tournait en boucle depuis dix bonnes minutes sur le large écran, elle s'éclaircit la voix articulant.

- Et bien voilà je serais de retour au bercail dans peu de temps, si Dieu le veut.

- Dawn c'est géniale ! , s'exclama Will hurlant dans le combiné. Dawn décolla le téléphone de son oreille. J'ai tellement hâte de te revoir tu me manque Angel !

- Oui, murmura-t-elle doucement. Toi aussi.

- Enfin tu t'es décidé à quitter ce trou perdu et à retrouver tes racines ! On ne part jamais vraiment de sa ville natale !

- Oui, souffla Dawn de nouveau.

- Dis adieu au horizon de blé qui s'étende à perte de vu, adieu la boue, adieu la pluie, adieu ce code vestimentaire ringard !

- Oui, répéta Dawn sa voix vacillante.

- J'ai hâte de revoir ta petite frimousse ! Dans combien de temps aurons nous l'honneur de nous revoir ?

- Deux petites semaines.

- Oh bon sang c'est fantastique ! Tu n'as pas hâte ?

- Non, articula Dawn en posant lourdement sa tête dans sa main.

- Quoi ? , déclara Will espérant avoir mal entendu.

La jeune fille grimaça avant de poursuivre.

- Ecoute Will je ne veux pas retourner à L.A je veux rester ici.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? , questionna-t-il subitement déconcerté.

- Si je retourne là bas c'est parce que l'état de mon père se dégrade et-…

- Oh Dawn je ne savais pas, je suis désolé, pardonne moi ! Il n'y a pas à se réjouir de cette nouvelle.

- Ce n'est pas tout… enfaite.

- Je t'écoute alors.

La jeune fille respira profondément, regroupant tout son courage.

- Will.

- Oui Angel.

- Je sais que je t'en demande beaucoup mais le service que je voudrais te demander c'est… est-ce que tu pourrais convaincre ma mère de me laisser à Smallville ?

- Quoi ? Enfin… Dawn non.

- S'il te plait Will.

- Non ! Non ! Je veux dire tu… tu dois revenir. Il y aura ton père ici, ta famille… et je fais parti de ta famille Dawn.

- Oui bien sûre que oui mais… mais je me sens impuissante face à ce qui arrive à mon père. Ici ou ailleurs je ne l'aiderais pas à aller mieux.

- Tu te dois d'être près de son chevet, insista-t-il.

- C'est-ce que je fais tout les jours Will, et… et chaque jour je me sens de plus en plus coupable de ce qui lui arrive.

- Et ça serait donc la raison pour laquelle tu ne souhaite pas retourner à Los Angeles ? Il eut un rire mauvais, comme elle l'avait tant de fois entendue lorsqu'il se transformait en Mister Hyde. A d'autre Dawn ! Non sois franche et dis moi plus tôt que tu préfère rester avec le fermier.

Dawn ferma lourdement les yeux. On y arrivait.

- Arrête de me donnez le rôle de la méchante.

- Pardon ! , s'énerva-t-il. C'est toi ou moi l'enfant ingrat qui délaisse famille et amis pour un garçon qu'elle ne connait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam. Là tu vois tu ne pense qu'à toi, ton père va mal et toi tu pense juste à rester près de ce bon à rien.

- Okay Will on s'arrête là !, articula-t-elle en se levant aussitôt. Tu as dit ce que tu avais à me dire, bien je suis une fille indigne et égoïste j'ai comprit le message. Ton opinion est le tiens mais ne t'avise plus jamais de l'insulter.

- Pourquoi parce que tu l'aime ? , rabâcha t-il avec amertume.

- Tu le sais très bien.

- Et tu le préfère à ta ville, à ta maison, à ta famille… à tes amis.

- Ce genre de… de dilemme garde les pour toi !

Il eut un faible rire sardonique, avant de reprendre,

- Un dilemme Dawn bon sang ça ne devrait même pas l'être. Je suis en colère contre toi Dawn et je ne t'aiderais pas. Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre avec ferveur.

- Ta filleul te réclame je lui dirais que sa tante la préfère à un garçon qu'elle connait depuis deux mois et qui habite dans une ville qu'elle déteste.

Dawn eut un rire nerveux se rasseyant sur le canapé l'esprit brouillé par tant d'indignation. Reniflant elle reprit lentement d'une voix si douce qu'il ne sembla pas à son interlocuteur qu'elle était folle de rage contre lui.

- Will. Je n'ai jamais réellement comprit comment mes parents et toi arriviez à si bien vous entendre. Tu es le seul garçon qu'ils sont laissés, et qu'ils laisseront dormir sous notre toit quoi qu'il arrive. Et à présent je comprends pourquoi vous vous entendez si bien vous avez exactement la même vision des choses.

- Ne te fatigue pas Dawn, aujourd'hui tu m'as déjà assez blessé pour toute une année.

Sur ce le jeune homme raccrocha, Dawn eut envie de hurler. Elle balança le téléphone à travers la pièce avant de retomber lourdement sur le canapé.

- Je te déteste Billy Dawson !

Lui en demandait-elle trop ? Ou s'y était-elle mal prise ? Non elle le connaissait mieux que personne et toute la journée elle avait redouté cet appel. Will, faire tout en sorte pour qu'elle ne revienne plus en Californie… jamais de la vie ! Elle se demandait encore pourquoi elle avait essayé. Il n'en voulait pas à Clark mais dès que le jeune Kent s'immisçait entre lui et elle, il avait toujours cette fâcheuse attitude de la surprotégé, de la ramener à lui. A présent c'était clair, il n'avait plus aucune raison de ne pas haïr Clark, vu qu'il était la raison de son hésitation à rentré en Californie. Et même si Will osait dire qu'elle était égoïste, il y avait aussi une part d'égoïsme dans tout ce qu'il osait lui dire. L'idée qu'elle aime Clark l'avait toujours rebuté. Chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait de lui ses yeux semblaient vouloir dire. _Bon sang Dawn tu vaux mieux que… tout ça. _S'il savait qu'au fond d'elle, elle ressentait le sentiment de n'être même pas le quart de ce que Clark méritait. Elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur. Il avait tout pour lui, il était aimant, humble, modeste, serviable, généreux. Dawn quand à elle lui mentait depuis leur première rencontre et en plus d'être mythomane elle était manipulatrice, orgueilleuse, insolente, arrogante et suffisante. Arriverait-elle un jour à aider ne serait ce qu'un minimum les gens comme lui avait le don de le faire. Will n'avait aucune connaissance de ce côté de l'iceberg. Mais elle le savait et ça changer tout.

Se redressant elle fixa l'écran un instant, bouillante de colère. Se décidant à se changer les idées, et à se vider la tête elle reprit sa partie qu'elle avait alors mit sur pause le visage tendu. Alors qu'elle tentait d'aller au niveau trois de Final Fantasy, son esprit vagabonda de nouveau vers sa conversation avec Will. Sortant de sa torpeur que lui procurait sa fureur, elle ne s'aperçut que plus tard qu'elle avait laissé son camp adverse littéralement écraser ses troupes.

- Argh ! , s'énerva-t-elle en balançant sa manette sur l'écran. Jeu stupide !

Le son de la porte l'interpella. Sa mère apparut alors dans le salon.

- Angel du calme, assura sa mère.

Dawn se redressa aussitôt, se dirigeant vers sa chambre elle tacha de claquer la porte avec force derrière elle. Devant son dressing elle prit une veste, avant de ressortir de la même manière de sa chambre telle une tornade.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? , questionna sa mère.

- Je tente de remonter les statistiques de la crise d'adolescence à 17 ans.

- Sur un autre ton avec moi Dawn.

- Parfait tu entendras le silence je sors !

- Où ?

- Dehors, précisa Dawn en prenant son portable.

- Bien si c'est-ce que tu veux. Sache seulement que dans les prochains jours on commencera à faire nos valises.

Dawn fit volte face vers sa mère, elle était si remonté qu'elle sentait son cœur dans sa poitrine se gonfler de rage et le sang dans ses veines circuler plus rapidement. Sa mère le faisait exprès… oui elle le faisait exprès parce qu'elle savait que ça l'énerver. Dawn se mordit la lèvre afin de se forcer à ne pas protester. Se retournant vers la porte elle ajouta - le son de sa voix beaucoup trop calme devant son état de tension.

- Je vais voir papa, je reviens pour le dîner.

- Bien mon ange.

Sur ce Dawn ouvrit la porte de sa suite et la claqua si fort derrière elle qu'elle entendit le tableau accroché au mur glisser et se briser sur la moquette. Satisfaite Dawn se dirigea vers l'ascenseur prête à s'énerver sur les médecins qui avaient trouvés préférable de lui dissimuler la vérité.

**. . .**

**Chez les Kent**

Dawn arrêta le moteur de sa voiture, posant sa tête sur le dossier de son siège elle respira profondément. Pas la peine de s'énerver davantage de toute manière le mal était fait. Ouvrant sa boite à gant elle y déposa ses lunettes lorsqu'elle aperçu le Daily Planet. Apercevant en première page la photo de Lionel Luthor les gros titres disaient: _Le dirigeant de la multinationale Luthorcorp accusaient d'un double homicide se retrouve derrière les barreaux._

Dawn balaya l'article des yeux, apercevant le nom de Perry White accompagné à cette première page. Rejetant le journal sur le siège passager elle respira profondément derechef avant de sortir de la voiture. Elle trouva ses jambes engourdit lorsqu'elle approcha de la Grange où elle y entendait du bruit. Cela devait être du à son manque de sommeil, et à cette colère qui l'accaparait depuis des heures maintenant. Et qui la fatigué sincèrement. Entrant dans la grange elle y vit Clark en train de faire ses corvées. Il en voyait valsé à travers la pièce des bottes de foin avec une aisance unique. Se spectacle la radoucit. La distrayant sans qu'il le sache il lui changer les idées. Elle eut un sourire s'adossant à la porte. Il s'arrêtait parfois redescendant en super vitesse s'occupant rapidement de quelque chose d'autre qu'il avait oublié de faire auparavant avant de remonter aussitôt et de se remettre à l'œuvre. Après un instant, Dawn se décida à faire acte de présence. S'éclaircissant furtivement la voix elle attira aussitôt son attention, à croire qu'il était aux aguets. Sa botte de foin qu'il envoya sous la surprise traversa comme les autres la pièce fissurant cependant au passage le poteau qui maintenait le loft. Dawn eut un rire déclarant alors,

- Tu vois ça c'est physiquement impossible.

- Dawn, s'exclama-t-il étonné. Tu es là depuis longtemps ?

- Mouai, affirma-t-elle amusé. J'étais la spectatrice de tes exploits.

Clark baissa la tête gêné. Dawn eut de nouveau un sourire avant de reprendre.

- Je me suis énervée sur tout le monde aujourd'hui, sur ma mère, sur Will, sur Chloé et même sur les médecins de l'hôpital.

- Je ne crois pas avoir réclamé mon dut, déclara Clark en descendant cette fois ci normalement.

- Non toi tu es le calme après la tempête. Elle eut une moue enjouée s'avançant vers lui. Clark eut un sourire incontrôlable, son visage d'ange lui avait manqué.

- Dis tu me ferais voir ? , questionna Dawn.

- Quoi ? , questionna Clark innocemment.

- Tes pouvoirs. Le jeune Kent fit non de la tête. Ecoute si tu me les montre je promets de t'aider.

Clark eut un rire.

- A mes corvées ? Tu te ferais des ampoules.

- J'ai fais de la gym je n'ai pas peur des ampoules.

- Je ne sais pas je trouve ça étrange.

- Fais comme si c'était une compétition où tu es le seul à jouer.

Clark eut un rire mi-amusé mi nerveux.

- J'aimerais savoir te dire non.

Dawn eut une moue suppliante. Clark eut un sourire en coin, mal à l'aise.

- Bon c'est… c'est d'accord. Dawn eut un sourire.

Le jeune Kent se sentit bizarrement angoissé posant une main sur sa tête il déclara doucement,

- Je… je ne sais pas par quoi commencer.

- Par le début, affirma Dawn en hochant de la tête. Quel est le premier pouvoir que tu as découvert ?

- Et bien il y en a eu à peu près trois que j'ai découvert à quelques années d'écart si ce n'est moins.

- Je t'écoute, reprit Dawn dissimulant sa joie.

- Et bien il y a d'abord ma résistance et ma force.

- Montre, je veux le voir.

Clark ne sut pas sur le coup s'il devait la trouver curieuse ou étrange. Mais entre lui et elle sans nul doute il était le plus étrange des deux.

Il lui désigna un tuyau, Dawn acquiesça de la tête s'avançant un peu plus. Le jeune Kent s'en saisi, il hésita un instant redoutant durant quelques seconde le regard qu'elle poserait ensuite sur lui.

- Allez, l'encouragea Dawn.

Il leva les yeux vers elle avant de tordre l'objet de métal en deux, avec une facilité déconcertante. Dawn eut un sourire applaudissant deux fois dans ses mains.

- Bravo mon amour !

Clark la trouva fière. En ce moment Dawn était une véritable cheerleader. Il eut un sourire à son tour avant de rejeter dans un coin le tuyau métallique.

Dawn observa le tuyau un instant avant de reprendre doucement,

- On passera outre la résistance je ne veux pas avoir à te taper sur la tête avec ça.

Clark eut un rire.

- J'aimerais aussi éviter, c'est traumatisant.

Dawn joint son rire au sien.

- Comment t'en es tu aperçu ?

- De ma résistance ? , questionna Clark. Dawn acquiesça de la tête.

- Par des incidents d'abord bénins. Comme une coupure qu'on se fait en courant dans tous les sens étant petit, qui se referme du jour au lendemain. Puis cette indifférence au froid ou au chaud.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Tu pourrais donc te trimballer en maillot de bain toute l'année.

Clark eut un rictus.

- Oui c'est à peu près ça. Mais ça ne serait pas une bonne couverture, tu ne trouve, reprit-il alors.

- Moi je m'y habituerais, continua t-elle d'un sourire.

Clark lui fit un bref sourire avant de continuer son récit.

- Puis en prenant plus de risque en aidant mon prochain j'ai survécu à des incidents plus graves tels que des explosions, des accidents de voitures, des coups de feu.

Dawn écarquilla des yeux de surprise, s'avançant vers lui.

- Kent tu es en train de me dire qu'on t'a déjà tirer dessus ?

Clark affirma de la tête, avant d'expliquer.

- A plusieurs reprises. Quand je ne me mêlais pas de mes affaires.

Dawn le fixa longuement l'air pensive, Clark redoutait cette air qu'elle affectionnait.

- Ça ne doit pas être rose tout les jours d'être altruiste.

Clark eut un faible sourire réfléchissant à ses dernières paroles avant de la détailler de nouveau, tandis qu'elle questionnait.

- Est-ce que ça t'a fait mal ?

Le jeune Kent hésita un instant avant de répondre, bizarrement il sentait monter en lui cette inquiétude au fond de son ventre qu'à tout moment elle s'apercevrait qu'elle était avec un monstre.

- Les brûlures sont parties au bout de quelques heures, tout comme les hématomes mais pour répondre à ta question non.

Dawn acquiesça silencieusement de la tête les sourcils froncés. Une minute s'écoula sans qu'elle ne rajoute rien de plus, Clark commençait sérieusement à stresser lorsqu'elle reprit alors.

- Et Lex ?

Clark ne comprit pas tout de suite. Pourquoi lui parlait-elle de Lex ? Elle dut alors préciser afin de faire disparaitre cet air accaparé de son visage.

- Votre rencontre. Tu l'as sauvé non ?

- Oh oui. Il m'a foncé dessus et comme nous étions sur un pont sa voiture et moi-même avons fini au fond du lac. Une fois dans l'eau j'ai arraché le toit de la voiture et je l'ai sortit de là.

- Incroyable, murmura Dawn doucement.

Clark rougit cependant il ne savait pas si la réaction de la jeune fille était de l'admiration ou de la révulsion. Il reprit alors en tentant de paraître détaché.

- Depuis il fait une sorte de fixette sur cette accident ou lui et moi aurions du mourir. Mais ça ne s'est pas fait et il ne cesse de ressassé inlassablement cette histoire.

- Oui je vois, mais pourtant vous êtes amis.

Clark eut un sourire narquois.

- Si tu veux mon avis, on ne l'est plus vraiment ses derniers temps.

- J'aimerais que tu me répondes franchement.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

Clark respira profondément avant d'affirmer,

- Oui et non.

Dawn détourna la tête posant son regard sur ses pieds avant de reprendre après un bref instant.

- Passons au pouvoir suivant.

- Oui, affirma-t-il, j'ai… ensuite j'ai eut ma super vitesse.

- Qui selon moi est le plus pratique, ajouta-t-elle. Un cou de vent chatouilla son visage, et une légère poussière se souleva légèrement du sol.

- C'est vrai, reprit Clark soudainement derrière elle. Dawn sursauta se retournant vers l'entré de la grange.

- J'oubliais que je détestais quand tu faisais ça.

Clark eut un sourire avant de monter en super vitesse à l'étage.

- Je suis désolé c'est déstabilisant ? , continua t-il en descendant les escaliers normalement.

Dawn leva les yeux à l'étage.

- Je dois t'avouer que oui un peu.

- Tu ne t'y feras pas ? , questionna-t-il de nouveau devant elle.

Dawn posa de nouveau les yeux sur lui.

- Non décidément je ne m'y ferais pas.

Clark eut un faible sourire avant de continuer,

- Après la super vitesse j'ai… j'ai pu voir entre les matériaux. Les murs, la terre, les métaux, la peau.

- Sauf le plomb c'est ça ?

Clark affirma silencieusement de la tête de nouveau surprit par la précision des choses dont elle était au courant.

- Fais un essaie avec moi.

- Pardon.

- Tu as très bien comprit, regarde ce que je porte.

Il eut un sourire nerveux.

- Dawn je… enfin non je…

Dawn le regarda l'air dubitatif. Clark soupira en songeant que Dawn quand a elle devait sérieusement avoir le don de le mettre dans l'embarras.

- Okay c'est… c'est d'accord.

- Bien avant laisse moi te dire quelque chose. Clark leva la tête vers elle.

- Oui ?

- Je t'interdis d'aller au-delà. Clark ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Et comment le seras-tu ?

Dawn fut surprise par sa question, elle pinça ses lèvres affirmant de la tête.

- Je décide de te faire confiance. Alors que je pourrais te faire promettre.

- Mais je ne promets rien, affirma-t-il amuser. Dawn eut un air choqué. Tu es prête ? , questionna-t-il.

- Faut-il vraiment que je le sois. Clark lui jeta un doux sourire avant de poser ses yeux sur elle.

- Tu rougis ce n'est pas bon signe, fit-remarquer la jeune Mills.

- Je n'ai encore rien fait, déclara-t-il amusé. Après quelques secondes supplémentaires il assura doucement,

- Bon s'ayez. La passant d'avantage au rayon X il affirma un « Oh ! »

- Oh ? , répéta Dawn. Elle claqua dans ses doigts afin de cesser l'examen. Clark cilla, puis secoua légèrement la tête.

- Alors ? Je pourrais savoir le pourquoi ce « oh » ?

Il hésita un instant l'air perturbé avant de questionner,

- Dawn… il t'est déjà arrivé de fumer ?

- Ah, tu as osé, déclara Dawn les yeux ronds. Si je voulais un check up je serais allé dans une clinique je ne l'aurais pas demandé à mon petit ami.

Clark grogna.

- Dawn répond à ma question. Est-ce que tu as déjà fumé ?

- Oui comme n'importe qui. Pour essayer, fit-elle vaguement. Devant le regard accusateur du jeune homme elle précisa. Un mois ou deux.

Clark soupira.

- Tu fumais beaucoup ?

- Pourquoi ça se voit ? , questionna Dawn en posant son regard sur sa poitrine comme si elle serait capable d'apercevoir ses poumons.

- Pas tant que ça mais… mais répond moi. Tu fumais combien de paquet ?

Dawn leva une épaule innocente reprenant d'un sourire gêné.

- Un petit par… par mois.

- Dawn, affirma Clark lui lançant un regard entendu.

- Bon oui c'est vrai un par jour, affirma t-elle le ton grave.

Clark fulmina.

- Ne me regarde pas comme si j'irais droit en enfer, tout ça c'est à cause de Will. Il fumait comme un pompier.

- Parce que toi tu ne t'es pas priver ? Ne jette pas la faute sur les autres.

- Arrête de me chamailler, j'ai arrêté depuis… longtemps.

- Longtemps, répéta Clark d'un rire nerveux.

Dawn eut une mimique, se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille, elle se décida à changer de sujet. Son regard accusateur la rendait nerveuse.

- Toi par contre tu élude toujours la question en suspens.

- Qui est ? , questionna Clark agacé.

- Mes sous vêtements, répliqua Dawn.

- Oh… Euh ça… hum…

- Kent ! , insista Dawn en levant les sourcils.

- Noir à broderie mauve.

- Dépareiller ? , questionna-t-elle amusée par sa gêne.

- Non.

Clark se redressa détournant la tête, après un instant il bafouilla,

- J'ai… j'ai aussi remarqué que tu… enfin ce que je veux dire c'est que je… je ne savais pas que tu… que tu avais un tatouage.

- Oh ça, reprit Dawn en posant une main sur sa hanche. Dis moi t'en a vu des choses, reprit-elle amusé. Ce n'est pas un tatouage permanent. Enfaite quelques jours avant que je parte de Californie Ophélie et moi on s'est fait faire un tatouage mais comme je te l'ai dit il ne restera pas à vie il s'en ira au bout de deux ou trois ans. Dawn s'avança vers lui continuant,

- C'était plus un symbole en guise de notre amitié. Elle s'est fait faire une fée et moi un ange. Regarde, souffla-t-elle. Elle souleva doucement son tee shirt, les ailes de l'ange immergeait légèrement de son pantalon.

Clark fixa le dessin un instant il leva une main avant d'hésiter. L'aspect douce de sa peau le déconcentré de son objectif.

- Oui, reprit-il. Ses doigts frôlèrent un instant la surface de sa peau avant de se raviser. C'est bizarre que je ne l'aie jamais aperçu auparavant.

- Il était pourtant là, déclara Dawn amusée. C'est juste que ce n'est pas comme si tu avais l'habitude de… de me voir-…

- Oui, compléta Clark. Dissimulant un frisson il enfouit sa main au fond de la poche de son jean. Elle avait désespérément le don de le rendre nerveux.

- Dis moi ça t'a fait mal ?

Dawn eut un rapide sourire, amusée qu'il lui pose la même question qu'elle précédemment.

- Un peu mais pas autant que l'aurait été un vrai, avoua-t-elle en tirant sur son tee shirt.

- Oui, souffla-t-il en redressant ses yeux vers les siens.

- Il t'en reste un, Clark.

- Un quoi ? , questionna-t-il en ne sachant plus comment quitter son regard.

- Un pouvoir, tu dois me le montrer.

- Ah oui tu as raison mais ce n'est pas le plus élégant je peux juste lancer des flammes avec mes yeux.

Dawn eut un rire, totalement divertie.

- Rien que ça.

- Oui, reprit-il doucement.

Il sentit le parfum doux de sa peau arriver jusqu'à lui, il pesta intérieurement. En ce moment Clark avait affreusement envie de l'embrasser mais il craignait que son geste paraisse indélicat après ce qui venait de se passer.

- Euh… Dawn… euh j'étais en train de me dire que c'était chouette hier soir.

- Oui, reprit Dawn d'un rapide sourire.

- J'ai aimé… t'embrasser… tout le temps.

Dawn baissa légèrement la tête.

- Oui… C'est à refaire.

- Comme ce soir par exemple, compléta-t-il avec rapidité.

- Oui comme ce soir, répéta Dawn en redressant légèrement la tête. Ce soir, ça me semble bien.

- A moi aussi, reprit-il amusé.

- Okay alors le rendez vous est prit, ajouta-t-elle en reculant de quelques pas.

- Où est-ce que tu vas ? Tu es sensé m'aider tu as oublié.

- Je suis désolée je dois rentrer ma mère me fait suivre en ce moment, assura Dawn.

- Mais tu viens d'arrivée, fit-il remarqué.

- Ça va faire presque une heure que je suis là Kent.

Clark maugréa.

- On se revoit tout à l'heure, murmura-t-elle.

Le jeune Kent soupira, Dawn lui fit un sourire rassurant.

- Tu penseras à moi ?

- Je ne fais plus que ça.

Son sourire s'élargit, avant qu'elle ne reprenne la route. Clark l'observa grimpait dans sa voiture et sortir du domaine silencieusement. C'est lorsque sa voiture disparu au rond point de l'allée que son cœur cessa de battre la chamade. Elle le tuerait sûrement.

**. . .**

**Prison de Métropolis,**

Lionel assied sur la table de son bureau regardait le plafond semblant complètement lointain. La cellule était spacieuse, et les murs blancs immaculés lui projetaient l'image que la liberté se trouvait ailleurs. Etre un Luthor était quelque chose de pratique même en étant en prison. Les barreaux à l'aspect d'une cage emprisonné l'homme, et les heures qui s'accumulaient l'éloignant de sa liberté. Le faisait réfléchir. Toutefois sa réflexion ne se tournait pas sur les raisons de sa présence en prison mais comment il était arrivé ici. En effet pour lui c'était une question qui se posait puisque Lionel était accusé d'un crime qui datait d'une trentaine d'année. Alors pourquoi était-il là maintenant, aujourd'hui à subir une peine qui verrait arriver sa mort. Sans aucun doute Lex était le pourquoi de sa présence ici. Cependant il n'était pas certain de connaître toutes les raisons de cette traitrise venant de son fils. Ça lui était tombé dessus ? Comme si un beau jour Lex s'était réveillé en ayant dans la tête de l'envoyer en prison et le soir même Lionel y était. Comme si quelque chose l'avait bouleversé au point de tout chamboulé. Quel était ce mal qui avait conduit son fils a livré son propre père aux autorités. Lorsque la porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit lourdement laissant voir Lex à l'entrer de celle-ci, Lionel tourna sa tête vers son fils puis eut un léger rire.

- Tiens ne serait ce pas le seul Luthor encore en liberté. C'est marrant puisque j'étais justement en train de penser à toi mon fils.

Lex affirma de la tête avant de reprendre.

- Alors ton nouveau logement te plait. Comment tu le trouve ? Ça ne change pas réellement de l'ancien regarde j'ai fait installé une bibliothèque juste pour toi, ironisa Lex. Je sais comme tu as le goût de la lecture.

- Je retiens cette délicate intention Lex. Alors qu'est-ce qui t'amène ?

Lex secoua légèrement la tête avant de questionner.

- D'abord j'aimerais savoir qu'est-ce qui te faisais réfléchir à mon sujet ?

Lionel eut un sourire mauvais avant de reprendre,

- Les mêmes sujets habituels depuis quelques jours maintenant qui hantent mon esprit. Pourquoi mon fils m'a-t-il si lâchement trahi et qu'est-ce qui a bien pu le pousser à ce point à bout pour trouver comme seul solution de devoir m'emprisonner dans ce trou à rat.

- Ce « trou à rat » ?, reprit-il. Estime toi heureux papa, tu aurais pu tomber plus mal, fit remarqué le jeune Luthor.

- Et je devrais donc t'en remercier. On avait un marché Lex. Depuis le premier jour où j'ai rencontré Mr Mills on était d'accord sur une chose… sur une seule. Tu devais me laisser tranquille avec l'histoire de la mort de mes parents et je te laissé participer à ce projet.

- Quel projet ? Tu t'efforce sans cesse de m'écarter de tout ça. On devait trouver ensemble ce que dissimuler la famille Kent mais non encore une fois il a fallu que tu veuille tout préserver et garder l'essentiel pour toi… à ta seule porter. Aujourd'hui tu es autant obséder par lui que par elle.

Lionel eut un faible rire avant de reprendre,

- Et c'est donc ça ma punition ! Seulement pour avoir omis de te divulguer quelques détails.

- Quelques détails ! Voyons papa, Dawn est arrivée dans la vie de Clark sans même que je sache pourquoi. Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qu'elle avait de si spécial. Si je ne l'avais jamais rencontré à la banque de Métropolis, je ne l'aurais connu qu'à travers une photographie. C'était quelque chose qu'on avait prévu de faire ensemble et encore une fois tu…

- Lex voyons tu n'aurais pas su préserver son secret comme il le faut. L'ébruiter n'aurait rien arrangé. Il fallait que Dawn pense que j'étais le seul derrière tout ça.

Lex fixa son père un long moment avant de respirer profondément puis de reprendre.

- Tu veux savoir pourquoi en ce moment tu es derrière les barreaux ? Papa t'es t-il seulement arriver ne serait ce qu'une seule fois d'être écarter d'une affaire que tu passais avec quelqu'un ?

Lionel retira ses pieds de la table avant de reprendre,

- Oui à de nombreuses reprises surtout lorsqu'on est un Luthor, Lex. Mais au ton de ta voix je devine que cette retenu ne viens pas que de moi. Lionel eut une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- Dis moi est-ce que cet écart vient de Miss Sullivan ? Lex ne répondit pas, soudainement absent l'air songeur.

- Alors peut-être de Mademoiselle Mills ? , continua t-il à questionner. Lex tourna légèrement la tête.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu me parles encore de Dawn ? Pourquoi d'après toi tout semble tourner autour d'elle. Je négocie pratiquement tout les jours avec des hommes d'affaires venant d'autres pays alors pourquoi tu me parle tout de suite d'une lycéenne du coin ?

- Je doute que ce soit à cause de PDG japonais que je sois en prison aujourd'hui Lex. Et pour tout te dire ce que je remarque c'est que lorsque je te parle de Chloé et de Dawn, toi tu ne retiens qu'un seul des deux prénoms.

- Oui et alors ? , demanda Lex se retournant de nouveau vers son père.

- Lex, Dawn n'est pas une fille comme les autres je ne cesserais jamais de te le dire.

Lex eut une légère pause. Une voix dans sa tête répondait alors à son père en disant : _Et comment le serais-je ?_

Lex poursuivit alors,

- Dawn, Chloé et moi ont s'étaient mit d'accord tout les trois pour comprendre comment sa maison avait explosé et retrouver les coupables.

Lionel eut un rire grave marmonnant.

- Tu te rends bien compte de l'absurdité de la situation.

Lex poursuivit comme si son père ne l'avait pas interrompu,

- Et encore une fois parce qu'elle manquait de confiance en moi, parce qu'elle pensait que j'écourtais l'affaire et que je brouillais le peu de piste que nous avions elles m'ont mise de côté… pour demander à ce stupide Edward Lowell de leur venir en aide.

- Et elles sont bien fait.

Lex jeta lança un regard noir à son paternel, Lionel soupira éclaircissant alors,

- Lex ne me regarde pas comme ça c'est pourtant ce que tu faisais… je veux dire par là brouiller les pistes et écourter l'affaire. Regarde toi en dirait un pauvre gosse qui s'est fait piquer son goûter.

- C'était moi qui devait les aider à les conduire à la vérité et pas ce Lowell.

- Malheureusement vous n'empruntiez pas la même route vers la vérité, affirma Lionel amusé. Alors c'est donc pour ça que tu m'as envoyé en prison parce que Chloé et Dawn avait davantage confiance en Edward Lowell qu'en toi.

- Non ! , s'exclama Lex irrité. Avec toi j'ai déjà l'habitude qu'on ne me fasse pas confiance. Si tu es en prison en ce moment c'est parce qu'ils sont découvert des preuves.

- Des preuves ? , répéta Lionel cette fois sceptique. Lex acquiesça.

- J'ai vu à la Torche une vidéo de l'explosion de la maison de Dawn où l'on voit des hommes habillé en commando sortir et rentrer dans une camionnette.

- Les hommes que tu avais envoyés ? , questionna Lionel d'un sourire aux lèvres. Lex eut un air mauvais.

- On y voit la plaque d'immatriculation distinctement. Ils étaient beaucoup trop proches de la vérité.

- Ah et comme ils pensaient que j'étais derrière cette exposition et qu'ils s'efforçaient de trouver des preuves m'accusant. Tu t'es dis que si tu accélérais le processus de mon arrestation, ainsi ça les dissuaderais de continuaient leur recherches qui les mèneraient inévitablement vers toi et tes combinent.

Lex ne répondit pas, observant de nouveau le sol l'air pensif.

- Tu es loin de savoir ce dont cette fille est capable, ce n'est pas ça qui l'arrêtera de chercher crois moi. Et ce n'est pas ces faux semblants et ces mascarades qui ne l'empêcheront pas de voir clair dans ton jeu. Dawn est capable d'aller au-delà de ça.

- Et qu'à telle de si spéciale d'après toi, hein ? Je ne crois pas que tu es voulu une seule fois me dire pourquoi est ce que tu l'avais fait venir à Smallville ? , répéta-t-il de nouveau.

- Elle te coincera Lex, une seule erreur de ta part et elle te coincera.

Lex fulmina, à croire que son père était dans son camp.

- Je t'avais laissé une seule obligation. Faire en sorte que Mr Mills reste sous la coupe de nos menaces, mais non il a fallu que tu fasses explosé la maison des Mills, et en passant remplir davantage de haine et de vengeance le cœur de la jeune Dawn Mills.

- Il s'apprêtait à se rendre à la police pour tout leur dire. Ils nous croyaient responsable de l'absence de sa fille.

- Et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre le feu à la maison, en faisant passer l'exposition pour un accident. Il eut un sourire avant de diriger vers le grillage de la prison.

- Je me croyais en mauvaise posture mais tu l'es encore bien plus que moi. Lex laisse seulement Dawn Mills savoir qui a causé l'accident de son père et tu comprendras ce que c'est vraiment la haine. Tu te crois remplis de colère ? Elle, sait réellement ce que c'est.

Lex s'énerva, son père jouait avec ses nerfs sur le fait qu'il ne connaisse rien de ce qui la rendait si particulière.

- Tu sais Lex je ne parle en aucun cas de ma raison qui m'a convaincu de la faire venir à Smallville mais tout simplement de ce lien que tu entretiens avec elle et qui ta poussé d'autant plus vite à me livrer aux autorités.

- Tu raconte n'importe quoi elle ne m'a poussé à rien du tout.

- Vraiment ? Alors ce n'est pas pour qu'elle est ne serait ce qu'une once de confiance et de reconnaissance en plus en toi que tu m'as livré aux autorités. En plus de ne pas vouloir finir en prison, tu as peur de ce qu'elle pourrait penser de toi. Tu ne veux pas qu'elle te déteste, au contraire même.

Lex eut un furtif sourire en coin.

- Rien... il n'y a absolument aucun lien entre Dawn et moi, ajouta t-il sec.

- Vu la tonalité de ta voix je peux remarquer que c'est bien ça qui te dérange le plus n'est ce pas ? , fit Lionel se levant de son bureau.

- Tu es complètement hors de propos.

- Cette fille t'attire !

- Non !

- C'est pour ça que tu as fait tout ça. C'est pour ça que tu as éloigné son père, que tu as proposé de l'aider, et que tu m'as envoyé ici aujourd'hui c'est pour elle.

- Tu vas trop loin.

- Tu as une drôle vision de l'amour mon fils. L'amour ce n'est pas éloigné tout les gens qu'elle aime de son passage, c'est savoir se sacrifier quand il le faut.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as tué tes parents. N'as-tu ne serait ce qu'aimer une fois ?

Lionel eut une légère pause observant son fils avec attention.

- J'ai aimé ta mère.

- Bien sûre, fit Lex en se reculant de la cellule détournant légèrement la tête.

Lionel respira profondément avant de reprendre.

- Tu sais, peut-être que concernant Dawn tu essaye de te convaincre du contraire parce que tu sais qu'elle a pour petit ami ton meilleur ami mais ça ne sera pas si simple. Peut-être que tu as réussi à l'éloigner de son père, de ses amis, de sa ville mais tu n'y arriveras pas avec Clark. Lex eut un rictus s'énervant légèrement,

- Tu crois tout savoir mais c'est complètement faux !

- Alors pourquoi t'emportes-tu ? Lex s'approcha de la geôle de nouveau reprenant,

- Je ne m'emporte pas du tout et si c'était le cas cela ne signifierai absolument rien ! Lionel regarda son fils un léger sourire aux lèvres, Lex se raidit sur place soupirant de tout ses poumons.

- Je ne suis pas amoureux de cette gamine, reprit-il d'un ton plus calme.

- Oh je ne pensais pas au terme "amoureux" mais si c'est le premier mot qui te vient aux lèvres alors...

- Arrête de jouer avec mes nerfs ça m'insupporte.

- Et bien rien ne te force à rester ici cette pièce n'est destiné qu'à emprisonner qu'un seul Luthor.

Lex lâcha un soupire avant de se diriger vers la cellule d'un pas lent. La tête baissait il semblait réfléchir avant d'annoncer à son père,

- N'oublie pas que cette fois ce n'est pas toi qui tient les cartes du jeu en mains... père.

- Je te le redis une dernière fois Lex cette fille est bien plus importante que tu semble le penser. Et je ne parle pas des sentiments que tu as pour elle, mais de ce qu'elle est à part entière… Dawn peut-être dangereuse. Et elle l'est pour toi autant que pour moi alors évite de l'approcher Lex tu le regretterais très certainement. Le jeune milliardaire se redressa regardant son père avec attention. Essayant peut-être de desceller ses paroles, il resongeait à Dawn en se disant que rien en elle ne semblait pouvoir blesser qui que ce soit intentionnellement.

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

- Bon c'est à moi, reprit Dawn amusée. Alors euh… voiture, maison, chocolat, voyage, chaussure, vélo, dressing, avocat, batterie, commode, musique, tiroir, chambre… Elle s'interrompit subitement. Clark tourna sa tête vers elle.

- Tu as oublié ? , questionna Clark. Tu étais pourtant si bien parti.

- Chut, fit Dawn en posant une main sur sa bouche. Euh… j'ai juste un trou…

- Serait ce possible ? , dit-il sa voix étouffé par sa main.

- Ah arrête de me déconcentrer, poursuivit Dawn en retirant sa main de son visage. C'est chaise… et j'ajoute Manolo Blahnik, assura-t-elle avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Clark eut un rire.

- Manolo Blahnik ?

- Oui ma marque de chaussure préférée.

- Je sais oui. Ton placard en est plein à craquer.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Comment fais tu pour te rappeler de tout quand je jouais à ce jeu avec Chloé en sixième elle se serait trompé à vélo, assura-t-il en se réinstallant plus convenablement dans le lit. Dawn eut un rire avant de tourner la tête vers lui. Les teintes bleutées que projetait la lune à travers les rideaux teintés la peau de la jeune fille, colorant ses yeux d'une nuance azuré.

- Tu exagère, reprit-elle. J'essaye juste de me concentrer en sachant très bien que tu vas gagner. Et puis la récompense me motive, murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant de nouveau. Sentant de nouveau le cœur du jeune homme s'affolait contre le sien elle eut un silencieux rire poursuivant.

- Kent ça fait des heures que ça dure calme ton cœur !

- Je suis désolé il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Dawn redressa la tête vers lui avant d'effleurer ses lèvres de ses doigts.

- A présent je pourrais me venter de les connaitre par cœur, souffla-t-elle.

- Je pourrais en dire de même pour les tiennes, ajouta-t-il.

Clark échangea un sourire avec elle avant de se détourner légèrement de la jeune fille déclarant.

- C'était censé nous aider à dormir et ça fait deux heures et demi qu'on regarde le plafond ensemble.

- Tu n'aime pas regarder le plafond avec moi ? , questionna Dawn d'une moue.

- Oh si je peux t'assurer que j'adore ça… il est cent fois plus passionnant avec toi à mes côtés.

Dawn eut un rire.

- Mais on ne dort toujours pas enfin surtout toi, reprit-il en posant un doigt sur ses cernes qui se dessinaient au dessous de ses yeux.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, ajouta-t-elle en prenant sa main et en la déposant sur sa taille. Je dormirais plus tard… bon sauf si tu veux qu'on arrête de discuter et qu'on essaye de véritablement dormir.

- Pour que tu m'avoue demain matin qu'en renonçant à continuer c'est comme si tu avais gagné il en est hors de question.

Dawn eut un sourire avant de reprendre doucement.

- A toi, maintenant. Il inspira profondément avant de débitait aussitôt.

- Voiture, maison, chocolat, voyage, chaussure, vélo, dressing, avocat, batterie, commode, musique, tiroir, chambre, chaise, Manolo Blahnik. Et je rajoute : rideau.

Dawn soupira de tous ses poumons. Clark crut la voir marmonner en signe de lassitude.

- Mon baiser, réclama-t-il. Dawn tourna sa tête vers lui. Clark l'embrassa aussitôt avant de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est trop facile. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je me démène alors que toi tu n'as à faire aucun effort.

- Certes moi non plus, reprit-il en l'embrassant rapidement.

- Oh, fit Dawn désabusée.

Clark eut un rire avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

- Je rigole, ne le prend pas mal mon amour, poursuivit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque.

- Trop tard, murmura t-elle se renfrognant.

- Et bien si on fait ça dis toi juste que c'est pour le plaisir de jouer. Moi je te trouve très courageuse et attendrissante-…

- De me mesurer à toi, compléta Dawn sèchement.

- Non ce que j'allais dire, c'est de savoir où se trouve tes limites.

- Par rapport aux tiennes !

- Non ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire, râla-t-il gentiment. Juste tes limites… les tiennes, continua t-il en embrassant sa nuque.

Dawn posa une main sur son dos le serrant contre elle.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle alors.

- Et puis c'est ta façon de choisir tes mots : voiture, chocolat, musique, et les Manolo tu ne choisis que des trucs que tu aimes. Dawn eut un sourire.

- Tu crois quoi ? Que c'est pour que tu t'en souviennes plus facilement ? Il faut d'abord que mes propres mots me restent dans la tête avant de me rappeler des tiens. Clark eut un faible rire, avant de poser ses lèvres sur son oreille.

- A toi.

- Oui, continua Dawn en tentant de le repousser.

- N'essaye même pas, déclara Clark en reposant ses lèvres sur sa peau.

- Mais tu me déconcentre, affirma-t-elle en tentant de s'extirper.

- Fais avec, s'exclama-t-il en embrassant de nouveau sa nuque.

- Non, affirma Dawn amusée. Toi tu as une super mémoire, moi je n'ai rien du tout. Elle entendit son rire près de son oreille. Dawn répéta alors,

- Kent tu n'as pas le droit.

- Si j'ai tout les droits et j'ai décidé que… que tu devais y arriver avec moi près de toi.

- Non, grogna Dawn hilare.

- S'il te plait, affirma Clark.

Dawn arrêta de se débattre de toute manière s'était encore une bataille perdu d'avance. A peine eut-elle relâché les armes que Clark la compressa contre lui amusait.

- Très bien. Elle respira profondément avant de fermer les yeux. Voiture, maison, chocolat, voyage, chaussure, vélo, dressing, avocat, batterie, commode, musique, tiroir, chambre, chaise, Manolo Blahnik, rideau…

Clark tilta.

- Tricheuse.

- Quoi, reprit Dawn en rouvrant les yeux, tu ne vas pas me crier dessus parce que je me suis concentrée maintenant. Clark posa ses lèvres sur les siennes puis après un instant reprit,

- Tu as oublié de dire le mot en plus. Dawn redressa la tête tentant de l'embrasser de nouveau. Clark ne protesta pas posant ses mains sur ses joues tendrement.

- Désir, murmura t-elle entre deux baisers. Clark se recula légèrement Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de reposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Dawn.

- Quoi ? , questionna la jeune fille en prenant dans la sienne, sa main posait sur sa joue.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu désire tant ? , questionna Clark doucement. Les Manolo Blahniks ? ,reprit t-il amusé.

- Non toi, souffla-t-elle avant de poser un baiser sur son menton puis sur ses lèvres de nouveau. Juste toi.

Clark sentit son estomac incompréhensiblement se tordre, puis sa respiration s'immobiliser. _Qu'est ce qui lui prenait de dire ça ?_ Son cœur s'alarma. La relâchant il s'assit lentement tentant de rechercher de l'air.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? , questionna Dawn en s'installant à son tour près de lui.

- Non rien du tout, murmura t-il en fronçant doucement les sourcils. Dawn le regardait l'air perplexe.

- Ça va mon amour tu es tout pâle, fit remarqué Dawn posant une main sur son front.

- Tu sais bien que oui, tenta de la rassurer Clark.

- C'est vrai excuse moi je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te poser cette question malgré tout ce que je sais sur toi, dit-elle d'un sourire.

Clark la fixa un instant, il sentit des papillons dans son ventre. Il se passait quelque chose et il n'était pas sûr de quoi. Il lui sembla sur le moment que Dawn tentait de lui faire perdre la raison avec son charme dont elle avait beaucoup trop conscience. Elle avança de nouveau son visage du sien, ses yeux remplis de malice. Clark se tendu.

- Tu as raison je me sens mal, articula Clark alors.

- Oh non je le savais, reprit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses joues.

Le simple contact de la jeune fille sur son visage eut pour conséquence d'affoler son cœur. Il fallait qu'il s'en éloigne. Sur ce il jeta un regard sur le réveil, Dawn se raidit à ce geste.

- Dawn de toute manière je ne vais pas tarder à-…

- Non ! , affirma t-elle. Il est encore tôt Clark.

- Oui je sais mais c'est que je dois…

Le jeune Kent s'interrompit à cour de mot, Dawn le fixa de nouveau l'air perplexe.

- Kent… j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas tu as l'air bizarre.

- Si… si ça va ne t'inquiète pas, continua t-il avant de la rassurer d'un sourire. C'est juste moi qui-…

- Tu mens mal, répondit la jeune Mills lentement. Dawn se rassied plus convenablement se tournant vers le jeune Kent.

- C'est à cause de ce que je viens juste de te dire ?

Clark baissa légèrement la tête en soupirant. Elle avait raison il était un piètre acteur. Dawn le fixa essayant de comprendre.

- Kent je… j'ai juste dit ce que je pensais je n'ai rien insinué et je ne t'ai rien demandé.

- Je sais.

- Alors pourquoi tu vire au gris ?

- Dawn, murmura-t-il doucement.

- Ecoute je comprends que tu sois mal à l'aise avec ça mais je t'aime et c'est vrai je te désir mais si ce n'est pas réciproque-…

- Non, non ne dis pas ça c'est complètement faux. Tu es plus qu'attirante tu es captivante.

- Mais tu n'as pas envie de moi.

- Non ! , s'exclama Clark. La vitesse avec laquelle il répondit arracha un rictus à la jeune Mills. Dawn détourna la tête pinçant ses lèvres. Enfin je veux dire si, se reprit Clark aussitôt. Si, si, répéta-t-il.

- Ecoute laisse tomber… tu as raison il est déjà tard.

Clark maugréa énervé contre lui-même.

- Dawn je ne veux pas qu'on se laisse comme ça voyons tu-…

- Je te dis que j'ai comprit, affirma-t-elle en tirant la couverture vers elle. C'est bon ça va, tu peux rentrer, on se revoit en cour.

Clark respira profondément la regardant un long moment. La jeune fille tenait fermement dans ses bras sa peluche en forme d'ange - qu'elle venait à peine de retrouvé - fixant la fenêtre par où la lumière bleuté apparaissait l'air impassible. Le jeune Kent s'approcha de la jeune Mills s'asseyant en face d'elle. Dawn détourna la tête.

- Regarde-moi.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment ce dont j'ai envie en ce moment Clark.

Le jeune Kent posa une main sur son menton tournant sa tête vers lui. Dans ses yeux ils s'apprêtaient à y trouver de la peine ou de la vexation, il y trouva de la colère. Clark avala difficilement sa salive. Approchant son visage du sien il tenta de l'embrasser Dawn détourna la tête derechef et ses lèvres posèrent un baiser sur sa joue. Clark soupira se reculant. Pendant un instant le jeune Kent la fixa silencieusement, son air songeur toujours accroché au visage.

- Tu m'en veux, murmura-t-il.

- Non, soupira Dawn d'un sourire sans joie.

- Ce n'était pas une question. Tu mens mal, fit remarqué Clark à son tour.

Dawn eut un sourire crispée reprenant sèchement,

- Alors nous sommes deux.

Clark leva les sourcils, effaré.

- Bonne nuit Clark, ajouta-t-elle afin de mettre fin à la conversation.

- Dawn tu ne peux pas pens-…

- Bonne nuit Kent, répéta Dawn en reposant ses yeux sur lui. Le courroux dans ses yeux donna de l'élan à son départ. Clark se leva alors agacé. Il soupira indigné, avant de s'en aller en super vitesse.

- Imbécile ! , s'exclama Dawn en posant ses mains sur son visage lourdement.

**. . .**

_**Le lendemain**_**, Smallville High School**

- Je ne suis qu'un imbécile, s'exclama Clark en laissant lourdement sa tête tomber sur la table de la cafétéria. C'est sûr Dawn me déteste !

Pete ne faisait qu'opiner inlassablement aux dires du jeune homme encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

- Ça c'est sûr il n'y a aucun doute là dessus. Elle te déteste.

_**. .**_

- Je le déteste, s'exclama Dawn en s'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise du Talon.

- Et il a fallu qu'on aille jusqu'au centre ville pour que j'entende que Dawn Mills déteste Clark Kent.

- Est-ce que tu pourrais le tagué sur le mur des toilettes des garçons pour moi ? , s'exclama Dawn en assonant son petit poing sur la table.

Chloé eut un faible sourire.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi tu ne le déteste pas.

- Tu as raison. C'est bien pire je le hais !

- Dawn, assura Chloé en lui jetant un regard entendu.

- Tu sais ce que c'est Chloé la dignité hein ? Je suis sûre que oui. Il me l'a reprit, non pire il me l'a arraché il la réduit en bouillit devant mes yeux et il l'a écrasé comme un mégot de cigarette déjà utiliser. Et je n'arriverais pas à cicatriser.

- Dawn arrête ton mélodrame, s'exclama Chloé du même ton.

_**. .**_

- J'aime Dawn et en ce moment elle doit être complètement en train de croire le contraire je suis le dernier des imbéciles. Le dernier, le dernier, le dernier, répétait-il en tapant sa tête sur le bois froid de la table de la cafétéria.

Pete continuait d'acquiescer avalant son sandwich.

- Vieux moi qui croyais le contraire, je me rends compte que tu n'es pas conscient de la chance que tu as que Dawn t'est choisis, toi. Bon sang Clark si j'étais à ta place, murmura Pete l'air songeur.

Clark leva des yeux menaçant vers son ami.

_**. .**_

- Chloé si tu savais. Peut-être que c'était un peu dissimulé sous des métaphores ou certaines allusions. Même si j'ai été loin d'être direct j'étais prête à me donner corps et âme à lui. Bon sang je ne les donne pas à n'importe qui ! , s'écria-t-elle effaré.

- Oui oui Dawn j'entends bien, fit Chloé en lui faisant signe de baisser le volume.

- On était sur le point de le faire je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Lui et moi on est plus proche que jamais. Tout était parfait et il a tout gâché. Je le déteste… je le déteste, je le déteste !

- Maintenant je pense que tout le restaurant l'a comprit Dawn, affirma Chloé en jetant un regard circulaire dans le café. Mais bon, reprit Chloé devant l'air renfrogné de Dawn. Moi ce que j'en pense c'est que tu es juste vexé qu'il t'est dit en quelque sorte non.

- Bien sûre que je le suis. Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais sauté dessus. On passe toutes nos nuits à s'embrasser jusqu'à en avoir mal aux lèvres. Je ne lui ai rien demandé, je ne l'ai pas bousculé pour quoi que ce soit.

- Non je sais Dawn. Tu as juste très envie de lui.

- Tais toi lui n'a pas envie de moi !

_**. .**_

- Si elle savait tout le désir que je ressens pour elle.

- Qui n'en aurait pas, maugréa Pete rêveur. D'ailleurs ce n'est pas ça la question qui se pose. La réelle question c'est… pourquoi non ?

Clark laissa de nouveau tomber sa tête sur la table de la cafétéria.

- Je n'en sais rien. C'est que je ne m'y attendais pas. Soudainement c'est comme si l'atmosphère c'était transformer. Je me suis sentis léger comme si il n'y avait plus qu'elle et moi. Et alors quand elle m'a parlé de désir j'ai subitement paniqué. Pourtant c'était comme dans ces films où la lumière, la situation… la fille est parfaite… Dawn l'était. Et… et que nos baisers réclament plus et que son regard ne se détache plus du mien. Et alors c'est là que la caméra s'éloigne, et qu'elle nous montre un plan bidon sur le vent qui souffle dans les rideaux ou la lumière projetait sur le mur grâce à la lune.

- C'était aussi idéale que ça ? , questionna son ami les yeux ronds.

- Pire que ça c'était magique… trop magique. Et il y avait cette voix dans ma tête qui me disait : « Tu le sais très bien Clark c'est celle qu'il te faut, c'est le moment qu'il vous faut, et c'est maintenant ou jamais »

- A l'heure actuelle j'opterais pour un jamais, ricana Pete hilare.

Clark le transperça de son regard haineux. Une habitude qu'il avait héritée de Dawn. Pete s'éclaircit la voix mal à l'aise, avant de marmonnait.

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu n'as jamais imaginé que ta relation avec Dawn aille un peu plus loin ?

- Oui… Non. Je n'en ai aucune idée.

Pete parut effaré, agacer il poursuivit,

- Comment ça Clark tu n'en as aucune idée ? Bon sang Dawn est ta petite amie oui ou non ?

- Oui.

- Okay et chaque garçon qui sort avec une fille s'imagine au moins une fois qu'il pourrait se passer quelque chose entre eux. Un scénario qui les rapprocherait n'importe lequel ! , s'énerva le jeune homme par l'attitude subitement passif de son ami.

- Euh… oui, fit Clark sceptique de la conclusion sur lequel aboutirait le raisonnement de Pete.

- Tu n'as même pas à y réfléchir ! Clark tu passe toutes tes nuits auprès de cette fille là ! Ça m'étonne encore que vous en êtes qu'à là. Et que tu n'es pas tenter une seule fois de-…

- Pete !

_**. .**_

- Je ne viens pas samedi il le mérite bien ! , cracha Dawn en enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras entremêlé sur la table. Je le déteste, je le déteste ! , ne cessait de répéter la jeune Mills dépitée.

Chloé lui frotta le dos soupirant doucement.

- Oui je sais que tu l'aimes très fort mais peut-être qu'il n'est pas encore suffisamment près pour passer à cette étape de votre relation.

- Je m'en vais dans deux semaines Chloé, il n'y a pas de temps pour la réflexion, s'exclama Dawn. Hier encore tu étais sûr que vu que Clark et moi passions toutes nos nuits dans le même lit cette question ne se posait même plus. Si même toi tu as cru ça possible alors pourquoi lui non ! Hein ? Tu l'explique toi !

- Doucement, susurra Chloé en tentant de dissiper sa colère. Ecoute je ne veux pas que tu crois que je le défende mais Clark est quelqu'un de distrait, il n'a pas du se rendre compte que tes flatteries, tes pyjamas beaucoup plus recherché qu'à la normal et les baisers que tu lui donnais sans compter était un appel à aller plus loin.

Dawn leva lentement des yeux vides de sens sur Chloé. La jeune Sullivan avala difficilement sa salive.

_**. .**_

- Ecoute Clark ce que je te propose c'est d'y réfléchir vite et même très vite avant que tu l'as perde. Je veux que tu te rendes vraiment compte de l'opportunité que tu as laissé te filer sous le nez - et qui avec le caractère de ta dulcinée - ne se repointera pas avant un bout de temps. Et crois moi que là tu l'auras le temps d'y réfléchir mon vieux, s'exclama Pete presque gaiement.

**. .**

- Chloé pourquoi n'a-t-il pas envie de moi. Moi je l'aime et pas qu'un peu. Pourquoi lui ne me désire pas comme moi je le veux ?

- Arrête Dawn tu te pose trop de question.

- Oui tu as raison même si je sortais avec un aveugle qui serait sourd il aurait comprit où je voulais en venir.

**_. ._**

- Quand je pense qu'elle doit croire en ce moment qu'elle ne m'attire pas.

- Il y a de quoi le croire. Cette fille est folle de toi, elle te donne le libre arbitre, te dit qu'elle a envie de toi et te laisse même le choix. Ce n'est pas comme si elle te mettait une quelconque pression. Ni un ultimatum. Elle est là à tout moment prête à se jeter sur toi et toi tu le prends mal et tu l'as repousse. Pour Dieu sait quoi ! Désolé de te le dire mais si je ne le fais pas personne ne le fera Clark mais sur ce coup tu es réellement le seul crétin capable de faire ça. Dawn est sublime et à la manière dont tu me parle d'elle, elle ne l'est pas que de l'extérieur.

- Je m'en veux ! , répliqua Clark en s'empoignant les cheveux.

- Il y a de quoi, rajouta Pete amer. Il respira profondément avant de poser une main lourde de compassion sur l'épaule de son ami poursuivant. Aller ne t'en fais pas un sang d'encre.

- Oui tu as raison.

Pete se pinça les lèvres comme se forçant à se taire. Clark leva les sourcils, sceptique.

- Quoi encore ?

- Mais juste une chose, s'exclama Pete comme libéré d'un poids. Même si je rabâche tiens vraiment à te dire que si j'étais à ta place ce n'est pas avec mon pote que je serais en train de parler en ce moment. Tu peux me croire.

Clark serra les dents de nouveau. Pete ne l'aidait pas au contraire, il le faisait culpabiliser d'autant plus.

**_. ._**

- Je veux mourir ! , ajouta Dawn dépitée.

- Non ne dis pas ça, tu n'iras nulle part.

- De toute manière à l'heure actuelle je suis déjà morte de honte.

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, tu as juste exprimé à la personne que tu aime, l'attachement que tu as pour elle, expliqua Chloé sincèrement. Il n'a juste pas réussi à te le renvoyer comme il aurait voulu le faire j'en suis sûre.

- Si il ne veut pas de moi c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire.

- Dawn, fit Chloé d'une voix trainante.

- Tant pis pour lui, il ne s'est pas ce qui rate. Chloé eut un rire.

- Je préfère ça, poursuivit la jeune Sullivan.

- Je lui en veux, il m'a blessé. Ça il peut en être sûr que je vais lui faire regretter.

- Dawn… ne lui mène pas la vie dure… Dawn eut l'air choqué devant ses paroles. Chloé eut une mimique déclarant.

- Enfin un peu mais pas trop.

La jeune Mills eut un sourire.

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

Dawn était en train de tranquillement jouait à Assassin's Creed. Avec les devoirs qui devenaient de moins en moins pesant elle avait plus de temps pour retrouver ses jeux vidéo qui lui manquait tant. Par la même occasion cela lui permettait de se vider la tête et de penser à autre chose qu'à son futur départ, à Clark et à ses nombreux problèmes qu'elle tentait d'oublier. Lorsque des coups se firent entendre à la porte, Dawn eut un rictus en songeant qu'elle devrait aller aider sa mère. Elle s'écria alors.

- C'est ouvert mam'

La porte s'ouvrit, Dawn lâcha un juron lorsque ses points de vie chutèrent.

- Salut, débuta Clark. Dawn faillit sursauter.

- Kent…

- Je suis désolé je t'ai fais peur. Clark s'avançait prudemment vers elle l'air innocent. Dawn le remarqua, il devait se doutait qu'elle était encore en colère contre lui. Levant les yeux vers Clark, le jeune homme lui attribua un sourire irrésistible. Dawn roula des yeux.

- Oui un peu je dois l'avouer j'ai cru que c'était ma mère elle est partit faire les courses et elle ne va pas tarder, affirma Dawn en reposant son regard sur l'écran.

Clark prit cette remarque contre lui. Voulait-elle vraiment qu'il s'en aille ? Il hésita à le lui demander appréhendant la réponse escompter que la jeune fille pouvait lui fournir avant de questionner.

- Tu préfère peut-être que je m'en aille ? Je… je peux repasser plus tard.

- Non… non de toute manière tu es déjà là, continua-t-elle en posant ses pieds sur la table basse.

De nouveau une remarque acerbe, aujourd'hui le jeune Kent n'y échapperait pas. Clark s'assied subitement près d'elle, Dawn tourna sa tête vers lui étonné.

- Ecoute Dawn, si je suis venu te parler c'est à propos de ce qui s'est passé hier soir. Je suis désolé… je-…

- Oublie, affirma Dawn d'une voix à peine audible. C'est déjà du passé.

Clark fronça les sourcils.

- Non ce n'est pas du passé je voudrais t'expliquer que-…

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer j'ai cru que le moment était bien choisit mais non. Ça va on ne va pas en faire un drame.

- Vraiment ? , questionna Clark en levant les sourcils.

- Mais oui je t'assure, continua-t-elle en jetant un furtif regard vers sa direction, tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire je crois que je peux accepter le fait que je… que je ne puisse pas tout contrôler. On doit faire des choix à deux.

Le jeune Kent eut un faible sourire en la serrant soudainement dans ses bras. La jeune fille fulmina.

- Clark tu m'as fait perdre ma partie, s'agaça-t-elle.

Le jeune Kent fit abstraction de sa remarque.

- Alors comme avant, ce soir on peut dormir ensemble, déclara-t-il soulager.

Dawn eut sérieusement envie de hurler « NON ! ». Elle se recula posant ses yeux dans les siens en ajoutant un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

- Oui mon amour.

- Je savais que Pete exagérait tu n'es pas comme ça.

- Tu as raison Clark… _Je suis pire ! _, songeait-elle haineusement.

Le jeune Kent la reprit de nouveau dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux de la jeune fille. Dawn se força à ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je t'aime Dawn.

La jeune Mills soupira s'était avec ces habitudes qu'elle s'était trop facilement laisser dire que peut-être que Clark et elle… Mais il ne semblait même pas se rendre compte de ce que ces simples mots représentaient pour la jeune fille. Ce n'était pas le fait qu'ils n'aillent pas plus loin qui la déranger plus que cela. Elle pourrait vivre sans, juste en sachant qu'il avait envie d'elle et que plus que tout il la désirait.

- Oui mais moi je t'aime plus encore… et tu ne peux pas me contre dire, murmura-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme fronça légèrement les sourcils. Quand Dawn lui disait ce genre de chose il se sentait minable. Pete arrivait peut-être à le faire culpabilisé mais Dawn avait le don d'y arriver en l'espace d'une seconde. La jeune Mills le repoussa légèrement, devant l'air dubitatif du jeune Kent elle annonça alors,

- Ma mère arrive.

- Quoi tu es sûr de ça ? La jeune Mills affirma de la tête se levant.

- Dawn, fit une nouvelle voix avant que la porte ne claque. Le jeune homme leva les yeux vers la jeune Mills qui le contournait se dirigeant vers l'entré.

- Je suis là mam'

- Viens m'aider s'il te plait Angel.

Dawn s'exécuta prenant les sacs des bras de sa mère.

- Dawn tu as pensé à-…

La mère de la jeune fille s'interrompit se redressant.

- Bonsoir Mme Mills, débuta alors Clark en s'emparant des courses des bras de Dawn.

- Merci Kent, murmura Dawn doucement.

- Bonsoir, répondit la mère de Dawn le détaillant silencieusement. Dawn s'éclaircit la voix alors que Clark posait les courses dans la cuisine sous le regard vigilant de sa mère. _A tous les coups elle doit penser qu'on était en train de faire quelque chose de pas net… Si au moins c'était le cas ! _, songea Dawn en soupirant. Mme Mills reposa son regard sur sa fille alors que Dawn se redressait sortant de ses pensées.

- Maman tu te souviens de Clark, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien sûre que oui Dawn, poursuivit sa mère. Le seul et l'unique.

Dawn jeta un rapide coup d'œil au jeune Kent avant de respirait profondément. Bizarrement elle avait un mauvais pressentiment, les quelques fois où Clark et sa mère s'étaient aperçu n'était pas des souvenirs à garder en mémoire.

- Enchanté de vous revoir, déclara Clark poliment. La mère de la jeune fille affirma de la tête avant de reprendre d'un ton doucereux.

- Mais surtout dans d'autre circonstance. La première fois que je vous ai vu il me semble que Dawn tentait d'immerger de sa gueule de bois et-….

- Maman ! , s'exclama Dawn ahuri. _Ça y est on y arrivait ! _A ce souvenir Clark eut l'air gêné.

- Et la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu il me semble que c'était à l'hôpital.

- Oui, affirma Clark doucement. Dawn jeta un regard à sa mère. Tout à coup ce ne fut plus du ressentiment mais de la peur qui s'insinua en la jeune fille face à cet échange, sa mère n'oserait pas parler à Clark de leur futur départ elle devait se douter qu'ils n'en avaient pas encore discuté.

- Ça ne nous laisse pas de bon souvenir.

- En effet madame.

- Oui c'était justement ce que j'étais en train de penser, articula Dawn précipitamment. Donc ne tentons pas le diable ! Clark tu nous laisserais s'il te plait !

- Non laisse moi faire connaissance avec ton petit ami.

Dawn grogna, Clark lui fit un bref sourire triomphant alors que Mme Mills reprenait.

- Je dois vous avouez que Dawn me parle beaucoup de vous, alors à travers elle ça me permet davantage un peu plus vous connaitre.

Clark se tourna vers Dawn. La jeune fille baissa légèrement la tête mal à l'aise.

- Bon puisque c'est comme ça, maman maintenant on va te laisser ranger les courses tranquillement, déclara Dawn en tirant Clark par la manche.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tranquillité mais d'aide, s'exclama sa mère en lui envoyant un regard douteux. Dawn roula des yeux, Clark quand à lui eut un sourire.

Dawn respira profondément découragé puis les contourna. Prenant un sachet elle ouvrit le frigidaire tandis que sa mère continuait.

- Alors Clark, Dawn m'a dit que c'est vous qui aviez sortit mon mari de la maison après l'accident.

- Oh… euh oui.

Dawn écoutait d'une oreille attentive, dos à eux.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de vous remerciez. Alors je me permets de le faire aujourd'hui.

- Oh ce n'est rien, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose à ma place.

Dawn se retourna vers eux, elle ouvrit la bouche un instant. Les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle se ravisa alors saisissant un autre sachet au passage.

- Vous exagérez, le courage n'est pas donner à tout le monde. Le nez dans le frigidaire Dawn acquiesça de la tête. Clark eut un sourire gêné.

- Merci Mme Mills. Je savais que c'était important pour Dawn et comme je savais qu'il était à m'a porter de lui venir en aide.

- Vous êtes attentif aux besoins de ma fille peut-être même un peu trop, elle finira par devenir pourri gâtée. Plus qu'elle l'est déjà. Dawn se tourna vers sa mère irrité.

Clark eut un faible rire.

- Elle m'a montré la voiture que vous lui avez offerte. Elle était ravie à l'idée, mais c'est beaucoup trop ! , continua Mme Mills en faisant abstraction de sa fille qui marmonnait dans sa barbe.

- Maman ! , s'exclama Dawn ahuri. Mais enfin c'est ma voiture !

Clark eut un rire de nouveau avant de reprendre.

- Si vous saviez comme Dawn y a mit tout son temps. Où j'y voyais une relique Dawn y voyait un trésor. C'était une épave et elle a réussi à en faire une merveille. C'est un don qu'elle a de le faire avec n'importe quoi et n'importe qui. Elle a de la magie aux bouts des doigts. Cette voiture lui revenait de droit.

Dawn reposa son regard sur le jeune Kent. C'était dur d'être en colère contre Clark bien longtemps. Mme Mills jeta un rapide coup d'œil à sa fille avant de reprendre.

- Je n'en doute pas.

Dawn eut une légère moue avant de se remettre à ranger les courses. La jeune Mills se punit intérieurement au simple fait d'avoir songer à l'amnistier.

- Arrêtez de parler de moi comme si je n'étais pas là ça me met mal à l'aise, déclara-t-elle alors.

- Et… comment va Mr Mills ? , reprit alors Clark comblant le silence.

Dawn se retourna vers sa mère subitement. Clark fronça légèrement les sourcils face à son comportement.

- Pas très bien à vrai dire, poursuivit Mme Mills en secouant légèrement la tête. Tu ne lui en as pas encore parlé ?

_Ça y est la bombe était lâchée._ Dawn répondit frénétiquement non de la tête avant de poursuivre,

- Je comptais le faire plus tard.

- Me parler de quoi ? , questionna Clark.

- De mon père… mais plus tard, affirma Dawn. Le jeune Kent hocha de la tête anxieusement. La mère de Dawn pensa un instant qu'elle venait de faire une bêtise, l'air de sa fille était dubitatif à l'heure actuelle elle se demandait sûrement comment lui annonçait la nouvelle de son futur départ. Elle songea alors que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.

- En parlant de ça je dois retourner à l'hôpital, continua Mme Mills.

Dawn posa son regard sur elle, c'était sa mère tout cracher mettre le bouquant avant de filer en douce.

- Pour les dernières choses administratives tu sais, déclara-t-elle à l'intention de sa fille.

- Oui d'accord, soupira Dawn. A plus.

- Au revoir Clark.

- Au revoir Mme Mills.

Sur ce, la mère de la jeune fille reprit son sac et se dirigea vers la porte de la suite. Après son départ un silence s'installa durant un instant tandis que Dawn continuait de ranger les derniers aliments au quatre coins de la cuisine. Le jeune Kent enfouit ses mains dans ses poches attendant patiemment que Dawn lui explique la situation mais après une longue minute de silence Clark s'impatienta, la jeune Mills semblait presque l'ignorait.

- Alors ? , reprit Clark doucement.

- Hein ? , hoqueta Dawn en se retournant vers lui.

- Dis moi tout c'est quoi cette histoire avec ton père ?

Dawn se mordit la lèvre songeuse, se détournant du jeune Kent elle ouvrit le placard, puis se hissant sur ses pointes elle y déposa des aliments, pensive. La jeune fille se demandait si elle se devait de tout lui dire au sujet de son départ précipité pour Los Angeles. A un moment où à un autre il saurait au courant de la vérité, et elle préférait qu'il l'apprenne d'elle. Mais néanmoins même si ces deux semaines commençaient, certes mal, elle ne souhaitait pas tout gâcher et les vivre comme un sursis avant le coup final… Malgré tout elle souhaitait profiter pleinement de ses deux semaines auprès de lui sans qu'ils se dépêchent et sans qu'ils se forcent à les vivre intensément. Ça ne serait qu'une illusion, une façade. Selon elle, la routine était le plus beau des souvenirs.

Le jeune Kent la regardait fixement, la détaillant longuement. Dawn songea que de nouveau l'impatience devait refaire surface, cependant le jeune Kent contemplait simplement ses cheveux ondulaient légèrement sur son dos, ils lui semblèrent si doux. Il cilla avant de reposer son regard sur elle. Ce que lui avait dit Pete plus tôt lui revint à l'esprit. Malgré tout est-ce que Dawn était encore en colère contre lui ? La jeune Mills fronça légèrement les sourcils devant son regard insistant, avant de se regarder.

- Quoi ?

- Non rien… tu es juste très belle.

Dawn le fixa un instant dubitative.

- Euh merci, déclara-t-elle en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Fermant le placard elle se détourna du jeune Kent, continuant.

- Clark ma mère t'a dit que l'état de mon père s'aggravait.

- Oui, mais il me semblait le contraire pourtant, poursuivit t-il en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- Oui à moi aussi, murmura Dawn en s'adossant au comptoir de la cuisine. Enfaite ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que les médecins ne me l'ont pas dit par souci de me ménager.

Clark eut une légère grimace, s'avançant vers elle.

- Je sais que pour toi c'est pire que tout.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comment, continua Dawn en secouant légèrement la tête. Me laissez fonder des espoirs sur son possible rétablissement pour me les arracher de manières aussi violentes. Ça m'étonne de ne pas les avoir vus venir.

- C'est normal que tu es accepté cette nouvelle sans broché tu voulais absolument y croire, et t'en raccrocher, déclara Clark en s'avançant de nouveau vers elle.

Dawn acquiesça. Remarquant son rapprochement la jeune fille se redressa, puis contournant le comptoir elle y posa ses mains poursuivant.

- Ils l'ont transféré à Métropolis hier. Dès à présent il va être hospitalisé là bas pour un meilleur rétablissement.

- Oh Dawn, mon ange, je suis désolé. Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dis plus tôt ? Tu ne me dis jamais rien, se plaint-il face à la mimique de la jeune Mills. Est-ce que ça va ?

Dawn leva légèrement une épaule en soupirant.

- Non pas vraiment. Elle eut une légère pause avant de relevait ses yeux sur le jeune Kent qui la fixait l'air songeur.

- Et ce n'est pas tout Kent.

- Quoi ? , questionna-t-il en se redressant.

- On… (pause) Enfaite je…

La jeune fille sentit sa voix s'éteindre au fond de sa gorge. Elle se força à penser que ce n'était pas de la culpabilité en resongeant à sa conversation avec Chloé. _Rappelle toi tu le déteste !_

- Clark je ne pourrais pas venir samedi à la ferme.

- Oh ! , s'exclama-t-il confus.

Apparemment le jeune Kent s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Il s'interrompit l'espace d'un moment et son regard sembla se perdre un instant dans la contemplation du carrelage de la cuisine avant qu'il ne continue déconcerté.

- Tu ne peux pas… c'est vrai ?

- Oui je suis désolée.

Le jeune Kent fronça les sourcils quelques secondes avant de soupirer, bien que déçu elle le trouva incroyablement compréhensif. Dawn ne souhaitait pas qu'il le soit !

- Oui je comprends, la famille c'est primordial. Je comprends pour samedi, répéta-t-il comme pour s'en convaincre. Il eut un rapide sourire s'éloignant de la cuisine. _Et… c'est tout ! _Dawn ne sut pas comment le prendre. Mais s'en moquait-il à ce point qu'elle ne vienne pas ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qui pouvait bien lui passait par la tête ou ce qu'il pouvait ressentir sur le moment. De la vexation, du rejet, de la déception… elle l'espérait bien. Elle eut légèrement honte de ses propos subliminaux avant que… ça ne lui passe. Hier soir elle avait bien du faire face à tout cela, il pouvait aussi le comprendre !

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça je te dis que… que je comprends. Ce n'est pas grave.

Dawn grogna. _Et voilà qu'il comprend. Pourquoi aussi vite ? Je ne veux pas que tu comprennes je veux que tu m'aimes ! _Néanmoins Dawn se réjouissait de son air dépité, le simple fait que Clark est beaucoup de mal à cacher ses émotions avec elle, lui permettait de doutait de sa sincérité. A contrario face à son comportement elle avait davantage peur de lui dire qu'un futur départ était prévu pour les prochaines semaines. Si après qu'elle lui dise qu'elle repartait en Californie il osait la regarder droit dans les yeux et lui dire qu'il comprenait, elle ne se gênerait pas pour le virer de sa suite.

- J'aurais aimé être là. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas. Je suis désolée, insista-t-elle cependant sincèrement, du moins elle l'aurait été avant cette nuit._ Ah que ne ferait pas une femme blessait dans son amour propre._

Il eut un sourire sans joie.

- N'y pensons plus, je ne veux pas que tu t'attarde sur des bêtises pareils.

Il revint vers elle ne souhaitant pas paraitre distant puis posa un baiser sur son front. Dawn leva les yeux vers lui. Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il était compréhensif et indulgent. Alors qu'en plus d'annuler à la dernière minute, elle ne lui disait même pas les motivations de son absence. Il avait tout de suite conclu au fait qu'elle devait aller voir son père à Métropolis… alors pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demander de l'accompagner ? Bien que ça ne l'arrange pas, elle aurait aimé qu'il y fasse au moins allusion. S'ayez elle devenait incohérente, il allait la rendre folle mais cependant sur le moment il lui semblait qu'il se moquait complètement de sa destination en ce samedi. Dawn serra les dents. Elle se rendait bien compte qu'elle cherchait tout les prétextes du monde pour lui en vouloir. Oui mais c'était si simple de lui pardonner.

- Alors tant mieux, affirma-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Clark leva les sourcils en la suivant d'un pas lent,

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu le prennes aussi bien, j'avais préparé tout un discours pour m'excuser et j'étais même prête à te laisser conduire la Cadillac de ma mère.

- Oh, s'exclama Clark ahuri.

- Mais c'est cool que tu l'es bien prit… _trop bien prit !_

Clark fronça légèrement son nez lui offrant un doux sourire.

- Tu es vexée ?

Dawn eut un rire sardonique.

- Moi ? Voyons non il m'en faut… plus. Au simple son de sa voix Dawn se trouva elle-même fausse.

- Je fais gaffe sur gaffe ces derniers temps Dawn. Je voulais juste que tu ne culpabilise pas de ne pas venir.

- Après ça, reprit Dawn en s'asseyant sur son lit pour enfiler ses chaussures. Crois-moi que je ne me sentirais plus jamais coupable de ma vie.

Clark eut une mimique se postant devant elle il se baissa afin que son regard rencontre le sien.

- Encore une fois excuse-moi Angel.

Dawn lui fit un sourire, elle se pencha vers lui avant de lui donner deux petites tapes sur la joue.

- Y'a pas mort d'homme, affirma-t-elle en se levant.

Clark fronça les sourcils posant une main sur sa joue comme si il y ressentait une quelconque douleur. Aujourd'hui Dawn était bizarre.

- Bon est-ce que je peux te laisser ici je vais voir Chloé ? , poursuivit-elle en se dirigeant vers son dressing.

- Où vas-tu ? , questionna Clark se redressant. Dawn se retourna vers lui comme parlant à un enfant.

- Je vais voir Chloé, c'est assez clair comme ça ou…

- On ne peut plus clair… Tu me délaisse, reprit-il d'une voix qu'il voulu faussement peiné mais qui s'avéra réellement désorienté.

- Kent ne fais pas cette tête, déclara Dawn en se remettant à fouiller dans son dressing. Je ne m'en vais pas longtemps. On se reverra tout à l'heure. Fais comme chez toi mais n'ouvre la porte à personne. Et si tu ne parle à aucun inconnu je te jure qu'on ne placardera pas ton portrait sur les bouteilles de lait, continua-t-elle d'une voix amusée.

La nonchalance de la jeune fille l'irrité.

- Ça reste à voir si tu prends trop de temps c'est moi qui fuguerait, soupira Clark en s'asseyant lourdement sur le lit.

- Très bien dans ce cas s'il te plait pense à laisser les clés sur la commode je te remercie, assura Dawn tout en mettant sa veste.

Clark fronça les sourcils, l'indifférence de Dawn commençait à sérieusement le peser. Elle était presque énervante.

- Bon j'y vais, soupira-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie de sa chambre.

- Attends…, s'exclama Clark en se levant.

Dawn se retourna vers le jeune Kent, dubitatif.

- Tu n'as rien oublié ? , questionna Clark la fixant. Dawn pinça ses lèvres. Répétant dans sa tête tout ce qu'elle se devait de prendre elle leva les épaules.

- Non pas du tout.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête.

- Clark si tu sais quelque chose dit le moi sinon Chloé risque encore de m'attendre.

- C'est pourtant évident, assura-t-il en ouvrant les bras en grand.

- Oh mince c'est vrai, reprit-elle effarée, quand je pense que j'ai failli oublier le plus important, ajouta la jeune fille revenant vers lui. Clark eut un sourire, elle le contourna prenant sa clé USB posait sur sa table de nuit.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'elle fait là ? Je l'avais complètement oublié, Chloé m'aurait tué si je ne lui avais pas apporté le dernier album de Nickelback. Merci de me l'avoir rappelé mon amour. A plus, déclara-t-elle revenant sur ses pas.

Clark soupira avant de la tirait par la main. Dawn se retourna vers le jeune Kent interrogative.

- Qu'Est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

- Tu me le demande ! C'est moi que tu as oublié, affirma Clark exaspéré.

- Pas assez de place dans mon sac, murmura-t-elle d'un sourire angélique.

Clark la souleva afin qu'elle arrive à sa hauteur, il lui fit un rapide baiser avant de la reposer tranquillement.

- Merci pour le tour de manège, dit-elle en se détournant.

- A plus tard, affirma-t-il s'adossant à la porte de sa chambre. Je t'aime, affirma-t-il ensuite. La porte répondit à ses derniers mots. Il soupira avant de reposer son regard sur la porte comme dans l'espoir qu'elle s'ouvre à nouveau.

- Pete avait raison je suis qu'un crétin, maugréa le jeune Kent.

**. . .**

**Centre de Smallville,**

Dawn et Chloé marchaient parmi les maisons juxtaposées au centre ville. Alors que Chloé regardait attentivement les numéros Dawn s'arrêta devant une maison. La jeune Sullivan ne s'en rendit pas tout de suite compte débutant alors à l'intention de la jeune Mills,

- Dawn tu penses vraiment que la maison que l'on recherche est dans le coin ? N'entendant pas de réponse, elle se retourna.

- Dawn, l'interpella-t-elle. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ? Chloé revint sur ses pas, suivant le regard de la jeune fille. Elle y perçut son ancienne maison, le rez de chaussé et la partie droite de la maison littéralement calciné et les murs noircis par la fumée. Chloé reposa son regard sur Dawn. Son regard était fixe et impassible, comme à des kilomètres de là.

- Je suis désolée Dawn. Tu veux que je te laisse un peu… je veux dire… ?

Dawn soupira avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

- Euh non, ça va j'y suis déjà retourné pour prendre mes affaires et ça m'a suffit, murmura-t-elle en détournant la tête.

Chloé eut un air désolé avant de prendre son bras.

- Viens on est venu pour autre chose n'y pense plus, continua-t-elle avant de traverser la rue.

Dawn affirma de la tête avant de soupirer résigner.

- Mouai tu as raison merci Chloé.

La jeune Sullivan lui fit un sourire avant de reprendre en désignant une maison.

- Je crois que c'est là.

Dawn acquiesça, gravissant les quelques marches qui séparé la maison de la ruelle.

- Oui c'est ici, déclara la jeune Mills dubitative. Dawn se tourna vers Chloé la jeune Sullivan n'hésita pas à toquer à la porte. Dawn fit demi-tour.

- Hé où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ? , s'exclama Chloé en la rattrapant par le bras.

- Chloé, je me demande sérieusement qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

- Tu sais très bien ce qu'on est venu faire ici. Carl Norton est derrière cette porte. Ce type qui a filmé ta maison brûlé et qui a vu distinctement ces hommes y sortir le soir de l'accident. Tu veux en entendre davantage ? , questionna Chloé.

- Non, affirma Dawn en tournant sa nuque comme pour s 'échauffer. C'est bon tu as tout à fait raison.

Se cherchant du courage, elle respira profondément avant de poursuivre doucement,

- C'est bon, tu peux frapper.

- C'est fait Dawn.

- Alors sonne.

- Patiente, affirma Chloé. Dawn eut un rictus avant de s'apprêter de nouveau à frapper, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin. La main lever Dawn vit apparaitre un homme ne leur étant pas inconnu devant elles. La jeune Mills resta bouche bée, alors que Chloé posa son regard sur Dawn puis sur l'homme, alarmé. La jeune Mills manqua d'air. Chloé s'exclama alors, déconcertée.

- Mr Aaron !

- Mlle Sullivan et Mlle Mills que faites-vous ici ?

Chloé recula de quelques pas se penchant afin de voir le mur de la demeure elle poursuivit.

- Euh Mr Aaron je suis désolée nous avons du nous tromper de maison nous cherchions le numéro 23.

- Vous y êtes, affirma le directeur adjoint. Est-ce que je peux vous aidez ? , questionna Mr Aaron en posant son regard sur Chloé puis sur Dawn qui encore sous le choc le regardait les yeux ronds. L'homme fronça les sourcils face à la surprise de la jeune Mills. Chloé prit la main de Dawn toujours prête à taper à la porte la baissant aussitôt en continuant.

- Excuse là elle est encore stupéfaite de vous voir on ne s'attendait vraiment pas à vous retrouvez derrière cette porte.

- Comment avez-vous eut cette adresse ? Vous cherchiez quelque chose en particulier.

- Euh oui Monsieur mais je crains qu'on ne trouvera rien ici.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on recherchait un certain dénommé Carl Norton mais au cas où vous nous disiez le contraire je ne pense pas qu'il existe un Carl Norton sous votre toit.

- Euh non en effet.

Dawn avala sa salive difficilement, bien qu'elle était paralysé par la surprise elle sentait sa tête surchauffé alors que des millions de pensées lui traversés la tête. Mr Aaron. Pourquoi la maison de Mr Aaron ? Ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence ? Ça ne pouvait pas être un mal entendu, une erreur ? Non ça venait de plus loin.

- Mr Aaron. La voix soudaine de la jeune fille le déconcerta une seconde. Est-ce que votre fils est là ?

Chloé posa son regard sur Dawn, perplexe.

- Euh oui. Ce sont ses vacances scolaires il a donc quitté Stanford pendant un temps. Pourquoi ? , enchaina-t-il.

- J'aimerais lui parler.

Mr Aaron cilla.

**_. ._**

Chloé posa son regard sur Dawn alors que Mr Aaron les conduisait à l'étage.

- Dawn tu es sûr de ce que tu fais ? , questionna Chloé doucement.

- Sullivan c'est quand même bizarre que nous sommes tombées sur cette maison, celle du directeur adjoint. Justement celle-ci. Cette coïncidence est trop flagrante. Chloé fronça les sourcils alors que le directeur adjoint s'arrêtait devant une porte qu'il ouvrit aussitôt. Un jeune homme aux cheveux châtain clair et à la peau mate apparut affalé devant la télévision.

- Sam.

- Quoi ?, questionna le jeune homme agacé.

- Tu as de la visite, reprit Mr Aaron. Le jeune homme se redressa tandis que Dawn et Chloé entraient dans la chambre.

- Dawn, s'exclama le jeune homme en sautant sur ses jambes.

- Sam, cracha Dawn d'un sourire sans joie.

- Merci Mr Aaron, affirma Chloé en se retournant vers le directeur adjoint. Sam fit signe à son père de les laissaient alors que Dawn reprenait,

- Sam je te présente Chloé Sullivan, Chloé voici Samuel Aaron.

- Enchanté, siffla Chloé le regard sceptique.

- Je peux m'asseoir, reprit Dawn accompagnant sa parole au geste.

- Euh oui, poursuivit Sam inutilement.

Sur ce il se rassied à son tour. Dawn fixa un regard insistant sur lui, l'observant silencieusement. Chloé regarda l'un puis l'autre. L'idée lui traversa alors l'esprit que Dawn tentait de lire ses sentiments, vu le sourire niais que le jeune homme affichait il devait sûrement tenter la même chose de son côté.

- Dawn qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? , questionna-t-il d'un large sourire. Chloé eut honte de le trouver mignon. Toutefois Dawn ne parut pas aussi enchanté que le jeune homme,

- Et bien tu te doute qu'on est venu spécialement pour te voir.

- Vraiment ? Pour quelles raisons ?

Chloé posa son regard sur Dawn qui leva une épaule poursuivant doucement,

- Comme ça en visiteur. Pour parler de toi, de la fac, de tes hobbies. C'est important les loisirs lorsqu'on étudie à Stanford, n'est ce pas ?

Il eut un rire.

- Ah je n'arrête pas de le dire à mon père, il faut savoir se changer les idées.

- Exactement, et j'ai envie d'y contribuer.

Sam leva un sourcil, Chloé s'éclaircit la voix. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Dawn soupira, elle ressentait la nervosité grandissante de Chloé ce qui ne l'aidait pas vraiment.

- Mais avant j'aimerais te poser une question.

- Je t'écoute.

- Dis-moi… est-ce que tu pourrais me redire ce que tu étudies à Stanford ?

- Le droit pourquoi ?

Dawn eut un sourire se rasseyant sur sa chaise.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait. Tu vois parce que j'hésitais entre le fait que tu sois réellement stupide ou inconscient mais à présent je suis fixé.

Sam cilla, craignant un instant avoir mal entendu.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu raconte ?

- Je me disais que tu n'avais pas d'excuse étant donné que tu sais que l'accumulation des chefs d'accusation de voyeurisme, de non assistance à personne en danger, détention de preuves ainsi que la mise en circulation illégale de ces mêmes preuves sans oublier atteinte à la personne peuvent te conduire a passé cinq années de ta vie en prison. Elle eut un sourire amusée avant de reprendre,

- C'est marrant puisque c'est exactement le temps que dure ton diplôme à la fac.

Le jeune homme eut un bref sourire nerveux.

- Dawn attend là je ne comprends pas tout. Qu'est ce que tu insinue ?

- Mais que je suis bête… j'ai omis de préciser pour quel enfoiré tu te fais passé. Chloé, reprit Dawn en se retournant vers la jeune Sullivan. J'ai dit qu'il s'appelait Samuel Aaron !

- Oui c'est exact.

- Tu vas être beaucoup moins enchanté de l'apprendre, je te présente Carl Norton. Chloé tu ne le reconnais dont pas.

- Notre petit écolier ? , questionna la jeune Sullivan en s'adossant à la porte.

- Oui, fit Dawn en fronçant le nez. C'est dingue comme ça grandit vite c'est chose là. Enfaite c'est comme les virus. Puis une fois le vaccin trouver il suffit juste de les neutralisés et de les anéantir.

- Aucun doute là-dessus, confirma Chloé.

Sam se leva aussitôt.

- Comment connaissez vous ce nom ?

- Tu veux dire ce nom qui t'aide à faire des magouilles illégales ? Le jeune homme détourna la tête posant une main sur sa nuque. Celui qui te sert à pirater, dévaster et saccager la vie des gens. Ne te sens pas honteux pour si peux je t'en prie rassied toi. Si ça ne t'empêche pas de dormir la nuit je ne vois pas ce qui te fait soudainement peur.

Il la contredit aussitôt.

- Oh du calme je n'ai dévasté ni saccager la vie de quiconque.

- Mais voyons, fit Dawn d'un sourire mauvais. Tu as un exemple vivant devant toi.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Tu le sais très bien… Carl. Elle fit une légère pause puis se penchant vers lui elle reprit doucement. Ose ne serait ce me dire que ce n'est pas toi qui a filmé l'explosion de la maison au coin de la rue l'autre nuit et qui l'a mis sur Internet. Le jeune homme se rassit doucement sur son lit.

- Oui mais rien de plus, en faisant ça je n'ai fait de mal à personne.

- Ce simple geste à détruit plus de vie que tu ne le pense, murmura Chloé alors.

Dawn serra les dents. Le jeune homme ravala sa salive, posant son regard alors sur Chloé il continua.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y avait de si mal de mettre une vidéo sur le net. Dawn fronça les sourcils interdits. Chloé s'avança vers elle posant une main sur son épaule afin de la calmé elle continua.

- Mais bon sang Sam tu as divulgué des preuves à la justice, des gens ont faillis être arrêté pour un crime qu'ils n'avaient pas commis tandis que ceux qui ont réellement fait ça s'enfuyiez par la porte de derrière comme des voleurs. Eux ils sont en liberté, par conséquent en ne remettant pas cette vidéo à la police tu as fauté, ajouta Chloé lentement.

Sam cilla effaré.

- Mon père est resté dans le coma à cause de cette explosion parce qu'au cas où tu ne le saurais pas ce domicile était ma maison… C'était ma maison ! ,proclama Dawn avec colère. Le jeune homme la regardait les yeux écarquillé par sa bêtise,

- Dawn crois moi ce n'était pas contre toi. Un type… euh Wallace à mit une vidéo de l'accident qui faisait polémique sur le net et alors comme moi aussi je l'avais filmé j'ai pensé que… Il s'interrompit sous le regard mauvais de Dawn.

- Je ne te voulais pas de mal. Dawn... je suis... je suis vraiment désolé... écoute si je peux ne serait ce qu'un peu t'aider à-...

- Et bien d'abord retire cette vidéo du site, affirma-t-elle.

- Euh oui tu as raison, fit-il se levant du canapé et se dirigeant vers son bureau.

Chloé et Dawn s'échangèrent un regard avant de suivre le jeune homme. Sam entra dans la pièce d'à côté et s'assit en face de son ordinateur y tapant frénétiquement. Les deux jeunes filles rentrèrent à leur tour dans la pièce. Dawn reprit alors,

- Que faisais tu sur ce toit cette nuit là ?

- Il avait annoncé que des étoiles filantes passerai dans la région et c'est là que j'ai vu ses hommes ils semblaient assez pressés et agités.

- Pourquoi n'as tu pas donné cette vidéo à la police ? , demanda Chloé intéressée.

- J'ai cru que c'était la police ou du moins le FBI, poursuivit-il toujours concentré sur son écran.

- Ce soir là est ce que tu as pu voir notre arrivé près de la maison ?

- Oui Clark et toi êtes arrivés juste avant que la camionnette noire ne se déplace. Mais dès que la maison a explosé, je n'ai pas traîné j'ai pris mes clics et mes claques et je suis rentré chez moi après avoir appelé les pompiers.

- Est ce que quelqu'un d'autre à vu la vidéo ? demanda la jeune chroniqueuse.

- En dehors des internautes tu veux dire ? Dawn fit oui de la tête. Et bien non il n'a que moi et aux informations ils n'ont pas tardé à parler de l'accident alors...

- Je ne comprends pas que tu n'es pas fait le lien entre l'accident de Monsieur Mills et Dawn, articula Chloé à l'affut des moindres manipulations qu'il exerçait sur son PC.

- Ce n'est pas comme si je côtoyais Dawn tout les jours et que j'avais déjà vu son père. Prenant un CD qu'il avait retiré de son unité centrale il se retourna vers les deux jeunes filles. Le tendant à la jeune Mills il poursuivit.

- Tenez c'est la vidéo de l'accident, il n'y en a pas de copie. Dawn prit le CD-ROM et l'observa un instant,

- Rassurez vous la vidéo a été effacé du site, rassura le jeune homme.

- Tâche aussi de le faire de ton disque dur, murmura Chloé haineusement. Il hésita.

- C'est fait, déclara-t-il. Dawn releva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu mens, souffla-t-elle.

Sam posa ses yeux sur elle un instant avant de retourner vers son ordinateur. Chloé soupira désespéré.

- A pars ça Sam tu n'aurais pas d'autres renseignements à nous dire au sujet de l'accident ?

- Non pas que je sache.

- Tu mens, répéta Dawn entre les dents.

Sam arrêta tout mouvement se retournant vers Dawn.

- Non je ne mens pas, s'exclama-t-il agacé.

- Si tu mens, affirma Dawn sèchement. Le jeune homme insista.

- Non. Mais si je me souviens de quelque chose je vous fais signe, déclara Sam en tâchant de leur montrer suffisamment qu'il souhaitait leur départ.

Chloé soupira.

- Allons nous en, ajouta Chloé en prenant le bras de Dawn.

- Vas-y Sullivan je te rejoins.

La jeune fille respira profondément échangeant un regard avec Dawn qui semblait vouloir dire « tu es sûr de ça ? » Dawn insista avant que Chloé ne hoche de la tête puis se dirige vers la porte de sa chambre. Dawn attendit que la porte se ferme avant de s'adosser au bureau du jeune Aaron afin de l'avoir face à elle.

- Dawn crois moi je te demande pardon, affirma Sam devant le regard persistant de Dawn.

- Je me moque éperdument de tes excuses Aaron. Si tu as mit cette vidéo sur le net s'est juste une fois de plus pour te faire remarquer dans cette minable petite vie que tu mène. Mais tu as le droit. Tu es libre et tu fais ce que tu veux de ton temps libre. Tant que ça ne concerne pas ni moi ni ma famille fait bon ce qu'il te semble de ton temps. Entre nous, on s'est très bien tout les deux ce que tu es venu faire sur ce toit. Et on sait très bien ce que tu as vu cette nuit là.

Sam repoussa sa chaise de son bureau fuyant son regard.

- Ecoute je ne sais pas ce que tu crois savoir mais-…

- Sam je tiens juste à ce que ce soit clair entre nous. Tu ne parle pas du fait que tu as vu Clark rentré dans la maison en feu et je ne parle pas de ta seconde vie ni à ton père, ni aux autorités, ni à ton école. Sam baissa légèrement la tête tandis que Dawn reprenait en se redressant,

- Tu sais tu as beaucoup de chance que ton père te mette sur un tel piédestal. Il serait autant désagréable pour lui comme pour toi qu'il apprenne ça d'une manière aussi brutale. De toute façon quoi que tu fasses, quoi que tu dises, si même il te prenait juste l'idée de penser à le faire je le saurais à la seconde, tu peux me croire. Je lis en toi comme dans un livre ouvert Sam et crois moi que tu as beaucoup plus à perdre que moi. C'est à toi de voir. Mais n'oublie pas qu'avec ces vidéos tu as sali mon père. Il n'est pas un événement de foire.

- Okay, reprit-il. Il s'éclaircit la gorge se redressant il se força à reposer ses yeux sur elle affirmant. Le message est passé.

- Tant mieux, affirma Dawn d'un sourire lumineux.

Sam fronça les sourcils, tourmenté.

- Do… donc… si je comprends bien on est quitte.

Dawn eut une mimique avant de reprendre doucement,

- Non on sera quitte lorsque moi je l'aurais décidé. Pour l'instant tu reste juste le crétin qui me doit quelque chose.

Sur ce Dawn respirant profondément elle se redressa s'étirant légèrement.

- Ah après cette petite discussion je me sens beaucoup mieux pas toi ?

Le jeune homme la regarda les yeux ronds, perplexe.

- Ouai je savais qu'on se comprenait, reprit-elle d'un sourire. Se dirigeant vers la sortie de sa chambre elle continua,

- Peut-être à bientôt qui sait ? En tout cas ravie de t'avoir revu… Carl.

**_. ._**

Fermant la porte de la maison des Aaron Chloé reprit,

- Ça va ? J'ai cru que tu ne reviendrais jamais, lorsque j'ai du meubler la conversation avec notre directeur adjoint et sa femme.

- Oui désolée. On avait juste quelques affaires à régler lui et moi.

Chloé pinça ses lèvres avant de reprendre.

- Lorsque le procès sera en cour il sera sûrement appelé à témoigner. Dawn fit oui de la tête.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ce Carl Norton soit en faite le fils du proviseur, affirma Chloé.

- C'est bizarre je n'éprouve pas cette même surprise, s'exclama Dawn entre les dents. J'ai su dès la première fois que je l'ai vu que ce garçon était un crétin.

- Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il est atrocement mignon, fit remarquer Chloé dans un élan de rancœur.

- Je sais, souffla Dawn en acquiesçant de la tête. En plus d'être intelligent, dommage que ça reste tout de même un crétin.

Chloé affirma reprenant,

- Tu crois que Sam pourrait nous aidé avec les différentes notions qu'il pourrait avoir en informatique ou autre ? , questionna Chloé reprenant la route.

- Nous renseigné peut-être mais de son aide je n'en voudrais pas. Sauf en cas urgent et encore…. On t'a toi. Ce garçon n'a vraiment aucune conception de ce qui est bien ou mal. Ce qui lui manque c'est de la moralité. Chloé fit une moue de compréhension avant que Dawn ne reprenne,

- N'en parlons plus j'appelle Ed.

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

Dawn activa sa carte dans la serrure avant de pousser lourdement la porte. Elle posa sa carte à l'entré avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le premier canapé.

- Dawn.

La jeune fille redressa la tête observant le jeune Kent sortir de la cuisine.

- Kent tu es encore là.

- Bien sûre que je suis encore là, déclara-t-il s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil face à elle. Dawn posa sa tête sur le dossier du canapé fermant lourdement les yeux. Clark la fixa silencieusement, l'air songeur.

- Tu en as prit du temps ? Il se fait tard moi je commençais à m'inquiété.

- Clark il est 23h !

- Tu sais très bien qu'il me faut peu de chose…, s'exclama Clark en se laissant tomber sur le sofa.

- Bien alors la prochaine fois tu n'auras qu'à venir avec moi et puis voilà.

- Je ne crois pas que tu y tenais, poursuivit Clark doucement.

Dawn ouvrit lentement les yeux, elle le fixa un instant. Après une pause elle questionna alors,

- Tu as mangé quelque chose ?

- Non, je t'attendais. Enfaite la réception à proposer de nous montait notre dîner. Mais vu que je ne connais pas le menu, j'ai préféré cuisiné. Dawn se pinça légèrement les lèvres poursuivant doucement,

- Tu as cuisiné ?

- Oui.

- Alors c'est ça qui sent si bon. C'est gentil, souffla Dawn en se redressant.

Frottant ses yeux elle secoua légèrement la tête afin de se réveiller puis de reprendre,

- Dis Kent tu n'es pas du tout rentré chez toi ? Tes parents risquent de se douter de quelque chose, ou pire s'inquiéter.

- Ne t'en fais pas j'y ai fais une petite halte.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête avant de se lever.

- Tu me montres ? , questionna-t-elle.

- Tu as faim ? Dawn hocha de la tête. Il lui fit un sourire avant de lui prendre la main, l'attirant vers la cuisine.

- Tu vas voir tu vas aimer c'est le plat que tu n'arrive jamais à prononcer.

- Ah, reprit Dawn alors, les gno… les chno…

- Les gnocchis, la reprit Clark amusé.

- Oui c'est-ce que j'ai dit, râla Dawn alors qu'ils traversés le salon.

Le jeune homme serra un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne. Il était juste épanouie de pouvoir tenir et réchauffer sa main froide.

- Attend, déclara Dawn en s'arrêtant. Qu'Est-ce que c'est ?

- Je te l'ai dit Dawn c'est des gnocchis.

- Non, continua-t-elle en s'avançant dans le salon. Ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? , questionna Dawn désignant la télévision du regard.

Clark suivit son regard, avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches, appréhendant.

- Oh et bien vu que tu n'étais pas là je me suis permit de jouer à Assassin's Creed.

Dawn lui jeta un regard interloqué.

- Pardon ! Tu veux bien répété.

- Euh oui je m'ennuyais un peu alors j'ai… j'ai…, bégaya-t-il. Dawn le lâcha du regard avant de contourner le fauteuil reprenant sa manette. Clark eut une mimique posant sa main sur sa nuque.

- J'y crois pas ! , s'exclama Dawn un peu trop fort. Vu le ton de sa voix Clark crut à des reproches.

- Oui mais aussi si tu arrêtais de laisser trainer tes affaires.

- Tu es au niveau huit mais comment…, s'exclama Dawn en se tournant rapidement vers lui. Comment as-tu réussi à passer le niveau cinq en une soirée il faut trouver le code pour ça. J'ai vieillis de cinq semaines avant de le trouver.

_Ce n'était donc que ça ! _Clark eut un sourire timide avant de reprendre doucement.

- J'avais l'armure imparable.

Dawn eut l'air choqué.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Je crois que je suis jalouse, souffla-t-elle en laissant tomber sa tête dans ses mains.

Clark eut un rire. Dawn se leva subitement se retournant de nouveau vers lui. Clark leva les sourcils attendant qu'elle poursuive.

- Kent. Il faut absolument que tu me dises comment tu as réussi à la trouver, c'est vital !

Le jeune Kent secoua légèrement la tête avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil. Voyant que Dawn ne bougeait pas, il la tira afin qu'elle s'asseye à son tour.

- Ils sont fait une mise à jour, expliqua le jeune Kent.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête, l'air désemparé.

- Mais bien sûre la mise à jour… qu'est-ce que je suis bête ! , soupira-t-elle en reprenant sa manette. La réponse était juste devant mes yeux.

Clark eut un sourire.

- De toute manière elle n'était pas facile à trouver. Dawn se redressa tournant sa tête vers lui.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- De l'armure. Dawn eut un sourire nerveux.

- Tu tentes de me consoler ?

- Oui, admit Clark d'un doux sourire.

- T'es sympa. Heureusement que tu es là maintenant que je suis plus bonne à rien, ajouta-t-elle en se laissant retomber lourdement sur le fauteuil.

Contre toute attente Clark fut presque heureux d'entendre cette remarque sortir de sa bouche. Le simple fait qu'elle insinue qu'il était indispensable le réjouissait intérieurement. Il espérait être davantage pour elle.

- Si je ne suis même plus capable de trouver l'armure imparable, soupira-t-elle. Dawn était attendrissante, Clark eut envie de la prendre dans ses bras.

- T'es vraiment… incomparable Dawn, ajouta-t-il amusé. Dawn eut une moue l'air pensive.

- Kent.

- Oui.

- Tu me montrerais comment tu as fait ? , demanda Dawn.

- Maintenant ?

Dawn acquiesça de la tête. Clark la trouva adorable. Décidément il ne se passait pas de la trouver belle, même quand elle lui en voulait.

- Je croyais que tu avais faim, fit-il remarqué.

Dawn reposa son regard sur l'écran continuant d'un ton bizarrement admiratif.

- Ton efficacité m'a coupé l'appétit.

- C'est impossible. Ça serait une première, fit-il d'un sourire. Dawn répondit à son sourire le fixant un instant.

- Tu jubile hein ?

- Moi non, reprit-il amusé.

- Si… méchant ! , affirma Dawn en se renfrognant.

Clark se tourna vers elle avant de reprendre,

- Je veux bien te montrer comment y arriver à deux conditions.

- Je t'écoute, reprit Dawn en écoutant de toutes ses oreilles.

- Premièrement on dîne d'abord.

- Bon okay, affirma-t-elle en se levant. Mais c'est bien parce que j'adore les gno… argh les gno-machin-truc.

Clark eut un faible sourire avant de la tirer par la main la forçant à se rasseoir. Dawn faillit perdre l'équilibre se rattrapant à lui. Ses mains sur ses épaules elle le fixa questionnant alors,

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a je croyais que la condition était qu'on aille dîner avant ?

- Oui mais il y en avait une autre, continua-t-il en l'installant sur ses genoux.

Dawn respira profondément avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

- C'est vrai il y en avait deux.

- En effet.

- Bon je t'écoute.

- La deuxième c'est que je veux que tu m'embrasse.

Dawn leva les sourcils, l'air en pleine réflexion.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comment ça pourquoi ? , questionna Clark agacé. Si je te le demande c'est parce que tu ne le fais plus.

- Et tu compte me le reprocher ! Toi non plus tu ne le fais plus.

- Parce que tu n'en as pas envie.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? J'adore t'embrasser.

- Alors je ne vois pas le but de cette conversation vas-y !

Dawn fronça le nez.

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Parce que je te l'ai demandé en premier.

Dawn fit abstraction de l'absurdité de cette échange, contrarié qu'il l'est simplement demandait en premier.

- Okay ! , s'exclama-t-elle. Je vais le faire, reprit-elle alors.

Clark reposa ses yeux sur elle, Dawn approcha son visage du sien avant d'hésiter.

- Je peux connaitre le pourquoi de ta réflexion, s'impatienta Clark.

- Je vais t'embrasser, répéta Dawn. Mais tout à l'heure, là tu vois tu me mets trop de pression, ajouta-t-elle en se levant.

- Tu vois je le savais. Tu n'ose même plus m'embrasser. C'est comme un fardeau pour toi maintenant, reprit-il en se levant à son tour.

- Pas du tout tu dis n'importe quoi, s'exclama Dawn en contournant le canapé.

- Si. Tu crois que je ne vois pas clair dans ton jeu, affirma-t-il en suivant ses pas. Dis le moi si tu es encore en colère contre moi au lieu de me martyrisé.

- Tu raconte n'importe quoi on s'embrasse… tout le temps.

- C'est faux tu le sais bien, tu m'en veux et tu fais abstraction de tout ça juste pour d'avantage m'énerver. Dawn je veux t'embrasser !

La jeune fille soupira résigner avant de se tourner vers lui. Tirant sur son bras elle enroula un bras autour de sa nuque avant de poser aussitôt ses lèvres sur les siennes l'embrassant passionnément. La fougue de la jeune Mills déstabilisa le jeune Kent qui se rattrapa au sofa n'osant même pas la toucher par peur qu'elle ne se braque et rompe le baiser. Le jeune Kent sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il eut alors la certitude que la jeune fille ne l'avait encore jamais embrassé comme cela auparavant. Dawn se hissa sur ses pointes collant davantage son visage au sien. L'intensité de leur baiser lui était inconnu cependant elle aimait ça. Entre deux baisers Clark murmura doucement son prénom. Et alors retrouvant ses esprits, Dawn se recula légèrement le jeune Kent la retint contre lui, la compressant contre sa poitrine dans un mouvement compulsif. Dawn frissonna. Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas. Elle s'apprêta à protester, mais ne broncha pas enroulant son deuxième bras autour de ses épaules. Elle manquait affreusement de conviction. Tout en lui l'appeler à ce qu'ils continuent. Le jeune Kent se redressa, la maintenant par la taille il répondait langoureusement à ses baisers qui l'étourdissaient et qui faisait tambouriner son cœur contre celui de la jeune fille. Dawn songeait que c'était juste agréable d'être de nouveau dans ses bras, et tout oublier l'espace d'un instant. Son futur départ, ainsi que Sam et Lionel puis arrêter un moment de se décarcasser à songer à tout ce que pouvait bien penser Clark en cet instant. Toutefois Dawn se recula avant de le repousser doucement. Ces minutes qui lui apparurent des secondes la mirent mal à l'aise. Elle n'osa pas lever les yeux vers les siens par peur de s'y perdre et de retomber une nouvelle fois dans ce piège.

- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu peux être agaçant parfois ? , s'exclama-t-elle en se détournant du jeune Kent. C'est bon maintenant est ce qu'on peut aller manger ? , continua-t-elle en se rendant à la cuisine.

- …

- Kent ! Le jeune homme cilla se maintenant au canapé. Pensant alors à respirer il bégaya,

- Oui ! Je… suis là. Vas-y je… je te rejoins, reprit-il avant de s'asseoir de nouveau sur l'accoudoir. Le jeune Kent tentait de ralentir son rythme cardiaque, son cœur s'emballait dans sa poitrine à la simple perspective de recommencer, et les papillons dans son ventre l'empêcher de respirer comme il le fallait.

- Kent ! , s'impatienta la jeune Mills de la cuisine.

- J'arrive ! , s'exclama Clark en se levant. Il attendit que la pièce veuille bien arrêtait de tourner avant de se rendre dans la cuisine.

**. . .**

Dawn et Clark étaient tranquillement allongés sur le lit. La jeune Mills dormait depuis quelques temps tandis que le jeune Kent quand à lui ne trouvait pas le sommeil. En faite ce n'était pas tout à fait ça, il avait envie de dormir, mais ne le pouvait pas. Ses yeux se perdaient dans la contemplation de la jeune fille près de lui. Son souffle lent mais régulier alors qu'elle semblait rêver, lui gonfler le cœur. Il sentait encore naître en lui cette effroyable envie de la regardait… et parfois plus. Il rougit inexplicablement. Il resongeait à leur baiser, après ça Dawn avait tenté de reprendre ses distances. _Comme si elle le pouvait !_ Puis la fin de la soirée s'était terminé avec Assassin's Creed où ils s'étaient bizarrement bien amusé devant ce jeu vidéo. Comme si durant un moment elle avait baissé les armes, pour redevenir enfin celle qu'il aimait. L'admiration pour des choses en apparence futile que la jeune fille réussissait à retranscrire, lui donner des airs de fillette. Toute la soirée il avait sentit le poids de son regard sur lui lorsqu'il jouait. Avec du recul c'était presque absurde mais le simple fait que Dawn y contribue rendait l'acte fascinant.

La jeune fille bougea dans son sommeil. Elle tourna sur son dos soupirant doucement. Clark détourna les yeux, deuxième coup de fard. Son haut de pyjama, trop large lui laissait apercevoir sa peau dénudée. Il eut sérieusement envie de la réveiller. Elle lui en voudrait assurément. Bon et bien il n'avait qu'à continuer de détourner le regard. Il devrait réussir à se passer de la regardait. Clark se mit à fixer le plafond, tentant de se replonger dans ses pensées en s'efforçant de faire abstraction de l'ange qui dormait près de lui. Elle n'imaginait pas comment elle arrivait si facilement à l'obséder ça en était presque apeurant. Il ne voulait jamais la contrarié. A vrai dire il la connaissait bien, il arrivait à Dawn d'être susceptible. Il voulait encore moins la blesser. Ou l'offenser. Dawn répliquait en l'ignorant, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus agaçant mais c'était sa méthode de riposte et ça avait le toupet de fonctionné. Dans son sommeil la jeune Mills eut un geignement avant de souffler son prénom.

- Je suis là, murmura t-il en reposant son regard sur elle.

_Argh mince_, songea t-il lorsque ses yeux se posèrent de nouveau sur son décolleté. Non décidément s'était impossible, pourquoi se voilait la face. Cela relevait du défit lorsque la vanille associé à son gel douche résistait sur sa peau, tandis que lui de son côté tentait de résister à l'envie de la frôlait. _Ce n'est pas bien, _se réprimanda t-il alors qu'il s'avançait un peu plus vers elle. Dawn eut une mimique avant de loger sa tête contre lui. Au moins dans son sommeil elle ne lui en voulait pas, intérieurement d'une manière mauvaise il jubilait même qu'elle ne puisse pas se passer de son contact pour trouver le sommeil. Il eut un sourire en songeant qu'elle ne le saurait sûrement jamais s'il lui caressait le bras pendant qu'elle dormait. Il pouvait au moins se permettre ça elle ne lui en voudrait pas. Lorsqu'il la voyait ainsi il avait l'impression que tout ce que lui disait Pete n'était que vérité. Que pour lui Dawn resterait à jamais une fille désirable, qu'il n'y avait même pas à se poser la question. A sa manière elle était si délicate. Il eut un faible sourire en songeant qu'elle le tuerait sûrement si il s'avérait de le lui répéter. Mais c'est-ce qu'il ressentait. Ce besoin de l'appartenir. Ce besoin qu'il voulait qu'elle partage. Il avait fallu que hier soir se passe pour qu'il s'en rende enfin compte. Il songeait alors que si ça n'était pas arrivé, il ne se serait aperçu que plus tard de cette nécessité évidente d'être près d'elle constamment.

Après cette réflexion murement réfléchit, le jeune homme posa sa main sur son avant bras comblant se manque éminant qui grandissait inexplicablement au fond de lui. Il étudia sa réaction la jeune fille ne rechigna pas. Il fit couvrir ses doigts le long de son bras droit en une caresse jusqu'à son épaule. Sans se concerter davantage, il glissa le long de sa nuque et de son cou. Il respira profondément face à cette sensation étrange de chaleur et de honte au fond de son âme. La honte n'y était cependant que très peu comparable, puisqu'il continua son petit chemin sur le corps endormi de la jeune fille. Rien qu'à cette idée il en rougissait donc il ne préférait pas y songé laissant courir ses doigts sur les quelques centimètres de peau que dévoilé sa chemise. Il effleura son buste jusqu'à son nombril. _C'est fou ce que sa peau pouvait être douce. _Approchant son visage d'elle, il posa furtivement ses lèvres sur son ventre, que dévoilé la couverture. Redressant la tête il hésita afin de vérifier si la jeune Mills dormait toujours avant de s'y remettre. Lui jetant un furtif regard en signe de simple routine il y vit les yeux verts de la jeune Mills fixait sur lui. Il observa les yeux ronds de Dawn, lui-même paralysé, alors que ses jambes lui réclamait de bondir hors du lit.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? , questionna Dawn calmement.

- …

- Kent !, insista la jeune fille.

- Oui je… je… et bien je…

- Tu ?

- Je t'embrassais, murmura t-il en espérant qu'elle n'entende pas le malaise dans sa voix.

- Dans mon sommeil ?

- Non je… je savais que… Il souffla longuement. Oui, termina t-il.

Le visage de Dawn s'étira d'un sourire divertit. Clark cligna des yeux, étonné.

- Tu es dérangé Kent, expliqua Dawn.

- Excuse-moi, fit-il en s'éloignant aussitôt d'elle. Je n'aurais pas du… je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'a prit mais tu… tu étais là si belle et-…

- A moitié nu, compléta Dawn en se rasseyant à son tour. Clark cilla avant de poursuivre.

- Non… Je… Excuse moi je ne voulais pas.

Dawn leva un sourcil.

- Enfin si mais… mais tu n'étais pas censé te réveillé.

Dawn eut un rire devant la gêne du jeune Kent. Clark s'aperçu de son lapsus complètement atterré par ses mots.

- Non Dawn ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire…

- C'est bon Kent… relax. J'ai comprit.

Clark affirma silencieusement de la tête toujours aussi mal à l'aise.

- Toutefois si je savais que c'était permit entre nous je ne me serais pas gêner d'y jouer, dit-elle d'un ton léger.

Clark leva des yeux surprit vers elle. Dawn eut de nouveau un rire avant de prendre la main du jeune homme. Clark frémit. Il lui semblait qu'il n'avait pas vu ce sourire depuis des lustres. Était-elle vraiment amusée de le trouver dans une pareille situation ?

- Kent, reprit-elle en se réinstallant. Toi et moi, on est ensemble, n'est ce pas ?

Il devait avouer que ces dernière heures il en avait sérieusement douté.

- Oui, souffla-t-il néanmoins.

- Bien et… je suis ta petite amie. Il devait admettre que ces dernières heures il l'avait aussi remit en question. Mais Clark acquiesça cependant de la tête répondant.

- Oui et moi je suis ton petit ami.

- Exact, fit-elle d'un furtif sourire. Et tu as le droit d'accord.

- Toi aussi tu as le droit, reprit-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

Cette simple phrase eut pour effet de combler Dawn à vie, avait-elle rêvé ou ils venaient de se donner le libre arbitre. Elle avait déjà entendu parler que l'indifférence était plus forte que la haine et qu'elle laissait sans conteste à réfléchir mais elle ne pensait pas que les résultats étaient aussi rapide. Elle remit alors son jugement en question. Se pouvait-il que… que Dawn est trop vite conclut au fait qu'il ne la trouvait pas attirante ou du moins désirable. De joie elle eut envie de sauter sur son lit. Elle pinça ses lèvres en songeant qu'elle le ferait lorsqu'il retournerait à la ferme (se convint sa petite voix intérieur qui exalté de la situation).

- Et…, reprit Dawn en dissimulant son sourire, si tu veux qu'entre toi et moi ça aille plus loin tu as aussi le droit.

Clark garda le silence, la fixant d'une manière songeur._ Répond !_ , s'impatienta Dawn. _C'est là que tu dois dire oui je le veux. _Devant son silence persistant qui laissait y voir son hésitation Dawn soupira. Elle se faisait des films, il n'avait pas envie d'elle !

- Okay laisse tomber et rendors toi, murmura Dawn en s'allongeant de nouveau. Clark grogna avant de la forcer à se retourner.

- Arrête tes gamineries Dawn, et dis moi plutôt où tu veux en venir. Dawn respira profondément elle eut une légère pause avant de continuer d'une voix à peine audible.

- Je veux que tu sache qu'hier soir ce n'était pas prémédité. C'est juste qu'on dort ensemble tout les soirs et… et moi aussi parfois j'y pense. Enfin quand je dis parfois, murmura t-elle rapidement. C'est légitime, reprit-elle. Puisque toi et moi ont s'aiment. Et les gens qui s'aiment se le montrent parfois… enfin encore une fois quand je dis parfois.

Le jeune Kent avala sa salive.

- Et si tu te sens bien avec moi, et qu'au fond de toi tu te sens prêt on… on n'est pas obligé de dormir.

- Dawn…

- Kent je voulais juste te le dire, rien ne presse. Tu sais comme j'aime mettre les poids sur les « i » afin que tout soit clair entre nous. Je veux d'une relation saine sans ambigüité. Je veux pouvoir te dire que je t'aime et que j'ai envie de toi quand je le veux. Et là tout de suite je pourrais très bien te dire que je m'en moque on peut prendre tout le temps qu'on souhaite. Elle eut un rire avant d'ajouter. Bon… pas trop non plus.

Clark pinça ses lèvres relevant les yeux vers elle.

- Mais de toute manière je ne pense pas qu'on soit réellement près pour ça.

Clark fut bizarrement déçu de sa remarque.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? , questionna le jeune Kent.

- Parce que… parce je sens que tu n'en as pas envie. Je sens que mentalement tu ne t'y es pas préparé. Je sens que tu ne t'es jamais poser réellement la question de savoir si l'amour que tu as pour moi s'exprimerait comme ça. Et bizarrement je sens que ça vient de moi, que c'est à cause de moi que tu n'es pas à l'aise.

Le jeune Kent grogna.

- Non où est-ce que tu vas cherchez ça. Je t'aime.

- Ecoute l'amour ne suffit pas toujours. Prends ton temps moi je ne suis pas pressée._ Il ne me reste que deux semaines !_

Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- Je veux qu'au fond de toi tu pense que c'est le bon choix, je ne veux pas que tu regrette. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes bousculer. Si tu ne veux pas le faire, on ne le fera jamais.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, s'alarma Clark. Dawn eut un doux sourire.

- Bon, fit Dawn en caressant légèrement les cheveux du jeune homme. Maintenant tu dois te reposer. On est allé se coucher tard et tu dois dormir un peu.

Clark respira profondément avant de se détourner de la jeune fille, reposant son regard sur le plafond. Il se mit à réfléchir aux paroles de la jeune Mills perturbé qu'elle semble si bien lire en lui, alors que lui n'était même pas encore arrivé au trois quart de cette conclusion dans cette longue réflexion qu'il s'infligeait. Dawn tacha de reboutonner convenablement le haut de son pyjama avant de s'installer de nouveau près de lui. Clark tourna doucement la tête vers elle, la fixant un instant il l'interrogea alors,

- Pourquoi as-tu l'air si sûr de savoir ce que je ressens ?

- Pour deux raisons, expliqua Dawn en installant ses cheveux sur une de ses épaules. La première, c'est que moi aussi j'ai déjà ressentis ça. De l'appréhension, de l'inquiétude. Et aujourd'hui c'est pareil, je dois être aussi soucieuse que toi en ce moment.

Clark posa une main sur ses cheveux qu'elle tripotait les frôlant doucement.

- Et la deuxième raison qu'est-ce que c'est ? , questionna Clark en redressant les yeux vers elle.

- La deuxième raison c'est que si tu étais réellement prêt tu n'aurais pas hésité une seconde hier soir.

_Oui et je me demande encore pourquoi ? _Clark rougit il fut sérieusement satisfait qu'il fasse bien trop sombre pour qu'elle le remarque.

- Et je dois avouer que c'est ça qui me fait un peu peur, murmura Dawn doucement.

- Quoi ? , questionna Clark en lui prenant de nouveau la main.

- Que tu doutes. Je crois que c'est ça qui m'a blessée. Que tu doute que toi et moi ça aille plus loin et que pour toi ça ne soit pas tombé comme une évidence. Alors que pour moi si. Que tu remettes en question ton attirance et ton désir pour moi et enfin de compte toute notre relation. Et je ne veux pas te perdre. Si tu ne veux pas je m'en fiche… si tu savais comme je m'en fiche. Clark posa son front sur le sien, caressant sa joue doucement.

- Tu es fantastique comme fille, tu le sais ça.

- Bien sûre que je le sais, puisque j'ai réussi à t'avoir.

Un silence s'installa un instant dans la chambre avant que Clark ne reprenne doucement.

- Dawn.

- Oui ?

- Je te remercie de ne pas m'en vouloir.

- Profiteur, souffla t-elle en fermant les yeux.

Clark eut un rire. Posant ses yeux sur la main de la jeune fille et sur la sienne qu'elle ne voulait plus quitter il sombra à son tour dans le sommeil.

**. . .**

_**Le lendemain**_**, Manoir**

Lex poussa la porte de son bureau, avant d'inviter la jeune Mills a y entré.

- Vas-y ,dit-il en accompagnant son geste de la parole.

- Merci, répondit Dawn en traversant le bureau. Elle se tourna vers Lex reprenant en reculant de quelques pas.

- On s'est vu la semaine dernière je vais commencer à croire que tu aimes me voir.

Le regard du jeune homme se figea. Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de préciser d'un furtif sourire.

- Je plaisantais Lex.

- Oh, s'exclama-t-il en détournant la tête.

- Alors, reprit Dawn doucement. Qu'Est-ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai apprit pour ton père, affirma Lex.

- Oh oui.

- Je suis navré, affirma Lex en se dirigeant vers son mini bar.

Dawn ne répondit pas tentant de faire abstraction de ce froid qui l'emparait lorsqu'elle était en compagnie de Lex. Maintenant que Lionel était en prison elle se sentait comme redevable envers Lex même si elle restait toutefois sceptique à ce qu'elle avait trouvé sur son bureau la dernière fois qu'elle était venu au manoir. Lex lui désigna de la limonade, Dawn acquiesça de la tête un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu t'en es rappelé, alors je veux bien.

Lex hocha de la tête avant de les servir reprenant.

- On risque de moins en moins de te voir dans les parages. Tu compte le suivre et aller à Métropolis, non ?

- Tu veux dire mon père ? Euh oui si on veut enfaite c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

- C'est-à-dire ? , questionna Lex en relevant la tête vers elle.

- Et bien je ne vais pas à Métropolis mais je retourne en Californie.

- Quoi ! , s'exclama Lex effaré. Son verre de whisky lui en échappa des mains. Tu te moque de moi, poursuivit le jeune Luthor. Dawn l'observa les yeux ronds avant de reprendre étonné.

- Lex tu… tu as brisé ton verre. Recule tu vas te blesser.

Lex s'exécuta passant une main sur son visage, en soupirant longuement. En cet instant il avait l'air d'être le plus malheureux des hommes.

- Dawn tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Est-ce que tu t'en vas vraiment ?

Dawn respira profondément continuant,

- Oui Lex mais ce n'est pas grave tu… je veux dire tu…

Dawn s'interrompit, lorsque Lex se mit a fulminé.

- Ecoute Lex l'état de santé de mon père s'aggrave, et ma mère pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Mais non tu ne peux pas… je veux dire…

Il s'interrompit en détournant son regard. Dawn reporta son attention sur lui, elle avait du mal a comprendre pourquoi cette nouvelle semblait à ce point le déplaire. La mâchoire du jeune homme se serra, dans un élan de pure colère.

- Tu penses que… qu'il n'y a pas de moyen que ta… ta mère change d'avis.

- Non je ne crois pas, déclara Dawn doucement. Elle craint pour mon père et elle veut retourner à Los Angeles.

- Et toi ? , questionna Lex en relevant les yeux vers elle. Son regard la perturba, elle y vit de l'incompréhension et de la révolte.

- Dawn est-ce que toi tu veux y retourner ?

Dawn répondit négativement de la tête, avant de répondre franchement.

- Non mais je ne pense pas que ce soit pour les même raisons que toi Lex.

- Peu importe, s'exclama Lex. Si tu ne veux pas y aller tu n'iras pas, affirma Lex avant de contourner le mini bar. Qu'Est-ce que tu raconte ? , questionna Dawn en se postant devant lui afin de l'empêcher de passer.

- Tu es malade ou quoi ? Qu'Est-ce que tu compte faire reste ici.

- Je veux t'aider.

- A quoi Lex c'est mon devoir de retourner en Californie, c'est mon devoir de suivre mon père est de l'aider. Si cet accident n'était jamais arrivé peut-être que la perspective de rentrer en Californie ne serait même pas envisagé. Mais c'est la vie.

Lex baissa la tête, anéantit. Se rendant bien compte que si son père était aujourd'hui à l'hôpital c'était bien à cause de lui.

- C'est de ma faute… si tu t'en va c'est de ma faute.

- Non… ne dis pas ça Lex ça n'a rien avoir avec toi, reprit Dawn en avançant d'un pas.

Le jeune homme se recula aussitôt, vu son mouvement automatique Dawn en fut presque vexé. Il lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant de reprendre la contournant.

- Tu pars quand ?

- A la fin de la semaine prochaine, répondit Dawn en l'étudiant consciencieusement.

Lex soupira de tous ses poumons, il semblait au dessus de tout cependant le but de son invitation ne tenait pas à cette révélation. Il poursuivit alors.

- Dawn au départ ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir au manoir.

- Qui a-t-il… Est-ce que ça concerne ton père ? , demanda la jeune fille attentif. Lex affirma de la tête poursuivant doucement,

- Ce que je vais te dire ne risque pas de te plaire, ni d'arranger les choses. La jeune fille tenta de se préparer mentalement à la future nouvelle.

- Vas-y je t'écoute. Lex remarqua son geste avant de poursuivre,

- Mon père est en prison depuis deux semaines mais cependant il a déjà le droit de recevoir des visites. Dawn fronça les sourcils, se raidissant sur place.

- Oui et alors ?

- Je suis allé le voir et... et il m'a demandé de te transmettre un message.

Dawn soupira fermant pendant une seconde les yeux,

- Et qu'est ce qu'il veut ?

- Il souhaite te parler... il veut que tu viennes le voir en prison. Dawn fronça les sourcils avant de s'adosser au bureau,

- Il en est hors de question. Lionel Luthor c'est du passé pour moi.

- Si il fait parti de ton passé alors pourquoi ne pas en avoir déjà parlé à Clark. Et je suppose que tu ne lui as toujours pas parlé de ton futur départ non plus. Dawn lui lança un regard noir,

- Je ne suis pas ici pour entendre tes reproches Lex.

Le jeune homme s'avança de nouveau vers elle, Dawn leva les sourcils il lui avait pourtant semblé que Lex ne voulait pas de contact. Néanmoins. Étrangement. Elle aurait bien voulu ne serait ce qu'une seule fois le toucher. Dis comme cela, elle trouvait sa pensée dérangé. Mais de connaître toutes les pensées de Lex, de connaitre son passé, ses intentions et ses sentiments l'intéressaient car il faisait partit des deux seules personnes sur cette planète pour qui elle avait étonnement du mal à lire en lui. Comme si un rideau glacé l'empêchait d'y voir clair, comme un brouillard épais et constant. Un vent glacial et transcendant faisait surface lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce.

- Dawn les visites de mon père sont très rare et prévu depuis un bout de temps, si mon père ne me la dit qu'avant hier il a prévu ta visite depuis son arrivé.

- Et je devrais me sentir flatter pour autant, s'alarma la jeune Mills.

- Dawn il ne te fera aucun mal il est en prison maintenant, toi et toute ta famille êtes en sécurité.

- Alors pourquoi tu tiens tellement à ce que j'aille voir ton père ?

- Parce que si tu n'y va pas il saura qu'il a gagné cette bataille qu'il mène contre vous. Puisqu'il se rendra compte qu'il exerce toujours sur toi un certain pouvoir d'appréhension.

- Tu plaisante si j'y vais il pensera tout simplement que je suis toujours un de ses chiens de garde à qui il pourra encore transmettre des ordres alors qu'il est derrière les barreaux. Il n'a aucun pouvoir de persuasion sur moi et je refuse de lui en donner. Lex même si ses visites sont prévues depuis un long moment je ne vais pas me sentir mal pour autant. Il a assassiné ses propres parents.

Lex soupira avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune Mills poursuivant,

- Écoute ce que je te propose c'est qu'on aille ensemble le voir lundi et on verra se qu'il te veut et puis si sa se passe mal tu pourras toujours demander que la visite se termine plutôt, continua t-il levant les sourcils.

- Non Lex je-…

- Ecoute Dawn, l'interrompit le jeune Luthor. Tu peux envisager cette visite comme tu le souhaite. Tu peux être en mauvaise posture si tu n'y vas pas et tu peux l'être si tu n'y vas pas, ça dépend de ton point de vue, sa dépend de mon point de vue. Mais l'ultimatum est lancé Dawn. Peut-être que tu as raison si tu n'y vas pas ça prouvera que tu es de nouveau indépendante ou peut-être que moi j'ai raison et que si tu n'y vas pas c'est justement parce que mon père te terrifie où qu'il soit. Il le saura et en jouera. Quoi qu'il arrive Dawn tu as une décision à prendre. Il le faut et très vite.

Dawn le regarda longuement les idées en vrac. Pourquoi exactement en ce moment chaque proposition qui se poser à elle semblait fausse ? Comme dans un jeu truqué. Et que quoi qu'il arrive elle resterait le pantin avec lequel on s'amusait. Y aller serait une erreur ! Lionel en profiterait pour renouveler ses menaces et la garder sous sa coupe. Mais ne pas y aller affirmerait-il de plus belle ce que Lex lui disait ? La peur est un sentiment si fugace. On la ressent pour n'importe quoi et pour n'importe qui. Pour les insectes, pour l'obscurité, pour la foule, pour le vide, ou l'eau. Pourquoi est ce si dur de la contrôler ? Lex avait raison sur un point, Lionel en profitait. De cette peur qui la rongeait. Dawn relâcha son regard de celui du jeune Luthor avant de détourner toutes ses convictions et ses idées remuaient à jamais.

_Robert Louis Stevenson disait,_

_Il est difficile de fuir ses faiblesses, il faut les affronter ou périr, et quitte à les affronter autant le faire tout de suite et aussi directement que possible._

_**A suivre...**_


	36. IlNeM’auraitFallu Qu’unAngeEtQu’unDémon

**Hey, je me suis rendue compte que je postais une fois par mois, ce qui pourrait semblé relativement peu si mes suites n'étaient pas aussi longue. Donc voici le nouveau chapitre ! ^^**

**Alors ce chapitre est relativement basé sur la relation de Clark & Dawn, on en apprend davantage sur le passé de Dawn mais surtout sur ce qui se trame du côté des Luthor. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira =)**

**Vers le milieu du chapitre il y a une petite séquence musicale "Into Dust" de Mazzy Star, que vous pourrez trouvé sur mon profil en cliquant sur Deezer. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Sous ses airs d'innocente petite fille à papa, se cachent des peines immenses et des tempêtes de froid, que personne ne voit... »_

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain, _****Métropolis,**

Ed, Chloé et Dawn roulaient depuis une heure et demie sur la grande route en direction de Métropolis. En ce samedi, bizarrement la circulation était tranquille et la jeune Mills admirant les étendues de blés à travers sa fenêtre pensait à leur prochaine absence, lorsqu'elle serait de nouveau en Californie. _Ça me fera bizarre_, songea-t-elle, _de retrouver les buildings à la place de ces interminables champs._ Comme si au-delà de ces champs à l'horizon plus rien n'exister et n'existerait jamais plus. C'était étrange de constater qu'au-delà de la petite bourgade de Smallville plus rien ne semblait exister vraiment. Comme si il y avait deux mondes. Un avant et un après. Détournant la tête Dawn ferma un instant les yeux, ce matin ils étaient partis en catastrophe et elle avait étrangement l'impression de fuir. Est-ce que ce ressentiment concerner Clark ou Lex ? Elle n'en était pas encore vraiment certaine. Se décidant à faire partager ses mœurs elle redressa la tête lâchant la bombe.

- Lex veut que j'aille voir Lionel en prison.

Chloé et Ed arrêtèrent brutalement leur discussion. Dawn vu le jeune Lowell quasiment sursauter sur son siège et elle craint un instant qu'il freine subitement. Mais d'un même mouvement les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers elle assise sur la banquette arrière, la fixant alors comme si elle avait osé les menacer.

- Quoi ? , questionna Ed dubitatif.

- Lex veut que j'aille voir Lionel Luthor en prison, répéta Dawn en articulant.

- Quoi ? , questionna à son tour Chloé.

- Lex veut-…

- Oui Dawn on a comprit, l'interrompit la jeune Sullivan. Mais quoi enfin je veux dire… comment est-ce possible ? Il est en prison depuis peu de temps il ne peut pas te-…

- Apparemment il l'est depuis suffisamment longtemps pour exiger ma présence. Il… il semblerait que Lionel est demandé à recevoir ma visite depuis le premier jour de son incarcération.

- Wow ! , s'exclama Chloé effarée.

- Tu compte y aller ? , demanda Ed, suspicieux.

Dawn jeta un regard vers la route qu'il ne surveillait décidément plus.

- Et bien je voulais vous en parlez avant mais je ne compte pas y mettre les pieds.

- Oui Dawn c'est mieux ainsi, déclara Ed en se détournant de la jeune Mills.

- Quoi mais enfin pourquoi ? , questionna Chloé ahuri.

Ed et Dawn se tournèrent vers elle aussi surprit que la jeune Sullivan.

- Chloé je refuse, et je dis bien foncièrement, de savoir ce que cet homme me veut. Je m'en moque. Je m'en fou. Je m'en balance littéralement et il est improbable que je pose ne serait ce qu'un cheveu dans cette prison, déclara Dawn amèrement.

- Dawn calme toi s'il te plait. Je sais que ce sujet est sensible pour toi mais réfléchit deux secondes. Il doit bien avoir une explication plausible derrière tout ça.

- Oui peut-être bien mais je ne souhaite absolument pas la connaitre.

- Il pourrait peut-être nous aider. Il en connait plus que nous trois réuni sur ce qui est arrivé à ton père.

- Bien sûre puisque c'est lui qui l'a envoyé à l'hôpital, riposta le jeune Lowell. Chloé si Dawn y va ça serait complètement suicidaire.

- Merci Ed, appuya Dawn d'un hochement de tête. Cet homme va profiter de cette visite pour me menacer, m'effrayer et peut-être même encore me traumatiser je ne veux en aucun cas subir de nouveau ça.

- Dawn ce que je te conseille c'est d'y réfléchir c'est peut-être l'élément qu'il nous manquer.

- Oh je t'en pris Chloé tu parle comme Lex, assura Dawn en fronçant les sourcils.

Chloé soupira mécontente de cette comparaison, elle roula des yeux avant de confirmer,

- Oui et peut-être que Lex a raison-…

Ed l'interrompit d'un rire sec.

- Alors ça serait une première.

Chloé ne releva pas sa remarque poursuivant alors à l'intention de la jeune Mills,

- Ecoute peut-être que tu devrais y aller comme Lex te l'as dit. Sur place tu verras bien ce qu'il te veut.

- Chloé je crains que ce ne soit davantage ta curiosité, plus que ta raison qui parle, affirma Dawn.

- Oui je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée, continua Ed.

Chloé respira profondément avant de les regarder chacun l'un après l'autre.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte de l'opportunité que cela représente enfin Dawn tu pourrais le questionner sur-…

- Et tu pense vraiment que Lionel me répondrait…

- Dawn montre à cette homme que tu ne le crains pas, affirma Chloé décidé. Tu pourrais-…

- Non Chloé tu sais très bien que non. Il ne me laisserait jamais le faire.

- Mais enfin de quoi parlez vous ?, s'exclama Ed.

Dawn balaya sa remarque de la main poursuivant,

- Je n'irais pas un point c'est tout Chloé c'est… c'est trop risquer. Pour toi, pour moi et pour Clark.

- Chloé, reprit Ed. Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Tu devrais aussi songer à ton père, la visite de Dawn en prison pourrait changer ses plans.

Chloé soupira se rasseyant sur son siège.

- Très bien faites comme si je n'avais rien dis je me tais. Bien que je sois persuadée que tu fais une erreur, termina-t-elle dans sa barbe.

. .

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent se fut dans un garage. Dawn avait déjà annoncé leur future visite et c'est un homme qui vint les accueillir. La jeune Mills sortit de la voiture en première s'approchant de l'homme aux cheveux grisonnant.

- Bonjour Al.

- Dawn ça me fait plaisir de te voir comment vas-tu ? , débuta l'homme.

- Très bien merci, continua Dawn tandis que Chloé et Ed sortaient à leur tour de l'automobile.

- Est-ce que c'est ta mère qui t'envois ? Vous avez un problème avec l'une de vos voitures.

- Non Al ce n'est pas tout à fait ça. Je te présente Ed et Chloé, des amis.

L'homme se tourna vers eux, ils échangèrent un furtif signe de tête alors que Dawn continuait,

- Si je suis venue ici c'est justement dans l'intention de te voir. J'aurais besoin de tes services.

- Bien sûre Dawn tu n'as même pas besoin de le demander, allons dans mon bureau, reprit-il.

Les trois jeunes gens acquiescèrent et d'un même pas le suivirent. Ils entrèrent dans un local qui se présenta être bien assez grand pour un simple garage.

- Asseyez-vous, reprit-il en leur désignant les sièges. Ils s'exécutèrent alors que Al reprenait déjà,

- Dawn dis moi tout qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour t'aider ?

Dawn fit un faible signe à Chloé. La jeune Sullivan s'approcha à son tour d'Al, son ordinateur portable en main.

- Vous permettez ?

- Bien sûre mademoiselle. Chloé installa son ordinateur sur le bureau tandis que Dawn reprenait.

- Al comme tu dois le savoir notre maison a explosé récemment, et mon père est à l'hôpital.

- Oui Dawn je le sais, ta mère m'a encouragé à éviter de t'en parler. Dawn pinça ses lèvres tandis que Chloé reprenait.

- Cette vidéo qu'on souhaite vous montrez concerne l'accident.

- Des témoins ont filmés l'incendie, précisa Dawn.

- Sérieusement ? , questionna Al en se tournant successivement vers Chloé puis Dawn.

- Oui et c'est là que vous intervenez Monsieur on aurait besoin de vous pour identifier la plaque d'immatriculation de la voiture. Dawn a des soupçons sur d'où la plaque pourrait provenir mais nous souhaiterions avoir l'avis d'un professionnel, poursuivit Ed.

Al leva les yeux vers lui avant d'hocher de la tête.

- Oui je serais ravie de vous aidez montrer moi cette vidéo.

- Très bien, reprit Chloé, ne vous attendez pas à quelque chose d'inoffensif, la vidéo est assez… heurtante.

- Très bien j'ai compris.

Chloé affirma de la tête avant de mettre la vidéo en lecture. Sur ce la jeune Sullivan recula de quelques pas échangeant un regard avec Dawn et Ed. Ce dernier hocha de la tête comme pour la rassurer avant de sortir de sa poche une photographie. A la fin de la vidéo Al sursauta sur sa chaise face à l'ampleur de l'explosion avant de se tourner vers Dawn, ahuri.

- Dawn ça va tu n'as pas été blessée ?

- Non Al, merci de t'en préoccuper. Dis-moi est-ce que tu as vue la camionnette ?

- Comment la louper ces hommes n'arrêtent pas d'aller et venir.

- On pense qu'ils sont les responsables de l'explosion, déclara Chloé.

- Mais c'est horrible.

- Oui, et c'est pourquoi on a besoin de ton aide. La police à conclut à une explosion accidentel alors que cette vidéo prouve bien le contraire. On essaye de réunir assez de preuve pour que le dossier puisse être rouvert dans les normes, poursuivit Dawn.

Al opina d'un bref signe de tête.

- J'ai fait un grossissement de la plaque d'immatriculation. Tenez, affirma Ed en lui tendant la photographie.

- Merci jeune homme.

Dawn s'avança jusqu'au bout de sa chaise se penchant vers le bureau.

- Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous en dire ?

- Que cette plaque d'immatriculation n'appartient pas à cette voiture. Dawn eut un sourire. Elle fut presque surprise d'entendre Ed et Chloé presque en rire. C'est celle d'une Chevrolet Pickup Cameo rouge.

- Quoi alors ce n'est pas une cubaine ? , questionna Dawn.

- Non dans cette voiture il n'y a rien de plus américain. Pourquoi tu songeais aussi à une Chevrolet ?

Dawn acquiesça de la tête,

- De 1957.

- Exact, reprit Al tout sourire.

- Ah 1957, annonça Dawn nostalgique, une merveilleuse année dans l'évolution de la Chevrolet.

Chloé eut un sourire à son tour tandis qu'Ed reprenait,

- Je n'avais même pas encore fini de lui dicter la plaque d'immatriculation qu'elle était déjà certaine qu'il s'agissait d'une Chevrolet.

- Comment l'as-tu su ? , questionna Al en relevant les yeux vers elle.

- J'en ai été sûr lorsque j'ai vu la plaque, à droite comme sur toutes les Chevrolet de 57 il y avait marqué « B Truck » et qui dit Truck se doit de dire Chevrolet.

Al reposa son regard sur Chloé puis sur Ed affirmant,

- Vous voyez c'est pour ça que j'adore cette petite !

Dawn eut un rire, avant de reposer son regard sur Al amusée.

- Toutefois, reprit Chloé, quelle précision.

- Ce n'est pas un hasard si je suis à ce point précis, affirma Al, puisque dernièrement de nombreux vols ont été effectués. Notamment celles de plaques d'immatriculations.

- Quoi ? Attend une minute, reprit Dawn, tu pense que ces hommes sur la vidéo n'ont ni voler ni à leur disposition un pick up de ce model mais qu'ils ont simplement dérobé la plaque d'immatriculation.

- Oui Dawn après tout ça serait imprudent de prendre la plaque de l'une de leur voiture on remonterait facilement à leur trace, aussi voler une Chevrolet serait loin d'être discret.

Chloé et Dawn se regardèrent.

- Argh bon sang pourquoi ne pas y avoir songé nous même. C'est pourtant évident, voler une Chevrolet est encombrant et difficile alors que voler la plaque d'immatriculation permet juste de brouiller les pistes, annonça Chloé.

- Et de gagner du temps, souffla Ed.

Dawn soupira.

- C'est pire que je le pensais ! Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle ajoutait. Ils ont pu voler ou acheter cette plaque d'immatriculation n'importe où et cela ne nous informe pas sur l'identité du potentiel voleur ou client.

- Pas tout à fait Dawn, affirma Al en ce levant. Ici j'ai ma banque de donné qui pourrez vous aidez. Donnez-moi juste le numéro de la plaque et je serais qui en était le destinateur avant toute cette affaire.

Dawn eut un sourire avant de le suivre.

L'homme se dirigea vers une salle juxtaposé avant de s'asseoir près d'un ordinateur.

- Je vous écoute.

- _UQN 518 P_, récita Dawn s'asseyant près de lui.

L'ordinateur se mit à chercher parmi sa base de données tandis que Chloé questionnait alors,

- La recherche s'applique sur tout le territoire ?

- Oui c'est un nouveau système qui se trouve chez tout les contrôleurs technique ça permet d'éviter les vols et de retrouvaient plus facilement les voitures. La police avait autrefois ce système de recherche, à présent elle ne leur est plus de grande utilité. Ce système est comme qui dirait obsolète.

- Oh oui je vois, affirma Chloé se penchant vers l'écran tandis qu'Ed reprenait.

- S'ayez il a trouvé quelque chose.

- En effet, reprit Al, l'heureux détenteur de la Chevrolet habite à même pas cent kilomètres d'ici.

- Quoi vous voulez dire qu'il habite à Métropolis ?

- Oui et à seulement deux pas.

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent surpris.

- C'est quand même une drôle de coïncidence je m'attendais à devoir traverser tout le pays, affirma Dawn.

- Oui c'est vrai. Comment s'appelle t-il ? , questionna Chloé.

- Jude Stewart, 35 ans, 1m75, 90kilo, il est marié à Anna Matthews, est père de trois enfants Tony, Anita et George. Il est professeur de Science Politique à l'université de Métropolis, il habite sur Riverside.

- Wow c'est dingue y'a tout ça là dedans.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il y a ses mensurations. Est-ce qu'il y a aussi son parcours scolaire ? , questionna Dawn amusée.

- Il est diplômé d'une université de Chicago.

Dawn eut un sourire irrité poursuivant doucement,

- C'était une plaisanterie.

- Vous devriez aller le voir il vous dira ce qui s'est passé et peut-être qu'il a vu le voleur.

- Oui, affirma Ed. C'est plus que possible. Merci Monsieur, affirma le jeune Lowell avant de faire signe à Chloé de le suivre.

La jeune Sullivan eut un furtif sourire en signe de remerciement avant de le suivre. Dawn se retourna vers l'homme avant de poursuivre doucement.

- Je te remercie d'avoir prit sur ton temps pour nous aider.

- Dawn si je peux t'aider pour quoi que ce soit de plus n'hésite pas appelle moi, au beau milieu de la nuit s'il le faut.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Merci Al. Je m'en vais de ce pas rencontré ce fameux Jude Stewart.

L'homme affirma de la tête avant de lui déclarait doucement.

- Dawn surtout prend soin de toi.

La jeune fille acquiesça avant de rejoindre Chloé et Ed. La jeune Mills monta rapidement dans la voiture déclarant alors,

- Ed tu sais quoi faire.

- Oui je fonce.

. .

Les jeunes gens trouvèrent rapidement l'endroit. La maison se trouvait dans une magnifique zone pavillonnaire situé au nord de Métropolis. Une banlieue chic où toutes les maisons semblaient être la jumelle de l'autre. La jeune Mills fit signe à Ed de ralentir.

- Regarde c'est ici.

- Comment on s'y prend pour voir la voiture ? , questionna Ed.

- Et bien on lui raconte seulement la vérité, annonça Chloé.

- Non, affirma Dawn, si c'est quelqu'un de sa famille qui à prit la plaque sous ces recommandations il ne nous le dira jamais.

- Dawn, reprit Chloé, nous n'avons pas vraiment besoin de lui poser des questions.

La jeune Mills jeta un rapide coup d'œil en direction du jeune détective avant de sous entendre afin que Chloé soit la seule capable de la comprendre.

- Chloé tu recommence. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de connaître toute sa vie.

- Pourquoi pas ça pourrait nous aider ?

Dawn soupira.

- Et en quoi ?

- Et bien tu viens de le dire si l'homme qui a échangé les plaques d'immatriculation, en admettant qu'il fasse aussi parti de cette fausse équipe, est un membre de la famille de Jude Stewart. Ça serait peut-être bien de connaitre les rapports qu'ils entretiennent.

Dawn soupira de tous ses poumons, elle la détailla un long moment attentif. Elle savait où Chloé voulait en venir, et comprenait cette admiration qu'elle semblait éprouvé pour son pouvoir mais elle ne souhait pas que ça devienne une habitude. Dawn tentait de rester au maximum quelqu'un d'ordinaire.

- Bon d'accord.

- Est-ce que c'est normal que je ne comprenne absolument rien de ce que vous dites pour la deuxième fois de la journée ?

- Oui, affirmèrent Chloé et Dawn d'une même voix.

- Ne pose pas de question, reprit Dawn à son attention.

- Ce… ce sont des trucs de fille, compléta la jeune Sullivan.

Ed leva les sourcils tandis que Chloé jetait un rapide regard vers sa direction. Dawn ouvrit la portière de la voiture avant de reprendre,

- Bon on devrait y allé maintenant. Chloé et Ed la suivirent tandis que Dawn reprenait,

- Ed fait ton air intimidant et Chloé soit jolie.

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent, Dawn eut un sourire.

- Je plaisante. Ed vient là, affirma Dawn en le tirant par le bras. Tu es détective privée n'est-ce pas ?

- Euh… Oui.

- Alors tu t'en occupe Chloé et moi ont va faire un tour au garage.

- Non Dawn, déclara Chloé, tu dois rester.

- Elle a raison reste on verra ce qu'il en est après, fais lui un peu confiance à ce Jude.

Dawn grogna.

- Argh très bien mais si c'est le pire des scélérats, si il nous vire de sa propriété et si il refuse formellement de nous montré sa Chevrolet. Ça sera de votre faute.

**_. ._**

- La voici, débuta Jude fièrement. Ma Pick Up Cameo.

Ed et Chloé se tournèrent vers Dawn.

- Oui bon ça m'arrive même à moi de me tromper, expliqua Dawn agacée.

- Quand est-ce qu'on vous a volé ? , questionna alors Ed en la contournant.

- On m'a volé mes plaques d'immatriculation il y a environ un mois.

- Un mois, répéta Dawn, l'accident n'a eut lieu il n'y a que quelques semaines.

- Ça ne veut rien dire Dawn, affirma Chloé.

Dawn hocha de la tête avant de se mettre à tourner autour de la voiture la détaillant sous toutes les coutures.

- C'est bien un modèle de 57, souffla-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Oui, répondit toutefois l'heureux propriétaire.

Dawn releva la tête vers lui continuant alors,

- Elle est très belle vous avez de la chance qu'ils ne vous aient volé que la plaque d'immatriculation.

- Oui c'est vrai et je le sais. J'ai vraiment beaucoup de chance, c'est ma femme qui me l'a offert à Noël dernier.

- Wow c'est vrai que vous en avez de la chance, reprit Ed.

Jude acquiesça fièrement de la tête, alors que Dawn reprenait.

- Vous avez changé de plaque le jour même ?

- Oui. L'homme fit une légère pause avant d'annoncer comme si il s'adressait à des élèves curieux d'apprendre.

- Dites moi vous saviez qu'il y avait une plaque d'immatriculation selon chaque type et marque de voitures différentes.

Le jeune Lowell eut un faible rire tandis que Dawn articulait amer.

- C'est fou n'est ce pas.

Chloé lui envoya un coup de coude dans les côtés, avant de poursuivre,

- Monsieur Stewart, est-ce que vous avez vu quelque chose le jour où on vous a volé votre plaque d'immatriculation ?

- Et bien en faite c'était durant la nuit, j'ai entendu un bruit dans mon garage. Je me suis levé en soupçonnant que c'était peut-être un voleur. Mais j'ai préféré aller voir ce qui se passer.

- C'est courageux de votre part, affirma Ed.

- Et alors qu'est-ce que c'était ? , poursuivit Chloé.

- Et bien quand je suis rentré dans mon garage la porte était encore entrouverte, mais j'ai fait le tour de la maison et rien ne manquait. Ce n'est que le lendemain en allant au travail que je me suis rendu compte que mes plaques d'immatriculation avaient disparu.

- Est-ce que vous avez vu le voleur ? De dos au moins ou…, continua Ed.

- Non je n'ai vu personne dans mon garage et même si j'aurai aperçu quelqu'un je n'aurais rien vu de son visage. Il faisait beaucoup trop sombre pour ça. Puis quand je suis sorti plus personne n'était là.

- Est-ce que vous avez une idée de qui aurait pu vous volez ? Je veux dire pourquoi vous ?

- Voyons non je n'en sais rien après tout ce ne sont que des plaques d'immatriculation, acheva-t-il d'un sourire désabusé.

Dawn eut un bref sourire amer avant de soupirer irrité.

- Oui, après tout ce ne sont que des plaques d'immatriculation…

- Merci, affirma Chloé en tirant la jeune Mills vers l'extérieur du garage, avant qu'elle ne dise plus de bêtises.

Jude fronça les sourcils observant les deux jeunes filles s'éloigné du garage. Ed se tourna vers l'homme poursuivant,

- Merci encore Mr Stewart d'avoir prit le temps de répondre à nos questions. Vous nous avez beaucoup aidés.

- Qu'Est-ce qui se passe avec votre amie ? , demanda-t-il perplexe. J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ?

Le jeune Lowell baissa légèrement la tête reprenant.

- Euh Dawn est un peu sur les nerfs, les retombés du vol de vos plaques d'immatriculation sur sa famille ont changé beaucoup de chose dans sa vie. Alors non ce ne sont pas que des plaques d'immatriculation… ce n'est pas qu'un vol. C'est la cause d'un accident qui a mené son père à l'hôpital.

- Oh ! Oui je vois. L'homme fit une légère pause avant de relever les yeux vers le jeune détective affirmant alors. Vous lui direz que je m'en excuse.

Ed affirma de la tête avant de se diriger à son tour vers la porte du garage.

**_. ._**

Le jeune détective s'installa derrière le volant, les deux jeunes filles étaient en train de discutés lorsqu'il se retourna vers elles débutant.

- Bon on rentre à la maison ?

- Oui, affirma Chloé avant de se détourner de la jeune Mills.

Dawn respira profondément tentant de se calmer, posant sa tête sur le dossier de son siège elle ferma lourdement les yeux.

- Dawn ça va ?

- Oui elle va bien, acheva Chloé en lui faisant signe de démarrer.

Ed pinça ses lèvres hésitant un instant, il savait que lorsque Dawn était énervée elle pouvait être pénible mais tenta de reprendre cependant.

- Mr Stewart me charge de t'envoyer ses excuses les plus sincères il ne savait pas et-…

- Tu lui diras de « sincèrement » ce les gardés, siffla Dawn en s'enfonçant dans son siège.

Ed hocha de la tête puis reposant son regard sur Chloé puis sur le volant il soupira de tous ces poumons démarrant.

- Tu ne diras pas que je ne t'aurais pas prévenu, affirma Chloé.

Ed lui jeta un regard agacé avant que Dawn ne poursuive alors.

- Avant de rentrer si ça ne vous gêne pas, j'aimerais bien que vous me déposiez à l'hôpital.

- Tu n'as même pas besoin de me le demander Dawn, bien sûre qu'on y va.

- Est-ce qu'on peut venir avec toi ? , questionna Chloé.

Dawn rouvrit les yeux, avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Ed s'engagea dans l'allée, tandis que Chloé se retournait de nouveau vers Dawn tentant de nouveau d'établir la communication.

- Dawn je sais qu'il a été maladroit mais c'est tout de même gentil de sa part que ce Jude Stewart te présente ses-…

- Chloé je t'en supplie arrête de me parler comme à une enfant j'ai déjà assez avec deux… Dawn s'interrompit au milieu de sa phrase se collant quasiment à la vitre.

- Ed arrête toi s'il te plait !

- Quoi ? , s'étonna le jeune homme se tournant rapidement vers elle. Dawn pourquoi ?

- Ed arrête toi ! Maintenant !

Le jeune homme freina d'un coup sec. Dawn se mordait nerveusement la lèvre lorsque Ed et Chloé se tournèrent vers elle.

- Regardez, déclara Dawn les yeux fixaient sur la vitre.

Les deux jeunes gens suivirent son regard, apercevant une autre maison identique à tous les autres dans la rue juxtaposant celle de Jude Stewart.

- Quoi ? , questionna Chloé se retournant vers la jeune Mills.

- Vous ne voyez pas, affirma Dawn ressortant de la voiture. Ed et Chloé la suivirent aussitôt.

- Cette maison, reprit-elle, contrairement aux autres elle a l'air inhabité.

- Ah oui vraiment. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Moi je ne vois juste qu'une maison, reprit Chloé.

- Regarde les journaux entassés, reprit-elle marchant dans l'allée, et l'herbe ça fait des semaines qu'elle n'a pas été tondu tu ne remarque pas.

Chloé observa l'état des lieux, détaillant chaque recoin du domaine.

- Oui maintenant que tu me le dis.

- Le plus ancien journal date d'il y a trois semaines, affirma Ed qui les avait devancé.

- Très bien alors on sait qu'on peut rayer l'idée que ce soit un membre de sa famille qui est prit ses plaques d'immatriculation…

- Attend… attend une seconde, affirma Chloé. Tu es en train de dire que tu pense que ça pourrait être son voisin le voleur ?

- Oui ça se pourrait, pourquoi pas après tout. Un voisin lorsqu'il n'est pas notre ami ne connait de nous que ce qu'on veut bien lui laisser voir. La surface de sa maison, son jardin, sa famille, sa voiture, affirma Dawn songeuse. De plus Jude Stewart a toujours trouvé son voisin suspect.

- Comment le sais-tu ? , questionna Ed. Parce qu'il t'a parlé personnellement de ce qu'il pensait de son voisin peut-être ?

Chloé lui fit signe de se taire.

- Suspect en quoi ? , questionna alors la jeune Sullivan.

- Dans le sens louche. Il trouve qu'il regarde bizarrement sa femme et son voisin l'a toujours complimenté sur sa Chevrolet.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir volé la Chevrolet en prime ? , questionna la jeune chroniqueuse.

- Par manque de temps Chloé, puis il est aussi son voisin voler sa Chevrolet en viendrait à ne pas l'utiliser.

- J'en ai marre. Vous me cachez quelque chose, murmura Ed les regardant successivement. Chloé et Dawn se tournèrent vers lui, pensives.

- Ed quel date exactement as-tu dis que le plus ancien des journaux daté ? , questionna enfin la jeune Mills.

- Euh…

Ed ramassa de nouveau le journal sceptique face au comportement des deux jeunes filles avant de lire à voix haute.

- Le 8 juin.

- Ça ne te rappel rien ? , affirma Dawn à l'intention du jeune homme.

Toute leur attention se porta sur le jeune homme. Il réfléchit un instant avant de fixer Dawn dans les yeux un moment. La jeune Mills acquiesça de la tête comme pour confirmer ce qu'il était en train de penser. A présent se fut Chloé qui ne suivait plus. Ed déplia le journal comme pour authentifier sa réflexion, le dressant devant Chloé et Dawn. La jeune Sullivan, perdue, put lire les gros titres annonçant alors:

**_« Le dirigeant de la multinationale Luthorcorp accusait d'un double homicide se retrouve derrière les barreaux. »_**

- Ce journal date exactement du le lendemain de l'emprisonnement de Lionel Luthor, déclara Chloé.

- Autrement dit un jour avant que Dawn ne découvre cette plaque d'immatriculation et finisse par atterrir au manoir.

Dawn eut un faible sourire acquiesçant de la tête.

- On tient notre voleur, s'exclama Dawn.

- Il faut qu'on retourne parler à Jude Stewart, affirma Ed.

D'un même pas Ed et Dawn se tournèrent vers la maison qu'il venait de quitter.

- Attendez, affirma Chloé en se tournant vers eux. Eclairer ma lanterne j'ai peur de mal comprendre. Elle fit une légère pause puis respirant profondément elle déclara,

- Si je comprends bien vous êtes en train de me dire que Lex serait derrière tout ça, qu'il se serait aperçu qu'on commençait à avoir des preuves contre lui et qu'alors il se serait dépêcher de les avertir de déguerpir par peur qu'on en découvre davantage.

- Oui, affirma Ed. Il était au courant que vous vous étiez ligué contre lui. Il s'est aperçu que vous aviez découvert la plaque d'immatriculation de son équipe. Rappelle-toi, Dawn à découvert dans son bureau la photocopie de la plaque de Mr Stewart.

- Il ne voulait pas qu'on découvre que c'était lui qui était derrière tout ça alors il a précipité l'emprisonnement de son père pour brouiller les pistes. Et c'est pourquoi il à autant insister pour que j'arrête mes recherches. Il a dut aller voir son père, Lionel a du lui dire qu'on n'arrêterait sûrement pas de chercher des preuves même si il était derrière les barreaux alors il a dut se dépêcher de faire disparaitre son équipe.

- Dawn, soupira Chloé suspicieuse. Tout cela viendrait à dire que c'est Lex qui a envoyé ces hommes chez toi. Tu pense vraiment que… que Lex pourrait essayer de tuer ton père ? Tu pense vraiment qu'il pourrait assassiner froidement quelqu'un ?

Dawn échangea un regard avec Ed avant de s'avancer vers elle, la jeune Mills pouvait ressentir son appréhension jusqu'ici. Chloé avait fait confiance à Lex depuis le début pour qu'il l'aide elle et son père en tant que témoin de la défense. Et de juger Lex aussi coupable que Lionel signifiait qu'ils étaient loin d'être en sécurité. Dawn lui fit un sourire rassurant poursuivant d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

- Tu sais Chloé c'est assez dure de concevoir les choses comme ça, de songer que Lex a essayé de tuer mon père. C'est… terrifiant mais tu sais certaine personne pense que donner juste des ordres à d'autre est pardonnable parce qu'alors ce n'est pas véritablement l'acte de tuer.

- Dawn pourquoi Lex ferait-il ça ? Il n'a sûrement jamais rencontré ton père.

Dawn sembla réfléchir levant une épaule, elle allait répondre lorsque Ed avança à son tour d'un pas vers la jeune Sullivan reprenant.

- Chloé c'est seulement une supposition, nous n'avons rien de concret juste des herbes trop hautes et un paquet de journaux entassé sur le pas d'une porte.

- Oui peut-être qu'après tout il n'y est pour rien… peut-être que oui son père est réellement derrière tout ça. Peut-être que Lex est juste un autre pion que son père manipule comme tout les autres. Peut-être que Lex est juste coupable d'avoir posséder la photo de la plaque d'immatriculation… Peut-être Chloé.

La jeune Sullivan respira profondément avant que Dawn la prenne par les épaules l'incitant à la suivre.

- Allez viens.

**. . .**

**Manoir,**

- Lex, débuta Dawn en poussant la porte de son bureau.

- Dawn ! , s'exclama Lex surprit. La jeune fille avança dans la pièce n'apercevant pas le jeune homme elle répéta dubitative.

- Lex ?

- Je suis là, affirma le jeune homme à la bibliothèque de l'étage. Dawn se retourna vers lui levant la tête,

- Bonsoir.

- Bonsoir, continua-t-il s'éloignant de la rambarde puis se dirigeant vers les escaliers. On s'est vu hier soir je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite.

- Euh oui, reprit Dawn en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Je suis venue te parler de ce que tu m'as proposé hier soir.

- Je me doute de ta réponse, déclara-t-il. Tu ne veux pas aller voir mon père en prison.

Dawn s'éclaircit la voix puis hochant la tête elle poursuivit.

- Et bien pour tout te dire j'ai passé toute la nuit à réfléchir à ce que tu m'as dit et c'est d'accord. Je compte aller voir Lionel lundi.

- Quoi, vraiment ? Tu… tu en es sûre ? , reprit Lex effaré.

- Oui tu peux lui dire que j'accepte de venir.

Lex faillit rire de joie. Son émerveillement ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de la jeune Mills. Toutefois il chercha à comprendre.

- Dawn hier encore je n'aurais jamais cru que tu dirais oui. Pourquoi avoir changé d'avis ? , questionna Lex.

- Ça serait long à expliquer, annonça Dawn doucement. Mais on pourrait définir ce changement d'opinion par une révélation.

- De quel type ?

La jeune Mills eut un malin plaisir à ce qu'il lui pose cette question. Maintenant que ses soupçons étaient plus poussés sur le jeune Luthor elle devait d'une manière ou d'une autre découvrir si Lex était vraiment derrière tout ça. Dawn avança d'un pas vers lui déclarant lentement.

- De ces révélations qui vous font complètement changer de vision sur quelqu'un, qui vous perturbe au point de ne plus pouvoir fermer l'œil la nuit, ces révélations dont tu ne croirais jamais quelqu'un capable de faire. Ces masques qui tombent à un moment donnés sont les plus durs à porter.

Lex leva les yeux vers elle tentant de détecter ce qui clochait. Parce qu'en effet quelque chose clocher. Dawn le vrillait de ses beaux yeux verts à présent silencieuse. Dans la tête de Lex à présent de nombreuses questions se bousculaient cependant le jeune Luthor n'en dit rien. Il ne préférait pas savoir, il ne voulait pas penser que ces accusations étaient tournés contre lui, il souhaitait juste songer que Dawn avait confiance en lui. Même si il ne le méritait pas. Il était poussé par un sentiment inconnu qui voulait de Dawn qu'elle ne pense que du bien de lui, qu'elle le trouve irréprochable. Qu'en lui elle pouvait trouver confiance et réconfort.

- Tu sais Lex, reprit Dawn comme pour appuyer ses pensées, je te dois beaucoup grâce à toi Lionel est en prison, et on a put mettre le coupable de l'accident de mon père derrière les barreaux.

Lex n'en fut pas soulager pour autant, à présent une espèce d'angoisse était tapisser au fond de lui, une peur qu'elle s'adresse à son père pour les mauvaises raisons.

- Alors pourquoi vouloir parler à mon père dans ce cas ?

- J'ai trouvé tes arguments convainquant, assura Dawn d'un faible sourire. Aussi je souhaite lui parler personnellement de quelque chose. Ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Lex soupira longuement, ses peurs prenant dangereusement formes.

- Non, annonça-t-il avec une pointe d'impatience dans la voix.

- Bon je m'en vais et te laisse à ta lecture, reprit-elle en le contournant.

- Attend, reprit Lex en relevant le regard vers elle.

- Oui, ajouta Dawn en se retournant vers lui.

- Ton père dit moi est-ce que… est-ce que son état s'arrange ?

Dawn eut un faible sourire désabusé avant de reprendre.

- Lex tu veux dire depuis hier.

- Oui excuse moi ma question est assez déplacé. Il fit une pause avant d'affirmer lentement.

- Dawn je peux te promettre que tu vas rester. Exactement comme tu le voulais. Tu verras tout va s'arranger.

Dawn détourna la tête avant d'ajouter.

- Je suis passée lui rendre visite aujourd'hui, son état est stable.

- Ah oui tu es allée à Métropolis ? , questionna Lex suspicieux.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête, d'un sourire qu'elle voulait confiant elle ajouta d'une voix presque amusée.

- Pour affaire.

Lex la détailla du regard, de nouveau soupçonneux. Après Clark, Dawn devait être la personne la plus mystérieuse qui soit si ce n'est plus. Clark ne parlait jamais de ses secrets. Dawn, elle, ne faisait qu'inlassablement les sous entendre. Pur folie, imagination, ou strict vérité on s'y perdait sois même. Jusqu'à vous rendre complètement insensé. Et sa beauté qui n'arrangeait la situation en rien vous déstabilisez à n'en plus comprendre. Alors qu'il constatait pour la millième fois depuis son arrivé à quel point sa peau semblait douce. La jeune Mills avança de nouveau dans sa direction. N'écoutant que sa raison Lex recula aussitôt. Dawn leva les sourcils de nouveau décontenancé devant son attitude.

- Lex est-ce que tu aurais peur de moi ? , questionna-t-elle.

Lex eut un sourire à la limite de l'amusement. Tout en elle n'était que légèreté, comment en avoir peur.

- Non.

- Si tu n'as pas peur de moi alors peut-être que tu te méfis de moi.

- C'est possible, affirma-t-il. Dawn fut surprise par sa franchise. Il lui expliqua alors.

- Enfaite je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi mon père t'a choisi toi, tu ne voudrais pas me le dire ?

Dawn eut un sourire. Son honnêteté la rendait nerveuse et, c'était d'autant plus difficile de ne pas savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de ne pas savoir ce qui l'attendait.

- Lex je te l'ai déjà dit il n'y a absolument rien, confirma Dawn.

- Je vois, tu ne compte pas me le dire, souffla Lex plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune fille.

- Parce qu'il n'a rien à en dire.

- Et s'il y avait quelque chose, et si après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi tu refusais encore de me le dire.

Dawn respira profondément jonchant le jeune homme. Parfois Lex avait tendance a exagéré. D'accord il avait réussi à mettre son père derrière les barreaux mais rien ne laissait encore envisager qu'il était complètement écarter du banc des potentiels coupables.

- Très bien Lex, alors dans l'éventualité où comme tu l'as dit il y aurait quelque chose, je te conseillerais dans ce cas de prendre ma main, expliqua Dawn en la lui tendant.

Lex fixa sa paume désirant de pouvoir pour la première fois avoir un contact avec la jeune Mills. Le jeune Luthor porta son attention de nouveau vers la jeune fille la détaillant longuement. Dawn affectionna son air le plus innocent qu'il soit. Celui qui faisait tourner en bourrique Will, et qui lui faisait pardonner toutes ces fautes à Clark. Dans ses moments là elle avait l'impression d'être un petit diablotin qui dissimulait son trident derrière son dos. L'impression alors que les rôles s'échangeaient et qu'alors elle était la méchante de l'histoire qui essayait d'appâter Lex dans ses filets. Pour qu'il tombe ne serait qu'une fois, suffisante, dans son piège. Elle était le chemin à l'aspect magnifique, lumineux et ensoleillé qui lorsque se trouvant dans les profondeurs de la forêt s'échangeait contre un brouillard épais et brumeux.

Une voix dans la tête de la jeune fille l'inciter à ce qu'il fasse le premier pas. Même si elle devait jouer de son charme pour cela. _Prend ma main, prend ma moi, prend ma main. _Tandis que les yeux de Lex tracé un chemin de sa main aux yeux de la jeune fille avec une hésitation de moins en moins présente. Des barrières se baissaient mais des soupçons naissaient. Dawn était-elle quelqu'un de confiance ?

La jeune Mills eut un sourire, cherchant de nouveau son regard,

- Qu'Est-ce que tu attends je ne mords pas, affirma-t-elle doucement.

Lex se redressa avança d'un pas, il tendu sa main vers elle avant de se rétracter au dernier moment. L'étincelle dans les yeux de Dawn s'éteint à la seconde près.

- Non, affirma Lex en plongeant sa main dans sa poche. Un geste qui n'avait absolument rien de Luthorien, remarqua alors Dawn. Tu a raison je devrais reprendre ma lecture… j'ai à faire, affirma-t-il avant de la contourner.

Dawn dissimula un sourire déçu murmurant tout en marchant à reculons vers la sortie.

- Oh je t'en pris Lex tu me vexe.

Sur ce, elle eut un sourire fasse à son hésitation si ce n'était pas pour cette fois ça le serait pour une autre. Lex soupira observant la jeune fille quittait le bureau. Le jeune homme n'avait pas peur de Dawn, la seule chose dont il avait réellement peur était de la vérité.

**. . .**

**Chez les Kent,**

Clark affalé sur son canapé zappait inlassablement de chaine en chaine. Depuis que Pete était rentré chez lui, Clark n'avait pas bougé du fauteuil. Il attendait ce qui ne viendrait sûrement jamais. Patientait alors qu'il ne devait pas, s'ennuyait alors que la journée défilait. Il se trouva pathétique quand il se rendit compte de la situation. Avant il ne lui serait jamais arrivé de bouder tout seul dans sa maison, alors que ses parents n'était pas à la ferme et parce que ce week end ne s'était pas exactement déroulé comme il l'avait souhaité. Il soupira tandis que son doigt s'arrêta inconsciemment sur une émission de catch. Alors qu'il observait d'un œil distrait John Cena réduire en miette son adversaire le téléphone sonna. Clark crut à un miracle, se redressant il sauta rapidement par-dessus le canapé avant de se jeter sur le téléphone.

- Allo Dawn !

- Non c'est ta mère.

Clark soupira de tous ses poumons.

- Salut mam'

- Moi aussi je suis contente de t'entendre, ironisa Martha.

- Je suis désolé j'ai cru que c'était…

- Dawn oui c'est bien ce qu'il m'a semblé. Bon je t'appelle parce que ton père n'arrête pas de me harceler de le faire il veut savoir si la maison tient encore debout.

- Aucun souci là-dessus. Je ne me rappelle pas ne m'être jamais autant ennuyé. La maison est triste sans vous.

Martha eut un faible rire.

- Tu es adorable Clark. Mais profite un peu de notre départ pour te reposer, ça te fera du bien.

- Oui maman, souffla Clark en s'affalant de nouveau sur le sofa.

- On sera là bientôt de toute manière alors…

- C'est d'accord.

- Je t'embrasse.

- Bye maman.

Sur ce il se releva le pas lent afin de raccrocher, lorsque la porte sonna. Clark fronça les sourcils dubitatif, une lueur d'espoir s'insinua alors en lui tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte d'entrée.

- Mon amour tu…

Clark s'interrompit subitement devant les yeux ronds du livreur de pizza.

- Mr Kent, bégaya le livreur. Clark devint blême.

- Oui désolé je me suis trompé j'ai cru que c'était ma petite amie.

- Et bien j'espère pour vous qu'elle ne me ressemble pas. Clark cilla devant cette remarque. Le livreur brandit un carton devant son nez déclarant.

- Votre pizza quatre fromages est là.

- Je n'ai rien commandé.

- Oui je sais vous vous attendiez à voir votre petite amie, récita le livreur non convaincu.

- Je vous assure je sais ce que je dis je n'ai rien commandé.

- Très bien alors réglons rapidement le problème. Clark le fixa avant d'acquiescer de la tête. Vous êtes bien Monsieur Kent ?

- Oui.

- Vous résidez bien à cette adresse ? , questionna l'homme en lui tendant un morceau de papier.

- Oui, affirma Clark.

- Alors cette pizza est bien à vous, affirma l'homme avant de la lui remettre.

Clark eut l'air ahuri.

- Pourboire, s'exclama le livreur.

- Quoi vous rigolez je vous ai dis que-…

- Pourboire ! , insista l'homme en soupirant.

Le jeune Kent se rendait bien compte que ne pas payer ce type serait du vol, cependant il y songeait sérieusement. Sortant son portefeuille de sa poche arrière il entendit le livreur annoncé.

- Ça vous ferra vingt dollars soixante.

Clark s'arrangea pour lui donnez le compte tout rond avant de claquer la porte au nez du livreur.

Il aurait pu l'entendre jurer de sa moto bicyclette mais ne se donna pas la peine de l'écouter. A peine eut-il posé la pizza sur le comptoir que la porte sonna de nouveau.

Clark grogna se dirigeant de nouveau vers l'entrée,

- Ecoutez ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de-…

Face à tant d'élan Dawn recula d'un pas.

- Excuse moi tu veux peut-être que je revienne plus tard.

Clark cilla avant de réaliser sa présence sur le pas de sa porte.

- Dawn c'est toi.

- Oui, dit-elle d'un rapide sourire. Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Oui… enfaite non. Bien c'est juste que…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit, Dawn le regardait attendant qu'il termine.

- J'ai encore du mal à croire que tu es là. Il est tard je m'étais déjà convaincus que tu ne viendrais pas, acheva-t-il.

Dawn eut un faible sourire questionnant alors,

- Ce n'était pas au programme mais est-ce que je peux entrer ?

- Bien sûre, fit Clark en se décalant. Je suis bête j'aurais du te le proposer.

- Ne t'en fais pas, reprit Dawn en posant ses affaires à l'entrée. Tu as l'air un peu sur les nerfs ça va ?

Clark respira profondément avant de sourire doucement.

- Maintenant oui.

Dawn eut un sourire avant de s'avancer vers lui, réclamant une étreinte.

- Dawn, soupira-t-il en enfouissant sa tête dans sa nuque. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te voir ici. Il m'avait semblé t'entendre dire que-…

- Oui je sais, mais je me suis dépêchez histoire qu'on passe au moins un peu de temps ensemble. Ça ne t'ennui pas j'espère, je ne t'ai même pas demandé si tu avais prévu de faire quelque chose d'autre.

Clark eut un sourire avant de poser un baiser sur son front.

- Tu reste ?

Dawn acquiesça de la tête.

- Oh mais pas toute la nuit jusqu'au environ de 23h.

Clark acquiesça de la tête avant de reposer ses yeux sur elle. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que Dawn ne s'éloigne reprenant.

- J'y crois pas la pizza que je nous ai commandé est arrivé avant moi.

Clark grogna.

- Avec le pire livreur qu'il soit j'en suis sûr qu'en plus d'être désagréable et lunatique. Il est orgueilleux.

- Je vois que le courant est bien passé entre vous.

- Ne m'en parle pas. Il prit sa main affirmant d'un large sourire. Viens laisse la pizza de côté nous allons cuisiner.

Dawn répondit à son sourire levant les yeux vers lui.

- Dis est-ce que j'aurais le droit de toucher à-…

- Non, affirma Clark avant de la conduire vers la cuisine. Je cuisine, tu ne touche à rien. Dawn eut une moue en signe de mécontentement le suivant sans protester.

Clark ouvrit le robinet, lui faisant signe de se laver les mains puis il se dirigea vers le placard, prenant un livre de cuisine.

- Tu pourrais au moins me laisser le temps de respirer, affirma Dawn en prenant le savon.

- Tu le feras plus tard on a du temps à rattraper, continua-t-il. Dawn eut un faible rire avant de fermer le robinet, attrapant une serviette.

- Avoue le, tu t'ennuyais à mourir sans moi.

- Pas du tout. J'ai fait plein de chose aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui comme quoi ? , questionna Dawn en pivotant vers lui.

- Euh…, il se retourna vers elle en manque de mot, et bien comme… comme t'attendre.

Dawn eut un rire s'avançant vers lui, elle se hissa sur ses pointes l'embrassant rapidement.

- Tu es trop mignon.

- Dis plutôt navrant.

Dawn eut un sourire, secouant négativement de la tête.

- Non toi aussi tu m'as manqué.

- J'espère bien, reprit le jeune homme timidement.

La jeune Mills fit une légère pause, respirant profondément elle leva de nouveau les yeux vers le jeune homme.

- Alors qu'allons nous préparer ? , questionna t-elle.

- Du rizotto, déclara Clark en la soulevant pour l'asseoir sur le comptoir. La jeune Mills eut un faible rire prenant le livre des mains de Clark.

- D'accord. Aux champignons ?

- C'est toi qui vois, affirma Clark en s'attachant un tablier autour de la taille.

- J'ai droit à la totale, affirma Dawn en le détaillant. Clark releva les yeux vers elle, amusé. Moi aussi j'en veux un, assura Dawn en sautant sur ses pieds.

- Vraiment ? , reprit Clark d'un sourire. Dawn acquiesça de la tête. Attend je m'en charge, continua le jeune Kent avant de partir en super vitesse à l'étage. Dawn posa le livre de cuisine, puis s'adossant au comptoir elle patienta. Le jeune homme revint quelques secondes plus tard la tirant par le bras.

- Retourne-toi, reprit Clark en la faisant pivoter. Dawn esquissa un faible sourire continuant,

- C'est chouette, qui aurait cru que je passerais la fin de la journée à cuisiner avec toi.

- Tu sais quoi Dawn, poursuivit Clark attachant son tablier. Tu es la première personne à ma connaissance qui prend autant de plaisir à cuisiner alors qu'elle n'a jamais passé plus de deux heures derrière les fourneaux de toute sa vie.

Dawn tourna la tête vers lui.

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

- Je n'oserais pas, affirma Clark avant de la faire de nouveau se rasseoir sur le comptoir.

- Tu as intérêt, reprit Dawn en échangeant un sourire avec lui.

Clark se détourna sortant plusieurs aliments et ustensiles au quatre coin de la cuisine sous le regard attentif de la jeune Mills. Dawn aimait ses moments tranquilles qu'elle passait avec lui, ils étaient de plus en plus rare et ils la manquaient atrocement… sans doute ils continueraient de la manquer après son départ. Le jeune Kent ne semblait pas se rendre compte de se calme qu'il installait en elle. Ce sentiment que seul lui arrivait à lui insufflait. Les silences en sa compagnie étaient de vrai silence et non des échos des sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir ou non sur le moment. C'était nouveau et paisible parfois elle s'étonnait encore de l'étrange douceur du silence. Clark était reposant, elle ne pouvait alors que juste se concentrer sur ses sentiments qui l'animaient pour lui sans que les siens rentrent alors en ligne de compte. Le jeune homme se retourna vers elle débutant alors,

- Bien commençons. Tu es prête ?

- Il le faut vraiment ? , reprit Dawn en cherchant la page.

- Je t'écoute, dit-il.

- Okay alors… tu dois… tu dois faire bouillir les cèpes, les morilles, et les champignons de Paris.

Le jeune homme prit une casserole, faisant bouillir l'eau grâce à sa vision thermique, il alluma le feu y déposant la casserole. Dawn cilla de surprise, admirative.

- Ensuite ? , questionna Clark en se retournant vers la jeune Mills.

- Euh oui, fit Dawn en recherchant confuse sa ligne. Tu dois éplucher et trancher les oignons, puis tu dois laver les tomates et aussi les couper.

- C'est comme si s'était fait, murmura Clark se dirigeant vers la table.

- Je n'en doute pas, marmonna t-elle.

Dawn le regardait silencieusement. Après avoir épluché les oignons il coupa en super vitesse les oignons et les tomates. Avant de se retourner aussitôt vers la jeune Mills. Dawn n'avait pas le temps de retirer cet air ahuri de son visage chaque fois qu'il se tournait de nouveau vers elle.

- Après ? , continua-t-il.

Dawn s'éclaircit la voix tentant de reprendre ses esprits, elle se remit de nouveau à chercher sa ligne, embêtée de paraître trop lente.

- Euh… oui… Alors tu dois faire revenir les oignons puis pendant ce temps tu peux égouttez les champignons. Mais je doute que les champignons aient déjà blanchi.

Clark affirma de la tête lui jetant un rapide regard. Dawn se pinça les lèvres reposant son regard sur le livre.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? , questionna Clark avant de se mettre à chercher une poêle.

- Non c'est juste ta… ta manière de cuisiner, qui est très personnel je ne te le cache pas.

Clark parut sceptique, il s'était tellement habitué à Dawn qu'il en avait oublié que c'était encore tout nouveau pour elle, il se devait d'être un peu plus normal en sa présence.

- Tu, reprit-elle d'un rapide sourire, tu as une facilité à faire tout ça. A prendre trois secondes dans une tâche qui en vaut dix.

- Je suis désolé je n'avais pas réalisé que-…

- Oh non ne t'excuse pas je trouve ça très sexy, affirma Dawn avant de lui annoncer, tu as oublié de mettre les oignons sur le feu.

Clark se retourna vers elle manquant de faire tomber la passoire. La jeune Mills leva les sourcils, le détaillant.

- Kent ça ne va pas ?

Clark releva les yeux vers elle, l'air gêné.

- Euh oui… c'est juste que j'aurais plus pensé t'entendre dire un mot du genre… effrayant.

Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Non je ne le suis pas, affirma t-elle en reposant son regard sur le livre.

Clark tentant de ne pas rougir se détourna, tandis qu'elle reprenait.

- Je me demandais aussi pourquoi tu n'aidais pas plus souvent ta mère a cuisiné.

La remarque de la jeune fille eut pour conséquence de le faire rire.

- Dès que ma mère est aux fourneaux, elle ne veut personne dans sa cuisine. Crois-moi-elle s'en sort très bien toute seule.

- Oui, reprit Dawn. Je m'en doute. Ce… ce n'est pas comme moi. Je suis une vraie calamité en cuisine… même ton père s'en sortirait mieux que moi. Et même ma mère dit de moi que je suis un véritable danger.

- Ne dis pas ça, affirma Clark en se retournant vers elle. Tu… tu as beaucoup d'autres qualités. Quand… quand on ne sera que toi et moi, je m'occuperais de cuisiner ne t'en fais pas.

- Mais j'aime cuisiner.

- Oui je le sais, affirma Clark, mais on va s'en tenir à moi d'accord ?

Dawn eut une moue déçu, l'air songeuse. Clark frôla sa joue, la détaillant longuement.

- Promet le moi, ajouta-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Dawn grommela,

- Oui je te le promets. Tranquillise-toi.

- Maintenant je le suis, affirma-t-il avant de reprendre la préparation de leur dîner.

Dawn lui jeta un regard noir, avant de replonger de nouveau dans ses pensées. Mettant les oignons sur le feu il s'adossa au comptoir en soupirant. Devant le silence de la jeune Mills il reporta son attention sur elle, posant sa main sur la sienne il la sortit de ses songes.

- Tu pense à quoi ? , demanda-t-il.

Dawn avala sa salive avant de tripoter la couture de son tablier.

- Tu parles de nous au futur, comme si tu étais certain que toi et moi on ne se quittera plus.

- Parce que c'est le cas, déclara-t-il doucement.

- Je te plains, affirma-t-elle, me supporter te sera fatal.

Clark eut un faible rire avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers elle.

- J'accepterais avec plaisir de mourir ainsi.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, ajouta Dawn en secouant la tête.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire alors que la jeune Mills continuait,

- Moi qui voulait au moins te préparé tes petits déjeunés, je sais comme tu aimes les œufs brûlés.

- Brouillés Dawn. Ils doivent être brouillés et pas calciné.

Dawn le regarda comme offensé. Clark réprima un sourire en posant un baiser sur son front.

- Ce n'est pas grave c'est moi qui les feraient.

- Mouai.

- N'oublie pas tu as promit, la rappela Clark à l'ordre.

Puis se détournant de la jeune fille il se remit à cuisiner. Dawn eut un faible sourire, tandis que le jeune homme égouttez les champignons.

- Dawn arrête de me regarder comme ça, tu me rends nerveux.

- Pourquoi comment est ce que je te regarde ? , questionna-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Clark leva les yeux vers elle, lui lançant un regard entendu. Dawn eut un sourire en reposant son regard sur le bouquin.

- Désolé, murmura t-elle amusée.

**_. ._**

Clark posa un récipient sur la table avant de s'y asseoir.

- Je suis content qu'en fin de compte tu es accepté de resté dîner avec moi.

Dawn vint s'installer à son tour continuant,

- Oui après tout ça aurait été bête que je t'aide à préparer tout ça pour qu'en fin de compte je finisse par repartir avec la pizza.

- C'est vrai, reprit-il d'un sourire.

Dawn regarda un instant son assiette avant de relever les yeux vers le jeune Kent. Elle prit ses couverts débutant.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois que toi et moi ont mange tout les deux tout seuls ici ?

- Tu as raison, je n'avais pas fait attention mais mes parents partagent toujours le dîner avec nous.

- Oui c'est une manière de voir les choses. S'en est une autre de dire que c'est moi qui le partage avec vous.

Clark eut un sourire.

- C'est devenu un détail insignifiant.

Dawn releva les yeux vers lui, puis après un instant questionna,

- Redis-moi pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas là ?

- Et bien une fois par an mes parents vont à Métropolis pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage.

- Alors c'est un événement exceptionnel ?

- Oui entre autre, ça leur fait déjà vingt ans de mariage, annonça Clark.

- Wow c'est apeurant et émouvant en même temps.

- Quoi ? , questionna Clark. De rester si longtemps avec quelqu'un ?

- Non il n'y a pas que ça bien que de nos jours ça devienne si rare. Ce à quoi je pensais, reprit Dawn en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille, c'est de se dire que s'ayez c'est la bonne personne et que quoi qu'il arrive jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie elle le sera éternellement. De vivre avec quelqu'un et de se dire que les vingt prochaines années ont les passera ensemble, et d'être juste ravie à cette pensée. Toi, par exemple, tu te vois passé vingt ans de ta vie avec quelqu'un que tu ne cesseras jamais d'aimer.

- Oui. Aisément.

Dawn écarquilla les yeux. Elle reporta son regard sur son assiette perplexe. Clark craint un instant de lui avoir fait peur, il ne souhaitait en aucun cas lui soumettre une quelconque pression.

- Enfin je veux dire, se rattrapa-t-il, si tu es sûr de ce que tu ressens, si aimer plus fort te parait improbable c'est que oui… Il faut savoir se faire confiance, et ne pas avoir de doute. Ça peut-être une bénédiction de passer vingt ans de sa vie avec la même personne.

Dawn le regarda longuement pensive, elle détourna les yeux après un instant reprenant,

- Tu as la chance de savoir ce que tu veux, peu de gens réagirait comme toi face à l'avenir. C'est assez égoïste mais on a tous tendance à avoir peur de la gâcher avec la mauvaise personne, mais la passer seul est encore pire. Peut-être que l'avenir te parait plus proche que pour certaines personnes parce que ton espérance de vie surpasse la totalité de la population, dit-elle d'un sourire nerveux.

Clark fronça les sourcils.

- Je rêve où tu es en train de me psychanalysé.

Dawn se mordit nerveusement la lèvre.

- Peut-être bien… Je n'ai jamais réussi à réellement te cerner. Ça me plairait parfois de pouvoir entrer dans ta tête.

Clark eut une mimique, Dawn eut un sourire à son air.

- J'aimerais en dire de même pour toi.

- Oh non, soupira Dawn, tu t'ennuierais dans ma tête. Il n'y a rien de passionnant.

- Je suis sûr que non, au contraire. Tes pensées doivent être plus agitées que les miennes.

Dawn eut un faible sourire reprenant,

- Qu'Est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

- J'ai toujours l'impression que tu tourne à cent à l'heure, que tu as toujours un coup d'avance sur ce qui t'entoure. Que tu calcul et prévois tout et n'importe quoi pour être sûre de ne pas être déstabiliser le moment venu.

Dawn eut une moue l'observant attentivement, se redressant elle continua,

- Clark s'est le plus beau compliment qu'on ne m'est jamais fait.

- Oh Dawn je t'en pris. La jeune fille laissa éclater un bref rire avant de reprendre,

- Bon puisqu'on est tout les deux ici pose moi toutes les questions qui te passent par la tête.

Clark eut un sourire juvénile comme si l'un de ses vœux venait à l'instant de se réaliser.

- Et tu me répondrais franchement ?

- Oui je tâcherais de le faire.

- Jure-le.

- Quoi encore une promesse.

- Aller !

Dawn se demanda si elle devait appréhender. Elle soupira de tous ses poumons affirmant en désignant ses chaussures.

- Je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher.

Clark eut un sourire avide. Dawn observa son expression amusé.

- Tu es trop mignon, répéta-t-elle d'un furtif sourire.

- Non n'essaye pas de me déconcentré.

Prenant une gorgée d'eau la jeune fille lui fit signe de commencer.

- Dis moi ce que tes parents pensent de moi ?

- Oh non Clark tu n'aimeras pas.

Le jeune homme afficha un air vexé.

- Voilà la tête que tu auras quand je te dirais le fond de leur pensée, déclara-t-elle en le désignant du doigt.

- Pourquoi mes parents t'adorent, alors que les tiens me détestent ?

- Tout les parents m'adorent Clark, c'est comme ça, ajouta-t-elle volontairement agaçante.

Clark grogna.

- Bon si ta mère devait me définir en un mot ça serait lequel ? , questionna-t-il.

Dawn eut un sourire affectionnant un air moqueur.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir d'abord ce que mon père pense de toi.

- Non ça va je crois savoir à peu de chose près ce qu'il en est.

Dawn eut un rire avant de se mettre à réfléchir.

- Hum… voyons voir… si ma mère devait te définir en un mot elle… elle te qualifierait de usurpateur.

- Usurpateur ! Moi ?

- Mouai c'est le mot qui revient le plus souvent, mais bref elle ne te connait pas du tout.

- Toutefois, reprit Clark blessé. Usurpateur le mot es un peu exagéré.

Dawn leva les épaules affirmant,

- Je t'avais dit que ça ne te plairait pas mon amour, mais ce qui compte c'est que moi je sais que tu n'es pas un profiteur.

Clark fit un signe désintéressé de la tête avant de poser lourdement son coude sur la table.

- A moi, poursuivit Dawn en frappant joyeusement dans ses mains.

- Quoi à toi ?

- Oui à moi.

- Il n'était pas question de-…

- Chut, intervint Dawn avant d'avancer un peu plus sa chaise vers la table. Alors… que se passe t-il si tu es en contact avec de la kryptonite rouge ?

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux, égarait.

- Dawn dit moi comment connais-tu toutes ces choses ?

- Hé ! C'est à moi de poser les questions. Je voudrais savoir à quoi ça sert.

Il respira profondément suspicieux avant de reprendre,

- C'est une pierre en provenance de ma planète d'origine qui annule aussitôt toutes mes inhibitions et toutes mes peurs les plus enfouies.

Clark vit apparaître un sourire espiègle sur le visage de la jeune Mills.

- Vraiment ! Alors tu es en train de me dire que cette pierre te retire toute forme de timidité tel quel soit et que-…

- Non Dawn je sais à quoi tu pense et il en est hors de question.

Dawn soupira avant de relever les yeux vers lui,

- Mais pourquoi ? Ça serait marrant on ne quitterait pas la maison.

- Et comment compterais-tu me retenir ? Si je reste trop longtemps en contact avec la kryptonite rouge je peux devenir dangereux.

La jeune Mills lâcha un juron, ne cachant pas sa déception.

- Dommage.

- Tu es folle, avoua Clark amusé.

- Surtout ne pense pas que je ne t'aime pas tel que tu es, c'est juste que avec un verre de trop je suis sûre que j'aurais été dans le même état que toi.

Clark eut un rire, que Dawn joint à lui.

D'une manière étrange la légèreté du moment se changea rapidement en tension lorsque le jeune Kent émit à son tour une requête.

- Bon Dawn c'est à mon tour.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Dawn j'aimerais que tu me parle de ton ex petite ami.

Le visage de la jeune Mills changea d'expression. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. Reposant son regard sur Clark qui étudiait consciencieusement chacun de ses gestes Dawn déclara d'une voix qui se voulait douce.

- Non Clark s'il te plait évitons ce sujet.

- Dis moi juste les fondamentaux, insista Clark. Combien de temps êtes vous sortie ensemble ? Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? Pourquoi le détestes-tu autant ?

- Tu es bien le premier garçon qui souhaitent tout connaitre de l'ex petit ami de sa copine, dit-elle d'un sourire nerveux. Clark se pencha au travers de la table vers elle.

- C'est parce que je souhaite tout connaître de toi, et parce que je sais que ça t'a blessé. Je veux que tu m'en parle.

Dawn détourna les yeux, posant une main sur son front son esprit vagabonda ailleurs. Voyant que la jeune fille ne comptait rien dire davantage Clark persista.

- Comment s'appelle t-il ?

Dawn eut une grimace comme souffrant d'un Mal inconnu. Était-il si dure pour elle de faire cet effort ? Elle respira profondément se donnant du courage avant de reprendre,

- Tchandler Jefferson.

Clark acquiesça de la tête, bizarrement soulagé qu'elle n'est pas de nouveau repoussé la conception d'enfin lui répondre. Il sut à l'instant que Dawn et lui étaient devenu assez complice pour qu'elle veuille bien lui laisser partager son passé.

- Combien de temps êtes vous sorti ensemble ? , reprit-il alors.

- Deux ans.

- Wow, soupira Clark sceptique.

- Quoi ? , questionna Dawn.

- Non rien je me dis juste qu'il doit bien te connaitre.

Dawn eut un sourire sombre avant de reprendre,

- Oui. Euh… Je l'ai rencontré à ma dernière année de collège. Il venait de New York. Il s'est vite adapter à notre groupe d'ami, Will et Brad l'adorait. Et il m'a de suite plu.

A cet instant Clark se força à se taire, ne l'interrompant pas par peur qu'elle ne veuille plus en dire davantage.

- D'abord physiquement, poursuivit-elle, mais ce n'était pas que ça, il y avait une sorte d'alchimie entre lui et moi. On était sur la même longueur d'onde. On avait les mêmes points communs. On aimait les mêmes choses. Et d'un simple regard on savait de suite ce que pensait l'autre. Il y avait aussi… le fait que… je ne sais pas mais ses sentiments me plaisaient. Mes parents l'adoraient, mes amis ne se passaient plus de lui.

Clark grogna silencieusement. Dawn posa un rapide regard sur lui, avant d'affirmer comme pour l'achever.

- Sans oublier le fait qu'il était intelligent, charismatique, ambitieux. Et qu'avec sa famille aussi riche qu'elle l'était toutes les portes lui étaient ouvertes.

Dawn fit une légère pause, pensive elle semblait à nouveau à des kilomètres de la petite ferme des Kent. Ressasser le passé semblait la déstabiliser.

- Je regrette de plus en plus de t'avoir demandé de faire son portrait. Ce type a l'air bien sous tout rapport, affirma Clark d'un sourire nerveux.

Sa voix sortit Dawn de ses pensées. Elle cilla légèrement comme pour revenir à la réalité avant de préciser accompagner d'un sourire forcé.

- Il l'était. En surface du moins.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, Clark sembla gênée de la voir de nouveau replonger aussi facilement dans ses souvenirs, comme si subitement il n'était plus là. Le jeune Kent se décida alors à l'interrompre de nouveau.

- Alors pourquoi-…

- Clark tu dois savoir que la principale raison de ma présence ici est du à lui. Je ne te parle pas que de notre rupture mais c'est quasiment… « grâce » à lui, dit-elle nerveusement, que mon père du jour au lendemain à décider de plier bagage pour venir s'installer à Smallville.

- Je devrais alors peut-être l'en remercier.

Dawn eut un bref sourire avant de poser ses yeux dans le vide. Clark fronça légèrement les sourcils, retrouvant cette sensation d'être de nouveau seule dans cette salle à manger. Il s'en voulait déjà de lui en avoir reparlé. Dawn posa une main sur sa nuque, et alors que ses yeux jonchaient encore la table sans but précis, elle articula lentement comme pour que le jeune homme comprenne chaque syllabe qu'elle énonçait alors,

- Tu savais que chaque année près de cent mille personnes mourraient d'une overdose. Tu vois, le problème avec l'héroïne c'est qu'une infime dose provoque très rapidement en l'homme un apaisement, une euphorie incomparable. L'héroïne agit ponctuellement comme un anxiolytique puissant et comme un antidépresseur. Si aujourd'hui elle a autant de victime c'est à cause de cet effet immédiat de plaisir. Mais le corps réagit différemment selon les personnes. Pour certain le plaisir est suivi d'une sensation de somnolence, d'autre par des nausées, des vertiges mais le plus fréquemment ce sont les ralentissements du rythme cardiaque qui prennent le dessus. Quand l'usage se répète fréquemment. Parce qu'il se répète, précisa-t-elle. La tolérance au produit s'installe et le plaisir intense des premières consommations diminuent. Et tu vois en quelques semaines, le consommateur dépérie, puisqu'il ressent le besoin d'augmenter la quantité et la fréquence des prises. Sa vie quotidienne ne tourne juste qu'autour de la consommation du produit…

Dawn fit une légère pause, affectionnant un sourire narquois elle poursuivit,

- Enfaite ce qui est impression dans tout ça c'est la manière dont la dépendance change une personne. Rien que son mode de vie, son comportement, sa façon de voir les choses. On ne dort plus, on ne mange plus. On ne vit plus que pour éteindre cette flamme au fond de soit, apaiser ce manque constant. On n'en a jamais assez et quand enfin tout s'arrête c'est juste un répit avant une nouvelle vague. Le plus étrange dans tout ça c'est que… qu'il pouvait être le plus chouette des types et alors lorsque le manque reprenait le dessus il laissait place à de l'anxiété, de l'agitation, de la violence…

La jeune fille s'interrompit de nouveau, et alors que depuis le début de sa confession elle avait tentait de prendre du recul comme une exposition puis une constatation des dégâts sous un masque de passivité et de détachement total. Il sembla au jeune Kent qu'elle acceptait enfin de parler de son ex petit ami comme cet homme lambda dépendant dont elle parlait à l'instant.

- Et tu vois Clark ce n'était pas que le regardait se détruire sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit, s'était aussi être impuissante à ce que je voyais le dévorait de l'intérieur. Pire que tout je ressentais sa douleur, se manque qui le submergeait, cette obsession qui ne le quittait plus… cette manie de mentir à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Et… et j'ai essayé de l'aidait… je te jure j'ai essayé… mais je n'y suis pas arrivée parce que malgré que je comprenais ce qu'il traversait j'étais incapable de quoi que ce soit. De toute manière il ne voulait pas de mon aide, il n'avait même pas la volonté d'arrêter. Il voulait juste qu'on le laisse tranquille. Qu'on ne se mêle pas de ce qui ne nous regardait pas.

Dawn détourna le regard reniflant. Essayant de nouveau de reprendre du recul face à tout cela elle continua doucement,

- La caractéristique qu'on retrouve chez les héroïnomanes c'est qu'ils finissent tous un moment ou à un autre par ce marginalisé de la société. Je n'ai pas eut la chance de voir ça puisque il a fait en sorte d'interférer dans les prochaines négociations que devait établir mon père avec un de ses futurs collaborateurs pour que je finisse par m'éloigner de Los Angeles.

- Pourquoi avoir fait ça ? , questionna Clark si doucement que Dawn crut un moment qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé.

- Et bien pour résumer. On s'est disputé, il m'a frappé puis s'est excusé, je l'ai menacé. Ne préférant pas que ses parents soient mit au courant de ce qui l'arrivait il a fait en sorte que je m'éloigne le plus rapidement possible. Et c'est comme ça qu'il a trouvé le moyen de m'envoyer ici, je dois t'avouer que ça a été assez efficace. Trois semaines plus tard je parcourais les couloirs du lycée de Smallville.

Dawn se surprit à songer que la version qu'elle avait alors narrée à Clark était enjolivée. Tchad l'avait trahi d'une manière qu'on ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Au courant des capacités que Dawn possédait, le jeune homme avait vendu son information à Lionel Luthor en contre partie de Dieu sait quoi. A vrai dire elle ne souhaitait même pas le savoir. Qui sait si à l'heure actuelle il était encore en vie. Si ça ce n'est pas de l'amour…

- Est-ce que tu l'aimais ? , demanda Clark comme si il avait pu l'entendre.

- Je t'en ai déjà parlé… j'ai cru l'aimer. Mais notre séparation m'a fait moins de mal que j'aurais cru le pensais. Pire que tout j'ai éprouvé une sorte de libération. Ce qui m'a fait souffrir, ce qui m'empêcher d'en parler c'était que par sa faute nous avions autant de problème, que par sa faute j'étais ici dans cette ville que je détestais… à cause de lui. J'éprouvais de la haine, de la rancœur et de l'amertume que je retournais vers mon père. Mais aujourd'hui j'ai une chose de moins à lui en vouloir, puisque je t'ai toi. Et même si c'est étrange de dire ça, sans lui on ne se serait jamais rencontré.

Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres tandis que Dawn jouait avec la nourriture de son assiette.

- Est-ce que c'était la première fois ? , questionna Clark.

Le son de sa voix lui paraissait bien douce malgré la sincérité des propos de la jeune Mills et Dawn releva les yeux pour la première fois depuis le début de son récit vers Clark pour s'apercevoir que ces couverts n'étaient plus qu'un trousseau de clé.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Est-ce que c'était la première fois… qu'il levait la main sur toi ?

Dawn sembla réfléchir, Clark se sentit de nouveau bouillir de colère. Il se sentait près à exploser, à briser la table en deux, à déraciner l'arbre derrière la grange, à réduire en miette le tracteur de son père.

- Répond, insista-t-il.

- Euh oui… si on veut.

- Pourquoi ? Comment ça si on veut ? , déclara Clark en se levant subitement.

- Ecoute Clark on devrait peut-être changer de sujet, tu… tu sais je…

Dawn n'eut même le temps de finir sa phrase que le jeune homme se trouvait déjà posté devant elle. Le regard brillant. Dawn leva les yeux vers lui, il la força à se lever puis l'étreignit avec douceur dans ses bras.

- Clark je… je n'ai pas besoin d'être consoler, affirma-t-elle mal à l'aise.

- Moi si je voudrais que tu pardonne Dawn. Je ne savais pas… je ne voulais pas… Je suis désolé je n'aurais pas du… S'il te plait ne m'en veux pas je ne t'en parlerais plus…

- Ne t'excuse pas mon amour, murmura Dawn doucement. Ça va aller je ne t'en veux pas. C'est… ce n'est pas grave.

**. . .**

**Prison de Métropolis,**

Lionel lisait « Le Temps n'est Rien » lorsque son fils entra dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir papa.

- Oh non Lex pas encore toi, quand me laisseras-tu un peu de répit, râla Lionel.

- Papa je viens t'annoncer une bonne nouvelle.

- Les charges sur moi ont été abandonnées ?

- Non tu ne risque pas de revoir la lumière du jour avant 2050 mais j'ai une nouvelle qui risque de te réjouir jusqu'à ce qu'arrive enfin cette date.

Lionel soupira avant de replonger son attention dans son livre se désintéressant de son fils. Lex eut un sourire narquois avant de s'approcher de la cellule poursuivant,

- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

- Non ça ne m'intéresse pas.

- Même si il s'agit de Dawn Mills.

Lionel releva aussitôt la tête vers son fils, les yeux perçants.

- Oserais-tu me dire que tu as réussi à la convaincre ?

Lex jubila de nouveau affirmant,

- Dawn accepte de te voir, elle viendra cette semaine.

- Oh Lex merci… il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre. Ça fait des semaines que je n'ai pas eut de visite et que je ne vois que ces quatre murs ça va enfin me changer de voir quelqu'un d'intéressant.

Lex eut un rictus, Lionel tourna la tête vers sa direction comme si l'homme fut déranger dans sa réflexion.

- Je ne relèverais pas ta remarque, déclara Lex.

- Quand vient-elle ? , s'hâta Lionel de demander.

- Lundi, enfin du moins c'est ce qu'elle m'a dit.

Son sourire s'élargit. Des millions de pensées semblaient naitre au quatre coins de son crâne et Lex le détailla souhaitant intérieurement savoir de quoi il retournait.

- Que souhaites-tu lui dire ?

Lionel se dirigea vers sa bibliothèque annonçant alors,

- Je pense que tu t'en doute.

Lex affirma de la tête reprenant,

- Oui. Mais ne laisse pas ta langue bafouiller sur mes intentions tu sais très bien que-…

- Tu as des grands projets pour Dawn et toi, oui je le sais. Lex fronça légèrement les sourcils, perplexe. Ne fais pas cette tête je suis au courant. J'ai eu l'occasion de remarquer que tes recherches autour des trois pierres de connaissance avaient consacré tout ton temps. J'ai dans l'intuition que tu ne compte pas jouer avec les véritables cartes de ce jeu qu'on appelle l'amour. Tu veux la prendre en traitre, la tromper, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Elle n'est pas amoureuse de toi.

- Elle n'aura pas besoin de l'être pour être avec moi.

- C'est d'une irrationalité…

- Qui a fondé le monde papa.

- Tu ne peux acheter l'amour de personne mon fils.

- Tu le dis par expérience. Sache que décidément je le sais, je t'ai vu à l'œuvre. Regarde toi par exemple tu as eut beau essayer tu n'y es pas arrivé.

- Je ne te permets pas s'énerva Lionel.

Lex eut un faible rire sardonique. Lionel quitta sa bibliothèque revenant vers son fils il se posta devant lui annonçant,

- Tant que tu ne fais pas de mal à Dawn, on a encore besoin d'elle. Elle est importante tu le sais Lex.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne compte pas lui faire du mal… j'en serais incapable. Et je ne compte pas acheter son amour… j'en serais encore une fois incapable. Je te ferais signe lorsque tout ça sera fini.

- Tu ne sais même pas ce que sont les effets secondaires de ses pierres sur les hommes.

- Et bien nous allons le découvrir ensemble, je n'ai pas peur je ferais n'importe quoi pour elle.

- Et tu as pensé à Clark qu'est-ce qui-…

- Il ne sera pas un problème, l'interrompit le jeune Luthor.

- Voyons Lex tu sais très bien que si.

- Non il ne le sera pas !

- Comment ça il ne le sera pas ? Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Pour l'instant retourné à l'hôpital de Métropolis.

- Que se passe t-il ? Tu es malade ?

- Non ce n'est pas moi, reprit Lex d'un sourire.

- Arrête Lex tu n'y pose jamais les pieds et je doute que tu fais don bénévolement de ta personne pour venir en aide aux démunis.

- Je laisserai Dawn t'expliquer gentiment la situation. Ça la concerne plus que moi.

- Alors pourquoi y vas-tu ? , questionna Lionel suspicieux.

- Pour y finir un travail. Bonne nuit papa.

Le père du jeune homme observa Lex se dirigeait vers l'entrée de la prison jusqu'à s'y engouffrait. Lionel savait que quelque chose se préparait. Lex était dangereux, et cela n'était pas nouveau. Cependant avec tout les sentiments que Lex se croyait éprouvait, la vie de Dawn et de Clark était en sursis. Lionel ne pouvait décidément pas permettre cela leur vie était beaucoup trop précieuse pour jouer avec elle.

**. . .**

**Chez les Kent,**

Dawn et Clark regardaient un film depuis une bonne heure. Le jeune homme quand à lui regardait davantage la jeune Mills à la dérobé. Dawn semblait si tranquille alors qu'il fulminait encore face à tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Il avait toujours soupçonné que Dawn avait souffert dans le passé mais de l'entendre le lui narrer était à la limite du supportable. Il aurait voulu être là, il aurait voulu la soutenir, l'aider. Dawn ne lui en parlait pas par peur comme elle disait qu'il ne songe que sa vie n'était qu'un long drame. Mais à chaque fois de ce qu'elle lui en disait (son passé), le cantonnait dans l'idée que son enfance n'avait pas été facile. Ses parents avaient été distant avec elle dès son enfance, et elle lui avait même dit un jour que s'apercevant qu'ils allaient cesser de l'aimer un jour elle avait alors décidé d'arrêter la première. Aussi loin qu'il la connaissait elle avait toujours eut des relations houleuses avec ses paternels et maintenant la révélation de ce qu'était sa vie avant Smallville le bouleverser d'autant plus. Dawn n'était pas une fille qui se plaignait de sa situation, qui pleurait et s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle se battait continuellement comme si rien ne l'atteignait, ne regardant jamais en arrière ou que très rarement comme ce soir. Il se demandait encore comment faisait-elle ? Certaines personnes disaient que les gens qui passaient une bonne partie de leur vie à verser des larmes se promettait pour le restant de leur vie de ne plus en verser une seule. Comme si la tristesse et les larmes avaient été tellement présente qu'ils s'étaient promit de ne plus perdre du temps dans ses futilités. Il se demanda alors si Dawn en faisait partie. Lorsqu'il la regardait il avait comme d'habitude cette étrange envie de poser ses mains sur elle. De la réconforter alors qu'elle n'en avait vraisemblablement pas besoin. Elle n'avait que dix sept ans et pourtant en faisait le double. Comme si psychologiquement elle avait vu et vécu des choses qu'il ne connaitrait qu'à l'âge de soixante ans. C'était perturbant et fascinant à la fois. Il se surprenait encore de respecté cette manière incroyable que posséder Dawn de s'apercevoir lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, de le cerner et de dire alors exactement les mots qu'on souhaitait entendre sur le moment. Il en rougit, étudiant sans le vouloir le moindre de ses gestes. A ses yeux Dawn était appart et il souhaitait que maintenant jusqu'au restant de sa vie elle n'en doute plus… mais surtout qu'elle ne souffre plus d'aucun mal.

Se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille Dawn bailla légèrement. Clark eut un sourire tandis qu'elle s'étirait doucement. La jeune Mills tourna son regard vers lui, avant de lui faire un faible sourire.

- Excuse-moi, reprit-elle. La jeune fille s'avança vers lui avant de poser sa tête sur ses genoux, puis ferma les yeux. Je suis juste très fatiguée.

Clark eut un doux sourire puis posant un baiser sur sa joue, il caressa doucement ses cheveux, silencieusement. Elle ne savait pas à quel point il était ravie de se contact.

- Il ne faut pas mais je crois que je vais m'endormir.

- Tu peux je te porterais dans le lit le plus proche.

- Non, souffla Dawn en tournant la tête vers lui. Il faut que je rentre à l'hôtel. Emmène-moi là-bas s'il te plait.

Clark râla, glissant sa main le long de son front il murmura,

- Tu ne voudrais pas plutôt rester dormir avec moi.

Dawn le regarda longuement semblant pensive avant de se mettre subitement à rire.

- Quoi ? , questionna Clark. Je ne savais pas que la perspective qu'on dorme dans la même maison soit si drôle que ça.

- Non c'est rien, laisse tomber, affirma-t-elle d'un sourire.

Clark la regarda attendant qu'elle veuille bien poursuivre, Dawn roula des yeux reprenant,

- J'étais en train de me dire que… qu'il n'y a même pas un mois de cela j'aurais tué père et mère pour t'entendre me dire ça.

Clark fronça anxieusement les sourcils. Dawn eut une moue.

- Oui après coup je dois avouer que l'image est un peu forte mais… c'était juste pour en venir au fait que ce soir je dois refuser ton invitation Kent, même si elle est adorable.

- Pourquoi ? , questionna Clark. C'est parce que mes parents reviennent demain ? Il soupira reprenant, de toute manière si je te ramène ta voiture restera là et ça reviendra au même puisque mes parents seront que tu es venue.

Dawn ferma lourdement les yeux posant une main sur son visage.

- Tu as raison, souffla-t-elle. Alors il vaut peut-être mieux que je rentre chez moi en voiture, continua-t-elle en se levant.

- Enfin Dawn non, s'exclama Clark décontenancé. Il est déjà 23h30 et il n'est pas recommandé de prendre le volant quand on somnole.

Dawn se tourna vers lui, tendant ses clés vers sa direction.

- Tu veux peut-être m'y emmener.

Clark se leva à son tour avant de prendre les clés dans ses mains.

- Non, tu vas rester ici. Dawn fronça les sourcils, cillant légèrement.

- Ben alors pourquoi avoir prit mes clés, dit-elle d'une voix lente de fatigue.

Clark respira profondément avant de lui sourire.

- Je te les confisque.

- Quoi ? , questionna Dawn.

- Viens là, reprit Clark en la soulevant dans ses bras. Je vais t'installer dans ma chambre.

- Clark non, s'exclama Dawn. Pose moi par terre, exigea t-elle tandis que le jeune homme se dirigeait vers les escaliers.

- Je l'ai déjà préparé tu y seras bien, tu vas t'endormir aussitôt.

Dawn eut un rictus.

- Non Clark tu ne m'écoute pas.

- Ne t'en fais pas dans deux secondes je vais te laisser tranquille.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me laisse tranquille je veux que tu me ramène chez moi.

- Tu es chez toi, tout ce qui est à moi est à toi par conséquent ma chambre aussi.

- Arrête deux minutes, s'agaça Dawn.

Clark la toisa gentiment.

- Je ne serais pas loin si tu me cherche je serais dans le salon ou peut-être dans la grange où préférais tu me trouver ?

Dawn maugréa.

- Nulle part ! Le jeune Kent la menaça d'un regard, Dawn tenta une nouvelle approche. Elle lui fit les yeux doux s'essayant à la douceur.

- Clark s'il te plait.

- Tu rabâche, affirma t-il d'un sourire. Dawn ronchonna. Arrivé à l'étage il se dirigea vers sa chambre sous les protestations de la jeune Mills.

Dawn soupira de tous ses poumons agitant les pieds en signe de contrariété. Clark renforça sa prise autour d'elle.

- Reste tranquille.

- Pourquoi tu joues au chevalier servant ?

- Je suis dans un mauvais jour, ça arrive, reprit-il d'un rire.

- Tu m'énerve, déclara-t-elle.

Poussant la porte de sa chambre Clark posa un baiser sur son front déclarant avec tendresse.

- Moi aussi je t'aime Dawn.

La jeune Mills continua excédé.

- Le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'en plus de me forcer à dormir à la ferme, tu m'oblige à le faire sans toi.

Clark l'installa sur son lit, puis posant ses mains de chaque côté de la jeune Mills il se mit de nouveau à la contempler.

- Quoi ? , questionna Dawn posant une main sur son visage. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non Angel tu es magnifique. Il avala difficilement sa salive avant de questionner. Tu veux que je reste ?

- Oui… enfin c'est comme tu veux mais… mais moi je persiste à dire-…

- Chut, l'interrompit Clark, ne parle plus de rentré chez toi, reprit-il en se levant. Il faut que tu dormes maintenant, si tu ne te réveille pas assez tôt je le ferais demain matin.

Sous le regard de la jeune Mills, Clark tira les rideaux déclarant,

- On prendra notre petit déjeuner ensemble je te ferais des pancakes.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres se redressant, le jeune homme enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son jean reprenant,

- Tu veux peut-être te changer pour dormir. Je n'y avais pas songé mais peut-être que…

- Oui c'est une bonne idée, affirma Dawn.

- Ne bouge pas je vais te trouver quelque chose.

- Tu devrais peut-être allumer la lumière.

- Pas la peine j'y vois clair, poursuivit-il en fouillant dans sa commode.

Tirant le premier tiroir il manqua de faire tomber la lampe. _"Et maintenant voilà que je deviens maladroit._" Il échangea un regard avec la jeune fille, mal à l'aise. Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de s'asseoir en tailleur, patientant.

- On a passé une soirée étrange, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, répondit Clark après une hésitation.

- Tu dois me voir différemment à présent, ajouta Dawn d'une voix doucereuse.

- Non tu reste ma Dawn, répondit-il en se redressant. Et aussi étonnant que ça puisse te paraître je suis content d'en connaître davantage sur toi.

Puis s'avançant vers elle, il lui tendit des vêtements.

- Merci, murmura Dawn en les prenant. Clark est-ce que tu sais à quoi ressemblaient tes parents biologiques ?

- Vaguement, déclara-t-il. Dawn eut un sourire, avant de commencer à se changer.

- Je suis sûr que ça devaient être des parents géniaux et qui devait t'aimer très fort.

- Oui je l'espère, reprit Clark en détaillant la jeune fille.

- Et je suis certaine, poursuivit-elle, que ça a du être la plus grande des décisions à prendre de t'envoyer ici, et que tout ça a du leur déchiré le cœur de voir leur petit bout de chou partir si loin d'eux.

Dawn eut un sourire continuant de déboutonner sa chemise.

- Je suis sûr que tu devais être un bébé adorable, continua-t-elle avant de relever la tête vers le jeune homme. Le sourire de la jeune Mills se dissipa lorsqu'elle aperçu le jeune Kent la fixait avec concentration, observant chacun de ses gestes tandis qu'elle déboutonnait sa chemise. Le jeune homme était littéralement perdu dans sa contemplation. Elle fit un instant satisfaite qu'il n'est pas allumer la lumière le rouge sur ses joues ne seraient que la pur preuve de sa gêne. En ce moment elle souhaitait juste se cacher. S'éclaircissant la voix elle reprit alors d'une voix qui se voulait neutre,

« - Euh Clark… tu ne te retourne pas ?

- Non, souffla-t-il aussitôt. Dawn le regarda les yeux ronds. Le jeune homme s'avança subitement vers elle s'emparant de ses lèvres. Dawn décontenancé répondait à ses baisers. Les renversant sur le lit le jeune Kent enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Clark ne se lassait plus de l'embrasser, et ce comblant de son parfum qui l'étourdissait par moment. La jeune Mills complètement sous le choc sentit la main du jeune homme se glisser sous son chemisier.

- Kent, protesta-t-elle. Le jeune homme se sépara de la jeune fille, se levant il s'éloigna confus.

- Dawn… excuse moi.

La jeune Mills le regardait encore complètement effaré.

- Désolé, répéta-t-il. Ça va ?

- Euh oui…, bégaya Dawn en sourcillant. Il faut juste que je réalise ce qui vient de se passer.

- Je me suis jeté sur toi, expliqua-t-il.

- Oui c'est bien ce qui me semblait, opina Dawn d'un hochement de tête.

Clark détourna le regard littéralement rouge de honte. Dawn se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille, levant de nouveau les yeux vers lui. Un silence s'installa, Clark tentait de ne pas croiser son regard alors qu'il sentait les yeux de la jeune fille l'examiner avec curiosité.

- Approche, murmura Dawn doucement.

- Quoi ! , s'exclama Clark en se retournant vers elle.

Dawn eut un sourire avant de lui faire signe de la rejoindre,

- Viens, répéta-t-elle.

Clark s'exécuta, s'asseyant sur le lit il posa ses yeux sur elle. Dawn lui fit un doux sourire avant de poser une main sur sa joue.

- Ce soir tu es bizarre, reprit-elle.

Se redressant, elle approcha son visage du sien lentement. Le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur ses lèvres, hésitant. Dawn enroula un bras autour de sa nuque, s'asseyant sur ses talons. Le jeune homme eut une plainte silencieuse avant de plaquer de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes la soulevant dans ses bras. Dawn eut un sourire avant de répondre de nouveau à ses baisers. »

- Euh Clark… tu ne te retourne pas ?

- Quoi ? , questionna Clark en secouant légèrement la tête. Dawn assise sur le lit, arrêta tout mouvement avant de répétait sa question au jeune homme qui la regardait à présent l'air absent.

- Oui j'aimerais me changer tu ne te retourne pas.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur toute sa longueur, avant de secouer de nouveau la tête, tentant de remettre ses idées en place. Songeant alors que si il lui répondait que non aurait il la chance de voir la réalité s'achever de la même manière que ses divagations. Dérouté par ses pensés il se sanctionna intérieurement.

- Euh… euh oui, assura-t-il aussitôt. Je… je voulais dire… oui… oui je me retourne, répéta t-il d'une voix vacillante. Dawn l'observa, perplexe, quelque chose semblait le gêner.

Sur ce le jeune homme s'exécuta, se maudissant intérieurement._ Quel crétin ! Voilà que tu te mets à fantasmer sur ta copine, alors qu'elle est pile devant toi. La honte. Et puis ce n'est pas du tout le style de Dawn._ La jeune Mills respira profondément, dubitative.

- Kent est-ce que ça va ? Tu es… bizarrement pâle.

- Euh oui… Pardonne moi je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit, je suis désolé je ne voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise.

- Y'a pas de mal.

Dawn continua de se changer rapidement, alors que le jeune homme balbutiait dans sa barbe son pitoyable don à la bêtise. Dawn sauta sur ses pieds avant de se poster devant Clark, le jeune homme sursauta presque. Son regard s'éternisant dans la contemplation du ciel sombre qu'il n'observait qu'à travers des yeux rêveurs ne le préparèrent pas à voir ses yeux verts se dressaient devant lui.

- Clark, débuta-t-elle de nouveau. Le jeune homme avec gêne posa ses yeux dans les siens.

- Oui Dawn.

- Dis-moi où compte tu dormir ?

Après ce qui l'avait osé pensé il ne pouvait pas songer dormir près d'elle.

- Je veux te laisser te reposer, et puis ça change de ton lit à l'hôtel celui-ci n'est pas bien grand. Je peux toujours dormir dans celui de mes parents.

Dawn fronça les sourcils avant de tirer avec agacement sur le tee shirt du jeune Kent. Clark eut un frisson.

- Non. Si tu ne compte pas dormir ici avec moi, je préfère retourner à l'hôtel.

- Dawn je t'en prie ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Je suis sérieuse. Tu peux me rendre les clés.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu n'irais nulle part.

- Et bien ça dépend de toi. Est-ce que tu reste avec moi ? , questionna Dawn d'un sourire en coin. Clark fut amusé par le chantage affectif que Dawn exercé sur lui. Il roula des yeux néanmoins satisfait qu'elle insiste de nouveau.

- D'accord mais ne te plaint pas après si-…

- Non, murmura Dawn d'un sourire, je ne me plaindrais de rien ni de personne. Tu as déjà fais de moi la plus heureuse des femmes.

Clark eut un faible sourire gêné avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Dawn répondit à son sourire, resserrant sa prise autour de ses doigts. Clark l'attira vers lui la serrant dans ses bras, Dawn s'y réfugia aux anges. Après un instant la jeune Mills redressa la tête vers lui déclarant,

- Allez dépêche toi je t'attends.

Sur ce la jeune fille recula s'apprêtant à se loger sous les couettes.

- Attends Dawn, reprit Clark lui tendant de nouveau sa main. Dawn revint vers lui le fixant avec insistance afin de détecté ce qui n'allait pas. Craignant de paraître trop exigeant il réclama toutefois.

- Il faut que je t'embrasse, expliqua-t-il.

Il n'espérait que trop bien que ses ridicules hallucinations ne prennent forment mais intérieurement il refusait de penser que c'est ce qu'il souhaitait vraiment.

Dawn eut un sourire, enjouée.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Fais-le !

- Tu ne m'en voudras pas.

- Fais le je te dis !

Le jeune homme s'empara de ses lèvres avec avidité et tendresse. L'empoignant par la taille il plaqua le visage de la jeune fille contre le sien avec passion et désinvolture. Dawn répondit longuement à ses baisers tandis que son cœur s'affolait dans sa poitrine. Elle eut un vertige mais Clark la maintenait si solidement dans ses bras qu'elle ne craignait pas la chute. Et qu'en bien même elle aurait voulu s'en défaire qu'elle n'y serait pas arrivé, les bras du jeune homme la confortait dans cette étreinte qui devenait à l'épreuve du temps.

- Clark, murmura Dawn.

- Deux petites secondes, réclama le jeune Kent supplémentairement.

Continuant à s'embrasser passionnément les minutes les semblaient des secondes. Le temps n'avait plus réellement d'importance à une ou à deux minutes près. Alors les contraintes n'étaient qu'illusion, la souffrance n'était que du passé, le mal n'était qu'apparence et aberration seul lui et elle existaient. Dawn retira avec difficulté ses mains autour de lui, se reculant légèrement,

- Kent.

- Encore deux petites minutes, ajouta Clark.

Dawn ne fut pas dure à convaincre, les baisers du jeune homme l'envoutait à n'en plus comprendre. La jeune Mills se sentit consumait sous ses baisers, ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Son cœur alors s'enflammait et tout le reste lui semblait étrangement flou. Aucune volonté ni alors aucun évènement ne pouvait la sortir de cette tourmente jusqu'à ce qu'alors le jeune homme décide par lui-même d'y mettre fin. Non elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à passer toute la nuit à embrasser son petit ami dans sa chambre où ses parents s'étaient alors absentés l'espace de 24h. C'était alors beaucoup trop Mal pour être Bien. Faisant preuve de toute la résistance qui était en elle, Dawn retira ses lèvres de celui du jeune homme le cœur en cendre.

- Dawn les deux minutes ne se sont pas encore écoulés, fit-il remarqué.

- Oui mais à ce rythme tes deux petites secondes qui se solde par deux petites minutes finiront par deux petites heures.

Clark rougit incontrôlablement et même dans le noir un mal voyant l'aurait vu. Dawn eut un faible rire reprenant,

- La prochaine fois conditionne moi et j'emmènerais ma bouteille d'oxygène.

- Pardon.

Dawn posa ses mains sur son visage reprenant,

- Oh je ne t'en veux pas loin de là, mais la nuit nous attend, pas de temps à perdre va te chan-…

Dawn s'interrompit subitement. Étonné elle se tourna vers Clark qui restait perplexe.

- Je rêve ou est-ce que j'ai bien dit que…

- Oui, affirma Clark aussitôt.

Dawn releva les yeux vers lui.

- Euh ce n'est pas ce que tu pense. Ne te méprend pas. Je ne faisais pas référence à passer toute la nuit à-…

- Je sais Dawn, calme toi. J'a… j'avais comprit, affirma Clark en hochant de la tête, à la limite de la déception.

Dawn eut une moue gêné, et voilà qu'elle se mettait à parler comme une proxénète.

- Bien. Tant mieux. Dans ce cas je… je crois que je vais me rendre de ce côté ci de la pièce. Me cacher sous un rocher ou non plus accessible sous ta lampe de chevet.

Clark eut un faible rire avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de sa chambre.

- Installe toi je reviens.

- Okay, déclara Dawn doucement.

Sur ce le jeune homme sortit de la chambre tandis que Dawn se dirigeait vers le lit. Enervé contre elle-même Dawn s'installa pensive. Son esprit vagabonda si loin dans ses rêves utopiques que lorsque le jeune Kent rentra de nouveau dans la chambre elle se disait que si Clark venait au beau milieu de la nuit à réclamer ces deux heures supplémentaires qu'elle lui avait alors octroyé elle se laisserait faire sans sourciller.

- A quoi tu penses ? , questionna Clark en glissant à son tour dans le lit.

Dawn sursauta, avant de poser ses yeux sur lui.

- A rien… à quelques bricoles que je dois acheter demain mais rien d'important.

Clark eut un sourire sans but précis et Dawn songea un instant qu'il savait qu'elle mentait. Se tournant vers elle, il réclama alors.

- Mon baiser de bonne nuit.

- Tu te moque de moi, affirma Dawn. Je t'ai embrassé pour toute une vie.

- Non tu m'aurais dis l'équivalent de trois baiser de bonne nuit passe encore, mais sûrement pas pour toute une vie. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis redemandant Dawn.

La jeune fille eut un rire cristallin poursuivant,

- Tes baisers de bonne nuit ont tendance à se solder en baisers de bonjour.

- Je promets de ne pas te retenir très longtemps, affirma-t-il.

Dawn eut un sourire se penchant vers lui, Clark en fit de même avant de l'embrasser furtivement. Dawn patienta, lorsqu'elle sentit les couettes se soulevaient elle rouvrit les yeux juste à temps pour voir et entendre le jeune Kent lui souhaitait « bonne nuit ».

Dawn se figea décontenancé avant de taper du poing sur le lit.

- Quoi. Et c'est tout ?

- Je te demande pardon, questionna Clark en tournant la tête vers elle.

- Où est passé mon vrai baiser de bonne nuit avec les oiseaux qui chantent, le fleuve qui se jette dans la rivière, les champs fleuris et tes lèvres sur les miennes.

Clark se redressa la fixant mi-amusé mi-dérouté.

- S'ayez c'est fait réveil toi mon ange.

- Oh excuse-moi donc si je comprends bien le baiser que tu réclamais c'était ça. Ce petit truc que tu viens de faire avec tes lèvres avant de me tourner le dos et de te nicher sous ton duvet de coton s'était ça notre idyllique baiser de bonne nuit ?

Clark réfléchit un instant à la multitude de réponse qui s'offrait à lui avant de déclarait,

- Oui.

Dawn cilla.

- Je veux rentrée chez moi.

- Dawn arrête, reprit-il d'un rire. Je ne te comprends vraiment pas tu dis que tu en as marre de mes baisers interminables puis deux minutes plus tard tu te plains que nos baisers sont trop court. Dis le moi qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi Dawn ?

La jeune Mills se mordit la lèvre se reposant intérieurement la question. Etrangement non pas une ni deux ni trois mais une multitude de réponses s'imposa à elle. Dawn releva les yeux vers le jeune Kent avant de lui sourire de ce sourire si unique dont elle l'avait habitué avant de murmurer lentement.

- Des tas… et des tas de choses.

S'avançant de nouveau vers lui, elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de l'embrasser longuement puis se reculant et reprenant place elle déclara amusée.

- Voilà ça c'est un vrai baiser de bonne nuit, même si ça n'est pas tout à fait la même chose lorsque ce n'est pas toi qui me le donne.

- Oui parce que lorsque c'est toi c'est encore mieux, déclara-t-il les yeux dans le vague.

Dawn eut un rire avant de s'allonger puis de remonter la couverture, Clark l'imita, ses yeux accrochés au sien.

Dawn s'avança vers lui se lovant tout près du jeune Kent. Clark respira profondément sentant l'odeur de ses cheveux remonté jusqu'à ses narines avant de fermer lourdement les yeux.

Après un instant de réflexion qui dura une dizaine de minutes, Dawn redressa la tête observant le jeune Kent.

- Clark.

- Hum.

- Je peux te poser une question indiscrète et gênante ?

Clark eut un sourire les yeux toujours clos.

- Bien sûr.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu invité ici ?

Clark fronça légèrement les sourcils tentant de ne pas paraître tendu.

- Parce que tu es ma petite amie et que je t'aime.

- Donc tu n'es pas allé t'imaginer un scénario de nous deux se laissant submerger par nos sentiments et nos pulsions près du feu ?

Le jeune Kent rouvrit subitement les yeux, Dawn avait-elle le don de lire dans les pensées. Comme si il ne se sentait déjà pas assez mal.

- Non pas du tout ! , s'exclama Clark sur la défensive. Où est ce que tu vas chercher tout ça ?

- Ce n'est qu'une question… une simple et innocente question.

- Tes questions sont étranges Dawn. Trop précise !

- Excuse-moi mais c'est toi qui me pousses à les poser.

Clark garda le silence un long moment il hésita un instant qui lui parut durer une éternité avant de questionner contre son grès.

- Pourquoi ?

Dawn eut un faible rire comme satisfaite qu'il le lui demande, avant de reprendre refermant de nouveau les yeux.

- Parce que c'est dommage. Moi je m'étais imaginé que si. Elle secoua légèrement la tête avant de poser un rapide baisé sur son menton déclarant d'une voix fluette.

- Bonne nuit mon Amour.

Les yeux fixés au plafond Clark sut à l'instant même qu'il n'arriverait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit. _Dawn faisait exprès… oui elle le faisait exprès !_

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain,_**** Chez les Kent**

Bien que le soleil perçait les épais nuages en ce début de matinée, une journée sombre débutait en ce jour. Une fine pluie se déposé sur la petite ville de Smallville. Lorsque Dawn se réveilla, elle aperçu d'abord faiblement les tâches de lumières qui s'étiraient du lit à la fenêtre. La jeune fille resta un long moment à regarder la pluie ruisselet le long des carreaux voilé par les rideaux. L'atmosphère de la pièce ne lui dit un instant rien du tout avant qu'elle n'entende la respiration du jeune homme à ses côtés. Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de se retourner. Elle perçu le jeune Kent toujours en train de se reposer paisiblement. Il dormait à poing fermer et Dawn se félicita pour une fois de s'être réveiller en première. Bizarrement exalté rien qu'à l'idée de le regarder rêver elle s'avança davantage vers le jeune homme. Enroulant son bras autour de lui elle se blottit aux creux de ses bras, redressant la tête. Il n'y avait pas plus beau spectacle, cependant son air adorable la poussé à réfléchir. Etant toute seule, malgré qu'elle soit avec lui, plusieurs pensées se bousculèrent dans sa tête notamment le cas Lionel Luthor. Une nouvelle journée s'offrait à elle aujourd'hui et si elle devait aller le voir, il était prévu d'aller lui rendre visite demain. Dawn se mordit la lèvre en proie à l'angoisse. C'est vrai elle avait peur et ce que Ed et Chloé lui avait dit n'arranger pas la situation. Elle ne voulait pas se retrouver face à cet homme qui l'avait fait tant de mal.

Ensuite venait la question de son départ, qui installé encore un peu plus de distance entre Clark et elle mais cette fois ci physiquement. _Le temps d'apprendre à vivre, il est déjà trop tard._.. Si l'état de son père s'était arrangé il n'y aurait même pas été question de retourner en Californie, cependant ce n'était pas le cas et le chronomètre ne s'attardait pas à décompter les heures qui lui rester avant de se séparer de Smallville. Du jour au lendemain, voilà qu'elle le devait. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'à chaque pas se dresse un obstacle devant elle ? Son cadeau qu'elle avait désiré depuis si longtemps été là dormant à ses côtés. Mais elle était comme un enfant a qui on défendait d'y toucher. Clark était son présent et il le resterait... il le resterait aussi longtemps qu'elle le pouvait. La jeune Mills dessina le contour de ses lèvres, avant de sourire doucement le contemplant. Il était son trésor à lui seul. Celui qui l'avait remis sur pied en lui susurrant que la route était encore longue et que si elle le voulait bien il serait d'accord pour faire un bout de chemin avec elle... Qu'il serait d'accord pour être sa gourde en plein désert, pour être sa boussole en pleine forêt, pour être son parachute en pleine chute libre, pour être son abris en plein déluge, et qu'il serait à jamais son oxygène aussi longtemps qu'elle respirait. Le romantisme de Clark avait parfois tendance à l'embêté.

Clark était curieux de connaitre son passé mais quand à la jeune Mills, elle se demandait encore comment faisait-elle avant de le connaitre ? Cette époque lui semblait révolue à jamais. Il lui semblait étrange qu'elle s'était alors efforcer de vivre sans sa moitié, sans son énergie et sans son amour. Cette période lui paraissait si loin comme couvert d'un voile, où résiderait encore une fois un avant et un après.

La jeune Mills posa un baiser sur la base de son cou puis sur son épaule. Elle respira profondément avant de fermer de nouveau les yeux. La jeune fille sentit alors le bras de Clark s'enroulait autour d'elle. Dawn embrassa de nouveau son torse.

- Tu es réveillé, affirma t-elle.

- Presque j'ai cru un instant être au paradis, reprit-il d'un faible sourire.

- Mais tu y es, ne te m'éprends pas, reprit Dawn en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Dis moi tu as bien dormi ?

- Comme un bébé, déclara Dawn en posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

Clark eut un large sourire, la jeune fille n'était que rarement autant attentionné envers lui. Ses attentions et sa tendresse qu'elle tentait parfois de dissimuler lui avait atrocement manqué.

- J'ai bien fait de te forcer à rester dormir avec moi, ce matin j'ai la chance de me réveiller à tes côtés.

- Tu as aussi remarqué. Ça n'arrive pas très souvent, n'est-ce pas ? C'est bien l'une des rares fois où on se réveille réellement ensemble.

- Oui sans que j'aie à partir au beau milieu de la nuit.

Dawn affirma de la tête avant de s'asseoir lentement, songeuse. Elle resta un instant silencieuse son regard fixait sur le sol. Clark l'observa un léger sourire sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- J'immerge, déclara Dawn en s'étirant. Et toi ?

- Je contemple ma sublimissime petite amie.

- Ça se saurait si j'étais sublimissime Kent.

- Tu l'es.

- Je ne le suis qu'à tes yeux et ça me suffit, reprit Dawn d'un faible sourire.

- Non tu l'es aux yeux de tous et c'est bien ça le problème.

- Tais-toi, affirma Dawn en mettant une main sur sa bouche. Moi je te trouve parfait et ça me va très bien aussi.

Sur ce la jeune fille retira sa main de sa bouche avant de l'embrasser furtivement puis de se détourner de nouveau du jeune Kent. Clark dissimula un sourire avant de poser une main légère sur son dos. L'air hésitant. Dawn soupira longuement, ses cheveux retombant sur son front.

- Je meurs de faim, déclara t-elle en laissant sa tête retombait en avant. Il eut un rire, caressant les cheveux de la jeune fille qui ondulait sur son dos.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas. Hier soir tu n'as quasiment rien mangé. Ça ne te ressemble pas. La jeune Mills eut un sourire avant de se retourner de nouveau vers lui.

- Tu sais que j'étais sur le point d'appeler la réception.

Clark eut un sourire en coin.

- Les bonnes habitudes qui ressurgissent, déclara t-il. Dawn se redressa,

- Hé où est ce que tu vas comme ça ? , questionna Clark en l'attirant de nouveau vers lui.

Dawn éclata de rire, retombant sur le lit.

- Je n'en sais trop rien. J'ai fait ma demande à la réception, tu oublis que tu dois me faire des pancakes.

- Je te les ferais, affirma-t-il en posant sa tête sur son ventre, plus tard, conclut le jeune homme en enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille. Dawn leva un sourcil.

- Et me voilà prisonnière des bras de l'homme que j'aime, ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, ajouta-t-elle en caressant ses cheveux. Mais…

- Mais ? , répéta Clark en relevant légèrement la tête afin d'étudier son visage.

- Je ne voudrais pas que tes parents me trouvent ici.

- Dawn il est 7h, mes parents n'arriveront que sur les coups de 10h, 11h peut-être même plus tard après tout c'est leur anniversaire de mariage.

- Oui tu dois avoir raison, avoua-t-elle en soupirant.

Un silence s'installa suite à sa déclaration et Clark sut à la seconde qu'elle continuait d'y songer. Ses affirmations prirent forme lorsque Dawn posa une main sur son dos déclarant,

- Mais tout de même je préfère prévenir que guérir.

La jeune fille tenta de nouveau de se lever cette fois avec plus de difficulté.

- Non, non, non Dawn, s'exclama Clark l'empêchant de nouveau de bouger.

- Kent, maugréa la jeune Mills.

- Dawn reste avec moi, s'il te plait, insista Clark les yeux suppliant. Laisse nous profiter d'une des rares fois où on se réveil ensemble et où on décide d'accord en accord de s'éterniser au lit. S'il te plait.

Dawn ronchonna,

- D'accord en accord tu dis. Tu serres si fort mes poignets que je ne sens plus mes mains.

- Oh pardon mon ange, ajouta Clark la relâchant pour cette fois-ci emprisonner ses mains. Alors tu es d'accord ? , questionna Clark levant les sourcils.

Dawn roula des yeux.

- Bien mais seulement jusqu'à la demi, si tu me promets de préparer les pancakes en super vitesse.

Clark reposa de nouveau sa tête sur elle.

- C'est jurer, affirma-t-il sa voix étouffé par son tee shirt.

- Kent je ne peux toujours pas utiliser mes mains, fit-elle remarquer.

Elle sentit le jeune homme sourire contre sa peau.

- Non, continua-t-il.

- Ce n'était pas une question mais une constatation, poursuivit t-elle.

- Je sais, reprit-il. Mais tu n'en as pas besoin.

Il souleva les mains de la jeune fille puis les enroulant autour de sa propre nuque il s'avança vers elle, diverti. Dawn eut un faible sourire, le détaillant elle caressa sa joue.

- Tu es sur un petit nuage. C'est adorable.

- C'est toi qui l'es, reprit-il avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dawn répondit lentement à ses baisers. Le jeune Kent se redressa de nouveau, lui souriant légèrement il enfouit alors sa tête dans sa nuque, puis embrassa son cou. Dawn resserra son emprise posant un baiser sur sa tempe. Après un court silence le son de la voix du jeune homme ressurgit de nouveau.

- Dawn.

- Je t'écoute Clark, murmura Dawn en caressant de nouveau ses cheveux.

- Est-ce que tu m'aime ?

- Oui. Un peu, murmura-t-elle amusée.

- Dawn, la sermonna Clark en reposant son regard sur elle. Dawn leva les yeux au ciel assurant d'un sourire.

- Tu le sais mieux que personne. Je suis totalement amoureuse de toi Clark.

Satisfait le jeune Kent eut un sourire posant son front sur le sien.

- Je commence doucement à m'y habituer.

- Dans ce cas ne l'oublie jamais, ajouta-t-elle en fermant lourdement les yeux.

- Dawn. J'ai une autre question à te poser.

- Je t'écoute.

- Bien j'aimerais que tu sois franche avec moi.

Dawn ouvrit les yeux, attentive. Le jeune Kent reprit alors,

- Est-ce que ce que je suis te fait… peur ?

- Tu veux savoir si j'ai déjà eu peur de toi ?

- Non je veux savoir si moi je t'effraie.

Dawn eut un sourire incrédule redressant la tête du jeune homme afin de voir s'il était sérieux. Le regardant dans les yeux, elle secoua légèrement la tête.

- Clark tu dis ça à cause de ce qui s'est passé hier après midi ! Le jeune Kent se pinça les lèvres.

- Il n'y a pas que ça… il y aussi tout ce qu'il y a eut cette semaine ton éloignement, nos disputes et-…

- C'est donc ça que tu crains, questionna Dawn, que je te vois autrement Kent. Elle poursuivit avant qu'il ne réponde,

- Tu n'as pas à t'y faire je te place sur un piédestal et si tes pouvoirs n'auraient pas été à la hauteur j'aurais déjà rompu.

Clark eut un rire, nerveux.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es en quête d'un monstre de foire.

- Non je suis juste en quête de toi. Avec ou sans pouvoirs tu reste le même, je m'en moque, pour moi ça passe au second plan. Ce que j'apprécie néanmoins c'est que c'est assez pratique lorsque tu dois dormir à l'hôtel. Tu te vois à 4h30 du matin rentré chez toi à bord de ton 4x4 bruyant.

Clark eut un large sourire amusé.

- Merci.

- Merci pourquoi ? , questionna Dawn enjoué.

- D'être toi… encore une fois. Ne change jamais.

Dawn eut une légère moue attendrit avant qu'elle ne sente les bras du jeune homme la compressé contre sa poitrine. Bien qu'elle fût à la limite de manquer d'air, Dawn garda le silence. Elle devait être un peu folle sur les bords mais le contact du jeune homme la rassurer. Alors c'était comme ci plus rien n'existait. Clark posa un soudain baiser au creux de son cou. Ça aussi ça lui avait manqué, ses baisers inattendus qu'il posait sur sa peau quand elle s'y attendait le moins, en n'oubliant pas cette attitude de petit garçon embêté d'avoir mal agit lorsqu'il le faisait. Son souffle s'arrêta sur sa nuque et Dawn eut un faible sourire face aux légères chatouilles qu'il produisait. C'était agréable d'être avec Clark. Enfaite Clark était agréable tout court.

Après un instant Dawn répondit à son baiser posant ses lèvres sur sa nuque. Le jeune homme caressa ses cheveux presque des racines aux pointes. Ses cheveux étaient la principale chose qu'il avait remarquée la première fois qu'ils s'étaient aperçu avant bien sûre d'être hypnotiser par ses yeux. _Oh ses yeux !_ Et s'il ne se lasserait jamais de les regarder, ses cheveux il n'arrêterait jamais de les toucher. Ils lui semblèrent plus long comme si le temps était passé à une vitesse folle depuis leur première rencontre, comme si lui et elle se connaissait depuis toujours. Retirant ses cheveux de son épaule il l'embrassa de nouveau, sous son oreille. Dawn sentit son cœur perdre la mesure alors qu'elle embrassait doucement de nouveau sa tempe. Le jeune homme embrassa aussitôt sa joue, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille. Sa main frôla sa peau. Dawn eut un frisson semblant désolée. La jeune Mills s'efforçait de ne pas se faire d'idée, si Clark avait dit non la dernière fois, il n'y aurait pas de changement aujourd'hui. Elle n'avait pas de quoi s'emballait, Dawn voulait juste profiter de lui aussi longtemps qu'il lui laisserait la chance de le faire. La jeune Mills continua de l'embrassait sur son menton. Leur nez se frôla avant que leur regard ne se rencontre de nouveau. Un ange passa. Ils se détaillés silencieusement depuis des minutes qu'ils leur semblèrent des secondes. Dawn se mordit nerveusement la lèvre, Clark eut un faible sourire à cette habitude dont il s'y accommodait si bien. Il posa son pouce sur sa lèvre, y retraçant son contour. Dawn eut un faible sourire gêné baissant légèrement la tête. Le jeune homme ne souhaitait pas qu'elle pense que si leur relation n'allait pas plus loin c'était de sa faute. Oui ! Bien sûre que ça l'était mais ce n'était pas comme si il le voulait. Ce n'était pas comme si il avait accomplit un rêve, qu'il avait atteint son objectif, et puis à présent maintenant que c'était fait ils stagneraient. Il voulait plus, même si il se doutait que Dawn songeait le contraire.

Cependant il n'avait pas le truc ! Il ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre son désir pour elle. La convaincre du contraire. Lui montrer qu'elle avait tout faux qu'il était prêt, que sans aucun doute il avait envie d'elle. Le jeune homme redressa son visage, avant de l'embrasser subitement. Contre ses lèvres il sentit la jeune fille hésitait. Ses interrogations se confirmaient. Néanmoins après un court instant, elle ne broncha pas répondant tendrement à ses baisers. Clark prolongea leur baiser, les rendant plus passionné. Que Dawn ne proteste pas lui donnait un certain courage, depuis des jours qui lui semblaient des siècles il rêvait tellement de l'embrasser… ses lèvres… mais aussi sa peau. Qu'il ne se le cache pas il rêvait de l'embrasser elle toute entière. Ses mains sur les joues de la jeune fille quittèrent son visage pour glisser le long de ses bras et caressait son dos et ses hanches. Dawn agrippa sa nuque ne se décollant plus de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme caressa son ventre, Dawn se raidit. Elle sentit les mains du jeune homme se réfugiait sous son tee shirt. La jeune fille interrompit aussitôt le baiser. Posant ses yeux sur ses mains à présent intruses sous son pyjama, elle redressa doucement la tête vers le jeune Kent qui à sa grande surprise la fixait impatiemment.

« - Kent. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

Clark ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Il hésita un instant à la manière de répondre à cette question. Plusieurs options lui étaient offertes. Il pouvait bégayer quelques syllabes incorrigibles avant de terminer par un _"rien ! Une simple erreur de calcul "_ ou sinon il pouvait lui dire _"d'oublier tout simplement ça "_ et passer le reste de la journée à se sentir paralyser par la honte et la gêne de n'être qu'un c**. Ou alors il pouvait encore aller droit au but et lui dire _"exactement où il voulait en venir, et que ses mains sous son tee shirt étaient loin d'être une erreur. "_ Ce qui lui ressemblait moins toutefois avec Dawn il se sentait différent. Depuis qu'il la connaissait sa timidité ne lui empêcher plus de faire ce qu'il souhaitait réellement.

Cependant il ne choisit aucune de ses trois options parce que lorsqu'alors il s'apprêtait à lui répondre son côté impulsif reprit le dessus.

- Tu veux savoir qu'est-ce que je fais ? , répéta-t-il. Dawn acquiesça attendant une réponse.

- Ça ! , décréta-t-il avant de capturer de nouveau ses lèvres dans les siennes. »

Il aurait bien souhaité que son côté impulsif prenne le dessus et qu'il finisse par lui répondre de la même manière que dans ses fausses représentations de la réalité, tout cela aurait été bien plus facile en soit. Cependant de nouveau le jeune homme fabulait et sa réponse ressembla davantage à celle-ci.

- Kent. Qu'Est-ce que tu fais ?

- Tu veux savoir qu'est-ce que je fais ? , répéta-t-il. Dawn acquiesça attendant une réponse. Le jeune homme s'arrêta subitement, après une minute de silence la jeune Mills se leva légèrement sur ses coudes.

- Euh… je… euh… rien. Le jeune Kent s'éclaircit la voix se levant du lit. Je divague.

- Pardon ? Tu divague ?

- Euh oui.

La jeune Mills sentit la colère prendre corps en elle. Si Dawn n'était pas aussi remonté elle aurait presque sourit à cette air décontenancé que le jeune Kent affectionnait. Le jeune homme songea alors que ce n'était peut-être pas la meilleur réponse qu'il avait choisit au cours de sa vie.

- Tu te moque de moi ! , s'exclama Dawn.

- Quoi ? , s'alarma Clark. Je…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit de lui-même, face au regard meurtrier que la jeune fille lui lançait. Il eut un frisson alors que Dawn reprit d'une voix qui se voulait sèche.

- Cette fois s'en est trop, j'en ai assez. Clark non, non, et non !

- Ouai je pense que tu avais raison il faudrait peut-être que je me mette tout de suite à préparer le-…

- Kent ne me dis pas le contraire tu es en train de te défiler, s'exclama Dawn.

- Non je… Il s'interrompit agacé, vacillant d'une jambe à l'autre.

- Rien je divague, répéta Dawn interdite.

- Et qu'aurais tu voulu que je te réponde ?

Dawn grogna se redressant sur ses genoux. Le jeune Kent parut surprit. Le fusillant du regard elle assona.

- Peut-être la vérité non ? Ça ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit. Ce n'est pas une réponse ça Kent. C'est juste un… un rien du tout !

- Tu ne voudrais pas l'entendre.

- Bien sûre que si, s'exclama Dawn. Parfois j'ai l'impression que tu ne pense qu'à toi, que tu te défile sans arrêt, que ce que je peux ressentir te passe littéralement au dessus de la tête.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête désabusé.

- Dawn non c'est faux.

- Tais-toi ! , déclara la jeune Mills. A présent ne parle que pour dire le fond de ta pensée et ne mens pas. Tu étais sur le point de dire que tu voulais que toi et moi fassions l'amour.

- Non ! , répondit-il.

- Si ! Parce que tu en meurs d'envie. Parce que tu y penses jour et nuit. Parce que chaque fois que tu m'embrasses, chaque fois que tu me serres dans tes bras ou que tu me touches tu ressens du désir au fond de toi.

- Dawn… c'est faux, ajouta-t-il loin d'être convaincant.

- Clark c'est légitime et tu as le droit. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre c'est pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi comme ça ? Moi je ne vois pas ce qui a changé. Hier ou avant-hier toi et moi on s'aimait déjà. Et laisse moi te dire que hier aussi toi et moi on ne se connaissait à peine que depuis deux mois et demi, même si ça semble paraître-…

- Deux ans et demi, termina t-il.

- Oui, répondit-elle. Alors hier, ou aujourd'hui ou même demain qu'est-ce que ça change je devrais accepter tout ça sans broncher juste parce que tu l'as décidé. Alors qu'il y a quelques temps de cela c'était exclu.

- Oui mais aujourd'hui et en ce moment ça n'est plus exclu, répliqua-t-il presque étonné de sa répartie. Dawn redressa la tête vers lui, un silence s'installa dans la chambre tandis qu'elle le vrillait du regard. Clark se rendit compte de ce qu'il était en train de sous-entendre. La jeune Mills poursuivit lentement.

- Répète !

- Non… parce que ça ne l'était plus tout… tout à l'heure mais à présent ça l'est redevenu.

- Et est-ce que ce retournement de situation est du à tes hormones ? , répliqua Dawn irritée.

Clark lui jeta un regard entendu, avant de se détourner d'elle se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

- Reste là ! , déclara Dawn. Clark soupira se tournant vers elle.

- Dawn je n'ai plus envie de parler de ça avec toi.

- Tu ne vas nulle part. Tu reste là, répéta Dawn. Je ne sais pas de quoi tu as peur mais je ne pense pas que ce soit de moi.

- Dawn…

- Je n'ai pas fini, ajouta-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une question de volonté, ni d'attirance physique je sais que tu m'aimes. Clark avala difficilement sa salive. Tu m'as laissé penser le contraire et pendant un moment je l'ai cru. J'ai cru que je ne t'attirais pas physiquement.

- Tu es folle ! Chaque nuit je bouillonne en essayant d'oublier que je dors à côté de la fille la plus belle, la plus séduisante, et la plus sensuelle de toutes celles que j'ai pu rencontré. Pensais le contraire serait un délit.

Dawn cilla devant la rapidité de sa réponse. Elle semblait quasiment préparée à l'avance. Le jeune homme détourna la tête mal à l'aise. Il fallait sérieusement qu'il apprenne à se taire.

- Tu devrais savoir que pour moi c'est pareil, je ne rêve que de toi. Si encore ça ne t'intéressais pas et que selon toi tu n'étais pas encore prêt mais ce n'est vraisemblablement pas le cas puisque tu étais à deux doigts de… de m'arracher mon pyjama.

Clark rougit. La jeune Mills s'arrêta cherchant son regard.

- Clark. S'il te plait regarde-moi.

**(Into Dust - Mazzy Star)**

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas. Dawn descendit du lit, Clark releva les yeux afin de voir où la jeune fille se rendait. La jeune Mills se dirigea vers l'entrée de la chambre. Il lui sembla alors sur le moment que c'était de la vexation. Il ne souhaitait pas la perdre ainsi d'une manière aussi… puérile. Alors qu'elle avait totalement raison. Il se trouvait lâche, mais une peur indescriptible grandissait en lui comme si ce bonheur là lui était refusé.

- Attend ! , s'exclama Clark en avançant d'un pas.

Sa main sur la poignée la jeune Mills arrêta tout mouvement. Il respira profondément afin de se donner du courage alors que la jeune fille posait lourdement sa tête sur la porte patientant.

- Très bien je vais t'expliquer. Tu veux savoir la différence entre la dernière fois et aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi ici ?

Clark leva son regard le posant sur la jeune Mills qui était toujours décidait à ne pas lâcher la poignée de la porte.

- La différence entre avant hier et aujourd'hui c'est qu'hier appartient au passé et qu'aujourd'hui au moment où je te parle cet instant n'appartient qu'à nous. Oui, avant hier j'étais autant amoureux qu'aujourd'hui, quoi que je m'aperçois que chaque jour je t'aime davantage, mais voilà j'ai toujours évité de penser à nous sous ses termes c'est vrai… et je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur. Etre amoureux c'est une chose… mais en plus de cela être amoureux du corps de l'autre... Clark fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre. Tout partager sans compter, se donner à l'autre davantage que corps et âme. Ne plus pouvoir vivre qu'à travers toi. Ne plus pouvoir me passer de toi, que tu m'accompagnes où que j'aille. Sans oublier que quand tu pars tu emportes une partie de moi à chaque fois. J'ai eu peur que cette angoisse ne me quitte plus. J'ai eu peur que cet état s'aggrave, j'ai eu peur que tu ne comprennes pas et que tu le prennes mal. Je t'aime et… et j'ai envie de toi. Je… je ne veux pas que tu en doutes. J'ai cette impression que depuis que je te connais il y a comme une sorte d'épée de Damoclès au dessus de notre tête. Comme si à chaque moment on s'attend au pire. On sait que ça fera mal mais on court droit dans le mur en sachant qu'à un moment où à un autre on va se réveiller et que le rêve va se terminer. Il eut un sourire nerveux. Se sentant ridicule il détourna la tête malgré que le regard de la jeune fille ne soit pas sur lui. Dawn quand à elle respirait avec difficulté.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai ce pressentiment mais… mais il est constant. Tellement présent. C'est déjà dure de se dire que parmi cette foule de monde je ne vois plus qu'un seul être, et que je n'ai dans l'esprit qu'une pensée, dans le cœur qu'un désir, et dans la bouche plus qu'un nom. Et si je me suis rétracté c'est… c'est parce que j'ai envie d'être tout pour toi, mais en même temps j'ai tellement peur… en trouillard que je suis j'ai si peur. Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Mais j'ai pris une décision j'ai décidé de profiter au maximum de ma petite amie. De l'aimer tant que je le voudrais, et aussi longtemps que je le pourrais sans compter les mois, les semaines, les jours ou les heures qui nous sépare du lendemain de mon départ. Je veux juste que tu sois là.

Dawn redressa la tête, respirant profondément elle songeait alors que certaine chose que Clark disait la mettait mal à l'aise et par moment l'angoissé. Elle partageait son ressentiment mais à la différence de lui Dawn connaissait les menaces qui pesaient sur eux. Clark avait toujours cette manière de dire les choses qui vous laissez absolument croire que ce n'était que vérité. Elle ne devait pas oublier que parfois la naïveté lui brouillait l'esprit. C'était si admirable qu'il arrive à en garder après tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Dawn n'avait pas cette chance. Mais en cet instant elle avait envie de le croire. La peur était un sentiment si réciproque et qui se transmettait à son entourage si facilement. Le plus rapide de tous, si l'amour était si contagieux ! Peut-être qu'en ce moment la planète serait doublement peuplée !

Clark la sortit de ses pensées lorsqu'il déclara alors,

- La dernière fois je me suis rétracté et je viens de me rétracté encore et… et j'en suis désolé.

Le jeune Kent s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais s'interrompu lorsqu'il vit la jeune Mills fermait convenablement la porte puis tourner la clé dans la serrure. Clark la regarda faire les yeux ronds. Dawn fit volteface.

La jeune Mills redressa les yeux vers lui, et alors que Clark les identifiaient avec attention cherchant de l'abnégation, du mécontentement ou cette petit lueur meurtrière qu'il avait eut la chance de voir briller dans ses pupilles plus tôt. Il y vit de nouveau cette innocence presque angélique que Dawn maniait à la perfection. Clark sentit son cœur perdre la mesure.

- Dawn… là tu es effrayante.

La jeune fille l'admit d'un sourire angélique.

- Oui, et si c'était toi qui avait fait ça là il y aurait même quelque chose d'angoissant mais ce n'est que moi, poursuivit-elle en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Tu sais de quoi tu es capable…

- Ne te voile pas la face, tu es plus forte que moi. Tu l'as toujours été et je me rends compte à quel point je ne fais pas le poids. Et maintenant tu le prouves encore une fois. Tu ne comptais pas sortir n'est ce pas ?

- Non. Et toi non plus. Clark cilla. Elle respira profondément avant d'annoncer sincèrement.

- Si tu es là, si je t'ai choisi toi c'est parce que justement tu ne te rends pas compte de tout ce que tu as. J'ai… j'ai passé la majorité de ma vie à construire une forteresse à l'épreuve de tout les chagrins, de toutes les peines et de tout les coups durs que la vie m'a donné. Un mur bétonné, solide, froid, plein d'orgueil et de fierté que j'ai construite brique par brique. Et il a fallu qu'un beau jour tu rentre dans ma vie avec ton sourire irrésistible et que tu arrives mieux que personne à tout chambouler. En étant juste nature et rempli de spontanéité. Les murs de la forteresse n'ont pas résisté je trouve ça tellement inquiétant. Tu me rends vulnérable. Je suis consciente de tout ce que cela me coûte mais je n'arrive pas à renoncer c'est plus fort que moi. Parce que l'amour que j'ai pour toi et au dessus de ça… Elle secoua légèrement la tête avançant d'un pas vers lui.

- Oh Clark c'est légitime tu sais d'avoir peur… moi aussi j'ai la frousse tu sais. Je… je tremble à chaque fois que tu me touches et avec le peu de chose que je sais sur ce qui m'attend dans ce futur proche j'appréhende davantage, dit-elle en songeant à son départ. Mais Kent, reprit-elle d'un furtif sourire. Je ne veux pas être un frein pour toi, je veux que tu m'aimes et que tu es envie de moi. Et bien sûre quand je te dis ça je conçois m'aimer sans te rétracter.

La mâchoire de Clark se serra.

Elle s'interrompit, Clark et elle échangèrent un regard au travers de la pièce avant que Dawn pose ses yeux sur sa chemise commençant à la déboutonné.

- Dawn, reprit aussitôt Clark, arrête… on ne doit pas.

Dawn leva les épaules en signe d'impuissance avant de reprendre,

- Comment ça on ne doit pas ? Tu n'as même pas de bonnes raisons. Parce qu'il n'y en a pas. Le jeune Kent se tut de nouveau. Dawn eut alors une moue reprenant,

- Puisque ton hésitation te fait défaut, j'ai alors décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait la date de notre première fois. Oh parce que comme tu t'en doute il y en aura d'autre. Dawn leva des yeux plein de complaisance vers lui.

- Je suis désolée, affirma-t-elle d'un sourire.

Clark secoua la tête décontenancé.

- Dawn ce n'est pas drôle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est alors ? Dramatique. Pathétique. Affligeant.

- Non c'est…

- Ironique, termina Dawn en retirant sa chemise. Elle la laissa glisser sur le sol avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

Clark perdu l'usage, si ce n'est la notion de la parole. Ces courbes fines et voluptueuses lui étant offertes dissipa ses craintes pour mettre en œuvre sa totale incapacité à respirer. Est-ce que son cœur à aimer jusqu'alors ? Jurer que non ses yeux parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu la vrai beauté. Armé de tout son courage Clark ferma lourdement les yeux en essayant de se convaincre que devant lui ne résidait pas la vision de la beauté incarner. Aphrodite elle-même. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle ça ? Elle semblait lui susurrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de mourir pour aller au paradis. Toutefois Dawn ne devait pas provenir du paradis, elle devait être un ange déchu ou tout droit sorti de l'enfer envoyé sur Terre pour le tourmenter comme personne auparavant et faire de sa vie la plus belle chose qui soit. Le jeune homme songea alors que sa force ne lui était d'aucune utilité, car en ce moment même, son cœur était la cible principale. Seul lui avait le contrôle de ses actes. Il était devenu faible face à elle.

- Ça devrait être interdit d'être aussi belle.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu dis, tu-…

La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de terminer les lèvres du jeune homme s'emparant des siennes avant même qu'elle ne puisse le voir venir. Le jeune Kent enroula ses bras autour d'elle la soulevant légèrement du sol. Dawn répondait ardemment à ses baisers ses bras liés autour de sa nuque. Le jeune Kent ne la lâcherait plus, décidément elle lui appartenait. Clark recula la maintenant contre lui, Dawn eut un sourire caressant sa nuque. Le jeune Kent la posa de nouveau sur son lit avant d'étudier ses beaux yeux verts. Le regard de la jeune Mills pétillait de malice et le jeune Kent sentit de nouveau son cœur battre à tout rompre. Elle avait cet air mutin et rayonnant qu'on adopte lorsqu'on gagne une bataille. Cette beauté qui s'était éprise de son cœur. Clark se redressa retirant son tee shirt avant de poser son regard de nouveau sur elle. Il chérirait cette femme jusqu'à la moindre partie de son corps. La regardant avec dévotion, il se rendit compte que ses bras n'étaient faits que pour lui et que les siens n'accueilleraient qu'elle. Dawn l'enleva à sa contemplation l'attirant de nouveau vers elle, un faible sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Promet moi de ne plus jamais te rétracter, affirma-t-elle.

- Je te le promets.

Il n'aurait pas pu être plus sûr de toute sa vie que ce que Dawn et lui étaient en train de partager en ce moment ne pouvait se passer autrement. Ce n'était qu'elle et lui, plus rien n'existaient à part cette amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre sans compter. Toutes appréhensions envolés, toutes craintes dissipés ne laissées libres cours qu'à leur amour. Ils étaient dans un autre monde inconnu certes mais tellement beau. Les deux jeunes gens se firent l'amour dans leur désir le plus complet, avec juste l'écho de leur passion, sans réelle arrière pensée, juste celle de s'aimer.

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

Lorsque Dawn rentra chez elle, la jeune Mills tentait de redescendre de son petit nuage. Reprendre ses esprits était dure à envisager après ce qui venait de se passer. Montant dans l'ascenseur Dawn dissimula un sourire se perdant dans ses pensées. Il fallait sérieusement qu'elle arrête de songer à lui, parce qu'alors elle se mettait à rougir et à glousser comme une vulgaire gamine. Elle n'avait qu'une envie retourner à la ferme et lui sauter au cou mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'écouter penser. A l'heure actuelle elle pouvait s'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir rencontré ses parents. Tout ce temps passait avec Clark semblait avoir effacé complètement les problèmes qui se trouvaient face à elle. Et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle franchit le pas de sa porte qu'elle fut surprise d'y trouver sa mère.

- Maman ?

- Ah Dawn c'est bien que tu sois là, affirma-t-elle laissant tomber un paquet de livre dans un carton. Où étais tu ? ,questionna sa mère.

Dawn se mit à réfléchir à toute allure est ce que sa mère était-elle au courant qu'elle avait découché ou se demandait-elle juste où est ce qu'elle avait bien pu aller de bon matin ? Dawn ferma la porte de la suite, puis avançant vers sa mère elle la vrilla de son regard.

- Dawn je sais ce que tu es en train de faire.

La jeune Mills leva innocemment les épaules avant de reprendre.

- Je suis allée faire mon jogging.

- Avec ses chaussures et dans cette tenue ? , demanda sa mère, perplexe. Dawn avala sa salive déclarant.

- J'ai… ben oui… La jeune Mills roula des yeux avant de reprendre. Bon d'accord j'avoue que je suis allée à la boulangerie nous acheter de la viennoiserie mais que je n'ai pas su me contrôler et que j'ai fini par tout manger sur le retour.

Sa mère secoua légèrement la tête amusée. Dawn leva les sourcils, son mensonge semblait être passé comme une lettre à la poste.

- Dawn.

- Oui ? , répondit Dawn sur la défensive.

- Tu es rayonnante, tu as l'air de bonne humeur.

- Oh…, reprit Dawn en baissant légèrement la tête. Oui la journée commence bien. S'éclaircissant la voix elle posa ses yeux sur les livres que sa mère entassait poursuivant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Nos bagages Dawn on s'en va bientôt tu te rappelles.

Dawn sourcilla comme immergeant subitement. Son euphorie matinale ne tarderait pas à redescendre.

- Et bien pour tout te dire ça m'était presque sorti de la tête.

- Moi non, déclara sa mère avant de se remettre à la tâche. Aide-moi à ranger Dawn.

Il sembla à la jeune fille que sa mère lui demandait l'impossible.

- Non je ne t'aiderais pas. Je n'ai aucune envie de partir, ronchonna Dawn entrant dans sa chambre.

Sa mère soupira de tout ses poumons se redressant elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches déclarant alors,

- Dawn Angela Millssinova Alva-…

La jeune fille réapparut aussitôt dans le salon faisant signe à sa mère d'arrêter. Dès que sa mère commençait à réciter son prénom en entier, il n'y allait rien de bien rassurant dans ce qui allait suivre. Il était déjà assez exceptionnel que sa mère ne s'était pas aperçue de son absence. La jeune Mills en demandait peut-être trop.

- C'est bon maman je vais t'aider, mais seulement si tu me promets de-…

- Il n'y a pas de compromis qui tienne, affirma sa mère se rasseyant sur le canapé.

- Attends écoutes-moi s'il te plait. Je vais t'aider seulement si tu me promets de rangeait tout ça après dans ta suite, je ne veux pas que Clark voit les cartons.

Sa mère secoua légèrement la tête, agacée avant de reprendre.

- Tu devrais peut-être lui en parler au lieu de lui dissimuler bêtement la vérité. Parce que si tu continues comme ça Clark risquerait de l'apprendre d'une mauvaise manière ou pire d'une autre personne.

La jeune Mills posa son regard sur sa mère qui continuait d'empiler les livres les uns sur les autres dans un grand carton. Certes elle n'avait pas tord, et lorsqu'elle entendait sa mère parler ainsi elle ne songeait qu'à Lex qui pourrait alors se vanter d'avoir été mit au courant bien avant que Clark le soit. Quelle idiote avait-elle était sur ce coup ? Clark ne serait pas dupe bien longtemps un moment ou à un autre il l'apprendrait.

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain,_**** Prison de Métropolis,**

Lex était assied sur un banc de la prison, nerveusement il bougeait son pied impatiemment. Regardant sa montre il soupira. L'apercevant de loin Dawn s'approcha, s'arrêtant en face de lui. Le jeune homme leva rapidement la tête,

- Dawn... tu es venu.

- Oui et bizarrement je me demande encore pourquoi.

- Ça va aller, fit-il en se levant. Le gardien de cellule t'attend là-bas tu veux peut-être que je t'accompagne ? La jeune fille se remit une mèche de cheveux avant de reprendre,

- Non ça va aller je vais m'en sortir, ajouta t-elle s'avançant déjà dans le corridor.

- Bien si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit je suis ici, n'hésite pas okay.

- Oui, fit Dawn se retournant vers le milliardaire.

Lex lui fit un signe de tête avant de se rasseoir. Dawn parti avec le gardien en direction d'un autre couloir, ils passèrent une porte qu'il ouvrit à l'aide de ses clés. Après l'avoir fermer ils marchèrent quelques mètres arrivant de nouveau à une énorme porte en acier. Continuant leur chemin ils virent un autre policier, échangeant quelques mots avec ce dernier, Dawn remarqua que de ce côté ci de la porte ne se trouvait pas de poigner. Le premier policier reparti vers son poste tandis que le second fit signe à la jeune fille de le suivre ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte blanche et le policier se tourna vers elle annonçant,

- S'ayez c'est là vous êtes arrivé. Dawn fit un signe de tête tandis qu'il prit une clé de sa ceinture afin d'ouvrir la porte.

- Attendez une seconde, dit-il avant de rentrer dans la cellule. Tandis que la jeune Mills patientait elle sentit son cœur s'accéléré dans sa poitrine. Sérieusement que faisait-elle là ? Lionel était l'être le plus abjecte à sa connaissance et maintenant elle était ici, s'apprêtant à lui rendre visite pour Dieu c'est quoi. Elle manqua subitement d'air. _Il faut que je fasse demi tour_, songea t-elle se retournant.

- Vous pouvez y aller, déclara le policier. La jeune fille se retourna lentement vers lui.

- Quand vous aurez terminé vous n'aurez qu'à frapper à la porte.

Dawn respira profondément se donnant du courage, elle ferma les yeux comptant jusqu'à dix afin de calmer son rythme cardiaque avant de poser une main sur sa nuque rouvrant lentement les yeux.

- S'ayez, murmura Dawn.

- Ça va ? , questionna l'homme en face d'elle.

- Mieux que jamais, soupira Dawn avec gravité. Échangeant un regard avec le gardien elle avança doucement traversant la porte elle se rendit dans la cellule. A peine rentrer le geôlier ferma aussitôt la porte en un son lourd, Dawn se tourna vers l'entrée hébété.

- Cet endroit vous fait peur mademoiselle Mills. La jeune fille se retourna vers cette voix, reconnaissant Lionel Luthor assis un livre en main sur un petit lit aménager dans une cellule à vrai dire assez grande pour une prison. Il avait à présent les cheveux courts et ses vêtements de grands créateurs avaient été troqués par un uniforme orange. La jeune Mills fut surprise de le voir déjà habillé de la tenue représentative des criminelles. Elle ne releva pas sa remarque identifiant chaque recoin de sa cellule avec intérêt. _Montrez-moi votre cellule et je vous direz qui vous êtes. _Dawn s'avança dans la pièce où des barreaux verticales ainsi qu'horizontales les séparés, détaillant l'endroit en silence,

- Ne vous fiez pas au confort de cette salle après le jugement cela sera une prison bien moins accueillante qui me sera offerte.

- Pardon, fit Dawn prenant conscience que l'homme s'adressait à elle, en faite je… je me demandais... euh ses murs blancs ça doit être pénible pour votre vu.

Lionel secoua la tête avant de reprendre,

- Vous ne m'écoutez pas, mais cela ne m'empêche en rien de me ravir de votre visite aujourd'hui.

- Je n'en doute pas, affirma Dawn en hochant de la tête.

- Comment allez-vous ? , questionna-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Très bien merci, et vous la vie carcérale n'est pas trop désagréable j'espère ?

- Oh vous savez Mademoiselle Mills j'aurais préférez ne pas être trahis par mon fils mais on s'habitue à tout.

- Moi je n'aurais pas voulu l'être par mon ex petite ami, mais on récolte ce qu'on sème n'est-ce pas ? , reprit Dawn doucement.

Lionel l'observa avant de quitter son livre le posant près de lui il plaida.

- Je suis innocent vous le savez j'espère ?

Dawn eut un sourire narquois avant d'ajouter ironique,

- Oui mieux que quiconque, il me semble que la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vu mon père n'était pas encore dans le coma.

- Ne m'accusez pas de chose que je n'ai pas faite.

- A quoi vous sert-il de vous justifier auprès de moi ? Que je vous crois coupable ou non cela importe t-il à vos yeux ?

- Je veux que vous preniez connaissance de ce qui est bon et mauvais pour vous, certaine personne dans votre entourage le sont.

- Bonnes ou Mauvaises ?

- Mauvaises Dawn.

La jeune Mills eut un faible rire incrédule.

- A commencer par vous, affirma Dawn. Et quand je pense que c'est vous qui me dites ça, reprit-elle d'un rire nerveux. Je ne sais même pas ce que je fais ici.

- Vous êtes venu chercher des réponses, affirma Lionel aussitôt.

- Oh Lionel ne jouez pas à la victime avec moi, c'est pour une raison bien précise que vous êtes ici et qui n'est inconnu ni de vous ni de moi. L'homme se leva aussitôt continuant,

- Je vous le répète je suis innocent.

- Arrêtez de mentir ! A quoi sert-il de le faire avec moi. S'approchant des barreaux l'homme poursuivit d'un ton amer,

- Je sais ce que je dis. Dawn mit une main sur les grillages d'un mouvement sec,

- Alors qu'est ce que vous attendez... Laisser moi voir votre innocence. Lionel regarda la main de la jeune fille un instant puis après un moment d'hésitation recula de deux pas.

La jeune fille eut un sourire railleur avant d'enlever sa main lentement,

- Bien alors apparemment ce n'est pas pour prouver votre innocence que vous m'avez appelé alors si on pouvait dépassé les formalités d'usages pour aller droit au but.

- Est ce que Monsieur Kent sait que vous êtes ici ? , questionna Lionel sournoisement.

- Ça dépend est ce qu'on parle du jeune lycéen ou du gentil fermier a qui vous voulez piquer la femme.

Lionel eut un rire décontenancé.

- On ne peut pas nier que vous avez de la réparti.

- On ne peut pas nier que vous êtes persistant dans le domaine collant.

Lionel rit de nouveau mais cette attitude agacé de plus en plus la jeune Mills. Il avait raison elle était venue ici pour chercher des réponses et la jeune fille avait l'impression de perdre son temps.

- Est ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer d'où vous vient cette fascination pour la famille Kent ?... C'est vrai qu'est ce que ces gens ont bien pu vous faire ?

- J'ai bien l'impression que je ne suis pas le seul à ne pas savoir m'en détacher. Il y a quelque chose que je trouve bizarre, dit-il une main sur le menton, le fait que vous soyez encore ici, parce qu'en réfléchissant malgré mon emprisonnement vous êtes toujours à Smallville.

- Oui vous avez absolument raison.

Dawn s'épargna de lui préciser qu'elle comptait repartir à Los Angeles. Si Lionel croyait qu'elle était toujours à Smallville même après son incarcération, qu'il le croit encore tout une vie elle ne souhaitait plus jamais avoir affaire à lui.

- Vous comptez partir ?

- D'où vous viens cette information.

- Je pose juste la question, à votre place c'est-ce que j'aurais déjà fait. Fuir.

Dawn détourna la tête désabusé.

- Fuir ! Mais bon sang vous avez fait exploser ma maison ! , déclara t-elle interdite.

- Moi ! Je vous le répète je n'y suis absolument pour rien. Et si je n'avais rien d'autre à me reprocher je vous le prouverez.

Dawn fronça les sourcils respirant profondément elle le détailla un long moment avant de reprendre.

- Et bien dites-moi je vous écoute. Il me semble que vous en savez plus que vous en dites.

- Vous ne pensez pas non plus que c'est moi, vous continuez de chercher le coupable.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres avant de répondre d'une voix sombre,

- Il ne vous est pas venu à l'idée que si je continuais mes recherches c'étaient pour trouver d'autre chef d'accusation contre vous qui prolongeraient votre séjour en prison jusqu'après votre mort.

Lionel leva les épaules reprenant,

- Il ne faut pas vous donner autant de mal.

- C'est parce que je souhaite que vous souffriez au moins un peu, admit Dawn.

- Au fond de vous, vous savez qui est derrière tout ça. Certes j'ai fait des choses horribles dans ma vie envoyé votre père dans le coma n'en fait parti. Je ne suis pas assez bête pour toucher aux personnes que vous aimez sans réveiller votre colère.

- Est-ce que je vous ferais peur Mr Luthor ? , questionna Dawn d'un sourire.

Lionel garda le silence se mettant à faire les cent pas dans sa cellule Dawn l'observa elle se rendit compte que ce geste avait du devenir une habitude chez lui. Un mécanisme devenu une routine pour lui. Après un court instant il arrêta tout mouvement se retournant vers elle il questionna alors.

- Dawn pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Dites moi vous m'avez fait venir pour pratiquer une étude de ma personnalité ?

- Voyons vous ne restez pas à Smallville par curiosité. Vous vous êtes vraisemblablement épris de Clark Kent, mais ça ce n'est pas nouveau. Vous s'aviez ce qui vous attendez ici, pourtant vous êtes tout de même venu. Vous vous doutiez que peut-être je vous menacerais.

- Il semblerait que ça soit le nouveau passe temps du parfait mégalomane.

- Vous saviez aussi, reprit-il comme si de rien été, que je vous questionnerez sur Clark… inlassablement. Mais vous êtes quand même ici. Je dois avouer que ça m'échappe. Quelles sont les raisons ?

Dawn se mordit la lèvre affirmant doucement,

- Il n'y en a pas.

- Il n'y en a pas comme dans le sens... rien ?

- Oui c'est exact. Juste pour le plaisir de vous voir, déclara Dawn en opinant de la tête.

- Cesse de plaisanterie Dawn, ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie.

La jeune Mills secoua légèrement de la tête.

- Vous êtes venue chercher quelque chose, déclara-t-il en la fixant, des informations. A présent j'en suis sûr. Vous ne continuez pas de cherchez ses preuves pour moi, vous les chercher pour vous. Je le sais parce que vous ne voulez pas ébruité notre accord. Clark ne sait encore rien n'est ce pas. Le pauvre quand il le saura.

Dawn se rapprocha de nouveau de la cellule, tandis que Lionel s'exclamait amusé,

- Je lui avais pourtant dis qu'un moment ou à un autre vous auriez des soupçons sur lui.

- Qui ça ? , questionna Dawn. Est-ce qu'on parle bien de la même personne ? , reprit Dawn en le vrillant de son regard.

Lionel eut un sourire satisfait que le masque de son fils soit bientôt sur le point de tomber.

- Vous le savez mieux que moi Dawn, déclara-t-il.

Dawn respira profondément, se détournant de la cellule elle baissa légèrement la tête. Lionel patientant jubilait presque d'une revanche qu'il souhaitait voir se réaliser, cependant il la redouter.

- Oui mais sans preuve… je ne peux rien, murmura-t-elle dans sa barbe.

- Oh mais vous en trouverez, chercher bien, continua Lionel.

Dawn se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, alors qu'elle était depuis une bonne minute dans ses pensées la voix de Lionel Luthor la sortit de ses songes annonçant froidement.

- Dawn vous oubliez quelque chose. La vérité est votre meilleur alliée cependant il me semble que Clark n'est toujours pas au courant de notre marché, n'est ce pas ? Enfin je suppose que vous ne lui en avait pas parlé.

La jeune fille releva les yeux, suspecte. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il faisait allusion à Clark et au secret qui la lié Lionel et elle, que cherchait-il vraiment à savoir. Souhaitait-il s'informait sur l'importance de l'emprise qu'il pouvait encore exercer sur elle ?

- Ce n'était pas un marché ni un accord, loin de là, ajouta t-elle toujours face à la porte.

- Il pourrait malencontreusement savoir les raisons de votre arrivé à Smallville et savoir que vous l'avez accepté.

Dawn se retourna lentement vers l'homme elle lui jeta un regard à faire geler les enfers.

- Vous n'oserez pas.

- Et pourquoi je n'ai plus rien à perdre. Je suis en prison, mon fils m'a trahi et vous ne m'êtes plus d'aucune utilité.

- Alors pourquoi avoir demandé ma visite. Quand Clark sera la vérité il n'omettra pas les conditions de mon arrivé ici. Les menaces que vous avez exercées sur moi.

- Il faudrait qu'il vous laisse le temps de le lui expliquer, et très certainement j'en doute. Lorsqu'il apprendra que vous avez travaillé à mes frais pour savoir ce qui l'en été de lui, il ne voudra plus jamais vous revoir.

- Je n'ai jamais travaillé aux frais de personne ! , déclara Dawn brusquement.

- Oui mais Clark ne le sait pas.

- Alors je le lui dirais, annonça la jeune fille avançant d'un pas vers la geôle.

- Il ne vous croira pas Mademoiselle Mills... Il fit une pause, avant d'ajouter d'un sourire enjoué, c'est une question de tact.

- Vous êtes un grand malade... Qu'avais je dis, le chantage pour vous n'est qu'un jeu. Vous vous ennuyez tellement que vous jouez avec la vie des autres comme dans une partie d'échec.

- A quoi sert-il de menacer quelqu'un quand le déroulement des choses est déjà en cour, expliqua le père de Lex, satisfait.

- Et qu'est ce que c'est censé dire ? , demanda soucieusement Dawn avançant de nouveau vers lui.

L'homme fit un rapide sourire avant d'avancer lui aussi d'un pas décidé continuant alors,

- Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui est sur le point de commencer. Ce n'est que le début de l'enfer Dawn. Et d'où je suis je ne pourrais pas vous aidez. Sachez juste que le mensonge ne vous sera pas d'une grande utilité.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?

- Bientôt... Bientôt Dawn, c'est sur le point de commencer, répéta-t-il de nouveau. La jeune Mills le regarda longuement ne comprenant pas un traître mot de l'homme postait devant elle. Dawn avait l'impression d'être enfermé dans ces films d'horreur japonais qui ne laissaient aucune victime y réchappé. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien être sur le point de commencer ? Et pourquoi cette soudaine assurance ? Pourquoi jouer sur les deux tableaux ? Lionel semblait si sûr de lui, comme si il énoncé une prophétie. Il lui cachait des choses et il semblait être ravi de n'être plus qu'au rang de simple spectateur. Apparemment quelque chose approché... quelque chose qui n'était en aucun cas bénéfique en son bonheur.

- Gardien ! , appela Dawn marchant à reculons puis tapant deux fois sur la porte. Le geôlier vint aussitôt ouvrir la porte alors que Dawn se retournait vers le policier. Lionel eut un large sourire avant de reprendre son livre et de s'allonger de nouveau sur son lit.

Sortant de la cellule la jeune fille garda un instant les yeux dans le vide réfléchissant avant de reprendre,

- Monsieur j'aurais une question à vous posez. Dans cette prison y'a-t-il des stations de surveillance ?

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain, _****Hôtel**

La nuit tombait sur la petite ville tandis que la jeune Mills se préparait pour aller dormir. Après que le service de l'hôtel est reprit le caddie de son repas. Dawn se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Heureusement que sa mère et elle ne partageait pas la même chambre car Mme Mills commençait sérieusement à préparer leur affaires. Ces mêmes affaires qui encombraient les cartons que Dawn ne pouvait plus voir. Elle ne laissait trainer que quelque bricole dans sa suite ici et là mais jusque là rien d'incommodant. Ne souhaitant pas réellement commencer à faire ses valises. La jeune Mills allait se brosser les dents lorsqu'elle entendit de la salle de bain la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle se dirigea vers le salon d'un pas léger.

- Allô.

- Dawn ?

- Oui.

- Ta voix est bizarre, affirma Clark amusé.

- C'est parce que… je me brosse les dents, affirma-t-elle en retirant l'objet.

- Okay. Est-ce que je peux venir un peu plus tôt ce soir ?

- Plus tôt c'est-à-dire ?

- Maintenant !

- Mais Clark tes parents ils-…

- Ils sont allés à Grandville cette après midi et ils sont déjà en train de dormir à l'heure où je te parle.

- Vraiment ? , questionna Dawn d'un rire.

- Oui le voyage les a éreintés.

- Très bien alors dans ce cas je t'attends, affirma Dawn d'un sourire.

- J'arrive, affirma Clark avant de raccrocher.

Dawn posa le téléphone avant de se rendre de nouveau dans la salle de bain. Elle mit du dentifrice sur sa brosse à dent avant de commencer à se les laver. Le jeune Kent entra dans la chambre de la jeune fille, fermant la porte derrière lui il interpella la jeune Mills.

- Mon ange !

Dawn sortit de nouveau de la salle de bain.

- Ah enfin tu es là, dit-elle ironique.

- Oui, fit-il d'un large sourire. Ils s'avancèrent instinctivement l'un vers l'autre.

Dawn fronça les sourcils.

- J'oublis quelque chose ?

- Ta brosse à dent, s'amusa t-il. Dépêche-toi.

- Je reviens dans trente secondes. Ne bouge pas je reviens, répéta t-elle.

Clark eut un sourire alors qu'elle se dirigeait de nouveau vers la salle de bain.

Clark observa la chambre quelques secondes en tapant impatiemment dans ses mains. Il retira sa veste, le posant sur le canapé installé dans l'angle de la chambre puis s'approcha de la commode observant les nombreuses photos de Tillie et de Dawn. Bizarrement il en fut surprit même si c'était devenu leur nouvelle maison, ça resté un hôtel. Clark fut cependant rassuré qu'elle s'installe vraiment, au moins cela signifié qu'elle resterait encore longtemps à Smallville. Il eut un sourire, avant de songer à quelque chose Dawn et lui n'avait pas de photo ensemble. Cette idée ne resta pas plus longtemps dans son esprit puisque son attention fut attirée par autre chose. Posait près de sa fenêtre un livre à la couverture dorée.

- Album, lut-il à voix haute.

Jetant un rapide regard vers la salle de bain il entreprit de l'ouvrir. Sur la toute première page il y aperçut le prénom de la jeune fille, il avait déjà hâte. Feuilletant l'album, la première photo s'imposa à lui. Une petite fille âgée d'à peine cinq ans, les yeux d'un vert pur et des cheveux ondulés blond prenait place au milieu du décor. Le cœur du jeune homme se tordit, elle était si jolie dans sa petite robe bleu. Clark eut un sourire tournant les pages de l'album l'air attentif. Dawn revint après une minute, trouvant le jeune Kent installé dans le canapé l'air occupé.

- Je suis prête, affirma-t-elle. Tu peux me couvrir de baiser, déclara t-elle amusée.

Le jeune Kent referma aussitôt l'album, se redressant aussitôt vers elle, honteux.

- T'en fais une tête. Quelque chose ne va pas ? , questionna Dawn d'un sourire curieux.

- Je… ben je… enfaite c'est très simple je… je t'attendais et…

Dawn se décala observant le livre posait sur le fauteuil derrière lui. La jeune Mills ouvrit de grand yeux surprit, littéralement sous le choque. Clark recula d'un pas et se saisit de l'album lorsqu'il aperçu la jeune Mills se dirigeait vers lui.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu tiens dans tes mains ?

- Rien, affirma Clark aussitôt.

- Dis-moi que tu n'as pas osé ? , reprit Dawn en s'avançant de nouveau vers lui. Clark cacha l'album derrière son dos.

- Pardonne-moi mais… tu es tellement adorable.

- Tu rigole, je n'étais qu'une pleurniche capricieuse et pourrie gâté.

- Non, s'exclama Clark étonné.

- Tu ne peux pas regarder ces photos Kent, j'ai l'air de rien. Mon style vestimentaire est naze et bon sang ma coupe de cheveux n'en parlons pas. Clark tu ne peux pas me faire ça, répéta-t-elle en le fixant.

- N'importe quoi ! , déclara Clark carrément consterné par ses remarques.

- De toute manière c'est impardonnable ce que tu viens de me faire Kent, affirma-t-elle en tentant de prendre l'album de ses mains.

Clark eut un rire.

- Tu exagères toujours autant. Je trouverais bien une manière de me faire pardonner.

- Ne me regardes pas comme ça, grogna Dawn.

- Et puis tu étais tellement jolie, puis vers la fin, reprit-il en le rouvrant il y a un autre album avec des photos qui remonte à peine à l'année dernière je veux connaitre les gens avec qui tu trainais avant qu'on ne se rencontre.

Devant l'air menaçant de la jeune fille, sa voix s'affaiblit à n'en devenir plus qu'un murmure.

- S'il te plait, insista-t-il. Dawn grogna, ne cédant pas.

- Tu n'es pas en position d'exiger, déclara-t-elle entre les dents. Et puis rends moi ça tout de suite ! , dit-elle en tournant autour du jeune Kent.

Clark fit non de la tête levant l'album bien assez haut pour qu'elle ne puisse pas l'atteindre. Dawn tenta une fois de l'attraper avant de poser sur lui un regard noir.

- Ne m'en veux pas, murmura Clark lentement.

- Trop tard ! Je t'en veux à vie.

- J'aimerais continuer de le regarder, reprit-il avec appréhension.

- Ça ne va pas la tête comme si je n'étais pas assez humilié pour la soirée.

- Non tu ne peux pas dire ça de toi, regarde comme tu es mignonne, ajouta-t-il en lui désignant une photo.

Dawn eut une grimace détournant la tête.

- Oui c'est bon ça va j'ai déjà eu la chance de voir ses atrocités auparavant. Un vrai moment de torture.

Clark lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Encore une fois tu exagères, reprit-il agacé.

La jeune fille sauta de nouveau essayant d'attraper l'album, avant de s'énerver.

- Non… je n'exagère pas… non je ne veux pas que tu les regardes. Et oui c'est horrible !

Clark eut un rire la prenant dans ses bras.

- Bon d'accord pour qu'on se retrouve sur un même pied d'égalité toi aussi tu auras le droit de regarder les miennes une fois à la ferme.

- C'est vrai ? , questionna Dawn sa tête dans son torse.

- Oui, soupira Clark agacé. A condition que tu me laisses finir de regarder l'album.

Dawn leva la tête vers lui l'air moins contrarié.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle. Mais moi aussi je pose ma condition.

- Tout ce que tu veux, assura Clark.

**_. ._**

Dawn eut un rire, interpellant le jeune Kent.

- Regarde Kent celle-ci c'est ma préféré, affirma-t-elle. Tu es à tomber.

Clark détourna le regard, honteux.

- C'est pas vrai, souffla-t-il dans sa barbe.

Dawn eut un sourire avant de lui faire un baiser sur la joue.

- Tu avais quel âge ? , questionna-t-elle.

- Huit ans. C'était le lendemain de mon anniversaire. Je m'en rappelle parce que mon père m'avait offert cette montre à mon poignée que j'adorais juste parce qu'elle ressemblait à la sienne sur laquelle il m'avait apprit à lire l'heure.

Dawn eut un faible sourire l'observant de nouveau.

- J'ai envie de la garder, glissa-t-elle dans la conversation comme si de rien été.

- Si tu l'as prend, je prends celle de tes dix ans où tu portes la robe rose.

- Faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit.

Clark eut un rire.

- Bien mais tu me le dis quand tu changes d'avis, affirma-t-il en tournant une autre page de son album.

- Ça ne va pas la tête. Ce sont de ces photos qui aurait du périr sans remord dans l'incendie. La vie est parfois mal faite, soupira t-elle.

Clark eut de nouveau un rire en retournant en arrière afin de la regarder de nouveau.

- Ton humour est morbide Dawn. Moi je l'aime bien cette photo, je ne me lasse pas de te regarder là-dessus.

- Arrête, fit Dawn en le forçant à revenir à sa précédente page. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que ma mère est osée me mettre du rose.

Clark eut un sourire avant de poser un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

- C'est fou ça comme tu étais un petit garçon si adorable. Déjà sur les photos tu avais l'air d'être serviable et polie.

Elle posa ses yeux sur l'album de son enfance en pointant une photo du doigt.

- Alors que moi rien que sur celle-ci j'ai de la boue jusqu'au cheville.

Clark eut une mimique.

- C'est dingue ça, comment as-tu réussi à te mettre dans un état pareil ?, dit-il amusé.

- J'ai toujours été un garçon manqué. Je courrais de tous les côtés avec Will à mes trousses. Mais ma mère s'efforçait de me mettre continuellement des robes jusqu'à ce que je rentre au collège.

- Moi j'aime bien te voir en robe, murmura t-il en tournant une page de l'album.

- N'y pense même pas, affirma-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur une autre photo du jeune Kent.

Clark eut un sourire. La jeune Mills avala sa salive gardant le silence. Face à ce soudain calme le jeune Kent se retourna vers elle afin de voir où elle se trouvait. Sous ces yeux une photo de Lana et lui devant l'ancienne maison de la jeune fille.

- Oh Dawn si… si j'avais su je-…

- Non, affirma Dawn. Lana fait partie de ta vie et de ton passé c'est… c'est normal qu'elle est sa place dans cet album.

Clark affirma silencieusement de la tête, alors que la jeune Mills se remettait une mèche derrière l'oreille.

- J'aurais voulu moi aussi te connaitre à cette époque. Elle eut un faible sourire avant de reprendre,

- Je suis sûre que je t'aurais détesté, et j'aurais adorée te détester.

Clark eut un faible sourire à son tour avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

- Et Billy tu l'as connu à quel âge ? , questionna alors Clark.

Dawn lui fit signe de tourner la page de l'album.

- A six ans. On était dans la même classe. Par contre Ophélie je l'ai connu beaucoup plus tard à notre entré au collège.

- Billy ressemblait à ça il y a à peine sept ans, s'étonna Clark devant une photo des trois amis.

- Oui, s'amusa Dawn. Il était quasiment roux avec des cheveux frisés. C'était horrible, déclara-t-elle d'un sourire. Bon je ne devrais pas me moquer de lui, ajouta-t-elle en observant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Clark vit une autre photo de Dawn et de Will amusé il reprit,

- Ça je ne l'oublierais pas. Billy portait un appareil dentaire.

- Oh non, poursuivit Dawn d'un sourire. Ne le taquine pas sur ça il sera de suite que la fuite vient de moi. Et puis tout le monde à un moment donné de sa vie à porter un appareil dentaire.

- Pourquoi toi tu en as eu un ? , questionna Clark.

Dawn cilla, s'éclaircissant la voix elle reposa son regard sur l'album.

- Euh non… ah voilà enfin j'ai une photo de Ross et toi.

Clark eut un sourire, avant de reporter son attention sur l'album que la jeune Mills avait en main.

- Oh non ! , s'alarma Clark en lui retirant aussitôt l'album.

Dawn se retourna vers lui étonnée.

- Hé qu'est ce qui te prend, rend moi ça, affirma-t-elle en le repoussant sur le lit.

- Non, affirma Clark, toi qui aimait tant le garçon bien sous tout rapport. A partir de là, on tombe dans mes années de débauches.

Dawn eut un sourire s'asseyant sur lui.

- J'adorerais voir ça, s'il te plait Clark, reprit Dawn le regard suppliant.

Le jeune Kent détourna les yeux.

- Dois je te rappeler que tu as promit.

Clark hocha négativement de la tête.

- Si tu as promit, affirma Dawn en se penchant vers lui. Même que j'ai le droit de le regarder du début à la fin comme toi tu le fais avec le mien.

- C'est une mauvaise idée.

- Kent, le réprimanda Dawn. Clark serra plus fort l'album contre lui, Dawn soupira reprenant,

- Bon si tu me le donnes tu auras le droit de-…

- N'en dis pas plus, affirma le jeune Kent.

- Quoi ? , questionna Dawn dubitative. Je n'ai encore rien dit.

- Justement laisse moi y réfléchir je te dirais plus tard ce que j'ai décidé. Dawn eut un rire amusé avant de réclamait l'album.

Clark grogna avant de le lui redonner.

- Merci, fit-elle avant de le rouvrir aussitôt à la bonne page en se réinstallant à sa place. Clark se redressa il la retint en déclarant,

- Attend !

Dawn releva les yeux vers lui. À présent leur proximité lui donnait des papillons dans le ventre. Elle s'efforçait de ne pas se rappeler de la nuit dernière puis celle d'avant…

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

- Je… j'ai…

Dawn l'observa attendant qu'il poursuive. Il eut un rapide sourire.

- Tu me rends nerveux, ajouta-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? , demanda-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue.

- Je n'en sais rien je crois que ça sera toujours comme ça. Je voulais te dire quelque chose et j'ai oublié.

- Prends ton temps, murmura-t-elle en posant son front sur le sien. Ça te reviendra.

Clark eut un sourire baissant légèrement la tête.

- C'est encore pire.

- Tu veux que je m'éloigne de toi ?

- Non je veux que tu restes, déclara-t-il aussitôt. Dawn caressa sa joue marmonnant,

- Bien.

Le jeune Kent poursuivit alors,

- Tu sais Dawn on a absolument aucune photo de nous deux.

- C'est un problème ? , demanda Dawn.

- Non, soupira-t-il. Oui, corrigea-t-il alors.

La jeune fille eut l'air enjoué.

- D'accord alors on y remédiera. Autre chose ? , questionna Dawn.

Clark affirma de la tête avant de poursuivre,

- Maintenant j'aimerais te poser une question et ça m'arrangerait que tu répondes encore une fois oui.

Dawn se recula afin de le regarder dans les yeux,

- Je t'écoute.

Il respira profondément avant de reprendre,

- Voilà. Dawn Mills est ce que tu m'accorderais le privilège d'aller au bal avec moi ?

La jeune fille reçu une douche froide, pour autant elle ne s'y attendait pas. _Outch !_

- Euh non… tiens une photo de Sullivan et toi, dit-elle afin de changer de sujet.

- Dawn, reprit-il après un instant.

La jeune fille soupira face à sa stupide mais surtout inutile diversion. Malheureusement ça ne marcher pas à tout les coups.

- Tu es d'une subtilité, déclara Clark la vrillant du regard.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura Dawn en se mordant la lèvre confuse.

- Quoi alors c'est ça t'a réponse, s'exclama le jeune Kent vexé.

- Ecoute, reprit Dawn aussitôt, je n'aime pas ce genre de soirée tant… autant formel. Tu le sais et tu me connais. Toi et moi ont pourraient restés ici à l'hôtel. On se commanderait une pizza, puis on mangerait des tas de sucreries devant un bon Hitchcock. Puis on terminerait par arracher sauvagement nos vêtements pour faire l'amour sur la table basse… Elle eut une légère grimace. Non plutôt sur le fauteuil. Ou les deux si tu veux.

Le jeune Kent la regardait encore sous le choc, il n'arrivait pas à avaler toutes ces informations en même temps.

- Dawn… non ! , déclara t-il ahuri.

La jeune fille leva un sourcil, il roula des yeux.

- Ce que je voulais dire c'est pas le soir de notre bal. Je veux qu'on y aille ensemble.

- Kent je suis désolée mais le vendredi soir il y a Gossip Girl à la télé.

- Dawn ce n'est pas drôle.

- Clark j'habite dans un hôtel je ne peux rien enregistrer !

Clark lui lança un regard mauvais. Dawn leva les yeux au ciel avant de rétorquer.

- Bon d'accord j'arrête. Mais Clark s'il te plait épargne pas, insista t-elle d'une moue boudeuse.

- Non toi s'il te plait ! , s'évertua t-il à riposter.

Dawn s'éloigna du jeune homme répondant,

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce que tu tiens à ce point à aller à ce bal.

- Et toi pourquoi ne tiens tu pas à y aller ?

- Et pourquoi pas ? , s'agaça t-elle.

Voyant que la conversation n'allait nulle part Clark respira profondément poursuivant.

- Ecoute je veux… j'avais envie de partager ça avec toi. Je voulais que tu te prépare dans l'idée d'être belle à mes yeux. Bien que selon moi il n'y est pas photo. Je voulais que tu m'attache mon nœud papillon. Et je voulais t'inviter à danser pour immortaliser notre premier bal ensemble.

Clark espérait l'avoir touché, Dawn soupira impatiemment, affirmant blaser.

- Navré je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

Clark tomba lourdement sur le lit.

- Je te déteste.

- Je suis désolée Kent mais moi ce que je déteste le plus ce sont les bals de promos… c'est d'un ridicule.

- Tu ne cherche même pas à me comprendre, affirma t-il sa tête enfouit sous les coussins.

- Non ne dis pas ça, s'exclama Dawn interloqué. Il se tourna répliquant.

- Dawn donne moi la vraie raison.

La jeune fille ne se voyait pas lui dire qu'elle s'en aller dans à près une semaine.

- Tu ne veux pas y aller avec moi, c'est ça ? , continua t-il vexé.

- Non mon amour, non. Où est ce que tu vas chercher ça ? Tu serais le seul et l'unique avec qui j'accepterais d'y aller si je le devais, mais je ne peux pas.

Clark se redressa subitement.

- Comment ça tu ne peux pas ?

_Oups ! Il était temps de sortir sa dernière carte du jeu._

- Kent ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais vu Carrie ?

- Quoi ? , s'exclama Clark un rire nerveux dans la voix. Dawn je peux te jurer que tu ne finiras pas ta robe couvert de sang de porc.

- Pourquoi vous semblez tous en être si certain, déclara la jeune fille en laissant sa tête tombé dans ses mains.

Clark attrapa ses poignets avant de retirer ses mains de son visage.

- Dawn, dit-il d'une voix subitement menaçante. Dis oui !

- Non, marmonna Dawn se mordant la lèvre, embarrassée. Pardonne-moi, mais je préfère rester ici et t'avoir pour moi toute seule, dit-elle en songeant qu'elle serait déjà partie. Clark secoua légèrement la tête l'air déçu. Elle se dit alors qu'elle pouvait lui dire d'y aller avec n'importe qui si il le souhaitait vraiment, du moment qu'elle ne s'appelait pas Lana. Puis du remord s'insinua en elle, si Lana était en ce moment à sa place, elle n'hésiterait même pas une seconde à lui réponde qu'elle serait ravie d'y aller avec lui. Et elle aurait raison. Clark le m'héritait plus que quiconque. Et sûrement qu'en ce moment il irradierait de joie.

Soupirant de tous ses poumons Dawn releva les yeux vers le jeune Kent poursuivant doucement.

- Bon c'est d'accord.

L'air dépité du jeune homme se transforma aussitôt en joie intense. Il tourna la tête vers elle, un sourire triomphant accrocher aux lèvres.

- C'est d'accord ? , répéta t-il.

- Oui Kent ça l'est. Clark partit d'un rire, que Dawn ne put s'empêcher d'accompagner. Il ne le savait pas encore mais elle s'était dit que se revirement n'entacherait pas leur bonheur et que de toute manière ce bal n'aurait plus beaucoup d'importance quand l'annonce de son départ serait au menu du jour.

- Ah je le savais que tu n'arriverais pas à me dire non, affirma t-il en la prenant dans ses bras. Dawn eut un rire.

- Oui c'est vrai tu as vu juste. Mais tant pis pour toi si toute la soirée tu seras accablé de sarcasme et d'ironie que même toi tu noieras sous l'alcool.

- C'est comme ça que je t'aime Dawn, reprit-il en l'embrassant. Dawn eut de nouveau un sourire, en enroulant ses bras autour de son dos. Clark posa un baiser sur son cou, avant de prendre ses mains dans les siennes.

Clark afficha un air subitement sérieux. Dawn leva un sourcil.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Dawn, continua-t-il l'air grave.

- Oui ?

- Tes baisers laissent à désirer… ton corps tout entier, assura-t-il avant de la renverser sur le lit. Dawn eut un rire.

- Tu es complètement fou.

- Oui mais juste de toi, déclara Clark emprisonnant ses poignets de ses mains avant de reposer de nouveau ses lèvres sur son visage.

Dawn lui sourit enroulant ses jambes autour de lui. Le jeune Kent eut un sourire à son air avant de l'embrasser davantage laissant ses lèvres parcourir son front, son nez, ses lèvres, son cou.

Dawn ferma les yeux, avant de poser ses mains sous son tee shirt. Le jeune Kent retira son propre vêtement avant de poser ses lèvres à présent sur son ventre. Elle enfouit son visage dans ses mains, honteuse.

- Kent arrête c'est mal. On ne doit pas. Clark eut un sourire.

- C'est mal ! Dawn arrête de te moquer de moi.

La jeune fille fronça le nez amusé.

- C'est vrai oui je me moque de toi, dit-elle avant de l'attirer vers elle posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Dawn, l'interpella une voix. Clark se redressa aussitôt. La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux.

- Clark c'est ma mère ! Il faut que tu sortes d'ici ! , chuchota Dawn.

Le jeune Kent se leva avant de retomber sur le sol. Dawn étouffa un rire.

- Oh mon amour ça va ?

- Bien sûre que ça va, maugréa t-il irrité.

- Dépêche-toi vite vite vite !

Clark se rendit dans la salle de bain.

- Attend prend ça, dit-elle en lui envoyant son tee shirt.

- Dawn, déclara de nouveau Mme Mills.

Dawn se retourna vers sa mère, gêné elle se leva du lit tirant exagérément sur son tee-shirt.

- Maman. Bonsoir, reprit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Bonsoir Angel, dis moi à qui parlais-tu ? , questionna la mère de la jeune Mills.

- A personne, reprit Dawn faussement dubitative. Je révisais un peu à voix haute avant d'aller me coucher.

Sa mère observa la chambre sous toutes les coutures avant de reprendre.

- Je venais te demander si tu voulais qu'on aille manger ensemble dehors toutes les trois.

- Oh non, assura Dawn aussitôt. Il est tard et je suis fatiguée alors je ne vais pas tarder à aller dormir.

- Il est 20h, s'étonna sa mère.

- Ah oui… si tôt, reprit Dawn en jetant un regard surprit au réveil. Euh c'est vrai que mon réveil à tendance à être en avance de quelques… minutes, dit-elle à cours d'argument.

Sa mère fronça les sourcils.

- Ces derniers temps tu te reposes beaucoup Angel ça va ?

- Oui je vais parfaitement bien. Rassure toi, ajouta t-elle. Maintenant laisse moi s'il te plait je vais me mettre au lit.

- Okay mon ange.

Dawn soupira avant de faire un signe d'au revoir à sa mère. Elle affirma de la tête avant de sortir de la chambre. Dawn la suivit jusqu'à l'entrée, alors qu'elle allait sortir sa mère se retourna vers sa fille. Dawn se redressa sur toute sa longueur, paniqué.

- Quoi maman tu as oublié quelque chose ?

Sa mère dévisagea sa fille sceptique face à son comportement étrange avant de reprendre,

- Oui je voulais te dire que cette semaine risque de passer vite-…

- Euh oui mam je sais, on en reparle demain d'accord !

- Dawn tu dois dire à tes amis que-…

- Oui maman ! , s'écria presque Dawn. J'ai comprit !

Sa mère acquiesça de la tête, toutefois agacé que sa fille ne la laisse pas finir, elle comprenait qu'elle ne souhaite pas en parler. Cependant en ce moment elle ignorait que si Dawn souhaitait absolument que sa mère n'en parle pas c'était parce que l'homme qu'elle aimait avait atrocement l'ouïe fine.

- Dawn j'ai réfléchit et…

La jeune Mills soupira irrité tandis que sa mère déclarait.

- Je serais d'accord pour que Clark te rende visite en Californie-…

- Mam' ! , s'exclama Dawn en jetant un rapide regard en direction de sa chambre.

- Oui je sais que c'est une bonne nouvelle, mais n'abuse pas trop, continua sa mère, je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ce garçon mais il ne sait absolument rien de toi mon enfant.

- S'il te plait maman, insista Dawn à la limite de la requête.

- Oui je te laisse Angel tu es fatiguée j'ai comprit. Mais je voulais juste que tu réfléchisses à ce qui nous pousse à partir. Ne fais pas de ton père une honte et ne fais pas de ton départ un secret ma chérie.

Dawn acquiesça lentement de la tête, abattue. Sa mère posa un rapide baisé sur son front avant de lui souhaiter,

- Bonne nuit Angel.

- Bonne nuit maman.

Sur ce sa mère sortit de sa chambre, la jeune Mills ferma lourdement la porte avant de poser son front sur le bois froid de la porte d'entrée. D'où elle se trouvait, elle entendait la porte de la suite de sa mère se fermait derrière elle, et le tintement de l'ascenseur qui annonçait que quelqu'un y était en train de sortir. Elle respira profondément avant de chuchoter lentement,

- Je voulais te le dire.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers le salon, Dawn aperçu le jeune Kent la regardait avec ressentiment, son regard était à la limite de l'incrédulité. Ne sachant pas réellement comment réagir face à cette nouvelle. Il ne semblait plus rien pouvoir ressentir, comme si la douleur était telle qu'une dose inconnu d'anesthésie circuler dans ses veines, paralysant le moindre de ses sentiments.

- Crois moi je comptais te le dire.

- Ne te dérange pas, à présent tout est plus clair, ajouta t-il avec amertume.

Dawn secoua légèrement de la tête avançant d'un pas vers sa direction. Bien qu'il se trouva totalement de l'autre côté de la pièce le jeune Kent recula, le regard noir de sens. Dans ce regard Dawn se sentit littéralement insignifiante, comme si la confiance et les espoirs qu'il avait fondés en elle changeait complètement de cap.

- Clark, murmura Dawn en le fixant.

Le jeune homme eut un bref sourire nerveux détournant la tête. Comme s'il lui était devenu insupportable d'avoir à la regarder, vraisemblablement il n'avait pas cessé de se faire des films, Dawn lui mentait.

- Clark s'il te plait…

Le jeune homme redressa la tête vers elle. Attendait-il une réponse qui justifierait ses mensonges ou essayait-il de trouver dans son regard une lueur d'espoir qui l'aiderait à se raccrocher à quelque chose. Elle ne sut pas le décrire. Dawn leva les sourcils avançant de nouveau d'un pas vers lui. Clark secoua légèrement de la tête avant de partir en super vitesse vers une autre destination. _Attend ! _Dawn ferma lourdement les yeux. Comme si la simple idée d'être près d'elle lui faisait mal. Dawn ressentit son départ ainsi. Etait-elle coupable de l'épargner ? Ou était-elle tout simplement trop égoïste… trop peu sûre d'elle pour faire véritablement confiance en quelqu'un d'autre qu'en elle. Pourquoi la regardait-il comme si elle était un petit démon qui tenter de se dissimuler derrière ce visage d'ange qui ne lui allait qu'à moitié. Dans un silence que le jeune Mills savait complet elle exigea doucement,

- Reste.

_« Nous ne voyons que ce que nous voulons voir. Nous ne croyons que ce que nous voulons croire. Et ça marche, nous nous mentons tellement à nous-même que très vite nos mensonges ont l'apparence de la vérité. Nous sommes tellement dans le déni que nous sommes incapables de reconnaître la vérité quand elle est sous notre nez. »_

**_A suivre..._**

**PS: Avant que j'oublis la fonction des reviews anonymes est déverrouillé, c'était juste un petite problème avec mon profil qui est arrangé. Donc à présent vous pouvez tous commenté ma fanfiction.**


	37. IlM'auraitFallu PouvoirRester Autrement

**Hey hey me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre. J'espère que l'attente n'a pas était trop longue, ça fait (preque) un mois pile mais bon voilà la suite.**

**Tout d'abord quelques précisions. Alors ce chapitre comme un précédent est entrecoupé de flash back. Vous pourrez vous repérez avec les signes *DFB* (Début de Flash Back) et *FFB* (Fin Flash Back), tant qu'il n'y a pas écrit *FFB* vous y êtes toujours mais vous devriez facilement vous y retrouvez ils ne sont pas très long. Les flash back se placent temporellement avant que Clark apprenne le départ de Dawn pour L.A.**

**Sinon la première scène au lycée est musicale donc sur mon profil vous trouverez dans le lien Soundtrack la chanson de Colbie Caillat, "Magic". Pour ceux qui souhaiterez écouter la chanson "Catch Me" (la deuxième scène musicale) qui apparait rapidement dans la première scène de l'hôtel hors Flash Back elle fait aussi partit de la playlist.**

**Sinon pour finir les dernières scènes se passent toutes à l'hôtel. Il y a principalement des scènes entre Clark et Dawn tout au long de ce chapitre (une overdose lol) puisqu'il y en aura beaucoup moins souvent par la suite. Alors profiter s'en !**

**En espérant que ça vous plaise je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

_L'attachement est une absurdité, une incitation à la douleur. Les êtres s'attachent et deviennent dépendants les uns des autres à tel point que lorsque l'un vient à partir, le monde s'écroule autour de l'autre…_

_C'est bête comme lorsqu'on ne sait pas mentir on ne sait pas détecter les mensonges. J'avais l'impression que j'aurai dû être en train de lui dire au revoir maintenant dans le cas où je ne pourrai pas le lui dire plus tard. Je voulais lui dire que je l'aimai plus que tout autre chose que j'ai aimé auparavant. Je voulais lui dire qu'elle était tout ce qui était bon et lumineux dans ma vie. Qu'elle m'avait sauvé quand je ne savais pas que j'avais besoin de l'être. Qu'elle était plus que du désir, de l'attirance et de l'amour. Elle était la vie, l'air et le bonheur. Je voulais lui dire que peu importe ce qui arriverait, je l'aimerai elle et seulement elle jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie. Je voulais sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres avant de lui enlever un baiser. Je voulais sombrer en elle, la tenir, l'aimer et la garder en sécurité avec moi pour toujours. Je voulais lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'aujourd'hui… et à présent c'était différent. Je voulais l'embrasser et lui faire l'amour une dernière fois avant de la laisser partir « au bout du monde ». Pire que tout, intérieurement je voulais m'enfuir avec elle aux Iles Caïman jusqu'à ce que toute cette histoire soit oubliée. Je voulais un monde idéal mais j'étais coincé avec un monde imparfait. Mais si je faisais ces choses là, si je lui disais toutes les pensées qui se déchaînaient dans ma poitrine, je serai en train d'admettre qu'elle m'avait menti et qu'inévitablement elle s'en irait. Je serai en train de donner de la crédibilité à l'idée que nous n'allions peut être pas avoir notre fin heureuse jusqu'à la fin de nos jours._

**_. . ._**

_*DFB*_

**_Deux jours plus tôt_****, Hôtel**

- Tu sais que 86% des relations à longue distance se solde par une rupture. Tu pense que si toi et moi on en arrivait à là on ferait partit de ses pourcentages ?

- Pourquoi ? Il n'est pas question que je… ou que toi, tu partes.

Dawn se pinça les lèvres. Allongeait près du jeune Kent, Dawn caressait tendrement son bras songeuse. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps que cela, quitter cette ville aurait été une bénédiction pour elle. A présent elle tentait de préparer le jeune Kent sans vraiment le faire. Se décidant à changer de sujet elle entreprit alors de le bombardait de question. Débutant son interrogatoire elle redressa la tête vers lui afin de l'observer.

- Si tu devais voyager dans un pays ça serait lequel ?

- C'est sans intérêt, déclara Clark en fermant les yeux.

- Répond.

- Et bien je n'en sais rien… euh l'Australie.

- L'Australie, répéta Dawn doucement. Le jeune Kent rouvrit les yeux la fixant, la jeune fille semblait surprise par sa réponse.

- Quoi ma réponse te déplait ?

- Non c'est juste… l'Australie, insista Dawn. Quoi tu n'as rien trouvait de mieux ?

Clark eut un rire.

- Pourquoi toi ça serait quoi ?

- Euh les îles Canaries, Bahamas, Hawaii. Oh Cuba!

- Il y fait trop chaud.

- Et tu es trop exigeant, compléta Dawn. En plus crois tu vraiment qu'en Australie le climat n'est pas pratiquement le même.

Clark eut un faible sourire demandant alors,

- Tu y es déjà allé ?

- Où ça ?

- En Australie, précisa Clark.

- Oui une tante à moi habite là bas.

- Est-ce que tu as beaucoup voyagé Dawn ?

- Ça se tient.

Clark enroula un bras autour de son dos, curieusement il questionna.

- Où es tu aller en tout et pour tout ?

- Et bien en Australie, au Japon, et en Europe.

- Rien que ça ?

Dawn eut un faible sourire, affirmant doucement de la tête.

- On ira ensemble.

- Où ça ?

- En Australie, on ira ensemble, répéta-t-elle.

Clark eut un sourire.

- J'aime les projets que tu nous prévois. Le ton que tu emprunte… j'ai l'impression que tu en es certaine.

Dawn se redressa, Clark la suivit des yeux. La jeune Mills le regarda un long instant avant de reprendre l'air malicieux.

- Tu penses à la même chose que moi.

Le jeune homme cilla, il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma avant de reprendre mal à l'aise.

- Si je te dis que je ne vois pas du tout où tu veux en venir tu ne risque pas de le prendre mal. Dawn eut un rire s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Non, fit-elle en se penchant vers lui. Ils échangèrent un baiser avant que la jeune Mills ne pose sa tête sur la sienne.

- De toute manière ce n'est pas très important. Pense à me le rappeler demain matin ça sera plus intéressant de t'en parler.

- Pourquoi pas ce soir ?

- Il est tard.

- Très bien alors dans ce cas compte sur moi, déclara le jeune Kent en posant une main sur ses cheveux. Le jeune Kent lui fit un sourire avant de resserrer son étreinte autour de sa taille. Dawn soupira posant ses mains sur ses joues avant de se résoudre à l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises. La jeune Mills déclara doucement,

- Tu me manque déjà.

- Tu as aussi remarqué l'heure.

Dawn cilla avant d'observer le réveil, vraisemblablement elle ne faisait pas référence à son futur retour à la ferme. Reposant son regard sur le jeune Kent elle tenta de garder une certaine contenance.

- Comment ne pas remarqué que l'heure tourne, murmura-t-elle en désignant sa montre à son poignet. Je te déteste rien que pour ça.

Clark eut un large sourire. Il posa à son tour son front sur le sien avant de reprendre dans un murmure.

- Dawn. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme je suis heureux d'être enfin avec toi.

- Moi aussi j'attends ce moment toute la journée.

Le jeune Kent secoua légèrement la tête.

- Non, souffla Clark, je te parle de nous.

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire, posant ses mains sur ses joues avant de reprendre.

- Raconte-moi un de tes souvenirs.

Clark leva un sourcil.

- Avec toi ?

- Si tu veux.

- Pourquoi ? , questionna Clark avec hésitation.

La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre avant d'expliquer à contre cœur.

- Tu as une manière de me les raconter qui pousse à rêver.

- Est-ce que tu me demande de te border ?, reprit Clark amusé.

- Je dois t'avouer que je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça. Enfaite on ne m'a jamais bordé, affirma Dawn en secouant légèrement la tête. Mais oui peut-être bien.

Clark eut un sourire se mettant aussitôt à réfléchir. Dawn attendit patiemment, ce qui ne dura pas très longtemps avant que le jeune Kent ne pose un baiser sur son cou poursuivant alors.

- J'en ai un.

- Super ! , reprit Dawn doucement.

- Mais tu dois d'abord me promettre de ne pas te moquer de moi, ajouta-t-il en la contemplant. Dawn posa une main sur le cœur du jeune Kent avant de promettre sa main droite levé.

- Je le jure sur ce que j'ai de plus cher.

Le jeune Kent observa son geste avant de faire remarqué, l'air faussement impressionné.

- Il y a une progression la dernière fois tu désignais tes Manolo Blahnik.

- Oui mais tu remarqueras qu'en ce moment je ne l'ai est pas aux pieds.

- Hé ! , s'exclama Clark vexé.

Dawn eut un rire se faisant pardonner par un furtif baiser avant de réclamer de nouveau.

- Aller je t'écoute.

Clark se réinstalla plus convenablement avant de débutait doucement,

- Alors je me rappel d'une fois où tu faisais encore tes corvées après ton comportement avec les professeurs.

- Kent choisi s'en un autre. Clark eut un rire avant de lui faire signe d'attendre,

- Tu étais dans une classe à effacer un tableau. N'attendant pas de réponse de la jeune fille il poursuivit,

- Tu avais ton haut bleu clair, avec ton jean noir.

- Tu te moque de moi ? , questionna Dawn amusée.

- Tu avais attaché tes cheveux en demi-queue et tu portais le collier que je t'avais offert. Dawn se força à ne rien commenter tandis qu'il reprenait.

- Je me souviens t'avoir cherché dans tout le rez de chaussé avant de te retrouver au premier. Quand je suis rentré dans la salle tu ne m'as pas entendu et tu te plaignais encore tranquillement dans ton coin. Il y avait ton parfum dans l'air et un soleil si doux que je crains que c'est ça qui te déplaisait le plus. Etre obliger de rester là alors que le temps était super.

Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Et là subitement tu t'es mise à fredonner _Magic_. Je pense encore que tu ne savais pas que j'étais là sinon tu n'aurais pas osé bien que ta voix soit sublime. Je me souviens m'être assied sur une table au fond de la salle, tranquillement tandis que tu continuais de chanter avec insouciance. J'ai eu étrangement la sensation de participer à un moment privilégier comme je n'en aurais plus jamais le droit.

Dawn le regarda fixement tandis qu'il continuait son récit.

- Tu avais l'air tellement innocent, ta voix d'abord si douce et si lente. C'était comme une berceuse et il n'y avait aucune prétention dans ton geste. C'était juste toi. Complètement et absolument toi. Tu étais tellement sincère qu'un instant je me suis juste laissé aller à penser que ce garçon que tu aimais tant pouvait être moi. Pourquoi je m'étais mit à la place de ce garçon à qui tu disais toute ces belles choses ? Aucune d'idée… j'en avais juste envie. Et ça aurait du être un problème parce que dès le départ ça ne devait pas être toi et moi et pourtant c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais cette attirance pour toi et lorsque tu chantais c'était comme si tu t'adressais personnellement à moi et… et je ne peux pas le décrire mais j'aime tellement cette facette de toi. C'est magique et pourtant il y a quelque chose de flippant là dedans. Tu as cette capacité à capter l'attention de la première personne qui passe sans même t'en rendre compte. Alors bêtement tandis que tu continuais à chanter je me suis dis que des tas de gens savaient tout les jours comment se comporter pour avoir ce qu'il voulait, que c'était facile pour eux ça en devenait presque un jeu. Qu'ils possédaient tout ce qu'ils voulaient sans le moindre effort.

Le jeune Kent fit une légère pause Dawn continuait de le regarder silencieusement avant qu'il ne reprenne,

- C'était bête mais dans la vie je n'ai jamais su réellement ce que je voulais. Je ne sais pas ce que je veux faire plus tard, je ne sais pas ce que le destin me réserve, ce que l'on attend de moi mais ce que je savais c'était que toi tu étais là devant moi et que c'était tout simplement ce qui me suffisait pour être heureux, pour être moi-même à tes côtés. Cette légèreté que tu avais de touché les gens m'avait littéralement foudroyé sur place et ta présence était tout simplement, plus que ce que je voulais bien admettre. Et lorsque je me suis surprit à songer que moi qui était tellement indécis par habitude ne voulait qu'en cette instant qu'une chose… une seule. Juste que quelqu'un m'entende quelque part pour écouter mon vœu le plus sincère. Que pour une fois ça ne soit pas aussi difficile que tout le reste. Que tu m'aime juste pour ce que je suis et pour ce que je veux être lorsque nous sommes ensemble. (pause) Je me disais que c'était trop en demandais. Puis alors…

Il s'interrompit brutalement. Dawn attendit mais il ne reprit pas son récit, elle insista néanmoins.

- Oui ? , répéta-t-elle.

- Alors, continua-t-il en posant de nouveau son front sur le sien. Comme les gosses qui souhaitent de tout leur cœur avoir la dernière console de leur rêve. J'ai fermé les yeux très fort croyant à peut-être une réalité qui me rapprocherais de toi et…

- Et ? , continua-t-elle. Il hésita avant de poursuivre,

- Lorsque je les ai ré-ouvert. Je me suis rendu compte de quelque chose d'inouïe. Quelque chose qui vous retourne le cœur et vous époumone. Quelque chose qui vous donne envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois tellement l'injustice et la bêtise vous transperce sans pitié…

- C'était quoi ? , questionna Dawn doucement.

- C'était un rêve Dawn. Un simple mais fabuleux rêve… qui m'avait permis d'ouvrir les yeux. Et de te voir réellement, dans toute ta splendeur. Tel que tu es.

La jeune Mills le fixa une trentaine de seconde en silence, avant de reposer sa tête sur son torse.

- Ouai c'est un beau souvenir.

Le jeune Kent eut un sourire avant de resserrait affectueusement son étreinte autour de la jeune fille. Fermant les yeux la jeune Mills soupira d'aise avant de déclarer doucement,

- Je t'aime Clark.

- Oui… je sais mais moi je t'aime plus encore.

_*FFB*_

**_. ._**

**Smallville High School,**

- Dawn… Dawn !

La jeune Mills cilla sortant de ses pensées.

- Salut, reprit Chloé observant le visage de son amie perplexe.

- Ah tu es là Chloé c'est super, affirma Dawn en lui faisant signe d'entrée. La jeune Mills se leva posant une main sur sa tempe.

- Tu pensais à quoi ? , questionna Chloé.

- A Clark, répondit franchement la jeune Mills.

- Pourquoi est ce que ça ne m'étonne pas, affirma Chloé d'un sourire. La jeune Mills la contourna fermant la porte tandis que la jeune Sullivan reprenait,

- Dans ton message tu disais que tu étais à l'auditorium je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait un au lycée.

Dawn eut un faible sourire sans joie

- Si, mais elle porte aussi le nom de salle polyvalente, reprit t-elle.

- Comment connais-tu cette salle ? A la rentrée prochaine ça va faire quatre ans que je suis là et je n'en avais même pas connaissance, poursuivit Chloé parcourant la salle.

Dawn eut un sourire nerveux posant une main sur sa nuque.

- Euh ça serait long à expliquer, on va juste dire que c'est une affaire qui ne concerne que Mr Aaron et moi.

Chloé fronça légèrement les sourcils, avant de continuer.

- Ça va Dawn ? Tu as l'air exténuée.

Dawn baissa légèrement de la tête.

- Oui enfaite j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à dormir cette nuit. J'ai du m'occuper l'esprit.

Chloé affirma doucement de la tête détaillant la jeune fille avec perplexité.

- Dis moi tout pourquoi m'avoir m'appeler ?

- Euh oui…, continua Dawn en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Enfaite je voulais te demander un petit service, poursuivit-elle en se dirigeant vers le fond de la salle.

Chloé s'approcha de la table où Dawn fut installé un instant plutôt. Se penchant vers le bureau la jeune Sullivan se mit à zyeutait les différents papiers qui y était disposé.

- Je t'écoute, déclara vaguement Chloé le nez dans ses partitions.

- Okay, alors tu dois savoir que Clark et moi ont s'est disputé.

- Ah oui… euh Pete me l'a dit, répondit Chloé n'écoutant que d'une oreille.

- Pete, répéta Dawn pour elle-même. Okay, en conclut la jeune Mills avant d'expliquer à la jeune chroniqueuse. Oui Clark a apprit que je partais à L.A et ça ne l'a pas plu.

- C'était à concevoir. Comment l'a-t-il appris ?

- Euh… par ma mère.

Chloé releva rapidement la tête dans la direction où se trouvait la jeune Mills afin de la voir disparaitre dans la réserve.

- Wow breaking the news ! Est-ce que tu lui as parlé depuis ?

- Non, affirma Dawn en insérant les clés dans la serrure d'une des portes. Il l'a apprit de la bouche de ma mère.

- Donc tu ne sais pas comment il se sent ? , demanda Chloé avant de reprendre sa lecture.

- Et bien je suppose qu'il se sent d'une certaine manière trahis, je lui ai mentis sur quelque chose d'important et il se demande si ce n'est pas la première fois que ça arrive. Elle fit une légère pause, allumant la lumière de la réserve où se trouvaient les instruments de musiques elle poursuivit.

- Mais pire que tout je pense qu'il est désorienté parce que je m'en vais, il ne s'y attendait pas c'est une douche froide qui lui a fait littéralement perdre tout ses repères. Clark s'était déjà imaginé un avenir entre lui et moi et en repartant en Californie il a l'impression que tout son futur et toutes les bases qu'il croyait alors solide s'envole en fumer. En partant j'emporte un bout de ses rêves… et des miens, susurra-t-elle avant de prendre sa guitare qu'elle se maudissait déjà d'avoir voulu installer au fond de la réserve.

- Et c'est lui qui t'a dit tout ça, ou tu l'as deviné toute seule ? , questionna Chloé adossait à la table.

- D'après toi, affirma Dawn en sortant de la réserve.

Chloé se redressa s'éclaircissant la voix.

- Ah enfin te revoilà j'entendais de moins en moins ta voix j'ai cru que tu étais allé te perdre au Sahara.

Le visage de la jeune Mills se transforma peu à peu tandis que Chloé brandissait quelques pages de ses partitions s'exclamant, ravie.

- J'espère que ça ne te gêne pas Dawn, je me suis permit de comblé ma curiosité. Est-ce que c'est toi qui as écrit toutes ces chansons ?

La jeune Mills avala difficilement sa salive claquant la porte de la réserve derrière elle.

- La plupart, soupira Dawn anxieusement.

- C'est magnifique, je ne savais pas que tu écrivais. J'aime principalement _Catch Me_, et _Nicest Thing_…

« Mais tu es si hypnotisant. Tu m'as fait rire pendant que je chantais. Tu m'as fait sourire pendant que je dormais. » Dawn détourna la tête tandis que Chloé continuait de cité alors,

- « Avant que je ne tombe trop vite. Embrasse-moi, rapidement. Mais fais que ça dure. Que je puisse voir combien cela me fera mal. Quand tu me diras au revoir » Ou encore « Maintenant vole au loin. Alors je pourrais respirer. Même si ton éloignement me fait suffoquer. Mais je dois élever mes espoirs. Car tous les " bonjours " finissent par un " au revoir " »

La jeune Mills fronça légèrement les sourcils fixant à présent la jeune Sullivan.

- Ces paroles sont vraiment… parlantes. C'est… wow.

Dawn respira profondément.

- Ecoute Chloé j'aurais préféré que tu ne les lise pas. Ça me gêne.

- Pourquoi ? Ce que tu écris est poétique. Il n'y a pas à en avoir honte c'est magique.

Dawn se pinça légèrement les lèvres avant d'avancer vers elle.

- Euh… merci. Mais je… je trouve ça personnel.

Chloé leva légèrement les épaules déclarant,

- Pardonne moi mais alors le mal est fait, j'ai lu et j'ai même beaucoup appréciait ce que tu as fais.

La jeune Mills se mordit la lèvre posant sa guitare elle reprit,

- Bon écoute si je t'ai fait venir c'est pour que tu fasses le gai pour moi.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu compte faire ? Cambrioler une banque ?

- Non, récupérer Clark et pour ça j'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que sa raison qui lui susurre que je suis une méchante fille perde la bataille face à son cœur qui lui hurle qu'on est rien l'un sans l'autre.

- T'en a d'autre de ce genre.

Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de reprendre,

- Ce n'est pas fini. J'aimerais que tu m'écoute chanter. Ça ne te gêne pas ?

- Tu rigole j'espère. Depuis que je t'ai entendu chanter au karaoké lors de ton anniversaire j'attends ce jour avec impatience, s'exclama Chloé avant de s'asseoir sur la table l'air satisfaite.

- Tant mieux je n'avais pas envie de t'ennuyer…

Dawn fit un tour sur elle, réfléchissant.

- Euh… oui tu as raison reste là je vais prendre la chaise.

- J'ai vu que _Nicest Thing_ se faisait au piano est ce que tu compte me chanter _Catch Me_ ?

- Non je ne te chante pas _Catch Me_. Enfaite je ne chante pas pour toi Chloé. Je chante _Magic_ pour Clark. Je veux que tu me fasses un signe lorsqu'il arrive je ferais celle qui ne s'y attend pas. Non encore mieux lorsqu'il est là pense le très fort. Il fini son cour dans exactement une minute et trente secondes, termina-t-elle en posant ses yeux sur sa montre.

- Dawn, Clark ne risque pas de t'entendre si son cour est de l'autre côté du campus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, il m'entendra.

- Est-ce que tu peux au moins m'expliquer quelles sont tes intentions ? , questionna Chloé. Parce que je suis bien contente de te servir de cobaye mais…

- Non pas de cobaye, de gai Chloé.

- Oui bon ne jouons pas sur les mots.

Dawn respira profondément avant de débitait en manque de temps.

- Ouvre grand tes oreilles je ne compte pas te le répété le temps nous est compté. Hier soir j'ai préparé un plan en trois étapes où j'ai pour intention de manipuler Clark. Je veux que ses pensées soient davantage bouleversées qu'en ce moment donc je vais le forcer à penser à moi. D'abord avec cette chanson qui lui rappellera des souvenirs. Puis secondement il me verra sans cesse où qu'il aille, il n'en démordra pas. Ensuite si après ça, nous ne sommes toujours pas réconcilié je le rendrais jaloux puis pour finir je jouerais la carte de l'indifférence: « Je me passe très bien de lui. »

Chloé eut un rire.

- C'est complètement faux !

- Bien sûre que c'est complètement faux ! Sinon je n'essayerai pas de le récupérer. Il m'aime encore mais il est déçu et blesser. Il ne tient qu'à moi de tout faire pour le récupérer.

- Alors si tu es en tords pourquoi est-ce que c'est lui qui devrait faire le premier pas ?

- Il ne le fait pas c'est moi.

- Oui mais tu le manipule de sorte qu'il pense que c'est lui qui le fait.

- D'accord si ça ne marche pas j'ai dans l'intention de me glisser dans son lit.

- Oui ça c'est… Quoi !

Dawn regarda sa montre de nouveau puis ouvrant la porte elle entendit la sonnerie marquant la fin des cours retentir.

- Super on est dans les temps. Clark sort toujours dernier de la salle alors on va attendre que l'agitation se calme un peu puis on y va.

- Dawn ! Dis-moi la vérité. Clark et toi avaient-…

- Non voyons ! , mentit Dawn. C'était juste une blague. Chloé fronça les sourcils l'air non convaincu. La jeune Mills s'aperçut que Chloé doutait de son honnêteté. On en parle plus tard d'accord.

- Dawn !

- Chut, poursuivit Dawn en s'asseyant puis prenant sa guitare elle déclara, laisse moi me concentré. Chloé soupira tandis que Dawn continuait,

- Tu te rappelle de ce que j'ai dit ne me fais pas de signe lorsqu'il arrive, après tout toute cette mise en scène est sensé être une coïncidence n'est ce pas ?

- Tu es folle.

- Oui j'aurais peut-être du le lui dire la première fois que nous sommes sorti ensemble que j'étais du genre obsessionnel compulsive.

Chloé soupira amusée.

- Alors je veux que tu me décrives chaque expression qui passe sur son visage, affirma Dawn. Et ne me ment pas. Je veux connaitre chaque froncement de sourcil, chaque plissement de front ou chaque rictus. Dévisage le s'il le faut je garderais mes yeux sur ma guitare. Okay ?

Chloé affirma de la tête affirmant,

- D'accord.

- Merci tu es gentille.

- De t'aider dans tes délires d'amoureuse non je n'en suis pas certaine. Dawn la toisa. Tu as songé à lui dire la vérité ? , questionna Chloé.

Dawn lui jeta de nouveau un regard sévère.

- Très bien fais comme si je n'avais rien dit, s'exclama Chloé en la fixant du même air.

Dawn respira profondément.

- Bon Chloé est ce que tu es prête oui ou non.

La jeune Sullivan secoua légèrement la tête avant de lui faire signe de commencer.

- Ce n'est pas à moi de l'être. Vas-y.

Dawn s'éclaircit la voix puis se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille, elle posa ses doigts sur les cordes de sa guitare. Commençant l'introduction de sa chanson…

_Colbie Caillat - Magic_

**« _You've got magic inside your finger tips Its leaking out all over my skin Every time that I get close to you Your making me weak with the way you Look through those eyes… »_**

**_. ._**

Le jeune Kent sortant de son court d'Histoire déposait ses affaires dans son casier, lorsque Pete vint le rejoindre.

- Salut Clark.

- Hey Pete salut. Dis moi tu n'aurais pas vu Chloé elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait me rendre mes cours de mathématiques mais depuis ce matin plus aucune nouvelle.

- Euh non…

- Je devrais peut-être la biper.

- Hum oui peut-être. Le jeune Ross piétina un instant sur place l'air mal à l'aise. Ecoute Clark, poursuivit Pete, si je suis venu te parler c'est pour quelque chose de précis, tu aurais deux minutes ?

- Euh oui.

- Et bien c'est à propos de-…

- Ecoute…, l'interrompit Clark en détournant la tête. Tu n'entends rien ?

Pete zyeuta le couloir avant de reprendre.

- Euh non. Pourquoi qu'est-ce que je devrais entendre ?

Clark pivota sur lui-même parcourant lentement le couloir il tendit davantage l'oreille.

- Non je ne suis pas fou. Pete ferma le casier de Clark au passage avant de le suivre.

- Mais de quoi est ce que tu parle Clark ?

Le jeune Kent secoua légèrement la tête avant de tourner à l'angle du corridor.

- Mais où est-ce que tu vas ? , questionna Pete sur ses talons. Clark je tenais à te parler et toi tu fuis littéralement.

- Chut… Ecoute, poursuivit Clark continuant d'avancer dans un long couloir. Dis-moi ce que tu entends, reprit le jeune Kent.

- Rien navré ! , déclara Pete agacé.

- Pete ! , insista Clark.

Le jeune Ross fronça les sourcils faisant à son tour l'effort d'écouter attentivement.

- Euh…

Le jeune Ross se concentrant, dépassa Clark s'arrêtant devant une porte.

- Tu as raison j'entends… j'entends une guitare.

- C'est ça et quoi d'autre ?

- Euh…

Pete avança de nouveau dans le couloir menant aux salles polyvalentes.

- Et… et une voix ! Une magnifique voix ! Wow qui chante comme ça ? , s'exclama Pete avant d'avancer plus rapidement.

- C'est Dawn, déclara Clark en s'arrêtant aussitôt.

- Dawn ! , s'écria Pete exalté.

- Oui.

- C'est dingue ça comment ça se fait que je ne sache pas que Dawn chante ?

- Tu étais déjà parti quand on l'a tous apprit.

- Tous ? , répéta Pete agacé. Clark leva des épaules désolé. Pete fulmina. J'aimerais comprendre comment se fait-il qu'on ne me dit jamais rien !

Clark lui fit signe de se taire.

- Doucement Pete, il ne faut pas qu'elle nous entende. Pete fronça les sourcils, décontenancé.

- Nous entendre ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Allez viens.

- Non et si c'était un piège ! , affirma Clark en reculant.

- Clark de quoi parles-tu ?

- Elle sait que j'ai l'ouïe fine et que je reconnaitrais sa voix parmi mille autres et si elle le faisait exprès.

- Voyons Clark, Dawn n'est pas aussi calculatrice.

Le jeune Kent lui lança un regard entendu.

- Dois je te rappeler qu'elle et moi ont s'est disputé parce qu'elle-…

- Ne t'a rien dit sur son futur départ à L.A, récita Pete pompeusement. Oui Clark je le sais c'est la cinquième fois que tu me le répète.

Clark pinça les lèvres, détournant la tête l'air désolé.

- Allez Clark allons-y je meurs d'envie de m'y rendre et je sais que toi aussi.

Clark baissa les yeux découvert.

- C'est faux, murmura-t-il en donnant un léger coup de pied dans une boule de papier trainant sur le sol.

- Oh ! , s'exclama Pete agacé. Arrête de te mentir à toi-même et suis moi, nous serons fixé sur ce qui l'en est. Je te couvre, reprit-il avant de s'y rendre.

- Attend ! , déclara Clark avant de le suivre.

**_. ._**

**_« …Its hit tin me harder and harder with all your smiles You are crazy gentle in the way you kiss_**

**_But all I see is your face All I need is your touch Wake me up with your lips Come at me from up above »_**

Pete arriva en premier suivit de près par Clark.

- Tu avais raison c'était bien elle, murmura le jeune Ross.

- Bien sûre que c'est elle. Le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur la jeune Mills qui assied sur la chaise lui tournait le dos.

- Regarde comme elle est jolie.

Pete lui envoya une tape sur l'épaule poursuivant,

- Tu vois que ce n'est pas un piège elle ne te voit même pas et en plus elle chante pour Chloé.

- Chloé ? , répéta le jeune homme en redressant la tête. Le jeune Kent échangea un regard avec Chloé qui le regardait avec intérêt.

- C'est bizarre que fait-elle ici ?

- Et bien d'après toi, la même chose que nous, précisa Pete.

- Je trouve ça étrange, continua Clark, Dawn n'aime pas chanter en public normalement elle ne chante que pour moi et…

Clark s'interrompit avant que Pete ne se mette à rire silencieusement.

- Mr Kent serait-il jaloux que Dawn fasse partagé son talent de la musique avec d'autre que lui.

- Ne dis rien de plus, siffla Clark en s'adossant à la lisière de la porte. Le rire de Pete repartit de plus belle.

**_« …Oh baby I need you To see me, the way I see you Lovely, wide awake in The middle of my dreams… »_**

Dawn n'avait même pas besoin de regarder Chloé pour savoir exactement lorsque Clark s'était présenté. D'ailleurs il était accompagné._ Ah les garçons sont tellement prévisible_, songea Dawn d'un sourire. Chloé posa un regard sur la jeune Mills et sut à l'instant qu'elle s'était aperçue de leur présence. Comment fait-elle pour tout le temps tout prévoir ? Elle semblait toujours sûre de ce qui allait arriver. Les humains étaient-ils donc si prévisible que cela ? Cependant Clark était là comme elle l'avait certifié. La jeune Mills sourit de nouveau à présent qu'elle savait le jeune Kent tout près d'elle c'était rassurant en soit, mais toutefois affolant et stressant en même temps. Elle n'omettait pas l'idée de le séduire, Clark faisait parti de ses gens qui était amoureux de sa voix, elle espérait aussi qu'il jalouse Chloé. Mince elle aurait peut-être du songer à inviter Whitney. Dawn se sanctionna intérieurement, fermant les yeux.

**_« All I see is your face All I need is your touch Wake me up with your lips Come at me from up above »_**

Pete jeta un furtif regard en direction du jeune Kent qui vrillait la jeune Mills de ses yeux azuré avec une admiration particulière. Le simple souvenir de cette chanson en disait long sur les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Pourquoi lui faisait-elle endurer ça ?

- « Je ne vois que ton visage. Je n'ai besoin que de tes caresses. Réveille-moi avec tes lèvres… »

- Désolé Pete je ne suis pas intéressé, articula Clark ne détachant pas ses yeux de la jeune Mills.

- Ne joue pas à l'innocent avec moi… Crois le ou non Clark je pense que le message de Dawn t'es personnellement adressé, déclara Pete d'un sourire.

- Je t'avais dit que c'était un piège !

- C'est loin d'être un piège, elle te dit juste qu'elle t'aime.

Clark respira profondément, détournant la tête avec difficulté.

- On doit y aller !

- Quoi ? Non c'est l'heure de déjeuner on a tout le temps.

- La chanson est presque terminée et je ne veux pas qu'elle nous trouve ici.

- Dis moi réellement à quoi ça sert de toute façon Chloé lui dira qu'elle nous a vu.

Clark roula des yeux agacé.

- Tu as raison. Le jeune Kent se tourna vers la jeune Sullivan lui faisant quelques signes, principalement avec ses mains.

- Ne lui dis rien, murmura-t-il en accompagnant ses paroles d'hochement appuyer de la tête.

- Ah ! Compte sur moi, murmura Chloé en imitant le geste de fermer à double tour ses lèvres puis de jeter la clé.

Clark la remercia d'un sourire.

- Tu es ridicule, poursuivit Pete avant de se diriger vers la cafétéria. Clark posa une dernière fois son regard vers Dawn avant de suivre son ami.

**_. ._**

A peine terminé Dawn se leva de sa chaise se retournant.

- Oh non mince ! Il était là n'est-ce pas ?

Chloé acquiesça de la tête poursuivant,

- Tu les as ratés de peu.

- C'était Pete qui était avec lui ?

- Oui. Il ne voulait pas que tu sache qu'il était venu, décidément il te connait mal.

- Non je pense que c'est plutôt toi qu'il connait mal. Il a crut que tu ne me dirais rien.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres reposant de nouveau son regard sur la porte que Clark venait de quitter.

- J'ai peur que ça ne marche pas justement parce qu'il me connait trop bien.

- Si tu tentais pour une fois d'être sincère avec lui peut-être que là il ne s'y attendrait pas, affirma Chloé sournoisement.

Dawn eut un rictus se retournant vers Chloé.

- Sullivan garde ton sarcasme pour toi je n'ai que trois heures de sommeil à mon actif et… et Clark sait l'essentiel… que je donnerais ma vie pour lui et c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Je n'en doute pas, souffla Chloé en soupirant. Et c'est bien ça qui me fait peur.

Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de s'avancer de nouveau vers son étui à guitare.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Dis-moi plutôt comment s'était ?

- Très beau. Colbie Caillat aussi écrit de belle chose.

Dawn leva la tête la remerciant d'un sourire.

- Bon à présent raconte moi tout, je veux son étude faciale complet.

- Je te raconterais tout à la cafét', d'abord je veux que tu m'explique ce qui s'est passé entre Clark et toi.

Dawn leva les yeux au ciel, impatiente.

- Non Chloé s'il te plait ne me fait pas endurer ça, dis moi tout.

- Pas avant que toi tu m'informe de tout, s'exclama Chloé avant de la tirer par le bras. Aller viens là. S'asseyant sur le bureau elle lui fit signe de faire de même.

Dawn s'exécuta à contre cœur. Soupirant elle croisa ses bras détournant la tête.

- Bon alors ? Tu n'étais pas là en début de semaine.

- Chloé c'est gênant.

- Tu n'étais pas aussi gêner lorsque tu me disais qu'il t'avait repoussé.

La jeune Mills ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermé aussitôt.

- Des fois tu es d'une cruauté, s'exclama Dawn l'air vexée.

Chloé eut un faible sourire.

- Navré.

Dawn soupira puis se rasseyant convenablement elle affirma,

- Bon c'est d'accord. Même si et ne le prends pas mal je n'ai pas spécialement envie de t'en parler alors ne compte pas sur moi pour te donner tout les détails.

Chloé eut l'air satisfaite.

- Je n'en demande pas tant.

- Okay, affirma Dawn avant de s'éclaircir la voix. Bon je t'avais dit que je devais passer tout mon samedi avec Clark, tu te rappel ?

- Oui bien sûre.

- Bon j'y suis allée en fin d'après midi. On a cuisiné ensemble, puis après le dîner je me suis écroulé de fatigue. Je voulais rentrer à l'hôtel mais Clark a insisté pour que je reste dormir chez lui…

- Et ?

- Et on a dormit.

- Ensemble ?

- Oui.

- Et alors ?

- Et alors quoi ? , s'exclama Dawn. On a dormit je viens juste de te le dire ! J'étais complètement crevé.

Chloé roula des yeux avant de lui faire signe de poursuivre.

- Bon, ensuite quand je me suis réveillée au petit matin je me devais de retourné à l'hôtel ses parents devait rentrer le jour même et je ne voulais pas qu'il me trouve ici. En plus de ça Clark n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle ils devaient arrivés et me retrouvait nez à nez avec eux ne me tentais pas plus que cela. Mais…

- Mais ? , répéta Chloé d'un sourire. Dawn détourna les yeux, grimaçant.

- Oh je n'en parle qu'avec Will normalement, ou encore mieux Ophélie.

- Dawn, insista Chloé. Parle-moi comme à une amie ça restera entre nous.

La jeune Mills respira profondément avant de reprendre son récit.

- Bon et bien là Clark m'a fait des avances.

- C'est lui qui a fait le premier pas ? Ça me surprend.

- Oui… enfin non… enfin c'est compliqué. Pour y venir on… j'ai… un peu forcé le destin.

- Dawn ! Aurais-tu abusé de lui ! , affirma Chloé amusée.

- Arrête ce n'est pas drôle, continua Dawn néanmoins souriant. On en avait tout les deux très envie.

- Et alors comment c'était ? , questionna Chloé.

Dawn se pinça les lèvres hochant doucement de la tête.

- Euh…

- Répond ! C'était votre première fois mais ce n'était pas la tienne. Il ne s'est pas senti un peu… perdu.

Dawn leva les sourcils, toujours silencieuse.

- Dawn tu m'agace.

La jeune fille respira profondément continuant.

- Et bien pour être… franche... On… on dit souvent que la première fois est nulle et je dois t'avouer que c'est-ce que j'ai pensé la première fois que je l'ai fait. Le malaise combiné aux maladresses…

- Oui mais ?

- Mais avec Clark c'était… c'était… différent. Attentionné. Attentif à l'autre. Enfaite pour une première fois c'était loin d'être nul.

- Tu as l'air blasé, déclara Chloé.

- Oui enfaite c'était même bien…très bien même, continua Dawn comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu. Et je ne devrais peut-être pas te dire ça à voix haute mais c'était si bien qu'on a recommencé trois fois de suite.

- Trois fois ? La jeune Mills eut un faible sourire se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

- Enfaite pour être franche quand… quand je suis dans ses bras j'ai l'impression que seulement lui existe. Il est de ceux qui pense qu'un vrai baiser ne se fait que les yeux fermés ,que le grand amour ne se trouve qu'une fois ,que faire l'amour est un acte sacré qu'on doit exercé autant de fois qu'on s'aime. Il est extrêmement beau et ne s'en rend même pas compte, il est généreux mais pour lui ces gestes sont ceux de l'habitude. Et puis dans ses « je t'aime » il y a toujours une question qui apparaît comme étant « et toi, m'aime tu ? ». Et ça manière de me regarder lorsqu'il espère un baiser de moi m'attendrit, alors je finis par en rêvait la nuit et à y penser le jour. Si il croit que de mon côté s'est facile de lui résisté de lui dire non alors que je l'aime tant. Il me complique tant les choses.

Chloé eut un furtif sourire alors que Dawn faisait une légère pause avant de préciser.

- Ça ne se voit peut-être pas comme ça mais Clark est très entreprenant.

Chloé fronça les sourcils, dubitative. Dawn posa son regard dans le vide, prenant du recul elle murmura,

- Je n'aurais pas du dire ça.

- Non !

Dawn se mordit la lèvre, confuse. Chloé eut un faible sourire avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

- Allons déjeuner il faut que je te fasse un portrait photo de ton bien aimée.

- Oui, s'exclama Dawn en la suivant. Reprenant sa guitare elle alla la déposer rapidement dans la réserve.

- J'aimerais aussi que tu me parle un peu plus de ta visite à la prison de Métropolis.

- Chloé je vous ai déjà fait un rapport des faits à Ed et toi.

- Oui mais au téléphone.

- On doit se voir tout les trois ce soir ne soit pas impatiente je n'ai pas envie de répéter deux fois, déclara Dawn en prenant son sac.

- Dis-moi alors à quoi ça sert qu'on partage le même lycée si tu ne m'en dis pas plus.

Dawn eut un sourire puis avant de franchir la porte de l'auditorium elle se retourna vers Chloé le regard brillant.

- Enfaite Clark et moi ça… ça reste entre nous.

- Tu peux y compter.

- Merci, soupira Dawn avant de sortir de la salle.

**. . .**

**Cafétéria,**

Le jeune Kent soupira pour la centième fois - aux yeux de Pete -. Ce dernier suivit le regard du jeune homme avant de rencontrer les yeux de la jeune Mills. Pete eut un sourire revenant vers Clark.

- Dawn te dévisage.

- Pete qu'est-ce que tu fais je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas te retourner.

- Trop tard, répliqua-t-il amusé. Je me suis retourné et j'ai pu remarquer que Dawn n'arrêtais pas de te regarder.

- Merci je le sais bien ça fait quinze minutes que ça dure. Elle… elle me rend nerveux.

- Nerveux ?

- Oui nerveux, c'est une qualité qu'elle a hérité à la naissance. Ce n'est qu'elle qui y arrive à ce point.

Pete eut un rire.

- Je dois avouer qu'elle a fait fort. Je ne pensais pas que Dawn était du style romantique.

- Elle ne l'est pas, déclara Clark. D'ailleurs dès que je la dévoile trop ce côté ci de ma personnalité l'agace.

- Alors comment expliques-tu cette démonstration d'amour en public.

- Je te le répète Dawn n'est pas romantique, si elle a fait sa c'est que c'était planifier, tout était calculer. Je la connais Pete. Elle ne fait rien au hasard.

- Tu as l'air sûr de toi.

- Ouai.

- Pourquoi ? J'ai l'impression que tu le prends presque mal ce que Dawn a fait pour toi aujourd'hui. Ça ne devrait pourtant pas être le cas.

Le jeune Kent secoua légèrement la tête, portant un instant son attention sur la jeune Mills.

_*DFB*_

**Ferme des Kent,**

Clark assied sur le fauteuil regardait la télévision lorsque ses parents rentrèrent. Martha retirait sa veste tandis que Jonathan débutait,

- Bonjour fiston. Dis moi tu as eut le temps de refaire la clôture ?

Le jeune homme ne broncha pas, son regard toujours fixé sur l'écran. Jonathan et Martha échangèrent un regard.

- Clark, insista son père. Le jeune homme sursauta presque tournant la tête vers ses parents.

- Oh vous êtes rentrés, vous avez fait vite, déclara t-il en regardant sa montre.

- Nous revenons de Grandville Clark. Le jeune homme sembla surprit par cette annonce, éclaircissant sa voix il ajouta,

- C'est bien ce que je disais vous avez fait vite. Martha respira profondément s'avançant vers son fils.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça maman j'avais juste... oublié.

- Oublier ? , répéta Martha. On est parti hier soir Clark.

- Oh, souffla Clark les sourcils fronçaient. Oui en effet c'est embêtant, maugréa t-il.

- Et si ils nous été arrivé quelque chose, s'alarma sa mère.

- Ecoutez je suis désolé j'étais complètement...

- Sur une autre planète, acheva Jonathan. Clark posa ses yeux sur lui comme s'apercevant de nouveau de sa présence.

- C'est le cas de le dire, poursuivit Clark. Jonathan s'avança à son tour vers son fils continuant,

- J'ai cru que lorsque ta mère et moi nous serions rentrés tu te serais venté d'avoir fini depuis des lustres de reconstruire la clôture mais en passant à la Grange j'ai vu que tout était encore à sa place.

- Je suis désolé j'ai... j'ai oublié.

- Et dis-moi de quoi te souviens-tu ? , questionna alors sa mère sceptique.

Clark se gratta la tête en pleine réflexion, Martha s'étonna qu'il compte réellement répondre à cette question.

- Oui... enfaite je dois avouer que... que ça me semble un peu flou.

Jonathan et Martha se regardèrent de nouveau.

- Très bien Clark quelque chose ne va pas qu'est ce qui cloche ? , demanda Martha s'asseyant près de son fils.

- Rien tout va pour le mieux, je ne vois pas pourquoi vous me dites ça.

- Fiston tu porte exactement les mêmes vêtements que la dernière fois qu'on t'a vu.

Clark fronça les sourcils près à le contredire avant de vérifier sa tenue. Le jeune Kent releva la tête vers ses parents complètement sous le choc.

- Laisse moi deviner tu as oublié, affirma son père ironique.

- Jonathan, le réprimanda Martha. Le père du jeune homme se tut s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir.

- Bon sang vous avez raison je suis à côté de la plaque.

Martha pinça ses lèvres posant une main sur la joue de son fils.

- Clark qu'est ce qui ne va pas ?

Le jeune homme respira profondément son regard se prolongeant dans la contemplation de la table basse. Ses parents se regardèrent de nouveau. Ils n'avaient même pas à le faire discrètement le jeune homme semblait littéralement à des kilomètres de la ferme.

- Je sais, moi, ce qui cloche, affirma Jonathan se levant puis se postant devant son fils. Ça fait des jours que je ne vois plus ni n'entends plus ta petite amie dans le coin Clark.

Clark releva les yeux vers son père, sa mâchoire se serra. La mère de Clark crut comprendre que Jonathan avait vu juste.

- Oh vous vous êtes disputés ? , demanda Martha en prenant la main de son fils.

- Oui, déclara Clark trop fort avant de se lever subitement faisant presque vaciller son père. On s'est disputé. Et... et quand je suis en froid avec... elle, vous aussi vous êtes en froid avec elle. On ne parle plus… d'elle !

- Je n'ai pas envie d'en vouloir à Dawn, affirma Jonathan. Clark grimaça. Regarde ça Martha il n'arrive même plus à dire ni à entendre son prénom.

Clark ignora sa précédente remarque déclarant.

- Pourtant c'est comme ça. Vous êtes de mon côté oui ou non !

Ses parents se regardèrent puis baissèrent la tête mal à l'aise. Clark crut s'étouffer.

- Ce n'était pas une question ! , s'exclama t-il.

- Calme-toi Clark, poursuivit sa mère. Dis-nous au moins pourquoi vous vous êtes disputés. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Haineux Clark enfuit ses mains dans les poches de son jean commençant à faire les cent pas. Ses parents se surprirent à voir leur fils passer de la passivité à la ferveur en un rien de temps. Clark eut une mimique avant de baisser la tête. Ils semblèrent à ses parents que des millions de choses éclataient dans ses pensées, comme si Clark inconsciemment essayé de les ménagé.

- Ecoutez je... je ne sais pas comment vous le dire mais...

- C'est grave ? , questionna Martha. Clark affirma de la tête.

- Enfin du moins pour moi ça l'est.

- Cesse de nous faire peur Clark s'il te plait va droit au but. Le jeune homme cessa de faire les cent pas s'immobilisant il se retourna vers ses parents le regard brumeux.

- Dawn retourne en Californie.

- Quoi ?, s'exclamèrent ses parents à l'unisson.

- Vous avez très bien entendu, ne me forcez pas à le répété… s'il vous plait, déclara Clark reposant ses yeux sur la table basse.

- Je ne peux pas y croire, articula Martha.

- C'est elle qui te l'a dit ? , questionna Jonathan. Clark fit non de la tête avant de respirez profondément afin de se donner du courage.

- Non j'ai entendu une conversation entre sa mère et elle. Sa mère ne savait pas que j'étais là et... il s'interrompit avant de reprendre. Elles s'en vont dans un peu moins d'une semaine. Enfin je crois… de toute manière ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps.

- Oh non Clark je suis désolée, affirma Martha se levant afin de serrer son fils dans ses bras.

Jonathan sceptique regardait la scène, pensif.

- Il y a quelque chose qui me tracasse. Tu dis que Dawn s'en va dans peu de temps mais pourtant ta mère et moi nous te retrouvons ici à t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Pourquoi ne profite tu pas des derniers moments qui te restent à partager avec elle ?

- Dawn m'a menti, articula Clark se redressant. Elle le savait... elle le savait et elle ne m'a rien dit...pour... pour me ménager.

- Ou peut-être pour profiter au maximum du temps qu'il vous restait. Enfin Clark je ne te comprends pas tu l'as repousse alors que c'est le moment où elle a le plus besoin de toi

Clark eut l'air agacé que son père prenne sa défense.

- Elle s'en remettra.

- Que comptes-tu faire attendre gentiment ici qu'elle s'en aille ?

- Oui… peut-être bien. Ça ne concerne que moi !

- Très bien dans ce cas si votre dispute ne concerne que vous je ne vois pas pourquoi ta mère et moi puisque nous sommes tes parents ne pouvons pas lui dire au revoir comme il le faut. Tu es en colère contre elle, soit, mais ça ne nous concerne pas.

- Vous êtes mes parents, si je ne sortais pas avec Dawn vous ne l'a connaitriez même pas vous devez être de mon côté.

- Sauf quand les choix que tu prends ne sont pas les meilleures pour toi, s'interposa Martha. Clark posa son regard sur sa mère effaré qu'elle prenne le parti de son paternel.

- Clark ce que ton père essaye de te dire c'est que notre rôle est de te guider et de te dire franchement les choses comme nous les percevons pour que tu ne les regrettes pas. Quelles soient justes et qu'à terme tu ne t'en veuilles pas. Clark vraiment tu préfère perdre ton temps ici à lui en vouloir plutôt que profiter de chaque minute qui te reste avec elle.

- Qu'est ce que vous me dites ! Elle peut s'en aller je m'en fiche. Si elle veut m'abandonner qu'elle le fasse c'est elle qui s'en voudra pas moi.

- Clark sais tu au moins pourquoi elle doit s'en aller, tu dis avoir entendu une conversation entre elle et sa mère mais connais tu au moins les raisons de son départ.

Clark se pinça les lèvres, sentant de nouveau cette haine intense le submergeait comme à l'entende de la nouvelle de son départ.

- Bien sûre que je le sais Dawn n'aime pas Smallville, Dawn à un père mourant, Dawn habite en Californie.

Jonathan et Martha trouvèrent Clark dure avec Dawn mais surtout avec lui-même.

- Ça pourrait être si simple pourquoi te fais tu autant de mal.

Clark eut un soupire comme énervé de devoir répété.

- Parce que Dawn s'en va... et que sans Dawn... plus rien n'est simple.

_*FFB*_

Pete claqua des doigts faisant signe à Clark de redescendre sur Terre.

- Clark tu ne m'écoute pas.

Le jeune Kent cilla.

- Oh euh oui excuse moi je… j'étais ailleurs.

- Je m'en doute mais ce que je te dis est très important.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? , questionna Clark, suspicieux.

- J'ai bien essayé de te le dire tout à l'heure mais…

- Oui à présent je t'écoute.

- Okay et bien je… je ne sais pas si Dawn te l'a dit… d'ailleurs pour tout te dire je ne suis même pas sûr que ça soit elle que j'ai… que j'ai vu mais…

- Pete ! , s'exclama Clark dubitatif.

- Et bien hum lundi j'étais à Métropolis pour aller voir ma mère et tu… tu sais que ma mère est juge…

- Oui Pete va droit au but.

- Okay alors quand je suis sorti du tribunal j'ai cru… apercevoir Dawn qui… qui sortait de la prison de Métropolis.

- Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Je te répète que non. Il était à peu près 16h et... Et le soleil se couche tôt ces derniers temps.

- 16h tu dis ?

- Oui. Clark fronça les sourcils, sceptique. Et ce n'est pas tout, termina Pete.

- Oui vas-y Pete je t'écoute.

- Et bien Dawn n'était pas seule. Elle était… en compagnie de Lex.

Clark écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise.

- Qu… Quoi Lex ?

- Oui, et ça c'est indéniable.

**. . .**

**Talon,**

Dawn s'assied près de la table déposant une tasse devant Ed et Chloé.

- Ah super merci Dawn, débuta Chloé en posant ses mains sur sa tasse afin de les réchauffer.

La jeune fille retira son manteau tandis que Chloé reprenait,

- Il y a un de ses temps en ce moment on passe d'un soleil radieux à une pluie torrentiel en un claquement de doigt. Bonjour le réchauffement de la planète, affirma Chloé en secouant la tête en signe d'indignation. Dawn lui jeta un rapide regard tandis qu'Ed reprenait alors,

- Bon on s'est réuni pour parler de la visite de Dawn à Lionel, et pas pour parler météo.

Chloé marmonnant dans sa barbe tandis que Dawn se rasseyait convenablement se penchant vers la table.

- Je dois vous avouez que je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire que ce que je vous ai déjà dit au téléphone.

Ed s'agaça,

- Ah oui Dawn vraiment et la vidéo de surveillance alors.

Dawn cilla.

- Oh oui c'est vrai tu fais bien de me le rappeler ça m'était complètement sortie de la tête.

Ed leva les yeux au ciel, irrité tandis que Chloé reprenait,

- Est-ce Lionel a été explicite concernant la possible culpabilité de Lex ?

Dawn fit non de la tête sortant deux DVD de son sac à main.

- Enfaite pour tout vous dire c'est plus comme un pressentiment que comme une affirmation. Pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai eu l'impression que Lionel et moi étions complètement sur la même longueur d'onde. Je ressentais cette forte sensation qu'on pensait exactement à la même personne. De plus il a dit différentes choses qui me laisse penser que Lex est derrière tout ça tel que: « je l'avais prévenu » ou encore « je lui avais pourtant dit que ça arriverait ». Lionel connait bien la personne qui a fait exploser notre maison. Et Lex est celui qui va le voir le plus souvent en prison. Si ce n'est pas lui le coupable alors qui ?

Ed pinça ses lèvres complètement d'accord avec la jeune Mills. Chloé soupira avant de reprendre,

- Excusez moi mais est-ce que je suis la seule à penser que ça pourrez peut-être être tout simplement Lionel ?

Ed et Dawn soupirèrent d'un même souffle.

- Après tout c'était notre première intuition. Lionel pourrait juste avoir derrière la tête, l'idée de nous envoyer sur une autre piste pour se venger de son fils qui l'a trahit. Et de plus tu nous as dit qu'il ne s'était pas gêner pour remettre à l'ordre du jour ses menaces sur le tapis. Son comportement me parait étrange.

- Chloé, affirma Dawn, je sais que de nous trois c'est toi qui connait Lex depuis le plus longtemps. Mais ce n'est pas parce que tu crois connaitre quelqu'un que forcément c'est le cas.

- Oui mais-…

- Chloé ça suffit maintenant ! , s'anima Ed. Tu passes ton temps à défendre ce type. Lex est le coupable un point c'est tout. Que te faut-il de plus pour t'en apercevoir Lex t'a menti. Il nous a tous menti !

Chloé fronça les sourcils s'apprêtant à répliquer.

- Ed je ne te permets pas de-…

- Okay ! , s'exclama Dawn en s'interposant. Okay ça suffit j'ai mieux à faire que vous entendre vous chamailler, interrompit la jeune Mills.

- Ne t'en mêle pas Dawn ! Tu retourne en Californie lundi prochain et Chloé et moi ne t'avons même pas vu depuis samedi dernier. Lorsque nous sommes allés tout les trois à Métropolis. Où étais tu ?

Dawn devint pâle.

- Il a raison, renchérit Chloé retournant sa rancœur que lui avait transmit Ed contre elle. Tu n'es pas venu en cour lundi, mardi et mercredi. Puis aujourd'hui tu reviens comme si de rien était en nous annonçant que ta mère à décider que vous partiriez samedi au lieu de lundi.

- Quoi ? , s'exclama Ed surprit. En plus !

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle. La jeune Mills se pinça les lèvres gênée.

- Euh… je… Et bien… je… enfaite…

Dawn s'interrompit ses bégayements la décontenançant davantage.

- Répond ! , s'impatienta Ed.

- Elle était avec Clark, trancha aussitôt la jeune Sullivan.

- Chloé ! , s'exclama Dawn choquée. Tu avais promit.

La jeune chroniqueuse leva des épaules innocente vers sa directement. Ed jeta sur elle un regard sévère.

- C'est pour rester avec Clark que tu sèche les cours et que tu ne nous donne plus aucun signe de vie !

- Okay, répéta Dawn en repoussant sa chaise. Là il se passe un truc bizarre… oui même vraiment très bizarre. Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. Si je veux paresser à l'hôtel avec mon chauffeur, le bagagiste, le portier ou bien même mon petit ami je fais ce qu'il me plait. Vous êtes qui ? La police des débauchés.

Ed lui lança un regard entendu.

- J'y vais, assura Dawn. Depuis quelques jours vous dégagez une de ses tensions.

- Comment le serais tu ça fait un mois qu'on ne sait pas vu ? , ironisa Ed.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passer mais tacher de le régler… et vite vous me rendez nerveuse.

Chloé s'éclaircit la voix tordant ses doigts.

- Alors voilà je vous donne les DVD, reprit-elle. Vous les regardez et vous me dites quelle est votre ressentiment. La jeune Mills se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille avant d'ajouter.

- S'il vous plait… tâcher de ne pas vous communiquez vos réactions. Vos chamailleries commencent à me gêner. J'ai l'impression d'être de trop.

Ed détourna la tête crispé.

- Ne crois pas te débarrasser aussi vite de moi.

Dawn soupira se penchant vers le jeune détective.

- Ed même mon père n'a jamais était aussi consciencieux de savoir ce que je faisais de ma vie, alors ne te sens pas obliger. Tu sais je suis une grande fille maintenant.

Ed eut un grognement sourd alors que Dawn se redressait.

- Si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi, je vous laisse. De toute manière vous avez plein de chose à vous dire.

Chloé posa un regard surprit sur elle.

- Non reste ici on n'a pas terminé de discuter.

- Si c'est pour me reprocher de vouloir passer du temps avec Clark oui Chloé là on vient de terminer. De toute manière vous savez tout et en plus de ça vous avez la vidéo de notre conversation.

- Dawn reste, insista Chloé. La jeune Mills lui lança un regard qui sans détour semblait lui crier: « Plutôt mourir ! »

- Non parle lui, déclara Dawn en la contournant. A plus Ed, annonça-t-elle.

- Salut, souffla Ed en se raclant la gorge.

Chloé soupira de tous ses poumons détournant la tête.

**. . .**

_*DFB*_

**Hôtel,**

La porte claqua, le jeune Kent déposa la carte électrique sur la table, l'horloge de l'entré lui indiquait qu'il était 21h, alors que ça montre lui désignait qu'il était une heure de moins. La réglant à l'heure d'été, il se dirigea vers le salon.

- Je n'ai rien loupé ? , questionna Clark en contournant le canapé.

- Hein hein, affirma Dawn négativement. Il y a encore la publicité. Tu as trouvé les popcorns ? , reprit Dawn en levant la tête vers lui.

- Oui, poursuivit Clark en s'asseyant près d'elle. Au caramel ça te va ?

- C'est parfait, dit-elle d'un sourire.

Prenant le pot de popcorn elle posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Clark s'éclaircit la voix, gêné son regard s'attarda un instant sur ses jambes. Dawn reposa son regard sur l'écran.

- Dis moi, débuta Dawn. Tes parents ont bien voyagé ? Comment s'est passé leur anniversaire ?

- Oh euh… bien. Ils avaient l'air content en rentrant ce matin. D'ailleurs ils te passent le bonjour.

- C'est gentil ! Tu les remercieras de ma part. Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre doucement,

- Je trouve ça chouette qu'ils célèbrent ça comme il se doit.

- Oui, reprit Clark toujours hypnotisé.

Un silence s'installa, Dawn soupira tournant la tête vers lui.

- Kent tu es en train de loucher sur mes jambes.

- Ah… Il se redressa confus et gêné. Désolé, affirma-t-il.

- Appart ça, reprit Dawn amusée. Ta journée c'est bien passer ?

- Oui.

Dawn attendit qu'il poursuive mais le jeune Kent n'en fit rien. Clark respira profondément détournant la tête mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne m'aide pas beaucoup Clark.

- Oui je… excuse moi je suis un peu…

- Ailleurs.

- C'est ça.

- Bien alors je ne t'importune plus.

- Oh non Dawn ce n'est pas le cas !

- Est-ce que ça un rapport avec ce qui est arrivé ce matin ?

- Non ! , s'exclama t-il aussitôt. Dawn se mordit la lèvre, soupçonneuse.

- Okay je te crois.

Clark affirma de la tête, pinçant ses lèvres. Devant son manque évident de conversation Dawn n'insista pas davantage. Elle se dit alors qu'il devait encore se sentir mal à l'aise face à la situation. C'était un pas décisif dans une relation et qui contribuait à du changement. Dawn espérait qu'il ne soit pas négatif. C'est lorsque le film avait déjà reprit depuis une quinzaine de minute que la jeune Mills remarqua de nouveau que le regard du jeune Kent s'était poser sur elle. Dawn s'éclaircit la voix posant une main derrière sa nuque.

- Clark je ne voudrais certainement pas te déranger dans ta contemplation mais tu recommences. Le jeune Kent redressa la tête, Dawn croisa son regard avant de froncer légèrement les sourcils sceptique. Elle ramena ses jambes sur son buste puis enroulant ses bras autour, elle reprit presque avec évidence,

- Je le savais… toi aussi tu déteste mes chevilles. Tu les trouve affreuse pas vrai ?

Le jeune Kent s'attendait réellement à tout sauf à ça, il ne put qu'en rire. Dawn se mordit la lèvre incrédule.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te moque de moi ? , s'exclama Clark amusé.

Dawn détourna la tête, désinvolte.

- Dawn tu crois que si je…c'est à cause de tes chevilles. Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre. Tu es tellement parfaite que parfois j'ai l'impression que je ne te mérite pas.

Dawn eut un rire à son tour.

- Dites moi que je rêve c'est réellement l'hôpital qui se moque de la charité. Désolé Kent mais là c'est à moi de rire !

- J'ai honte, avoua-t-il en faisant référence à la situation. Mais en dirait que tu le fait exprès tu m'expose les parties de ton corps depuis que je te connais !

- Oh ! , fit Dawn indignée. C'est complètement faux ! C'est toi qui arrivais toujours lorsqu'il ne le fallait pas. Je ne suis pas du genre exhibitionniste.

Clark eut un faible sourire, il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre.

- Excuse moi tu ne dois pas me trouvé très cocasse ce soir.

- Oui, et pour être franche je dois t'avouer que ça me fait un petit peu peur. Après ce qui s'est passé ce matin j'appréhende que tu puisses regretter. Est-ce que tu regrette ?

Clark fit non de la tête. Dawn relâcha ses jambes reprenant doucement.

- Alors qui a-t-il ?

Clark respira profondément avant de questionner lentement,

- Est-ce que… est ce que c'est normal que j'y pense chaque fois que je te regarde ?

Dawn eut un sourire moqueur.

- Oui.

- Est-ce que c'est normal que j'éprouve encore plus de… de désir pour toi ?

- Oui j'espère bien, parce que pour moi c'est le cas.

- Et est ce que c'est normal qu'on… qu'on évite le sujet ?

- Oh si tu veux on peut en parler. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'on est en train de faire, reprit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

- Non ! , s'exclama Clark. Je ne préfère pas. Dawn eut un sourire avant de reprendre,

- Tu es nerveux.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien d'abord parce que je n'arrive pas à croire que tu puisses un instant penser que je n'aime pas chaque partie de toi.

Dawn eut un sourire ironique.

- Oui c'est vrai comment ça à pu me traverser l'esprit.

- Ensuite, reprit-il. Aussi parce que chaque instant que je passe avec toi je sens que je t'aime autant plus fort que les mots me permettent de te l'exprimer. Je t'aime plus qu'il en est permis.

- Oui mais moi je t'aime plus encore, déclara t-elle amusée.

- Dawn je ne me vois nulle part ailleurs qu'entre tes bras. Quand je te regarde puis que je pense à toi et à ce qui s'est passé ce matin ça en devient presque gênant.

- Non Clark tu n'as pas à l'être. On a fait l'amour parce qu'on en avait envie. Et tu n'as pas à avoir honte de ça. De l'attirance qu'on a l'un pour l'autre.

Clark pinça ses lèvres avant d'affirmer de la tête. Il fit une légère pause, reposant ses yeux d'un air distrait sur l'écran. La jeune Mills le fixait attentivement attendant qu'il continue mais de nouveau rien n'arriva.

- A quoi penses-tu ? , se permit alors de demander Dawn.

Clark s'éclaircit la voix avant de poursuivre néanmoins.

- Et bien… enfaite depuis tout à l'heure je… je meurs d'envie de faire ça.

Le geste si innocemment de la main qu'il posa sur le tibia de la jeune Mills eut pour effet de la faire sourire. Il redressa les yeux vers elle. Dawn lui adressa un sourire angélique. Le jeune Kent n'hésita pas à deux fois avant de sauter sur ses lèvres faisant glisser sa main le long de sa jambe. Dawn eut un faible rire alors que le jeune homme se penchait de nouveau vers elle.

- Kent tu aurais pu le faire dès le départ.

_*FFB*_

**_. ._**

**Hôtel,**

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête posant son regard sur son réveil. L'appareil affiché qu'il était 21h, il fallait sérieusement qu'elle arrête de ressasser. Elle s'en allait dans trois jours et il lui semblait que ça faisait une éternité que Clark et elle ne s'étaient plus réellement vu. Dawn assied sur son lit jouait quelques accords tout en mettant quelques annotations sur un cahier. Marmonnant quelques paroles la jeune fille arrangeait certain accords. Dawn soupira avant de se remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille. La jeune Mills s'éclaircit la voix avant de relire sa partition.

- Okay, soupira-t-elle.

_Demi Lovato - Catch Me_

Débutant son introduction elle fredonna doucement,

-** « _Before I fall too fast Kiss me quick, but make it last So I can see how badly this will hurt me_**

**_When you say good bye… »_**

Dawn fit une légère pause, changeant tranquillement d'accord.

**_« Keep it sweet, keep it slow Let the future pass, and don't let go… »_**

La jeune Mills s'interrompit avant de reprendre son crayon.

- J'ai l'impression que cette chanson parle de nous, l'interrompit une voix. Mais dis-moi peut-être que je me trompe.

Dawn redressa la tête, posant ses yeux sur le jeune Kent.

- Clark, souffla-t-elle surprise. Posant sa guitare elle se redressa s'asseyant sur ses talons. Non toutes mes chansons parlent de nous, j'ai remarqué qu'avoir le cœur en miette m'inspirait particulièrement.

Clark ne répondit pas la fixant silencieusement. Dawn se leva un sourire aux lèvres, elle contourna le lit se dirigeant vers lui.

- Kent je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ici. Se postant devant lui elle leva les yeux vers le jeune Kent reprenant.

- Tu m'as manqué. Clark soupira détournant la tête. Il mourrait d'envie de lui dire qu'elle aussi. Elle se hissa sur ses pointes posant ses lèvres sur sa joue.

- Affreusement manqué, continua-t-elle avant de tourner le visage du jeune Kent vers elle, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle eut un sourire avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

- Embrasse-moi, exigea-t-elle avant de poser longuement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Voyant que le jeune Kent ne réagissait pas Dawn se recula légèrement poursuivant,

- Clark j'ai dit embrasse-…

Le jeune Kent la prit par la taille la forçant à reculer. Ils échangèrent un regard. La jeune fille baissa légèrement la tête, vexée.

- Dawn… La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils tandis que le jeune homme reprenait,

- Tu n'as rien à me dire.

- Hum…

- J'apprends par ta mère que tu dois retourner en Californie. Au lycée tu me joue ton rôle de la musicienne séductrice… parce que tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister à ta voix.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres mal à l'aise tandis qu'il poursuivait,

- Et maintenant tu te jettes sur moi comme si de rien était en réclamant que je t'embrasse. Dawn c'est toi qui ma explicitement apprit comment fonctionner les filles. Et je dois t'avouer que tout ton petit jeu du chat et de la souris que tu exerce sur moi commence à m'agacer. Alors que venir droit vers moi et me dire que tu es tout simplement désolé aurait été la plus mûre des décisions à prendre.

Dawn leva les sourcils l'air effaré,

- A quoi t'attendais tu je viens d'avoir 17 ans après tout.

Clark eut un sourire nerveux.

- Ne joue pas à ça avec moi Dawn. Tu m'as mentit et… et je me sentis mal parce que… Il s'interrompit respirant profondément. Tu sais quoi j'avais dans l'intention de tant vouloir de chez moi mais mes parents m'ont tellement prit la tête qu'ils m'ont convaincus de t'en vouloir ici.

- Clark, soupira Dawn.

- Est-ce que tu comptais me le dire un jour ou tu avais prévu de t'enfuir comme une voleuse ?

- Non Clark je voulais te le dire, s'exclama Dawn en posant ses mains sur son tee shirt.

- Et dis-moi quand, la veille de ton départ ?

- Je… j'attendais juste le moment opportun pour… pour te l'annoncer en douceur.

- En douceur tu dis. J'ai eu le choc de ma vie !

Dawn baissa légèrement la tête, désolée.

- Depuis combien de temps es tu au courant de ton futur départ ?

Dawn se mordit la lèvre en proie au stress.

- Euh depuis un peu plus d'une semaine.

- Une semaine Dawn ! , déclara Clark stupéfait. Et tu n'as pas trouvé un seul moment « opportun » pour me le dire.

- Oui mais-…

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire, poursuivit Clark en parcourant à présent la pièce de long en large. Tu… tu t'en va et tu ne me le dis même pas.

- Je te jure je… je voulais te le dire mais… mais…

La jeune fille eut une légère pause avouant alors,

- Mais j'ai manqué de courage.

- Dawn est-ce que tu me cache d'autre chose de ce genre ? , affirma alors Clark.

Dawn reposa aussitôt ses yeux sur lui.

- Je vais t'expliquer tu-…

- Répond moi franchement Dawn, continua-t-il plus lentement. Repensant à sa conversation avec le jeune Ross, Clark fixa son regard sur la jeune Mills déclarant alors,

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive souvent de me mentir ?

Dawn soupira.

- Je voulais te ménager je savais que mon départ serait un frein à ce qu'on ressent l'un pour l'autre. Je ne voulais pas qu'on vive cette relation comme un sursis et si tu te retourne vers notre passé proche tu remarqueras tout ce qu'on a partagé au long de cette semaine. Clark c'est loin d'être un flirt toi et moi on est fait…

Elle s'interrompit regardant le jeune Kent avec insistance.

- Je n'ai aucunement envie de partir, à choisir je resterais avec toi. Excuse-moi mais te le dire aussitôt aurait été accepter mon départ et j'ai encore du mal à me l'envisager. Pardonne-moi je ne veux pas que tu me déteste, s'il te plait ne m'en veux pas.

Clark secoua la tête, sa mâchoire se serra. La jeune Mills eut l'impression qu'autre chose le tracassait, il semblait le lui reprochait. Cependant cette incertitude se dissipa lorsque le jeune Kent déclara dépiter.

- Comment je le pourrais… explique-moi comment je le pourrais. Tu… tu t'en va.

Dawn se rapprocha de lui posant doucement ses mains sur ses joues, de peur peut-être qu'il la repousse de nouveau.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, murmura Dawn d'un faible sourire sans joie. On… on passera tout nos weekend ensemble. Il ne reste plus qu'un mois de cours ce n'est pas grand-chose. A… avant que j'apprenne cette nouvelle j'avais dans l'intention de te demander si tu voulais qu'on partent tout les deux en vacances.

- Ensemble ? , questionna Clark en tentant de contrôler sa voix.

- Oui, affirma Dawn en reniflant. Juste toi et moi. Ça t'irait ?

Clark acquiesça de la tête avant de détourner le regard affecté.

- Tu pourras venir à Los Angeles si tu le souhaite, je te présenterais à Ophélie et Heather.

Le jeune Kent affirma de nouveau silencieusement de la tête.

- Regarde-moi, exigea Dawn d'une voix douce.

- Je ne peux pas… D'ailleurs je n'en ai même pas envie, répliqua-t-il en pinçant ses lèvres.

- S'il te plait… fais un effort. Je veux te regarder dans les yeux.

Le jeune homme respira profondément après quelques longues secondes il plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Dawn lui sourit faiblement caressant les cernes au dessous de ses yeux. Clark n'attendit pas plus longtemps, reposant de nouveau son regard hors du sien.

- Arrête, soupira Dawn en le prenant dans ses bras. Je ne m'en vais pas au bout du monde c'est en Californie que je vais, pas en Europe. Pour toi c'est la porte à côté.

- Oui ce ne sont que des milliers de kilomètres, s'exclama Clark ironique.

- Arrête de te plaindre, affirma Dawn en le serrant un peu plus fort.

La jeune fille effectua un rapide calcule dans sa tête avant de reprendre,

- Bon maintenant que je suis pardonnée tu emménage ici jusqu'à mon départ. Je ne veux plus que tu me quitte.

- Dawn mais mes parents…

- Ils comprendront, affirma-t-elle en enroulant les bras du jeune homme autour de sa taille. Que tu es à moi, termina-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

- Impossible, ajouta Clark en reculant légèrement. Dawn soupira agacée.

- Quoi encore !

- Je ne vais pas rester ici à faire semblant que tout va pour le mieux alors qu'approche à grand pas la date de ton futur départ. Tu m'as prit pour qui.

Dawn frappa du pied dépité.

- Kent il n'y a plus rien à faire, j'ai déjà tout essayé. J'ai supplié ma mère, demandé de l'aide à Will. Ce qui nous a même valut une dispute. Ils ne veulent rien entendre. Cette semaine j'ai eu l'impression de faire des pieds et des mains pour qu'au final tout ça ne sert à rien. Alors je ne veux pas perdre plus de temps, tu reste avec moi ! , s'exclama-t-elle indiscutablement.

- Tu ne partiras pas ! , annonça-t-il.

Dawn crut y reconnaitre l'écho des paroles de Lex.

- Toi non plus ! , s'exclama-t-elle alors.

- Dawn tu ne comprends pas. Je… je n'y arriverais pas sans toi, tu ne pense pas à moi.

- Oui et toi tu ne pense qu'à toi, Clark reste ici ! S'il te plait, compléta-t-elle d'une voix doucereuse.

- Je ferais tout ce qui est en pouvoir pour que tu reste près de moi Dawn Mills.

- D'accord Clark mais demain, reprit-elle en posant sa tête sur son torse.

Le jeune Kent respira profondément avant d'enrouler ses bras autour du dos de la jeune fille.

- Très bien Angel demain, souffla-t-il dépité.

- Merci, soupira Dawn en fermant lourdement les yeux. Tu m'as tellement… tellement manquée. Amour.

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain,_**** Métropolis**

Clark descendit de voiture avant de s'y adosser. S'imposa devant lui l'immense bâtiment vitré du Daily Planet, quelque chose d'impressionnant planait dans ses lieux. Alors que le jeune Kent s'apprêtait à y entrer il entendit quelqu'un l'interpeller.

- Clark !

Le jeune homme se retourna pour apercevoir le jeune Luthor venir vers lui.

- Lex, déclara Clark surprit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? , questionna Lex d'un sourire qui n'avait rien de plus sincère.

- J'allais te poser la même question, assura Clark décontenancé. S'éclaircissant la voix il reprit. Et bien enfaite je… je viens parler à… à la mère de Dawn.

- Gabriella Mills ?

- Oui euh… je ne sais pas si tu es au courant mais Dawn retourne en Californie bientôt et je-…

- Oui je sais Dawn m'en à toucher un mot. Elle avait l'air dépité.

- Ah oui vraiment ? , s'exclama Clark décontenancé. Elle t'en a parlée ?

- Oui, j'ai voulu lui fournir mon aide mais je ne sais pas si ce que j'ai entreprit aboutiras, cependant je l'espère vraiment Dawn est une fille géniale.

- Je sais oui, affirma Clark tentant de dissimuler sa rancœur.

- Mais bon, reprit Lex l'air nonchalant. Je suis content qu'elle est fini par enfin t'en parler je sais que ça la tracassé. Dawn peut être mystérieuse par moment mais elle n'est pas méchante.

Clark serra la mâchoire et les poings par la même occasion. Qu'en savait-il réellement ? Qui était-il pour savoir ce qui était bien ou non pour Dawn ? Et pour parler d'elle comme si il la connaissait depuis des siècles.

- Oui tu as raison, répliqua Clark. D'ailleurs il me semble que c'est bien lundi, qu'elle est allée faire un tour en prison ?

Lex tenta de cacher sa surprise ce qui ne fut pas facile.

- Ah! Dawn t'a raconté ?

- Oh oui mais rapidement je dois te l'avouer, elle n'aime pas s'étendre sur la chose.

- Je comprends.

Lex pinça ses lèvres se forçant à ne pas en divulguer davantage.

- Bien alors j'espère que ton intervention auprès de sa mère fonctionnera.

- Oui je l'espère.

- Sinon il ne restera que mon option. Je dois t'avouer que ça me ferait plaisir qu'elle reste à Smallville grâce à moi.

Clark serra les dents.

- Je n'en doute pas.

- Tu lui diras bonjour de ma part. Je retourne de ce pas à Luthorcorp.

- Compte sur moi. _Plutôt brûler en enfer !_

- Au revoir Clark.

- Salut._ Juda_, songea Clark haineusement.

Sur ce Lex s'en alla l'air tranquille et serein. Clark, quand à lui, bouillonnant de colère repartit à ses occupations se retournant de nouveau vers son objectif « le Daily Planet », Lex avait presque réussit à le lui faire sortir de la tête. Et pourtant ce n'était pas le moment que ces milliers de questions concernant la possible « relation » si ce n'est même amicale, que pouvait entretenir Dawn et Lex naissent dans son esprit. Comment se faisait-il que Lex soit au courant du futur départ de Dawn ? La jeune Mills lui aurait-elle tout raconté ? Dawn n'avait-elle pas assez confiance en Clark pour en parler à Lex et non à lui ? Que pouvait-il bien se passer entre eux ? Lorsque Clark avait parlé de la prison Lex n'avait pas démentit, cependant le jeune Luthor semblait totalement surprit que Dawn est put ne serait ce qu'aborder le sujet avec lui. Ce qu'elle n'avait absolument pas fait. Que diable Dawn lui cachait-elle ?

Lorsqu'il entra dans le bâtiment puis dans les bureaux son esprit était encore en plein trouble émotionnelle aigu cependant une fois dans l'ascenseur il tenta de respirer profondément ayant pour mission de se changer les idées. Les bureaux du Daily Planet étaient telle une fourmilière ne recherchant comme seul soulagement un besoin d'information et de découverte. De multiples journalistes ainsi que photographes ne cessaient de circuler d'étage en étage. Mais Clark se dirigeaient vers l'étage le plus haut de la grande bâtisse en d'autre terme le plus prestigieux. Le jeune Kent sortit de la cabine accompagné d'un afflux de chroniqueurs, et Clark dut s'avouer qu'en ce moment il ne se trouvait pas particulièrement dans son élément. Les gens se croisaient sans se voir, travailler ensemble sans vraiment le faire. Toutefois l'ambiance active et détendu à la fois l'apaisé d'une manière incompréhensible.

D'un rapide coup d'œil il balaya la salle du regard. Recherchant ce pourquoi il s'était déplacé son regard se fixa et il s'approcha d'un pas rapide vers le bureau au fond de la pièce. Essayant d'éviter du mieux qu'il pu les journalistes en plein travail il se rapprocha du bureau et frappa.

- Entrez ! Clark respira profondément afin de se donner du courage avant d'ouvrir ma porte et d'entrer dans la pièce. Une femme assied derrière un bureau et entourait de deux autres journalistes levèrent la tête dans sa direction. Clark les regarda un instant et malgré qu'il sache que ce n'était pas vraiment le bon moment il reprit alors,

- Madame Mills j'aurais besoin de vous parlez.

La journaliste se trouvant à la droite de la femme se redressa déclarant,

- Désolé jeune homme mais nous n'avons pas le temps pour ça. La journée est chargée. Un train a déraillé sur la 7éme avenu et-...

- C'est important, la coupa Clark.

- Et bien ça aussi ça l'est, intervint la jeune femme.

- Excusez moi mademoiselle, insista Clark, mais je pense que Mme Mills est parfaitement capable de me répondre.

La jeune reporter écarquilla les yeux désorienté. Le téléphone d'une pièce d'à côté se mit à sonner.

- Brenda, c'est un ami de ma fille, expliqua rapidement Mme Mills avant de reposer son regard sur le jeune Kent. Que faites-vous ici ? Vous ne devriez pas être en cours ?

- Est ce que sa serait possible de vous parlez s'il vous plait Mme Mills sa ne sera pas long. C'est à propos de votre fille. La femme le regarda réfléchissant,

- Gabriella nous avons une rubrique à boucler pour 18h.

- Brenda il y a quelqu'un au bout du fils qui attend que vous répondiez, ajouta sereinement la mère de Dawn.

La jeune femme parut outrée et accompagné de l'autre journaliste ils sortirent du bureau tandis que Clark esquiva un léger sourire.

- Fermer la porte s'il vous plait et venez vous asseoir. Clark s'exécuta. Fermant la porte il s'approcha du bureau.

- Dites moi au moins il n'y a rien de grave avec Dawn ?

- Non... en faite oui mais ça dépend de ce que signifie réellement le mot « grave » pour vous.

Gabriella fronça les sourcils.

- Asseyez-vous, répéta-t-elle.

Voyant l'insistance de la femme il s'exécuta,

- Dawn vous a dit qu'elle s'en aller.

- Oui… euh non enfaite pas exactement mais ce n'est pas réellement la manière dont je l'ai apprit qui est important.

- Donc si je comprends bien vous êtes ici parce que cela vous dérange qu'elle s'en aille.

- Dire le contraire serait un mensonge, assura Clark.

- Je suis désolée que cela vous touche au point de faire trois heures de route pour que je change d'avis. Mais c'est décider Dawn et moi partons au plus tard lundi.

Clark soupira secouant légèrement la tête.

- Mme Mills sauf votre respect je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure solution pour Dawn de retourner là-bas.

- Est-ce que cette décision est réellement mauvaise pour elle ou pour vous ?

Clark écarta sa remarque d'un geste de la tête continuant.

- Dawn c'est fait des amis durant ces deux derniers mois, sa vie a changé elle ne cesse de me le répéter. Peut-être que c'est ça qui lui fallait en fin de compte, changer d'air mais à présent que c'est fait vous lui coupez l'herbe sous le pied.

- Ce n'est pas moi qui aie décidé d'emménager à Smallville Mr Kent. Mais me transféré au Daily Planet - l'un des meilleurs journaux de se pays - a été une chance pour moi. Mais mon mari va mal, nous nous devons de rentrer.

- Oui mais Dawn-…

- De « toutes » rentré, précisa t-elle.

Clark eut un soupire tandis que la mère de la jeune Mills poursuivit.

- Smallville nous a permis de changer d'environnement, de nous éloignaient de la ville. Se fut bien pendant un temps. Mais ce que je constate c'est que depuis que nous sommes ici rien de bon ne nous est arrivé. A Smallville j'ai l'impression que continuellement ma famille est en danger. Autant de malheur, d'abord avec mon mari puis la maison, et tout cela en si peu de temps c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça.

Clark pinça ses lèvres avant de s'installer au bout de sa chaise déclarant.

- Je me doute que ce que je vais vous dire va vous semblez très égoïste mais… Mme Mills j'aime votre fille, et il m'est exclu ne serait que d'essayer de vivre loin d'elle.

- Clark ce départ est sous ordres médicales !

- Oui mais Dawn pourrait rester ici.

- Monsieur Kent savez vous combien coûte une suite dans un hôtel de Smallville ? Clark baissa la tête. Cela est très facile d'avoir des pensées nombrilistes. Lorsque quelque chose nous échappe on a l'impression que le monde entier se ligue contre nous. Mais je vous l'ai déjà dit nous partons « toutes ». Ma fille a aussi beaucoup souffert de l'accident brutal de mon mari et parfois j'ai même l'impression qu'elle était triste bien avant que cela se produise. Depuis qu'on a quitté Los Angeles Dawn a changé cela est vrai mais elle s'est d'autant plus renfermer.

- Mais avec moi-...

- Dawn est adorable seulement en votre présence Monsieur Kent cela est vrai je vous l'accorde. Et même si c'est possible que ce n'est seulement qu'avec vous que Dawn se sent apaiser cela ne change en rien ma décision. Sachant ce que ma fille endure chaque journée je ne peux pas lui permettre de continuer. J'ai accordé à Angel la permission que vous lui rendiez visite à Los Angeles. C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous.

Clark cilla interloqué.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par ce qu'elle endure chaque journée ?

- Je suis désolée Clark, Dawn ne restera pas à Smallville. Maintenant j'ai beaucoup de travail alors si vous voulez bien…

Le jeune fermier se leva exaspéré et marcha dans toute la pièce pendant un moment sans jamais en sortir. La mère de Dawn attendit qu'il se dirige vers la sortie de la pièce ce qu'il ne fit pas.

- Et dites-moi ce que je pourrai bien vous dire pour que vous changiez d'avis ? C'est vrai après tout vous vous êtes fixé une idée et vous n'y bougerez pas. Dés que vous m'avez fait asseoir sur cette chaise vous saviez exactement le pourquoi du comment de ma visite et vous saviez déjà que vous n'alliez pas changer de décision quoi que je dise ou quoi que je fasse. La journaliste le regarda et répondit d'un ton calme,

- C'est exact. Clark se tourna vers la femme secouant les mains d'agacement.

- Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi toute cette mascarade ? Pourquoi tout ce cirque si cela ne sers strictement à rien ? Je fais tout mon possible je me débats du mieux que je peux. Dawn évite au maximum le sujet mais chaque fois que je la regarde je vois au fond de ses yeux comme elle donnerait tout pour pouvoir rester à Smallville. Ce n'est pas une fille très expressive sentimentalement, je vous l'accorde. Elle se cache souvent derrière une carapace mais je sais que c'est sa manière de dire qu'elle tient à vous. Dawn n'est pas facile mais ça serait trop simple de la laisser partir sans qu'elle sache qu'il y a des gens qui ne souhaitent pas la voir s'en aller.

- Comme vous ?

- Oui comme moi.

- Vous tenez à Dawn, n'est ce pas ? Clark eut un sourire nerveux.

- Sinon je ne serai pas ici devant vous Mme Mills à m'énerver et sûrement à me ridiculiser pour pas grand chose... Dawn est ma conscience. Dawn est mon-...

- Cœur ?

Il arrêta de faire les cent pas un moment et puis après une rapide absence il se tourna vers la mère de Dawn déterminé.

- La première fois que j'ai vu votre fille, Mme Mills j'ai sentit mon cœur battre la chamade si fort que je me suis senti gêné d'être autant troublé par une inconnu. Puis quand Dawn et moi sommes devenus ami, je me suis demandé qu'est-ce qui me permettez de songer à ce point que cette fille me semblait si unique et si spéciale. Enfin quand Dawn et moi sommes devenu ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui inconsciemment je me suis toujours promit de veiller sur elle, d'être près d'elle, de faire en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, et de donner ma vie s'il le faut parce que tant qu'elle sera heureuse je le serais aussi. Si son seul souhait était de retourner à Los Angeles sans regret je la laisserais s'éloigner de moi… mais elle n'en veut pas et moi je ne peux pas et ne veux pas. Comme vous pouvez le voir je prends le départ de Dawn très à cœur c'est vrai mais... Madame dites moi au moins que vous y réfléchirez.

Mme Mills soupira de tous ses poumons avant de relever les yeux vers lui. Clark aurait voulu au moins un instant y croire.

- Je ne vous promets rien. Comme vous l'avez dit plutôt ma décision est prise. Je regrette.

Clark baissa la tête un moment, ses espoirs se dissipant telle une fumée glissant entre ses doigts. Sentant que c'était le moment de s'en aller Clark prit la direction de la sortie sous le regard paisible de Madame Mills. Le jeune homme ferma la porte que la femme observa un instant en silence avant de se remettre au travail.

- Brenda !

**. . .**

**Chez les Kent,**

Le jeune fermier claqua la porte de sa maison et s'affala sur une chaise. Au comptoir de la cuisine il laissa tombé sa tête dans ses mains resongeant à sa récente discussion qu'il venait d'avoir avec la mère de la jeune Mills. Le jeune Kent repensait aux paroles de Mme Mills. « Endurer ». Qu'Est-ce que la mère de Dawn avait bien pu vouloir dire ? Il pensait tout savoir de la jeune fille mais soudainement il se mit à douter. Pete, puis Lex et maintenant Mme Mills, tout cela semblait être beaucoup. Il avait comme un mauvais pressentiment. Il ne lui avait jamais semblait que Dawn lui cachait réellement quelque chose de grave et de conséquent cependant il devait admettre qu'il s'était déjà tromper une fois. Il lui apparut que Dawn de toute manière n'en parlerait jamais et que s'il s'avérait qu'il lui pose la question, elle l'éviterait comme d'habitude ou éluderait la question. Il n'aimait pas songer que Lex et Dawn pouvait se voir dans son dos, sans qu'il le sache. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à penser que Dawn et Lex…

Il eut un frisson. Clark sentait son angoisse s'amplifier. Sur ce point de vue il voulait faire confiance à Dawn, c'est alors qu'il se mit à ruminer dans sa barbe alors qu'il se rendait bien compte que la mère de Dawn était d'autant plus loin d'être convaincu.

- Clark, fit Martha descendant les escaliers. Allant vers son fils elle continua, Je ne t'ai pas vu ce matin ?

- Oh, souffla Clark mal à l'aise. Et bien… enfaite je… je suis parti assez tôt ce matin pour faire un tour au Daily Planet.

- Ah je vois, reprit Martha en hochant de la tête.

Il avait encore du mal à croire que ces parents s'apercevaient à peine de son absence.

- Dis-moi pourquoi es tu allé à Métropolis ?

- Je suis passé voir la mère de Dawn, afin de la dissuader de partir.

- Vraiment, reprit Martha en levant les sourcils. Je croyais que tu te moquais qu'elle s'en aille, que ça t'indifférer qu'elle reste ou qu'elle parte. Que de toute manière elle n'était qu'une égoïste qui n'avait jamais cessé de te mentir et que-…

- Maman s'il te plait, l'interrompit Clark, ne me rappelle toute les idioties que j'ai dit sur la fille que j'aime le plus au monde.

La mère de Clark eut un faible sourire avant de poursuivre.

- Vous vous êtes réconcilié.

Clark hocha timidement de la tête.

- Oui… on s'est réconcilié. On a parlé et… et même si ce n'était pas le cas je trouverais de toute manière mes idioties plus idiotes que maintenant.

- Tant mieux, déclara sa mère réjouie. Fâché contre Dawn tu n'étais plus le même. Mais Clark ce n'est pas pour autant que tu dois te reprocher le départ de Dawn.

Le jeune Kent secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre,

- Oh maman si tu savais j'ai l'impression que faire tout ça, qu'aller à Métropolis parler avec sa mère et lui dire le fond de sa pensée n'a absolument rien changer. Si ce n'est même pire précipiter leur départ. Sa mère dit que depuis qu'elles sont à Smallville ils ne leur arrivent que des ennuies.

Martha respira profondément tandis que Clark reprenait.

- Maman j'aimerai savoir pourquoi tout les gens que j'aime finissent par s'en aller un jour. A croire que je les fais tous fuirent.

- Oh Clark s'il te plait ne dit pas ça. Tu dois savoir qu'à la différence de sa mère, Dawn ne veut pas partir. Mme Mills fait simplement ça pour la protéger. Elle ne fait que jouer son rôle de mère. J'en ferais autant à sa place. Clark tourna sa tête vers Mme Kent ne comprenant pas où elle voulait en venir,

- Tu ferais ça ?

- Ce n'est pas parce que Madame Mills souhaite qu'elles retournent en Californie que ça fait d'elle la méchante de toute cette histoire Clark. Elle fait juste ce qu'elle croit bon pour sa famille. Tu oublie que son mari a besoin de soin très important.

- J'aimerai qu'elle trouve bon que Dawn reste ici.

- Clark soit plus compréhensible et indulgent envers elle. Son mari va mal et tu sais à quel point l'état de Mr Mills l'affecte.

Clark soupira en resongeant à la mère de Dawn pleurant dans les bras de sa fille le jour même de l'explosion de leur maison.

- Il fallait s'attendre à ça Clark elles ne sont ici que depuis très peu de temps et les gens de la ville aiment très rarement revenir au bonne pratique de la campagne. Mme Mills, et Dawn sont des citadines. Dawn ne te l'a jamais caché, les champs de maïs l'ennuient.

- Mais tu l'as fait toi pourtant.

- Oui mais moi c'était pour être aux côtés de ton père. Clark baissa la tête semblant abattu. Martha posa une main sur la joue de son fils. Je sais ce que tu penses et je suis sûre que si Dawn avait le choix elle voudrait aussi rester près de toi.

- Maman je… je crois que je ne le supporterais pas. Elle ne peut pas partir. Dawn ne peut pas…

- Pas sans toi ? , questionna la mère du jeune Kent en levant les sourcils.

Clark baissa la tête, rougissant légèrement.

- Je… je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Mais tu le penses si fort que d'où je suis je l'entends encore.

Clark serra ses lèvres, secouant légèrement la tête.

- Elle va affreusement me manquer... (pause) plus que je ne l'aurai imaginé.

- La vie est fait de manque Clark il faut seulement apprendre à vivre avec... ou plutôt sans. Clark soupira longuement, ses yeux dans le vague. Sa mère caressa légèrement sa joue, attentive.

**. . .**

**Hôtel,**

Dawn dans sa chambre préparer ses affaires pour son futur départ. Jetant un regard vers le réveil elle soupira pour la énième fois avant de se dirigeait vers sa penderie. La jeune fille y prit tout ce qui s'y trouver fermant les portes à l'aide de son pied elle laissa tomber lourdement ses linges à l'intérieur de la valise sans même prendre le temps de les ranger. Elle s'attaqua aux objets recouvrant l'immobilier, prenant sa trousse de maquillage, son parfum et ses jeux vidéo. Ayant le même sors que ses vêtements ils finirent par être lancé au travers de la pièce pour finir dans la valise.

Ouvrant son tiroir, elle se stoppa énerver et son regard fut attiré par l'album photo de Clark toujours présent sur sa commande. Après qu'il eut apprit la nouvelle de son départ, le jeune Kent était partit si vite qu'il avait laissé le souvenir de son enfance ici. Elle jeta un regard circulaire dans sa chambre, comme craignant qu'on la surprenne à le contempler. Elle eut une moue en posant ses yeux sur Clark à peine âgé de cinq ans. Respirant profondément, elle s'installa sur son lit, plaçant l'album au fond de sa valise. Se redressant elle jeta de nouveau un regard méfiant vers la porte avant de reprendre son déménagement.

- Sale parano, se souffla t-elle à elle-même en secouant légèrement la tête. Des tapes se firent alors entendre à la porte. Dawn se leva aussitôt.

- J'arrive, murmura t-elle en se dirigeant vers l'entrée.

Revenant sur ses pas elle contourna le lit avant de sortir de sa chambre, traversant le salon, Dawn alla rejoindre la porte d'entrée. Ouvrant elle aperçut sans grande surprise le jeune Kent derrière la porte. Dawn le vrilla d'un regard sévère. Clark attendit qu'elle l'invite à entrer, mais voyant que ça n'arriverait pas il soupira la souleva légèrement afin qu'elle le laisse passer. Dawn se recula tandis que le jeune Kent fermait la porte l'air ailleurs.

- Alors Kent tu n'as rien à me dire ? , débuta Dawn les mains sur les hanches.

- Quoi encore ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? , questionna Clark agacé.

- Tu me le demande, déclara Dawn. Quelle heure est-il Clark ?

Le jeune Kent porta son regard sur sa montre.

- Il est-…

- Exactement 16h30, l'interrompit-elle.

- Si tu le sais pourquoi est ce que tu me le demande ? , questionna Clark en la contournant. Dawn se tourna vers lui poursuivant alors,

- Très bien alors en voici une autre pour toi Kent. Où étais tu ?

- Enfaite j'étais-…

- Je sais très bien où est ce que tu étais. Ma mère m'a appelé pour se plaindre d'arrêter d'envoyer mon petit copain la déranger sur son lieu de travail, s'exclama t-elle énervée.

- Oui excuse moi de faire en sorte que tu reste, affirma Clark entre les dents.

- C'est ce que tu appelle faire en sorte que je reste. Tu as mit les pieds dans le plat Clark.

- J'étais déboussolé.

- Ce n'est pas une raison… Le jeune Kent souffla de tous ses poumons tandis que Dawn ruminait de nouveau. La jeune Mills fit une légère pause puis repartant vers sa chambre elle assura alors,

- Le pire dans tout ça c'est que ça n'a même pas fonctionnait.

Le jeune Kent ne répliqua pas pendant un long moment, en effet il était conscient que la jeune fille avait raison. La suivant alors il ajouta doucement.

- Je voulais au moins essayé…

S'interrompant, il fut surprit par l'état de la chambre. Les nombreux vêtements éparpillaient sur le lit et le sol, les chaussures traînant ici et là ainsi qu'un désordre plus que visible décrivait la chambre d'hôtel de la jeune Mills. A présent face à cette scène il était plus qu'évident qu'elle se préparait à un départ.

Dawn, insouciante, se redirigea de nouveau vers son dressing s'attaquant aux placards. Clark déglutit.

- Je crois que je ne me sens pas très bien.

La jeune fille posa un regard suspect sur lui.

- Reprend toi Kent ce ne sont que des bagages.

- Non c'est plus que ça c'est la vérité… c'est que… que toi tu t'en vas et que mes pathétiques tentatives pour te garder près de moi n'ont aboutit à rien. C'est que s'ayez inévitablement ça devient vrai.

- Ça l'était aussi avant Clark, tu dramatise toujours autant, ajouta Dawn plus douce.

- Non. Tu t'en va.

Dawn se pinça les lèvres puis se rasseyant sur le lit elle posa un regard insistant sur lui.

- Respire à fond et aide moi un peu mon amour.

Clark écarquilla les yeux lui jetant un regard remplit de surprise. Il la dévisageait comme si la jeune fille lui avait demandé de sauter par la fenêtre.

- Dis moi tu te moque de moi j'espère ?

- Non, qu'est ce que j'ai dit ? , questionna Dawn en levant les sourcils.

- Même si je dois avouer que tu as une manière très particulière de faire tes valises, il est hors de question que je lève ne serait que le petit doigt, afin de t'aider à partir plus rapidement loin de moi.

Dawn eut un sourire nerveux, l'air décontenancé.

- Kent tu es d'une galanterie sans faille.

- Laisse moi je ne veux pas t'aider, déclara t-il en s'adossant sur la lisière de la porte.

Dawn soupira avant de poser lourdement ses mains sur sa valise.

- Kent tu sais comment sont les filles à papa comme moi. Elles ne font jamais rien de leur dix doigts et quand il y a enfin de l'action dans leur vie même pas capable de faire leur propre valise.

Clark soupira secouant légèrement la tête.

- Tu n'es pas une fille à papa Dawn loin de là. Ne te moque pas de moi, alors fais tes bagages et moi je… je resterais là à te regarder.

Dawn laissa tomber sa tête en arrière, se mordant la lèvre.

- Kent tu n'es vraiment pas drôle.

- Oui tu as raison parce que je n'ai pas envie de l'être. Le jeune Kent respira profondément enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

- La seule chose que je peux te conseillerai c'est peut-être d'enlever les cintres.

Dawn prit un élastique sur sa commode puis ajouta,

- Ah oui ? Tu dois avoir raison. Ça serait plus judicieux effectivement. D'autres conseils à me donner ? , questionna la jeune Mills.

Clark leva les sourcils et fit oui de la tête irrité.

- Il faudrait peut-être aussi que tu penses à plier tes vêtements. Si tu veux réussir à tous les faire rentrer sans problème ça serait plus simple et puis ça évitera aussi de les retrouver froissé à ton arriver.

Dawn s'attachant les cheveux eut un sourire.

- Je le savais, souffla t-elle amusé. Clark roula des yeux avant de se résoudre enfin à rentrer dans la chambre. Dawn eut un rapide sourire, lui faisant signe de s'asseoir près d'elle. Il s'exécuta. La jeune Mills s'avança doucement vers lui, avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de remettre son rangement.

Un silence s'installa, tandis que le jeune Kent surveillé le moindre de ses gestes avec vigilance. Dawn jeta un rapide regard dans sa direction avant de reprendre,

- Tu sais que tu es très mignon, lorsque tu es contrarié.

- Arrête Angel, je n'ai pas envie de te perdres.

La jeune fille respira profondément avant de déclarait retirant les ceintres de ses vêtements.

- Dis moi qu'est ce qui t'a prit d'aller au Daily Planet harcelé ma mère ?

- Pardonne moi mais… mais sur le moment ça m'a semblé être une bonne idée.

Dawn eut un bref sourire avant de reprendre,

- Elle m'a raconté ce que tu lui as dit. Je… je dois tout de même avouer que c'était gentil de ta part.

Clark pinça ses lèvres légèrement amusé.

- Ça la bouleversée et… c'est vrai que moi aussi, reprit-elle en un murmure.

Le jeune homme reposa ses yeux sur elle attentif. Dawn fit une légère pause continuant à plier ses vêtements.

- Je… tu sais Clark je… je pensais à quelque chose…

- Quoi ? , questionna Clark en la détaillant.

- Et bien… je… je me disais que pour… pour toi et moi… ça serait peut-être mieux qu'on arrête de se voir jusqu'à mon départ.

- Quoi ! , s'exclama Clark effaré.

- Oui je vois comme mon futur départ te perturbe et te déroute je ne veux pas que tu fasses de bêtise. Alors j'ai pensé que tu… tu pourrais peut-être rentrer chez toi… je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu t'en vas jusqu'à ce qu'au moins tout se tasse. Je ne veux pas que-…

- Il en est hors de question !, fit-il d'un ton qui ne laissait pas de place à la discussion. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi est ce que tu me dis ça ? Tu veux que je m'en aille ? Tu veux que je parte ?

- Hum… et bien je… enfaite non mais je pensais que-…

- Je n'irais nulle part. Tu m'as promit qu'on resterait ensemble jusqu'à ta dernière minute à Smallville et c'est ce qui se passera. Je resterais avec toi même si tu ne veux pas de moi. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu me demande ça.

- Je dis ça pour toi, tu es devenu blanc comme un linge lorsque tu as vu que je préparais mes bagages.

Clark avala avec difficulté sa salive.

- Dawn s'il te plait ne me force pas à partir… si tu veux que je t'aide je le ferais et-…

- Ça n'a rien avoir Clark je veux juste que tu te sentes bien.

- Je me sens bien mais seulement lorsque je suis avec toi. Alors ne me retire pas ça.

Dawn le regarda un instant avant d'affirmer doucement de la tête.

- Ne crois pas le contraire, Amour. Je suis contente que tu sois là, déclara Dawn en pressant sa main dans la sienne. Je ne veux pas que tu en doutes une seule seconde. Je t'aime tu sais.

- Oui mais moi je t'aime plus encore, affirma t-il avant de poser un baiser sur le dos de sa main. Le simple fait que tu sois encore là me suffit pour l'instant. Alors s'il te plait ne recommence pas avec ça d'accord.

Dawn affirma doucement de la tête avant de se remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Tu veux peut-être qu'on fasse autre chose, je continuerais tout ça plus tard.

- Si tu veux, reprit Clark en redressant les yeux vers elle, pinçant ses lèvres. Dawn eut un sourire en l'embrassant rapidement. Elle se leva du lit avant de le tirer par la main.

- Viens, on va se promener.

Clark serra sa main dans la sienne.

- Non, soupira t-il lentement. Dawn pivota vers lui, dubitative.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Le jeune homme redressa tristement les yeux vers elle. Tu penses à quelque chose en particulier, poursuivit-elle en pinçant sa joue un sourire aux lèvres.

- Oui. Viens là, dit-il en la renversant sur le lit.

**. . .**

_*DFB*_

Lorsque Dawn se réveilla le soleil s'était lever. Elle soupira en songeant que Clark devait déjà être parti. La jeune Mills respira profondément avant de se tourner vers une place normalement vide c'est alors que sa jambe rencontra celle de Clark, Dawn ouvrit subitement les yeux.

- Mince, murmura-t-elle.

- Hein ? , chuchota Clark tournant la tête vers elle bien que ses yeux soit toujours clos.

- Il est quelle heure ? , questionna-t-elle en se redressant légèrement.

- Oh non s'il te plait ne parle pas de ça ! De toute manière c'est définitif je reste ici pour toujours, assura-t-il enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune Mills, à tout jamais dans tes bras.

Dawn eut un rire.

- Que Dieu t'entende Clark j'aimerais que ce soit vrai.

Sur ce Dawn soupira toutefois avant de s'asseoir. Clark eut une plainte. Elle tourna la tête vers le réveil. Ne le trouvant pas, la jeune fille s'avança l'enjambant,

- Fais comme si je n'étais pas là, ajouta-t-elle devant l'air agacé du jeune Kent.

- Comment veux tu que j'y arrive ? Tu m'écrase une partie du rectum.

- Si tu m'aidais je n'aurais pas à m'appuyer sur toi, ajouta-t-elle en tentant le bras vers la commode. Clark en profita pour lui faire un baiser dans le cou.

- Arrête profiteur, dit-elle en donnant des tapes sur le réveil dysfonctionnant. Clark eut un sourire avant de se redresser légèrement la respirant longuement.

- Ce n'est pas vrai mais qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à cet engin ?

Clark eut un sourire, avant de l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises cette fois.

Dawn lui jeta un rapide regard suspect.

- Je rêve où tu me renifle ? Clark eut un rire avant de l'enserrer d'un bras. Dawn fronça les sourcils observant plus attentivement où le fil du réveil mener, Clark tiqua la relâchant. Dawn eut un rictus.

- Tu as débranché le réveil ? , susurra-t-elle entre les dents. Clark enfouit sa tête sous le drap. Dawn fulmina.

- Clark !

- J'ai quelque chose à dire pour ma défense.

- Tu n'as pas de défense. Tu n'as même pas le bénéfice du doute ni le droit à un avocat.

- Sache que je l'ai fait parce que je t'aime.

- Criminel, s'énerva-t-elle en observant le fil mutilé du réveil.

- Ne m'en veux pas, dit-il sa voix étouffé par le drap.

- Tu le fais exprès, s'énerva-t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui. Elle chercha des yeux un objet sur la table de chevet avant de reprendre.

- Où es ta montre ?

- Il fait noir tu n'y verras rien, ajouta Clark en se détournant. Dawn faillit basculer, se rattrapant sur la table de chevet elle le foudroya du regard, qu'il n'aperçut pas.

- Non, dit-elle en retirant la couverture. Donne moi cette montre… tu as déjà fait assez de mal pour aujourd'hui. Clark la détailla agacé.

- Pourquoi veux-tu à tout prix savoir quelle heure est-il ? Tu veux à ce point que je parte ?

- Peut-être bien, affirma Dawn sournoisement. Si tu la cache avec autant de conviction c'est que tu as du dépasser ton couvre feu depuis une décennie.

- Dawn mon couvre feu est à minuit, pas à quatre heures du matin, certifia Clark d'un large sourire.

- Tu m'as très bien comprise.

- Non pas du tout, s'entêta-t-il. Dawn posa ses mains sur ses épaules, l'air sévère.

- Kent je vais me fâcher.

Clark la fixa amusé, comme un petit garçon content de faire enragé sa maitresse d'école. Dawn soupira exaspérée.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, affirma-t-elle alors. Dawn jeta un regard vers le salon Clark cru comprendre son intention.

- Tant pis je vais aller vérifier ailleurs, dit-elle en se levant.

- Non, affirma Clark en se redressant et en l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Tu ne vas nulle part. Dawn se défie rapidement de son étreinte forcé avant de se rendre dans le séjour.

- Dawn… Dawn s'il te plait revient !

-…

Face à ce silence Clark grogna retombant sur le lit.

Après quelques instants la jeune Mills retourna dans la chambre posant ses mains sur sa taille elle affectionnait un visage impassible mais Clark y perçut toutefois de cette contrariété qu'il aimait tant en elle.

- S'ayez maintenant que tu sais quelle heure il est, revient dormir un peu. Tu viens de troubler notre sommeil j'espère que tu es satisfaite.

- Tu veux ta mort, n'est ce pas ? , reprit-elle les lèvres serrés. Le jeune Kent reposa son attention sur le plafond puis soupirant de tous ses poumons il ferma lourdement les yeux.

- Non tu tiens beaucoup trop à moi pour cela.

- Clark rentre chez toi !

Le jeune Kent tourna sa tête vers elle désabusée.

- Je ne veux pas… je veux rester avec toi.

- Hors de question Clark tu dois rentrer chez toi, répéta t-elle.

- Non… Tu m'aimes je ne peux pas !

- Je t'ai toujours aimé ça ne t'a jamais empêché de rentrer chez toi.

Dawn respira profondément revenant vers lui. Elle s'assied sur le lit afin de lui expliquer la situation à sa façon.

- Kent ! , déclara t-elle d'une voix menaçante. Clark la détailla longuement avant de reprendre.

- Rassure moi lorsque tu insiste autant pour que je m'en aille, tu n'es pas sérieuse j'espère. La jeune Mills soupira laissant sa tête tombé en arrière.

- Kent il va être 7h.

- Oui mais c'est le week end, reprit-il en se redressant.

- Non Clark ça fait sept heures que nous sommes mardi. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a sécher les cours hier que tu dois te croire tout les jours en week end.

- Tu pense vraiment que mes parents s'amusent à aller vérifié si je suis dans mon lit toutes les demis heures, murmura t-il avant de reposer son regard sur elle. Dawn détourna la tête en soufflant doucement. Clark posa une main légère sur sa joue. Et puis tu me manque déjà, avoua t-il.

- Tu dormais, affirma Dawn d'un sourire.

- J'aime dormir près de toi… quand tu n'es pas là j'ai l'impression que le lit est vide.

- Je dois t'avouer que j'ai la même impression, admit Dawn baissant légèrement la tête. Mais-…

- Parfait, c'est décidé alors je reste encore un peu, l'interrompit-t-il doucement. Je rentrerai… plus tard. Dawn dissimula un faible sourire.

- Tu ne m'écoute pas !

Clark eut un sourire immanquable posant ses yeux sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Dawn sentit des papillons lui parcourir l'estomac.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Je réglerais le problème avec mes parents sans citer une fois ton nom dans la conversation.

- Ce n'est pas ça qui m'inquiète, ajouta t-elle en se mordant la lèvre. Je veux juste que… que tu n'es pas d'ennui par ma faute.

Clark eut un air attendri.

- Ne t'en fais pas… je réglerais tout ça, mais laisse moi juste rester.

Dawn eut un faible sourire baissant légèrement la tête.

_*FFB*_

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

Dawn jouait tranquillement sur sa console tandis que Clark la regardait attentivement silencieux. Le jeune Kent avait mit sa partie sur pause, afin de pouvoir mieux dévisager tranquillement la jeune Mills. Dawn comme à son habitude s'amuser comme une gamine, et le jeune Kent soupira pour la énième fois alors que Dawn se tordait de nouveau en deux pour effectuer un virage serré.

- Ouai je l'ai eu, affirma t-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Clark fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de se remettre à la dévisager. Dawn grogna subitement d'agacement ce qui surprit le jeune Kent. Clark posa son regard sur l'écran tentant d'observer ce qui n'allait pas. Perplexe il reposa son regard sur la jeune Mills qui à présent le fixait.

- Ce n'est pas pour le jeu que je m'énerve mais contre toi. Arrête de me regarder, répliqua-t-elle lentement.

Clark pinça ses lèvres, confus.

- Oui excuse moi, dit-il en reposant son regard sur l'écran. Dawn posa une main sur sa nuque avant de s'étirer légèrement, tandis que Clark sceptique se remit de nouveau à songer à son futur départ. Ses yeux se posèrent inconsciemment de nouveau sur la jeune Mills. Lui qui aimait tant la regarder dormir, l'embrasser dans son sommeil contre ses faibles protestations. La presser si fort contre lui en songeant que ça resterait toujours ainsi. Maintenant Dawn devait partir, et tout cela semblait improbable.

- Kent tu recommences ! , s'exclama Dawn irrité.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu t'en aille, souffla Clark pour la énième fois.

- Oui bon okay si on changeait de sujet.

- Est ce qu'au moins tu sais dans quel lycée tu vas atterrir ? Dawn leva les sourcils. Bon sang qu'est-ce que je raconte, reprit-il. Je veux dire est-ce que tu vas réussir à te retrouver ça fait plusieurs mois que tu as quitté ton ancien lycée.

- Bien sûre que je m'y retrouverais Clark, c'est un lycée privée j'y ai passé quasiment la totalité de ma scolarité.

- Oh, souffla Clark déconcerté.

- Mais il est évident que dans ce lycée je ne trouverai pas un autre Clark Kent, rassure toi. Le jeune homme eut un sourire crispé.

- Tu trouveras peut-être que je suis barbant avec ça mais quand est ce que tu comptes revenir ?

- Il faudrait peut-être que je m'en aille avant de décider de ma date de retour.

- Euh non, fit-il sincèrement. Dawn le regarda un instant les yeux légèrement plissé.

- Je n'aime pas ce regard, déclara Clark.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et Clark mit ses mains sur son visage continuant timidement,

- Je ne pourrais pas vivre sans toi... tu le sais.

- Mais Clark-….

- Ça ne sera pas pareil, rien ne sera pareil. Tu ne seras plus au lycée avec moi, et tu ne seras pas là quand je serais dans une situation difficile pour me sauver la face comme tu as pris l'habitude de le faire. Et moi de ton côté je ne serais pas là pour t'empêcher de répondre des absurdités aux professeurs. On ne dormira plus ensemble la nuit. On ne somnolera plus devant un film assommant sur ton canapé…

- S'il te plait arrête d'en parler Clark, exigea-t-elle en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Tu verras que… que ce n'est qu'une histoire de temps... ça se réglera vite.

Clark la regarda littéralement sous le choque.

- Quoi, répète. Dawn se pinça les lèvres timidement. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es dit ça, comme si selon toi il me serait facile de t'oublier.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit… et ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas ses yeux désormais dans le vide. Dawn arrêta sa partie reposant sa manette avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Très bien regarde-moi.

Le jeune Kent redressa doucement la tête vers elle.

- N'y pense plus d'accord ? J'ai l'impression que toutes nos conversations tournent autour de mon départ. En ce moment on est ensemble et c'est-ce qui compte, non ?

Clark acquiesça de la tête. Dawn affirma d'un même mouvement avant de se retourner vers l'écran de nouveau.

- Maintenant parle moi.

Le jeune Kent respira profondément avant d'observer la partie à laquelle la jeune fille jouait attentivement. Il posa une main sur ses cheveux, tripotant une de ses mèches.

- Dis moi je pensais à quelque chose.

- Quoi ? , questionna Dawn en se tournant de nouveau vers le jeune Kent.

- Je me disais que si tu veux… on pourrait aller à la ferme.

La jeune fille secoua négativement de la tête.

- Non je veux passer mes derniers jours ici seule avec toi, murmura Dawn doucement.

- Je pensais que ça te ferait plaisir de dîner avec mes parents et moi une dernière fois. Puis tu en profiterais pour leur dire au revoir.

- Clark je ne suis pas très douée pour les au revoir.

- Ça leur fera plaisir.

Dawn eut une moue reposant ses yeux sur lui.

- Si tu me promets de retourner ensuite avec moi à l'hôtel.

Clark eut un faible sourire gêné.

- Oui. C'est-ce qui étaient prévu.

- Alors c'est d'accord je serais ravie d'aller à la ferme ce soir.

Clark satisfait affirma de la tête avant de préciser.

- Je dois te prévenir que mon père est… est très affecté par ton futur départ. Je pense que tu t'en doute.

Dawn eut un éclat de rire, qui étonna le jeune Kent. Son rire était franc et chaleureux, doux et mielleux.

- Clark tu dois savoir que ton père est un véritable spécimen dans son genre et que de toute ma vie je n'ai jamais connu un homme aussi compréhensif que lui.

**. . .**

**Hôtel,**

Clark sortit de l'ascenseur, la jeune Mills endormit dans ses bras. Le jeune homme posa ses yeux sur elle. Ces derniers temps Dawn semblait si fatigué, si éreinté. Lorsqu'il la regardait il avait l'impression qu'elle portait tout le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Il aurait voulu qu'elle puisse se reposer sur lui, qu'elle puisse réellement avoir confiance en lui. Parfois il en doutait sérieusement. Parfois il s'inquiété vraiment. Le jeune Kent se posta devant la porte de sa suite avant de jeter un regard circulaire. Dans ses bras la jeune fille gigota un peu et soupira d'aise dans son sommeil. Le jeune Kent retira la clé magnétique de sa poche avant d'ouvrir rapidement la porte.

- Dawn, mon ange…

La jeune fille fronça légèrement son front.

- Dawn tu dors ?

- Plus maintenant, je te remercie, dit la jeune Mills faiblement.

- Désolé, fit-il en posant un baiser sur son front.

Arrivant dans sa chambre il l'a posa sur le lit avant de l'installer sous les couvertures. Les yeux clos Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Merci mon amour. Clark avança son visage de la jeune fille posant ses lèvres de nouveau sur son front. Le jeune Kent eut l'impression d'un déjà vu. Il ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois où il avait installé la jeune Mills dans son lit avant de s'en aller en super vitesse. Sur ce le jeune Kent se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

- Kent où est-ce que tu vas ?

Clark se retourna vers elle un doux sourire aux coins des lèvres.

- Où crois tu que je vais ? J'allais juste éteindre la lumière ne t'inquiète je ne m'en irais jamais sans toi Angel, déclara-t-il en appuyant sur l'interrupteur.

_*DFB*_

**Hôtel**

Dawn somnolait dans les bras de Clark depuis déjà une quinzaine de minutes lorsque le jeune Kent se décida à la portait jusqu'à sa chambre. La jeune fille remua légèrement s'agrippant avec plus de prise autour de Clark.

- Désolé je t'ai réveillé, remarqua-t-il posant une main sur son dos.

- Pas vraiment, dit-elle doucement.

- Je vais te laisser dormir, ma mère doit se demander qu'est-ce que je fais, ajouta-t-il. Poussant la porte de la chambre, il s'approcha du sommier.

- Je devrais être rentré depuis une bonne heure, reprit Clark en se postant face au lit attendant que la jeune fille veuille bien le lâcher.

- Alors je te dis à demain, insista Clark en la relâchant. Dawn enfuit son visage dans sa nuque ne se décampant pas de sa position.

- Donc bonne nuit, persista-t-il. Elle fit non de la tête.

- Tu ne vas pas passer une bonne nuit ? , questionna-t-il devant son attitude.

- Pas si tu ne reste pas près de moi, dit-elle d'un rire dans la voix.

- Dawn ! , fit-il rougissant.

- Reste encore un peu, ajouta-t-elle posant ses lèvres sur sa nuque.

- Non… Non je ne peux pas. Elle se redressa affirmant de la tête.

- Si tu le peux. Reste encore. Elle approcha son visage de son oreille enroulant ses bras un peu plus fort autour de lui.

- Je promets de rester tranquille.

Le jeune Kent leva les sourcils.

- Tu es sérieuse ?

- Oui mais pas plus de dix secondes. Clark eut un rire. Dawn se recula légèrement.

- J'adore t'entendre rire.

- Dawn s'il te plait, ne me force pas à choisir entre toi et… et toi.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Vraiment… alors tu n'y vois même d'ultimatum. Tant mieux dans ce cas je peux continuer de t'embêter, dit-elle en posant son front sur le sien.

- Dawn si tu ne me lâche pas dans les prochaines secondes je jure que je rentre avec toi comme ça.

- Pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas là ?

- Dawn soit sérieuse deux secondes.

- On pourrait aller dans la grange.

- Tu es dingue ! , ajouta-t-il d'un léger rire. Dawn l'observa silencieusement caressant doucement sa joue, s'avançant vers lui elle emprisonna ses lèvres dans les siennes.

Il lui fit un sourire posant sa main sur la sienne.

- Dawn je t'aime.

- Une raison de plus de faire l'amour, ajouta-t-elle relâchant son emprise autour de lui. Clark eut un sourire. Elle s'assied sur le lit le regardant fixement.

- Dawn je t'ai dit que je devais partir… tout de suite.

La jeune Mills retira aussitôt son tee shirt, se postant devant lui. Clark pinça ses lèvres, admiratif.

- Bien d'accord si tu insiste autant alors je reste, fit-il l'air faussement résigné. Dawn eut un rire.

- Chouette !

_*FFB*_

Clark eut un faible sourire au rappel de ce souvenir avant de s'avancer vers la jeune Mills,

- Fais-moi de la place, murmura-t-il en s'asseyant près d'elle. Les yeux clos la jeune Mills s'exécuta avant de reposer sa tête sur son oreiller. A présent près d'elle il la serra contre lui respirant longuement l'odeur de fleur s'évadant de ses cheveux.

- Bonne nuit Angel. Dawn le répondit en redressant légèrement la tête vers lui, réclamant un baiser. Le jeune homme s'exécuta avant de fermer ses yeux à son tour.

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain_****, Hôtel**

Quand Dawn se réveilla de nouveau Clark n'était plus près d'elle. Dawn se frotta les yeux se redressant. Détaillant sa chambre, elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Kent.

Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Dawn soupira avant de se lever. Elle sortit du lit avant de se mettre à la recherche de Clark.

- Kent, l'interpella t-elle.

- Oui, reprit Clark, je suis là. Dawn se dirigea vers la cuisine. Elle soupira posant ses mains sur sa taille.

- Oh tu m'as fais peur, continua t-elle en le voyant derrière les fourneaux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quand j'ai vu que tu n'étais pas là, mon cœur s'est arrêté.

Clark eut un sourire.

- Je ne te ferais jamais ça voyons Dawn.

La jeune Mills eut un sourire s'asseyant près du comptoir.

- Tu as faim ? , questionna Clark.

Dawn fit oui de la tête.

- Il ne reste presque plus rien dans ton frigo, mais si tu veux je pourrais faire rapidement un tour au supermarché, reprit-il se retournant de nouveau vers la cuisine, prêt à reprendre son activité. Dawn le détailla, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu sais que j'ai un groom service qui sert précisément à ça.

- On est jamais mieux servi que par soit même, et puis de toute manière je dois passer rapidement à la ferme.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête questionnant alors,

- Tu es debout depuis longtemps ?

- Euh oui. Clark se tourna vers la jeune Mills reprenant. Mais je ne voulais pas te réveiller.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? , reprit Dawn. Tu n'as pas réussi à dormir ?

- Ce n'est pas ça. Je n'avais juste plus… sommeil.

Dawn leva les sourcils reprenant,

- Quelque chose te tracasse mon amour ?

- Non, ne t'en fait pas. Ce n'est rien du tout, poursuivit Clark éteignant le feu avant de poser l'assiette devant la jeune fille. Dawn observa son contenu avant de relever les yeux vers lui.

- C'est pour moi.

Il eut un faible sourire avant de revenir vers elle.

- Bonne appétit, déclara Clark avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front. La jeune fille eut un sourire prenant sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu es gentil.

Clark posa un baiser sur le dos de sa main, avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur les lèvres.

**. . .**

**Hôtel,**

Dawn entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et sortant de la salle de bain elle se rendit vers le salon.

- Hey dis moi tu as fais drôlement vite, tu m'as pourtant dit au téléphone que…

- Ce n'est pas Clark, commença Lex en entrant dans la suite. Dawn se stoppa subitement, muette. Elle observa le jeune Luthor rentré sans, semble t-il, aucune gêne.

- Lex… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es venu voir Clark ?

- Non Dawn. Les mains dans sa longue veste il s'avança vers la jeune Mills reprenant. Si je suis venu à l'hôtel c'est pour venir te voir, sinon je serais allée à la ferme.

- Euh oui, répondit Dawn en secouant légèrement la tête. Et bien entre voyons.

Le jeune Luthor cilla tandis que la jeune Mills reprit cynique,

- Pardon qu'est ce que je raconte, tu es déjà à l'intérieur.

Sur ce Lex ferma la porte avant de se retourner de nouveau vers la jeune Mills. Les lèvres pincées Dawn attendait qu'il poursuive.

- Tu as l'air surprise de me voir.

- Assez oui je dois dire, reprit-elle. C'est la première que je te vois ici. Et ça me surprend d'autant plus de te voir entrer dans ma suite par tes propres moyens. Comment as-tu fais ?

- Oh euh John m'a donné le PASS.

- Quoi ! , s'exclama Dawn effaré. Tu plaisante j'espère.

- Non.

- Et pourquoi n'a-t-il pas téléphoné pour me prévenir de ta visite.

- J'ai vécu trois mois ici, il me connait bien.

Dawn posa des yeux, perplexe sur lui.

- Tu l'as soudoyé.

- Oui, déclara Lex semblant amusé. Dawn ne voulait pas en rire si il suffisait qu'un type lui demande la clé de n'importe quelle chambre en échange d'argent la jeune Mills ne pourrait plus dormir sur ses deux oreilles.

- Ne le juge pas, affirma Lex avant de se mettre à parcourir le salon de la jeune Mills comme un heureux propriétaire.

- Trop tard, murmura Dawn entre les dents.

Le jeune Luthor secoua légèrement la tête avant d'avouer.

- Enfaite pour être franc avec toi. Si John n'a pas insisté pour me donner la clé de ta suite c'est parce que cet hôtel est le mien.

- Je te demande pardon ! , s'exclama Dawn les yeux ronds.

- Oui, précisa Lex. Dawn eut un rictus songeant alors: _Pourtant je m'étais assuré que-…_

- Il l'est depuis mardi dernier enfaite.

Dawn sourcilla.

- J'avais entendu parler que quelqu'un tenter de racheter cet hôtel mais je ne me doutais pas que c'était toi.

Lex eut un faible sourire baissant légèrement la tête.

- Vu que nous sommes ami ça te dérange peut-être que…

La jeune Mills eut beaucoup de mal à accepter le mot « ami », il était de trop dans sa remarque comme un cheveu sur la soupe.

- Euh… Dawn s'éclaircit la voix reprenant. Non… non tu fais ce que tu veux c'est juste que je me demandais pourquoi mais tu n'es pas obliger de me le dire, après tout ça me semble des affaires de grandes personnes.

Lex releva les yeux vers elle, posant sur la jeune Mills un regard insistant. Dawn se sentit mal à l'aise, et de nouveau cette sensation de froideur la transperça. Lex lui donner des frissons dans le dos.

- Tu sais enfaite on pourrait penser le contraire mais toi et moi nous avons presque le même âge.

Dawn eut une mimique: _Oui à quelques décennies près._

- Six ans je crois, indiqua t-il.

La jeune Mills ne releva pas la remarque, elle préféra d'ailleurs changer littéralement de sujet. Le jeune Luthor semblait leur chercher des points communs, des similitudes qui n'existait pas ! Et s'il s'avérait que Lex était pour quelque chose dans l'accident de son père elle refusait formellement d'être comparer à lui, en bien ou… en mal.

- Dis moi Lex que fais-tu ici ?

- Oh je vois… Clark ne va pas tarder à rentrer et tu aimerais qu'il évite de nous voir ensemble.

- Oui je dois t'avouer que tu m'enlève les mots de la bouche.

- Je compte faire vite, déclara t-il. Euh hier j'ai vu Clark à Métropolis. Je ne sais pas s'il t'en a parlé.

- Non, affirma Dawn doucement.

- Il se rendait au Daily Planet lorsque je l'ai rencontré, il allait tenter de dissuader ta mère de partir. Dis moi est-ce que ça à fonctionner ?

- Malheureusement non, murmura Dawn en baissant légèrement la tête.

Lex respira profondément s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir. Dawn le vrilla du regard. Ses yeux brillants d'incompréhension semblaient alors criait au jeune Luthor : _Bon sang Lex mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

- Il m'a avoué être au courant pour ta visite en prison.

- Quoi ? , s'exclama Dawn tremblante.

- Oui il m'a raconté que tu lui avais dit que vous aviez assez confiance l'un en l'autre pour tout vous avouer.

Dawn fit un tour sur elle-même lâchant un juron.

- Merde ce n'est pas possible… dites moi que ce n'est pas possible.

La jeune Mills voulu un instant douter de la sincérité de Lex mais toute son âme et toute sa tête semblait lui criait que non.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a dit autre chose ? , soupira Dawn en se tournant vers lui.

Le jeune Luthor songea un instant à lui mentir et à lui raconté qu'il savait absolument tout de ses raisons ici, ainsi que de ses motivations premières. Mais tout cela irait beaucoup trop loin et Dawn était loin d'être sotte. Elle se rendrait facilement compte de la supercherie. Cela ne relèverait que du rêve que Dawn croyant que Clark sache tout lui révèle par inadvertance qu'elle avait été envoyée par Lionel pour le surveiller. Dawn croyant que Clark le savait et qu'il avait déjà tourné la page se retrouverait alors en mauvaise posture puisque évidemment le jeune Kent finirait dans une colère noir face à la surprise mais surtout au choc de la nouvelle. Laissant à Lex tout le bon soin de se réjouir de leur rupture à tout jamais. Le jeune Luthor soupira d'aise. Ce n'était que dans « ses » contes de fées que la vie était aussi utopique.

- Lex…, répéta Dawn pour la troisième fois. Clark t'a-t-il dit autre chose ?

Lex se redressa s'éclaircissant la voix.

- Euh non… rien du tout. Il est juste sceptique.

- Oui bien sûre qu'il l'est il doit se demander ce que toi et moi ont fabrique ensemble mais n'ose pas le faire. Dawn se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille le cœur battant,

- J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait s'imaginer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Quoi ? , questionna Dawn en relevant les yeux vers lui. Comment ça pourquoi ?

- Oui dis moi qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?

Dawn eut un sourire nerveux.

- Tout Lex, voyons c'est insensé que tu-…

- Est-ce si difficile pour toi que Clark puisse imaginer que tu m'aime ?

Dawn eut de nouveau un rire nerveux.

- Mon Dieu sortait moi de ce cauchemar.

- Dawn, insista le jeune Luthor.

- Oui Lex… oui parce que si Clark m'apprenait demain qu'il me trompait avec ma meilleur amie je le réduirais en bouillit. Je ne lui ferais jamais ce que je ne veux pas qu'il me fasse.

- Tu aimerais que Clark te mentes quotidiennement ?

- Non et ce n'est pas ce qu'il fait.

- Mais toi si.

Dawn reçu cette remarque comme un coup de poignard.

- Si je fais ça c'est pour lui et justement parce que je tiens à Clark.

- Moi quand je tiens à quelqu'un je suis honnête avec elle.

- Pas de ça avec moi Lex. Si tu étais honnête avec les personnes en qui tu tiens peut-être qu'aujourd'hui on pourrait les rencontrer.

Lex eut un rictus avant de secouer légèrement la tête. Dawn su aussitôt qu'elle avait été beaucoup trop méchante. Le jeune homme soupira avant de reporter son regard vers la jeune Mills lui offrant un sourire sans joie.

- Lex c'est…

- Laisse tomber Dawn on s'est très bien que c'est exactement ce que tu as voulu dire. D'ailleurs je n'en reviens pas que c'est toi qui me dise ça. Tu passe ton temps à te dissimuler, à te cacher. Tu viens à Smallville et laisse ta vie derrière toi. Will part, puis ton père a un accident…

Dawn serra les dents.

- Et maintenant voilà que tu crois aimer Clark. Tu te voiles la face en pensant que c'est lui que tu aimes.

- Lex je ne crois pas l'aimer… je l'aime c'est différent. Parce que je le sais. Il faut que tu comprennes que je l'aime plus que tout sur cette planète et cela ne changera jamais… jamais. Le visage de Lex garda une immobilité presque étrange. Et quand on aime quelqu'un on fait tout pour ne pas les décevoir, tout pour ne pas les blesser…

Ses paroles semblèrent s'attarder dans son esprit ils semblaient être l'écho des paroles de Lionel.

- Tu comprendras quand toi aussi tu tomberas sur la personne qu'il te faut, acheva la jeune Mills. Lex secoua la tête avant de rediriger de nouveau son regard vers la jeune fille.

- Je l'ai trouvé mais le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne sait pas encore que celui qu'il lui faut c'est moi.

Dawn et Lex échangèrent un regard, les yeux sombres du jeune homme posait sur elle la fit frissonner de tout son être. Elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité et la barrière qui s'établissait entre ses pouvoirs et les ressentiments du jeune homme la rendaient de plus en plus perplexe.

- Je vais te dire un secret Lex. Dawn s'assied à son tour sur le fauteuil reprenant doucement. Quand j'étais petite j'avais un ours en peluche qui s'appelait Panda. Je l'aimais particulièrement parce qu'il appartenait à ma sœur. J'en avais des tas mais lorsque venait l'heure de dormir c'était à chaque fois Panda que je voulais. Seulement et uniquement lui. Ma possessivité m'a poussé à me rendre compte de ma vanité. Oui il fallait que je m'établisse des limites. Pour être assez compréhensive et honnête envers moi-même. Pour comprendre que ce n'est pas parce que mes parents aimaient plus ma sœur que moi, que lui prendre ce qu'elle aimait finirait à un moment ou à un autre par nous mettre sur le même pied d'égalité. On aime d'autant plus une personne aimait par une tierce personne. Et cette règle est valable pour tout et n'importe quoi.

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre doucement.

- Et c'est-ce que tu crois ?

Dawn se leva, acquiesçant.

- Oui Lex c'est-ce que je crois. Se redressant il respira profondément avant de contourner la jeune Mills.

- Très bien alors dans ce cas je-…

Lex s'interrompit soudainement. Dawn soupira longuement se retournant vers le jeune Luthor.

- Quoi enco-…

La jeune Mills s'arrêta à son tour observant Clark à l'entrée de la suite.

- Kent, reprit Dawn d'une voix qui se voulait détacher.

Le jeune homme posa un regard vide de sens sur la jeune Mills avant que son regard ne se dirige de nouveau vers Lex pour s'assombrir. Cette scène lui rappeler celle de la dernière fois que Clark avait surprit une conversation dans cette même pièce. Dawn eut de nouveau un frisson, plus de froid mais de peur.

- Lex, murmura Clark entre les dents.

- Clark, affirma le jeune Luthor l'air radieux. Je suis content de te revoir.

- Le plaisir est partagé, ajouta Clark froidement.

Dawn respira profondément avant de taper sèchement dans les mains.

- Bon à présent qu'on sait que personne ne manque à l'appel. Tu devrais peut-être t'en aller Lex, il… il faut que je parle à Clark, ajouta Dawn en faisant signe au jeune Luthor de se diriger vers la porte. Lex s'exécuta l'air ravie, lorsque Dawn reposa ses yeux sur le jeune Kent, il la vrillait de nouveau du regard et Dawn se sentit étrangement nerveuse.

Dawn avança d'un pas vers lui, levant avec une timidité qui ne lui ressemblait pas des yeux rempli d'appréhension.

- Euh… Hum… Kent…

- Ne te dérange pas pour essayer de te justifier, enfaite je ne veux pas savoir.

Sur ce le jeune Kent se dirigea vers la chambre claquant la porte derrière lui. La jeune Mills resta choqué par la violence de sa remarque.

- Pardon ? Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

- Non.

- Oui mais si moi je veux que tu saches.

**. . .**

**Hôtel,**

Dawn et Clark s'étaient couchés depuis une demi-heure déjà, mais la jeune Mills quand à t-elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressassée. Clark semblait étrangement calme, tout semblait l'indifférer. La trouver ici, dans sa suite, en compagnie de Lex ne semblait pas lui avoir déranger plus que cela. Il avait passé le restant de la soirée à éviter le sujet mais toutefois à l'alimenter comme si il y avait des millions d'autre chose à parler ensemble. Comme si la venue de Lex n'était qu'un sujet parmi tant d'autre. Comme si Clark avait effacé ce malheureux incident de sa mémoire au moment même où Lex avait de nouveau franchi le pas de la porte. Il semblait nonchalant, pragmatique à souhait ce qui par opposé mettait la jeune fille dans une colère noire… même bouillante qu'il semblait à peine percevoir. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils allèrent dormir, Clark sans rancœur évidente avait enroulé un bras autour de sa taille afin de s'endormir dans le creux de son cou. Lorsqu'il était si tendre avec elle alors qu'au contrario elle s'en voulait affreusement elle n'avait que davantage envie de péter les plombs.

- Dawn calme toi tu ne dormiras pas si tu es autant sur les nerfs.

- Parce que toi tu compte dormir peut-être.

Clark redressa la tête posant ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

- Je ne faisais pas référence à ça, s'exclama-t-elle haineusement. Clark eut un sourire avant de reposer ses lèvres sur son front puis de lover de nouveau sa tête dans son cou.

- Tranquillise-toi Dawn.

- Tu devrais me crier dessus, tu devrais me haïr mais tu ne le fais pas et ça m'exaspère.

- Tu te rends compte à quel point tu es contradictoire, déclara Clark d'un furtif sourire.

Dawn fulmina, la jeune fille sentit le souffle du jeune Kent sur sa peau avant qu'il ne demande alors,

- Pourquoi. Est-ce que je devrais avoir une raison de le faire ?

Dawn baissa légèrement la tête, culpabilisant.

- Peut-être bien. Dis moi le fond de ta pensé. Dis-moi ce que tu pense. Pourquoi ne veux pas que je m'explique ça serait la moindre des choses. Et tu aurais le droit de l'exiger.

Clark respira profondément avant de détourner la tête. La jeune Mills remarqua pour la première fois depuis son arrivé du ressentiment dans son regard. Il ne parla pas tout de suite et Dawn se demanda un instant s'il comptait réellement le faire à un moment donné.

- Je ne sais pas. Il… il y avait quelque chose de… de gênant dans votre attitude, comme si pour rien au monde tu aurais eu envie que j'entende votre conversation. Bizarrement j'ai eu l'impression de vous interrompre.

- Tu plaisante j'espère, s'exclama Dawn en se redressant.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais rien te dire ça va monopoliser la plus grande partie de nos conversations et tu t'en iras si vite que je n'aurais même pas le temps de te dire « à bientôt. »

Dawn respira profondément se blottissant contre lui, elle enroula ses bras autour de son cou.

- J'ai une idée, ajouta-t-elle. On en parle une fois, une seule, puis on ne revient plus sur le sujet jusqu'à mon départ. Est-ce que ça te va ?

Clark hésita avant d'affirmer de la tête. Dawn ne le relâcha pas, posant à son tour sa tête contre son épaule. Elle attendit une longue minute que le jeune Kent débute mais il n'en fit rien… de nouveau.

- Parle-moi Kent.

Elle sentit le jeune Kent déglutir. Dawn redressa la tête, le fixant longuement.

- Qui ne dis mot, consens, déclara-t-elle doucement.

- Et je consens à quoi ?

- Tu ne me fais pas confiance.

- Non justement je te fais confiance, puisque je ne te pose pas de question.

- Tu pense à ce point être sûr de savoir ce qui se passe entre Lex et moi… du moins assez pour que tu ne souhaite même pas t'en assurer.

- Parce que je sais que quoi que je fasse tu ne me le diras jamais.

Dawn leva les sourcils surprise et vexée.

- Tu me traitre de menteuse.

- Peut-être. En faite je n'en sais rien puisque tu ne me le dis pas. Après tout peut-être que c'est moi qui fabule que je suis juste un paranoïaque qui ne sait plus quoi croire de sa petite amie.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre le fixant. Est-ce que c'était le fait que Clark était en même temps si proche et pourtant si loin de la vérité qui lui faisait ressentir cette peur intense. S'il la rejetait elle n'y survivrait pas. Toutefois plein d'appréhension la jeune Mills le laissa finir.

- Mais j'ai tellement peur de ce que pourrait être la vérité que je ne préfère même pas la connaitre. Je préfère croire ce que tu me dis… je préfère penser que tu ne me mens pas.

- Mon Dieu c'est pire que ce que je pensais. Clark se redressa la rassurant d'un sourire sans joie.

- Dawn ça va aller tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

- Tu pense que je couche avec Lex. C'est pour ça que tu y perds ton sommeil. C'est pour ça que tu ne me pose pas de question. Tu pense que je couche avec Lex ?

- Non où va tu cherchais ça, s'exclama Clark ahurit.

- Peut-être dans le fait que tu sache où j'étais lundi et que tu ne m'es toujours absolument rien dit.

Clark baissa légèrement la tête assurant lentement.

- Si tu voulais me le dire tu l'aurais fait. Dawn se leva se dirigeant vers la salle de bain.

- Dawn où est ce que tu vas ?

- Excuse moi il faut que j'aille vomir, dit-elle sarcastique.

- Dawn !, s'exclama Clark en s'asseyant. Ne pense pas que je doute de toi c'est juste que je sais que par moment tu me mens. Tu pense que c'est pour mon bien et je le comprends j'ai fait ça durant des années et je le ferais tout au long de ma vie. Je suis la personne la plus compréhensive de ce côté-là. Mais tu devrais savoir que tu ne peux pas me protéger, que les mensonges finissent toujours par se savoir et qu'avec moi ça ne sert à rien.

Dawn eut un rire se retournant vers lui.

- Clark a tu pensé un instant que ce n'était pas toi mais moi que j'essayais de protéger, que j'étais juste une infâme égoïste qui passe son temps à se demander ce qui est mieux pour elle, qui se demande comment faire pour garder les personnes qu'elle aime près d'elle. Et qui ne se souci que d'une chose que lorsque tu t'apercevras de l'abominable personne qui est devant toi tu ne la déteste pas… que tu ne l'en veuille pas.

- Je me demandais comment et quand ça arrivé mais voilà ça y est tu commence à perdre l'esprit, reprit Clark en se levant. Retournons nous coucher.

Dawn détourna la tête croisant ses bras sur la poitrine.

- Certain de mes secrets pourraient t'amener à ne plus m'aimer je ne veux pas que tu les connaisses.

Clark eut un sourire.

- Quelle absurdité ! Moi ne plus t'aimer. Je ne serais plus Clark sans Dawn.

- Je ne devrais pas me réjouir d'entendre ça…

- Et pourtant, reprit Clark en cherchant son regard. Je me demande vraiment où est-ce que tu vas chercher des idées pareilles ?

- Il n'y a rien entre Lex et moi, affirma Dawn. Clark eut un faible sourire.

- Je sais. S'il te plait Dawn retournons nous coucher.

Dawn reposa son regard sur le jeune Kent soupirant elle se détourna du jeune Kent affirmant doucement.

- Comment fais tu pour avoir un self control à l'épreuve des balles ?

Clark eut un faible sourire sans joie face à l'ironie de la situation alors que Dawn murmurait dans sa barbe.

- A ta place je serais verte de jalousie. Ne me gênerait pas pour te crier mon mal-être. Je te poserais des questions mal placées. T'harcèlerai de reproches. J'aurais été insupportable mais toi tu ne fais rien alors que d'une certaine manière je mériterais pire.

- Tais-toi Dawn, affirma Clark en la faisant pivoter vers lui. Il posa une main sur son menton redressant sa tête. Regarde-moi, exigea-t-il.

Dawn s'exécuta. Il lui fit un sourire avant de caresser doucement sa joue.

- Tu as toujours tendance à dramatiser.

Dawn inspira profondément détournant la tête. Clark redirigea son regard dans le sien avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dawn se sépara légèrement du jeune homme avant de l'embrasser furtivement à son tour. Clark eut un faible sourire, retirant une mèche du visage de la jeune fille. Dawn eut une moue, avant de se retourner vers le lit. Le jeune homme la tira par le bras, la faisant pivoter vers lui. Clark lui fit un furtif baiser dans le cou. Dawn marmonna avant de laisser apparaitre un furtif sourire.

- Allez retournons nous coucher.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête, échangeant un regard avec lui.

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain,_**** Hôtel**

Se dirigeant vers le salon, Clark fouilla dans sa poche à la recherche de son portable. Entendant la jeune Mills approchait Clark s'éloigna vers la salle à manger. Son portable lui indiquait qu'il avait cinq appels en absence et trois messages sur sa boite vocale. Clark grimaça, avant de se résoudre à les écouter. Portant l'appareil à son oreille il entendit débutait la voix de sa mère au bout du fil.

- Clark, tu veux manger quelque chose ? , l'interrompit la jeune Mills.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, lui faisant signe d'attendre. Dawn eut un sourire, s'avançant vers lui elle se hissa sur ses pointes posant ses lèvres sur son menton.

- Clark je t'aime.

Après un instant le jeune Kent retira son portable de son oreille affirmant alors avec raideur.

- Dawn je devrais peut-être penser à rentrer chez moi, non ?

Le visage de la jeune Mills se décomposa littéralement, Dawn affectionna alors un air littéralement désabusé. Le jeune homme la détailla longuement.

- Okay, reprit Clark, faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit.

- Trop tard, affirma Dawn posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Je te dis que je t'aime et toi tu pense à partir. Qu'est-ce qui te prend de dire ça ? Tu crois quoi ? Que j'allais dire: bien sûre Kent enfuis toi comme un voleur et laisse moi comme la dernière des imbéciles ici.

- J'ai dit faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit, assura Clark entre les dents.

- Parfois tu me surprends Clark, ajouta Dawn doucement, j'ai l'impression par moment que tu t'en fous que je m'en aille ce soir.

- Quoi ! , s'égosilla Clark les yeux ronds. Tu t'en vas ce soir ! Aujourd'hui on est samedi et tu m'avais dit lundi.

- Oh !

- Oh ? , répéta Clark ahuri. Oh ? Dawn tu ne peux pas me dire juste « Oh ! » et partir à l'autre bout du continent.

- Je suis désolée j'ai cru que tu le savais.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce n'est que maintenant que tu me le dis !

- Argh ! Ce soir ou dans une semaine qu'est-ce que ça change, s'exclama Dawn amer.

- Ça change tout…, affirma-t-il se mettant à faire les cent pas dans le salon. J'avais prévu qu'on fasse des tas de choses ce week end.

- Clark ça fait des jours qu'on est enfermé ici.

- On devait, reprit Clark comme si la jeune fille ne l'avait pas interrompu, allé faire réviser ta Plymouth.

- Ma Plymouth n'a pas besoin d'être révisé, affirma Dawn froissé.

- J'avais prévu d'aller voir le dernier film de James Cameron avec toi, mais tu t'en moque ? , dit-il en donnant un léger coup de pied dans un coussin trainant sur le sol. On devait aller goûter des okonomiyaki ensemble, tu te rappel ? J'avais même prévu de t'offrir quelques bricoles qui te feraient penser à moi. Et on doit aller à un photomaton ensemble. Puis… puis il fallait que-…

- Clark, fit-elle doucement. Clark ne commence pas à-…

- Ne commence pas à quoi ? C'est de ta faute, rétorqua-t-il agacé.

Dawn garda alors le silence, le jeune Kent était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle. Et n'était décidément pas disposer à parler avec elle. Sans doute la post réaction à ce départ précipité, néanmoins la jeune Mills se sentait flatté par toutes les attentions qu'il semblait avoir préparé avant son départ. C'était des attentions très… Clark. Se mordant la lèvre elle se mit à se balancer sur ses talons. Elle attendit tranquillement qu'il se calme avant qu'il ne reprenne au bout de deux minutes de silence agité par sa respiration ruminante.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire, reprit Clark en se retournant vers elle. Tu embarques quelques affaires et on prend le premier train pour Chicago…

- Mais oui bien sûre et pendant qu'on y est je me teins en rousse et on se fait rebâtissaient Jen et Christopher.

Dawn s'avança vers lui le poussant assez fort pour qu'il s'asseye sur le canapé. Tu t'es cru pour qui ? Jack Bauer dans la dernière saison de 24h.

- Dawn, fit Clark plus doucement.

- On ne va nulle part, et arrête de sortir des idioties pareilles avant que tu me convainques de partir à Bora-Bora avec toi.

- C'est aussi bien ! , affirma-t-il la voix grave.

- Maintenant tu vas appeler tes parents et leur dire que je m'en vais ce soir, que tu as prévu des tas de choses et que tu souhaites rester avec moi.

- Non, déclara Clark se redressant.

- Si, répliqua-t-elle en le repoussant du doigt. On restera ensemble jusqu'à la dernière seconde de la dernière minute avant mon départ et on sera heureux tout les deux parce qu'on aura profité l'un de l'autre jusqu'au dernier instant. Et non pas parce qu'on aura essayé de quitter le territoire américain ensemble. On ne perdra pas notre temps parce qu'on s'aimera.

- On part à Chicago !

- Ne me parle plus de Chicago ! , s'exclama Dawn. Je te préviens que tu vas le faire… aller appelle les, plus de temps à perdre Kent. Je veux entendre que ça t'enchante, sal fuyeur de responsabilité.

Clark grogna, la fusillant du regard. Dawn se pencha vers lui l'air menaçante.

- Si tu ne le fais pas c'est moi qui vais le faire, mon amour.

Elle fit une pause avant de se redresser s'adoucissant. Clark fronça les sourcils avant d'annoncer.

- Est ce que c'est moi où s'échappe de cette discussion une véritable tension sexuelle entre nous ?

Dawn pinça ses lèvres avant de répondre.

- Non. Tu n'es pas fou. Se détournant du jeune homme elle annonça l'air ailleurs,

- Je vais t'attendre dans la chambre.

- Pas besoin je te suis, déclara t-il en se levant. Dawn se tourna vers lui avant de rire.

- Ne rigole pas, je t'en veux toujours, affirma Clark en la saissisant par la taille.

- Pas pour très longtemps mon amour, dit-elle amusée.

**. . .**

**Hôpital de Métropolis,**

Dawn eut un rire, en se retournant vers le jeune Kent. Il eut un sourire avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

- Ne te moque pas de moi c'est bien assez embarrassant comme ça. Dawn pinça ses lèvres affirmant de la tête.

- Okay je tâche de me concentré. Clark fronça le nez avant de l'attirer vers lui.

- Arrête je t'ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas les démonstrations en public.

Le jeune homme posa néanmoins son front sur le sien déclarant alors.

- Explique-moi comment se fait-il que les minutes, les heures et les jours passent aussi vite en ta compagnie ?

- Tout ça est dans ta tête, murmura Dawn. Les minutes, les heures et les jours sont égaux à eux même ici ou ailleurs c'est toi qui calcul le temps en t'imaginant que ça ira beaucoup moins vite ainsi puisque tu les comptes.

Clark posa une main sur sa joue caressant lentement sa peau. Dawn ferma doucement les yeux soupirant d'aise.

- Clark si tu savais comme je suis si fatiguée.

- De quoi ?

- De me battre continuellement je suis épuisée j'aimerais baissée les armes et me reposer au moins un peu.

- Ici tu es sécurité tu peux y aller je te protégerais.

- Et contre quoi ?

- Contre tes fantômes, contre tes peurs, contre toi.

Dawn rouvrit les yeux les reposant sur lui avant de murmurait,

- Tu penses pouvoir te débrouiller seul.

Il eut un faible sourire avant de reprendre,

- Avant facilement je t'aurais dit que oui plutôt deux fois qu'une. Aujourd'hui je te dis que je ne sais pas. Je vais essayer.

- Fais mieux que ça, réussis mon amour.

Clark posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dawn eut un sourire répondant à ses baisers. Ils se séparent lorsqu'ils entendirent une vieille dame protestée dans la salle d'attente. Les jeunes gens échangèrent un rire amusé en s'éloignant de l'accueil.

- Voilà pourquoi je n'aime pas du tout ça, ajouta Dawn.

Levant les yeux vers le jeune Kent elle le vit fronçait singulièrement les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? , questionna t-elle. Clark lui fit signe de se retourner reprenant.

- C'est bizarre regarde. La jeune fille pivota vers la chambre de son père, par la vitre elle aperçu une chambre vide.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres se dirigeant vers la pièce. Ouvrant la porte elle posa ses yeux sur le lit déjà réaménagé pour recevoir un nouveau patient. Elle resta un instant dans la chambre y observant chaque recoin comme si elle trouverait son père cachait quelque part. Elle revint vers Clark débutant,

- C'est bizarre il ne devait sortir que cette après-midi il devrait être encore là.

- Et bien peut-être qu'ils l'ont mit dans une autre chambre. Ça ne sert à rien qu'il reste à l'étage des réanimations tu sais maintenant qu'il va être transférait en Californie.

Dawn hocha de la tête.

- Oui tu dois avoir raison. Je vais demander à la réceptionniste.

- Bien je vais voir si je trouve le médecin de ton père.

- D'accord, affirma Dawn. Ils se séparèrent. Dawn se rendit aussitôt à l'accueil, passa de nouveau devant la vieille femme aigri avant de se dirigeait vers la réceptionniste qui semblait expliquer où se trouvait la cafétéria à un homme désorienté.

- Donc, reprit la femme de l'accueil. Vous descendez à l'étage en dessous, à la sortie de l'ascenseur vous tournez à droite puis c'est tout droit puis enfin vous tournez à gauche.

- Hum excusez moi mais euh attendez vous avez dit que je devais tourner à droite ou à gauche après l'ascenseur ?

Dawn soupira impatiente, une étrange nervosité de ne pas savoir où se trouvait son père la rendait agité. Où pouvez bien se trouvait l'optimisme de Clark ? , se questionna t-elle en observant le couloir par lequel il s'était éloigné.

La réceptionniste reprit.

- A l'ascenseur vous tournez à droite, puis c'est tout droit et la cafétéria se trouve à la première à gauche.

- Okay, reprit l'homme avec un air que Dawn trouva agaçant. Et si je prends les escaliers ?

- Oh je ne vous le conseille pas les escaliers se trouvent à l'opposé de l'accueil. Il vous faudra traverser toute l'aile pédiatrie pour finir par y accéder. Prenez l'ascenseur Monsieur.

- Oui mais le problème c'est que je suis claustrophobe et que par conséquent j'ai une peur monstre des endroits confinés.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas notre ascenseur est très sécurisé, l'établissement reste un hôpital et puis c'est à l'étage au dessous.

- Oui mais imaginons qu'il y est une panne d'é-…

Dawn tapa sur le comptoir de l'accueil avec tant d'impatience que l'homme en sursauta.

- Sauf votre respect Monsieur vous n'êtes pas seul dans cet hôpital alors prenez ce fichu ascenseur vous tournez à droite, allez tout droit puis tournez sur votre gauche et allez vous empiffrez de cochonnerie ou de Dieu sait quoi on s'en moque ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que vous circuliez, annonça t-elle en lui désignant la direction de l'ascenseur.

L'homme la regarda ahuri avant de maladroitement se déplacer.

- Merci, affirma Dawn en le toisant. Lorsque la jeune Mills reposa son regard sur la réceptionniste la jeune femme la regardait étonnée. Dawn reprit d'une voix qui se voulait plus douce.

- Bonjour excusez moi de vous dérangez mais j'ai une petite question à vous posez.

La femme leva les sourcils subitement surprise par sa délicatesse.

- Je vous écoute.

- Madame, reprit-elle, mon père était dans la chambre 323. Il devait sortir cette après-midi mais il n'y est déjà plus. Vous savez où je pourrais le trouver ?

- Bien sûre je vous cherche ça tout de suite.

- Merci, reprit Dawn tandis que la femme reposait son regard sur son ordinateur. Clark réapparu enfin, Dawn l'interrogea du regard tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers elle. Le jeune Kent lui répondit négativement de la tête, avant d'affirmer.

- Bizarrement je n'ai trouvé personne. Une infirmière m'a dit qu'il y était tous au bloc.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres.

- Et toi ? , questionna Clark en se postant près d'elle.

- C'est en préparation, affirma t-elle. Un type nous faisait perdre notre temps alors ça a prit plus de temps que prévu.

Clark eut un faible sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front, afin de la rassurer.

- Au pire, reprit-il, on téléphone à ta mère. Elle doit savoir où il est.

Dawn eut une moue.

- Non elle savait que je comptais aller le voir ce matin, elle me l'aurait dit si elle savait qu'il avait changé de chambre.

- Tu n'as pas tors, reprit Clark.

- Mademoiselle, l'interpella la réceptionniste. Je suis désolée mais il n'y a pas d'information supplémentaire.

- Pour qu'il y est des informations supplémentaires il faudrait que j'en ai déjà reçu, hors ça fait cinq bonnes minutes que je suis là et je ne sais toujours pas où est mon père, déclara la jeune Mills cynique.

La réceptionniste ressentit de nouveau son agacement réapparaître, elle ne souhaitait pas être son nouveau souffre douleur.

- Attendez, reprit la femme à l'accueil.

_Je ne fais que ça ! _, songea la jeune Mills irritée.

- Donnez-moi votre nom de famille.

Dawn grimaça légèrement avant d'épeler aussitôt.

- Alors tenez vous prête c'est M-I-L-L-S-S-I-N-O-V-A, plus loin, A-L-V-A-R-E-Z

- Je vous remercie, déclara la femme avant d'appuyer sur une autre touche de son clavier.

Dawn attendit patiemment observant chaque signe distinct sur le visage de la réceptionniste qui pourrait annonçait une quelconque « informations supplémentaires. » Après un instant qui lui parut duré une heure. Le visage de l'hôtesse se crispa. Avant de se figé elle déclara un « oh » à peine audible avant de redresser la tête vers le couple.

- Vous êtes de sa famille ? , questionna t-elle.

- Oui je vous l'ai déjà dit je suis sa fille.

- Et bien votre père a bien été transporté ailleurs.

- Je le sais, affirma Dawn, ce que je ne sais pas c'est où. Je peux le voir ?

- Et bien vous devriez parler au médecin qui l'a prit en charge il sera plus éclaircir la situation que moi.

Dawn eut un rictus la fusillant de ses beaux yeux verts.

- Mademoiselle ne me mentez je sais que vous savez exactement où je peux le trouver alors dites moi dans quel chambre les médecins l'ont déplacé et vous n'aurez pas de problème.

- Dawn, murmura Clark avec appréhension. La jeune fille ne l'entendit même pas continuant de détaillé la réceptionniste, silencieusement.

- Je suis navrée je ne peux pas vous donnez plus d'information mademoiselle.

Dawn respira profondément posant son regard sur le comptoir durant quelques secondes en tentant de se calmer. Clark agrippa sa main. Dawn observa son geste avant de reposer son regard sur le sien. Pourquoi semblait-il affectionnait le même air si désolé de la réceptionniste postait devant elle. Savait-il quelque chose qu'elle ignorait ?

- Excusez-moi mais ce n'est pas à moi d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle alors-…, ajouta l'hôtesse.

Dawn redirigea aussitôt ses yeux vers elle.

- Quelle nouvelle ?

La femme en face d'elle posa son regard sur Clark puis de nouveau sur Dawn. La jeune Mills se pencha avant de tourner l'écran vers elle.

- Mademoiselle qu'est ce que vous faites ?

Clark fit signe à la réceptionniste de ne pas s'opposer. Dawn chercha du regard le nom de son père sur la longue liste de patient avant de le trouver rapidement/

- Dawn, répéta de nouveau Clark.

- Ah et bien voilà, reprit Dawn doucement, il est dans la chambre M.

La réceptionniste devint pâle, elle échangea de nouveau un regard avec le jeune Kent comme pour qu'il lui vienne en aide tandis que Dawn sautait de nouveau sur ses pieds reprenant alors.

- « M » c'est bizarre j'ai cru qu'il n'y avait que des chiffres. Où est-ce quelle se trouve ?

- Au… au rez de chaussée. S'éclaircissant la voix la réceptionniste se redressa de toute sa longueur déclarant alors,

- C'est… c'est la morgue mademoiselle. Je… je suis désolée mais… votre père est mort.

**_A suivre…_**

C'est fini pour ce mois-ci mais je vous donne rendez-vous le mois prochain. On termine sur une note triste mais je voulais vous remerciez pour vos reviews et/ou vos messages privés qui me font vraiment plaisir à chaque fois que je les lis. On ne compte pas se revoir avant l'année prochaine ^^ XD alors je vous souhaite de très bonnes fêtes ! Rempli de joie et de cadeau. A très bientôt.

**-Elvy-**


	38. Il m'aurait fallu être comme lui

**Hey, aujourd'hui début du mois de janvier et déjà un nouveau chapitre posté je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive c'est bien rapide, alors que je n'ai même pas eu de vacances. ^^ Enfin bref peut-être parce que les fêtes m'ont inspiré XD. Mais bon quoi qu'il en soit vu que ce chapitre arrive plus tôt que prévu, il n'est pas bien sûr aussi long que les précédents, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, il y a tout de même de quoi lire. On reprend donc ce chapitre, avec l'annonce de la mort du père de Dawn. On retrouve dans cette suite quelques éléments de la saison 3 et 4 de Smallville, mais j'ai fait en sorte que vous vous y retrouviez il n'y aura rien de gênant. Sinon c'est un chapitre assez décisif dans la suite du déroulement de l'histoire peut-être que c'est pour ça que je n'en suis pas à cent pour cent satisfaite. Après tout, j'ai toujours été assez exigeante avec moi-même, mais bon je compte alors sur vous pour me dire ce que vous en pensez. Quoi qu'il en soit, la suite est pour maintenant.**

**Je vous souhaite donc une bonne et heureuse année, ainsi qu'une bonne lecture =)**

* * *

_« Ce qui te fera mal me blessera davantage. Ce qui te fera souffrir me peinera d'autant plus. Ce qui te tuera m'achèvera aisément. »_

Si on me demandait qu'est-ce je voudrais faire avant de mourir ? Ma réponse serait toute faite. J'avais honte de m'être réjouie de la voir rester. Mais si mal de l'avoir ainsi. Mon sang se glaçait à l'idée qu'elle puisse souffrir.

_**- Le Choc -**_

Son incrédulité puis son insistance à voir son père de ses propres yeux avaient troublé Clark. Pourquoi s'acharnait-elle à se faire tant de mal ? La mort n'était pas quelque chose de prévisible, cependant Dawn en parlait comme si elle avait un pouvoir sur elle. Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l'épisode de l'hôpital. Une semaine sans elle. Étrangement Will et Ophélie - qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois - étaient apparus aussi vite que l'annonce de la mort de son père. Certes, Dawn avait des amis pour l'aider, mais il leur semblait que la présence de Clark dans ses moments là ne serait que néfaste. Clark avait peur de contredire Will, le jeune Dawson la connaissait sûrement mieux que lui… du moins depuis plus longtemps. Et intérieurement, il avait peur que le jeune homme dise vrai. S'il s'avérait qu'il est raison, s'il s'avérait qu'il ne sait pas la réconforter et l'aider aussi bien que le feraient ses amis il s'en voudrait à vie. C'est ainsi que sans réellement s'opposer il avait laissé faire les choses. Il ne songeait pas alors que laisser faire signifierait ne plus la voir durant toute une semaine.

Ses intentions n'étaient pas mauvaises lorsqu'il se décida à - gentiment - la suivre. Dawn ne sortait quasiment plus de l'hôtel. Les appels du jeune Kent sonnaient dans le vide, il soupçonnait Will d'y être pour quelque chose. Le meilleur ami de Dawn n'avait jamais réellement aimé Clark, et songer que sa présence près de Dawn ne pouvait qu'être que mauvaise était une décision prévisible de son raisonnement. Malheureusement le jeune Kent ne put apercevoir Dawn qu'au cimetière. Étrange et pourtant paisible atmosphère. Il ne s'attendait pas à la revoir dans ses circonstances. En effet, son père avait été incinéré, et la voir ici avait quelque chose d'anormal.

Le jeune Kent l'examinait à quelques mètres de là. Il prit le temps de la contemplait. La jeune Mills semblait fatiguée, mais toutefois rien ne laissait paraître son chagrin. Était-ce de nouveau un de ses masques que la jeune fille affectionnait « sans peine »… il ne pouvait songer qu'autrement vu la manière dont l'annonce de cette nouvelle l'avait bouleversé.

Néanmoins, la jeune Mills s'était recueillie près d'une tombe et Clark sceptique se dirigea vers elle. Dawn n'avait pas de famille à Smallville, et encore moins de proche qui était enterré ici. Suite à la mort de son père, sa présence n'aurait rien eu d'anormal s'il n'avait pas demandé à être incinéré.

- Elle a l'air de bien se porter, fit remarquer une voix.

Le jeune Kent se retourna apercevant Lex à quelques pas de lui. Clark fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- La même chose que toi je suppose, affirma le jeune Luthor. Je voulais savoir comment Dawn se portait.

- Dis-moi réellement en quoi ça t'importe de savoir comment elle va ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Dis moi, toi qu'est-ce que ça t'importe ?

Clark cilla désorienté.

- Ce n'est même pas une question qui se pose, Dawn est ma fiancée.

Lex eut un faible rire.

- Fiancée ? Il me semblait que-…

- Ne jouons pas sur les mots, s'exclama Clark amer.

- Tu as raison. D'ailleurs je me demandais si vous êtes si proche, alors pourquoi n'es-tu pas là-bas près d'elle pour la soutenir ?

- Justement j'allais le faire avant que tu me retiennes ici.

- Si tu étais près d'elle, tu saurais que Dawn n'a pas besoin de ça.

Clark eut un soudain élan d'exaspération.

- N'as pas besoin de quoi ? Mais enfin Lex quand est-ce que tu vas cesser ? J'aimerais parler avec Dawn et… et franchement je ne pense pas que toi et moi on est davantage de choses à se dire !

Lex eut un maigre sourire avant de reculer d'un pas.

- Très bien, vas-y je ne te retiens pas davantage.

Clark acquiesça de la tête avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la jeune Mills.

- Juste une chose, s'exclama Lex. Clark se tourna avec lassitude vers le jeune Luthor.

- Quand viendra le moment où tu auras perdu tout tes repères, que tu ne sauras même plus sûr de savoir qui tu es, qu'en prime tu ne sauras même plus sûr de l'aimer, quand tu accorderas de l'importance à ma présence à l'hôtel ou à Métropolis avec elle. Je veux que tu te rappel d'une chose on ne pleure pas la personne perdue au contraire réjouie toi de l'avoir connu.

Clark fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu-…

Le jeune Kent s'interrompit lorsque le jeune Luthor partit vers le sens inverse. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça, et le jeune Kent se retenait sérieusement de le rattraper, mais il avait beaucoup trop peur que son impulsivité le pousse à le frapper. Clark devait se reprendre.

Lorsque le jeune homme se retourna en direction de la jeune fille, Clark n'y trouva plus personne. Le cœur du jeune homme s'emballa.

- Non, non, non !

Observant les alentours, il fit un tour sur lui-même à la recherche de la jeune Mills. Clark l'aperçut soudainement se dirigeant vers la route. Un instant il pensa s'y rendre en super vitesse avant de la voir revenir vers la tombe un bouquet de fleurs à la main. Clark soupira de tous ses poumons, aussi soulagé qu'on puisse l'être. Elle s'agenouilla devant la pierre tombale silencieusement. Il lui sembla un instant qu'elle était en train de se recueillir. Néanmoins, ça devait être le cas.

Clark s'arrêta à quelques pas derrière Dawn, avant de s'accroupir près d'elle. Le nom de son père écrit sur cette tombe l'interpella.

- Tu n'aurais pas voulu ça, répliqua-t-elle doucement.

- Dawn, souffla Clark doucement. La jeune Mills redressa la tête avant de se retourner vers lui.

- Clark !, s'exclama Dawn en se jetant dans ses bras. Le jeune Kent bascula, se rattrapant rapidement, il eut un faible sourire la serrant contre lui. Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir, continua-t-elle.

- Oui… enfin, soupira Clark en respirant son odeur. J'ai essayé de t'appeler toute la semaine.

- Quoi, mais non je n'ai reçu aucun appel.

- C'est Will qui répondait, il me disait que tu n'étais pas disposé à me parler. Vu que j'insistais, je crois qu'il a fini par débrancher le téléphone.

Dawn soupira longuement se reculant légèrement.

- Je suis désolée.

- Ne t'excuse pas mon ange. Clark posa une main sur sa joue, avant de reprendre. Je… je suis passée en début de semaine, j'ai pu rencontrer Ophélie.

- Oh vraiment ? , reprit Dawn doucement. Clark acquiesça de la tête. Je… j'aurais voulu que vous vous rencontriez dans d'autres circonstances. Enfaite j'aurais voulu vous présentez.

Clark pinça ses lèvres avant de l'attirer de nouveau vers lui la serrant dans ses bras.

- Je sais. Dawn posa sa tête sur son épaule, fermant un instant les yeux. Parle-moi, comment te sens-tu ?

- Mal. Will dit que sur les sept étapes de la guérison je n'en suis qu'à la première.

Le jeune homme l'interrogea d'un regard.

- Les psychologues, expliqua Dawn, disent qu'après la mort d'un être proche la famille passe par sept étapes. Le choc, le déni, la culpabilité, la peur, la colère, la dépression et enfin l'acceptation.

- Ensuite quoi ? C'est une manière de dire que tu es guéri ?

- Non pas exactement pour être franche c'est là que le processus de guérison commence.

- Je vois. Clark la détailla avec attention, la prenant par les épaules il questionna sérieusement alors. Est-ce que tu te sens choquer ?

- Non pas réellement. J'ai… j'ai cette sensation que tout est factice, opaque… comme s'il y avait le monde puis que d'un autre côté il y avait moi.

- D'accord, articula le jeune homme avec inquiétude. Bon et bien si tu es choquée moi aussi, déclara-t-il.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Clark, murmura Dawn doucement.

Le jeune homme prit son menton entre ses doigts, reposant son regard dans le sien.

- Dis-moi Dawn… Est-ce que je peux retourner à l'hôtel avec toi ? , questionna Clark.

- Euh… Dawn baissa légèrement la tête avant de poursuivre. Ophélie et Will sont toujours là je ne pense pas qu'ils seraient d'accord avec ça. Ils penseront sûrement que tu es une distraction à mon bon rétablissement.

- Et… et c'est-ce que tu penses ?

- Clark bien sûre que non !

- Dawn je veux rester avec toi, je veux te soutenir.

- Ils ne pensent pas que tu en es capable.

- Quoi ? , s'exclama Clark, mais pourquoi enfin je…

- Will et Ophélie me connaissent mieux que n'importe qui, par conséquent ils pensent que c'est seulement eux qui peuvent m'aider comme il le faut.

- Je trouve ça injuste, maugréa Clark haineusement.

Dawn posa une main légère sur sa joue.

- D'une certaine manière, ils ont raison.

- Je te demande pardon !, s'exclama Clark effaré.

- Oui Clark c'est vrai, reprit-elle en se redressant. Ils me connaissent comme personne, bien qu'ils ne soient peut-être pas ceux qui m'aideront le plus à faire mon deuil. Il souhaite faire disparaître ma peine, mais c'est impossible au mieux ils pourront l'atténuer. Ils m'aident à leur manière. Parfois, je ne sais pas vraiment si je dois leur en être reconnaissante…

Clark baissa la tête blessé.

- Ne leur en veux pas s'il te rejette. Ne m'en veux pas si je leur donne raison. Tu me manques atrocement, mais tant qu'ils seront là ils penseront avoir raison, dit-elle doucement.

Clark se redressa la prenant par la taille, posant son front sur le sien il demanda doucement,

- Quand est-ce qu'ils s'en vont ?

Dawn eut un faible sourire sans joie.

- Bientôt.

- Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi… dit moi ?

- Sois là… sois juste là. Quand je te le demanderais… quand je te demanderai d'être là près de moi s'il te plait -…

- Je serais là, affirma Clark. Même quand tu ne me réclameras pas, je serais toujours là avec toi mon ange.

Dawn posa ses lèvres sur son front longuement fermant les yeux.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Non attend Dawn, s'exclama Clark étonné. Ça fait une semaine qu'on ne sait pas vue.

- Ils m'attendent je n'ai pas envie qu'ils voient dans mon retard une révélation de mon mal-être et le début précoce d'une dépression post mortem, qui prolongerait leur séjour à Smallville.

- Alors, va-t'en !, murmura Clark en posant ses lèvres sur ses joues puis sur ses lèvres. Va-t'en avant qu'ils ne te retiennent plus longtemps loin de moi.

Dawn respira profondément avant de se reculer.

- À très bientôt, déclara Clark le cœur en cendre.

- Oui, murmura Dawn.

Se détournant du jeune Kent elle se dirigea vers une Mercedes noire qui l'attendait près de la route un peu plus loin. Clark observa la voiture disparaitre au coin de la rue, perplexe.

**. . .**

_**- Le Déni -**_

**Hôtel,**

Clark allait frapper à la porte de la suite lorsqu'il se rappela avoir un double des clés. Ce n'était pas vraiment un hasard qu'il est prit cette carte avec lui, mais espérait secrètement ne pas avoir à l'utiliser. Poussant la porte il y entra silencieusement. La suite contrairement à ces dernières visites semblait sombre. L'atmosphère monotone de la pièce lui donna un instant du ressentiment. Les volets tirés dans le salon et la salle à manger laissaient envisager que les lieux étaient abandonnés. Clark soupira, la cherchant du regard.

Une porte s'ouvrit puis Mme Mills y sortit rapidement. Clark se redressa. Face au jeune Kent, la femme s'arrêta, surprise.

- Clark !

- Bonjour Madame Mills, déclara Clark poliment.

- Ça fait longtemps que… La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus…

- Oui Madame, l'interrompit Clark ne souhaitant pas qu'elle évoque le jour de la mort de son mari.

Elle hocha légèrement de la tête avant de poursuivre,

- C'est… c'est bien que tu sois là, Dawn a besoin de voir d'autre visage.

Clark baissa légèrement la tête déclarant,

- Je… je crains que Billy ne soit pas du même avis.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Avec Will c'est tout ou rien. Il aime ou il n'aime pas. Il serait prêt à tout pour Dawn, et le fait que tu le sois aussi te considère comme un potentiel rival à ses yeux.

- Je me demande encore pourquoi m'a-t-il toujours vue ainsi.

- Leur amitié est-elle que…

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens volontairement.

- Oui… je m'en doute.

La mère de Dawn prit ses clés reprenant doucement,

- S'il te demande ce que tu fais ici, dis-lui que je t'ai demandé de garder Heather.

- Elle est là ? , s'étonna Clark.

- Oui, elle dort dans la chambre d'ami. Je vais chercher Tillie à l'école.

- Bien Mme Mills je vous remercie.

La mère de Dawn acquiesça légèrement de la tête avant de se diriger vers la sortie de la chambre. Clark s'épargna le bon soin de remarquer à quel point la faiblesse de ses mouvements ne lui laissait pas douter de sa capacité à aller jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Mme Mills, reprit Clark. La mère de la jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Vous… vous voulez peut-être que j'appelle votre chauffeur ?

La mère de Dawn sembla réfléchir un instant, avant d'acquiescer.

- Oui, je te remercie Clark, je vais… me préparer.

Le jeune Kent respira profondément semblant soulager. Alors que la mère de Dawn se dirigeait vers sa suite le jeune homme prévenu l'accueil. Il entendit de nouveau une porte alors qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher. Se tournant vers la chambre de Dawn, il entendit la porte claquait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? , s'exclama Will effaré.

Le jeune Dawson n'avait pas changé, bien qu'ayant les cheveux plus courts. Il avait ce même air aigri qu'il n'affectionnait qu'avec lui, et des cernes encore plus marqués que la jeune Mills. Clark en fut ravi. S'il devait passer tout son temps près de la fille qu'il aimait, il avait au moins intérêt à le faire bien.

- D'après toi, répliqua le jeune Kent.

- Retourne chez toi Kent, Dawn n'a pas besoin de toi, mais de ses amis.

- Bizarrement je pense exactement le contraire de toi.

- Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ? Will soupira poursuivant. Tu vois pour tout te dire Dawn ne te réclame même pas.

- Dis-moi est-ce que ça te fait réellement plaisir de lui priver de mes visites ?

- Mais pour qui te prend tu pour-…

- À qui tu parles Will ? , questionna une voix.

Le jeune Dawson souffla, toisant le jeune homme du regard.

- À personne !

Clark grogna.

- Je veux la voir, déclara-t-il.

- Je te le répète ce n'est pas ce qu'il lui faut, déclara le jeune Dawson.

- Qui es-tu pour savoir ce qu'il lui faut ou non ?

- Son meilleur ami. Qui la connait depuis plus longtemps que toi et que n'importe quel looser de cette ville. Alors maintenant le fermier rentre chez toi !

Clark pinça ses lèvres.

- Dixit son jardinier, répondit-il les dents serrées. Will le foudroya du regard avant que Clark ne se redresse continuant,

- Comme dirait sûrement Dawn, je te pardonne ton ignorance du moment.

Will fulmina alors que le jeune Kent tomba lourdement sur le canapé affirmant.

- Et puis je suis navrée, mais je ne peux pas m'en aller. Ma présence est capitale ici, insista-t-il. Mme Mills m'a chargé de veuillez sur Heather. Elle vient de partir et m'a demandé de la surveiller. Ça ne te dérange pas, j'espère, reprit Clark d'un sourire.

Will pesta se dirigeant vers la cuisine il y prit un broc d'eau avant de se dirigeait vers la chambre. Clark soupira avant de le voir disparaitre dans la chambre de Dawn.

_**. .**_

Will ferma à peine la porte derrière lui qu'il vit la jeune Mills postait face à lui questionnant alors,

- Qui est-ce que c'était ?

- Personne, ne cracha-t-il rageusement.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- C'est Clark !

Ophélie posa son regard sur Will.

- Relax, déclara ce dernier, « c'était » Clark. Il est parti je l'ai viré de la suite.

Dawn le fixa longuement tentant de détecter le vrai du faux.

- Tu mens !, s'exclama-t-elle en frappant des mains, elle se retourna vers Ophélie poursuivant.

- Il est encore là ! Viens Lilly je vais vous présentez officiellement.

- Dawn, tu es sûre de ça, s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Mais oui tu vas voir tu vas l'adorer.

Will s'éclaircit la voix s'adossant à la porte. Dawn l'apostropha du regard.

- Pousse toi Dawson, Clark est venue « me » voir laisse moi lui dire bonjour.

- Non tu l'as déjà vu au cimetière c'est bien assez suffisant.

- Ça fait déjà trois jours de cela Will.

- Oui c'est bien ce que je dis, c'est bien assez suffisant.

- Tu es sûre que c'est une mauvaise idée ? , déclara Ophélie. Ça à l'air de lui faire plaisir. Je croirais reconnaitre Heather quand un clip de Britney Spears passe à la télé.

Will hocha négativement de la tête.

- Hors de question. Ce type ne lui a causé que des problèmes elle reste ici.

- Autant que je le sache, je suis encore chez moi et je fais ce qu'il me plait. Alors, laisse-moi le voir ? , s'exclama Dawn.

- Tu vois à cause de lui, tu commences à t'énerver, reprit Will.

Dawn grogna, hors d'elle.

- Laisse-moi passer.

- Tu le verras plus tard, affirma-t-il. Ophélie s'approcha de la jeune Mills déclarant alors,

- Si tu veux, j'irais le voir pour toi tout à l'heure.

Dawn se redressa,

- Si Will était normal, tu n'aurais même pas a le faire, aux dernières nouvelles je ne suis pas prisonnière.

- Cesse de te plaindre. Pour l'instant, tu dois juste te reposer, ajouta le jeune homme.

Dawn eut envie de le gifler. Will la fit pivoter la conduisant vers son lit tandis qu'Ophélie poursuivait doucement.

- Oui Angel il a raison tu dois te reposer. Tu ne dors pas, tu cauchemardes !

- Argh, soupira Dawn en s'asseyant sur le lit. Mais je ne fais plus que ça me reposer… j'en ai marre de me reposer, je suis même lasser de me reposer. Ça me fatigue littéralement de me reposer ! Je veux voir Clark !

- Arrête de le réclamer sinon je lui dis que tu as demandé qu'il s'en aille, affirma Will sévèrement.

- Depuis quand date ton amertume, envers les gens qui m'aiment ?

- Elle date de lorsque tu as décidé qu'il était bien plus important que moi, qu'Ophélie, qu'Heather, que ton père, et que tout ce que tu as laissé à L.A.

- Quand est-ce qu'il s'arrête de geindre ? , affirma Dawn à l'intention d'Ophélie.

- Dawn ménage le, il a pris plus d'une semaine pour se remettre de ton appel, déclara Ophélie en tentant de dissimuler son sourire.

Dawn ronchonna s'installant sous ses couvertures.

- Mon verre d'eau, exigea-t-elle. Will s'empara du broc, lui servant un verre. Ophélie s'installa près d'elle amusée par leur manège, posant une main sur ses cheveux. Dawn y prit une gorgée d'eau, amère.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, assura le jeune Dawson.

- Tu vois je n'ai plus le droit de rien faire.

- Si je te donne la permission de respirer.

- Will à tendance à exagérer ça se connait, affirma Ophélie en pressant la main de Dawn.

- Si je fais ça, c'est parce que je t'aime, expliqua Will à l'intention de Dawn.

- Moi j'aime Clark !

- Arrête de me parler de ce fermier !

Les deux jeunes filles soupirèrent d'un même souffle. Ophélie se tourna vers la jeune Mills affirmant alors,

- Comment te sens-tu Angel ?

- Comment veux-tu que je me sente ?

- Écoute, reprit Will, vu ton empathie tu dois te ménager. Ton père vient de mourir.

- Mon père n'est pas mort Will, s'exclama la jeune Mills. S'il l'était, je le saurais or je le ressens au fond de moi. Il ne peut pas être mort.

- Dawn tu étais sur sa tombe il y a quelques jours de cela.

- Ma mère a voulu qu'il ait une tombe, je te rappelle que l'hôpital l'a incinéré. Je ne l'ai même pas vu.

- Dawn.

- Mon père n'aurait pas voulu de ça, désolée, mais je ne peux pas y croire, affirma-t-elle.

- S'ayez Dawn tu perds la tête.

La jeune Mills secoua légèrement la tête agacée.

- Dawn… tu passes ton temps à ressentir ce que les autres ressentent, à découvrir, et cela sans même le vouloir, ce que les autres tentent de cacher… je ne veux pas qu'avec tout ce qui t'arrive dans ta vie en ce moment la tendance s'inverse.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? , questionna Dawn.

- Ce qu'essaye de te dire Will, Angel c'est que vu que ton empathie te permet de comprendre les sentiments des gens qui t'entourent. Peut-être que ta tristesse et ton mal-être peuvent répandre d'une manière contagieuse tes états d'âme. Un inversement de la tendance. Comme une sorte d'hyper émotivité, affirma la jeune fille.

Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Oui, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Mon pouvoir est de ressentir les sentiments des autres et pas de faire ressentir à mon entourage mes sentiments.

- Mais ça pourrait le devenir, affirma Will. S'approchant de la jeune Mills il continua,

- Au cours de ses années, j'ai vu tes pouvoirs évolués à une vitesse folle, je ne doute pas que la prochaine étape soit l'hyper émotivité.

- Je ne veux pas de prochaine étape. Je ne veux pas de cette hyper émotivité. Et puis pourquoi vous me dites ça vous avez l'impression que je vous retranscris mes sentiments ?

- Non pas pour l'instant, mais peut-être que-…

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !, poursuivit Dawn avec inquiétude. Tu me rends nerveuse. Dawn se tourna vers la jeune fille poursuivant,

- Lilly s'il te plait va voir Clark pour moi.

Ophélie maugréa levant les yeux au ciel.

- Oui, mais je le connais à peine.

- Si vous ne me séquestriez pas ici ça ne serait plus d'actualité. Va le voir… s'il te plait.

Ophélie soupira avant de se lever.

- Je le fais parce que c'est toi et parce que malgré tout ce qui se passe je suis heureuse de te revoir Dawn.

Dawn lui fit un sourire alors qu'Ophélie se dirigeait vers la sortie de la chambre.

- Lilly at-…

Dawn tira Will par le bras le forçant à rester dans la pièce. Le jeune Dawson se tourna vers Dawn agacée. La jeune Mills lui tira la langue avant de s'installer sous ses couettes.

_**. .**_

Ophélie ferma la porte derrière elle avant de se dirigeait vers le salon presque à contrecœur. À l'entende de ce mouvement Clark se leva aussitôt refermant le Daily Planet qu'il lisait. Relevant les yeux vers la nouvelle venue Clark aperçut une jeune fille rousse aux cheveux bouclés. Son calme assidu contrairement à l'état de nervosité du jeune Kent était presque agréable. Il y avait quelque chose de tranquillisant en elle. Une douceur inconnue. Ses yeux couleur noisette l'étudièrent un instant.

- Salut, débuta la jeune fille.

- Bonsoir, répondit Clark doucement.

- Tu… tu ne dois pas te souvenir de moi, mais je suis Ophélie Adams…

- La meilleure amie de Dawn oui je sais. Elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Je suis Clark Kent.

- Je sais, reprit-elle d'un faible sourire. Dawn aussi m'a beaucoup parlé de toi.

Clark hocha doucement de la tête avant de reprendre.

- J'espère que toi, ça ne te gêne pas que je reste.

- Non. Tu… tu fais ce qui te chante. Elle s'interrompit posant une main sur l'arrière de sa tête reprenant,

- Avec Will dans les parages c'est peut-être une perte de temps, mais moi je vois comme ta visite, même si elle n'est pas directe, rend heureuse Dawn.

- Vraiment ? , questionna Clark en levant les sourcils.

- Oui, elle ne sourit que quand on parle de toi. Clark dissimula un sourire baissant légèrement la tête.

- Si je suis là, reprit Ophélie. C'est parce que… comment dire elle veut savoir si tu vas bien ?

- Oui… J'aimerais la voir, déclara Clark approchant de la chambre. La jeune fille leva une main afin de lui faire signe de ne pas avancer davantage.

- Ça serait une mauvaise idée. Will ici, ta présence dans cette chambre ne fera que réveiller la guerre. Soit patient, tu l'as verras bientôt.

- Quand par exemple ?

- Demain… Sûrement.

- Demain c'est beaucoup trop loin.

- C'est-ce qui est pourtant le plus probable. Dawn a besoin de repos, dit-elle avant de reculer vers la chambre.

- Attend, s'exclama Clark. Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Je veux dire est-ce qu'elle tient le coup ?

- Oui. Trop même. Elle est presque insensible à ce qu'il se passe comme si elle ne réalisait pas et c'est-ce qui me fait le plus peur. Sa désinvolture.

Clark fronça les sourcils, l'air songeur.

- J'aimerais l'aider.

- Comme nous tous.

Clark pinça ses lèvres, sceptique. Il lui semblait qu'Ophélie tentait de lui montrer qu'elle n'était pas ralliée à son clan, mais à celui du père de sa fille. Clark ferait en sorte que sa change. Ophélie eut une moue, songeuse avant que Clark ne respire profondément murmurant lentement,

- Tu lui diras que je ne pense qu'à elle, et qu'elle me manque.

Ophélie hocha de la tête avant de reprendre son chemin. Clark soupira retombant sur le canapé.

_**. .**_

À peine dans la chambre, Dawn bondit sur ses pieds se précipitant vers son amie.

- Il est encore là ?

Ophélie acquiesça de la tête.

- Oui, il est encore là.

- Comment tu le trouves ?

- Il a l'air sympathique et il est plutôt mignon.

- Mieux que ça il est magnifique.

- Bon je ne voulais pas le dire devant Will, mais c'est vrai qu'il est canon.

Elles échangèrent un rire amusé sous les plaintes exaspérées du jeune Dawson. Elles partirent dans une description poussée de la relation que Dawn et Clark entretenaient et c'est avec amertume que Will s'emporta.

- Épargne-moi Dawn s'il te plait. Tu parleras du premier baiser que vous avez échangé, avec Lilly une autre fois ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Les deux jeunes filles le vrillèrent du regard dérangé d'avoir été interrompu.

- C'est parce qu'il connait déjà le début de l'histoire qu'il ronchonne, expliqua Dawn à son amie.

- Ah je vois et vers quel moment à peu près Will est revenu à L.A ?

- On venait juste de rentrer de Grandville, mais c'était juste avant que Clark vienne dans ma chambre pour m'avouer ses sentiments pour moi. Il aurait été exclu de le faire avec ce forcené encore sous mon toit.

- Oui, c'est compréhensible, affirma Ophélie aussitôt. De toute manière, Will aurait tout gâché.

- Exactement.

- Bon sang les filles parlaient d'autres choses ! Je vous ferais rappeler que je suis encore là.

Dawn soupira longuement tandis qu'Ophélie le toisa de ses yeux couleur chocolat. Dawn se tourna vers son amie un sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Bon, montre-moi.

Ophélie lui désigna la paume de ses mains.

- Sois précise ne pense qu'à ce qui vient de se passer je ne veux voir que lui.

- Oui… oui je sais.

Dawn se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille avant de poser légèrement ses mains sur les siennes. Une seconde suffit avant qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux se retournant vers Will.

- Je lui manque !

- Argh Dawn je t'en pris.

- Va lui dire qu'il me manque aussi et… et que je l'aime, déclara Dawn à l'intention d'Ophélie.

- J'ai une meilleure idée, va lui dire toi-même, je ne suis pas facteur.

Dawn eut un large sourire.

- Non !, s'exclama Will en jetant un regard noir à Ophélie. Non reste ici. Je vais lui dire.

- N'importe quoi, tu me prends pour qui. Tu peux penser tout ce que tu veux je ne suis pas encore assez sénile pour croire que tu iras dire à Clark que je l'aime. Bon à rien ! Je le ferais moi-même le moment venu, s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant sur son lit. Il pense à moi et il a envie de me revoir, pour l'instant ça me suffit. Tu es juste jaloux, affirma Dawn en lui jetant un regard mauvais.

- Oui mon cœur je le suis parce qu'avant que tu rencontres ce mec c'était juste moi ton préféré.

- Oh, mais tu es toujours mon préféré, enfant pourri gâté.

- Non parce que maintenant il passe avant moi, et ça n'était jamais arrivé auparavant, qu'un autre homme...

Ophélie eut un sourire.

- On croirait entendre un vieux couple.

- Toi tu ne lui en veux pas parce qu'elle n'a pas trouvé une super meilleure amie de la mort à Smallville.

- S'il y a Chloé, affirma Ophélie. Qui connait absolument tout sur ses pouvoirs. Will avala avec difficulté sa salive. Dawn le détailla enjoué. Il était gêné, Will ne lui avait donc rien dit.

- Mais je n'en fais pas une affaire d'État, continua Ophélie. Parce que je sais que mon Angel m'est fidèle, déclara-t-elle. Dawn eut un sourire posant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Merci Lilly, ajouta-t-elle. Se retournant vers Will elle répliqua. Mais bon quand est-ce que vous comptez retourner en Californie et me laisser un peu tranquille ?

- Lorsque tu seras triste, cracha Will. La jeune fille se força à ne pas insulter le jeune Dawson.

- Ne dis pas ça, mon père n'est pas mort !, insista-t-elle.

- Arrête de répéter ça Dawn !

- Okay imaginons qu'il l'est, vous devriez être content pour moi je le vis bien.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Dawn !

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain_, Prison de Métropolis**

Lex regardait son père faire les cent pas dans sa cellule de prison. Son père eut un rire nerveux avant de demander avec avidité.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu possèdes vraiment l'une des pierres de connaissance.

- Oui, je te le répète. Avec l'une de mes équipes de recherche, nous sommes allés en Honduras où nous l'avons trouvé. C'est particulièrement celle-ci qui m'intéresser.

- Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt papa. Mais vois tu j'ai trouvé le cristal dans une statue du Dieu de la pluie.

- Le symbole de la pierre est donc celui de l' « eau », en déduit Mr Luthor. Oh mon Dieu tu… tu veux dire que ce cristal représente la transformation.

Lex hocha de la tête.

- Tu dois savoir que chaque cristal représente un élément: le feu, l'air et l'eau. Si on réunit les trois pierres ensemble on obtient une connaissance de savoir inimaginable jamais atteint par l'homme.

- Je sais tout ça Lex c'est moi qui te l'ai enseigné.

Lex eut un sourire avant de reprendre.

- Je me suis arrangée pour retrouver celle de l'eau.

Le père du jeune Luthor réfléchi un instant, s'arrêtant de faire les cent pas il fixa des yeux curieux sur son fils.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu n'as tout de même pas convenu de dire toute la vérité à Dawn ?

- À dire vrai… c'est vrai que j'y pense sérieusement.

- Tu es fou, déclara Lionel d'un rire. Elle croira d'abord que tu es un criminel puis s'apercevra ensuite que ce n'est pas de ta faute puisse que tu es malade.

- Non elle m'aimera pour ce que je suis et davantage pour ce que j'ai fait pour elle. Elle s'apercevra que je suis fait pour elle. Parce que Dawn et moi nous sommes un tout.

- Bla bla bla, l'interrompu Lionel en soupirant. Lex le foudroya du regard tandis qu'il poursuivait.

- Désolé de te couper, mais tes divagations m'ennuient. Lorsqu'on en connait déjà la fin, l'histoire en devient inintéressante.

- Mais Dawn ne me repoussera pas, tu le verras par toi-même. Une fois que j'écarterais Clark de notre chemin, plus rien ne nous sera impossible.

- Lex, n'applaudis jamais avant que le spectacle ne soit terminé, démontra Lionel avec amertume.

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain_, Hôtel,**

Clark, sur le canapé, s'était assoupi depuis quelques minutes, lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son poignet. Le jeune Kent entendait lointainement les dialogues de _« A Walk to Remember »_ en font sonore sur l'une des chansons des Switchfoot que la télévision diffusée. Le jeune Kent fronça les sourcils avant de se rappeler où il s'était endormi. Rouvrant doucement les yeux, l'hôtel lui parut de nouveau étrangement sombre. Ses yeux cherchèrent l'heure un instant. Déjà 20h, voir Dawn ne serait pas non plus pour aujourd'hui. Le jeune homme soupira. Clark s'apprêta à se lever afin d'ouvrir les volets lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une petite fille d'à peine un an le fixant avec des yeux interrogatifs. Ses cheveux châtain clair étaient ondulés en de fines boucles anglaises. Tandis que ses yeux bruns brillés d'amusement. Clark se redressa, la détaillant. Sa robe bleue lui donner des airs de petite impératrice. Clark eut un sourire, prenant sa petite main dans la sienne.

- Bonjour Heather.

Timidement, la petite resta silencieuse l'observant avec insistance.

- Je m'appelle Clark, je suis un ami de Dawn.

- Tata Do ?

Sa voix chancelé, le jeune homme eut un sourire. En trois et interminables jours dans cet hôtel c'était bien la première fois qu'il avait eu la chance de la rencontrer. Avec du recul c'était même étrange que la petite et lui ne se soient pas vus plus tôt. Heather eut un sourire réservé, des fossettes se révélèrent sur ses joues.

- Avec un père pareil, je ne t'aurais jamais cru aussi mignonne.

Heather eut un rire, pareil à une mélodie. Clark se pencha vers elle.

- Tu dois savoir que Dawn t'aime beaucoup.

- Do, répéta la petite posant ses mains sur ses bras afin de se maintenir debout.

- Oui elle m'a beaucoup parlé de toi. Elle dit que tu es le plus gentil bébé qu'elle connaisse.

- Bébé.

Le jeune Kent eut un rire avant de questionner.

- Est-ce que tu as faim ? Heather affirma de la tête. Clark la souleva dans ses bras.

- Viens là. Wow, mais tu es toute légère. Heather se mit de nouveau à le détailler, le voyant pour la première fois. Elle posa une main sur le visage du jeune homme tapant joyeusement sa paume sur sa joue.

- Je vois que tu as bien dormi. La petite lui adressa un sourire répétant doucement,

- Dodo.

- Oui maintenant j'espère qu'on va pouvoir te trouver quelque chose à la cuisine, assura Clark ouvrant le frigidaire. Un biberon, reprit le jeune Kent cherchant l'objet des yeux.

- Bibon !, s'écria la petite soudain pleine de joie.

- Doucement princesse, ajouta Clark retirant l'objet du frigidaire. Le jeune homme réfléchit un instant à ce qu'il devait en faire.

- Euh je dois le réchauffer, c'est ça. Clark mit le biberon au micro-ondes, il posa Heather sur le comptoir prenant soin de rester près d'elle. La petite leva la tête vers lui, puis commença à parler de son langage de bébé qu'il n'était pas sûr de bien saisir. Clark leva les sourcils. Son discours était rempli d'onomatopées, ainsi que de voyelles, de gazouillements et de mot qu'elle essayait de formuler sans y arriver. Cependant, elle semblait tellement passionnée dans ce qu'elle racontait que Clark n'osa pas l'interrompre. D'ailleurs, à peine tourner-il la tête vers l'appareil ménagé que la petite le ramenait à l'ordre, en lui tapotant de nouveau la joue. Lorsque le micro-ondes sonna, Clark la reprit dans ses bras.

- Heureusement que tes parents t'ont préparé ton biberon à l'avance sinon je te jure que tu aurais dû te débrouiller avec un morceau de pain ma grande.

- Pain ?

- Non je n'aurais pas osé ne t'inquiète pas, dit-il amusé.

Heather eut un rire, qui rappela à Clark la sonorisation d'une plaisanterie.

- Je rêve où tu te moques, ajouta Clark sortant le biberon, il réfléchit de nouveau. Je dois… je crois que je dois… vérifier la température c'est ça.

Satisfait il posa du lait sur le dos de sa main.

- Mouais bon ça ne m'aide pas trop, affirma-t-il observant le biberon d'un œil douteux. Ça fume ce n'est pas bon signe tu es d'accord avec moi Heather.

- Uie.

- On va d'abord le passer sous la flotte okay.

- Fote, déclara la petite de nouveau amusée. Clark eut un sourire à son tour.

Elle garda le silence le temps de la préparation de son dîner, et le jeune homme y ressentit de l'impatience. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Heather qui tirait sur son col l'air étrangement concentré. Le jeune Kent lui trouva une ressemblance avec Ophélie. Cet air calme et en même temps serein qu'elles confondaient. La petite soupira comme lassé d'une longue journée avant de se remettre à marmonner. Clark eut un doux sourire puis jugeant que le biberon était assez froid il le tendit à Heather.

- Bibon !, s'exclama la petite de nouveau.

- Petite affamée, déclara Clark enjoué. Bon appétit, assura-t-il tandis que la petite s'en saisissait. Clark vint se rasseoir dans ce qui ses trois derniers jours étaient devenus « son » canapé. Il s'attendit un instant à ce que la petite fille aille s'enfuir vers la chambre de la jeune Mills, afin de brandir devant sa mère le biberon que Clark lui avait préparé. Ainsi peut-être qu'il pourrait… apercevoir Dawn. Mais le bébé n'en fit rien, elle semblait l'apprécier. Se lovant dans ses bras elle se mit à boire en le fixant avec des yeux remplis de curiosité. Ses grands yeux noisette le scrutaient imperturbable et le fait qu'elle ne soit qu'un bébé retirait le malaise qu'il aurait pu avoir si Heather était une adulte. Il y avait une innocence dans ses yeux qui retirait toute sorte d'appréhension dans le cœur de Clark.

**. . .**

_**- La Culpabilité -**_

**_Le lendemain_, Hôtel**

- Clark passe toutes ses journées ici dit nous comment faire pour qu'il s'en aille, s'exclama Will en fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

- Quand il m'aura vu Will.

- Moi je le trouve sympa, déclara Ophélie doucement. La jeune Mills échangea un sourire avec son amie. Will soupira de tous ses poumons, tandis qu'Ophélie poursuivait.

- En plus de ça Heather l'adore elle n'arrête pas de le réclamer quand il n'est pas, affirma Ophélie.

- C'est vrai ?, s'exclama Dawn ravie. C'est trop mignon. Et quand est-ce que moi je pourrais la voir ?

- Tout à l'heure si tu veux. Quand on arrivera à la séparer de Clark, poursuivit Ophélie.

- Cette petite a autant de mauvais gout que sa marraine.

- La ferme Will ne parle pas de ma filleule comme ça.

Des tapes se firent entendre à la porte. Dawn se redressa de toute sa longueur.

- Ah oui c'est vraie Dawn j'allais oublier tu as de la visite.

- Clark ? , s'exclama-t-elle, c'est toi mon-...

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaitre Ed et Chloé.

- Oh c'est vous. Salut.

- Bonjour Dawn, commença le jeune détective. Je vois que tu es content de nous revoir.

Dawn soupira se renfrognant tandis que Chloé débutait,

- Bonjour Will.

- Chloé, répondit le jeune Dawson tâchant de cacher son malaise. Ophélie fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai manqué un épisode ? , questionna-t-elle.

- Oui, avoua Dawn, pendant son escapade à Smallville Will et Chloé sont sortis ensemble.

- Quoi ? , s'exclama Ophélie sous le choc.

- Will ne te l'avait pas dit, assura Dawn en posant une main faussement désolée sur ses lèvres. Oups.

- Sorcière !, cracha Will.

- Quand tu trouveras bon que je vois Clark, je trouverais bon de me taire, affirma Dawn sournoisement. Ophélie observa Chloé et Will successivement avant de sortir de la chambre.

- Tu es fière de toi, continua le jeune Dawson.

- Vu l'enfer que vous me faites subir, je dois avouer que oui, précisa-t-elle tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. Et surtout, n'oublie pas de fermer la porte. La porte claqua si fort que les murs tremblèrent.

- Merci, soupira Dawn satisfaite.

Se tournant vers Ed et Chloé elle eut un faible sourire.

- Je suis contente de vous voir.

- Vraiment ? , questionna Chloé le regard noir.

- C'est vrai qu'elle a l'air heureuse de nous voir, fit remarquer Ed. Comment te sens-tu ? , questionna le jeune Lowell.

- Bien Ed je te remercie. J'en ai juste marre d'être enfermée entre ses quatre murs. Est-ce qu'en rentrant vous avez vu Clark ?

- Non il n'était pas là quand nous sommes arrivés, reprit Chloé sceptique.

- Dawn, je ne comprends pas, continua Ed doucement. Tu… je veux dire tu… ton père vient de mourir tu devrais être en train de pleurer toutes les larmes de ton corps.

- Pour l'instant, ça va, reprit Dawn. Ed et Chloé levèrent les sourcils d'un même mouvement.

- Will et Ophélie pensent que mes sentiments sont amplifiés par rapport à la majorité de la population…

- Je le pense aussi, affirma Chloé.

- Donc quand je suis triste je le suis facilement pour deux personnes. Ils pensent que le choc de la nouvelle de mon père m'a poussée dans le déni. Une des premières étapes du deuil.

- Donc tu serais doublement dans le déni ? , questionna Ed perplexe.

- En gros c'est ce qu'ils s'imaginent. Hors moi, je sais que je ne le suis pas, mais le fait que je pense que mon père n'est pas mort les pousse à y croire.

Ed et Chloé échangèrent un regard plein d'appréhension.

- Euh… pour du déni, ça en est, répliqua Ed doucement.

- Voyons Ed je ne démens rien du tout. Si mon père était mort, je le saurais, voyons. Bien qu'adoptif il reste mon père, affirma Dawn.

Chloé baissa la tête songeuse. Ed posa son regard sur Dawn puis sur Chloé inquiet. À l'heure actuelle, Dawn ne devrait pas s'être rendu compte que son père était définitivement mort. Elle semblait se raccrocher à sa présence, comme les enfants le font lorsqu'ils perdent leur parent très tôt.

- Chloé dis moi que toi tu me crois n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais que je ne délire pas. Que mon père est quelque part dehors et qu'il va bien.

- Et où serait-il Dawn ? Il était dans le coma avant que tu apprennes sa mort.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, agacé.

- Je sais ce que je dis. Sinon… sinon pourquoi la morgue n'aurait pas voulu que je le vois ? Pourquoi l'avoir incinéré sans même que ma mère ou moi ne donne notre autorisation ? Les médecins stipulent qu'il l'avait réclamé avant de rendre son dernier souffle. Mon père est chrétien, il n'aurait pas voulu de ça… Il aurait voulu être enterré dans le cagot familial. Il n'aurait pas voulu de ça !, répéta la jeune Mills.

- Dawn, souffla Chloé afin de la rassurer. Je te crois.

Dawn se rassied sur ses genoux, l'air apaiser.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui je te crois.

Ed posa son regard sur la jeune chroniqueuse avant de baisser légèrement la tête. Il lui apparut alors évidemment que Chloé jouait la comédie pour ne pas énerver davantage la jeune Mills. Sur le moment, il la trouva sensible, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas d'être vulnérable. Chloé respira profondément avant de poursuivre,

- Écoute si Ed et moi sommes venue te voir aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'on a de nouveaux éléments sur l'explosion. Dawn se redressa avançant vers eux.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, on ne voulait pas t'en parler, te pensant encore trop fragile, mais Will et Ophélie nous ont recommandé de venir te voir pour te le dire.

- Est-ce que c'est une manière pour eux d'essayer de me faire « redescendre sur terre », afin que j'accepte ce qui me parait insensé.

- Je n'en sais rien Dawn… peut-être bien, murmura Chloé.

- Très bien dans ce cas, je vous écoute.

Ed respira profondément avant d'avancer d'un pas vers la jeune Mills.

- Écoute Chloé et moi nous avons essayé de remonter jusqu'à l'homme qui avait abandonné sa maison à Métropolis.

- Le voleur de la plaque d'immatriculation.

- Oui, précisa Ed. On a pu parler avec lui. Il nous a avoué ne pas faire partit du SWAT. De toute manière c'était évident. Mais lorsque nous l'avons rencontré, il fuyait.

- Pourquoi ? , questionna Dawn.

- Parce que Lex les avait envoyés déguisé en fédéraux pour faire exploser ta maison et par la même occasion tuer ton père. Mais quand Lex s'est aperçu que nous approchions trop près du but, il a tenté de faire disparaitre l'un après l'autre ses hommes de main. Ils ne sont plus que trois encore en vie à l'heure actuelle. Il a peur de se rendre à la police parce qu'il sait que tenter de tuer quelqu'un lui est passible de prison, et ça ne sera plus que sa parole contre celle de Lex Luthor s'il l'accuse. Il a peur d'être encore moins en sécurité en prison.

- A chacun sa peine, murmura Dawn entre les dents.

Ed et Chloé échangèrent de nouveau un regard. La rancœur et le ressentiment de Dawn étaient palpables. Elle souffrait en silence.

- Au moins, on est à présent sûr et certain que Lex était derrière tout ça, ajouta-t-elle.

- Dawn il est possible que Lionel est orchestré la découverte du secret de Clark et ta venue ici d'abord seul. Puis qu'il est proposé à Lex de l'aidait. On ne peut pas nier que tous les deux étaient obsédés parce que Clark pouvait cacher. Alors ils sont du s'allier pour parvenir à leur fin. Toi… tu… tu devais être…

- La clé qui les permette d'y arriver.

- Oui ça doit être à peu près ça, murmura Chloé.

Ed posa une main sur l'épaule de Chloé. Ce geste interpella Dawn, il lui sembla qu'ils se partageaient un fardeau. L'un disait une phrase puis l'autre la terminé. Essayaient-ils de la ménager ? Il parut à Dawn que Ed se décidait à en finir, à être en quelque sorte le porteur de la mauvaise nouvelle. Il continua alors doucement,

- Il est plus que possible que Lex ait été chargé de rester en contact avec ton père afin de voir comment avancer les choses de ton côté, et ainsi pouvoir renouveler ses menaces sans cesse. Afin de vous tenir sous pression. Alors il est probable que Lex n'ayant plus besoin de ton père…

Dawn ferma lourdement les yeux.

- J'ai compris.

- Dawn dans la vidéo de surveillance que tu nous as fourni, Lionel nous dit qu'il était en désaccord avec ce que Lex a fait et que ce n'est en aucun cas lui qui a fait en sorte que ta maison explose. Lex a pris cette initiative seul.

Dawn affirma de la tête se rasseyant sur son lit. Ed s'avança, vers la jeune Mills s'accroupissant il reprit.

- Dawn… tu devrais peut-être songer à l'éventualité que ton père soit vraiment-…

- Qu'essayes-tu de faire Lowell ? , soupira Dawn le regard sombre. Tu essayes de me dire que c'est de ma faute si mon père est mort, que s'ils n'avaient plus besoin de moi, peut-être que Lex se serait attaqué à moi et non à mon père. Que je suis la seule fautive si la maison a explosé !

- Non Dawn !

- Tu penses que si je n'étais pas comme je suis mon père et moi ne serions jamais venus à Smallville, que Lionel ne nous aurait jamais contacté.

- Non ! Je n'aurais jamais dit ça !

- Mais tu l'as pensé !, s'exclama Dawn. Chloé avança à son tour vers elle.

- Dawn, Ed n'a pas dit ça il souhaite juste que tu te prépares à l'éventualité que… que peut-être ton père n'est plus en vie…

- Tais-toi ! Lex a essayé de tuer mon père, mais il n'y est pas arrivé. Non mon père n'est pas mort je le sais !

- Dawn !

- Arrêtez de dire que c'est de ma faute, affirma Dawn en reculant.

- Non Dawn ce n'est pas de ta faute. Tu ne pouvais pas savoir qu'il s'attaquerait à ton père.

- Mais Lionel m'avait prévenue, bien sûre que c'est de ma faute. Il m'a dit… il m'a dit qu'il avait besoin de moi… mais que mon père… Elle posa ses mains sur sa tête. Oh mon Dieu !

Dans sa tête des millions de pensé semblaient s'entremêler. Et s'ils avaient raison ? Et si tout était de sa faute ? Et si son père était vraiment mort, et qu'il l'était à cause d'elle. Elle ne s'en remettrait pas. Elle s'en voudrait à tout jamais. Elle se détesterait.

- Dawn, affirma Chloé.

- Laissez-moi, sortez !

Sa situation était encore plus pitoyable que ce qu'elle songeait. Elle était encore plus fautive que ce qu'elle pensait. Sa mère la haïrait, d'avoir tué l'homme qu'elle aimait. L'homme qui l'avait recueilli sous son toit et qu'elle avait alors détesté de céder aux menaces des Luthor.

- S'il te plait Dawn. Tu dois comprendre que…

- Sortez !, s'exclama-t-elle.

Ed se leva, reculant doucement. Dawn semblait perdue, ses pensées confuses. Le jeune Lowell eut subitement peur d'avoir aggravé la situation.

- Pardonne moi Dawn je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas, je t'assure…

Chloé lui fit signe d'arrêter. Elle tira Ed par le bras le conduisant vers la sortie de la chambre. À peine furent-ils sortis que Will et Ophélie se dirigèrent vers eux.

- Alors ? , questionna doucement le jeune Dawson.

Ed hocha tristement de la tête. Will et Ophélie se regardèrent en sachant que le plus dure serait à venir.

- S'ayez à présent… elle sait.

**. . .**

_**- La Colère -**_

**_Le lendemain,_ Hôtel**

Lorsque Clark arriva à l'hôtel ce matin-là, l'atmosphère était plus calme que la veille. La tension avait disparu, Will et Ophélie ne semblaient plus à ce point sur les nerfs. Les hurlements de colère et de mécontentement de Dawn étaient dissipés. Will n'arrêtait pas de répéter qu'elle n'en était qu'à la face de la culpabilité, et espérait ne pas être dans les parages lorsqu'elle en serait au stade de la colère. Le jeune Dawson semblait obnubilé par ces étapes face au deuil. Il semblait crucial pour lui que Dawn passe par chaque étape afin qu'elle puisse se remettre totalement. Clark n'avait pas interrompu la scène, il était presque satisfait que Dawn leur en face autant bavé. Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il ait affaire à elle. Très bien alors dans ce cas il s'épargnerait de les aider. S'ils ne souhaitaient pas qu'elle puisse profiter de sa présence, cette loi s'appliquerait à tous les stades. Des vases avaient volé au travers de la pièce et il semblait à Clark que tous les objets de la chambre y étaient passés. Si ça, ce n'était pas de la colère… Clark ne s'y connaissait pas. Néanmoins, c'est ainsi que Clark était arrivé à l'hôtel, l'air penaud. Il lui semblait que Dawn dormait, et le jeune Kent se demanda alors si la jeune Mills n'avait pas réclamé de rester seule. Ça faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il était là, et la présence de Dawn juste derrière ces murs semblait de plus en plus lointaine. Comme si chaque minute qui le séparait de la jeune fille était un kilomètre en plus entre elle et lui. Clark regardait la porte qu'il lui était interdit depuis plus d'une semaine avec insistance. Il en était plus sûr que n'importe quand, Dawn avait besoin de lui. Le jeune Kent était d'accord pour ne pas la brusquer, mais quand on lui annonçait que la femme qu'il aimait souffrait le martyre tout cela était d'autant plus difficile d'être près d'elle et ne pas pouvoir lui venir en aide.

- Karc, entendit le jeune homme en entrant dans le salon. Voyant la petite en train de jouer avec son père, le jeune Kent s'approcha.

- Bonjour princesse, affirma-t-il. Heather tendit les bras vers lui, Clark se pencha vers elle la prenant dans ses bras. Will soupira en se levant. La petite posa un baiser humide sur la joue du jeune Kent.

- Oh ça c'est un bisou Heather je suis gâtée aujourd'hui. La petite eut un rire, avant de répéter gaiement

- Karc !

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire, prenant sa main dans la sienne. Le jeune Dawson souffla agacé d'être dérangé, avant de s'asseoir sur le rebord du canapé.

- Tu n'es pas avec Dawn ? , questionna Clark à l'intention de Will.

- Do, répéta la petite en applaudissant joyeusement des mains.

- Non, elle veut qu'on la laisse tranquille.

- Avant aussi elle souhaitait qu'on la laisse tranquille, ce n'est pas pour autant que tu l'as dispensé de ta présence, déclara Clark en arrangeant la robe de Heather.

- Aujourd'hui, elle le dit d'une autre manière. En me lançant des lampes à la figure par exemple.

- Est-ce que je peux y aller ? , questionna aussitôt Clark. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il souhaitait s'assurer qu'il soit d'accord. Comme une autorisation qu'il lui accorderait. Ça semblait insensé.

- Vas-y si tu veux, mais pas avec ma fille, déclara Will en reprenant aussitôt Heather.

Il sembla à Clark qu'il n'attendait que ça. Heather ronchonna. Le jeune Kent posa un baiser sur la main de la petite fille reprenant.

- Dawn serait pourtant contente de la revoir, affirma Clark déçu. Heather les regardait les yeux ronds tentant de suivre leur conversation qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

- Une chose à la fois Kent, poursuivit Will avant de poser un baiser sur le front de sa fille.

La petite eut un rire s'agitant dans les bras de son père. Will se détourna du jeune homme se rasseyant sur le canapé. Ils reprirent leurs occupations, sans même reprendre connaissance de sa présence. Clark trouva juste ce moment trop beau pour être vrai. Lui, seul, livré à lui-même pouvait sans aucune contestation allait retrouver Dawn. Il ne lui ferait pas répéter deux fois. Toutefois se tournant alors vers la chambre de la jeune Mills, le jeune Kent appréhenda subitement, un élan de crainte s'empara de lui. Et si comme tous les autres elle n'avait pas envie de le voir. Et si elle refusait de lui parler, et si à lui aussi elle lui envoyait des objets au visage. Respirant profondément il y chercha tout son courage avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Malgré tout, il avait hâte de la revoir, de glisser ses mains dans ses cheveux, de détailler ses yeux verts qui scrutaient les siens à la recherche de réponses. Tapant légèrement à la porte il la poussa doucement. Il lui paru qu'il attendait ce moment depuis dix lunes. Le reste semblait avoir disparu, tout était fade et monotone à la limite de cette chambre. Comme s'ils s'étaient évertués à ramener de la vie seulement dans cet endroit où elle résidait. Ne se doutant pas que tout le reste était plongé dans de lourdes ténèbres, qu'elle seule ignorait. Dawn. Était dos à lui coucher sur son lit, comme tentant de se réchauffer. La jeune Mills entendit le cliquetis de la porte. Clark respira profondément.

- Will va t'en je t'ai déjà dit que je ne voulais pas te voir.

Le jeune homme ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Et moi… Est-ce que tu veux bien me voir ? , questionna doucement Clark.

La jeune Mills se retourna vers l'entrée, aussitôt.

- Clark !

Le jeune homme entendit dans sa voix comme du soulagement, il se précipita vers elle la prenant dans ses bras.

- Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas.

- Non Dawn je suis là. J'ai toujours été là. Je ne t'ai jamais quitté… jamais.

Dawn le serra fébrilement dans ses bras, elle se trouva en manque de force… en manque de mot.

- Clark… mon père est mort.

- Je sais mon ange…

- C'est de ma faute j'ai souhaité rester et c'est-ce qui est arrivé.

- Non Dawn tu n'y es pour rien. Crois moi Dawn ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ne t'inquiète pas je suis là maintenant et je ne te quitterais plus.

- Promets-le-moi.

- Je te promets. Je te le promets, répéta-t-il en la serrant un peu plus fort contre lui.

_**. .**_

- Tu avais raison, reprit Clark allongeait face à la jeune Mills.

- Quoi ? , questionna Dawn ses yeux dans les siens.

- Heather est la petite fille la plus adorable qu'il m'est été donner de rencontrer.

- Ophélie m'a dit qu'elle t'adorer.

Clark affirma de la tête.

- Oui, d'ailleurs je n'arrive pas vraiment à cerner pourquoi.

- Ne dis pas ça, reprit Dawn. Qui ne t'adorait pas !

Clark posa une main sur la joue de la jeune Mills. Dawn ferma doucement les yeux alors que Clark reprenait doucement.

- Elle me raconte toutes ces journées en langage bébé. Elle veut que je lui prépare ses biberons.

- Bibon, souffla Dawn. Clark eut un bref sourire.

- Oui. (pause) Elle danse comme jamais devant les clips de Britney Spears et me chante des chansons quand elle voit que je pense trop à toi.

Dawn posa une main sur celle de Clark, la caressant doucement.

- Elle t'appelle Do. Dawn affirma de la tête avant de questionner.

- Et toi comment elle t'appelle ?

- Karc, déclara le jeune Kent.

- Pas mal, soupira Dawn doucement.

- Je trouve aussi. Elle se débrouille bien avec le mien. Dawn affirma doucement de la tête.

- Je dois t'avouer qu'avec elle, le temps et l'attente semblaient moins longs.

- À toi aussi elle t'a fait la scène cinq de l'acte deux.

Clark eut un faible rire.

- Tu as raison, c'est vrai qu'elle est attachante. J'ai voulu te l'emmener, mais Will n'a pas voulu.

- Ça reste sa fille.

- Ouai, murmura Clark.

- Et puis ne t'inquiète pas je la vois tous les jours, elle est ma première visiteuse.

Clark pinça ses lèvres.

- J'aurais aimé aussi avoir ce titre.

Dawn garda le silence, baissant doucement la tête. Il fit une pause à son tour avant de questionner.

- Tu veux que je t'embrasse ? Dawn fronça les sourcils, dubitative.

- Pourquoi tu en as envie ?

- J'en rêve jour et nuit.

- Il faut que tu t'achètes des lunettes Kent, je suis immonde. J'ai les cheveux en bataille, et en plus de ça je dois sûrement être malade. Je n'arrête pas d'éternuer, j'ai le nez qui coule et les yeux qui pleurent.

- Ce n'est pas un rhume Dawn, ça s'appelle le chagrin.

La jeune Mills baissa légèrement la tête murmurant,

- Pourquoi est-ce si dur ? Pourquoi je n'arrive plus à dormir la nuit ? Pourquoi j'ai froid ? Pourquoi j'ai peur ? Pourquoi je m'en veux ? Pourquoi j'ai mal ?

- Parce que c'est comme ça. La vie fait que… on vient au monde puis qu'on s'en va. On disparait tous un jour où l'autre et le plus dure n'est pas de s'en aller, mais de voir les autres partir. Les uns après les autres.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres relevant doucement les yeux vers lui.

- Clark.

- Oui ?

- Tu as peur que je m'en aille ?

- Oui.

- Ça arrivera pourtant.

- Je le sais.

- Tu t'y sens près ?

- Non.

Elle s'interrompit reposant sa tête sur son oreiller.

- Il nous arrive à tous un jour ou l'autre de se demander comment allons-nous mourir. Mais toi est-ce que tu le sais ?

- Un peu, avoua-t-il. Dawn le fixa, il reprit alors.

- Du moins, je m'en doute. Je sais que trois choses certaines pourraient me tuer dans ce monde. Dawn avala avec difficulté sa salive tandis qu'il poursuivait,

- Tout d'abord la kryptonite. Cette pierre est fatale pour moi. Elle serait sûrement aussi la plus douloureuse.

Dawn respira profondément comme en manque d'air.

- La seconde serait sûrement mon père.

- Jor-el ? , questionna Dawn.

Clark fut une nouvelle fois surprit par le fait que Dawn connaisse autant de choses à son sujet.

- S'il le souhaite… il a toutes les cartes en main pour me retirer la vie aussi vite qu'il me l'a donné. Dawn eut un frisson.

- J'empêcherais toutes ces choses de t'arriver, murmura-t-elle. Clark eut un faible sourire.

- Pourquoi à certains moments j'ai l'impression que tu es la personne la plus téméraire que j'ai eu la chance de rencontrer.

- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas, murmura-t-elle.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête posant ses lèvres sur son front.

- Et la troisième chose ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu as dit que trois choses certaines pourraient te tuer dans ce monde. Quelle en est la troisième ? , demanda-t-elle.

Clark garda le silence. Dawn soupira relevant les yeux vers lui.

- Aller Clark tu peux me le dire… Tu peux tout me dire, dans l'état où je suis plus rien ne me surprend.

Le jeune homme n'ajouta rien davantage baissant la tête. Dawn s'avança vers lui posant ses mains sur son visage à son tour. Elle caressa sa joue silencieusement. Le jeune Kent respira profondément avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Ils restèrent de longues minutes à se contemplait dans un silence complait. Avant que d'une voix si basse que la jeune Mills du tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre il reprit.

- Je donnerais la moitié de ma vie pour y passer le restant à la vivre près de toi. Je ne veux pas te perdre j'en mourrais.

- Non, reprit Dawn. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu me survivras, on le sait très bien tous les deux, et tu vivras c'est la meilleure chose à faire.

- Pour qui pour moi ?

- Oui pour toi si tu ne crains pas de représailles de l'au-delà, reprit-elle d'un sourire sans joie. Je me contenterais de vivre à travers toi.

Clark la regardait avec gravité. Dawn se mit de nouveau à caresser son visage reprenant,

- Tu vivras des années… des siècles s'il le faut et tu referas ta vie avec une autre… ou d'autres… je m'en fiche t'en que tu es heureux.

- Non ! Je ne veux pas. Je ne veux que toi !

- Promets-le-moi.

- Il en est hors de question ! Je ne peux pas te promettre ça.

- Promet le moi Clark !

- Je ne le ferai pour rien au monde, ne compte pas sur moi.

Dawn soupira roulant sur son dos. Posant une main sur son visage elle grogna agacé.

- Je suis entourée de bon à rien, reprit-elle d'une voix douce.

Clark redressa ses yeux vers elle, Dawn le toisa les yeux humides. Pourquoi est-ce que c'était la première fois qu'il avait l'impression que Dawn avait réellement peur ? Comme si après l'annonce de la mort de son père, elle craignait à présent pour sa propre vie. Les larmes qui brillaient dans ses yeux avaient quelque chose de troublant. Une habitude qu'il ne connaissait pas venant d'elle.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça, reprit-elle doucement. À toi aussi, je devrais te lancer des vases en pleine figure.

- Je t'aime Dawn… je t'aime si fort.

- Tais-toi… tu ne mérites pas que je m'inquiète pour toi, déclara-t-elle en reniflant.

- Je m'en fiche de toute manière j'en avais conscience figure toi.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête retirant sa main de son visage. Elle fixa alors son regard sur le plafond. Sa vulnérabilité et sa douce fragilité du moment semblèrent alors s'effacer. Clark continuait de la regarder de ses yeux devenus sombres. Dawn lui en voulait, bizarrement il ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Il avait l'impression que d'une certaine manière elle lui demandait de la tromper. Fut-elle ici ou ailleurs n'était-ce pas trop lui demander ? La jeune Mills se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille, Clark arrêta sa main la prenant dans la sienne. Dawn leva ses yeux vers lui, aussitôt le jeune homme l'embrassa attirant la jeune fille contre lui avec passion. Dawn eut un geignement, se reculant.

- Clark arrête nous ne sommes pas seul.

- Oh, murmura-t-il à la limite de la gêne, ne t'imagine rien je voulais juste t'embrasser. Parce que tu n'as jamais été aussi belle, et qu'à jamais il n'y aura que toi.

- Deux choses complètement fausses. Que tu regretteras un jour ou l'autre de m'avoir dites, affirma Dawn avant de se détourner du jeune Kent. Clark la força à rester face à lui.

- Ne me force pas à faire le tour du lit pour te regarder. J'ai passé près d'une semaine derrière cette porte.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, elle fut mal à l'aise qu'il le lui fasse remarqué de nouveau. La jeune Mills soupira avant d'annoncer doucement.

D'accord, approche, reprit-elle en le tirant par le col de sa chemise mêlant ses lèvres aux siennes.

Clark l'emprisonna dans ses bras avant de sourire contre ses lèvres.

C'est mieux je dois t'avouer que je préfère ça.

Dawn garda le silence avant de redresser la tête vers lui posant un baiser sur son menton.

- Ah Angel ta douceur m'aura manqué, se moqua-t-il à demi.

Dawn leva la tête vers lui, le fixant.

- Pourquoi ? , questionna doucement Dawn.

- Pourquoi j'ai passé plus d'une semaine derrière cette porte ou pourquoi je ne regretterais jamais d'avoir dit que tu serras la seule et l'unique ?

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête.

- Non pourquoi tu voulais juste m'embrasser ? Tu l'as dit comme si c'était évident.

Clark eut un rire, doucereux.

- Parce que ça l'est.

Dawn parut vexée.

- Ce que je veux dire, reprit-il aussitôt. C'est que je te sens vulnérable…

- Je ne suis pas vulnérable !, répliqua Dawn.

- Oui tu as raison, souffla Clark. Le jeune Kent respira profondément cherchant ses mots. Ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est que tu… tu vas mal. Ton cœur est malade. En ce moment il souffre, et je ne pense pas que tu es réellement besoin de ça. Tu dois te reconstruire, même s'il faut pour cela que tu passes par ces sept étapes. De toute manière tu seras toujours à moi…

Dawn eut un faible sourire, posant son front sur le sien.

- Oui, murmura-t-elle. À toi.

Clark eut un sourire avant de poser longuement ses lèvres sur son front.

**. . .**

_**- La Peur -**_

**Prison de Métropolis,**

Lionel allongeait sur son lit, lisait un livre lorsqu'il entendit le gardien lui annoncer de la visite. L'homme soupira continuant sa lecture. La porte grinça de nouveau avant que le jeune homme ne rentre dans la pièce où se trouvait la cellule que le gardien s'entêta à fermer à double tour.

- Lex, reprit Lionel, je dois avouer que tu me gâtes deux visites en si peu de temps, que se passe-t-il ressentirais-tu de la culpabilité ?

- Je dois vous avouer qu'à sa place c'est le dernier sentiment que je ressentirais à votre égard.

Lionel sortit son nez de son bouquin, sautant sur ses pieds.

- Clark, bégaya l'homme. Je… je ne m'attendais pas à votre visite.

- Je dois vous avouer que je ne m'attendais pas non plus à venir ici, ni à vous trouvez là.

Déconcerté

Lionel secoua légèrement la tête, désignant par la même occasion sa difficulté à comprendre la situation.

- Écoutez si je suis venue ici aujourd'hui c'est à cause de… de Dawn Mills. Est-ce que vous la connaissez de près ou de loin ?

Lionel feint la confusion, il fronça les sourcils l'air dubitatif.

- Dawn ? Non ce prénom ne me dit vraiment rien. Par contre, je suis bien placé pour savoir que le groupe Millissinova Corporation est l'un des plus grands concessionnaires du continent.

- Vous connaissiez donc son père ? , questionna Clark suspicieusement.

- De nom, déclara-t-il du tac au tac.

Clark respira profondément non convaincu. Avançant d'un pas vers la cellule il répliqua alors,

- Dawn Mills est arrivée le 2 mars de cette année au lycée de Smallville. Je l'ai d'abord connu grâce à la troupe de théâtre du lycée. Elle et moi sommes devenus amis avant qu'on finisse par tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre et que nous commencions à sortir ensemble exactement le 25 mai. Sa maison a explosé le lendemain, son père a fini à l'hôpital et le 1er juin vous avez été arrêté par le FBI. Mais le 10 exactement Dawn a été aperçut en train de sortir d'un établissement pénitencier au côté de Lex. Deux semaines plus tard, je m'y rends en songeant pouvoir trouver des réponses, mais vous trouve ici. Dites-moi ce que je suis sensé en conclure ?

- Ça dépend ? , reprit Lionel doucement. Selon vous qu'en est t-il vraiment ? Avez-vous assez confiance en Dawn pour croire ce qu'elle vous a dit ? Ou souhaitez-vous juste constater ce que la vie vous laisse entrevoir en ayant confiance seulement en vos yeux et en vos oreilles ?

- Même si cela pourrait vous paraître insensé. Je choisis d'avoir confiance en elle.

- Alors pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Dans ce cas, vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, assura Lionel. Dawn vous aime, et quoique vous soyez en train de penser en ce moment elle l'a sûrement fait pour vous.

- Je croyais que vous ne la connaissiez pas ?

- Oh, reprit Lionel d'un sourire, mais je ne la connais pas. Du moins sûrement pas autant que vous. Vous l'avez aperçu en train de sortir de cette prison et alors ? Cette prison est remplie de prisonnier, pourquoi moi ?

- Elle était avec Lex, précisa de nouveau le jeune Kent entre les dents.

- Clark vous ne savez pas à quel point tout cela vous précède. Vous devriez rentrer chez vous et en parlez avec elle.

- Mais c'est à vous que je le demande ! Dawn ne me dira jamais ce qu'il en est. Elle me mentira éternellement s'il le faut parce qu'elle ne veut pas que je lui en veuille, que je la déteste au point de ne plus vouloir entendre parler d'elle. Et ça me fait peur. J'ai peur qu'elle dise vrai, même si ça me parait irréaliste. J'ai peur de connaitre ce qu'elle pourrait me cacher et être horrifié par ce qu'il en est, mais je veux savoir, je dois savoir.

- Clark tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que vous vous adressez à la mauvaise personne. Je ne suis pas celui qui doit vous dire quoi que ce soit.

- Alors vers qui dois-je me tourner ? Vers Lex… peut-être ?

- Non !, s'exclama Lionel aussitôt. Ne tarder pas à fuir Lex, il vous en veut.

- Pourquoi ? , questionna Clark étonné.

- Parce que vous détenez ce qu'il désire le plus au monde. Il serait près à n'importe quoi pour…

- Dawn, souffla Clark subitement.

- Il est fou amoureux d'elle, et quoi qu'il est pu vous dire auparavant ce n'est pas réciproque. Il veut faire en sorte que ça le devienne.

Clark se dirigea aussitôt vers la sortie de la prison.

- Attendez !, s'exclama Lionel rapidement. Lex est aussi obsédé par vous, il veut à tout prix découvrir ce que vous cachez depuis tant d'années.

- Pourquoi me dites-vous tout cela ?

- Pour lui, Dawn et vous êtes inaccessibles et tout ce qui est inaccessible l'attire. Si je vous dis ça c'est pour vous mettre en garde, n'allez pas au Manoir ça pourrait être dangereux pour vous.

- Je ne crains pas Lex et s'il compte faire du mal à Dawn encore moins.

- Ne vous en faites pas pour elle, il ne lui fera aucun mal du moins non volontairement…

Clark respira profondément comme pour se donner du courage et la patience de ne pas partir sur le champ en super vitesse à sa rencontre.

- Au Manoir, Lex établit des… des recherches. Lionel se retourna vers sa cellule bousculant tout sur son passage à la recherche de quelque chose qu'il tentait de retrouver.

- Tenez prenez ça !, s'exclama Lionel en se saisissant d'une clé argentée qu'il avait enfermée entre les pages d'un livre.

Clark observa l'objet un instant perplexe.

- Cette clé ouvre la pièce au fond du couloir du troisième étage aile est, allez-y Clark et vous y verrez son engagement de vos propres yeux. Mais surtout, ne vous y attardez pas. Vous serez fasciné parce que vous y verrez, vous y trouverez des réponses que vous aurez peut-être du mal à croire…

Le jeune Kent hésita un instant à prendre cette clé, il eut subitement peur de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière cette porte, mais plus que tout il craignait de donner raison à Lionel. Et si le père du jeune Luthor avait vu juste. Et si Lex en était venu à perdre l'esprit.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? , déclara Clark de nouveau. Pourquoi jouez-vous sur les deux tableaux ?

- Pa… parce que restez ici et n'être que réduit au rend de spectateur me rend impuissant face à la situation. Et trop en dire aggraverait davantage ce qu'il en est.

Lionel ne se cherchait-il pas des excuses ? N'essayait-il pas de se protéger lorsqu'il admettait connaitre les intentions de Lex ? Toutefois, Lionel n'avait peut-être pas tort. Dawn n'était pas en sécurité, il devait aller au Manoir, oui il devait y allait et s'assurer qu'il ne lui ferait aucun mal.

**. . .**

_**- La Dépression -**_

**Hôtel,**

La jeune Mills se préparait dans sa chambre. Après plusieurs jours, Will avait décidément accepté pour qu'elle puisse voir de nouveau la lumière du jour, il ne soupçonnait pas que Clark avait déjà profité de ses absences répétitives pour s'éclipser avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui le jeune Kent n'était pas là. Il était parti, de bon matin en direction de Métropolis lui avait-il alors dit. Il parut à Dawn que Will choisit principalement pour cette raison précise aujourd'hui. Leurs chamailleries ne cesseraient donc telles jamais. Mettant ses chaussures, la jeune fille entendit, le téléphone sonnait. Se dirigeant vers l'appareil, elle s'assied sur le canapé faisant ses lassés.

- Allô… Oui Dawson j'arrive je pars tout de suite… D'accord, je serais là dans cinq minutes… Oui, c'est ça à plus.

À peine la jeune Mills raccrocha qu'elle entendit quelqu'un frappait à la porte.

- J'arrive, s'exclama-t-elle en enfilant sa veste.

Ouvrant la porte Dawn se remit une mèche derrière son oreille avant d'arrêter son mouvement, surprise.

- Salut Dawn, débuta le jeune Luthor d'un doux sourire. La jeune Mills crut alors s'étouffer, une angoisse comme elle n'en connut jamais en sa présence s'infiltra subitement en elle. Dawn réalisa son geste, elle venait d'ouvrir la porte à l'homme qui avait tenté de tuer son père alors qu'elle venait à l'instant de signalait à Will qu'elle arrivait dans cinq minutes. Le jeune Dawson ne commencerait qu'à réellement s'inquiéter à partir d'une bonne heure tout au plus alors qu'elle était ici avec… - disons-le - ce criminel.

- Lex, souffla-t-elle doucement.

- Nous sommes seuls ? , questionna-t-il en avançant dans la chambre.

Dawn se posta devant lui, l'empêchant d'avancer davantage.

- Non ! Enfaite Will m'attend en bas je… je m'apprêtais à partir.

- Ça ne sera pas long, affirma Lex en la contournant.

Dawn soupira, se tournant vers le jeune Luthor elle tacha de rester près de la porte. Elle devait sérieusement avoir un problème un type qui avait sûrement des sentiments pour elle, insistait de plus en plus fréquemment pour qu'ils se voient. Il entrait dans sa suite par ses propres moyens. Il avait tenté de tuer son père et elle n'avait pas songé à se protéger, à en parler. Il pourrait la séquestrer, la tuer ou même pire et personne n'en sauraient alors jamais rien.

- Lex s'il te plait, reprit Dawn. Tu tombes vraiment mal si tu-…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-il en se retournant vers elle. Tu fermes la porte, réclama-t-il. La jeune Mills respira profondément se cherchant du courage avant de s'exécutait. Autant ne pas avoir à le mettre en colère.

- Alors je t'écoute, reprit Dawn en mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Geste qui pourrait laisser songer à Lex qu'elle ne se sentait ni en danger, ni menacer par quoi que ce soit.

- Je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. J'ai appris pour ton père.

Dawn se sentit pâlir. Était-ce de la rage ou de la haine ?

- Oui je…dois avouer que c'est assez difficile. Pour être franche, je ne trouve plus vraiment le sommeil, je cauchemarde. J'ai froid et peur sans raison et sans arrêt… un peu comme en ce moment, dit-elle en relevant les yeux vers lui.

Lex eut un faible sourire.

- Dawn tu sais que tu n'as pas à l'être nous sommes amis, reprit-il en avançant vers elle. La main qu'il tendit vers Dawn la fit reculer d'un pas. De nouveau, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que ses mains étaient gantées, pareillement à pratiquement toutes les fois où ils s'étaient vus et où il en était le principal incitateur.

- Mais je t'épargne les détails désagréables, reprit Dawn en secouant légèrement la tête.

Lex observa la jeune Mills silencieusement, songeur face à sa manière de reculer devant les gestes affectueux qu'il dirigeait vers elle. Il soupira avant d'insister doucement.

- Alors ça va ?

- Oui.

- Tu es sûr, tu le vis bien ?

Dawn leva les sourcils soufflant lentement.

- Du moins, j'essaye.

- Tant mieux, reprit-il soulager.

Dawn fut bizarrement interpellée par cet apaisement soudain. Il lui cachait quelque chose.

- Pourquoi ? , questionna-t-elle en tentant de paraître détacher.

- Parce que te voir complètement démoli par la nouvelle m'aurait attristé, et m'aurait laissé croire que j'aurais fait peut-être les mauvais choix.

- C'est-à-dire ? , questionna Dawn en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non… non c'est rien. Il n'y a rien du tout, reprit-il en se détournant de la jeune fille.

- Si, reprit Dawn se forçant à sourire afin de décontracter l'atmosphère. Dis moi qu'est-ce que tu as fait je t'écoute ?

Lex hésita un long moment, avant de relever les yeux vers la jeune Mills qui le regardait de ses yeux curieux. Il tenta de chercher dans ses pupilles une quelconque abnégation ou du ressentiment envers lui avant de se lancer. Il sourit furtivement avant d'avancer d'un pas vers elle. Dawn se força à ne pas bouger.

- Tu te rappelles que tu m'avais dit que ta seule envie serait de rester. Que tu ferais absolument n'importe quoi pour ne pas avoir à partir ? Et que si ton père n'était pas malade tout irait pour le mieux ?

Dawn avala avec difficulté sa salive, elle sentit ses yeux lui piqué, ses jambes se relâchaient et la pièce tanguait comme lorsqu'on s'apprête à s'évanouir, mais elle s'efforça d'entendre ce que le jeune Luthor voulait lui dire jusqu'au bout.

- Oui, reprit Dawn la voix étranglée.

- Je t'ai dit que si c'est ce que tu voulais… que si rester à Smallville était vital pour toi je ferais tout pour faire en sorte que tu sois heureuse.

- Et alors qu'as-tu fait Lex ? , dit-elle en sentant la bile lui montait à la gorge.

- J'ai fait en sorte d'exaucé, dit-il d'un maigre sourire encore méfiant. Au moins comme ça tu restes à Smallville.

Dawn hoqueta horrifiée. Elle se retourna tentant de chercher de l'air qu'il n'y avait pas.

- Dawn ? , continua Lex en s'approchant.

- Je ne me sens pas bien, affirma-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

- Dawn laisse moi-…

- Ne me touche pas !, s'exclama-t-elle en se redressant.

Le jeune Luthor fronça les sourcils tentant de comprendre. Dawn se redressa, posant une main sur sa nuque reprenant alors

- Lex s'il te plait… dit moi que ce n'est pas toi qui es derrière la mort de mon père. S'il te plait, dis-moi que je me trompe et que… et que tu n'as pas fait ça.

Lex secoua légèrement la tête reprenant.

- Bien sûr que si Dawn tu m'as dit que la seule chose qui comptait pour toi c'était de rester à Smallville. Et justement c'était aussi la seule chose qui m'importait je… je n'aurais pas supporté-…

- Tais-toi, s'exclama Dawn aussitôt. Je ne veux pas entendre les raisons de tes lubies.

- Voyons Dawn ce n'est pas une lubie, c'est bien plus. J'ai… je t'avoue que c'est dur pour moi de te le dire comme ça, mais je… je t'aime et… et si j'ai fait ça c'est pour toi. Pour que toi et moi restions ensemble !

- Lex tu sais pertinemment que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Lorsque je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas partir, je ne faisais pas référence à ça.

- Je le sais. Dawn je sais tout ça. C'était ton père adoptif jamais tu n'aurais levé la main sur lui, même si tu le détestais. Mais tu y as songé… tu as songé que si ton père n'était plus là-…

- Non !, s'exclama Dawn épouvantée. Non Lex ! C'était mon père ! Mon Dieu comment peux tu penser une chose pareille… C'est horrible !

- Il n'a pas souffert, ne t'en fais, pas pour lui. Où qu'il soit en ce moment ton père souffre beaucoup moins.

Dawn se rattrapa à un meuble, sa respiration saccadée.

- Et toi non plus tu ne souffres pas, tu m'as dit toi-même que tu vivais bien la disparition de ton père.

- Pour qui te prends-tu pour décider qui doit vivre ou mourir ? Lex tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça !

- Je l'ai fait pour toi, déclara-t-il aussitôt.

- Et en faisant exploser ma maison, tu l'as aussi fait pour moi ? , s'exclama-t-elle en posant une main sur sa tête.

Lex pinça ses lèvres, l'air sombre.

- Je sais tout Lex, je sais que ton père et toi aviez orchestré ma venue ici pour que je découvre ce que Clark cache, mais vous avez échoué !

- Ça ne sert plus à rien de faire encore semblant Dawn. Écoute tu as raison peut-être que toute cette histoire avec mon père et Clark à contribuer à ce qu'on se rencontre, mais maintenant que plus aucune barrière n'est entre nous…

- N'y compte même pas, affirma Dawn entre les dents.

Lex eut un sourire nerveux avant de reprendre.

- Tu n'aimes pas Clark. Tu… tu joues avec lui et… et avec mes nerfs par la même occasion.

- Non Lex !

- Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu ne l'aimes pas !

- Lex, reprit Dawn doucement. Quand tu m'as demandé si je voulais rester à Smallville, je t'ai dit oui, mais je t'ai précisé que ce n'était sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons que toi. Mes raisons étaient Clark… tes raisons sont-…

- Non !, proclama-t-il avec force. Non Dawn ! Tu… n'aimes… que moi. J'ai acheté cet hôtel pour toi. Pour qu'on soit ensemble toi et moi.

- Lex, murmura Dawn en reculant, s'il te plait écoute moi tu… tu ne vas pas bien. Tu… tu ne devrais pas faire toutes ces choses pour… pour moi… ou pour qui que ce soit. C'est mal Lex et tu le sais parce que tu es bien assez intelligent pour t'en rendre compte. Il faut que tu arrêtes.

- Je continuerais… je continuerais aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra… tant qu'il y aura des obstacles entre nous. Tant que tu ne t'avoueras pas tes sentiments.

- Non Lex !

- Ne t'en fais pas je vais y remédier.

- Tu dois arrêter, reprit Dawn. S'il te plait, écoute moi tu dois cesser ça maintenant et te rendre aux autorités.

- Pour quoi faire ? , continua-t-il d'un sourire. Je n'ai fait que donner des ordres les Luthor paye pour que des gens aillent en prison à leur place et ainsi toi et moi serons libres d'être ensemble.

Dawn crut s'effondrer, il n'y avait plus aucun discernement dans ce qu'il disait. Plus aucune humanité dans ses paroles. Ses yeux semblaient aveuglés par une réalité qui n'existait pas. Lex soupira expliquant.

- Tu verras que bientôt toutes les barrières qu'il y avait entre toi et moi ne seront que des souvenirs. Si Clark te pose un problème ne t'en fait pas c'est bientôt arrangé, quand nous serons ensemble il sera bientôt le cadet de tes soucis.

Dawn se redressa le fixant.

- Que comptes-tu faire contre lui ?

- Rien qui ne le blesse… du moins physiquement. Tu ne verras même pas la différence.

Dawn sentit son cœur s'emballer.

- Lex s'il te plait ne lui fait pas de mal, je…

La jeune Mills s'interrompit subitement, Lex leva un sourcil patientant.

- Oui ? , questionna Lex afin qu'elle poursuive.

Dawn ferma lourdement les yeux, avant de reprendre.

- Je… ne parlerais à personne de ce que tu m'as dit. D'ailleurs tu… tu as raison ça ne sers à rien de perdre davantage de temps avec lui. Je… Dawn s'éclaircit la voix déclarant,

- Je ne l'aime pas.

Lex eut un sourire avant de poursuivre.

- Je le savais. Dawn acquiesça de la tête, Lex continua sournoisement. Tu mens en petite manipulatrice que tu es, sinon en ce moment tu n'essaierais même pas de le protéger.

- Non… non Lex tu te trompes, affirma Dawn aussitôt.

- Avant de venir ici, reprit-il en l'interrompant. J'avais décidé de m'opposer à lui et je vais faire ce qu'il est bon de faire pour que toi et moi soyons enfin ensemble. Comme il l'aurait toujours fallu, déclara-t-il en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la suite.

La jeune fille suivit chacun de ses gestes déboussolés. Lex était loin d'être bête, il était même trop intelligent pour se découvrir sans protéger ses arrières. D'une certaine manière, le jeune homme était lucide, il savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait. Tout était contrôlé chacune de ses réactions, chacune de ses réponses. Intérieurement, il savait que la jeune Mills ne l'aimait pas et désirer faire en sorte que ça change. Si ce n'était pas de la manipulation, Dawn aurait cru à de la comédie. Un oscar lui aurait été décerné, il lui semblait qu'il jouait la scène d'un dément sans l'être vraiment. Lex jouait à son propre jeu avec brio. Lex lui transmettait la peur de vivre et celle de mourir. Le jeune Luthor se retourna de nouveau vers elle et d'un sourire bienveillant il ajouta.

- A bientôt Dawn.

À peine la porte fut-elle fermée que Dawn se jeta sur le téléphone les nerfs à vif. Composant un numéro de mémoire, elle du recommençait à trois reprises afin de parvenir à la bonne combinaison.

- Ed c'est Dawn, écoute-moi attentivement s'il te plait. Lex vient de sortir de chez moi, il m'a avoué avoir tué mon père. Il… il est en route pour Dieu c'est où, mais je crois qu'il compte faire du mal à Clark. Il m'a avoué que mon père était un obstacle entre lui et moi et que maintenant Clark était la dernière étape. S'il te plait, tu dois m'aider Ed c'est grave !… Oui… Oui Ed j'ai compris… D'accord.

Sur ce, la jeune fille raccrocha avant de recomposer aussitôt un autre numéro de mémoire. Elle attendit que l'interlocuteur décroche en vain.

- Clark répond… je t'en supplie répond…

Sa boite de messagerie résonna, de colère Dawn balança le téléphone à travers la pièce.

- Dawn reprend toi, laisse lui au moins un message.

Sortant son téléphone elle colla son portable sur son oreille avant d'entendre de nouveau sa messagerie.

- Clark c'est moi où que tu sois je t'en supplie reviens immédiatement à l'hôtel. Il faut qu'on parle s'il te plait c'est grave. Lex est dangereux et il en a après toi. Il n'est pas cohérent, ni sensé… il a les mêmes symptômes qu'un sociopathe. Il faut que je t'explique s'il te plait reviens à la maison et vite !

Raccrochant Dawn jeta un regard sur l'horloge, courant vers la sortie de sa suite elle claqua la porte derrière elle.

**. . .**

**Manoir,**

Clark rentra en super vitesse dans la demeure. Le Manoir semblait vide et c'est avec empressement que le jeune Kent se dirigea au troisième étage c'était étonnant comme en ce moment il avait davantage confiance en Lionel qu'en son ex-meilleur ami. Clark traversa le couloir, toutes les portes se ressemblaient, néanmoins utiliser ses pouvoirs pour la retrouver semblait étrangement anormal. Comme une sorte de voyeurisme, toutefois Lionel semblait dire que ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte n'allait pas lui plaire. Et qu'après cela toute forme de gêne serait effacée. Le jeune homme s'arrêta devant une des portes en bois. Jetant un regard circulaire, il n'y trouva personne. Cette étrange tranquillité était presque oppressante bien que dans cette situation, elle fut utile. Clark sortit la clé couleur argentée de sa poche et c'est avec hésitation qu'il se décida à la tourner dans la serrure. Le cliquetis de la porte se fit entendre, le jeune Kent respira profondément se donnant du courage. Poussant la porte il entra dans la pièce. Une étendue de ténèbres. Aucune fenêtre, seulement une porte créant de la pénombre dans la pièce maintenant entrouverte. Le jeune Kent chercha à tâtons l'interrupteur. La porte se referma derrière lui, alors qu'il s'en éloignait et le jeune Kent se retourna vers cette dernière la discernant à peine. Posant ses mains sur le mur il entendit un clic avant de voir clignoter l'ampoule. La pièce s'éclaira lentement, lui dévoilant ses objets.

S'imposa face à lui tout d'abord des photos… les siennes. Une vidéo… celle de l'accident de leur première rencontre. Elle décrivait et analysait de toutes les manières imaginables et possibles, le déroulement de l'accident sous forme d'hologramme. Plus loin des photos de ses parents, de sa maison et de la ferme. Puis des affaires lui appartenant, qu'il croyait alors perdues. Des objets, des vêtements. Des portraits de gens qu'ils connaissaient et d'autres moins. Des gens infectés par la kryptonite tapissaient des tableaux et s'éternisaient sur le mur.

Clark manqua subitement d'air. Se senti brutalement mal, il tituba s'éloignant de l'écran. Redressant la tête il aperçut une représentation de la clé octogonale de la grotte Kawache. Ça en était trop, il devait sortir de cette pièce et immédiatement. Mais ses jambes ne le portaient déjà plus, sa gorge s'assécha et bientôt il sentit son sang bouillir dans ses veines. Une douleur inimaginable s'insinua en lui, au-delà de la douleur psychologique, elle était physique et résolument insupportable. Se retournant avec ébranlement il se trouva face à de la kryptonite. Tout sembla plus clair, mais de voir la pierre face à lui l'enleva davantage de force comme un obstacle entre lui et ce qui était dissimulait ici. Le jeune homme recula, se détournant de la pierre. Lex n'était pas au courant de ses origines sinon il n'aurait pas besoin de cette salle pour l'aider à se rappeler. Pour forcer son esprit à réunir les souvenirs et les indices avant qu'il ne lui échappe. Toutefois, cet endroit était terrifiant et affolant en même temps.

Clark fit un tour sur lui-même ahuri. Ses yeux se troublèrent subitement. Quelle utilité Lex avait-il à faire toutes ces recherches sur lui ? Lionel avait-il dit vrai Lex était-il obséder par lui… et à présent par Dawn ? Existait-il déjà dans une des pièces de ce manoir une autre salle similaire où Dawn en était sa principale effigie. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il connaissait Lex il lui fit subitement peur. Tout ce que cette salle représentait, et tout ce que Lex était capable de faire l'inquiétèrent. Comme un écho à ses sombres pensées le cliquetis de la porte retentit soudainement de nouveau, Clark se retourna vers le jeune Luthor qui le regardait impassible.

- Surtout Clark ne tire pas de conclusion active, débuta Lex.

- Je croyais que tu n'enquêtais plus sur moi !, précipita Clark déstabilisé.

- C'est vrai, je te l'ai dit, déclara-t-il d'un sourire. J'ai menti, poursuivit-il en descendant les escaliers afin de le rejoindre. Je suppose que tu n'as pas trouvé cette salle tout seul… merci papa, reprit le jeune Luthor d'un ton agacé.

- Tu n'essayes même pas de nier !, déclara le jeune Kent anéanti.

- Et pour quoi faire ? Quoi de plus vrai que de le voir soit même ?

Clark eut un regard circulaire avant de reprendre désignant ce lieu.

- Lex cette… cette pièce… dis moi qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ça ?

- Tu le vois bien.

- Non Lex justement je ne vois rien. J'ai l'impression d'être littéralement aveuglé par ce qui m'entoure. C'est… c'est complètement insensé. Dis-moi clairement qu'est-ce que tu recherches en faisant tout ça ?

- La vérité. Tout simplement la vérité Clark tu y as songé.

Le jeune homme décontenancé secoua la tête continuant.

- Mais enfin Lex quelle vérité ?

- Tu me le demandes encore. « La » vérité. Celle que tu caches depuis des années à tout le monde. Tu passes ton temps à me mentir à moi et à ton entourage. Tu n'épargnes personne même les gens qui te sont le plus proche c'est comme un fardeau que tu portes et que tu renvoies à ceux qui essaye de te comprendre, de t'aider ou de te soulager. Tu ne mérites pas que Dawn t'aime autant.

Clark baissa légèrement la tête effaré.

- À elle aussi tu lui mens ? , termina Lex dubitatif.

- Pourquoi à chaque fois, que nous nous retrouvons à parler ensemble, il faut que tu y fasses allusion ?

- Parce que c'est vrai et que je le pense. Tu ne mérites pas d'être heureux avec elle.

- Vraiment ? Parce que toi oui peut-être ? Tu penses que je ne la mérite pas. Tu penses être celui qui lui faut, qu'elle sera heureuse avec toi.

Clark eut un sourire nerveux avant de poursuivre avançant d'un pas vers le jeune Luthor.

- Enfin, Lex regarde ce que tu es devenu, regarde où tu en es. Cette pièce n'est qu'une preuve de plus de ton obsession et de tes subterfuges que tu te crées.

- Tu peux dire tout ce que tu veux, Dawn finira par être à moi, s'exclama Lex en se désignant avec ferveur du doigt.

- Tu ne l'aimes pas Lex, tu parles d'elle comme si elle était un objet rare vendu aux enchères, répliqua Clark hors de lui.

- J'ai sacrifié et je sacrifierai encore tout ce que j'ai pour que plus rien ne nous sépare. Il ne peut en être autrement !

Le jeune Kent eut sérieusement envie de lui hurler qu'il était cinglé. Comment osait-il parler de « sa » Dawn sous ses termes ? N'avait-il donc plus aucune humanité en lui pour se rendre compte que « son » utopie n'était que « son » rêve ?

- Donc si je comprends bien, reprit Clark en avalant difficilement sa salive. Tu me considères comme un obstacle pour quelque chose qui n'existe que dans ta tête ?

- Bientôt ce qui s'avérait être un espoir, deviendra réalité et sous tes yeux Clark tu devras l'accepter.

- Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux être aussi sûr de toi, murmura Clark avec lenteur.

Lex s'avança vers lui, poursuivant doucement,

- Tu as raison. Rien n'est sûr à l'heure actuelle c'est toi qu'elle aime, non ? Elle ne voit que toi, parle que de toi, vis à travers toi. Elle semble graviter entièrement autour de toi. J'aimerais connaitre ça au moins une fois. J'aimerais avoir ta chance et la considérer comme telle.

- Crois moi Lex je sais que j'ai de la chance d'être près d'elle.

- Mais pas à ça juste valeur. Elle est précieuse.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête avant de le contourner, se dirigeant vers la sortie. Il en avait assez de parler avec lui, il ne le reconnaissait plus. L'amour pouvait-il à se point rendre fou les gens, n'était-ce pas sensé être l'une des plus belles émotions jamais connues jusqu'alors. Pourquoi en Lex semblait-elle si ravagée ?

- Attend !, s'exclama Lex. Je n'ai pas terminé.

- Moi si, affirma Clark. Tu ne parles que de toi, toujours et entièrement toi. Tu te moques de ce que peuvent bien ressentir les autres. Il n'y a que toi et tes envies. Tu crois constamment mieux ressentir l'affection que les autres, mieux aimé, mieux aidé… Qu'en sais-tu ?

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard silencieux. Lex ne répondit pas comme un écho à ce qui allait suivre. Clark le fusilla du regard avant de se diriger de nouveau vers les escaliers menant à la sortie.

- Tu voudrais savoir ce que je pense, tu aimerais savoir ce qu'être dans ma peau implique Clark, reprit Lex en ce saisissant de quelque chose dans sa poche.

Le jeune Kent soupira lasser avant de se retourner lentement vers le jeune Luthor reprenant.

- Lex ne-…

La main que le jeune Luthor posa sur son épaule l'arrêta. Il observa la main du jeune homme qui renfermait un cristal, sceptique. Alors qu'à peine Clark se demandait qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait, il vit apparaitre une lumière blanche si puissante qu'elle l'aveugla totalement. Un bruit retenti comme un tonnerre déchirant en deux un ciel obscur et serein avant qu'un flash, presque aussi puissant qu'un éclair les propulse chacun à l'opposé du centre de la pièce.

À présent, de nouveau, les ténèbres les enserré, la faible lumière de la lampe qui se remettait à clignoter, faisait des siennes. Clark ressentit avant tout une douleur lancinante naitre derrière sa tête. Tout lui sembla soudainement flou. Ses yeux troublés encore par ces halos de lumière à présent disparus, lui piquaient affreusement les yeux. Le jeune homme se redressa s'asseyant, la pièce tanguait dangereusement et Clark n'osa pas se lever craignant de nouveau la chute. Le jeune Kent entendit subitement un rire. Un rire si franc et si sincère, qui lui sembla un instant familier. Tentant de se redresser il aperçut son reflet aisément se hisser sur ses pieds à quelques mètres de lui.

- Ça a marché, s'exclama Lex.

Clark crut un instant être mort et être descendit inopinément en enfer…

Le jeune Luthor détailla ses mains, un sourire narquois aux « lèvres » avant de les poser sur son visage. Clark tenta de parler, mais n'y arriva pas la voix lui manquait lorsqu'il se vit - croyant plus tôt à son propre reflet - avancer vers les marches où il se trouvait. Le jeune Kent observa à son tour ses mains. La différence lui parut flagrante. Ce n'était pas les siennes. Il observa ses vêtements. Noir. Toucha son visage et sa tête. Nu.

- Oh non ! Dites-moi que je rêve.

Clark posa sa main sur sa bouche. Sa voix en était même différente, ce n'était plus la sienne, mais celle de Lex.

- Non tu ne rêves pas, s'exclama son corps où à présent Lex résidait. Tu ne rêves pas Clark, parce que rappel toi que quand viendra le moment où tu auras perdu tous tes repères, que tu ne sauras même plus sûr de savoir qui tu es, qu'en prime tu ne sauras même plus sûr de l'aimer. Clark, quand tu accorderas de l'importance à ma présence à l'hôtel ou à Métropolis avec elle. Je veux que tu te rappel d'une chose on ne pleure pas la personne perdue au contraire réjouie toi de l'avoir connu, répéta le jeune Luthor avec lenteur.

Clark reconnu dans ses mêmes mots que Lex avait alors énoncés au cimetière, sa voix devint sombre à travers ses lèvres. Ses paroles le révoltèrent à n'en plut finir.

- Tu verras comme de mon point de vue, lorsque tout vous échappe, on semble ressentir davantage plus que les autres…

- Lex je ne veux pas ! Comment as-tu fait ça ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix, s'exclama Lex d'un sourire. Parce qu'à présent tout ce qui était à moi et à toi et tout ce qui était à toi et à moi, dit-il d'un rire. Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai enfin la vie que je souhaitais.

- Tu n'as pas la vie que tu souhaitais Lex, tu as ma vie !, déclara le jeune Kent rageusement. Et je veux que tu me la rendes.

- Profite Clark, ce n'est pas tout les jours que quelqu'un est dans la peau d'un Luthor, plusieurs en rêve.

Le jeune Kent se dirigea vers Lex bien qu'il sente de nouveau ses jambes fléchir sous le point du choque autant morale que physique.

- Lex rend moi-…

Le jeune Luthor voulant l'empêcher d'avancer davantage le stoppa de sa main. La force du geste propulsa de nouveau Clark dans les airs avant qu'il ne retombe de nouveau lourdement sur le sol, inconscient.

Lex eut un large sourire, regardant sa main avec étonnement.

- Wow. Je sens que décidément je vais aimer.

Sur ce, le jeune Luthor monta les marches de quatre en quatre avant d'ouvrir la porte. Se retournant vers Clark gisant sur le sol il eut de nouveau un sourire avant de déclarer.

- À Dieu… Mr Luthor.

Lex sortit rapidement de la pièce avant de s'enfuir dans les couloirs de son Manoir qui n'était à présent plus le sien. Rien de plus pour lui plaire. Presser de fuir cette réalité qui lui rappeler ce qu'il était vraiment et les actes qu'il commettait. Passant devant un miroir accroché à l'angle du couloir il y vit le reflet de Clark. Son « nouveau » reflet. Posant une main sur son visage, puis sur ses cheveux, ses lèvres s'étirèrent de nouveau d'un sourire. Enfouissant le cristal dans sa poche, il descendit à toute vitesse les escaliers.

- Mr Kent, l'interpella une voix. Lex continua de s'affairer, dévalant les escaliers.

- Mr Kent !, répéta la même voix. Lex s'arrêta subitement avant de se retourner vers un homme à l'apparence soignée. Habillé d'un nœud papillon et de chaussure italienne, il avait les mains jointes derrière le dos l'air flegmatique.

- Oui, c'est moi, affirma Lex gaiement. Oh Bonsoir Alfred.

- Bonsoir Monsieur. Savez-vous où puis je trouver Mr Luthor ?

Lex eut une mimique,

- Mr Luthor ? Euh ça dépend lequel cherchez-vous ?

- Votre plaisanterie est bien trouvée, Mr Kent, j'y rigolerais sans problème si néanmoins j'en avais le temps.

Lex remonta une marche avant de poursuivre.

- Il est dans la salle défen… euh je veux dire au troisième étage dans l'aile est. On s'est un peu disputé et je dois avouer que mon croché du droit l'a envoyé un peu dans les vapes. Il aura quelques bleus, mais d'ici demain il sera un autre homme, murmura Lex perfidement. Mettez-le dans son lit et vous verrez qu'il vous annoncera à son réveil qu'aujourd'hui est le début du restant de sa vie.

- Bien Mr Kent vous m'avez l'air de bonne humeur en cette sombre journée. J'espère que ça en vaut vraiment la peine.

- Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point. Au revoir Alfred.

- Au revoir Mr Kent, reprit le major d'homme.

Sur ce, Lex traversa le hall d'entrée avant de sortir du Manoir. Jetant un dernier regard sur sa demeure il claqua la porte avant de répéter lentement.

- Oui décidément aujourd'hui est le début du restant de ma vie !

**- L'acceptation -**

_**À suivre...**_

* * *

**-Elvy-**


	39. Il m'aurait fallu être dans sa peau

**Hey, voici voilà la suite du chapitre. Vu que les deux derniers chapitres se sont suivis assez rapidement celui ci à prit donc un peu plus de temps à arriver. Mais bon j'espère ne pas vous avoir trop fait attendre, j'ai terminé l'écriture hier. Alors c'est un chapitre assez décisif, en faite il effectue littéralement un tournant dans l'histoire. Ce chapitre est assez long dans sa composition, en sachant que la dernière scène a faillit être coupé. Mais ça aurait été trop cruelle de ma part hi hi. Donc tachez de prendre du recul, et de par moment vous mettre à la place des personnages, c'est pas toujours facile pour les lecteurs. **

**Et sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

Dans la nuit qui m'environne. Dans les ténèbres qui m'enserrent. Je loue les Dieux qui me donnent une âme, à la fois noble et fière. Prisonnier de ma situation, je ne veux pas me rebeller. Meurtri par les tribulations, je suis debout bien que blessé. En ce lieu d'opprobres et de pleurs, je ne vois que horreur et ombres. Les années s'annoncent sombres. Mais je ne connaîtrais pas la peur. Aussi étroit soit le chemin, bien qu'on m'accuse et qu'on me blâme. _Je suis le maître de mon destin, le capitaine de mon âme._

_** William Ernest Henley**_

**. . .**

**Manoir**

Dans cette sombre journée, le soleil s'éleva timidement derrière les nuages et ce n'est que plus tard que la lumière pénétra à travers les rideaux de la fenêtre et se termina sur le visage du jeune Kent dormant paisiblement. L'atmosphère de la chambre comme pour chaque matin était silencieuse à cette heure là. Même les pleurnichements de Heather qui avait la manie de se lever une heure plus tôt que tout le monde n'arrivait pas jusqu'à lui. Clark eut alors un soupire d'aise détournant la tête. Il sentait le soleil caressait sa nuque et le jour se levait doucement minute par minute dans son dos. Enfouissant sa tête dans l'oreiller il chercha à tâtons la jeune Mills. Dawn avait le sommeil léger et il pensa un instant que les plaintes de la petite fille d'Ophélie et Will étaient peut-être arriver jusqu'aux siennes. Il grogna ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux. Il ressentait juste le besoin que comme à son habitude Dawn lise irrévocablement dans ses pensées et qu'à la seconde près elle se glisse dans ses bras en susurrant doucement qu'elle était là. Cependant la lumière l'aveuglait et étrangement la partie droite de son crâne lui faisait atrocement souffrir.

- Dawn ,grogna-t-il sa voix étouffé par les coussins. Dawn, mon ange… cette nuit j'ai fait un cauchemar horrible.

Le jeune Kent roula sur le dos puis posant une main sur ses yeux afin de se protéger de la lumière il reprit doucement,

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça semblait réaliste, je suis allé au Ma-…

Clark s'interrompit lorsqu'il se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux. Son regard se fixa sur la chambre où il se trouvait. Immense et impersonnel. Ce n'était pas la sienne. Sur la fenêtre, été draper des rideaux interminables, et épais. Sur le lit, en baldaquin il nageait dans la soie aussi sombre que les ténèbres. Étrangement il chercha tout de même la jeune Mills des yeux. Le lit était pourtant vide. Subitement un flot d'image apparu à lui, la monstruosité de la situation s'imposa alors Est-ce que tout cela pouvait être possible ? Le cauchemar était-il une vérité ?

- Oh non ,souffla-t-il doucement. Se levant rapidement, il répéta apeuré.

- Non, non, non, non, non…

Détaillant de nouveau la chambre il y fit le tour observant les objets, les bibelots et les vêtements qui ne lui appartenait pas. Se postant devant une glace le choc n'en fut que plus puissant. Clark y vit apparaitre le reflet du jeune Luthor le fixait de ses yeux sombres.

- Ce n'était donc pas un rêve.

Bien que ça ne lui arrive pas très souvent le jeune Kent lâcha un juron. La situation était donc critique. Comment Lex avait-il osait lui faire ça ? A présent il se souvenait que Lex par Dieu sait quel moyen il avait fait en sorte qu'ils échangent de corps, puis l'avait laissé pour mort dans cette endroit maudit ,songea Clark en jetant un regard circulaire dans la chambre.

- Il faut à tout prix que je sorte de ce corps. Clark posa une main sur « son » visage, il ressentit un frisson le traverser. Une effroyable peur aussi soudaine que compréhensible le transperça de haut en bas. Et s'il terminait ses jours dans le corps de Lex, et si ils finissaient par échangeait complètement de vie. De famille, de parents, d'origine, d'amis, de…

- Oh mon Dieu Dawn ! ,s'exclama Clark à présent affolé. « Ma » Dawn !

Et si il s'avérait que Dawn ne s'aperçoive de rien, elle ne se doutait pas de se qui avait pu arriver ni l'ampleur de la gravité de la situation.

A l'heure actuelle le jeune Kent ne répondait plus de rien, il ne pouvait pas laissé Lex s'octroyer sa vie, la femme qu'il aimait sans qu'il ne l'empêche de profiter d'elle. En tornade il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre. Avant même qu'il ne s'en approche une femme ouvrit subitement la porte.

- Oh bonjour Mr Luthor je ne pensais pas que vous étiez encore dans votre chmbre veuillez m'excuser ,s'exclama la femme avant de sortir.

- Non attendez ! ,proclama Clark, je… je ne suis pas Mr Luthor.

- Quoi ? ,questionna la femme en sourcillant.

Clark agita les mains comme pour illustrer la situation.

- Oui ça… ça peut vous paraitre insensé mais je ne suis pas Lex. Ce… ce n'est pas moi je… je suis Clark dans… dans son corps.

La femme fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer longuement.

- Décidément vous avez prit un sacré coup sur la tête hier Monsieur.

- Je suis sérieux ,affirma Clark. Je vous assure que je ne suis pas celui que vous croyez il… il faut que je sorte je… je ne peux pas rester ici.

George ! ,interpella la femme tentant de cacher cette excès de détresse dans sa voix.

Clark tiqua se retournant de nouveau vers la femme. Un homme arriva aussitôt se postant près d'elle,

- Oui Élisabeth.

- Je crois que Mr Luthor a une nouvelle fois trop bu.

- Non vous ne m'écoutez pas je vous dis que je ne suis pas Lex Luthor ce n'est pas moi ! ,déclara Clark avec hargne.

Élisabeth et George se regardèrent.

- Oui effectivement Élisabeth vous avez raison, hier soir il a du un peu trop forcé sur le cognac.

Puis pivotant de nouveau vers le jeune Kent le domestique reprit.

- Mr Luthor rassied vous je fais venir le médecin, vous devez être en pleine forme pour votre voyage à Singapour.

Clark crut qu'il allait s'étouffer, et ce n'était pas que des mots. Il toussa si fort qu'il crut perdre un poumon.

- Qu… quoi ? Quel voyage de quoi me parlez vous ?

- Et bien des investisseurs asiatiques que vous devez rencontrer tout à l'heure Mr Luthor. Vous attendez cette réunion depuis plus de six mois, et vous nous dites sans cesse que rien ni personne ne vous empêchera d'y aller.

- Non ! ,déclara Clark, non il est hors de question que je quitte le territoire américain alors que Dawn est en compagnie de cette énergumène.

- Calmez vous Mr Luthor ,affirma George.

- Je ne me calmerais pas tant que je n'aurais pas retrouvé mon corps ! Il faut que je vois Lex mais par-dessus tout il faut que je parle à Dawn. J'en mourrais si Lex lui fait du mal.

Sur ses dernières paroles, George et Élisabeth se regardèrent de nouveau, inquiet.

**. . .**

**Chez les Kent**

Lex sortit de la chambre, il enfila une des vestes du jeune Kent qu'il avait trouver dans une armoire. Il s'était surprit à trouver des vêtements qui ne tournait pas qu'autour des couleurs primaires. Descendant les escaliers le jeune homme ébouriffa ses cheveux à l'habitude gominé, avant de s'arrêter un instant observant Martha et Jonathan près de la table à manger. La scène lui parut atrocement étrange. Il respira profondément les regardant durant une longue minute. Il fut subitement prit d'une peur de mal faire. Mme Kent se tourna vers lui,

- Clark tu viens petit déjeuner.

Le jeune homme regarda à gauche puis à droite avant de reposer ses yeux sur « ses » parents. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais petit déjeuné seul avec son père près d'une table. Avait-il quelque chose d'étrange à trouver ça gênant ? Il reprit sa marche, se dirigeant vers Mr et Mme Kent. Doucement il s'assied face à Jonathan qui lisait tranquillement son journal, alors que Martha servait à son fils du jus d'orange.

- Tu prendras quoi mon chérie ?

Lex s'éclaircit la voix, mal à l'aise.

- Euh… hum du bacon s'il te plait. Martha posa le récipient sur la table, posant une main sur les cheveux de son fils. Son geste l'intimida, Martha le regardait tendrement. Lex hocha de la tête reprenant alors,

- Merci Mme Kent.

Martha cilla un instant avant de se tourner vers Jonathan qui déclara amusait,

- Mme Kent ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend fiston ?

« Fiston » à ses oreilles ces mots sortant de la bouche de Jonathan semblait divin. Le considérait-il comme son fils ? Lui et lui seul était-il son fils ? Combien de fois avait-il rêver d'avoir des parents comme le jeune Kent. Aussi chaleureux, aussi courageux, aussi aimant et aussi honnête que l'était Mme et Mr Kent. Les valeurs mêmes d'un véritable citoyen mais surtout d'un être humain. Leur seul présence semblait réchauffer la pièce, et la baigner de lumière et de chaleur. Comment un tel phénomène pouvait être possible.

Devant le silence de leur fils, les parents du jeunes Kent se fixèrent de nouveau.

- Je voulais dire… maman ,déclara Lex doucement. C'était une plaisanterie.

Jonathan partit d'un rire franc,

- Tu as du très peu dormir cette nuit.

- Oui ,d'ailleurs ,s'exclama Martha suspicieuse, à quelle heure es tu rentrée ? Comme d'habitude je ne t'ai pas entendu, mais hier plus que n'importe quand j'ai l'impression que tout Smallville était à ta recherche.

Lex sourcilla, prenant peur.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Enfaite Chloé, Ed et… Will je crois, on essayait de te joindre.

- Will ? ,questionna Lex véritablement dubitatif.

- Oui Will ,reprit alors Martha. Voyant l'air concentré de son fils à tenter de faire ressurgir son visage de sa mémoire, elle insista alors.

- Le meilleur ami de Dawn voyons.

- Oh euh oui… hum je crois que je me rappelle c'est... c'est Billy Dawson c'est ça .

Jonathan et Martha cillèrent, incrédule. Lex s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre,

- Autre chose ?

- Euh…

Jonathan réfléchit avant de poursuivre,

- Dawn aussi n'a pas arrêté de t'appeler.

Lex redressa la tête de son assiette. _« Dawn. » _Son cœur en manqua un. Se réinstallant plus convenablement sur sa chaise il s'éclaircit la voix.

- Ah oui ? ,continua Lex doucement.

- Oui, je crois qu'elle est… mais alors vraiment en colère contre toi.

Le jeune homme eut un air interdit, avalant avec difficulté sa salive.

- Pourquoi ? ,questionna Lex surprit.

- Tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que hier tout le monde essayait de te joindre peut-être. Dawn la première.

- Oh !

- Ça fait combien de temps que tu n'as pas consulté ton portable ?

Lex se pinça les lèvres, sortant l'appareil de sa poche.

- Un bout de temps… effectivement… j'ai vingt-neuf appel en absence, s'étonna le jeune Luthor.

Jonathan eut un sourire.

- Et la plupart de… ? ,questionna Martha.

- De Dawn, affirma le jeune Luthor. C'est incroyable ! ,fit-il ravit.

- Dawn n'a pas chaumé hier soir ,reprit Martha.

- Ah cette petite ! ,s'exclama Jonathan amusé.

Martha échangea un sourire avec son mari alors que Lex les observait perplexe. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir qui avait-il de drôle. Le téléphone portable de Clark se mit de nouveau subitement à sonner, et Lex sursauta. Levant les yeux vers les parents du jeune homme, il vit Jonathan débutait un sourire enjoué sur les lèvres,

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends, répond ?

Posant ses yeux sur l'écran il vit la photo de la jeune Mills s'afficher. Ses yeux verts lui souriait joyeusement. Sa beauté était-elle une manière d'oublier la colère qu'elle éprouvait sûrement en ce moment contre lui.

- Clark ,insista Mme Kent.

- Oui… oui je vais répondre.

Lex respira profondément, avant de poser le téléphone sur son oreille.

- Allô, débuta Lex soucieux.

- Kent ! Dis moi où tu es ?

- Je… je suis à… à la ferme.

- Reste s'y j'arrive tout de suite ! ,déclara la jeune fille avant de subitement raccrocher. Lex appréhenda.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? ,questionna Jonathan en levant les sourcils.

- De ne pas bouger qu'elle serait là d'un moment à l'autre.

Jonathan pinça ses lèvres. La sonnerie retentit. Tous sursautèrent. Leur regard se fixèrent sur la porte.

- Quoi déjà ? ,s'exclama Lex.

- Ça s'annonce mal.

- On va vous laissez ,compléta Martha.

- Quoi ? ,s'étonna Lex. Non attendez juste quelques minutes je ne peux pas res-…

Ses parents se dirigèrent vers la porte sans un mot de plus. L'ouvrant ils aperçurent la jeune Mills adossait à la barrière de l'escalier.

- Bonjour Dawn ,débuta Jonathan. Martha la salua d'un sourire.

- Mr Kent… Mme Kent ,commença la jeune Mills froidement.

- On vous laisse ,répéta Martha cette fois à la jeune Mills.

Mr Kent se tourna vers le jeune homme,

- Bonne chance fiston.

Lex eut un rictus qui se solda davantage en grimace. Sur ce ils sortirent de la maison se dirigeant vers les escaliers. Dawn avança dans la pièce.

- Merci ,dit-elle avant de claquer la porte derrière elle.

Lex l'observa sceptique. Elle restait silencieuse, le dévisageant d'un air effroyablement impassible.

- Dawn.

- Kent ,souffla-t-elle entre les dents.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? ,questionna doucement le jeune Luthor.

Dawn eut un sourire ironique.

- Tu me demande si tout va bien !

- Oui.

- Je crois que je vais te tuer, articula t-elle.

Lex cilla dubitatif.

- Où étais tu ? J'ai passé chaque minute de cette nuit à m'inquiéter.

- Excuse moi Dawn.

- Excuse moi Dawn ! ,répéta la jeune Mills. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu m'as fait subir. Dawn s'avança vers lui continuant,

- Toute la nuit je n'ai pas arrêter de me demander si tout allait bien. Clark je devais te parler et tu n'étais pas là pour écouter ce que j'avais à te dire.

- Comme quoi ?

Dawn grogna posant une main sur sa tête.

- Enfin c'est dingue ça un détraqué circule à Smallville , prêt à tout pour te mettre hors circuit et de toute la nuit, c'est impossible de te retrouver. J'ai cru mourir d'effroi, et de terreur.

Lex fronça les sourcils dubitatif. Est-ce que le détraqué en question était-il sensé être lui ?

- Dis quelque chose ? ,s'énerva Dawn.

- Je te demande pardon. Je… je t'avoue que je suis un peu perdue.

Dawn respira profondément avant de passer une main dans ses cheveux.

- L'important est que tu aille bien ,souffla-t-elle.

- Pourquoi je n'irai pas bien ?

- Parce que… parce que hier soir Lex est venu me voir et… et il m'a dit qu'il t'en voulais alors j'ai cru qu'il allait intenté quelque chose contre toi. J'ai eu si peur. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il te fasse du mal, avec mon père ça en est déjà trop.

- De quoi tu parle ? , questionna Lex faussement innocent.

Dawn respira profondément puis posant son regard dans le sien elle resta silencieuse un instant. Lex manqua de voix, ses yeux verts le paralysèrent sur place.

- Écoute Clark, j'ai… j'ai quelque chose à te dire…

- Au sujet de Lex ? ,questionna le jeune Luthor curieusement.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise près de la table de la salle à manger. Elle attendit que le jeune homme en fasse de même. Lex se conditionna afin d'entendre ce qui allait suivre. Est-ce que la jeune Mills comptait-elle lui dire toute la vérité ? Sur sa venu ici, sur les intentions de son père et de lui, ainsi que sur ses capacités. Serait-il alors aujourd'hui quels pouvoirs possédait-elle ?

Dawn croisa ses mains sur la table de la salle à manger, avant de lever doucement les yeux vers le jeune homme assise en face d'elle.

- C'est bizarre comme nos plus grandes conversations ont souvent lieu autour de cette table ,déclara-t-elle d'un furtif sourire.

Lex pinça ses lèvres restant silencieux.

- Clark, tu… tu dois savoir quelque chose… ,reprit Dawn avalant difficilement sa salive. Lex… je crois que Lex est-…

- Amoureux de toi ,continua le jeune Luthor.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête reprenant alors,

- Oui et ce n'est pas tout.

- Je t'écoute ,poursuivit le jeune Luthor doucement.

- Il… il m'a avoué hier soir que… que c'était lui qui avait tuer mon père pour me voir rester à Smallville.

- C'est lui qui te l'a dit ? ,questionna Lex faussement curieux.

- Oui, je te le répète. Il m'a précisé que mon père était une barrière entre lui et moi et ensuite il a ajouté que toi aussi tu étais un obstacle et qu'alors il devait faire en sorte que tu disparaisse.

- Est-ce que ta mère est au courant ?

Dawn trouva cette question étrange que faisait-elle véritablement dans leur conversation.

- Euh... non, il ne vaut mieux pas, ma mère est très impulsive. J'aurais peur qu'elle fasse une bêtise.

Lex acquiesça de la tête songeur avant de lentement déclarait.

- Je montre… Je veux dire Lex montre son amour d'une manière très… particulière.

- Particulière ,répéta Dawn lentement. Euh… oui c'est le cas de le dire. Mais-…

- Est-ce que tu as aussi des sentiments pour Lex ? ,questionna le jeune Luthor.

- Non ! ,s'exclama Dawn. Clark tu le sais voyons je n'ai que toi.

D'entendre cette phrase sortir de ses lèvres étaient doux à l'oreille, la seule chose qui la rendait insupportable était qu'elle associait le nom de Clark à ses sentiments.

- C'est légitime que je te pose cette question ,reprit Lex, je souhaitais juste m'en assurer. Dawn observa silencieusement le jeune homme, elle le trouva sournois. Il reprit alors,

- Lex est décidément malade d'amour pour toi. A tel point que ça l'aveugle. Le pauvre.

Dawn fronça les sourcils, se levant subitement.

- Je rêve où tu es en train de compatir et de le défendre.

Lex leva les yeux vers elle, puis se levant doucement à son tour il reprit alors,

- Non je ne le défend pas, c'est juste que la preuve de… de son amour…

- Ce n'est pas de l'amour ça Clark ! Il a tué mon père et on ne tue pas par amour j'aimerais comprendre ,continua-t-elle, qu'est-ce qui te prend je veux dire… tu… tu ne semble même pas surprit par tout ça. Comme si… comme si tu étais déjà au courant, que tu t'y attendais et que pour toi c'était normal puisque Lex m'aime et que c'est ça manière de me montrer ses sentiments.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Vraiment alors explique moi parce que franchement là je ne comprends pas ,s'exclama-t-elle en agitant les mains.

- Dawn calme toi ,affirma Lex en contournant la table. Je ne prends pas la défense de Lex, bien au contraire...

La jeune Mills détourna la tête soupirant. Lex vint s'adosser sur la table, face à elle continuant,

- Je sais de quoi il est capable, et c'est vrai je savais déjà qu'il était amoureux de toi.

- Tu sais déjà de quoi il est capable ? C'est-à-dire ? ,questionna Dawn en reposant ses yeux sur lui.

- Hier soir ,débuta Lex, quand je suis allé au Manoir, je suis tombé sur une pièce. Il me semble que Lex effectuait des recherches sur Clark… euh je veux dire sur moi.

- Quoi ! ,s'étonna Dawn ahuri. Tu... tu es sûr je veux dire c'est… c'est dingue.

Le jeune Luthor affirma de la tête avant d'insister de nouveau,

- Il y avait des photos de moi… de ma famille et des personnes infectés. Des vidéos, puis des fragments de météorites.

- De kryptonite tu veux dire , rectifia Dawn.

Lex fronça les sourcils._ Krypto-… quoi ?_

- Hum ,souffla-t-il sceptique.

- Qui avait-il d'autre ?

- Euh c'est à peu près tout à vrai dire je n'ai pas voulu rester une seconde de plus dans cette pièce ,mentit le jeune Luthor empruntant un air contraint.

- Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Lex est décidément obséder par ton secret.

- Et je suis fasciner par toi…

Dawn fronça les sourcils.

- Euh j'ai voulu dire qu'« il » était fasciner par toi.

Dawn acquiesça perplexe.

- Bref, termina Lex ne souhaitant pas s'éterniser. Il est dangereux et on devrait éviter de s'approcher de nouveau du Manoir.

- Tu rigole j'espère ,s'exclama Dawn. Je compte lui faire payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait à toi et à mon père. Je vais aller le voir de ce pas... ,déclara Dawn en le contournant.

- NON ! ,s'écria Lex en la retenant par le poignet. Tu n'iras nulle part !

Dawn se dégagea, effaré.

Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ,ajouta-t-elle. Encore un peu et tu me cassais le poignet.

Lex respira profondément, la relâchant doucement. Il était beaucoup trop nerveux il devait vite se reprendre, sinon Dawn aurait rapidement des soupçons sur sa véritable identité.

- Excuse moi ,soupira-t-il en reculant. Je ne voulais pas te brusquer c'est juste que toute cette histoire me met sur les nerfs. Tu me dis que Lex a tué ton père, qu'il est amoureux de toi et j'apprends de mon côté qu'il continue de chercher à tout prix à connaitre la vérité sur moi. Puis voilà que subitement tu te décides à aller le voir… de plus dans son propre Manoir. Je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit. Si il osait ne serait-ce que de lever la main sur toi…

Dawn eut une mimique avançant vers lui. Ce geste d'abord surprit le jeune Luthor. Qu'essayait-elle de faire ? Mais lorsque la jeune Mills posa un baiser sur la base de son cou avant d'y enfouir sa tête le jeune homme crut que son cœur n'arrêterait plus de battre. C'était l'un de leur premier contact. Autrefois il avait toujours éviter de la toucher, et lorsqu'il le faisait ce n'était qu'avec des gants, et l'expérience ne lui avait alors jamais parut aussi douce qu'en ce moment. Il enroula timidement ses bras autour d'elle, la jeune Mills s'attarda dans son étreinte et il eut un sourire la serrant à son tour longuement contre lui. Il s'était sortie avec brio de cette situation.

- Je t'aime Dawn Mills.

- Oui mais moi je t'aime plus encore Clark Kent.

De nouveau quelque chose le dérangea. A présent n'était-il pas sensé être Clark Kent, alors pourquoi n'avait-il pas l'impression d'être celui à lequel elle disait je t'aime.

- Hey ,s'exclama Dawn en se reculant, ça ne serait pas l'une des chemises que je t'ai offerte.

Lex s'examina de nouveau avant d'articuler incertain,

- Hum oui peut-être bien. Je l'ai trouver au fond de mon armoire.

Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de tirer légèrement sur le col de la chemise reprenant alors,

- Elle te va bien. Tu es très beau.

Lex pinça ses lèvres, baissant légèrement la tête.

- Bon ,poursuivit Dawn, en route ,continua-t-elle en le tirant par la main.

- Où allons nous ?

- A l'hôtel. Où sinon ?

- Je ne sais pas… pourquoi l'hôtel ?

Dawn s'arrêta se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- Quelque chose ne va pas aujourd'hui, tu as de la fièvre ?

- Non.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait, alors arrête de dire toutes tes bêtises et suis moi.

Le jeune Luthor ne rajouta pas un mot de plus. Dawn avait une manière d'exiger quelque chose de quelqu'un qui vous laissez sans voix. Elle ouvrit la porte reprenant doucement,

- Tu as sûrement oublier qu'à l'heure actuelle tu vivais quasiment à l'hôtel avec moi.

- Qu… Quoi ?

**. . .**

**Manoir**

Clark raccrocha après avoir essayer de joindre la jeune Mills pour la énième fois. Clark envoya valser la lampe installé sur sa table, avant de contourner le bureau. S'asseyant lourdement sur le siège il posa son visage entre ses mains abattus. Comment arriverait-il à se sortir de là si il n'arrivait même pas à joindre Dawn. La jeune Mills devait certainement penser que c'était Lex qui l'appelait et ça serait légitime qu'elle ne lui réponde pas si il la harceler de coup de fil. La porte de son bureau s'ouvrit subitement mais Clark ne bougea pas d'un poil.

- Monsieur, les domestiques m'ont dit que vous me réclamiez. Clark redressa la tête reniflant.

- Oui Alfred il faut que je sorte d'ici et je voulais que-…

- Monsieur voyons, s'exclama le maître d'hôtel étonné, vous ne pouvez pas partir. Votre jet privé décolle dans une heure.

Clark soupira exaspéré, il était à nouveau question de ce voyage…

- Votre journée est chargé Mr Luthor, vous devez partir pour Singapour puis ensuite faire une halte au Japon pour vos affaires avec Mr Xioung

- Ça m'est égale que Lex perde son travail, son argent ou bien même cette maison. Ça ne me concerne pas, je dois sortir d'ici. Rien de cela ne m'appartient.

- Bien sûre que si Monsieur c'est votre patrimoine, votre héritage familiale ,poursuivit Alfred effaré, et il est dans votre devoir de succéder aux précédentes affaires de votre père.

- Non merci je n'ai pas envie de finir mes jours derrière des barreaux. Maintenant il faut que je m'en aille. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'aide.

- Mr Luthor écoutez moi vous nous aviez prévenu que tout cela pourrait se passer, ne vous en faites pas dans ce cas là je sais quoi faire.

Clark fronça les sourcils, Lex était-il donc si malsain et si perfide que cela pour pressentir les actions que le jeune homme envisager de faire ou ne de pas faire.

- Vous avez été parfaitement clair sur ce sujet, si par un quelconque excès de fièvre il vous venait l'envie d'annuler tout vos rendez-vous et de vouloir quitter inopinément le manoir vous nous avez explicitement recommander de vous empêchez de sortir sous aucun prétexte.

Clark eut un air choqué. Comment avait-il osez ? Lex allait trop loin en plus de lui prendre tout ce qui comptait dans sa vie. Il comptait l'enfermer dans ce sinistre manoir, loin de tout et de tous. Clark se rassied lentement sur sa chaise anéantit. Mourrait-il tout seul ici dans le corps de Lex alors que personne ne se rendrait compte de son « absence ». Finirait-il par oublier l'existence de son identité ? Pour vivre une vie qui n'était pas la sienne.

- Je vais préparer vos affaires, ce voyage risque d'être long ,affirma Alfred.

Clark leva doucement la tête vers l'homme qui se dirigeait vers la sortie du bureau encore surprit par le déroulement de la situation.

- Non ,souffla-t-il.

- Pardon Monsieur... ,s'étonna Alfred.

- J'ai dit: « non » ,continua Clark en se levant. Je n'irais nulle part !

- Monsieur Luthor…

- Non il n'y a pas de Mr Luthor qui tienne je n'irais nulle part, parce que je l'ai décidé et parce qu'il est hors de question que je m'en aille alors que ce cinglé est avec Dawn. Vous pouvez annulé tout ses rendez-vous ne comptez pas sur moi pour y allez à sa place.

- Monsieur il serait eut-être préférable qu'un médecin vous examine, vous me semblez perturbé par-...

- Bien sûre que je suis perturbé et j'ai le droit de l'être avec ce qui m'arrive, et ce qu'il a osé faire de moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de médecin Alfred ça ira, laissez moi !

Le major d'homme souffla de tout ses poumons, découragé, avant de se redresser.

- Bien si c'est-ce que réclame Monsieur ,ajouta-t-il avant de se retourner de nouveau vers la porte.

Clark respira profondément avant de poser lourdement ses mains sur son bureau. Posant son regard sur le téléphone il sentit sa gorge lui brulait et ses yeux lui piquer. Cette situation était inconcevable, il se sentait mourir à petit feu… minute par minute. Il sentait d'autant plus sa mauvaise humeur se défoulait sur le personnel du jeune Luthor. S'inquiétant, s'angoissant, s'alarmant et se préoccupant de se qui pourrait advenir des gens qu'il aimait. Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer, cette situation était complètement hors du réel. Il ne pouvait pas rester ni la supporter, il devait agir, même si pour cela il devait se battre contre toutes les personnes qui travaillaient dans cette maison.

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

Dawn poussa le jeune homme à l'intérieur de la suite s'écriant.

- On est là !

Le jeune Luthor eut une mimique. _A qui s'adressait-elle ?_

Une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux roue et bouclé arriva dans le salon. Elle observa le jeune Kent consciencieusement.

- Enfin ,s'exclama Ophélie. Où étais tu Clark ?

Le jeune Luthor ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Cette fille connaissait son prénom, donc ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils se voyaient. Mais d'où est-ce que Clark connaissait cette fille ?

- Je… je-…

- Monsieur était chez ses parents ,éclaira Dawn.

- Tu rigole j'espère, il vit quasiment ici.

Lex fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Dawn eut un sourire.

- Tu vois que je ne t'ai pas mentis.

- Que faisais tu là bas ? ,questionna Ophélie. On te cherche depuis hier soir ?

Lex posa ses yeux sur la jeune Mills afin qu'elle le vienne de nouveau en aide. Dawn pinça ses lèvres avant de reposer ses yeux sur lui.

- C'est vrai ça… qu'est-ce que tu faisais chez tes parents au juste. Pourquoi personne a réussi à te joindre ? Et pourquoi n'être pas retourner à l'hôtel ?

Lex se sentit coincé. Pourquoi toutes ces questions, et de plus toutes en même temps.

- J'ai… j'y suis… j'y suis allé ,bégaya Lex incertain, pour… pour faire… des… des trucs.

Ophélie et Dawn cillèrent attendant la suite qui ne vint pas. Oui, en effet, ce n'était pas très concluant. Lex n'était pas encore à l'aise avec tout ça. Il y avait trop de changements à la fois ! Dawn s'éclaircit la voix dubitative, alors que le jeune Dawson arrivait à son tour dans le salon affirmant,

- Le fermier est toujours autant à côté de ses pompes. A cause de toi on a passé une nuit blanche, pas parce qu'on s'inquiétait mais parce que Dawn n'arrêtait pas de nous harceler pour qu'on essaye à tout prix de te joindre.

Lex le vrilla du regard, interrogatif.

- Et tu es... ?

Will échangea un regard avec les deux jeunes filles. Ophélie dissimula un sourire.

- Celui qui va te dévisser la tête si tu continues de le regarder comme ça.

Lex avança d'un pas. Dawn et Ophélie eurent un même mouvement l'une vers « Clark » et l'autre vers Will.

- Okay on va s'arrêter à là ,déclara Dawn en stoppant le jeune homme de sa main.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un sauvage, siffla Ophélie à l'intention du jeune Dawson.

- Laisse Clark tranquille Will il a passé une dure journée. Hein mon amour ,déclara Dawn à présent au jeune homme.

Lex reposa son regard sur elle, et son amertume naissante pour le jeune homme qu'il savait à présent être Billy Dawson redescendit en un claquement de doigt. Il acquiesça de la tête hypnotisé par ses yeux. Dawn eut un sourire avant de se tourner vers Ophélie qui conduisait Will vers une autre pièce.

- Hé ! Je sais à quoi tu penses Will et vu d'ici c'est vraiment pas beau à voir ,déclara Dawn aussitôt.

Le jeune Dawson grogna se détournant du couple. La jeune Mills secoua doucement la tête un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Et à quoi pense t-il ? ,questionna le jeune Luthor se penchant par-dessus son épaule.

Dawn se tourna vers son petit ami cillant un instant.

- Oh Kent ne me prend pas au mot, c'était juste une manière de parler.

Lex hocha de la tête se redressant. Dawn se pinça les lèvres basculant doucement sur ses talons.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Qu'est-ce qu'on a l'habitude de faire ?

Dawn eut une moue en pleine réflexion.

- Euh... mouai, il me semble que tu m'as dit récemment qu'on devrait éviter.

- De quoi parles tu ?

- Tu veux peut-être voir Heather ? ,questionna Dawn en tentant de changer de sujet.

- Heather ? ,questionna Lex.

_Qui était-ce encore ? Était ce la jolie rousse aux yeux noisettes ?_

- Oui Heather je te l'amène ,déclara Dawn avant de se diriger joyeusement vers le couloir.

Lex attendit patiemment. Ça faisait moins de dix minutes qu'il avait mit les pieds dans cette suite, qui était à vrai dire la sienne, qu'il se rendit alors compte que c'était un nouveau record qu'il venait de battre. Il n'était alors jamais rester aussi longtemps dans cette chambre en compagnie de Dawn la plus belle fille qu'il n'avait alors jamais vu. Mais on lui annonçait qu'ici était sa seconde maison. Il s'y ferait sans mal.

Dawn réapparut alors une enfant dans les bras. La petite tripotait le collier au pendentif d'ange que Dawn avait autour du cou alors que la jeune Mills reprenait.

- Hey Heather regarde qui est là… c'est Clark mon poussin.

- Karc ,s'écria la petite joyeusement. Dawn eut un sourire posant un baiser sur sa joue. Lex recula d'un pas. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les bébés. Se souvenait-il même d'en avoir porter un, un jour. La petite leva les yeux vers le jeune homme avant de le fixer longuement, béate. Lex avala difficilement sa salive. Heather reposa son regard sur Dawn les yeux ronds.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ma puce ?

Heather reposa ses yeux sur le jeune Luthor comme pour s'en assurer.

- Karc... ,fit-elle d'une voix timide.

Lex acquiesça silencieusement de la tête. Heather se détourna enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de la jeune Mills.

- Heather ma chérie, c'est Clark voyons tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire que c'est ton préféré.

La petite fit non de la tête, l'air boudeuse.

- Elle me fait la tête ,reprit Lex faussement vexé.

- Je crois oui ,murmura Dawn en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Essaye de la prendre pour voir.

Avec retenu Lex s'approcha des deux jeunes filles. Heather se mit à chouiner, avant de se mettre à véritablement pleurer.

- Okay c'est pas grave. Lex recula de deux grands pas. Dawn serra la petite dans ses bras relevant les yeux vers le jeune homme.

- Ne t'en fais pas elle est juste un peu fatiguée. Ne le prend pas mal.

- Ne t'en fait pas pour ça ,déclara Lex d'un sourire.

- Je vais la recoucher.

Le jeune Luthor soupira de tout ses poumons, bizarrement soulagé. Voyant Dawn et Heather disparaitre dans la chambre il entreprit de se laisser lourdement tomber sur le canapé. Soudainement la porte d'entrée émit un cliquetis avant de voir apparaître la mère de la jeune Mills.

- Clark ,débuta-t-elle, bonjour tu vas bien ?

- Oui Gabriella je me porte très bien merci.

La mère de la jeune fille s'arrêta subitement surprise. Elle eut une mimique étrange. Comment l'avait-il appeler ?

Lex se leva alors avant d'avancer d'un pas vers elle, puis empruntant un air abattu, il déclara violemment,

- Dawn m'a apprit que Lex était derrière le meurtre de votre mari ça à du vous faire un sacré coup c'est vraiment horrible. Seulement quelqu'un d'ignoble est capable d'une pareille abjection.

- Qu… Quoi ? ,s'exclama la mère de Dawn.

- Je suis sûr qu'il mériterait une punition, malheureusement la justice sera plus de son côté que du vôtre. Deux Luthor en prison ça ferait trop. C'est triste à dire que tout se finisse ainsi.

Sous le choc la mère de la jeune fille n'arriva même pas à formuler ne serait ce qu'un mot. Des milliers de pensées lui traversaient la tête en ce moment même: confus, haineux, vague et douloureux.

Lex eut un rictus alors que Mme Mills se rattraper au meuble. Après un silence la mère de Dawn se redressa reposant ses yeux sur Clark.

- Excusez-moi je… je dois…

Le contournant elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre.

- Estimez-vous heureuse ,reprit Lex, Dawn ne vous l'aurez jamais dit. Je vous offre l'opportunité de vous vengez.

Confuse la mère de Dawn recula, vacillant presque. Sur ce Mme Mills sortit de la suite sous les yeux ravie du jeune Luthor.

- Et d'une pierre deux coups !

_**. .**_

Dawn retourna dans la chambre de la petite. Posant un baiser sur son front afin de calmer ses pleurs elle demanda doucement.

- Heather ma chérie qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu as mal quelques parts.

La petite fit non de la tête.

- Veu voir Karc.

- Tu l'avais juste devant toi petite capricieuse.

- Nion ! ,s'exclama-t-elle. Veu voir Karc.

Sur ce la petite reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de la jeune Mills, enroulant un bras autour de sa nuque.

- Bien d'accord. C'est l'heure de la sieste.

- Dodo.

- Oui ,murmura Dawn. Et si à ton réveil tu penses toujours que Clark n'est pas Clark tant pis pour toi.

La petite chouina de nouveau.

- Je rigolais du calme ,murmura Dawn amusée. Elle reposa Heather dans son berceau. Le bébé se frottait déjà les yeux et Dawn eut un sourire la contemplant.

- Do ,soupira la petite en fermant lourdement les yeux. Dawn resta un moment sans bouger détaillant la petite fille avec douceur.

- Elle s'est endormit ?

Dawn se retourna vers le jeune Luthor, avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Oui, elle n'a quasiment pas dormit cette nuit. Elle a vu tout le monde s'afférer autour d'elle, elle savait qu'il se passait quelque chose alors elle n'a pas arrêter de se réveiller en pleine nuit.

- Oh oui je vois.

- Tu as de la chance que je t'ai pardonné aussi vite j'étais si inquiète... Il me semble que Heather n'est pas du même avis que moi.

Lex eut un sourire, tandis que Dawn sortait de la chambre le conduisant dans le salon.

- Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. Elle a agit comme si tu étais un inconnu alors qu'en temps normale elle t'adore.

- Ne t'en fais je m'en remettrais ,continua-t-il en frôlant ses cheveux. Dawn leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

- En tout cas moi je t'aime toujours autant.

Lex eut un sourire à son tour avant de poser une main furtive sur son bras. Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de reculer doucement. La jeune fille mordit sa lèvre inférieur continuant alors,

- Tu pense à la même chose que moi.

Lex eut une mimique.

- Ça dépend à quoi et-ce que tu pense ? Dawn eut un sourire.

**_. ._**

Le jeune Luthor soupira pour la énième fois en laissant retomber sa tête sur le fauteuil. La jeune Mills s'acharnait à écraser chaque zombie de Residence Evil avec ferveur.

- Dawn ,reprit Lex. Tu es sûr que c'est à ça que tu pensais ?

- Oui ! ,s'exclama Dawn en appuyant frénétiquement sur sa manette. Pourquoi, pas toi mon amour ?

- A vrai dire pas vraiment.

Dawn eut une faible grimace, avant de reprendre doucement,

- Et bien vas-y je t'écoute dis moi alors à quoi est-ce que tu… oh non mince j'ai perdu une vie !

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que tu es très attentive ,s'exclama Lex.

- Mais non je t'écoute lance-toi.

Le jeune homme respira profondément,

- Enfaite j'aurais voulu savoir une chose Dawn.

- Hum hum ,reprit la jeune Mills à moitié concentré sur la conversation.

- J'aimerais que tu me dise selon toi où se trouve notre relation.

Dawn lui jeta un rapide regard.

- Je ne comprends pas ta question ,souffla Dawn.

- Oui est-ce que toi et moi ont… comment dire ?

Devant son sérieux, la jeune Mills interrompit son jeu se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- Continue ,murmura-t-elle.

- Est-ce que…

Lex se réinstalla plus convenablement sous le regard interrogatif de la jeune fille avant de reprendre doucement,

- Bon imaginons… si il y avait une échelle qui décrivait les étapes dans une relation, nous serions à quel niveau.

- Ça dépend. Sur combien est ton échelle ?

- Euh… admettons sur dix.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on prend en compte ? ,questionna Dawn amusée.

- Tout ! ,s'exclama Lex aussitôt.

- Alors dix serait-…

- Oui ,déclara Lex impatient.

- Très bien ,affirma Dawn en réfléchissant. Et bien… je dirais que… que nous approchons du cinq.

- Cinq ! ,s'exclama Lex dépité.

- Oui, en admettant que nous ayons des noces d'argent.

- Quoi ? Des noces d'argent mais ça fait 25 ans de mariage, Dawn dis moi ce que le dix de notre échelle veut dire pour toi.

- Hé tu m'as dit de tout prendre en compte, estime toi heureux que je n'ai pas fait référence aux noces de diamant.

Lex laissa retomber de nouveau sa tête sur le canapé en soufflant alors,

- Je dois avouer que ça ne m'éclaire pas.

- Et pourquoi as-tu besoin d'être éclaircit, à ce que je me rappelle on est deux dans cette relation.

- Oui mais je n'aurais pas imaginer que tu ne nous mettes qu'un malheureux petit cinq. Dawn eut un rire se tournant vers lui.

- Pourquoi combien nous aurais tu donner ?

- On a l'air d'être bien ensemble. Je nous aurais donné au moins un sept.

Dawn eut un large sourire.

- Ah oui un sept ?

Lex affirma de la tête. La jeune Mills eut une moue amusé.

- Mon sept signifiait au moins vivre ensemble et envisager un avenir sûr et certain toi et moi.

- Et ce n'est pas le cas ? ,questionna le jeune Luthor sérieusement.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Je n'en sais rien, c'est le cas ?

Lex baissa légèrement la tête, réprimant un sourire. Savait-elle en ce moment comme il l'aimait. Il eut de nouveau un sourire, avant de poser une main sur la joue de la jeune fille. Dawn se senti bizarrement gênée, il y avait quelque chose de sombre et taciturne dans son regard. Une sensation qu'elle n'avait alors jamais ressenti en sa présence.

- Dawn tu es à moi.

Elle baissa légèrement la tête.

- Oui à toi Clark. Rien qu'à toi ,soupira-t-elle doucement.

Lex redressa la tête de la jeune fille, puis posant un doigt sur ses lèvres il s'approcha doucement de la jeune Mills.

- Hum Hum ,déclara Will avec force.

Dawn eut un faible sourire presque soulagée, alors que Lex lâchait un rictus exaspérer. La jeune fille fronça le nez le taquinant du regard.

- Dawn, reprit le jeune Dawson, il me semblait t'avoir entendu dire que tu voulais ton espace vital.

- C'est lui mon espace vital.

Lex eut un sourire.

- Oh je vous en prie ,cracha Will amèrement, vous êtes d'une niaiserie. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent la tête vers le concerné.

- J'entends comme une pointe de jalousie dans ta voix Billy ,siffla Lex entre les dents. Will se redressa de toute sa longueur le vrillant du regard.

- Dawn ,murmura Will entre les dents, Heather vient de se réveillé et elle te réclame.

- Ça m'étonnerait je viens de-...

- Si je te dis qu'elle pleure !

Dawn comprit aussitôt,

- Oh non… non, non et non. Il est absolument hors de question que je vous laisse tout les deux ici alors que votre testostérone est au summum.

- C'est bon Dawn ,ajouta Lex en lui effleurant la main. Dawn se tourna vers le jeune homme étonnée.

- Quoi toi aussi ?

Lex acquiesça doucement de la tête. Dawn grogna.

- Argh très bien ! ,s'exclama Dawn agacée. Lily a raison vous n'êtes qu'une bande de sauvages.

Soupirant elle se dirigea vers la chambre avec agacement. Will la suivit du regard avant de la voir disparaitre derrière la porte. Se retournant vers le jeune Luthor il le vit sourire malicieusement avant qu'il n'avance d'un pas dans sa direction continuant.

- Okay je présume que tu ne m'aime pas vraiment.

Will écarquilla les yeux l'air faussement surprit.

- Waw bravo Kent après presque quatre mois je suis content que tu t'en rende enfin compte.

- Enfaite j'aimerais comprendre pourquoi ? Et ce que cela te vient d'une indescriptible envie de surprotéger Dawn, ou si c'est de la simple et pur jalousie, ou bien la troisième option plausible et qui me parait en passant la meilleure serait que tu es juste un crétin finit qui tente de combler ses heures creuses.

Will ouvrit la bouche mais Lex reprit le coupant par la même occasion la parole.

- J'opte pour cette option notamment parce que j'ai véritablement l'impression que tu n'es d'aucune aide à Dawn. Pourquoi es tu ici ?

Will ouvrit la bouche mais avant que sorte un seul mot le jeune Luthor reprit de nouveau alors,

- Et ne me dis pas que c'est parce que le père de Dawn est mort parce qu'en plus de te trouver d'une épuisante et asphyxiante inutilité, je te trouverais d'autant plus bête de croire que son père étant mort tu serais le seul sur cette planète à faire en sorte qu'elle aille subitement mieux.

Will eut un sourire, avant de rire doucement. Lex ne s'attendait pas cette réaction, et son attitude l'exaspéra. Il espérait que le jeune Dawson s'énerve qu'il perde le contrôle et ses moyens par la même occasion.

- Clark pourquoi fais tu ça ?

- Pourquoi est ce que je fais quoi ?

- Pourquoi te fais tu passé pour ce que tu n'es pas ? Pourquoi est ce que tu joue un rôle ? Pourquoi est ce que tu penses que tu es le seul dont Dawn à besoin ?

- Je pourrais te retourner la question Will. Tu pense que je joue un rôle et pourtant non. Tu me vois tel que je le suis vraiment et comme je l'ai toujours été.

- Tu veux dire hypocrite et manipulateur.

- Non protecteur et bienveillant.

- Je pense que nous n'avons pas hérité des mêmes éditions de dictionnaire à l'école primaire. Tu vois Clark j'ai toujours fait en sorte de faire du mieux que je peux pour que-...

- Tu n'en as pas marre Will de sans arrêt jouer au brave garçon courageux et aimant. Je suis là maintenant tu peux t'en aller je veillerais sur elle. Prend euh... euh Heather et... cette fille rousse qui traine toujours dans les parages et retourne à Los Angeles. Surtout assure toi d'y rester ! Je te répète de nouveau qu'on arrivera très bien à s'en sortir sans toi. On y est très bien arrivé jusque là alors retourne s'y, au fond de toi tu sais que c'est là qu'est ta place et que tu n'as plus rien à faire ici ,déclara Lex.

Surprit l'ami de Dawn resta sans voix, sur ce Lex pinça ses lèvres puis appuyant ses dires d'un hochement solennel il se dirigea vers les chambres.

_**. .**_

Lorsque Dawn arriva dans la chambre, Heather dormait profondément. La jeune Mills soupira de tout ses poumons avant de se détourner de son berceau.

Super voilà qu'on aura tout vu. On m'écarte volontairement d'une discussion pour mieux pouvoir se crêper le chignon.

- Dawn ,déclara Ophélie en arrivant dans la chambre de sa fille. Ça fait rien que la huitième fois que ton portable sonne, j'en peux plus garde-le avec toi sinon il va réveiller Heather.

Dawn soupira prenant le portable que son amie lui tendait,

- Oh oui, tu as raison excuse moi.

Se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille, Ophélie reprit doucement,

- Ça va tu as l'air fatigué ?

Dawn respira profondément avant de reprendre,

- Oh un peu. Je dois t'avouer que la nuit a été longue. Puis je me sens bizarre.

- Tu as mal quelque part ? ,questionna Ophélie en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non je me sens bizarre là ,déclara Dawn en posant une main sur son coeur. J'ai cette profonde impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de cher. Comme une peur qui ne voudrait pas me quitter depuis hier soir.

- Mais ça devrait aller maintenant que tu as pu remettre la main sur Clark avant que Lex lui fasse du mal.

Dawn hocha de la tête pinçant ses lèvres.

- Ouai tu as raison. Mais je ne sais pas.. c'est encore un de mes pressentiments qui me laisse à croire que la fin du monde est proche.

Ophélie eut un faible sourire continuant,

- Oui je vois. Elle fit une légère pause, observant la jeune Mills le regard dans le vague.

- Mais laisse moi te dire une chose ,continua la jeune Adams. Tes pressentiments ont souvent le méritent d'être juste.

Dawn tordu légèrement ses doigts en reposant son regard sur son amie.

- Oui et c'est bien ça le problème. J'ai peur de quelque chose dont je ne connais même pas la source, mon père vient de mourir, ma mère quand à elle n'est toujours pas rentrée, Clark me manque, Will est encore plus insupportable que d'habitude et j'ai l'impression que Lex n'en finira jamais.

- Quoi ? ,questionna Ophélie en levant les sourcils.

Dawn releva ses yeux sur elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit ?

Ophélie eut une mimique avançant d'un pas vers elle.

- Tu as dit que Clark te manques.

- Non.

- Si tu as dit je cite: « Clark me manque ».

- Oh ! Je... je faisais sûrement référence au temps passé-...

- Non ,s'exclama la jeune fille. Tu l'as dit comme si Clark n'était pas près de toi, comme si c'était un inconnu, si tu souhaite le voir il est juste dans le salon tu sais.

La jeune Mills ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer après quelques secondes. Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de reposer son regard sur Ophélie qui la regardait avec perplexité.

- Mouai c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui tu es bizarre Dawn Mills.

La jeune fille garda un instant le silence posant ses yeux dubitatif sur Heather.

- Un inconnu ,répéta Dawn lentement. Lily c'est comme si au plus profond de moi je sens que je ne devrais pas être là. Que mon cœur est loin très loin à des kilomètres de cette hotel… oui complètement ailleurs !

De nouveau le portable de la jeune Mills se mit à sonner. Dawn sursauta. Sortant de sa rêverie elle observa l'écran avant de souffler longuement,

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu ne réponds pas ? ,questionna Ophélie. Parce que si c'est pour faire le même coup que précédemment sauf que là c'est toi qui filtre volontairement tes appels, est au moins l'obligeance de le mettre sur silencieux.

- Je suis désolée tu as raison, je vais éteindre mon portable.

- Pourquoi qui est ce ?

Dawn respira profondément avant de jeter un furtif regard en direction de l'entrée de la porte.

- C'est Lex depuis tôt ce matin il n'arrête pas de m'appeler, et de me laisser des messages.

- Pourquoi qu'a t-il de si important à te dire ? ,questionna la jeune fille.

- Je ne sais pas et je n'ai pas envie de le savoir je veux juste qu'il arrête de me taper sur les nerfs... qu'il m'oublie. Je ne veux plus jamais le voir, plus entendre parler de lui et ni lui parler. Si possible qu'il me laisse en paix. Je ne demande rien de plus.

L'amie de la jeune fille pinça ses lèvres , avant d'adresser un regard navré à la jeune Mills. Dawn soupira se penchant sur le berceau. Ophélie eut un faible sourire à son geste avant d'en faire de même pressant doucement la main de Heather.

- Elle est tout ce que j'ai ,soupira Ophélie.

- Je sais ,murmura Dawn doucement. Je sais.

**. . .**

**Le Talon,**

Au cours de l'après midi la jeune Mills s'était dirigé vers le Talon, elle avait besoin de se vider la tête et marcher dans les rues de Smallville ne lui ferait que du bien. Elle sentait la fatigue de la nuit qui s'accumulait et elle avait sérieusement besoin d'un remontant. Dawn avait trouvé surprenant que Clark insiste autant pour l'accompagner. Elle ne comptait pas s'évaporer dans la nature, néanmoins il lui sembla que quelque chose de plus complexe le préoccupé. La jeune Mills se dirigea donc vers le comptoir avant d'y poser fatalement ses mains. Un serveur vint vers elle.

- Bonjour est-ce que je pourrais avoir un mocca et un espresso s'il vous plait.

- Bien sûre je vous apporte ça tout de suite.

- Merci ,reprit Dawn avant de pivoter.

La jeune Mills posa son regard sur la rue, se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Elle détailla la pièce distraite. Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation des portes-fenêtres. Ce soir il fallait sérieusement qu'elle pense à aller dormir plus tôt que d'habitude... bon sang elle se promettait toujours ce genre d'action qu'elle ne réalisait jamais. Secouant légèrement la tête afin de sortir de sa rêverie, elle redressa doucement la tête. Étrangement pile à ce moment elle vit le jeune Luthor passait devant le café.

- Oh non ,soupira Dawn en se détournant.

Elle espérait que le jeune Luthor ne l'ai pas vu. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que le jeune homme était là par hasard. Respirant profondément elle se tourna de nouveau vers l'entrée. Ne le trouvant plus, la jeune Mills soupira de tout ses poumons. Lex devenait sérieusement encombrant, après ce qu'il avait osé lui confier. Après ce qu'il avait osé faire à Clark et à son père… il était hors de question qu'elle lui accorde quoi que ce soit de plus. Elle avait été trop indulgente avec ce criminel.

- Mademoiselle ,l'interpella le serveur. La voix du jeune homme la sortie de ses pensées, Dawn se retourna vers lui.

- Je vous remercie. Prenant les deux gobelets, elle se dirigea vers la sortie. Poussant la porte elle jeta un regard anxieux à gauche puis à droite avant de se décider à parcourir la rue. Son téléphone se mit à sonner, la jeune Mills s'arrangea pour libérer une de ses mains fouillant dans sa poche.

- Allô… Clark… oui j'arrive mon amour… euh et bien je suis là dans deux petites minutes… oui c'est ça à tout de suite.

Raccrochant la jeune Mills eut un faible sourire amusée. Parfois qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être collant.

- Angel ,entendit la jeune fille. Elle leva la tête, son visage se figeant tel un bloc de glace.

- Oh non ! ,soupira Dawn en rebroussant chemin.

Clark la suivit presque surprit d'entendre un tel dédain dirigé vers lui sortir de la bouche de la femme qu'il aimait tant.

- Dawn il faut que je te parle s'il te plait c'est grave.

- Ah oui et t'es tu dis la même chose lorsque tu as ordonné la mort de mon père.

- Quoi ? Enfin non Dawn je… je n'aurais jamais fait de mal à ton père.

- Arrête Lex ! ,s'exclama Dawn en lui jetant un regard mauvais. Clark secoua légèrement la tête continuant,

- Peut-être que... que Lex oui mais moi non.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ,s'énerva Dawn en continuant d'avancer.

Le jeune homme se posta devant elle, la forçant à s'arrêter. Dawn se stoppa subitement levant les yeux vers lui.

- É… écoute moi Dawn s'il te plait tu dois me croire c'est quelque chose de fou mais je ne suis pas Lex… c'est… c'est moi Dawn… Clark.

La jeune Mills soupira de lassitude avant de reprendre sa route.

- Tu es complètement fou.

- Non Dawn écoute moi je-…

Dawn se tourna subitement vers lui affirmant alors,

- Non Lex c'est toi qui va m'écoutez je ne te crois pas parce que tu n'as pas arrêté de me mentir… de me blesser de faire du mal aux gens que j'aimais. Il est hors de question que tu en fasse aussi à Clark.

- Dawn ouvre les yeux c'est déjà fait !

- C'est peut-être à cause de ton père et de toi que je suis à Smallville aujourd'hui mais ne pense pas que je te dois l'amour que Clark me porte.

- Dawn mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu…

La jeune Mills jeta un regard circulaire avant de poursuivre lentement.

- Je ne veux plus jamais te voir de ma vie, je ne veux plus que tu interviennes dans celle de Clark… enfaite je ne veux plus te voir tout court. Et arrête de m'appeler !

- Écoute moi ,déclara Clark, si tu ne me crois pas essaye juste de lui poser des questions évidentes, tu verras que ce que je… non que ce que Clark disait jamais pouvoir oublier l'échappera aussitôt.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi ! ,affirma Dawn.

- Regarde moi dans les yeux Dawn.

La jeune Mills soupira de lassitude. Clark eut un rictus.

- Ne me dis pas qu'à aucun moment tu ne t'es pas aperçu de quelque chose de bizarre, qu'il n'agissait pas naturellement, ou qu'il posait des questions étranges.

Dawn le regarda sceptique. Oui c'est vrai qu'aujourd'hui à plusieurs reprises elle avait ressentit cette sensation mais cela n'expliquait pas ceci. Et jamais elle ne le lui avouerai, elle poursuivit agacé.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Lex. Laisse moi ,poursuivit Dawn.

- Dawn, manifesta cette fois le jeune Luthor.

La jeune Mills soupira de soulagement, se retournant vers celui qu'elle croyait être son petit ami.

- Kent Dieu merci.

Lex tira la jeune fille par la main, se postant de suite devant elle. Clark fronça les sourcils ses yeux toujours poser sur la jeune Mills, avant d'avancer d'un pas. Lex lui fit signe de reculer.

- Je t'attends depuis dix bonnes minutes.

- Je suis désolée j'ai été retenu ,dit-elle en désignant Clark d'un hochement de tête.

- Si tu veux tu peux aller m'attendre dans la voiture j'arrive.

Dawn serra les dents, pourquoi la traitait-il comme une enfant ! Grognant de mécontentement elle posa son regard sur Lex puis sur Clark avant de s'éloigner.

- Attend Dawn je t'en pris ,s'écria le jeune Kent avançant de nouveau. Lex l'empêcha d'avancer de nouveau.

- Où est-ce que tu vas comme ça ?

- Retrouver la femme que j'aime et qui m'aime moi aussi.

- Voyons ne te voile pas la face Clark ce n'est plus d'actualité.

Le jeune Kent serra la mâchoire, le menaçant du regard,

- Si tu oses juste la toucher tu peux être sûr que-…

Lex eut un rire reprenant doucement.

- Que quoi ?, questionna t-il amusé. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que ce n'est pas déjà le cas ?

Le jeune Kent mordit si fort sa langue qu'il sentit le liquide chaud de son sang s'écoulait dans sa bouche. Comment osait-il lui dire ça ? Faire référence à ça ? Ne serait ce que de parler d'elle sous ses termes là ? Il le brulerait vif, le flagellerait, et le crucifierait pour ses simples paroles qu'il croyait dire en pensant que ça lui ferait de la peine. C'était plus que de la peine s'était de la haine, plus que du ressentiment du mépris, plus que du dégout de la souffrance. Il était le seul être sur cette planète à pouvoir la toucher et pas l'inverse. Si Clark ne se savait pas plus fort que Lex il aurait déjà assouvit ses prédictions sur ce trottoir que Dieu en soit aujourd'hui témoin.

- A présent Clark tu dois nous laisser tranquille, Dawn et moi ,termina Lex ravit de trouver ces flammes brillaient dans les yeux du jeune Kent.

- N'y compte même pas. Je lui dirais toute la vérité…

- Et elle ne te croira pas ,se réjouit le jeune Luthor.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête sans voix.

- Pourquoi faire ça ? ,s'exclama Clark anéantit.

- Parce que je l'aime. Et parce que je veux que tu regrettes de l'avoir connue, je veux que tu te dises que tout aurait été plus facile si tu n'avais jamais poser les yeux sur elle, si tu ne l'avais jamais aimer. Je veux que tu comprenne ce que j'ai enduré.

- Et en quel honneur Lex ? En quoi est ce que je mériterais de connaitre cette douleur ?

- Roh ne fait pas cette tête, ça ne me va pas ,ajouta le jeune Luthor amusé en pointant son visage du doigt. Il n'est pas question de le mériter plus qu'un autre. J'étais amoureux de Dawn et elle n'avait Dieu que pour toi. J'ai un peu profiter de l'avantage que tu avais prit sur moi.

- Tu en parles comme d'une course, comme d'un jeu...

Lex eut un faible sourire, avant de s'avancer légèrement vers le jeune Kent murmurant doucement.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas en étant avec moi ce n'est pas comme si elle te trompait véritablement.

Clark sentit de nouveau une nouvelle vague de mépris le submergé. Respirant profondément afin de garder une certaine contenance il murmura la mâchoire serré.

- Je préfère avoir connu... une seule bouffée du parfum de ses cheveux, un seul baiser de ses lèvres, une seule caresse de sa main que toute une éternité sans elle, un seul instant...

- Dit-il le cœur ravagé par l'injustice et la mélancolie ,affirma théâtralement le jeune Luthor un sourire sardonique accroché aux lèvres.

Clark serra ses poings alors que le jeune Luthor reculait doucement. Se dirigeant vers l'avenue principale il vit Lex traversait la rue puis grimpait dans sa voiture où la jeune Mills l'attendait. Clark eut sérieusement envie de se jeter sous leurs roues. Mais la mort serait-elle trop douce. Il ne pouvait croire que Lex partait avec Dawn en direction de ce lieu où ils avaient passé tant de temps ensemble. Il se sentait littéralement dévasté par la haine, et de les voir disparaitre au coin de la rue n'arrangeait rien !

**. . .**

**Hôtel**

La jeune Mills sortant des assiettes du lave-vaisselle, sécher la vaisselle sous le regard insistant de Lex qui adossait sur le frigidaire la contemplait.

- Qu'est ce que tu regarde ? ,questionna Dawn après une dizaine de minutes.

Lex eut un faible sourire, ne détachant pourtant pas ses yeux de la jeune Mills.

- Toi ,répondit-il doucement. Après une légère pause il enfouit ses mains dans ses poches continuant,

- Tu te rends compte que tu fredonne depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes.

- Moi ! Vraiment ?

- Tu chantes magnifiquement bien ,s'exclama Lex avec ébahissement.

Dawn eut un faible sourire secouant légèrement de la tête.

- Tu ne te lasseras donc jamais de me le dire.

Lex acquiesça de la tête bizarrement enjoué. Il avait l'impression de pouvoir s'immiscer dans une infime partie de leur intimité sans qu'il fasse cependant des efforts considérable pour y arriver. Dawn pinça ses lèvres puis s'appuyant sur le comptoir de la cuisine elle poursuivit,

- Dis moi tout à l'heure Lex et toi qu'est ce que vous-...

- Écoute ne t'en fait pas, tu ne devrais pas t'en soucier. On...

- Quoi, qu'est ce qu'il y a encore pourquoi ne veux tu rien me dire ?

- Parce que ce n'est pas important, je ne veux pas que tu sois préoccuper par ce type.

Dawn soupira,

- Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi exclu qu'aujourd'hui.

- J'essaye juste de te protéger, déclara Lex en se redressant.

Dawn respira profondément reposant son torchon sur la table. Détaillant le jeune homme elle ajouta alors,

- Clark tu cuisinerais pour moi.

- Tout ce que tu veux ,reprit Lex. Il cilla après un moment, redescendant sur Terre il avoua alors mal à l'aise.

- Sauf que je ne sais pas cuisiner.

Dawn eut un faible rire.

- Tu te moques de moi ! Tu es le meilleur cuisinier que je connaisse... après Mme Kent cela va sans dire. Elle eut une légère pause, avant de continuer, J'aimerais des raviolis à la truffe.

- Comment ? Dis moi exactement où je pourrai trouver de la truffe à cette heure ci !

- Je ne sais pas moi, en France ou en Italie.

Lex eut un rire mi nerveux, mi hystérique.

- Par... pardon qu'est ce que tu viens de dire...

- Bon je comprends parfaitement que tu n'es pas envie d'y aller ,reprit Dawn en soupirant longuement. Il pleut sans cesse en Italie à cette période. Et puis c'est pas la porte à côté.

Lex acquiesça frénétiquement de la tête encore sous le choc. Oui c'était le cas de le dire. Il ne comprenait pas bien où Dawn voulait en venir. Était-elle véritablement sérieuse ? Comment ferait-il pour s'y rendre en étant à l'heure pour le dîner qu'il se devait de préparer. En volant peut-être ? Sa réaction le dépassait.

- Écoute on pourrait faire autre chose, et si tu veux tu pourrais m'aider.

Dawn eut un rire franc, voyant que le jeune homme était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux, la jeune Mills arrêta doucement de rire le fixant avec curiosité. De nouveau Lex avait du mal à saisir sa réaction qui avait-il de si drôle dans le fait qu'il lui demande de l'aider à faire de la cuisine.

- Qui a-t-il mon amour tu es fiévreux ? ,déclara t-elle en plaquant subitement sa main sur son front.

- Non... aie ,déclara t-il aussitôt.

Dawn lui jeta un regard entendu qu'il ne releva pas contrarié.

- Bien... alors tant pis pour notre repas entre amoureux ,décida t-elle avant de contourner le jeune Kent. Dawn se servit rapidement une bouteille d'eau dans le frigidaire avant de s'éloigner vers le couloir.

- Attend ,s'exclama le jeune homme en soupirant. Dawn.

- Oui ? ,fit-elle faussement détachée.

- J'ai une idée ,reprit-il en tentant de la rattrapé, et si toi et moi ce soir nous sortions ?

- Sortir ? Tu veux dire... tous les deux.

Lex acquiesça de la tête ayant dans l'espoir que cette idée lui plaise. Dawn hésita se mordant la lèvre.

- Je ne sais pas trop, tu vois. Je crois que ce n'est pas approprié, puis je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. Je suis…

- S'il te plait ça sera marrant.

- Admettons que je dise oui où irions-nous ?

- Hum à... à Métropolis !

Dawn leva les yeux au ciel amusée.

- Clark tu détestes sortir en semaine ,rigola Dawn. Puis aussi danser, le bruit, la fumée, et le monde.

Lex cilla perturbé. Les antécédents de Clark ne l'aidait vraiment pas à arranger les choses.

- Je suis vraiment un type aussi agaçant que ça !

Dawn eut un rire.

- Non, tu es pire que ça mais je t'adore quand même.

Lex fut de nouveau gêner par sa remarque, c'était les défauts de Clark qu'elle aimait. Comme si elle semblait insisté de nouveau sur le fait que quoi qu'il en soit elle n'aimerait que lui. Il se surprit de nouveau à s'entendre pensé que cela devait être bien d'être dans la peau de Clark Kent. L'allusion allait néanmoins au delà de cela il n'était plus question d'échanger de corps mais d'âme. Secouant légèrement la tête il continua alors doucement,

- Alors on y va ?

- Oh je ne sais pas trop, je suis en deuil Clark. Elle eut une moue avant de continuer d'une voix fluette où toutes allusions étaient à exclure.

- Et puis... je me disais que sinon toi et moi on pourrai rester ici ?

Lex sourcilla.

- Pourquoi faire ? Dawn leva les sourcils.

- Et bien pourquoi faire d'après toi ? Pour qu'on passe un peu plus de temps tous les deux.

Lex sembla réfléchir.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre. C'est ce qu'on a fait la majeur partie de la journée.

Dawn le regarda sceptique avant de laisser apparaître un sourire nerveux.

- Sois tu te moque de moi sois tu n'as vraiment pas envie de moi ,assura t-elle en se levant.

- Qu… Quoi ! ,bégaya le jeune homme.

Dawn se dirigea de nouveau vers le couloir, Lex la suivit effaré.

- Dawn... Dawn attend je... je ne savais pas que…

La porte de la salle de bain claqua derrière elle. Le jeune homme évita de justesse la collision.

- Que toi et moi on en était déjà à là ,soupira Lex dans un souffle. Merde ,murmura t-il presque trop fort. Cinq tu parles !

Lex grogna posant une main sur son front.

- Dawn écoute...

Il s'interrompit en respirant profondément. S'adossant au mur Lex ferma lourdement les yeux, rien qu'à l'idée que Clark est pu la touchée le révolté. Elle était tout simplement trop bien pour lui. Dawn était douce et pure. La beauté incarnée. Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'il la repousserait ? Même si il en avait la volonté jamais il n'y arriverait. Si elle s'offrait à lui , il ne l'a rejetterait pour rien au monde. Elle l'aimait, ne lui avait-elle pas dit à plusieurs reprises aujourd'hui. Être près d'elle était plus beau qu'un rêve.

- Dawn ,l'interpella Lex toquant à la porte.

- Laisse moi Kent.

- Dawn excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te vexée.. Tu sais j'ai… je veux dire que si tu veux oui on peut rester je serais d'accord.

- Et tu me ferais le plat que je t'ai demandé ? ,entendit-il à travers la porte.

Lex grogna.

- Roh si tu veux...

Dawn sembla s'énerver de nouveau.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Je sais très bien que tu fais ça parce que tu me trouve encore vulnérable.

- Vulnérable, non voyons ?

- Si ne me mens pas ! Tu me l'as dit la semaine dernière.

- Non Dawn je t'assure que non. J'aurais été un véritable crétin de te dire ça.

- Pourtant tu l'as fait ,s'exclama t-elle aussitôt.

- Alors dans ce cas pardon d'être un idiot. Il fit une légère pause avant de continuer doucement. Si tu veux je… tu… restons.

Dawn rouvrit doucement la porte, s'adossant à sa lisière. Lex se redressa subitement.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui Dawn.

- Tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir.

Lex eut un sourire, posant une main hésitante sur son menton. Il aimait son côté capricieux et même parfois teigne. Elle était une femme-enfant.

- Non ,ajouta-t-il. Je dis ça parce que j'en ai envie.

Dawn eut un sourire, avant de l'embrasser subitement. Lex eut un sursaut. Dawn se recula légèrement avant de sourire.

- Je t'ai surpris ?

- Un peu ,avoua-t-il mal à l'aise.

Dawn s'approcha de nouveau du jeune homme cette fois-ci plus lentement. Lex la fixa un nœud à la place de l'estomac.

- Et maintenant est-ce que je te surprend ? ,questionna Dawn posant son front sur le sien. Lex posa aussitôt ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dawn eut un sourire avant de répondre à ses baisers. Lex l'empoigna par la taille, se penchant vers elle. Après un court instant Dawn eut une plainte se reculant aussitôt.

- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ,questionna Lex précipitamment.

- Je… Enfaite tu… C'est bizarre mais j'ai l'impression que…

- Quoi ? ,questionna Lex interrogatif.

Dawn réfléchit un instant avant de reposer ses yeux sur le jeune homme perplexe.

- Embrasses-moi encore pour voir.

Lex s'exécuta aussitôt, s'emparant de nouveau des lèvres de la jeune Mills. Dawn le repoussa derechef.

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait ,déclara-t-elle en se reculant.

- Quoi ? ,questionna Lex soucieux.

- Tu m'embrasses différemment aujourd'hui pourquoi ?

- Non ! ,prononça Lex soudainement. Je… t'embrasse toujours comme ça.

- Il me semble que non ,murmura Dawn. C'est… c'est différent. Un mélange de... de... de désir et d'envie. Alors qu'avant il était passionnel et doucereux. Je ne rechignais pas sur la tendresse.

- Tu trouve ça moins bien ? ,questionna Lex vexé.

- Non ! C'est… c'est juste… étrangement contradictoire. Je m'étais habitué à tes baisers que j'adore.

Lex fronça les sourcils. Dawn eut une moue avant de soupirer, elle se força à ne pas songer aux quelques paroles qu'elle avait échangé avec le jeune « Luthor » à la sortie du Talon. Pourquoi cette conversation ne voulait-elle pas sortir de sa tête ? Peut-être parce que Lex ne retirerait aucun avantage à crier sur les toits qu'il n'était pas celui qu'elle croyait. Mais dans ce cas comment tout cela serait-il possible... ? Non... non elle ne pouvait pas le croire. C'était impossible Lex était Lex et Clark était Clark.

- Bon on y va ,affirma t-elle en lui tapotant la joue. Je me prépare et en route ,continua t-elle en le contournant.

Lex soupira de tout son souffle présent en lui, exaspérer. Pourquoi fallait-il que le premier baiser qu'il échange avec la jeune Mills se termine ainsi ? Décidément il avait bien raison lorsqu'il songeait qu'être dans la peau de Clark et être Clark était bien deux choses différentes !

**. . .**

**Manoir,**

Clark rentra dans le bureau en trompe, claquant la porte avec force derrière lui. De rage il envoya valser un vase près de la porte.

- C'est un idiot si il croit que je ne vais rien faire contre lui. Se dirigeant vers son téléphone, il composa un numéro de mémoire avant d'entendre son interlocuteur au bout du fil.

- Pete.

- Qui est-ce ? ,questionna le jeune Ross perplexe.

- Et bien… Pete… tu dois me croire lorsque je te dis que je suis Clark.

- Non vous n'êtes pas Clark, ce n'est pas son numéro ni sa voix.

- Écoute Pete il m'arrive quelque chose d'inimaginable et tu es le seul qui puisse me venir en aide. Mes parents sont en danger, Dawn ne me laisse même pas la voir ou lui parler. Mais avec toi c'est différent.

- Écoutez je pense que vous avez fait une erreur.

- Non Pete s'il te plait il… pour que tu puisse me croire, il faudrait qu'on se voit.

- Euh… je ne crois pas-...

- S'il te plait, fit-il désespérer.

- Bien je… je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Quand est-ce qu'on pourrait se voir ?

- Aujourd'hui ! ,s'exclama aussitôt Clark satisfait. Oui il faut à tout prix que ça soit aujourd'hui. Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre.

- Très bien dans ce cas on se retrouve à la ferme ou à l'hôtel ?

- Non ! ,affirma Clark avec force. Ni l'un ni l'autre.

- Cette voix… ,soupira Pete doucement.

Clark appréhenda, il ne connaissait que trop bien la haine que Pete éprouvait pour les Luthor.

- Pete hier il sait passer quelque chose et dans un premier temps tu risques de ne pas me reconnaitre, mais je veux que tu te rappelles d'une chose toi et moi on s'est toujours promit de rester ami quoi qu'il en soit… tu te rappelles ?

- Euh oui.

- Tu m'as soutenu lorsque tu as découvert mes pouvoirs et aujourd'hui s'il te plait il faut que tu fasses preuve de la même ouverture d'esprit parce que moi non plus j'ai du mal à croire ce qui m'arrive.

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain_, Hôtel**

Lex dans la salle de bain observait son reflet, du moins le reflet de Clark, ça lui était encore étrange de se regarder dans la glace et d'y voir le visage de quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'y habituerait pourtant facilement... il se le devait. Observant sa main il la referma lentement, il détailla son poing. Par moment en lui, il sentait une force inconnu le transcendait. D'où venait ce pouvoir dont il ignorait l'origine. Il entendit le rire de la jeune Mills derrière lui avant de sentir ses bras s'enrouler autour de lui. Elle embrassa son dos avant de murmurer.

- Moi aussi je te trouve très beau mon amour.

Lex eut un sourire baissant la tête. Dawn posa sa tête sur son épaule le fixant de ses beaux yeux verts. Elle l'observa longuement, avant de susurrer doucement.

- C'était chouette hier.

- Ouai ,murmura t-il.

- Je ne savais pas que tu buvais autant ,déclara t-elle sournoisement.

- Ah bon ! ,reprit Lex en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

- Hein hein ,déclara Dawn en secouant négativement de la tête.

- Oh et bien il y a un début à tout.

- Oui c'est... c'est juste que ça ne te ressembles pas ,chuchota t-elle en reposant sa tête sur son dos.

Lex ne releva pas sa remarque, refermant sa main sur la sienne, comme afin de se convaincre que quoi qu'il arrive tant qu'il serait « lui » elle ne s'en irait pas.

- Je ferais attention la prochaine fois ,ajouta t-il toutefois.

- Non ne t'inquiètes pas ce n'est pas comme si... toi tu devais craindre quelque chose de l'alcool, mais j'espère que ce n'est pas moi qui t'influences dans le mauvais sens.

- Non jamais Dawn ,déclara t-il d'un sourire.

- Non parce que c'est la première fois que tu m'emmènes dans ce genre d'endroit je ne savais même pas que tu connaissais des boîtes de nuits.

Lex eut un faible rire.

- Oui même d'ailleurs qu'il y en avait au Kansas.

- Dawn ,souffla t-il avec amusement.

- D'accord j'arrête de me moquer ,ajouta t-elle en le relâchant.

Lex se tourna vers elle alors que la jeune Mills se dirigeait vers la sortie de la salle de bain.

- Dawn.

- Oui ,répondit la jeune fille en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Bizarrement en sa présence par moment la jeune Mills avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise. Elle trouvait par instant le regard qu'il posait sur elle différent. Amoureux mais différent. Et pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que Clark lui manquait ? Comme quelque chose qu'on lui aurait subtiliser.

- Est ce que ça va ? ,questionna Lex dubitatif. Depuis hier soir tu es... distante.

Dawn sourit faiblement avant de tenter de le rassurer.

- Ça va oui mon amour ne t'inquiète pas.

Pourquoi ressentait-elle cette boule au fond de son estomac comme lorsqu'on sent que quelque chose de terrible se prépare. Comme quelque chose qui vous dépasse et que quoi qu'on fasse on ne puisse pas l'arrêter. Que le compte à rebours est déjà lancer depuis une éternité mais que ce n'est qu'au dernier moment qu'on le ressent vraiment. Cette ombre qui vous menace. Ce poids lourd et pénible sur vos épaules. Et ce ressenti qui vous colle à la peau et à l'âme comme un roulement de tambour qui semble doucement vous murmurez à l'oreille: patience... patience... patience.

- Clark ,s'exclama t-elle trop fort.

- Oui ,répondit aussitôt le jeune Luthor à l'affut.

Dawn respira profondément, puis redressant la tête elle avança d'un pas vers sa direction. Elle avait besoin d'entendre quelque chose et elle avait besoin de l'entendre de sa bouche.

- Est-ce que tu te rappelles du lendemain de l'accident de mon père ?

Lex baissa légèrement la tête soufflant vaguement,

- Oui.

- Tu m'as dit quelque chose lorsque nous étions à l'hôpital, quelque chose qui à jamais tu m'as dit te marquerait.

Lex fronça les sourcils.

- Tu t'en rappelles ? ,questionna Dawn bizarrement plein d'espoir.

Le jeune Luthor hésita un instant avant de poursuivre doucement,

- Je... je suis désolé non. Dawn se pinça les lèvres, gênée. C'était bête d'y avoir cru, elle baissa légèrement la tête. Qui pouvait bien se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu dire il y avait quelques semaines de cela. _A part Clark _,lui susurrer ses pressentiments. Néanmoins elle ne s'alarma pas. Qu'était-ce qu'un souvenir après tout ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? ,questionna-t-il toutefois

La jeune Mills secoua légèrement la tête sortant de ses pensées.

- Rien ne t'en fait pas ,déclara Dawn d'un faible sourire, après tout ce n'était pas très important.

. . .

**Smallville High School,**

La jeune fille ouvrit son casier, déposant ses affaires de littérature elle jeta un rapide regard sur sa montre. Se saisissant de ses affaires de maths elle se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille en songeant à se dépêcher.

- Dawn ,débuta Pete. La jeune fille pivota vers le jeune homme.

- Ross bonjour ,déclara t-elle d'un sourire. Comment vas-tu ?

- Euh bien, mais c'est surtout à toi que je devrais poser cette question.

- Ça va mieux je te remercie.

- Ta présence au lycée me rassure je dois avouer que te voir ici à quelque chose de consolant.

- C'est gentil Pete ,poursuivit Dawn. Je dois t'avouer que rester toutes mes journées à l'hôtel...

Laissant sa phrase en suspens elle soupira doucement. Le jeune homme respira profondément avant de s'adosser près d'elle continuant,

- Euh Dawn, j'ai… j'ai un peu parler avec Clark.

- Ah oui ?

- Vu que je te vois je te donne le message qu'il m'a chargé de te dire si je tombais sur toi avant lui.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? ,questionna Dawn d'un sourire.

- Il m'a envoyé te dire que ce soir il avait prévu de dîner avec toi.

- Vraiment, reprit Dawn d'un sourire. Tous les deux ?

- Oui, qu'il t'attend au Talon, que ça sera une surprise mais que tu dois rester confiante et communicative.

- « Confiante et communicative » ce sont ses propres mots ?

- Oui ,déclara Pete. Écoute évite juste de lui en parler.

- Pourquoi ? Si c'est son idée ?

- Euh et bien ça… ça… casserait… sûrement le mythe. Ne me poses pas de question.

Dawn leva les sourcils perplexe. Se redressant il jeta un regard rempli de compassion à la jeune fille avant de débutait,

- Je te prie de prendre soin de toi Dawn, et de faire confiance aux gens qui valent vraiment la peine.

Sur ce le jeune homme tourna à l'angle du corridor. Dawn observa Pete disparaitre dans la foule de lycéen, sceptique. Que pouvait bien signifier tout cela ? Qu'est-ce que le jeune Ross avait-il bien pu vouloir dire ? Et pourquoi avait-elle l'impression qu'il était sincère. Il semblait en savoir plus que ce qu'il en disait. Elle n'avait jamais douter de la sincérité de Pete. Et si Clark et elle, en était à là aujourd'hui c'était principalement grâce à lui. S'était le meilleur ami de Clark et il lui avait permit de découvrir le secret de ses pouvoirs. Elle ne pouvait l'incriminer. Alors pourquoi ces derniers jours avait-elle l'impression que quelque chose clochait. D'abord Clark qui disparaissait subitement, suivi de souvenirs qu'il semblait avoir effacer de son esprit. Puis Lex plus bizarre que d'habitude semblait vouloir la voir à tout prix. En ne cessant de lui dire de faire attention à Clark. Et maintenant Pete. Que pouvait bien vouloir dire tout cela. Il y avait quelque chose d'effrayant… d'instable oui mais d'effrayant.

**. . .**

**Prison de Métropolis,**

La porte claqua derrière le jeune homme avant qu'il ne se tourne vers la cellule de Mr Luthor. Lionel se leva observant le jeune Kent étonné.

- Clark je ne croyais pas te revoir aussi vite.

- J'ai pensé que c'était nécessaire.

- Avant hier tu es allé comme je te l'ai dit au Manoir ?

Le jeune homme baissa légèrement la tête, Lionel l'observa attentif et curieux. Il vit le jeune Kent s'avançait vers sa cellule avant de lever doucement ses yeux dans sa direction. Posant un regard enjoué sur Lionel ses lèvres s'étirèrent affirmant d'un rire dans la voix.

- Oui en effet il l'a fait. D'ailleurs ,reprit-il, je devrais te remercier papa. Si tu n'avais pas poussé Clark à venir au Manoir je ne serais sûrement pas lui en ce moment.

Lionel fronça les sourcils, désabusé. S'approchant des barreaux de sa prison il étudia le visage du jeune Kent avec attention et terreur.

- Lex ,souffla-t-il sa gorge serré.

Le jeune homme affirma de la tête avant de reprendre,

- Ça te surprend ? Tu connaissais pourtant mes intentions.

- Je… c'est… c'est une chose de les considérer d'autre de les appliquer.

- Alors selon toi pourquoi aurais je chercher cette pierre jusqu'au bout du monde si ce n'est pas pour que tout cela se finissent ainsi.

- A… à vrai dire je n'en sais rien. Par vanité peut-être. Je dois avouer que je suis encore sous le choque c'est… déstabilisant.

- Oui ,admit Lex. Quoi que moi j'aurais plus opter pour le mot excitant.

- Oh mon Dieu Clark ! ,claironna Lionel effaré.

- Enfermé dans mon corps ,précisa Lex d'un rire qui n'était pas le sien. Je dois t'avouer que la vie est dure pour lui. Sa mère et son frère sont morts, son père est en prison et il est amoureux de la petite amie de son meilleur ami. C'est désolant !

- Lex c'est ignoble tu ne peux pas échanger ta vie que tu trouves détestable contre seule de quelqu'un d'autre. Ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe. On ne nait pas dans un corps pour en mourir dans un autre ! Si Clark est heureux aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il a fait en sorte que ça lui arrive. Malgré toutes les menaces qu'il pèse sur lui, malgré ses secrets et ses pouvoirs il tente de vivre pour être heureux. Tu ne peux pas t'octroyer tout ce qu'il possède, les gens qu'il aime en un claquement de doigt. C'est trop facile ! Tu n'as rien fait toi pour que Dawn t'aime !

- Justement ,s'exclama Lex. Pourquoi si sa vie et le poids de ses secrets est si difficile à porter, il possède tout ce qu'il souhaite... Il possède tout ce que je souhaite ! Pourquoi Dawn l'aime t-elle ? Et pourquoi suis-je obliger d'en arriver à là pour qu'elle m'aime ?

- Parce que tu es fou voilà tout. Ce n'est pas correct, ce n'est pas loyale. Ce n'est pas toi qu'elle aime.

Non il m'a volé l'amour de Dawn.

Lionel observa son fils au travers des yeux du jeune Kent qui afficher un masque d'une sournoiserie méconnu auparavant. Il était encore ahuri parce qu'il se passait, encore sans voix que Lex est osé faire ça.

- Lex voyons l'amour ne se vole pas, tu ne l'as tout simplement jamais eu.

- Tais toi ! Ce n'est plus le cas. Dawn m'aime à présent.

Lionel roula des yeux reculant vers le fond de sa cellule.

- Je t'en prit Lex ouvre les yeux, Dawn ne t'aime pas et tu le sais très bien.

Lex pinça les lèvres son regard s'assombrissant.

- Qu'en sais tu ?

Lionel respira profondément avant de questionner agacer.

- T'a t-elle dit une seule fois en te regardant droit dans les yeux « Lex je t'aime. »

La mâchoire du jeune homme se serra.

- Voilà à présent tu connais la réponse. Dawn n'aime que Clark.

Lex s'énerva haussant la voix.

- N'as-tu pas comprit que je me contre fiche de ce que tu peux penser ou dire. Tu es simplement jaloux. J'ai fait mon choix et j'en suis heureux comme ça. Je n'ai jamais été aussi épanouie qu'en ce moment.

Lionel secoua légèrement la tête se rasseyant sur son lit.

- Quelle erreur ai-je fais en envoyant Clark au manoir ? Tu ne penses qu'à toi, tu te fiches que Clark soit dans ton corps, et que Dawn pense être avec l'homme qu'elle aime.

Lex eut un faible rire avant de poursuivre,

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ? Depuis que tu es ici, tu te positionnes comme un pilier neutre entre les deux camps, au courant de tout mais ne disant rien. Tu penses vraiment que ça va durer encore longtemps parce que tu es en prison ? Car laisse moi te dire que tu auras beau dire et faire ce que tu veux. Protéger Clark et avoir une profonde admiration pour Dawn tu n'en restes pas moins l'homme qui aura fait de leur vie un enfer.

Lionel détailla son fils, subjugué que de telles paroles puissent sortir de la bouche du jeune Kent.

- Et je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est toi qui me dise ça. Toi qui pense que l'amour c'est d'éliminer toutes les personnes chère à celle qu'on aime.

- Tu n'as pas de moral à me faire, j'ai fait ça pour nous. Et à présent Dawn et moi resteront à jamais ensemble.

**. . .**

**Talon**

Dawn poussa la porte du Talon avant de poser son sac à l'entrée. Elle avança lentement dans le café, silencieuse. Les lieux étaient désert, les chaises étaient sur les tables du café comme elles le sont toujours après la fermeture. Dawn détailla plus attentivement le Talon aucune table ne laissait trahir la pseudo « surprise » qu'était sensé lui faire le jeune Kent. Cependant Dawn s'attendait à quelque chose d'énorme. Un faible sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'elle avançait dans la salle.

- Clark ?

- Dawn, je suis là ,déclara le jeune homme. Dawn se tourna vers Clark, apercevant le jeune Luthor elle perdit peu à peu son sourire.

- Oh non ! ,souffla-t-elle.

Clark ferma la porte, la fixant avec attention. Sa présence et sa beauté lui avait manqué… son regard et son parfum qu'il n'oublierait jamais.

- Lex qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

- Dawn écoutes-moi mon ange tu ne dois pas avoir peur…

- Ne m'appelles pas comme ça.

- Pourquoi ce n'est que Clark qui le fait normalement ?

Dawn ne répondit pas, perplexe.

- Et l'as t-il fait ses derniers jours ?

- Tu te moques de moi j'espère ,s'exclama Dawn avec nervosité. Tu m'avoues avoir tuer mon père puis tu soudoies Pete d'une quelconque manière que j'ignore en le convainquant que ta folie n'est que réalité et en prime tu m'enfermes ici avec toi. Je ne sais pas à quel moment tu commencerais à paniquer mais moi j'en ai la chair de poule.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête avançant avec prudence vers la jeune Mills,

- Dawn je te le répète tu n'as pas à avoir peur, jamais je ne te ferais de mal. Tu dois me croire lorsque je te dis que c'est moi Clark.

- Bon sang Lex laisse-moi tranquille.

- Dawn non.

- S'il te plait ,murmura Dawn. Clark secoua légèrement la tête avant de reprendre à la limite de l'agacement,

- Non c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te demander s'il te plait. Dawn bon sang ! ,s'exclama Clark. Après tout je fais ça pour toi, aimerais-tu vivre avec quelqu'un qui enfaite n'est pas l'homme que tu aimes.

- De toute manière selon toi toutes les choses que tu fais le sont dans mon attention, alors qu'au bout du compte tu ne penses qu'à toi. Tu as acheté l'hôtel où je vis pour moi, tu as tué mon père pour moi, tu as fait en sorte que je vienne à Smallville pour moi…

- Quoi ? ,s'exclama Clark. Dawn là je dois t'avouer que je ne te suis pas du tout, mais… mais si tu me poses des questions tu verras que je dis vrai.

- A quoi bon de toute manière je ne te crois pas et ne te croirait jamais Lex.

- Ta chanson préférée est "_Use Somebody"_ de King Of Leon. Ton film favori est "Fight Club". Tu as cru au père Noël jusqu'à l'âge de cinq ans. Pour toi ça été précocement ton âge de Raison. Tu détestes la réglisse, et le chocolat noir…

- Lex s'il te plait tais toi !

- Tu as peur des clowns, et tu détestes tes chevilles bien qu'elles soient ravissantes…

- Lex ! ,s'exclama Dawn avec force. Arrêtes ! Ses informations tu aurais pu très bien les trouver comme moi j'ai su ce que Clark aimait lire, écouter ou bien même porter.

Le jeune Kent fronça les sourcils s'apprêtant à répliquer, mais la jeune Mills ne le laissa pas poursuivre continuant alors,

- Tu sais plus que n'importe qui que ma rencontre avec Clark n'a été qu'une mascarade. C'était loin d'être une première rencontre comme elles ont lieu d'être avec n'importe qui et n'importe quand. Ton père et toi vous n'êtes que deux cinglés qui en ont conclu un jour qu'il était tant de m'envoyer à Smallville pour découvrir « le mystère Clark Kent » !

- ...

- Mais vous savez quoi maintenant que vous m'avez tout prit, maintenant que je n'ai plus ma liberté, que je n'ai même plus mon père, je veux juste que vous me laissiez la chance de vivre avec l'homme que j'aime.

Clark la fixa un instant il n'était même plus sûr de respirer, il souhaitait juste comprendre. Qu'essayait-elle de lui dire ? Pourquoi Dawn disait-elle tout ça ? Que se passait-il réellement entre Lex et elle ? Et quelle relation complexe entretenaient-ils ?

- Dawn… ,reprit Clark doucement. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, non ? Notre rencontre n'était pas prévu.

- Arrête de dire « notre » rencontre tu n'es pas Clark, tu as perdu le peu de raison qu'il te restait Lex. Mais vos menaces n'y feront rien et il n'a pas besoin de savoir les raisons de mon arrivée à Smallville, et tout le mal que j'ai bien pu le faire.

Clark recula de quelques pas la regardant avec ambigüité. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que si tout cela était la vérité plusieurs choses s'expliquerait alors ? Mais avait-il alors le droit de ne pas y croire. De ne même pas vouloir y songer.

- J'ai peur de mal comprendre. Clark se pinça les lèvres baissant la tête avant de poursuivre lentement,

- Tu es venue à Smallville dans l'intention de me surveiller, de tout connaitre sur mes pouvoirs…

Dawn redressa la tête le fixant avec étonnement.

- Je suis là en train de me démener pour que ne serait ce tu éprouves un infime doute envers ce que je te raconte, et tu es en train de me dire que tu ne m'aimes même pas, que notre rencontre, notre histoire est basé sur un abominable mensonge.

- Je… Dawn s'interrompit le détaillant longuement. Lex venait-il de parler de pouvoir ? Elle ne savait plus quoi dire, ni penser, comment régir fasse à cette réaction. Que se passait-il vraiment ?

- Comment sais-tu que…

Il eut un sourire nerveux avant de répondre,

- Je te l'ai dit Dawn mais tu n'as pas voulu me croire. Je suis Clark mais il semblerait que cela t'importes.

Dawn sentit subitement son cœur s'agitait dans sa poitrine, puis eut subitement peur. Peur pour une fois de ne s'être pas fait assez confiance, et de bientôt avoir à le regretté.

- Non tu… tu ne peux pas être Clark… il… il a juste un peu changé c'est... c'est impossible Clark ne m'aurait jamais laissé dans cette-…

- Dawn ! ,s'exclama le jeune Kent avec force. La jeune Mills sursauta reposant ses yeux sur le jeune homme. Je t'ai passé des milliers d'appel en a peine 24h, j'ai tenté de te joindre, de te parler mais rien à faire et quand enfin j'ai pu te voir tu n'as pas voulu me croire.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête ne souhaitant pas l'admettre. Non c'était impossible, admettre ça serait admettre qu'elle venait de lui dire la vérité, qu'elle venait de tout briser. Non ce n'était pas Clark.

Voyant la jeune fille hochait négativement de la tête. Clark respira profondément avant de déclarait,

- La première fois que nous avons fait l'amour ensemble...

Dawn releva aussitôt les yeux vers lui. _Oh mon Dieu mais qu'il se taise_, songea t-elle en tendant avec attention l'oreille.

- Tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux et tu m'as dit: « Écoute Clark vu que ton hésitation te fait défaut, j'ai décidé qu'aujourd'hui serait la date de notre première fois. » Puis d'un air faussement compatissante tu m'as sourit et m'as dit « parce que comme tu t'en doutes il y en aura d'autres. » J'ai d'abord songé à une plaisanterie mais tu étais tellement sincère, que j'ai eu du mal à ne pas te croire. Et aujourd'hui je t'avouerais que de nouveau je ne sais réellement plus quoi croire.

Dawn sentit ses mains tremblés tandis qu'elle avançait doucement vers sa direction.

- Comment s'appelle la petite fille de Will ?

- Heather. Je t'ai fais remarqué quelle t'appelait Do et moi Karc.

Dawn respira profondément avant de questionner.

- Quel est le vrai prénom de Tillie ?

- Tayloria Laureen Millssinova Alvarez.

Dawn détourna la tête comme pour se donner la force de continuer, avant de murmurer doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu te rappelles m'avoir dit lorsque je t'ai demandé ce que tu faisais à l'hôpital le lendemain de l'accident de mon père ?

- Je t'ai répondu que tout ce que je désirais et tout ce dont j'avais besoin était là devant moi.

- Oh non ,soupira Dawn en fermant lourdement les yeux.

Clark vit alors aussitôt apparaitre des larmes brillaient face à la douceur de ses yeux. Chose si rare qui le troubla davantage. Face à ce spectacle il sentit quelque chose se briser en lui. Alors tout cela était ce donc vrai ? A présent c'était lui qui avait du mal à y croire. Il se décida enfin à le lui demander.

- Alors donc c'est vrai, pensant que j'étais Lex tu m'as donc dit la vérité…

- Clark pardonne moi…

- Cette vérité que tu ne voulais pas que je sache par peur que je te déteste !

- Je ne voulais pas mais ils ont menacé ma famille.

- Cette vérité que tu t'es démené de me dissimuler tu me l'avoues comme ça sur un coup de tête. Sans anesthésie, aussi brutalement que ça.

- Clark je ne voulais pas...

- Si tu le voulais !, s'exclama t-il aussitôt.

Dawn eut un mouvement de recul, le ton catégorique dans sa voix ne laissait pas de place à la discussion, d'autant plus que la voix glaciale de Lex retentissait à ses oreilles.

- D'accord... ,reprit-il d'une voix éteinte. D'accord je m'en voulais qu'à cause de moi tu étais dans une telle situation et je m'en voudrais quoi qu'il arrive qu'à cause de ma naïveté et de ma bêtise Lex est pu prendre ma place. Mais... Dawn, tu sais tout de moi tu…tu aurais du me le dire. Je t'aurais pardonné.

- Non justement non ! Tu ne l'aurais pas fait, parce que ce que j'ai fait est ignoble, parce que chaque jour je regrette, parce que je t'ai fait du mal ,murmura t-elle les dents serrés.

- De quel droit oses-tu prendre des décisions pour moi ? En plus de ma sécurité, tu as mit en péril celle de ma famille, et de mes amis !

- Oui je sais ,dit-elle en baissant fatalement la tête.

Clark eut sourire nerveux avant de s'éloigner de l'entrée, se mettant à parcourir le café de long en large.

- Tu dois vraiment me prendre pour un idiot. Quand je me demandais qu'est-ce que tu faisais à Métropolis en compagnie de Lex, je me disais non ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que j'imagine mais non bien sûre tu rendais juste une petite visite à l'homme qui t'a payer un billet à toi et à toute ta famille pour Smallville. Je dois t'avouer que la couverture est géniale.

- A mon sujet je ne t'ai jamais menti Clark !

- Non c'est bien pire que ça, tu m'as manipuler.

De nouveau Dawn baissa légèrement la tête sentant de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues.

- Pour faire en sorte de me « pantinisé » à souhait et je dois t'avouer que tu y es très bien arrivée. J'aurais fait n'importe quoi pour toi. Tout et n'importe quoi ! Quel imbécile !

- Ne dis pas ça ,déclara Dawn.

- Combien de gens étaient au courant ? ,s'exclama t-il avec force. Will ? Ophélie ? j'ai toujours trouvé que tu étais bizarre lorsque Ed et Chloé étaient dans le coin, Est-ce qu'ils savent ce qui t'a mener à Smallville ? Et connaissent-ils aussi l'existence de mes pouvoirs ?

- Non… non Clark jamais je ne t'aurais trahi ,précipita Dawn en se postant face à lui.

- Mais comment le savoir ? Tu l'as fait tout les jours pourtant en évitant de me parler de tes véritables intentions, en évitant à chaque fois… et je dis bien à chaque fois de me parler des motivations qui vous avez poussé à emménager ici.

- Clark je ne pouvais pas te le dire…

- Bon sang Dawn ! Admets au moins que tu as tords ! ,s'énerva t-il. Rend-toi compte de ce qui t'arrive, de ce qui m'arrive et de ce qui nous arrive. Je comptais sur toi Dawn pour me sortir de là et je me rends compte que je ne peux même pas avoir confiance en toi.

Dawn posa ses mains sur son visage essuyant ses larmes.

- Non je vais t'aider.

- Tu vois je ne veux même pas de ton aide, dit-il en reculant. D'ailleurs je ne veux même pas-…

- Ne dis pas ça ! ,s'exclama Dawn avec force. Ne dis pas ça je t'en prie.

Le jeune Kent détourna la tête serrant les points, de la voir pleurer le consumer sur place. Mais quel choix avait-il ? Il n'était indiquer nulle part comment réagir lorsqu'on s'apercevait que tout ce qui nous réunissait à l'être qu'on aime n'était qu'une mascarade.

- Et maintenant que nous y sommes... aurait-t-il d'autres choses… d'autres secrets que je devrais savoir ?

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, et il sut à l'instant que oui.

- Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi…

Clark appréhenda de tout son être. Dawn renifla légèrement.

- Lors... que mon père a été appelé par Lionel il savait déjà tout de moi, mais moi je ne savais pas qui était notre maitre chanteur et ce n'est que bien plus tard que je l'ai découvert. Seule. Dawn respira profondément afin de se donner du courage avant de reprendre,

- Chandler s'était chargé de vendre la mèche et c'est comme ça que mon père, ma famille et moi avons atterrit à Smallville. Il se... servait de mon père pour que je fasse quelque chose pour lui. Il voulait que... que je découvre ton secret et... et le plan de Lionel était que je t'éloigne des gens que tu aimes. D'une certaine manière t'exclure de cette vie afin que tu n'es confiance plus qu'en moi.

Clark l'écouta attentivement, réfléchissant. La jeune Mills fit une légère pause et tout dans son esprit s'éclaira subitement. Telle une ampoule qui scintille et explose à cause d'une surchauffe. Clark ouvrit de grand yeux avant de tituber légèrement de quelques pas.

- Non... tu... tu veux dire que... que Lana et... et moi.

Dawn ne répondit pas. Clark arrêta de respirer. Non il ne pouvait pas y croire. La jeune Mills reprit doucement alors,

- A plusieurs reprises j'ai fait en sorte que vous vous éloigniez... J'ai su à l'instant où je l'ai fait que je n'aurais pas du… ,se justifia t-elle

Clark parut choqué par la nouvelle.

- Tu as fait quoi ! Dawn non, ne me dis pas ça.

- Excuse moi ,soupira t-elle.

- Tu… tu… tu as profité de…

- Mon père instauré sur moi une pression insupportable, je ne te connaissais pas suffisamment pour savoir que tu étais un type qui était loin d'être dangereux comme mon père avait bien pu me faire ton portrait mais toutefois ça me faisait mal d'être la cause de votre séparation.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête, reculant d'un pas. Dawn pinça ses lèvres anéantit. Il lui semblait que chaque pas qu'il faisait afin de s'éloigner d'elle, était un pas qu'il ne referait jamais afin d'aller vers elle.

- S'il te plait tu dois essayer de me comprendre je n'avais pas le choix…

- Le problème Dawn ,murmura Clark doucement, c'est qu'on a toujours le choix mais que tu t'es efforcé de faire les mauvais…

La jeune Mills secoua légèrement la tête bouleversé, déboussolé, terrassé par ce qui arrivait et par la manière dont tout cela se produisait.

- Je veux que tu me dises comment as-tu découvert mon secret ?

Dawn craignait cette question comme un supplice. Elle savait qu'elle arriverait à un moment donner mais espérait secrètement ne pas avoir à y faire face. Malgré tout le temps qu'elle avait passé à lui mentir, elle ne se sentait pas la force de lui faire face. Elle voulait pouvoir de nouveau s'éclipser devant ses responsabilités. Fermer les yeux très fort et avoir la capacité de retourner en arrière et de faire que tout s'arrête !

- Je l'ai découvert grâce à Pete ,dit-elle en un chuchotement.

- Quoi ! ,s'écria Clark épouvanté. Dawn avança vers lui hochant la tête.

- Il ne m'a absolument rien dit. Laisse moi t'expliquer… é... écoute si Lionel… m'a choisit c'est… c'est parce que…

Dawn s'interrompit subitement, une boule dans sa gorge l'empêchait d'en dire davantage. Était ce un moyen d'auto-défense ou juste l'appréhension qu'il ne veuille plus d'elle. Pourquoi était ce si dure pour elle d'avouer sa vrai nature ? Avait-elle peur de passer pour un monstre ? Qui en plus d'être dénuer de cœur et de morale, était dénuer d'âme et d'humanité.

- Dawn ! ,insista Clark.

La jeune Mills détourna la tête soupirant longuement, Clark comprit qu'elle avait du mal à le lui dire qu'elle était en train de puiser toute la force et le courage qui résidait encore en elle pour affronter ce moment. Redressant ses yeux dans les siens, elle articula avec difficulté.

- Je… je possède des dons Clark.

Clark ne sembla pas y croire un instant, il s'attendait réellement à tout sauf à ça. Si Dawn avait des dons, il le saurait depuis une éternité, non ?

- Quoi ? Quels dons ? Enfin tu… tu m'en aurais…

- Je t'en aurais parlé ,termina Dawn d'une voix sombre. Détournant la tête, elle arpenta à son tour le Talon de long en large déclarant,

- J'ai tellement honte de ce que je suis, je me sens tellement mal de ne pas être normal que je ne t'en aurais jamais parlé. Même si pour ça il aurait fallu donner la vie.

Clark ressentit par le ton de sa voix que c'est sur tout cela que reposer ses plus grandes frayeurs. Que c'est réellement ce qui l'avait conduit à Smallville il y avait trois mois de cela, puis... aujourd'hui devant lui.

Mais comment pouvait-elle croire qu'il puisse la juger ? N'était-il pas lui-même différent ? Elle avait toujours fait preuve d'une grande ouverture d'esprit à son égard pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas songer qu'il en fasse de même pour elle.

- J'ai des dons d'empathie, avoua t-elle subitement. Je… je comprends et ressens ce que les gens pensent ou expriment comme sentiments. Mais si Lionel m'a… m'a « choisit » parmi tant d'autre c'est… c'est pour autre chose.

Clark patienta silencieusement. Bien que chaque secondes qui s'écoulaient semblaient être des siècles il se décida à ne pas la pousser, à ne pas la bousculer. La jeune Mills semblait déjà être accablé par ce qui lui arrivait.

- D'un simple frôlement, continua t-elle, je peux découvrir le moindre secret de la personne que je touche.

Clark observa ses mains, durant un moment il avait presque oublier qu'il était dans le corps de Lex.

- Dans ce cas qu'est-ce que Pete à avoir là dedans ?

Dawn eut un faible sourire, si doux que sur le champ il retomberait à amoureux d'elle pour la vingtième fois depuis la toute première fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle.

- Clark. Tu es tellement spécial, qu'avec toi tout était différent. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que ça m'était agréable d'être près de toi ? Parce que ce n'est qu'en ta présence que le silence ressemble au silence, que je ne ressens que mes propres émotions, que je peux te toucher sans savoir ce que tu as déjeuner ce matin.

- Comment ne pas être sûr que les sentiments que tu crois ressentir pour moi, ne sont qu'enfaite les reflets des miens.

- Parce que je t'aime depuis toujours… parce que je t'aime bien avant même qu'on ne se rencontre.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête déclarant d'un sourire convulsif.

- De cette rencontre qui n'a jamais été que fictive… prévu des semaines à l'avance si ce n'est des mois. Et tu veux que j'y crois !

Dawn le détailla déboussolé par ses paroles tandis que Clark continuait,

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne m'es jamais parler à aucun moment de tes pouvoirs. Combien de fois aurais-tu pu me le dire ? J'aurais compris mieux que n'importe qui sur cette planète ce que tu ressentais. Tu connaissais les miens je te les ai même montrer; jamais Dawn je ne t'aurais juger.

- Non Clark ce n'est pas pareil. Toi tu es juste unique. Tu as tes raisons d'être différent tu ne viens pas d'ici. Moi… je suis juste qu'une simple erreur de la nature. Je ne te méritais pas et je le savais. Je t'avais fait du mal, et je ne pouvais même pas m'en pardonner !

- Et comment savoir si tu me mens encore ? Comment savoir si ce n'est pas de la comédie ?

- Non ! ,souffla Dawn avec ahurissement.

Clark se détourna de la jeune Mills dépité. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'en 48h son monde, son système solaire et ses étoiles se décident tous à sombrer en une apocalypse. Pourquoi ce qui hier lui semblait magnifique et acquis, aujourd'hui n'était qu'un tissus et qu'un tissus de mensonge. Mon Dieu mais... mais qui était-elle vraiment ? Était-elle la fille qu'il aimait, avec qui il avait rit, avec qui il s'était unit pour passer les moments difficiles de la vie, avec qui il avait de nombreuses fois découché pour finir par s'endormir dans ses bras. Était ce la fille avec qui il avait passait des nuits à discuté, d'autres à s'embrasser. Était ce la fille avec qui il avait découvert le vrai de ce qu'on appelle l'Amour. Ou était ce juste une façade ? Une mascarade. Une fille dont il ne connaissait que le nom. Un mensonge solide et dure comme la pierre. Brutale froid et qui fait sans aucun doute très mal. Cette douleur était plus forte que toute. Plus puissante que la kryptonite, plus sombre que la trahissons, plus douce que la mort. Elle ne portait pas de nom, mais s'évertuait à être là. Présente à partir de ce moment à tout jamais où qu'il soit.

- Comment ai-je pu penser qu'une fille si belle et si talentueuse en tout point s'intéresse à moi ? ,murmura t-il lentement. Un fermier vivant dans une ville minable, dans une ferme minable évidemment il fallait pour ça qu'il y est quelque chose qui cloche derrière. Tu surgis de nulle part et t'intéresse bizarrement à moi. Parmi tout le flot de garçons qui te courent après…

Clark fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre avec hargne.

- On ne pourra pas nier que Billy ne m'avait pas prévenu. J'ai… j'ai eut la naïveté de croire que notre amour était sincère.

- Il… il l'est… et… et tous les obstacles n'en feront rien ,ajouta Dawn en se postant de nouveau devant lui.

- Ne me dis pas ça aujourd'hui, ne me dis pas ça maintenant… pas à présent. Ne me dis pas ça quand je sais que chaque jour tu m'as regardé droit dans les yeux en continuant de me mentir alors que je t'avais expressément demander de ne plus le faire. Clark recula vers la sortie du Talon murmurant alors,

- Tu t'es servi de moi. Tout au long tu t'es servi de moi, de ma famille, de mon père ,insista t-il avec force. Et de mes amis.

Dawn le rattrapa l'empêchant d'aller plus loin.

- Non Clark attend s'il te plait…

La main qu'elle posa sur la sienne eut comme l'effet d'un courant électrique. Étrangement c'était la première fois qu'elle touchait le corps de Lex et cette froideur inhabituel paralysa ses doigts un instant. Son sang se glaça, sa respiration ralentit jusqu'à ne plus exister avant qu'elle ne relâche subitement la main du jeune homme, prise de cour. Ce n'était pas les souvenirs de Lex qu'elle avait atteint mais pour la première fois ceux de Clark.

Relevant les yeux vers le jeune Kent elle poursuivit en manque de souffle.

- Voyons Clark non à aucun moment je n'ai su qu'enfaite ce n'était pas toi. Certes ce que tu m'as dit m'a fait douter mais jamais.. je dis bien jamais je n'ai su que Lex et toi aviez...

Clark détourna la tête, à la limite de l'amertume. Elle s'interrompit subitement, dévisageant le jeune homme.

- Arrête bien sûre que non, il ne s'est absolument rien passé entre lui et moi !

Le jeune Kent cilla. Comment faisait-elle ça ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'il ne s'en été jamais aperçu à un point si poussé auparavant.

- Je te l'ai dis c'est parce que tu es spéciale ,expliqua t-elle.

- Arrête ça tout de suite ! ,déclara Clark aussitôt. Dawn secoua légèrement la tête, gênée.

- Excuse moi. Je... je ne voulais pas...

- J'ai l'impression que tu n'y ai jamais pour rien, que tu n'es jamais fautif de quoi que ce soit. Mais combien de fois nous sommes disputés à cause de tes mensonges ? Pourquoi est ce que j'ai l'impression que continuellement tout tourne autour de cela. Explique moi comment se fait-il que c'est toujours moi qui est fait les premiers pas dans notre relation. Comme si toi ça ne te concernait pas.

Dawn soupira avant de déclarait doucement,

- Clark arrête ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai... j'ai bien conscience que l'amour que je te porte est définitivement incohérent, improbable, invraisemblable, inimaginable et à la limite de l'impossible mais quoi qu'il en soit tu ne pourras jamais rien contre cela... je t'aimerais même après la disparition de cette galaxie, de toute celle environnante et même après celle qui suivront. Toi et moi nous ne sommes qu'une seule et même personne.

- Pourquoi me dis tu tout ça ?

- Parce que je le pense. Parce que c'est vrai je-...

- Arrête Dawn, on ne ment pas aux gens qu'on aime... Pas comme ça Dawn, pas autant !

La jeune Mills sentit de nouveau une boule au fond de sa gorge, obstrué sa respiration, bouleversé sa vision, troublé son comportement. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que Clark ne comptait pas lui pardonner ? C'était inconcevable, c'était impensable. Elle priait intérieurement pour que son amertume envers elle ne dépasse pas l'heure.

- Tu me détestes... ,murmura t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme posa sur elle un regard plein de ressentiment. Et même si ce n'était pas réellement ce qu'il éprouvait, il souhaita intérieurement qu'elle le pense de tout son être quoi qu'il en soit. Sous la force de ses yeux Dawn se sentit infiniment petite.

- Oui ,murmura t-il entre les dents.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, se détournant du jeune Kent. Elle avait l'impression que ce jour était maudit, et que les autres qui suivraient aussi. Était-elle dans un de ses mauvais cauchemars où elle imaginait Clark découvrir son secret, et partir pour la laisser à tout jamais.

- Je... je comprends... que tu ne veuille plus me voir, je comprends... que tu n'es plus confiance en moi ,articula t-elle en tentant de garder une certaine contenance. Dawn se tourna de nouveau vers le jeune homme murmurant alors doucement,

- Est ce que c'est le cas ? Est ce que tu ne veux plus me voir ?

Clark garda le silence un moment, puis respirant profondément il déclara lentement,

- Oui.

Dawn sentit son cœur se consumer, et son estomac se tordre.

- Du moins... j'ai besoin de réfléchir ,précipita t-il. Tu as raison je n'ai plus confiance en toi. J'ai... j'ai besoin de m'éloigner. De... de sortir je me sens oppresser ,s'exclama Clark en reculant.

La jeune Mills baissa légèrement la tête sentant de nouveau ses yeux lui piquaient. Pourquoi entendre ça de sa bouche, faisait si mal ? Elle ne doutait pas de ses fautes mais le châtiment semblait en être fatale.

La porte du Talon grinça, et Dawn sentit qu'à la minute prêt elle arrêterait de vivre. La jeune Mills sentit de nouveau un poids sur sa poitrine, quelque chose d'indescriptible qui la consumait seconde par seconde en tachant d'être douloureux, et lancinant. Quelque chose de lent qui retarderait son achèvement. Reniflant elle redressa la tête vers la sortie, s'apprêtant à ne plus le voir. Or ce qu'elle y vit la surprit plus que n'importe quoi dans toute sa vie. Sa mère le visage ruisselant de larme par la peine que Dawn ne pouvait s'épargner de ressentir pointait sur l'homme qu'elle croyait avoir tuer son mari une arme qu'elle chargea aussitôt.

- Mme Mills ,déclara Clark en reculant d'un pas.

- Lex tu vas payer pour ce que tu as fait.

- Maman ! ,s'exclama Dawn avec force. Qu'est ce que tu fais laisse le... et je t'en prie baisse ton arme.

Sa mère eut un hoquet entre ses sanglots avant de poursuivre la voix éteinte.

- Cette homme a tué ton père. Il mérite à son tour de mourir.

- Maman ce n'est pas lui ne fait pas ça ! ,articula t-elle.

Clark posa un regard sur Dawn qui s'avançait lentement vers sa mère.

- Dawn reste derrière moi ,affirma Clark aussitôt.

Ne l'écoulant pas, la jeune Mills posa ses yeux vers ceux de sa mère.

- Maman s'il te plait, écoute moi et baisse cette arme. Il n'y est pour rien.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! ,déclara sa mère avec force. Clark m'a dit lui même que Lex t'avait avouer l'avoir tuer. Je ne laisserais pas ce criminel en liberté.

Clark et Dawn échangèrent un furtif regard. La jeune Mills se sentit infiniment impuissante, comment se lâche avait-il osait ? N'était ce pas suffisant d'avoir fait de sa vie un enfer, en plus d'avoir voler le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait à présent il souhaitait indirectement le tuer pour qu'il se taise.

- Maman ce n'est pas à toi de faire ça. La justice doit s'occuper de Lex ne gâche pas ta vie pour ça.

- De quel vie me parle tu ? Les Luthor nous ont tout prit. Sans jamais discuter je vous ai laissé ton père et toi dans des affaires qu'il me disait ne pas me concerné pour me protéger je le sais. Mais je n'ai pas cessé de remarquer votre manège. N'as tu pas envie que tout cela s'arrête enfin ? N'as tu pas envie que ça se termine ?

Dawn respira profondément alors qu'elle allait ouvrir la bouche, sa mère déclara avec hargne.

- Angel pousse toi !

Clark observa la jeune Mills de nouveau, pour la première fois de sa vie il ressentit de la peur sur ce qui adviendrait de lui, sur ce qui adviendrait d'elle. C'était étrange de se dire que jusqu'à maintenant aucune balle de revolver au monde ne l'avait effrayé. Dawn sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre, à tout les coups elle sentait sa mère capable du pire. Cette journée ne se terminerait pas en tragédie grec.

- Non ! ,s'exclama la jeune Mills.

Sa mère et Clark posèrent un regard sur elle.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dit non ,répéta t-elle en se postant devant le jeune Kent.

- Dawn qu'est ce que tu fais va t'en ! ,s'alarma Clark en la tirant par le bras.

La jeune Mills sentit de nouveau son sang se consolider, sa respiration émettre des vapeurs froides de fumé. Se défaisant de son emprise elle reposa son regard sur sa mère murmurant doucement.

- Si tu veux lui faire du mal, tu devras d'abord m'en faire à moi.

Mme Mills regarda sa fille avec incrédulité.

- Mon ange ne défends pas ce lâche.

- Il n'a rien fait ! Il n'a rien fait ! ,répéta t-elle doucement. Et je ne t'aurais jamais menti sur la mort de papa. Si tu dois t'en prendre à quelqu'un c'est à moi. Si papa est mort c'est de ma faute. Si nous sommes à Smallville c'est de ma faute. Et si en ce moment les gens que j'aime souffre c'est encore de ma faute.

La mère de la jeune fille renifla ne décampant pas de sa position qui devenait davantage hésitante face à la barrière humaine de sa fille.

- Tu as raison les Luthor ont fait de notre vie un enfer.

Clark posa un regard sur elle, dubitatif. Il douta un moment, sans vraiment le vouloir. Dans quel clan Dawn se trouvait-elle en ce moment.

- Et chaque instant j'ai su maman comme tu t'efforçais de t'éloigner de cette situation. J'ai ressenti chaque jour ton inquiète, et ta peine grandissante envers moi, envers papa. Mais... mais pense tu vraiment que papa aurais aimer te voir réagir ainsi ? Est ce une manière de lui faire honneur ? De lui prouver que tu l'aime ?

- Mais Lex la tué ! ,ajouta sa mère dans un sanglot.

- Oui ,souffla Dawn alors que la main de sa mère se baisser lentement. Mais ne t'attaque pas à lui. Papa n'est plus là s'il te plait ne nous laisse pas Tillie et moi.

Mme Mills lâcha son arme, posant une main sur son visage. La jeune Mills s'avança vers elle.

- Dawn ,s'exclama Clark avec inquiétude.

La jeune Mills lui jeta un regard puis ne l'écoutant pas elle reprit son chemin se postant devant sa mère. Prenant puis posant son arme plus loin Dawn prit Mme Mills dans ses bras. Clark soupira de tout ses poumons reposant son regard sur la jeune fille et sa mère.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman je suis là.

Sa mère enfouit son visage dans son épaule y étouffant ses pleurs.

- On est ensemble maintenant tu vas voir ça va aller je te promets. Je te le promets.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Long chapitre pleins de rebondissements. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. A très vite.**

**-Elvy-**


	40. IlAuraitFallu Qu'elleNeVeuille QueDeMoi

**Hey Hey, voici le nouveau chapitre. Donc comme les derniers en ce moment il y a pas mal de changements, mais ce chapitre est particulier parce qu'il revient sur le premier de cette fanfiction d'où le prologue. Alors j'espère que vous avez bien revu vos "classiques" XXD parce que le prologue it's NOW ! **

**Sinon quelques précisions nécessaires, ce chapitre se coupe en trois parties. Avec le point de vue de Lex, celui de Clark puis pour finir celui de Dawn. Qui retrace exactement la même journée. Il n'est pas question d'une narration à la première personne mais d'autre chose que je vous laisserai découvrir par vous même. De plus chaque personnage se rappellent un souvenir qu'il rêve avant que ça journée ne commence. Dans l'un d'entre eux une petite chanson assez connu d'ailleurs mais vraiment pas grand chose. **

**Alors voilà je crois que tout est dit, sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à très bientôt.**

* * *

**Point de vue de Lex**

_Aimer peu parfois rendre __fou__, stupide, naïf, désarmé, perdu. Aimer c'est aussi __souffrir__, parce que l'autre est __absent__, parce que l'autre ne nous aime pas… parce que l'autre ne nous __aime__ plus. Peut-on parler d'amour quand celui-ci n'est pas réciproque, peut-on aimer tout __seul__ ? Pourquoi continue-t-on d'aimer quand on sait que c'est __inutile__, que ça ne mène à rien, que ça nous rend tout simplement malheureux. Quand quelque chose nous fait mal une fois, en général on ne recommence pas. Alors pourquoi seul l'__amour__ n'obéit pas à cette __règle __? Est-ce donc vrai que l'amour est une catastrophe magnifique : savoir que l'on fonce dans un mur, et accélérer quand même, courir à sa perte, le sourire aux lèvres, attendre avec curiosité le moment où cela va foirer. L'amour est la seule déception programmée, le seul malheur prévisible dont __on redemande__._

_**. . .**_

Lorsque Dawn rentra à l'hôtel, elle hoquetait et ses cheveux humides étaient collés sur son visage aux yeux rougis. Elle entendit des pas avant de voir apparaître Lex,

- Ah Dawn enfin tu es là je t'attendais pour…

La jeune Mills releva les yeux vers lui, sa tristesse se remplaça à l'instant même par de l'amertume. Elle fixa Lex avec dédain et répulsion.

- Est ce que ça va ? ,reprit-il. Tu es toute trempée.

- Oui il pleut dehors ,articula t-elle en l'observant longuement.

Comment cette étranger pouvait ressembler autant à l'homme qu'elle aimait sans pour autant qu'il le soit. Ses traits, sa posture, la chaleur qui émanait de lui…

- Je t'attendais pour dîner, dis moi est ce que tu as faim ? ,reprit-il alors.

- Pas vraiment, soupira Dawn en détachant son regard du jeune homme. A vrai dire j'ai plutôt envie de vomir, murmura t-elle doucement.

Lex leva les sourcils tendant un bras vers elle.

- Ne me touche pas ! , s'exclama Dawn en reculant d'un pas.

Lex fronça les sourcils, dubitatif. Dawn respira profondément avant de reculer légèrement.

- Je suis juste un peu malade, je ne voudrais pas que tu attrape ce que j'ai.

Lex eut un sourire avant de lui faire signe de s'asseoir.

- Oui ça serait bête, continua t-il.

Dawn sentit de nouveau une nouvelle vague de fureur monté en elle. Comment pouvait-il prétendre être Clark alors qu'il ne connaissait absolument rien à lui.

- Tu devrais peut-être te coucher, continua Lex en s'asseyant sur la table base en face d'elle. Je trouve qu'il fait soudainement chaud ici. Si tu veux je te ramènerais une aspirine.

Dawn acquiesça légèrement de la tête, puis silencieusement leva les yeux vers le jeune Luthor assied à présent tout près d'elle. Le jeune Luthor s'éclaircit la voix. Dawn le vit pâlir subitement, avant de froncer les sourcils en posant une main sur ses côtes.

- C'est moi où… Dawn le détailla impassible. Le jeune homme tenta de se lever avant de trébucher.

- C'est bizarre mais j'ai la tête qui tourne.

- Ah oui, tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu as des sueurs froides, murmura Dawn d'un ton claironnant.

- Et… et bien enfaite je pense que c'est trop tard j'ai…

- Quoi ? , questionna Dawn en le fixant.

Lex tenta de se redresser mais se tordit littéralement en deux. La jeune Mills l'observa longuement attentive.

- Dawn j'ai… je…

Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Tu as du mal à respirer ?

Lex acquiesça de la tête à bout de souffle. Soudain Lex lâcha un cri de douleur avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Dawn se leva doucement avant de contourner lentement le canapé. Lex tenta de se relever sans succès, inexplicablement épuisé. Dawn s'accroupit près de lui attentive.

- Quoi, mon cœur quelque chose ne va pas ? , questionna t-elle doucement.

- Dawn, tenta t-il de formuler.

La jeune Mills eut un sourire avant de poser une main légère sur les cheveux du jeune homme.

- Tu vois Lex étant donner que tu es dans le corps de l'homme que j'aime j'ai cru que ça allait me faire beaucoup plus de mal de te voir te tortiller littéralement de douleur sur le sol. Mais non rien, nada. J'en prends même un malin plaisir.

- Dawn, tenta de nouveau d'articuler le jeune Luthor. Dawn eut un rapide sourire avant de s'avancer un peu plus vers lui. Se penchant vers son oreille elle susurra lentement.

- J'espère sincèrement de tout mon être que ça fait très mal, que cela relève de la pire des douleurs jamais connu sur cette planète. Elle respira profondément, avant de fermer lourdement les yeux. Maintenant Lex multiplie ça par l'infinie, ajoute s'y la profondeur de l'éternité et tu auras encore beaucoup de mal à percevoir ce dont je te parle. Parce que crois-moi, même avec tout cela tu n'arriveras jamais à atteindre la mienne.

Lex tenta de parler de nouveau sans succès. Dawn observa un instant silencieusement ses yeux suppliants avant de soupirer, d'une expiration à la limite de la lassitude. La jeune Mills se redressa subitement.

- Je veux que tu ne sois plus là à mon retour. Clark ne veut plus me voir mais débrouille toi pour qu'il retrouve son corps.

A peine la jeune fille fut elle éloigné seulement de quelques pas, que la couleur réapparu de nouveau sur le visage de Lex. Retrouvant la vision parfaite de ses deux yeux, il respira profondément comme sortant d'une apnée interminable ou comme un nouveau né remplissant ses poumons pour la première fois de sa naissance. Est-ce que cette soudaine envie de pleurer lui venait-elle de là. Dawn ouvrit la porte avant de se retourner vers Lex.

- Après ce que tu as fait à mon père tu me dois bien ça Lex, décréta t-elle.

Sur ce la porte claqua derrière elle, laissant un Lex éméché, et à la limite de l'agonie sur le sol.

_**. . .**_

**Chez les Kent,**

Lex se réveilla subitement ce matin là. Pour la énième fois il jeta un regard circulaire dans cette chambre comme pour résolument se convaincre de ce qui semblait improbable. Ses souvenirs avec la jeune Mills disparaissait à n'en devenir plus qu'un rêve. C'était effrayant de s'apercevoir que la plus part du temps qu'il avait passé avec la jeune fille s'évaporait peu à peu.

- Clark… Clark…

Le jeune Luthor cilla avant de se tourner vers Jonathan. Assied près de la table à manger son père lui parler d'un sujet qu'il n'aurait même pas su recibler depuis une bonne quinzaine de minutes alors que ses pensées s'attardaient sur la dernière soirée qu'il avait passé avec Dawn.

- Euh oui… euh… papa.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées.

- Je… Non je… pensais juste à… quelque chose.

- Est-ce que cette pensée ne serait-elle pas une jolie blonde aux yeux verts ?

- Hum…

- Je le savais, poursuivit son père d'un sourire. Où est Dawn ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu ?

- Elle est… je…

Le jeune homme s'interrompit. Jonathan leva les sourcils attendant qu'ils poursuivent.

- Dis moi vous ne vous êtes pas encore disputer j'espère ?

- Non, s'exclama t-il aussitôt. Elle va bien… ne t'inquiète pas elle est juste à l'hôtel.

- C'est bizarre que tu ne sois pas avec elle… je veux dire plus souvent. Quel privilège que tu nous accorde autant ta présence.

Lex respira profondément, si ça ne tenait qu'à lui en ce moment il serait avec elle.

- Je… sais qu'on se verra en cours, articula Lex.

Jonathan leva les sourcils n'insistant pas davantage. Ses derniers temps son fils ne s'attardait pas sur les détails, il était bref et évasif. L'adolescence sûrement.

- Oui sans doute.

Lex se leva s'éclaircissant la voix.

- Je dois y aller.

- Quoi déjà mais tu n'as rien mangé.

- Ce n'est pas grave, il faut que j'y aille, ajouta Lex en songeant qu'il n'avait pas vu la jeune Mills du week end.

Sortant de sa maison le jeune Luthor monta dans sa voiture. Il trouvait ça pathétique que pour voir la jeune Mills il devait se rendre au lycée. Il en avait fini depuis plusieurs années avec les études. Il voulait être avec elle. A présent elle savait et alors. Dawn était comme lui. Elle l'avait découvert et laissé pour mort au milieu de son salon et il ne l'aimait que d'avantage. Ils étaient pareils et il l'admirait. Ils étaient tout simplement fait pour être ensemble. Lui et elle se comprenait et s'aimait. Quand le comprendrait-elle ?

Le jeune Luthor s'arrêta à un feu avant de poser ses yeux sur son portable où la photo de la jeune Mills était affichée en fond d'écran. Dawn lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait. Peut-être qu'après tout elle était déjà au courant de leur changement de corps. Peut-être qu'elle savait tout depuis le début, et pour faire bonne figure devant Clark elle avait attendu de parler avec lui, pour annoncer au jeune Luthor qu'elle était au courant de tout. Lex grogna. Il détestait le jeune Kent, il ne pouvait que détestait l'homme qui lui avait enlevé celle qu'il aimait. Reprenant la route il se demanda doucement. Reviendrait-elle vers lui ? Il soupira doucement. Sa présence lui manquait. Elle avait été douce avec lui, tendre comme elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux, et lui avait dit « je t'aime ». Elle l'avait embrassé, l'avait désiré. Comment l'oublier.

- Dawn, souffla t-il dans sa barbe, comme interpellant un souvenir.

Le lycée s'imposa à lui, et il tourna à l'angle se dirigeant vers le parking. C'était une chose de l'aimer tout court s'en était une autre de l'aimer dans la peau de Clark.

En plus d'avoir des parents attentifs à ses besoins et à son bien être, une maison accueillante et chaleureuse, puis Dawn comme petite amie…

- Hey salut Clark, entendit le jeune Luthor voyant apparaitre la jeune Sullivan.

…Il avait des amis bienveillants.

- Chloé salut, répondit le jeune Luthor en sortant de la voiture.

La jeune chroniqueuse leva les yeux vers lui avant de reprendre d'un air détaché.

- Dis moi je suis passée chez Dawn avant hier est ce que vous vous êtes disputé ?

- Quoi… Pourquoi ? Elle t'a dit quelque chose ? Est-ce qu'elle est là ? Maintenant… ? Ici ? , questionna t-il en détaillant chaque recoins du parking.

- Non pas ici. Enfaite je ne sais pas si elle est venue en cour… peut-être je n'en sais rien. Vu qu'elle avait l'air assez chamboulé.

Le jeune homme soupira de déception.

- Aujourd'hui j'espère la voir.

- Et bien qu'est ce que tu attends vas-y. Je ne comprends pas qu'est ce qui est arrivé ? Elle m'a dit que tu ne voulais plus la voir, que tu lui en voulais.

Lex fronça les sourcils énervé. Elle ne parlait pas de lui, mais de se satané « vrai » Clark.

- Elle n'a pas envie de me voir, articula le jeune Luthor.

- Elle me tuerait si elle m'entendait te dire ça, mais bien sûre que si, elle ne fait que te réclamer. Elle t'aime plus que n'importe qui et tu le sais.

- J'aimerais te croire.

- Alors fais-le.

Lex pinça ses lèvres, avant de détourner la tête posant son regard sur le grand bâtiment.

- Je lui ai fait du mal et… et si elle me repousse.

- Elle ne le fera pas, Clark. Elle ne le fera pas. Puisque c'est toi !

_**. . .**_

**La Ferme des Kent**

Lex était dans son loft, comme le brave fils qu'il était le jeune Luthor effectuait les travaux de la ferme l'esprit ailleurs. Se décidant à couper le bois, il se dirigea vers la hache. Une petite tempête surtout concentré de vent et de pluie approché de Smallville à grands pas. Resongeant à sa conversation avec Chloé il hésitait. La jeune Sullivan avait-elle raison, et était-elle au courant il en doutait. Il en doutait sérieusement. Cependant il avait envie de la croire. Dawn le réclamant. Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle découvre tout ça ? Ils auraient pu vivre heureux tout les deux. Mais non il avait fallu qu'elle sache. Qu'elle comprenne. Et qu'elle lui en veuille. Son portable sonna alors le tirant de ses pensées, reposant la hache il le sortit aussitôt de sa poche, observant l'écran avec espoir. Un numéro inconnu s'afficha alors, Lex soupira.

- Allô…

Lex se renfrogna avant de jeter un regard circulaire.

- Erwan combien de fois est ce que je t'ai dit de ne plus m'appeler… Ne m'appelle pas sur ce portable bon sang qu'est ce que tu ne comprends pas dans cette phrase… Stop tu fais juste ce que je t'ai dit je me fous des conséquences tu dois tous les retrouver… Personne ne doit savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas des fédéraux… Quoi Mr Mills ? Arrête avec ça et fait ce que je t'ai dit.

Sur ce le jeune Luthor raccrocha,

- Bon à rien, cracha Lex avec amertume.

- Clark, entendit le jeune homme.

Lex se redressa se saisissant de nouveau de la hache.

- Avec qui parlais-tu ? , s'exclama t-il ?

- Oh je… je parlais à un… un camarade de classe. Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, changea aussitôt de sujet le jeune Luthor.

- Oui je voulais savoir où tu en es avec ce bois j'aurais besoin de toi avec la voiture. L'étendue de pluie annoncé à la météo a prévu de commencer dès cette nuit alors il faudrait faire vite.

- Mais… tu viens de me demander de le couper.

Jonathan eut un rire avant d'observer son fils.

- Arrête cette plaisanterie, tu peux très bien le faire en super vitesse… d'ailleurs pourquoi utilise tu la hache, nous ne sommes plus au Moyen-âge fiston.

Lex l'observa les yeux ronds à la limite de la vexation, mais quelque chose d'autre le tracasser. Un terme surtout. _Super vitesse ?_

- Bon ce n'est pas grave, reprit Jonathan un large sourire amusé accroché aux lèvres. Viens d'abord m'aider avec la voiture et tu te chargeras du bois.

Lex soupira avant de rejeter la hache plus loin suivant son père à l'extérieur.

- On va rentrer la voiture dans la grange, affirma son père. Ses derniers temps des tas de poids lourds empruntent le chemin de la ferme, et je ne voudrais pas qu'ils s'aperçoivent de quelque chose.

Lex leva les yeux vers les camions qui passaient près de la ferme depuis près d'une semaine. Qu'est ce que Jonathan souhaitait-il dissimuler à ses types ? Ils n'avaient pourtant rien à cacher dans cette petite ferme.

- Viens, déclara son père le sortant de ses pensées.

Lex se tourna vers son père apercevant son père accroupit près de la voiture.

- Aide-moi s'il te plait.

Lex s'avança vers lui sceptique. Le père de Clark se leva ouvrant le capot de la voiture. Ils se penchèrent vers l'intérieur de l'automobile zyeutant le moteur.

- Mince, s'exclama Jonathan. Tu vois le problème.

Lex jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers « son » père dubitatif.

- Euh…

Bien sûre que non qu'il n'en savait rien, que devait-il regarder d'ailleurs il n'y avait absolument rien à voir, à pars une montagne de ferraille.

- Mouai.

- Vraiment, ajouta son père en se tournant vers « son » fils. Parce que moi je ne vois absolument rien, c'est littéralement du chinois pour moi.

Lex tourna son regard vers Jonathan étonné. Surprit il eut un rire.

- Je dois t'avouer que pour moi aussi.

Jonathan se tourna vers lui, rejoignant son amusement.

- Mais tu sais qui pourrait nous aider.

Lex réfléchit longuement, connaissait-il un mécanicien ou mieux encore Clark connaissait-il quelqu'un qui puisse réparer cette voiture ?

- Euh… non je ne vois pas.

Le père de Clark ferma le capot exaspéré.

- Arrête Clark, dis moi tu le fais exprès ou quoi. Appelle-moi Dawn !

Lex ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Voyons qu'est ce que Dawn à avoir là dedans ?!

Jonathan dévisagea « son » fils ahurit.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe avec vous deux ? Les adolescents m'agacent de plus en plus, c'est impossible comme tu es têtu.

Lex eut un soupire alors que son père levait les yeux au ciel.

- Peu importe puisque tu ne veux pas l'appeler je vais le faire, affirma t-il en sortant de la grange.

- Non, s'exclama Lex en rattrapant Mr Kent. Non tu… tu ne peux pas voyons je…

- Clark qu'est ce qui se passe ? En ce moment tu n'es plus toi-même.

Lex avala avec difficulté sa salive.

- Je… je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Dis-moi plutôt qu'est ce que tu veux que je fasse ? , déclara Lex en détournant légèrement la tête.

Le père du jeune homme respira profondément avant de lâcher prise. Secouant la tête il poursuivit doucement.

- Et bien, j'aurais juste besoin que tu me soulève la voiture.

- Oui bien sûre je… Qu… Quoi ?!? , s'exclama le jeune Luthor.

- Soulève la voiture.

- Mais enfin je… je ne peux pas. C'est… impossible.

Jonathan eut un faible sourire avant de reprendre.

- Aller assez rigoler, lève la voiture s'il te plait, ça prendra deux petites secondes.

Jonathan partit vers le fond de la grange afin d'aller chercher quelques outils, tandis que Lex l'observait sceptique. Mais que racontait-il voyons il ne pouvait pas…

- T'y est Clark, allez dépêche toi.

Le jeune Luthor se pencha sceptique et se sentant complètement ridicule. Prenant le bas de la voiture, il se redressa forçant un minimum.

- J'y arrive pas papa, s'exclama t-il en se tournant vers le père du jeune Kent.

Les sourcils fronçait Mr Kent se tourna vers Lex.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte, reprit Jonathan. Tu y arrive très bien.

Lex baissa les yeux observant la voiture qu'il soulevait à un mètre du sol effaré.

- Argh ! , hoqueta Lex en relâchant la voiture. C'est improbable, souffla t-il en reculant de quelques pas.

Posant ses yeux sur ses mains, il referma ses poings avant de jeter un regard circulaire autour de lui. S'avançant de nouveau vers le véhicule il releva la voiture sans un quelconque effort. Il partit dans un rire désabusé.

- Stupéfiant !

Jonathan réapparut soudain se logeant sous la voiture, Lex eut un sursaut, manquant de lâcher le 4x4.

- Un peu plus haut s'il te plait Clark.

Le jeune homme ramena sa seconde main, soulevant la voiture au dessus de sa tête.

- C'est parfait fiston.

Lex eut un faible rire, observant le dessous de la voiture, et ses mains maintenant l'automobile. Il retira une main complètement admirative de lui-même. Décidément Clark recelait des secrets bien plus inimaginables que ce qu'il songeait, et sûrement des beaucoup plus surprenant l'attentait.

- Je rêve… tout ça est complètement fou.

_**. . .**_

Lex descendit les escaliers de sa maison tirant sur son tee shirt.

- Vous avez vu ce vent c'est dingue, déclara t-il alors.

- Oui, affirma Martha, ça à commencer plus tard que prévu mais à présent le vent se déchaine. Sa mère lui tendit un verre de jus d'orange.

- C'est vrai, merci, poursuivit-il en se saisissant du verre.

- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ?

- Je suis en pleine forme je dois te l'avouer.

- Tant mieux mon chérie.

- Et où est papa, affirma Lex avant de prendre une gorgée d'eau.

- Euh… il…

Elle s'interrompit, faisant une légère pause Lex la fixa perplexe.

- Écoute ne le prends pas mal mais…

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a … Oh non ne me dis pas que papa à appeler Dawn.

- Non, non ce n'est pas ça.

Lex soupira de tous ses poumons, soulagé.

- Jonathan est en ce moment avec… Lana.

- Lana ! , s'écria presque le jeune Luthor, pourquoi faire ?

- Et bien elle…

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit l'interrompant. Lex se redressa de tout son long, nerveux. Comment devait-il se conduire avec elle ? Comment Clark et elle s'étaient-ils quittés en bon ou en mauvais terme ? Qu'était-il sensé lui dire ? Et pourquoi était-elle ici ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas on essayera de faire vite ce n'est pas un problème tu-…

Jonathan s'interrompit lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers son fils. Martha échangea un regard avec son mari avant qu'il ne se décale laissant la jeune Lang entrée dans la maison. La jeune fille suivit son regard avant de perdre son sourire. Lex s'éclaircit la voix la détaillant. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait une éternité qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Comment se comporté avec elle, il n'avait jamais été très proche.

- Bonjour Lana, s'exclama t-il gaiement.

Lana cilla, tandis que Jonathan toussoté effaré.

- Euh Lana est venue pour passer une commande pour le Talon, expliqua Martha à l'intention de son fils.

- C'est cool, tant mieux, affirma Lex en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Oui… euh je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, déclara Lana lentement.

Sa voix douce le fit sourire, il avait presque oublié comment était ce de parler avec elle.

- Bien, dans ce cas je vous laisse j'ai un coup de fil à passé, continua Lex avant de se dirigeait vers la sortie de la chambre.

Lana eut un sourire nerveux acquiesçant de la tête.

- Alors salut Lana.

- C'est ça, reprit la jeune Lang secouant légèrement la tête.

La porte claqua derrière lui. Jonathan et Martha échangèrent de nouveau un regard. Lana devait se l'avouer, elle ne s'attendait pas à cet accueil. La mère du jeune Kent avança d'un pas vers elle.

- Ma chérie ça va ?

Lana releva la tête vers elle, l'air lointain.

- Euh… excusez-moi juste une petite minute, déclara la jeune fille avant de claquer à son tour la porte derrière elle.

_**. . .**_

Sur ce, Lex claqua la porte se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers son loft. La pluie tombée à flot qui oserait le suivre sous cette pluie. La fuite n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution mais lorsqu'on ne sait pas du tout comment réagir face à une situation elle est d'une grande aide. Respirant profondément il monta de quatre en quatre les escaliers avant de se laisser lourdement tomber sur son canapé. Il sortit son portable le posant sur la table basse. Dawn était-elle au courant du ou des pouvoirs du jeune Kent. L'aimait-elle en connaissant tout de lui ? Cette fille l'impressionnait. En plus d'être belle et intelligente, elle était tolérante. Clark avait véritablement de la chance.

- Tu te moque de moi !

Le jeune homme sursauta se retournant vers la jeune Lang à l'entrée du loft.

- La… Lana ,s'exclama Lex. Qu'est ce que tu-…

- « Bonjour Lana »… « C'est cool »… C'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire après tout ce temps et après tout ce que toi et moi avons traversé.

- Euh… Lana je… ne savais pas.

- Tu ne savais pas quoi ? Enfin Clark, tu ne devrais plus être mal à l'aise en ma présence toi et moi ont s'est tout dit.

Lex s'éclaircit la voix se levant du canapé.

- Oui alors pourquoi il m'a semblait que toi tu l'étais.

- Quoi ? De quoi parles-tu ?

- Lorsque tu m'as vu tout à l'air il m'a semblé que tu étais gêné. Pourquoi ?

Lana fronça les sourcils puis détournant la tête elle poursuivit amer,

- Désolé de te décevoir mais ce n'était qu'une impression. Je ne suis mais pas du tout gêné en ta présence d'ailleurs là en ce moment je me sens même très bien.

Lex eut un faible sourire avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Okay je te crois.

- Tant mieux, c'est cool, l'imita Lana en levant un sourcil.

Lex eut un faible sourire avant d'avancer d'un pas vers elle.

- Bon d'accord excuse moi Lana, reprenons à zéro. Que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ?

- Hum oui en effet je suis venue te dire quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute, reprit Lex en s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir.

- Je m'en vais à Paris.

- Pour toujours ! , s'exclama Lex surprit.

- Non… enfin peut-être, pour l'instant je n'en sais rien j'y vais pour les vacances et ensuite nous verrons peut-être que j'y resterais un peu plus longtemps. Je voulais que tu le sache.

Lex acquiesça de la tête. Etait ce une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle ?

- Je suis content pour toi Lana.

La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Merci, je sais qu'entre toi et moi ça n'a pas toujours été simple mais je suis contente de t'avoir connu Clark.

Une seconde que se passait-il en ce moment. Etait ce en quelque sorte un au revoir ? Lana était-elle en train de lui faire ses adieux. Et pouvait-il retirer cela à Clark. C'était personnel, c'était une page de son passé qui se tournait pas de la sienne… Ses pensées s'interrompirent un instant. Que lui arrivait-il en ce moment ? Ce n'était pas du tout son style d'être sentimentale. Et puis tant pis pour Clark il n'avait qu'à être là à sa place et puis c'est tout. Subitement sans qu'il le veuille vraiment, raison du cœur ou de l'âme. Une voix lointaine se fit entendre. Une voix familière.

- Tu entends, s'exclama t-il à l'intention de Lana.

La jeune Lang fronça les sourcils, dubitative.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Tu n'entends pas cette voix… c'est…

Il s'interrompit fermant un instant les yeux afin de se concentré sur cette voix au loin. Elle disait d'une voix chancelante : « Je vous assure Madame Kent que ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne tiens pas à le déranger. Vous lui direz simplement que je suis passée »

- C'est… la voix de Dawn ! , s'exclama Lex en rouvrant aussitôt les yeux.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? , questionna Lana dubitative.

Bondissant vers les escaliers il les dévala, un large sourire aux lèvres. Elle était là, elle était enfin là. Pour lui et rien que pour lui. Martha n'aurait pas à lui dire qu'elle était venue le retrouver, parce qu'il la retrouverait là, aujourd'hui et maintenant. En bas de sa maison et sous cette pluie torrentielle.

Lana se tourna vers lui, le suivant jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

- Dawn, l'entendit-il interpeller la jeune fille.

Lana s'arrêta net. La jeune Mills et elle, ne s'étaient jamais entendit, évidement puisqu'elle s'était battu durant plusieurs semaines l'amour de cette même homme. Elle se demanda alors si Dawn le prendrait mal de les voir tout les deux ici. Il n'y aurait pourtant rien de mal à ça mais pour avoir longtemps parlé avec Dawn elle la connaissait jalouse. Respirant profondément elle se décida néanmoins à sortir légèrement de la grange. Le visage de la jeune Mills se renfrognant petit à petit ne l'annonça rien de bon, décidément par moment il en fallait peu à Dawn. Mais quelque chose lui apparu alors subitement comme clair. Et si Clark et elle s'étaient disputés et si c'était pourquoi Clark s'était précipité pour la retenir. _Wow mince ! _Reculant de nouveau elle s'éloigna de l'entrée se dirigeant de nouveau de sa voiture quel avait alors garé dans la grange. Marchant vers cette dernière, un immense bruit de frein la fit frémir avant que le bruit d'une collision la fasse sursauter.

- Oh non ! , s'exclama Lana en se retournant subitement.

_**. . .**_

**Point de vue de Clark**

_Tout commence par… du vide. Un énorme vide. Je l'avais aimé éperdument mais à présent des sirènes lointaines ne cessaient inlassablement de me répété de cesser ! « Arrête. Arrête. » Comme si c'était mal de l'aimer. Comme si c'était malsain de continuer à l'aimer après ce qu'elle m'avait fait. Mais ce qu'il faut savoir c'est qu'on ne guérit pas de l'amour. Elle est une maladie fatale et irrévocable. Et lorsqu'arrive enfin la phase finale de cette mort douce. De cette petite mort. Elle nous achève brutalement, violement. En nous murmurant paisiblement à l'oreille. « Je t'avais prévenu. » Et qu'en enfin le mal s'atténue, la souffrance qui persiste se calme. Cette sensation de l'autre, ce fantôme ne bouge plus de sa place. On se rend alors compte qu'il est là, tapi…au fond de notre cœur. Et qu'il sera à jamais là. En nous, pour nous rappeler inlassablement comme ça fait mal… oui comme ça fait mal de perdre l'être qu'on aime._

_**. . .**_

Dawn dans son sommeil sentait une odeur de bacon caressait ses narines. Il lui semblait qu'il venait de son rêve. Et pourtant le bruit provenant de la cuisine la sortie petit à petit de ses songes. Elle roula sur son dos avant de frottait doucement ses yeux. Elle s'étira lentement avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

- Kent, susurra t-elle.

Elle tourna la tête vers l'autre côté du lit… vide, avant de se redresser. De sa chambre Dawn sentait à présent totalement les délicieuses odeurs venant de la cuisine ainsi que la radio qui diffusait une chanson qu'elle n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer de sa chambre. Elle eut un sourire. Clark était encore là.

- Mon amour, s'exclama Dawn en se remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille.

Elle entendit des pas avant de voir apparaître le jeune Kent dans l'encadrement de sa porte. Clark posa ses yeux sur elle, attentif. Dawn eut un sourire.

- Salut.

- Salut, répondit Clark en haussant les sourcils.

Dawn lui fit signe d'approcher. Clark eut un faible sourire.

- Tu ne compte pas sortir de ce lit ? , questionna le jeune Kent avançant d'un pas vers elle. Dawn fit non de la tête soupirant alors,

- Allez viens.

Le jeune Kent roula des yeux avant de s'avancer vers elle. Dawn se leva sur le lit, se dressant face au jeune Kent. Clark la domina de sa hauteur la détaillant amusé.

- Mon amour tu ne m'embrasse pas.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta. Se saisissant subitement du bras de la jeune fille il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. La jeune Mills sourit contre ses lèvres avant de se reculer légèrement éclatant de rire.

- Pardonne-moi Clark mais tu es hilarant.

- Moi hilarant ?!

- Oui, dit-elle en acquiesçant de la tête. Tu m'as attrapé si vite qu'avant que je dise ouf tes lèvres étaient déjà sur les miennes.

- Et il y a quelque chose de gênant là dedans.

La jeune Mills fit non de la tête.

- Absolument pas, déclara Dawn en enroulant ses bras autour du cou du jeune Kent. C'est juste attendrissant.

Elle passa une main dans les cheveux du jeune Kent, agrippant sa tignasse.

Clark se pencha vers elle s'emparant de nouveau de ses lèvres. Dawn répondit à ses baisers, avant de sourire doucement, se retenant intérieurement.

- Argh Dawn tu commences sérieusement à m'agacer, déclara t-il en la relâchant.

Dawn retomba sur le lit hilare.

- Je suis désolée, mais aujourd'hui tu es tellement soudain, que ça en est affolant. Que se passe t-il ? Aurais-tu affreusement envie de moi ?

- Dawn tais-toi ! , s'exclama Clark en retournant vers la sortie de la chambre.

Dawn retomba dans son fou rire tandis que Clark qui se forçait à ne pas rire se rendait de nouveau à la cuisine. Lorsqu'il poussa de nouveau la porte de la chambre Dawn entendit cette fois-ci distinctement la chanson se diffusant sur les ondes.

- Hey, déclara t-elle afin de montrer sa satisfaction. J'adore cette chanson, s'exclama t-elle d'une voix volontairement niaise.

- Arrête Dawn, tu déteste Katy Perry.

Ne relevant pas sa remarque la jeune fille se mit alors à chanter en cœur avec la chanteuse.

- "_**This was never the way I planned, not my intention**__**  
**__**I got so brave, drink in hand, lost my discretion**__**  
**__**It's not what I'm used to, just wanna try you on**__**  
**__**I'm curious for you caught my attention"**_

Continuant son chemin vers la cuisine, il entendit les paroles que s'évertuait à remixé la jeune Mills, totalement divertis.

- "_**I kissed Clark and I liked it**__**  
**__**The taste of his lips **__**bewitched me**_

_**I kissed Clark just to try it**__**  
**__**I hope my boyfriend don't mind it"**_

- Mais qu'est ce qu'elle raconte, murmura t-il avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la chambre. Revenant sur ses pas il aperçut la jeune Mills sauter sur son lit en claironnant le plus mélodieusement du monde._**  
**__**- "**__**It felt so wrong, it felt so right**__**  
It mean I am**__** in love tonight**__**  
**__**I kissed Clark and I liked it**__**  
**__**I liked it"**_

Clark secoua légèrement la tête, enjoué.

- Décidemment je crois que je sors avec une déséquilibrée.

_**. . .**_

**Manoir,**

Clark se réveilla subitement ce matin là. Pour la énième fois il jeta un regard circulaire dans cette chambre comme pour résolument se convaincre de ce qui semblait improbable. Malheureusement ce n'était pas le cas, ce n'était pas un rêve mais c'était ses souvenirs qui en étaient devenu.

Clark était à la bibliothèque au dessus du bureau lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. A l'entente du cliquetis de l'entrée le jeune Kent se pencha afin de faire signe à son maitre d'hôtel.

- Alfred, dit-il doucement. Je suis là.

- Monsieur une connaissance de Mr Kent est venue vous voir.

Le cœur du jeune homme s'arrêta un instant,

- Oui alors qu'est ce que vous attendez faites la rentrer, s'exclama t-il aussitôt en descendant rapidement les escaliers.

La porte s'entrebâilla de nouveau avant de voir le jeune Ross traversait la pièce. Le jeune Kent perdit son sourire, ralentissant son rythme.

- Ce n'est que moi, affirma Pete d'un sourire.

Clark au contraire ne rigolait pas et c'est avec épanchement qu'il se laissa tomber avec lassitude sur une marche de l'escalier.

- Je n'en peux plus, articula la voix brisé de Lex.

- Si tu n'en pouvais vraiment plus, tu serais déjà aller la voir. Or tu attends… là et… inutilement. Ça fait déjà trois semaines que ça dure. Trois semaines que à chaque fois que je rentre dans cette pièce je vois cette expression de déception intense sur ce visage qui ne t'appartient pas.

- Excuse moi Pete ce n'est pas contre toi.

- Je m'en doute, souffla t-il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Mais tu m'as dis que tu lui avais dit vouloir t'éloigner, prendre du recul.

- Oui. Et j'ai été bête.

- Okay et bien c'est ce que tu as fait, tu as prit du recul alors maintenant va la voir.

Clark soupira de tous ses poumons avant de reprendre.

- Oh Pete je ne sais pas si…je ne sais pas…

- Si c'est une bonne idée ?

- Non si j'arriverais à la pardonner un jour. J'ai si mal, avec seulement quelques mots elle m'a fait tant souffrir je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à la regarder dans les yeux de nouveau.

- Mais tu oublies qu'elle t'a sauvé la vie. Est-ce que ça, ce n'est pas une preuve d'amour suffisante selon toi ?!

- Pete je n'en sais rien… je suis enfermé dans ce corps et d'ici tout me semble plus fade et si lointain. J'ai l'impression que plus rien ne m'est accessible.

- Et pourtant ça devrait être l'inverse. Dois-je te rappeler que tu es un Luthor.

- Pete ce n'est pas drôle, puis de plus ce n'est pas ce genre de chose que je cherche à acquérir.

- Je sais Clark mais imagine deux secondes… qu'il t'arrive quelque chose… demain. On n'a qu'une vie Clark. Profite s'en pendant que tu sais que c'est possible.

Clark respira profondément, reposant son regard sur le jeune Ross.

_**. . .**_

**Prison de Métropolis,**

Clark ne savait pas réellement où il en était et se demandait sérieusement si le père de Lex pourrait lui venir en aide. Il lui semblait alors qu'il en connaissait davantage sur elle, que Clark sur Dawn. Comment était ce possible de se réveiller un jour dans la peau d'un autre homme et de se rendre compte que la femme qu'on aime n'était pas non plus dans la peau qu'il pensait. Il avait l'impression de voir autrement, avec des yeux neufs. C'était affligeant et effrayant à la fois de s'apercevoir qu'un quasi inconnu commençait davantage sur sa moitié que lui-même. C'est dans un état d'esprit plus méfiant qu'il se rendit alors de nouveau à la prison de Métropolis. Lionel écarquilla les yeux face à son apparition avant de les plisser, dubitatif.

- Lex, souffla t-il sceptique.

- Non c'est Clark Mr Luthor.

- Oh Clark mon Dieu ! , s'exclama le père de Lex, je suis tellement désolé.

- Vous le saviez n'est ce pas, déclara Clark les dents serrés. Vous saviez ce que Lex comptait faire !

Lionel secoua frénétiquement de la tête précipitant,

- Non Clark… non. Si j'étais au courant de ce qu'il préparait je t'aurais prévenu.

Clark ne le crut pas un instant. S'avançant vers lui, il respira profondément avant de poursuivre,

- Dites moi comment Lex a réussit à faire ça ?

Lionel soupira avant d'affirmer.

- Je… je sais juste qu'il… il a utilisé une des trois pierres de la connaissance. Il est allé jusqu'au bout du monde pour la trouver. Il voulait absolument en acquérir une… et… apparemment il a réussit.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que si je retrouve cette pierre je pourrais regagner mon corps.

- Oui Clark, mais presse toi rester dans son corps aussi longtemps ne peut être que néfaste pour la suite des événements. Fait au plus vite.

Clark soupira l'air dépité. En qui pouvait-il faire confiance en ce moment ?

- Avec Lex dans mon corps j'ai peur d'en parler à mes parents, murmura Clark abattu.

Lionel retira son regard du jeune homme avant de se mettre à faire les cent pas dans sa cellule.

- Je vais te poser une question étrange mais que je tiens à te poser.

Clark releva les yeux vers Lionel tandis qu'il s'arrêtait. Patientant il vit Lionel revenir vers lui le regard soucieux.

- Dis moi est ce que Dawn va bien ?

Clark détailla Lionel un long moment avant d'avoir un sourire narquois qui n'avait pas pour habitude de lui allait.

- Pourquoi, questionna t-il l'air détaché, vous vous connaissez ?

Lionel soupira subitement exaspéré. Etait ce parce que Clark était enfermé dans le corps de son fils qui avait par habitude de l'exaspéré ou était ce juste parce que les multiples questions de Clark l'agacé.

- On a déjà eut cette conversation me semble t-il.

- Oui et vous m'avez dit que ce n'était pas à vous de me dire tout ce qu'il en était.

- C'est exact, affirma Lionel d'un hochement de tête.

- A la différence qu'aujourd'hui je sais tout, expliqua Clark.

Les yeux de Lionel se fixèrent un instant sur lui, brillant.

- Tout. C'est-à-dire ?

Clark eut un air soudainement fatigué avant de détourné la tête comme pour que Lionel ne remarque pas sa détresse dans ses yeux avant de poursuivre d'un ton condescendant qu'il emprunta à Lex.

- Je sais pour elle. Je sais pour vous. Je sais pour moi ,déclara t-il volontairement vague. Il fit une légère pause, jetant un regard vers Lionel qui avait la totalité de son attention. Le jeune Kent reprit alors lentement.

- En d'autres termes je connais les raisons de son arrivée à Smallville, je sais pour le chantage, je sais pour ses pouvoirs, puis je sais pour votre obsession à vous et à votre fils envers moi.

Lionel sembla subitement apeuré.

- Clark tu ne comprends pas, Dawn est unique. Ses capacités sont exceptionnelles. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser me glisser entre les doigts alors j'ai intenté vouloir de Dawn qu'elle enquête sur toi. Mais c'est elle qui m'intéresse.

- Parce que vous croyez que ce que vous me dites me rassure, s'exclama Clark subitement hors de lui.

Lionel le regarda effaré, il chercha à saisir ses intentions un moment avant de soupirer.

- Je ne comprends pas… tu… tu sais tout et… Bon sang Clark à l'heure actuelle tu devrais la détester pour ce qu'elle t'a fait. Certes je l'ai fait chanté elle et son père mais elle n'a eu aucun remord envers ce qu'elle t'a fait.

- Mais comment pouvez-vous dire de telle chose après ce que vous avez osé lui faire ! , s'exclama Clark avec hargne. Vous avez gâché sa vie. Vous avez tué son père. A vous seul vous avez détruit une famille, juste pour connaitre mon soi disant secret.

- Clark ce n'est pas ça !

- Arrêtez de mentir, affirma Clark. Arrêtez juste pour cette fois et soyez franc avec moi.

Lionel soupira l'air vaincu avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit. Un silence s'installa Clark prit le temps de bien réfléchir à sa question avant de la poser au père de Lex souhaitant être sûr de vouloir connaitre la réponse.

- Est-ce que c'est vous qui avez dit à Dawn de faire semblant de m'aimer ? , questionna Clark presque avec réserve.

Lionel eut un faible rire détaillant le jeune Kent, tentant sûrement de savoir si le jeune homme croyait vraiment en ce qu'il disait.

- Tu es véritablement sérieux ?

- Je veux que vous soyez franc avec moi. N'ayez pas peur de me blesser je veux savoir la vérité.

- Clark si il y a bien un point sur lequel son père et moi-même, étions d'accord d'interdire à Dawn c'est de tomber amoureuse de toi. La seule chose d'ailleurs qui nous a à jamais mit d'accord. Une chose qu'elle n'a pas du tout respectée.

Le jeune Kent respira profondément ne sachant pas réellement s'il devait se sentir soulagé ou offensé. D'après Lionel une chose était sûre, Dawn l'aimait et cette simple nouvelle le remplissait totalement de joie.

- Clark tu dois savoir quelque chose, affirma Lionel le sortant de ses pensées. Ni Dawn ni son père ne sont venu de leur plaint grès. Un certain Tchandler Jefferson m'a avoué les pouvoirs de Dawn, et j'ai fait en sorte de les avoir sous mon contrôle. Ils ne m'ont rien demandés. N'ont rien réclamé.

Clark posa son regard dans le vague, écoutant Lionel de toutes ses oreilles.

- Tu dois le savoir je t'ai menti tu as raison. Dawn est têtue et son père a dut lui forcer la main pour qu'elle enquête sur toi. Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'ils s'entendaient aussi mal.

_**. . .**_

**Manoir,**

Clark rentra rapidement dans son bureau, se dirigeant rapidement vers ce dernier.

- Clark tu es déjà de retour.

Le jeune Kent tourna sur lui-même cherchant son ami du regard. Le jeune Ross était en train de se servir un verre au bar. Clark leva un sourcil.

- Pete qu'est ce que tu fais encore ici.

- Si toi tu refuse de profiter du luxe, laisse moi au moins le faire à ta place. Clark lui jeta un regard entendit.

- D'ailleurs tu me prêterais ta Ferrari blanche.

- Pete encore !

Son ami leva une épaule, l'air détaché.

- Oui pourquoi pas.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête avant de balayer d'un mouvement de la tête la demande de son amie.

- J'ai beaucoup réfléchit, et je suis d'accord.

- Sérieusement tu me passerais les clés.

Clark grogna.

- Mais non pas ça. Pete j'ai… j'ai décidé de l'appeler.

Pete eut un rire.

- Ah voilà ça c'est mon meilleur ami.

Clark respira profondément avant de s'avancer à grand pas vers son bureau. Se postant devant l'appareil il le fixa un instant avant de s'apprêter à décrocher. Il se tourna vers Pete, nerveux.

- Non Clark, déclara le jeune Ross exaspéré.

- Et si elle ne répond pas.

- Tu le sauras en l'appelant.

- Et si elle ne veut plus de moi, et si j'ai trop tardé.

- Clark tu le sauras en appelant.

- Et si elle m'en veut, et si elle pense encore que je la déteste.

- En appelant… Clark.

- Et si elle est déjà repartit à Los Angeles, qu'elle m'a déjà laissé tombé. Qu'elle est déjà tombée amoureuse d'un garçon formidable, qu'ils se sont déjà mariés…

- Et qu'ils sont déjà trois enfants ! , s'exclama Pete avec aigreur. Clark le fusilla du regard. Et bien tu le sauras en décrochant se fichu téléphone mon vieux.

Clark souffla posant une main sur sa nuque.

- Je dois l'appeler… je dois le faire. Si je ne veux pas la perdre je dois le faire.

Pete acquiesça de la tête avançant d'un pas vers son ami.

- Oui.

Clark se retourna vers son bureau, respirant profondément il le contourna avant de tendre sa main vers l'appareil. Alors que le combiner était quasiment dans sa main, le téléphone se mit à sonner. La sonnerie si forte dans ce moment de silence firent sursauter Clark et Pete.

Clark se retourna vers son ami. Pete leva les épaules avant de lui faire signe de répondre.

- Qui c'est peut-être que ta jolie blonde t'a devancée.

Clark eut un faible sourire avant de décrocher attentif.

- Allô… Oui-… c'est-… c'est moi.

Pete détailla son ami perplexe. Il s'était redresser et sa voix était devenu plus sombre et plus tendu. Que se passait-il ?

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? , demanda le jeune Kent subitement.

Cette question renseigna Pete sur le reste. Il ne savait encore rien du but de cet appel alors pourquoi avait-il une expression si grave.

Le jeune Kent eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Quoi ! Qu'est ce qui se passe Clark ? , questionna le jeune Ross

Le jeune Kent pâlit si vite que Pete vint vers lui l'apostrophant de nouveau.

- Répond Clark qui a-t-il ?

Le combiner glissa des mains du jeune Kent avant qu'il sente que ses jambes ne pourraient plus le tenir.

_**. . .**_

**Point de vue de Dawn**

_« Les gens ont peur d'eux-mêmes, de leur propre réalité, par dessus tout de leurs __sentiments__. » __Elle le comprenait. D'ailleurs elle acceptait même ce qui lui arrivait. Si Clark la détestait tout été de sa faute. Elle lui avait menti et de la plus horrible manière… Mais qu'est ce que ça pouvait faire mal. Son indifférence de tous les jours. Qui commençait sérieusement à peser. Cela faisait à peu près trois semaines que Dawn n'avait pas de nouvelles du jeune Kent. Et pourquoi n'appelait-il pas ? C'était bien la première fois qu'il restait aussi longtemps sans se parler. Il y avait de quoi s'inquiéter, et davantage lorsqu'elle savait dans quel corps il résidait. C'est fou comme sa voix pouvait lui manquer. Ses appels et même ceux qu'elle croyait alors venir du jeune Luthor. Comment faire lorsque tout nous échappe à n'en plus comprendre ?_

_**. . .**_

Des pas réveillèrent la jeune Mills, lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle aperçu Clark en train de se préparer à s'en aller.

- Non, fit-elle d'une voix voilée.

Clark se tourna vers elle, désolé il s'avança se baissant afin de voir son visage.

- Navré je n'avais pas l'intention de te réveiller. Dawn s'emporta.

- Comment ça tu n'avais pas l'intention de me réveiller. Tu comptais t'enfuir comme un voleur.

- J'allais te le dire mais au dernier moment. Je n'envisagerais pas de partir sans t'avoir embrassé j'aurais vraiment un problème. Dawn eut un faible sourire. Elle tenta de se lever.

- Non, reprit Clark posant une main sur son dos. C'est bien pour ça que je ne voulais rien te dire avant mon départ. Reste coucher et rendors toi tout de suite.

Dawn eut une faible grimace.

- De toute façon je n'en ai pas la force, je suis complètement épuisée.

- Je sais. J'espère que je n'en suis pas pour grand-chose.

- Bien sûre que si tu l'es, au moins un peu.

Clark eut un sourire baissant la tête.

- Désolé.

- Tu n'en as pas l'air, affirma Dawn en le fixant. Ce n'est pas grave… parce que j'adore tomber de fatigue dans tes bras, reprit-elle doucement.

Le sourire du jeune homme s'élargit, relevant les yeux vers elle.

- Je ne vais pas tarder, déclara-t-il posant rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes avant de se redresser. Dawn le tira par la manche.

- Attend !

- Quoi ? , questionna-t-il s'accroupissant de nouveau.

- Tu sens très bon.

- Je crois que c'est la huitième fois que tu me le dis, ajouta-t-il accompagné d'un sourire.

- Passe-moi ta chemise, affirma-t-elle.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux dormir avec.

- Dawn.

- S'il te plait.

- Il fait froid dehors et je n'ai que ça.

- Tu as ton blouson et tu ne sens même pas le froid. S'il te plait, répéta-t-elle. Je veux te respirer.

Clark soupira acquiesçant.

- Qu'Est-ce que je ne ferais pas. Dawn eut un rire. Et moi je n'ai pas le droit de te sentir ? , reprit-il alors.

- Si bien sûre. Mon armoire est là sert toi.

- Génial.

- Prend tout ce que tu veux… euh tant que ça ne vire pas au glauque. Tu es d'accord avec moi que ça serait bizarre

Clark eut un rire se dirigeant vers son armoire. Il farfouilla dans les affaires de la jeune Mills tandis que Dawn enfiler sa chemise. Elle se lova dans le linge satisfaite. Elle eut un soupire.

- Mmm c'est encore mieux que le vrai.

Clark tourna sa tête vers elle. Dawn lui répondit d'un sourire tandis qu'il questionnait.

- Ça je peux le prendre ?

- Non Clark ce haut m'a coûté une fortune.

- Très bien, reprit Clark le reposant avant de poursuivre. Je viens te chercher demain ?

- Absolument, fit-elle doucement. Je serais prête à 8h pimpante, reprit-elle posant le col de sa chemise sur son visage.

- Celui-ci ? , questionna Clark lui montrant un haut blanc.

- Oh non je t'en pris pas de la dentelle et de la soie.

Clark soupira exaspéré.

- Très bien mais je ne compte pas passer en revue toute ta garde robe alors tu ferme les yeux et c'est moi qui choisi.

Dawn respira profondément s'apercevant qu'il avait sûrement raison.

- Okay, affirma-t-elle fermant les yeux.

Quelques secondes suffirent avant que Clark ne reprenne,

- S'ayez je passe à la caisse.

Dawn rouvrit les yeux. Le jeune homme dissimula le linge derrière lui.

- Est-ce que tu aurais tenté de tricher ?

- Non, fit-elle d'un sourire. Je ne voulais pas que tu t'envole avant de m'avoir embrassé.

- C'est déjà fait.

- Refais-le encore.

Clark s'accroupie de nouveau avant de reprendre.

- Ce n'est pas une ruse du moins ?

Dawn eut un sourire en coin.

- Non, affirma-t-elle doucement.

Clark l'embrassa furtivement à plusieurs reprises avant de se lever. Dawn eut une légère moue par la futilité de leur échange.

- A demain, reprit-il.

Dawn affirma de la tête tandis qu'il marchait à reculons se dirigeant vers la porte de sa chambre.

- Rendors-toi aussitôt.

- J'essayerai, déclara-t-elle.

- Je t'ai passé ma chemise alors tu as intérêt de tomber comme une mouche.

Dawn eut un sourire le fixant se rendre vers la sortie de sa chambre.

- Ne m'en veux pas trop, reprit-il arriver près de la porte.

- Quoi ? , questionna-t-elle dans le brouillard. Il lui fit un sourire avant de lui adresser,

- Je t'aime… bye. Dawn se leva aussitôt se dirigeant vers son armoire elle assura après un temps de réflexion.

- J'y crois pas-tu as quand même prit mon haut en dentelle.

Elle entendu la porte de la suite se refermait.

- Kent, déclara-t-elle en tapant du pied.

_**. . .**_

Lorsque Dawn se réveilla ce jour là, Smallville était de nouveau sous la pluie, étrange pour un mois de juin qui annonce normalement l'approche de l'été à grand pas. Mais aujourd'hui était une bien mauvaise journée à Smallville. Le temps ne faisait que décrire les sentiments de certains. Puisqu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur la petite ville depuis le lever du soleil. Alors que Dawn dans sa chambre d'hôtel tentait inlassablement de comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Elle se devait d'immerger de ce mal être qui tentait de l'accaparer. Oui Lex avait fait en sorte qu'elle se trahisse. Pourquoi ? Pour que Clark s'éloigne d'elle. Pensait-il que suite à cela Clark s'en irait sans même essayé de dire à la jeune fille ce qui s'était passé entre Lex et lui. Il y avait quelque chose d'angoissant dans toute cette histoire. Se serait-elle aperçu que ce n'était pas Clark s'il ne lui avait rien dit. Lex s'était enfoncé tout seul, si il n'avait pas voulu jouer au justicier si il n'avait pas voulu à tout prix que la jeune Mills s'éloigne de Clark. A l'heure actuelle peut-être que Dawn ne serait même pas aperçu que Clark n'était pas Clark. D'ailleurs comment y songeait. Lorsqu'on va au bureau le matin puis lorsqu'on rentre chez soi le soir on ne se demande pas si son patron est vraiment son patron ou si son enfant est vraiment son enfant. Bon sang c'était horrible. Et la situation ne pouvait pas être plus désastreuse. L'homme qu'elle aimait été enfermé dans le corps d'un homme qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à approcher sans que dans la seconde près elle ne se sente inexplicablement transis de froid. Deux opposés et pourtant ils disaient tout les deux l'aimaient.

Cependant Clark semblait lui en vouloir… lui en vouloir à jamais. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu à ce point anéantit. A ce point énerver contre elle. Dawn savait qu'elle avait mal agit et si elle ne lui avait pas donné les raisons de son arriver à Smallville c'était exactement parce qu'elle avait peur qu'il réagisse ainsi. Toutefois c'était légitime qu'il soit dans cet état là, en effet lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à tout partagé… à se connaitre entièrement elle n'avait pas été franche avec lui. Ce qui faisait le plus mal à la jeune Mills ce qui la blesser c'était que Lex avait volontairement profité de la situation pour calomnier. A l'heure d'aujourd'hui Clark devait penser qu'elle était la dernière des garces.

Néanmoins quand Dawn se décida enfin à sortir de son lit, le ciel ne lui permettait pas de savoir quelle heure il était. Ses yeux rougies et douloureux lui permettait à peine de voir l'heure correctement. D'ailleurs ça lui faisait même mal de regarder la chambre où Clark et elle avaient passés leur plus beaux moments ensemble. Elle se réinstalla sur son lit en ressassant pour la énième fois l'injustice que s'évertuer à lui représenter la vie. Intérieurement elle n'aurait jamais voulu qu'il le sache, cependant elle songeait que ce qui avait fait le plus de mal au jeune Kent n'était pas que - par chance qu'il le sache - Lionel l'avait menacé pour l'espionner, mais ce qui le rendait haineux, ce qui lui faisait la détesté était qu'après tout ce temps qu'après toutes les choses qu'elle savait sur Clark elle n'avait pas voulu partager tout cela avec lui… elle n'avait pas eut assez confiance en lui pour surmonter tout ça. Pour ensuite aller de l'avant. Ce qui l'anéantissait c'était qu'elle avait menti… menti et encore menti. Tellement qu'il en venait à remettre en question la moindre de ses paroles, à soupçonner le moindre de ses gestes, à discréditer ses sentiments. A songer que c'était un monstre dissimulé derrière le visage d'un ange.

Envers lui, elle était tout sauf hypocrite. Faudrait-il encore qu'il l'admette. Cette étrange sensation de n'être rien sauf à travers lui la transcendait. Elle mourrait là… tout de suite si il le réclamait. Par la seule idée qu'il ne lui pardonne pas… qu'il ne veuille pas l'excuser lui transmettait des crises de panique aiguë, presque irréaliste que seul ses bras pourraient apaiser. S'était dure de détester les Luthor en sachant que sans eux elle ne serait même pas à l'heure actuelle ce qu'est l'Amour. Il y avait cette étoile dans ses yeux, cette étincelle dans son regard qui le rendait unique. Personne ne l'aimerait autant qu'elle l'aimait, Dawn en était persuadée. Il ne pouvait pas en douter, chez elle l'aimait été innée.

Un bruit la sortit de ses pensées. Elle espéra un instant que ce soit Clark, ou du moins à l'heure actuelle ce froid hivernale qui la glacer. De toute manière dans ce corps ou dans un autre… peu l'importer. C'est juste songer que tomber amoureux… c'est d'abord l'être d'un être humain (même si avec Clark la situation est plus complexe), toutefois ce n'est pas tombé amoureux d'une peau noire ou blanche, d'un teen-ager ou d'un quinquagénaire mais d'une âme où elle seule en était le complément. L'anxiété de Chloé la traversa de part en part avant d'entendre sa voix mal contrôlé lui murmurait,

- Dawn. Ça va ?

La jeune Mills ne lui répondit pas. Peut-être que si Chloé songeait qu'elle dormait elle la laissera enfin tranquillement s'apitoyer sur son sort.

- Dawn arrête de te morfondre.

_Oh mais comment elle fait !_

- Je suis là pour toi tu le sais. Elle contourna le lit avant de s'y asseoir. Je sais que tu as mal mais ça ne s'arrangera pas si tu reste ici toute seule.

Qu'en savait-elle ? La jeune fille n'était même pas sûr que Chloé connaisse tout les éléments de la situation. Sûrement que non. Même si cette ville était fêlé comment expliquer à quelqu'un que Clark est Lex, et que Lex est Clark. Un frisson la parcouru à l'idée qu'elle avait partagé ce lit avec Lex durant une nuit entière.

- Laisse moi, souffla Dawn. Le son de sa voix lui parut imaginaire. La surprise d'une voix brisé qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude de laissé paraître lui serra le cœur. Le fait que Chloé la voit pleurer la dérangé elle voulait être seule. La jeune Sullivan posa une main sur la jeune fille. Dawn recroquevilla ses jambes sur sa poitrine afin de rompre le contact. Chloé soupira avant de reprendre lentement.

- Dawn ça va faire trois semaines...

Elle jeta un regard sur les plateaux accumulés dans le salon.

- Tu ne mange pas et le service ne s'est plus quoi faire avec toi. Comment gérer tout ça.

- Peu importe.

Chloé fit une légère pause avant de reprendre.

- Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir prévenir ta mère ?

- Non ! ,s'exclama Dawn. Non ,répéta-t-elle plus bas. La jeune fille respira profondément se préparant intérieurement avant de formuler cette question qui lui brûlait les lèvres avec dédain, presque honteuse de la poser alors qu'elle savait que de son côté lui s'en fichait. Qu'il attendait juste une chose qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle retourne au plus vite d'où elle était venu avec ses mensonges et ses secrets. Néanmoins Dawn ne se sentait pas le courage de s'éloigner davantage de lui, cette distance… lui semblait être des millions de kilomètres entre lui et elle.

- Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu as des nouvelles de lui ?

Chloé baissa légèrement la tête. La secouant légèrement Dawn prit ça pour un non. Cette réponse ne sembla pas la satisfaire. Beaucoup trop vague. Toutefois Chloé reprit avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

- Comme tu le sais je l'ai vu au lycée la semaine dernière, il m'a demandé des nouvelles de toi…

- Oui je le sais, l'interrompit Dawn, mais est ce que plus récemment ?

- Euh oui je l'ai vu aussi ce matin… mais sinon il est… il est juste à la ferme.

- A la ferme, répéta Dawn sceptique. Est-ce que tu sais si… si il va bien ? Je veux dire est-ce qu'il est lui-même ?

Chloé fronça les sourcils.

- Oui… enfin je ne comprends pas le but de ta question… mais bien sûre comme il a toujours été.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre enfouissant sa tête dans son bras. Chloé n'était donc au courant de rien. Elle soupira longuement agacé par toutes ses questions qui se bousculer dans sa tête alors qu'elle sentait se creux la parcourir de nouveau. Est-ce que Clark avait reprit son corps ou se pourrait-il que Lex jouait encore avec le feu ? Cet enfoiré finirait en enfer quoi qu'il en soit. Où sûrement elle ne tarderait pas à le retrouvait. Se pourrait-il que… Oh bon sang elle avait besoin de le savoir. Elle souhaitait en avoir le cœur net.

- Et Lex ?

- Lex, répéta Chloé surprise. Qu'Est-ce qu'il a avoir là dedans ?

- Est-ce qu'il va bien, tu lui as parlé récemment ?

- Non. Mais de toute manière, que tu porte plainte contre lui ou non il n'y a aucune preuve de ce qu'il a fait tu le sais Dawn. Si son père est en prison, Lex quand à lui arrivera à y échapper. Lex a été plus malin que nous tous dans cette histoire. Ça serait une perte de temps.

- Non je ne veux pas porter plainte contre lui…

Cet engouement soudain parut surprendre Chloé. Bien sûre que si Dawn le pouvait elle porterait plainte contre lui, son père était mort aujourd'hui par sa faute. Ce qu'elle ne voulait pas c'est qu'en tendant de faire ça c'est Clark qui en pâtisse à sa place.

- Va le voir s'il te plait et assure toi que ça soit bien lui, réclama Dawn doucement.

- Dawn… je ne peux pas faire ça en sachant tout ce qu'il a fait. Avec l'explosion et ta famille. Il… il mérite d'être seul, affirma-t-elle. Aller le voir révélerait aussi d'une perte de temps.

Dawn respira profondément. Décidément elle ne comprenait pas. Ed avait sûrement du lui raconter cette partie de l'histoire. Toutefois elle ne semblait pas au courant de l'échange corporel que Lex avait mené à bien, et Dawn n'était pas sûr que ça aide Clark que Chloé le sache. Alors comment l'aider ? Elle avait demandé à Lex d'y remédier mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire confiance.

- S'il te plait, insista la jeune Mills.

- Dawn… non !

La jeune Mills sembla surprise qu'elle ne souhaite à ce point pas le voir.

- Lex m'a aussi trahi, expliqua-t-elle alors. Mon père et moi avions confiance en lui, il a enfermé Lionel certes mais ça ne fait pas de lui un innocent. C'est un criminel, et un pyromane. Et même si toi dans ton état tu n'arrive pas à te rendre compte de la graviter du service que tu me réclame ; moi je prends l'initiative de te répondre que non Dawn je ne le ferais pas. Pour toi… pour ton père et pour tout les gens a qui il a fait du mal. Dawn serra les lèvres avant d'affirmer de la tête. Chloé avait toujours de grand discours. Et c'était une bonne amie. Si elle savait que le jeune homme qu'elle désignait comme étant un criminel pouvait être celui qu'elle allait voir à la ferme…

A un moment ou à un autre il faudrait qu'elle parle de cette échange de corps à Chloé mais apparemment à l'heure actuelle elle devrait se débrouiller seule pour connaitre ce qui l'en était. Même avec cette fragilité qu'elle sentait se répandre en elle, qui devait se justifier sûrement par ce manque évident de nourriture dans son sang Dawn arrivait encore à se faire du souci pour Clark. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point la situation devait être difficile pour lui. Etre dans le corps d'un autre… tout cela par sa faute. Parce que Lex ne s'imaginait pas un instant que Dawn pourrait l'aimer avec son physique actuel. Comme si ça avait un rapport avec l'esthétique. Lex était loin d'être moche. Et elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de Clark à la seconde où elle l'avait vu. Elle avait d'abord apprît à le connaitre, puis à le soutenir et ensuite à l'aimer. C'est son âme qu'elle aimait. C'était devenu un tout par la suite. Sa voix, son odeur, son rire.

Lex ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Avec du recul elle se dit après un certain instant qu'il aurait été impossible qu'elle ne reconnaisse pas Clark à un moment ou à un autre. C'était une âme charitable et aimante. Près à aider qui en avait besoin. Lex cherchait la faciliter lorsqu'il avait songé à échanger leur corps. Certes il aurait profité de l'ignorance de la jeune fille un certain moment. Mais la noirceur de son âme qui faisait de lui cet homme mauvais et détestable que décrivait Chloé. Ce criminel mégalomane et manipulateur qui avait tout planifié depuis le départ. Cet homme qui n'avait pas peur de tuer des innocents pour arriver à ses fins allait se manifester un jour ou l'autre. On ne garde pas cacher aux yeux des autres ce que nous sommes vraiment au fond de nous bien longtemps. Le mal n'a rien de spectaculaire. Il est sous forme humaine, il partage notre lit et mange à nos tables. On ne dupe pas les gens éternellement. Qu'aurait-il fait alors ? Lex pensait sûrement pouvoir continuer d'être ce qu'il est, en étant Clark.

Tout seul il avait parait et modifier toutes les manigances et tout le plan qu'ils avaient organisés Lionel et lui autour de sa famille et d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait aperçu la première fois dans la banque à Métropolis. S'affiliant avec le gouvernement pour jeter son père en prison et ainsi éclipser les doutes qui subsisteraient autour de lui. Dawn se demandait alors est ce que si Lex n'était pas tombé amoureux d'elle, son père serait-il mort à l'heure actuelle ? Et Lionel serait-il en prison ? Depuis leur rencontre Lex avait exprimé une certaine adoration pour elle, Dawn n'avait pourtant jamais voulu de cela et n'avait rien fait pour que cela se produise. La première fois qu'il s'était rencontré Lex lui avait dit qu'il semblait l'avoir déjà vu. Était-ce une ruse ? Bien sûre qu'il l'avait déjà vu du moins en photo. Lex et son père avait repéré la jeune Mills avant même de faire les affaires avec son père. Mr Mills n'était qu'une étape dans ce plan qu'ils avaient échelonné pour arrivé jusqu'à elle. Dawn eut un frisson. Et Lex qui avait renier père et… meilleur ami pour être avec elle… -ne l'oublions pas- à l'insu de la jeune fille, ou du moins sans sa connaissance de la situation. _Mon Dieu quel romantisme ! _,ironisa Dawn avec dégout.

La main de Chloé sur son front la sortit de ses pensées. La jeune Mills leva les yeux vers elle, sentant de nouveau des larmes lui montait aux yeux.

- Oh Dawn ,soupira Chloé le cœur serré.

- Sullivan ,reprit Dawn d'un sourire sans joie. S'il te plait laisse-moi.

- Non Dawn.

- Chloé…

La jeune Mills fit une pause, et Chloé songea un moment que la jeune fille allait s'ouvrir à elle. Dawn ouvrit la bouche un instant avant de la refermer aussitôt,

- Mon Dieu Sullivan, tu ne m'en voudras pas si je te dis que la vie est une tartine de merde que tu dois t'efforcer de manger en souriant.

Chloé eut un hoquet. Se pinçant les lèvres elle observa la jeune Mills qui se recroquevillé de nouveau sur elle-même avec épanchement.

- Ouai je le pense sincèrement, ça ferait un joli slogan pour un autocollant.

Dawn eut un rire mauvais.

- Mon pessimisme te donne le sens de l'humour, affirma Dawn entre les dents.

- Apparemment, fit Chloé en retirant sa main de son front. Je voulais te changer les idées.

- C'est mal barré.

Chloé se leva puis posant un plateau sur la table de chevet, elle se retourna vers la jeune Mills reprenant.

- Mange quelque chose Dawn.

La jeune Mills affirma vaguement, ou peut-être le contraire avant que Chloé ne sorte de la chambre. Dawn essuya rapidement la larme qui coulait sur sa joue, avant de rouler sur son dos. Elle posa une main sur son pendentif pensive… lorsque Clark le lui avait remit que lui avait-il dit déjà ? _Ton pied saigne ! _Non ça s'était un peu après. Elle sourit à l'image du jeune Kent en urgentiste improvisé. Sans qu'elle ne sache vraiment pourquoi à cette époque là il aimait déjà prendre soin d'elle. Pourquoi tout cela lui semblait à des années lumières de cette chambre d'hôtel. Se redressant lentement, elle s'assied sur le rebord de son lit avant de s'approcher du plateau repas. Rien de ce qui s'y trouvait lui donner envie. Sa seule envie n'était pas ici. Prenant un morceau de pain elle l'amena à ses lèvres. Le pain sec se coinça dans sa gorge, elle toussota avant de boire une gorger d'eau. Elle espérait qu'elle n'aurait pas à réapprendre à manger. Comme si le départ de Clark « dans sa vie » avait remit tout les compteurs à zéro. Posant son regard sur le réveil, elle aperçu un objet qui lui serra le cœur. Tendant sa main elle prit la montre du jeune Kent la fixant de longues secondes. Il avait toujours tendance à l'oublier à l'hôtel… toujours sur la table de chevet. A croire qu'il était toujours là… dans cette suite. Qu'il sortirait de la salle de bain ou du salon en claironnant qu'il n'y avait plus de shampoing ou qu'il ne retrouvait pas la télécommande… Bon sang ce quelle l'aimait ! Mettant sa montre à son poignée elle se leva tentant d'identifier si ses jambes n'étaient pas assez engourdi pour qu'elle marche sans vacillait, elle se mit à parcourir doucement la chambre son regard fixait sur cette montre à son poignée. Pourquoi lorsque quelqu'un vous quitte, le désarroi et la tristesse est si forte qu'on a tendance à parler d'elle à l'imparfait… comme si elle n'était plus sur Terre. Clark était toujours en vie peut-être dans le corps d'un autre certes mais toujours là.

Elle respira longuement s'asseyant près de son bureau. Ce n'était plus possible… même intenable. Elle se torturait beaucoup trop l'esprit, elle devait lui parler (elle se leva)... Non (elle se rassied) plutôt lui écrire. Dawn ne se sentait pas la force de l'avoir face à elle. Ses yeux plein de reproche, lui tourmenterait davantage l'esprit mais surtout la conscience. Dans la faible lumière de sa lampe de bureau, elle prit un stylo ainsi qu'une feuille. Les mots lui vinrent de suite à l'esprit mais toutefois elle recommença des dizaines et des dizaines de fois. Le jeune Kent dirait sûrement d'elle qu'elle était trop perfectionniste, néanmoins au fond d'elle, Dawn se demandait si ce n'était pas enfaite une manière d'éloigner l'échéance de ce face à face de quelques secondes voir de quelques minutes avec de la chance. La jeune Mills regarda de nouveau par la fenêtre. _J'irai à pied, _se dit-elle_. _A l'heure d'aujourd'hui la pluie ou le froid était le cadet de ses soucis comme une punition qu'elle souhaitait se soumettre inconsciemment. Ainsi que la longueur du chemin, d'ailleurs elle se questionna alors sur la nature du chemin qu'elle était sensé prendre. La ferme ou le manoir ? Elle se décida à écouter Chloé, elle irait d'abord à la ferme, après ces trois semaines il était plus susceptible que Clark est bien retrouvé son corps. L'image même du garçon l'a fit frémir. Cette hâte silencieuse de le revoir ainsi que cette crainte sanieuse de l'avoir face à elle la bouleversait. Sur ce Dawn se leva de nouveau laissant un mot à la jeune Sullivan des plus explicites sur la situation actuelle, la jeune Mills prit son manteau et sa lettre puis sortit. L'enveloppe dans sa main elle approchait de la maison des Kent à pas mesurer. Du centre ville à la petite ferme, il y avait bien un quart d'heure de route si ce n'est sous cette pluie elle pouvait bien durer quinze de plus. Toutefois la maison des Kent s'imposa à elle comme un fatalisme au bout de ce qui lui semblait être à peine cinq minutes. Voyant que la pluie ferait quelques dégâts sur son présent qu'elle avait tant affectionné elle le mit dans sa poche, avant de se rendre vers la porte de la maison.

Devant celle-ci Dawn songea un instant à rebrousser chemin. L'hésitation lui tordait le ventre, et cette exaltation mélangeait à de la peur la paralysait étrangement. Il était bien le seul à les lui faire ressentir. S'avançant vers la porte, elle se força à respirer profondément. Du calme ça va aller. _Ça fait trois semaines, il a déjà eu tout le temps d'y repenser. Alors… respire ! _Après quelques instants Dawn frappa et attendit. Alors qu'elle entendait des pas elle se pesta intérieurement. _Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement l'avoir déposer dans la boîte aux lettres ? _, songea t-elle alors que la porte s'ouvrait enfin laissant apparaître Mme Kent. Non elle ne pouvait pas elle était aussi là parce qu'il le fallait… parce qu'il fallait qu'elle sache pour Clark et Lex.

- Dawn bonjour, s'exclama la mère du jeune Kent ravie. Mais qu'est ce que tu attends entre. Par le simple son de la voix de Martha elle savait que Clark n'avait encore rien dit à ses parents. Des soupçons s'insinuèrent en elle, Lex n'avait pas fait ça ?!

- Clark n'est pas là ?

- Et bien il est dans sa grange.

_Tant mieux_, songea la jeune fille. Elle ne souhaitait pas réellement que ses parents assistent à ce qui allait suivre.

- Je crois qu'il s'y trouve avec Lana, acheva la mère du jeune homme.

Un courant électrique parcourut chaque veine de la jeune Mills. _Lana… Lana_, se répétait-elle. Peut-être qu'après tout Dawn s'était trompé il était bien redevenu lui-même simplement il souhaitait tourné la page et ne pas lui donner signe de vie. Et peut-être que retourner à ses premières amours étaient une preuve à tout cela. Il était envisageable que Clark n'avait pas voulu parler de toute cette histoire à ses parents de peur de les inquiéter et elle le comprenait. Au moins aujourd'hui elle était sûre que tout été rentrer dans l'ordre. Parce qu'après tout qu'est-ce que Lex irait faire avec Lana ? Clark était plus proche de Lana… il n'y a pas si longtemps de cela… Clark aimait Lana. Cette simple idée eut pour conséquence de lui briser le cœur. Elle sentit de nouveau ses yeux s'humidifiés ne souhaitant pas dévoilé sa détresse au « reste du monde » elle tendit la lettre vers Martha poursuivant en reniflant,

- Euh Mme Kent je ne... Hum dites moi pourriez vous lui remettre cette lettre de ma pars si cela ne vous dérange pas, reprit-elle. Martha sceptique regarda la jeune fille puis la lettre.

- Es-tu sûre que tu ne veux pas le voir il est juste à côté, Dawn ?

- Non je vous assure Madame Kent que ce n'est pas nécessaire, je ne tiens pas à le déranger. Vous lui direz simplement que je suis passée.

- Très bien comme tu veux, déclara Martha perplexe. Son attitude lui échappait. La jeune fille lui remit la lettre et après l'avoir remercier elle prit le chemin inverse. Martha trouvait sa réaction bizarre Dawn était normalement une fille drôle, vive et pleine de vie mais elle lui paraissait différente comme bouleversée. Elle semblait fatiguée et lasse. Clark était tout aussi étrange qu'elle depuis ces derniers jours.

Cela faisait plus de trois semaines que Jonathan et Martha n'avait pas eut de nouvelle d'elle et il lui semblait aussi que Clark n'en est pas non plus. En faite il ne cherchait pas réellement à en avoir. Autrefois lorsqu'il n'était pas à la maison il s'avérait qu'il était à l'hôtel avec Dawn mais ces jours si, ce n'était pas ces raisons qui l'éloignait de la ferme. Il était toujours accroché à son portable passant des coups de fils ici et là. Des voitures l'emmenait et le ramenait il disait que Lex y était pour quelque chose. Quand Jonathan essayait de lui parler afin d'expliquer tout ces déplacements, ces voitures, ces vêtements… il évitait le sujet ou au mieux ne lui répondait pas. Et maintenant c'était au tour de Dawn. Quelque chose clochait, songeait Martha en fermant la porte de la maison.

Passant la barrière blanche du domaine des Kent la jeune fille reprit sa route réfléchissant._"Super tu n'as même pas eu le courage de le lui remettre en main propre"_, sur le moment elle se trouva lâche. Toutefois après ce que Martha avait dit la jeune Mills ne préférait pas le voir. Elle ne souhaitait pas que l'histoire se répète. Elle ne voulait pas les voir… ni même les apercevoir juste en train de discuté ensemble. Elle se ferait des idées s'imaginerait le pire. Clark et Lana. Rien que d'y songer elle sentait son estomac se tordre, et son cœur s'émiettait.

- Dawn, entendit-elle doucement.

Sa voix la foudroya sur place. Si douce et si calme. Sans cette pointe de surprise qui fait parfois son charme. La jeune fille pivota sur elle-même le jeune homme se trouvait là juste à quelque pas de la grange. Elle le trouva inexplicablement beau. Face à lui elle se trouva fade, son air fatigué, ses cheveux à peine coiffé tout ça pour une lettre qu'elle souhaitait lui déposer. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle les mains dans ses poches. Dawn en manqua un, son regard fixé dans le sien. De la distance qui les séparait Clark lui envoya un regard tendre et désolé. Dawn le lui renvoya soulager. Ce faisait-elle des idées ou avait-il prit le temps d'un peu plus y réfléchir ? Son regard plein de reproche laissait place à de la douceur. Tout en lui, lui assuré que oui.

Cependant une once de soupçon s'insinua en elle. Shakespeare disait méfiance au cœur serpent caché sous un visage de fleur. Clark lui pardonnerait-il aussi vite, même si il était la bonté incarné ce secret pesait lourd trois petites semaines suffirait-elle à pansé les blessures ? Malgré le manque… malgré tout ! Ou Lex essayait-il encore de profiter de la situation. En cet instant pour la première fois elle regretta que son pouvoir ne fonctionne pas sur Clark. C'est alors que Dawn vit apparaître Lana à l'entrer de la Grange plusieurs pas derrière Clark. Cette vision sembla lui remettre toutes les idées en place. Peut-être que Clark lui pardonnait mais il n'oublierait jamais. Voyant Dawn regardait tristement derrière lui, il se retourna et aperçut lui aussi Lana. Malgré que Dawn soit consciente de la présence de la jeune Lang, c'était une chose différente de le voir et de l'entendre. La jeune fille n'en pouvait plus elle avait déjà eut trop mal. Non c'était bien assez suffisant.

Se retournant pour reprendre le chemin de l'hôtel, la jeune Mills se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille, reniflant de nouveau. Décidément ce n'était pas du tout le moment de craquer. La jeune Mills entendit de nouveau son prénom mais cette fois-ci en un hurlement inquiétant. Les crissements de pneu sur le ciment l'alarmèrent.

- DAWN !! cria de nouveau le fermier. Apeurée par le cri, la jeune fille se retourna et n'eut pas le temps d'éviter l'inévitable... un camion. L'engin freina d'un seul coup mais rien n'y suffit. Le choc la souleva littéralement du sol l'envoyant valsé un peu plus loin. Dawn supposait que durant ces dernières semaines étant particulièrement lente à réagir, elle serait naturellement lente à voir les choses horribles qui étaient sur le point de lui arriver. Elle souhaitait que ce soit vrai que le temps s'écoule au ralenti et que chaque détail soit perceptible quand on est sur le point d'être gravement blessé mais ce n'était pas le cas. Si ça l'avait été, elle aurait sans doute été capable de réagir à temps. Mieux que cela Clark aurait était capable de réagir à temps ! Il s'avérait, toutefois, qu'actuellement le temps s'accélérait à une vitesse alarmante où tout devenait flou et que la jeune Mills semblait se raccrocher à une réalité de plus en plus lointaine. Et où ce camion se rapprochait dangereusement d'elle.

Voyant le corps inerte de Dawn, le jeune homme se précipita vers elle et le monde s'écroula. Tout d'un coup il se sentit mal, inutile, impuissant. Comme tombant dans un puits sans fond où l'on croit la chute certaine mais où inexorablement elle est effacée. S'agenouillant à ces côtés il n'osait pas la toucher frôlant à peine son visage et sa peau ensanglantée et blessée. Du sang. Le sang ne semblait pas s'arrêter de couler. Il avait peur d'aggraver son cas, là par terre elle avait l'air si... si fragile. Sentant des larmes lui montait aux yeux, il avait du mal à respirer il sentait une boule au fond de sa gorge... au fond de son âme. Du sang martelé le sol, et sa bouche hoquetait ce même liquide rougeâtre à la recherche d'un peu d'air.

- T'en fais pas Dawn ça va aller tu… tu vas t'en sortir, déclara t-il afin de la rassurer elle et lui par la même occasion.

- Clark…, souffla Dawn.

Une chose étrange et pourtant sensé alors lui traversa l'esprit. Lex ou Clark. Comment le savait-elle ? S'était simple si il s'agissait de Clark il aurait tout simplement réussi à la sauver…

- Chut ne parle pas. On a appelé les secours tout va bien se passer. Ça va aller je suis là. Je te promets de ne pas bouger.

- Non, hoqueta la jeune fille. Elle fit une légère pause en manque d'air. Je veux… je veux… voir Clark.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de baisser légèrement la tête.

- S'il te plait Dawn, ce n'est pas le moment. Je te le promets tu le verras… mais s'il te plait tiens le coup.

Malgré qu'elle tentait d'y sortir le néant l'accaparait. Semblant ne pas vouloir la lâcher… la laisser partir de sa toile. Ce que la plus cruelle des mains du Destin pouvait proposer à Clark à ce moment précis serait de lui donner l'amour de Dawn juste pour le lui reprendre. C'est alors qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

Voili voilou après les précédents évènements la suite ne pouvait pas être bien gai, le prochain chapitre très bientôt.

_**-Elvy-**_


	41. IlM'auraFallu UneMinutePourL'aimer

**Hey Hey ! Vous me direz enfin il était temps je vous direz que oui vous avez bien raison de vous plaindre et de râler. Quand je suis en entreprise j'ai rarement le temps d'écrire et donc mes chapitres avancent doucement. Mais qui voici qui voilà le nouveau chapitre de ITOTA, des surprises au menu et oui et oui... je ne vous aurez pas fait attendre pour si peu. Mais voilà un chapitre construit d'une manière assez particulière, l'idée de base de mon histoire qui prend enfin forme, bien que la fin soit proche. Voici donc enfin la suite de ce fameux prologue: NOW !**

**Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**(Pour les fans de Coldplay, "Yellow" se trouve dans la playlist ainsi que "Ache" de James Carrington. Vous trouverez aussi "The Other Side" de David Gray et immortel de Evanescence des chansons qui m'ont vachement inspiré pour écrire ce chapitre. Vous êtes gâté niveau musique d'ambiance ^^)**

* * *

_Parfois on va droit à la collision et on en a même pas conscience, que ce sa soit par accident ou par dessein nous ne pouvons absolument rien y faire._ La vie n'est qu'une suite d'évènement qui nous est incapable de contrôler. Elle est faite de « si », de « mais » et de « peut-être ». Certaines choses auraient pu être différente cette journée là si Clark avait été Clark et si Lex avait été Lex. Mieux encore, les choses n'aurait pas été « peut-être » différente elle l'aurait été tout simplement.

Elle l'aurait été par exemple si une dame au Centre ville de Grandville qui sortait faire des courses, ne s'était pas rendit compte après quelques pas qu'elle avait oublier son manteau, et revint le chercher. Quand elle eut son manteau le téléphone sonna, et elle s'arrêta donc pour répondre et parla quelques minutes. Pendant que la dame était au téléphone Dawn terminait d'écrire sa lettre et se décider à se rendre chez les Kent. Alors que la femme qui avait raccroché été sur le point de rentrer un taxi un homme sortit de nulle part profita de son inattention pour passer devant elle et le lui prendre. Or un chauffeur de taxi de l'autre côté de la ville qui avait déposé un client s'arrêter pour prendre une tasse de café. Et pendant tout ce temps Dawn se rendait à pied à la ferme des Kent. Pendant que la jeune Mills se rendait à destination ce chauffeur de taxi qui avait déposé son client et s'était arrêté pour boire sa tasse de café prit la femme qui s'en allé faire ses courses et qui avait raté le taxi précédent. Ce même taxi dut s'arrêter parce qu'un homme traversé la rue, il était partit au travail cinq minutes plus tard que d'habitude parce qu'il avait oublié de mettre son réveil la veille.

Pendant que cette homme au retard pour le travail traversé la rue Dawn n'était plus très loin de la ferme. Parallèlement à cela le taxi attendait devant une boutique que la dame aille prendre un paquet, qui malheureusement n'était pas encore emballé. En effet la jeune fille qui été censé l'enveloppée avait rompu avec son petit ami la nuit précédente et avait oublié. Quand le paquet fut enveloppé la dame remonta dans le taxi, et fut bloqué par une camionnette de livraison, pour l'instant Dawn arrivée enfin chez les Kent sous une pluie tonitruante. La camionnette de livraison s'en alla et le taxi put démarrer. Dawn prenait son courage à deux mains tandis qu'à présent le taxi était en train d'arriver à un feu. Derrière le volant, le chauffeur du taxi baillé. Son petit garçon, nouveau né n'avait pas trouver le sommeil la nuit dernière et apparemment ces trois derniers cafés ne lui avait été d'aucun recours. Un camion le klaxonna avant de le doubler sur sa droite lors du feu rouge où il s'attardait. Les deux conducteurs s'échangèrent des grossièretés jusqu'à un croisement un kilomètre plus loin avant que leur route se séparèrent l'esprit préoccupé. Pendant tout ce temps Dawn échangé quelques mots avec Martha.

Alors que le chauffeur de camion s'adressa à son autre passager, ils se mirent d'accord sur le fait que ce taximan devait sérieusement avoir un problème. Dawn remettait la lettre à la mère du jeune Kent. Ce chauffeur gêné par la pluie se décida à emprunter le raccourci que prenait depuis maintenant quelques temps les camions de son entreprise et c'est ainsi qu'il fit un détour. Dawn rebroussait alors chemin et c'est ainsi que dans un cri on l'interpella...

Et si seulement une chose s'était passé différemment. Si Lex ne l'avait pas interpelée, ou ce camionneur n'avait pas emprunter ce raccourcis, si le chauffeur de taxi et celui du camion ne s'était pas disputé ce qui par la suite avait occupé leur esprit, ou si cette camionnette de livraison avait démarré plus tôt ou si ce paquet avait été enveloppé et prêt parce que cette jeune fille n'avait pas rompu avec son petit ami, ou si cet homme avait mit son réveil et s'était levé cinq minutes plus tôt, ou si ce chauffeur de taxi ne s'était pas arrêté pour boire sa tasse de café, et que cette femme avait pensé à prendre son manteau et été monté dans son premier taxi. Dawn aurait traversé la rue et le camion serait passé.

Mais la vie étant ce qu'elle est. Une série d'existence et d'incident qui s'entrecroisent et que personne ne peut maitriser. Ce camion ne passa pas, et ce chauffeur fut momentanément distrait. Et ce camion... renversa Dawn.

_**. . .**_

Pourquoi dit-on que la pluie accompagne les mœurs et nos humeurs ? Pourquoi pense t-on que si il pleut cela vient de nous ? Que obligatoirement quelque chose d'horrible se passe. Que la vie souhaite nous prouver que nos sentiments ont une quelconque importance sur le temps.

Quand Clark arriva enfin à l'hôpital, les lieux lui semblèrent bizarrement désert. Il était pourtant le dernier au courant, mais le calme était si intense que ça en devenait palpable. Le simple bruit de la pluie sur les carreaux et les vitres troublaient le silence qu'il s'imaginait. Les gens étaient pourtant là mais le jeune Kent les apercevait à peine. D'abord la mère de Dawn, deux tragédies en si peu de temps n'était pas humain. Inconsolable. Détruit. Anéantit. Elle parlait avec un médecin. Puis... Will et Ophélie... n'étaient-ils pas déjà parti ? La simple idée qu'il est put arriver avant lui le mit davantage en colère, on ne comptait donc rien lui dire !?! Le jeune Dawson, sa tête dans ses mains ne laissaient pas constaté des larmes qui secouaient ses épaules. Pour finir ses parents, Chloé puis Ed. L'attitude de ses parents l'effrayèrent un instant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il en était de « son » état mais les larmes de sa mère et les yeux rougis de son père l'inquiétait. A son arrivé quelques têtes se levèrent vers lui. Leur regard le troublèrent. Pourquoi tant de répulsion ? Clark avait presque oublier qu'en ce moment même il n'était pas dans son corps. Que sa présence, et que sa peine n'était pas de rigueur. Mais il voulait juste « la » voir. Et rien n'y personne l'en empêcherait. Cherchant des yeux un indice, une excuse qui le conduirait à sa rencontre devant cette étendue de mur blanc il observa avec précision chaque chambre environnante à travers les vitres. Un camion. Comment devait-il envisager les choses. A quoi devait-il s'attendre de l'état de quelqu'un qui s'était fait fauché par un camion. Son cœur se serra avant d'apercevoir Lex près d'« elle ». Comment osait-il ? Se dirigeant à grands pas vers la chambre il ouvrit subitement la porte. Lex sursauta presque, se retournant vers lui. La surprise fut-elle que personne l'y en empêcha, même pas Will toujours à jouer son valeureux soldat, était trop anéantit et trop inquiet. Les forces lui manquait. Clark observa le jeune Luthor qui au chevet de la jeune fille serrait sa main dans la sienne, le visage meurtrit. Clark ressentit en lui un sentiment si intense qu'il ne su désignait sa nature... était ce de la haine, de la pitié, de l'aversion ou pire. Ce sentiment lui broyait l'estomac, lui serrait les poumons, lui piquait les yeux. Cette scène était honteuse, outrageante, répugnante.

- Sors d'ici ,souffla Clark si doucement qu'il se surprit lui même face à sa douceur.

- Clark... ,débuta Lex désolé.

- Je t'ai dit de dégagé !!! Meurtrier ! ,s'exclama Clark avec hargne. Ne discutant pas davantage Lex secoua légèrement la tête avant de se lever. Soudainement quelque chose frappa le jeune Kent... en plein cœur, lorsque Lex se redressa, alors se présenta sous ses yeux effaré sa chemise couvert d'un sang rouge encre. Clark crut mourir sur place, tandis que le jeune Luthor sortait de la chambre, le jeune Kent sentit son chagrin éclatait, alors que de multiples larmes s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Il ferma lourdement les yeux en murmurant doucement.

- Mon Dieu Dawn qu'est ce que je t'ai fait.

Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi coupable ? Peut-être qu'il avait l'impression que ses dernières semaines il l'avait délaissé... qu'il l'avait trahit en la lassant à la merci de Lex, peut-être parce que la dernière fois qu'il s'était parlé Dawn et lui s'étaient disputés. Ou peut-être qu'il avait trop tardé, que de lui en vouloir n'avait pas été le bon choix. Quoi qu'il en fut il culpabilisait et ce sentiment s'empreignait en lui, dans chacun de ses membres, ses atomes et dans le plus infime de son être. Cette culpabilité faisait à présent partie de lui. Après un court instant le jeune homme se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux et à poser pour la première fois de son arrivée réellement les yeux sur elle. Le jeune homme s'avança vers le centre de la pièce d'un pas lent. En salle de réanimation, Dawn avait encore le masque qui maintenait sa respiration et des tuyaux allaient de ses veines aux perfusions. Son visage et ses bras étaient égratignés et couvert de sang à endroit. Le calme de la chambre rythmé par les simples bips de son cœur rendait l'atmosphère étrange. Peut-être même pesante. Que Dawn n'en soit réduit à ce simple silence le perturbait et le révolté. Comment elle et lui avait-ils pu en venir à là ? Un amour aussi sincère ne pouvait se terminait comme ça. Dawn ne pouvait pas partir... elle n'en avait pas le droit. Lex ne comprendrait jamais ça. Et si aujourd'hui Clark l'avait écouté Dawn ne serrait pas dans cette état là. Si il l'avait appelé si il s'était efforcé de prendre les devant. Dawn n'aurait pas subit tout ça. De nouveau un sentiment qu'il ne sut pas décrire s'installa en lui. Il pinça ses lèvres et ferma ses poings avant de se forcer à contenir ses sanglots que Dawn n'accepterait pas dans ses moments là. Dawn ne pleurait pas, Dawn était forte. Quand son père avait eu son accident elle avait été rempli de haine, de rage, de vengeance mais pas un seul moment de peine. Oui Dawn était forte. Dawn l'était plus que lui et en ce moment elle le prouvait de nouveau. Si elle disparaissait il n'arriverait jamais à en survivre, alors que si l'inverse se produisait à un moment ou à un autre Dawn arriverait à se redresser. Ces simples mots semblaient si faible face à la détresse qui montait en lui secondes après secondes. Il était anéantit, Dawn semblait brisé tout comme lui. Lorsqu'il atteint enfin la jeune fille il s'installa sur une chaise près d'elle et la détailla un instant. Son teint blafard, associé à son inconscience lui firent se sentir mal… A vrai dire « mal » ne suffisait pas à décrire son état d'esprit puisque sa vue se brouillait tandis que la boule au fond de son ventre semblait remonter au fond de sa gorge. Cette vision d'elle ici était ce trop pour lui ? Pourquoi la vie semblait s'acharner autour de cette famille. Un sentiment d'impuissance s'insinua en lui alors qu'il était encore prisonnier de ce corps. Il se promit alors d'y remédier, pour elle, il le ferait...

Respirant profondément afin de se donner du courage, il renifla avant de baisser légèrement la tête.

- Je t'ai vu plusieurs fois le faire avec ton père… je n'aurais pas cru que je devrais me mettre à ta place aujourd'hui à me demander si tu m'entends Dawn. Mais à présent je suis là, et tu verras que tout ira bien mon ange ,déclara Clark en prenant sa main que Lex venait de reposer. Je sais que ta famille est très croyante et je te promets que je prierais pour toi. J'ai essayé et je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit très convainquant. Mais tu devais m'apprendre tu te rappelle ?

Posant ses lèvres sur sa paume il referma lourdement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit des larmes lui coulaient de nouveau sur ses joues.

- Si tu m'entends Angel sache que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à pouvoir venir te voir. On pourrait croire qu'un homme comme Lex Luthor ouvre toutes les portes mais avoir de tes nouvelles révèlent du parcours du combattant. Bon tu t'attends déjà à ce que je vais te demandé. Parce que Dawn il faut que tu te réveille. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile. Je sais que ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'on se fait renverser par un camion mais tu dois te réveiller. Et si tu hésites encore je vais te donner de bonnes raisons de le faire. Tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas seule ici. Et si ta mère et ta sœur perdent encore quelqu'un tu sais très bien que ta mère ne pourra pas le supporter. Puis mes parents tu y as pensés à eux comment vont-ils s'en sortir si tu n'es plus là. Will t'en voudra à vie si tu reste comme ça. Puis Dawn il… il y a nous deux. Si tu me laisse… si tu pars… je viendrais te chercher où que tu sois parce que tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça tu m'entends. Si tu t'en vas et que tu me laisse tout seul je sais que tu l'auras fait exprès parce que… parce que bon sang je n'y survivrais pas. Ça sera au dessus de moi, tu m'as apprit à ne plus me passer de toi ne me force pas à apprendre à vivre sans toi je n'y arriverais pas, je n'ai même pas envie d'essayer. Je veux juste être avec toi. Je veux juste que tu me pardonnes de ne pas t'avoir cru. Dawn il faut que tu te réveil ! Il le faut. J'aurais du être près de toi, j'aurais du te croire si je l'avais fait j'aurais pu te sauver, si je l'avais fait tu ne serais pas là à cause de moi. Dawn s'il te plait ne me fait pas ça, ne me force pas. Je ne veux pas… pas sans toi. S'il te plait réveil toi ! Réveil-toi ! REVEIL-TOI !

_**. . .**  
_

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent subitement avant qu'elle ne réclame une grande gorgée d'air comme si elle émergée des eaux. La jeune fille toussa légèrement, sa gorge était plus sèche que jamais. Ses yeux lui piquait, ses oreilles sifflaient. Quelque chose la dérangeait pour respiré. Et ce blanc immaculé lui agressait les pupilles mais où se trouvait-elle ? Dawn tenta de se redresser en vain. Un vertige lui prit, puis presque des nausées, quel erreur ! Mon Dieu que sa tête lui faisait souffrir. Une scie invisible était placé entre ses deux yeux lui scindait le cerveau en deux et ressortait par sa nuque inlassablement. D'où lui venait cette horrible mal de tête ? Ça en était insupportable. Elle retomba lourdement sur ses oreillers, avant de regarder autour d'elle. Et voilà que ça lui reprenait. Son cœur s'emballa subitement avant qu'elle n'entende des sons de plus en plus rapide arrivé jusqu'à ses oreilles. Dawn voulut faire vite mais elle ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur. Tournant lentement la tête elle vit ces bips s'évadaient d'un cardiographe où oscillait les battements rythmé de son cœur. Elle n'y croyait pas mais elle était à l'hôpital ! Dawn posa ses mains sur sa tête, elle y sentit des bandes puis sur son visage. Des fils la reliés à plusieurs machines, et un masque lui obstruait la vue. Que faisait-elle dans un hôpital ? Était ce normal qu'elle ne se souvienne même plus comment elle avait attérit ici ? Dawn jeta un regard circulaire, détaillant la chambre les yeux ronds. Cette endroit ne lui disait décidément rien. _Tout sauf l'hôpital._

Dawn ne le savait peut-être pas encore mais son réveil était un événement pour les uns et une bénédiction pour d'autres. Qu'avait-il de si exceptionnel dans tout cela ? Et bien l'attente avec hâte que ce moment arrive... Ce moment à part, ce moment unique qui se démarque des autres et qui alors devient essentiel.

_**. . .**_

_Il était une fois, une petite fille du nom d'Angel. Là plupart du temps lorsque cette petite fille s'ennuyait, il lui arrivait alors de se coucher sur son lit et de laisser son esprit vagabondé plus loin que les murs que renfermé sa chambre. Elle rêvait de voyager, rêver d'être libre, rêver de l'impossible. Et l'amour qui lui était encore inconnu ne l'intéressait pourtant pas. Elle avait l'impression de déjà tout connaître à ce propos. Puisque la confiance faisait parti intégrante de l'amour et des sentiments qu'on confit à l'autre, elle ne souhaitait pas être dépendante de quelqu'un d'autre. Elle ne souhaitait pas souffrir en sachant que l'autre s'en moquer. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ça. A un amour inconditionnel et sans limite, elle ne se voyait pas au bras de quelqu'un que certain imaginé comme l'homme parfait ou comme un prince charmant. Car même si elle était jeune, elle était bien assez lucide pour savoir que ça n'existait pas, que c'était juste une image... Un stéréotype. Un conte de fée que les gens s'étaient créer afin de se rassurer puis de se dire lorsque tout va mal que peut-être… après tout ça pouvait exister._

_Elle était consciente que dans une relation lorsqu'on appréciait quelqu'un et qu'on envisageait peut-être l'aimait la seule chose qu'on aimait réellement était l'image de quelqu'un qui nous aime. Alors pour être moins seule, on se persuadait parfois sans même s'en rendre compte que nos sentiments étaient réciproques. L'écho de deux âmes qui s'aiment… Dans un monde où tout le monde suit tout le monde. Ou tout le monde copie son voisin pour rester dans les normes. Pour paraître « normal », pour suivre une mode, pour se fondre dans la masse. Pour n'être pas différent de lambda lorsqu'on se regarde dans une glace, on fait en sorte de réduire nos divergences. C'est tellement dure de trouver quelqu'un qui nous aime pour ce qu'on est, alors on se contente de quelqu'un qui aime l'image qu'on renvoie et même si intérieurement on s'aperçoit que ça se rapproche de l'amour mais que ça ne l'est pas réellement. C'est suffisant… suffisant du moins pour un moment. Parce que l'amour est tellement fugace. « Et si je me retrouvais seul(e), et si c'était là ma seule chance, et si plus personne ne voulait de moi ensuite... »_

_Vous rendez vous compte… combien de personne on ratait le coche à cause de cette mentalité que notre société côtoie tout les jours. Et vous rendez vous compte que seulement le trois quart de la planète a vraiment… je veux dire réellement rencontré son âme sœur juste parce qu'il lui était destiné… et non pas parce qu'après réflexion un beau matin on l'a décidé. On perd son temps en ce contentant de ce qu'on a au lieu de ce focalisé sur ce qu'on pourrait avoir. Ne devrait-on pas vivre au jour le jour. Aller toujours plus loin. Pourquoi est-ce si dure de chercher puis de trouver l'amour ? Pourquoi les gens sont si presser ? Pourquoi est ce que ça fait si peur d'être seul ?_

_Et en y réfléchissant quand on quitte cette personne qu'alors on croyait aimer, pourquoi ça fait si mal et pourquoi pensons nous qu'il ou qu'elle était la vie, était la passion, était la raison ,était un tout de notre existence; alors que ce n'était juste qu'une page d'un chapitre de notre vie. Et pourquoi l'être humain est si fier que lorsqu'un couple se quitte, celui qui comme nous le disons se fait « larguer » se sent-il obliger de regretter son conjoint alors qu'il était évident que leur relation s'épuisait. Pourquoi devrait-il se sentir plus mal que l'autre ? Y'a-t-il un gagnant et un perdant dans chaque relation ? Et si c'était vraiment le cas quand cette histoire n'est pas « la » relation qu'on devait à tout prix faire fonctionné pourquoi pensons nous le contraire._

_Avec ces attitudes avec ces agissements. Ne passons nous pas à côté de notre vie ? S'aimer est-ce si dure ? Et connaitre… savoir au fond de soi, que tout une vie… oui que chaque secondes, chaque minutes, chaque heures que nous partagerons avec elle ou lui ne seront qu'un bonheur quoi qu'il arrive. Qu'on serait près à donner sa vie, s'offrir littéralement, corps et âme à l'autre en sachant qu'il ou qu'elle ferait alors exactement… oui exactement la même chose est-il si difficile à percevoir._

_L'amour, le vrai, est un échange on reçoit autant qu'on donne. On est peu à le connaître réellement et les rares qui s'en sont approprié parle du bonheur comme quelque chose de si drôle si intense. Sans accès tel une carte d'adhérent que seul les plus chanceux auront le plaisir d'être les privilégiés. D'un amour éternel, qui fait parfois sourire devant tant de certitude. D'un amour qui survit après la mort… d'un amour unique par sa qualité de longévité. Un amour sans frontière sans langue. Qui fait rêver plus d'un, et qui quand aux autres passent son temps à le recherché, le laissant alors dans l'espoir qu'il perçoit ne serait que le trois quart de ce qu'est l'amour réel._

_En sachant tout cela. Cette petite fille ne souhaitait pas en apprendre davantage. Si cela était vrai que l'amour était rare alors elle n'attendait pas grand-chose de la vie de ce point de vu là. Ces espoirs se dirigeaient ailleurs, ou la possibilité était de rigueur. Elle n'avait pas eut beaucoup de chance jusque là elle n'en souhaitait pas plus. Elle savait déjà ce que la vie pouvait lui réservé, et ça n'avait pas pour habitude de l'enchanter._

_C'est alors que lorsqu'elle ne s'y attendait pas surgit une sensation qui la bouleversa, elle la connaissait mais c'était différent parce que cette fois ça venait d'elle. Loin de s'imaginer que cela pouvait être de l'amour, la jeune fille songeait qu'après tout même si ça en était, l'amour le vrai était beaucoup plus dure à trouver. On ne pouvait pas songer que tout était rose, et cette sensation qui grandissait en elle était si spéciale qu'elle ne souhaitait pas la qualifié d'« Amour », parce qu'alors elle aurait peur qu'elle varie, qu'elle s'estompe comme la nuit et le visage de la lune. C'était trop beau pour être de l'amour, trop précieux pour être des sentiments. D'ailleurs l'amour à sens unique n'était pas rare et lorsque cette amour lui fit rendu, elle n'y crut pas un instant, parce que ce n'était pas de l'amour, non elle ne voulait pas le qualifié ainsi se répétait-elle. C'était plus. C'était plus cher à son cœur, c'était unique. De plus pour qu'un amour s'épanouisse il faut confiance et fidélité. Cette étape pour elle était la plus difficile, la plus périlleuse parce qu'elle en était le déclencheur, sans elle l'amour n'existerait pas et n'aurait pas de quoi durer. Cependant la jeune fille avait apprit à ne pas avoir confiance en les autres. On le lui avait tant rabâché qu'à présent ça faisait parti d'elle. Que ça c'était imprégnait en elle. La confiance s'est tout partagé, absolument ne rien caché. Qui en est vraiment capable ? Il y a toujours un doute, un mystère inavoué de peur que l'autre pense que… C'est si dure de se livrer réellement… complètement. _

_Juger. Un autre facteur de notre société prépondérante à notre entourage. La douleur que cela influence quand on voit dans les yeux de l'autre que c'est exactement ce qu'il est en train de faire alors qu'il a promit le contraire. Enfouir quelqu'un dans une case, malgré qu'on la connaisse si bien. C'est de tout cela en même temps dont la jeune fille avait peur… L'amour est dévastateur !_

Combien de fois avait-il lu cette lettre ? Et combien de fois chaque mots que la jeune fille avait écrit sur ce morceau de papier s'était imprimé dans son esprit jusqu'à ce qu'il en connaisse la moindre syllabe. Clark respira profondément avant de fermer lourdement les yeux.

Un appel, un simple appel peut changer tellement de chose dans une vie. C'était un appel qui avait annoncé à Clark l'accident de Dawn et ça en était un autre qui lui avait annoncé son réveil. Cette joie immense face parallèlement à cette peine incomparable qu'il avait alors ressenti était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus paradoxale. C'était si spécial de se dire que la femme qu'on aime est en vie et qu'elle va bien, qu'elle vous attend quelque part et que sa santé va pour le mieux. Sans attendre une seconde de plus Clark se rendit à l'hôpital de Métropolis, pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'elle choisisse de se réveiller lorsqu'il n'était même pas près d'elle. Ce qui sans aucun doute était rare. De nombreuses choses avaient changé depuis l'accident, et du temps c'était écoulé. Les médecins perdaient de plus en plus espoir. Le coma est une chose perplexe et ambiguë qu'il est difficile de traiter lorsqu'on en connait pas toutes les causes et toutes les étapes. Néanmoins plusieurs choses était revenu dans l'ordre comme par exemple le fait qu'il était de nouveau lui même. C'était une longue histoire qu'il se chargerait de raconter à Dawn autant de fois qu'elle le souhaiterait. Certaines choses toutefois ne changerait jamais comme la présence de Lex qui rôdait ici et là comme si il n'en avait pas déjà trop fait. Il ne s'arrêterait jamais, et ne les laisseraient donc jamais tranquille. C'est ainsi qu'en super vitesse Clark arriva à l'hôpital en moins de deux, devançant ses parents qui avait prit la voiture et qui à l'heure actuelle devait toujours se trouver à la ferme.

Mais à présent Clark marchait avec appréhension vers la chambre de Dawn. L'estomac serré, des papillons aux ventres. Il avançait raide comme un piquet vers la chambre de celle qu'il aimait un bouquet de fleur à la main. La porte approchait, la porte était là devant lui et se trouver maintenant à quelques mètres, il ne manquait plus que de la pousser. En aurait il la force ? Il devrait peut-être d'abord parler aux médecins ils lui diraient si il pouvait lui parler... argh ! Il avait trop attendu. Il ne pouvait plus patientait et puis de toute manière il ne pouvait en être autrement. Il y arriverait ,il sentait qu'il y arriverait du moins il n'y avait pas dix minutes il le sentait. A cette instant tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir c'était comme si le sol se dérober sous ces pieds. Il se retournerait que les dalles derrière lui serait effondré. Comme si à chacun de ses pas il s'apercevait d'une vérité qui ferait peut-être mal. Non ! Dawn était réveillée c'est tout ce qui compter. Elle allait bien. Ils pourraient... ils pourraient s'aimer comme le peu de temps qu'ils avaient partagé avant l'accident. Il pourrait revoir ses beaux yeux vert que le temps et l'accident avait fini par clos. Et son sourire d'ange qu'elle affectionnait à merveille. Il suffisait juste de tourner la poignet. _Aller tourne la vieux. C'est pas si dure que ça. _

Poussant la porte il respira profondément se donnant du courage. Les rideaux étaient tirés, une première. Le soleil réchauffait la pièce, et la lumière s'infiltrait dans la chambre dans une atmosphère particulière. Ses couvertures... défaitent. Un cas unique. Assied en tailleur sur son lit Dawn Mills feuilletait le Daily Planet, imperturbable. S'ayez, elle était là. _Sa_ Dawn ,toujours aussi belle. Fidèle à elle même. Et le plus naturellement du monde à lisait le journal. Le bruit que produit la porte en se fermant la déconcentra. Elle leva la tête vers lui et les yeux du jeune homme s'illuminèrent. La pureté de ses yeux vert comment les oublier ? Il avait l'impression que ça faisait bien une éternité qu'elle ne les avait plus poser sur lui... mais cela ne remontait qu'à trois mois. Devait-il se surprendre de le comparer à une éternité. Il s'étonna toutefois de s'éblouir avec autant de baume au cœur de se spectacle.

- Dawn ,fit-il d'une voix douce. La jeune fille le regardait semblant réfléchir,

- C'est pour moi ? ,demanda t-elle en désignant les fleurs.

- Oui ,dit-il d'un sourire, des orchidées ce sont tes préférés. J'ai pensé que... ,continua t-il les lui tendant.

- Merci ,fit-elle simplement. Les prenant elle les respira quelques secondes. Clark la contemplait, le son de sa voix l'avait tellement hanté.

- C'est très gentil.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ,dit-il s'avançant avec précaution. Il avait furieusement envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Il joua néanmoins la carte du tact, mieux valait ne pas la brusquée. Alors comment te sens tu ?

- Bien... elle fit une pause le regardant avec toujours autant d'insistance, très bien même... je viens de sortir du coma mais je me porte bien.

- Oui pour ce qui est de ça il faudra que je te raconte plus en détail pourquoi je n'ai pas pu me trouver sur place à ton réveil. Tu vas trouver ça insensé...

Dawn leva un sourcil, Clark eut un sourire avant de s'avancer vers elle.

- Mais il faut d'abord que je te prenne dans mes bras.

- Euh... je...

- Tu ne peux peut-être pas, c'est trop tôt ,déclara Clark en se redressant. Très bien je peux le comprendre... je peux attendre.

Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils, mal à l'aise. Clark posa doucement une main sur sa joue la contemplant longuement.

- Mon Dieu Dawn tu m'as tellement manqué ,articula t-il en caressant son menton.

Dawn décontenancé ne sut pas comment réagir.

- Maman ,interpella t-elle.

La mère de la jeune fille apparut la seconde d'après sortant de la salle de bain des serviettes à la main.

- Oui Angel ,fit-elle d'une voix alarmante.

Clark releva les yeux vers la mère de la jeune fille,

- Oh bonjour Mme Mills.

- Clark tu... tu es déjà là ,déclara t-elle la voix hésitante.

- Oui.

- Tu as parlé au médecin, il t'a expliqué la situation.

- Non je voulais d'abord voir Dawn ,déclara Clark en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Alors écoute Clark tu devrais peut-être parler au médecin puis...

- Non ! ,s'exclama Clark surprit par sa réaction, je veux rester avec Dawn.

- Clark écoute tu ne comprends pas... ,continua la mère de Dawn en contournant le lit. C'est important tu dois d'abord-...

- Maman ,l'interrompit la jeune Mills, qui est ce ? Tu le connais ?

Un silence s'en suivit, Clark reposa lentement son regard sur la jeune Mills. Non... non tout sauf ça ! C'était une farce... une horrible et terrible farce.

- Arrête Dawn ce n'est pas marrant.

- Pardon ?!

Clark jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la mère de la jeune fille avant de la fixer de nouveau.

- Tu te moque de moi, hein Dawn ? ,questionna Clark doucement.

- Pourquoi est ce que je ferais ça ? ,demanda la jeune fille le regardant à son tour dans les yeux. Clark chercha l'erreur.

- Ce n'est pas marrant, arrête ça tout de suite ,répéta Clark de nouveau.

La mère de la jeune fille eut un soupir désolé.

- Clark c'est là où je voulais en venir. Dawn... Dawn ne se souvient pas de tout.

- Comment ça Dawn ne se souvient pas de tout ?

- Est ce que je devrais le connaître ? ,reprit la jeune Mills en posant son regard sur sa mère.

Clark détourna la tête, ses yeux s'embuèrent subitement. Comme si ces trois derniers mois il n'avait pas assez pleuré. Son cœur s'accéléra soudainement tandis qu'un sourire nerveux s'installa sur ses lèvres. Pourquoi la vie s'évertuait-elle à lui montrait à quelle point s'était difficile de perdre les gens qu'on aime. Elle n'avait pas le droit... elle n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Pas pour la seconde fois. Son monde... son utopie qu'il s'était crée ne pouvait pas s'effondrait... pas encore, pas comme ça. Où était-elle ? Tant de souvenir ne pouvait pas se volatiliser en si peu de temps. Dawn lui disait souvent qu'elle ne s'évaporerait pas ,qu'elle était là et qu'elle y resterait alors pourquoi n'était-elle pas là quand il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Il pouvait encore entendre son rire, l'entendre l'appeler sans arrêt par son nom de famille, l'entendre le taquiner en sachant toujours comment le remettre à sa place. Ce qu'il voulait c'était la voir continuellement soupirer en replaçant une de ses mèches de cheveux. Ce qu'il voulait c'était que la jeune fille en face de lui ,lui dise qu'elle plaisantait et qu'elle n'oserait jamais lui faire une si grande peur. Puis elle se serait avançait vers lui se mettant sur les pointes de pied afin de réclamer un baiser. Ce qu'il voulait s'était la voir se préoccuper pour la moindre chose, ce qu'il voulait c'était qu'elle soit aussi franche et directe qu'autrefois.

La jeune fille le regardait ne semblant pas comprendre.

- Je suis désolée si j'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ce n'était pas dans mon intention ,ajouta t-elle en le fixant. Clark se redressa croyant éclater.

- Non... ça ne peut pas être vrai. Vous mentez !

- Clark ,reprit Gabriella, elle ne se souvient pas de toi et ce n'est pas de sa faute.

Clark se tourna vers la mère de la jeune fille.

- Parce que vous avez vraiment l'impression qu'en ce moment c'est un coupable que je recherche. Dites moi Mme Mills... dites moi pourquoi le sors s'acharne t-il à ce point sur nous deux... dites le moi ! ,déclara t-il anéantit.

- On ne ose pas le ton sur ma mère ,poursuivit Dawn le regard noir. Mme Mills posa ses yeux sur sa fille puis sur un Clark effaré avant de continuer,

- Clark sortons.

Clark la suivit à l'extérieur, les nerfs à vif alors que la porte claquait derrière lui il reprit avec hargne.

- Je n'ai jamais autant aimé quelqu'un de ma vie alors expliquez moi pourquoi elle devrait m'oublier. C'est injuste !

- Écoute moi bien Clark, la vie est injuste, elle est fait de compromis et de mal entendu, il est possible que Dawn retrouve la mémoire je te laisse en parler avec le médecin mais arrête ça tout de suite. Dawn n'a pas besoin de mélodrame elle doit se reposer.

- J'ai passé ses trois derniers mois à son chevet...

- Et je t'en remercie Clark, mais ne va pas aggravez la situation s'il te plait.

- Vous préférez que je me taise, que je laisse passer et qu'elle m'oublie !?!

- Non Clark... que tu t'efforces de comprendre que c'est d'autant plus dure pour elle !

_**. . .**_

Dawn n'était plus Dawn. Pendant combien de temps encore ? Avait-il d'ailleurs un décompte ? Tout lui était étranger comme la personne lui faisant face. L'euphorie s'en était aller en même temps que l'espoir. Qu'allait-il devenir ? Qu'allait-elle devenir ? Quand on sait que son amour... son âme sœur s'en été aller avant lui. _On dit que dans __toutes les larmes s'attarde un espoir mais que l'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme. Alors comment s'y retrouve ceux qui oublient ?..._

Clark à l'extérieur de la chambre parler avec le médecin de la jeune fille qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. La porte de cette dernière s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Will complètement essoufflé, Dawn l'accueillit avec un sourire le jeune Dawson se jeta aussitôt dans ses bras. Clark tressaillit. Il en ressentit si profondément de la jalousie que ses joues finirent par pâlir, il en avait mal presque physiquement.

- Pourquoi Dawn ne se souvient pas de moi ? ,questionna Clark la voix brisé.

- Parce que Dawn souffre d'une amnésie rétrograde. Elle se souvient de absolument tout sauf des évènements les plus récents. Dans son cas des trois derniers mois précédent son accident.

Clark respira profondément alors que Will la couvrait de baisers à n'en plus finir sous les rires amusés de la jeune Mills.

- Le hasard fait bien les choses ,articula Clark dépité.

- Dawn a subit un grave choque à la tête. Son traumatisme crânien à généré un coma et son réveil après tout ce temps ne pouvait pas se passer sans séquelles Mr Kent. Dawn a présenté un coma profond de cause traumatique comme je vous l'ai dit et elle était véritablement très mal placé sur l'échelle de Glasgow, elle a vraiment de la chance de s'en être sortit avec seulement une amnésie qui peut dans de bonne circonstance vite se réglé.

- Donc vous pensez que ça ne sera pas permanent ?

- Peut-être que oui peut-être que non, cela dépend de Dawn, de sa motivation et de son envie d'accéder à son passé. Mais Dawn est une jeune fille très courageuse, et très forte si elle a réussi à se sortir de son coma toute seule je pense qu'elle est capable de tout.

Clark affirma doucement de la tête avant de questionner.

- Mais approximativement combien de temps pensez vous que son amnésie puisse durer ?

- Ah Mr Kent cela peut varier du tout au tout, elle peut durer un mois comme un an. Tout peut lui revenir en une seule seconde ou par brides de mémoire. Rien n'est sûr.

- Expliquez moi quelque chose docteur. Pourquoi se souvient-elle si bien de sa famille ,de ses amis et... et moi l'homme qui l'aime le plus au monde...

- Mr Kent vous devez savoir que dans ce type d'amnésie, les événements les plus récents par rapport à l'installation du dommage cérébral sont les plus susceptibles d'être oubliés par rapport aux faits les plus lointains. Les souvenirs les plus anciens sont généralement les mieux conservés. Elle les connait depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, mais surtout mieux. Ici son arrivée même à Smallville est passé sous silence. Stimuler sa mémoire va l'aider, ainsi que lui permettre de revoir des endroits qu'elle aimait, des amis qu'elle côtoyait. Montrez lui des photos, des vidéos... Ne vous attendez pas à des progrès fulgurant. Sa mémoire est comme fermer à double tour il vous faut juste trouver la bonne clé pour ouvrir la porte de ses souvenirs. Contentez vous de la chercher.

_**. . .**_

Will posa pour la énième fois un baiser sur son front, avant d'enrouler un bras autour des épaules de la jeune Mills.

- Tu nous as fait une sacré frayeur Angel.

La mère de Dawn posa une main sur celle de sa fille.

- Oui il a raison, si tu savais dans quel état tu es arrivée à l'hôpital.

- Vous voulez dire à part mon traumatisme crânien ? ,questionna Dawn en retirant des mèches de son visage.

- Hein hein ,affirma Will. Tu as eu une hémorragie interne, et pas mal de plaies ouvertes qui ont prit du temps à cicatriser.

- Puis aussi plusieurs côtes cassés ,continua sa mère. Sans oublier que tu as perdue beaucoup de sang.

Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils perplexe,

- Et vous avez réussi à trouver facilement du « O » négatif ?

Will s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre,

- Oui grâce à Clark.

- Il a passé la majorité de son temps ici ,affirma sa mère. Tu devrais le remercier.

Dawn eut une moue avant de jeter un rapide regard vers l'extérieur,

- Euh Clark... le jeune homme de tout à l'heure ? ,questionna la jeune fille à l'intention de sa mère.

Will fixa la jeune fille indécis, s'agissait-il véritablement d'une question, ou était ce dissimuler par autre chose.

- Hum oui ,ajouta Mme Mills. Will eut un rire effaré.

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il se passe là, j'ai raté un épisode ? ,questionna t-il surprit.

Dawn et Gabriella posèrent leur regard sur le jeune homme.

- Will tu dois savoir que Dawn a oublié les évènements les plus récents de sa vie...

- Comment ?! ,s'exclama t-il apeuré. Mais je croyais que tout allait bien ?! Dawn tu te rappel de moi j'espère ?!

Dawn eut un sourire lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

- Mais oui... t'es bête.

Will ne sembla pas rassuré pour autant.

Pourquoi fais tu cette tête, je t'ai dit que je me souvenais de toi ?

Le jeune Dawson releva la tête échangeant un regard avec la mère de la jeune fille. Une ombre passa dans le regard de Mme Mills tout était dit, Dawn n'était pas encore au courant au sujet de son père. Mon Dieu. Will ne souhaitait pour rien au monde la voir revivre ça une seconde fois.

- Will qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ,questionna Dawn une pointe d'appréhension dans la voix.

Will secoua légèrement la tête avant de reporter son attention sur la jeune Mills.

- Non Angel je suis juste surprit, tu as passé tellement d'heure à me parler du fermier que j'ai du mal à croire que tu l'es oublier. Ça me paraît insensé.

- Le fermier ? ,questionna Dawn dubitative.

- Il parle de Clark, ma chérie ,éclaira Mme Mills.

- Oh je vois. Et dis moi pourquoi est ce que j'aurais passé autant de temps à te parler de lui ? Il m'a semblé qu'il me connaissait bien, est ce qu'on était de bon ami ? Il avait l'air déboussolé lorsqu'il s'est aperçu de mon amnésie.

Will et Mme Mills échangèrent de nouveau un regard.

- Donc tu l'as vraiment oublier ? ,demanda Will perplexe. Dawn fronça les sourcils. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ,murmura t-il.

- Oui je sais c'est insensé ,insista la mère de la jeune Mills.

- Mais bon sang vous allez arrêter avec vos cachoteries ça devient angoissant ,déclara t-elle aussitôt.

- Je ne sais pas si on doit te le dire ,reprit Will sur le ton de l'interrogation.

- Mais quoi ? ,questionna Dawn en tapant avec énervement sur son lit.

Mme Mills posa sa main près de celle de sa fille afin de la calmer avant d'annoncer.

- Et bien ma chérie, Clark et toi sortez ensemble.

- Non ils sortaient ensemble. Le passé est de rigueur ,précisa Will.

- Arrête Will ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

- Je suis désolé mais il est évident que Dawn ne se souvient plus de lui... les liens sont rompus ,affirma t-il d'un sourire tordu.

Dawn les interrompit d'un signe de main l'air ahurit.

- Vous... vous êtes en train de me dire que... que je... je sors avec... avec un fermier.

Sa mère acquiesça de la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres

- Je me rappelle d'un temps où tu trouvais ça sexy ,fredonna le jeune Dawson l'air de rien.

- Will ! ,s'exclama sa mère décontenancé. Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire face à leur soudaine ressemblance. Ce qui paraissait impossible lorsqu'on savait que Dawn avait été adopter.

- Attendez mais... ,continua la jeune Mills, mais il n'y en a pas à Los Angeles. Enfin peut-être 2% de la population active et encore. Comment ai je fais pour me dégoter un fermier ?

Will cilla levant les yeux vers Gabriella.

- Vous ne lui avez rien dit ?

- Non ,déclara la mère de la jeune fille soudainement mal à l'aise. J'ai crut l'espace d'un instant que peut-être elle s'en souvenait.

- Dit quoi ? ,s'énerva Dawn.

- Angel tu ne sais pas où nous sommes ? ,questionna Will afin d 'éclairer la situation.

- Des murs blancs, une perfusion, des pyjamas à petit pois. Je ne sais pas moi peut-être à Walt Disney ,ironisa Dawn avec raideur.

- Dawn nous sommes à Smallville ,annonça sa mère, ça fait sept mois que nous avons emménager ici à présent.

Will acquiesça de la tête comme confirmant la nouvelle sous les yeux ronds de la jeune fille.

- Où ?! ,questionna Dawn perdue. Small quoi ?

- Smallville Dawn tout près de Grandville et de Métropolis, c'est une région perdu dans le fin fond du Kansas ,déclara Will en soupirant.

- Qu'est ce qu'on fait à Pecnotland ?

Will éclata de rire, ce que Mme Mills ne fit pas. Il eut besoin de deux bonnes minutes afin de pouvoir s'arrêter. Respirant profondément il précisa.

- C'est dingue Dawn tu as dis exactement la même chose la première fois que tu as posé les pieds ici.

- Je veux rentrer à la maison ,continua Dawn en se redressant.

Sa mère posa ses mains sur ses épaules tandis que Will poursuivait,

- Hé Angel où veux tu allée comme ça, tu vis ici maintenant.

- Je refuse ,déclara Dawn d'un ton sans discussion, j'habite à Los Angeles en Ca-li-for-nie. Une région qu'on peut facilement désignait du doigt sur une carte des États Unis d'Amérique.

- Dawn calme toi ,affirma Mme Mills. On ne peut pas rentrer à la maison tout de suite. Tu vas mal, avant tu dois retrouver la mémoire.

- Non je n'ai pas besoin de savoir... puis je peux très bien me rappeler de Los Angeles.

Will lui lança un regard entendu.

- Mais voyons Dawn ce n'est pas ce qui est écrit dans le contrat.

- Dites moi la vérité. Qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? Est ce que papa a fait faillite ? On a perdu toute notre fortune ? Oh mon Dieu ne me dites pas qu'on vit dans une ferme !

Will repartit de plus belle, dans un rire hilare.

- Dawn tu me tue ,s'exclama t-il plié en deux. La mère de la jeune fille le toisa du regard avant de s'avancer de nouveau vers elle. Dawn se détourna du jeune homme reposant ses yeux sur sa mère. Elle n'en voulait pas à Will, mais son état ne lui donnait pas envie de rire.

- Dawn ,susurra sa mère, peut-être qu'en ce moment tu ne t'en rends pas encore compte mais il y a peu de temps de cela tu aurais donné n'importe quoi pour rester dans cette ville.

- Maman c'est impossible, articula Dawn en comprenant où sa mère voulait en venir, je suis déjà avec quelqu'un.

- Qui s'est fait vite remplacer ,reprit Will d'un ton subitement détaché.

Elle n'était même pas sûr de l'avoir vu s'arrêter de rire, quand est ce qu'il avait reprit le fil de la conversation.

La mère de la jeune fille vrilla de nouveau Will du regard. Il semblait beaucoup trop s'amusait de l'amnésie de sa fille et cela l'exaspérait. Des tapes se firent alors entendre à la porte. Le médecin apparut, suivit quelques secondes plus tard par le jeune Kent avançant dans la pièce avec réserve.

- Clark voyons entre ,affirma Gabriella.

Clark s'exécuta, reposant son regard sur la jeune Mills. Mais maintenant que la jeune Mills savait, Dawn le détaillait curieusement.

- Bien ,débuta le médecin en tapant légèrement dans ses mains. Je crois que la majorité de mon auditorat habituelle et là alors je peux vous annoncez les nouvelles. Donc je viens d'annoncer à Mr Kent les causes et les conséquences de l'amnésie de Dawn, qui nous fait enfin profiter de sa présence. Bonjour Dawn.

- Enchanté Dr Jones ,fit-elle d'un furtif sourire.

- Pour le bon rétablissement de Dawn n'hésitait pas à lui montrer des photos ou des vidéos de des trois derniers mois précédent son accident, de lui en parler. Il faut que rien ne soit laissé aux hasards j'ai déjà tout dit à Clark de ce point de vue là.

Clark pinça timidement ses lèvres, pourquoi subitement se sentait-il si mal à l'aise d'être là ?

- Dawn devra passer beaucoup de temps avec lui, étant donné que c'est cette partie là de sa vie dont elle ne se souvient plus. Dawn n'hésite pas à lui poser des questions ,reprit le docteur.

Dawn respira profondément, silencieuse. Ses yeux verts vrillés les siens comme déjà à la recherche de réponses. Clark avala avec difficulté sa salive, c'était énervant comme même sortie tout droit d'un coma qui avait durer trois mois, elle arrivait toujours par moment à l'intimidé. La jeune Mills détourna le regard puis levant une épaule dédaigneuse elle reprit.

- Je ne sais pas trop ça me paraît étrange.

- Et c'est normal. Clark est un inconnu pour toi, mais tu ne l'es pas pour Clark. Pense aussi que c'est très difficile pour lui.

- Très bien ,affirma t-elle avec agacement. Et ce Clark n'a pas de langue.

- J'évite de parler pour ne rien dire ,ajouta Clark les mains dans les poches.

- Géniale je suis tombée sur un timide ,déclara t-elle entre les dents.

Will posa une main sur la sienne, Clark observa son geste envieux.

- Relax Dawn, il ne l'était pas avec toi, laisse lui du temps.

Dawn respira profondément avant de soupirer brutalement.

- Okay je vois. Quand est ce que je pourrais rentrer chez moi ?

- Oh le plus tôt possible Mlle Mills, mais vous devez encore rester en observation après trois mois de coma vous laissez sortir sans faire aucun examen relèveraient de la faute professionnel.

- D'accord et donc après je pourrais retourner en Californie ?

Clark avança subitement d'un pas,

- Non ! ,affirma t-il avec force.

Le jeune homme échangea un regard avec la mère de Dawn puis avec le médecin cherchant dans leur regard du soutient, tétanisé à la simple idée qu'elle s'en aille loin de lui. Encore.

La voix de la jeune fille le sortie de sa torpeur.

- Je te demande pardon ? ,questionna Dawn en levant des sourcils mi-étonné mi-amusé.

Clark serra la mâchoire avant de se dresser sur toute sa longueur puis d'un ton sans discussion il annonça.

- J'ai dit non.

Dawn eut un bref rire posant une main sur sa tête.

- Mon Dieu dites moi que je rêve... Elle fit une bref pause avant de reprendre. Est ce que c'est moi où ils sont tous comme ça à Small machin ? Non bien sûre j'ai du tombé sur le plus machiste des fermiers.

- Dawn ! ,s'exclama sa mère effarée.

Clark reçu sa remarque de plein fouet. Bam ! Dans la figure. Il en sortirait avec un œil au beurre noir et le cœur en miette tandis que Will ricanait en lui lançant un regard suffisant.

- Non Mlle Mills ,reprit le médecin, ce que Mr Kent a voulu dire... enfin je pense c'est qu'un voyage aussi loin et aussi long serait véritablement néfaste pour vous et votre santé, de plus ce n'est que ici que vous arriverez à retrouver la mémoire et pas ailleurs.

- Et si je passe... tout mon temps... avec... avec... hum...lui...

- Clark ,lui souffla Will remarquant sa difficulté. Dawn continua comme si ne rien était.

- Et que ça ne fonctionne pas ?

Clark reposa ses yeux sur elle, insistant. Parlait-elle réellement de lui.

- Au moins on aura tout essayé.

- Et si je ne veux pas ,murmura Dawn le regard sombre.

Clark fronça les sourcils où voulait-elle en venir ?

- Si vous ne voulez pas quoi Mlle Mills ?

Dans cette situation les deux questions se posent ,articula t-elle. Si je n'ai pas envie de me souvenir ou si je n'ai pas envie de passer tout mon temps avec lui ?

- Avec Clark, Dawn ,insista Will devant le regard peiné du jeune homme.

Dawn fusilla le jeune Dawson de ses beaux yeux vert.

- Dawn qu'est ce qui te prends pourquoi dis tu tout ça ? ,questionna sa mère gêné.

- Vous voulez me forcer à passer du temps avec lui, alors que je ne le connais pas.

- Bien sûre que tu me connais ! ,reprit Clark avec force. Si tu faisais un peu plus preuve de bonne volonté et d'effort tu t'en rappellerais.

- Mais enfin pour qui te prends tu ? Je... je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi.

- Tu feras ce qu'on te diras ,s'exclama la mère de Dawn décontenancé par le comportement de sa fille. Dawn ouvrit la bouche mais sa mère l'empêcha d'en dire davantage débitant alors d'un espagnol parfait des mots qui devinrent rapidement des phrases sous un ton menaçant qu'elle n'empruntait que dans des grands moments.

Clark et le médecin observèrent la scène les yeux écarquillaient.

- Je déteste quand elles font ça ,reprit Will en s'adossant au lit.

Clark se tourna vers lui dubitatif. Bizarrement depuis son arrivé le jeune homme n'avait quasiment rien dit. Comment se faisait-il ? Après un petit instant. La mère de la jeune fille se tourna de nouveau vers le médecin et Clark, avant d'annoncer d'une voix chantante.

- Dawn et moi nous sommes mis d'accord, elle fera exactement ce que vous lui dirait.

- No digo una cosa igual ,affirma Dawn entre les dents.

- ¡ Silencio! ,cracha sa mère avant de se détourner de sa fille puis de reprendre. Elle dit qu'elle est d'accord ,continua t-elle. Clark et le médecin se regardèrent effaré.

- Ouai c'est ça on y croit tous ,poursuivit Will en se redressant. Bon alors qu'est ce qu'on fait ?

- Dawn reste ici ,reprit Clark sur un ton qui se voulait dubitatif. Le médecin confirma mais Clark attendait la réponse de la mère de la jeune fille. Gabriella acquiesça. Clark esquissa un bref sourire que Dawn ne put s'empêcher de remarquer. Avant la fin de la journée elle éclaterait.

- Est ce que j'ai quand même le droit de voir ma famille ? ,souffla Dawn aigri.

- Bien sûre ,ajouta Dr Jones.

- Et mes amis ,poursuivit-elle.

- Oui, Lily et Chloé sont déjà arrivées ,précisa le jeune Dawson.

- Qui ? ,s'exclama Dawn les yeux ronds. Je ne connais pas de Chloé et puis... bon sang mais où est Tchad je veux lui parlé ?

Dans un sursaut, les yeux de Will et de Mme Mills vrillèrent la jeune fille avant que la porte de la chambre ne claque dans un coup de vent. L'attention de Mme Mills se dirigea vers la sortie de la chambre, alors que Will secouait avec dénégation la tête.

- Oh mon Dieu... Clark ,soupira Gabriella désolée.

- Quoi ? ,questionna Dawn.

- C'était le mot de trop Dawn ,continua Will en un souffle.

Dawn porta son regard vers la porte où le jeune Kent venait juste de sortir. Que connaissait-elle réellement de lui ? Et lui que connaissait-il réellement d'elle ? Et maintenant devait-elle même faire attention à ce qu'elle osait lui dire de peur de le blesser.

_**. . .**_

Clark sortit de la pièce, le souffle coupé, les difficultés qu'il avait pour respirer l'affaiblissait, il était exténué et haleté comme après un effort physique alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait. Il eut un hoquet avant de sentir ses yeux lui piqués. S'asseyant lourdement sur une chaise il posa ses mains sur son visage, sentant son chagrin prendre possession de lui. Il sentit des larmes coulés sur ses joues avant de sentir une main se poser sur son épaule. Clark ne releva pas la tête déboussolé alors que quelqu'un s'asseyait près de lui.

- Fiston tu dois être fort.

Clark releva les yeux vers son père.

- Papa ,fit-il d'une voix éteinte. Sa voix révélait son soulagement de le voir près de lui, ils avaient enfin fini par arriver. Était-il donc déjà au courant ? Son père le prit dans ses bras alors que le jeune homme se remettait à pleurer sincèrement. Elle ne se souvient pas de moi, elle ne se souvient même pas de moi.

- Je suis désolé Clark, je suis tellement désolé de ce qu'il t'arrive tu ne le méritais pas.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à croire que la jeune Mills ne réclame plus que ce bon à rien de Chandler Jefferson. Celui qui l'avait fait tant de mal, et dont elle n'en avait tout comme le reste plus aucun souvenir. La vie était horrible, la vie était ignoble avec lui.

- Tout va s'arranger tu vas voir, tu dois tenir le coup pour Dawn et pour toi.

Clark ferma lourdement les yeux, serrant si fermement ses poings qu'il sentit la jointure de ses doigts lui faire mal. La douleur physique n'était rien contrairement à la douleur qui le déchirait intérieurement. Cette douleur là n'avait pas d'égale. Elle était sèche, et amer, rude et glacé. Cette souffrance pouvait vous faire perdre l'esprit, pouvez vous rendre fou. Ce mal le ronger et finirait par le détruire !

_**. . .**_

**La Ferme des Kent,**

Clark entra dans sa maison, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui, son père faillit la recevoir en pleine figure et c'est après quelques secondes qui se risqua à ouvrir à son tour la porte. Son fils était dans les escaliers sous les yeux effarés de sa femme.

- Clark attend mon chérie. Tout va bien ?

Jonathan fit signe à Martha de se taire et de patienter, mais trop tard le mal était déjà fait. Clark se tourna vers elle, le regard si sombre qu'il crut y voir son âme noircir.

- Est ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ! ,questionna Clark avec force.

- Non justement c'est pour ça que...

- Et bien non ça ne va pas, je vais même très mal et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Clark calme moi ta mère n'est pas courant de ce qui se passe ,reprit Jonathan d'une voix volontairement douce.

Martha pivota vers son mari arrivant à sa rescousse,

- Et de plus je t'interdis de parler comme ça à ta mère.

Clark fulmina.

- Quel intérêt de toute manière-...

- De toute manière quoi ? ,s'exclama Jonathan aussitôt. Que compte tu faire ? Mais la question qui se pose est crois tu vraiment que cela va aider Dawn à se rétablir ?

- Je ne comprends rien expliquez moi ,insista Martha.

Clark grogna de rage avant de redescendre les escaliers.

- J'en ai marre de me plier aux règles et aux exigences. Pourquoi est ce que je devrais encore l'attendre ? Pourquoi a t-il fallu qu'elle m'oublie alors que tout était en train de s'arranger ?

- Quoi Dawn... t'oublier ? La mère du jeune homme regarda son fils puis son mari avant de poursuivre, enfin ce n'est pas possible, c'est... c'est une plaisanterie. Dawn t'aime et-...

- Oui c'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé... mais figure toi que cette plaisanterie est tellement drôle qu'elle en est à pleurer.

- Clark mon chérie je suis tellement...

- Désolé ,acheva Clark les larmes aux yeux. Moi aussi maman si tu savais comme je le suis.

Martha échangea un regard avec son mari avant de s'avancer vers le jeune homme compréhensive.

- Clark tu dois lui laisser le temps.

- Ça fait trois mois que j'attends ! J'ai trop attendu ,s'exclama Clark avec hargne. Pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit au bonheur. Pourquoi faut-il encore que je patiente et pour quoi faire ? Et est ce que vraiment ça servira à grand chose ?

- Clark tu devrais te calmer.

- Je ne veux pas me calmer ! D'ailleurs je ne veux même plus en parler ,déclara t-il en retournant vers la porte d'entrée. Martha et Jonathan échangèrent de nouveau un regard entre eux, inquiet, Clark revint subitement sur ses pas s'exclamant alors,

- C'est fou comme par moment elle peut être égoïste. Elle veut retourner à L.A comme si elle pouvait... elle pouvait me.... Il s'interrompit subitement avant de serrer la mâchoire sentant de nouveau un immense sentiment d'injustice prendre corps en lui. Ma présence lui semble tellement en trop, et ça me fait mal de penser ça. Qu'elle ne me veut même pas près d'elle. Je ne veux pas être un fardeau pour elle. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'être un inconnu à ses yeux.

_**. . .**_

**Grange**

Clark monta dans son loft rapidement avant de tomber lourdement sur son canapé. S'y allongeant il posa une main sur son front, fermant furieusement ses yeux. Il respira profondément tentant de se calmer. Par moment lui aussi voulait oublier, lui aussi voulait fermer les yeux et s'évader. Néanmoins pas comme ça, pas à un tel point. Il ne souhaitait pas que leur passé soit passé sous silence, cela l'obséder. Ses pensées en étaient peuplés il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer. Cela paraissait tellement encensé. Allongé sur son canapé, Clark rouvrit les yeux se rendant alors compte de quelque chose, des notes de musiques arrivèrent jusqu'à ses oreilles en une douceur presque agréable. Après l'appel de l'hôpital il avait complètement oublier d'éteindre sa chaine hi-fi et à présent la chanson de James Carrington «Ache » résonnèrent à ses oreilles. Au simple note de cette chanson, la musique fit surgir des souvenirs… des souvenirs que maintenant seulement lui pouvait se rappeler… seulement lui pouvait apprécier ou sous un autre angle regretter. Il se laissa dire qu'elle allait comme autrefois monter ses escaliers, lui raconter que sa journée sans lui avait été fade, qu'elle n'avait cessé de penser a lui, et sans oublier de lui susurrer à l'oreille qu'elle l'aimait. Mais malgré la patience qu'il avait manifesté Dawn n'était pas là. Sûrement à des kilomètres de ce que Clark et elle avaient pu être auparavant. Il ferma les yeux. Et les journées qu'ils passaient loin l'un de l'autre qu'est-ce que la séparation pouvait être dure… qu'est-ce que les journées se faisaient insignifiantes et longues. Il entreprit d'ouvrir les yeux mais la fatigue prit emprise sur lui.

Les ténèbres de la nuit avait envahit les lieux depuis déjà quelques heures impérissables. La musique des heures qui avaient suivi sa solitude firent suivit d'un silence théâtral.

- Clark, débuta t-elle. Le jeune Kent reconnut aussitôt cette voix, sa douceur sa chaleur presque comme lorsqu'elle se réveillait le matin. Le jeune homme rouvrit aussitôt les yeux et après quelques secondes d'hésitation, mêlait d'appréhension et d'espoir, se redressa.

- Je ne voulais pas te réveiller, ajouta-t-elle assise sur la chaise du bureau.

- Dawn, fit Clark plissant les yeux. Le soleil s'était couché, les ombres et les ténèbres de la nuit avait prit le relais. Étrangement le jeune Kent la voyait à peine. La noirceur de la nuit ne lui permettait pas d'observer la beauté de la jeune fille.

- Oui je suis là Clark ,reprit Dawn doucement. Pas comme lorsqu'on essaye de se faire voir de quelqu'un mais juste pour lui signaler que c'était bien elle, et qu'il la voit ou pas elle était là avec lui.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je ne te vois pas ? ,questionna alors le jeune Kent. Pourquoi n'es tu pas près de moi ?

- Depuis notre rencontre je l'ai toujours été et aujourd'hui encore je suis là Clark à tes côtés.

- Non, plus maintenant Dawn ,affirma t-il. Ce n'est pas toi. Tu t'es envolée… Tu es partie et tu m'as laissé ici… tout seul.

- Soit plus indulgent Clark. J'ai besoin… j'ai besoin de temps.

- Moi c'est de toi dont j'ai besoin !

La jeune fille se leva et approcha doucement du lit dévoilant son visage à la lumière de la lune. Clark tourna la tête vers la fenêtre de sa grange mais s'imposa alors à lui la fenêtre de sa chambre. Clark observa discrètement le reste de la pièce sceptique. Sans même s'en rendre compte était-il retourné dans sa chambre ou...

Le jeune homme baissa légèrement la tête avant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

- Te voilà content ? Le sourire de Clark disparu soudainement. Il se mit à regarder autour de lui de nouveau ,détaillant la pièce.

- Non… parce que je viens de réaliser que ce n'est qu'un rêve.

Dawn fronça les sourcils comme subitement vexée.

- Je ne suis pas un rêve… Je ne l'ai jamais été !

- Si tu es un rêve ! Ce n'est pas comme si ces trois derniers mois et même avant ça je n'avais pas déjà rêvé de toi. La dernière fois que tu m'as rendu une _visite nocturne _alors que je dormais dans ma chambre c'était un rêve, et aujourd'hui encore tout concorde.

Dawn eut un bref rire.

- C'est bien Clark, j'en apprends davantage sur toi.

Le jeune Kent baissa la tête semblant anéantie, il n'avait aucunement envie d'en rire.

- Alors tu es un rêve… tu es mon rêve ,en conclut-il d'une voix solennel.

Dawn le regarda attendrie, elle s'assied sur le lit posant une main sur la sienne. Il releva la tête la regardant dans les yeux.

- Oh ! Mais tu sais les rêves c'est quelque chose de si beau et de si personnel.

- Je ne veux pas que tu sois un rêve… je veux que tu sois Dawn tout simplement. Je t'aime comme tu es et… et je veux juste que tu revienne.

- C'est compliqué.

- En quoi ?! ,s'exclama Clark aussitôt.

- Clark les souvenirs sont une chose tellement éphémère comme des nuages poussaient continuellement par le vent.

De nouveau, Clark baissa tristement la tête.

- Mais, reprit-elle, ne perdons pas de temps. En ce moment… maintenant nous sommes ensemble, répéta-t-elle. Tu as tellement de chose à me dire et j'en ai tellement à entendre. Je t'en pris raconte moi !

Clark secoua légèrement la tête, affecté.

- Tu es un rêve ! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien raconter à un rêve ? Dawn soupira comme lasser avant de poursuivre,

- Embrasse-moi !

- Quoi ? , fit le jeune homme prit de cour.

- Tu dis que je ne suis qu'un rêve. Clark tu dois savoir que ce n'est pas si simple et c'est l'amour qui fait que ce n'est pas aussi simple parce que la Dawn que tu vois tous les jours c'est aussi moi. C'est moi plus forte que jamais parce que je me bats. Continuellement je me bats pour retrouver ce que j'ai perdu, pour retrouver tout ce qui t'a tant rendu heureux. Tout ce qui fait que la Dawn actuelle se demande qu'est-ce qui à bien pu se passer… qu'est-ce qui nous a tant rapprocher pour que tu me regardes avec des yeux si brillant et si emplit d'amour.

- Non elle s'en moque complètement, elle veut retourner à L.A

- Mais ça changera grâce à toi. Lorsqu'elle te connaitra...

- Ah bon ,fit Clark d'un sourire nerveux. Tu le crois vraiment ?

Dawn approcha son visage du sien chuchotant doucement,

- Bien sûr si c'est moi qui te le dis.

Elle avança ses lèvres vers les siennes et Clark recula la regardant. Dawn eut un léger sourire posant une main légère sur sa joue. Apparemment ce simple geste suffit à le rassurer.

- Tu ne souhaites pas m'embrasser ? Clark avala sa salive bizarrement gênée.

- J'en meurs d'envie ! Caressant doucement sa joue elle annonça,

- Cool ! Je com-… Clark s'empara de ses lèvres avant même qu'elle eut le temps de finir sa phrase. Il l'embrassa longuement comme pour se rassurer intérieurement. Se séparant, Dawn se pinça les lèvres et eut un rire avant d'ajouter,

- Mourir d'envie tu disais.

Clark eut un sourire. Il retrouvait sa Dawn. La jeune fille se pencha vers Clark fermant les yeux. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et à de nombreuses reprises comme un jeu qu'elle et lui affectionnait amoureusement. Le temps sembla s'y perdre, alors qu'ils s'amusaient de tout et de rien. Ils échangèrent des rires divertis puis Clark perdu peu à peu son sourire le remplaçant par un beaucoup plus triste.

- Qu'est-ce que qu'il y a ? ,questionna Dawn en levant les sourcils.

- Pendant un moment j'ai presque oublier que…

- Que quoi ?, murmura Dawn lentement.

- Dawn j'aimerai tellement que tu sois réelle.

- Clark, fit Dawn. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux la dévorant des yeux,

- La profondeur de ta beauté, la pureté de tes yeux, le goût de tes lèvres… tout à l'air si... vrai. Il soupira. Si tu savais comme tu me manques Dawn !

- Je sais Clark… je sais, ajouta-t-elle le prenant dans ses bras. Le jeune homme l'enlaça posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- Toi aussi tu me manque… à en mourir, déclara-t-elle passant une main réconfortante dans ses cheveux. Un faible sourire éclaira son visage, il se sentait si bien entourer de ses bras, entourer de ses souvenirs, de son caractère et de sa personnalité.

Clark passa ses mains sur son dos qui semblait si chaud, si doux en réalité. L'amour qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre éclairait la pièce dans la pénombre de la lune et Dieu seul sait combien Clark aurait voulu que cela dure toujours. Enlacer dans ses bras il se sentait à sa place, réconforter, et aimer comme il l'aurait du. Dawn parlait de compréhension et d'indulgence mais lui aussi sentait l'injustice pénétré son âme. La jeune fille chuchota au creux de son oreille d'une voix doucereuse,

- Dans ta tête repose nos souvenirs, dans ton esprit repose le chemin et les difficultés que nous avons traversés et dans ton cœur c'est là où se tient notre refuge. Inséparable à tout jamais même si je m'en vais…

Clark la serra un peu plus fort contre lui mais cette ombre autrefois si présente semblait maintenant de plus en plus fugitive. Le visage de Dawn disparaissait au fil du temps. Qu'aurait-il donner pour l'arrêter ! Bientôt ses bras se refermèrent sur un vide et un silence complet. Rien n'aurait pu trahir la présence qui se trouvait il n'y avait pas quelques secondes de cela devant lui. Il allait se réveiller et demain il trouverait sûrement Dawn à l'hôpital alors pourquoi était-il à ce point anéantie, il se sentait tellement seul… une solitude qui vous serre le cœur et vous fait violence à un point insensé. Il avait juste besoin de Dawn c'est tout ce qu'il demandait pas plus ni moins… juste Dawn… sa Dawn.

Il ouvrit les yeux l'ambiance de sa grange le submergea à nouveau tandis que la chanson de James Carrington prenait fin. D'un revers de main il essuya la larme perlant sur sa joue. Il devait sérieusement arrêté de se faire ça. Son regard s'enfuit vers la grande fenêtre alors qu'un sentiment de abandon prenait conscience de son esprit. Ce n'était qu'un rêve ! Mais alors pourquoi cela faisait-il aussi mal. Sa voix brisait articula,

- Inséparable à tout jamais même si tu t'en vas…

_**. . .**_

**_Le lendemain,_ Hôpital de Métropolis,**

Clark été arrivé à l'hôpital de bonne heure en ce jour. Ne pas reculer devant ses choix, devant ses décisions et devant la situation. Ils ne pouvaient pas y échapper. Même si il n'était pas sûr qu'il voulait réellement subir tout ça. Reprendre tout à zéro semblait inconcevable, long et éreintant. Il avait peur de l'échec, peur de la perdre, il avait peur d'être lassé mais surtout qu'elle le soit. Devant la chambre de la jeune Mills, Clark l'observait de nouveau en compagnie de son meilleur ami. Comment ne pas s'apitoyer sur son sort ?

_Elle ne se souvient pas de moi_ ,se dit-il pour la énième fois. _Elle est pourtant la même. Je la reconnais par son rire, par ses froncements de sourcils, par ses moues irrésistibles. Mais à ses yeux je n'existe pas. Elle est avec Billy et ne parle que de lui. Puis elle ne cesse de le taquiner, elle le sert dans ses bras, l'embrasse, lui sourit et lui parle comme s'il ne s'était jamais quitté. Mais le pire dans tout cela est qu'elle ne réclame que Tchad. Alors que moi c'est à peine si elle me voit, elle ne me parle même pas. J'ai l'impression d'être un intrus à son bonheur, et penser le contraire serait complètement insensé. Il faut que je cesse de rêver. Oui il faut que j'arrête, il est possible que ça ne se termine jamais comme dans mes rêves... comme la nuit dernière. Il faut que je me mettes en tête que peut-être que Dawn ne me reviendra jamais. Que... que peut-être elle et moi ne formeront jamais plus un couple comme autrefois. Plus jamais... Pourquoi me semble t-il que ce n'est pas elle ? Je hais ce sentiment d'impuissance, je me hais de lui en vouloir, comme si elle ne faisait pas d'effort pour retrouver ce que nous avons perdu. Je me me hais._

- Kent... hé Kent...

Clark redressa la tête vers le jeune Dawson,

- Tu voulais... quelque chose ?

Le jeune Kent respira profondément avant de jeter un regard circulaire dans la pièce. Dawn et Will l'observèrent incrédule. Clark postait devant les deux jeunes gens cherchaient ses mots. Derrière la vitre il aurait peut-être du songer à ce qu'il allait leur dire, il avait de nouveau cette impression de déranger.

- Hum... Billy est ce que tu pourrais nous laisser seul s'il te plait.

Dawn et Will échangèrent un regard. Le jeune Dawson posa un baiser sur son front lui susurrant doucement,

- Je serais dans le couloir mon cœur.

- Will ,murmura Dawn entre ses lèvres.

- Argh Dawn ,reprit Will en pivotant sur ses talons, avec lui tu ne crains rien il ne te fera jamais de mal voyons c'est Clark.

Le jeune Kent leur jeta un regard du coin de l'œil , un léger pincement au cœur. Dawn posa rapidement ses yeux sur le jeune fermier avant de poursuivre,

- Très bien, alors dans ce cas...

Sur ce Will et Clark échangèrent un regard compréhensif avant que l'ami de la jeune fille ne sorte de la chambre. Clark s'approcha légèrement. Hésitant, il s'assied au bord de son lit. Dawn le fixait avec insistance, ne sachant pas réellement comment se comporter en sa présence. En cet instant Clark ne savait pas du tout ceux à quoi elle songeait, ses yeux étaient perçant et curieux.

- Comment vas tu aujourd'hui ? ,reprit-il lentement.

- Euh...

Dawn se sentit mal à l'aise. Sa manière de la regarder, et de se préoccuper la troublée d'une étrange manière. Dawn baissa légèrement la tête, et Clark ressentit son malaise. Bien qu'il s'en aperçoive, il ne put se résoudre à reculer de quelques pas. Il patienta alors.

- Je... Oui ça va... bien. Je te remercie.

- Tu ne te rappel de rien aujourd'hui ?

- Non, déclara Dawn en accompagnant la parole aux gestes. Rien du tout.

- Tu es sûre, je veux dire même pas un petit détail.

- Je suis navrée, mais non rien du tout.

Clark acquiesça de la tête doucement avant de détourner le regard.

- Donc je suis toujours un inconnu à tes yeux ?

- Clark excuse moi... ,s'exclama Dawn.

L'entendre de nouveau l'appeler par son prénom avait quelque chose d'irréel, de chaud et d'agréable. Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- Écoute tu sais je... je vois comme cette situation t'attriste et comme tout cela est dure pour toi...

- Oui et ça me fait plaisir que tu t'en aperçoive ,reprit Clark en pinçant ses lèvres.

Dawn affirma doucement de la tête avant de poursuivre,

- Tant mieux parce que je pensais que peut-être que... que toi et moi ont devraient faire une pause...

Clark redressa si subitement la tête vers elle qu'elle y perçu quelque chose de surnaturel. Les yeux du jeune Kent littéralement sous le choque.

- Étant donné que je ne me rappel de rien, précipita Dawn aussitôt. Arrêter de te préoccuper pour moi t'empêcherait de souffrir.

- Dawn non ! ,soupira Clark à bout de souffle.

- Will, et Ophélie sont là puis j'ai ma famille ça devraient allé je t'assure.

- Tu penses que rompre avec moi m'empêchera de me préoccuper pour toi ?! Voyons Dawn tu ne peux pas dire ça ! C'est... c'est au dessus de mes forces. Tu ne peux pas me quitter. Je t'aime !

Dawn se tordit les doigts mal à l'aise. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange d'entendre le jeune Kent lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

- Clark écoute on se connait à peine... enfin je veux dire je ne te connais pas, je suis restée trois mois dans le coma et en ce moment je pense que je dois surtout me reconstruire.

- Je t'aiderais à te reconstruire, je suis là pour toi. Je suis tes trois mois passé sous silence, je suis l'homme que tu es aime et tu es la femme que j'aime. Et rien ni personne ne pourra jamais y changer quoi que ce soit, pas même toi Dawn.

- Will ! ,s'exclama Dawn en se redressant perplexe.

Will rentra aussitôt, Clark se détourna de la jeune fille hors de lui.

- Que se passe t-il ? ,questionna le jeune Dawson.

Clark hurla presque, une main derrière sa tête,

- Dawn veut rompre avec moi !

- Quoi ! ,s'exclama Will désabusé. Dawn regarda le jeune Kent puis le jeune Dawson avant de serrer ses lèvres comme découverte.

- Non j'ai dit qu'on devrait juste peut-être... je dis bien peut-être faire un... break.

- Dawn non voyons ! Sinon autant ne pas retrouver la mémoire.

Clark se sentit si soutenu, qu'il eut presque envie de féliciter le jeune homme. Dawn ouvrit la bouche, mais Will l'interrompit aussitôt,

- Dawn rappelle toi ce que ta mère t'a dit. Quoi que tu puisse bien penser Clark fait parti de ton passé mais aussi de ta vie, et crois moi que la Dawn d'il y a à peine quelques mois aurait totalement été contre ce que tu es en train de faire en ce moment.

- Merci Will ,déclara Clark en soupirant.

- Argh ,s'égosilla Will ne supportant pas sa reconnaissance, je ne le fais pas pour toi mais pour Dawn, elle ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'elle fait en rompant avec l'homme qu'elle aime le plus au monde...

Clark aurait du être vexé mais pas le moins du monde, pinçant ses lèvres, il reposa ses yeux sur la jeune Mills.

- Tu vois je te l'avais dit ,affirma le jeune Kent d'un faible sourire victorieux.

Dawn roula des yeux, avant de porter son attention sur le jeune Dawson.

- Très bien même si je n'en ai absolument pas envie, je vais faire ce que vous me dites, je vais tenter de reprendre mon quotidien comme avant l'accident, mais ne comptez pas sur moi pour que je retrouve toutes mes anciennes habitudes. Ken écoute...

- C'est Kent ,articula Clark froissé.

- Oui Kent c'est ce que je voulais dire ,reprit Dawn, je ne sais pas où notre relation en été mais je veux que tu sache que pour l'instant et tant que je n'aurais pas retrouver la mémoire ça n'ira pas plus loin entre nous.

Clark eut un bref sourire amer.

- Quoi qu'est ce qu'il y a encore ? Pourquoi il sourit, pourquoi tu souris ?

- Pour rien ,articula Clark.

- Si vas-y dis moi qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Will eut un rictus agacé de devoir lui expliquer,

- Dawn ne joue pas ton abstinente, à quoi t'attendais-tu ? Tu es sortis trois mois avec le fermier.

La jeune fille crut s'étouffer, elle toussa si fort que Clark se sentit à la limite de l'offense.

- Qu... quoi tu... tu essaye de me dire que... que... que toi et moi on... on a...

- Oui Dawn ,reprit Clark doucement.

- Mais... mais juste une-...

- Non ,déclara Clark ses mains dans ses poches.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre, atrocement mal à l'aise.

- Voyons ce n'est pas du tout mon style de me jeter dans les bras – et excuse moi Clark – du premier venu.

- Dawn trois mois ! ,répéta Will, et tu es loin d'être une sainte.

La jeune Mills le foudroya du regard avec de tel éclair qu'il ferma aussitôt la bouche. Clark eut un sourire.

- Will ,continua t-elle sèchement, aurais tu l'obligeance de nous laisser seul si ça ne serait pas trop te demander.

- Je ne compte pas faire des allés et venus toute la journée. Vous commencez sérieusement à m'agacer tout les deux ,ronchonna Will en se dirigeant de nouveau vers la sortie.

Fermant la porte derrière lui, Dawn baissa légèrement la tête. Elle n'arrivait pas à le croire. Un jour elle habite en Californie et vis des jours paisibles dans son lycée privé avec Will et Ophélie s'est meilleur ami. Elle sort avec son petite ami depuis un an et demi, et bien que tout ne soit pas toujours rose elle apprécie sa vie. Puis le lendemain voilà qu'elle se réveille et qu'elle a omit sept mois de sa vie, qu'elle habite dans un coin perdu du Kansas, sort avec le fermier du village qui lui avoue alors avoir dépasser l'étape des bisous dans le cou depuis pas mal de temps.

S'éclaircissant la voix, Dawn posa de nouveau ses yeux sur lui, dubitative.

- Alors c'est vrai... toi et moi on a fait l'amour ensemble ?

- Oui... et ça nous arriver plutôt souvent.

Dawn avala sa salive avec difficulté.

- Hein hein ,fit-elle du fond de sa gorge. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre. Mais enfin je... je m'en rappellerais si... Clark leva des épaules discrètes. Okay je vois ,poursuivit Dawn lentement. Je n'arrive pas à y croire ,souffla t-elle. Je ne m'en souviens même pas... c'est fou d'oublier ces choses là.

Clark respira profondément, avant de s'adosser à la porte. Dawn le détailla avec insistance... de nouveau. Que cherchait-elle à voir en le regardant ainsi. Clark se força à ne pas rougir.

- Quoi ? ,questionna Clark en se regardant avant de reposer son regard sur elle.

Dawn secoua légèrement de la tête avant de reprendre,

- Non rien du tout.

- Si vas-y dis moi qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

- Okay je... j'aimerais te poser une question.

- Je t'écoute Dawn.

La jeune fille se rassied plus convenablement dans son lit avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

- Tu... tu es fermier, n'est ce pas ? ,questionna Dawn. Clark acquiesça sceptique.

- Non c'est juste que tu as l'air sympa et tu es beau garçon mais...

- Mais quoi ? ,questionna Clark en levant les sourcils.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment mon style, enfaite je n'ai rien contre les fermiers mais je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'en côtoyer.

- Évidemment Dawn tu vivais à Los Angeles ,éclaira le jeune homme d'un furtif sourire.

- Non je ne vivais pas à Los Angeles, je vis toujours là bas.

- Oui mais pas depuis ces sept derniers mois. Ici tu es à Smallville Dawn au Kansas je te le rappel...

- Merci de retourner le couteau dans la plaie.

Clark eut un sourire en coin avant de reprendre sur un ton qui se voulait détaché.

- Et puis arrête avec ça tu n'as pas de style particulier.

- Bien sûre que j'en ai un ,claironna la jeune fille.

- Alors si tu en as un, j'en fais donc parti, parce que tu m'aime Dawn et quand tu t'en souviendras tu sauras que je t'aime moi aussi.

- Oh bon sang arrête de répété ça ! ,articula t-elle en tapant sur son lit.

- Ce n'est que pure vérité.

- Je ne connais rien de toi.

- Ça te reviendras, ne t'inquiète pas ,dit-il d'un ton volontairement confiant qu'il n'avait pas. Je ferais l'effort pour deux, moi je connais tout de toi.

- J'en doute Clark, on n'apprend pas à connaître quelqu'un en seulement trois mois.

- Nous deux si. Je pourrais redessiné ton corps les yeux fermés, et les mains liées, reprit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Je connais chacun de tes grains de beauté, et chacune de tes tâches de rousseur. Je connais tes yeux et tes lèvres par cœur.

Dawn fut décontenancé par son discours, il semblait répété une cantique, comme si il y croyait de tout son cœur.

- Tu parles de chose physique ,signala t-elle en tentant de cacher son malaise.

- Dawn n'essaye même pas, tu ne peux pas remettre en question le fait que je te connaisse mieux que quiconque.

- Ah oui vraiment ?

Clark soupira,

- Est ce que c'est un défit ?

Dawn leva une légère épaule reprenant,

- Je n'en sais rien à toi de me le dire.

Clark releva les yeux vers elle la fixant un long moment, il avait cruellement envie de rentrer dans le jeu de la jeune fille mais il avait peur de s'y brûler les ailes. Et si Dawn ne le croyait pas et si elle ne se souvenait même pas ? Il n'y avait pas de limites ni de règles à tout ça pourtant il y joua.

- Ton nom complet est Donna Angela Millssinova Alvarez. Le fait que ton prénom veuille dire Aurore en français t'a toujours plu...

- Et c'est tout ? , s'exclama Dawn en levant un sourcil.

- Tu déteste tes chevilles, tu as toujours eut peur des clowns, tu es une surdouée mais tu as toujours détesté ce terme, tu es une as en mécanique et le pamplemousse te fait horreur.

- Tu peux mieux faire, non ? ,questionna Dawn l'air maligne.

Clark plaida alors avec hargne et il frappa fort.

- Tu as perdu tes parents à l'âge de quatre ans, et ton adoption t'a toujours confondu dans l'idée que tes parents ont davantage aimé ta sœur que toi.

- Rien que ça ,articula Dawn avec mécontentement.

Son irritation se faisait de plus en plus ressentir, ce n'est pas pour autant que le jeune homme s'arrêta.

- Tu es sorti près de deux ans avec un héroïnomane violent, impulsif, plus que dépendant et agressif.

Dawn s'interrompit subitement écarquillant les yeux.

- Chandler Jefferson ,murmura Clark doucement. Un garçon bien sur tout rapport venant de New York qui avec de mauvaise fréquentation à étrangement dérivé. Tes parents te voyaient déjà vivre avec lui, tout tes amis l'adoraient... Clark soupira comme las d'en parler. Et aujourd'hui tu ne cesse de le réclamer. Lui et seulement lui. Clark eut un bref sourire amer avant de lui préciser.

- Mais il ne t'aimera jamais autant que moi je t'aime.

- Tais toi ! ,murmura Dawn doucement. _Comment osait-il il n'en savait rien ?_

- Bref ce type t'a trahi de la pire des façons, il n'a pas su profiter de la confiance que tu avais posé en lui lorsque tu lui as avouer tes capacités.

Dawn crut s'étouffer le peu d'air présent dans sa poitrine sembla se solidifier et la tuer littéralement sur place.

- Quoi tu... non c'est impossible tu ne peux pas...

- Bien sûre que si Dawn je le peux, puisse que je le sais. Et je te l'ai dit, je connais tout de toi. Nous faisions l'amour ensemble certes, mais étonne toi nous parlions aussi. Alors ne t'attends pas à ce que tout ce que je te dise soit faux.

Dawn le regarda les yeux ronds, encore sous le choc. Ses lèvres se serrèrent, avant que ses yeux se plissent poursuivant,

- Et pourquoi je devrais te croire ?

- Parce que je dis vrai et qu'intérieurement tu le sais.

Dawn hésita avant de reprendre,

- Tchad ne me ferait jamais ça il...

- T'aime ,termina Clark d'un sourire glacial.

Dawn garda le silence un moment. Tout ce que le jeune Kent disait, n'était pas faux mais comment être sûr que tout ce qu'il disait était absolument vrai après tout elle ne le connaissait pas.

- Comment sais tu tout ça ? ,questionna la jeune Mills sceptique.

- Pour la plupart c'est toi qui me l'a dit, pour le reste je l'ai apprit par Will, par Ophélie ou par Chloé.

- Chloé ? Encore ce nom. Qui est ce ?

- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt c'est l'une de nos meilleurs amies à Smallville.

Dawn fronça le nez, dubitative.

- « Nos » ,répéta t-elle d'un furtif sourire. Parce que toi et moi avons des amis en commun.

- Bien sûre ,déclara Clark en enfonçant de nouveau ses mains dans ses poches telle une évidence.

- Quoi d'autres ?

- C'est à dire ,reprit Clark perplexe.

- Qu'est ce que tu sais d'autres sur moi ? Qu'est ce qu'on partageait ensemble ? Qu'est ce que tu aimais chez moi ?

Clark eut un bref sourire avant de s'approcher d'un pas vers elle.

- S'il te plait, ne parle pas au passé.

- Raconte moi.

Clark sentit son cœur se tordre la jeune fille de son rêve n'avait-elle pas exigé aussi qu'elle lui raconte tout ce qu'elle savait. Il aurait tout donner pour la retrouver.

- Les... les médecins pensent que tu devrais peut-être te souvenir toute seule et...

- S'il te plait raconte moi ,répéta Dawn.

Clark esquissa un bref sourire, avant de jeter un furtif regard vers le couloir.

- Et bien je sais encore plein de choses sur toi, comme par exemple que tu adores les orchidées.

- Oui ça j'ai cru le comprendre ,reprit Dawn en secouant légèrement de la tête.

- Tu conduis une Plymouth...

- Voyons ça je le saurais, je n'ai pas de Plymouth ! ,déclara t-elle d'un rire.

- Si tu en une, mon père et moi te l'avons offerte.

- Quoi ?!, s'égosilla Dawn. Je... je.. j'ai une Plymouth !!!

- Un modèle des années cinquante.

- La _Plymouth Belvedere 58__ ?!?_

- C'est ça ,déclara Clark lentement.

- Non ! ,déclara Dawn en posant des mains effaré sur son visage.

- Je sais aussi que tu chantes magnifiquement bien ,continua Clark. Que tu adores mes baisers dans le cou. Dawn toi et moi on a partagé tellement plus que tu semble bien le croire. Tu connaissais tout de moi, mes plus grands secrets, mes plus grandes frayeurs, mes plus grandes faiblesses.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a attiré chez moi ? ,questionna t-elle alors.

Clark pinça ses lèvres.

- Ton mauvais caractère ,affirma t-il. Dawn eut un sourire à son tour. En omettant tes yeux qui m'ont toujours foudroyé sur place, ainsi que tes cheveux doux, et qui sente à chaque seconde inexplicablement bon. Sans oublier ta manière de froncer ton nez lorsque tu désapprouve quelque chose. J'ai été attiré par ta manière de voir le monde, et d'appréhender l'opinion de la différence que les autres pouvaient voir en toi ou en n'importe qui. J'admire ta façon de te poser en martyre alors que tu es inqualifiablement la fille la plus modeste que je connaisse. Enfaite j'aime tout simplement ton essence même. Ta beauté intérieure, et tout ce qu'elle représente pour moi...

_**. . .**_

**Chez les Kent,**

La porte de l'entrée claqua derrière les talons du jeune Kent et Martha et son mari arrivèrent dans le salon aux nouvelles.

- Clark.

- Oui je suis rentré ,reprit-il.

- Comment va Dawn aujourd'hui fiston ? ,continua son père.

Clark se redressa de toute sa longueur avant de se tourner vers ses parents annonçant alors à la limite de l'amusement,

- Vous ne devinerez jamais, aujourd'hui Dawn a essayé de rompre avec moi. Il eut un bref sourire nerveux avant de reprendre. Comme si elle le pouvait, je serais toujours là pour elle... Dawn abuse ! ,déclara t-il avant de monter quatre en quatre les escaliers de la maison hilare.

Martha et Jonathan dévisageaient leur fils silencieusement avant d'entendre la porte de sa chambre se fermait après son passage. Jonathan leva les épaules poursuivant alors.

- Il a l'air de plutôt bien le vivre.

_**. . .**_

**_Le lendemain,_ Hôpital de Métropolis,**

Dawn sortie de la salle de bain, à peine la porte ouverte sa mère sauta sur ses jambes prête à la soutenir à tout moment.

- Je vais bien maman ,débuta Dawn d'une voix lasse. Sa mère l'accompagna toutefois jusqu'à son lit ne prenant aucune attention à sa remarque. Dawn se réinstalla dans son lit avant de reprendre,

- Quand est ce que je compte sortir d'ici ?

- Bientôt ma fille, bientôt.

La mère de Dawn disait toujours ce genre de chose lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas la réponse. Elle était vague et par moment même distraite.

Dawn garda le silence un moment fixant sa mère qui lui remettait ses couvertures en place. Après une minute de silence Dawn questionna alors,

- Maman.

- Oui Angel ,reprit sa mère en redressant la tête.

- Où est papa ?

Sa mère détourna aussitôt la tête pinçant ses lèvres, Dawn la trouva subitement troublée.

- On peut en parler ou c'est comme prononcer le nom de Voldemort ?

Sa mère ne répondit pas.

- Depuis mon réveil je ne l'ai pas vu je commence à sérieusement m'inquiéter. Des gens que je ne connais même pas reste près de moi durant des heures et je n'ai aucune idée d'où se trouve papa.

- Ah je vois tu parle de Clark et de Chloé, tu ne devrais pas trop être sévère avec eux. Ils t'aiment beaucoup ma chérie.

- Maman où est papa ? ,répéta Dawn lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que sa mère tentait de changer de sujet. Vous vous êtes disputés ?

- Dawn non !

- Il pourrait au moins venir me voir, me montrer juste un signe de vie je n'en demande tout de même pas tant.

Sa mère se détourna de sa fille. Dawn soupira longuement dubitative.

- Dawn...

La jeune fille attendit quelques secondes, il lui semblait véritablement que sa mère n'avait pas du tout envie de lui en dire plus que cela,

- Bon je vois ,reprit Dawn. Tu ne veux pas m'en dire davantage très bien je comprends, mais je te préviens qu'un moment ou à un autre tu auras des explications à me donner. Nous ne sommes tout de même pas que trois dans cette famille. Papa devrait être là et ne me dit pas qu'il a énormément de travail.

Mme Mills se tut affirmant doucement la tête. Se penchant vers sa fille, elle l'a prit dans ses bras spontanément. Dawn eut un sourire, enroulant aussi ses bras autour de sa mère.

Après un long moment toujours silencieusement sa mère se recula, avant de se rasseoir doucement. Dawn pinça ses lèvres, puis hésita un long moment avant de se redresser,

- L'autre jour...

Elle s'interrompit subitement.

- Oui Dawn ?

- L'autre jour j'ai... j'ai beaucoup parlé avec Clark.

Sa mère redressa la tête attentive.

- Et alors ?

- Il... il est sympa.

- Rien ne t'es revenu ?

Dawn secoua négativement la tête avant de poursuivre,

- Mais il a une manière de raconter les souvenirs particulièrement...

- Oui ? ,questionna sa mère en levant les sourcils.

- Personnel ,affirma Dawn.

- Hein hein ,reprit Mme Mills d'un œil douteux. Tu es en train de retrouver ce qui t'avait plu la première fois chez lui.

- Pas du tout ! ,s'exclama t-elle aussitôt. Je pense juste que... qu'il est... intéressant.

- Dans quel sens ? ,questionna sa mère.

Dawn eut une grimace agacée.

- Intéressant dans le sens différent.

Mme Mills fixa sa fille un long instant avant de poursuivre,

- Bon et bien c'est déjà un bon début.

Dawn respira profondément avant de poursuivre doucement,

- Chaque fois qu'on parle de Clark, Will me fait le portrait d'une véritable groupie, complètement addict de lui.

La mère de la jeune fille eut un faible sourire.

- Si tu attends un autre portrait venant de moi tu n'en auras pas, parce que c'est exactement ça.

- Quoi ? Alors toi aussi tu trouvais que j'avais l'air d'une amoureuse transit complètement dépendante de ce garçon ?!

Sa mère eut de nouveau un sourire avant de poursuivre,

- Tu étais tout le temps avec lui, et même quand je nous croyais seule au bout d'un moment je le voyais sortir soudainement d'une pièce en claironnant: "bonjour Mme Mills"

Dawn ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ah oui vraiment ?

- Tu ne voulais jamais qu'on se parle plus de cinq minutes ensemble, de peur que je lui raconte quelque chose de compromettant ou d'embarrassant sur toi. Le plus énervant c'était que même lorsqu'il n'était pas là, il l'était quand même parce que à un moment ou à un autre tu finissais par dire: "L'autre jour Clark..."

Dawn se sentit subitement étrange, elle eut un rire soudain,

- Quoi tu dis n'importe quoi... ce n'est même pas vrai.

- Tu ne t'en cachais pas, d'ailleurs tu n'en avais même pas honte.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres mal à l'aise.

- Le plus étonnant dans tout ça c'est que Heather aussi l'adorait.

- Quoi ma Heather !

Sa mère affirma de la tête,

- C'est dingue comme cette petite l'appréciait. Elle ne le quittait plus, et le réclamait sans cesse lorsqu'il devait s'en aller.

Dawn eut une moue.

- Heather me manque.

- Elle est à Smallville je te l'emmènerais si tu veux.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête ravie.

- Ah j'ai hâte de la voir.

- Elle a grandit ,précisa sa mère.

- Peut importe elle restera à tout jamais mon bébé.

- Toi aussi Angel ,déclara Gabriella en posant un baiser sur son front.

_**. . .**_

**_Le lendemain,_ hôpital**

Dawn près de sa fenêtre regardait le paysage plus qu'inabituelle pour elle. Aujourd'hui elle avait reçu peu de visite, et alors que la veille cela l'avait déranger aujourd'hui elle les regrettait. « Moi je suis là » ,s'exclamait alors Will vexé. Mais étrangement ce n'était pas la même chose. Bien qu'elle n'était pas sûr de ce qu'elle recherchait, peut-être la visite de ses proches et surtout de son père. Mais la jeune Mills avait alors l'impression de voir la journée défilé, le vent continuant son chemin vers les étendu de maïs et tout ce qui aurait pu lui rappeler le moindre souvenir de sa venu récente dans cette ville. La jeune fille entendu du bruit mais ne se retourna pas ,imperturbable. Elle songeait alors à la présence de sa mère.

- Dawn ,fit une voix nouvelle à ses oreilles. La jeune fille se retourna détaillant un homme d'à peu près 1m80 ,chauve et les yeux aussi sombre que les habits qu'il portait.

- Est ce que je devrais savoir qui vous êtes ? ,questionna t-elle d'une voix sourde. Le milliardaire se pinça les lèvres semblant manifestement pensif,

- Oui je suis Lex Luthor. Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils ce nom lui disait bizarrement quelque chose. Un ami à vous ,précisa t-il.

- Si nous étions amis alors pourquoi me vouvoyé ? ,questionna t-elle.

- Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas pareil d'ailleurs avant aussi ça ne l'était pas. Les médecins m'ont indiquez votre état et je ne souhaitais pas vous bousculez plus que cela. Je ne pense pas que vous ayez un seul souvenir de moi ,n'est ce pas ? ,questionna t-il en la fixant. Dawn réfléchit et baissa légèrement la tête avant de se détourner du jeune homme,

- Non pas vraiment... en faite pas du tout. Je suis désolée.

- Vous n'avez pas à l'être ,ajouta t-il avançant d'un pas.

- Mais vous êtes tout de même déçu ,fit-elle d'une voix calme.

- Et comment le savez vous ?

- Parce que je le ressens c'est tout.

- Et est ce que vous ressentez autre chose ? ,demanda t-il.

- En ce moment... pas grand chose je dois dire. Depuis mon réveil tout est assez flou.

- C'est assez normal, en conclut-il. Dawn s'adossa aux rebords de la fenêtre regardant le soleil descendre de son zénith.

- Je ne trouve pas non... ce sentir continuellement vide ce n'est pas normal. Et si il y a bien une chose dont je me rappelle c'est qu'autrefois c'était loin d'être comme ça. Cette impression d'avoir perdu quelque chose de précieux me paralyse. Elle fit une légère pause se retournant doucement vers le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous dis tout ça. Lex leva les yeux vers elle ,un regard compréhensif éclairant son visage.

- Tu peux tout me dire Dawn, tu devrais le savoir. La jeune Mills pinça ses lèvres quittant définitivement la fenêtre des yeux. Elle garda le silence tandis que Lex reprenait.

- Dawn je... je souhaiterais juste que tu saches que toi et moi étions...

- Oui ,reprit Dawn en levant les sourcils.

- Très proche, ne pense pas que tu ne peux pas avoir confiance en moi, je serais toujours honnête envers toi. Dawn baissa un moment les yeux bougeant d'une jambe à l'autre quelque chose la dérangé dans ce qu'il lui disait. Comme si il tentait de remplacé une vérité par une autre.

- Euh... Dawn ouvrit la bouche puis la referma à court de mot. Merci c'est gentil.

- Ne pense pas que c'est juste de la gentillesse, je tiens à toi Dawn et sache que je ne te mentirais jamais.

Dawn fronça les sourcils songeant qu'il essayait peut-être de lui dire quelque chose. De lui faire passer un message. En ce moment il en savait sûrement plus qu'elle sur sa vie passé.

- Tu as du sûrement te rendre compte que ta mère ou tes amis te ménagé sur certain sujets. Je sais comme tu as horreur de ça mais sache que... moi je suis là. Alors si tu as une question n'hésite pas à passer au Manoir.

_Au Manoir_, songea t-elle perplexe.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, avant de respirer profondément détourant légèrement les yeux. Si elle devait lui poser une seule et juste une seule question en ce moment quelle serait-elle ? Tant de questions sans réponse la perturbait, et parfois l'empêchait de dormir, de ses sommeils vide de sens. Avalant sa salive elle se redressa continuant,

- J'ai une question à vous posez.

- Oui ,continua Lex doucement.

- Je profite de ce que... vous me dites pour vous le demandez parce que je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est moi mais... mais il y a cette lueur dans les yeux de Clark... je ne sais pas encore comment la décrire mais c'est... c'est comme si il était capable de déplacer des montagnes pour les gens qu'ils aiment et chaque fois que je le regarde j'ai l'impression que...

- Tu dois savoir... ,l'interrompit Lex subitement, que Clark et toi n'étiez plus ensemble lorsque tu as eu ton accident.

- Quoi ?, questionna Dawn en plissant les yeux.

- Oui vous vous étiez disputé pour... Dieu sait quoi ,mentit Lex, d'ailleurs je ne m'en souviens même plus. Il t'en voulait à un moins inimaginable et c'est à cause de cela que Clark s'est toujours sentit coupable de ton accident.

- Mais il n'y est pour rien, affirma Dawn aussitôt.

Lex garda un moment le silence avant de reprendre,

- Je dois t'avouer que je fais aussi partie de ceux qui se sente coupable de ce qui t'est arrivée.

Dawn parut choquée,

- Mais enfin pourquoi voyons, le seul responsable de cette accident est le chauffeur et encore...

- Lorsque c'est... c'est arrivé j'ai... j'étais là ,articula Lex en baissant légèrement la tête. J'ai tout vu j'ai... j'ai vu ce camion te percuté, je t'ai vu atterrir sur le sol puis... tout ce sang. Te voir comme ça, j'en fais encore des cauchemars...

Sa phrase se termina au fond de sa gorge, Dawn leva des yeux vers lui dubitative.

- Je... te tenais dans mes bras et... et j'aurais tout donné pour que tu ailles mieux. J'aurais tout donné Dawn... tout.

Dawn respira profondément, avant de réfléchir un instant fixant le jeune homme longuement. Sur quel sujet Clark et elle avaient-ils pu se disputer pour que le jeune Kent lui en veuille à se point ? Qu'avait réellement la place de Lex dans leur couple ? Et pourquoi Lex était avec elle lors de l'accident alors que Clark non ?

- Lex est ce que tu serais amoureux de moi ?

Le jeune homme cilla perturbé, Dawn avait sans complexe lâché la bombe et Lex était à présent déstabiliser au plus hait point.

- Pardon, est ce que tu peux répété !

- J'ai dit-...

- J'ai très bien comprit, l'interrompit-il alors. Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- C'est juste que c'est...

- Oui ?

- C'est assez soudain.

Il fit une légère pause avant de bégayer bien que sa ne lui ressemble absolument pas,

- Enfaite je... tu... Hum oui, depuis la première fois que j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi.

- Et je le savais ?

Lex eut un furtif sourire crispé avant de secouait légèrement la tête.

- Vois par toi même, ça ne fait même pas dix minutes qu'on discute et...

Il n'en dit pas davantage, relevant les yeux vers sa direction,

- Bref je ne peux pas rester très longtemps, mais nous serons amené à nous revoir.

- J'en serais ravie ,continua t-elle.

- Vraiment ! ,s'exclama Lex en haussant les sourcils.

- Oui, mes amis anciens comme nouveaux sont les bienvenus ,assura t-elle.

Lex eut un bref sourire avant de continuer.

- Alors tant mieux je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais et... à présent je suis rassuré.

Dawn hocha légèrement de la tête.

- Bien alors je vais te laisser. Dawn respira profondément poursuivant,

- Oui.

- Au revoir ,déclara t-il. Dawn répondit d'un signe de tête et Lex se dirigea vers la porte soupirant lourdement.

_**. . .**_

**Hôpital,**

Dawn dans sa chambre d'hôpital se préparait, ses gestes étaient encore lent mais à son grand bonheur il n'était pas douloureux. Par moment elle se sentait rouillé s'était comme lorsque pour la première fois depuis son réveil elle avait essayé de marcher et qu'alors elle s'était écroulé comme un sac sur le sol. Dawn se rendit à la salle de bain prenant le restes de ses affaires. Des tapes se firent entendre à la porte, avant que Clark n'apparaisse.

- Dawn tu es là.

- Will c'est toi ,s'exclama Dawn en sortant de la salle de bain.

- Dawn bondit littéralement sur place se détournant du jeune Kent.

- Bon sang Clark tu m'as fait peur, je m'attendais à voir arriver Will, je ne suis pas encore prête. Sors s'il te plait.

- Attend ,déclara Clark en avançant d'un pas. Tu as besoin de mon aide, je peux peut-être t'aider.

- Non ,déclara Dawn, la seule aide dont j'ai besoin est celle de Will.

- Et pourquoi ? ,se vexa Clark.

- Et bien parce que ce n'est que lui que j'autorise à me voir dans cette tenue. Du moins le seul garçon des... environs.

Clark eut un rictus.

- Oui tu voulais dire à part Chandler.

Dawn soupira se tournant vers lui,

- Clark si tu pouvais me laisser seule s'il te plait ,affirma Dawn entre les dents.

- Non ! Parce que figure toi que c'est Will qui m'envoie.

Dawn écarquilla les yeux ahurit.

- Quoi ?

- Heather est malade et il m'a chargé de venir le relayer.

Dawn eut une mimique amer.

- Le salaud !

- Ne fais pas cette tête ,ajouta Clark en se dirigeant vers elle, je t'ai déjà vu plus dénudé que ça. Ce ne sont pas des malheureux sous vêtements qui vont me mettre dans tout mes états.

Dawn avala sa salive avec difficulté.

- Laisse moi t'aider ,reprit Clark en prenant sa chemise.

- Dawn fit non de la tête. Le jeune Kent soupira,

- Allez Dawn ne fait pas ta rabat-joie laisse moi t'aider ,reprit-il en la tirant par la main.

La jeune Mills soupira mal à l'aise. Le jeune homme l'aida à enfiler son vêtement doucement avant de se reposter devant elle. La jeune fille détourna la tête gêné et muette. Clark eut un faible sourire avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de la jeune fille, l'attirant vers lui. Dawn l'observa sceptique. Il redressa la tête avant de se mettre à attacher son vêtement. Dawn respira profondément détournant soigneusement le regard. Clark mit volontairement du temps à attacher les boutons. La tirant par la manche il la questionna doucement,

- Ça ne te rappelle rien ?

- Pourquoi ça devrait ? ,questionna Dawn.

- Clark eut une moue avant d'annoncer,

- Et bien un jour en temps de tempête tu es arrivée chez moi complètement trempée, je t'ai prêté une de mes chemises et on a fini exactement comme ça.

- Ah ,susurra t-elle en baissant légèrement la tête.

- Sauf qu'à l'époque c'était moi qui était mal à l'aise et toi amusé, tu m'as embrassé si longtemps que lorsque nous sommes redescendu mes parents nous ont demandé qu'est ce qu'on fabriquait.

Il eut un rire avant de redresser la tête vers elle.

- Enfin voilà ,en conclut-il. C'est tout ce que tu aurais du te rappeler.

Dawn l'observa longuement silencieusement, se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille elle continua alors.

- Je suis désolée.

- Pourquoi ?, questionna Clark en se rasseyant plus convenablement.

- Tes souvenirs ont l'air si... authentique j'aimerais m'en rappelais.

Clark s'éclaircit la voix,

- C'est pas grave je sais que tu t'en rappelleras.

- Comment fais tu ça ?

- Quoi ? ,questionna Clark en retirant ses mains de son vêtement. La jeune fille ne sembla pas se rendre compte que le jeune Kent avait terminé puisqu'elle continua toujours posté devant lui.

- Comment fais tu pour être à ce point optimiste... je ne suis même pas sûr que j'éprouve autant de confiance envers moi même.

- Et bien dans ce cas j'en aurais pour deux. De toute manière, reprit Clark, espérait c'est tout ce qu'il me reste à faire, n'est ce pas ? ,continua t-il en relevant les yeux vers elle.

Dawn s'éclaircit la gorge avant de reculer de quelques pas, se rendant vers la salle de bain, elle entendit le jeune Kent soupirer longuement.

- Avant j'avais pour habitude de rentré en douce dans ta chambre, les infirmières m'ont trouvés plusieurs fois ici mais à force elles ont fini par perdre patience, me surveillé été trop de travail, puis de toute manière elle voyait bien que je ne créé pas d'ennui et que je n'étais là que pour toi.

Dawn ne répondit pas, se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Clark s'éclaircit la voix avant de poursuivre avançant légèrement d'un pas,

- Dawn ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune fille doucement.

- Est ce que ça te mettrait mal à l'aise si je te demandais de pouvoir rester ici cette nuit ?

- Quoi tu ne m'offre même pas un dîner ,ajouta t-elle amusée.

- Je suis sérieux ,continua t-il.

Dawn sortit de la salle de bain, brosse à dent en main.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne t'embêterais pas promit je resterais là assied au fond de la pièce.

- Clark enfin mais... mais... il est tard.

- Je veux juste être avec toi je ne ferais pas de bruit.

- Clark... écoute je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Dawn... ,reprit-il d'une voix douce, s'il te plait...

La jeune Mills se mordit la lèvre hésitante, Clark la trouva plus belle que jamais. Dawn respira profondément avant de jeter un regard vers le couloir où des infirmières passaient.

- Bon très bien c'est d'accord.

Clark hocha de la tête satisfait. Dawn quand à elle trouvait tout cela étrange. Pourquoi toute cette insistance pour rester près d'elle ? Clark reposa ses yeux sur elle, retirant sa veste.

- Tu dois sûrement me trouver bizarre.

- Oui ,affirma Dawn franchement. Clark eut un sourire tirant les stores.

- Je suis désolé, c'est au dessus de me forces, je suis tellement content que tu te sois éveillé, mais en même temps tellement triste que tu ne te souvienne pas.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, fixant le jeune Kent qui dans des gestes devenu quotidien tiré les rideaux puis allumé le chauffage.

- Tu sais ,reprit-il, toi et moi on ne passaient plus une seule nuit loin l'un de l'autre. Pour se justifier on se disait que c'était parce qu'on avait prit l'habitude de dormir avec quelqu'un d'autre dans le même lit. Que sinon il semblait vide. Clark eut un large sourire avant de reprendre. Si ce n'était que ça, ça se saurait. On arrivait juste plus à se quitter.

Dawn eut une légère moue, avant de retourner vers la salle de bain.

- J'aimerais être la fille dont tu parles. Tu parles d'elle avec tellement d'amour. Tes yeux brillent à son souvenir. J'aimerais de tout cœur être elle. Pourtant j'ai l'impression que ces souvenirs ne m'appartiennent pas.

Clark eut un long rire avant de décrété.

- Voyons Dawn c'est toi, je ne fais que de parler de toi et de personne d'autre. Il n'y a bien qu'une seule Dawn Mills sur cette planète où je me trompe, dit-il d'un rire. Ça te reviendra je le sais ,répéta t-il de nouveau.

Dawn le fixa longuement comme hypnotisé par son rire.

- Oui ,souffla t-elle avant de se rincer la bouche. Retournant de nouveau dans sa chambre, elle questionna alors,

- Dis moi la vérité s'il te plait Clark...

- Quoi ?

- Ton optimisme n'est qu'un leur.

Clark eut un large sourire avant de s'adosser à la fenêtre. Il y eut un silence et de tout son être Dawn le ressentit. Ce calme intense. Ce sentiment de sécurité extrême comme jamais auparavant. Sa chaleur corporel...

- C'est vrai tu as raison ce n'est qu'une façade ,expliqua t-il de nouveau les yeux scotché à ses chaussures. La voix du jeune homme sortit littéralement Dawn de ses songes. Mais de toute façon que ça soit à l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur je suis un homme dévasté ,dit-il d'un sourire sans joie, alors autant affiché ce visage à tout le monde pendant que j'en ai encore la force. Mes parents pensent que je vais bien c'est tout ce qui compte.

Dawn cilla, tentant de redescendre sur terre, afin de pouvoir suivre de nouveau la conversation.

- Ne te sens pas obligé de jouer la comédie avec moi.

Clark releva les yeux vers elle,

- Tu plaisantes j'espère tout ce scénario est pour toi.

- Je n'aime pas les faux semblants.

- Tu es un faux semblant Dawn ,articula t-il. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, vexée. Nous le sommes tous, mais toi et moi plus que les autres ,continua t-il. Nous mentons sans arrêt à notre entourage afin de protéger à tout prix ce que nous sommes, faisant preuve de mythomanie, de schizophrénie, et j'en passe pour dissimuler aux yeux des autres ce que nous sommes vraiment. Vivre dans la peur et l'appréhension ça nous connait. Il est trop tard pour arrêter de faire semblant.

Un silence s'en suivit Dawn l'observa longuement l'air songeuse.

- Kent ,reprit-elle après une minute de silence.

- Oui.

- Tu m'agace !

Clark partit dans un rire.

- La mémoire te reviendrait-elle Angel.

- Angel ? ,répéta Dawn doucement.

- Oui, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? ,souffla Clark.

- Tu m'appelle Angel ?

- Euh... je... enfaite un jour tu as décrété que nous étions assez proche pour que je t'appelle ainsi, tu l'as donc expressément recommandé. Mais si tu trouve ça trop personnel je peux t'appeler Dawn.

- Non ,déclara la jeune Mills, Angel... c'est parfait. C'est juste que mon père a pour habitude de m'appeler ainsi et...

- Oui je comprends.

Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Clark... parle moi un peu de toi.

- Tu ne veux pas dormir ? ,questionna Clark en levant les sourcils.

- Oh non j'ai passer ces trois derniers mois à le faire, chaque fois qu'arrive l'heure de dormir je me dis que je ne compte pas fermer l'œil de la nuit de peur de retomber dans les bras de Morphée.

- Clark eut un faible sourire sans joie,

- De toute manière je ne comptais pas te laisser y retourner.

Dawn eut une moue de nouveau.

- Donc... tu devais me parler de toi.

- Qu'es ce que tu veux savoir ?

**_. . ._**

Clark dormait tranquillement depuis maintenant une heure, assied près du lit de la jeune Mills, il avait sa tête posait sur son matelas, respirant doucement. Dawn n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et à vrai dire cette situation l'arrangeait. La jeune fille se redressa observant le jeune Kent. Il n'y avait pas de quoi la contredire Clark était un beau garçon, mais est ce que son physique avait-il suffit pour qu'elle tombe amoureuse de lui. Dawn en doutait sérieusement. Elle avait encore du mal à s'imaginer sortir avec lui. Et pourtant il semblait qu'avant l'accident ils ne vivaient que l'un pour l'autre. Comment un amour pouvait-il se perdre aussi rapidement ? L'amour ne devrait pas existait qu'à travers des souvenirs mais aussi le cœur devrait se rappeler ce que la tête ne sait plus. Et que lui disait son cœur ? Que c'était possible. Qu'il avait peut-être dans un passé proche battu pour ce jeune homme. Dawn soupira posant inconsciemment une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

- Argh ,sursauta Dawn en la retirant aussitôt. Ça va pas la tête tu es folle ,se gronda t-elle à voix haute. Mal à l'aise Dawn jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce comme par peur d'être jugé par quelqu'un.

Dawn ,soupira le jeune homme dans son sommeil. Dawn eut un sourire, reposant délicatement sa main sur ses cheveux. Elle se réinstalla face à lui afin de les caresser de manière à ne pas le réveiller, avant de fermer les yeux.

La bonté et la douceur du jeune homme la frappèrent. Elle se demanda alors comment et dans quel circonstance l'avait-elle rencontré ?

Sans même qu'elle s'en aperçoive le sommeil l'emporta doucement, dans un silence plus l'inhabituel.

_**[Flash Back]**_

**Coldplay - Yellow**

**Théâtre**

_Une jeune fille portant un masque blanc de théâtre rangeait des tas de cartons bloquant l'entrée sur la scène. Elle se débrouillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais on pouvait bien remarquer que certains cartons étaient beaucoup trop lourd pour qu'elle puisse les soulever. Mike, un jeune homme jouant dans la pièce s'approcha de la jeune fille en compagnie de Clark._

_- Est ce que je pourrais savoir ce que tu fais ?_

_- Moi ,fit la jeune fille s'arrêtant et se tournant vers Mike. Je fais le travail des autres. Mr Hullet m'a demandé de rangé le hall des coulisses. Comme si j'avais une tête à ranger les arrières boutiques._

_- Et bien peut-être que si tu nous laissé voir ta jolie petit frimousse le nouveau de la bande pourrait en juger par lui-même, poursuivit Mike. _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Je viens te présenter le nouveau Cyrano alors enlève ça ,précisa t-il pointant du doigt le masque._

_La jeune fille posa une main sur sa figure avant de soupirer,_

_J'avais complètement oublier que je le portais je le cherche bien depuis un bon quart d'heure._

_Mike eut un rire en donnant une tape sur l'épaule de Clark. Le jeune Kent observa son geste sceptique._

_- Vieux je te présente Dawn ,ta collègue de scène qui jouera le rôle de Roxane. Clark affirma de la tête,_

_- Salut moi c'est-..._

_- Hum enchanté ,fit la jeune fille retirant rapidement son masque de son visage et le balançant dans un carton d'un geste précis. Sur ce elle reprit son travail. Mike jeta un regard interloqué à Clark. Alors que le jeune homme la regardait plus attentivement,_

_- Elle est un peu à bout de nerf ,murmura Mike à l'adresse de Clark._

_Je ne suis pas du tout à bout de nerf ,fit Dawn se redressant vers eux._

_A la vu de la jeune fille Clark put aussitôt juger de la grande beauté que cette Dawn administrait à la salle. Son teint lumineux et rayonnant malgré qu'on pouvait bien remarqué son agacement, la couleur vert si rare de ses yeux, et les traits si angélique de son visage laissait sûrement aux autres filles un goût amer._

_- Je suis simplement fatiguée. Fatiguée de la journée ,fatiguée de ses cartons et fatiguée de ses trois idiotes au fond de la salle en train de gloussaient à tout va depuis vingt minutes. _

_Clark hésita un instant avant de débuté semblant intimidé,_

_- On ne peut pas t'aider pour ses trois filles mais pour les cartons sa ne serait pas un problème. La jeune fille posa pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation un regard sur Clark,_

_- Tu me crois incapable de le faire toute seule ? Clark resta stupéfait sur place._

_- C'est qu'elle mordrai ,fit Mike amusé. Alors moi j'aime d'autant plus m'occuper de ses trois filles là-bas._

_- C'est ça vas-y ,fit Dawn indifférente s'activant tout autant à son occupation._

_Avant de s'en aller, Clark la regarda longuement. Comment une jeune fille aussi belle pouvait être à ce point insupportable/insoutenable. En quelque sorte prendre congé de cette personne ne l'ennuyait pas au point où on aurait pu le croire et jouer à ses côtés le rendait presque nerveux. S'en allant il se demandait encore pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il dise oui à Lana. Passant la porte les trois jeunes filles qui étaient à présent accompagné de Mike ajoutèrent chacune leur tour,_

_- Au revoir._

_- Oui à plus tard Clark._

_- Salut Kent. Le jeune homme répondit aux trois demoiselles d'un rapide signe de tête avant qu'elles ne se remettent de nouveau à gondolaient. Dawn qui continuait inlassablement son rangement se stoppa net alors que les ricanements de ses surnommées « les trois idiotes » s'estompaient._

_- Oh ! ,se dit-elle à elle même, oh mon Dieu non ! ,continuait-elle se touchant le front. Laissant lourdement un carton tombait sur le sol elle courut vers la sorti des coulisses s'arrêtant seulement lorsqu'elle fut devant Clark. Le jeune homme s'arrêta aussitôt tandis que Dawn ajoutait entre deux inspirations,_

_- Coupable…_

_- Pardon ? ,demanda Clark surpris par son attitude des plus bizarres. La jeune fille respira profondément tentant de calmer sa respiration qui s'emballait avant de poursuivre,_

_- Oui je me sens coupable. Désolée je n'avais pas à te parler comme ça il y a de cela deux minutes. Comme dit Mike je suis un peu à bout de nerf ,ajouta t-elle posant ses mains sur sa taille alors qu'elle essayait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait de reprendre son souffle. Clark plissa légèrement les yeux,_

_- Et tu as couru jusqu'ici pour-…_

_- M'excuser oui ,ajouta-t-elle._

_Clark écarquilla les yeux surprit par se soudain changement de comportement. Peut-être qu'après tout elle souhaitait effectivement se faire pardonner. Et qu'il l'avait mal juger mais de là à revenir le chercher. Se voulant alors compréhensif il déclara._

_- Ça se comprend que tu sois à bout de nerf, l'autre Cyrano vous a lâché a quelques jours de la première._

_- Oui c'est exact d'ailleurs c'est assez lâche de sa part mais tu es venu apparemment à notre rescousse. C'est très sympa de ta part._

_- Il n'y a pas de quoi ,déclara Clark toujours aussi sceptique de se soudain revirement de situation._

_- Écoute vu qu'on va jouer ensemble dans la même pièce je me suis dis que tout reprendre à zéro serait la meilleur des choses ,n'est ce pas ? ,questionna t-elle les yeux rivés dans les siens. Clark légèrement déstabilisé par le charme de la jeune fille détourna les yeux._

_- Puis ,continuait-elle, tout le monde sait que les trois premières minutes d'une rencontre ne sont pas particulièrement les meilleurs._

_- Ça dépend de la personne qu'on rencontre. Dawn eut un rapide sourire le premier que put apercevoir le jeune fermier depuis leur rencontre,_

_- Okay alors je me présente Dawn Mills ,dit-elle lui tendant une poignée de main._

_- Clark Kent ,ajouta t-il prenant sa main. Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils gardant sa main dans la sienne._

_- Tu es nouvelle ? ,demanda Clark interrompant les songes de la jeune fille._

_- Euh... sa se voit tant que sa ? ,continua-t-elle retirant sa main de celle du jeune Kent._

_- Enfaîte c'est juste parce que je ne t'ai jamais vu dans les parages._

_- J'aurais pu y être sans que tu t'en aperçoive ,fit remarqué la jeune Mills._

_- Non ce n'est pas possible tu attire facilement l'attention, ajouta t-il sans réfléchir._

_- Et qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? ,questionna la jeune fille se remettant une mèche de cheveux. Derrière l'oreille_

_Oh... ,Clark s'interrompit se rendant compte de son erreur. Euh juste que Smallville est une petite ville donc tout le monde s'y connaît ,se rattrapa t-il._

_Dawn le regarda et Clark put voir qu'elle avait bien compris que ce n'était pas sa première pensée,_

_- C'est pour ça que je suis là, fit la jeune fille._

_- Comment ça... que tu es là ?_

_- Et bien ça ne va faire que trois jours que je suis dans cette établissement et je suis déjà dans une pièce de mon nouveau lycée._

_- Tu te socialise ? ,questionna Clark curieux. Dawn s'humecta les lèvres reprenant,_

_- Ouai comme on peut._

_- Et tu connais déjà ton texte ? Dawn eut un sourire,_

_- J'apprends vite. Clark bougea d'une jambe à l'autre avant de reprendre,_

_- Tu arrive d'où au juste ?_

_- T'en pose des questions Kent ? Clark cilla avant de se raidir sur lui même,_

_- Oh désolé je ne voulais pas paraître indiscret._

_- Ça t'intéresse tant que ça ? ,ajouta t-elle inclinant légèrement la tête. Le jeune homme respira profondément levant les yeux au ciel,_

_- Oh à vrai dire euh... ,déclara t-il plaisantant. Dawn eut un rire,_

_- C'est bon j'ai comprit c'est juste histoire de... Clark affirma de la tête. Et d'après toi d'où est ce que je viens ?_

_- Je n'en sais trop rien. D'une grande ville ?!_

_- Un exemple à l'esprit ?_

_- Broadway._

_- Non raté Hollywood. Clark fit une timide grimace tandis que Dawn reprenait,_

_- Los Angeles et moi étions comme ça, dit-elle les doigts croisées. Mais il a fallut que ma meilleur amie et moi nous nous disions au revoir... par obligation ,ajouta t-elle le fixant avec insistance._

_- Espérons que tu puisse y retourner un jour. Dawn leva les sourcils,_

_- Oh… ça je n'en doute pas. Je sais juste que d'après la première impression ça sera long. Clark leva la tête avalant sa salive,_

_- Il faut se dire que c'est a nous de croire et toujours espérer, qu'aujourd'hui ou plus tard vos routes vont se croiser._

_Dawn regarda longuement le sol avant de rediriger à nouveau son regard vers Clark, pensive._

_**. . .**_

**Le lendemain, Hôpital**

Des tapes se firent entendre à la porte, Dawn eut un geignement avant de se détourner de la porte. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit,

- Dawn tu es réveillée ,murmura sa mère.

- Non, souffla la jeune Mills en maugréant.

- Reste là j'ai une surprise pour toi.

Dawn soupira, en ouvrant doucement les yeux.

- Où veux tu que j'aille ?

La jeune Mills redressa la tête tandis que sa mère sortait de sa chambre. Dawn sursauta en apercevant Clark dormant tranquillement près de son lit.

- Kent... Kent s'il te plait réveil-toi.

Clark eut un rictus,

- Laisse moi dormir mon ange.

- Mais... mais ma mère...

- Dawn regarde qui...

Dawn se redressa alors que sa mère passait le seuil de la porte, accompagnait d'une petite fille. Sa mère s'interrompit subitement, apercevant le jeune Kent. Dawn pâlit.

- Oh bonjour Clark tu étais là je ne t'avais pas vu.

- Bonjour Mme Mills ,déclara Clark en se frottant les yeux.

Dawn dissimula son air choqué, de peur de passer pour une imbécile. Comment sa mère pouvait accepter aussi facilement que Clark est dormi ici. Décidément beaucoup de chose avait changé. Dawn reposa ses yeux sur Clark, en était-il le principal responsable ? Les yeux du jeune Kent brillèrent subitement.

- Cark ! ,annonça une petite voix.

Le jeune homme se leva rapidement se dirigeant vers la petite fille.

- Et voilà la plus belle, comment vas tu princesse ? ,questionna Clark en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Bien ,dit-elle d'une voix trainante. On...on veut voir Tati Do.

Dawn écarquilla les yeux se redressant.

- Heather ! ,affirma t-elle sous la surprise. C'est elle ? ,questionna Dawn en se tournant vers sa mère. Mme Mills acquiesça de la tête.

- Mon Dieu mais c'est dingue comme tu es grande ma puce.

- Je te l'avais dit ,déclara sa mère satisfaite.

- Tu as quel âge six ans.

- Elle n'a qu'un an et demi Dawn n'exagère pas ,poursuivit Clark d'un air condescendant.

La jeune Mills eut un furtif sourire avant de lui tendre ses bras. Heather échangea un regard avec Clark avant de se pencher vers Dawn. La jeune Mills eut un rire en prenant le bébé dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu es belle ma puce ?

- Oui ,acquiesça la petite.

Dawn posa un long baiser sur son front suivit de celui de Clark. Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard. Pourquoi subitement le trouvait-elle si près d'elle ? Dawn s'éclaircit la voix continuant,

- Je... je disais donc tu as beaucoup grandi, tu étais un tout petit bébé quand je t'ai vu pour la dernière fois, à mon souvenir bien sûre.

Heather hocha de la tête, amusé.

- C'est vrai que pour toi elle a subitement prit six mois d'un coup, et un bébé ça grandit vite ,murmura le jeune Kent.

- C'est vrai ,ajouta Mme Mills.

Heather se pencha vers Dawn la serrant dans ses bras de nouveau.

- On ne m'a jamais fait autant de câlin en si peu de jour ,déclara Dawn en caressant le bras de la petite.

Clark se pinça les lèvres, silencieux. Si elle avait une overdose d'accolade, ce n'était décidément pas du à lui. A son grand regret...

Heather se tourna vers lui, à croire qu'elle l'avait entendu. Cette petite avait un don ! Clark s'approcha de nouveau de la fillette, prenant sa petite main dans la sienne. Dawn eut un furtif sourire.

- Elle t'aime beaucoup.

Clark eut une mimique avant de s'asseoir près de la jeune fille. Dawn redressa la tête, le jeune Kent la dévisageait avec insistance l'air concentré. La jeune Mils se serrait presque senti rougir. Elle eut une moue, tandis que Clark baissait légèrement la tête ses yeux bleus néanmoins toujours fixé sur elle.

- Je vais vous laissez.

Dawn tourna la tête vers sa mère, se rappelant par la même occasion de sa présence.

- Non maman pourquoi ?

- Vous avez beaucoup de chose à vous dire.

- Je vous remercie Mme Mills, continua Clark.

Dawn ouvrit la bouche pour protesté mais sa mère s'en alla aussitôt.

- Mais maman attend. La jeune fille soupira longuement. C'est malin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a tu n'avais pas envie de rester avec Heather et moi ? ,questionna Clark d'un sourire.

Son sourire était tendre, et envoutant. Se rappelait-elle du goût de ses lèvres ? Elle secoua légèrement la tête, détournant les yeux.

- Je croyais que Heather était malade.

Clark cilla tentant de réfléchir à toute vitesse.

- Oh elle l'est mais elle tenait tellement à te voir qu'elle a fait l'effort de se déplacer, n'est ce pas princesse ? ,ajouta Clark à l'intention du bébé qui lui souriait.

- Tu ne comprends donc pas ,affirma Dawn alors que Heather jouait avec les boucles de ses cheveux. Je sors de trois mois de coma tu ne pense pas que ma mère est envie de rester davantage avec moi.

Clark eut un bref sourire sans joie.

- Décidément Dawn c'est toi qui ne comprends rien. Ta mère, Will... ils auront tous le loisir de passer du temps avec toi. Tes souvenirs avec eux sont intacts...

Dawn soupira légèrement, ne le laissant pas finir elle déclara.

- Je comprends.

- Clark acquiesça de la tête comme satisfait de sa compassion.

- Sinon ,reprit-il, tu as bien dormi ?

- Oui , continua Dawn, merci et toi ? ,questionna t-elle par politesse.

- Je n'ai jamais aussi bien dormi que depuis ces trois derniers mois.

Mais voyons Clark tu as dormis sur une chaise.

Clark eut un sourire.

- C'était parfait, assura t-il. Dawn se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille tandis que le jeune homme reprenait.

- Est ce que tu te rappel de quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Dawn réfléchit un instant.

- Et bien pour tout te dire il s'est passé quelque chose d'étrange hier soir.

Clark se redressa de toute sa longueur, attentif.

- Tu es au courant de ce que je suis capable de faire, n'est ce pas ?

Clark acquiesça frénétiquement de la tête.

- Et bien normalement quand je touche quelqu'un j'arrive à capter le moindre de ses souvenirs, la moindre de ses pensées la plus indiscrète soit-elle et quand je me concentre particulièrement sur un sujet...

- Je sais tout ça Dawn, la coupa gentiment Clark.

- Okay. Mais bon voilà je n'ai jamais réussi à rêver, et quand quelqu'un dort j'arrive ,en me concentrant, à voir ce dont la personne rêve.

- Quoi tu peux faire ça ,s'exclama Clark les yeux ronds.

Dawn affirma légèrement de la tête.

- Hier soir j'ai essayé avec toi ?

- Et ? ,questionna Clark avec hâte.

- J'ai... j'ai cru un moment qu'à cause de tout ce qui m'était arriver peut-être que mes pouvoirs... mais... mais j'ai aperçu quelque chose... bien que je doute que ça soit ce dont tu as rêvé.

- Attend Dawn avant de continuer tu dois savoir qu'avec moi tu n'as jamais-...

- Laisse moi finir s'il te plait ,déclara Dawn. Clark soupira alors la laissant reprendre. Elle respira profondément avant de questionner,

- Est ce que les mots: Broadway, théâtre... masque te dise quelque chose ?

Clark leva un sourcil dubitatif. Dawn eut un sourire face à son air.

- Tu ne peux pas être plus précise ? ,questionna Clark ne souhaitant pas la bousculer.

Dawn souffla réfléchissant.

- Je me rappelle aussi d'une chanson lointaine.

Clark patienta,

- Je t'écoute.

Dawn réfléchit un long moment avant de fermer les yeux se remémorant. Clark la fixa avec attention. Sa beauté le perturba comme à de nombreuses reprises. Il observa ses doigts pianoté sur un instrument imaginaire avant qu'elle ne chantonne doucement.

_- « Look at the stars, look how they shine for you... »_

Clark eut un large sourire.

- Oui c'est une chanson de Coldplay. Tu aime beaucoup ce groupe, mais ça ne m'éclaire pas davantage.

Dawn grogna. Ne faisait-il pas d'effort ?

- Euh Mike... Roxane... CYRANO ! ,s'exclama t-elle subitement.

- Tu te rappelles de la pièce de Cyrano de Bergerac ?! ,affirma Clark effaré.

- Voilà ,déclara Dawn le regard triomphant.

- On la jouait au lycée tout les deux ,expliqua t-il.

- Oui tu étais Cyrano et j'étais Roxanne, on s'est connu là bas.

- C'est ça ,reprit Clark d'un large sourire. Tu te rappelle de notre première rencontre. Dawn acquiesça de la tête. Clark s'avança soudainement vers elle, souhaitant la prendre dans ses bras. Heather ronchonna. Clark se recula n'insistant pas davantage. Décidément il n'arriverait jamais à la serrer plus de deux minutes contre lui. Dawn pinça ses lèvres tentant de cacher son malaise à la limite de la déception.

- Je suis si fière de toi Dawn ,articula néanmoins Clark tout sourire. Il n'allait pas se laissé dépassé par un minuscule petit incident, il arriverait un moment où ils se rattraperaient. Tu es sur la bonne voie Angel.

Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Et sa m'a donné une idée.

- Laquelle ?

- Tu verras ,reprit-il.

**A suivre...**


	42. Et Une Eternité Pour L'oublier

**Hey hey, en ce jour férié une petite suite, vu que je suis de nouveau à l'école j'ai beaucoup plus de temps pour moi et donc par conséquent beaucoup plus pour ma fanfiction. Je voudrais vous remerciez pour vos reviews et pour vos nombreux MP, surtout n'hésitez pas à m'en laisser hi hi. ^^**

**Donc... reprenons, voici un nouveau chapitre après la déclaration de l'amnésie de notre héroïne, un dénouement assez surprenant de ce chapitre je vous l'accorde. Le suspense est de rigueur, je vous conseil donc de vous accroché puis: Wait and See.**

* * *

**Hôpital,**

Aujourd'hui le soleil était de rigueur à Smallville, ne disait-on pas après la pluie vient le beau temps; le jeune Kent espérait que tout se passe ainsi aussi dans la vie. Clark se réveilla tôt ce matin avant de se presser pour se rendre à Métropolis. La jeune Mills passait ses derniers jours à l'hôpital et il s'efforçait d'être le plus possible présent. Le jeune homme sortie de l'ascenseur avant de se rendre vers la chambre de la jeune fille. Il se dirigea vers le couloir d'un pas presser, il avait certainement hâte de demander à Dawn si quelque chose lui revenait de sorte que tout comme dans les rêves où il s'évertuait à représenter Dawn lui disant que oui, elle terminait par lui tomber dans les bras. Toutefois le médecin de la jeune Mills aperçu Clark puis l'interpella.

- Mr Kent !

- Bonjour Dr Jones. Clark jeta un regard dans la direction où se trouvait la chambre de Dawn avant de se tourner vers le médecin. Dites moi est ce que c'est important ? J'ai très envie de voir Dawn et-...

- Et bien justement c'est d'elle dont je voulais vous parlez.

- Je m'en doute ,reprit Clark, elle va bien n'est ce pas ?

- Oui, grâce à vous. Je voulais d'ailleurs vous demandez est ce qu'elle est plus... agréable avec vous ?

- Euh... oui ça va.

Le médecin croisa ses mains derrière son dos avant de reprendre,

- Dites moi...

- Oui.

- Dawn a fait des progrès fulgurant c'est deux derniers jours, expliquez moi comment se fait-il qu'autant de chose lui soit revenu ?

Clark leva les épaules l'air faussement songeur.

- Je dois vous avouez que j'en ai vraiment aucune idée. Elle semble si... si presser de se rappeler.

- Alors tant mieux j'ai tellement foi en ses progrès, et vous savez quoi... le cas de Dawn me donne espoir pour mes autres patients.

Le jeune Kent fronça les sourcils, il savait que le Dr Jones ne devait pas se leurrer si Dawn faisait de tel progrès c'est parce qu'elle était particulière.

- Dr Jones, Dawn est un cas unique et...

- Je le sais oui Mr Kent, mais l'espoir fait un peu partie de mon métier. Clark pinça ses lèvres piétinant sur place. Sur ce je vous laisse rejoindre votre bien-aimée.

Clark eut un bref sourire, qu'il ne put retenir.

- Oui merci Docteur, à bientôt.

Clark recula avant de se dirigeait vers le corridor, d'un pas rapide. Les espoirs du médecin ne resteraient sûrement que des espoirs, Dawn était trop exceptionnelle pour qu'une autre personne lui ressemble. Néanmoins lorsqu'il arriva devant sa chambre, la jeune Mills était en compagnie de Whitney.

_**. . **_

Dawn eut un rire avant de continuer.

- Ne pense pas que je suis dupe.

- Pourquoi je n'ai pas l'air sincère ? ,questionna le jeune Fordman en levant les sourcils.

- Pas le moins du monde ,confia Dawn. Elle fit une légère pause avant de se redresser légèrement. Dis moi comment va ta mère ?

- C'est à dire ?

- Je veux dire par là est ce qu'elle va... mieux ?

- Oui Dawn bien mieux merci de t'en soucier. Peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte mais ça fait maintenant cinq mois que mon père est mort.

- Oh oui je vois ,murmura t-elle. Je ne l'aurais pas cru.

Whitney échangea un regard reconnaissant avec elle, avant de s'asseoir sur son lit.

- Tu sais, continua Whitney. Elle me demande beaucoup de tes nouvelles. Elle sait ce qui t'es arriver.

- Dis lui de ne pas s'inquiéter pour moi je vais bien.

- Comment ne pas le faire Dawn ,reprit Whitney en lui remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

Clark choisit cette instant pour faire son entré. Son entrain le trahi, il entra dans la pièce presque avec élan s'éclaircissant la voix avec exagération.

- Toc toc ,articula t-il devant leur yeux rond.

- Kent ,reprit Dawn en échangeant un regard suspect avec le jeune Fordman.

- Je ne vous dérange pas trop j'espère ,continua t-il en tuant Whitney du regard.

- Non voyons pourquoi dis tu ça ? ,poursuivit-elle en posant une main légère sur le bras de Whitney.

Clark respira profondément, en posant sur la table un paquet qu'il lui avait ramené.

- Tant mieux parce que Chloé est en route, pour prendre le relais. Elle ne tardera pas à arriver.

- De toute manière Dawn je n'allais pas m'éternisé plus que cela je vais devoir y aller.

- Oh non boucle d'or pas déjà, alors qu'on venait juste de se retrouver.

Whitney jeta un regard vers le jeune Kent qui feignait de regarder par la fenêtre, l'air concentré.

- Non je vais y aller. Tu... tu m'as appelé boucle d'or s'est tout ce qu'il me fallait ,reprit le jeune Fordman en se redressant. Rien qu'avec ça, tu as illuminé ma journée ,dit-il d'un sourire.

Dawn eut un sourire, avant que le jeune homme se lève.

- À très bientôt Dawn.

- Tu repasseras ?

- Bien sûre, continua le jeune quaterback avant de prendre sa veste. Au revoir Clark ,termina t-il en ouvrant la porte.

- Au revoir ,affirma Clark en soupirant.

La porte claqua derrière le jeune Fordman, Clark resta un instant un moment sans bouger. Réfléchissant. La jeune Mills enroula ses bras autours de ses jambes, le fixant, patiente. Elle posa une main légère sur sa nuque avant de sourire.

- Je suis curieuse, qu'as tu dit à Whitney et aux autres ?

- Je ne comprends pas ,reprit Clark en baissant légèrement la tête.

- Tu ne leur as tout de même pas dit pour mes pouvoirs j'aurais voulu savoir comment se fait-il qu'ils ne soient pas tous surprit de me voir me rappeler d'eux ?

- Et bien je leur ai dis que tu suivais une nouvelle thérapie complètement révolutionnaire.

- Hum je vois, le genre de thérapie qui en faisant claqué des doigts fait retrouver la mémoire de ses patients à la minute près. Clark eut une mimique. Et tu crois les gens dupes ?

- Ils le sont Dawn quand ça les arrangent ou quand ça les fait plaisir de le croire, dans ton cas c'est un plaisir de le penser.

Dawn s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre,

- Dis moi Clark tu savais qu'un soir Whitney m'avait embrassé ?

Clark se détourna de la fenêtre avant de pivoter vers elle.

- Oui Dawn.

La jeune fille eut un bref sourire le fixant longuement.

- Je vois, donc ce n'est pas ta jalousie qui fait que tu le déteste.

Clark lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Voyons Dawn je ne le déteste pas.

- Ah bon alors comment appelle tu ça de la rancœur, de la haine, de l'hostilité ?

- Peut-être bien les trois ,fit-il d'un sourire sombre. Dawn eut un faible rire.

- Que t'a t-il fait ?

Clark pinça ses lèvres silencieux. Son regard se perdit dans le vide Dawn en profita donc pour questionner,

- Est ce que ça à rapport avec ce qu'il t'a fait ?

- De quoi parle tu ? ,demanda Clark en avançant d'un pas.

- Selon ses mots ou du moins ses souvenirs de « l'incident du champs » où ses amis et lui s'était amusé à te laissé pour mort au beau milieu de nul part.

Clark eut un faible sourire sans joie.

- « L'incident » en est pour quelque chose, la jalousie en est une autre.

Dawn eut une moue tandis que le jeune Kent s'asseyait près de la jeune fille,

- Et toi sinon comment ça va aujourd'hui ?

- Tu ne tenterais pas de changer subtilement de sujet par hasard.

- Oui.

- Très bien alors dans ce cas je me porte bien ,reprit Dawn d'un sourire joueur. Tu as eu une très bonne idée Clark c'est... c'est fou que je n'y ai pas pensé moi même.

Clark eut un sourire avant de reprendre d'un ton léger,

- C'est parce que je te connais mieux que toi même Angel.

Dawn eut un faible rire qu'ils partagèrent. Un silence s'en suivit, Dawn releva la tête vers le jeune Kent qui la fixait amoureusement. Il aimait la le voir aussi heureuse.

- Hum... Clark.

Le jeune homme cilla, sortant de sa rêverie.

- Oui excuse moi je sais, je vais te laisser Chloé ne devrais pas tarder à présent, continua t-il en se levant.

- Non attend ,reprit-elle, je ne parlais pas de ça. Reste ,continua t-elle doucement. Clark se rassied doucement son cœur battant à tout rompre. Dawn respira profondément puis se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille elle reprit doucement.

- Dis moi je... je me disais... puisque nous sommes que tout les deux. Peut-être qu'on... qu'on pourrait essayer !

Clark se redressa subitement.

- Essayer quoi ? ,questionna t-il avec appréhension.

Dawn eut un bref sourire avant d'exiger lentement,

- Prend ma main.

- Non !... Une... une prochaine fois ,déclara Clark en sautant de nouveau sur ses pieds.

Dawn sourcilla dubitative.

- Qui a t-il ? Tu trouve ça trop personnel ? Trop intime, et tu penses que nous ne sommes pas encore assez proche pour me laisser infiltrer tes songes.

- Oui... je veux dire non je...

- Enfin pourquoi Kent ? Tu ne veux pas que je me rappel de nous.

- Si... bien sûre que si, plus que tout au monde Dawn.

La jeune Mills eut un bref sourire avant de lui tendre la main.

- Alors viens... et prend ma main.

- Euh... Clark s'interrompit regardant à gauche et à droite afin de trouver une issue.

- Clark j'essaye de retrouver ce que nous avons perdu dans chaque personne que je rencontre mais notre présence est si furtive, si futile j'aimerais me renseigner à la source. J'aimerais comprendre et j'aimerais voir.

- Euh.... non Dawn tu... tu ne peux pas... tu... tu n'y arriveras pas.

La jeune fille sourcilla ne comprenant pas un mot de ce qu'il tentait de lui dire.

- Quoi ?!

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit alors laissant apparaître la jeune Sullivan.

- Bonjour Dawn, c'est à mon tour alors laisse nous Clark.

Le jeune Kent crut qu'il devrait embrasser Chloé.

- Oui je m'en vais.

- Non... attend Clark tu peux pas partir comme ça, tu dois me dire en quoi j'en suis inca-...

La jeune Mills n'eut pas le temps de finir que le jeune Kent s'en fut déjà enfui. Dawn tapa avec agacement sur ses draps en rejetant sa tête en arrière. Chloé l'observa sceptique.

- Rah ce qu'il peut m'énerver.

- Hein hein.

Dawn leva doucement la tête fixant un regard curieux sur la jeune Sullivan.

- Hein hein quoi ? ,demanda Dawn avec agacement.

- Hein hein comme dans... je vois que Clark arrive de nouveau à te faire tourner en bourrique.

- Ce n'est pas vrai ,objecta t-elle.

- Si c'est vrai, ça l'a été et ça le serra toujours, tu te feras toujours des cheveux blancs pour lui, et tu te feras toujours un sang d'encre à la simple idée qu'il te haïsse.

Dawn cligna doucement des yeux la regardant à travers ses cils.

- Certaines choses ne changent pas, tu veux en apercevoir quelques unes ,questionna Chloé d'un air satisfaite en lui tentant à présent sa paume.

**. . .**

**Chez les Kent,**

Mr Kent sortit de la cuisine avant de poser une tasse de thé bien chaude sur la table basse face à son fils. Clark le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de reprendre les mains jointes.

- Je ne sais pas comment le lui dire.

- Explique toi ,reprit Jonathan.

- C'est apeurant de se dire que Dawn se souviendra de tout le monde sauf de moi. Déjà que je trouve ça révoltant et injuste elle pense que je ne veux pas qu'elle lise en moi alors que c'est impossible.

- Wow ,reprit Martha, doucement Clark cette histoire d'empathie est encore tout frais pour nous.

- Maman vous le savez depuis deux mois.

- Ou mais de le savoir et de t'en entendre parler comme quelque chose de banal est très différent ,affirma Mme Kent.

- J'ai toujours dit que cette petite avait quelque chose que les autres n'avaient pas ,claironna Jonathan avec admiration. Si on m'avait écouté dès le départ toute cette histoire, et tout ses secrets ne seraient pas arrivées.

Clark et Martha observèrent Mr Kent qui reprenait,

- C'est fou n'est ce pas de se dire que par un simple contact Dawn est capable de retrouver le moindre de ses souvenirs grâce à la personne qu'elle touche.

- C'est vrai ,murmura Martha, c'est impressionnant !

Le jeune Kent hocha lentement la tête avant d'observer ses mains avec une attention inutile.

- J'aimerais tellement que ça soit aussi simple avec moi ,murmura Clark.

- Je comprends ,acheva Martha. Ça serait plus facile.

- J'ai l'impression que depuis son réveil tout est complexe, et que tout ne cesse de se compliquer. Est ce vraiment une bonne idée de rechercher des souvenirs dans la tête des gens qui l'entourent ? N'est ce pas trop rapide ?

- Bien sûr que oui Clark, ton idée était géniale ,poursuivit Jonathan, ainsi elle retrouvera sûrement plus facilement la mémoire.

- Et si nous aussi nous allions la voir peut-être que ça l'aiderait ,continua Martha.

- Non ! ,s'exclama Clark en se levant subitement, si vous la laissez lire en vous Dawn connaîtra mon secret, et je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit ni le bon moment ni la bonne manière de le lui apprendre.

- Oh oui je vois ,continua Martha.

- Mais pourtant la première fois elle l'a pourtant bien prit ,poursuivit le père du jeune homme. Je ne suis pas sûr que lui faire des cachoteries l'aideraient à mieux te faire confiance. On peut compter sur cette petite.

- Jonathan ,le réprima Martha d'une voix autoritaire.

- Papa, maman a raison on ne peut pas se permettre de lui dire, bien que j'ai une confiance démesuré en Dawn, elle était déjà amoureuse de moi lorsqu'elle a apprit d'où je venais. Aujourd'hui ce n'est pas le cas et je ne pense pas que ce soit le bon moment.

- Oui je sais tout ça Clark ,souffla Jonathan en s'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé. Mais cette petite me manque, dites moi à quand remonte sa dernière visite à la ferme hein ?

Martha respira profondément faisant signe à son mari de se taire.

- Elle remonte au jour de son accident ,déclara Clark mélancoliquement.

Jonathan posa son regard sur sa femme puis son fils confus.

- Fiston je suis tellement désolé je ne voulais j'ai-...

- Ne t'en fais pas papa. Je le sais.

Respirant profondément Clark prit la tasse de thé avant d'ajouter alors,

- Moi aussi j'ai tellement hâte qu'elle revienne à la maison... comme avant.

Martha posa une main sur les cheveux du jeune Kent avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur le sommet du crâne.

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain,_ Hôpital**

Lex contourna son lit avant de poursuivre,

- Donc tu es en train de me dire que grâce à Clark, tu retrouve la mémoire ?

- Non pas exactement, je retrouve les souvenirs que les gens ont eut avec moi mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'en rappelle. C'est comme si on me les racontait sauf que c'est juste plus rapide.

- Je vois. Donc ce n'est pas comme si tu retrouvais la mémoire ?

- Non ,répondit Dawn.

Lex sembla être rassuré. Il respira profondément avant de demander curieusement.

- Dis moi comment y arrive tu ?

- A quoi ?

- Comment arrive tu à voir les souvenirs que tu as eu avec d'autres ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça.

- Tu as dit pouvoir apercevoir les souvenirs des gens que tu as côtoyé.

- Ah bon ? ,continua Dawn d'un faible sourire.

Lex secoua légèrement la tête semblant comprendre qu'elle ne souhaitait pas en dire davantage, avant de s'adosser au mur.

- Très bien je vois.

Dawn eut un doux rire, avant de s'adosser à son tour au dossier de son lit.

- Tu veux essayer ?

- Quoi ? Le truc des souvenirs ? Oh non ça sera sans moi je refuse que tu rendre dans ma tête ou je ne sais quoi.

- Tu n'y es pas du tout ,ajouta Dawn. Mais ce n'est pas grave de toute manière la plupart des gens pensent comme toi.

- Comme moi, c'est à dire ?

- Ils pensent être le libre arbitre de leur acte, alors quand quelque chose échappe à leur contrôle ils perdent pied. Les gens ont une peur monstre de l'inconnu, et c'est dommage.

- Quoi qu'il en soit je ne veux pas, ce que tu y verras ne te plairas pas ,déclara t-il franchement.

Dawn leva les sourcils, dubitative.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

- Et bien que la majorité des gens qui t'entourent ne m'aime pas, ils penseraient que le fait que je vienne te voir serait mal.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Vu l'allure que prennent les choses tu le sauras sûrement très vite, Angel. Mais j'aimerais que jusqu'au bout tu ne crois pas ce qu'on pourrait te raconter, j'aimerais que tu me crois.

La jeune Mills fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose lui disait que contrairement à Clark, elle n'avait jamais permit à Lex d'utiliser ce surnom avec elle. Et quelles étaient ses fameuses « rumeurs » que Lex semblait avoir peur qu'elle connaisse ?

- Je dois y aller ,continua Lex doucement.

Dawn opina.

- L'affaire Davila et Garcia ?

Lex affirma de la tête.

- Je rencontre les dirigeants aujourd'hui.

- Tu pense que vous allez conclure quelque chose ?

- Je pense que ça s'annonce bien oui. Il se redressa avant de relever les yeux vers elle. Je te vois demain.

- A plus ,confirma Dawn d'un hochement de tête.

**. . .**

Dawn était avec sa mère regardant un DVD que Will lui avait emmené. Ce DVD dévoilé une période de sa vie qu'elle ne connaissait pas, et encore une fois la jeune fille ne semblait pas s'y retrouver. Les souvenirs s'entassaient de plus en plus dans sa tête et elle ne semblait pas y trouver le fil conducteur, le lien qui lui permettrait de tout remettre en place. Elle soupira pour la énième fois se passant une main dans les cheveux.

- Dawn qui a t-il ?

- Mais rien... rien du tout.

Elle respira profondément avant de reposer sa tête sur l'oreiller.

- Dawn ,souffla Mme Mills.

- Récemment tu as vu Clark ?

- Oui hier.

- Exactement hier... vingt quatre longues heures, tu seras d'accord avec moi qu'il le fait exprès... Oui il essaye de m'éviter.

- Dawn mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

- Depuis notre discussion hier il... il m'évite je le sais.

- Dawn tu deviens chiante, tu es plus que désagréable avec lui et tu t'attends à ce qu'il vienne tous les jours te voir.

La jeune Mills fronça les sourcils, secouant légèrement la tête.

- C'est complètement faux. Je suis adorable ! ,affirma t-elle.

- Pardon ! ,s'exclama sa mère outrée, tu te moque de moi petite impertinente tu m'as fait honte devant le docteur l'autre jour ne me refait plus jamais ça.

Dawn détourna la tête aigri.

- Vous vous attendiez à quoi je me réveil un beau matin, et on m'annonce que ça fait trois mois que tout le monde attendait ça !

- Oh Dawn arrête je t'en pris. Ce n'est pas parce que tu t'es aperçu bien trop tard à quel point Clark est adorable que ça change quelque chose.

Dawn eut un rictus.

- Adorable tu parle, un vrai petit ami vient voir sa copine tous les jours à l'hôpital !

- Peut-être que depuis ton réveil tu l'énerve.

- Quoi je te demande pardon ! ,s'égosilla Dawn les yeux écarquillés. Sa mère eut un bref rire avant de faire remarquer.

- Ah oui parce que maintenant Clark est devenu ton petit ami, tu as vite oublié Chandler à ce que je vois.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte Chandler et moi c'est de l'histoire ancienne ,récita t-elle, ça fait six mois que cet idiot et moi ne sommes plus ensemble. Tu l'as oublié ! Il a préféré sa coc' ,claironna la jeune Mills avec hargne. Sa mère la regarda les yeux ronds. Dawn croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine assurant alors,

- Et oui je dois t'avouer que j'ai apprit beaucoup de chose ses derniers jours.

- Beaucoup de chose ?

- Oui, d'ailleurs maman j'aurais à te parler.

Sa mère se redressa le regard sévère,

- Je t'écoute ma chérie.

- J'ai... j'ai parlé à Ed, et... et j'ai pu voir-...

- Oui ? ,poursuivit Mme Mills plus doucement.

Dawn respira profondément, recherchant du calme en elle, elle se nourrit de celui qui s'installait en sa mère avant de demandait doucement.

- Dis moi est ce que c'est vrai que nous sommes venue à Smallville à cause de moi ? A cause de mes pouvoirs.

- Dawn non voyons tu n'y es pour rien !

- Bien sûre que si... maman si je n'étais pas un... si j'étais quelqu'un d'autre jamais tout cela ne nous serait arrivé.

- Ne dis pas ça Dawn, Smallville a littéralement changer ta vie. Tu aurais accepté de laisser toutes ses personnes derrière toi ?

Dawn réfléchit un instant, elle baissa légèrement la tête avant de continuer,

- Si ça me permettait de faire revenir papa... alors peut-être bien.

Mme Mills redressa la tête vers sa fille la fixant avec intensité. Avait-elle bien entendu ?

- Je sais tout maman ,confirma Dawn. Sa mère ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermé, elle se leva bégayant quelques mots avant d'articuler.

- Angel je voulais te le dire mais-...

- Mais quoi maman ? Pense tu vraiment qu'à travers tout ses souvenirs ce que tout le monde essayait sagement de me dissimuler passerait inaperçu ! ,s'exclama Dawn décontenancée.

- Ma chérie, je suis désolée. Je pensais te le dire mais...

Mme Mills s'interrompit posant une main sur son visage. La jeune fille la détailla silencieuse. Dawn sentit si profondément le désarroi en elle, qu'elle dut inspirer profondément pour ne pas à son tour succombé au chagrin.

- Dawn peut-être que tu ne t'en rends pas compte parce que tu as oublié mais quand ton père est mort j'étais complètement déboussolée. Puis après la disparition de ton père, il a fallut que quelques semaines plus tard c'est toi qui finisse à l'hôpital. Et j'ai cru mourir une seconde fois.

- Tu aurais du me le dire ,dès le départ ,grommela Dawn entre les dents.

- Décidément Dawn tu ne comprends pas... et pourquoi en plus de perdre mon mari je devrais perdre un mois plus tard ma petite fille, mon bébé.

- Maman mais je vais bien.

- Maintenant tout va bien. Ce n'était pas le cas il n'y a même pas une semaine de cela.

Dawn respira profondément, jetant un regard compréhensif à sa mère.

- Maman ,dit-elle d'une voix tendre.

Sa mère l'a prit dans ses bras la serrant si fort contre elle que Dawn hoqueta.

- Ne m'en veux pas Angel, j'ai juste essayé de te protégé.

Dawn enroula ses bras autour de son dos en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman je prends le relais.

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain,_ Hôpital,**

Lorsque Clark rentra dans sa chambre, Dawn se redressa s'asseyant sur son lit. Le jeune homme se posa devant elle l'air nonchalant. Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma le regard noir.

- Où étais tu ? ,déclara t-elle.

- Oh moi... à la cafétéria ,dit-il en désignant la porte du doigt, je mourrais de faim. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

- Non Clark, où étais tu hier ?

Le jeune Kent leva un sourcil dubitatif.

- Pourquoi je t'ai manqué ? ,questionna Clark faussement innocent. Dawn serra les dents, agacée.

- Tu m'énerve. Ça n'a absolument rien à voir. Tu tente juste de m'évitais.

- Ah oui vraiment alors dans ce cas qu'est ce que je fais dans ta chambre ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée d'ailleurs je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes.

Clark perdit son sourire fermant la porte derrière lui.

- Arrête Dawn ce n'est pas drôle.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils, avant de comprendre,

- Oh je... vois... excuse moi je ne faisais pas référence à...

- Oui je sais ,souffla Clark doucement. Mais évite s'il te plait.

Dawn acquiesça légèrement la tête avant de se rasseoir plus convenablement.

- Tu n'es pas venue hier ,reformula la jeune Mills plus posée.

- Non...

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Bien sûre que je voulais te dire quelque chose.

- Je t'écoute ,reprit Clark en la fixant avec insistance. Dawn releva la tête vers ses yeux bleus, un instant hypnotisé.

- Wow ,reprit-elle après quelques secondes. J'aime beaucoup la couleur de tes yeux.

Clark eut un sourire.

- Moi aussi Dawn j'adore la couleur de tes yeux, mais si c'est ce que tu souhaitais me dire tu aurais du m'appeler sur mon téléphone.

- T'es bête ,murmura Dawn d'un faible sourire. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre plus sérieusement.

- Clark il faut que je te parle.

Le jeune homme appréhenda soudainement.

- Oui Dawn ,souffla t-il en enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches.

Alors que Dawn s'apprêtait à débuter Clark l'interrompit,

- Attend une seconde !

La jeune fille redressa la tête, interrogative.

- Est ce que tu compte de nouveau rompre avec moi ? Parce que tu peux être sûr et certaine que la réponse est non il en est hors de question.

Dawn eut un bref sourire, secouant la tête.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça Clark c'est... c'est autre chose.

- D'accord. Je t'écoute.

- Très bien ,reprit Dawn en respirant profondément. Ses derniers jours j'ai lu pas mal de chose dans l'esprit de gens que je connaissais bien et dans certaine que je croyais beaucoup moins connaître. Et bien qu'à ce stade je fasse beaucoup d'effort j'ai l'impression que ses souvenirs ne m'appartiennent pas. Que c'est une autre fille... une autre Dawn que j'aperçois dans leur mémoire. Et que de nouveau je reste spectatrice de ma vie... et de ce qui m'arrive. Je veux comprendre, je veux savoir, je veux connaître. L'idée d'être amnésique me révoltée déjà mais je ne supporte pas l'idée de ne pas me retrouver dans tout ça. Dans ce décor, dans cette façon d'être. Et... et je pense que... que ce n'est réellement qu'avec toi que j'ai été moi même.

- Dawn.

- Je suis sûre que c'est toi la clé, que c'est toi qui me permettra de comprendre.

- Dawn écoute je...

- Non toi écoute. Elle fit une brève pause avant de reprendre. Clark je ne connais quasiment rien de toi, et plus le temps passe plus j'ai l'impression que les gens autour de moi me mentent et que tout ça n'est qu'une grande mascarade. Quand je regarde le journal je me sens paranoïaque. A l'heure actuelle tu es un inconnu pour moi, mais je ne sais alors pourquoi je me sens aussi bien avec toi. Et je suis sûre que ça vient de quelque chose. En... en deux jours j'ai apprit comment je suis devenue amie avec Chloé, je sais ce qui nous a rapproché Whitney et moi, je sais comment j'ai rencontré Ed. Et étonne toi mais je sais même comment je t'ai volé aux bras de la fille que tu aimais le plus au monde.

- Dawn c'est toi la fille que j'aime le plus au monde.

Dawn laissa sa tête tomber dans sa main.

- Je suis vraiment une fille ignoble !

- Dawn on ne choisit pas qui l'on aime.

- Mais, reprit Dawn lentement, je t'ai pourtant choisit... toi !

Clark eut un faible sourire levant les yeux vers les siens.

- Oui.

- Alors pourquoi tu ne me le fais pas voir ? Pourquoi tu refuse que je nous vois ? Les autres ne savent pas ce que nous avons partagé seul toi le sait.

- Dawn je te le répète, tu ne peux pas.

La jeune fille cilla décontenancé.

- Enfin pourquoi ? Pourquoi Clark.

- Parce que tu n'as jamais su... du moins tu n'y es jamais arrivé avec moi ,avoua t-il honnêtement.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête.

- Voyons Clark, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Ça c'est ce que j'ai dit à Chloé afin qu'elle cesse de me poser des questions sur toi mais je sais que c'est faux, je n'ai encore jamais rencontré personne avec qui ça n'a jamais fonctionné.

- Es tu sûr de cela ?

- Sur et certaine ! Je suis catégorique.

- Je suis donc l'exception à la règle.

- Foutaise ,s'exclama Dawn avec une soudaine colère. Tu ne veux juste pas faire l'effort parce que tu n'as pas assez confiance en la Dawn Mills d'aujourd'hui.

- Quoi ? Non mais qu'est ce que tu raconte. J'ai complètement confiance en toi !

- Arrête Clark j'ai été envoyé à Smallville pour enquêter sur toi, tout le monde semble se questionner à ton sujet, même tes meilleurs amis ! Je pense que je l'ai découvert en te touchant et tu ne veux pas commettre deux fois la même erreur.

- Dawn non absolument pas !

- Tu dis être mon petit ami mais tu es toujours distant avec moi, tu ne me prends jamais dans tes bras.

- Tu l'as dit toi même tu ne me connais même pas, et tu déteste le contact des inconnus !

- Tu essaye juste de me faire culpabiliser.

- Non Dawn tu as tout faux, arrête. Tu ne peux pas entrée dans ma tête.

- Stop Clark ne mens pas ! Lex m'avait pourtant prévenue ! ,articula tell plus doucement.

Clark crut s'étouffer, avait-il bien entendu.

- Quoi ?!? Lex est déjà venu ici ?!!!

- Avant mon accident, on s'était disputé. Je suis sûre que tu as découvert le pourquoi de mon arrivé à Smallville et que tu m'en as atrocement voulu ! ,déclara Dawn déçut.

- Dawn je t'en supplie répond moi sincèrement. Est ce que Lex est déjà venu ici ?

La jeune Mills soupira agacée,

- Oui Clark contrairement à toi, il vient quasiment tout les jours.

Clark se redressa de toute sa longueur, si soudainement qu'il manqua d'air. Faisant un tour sur lui-même il cracha un juron avec tellement de dédain que Dawn sentit son échine frémir. Bizarrement elle avait l'impression que cette attitude ne lui ressemblait pas, elle ne collait pas au personnage.

- Dawn écoute moi bien je t'interdis de revoir Lex il est-...

- Comment ça tu m'interdis ! Je vois et je parle aux gens que je veux ,insista t-elle.

- Tu ne le reverras pas !

- Mais Clark bon sang dis moi tu t'es prit pour qui ?, affirma Dawn d'un rire dans la voix.

- Dawn je t'en pris, reprit Clark en s'efforçant de contrôler sa voix, ce type est dangereux. Il... il te veut du mal, il nous en a déjà fait et il ne s'arrêtera pas en si bon chemin.

- Lâche moi Kent, s'exclama t-elle en haussant la voix, peut-être que toi tu ne veux pas m'aider mais lui si.

- Bon sang Dawn tu ne m'écoute pas ! ,s'énerva Clark en avançant vers elle. Il est dangereux ! Il a déjà fait en sorte de nous séparer, et mon amour il recommencera !

La jeune Mills respira profondément avant de relever lentement les yeux vers le jeune Kent le regard si sombre que le jeune homme en eut un frisson.

- Entends moi bien Clark personne ne me dictes ce que j'ai à faire.

_**. . **_

Clark sortit de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Cette fille va finir par me tuer je le sens un jour j'en succomberais.

- Clark qu'est ce qui se passe ,déclara la mère de la jeune fille qui arrivait deux boissons à la main.

Clark tenta de se contenir puis posant une main sur sa nuque il respira profondément faisant un tour sur lui-même.

- Mme Mills vous saviez que Dawn voyait Lex ?

- Quoi ?! ,s'égosilla Gabriella effarée.

- Vous voulez me dire que vous ne le saviez pas ?

- Bien sûr que non Clark, cette homme a tué mon mari et détruit nos vies je ne permettraient jamais à Dawn de le côtoyer.

- Elle ne semble pas s'en rendre compte ,s'énerva t-il. Dawn est comme aveuglée.

- Je vais lui parler !

- Elle n'entend pas, elle croit qu'on lui ment, que tout est faux que...

Clark baissa légèrement la tête avant de continuer.

- Elle croit que je ne l'aime pas.

- Clark ne t'inquiète pas. Calme toi je... je vais lui parler ,répéta Mme Mills.

Sur ce, elle contourna le jeune Kent avant de rentré dans la chambre. Le jeune homme observa Mme Mills l'air inquiet. Fixant la vitre il respira profondément, avant de partir en super vitesse à court de force.

**. . .**

Dawn allongé dans son lit fulminait encore après sa discussion avec le jeune Kent.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il ose me parler ainsi comme si j'étais à ses ordres ,affirma la jeune Mills.

- Arrête Dawn on s'est très bien que tu adores ça.

Dawn leva un sourcil se tournant vers son meilleur ami,

- Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- Oh je t'en prie avec toi c'est toujours la même rengaine. Soit c'est noir soit c'est blanc mais on s'est très bien que tu aime principalement le fermier à cause de ça.

- Quoi mais... mais tu raconte n'importe quoi.

- Vraiment ! Alors pourquoi tu ne fais que me parlé de lui depuis que je suis arrivé.

- Tu m'agace d'ailleurs je te prierais de sortir de ma chambre.

- Non ! ,souffla t-il en se rasseyant sur la chaise.

- Je te demande pardon !

- Je t'ai dit non, tu te crois tout permit petite fille pourri gâté mais non je ne te laisserais pas seule, je pourrirais avec toi si il le faut.

- Dégage !

- Hors de question.

- Va t'en.

- Tu peux toujours courir.

- Maman ! ,s'exclama Dawn à bout de nerf.

- Gamine ,cracha Will en posant ses pieds sur la chaise en face de lui.

Dawn eut une moue boudeuse, hors d'elle.

- Je te déteste.

- Ne dis pas le contraire tu m'adore... voilà c'est exactement ce que j'essayais de te dire tu repousse sans cesse les gens que tu aimes comme si tu avais peur de leur faire confiance, de leur parler, et de les aimer.

- Dis ça plutôt à Clark. Il dit m'aimer mais je suis sûr que non.

Will tourna la tête vers Dawn les yeux écarquillé de surprise.

- Pardon mais tu es complètement folle ! On parle bien de Clark Kent là. J'ai vu ce type ce plier en quatre pour te faire plaisir, j'ai vu ce type dîner à table avec toute ta famille pour tes beaux yeux, j'ai vu ce type aller en colle pour toi, j'ai vu ce type sortir ton père de ta maison en feu le jour de l'accident, et s'inquiéter pour toi plus que n'importe qui. J'ai vu ce garçon abandonné la fille qu'il aimait depuis ses cinq ans et s'infiltrer par la fenêtre de ta chambre pour toi mais surtout j'ai vu ce type passé trois mois de sa vie à ton chevet dans l'espoir que tu te réveil... Dawn voyons... Tu ne peux pas dire que Clark Kent ne t'aime pas tu te mentirais à toi même et tu mentirais à la société toute entière croit moi.

Dawn respira profondément, tordant doucement ses doigts.

- Tu fabule ,murmura t-elle.

- Et pourquoi le ferais je ? ,questionna Will, je n'ai aucune raison de défendre le fermier, tu es beaucoup trop bien pour lui. D'ailleurs ,poursuivit-il amusé, en plus d'être beaucoup trop bien, tu es beaucoup trop belle, beaucoup trop blonde, et beaucoup trop intelligente pour lui... bref beaucoup trop californienne mais que veux tu, tu ne m'as jamais écouté.

- Will tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tout ce qui sort de ta bouche en ce moment est ridicule.

- Qui a t-il ? ,reprit le jeune homme d'un air moqueur. Est ce que c'est le fait que je dise que le jeune Kent est amoureux de toi ou que je te dise que tu es trop bien pour lui qui te pose problème ?

- Argh ,s'exclama Dawn agacé. Les deux. C'est complètement insensé. Si Clark tenait à ce point à moi il me laisserait voir ses souvenirs, il me laisserait apercevoir ce que j'ai perdu, mais il s'en moque.

Will sembla se rappeler vaguement que la jeune fille lui avait raconté ne pas pouvoir ressentir ses sentiments ni lire en lui mais non sûr d'une tel chose il en préféra pas se manifester.

- Et puis ,continua t-elle, je ne suis ni trop belle, ni trop blonde ni trop intelligente pour lui.

- C'est à dire ? ,questionna Will d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Rien du tout ,affirma Dawn en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille, de toute manière ça m'est égal. Qu'il fasse ce que bon lui semble je m'en fou.

- Qui a t-il encore ? ,questionna le jeune Dawson.

- On s'est disputé, ma mère ne t'a pas raconté ?

- Euh non... je n'ai pas vu ta mère aujourd'hui. C'était à quel sujet ?

- Après m'avoir fait la morale, elle a dut s'en aller, déclara Dawn en secouant légèrement la tête. Mais peu importe ni ma mère ni Clark ne choisira les personnes que j'ai le droit de fréquenté.

- Mais de quoi parle tu ? ,questionna Will perdu.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Dawson, ce n'est pas bien grave. Changeant volontairement de sujet elle reprit alors,

- Tu savais que Clark ne vient même pas tout les jours me voir... c'est pour ça que je doute de ta sincérité.

Will partit dans un rire gras à la limite de l'insupportable. Dawn fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ? ,demanda t-elle d'une voix trainante.

- Parce qu'il devrait tous les jours venir te voir ?

- Si ce que tu m'as dit est vrai et bien oui.

Le jeune homme la regarda effaré avant de reprendre doucement.

- Dawn sais tu quel jour nous sommes ?

- Jeudi ,continua t-elle.

- Oui c'est ça... le 12... ,poursuivit-il en s'arrêtant volontairement.

- Octobre.

- Exactement ,reprit Will sur le ton de l'évidence.

Dawn cilla attendant qu'il poursuive.

- Oui et donc ,s'impatienta t-elle.

- En octobre Dawn ,s'agaça Will, tout les matins les jeunes de notre âge se dirigent vers une grande bâtisse en brique, où des adultes appelé notamment professeur leur inculque du savoir et des sciences qui n'auront majoritairement aucun intérêt dans leur vie futur.

- Oh le lycée ! ,souffla Dawn en posant une main sur ses lèvres.

- Bingo ,s'exclama Will d'un sourire triomphant.

Dawn posa lourdement sa tête dans sa main,

- Je ne suis vraiment qu'une idiote... j'avais complètement oublié le lycée.

- Oh je t'en pries ne me dit pas que ça te manque.

- Il aurait du me le dire, il n'en a rien fait. Je l'ai accusé à tords.

Dawn posa des yeux songeur sur le carrelage de sa chambre l'air rêveur.

- Tu as raison Will je ne suis qu'une enfant pourris gâté qui pense être le nombril du monde.

Will repartit de nouveau dans un rire. Dawn songea sérieusement à le faire sortir de ta chambre.

Après un instant il sembla vouloir savoir pourquoi souhaitait-elle à ce point le revoir.

- Dis moi Dawn est ce qu'il t'arrive encore de rêver de Clark ?

Dawn pâlit.

- Quoi mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

- Rêve tu encore de Clark ? ,répéta t-il.

- Non c'est quoi cette question je... je ne rêve de personne.

- En es tu sûre ? ,questionna t-il.

Dawn le fixa un instant hésitante avant d'affirmer de la tête.

- Ah tant mieux tu me rassure... parce qu'avant ça te prenait toutes les nuits.

Dawn se redressa subitement curieuse.

- Ah oui vraiment et que racontait mes rêves ?

- Je n'en ai absolument aucune idée tu n'as jamais voulu me le dire. Mais je dois t'avouer que j'ai toujours soupçonner une ou deux choses.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre au proie au doute. Elle baissa subitement le ton avant de reprendre.

- Bon okay promets moi de ne le dire à personne mais... mais il m'arrive de temps en temps de rêver de Kent.

- Ah coquine je le savais ! ,s'exclama t-il en se redressant.

- Chut ,s'égosilla Dawn en le tirant par le col. Tu vas la fermer, c'est déjà assez gênant de rêver d'un type que je connais à peine.

- Arrête Dawn tu connais Clark. Soufflant il reprit curieux. Bon alors dis moi combien de fois est ce arriver ?

- Oh hum... une ou deux fois.

Will lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Bon d'accord treize fois et demi mais je jure que je n'y suis pour rien.

Le jeune Dawson eut un sourire malicieux avant de lui demander doucement.

- Bon alors tu vas te décider à me dire ce que vous y fessiez ? ,questionna Will avidement.

Dawn jeta un regard circulaire avant de se tourner ver son ami.

- Non ! ,déclara Dawn.

- Oh non Dawn c'est injuste ça fait des mois que j'attends de savoir pourquoi tu rêve de Clark et non de... de moi par exemple.

Dawn eut un bref sourire.

- Ah ça t'énerve hein, que je puisse juste rêver de Kent.

- Un peu oui ,avoue Will, mais si tu me dis que c'est d'un ordre purement sexuel j'arriverais facilement à m'en remettre.

- Et bien non désolé de te décevoir Will mais ce n'est pas ça du tout.

Le jeune Dawson souffla longuement avant de demander

- Pourquoi treize fois et demi ?

Dawn soupira avant d'expliquer.

- Une fois il s'est évaporé au bon milieu de mon rêve. Comme ça, il a prit ses clics et ses claques avant de faire demi tour. J'en ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps, j'ai cru mourir sur place.

Will secoua la tête irrité.

- Ce comportement ne me ressemble pas, je dois t'avouer que ça m'a laissé sceptique.

- Moi non ,murmura Will, après que tu te sois éprise de Clark plus rien ne m'a surprit. Pas même le fait qu'Obama soit élu.

- Obama a été élu ! ,s'exclama Dawn euphorique. J'adore Obama.

- Je sais tout ça Dawn ,ajouta Will nonchalant.

Dawn eut une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Dis moi pourquoi est ce que ça te semble à ce point si surprenant que Clark et moi sortions ensemble ?

- Vous êtes des opposés Dawn, le yin et le yang. Tu viens d'un milieu aisé et lui d'un milieu modeste... Tu es pessimisme et lui optimisme. L'obscurité et la lumière. La Californie et le Kansas. La manipulation et la naïveté. Tu es blonde, il est brun. Bref la belle et la bête.

- Will arrête s'il te plait.

- Il ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit un instant qu'en disant la bête je faisais référence à toi ,dit-il d'un sourire.

- Tais toi Will, maintenant il... il faut que je dorme.

Will se leva puis posant une main sur sa nuque il demanda alors,

- Est ce que tu veux que je reste avec toi ?

Dawn déglutit posant un regard furtif vers le couloir.

- Est ce que tu sais si... si... par exemple...

- Oui ? ,reprit le jeune Dawson.

- Si... Elle s'interrompit avant de relever les yeux vers lui sceptique. Non rien laisse tomber.

- Quoi ?

- Rien je te dis.

- Mais dis moi. Dawn ne répondit pas le jeune homme la regarda longuement avant de questionner,

- Tu voulais savoir si je savais si Clark comptait venir cette nuit.

- Non ,précipita Dawn trop rapidement. Le jeune Dawson eut un sourire, alors que Dawn détournait légèrement la tête.

- Je le savais, et bien non désolé Dawn je n'en ai aucune idée.

Will lui fit signe de lui faire de la place avant de s'installer près d'elle. Dawn éteint la lumière avant de rouler sur le côté.

- Will.

- Angel ,reprit-il.

- J'ai du mal à croire que j'ai fait tout ça ?

- Tout ça quoi ? ,questionna t-il.

- Que j'ai accepté de me rendre à Smallville pour enquêter sur Clark, de briser un couple qui s'aimait pourtant si fort. De m'être immiscer dans sa vie et dans celle des autres.

- Dans ce bled pourri crois moi que tu as du être leur seule diversion de l'année.

- Et tu trouve ça drôle Will ! Que j'ai pu faire autant de mal à tant de personne me surprend ça ne me ressemble pas.

- Encore une fois bien sûr que ça te ressemble Dawn. Tu semble oublié que contraint les gens se retrouvent à faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonner pouvoir faire autrefois. Et ça été ton cas. On t'a menacé et donc pour protéger votre famille ton père a plié face aux menaces.

- Est ce que sortir avec Clark faisait aussi partie des menaces ,cracha Dawn rageusement.

- Non Dawn, tu devais te charger d'éloigner Lana de Clark, mais tu es tombée éperdument amoureuse de lui. Crois moi je t'ai vu sombrer petit à petit.

- J'ai quand même séparé un couple.

- Lana et Kent se tournait autour depuis une décennie.

- Et donc ceci explique cela ,affirma t-elle aigri.

- Dawn contradictoirement alors que tu devais les séparé tu tentais de les rapprochait. Puis quand tu t'es résigné à préféré voir Clark heureux près de Lana plutôt qu'avec toi, le fermier t'a avoué les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour toi. Tu es tombé dans ton propre piège Dawn c'est tout.

- Je ne mérité même pas qu'il me regarde plus de deux secondes. Je l'ai fait souffrir lui et cette fille par égoïsme.

- Quand c'est de l'Amour ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme Dawn.

- Oui mais je préférais qu'il soit avec moi plutôt qu'avec elle. J'aurais pu le rejeter pour qu'il retourne vers elle. Et aujourd'hui il ne serait pas constamment à mon chevet pour s'inquiéter de ma santé. Ça aurait été beaucoup mieux pour lui, ça aurait été beaucoup mieux pour moi, ça l'aurait été pour mon père.

Will se redressa la fixant dans la pénombre.

- Dawn tu le fais exprès.

- Quoi ? ,souffla Dawn.

- Ça me parait insensé que tu ne te souvienne pas de toutes ses heures où tu t'es torturé l'esprit à rediscuté les paroles de ton père, à te disputé avec lui, à songer à quoi faire pour les éviter. Combien de fois je t'ai retrouvé toute seule dans ta chambre assied dans le noir à ressasser et à te demander comment pouvais tu t'en sortir sans faire de mal ni à ton père ni à Clark. Tu pensais davantage à eux qu'à toi. Il ne t'a pas traversé l'esprit une seule seconde de déserté et de quitter Smallville et ton père avec tous ces problèmes. Tu as toujours fait face, la tête bien haute et face à toutes les responsabilités du monde qui peser sur tes épaules. Tu avais peur, tu étais effrayé mais peu importe tu assumé. Jusqu'au bout tu l'as fait, sans rien laisser paraitre à personne. Ni à Clark, ni à moi. Et si tu a pris tellement de temps à le lui dire c'est parce que ce remord qui te rongeait encore de l'intérieur. Cette culpabilité dont tu n'arrivais pas à te détacher était encore bien là. Ne parle pas de toi comme quelqu'un de sans cœur Dawn ça serait complètement faux, poursuivit Will doucement.

La jeune Mills se redressa restant silencieuse un long moment elle observa son ami avant de questionner du bout des lèvres.

- Qui était ce ?

- De qui me parle tu ?

- Du maître chanteur, qui était ce ?

Will secoua légèrement la tête les sourcils froncés. Il était donc possible d'oublier même les choses les plus importantes de notre vie.

- Dawn franchement tu ne t'en rappelle vraiment pas ?

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain,_ Hôpital**

- Qu'est ce que tu dis ? ,s'exclama Lex en se tournant vers elle. Tu as parlé à Clark de mes visites.

- On... on a été amener à parler de toi voilà tout, mais ce n'est pas ça l'important. L'important c'est que Clark n'a pas du tout confiance en moi !

- Dawn tu ne comprend pas ,s'inquiéta Lex. A partir de maintenant je ne pourrais plus venir te voir, Clark me déteste !

- Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu raconte ? J'ai bien vu que Clark avait une dent contre toi mais... tu peux venir me rendre visite si tu le souhaite. Tu es mon ami oui ou non.

_Enfaite pas vraiment_ ,songea Lex. Respirant profondément il s'avança vers elle.

- Dawn écoute moi, je ne peux pas rester longtemps alors s'il te plait soit attentive.

La jeune Mills secoua la tête désabusée.

- Qu'y a t-il Lex ? De quoi as tu peur ? De Clark ? Il ne viendra pas on s'est disputé.

- Tu oublie ta mère et... et Will. La jeune fille soupira jetant un rapide regard vers la porte de sa chambre,

- Voyons Lex c'est ridicule.

- Dawn... ,reprit Lex doucement, ne t'étonne pas de la réaction des gens autour de toi. Tu ne dois avoir confiance qu'en toi. Souvenir ou non. N'oublie pas qu'ils n'ont pas été franche et honnête envers toi. Ta mère ne t'a rien dit au sujet de ton père et Clark n'a pas assez confiance en toi pour te faire partager les siens. Alors s'il te plait Dawn promet moi de prendre soin de toi.

- Lex tu dramatise les choses... que veux tu que ma mère, Will ou bien même Clark disent de ta visite ,poursuivit Dawn les sourcils froncés.

- Sache juste que je serais toujours là pour toi, tu peux compter sur moi tu le sais pas vrai ?

- Lex-...

- Je dois m'en aller, continua t-il, le manoir te sera toujours grand ouvert.

- Lex attend ,continua Dawn en se levant.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la porte avant de soudainement s'arrêter. Dawn se redressa, le fixant.

- Lex... qui a t-il ? Tu as oublié de me dire quelque chose.

Le jeune Luthor relâcha la porte, reculant d'un pas. Dawn fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de voir entré le jeune Kent dans sa chambre.

- Kent qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Désolé je vous dérange peut-être ,poursuivit-il d'un ton hargneux.

- Clark écoute... ,reprit Lex.

- Comment ose tu venir ici ? Comment ose tu ne serais ce de te faire passer pour son ami ? Dawn te déteste.

Lex jeta un regard vers la jeune Mills avant de revenir vers le jeune Kent,

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. De nous deux c'est toi le menteur.

- Je te demande pardon, après ce que tu nous as fait tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça... non Lex et rien que pour ça je devrais te réduire immédiatement en miette ,déclara Clark en avançant d'un pas.

- Non Clark arrête, s'exclama Dawn en se levant. Quelque chose ne va pas avec toi ,continua t-elle en se dressant devant lui.

- Dawn, tu ne comprends pas ,reprit Clark, Lex est un psychopathe il t'a blessé à de nombreuses reprises toi et ta famille. Il profite de ton amnésie, cette homme est ignoble.

- Tais toi un peu Kent tu ne le connais pas ,affirma Dawn en empêchant le jeune Kent d'avancer davantage vers Lex.

- Quoi Dawn je te demande pardon ! Lex et moi nous nous connaissons depuis-...

- Voyons Clark ce n'est pas important que savoir qu'avant toi et moi nous étions amis, et tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ça dont Dawn parle.

- Lex arrête ça tout de suite ou je-...

- Ou tu quoi Clark ? Pourquoi faut-il à chaque fois que tu te sente obliger d'imposer tes lois, continua Dawn en s'interposant entre les deux jeunes gens.

Lex eut un sourire narquois que Clark remarqua pleinement.

- J'essaye juste de te protéger Angel, tu ne te rend pas compte de ce que tu fais.

- Au contraire Clark, murmura t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux. Et s'il te plait je te prierais de nous laisser.

- Non hors de question que je te laisse avec ce malade.

- Tu dois t'en aller.

- Enfin...je... Dawn non tu...

- Clark s'il te plait ,insista Dawn en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Le jeune Kent reposa de nouveau son regard sur le jeune Luthor qui souriait, l'air sombre et moqueur. Clark se sentit si profondément rejeter que sur le champ il sentit son cœur se consolidait. La douleur était si intense qu'il eut sérieusement envie de pleurer. La jeune fille l'avait repousser, et aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas pour excuse le fait que Clark et Lex avait échangé de corps. Pinçant ses lèvres Clark recula d'un pas puis d'un deuxième avant de reposer de nouveau ses yeux sur la jeune Mills. Quelque chose dans son attitude le déstabilisé. Elle ne pouvait pas à ce point se tromper sur Lex et sur lui. C'était impossible, inconcevable et improbable que Dawn le choisisse lui plutôt que Clark. Dawn soupira avant de hocher de la tête l'incitant à s'en aller. La jeune fille eut une légère moue compréhensive avant de se détourner du jeune Kent. Clark sortit de la chambre observant la jeune fille se tourner vers le jeune Luthor.

**_. . _**

- Ça va ? ,questionna Dawn en se retournant vers lui.

- Oui je te remercie mais tu n'aurais pas du.

- Oh ne t'en fait pas ce n'est rien entre ami, on peut se soutenir non.

- Oui.

Dawn respira profondément avant de continuer,

- Écoute j'ai bien réfléchi et... et je crois que je vais accepter ta proposition.

- Laquelle ? ,questionna Lex suspicieusement.

- Je... je pense que je vais accepter de venir emménager au manoir...

_**A suivre...**_


	43. Il Ne M'aurait Fallu Qu'un Souvenir

**Hey hey nouveau chapitre à l'horizon, sa relecture m'a prit tout le week end alors profitez s'en ! Donc la dernière fois on s'était laisser avec Dawn disant à Lex qu'elle viendrait vivre au Manoir. Mais dans ce chapitre Dawn en apprend de plus en plus sur ce que fut son passé. Le comportement de Clark est parfois insistant surtout vers le milieu du chapitre, mais bon on ne change pas les bonnes choses. Par contre suspense ou retournement de la situation ,la question se pose à la fin de ce chapitre c'est à vous de voir hi hi ^^. Réalité ou Mensonge, je vous laisse vous faire votre propre avis sur la question. Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Pauvre brebis égaré qui sera ton bon berger, qui te retrouvera si tu refuse d'être sauver. On est rien en venant au monde on est rien en le quittant. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'on ne laisse rien derrière nous, même si ce n'est qu'un indescriptible chaos. »_

**. . .**

**Chez les Kent**

Clark était assied sur le sofa, il l'avait tourné afin de pouvoir regarder le coucher du soleil à travers la grande fenêtre de sa grange et lançant d'un mouvement las une balle sur le mur il la faisait rebondirent sur le sol pour la faire revenir dans sa main. Bien qu'il fut face à ce spectacle son regard était dans le vide. Ses yeux étaient cernés puisqu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Il en était presque arriver à en avoir mal au bras mais savait intérieurement que ses muscles ne se lasseraient jamais d'effectuer ce mouvement. Cette stupide balle sur ce stupide mur, rien à pars ses deux dernières ne s'épuiserait plus rapidement que son bras si il décidait d'y restait un an de plus. D'ailleurs il en venait à tout méprisé. Ce qui lui semblait si beau aujourd'hui lui apparaissait sous un nouveau jour à l'heure actuelle, à pars bien sûre une seule et unique chose qui resterait sûrement éternellement ainsi. Il se demandait bien pourquoi si elle avait préféré Lex à lui. Mais que pouvait-il contre cela... contre ce sentiment là.

Aujourd'hui il y avait cour, à vrai dire comme les deux derniers jours précédent celui-ci. Mais cependant il ne savait pas comment l'envisager. Selon la règle des trois jours, aujourd'hui devait être le bon. Peut-être qu'hier et avant-hier n'était pas un jour favorable à leur rencontre mais aujourd'hui cela devait arrivé. Cette loi disait qu'elle viendrait d'elle-même à lui. En effet on dit qu'il faut trois jours pour réaliser la gravité de ses actes, pour réaliser à quelle point nos erreurs commises avec réflexion sont bêtes.

Le premier jour est un soulagement, un poids immense qui s'échappe ,qui s'évade. On croit bien faire et on porte ses espoirs en l'air en espérant qu'il se réalise, qu'on ne regrette pas et qu'on est fait le bon choix. Puis le second arrive. Ce jour est rempli de réflexion. Sans cesse… sans cesse nos paroles ,nos actes et nos actions se matérialisent encore et encore dans notre esprit -d'où la nuit blanche-. L'hésitation nous saisi. L'incomparable « Et si... » qui nous poursuit. Enfin viens le troisième jour, tout ce qui nous paraissait il y a deux jours de cela si évident et aussi clair que de l'eau de roche nous parait insurmontable. Des regrets s'infiltrent en nous on y pense sans cesse ,on y songe tout le temps et à chaque seconde cela devient de plus en plus dur. De plus en plus insupportable..

Intérieurement le jeune Kent espérait que tout cela soit vrai... que tout cela soit réciproque. L'espoir est une chose mais les actes en sont une toutes autres.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers de la Grange. Martha et Jonathan s'approchèrent du canapé. Sa mère débuta alors,

- Clark le repas est prêt. Le jeune Kent ne répondit pas, comme n'entendant rien. Ce qui paraissait impossible dans sa situation, il continua pourtant à lancer la balle sur le mur, incessamment.

- Clark viens grignoter quelque chose avant d'aller en cour.

Clark tourna rapidement les yeux vers sa mère sans bouger d'un poil reprenant,

- Non merci maman je n'ai pas faim.

- Fiston, reprit Jonathan s'asseyant sur l'accoudoir. Tu dois te reprendre voyons. Dawn a fait une erreur certes mais elle finira par s'en rendre compte.

- Ou pas ,murmura Clark en reniflant.

Martha et Jonathan échangèrent un long regard rempli de silence,

- Je suis désolée ,fit Martha posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils. Clark eut un rictus détournant un instant ses yeux du coucher de soleil. Ce contact sembla le crispé, comme quelque chose de désagréable. Pourtant dans sa perturbation il sembla se débarrasser d'un poids, annonçant alors rapidement son mal-être, comme pour s'en détacher. Refiler la balle à un camarade dans la précipitation afin de ne pas perdre au jeu de qui éprouverait la peine la plus immense.

- Maman je regrettes tellement. Si vous saviez comme je l'aime.

- La question n'est pas de savoir si tu l'aimes. Je pense que Dawn le sait ce qu'elle ne sait pas c'est comment et pourquoi ?

- Elle se moque du pourquoi et du comment.

Martha respira profondément avant de continuer,

- Clark, Dawn est encore bouleversé par tout ce qui lui arrive, elle se rendra bien assez vite compte que Lex est mauvais, mais c'est sa vie et tu dois la laisser-...

- Non ,affirma Clark, je ne dois rien la laisser du tout. Elle n'est pas du tout bouleversé elle a juste perdu la mémoire et la tête par la même occasion. La perte de la mémoire n'enlève en rien aux gens leur discernement. Surtout à quelqu'un comme elle !

- Alors pourquoi pense tu qu'elle est décidé d'emménager chez Lex dans ce cas ? Par manque de confiance.

Clark arrêta subitement son geste ininterrompu. Avait-il bien entendu il voulait s'en assurer. Tentant de garder son calme il questionna alors.

- Comment papa ? Qu'est ce que tu as dit ?

Martha jeta un regard à son mari lui faisant signe de se taire mais trop tard la bombe était déjà lancer.

- Je... je disais que tu devais laisser à Dawn le temps de se remettre. Clark se redressa rapidement faisant face à ses parents.

- Dawn va emménager chez Lex !

Jonathan hésita un instant à lui dire la vérité. Clark le dévisagea de toute son attention absorbé par ses moindres mots.

- Oui... mais j'ai cru que tu le savais.

Un coup de vent lui répondit et à peine Jonathan eut le temps de cligner des yeux que son fils fut partit.

- Et voilà ,s'exclama t-il énervé contre lui même. Martha posa une main sur son dos compatissante.

- De toute manière il devait l'apprendre à un moment ou à un autre.

**. . .**

**Hôtel,**

La jeune fille était dans sa cuisine lorsqu'elle entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Abandonnant son sandwich la jeune Mills se dirigea vers la porte. Des frappes de plus en plus fortes et précipitées se firent entendre. La jeune fille accéléra le pas.

- Du calme j'arrive ,annonça t-elle en montant sur son canapé afin de traverser la pièce plus vite.

Ouvrant la porte elle aperçu Clark postait devant elle, le regard imperturbable. Si foudroyant de colère que Dawn en soupira d'agacement.

- Oh Kent, encore toi.

- Oui c'est encore moi ,déclara t-il en entrant sans sa permission. Dawn bougonna fermant la porte avec lenteur.

- Excuse moi d'autant te déranger peut-être que tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Oui effectivement ,affirma t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

- A Lex peut-être ton nouveau colocataire.

- Non à ma moutarde... Elle s'interrompit avant de refixer ses yeux sur lui. Lex mon nouveau colocataire ? Mais enfin Kent qu'est ce que tu raconte ?

Voyant apparaître sur son visage une telle surprise le jeune homme appréhenda un instant. Et si son père s'était trompé et si tout cela était une mauvaise information venant de sa part. Info ou intox ? Là en ce moment n'aurait-il donc pas l'air ridicule si c'était le cas. Il se tint pourtant à ses premiers reproches.

- Ose me dire que tu ne vas pas vivre chez Lex.

La jeune fille leva des sourcils étonnés.

- Moi ! Enfin... non bien sûre mais puisque ça te met autant en pétard je devrais sérieusement y songer.

- Tu veux dire que c'est faux... ,continua t-il abasourdit.

- Oui ,articula t-elle.

- Complètement faux ?

Dawn se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille avant de murmurer,

- Hum oui.

Clark fronça les sourcils, avant d'avancer d'un pas vers elle la détaillant du regard un long moment.

- Quoi ? ,questionna la jeune Mills.

- Tu mens ,ajouta t-il.

- Comment ? Mais pas du tout.

- Si chaque fois que tu mens tu fais ce truc avec tes lèvres.

- Non mais... absolument pas... je ne fais absolument rien avec mes lèvres ,dit-elle avant de poser une main sur sa bouche.

- Tu es une bonne menteuse Dawn mais je commence à te connaître ,dit-il avant de se diriger vers sa chambre. Dawn le suivit précipitamment.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ça se voit pas ,dit-il en poussant la porte.

- Clark non n'entre... pas.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans la pièce subjugué. Dawn se mordit la lèvre lâchant un juron. Clark détailla la chambre, où une valise posait sur le lit prônait au milieu de la pièce. Dawn se sentit mal à l'aise alors que le jeune Kent se tournait de nouveau vers elle. S'éclaircissant la voix, Dawn détourna la tête comme inintéressée.

- Dawn.

- Oui ,murmura t-elle.

- Par hasard tu n'aurais rien à me dire.

Dawn roula des yeux avant de les reposer sur lui.

- Bon d'accord... très bien peut-être que je t'ai menti, mais tu n'étais pas censé le savoir.

- Quoi que tu me mentais ?

- Non Clark que je m'installai au Manoir.

Clark ouvrit de grand yeux ahurit.

- Wow merci de ton honnêteté Dawn, tu illumine ma journée.

- Oh ça va Kent. Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, tu n'étais pas sensé le savoir parce que je savais que tu en ferais tout une affaire d'état. Que tu le prendrais trop à cœur et que tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Comprendre quoi Dawn que tu as perdu la tête.

Dawn soupira avant de sortir de sa chambre,

- Tu vois Clark je le savais...

- Dawn n'y va pas ,poursuivit-il en la suivant.

La jeune fille s'arrêta posant une main sur son visage.

- Dawn s'il te plait, ne t'en va pas ,répéta Clark. Je t'en prie ne va pas au Manoir !

La jeune fille se tourna lentement vers lui réclamant,

- Clark arrête.

- Dawn tu peux aller n'importe où pourquoi choisir d'aller au Manoir ? ,continua t-il néanmoins.

- Parce qu'il le faut !

- Il t'a menacé c'est ça ? Dis le moi ! Dis moi juste un mot Dawn et je-...

- Clark cesse... j'ai... j'ai décidé de vivre là bas de... de mon plein grès.

Le visage du jeune homme se décomposa terrassé.

- Tu ne peux pas me dire ça Dawn. Pas toi voyons ! S'il te plait écoute moi tu pourrais plutôt venir à la ferme. Les portes de la maison te sont grandes ouvertes et tu le sais.

- Non Kent ! ,articula Dawn en hochant de la tête.

- Alors qu'est ce qu'il te faut ? ,s'énerva Clark en se postant devant elle afin de l'empêcher d'avancer. Dis moi que faut-il que je fasse pour... pour que tu renonce à y aller ? Je t'en pries Dawn ,insista Clark le ton pourtant de plus en plus menaçant.

- Clark il n'y a rien à faire... arrête s'il te plait.

- Non je n'arrêterais pas tant que tu ne me diras pas ce qui ne va pas.

- Tu te fais des idées Clark, tout va très bien.

- Non ça ne peut pas être le cas. La Dawn que je connais n'aurait jamais fait ça sans quoi que ce soit ou pour n'importe quelle raison.

- Fais toi une raison Clark cette Dawn là est morte.

- Impossible cette Dawn là c'est toi.

- Plus maintenant Clark ,ajouta t-elle avant de se rendre de nouveau vers sa cuisine.

Le jeune homme la suivit du regard de plus en plus décontenancé. Cette réaction était insensé à la limite de l'irrationalité. Voilà qu'elle lui mentait, voilà qu'elle le rejetait, et maintenant voilà qu'elle s'opposait même à ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble.

- Que te faut-il ? ,répéta le jeune Kent. Je... On... on partira ensemble on ira loin toi et moi. On quittera Smallville et-...

Dawn ferma lourdement les yeux secouant légèrement la tête.

- Je n'ai pas envie de ça Clark... je... je veux... Dawn s'interrompit puis prenant son courage à deux mains elle souffla d'une voix qu'elle tentait de contrôler.

- Je veux que tu me laisse tranquille.

Clark hocha de la tête avant de reculer d'un pas. Il avait envie de lui balancer à la figure tout ce qu'il avait endurer ces trois derniers mois à l'attendre patiemment. Il avait envie de lui dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout gâcher sur un coup de tête et dans un claquement de doigt. On ne renie pas son passé, on ne renie pas les gens qu'on aiment.

- Non tu ne veux pas de ça, d'ailleurs tu ne peux même pas me dire ça. Tu ne le pense pas un instant.

- Bien sûre que si Clark ,avoua t-elle doucement.

Clark fit non de la tête avant de reprendre,

- Tu... tu n'as pas le droit de me faire ça. Tu n'as pas le droit de... de débarquer de nul part, de me faire renoncer à tout ce que je croyais vouloir, de m'ouvrir les yeux sur ce que je suis vraiment et sur ce que je veux devenir. De... de me rendre complètement fou amoureux de toi. Puis de m'oublier comme ça, dans un coup de vent.

- Clark je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

- En allant vivre chez Lex tu le fais exprès Dawn, tu l'as choisit, tu me l'as dit toi même.

- Clark écoute tu... tu dois me faire confiance je...

- Que te faut-il de plus ,s'exclama Clark en l'empoignant par le bras.

- Aie Clark ça, ça fait mal.

- Je te l'ai dit Dawn tu ne peux pas lire en moi, reprit-il comme si elle n'avait rien dit. C'est impossible regarde. Est ce que tu vois ne serait ce qu'une chose ?

Dawn grimaça tentant de se dégager.

- Clark s'il te plait lâche moi tu me fais mal.

- Tu ne peux rien voir ni rien sentir n'est ce pas ? Tu devrais le savoir tu l'as vu lorsque tu t'es rappelé de notre première rencontre.

Dawn s'efforça en vain de s'extirper.

- Kent tu me fais mal !

- Tu ne peux pas aller vivre chez ce type ,déclara Clark avec force. Je te l'interdit Dawn tu... tu dois rester avec moi.

- Clark s'il te plait ,s'exclama Dawn en s'aidant de sa deuxième main pour se dégager.

Le jeune Kent la plaqua sur le mur sans ménagement, Dawn se tut à la seconde près, surprise. La jeune fille leva les yeux vers lui, une multitude de ressentiment traversé les pupilles du jeune homme. Des sentiments qu'elle s'étonna de ne pas pouvoir distingué. Un mélange d'injustice, et de révolte, puis un mélange d'amour et de souffrance.

- Je sais que tu m'aime ,affirma Clark doucement, et la seule personne à ne pas le savoir dans cette pièce c'est toi.

Dawn baissa légèrement la tête gênée, une étrange sensation dans son estomac la paralysé sur place et le fait que Clark ne desserre pas sa prise n'arrangeait pas les choses. Avait-il encore du sang qui circulait dans sa main gauche ? Elle deviendrait bleue le jeune homme ne s'en apercevrait même pas, il semblait se perdre dans ses yeux.

- Je ne te laisserais pas faire ,déclara t-il. Je ne te laisserais pas te mettre en danger même si je dois t'enlever pour ça.

- Clark ,s'exclama Dawn se forçant à avoir l'air sûr d'elle. Je ne me souviens pas des sentiments que j'ai eu pour toi, et je suis désolée mais je n'ai pas envie de m'en souvenir.

- Tu mens ,affirma t-il aussitôt.

- Je n'ai pas envie de ça ,murmura t-elle. Toi et moi ont ne fait pas partit du même milieu.

- Parce que toi et Lex vous êtes pareil c'est ça ! Pardonne moi Dawn je ne savais pas que toi aussi tu avais pour habitude de tuer le père de tes meilleurs amis. Est ce que c'est un club ?

- La ferme ! ,s'exclama Dawn avec colère. Je veux que tu te taise.

Le jeune homme respira profondément avant de la défier du regard.

- Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne le ferais pas parce que tu es en train de faire l'erreur de ta vie.

- En te laissant partir ,affirma Dawn. Clark je t'en pris... ,dit-elle l'air amusée.

Clark fronça les sourcils, reculant d'un pas. Relâchant son bras Dawn inspira profondément posant une main sur son poignet où les doigts de Clark avait prit forme.

- Impossible ,susurra t-il. Impossible que ce soit toi qui parle. Je sais que tu ne le pense pas mais... mais Lex si... Je... je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a raconter, je ne sais pas comment il a fait pour te lobotomisé le cerveau en si peu de temps. Mais... mais quoi que tu dises je suis sûr d'une chose toi et moi ont... ont est fait l'un pour l'autre et quoi que tu dises... quoi que tu fasse ça n'y changera rien. Si tu ne veux pas l'admettre soit. Si pour toi ça ne semble même plus évident je pourrais encore vivre avec en sachant juste que tu es heureuse. Avec ou sans moi. Mais jamais... je dis bien jamais Dawn je te laisserais aux mains de ce type sans surveillance.

- Clark ,reprit-elle d'une voix volontairement détaché. Je pense que tu devrais partir maintenant. Le jeune homme la fixa de longues secondes avant de baisser légèrement la tête complètement accaparé. Dawn reprit alors doucement.

- Tu dois savoir Clark que certain couple ne se quittent pas parce qu'ils ne s'aiment plus mais juste parce qu'il le faut ! Leur tour est passé et à présent s'en est à d'autre de s'aimer et d'en profiter.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire nerveux.

- Tu pense vraiment ,murmura Clark, que si on devait tous prendre un ticket et faire la queue dans l'espoir de pouvoir tomber sur notre âme sœur, j'en souffrirais autant. Il souffla avant de reprendre,

- Tu sais quoi Dawn je devrais te remercier. Je devrais te remercier et te dire que je n'ai jamais autant aimer et détester quelqu'un à la fois !

_. . ._

Sur ce le jeune homme sortie en trompe de la chambre d'hôtel. Will le percuta de peu, se plaçant rapidement contre la porte il le regarda ahurit.

- Hé ! ,s'exclama Will effaré. Le jeune Dawson le suivit du regard d'un œil douteux avant de se tourner vers la jeune Mills qui posait lourdement une main sur ses cheveux,

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend au fermier ? Il a oublié de donner sa nourriture aux bétails.

- Il m'énerve tout simplement !

- Tu n'es pas la seule Angel.

- Oh et puis mince qu'il s'en aille je m'en moque complètement ,affirma Dawn en haussant la voix comme soupçonnant qu'il pourrait l'entendre.

Will ferma la porte un sourire aux lèvres,

- Que lui arrive t-il ? Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

Dawn acquiesça de la tête avant de reprendre,

- Kent a apprit que je comptais aller vivre au Manoir, et en à fait une affaire personnelle.

Quoi ? ,s'écria Will les yeux écarquillés. Ré... répète tu compte faire quoi Dawn Mills ?

Dawn les yeux ronds le fixa la voix mal assuré,

- Je compte aller vivre chez Lex, je ne te l'avais pas dit ?

Will crut qu'il allait s'étouffer. Était-elle sérieuse ? Dawn fronça les sourcils,

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus.

- Pardon ! Je ne vais pas m'y mettre moi non plus ! Tu plaisante là ! J'espère qu'on ne parle pas du même Lex.

- Bien sûre que si Will, le seul et l'unique Lex Luthor qui habite dans cette maison... tu vois de laquelle je parle celle qu'on ne peut pas louper.

- Mais tu as perdue l'esprit ma pauvre, tu es folle, cinglée, givrée, désorienté, déséquilibrée, détraquée, complètement aliéné, désaxé, siphonné et crois moi mon vocabulaire ne s'arrête pas à là Dawn mais il faut que je t'explique en quoi-...

- Dawson !

- Ce type est mauvais, c'est un Luthor donc né dans la luxure et le vice.

- Will.

- Lex est un psychopathe à tendance schizophrène paranoïaque et qui est incapable d'aimer qui que ce soit. Il a une pathologie qui ne l'aide pas.

- Je sais.

- Tout ce qu'il touche finit en glace ou même pire en cendre ! Il est vil et manipulateur.

- Will je sais.

- Et de plus ce type t'a envoyé à Smallville, si tu as finit à l'hôpital c'est par sa faute, et cette enfoiré a tué ton père Dawn, bon san-...

- Will je le sais ! ,s'exclama Dawn en haussant la voix. Je sais tout ça ,ajouta t-elle.

Le jeune Dawson s'interrompit la regardant avec incompréhension.

- Alors... dans ce cas explique moi qu'est ce que... qu'est ce que tu fais Dawn ? Enfin tu ne peux tout de même pas allé vivre chez... lui.

Dawn respira profondément avant de poursuivre.

- Si Will il le faut, je... je dois y aller.

- Non ! ,s'exclama t-il avançant vers elle. Non Dawn tu ne dois pas y aller. D'ailleurs il ne le faut pas. Et... et je te l'interdis catégoriquement.

- Oh ce n'est pas vrai ! Qu'est ce qu'on tout les garçons de cette ville à donner des ordres à qui veux bien les entendre.

- Il semblerait que l'air de cette ville est aussi des effets nocifs sur ton cerveau je crois que tu pense de travers Dawn, ou alors tu es bonne a enfermé.

Dawn lui jeta un regard mauvais alors que le jeune homme reprenait,

- Enfin Dawn reprend toi, tu... tu me l'as demandé l'autre jour et... et je te l'ai dit Lex a tué ton père. Bon sang Dawn réagit.

La jeune Mills pinça ses lèvres, se détournant du jeune homme. Will la suivit.

- Dawn !

La jeune fille se dirigea vers le fond de la cuisine, ouvrant le frigidaire.

- Dawn je t'en prit dis moi la vérité.

La jeune Mills prit une bouteille avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Will l'observa attendant qu'elle réponde.

- Dawn... putain répond moi ,s'énerva t-il en tapant sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

- Je te demande pardon comment m'as tu appelée ,ajouta t-elle en levant les sourcils.

- Ne joue pas à l'imbécile je veux la vérité.

- La vérité est aussi clair que de l'eau de roche ,reprit Dawn doucement. Je veux aller vivre au Manoir.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Dawn ,s'impatienta t-il alors que la jeune Mills reprenait son chemin vers sa chambre. Je te connais comme si je t'avais fait. Tu as une répugnance sans nom contre les assassins et encore moins lorsqu'il s'attaque à ta famille, je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne me diras pas qu'est ce qui te prend. Parce que je refuse de te laisser vivre avec ce malade mental qui se jettera sur toi à la moindre opportunité.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ,continua Dawn, Lex est civilisé.

- Dawn arrête ! ,déclara Will en la tirant par le bras, la faisant par la même occasion pivoté vers lui. Dawn grimaça. Tu mens si mal que même toi tu ne te crois pas.

La jeune Mills pinça ses lèvres, détournant la tête. Will serra ses poings patientant autant qu'il le puisse devant tant de frustration et d'énervement. Mais Dawn ne semblait pas vouloir craché le morceau aussi facilement. Will la saisi de nouveau par la main songeant de toute ses forces à l'enterrement de son père. Dawn eut un hoquet comme manquant d'air l'espace d'un cour instant avant de se reculer aussitôt les larmes aux yeux.

- Will ne fait pas ça ,s'exclama t-elle la voix brisé.

Le jeune Dawson la regarda avec considération avant d'affirmer les dents serrés.

- Dis moi la vérité... maintenant !

La jeune Mills respira profondément comme se remettant des nombreuses images qui se bousculaient encore entre les quatre recoins de son crâne. Levant doucement les yeux vers le jeune homme elle murmura alors.

- Je... j'ai... tout vu.

Will s'avança de nouveau vers elle posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

- Tu as vu quoi ?

Dawn eut un mouvement de recule, relevant légèrement une épaule en signe de négation. Reculant encore de quelques pas elle annonça alors,

- Dans les yeux de Chloé j'ai vu mon égarement, dans les yeux de Ed j'ai vu ma propre détresse et ma rage. Mais... mais dans les yeux de ma mère j'ai ressenti son chagrin, j'ai ressenti son anéantissement. J'ai vu comme l'accident nous a bouleversé et la complètement terrassé. Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre,

- Mais il n'y a pas de mot pour désigné son état face à l'annonce de sa mort. J'ai déjà perçue cette peine chez d'autre, mais là... comme ça, venant de ma mère... Ça me faisait si mal. C'était si dévastant, si profondément haïssable. Je... je ne laisserais jamais personne lui faire autant de mal. Jamais !

- Dawn.

- Elle l'a menacé tu le savais. Ma mère a menacé de tuer Lex avec un pistolet. Pensant que la justice ne le mettrait jamais derrière les barreaux avec ou sans preuve ma mère a décidé de sacrifier sa propre liberté au détriment de ma sœur et moi, pour tuer cette énergumène. Je refuse de... je refuse de la laissée ainsi, de la voir souffrir. Non Will seul un monstre, dénué de cœur et de sentiment est capable de faire ça... de pousser quelqu'un à cette extrémité là et de se venter ensuite de l'avoir fait par amour.

Elle eut un faible rire nerveux avant de continuer,

- Will, si il croit qu'il va s'en sortir comme ça, aussi facilement ! Je peux t'assurer que moi encore en vie cette homme regrettera chaque seconde qu'il a vécut en plus de celle de mon père ,cracha Dawn avec amertume.

Will la regarda éberluer. La voix de la jeune fille en ce moment lui glacer le sang et son regard avait tout de plus inquiétant. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait derrière la tête mais tout ça lui faisait peur. Peur pour Lex et peur pour elle. Elle soupira comme reprenant ses esprits. Devant son air Dawn se redressa, lui accordant un furtif sourire qu'elle tenta d'être chaleureux.

- Et puis ,reprit-elle la voix presque joyeuse, je ne compte pas m'arrêter en si bon chemin.

- Quoi tu fais tout ça... juste pour te venger ?

- Oui pourquoi ça ne te parait pas assez suffisant ? ,questionna t-elle d'un sourire amusée. Will resta un instant sans voix.

- C'est vrai aussi que je le fais pour son corps Will ,ironisa t-elle.

Le jeune Dawson cilla un instant avant de secouer légèrement la tête,

- Arrête de faire... ça Dawn ce n'est pas marrant, et tu... tu ne peux pas faire preuve d'autant de nonchalance après ce que tu viens de me dire.

- Dawson, reprit la jeune Mills doucement, si quelqu'un doit rejoindre Lionel Luthor ça sera lui Will pas moi.

- Es tu obliger de faire tout ça ? Dawn es tu obliger de passer par là ? De mettre ta vie en danger, celle de ta famille et... et bon sang Dawn non ne fais pas ça !

- Will si je veux que cette homme paye pour le mal qu'il nous a fait je dois-...

- Tu ne dois rien du tout. Tu n'es pas de la police il me semble.

- Tais toi Dawson !

- Et... et tu as pensé à ce que tu fais subir à Clark, je n'ai jamais vu un garçon souffrir autant pour une fille !

- Il s'en remettra ,déclara t-elle en le contournant.

- Non Dawn peut-être que toi tu ne te rappel pas de ce que vous avez vécu ensemble mais lui si. Il t'a aimé plus que personne auparavant, et tu serais prête à sacrifier cette amour pour une vengeance qui ne te ramènera pas ton père.

- Oui Will ! Parce que cette homme m'a recueilli lorsque je n'avais rien, m'a élevé alors que je n'étais encore qu'un bébé, m'a nourri alors que je pleurais toutes les nuits. Mon père est mort à cause de ce type et il doit payer même si pour ça je dois habiter avec lui... et abandonner Clark où qui que ce soit.

- Même si tu dois y laisser la vie ? Que crois tu que Lex attendra de toi quand tu seras là bas hein Dawn ? Tu dis être son ami, tu t'éloigne de Clark et vient vivre chez lui mais tu as complètement perdu la tête. Au moment même où nous nous parlons ce type est en train de se faire des idées sur la relation que tu entretiens avec lui.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il ne se passera rien entre lui et moi.

- Ah oui tu crois ! ,s'exclama t-il la voix vacillante. Peut-être de ton point de vue Dawn, mais sache que Lex est complètement obsédé par toi. Depuis la première fois qu'il t'a vu il t'idolâtre.

- Will... Will calme toi je sais tout ça. A l'hôpital il... il a avoué être amoureux de moi et... et c'est vrai j'ai pensé que ça pourrait jouer en ma faveur mais je ne compte pas me glisser dans son lit.

- Mais ça ne te gêne pas de te glisser dans sa maison ! ,claironna le jeune Dawson la mâchoire serré. Si tu savais tout ce qu'il a fait pour t'approcher tu en serais même effrayé. Tu devrais au moins dire à Clark ce que tu prépare.

- Non Will, précipita t-elle. Je veux le faire seule.

Will secoua négativement de la tête accompagnant ses gestes à la parole.

- Hors de question Dawn, la première fois vous n'avez pas cessé de vous racontez des mensonges et tu as vu comment tout ça c'est terminé. Toi à l'hôpital. Sérieusement, Dawn tu devrais songé à tout lui dire. Il pourrait peut-être t'aider.

- Non Will ! J'ai dit non. Je ne te demande qu'une chose. Tais toi et retourne en Californie.

- Tu plaisante j'espère parce qu'en plus tu veux que je te laisse seule avec lui mais tu es cinglée, enfin Dawn qu'est ce qui te passe par la tête. As tu ne serais ce songer à ta mère ? Tu dis faire tout ça pour elle mais quand dit-elle ? Parce que crois moi que lorsqu'elle apprendra que tu veux emménager avec Lex, elle en mourra Dawn. A part si tu compte lui dire que tu t'installe chez lui, pour venger la mort de ton père. Je suis sûr qu'elle serait ravie de savoir que sa fille se met en danger pour elle.

Dawn respira profondément avant de relever doucement les yeux vers le jeune Dawson.

- J'en ai parlé avec ma mère est... elle est d'accord ,murmura Dawn lentement.

- Quoi !

**. . .**

_**1 semaine plus tard, **_

**Smallville High School**

Clark en compagnie de Pete sortait de son cour. L'ami du jeune homme farfouillait dans ses affaires à la recherche de son planning.

- Bon sang c'est pas possible ça, cela fait un mois qu'on a reprit les cours et je ne connais toujours pas mon emploi du temps ça m'énerve à un point tu ne peux pas savoir.

Clark eut un bref sourire avant de mettre ses mains ses poches en soufflant d'une voix lointaine,

- Tu as littérature.

- Voilà ,s'exclama Pete en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Littérature, merci. A quel étage ? ,questionna t-il subitement.

- Au deuxième. Pete ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt. En 24C, Pete.

- Oh merci Clark. J'ai cru ne pas m'en sortir.

- Je t'en prit ,reprit Clark en se dirigeant vers le couloir.

Pete respira profondément avant de le suivre,

- Où vas tu comme ça ?

- En maths ,déclara le jeune Kent en levant les sourcils.

- Est ce que c'est moi où depuis que nous sommes en terminale Clark tu me snobe.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire avant de secouer négativement de la tête.

- Décidément Pete tu me feras toujours rire, il me semblait t'avoir entendu dire que maintenant que tu sortais avec Eleanor tu avais besoin de... de distance si je me souviens bien.

Pete roula des yeux avant de faire signe à Clark de passer à la Torche.

- Je n'ai pas dit le mot « distance ».

- Si tu l'as dit ,affirma Clark sûr de lui.

- Non j'ai dit qu'on devrait prendre du recul.

C'est pareil, les amis ne prennent pas de recul à part pour Eleanor la fille de tes rêves ,affirma Clark amusé.

- La fille de vos rêves je vois qu'on parle de moi ,débuta Chloé lorsqu'elle vit apparaître les deux jeunes gens.

Ils échangèrent un furtif rire, avant que Chloé ne reprenne à l'intention de Clark.

- J'en étais sûr, je le savais que tu le prends plutôt bien.

- De quoi parle tu ? ,questionna Clark échangeant un regard dubitatif avec Pete.

- Et bien depuis tout à l'heure je suppose que tu l'as vue. Et je disais que tu prends bien son retour parmi nous.

- Quoi ? ,s'exclama Pete effaré.

Le jeune Kent était subjugué par la nouvelle qu'il n'en arrivait même plus à respirer. Était ce vraiment ce que Chloé essayait de lui dire ? Parlait-il de la même personne, la seule... la seule qui compte !

- Oui Dawn est de retour vous... vous ne le saviez pas ? ,continua Chloé en zieutant Pete puis...

Chloé redressa son regard sur le vide, étonnée.

- Clark... mais où... où est-il ? Il était là il y a à peine deux petites secondes.

Pete se retourna vers une porte vide, où des élèves circulaient encore dans les couloirs. Le jeune Ross soupira de tout ses poumons murmurant doucement,

- Partit à la poursuite de la fille de ses rêves.

Clark traversa si rapidement le couloir qu'il eut un instant peur d'avoir emprunter sa super vitesse. Il ralenti au coin du corridor où il savait pertinemment qu'il la trouverait, puis s'arrêta complètement lorsqu'il entendit une voix masculine qui lui rappela une connaissance.

- Angel... Angel ,s'égosilla Will en s'avançant jusqu'au casier de la jeune Mills.

La jeune fille se retourna vers son meilleur ami avant de revenir vers ses pas l'air agacée.

- Quoi encore ?

- Tu n'as pas oublié la combinaison de ton casier dis moi.

- Non Dawson c'est la même depuis le collège.

Will affirma de la tête comme rassuré avant de l'embrasser furtivement sur le front.

- Dawn mon cœur prend soin de toi.

La jeune Mills eut une moue avant de sourire légèrement,

- J'y compte bien, allez va t'en ce n'est plus ton lycée maintenant tu n'as plus l'excuse de te trouver ici.

- J'y vais à plus tard.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête avant de repartir vers le fond du couloir Clark se décala légèrement afin de la suivre des yeux. Pourquoi chaque fois qu'il revoyait cette fille elle semblait plus belle de jour en jour ? Il devait avoir une sorte de réaction chimique, une espèce d'état second face à une telle vision. Les répercussions de son passage étaient comme des symptômes. Une beauté pareil ne s'oubliait pas, elle était un fardeau et une bénédiction à la fois. L'expression « atrocement belle » prenait tout son sens en la voyant. Dawn était beaucoup trop belle pour que les blessures qu'elle lui infligée guérisse si vite. Mais elle était de nouveau là. En bonne santé et de nouveau au lycée. Enfin une bonne raison de la voir. D'ailleurs maintenant et en ce moment il avait réellement besoin de la revoir... de lui parler. Faire en sorte qu'il revoit ses yeux verts au plus vite était crucial que Dieu en soit témoin. Traversant le couloir rapidement il tenta de la rattraper lorsque la sonnerie annonçant le début de son prochain cour retentit. Clark crut mourir sur place.

- Non pas maintenant ,s'énerva t-il.

Posant une main sur sa nuque il redressa les yeux vers le couloir l'air songeur.

_. . ._

Dawn releva la tête de sa feuille soupirant de soulagement. Son examen était enfin terminée. La jeune fille posa une main sur son front. Sentant un mal de tête lui parcourir le crâne. Quelqu'un vint frappait à la porte. Toutes les têtes se levèrent. Un surveillant observa le professeur avant de jetait un regard circulèrent dans la salle de classe.

- Est ce que Mlle Mills pourrait me suivre ?

L'attention de toute la classe se dirigea ensuite vers elle.

- C'est important ? Parce que nous sommes en examen ,assura le professeur.

- De toute façon je viens de terminai Monsieur, je peux très bien y aller. Le professeur affirma de la tête.

- Dans ce cas donnez moi votre copie.

- Bien ,fit Dawn s'exécutant.

Sur ce elle suivit le surveillant à l'extérieur de la salle néanmoins perplexe. Le surveillant sans même l'attendre s'en alla d'un pas pressant dans les corridors. Dawn le rattrapa questionnant,

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Est ce que c'est grave ?

- Vous verrez par vous même ,affirma le jeune homme s'arrêtant devant une porte. Il se retourna vers Dawn poursuivant,

- Restez ici votre colis arrive.

- Mon colis ?

- Oui, patientez.

La jeune Mills fronça les sourcils dubitative. Elle se trouva bête qu'attendait-elle vraiment. Elle jeta un regard vers le surveillant qui s'éloignait avant de soupirer longuement s'adossant lourdement aux murs bordant quelques casiers.

- Salut Dawn ,l'interpella une voix derrière elle. La jeune fille se retourna vers le jeune homme adossé au mur d'en face.

- Clark... ,reprit Dawn les yeux ronds. Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Hum. Le jeune homme se redressa balayant le couloir du regard. Sûrement la même chose que toi. Je passais par hasard et...

Dawn se mordit la lèvre incrédule, posant une main sur sa nuque elle s'avança vers lui reprenant alors,

- Quoi c'est toi qui est derrière tout ce manège.

- Non ! ,s'exclama Clark aussitôt.

Beaucoup trop vite à son goût. Dawn leva les sourcils claironnant,

- Mais... bon sang tu as quoi derrière la tête.

Clark soupira de tout ses poumons découvert.

- Je voulais te revoir... j'en avais besoin.

- Ah oui et en quoi ? ,s'exclama Dawn effarée.

- Tu sais très bien pourquoi Dawn.

- Clark ne recommence pas ,déclara la jeune Mills refaisant chemin inverse.

- Non Dawn... Dawn s'il te plait ,reprit Clark la retenant par la main. Dawn pivota vers lui, observant son geste. Détaillant sa main dans la sienne. Clark se sentit subitement mal à l'aise il hésita sur le moment à la retirer. Avalant difficilement sa salive il avança d'un pas mêlant ses doigts aux siens. Dawn redressa ses yeux vers lui, l'air surprise. Le jeune homme ne comprit pas tout de suite cette étonnement perceptible dans son regard. La jeune Mills ouvrit la bouche puis la referma indécise elle murmura,

- Comment se fait-il que je ne ressente rien ?

Le jeune Kent la détailla un faible sourire apparaissant aux coins des lèvres.

- Oui Dawn, je te l'ai dit.

- Oui mais comment ça se fait ?

Le jeune homme respira profondément avançant d'un pas de nouveau.

- Clark arrête c'est déjà assez difficile comme ça ,poursuivit Dawn se reculant. Clark ressentit un élan de colère dans ses gestes plus que distant.

- Si c'est difficile c'est à cause de toi Dawn... oui c'est toi qui rend tout ça difficile...

Dawn baissa légèrement la tête. Pourquoi ce que le jeune Kent était en train de lui dire en ce moment lui faisait si mal, elle avait l'impression qu'il avait raison rendait-elle vraiment les choses plus difficile en emménageant chez Lex.

- Je dois retourner en cour ,murmura t-elle avant de se détourner du jeune Kent.

- Non ,s'exclama Clark en la contournant rapidement.

- Je te demande pardon, continua Dawn sceptique.

- Tu ne peux pas Dawn ,reprit Clark.

- Hein hein ,fit Dawn en affirmant de la tête. Et rappel moi pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai quelque chose à te montrer, suis moi ,déclara Clark en avançant à reculons.

- Et si je ne veux pas ,reprit Dawn en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Clark eut un bref sourire,

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? ,continua le jeune Kent.

_. . ._

Retombant sur le siège Dawn grogna de mécontentement avant d'observer Clark contournait la voiture puis s'installait derrière le volant.

- Tu n'avais pas le droit de me forcer à monter dans ta voiture.

- Et pourquoi pas ? , déclara Clark d'un sourire amusé. Si tu n'étais pas aussi têtue ça aurait été beaucoup plus simple et je n'aurais pas eut à te porter, maintenant trop tard c'est fait.

Dawn croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, se renfrognant.

- Merci Kent tu m'as fichu la honte de ma vie j'espère que tu es fier de toi parce que je ne compte pas rester dans cette voiture ,déclara Dawn en tentant d'ouvrir la portière.

- Non Dawn...

Clark s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille essayé en vint de sortir de la voiture. Dawn arrêta tout mouvement, tentant de ne pas s'énerver la jeune Mills tourna lentement la tête vers le jeune Kent. L'air de rien, Clark en profita alors pour ajouter,

- Le terme « tu m'as fichu la honte de ma vie » me semble exagéré Dawn il n'y avait personne dans ce couloir.

- Tu m'as enfermé dans ta voiture.

- En plus de ça absolument personne nous a vu quitté l'établissement alors... ,continua t-il comme si de rien était.

- Tu m'as enfermé dans ta voiture ! ,répéta Dawn avec un peu plus de force.

- Dawn voyons encore une fois le mot « enfermé » me paraît un peu fort... j'ai juste forcer le destin.

- Dans ce cas pourquoi tu ne me laisse pas sortir ! ,articula Dawn entre les dents.

- Bon très bien okay ,s'exclama Clark en respirant profondément, peut-être bien que je t'ai un peu enfermé dans ma voiture...

Dawn eut un air choqué, désappointé qu'il l'admette aussi facilement.

- Je veux sortir Kent !

- Non.

- Non ! ,répéta Dawn hors d'elle. Ce n'était pas une question sale imbé-...

- Pas de grossièreté dans ma voiture ,s'exclama Clark en posant rapidement une main sur ses lèvres. Alors maintenant si tu ne veux pas que je te colle un scotch sur la bouche chut. Sache que je fais ça pour ton bien ,poursuivit-il, tu verras tu me remercieras plus tard.

La jeune Mills retira sa main de son visage avant de lui jeter un regard douteux à travers ses longs cils.

- N'y compte pas ,affirma Dawn avec amertume.

Clark tourna la clé de contact et le moteur rugit aussitôt,

- Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps !

**. . .**

Clark conduisait depuis quinze minute dans un silence le plus complet. Le jeune homme jeta un rapide regard vers la jeune fille, qui regardait par la fenêtre complètement remonté. Clark se pencha allumant la radio. Une chanson de Muse s'éleva dans la voiture avant que Dawn n'éteigne aussitôt l'autoradio.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ,s'exclama Clark.

- Tu allume la radio parce que tu te sens mal à l'aise et je veux que tu le reste.

- Non... non je ne le suis pas du tout ,s'exclama Clark dubitatif.

- Bien sûr que si ,soupira t-elle. Le silence entre nous te perturbe donc pour le comblé tu mets de la musique principalement du Muse parce que tu sais que j'adore ce groupe. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me sentir énervée alors que toi tu dissiperais ton malaise derrière de la bonne musique.

- Rien ne te force à être énervée pour si peu.

- Pour si peu ! ,s'exclama t-elle. Tu te moque de moi tu-...

- Okay Dawn... okay ,soupira Clark contrarié. On éteint l'autoradio et on en parle plus.

- Merci ,affirma Dawn en croisant de nouveau ses mains sur sa poitrine.

Clark la détailla du coin de l'œil un cour instant avant de reposer son regard sur la route.

- Et puis d'abord où allons nous comme ça ?

- Tu verras ,déclara t-il.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre, importunée.

- Tu es bien sûr au courant que tu es en train de me kidnappé.

- Pas du tout ! ,poursuivit-il aussitôt.

- Désolé de te l'apprendre Kent mais conduire quelqu'un contre son grès dans un endroit inconnu ça s'appelle effectivement un kidnapping.

- Alors dans ce cas tu as peut-être raison ,chuchota t-il lentement. Ça tombe sous le sens.

Dawn se tourna vers lui, effaré. Ce rendait-il bien compte de ce qu'il lui disait. Et pourquoi se sentait-il obliger d'en arriver à là pour pouvoir enfin parler avec elle ? Pour communiquer et peut-être la voir ? Pourquoi ne tournait-il pas la page ? Ne voyait-il pas que la Dawn d'aujourd'hui l'avait oublier. En trois malheureux mois qu'avait-il bien pu se passer, pour qu'il tienne à ce point à elle.

- Nous sommes arrivés ,reprit Clark doucement. Sa voix la sortie lentement de ses pensées.

Sur ce le jeune homme descendit de la voiture, ouvrant rapidement la portière de la jeune fille. Dawn respira profondément sortant de l'automobile.

- Où sommes nous ? ,questionna t-elle.

Le jeune homme resta silencieux, mettant ses mains dans ses poches. Il se décala légèrement tandis que la jeune fille avançait vers une grande maison jaune et blanche. Elle s'arrêta à quelques pas, levant les yeux vers ses grandes fenêtres. Pourquoi cette maison lui disait étrangement quelque chose. Comme une impression de déjà vu.

- Je...

Dawn s'interrompit subitement. Clark avança d'un pas vers elle.

- Oui Dawn tu quoi ?

La jeune fille se tue, se tournant vers le jeune Kent. Clark leva les sourcils la regardant. Pouvait-il se permettre d'espérer l'espace d'un court instant. La jeune Mills revint vers lui, avant de le dépasser. Clark la suivit du regard, légèrement anxieux lorsqu'il la vit passer la barrière puis atterrir sur la route. Dawn s'immobilisa détaillant les environs.

- Dawn s'il te plait sort au milieu de la route ,déclara Clark en se rendant près d'elle.

La jeune fille se baissa, touchant la terre rouge qui s'étendait des champs à la maison jaune.

- Dawn, interpella Clark de nouveau. La jeune fille se leva se tournant vers le jeune Kent l'air ailleurs.

- C'est ici n'est ce pas... c'est ici que ça c'est passé ?

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement de la tête, serrant nerveusement les lèvres. Le visage de Dawn se ferma soudainement avant qu'elle ne se rende de nouveau vers la maison d'un pas rapide.

- Pourquoi m'avoir emmener ici Kent ? C'est de ça dont tu veux que je me rappel ! De mon accident.

- Non, affirma t-il en la suivant. Bien au contraire, ce jour a été le plus horrible de ma vie et bien que je n'y puisse absolument rien, ici est aussi l'endroit où c'est dérouler les plus beaux moments de ma vie. Et si pour que tu te rappel des plus beaux il faut pour cela que tu passe par les plus douloureux Dawn je t'aiderais à te souvenir.

Dawn eut un geignement avant de poser une main sur sa tête.

- Et pourquoi faire tout ça ? Je ne t'ai absolument rien demander.

- Dawn ,s'énerva Clark, parfois j'ai l'impression que tu le fais exprès.

- Quoi encore ? ,articula t-elle avec entrain.

- Te rends tu compte à quel point tu es égoïste. Tu reviens en cour comme si ne rien était, tu ne me dis rien et ne me donne aucun signe de vie puis tu pense que je vais te laisser partir sans me battre un minimum.

- Tu préférais peut-être que je retourne à Los Angeles !

- Non je... Clark s'interrompit exacerbé il fit un tour sur lui même avant de revenir de nouveau vers la jeune fille.

- Dawn, sais tu au moins pourquoi tu restes à Smallville ?

- Hum oui, je... je suis ici pour-...

- Pour te souvenir Dawn. Tu es encore à Smallville pour comblé ces trois mois dont tu n'as aucun souvenir. Mais tu me dis que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux alors pourquoi reste tu ?

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, soucieuse. La jeune fille ne pouvait décidément pas lui dire que tout ce qui la retenait à Smallville était Lex et... sa vengeance. Il était impossible qu'il lui pose davantage de questions !

La jeune Mills eut un rictus, balayant les lieux d'un rapide regard elle affirma ennuyé.

- Très bien allons-y.

- Allons-y où Dawn ? ,questionna Clark étonné qu'elle baisse aussi rapidement les bras.

- Et bien où tu souhaite je... je suis déjà là donc je t'écoute.

Clark hésita un moment était-elle sérieuse ou se moquait-elle de lui.

- Vraiment ? ,questionna t-il d'un sourire lumineux.

- Oui vraiment ,poursuivit Dawn en ouvrant en grand les bras. Le jeune homme en profita pour la tirer par la main la conduisant jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

- Suis moi Angel.

Encore une fois ce n'était pas une question et Dawn fut conduite sans attendre vers la maison des Kent. Ouvrant la porte il la poussa à l'intérieur avant de fermer rapidement derrière eux. Dawn l'observa, amusée.

- Parce qu'en plus tu pense aussi me séquestré ,poursuivit-elle.

- Tu compte bientôt changer d'avis. Je te connais.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Tu change d'avis comme de chaussures tu es la fille la plus instable que je connaisse.

- C'est complètement faux, je suis une fille complètement... équilibrée ,souffla t-elle.

- Si tu le dis ,murmura Clark avant de la contourner. Dawn respira profondément, contrarié. Pour qui se prenait-il ?

- Tu as faim ? ,questionna le jeune Kent.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre, irritée. Comment le savait-il ? En silence elle mourrait de faim depuis bientôt deux bonnes heures, quelle idée de la retirer de l'établissement une heure avant le déjeuner. Cependant elle ne lui donnerait pas raison cela lui ferait beaucoup trop plaisir, et il ne tarderait pas à lui dire qu'il connaissait tout d'elle. Son attitude la dérangeai ce plaisir qu'il semblait prendre à la contredire l'ennuyai. Il disait connaître tout d'elle mais elle ne connaissait rien de lui... oui et alors ! Était ce un crime ?

- Non ,murmura t-elle, ça ira.

Clark leva un sourcil,

- Tu es sûr, parce qu'il a de la lasagne, puis aussi du gratin. Mais sinon je comptais te préparer quelque chose à manger, si tu as vraiment faim.

Dawn se tordit les doigts, basculant nerveusement sur ses pointes de pieds.

- Ah oui tu cuisine ?

- Je dirais même mieux je cuisinerai pour toi.

Dawn eut une moue hésitante.

- Non ça ira je n'ai pas très faim.

Clark lui jeta un regard entendu, amusé il sembla comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

- Tu veux du saumon en papillote ou des tomates farcies ?

Dawn pinça les lèvres, en entendant son ventre crié famine.

- Les deux !

Clark eut un rire, avant de s'éloigner.

- Laisse de la place pour le dessert ,ajouta le jeune homme.

Dawn redressa la tête mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression de déranger. De trop en demander.

- Installe toi Dawn j'arrive ,déclara Clark alors qu'il se rendait à la cuisine. La jeune Mille se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille avant de retirer sa veste. Détaillant les lieux, Dawn se rendit compte que jusqu'alors elle n'y avait même pas encore fait attention. La lumière qui se diffusait dans la maison la rendait chaleureuse et accueillante. La maison était simple et petite, mais bien assez grande pour la famille américaine moyenne. Dawn sourit à cette pensée. Tout ici semblait assurer la sécurité de n'importe quel individu, un bien être s'y échappait alors pourquoi fallait-il qu'une telle tragédie se produise dans ce même lieu. La jeune Mills eut un frisson. Tout cela n'était ce qu'une façade.

Dawn se rendit alors dans le salon doux et parfumé, lumineux et chaleureux. Tournant sur elle même, elle se dirigea vers le canapé.

S'asseyant lourdement, elle ferma les yeux apaisé. La jeune Mills entendit des sons émanaient de la cuisine. L'espace d'un court instant la jeune fille se sentit chez elle.

- Angel.

- Oui mon am-... Dawn s'interrompit subitement, rouvrant les yeux. Que s'apprêtait-elle à dire, était-elle devenue folle ? Elle n'avait jamais appeler personne « mon amour », et Clark ne serait pas le premier. S'éclaircissant la voix elle feint une crise de toux avant de déclarait embarrassée.

- Oui Kent.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Hum aurais tu de la vodka ?

Le jeune homme sortit de la cuisine se décalant suffisamment afin de voir si elle parlait sérieusement.

- Tu plaisante j'espère, n'est ce pas ?

- Non, mais si tu n'as pas de vodka ce n'est pas grave je prendrais bien du gin.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle, poursuivant.

- Dawn voyons mais tu as arrêté.

- Comment ça ? ,questionna Dawn amusée. Arrêté quoi ?

- Et bien... de boire.

La jeune Mills eut un rire se levant du canapé.

- Voyons Clark pour arrêté il faut d'abord avoir un problème avec...

La jeune fille s'interrompit face à l'air que le jeune Kent affichait. Dawn se mordit la lèvre mal à l'aise.

- Okay dis moi ce que tu as vu ?

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche prêt à le lui dire.

- Non laisse tomber ,affirma t-elle en agitant les mains, tu vois après tout je ne veux rien savoir. Je ne veux pas briser l'image que j'ai l'impression que tu as de moi en ce moment. Sers moi plutôt de la limonade s'il te plait.

Clark eut un rire avant de se diriger vers le réfrigérateur.

- Oui c'est plus raisonnable Dawn je te jure que tu peux très bien t'en passer.

- Bien sûre que je peux, arrête de parler de moi comme si j'étais une dépendante, ça va je te dis.

Clark eut un faible rire, avant de se rendre de nouveau vers la cuisine. Gêné Dawn se tourna vers le salon. Tentant de se changer les idées elle se dirigea vers la commande. Plusieurs photos y étaient encadrés et c'est ainsi que Dawn y découvrit les parents du jeune Kent. C'est donc à cela qu'ils ressemblaient. Étrangement Clark ne ressemblait pas du tout à ses parents. Bien sûr que disait-elle Clark avait été adopté tout comme elle. Cette élan de sobriété la transcenda, et comment pouvait-elle en être convaincue ? Elle en était pourtant sûre et certaine, Clark était un enfant adopté. Un enfant délaissé tout comme elle. Son regard se fixa sur une photo du jeune homme. Elle le fixa un instant. Son sourire était agréable et charmeur. Dawn posa une main sur sa nuque avant de se forcer à détourner les yeux. Son regard se posa sur une autre photo de Clark et d'elle. Surprise Dawn s'en saisi avant de l'observer avec attention. Le bras du jeune homme entourait sa taille, sa main légère sur sa hanche lui sembla placer naturellement ici. Elle s'observa, en effet elle semblait heureuse. Sa main mêlait à la sienne lui donna une impression étrange. Son estomac tangua.

- C'est l'une des rares photos de nous deux ,affirma Clark doucement.

Dawn sursauta, surprise. Avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Tu m'as fait peur je ne t'ai pas entendu ,ajouta t-elle en reposant le cadre sur l'armoire.

Clark lui tendit son verre avant de saisir à son tour le cadre, l'étudiant attentivement.

- Je te trouve sublime sur cette photo.

Dawn leva les yeux vers lui le détaillant.

- Mon père l'a prise juste après qu'il t'es offert la Plymouh.

- La Plymouth ? ,questionna Dawn rayonnante.

- Oui. Elle est là tu veux la voir ?

Dawn se mordit la lèvre se forçant à ne pas éclater de joie.

Elle est loin ou on peut y aller maintenant ?

Clark eut un sourire avant de prendre sa main, Dawn observa son geste posa le verre sur la commode avant d'être emporté sur ses pas. Le jeune homme sortie par l'arrière de la maison avant de descendre les escaliers et de se rendre dans une grande bâtisse rouge, faites en tôle.

- Où sommes nous ? ,questionna t-elle.

- Et bien toujours chez moi Dawn mais ici c'est la Grange. Ça ne te dit rien ?

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête, détaillant les quatre coins du lieu. Ses gestes disaient non mais ses yeux lui disaient oui. Cette endroit ressemblait étrangement à son rêve. Alors que la jeune fille observait l'étage où un loft semblait être aménager, le jeune Kent se dépêcha de retirer la bâche sur l'ancienne voiture. Voyant que le jeune Mills était dans les nuages Clark l'interpella en époussetant ses mains,

- Dawn.

La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers lui, puis vers la voiture. La jeune fille eut un hoquet de surprise face à cette vision avant d'éclater de rire aux anges.

- Oh mon Dieu dites moi que je rêve cette voiture est... wow elle est géniale !

Le jeune homme la regarda amusé.

- Elle te plait.

- Si elle me plait ,reprit Dawn en avançant d'un pas. Je crois que je vais pleurer.

Détachant avec difficulté ses yeux de la voiture elle les reposa sur le jeune homme questionnant alors,

- Est ce que je peux la toucher ?

- Bien sûre Dawn ,déclara t-il d'un rire dans la voix, cette voiture est à toi tu peux même la conduire si tu veux... enfin plus tard ,rectifia t-il. Pour l'instant ne l'oublie pas je t'ai kidnappé.

Dawn posa sur lui un regard enjoué avant de s'avancer vers l'automobile. S'accroupissant elle posa une main sur le far puis une autre sur le capot attentionné.

- Salut trésor.

Clark secoua la tête complètement sous le charme. Dawn était exactement la même, toujours autant dérangé mais c'est comme ça qu'il l'aimait. Le jeune homme eut un instant peur de la déranger lorsqu'il revint vers elle, annonçant alors,

- Mon père et toi l'avez entièrement restauré. Si tu l'avais vu à son arrivé c'était une véritable ferraille maintenant elle est plus belle que jamais.

- Chut ,s'agaça Dawn. Si c'est pour lui dire des grossièretés je te prierais de te taire Kent.

- Pardon ,reprit Clark en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Parfois j'oublie que Maika est susceptible.

- Maika ? ,répéta Dawn d'un large sourire. Oh c'est trop mignon ,affirma t-elle en posant sa tête sur la voiture.

Clark la fixa silencieusement, avant que Dawn ne demande,

- Pourquoi Maika ?

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire avant de replonger ses yeux dans les siens.

- Hum pour le diminutif ou plutôt l'abréviation MK ?

Dawn redressa la tête, le fixant elle réfléchit un instant.

- Nos initiales.

Clark acquiesça de la tête déduisant,

- Mills et Kent.

Dawn avala avec difficulté sa salive après un court instant elle se leva .

- Il faut que je prenne l'air ,annonça t-elle.

- Dawn tu es déjà dehors ,continua Clark en la rattrapant.

- Oui bon ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est laisse moi.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors que Dawn retournait vers sa maison. Il soupira longuement donnant un faible coup de pied sur un cailloux qui explosa en mille morceaux au contact du bois. Énervé, après quelques secondes il revint vers la maison ouvrant la porte sans ménagement.

- Quoi mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? ,questionna Dawn en se tournant vers le jeune homme.

Clark gêné se redressa, tentant de faire redescendre la pression.

- Rien ,murmura t-il.

- Ne t'avais je pas réclamer d'être seule ?

- Si mais ici c'est ma maison et...

- Et ? ,questionna Dawn en levant un sourcil.

- Je fais ce que je veux ,continua t-il malgré lui. Dawn secoua la tête, effaré.

- Bon sang Clark par moment tu es d'une gaminerie sans nom. Tu es sûr qu'on est bien sortie ensemble.

Clark reçu cette remarque en plein cœur. _« Méchante ! »_, songea t-il avec amertume. Réfléchissant un court instant il redressa la tête vers elle avant d'annoncer jubilant déjà par ce qui allait suivre,

- Tu veux peut-être une preuve ?

- Quoi ! ,reprit Dawn volontairement mauvaise, du style une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Ah désolé Dawn tu discute avec le mauvais psychopathe pour ça mais tu pourras toujours refaire ta demande auprès Lex je suis sûr que de son côté il y aura matière à faire ,affirma t-il avant de monter à l'étage.

Dawn le regarda effaré. Était ce une blague ou... ? La jeune fille ne préféra pas le savoir jetant un regard alentour elle se décida à le suivre. Bien qu'elle le suivi aussitôt, elle arriva à le perdre de vue. A l'étage ne le voyant pas elle s'arrêta.

- Kent !

- Ici ,claironna t-il. Dawn eut un rictus.

- Ici où ? ,questionna t-elle. Clark sortie de sa chambre avant de revenir vers elle.

- Pourtant ce n'est pas comme si ma maison était gigantesque. Ou faut-il toujours te tenir la main ?

- Pas la peine , j'ai vu que tu y prenais trop de plaisir ,ajouta t-elle avant de se rendre vers sa chambre.

Clark eut un faible sourire avant de fermer la marche. La jeune Mills passa la porte avant de se tourner vers lui levant les épaules.

- Alors ?

- Observe, et fais comme chez toi.

Dawn soupira avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

- Très bien j'observe.

- Rien ne te revient ? ,questionna Clark de nouveau. Dawn fit non de la tête, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre.

- Non navré.

Le jeune homme mit ses mains dans ses poches avant de s'adosser au bureau. La jeune fille contourna le lit avant de se rendre à la table de chevet. A côté de la lampe et du réveil de nouveau une photo mais cette fois-ci une d'elle seule. Dawn la détailla silencieusement. Elle semblait avoir été prise dans un lieu qu'elle ne se rappelait pas connaître. Pas dans cette maison mais ailleurs et certainement pas à Los Angeles. Tournant la photo Dawn hésita un cour instant avant de retirer le repose cadre. Le découvrant elle aperçu la photo d'une petite fille de six ans blonde les cheveux bouclés aux yeux verts portant une robe rose et blanche.

- Oh-mon-Dieu ! ,s'exclama t-elle trop fort. Clark se précipita vers elle tentant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Son regard se posa sur la photo qu'elle tenait en mains.

- Comment as tu eu ça ? ,questionna t-elle aussitôt.

- Mince alors comment l'as tu trouvé ?

- J'ai demandé en première ,s'énerva t-elle.

- Tu me l'as donné Dawn ,affirma Clark en retirant la photo de ses mains puis la remettant rapidement en place. Par peur peut-être qu'elle se décide à l'abîmer.

- Jamais je n'aurais fait cette bêtise ,déclara t-elle, je ne suis pas encore folle.

- Pourtant elle est bien là, tu me l'as donné et tu as prit une de moi au même âge que toi.

- Sauf que je suis sûr que toi tu as l'air beaucoup moins peste ,ajouta t-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit.

Clark eut un rire avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Dawn soupira de tout ses poumons. Quelle idée de donner cette photo au jeune Kent ? Et puis mince alors quelle idée de la lui montrer.

- Réponds moi comment as tu su quelle était là ?

- Simple pressentiment ,murmura t-elle. J'ai eu l'impression que derrière ce cadre quelque chose de terrible se cachait et mon instinct avait vu juste.

Clark eut de nouveau un rire complètement hilare, Dawn le regarda amusé.

- Je ne te comprends pas, tu es tellement adorable sur cette photo.

Dawn ouvrit de grand yeux de surprise._ « Sacrilège » _,songeait la fille avec force.

- Mais n'en parlons plus je sais que toi tu trouve que non ,se rattrapa rapidement le jeune Kent. Dawn pinça ses lèvres en frottant légèrement ses yeux. Songeuse, sa vue se brouilla vaguement.

- A quoi pense tu ? ,questionna Clark en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Je me demande où j'ai pu mettre ma photo de toi, je suis sûr que tu devais être un charmant petit garçon.

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire touchant du bout des doigts les longs cheveux de la jeune Mills. Dawn se leva se dirigeant de l'autre côté de la pièce. Ses doigts se refermèrent sur du vide alors que Dawn marchait vers la commode. Le jeune Kent se maudit intérieurement avant de se tourner vers Dawn. La jeune fille caressa le bois froid, puis hésitant un instant elle se baissa.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ,questionna Clark attentif.

- Euh juste... le troisième tiroir ,murmura t-elle en l'ouvrant alors.

Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres, se forçant à ne pas rire.

- Le troisième tiroir tu dis ? ,questionna t-il l'air de rien.

Dawn l'étudia, puis après un instant releva la tête vers le jeune Kent.

- Clark.

- Oui Angel.

- Qu'est ce que mes affaires font là ?

- Hum tu devrais le savoir non, c'est toi qui a ouvert précisément ce tiroir.

- Il me semble que ma nuisette en cafta n'a rien à faire ici.

- C'est toi qui le dit ,reprit-il d'un bref sourire.

Dawn le détailla, irrité et ahurit.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça toutes ces affaires t'appartiennent et ce n'est autre que toi qui les a amené ici et pas l'inverse.

La jeune fille pâlit littéralement mal à l'aise.

- Chaque fois que tu venais ici tu en avais marre de finir avec une de mes chemises sur le dos alors je t'ai installé un tiroir, maintenant ça fait un bout de temps qu'il est là.

Dawn se tue son regard étudiant le sien, Clark ne failla pas les yeux brillants de malice. La jeune fille pinça ses lèvres avant de reporter son regard sur le tiroir.

- Oh ,s'étonna t-elle en y retirant un vêtement, j'adore celle ci. Elle m'a coûté une fortune.

- Et elle te va très bien... d'ailleurs toutes !

Dawn tourna la tête vers lui, frustrée.

- Clark s'il te plait si tu pouvais te-...

- Je me tais très bien ,reprit Clark d'un sourire ravie. Dawn le toisa du regard avant de se forcer à ne pas rougir. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans cette situation. Ce qui la dérangeait était que Clark se souvienne de tout et pas elle. Comme si on lui avait amputé une partie de sa vie, et dans ses moments là elle se sentait seule. Quand elle se rendait compte que la vie avait suivit son cour, que Clark et elle étaient arrivé à une étape de leur relation où il s'était décidé à lui faire de la place dans sa commande. A faire des photos ensembles et puis à baptiser une voiture de leur nom commun. Dawn ferma un instant les yeux se cherchant du courage.

- J'ai beaucoup de mal à m'y faire.

- Quoi à nous deux ? ,questionna Clark en s'adossant au mur bordant son lit.

- Non ,déclara t-elle franchement, à cette situation. Elle fit une pause de quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Se tournant vers lui elle poursuivit alors,

- Tu vois l'autre jour en faisant ma valise je suis tombée sur une chemise. Une chemise trois fois trop grande pour moi, vraisemblablement une chemise d'homme... bleu uni et... j'ai songé qu'elle pouvait appartenir à mon père, ou à Will je n'en sais rien... mais... mais pas un instant je me suis dit: « tiens voilà la chemise de Clark, il va falloir que je pense à lui rendre ».

Clark baissa légèrement la tête, un étrange sentiment prenant naissance en lui, ce n'était pas de la offense c'était bien plus que cela de l'invulnérabilité. L'impuissance même de pouvoir réagir, de faire quelque chose pour changer cette situation.

- Puis, reprit-elle, je me suis surprise à la porter... je... Elle bégaya un instant qu'est ce qui lui prenait de lui dire ça. Juste comme ça pour... pour essayer mais je...

- Dawn ne t'en fais pas tu peux... tu peux la garder tu sais, ce n'est pas important.

Dawn détourna légèrement le regard avant de baisser la tête,

- Mais il... il y a le fait que dans mes affaires je retrouve aussi des choses t'appartenant. Tu savais qu'à l'hôtel toi tu avais le droit à un placard.

Clark affirma doucement de la tête, avant de préciser pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- A vrai dire j'avais plutôt le droit à une étagère le restant était rempli de tes chaussures.

- N'empêche que ça reste une étagère de plus que moi.

Clark eut un rire, se levant à son tour. Dawn le regarda un instant mal dans sa peau.

- C'est frustrant et déstabilisant à la fois.

- Quoi encore ? ,questionna Clark doucement comme par peur de la brusqué.

- Et bien je... je rêve...

- Oui ? ,questionna le jeune Kent lentement.

- Je rêve de toi toutes les nuits et... et c'est frustrant et déstabilisant.

Clark pinça ses lèvres, tentant de cacher sa joie soudaine.

- Ah oui.

La jeune fille le détailla irrité. Tournant les talons elle se rendit vers la porte, Clark la regarda les yeux ronds. Dawn revint dans la chambre se penchant vers la commode, elle prit son vêtement avant de retourner aussitôt sur ses pas.

- Dawn... où est ce que tu vas comme ça ?

- Tu te moque de moi donc je m'en vais.

Clark la suivit aussitôt.

- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Pas du tout ! Je ne-...

- Bien sûre que si Clark... je reconnaitrais cette expression entre mille. Comme si ce n'était pas assez difficile pour moi de t'en parler. Je n'ai pas besoin de voir ni d'en entendre davantage.

- Dawn je t'en prie.

La jeune fille descendit les escaliers, Clark sur ses talons.

- Attend Dawn... et puis bon sang qu'est ce que tu fais avec ça ?

- C'est à moi que je sache ,s'exclama Dawn en se tournant vers lui. Clark s'immobilisa soudainement.

- Et j'adore cette nuisette ,claironna t-elle.

Ils échangèrent un regard durant un instant avant que Dawn ne croise les bras, contrariée. Clark sourit de nouveau.

- Tu vois tu recommence.

- Je ne me moque pas de toi voyons Angel, je suis juste... ravi. La jeune fille fronça légèrement les sourcils, Clark se pencha vers elle, De quoi rêve tu ?

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, puis descendant la dernière marche elle annonça, embêtée.

- Ça ne te regarde pas.

- Bien sûre que ça me regarde puisque tu rêve de moi.

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça ,affirma Dawn en le détaillant avec exaspération.

- Dawn tu te contredis, tu viens de me le dire ,ajouta t-il lentement.

La jeune Mills eut un rictus, détournant la tête. Elle gémit légèrement se déplaçant vers le salon. Pourquoi fallait-il que par moment elle soit aussi bête.

- Alors ? ,questionna Clark. Dawn soupira s'efforçant de ne lui donner que son dos. Depuis combien de temps ?

La jeune fille n'avait pas envie de lui répondre alors pourquoi se sentait-elle obliger ? Respirant profondément elle posa une main sur sa nuque.

- Depuis longtemps... trop longtemps ! Enfaite depuis la nuit où tu as dormi à l'hôpital.

Clark acquiesça de la tête avançant d'un pas vers elle,

- Tu rêves de quoi ?

- Je n'en sais trop rien, reprit-elle en pivotant vers lui lasse, de moment parfois agité ou juste simple et posé. Agréable à regarder.

Clark pinça ses lèvres, de multiples questions tergiversé dans son esprit. Il ne pourrait plus rien y faire pour que tout cela s'arrête.

- Raconte moi le plus ancien.

- Le plus vieux était notre première rencontre, tu te rappel ?

- Oui puis après ? ,précipita t-il.

- Euh il y a eut un... un pique nique je crois.

Clark écarquilla les yeux.

- Où ça ? ,s'exclama Clark avec ferveur. Tu t'en rappel ?

- Je ne sais plus... je... je ne vois que de l'herbe dans mes souvenirs.

Clark la tira par le bras subitement. Dawn cria légèrement.

- Aïe ! Tu compte m'arracher le bras et le garder en trophée dans le minuscule tiroir que tu m'as désigné.

- Tais toi et suis moi.

- Ai-je le choix ,soupira t-elle sur ses pas.

Sortant de la maison, il se dirigea de nouveau vers la Grange mais cette fois vers l'arrière avant de s'arrêter aux barrières où beaucoup plus loin le bétail reposait.

- Est ce que c'était ici ?

- Hum...

Dawn leva les épaules indécise.

- A vrai dire Clark je n'en sais rien peut-être bien, du moins ça pourrait l'être... oui.

Clark traversa la barrière avant de la soulever rapidement la faisant passer à son tour. Subjugué Dawn n'eut pas le temps de rajouter un mot de plus que le jeune homme la tiré de nouveau par le bras. La jeune fille râla.

- Tu avais pour habitude de me malmené. Parce que je ne suis pas du tout SM tu sais.

Après un court instant le jeune homme s'arrêta subitement, ne portant guère attention à ses remarques. Levant les yeux au ciel il étudia les lieux un instant avant de s'asseoir rapidement. Dawn lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil avant d'observer à son tour le soleil brillait. Quelle jolie journée !

- Allonge toi.

- Quoi ?

Sans ménagement le jeune homme la tira de nouveau par la main. Dawn retomba dans l'herbe exaspérée.

- C'est pas vrai Kent, tu veux vraiment que je te frappe.

- J'ai besoin de toute ton attention ,murmura Clark. J'ai besoin que tu te concentre et que tu te rappelle de chacun de tes rêves depuis ton tout premier.

- Tu te rends compte de la difficulté de ce que tu me demande ,affirma t-elle.

- Oui je sais, mais tu ne rêve pas beaucoup ça devrait être simple pour toi de t'en rappeler.

La jeune fille soupira de tout ses poumons, détournant la tête.

- Dawn s'il te plait. Il semblerait que tes rêves est un rapport avec notre passé, si il s'avérait que chacun de tes rêves soit un de nos souvenirs oubliés... mon Dieu tu te rends compte ça serait fabuleux.

- Et si tu me laissais plutôt essayer de lire de nouveau en toi, ça serait beaucoup plus simple.

- Fais d'abord ce que je t'ai dis... Dawn fronça les sourcils. S'il te plait ,insista t-il.

Dawn respira profondément avant de s'allonger à ses côtés, Clark eut un bref sourire avant de s'installer à son tour.

- Très bien je veux bien faire un effort mais je ne t'assure rien de bon.

- Je veux juste que tu essaye ,assura Clark lentement.

La jeune fille ferma lentement les yeux, tentant de se concentrer. Clark resta silencieux l'impatience le transcendant de haut en bas.

- Okay alors hum... après le pique nique j'ai le souvenir d'un centre commercial.

- Oui tu m'y avais emmené pour refaire ma garde robe.

- C'est ça des chemises je crois.

Clark acquiesça frénétiquement de la tête bien qu'elle est les yeux clos.

- Ensuite ? ,insista t-il.

- Ensuite ,souffla t-elle, je me rappelle d'un collier.

Clark eut un bref rire. Dawn rouvrit les yeux, l'étudiant un moment.

- Celui que tu as autour du cou ? ,continua t-il. La jeune fille posa une main sur son collier comme pour s'assurer de sa présence. Dawn affirma lentement de la tête.

- Celui-ci oui. C'est toi qui me l'a offert !

- Oui pour ton anniversaire ,précisa t-il.

- Puis tu t'es occupé de mon pied ,déclara t-elle.

Clark fronça les sourcils réfléchissant un cour instant, il tenta de se souvenir à son tour. De quoi parlait-elle ? S'agissait-il du fait qu'elle s'était blessé en sortant de son lit. A ce souvenir Clark eut un rire.

- Tu ne savais même pas que tu avais des pansements dans ta propre salle de bain.

Dawn eut un faible sourire, refermant de nouveau les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te concerne mais... mais ensuite j'ai le souvenir d'un karaoké.

Clark eut un large sourire tournant la tête vers elle.

- Si Dawn ça me concerne. C'est la première fois que je t'ai entendu chanter.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, avant qu'elle s'interrompt l'espace d'un instant. Le jeune homme patienta néanmoins bouillonnant d'impatience.

- Puis... il y a eut... Elle s'arrêta de nouveau. Non... Je... je crois que... Oui je crois que celui ci vient après.

- Prend ton temps ,la conseilla Clark malgré lui.

- Je... je crois qu'ensuite j'ai rêvé d'un chalet, mais c'est assez vague.

- Je m'en rappellerais toujours Dawn, ajouta t-il comme pour la rassurer. C'est lors de ce voyage qu'on a dormit ensemble pour la première fois puis... Le jeune homme fit une légère pause avant de reprendre,

- Tu m'as demandé si je te trouvais belle.

La jeune fille leva les sourcils, égarée.

- Ah bon je t'ai demandé ça ?

Clark acquiesça de la tête.

- Tu es sûr que-...

- Oh que oui, affirma Clark d'un rire dans la voix. Quelle idée de me poser ce genre de question, parfois tu es hilarante.

La jeune fille posa son regard sur le jeune Kent, une étincelle brilla un instant dans ses yeux avant d'assurer presque avec rancœur.

- Tu m'as répondu que Lana aussi était très belle.

Clark tourna la tête vers elle, ahurit.

- C'est vrai... oui. Tu t'en rappelle ?

Dawn acquiesça de la tête avant de la détourner, comme ennuyée. Le jeune homme étudia son geste , étonné.

- Je ne sais pas comment mais oui.

- Tu as l'air contrariée, ça va ? ,questionna Clark souhaitant poser une main sur son visage.

- Très bien oui ,déclara Dawn en se dégageant. Il y a eut le feu de camp.

Clark cilla un instant, complètement ailleurs. Sur le moment il fut presque capable de lui demander de quoi parlait-elle.

- Le feu de camp ?

- C'est ça ,annonça t-elle.

- Oh je vois ,murmura Clark en rougissant à ce souvenir.

- Quoi ? ,questionna Dawn.

- Rien ce n'est pas grave après tout si tu n'en as aucun souvenir.

- Tu parle de ce jeu stupide ! ,éclaira t-elle bizarrement ravie. Bien sûr que je m'en rappel, tu t'es jeté sur moi.

- Quoi ? ,s'égosilla Clark. J'y crois pas mais c'est complètement faux.

- Si tu m'as embrassé, comme si nous étions seuls.

- Mais de toute manière pourquoi le serions nous nous n'étions même pas encore ensemble.

- En plus ,affirma Dawn en le snobant. Une raison de plus d'arrêter de m'embrasser.

- Tu plaisante j'espère je n'y étais absolument pour rien tu as insister pour qu'on joue à ce jeu stupide.

Dawn se redressa sous le choque,

- Oh menteur !

- C'est toi qui fabule ,continua t-il.

- Pas du tout je ne fais que décrire ce... ce que j'ai vu.

Clark eut un rire plaçant son bras derrière sa tête.

- Ne joue pas ton innocente... Dawn.

La jeune fille se tut, mordant légèrement sa lèvre. Qu'il arrête de suite, ses sous entendus et ses regards complices avant qu'elle ne dégaine son fusil. Elle s'efforçait de se dire qu'il ne savait rien d'elle... Oui Clark ne savait rien d'elle. Il y avait combien de jour dans trois mois pas plus de quatre vingt douze... maximum alors pourquoi chacun de ses regards laissaient à croire que cent de plus c'était écoulé. Se réinstallant elle cueillit avec brusquerie une pâquerette près d'elle, excédé. Pauvre pâquerette.

- Continue , insista Clark. La jeune fille ferma de nouveau les yeux avant de se concentrée de nouveau.

- J'ai rêvé d'un piano.

- Un piano ? Mais quoi d'autre ?

Dawn respira profondément, réfléchissant. Bien que amère elle ne souhaitait plus lui répondre, elle affirma néanmoins.

- Euh... j'avais mal au poignet.

Clark se redressa, prenant soudainement sa main il la regarda l'air désolé.

- Oh mon ange je te demande encore pardon.

Dawn réfléchit sceptique. Pourquoi cette élan d'attention ?

- Je t'ai giflé. Tu m'as dit quelque chose qui m'a déplu et j'ai essayé de te te mettre une claque, c'est ça !

- Tu n'as pas qu'essayer Dawn. Pour la première fois tu m'as chanté une chanson, puis tu m'as embrassé. Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais et tu m'as giflé .

- Non ! ,s'exclama t-elle trop fort.

- Comment ça non ?

- Ça ne s'est pas passer comme ça... Tu ne m'as pas dit ça. Tu as dit « je crois que je t'aime... »

Clark eut un large sourire.

- C'est vrai.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes avant de déclarait,

- Hier soir j'ai rêvé que tu venais à ma fenêtre.

Clark l'observa la détaillant longuement,

- Un des plus beaux jours de ma vie, annonça t-il.

- Je crois que... j'en ai gardé un beau souvenir aussi ,déclara Dawn doucement. C'était romantique. Bien que je déteste ça ,affirma t-elle.

Clark eut un sourire. Ils gardèrent le silence un instant, se fixant sans un mot. Dawn retomba près de lui. Le jeune homme contrôla sa forte envie de la prendre dans ses bras puis de l'embrasser. Posant ses yeux sur elle, il la détailla tendrement. La jeune Mills observait le ciel, et ces élans de nuage qui inondait l'étendu de cette peinture bleu. Fixant sa respiration lente et régulière Clark hésita un long moment à enrouler un bras autour de sa taille.

- Voilà... j'ai fait à peu près le tour.

- Tu es sûr ? C'est tout Dawn.

- C'est déjà beaucoup non ,ajouta la jeune fille. Clark acquiesça lentement.

La jeune Mills reprit sa contemplation, silencieuse. Elle eut un bref sourire.

- C'est magnifique, n'est ce pas ? ,continua t-elle les yeux fixés sur le ciel.

- Non c'est toi qui l'est.

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers Clark, déconcertée.

- Et bien je-...

- Tu n'as pas à répondre Angel, tu sais je... je t'aime et c'est tout. Je suis content de ce qui arrive tu te rends compte que tes rêves n'ont que des rapport avec nous. Imagine que tu te souvienne de tout grâce à cela.

- Tu sais Clark je... je crois que moi aussi je t'aimais.

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire les yeux brillants. L'emploie du passé était révoltant mais ne devait-il pas se suffire de cela pour l'instant. Dawn admettant qu'à un moment donné de sa vie elle l'avait peut-être aimer.

- Tu crois ?

Le ventre de la jeune fille gargouilla subitement, rompant le silence léger de la clairière. Dawn posa une main sur son ventre, gêné.

- Désolée je meurs de faim depuis une éternité.

Clark eut un rire avant de se redresser.

- Angel.

- Oui.

- Allons déjeuner !

_. . ._

Dawn dégustait son saumon silencieusement, Clark assied en face d'elle la regardait du coin de l'œil. Il avait peut-être raison ses rêves étaient sûrement une mine d'or pour elle. Toutefois elle appréhendait et se questionnait. Comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'arrive pas à lire dans ses souvenirs ? Elle avait passé une bonne partie de la journée avec lui, il avait prit à plusieurs reprises sa main mais rien y faisait. Alors pourquoi ses rêves ? Dawn se questionnait. Levant les yeux vers le jeune Kent elle l'aperçu en train de la fixer avec attention. Détournant la tête il s'éclaircit la voix mal à l'aise. Dawn l'observa, amusée.

- C'est délicieux Clark, tu cuisine très bien.

- Je te remercie. Tu veux autre chose ?

Dawn secoua la tête, pensive.

- Enfaite en y resongeant peut-être bien oui, j'aimerais que tu me laisse voir en toi.

- Dawn !

- Mais quoi ! Ça ne te demandera aucun effort crois moi.

- Non Dawn je ne sais pas trop.

- S'il te plait.

- Et si tu ne vois rien.

- Ça ne me changera pas de d'habitude en ce qui te concerne.

Clark sceptique, affirma de la tête.

- Okay mais... mais dans ce cas juste une fois.

Dawn eut un sourire satisfait avant de sauter sur ses pieds.

- Mais après le déjeuner ,déclara t-il en lui faisant signe de se rasseoir.

Dawn tapa du pied.

- Oh non aller Clark ça ne durera qu'une petite seconde, on le fait maintenant puis...

- Après manger ,insista t-il.

Dawn rouspéta avant de se rasseoir lourdement sur sa chaise. Clark eut un bref sourire levant les yeux vers elle. Dawn reprit sa fourchette se fondant avec exagération dans un silence qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Clark l'étudia.

- Tu ne parle plus ? ,questionna t-il.

Dawn fit non de la tête.

- Tu me fais la tête.

Dawn acquiesça. Clark leva les yeux au ciel.

- S'il te plait parle moi.

Dawn respira profondément avant de poser sa fourchette, et de croiser ses mains.

- Est ce que c'est vrai que mes parents te détestaient ?

Le jeune Kent avala de travers, toussotant il redressa la tête vers elle.

- Je... j'ai... non c'est... c'est complètement faux... ils-...

Dawn leva les sourcils patientant.

- Bon très bien on va le faire maintenant !

Dawn eut un sourire victorieux avant de se lever de nouveau. Clark l'imita tandis qu'elle contournait la table. Dawn s'avança vers lui tentant une main. Clark recula.

- D'abord Dawn mais laisse moi te dire de ne pas en faire une affaire d'état si ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Très bien ,dit-elle avant d'avancer d'un pas.

- Puis ,reprit Clark en reculant. Je ne veux pas que tu poses trop d'espoir sur... ça ,continua t-il en désignant la situation. Ça me paraît assez perdu d'avance et je ne veux pas que tu pense que c'est de ta faute si ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Oui Clark j'ai comprit.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête avant de cette fois rester sur place alors que la jeune Mills avançait vers lui. Dawn eut un sourire levant les yeux vers lui.

- Je suis toute enthousiasmée.

**- **Tu vas être déçu ,ajouta t-il doucement. Dawn balaya sa remarque de la main avant de respirer profondément puis de lui tendre ses mains. Le jeune homme quand à lui appréhender étrangement. Posant lentement ses mains sur les siennes il observa la jeune Mills plus que concentrer. Le jeune Kent se demanda un instant comment tout cela se passer. Puisque un silence envahit la pièce avant que Dawn ne relève la tête une demi seconde plus tard.

- Non ! ,s'exclama t-elle.

- Quoi !

- Ça ne marche pas ! Pourquoi ? ,affirma t-elle.

- Mais voyons Dawn tu t'es concentrée une demi seconde.

- Normalement Clark une demi seconde est bien assez suffisant ,déclara t-elle aigri.

S'éloignant elle se mit à faire les cent pas comme un lion en cage.

- Je suis vraiment nulle comme personnalité surnaturelle. Ça devrait fonctionné avec tout le monde, je dis bien avec tout le monde... et même avec un fermier au fin fond du Kansas.

Clark roula des yeux alors qu'elle continuait son monologue.

- Je devrais pourtant être capable d'y arriver. A part si Clark est différent. Il doit sûrement l'être. Clark est ce que tu es différent ?, questionna t-elle en se tournant vers lui. Clark ouvrit de grand yeux, un instant à cour de moi. Dawn soupira de lassitude.

- De toute façon même si il l'était il ne me le dirait pas, il doit bien y avoir un moyen que tout rentre dans l'ordre et qu'une bonne fois pour toute je me souvienne. Je ne veux pas finir mes jours ainsi. Il doit bien y avoir un autre moyen. Peut-être qu'il faut que je m'y prenne autrement. Cette méthode est peut-être trop simple. Dawn pivota de nouveau vers le jeune Kent.

- Kent il faudrait que tu m'embrasse.

Clark resta bouche bée. Dawn roula des yeux avant de reprendre ses cent pas.

- Non impossible que lui et moi étions été plus qu'ami.

- Hey ! ,s'exclama Clark. Je te signale que je suis encore là et que j'entends tout ce que tu dis.

- Dis moi réellement qu'est ce que ça change ! ,claironna t-elle.

Clark devient blême.

- Cette fois ça suffit. Tu es insupportable ! Je mettais ça sur le dos de ton amnésie et de ton incapacité à savoir ce qui est bien ou mal mais là tu vas trop loin Dawn. Si c'est ce que tu veux retourne au Manoir, je m'en fiche complètement que tu finisse là bas avec un psychopathe.

- Menteur ! ,murmura t-elle.

Clark avança vers elle excédé.

- Arrête de te porter trop d'importance, Dawn.

- Mais voyons.

- Tu vois ton problème c'est que tu t'es rendu compte que durant tout le temps que nous avons passé ensemble avant ton accident toi et moi tu as été heureuse, tu as été amoureuse, et tu as aimé vivre à Smallville. Mais tout ça te dépasse alors tu refuse de l'admettre. Mais oui Dawn tes rêves le prouves, tes proches te le répètent, les photos te le montrent, puis Maïka et ce fichu tiroir aussi. Tu as beau ne pas y croire c'est vrai. Et ni toi ni Lex ne pourrons y faire quoi que ce soit. Tu continueras de rêver de moi et de nous. Tu continueras de te souvenir. Et quand enfin tu te rappelleras de tout et bien tu regretteras Dawn. Sauf que moi je ne serais plus là ,poursuivit Clark avec hargne. Se redressant il détourna le regard de ses beaux yeux verts qui seraient prêt à le faire aussitôt revenir sur ses mots. Alors sur ces belles paroles le jeune homme claqua la porte de chez lui. Dawn observa la porte par laquelle le jeune homme venait de sortir complètement abasourdit.

C'était complètement faux. Ça ne se passerait pas du tout comme ça. Il se fourvoyait et si il croyait qu'à un moment ou à un autre elle regretterait... Dawn eut un rictus, les Mills n'avait pas pour habitude de regretter et c'est ainsi que la jeune fille se décida à se rendre vers sa futur nouvelle maison, irritée. Comme pour ne pas contredire le jeune Kent, comme pour le rendre plus jaloux qu'il le fut.

Lex s'arrêta en haut des escaliers avant de se tourner vers la jeune Mills poursuivant,

- Voilà je crois qu'on a fait à peu près le tour tu voulais voir autre chose ?

Dawn pinça ses lèvres le contournant afin de descendre les escaliers.

- On a vraiment déjà fait tout le tour du Manoir ?

Lex eut un rictus.

- Pour dire vrai, non mais c'est si grand que ça serait trop loin. Alors je me suis dis que ta futur chambre à coucher, ta salle de bain, la salle à manger et tout ce qui s'en suit était les choses les plus importantes. Dawn affirma de la tête avant de questionner doucement.

- Tu joues du piano n'est ce pas ?

Lex affirma de la tête.

- En effet. Toi aussi c'est ça. Dawn acquiesça. Et tu veux que je te le montre.

- Oui si possible ,dit-elle d'un sourire. Le jeune Luthor passa devant elle, lui faisant signe de le suivre.

- Viens je t'emmène.

Dawn soupira levant les yeux au ciel. Le jeune Luthor la conduit au rez de chaussé. Décidément tout les couloirs se ressemblait, Dawn se sentait prête à s'y perdre. Lex reprit alors,

- Dis moi quand est ce que tu compte emménager ?

- Hum... il était convenu que j'emménage demain. Lex eut un sourire.

- Je voulais juste savoir si on était toujours d'accord.

Dawn trouva son terme étrange. Comme si il s'agissait d'un contrat ou d'un pacte. Pas comme un homme qui tente d'aider une de ses amies.

- On l'est ,se sentit-elle obliger de confirmer.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte, et lorsque Lex posa sa main sur sa poignet Dawn ne put s'empêcher de remarquer de nouveau qu'il portait des gants.

- Lex ,déclara Dawn d'une voix chantonnante. On compte vivre ensemble... du moins en collocation quelques temps donc est ce que... tu compte garder tes gants tout ce temps.

Le jeune homme observa ses mains avant de relever les yeux vers la jeune Mills.

- Ce n'est pas que ça me gêne, après tout je dis ça pour toi ce n'est pas agréable de porter des gants continuellement chez soi. J'ai l'impression d'être vraiment une invité et que ma présence te dérange.

Lex eut un bref sourire, secouant légèrement la tête,

- Non Dawn tu ne dois pas penser ça. Ça me fait très plaisir que tu sois là. Et je ne veux pas que tu te sente mal à l'aise. C'est juste une précaution.

La jeune fille eut un sourire ironique.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être anormal.

- Tu ne l'est pas, tu es juste très spéciale. Je ne veux pas que tu vois des choses qui te déplaisent.

- Et de quoi as tu peur ? Est ce que tu as fait des choses si horrible, que cela m'effraieraient de le savoir ? ,questionna Dawn d'un ton amusé.

Vu le visage de Lex en ce moment il n'y avait pas de quoi en rire. Le jeune homme se reprochait effectivement des choses.

- Tu as choisi de me faire confiance ?

- Toi apparemment non ,souffla t-elle. Tu sais on ne vit pas éternellement d'eau fraiche, d'air pur et de confiance Lex.

- Écoute Dawn...

- Non Lex après tout laisse tomber ,déclara Dawn en poussant la porte. J'ai l'habitude ,continua t-elle en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Le jeune homme soupira longuement avant de la suivre. Dawn avança dans une magnifique pièce insonorisé.

- En dirait presque un studio ,s'émerveilla Dawn.

- Il est derrière ,ajouta Lex en mettant ses mains dans ses poches.

- Classe ,poursuivit la jeune Mills avant de se rendre vers une guitare. Plusieurs se dévoilèrent alors devant elle.

- Wow ,souffla t-elle. J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une Gibson, celle ci me dit vaguement quelque chose ,continua t-elle en posant ses doigts sur les cordes.

- Peut-être que tu avais la même ,affirma Lex en haussant les épaules.

- Non je crois que je m'en rappellerais. Mais bon c'est comme si je l'avais vu en rêve. Ça ne doit être qu'une impression.

- Sinon tu devrais essayais une des Fender, celle ci aussi sont super.

- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais de la guitare ,reprit Dawn en saisissant une Fender classique.

- Je ne joue pas ,déclara t-il en s'avançant dans la pièce. Dawn leva les yeux vers lui, tentant de comprendre un instant où il voulait en venir. S'éclaircissant la voix il reprit afin de mieux lui expliquer.

- Je me doutais qu'en venant ici tu t'ennuierais de musique.

Dawn écarquilla les yeux.

- Lex tu n'étais pas obliger d'en faire autant. C'est beaucoup trop voyons. Toutes ces guitares juste pour une seule personne.

- Je ne connais pas tes goût, je ne sais pas laquelle tu préférerais posséder alors... Il ne termina pas sa phrase préférant balayer la pièce de son regard. Et cela fut amplement suffisant.

Dawn reposa la guitare, puis se redressant elle continua.

- J'espère que tu n'en a pas fait autant pour le piano.

Lex eut un faible rire.

- Non... bien sûr que non. Ton piano est juste derrière. Je t'ai prit le meilleur de tous, et il n'y a pas de comparaison possible.

Dubitative Dawn se rendit vers le petit couloir où en aparté le piano reposait. Décidément Lex lui avait sortit le grand jeu. Un magnifique Pleyel prônait au milieu de la pièce. Ce piano à lui seul pouvait bien hypothéquer deux ou trois maisons. Elle n'oserait jamais y toucher, il était beaucoup trop beau pour être réel. Et Dawn se sentit mal. C'était trop... beaucoup trop. Cela ne la ressemblai pas. Lex souhaitait-il lui faire plaisir ou l'acheter ? Elle même l'ignorait mais à présent un goût amer résidait dans sa gorge.

- Il faut que j'y aille.

- Tu ne veux pas l'essayer ? ,questionna Lex en levant les sourcils.

Dawn eut un bref sourire nerveux.

- Je n'aime pas jouer devant les gens.

- A quoi sert-il d'avoir du talent, si c'est pour le garder pour soi ?

- A peut-être faire preuve d'humilité, je ne suis pas une aussi bonne musicienne que tu le crois. Je dois y aller ,répéta t-elle avant de se rendre vers la sortie.

Lex la suivit du regard, étrangement sceptique.

- A demain ,souffla t-elle avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

« Oppressant » était le mot, une grande bouffée d'air frais ne lui ferait que le plus grand bien. Il commençait à faire nuit et Dawn se décida à reprendre sa voiture pour retourner à l'hôtel. Il lui était encore bizarre de conduire la Plymouth. C'était étrange de se dire qu'un jour elle lui avait appartenu, et bien que c'était encore le cas Maïka semblait davantage se rappelait d'elle que l'inverse. S'arrêtant à un feu la jeune fille se pencha, ouvrant la boite à gant elle se mit à la recherche de son portable afin d'y voir l'heure, mais la jeune Mills tomba sur une montre d'homme. Dawn respira profondément la détaillant. Au dos du cadran les initiales: « CK ». Dawn soupira amer avant de la remettre rapidement à sa place. Ce n'était pas du tout le moment de songer à lui, elle causerait sans appel un accident. Et puis pour qui se prenait-il pour lui parler ainsi ? Si il pensait que ça s'arrêterait à là. Allumant l'autoradio, Dawn reprit de nouveau la route._ « Yellow »_ de Coldplay retentit. Dawn éteint aussitôt la radio.

- Imbécile ,jura t-elle à l'intention de l'appareil.

Arrivant à l'hôtel, la jeune fille monta aussitôt à l'étage après avoir déposer les clés de sa voiture à l'accueil. Elle préférait que sa mère ne sache pas tout de suite qu'elle possédait cette merveille. A l'étage Dawn posa sa carte magnétique à l'entrée avant de s'écrouler sur son canapé.

- Que c'est bon d'être chez soi ,susurra t-elle.

- Ça c'est toi qui le dit.

Dawn sursauta, avant de voir apparaître Will les traits tirés par la colère.

- Il me semble que tu ne compte pas t'éternisée ici non. Puisque tu vas vivre chez Lex.

La jeune fille posa une main sur son cœur, tentant de reprendre une respiration régulière.

- Apparemment c'est ce que j'ai apprit ,entendit Dawn cette fois d'une voix féminine. La jeune Mills se crispa. Se mal être qui au fil de la journée s'était évertué à grimper tout doucement, allait atteindre son paroxysme ce soir.

- Alors comme ça tu emménage au Manoir ,s'exclama sa mère le regard si sombre que Dawn frémit.

Posant son attention sur le jeune Dawson, Dawn se sentit prête à lui lancer un regard plein de reproche mais le jeune homme la devança de loin. Ses yeux si foudroyant de colère que Dawn se raidit sur place.

- Tu m'as mentit ,annonça t-il entre les dents.

La jeune fille déglutit.

**. . .**

**_Le lendemain,_ Smallville High School,**

Dawn sur le stade effectuait des tours de terrain depuis quinze bonnes minutes. Son cour était presque terminait et bien que son professeur lui avait dit d'y allait doucement Dawn avait besoin de se dépenser. Le jeune Kent dans les gradins lui jetait des bref regards par moment, se débrouillant pour qu'elle ne le remarque pas.

- Kent !

Le jeune homme sauta de son siège. Il vit Pete arriver en trompe vers lui.

- Pete bon sang c'est toi, tu m'as fait peur.

- Clark je te cherche depuis hier après midi ça t'arrive de répondre à ton téléphone.

- Navré Pete j'ai été assez occupé hier, je n'ai pas pensé à te rappeler en sachant qu'on se verrait aujourd'hui.

Le jeune Ross soupira longuement avant de s'asseoir près du jeune Kent. Par moment l'air perdu de son ami le décontenancé. Observant les alentours le jeune Ross reprit,

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

- Rien ,murmura Clark en baissant la tête.

Le jeune Ross remarqua le comportement de Clark avant de sourire.

- Où est-elle ? Le jeune homme pinça ses lèvres avant de murmurait,

- Sur le terrain à droite.

- Je vois ,soupira Pete. Et dis moi est ce que je n'ai toujours pas le droit d'aller la voir ?

- Non Pete ! ,s'exclama Clark aussitôt, elle ne doit pas connaitre ne serait ce que ton existence. La dernière fois c'est comme ça que ça c'est produit. Donc évite de l'approcher.

Pete tiqua.

- C'est injuste Dawn aussi était mon ami, Whitney et Chloé ont le droit de la voir et de lui parler pourquoi pas moi ?

- Parce que toi tu connais mon secret, ne pose pas davantage de question ,déclara Clark en étudiant la jeune fille de nouveau.

Pete soupira de tout ses poumons avant de jeter un regard vers son ami, qui ne lâchait plus Dawn du regard.

- Kent où étais tu hier ?

- J'ai...

- Séché ,termina Pete.

- Oui ,affirma Clark.

- Je le sais ça Clark, ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi mais surtout avec qui ?

Clark s'éclaircit la voix, ne souhaitant pas dire à son ami qu'hier il avait un peu forcé le destin pour que Dawn et lui finissent par passé l'après midi ensemble.

- Ne me pose pas de question, et contente toi de remarquer comme Dawn est atrocement belle aujourd'hui.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi elle le serait tout les jours.

- Ce qui est le cas ,continua Clark en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui Clark ,le rassura Pete. Bon dis moi qu'est ce que tu compte faire avec elle ?

Le jeune Kent leva légèrement des épaules indécises.

- A vrai dire je n'en ai aucune idée. Dawn et moi nous sommes disputé.

- Quand ça ?, questionna sournoisement le jeune Ross.

- Hi-... Tu ne m'auras pas ,se reprit aussi Clark en sautant sur ses pieds.

Pete eut un rire, avant de questionner.

- Et là donc tu ne vas pas la voir, c'est ça ?

Clark ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer aussitôt,

- Oui et alors... Dawn vient de terminer son cour. Je... reviens plus tard.

- Ouai c'est aussi ce que tu m'as dit hier, s'amusa Pete. Avant que je ne te revois plus de la journée.

Clark lui jeta un regard entendu avant de descendre rapidement les gradins. Atterrissant dans le hall il s'éloigna des vestiaires se rendant vers le stade.

- Bonjour Clark ,le salua une jeune fille.

- Oh Salut Alix. Se retournant vers la sortie du hall, le jeune Kent faillit percuté quelqu'un.

- Doucement ,s'énerva la jeune fille. Clark baissa la tête vers la jeune Mills, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Dawn, mon amour... euh je veux dire Dawn... quel surprise ?

La jeune fille leva des sourcils incrédule vers lui avant de contourner le jeune Kent.

- Mouai ,soupira le jeune Kent en se maudissant intérieurement. Pivotant sur ses pieds il la rattrapa.

- Dawn c'est important il faut qu'on parle.

- Je ne compte pas parler avec toi. La dernière fois que c'est arrivé tu m'as kidnappé alors merci mais non merci Kent.

- Attend, reprit Clark, j'ai... j'ai peut-être été un peu dure avec toi hier.

Dawn s'arrêta se tournant lentement vers le jeune Kent.

- Ah oui vraiment.

- Oui après tout ce n'est pas ta faute si tu es devenue un peu plus sotte depuis que tu as perdu la mémoire.

- Oh ! ,s'exclama Dawn outrée. Clark partit dans un rire.

- Ne m'en veux pas je rigole.

- Alors comme ça je suis sotte. Ces derniers temps j'ai l'impression que vous êtes plusieurs à le penser.

- Plusieurs ? ,questionna t-il.

- Ma mère et puis... Will ,déclara Dawn entre les dents.

Se remettant une mèche de cheveux la jeune fille releva les yeux vers le jeune Kent avant de le contourner de nouveau.

- Bon et bien okay alors... on parlera c'est d'accord... mais plus tard. Elle pivota marchant à reculons avant de continuer. Viens tout à l'heure à l'hôtel.

Clark acquiesça de la tête tâchant de cacher sa satisfaction.

- Très bien j'y serais.

Ravi le jeune homme eut un sourire se dirigeant de nouveau vers les gradins.

**. . .**

**Prison de Métropolis,**

Le jeune Luthor se rendit dans la salle du parloir, patientant. Trois mois après son emprisonnement le procès avait eut lieu et à présent Lionel Luthor résidait dans la prison de Sauna Fox. Vêtu d'orange, Lex vit son père arrivait en compagnie d'un gardien de prison. S'asseyant sur le banc le gardien annonça alors,

- Vous avez cinq minutes.

Lex posa ses yeux sur son père.

- Bonjour papa.

- Lex, cela faisait longtemps. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien merci, et toi ? Ton camarade de cellule n'est pas trop méchant avec toi, rassure moi.

Lionel eut un rictus avant de reprendre,

- Ne joue pas ton malin Lex, j'ai demandé à mon avocat de me remettre dans une prison privée.

- Voyons papa maintenant que tu es accusé coupable, tu te dois de partager au même titre que tout bon criminelle qui se respecte la prison de cette ville.

- Je ne suis pas n'importe qui Lex ,annonça t-il.

- Que raconte tu papa ? Ici tu es un criminel parmi tant d'autres.

- Je ne pense pas que tu sois venu ici pour me dire tout ça Lex.

- En effet ,reprit Lex d'un sourire. Je suis venu te donner des nouvelles de Dawn ,déclara t-il en croisant ses mains sur la table.

- Qui a t-il ?

- Dawn s'est réveillée.

- S'ayez ! Mon Dieu merci ,s'exclama t-il avec soulagement.

Lex leva les sourcils, égaré.

- Je n'aurais pas cru que ça t'aurait fait autant plaisir.

- Bien sûr que si voyons Lex cette fille est exceptionnelle.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire ,reprit-il. D'ailleurs Dawn emménage au Manoir ,continua t-il d'un ton nonchalant.

- Quoi ! ,s'égosilla Lionel en se levant subitement. Plusieurs regards se fixèrent sur eux. Le gardien jeta un coup d'œil en direction de Lex, avant de faire signe à Lionel de se rasseoir. L'homme s'exécuta avant de chuchoter avec force.

- Bon sang Lex que lui as tu dit pour qu'elle vienne au Manoir. Ne me dis pas que tu l'a menacé tu as déjà fait trop de mal à cette jeune fille.

- Moi ,affirma t-il d'un sourire. Tu plaisante j'espère qui l'a trouver, qui a menacé son père pour l'utiliser elle, qui l'a envoyé à Smallville. Sûrement pas moi. Alors s'il te plait... papa abstient toi de dire n'importe quoi.

Lionel serra les dents avant de faire signe au gardien, afin de mettre fin à la conversation.

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas abrégé notre conversation papa, nous venons à peine de commencé.

- Tu m'en as assez dit. Gardien !

- Tu ne veux pas savoir comment Dawn va... après trois mois de coma tu es sûr.

Lionel le snoba d'un regard réprobateur avant de continuer,

- Et alors ?

Lex eut un faible sourire,

- Elle va très bien. Elle s'est réveillé en bonne santé. Sa mémoire lui joue un peu des tours mais à pars ça...

Lionel sembla davantage intéresser.

- Comment ça ? Qu'y a t-il avec sa mémoire ?

- Et bien... Dawn a oublié certaine chose notamment les trois derniers mois précédent son accident.

- Quoi tu plaisante j'espère...

- Oh que non ! Une chance inouïe pour moi de tout reprendre à zéro avec elle.

- Lex tu dérive complètement. Si tu crois que tu arriveras à faire croire à Dawn qu'elle t'aime tu es complètement dépourvu de bon sens. Dawn a un don sensationnel qui la fera vite s'apercevoir de la supercherie.

- Et pourtant si tu l'as voyait. A l'heure actuelle, elle ne croit qu'en moi, elle n'a plus confiance ni en ses amis d'enfance ni en sa mère. Et elle a choisi de s'opposer à Clark pour me soutenir, pas plus tard que la semaine dernière.

- Je te demande pardon ! ,poursuivit Lionel les yeux ronds. Lex laisse moi rire voyons je n'en crois pas un mot ,reprit-il d'un sourire dans la voix.

Lex se sentit étonnamment blessé et contrarié que son père pense qu'il était impossible pour la jeune Mills qu'elle puisse l'aimer.

- Ne confond pas tes rêves et la réalité Lex, cela n'arrivera jamais. Dawn ne te choisira jamais pour Clark et elle ne t'aimera jamais autant que lui !

**. . .**

**Hôtel,**

Dawn rangeait ses affaires lorsque des tapes se firent entendre à la porte. La jeune fille sortit de sa chambre, se dirigeant vers l'entrée. Soupirant elle songea à Will postait derrière cette dernière et eut un rictus de mécontentement. Ouvrant la porte, elle lui adressa un regard particulièrement noir. Le jeune Kent cilla un instant, perturbé. Dawn se redressa surprise.

- Clark ?

- Je te dérange peut-être, j'ai l'impression que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir. Tu attends de la visite ?

- Non non non entre ,affirma-t-elle. Clark s'exécuta.

- J'aurais cru le contraire ,affirma Clark en se tournant vers elle. Dawn fit non de la tête posant son regard dans le sien. Quand elle songeait de nouveau qu'elle avait oublié tout ce qui les avaient lié jusque là. C'était horrible de s'imaginer que la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde ne se souvient pas de vous. Elle essaya un instant de se mettre à sa place, se fut plus facile que prévu, et la mélancolie s'imprégna trop vite en elle. Clark s'aperçut de ses yeux insistant, quelque chose le dérangea dans se regard. Il l'observa en retour silencieusement. Dawn eut une mimique affirmant alors,

- Donc tu voulais me parler ?

- Hum... oui , Clark posa une main sur sa nuque déstabilisé. Mais... mais en ce moment je dois t'avouer que ça m'échappe un peu.

Dawn eut un sourire avant de déclarait.

- Tu as oublié ?

- Ça me reviendra ,déclara t-il gêné. Dawn eut un bref sourire.

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire peut-être ?

- Euh oui…

Dawn affirma de la tête avant de se diriger vers la cuisine. Cette fois ci , contrairement à la dernière fois, Clark prit le temps d'observer l'état des lieux. Bon sang c'était fou ce que cette endroit le rendait nostalgique. Avec tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble ici Dawn et lui comment se faisait-il qu'elle n'arrivait toujours pas à se souvenir de lui. La jeune fille revint vers lui, lui tendant un verre.

- Diabolo grenadine ,affirma-t-elle d'un faible sourire.

- C'est bizarre c'est mon…

- Oui je sais ,reprit Dawn. La menthe est trop amer et la fraise est trop concentré alors que la grenadine…

- Sait trouver le juste milieu ,reprit-il amusé. Dawn eut un sourire à son tour.

- Oui voilà.

- Comment le savais tu ?

Dawn eut une moue avant de détourner légèrement la tête.

- Oh comme ça j'ai juste deviner de toute manière c'est tout ce que j'avais dans mon frigo.

Clark parut déçu. Posant son regard sur la chambre il reprit,

- Tu fais définitivement tes valises ?

- Oui ,reprit Dawn mal à l'aise.

- Et ta destination est définitivement le manoir ?

La jeune Mills affirma de la tête. Clark serra les lèvres, baissant légèrement la tête.

- Bien alors dans ce cas je crois que je vais te laisser ,poursuivit-il en reposant son verre.

- Non ,déclara Dawn. Je… j'avais espéré que tu resterais un peu plus longtemps… tu… tu pourrais m'aider à faire ma valise... par exemple.

Une impression de déjà vu s'imprégna en elle. Dawn en était persuadé elle avait déjà fait ses valises en compagnie de Clark mais alors pour quelle adresse cette fois ci. Était ce peut-être pour Los Angeles ?

- Non ,poursuivit Clark. Je ne t'aiderais pas à faire ta valise pour que tu emménages chez ce type.

_Dawn eut un bref sourire nerveux. Qui pouvait donc croire qu'ils étaient autrefois meilleur ami !_

- S'il te plait ,insista Dawn. J'aimerais rester encore un peu avec toi. Oublie le manoir, oublie les valises… ,insista Dawn.

Le jeune Kent respira profondément. Elle en parlait comme si c'était un supplice de rester près d'elle. Si elle savait tout ce qu'il donnerait pour rester à tout jamais à ses côtés. Chaque secondes qui la rapprocher de plus en plus du manoir semblait le détruire petit à petit. Cela ne ressemblait pas à Dawn de se laisser manipuler par le premier venu mais elle ne voulait rien entendre. A croire qu'elle savait exactement ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'il acquiesça le sourire de la jeune fille illumina la pièce et il crut un instant devoir rester pour toujours.

Elle les entraina jusqu'à la chambre avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le lit. Se remettant à plier ses affaires elle n'aperçut pas que le jeune Kent était toujours sur le pas de la porte à la regardait longuement.

- Clark entre ,fit-elle d'un sourire. Le jeune Kent pénétra dans la chambre les yeux à l'affut.

- Tu m'excuseras ça fais quelques mois que je n'y suis pas retourné et… et cette suite puis cette chambre …

- Te rappelle des souvenirs ,termina Dawn. Clark affirma de la tête. Tu n'es pas obliger de m'aider ,reprit Dawn. Assied toi dans un coin et parle moi c'est tout ce que je veux.

Clark eut un faible sourire.

- Que veux tu que je te dise ?

- Je n'en sais rien tout ce que tu me laisseras entendre.

- Voyons Dawn tu sais bien que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi…

Dawn releva les yeux vers lui. Clark parut un instant gêner. Non bien sûre qu'elle n'en savait rien. Si Billy ne lui avait pas dit qu'avant son accident ils sortaient ensemble peut-être qu'à l'heure actuelle elle ne le serait toujours pas. Probablement toujours accro à ce minable Tchandler Jefferson. Franchement qui pouvait porter un nom pareil.

- Que veux tu entendre ? ,répéta Clark.

- J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que te rappel cette chambre.

- Non Dawn je ne peux pas. Tu oublie que tu dois t'en souvenir par toi-même.

- Ça serait juste un coup de pouce.

- Non ça te semblerait être les souvenirs de quelqu'un d'autre… et ça serait sûrement le cas.

La Dawn qu'il connaissait n'irait absolument pas s'enfermer dans un manoir avec l'homme responsable de tout ces malheurs.

Dawn eut une moue avant de prendre un objet sur sa table basse puis de s'avancer vers lui.

- Je l'ai retrouvé en rangeant la chambre.

Clark détailla la photo de lui à l'âge de 8 ans qu'elle avait prit alors que lui s'était emparé de la sienne. Il eut un sourire avant de déclarait.

- Je n'ai jamais comprit ce qui te plaisait sur cette photo.

- Quoi tu plaisante, tu es trop mignon ,ajouta-t-elle en la fixant un instant. Un vrai tombeur ,continua-t-elle. La jeune fille pivota de nouveau vers Clark reprenant doucement,

- Tu veux peut-être la reprendre ?

- Quoi la photo ? Oh non Dawn, je veux que tu la garde. Elle... est à toi.

- Tant mieux ,reprit Dawn d'un bref sourire, parce que je mourrais d'envie de la garder ,poursuivit-elle alors qu'elle replaçait la photo sur la table de chevet.

Clark garda le silence un instant alors que la jeune Mills se remettait à plier ses vêtements.

- Hum Clark ,reprit-elle, je voulais aussi que tu viennes parce que je m'en vais ce soir et si tu veux reprendre tes affaires ils sont à la même place.

- Quoi tu pars déjà au Manoir ?

- Oui, bien que Will et ma mère désapprouve j'ai... j'ai fait mon choix.

Clark parut décontenancé. Impossible que Dawn fasse tout ça pour rien. Le jeune Luthor la faisait-il chanter. Il se sentait de plus en plus bouillonnait, et un moment il exploserait de nouveau. Cette décision était arbitraire, irréfléchi et complètement suicidaire. Elle se jetait sous les roues du train, elle était une kamikaze à elle seule.

- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu fais ça, se questionna t-il de nouveau. Ça me dépasse complètement si tu savais , murmura t-il.

Dawn releva les yeux vers lui.

- Clark.

- C'est complètement incompréhensible. Je... je n'arrive pas à y croire, ni à m'y faire. J'en passe des nuits blanches à essayer d'y comprendre quelque chose. Je retourne de mille manières possible le scénario dans ma tête et je n'arrive toujours pas à te cerner.

- N'essaye pas de comprendre tu n'y arriverais pas ,ajouta Dawn en secouant légèrement la tête.

- Dawn je te le redemande une dernière fois, s'il te plait n'y va pas.

- Euh... Clark. Je... je suis désolée mais... mais il le faut.

- Non Dawn il ne faut rien du tout. Ne vas pas chez Lex.

- Clark j'ai décidé que je le ferais.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi faut-il qu'à chaque fois que tu prenne une décision tu fasse le mauvais choix...

Dawn cilla, sa remarque la blessa profondément et inexplicablement. Sur le coup et même après cela lui fit encore mal.

- Je peux t'assurer que je sais ce que tu ressens, murmura Dawn.

- Oui sûrement, je te crois. Mais parfois... ce n'est pas suffisant ,reprit Clark doucement.

Dawn l'observa se diriger vers la porte de sa chambre les sourcils froncer, le jeune homme se tourna rapidement vers elle annonçant alors,

- Je voulais juste te dire que j'étais désolé pour hier. Je te souhaite un bon emménagement chez Lex. Prends soin de toi , déclara t-il en sortant de la chambre.

La jeune Mills garda le silence, reposant son regard sur sa valise. Était-elle certaine de savoir pourquoi elle faisait vraiment ça ? La vengeance disait-on était un plat qui se mange froid, et Dawn savait exactement de quoi elle parlait. Will et sa mère était contre tout ça, mais n'était ce pas sa vie et non la leur. Ne pouvait-elle pas choisir d'elle même ? Si elle souhaitait mettre un terme à tout ça c'était à elle de le décider, alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que d'une certaine manière elle trahissait Clark. Lui tourner le dos. De la manière la plus horrible qu'il soit. La jeune fille respira profondément et bien qu'elle sache que le jeune homme fut déjà sortie de la chambre, et peut-être bien loin de cette dernière elle ne put s'empêcher de murmurer du bout des lèvres.

- Clark attend.

Le jeune homme réapparut à la seconde près. Dawn écarquilla les yeux.

- Tu m'as entendu ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'étais pas déjà partit.

- Hum... non, tu as entendu la porte ?

Dawn réfléchit un instant,

- A vrai dire non mais...

Clark avança d'un pas vers elle.

- Tu m'as appelé ,reprit-il alors. La jeune fille redressa la tête avançant à son tour vers lui,

- Oui Clark je...

- Oui ? ,questionna le jeune Kent en la fixant.

- Hum...

La jeune fille se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille avant de relever les yeux vers lui. C'était compliqué et la jeune fille eut du mal à s'exprimer. Lorsque ses yeux se fixèrent sur le jeune Kent, Clark tendit vers elle une main réconfortante vers son visage. Dawn voulu parler mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Ses yeux la piquèrent subitement, elle cligna des yeux avant de sentir sa gorge s'asséchait. La jeune fille posa une main sur son cou, fermant un instant les yeux. Elle entendit lointainement le bruit du vent dans les arbres, puis comme le son des criquets qui chantent la nuit venu. Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression de ne plus être à l'hôtel ? Et pourtant lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'un ciel noir et pur apparut devant elle. La jeune fille ne sembla pas surprise le moins du monde. Une main serra la sienne comme pour la rassurer soudainement avant que Dawn ne tourne la tête vers le jeune Kent à ses côtés,

- Pourquoi m'as tu emmener ici ? ,s'entendit-elle dire.

- Pour les mêmes raisons qu'il y a trente minutes ,affirma Clark.

La jeune fille l'observa silencieusement, elle aurait presque crut qu'ils furent peut-être revenu à la même place qu'hier après midi allongé l'un à côté de l'autre face à un soleil doré. Mais un rapide coup d'œil des alentours lui démontra que non. Elle ne reconnaissait en aucun cas cette endroit. Et le ciel si noir ne lui permettait pas d'en voir davantage. Du moins pour l'instant.

- Tu as besoin de te vider la tête, de changer d'air ,reprit Clark alors. Depuis l'enterrement de ton père tu reste enfermé entre quatre murs, ça ne te fera que du bien.

- Si Will était au courant de tout ça... ,murmura t-elle d'une voix fluette.

- Mais il n'en saura rien ,murmura Clark en pivotant vers elle. Posant son front sur sa tempe il ferma un instant les yeux.

- Où sommes nous ? ,questionna Dawn.

- Arrête de poser des questions ,reprit Clark. Profite juste de nous deux.

- Je profite de nous deux.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Si regarde je participe pleinement à ta nuit médiéval.

- Une nuit médiéval ?

- Oui comme Lancelot et Genièvre ,annonça t-elle.

- En matière de mythe ou de légende je ne suis pas sûr qu'un couple adultérin nous représente amplement.

- C'est justement là toute la beauté de la chose, annonça Dawn d'un sourire. Genièvre était marié à Arthur mais ne vivait que pour Lancelot, ils n'ont jamais rien fait ensemble. Dans toute leur relation ils n'ont échangé qu'un simple baiser et n'ont passé qu'une seule nuit ensemble.

- Ce qui n'est pas notre cas ,précisa Clark d'une voix légère.

Dawn posa une main sur ses lèvres afin de le faire taire avant de continuer,

- On l'appelle la nuit médiéval. Parce que juste séparé d'une épée les deux amoureux durant toute cette nuit ne se sont jamais touché. C'est la le symbole de leur amour. L'adultère est un mot trop fort en ce qui les concerne.

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire avant de poser un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

- Une nuit médiéval, murmura t-il doucement. Tu as l'air de le prendre à cœur.

Dawn se tordit les doigts tandis que le jeune Kent poser à son tour son regard sur le ciel.

- Non pas plus que ça... je... je voulais juste exposer mon opinion.

Clark eut un faible sourire, alors qu'à son tour la jeune fille se tournait vers lui. Dawn respira profondément tentant de se détendre. La jeune Mills posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Clark en profita pour déclarer lentement.

- Il me semble que dans l'Enfer de Dante, ce seul baiser et cette seule nuit suffit pour les envoyé tout les deux en enfer.

Dawn redressa la tête vers le jeune Kent.

- Pourquoi faut-il que tu gâche toujours tout. Je croyais que tu ne t'en souvenait plus.

- Je voulais connaître ta vision des choses puis je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas été marqué par cette nuit médiéval.

Dawn faussement mécontente, voulut mettre de la distance entre elle et lui. Clark l'en empêcha aussitôt.

- Tu es trop prévisible.

Dawn eut un faible rire avant de redresser la tête vers lui.

- Tu sens l'essence.

- Il n'y a que toi pour remarquer ce genre de chose ,affirma t-il.

- Je sais mais j'adore cette odeur, affirma t-elle en posant un baiser sur sa nuque puis sur son cou.

- Dawn ,poursuivit-il doucement.

- Oui ,dit-elle en enroulant sa jambe autour de la sienne.

- Si c'est une nuit médiéval tu n'es pas censé-...

- Tais toi ,affirma Dawn d'un sourire. La jeune fille posa un baiser sur son menton avant de continuer,

- Kent.

- Je t'écoute.

- Hum... tu sais je... je voulais te remercier.

- De quoi mon ange ?

- C'est la première fois que quelqu'un s'occupe de moi comme ça.

- Non regarde. Bien que ces derniers jours je n'ai fait que le détester, il y a aussi Billy... puis Heather.

- Will n'a pas été d'un grand soutien ces derniers temps il n'a fait que m'éloigner continuellement de toi.

- Parce qu'il pensait que c'est ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi.

- Ce qui n'était pas le cas. Clark pinça ses lèvres gardant le silence alors que Dawn reprenait. Mon père m'a tout donner Clark, et le fait qu'il soit partit aussi subitement m'a réellement bouleversé. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas et... encore aujourd'hui j'ai du mal à croire qu'il n'est plus là.

Le jeune homme se réinstalla posant à son tour son regard sur la jeune fille.

- Tu verras... tu verras qu'au moment où tu t'y attendras le moins tout reviendra dans l'ordre.

La jeune Mills acquiesça de la tête, posant son regard sur le jeune Kent.

- Tu dois avoir raison.

- Bien sûr que j'ai raison ,reprit Clark en reposant son regard sur elle.

Dawn eut une moue avant de s'avancer vers le jeune Kent, la jeune Mills s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsqu'elle sentit subitement de l'eau ruisselait sur sa peau. Les deux jeunes gens se redressèrent aussitôt observant l'état des lieux. La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel sceptique.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ?

Clark partit dans un rire amusé, avant d'annoncer.

- L'arrosage automatique.

Dawn lui jeta un regard incrédule.

- Tu te moque de moi.

Le jet d'eau les arrosa de nouveau. Dawn secoua la tête embêté.

- Très bien j'ai comprit ce n'était pas une plaisanterie ,reprit-elle en tentant de se redresser.

Clark sauta sur ses pieds avant de la tirer par la main. Il observa sa petite amie qui l'air contrariée, l'amusai pleinement.

- Ça te fait rire ,reprit-elle. Le jeune Kent lui retira des cheveux de son visage, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Je dois t'avouer que oui.

- Super, murmura t-elle alors que le jeune Kent la conduisait à travers la multitude de jet d'arrosage qu'il tentait d'éviter. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire ,ajouta t-elle en relâchant sa main. Un coup de tonnerre gronda alors que le jeune Kent se tournait vers elle.

- Dawn voyons qu'est ce que tu fais tu vas être trempée.

Une pluie torrentiel s'abattit alors subitement sur eux. Clark échangea un regard avec la jeune Mills. Dawn leva les yeux au ciel, sous le choque.

- Qu'est ce que tu disais déjà ? ,reprit Clark d'un rire qu'il tentait de contrôler.

Dawn reposa son regard sur Clark ne pouvant retenir un sourire aux coins de ses lèvres.

- Tu le savais toi qu'aujourd'hui était le dernier jour de notre vie.

- Viens là ,reprit Clark avant de la tirer par la main.

Dawn le suivit amusée.

- Je rêve !

Le bruit de leur pas, résonna sur l'herbe et sur les flaques d'eau qui se formaient sous leur pieds. De nouveau le son lointain du vent, brise si légère qui perturbait un calme disparu depuis peu. Puis... plus rien, le trou noir aussi évident et aussi simple que cela. La jeune fille ne sut pas un instant où elle se trouvait. Vérité ou juste souvenir le vrai du faux lui échappait. Elle se rendit alors compte que bêtement ses yeux étaient clos alors pourquoi avait-elle l'impression d'être emprisonné entre quatre murs plongé profondément dans le noir pire... entre deux mondes. Lorsqu'elle retrouva la vu elle aperçu le jeune Kent reculait d'un pas. Dawn le fixa un instant perdue. Clark leva les yeux vers elle égaré. Une question se posait en cette instant et le regard du jeune Kent venait d'y répondre. La jeune fille eut un faible sourire avant d'annoncer.

- Ça a marché, je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es prit mais ça à marcher.

- De quoi parle tu ? ,fit Clark en se détournant. Dawn le suivit avant de lui faire de nouveau face. Clark surprit eut un mouvement de recul. Regardant autour de lui il s'aperçut qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la chambre mais dans la salle à manger. Comment se faisait-il que... La voix de Dawn le sortie subitement de ses songes. Elle affirma alors,

- Tu l'as vu toi aussi n'est ce pas ?

- Non Dawn je n'ai rien vu ,continua t-il avant de se rendre vers la porte. Dawn recula de plusieurs pas afin de l'empêcher de passer.

- Avoue le, toi aussi tu y étais et tu as tout vu ?

- Dawn je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle ,dit-il avant de tenter de prendre la poignée de la porte.

Nuit médiéval ,déclara t-elle en posant sa main sur cette dernière avant lui. Clark déglutit, Dawn eut un sourire avant d'annoncer.

Sinon pourquoi aurais tu lâcher ma main ? Je l'ai senti lorsque tu as voulu que j'arrête d'en savoir plus.

- Tu te méprends ce n'est pas moi mais toi qui a lâché ma main.

La jeune fille eut un sourire amusé.

- Je le savais, tu as tout vu toi aussi ,répéta t-elle.

Clark ferma lourdement les yeux.

- Pourquoi ne pas me l'avoir dit ? Tu te rends compte je vais pouvoir aussi lire en toi. Comment as tu fais ça ?

Clark soupira longuement avant d'annoncer.

- Je n'ai absolument rien fait Dawn. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

- Si voyons tu as bien... dut faire quelque chose. Tu...tu as posé ta main sur ma joue puis...

- Rien du tout Dawn. Je ne sais pas comment c'est arrivé et je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir davantage ,reprit-il en lui faisant signe de se dégager.

Dawn le fixait avec insistance, égarée.

- Mais enfin Clark tu... tu n'as pas envie que je retrouve la mémoire.

- Oui mais pas de cette manière là. Je n'ai pas envie de revivre tout ce qu'on a déjà vécut ensemble.

- Mais enfin pourquoi ? ,demanda Dawn perdue.

- Dawn peut-être que pour toi c'est la première fois que ça se produit ce phénomène et même ce que tu y vois mais je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à revivre notre relation. Je n'ai pas envie de passer pour ton cobaye. Tu vois rien que... que de t'avoir vu de nouveau toi l'espace d'un cour instant...

Il s'interrompit avant de détourner les yeux. Le regard de la jeune fille s'accentua tentant au mieux de comprendre.

- Très bien je vois, les souvenirs te sont encore trop douloureux c'est compréhensible. Je tenterais de me débrouiller seule ,ajouta t-elle avant de se dégager de son chemin.

Clark roula des yeux, pivotant vers elle.

- Tu essaye de me faire culpabilisé.

Dawn s'arrêta puis après quelques secondes elle lui fit volteface.

- Oui complètement.

- Et bien laisse moi te dire que ça ne marche pas du tout.

- Lorsque tu te rendras compte qu'à cause de toi dans un an je seras toujours au même point et bien tu t'en voudras.

- Oh je t'en pris Dawn, tu... tu as tes rêves ! Ils te permettront très bien de te souvenir par toi même.

- Mais avec tout tes souvenirs les miens me revendraient beaucoup plus vite, tu te rends compte de l'opportunité qu'on a. Clark bon sang réagit ! Tu peux me montrer tout ce que tu sais alors profitons s'en.

Clark pinça ses lèvres hésitant un long moment. La jeune fille posait sur lui un regard plein d'espoir. Il ouvrit la bouche, avançant d'un pas vers elle. La jeune fille ne se permettait pas encore d'esquissait un faible sourire et pour cause, secouant la tête le jeune homme revint sur ses pas s'exclamant alors,

- A quoi sers t-il de faire tout ça de toute manière tu emménage tout de même chez Lex non ! Il eut un bref sourire nerveux avant de déclarer ouvrant la porte.

- Nuit médiéval ou pas !

**. . .**

**Manoir des Luthor,**

Lorsque Dawn arriva chez Lex, le soleil était à son zénith, mais c'est le cœur lourd de remord et d'indécision que Dawn se présenta à lui. Qu'était-elle censé réellement faire ? Par ou commencer et quoi privilégier. Sa vengeance ou ses souvenirs ? Clark ne semblait pas disposé à lui laisser profiter des deux à la fois ce qui semblé logique. Lorsque la jeune fille essayait de se mettre à sa place, elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il pouvait ressentir. Néanmoins elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi replonger dans ses souvenirs lui faisaient si mal. D'accord cela pouvait être douloureux, d'accord ses souvenirs ranimeraient des plus anciens mais ne souhait-il pas qu'elle retrouve pleinement tout ses souvenirs ? Elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si Clark craignait qu'elle ne retrouve jamais la mémoire. Peut-être que sa décision d'emménager dans ce manoir l'avait conformé dans cette idée. Des millions de questions en tête Dawn pénétra dans le bureau du jeune Luthor, valise en main.

- Dawn tu es là. Je ne t'attendais pas si tard.

La jeune fille pinça ses lèvres en soufflant longuement,

- Oui, j'avais deux ou trois choses en tête et j'avais besoin de rester seule.

- Rien de grave j'espère ,reprit-il.

Dawn hésita un instant avant de se décider à répondre, devant cette indécision Lex n'insista pas davantage annonçant alors,

- Regarde Dawn ,dit-il en lui désignant ses mains, je n'ai plus de gants.

La jeune fille observa ses mains avant d'esquisser un faible sourire.

- Je vois ça, tu as fait l'effort je te remercie.

- Oui ,reprit-il. Bon alors quelques précisions mais avant tout je voulais te dire bienvenue et bien sûr fais comme chez toi Dawn. Le dîner est servi à 19h30, Marc s'en occupe. Victor se charge de le servir, et Gloria est chargée de répondre à tes moindres demandent ,déclara t-il. Je te l'ai présenterais plus tard.

- Lex je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça ,continua t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si ,reprit-il.

Dawn secoua négativement de la tête.

- Lex...

- Si tu as faim tu peux te servir dans la cuisine, rien ne t'oblige à t'adresser à Marc.

Dawn ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer déstabilisée. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers son bar continuant alors,

- Tu as le parking et les voitures à ta disposition et tu sais où se trouve ta chambre.

- Lex je...

- Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Lex écoute moi s'il te plait ,affirma t-elle.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle surprit.

- Dawn... quelque chose ne va pas ?

La jeune fille hésita se tordant les doigts. Qu'était-elle censé faire ? Entre la vengeance et l'amour pourtant la limite était-elle si visible. Mais sa décision était-elle la bonne ? Il y avait un lien indescriptible entre Clark et elle, un lien fort et passionné mais il en était de même pour Lex. Même si ce n'était pas de la même manière ni de la même intensité.

- Lex ,débuta t-elle. Il... il faut qu'on parle toi et moi.

- Oui ,reprit-il en lui accordant toute son attention. Dawn baissa la tête respirant profondément.

- Lex... Will et... et ma mère sont contre mon emménagement ici.

Le jeune Luthor fronça les sourcils avant de s'adosser à son bureau reprenant l'air volontairement nonchalant.

- Et alors ? Hier aussi ils l'étaient et pourtant ça ne te posait aucun problème.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, gardant le silence.

- Qu'y a t-il ? Quelque chose à changer depuis ?

Dawn souffla de tout ses poumons avant de reprendre,

- Hum oui je... je crois que c'est peut-être une mauvaise idée.

Lex la fixa un long moment, le visage impassible, il tentait de comprendre.

- Clark ,souffla t-il entre les dents.

- Peut-être que ma décision était trop précipiter. Je viens de me réveillée d'un long coma et je me dois de rester au près de ma famille ,dit-elle comme si il n'avait rien dit.

- Il t'a monté contre moi, et tu l'as cru.

- Lex non ce n'est pas ça du tout.

- Vraiment ! Hier tu n'avais confiance qu'en moi et aujourd'hui tu ne veux plus t'installer ici.

- Lex.

- Reste Dawn. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre mal à l'aise. J'ai besoin que tu reste ,reprit-il avant de se redresser.

La jeune fille sentit profondément sa rancœur refaire surface, cela n'aurait pas pu être autrement. Mais aussi du mépris s'insinua en elle au plus haut point. Pour qui se prenait-il pour lui demander ça ? L'homme qui avait tué son père, qui avait détruit sa vie, qui avait profiter de son amnésie pour lui mentir, lui demandait tout simplement de rester près de lui. Le pire dans tout cela était que sa voix exprimé de l'amour, de la tendresse et de la douceur. Trop de chose qu'il lui était incapable de ressentir. Mais la jeune fille ne s'attendait pas à éprouver doublement plus de ressentiment à son égard. Elle se contrôla néanmoins.

- Je suis désolée Lex mais je ne veux pas faire ça à ma mère, je ne veux pas faire ça à Will...

- Et tu ne veux surtout pas faire ça à Clark, n'est ce pas ?

Dawn fixa des yeux insistant sur lui avant de reprendre,

- Peut-être bien oui.

Lex serra furieusement ses lèvres, quittant son bar et son bureau pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

- Non Dawn tu ne peux pas me quitter, tu ne peux pas partir.

- Lex je suis désolée mais je sens que-...

- Que tu l'aime ! ,s'alarma Lex en reposant son regard sur elle.

Dawn eut une moue.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire... mais peut-être, oui.

Lex grogna de rage.

- Ce n'est pas lui que tu aime Dawn, c'est moi. Tu m'as toujours aimé et tu m'aimeras toujours !

- Non Lex.

- Bien sûre que je dis vrai. Dawn tu... tu t'es constamment mentit à toi même mais je pouvais le lire dans tes yeux... je pouvais lire en toi. Tu m'aime.

- Arrête Lex ! ,déclara t-elle en reculant.

Le jeune homme se dirigea vers elle.

- Non Dawn toi arrête. Ne me fais tu plus confiance, ne pense tu pas que je puisse t'aider.

- Bon sang Lex... _« Je ne t'ai pas cru un seul instant ! »_

Dawn serra ses lèvres se forçant à se taire. Lex fronça les sourcils alors que la jeune fille rebroussait chemin.

- Au revoir Lex.

- Attend ,reprit le jeune Luthor en la rattrapant.

La retenant par la main il ne comprit que bien trop tard l'ampleur de son erreur. Dawn sentit un vent glacé parcourir la pièce pire que tout il parcourait ses veines. Était ce la première fois qu'elle ressentait cette sensation ? Elle en était absolument certaine, pareil effroi ne l'avait à ce pont fait tremblé. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de sensation, les images qui parcourraient son esprit était pire que froides et sèches. Elles étaient révoltantes pleine de haine, de mélancolie et d'inhumanité. Un déversement d'injustice, d'indignation et de folie. Traumatisme sur traumatisme. Émoi sur émoi. Cruauté sur cruauté. Comment était ce possible d'être à ce point dénier de cœur et espérer autant être aimer d'elle. S'était effrayant, c'était affligeant à la limite du pathétisme. Ses sentiments et son vécut ou du moins les décisions qu'il s'évertuait à prendre la répugnait. Il était terrifiant et se cachait derrière son nom et sa fortune.

- Mon Dieu ,hoqueta Dawn.

Lex la lâcha subitement, détaillant un instant ses mains dénudés avant de revenir vers elle.

- Dawn...

- Ne me touche pas ! Il... il faut que je m'en aille ,marmonna t-elle.

- Tu n'aurais jamais du voir ça ,bégaya Lex.

- Et pour cause ,chuchota Dawn les lèvres serrés.

- Ne me juge pas s'il te plait , reprit-il en bloquant son accès au porte.

- Crois moi Lex je ne te juge pas, les images parlent d'elle même.

- Je t'aime.

- Non Lex ! ,s'exclama Dawn. Tu aimes l'image que tu as de toi en train de m'aimer. Tu ne m'aime pas Lex.

- Ne dis pas ça ,affirma t-il.

Dawn repoussa sa remarque de la main le contournant.

- Dawn écoute moi.

La jeune Mills ouvrit l'autre porte.

- Tu dois m'écouter ! ,affirma t-il avec hargne.

Dawn eut un mouvement de recul, étonné par tant de ressenti.

- Tu n'iras nul part.

- Tu crois ça ,articula Dawn entre les dents. Lex la maintenu par les épaules ,

- Tu dois me croire.

- Ne me touche pas, assassin ,explosa t-elle en se dégageant.

Lex la regarda bouche bée.

- Dawn non !

- Bien sûre que si Lex. Tu as tué mon père parce que tu n'avais plus besoin de lui, parce que tu avais peur qu'il finisse par te vendre toi et ton père à la police. Tu t'es servi de moi en croyant que je te ferais confiance mais bon sang Lex tu es le pire énergumène que j'ai eut la malchance de voir sur ma route.

- Je n'ai pas tué mon père !

- Arrête Lex, bon sang arrête de te mentir à toi même et avoue tes fautes.

- Il est toujours vivant ,déclara t-il.

- Je t'en prie ,fit Dawn le regard sombre. Croyant que je retournerais à Los Angeles tu as tué mon père pour être sûr que je reste à Smallville.

- Dawn, crois tu vraiment à sa mort. As tu vu une seule fois son corps ? Dawn tente de t'en rappeler, reprit-il en avançant de nouveau vers elle tel un félin près à sauter sur sa proie. Tu as toujours revendiqué et dis à qui veut bien l'entendre qu'il n'a jamais souhaité être incinéré. Et pourtant il avait une tombe ce n'est pas commun d'avoir les deux !

- Non ,reprit Dawn en secouant la tête, mon père est mort et c'est toi qui l'a tué.

- Quand l'as tu vu pour la dernière fois Dawn.

- Un jour avant sa mort ,murmura t-elle.

- Et il allait parfaitement bien, il avait reprit des couleurs mais les médecins pour s'assurer de son bon rétablissement voulait le reconduire en Californie.

Dawn s'évertuait à reculer en secouant la tête. Non elle ne pouvait pas y croire pas une minute pas un instant. Lex était un menteur, un manipulateur et un usurpateur. Elle ne pouvait pas le croire. Non !

- Tout le monde t'annoncer sa mort ,continua t-il alors, mais toi tu refusais de l'entendre. Parce que tu savais qu'il ne l'était pas. Qu'il était là quelque part.

Alors subitement Dawn se rappela de sa conversation avec son meilleur ami dans sa chambre d'hôtel alors qu'il tentait de la convaincre par tout les moyens de la mort de son père qu'elle refusait de croire. « Le déni » avait-il dit.

- Ton père est bel et bien vivant Dawn. Je peux te l'assurer je ne l'ai pas tuer, et je sais où tu peux le trouver.

Dawn retint sa respiration comme avant de plonger sous l'eau. Son esprit et ses pensées eurent un moment d'égarement un moment de pause où tout sur le moment lui sembla possible. Et si c'était vrai, et si il n'était pas mort. Et si tout cela depuis le début n'était qu'une mascarade. Lex semblait croire que ça suffirait pour qu'elle veuille bien lui pardonner de la souffrance qu'il lui avait causé. Mais si ce n'était qu'un mensonge ce ne serait qu'un détail de plus dans cette montagne de fabulation.

- Tu mens ,annonça t-elle néanmoins le cœur plein d'espoir.

- Crois le si tu veux Dawn. A part si tu me laisse te prouver le contraire.

Dawn réfléchit à toute vitesse. A tout acte une conséquence. Et si elle le laissait lui prouver qu'il ne mentait pas. Que son père était vivant. Que oserait-il lui demander en échange. Satan était derrière toutes les mauvaises pensées. Que pouvait-on en attendre de son propre fils ? Comme lisant dans ses pensées le jeune Luthor releva la tête vers elle avant de poursuivre d'un sourire narquois où brillait une pointe de victoire refoulait.

- A une condition Dawn...

La jeune fille ferma ses poings, ses ongles s'ancrèrent dans sa chair. Une peur mêlé à de la colère la traverser de part en part. Mais alors d'où venait cette espoir, dans ce chamboulement corporel, et sentimental.

- Je veux que tu reste au Manoir avec moi.

_**A suivre...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Se fut un long chapitre, hé oui j'espère qu'il vous aura plu. **

**A très bientôt.**

**-Elvy-**


	44. Il Ne M'aurait Fallu Que Lui

**Hey, I'm Back ! Et oui... et oui c'est bien un nouveau chapitre de ITAOTA, vous ne rêvez pas, qui arrive deux semaines à l'avance mais voilà étant inspirer j'ai prit un peu d'avance hihi ! Ça arrange donc tout le monde XP**

**Alors chapitre intermédiaire qui ouvre la suite sur autre chose, le suspense est de rigueur mais vous devrez bien suivre. Je ne vous en dit pas plus au sujet du suspense ou des retournements de situation.**

**Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit on approche à grand pas de la fin, je vous en dirai davantage plus tard. En aparté une chanson d'Adèle que vous retrouverez dans la playlist pour la scène d'ouverture et notamment pour le piano !**

**Voilà je vous laisse donc à votre lecture ^^**

* * *

_"Mes jours et mes nuits c'est avec toi que je veux les passés. Qu'on s'endorme tous les deux pour l'éternité. Qu'on s'aiment jusqu'à la mort et qu'on n'ai pas à le regretté"_

**. . .**

**(Hometown Glory - Adele)**

**_Le lendemain,_**** Manoir des Luthor**

La jeune fille assied près du piano, posait ses doigts sur les quelques touches de l'instrument l'air ailleurs. Ses pensées allaient au-delà de ses murs. Au-delà de cette pièce. Comment en était-elle arrivait à là ? Était ce possible que son propre piège se soit refermé sur elle. En voulant vivre au Manoir, elle souhaitait établir une vengeance et maintenant voilà que Lex faisait de son invitation, une condamnation. Devait-elle rester enfermer à tout jamais ici en espérant voir, ce qui peut-être n'existait même pas. Son père. Son paternel, cette homme qui l'avait recueillit alors qu'elle était seule et démunie. Orpheline et alors si jeune. Elle rêverait de le revoir en vie, elle rêverait de le voir de nouveau en pleine forme et complètement remit. Que cette pierre tombale ne soit qu'un mauvais souvenir. Qu'aucun Millssinova Alvarez ne soit dans ce cimetière. Ils n'avaient pas leur place dans ce cimetière. Ni lui, ni aucun membre de sa famille.

Pivotant sur son siège, Dawn fit face au piano, avant de placer ses mains à quelques centimètres de l'instrument de musique. Elle ferma les yeux respirant profondément avant de placer ses mains sur les divers touches de l'instrument, laissant s'élever dans cette pièce insonorisé une mélodie morose à souhait. Pourquoi fallait-il que la musique soit un reflet de notre cœur ou de notre état de pensée ? Alors comment se faisait-il que ses paroles soit si belles et si emprunt d'espoir. Peut-être est ce pourquoi la jeune fille ne s'y aventura pas plus loin. A quoi bon chanter le bonheur de voir ses proches près de soit dans un fond de lasciveté lorsque tout va mal. Comme un paradoxe qui n'avait pas sa place ici. Retirant ses mains du piano, la jeune fille renifla, avant de redresser la tête vers le fond de la pièce, se refusant à pleurer. Sa tristesse avait-elle un rapport avec le fait qu'avec Clark plus rien n'était possible. Ces derniers temps elle avait l'impression d'être dans une sorte d'intemporalité. Elle songeait ou disait des choses qu'elle se surprenait de se souvenir. Des choses qui lui semblait évidente et pourtant enfouit dans une mémoire qui autrefois l'échapper. Elle les connaissait c'est tout. Comme si elles avaient toujours vécut avec elles. Ses rêves ressemblaient davantage à des piqûres de rappel, plus qu'à des renouveau ou à des découvertes. Elle se surprenait à se rappelait d'anecdote, de blague ou de moment qu'elle et lui avaient échangé autrefois. Et tout cela se produisait de plus en plus fréquemment et avait commencé lorsque Dawn avait touché Lex et avait vu – enfin – sa vrai nature. Comme un déclencheur. Un interrupteur qui la libérait de ses ténèbres et l'éblouissait d'une lumière aveuglante. Était ce donc vrai pouvait-on se souvenir, se rappelait à partir de si peu de chose ? Tant de chose qui ne vous concerne pas, qui n'ont rien avoir avec le fait que vous viviez ici ou ailleurs ou sur le fait que vous aimiez tel ou tel personne !

- Wow quelle mauvaise mine, précisa Lex. La jeune fille redressa la tête se tournant vers le jeune homme. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu entrée dans la pièce mais ne s'en étonna pas. Il reprit alors.

- Je nous ai fait faire des pancakes tu ne déjeune pas ?

- Non je n'ai pas le temps ,affirma t-elle en se levant.

- Prend au moins quelque chose, déclara Lex la suivant des yeux.

- Je n'ai pas faim ! ,affirma Dawn avec agacement.

- Bien c'est comme tu le sens. La jeune fille passa à ses côtés puis continua son chemin.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? ,demanda Lex connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

- A ton avis ,ajouta t-elle en pivotant vers lui. Lex et elle échangèrent un regard, qu'elle tenta au maximum d'être vénéneux avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la sortie.

- Dawn j'ai à te parler ,déclara t-il d'un ton sans discussion.

- Moi non ,articula t-elle en continuant sa route.

- Dawn ,siffla t-il entre ses lèvres. Peut-être que je n'ai pas encore était assez clair avec toi... mais j'ai a te parler.

La jeune Mills soupira de tout ses poumons avant de faire volteface.

- Je t'écoute Lex.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire satisfait avant d'avancer d'un pas vers elle.

- As tu bien dormit ?

- Non Lex je n'ai pas fermer l'œil de la nuit.

- Oh ,fit Lex faussement anxieux, est ce du au confort de ta chambre ?

- Ne joue pas à l'imbécile Lex ,s'exclama Dawn avec hargne.

Lex eut un rire hilare, tel un ami qui l'aurait sortie la meilleur blague de l'année. Il se redressa posant une main sur sa nuque, alors que la jeune Mills le regardait avec égarement.

- Bon écoute je voulais te parler de-...

- Lex je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire d'en dire davantage. Tu as ce que tu voulais, je suis là.

- Hum oui ,soupira t-il ne cachant pas son plaisir de la voir à ses côtés. Mais tu te doute que ce n'est pas suffisant.

Dawn eut un air ahurit,

- Je te demande pardon. Je viens ici sous tes menaces et en espérant quelque chose qui est sûrement complètement faux et tu ose me-...

- Tu verras ton père Dawn mais à une condition.

- Non ! ,s'exclama Dawn en revenant vers lui. La condition était que je vienne vivre ici maintenant que j'y suis c'est à toi de tenir ta promesse.

- Je le ferais ,reprit-il d'un faible sourire. Mais...

Dawn respira profondément avant qu'il poursuive lentement.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je ne te demanderais qu'une chose après tu pourras faire tout ce qui te chante tant que tu respecteras cette condition et celle de vivre ici.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête résignait.

-Tu ne dois plus fréquentais Clark, et il t'est interdit de le revoir à partir de maintenant.

- Quoi ? ,s'exclama Dawn effarée. Je te demande pardon mais tu es complètement tombé sur la tête.

- Non ,déclara t-il. Dawn je suis sérieux ! Clark ne t'a causé que des ennuis, tu n'as fait que souffrir pour lui, et c'est à cause de lui que tu as finit à l'hôpital. Si je te demande ça c'est pour ton bien.

- Pour mon bien mais tu te moque de moi ,articula t-elle.

- Dawn quand tu es venue vivre ici tu te doutais que tu choisissais entre ton père et Clark. Et tu as choisit ton père. A pars peut-être si tu souhaite revenir sur ta décision.

- Tu crois pouvoir dirigeait ma vie comme tu l'entend Lex. Tu te méprends.

- Pour l'instant si tu veux revoir ton père, fais ce que je te dis.

- Je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on me dicte mes actes.

- Et pourtant tu seras bien obliger de t'y plier Dawn !

La jeune fille pinça ses lèvres avant de se détourner. Lex eut un large sourire avant d'annoncer observant la jeune fille sortir de la pièce.

- Et surtout bonne journée Dawn.

. . .

**Smallville High School,**

Le couloir du lycée était désert mais cela ne durerai pas longtemps. A peine la sonnerie résonna que des élèves affluèrent de tout recoin. Au bout du couloir Pete et Clark sortirent de leur classe. Pete s'étira soulagé.

- S'ayez enfin terminer avec tout ses contrôles et ses examens la semaine arrive à sa fin et moi avec. Le jeune Ross se retourna vers son ami mais le jeune Kent zieutait le couloir à la recherche d'une présence.

- Dis moi si je t'ennuies. Clark posa son regard vers son ami avant de se remettre à la recherche de la jeune fille.

- Désolé Pete.

- Ne me dis pas que depuis l'autre jour tu n'as toujours pas pu lui parler. Clark soupira se dirigeant vers son casier.

- Non depuis qu'elle est au Manoir, pas le moindre signe de vie.

- Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger, le rassura le jeune Ross.

- Mouais ,fit Clark sans grande conviction. Il s'adossa à son casier reprenant doucement,

- Et le pire c'est qu'il ne se passe pas une minute sans que je ne pense à elle. Alors que je devrais lui en vouloir comme jamais. Mais pourtant elle me manque tellement à un point que je n'aurais jamais imaginé possible.

Pete posa une main qui se voulait réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Ne baisse pas les bras Clark je suis sûr qu'elle s'apercevra à quel point tu lui manque.

Clark eut un triste sourire avant d'ouvrir son casier.

- Je suis beaucoup trop patient avec elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle est l'amour de ma vie mais qu'à ses yeux je ne suis qu'un chapitre du sien. J'espérais qu'elle change d'avis ,déclara Clark doucement. Mais là j'ai perdu espoir.

Pete observa son ami fouillait dans soin casier l'air accablé.

Remarquant que ses conseils n'avaient pas grandes aides sur la situation il reprit alors,

- Tu viens maintenant que nos cours sont terminés t'arrivera peut-être à te changer les idées. On pourrait aller au Talon Chloé m'a dit que…

Mais Clark ne l'écoutait déjà plus ,les mots qui sortaient de sa bouche n'étaient plus que des sons... oui des sons parmi tant d'autre. En faite Clark était à des kilomètres de ce que pouvait bien dire son ami puisque son regard s'était posé vers le fond du couloir où Dawn venait de faire son apparition.

- Hey ! Clark tu m'écoute…

Mais le jeune Kent fut déjà bien loin en pensé , Pete se retourna suivant son regard.

- Okay. Je vois que quelqu'un d'autre à déjà capter toute ton attention. Le jeune Ross donna une tape sur l'épaule à son ami avant de reprendre,

- On se revoit demain ,bonne chance.

Clark avala sa salive angoisser mais il fallait qu'il prenne sur lui, si il souhaitait que sa marche il fallait qu'il soit le plus éloquent possible étant donné qu'il était sûr que cette décision ne venait pas d'elle. Il devait par conséquent tenter de l'aider, bien que Dawn était du genre à se débrouiller seule. Il resta un moment sur place la fixant longuement il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir pu l'observer depuis une éternité, malgré son incroyable beauté une fatigue apparaissait sur ses traits et pour la première fois Clark la trouva une étrange fragilité. Les cours étaient terminés et les couloirs se vidaient au fur et à mesure mais pourtant elle restait là près de son casier ,comme lui laissant toutes les chances de venir lui parler. Clark respira profondément avant de s'avancer vers elle.

- Salut Dawn.

Clark se stoppa sur place ,un jeune homme qu'il reconnu être le camarade de classe de la jeune Mills l'année dernière en littérature venait de faire son apparition devant Dawn.

- Juan ,fit Dawn surprise.

Le jeune Kent cilla égaré, venait-elle de l'appelait par son prénom. Ce souvenait-elle de lui ?

- Tu te rappelle de moi ? ,s'étonna à son tour le jeune homme.

- Bien sûre oui ,reprit Dawn en basculant d'une jambe à l'autre. Tu es Juanito Almodovar Davila. On était dans la même classe l'année dernière.

- Oui ,reprit-il d'un sourire. Je suis assied trois rang dernière toi en histoire cette année.

Clark roula des yeux s'adossant au casier le poing serré.

- Ah oui ,déclara t-elle dubitative, en ouvrant son casier.

- Hum oui, confirma t-il. Le jeune homme avala avec difficulté sa salive et Dawn sut à la seconde prêt ce qui s'apprêtait à lui demander. Malheureusement Clark aussi et c'est la mâchoire serré qu'il entendit le jeune homme demander.

- Dawn je me disais... vu que toi et... enfin bref comme tu es... seule... je me demandais est ce que.. est ce que tu accepterais de prendre un verre avec moi ?

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, et Clark crut voir dans le comportement de la jeune fille qu'elle hésitait.

- Juan écoute je ne...

Clark apparut soudainement l'air de rien.

- Hey... Angel. Se tournant vers le jeune homme Clark emprunta un sourire crispé affirmant,

- Juan. Que faites vous ici... ensembles... personne à pars vous tout les deux.

Juan devint pâle. La jeune fille posa son regard sur le jeune Kent, elle n'appréciait pas son comportement. Juan avait toujours été très gentil et très respectueux avec elle, et l'intimidation qu'exerçait le jeune Kent sur Juan l'agaçait.

- Je... je parlais à Dawn, affirma le jeune homme en vrillant Clark du regard.

- De ? ,questionna Clark l'air faussement curieux.

- Je... lui demandais ce qu'elle faisait ce soir ,reprit le jeune homme en reposant un regard plein d'espoir sur la jeune Mills.

- Quelque chose d'important ,articula Clark aussitôt.

- Ah oui. Quoi ?

- T'éviter à tout prix ,affirma Clark le regard sombre.

- Ça ne te concerne pas Clark, Juan s'adresse à moi il me semble ,déclara la jeune fille sèchement.

Clark fulmina, avant de poser des yeux plein de reproche sur elle.

- Bien sûr que ça me concerne... Tu es celle que j'aime.

Dawn soupira avant de poser son regard sur le jeune homme face à elle.

- Juan je suis désolée-...

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête posant son regard sur la jeune Mills il assura d'un sourire.

- Ne t'en fait pas on en reparle plus tard.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête reprenant,

- Oui si tu le veux bien. Navrée.

Le jeune homme adressa un bref sourire à la jeune fille avant de jeter un regard sombre à l'intention du jeune Kent, Clark ne se priva pas pour le lui rendre. Dawn soupira tandis que Clark regardait le jeune homme s'en allait ,lorsque le jeune Kent se retourna vers Dawn il vit la jeune Mills se dirigeait vers la cafétéria du lycée.

- Dawn attend ,fit-il essayant de la rattraper.

- Va t'en je ne peux pas te parler.

- Oui mais pourtant il faut qu'on parle.

- Pas la peine ,assura-t-elle en fermant au passage un casier que dans la hâte quelqu'un avait laissé ouvert.

- Comment ça pas la peine ? Ça… ça fait près de trois jours qu'on s'est pas vu, tu n'as pas ne serait-ce qu'une chose à me dire ?

- Non ,fit-elle en tournant à l'angle du couloir. Clark soupira avant de reprendre avec force,

- Dawn bon sang regarde moi lorsque tu me parles. La jeune fille s'arrêta et se retourna avec une telle détermination que Clark faillit lui rentrer dedans. Il se stoppa à peine à vingt centimètre d'elle. Son regard lui envoya de tel éclair que Clark recula d'un pas.

- N'as tu pas honte de ce que tu viens de faire. Je ne t'ai absolument... mais alors absolument rien demander et tu viens de m'humilier moi mais surtout Juan qui ne t'a rien fait et qui a toujours été adorable avec moi.

- Et comment se fait-il que tu te souvienne du nom de Juanito, fit-il avec niaiserie, alors que moi une semaine après ton réveille tu m'appelais encore Carl Ken.

Dawn soupira longuement comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

- Écoute j'y peux rien si j'ai une mémoire sélective ,en conclut Dawn.

- Une mémoire sélective mais tu te moque de moi. Je suis l'homme que tu aime, Juan n'est... n'est absolument rien du tout pour toi. Et ne me dis pas que tu comptais tout dire oui à son invitation.

Dawn fronça les sourcils avant de redresser les yeux vers lui.

- Argh ! ,s'énerva t-elle, bon sang mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire laisse moi s'il te plait.

- Que je te laisse ! Mais explique moi Dawn tu as perdu la mémoire ou tu es devenu bipolaire !

- Je te demande pardon ! ,s'exclama Dawn effaré.

- Jeudi tu me dis que tu veux qu'on passe plus de temps ensemble. Pour que tu retrouve plus facilement la mémoire. Et aujourd'hui tu te laisse ouvertement draguer devant moi.

- Je n'ai absolument rien demander à Juan ce n'est pas ma faute si-...

- Ah foutaise Dawn. Tu sais très bien quelle pouvoir de séduction tu as sur les garçons.

- Pas du tout, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi. Maintenant excuse moi Will m'attend.

- Et c'est tout ce qui te préoccupe. Qu'un autre garçon t'attende ailleurs ?

Dawn fixa le sol avec attention se préparant à lui répondre avec un sérieux qu'elle n'empruntait que rarement,

- Clark qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise à pars que c'est terminé. Elle dirigea de nouveau son regard vers lui avant de reprendre doucement,

- Écoute l'autre jours j'étais bête de te dire que je voulais me souvenir. Nos... nos routes doivent se séparer ici, fais ta vie et j'essaierai d'en faire autant de mon côté. La vie continue ,ajouta-t-elle avant de tourner à l'angle du couloir où elle disparu de son champ de vision.

- Quoi la vie continue ,murmura Clark lentement.

Comment pouvait-elle dire des choses pareils ? Des si choses si insensé en songeant vraiment à leur véracité.

Malgré l'absence et la distance que la jeune fille s'efforçait d'installer entre eux. Quelque chose retenu le jeune Kent sur place. Une boule au ventre le transpercer ,il avait la gorge noueux même si une irrésistible envie de crier lui tordait les tripes. Dawn ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait. Décidément elle ignorait. Lex la manipulait. Pourquoi ? Il n'en connaissait même pas la cause. Tout ce qu'il en savait c'est que ça faisait mal ,oui même très mal. Tout espoir s'en allait peu à peu il le ressentait au fond de lui. Comme si l'idée qu'il se remette un jour de nouveau ensemble semblait de plus en plus fugace. A présent il savait ce qu'était aimé quelqu'un qui n'éprouve pas la même chose que vous ,il savait à quel point c'était difficile de se rendre compte… de réaliser qu'inévitablement une présence lui manquerait, qu'inexplicablement elle hanterait ses pensées autant que si elle se trouvait encore auprès de lui, si ce n'est plus...

**. .**

Dawn tourna à l'angle du couloir et s'arrêta devant une salle de cour. Elle s'efforçait de contenir sa peine du mieux qu'elle put mais lorsqu'elle s'écroula sur le banc en face de Will elle sentit ses yeux la brûlaient.

- Ah Dawn tu es enfin arrivée.

- Euh tu m'excuse ,ajouta-t-elle lui faisant signe d'attendre.

- Bien sûre ,fit le jeune homme habitué à son éternelle retard.

Dawn affirma de la tête avant de se diriger vers le parking. Fermant la porte du lycée derrière elle la jeune fille balança un coup de pied sur cette dernière avant de tomber lourdement sur les marches de l'entrée. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi rejetait Clark lui faisait si mal ? Non cela lui faisait « de plus en plus » mal. Elle avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, elle avait envie de le retenir pour Dieu sait quoi et lui dire toute la vérité. Elle se sentait délaissé, épleuré complètement désorienté. Son cœur était lourd et son estomac se tordait. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi Clark lui manquait. Se manque et ce mal en était presque physique. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était en train de détruire tout ce qui avait bien pu exister entre eux. Lex voulait qu'elle en termine et rien que d'y penser elle en venait à avoir du propre dégoût pour elle-même. Elle eut un haut le cœur avant de poser une main sur sa bouche. Que cette torture s'arrête immédiatement, si elle savait que retrouvait la mémoire consisterait à souffrir autant. Elle préférait oublier... oui et sur le champs ! L'oublier le plus rapidement possible pour qu'elle reprenne au plus vite sa vie sans lui. Et bien que ça soit égoïste qu'il sorte de sa tête de son cœur et de son esprit. Elle fermait les yeux et ne songeait qu'à lui, tendait l'oreille et n'entendait que sa voix. Sentait son odeur qu'il ne lui semblait jamais s'être attardé à respirer. Alors pourquoi ce garçon l'obsédé sans raison... aussi soudainement. Sa vengeance l'accaparait jusque là... alors pourquoi seulement l'image de Clark la serrant contre lui la bouleversait.

Mais tout cela était la fois de trop ,mentir et garder tout ça au fond de soi sans bien même que ça lui apporte le moindre bonheur. Un bonheur qu'elle n'avait alors que connu auprès de Clark. N'est ce pas ?

Elle se le demandait encore lorsqu'elle revint dans la cafétéria. A son entré le jeune homme se leva.

- Ah Angel fit-il l'air inquiet. Dawn lui fit un faible sourire afin de le rassurer. Je m'apprêtais à venir te chercher. Est ce que tout va bien ?

- N'en parlons plus s'il te plait ,déclara Dawn s'asseyant devant lui.

Voyant parfaitement que quelque chose n'allait pas le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Est ce que c'est à cause de Lex ? Il t'a fait du mal !

- Non, tout va bien... avec Lex ,mentit la jeune Mills.

- Tu vas me dire ce qui ne vas pas ! ,menaça Will. Tu as l'air déboussolée et puis... fatiguée tu vas mal.

- Détrompe toi Dawson je vais très bien ,dit-elle d'un sourire qu'elle se força à être rayonnant.

Will pour autant ne fut pas dupe.

- Très bien alors dis moi ce que compte tu faire à présent ?

- Hum... j'ai déjà tout prévu.

- Tu n'en as aucune idée ,affirma Will le regard sombre. Dawn eut un rictus.

- Je sais exactement ce que je fais.

Will leva une épaule nonchalante avant de pousser une assiette pleine de frite sous son nez. Dawn en prit une avant de la porter à ses lèvres le regard ailleurs. Will la vrillait du regard, soupçonneux. Un silence s'imposa entre eux, dans un chaos de bruit généré par le restant des lycéens qui déjeuner tardivement. La voix de Will la sortit alors subitement de ses songes.

- Alors Lex ne t'a pas encore sautait dessus ?

- Non... et il ne compte pas le faire Will.

- Vraiment alors pourquoi me semble t-il que tu n'as pas dormit de la nuit.

- Oh bon sang Will tu en pose des questions bêtes, laisse-moi tranquille.

- Dawn qu'est ce qui se passe ? ,reprit Will contre ses indications. Lorsque tu es revenue tu-...

- La ferme Dawson, s'exclama Dawn d'une voix sèche.

Will pinça ses lèvres apercevant le ressentiment dans la voix de la jeune fille, n'insistant pas davantage il approcha sa main de la sienne. Dawn soupira de tout ses poumons retirant sa main avant qu'un diaporama de toute sa matinée ne s'impose devant elle. Le jeune homme souffla tandis que la jeune fille reprenait,

- Enfaite je n'ai plus très faim.

- Tu n'as plus envie de me parler ,précisa t-il.

- Non pas vraiment ,continua Dawn en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Tu voulais savoir comment s'était passé mon emménagement chez Luthor, alors voilà ça c'est très bien passé. J'ai passé la nuit dans ma chambre et lui dans la sienne. Et ça sera toujours ainsi. Ne me pose pas en victime Will c'est moi qui est choisit de vivre chez lui, et tout ce qui m'arrive est de ma faute.

- De quoi parle tu ? ,s'alarma Will.

- Il faut que j'y aille ,reprit Dawn en se levant. Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais très bien. A plus.

Sur ce la jeune fille repoussa son banc avant de prendre son sac. Ne jetant même pas un dernier regard vers son ami elle se dirigea vers la sortie de la cafétéria imperturbable.

. . .

**La Ferme des Kent,**

Des tapes se firent entendre cette journée là à la porte, mais Clark fut surprit par cette arrivée. En faite il n'attendait personne, et les parents du jeune homme n'arriverait qu'à la fin de la semaine. Le jeune homme sortit de la cuisine allant ouvrir la porte. Il leva les sourcils étonnement surpris.

- Lex… Ça je peux dire que je ne m'y attendais pas.

- Je ne te dérange pas au moins ,reprit le jeune Luthor.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? ,questionna Clark le fixant.

- Euh est-ce que je peux entrer ?

Le jeune Kent ne bougea pas d'un poil. Lex eut un sourire agacé avant de poursuivre,

- Je comprend que tu ne t'attendais pas à me voir mais dans ce cas qui t'attendais tu à recevoir… Dawn peut-être.

- A ton grand soulagement Dawn et moi ne nous voyons plus, mais je suppose que tu le sais déjà.

Lex ne put s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire.

- C'est vrai, mais un titillement me forcer à vérifier l'information.

- Tu ne fais pas confiance à Dawn apparemment.

- Oh c'est juste que l'information restait assez flou. Clark eut un sourire nerveux poursuivant,

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Lex à la fin ?

Le jeune Luthor s'approcha d'un pas un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres. Il espérait entendre cette question depuis son arrivé.

- Je voulais juste que tu saches Clark, que si Dawn t'a quittée ce n'est pas simplement parce qu'elle n'est plus amoureuse de toi mais parce qu'elle ne l'a jamais été et qu'à présent elle a quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Elle m'a moi.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ton esprit été aussi détraqué que ça Lex.

- C'est la jalousie qui te fait parler je le vois dans tes yeux.

- Fiche le camp Lex tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici. Le jeune milliardaire eut un sourire moqueur.

- C'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais.

- Si tu es là Lex c'est plus pour te persuader toi-même, Dawn ne t'aime pas et tu le sais.

- Tu aimerais bien avoir raison ,continua le jeune homme.

- Tires toi Lex ! ,fit Clark avec hargne.

Le jeune homme eut un large sourire avant de reculer lentement.

- A bientôt Clark. Je passerais le bonjour à Dawn de ta part.

Sur ce il descendit les escaliers sous le regard enragé de Clark. Comment pouvait-il venir sous son propre toit pour le provoquer. Et comment les simples paroles de Lex pouvait-il l'anéantir avec autant de force. Il avait l'impression qu'une tempête se produisait à l'intérieur de lui, une tempête qu'aucun géomètre pourrait un jour contrôler, ni anticiper.

. . .

**_Le lendemain,_**** Manoir des Luthor**

Lex passant dans le grand hall du couloir entendit des bruits de pas dans les escaliers il leva les yeux de son journal les tournant vers Dawn. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent avant de sourire tendrement.

- Tu es magnifique, précisa Lex. La jeune fille ne répondit pas se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas petit déjeuner ?

- Non Lex. Je ne déjeune jamais le matin.

- Faux, articula t-il en secouant négativement de la tête. Tu mange de moins en moins, ça ne te ressemble pas et je ne sais pas pourquoi.

Dawn eut un bref sourire forcé,

- Pas du tout je mange pour quatre.

- Soit tu me mens soit tu refuse de déjeuner ici parce qu'il se passe avec moi ?

- En partie oui.

Lex eut un sourire avant de continuer,

- Dois-je te rappeler ta promesse ?

- Il ne me semble pas que toi et moi on est abordé ce sujet là. Je devais m'installer chez toi il ne m'a pas semblé que je devais aussi apprécier.

- Un jour tu me remercieras Dawn ,fit Lex d'un sourire mielleux.

- Oui et bien pour l'instant je te déteste ,déclara la jeune fille passant à ses côtés puis continua son chemin.

Lex eut un léger sourire que Dawn ne comprit pas. Il n'y avait absolument rien de drôle.

- Tu l'as fini ? ,questionna-t-elle désignant le journal. Lex baissa sa tête vers le Daily Planet puis releva la tête vers Dawn,

- Euh oui.

- Alors je te le prends ,ajouta-t-elle le saisissant sans ménagement dans les mains de Lex avant de sortir du manoir.

Le jeune Luthor la regarda sortir dubitatif avant de reprendre sa route. Un domestique passa près de lui, le jeune milliardaire l'arrêta,

- George veuillez m'apporter un journal au petit déjeuner je n'ai pas eut l'occasion de voir les nouvelles.

- Oui bien monsieur.

. .

Dawn marchait en direction de sa voiture zyeutant rapidement les gros titres, la jeune fille ouvrit la portière de son cabriolet. Elle s'assit derrière son volant et regarda aussitôt aux faits divers. Malgrè la multitude de nom affichait sur la colonne d'avis d'obsèques Dawn eut un long soupire en signe de soulagement. Elle envoya le journal sur le siège du passager et alors qu'elle allait démarrer son regard se fixa sur le fauteuil à ses côtés. Les yeux brillants de Clark réapparurent comme un souvenir hantant son esprit. Ses derniers jours elle s'était tellement épuisé à l'éviter sans faire de dommage. Les nuits étaient de plus en plus longue ,la fatigue de plus en plus lourde et la douleur de plus en plus insupportable. Parfois il lui arrivait même d'oublier. Elle se surprenait même à l'attendre près de sa voiture dans l'espoir de le voir surgir du lycée ou de songer à ce que Clark et elle feraient durant le week end. Pourquoi dans son esprit était-ce comme autrefois. Comme avant l'accident et avant qu'il ne sache tout sur elle et sur son arrivé à Smallville. Et à chaque fois tout ça la détruisait davantage. L'émiettait ,l'effondrer comme jamais. Elle ne s'était jamais et en aucun cas sentit aussi seule peut-être par ce qu'en rompant avec lui elle était sûre qu'il ne lui pardonnerait jamais, qu'il ne souhaiterai plus jamais entendre parler d'elle ,et pourquoi se cacher t-elle sûrement qu'aujourd'hui la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'est la voir. Et c'était compréhensible. Elle s'efforçait de s'éloigner de tout ce qu'ils les réunissaient alors qu'elle ne souhaitait que le contraire. Bon sang ce qu'elle l'aimait. Cette amour était fort et impulsif comme sortant de nulle part. Il avait surgi et bondi comme auparavant plongé dans le noir totale. Dawn se rappelait leur étreinte et envier et désirer toutes ces nuits passés à ses côtés.

D'ailleurs c'était inutile puisque tout était fini. Rien que de ce le dire soit même lui donna un sacré coup qui avait l'effet d'un boomerang.

. . .

**Smallville High School,**

Dawn rentra dans sa salle de classe avant de s'asseoir au fond de la pièce. Posant son sac près d'elle, son regard se perdit un instant vers la fenêtre. D'où elle se trouvait la jeune Mills apercevait la voiture du jeune Kent. Son cœur s'accéléra avant qu'elle se décide à sortir ses affaires.

Dawn venait de quitter Chloé qui voulait s'assurer qu'elle puisse rattraper tout les cours en son absence. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient donc donné rendez vous au Talon après les cours. La jeune Sullivan était en train de fixer l'heure dans un texto qu'elle venait d'envoyer à Dawn, lorsqu'une voix sortie cette dernière de ses occupations.

- Je ne pensais pas te voir revenir au lycée d'aussitôt mais ça me fait tout de même très plaisir.

La jeune fille tourna sa tête vers son interlocuteur apercevant le jeune Ross. Dawn plissa les yeux tentant de se souvenir. Pete comprit alors,

- Oui peut-être que tu ne te souviens pas de moi. Je suis Pete, un ami de Clark... mais toi et moi nous entendions très bien.

La jeune fille le détailla longuement tentant de se souvenir, une étincelle sembla brillait dans son regard avant qu'elle se redresse légèrement sur sa chaise annonçant alors,

- Ross c'est ça !

Le jeune homme affirma frénétiquement de la tête tout sourire. Dawn pinça ses lèvres avant de continuer,

- Oui je me souviens tu es revenu au cour de l'année.

Pete eut un large sourire.

- Whitney et toi jouaient ensemble n'est ce pas.

- Oui, il est le quatterback mais je m'en sors plutôt pas mal.

Dawn eut un faible rire avant de s'apprêtait à reprendre,

- Tu pense que-...

- Pete ,s'exclama le jeune Kent avec force. Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers Clark qui se dirigeait d'un pas pressant vers eux.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ? ,reprit-il d'un regard meurtrier.

- Écoute je sais ce que tu vas me dire mais je voulais lui parler tu sais que-..

- Et que t'ai-je dis à ce propos ? ,s'énerva Clark.

Dawn les observait perplexe. Pete rouspéta.

- Clark, Dawn aussi était mon amie.

- Tu ne m'écoute donc jamais...

La jeune fille secoua la tête, ahuri.

- Je rêve ,continua Dawn le regard hagard, est ce que tu compte intervenir chaque fois que j'adresse la parole à un garçon ? Tu interdis même à tes amis de discuter avec moi, tu as cru que tu avais tout les droits !

- Dawn ne lui en veut pas ces derniers temps il est un peu sur les nerfs ,déclara Pete alors.

Dawn tourna la tête vers le jeune Ross, effarée.

- Toi ne le défend pas !

Pete et Clark échangèrent un regard ce qui suffit pour qu'ils se comprennent. Sur ce, Pete prit congés alors que le jeune Kent prenait place près de la jeune fille. Dawn le détailla, levant un furtif sourcil.

- Dawn tu ne comprendrais pas ,annonça Clark en secouant légèrement la tête. Dawn s'éclaircit la voix avant de se tourner doucement vers lui.

- Et là qu'est ce que tu fais au juste ?

Clark fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait de la place où il venait de s'installer. Clark ouvrit la bouche, Dawn l'interrompit reprenant alors,

- Laisse moi deviner. Ça non plus je ne comprendrais pas.

Clark lui lança un regard entendu.

- Ça te gêne que je sois assied à côté de toi.

- Pas du tout mais je ne vois pas pourquoi Pete ne devrait pas parler avec moi.

- Et bien abstient toi de me le demander ,annonça Clark d'un sourire divertis. Dawn posa des yeux curieux sur lui. Qu'essayait-il de lui cacher ? Pete était pourtant son ami autrefois. Le jeune Ross était-il au courant de quelque chose que Clark ne souhaitait pas qu'elle sache. Elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir déjà entendu Clark parlait de son meilleur ami. Et maintenant qu'elle y réfléchissant oui Pete lui disait effectivement quelque chose. Clark eut un faible sourire, en apercevant les yeux de la jeune fille posait sur lui. Le jeune homme se pencha vers elle la contemplant à son tour avec insistance. Dawn sentit sa respiration ralentir, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son regard le flatté.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? ,questionna t-il alors doucement.

Dawn cilla avant de se reculer pivotant sur sa chaise.

- Je suis prise.

- Pourquoi Lex t'emmène dîner quelque part ? ,questionna subitement Clark. Dawn se tourna vers lui surprise de sa réflexion. Clark cilla,

- Désolé ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Au contraire ,fit remarqué Dawn, c'est exactement ce que tu voulais dire.

Clark pinça ses lèvres avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Dawn observa son geste confuse alors qu'il reprenait.

- Alors ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu ?

- Je t'ai répondu Clark, mais tu n'as pas su accepter ma réponse.

Clark pinça ses lèvres contrarié, se redressant il relâcha sa main,

- Et quelle est ton excuse ?

- Ce soir je vois Juan.

Clark eut un rire sans joie. Reposant son regard sur la jeune fille, il vit à la seconde près qu'elle était sérieuse.

- Dis moi que c'est une blague. Tu te moque de moi tu vas sortir avec... avec ce type.

- Et pourquoi pas ? ,questionna Dawn.

La mâchoire du jeune Kent se serra avant qu'il ne sorte à son tour ses affaires ne laissant paraître aux yeux de la jeune fille qu'un air contrarié qui se traduisait à l'intérieur de lui par une folie furieuse.

- Oui tu as raison après tout pourquoi je te pose cette question c'est avec lui que tu as partagé trois mois de ta vie, puis c'est aussi lui qui t'a aimer, chéri et tout cela dans n'importe quelle situation même durant tes trois mois de comas.

- Clark arrête !

- Bien sûr que je devrais m'arrêter. Mais je m'en moque tu peux partir aussi loin que tu le voudras, après tout la vie continue n'est ce pas ? ,reprit-il en lui rappelant ses paroles blessantes. Tu verras par toi même je le sais oui... un jour nos chemins vont se recroiseront, et sincèrement de tout mon cœur bien que tu pense que c'est fini bien que tu pense qu'entre toi et moi il n'y aura plus jamais rien je voudrais que tu me regardes avec des regrets, que nos souvenirs obsèdent tes pensées et que tu te dises au fond de toi que tu ne pourras jamais m'oublier comme ça.

Dawn serra les lèvres alors que le jeune Kent reprenait avec amertume,

- Et ce n'est pas tout parce que lorsqu'on se recroisera au coin de cette une rue, par hasard... Ces souvenirs que tu souhaite oublier referont surface petit à petit. Et on se rendra compte que, finalement, la seule chose qui ait jamais vraiment compté et qui comptera toujours, c'est nous Dawn !

- Très bien Clark ,s'agaça Dawn. Dis moi l'heure et je verrais.

Clark eut un large sourire qu'il ne sut pas dissimuler, il n'en n'eut même pas l'envie.

- Viens pour 20h ,précipita t-il.

Dawn songea subitement à Lex. Quelle idée de lui dire oui... peut-être justement parce que secrètement elle en mourrait d'envie. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de céder à ses désirs. Habitait chez Lex était une chose, accepter ses conditions en étaient une autre. Mais non... non décidément elle ne pouvait pas lui dire oui.

- Hum Clark je... je ne pourrais pas.

- Et bien tu peux venir pour 19h00 alors ou à 18h comme ça t'arrange.

- Clark ce n'est pas une histoire d'heure. Je ne peux pas je n'aurais jamais du te dire oui.

Clark fronça les sourcils, amer.

- C'est à cause de Lex n'est ce pas ?

- Pas du tout.

- Depuis que tu es chez lui tu n'as jamais été autant distante avec moi.

- Ça n'a rien avoir avec Lex ,mentit Dawn. Je n'en ai juste pas envie.

- Tu mens très mal ,assura Clark d'un bref sourire forcé, mais ce n'est pas grave je ne t'en veux pas je sais que ce n'est pas de ta faute et que si tu le fais ça ne peut être que pour une bonne raison ,murmura t-il d'un triste sourire.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, déboussolée. Elle mourrait d'envie de lui exposer sa détresse et de lui demander pardon pour le mal qu'elle lui faisait. C'était horrible de se dire que par sa faute quelqu'un accepter silencieusement de souffrir. Dawn ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à le lui dire, lorsque son professeur entra dans la classe.

- Bonjour ,débuta t-il.

Dawn eut un rictus, alors que le jeune Kent pivotait vers le tableau. La jeune fille sentit son cœur s'emballait. Le regard de Clark se détachant du sien lui donna des frissons. Dawn se mordit la lèvre en lui jetant un bref regard. Elle ne savait pas comment décrire ce sentiment qui lui prenait en cet instant, mais l'indifférence face à son ignorance lui manquait.

. . .

**Centre ville de Smallville,**

La jeune fille était au centre ville, se garant près du Talon, la jeune Mills s'apprêtait à sortir de sa voiture lorsque son portable sonna. Dawn fouilla dans son sac avant de répondre rapidement,

- Allô Sullivan tu es déjà là, j'arrive ?

- Euh non Dawn ,reprit la jeune fille.

- Qu'y a t-il ? ,poursuivit la jeune Mills sceptique.

- Je suis bien avec Will mais je ne suis pas au Talon.

- Je peux vous rejoindre, ou êtes vous ?

- Hum... chez les Kent.

- Quoi ? ,s'exclama Dawn trop fort. Vous le faites exprès ou quoi, qu'est ce que vous faites là bas ?

Chloé s'éclaircit la voix avant de reprendre doucement,

- Je suis désolée Dawn, mais je travaillais avec Clark sur notre physique et comme je n'ai pas vu l'heure passé.

- Et bien dépêche toi je t'attends ici.

Chloé insista.

- Non Dawn les garçons persistent pour que tu viennes. Il y a aussi Pete, il dit qu'il veut te voir.

La jeune Mills posa une main sur son visage, agacée.

- Est ce que... est ce que Clark aussi... est là ? ,questionna Dawn en connaissant pertinemment la réponse.

- Bien sûre Dawn nous sommes à la ferme pourquoi n'y serait-il pas.

La jeune fille serra ses lèvres, hors d'elle.

- Non je ne peux pas, dis à Pete que je suis désolée mais... mais je ne peux pas.

- Dawn ,reprit Chloé, viens ça sera sympa je t'assure que tu ne le regrettera pas.

La jeune fille soupira longuement murmurant,

- Je le regrette déjà.

Dawn entendit alors la voix de Will déclarant alors,

- Chloé passe moi le téléphone s'il te plait, je vais lui parler.

Dawn roula des yeux, alors qu'elle entendait le jeune Dawson reprendre.

- Angel, nous sommes à la ferme viens s'il te plait.

- Non je ne peux pas… enfin je ne veux pas ,déclara t-elle lentement.

- Tu n'as pas envie de voir Clark ,n'est ce pas ?

Dawn s'éclaircit la voix.

- Non Will tu as faux sur toute la ligne, on vient de rompre mais ça n'a absolument rien à voir avec lui... , ironisa Dawn avec agacement.

- Et que veux tu que je te dise ? ,continua Will. Est ce vraiment ma faute si ils sont choisis de réviser chez lui. Alors s'il te plait dépêche toi on t'attend.

- Mais Will qu'est ce que tu raconte ,reprit Dawn, tu ne suis même plus des cours dans ce lycée.

- Elle arrive ,entendit Dawn lointainement avant que la tonalité lui réponde.

- Will... Will ? Argh ! ,s'énerva Dawn en raccrochant. Ils l'ont fait exprès. J'en suis sûr, c'est ignoble ,reprit Dawn entre les dents.

Tournant de nouveau la clé dans la serrure, la jeune fille à contre cœur reprit la route dans le chemin inverse.

. .

Dawn arriva à la ferme en un rien de temps , bien qu'elle ne s'était pas pressé. Elle avait le ventre serré et une certaine appréhension de se retrouver dans cette maison avec tout ce qui lui était revenu ces derniers temps. S'arrêtant devant la maison elle respira profondément avant de reprendre son portable. Rappelant le dernier numéro entrant elle s'adossa au siège reprenant,

- Bon très bien vous m'avez convaincu je suis là.

- Dawn ? ,questionna Chloé dubitative.

- Oui, reprit-elle sceptique, qui d'autre ?

- Tu es à la ferme.

- Oui comme prévenu à la dernière minute.

- Mais je n'y suis pas.

- Quoi ? Attend tu te moque de moi on devait se voir au Talon tu ne t'y trouvais pas parce que tu étais à la ferme. Me voilà à présent ici et tu me dis que tu n'y es pas.

- Navré mais lorsque Will a prit mon téléphone il m'a affirmé que tu avais dit ne pas vouloir venir, c'est ce qui m'avait parut donc je suis rentrée.

Dawn fronça les sourcils. Pourtant il lui avait semblé le contraire.

- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? ,affirma Dawn les dents serrés. Tu es sûr de ça !

- Oui ,déclara Chloé.

- Parfait, écoute je te rappel demain Chloé okay.

Dawn raccrocha avant de sortir de la voiture, composant rapidement le numéro de Will. Le jeune homme répondit à la sonnerie près.

- Allô Angel.

- Will si tu savais comme en ce moment je te déteste. Crois moi que lorsque je te retrouverai et que je mettrais la main sur toi Dawson je serais douleur et tu seras souffrance.

- Qu'ai-je fais ? ,souffla t-il longuement.

- Et tu ose encore me le demander. Will tu m'as conduit exactement où je ne voulais pas me rendre. Ton guet-appens me donne la nausée.

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi. La ferme est exactement où tu voulais te rendre sinon tu ne serais pas venu... et pas aussi rapidement.

- Mais c'est complètement faux.

- Voyons Dawn, quand est ce que Clark et toi arrêterez de jouer ce stupide jeu du chat et de la souris il est peut-être temps de vous réconciliez.

- Bon sang mais de quoi tu te mêle, franchement Will tu ne pourrais pas juste te mêler de tes affaires.

- Soit alors fais ce que tu veux mais arrête juste de me prendre la tête pendant des heures sur le sujet si tu ne veux pas que je continues de t'aider.

- Oui exactement je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide.

- Très bien j'ai comprit, fais ce que tu veux je m'en moque mais sache que j'ai annoncé à Clark ta visite.

- Quoi ? ,s'égosilla Dawn. Tu as fais quoi ?

Trop tard le jeune Dawson n'était plus au bout de la ligne. Dawn raccrocha avant de se contrôler intérieurement pour ne pas balancer son portable au loin.

- Crétin. Idiot. Homme stupide et borné. Elle posa une main sur son visage avant d'affirmer avec hargne,

- Il n'avait pas le droit de s'en mêler !

Hors d'elle Dawn se redressa, fermant les yeux elle tentait de se calmer. Lorsque la jeune Mills pivota sur elle même Dawn vit la ferme des Kent s'imposait devant elle, et c'est à cette instant que la jeune fille commença sérieusement à appréhender. Une véritable boule se forma au fond de son estomac alors qu'elle sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre.

- Et merde ! ,s'écria Dawn agacée. Donnant un faible coup de pied dans une petite pierre non loin de là, elle se mordit la lèvre avec la même angoisse qu'avant un examen. Et elle ne se souvenait même pas avoir ressentit autant de peur depuis son tout premier.

- Et merde, merde, merde ,répéta Dawn en faisant les cent pas. Elle ne crut jamais que de voir Clark la rendrait aussi nerveuse que cela et pourtant elle avait les chocottes à en avoir la mâchoire qui claque. La jeune fille respira profondément avant de retourner vers la voiture. Prenant ses affaires, elle se força à réfléchir. Devait-elle rester et au moins prendre le temps d'y aller. Si c'était le cas elle devait songer à une raison de s'y trouver, elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas venir chez lui sans aucune bonne raison. Elle regarda la ferme avec attention, les lèvres pincées. Où était le temps où elle s'y rendait sans peur et sans surprise.

- Tu es forte Dawn, tu y arriveras tu ne céderas ni aux pleures ni à ses avances. La jeune fille referma la portière derrière elle, avant de sortir de nouveau de la voiture.

- Courage... Tu ne resteras que deux petites minutes... Lex ne le saura jamais. La jeune fille se remit les cheveux en place jetant un rapide coup d'œil à son reflet dans un miroir de poche.

- Bon dieu Dawn qu'est ce que tu fais ? Tu ne dois pas vouloir être belle... Elle sonna soupirant, tu ne le devrais pas.

La jeune fille entendit des pas dans les escaliers avant que ces mêmes sons ne s'approchent de plus en plus de l'entrée. La porte émit un clic avant quelle ne s'ouvre. Le jeune homme apparut enfin. L'air dérangé, les cheveux en désordres et les yeux légèrement cerné. Le cœur de Dawn se remplit de chaleur.

En la reconnaissant le jeune homme écarquilla des yeux surprit.

- Dawn... salut !

- Bonsoir ,fit-elle simplement. Clark bégaya doucement, étonné.

- Je... je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite tu... tu ne m'as pas dit que tu venais sinon... sinon j'aurais fait un peu de rangement.

Dawn cilla déstabiliser.

- Quoi ? Will ne t'a pas prévenu de mon arrivée.

- Billie ,fit Clark d'un rire, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il est mon numéro ,ricana le jeune homme.

Le regard de la jeune fille s'assombrit à tel point que ses yeux s'obscurcir en un vert sombre. Clark ne sembla pas le remarquer, tentant de cacher cette joie soudaine qui le prenait.

- Mais entre !

La jeune fille reposa son regard sur le jeune Kent qui d'un sourire charmeur l'invita à rentré Dawn secoua la tête reprenant,

- Après tout je pense que c'était une mauvaise idée. Will s'amuse de moi... il faut que j'aille le détruire.

- Tu pourras le faire après... Demain par exemple ,insista Clark en saisissant doucement sa main.

Dawn tenta de dissimuler cette passion qui en ce moment l'animer, avec un sourire maladroit et une certaine distance qu'elle tentait de préserver entre le jeune homme et elle. La jeune Mills rentra dans la ferme mal à l'aise. Doucement la jeune fille avança dans la pièce où la télévision était allumé sur une chaîne sportive. Clark regardait la finale de la coupe de base ball. Elle sourit intérieurement se rappelant alors solitairement tout les beaux souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu devant cette télévision. Dawn soupira longuement se tournant vers le jeune homme.

- Alors je vois que tu regarde la finale du siècle.

- Ouais mais si on t'écoutait chaque championnat du monde serait la finale du siècle ,débuta Clark posant une main sur sa nuque. Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- C'est vrai. Clark la regarda longuement poursuivant,

- Ça fait du bien de te voir sourire. La jeune fille baissa la tête mal à l'aise, Clark s'éclaircit la voix reprenant.

- Tu... veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Hum non merci je... je ne compte pas rester longtemps.

- Oui je vois, fit Clark dans sa barbe.

Dawn fit un rapide tour sur elle-même avant de questionner l'air de rien.

- Où sont tes parents ?

- Pas là ,déclara Clark trop vite. Dawn fut obliger de reposer son regard sur lui. Clark la regardait avec intensité poursuivant,

- Je voulais dire que non, ils ne sont pas là ils sont partit à Granville pour... un ravitaillement de... de choses et d'autres, annonça t-il vaguement. Dawn détourna les yeux poursuivant,

- Donne moi des nouvelles de tes parents.

- Ils vont très bien je te rassure, ils... ils s'aiment comme au premier jour.

Dawn eut une moue en signe de gêne. Clark ne l'aidait pas à se sentir à l'aise. Ses sous entendus étaient déstabilisant.

- Clark j'aurais juste une question à te poser.

- Je t'écoute Angel.

- Est ce que Chloé et toi êtes en physique ensemble ?

- Oui ,répondit-il.

- Et l'as tu vu aujourd'hui ?

- Hum non pas à ma connaissance. Dawn serra les dents en sifflant avec exaspération,

- Je n'ai donc pas un mais deux ennemis en joue.

Clark ne sembla pas comprendre.

- Laisse tomber, ne t'en fais pas ,reprit-elle lentement.

Clark leva les sourcils avant d'avancer d'un pas vers elle. Il hésita quelques secondes le jeune Kent ouvrit la bouche mais s'abstint soudainement avant de déclarer rapidement.

- J'étais en train de penser que... on pourrait peut-être regarder la finale du match.

- Tu veux dire toi et moi tout les deux ici...

- Oui ,fit Clark brièvement. J'ai fait du pop-corn et je sais que tu adores ça.

- Je crains que ça soit une mauvaise idée ,le coupa Dawn.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui ,confirma t-elle.

Sur ce la jeune fille se dirigea de nouveau vers la porte. Il baissa sa tête un sourire nerveux s'installant sur ses lèvres. Dawn passa près de lui avant de continuer son chemin vers l'entrée. Pourquoi lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble fallait-il qu'il gâche toujours tout. La jeune fille s'arrêta subitement. Après tout ce n'est qu'un match. Dawn leva la tête vers le plafond soupirant longuement face à sa faiblesse.

- D'accord.

- D'accord ? ,répéta Clark se retournant vers elle.

- Oui et ne me force pas à le répéter. Le visage du jeune homme se fendit en un large sourire.

- Okay alors assied toi et je reviens. Dawn affirma de la tête avant de se rendre dans le salon se maudissant déjà intérieurement d'avoir accepter.

Clark revint quelques minutes plus tard il posa les pop-corn sur la table basse avant de s'asseoir juste à côté d'elle. Dawn s'éclaircit la gorge avant de s'asseoir à l'autre bout du canapé.

Clark se força à ne pas rouler des yeux.

. .

La jeune fille fixait l'écran suivant les moindres gestes de l'équipe des Yankees. Depuis maintenant une demi heure les deux jeunes gens observaient le match dans un profond silence. Le lanceur des Yankees manqua un tir. Dawn eut un rictus l'air totalement contrarié, Clark tourna sa tête vers elle. La jeune fille ronchonnait, le jeune Kent ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il l'avait connu plus démonstrative. Clark par son rire attira l'intention de Dawn.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Toi. Tu as toujours tellement prit le base ball à cœur ainsi que l'intervention de Derek Jeter.

- Oui parce que Derek Jeter est un mythe. Le jeune Kent eut un sourire.

- On croirait entendre mon père.

- Je t'en prit ne me compare pas à ton père ,dit-elle d'une moue.

- Je m'efforcerais de m'en souvenir ,assura Clark.

Le jeune Kent eut un faible sourire avant que Dawn ne reprenne.

- Tu ne te sens pas un peu seul ici sans tes parents ?

- Je dois avouer que oui, ça m'a toujours fait bizarre de me retrouver seul à la ferme.

- Je comprends ,fit Dawn doucement. Elle vendrait père et mère pour ne plus jamais le laisser seul !

Le jeune Kent posa de nouveau des yeux insistant sur la jeune fille. Apercevant son regard sur elle la jeune fille espéra un instant qu'il ne songe pas à la même chose qu'elle.

- Quoi ? ,continua Dawn levant les sourcils. Clark détourna la tête.

- Désolé c'est juste que... tu es tellement belle.

- Ne dis pas ça ! ,continua Dawn en sentant son cœur en manquait un.

- Et pourtant je le penses si fort.

Dawn lui jeta un regard plein d'appréhension. Qu'il se taise tout de suite, elle ne voulait pas entendre cela. Ses mots lui affolait le cœur, et perturbé sa respiration. Se tordant les doigts elle s'efforçait de ne pas le regarder alors qu'elle mourrait d'envie qu'il la serre dans ses bras et la couvre infiniment de baiser.

- Clark... , recherchant toute la force qui était en elle la jeune fille redressa la tête vers lui continuant alors d'une voix mal assuré. Écoute je-...

Le jeune homme s'avança soudainement vers elle posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Son odeur lui parvint brutalement. Que cette sensation et la senteur de la peau de la jeune Mills l'avait manqué, bon Dieu à en crevé. Le jeune homme se pencha davantage vers elle, l'embrassant fougueusement il posa une main délicate sur son doux visage.

- Clark non !

Le jeune homme se distança de la jeune fille.

- Excuse moi je... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit je... je ne voulais pas te brusquer.

Dawn se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille poursuivant,

- Pardon, tu ne voulais pas me brusquer ! Tu devrais plutôt t'excuser de l'avoir fait.

- Et bien ne compte pas sur moi ,affirma Clark aussitôt. Je le referais encore et encore si on m'en donnait le choix !

Dawn respira profondément, précipitant alors la fin de leur rencontre.

- Il faut que j'y aille ,annonça Dawn.

- Le match n'est même pas terminé ,précipita Clark.

- Après ce qui s'est passé tu ne t'attendais tout de même à ce que je reste le regarder avec toi , affirma Dawn en secouant la tête.

- Je l'ai fait parce que tu en avais envie, sûrement autant que moi.

- Pas du tout ! ,mentit la jeune Mills. Maintenant excuse moi mais je suis attendue...

- Bien sûr Lex t'attend sûrement à la maison ! ,cracha Clark énervé. Dawn se retourna vers lui le visage fermé, si il savait comme elle mourait d'envie de lui dire la vérité. Clark ne semblait même pas essayer de la comprendre. Il semblait furieux, d'une colère douce et pourtant omniprésente. Du à une injustice qui le laissait de glace. Dawn soupira baissant les bras avant de se diriger vers la porte. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, avant de se lever à son tour. La contournant il lui barra le chemin.

- Clark laisse moi passer ,souffla Dawn avec une lassitude démesuré. Il posa une main sur son bras soupirant.

- Est ce que c'est vrai ? ,questionna t-il en tentant de contrôler sa voix.

- Quoi Clark ? ,reprit Dawn le regard fuyant.

- Est ce que c'est vrai que tu es tombée amoureuse de Lex et que tu n'oses pas me le dire.

Dawn leva subitement la tête ,décontenancé.

- Mais qui t'as dit ça ?

- Lex lui même, il voulait s'assurer que toi et moi ne nous parlions plus et il m'a confié que si tu t'étais installé au Manoir c'était parce que tu étais amoureuse de lui mais que tu ne savais pas comment me le dire.

Dawn eut un sourire nerveux, désabusée.

- Et tu l'as cru ? ,affirma Dawn, ahurie.

- Dis moi sincèrement ce qui me prouve le contraire Dawn ,déclara Clark le regard sombre.

- Très bien alors dans ce cas excuse moi Clark il faut que je sorte ,affirma Dawn en lui faisant signe de se décaler.

- Non tu vas d'abord me répondre.

- Tu ne mérite pas de réponse ,s'exclama Dawn avec force. Que tu me crois capable de ça prouve que tu y as déjà répondu seul.

- Et à quoi t'attendais tu ? ,reprit Clark en levant les bras. Tu tombe dans le coma, te réveille trois mois plus tard, te lie d'amitié avec Lex et décide même de t'installer chez lui au bout de trois petites semaines et dis moi alors que veux tu que j'en pense Dawn ! Que tu ne cesse de m'aimer alors que tu ne fais que me repousser, que tu pense du matin au soir à moi alors que tu m'évite même dans le couloir du lycée. Que je suis ton âme sœur alors que tu m'annonce de but en blanc que tu n'as pas envie de te souvenir de moi. Crois moi Dawn j'essaye d'y croire mais chaque jours que je passe près de toi me prouve le contraire. Tu ne m'aime pas !

- Bien sûr que si ! ,précipita Dawn. Je...

Elle s'interrompit avant de détourner la tête, se forçant à ne pas rougir. Quelle erreur d'être venue ici. Il fallait qu'elle s'en aille, qu'elle coure aussi loin que possible pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Pendant qu'elle était encore lucide, et avait encore toute sa tête. La voix du jeune homme la sortie alors de ses pensées.

- Pourquoi es tu ici Dawn ? ,murmura le jeune Kent sceptique.

A croire qu'il lisait dans ses pensées. Que faisait-elle réellement là ? Que recherchait-elle en venant à la ferme ? Qu'attendait-elle d'y trouver ?

- Je... Will m'a tendue-...

Clark respira profondément avant de l'interrompre d'une voix plus douce.

- Non Dawn dis moi ce que « toi » tu es venue chercher ici ?

Dawn se sentit mal à l'aise, ses yeux lui piquaient et elle avait l'impression d'être la fille la plus stupide de cette planète. A six pieds sous la terre, elle se sentirait davantage à sa place. N'importe où sauf devant lui... et ses baisers voler.

- Toi ,annonça t-elle la voix chancelante. Mais j'ai du me tromper.

- Oui, sûrement ,ajouta Clark en acquiesçant de la tête. Parce que la seule personne que tu trouveras ici, est quelqu'un que tu as volontairement blesser mais ça tu dois sûrement t'en douter.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, le cœur en miette avant de se détourner du jeune Kent. Elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Et ça lui faisait mal. Le jeune homme lut la souffrance de ses accusations se répercuté sur elle mais ne s'en excusa pas davantage. Sortant de sa route, il s'éloigna avant de retourner dans le salon.

Dawn tituba un peu sur place avant de s'avancer de nouveau vers la porte. Le jeune homme se rassied doucement avant de feindre l'indifférence. La jeune fille soupira longuement posant sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Un vent frais ainsi que la lumière bleuté de la lune entra dans la maison juste avant que la porte ne se referme. Le jeune Kent ferma lourdement les yeux énervé contre lui-même. Il avait une furieuse envie de pleurer une époque et une fille qui appartenait maintenant à son passé. Quel idiot il était !

Le jeune homme renifla avant de redresser la tête s'efforçant de se reconcentré sur ce match devant lequel il tentait de ne pas se morfondre. Retirant sa main sur son visage le jeune Kent secoua la tête avant de détourner la tête. Lorsque le jeune homme rouvrit les yeux Dawn était posté devant lui silencieuse. Clark se redressa subitement, croyant un instant devenir fou.

- Dawn mais je croyais que-...

La jeune Mills secoua négativement de la tête avant de s'avancer vers lui.

- Je suis désolée. Il faut que tu me pardonne Clark... parce que je sais que je t'aime ,reprit-elle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Clark étonnamment surpris, prit quelques secondes avant de réaliser ce qui était en train de se passer. Les lèvres de la jeune Mills sur les siennes lui sembla de nouveau insensé comme irréel. Si ce n'était qu'un rêve qu'il se réveil maintenant. Mais rien d'irrationnel ne se passa, et ce n'est que lorsque la jeune Mills s'assied à califourchon sur lui qu'il reprit le contrôle de lui même. Celle qu'il désirait plus que tout, cette ange qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer l'enlacer à perdre âme. Si passionnément qu'il ne pouvait croire qu'elle avait oublier. Si fougueusement que les nuits passés le lui rappelait. Si ardemment qu'il ne put que répondre par les mêmes.

Le jeune homme la serra contre lui si fort qu'il craint un instant pour elle, mais la jeune fille ne s'en plaint pas rendant le baiser plus éperdu que jamais. La jeune fille retira sa chemise, Clark crut rêver. Le jeune Kent alors l'imita avant de reprendre de nouveau possession de ses lèvres. Cet instant magique avait-il bien lieu, Dawn venait-elle de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait ? Et venait-elle de faire ça ! En cet instant, il n'aurait souhaitait être nul part ailleurs qu'entre ses bras.

Sur ce il se leva les jambes de la jeune fille s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille. Le cœur du jeune Kent crut fondre. Clark eut un sourire entre deux baisers posant une main dans ses cheveux dorés. Rien que ce geste l'avait manqué. Il monta les escaliers jusqu'à l'étage avant de fermer d'un coup de vent la porte de sa chambre.

. . .

_**Le lendemain,**_** Manoir des Luthor**

Le soleil s'était levé tôt ce matin là, et Lex se levant toujours de bonne heure l'accompagna en cette nouvelle journée. En effet le jeune Luthor petit déjeuner en lisant le Daily Planet. Lex lisait un article sur le renforcement de la sécurité des banques de Métropolis lorsque l'un des employés de maison vint lui servir son café.

- Victor ,débuta le jeune Luthor. Je n'ai pas vu Dawn ce matin, est-elle levée j'aimerais lui parler ?

- Mademoiselle Mills n'est pas encore sortie de sa chambre, je crains bien qu'elle dort encore Monsieur.

- Pourriez vous la réveillé ,affirma Lex en amenant la tasse à ses lèvres.

- N'est-il pas préférable de la laissé dormir ,reprit Victor. Il est possible que ses cours comment tard aujourd'hui.

- Une raison de plus de se lever j'aimerais la voir avant de partir au travail.

- Bien Monsieur ,déclara le major d'homme avant de prendre congés.

Le bruit de la double porte annonça l'arrivée de quelqu'un avant que des pas résonnent dans la salle à manger.

- Je suis là ne vous délacez pas Victor ,déclara Dawn en apparaissant par la cuisine. Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui ,déclara Lex en la détaillant longuement. Dawn s'observa à son tour avant de glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux encore humides.

- Quoi ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? ,questionna Dawn doucement.

- Non, rien du tout pendant l'espace d'un instant tu m'as juste semblé... différente.

Dawn eut une moue,

- Ah oui en quoi ?

- En rien. Secouant la tête il changea alors de sujet. Qu'est ce que tu faisais dans la cuisine ?

- J'y ai prit mon petit déjeuner rapidement, ne m'as tu pas dit que je devais davantage forcé à le prendre.

- Oui, mais Victor ne t'y a pas vu, pourtant ,déclara t-il perplexe.

- En effet ,murmura t-elle, mais Victor ne travaille pas en cuisine Lex.

Le jeune homme affirma doucement de la tête avant de poursuivre alors,

- Dis moi et si ce matin nous allions voir ton père ?

Dawn eut un bref sourire, avant d'affirmer frénétiquement de la tête.

. . .

**Métropolis,**

Dawn sortit de l'automobile et attendit que les gros bras qui l'accompagnait en fasse de même mais tous restèrent dans la voiture semblant attendre quelque chose. Dawn s'approcha du véhicule et se pencha vers la vitre.

- Vous pouvez sortir je suis prête.

- C'est avec moi que tu vas à l'hôpital ,fit la voix glaciale du jeune Luthor. Dawn se tourna vers lui, elle n'avait même pas entendit le jeune homme sortir de la seconde voiture. Dawn s'exécuta reprenant alors,

- Mais alors pourquoi dans ce cas avoir fait faire venir Bill, Tom et Jerry ?

Le jeune Luthor eut un faible sourire face aux sarcasmes de la jeune Mills. Il poursuit alors l'entraînant vers l'entrer du bâtiment.

- Question de sécurité.

- Tu te moque de moi ,assura Dawn. Nous sommes arrivé en hélicoptère.

_"Avec Clark nous serions arrivés en un éclair"_ ,se surprit à songer la jeune Mills. D'où lui venait cette idée ? Respirant profondément elle se força à se souvenir. Pourquoi ? ,se questionna t-elle alors patiemment. Parce que... parce que... parce que Clark était un homme hors du commun, pourvu de pouvoir sensationnel. Un homme unique qui pouvait soulever des voitures, et arrêter des balles de revolver. En outre l'homme de ses rêves et qui Dieu sait par quel miracle avait attérit ici et avec elle.

- Dépêche toi il fait froid ça serait bête que tu sois malade ,continua Lex enroulant un bras autour de sa taille.

- Non ça ira je ne tombe pratiquement jamais malade ,ajouta la jeune Mills se dégageant de son étreinte afin de rentrer dans la clinique.

Lex eut un léger rictus avant de la suivre à l'intérieur.

. . .

**Ferme des Kent,**

A travers les rideaux de la chambre du jeune Kent le soleil y projetait ses rayons encore faible. Et lorsque Clark se réveilla il crut un instant que cela était du à l'heure matinale. Et c'est avec un sourire aux lèvres que le jeune Kent immergea de ses profonds songes. Y avait-il plus belle nuit que celle-ci, et lorsque encore il y songeait des images de la folle nuit d'hier lui revenait en tête. Il respira profondément les yeux toujours clos, et au loin alors qu'il entendait les oiseaux volaient près de sa fenêtre, et le vent soufflait dans les feuilles, des bruits de pas le sorti petit à petit de sa torpeur. Se tournant dans son lit la main du jeune Kent se mit à chercher le corps de la jeune fille sous ses draps. Mais rapidement, il lui semblait que le lit était vide. Il ouvrit les yeux. Oui le lit était effectivement désert, et pas qu'un peu. Clark se redressa subitement.

- Dawn ?

Le silence lui répondit. Où pouvait-elle bien être ? Elle n'était pas parti, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça. Alors avait-il rêver ? Est ce que possible que tout cela n'était en faite qu'un rêve ? Clark soupira posant ses mains sur son visage. Le jeune Kent devait sérieusement s'éclaircir les idées. Alors qu'il s'était décider à descendre au rez de chaussée le jeune fermier se rappela avoir entendu des pas. Plein d'espoir il songea un instant à descendre et à retrouver tel un enchantement Dawn en bas.

Se levant en tendant l'oreille il entendit effectivement de nouveau des pas avant d'entre des éclats de voix puis plus distinctement la voix de ses parents. Le jeune Kent se précipita tel un automate vers le salon avant d'y retrouver ses parents. Il n'y comprenait plus rien. Où Dawn avait bien pu passer ? S'était-elle éclipser avant que les parents du jeune Kent ne surgissent. Néanmoins si c'était le cas elle avait bien fait, mais que lui coûtait-il de le lui dire avant de partir. Le jeune homme soupira de tout ses poumons observant l'état des lieux avant de replonger dans ses pensées. Bon à présent il était sûr de ne pas avoir rêver Dawn était bien venu hier, ils avaient regarder le match où les Yankees étaient annoncés vainqueur puis ils avaient fait l'amour au première étage. Oh que oui ! Mais alors pourquoi Dawn avait-elle-...

La voix surprise de sa mère le sortie de ses songes.

- Clark tu es encore là nous ne sommes pas aller à l'étage en croyant que tu étais déjà partie au lycée.

Clark cilla en posant son regard sur ses parents.

Se donnant quelques secondes de réflexion intérieure le jeune Kent jeta un regard sur l'heure.

- Oh mon Dieu ! ,s'écria t-il avant de se précipiter vers son sac.

- Clark où est ce que tu vas comme ça, tu n'es pas habillé.

. . .

**Clinique de Métropolis,**

Lex l'entraina jusqu'à l'étage supérieur d'une petite clinique privée de Métropolis. Et c'est lorsqu'elle fut à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette endroit. La jeune fille appréhenda un instant, elle espéra alors que son père se porte bien, que sa santé ne se soit pas aggraver. Une exaltation et une hâte particulière monta en elle. Faites que tout aille bien ?, supplia Dawn.

- Tout va bien ? ,questionna Lex à son intention.

La jeune fille jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers lui avant de murmurer doucement.

- Ça ira mieux lorsque j'aurais vu mon père.

Sur ce la porte s'ouvrit avant que Dawn ne sorte de l'ascenseur, Lex la suivit. Ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir quasi désert avant de s'arrêter dans une salle d'attente. Lex se tourna vers la jeune fille avant de reprendre.

- C'est là.

- Où ça ? ,questionna Dawn sur les nerfs. Lex lui désigna une porte au fond du couloir à sa droite, qu'elle ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué.

- Tu peux y resté aussi longtemps que tu le souhaite mais c'est moi qui choisirait le jour et l'endroit ,affirma Lex. Dawn respira profondément, alors que le jeune Luthor poursuivait,

- Tu as cour aujourd'hui n'est ce pas ?

- Oui mais-...

Son portable se mit à sonner et le jeune homme l'arrêta d'un signe de la main avant de répondre à son téléphone.

- Oui allô... ,débuta le jeune Luthor.

Ce qui ne déplut pas à la jeune Mills ainsi elle ne pouvait se concentré que sur son père. C'est alors que la jeune fille soupira avant de se tourner vers la porte. Dawn se prépara intérieurement, elle ferma les yeux en s'efforçant de réunir tout le courage et toute la force dont elle avait besoin.

Sur ce, Dawn poussa la porte de la chambre de son père. Il était tout simplement là, à croire que ces quatre derniers mois n'existaient pas. Que son père allait bien, et que dès aujourd'hui tout retournerait dans l'ordre. Que cette tombe que ces cendres, que ses mauvais souvenirs et toute cette peine ne soient que du passé. Que ces erreurs s'envolent. Elle avait espérer des millier de fois, l'avoir de nouveau devant elle, lui demandait pardon pour tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait.

Entrant dans la chambre la jeune fille ferma la porte derrière elle, son cœur se gonfla et la jeune Mills eut un triste sourire en apercevant que son père dormait profondément. Lex toujours au téléphone vit la jeune fille s'installer au chevet de son père à travers la vitre. Dawn détailla son père deux longues minutes, silencieuse, avant de s'avancer vers son lit. Elle se demanda un instant si elle rêvait. Son père qu'elle croyait mort... Son père dont elle n'avait jamais vu le corps inerte était là devant elle. Dawn serra ses lèvres en songeant à cette conversation avec Lex. Oui celle où le jeune homme lui assurait que si il avait mit fin à la vie de son père c'était pour son bien et qu'ainsi elle et lui pourraient resté à Smallville ensemble. Dawn posa une main sur son visage avant de s'avancer rapidement vers lui. S'asseyant près de son père Dawn fixa son visage endormit avec tendresse.

Le jeune Luthor raccrocha au bout de dix bonnes minutes et se tournant de nouveau vers la vitre le jeune homme étudia la scène. Il se demandait alors pourquoi la jeune fille ne réveillait pas son père. En effet elle préféra posait sa tête sur le lit ,ainsi que sa main sur la sienne et patiemment attendre qu'il se réveille. Lex la regardait stupéfait. Et si son père dormait toute la journée risquait-elle d'attendre son réveil aussi longtemps ? Avant qu'ils ne montent à l'étage l'infirmière leur avait bien dit de le laisser se reposer, allait-elle alors suivre ses instructions à la lettre. L'observant avec intensité il patientait à son tour pour la première fois depuis sa connaissance. Il comprit en quoi son véritable don d'empathie consistait véritablement. Après quelques longues minutes Lex s'éloigna de la vitre se dirigeant vers la salle d'attente. Lorsqu'il rentra, peu de temps après, dans la chambre de Mr Mills, Lex se sentit soudainement mal à l'aise. Dawn leva la tête frottant ses yeux ensommeillés.

- Je suis désolé de te déranger.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lex on doit déjà s'en aller ?

- Non pas du tout prend tout ton temps. Je te l'ai dit. Il ferma la porte derrière lui proposant,

- Je t'ai ramené quelque chose, que veux tu boire ?

- Hum du thé serait parfait.

- J'ai vu tout pile ,assura-t-il d'un sourire. Il s'approcha d'elle lui tendant un gobelet.

- Merci ,fit-elle posant ses cheveux sur une de ses épaules. Lex la détailla de tout ses gestes. A croire que chacun de ses mouvements révélaient une nouvelle forme de beauté en elle. Dawn leva les yeux vers lui.

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Rien.

- Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? C'est à propos de mon père.

- Non pas du tout. Dawn fronça les sourcils.

- Est-ce que je devrais m'inquiétai de ce qu'il y a dans mon gobelet ?

- Non Dawn ,souffla Lex d'un sourire désabusé.

- Tu me le dirais n'est-ce pas ? ,insista t-elle.

- Voyons Dawn tu ne me fais donc pas confiance. La jeune fille le regarda quelques secondes imperturbable avant de poser le gobelet sur la table de chevet de son paternel. Lex roula des yeux.

- Si tu n'en veux pas je le reprends.

- Relax Lex je vais le boire ton thé. Le jeune homme soupira, avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la porte. Il se retourna vers elle, la jeune Mills reposait de nouveau sa tête près de son père. Lex eut un léger sourire semblant attendrit avant de sortir de la chambre. Dawn serra les dents en sachant que tout ce qu'ils leur arrivaient en ce moment était de la faute du jeune Luthor. Elle l'aperçut alors assied sur une chaise en face de la chambre de son père sa tête posait sur le mur blanc de la clinique.

. .

Dawn s'était assoupi lorsque Lex rentra de nouveau dans la chambre de Mr Mills. Cela faisait longtemps que la jeune Mills était avec lui, mais sous sédatif le père de la jeune fille dormait promptement. Le jeune Luthor contourna le lit avant de s'avancer vers elle précautionneusement. Il observa ses mains puis apercevant qu'il portait bien ses gants il tendit une main vers elle. A présent c'était une chose dont il s'assurait plutôt deux fois qu'une. Et dans quel intérêt, me diriez vous à présent Dawn savait tout de lui. Une paranoïa loin d'être maitrisé, le confortait dans l'idée qu'il ne souhaitait pas que cela se reproduise peut-être qu'avec le temps elle oublierait.

- Dawn... Dawn ,réveille toi ,chuchota Lex en retirant ses cheveux de son visage. La jeune fille eut un geignement en signe de perturbation avant de susurrer fébrilement,

- Clark. Je t'aime.

Le jeune Luthor se redressa hors de lui avant de s'éloigner, mécontent.

- Dawn ! ,déclara t-il trop fort.

La jeune fille sursauta, sous le choque.

- Il est temps d'y aller, ton père ne se réveillera pas.

Dawn cilla avant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Quoi mais qu'est ce que tu racontes, bien sûr qu'il se réveillera je veux rester près de lui.

- Ton père a subit une grosse opération la nuit dernière il est complètement dans le coltard. Tu pourras repasser demain si tu le souhaites mais là Dawn il est tard ,s'agaça le jeune homme.

Dawn observa sa montre avant de lever des yeux plein de rancœur vers lui.

- Lex il n'est que 16h !

- Mais nous sommes là depuis 10h ce matin. Si il devait se réveiller il l'aurait déjà fait laisse le se reposer et allons nous en ,déclara t-il avant de la tirer par la main.

Dawn se dégagea de son emprise,

- Oui mais tu n'es pas obliger de rester.

- Tu plaisante j'espère ,affirma Lex haineusement.

Dawn soupira avant de revenir vers son père se penchant vers lui, elle posa ses lèvres sur son front avant de lui murmurer doucement,

- Je reviens demain Pa' je te promets.

Lex soupira de tout ses poumons avant de la saisir de nouveau par le bras. La conduisant vers la sortie avec impatience et énervement.

- Mais qu'est ce qui te prends ,déclara Dawn en reculant afin qu'il veuille bien la lâcher. Lex se tourna vers elle, le regard sombre. Dawn recula d'un pas. Plusieurs fois dans les souvenirs du jeune Luthor elle avait vu se regard lorsque la colère l'emportait et ce n'était que lors de grande occasion dont elle n'aurait pas souhaitait y être.

- Tu sais quoi Dawn ,reprit le jeune Luthor avec hargne. Je pense que si j'apprenais que toi et Clark continuez de vous voir derrière mon dos en vous jouant de moi je pense que je le prendrais très mal. Et qu'il me serait impossible de te reconduire vers ton père... une fois de plus ,menaça Lex.

Dawn appréhenda subitement. Basculant d'une jambe à l'autre, dans une nervosité qu'elle tentait de camouflait.

- Je ne comprends pas, que veux tu dire par là ?

- Ce que je suis en train de te dire Dawn, affirma Lex en avançant d'un pas vers elle, c'est que je sais que hier tu n'as pas passé la nuit au Manoir. Dawn ouvrit la bouche afin de se justifier mais le jeune Luthor la fit taire d'un regard amer.

- Sache que cela ne se reproduira plus, j'espère que tu lui as dit au revoir cette nuit parce que c'était ton dernier écart ! ,affirma Lex lui jetant soigneusement un regard assassin avant de se rendre vers les ascenseurs.

Dawn ferma lourdement les yeux sentant une larme plein d'amertume coulait le long de sa joue.

. . .

_**Le lendemain**_,** Smallville High School **

La journée de la veille fut longue, et la nuit d'autant plus. Harceler quelqu'un de coup de fil avait tout son sens lorsque le prédateur était Clark Kent. Il espérait que ses trente coups de fil si ce n'est peut-être plus et ces treize messages étaient arrivé à bon port... ou enfaite peut-être pas. Qu'elle ne pense pas qu'il était obséder par elle mais il voulait juste de ses nouvelles. La perspective qu'elle regrette, qu'elle s'en veuille ou qu'elle est besoin d'y réfléchir lui avait traverser l'esprit. Mais à présent que Dawn était... « elle-même » il ne voyait pas pourquoi elle culpabiliserait. Tellement d'espoir reposait en lui en ce moment même. Un tel espoir qu'il en craignait d'être déçu.

C'est donc avec peu de sommeil et beaucoup de pouvoir que Clark arriva tôt à son premier cour ce matin là. Il lui sembla qu'il dura une éternité et lorsque enfin la sonnerie retentit Clark fut l'un des premiers à poser un pied à l'extérieur de la salle de cour. Hier le jeune Kent n'avait pas pu la trouver, et c'est avec davantage de nervosité que le jeune homme s'engagea dans le couloir. A peine dans les corridors du lycée il se mit à la recherche de la jeune Mills, qu'il trouva sans grande surprise devant son casier. Respirant profondément le jeune Kent s'avança vers elle le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Salut Dawn ,débuta le jeune homme.

- Bonjour ,continua Dawn s'activant de la même manière sans lui portait une réelle attention. La jeune fille s'attendait à sa visite et c'est sans étonnement que sa présence près de son casier ne la bouleversa pas plus que cela.

- J'aurais cru te trouver à mes côtés hier matin tu étais pressée ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit je ne pouvais pas rester.

- Oui... mais ,reprit Clark la contournant afin de s'adossait au cassier près du sien, dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas m'avoir réveiller. Hier j'ai cru que le prof allait me tuer pour seulement dix minutes de retard ,ajouta-t-il d'un sourire nerveux.

- Je suis partie dans la nuit je n'allais pas te réveillé pour si peu…

- Et bien si, j'aurais voulu savoir que tu n'avais pas dormi à mes côtés ,continua t-il inclinant la tête afin que la jeune fille le regarde.

- Okay Clark… je crois bien avoir compris, tu ne vas tout de même pas me faire une scène ! ,reprit-elle d'un ton sec.

Clark cru qu'à l'intérieur de lui tout explosa soudainement. La même attitude, les même paroles blessantes. Ça recommencé subitement.

- Dawn mais qu'est ce qui te prend tout à coup ? Qu'est ce que tu essaye de faire ? Qu'est ce que tu essaye de prouver ?

- Rien ,reprit-elle d'une voix éteinte.

- Tu te joues de mes sentiments, tu te joues de moi mais enfin dis moi... dis moi ce que tu veux ? Dawn respira profondément avant de se tourner vers lui.

- Tu as raison ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour était une erreur j'ai été bête. J'ai écouté mon cœur au lieu d'écouter ma tête et voilà où ça nous mène aujourd'hui au même point qu'hier ou avant hier puisqu'on ne peut pas être ensemble. Je n'ai pas été assez forte et je souffre aujourd'hui de la faiblesse dont j'ai fait preuve mais ça ne peut pas marcher Clark... ça ne peut pas.

Le jeune Kent eut un rictus, détournant la tête.

- Je rêve... oui dites moi que je rêve. Je suis en train de faire un cauchemar horrible et je ne vais pas tarder à me réveiller c'est ça ?

- Tu sais très bien que non ,dit Dawn doucement.

- Alors pourquoi Dawn, pourquoi ? ,s'emporta t-il. La jeune fille jeta un regard circulaire dans le couloir du lycée mais se rendit vite compte qu'ils n'étaient à présent que tout les deux ,les cours venant de reprendre. D'une voix à peine audible elle poursuivit alors,

- Je suis désolée.

- Tu es désolée... tu es désolée. Bon Dieu Dawn si tu savais comme je m'en contrefous de tes excuses ce que je veux c'est toi !

- C'est impossible. Clark fit un tour sur lui même anéantit.

- Je n'ai jamais autant détester et aimer une personne de toute ma vie ! Dawn baissa la tête blessée, n'était-ce pas la deuxième fois qui le lui signalait.

- Tu t'en fou en faite oui tu te moque de ce que je peux ressentir je ne suis qu'un pantin pour toi. J'ai envie de prendre du bon temps alors pourquoi ne pas aller voir Clark il sera me combler.

- Ce n'est pas du tout ce que je pense !

- Tu n'as même pas eut besoin de le penser Dawn. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que tout ce que tu me fais subir me fait souffrir ! Oui en faite Lex et toi faites une belle paire. Je me demande vraiment comment j'ai pu être si longtemps amoureux de toi sans me rendre compte de ta vrai nature.

- Clark tu te méprends.

- Ah oui je me méprends. Mais qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Au dernière nouvelle tu t'en fouter qu'on termine la nuit dans le même lit alors du fait que je me méprenne sur toi ou pas ça doit réellement te passer au dessus de la tête.

- Ne dis pas ça ! Il eut un léger sourire hypocrite avant d'ouvrir les bras en grand reprenant,

- Non ! Voilà Dawn tu as ce que tu voulais tu es libre. Libre de fricoter avec Lex si c'est ce que tu veux parce que à partir d'aujourd'hui jusqu'au restant de ma vie je m'en moque éperdument ,assura t-il avant de prendre congés. La jeune fille le regarda s'éloigner désemparée. Elle était donc tomber si bas. Des larmes affluèrent sur ses joues, elle sentait déjà le regard chaud de Clark sur elle lui manquait. Et pourtant elle l'avait mérité elle l'avait traiter comme un moins que rien. Peut-être qu'après tout c'était sa punition, sa punition pour être ce qu'elle était devenu aujourd'hui. Parce que plus que jamais elle savait qu'elle venait de perdre l'homme de sa vie pour toujours.

. . .

**Manoir des Luthor,**

Dawn dans sa chambre zappait la télévision de chaîne toutes les deux secondes. Rien de particulier l'intéresser, elle avait juste envie que le temps passe, que les jours s'écoulent jusqu'à ce qu'elle aille mieux jusqu'à ce qu'elle se sente beaucoup mieux. Mais plus le temps passé et plus elle se demandait si elle en était réellement capable, si elle était capable de s'en remettre. Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

- N'entrez pas je ne suis pas habiller ,assura t-elle d'un ton las. La porte s'ouvrit tout de même laissant apercevoir Lex une main cachant ses yeux.

- Je croyais avoir dit ne vouloir voir personne.

- Mais moi c'est différent ,dit-il retirant sa main de devant ses yeux.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi ,continua t-elle toujours en train de zapper. Et si je n'étais pas habiller.

- Et bien soit apparemment ce n'est pas le cas. Je suis venu te voir parce que ça va faire une semaine qu'on ne t'a pas vu.

- Par "on" tu parle de qui ?

- Et bien du personnel, de moi...

- Oui en d'autres termes des gens qui ne me connaissent pas s'inquiètent plus pour moi que ma propre famille et ami.

- Moi je te connais.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête, vide de toute sensation.

- Oh non tu ne me connais pas Lex.

- Dawn tu sais que je serais toujours là, et je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi.

- Lex épargne moi s'il te plait ,dit-elle d'une voix fatiguée. C'est justement ça le problème !

Le jeune Luthor se pinça les lèvres puis détaillant la chambre il soupira.

- Dawn je t'ai rapporté ça ,dit-il posant un plateau sur une commode près de la porte. Il faut absolument que tu mange quelque chose ça va faire presque deux jours que ton ventre est vide.

- Je n'ai pas faim.

- C'est le comble Dawn Mills n'a pas faim !

- Je ne plaisante pas Lex je ne veux rien du tout laisse moi s'il te plait.

Le jeune homme réfléchit longuement avant de s'avancer dans la pièce d'un pas déterminé.

- Dis moi est ce que c'est à cause de Clark que tu es dans cette état là ? Tu es triste à cause de lui n'est ce pas ?

- Non si je suis triste c'est à cause de toi Lex ,ajouta t-elle tournant son visage vers lui.

Pendant un court instant le jeune homme ne crut pas comprendre mais en effet Dawn n'était pas là parce qu'elle le voulait, et n'avait pas quitter Clark parce qu'elle le souhaitait mais parce que depuis ces derniers mois il l'avait menacer de la plus ignoble des manières pour qu'elle obéisse à ses pitoyables ordres.

Le visage du jeune homme s'aggrava soudainement avant qu'il ne reprenne d'un ton distant.

- Toi qui croit que ta famille t'oublie, ton père à demander à recevoir ta visite... Il se dirigea vers la porte avant de reprendre sèchement. Demain !

Sur ce la porte se referma plongeant la chambre dans une obscurité soudaine, où seul la télévision diffusait une faible lumière.

. . .

**Ferme des Kent,**

Le jeune Kent rentra chez lui, balançant un vase à travers la maison. Il se força à ne pas s'énerver davantage respirant profondément. Ce n'était qu'une stupide barrière alors pourquoi maintenant s'énervait-il d'un rien ? Clark posa ses mains sur sa tête anéantit, se dirigeant vers la cuisine il changea d'avis avant de retourner sur ses pas. Le jeune Kent monta à l'étage soupirant,

- Calme toi !

S'appuyant à la rambarde de son escalier il posa une main sur son visage avant de secouer légèrement la tête, désabusé par son comportement. le jeune Kent passa devant sa chambre se tournant lentement vers la pièce vide. Depuis l'autre nuit, depuis l'autre fois il n'avait pas réussit à poser ne serait ce qu'un seul pied dans sa chambre. Préférant amplement l'accueil plus réconfortant mais cependant moins confortable de sa Grange. Sa chambre était tel quel, et c'était bien pour cela qu'il n'y était plus entrer. Son image y était encore, son parfum flottait encore dans l'air, son rire résonnait encore dans ses murs. Le jeune homme baissa la tête. Dawn lui manquait à en le coeur qui saigne mais plus jamais il lui ferait le plaisir de le lui dire. Elle n'avait fait que se servir de lui, et il lui arrivait parfois de se demander si Dawn l'avait un jour réellement aimer. Ses yeux émeraudes lui manquait atrocement, la douceur de sa peau, le goût fruitée de ses lèvres... mais à présent tout cela était terminé. Et même si il n'arrivait pas à tourner la page aussi facilement, il fallait qu'il essaye du mieux qu'il le pouvait.

. . .

_**Une semaine plus tard**_

**Manoir,**

Dawn s'assied à la table au dîner sous l'insistance de Lex. En effet ces derniers temps elle mangeait peu, et de moins en moins avec l'épisode du lycée. Elle avait l'impression qu'on l'avait amputé d'un membre, et qu'on avait laissé la plaie à vif et sanglante. Ce que ça pouvait faire mal de savoir que l'être aimé vous détestez.

A peine fut elle assise que le jeune Luthor esquissa un sourire. Dawn le foudroya du regard. Et il veut me faire croire qu'il s'inquiète de mon état de santé... c'est ça à d'autre. Un domestique vint se postait devant elle tout sourire.

- Bonsoir Mlle Mills.

- Bonsoir Victor.

- Je suis heureux de vous revoir assied près de cette table comment vous portez vous ?

- Combien de fois il faudra vous dire que vous pouvez me tutoyer on a quasiment le même âge.

- Oui mademoiselle. Vous prendrez quelque chose ?

Dawn leva une épaule indifférente.

- Victor en faite je n'ai pas réellement faim.

- Mais mademoiselle vous prendrez tout de même bien quelque chose, insista t-il. Dawn respira profondément tandis que Lex levait des yeux curieux vers leur direction.

- Soit alors faites moi la surprise je compte sur vous Victor je veux quelque chose d'agréable à manger.

- Bien Mademoiselle je me dépêche.

Alors qu'il tournait sur ses talons le jeune Luthor l'arrêta.

- Victor ?

- Oui Monsieur.

- Vous penserez à débarrasser la chambre de Dawn de ses plateaux de nourriture qui s'entassent.

- Oui , reprit le jeune domestique avant d'adresser un faible signe de tête à la jeune fille. Le jeune homme se rendit aussitôt à la cuisine. Dawn eut un faible sourire, l'observant s'éclipser.

- Ton sourire égaye cette pièce Dawn. La jeune fille leva son regard sur Lex qu'elle avait alors quasiment oublier.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça te gêne ?

- Venant de toi je crains que non je veux juste que tu évites de dire ça devant moi. Tes compliments tu peux te les garder moi je n'en veux pas.

- Et bien apparemment tu as reprit du poil de la bête où je me trompe.

Dawn le toisa du regard avant de reprendre,

- Alors à quel heure je pourrai voir mon père ?

- A l'heure que tu le souhaite l'établissement ne ferme pas ces portes mais les visites ont lieu à partir de 9h alors fait ce que tu veux.

- Parfait ,assura Dawn brièvement. Elle fit une légère pause en songeant à l'état de son père qui n'avait pas évolué depuis ses dernières visites. Elle reprit doucement,

- Est ce que j'aurais le droit encore une fois à une escorte de garde du corps pour me rendre à l'hôpital ?

Lex reporta son regard vers elle. Ses yeux perçant la dévisagèrent.

- Tu préfère peut-être que je m'y rende avec toi ?

Dawn baissa la tête ne préférant pas répondre. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux posant son regard sur son portable.

- Tu attends un appel ?

- Non ça fait juste quelques jours que je n'ai pas allumer mon portable je voulais voir ce qui en était.

- Et alors ? La jeune fille retenu une plainte resongeant aux multiples messages du jeune Kent. Dawn soupira poursuivant,

- Et les affaires Lex comment ça se passe ?

- Tu t'en fiches éperdument tu veux juste changer de sujet !

- Oui c'est vrai... alors les affaires ,reprit-elle tout de même. Lex pinça ses lèvres l'étudiant un instant avant de continuer.

- La routine, Luthorcorp va engager une énorme filière mondiale.

- Chouette ,fit Dawn sans réelle conviction. Elle souffla longuement.

- Tu t'ennuies tant que ça ?

- Non j'ai juste mal à la tête ,affirma Dawn en posant une main sur sa nuque.

- Demande à Victor des cachets vous avez l'air de bien vous entendre ,dit-il d'une voix traînante.

- Est ce que ce sont des reproches ?

- Non je ne fais juste que remarquer ce qui est devant mes yeux.

- Victor est gentil donc je le suis aussi avec lui.

- Et avec moi ? ,reprit-il amèrement Dawn leva un sourcil, elle se pencha vers la longue table poursuivant d'une voix douce.

- Victor lui ne m'oblige pas à rester dans un sinistre manoir, ne me force pas à rompre avec l'homme de ma vie et ne me contraint pas à aller voir mon père tout les 32 du mois avec quatre gardes du corps.

Lex eut un rire sans joie.

- Clark l'homme de ta vie ,cracha-t-il sèchement.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est juste ce que tu as retenu ?

- Il n'est pas et ne sera jamais l'homme de ta vie.

- Et la faute à qui ? ,s'emporta t-elle se levant droite comme un piquer.

- Dawn rassied toi !

- Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi je tente de me justifier auprès de toi je fais ce que je veux. Si je souhaite bien m'entendre avec Victor je le ferais ! Point à la ligne ! ,ajouta t-elle sortant de table.

- Dawn ! ,déclara Lex d'une voix forte. Le domestique revint étonné.

- Mlle Mills et votre repas ?

- Faites le monter dans ma chambre ,avec des aspirines s'il vous plait. Passez plus de cinq minutes avec Lex dans la même pièce me donne d'affreuse migraine.

- Tout de suite mademoiselle.

Le jeune Luthor eut un rictus reposant son regard sur la place vide où la jeune fille était quelques secondes plutôt assise.

. . .

**Smallville High School,**

Le jeune homme posa son sac avant de sortir son portable.

- Tu attends encore son appel ? ,questionna Chloé en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Pardon l'appel de qui ? ,reprit Clark en se rasseyant plus convenablement.

- D'après toi ,continua Chloé en levant les sourcils d'un air équivoque.

Clark serra les lèvres en détournant la tête.

- Je ne vois pas de qui tu parle ,affirma t-il sèchement.

Chloé fronça les sourcils.

- Ne joue pas l'imbécile.

- Moi jouer l'imbécile, pas du tout. D'ailleurs je ne veux pas en parler du tout.

- Tu ne veux pas parler de Dawn je n'y crois pas. C'est une première.

Le jeune Kent soupira de tout ses poumons agacé.

- Tu n'ose même pas dire son prénom.

- Écoute Chloé tu n'en sais rien... tu n'as aucune idée de ce qui se passe entre elle et moi.

- Ce que je sais c'est que Dawn a des blessures au cœur, des blessures que personnes ne peut réparer, elle garde beaucoup de choses pour elle et contient toutes ses douleurs, jusqu'au jour ou elle craquera et tout s'effondrera.

- Et que veux tu que j'y fasse ,reprit Clark nonchalamment.

- Tu t'en moque de savoir qu'elle va mal ? Qu'elle se nourrit à peine, et qu'elle ne va même plus au lycée.

- Oui complètement.

Chloé redressa la tête non dupe.

- Écoute, ça ne te regarde pas ce que je pense ou pas à son sujet, alors laisse moi tranquille avec tout ça. Je ne veux plus parler d'elle, okay ?

- Clark mais enfin-...

- Chloé ! ,s'énerva Clark, je sais ce que vous avez fait Will et toi la semaine dernière en l'envoyant à la ferme et en croyant bien faire, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. Dawn n'aurait jamais du venir. Alors la prochaine fois abstenez vous de nous venir en aide, termina t-il avant de se lever puis de changer de place.

. . .

**Clinique de Métropolis,**

Il était déjà tard lorsque de nouveau la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit. Dawn leva aussitôt la tête, songeant à Lex qui viendrait de nouveau l'arrachait à son père. Mais la vision qui s'imposa à elle la surprit du tout au tout. Le jeune Kent ferma la porte derrière lui avant de se tourner vers elle.

- Clark ,remarqua-t-elle stupéfaite.

- Je te cherche depuis une bonne heure déjà.

- Moi ,reprit Dawn se redressant. Clark contourna le lit un sourire aux lèvres.

- Allons nous en !

- Mais de quoi tu parles ?

- Partons loin d'ici rien que toi et moi.

- Clark je ne peux pas ,fit Dawn jetant un regard à l'extérieur. Lex est ici et puis il y a mon père. Le jeune homme posa sur le père de la jeune fille un regard dénué de surprise avant de reprendre,

- On reviendra voir ton père et Lex est facile à contré. D'après toi comment suis-je arriver jusqu'à là alors qu'il est juste derrière cette porte.

- Clark ,fit-elle d'un large sourire. Clark ça me fait tellement plaisir si tu savais comme t'entendre et te voir me font tellement de bien. J'ai cru que tu m'avais oublier.

- C'est impossible Dawn… impossible. Viens allons nous en.

La jeune fille affirma de la tête. Clark lui fit un sourire lui faisant signe d'attendre il ouvrit la porte de la chambre n'apercevant personne il se retourna vers la jeune fille poursuivant.

- La voie est libre on peut y aller. Clark prit la main de Dawn dans la sienne un sourire complice sur le visage avant de s'éclipser de la chambre d'hôpital dans un claquement de doigt.

- Angel… Angel mon ange. La jeune fille sentit une main sur son visage.

- Clark.

- Réveille toi allez dépêche toi Angel les visites sont bientôt terminés.

- Quoi ? ,fit Dawn rouvrant soudainement les yeux. La jeune fille posa une main sur son visage, avant d'apercevoir entre ses cils le visage réjouie de son père.

- Papa ?

- Coucou mon cœur.

- Tu t'es réveillé ! ,s'exclama t-elle subitement.

- Oui sauf que c'est toi maintenant qui a du mal à immergé.

La jeune fille se jeta dans ses bras le serrant fort contre elle.

- Papa tu vas bien Dieu merci.

- Si tu savais comme ça me fait du bien de te revoir Angel ,articula son père avant de poser un baiser sur le front.

- Papa tout le monde croit que tu es mort.

- Je sais mon ange.

- Si tu voyais maman elle est dévastée, annonça Dawn en se rasseyant.

- Et sait-elle que tu es là en ce moment ?, questionna alors son père.

Dawn fit doucement non de la tête.

- Non elle n'en a pas la moindre idée. C'est... c'est compliqué ,murmura t-elle en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

Pinçant ses lèvres elle annonça alors,

- Mais s'il te plait raconte moi que fais tu ici ?

Son père respira profondément avant de se réinstallait plus convenablement.

- Doucement ,s'exclama Dawn en le retenant par le bras. Replaçant son oreiller elle s'assied près de lui avant de patienter. Son père eut un rictus.

- Ça va ? ,questionna Dawn en grimaçant à son tour comme partageant sa douleur qu'elle ressentait alors.

- Oui ça va.

- Tu devrais éviter de bouger, tu viens de subir une grosse opération.

- Ne t'en fais pas. Bien que je n'ai pas choisi de venir ici, dans cette clinique on me traite bien.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête avant de reposer son regard sur son père.

- Angel on m'a conduit ici durant la nuit. Je me suis endormi et le lendemain j'étais dans cette clinique avec d'autres infirmières et d'autres médecins.

- Quel est la dernière chose dont tu te rappelles ?

- Je me rappelle que je devais être transplanté à Los Angeles. J'ai cru d'ailleurs y être durant un moment. Mais voilà quand dans un journal que une infirmière avait laissé trainer j'ai vu que nous étions à Métropolis j'ai su que quelque chose clochait.

- Comment as tu apprit qu'on te croyait tous mort ? ,questionna Dawn alors.

- Lex me l'a dit. Personnellement.

Dawn serra ses lèvres, avant de se pencher vers son père.

- Est ce que ça fait longtemps qu'il vient te voir ?

- Il vient rarement, mais j'ai apprit que tu avais eut un accident !

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête, tandis qu'il continuait,

- J'ai cru mourir sur place.

- Oh papa si tu savais comme je suis désolée. Tout est de ma faute ,reprit-elle en le reprenant dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Non Dawn pas du tout.

- Bien sûr que si. Je sais que tu as menacé les Luthor en songeant qu'il m'était arrivé quelque chose. En ne me voyant pas rentré de la nuit tu t'es inquiété et... et je n'aurais pas du...

- Ne culpabilise pas Dawn j'aurais du être franc avec toi, et même aujourd'hui je vois bien que certaines choses ne changeront pas.

La jeune Mills baissa légèrement le regard en relevant doucement la tête vers son père, elle sut à l'instant de quoi il était question et de quoi il parlait mais ne préféra pas relever la remarque.

- Soit franc avec moi papa s'il te plait dis moi comment te sens tu ?

- Mieux c'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas moi qui devrait être allonger dans ce lit. Dawn si tu voyais ta tête.

- Pa' je vais bien.

- Angel tu es sûre de toi tu es tellement pâle.

- Je vais bien, je vais même très bien je t'assure ,répéta-t-elle afin de le rassurer.

Son père soupira posant une main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille.

- Et le lycée ?

- Bien… bien ,dit-elle détournant la tête.

- Arrête de mentir Dawn tu n'y vas plus depuis deux bonnes semaines.

Dawn soupira,

- Qui t'a dit ça c'est Lex n'est ce pas ? Comment fait-il pour être au courant de tout ? Au lieu de me surveillé il devrait s'occuper de ses affaires celui là.

- Il a eut raison de me le dire parce que ce sont aussi mes affaires Dawn. Je sais que tu es intelligente et que avec les capacités que tu as tu pourras t'en sortir dans la vie, mais sache que de nos jours sans diplôme on est rien du tout alors tu vas y retourner dès demain c'est un ordre !

- Regarde toi à peine sorti des bras de Morphée que tu me cris déjà dessus ,ajouta Dawn d'un léger sourire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle Dawn tu ne peux pas te permettre de gâcher les capacités que tu as.

- Pa' je suis juste fatiguée… Oui ces derniers temps j'étais tellement épuisée je n'avais plus envie de rien.

- Ce n'est pas une raison pour louper les cours.

- Si ça en est une ,dit-elle tristement. Elle eut une légère pause avant de reprendre doucement,

- Pa' je crois que... que j'ai perdu goût à la vie.

- Non… non ne dis pas ça Angel tu n'as même pas 18 ans on ne perds pas goût à la vie à cette âge je refuse de t'entendre dire ça.

- Et pourtant ,fit-elle la voix brisée.

- Est ce que c'est à cause de Lex il te mène la vie dure, tu veux que je lui parle ?

- Ne te mets pas plus en danger papa je t'en supplie.

- Fais le entrer !

- Non il n'hésitera pas, il se moque de savoir si j'ai des gens qui m'aiment autour de moi justement il essaye le plus possible de m'en éloigner alors papa je t'en pris ne fait pas ça. S'il te plait fait comme si tout allait bien. Pense à moi !

- Dawn.

- Je vais y arrivais. Je surmonterais ça toute seule. Son père la regarda pendant de longues secondes avant de soupirer profondément.

- Tu me promets Dawn ,fit-il en levant son menton.

- Je te promets d'essayer papa.

- Non pas d'essayer… promets moi d'y arriver Angel. Dawn renifla reprenant,

- Je promets d'y arriver. Je te le promets.

- Je retrouve ma Dawn ,soupira son père posant un baiser sur son front.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire mélancolique tandis que son père reprit d'un ton détacher.

- Il y a quelques secondes de cela tu disais que Luthor essayait de t'éloigner des gens qui t'aiment est-ce que c'est vrai ?

Dawn ne répondit pas faisant non de la tête.

- Lex essaye de t'éloignait de Clark c'est ça ? C'est pour ça que tu vas aussi mal.

- Non.

- C'est pour ça que tu ne veux plus retourner au lycée.

- Pa' tu exagère.

- C'est pour ça que tu rêve de lui.

Dawn leva sa tête vers son père, le regard de Mr Mills se fixa sur ses yeux émeraudes qui s'emplissaient peu à peu de larmes. La jeune fille retira sa main de la sienne se levant de son siège. Elle avança dans la chambre lui tournant le dos.

- Lorsque tu dormais tu as répété à plusieurs reprises son prénom.

Dawn posa une main tremblante sur ses lèvres.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui mon ange. Dawn se retourna vers son père n'osant pas le regardait.

- Je... je rêvais… je rêvais qu'il m'emmenait loin d'ici, qu'on s'en allait tout les deux loin de cette ville.

- Et c'est ce que tu souhaite ? La jeune fille reposa son regard vers son père continuant d'une voix brisée.

- Il a tiré ne serait ce qu'un trait sur mon existence. Il ne m'aime plus... du moins plus comme je le voudrais. Il souhaite juste m'oublier. Et je le comprends.

Son père détailla sa fille, imperturbable. Le père de la jeune fille avait toujours offert un visage glacial à son interlocuteur et il était toujours très difficile à la personne d'en face de savoir ce qu'il ressentait réellement. Dawn ne put savoir si en ce moment il était heureux, désolé, blessé ou même contrarié. Il reprit alors le plus sérieusement du monde.

- Et à lui tu ne veux pas que j'aille lui parler ? Dawn laissa éclater un rire. Un rire qui résonna dans toute la chambre, une hilarité que son père partagea alors avec elle. Les rires venant de la petite chambre interpellèrent Lex assied à l'extérieur. Le jeune Luthor se leva apercevant le père et la fille rirent aux éclats. Dawn se calma s'approchant de son paternel. Elle s'assied sur le lit de son père reprenant doucement,

- Merci papa… merci d'être là. Il soupira remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

- Je suis sûr et certain que Clark se rendra compte de ce qu'il a perdu. Tu es exceptionnelle mon ange il s'en apercevra et lorsqu'il saura que sans toi il n'est absolument plus le même il reviendra vers toi je te le promets.

Dawn respira profondément reprenant,

- Je crains que non je l'ai blessé, je lui ai fait mal. Il est comme toi papa il a de l'estime et de la dignité, il ne me pardonnera pas et je pense qu'au fond de moi-même je le mérite amplement. Je crois peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi.

- Une vie convenable n'est pas une vie où on passe son temps à croire que Dieu nous fait payer une dette Angel. Tu ne mérite pas ce qui t'arrive, tu ne mérite pas de vivre dans la tristesse et la mélancolie enfermé dans une tour mon ange, parce que ça n'est pas une vie, parce que tu es destinée à beaucoup plus que ça. Dawn le seul problème à ce jour c'est que Lex ne s'est pas encore tout ça, mais le jour où il l'apprendra, ça sera beaucoup trop tard parce que toi tu seras déjà loin… tu seras déjà heureuse et amoureuse.

Dawn lui fit un sourire posant son front sur le sien.

- Papa… papa merci. Elle resta un instant sans bouger avant de soupirer d'un ton calme.

- Je ne sais pas comment Lex fait. Il sait tout quasiment avant moi. Il est au courant quand je rentre tard, lorsque je sors tard... il sait à qui je pense.

- Toi sous son toit ce n'est pas bien difficile Dawn. Puis quand tu pense à Clark ton regard à tendance à s'attendrir à n'en plus comprendre.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre, déboussolée.

- Il faut aussi que tu sache quelque chose Dawn. La jeune fille redressa la tête alors que son père continuait,

- Tu te rappelles lorsque tu as découvert qu'il y avait une caméra dans ta chambre.

- Oui ,fit Dawn d'une voix lente et attentive.

- Sache que c'était une idée de Lex, il voulait garder un œil sur toi et c'est le seul moyen qu'il est trouvé pour y arriver. Il ne m'en a jamais parlé, mais il s'est infiltré chez nous Dieu sait comment pour la placé dans ta chambre. Je ne l'ai apprit que grâce à toi.

Dawn se trouva ignoble lorsqu'elle se rappela avoir accusé son père de la surveiller.

- Si je te dis ça ,reprit le père de la jeune Mills, c'est peu-être parce qu'il est plus que possible qu'il est renouveler l'idée.

Dawn afficha un air de dégout.

- Tu es en train de me dire que... tu pense... que Lex surveille mes moindres gestes via une caméra.

Son père impuissant affirma de la tête. Mr Mills vit le visage de sa fille virait au rouge. La tension et la colère dans tout ses muscles et dans ses yeux étaient si palpables qu'il craint un instant pour la vie de Lex Luthor.

- C'est plus que possible Angel ,continua Mr Mills.

- Très bien ! ,articula Dawn. Que cette enfoiré s'attende au pire cette fois c'est la guerre !

Son père appréhenda un instant.

- Dawn que compte tu faire ?

- Si Lex croit que me manipulait n'a pas de prix, il va en subir les conséquences. On ne dit pas à Dawn Mills qui elle fréquente, qui elle aime et où elle vit. S'il pense m'empêcher de voir les gens que j'aime Lex à tout faux, et il est hors de question que je me laisse marcher sur les pieds !

La porte s'ouvrit alors laissant apparaître l'un des gardes du corps que Lex avait laissé de nouveau dans la voiture.

- Mlle Mills ,fit-il simplement. Le père de Dawn se tourna vers elle sceptique. La jeune Mills bouillonnait toujours telle une tornade incontrôlable. Son père posa une main sur sa joue l'air désolé. Dawn ferma les yeux, tentant non pas de se calmer mais de se contrôler, de canaliser sa colère afin d'en faire un drainant et une arme infaillible. Son père anxieux lui posa un baiser sur le front.

- Angel mon ange sache que je t'aime.

Dawn rouvrit haineusement les yeux.

- Je reviendrais bientôt papa. Elle se leva posant un baiser sur la main de son père.

- Je t'aime ,murmura-t-elle à son tour d'un ton si sec que son père en douta un instant, avant de sortir de la chambre.

Lex se leva à sa sorti de la chambre. Dawn continua son chemin vers la sorti de la clinique reprenant.

- On peut y aller.

- Attend Dawn ,fit le jeune homme en tentant de la retenir par le bras.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? ,demanda-t-elle se dégageant avant même qu'il ne la touche.

- Est-ce que ce soir tu veux quelque chose de particulier ou je ne sais pas moi ?

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? ,demanda-t-elle croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

- J'ai envie de te faire plaisir. La jeune fille regarda autour d'elle avant de reposer de nouveau son regard vers le jeune milliardaire.

- Tu veux me faire plaisir Lex...

Un juron incongru explosa dans sa tête si violemment que Dawn serra les poings pour se forcer à ne pas exploser. La jeune Mills se mordit la langue afin de lutter face à cette forte envie de lui briser la nuque, à toute épreuve.

- Pas ce soir Lex ,affirma t-elle alors, demain j'ai cour n'oublie pas.

Sur ce la jeune fille s'en alla en direction de la sorti. Lex posa un regard sur la vitre qu'il n'avait pas quitté tout le temps de la visite. Le père de Dawn lui jeta un regard glacial, plein de reproche et d'amertume. Le jeune Luthor eut un sourire en coin marchant sur les pas de la jeune fille. C'est fou ce que la famille pouvait avoir comme influence. Il ne savait même pas encore à quel point !

. . .

_**Le lendemain, **_**Ferme des Kent, **

Le jeune homme descendit les escaliers à la hâte, en tentant d'enfiler sa chemise en même temps. Au rez de chaussée le jeune Kent prit son sac tout en boutonnant sa chemise sous les yeux curieux de sa mère. Passant rapidement dans la salle à manger, il prit une pomme avant d'attacher sa ceinture son sac en équilibre précaire sur son épaule.

- Clark, tu ne mange pas.

- Je suis désolé maman mais je n'aurai pas le temps, j'ai une interro d'histoire et je suis loin d'être en avance ,reprit Clark d'un sourire.

- Tu es sûr ? ,reprit sa mère.

- Mais oui ,poursuivit Clark en l'embrassant sur le front. Je suis pressé, puis Pete doit me montrer sa nouvelle voiture j'ai vraiment hâte de la voir.

- Très bien alors dans ce cas, bonne journée mon chérie.

Clark eut un sourire avant de sortir de sa maison. Son père l'arrêta retirant ses gants.

- Clark tu t'en vas déjà.

- Oui.

- Tu finis à quelle heure ?

- Assez tôt pourquoi ?

- Les Yankees jouent ce soir tu t'en rappel ?

Clark baissa légèrement la tête au souvenir de leur dernier match avant de reprendre.

- Oui... je m'en rappelle.

- Ne tarde pas après les cours, d'accord ? Clark affirma frénétiquement de la tête alors que son père tapait légèrement sur son épaule.

- Je ne louperais ça pour rien au monde, ne t'en fais pas ,dit-il amusé.

Jonathan reposa son regard sur la maison et alors qu'il allait reprendre son chemin il s'arrêta alors que Clark se dirigeait déjà vers la clôture.

- Clark.

- Oui ,reprit le jeune Kent en se retournant vers son père.

- J'allais oublier, continua t-il en revenant sur ses pas. Une lettre pour toi ,reprit Jonathan avant de le lui tendre. Clark pivota avant de reprendre la lettre.

- Papa il faut vraiment que j'y aille maintenant.

- Très bien vas-y fiston et bonne journée.

- Merci ,continua Clark avant de reprendre le chemin. Posant son regard sur l'enveloppe le jeune Kent fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant cette écriture. Tournant la lettre il fut surprit de trouver à l'emplacement de l'adresse de l'expéditeur celle de Lex Luthor.

. . .

_**Le lendemain, **_**Manoir des Luthor,**

Clark frappa à la porte du Manoir tôt ce matin là, la nuit lui avait parut tellement longue qu'il lui semblait que 48 heures s'étaient écoulé depuis son départ du lycée. Toutefois Lex apparut, ouvrant la porte en bois de l'immense Manoir.

- Clark ,susurra t-il, si ce n'est pas une surprise.

- En effet ,continua le jeune Kent, toi ouvrir la porte du Manoir en trois ans c'est bien la première fois que je vois ça. Où est Alfred ?

Le jeune Luthor ne releva pas sa remarque poursuivant alors,

- Tu es bien matinal, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Dawn-…

- Elle n'est pas là désolée ,précipita Lex du tac au tac.

- A d'autre Lex on est en pleine semaine Dawn devrait se préparer pour aller au lycée.

- Que tiens tu tant à lui dire ? ,questionna Lex.

- Ça ne te regarde pas !

- Et bien à vrai dire si, elle vit sous mon toit et dort dans le même lit que moi alors si tu n'as pas la chance de la voir aujourd'hui il se pourrait que ce soir je puisse lui glisser deux mots sur l'oreiller.

Clark eut un rire, il avait en ce moment une forte envie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure.

- A qui tu veux faire avaler ce mensonge Lex ?

Le jeune milliardaire leva des épaules innocentes poursuivant nonchalamment,

- Crois ce que tu veux Clark, tu n'auras qu'à lui demander si c'est la vérité je suis sûr que Dawn se fera un plaisir de te répondre.

- Tu n'es qu'un salaud !

- Oh Clark pas de vulgarité entre nous. Tout les deux on se connaît depuis pas mal de temps maintenant hein vieux frère ,continua-t-il d'un large sourire.

- Je t'interdis !

- Et puis entre nous Dawn est vraiment une fille fantastique, et quand j'ai le plaisir de goûter ses lèvres si douce je me sens en territoire inconnu. C'est fou ce que l'amour peut nous donner des ailes. Tu n'es pas du même avis ,continua-t-il d'un sourire sadique.

Clark lui envoya son poing si fort dans la figure que l'homme tomba aussitôt à terre.

- Avec une mâchoire fracturée on verra si tu te sens en territoire inconnu imbécile ! ,rugit Clark le souffle court.

Le bruit ainsi que les cris interpellèrent le personnel, et Clark commença réellement à s'inquiéter lorsque du sang se mit à couler de la bouche de Lex. Dawn qui descendait les escaliers pour se rendre au lycée s'arrêta subitement au milieu des marches. Elle regarda la scène qui se déroulait autour d'elle. Lex allongeait par terre, semblait inconscient tandis que plusieurs employés du personnel étaient réunit autour de lui. Puis près de la porte il était là, le regard mi-enragé, mi-anxieux. Dawn comprit à la seconde ce qui venait de se passer, elle dévala les escaliers ce précipitant aussitôt vers Lex. Elle jeta ses affaires dans un coin ordonnant,

- Poussez vous !

Lorsque Clark la vit son cœur fit un bond, il eut soudainement peur. Et si après ce qu'il venait de faire Dawn le détestait. A l'heure actuelle et vu le déroulement des choses il ne devait pourtant pas s'en soucier, cependant tout cela l'obnubiler. Que devait-il faire ? Affronter la situation ou la fuir ? Il était déjà trop tard pour prendre une quelconque décision à présent il ne pouvait qu'encaisser. Dawn s'agenouilla près de Lex s'exclamant,

- Oh c'est vraiment pas le moment !... Appeler une ambulance. Le personnel autour d'elle regardait la scène le visage inquiet, les yeux rempli d'effroi et d'appréhension. Quoi je parle chinois ,s'énerva t-elle. Appeler une ambulance bon sang ! Un peu de nerf, Nancy au lieu de pleurer… !

La jeune fille redressa le visage de Lex approchant son oreille de sa bouche, elle vérifia ensuite son poux avant de reprendre comme pour se rassurer intérieurement.

- Il respire encore !

- Dawn je… je ne voulais-... ,fit Clark la voix tremblante.

- Va t'en !

- Quoi ! ,s'étonna Clark hésitant. Mais…

- Clark tu aurais pu le tuer, tu sais très bien que tu aurais pu le tuer ,déclara-t-elle hors d'elle. Et dans ce cas là tu as pensé à ce qui se passerait.

Clark ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Dawn accusait sérieusement le coup mais... était-elle vraiment en train de faire référence à ses pouvoirs ? Il était si déstabiliser qu'il ne pouvait pas en juger, avançant d'un pas il tenta de continuer,

- Dawn je ne voulais pas-…

- Quoi maintenant tu es fier de toi !

- Je ne laisserais personne ni même Lex te manquait de respect.

- Et tu crois vraiment que ça c'est la meilleur des solutions ?

Clark la fixa tentant de suivre ce qu'il devait y comprendre.

- Bref ce n'est pas du tout le moment d'en parler ,poursuivit Dawn impassible. Je t'ai dit de t'en aller ! Tu t'es bien assez donné en spectacle pour aujourd'hui et il ne faut pas que les domestiques te voient alors sort d'ici !

Le jeune homme la regarda les yeux dévastés avant de partir en super vitesse. Dawn respira profondément observant la porte par laquelle le jeune homme venait de sortir une peur indescriptible au ventre. Elle espérait peut-être qu'il ne fasse pas de bêtise. La jeune fille reposa son regard sur Lex.

- Et ces secours ils arrivent bordel !

. . .

**Ferme des Kent,**

« Qui a dit que l'amour n'était que joie et tendresse ? En faite ce n'est que fausse promesse, elle disait m'aimer mais elle s'en est allée, elle disait que j'étais sa moitié mais la telle penser ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Les promesses sont du vent et du sable qui nous filent entre les doigts et sur quoi il ne faut pas se reposer et il ne nous sert à rien d'y compter. C'est vrai ça que reste t-il de soit, que reste t-il de la vie lorsque l'amour est parti ,lorsqu'il est loin… très loin ou qu'il nous a quitté… ou bien même oublié. En faite pas grand chose. »

Assis sur la grande éolienne de Smallville Clark regarde le paysage au loin mais rien ne semble se distinguer de la nuit tout est fade tout est terne. Des lumières brillent au loin dans la ville est-ce un nouveau départ ? A quoi bon sans l'essentiel ? A quoi bon sans elle ? Le jeune homme baissa la tête mais le vertige le submergea. Il se sentait faible… il était faible. Au creux de sa main apparu un objet qu'il avait prit quelques minutes plutôt dans le coffre de sa Grange. Cette souffrance était trop grande pour la supporter entièrement, tout en sachant qu'il était le seul dans cet état là et puis qui se soucié bien de lui. Alors son regard se perdit sur cette lettre qu'il avait reçut la veille. Une espoir... oui une lumière. La seule d'ailleurs qui se discerner dans ce noir complet. Ses espoirs avait-il leur place dans tout ça ? Était ce réelle ou juste une matérialisation de ses envies profondes ? Aujourd'hui il était seul, et pourtant il souhaitait y croire. Alors qu'il puisse apaiser cet souffrance ou pas qui ça intéressé donc… Personne, personne. Il prit la bague orné d'une pierre rouge puis l'enfila à son doigt. Après tout que pouvait-il lui arriver de pire ? Le mal était déjà fait et les retours en arrière n'était qu'une utopie que celle se gardait les films d'accomplir. Mais ses sentiments étaient malheureusement loin d'être une fiction. Ses yeux devinrent soudainement rouges alors que ces veines se jonglaient d'une énergie nouvelle. L'altitude ne semblait pas aussi élevé et la souffrance pas aussi grande à vrai dire. La feuille dans sa main se froissa avant de ne devenir qu'une montage de poussière.

Le jeune homme releva la tête vers l'étendu de la ville au loin puis un sourire éclaira son visage avant qu'il ne saute du rebord de l'éolienne près à une toute nouvelle vie.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**_Voilà pour cette semaine, j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu. Le prochain chapitre risque d'être assez mouvementé ! C'est moi qui vous le dis hi hi._**

**_Donc comme je l'ai dit plus tôt, la fin est proche XP. D'ailleurs il doit rester à peu près deux ou trois chapitres hors épilogue (sûrement)._**

**_Sur ce je pense avoir fait le tour, je vous dis donc à très bientôt._**

**-Elvy-**


	45. Il Ne M'aura Fallu Qu'une Lettre

**Hey ! Je suis décidément heureuse de vous revoir ! Je dois vous avouer que la route a été longue pour arriver jusqu'au poste de ce chapitre. Mais bon voilà une bonne chose de faites, je voulais partir en vacances en ayant terminé ma fanfic mais sur ce chapitre tout les malheurs me sont tombées dessus. Certes vous avez le droit d'avoir trouver le temps long et moi aussi je l'ai trouvée long mais avant que vous commenciez la lecture de ce chapitre il faut que vous sachiez une chose !**

**Pendant le mois de juin/juillet j'ai perdu de trois manière différences ce chapitre. Qui était à chaque fois terminé et prêt à être publier. D'abord je l'ai perdue à cause de mon disque dur externe qui m'a lâché et qui par la même occasion à emporter toute ma fanfiction, tout mes projets, tout mes montages, toutes mes vidéos et toutes mes photos. Mais ça ce n'est pas le pire, ce chapitre bien qu'amèrement déçu de l'avoir perdue je l'ai réécrit très vite, mais un deuxième plantage informatique est apparu. Mon beau Mac, tout beau tout neuf , ne s'allume plus. Oui parce que le disque dur - cette fois interne, vous me suivez XP - est subitement mort. Emportant dans sa chute, mon coeur bien évidemment ! Une fois le deuil fait de mon bébé disparu je me remets illico à écrire puisque cette fois j'ai prévu qu'il ne fallait pas faire confiance en les machines et encore moins en l'informatique donc régulièrement je m'envoyais ma fanfiction sur ma boite mail !**

**Mais bien sûr l'histoire ne se termine pas là, il fallait que je le perde une nouvelle fois... oui parce que trois c'est mieux ! Et donc prêtant ma clé USB , un collègue a vu évident qu'il était temps d'y faire de la place, une urgence dans ma boite. Et donc le document "fanfiction" que j'avais peaufiné tout le week-end, a atterrit dans la corbeille, avant d'être complètement vider. Ne me rendant compte que beaucoup plus tard du crime. Dépitée, et complètement déboussolée je ne me voyais pas réécrire pour la énième fois ce chapitre. Complètement et littéralement lassé. La rage et l'injustice donc au ventre je me suis évertuée à trouver une solution, les enregistrements automatiques ? Non. Les back up ? même pas. Et donc commençant à perdre espoir voilà que je me décote un logiciel sur internet. Qui dit pouvoir retrouver les fichiers perdus sur un ordinateur, ou sur un support dans un délai minimum je suppose. Bam ! Je le télécharge, retrouve mon chapitre sans aucune perte ! Fait la fête trois jours et trois nuits avant de vous racontez tout ça aujourd'hui. Wow ! Ma confession est faite et maintenant vous avez intérêt à profiter de ce chapitre lol !**

**Avant de vous laissez parlons rapidement de cette suite. Elle reprend après le départ de Clark qui est sous l'influence de la kryptonite rouge. Roh mais oui rappelez vous ! Donc cette suite traite des deux point de vues de nos personnages principaux. Une vision complètement différente. Seul livré à eux même. Comme promit un retournement de situation ! Restez très attentif mes chers, tout les détails vous conduiront vers ce chemin. Puis une dernière scène assez atypique, privée, "presque" intime. Comme si on avait rien à faire là, comme si ça ne nous concernez pas. Une sphère assez différente de ce qu'on a pu voir jusque là ou du moins aperçu mais juste quelques fois, tel que dans le chapitre 36 ! Bref... Profiter. **

**Vous trouverez "I never told you" et "Come Around" deux chansons qui apparaissent au cours du chapitre dans la playlist ITAOTA ^^**

**Sur ce bonne lecture !**

* * *

_« Loin de tes yeux , les miens ne voient plus rien. Mon cœur ne bat plus , sans le rythme du tien. Reviens-moi... Au plus vite. S'il te plait. »_

**...**

**Le lendemain, Hôpital**

Le soleil se levait doucement sur la petite ville de Smallville, et c'est le cœur étrangement léger qu'en ce jour Dawn se rendit à l'hôpital où se trouvait son père. La jeune fille ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer que bien que le personnel était le même Lex la conduisait pratiquement à chaque fois dans un nouvel endroit. Elle avait eu le droit à deux cliniques, trois hôpitaux, un dispensaire privé - étrange d'ailleurs, elle se demandait encore comment un dispensaire pouvait-il être à but lucratif -, puis à un hospice et enfin à un préventorium. À présent elle était dans un hôpital, rien de plus banal mais les magouilles de Lex et les efforts qu'il s'efforçait de déployer afin que Dawn ne puisse jamais revoir son père deux fois au même endroit commencer sérieusement à l'agacer.

La jeune Mills entra alors dans la chambre d'hôpital de son père silencieuse.

- Dawn, fit son père se redressant.

- Je ne te réveille pas j'espère.

- Ce n'est pas que ça me dérange mais je ne pensais pas te voir aussi tôt mon ange. Et puis tu ne devrais pas être en cour ?

Dawn s'assied sur le lit de son père, puis respirant profondément elle reporta son regard sur son paternel.

- Je voulais te voir avant ta nouvelle opération, aujourd'hui est un jour important papa.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ?

- Et bien parce que c'est l'une de tes dernières opérations avant ta réelle et définitive convalescence.

- Ouais si tu veux, fis-il incertain.

- Si je veux ? Tu te moque de moi c'est une super nouvelle. Tu vois comme ça Lex ne pourra plus faire de pression sur moi, avant comme tu étais ici loin de moi et surtout dans un lit d'hôpital, je pensais qu'il était dangereux car tu étais très vulnérable et fragile. Mais à présent que tu vas bien te porter, je ne serais plus seule.

- Tu oublies ces changements continuels de lieu. Il pourrait m'interner dans un hôpital psychiatrique que ça ne m'étonnerait plus.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose papa, affirma Dawn en se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille.

- Et puis si tu veux tout savoir, reprit son père, je ne crois pas que Lex va aussi rapidement s'éloigner de toi. J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit l'autre jour, sur le fait que Lex souhaite t'éloigner des gens que tu m'aimes. Et bien j'ai la très forte sensation que ces nombreux hôpitaux seront toujours plus accueillants que l'endroit où Lex voudra m'emmener.

- Mais il ne t'emmènera nulle part papa, déclara Dawn en sautant sur ses pieds. On... on ne se laissera pas faire. Je ne veux pas rester seule dans ce Manoir avec lui.

- On n'y arrivera pas Dawn parce que Lex nous tiens…

- Non pas maintenant, pas encore papa s'il te plait.

- Dawn, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire, je suis désolé, je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été un bon père mon ange mais ça me dépasse. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment nous sortir de là.

La jeune fille le prit dans ses bras essayant de cacher son inquiétude.

- Du calme, du calme, je te promets que tout se passera bien. Tu verras ça s'arrangera et… Et tout sera comme avant. Cette fois je peux t'assurer que ça sera différent. On oubliera tout ce qui nous est arrivé, comme si on sortait d'un cauchemar. Smallville sera loin dans nos esprits, ainsi que toutes les personnes y vivant tel un mauvais rêve. Je te le promets.

Son père se redressa observant le visage de sa fille. Un silence s'installa quelques secondes avant que son père ne poursuive,

- Dawn qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La jeune Mills eut un rire nerveux. Son père qui venait de lui démontrer pour la centième fois son éternel pessimiste s'attardait à lui demandait ça.

- Je vis chez un sociopathe mégalomane obsessionnel et tu me demande ce qui ne va pas. Hein je crois que c'est de toi dont je devrais m'inquiéter.

Son père eut un regard insistant avant de poursuivre d'une voix douce.

- J'avais raison n'est-ce pas ?

Dawn baissa légèrement la tête, sachant pertinemment où son père voulait en venir.

- De quoi parles-tu ? , questionna t-elle d'un air innocent.

Son père fronça les sourcils, avant de continuer.

- Des caméras.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre avant d'affirmer doucement de la tête.

- Je le savais quel monstre s'énerva son père. Dawn lui fit signe de se calmer alors qu'elle se levait doucement.

Son père respira profondément avant de porter son regard sur sa fille.

- Tu les as trouvés mais ensuite qu'en as tu fais ? , questionna Mr Mills.

Dawn croisa ses bras gardant le silence pendant un moment interminable selon son père, avant d'ajouter doucement.

- Hum... rien.

- Comment ça Dawn: rien ? Tu ne lui as pas demandé des explications, tu n'as même pas tenté de retirer les caméras de ta chambre ?

- Non, souffla t-elle en s'éloignant du lit de son père.

Son père la regarda interloquer.

- Là Dawn je dois t'avouer que je n'y comprends plus rien. La dernière fois, tu es sorti de ma chambre complètement hors de toi. Prête à lui donner le prix fort.

- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis...

- Bien alors explique- moi.

- Je... je ne peux pas, mais je veux que tu saches que bientôt tout s'arrangera qu'on s'en sortira. Que Lex tombera dans son propre piège.

Son père garda le silence un instant tentant de comprendre où sa fille voulait en venir.

- Tu es en train de me dire que tu as laissé les caméras dans ta chambre pour-...

- Faire croire à Lex qu'il a un total contrôle de la situation, oui papa. Mr Mills cilla. Écoute, dit-elle en revenant vers lui, je vais te raconter quelque chose, mais je veux que tu me promettes de ne le dire à personne.

Son père affirma de la tête alors que Dawn se rasseyait de nouveau près de lui.

- Mes moindres faits et gestes seront orchestrés et songés à l'avance, mais Lex doit absolument croire que je ne suis au courant de rien. J'ai appelé Ed hier il va m'aider.

- Dawn je ne suis pas sûr que ça soit une bonne idée.

- Il le faut pourtant... papa écoute, je vais profiter au maximum de ce que je croyais être un handicap. Je connais quelqu'un ici qui me doit une fière chandelle et je ne vais pas me gêner pour lui demander son dû.

Son père respira profondément tentant de calmer sa tension.

- Est ce que tu as parlé à Clark ? , demanda alors son père.

Dawn hésita sérieusement à lui avouer la vérité. Dire non serait mentir, mais répondre que oui reviendrait à trop lui en dire. Elle décida alors de dire une semi-vérité ainsi son père serait épargnée et ses manigances mit durant un instant de côté.

Dawn eut un sourire sans joie avant d'annoncer.

- Et bien papa figure-toi que si je suis aujourd'hui en train de te parler c'est bien grâce à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Ce matin Clark est arrivé comme un fou au Manoir, Lex l'a provoqué et Clark lui a littéralement explosé la mâchoire. Le père et la fille se mirent à rirent sournoisement.

- Je sais que c'est malsain mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, assura Mr Mills.

- Je dois avouer qu'au départ, j'ai eu très peur, Clark était tant énervé et vu ce qu'il est capable de faire, j'ai cru que Lex n'allait plus jamais se relever. Mais à présent ça va le médecin a dit que son état était stable.

- Il aurait pu le tuer.

- Je le sais, et c'est bien pour ça que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de lui hurler dessus. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas je tentais juste de le protéger.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête afin de se sortir cette mauvaise pensée de l'esprit. Non tout fonctionnerait comme elle l'avait prévu, elle ne devait pas s'en inquiéter. Clark n'était pas aussi susceptible, il l'avait sûrement compris mieux que personne.

- Tu sais papa même si je hais Lex du plus profond de mon être, je dois avouer que j'ai eu peur ce matin qu'il meurt. Elle fit une légère pause avant d'expliquer. Parce que si Lex mourait ça signifiait que Clark aurait des ennuis avec la justice et ça je ne le supporterais pas. Ça serait au-dessus de mes forces !

- Mademoiselle, les interrompu un médecin ouvrant la porte.

Dawn se tourna vers son père.

- Pa' je reviens tout de suite.

- D'accord ? , fit-il d'un simple sourire.

Sur ce, elle sortit de la chambre se dirigeant vers le médecin.

- Est-ce que tout va bien Docteur Watson ?

- Je tenais à vous parler personnellement Mlle Mills.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe c'est mon père ? , questionna t-elle apeurée.

- Votre père se porte très bien, ce que j'ai à vous dire, vous concerne vous.

La jeune fille regarda à gauche puis à droite comme craignant que des oreilles mal intentionnées n'entendent leur échange, avant de reporter son regard sur le médecin.

- Je vous écoute, reprit Dawn fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

- Et bien les prises de sang que nous vous avons prélevées pour l'opération de votre père sont inutilisables.

- Oh... est ce parce que je me suis réveillée, il y a peu de temps de cela du coma c'est ça ?

- Non mademoiselle.

- Alors pourquoi ça ?, s'étonna t-elle. Je ne bois pas d'alcool, je ne fume pas, ne me drogue, et ses derniers temps, ma vie sexuelle n'est pas un modèle de conduite mais tout ça je vous l'ai déjà dit.

- Oui Mademoiselle Mills, enfaîte en regardant vos examens j'ai cru l'espace d'un instant apercevoir une forte présence de HCG dans votre sang et je-...

Dawn eut un rire nerveux, avant de s'énerver contre le médecin.

- Quoi vous avez cru que j'étais enceinte !

Le médecin respira profondément,

- Juste l'espace d'un court moment, votre HCG était anormalement élevé mais-...

Dawn effarée avança d'un pas vers lui, le regard menaçant.

- Vous êtes bénévole ou quoi c'est quoi cet hôpital ! Enfin on n'annonce pas ce genre de nouvelle à une lycéenne, et... une adolescente de surcroît, s'énerva t-elle.

- Calmez vous mademoiselle vous n'êtes pas enceinte !

- Bien sûre que je ne suis pas enceinte ! , s'alarma t-elle. Parce que sachez le si, je l'étais, je serais la première à le savoir, affirma t-elle fièrement.

- Sans nul doute, murmura le médecin en reposant ses yeux sur sa feuille désorienté face à sa réaction.

Dawn respira profondément tentant de se détendre. Ce n'était qu'une fausse alerte, une stupide et idiote fausse alerte. Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de reprendre d'une voix plus douce.

- Bon allez-y je vous écoute. Qu'est ce que j'ai ?

- Oui hum... Mademoiselle Mills vous êtes anémique.

Dawn cilla, effarée.

- Quoi ! Anémique moi ?

- Oui il est possible que l'anémie ait bouleversé votre cycle menstruel et ait sécrété de l'HCG dans votre sang.

- S'il vous plait Docteur Watson arrêtez de me parler de cet HCG ! , affirma t-elle en posant une main sur son front.

- Mlle Mills savez-vous au moins ce que signifie la présence de HCG dans le sang ? , questionna le médecin soudainement incertain.

À qui croyait-il s'adressait ? ,se demanda Dawn ahurit.

- Oui merci, je ne suis pas née de la dernière pilule. Cela implique qu'il y a eu fécondation et que votre pseudo embryon se soit implanté dans la muqueuse utérine, l'HCG maintient les hormones ovariennes ainsi que le corps jaune et est surtout un analogue de la LH. Aussi la HCG est la première hormone sécrétait après nidation, cette hormone comme toutes les autres après sa principale utilisation se dissous dans les urines et c'est ce qui permet de détecter à la pseudo future mère, qu'elle va avoir un pseudo futur bébé. Et bien que ce sujet ne soit pas des plus glamour Docteur j'ai révisé mes classiques.

Le médecin leva des yeux admiratifs vers elle.

- Okay je vois. Mademoiselle Mills quel âge avez-vous ?

- Oh je vous en pris, dites- moi juste que l'hypothèse de l'anémie ou… Ou bien l'hypothèse d'un dérèglement du complexe hypothalamo-hypophysaire en est pour quelque chose, supplia Dawn.

Le médecin secoua légèrement la tête se forçant à se concentrer sur la conversation, il lui semblait soudainement parler à un confrère.

- Écouter c'est à vous de voir. Je vais vous parler dans un cadre absolument médical, mais est-ce que dernièrement vous avez eu des relations sexuelles non protégées ?

Dawn posa une main sur sa nuque poursuivant,

- Je vous ai dit que non, enfin officieusement oui mais officiellement non... je dis ça parce que ça ne doit pas se savoir ! Roh mais de toute manière c'est impossible ça serait trop tôt puis... puis mince ! Je croyais qu'il était question d'anémie !

- Oui en effet mais vous m'impressionnez.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres en songeant aux nombreuses fois où elle parlait un jargon médical que ni Clark, ni personne ne comprenait, une fois un pied en dehors de l'hôpital. Bon sang qu'il détestait quand elle faisait ça.

- Mademoiselle Mills, l'interpella de nouveau le médecin.

Dawn cilla avant de relever la tête vers le docteur.

- L'anémie n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère. Et il est pour vous vital que vous recommenciez à vous alimenter normalement. L'anémie peut vous causez-...

- De soudaine fatigue, je sais.

- Oui mais aussi des maux de tête, un teint pâle, des palpitations, des fatigues aussi musculaires… Et j'en passe.

- Oui Docteur s'est reçu.

- Bien, fit-il affirmant de la tête un sourire bienveillant sur le visage. À présent je vous demanderai de laisser se reposez votre père, on ne va pas tarder à l'emmener au bloc.

Dawn affirma de la tête à son tour avant de se diriger de nouveau vers la chambre de son père.

- Mlle Mills, l' interpella de nouveau le médecin. La jeune fille se retourna de nouveau vers lui tandis qu'il reprenait,

- Je pense que ça serait une bonne idée, si vous ne savez pas encore ce que vous voulez faire plus tard bien sûre, de vous orienter vers la médecine. On le voit avec le vocabulaire médical que vous utilisez avec facilité alors que vous ne devez pas l'utiliser dans votre quotidien de tous les jours. Ainsi que les connaissances qui vous sont faciles à assimiler. Je pense que vous seriez un bon élément… Un très bon même dans ce domaine.

Dawn fronça le nez.

- La vue du sang, être face à la mort constamment, la mauvaise odeur et l'atmosphère des hôpitaux ce n'est pas pour moi je ne me suis jamais senti en sécurité dans un hôpital. Je ressens beaucoup trop la tristesse et la détresse des gens qui sont ici je crains que ça ne sois pas fait pour moi, ajouta-t-elle hochant la tête.

Le médecin eut une moue avant de reprendre,

- Et bien au moins j'aurais essayé. Dawn lui fit un léger sourire avant de rentrer dans la chambre de son père. Le médecin leva les épaules avant de faire route inverse dans le couloir, il croisa un jeune homme tout de noir vêtu qui s'arrêta devant la vitre de la chambre de Mr Mills.

- Est-ce que tout va bien ? , questionna son père.

- Oui tu ne vas pas tarder à entrer au bloc alors je vais devoir te laisser.

- Okay alors dans ce cas tu ne veux pas d'abord m'apporter une bonne glace comme je les aime.

- Plus tard Pa' pour l'opération tu dois être à jeun tu le sais bien c'est une des règles de l'anesthésie.

- Angel je meurs de faim, assura le père de Dawn.

- Et bien tu sais quoi à ton réveil j'irais nous payer deux bonnes glaces, et je suis sûr que tu vois très bien celle dont je parle ? Ceux qui sont à la menthe avec plein de pépite de chocolat dessus.

- Mes préférés !

- Exactement, assura Dawn.

La jeune Mills lui fit un sourire. Elle se pencha vers lui posant un baiser sur son visage.

- À plus papa.

Son père répondit à son sourire tandis que sa fille se dirigeait vers la porte.

- Angel ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce que tu es sûre que tout va bien ? Dawn lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de poursuivre,

- Tout va bien je te le promets.

- Dans ce cas, je te crois. La jeune fille lui fit un clin d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre.

La jeune Mills à l'extérieur de la chambre soupira longuement s'adossant à la porte.

- Seigneur, faites que tout se passe bien, murmura la jeune fille posant une main sur son visage.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

Dawn sursauta se retournant vers Lex.

- Seigneur j'ai cru mourir.

- Désolé je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Dawn s'éclaircit la voix puis posant ses yeux sur ses bandages Dawn repensa soudainement à elle et son père se moquant ouvertement de son mal.

- Ce regard. Serait-ce de l'inquiète ou je rêve ?

Si tu savais, songea la jeune fille.

- Tu rêves, acheva t-elle. Sinon dis- moi Lex, Clark ne t'a pas fait trop mal ?

Le jeune homme roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

- Cette imbécile ne sait pas ce qu'il l'attend.

- S'il a fait ça c'est sûrement pour une bonne raison, Clark n'est pas violent.

- Parce qu'en plus tu prends la défense de ce bougre !

- Qu'as-tu osé lui dire ?

- Et bien figure-toi qu'on parlait de toi.

Dawn avala sa salive avec difficulté avant de lui emboîté le pas.

- Et qu'est ce que tu lui disais à mon sujet ?

- Juste la stricte vérité, qui est que tu es complète folle de moi.

- Et toi tu es complètement tombé sur la tête, déclara t-elle. Oups excuse-moi c'est déjà fait.

Lex grogna, avant de reprendre d'un faible sourire,

- Je sais que c'est toi qui est venue à mon secours alors qu'à cause de cet idiot, je me vidais de mon sang.

Dawn leva les yeux au ciel, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il dramatise toujours la situation.

- Tu tiens à moi Dawn admet le !

- Ce déballage de sentiment ne prendra forme que dans tes rêves les plus tordus Lex.

- Dawn tu devrais arrêter d'autant t'angoissée, et admettre la vérité.

- Angoissée ? Non. Irritée, oui. La jeune fille le dépassa avant de se poster devant lui en reprenant le ton sec,

- Lex dans quelques mois je vais avoir 18 ans tu ne compte tout de même pas m'obliger à rester entre ces quatre murs jusqu'au restant de mes jours.

- S'il le faut pour que-…

- Pour que quoi Lex je ne t'aime pas, et tu le sais alors arrête un peu de te voiler la face.

- Tu apprendras à m'aimer !

- Bien sûr que non Lex, puisque tu es détestable. Tu es détestable parce que l'homme que j'aime le plus au monde me hait à cause de toi, tu es détestable parce que tu vas le voir en me manquant complètement de respect et en affabulant sur une prétendue relation qu'on aurait toi et moi, tu es détestable parce que tu es Lex Luthor et moi Dawn Mills, acheva-t-elle avec colère.

Lex la fixa le regard sévère et alors qu'il allait riposter quelqu'un vint les déranger.

- Dawn, les interrompit une voix tremblante.

Lex et Dawn se tournèrent vers Martha Kent. Les deux jeunes gens furent réellement surpris par sa présence ici.

- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, continua t-elle. Des pas se firent entendre avant de voir apparaître Mr Kent à ses côtés.

- Je ne l'ai pas trouvé ici non plus, affirma Jonathan en la rejoignant.

Leur simple présence réchauffa le cœur de la jeune Mills, et le rempli considérablement de joie.

- Monsieur et Madame Kent ! , s'exclama t-elle. Ça me fait tellement plaisir de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ?

- À vrai dire on a eu des jours meilleurs, déclara Jonathan en les saluant d'un signe de tête.

Dawn les trouva froids et distant envers elle. Peut-être que tout était dans sa tête, mais la jeune Mills n'avait pas l'habitude de cet accueil venant des parents du jeune Kent. Était-ce parce qu'il avait vu leur fils souffrir à cause d'elle ou est-ce que selon eux en allant vivre chez Lex elle était passée dans l'autre camp ? Peut-être était-ce un peu des deux, mais le ton qu'ils empruntaient laissés place à de l'indifférence.

Martha poursuivit alors,

- On cherche Clark, vous ne l'auriez pas vu.

- Non pas du tout, souffla Dawn. « Malheureusement », eut t-elle envie de rajouter. Lex la fixa perplexe.

- Il a disparu depuis hier soir, éclaira Mme Kent.

- Et bien depuis que Clark est passé au Manoir hier matin, pour me mettre son point dans la figure non je ne l'ai pas revu, marmonna Lex entre les dents.

- Oh ! , soupira Martha effarée tandis que Jonathan sifflotait. Dawn eut un bref sourire alors que la mère du jeune homme reprenait.

- On a peur de ce qui lui serait arrivé, il est revenu du Manoir tellement en colère, affirma Martha en posant un regard accusateur sur la jeune Mills.

Dawn vacilla d'une jambe à l'autre, mal à l'aise. Pourquoi Dawn avait-elle l'impression que Lex et elle était mit dans le même sac. Le sac des traîtres. Le sac des lâches ! Dawn soupira de tous ses poumons. Malgré cela elle avait envie de les rassurer, leur dire que tout allait bien, que sûrement il rentrerait bientôt. Mais qu'en savait-elle réellement ?

- As-tu une idée d'où il pourrait se trouvait Dawn, questionna Martha en la fixant.

Dawn eut une moue, là Martha ne l'aidait vraiment pas du tout. Le regard de Lex la transperçait de part en part.

- Non Madame Kent je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée la dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était aussi au Manoir et effectivement il avait l'air affecté et hors de lui. Mais j'espère de tout cœur qu'il se porte bien.

Martha affirma de la tête avant de se détourner des deux jeunes gens, les remerciant brièvement. Suite à cela Lex se désintéressa complètement de leur présence, se tournant vers l'ascenseur qu'il se mit à réclamer. Jonathan observa la jeune Mills un instant, elle le regarda songeuse. Dawn avait toujours trouvé que Mr Kent avait le regard d'un homme qui semblait détenir un secret merveilleux que seul lui avait le plaisir de connaître. Le mystère de la vie, la connaissance de l'amour, ou la présence d'un extraterrestre sous son toit. Alors pourquoi Dawn en cet instant avait-elle l'impression qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'osait pas ? L'homme s'apprêtait à partir, mais son départ laissa à Dawn un étrange sentiment. Un arrière goût amer. Qu'est ce que son insistance était censée vouloir dire ? Comment se faisait-il qu'ils se trouvaient précisément dans cet hôpital ? On pouvait songer qu'inquiet ses parents s'étaient chargés de faire les tours des hôpitaux mais alors dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas les appeler. Clark n'était pas de ceux qui terminé hospitaliser. Puis la coïncidence était trop évidente. La même heure, dans le même hôpital, au même étage alors que celui-ci en comportait quinze... alors que Lex se chargeait à chaque fois de changer de centre médical.

- J'ai vu Maika, s'exclama Dawn alors, elle est aussi belle que dans mes souvenirs, acheva t-elle doucement. Jonathan se tourna doucement vers elle, le regard si brillant qu'elle se sentit soudainement moins seule.

- Tu sais qu'elle m'a demandé de tes nouvelles, il y a de cela même pas 24h, non j'exagère, il devait être 7h.

Dawn sourit. Enfin un tunnel éclairé.

- Ah oui ce vendredi ? , insista t-elle.

- Hein hein , éclaira Jonathan en appuyant sa réponse d'un hochement de tête. Elle habite à Zurich maintenant.

- Zurich quoi mais c'est une blague ! , s'étrangla t-elle.

- Le Zurich le plus proche Dawn mais bon quelquefois pour nous rendre visite elle s'arrête à la métropole.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête à son tour, elle avait comprit le message. Elle annonça alors d'une voix nonchalante.

- Maika a grandi à ce que je vois.

- C'est tout à fait ça, reprit Jonathan d'un sourire.

- Dawn allons nous en, fit Lex désintéressé et impatient. J'en ai marre de cet hôpital puis j'ai affreusement mal au crâne.

- Mon père va subir une grosse opération ce matin, je lui ai promis de rester jusqu'à son réveil, affirma Dawn.

- Tu as cours Dawn, et vu la tonne d'anesthésie que le chirurgien va lui donner ton père ne se réveillera pas d'aussitôt, poursuivit Lex en la saisissant par le bras.

La conduisant dans l'ascenseur, Dawn vit la porte se refermer sur les parents du jeune Kent qui la regardait silencieusement. Elle n'aurait jamais assez de mot pour les remercier. Lex soupira en appuyant sur le « zéro ». Se tournant vers la jeune fille, il fit remarquer alors,

- Quoi pourquoi est ce que tu souris ?

Dawn leva une épaule avant d'affirmer satisfaite.

- Non pour rien.

**...**

_**Une semaine plus tard,**_

**Talon.**

Il était encore tôt lorsque le jeune Dawson entra dans le petit café, et balayant la pièce du regard il vit la jeune Mills assied près d'une table. A sa vue Dawn lui fit signe de venir, et lorsque la jeune Mills aperçu sa petite fille l'accompagnait Dawn se leva subitement puis s'accroupissant elle lui tendit doucement les bras.

- Tata Do, annonça Heather.

- Bonjour trésor, affirma la jeune Mills en la prenant dans ses bras. Oh ce que tu m'as manqué.

- Toi aussi, affirma t-elle.

- Tu me l'as emmené, déclara Dawn en se redressant, merci Dawson.

Will posa un baiser sur sa joue avant de poursuivre doucement,

- Arrête de le dire sur ce ton là, j'ai l'impression que cette semaine c'est toi qui à la garde.

Dawn eut un sourire en posant un baiser sur le front d'Heather.

- De toute manière elle te réclamait. Toi... puis... puis Clark. C'est la première fois que je la vois s'attachait aussi vite à quelqu'un.

Dawn leva les yeux vers le jeune homme avant de se rasseoir.

- Je t'ai commandé un frappuccino, annonça t-elle.

- À la vanille, se hâta le jeune homme.

Dawn affirma de la tête, Will eut un faible sourire.

- Dis- moi Dawn tu as pu discuter avec Ed.

Dawn fronça les sourcils.

- Il ne me semble pas t'en avoir parlé.

- Chloé s'est... attardée sur le sujet...

Dawn roula des yeux tandis que le jeune Dawson reprenait.

- Elle m'a dit que tu avais besoin de lui. Est ce que ça un rapport avec Lex ?

- Non pas du tout, soupira Dawn. Je voulais juste qu'il m'accompagne pour voir un vieil ami qui me devait un service c'est tout.

Will était sur le départ et Dawn ne souhaitait pas que cette histoire de caméra située dans divers endroit de sa chambre ouvre un débat.

- Quel vieil ami ? Est ce que je le connais ? , questionna-il.

Dawn respira profondément. Cette question n'avait aucun sens, n'importe quel ami soit-il Will était obligé de le connaitre. Dawn et lui se fréquentaient depuis si longtemps que leur liste d'ami était principalement commune. Lassé Dawn grommela,

- Samuel Aaron.

- Le fils du proviseur ! , s'exclama-il effaré. Ce type qui étudie à Stanford et qui craque complètement pour toi.

- Oh Dawson la ferme, soupira Dawn afin de donner fin à ses simagrées. C'est aussi ce même type qui à filmer ma maison exploser puis se consumer. Et alors que mon père était à l'hôpital, il s'amusait à diffuser sur divers sites l'étendue de la catastrophe. Oui c'est bien ce Samuel Aaron là, Will. Si je le pouvais, je n'aurais rien demandé à cet imbécile, mais j'avais besoin de ses qualités d'hackers pour qu'il règle un problème de connexion dans ma chambre, ajouta t-elle.

Peut-être que Lex tentait de profiter de la situation mais Dawn ne laisserait pas ses caméras dans sa chambre sans un minimum d'intelligence. Une erreur, une faille ou bien même un imprévu pouvait surgir à n'importe quel moment et elle ne souhaitait pas que le jeune Luthor s'en rende compte. Et même si face à son emploi du temps, il n'avait pas de quoi rester scotcher devant ses caméras, elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui repasser en boucle des images inintéressantes quand elle ne pouvait vraiment pas faire autrement. Piratée la fréquence d'un voyeur n'avait rien d'illégal, non !

- Pour qu'il règle un problème de connexion dans ta chambre ? , répéta Will incrédule, Dawn tu me prends vraiment pour un imbécile, souffla son ami.

- Quoi ? ,dit-elle l'air innocente.

- Tu te moque de moi, tu n'as pas besoin de lui pour embrancher trois fils.

- Désolé Will mais il m'arrive aussi d'avoir des problèmes d'informatique. Mon Mac ne peut pas tout faire tout seul.

- Je n'y crois pas un mot.

- Très bien pense ce que tu veux.

- Je suis sûr que tu me cache quelque chose, susurra-il. Je le sais toujours lorsque tu me cache quelque chose, répéta t-il. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est qu'est ce que c'est ?

Dawn leva une épaule avant d'embrasser Heather sur la joue. Will les observa toutes les deux, il aperçut la main de la petite fille placée sur le cou de Dawn alors qu'elle détaillait le petit café de ses yeux émerveillés.

- Dawn, claironna Will.

- Oui, s'inquiéta la jeune Mills.

- Ton collier.

- Quel collier ?

- Dawn arrête toi deux minutes, je te parle du collier avec tes initiales et un ange que tu as reçu pour ton anniversaire.

- Et bien quoi mon collier ? , s'entêta t-elle.

- Où est-il ? Tu l'as toujours autour du cou. Tu ne le quittes plus depuis que le fermier te l'a offert.

Dawn posa une main sur son cou avant de relever les yeux sur le jeune Dawson.

- Non Will ne t'inquiète pas j'ai dû le laisser près de mon lavabo. Je le retire chaque fois que je prends une douche.

- Dawn tu en es sûr en huit mois, je ne t'ai jamais vu sans.

- Mais oui je te dis que c'est bon ça va. Je ne l'aurais pas perdue, murmura t-elle avant de détourner la tête reportant son attention sur Heather.

Will la fixa perplexe. Il en était persuadé Dawn lui cachait quelque chose. Une chose qui lui tenait à cœur, qu'elle tentait de garder secret. Mais quel rapport y avait-il avec son attitude ? Quel rapport avec Sam Aaron ? Et quel rapport avec son collier qu'elle chérissait tant ?

- À quel est votre vol ? , questionna alors Dawn.

- À sept heure, souffla-il ne pouvant s'empêcher d'être soupçonneux. Tu veux venir à l'aéroport avec nous.

- Non !, déclara Dawn aussitôt. Je... je ne suis pas libre...

- Ah bon pourquoi ?, demanda Will en relevant les sourcils.

- Je... j'ai un rendez-vous à cette heure-ci, je ne peux pas je suis désolée.

- Un rendez-vous avec qui ?

- Chez mon médecin. Il... il vient de Zurich, dit-elle afin de meubler la conversation.

- Zurich ?

- Oui tu savais qu'en plus d'en avoir un en Suisse, il y avait un Zurich dans l'état du Kansas aux Etats-Unis.

- Hum..., reprit-il l'œil douteux. Non je n'en savais rien.

- C'est fou n'est-ce pas, reprit-elle d'un sourire.

Le jeune homme la regarda perplexe.

- Euh oui... très intéressant. Hum... dis moi Dawn tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oui tout va comme dans le meilleur des mondes. Je t'assure ça va.

Comment est ce que ça n'irait pas en sachant que tout se déroulait exactement comme elle le souhaitait. Dawn caressa les cheveux d'Heather avant de la serré fort dans ses bras. Ils s'en allaient ce soir, et elle ne savait même pas si elle les reverrait d'aussitôt. Dawn était dans un labyrinthe infernal, elle ne savait pas où elle m'était les pieds, elle ne savait même pas comment elle s'en sortirait. Elle savait juste où elle se rendait, pendant une distance donnée, pendant un temps donné puis... rien d'autre. Dawn avait juste peur, elle était effrayée à l'idée que tout lui échappe, à l'idée de ne plus les revoir, à l'idée que Lex la devance. La jeune Mills n'aimait rien que _lui_ de tout son cœur, mais à présent il était parti. Il était parti sans elle, et du jour au lendemain. Devait-elle s'en inquiéter ? Après tout peut-être que c'était de sa faute qu'elle l'avait fait fuir. Et pourtant cette lettre qu'elle avait envoyée à la ferme un jour avant son départ était son idée. A présent elle ne pouvait qu'assumer...

**...**

**Métropolis. _Un mois plus tard._**

**Point de vue de Clark**

_Colbie Caillat - I Never Told You_

Le sommeil l'emportait, la journée avait été longue et il était éreinté. Comment ne pas succomber aux bras de Morphée. Alors que ses paupières closes étaient de plomb, que ses sens en étaient réduits à une simple furtivité. Au long des sons qui apparurent être des notes se mêlèrent au silence jusqu'à la constant. Bien qu'il allait s'endormir Clark reconnut cet instrument comme étant une guitare. La douceur de ses notes le berça un cours instant. Cette impression le prit lorsqu'une voix s'éleva, le jeune Kent se décontracta se voulant attentif.

_«__** I miss those blue eyes**_

_Ces yeux bleus me manquent_

_**How you kiss me at night**_

_Et la façon dont tu m'embrassais le soir_

_**I miss the way we sleep... **_

_La façon dont nous dormons me manque »_

Quelle jolie mélodie se surprit à songer le jeune Kent. Et pourtant quelque chose le déranger. Cette voix était si belle qu'elle semblait sortie tout droit de ses rêves. Néanmoins elle semblait trop présente pour faire partie de ses songes, telle une simple impression de déjà-vu. Comme matérialisé pour lui et... rien que pour lui.

_«__** Like there's no sunrise**_

_Comme s'il n'y avait pas de lever de soleil_

_**Like the taste of your smile**_

_Comme le goût de ton sourire_

_**I miss the way we breathe...**_

_La façon dont nous respirons me manque... » _

Cette voix, il la connaissait. Cette voix, il l'avait aimée. Cette voix, il avait passé des heures à l'écouter et une autre partie du temps à en rêver. Cette voix était douce le soir, et mielleuse le matin. Cette voix lui avait susurré des mots doux au quotidien, et l'avait bercé au crépuscule. Il ne rêvait pas, elle ne pouvait être nulle part ailleurs que là... ici, maintenant et en cet instant. Un élan d'espoir le prit... si longtemps disparu et dissimulé aux yeux de tous. Enfouit depuis si longtemps qu'il n'y tenait plus. Il voulait la voir, la respirer, l'embrasser si ce n'était pas trop demandé. Cette pulsion si profondément voulue et désirée. Qu'avait-il fait pour devoir attendre si longuement ? Que c'était-il passé pour avoir à patienter autant de temps ? Dans un sursaut compulsif, il rouvrit les yeux se redressant.

- Angel !, s'égosilla t-il le souffle cour.

_« __**And now,**_

_Et maintenant_

_**Can't believe that I still want you**_

_Tout me manque en toi _

_**I miss everything about you**_

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que je continue à te vouloir_

_**And after all the things we've been through**_

_Et après toutes les choses que nous avons traversées ensemble_

_**I miss everything about you**_

_Tout me manque en toi_

_**Without you... **_

_Sans toi... » _

Cette chanson fut sa réponse et lors d'une demi-seconde supplémentaire, Clark espéra. Mais ce n'était pas sa voix. Ce n'était pas ses paroles, ni ses pensées. Il ne la manquait pas sinon elle ne serait pas là-bas mais ici... avec lui. Il n'aurait pas eut à partir. Pendant un court instant, les raisons de son départ lui revinrent...

Et à présent qu'était-il censé devoir faire ?

Assied au fond de son lit, Clark percevait juste la diffusion de la chanson sur les ondes de la radio. Posant son regard sur son poignée un pendentif avec des ailes d'anges et les initiales D & M lui fit une violente piqûre de rappel.

Son cœur saigna silencieusement et il se sentit subitement vide. Mais quelle idée de penser que peut-être que...

Il s'en voulut, se moquant intérieurement de lui-même. Secouant légèrement la tête, il posa son regard sur la commode où trônait sa bague ornait d'un rubis. À présent il se rappelait les raisons de sa fuite, et aucun apitoiement ne devait alors subsistait dans son esprit. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre, il n'en avait pas le droit. Clark se redressa avant de refermer sa paume où sa bague reposait. Redressant la tête, il partit en super vitesse.

_« __**I see your blue eyes**_

_Je vois ces yeux bleus_

_**Everytime I close mine**_

_Chaque fois que je ferme les miens_

_**You make it hard to see**_

_J'ai du mal à voir_

_**Where I belong to**_

_Ou je suis_

_**When I'm not around you**_

_Quand je ne suis pas près de toi_

_**It's like I'm alone with me...**_

_C'est comme si j'étais seule avec moi-même... » _

**...**

_Tu vois c'est comme un rêve. Tu vis quelque chose de beau, tu es avec la personne que tu aimes. Tout est plus beau qu'en vrai, les couleurs sont plus vives, la nature est plus belle, le soleil n'a jamais été aussi clément, le chant des oiseaux n'a jamais été aussi présent, puis son parfum est plus fort. Tout semble trop beau pour être vrai. Elle te dit exactement ce que tu veux entendre, une musique qui ne devrait pas exister se ballade dans l'atmosphère comme si elle faisait partie de l'air que tu respires, de la cime des arbres, ou du vent qui caresse ta peau. Et c'est comme un enchantement parce que lorsqu'elle te sourit ce n'est plus seulement comme si tu te sentais l'homme le plus fort au monde, mais tu l'es. Mais inconsciemment au fond de toi tu sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve, pourtant tu te charge de rejeter au maximum cette voix lointaine en ne cessant de te répété « et si c'était vrai. » Et si elle était là avec moi, à me dire tout ce que je veux réellement entendre. Et si l'amour qu'on partage a réussi à surpasser tout ce qui nous séparer. Et si la vraie vie enfaîte c'est ça et que le reste n'est qu'un grand cauchemar. _

_Quand tu arrives finalement à te le persuader, lorsque même les petites voix dans ta tête qui te répète que ce n'est juste qu'un rêve s'éteignent. Quand même lorsque ton aspect d'inconscience en est autant persuadé que toi. C'est là qu'un événement sur lequel il fallait s'attendre intervient. Tu te réveil. Et… Et là c'est le plus horrible de tout parce que le moment déterminant est lorsque justement ce que tu t'étais acharné à rejeter prend vie alors ton monde s'écroule. _

_Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un stupide rêve qui finit par te mettre sans dessus dessous parce que tu vois l'amour est un sentiment tellement fugace, un sentiment tellement personnel, et unique en son genre. C'est même presque rare de trouver quelqu'un qu'on aime vraiment… Qu'on aime si fort qu'on pourrait tout donner et s'apercevoir qu'elle éprouve la même chose que toi en retour. À l'identique. C'est fou de se dire que c'est rare et pourtant ça l'est connaissez vous vraiment dans votre entourage quelqu'un qui pourrait se donner corps et âme à son partenaire sans hésitation pour le sauver. D'en être réduit à un esclavage sentimental cela ne serait pas un mal parce qu'on saurait que la personne qu'on aime nous aime autant. Et je me suis toujours demandé s'il était possible que deux âmes sœurs ne puissent jamais se croiser puisqu'ils n'étaient pas de la même époque, ne pas parler de la même langue, ne vivaient pas sur le même continent. Toujours la même rengaine et pourtant il n'y a rien de plus effrayant. De se dire continuellement que l'amour de notre vie habite au bout de la terre et qu'on ne le rencontrera peut-être jamais à cause de barrières culturelles, religieuses ou ethniques. D'admettre que c'est un rêve admet tout ça en même temps. Admettre que c'est un rêve c'est être impuissant. Admettre que c'est un rêve, c'est avoir des regrets et ne pas avoir la chance de pouvoir retourner en arrière. Admettre que c'est un rêve, c'est voir tout son monde s'écroulait et nous avec…_

**...**

Au milieu des tours et des buildings qui enserrent la grande ville de Métropolis, l'agitation des habitants ne laisse pas de place à la tranquillité. Tout va vite à Métropolis, tout le monde est pressé. Oui parce que le temps est précieux à Métropolis. Il part vite, nous file entre les doigts. Puisque tout le monde est stressé à Métropolis ! Pas de place aux rêveries et aux niaiseries parce qu'à peine sorti de son lit tout s'enchaîne. Il y a peut-être un début pour tout, mais c'est comme ça que cela se passe dans les grandes villes et c'est ainsi qu'à à peine 8h du matin, notre ancien fermier préféré, rentrait déjà d'une fructueuse promenade dans les rues de la métropole. Posant un sac remplit de billet sur le lit, il appuya sur une des touches de son répondeur avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit, s'y affalant sans modération. Le jeune homme soupira avant de fermer lourdement les yeux. C'est fou ce que les nuits étaient courtes et les journées de plus en plus longues. Paressé au lit lui était banni aujourd'hui il devait se vider la tête, et voir du monde l'aiderait sûrement.

La cassette de son répondeur terminant de s'embobiner, le répondeur annonça une date remontant à la semaine dernière. Se redressant il retira sa veste avant de la rejeter dans un coin de son appartement, alors qu'une voix s'élevait dans la pièce.

_- « Salut Kal, c'est Rosalie je voulais prendre de tes nouvelles. Rappel-moi. »_

Il eut une grimace en signe de gêne, avant de poser ses yeux sur la bague orné d'une pierre rouge qui était présente sur sa main gauche.

_- « Kal, c'est Sofia il y a une soirée privée au XO ce soir Joe m'a dit que ça t'intéresserais. Si ça te tente fait moi signe. Bye. »_

Respirant profondément il joua un instant avec l'anneau de sa bague avant de se lever, alors qu'une deuxième date s'élevait dans la pièce accompagnait d'un troisième message.

- _« Bonjour Kal c'est encore Rosalie je me doute que tu dois être occupé, vu que tu ne m'as pas rappelé lundi mais bon voilà je te permets de te racheter. A bientôt... Ah oui enfaite c'est Rosalie mais je crois que je l'ai déjà dit. »_

Le jeune Kent se dirigea vers la cuisine secouant légèrement la tête.

-_ « Clark c'est moi, je sais qu'en ce moment tu es en Italie, mais rappel moi quand tu es de retour. Souviens-toi qu'on doit se voir, et tu sais très bien pourquoi_, continua la voix amusé. _« C'était ton vieil ami Pete »_, poursuivit le jeune Ross avant de raccrocher.

_- « Kal c'est Ellen, je t'appelle pour savoir... dis moi ton ami Oliver t'aurait-il parlé de moi ? »_

Clark eut un sourire se servant un grand vers d'eau fraiche.

- _« Ollie à l'appareil, tu as intérêt à bien t'amuser en Italie parce que sinon tu te mordras les doigts de rater les fêtes de la belle Sofia. Mais bon je dis ça je dis rien. Elle m'a d'ailleurs demandé de tes nouvelles. Tu sais quoi faire Kal fonce ! »_

_- « Bonsoir Kal c'est Rosalie, j'ai apprit par Joe que tu étais en Italie... »_

Clark redressa la tête vers son téléphone fixe. Etait-elle sérieuse ? Se rendant en super vitesse à son répondeur il effaça rapidement son message et les trois autres de la jeune femme se trouvant sur son appareil, avant de l'éteindre, profondément sous le choque.

Secouant la tête afin de se défaire de la situation actuelle, plusieurs pensées lui parcoururent l'esprit. Clark s'approcha silencieusement de la baie vitré qui surplombait l'étendu de la ville. Une vue imprenable dont il profitait seul. À cette même pensée Clark eut un sourire. « Pas pour longtemps », songea-il alors que le téléphone sonnait.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de se diriger vers l'appareil.

- Allô.

- Kal c'est moi.

- Ollie, reprit Clark. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, je t'ai appelé en étant sûr de rien, ça fait combien de temps que tu es revenu d'Italie ?

- Deux heures, souffla Clark en retirant sa chemise de son pantalon.

- Comment était le voyage ? , questionna le jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil.

Clark eut une moue avant d'ajouter un sourire amusé aux coins des lèvres.

- Intéressant.

- Tant mieux, affirma Oliver d'un rire dans la voix. Dis- moi tu compte-y retourner bientôt ? Il me semble que... ah mince comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Sofia t'a prit pour cible.

Clark eut un faible rire avant de se détourner de la baie vitré.

- Oui merci j'ai cru le comprendre dans ton message. Mais tu as raison c'est vrai qu'elle est jolie.

- Aurais-tu oublié Rosalie ?

- Oh Ollie s'il te plait ne m'en parle pas, cette fille me tape sur le système, affirma Clark d'un rictus.

Le jeune Queen eut un rire au bout du fil avant de poursuivre,

- Si tu compte y retourner prochainement tiens- moi au courant. Puisque tu ne veux pas de la jolie Rosalie, je serais ravie de la consoler en tout bien tout honneur bien sûr.

Clark eut une mimique amusée, avant de poursuivre.

- Hum dans ce cas je te souhaite bon courage, je crois que cette fille a des tendances obsessionnelles...

Oliver leva un sourcil, attentif tandis que Clark continuait,

- écoute concernant un prochain retour en Italie, je n'en sais encore rien. Pour l'instant je dois t'avouer que je préférerais rester sur Métropolis un certain moment, j'attends de la visite.

- Ah encore cette fameuse visite dont tu ne souhaite jamais m'en dire davantage.

- Oui c'est ça.

- Kal tu ne devrais pas faire de cachotteries à ton vieux copain, tu devrais savoir que tout ce sait à Métropolis.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête, désabusé.

- Dis- moi au moins de quoi il s'agit ?

- Non, affirma Clark catégorique.

- Est ce au sujet d'une femme ?

- Non, fit Clark doucement.

- Alors dans ce cas est-ce au sujet d'un homme ?

Le jeune Kent eut un rire effaré.

- Sûrement pas !

- Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas que je le sache ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois puis ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas que tu le saches c'est juste que ça ne te concerne pas Ollie. Je ne souhaiterais pas que tu es des ennuis à cause de moi. Puis je ne serais absent qu'un week-end et encore rien n'est sûr, soupira Clark.

- Je sens une pointe de déception dans ta voix, déclara le jeune millionnaire suspicieux.

- Oh mais pas du tout Oliver, retourne travailler ! , reprit Clark sur les nerfs. Lejeune Kent trouvait qu'il posait trop de questions.

- C'est pas vrai ça Ollie mêle toi de tes affaires, Ellen voulait savoir si elle te plaisait rappelle là au lieu de m'embêter.

- ça c'est bon à savoir ,reprit Oliver amusé avant de continuer. Attends Kal avant que tu raccroches, il m'a semblé que tu m'es laissé un message sur mon répondeur l'autre jour. Tu as dit que c'était important de quoi s'agissait-il ?

Clark réfléchit un instant avant qu'une lumière éclaire sa lanterne.

- Oui en effet Oliver c'est crucial merci de me l'avoir rappelé.

- Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Dis- moi. Est ce que tu sais comment on fait pour passer dans le niveau 8 de "Red Dead Redemption" ?

Oliver cilla.

**...**

À l'heure du déjeuner le jeune homme ressorti de chez lui. Clark descendit la grande avenue avant de se diriger vers une rue adjacente, il jeta un regard circulaire avant de se rentre dans une ruelle. Clark se retrouva dans un coin sombre, et tout ce qu'il y avait de plus inquiétant. Le jeune homme fit un tour sur lui-même avant de s'approcher d'une porte blindé. Il y frappa à deux reprises avant d'y retaper de nouveau une seconde plus tard. Le jeune Kent recula d'un pas avant de patienter. La porte vibra un instant, il soupçonna que quelqu'un approchait.

Un homme bourru, alors apparut derrière cette dernière. Non c'était un euphémisme une armoire à glace surgit derrière la porte blindé qui faisait pâle figure devant ce colosse qui apparaissait dans le moindre centimètre d'embrasure de porte.

Un sourire sombre et tordu se dessina sur le visage du garde alors qu'il ne déclare l'œil hagard.

- Le Boss vous attendez.

Clark respira profondément avant de rentrer dans la pièce. Ce n'était jamais bon signe de se faire attendre par cet homme. Il n'attendait pas... n'était pas patient et ne souhaitait en aucun cas que quelqu'un pense avoir ce pouvoir sur lui. Avec Clark étrangement il n'était pas... « différent » mais plus avenant. Les pouvoirs du jeune homme le fascinaient depuis qu'il en connaissait l'existence et cet homme désirait plus que tout en profiter au maximum. Il le souhaitait comme pantin. Clark arriva dans un couloir presque aussi sombre que la ruelle, éclairé par une seule ampoule suspendu au plafond et qui s'efforçait de scintillait entre deux clignotements. En tendant l'oreille Clark entendait des gouttes d'eau, ils montèrent un escalier alors pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il se trouvait ans une cave. L'homme devant lui ouvrit une petite porte avant de faire signe à Clark de rentrer.

Le jeune homme s'avança sceptique avant que la porte ne se referme solidement derrière ses talons Clark se retournât surprit.

- Bonjour Kal.

Clark respira profondément, à présent cette voix ne lui était plus inconnue. La voix des ennuis, la voix du marché souterrain et des vols en tout genre. La voix du plus grand malfrat de Métropolis... non du Kansas ! Le jeune Kent pivota et le baron de la ville Morgan Edge apparut devant lui. Clark avala difficilement sa salive puis serra les dents une rage naissante montant en lui. Clark ne pouvait plus supporter cet homme, à la simple idée de le voir il en devenait rouge de colère. Le jeune Kent voulu avançait d'un pas, mais des bras l'en empêchèrent et c'est alors qu'il se rendit compte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Deux autres gardent du corps étaient postés près de la porte qu'il venait de franchir alors que deux autres encadrés Morgan Edge.

Le jeune Kent soupira avant d'observer les deux gardes du corps d'un œil mauvais.

- Bonjour, répondit Clark doucement.

Morgan Edge fit signe à ses hommes de relâcher le jeune Kent, et ses deux derniers s'exécutèrent. Clark les toisa avant d'avancer vers lui.

L'homme aux cheveux grisonnant reprit alors d'un air enjoué.

- J'ai entendu les informations ce matin... Kal… Il fit une légère pause avant de demander l'air faussement nonchalant.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose pour moi ?

Le jeune Kent soupira avant de fouiller dans sa veste. Morgan Edge fronça les sourcils. Le jeune homme détenait une malle et si ce qu'il lui réclamait était dans sa veste qu'est ce que pouvait bien conserver cette dernière. Clark sortit doucement une boîte de sa poche intérieure. Voyant les gardes restaient sceptiques face à son colis Clark releva les yeux vers Morgan Edge. Lui faisant signe de ne pas faire attention, le jeune Kent ouvrit alors la boîte lui désignant son contenu. Une dizaine de diamants y reposaient beau et éclatant. Le sourire du vieil homme s'élargit.

- Parfait, ajouta-il en s'en saisissant. Clark vacilla d'une jambe à l'autre avant de reprendre.

- Ces diamants sont pour le service que je devais vous rendre, et cet argent, désigna Clark en ouvrant la mallette qu'il tenait en main, est pour vous convaincre de me laisser tranquille.

Morgan Edge identifia la montagne de billets situés dans la mallette avant de sourire.

- Telle une offrande, annonça-il amusé. Fermant la mallette, un des gardes s'en saisi avant que Edge ne confirme,

- Kal tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un peu de monnaies qui me feront renoncées à toi, mais merci pour l'argent de poche

- Vous plaisantez, il y a près d'un million de dollars là-dedans.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, ce que je veux ce sont de tes pouvoirs, et en ce moment j'en ai grandement besoin.

- Non ! Ce... ce braquage devait être la dernière chose que je devais faire pour vous, maintenant tout est terminé !

- Ah Kal parce que tu songeais vraiment qu'aujourd'hui serait la dernière fois qu'on se parlerait. Tu rêves les yeux ouverts mon pauvre garçon. Tu me dois quelque chose.

- Je ne vous dois absolument rien ! ,s'énerva Clark.

- Vraiment alors aurais-tu déjà oublié l'épisode du laboratoire ?

Clark respira profondément détournant le regard, pourquoi fallait-il continuellement qu'il remette tout ça sur le tapis. C'était une chose de cambriolait un laboratoire de Luthorcorp, s'en était une autre d'y voler son propre sang pour Dieu sait quoi !

- Ce n'est pas l'une de ces dettes qui s'oublient facilement Kal.

_« Quelle idée ! »,_ songea Clark. En effet puisque à son arrivée à Métropolis, la kryptonite lui avait fait tourner la tête... pire complètement perdre l'esprit. Et voilà qu'il se mettait dans des situations pas possibles, fréquentait les mauvaises personnes aux mauvais endroits, faisait les mauvais choix aux mauvais moments et rapidement Morgan Edge avait retrouvé sa trace. Cet homme avait toujours été fasciné par Clark, par ses capacités et par tout ce qu'il était capable d'en faire. Hors de question Clark ne lui échapperait pas... pas une nouvelle fois !

- Donc ,reprit Mr Edge, le prochain coup que tu feras-...

- Non... je refuse ! ,annonça le jeune Kent avec une assurance qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Les gardes du corps avancèrent tous d'un pas, leur main sur leurs ceinturons. Morgan secoua légèrement la tête en sachant que tirer sur le jeune Kent en viendrait davantage à leur perte qu'à la sienne.

- Kal tu ne peux pas refuser.

- Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne m'y opposerais pas.

- Tu vois Kal, j'étais persuadé que tu dirais ça, déclara l'homme en avançant d'un pas vers lui. Mais tu oublies quelque chose... je connais ta plus grande faiblesse.

Clark eut un sourire désespéré ouvrant les bras en grands.

- Que voulez-vous que je vous dise ! Tuais moi ça m'est égale, à l'heure actuelle je n'ai absolument rien à perdre.

- Ah bon Kal en es-tu certain ? À 100% ? Il m'a paru que non, la dernière fois que tu es parti, c'était à cause de tes parents, et ton retour doit être dû à une fille, est ce que je me trompe ?

Clark respirant profondément, craignant fiévreusement la suite.

- Par chance je connais déjà tes parents, je pense qu'il serait ravi de me revoir tu ne crois pas ?

- Vous ne leur ferez rien.

- Parce que tu penses que quelque chose m'arrête Kal, un seul coup de fil et...

Clark pinça ses lèvres.

- Mes parents n'y sont absolument pour rien

- Et la fille non plus ?

- Quelle fille ? ,questionna Clark doucement.

- La fille qui t'a conduit jusqu'ici, je devrais peut-être la trouver et l'en remercier.

- Il n'y a pas de fille, murmura Clark, et vous ne toucherez pas à mes parents.

- Effectivement Kal je ne toucherai pas à tes parents si la semaine prochaine tu me vole ces deux tableaux, dit-il en lui tentant une feuille. Un Poussin et un Caravage. Tu vois c'est simple comme bonjour. Tu rentres, tu prends, tu repars. La logique est infaillible Kal tableaux est égale vie épargnée. La cause est bonne, non ?

**...**

Clark était de retour chez lui depuis un bout de temps maintenant lorsque la sonnerie retentit. Clark sortit de la cuisine se penchant vers l'entrer, il passa la porte au rayon X avant de sourire. Pas besoin de judas lorsqu'on possède une multitude de pouvoir. Se dirigeant vers la porte, Clark l'ouvrit avant de faire signe à son ami d'entrer.

- Pete comment vas-tu ?

- Tout roule comme sur des roulettes vieux ,débuta Pete d'un sourire.

Le jeune Kent ferma la porte derrière lui se dirigeant vers le salon.

- Tu n'as pas dit à Chloé que tu venais, j'espère.

- Non pourquoi je ferais ça, elle ne sait pas où tu te trouves, n'est-ce pas ? ,reprit-il se jetant illico sur le canapé confortable du jeune Kent.

- Plus depuis récemment. Elle m'a surpris durant une course de voiture il y a deux semaines et maintenant qu'elle sait où je me trouve, elle me tape sur le système.

Pete eut un rire. Tout cela ressemblait sans conteste à Chloé.

- Je pense même à quitter l'état, soupira Clark d'un sourire.

- Mais voyons, articula Pete en retirant son sac. Dis- moi au moins est ce qu'elle m'a vu ?

- Elle te suivait Pete.

- Mince, s'acharna le jeune Ross l'air sceptique.

Secouant légèrement la tête, il se décida à changer de sujet, il réglerait tout cela plus tard avec la concernée.

- Alors l'Argentine ?

- J'étais en Italie Pete. Le jeune Ross attrapa la manette que le jeune Kent avait négligemment laissée traîner sur le sol avant de poursuivre désabusé.

- Oui c'est vraie excuse moi, l'Argentine s'était la dernière fois.

Clark lui jeta un regard entendu avant de sourire de toutes ses dents.

- L'Italie était à la hauteur. Pete lui jeta un regard en coin avant de poursuivre l'air de rien.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ?

- Bien sûr que tu as raté quelque chose Pete, je t'avais dit de venir... Je t'assure qu'on se serait doublement éclaté ensemble.

Pete eut un rictus,

- Ah j'étais persuadé de louper le voyage du siècle... mais que veux-tu Clark certain ont cour.

- C'est Kal maintenant Pete.

Le jeune Ross avala avec difficulté sa salive, il savait comme pour le jeune Kent cette différence avait maintenant un sens.

- Oui je sais, souffla son ami. Quoi qu'il en soit je t'ai ramené tes cours, dit-il en se redressant puis en sortant une chemise en carton de son sac à dos. Posant sa chemise sur une montagne de papier, il l'étudia avant de revenir vers Clark.

- Depuis la dernière fois tu n'y as absolument pas toucher, je me trompe ?

- Hum... oui je n'ai pas encore eu le temps, sifflota Clark.

- Le temps Clark c'est tout ce que tu as ici ! ,affirma Pete en accusant le coup.

- C'est Kal à présent Pete ,répéta le jeune Kent entre les dents, et cette personne-là ne perd pas son temps avec de telle sottise.

- Oui vraisemblablement, à présent tu préfères braquer des banques, faire des casses, piller les Musées et tout ça pour un malfrat du nom de Morgan Edge.

Clark détourna la tête, impatient. Depuis qu'il portait cette bague son impatience était au summum, tout l'exaspéré tout le lassé et encore plus lorsque c'était c'est soi disant ami qui s'y mettait.

- Ose me dire que ce n'est pas toi qui est responsable du vol de ce matin.

- Et quelle importance ça peut avoir Pete, hein ?

- Quelle importance ?

- Oui après tout, je vis dans un appartement génial, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut à porter de main, pas de parents sur le dos, je n'ai pas de petite amie indécise, je ne suis jamais en cours d'argent. Je vis une vie de rêve pourquoi m'en plaindrais-je ?

- C'est ce que tu appelles vivre une vie de rêve, Clark, insista-il avec force, on sait très bien pourquoi tu es là et ce qu'il en est. Tu n'es pas heureux tu fais juste semblant de l'être jusqu'à ce que ça passe, comme la dernière fois.

- Tu ne comprends pas ce n'est pas comme la dernière fois, cette fois c'est différent, je sais exactement ce que je fais.

- Tu sais ce que tu fais en délaissant tes études, en t'achetant cet appartement avec de l'argent sale, en partant chaque semaine sur un autre continent, en oubliant parents et amis pour le pire maffioso de la ville.

- À quoi bon t'expliquait Pete tu ne comprendrais pas.

- Pourquoi ça ? Parce que tu souffres tant que ça n'en est pas comparable, arrête Clark... arrête de te mettre sans arrêt au plan de la victime.

- Pete pas du tout, je te dis qu'au contraire tout va bien et-...

- Excuse-moi d'en douter quand je te vois tous les soirs au bras d'une autre fille.

Clark se détourna agacé. S'ayez, il fallait qu'on y arrive. C'était essentiellement ce sujet qui le cantonnait dans l'idée qu'il allait mal, et pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas faire juste ce qu'il avait envie quand il en avait envie. Smallville était en quelques sortes une page de son passé et il assumait parfaitement cette partie de sa vie. Les choses avaient juste du changés parce qu'il le fallait ce n'était que ça, il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire un drame.

La sonnerie retentit de nouveau et le jeune Kent remercia le ciel.

- Sauver par le gong ,murmura-il entre les dents.

Pete lui adressa un regard noir, alors qu'il ouvrait la porte de nouveau. Oliver Queen se présenta devant lui, habillé d'un costume cruellement hors de prix.

- Je suis là, déclara-il d'un sourire. La fête peut enfin commencer !

Le jeune Kent réprima un sourire avant de reposer son regard sur Pete l'air nonchalant. Le jeune Ross roula des yeux avant de se diriger vers son sac à dos. Ollie arrivait toujours au bon moment et au bon endroit pour lui sauver la mise. Il était seulement âgé de quelques années de plus que Pete et lui, mais pourtant en connaissait davantage sur la vie qu'eux deux réunis. Il avait vécu des choses horribles, puis vu des choses magnifiques. Et ne se contentait pas de s'en servir pour mûrir et grandir il les utilisait pour survivre. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et quand il le voulait. A peine adolescent Oliver avait hérité d'une fortune colossale, il n'avait donc pas eut le choix. Vivre ou mourir. Manger ou se faire manger. Une loi de la jungle peu commune qu'il s'efforçait d'appliquer dans la vie de tous les jours.

Clark l'avait connu exactement de cette manière là, à l'endroit où ce soir ils se rendaient. Sauf que l'agitation, l'ambiance et l'atmosphère n'était pas tout à fait la même. Où en ce moment la fête battait son plein, Ollie et Kal s'était rencontré dans une situation plus controversé.

C'était une nuit ténébreuse le ciel dégageait laissé y voir le haut des buildings où s'étendait le firmament sombre et changeant.

Le jeune Kent comme régulièrement s'attardait la nuit dans les rues de Métropolis, sortant d'une confrontation avec Morgan Edge lorsqu'un bruit l'interpella à l'autre bout de la rue. Un bruit métallique et irritant puis des cris de terreurs, un juron puis un bruit sourd tel un coup donné à quelqu'un. Clark traversa la rue avant de s'avancer vers la ruelle. Il vit une bande constitué d'une dizaine d'homme s'attaqué à un couple. Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête, désabusé et alors qu'il se rendait vers cette scène des plus ignobles le jeune homme vit une petite flèche traversé la rue pour se terminer dans la nuque d'un agresseur. L'homme relâcha sa victime avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Tous se regardèrent avant qu'une deuxième, qu'une troisième puis qu'une quatrième flèche paralyse une bonne partie des criminels. Clark se retourna avant d'apercevoir d'où cela pouvait bien venir. Une silhouette surgissant de nulle part se matérialisa devant lui. Elle était dressée sur le sommet d'un toit près à se charger de la totalité des agresseurs.

Quelques secondes suffirent avant qu'ils ne les rejoignent sur le sol. Clark l'observa silencieusement. L'intervenant était habillé tout de vert et porter des flèches et une arche qu'il semblait maîtrisé à la perfection. Clark avait déjà entendit parler de cette escroc dans les journaux mais il n'avait encore jamais eut le privilège de le rencontrer. C'était donc lui ce rigolo qui se faisait passé pour un super héros. Clark soupira avant de se détourner de la situation. Le jeune Kent ne serait sûrement pas intervenu si la situation n'avait pas subitement dégénéré. Le couple s'avérèrent être du côté de leur agresseur et cette situation une mise en scène pour attraper celui que certain appelé Green Arrow. Ce guet appens était affreusement bien monté, et c'est ainsi que le restant des agresseurs se défoulèrent à souhait sur le jeune homme à Terre. Le jeune Kent s'en rendit compte heureusement bien assez vite, lui venant alors rapidement en aide. Clark s'en souvenait comme hier, Green Arrow était sérieusement mal en point, il était près de sept sur son cas, et c'est recouvert de contusion, de bleu, d'hématome et de fêlure qu'il s'était réveillé quelques temps plus tard chez le jeune Kent. Une chose était sûr Clark connaissait le secret d'Oliver Queen, et Ollie connaissait le secret de Clark Kent. Bien que le jeune Kent le pensait inconscient le jeune Queen s'était réveillé en délirant sur une force inégalable, une vitesse hors du commun et une résistance qui va au-delà des balles. Clark avait vu le visage de Green Arrow, et Green Arrow connaissait le sien. C'était un fait. D'accord en accord ils s'étaient donc promit de n'en toucher mot à personne. Mais tout cela ne suffit pas pour permettre à deux personnes de devenir ami au mieux de se rapprocher mais encore. Ce qui fit le reste fut les diverses situations où ils se retrouvèrent par hasard, à croire qu'ils étaient constamment sur les mêmes coups. Une espèce de rivalité s'était instaurée alors entre eux. Et où Oliver tâchait de prendre au plus riche pour donner au plus pauvre, Clark tentait de se sortir de ce labyrinthe de suspicion où l'emportait Morgan Edge.

Mais cette nuit ils s'attaquaient à autre chose. Lorsque Pete, Clark et Oliver arrivèrent sur place la salle était noire de monde. Et quoi de mieux, ils n'avaient pas quoi se plaindrent. Après quelques instants, les trois jeunes gens se dirigèrent vers le bar, et saluèrent le barman.

- Hey Kal !

- Salut Joe.

- Vous allez bien les gars, reprit le barman à l'intention des deux autres. Se tournant vers le jeune Ross il poursuivit,

- Pete ta copine est arrivée.

Le jeune homme se tourna vers Clark et Oliver tout sourire.

- Bon et bien les mecs...

- On sait... on sait ne t'en fait pas, reprit le jeune Queen.

Pete acquiesça de la tête avant de prendre congé. Clark l'observa s'éloigner pensif.

- L'amour donne des ailes, hein Kal, mais ça tu dois le savoir, reprit Oliver en s'asseyant près du bar.

Clark posa son regard sur son ami toujours perplexe.

- Oui Pete à de la chance.

- Toi aussi Kal, poursuivit le barman, on t'a déjà demandé deux fois depuis le début de la soirée.

Oliver eut un rire.

- Wow jolie Kal ça nous fait donc six à six dis moi tu remonte.

- Qui était-ce ? , questionna Clark subitement.

- Une d'entre elles était Rosalie.

- Non ! ,déclara Clark aussitôt.

- Quoi sérieusement ? ,s'exclama Ollie. Décidément cette fille te harcèle. Clark eut un frisson incontrôlable. Effectivement Oliver n'avait pas tout à fait tord. C'était le genre de fille, qui vous suivez en ne cachant pas sa folie, qui vous appelez sans arrêt sans cacher sa gêne. Il en avait eu la preuve rien que ce matin.

- Puis il y a aussi eut Sofia.

Clark pinça ses lèvres, l'air songeur. Sofia était une belle portoricaine, aux cheveux noirs de jais et aux yeux noisette. Cette fille avait tout pour elle. Du moins à l'heure actuelle, elle possédait cette boîte, la faisait tourner à elle seule. Sofia était une vrai businesswoman. Une Salma Hayek doublé d'une Catherine Zetha Jones. Les choses n'avaient pas toujours été ainsi bien évidemment, elle s'était battue à corps perdu pour sortir de cette misère sociale où elle avait vu le jour. Métropolis était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus changeant.

- Cette fille à du mordant, je l'aime bien, souffla Ollie.

- Oui, murmura le jeune Kent l'esprit ailleurs. _Malheureusement certaines choses ne suffisaient pas._

Clark porta son verre à ses lèvres se tournant vers la foule de mondes, se déhanchant sur les pistes de danse. La musique battait son plein et Clark ressentit son torse lui faire mal. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment. Le jeune homme massa ses tympans avant de reprendre une nouvelle gorgé la solitude semble être davantage présente lorsque nous sommes entouré de monde ? Quelle drôle d'idée contradictoire de se trouvait seul lorsque la salle est pleine.

– Voilà ton verre Ollie ,entendit Clark avant que le barman ne se retourne de nouveau vers lui. Ah oui j'allais oublier, déclara le barman. Il y en eut une troisième.

- Mince, cracha Oliver, sept à six.

- Mais ça remonte à la semaine dernière, assura t-il.

- Qui ? ,s'emporta Clark. Le jeune Queen détailla son ami, Clark semblait pris d'une subite ferveur, il avait cru dans un premier temps qu'elle était adressée à Sofia mais à présent que Joe venait de lui dire qu'elle l'avait réclamé ne devrait-il pas être content et se suffire de cette nouvelle. Non il attendait la venue de quelqu'un d'autre quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait pas.

- Alix ? , questionna Ollie alors.

- Non, cette fille là était un peu plus chic.

- En même temps ce n'est pas bien difficile, soupira Oliver dans sa barbe avant de s'exclamer sûr de lui. Olivia alors, Kal devait la rappeler la semaine dernière mais…

Laissant sa phrase en suspens, il eut un rire sournois alors que le jeune Kent le vrillait d'un œil mauvais.

- Non !

- Dans ce cas Ellen.

- Non Oliver ,articula le barman. Clark lui jeta un regard noir.

- Ollie arrête de citer le nom de la plupart de tes prétendantes et laissent Joe m'expliquer.

Joe affirma de la tête tout à fait d'accord avant de se retourner vers le jeune Kent qui poursuivait.

- Vas-y je t'écoute, qui était-ce ?

- Kal je suis désolé je ne la connaissais pas c'est la première fois que je la voyais par ici.

- Comment était-elle ? ,demanda t-il consciencieusement.

- Hum dans mes souvenirs... sublime.

Un silence s'en suivit, Clark et maintenant Oliver était suspendu à ses lèvres, impatient.

- Et ?

- Et bien il n'y a que ça elle est venue t'a demandé, je lui ai dis que tu étais sûrement parti en voyage, elle a sourit puis est parti.

- Elle ne t'a pas dit son nom ? ,questionna Oliver.

- Non je ne crois pas.

Clark grogna. À tous les coups il l'avait raté. Quel imbécile ! Quel stupide voyage, quel stupide carma !

- Tu ne peux pas être plus précis, s'énerva le jeune Kent.

Oliver s'éclaircit la voix afin de faire signe au jeune homme de se calmer.

- Joe décrit la moi s'il te plait c'est important.

_En quoi ?_ ,se questionna Oliver. Pourquoi Kal semblait tellement prendre les choses à cœur ?

- Hum... fit-il agacé de remonter aussi loin dans ses souvenirs. Elle était jeune, grande, élancé... Euh je crois qu'elle portait une robe rouge.

- Ses cheveux ? ,cracha Clark aussitôt.

- Blond. De magnifiques boucles blondes. Un joli petit nez en trompette, et des yeux assez uniques en leur genre.

- Tu dois te tromper.

– Pourquoi tu l'as connaît ? ,questionna le jeune homme.

– Non Joe puisque tu te trompe.

Le jeune barman n'insista pas davantage devant l'air résignait du jeune Kent.

– Puisque tu le dis. Enfin… Bref j'en ferais bien mon quatre heures, déclara t-il amusé.

Le jeune Queen lui fit signe de cesser alors que le jeune Kent relevait des yeux plein de reproches vers lui. Joe avala difficilement sa salive avant de déclarer,

- Euh… euh les mecs j'ai d'autres clients qui m'attendent.

Clark eut un rictus avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur une chaise près du bar, détachant son regard beaucoup trop méprisant aux yeux du jeune Queen du dos de Joe. Il força son cœur à ne pas s'animer

- Qui était-ce ? ,questionna Oliver.

Clark leva les épaules affirmant.

- Je n'en sais rien. Si elle ne lui a pas dit son nom, j'en sais autant que toi.

- Il m'a semblé qu'au contraire tu savais exactement de qui Joe parlait tu connaissais à l'avance ses réponses ça se lisait sur ton visage.

- Peu importe de toute manière c'est du passé.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes si elle est venue te voir ici seulement la semaine dernière, bien sûr que ça n'est pas du passé.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête, alors qu'Oliver reprenait.

- Et puis entre nous ton passé à l'air d'avoir une beauté très remarquable.

- Parlerait-on de moi ? ,questionna une voix fluette.

Les deux jeunes gens se tournèrent vers une jolie brune, au regard perçant. Ses cheveux ondulés jusqu'au milieu de son dos en une furieuse et infini cascade. Sa robe aérienne laissée apercevoir ses fines jambes où ses talons aiguilles s'étendaient.

- Bonsoir Kal.

- Salut Sofia.

Clark soupira. Le jeune Kent connaissait les intentions de la jeune femme, Sofia était intelligente et plus belle que belle. Mais dites-moi comment être frappé une seconde fois par une beauté lorsque ce cœur en est déjà épris d'une autre qui surpasse toute perfection. Et qui n'égale que sa propre personne.

- Je peux me joindre à vous ? ,demanda t-elle ses yeux marrons scrutant ceux de Clark avec malice. Oliver posa ses yeux sur Sofia puis sur Clark avant d'annoncer.

- Bon et bien sur ce je vous laisse.

- Non Ollie attend, affirma Clark entre les dents.

Le jeune Queen soupira de toute sa patience.

- Amanda est là bas, je vais la voir. Profite bien de ta soirée, continua le jeune homme d'un ton insistant.

Tout sauf ça, Clark détestait lorsqu'il faisait ça. Le coup du j'ai quelque chose à faire là-bas alors tâche de profiter du moment présent oui parce que crois moi tu me remerciera plus tard. Mais pas du tout Clark n'avait pas envie de l'en remerciait.

Sofia. Certain dirait facilement en la voyant : « comment dire non à Sofia ». La jeune femme semblait intéressé par Clark, et c'était donné pour objectif d'en faire la réciproque.

- Tu t'amuse bien Kal ?

- Oui la soirée est géniale, tu fais des merveilles Sofia.

La jeune fille le remercia d'un signe de tête avant de poser son regard sur la montre du jeune Kent reprenant,

- Wow c'est magnifique.

- De quoi parle tu ? ,questionna Clark en retroussant sa marche.

- De ce bijou, à la base c'est un collier.

Clark crut un instant qu'elle parlait de sa montre hors de prix jusqu'à ce que Sofia précise.

- Oui c'est un collier.

- Il est très beau. A qui appartient-il ?

- Il… il appartenait à quelqu'un qui a beaucoup compté pour moi, mais voilà tout ça… c'est une autre vie.

Sofia le détailla silencieusement. Si c'était effectivement du passé se collier ne serait pas autour de son poignée, il y avait quelque chose de contradictoire dans tout cela.

- Tu t'es absenté un petit moment, reprit alors la jeune femme. Je me trompe ?

- Non je suis parti en voyage.

- Et bien encore… tu as la belle vie Kal.

Clark eut un rire.

- J'aimerais, et toi du changement… Comment vont les affaires ?

Sofia affirma de la tête avant de s'asseoir auprès de lui

- Plutôt bien je te remercie. Le XO s'agrandit, tu te rappelles ?

- Oui tu me l'avais dit.

- En plus de cela des nouvelles boîtes vont voir le jour à New York et à Los Angeles cette fois. C'est super, n'est ce pas ?

Alors qu'il fallait la féliciter son esprit s'embruma. « Los Angeles ». Cela faisait si longtemps et juste songer à _elle_, avait quelque chose d'agréable, de relaxant. Juste l'espace d'un instant avant de revenir à la réalité dans un claquement de doigt.

- Wow… Sofia c'est génial, félicitation. Tu as de quoi être fière de toi tu as travaillé dur pour ça.

La jeune femme affirma de la tête avant de s'avancer vers le jeune Kent, Clark ne sut pas un instant où elle voulait en venir. Elle le serra dans ses bras comme si c'était quelque chose qu'elle attendait de partager avec le jeune Kent depuis des lustres. Comme si c'était un projet commun qu'ils avaient enfin réussi à réaliser. Clark s'éloigna dubitatif. Cette situation avait quelque chose de personnel, de troublant et d'inconfortable.

- Que dirais-tu si on fêtait l'événement ensemble ?

- Oui ça serait avec plaisir, déclara Clark en interpellant à nouveau le barman.

- Non, affirma Sofia, pas avec du champagne, du moins pas maintenant mais je me disais qu'on pourrait dîner ensemble vendredi soir.

Clark se força à répondre positivement. N'oublie pas… Aucune attache, aucune affiliation… Juste toi et toi seul…

**...**

**Appartement de Clark**

Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux, se relevant en sursaut. Encore ses rêves qui n'en finissait pas et encore sa marque qui recommencer à lui faire mal. Quand est-ce que tout cela prendrait fin ? Il en avait assez, elle le hantait quotidiennement, à chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, à chaque endroit où il se trouvait, ou à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait avec une autre qu'elle. Elle était partout,dans sa tête ,dans son esprit mais surtout dans son coeur. Il devait y remédié il y arriverait bien un jour ou l'autre n'est-ce pas ? Comment se détachait ? Ne se faisait-il pas du mal en restant attacher à une image, et à une fille qu'il se disait ne plus aimer.

Clark rejeta ses draps puis s'assied sur le bout de son lit, avant de s'essuyer le front. Si ce n'était pas un rêve il aurait sérieusement eu peur. Rien que l'idée seule de se dire qu'elle s'était rendue dans cet endroit où il avait passé autant de temps le bouleverser. La pensée seule de se dire qu'elle avait commandé à ce bar et parler à Joe comme il le faisait si souvent l'accaparait. Et pourquoi ses moindres faits et gestes l'obséder. Elle le rendrait complètement fou !

Avec du recul, après un mois tout cela ne devrait-il pas faire partie de son passé ? Où était-il trop pressé ? Avec tout ce qu'il savait... oui, peut-être. Mais comment être à ce point dépendant de quelqu'un, elle ne semblait pas vouloir qu'il l'oublie… et sérieusement il n'en avait pas envie. Comment se faisait-il qu'une fois la nuit venue, une fois qu'il était entièrement seul ? Ses rêves, et ses nuits semblaient lui appartenir, comme si elle s'en était saisie, approprié à tout jamais. Qu'il le veuille ou non, ça en était devenu une étape dans ses journées. Le jour il se voilait la face, la nuit les masques tombaient. Lui face à lui-même. Elle présente plus que jamais. Son prénom résonna dans son crâne... encore et encore jusqu'à lui faire mal. Après tout était-ce un mal, cela semblait être un symptôme à une sorte de maladie euphorique qui ne se déclarait que la nuit. En un murmure doux et pourtant si violent son prénom persistait. Il n'en dormirait pas. D'ailleurs il ne tiendrait pas un jour de plus sans elle. Que disait-il pas plus d'une heure ! N'était ce pas fou ? Oui n'était ce pas complètement insensé de se dire que l'existence seule de la jeune fille à ses yeux justifiait la création du monde entier.

**...**

**Point de vue de Dawn**

_**Le lendemain,**_

Le mois de novembre approchait à grand pas et la nostalgie aussi. Dawn détestait le mois de novembre. Pourquoi ? Parce que dans son passé ce mois ci avait toujours été une mauvaise passe pour elle. Avait toujours signifié quelque chose de désagréable dans sa vie. Le mois de novembre était le mois des pertes et des départs. Le mois de la jalousie et de la colère. Elle lui avait toujours rappelé la mort de certain de ses proches même si il avait eut lieu au beau milieu du mois de juillet. C'était ainsi et pas autrement... oui à ses yeux le mois de novembre était néfaste. Le froid approchait et rien de plus déprimant. A Los Angeles il n'y avait pas de vent glacial, ni de neige ou de verglas. Qu'est ce qu'elle ne donnerait pas pour retourner en Californie.

Le réveil sonna subitement ce matin là si soudainement que Dawn ne s'y attendait pas. La jeune Mills ouvrit les yeux se réveillant avec difficulté. Elle tourna sa tête vers son lit mais elle ne fut pas particulièrement surprise de trouver la place à ses côtés vide. Elle cilla un instant avant de se sortir ses idées morbides de la tête. Détournant le regard ses yeux vinrent se poser sur le plafond qu'elle détailla d'un œil rêveur. Dans un monde utopique, elle pourrait s'échapper de sa tour de verre par un escalier dissimulé dans le plafond. À ses pieds, son prince charmant l'attendrait et il n'était pas prévu de dérouler une liste pour savoir qui serait le prince en question. Dawn se leva doucement de son lit. Elle jeta un regard inconsciemment vers le répondeur avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain.

Depuis un mois maintenant - Dawn pouvait enfin se l'avouer - elle n'avait pas cessé d'être convoité. Elle avait du voir la majorité des garçons du lycée lui demandaient de sortir, lui offrir des fleurs ou juste prendre un café. Dawn n'en avait accepté que très peu et lorsque ce fut le cas c'était pour que Lex cesse de songer qu'elle lui appartenait. Le jeune Luthor était possessif à souhait. Jaloux à en avoir des ulcères. C'était tout ce qu'elle détestait. La jalousie était un très très vilain défaut. Et lorsque Dawn se rendit compte que pour le peu de garçons où sa réponse avait été positive leur vie avait été mit en danger par la folie non loin d'être passagère de Lex, Dawn cessa de jouer à ce petit jeu. Bien que les demandes n'avaient pas cessé, bien que les appels ne faisaient qu'augmenter. À chaque fois il était question qu'elle passe une excellente soirée, chaque garçon lui avait sorti le grand jeu, Dawn était certes flattée, mais tout cela ne s'arrêtait qu'à là. Ils étaient mignons, adorables, gentils pour la plupart, bien que pour certain leur intention n'était pas particulièrement bonne mais leurs efforts étaient loin d'être négligeable.

Ressortant de la salle de bain, elle contourna son lit se saisissant de sa serviette, passant devant la fenêtre, la jeune Mills questionna sa mémoire. Elle ne se souvenait pas avoir vu la météo hier soir, ferait-il froid aujourd'hui ?

La jeune Mills s'avança vers la fenêtre tirant les rideaux afin de laisser la lumière se diffusait dans l'immense chambre. Le soleil était présent en cette matinée, rien de mieux. Alors que Dawn jetait un rapide regard en direction du ciel quelque chose l'interpella à l'extérieur. La jeune fille plissa les yeux se penchant vers la vitre, plus attentive,

- Dawn.

La jeune fille sursauta et son cœur en manqua un. Pivotant sur ses talons la jeune fille aperçue le jeune Luthor.

- Lex. Elle se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille s'éclaircissant la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Je voulais te voir. Dawn le contourna afin de s'éloigner de lui avant de reprendre sèchement,

- Ça ne pouvait pas attendre dix minutes je viens de me réveiller. Lex s'approcha de la fenêtre à son tour semblant chercher ce que Dawn observait avant de tirer les rideaux poursuivant,

- Non c'est important. La jeune fille soupira avant de se retourner de nouveau vers lui.

- Bien je t'écoute.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça Dawn.

- De faire quoi ? , questionna-t-elle. Lex se retourna vers elle poursuivant,

- Ce que tu as fait hier par exemple, tu n'as aucun droit de me parler ainsi devant mon personnel et de me dénigré ouvertement.

- On peut avouez que tu l'as bien mérité Lex, dit-elle satisfaite. Je n'ai pas le droit à mon portable, ni accès à aucun de mes comptes et pour finir je ne peux même plus prendre une voiture sans qu'il n'y est un chauffeur. Si tu crois pouvoir contrôler le moindre de mes gestes…

- Ne me provoque pas Dawn. La jeune fille eut un rire.

- Sinon quoi ? , reprit-elle hochant la tête. Lex la regarda fixement, Dawn ne comprit pas tout de suite ses intentions mais après quelques secondes de réflexions eut vite fait d'y mettre fin.

- Ne me regarde pas comme ça !

- Est-ce que mon regard gênerait la sarcastique Dawn Mills ?

- Ne me prend pas de haut Luthor.

- Sinon quoi ? , répéta Lex amusé.

Dawn fronça les sourcils alors que Lex baissa légèrement la tête avant de s'avancer vers elle. La jeune fille se força à ne pas bouger d'un poil. Il leva sa tête vers le visage de la jeune Mills sentant son souffle lui caressait la peau.

- Tiens je te rends ça, assura Lex posant divers objets dans la paume de sa main.

Dawn baissa la tête, les identifiant.

- Mes clés, ma carte de crédit, mon portable… et bien d'où vient ce fameux retournement de situation. Il ne me semble pas qu'aujourd'hui c'est Noël.

Lex eut un léger sourire avant que Dawn ne se dirige vers sa commode.

- Et bien peut-être que je devrais me plaindre plus souvent.

- Dawn sache que c'est la dernière fois que je cède à tes caprices.

- Mes caprices, fit-elle d'un sourire agacé. Ça c'est la cerise sur le gâteau.

- Dawn si... si je t'ai rendu toutes tes affaires c'est parce que je me suis rendu compte que... que j'abusais...

- Non Lex nuance si tu m'as rendu toutes mes affaires c'est parce que tu t'es rendu compte qu'il n'y avait rien à y trouver.

Lex eut un léger sourire avant de se diriger vers la porte.

- Et bien enfaîte... je pars en voyage à la fin de la semaine et je voulais juste m'assurer que je n'avais pas de souci à me faire.

- Satisfait ? , interrogea Dawn entre les dents.

- Mieux que ça Dawn comblé.

La jeune Mills affirma de la tête l'observant d'un regard étrange. Lex était de plus en plus prévoyant comme si intérieurement il avait l'impression que quelque chose d'insensé se préparer. Mon Dieu si ça ce n'était pas de la paranoïa. Elle respira profondément avant de reposer son regard sur la fenêtre. Un voyage… rien que ça. Souriant doucement, elle se détourna de la vitre retournant dans la salle de bain.

******...**

**Smallville High School,**

- Dawn... Dawn...

- Hein, bondit la jeune fille de sa chaise.

Sortant de ses pensées la jeune Mills se redressa reposant sa fourchette. Dawn pensait à des choses qu'elle ne devrait même pas songer... du moins pas ici. Des choses personnelles, des plans qui se formaient et se déformaient dans son esprit afin de devenir pile ce qu'elle voulait qu'ils deviennent. Elle avait juste hâte qu'il s'en aille.

- Où étais tu ? Ça fait dix minutes que je te parle, articula la jeune Sullivan.

- Oh nulle part, je pensais juste à un... souvenir, grommela Dawn dans un frisson.

- Tu fredonnais, assura Chloé en la fixant l'air attentive.

Dawn baissa légèrement la tête, mal à l'aise.

- Ah oui... quoi ?

- Je n'en sais rien même si j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendit. Tu disais _« I see your blue eyes, everytime I close mine. When I'm not around you. It's like I'm alone with me... ». _Oui voila ça y est ça me revient.

Dawn cilla.

- Quel est le problème il y a une règle qui interdit de fredonner des reprises.

- Tu te moque de moi ? , questionna Chloé le regard incrédule.

- Je ne comprends pas, feint Dawn.

- Tu chantes du Colbie Caillat au lycée... Elle s'interrompit souhaitant que la jeune Mills comprenne par elle-même. Ça ne te rappelle rien du tout.

- Non, déclara Dawn semblant perdue.

- Dawn tu es en train de me mentir.

- Non voyons, Chloé... La jeune chroniqueuse la regarda l'air revêche, avec tant d'insistance que Dawn se sentit mal à l'aise.

- Tu rougissais, s'exclama la jeune Sullivan aussitôt.

Dawn redressa la tête la vrillant d'un regard désabusé.

- Pas le moins du monde.

- Alors à quoi pensais-tu ?

- A rien qui ne te concerne, souffla Dawn effaré. La jeune Mills détourna de nouveau la tête agacé. Si on n'était même plus libre de penser tout seul dans son coin sans être assommé de questions indiscrètes.

- Et bien ça à l'air de vraiment te tenir à cœur..., continua Chloé.

Dawn roula des yeux._ Mais de quoi je me mêle._ Elle n'avait absolument rien dit, pourquoi persistait-elle autant les signes ?

- Je ne devrais pas insister autant c'est ça ? , sonda Chloé comme lisant dans ses pensées.

La jeune Mills resta silencieuse, son nez dans son assiette. Bien sûr qu'elle ne devait pas insister autant Dawn était déterminé à n'en dire davantage, elle se referma comme une huître sur elle-même.

- Est ce qu'il s'agit d'un garçon ?

Dawn redressa la tête vers Chloé, incrédule.

- Je n'y crois pas, murmura la jeune Sullivan.

- A quoi ? , souffla Dawn doucement.

- A cette tête… là, désigna Chloé du doigt. Tu pense à lui en ce moment... et tout le temps n'est ce pas ?

- Non, affirma Dawn en se redressant. La jeune Mills partit dans un rire mi-nerveux mi-irrité. C'est donc pour ça que depuis cinq bonnes minutes tu me prends la tête. Parce que tu crois que je suis en train de broyer du noir. J'ai tourné la page Chloé, tu le sais ça depuis le temps.

Chloé accusa le coup.

- Dawn ça ne fait qu'un mois.

- Oui mais des tas de choses se passe en un mois, j'ai fait le deuil de son départ tu sais.

- Ah bon ! Comment tu le pourrais alors que moi non ? , affirma Chloé en secouant la tête.

Dawn posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune Sullivan, le regard si tendre et si compatissant que Chloé songea enfin que la jeune fille se livrerait à elle.

- Écoute je suis sûre que Will va bien, il habite à Los Angeles tu sais, il a ses marques là bas, ne t'en fait pas pour si peu un jour ou l'autre on le reverra.

Chloé cilla, perturbée.

- Will ? Mais... mais enfin de quoi parle tu ?

Dawn se redressa légèrement se réinstallant plus convenablement sur sa chaise.

- Et bien... l'absence, le manque... un long et tragique mois, on parle bien de Billy Dawson, non ?

Chloé regarda son amie avec tant d'incrédulité que son expression arracha un sourire discret à la jeune Mills. Dawn était-elle sérieuse ?

**...**

**Hôpital,**

Dawn entra dans la chambre de son père deux glaces en main.

- Salut toi. Son père se redressa respirant profondément,

- Oh dis-moi mon opération et mes examens se sont bien passés.

- Papa tu te portes comme un charme, dit-elle en posant ses présents sur sa table de chevet. Un rituel instauré à présent. Après chaque opération Dawn lui apportait sa glace favorite qu'ils dégustaient ensemble.

Malheureusement après de nombreuses opérations. Comment oublier que c 'était une exposition qui l'avait conduite ici, et que ses brûlures étaient loin d'être superficiel et loin d'être agréable.

La jeune Mills retira sa veste avant d'approcher le fauteuil du lit de son père.

- C'est génial à pars le fais bien sûre que j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un coup de massue sur la tête. Ça fait longtemps que je me suis endormi.

- Après la prise de l'anesthésie tu veux dire ? Oui ça fait pas mal de temps, en faite ça fait bien deux jours et demi.

- Deux jours entiers,fit son père les yeux ronds. Record battu.

Dawn eut un faible sourire roulant des yeux.

- Oh je t'en pris tu n'arriveras jamais à faire mieux que moi papa, j'ai battu le record de toute la famille avec mes trois mois de coma, déclara t-elle d'une légère grimace.

- Oh là j'avoue que sur ce plan-là. Il est évident que tu as une longueur d'avance. Dawn eut un rire, désabusée.

- Tiens voici ta glace, si tu en as encore envie bien sûr.

- Absolument,fit-il en la prenant.

- Je ne peux pas rester longtemps, le médecin souhaite que tu te repose le plus possible alors après cette petite visite je devrais m'en aller.

- Tu rigole j'espère ça fait deux jours que je dors je n'ai aucune envie de fermer l'oeil.

- Tu le devras pourtant,poursuivit Dawn en se saisissant de sa glace à son tour.

- C'est vraiment dommage en sachant que tu as du attendre que je me réveille pendant des heures.

- Je survivrais, ajouta Dawn en s'affalant près du fauteuil près de son père.

Son père pinça ses lèvres un instant avant de déguster sa glace reprenant.

- Et sinon en deux jours, il sait passées des choses que je devrais savoir.

- Euh non pas à ma connaissance ,affirma Dawn en secouant tristement la tête.

- A tant mieux comme disait ma mère, pas de nouvelles bonnes nouvelles ! Je commençais sérieusement à croire que ta vie était des plus mouvementés.

Elle eut un rire nerveux ajoutant les dents serrées,

- Tu es si loin de la vérité.

- Dawn.

- Oui ? ,reprit la jeune fille entre deux cueilleres.

- Toutefois j'ai l'impression que tu me cache quelque chose,continua son père attentif. Ça à un rapport avec ta santé… L'anémie-…

Dawn l'interrompu subitement.

- Qui ça moi ? Non… non.

- Tu sembles nerveuse ,assura son père.

- Non je vais bien. Mange ta glace avant qu'elle fonde.

Son père la regarda avec insistance, Dawn soupira longuement se décidant à dire une demi-vérité. Quand la situation était embarrassante, quand on ne pouvait pas changer quelque chose et que quelqu'un attendait une explication venant de votre part, une demi-vérité sauver toujours la mise. Elle ne se lasserait pas de le dire. Dawn annonça alors,

- À son retour au manoir, la semaine dernière Lex a voulus me rendre dépendante de lui.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu veux dire par « te rendre dépendante de lui » ?

- Et bien il m'a confisqué tel un mercenaire carte de crédit, portable et clé de voiture pour que je vive entièrement à son crochet. Autant dire l'essentiel vital pour une adolescente. Ainsi il connaîtrait les moindres de mes déplacements à Smallville.

Le père de Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui lui prend à ce cinglé ?

- Rassure toi aujourd'hui tout est revenu à la normale il m'a tout rendu mais je dois t'avouer que son comportement m'échappe. C'est l'homme le plus irrationnel que je connaisse. Peut-être qu'il s'imagine que je vois encore des garçons en son absence ce qui pour lui serait une réelle catastrophe.

- Des garçons ? ,questionna son père. Ou un garçon ?

Dawn leva les épaules, détournant légèrement le regard.

- Je n'en sais rien... de toute manière je refuse d'être dans sa tête.

Son père la fixa durant de longues secondes silencieusement avant de terminer par déclarer.

- Intéressant.

- Intéressant ?, répéta Dawn effarée. Flippant tu veux dire si Lex est persuadé que je continue de... de voir des... gens que je ne devrais pas vouloir ni pouvoir... voir, il pourrait s'en prendre à toi.

- Wow ,affirma son père. Dawn est ce qu'il t'arrive souvent de parler comme ça.

Dawn roula des yeux, agacée. Son père fait-il exprès.

- Papa je suis sérieuse !

- Dawn non,fit son père sûr de lui. Il ne ferait pas cela. Lex croit être beaucoup trop près de son but. Et si il venait à me faire du mal, il serait que tu l'accorderais encore moins ta sympathie, ce qu'il craint plus que tout.

- Ça reste à voir, si il voulait vraiment ma sympathie il ne me traiterait pas ainsi papa.

- Il est loin d'avoir de l'empathie Angel, et ne sait pas comment s'y prendre avec les gens afin qu'ils l'apprécient. À pars bien sûr en les soudoyant d'une quelconque manière. Mais toi et moi réunit sommes littéralement son point faible parce que toi tu es l'empathie incarnée et parce que je suis ce statue paternel qu'il n'a jamais eut connaisse d'avoir.

Dawn affirma de la tête avalant chaque parole que son père pouvait lui dire. Qu'est ce que ça pouvait lui faire du bien lorsque son père parlait ainsi. Il semblait regagner espoir. Le mois dernier c'était tout le contraire et Dawn se sentait encouragée dans son sens lorsqu'elle l'entendait s'exprimer ainsi. Elle était doucement rassérénée.

La jeune fille posa son regard sur son père toutefois sceptique.

- Je te fais confiance papa.

Son père lui fit un sourire, avant de lui faire signe d'approcher.

- Aller Angel viens là.

Dawn s'exécuta alors que les bras de son père se refermait autour de son dos. Elle espérait qu'il est raison. Elle l'espérait plus que tout.

******...**

**Manoir des Luthor,**

Dawn était revenu de l'hôpital depuis une bonne heure lorsqu'elle se rendit au raz de chaussée. Quittant sa chambre, elle alla se réfugier dans cette salle aménager par les soins de Lex. Où plus de vingt guitares différentes dormaient ici et où un magnifique piano classique l'attendait. S'enfermant dans la petite salle, elle s'assied par terre. Sortant son portable de sa poche puis respirant profondément elle se décida à l'allumer enfin en croisant les doigts pour quelque chose qui sûrement n'aurait pas lieu d'être. Y'aurait-il quelque chose de rassurant à avoir des messages ? Cela dépendait de qui, cela dépendait de quand. Son portable sonna annonçant cinq nouveaux messages dont deux sms. Dawn eut un sourire, bien qu'elle sût que c'était mal. Même défendu. Et que si c'était bien les messages qu'elle espérait, Lex serait encore plus dans tout ses états. Cela la rassura toutefois en écoutant sa messagerie; elle ne savait pas si elle devait être triste ou gai. Un sms de Chloé, un autre de Whitney. Un appel d'Ed, deux de ces nombreux prétendants puis un appel privé. Cela ne l'avançait pas davantage. Bien qu'elle aurait du se réjouir Dawn bouda. Une triste moue accrochée sur le visage, elle se releva, contournant l'énorme piano. _Tout ça pour ça_ songea t-elle dédaigneuse. A quoi s'attendait-elle ? A un appel de sa part. Cela faisait un mois, il avait du sûrement l'oublier, comme elle s'efforçait de l'oublier. Certes en vain mais au moins elle s'efforçait de se le faire croire à elle puis aux autres.

Se moquant d'elle-même elle s'assied lourdement en face du piano. Apparu devant elle, une partition qu'elle avait elle même écrite. La chanson n'était pas terminer, mais Dawn percevait sa fin. N'était-elle pas loin l'époque des « Magic » rêveur ou des « Catch me » réconciliateur. Place à présent à « Come Around » une chanson qui semblait à la perfection d'écrire son mal être à tel point que la perspective même de ressasser lui faisait mal. Pourquoi était-ce si dure de vivre sans lui ? Pourquoi la perspective même de savoir ce qu'il faisait là bas la rendait malade ? Comment se faisait-il qu'à ses yeux, son existence même justifiait la création du monde.

La jeune fille fredonna quelques paroles écrites sur la partition. Elle s'interrompit avant de se corriger, puis reposant son crayon. Dawn regarda quelques secondes la partition dans sa totalité avant de lever légèrement la tête vers le plafond semblant réfléchir. Acquiesçant doucement elle commença son introduction au piano, en changeant quelques notes par moments, en inversant deux tendances, deux mouvements jusqu'à ce que la version définitive lui plaise suffisamment.

_Come Around – Rosi Golan_

_**« So high tonight and I don't feel like coming down.**_

_**I can lie to you all my days, But you're the one, you're the one.**_

_**And I'm a fool for waiting so long to let you know... »**_

Dawn s'interrompit avant de rectifier de nouveau quelques détails sur sa partition au niveau des paroles puis des accords. Elle reposa aussitôt son crayon avant de reprendre la chanson.

_**« Come around, come around, come around, come around to me.**_

_**There's something in between you and I, come around come around to me.**_

_**You feel like breathing. Come around come around come around come around to me... »**_

Dawn s'interrompit de nouveau avant se pencher vers sa partition perplexe.

- C'est très joli, fit une voix la sortant de sa réflexion. La jeune fille leva les yeux de sa feuille avant de se tourner vers l'entrée de la pièce.

- Lex je ne t'avais pas entendu.

- Pourquoi écrire une chanson aussi triste ?, demanda-il en se rendant près d'elle.

- On écrit selon l'état de son âme non ?

- En ce moment la vie est belle alors pourquoi es-tu aussi triste Dawn ? ,demanda-il en s'adossant au piano. Dawn crut un instant que c'était un quiz, pourtant il était sérieux il croyait vraiment tout ce qui lui disait en ce moment précis.

- Oui c'est vrai tu as raison, la vie est géniale ,dit-elle sarcastique.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la jeune fille s'asseyant à ses côtés. Dawn le regarda d'un œil soupçonneux.

- Dawn je veux vraiment que tu te sentes ici comme chez toi, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de me dire ce qui ne va pas ou ce qui pourrait te rendre malheureuse.

Dawn serra les dents.

- Tu veux vraim-…

- A part bien sûre s'il s'agit de celui dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom ,précisa-t-il regardant le sol avec une fermeté pétrifiante. Dawn acquiesça de la tête avant de murmurer pour elle-même.

- On se croirait dans Harry Potter.

Lex leva son regard vers elle. Dawn n'aimait pas cette proximité, elle sentait aussi clairement que si elle se trouvait en ce moment même au beau milieu de la rue, la froideur de ce qu'il dégageait.

- Alors dans ce cas ,déclara t-elle, tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

- C'est super, fit-il d'un large sourire. Dawn le regardait avec de plus en plus d'inquiétude.

Lex esquissa quelques accords sur le piano. Si rapidement que Dawn serait incapable de les reproduire.

- Tu sais Dawn mon père dit souvent que ma plus grande faiblesse est de regarder en arrière, de s'en cesse retourner dans le passé pour mieux l'élucider. Il dit que je n'arrive pas à avancer à cause de cela mais… Lex prit sa main dans la sienne poursuivant alors,

- Mais quand tu es à mes côtés j'ai envie d'oublier tout ce que le passé à bien pu être, j'arrive à me focaliser sur l'avenir parce que tu es tout simplement mon futur Dawn Mills.

La jeune fille l'observa le regard remplit d'incertitude, elle retira sa main de la sienne détournant la tête. Le jeune Luthor eut un sourire triste.

- Mais apparemment tu n'es pas encore prête à te l'avouer. Je te laisserai le temps, dit-il frôlant sa joue de sa main.

Dawn eut un frisson d'effroi alors que le jeune homme se levait. Son regard s'attarda durant quelques secondes supplémentaires sur la jeune Mills, avant de s'en aller le coeur bizarrement léger. Alors que le jeune homme fermait la porte derrière lui, Dawn détourna la tête, amère. Elle eut une soudaine envie de pleurer. Ici elle ne se sentait pas en sécurité, Lex commençait sérieusement à lui faire peur et l'homme qu'elle aimait lui manqué de plus en plus. Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que même si elle restait pour toujours dans ce Manoir, ce ne serait jamais assez long pour Lex. Elle reposa son regard sur le piano susurrant doucement,

_- __**« I could run, I could run for the life of me.**_

_**But where would that get me ? Where would that lead ?**_

_**And I'm a fool for waiting so long »**_

**...**

**Manoir, Chambre de Dawn**

Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune fille se décida à remonter à l'étage. Excédée elle traversa sa chambre déterminé à ce que tout cela s'arrête, avant qu'elle ne finisse par donner raison aux affabulations de Will. Revenant sur ses pas, elle ferma la porte à double tour avant de se rendre vers sa salle de bain. La jeune Mills se préparait à aller dormir bien qu'à présent elle n'avait plus envie de fermer l'oeil. Mais qui était l'imbécile qui disait que le temps guérissait toutes les blessures. La jeune Mills n'était pas de cet avis. Les blessures demeuraient intactes. Avec le temps notre esprit afin de mieux se protéger, recouvraient ses blessures de bandages, et la douleur diminuait... mais elles ne disparaîtraient jamais !

La radio diffusait un vieux morceau de reggae dont Dawn se souvenait avoir entendu pour la première fois en voiture avec Ophélie. La jeune Mills soupira en resongeant à cette époque. Lorsqu'elle vivait encore à l'ouest des côtes étasuniennes. Cette période où elle était juste une fille comme les autres, enfin du moins autant qu'elle le pouvait, et qui s'efforçait de sortir avec ses amis et son petit ami en faisant croire à tout le monde que tout allaient bien. Elle n'était pas sûre que tout n'était pas exactement comme avant. A part qu'à présent il y avait Lex et ce Manoir. Mais l'hypocrisie elle, était bien là.

Secouant légèrement la tête la jeune fille se changea avant de s'asseoir sur sa baignoire. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre une douche, mais la jeune Mills souhaitait avant tout prendre du temps pour elle.

Quand alors des bruits lui parvenir de la chambre, ne s' alarmant pas la jeune Mills songea un instant à la radio, retournant alors à ses occupations.

- Dawn !

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils semblant reconnaître cette voix. _Impossible !_

- Oui ,fit-elle d'une voix traînante, qui est-ce ?

- D'après toi, entendit-elle alors qu'une porte ou peut-être des volets se fermaient. C'est moi.

Dawn sauta sur ses jambes se dirigeant vers sa chambre, elle aperçu la silhouette sombre de Clark se détachait de l'obscurité près de la fenêtre, tout sourire. Son coeur en manqua un, la pièce sembla briller d'une toute nouvelle lumière… Sa présence en était-elle pour quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit son apparition dans l'espace même de sa chambre sembla plus claire que n'importe quelle leçon. Il était la raison de sa présence ici. La raison de ses quatre murs, la raison du ciel et de la terre, la raison du paradis et de l'enfer. Juste la raison de la vie… De sa vie. Dawn tenta de calmer son cœur puis de se reprendre, à la seconde près sa tension chuta, l'œil aux aguets.

- Bon sang Clark mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Certes elle ne prévoyait pas à ce que paraisse à ce point la panique dans sa voix, mais cela était trop lui demander.

Le jeune homme quant à lui ne s'attendait pas à cet accueil, mais il ferait avec.

- Je mourrais d'envie de te voir, dit-il en traversant la chambre.

Dawn soupira en détournant le regard, hors d'elle.

- Ne fais pas cette tête ,déclara-il. La détaillant longuement il pinça ses lèvres reprenant en désignant sa tenue,

- Charmante. Qu'est ce que tu faisais ?

Dawn le vrilla du regard avant de poursuivre

- Ce qu'on fait dans une salle de bain.

- Je vois ,dit-il en contemplant ses jambes dénudées. Dawn reprit alors,

- Je suis une fille...

- Hein hein.

- Et comme toute bonne petit amie qui se doit je m'épile les jambes. Et oui il le faut parfois.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte tes jambes sont parfaites.

Dawn leva un sourcil, lui lançant un regard entendu. Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête, puis après un une brève réflexion qui se solda par un court silence Clark avança d'un pas.

- Pourtant au fond de moi je l'ai toujours su ,déclara Clark l'air faussement déçu.

Dawn respira profondément, luttant pour ne pas se distraire de sa compagnie.

- Clark qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu pour ça ,dit-il en se penchant vers elle.

Dawn se décala le fixant.

- Kent. Dis- moi... c'est encore à cause de cette bague ? ,affirma t-elle en observant ses mains. Tu l'as remise c'est ça ? ,continua t-elle.

- Mais non ,reprit le jeune Kent, qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je ne suis plus sous l'emprise de la kryptonite rouge ,poursuivit-il en lui montrant ses mains. Regarde ,insista t-il.

La jeune fille n'aperçut rien. Rien à pars son collier, qu'elle lui avait redonné, enroulé autour de son poignet. Dawn redressa la tête le fixant dans les yeux. Clark lui fit un sourire complice. Bon sang le faisait-elle exprès elle était plus belle que jamais. Il tentait de lutter contre cette envie irrépressible et irrésistible de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle le détailla une longue minute semblant perdue avant de se hisser sur ses pointes, Clark avança son visage du sien, satisfait. Dawn approcha sa main de son cou, y retirant une chaîne où la bague y pendait. Clark eut un rictus. Cela était-il trop demandé qu'elle oublie deux minutes toute cette histoire. La jeune fille lui jeta un regard plein de reproche.

- Laisse-moi deviner, au cas où. C'est ça ?

- Dawn non je-...

- Essayerais-tu de me cacher quelque chose Kent ?

- Bien sûre que non ,reprit Clark en se reculant légèrement. J'avais juste envie de te voir qui a-t-il de mal à cela ?

- Tu me demande quel mal il y a dans tout ça ,déclara t-elle en désignant la situation. Clark qu'est ce que je t'ai déjà dit ! Tu ne dois pas venir ici, tu n'aurais jamais du venir... d'ailleurs tu dois t'en aller maintenant avant que Lex ne te voit.

- Dawn-...

- Va-t'en !

- Non ! ,déclara Clark aussitôt. Je ne m'en irais pas !

- Clark aurais-tu oublié les conditions pour qu'on continue à se voir ? Tu ne dois pas venir ici, c'est l'une des règles fondamentales que tu dois t'efforçais de respecter.

- Oui Dawn une règle parmi tant... et tant d'autres ,affirma t-il agacer.

- Donc tu les as oubliés ?

- Et comment le pourrais-je, tu n'arrête pas de me les répétais ? ,continua Clark avec irritation.

- Parce que tu ne les respectes pas, fit remarquée la jeune Mills en ouvrant les bras en grand. Clark eut un sourire sombre, la prenant par la taille.

- Dawn les règles et les lois sont faites pour êtres transgressés.

- Mais pas celle-ci Clark, ce n'est pas un jeu. S'il arrivait quoi que ce soit à...

Elle fit une légère pause, laissant le jeune Kent sceptique.

- Pourquoi le fais-tu exprès ? ,ajouta t-elle en se reculant légèrement. Est ce que tu ne souhaite plus qu'on se voit ? ,demanda t-elle subitement paniqué.

- Voyons non Dawn...

- Bien parce que je ne le supporterais pas...

- Ne dis pas des choses comme ça ,ajouta Clark avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches.

Dawn s'interrompit avant de redresser la tête vers le jeune Kent.

- Clark tout est pourtant clair. On se l'est dit dès le départ tu ne dois jamais me poser de question. Que ce soit sur Lex, ma relation avec lui ou sur mon emménagement au Manoir. Clark roula des yeux tandis qu'elle répétait pour la énième fois les conditions pour qu'ils soient ensemble. Je t'ai dit que si on entretenait cette relation personne ne devrait jamais savoir que l'on continue de se voir…

- Je sais tout ça Dawn !

- Et une des règles les plus importantes Clark est que je fixe les rendez vous, que je viens te voir et pas l'inverse parce qu'on ne peut pas... Clark lie sur mes lèvres on ne peut pas se voir au Manoir. Et je suis désolée si on ne peut pas se permettre ce luxe mais tu ne dois jamais y poser les pieds.

- Je suis heureux de voir que ma visite te ravie, Dawn ,grommela le jeune Kent entre les dents.

- Clark depuis que tu as cette bague-...

Le jeune Kent l'interrompit, embêté.

- Angel ça n'a rien à voir avec cette bague, ça fait deux semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu et tu me manque. On se voit rarement et...

Dawn soupira,

- Clark toi aussi tu me manque mais... mais tu es... tu es... argh tu es tout simplement et complètement fou !

Le jeune Kent eut un sourire tordu.

- Juste de toi mon ange.

Dawn détourna de nouveau la tête. Si il n'avait pas perçu son énervement et son exaspération tout dans ses gestes le prouvaient. Clark détestait quand volontairement elle s'efforçait de s'éloigner de lui. Qu'elle est tord ou raison, ou bien qu'il est mal agit ou pas. Respirant profondément, Clark s'avança de nouveau vers elle.

- Ne m'enlève pas ça, s'il te plait Dawn.

La jeune fille soupira, se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. IL avait raison, mais comment se comportait autrement lorsqu'elle craignait pour les gens qu'elle aimait.

- Je ne sais même pas si Lex continue de me surveiller… Clark comme si ce n'était pas assez risqué comme ça.

- J'ai passé ta chambre aux rayons X, tu as enlevé toutes les caméras ne t'inquiète pas.

- C'est vrai ? ,questionna Dawn semblant rassurer.

- Puis... ,reprit-il en prenant sa main, je me suis assuré que la porte été fermer à clé.

Dawn redressa la tête vers lui.

- Je dis ça juste pour te rassurer.

- Clark tu le fais exprès, murmura t-elle en tapant du pied.

Le jeune Kent eut un rire.

- Je plaisante Dawn... du moins à moitié ,affirma t-il. Dawn tenta de dissimuler un faible sourire. Bon je suis là parce que j'ai un cadeau pour toi.

- Dis- moi rapidement qu'est ce que c'est avant que ça devienne une surprise ,dit-elle aussitôt.

- Trop tard ça l'est déjà ,continua t-il en caressant ses cheveux qu'il trouva encore plus longs que d'habitude. Ils se terminaient au milieu de son dos, lisse et doux. Clark la détailla silencieusement comme pour se rafraîchir la mémoire. Il avait une folle envie de les respirer. Puis, ses yeux émeraude se posèrent de nouveau dans les siens alors qu'elle lui souriait tendrement. Sa main se posa sur sa pommette puis redessinant les formes attractives de ses lèvres il ajouta.

- Durant la semaine que j'ai passé en Italie je t'ai acheté une bricole.

- Une bricole. Juste une bricole ! Tu en es sûr ? ,appuya t-elle.

- Oui juste ça ,reprit Clark d'un sourire dévoilateur.

- Tu disais ça aussi quand tu m'as ramené un écran plasma d'Espagne.

- Ne me remercie pas ce n'était rien ,affirma t-il en posant subitement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne tenait plus et la main de la jeune fille autour de lui, lui assura qu'elle non plus. Il ne pouvait que s'en réjouir. Elle n'avait fait que lui manquer… Oh oui quotidiennement lui manquer. Dawn se hissa sur ses pointes répondant amoureusement à ses baisers.

- Ça m'a manqué, avoua t-il contre ses lèvres. La jeune fille caressa sa nuque, reposant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Bon et bien je l'admets... moi aussi ça m'a manqué ,ajouta t-elle en posant son front sur son épaule. Clark eut un rire reprenant,

- Tu ne veux toujours pas que je reste.

Dawn eut un sourire à son tour, en le repoussant légèrement.

- Kent n'insiste pas, tu sais je... Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre alors d'une voix volontairement détaché,

- Je voulais te faire la surprise ce week end mais Lex a un voyage d'affaire il revient lundi alors j'avais pensé que...

Clark eut un large sourire.

- Ce week end ? Dawn acquiesça de la tête.

- Ça te dit ?

- Bien sûre que ça me dit c'est quoi cette question. Si je pouvais ne serait ce que bondir dans le temps, dit-il d'une toute nouvelle énergie.

Dawn eut un rire.

- Ne nous emballons pas non plus, il faut rester discret. Et puis aussi que je finisse de m'épiler la jambe droite ,déclara t-elle.

- Oui ,affirma t-il amuser. Mais tu sais Dawn, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde, nous sommes tous des enfants du Seigneur dans le noir.

Dawn eut un rire choquée en le tapant sur l'épaule.

- Kent tu es ignoble !

Clark eut un sourire diverti avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de ses hanches.

- J'ai hâte Angel.

Dawn eut un sourire avant de reprendre.

- Moi aussi Clark. Si tu savais, compléta t-elle d'un regard aguicheur. Mais s'il te plait pour moi... ne refais plus ça d'accord...

Clark n'acquiesça pas, il resta silencieux comme après une phrase laissait en suspens. Dawn le remarqua mais n'en dit rien. La même sensation que lorsqu'elle s'était aperçu qu'elle n'avait pas de message de sa part la prenant. La même mélancolie. Le regret de vouloir quelque chose d'interdit.

- Tu veux que je m'en aille, n'est-ce pas ? ,déclara t-il alors après un court instant.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête, indécise.

- C'est un oui ou un non ? ,questionna Clark en lui redressant le menton.

Dawn eut un faible sourire avant de reprendre,

- Argh tu m'énerves à être si séduisant. C'était un « je l'aurais voulu... »

Le jeune Kent eut un geignement, l'air embêté.

- Dawn chacune de tes paroles me brisent profondément le cœur.

- Tais-toi ,ajouta t-elle amusée.

- Tu sais que j'ai l'ouïe très fine, se défendit-il, je pourrais entendre à cent mètre à la ronde si ce n'est plus lorsque Lex se pointerait.

- Tu n'y penseras même pas. Tu dis ça maintenant mais si tu n'arrivais pas à prévoir l'arrivée de ma mère qui se trouvait juste derrière la porte ce n'est pas celle de Lex arrivant du bout de son Manoir que tu arriveras à entendre. Je te connais Kent tu seras dans ta petite bulle. Complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

Le jeune Kent eut un large sourire,

- Je vois que tu y as longtemps songé.

Dawn eut un rire.

- Mais pas du tout ,dit-elle une moue affiché sur le visage.

Clark la serra alors contre lui, fermant un instant les yeux. Dawn eut un sourire attendrit.

- Clark tu m'empêche de respirer.

Le jeune Kent la relâcha subitement.

- Okay bon alors dans ce cas j'y vais, déclara t-il faussement vexer.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je n'aimais pas ça…. mais tu sais c'est quand même important de respirer.

- Oui ,soupira Clark.

Dawn eut une moue divertie, en l'observant se tordre les doigts. Une manie qu'il avait sans aucun doute tirée d'elle-même.

- Je vais y aller ,répéta t-il.

- Dans ce cas, à très bientôt mon amour.

- À vendredi, ajouta t-il.

- À samedi, rectifia t-elle.

Clark pinça ses lèvres, reposant son regard sur elle.

- Samedi, répéta t-il agacer. Ah oui ?

- Oui Clark, mais ça va aller tu verras. Ça passera vite et samedi je te ferais plein de bisous.

- Très bien alors pour la peine, tu auras ton cadeau samedi.

Dawn ouvrit la bouche s'apprêtant à se plaindre, avant de s'abstenir. Clark eut un sourire avant de se détourner.

Le jeune Kent se dirigea de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Pivotant vers la vitre il l'ouvrit avant de s'y pencher.

- Clark attend, reprit la jeune fille aussitôt. Le jeune Kent se tourna vers elle un sourire malicieux accroché sur le visage. Dawn avança d'un pas vers lui questionnant,

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi est ce que tu souris ?

- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ,dit-il amusé.

- Bien sûr que je ne peux plus me passer de toi, tu ne devrais même pas en douter.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire s'asseyant sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Dawn avança de nouveau vers lui, avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu penseras à moi ?

- Chaque minute de chaque jour qui me sépareront de toi.

Dawn caressa à nouveau sa nuque avant de se pencher vers lui.

- Moi aussi chaque seconde mon amour.

- Je croyais que je devais m'en aller.

- Oui, mais pas avant un baiser, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser longuement. Ou deux ,souffla t-elle entre ses lèvres.

Dawn se recula légèrement, retirant ses cheveux de son front. Clark la contempla les yeux brillants. Dawn recula d'un pas se frictionnant le bras alors que le jeune Kent se tournait de nouveau vers la fenêtre.

- Je t'aime, souffla Dawn aussitôt.

Le jeune homme lui sourit avant de partir en super vitesse. Les rideaux virevoltèrent en une tempête de mauve. Dawn respira profondément avant d'avancer de nouveau vers la fenêtre regardant au loin. Le vent souffla dans ses cheveux et la fit frissonner. La jeune Mills ferma les volets avant de faire un tour sur elle-même en tentant de redescendre sur Terre. Secouant légèrement la tête elle se rendit de nouveau dans la salle de bain, un large sourire aux lèvres.

**...**

**Le lendemain, Smallville High School,**

Dawn sortit de l'établissement ses livres en main. Apercevant Ed au loin la jeune Mills accéléra. Dawn entendit des pas derrière elle, n'y prétend pas attention elle continua son chemin.

- Euh... Dawn, l'interpella une voix.

La jeune fille se retourna, retenant ses cheveux que le vent faisait glisser sur son visage. Un jeune homme lui sourit avant de se rendre vers elle. Dawn pinça ses lèvres, elle savait de quoi il était question et n'avait sérieusement pas le temps.

- Bonjour Seth.

- Tu as deux minutes, reprit le jeune homme. Dawn secoua négativement la tête.

- Malheureusement non je suis assez pressé et on m'attend, continua t-elle en désignant sa voiture.

Seth pencha la tête pour voir un jeune homme au cheveux châtain l'attendre.

Il eut un rictus,

- C'est ton nouveau petit ami ? , continua t-il.

Dawn eut un faible rire, désabusée.

- Ed ! Non, bien sûr que non, dit-elle amusée.

- Oh alors tant mieux.

Dawn perdit son sourire, peut-être que sur ce coup là, elle n'avait pas été très maligne. Elle aurait du mentir et se taire, ça lui aurait fait gagner du temps. Observant les bras chargés de livre de la jeune fille il les prit sans hésitation en poursuivant.

- Laisse-moi t'aider, je t'accompagne.

- Oh non ce n'est vraiment pas la peine Seth je t'assure je suis vraiment pressée.

Sans réellement l'écouter le jeune homme lui emboita le pas. Dawn roula des yeux avant de le suivre.

- Comment as-tu trouvé le cours de littérature aujourd'hui ? , entama t-il.

- Barbant, annonça t-elle. Je n'étais absolument pas d'accord avec la prof sur sa vision d'Hamlet, sa vision des choses est prévisible et lassante. Terne et sans réelle argumentation. J'adore ce livre, et à n'importe qui elle aurait donné envie de le brûler.

Seth cilla devant son air revêche.

- Wow et bien je m'attendais plus à un « mouai ».

Dawn eut un faible avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

- Excuse moi Seth mais je vais te parler franchement, je pense que tu perds ton temps avec moi.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça ? , demanda t-il déçut.

Dawn balaya le parking du regard, près de cinq garçons les regardés l'esprit vengeurs.

- Hum...

Plusieurs mensonges passèrent dans la tête de Dawn, dont certains pas très glorieux. La voix du jeune homme la sortie de ses pensées, lorsqu'il posa une main furtive sur sa main.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? ,questionna t-il en faisant référence à la fleur qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Dawn resta stupéfaite face à sa surprise. Venait-elle vraiment de voir ça !

- Dawn...

Elle ne pouvait pas y croire Seth songeait réellement à elle sous ses termes là.

- Dawn, l'interpella de nouveau le jeune homme.

La jeune fille cilla avant de reporter son regard sur lui, fermant la bouche.

- C'est... c'est une tulipe, quelqu'un la déposé dans... dans mon casier à la dernière heure.

- Qui a-t-il ? , demanda Seth face au regard plus que gênant que la jeune Mills posait sur lui.

La jeune fille avança d'un pas vers lui avant de poursuivre,

- Tu pense vraiment que je suis une blonde, superficielle et sans cervelle.

- Quoi non pas du tout !

- Ose démentir. Toi et moi, on ira jamais... où tu pense qu'on ira ensemble ça je te l'assure.

- Mais enfin qu'est ce que tu raconte ? ,poursuivit Seth, perturbé.

Dawn reprit ses livres, effarée.

- Beurk, souffla t-elle avant de se rendre vers sa voiture.

Le jeune Lowell se redressa quand il la vit approché.

- Ah et bien enfin ! Ce type était-il en train de te draguer ?

- Oui, malheureusement.

- J'ai pensé un instant te venir en aide mais je t'entendais déjà me dire que tu étais une grande fille.

- Et bien je t'avoue que pour une fois ça ne m'aurait pas gêner, déclara Dawn en rejetant livres et fleur sur la banquette arrière. Les images qu'il avait en tête étaient des plus répugnantes.

Le jeune homme eut un rire avant d'enfouir ses mains dans ses poches.

- Tu m'intrigues.

- Tu ne préférais pas savoir, souffla t-elle hors d'elle. Le jeune détective détourna le regard amusé.

- Ah l'adolescence.

Dawn redressa la tête vers lui avant de poursuivre.

- Dis moi tu m'as apporté ce que je t'ai demandé ?

Ed secoua la tête avant de sortir un portable de sa poche, Dawn sortie le sien avant qu'ils ne les échangent. Dawn le glissa dans sa poche avant de poursuivre,

- Merci Ed, je te revoudrais ça.

- D'accord mais avant explique-moi. Lex s'est manifesté depuis qu'on a retiré les caméras de ta chambre ?

Dawn acquiesça de la tête,

- Oui, ça ne lui a pas plus. Vu qu'il ne voyait plus aucun de mes faits et gestes le lendemain Lex sait saisi de mes affaires personnelles d'où mon portable.

Ed pinça ses lèvres, sceptique.

- Dawn ça serait bête qu'il t'arrive quelque chose pour si peu. Tu veux que je vois avec Sam pour qu'on les réinstalle ?

- Non Ed, je n'en pouvais décidément plus, c'est mieux ainsi ça à durer une semaine puis il m'a tout rendu mais je soupçonne qu'il ne m'a pas laissé sans surveillance.

- Tu pense qu'il a fait installer une puce dans ton portable.

- Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr, déclara t-elle. Le Manoir est gigantesque et pourtant où que je sois il sait toujours où me trouver.

- Je vois.

Dawn se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille avant de poursuivre,

- Oh moins à présent je suis rassurée j'ai eu confirmation que toutes les caméras avaient été enlevé.

Ed trop perturbé ne s'attarda pas pour se renseigner sur comment elle en était persuadée. Il poursuivit néanmoins.

- Que t'a-t-il prit d'autres ?

- Hum... mes cartes de crédit puis mes clés de voiture.

Ed reposa ses yeux sur elle semblant songeur avant de pivoter vers l'automobile.

- De cette voiture ?

- Oui ,murmura Dawn.

- Bien alors laisse la au Manoir demain, je passerais la prendre. La jeune fille acquiesça de la tête.

- D'accord, et pour le reste ?

- Et bien si ce week-end tu comptes te déplacer tâche de prendre du liquide sur toi, de préférence avec une carte qu'il ne t'a pas confisqué. De sorte que tu n'es à utiliser aucune carte de crédit. Il pourrait suivre et pister tes achats et savoir où tu te trouves en son absence.

Dawn hocha de la tête, rassurée.

- Et ça serait regrettable. Bien vu Ed.

- Ne pense pas que tu es seule dans ce cas là.

Dawn cilla.

- Merci Ed, tu es rassurant.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

- Dawn excuse moi. Je dois y aller, un client m'attend. Je te revois demain, d'accord.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire avant que le jeune homme ne reprenne doucement,

- Prend soin de toi Dawn.

- Ne t'en fait pas, ajouta t-elle alors que le jeune détective s'éclipsait.

La jeune Mills respira profondément avant de se retourner vers sa voiture, ouvrant la porte de son cabriolet, elle s'assied lourdement sur les sièges. Alors qu'elle allait démarrer quelque chose attira son attention. Dormant sur le siège passager deux orchidées l'une blanche et l'autre noire. Dawn se mordit la lèvre, avant d'ouvrir l'enveloppe les accompagnants. Sur la note inscrit à l'encre noir il était écrit: « _Ensemble à tout jamais, même si je m'en vais. K/L_ »

Dawn eut un large sourire, en touchant les pétales des orchidées. Se détournant de ses fleurs préféraient elle démarra la voiture, n'arrivant pas à décrocher ce sourire de ses lèvres.

- "Ensemble à tout jamais, même si je m'en vais", répéta t-elle rêveuse.

******...**

_**Quelques jours plus tard,**_

**Métropolis,**

Le week end. Ces jours attendus toute la semaine. Voulus la plupart du temps et si ce n'est pas pour se reposer au contraire ses jours nous servent à faire ce qu'on aime le plus, à profiter des gens qu'on aime. A voyager, ou à tout simplement s'évader pour mieux s'éclater. A Métropolis le soleil c'était lever depuis à peine quelques heures déjà mais Dawn et Clark étaient déjà réveillé. La radio diffusait une chanson des années 80, Dawn se laissait bercé par la musique profitant de chaque secondes, de chaque minutes et de chaque heures qui les séparait du futur départ de la jeune Mills, auquel elle ne pouvait s'efforçait de songer.

- À quoi penses-tu ?, questionna Clark devant le silence de la jeune Mills.

- À rien, murmura Dawn en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'oreiller.

La jeune fille allongeait au pied du lit le jeune Kent observait son visage concentré.

- Tu mens, souffla Clark. Dawn se redressa sur ses coudes posant son regard dans le sien.

- Oui, désolée.

- Arrête d'avoir toutes tes pensées vers Smallville, déclara le jeune Kent.

- Tu as raison, affirma Dawn en baissant la tête.

Le jeune homme fit une légère pause ses yeux bleus scrutant les siens.

- Angel.

- Oui ?

- Je veux que tu saches, reprit Clark en se redressant légèrement. Depuis que tu m'as écrit cette lettre, je chéris chaque jour de ma vie.

- Oui entre deux flirts, murmura Dawn en accusant le coup.

Clark grinça des dents.

- Rosalie à appeler tout à l'heure, annonça Dawn.

Le jeune Kent retomba sur le matelas las.

- Oh non pas elle !

- Oui c'est exactement ce que je me suis dit.

- Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir chez moi.

- Pas du tout, déclara Dawn l'air détaché. Tu fais ce que tu veux après tout. Le trois quart du temps tu es libre non ?

Clark respira profondément.

- Dawn voyons ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

La jeune Mills secoua légèrement la tête continuant.

- Je ne sais pas, qu'est ce que je dois croire ?

- Que tu es la seule que j'aime.

- Oui je le sais, murmura t-elle en affirmant de la tête. Mais parfois ça ne suffit pas.

Clark leva les sourcils, dubitatif,

- Comment ça ça ne suffit pas ? Dawn tu as tout de moi !

La jeune Mills pinça ses lèvres mal à l'aise.

- Je... je veux plus.

- Dawn je ne comprends pas, déclara t-il doucement.

- Je veux le temps qu'elles ont avec toi, je veux le regard qu'elle pose sur toi, je veux les paroles qu'elles échangent avec toi. Je veux que tu sois constamment avec moi. Parce que ce que je veux ce n'est pas que faire l'amour avec toi, ce que je veux c'est que tu sois à moi.

- Dawn, fit Clark prit de cour, tu sais bien que non tu ne peux pas tu me le dis cent fois par jour. S'il te plait n'inter change pas les rôles. Ça serait tellement simple de me convaincre !

La jeune Mills pinça ses lèvres, résignée.

- Quand je suis au Manoir tu me manques tellement, je voudrais que tout soit comme avant.

- Ça peut l'être Dawn. Si on part tous les deux, déclara Clark. Ça y est il était convaincu, à présent plus rien n'arrêterait le jeune Kent. Se redressant il poursuivit alors,

- J'ai bien quitté Smallville pour qu'on continue de se voir. J'ai bien quitté Smallville pour que Lex pense que j'avais abandonné et que j'avais fui. On peut bien partir tous les deux. Lex ne nous retrouvera jamais ! Ça sera comme lorsque tu m'auras envoyé cette lettre, on sera chacun quoi faire puis une semaine plus tard on se retrouvera... à Zurich comme l'autre fois.

- Avec le coup de poing en moins..., susurra Dawn.

- Oui on pourrait très bien faire ça, déclara Clark d'un faible rire.

- Je... je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas que ça soit une bonne idée. Pas une seconde fois. On a réussi à berner la plupart des gens jusque là mais... C'est risqué Clark.

- Angel, souffla t-il. Son air donna à la jeune Mills l'envie de le serrer dans ses bras.

- Laisse moi le temps de réfléchir, termina t-elle.

Clark eut un large sourire, le simple fait que pour une fois elle ne réponde tout simplement pas par la négative le réjouit. Dawn y réfléchirait. Imaginerait la perspective qu'elle et lui finissent par partir ensemble... à jamais. Loin de tout... oui loin de tout cela. De son absence, de cette indifférence qu'il tentait de faire paraître aux yeux de tous. Loin de cette comédie. Loin de ses problèmes.

- Dis-moi qu'est ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? ,questionna le jeune Kent joyeusement.

- Parce que tu comptais nous faire sortir ?

- La dernière fois on s'était bien amusé, non ? ,continua t-il en levant les épaules.

- Oui c'est vrai, affirma t-elle d'un doux sourire. Mais jamais penser paresser... au lit... tous les deux, souffla t-elle.

- J'ai une idée ,dit-il en posant une main sur sa cheville. Dawn leva un sourcil, attentive. On paresse aujourd'hui ce soir on fait quelque chose.

Dawn eut une moue dubitative.

- D'accord.

Clark eut un sourire avant de caresser de nouveau sa jambe.

- Arrête, murmura t-elle. Tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas mes chevilles.

- Je ne comprends pas cette obsession que tu as avec ça. Elles sont parfaites tes chevilles.

- Non, fit-elle pliant ses jambes, elles sont affreuses, larges, et encombrantes. Clark grimaça,

- Oh c'est vrai que dis comme ça. Dawn lui envoya son oreiller à la figure,

- Méchant ! Clark eut un rire.

Après un instant Dawn reprit,

- Clark je crois que si on se décider à le faire j'aurais affreusement peur.

Le jeune Kent ne douta pas un instant sur la nature de cette peur et sur quel sujet la jeune Mills s'attardait de nouveau.

- Tu n'aurais pas à avoir peur parce que je serais tout le temps à tes côtés et tu verrais que tout se passerait pour le mieux. Dawn se remit une mèche de cheveux le fixant longuement, avec insistance et réflexion. Clark eut un rapide sourire. Il reposa sa main sur sa jambe attirant la jeune Mills vers lui puis vint se placer au dessus d'elle. Elle eut un rire divertit,

- Je serai là Dawn.

- Il y a intérêt, ajouta t-elle passant une main sur son front, dégageant ses cheveux noirs de son visage. Il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa doucement.

Dawn répondit lentement à ses baisers enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Un son strident retentit soudainement. Le jeune Kent se sépara de la jeune fille agaçait contre lui même, Dawn grimaça.

- Mon Dieu c'est quoi ce bruit ?

- Hum... navré Dawn j'ai complètement oublié de le désactiver hier soir, c'est mon réveil.

- Ton réveil ? , s'alarma Dawn.

Clark eut un sourire appuyant rapidement sur l'appareil.

- Sans cela je n'arrive pas à me réveiller.

- Dis-moi tes tympans sont d'acier, ajouta t-elle en se rasseyant.

Clark eut un faible sourire désolé.

- Pourquoi as tu besoin de te lever aussi tôt le matin ? , questionna t-elle caressant les cheveux du jeune Kent.

- Hum pour diverses choses et d'autres, continua t-il en se levant.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres semblant comprendre.

- C'est encore à cause de Morgan Edge, n'est ce pas ?

Clark fronça les sourcils.

- Dawn arrête d'avoir toujours raison.

- Je ne supporte pas de te savoir en relation avec lui, déclara t-elle en s'asseyant sur ses talons.

- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? ,demanda Clark en se détournant.

- Kent écoute moi ! ,insista t-elle.

- C'est Kal maintenant Dawn !

La jeune fille cilla, perturbée.

- Non. Pour moi et seulement pour moi ça sera toujours Clark Kent. Ça ne sera jamais autrement quoi qu'il en soit. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi tu restes le même. Celui que j'aime. Pour moi.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête.

- Sauf que j'ai changé... à cause de Morgan Edge je suis devenu mauvais.

_Encore une autre raison de s'en aller._

- Ça changera, assura Dawn. Je le sais. Ce n'est pas toi, ça ne te ressemble pas. J'y remédierais.

Clark pâlit subitement.

- Dawn ça ne va pas ! Tu ne feras rien du tout ! Tu m'as entendu !

Dawn détourna la tête, silencieusement elle se mordit la lèvre. Clark s'avança rapidement vers elle.

- Dawn promet le moi !

La jeune fille n'en fit rien. Le jeune homme la saisi par les bras.

- Dawn regarde-moi et promets le moi !

Dawn eut un rictus en reposant son regard dans le sien.

- Lâche-moi !

- Pas avant que tu ne me le promettes !

Dawn respira profondément, avant de dire dans un chuchotement.

- Je te le promets.

Il s'approcha de nouveau de la jeune fille tentant de voir si elle disait la vérité ou pas avant de l'embrassait soudainement. Dawn ne le repoussa pas, répondant à ses baisers avec la même fougue.

- Ne m'en veux pas, déclara t-il contre ses lèvres. Je sais que tu détestes lorsque je te dis quoi faire mais ne m'en veux pas.

La jeune Mills s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais s'abstint au dernier moment. Clark se redressa la fixant un long moment.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ? , interrogea t-il.

Dawn hésita avant de soupirer.

- Non. Le jeune Kent approcha alors son visage du sien. Enfaite oui.

Le jeune homme arrêta tout mouvement la détaillant de nouveau.

- Angel je t'écoute.

Dawn hésita de nouveau avant de prendre son courage à deux mains et d'annoncer,

- J'ai... j'ai l'impression que ça t'arrange. Que tout ce qu'il te donne à faire te plait.

Clark se redressa s'éloignant de la jeune Mills.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu crois ?

- Est ce que c'est le cas ? , demanda Dawn le regard insistant.

- Je n'y crois pas, affirma t-il en se levant de nouveau, excédé.

- Alors pourquoi ne demandes-tu pas de l'aide à Oliver ? Pourquoi ne l'attaques tu pas directement ? Pourquoi est ce que tu n'y remédies pas Clark ?

Le jeune homme parcouru la pièce en long en large et en travers sous le regard de Dawn tandis qu'il marmonnait dans sa barbe désappointé.

- Tu me crois comme Lex maintenant.

- Non !

- Tu penses qu'il n'y en a pas un pour sauver l'autre.

- Pas du tout Clark-...

- Je connais Morgan Edge depuis longtemps maintenant Dawn, l'idée ne t'a pas traverser l'esprit que Morgan Edge connaissait mon plus grand point faible !

Dawn parut sceptique tandis qu'il reprenait avec hargne.

- Et quand je dis mon plus grand point faible bien sûr je ne parle pas de la kryptonite parce que ça ne date pas d'hier qu'il sait comment me détruire mais je te parle de ton existence Dawn. De toi et juste de toi.

Dawn ravala ses accusations, perplexe.

- Et... comment se fait-il que-...

- Dawn je n'en sais rien, je sais très bien ce que tu t'apprêtes à me dire et oui j'ai respecté les règles. Je ne parle jamais de toi, ni de tes visites ici. Il ne t'a jamais vu mais il a peut-être deviné... ou c'est peut-être de l'intuition.

- Clark sache une chose... les hommes tel que Morgan Edge n'ont pas d'intuition tout est fondé afin qu'il ne se trompe jamais. Il... il a peut-être une source.

- Mais laquelle ? Nous ne sommes que deux dans cette histoire et je refuse à croire que c'est l'un de nous deux.

- Non, murmura Dawn, on aurait trop à perdre. Je dois t'avouer que ça m'échappe. L'information me serait accessible si je le rencontrais et le touchais mais-...

- Puisque tu as promis, fit Clark entre les dents. Elle redressa la tête vers Clark qui lui lançait un regard si noir qu'elle se décida à revêtir le visage de l'innocence.

- Oui je sais. Elle fit une légère pause avant de reprendre après une courte réflexion. Clark après tout peut-être que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Le jeune homme se sentit paniquer, il savait exactement de quoi la jeune fille parlait mais il voulait s'en assurer.

- Quoi ?

- De se voir ce week-end et peut-être de se revoir tout court.

- J'en étais sûr. Tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu m'exaspères lorsque tu dis des trucs comme ça !

Dawn secoua la tête annonçant.

- Clark et si Morgan Edge te surveillait ? Et s'il n'avait pas dit ça juste pour te faire peur mais parce qu'il y a une part de vérité dans ses menaces. Je ne veux pas qu'il te fasse du mal.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, reprit Clark en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Dawn le serra aussitôt dans ses bras.

- Arrête Dawn, poursuivit-il en enroulant un bras autour de son dos. Arrête de geindre il ne m'arrivera rien.

Dawn le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

Clark eut un sourire avant de poser ses lèvres sur son cou.

- Tu es la seule personne avec qui j'adore passer de l'amour à la haine Dawn et vice-versa.

Dawn eut un faible rire, redressant la tête.

- C'est parce que comme on ne se voit pas très souvent on tente de rattraper le temps perdu… mais trop vite.

Clark affirma de la tête, amusé. Dawn rapprocha son visage du sien, glissant doucement sa main dans les cheveux du jeune Kent. Clark la contempla, silencieusement. Le contact de la jeune fille était agréable, sa proximité d'autant plus. Dawn l'embrassa longuement. Elle se pencha vers le jeune Kent, sa main glissant sous son tee shirt. Clark le retira aussitôt. La jeune fille souffla doucement son prénom, se serrant contre lui. Le réveil se mit de nouveau à sonner. Elle eut un sourire d'amusement, Clark lui ne rigolait pas. Il soupira contemplant la jeune Mills.

- Je vais exploser ce réveil, dit-il sur le ton de la conversation.

Dawn se laissa tomber sur le lit tandis que le jeune homme se redressait. Après un instant elle entendit le jeune Kent annonçait.

- Dawn ce n'est pas le réveil.

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils avant de se redresser subitement.

- Merde c'est mon portable, dit-elle en traversant rapidement le lit.

Se jetant sur son sac elle se mit à la recherche du mobile. Clark n'essaya même pas de l'en empêcher, il savait que lorsqu'il s'agissait de son portable il ne pouvait pas s'en amuser. La plupart du temps lorsqu'il était en voyage c'était Lex qui l'appelait. Il n'avait pas de quoi discutait, bien qu'à chaque appel il bouillonnait d'énervement. Leur conversation était tellement soporifique.

- Dawn

- Chut, fit-elle en tirant sur son tee shirt comme si elle craignait qu'en répondant Lex ne la voit en sous-vêtement.

Tout à coup le tintement cessa et Dawn pâlit. Les deux tourtereaux s'observèrent. Clark afficha un large sourire tandis que Dawn changeait de couleur complètement sous l'état de stress.

- Clark ce n'est pas drôle !

- Je n'ai rien dit, s'amusa t-il.

- Retire cet air guilleret de ton visage, idiot.

- Tu aimerais bien n'est-ce pas, reprit Clark en la saisissant par la taille.

- Clark non...

- Si !

- Non, non et non, répéta t-elle en tentant de s'extirper.

Clark caressa sa hanche posant ses lèvres sur son épaule.

- Si, si et si, continua t-il diverti.

- Tu fais exprès tu sais qu'il va sûrement rappeler.

- Je m'en moque son tour est passé, déclara t-il en l'inondant de baiser.

- Je devrais le rappeler, ajouta t-elle en repoussant Clark sans grande conviction.

- Tu devrais le rappeler, mais tu ne le feras pas, assura Clark en emprisonnant ses poignées de ses mains.

- C'est vrai que comme ça, ça risque d'être difficile. Elle échangea un regard avec le jeune homme, avant de dissimuler un sourire.

- Je déteste quand tu fais ça.

- Menteuse, ajouta t-il en l'embrassant.

Dawn eut un sourire entre deux baisers avant de répondre au sien. Elle se perdrait volontiers dans ses bras. En oubliant tout le reste si c'était possible. Ses baisers compteraient davantage que tout le reste. Enfermer dans cette bulle de protection qu'elle ne quitterait plus, dans ses bras à tout jamais. Elle appréciait ressentir qu'elle avait manqué à l'homme qu'elle aimait. Dawn le désirait autant que lui, la voulait. Les caresses du jeune homme se furent plus entreprenantes, lorsque son portable sonna de nouveau. La jeune fille se donna quelques secondes avant de réagir. Ce laps de temps écoulait Dawn tenta de parler en vain.

- Stop ! , affirma t-elle rapidement. Clark fit semblant de ne rien entendre. Dawn se fit violence, pour y mettre un terme encore une fois en vain.

- Non, reprit t-elle avant qu'il s'accapare de nouveau de toute son attention. Là il faut vraiment que je réponde.

- Non il ne faut pas, continua t-il avant d'avancer son visage de nouveau vers le sien.

- C'est peut-être urgent... et si c'était Lex ?

- Mais on s'en fout royalement de Lex et surtout à cette heure-ci de la matinée.

- Kent ne joue pas à ça avec moi.

- Dawn il est six heure du matin.

- Et alors ? Clark se redressa légèrement la regardant longuement,

- Tu es sérieuse tu lui permets ça !

- Si ensuite il me laisse tranquille oui Clark.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est faux. Il t'appellera encore et encore comme d'habitude.

Dawn le regarda d'un air suspicieux.

- Kent là je réponds ensuite... on parle, signala t-elle avant de se lever.

Clark retomba sur son matelas irrité, et vexé.

- Allô Lex, débuta Dawn en décrochant. Hey désolée de ne pas avoir pu répondre plus tôt je faisais mon jogging..., entendit le jeune Kent avant qu'elle ne s'enferme dans la salle de bain.

Clark grogna, se contrôlant au maximum pour ne pas briser sa table basse en deux. Il l'avait constamment près de lui, ne pouvait-il pas la laisser vivre deux minutes sans l'appeler tout le temps. Le jeune Kent fulminait en silence tandis que sa conversation s'éternisait. Déjà qu'ils ne passaient pas beaucoup de temps ensemble pourquoi fallait-il qu'il passe autant de temps à se disputer ? Et pourtant il n'échangerait pour quoi que ce soit ces disputes avec elle. Lex exagérait ! Il lui semblait qu'il lui volait tout ce qu'il aimait, tout ce dont il était le plus fier. Sans qu'il ne puisse lever le petit doigt. C'était pire que tout, il passait continuellement pour le méchant et c'était lui qui avait fait que tout ça se passe ainsi aujourd'hui. Dawn était dans la pièce à côté mais pourtant elle lui manquait déjà. Entendant que sa conversation était sur le point de se terminait Clark s'assied sur son lit tournant le dos à la porte de la salle de bain.

Le jeune Kent savait pertinemment que sa silhouette s'éclipsant de la salle de bain, affublé de ses magnifiques yeux vert risquaient de changer considérablement la donne. Ce que ça l'énerver qu'elle est autant d'influence sur lui. Il l'entendit raccrocher puis il perçut la porte grincé avant d'entendre ses pas dans la pièce. Et voilà que son cœur fondait déjà à la simple perspective de la blesser dans ce comportement puérile et sûrement immature. Ses pas furtifs s'arrêtèrent au milieu de la pièce avant de reprendre après quelques instants de réflexion leur chemin vers lui. Elle s'assied sur le lit avant de murmurer d'une voix volontairement douce et tendre.

- Mon amour.

Oh il en mourrait déjà. Comment lui en vouloir plus de deux secondes. Il se força intérieurement à ne rien laisser paraître, il ne pouvait pas se démontait aussi rapidement même si avec la simple diction de son nom, à la simple douceur de ses pas elle était déjà excusé. Comment faisait-elle ? Il n'en savait rien.

- Je te demande pardon. J'espère ne pas t'avoir blessé ni vexé. J'ai deux choses à te dire. Premièrement on a tout juste une heure et demi avant son prochain appel et deuxièmement où en étions nous ?

Clark pinça ses lèvres, baissant légèrement la tête rougissant légèrement. Lorsqu'il n'était que tous les deux Dawn n'avait jamais peur de dire les choses en face aussi abrutes soit la vérité à l'entendre.

- Et si je n'en ai plus envie, murmura t-il.

Dawn eut une moue.

- J'en doute... mais je n'en ferais pas une affaire d'état après tout c'est toi qui vois.

Clark se sentit cerner de reproche.

- Sinon on peut toujours jouer aux échec.

Le jeune Kent eut un faible rire baissant légèrement la tête.

- Toutefois Clark je veux que tu saches quelque chose. Le jeune Kent tendit l'oreille alors que la jeune fille continuait. Quoi qu'il arrive je ne vais pas m'évaporer. Je suis là avec toi et j'y resterai ! Ce n'est pas un appel qui va me dissuader sur le fait qu'on a grandement besoin l'un comme l'autre de faire l'amour !

Clark détourna la tête gêné. Voyant son embarras elle poursuivit d'un ton plus posé,

- Même si pour ça on doit le faire sur le parquet froid de ta chambre.

Le jeune homme redressa la tête avant de la tourner subitement vers la jeune fille. Cette remarque était censé faire référence à la dernière fois qu'ils avaient passé le week end ensemble. Clark rougit de plus belle. Dawn eut un sourire avant de s'avancer vers lui posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- C'est juste que je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Et moi alors ? Tu t'es déjà posé la question !, poursuivit-elle les yeux ronds. Je serais littéralement paumée sans toi ! Je veux que tu saches que je suis là et que tu ne me perdras pas, déclara Dawn doucement.

Clark la regardait les yeux brillants et la distance de leur visage multiplia en une seconde le désir qu'il éprouvait pour la jeune Mills. Dawn releva les yeux vers le regard de son petit ami. Clark la fit pivoté sur le dos prenant sa main dans la sienne. Dawn eut un sourire.

- Il me semblait bien avoir oublié de parler de ta brusquerie. Le jeune homme posa aussitôt ses lèvres sur les siennes l'embrassant avec une passion naissante de seconde en seconde. Dawn sentit le cœur du jeune homme cognait de plus en plus fort contre le sien. La jeune fille posa une main contre son cœur, répondant amoureusement aux baisers du jeune homme.

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Je souhaitais vraiment terminer ma fanfiction avant de partir en vacances mais voilà je m'en vais bientôt et étant sans ordi je vais être obliger de squatter celui de ma soeur hihi ! ça va pas être sympa je le sens XP mais bon cette semaine je compte écrire comme une forcerner pour avoir le maximun de matière avant de partir. Vous aurez le**** droit à quelque chose en août ne vous en faites pas !Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages, merci que la fin de ITAOTA vous attriste autant - ouai je sais c'est mal de dire ça - lol. Je vous dis donc à très très bientôt, merci d'être fidèle à cette histoire. De vivre et de partager cette fanfiction durant un petit moment dans votre semaine. Bonne vacances pour ceux qui le sont et bon courge pour les autres !**

**-Elvy-**


	46. Dans Les Bras D'Angel

**Hey, me revoilà après mes fameuses vacances. J'espère que vous aussi vous avez bien pu profité des vôtres parce que la rentrée c'est maintenant ! L'école, Le travail ou encore même de cette fanfiction. Donc avant tout j'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire.**

**Ce chapitre fait partit du dernier parce que comme vous le verrez il est la partie 1, de la fin. En d'autre terme c'est le début de la fin. Vous n'aurez pas à attendre si longtemps puisque dans exactement une semaine vous aurez la partie 2, ainsi que l'épilogue qui est dans la continuité du dernier chapitre. Ce chapitre nous éclaire sur plusieurs zones d'ombre qui sont survenus au cour de l'histoire. Elle répond à plusieurs questions ou situations sans réponses, nous prépare à la toute fin et enfin ce chapitre tourne entièrement autour de Clark & de Dawn. En effet cette suite reprend exactement à leur week end à Métropolis où Dawn a pu durant quelques jours se détachait du Manoir. Profitez s'en ! Il y a aussi plusieurs chansons dans ce chapitre. **_**"Mama Do"**_** et **_**"Poker Face"**_** de Pixie Lott que Dawn interprétera. Mais aussi l'intervention des chansons de The Fray (& The Afters) je ne vous dis pas pourquoi ni quand ^^. Et enfin des chansons juste en guise de citations. C'est à dire **_**"Everything"**_** de Lifehouse à qui j'ai emprunté les paroles l'espace d'un instant (cette chanson ne fait pas partie de l'histoire mais je vous conseille de l'écouter. C'est une des chansons dont j'apprécie le plus les paroles ! C'est juste poétique, et de plus sur leur dernier album "**_**Smoke & Miroirs" **_**Lifehouse à reprit cette chanson pour en faire une toute nouvelle version), puis pour finir... **_**"Nicest Thing"**_** de Kate Nash où ses paroles seront cités à différents moments au cour de ce chapitre.**

**Pour finir avec cette session musique je tiens à vous signalez que le site qui hébergé mes musiques et la playlist à fait jouer les droits d'auteur et donc si vous n'êtes pas la personne qui a mit ces musiques sur le site vous ne pouvez donc pas les écouter. Je n'ai pas encore trouver un autre site qui laisse autant de liberté que celui-ci, alors pour l'instant je n'ai aucun support musical à vous donner. Navré. Vous devrez donc vous débrouiller sur internet si vous voulez les écouté. Quoi qu'il en soit vous pouvez toutes les trouver sur Youtube. Sinon vous trouverez la plupart des chansons sur mon twitter (voir profil). Voili voulou. Je crois que pour l'instant tout est dit. Profitez de ces chapitres qui seront les derniers de ITAOTA. Je tiens à vous remerciez pour vos commentaires.**

**Bonne lecture ^^**

* * *

**In The Arms Of The Angel… ****Il Ne M'aurait Fallu Que Des Ailes.**

**PART I.**

_« Je souhaite être la fille que tu préfères. J'aimerai que tu penses que je suis la raison pour laquelle tu es sur Terre. »_

. . .

**Appartement de Clark,**

_« __**Find me here**_

_Retrouve moi ici_

_**And speak to me**_

_Et parle moi_

_**I want to feel you**_

_Je veux te sentir_

_**I need to hear you**_

_J'ai besoin de t'entendre_

_**You are the light**_

_Tu es la lumière_

_**That's leading me**_

_Qui me guide_

_**To the place**_

_Vers l'endroit_

_**Where I find peace again**_

_Où je retrouve la paix_

_**You are the strength **_

_Tu es la force_

_**That keeps me walking **_

_Qui me permet de marcher_

_**You are the hope **_

_Tu es l'espoir_

_**That keeps me trusting **_

_Qui me garde confiant_

_**You are the life **_

_Tu es la vie_

_**To my soul **_

_De mon âme_

_**You are my purpose **_

_Tu es mon but_

_**You're everything **_

_Tu es tout_

_**And how can I stand here with you **_

_Et comment pourrais-je rester ici avec toi_

_**And not be moved by you **_

_Et ne pas être ému par toi_

_**Would you tell me how could it be**_

_Comment est-ce que ça pourrait être_

_**Any better than this **_

_Mieux que cela_

_**You calm the storms **_

_Tu calmes la tempête_

_**And you give me rest **_

_Et me donnes le repos_

_**You hold me in your hands **_

_Tu me tiens dans tes mains_

_**You won't let me fall **_

_Tu ne me laisses pas tomber_

_**You steal my heart **_

_Tu voles mon coeur_

_**And you take my breath away **_

_Et tu me coupes le souffle_

_**Would you take me in **_

_Pourrais-tu m'emmener_

_**Would you take me deeper, now**_

_Pourrais-tu m'emmener plus loin, maintenant_

_**Cause you're all I want **_

_Parce que tu es tout ce que je veux_

_**You're all I need **_

_Tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

_**You're everything. Everything**_

_Tu es tout. __Tout »_

(Lifehouse – Everything)

Le jeune Kent replia soigneusement la lettre avant de la remettre dans son enveloppe. Clark reposa son regard sur le collier enroulait autour de son poignet qu'il avait obtenu le jour où il avait reçu cette lettre. Pas de rendez vous, pas d'imploration, ni d'obligation juste l'étalement de sentiment profond et si sincère qu'il en avait encore la chair de poule à chaque fois qu'il relisait cette lettre.

En faite tout cela était très simple. La semaine où Dawn avait passé la nuit avec lui à la ferme, cette semaine où il la haïssait tellement qu'il s'en voulait intérieurement de détester quelqu'un qu'il aimait à ce point, cette semaine où elle s'était joué de lui, et de la situation par la même occasion Dawn lui avait envoyé cette lettre. Cette douce… cette tendre lettre qu'il n'oublierait jamais, qu'il porterait à tout jamais sur son cœur. Dawn était sans conteste une littéraire en moins d'un an elle lui avait écrit deux l'être et dans chacune d'elle, la jeune Mills lui demandait pardon. À croire que c'était vrai que les excuses étaient véritablement une épreuve pour elle. Une véritable et angoissante épreuve.

Dans cette lettre résidait tout ce qu'intérieurement… à présent caché au plus profond de son orgueil et de sa fierté il désirait entendre et voir s'accomplir. Des excuses certes… mais quelque chose d'encore plus beau. La promesse d'un avenir, la promesse d'un futur. La promesse qu'elle et lui deviendrait un nous. Un « nous » a tout jamais.

La jeune Mills était prudente. Elle n'avait pas signé la lettre, n'avait pas donné de rendez vous, ni d'horaire et encore moins de lieu. S'il souhaitait lui pardonner, s'il acceptait de nouveau sa faiblesse le jeune Kent devait se manifester. C'était une sorte de réponse. En soit c'était un espoir, un véritable espoir.

Puis pour identifier le colis, pour donner de l'importance et de la teneur à ses mots voilés mais pourtant si perceptible. Un symbole puis une phrase. Le symbole : son collier. Ce collier qu'il lui avait offert le jour de son dix-septième anniversaire. Un bijou qu'elle n'enlevait désormais plus. Un bijou si cher à son cœur qu'elle ne l'aurait donné qu'à sa moitié.

Le jeune Kent aurait presque crut à une farce. A de nouveau une hésitation de sa part qu'elle ne semblait pas se défaire. Une nouvelle chance de lui faire souffrir. Ou peut-être que ce n'était pas elle, et peut-être que c'était Lex qui tentait de savoir si Dawn et lui se voyait encore. Il l'aurait cru si Lex n'avait pas menti lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte du Manoir, cette matinée là. Il l'aurait cru si en post-scriptum il n'y avait pas été écrit _« Ensemble à tout jamais, même si je m'en vais…_ »

La nuit fut longue cette soirée là, pleine de doutes et d'indécisions, de risques, et de choix… Mais ne fallait-il pas mieux ça que son indifférence. C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva à Métropolis. Il était prévu qu'il s'éloigne, peut-être pas aussi vite, peut-être pas aussi soudainement mais Clark voulait que les choses avances, Clark ne voulait plus la partagé avec aucun autre. Il voulait savoir ce qui se tramait derrière tout ça, voulait savoir le mot de la fin. Que signifiait se rapprochement avec Lex ? Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi avec lui ? Pourquoi le rejetait-elle aussi durement ? Il ne se sentait plus capable de supporter ça. Il l'avait ressenti tant de fois ses derniers mois. Dawn… Non _sa_ Dawn lui manquait tellement. Celle douce et revêche à la fois. Celle calculatrice et crédule. Celle qui ne chantait que pour lui, ou qui discutait avec lui pendant des heures. Celle qui ne savait pas cuisiner mais qui voulait toujours s'y attardait, celle qui aimait le catch, le football et le basket. Celle qui collectionnait les voitures et qui était une as en matière de savoir comment les réparer. Il voulait que sa Dawn pleine de joie de vivre, légère, enthousiaste mais néanmoins pessimiste ne réclame que lui. Il voulait l'entendre lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille de sa voix mielleuse pour le réveiller le matin. Il voulait l'entendre l'appeler « mon amour » rien qu'une fois encore. Il voulait qu'elle cesse d'être distante et qu'elle le serre longuement dans ses bras comme elle savait si bien le faire. Il voulait s'endormir sur son ventre et se réveiller le lendemain le nez dans ses cheveux. Il voulait qu'elle le réclame sans cesse, qu'il n'y est que lui… que ce Manoir n'existe même plus et qu'elle accepte et assume le fait qu'elle l'aimait. Clark voulait l'entendre à nouveau le dire, il voulait voir ses yeux vert se posait sur lui lorsqu'elle croyait qu'il dormait. Qu'elle comprenne que sans lui, elle n'était plus Dawn Mills et qu'indéfiniment il en était de même pour lui. Ce sont pour toutes ses raisons qu'il se rendit à Métropolis et qu'il prévint – cette fois – ses parents de son futur départ. Il leur expliqua la situation à sa manière, avant de s'inventer cette vie de playboy.

Aucune programmation n'était prévue, il devait survivre plus que vivre et la kryptonite rouge était un mauvais chemin parmi tant d'autre qu'il avait emprunté. L'argent, les dangers, les filles… et tout le reste était une ombre sur ce sombre tableau. Une ombre qui ne plaisait pas particulièrement à Dawn mais la jeune fille avait instauré des règles et il était vrai que lorsqu'elle n'était pas là l'un comme l'autre était libre de voir et de « sortir » avec n'importe qui tant que cela ne comportait pas ni Lex ni Lana afin d'obscurcir les chances et les preuves que peut-être ont le retrouve. La kryptonite rouge était pour lui plus qu'un drainant. Ce n'était pas une drogue, c'était loin d'être une substance et encore moins illicite puisqu'elle était inconnu sur cette planète. Cette pierre faisait renaître Kal, si longtemps disparu. Un sentiment de liberté et d'évasion, tout ce que ne pouvait pas lui apporter l'absence de la jeune Mills. C'était son moyen de tenir lorsqu'elle n'était pas là, son moyen de se changer les idées. Son moyen de faire des bêtises sans ce le reprocher. Il n'avait pas peur de voler pour se payer ce qu'il lui manquait – drôle de raisonnement -, les courses de voiture était son vice et les filles sa faiblesse. Pete en était la cause du premier, Oliver était la cause du deuxième. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi deux célibataires à Métropolis devaient rester célibataires plus longtemps. Quelle hantise ! Il n'en aimait qu'une mais la kryptonite rouge ne l'aidait pas dans ce sens. Dawn n'était pas souvent là mais la jeune Mills avait déjà rencontré plusieurs de ses prétendantes. Il eut un rire en se souvenant de son visage rougissant. Dawn n'était pas une fille jalouse… enfin c'est elle qui ne se décrivait pas ainsi mais à chaque fois que la jeune Mills avait rencontré une de ses filles là la conversation s'était mal terminé. A croire qu'elle tombait toujours au mauvais moment. Clark pinça ses lèvres il n'y avait pas de quoi en rire, Dawn aussi avait son lot de prétendant. Quand la kryptonite ne faisait plus d'effet quand le manque de son absence était trop évident Clark s'aventurait à retourner à Smallville. Pour la rencontré. Au lycée par moment. Il n'en avait pas le droit mais elle ne le voyait pas donc il n'y avait pas de quoi causer des disputes. Si ce n'était pas aussi drôle il en aurait presque pleuré. A chaque cours, à chaque repas, à chaque passage dans le couloir ou à chaque halte à son casier Dawn était invité, Dawn était prié, Dawn était gâté. Ça en devenait presque lassant et insultant. Mais à chaque fois la réaction de Dawn rehaussait le niveau. Dawn en colère, Dawn révoltée, Dawn lassée et exaspérée... Dawn flattée ? Cela arrivait peu mais Dawn semblait trouver mignon un nouveau dans sa classe.

- Beurk ! , s'exclama Clark trop fort. Dawn posa son regard sur le jeune Kent, Clark lui fit signe de s'en désintéressait. Sur ce, il repartit dans ses pensées alors que Dawn accordait sa guitare.

Le jeune Kent s'était mit d'accord avec lui-même il ne ferait pas avec d'autre ce qu'il ne voudrait pas que Dawn fasse avec l'un de ses nombreux prétendant. De nouveau une grimace déforma son visage. Mon Dieu épargnait le ! Cela relèverait de la souffrance ultime. Pire que le passage du changement corporel, pire que son accident, pire que la tragédie de la voir perdre la mémoire. Dawn dans les bras d'un autre homme. Jamais ! Non Ô grand jamais ! Même Kal n'y survivrait pas. Il espérait… non il savait que ça en était de même pour elle. Par moment Dawn était dangereuse et elle serait alors capable de lui dévisser la tête si elle apprenait qu'il avait fauté. Bien que ce ne soit pas le cas. Kal s'était peut-être attardé dans des chemins plus sinueux que Dawn n'avait pas emprunté mais ça elle ne le saurait jamais. C'était Kal qui agissait et non Clark. Dawn quand à elle, devait être prudente. Lex la pensait à présent seule, et de la voir quitter l'un pour un autre que lui le mettrait dans une colère noire.

Mais bon, cette lettre les avait réunis et malgré ces règles qu'il ne supportait pas, malgré ce manque qui s'accumulait, malgré son mauvais caractère et tout le reste ils étaient de nouveau ensemble et c'est ce qui comptait. Peut-être que ce n'était pas assez suffisant, peut-être que les barrières qui les séparait était plus nombreuses que celles qui les rapprochait. Mais en ce moment et maintenant ils étaient ensemble… et cela durerait. Cela durerait aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient.

Un son de guitare le sortit de ses pensées alors que la jeune Mills prenait la télécommande et mettait le son sur mute. Clark fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il s'aperçu qu'elle tentait de reproduire une chanson qu'elle venait d'entendre à la télévision.

- Et... tu as choisi Lady Gaga, s'amusa Clark.

Dawn acquiesça d'un sourire.

- Bien sûr Sawyer s'est tout faire, annonça t-elle en reposant son regard sur sa ruisselante Gibson que le jeune Kent avait volé pour elle alors qu'un jour il souhaitait qu'elle joue pour lui à l'hôtel.

- C'est toi qui s'es tout joué, affirma Clark avant de s'avancer vers elle.

Dawn joua quelques accords avant de relever les yeux vers le jeune homme.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu es gardé cette guitare.

- Ta guitare, insista t-il.

Dawn eut un sourire avant de la serré dans ses bras.

- Oui mon bébé.

Elle avait beau en avoir une vingtaine au Manoir, celle-ci était sans conteste sa préféré.

Le jeune homme roula des yeux, alors que la jeune fille se remettait à l'œuvre. Se réinstallant plus convenablement elle débuta l'introduction en tentant de respecter au maximum la mélodie bien que cela fut difficile. Dawn aimait les défits.

**(Poker face – Pixie Lott)**

**"**_**I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas , please**__**  
**__**Fold em' let em' hit me baby baby stay with me**__**  
**__**Love Game intuition play the cards with space to start**__**  
**__**And baby when is hooked I'll be the one that's on his heart**_

_******I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**  
**Oh, oh,**  
**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**_

_**Can't read my**__**  
**__**Can't read my**__**  
**__**No he can't read on my Poker Face**__**  
**__**Can't read my,**__**  
**__**Can't read my**__**  
**__**No he can't read my Poker Face**__**  
**__**She is got to love nobody**_

_**Po-po-po- Poker Face, po-po-Poker Face  
******__Po-_po-po-Poker Face, po-po-Poker FacePoker Face

**I wanna roll with him a hard pair we will be ****A little gambling is fun when you're with me**  
**Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun**  
**And baby when it's love if it's not rough it isn't fun**

**Oh, oh, **  
**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**  
**Oh, oh,**  
**I'll get him hot, show him what I've got**

_**Can't read my**__**  
**__**Can't read my**__**  
**__**No he can't read on my Poker Face**__**  
**__**Can't read my,**__**  
**__**Can't read my**__**  
**__**No he can't read my Poker Face**__**  
**__**She is got to love nobody**_

_**Can't read my**__**  
**__**Can't read my**__**  
**__**No he can't read on my Poker Face**__**  
**__**Can't read my,**__**  
**__**Can't read my**__**  
**__**No he can't read my Poker Face**__**  
**__**She is got to love nobody**__**"**_

Dawn termina en ricanant.

- C'est pas mal, non !  
Le jeune homme soupira d'aise un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Voilà c'était elle, celle qu'il l'aimait. Un sourire aux lèvres il se détourna légèrement.

- Mon amour, qu'est ce que tu fais ? , questionna t-elle alors.

- Je nous prépare notre petit-déjeuner, tu as faim ? , poursuivit-il.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête avant de sourire doucement.

- Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas que je t'aide, dit-elle lentement.

- Non Dawn… tu m'as promit. Il fit une légère pause avant de continuer. Tu te rappelles un jour tu m'as promis que lorsqu'on ne serait plus que tous les deux c'est moi qui m'occuperait de ça, poursuivit-il clairement en tentant de faire appel à sa mémoire.

La jeune Mills le vit venir, il lui arrivait parfois de lui poser des questions sur leur passé afin de faire appel à ses souvenirs comme si parfois il craignait qu'elle les ait de nouveaux oubliés, craignant peut-être qu'elle ne se souvienne pas de tout. Telle une bonne élève Dawn répondait juste à chaque fois.

- Oui je l'ai promis la veille de notre première fois.

Clark sourit de toutes ses dents.

- Embrasse-moi, réclama t-il. Dawn se mit debout sur le lit avant de se dresser devant lui, lui tendant ses lèvres. Je suis fière de toi Angel, murmura t-il en l'embrassant.

Dawn eut un sourire avant d'annoncer l'air guilleret,

- Je me rappelle même de la date de ton anniversaire et aussi celle de tes parents. Enfin surtout celle de ton père.

Clark lui jeta un regard douteux, à la limite du scepticisme. Dawn eut un rire, amusé.

- Quoi ça t'embête que je connaisse l'anniversaire de ton père ?

- Non, mentit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

La jeune Mills eut un rire de nouveau, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux.

- Tu es hilarant quand tu t'y mets !

Clark pinça ses lèvres avant de la tirer par la main. Dawn descendit du lit, le suivant.

- Je me rappelle aussi de ta pointure et du nom de ton hamster quand tu avais huit ans.

Le jeune Kent dissimula un sourire avant de l'installer près de la table. Dawn inclina légèrement la tête sur le côté les yeux brillants.

- Tu veux encore que je t'embrasse ?

Le jeune homme fronça le nez avant de la contourner posant un rapide baiser sur son cou. Dawn soupira d'aise avant de le voir se diriger vers la gazinière.

- Tu me traite comme une reine, je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu honte.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte. Je t'aime.

- Et donc ceci explique cela ?, répliqua Dawn.

- Oui, tu es mon invitée et la femme que j'aime par conséquent…

Dawn eut un sourire.

- J'adore quand tu dis ça.

Le jeune homme se détourna légèrement.

- Clark, l'interpella t-elle.

- Oui Angel.

Dawn eut un sourire avant de poursuivre,

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

Clark eut un faible sourire avant de reprendre son chemin.

- Alors dis-moi, poursuivit Dawn en se redressant, qu'est ce que tu nous as préparé ?

- Je t'ai fais des gaufres.

Dawn cilla,

- Attends des… des vrais gaufres ? Tu veux dire que tu les as fait toi-même ?

- Oui, déclara t-il en posant des fruits sur la table.

- Wow, s'exclama Dawn admirative. Là Kent j'avoue que tu m'impressionne. Clark posa le plat devant elle. Dawn releva des yeux remplis d'étoile vers lui.

- Tu veux bien m'épouser, déclara t-elle éblouit. Clark eut un rire avant de poser ses lèvres sur son front.

- Mange Angel.

- Hors de question, s'exclama t-elle, tu veux que je prenne un kilo par bouchée.

Clark sourit.

- Tu ne t'es jamais inquiété de ton poids, et il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi tu es parfaite.

- Pas pour très longtemps si tu me gâtes autant.

- Tu manges pour quatre.

- Après ton départ j'ai ralenti la mesure.

Le jeune Kent la dévisagea curieusement.

- Quoi qu'est ce que tu raconte ? , questionna Clark dubitatif.

- Rien, souffla t-elle alors.

Le jeune homme respira profondément sceptique. Il fit le pour et le contre de la situation avant de prendre son courage à deux mains, il avoua donc.

- La dernière fois que tu es venu ici Dawn je suis tombée sur quelque chose.

Dawn ne sut pas tout de suite pourquoi mais elle appréhenda la suite.

- Je cherchais un stylo dans ton sac, narra t-il l'air innocent, quand je suis tombé sur ton carnet de santé.

La jeune fille eut une mimique.

- Clark je n'ai pas de carnet de santé.

Le jeune Kent eut sérieusement envie de se taper la tête sur la table, bien sûr qu'elle n'avait pas de carnet de santé. Lui même n'en avait pas, et il était rare que les enfants adoptés en est en bonne et du forme.

- Bon et bien d'accord, admit t-il alors. Je suis tombé sur tes examens de santé et-…

Dawn fulminait, les dents serrées. Elle bouillonnait silencieusement, comme bombe prête à exploser.

- Oui ? , continua t-elle la voix sombre.

Le jeune homme vacilla d'une jambe à l'autre avant d'annoncer.

- Dawn j'ai vu que tu étais anémique.

Dawn se leva, excédé.

- Clark comment as tu osé ?

- Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit-il.

- Menteur ! , affirma Dawn énervée. Clark grinça des dents.

- Parfait, peut-être que oui je l'ai fait un peu exprès mais je m'inquiétais pour toi. Je ne pensais pas tomber sur ça.

- Tu t'inquiétais pour quoi ?, claironna t-elle en contournant la table. Est ce que j'ai vraiment l'air d'être malade, de ne pas prendre soin de moi !

- Dawn bon sang ouvre les yeux tu vis chez un homme qui n'a d'yeux que pour toi, je voulais te protéger.

- Arrête Clark tu voulais juste me surveiller, et tu as récolté ce que tu semais, déclara t-elle en sortant de la cuisine.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux au ciel, décontenancé. Maintenant elle l'en voulait de se faire du souci pour elle.

- Attends Dawn, reprit Clark en la tirant par la main, tu considère donc que je n'avais pas le droit de savoir que tu allais mal ?

- Ma santé ne concerne que moi !

- Pas dans un couple Dawn, continua Clark.

- Pour nous deux c'est différent ! Tu vis à des kilomètres de Smallville maintenant et j'ai dut affronter ça seule.

- Pardonne-moi de ne pas pouvoir être toujours près de toi, et d'affronter avec toi ce qui va ou ne va pas mais l'idée que je m'en aille étais la tienne ! , débita le jeune homme.

Dawn reçue cette remarque en plein cœur. Serrant les lèvres, elle se détourna du jeune homme, blessée. Clark se sanctionna intérieurement, fermant lourdement les yeux.

- Merde…

Il se rendit à son tour dans le salon, irrité.

- Attends.

Dawn fit volte-face.

- Tu essayes de me dire que tu regrettes ? , reprit t-elle.

- Non, bien sûr que non Dawn, qu'est ce que tu racontes ça n'a absolument rien à voir ?

- Au contraire ça à tout avoir.

- Dawn !, reprit-il en avançant d'un pas. Bien sûr que j'aurais voulu rester à Smallville, bien sûr que de quitter mes parents, te quitter toi et tout le reste a été déchirant mais je ne regretterais jamais d'être venu ici. S'il le fallait pour qu'on continue de se voir je le referais encore et encore. J'aurais voulu être là, j'aurais voulu être près de toi lorsque ça n'allait pas, mais ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est qu'on a choisi ensemble que ça se termine comme ça. On a choisi ensemble de vivre de cette manière-là. Et oui je m'inquiète… oui je fouille dans ton sac pour en savoir plus sur toi. Et pour que tu en dises davantage parce que tu refuses considérablement qu'on se préoccupe pour toi, tu refuse profusément que je prenne soin de toi.

- Ce que je refuse en ce moment c'est que tu fouille dans mes affaires ! Si je voulais que tu te préoccupe de ma santé je t'aurais parlé de cette anémie, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je ne l'ai pas fait parce que je ne veux pas perdre mon temps à ça lorsque je suis avec toi, je refuse de t'impliquer dans mes problèmes existentiels.

- Existentiel ? Voyons Dawn tu es malade.

- Non je ne suis pas malade ça va !, déclara t-elle.

- Depuis que tu es au Manoir tu t'alimente m-…

- Stop ! , s'exclama Dawn doucement. Arrête je refuse d'en parler avec toi ! , déclara t-elle en prenant congés.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de lui saisir la main. Plus doucement il reprit alors,

- Mon ange.

Dawn détourna la tête, les yeux fuyants.

- Regarde-moi… s'il te plait Angel, insista t-il en caressant sa joue.

La jeune Mills respira profondément avant de poser ses yeux verts dans les siens. Dawn serra sa mâchoire articulant avec hargne,

- Tu ne peux pas savoir comme ça me ronge intérieurement de me lever tous les jours sous son toit, de dîner tous les soirs à sa table, de le voir quotidiennement Clark je n'en peux plus. Là bas je ne me sens pas en sécurité.

- Alors reste ici, lui souffla Clark. Dawn ferma lourdement les yeux. De nouvelles fois tentées de dire oui.

- Arrête, murmura t-elle.

- S'il te plait reste ici ! On habitera quelque temps dans cet appartement avant de partir tous les deux. Le matin on se lèvera dans le même lit, on passera toutes nos journées ensemble et tu m'aideras à rattraper mon retard en cour, on dînera en amoureux, et on finira par faire l'amour jusqu'au petit matin. Reste ici.

Dawn rouvrit les yeux, ravagés. Les yeux du jeune Kent rencontrèrent les siens, insistant.

- Dawn, souffla t-il le cœur serré. Répond.

_« Oui »_, réclama le cœur de la jeune Mills mais pouvait-elle se le permette en sachant que son père était en danger, en sachant qu'elle était en danger. Qu'à l'heure actuelle seulement le jeune Luthor savait où se trouvait son père. N'était-ce pas trop égoïste ? Clark était trop convaincant, ses beaux yeux bleus la supplier de dire oui. D'accepter de rester avec lui, comme si la solitude le peser, comme si la vie sans elle revenait à trop lui en demander.

- S'il te plait, répéta t-il.

Dawn ouvrit la bouche, avant de la refermé. Le jeune homme avança un peu plus de la jeune fille posant un baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

- Dis oui, continua t-il à son oreille.

Décidée Dawn posa une main sur la joue du jeune Kent. Alors qu'elle allait répondre son portable sonna. Clark grogna se reculant légèrement de la jeune fille.

- Je suis désolée c'est Lex, dit-elle en reconnaissant la sonnerie.

_Bien sûr que c'était Lex, qui d'autre ?_ , s'impatienta Clark en serrant les poings.

Dawn prit son portable, reniflant elle le porta à son oreille.

- Allô Lex… Oui ça va… Non c'est parce que je suis fatiguée… Je faisais mes devoirs, continua t-elle.

Le jeune homme tournait en rond, le sang bouillonnant. Il la voulait pour lui… pour lui tout seul. Etait ce trop demandé ? Clark grogna derechef. Idiot, imbécile, stupide crétin, manipulateur, malade, voleur, usurpateur… Clark serait prêt à le qualifier de tout les adjectifs les plus péjoratifs, mêmes ceux qui ne le concernait pas.

La jeune fille prit quinze bonnes minutes avant de raccrocher. Clark avait déjà sillonnait les quatre coins de la pièce. Il ne supportait pas que cet imbécile le fasse attendre. A peine la jeune fille fut sortit de la pièce que le jeune Kent se redressa la détaillant longuement. _Faites qu'elle dise oui ! Faites qu'elle dise oui ! Faites qu'elle dise oui !_ Dawn respira profondément avant de redresser la tête vers lui, Clark la contempla tentant de percevoir sa réponse. Dawn passa sa main dans les cheveux, le regard hésitant. Le jeune homme avala difficilement sa salive, avançant d'un pas vers la jeune fille. Dawn secoua négativement de la tête, pinçant ses lèvres. Clark crut s'écrouler de chagrin, pendant l'espace d'un instant il y avait presque crut.

- Tu m'en veux ! , murmura t-elle.

- Non, ajouta Clark en se forçant à sourire. Faisant alors bonne figure, il insista. Ça va ce n'est rien, je m'y attendais.

- Ce... ce n'était pas une question.

Clark se détourna subitement cachant sa déception. Il crut exploser comme si toute sa peine, et sa colère remontait.

- Je te demande pardon, affirma t-elle en s'avançant vers lui.

- Pourquoi… non ? , questionna t-il alors que la jeune fille le prenait dans ses bras.

- Parce que Clark bien que je le veuille de tout mon cœur, de toute mon âme et de tout mon être je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?, insista t-il défait. Je t'aime et tu m'aime ça devrait suffire. Je devrais pouvoir te protéger et prendre soin de toi. S'il te plait dis moi oui.

- Clark, murmura Dawn.

- Dis juste oui et je ferais de toi la femme la plus heureuse de cette planète.

- Kent je le suis déjà… lorsque je suis près de toi.

- Alors reste près de moi tout au long de ta vie ! Reste avec moi pour toujours.

- Clark non !

Le jeune homme se détourna de la jeune Mills, littéralement dépité.

- Pardonne-moi, dit-elle doucement, en se rendant compte de sa brutalité.

Clark la repoussa.

- Tu dis que tu m'aimes, que ça te rend littéralement malade de vivre au Manoir mais tu me rejette. Tu ne veux pas de moi et tu ne veux pas vivre avec moi.

- Ne fais pas semblant de ne pas comprendre.

- Alors dis moi pourquoi non ! , affirma le jeune Kent.

- Clark, murmura t-elle en posant sa main sur son bras. Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi Dawn ?

La jeune fille pinça ses lèvres, partagé. Clark la fixa longuement avant d'avancer d'un pas vers elle.

- Dawn parle-moi !

- Non, souffla t-elle. Je… je ne peux pas je suis désolée, répéta t-elle se trouvant la fille la plus stupide de la planète.

- Dawn tu te rends compte de ce que tu es en train de me dire tu ne peux pas me dire pourquoi tu ne veux pas rester avec moi.

- Clark... j'en meurs envie.

- Mais tu ne peux pas, s'alarma le jeune Kent. Secouant la tête en signe d'indignation il ajouta, tu te moque considérablement de moi !

- Non mon amour ! , affirma Dawn aussitôt.

- Tu t'en moque complètement, répéta t-il en insistant davantage.

- C'est complètement faux arrête ! Ça fait parti des règles, dit-elle en tentant de dissiper la vraie réalité.

- Dawn arrête ! , s'énerva Clark. Ne pas poser de question… ne pas poser de question ! Mais enfin tu te rends de ce que tu me demande. Dawn tu me dois la vérité. Tu ne fais que constamment fuir, arrête de tourner autour du pot !

La jeune Mills secoua légèrement la tête reculant de quelques pas.

- Dawn tu devrais t'être aperçu comme le mensonge ne nous a causé que des problèmes tout au loin de notre relation, dis-moi la vérité !

La jeune fille se détourna du jeune homme avant de respirer profondément. Il avait raison, il avait atrocement raison. Pourquoi depuis le tout début n'avait-elle jamais réussi à lui dire ouvertement la vérité. Lorsqu'à cause de l'état de santé de son père Dawn devait retourner à Los Angeles, c'était sa mère qui involontairement l'avait annoncé au jeune Kent, ses pouvoirs et sa venue à Smallville c'était le hasard et la bêtise qui l'avait conduit à se trahir. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle tout simplement pas lui dire la vérité…

Reniflant la jeune Mills se détourna quelques secondes avant de respirer profondément murmurant,

- Mon père est encore en vie.

Clark s'apprêtait encore à protester lorsqu'il s'interrompit subitement craignant d'avoir mal entendu.

- Quoi ?

La jeune fille se tourna lentement vers le jeune Kent. Redressant doucement les yeux vers Clark, elle répéta,

- Mon père est en vie. Il… il va bien, Lex ne l'a pas tué il est à l'hôpital et Lex s'en sert pour me faire chanter.

Clark cilla, complètement sous le choc.

- Attends Dawn une seconde. Répète.

- Clark, mon père n'est pas mort. Le jeune Kent ouvrit la bouche ébahit.

- Enfin Dawn voyons c'est impossible, nous sommes allés-…

- A son enterrement, termina Dawn, ou peut-être que tu parle de ses cendres, lui signala t-elle.

- Non ! , souffla t-il effaré.

- Je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux Clark, j'étais encore à l'hôpital avec lui vendredi.

Clark s'assied lourdement sur une chaise, respirant profondément.

- Dawn mais… mais c'est merveilleux ! , bégaya t-il.

- Oui, souffla Dawn, à pars que Lex m'a fait croire qu'il était mort parce qu'il savait que ce moment arriverait, parce qu'il savait qu'à un moment ou à un autre mon père le servirait à me manipuler, à faire de moi tout ce qu'il veut.

Clark ahuri secoua la tête avant de reprendre,

- Comment va t-il ?

- Il se rétablit doucement mais sûrement.

- Comment ça a pu se produire ? J'étais là quand l'infirmière t'a annoncé sa mort. Comment à t-il fait ça ?

- Il a dû soudoyer leur supérieur.

- Et cette histoire d'incinération.

- Du pipo.

- Et la tombe… elle est sûrement vide, reprit-il pensif. Bon sang Dawn cet homme est effrayant.

La jeune Mills affirma doucement de la tête.

- Oh que oui.

Clark se leva subitement.

- Tu ne peux pas retourner là-bas.

- Clark s'il te plait ne remet pas ça sur le tapis.

- Angel c'est trop dangereux.

- Clark ça va faire plus d'un mois que j'habite là-bas.

- Mais avant je ne le savais pas ! , déclara t-il d'un ton ferme.

Dawn connaissait ce ton et ne l'aimait pas. Lorsque Clark se transformait en homme fort et fier en d'autre terme en macho possessif, et bien il empruntait ce ton là.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y retourne.

- Et voilà que tu recommences. Dawn s'avança vers lui reprenant. Clark je ne peux pas rester ici en sachant que mon père est là-bas.

Le jeune Kent soupira de tous ses poumons, avant de se laisser tomber sur le lit. Il resta silencieux pendant un long moment. Plaçant ses mains sur son visage il grogna doucement.

- Mon Dieu cette situation est horrible.

- Je sais oui, assura Dawn en s'asseyant près de lui.

Il redressa la tête vers Dawn avant de déclarer.

- Il pourrait partir avec nous.

Dawn secoua la tête annonçant alors,

- J'y ai pensé crois moi j'ai retourné cette situation de trente mille manières possibles pour qu'on finisse par être ensemble mais Clark je ne sais pas où mon père se trouve.

- Quoi ! Mais qu'est ce que tu raconte tu m'as dit que tu allais souvent le voir.

- Oui effectivement et je le vois même plus souvent que toi mais…

- Mais ? , insista Clark.

Dawn posa une main sur sa nuque continuant alors,

- Lex s'arrange toujours pour qu'il change d'endroit. Mon père n'est jamais deux fois dans le même hôpital et lorsque c'est le cas il me bande les yeux.

Clark sembla réfléchir avant de reprendre,

- Et c'est souvent arriver ?

- Quoi ? Qu'il me bande les yeux ! Clark affirma de la tête. Euh oui, de plus en plus. Il est vraiment très prudent sur certaine chose.

- Et ton père il n'en sait pas plus ? , questionna Clark attentif.

- Il est toujours sous anesthésie lorsqu'il est déplacé il ne serait même pas capable de dire où il se trouve. Une fois on a même quitté le Kansas Clark.

- Wow, soupira le jeune Kent dépité. Comment on va faire ?

Dawn respira profondément avant de glisser une main dans les cheveux du jeune homme.

- À quoi est ce que tu pensais ?

Le jeune Kent redressa la tête avant de poursuivre,

- Que tu me fasses une liste de tous les hôpitaux où vous vous êtes arrêtés pour que je sillonne en super vitesse la ville et peut-être plus qui sait. L'état. Mais s'il commence à te bander les yeux et à te faire quitter le Kansas c'est perdu d'avance.

Dawn respira profondément, songeuse. Une idée naissant au fond de son crâne, la jeune Mills se pencha vers lui embrassant sa tempe.

- Merci de te démener, merci d'essayer.

Clark tourna la tête vers elle, remarquant cette air concentré qu'elle affectionnait il posa une main sur son front avant de la glisser jusqu'à son menton.

- Tu pensais à quelque chose ? , questionna t-il en la contemplant.

- Peut-être, dit-elle en l'embrassant rapidement et en se levant. Mais pour l'instant c'est l'heure du petit déjeuner, et puis de la douche.

- Le petit-déjeuner doit être déjà froid. Dawn se tourna vers lui reprenant,

- Tu veux qu'on passe tout de suite à la douche ?

Clark eut un sourire avant de se lever.

- Non il faut que tu manges.

La jeune Mills eut une moue avant d'acquiescer doucement de la tête.

- Et que tu acceptes que je me préoccupe pour toi, poursuivit Clark la tirant vers la cuisine.

- À condition que tu arrêtes de fouiller dans mes affaires.

Le jeune Kent baissa légèrement la tête, se pinçant les lèvres.

- Je le ferais le jour où me dire la vérité ne sera plus un effort pour toi. Dawn baissa légèrement la tête mal à l'aise. Rassure toi je n'en suis pas très fier.

- Moi non plus, souffla t-elle.

. . .

**Centre de Métropolis,**

Un homme vêtu de noir se rendit à la porte d'un entrepôt situé dans l'une des ruelles sombres de Métropolis. Ouvrant une porte il vit apparaitre Morgan Edge reprenant alors,

- Monsieur, les tableaux sont arrivés.

L'homme leva la tête.

- Bien, je n'attendais plus que ça. Tu peux disposer, assura Morgan Edge à son vigile.

Le laissant seul, Mr Edge se leva avant de parcourir la pièce un faible sourire s'affichant sur son visage.

- Tout s'échelonne et tout se passe exactement comme on l'avait anticipé.

- Malheureusement oui, affirma une voix faiblement. De l'ombre immergea le jeune Luthor une main sur sa nuque, l'air songeur.

- J'ai très bien comprit vos motivations à propos de Kal, Lex, déclara Morgan.

- Kal ou Clark peut importe comment vous l'appelez ici ou ailleurs je veux qu'il soit hors champs. Vous m'avez apprit qu'il était à Métropolis, il est encore beaucoup trop près de Smallville pour que je ne m'en soucis pas. Il cherchera sûrement à revoir celle que j'aime et je ne le permettrais pas, donc agissez rapidement.

- Bien sûr Lex je vous le dois, en mémoire à toutes ces années de collaborations aux côtés de votre père.

Le jeune Luthor acquiesça solennellement de la tête avant de préciser comme pour s'en assurer.

- Nous agirons le soir du vol.

- C'est ce qui était convenu, mais depuis quelques jours je suis sur une autre piste qui pourrait vous intéressez.

- De quoi s'agit-il ? , questionna Lex curieusement.

Morgan Edge eut un sourire ravi de capté toute son attention,

- Nous savons tout les deux de quoi Kal est capable n'est ce pas. Nous connaissons tout les deux, son point faible. Moi par observation et par chance, et vous par expérience mais connaissons nous vraiment les motivations qui l'ont poussés à venir se réfugier ici. J'ai un indict qui croit pouvoir en savoir plus. Je pense que cela vous intéresserez de le découvrir.

Lex fronça les sourcils. S'il devait attendre, il patienterait. Dawn en valait véritablement la peine.

. . .

_« Je souhaite que tu ne puisses pas me comprendre,  
Mais que tu veuille toujours savoir ce que j'ai en tête._

**Appartement de Clark,**

La jeune Mills devant la télévision, éteint la console du jeune Kent avant de se tourner vers lui. Clark somnolait sur le lit. Dawn eut un sourire avant de se rendre près de lui. Grimpant sur le lit, elle s'allongea sur lui, posant sa tête sur son torse. Le jeune Kent eut un faible sourire posant une main autour d'elle.

- Je le savais, le lit n'est pas assez grand.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, il n'a jamais été aussi grand. D'ailleurs c'est une raison pour laquelle je préfère celui de la ferme.

Clark eut une légère pensée en direction de Smallville et de son ancienne vie avant de passer un coup d'éponge sur le tableau de ses souvenirs. Tout ça était bien loin à présent. Les mains de la jeune fille s'enroulant autour de ses épaules le sortie de ses pensées. Le jeune Kent en profita pour caresser sa hanche ses doigts jouant avec le tissu de son tee shirt. Ils restèrent ainsi silencieusement durant un moment avant qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minute la jeune fille ne déclare,

- Ton cœur bat plus vite que la moyenne. Elle eut un rire avant de sentir les bras du jeune homme la soulevait. Clark l'attira de nouveau vers lui, posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Dawn posa ses mains sur le visage du jeune homme, un sourire aux lèvres. La jeune fille s'assied avant de se repencher sur lui. Clark se redressa sur les coudes afin de la regarder dans les yeux.

- Angel.

- Oui.

- La dernière fois qu'on s'est vu c'était à l'hôtel…

Dawn s'éclaircit la voix gêné.

- Oui mais… mais c'était mal, on n'aurait pas du se voir c'était risquer et impulsif.

- Tu avais surtout très envie de moi, déclara t-il d'un sourire.

- Oh c'est complètement faux ! , dit-elle faussement outrée. C'est toi qui me suppliais pour qu'on se voit.

- Pas du tout certes j'avais très envie de te voir mais pas au point de défier les règles, dit-il l'air enjoué.

Dawn lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Clark tu détestes ces règles, puis ce soir-là c'est toi qui m'as appelé.

Clark eut un rire.

- Oui mais c'est toi qui a eut l'idée. Dawn eut une mimique.

- Tu as choisi qu'on se voit le jour même.

- Arrête Dawn voyons tu m'as à peine parlé puis tu t'es jeté sur moi, argumenta le jeune Kent.

Dawn tiqua.

- Tu me manquais atrocement, se défendit-elle. C'est un crime !

- Non, poursuivit Clark tout sourire.

Dawn le toisa, avant de rougir légèrement. Elle détestait perdre.

- Oui et où veux-tu en venir Clark ?

Le jeune Kent eut un rire de nouveau, la taquinant avant de reprendre.

- Tu dis que c'était une mauvaise idée mais moi je trouve qu'au contraire…

Dawn secoua la tête.

- Qu'est ce que tu essaye de me dire ? Tu voudrais qu'on fasse ça plus souvent.

Clark acquiesça.

- Oui, ça m'a fait tellement de bien de te revoir la dernière fois.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres.

- Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça, reprit le jeune Kent fasse à son air.

La jeune fille eut un sourire avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux.

- Je ne sais pas trop Clark, c'est risqué.

- Tu ne pensais pas à ça la dernière fois quand…

- Bon très bien, s'exclama t-elle, je pense que je peux faire un effort.

- Un effort, reprit Clark amusé en la tirant de nouveau vers lui. Merci je sais que ça t'incommode.

Dawn s'installa près de lui, souriant doucement. Posant sa tête sur l'oreiller, elle le fixa longuement l'air songeuse avant de poursuivre alors,

- Clark j'ai une sérieuse question à te poser.

- Je t'écoute, reprit-il dubitatif.

- Et bien quand… quand j'ai eu mon accident. Ça faisait plusieurs semaines qu'on ne se parlait plus.

- Dawn on pourrait aussi éviter de parler de ça.

- S'il te plait écoute-moi, reprit-elle en caressant doucement ses cheveux. J'étais littéralement dépressive alors que je t'avais avoué toute la vérité tu te rappelles ?

- Oui Dawn comment l'oublier.

Dawn acquiesça doucement avant de poursuivre,

- Quand ça c'est passé, tu étais dans le corps de Lex n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Puis quand j'ai eu mon accident à la ferme il m'a semblé que c'était encore le cas ?

- En effet, répondit simplement le jeune Kent.

- Raconte-moi ce qui s'est passé, murmura Dawn.

- Tu n'aimerais pas savoir, affirma Clark en détournant la tête, reposant son regard sur le plafond.

- Si, insista t-elle de plus en plus curieuse. Si je te le demande c'est parce que je veux tout savoir.

Un léger silence résida, le jeune Kent ne parlait pas et cela l'inquiéta. Qui avait-il ? Dawn posa un baiser sur sa tempe tentant de le sortir de ses pensées.

- Après tout, reprit Clark d'un sourire, tu ne sais pas peut-être qu'on a jamais retrouvé nos corps respectifs.

Dawn lui envoya une tape sur l'épaule alors que lui hilare se moquait d'elle.

- Arrête deux secondes, fit-elle néanmoins rassuré qu'il le prenne ainsi. S'il te plait raconte-moi.

Le jeune Kent se tourna de nouveau vers elle, puis restant toutefois à une distance proche de la jeune fille, le jeune Kent posa sa tête sur son oreiller la fixant durant une longue minute. S'apercevant qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer Dawn questionna alors,

- Quand et comment est ce arrivé ?

Le jeune Kent respira profondément avant de poser ses yeux sur le drap sombre et fin.

- Après la soi-disant mort de ton père, reprit-il. Lex était venu te voir et t'avait en quelque sorte annoncé qu'il était pour quelque chose dans tout ça. Je suis allé le voir au Manoir et c'est là que je suis tombé sur la pièce « secrète ».

- Quelle pièce ? , questionna Dawn aussitôt.

- Celle que ce malade avait consacrée à moi et à ses recherches sur mes pouvoirs.

Dawn fronça les sourcils,

- Quoi tu essaye de me dire que Lex sait tout sur tes pouvoirs ?

- Non, mais il y travaille. Je pense qu'il souhaiterait que tu le lui dises quand… quand vous seriez un peu plus proche.

- Clark arrête !

- Du moins il espérait que tu le ferais ou de le découvrir lorsqu'il aurait été dans ma peau.

- Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire qu'il ne l'a pas découvert ? Il est resté plusieurs semaines dans ton corps, à vivre dans ta propre maison, à dormir dans ton propre lit, à habiter avec tes parents.

- Pour tout te dire Dawn je n'en sais strictement rien. Je pense qu'il aurait déjà intenté quelque chose contre moi mais on ne peut être sûr de rien.

La jeune fille eut une moue l'air songeuse, avant de redresser la tête vers lui.

- Et ensuite, demanda Dawn.

- Et bien quand j'ai découvert cette pièce, il a tenté de se défendre mais je ne l'ai pas cru. J'allais partir et là il m'a retenu puis à poser une main sur mon épaule. Il tenait quelque chose dans sa main mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour voir ce que c'était, il me semblait que c'était une pierre.

- C'est comme ça que ça c'est produit à cause d'une pierre ?, s'étonna Dawn hébétée.

Clark fronça le nez.

- Que je t'explique Dawn, durant mon arrivé sur Terre mon père a disposé trois pierres de connaissance sur la planète : le Feu, l'Eau et la Terre. Lex a sillonné les quatre coins du monde pour les trouver et principalement celle de l'Eau.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien je crois que… c'était principalement pour toi Dawn.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, désolée.

- Il voulait la trouver pour savoir si le mythe était vrai si grâce à ces pierres tout été possible. La connaissance absolue l'obsédait parce que grâce à cela le pouvoir pouvait permettre toute chose. Si Lex s'est concentrer pour trouver celle de l'Eau c'est parce qu'il se doutait de ce qui arriverait.

Dawn avala difficilement sa salive avant de reprendre,

- Continue.

- Lorsque le lendemain je me suis réveillé, plus rien n'était pareil. J'étais au Manoir, dans la chambre de Lex, dans le lit de Lex et quand je me suis regardé dans la glace je me suis aperçu que j'étais aussi dans la peau de Lex.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, honteuse que pendant ce temps le vrai Lex était avec elle et qu'elle ne s'était aperçu de rien. Du point de vu du jeune Kent les choses semblaient plus rude, plus dure à supporter. Elles était plus dure à subir.

- J'ai cru à un cauchemar j'ai… j'ai cru que s'était un… un mauvais rêve et que je n'arriverais pas à m'en défaire. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, qui prévenir, qui alarmé que j'étais emprisonné dans un corps qui ne m'appartenait pas et que toi, celle que j'aime le plus au monde était en danger.

Dawn leva les yeux vers lui alors qu'il continuait,

- J'avais tellement peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Tellement peur qu'il profite de la situation et de toi.

Clark la fixa durant quelques instants comme tentant de savoir.

- Non Clark ça n'est pas arrivé, le rassura t-elle à se sujet pour la centième fois.

- Puis… aussi, reprit-il, j'étais si effrayé si démuni d'être dans une telle situation. Qui serait assez fou pour le croire. Je ne croirais pas quelqu'un qui me raconterait une telle chose, et j'avoue que je n'ai pas été surpris lorsque tu ne m'as pas cru. Tu es quelqu'un de lucide, de sensé et de logique, mais il fallait que je te prévienne, il fallait que je te convainque.

- Pardonne-moi, murmura la jeune fille en se serrant contre lui. Je suis désolée tout est de ma faute.

- Bien sûr que non Dawn, affirma Clark en lui retirant une mèche qui lui tombait sur les yeux.

- Je t'ai fait souffrir.

- Non Dawn tu m'as sauvé la vie. Dawn fronça les sourcils. Si tu n'avais pas été là, sûrement que ta mère aurait tiré.

Dawn réfléchit avant d'éclaircir,

- Au Talon !

La voix de la jeune Mills tremblait. Dawn savait pertinemment pourquoi cette faiblesse apparaissait dans sa voix.

- Le chagrin la consumait, poursuivit-elle en tentant de se contrôler, mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle l'aurait véritablement fait. Tu vois ce qui conduisait le geste de ma mère était la détresse, la peine. J'espère au fond de moi qu'elle aurait songé à ma sœur et à moi avant de vouloir tiré.

Clark eut un faible sourire avant de continuer,

- Si tu savais comme j'étais si heureux et si soulagé lorsque je t'ai vu arrivé au Talon. Je voulais que tu m'écoute, je voulais que tu t'en aperçoives.

Dawn sentit son estomac se tordre. Voilà qu'on y arrivait. Ce jour signifiait tellement de tourment pour elle, tellement de souffrance, elle ne se souvenait pas avoir pleuré autant dans sa vie. Comme pour l'achever le jeune Kent poursuivit,

- Cette conversation m'a semblé irréelle, même irrationnelle. Tout ce dont je croyais, tout ce dont je rêvais…

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'il vit la jeune fille se raidir.

- Dawn, souffla t-il doucement.

La jeune fille se redressa, s'asseyant au bord du lit elle renifla.

- Excuse-moi, murmura Clark en se levant à son tour.

- Ce n'est pas à toi de faire des excuses, affirma Dawn en évitant de le regarder. J'ai agi avec toi de la pire des manières. On en a jamais réellement parlé parce qu'ensuite les évènements ce sont enchaînés puis que j'ai fini par être hospitalisé mais… c'est moi la fautif. A la base c'est moi la méchante de l'histoire, c'est moi qui t'es manipulé, c'est moi qui est profité de ta gentillesse, c'est moi qui est tout fait pour que tu t'éloigne des gens que tu aimais. Avant que comme une idiote je tombe dans mon propre piège.

Elle respira profondément en sentant la caresse du jeune Kent sur son dos. De quoi la rassurer.

- Tu sais Clark avant même de te rencontrer je te haïssais de tout mon être. Clark fronça les sourcils. Parce qu'à cause de toi je quittais ma maison, ma ville, mes amis… tout ce qui me rattacher à celle que j'étais. Et bien que je n'aimais pas faire ça… t'épier, te surveiller. Au départ il n'y avait rien de plus simple parce que je ne te connaissais pas. Parce que pour moi ça ne durerai même pas une heure. Et…

Elle s'interrompit observant la paume de ses mains. Le jeune homme s'assied près d'elle.

- Voilà qu'avec toi seul ça ne fonctionnait pas. Tu n'avais même pas d'aura.

Clark eut un sourire rayonnant, prenant sa main ouverte dans la sienne.

- Ce qui a du te forcer à rester plus longtemps !

Dawn se tourna vers lui acquiesçant de la tête. Clark l'attira vers lui poursuivant,

- Durant les semaines où on ne se voyait plus j'étais au Manoir, continua Clark en reprenant son récit, à présent je réalise que j'ai du y passer presque autant de temps que toi. Comme si ce Manoir ne pouvait y retenir ses habitants qu'en les emprisonnant.

Dawn hocha de la tête entremêlant ses doigts aux siens.

- J'étais au Manoir, lorsque j'ai appris ce qui est arrivé. Étant bien sûr le dernier au courant. Et alors je m'en suis tellement voulu.

Dawn ne comprit pas tout de suite où le jeune homme voulait en venir.

- Dawn tu étais seule lorsque ce camion t'a renversé.

- Voyons Clark, tu n'aurais pas pu être là.

- Bien sûr que si j'aurais du l'être, c'est moi que tu es venu voir, c'est moi qui aurait du être à la ferme, et pas Lex. C'était ma place ! Angel, je t'aurais sauvé si j'avais été moi. Je n'aurais pas hésité à me jeter sous les roues du camion.

A cette simple image Dawn grimaça d'effroi.

- Ça ne m'aurait rien fait !, claironna t-il.

Dawn posa une main sur les lèvres du jeune homme, avant d'y poser les siennes.

- Tu comptes retourner en arrière ? , demanda t-elle ironiquement.

- Non pas pour l'instant, assura t-il doucement.

- Comment as-tu réussi à t'en sortir ? , interrogea la jeune Mills.

- J'ai tenté de retrouver cette pierre, mais c'est Lex qui la détenait. Impossible de la retrouver, je crois qu'il l'avait mis dans un endroit en sécurité, et sans mes pouvoirs je ne me sentais plus bon à rien, afin de me sortir de là.

- Alors qu'as-tu fais ?

Clark soupira longuement comme si cela le déplaisait d'avouer ce qui allait suivre. Se réinstallant, il détourna la tête avant de poursuivre lentement.

- Et bien j'ai fait appel à mon père.

- Jonathan ? , questionna Dawn sceptique.

- Non Jor-el, Dawn, précisa Clark. La jeune Mills serra ses lèvres avant de poursuivre,

- Ton père biologique ! Que vient-il faire là dedans j'ai cru que vous n'aviez quasiment plus de contact ?

- Oui mais quoi qu'il en soit mon père reste mon père, et il est toujours là pour moi… quoi que je fasse. Il a permit que je re-commute dans mon corps.

Dawn hocha de la tête, satisfaite.

- Tant mieux. Heureusement qu'il était là. Voyant que le jeune Kent ne répondait pas elle interrogea. Non ?

- A vrai dire je n'en sais rien. J'aurais voulu m'en sortir tout seul puis avec ce qui t'es arrivé je n'ai pas perdu une minute supplémentaire, mais Jor-El demande toujours quelque chose en échange.

- Et là c'est ce qu'il a fait ? , continua Dawn en redressant la tête.

- Il a juste voulu que je continue mon programme d'apprentissage pour devenir ce qu'il me prédestine à devenir mais je ne fais pas d'idée il en demande toujours plus.

Dawn fronça les sourcils, en le regardant avec attention, si elle voulait établir un futur avec le jeune Kent, elle devait trouver une place dans ce destin que son père lui prévoyait.

- Et dis-moi Clark qu'est ce que selon lui qui doits tu devenir ? Quel est ton destin ?

- Un avenir sûr et sans rature. Sûrement un conquérant et un représentant de ma race.

Dawn eut un faible sourire.

- Il a foi en toi je trouve ça chouette.

- Je ne lui fais pas confiance Dawn, reprit Clark. Je ne cherche pas à être un tyran. Il veut que je sois un Dieu parmi les Hommes, que je sois l'élue, l'élite.

Dawn eut un faible sourire avant.

- Ne te sous-estime pas Clark tu as les pouvoirs d'un Dieu ici. Et moi en pauvre petite humaine tout ça me dépasse, j'ai de la chance que tu veuille bien de moi.

- Arrête, reprit Clark mal à l'aise. Dawn eut de nouveau un rire, alors que le jeune Kent se redresser.

- Tu dois savoir une chose, poursuivit-il. Il est manipulateur, fourbe il mijote toujours quelque chose. Comme je te l'ai dit ma confiance est très limitée envers lui.

La jeune fille leva une épaule.

- Peut-être que cette fois il est sincère. Clark fronça le nez.

- J'en doute.

- Je suis sûr qu'il t'aime Clark, qu'il fait tout ça pour toi. Elle fit une légère pause avant d'enrouler un bras autour de son cou et d'annoncer tout sourire.

- C'est la première fois que tu me parle de lui. Quand le rencontrerai-je ? Au moins pour avoir le plaisir de l'en remercier.

- Jamais Dawn voyons !, affirma t-il brutalement. Moins tu auras de contact avec lui mieux tu t'en porteras.

Dawn fronça les sourcils tandis que le jeune Kent se levait du lit. La jeune Mills eut une mimique.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que pour ton bien je t'assure qu'il faudrait mieux qu'on évite...

La jeune Mills pinça ses lèvres.

- Voilà ça y est tu m'intrigue.

Le jeune Kent lui jeta un regard entendu, Dawn lui fit un faible sourire avant de s'approcher de lui.

- Dis-moi de quoi a-t-il l'air ? , interrogea t-elle.

- Je n'en sais rien je ne l'ai jamais vu. Dawn perplexe, cilla. Clark secoua légèrement la tête avant d'expliquer.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce ne sont justes que des problèmes familiaux.

Dawn acquiesça dubitatif.

- Hein hein. Tu ne veux rien me dire ?

- Non c'est juste très long à expliquer.

- On a tout le temps Clark !

- Justement non Angel, j'ai moi aussi quelques questions à te poser.

Dawn eut une moue perplexe.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

Le jeune Kent secoua légèrement, avant de poursuivre.

- Parce que toi de ton côté tu sais tout ce que tu voulais savoir et qu'à présent c'est à moi de comblé certain passage à vide.

Dawn soupira longuement puis mordant subtilement sa lèvre elle murmura alors,

- D'accord.

Le jeune Kent réfléchit quelques secondes avant de ne pas hésiter une seconde supplémentaire.

- Dis-moi exactement quand as-tu retrouver la mémoire ?

Dawn s'éclaircit la voix se détournant aussitôt du jeune homme. Pourquoi fallait-il aborder les sujets qui fâchent ? Pourtant le jeune Kent devait avoir une explication, et c'était logique qu'il la réclame.

- Et bien… Dawn s'interrompit se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille. Pour tout te dire c'est assez compliqué. Pour toi c'était différent des autres, je n'avais pas à te toucher pour voir toute notre histoire. Et au début comme tu le sais je ne faisais que des rêves, puis… ensuite des sortes de flash back je ne serais pas comment te le décrire. Mais tu l'as vu toi aussi, non ?, reprit la jeune Mills.

Clark avala difficilement sa salive.

- Oui.

- Puis, reprit-elle soulager qu'il l'admette enfin, tout m'est revenu du moins au fur et à mesure lorsque j'ai touché Lex. Il y a eu comme une sorte de déclic, une sorte de décharge et… étrangement je me suis souvenue de tout... de toi et du reste. Chacune de tes paroles, chacun de nos moments. Au départ c'était assez effrayant parce que j'avais conscience de ses souvenirs mais ils ne semblaient pas m'appartenir. Puis en discutant un peu avec toi, en tentant de te fuir alors que j'en avais de moins en moins envie... tout ses évènements m'ont paru si proche de moi. Ils se replaçaient comme de simples puzzles. Ton sourire me paraissait familier, et la manière dont tu te saisissais de ma main me faisait sourire. Elle respira profondément avant d'annoncer. Alors lorsque Lex m'a défendu de te voir, c'est comme si je ressentais au fond de moi qu'il m'en demandait trop.

- Est-ce que lorsque je suis venu à l'hôtel et qu'il y a eu cet... cette sorte de flash back... est ce que tu te rappelais déjà de tout ?

- Non.

- Et lorsque tu es venue à la ferme ?

Dawn ouvrit la bouche puis la referma mal à l'aise.

- Tu veux dire lorsque toi et moi-...

- Oui, déclara Clark attentif.

- Hum je... et bien euh... oui je me rappelais de l'essentiel.

- Et tu es quand même rester cette nuit là !

Dawn baissa légèrement la tête.

- Euh... oui je suis désolée.

- Tu es désolée, répéta Clark effaré.

- Clark tu t'attendais à quoi que je te réponde non... je n'aurais jamais passé la nuit avec toi si je ne me souvenais pas de tout.

- Oui effectivement puisque avant tu ne pensais qu'à aller au Manoir venger la mort de ton père en tentant de récupérer Chandler Jefferson.

Dawn accusa le coup.

- Oh ça Clark c'est un coup bas tu n'avais pas le droit !

- Navré, affirma t-il d'un sourire ravie, mais c'est toi qui est sorti avec un mec qui ose s'appeler Chandler Jefferson.

- Quoi mais qu'est ce que vous avez tous avec les Chandler a Smallville, déclara Dawn en ouvrant les bras en grand.

Clark pinça ses lèvres avant de faire les cent pas.

- Tu es parti comme une voleuse ! Ce soir là tu m'as laissé et t'es enfui comme une voleuse, répéta t-il.

Dawn s'éclaircit la voix poursuivant doucement.

- Clark ont en a déjà parlé.

- Justement non. Tu te rappelais de tout, tu savais que tu n'avais pas le droit de le faire, que c'était sûrement la dernière fois qu'on passé la nuit ensemble après ce que Lex avait réclamé de toi et pourtant tu es resté en sachant que je souffrirais.

- Non Kent, j'ai aussi beaucoup souffert de la situation et je ne voulais pas te blesser, continua t-elle en avançant d'un pas vers lui.

- Et pourtant tu l'as fait. Dawn… Ces… Ces derniers temps tu n'as fait que ça. Bon sang... j'étais tellement en rogne contre toi si tu savais !

- Je le sais, murmura t-elle. Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi énervé... à pars lorsque tu as découvert les vrais motivations de ma venue ici.

Clark s'assied lourdement sur l'autre extrémité du lit.

- Je ne sais même pas ce qui me permet de tenir... Ça… Ça fait combien de temps qu'on se connait Dawn. Sept… Huit mois ?

- Dans une semaine neuf mois, souffla t-elle en s'asseyant près de lui.

- Tu te rends compte que depuis qu'on se connait on a passé plus de temps séparé qu'ensemble. Franchement Angel je ne sais pas ce qui me permets de tenir, répéta t-il. Même quand je croyais que c'était terminé… même quand intérieurement je me percevais qu'il n'y avait plus aucune chance que tout cela fonctionne une… une infime lueur apparaissait dans tout ce chaos.

- La lettre, murmura Dawn doucement.

- Oui.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres avant d'ajouter.

- Mais tu m'en veux.

- De me mentir, de tout prévoir, et de tout analyser… oui.

- Je vois, poursuivit-elle lentement. Et tu as le droit, tu as le droit de m'en vouloir je ne te cache pas que je sais que je le mérite, et que je sais que tu mérite aussi beaucoup mieux que moi.

- Ne dis pas ça, affirma Clark en se tournant vers elle. Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire.

- Pourtant c'est ce que je pense, déclara t-elle. Je suis sûr que Jor-El aussi le penserait, et c'est pour ça que tu ne veux pas qu'on se rencontre.

- Tu es complètement à côté de la plaque, annonça t-il sans remord.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui.

- Je ne suis pas sûr, tu es quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un de bien meilleur que moi. Tu me l'as dit plusieurs fois déjà je m'efforce de faire les mauvais choix. C'est mon fardeau, le fardeau des anges déchu, dit-elle d'un sourire tordu.

- De quoi parles-tu ? , questionna Clark dubitatif. La jeune fille se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille avant de poursuivre doucement.

- Tu… tu ne cesse de me répéter que je suis ton ange, si souvent que par moment je te crois pleinement. Alors que de nous deux c'est toi l'être le plus parfait.

- C'est faux. Ma Dawn ne peut être que parfaite.

- Je ne le suis pas et je te l'ai prouvé à plusieurs reprises, ajouta t-elle. Pourtant je t'ai dit dès le départ de ne pas tomber amoureux de moi. Que ça serait une erreur mais bien sûr tu ne m'as pas écouté.

- Heureusement que je ne t'ai pas écouté, et même si parfois ça fait mal, même si de temps à autre je me plains. Je sais que malgré tout ce qui nous est arrivé je n'aurais donné ma place à personne Angel. Il eut un sourire avant d'approcher son visage de son épaule. Mon ange, souffla t-il en posant ses lèvres contre sa peau.

Dawn ferma les yeux un cours instant avant de reprendre lentement,

- Kent.

- Oui.

- Il m'arrive de faire un rêve. Un rêve étrange et récurrent, un rêve que je fais depuis mon réveil à l'hôpital.

- Raconte moi, murmura t-il en redressant la tête attentif. Le jeune Kent savait comme les rêves de la jeune Mills étaient à prendre au sérieux.

- D'abord je suis dans un désert au sable blanc. Puis c''est comme si je me trouvais au centre et qu'autour de moi il y avait rien que le Paradis et l'Enfer. Chaque fois que je suis avec toi tout est plus agréable, le ciel est clair… limpide. On est ensemble et là haut tout nous est permit. De là tout est vaste et bien que nous ne sommes pas sur Terre, nous sommes seuls dans ce monde… et on se suffit l'un à l'autre. Je suis véritablement ton ange et tu es le mien. Mais par moment j'ai l'impression que je dois redescendre sur Terre, loin de toi qui est resté là bas. Je ne peux pas t'atteindre, et j'ai l'impression de chuter parce que je n'ai plus d'aile. Que le ciel n'est pas ma vraie destination et que s'il y a un paradis cela implique qu'il y a un enfer et que je dois m'y rendre parce que je n'ai Angel que le nom, ne cesse t-il de me répéter. Je dépasse la Terre, je dépasse les Limbes et alors j'atterris en Enfer. Ou le seul maitre des lieux n'est que lui. Le seul résident de tout ce qui l'entoure. De cette tourmente, de ces souvenirs… impérissables, froids et mauvais. Que j'en suis prisonnière parce que de toute manière personne n'y est de son plein grès. Le temps là bas me parait plus long que celui passé en haut, mais il m'est interdit de ne serait-ce remonter à la surface. Parce que j'étais autrefois un ange et que j'ai fini déchu.

Elle fit une légère pause avant de secouer la tête.

- Dis à voix haute ça me parait encore plus ridicule…, siffla t-elle.

- Que se passe t-il ensuite ? , questionna Clark attentif.

Dawn posa son regard sur le jeune Kent qui la fixait l'air véritablement intéressé.

- Et bien ensuite, je réussis à m'enfuir et remonte sur Terre. Là tu m'y attends en espérant que je te rejoigne, mais ils sont à mes trousses. J'arrive à m'en défaire et alors…

- Oui ? , questionna Clark.

- Et alors sur Terre c'est comme si le temps s'arrêtait, il ne m'était plus approprié. Toi tu m'attends… douze jours, douze mois, douze ans…

- Pourquoi si longtemps ?

- Parce que tu t'es aperçu que quelque chose avait changé, parce que tu sais que de là bas on en revient différent.

- Que c'était-il passé ?

- Des choses qu'on ose à peine dire à voix haute, des choses qui ne se disent que là bas, des choses dont je ne me souviens pas. Tu acceptes et attends puisque ni l'un ni l'autre n'y pouvons de toute façon rien. Je ne peux plus me rendre là haut puisque je ne suis plus ce que j'étais. Mais tout les deux savons que ce qui à véritablement changé est que… Dans les bras d'un ange, il ne m'aurait fallu que des ailes... Et que je n'en avais plus.

Le jeune homme resta sans mot dire, la fixant comme la première fois. Dawn interrompit le silence lorsqu'elle annonça doucement.

- Clark je veux que tu sache que j'ai conscience de t'avoir déçu, que j'ai conscience du fait que tu es l'impression de ne pas être tombé amoureux de la personne que tu croyais mais moi je suis amoureuse de toi, et je ferais les efforts nécessaires pour rester ton ange… et pour garder mes ailes.

Le jeune homme respira profondément avant de s'avancer vers elle.

- Viens là, souffla t-il avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Je ne suis tombé amoureux que d'une seule et même Dawn et ce n'est que toi.

Dawn le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras.

. . .

_« Je souhaite que tu ais un grain de beauté préféré que tu aime secrètement,__  
__Parce qu'il est dans un coin caché que personne d'autre ne peut voir. »_

Dawn au comptoir de la cuisine relisait les notes qu'elle devait donner au jeune Kent. Y posant son coude, elle fronça son nez.

- Mince dans toute cette agitation j'ai oublié de te prendre le dernier cour de biologie.

Sortant du balcon, Clark leva les épaules.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

- Si j'aurais du y songer, j'étais tellement pressé. Je te l'enverrais par mail dans la semaine.

Le jeune homme acquiesça doucement de la tête enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches. Dawn se tourna vers lui avant de questionner l'air soupçonneuse.

- Tu as travaillé les dernières cours ?

Le jeune Kent soupira roulant des yeux. Dawn tapa du pied.

- Kent ! Tu m'as promis de faire un effort. Cette année on passe notre diplôme, et j'ai grandement envie de te voir à mes côtés en tenue de diplômé.

Clark eut un faible sourire avant de s'avancer vers elle.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps.

Dawn soupira longuement, avant de se détourner du jeune Kent reprenant son classement.

- C'est important tu sais. Tu es intelligent et je ne veux pas qu'à cause de moi tu n'es pas l'opportunité de faire ce dont tu as envie.

- Bon très bien, j'ai fait quelques exercices j'en fais d'autre et lundi je te les enverrais.

Dawn eut un sourire avant de reposer son regard sur lui. Elle acquiesça de la tête avant de reprendre son stylo.

Le jeune homme eut une mimique, avançant vers elle il la fixa longuement et silencieusement. Dawn lui adressa un sourire avant de reposer ses yeux sur ses notes.

- Viens voir, reprit Dawn.

Clark ne se fit pas prier, prétextant vouloir l'écouter il enroula un bras autour de sa taille. Dawn poursuivit,

- Voici les mathématiques, et ça c'est la biologie et la physique.

- D'accord, soupira le jeune homme en caressant ses cheveux.

- Je t'ai fait aussi une photocopie des exercices, la correction est dans cette pochette. Tu suis ?

- Hein hein, décréta Clark l'air innocent tandis qu'il retirait la bretelle de l'épaule de la jeune Mills.

- Tu t'en sortiras pour l'histoire, tu te débrouille toujours.

- C'est tout, reprit-il en embrassa délicatement sa peau. Dawn releva légèrement la tête poursuivant déconcentrée.

- Hum... non, tu dois lire Les Hauts des Hurlevents et...

Le jeune homme multiplia ses baisers le long de sa nuque respirant doucement son parfum.

- Et ensuite ?, questionna Clark.

- Argh je ne sais plus... tu... tu le fais exprès.

Le jeune Kent l'encercla de ses bras la serrant tout contre lui. Le cœur de la jeune fille s'accéléra, alors que le jeune homme passer doucement ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

- Qu'est ce que je fais exprès ?

Dawn souffla doucement redressant sa tête tout contre la sienne.

- ça ! , dit-elle en tentant de se défaire de son étreinte. On est en train de parler travail tu devrais être concentré.

- Mais je suis concentré, affirma t-il.

- Menteur, déclara la jeune fille.

Clark eut un rire avant de la faire pivoter face à lui. Il posa son front sur le sien, se penchant doucement vers elle.

- Bon et bien dans ce cas on a qu'à dire que c'est l'heure de la récré.

Dawn ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'y sortie. Le jeune homme se recula légèrement observant son air agacé.

- Je prends ça pour un oui ,ajouta t-il.

Ne voyant pas la jeune fille protester, le jeune Kent se pencha de nouveau vers elle. Leur bouche se mêla aussitôt. Dawn posa ses mains autour de son cou répondant doucement à ses baisers, elle se hissa sur ses pointes, amoureuse. Clark posa sa main sur sa joue, sa respiration de plus en plus incontrôlable. Dawn recula de quelques pas, amusée. Le jeune homme la détailla avant de se jeter de nouveau sur ses lèvres, l'emprisonnant de ses bras.

- Chambre, haleta Dawn contre ses lèvres désignant l'endroit du doigt.

Le jeune Kent eut un sourire avant de la soulever dans ses bras. Alors qu'ils s'y rendaient Dawn retira son tee shirt avant de s'attaquer à celui du jeune homme. Clark eut un rire la déposant sur le lit. La jeune fille sourit alors que le jeune homme s'avançait de nouveau vers elle. Elle caressa ses lèvres, sa joue, avant que sa main ne se réfugie dans les cheveux du jeune homme alors qu'elle l'embrassait de nouveau. Le jeune Kent abandonna tout bon sens, la serrant contre lui. La jeune fille les fit pivoter, grimpant sur lui l'air satisfaite. Elle s'attaqua à son pantalon alors que le jeune homme reprenait possession de ses lèvres. Le jeune homme profita de sa concentration pour la rejetait de nouveau sur les matelas, amusé. Dawn eut un rire, alors que les mains du jeune homme se refermèrent sur ses poignées.

- Non, ce n'est pas juste, se plaint-elle enjoué.

Clark eut un sourire à son air lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Les deux jeunes gens ne semblèrent pas s'en apercevoir jusqu'à ce que les frappes se firent plus prononcer, appuyer de sonnerie bruyante. Clark tourna légèrement la tête en direction de l'entrée tandis que Dawn continuait de l'embrasser.

- Qui est-ce encore ? , s'exclama t-il agacé.

- À toi de me le dire Kent, affirma t-elle en glissant ses mains sur son dos. Après tout non ne me dit rien. Tu n'es pas obligé d'ouvrir je te l'interdit d'ailleurs, dit-elle d'un ton amusée.

Clark reposa ses yeux sur elle, enroulant ses bras autour de ses hanches. Dawn eut un gémissement de satisfaction lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur son cou. Le portable du jeune Kent se mit alors à sonner, en vain. Puis quelques instants plus tard le téléphone de l'appartement aussi. Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent.

- Mais ce n'est pas vrai, débita Clark. Dawn maugréa se renfrognant.

- Tu n'es jamais tranquille ici, fit-elle remarquer.

Clark ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Dawn le dévisagea.

- Quoi ? , questionna-il. Ne me regarde pas comme ça je n'y suis absolument pour rien.

- Tu es sûr que ce n'est pas une de tes nombreuses conquêtes derrière la porte.

- Non Angel, c'est Oliver.

- Oliver, répéta Dawn doucement. Ton ami ?

- Oui Dawn, mais plus pour très longtemps. Il ne lâchera pas l'affaire il sait que je suis ici.

La jeune fille eut une moue avant de caresser doucement sa joue.

- Excuse-moi mon amour.

Clark lui fit un faible sourire, avant de poser sa main sur la sienne. Ils s'avancèrent instinctivement l'un vers l'autre.

- Kal, entendirent-ils, je sais que tu es là alors ouvre cette porte.

Le jeune Kent grogna, retombant lourdement sur le lit. Entendait-il ses pensées et avait-il choisit précisément ce moment pour le harceler. Entre les dents il précisa.

- Hum... reste ici, fais toi discrète j'arrive dans deux petites minutes... et... on reprendra où on s'est arrêté.

La jeune fille s'exécuta se repoussant de son chemin. Atterrissant sur le matelas, elle se lova dans le lit alors que Clark y sortait l'air aigri. Dawn eut un sourire à son air.

- Sois gentille avec lui, murmura t-elle, il a de bonnes intentions.

Clark se tourna vers elle, le cœur en miette.

- Quoi parce que là aussi tu arrives à…

Dawn affirma de la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Dépêche-toi.

Clark hésita sérieusement à ouvrir, la vision de Dawn dans ses bras était trop attrayante. Dawn lui fit signe d'aller ouvrir, Clark se détourna à regret de la jeune fille, avant de respirer profondément cherchant au plus profond de lui du courage. Ouvrant la porte il accusa sérieusement le coup.

- Pourquoi cette insistance Ollie, dit-il le regard sombre.

- Il faut que je te parle, annonça t-il.

- Moi non je suis très occupé là !

Le jeune homme observa sa tenue avant de secouer nonchalamment la tête.

- Quoi que ce soit ça ne peut pas être plus important que ce dont j'ai à te dire.

- Oliver ça m'étonnerait.

Balayant sa remarque de la main le jeune Queen entra dans l'appartement en annonçant.

- C'est sur toutes les radios de police tu vas halluciner-…

- Non Oliver il ne me semble pas t'avoir invité à entrer, déclara Clark en tentant de le retenir.

Oliver se défi rapidement de sa prise avant d'avancer au centre de la pièce. _Quelle idée d'avoir un loft, _songea Clark lorsque le jeune homme arriva dans la chambre.

S'arrêtant subitement il détailla la jeune fille en petite tenue qui ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu.

- Wow ! , s'exclama t-il hébété.

Dawn redressa la tête vers Oliver avant de tourner des yeux remplis de reproches vers le jeune Kent. Clark ouvrit les bras en grand, l'air désolé.

- Kal tu aurais du me dire que tu étais occupé...

- C'est ce que j'ai fait, annonça le jeune Kent entre les dents.

- Avec une magnifique créature, compléta son ami en lui envoyant une tape.

Dawn eut un sourire gêné tirant sur les draps.

- Donc tu pourras repasser plus tard Ollie, comme par exemple dans un mois, cracha Clark alors que les yeux du jeune homme ne se décoller plus de sa petite amie.

- Hors de question.

Le jeune Kent fulmina, hors de lui.

- Ollie dégage !

Il s'avança vers Dawn, un sourire charmeur accroché au visage.

- Bonjour, comment vous appelez vous ?

Clark se posta rapidement entre Dawn et Oliver, si vite que Dawn craint que le jeune Queen ne remarque quelque chose. Après tout Clark s'en moquait toutes les personnes présentent dans cette pièce étaient au courant de ses pouvoirs. Mais le savait-elle au sujet du jeune Queen.

- Tu ne peux pas lui parler Ollie.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ? , demanda le jeune homme d'un sourire tordu.

Dawn lui jeta un regard attentif, elle était curieuse de savoir quel mensonge il allait inventer. Clark avait toujours était nul à ce jeu là.

- Elle… elle ne parle pas notre langue, avoua Clark.

- Quoi ? , demanda le jeune Queen.

- Quoi ? , répéta Dawn sous l'état de choque.

- Oui, reprit Clark en posant sur Dawn un regard alarmé. Elle ne parle pas anglais.

Dawn soupira agacé avant de se lever. Le jeune Kent ressentit l'exaspération de la jeune Mills frappait dans les quatre coins de la pièce. Clark quand à lui, entendit son cœur battre à tout rompre. Se dressant à côté du jeune Kent, elle caressa légèrement son bras afin de le rassurer, le jeune Kent se rasséréna. Il se sentait soutenu lorsqu'elle était près de lui, d'une voix chantonnant elle débuta alors,

- Me llamo Serena.

- Serena ! C'est très joli, avoua Oliver un large sourire accroché au visage. Une espagnole. La mâchoire de Clark se serra.

- Gracias ¿ Y tu cómo te llama?

- Oliver Queen.

- Oh Oliver Queen, répéta t-elle. El hombre que pesa tres mil millones de dolars.

Le jeune Queen eut un rire.

- C'est bien je vois que cette fille à de la ressource, annonça t-il à Clark qui bouillonnait silencieusement. Comment vous êtes vous rencontré ? , questionna Oliver à l'intention de Clark.

- Durante el viaje de Kalerito en España. Este hombre guapo seguidamente me hizo tilín, continua la jeune Mills d'un accent qui stupéfia de nouveau Clark. Il l'avait déjà entendu parler espagnol avec ses parents, surtout avec sa mère ou même au téléphone, mais à chaque fois ça le surprenait étrangement.

Oliver rie jaune.

- Dis-moi t'en a de la chance, Kal.

Le jeune Kent eut un rictus.

- Il me semble que tu n'es pas venu pour ça Oliver !

Le jeune Queen leva des sourcils faussement surprit dans sa direction, l'air outré de son manque de courtoisie.

- Excúsalon él es un poco celoso de naturaleza, y no soy mejore.

Sur ses bonnes paroles, Clark la pressa impulsivement contre lui. Dawn roula des yeux alors que le jeune Queen lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Es demasiado posesivo.

- Et bien oui je vois ça, annonça Oliver en hochant de la tête. Kal possessif ! Qui l'aurait cru ?

Dawn leva des épaules, faussement amusée. Clark retint sa couverture, la drapant l'air consterné. Evidemment ce n'était pas une tenue pour recevoir des invités.

- Gracias, dit-elle sincèrement reconnaissante. Sa mimique arracha malgré lui un sourire à Clark. Se retournant vers le jeune Queen elle annonça,

- Debía pasar el fin de semana con Kalerito pero si había algo previsto... ,dit-elle d'une voix innocente.

Les yeux de Clark jetèrent des éclairs à son ami.

- Non ! Non, non, affirma t-il face au regard du jeune Kent. Bien sûr que non j'ai juste besoin de cinq petites minutes avec lui.

- Cela ne pourrait pas attendre, reprit le jeune Kent.

- ça aurait pu mais puisque je suis déjà là, continua t-il sournoisement. Puis ça ne serait pas aussi drôle.

Le jeune Kent serra les poings, Dawn caressa de nouveau son bras afin de le détendre mais en vain.

- En este caso le dejo, luego debía irme. La Bolsa me espera ,dit-elle d'un faible sourire.

Clark la retint par la main quelques secondes avant de lui annoncer tendrement,

- Je suis désolé.

- No te lo hagas ,murmura t-elle d'un doux sourire.

Le jeune homme respira profondément avant de voir la jeune fille s'éclipser vers la salle de bain. La voix d'Oliver le sortit subitement de ses pensées, complètement ravagées.

- Wow Kal comment as-tu fait pour trouver cette fille sublime.

- Elle te l'a dit, ce n'est pas moi qui l'est trouvé c'est elle qui est venu vers moi.

- Elle est juste magnifique, en plus de cela intelligente, reprit-il en posant ses yeux sur la porte de la salle de bain. Elle travaille à la Bourse si j'ai bien comprit.

Comme si Oliver était capable de voir à travers les portes le jeune Kent sentit ses poils s'irisaient avant de continuer.

- Elle n'est plus à prendre.

- Ne dit pas de sottise Clark. Tu m'as dit un jour que tu étais déjà amoureux. On sait très bien que tu te réserve pour une seule et même fille. Et ce n'est certainement pas elle.

_Et qu'est ce qu'il en savait, Dawn était la seule. Dawn était l'unique._

- Je prendrais bien son numéro, fredonna Oliver.

- Fait ça, déclara Clark d'une voix menaçante, et tu n'auras plus de doigts pour composer tes numéros.

Oliver leva les sourcils mi-ahuri mi-amusé.

- Kalerito ! , l'interpella Dawn de la salle de bain.

Clark songea un instant à ne pas s'y rendre, il savait très bien ce qui l'y attendait.

- Dos minutos de tu tiempo por favor, hace falta que te hable ! ,dit-elle durement.

Clark grogna avant de s'y rendre presque à contre cœur. Passant le seuil, Dawn ferma la porte derrière lui horrifiée.

- ¡ Completamente perdiste la cabeza !

- Quoi ? , ronchonna Clark dubitatif. Dawn tu n'es plus obligé de parler espagnol, nous sommes que tout les deux.

- Oh, dit-elle en se redressant. Excuse moi je reprends. Clark mais tu as complètement perdu la tête !

Le jeune Kent soupira,

- Que veux-tu il m'agace.

- Ne lui parle pas comme ça ! Il te taquine il ne va rien intenter il a vu que j'avais de l'importance pour toi.

Clark marmonna dans sa barbe.

- Je suis très tolérant, mais il y a certaines choses sur quoi on ne peut pas rigolé Dawn.

La jeune fille fit une légère pause avançant d'un pas vers lui.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'oblige à travailler mon espagnol.

- Pardonne-moi mon ange, marmonna t-il en baissant légèrement la tête.

- Il connait mon existence ? , questionna t-elle alors.

- Et bien maintenant oui, siffla t-il.

- Non Clark, il a parlé d'une fille dont tu es amoureux je suppose qu'il parlait de moi.

- Il ne sait rien de plus, se défendit subitement Clark.

- C'est certain ? , demanda t-elle perplexe.

- Oui. Il m'a demandé un jour pourquoi est ce que j'éconduisais plusieurs filles qui me draguer. Et comme il insistait je lui ai dit que c'était parce que j'étais déjà amoureux mais il ne sait pas qui ni comment elle s'appelle.

- Très bien et tu pense qu'à présent il ne s'en doute pas un peu, avec la scène que tu viens de faire.

- Je ne pense pas.

- Par sécurité soit un peu plus distant avec moi.

- Quoi tu rigole je vous laisse deux secondes tout seul et il te saute dessus.

- Relax Kent, est un peu confiance en moi, soupira t-elle.

Clark respira profondément alors que Dawn finissait de s'habiller.

- Tu n'es toujours pas prête.

- Désolée, souffla Dawn, mais je ne m'attendais pas à m'habiller à la va-vite dans ta salle de bain. J'ai cru qu'il était parti et que donc nous étions seuls, je ne pensais pas devoir me présenter dans cette tenue à ton ami. Pardonne-moi.

Clark eut une mimique, avant de poser rapidement une main sur sa joue.

- Je n'ai pas toutes mes affaires ici, du coup je t'ai emprunté ton tee shirt tu ne m'en veux pas, dit-elle en redressant la tête vers lui. Du coup si je t'ai aussi appelé c'était pour que tu me ramènes mes zapatos, ajouta t-elle d'un air guilleret. Tu ferais ça pour moi.

Le jeune Kent la fixa les yeux brillants, se retournant vers la chambre, il sortit de la salle de bain avant de contourner le lit sous le prompt regard d'Oliver.

Le jeune Kent traversa la pièce avant de se saisir rapidement de toutes ses affaires. Oliver eut un sourire.

- Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit, déclara le jeune Kent les dents serrés.

Revenant dans la salle de bain, il lui tendit ses chaussures.

- Merci mon amour que j'aime, affirma t-elle avant de se saisir de sa main pour le forcer à sortir de la salle de bain. Le jeune Kent souffla.

- Je veux rester avec toi, se plaint Clark traînant des pieds.

- Yo también, déclara t-elle en effleurant sa joue.

Clark posa un rapide regard en direction de son ami avant de fixer de nouveau la jeune Mills.

- Dis lui au revoir et je t'accompagne, dit-il alors que la jeune Mills enfilait rapidement ses chaussures.

Dawn hocha de la tête avant de se tourner vers Oliver.

- Senor Queen esto fue un placer, continua Dawn en lui tendant une poignée de main.

- Un plaisir partagé Serena mais appelez-moi Ollie, reprit-il en la saisissant.

Le regard de Clark passa d'Oliver qui faisait preuve de niaiserie, à Dawn qui faisait action de ses pouvoirs. Qu'avait-elle pu bien voir ? Maintenant qu'il avait connaisse de ses pouvoirs et qu'elle connaissait les siens, tout serait différent entre eux. Partager davantage avec Dawn. Oui il aimait ça. Dawn se tourna vers lui, le regard ailleurs. Ses yeux semblèrent retrouver leur véritable couleur avec le temps. _Quel drôle de phénomène_, songea t-il en la détaillant.

Clark se rendit avec elle à l'entrée.

- Qu'as-tu vu ? , questionna-il aussitôt piquait par la curiosité.

- Des tas et des tas de trucs, dit-elle le regard accusateur. On verra ça ce soir. Clark fronça le nez.

- Mais encore ?

- Oliver Queen est Green Arrow ! , dit-elle subitement. Il est aussi au courant pour tes pouvoirs ! Tu le savais et tu ne m'as rien dit !

- Tu as raison, on en parlera plus tard, reprit-il en se détournant de la jeune fille.

Dawn accusa le coup. Tirant sur sa main afin qu'il pivote vers elle, la jeune fille poursuivit le regard adouci.

- Que faisons-nous alors ?

- Reste dans le coin, j'essaye de vite en finir avec Oliver.

- Clark tu devrais l'écouter ce qu'il a à te dire est important, plaida t-elle.

Clark grogna.

- En plus il fallait que ça soit important… Bon et bien… Pour l'instant choisi toi une robe, n'oublie pas que ce soir on sort.

Dawn eut un large sourire.

- Où allons-nous ?

- C'est une surprise.

- Alors comment serais-je quel type de robe acheter. Robe de cocktail, robe de soirée… ?

- Je te fais confiance tu seras très bien te débrouiller.

Dawn rouspéta, toute seule dans son coin, dérangée.

- Je t'appelle dès qu'Oliver a posé un pied dehors.

- Okay, continua t-elle avant de s'engager dans le couloir. Mais ne t'en fait pas on se retrouvera au XO tu seras juste à côté. Oliver a quelque chose à te montrer.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, dubitatif.

- Dawn ? , la rappela le jeune Kent.

- Oui Clark, reprit-elle en pivotant vers lui.

- Tu sais tu… tu m'impressionneras toujours autant.

- Pourquoi ?, demanda t-elle amusée.

- Et bien ton dialecte, par exemple. En combien de langue sais-tu t'exprimer ?

- Je te laisserais le plaisir de le découvrir Kalerito, annonça t-elle d'un large sourire. A tout à l'heure.

Le jeune homme la retint par la taille avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. S'assurant qu'Oliver ne loupe rien de la scène. Il se sentait cruel et même un peu puéril, mais le jeune Queen le méritait bien

- Il m'avait semblé t'avoir dit de ne pas trop en faire, murmura Dawn en caressant doucement sa nuque.

- C'était pour me faire pardonner de cette intrusion, assura Clark tentant de camoufler sa fourberie. Dawn eut un sourire, crédule, avant de se hisser sur ses pointes embrassant furtivement le coin de ses lèvres puis s'attardant sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- Tu me manque déjà.

Clark eut un sourire avant de la regarder s'éclipser par la porte de l'ascenseur. Bon maintenant qu'il avait de nouveau toutes les idées en place, la présence d'Oliver ici avait intérêt à être justifié.

- C'était presque l'heure de la douche alors j'espère que tu as une bonne excuse pour nous avoir dérangé !

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette histoire de douche avec cette bomba latina à quelque chose de torride.

- Vite Ollie !

. . .

**Centre de Métropolis, XO**

La jeune Mills patientait au bar depuis maintenant dix bonnes minutes, à son arrivé le club était quasiment vide. Mais à présent il était si bondé de monde qu'elle ne pouvait plus distinguer ses pieds. Observant sa montre, elle soupira avant de se lever songeant que si Clark voulait la trouver, cela serait plus simple si elle se trouvait à l'entrée. A peine la jeune Mills posa un pas à l'extérieur où elle put enfin respiré que le jeune Kent tournait à l'angle d'une rue se dirigeant vers le club. Dawn s'avança vers lui, le jeune Kent ne semblait pas encore l'avoir vu. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, Dawn lui sourit soupirant,

- Enfin.

- Pardonne moi Angel, ça a été plus long que prévu Ollie n'arrivait pas à partir, poursuivit-il en lui tendant la main. Dawn avança d'un pas avant de se hisser sur ses pointes, l'embrassant tendrement.

- Ne t'en fait pas, je me suis doutée qu'à tes yeux c'était important.

Le jeune Kent affirma doucement de la tête, avant de poser ses yeux sur le club avant de revenir vers Dawn.

- Tu t'en allais ?

- Oh oui, l'air est étouffant. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde, et cette musique me donne mal à la tête.

- Dawn tu ne peux pas dire ça du club où je passe le plus de temps.

La jeune fille sourit en roulant des yeux.

- Tu as raison, cette endroit est parfait Clark.

Le jeune Kent eut un rictus.

- Tu n'es pas très crédible.

Dawn eut un faible rire, alors qu'elle saisissait sa deuxième main.

- Alors, il était question d'une surprise.

- Tout à l'heure mon ange, siffla Clark, pour l'instant je vais t'offrir un verre, continua t-il en la conduisant de nouveau vers le club.

- Oh non s'il te plait Clark, rentrons nous réfugier sous la couette.

Le jeune homme sourcilla.

- Dawn ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu.

- Je sais mais...

- Je ne te connaissais pas aussi casanière, la dernière fois on s'était pourtant bien amuser.

- Oui c'est vrai. Mais je ne sais pas... tu vas te moquer de moi mais cet endroit ne m'inspire pas confiance.

Le jeune Kent eut un tendre rire avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil vers le XO puis de revenir vers Dawn.

- Oui effectivement je me moque de toi. Quel est le problème ? Tu crains qu'on nous voit ensemble ? , élucida t-il.

- Entre autre, soupira Dawn.

- Ne crains rien, cet endroit nous protège des rues de Métropolis. Viens que je t'offre un verre, poursuivit-il en la tirant vers le club, la nuit va être longue et tu as besoin de force.

Dawn eut un sourire avant de le dépasser tout sourire.

- Tu parle bien sûr de la surprise ?

- Oui Dawn, dit-il d'un large sourire.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le milieu de la salle sillonnant les murs. Clark se pencha vers elle avant de déclarer à son oreille.

- Attend moi là je te ramène quelque chose.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête, alors que le jeune Kent s'éloignait déjà vers le bar où il passa sa commande à Joe.

- Tu as retrouvé la belle inconnue aux yeux verts, reprit le barman en lui désignant Dawn.

Clark s'éclaircit la voix avant d'acquiescer légèrement. Tapotant impatiemment sur le comptoir du bar Clark soupira.

- Bonsoir Kal, entendit le jeune homme.

Le jeune Kent pivota vers la propriétaire du club.

- Sofia… hum bonsoir.

- Comment vas-tu ?

Clark jeta un furtif regard en direction de sa petite amie, Dawn n'y était plus. Il appréhenda subitement.

- Bien, dit-il entre les dents.

- Dis moi Kal, on devait se voir vendredi est ce que c'est toujours d'actualité ?

- Euh… Sofia je-…

- Dis moi tu te dépêche je voulais-…

La jeune Mills s'interrompit en apercevant la jeune femme.

- Salut, reprit-elle.

Clark se raidit._ Et merde !_ Alors que les yeux de Dawn se posèrent sur Sofia puis sur lui.

- Je ne savais pas que ce soir tu étais accompagné, poursuivit Sofia d'un sourire tordu.

- Accompagné, répéta Dawn doucement.

Clark s'éclaircit la voix continuant alors maladroitement,

- Dawn voici Sofia Mendez. Sofia voici Dawn Mills.

La jeune Mills tendit vers elle, une main ferme, Clark la redescendit aussitôt. Dawn redressa la tête vers lui, levant les sourcils en signe de surprise. Essayait-il de lui cacher quelque chose. La jeune Mills était parfois trop avisé. Sofia sourcilla en reprenant,

- Je vous dérange peut-être je devrais repasser.

- Oui, affirma Clark aussitôt.

- Non voyons, restez, poursuivit Dawn d'une voix doucereuse. Les amis de Kal sont mes amis.

- Ah bon ? , questionna Sofia perplexe.

- Ne l'écoute pas, prévint Clark rapidement, elle est ironique et sarcastique. Elle se moque de toi.

- Non, déclara Dawn l'air outrée. Pas du tout tu affiche un mauvais portrait de moi, je suis blessé... Kal, continua t-elle en insistant sur son nom. Clark fulmina, elle comptait jouer avec le feu. Non, reprit-elle à l'intention de Sofia, je ne suis pas du tout comme ça. Faites comme si je n'étais pas là. Avant que j'arrive vous parliez d'un dîner, non ?

Clark roula des yeux, avant de tirer Dawn par le bras.

- Excuse nous.

Dawn adressa un sourire à la jeune femme, Clark rouspéta.

- Je ne te connaissais pas jalouse.

- Et moi je ne te connaissais pas cachotier, que cherches-tu à me cacher ?

- Dawn tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça.

- Faire quoi ?

- Chercher à découvrir les moindres pensées de tout le monde, les moindres souvenirs du passées des gens que tu rencontre.

- ça ne te gêné pas lorsque c'était Oliver, fit-elle remarquer.

Clark pinça ses lèvres alors qu'il reprenait,

- C'est différent !

- En quoi ? A moi ce n'est pas ma faute je suis née comme ça. C'est de la faute à pas de chance comme qui dirait mais toi quelle est ton excuse pour ce comportement ?

- Dawn laisse la tranquille !, insista t-il aussitôt.

- Tu l'as protège alors que tu ne l'as connait même pas. C'est peut-être une criminelle ou pire. A l'heure actuelle je l'aurais déjà découvert.

Le jeune homme respira profondément avant de poursuivre doucement.

- Sofia est... la propriétaire du club. Dawn reçu cette information en plein cœur.

- La propriétaire du club, voyez vous cela. Je comprends maintenant, pourquoi tu aimes autant cet endroit. C'est ta nouvelle petite amie, elle est plutôt jolie. , dit-elle sur le ton de la confession.

- Dawn !

- J'avais déjà remarqué ton penchant pour les brunes.

- Dawn arrête voyons ! , déclara t-il exaspéré.

- Quoi !, dit-elle faussement nonchalante. Nous sommes dans une relation libre non, je ne suis pas exclusive je le sais, n'est pas peur de tout me dire.

- Dawn arrête ! Il n'était pas question de ça.

- Que veux tu je n'y peux rien, je suis comme ça.

- Alors contrôle-toi deux minutes !

- Mais je-…

- Tu m'exaspère nous rentrons.

Dawn rouvrit la bouche, puis la referma ravie.

- D'accord.

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'ils tombaient sur une des filles qui tournait autour de lui il fallait que Dawn réagisse ainsi. Sa manière d'évacuer sa jalousie avait quelque chose d'angoissant. Sa colère refouler, qu'elle tentait de dissimuler derrière sa nonchalance était irritante. Ne voulant pas montrer ses véritables sentiments elle en devenait alors insupportable.

S'avançant vers lui, la jeune Mills se hissa sur les pointes avant de reprendre à son oreille.

- On fera l'amour toute la nuit ?

- Non tes gamineries m'agacent.

Dawn eut un sourire en posant ses lèvres sur son menton.

- Tu ne diras pas ça dans une petite demi-heure, poursuivit-elle d'un rire dans la voix.

Clark détourna la tête désabusé, il prit sa main avant de retourner vers le bar. Sofia patientait.

- Sofia je suis désolée mais nous devons y aller.

- Oh

- Navré, répéta Clark. Dawn afficha un large sourire, sans la moindre honte d'afficher sa parfaite satisfaction.

- Bonne soirée, annonça Dawn, il compte me faire l'amour toute la nuit.

Clark la tira par le bras complètement sous le choque. Sofia cilla. Il se retourna vers la jeune Mendez déclarant stupéfait,

- Elle dit ça pour t'embêter.

- N'empêche que c'est vrai, ajouta Dawn avant que Clark ne pose sa main sur sa bouche puis la reconduise vers la sortie rouge de honte.

- Et mon verre, ricana Dawn alors qu'ils atterrissaient dans la rue. Clark posa une main sur son front désabusé.

- Quel honte !

Dawn partit dans un rire, franchement amusé. Clark la regarda tentant de comprendre.

- Dawn, qu'est ce qui t'a prit ?

La jeune Mills lui fit signe d'attendre alors qu'elle tentait de s'arrêter.

- Désolée tu aurais vu ta tête, continua t-elle plier en deux.

- Arrête, fit Clark d'un sourire qu'il tentait de dissimuler. Je n'en reviens toujours pas, je n'arriverais jamais plus à la regarder en face après ça.

- Une bonne raison de ne plus revenir ici, affirma Dawn les larmes aux yeux. Clark sourit avant de la prendre par la main.

- Allez viens... Ta surprise t'attend.

. .

Sofia les regarda s'éloignait et sortir du club l'air songeuse. Se rendant vers une salle isolée la jeune Mendez ferma la porte derrière elle avant de sortir son portable de sa poche. Composant un numéro de mémoire la jeune femme posa le téléphone sur son oreille. Patientant quelques instants Sofia entendit son interlocuteur.

- Monsieur… j'ai du nouveau au sujet de Kal, vous aviez raison ce soir il est venu avec cette fille.

. . .

_« Je souhaite que tu ais besoin de moi...  
Je souhaite que tu saches que quand je dis deux sucres, en fait je veux dire trois. »_

**Appartement de Clark,**

Clark faisait les cent pas dans son appartement attendant impatiemment.

- Dawn, on va être en retard.

- J'arrive, dit-elle de la salle de bain.

- Tu l'as déjà dit il y a de cela quarante cinq minutes maintenant Angel.

- Assied toi j'enfile ma robe.

- Quoi ?, s'exclama Clark.

- Je plaisante, dit-elle d'un rire. Clark soupira s'asseyant lourdement sur les cousins. Au bout de cinq bonnes minutes elle sortit de la salle de bain, rayonnante.

- Voilà on peut y aller, dit-elle d'un sourire.

Le jeune Kent la détailla, ne sachant pas s'il devait lui crier dessus ou la serrer dans ses bras.

- Alors comment tu me trouve ? , questionna t-elle en tournant sur elle-même.

Clark reprit ses esprits et voulu répondre mais sombra tragiquement lorsqu'il aperçu son dos nu. Il ouvrit sa bouche mais aucun n'y sortit.

- Je l'ai choisi en songeant à toi, reprit Dawn en observant sa longue robe rouge en satin.

Elle eut une moue, en touchant son long collier où un magnifique pendentif argent et bordeaux se terminer en haut de son nombril. S'apercevant que le jeune Kent ne disait rien, Dawn redressa la tête vers lui le fixant. Face à son air hébété, Dawn perdit son sourire.

- Tu détestes, souffla t-elle doucement. Je... Dis le moi si tu n'aimes pas.

Clark cilla avant de redescendre sur Terre.

- Non, non, non Dawn ça va tu es juste… sublime.

La jeune fille s'avança vers lui, un faible sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est vrai, tu m'avais l'air...

- Sans voix, compléta Clark. Dawn acquiesça de la tête. C'est parce que tu m'as coupé le souffle mon ange, dit-il en lui tendant sa main.

Dawn sembla soulager avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne.

- Tu as prit quelques centimètres, fit-il remarqué.

Dawn souleva sa robe, lui montrant des talons de dix centimètres.

- Wow. Dawn eut un faible rire. Comment fais tu pour... Le jeune Kent marqua une pause avant de poursuivre. Non après tout je ne veux pas savoir.

Dawn eut un rire, se saisissant de son manteau. Clark pinça ses lèvres, l'aidant à l'enfiler. Dawn le remercia doucement avant de se tourner vers lui, posant une main sur son smoking elle continua.

- Tu es très élégant.

Clark eut un sourire, avant de poser une main furtif sur sa hanche. La jeune Mills lui sourit avant de prendre son sac.

- Alors dis-moi tout où allons-nous ?

- Tu le sauras bientôt.

. .

**(The Afters - All That I Am)**

Le jeune homme l'a prit par la main avant de débuter.

- Ferme les yeux.

- Ils sont fermés Kent, depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

- T'ai-je dit à quel point tu es sexy ?

- Oui, mais j'adore t'entendre me le dire.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta au milieu d'une pièce avant de poursuivre,

- Voilà nous y sommes. Tu es prête ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais autant été.

Le jeune homme se dressa devant elle, l'embrassant rapidement il ajouta,

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux.

Dawn s'exécuta. S'imposant devant elle, une salle décorée de ballon et de ruban habillait la pièce. Un buffet, ainsi qu'une fontaine en chocolat et du punch coulait à flot. Une boule à facette brillait au milieu de la salle. Un podium était installé et lorsque la jeune Mills leva les yeux la banderole « Welcome to prom » l'accueillit.

Dawn leva les sourcils avant de portait son regard sur le jeune Kent._ Etait-ce un guet-apens !_

- Tu es sérieux, déclara t-elle.

- Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Dawn mais écoute moi avant tout. D'accord, affirma le jeune homme en la fixant.

Dawn respira profondément avant de lui faire signe de s'expliquer.

- Je sais que tu détestes les bals et encore mois de promo, je sais que ce n'est pas ce à quoi tu t'attendais, qu'en ce moment tu dois sûrement être déçue. Dawn pinça ses lèvres, gardant le silence tandis qu'il continuait. Je sais aussi que tu n'avais pas envie d'aller à notre bal de promo et pour cause. Mais… mais j'ai organisé tout ça pour toi parce que nous avons manqué le notre et que tu m'avais promit qu'on y assisterait.

- Clark non, supplia t-elle.

Dawn s'attendait sincèrement à de meilleurs arguments. Le jeune homme prit sa main dans la sienne.

- Dawn s'il te plait tu me dois bien ça. Dawn ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Comment ça ? Je ne te dois absolument rien.

- Bien sûr que si, insista t-il.

Dawn respira profondément avant de poser sa main sur la nuque de Clark. Il fallait qu'elle s'y prenne différemment si elle ne voulait pas qu'il le prenne mal.

- Clark j'apprécie ce que tu as fait pour moi, c'est adorable mais-…

- Mais quoi ?, l'interpella t-il. Dawn nous ne sommes que tous les deux. C'est ce qu'on voulait non. On peut faire ce que l'on veut de cette soirée. Plus que jamais elle nous appartient, ne devrait-on pas juste profiter du moment présent. Se saisir juste de ce qui nous appartient en cet instant. Etre tout les deux devrait nous suffire ! Dawn.

La jeune Mills le fixa longuement, ses pensées en ébullitions. Elle se trouvait mauvaise, le jeune Kent avait préparé cette soirée pour eux deux, elle n'avait pas à réagir ainsi. Aussi impulsivement et ainsi puérilement. Après tout il avait raison ce qui comptait vraiment était qu'ils se trouvaient ensemble.

- D'accord…, murmura t-elle. D'accord. Peut-être que oui je te le dois, ne serai-ce qu'un peu. Je vais faire un petit effort okay.

Clark eut un large sourire, avant de l'embrasser.

- Merci… merci de faire cet effort pour moi.

Dawn redressa la tête, le jeune homme en profita pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Je ne le fais que totalement et entièrement pour toi. J'espère que c'est clair.

- C'est on ne peut plus clair. Je t'aime, dit-il tout sourire.

Dawn eut une moue.

- Mouai je n'en suis pas certaine.

Clark reposa ses lèvres sur sa joue cette fois avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

- Bon et bien je t'écoute qu'est ce que tu as prévu.

Le jeune homme se recula de plusieurs pas, se rendant au fond de la salle il éteint la lumière de la salle. Des spots et des boules de lumières se mirent à briller. Dawn eut une légère grimace. La _fête peut enfin commencer_, songea t-elle acerbe. Secouant légèrement la tête elle se força à penser autrement. _Multiplie tes efforts._ Alors que le jeune homme revenait vers elle, une musique familière se joua à ses oreilles.

- Et ça qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Un groupe de musique comme il se le doit.

- Tu veux dire un disque ou une playlist.

- Non un groupe.

Dawn eut un rire.

- Tu as vraiment fait venir un groupe pour nous ?

- Oui.

Dawn vit apparaître quatre musiciens sur le podium. La jeune Mills cilla croyant rêver, Dawn se retint de ne pas hurler.

- The Fray ! , s'exclama t-elle effarée. Tu... tu as fait venir The Fray à notre bal.

- Je me suis dit que ça te plairait, ce n'est pas le cas, poursuivit Clark d'un sourire.

Dawn pivota vers lui.

- Je dois sûrement rêver. C'est complètement insensé. Moi à un bal de promo, avec toi et The Fray. Je dois sûrement halluciner.

Clark eut un rire avant de la prendre par la main et de la tirer vers lui.

- Danse avec moi Dawn Mills, exigea t-il d'un sourire.

Dawn eut un sourire à son tour avant de se serrer contre lui.

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, murmura t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Clark eut un faible sourire satisfait, alors que la jeune fille posait sa tête sur son épaule.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on danse sur du The Fray. Clark je t'adore ! , poursuivit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Clark la serra un peu plus fort contre lui.

- Et c'est comme ça que ça aurait toujours du être.

- Toi, moi et The Fray ?

- Non, reprit-il d'une mimique amusé. A notre bal. C'est comme ça que ça aurait du être. Tu aurais du te préparer chez toi, je serais venu te chercher à l'hôtel à huit heure. Tu aurais accroché une rose à mon smoking et tu aurais enfilé la mienne à ton poignet. On se serait rendu au lycée.

- En limousine ? , questionna Dawn d'un sourire.

- J'allais dire en Mercedes mais c'est toi qui vois. Dawn eut un rire avant de préciser.

- Je préfère l'idée de la Mercedes.

- Je le savais, dit-il fièrement. Enfin, continua t-il, là on aurait dansé sur du The Fray.

- Tu es sûr de ça ?

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, admit Clark amusé. La soirée se serait terminée tard, puisqu'on aurait pleinement profité du bal…

- Tu en es sûr ? , répéta Dawn enjouée.

- Absolument !, continua le jeune Kent.

- Ensuite ? , poursuivit Dawn.

- Ensuite j'avais imaginé que toi et moi ont serait retourné à l'hôtel en Mercedes bien sûr.

- Je vois, fit Dawn amusée.

- L'avantage que tu habites dans un hôtel Dawn c'est que je n'aurais même pas eut besoin de réserver une suite.

- C'est vrai ça pourquoi faire compliqué lorsque c'est si simple, dit-elle l'air entendue.

- C'est ça ! , reprit-il d'un rire. Bien sûr vu que ce serait une soirée particulière, on aurait passé une nuit particulière.

- Ah oui en quoi ? , questionna Dawn curieuse.

- Et bien avant tout on aurait passé toute la nuit ensemble.

- Tu ne te serais pas évaporé au milieu de la nuit ? , questionna Dawn en levant un sourcil.

- Bien sûr que non, déclara t-il. N'oublie pas la nuit aurait été particulière, répéta t-il.

- Je comprends mieux, poursuivit-elle.

- On l'aurait donc passé entièrement ensemble. Puis dans mes lointains désirs il me semblait qu'il était aussi question d'un porte jarretelle…

- Clark ! , s'exclama t-elle effarée.

- Mais ça c'est toi qui vois. Ce n'est qu'une option, reprit-il d'un sourire rayonnant.

Dawn éclata de rire en posant une main sur la bouche du jeune homme.

- Petit insolent ingrat tu me fais honte.

Le jeune homme retira la main de la jeune fille de son visage posant ses lèvres sur sa paume.

- Un partout, souffla t-il doucement.

Dawn leva des épaules distraites reprenant sur le ton de la conversation.

- Si tu me ramènes la fontaine en chocolat, on pourra peut-être s'entendre sur les portes jarretelles, murmura t-elle l'air faussement détaché.

- Marché conclu !, poursuivit Clark en la faisant pivoter sur elle-même.

Dawn eut un sourire avant de poser rapidement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Alors que le groupe débutait une autre chanson la jeune Mills poursuivit alors,

- Kent dis moi est ce que tu nous trouves changer ?

- Changer c'est-à-dire ?

- Et bien oui changer depuis notre première rencontre. Avant on était amis tu te rappel on jouait même dans une pièce ensemble.

Clark fronça le nez doucement.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que c'est à des années lumières de nous.

- Peut-être parce que c'est le cas, peut-être parce que se rencontrer et s'aimer comme on s'aime n'était ni prévu ni écrit nulle part. Ça nous parait si soudain, si inattendu… peut-être qu'après tout il existe un monde où Clark Kent n'est pas avec Dawn Mills.

- Et que Dawn Mills n'est pas avec Clark Kent, acheva le jeune homme. Oui peut-être, mais dans ce cas plus rien ne serait pareil. Tu sais, continua t-il, quand on s'est rencontré j'étais persuadé que quoi qu'il arrive nous ne serions qu'amis et encore... puis ça m'a paru logique quand nous le sommes devenu.

- Peut-être parce que ça aurait du être ainsi. Après tout je n'étais pas censé te rencontrer, sans Lionel… sans Lex… sans Tchad il n'y aurait pas eut de Dawn et Clark. Peut-être que le fait que je sois soumisse à être dans cette position à fait évoluer mes sentiments pour toi. Quand j'ai du quitter Los Angeles, j'ai longtemps songé que venir à Smallville comporterait l'une des périodes les plus sombres et les plus tristes de mon existence. Alors que j'avais faux sur toute la ligne. Imagine que je n'étais pas tombé sur toi, imagine qu'il y en avait eu d'autre avant toi que j'aurais du surveiller. J'aurais pu ne jamais te rencontrer.

- Et pourtant, reprit Clark afin de faire taire tout ces « si » et ces « peut-être » qui l'angoissait. Toi et moi sommes ensemble et à jamais.

Dawn eut une moue, avant de sourire.

- Tu as vraiment envie de passer la majorité de ta vie avec moi.

- Tu ne devrais même plus en douter.

- Je doute surtout que j'ai autant de chance.

- N'en doute plus, insista Clark en l'embrassant. Dawn eut un sourire contre ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Angel et plus encore. Redressant la tête il poursuivit alors,

- Est ce que tu as envie de quelque chose ? Tu as peut-être soif.

- Euh oui, je veux bien de ce liquide rouge là-bas sûrement sans alcool, appuya t-elle.

Clark recula,

- J'y vais de ce pas.

- Merci.

Le jeune homme se rendit vers le fond de la salle sous le regard de la jeune Mills. Dawn eut un sourire avant de poser ses yeux sur le groupe. Amusée, la jeune fille leur fit signe en guise de salut. Le jeune homme revint vers elle posant un baiser sur sa tempe.

- Est-ce que ça te plairait de chanter ?

Dawn cilla se tournant vers lui.

- Quoi ?, bégaya t-elle. Avec eux… tu veux dire chanter avec The Fray ?

- Oui, tu en as envie ?

- Tu veux me tuer de joie !, dit-elle effarée.

Clark eut un rire.

- Ils n'accepteront jamais de jouer avec une novice comme moi, ils sont trop... trop wow !

- Toi aussi tu es wow Dawn à l'heure actuel tu es la seule à ne pas le savoir, fit Clark d'un sourire. Alors c'est oui ou non ?

- Pourquoi tu comptes aller leur demander ?

Clark affirma de la tête.

- Oui Dawn bien sûr.

La jeune Mills eut un rire nerveux, incontrôlable.

- Clark non enfin ils m'intimident trop, je ne peux pas voyons. Je me sentirais trop gênée.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna de nouveau de Dawn.

- Clark revient. Voyons Clark non s'il te plait.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, se frictionnant les bras, honteuse. Lorsque la musique se termina le jeune Kent se dirigea vers le groupe, Dawn sentit son ventre se tordre. Lorsque l'un des membres du groupe tourna sa tête vers elle, la jeune Mills secoua négativement de la tête. Ils échangèrent quelques mots avec le jeune Kent avant qu'il ne revienne vers elle. Clark s'arrêta près d'elle, restant silencieux. Dawn bouillonnait tentant de lire sur son visage.

- Parle-moi s'il te plait.

- De quoi ?

- Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ?

- Qui ça ? , se joua Clark.

- Et bien le groupe.

- Eux ? , dit-il en les désignant.

- Oui Clark, eux ! Arrête s'il te plait, et dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont dit.

- Et bien ils ont dit oui, ils t'attendent.

- Quoi ! , s'exclama Dawn alarmée. Mais enfin je ne peux pas je vais me ridiculiser.

- Non, tu as la plus belle voix que je n'ai jamais entendue.

- Tu dis ça parce que tu es amoureux de moi.

- Pas du tout, reprit le jeune homme en la tirant par la main. Je suis très objectif comme garçon.

Dawn l'air inquiéte s'avança vers eux.

- Il parait que tu aimerais bien chanter avec nous ?, l'interpella le chanteur.

Dawn écarquilla les yeux, sans voix. Isaac venait-il de lui parler ! Le jeune homme lui fit signe de réagir.

- Non, pas du tout, il raconte vraiment n'importe quoi je ne chante pas bien, je suis une vrai casserole, enchaina t-elle tel un automate.

Clark eut un rire, et le groupe aussi. Dawn les regarda tour à tour sceptique.

- Effectivement tu avais raison, ajouta le chanteur. Dawn se tourna vers Clark. Le jeune homme hocha de la tête avant de lui donner une explication.

- J'avais parié que tu répondrais ça, ajouta le jeune homme avant de la soulever facilement.

- Kent, non repose moi ! Je ne veux pas !

- Bien sûr que si tu en meurs d'envie, continua t-il avant de monter rapidement sur le podium. Dawn resta silencieuse alors que le jeune homme la posait doucement sur le sol. La jeune fille eut un faible sourire leur faisant de nouveau signe.

- Salut Isaac, Joe, Dave, Ben. Clark eut un rire alors qu'elle reprenait. Je vous adore, vous êtes géniaux.

- Tu veux bien chanter avec nous, déclara le chanteur. Dawn leva une épaule, avant de se mordre doucement la lèvre.

- Et bien puisque vous insistez, reprit Dawn en s'avançant vers eux.

Le jeune Kent redescendit du podium hilare avant de reculer légèrement, il aperçu Dawn se tournait vers le groupe. Puis un membre se détachait des autres, Clark vit le guitariste prendre une chaise et s'asseoir près du micro. Dawn s'avança timidement vers le micro.

- Je sais ce que tu penses, affirma Clark en saisissant une photo. Que tu n'es pas à la hauteur mais détrompe-toi.

- Non, déclara Dawn dans le micro, ce que je pense en ce moment c'est que je vais te tuer.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire avant de lui faire signe de chanter. Dawn respira profondément. Le guitariste l'observa attendant son signal. La jeune Mills posa son regard sur le reste du groupe, puis sur le guitariste acquiesçant doucement de la tête. Le jeune Kent eut un sourire avant de mettre ses mains dans ses poches. Dawn posa ses mains sur son micro débutant alors.

**("Mama Do" (acoustique) – Pixie Lott)**

"_**Every night I go  
Every night I go sneaking out the door  
I lie a little more  
Baby I'm a helpless **_

_**There's something bout the night  
And the way it hides all the things I like  
Little black butterflies  
Deep inside me**_

_**What would that Mama Do (uh oh uh oh)  
She knew bout me and you (uh oh uh oh)  
What would that Daddy say (uh oh uh oh)  
He saw me hurt this way (uh oh uh oh)**_

_**Why should i feel ashamed  
Feeling guilty at the mention of your name  
Here we are again  
It's really perfect**_

_**What would that mama do (uh oh uh oh)  
If she knew bout me and you (uh oh uh oh)  
What would that Daddy say (uh oh uh oh)  
If he saw me hurt this way (uh oh uh oh)**_

_**What would that mama do**_

_**What would that Daddy say**_

_**All the things a girl should know  
All the things she can't control  
All the things a girl should know  
She can't control**_

_**What would that Mama Do  
She knew bout me and you  
What would that Daddy say  
He saw me hurt this way**_

_**Uh oh uh oh" **_

. . .

_« Je souhaite que tu n'oublies jamais l'expression sur mon visage quand on s'est rencontré pour la première fois. »_

**Le lendemain, Appartement de Clark**

Le jeune Kent dormait encore lorsque le réveil se mit à sonner. Clark l'envoya valser dans la pièce. Il attendit d'entendre les remerciements sourds de la voix de la jeune Mills mais rien ne lui parvenu à l'oreille. Les yeux toujours clos, le jeune homme entreprit de savoir si elle dormait encore.

- Dawn, maugréa t-il d'une voix ensommeillé.

Devant un profond silence, le jeune homme chercha à tâtons son corps endormit sous les draps. Râlant longuement il se força à ouvrir les yeux. Aucun signe de la jeune fille ni dans la chambre ni ailleurs. Bon sang ce qu'il détestait lorsqu'elle faisait ça.

- Dawn, aboya t-il haineusement.

- Je suis là mon amour relax, sifflota t-elle en fermant la porte d'entrée à l'aide de son pied.

- Où étais tu ça fait une heure que je te réclame ?

Dawn eut un rire avant de poser des sacs sur le comptoir. Elle s'avança vers lui continuant doucement.

- Une heure ah oui tu es sûr de ça.

Clark acquiesça frénétiquement de la tête. Dawn monta sur le lit approchant son visage du sien.

- Petite nature, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Posant une main dans ses cheveux, elle lui sourit doucement. Le jeune homme l'embrassa amoureusement, la faisant basculer sur le lit.

- Non Clark, pas maintenant, dit-elle en tentant de se redresser.

- Et pourquoi non ? , questionna t-il agacé.

La jeune fille eut un sourire avant de prendre son visage dans ses mains l'embrassant furtivement de nouveau.

- Parce que je t'ai préparé une surprise. Viens, dit-elle d'un sourire impatient.

Le jeune Kent soupira trainant des pieds, alors que la jeune Mills bondit sur ses jambes se rendant vers la véranda avec hâte.

- Arrête de jouer ton bougre et dépêche-toi.

- Je ne suis pas du matin Dawn, et tu le sais bien.

- Dis plutôt de l'après midi Kent, il est 13h.

- Oh, continua t-il en la suivant. Le jeune homme observa la tenue de la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Dawn tu es ravissante, fit-il remarqué.

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui, avant de reprendre d'un large sourire.

- Oh… mouai tu parles de ses linges de maison de ses ringards vêtements du dimanche.

- C'est très joli, agrémenta Clark amusé.

- C'est vrai tu aimes, dit-elle en posant une main sur sa manche. Du Givenchy, elle ne date que d'hier, d'ailleurs je t'ai aussi acheté une cravate.

- Pourquoi ? , questionna Clark les yeux ronds.

- Pour la forme et parce que je t'aime, il n'y a pas de raison particulière pourquoi il y en aurait une, continua t-elle gaiment. Allez viens voir ta surprise, dit-elle rayonnante. Le jeune Kent la suivit son sourire était communicatif.

Le jeune homme la suivit sur le balcon avant qu'elle ne déclare,

- Tin Lin !

Une table magnifiquement dressé s'imposa devant lui, ébahit Clark découvrit du champagne et son plat préféré reposant sur la table. Dawn se tourna vers lui, enjouée.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu en dis ? C'est rare qu'on se fasse des repas en amoureux, non ?

La surprise affichée sur le visage de Clark se transforma en accusation.

- Dawn tu as cuisiné ! Tu m'avais promit de ne jamais t'approcher du four. Est-ce qu'au moins tu as éteint le gaz ! , accusa t-il avant de retourner dans l'appartement.

La jeune fille soupira avant de lui prendre la main.

- Kent ne soit pas ridicule, bien sûr que non voyons. Ce n'est pas moi qui est fait tout ça !

Clark posa sur elle un regard plein de doute.

- Je sors de chez le traiteur, poursuivit-elle en secouant légèrement la tête en signe de résignation.

Elle lui montra le carton de la société du doigt avant de lui sourire doucement.

- Ce sont les meilleurs de la ville, ils font des merveilles. Passons à table, ajouta t-elle.

Clark se regarda, puis détaillant la jeune Mills il finit par poser ses yeux sur la table.

- Voyons pas dans cette tenue, toi et la situation êtes superbes.

- Clark tu n'es pas obligé, on s'en moque, déclara t-elle. Après tout nous ne sommes que tout les deux. Si tu veux rester en pyjama reste en pyjama. Peu importe tant que tu es là.

- Ça ne va pas, toi tu as bien fait l'effort. J'arrive, décréta t-il.

- Très bien mais fait vite et garde en tête qu'ensuite c'est l'heure de notre douche.

Clark dissimula un sourire.

- Oui… j'arrive. Attends-moi ici.

Dawn affirma de la tête avant de contourner la table retirant le champagne du bac de glaçon elle entreprit de le déboucher.

Le jeune homme revint quelques courts instants plus tard, vêtu d'une chemise noir. Dawn eut un sourire en se levant.

- Impressionnant, j'adore ton nouveau look.

Le jeune Kent eut un sourire avant de s'avancer vers elle et de poser un baiser sur son front. Dawn ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle entendit le jeune Kent murmurer contre sa peau.

- Merci pour tout ça Angel.

Dawn lui répondit d'un sourire avant de redresser les yeux vers lui, faisant signe à la jeune fille de s'asseoir il revint vers sa chaise. Dawn installa sa serviette reposant ses yeux verts dans les siens.

- Alors dis-moi par quoi veux-tu commencer ? , débuta t-elle.

- Parle moi d'abord du menu.

- Et bien nous avons des gambas, du saumon fumé et comme accompagnement nous avons-…

- Attends Dawn.

La jeune fille redressa la tête vers lui.

- Oui.

- Tu n'aimes pas les fruits de mer, pourquoi en avoir commandé tu en es presque allergique.

- Je sais que toi tu adore ça, alors pourquoi se priver.

Clark leva des yeux brillants vers elle.

- Tu dis toujours que je ne suis pas assez attentive, ou romantique. A chaque fois que je viens chez toi tu t'occupe de moi comme une Reine alors voilà ton dîner et voilà tes gambas.

Clark eut un sourire qu'il tenta de dissimuler en insistant de nouveau.

- Tu les as vraiment commandées pour moi !

Dawn acquiesça doucement de la tête. Le jeune Kent resplendissait de bonheur.

- C'est gentille, merci.

La jeune Mills pinça ses lèvres, en reposant ses yeux sur son assiette toujours vide.

- Et si l'on commençait.

- Oui, souffla Clark. Laisse-moi te servir.

Dawn eut un faible sourire en lui tendant son assiette.

- Enfaite, reprit Dawn sur le ton de la discussion, tu ne m'as pas dit comment est ce que ça c'est passé avec Oliver hier ?

- Bien…, signala t-il simplement.

- Il t'a parlé de Morgan Edge ?

- Oui, il pense qu'il est sur un autre coup.

- Des tableaux ?

Clark acquiesça de la tête, avant de lui servir des légumes.

- Et c'est vrai ?

Clark respira profondément restant silencieux. Dawn se renfrogna.

- Je n'en peux plus de cette situation dès ce soir j'irais lui parler.

Clark redressa la tête vers elle.

- Non Dawn tu ne feras pas ça, tu m'as promit.

- Assez de promesse je n'en peux plus Morgan Edge se sert de toi.

- Je sais mais Ollie a un plan.

- Je sais qu'il a un plan, mais je n'aime pas cette idée.

- Voyons Dawn je ne crains absolument rien. Et tu le sais.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête,

- Au contraire Morgan Edge connait ta faiblesse tu me l'as dit. Le fait qu'il connaisse l'existence de la kryptonite me fait peur.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla doucement Clark entre ses lèvres.

Dawn détourna la tête, posant ses yeux sur les bâtiments au loin de Métropolis.

- Tu sais Clark te liguer à Oliver n'est peut-être pas la meilleur chose à faire.

- J'y réfléchis je ne lui ai pas encore donné de réponse, mais parle moi plutôt de ce que tu as vu, reprit Clark en tentant de changer de conversation.

- Quand est ce ?

- Lorsque tu as serré la main d'Oliver.

Dawn avala difficilement sa salive avant de reprendre son assiette.

- Depuis quand bois tu de l'alcool ? , questionna Dawn lorsqu'elle vit le jeune Kent se servir un verre de vin.

- Et bien depuis un certain temps figure toi.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, en le fixant.

- Et n'y pense même pas, poursuivit Clark en lui jetant un rapide regard. Toi tu n'as pas le droit.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que moi l'alcool ne me fait absolument aucun effet. Dawn rouspéta alors qu'il reprenait d'un large sourire.

- Alors dis moi tout qu'as-tu vu ?

Dawn respira profondément avant de se saisir de son assiette.

- Tu hésite à me le dire, remarqua Clark, est ce que ça à un rapport avec le fait que tu ne veuille pas que je m'allie à lui.

La jeune Mills secoua légèrement la tête ses lèvres pincées.

- Et bien non. Elle fit une légère pause avant de poursuivre. Oliver Queen en plus d'être riche, intelligent et beau-…

- Epargne-moi, affirma le jeune Kent en secouant légèrement la tête. Va droit au but.

Dawn redressa la tête, lui jetant un regard entendu. Se remettant une mèche derrière l'oreille, elle reprit alors,

- Alors qu'un jour, Oliver faisait un voyage en bateau avec ses parents ils ont été braqué. Oliver à cette époque était un enfant, et selon lui ce n'était que des Pirates qui leur voulaient du mal... après réflexion peut-être que oui c'est vrai. Mais ils en voulaient plus que derrière leur argent.

Clark fronça les sourcils avant qu'elle ne poursuive,

- Ses parents lui ont dit de se cacher mais Oliver a tout vu, les intrus ont volé leurs biens et ont tué ses parents. Ils ont tout de même réussi à le trouvé mais ne l'ont pas tué. A cause de son âge Oliver venait d'avoir neuf ans. Alors ils l'ont jeté pour mort dans l'eau.

Clark écarquilla les yeux d'effroi avant de poursuivre,

- Et comment s'en est-il sorti ?

- Il a nagé jusqu'à épuisement et lorsqu'il a crut qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas, qu'il manquait tellement de force qu'il se noierait. Un bateau de marin-pêcheur l'a secouru. Il s'est retrouvé orphelin et multi milliardaire en une seule journée. Un Dauphin devenu Roi. Mais à choisir il aurait préféré ne jamais rien avoir, si ça lui avait ramené ses parents.

- C'est horrible, soupira le jeune Kent. Il ne m'a jamais parlé de tout ça.

Dawn eut un sourire nerveux.

- Parce que toi tu en parlerais.

Clark respira profondément tandis que la jeune Mills portait sa fourchette à ses lèvres.

- Le lendemain, tout les journaux étaient au courant et affiché à la face du monde qu'il était le pauvre petit orphelin milliardaire.

- Son enfance a du être tellement difficile.

Dawn redressa les yeux vers lui, insistante.

- Il n'est pas le seul.

Clark posa son regard dans le sien avant de secouer légèrement la tête.

- Non, moi je n'ai pas eut à subir la vision du meurtre de mes parents.

- Ce n'est pas tout, reprit Dawn doucement. Parce que la foudre ne frappe jamais deux fois au même endroit, ironisa t-elle sombrement, quelques années plus tard le yot d'Oliver a eut un accident, à cette époque il n'était qu'un jeune playboy arrogant à souhait.

- Les choses n'ont pas beaucoup changé, continua Clark d'un faible sourire.

- Un peu je dois te l'avouer, Oliver a échoué sur une plage.

- Quoi ! , s'exclama Clark ahuri. Tu te moque de moi là.

- Hin hin, fredonna Dawn en hochant négativement de la tête. Il a donc du revoir ses ordres de priorité comme tu t'en doute et apprendre à vivre autrement qu'en jet-setter durant un certain temps, poursuivit Dawn. Clark cilla égaré par la manière calme dont elle lui narré cette histoire. C'est sur cette île qu'il a apprit à tirer à l'arc, et à exceller dans ce domaine. Les arts martiaux étaient déjà acquis mais pas autant que lorsqu'il fut sur cette île.

- Je suis... sans voix, souffla Clark. Et que s'est-il passé ensuite.

Dawn profita de sa captivassions pour tendre sa main vers son verre buvant quelques gorgées de vin.

- Hé ! , s'exclama Clark après coup.

Dawn lui fit signe d'atteindre essuyant ses lèvres avant de poursuivre doucement, il a trouvé sur cette île des trafiquant de drogue qui soumettaient à l'esclavage les habitants de l'île.

- Il y avait donc bien des gens.

- Oui mais Oliver ne l'a su que bien plus tard. Ils étaient de l'autre côté de l'île, et Oliver a prit deux ans avant de s'en apercevoir.

- Deux... deux ans ! , s'écria Clark, tu essaye de me dire que Oliver est resté plus de deux ans sur cette île.

Dawn acquiesça doucement de la tête. Clark retomba sur sa chaise alarmé.

- Wow.

- Ces trafiquants étaient dangereux et puissants. Ils s'attaquaient aux faibles et profiter gratuitement de leur travail, c'est de là que lui est venue cette vocation d'aider les gens. Principalement les faibles.

- Tu veux dire tel un Robin des Bois des temps moderne.

Dawn eut un sourire avant d'acquiescer de la tête.

- Comment s'est-il sorti de là ?

- Qui ça ? , questionna Dawn faussement ailleurs.

- Et bien Ollie, Dawn !

- Oh, les trafiquants avaient une barque.

Clark la détailla, incrédule.

- Une barque ? , répéta t-il stupéfait.

Dawn eut un faible rire.

- Non je plaisante il avait un bateau à moteur.

- Dawn c'est très sérieux, arrête de plaisanter avec ça.

- Qu'est ce que j'y peux on n'est pas dans le Lagon Bleu, dit-elle en levant des épaules désabusé. L'essentiel c'est qu'il se porte bien non ? Clark se pencha vers son assiette à moitié pleine qu'il ne voyait pas. Posant une main sur sa nuque il soupira songeur.

- Oui.

- Quoi qu'il en soit il a vite apprit à être méfiant avec les gens qui l'entourait, conclut Dawn. A bien choisir ses amis, ses fréquentations et ses copines.

- Et il a choisi que tu ferais parti de ses copines ! , reprit Clark en posant des yeux rempli de sournoiserie sur la jeune Mills.

Dawn eut un rire avant de poursuivre,

- Non, pour lui je n'aurais été qu'une conquête de plus. Une fille d'un soir, une vulgaire + 1.

- Tu vaux beaucoup plus qu'une fille d'une nuit, ou qu'une vulgaire + 1, dit-il en reprenant ses termes.

Dawn eut un rire.

- Merci Clark. Quoi qu'il en soit Ollie malgré sa vie difficile a su faire les bons choix et devenir quelqu'un de bien. A un carrefour difficile de sa vie il a su voir ce qui était bon pour lui et pour les autres contrairement à d'autre qui aurait prit un tout autre chemin.

- D'autre tel que Lex Luthor, cracha Clark.

Dawn secoua légèrement la tête, en reposant son regard dans celui de Clark.

- Ne parlons pas de lui.

- Tu veux dire que tu ne veux pas parler de « l'incident » du baiser, siffla t-il sombrement.

Dawn sourcilla, agacée.

- Clark ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, et il a profité du fait que je dormais pour m'embrasser, ça ne compte pas !

- C'est déjà une fois de trop.

- Arrête je t'en prie.

- Que j'arrête quoi. Dawn, tu ne devrais pas laissé passer ce genre de chose. En... Enfin Lex s'est tout de même glissé dans ta chambre pendant que tu dormais s'est penché vers toi et t'a embrassé… peut-être même qu'il t'a regardé dormir. Ou pire !

- Kent !, grimaça la jeune Mills.

- C'est horrible.

- Non répugnant, corrigea t-elle, alors s'il te plait si tu pouvais t'abstenir. Tu me donnes des frissons.

Clark soupira longuement replongeant de nouveau dans ses pensées. Dawn se saisi de sa main, scellant ses doigts aux siens, un faible sourire aux lèvres. Le jeune Kent lui ne souriait pas. Dawn roula des yeux.

- Clark ne fait pas cette tête, écoute je… je n'y peux rien si… si-...

- Si il est autant entreprenant avec toi ! Dawn c'est pire que ça il croit que tu lui appartiens ! Alors que c'est faux… Oui c'est complètement faux… Tu n'appartiens qu'à moi !

- Kent, le réprimanda Dawn en levant les sourcils. Clark la fixa tentant de comprendre qu'est ce qui la déplaisait dans ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Dawn eut une moue avant de porter sa main à ses lèvres puis d'affirmer,

- Tu sais que je n'appartiens qu'à moi.

- Oui je le sais, avoua le jeune Kent doucement. Mais tout de même... tu n'es qu'à moi.

La jeune Mills baissa légèrement la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu le sais depuis le temps n'est ce pas ? , reprit Clark alors.

- Oui, murmura Dawn résigné. Elle posa un baiser sur la main du jeune homme avant de continuer doucement. Je sais.

Clark eut un sourire avant de reprendre,

- C'est délicieux.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Du repas, c'est très bon.

Dawn eut un sourire.

- Et je suis sensé dire merci.

- Et bien oui c'est grâce à toi que nous dinons ensemble aujourd'hui. Je dois l'admettre oui, tu as fait preuve d'attention c'est vrai.

Dawn eut un rire. Le jeune Kent fit une légère pause, reportant son regard sur son assiette avant de demander comme si il n'arrivait plus à se contenir.

- Dis moi est ce qu'il a déjà réessayé ?

- Qui réessayé quoi ? , questionna t-elle.

- Lex, souffla t-il.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus parler de lui, poursuivit Dawn en fuyant son regard.

- Répond juste par oui ou non, insista t-il.

Dawn eut une moue, mal à l'aise.

- Non, mais par moment il me fait des avances… assez explicite.

La mâchoire de Clark se serra.

- Continue de manger Kent, n'en parlons plus, insista t-elle.

Le jeune Kent ferma son poing, se contractant.

- Très bien, dit-il froidement.

Se renfrognant le jeune Kent garda le silence. Dawn posa de nouveau sa main sur la sienne, tendrement. Le jeune Kent savait qu'elle faisait ça pour le calmer et n'apprécia pas son geste, comme si elle tentait de contrôler ses humeurs, avant que le jeune Mills ne déclare alors,

- C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas le faire plus souvent.

- Quoi ? Dîner ensemble. Oui on le ferait si on le pouvait, poursuivit Clark. Dawn pinça ses lèvres avant de se remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille. Respirant profondément, la jeune Mills posa ses couverts.

- Bon… et si nous prenions notre douche.

Clark leva sa tête de son assiette fixant la jeune Mills. Dawn leva les sourcils attendant qu'il réponde.

- Je pense que c'est une très bonne idée, déclara Clark en se levant. Dawn le suivit aussitôt. Clark s'avança vers elle la soulevant du sol. Dawn eut un rire, en enroulant un bras autour de sa nuque.

. . .

**Salle de bain,**

La jeune fille se plaça devant le miroir, avant de se saisir d'un coton. Clark apparu derrière elle, Dawn eut un sourire le voyant attraper sa serviette. Elle baissa légèrement la tête avant de prendre la crème. Elle sentit les bras de Clark s'enroulait autour d'elle.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux encore ? , questionna-t-elle souriant légèrement.

- Absolument rien. Je remarque juste comme le temps passe.

Dawn secoua doucement la tête, soucieuse de devoir déjà bientôt partir.

- Je sais.

Se retournant vers le jeune Kent, elle caressa doucement la nuque du jeune homme, restant silencieuse. Clark la détailla de ses yeux bleus avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La jeune fille se hissa sur ses pointes enroulant ses bras autour de son cou.

- Tu sais je suis contente que mon repas t'es plu… même si ce n'est pas moi qui te l'est préparé… et même si on n'a pas terminé de le manger.

Le jeune homme reposa de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, la serrant contre lui.

- Tu es en train de me remouiller, dit-elle amusée.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu ne m'en veux pas, murmura t-il en l'embrassant de nouveau. La jeune fille glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du jeune Kent aux anges.

- C'est vrai, fit-elle un sourire en coin. Le jeune Kent la relâcha légèrement, reculant d'un pas. Dawn eut une moue en guise de déception avant de pivoter de nouveau vers le miroir. Sur ce, elle ouvrit le placard lui faisant face.

- Qu'Est-ce que tu cherches ? , questionna le jeune homme revenant vers elle.

- A voir si tu es organisé.

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'as jamais ouvert le placard de ma salle de bain.

- Non, pourquoi l'aurais-je fait ? , questionna t-elle alors.

- Et bien pour les mêmes raisons que maintenant.

- Et bien non désolée pour toi Kent mais tu es tombée sur une jeune fille honnête qui préfère regarder tes affaires personnelles seulement en ta présence.

- C'est trop gentil, fit le jeune homme d'une petite voix. Et alors qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? , reprit-il.

- Que tu es vraisemblablement aussi désordonné que moi. Clark eut un rire.

- Tout ce qui me rapproche de toi est un compliment.

Dawn tourna sa tête vers lui un sourire bordant ses lèvres.

- Notre maison sera un véritable cafarnahomme, précisa t-elle en le détaillant. J'ai peur du résultat, dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Clark eut un faible rire avant de se pencher vers elle.

- Regarde, ajouta le jeune Kent fermant le placard pourtant Dawn continuait de le regarder avec amour. Il enroula de nouveau ses bras autour de sa taille. Dawn tourna enfin sa tête vers le miroir questionnant alors,

- Qu'y a t-il ?

- Qu'Est-ce que tu remarques ? , demanda-t-il.

- Ton beau visage près du mien, déclara-t-elle. Clark eut un sourire.

- Et sinon ?

- Tes beaux yeux bleus, tes douces lèvres, tes…

- Dawn, l'interrompu t-il. Ce que je voulais dire c'est qu'à travers ce miroir on peut voir bien plus que tout ça. On peut voir tout notre amour. Un amour sincère, un doux mélange de passion et de désir. De beauté et de fantaisie.

Dawn eut un sourire, observant leur reflet.

- On va bien ensemble, n'est-ce pas ? , dit-elle en levant la tête vers lui.

Clark la serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras. Dawn se redressa prenant sa brosse à cheveux. Clark observa la jeune fille jouait avec les poils de la brosse l'air songeuse.

- Tu sais Kent je vais me répété mais quand je regarde derrière nous je me dis qu'on a vécu tellement de chose ensemble, continua Dawn. C'est dingue, dit-elle baissant légèrement la tête. Le jeune homme resta silencieux tandis que la jeune Mills soupira,

- C'est bien la première fois que ça m'arrive Clark. Le jeune homme eut un sourire, il prit puis posa la brosse sur le rebord des lavabos avant de s'y appuyer. Dawn se retourna vers Clark qui fut à quelques centimètres de son visage. Elle le dévisagea, posant sa main sur sa joue.

- A quoi est-ce que tu penses ? , questionna Dawn doucement. Clark eut un léger sourire.

- Tu n'aimerais pas savoir.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre, affirmant frénétiquement de la tête.

- Oh si ! Dis moi tu m'intrigue je veux savoir.

Clark avala sa salive puis la fixant longuement il détourna un instant son regard le posant dans le miroir. Il trouva son teint pâle, son visage affichant un air défait presque blafard comme si il s'apprêtait à annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Respirant profondément en tentant de chercher au plus profond de lui son courage, en ce moment le plus absent, il emprunta une attitude nonchalante complètement contradictoire avec le reste en avouant alors,

- J'étais… je… je me demandais est ce que si… si je te proposais de devenir ma femme tu accepterais.

Dawn le dévisagea les yeux ronds. Elle s'attendait certainement à tout sauf à cela. La jeune Mills ne savait plus où se mettre et c'est les lèvres pincées qu'elle secoua légèrement la tête.

- Mouai tu as raison, j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir le fond de tes pensées.

Le jeune homme cilla.

- Parce que tu refuserais ? , questionna Clark en levant les sourcils.

Dawn eut un rictus, lâchant un juron. Elle était piégé devait-elle vraiment répondre à cette question maintenant, songea t-elle en se détournant.

- Tu refuserais ?, répéta Clark en la faisant subitement pivoter vers lui.

Apparemment oui il semblait qu'elle devait donner une réponse maintenant.

- Hum… Dawn s'éclaircit la voix avant de poser ses yeux dans les siens, déclarant alors sincèrement,

- Oui je refuserais sûrement.

Clark en eut le souffle coupé. _Bon sang quelle claque. _Etait-elle sérieuse ?

- Sorcière ! , explosa t-il.

- Tu vois, qui accepteraient d'avoir une sorcière pour épouse.

- Tu me dirais non ? Franchement ?

- Clark quand je t'ai dit... ça hier au petit déjeuner c'était pour rigoler tu sais ? ,éclaira t-elle.

Le jeune Kent secoua légèrement la tête, Dawn ne le prenait vraisemblablement pas au sérieux.

- Donc tu ne voudrais pas, affirma Clark austère.

- Je… je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien Clark. Je n'y ai jamais pensé et... et j'e n'ai jamais voulu me marier et encore moins avoir des enfants.

- Quoi ? , s'exclama Clark. Tu ne veux pas de nos bébés ? , s'étonna t-il horrifié. Que fais tu de Lenny et de Rose.

- Lenny ! , répéta Dawn d'une grimace, hors de question que notre fils unique s'appelle Lenny.

Clark eut un rire.

- Ouf tu me soulage, nous aurons donc un garçon.

- Non ! , s'exclama Dawn aussitôt.

En idiote elle était tombée dans son piège.

- Angel tu m'énerve.

- Clark, si... si nous avons un enfant c'est comme si on disait : « je suis né, j'ai goûté à la vie, et j'ai constaté qu'elle est si bonne qu'elle mérite d'être multipliée ». Et je ne suis pas sûr d'en être capable.

- Dawn je sais que la vie n'a pas toujours était simple autant pour toi que pour moi mais notre seule rencontre ne pourrait pas balayer tout ça ?

- Oui mais notre passé fait partie de nous-...

- L'avenir m'intéresse davantage, c'est là que j'ai l'intention de passer mes prochaines années... à tes côtés si tu le veux bien, murmura t-il lentement.

Dawn redressa la tête vers lui, le regard du jeune Kent était insistant et cela la déstabilisa. Quand il était décidé il faisait vraiment preuve d'éloquence.

- Clark nous sommes trop jeunes pour nous marier et encore moins pour avoir des enfants, on a tout le temps devant nous.

Clark secoua légèrement la tête. Dawn se rendait-elle compte de ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire.

- Justement non, si tu devenais ma femme plusieurs de nos problèmes se régleraient très vite. On s'appartiendrait l'un à l'autre.

- Clark, ce ne serait pas aussi facile que ça. On ne se marie pas pour régler des problèmes !

- Bien sûr que si c'est aussi simple que cela. Si l'on ne s'aimait pas là nous n'aurions pas de raison de le faire, mais alors pourquoi non. Depuis le tout début, nous sommes faits l'un pour l'autre. Epouse-moi ! Tu ne le regretteras pas, je serais un mari aimant, attentionné et complètement amoureux.  
Et voilà que sa pensée prenait véritablement forme. Les mots « épouse-moi » franchissait ses lèvres. Apprendrait-elle un jour à se taire ? Sa curiosité la tuerait.

- Kent, reprit Dawn d'un sourire.

- Tu aimeras être ma femme comme tu as aimé ce bal, tu crois que ça ne t'intéresse pas ni ne te concerne pas mais il te suffit d'y gouter pour y adhérer. Tu aimeras être ma femme, répéta t-il. Dawn Mills épouse moi !

Dawn ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermé.

- N'hésite plus une seconde… sois à moi !

- Clark écoute…

- Ne me dis pas que tu aimerais dire oui… mais que tu ne compte pas le faire.

La jeune fille baissa légèrement la tête, découverte.

- Dis moi juste la réponse que tu souhaite au fond de toi, continua Clark. Celle que te crie ton cœur et ton âme. Pas parce que cette situation, nos problèmes nous en empêche mais juste parce que _toi_ tu en as envie !

Dawn pinça ses lèvres, réfléchissant profondément elle ferma les yeux un instant. Tout ce qui doit arriver arrivera quels que soient nos efforts pour l'éviter. Tout ce qui ne doit pas arriver n'arrivera pas, quels que soient nos efforts pour l'obtenir. _On à qu'une seule vie Dawn fonce !_

- D'accord, je... je sens qu'au... qu'au fond de moi j'en ai très envie.

Clark cru un instant à une blague. Ces derniers temps Dawn ne semblait vouloir dire oui à rien et à quiconque alors était-ce un mirage ou…

Le jeune homme leva les sourcils questionnant de nouveau, véritablement perdu.

- Dawn tu veux bien m'épouser ?

- Je viens de te dire oui, déclara t-elle d'un sourire.

Clark eut un rire figé sous le choque.

- Vraiment ? C'est oui ?

Dawn affirma de la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est oui, insista t-elle.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire la prenant dans ses bras.

- C'est oui, répéta t-il pour lui-même. Dawn eut un sourire avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui.

- Clark embrasse-moi, réclama t-elle subitement.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta aux anges. Dawn répondit passionnément à ses baisers, amoureuse.

- Je t'aime, souffla t-elle contre ses lèvres.

- Oui mais moi je t'aime plus encore Angel.

. . .

_« J'aimerais que sans moi tu passes le reste de tes nuits éveillées. _

_Et si cela t'arrive enfin je souhaite être la dernière chose dans ton esprit avant que tu t'endormes. »_

Dawn ferma la porte de la salle de bain derrière elle avant de se diriger vers Clark qui se trouvait près de la cuisine de l'appartement, le jeune homme lui fit un léger sourire avant de déclarer,

- Tu veux quelque chose avant de…

- Non je dois vraiment partir, l'interrompit la jeune Mills.

- Alors tant pis, fit-il doucement.

Dawn tourna sur elle-même avant de reprendre.

- Mes chaussures c'est bizarre depuis tout à l'heure je n'en retrouve qu'une seule. Tu ne serais pas où elle est ?

- Ici, dit-il la sortant d'un placard. Dawn eut un sourire le regardant l'air soupçonneux.

- Sous levier ? Et bien je te remercie, ajouta-t-elle amusée.

- Pourquoi est ce que tu me regarde comme ça ?

- Pour rien, assura-t-elle avant de se diriger vers son manteau. Le jeune Kent la regardait se préparer avec une certaine appréhension. Pire que tout, il avait une boule au ventre, pourquoi devait-elle partir aussi tôt. Aussi rapidement. Pourquoi ! La jeune fille l'enfila soupirant longuement,

- J'ai changé d'avis je pense que je prendrais bien un peu de limonade.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire se dirigeant vers le frigidaire,

- De la limonade ?

- Oui.

- Parfait. Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre, tu sais que c'est exactement ce que tu nous avais commandé la première fois qu'on est sorti ensemble.

Dawn grimaça légèrement.

- D'un point de vu purement féminin ça n'était pas vraiment un rendez vous officiel.

- Oui mais à mes yeux maintenant ça l'est.

- Tant que ça t'arrange, déclara-t-elle s'asseyant près du comptoir. Le jeune homme posa le verre de limonade devant elle soupirer de tous ses poumons. Dawn inclina légèrement la tête cherchant son regard.

- Je t'ennuis déjà ? , questionna-t-elle le fixant. Clark se redressa.

- Jamais tu ne m'ennuieras… c'est juste que j'anticipe ton départ et ça me fait un peu peur de me retrouver de nouveau tout seul.

- Je te rassure moi aussi j'ai peur, assura-t-elle en regardant le fond de son verre.

- Je ne veux pas que tu m'oublies, et que tu passes à autre chose.

- Clark jamais… et encore moins maintenant.

Le jeune homme la regarda avec gravité.

- Clark ne me fait pas ses yeux là. Le jeune Kent tourna la tête, désorienté. Un léger silence s'installa avant que la jeune fille ne reprenne comme si de rien était,

- Tu comptes repartir en Europe la semaine prochaine ?

- Hum... je n'en sais encore rien, tu veux aller quelques parts ?

- Kent, dit-elle en lui lançant un regard entendu.

- Ne le dis pas sous un ton aussi évident, j'ai droit de te poser cette question, tu vas être ma femme et-…

Dawn eut un faible sourire. Elle allait être sa femme, tout cela paraissait encore étrange. Elle reprit alors,

- Et donc nous sommes à présent destinés à tout faire ensemble.

- Oui… mais je pourrais très bien y aller avec Sofia, articula t-il.

Dawn redressa la tête, agacée.

- Je t'en prie tais-toi.

Clark eut un faible rire avant de prendre sa main dans la sienne. Dawn observa son geste.

- Dis-moi franchement Kent...

- Oui.

- Avec combien de fille es tu sorti ces dernières semaines ?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ?

Dawn affirma de la tête.

- Oui on doit tout se dire, tu es mon fiancé.

Clark eut un faible sourire.

- J'aime t'entendre dire ces mots, redis-les.

- Tu es mon fiancé, se répéta t-elle un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Clark eut un rire avant de poursuivre,

- Bon maintenant passons aux choses désagréables.

Dawn fronça les sourcils, subitement inquiète.

- Sept, avoua t-il.

- Sept en trois semaines ? , s'exclama t-elle effarée. Et qui devrait s'inquiétait dis moi.

- Sûrement pas toi, dit-il aussitôt.

- C'est vrai que ces cours de séduction ton vachement réussi qui aurait cru qu'à peine un an plus tard le petit Clarky dragueraient une multitude de filles en boîte.

- Tu devrais t'en moquer puisque c'est toi que j'aime. Dawn affirma de la tête ironique,

- Ouai tu as raison je devrais m'en moquer. Le jeune homme se dirigea de nouveau vers le frigidaire amusé.

- Tu tiens à moi, n'est ce pas ? , demanda t-elle.

- Oui Dawn.

La jeune fille accusa le coup.

- Alors il est hors de question que tu en revois ne serait ce qu'une seule. Tu promets ?

Le jeune homme eut de nouveau un sourire,

- Dis que tu me promets ? , répéta-t-elle de nouveau.

- Une raison de plus de venir avec moi.

- Je dois y aller Clark.

- Tu m'agace, s'exclama t-il en la tirant par la main. Si tu ne veux pas y aller tant pis pour toi, mais ne m'empêche pas de m'amuser.

Dawn fronça les sourcils, irritée.

- Je dois y aller, accentua t-elle durement.

- Attends… attends encore un peu s'il te plait, insista t-il. Dawn croisa son regard un instant il semblait perdu alors pour s'éviter toute gêne qu'occasionnerai ces adieux la jeune Mills baissa légèrement la tête. Elle savait que le moment de se dire au revoir était arrivé et c'était tout ce qu'elle détestait. A plusieurs reprises il lui était arrivé de s'éclipser au beau milieu du jour ou de la nuit afin qu'ils n'aient pas à se le dire, mais se fut pire. Peut-être que c'était pour ça que lorsque Clark se réveillait et qu'il ne la voyait pas près de lui, il avait prit pour habitude de l'appeler. A présent Clark surveillé chacun de ses gestes afin qu'elle ne fuit plus leurs derniers instants ensemble.

- Tu dois vraiment partir maintenant ?

- Oui, Clark je dois-…

- Okay, soupira t-il. Okay, répéta t-il lentement pour lui-même.

Clark respira profondément avant de la prendre doucement par la taille.

- Quand comptes-tu revenir ?

- Bientôt. J'espère… de tout mon cœur. Mais je ne sais pas quand.

- D'accord parce que… tu sais il... il faut que... toi et moi… Dawn on doit se marier.

- Oui je sais, dit-elle d'un doux sourire.

Afin de changer de sujet, et d'éloigner un peu plus son départ Clark poursuivit alors,

- Dis moi je me posais une question puisque tes parents ont des origines latines et que donc par conséquent tu as deux noms...

- Tu veux donc savoir ce que ça donnera quand je porterais le tien.

- Est-ce que tu compte le prendre ?

- Rien sur Terre ne m'en empêcherait, dit-elle d'un sourire. Clark eut un large sourire à son tour avant de poursuivre,

- Alors est ce qu'on t'appellera... Dawn Millssinova Alvarez Kent, Dawn Millssinova Kent Alvarez ou bien Dawn Kent Mills-…

La jeune fille l'interrompit amusée,

- Et comment souhaiterais-tu qu'on m'appelle ?

- Et bien, poursuivit-il, que mon nom arrive au moins en première ou en deuxième place.

Dawn fronça le nez avant d'enrouler ses bras autour de lui.

- Et bien vu qu'Alvarez est le nom de jeune fille de ma mère et que Millssinova est mon nom de jeune fille, le nom Kent devrait être très bien placé.

Clark eut un sourire avant de respirer longuement son parfum.

- Mon amour.

- Oui, soupira le jeune homme, en sachant exactement ce qui allait suivre.

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle en se rendant à l'entrée.

Clark ferma lourdement les yeux. C'est là que ça devenait de plus en plus dur.

- Je veux que tu saches, reprit le jeune homme contre son cou, que je serais toujours près de toi où que tu sois et que si il y a un souci tu n'auras qu'à m'appeler et j'accourrai.

- Très bien alors je t'appellerai et tu accourras, dit-elle d'un léger sourire. Redressant la main, elle la glissa dans les cheveux du jeune homme alors qu'il se penchait vers elle pour l'embrasser langoureusement. Clark s'écarta légèrement posant son front sur le sien. Elle l'observa pendant de longues secondes, avant de l'embrasser de nouveau.

- Tu ne veux pas rester encore un petit peu, assura-t-il l'air morose.

- Il se fait tard Clark.

- Il y a bien un endroit sur cette planète où il est encore très tôt. Regarde en Europe par exemple le soleil se lève bientôt alors qu'ici il vient à peine de se coucher ici.

- A peine Clark ? Ça fait bien deux heures que le soleil est couché.

- Je fais tout mon possible pour qu'on reste ensemble alors s'il te plait ne me contredit pas. Dawn eut un large sourire, elle posa une main sur sa joue la caressant délicatement avant de reprendre doucement,

- C'est pour ça que je déteste te dire au revoir, tu ne te rends pas compte comme c'est dure de te laisser pour retourner là-bas. Et c'est à chaque fois plus dure de partir.

- J'ai déjà tellement hâte de te revoir, Angel. Dawn respira profondément avant de quémandait,

- Embrasse-moi encore. Le jeune homme l'embrassa tendrement ne souhaitant pas une seconde se séparer de la jeune Mills. De courtes minutes s'écoulèrent avant que Dawn ne recule d'un pas. Clark sentit son ventre se tordre alors qu'elle se détourner de l'appartement et de lui par la même occasion. Il resserra sa prise autour de sa main, alors qu'à présent tout cela ne servait plus à rien.

- A très bientôt, je penserais sans cesse à toi, marmonna t-elle avant d'ouvrir la porte puis de s'engouffrait dans le froid. Dawn jeta un rapide regard sur la rue avant de faire un léger sourire à son fiancé. Le jeune homme lui lâcha lentement la main alors que la jeune fille s'en allait déjà dans la ruelle bordant l'escalier qu'elle venait de descendre.

. . .

**Le lendemain, Manoir des Luthor**

La jeune Mills descendit les escaliers de la maison se forçant à ne pas sourire. C'était toujours le problème lorsqu'elle passait le week end avec Clark il laissait en elle un élan de joie, de sérénité… et cette fois plus que jamais un essor de bonheur intense. Se marier. Quelle idée ! Et pourtant cela lui donnait de minute en minute davantage envie. Que c'était bon d'imaginer un avenir avec Clark. D'une simplicité certaine et pourtant d'une accessibilité qui l'était d'autant moins. Vivre sous le même toit semblait déjà un cap, alors se marier. Dawn eut un sourire. Elle avait hâte, tant hâte qu'elle souhaiterait de ce pas se rendre devant l'autel avec lui. _A tout jamais_… la fin de cette phrase semblait s'effacer et s'obscurcir vraisemblablement devant la présence d'une si belle nouvelle. Dawn se mordit la lèvre alors qu'elle tournait à l'angle du couloir.

- Dawn, la surprit l'autre résident. La jeune Mills sursauta presque, revêtissant un masque plus passif.

- Lex, tu es déjà de retour.

- Depuis une heure, affirma t-il.

- Ah, soupira Dawn.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur, fit-il remarqué. Dawn mélodramatisa.

- Moi… oh non je… je suis juste… là.

- Comment s'est passé ton week end ? , questionna le jeune Luthor.

_A merveille, à pars tes nombreux coups de fils qui n'ont pas arrêté de me gâcher l'existence._

- Tranquille, articula t-il. J'ai refais connaissance avec les œuvres shakespeariennes qui tomberont sûrement à l'examen. Et toi ?

- Encombrant. J'ai du retourné à Métropolis parce qu'un de mes clients avaient besoin de me revoir d'urgence.

Dawn déglutit.

- A Métropolis. Oh oui je vois.

Lex acquiesça, la fixant longuement. Dawn sentit un frisson la parcourir. Voilà c'était dans ces moments là qu'elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Comme si le jeune Luthor était capable de lire en elle. Comme si ses yeux lui disait : « attention ma petite ne joue pas avec le feu, parce que tu serais capable de t'y brûler. »

C'était insensé mais vrai, Lex semblait être omniprésent, sensible et attentif à tout ce qui se passait… à tout ce qu'elle faisait.

- Bon, fit Dawn en tapant solennellement des mains. Je dois aller en cours.

- Tu ne mange pas.

- Oh… je compte m'acheter un truc sur la route les muffins du Talon son digne d'un Starbucks.

- Okay… alors dans ce cas à ce soir Dawn.

La jeune Mills acquiesça de la tête avant de se détourner rapidement du jeune Luthor se dirigeant vers la porte d'un pas décisif.

Lex l'observa attentif, divaguant une nouvelle fois sûrement sur l'attirance de la jeune Mills. Tout en elle respirer la beauté, si ce n'est la grâce. Oui Dawn était consciencieuse et intelligente. Elle venait de le prouver une nouvelle fois.

Son téléphone sonna alors, souhaitant lui prouvait le contraire, alors que la porte se refermait sur les talons de la jeune Mills, Lex répondit le cœur léger.

- Lex Luthor, se présenta t-il.

-_ Lex c'est Morgan Edge à l'appareil._

Le jeune homme se renfrogna se détournant de l'entrée.

- Oui, j'attendais votre coup de fil.

-_ J'ai du nouveau à propos du jeune Kent. _Lex tendit ses oreilles, attentif comme jamais. _Vous savez que notre plan de piégé Kal était prévu durant le vole des tableaux mais j'ai une nouvelle qui pourrait d'autant plus vous intéressez et qui par conséquent nous ferais revoir nos plans._

- Je vous écoute.

-_ Depuis peu je suis acquéreur de certaine entreprise, d'organisation et même aussi parfois de club. D'ailleurs l'année dernière j'ai acheté un club qui s'appelle le XO._

- Et ? , s'impatienta Lex.

- _Et la propriétaire de ce club est une jeune femme du nom de Sofia Mendez, elle voit Kal très souvent s'y rendre…_

Lex respira profondément aux aguets.

- Et y aurait-il du nouveau ?

- _Oui que vous devrez me confirmer…_

- Allez-y !

-_ Sofia m'a dit que pas plus tard qu'hier Kal est venu avec une belle jeune femme._

Lex attendit mais rien ne vint. Oui une belle jeune femme et alors, il y en avait des tonnes sur cette Terre mais celle qu'il ne supporterait pas de voir à son bras était unique. Si le jeune Kent avait décidé de refaire sa vie, s'il avait tourné la page ça serait davantage une bonne nouvelle qu'une autre jeune femme se trouve près de lui tant que ce n'était pas celle qu'il désirait plus que tout.

- Et alors ? , insista Lex crispé.

- _Sofia m'a dit qu'à plusieurs reprises, elle avait vu Kal avec des femmes mais celle là était la première qu'il lui présenta, et la première que Kal semblait connaître depuis pas mal de temps._

Lex sentit tout son corps se tendre, sa bouche s'assécher et son air manquait alors qu'il demandait d'une rancœur naissante dans la voix.

- Et comment s'appelait-elle ?

_- Elle se prénomme Dawn Mills. Est-ce que cela vous dit-il quelque chose ?_

Le jeune Luthor se sentit bouillonnait de colère à tel point qu'il se sentirait exploser. Qu'est ce que le jeune Kent ne comprenait pas dans les termes « N'importe qui, sauf elle ! ». Balançant son portable au travers du couloir, l'appareil s'écrasa sur la porte d'entrée avant qu'il ne se rende vers son bureau hors de lui. Si Dawn et Clark pensaient pouvoir se jouaient de lui aussi longtemps, qu'ils se détrompent il ne laisserait jamais… Oh grand jamais cela arrivait une seconde fois !

_« Je souhaite que sans moi ton cœur se brise, Au fond, je souhaite que tu m'aimes »_

_(Nicest Things - Kate Nash)_

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui. La deuxième partie et fin vous attend pour la semaine prochaine. Bon courage pour votre rentée, et à très très bientôt**_**.**_

**-Elvy-**


	47. Il Ne M'aurait Fallu Que Des Ailes

**Hey ! Heureuse d'être là (pas vous !) pourf enfin… je dis bien enfin vous mettre ce fameux chapitre. Omettons et passons les désagréments que j'ai rencontré pour poster cette fois encore, et ne gâchons pas ce moment hi hi ! Ouvrons la cérémonie. **

**Comme vous le savez cette suite est le dernier chapitre, après exactement 48 chapitres In The Arms Of The Angel voit la fin aujourd'hui. Je tenais personnellement et sincèrement à vous remerciez de l'avoir suivit de A à Z. Il vous en aura fallu du courage ^^ Mais voilà tout se travail à aboutit et après toutes ses heures à avoir tapé sur mon clavier (paie à son âme) je voulais vous dire merci, d'avoir été là, d'avoir suivi les aventures de Clark et de Dawn. Je pense qu'ils nous manqueront tous. N'oubliez pas de leur dire au revoir tout au long de ce chapitre, c'est la dernière fois que vous les retrouverez.**

**Pour en venir rapidement au chapitre, le thème musical de cette suite tourne autour de **_**« Life and Death »**_** de ****Michael Giacchino****. Je vous avais fait un petit mix mais bon puisque mon hébergeur ne fonctionne plus comme je le voudrais. Vous pourrais le retrouvez sur mon twitter. Dans ce chapitre, l****e temps passe très vite aussi bien au début qu'à la fin. Il est aussi mit en avant le point de vue d'un personnage qui s'adresse par moment, à vous, les lecteurs. Ce chapitre est dur, dur dans le sens « des épreuves à surmonter », les perso subissent beaucoup sans oublier que leur sentiment est vraiment mit en avant. Pour les comprendre, il faut vraiment se mettre à leur place. Alors faites comme Dawn et faites preuve d'empathie ! ^^ Vous ne serez vraiment qu'à la toute fin le dénuement de leur histoire. Ne vous arrêtez pas à ce chapitre puisqu'aujourd'hui vous aurez aussi droit à l'épilogue !**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_Parce que tout à une fin._

. .

**In The Arms Of The Angel… Il Ne M'aurait Fallut Que Des Ailes.**

**PART II.**

_« L'amour ça sert à quoi ? A nous donner de la joie, Avec des larmes aux yeux... C'est triste et merveilleux ! »_

« Je m'appelle Clark Kent et il y a presque un an de cela, j'ai rencontré Dawn Mills. Vous connaissez tous l'histoire alors que la fin reste encore un mystère, mais plus pour très longtemps. Je serais le seul à vous racontez la fin de cette histoire. Pourquoi ? Il est encore trop tôt pour vous le dire mais en ce moment vous pouvez songer à plusieurs options. Peut-être qu'à cet instant précis Dawn s'en désintéresse, peut-être que pour elle c'est du passé et il ne faut pas s'y attardait. Peut-être qu'au moment où je vous parle elle s'attarde sur sa guitare, ou répare son énième voiture dans notre garage. Ou peut-être que cela remonte à une page de son adolescence et que tout cela est déjà oublié. Deux choix possibles se dressent devant nous. La perfection d'un happy end, digne des films post modern des années 50 ou une fin digne d'une tragédie grecque encore plus ancienne. Je peux vous dire dès à présent que ce n'est ni l'un ni l'autre et que vous ne connaitrez le déroulement de la situation qu'à la tout de fin.

On s'est tous posé la question au moins une fois : Si on nous donnait la chance de revenir en arrière, que changerions nous de notre vie ? Oserions-nous vraiment donner un sens nouveau à notre existence ? Mais pour devenir quoi ? Pour aller où ? Et avec qui ? Il faut d'abord savoir que deux personnes ne se rencontrent pas toujours comme ça… en un claquement de doigt. On ne rencontre pas tous, notre âme sœur au coin de la rue, dans un café ou dans sa salle de gym. Celle de Dawn et moi étaient programmé pour être des plus banals alors quelle ne l'était pas du tout. Il faut comprendre une chose. Dawn a beaucoup souffert de son passé, mais notre rencontre est en lien direct avec son vécu. En admettant que Dawn naisse telle qu'elle est… avec des pouvoirs aussi fantastiques, combien de chance y avait-il qu'on se rencontre ?

Oui, juste imaginons que Dawn vive depuis son enfance à San Francisco plutôt qu'à Los Angeles. Ce seul changement de lieu aurait impliqué tellement de chose ! Dawn ne serait jamais tombé sur ce Chandler Jefferson, elle ne serait jamais sorti avec lui, donc ne se serait jamais confier à lui, elle n'aurait jamais eu à endurer son addiction pour ces substances illicites et ils n'auraient jamais eu à se séparer. Dawn n'aurait jamais rencontré les Luthor encore moins Lex qui semblait plus dément que son père, puisque Chandler ne la connaissant pas elle ne se serait jamais infligé la dure décision de quitter sa ville natale. Dawn n'aurait jamais déménagé, Dawn ne serait jamais venue à Smallville, Dawn n'aurait jamais quitté son lycée pour celui de cette ville. _Dawn ne m'aurait jamais rencontré.__.. __Quelle erreur ! » _

Bien que Lex ne l'est vu qu'en photo le jeune Kent était conscient qu'il la connaissait depuis bien plus longtemps que lui, et il ne pouvait presque que l'en remercier. Malgré tout ce qu'il leur avait fait endurer, il ne pouvait que l'en gratifier. Oh oui parce que pour rien au monde il n'aurait échangé sa place avec nul autre. Pour rien au monde il ne serait retourné en arrière, pour changer quoi que ce soit ! L'erreur se trouvait donc où ? Dans le fait qu'ils étaient tombés follement amoureux l'un de l'autre ou dans le fait qu'ils s'étaient rencontré... ? Quelqu'un avait tranché pour eux.

. . .

_« L'amour ne s'explique pas ! C'est une chose comme ça. Qui vient on ne sait d'où et vous prend tout à coup. »_

_**Le lendemain**_**, Manoir des Luthor,**

Dawn rentrait du lycée, la journée avait été longue et elle était presque surprise de ne pas avoir vu Lex de la journée. La jeune Mills ne se risqua pas à se rendre à son bureau elle monta aussitôt les escaliers de quatre en quatre. Se rendant à l'étage elle ouvrit sa chambre entièrement plongée dans le noir, balança son sac sur un siège qu'elle voyait très bien se matérialisé à sa droite avant de parcourir à l'aveuglette son petit chemin vers la salle de bain. La jeune fille alla se lavait les mains avant de revenir dans sa chambre à la recherche d'une serviette. Sachant pertinemment que la tache serait plus dure sans lumière la jeune Mills revint vers l'entrée de sa chambre à tâtons avant de s'aider de son coude.

- Bonsoir mon ange, entendit-elle du fond de sa chambre.

Dawn sursauta si soudainement qu'elle s'en mordit la langue.

- Seigneur Marie Joseph de Nazareth sans oublier le petit Christ. J'ai cru mourir…

- Mais ensuite ressusciter, déclara t-il d'un large sourire. Dawn leva les sourcils. Sa blague était nulle. Clark s'éclaircit la voix, légèrement mal à l'aise. Enfin apparemment, reprit-il en se levant.

Dawn observa le jeune Kent se levait du petit canapé où elle venait d'y jeter son sac, qu'il posait en ce moment même sur le sol avant qu'il avance l'air sceptique vers elle.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? , questionna Dawn face à ses traits.

- Je n'en sais rien… je me demandais est ce que tu compte me faire une scène de ménage... Je veux dire comme la dernière fois.

Dawn fit semblant de se prêter à la réflexion avant de secouer légèrement la tête un sourire aux lèvres.

- Ah tant mieux parce que je ne peux pas rester très longtemps Angel.

La jeune fille perdit son sourire.

- Pourquoi ? , questionna t-elle doucement. Tu compte repartir en Italie ?

- Non pas sans toi, la prochaine fois que j'y vais ça ne sera avec aucune autre que toi, j'ai juste des tas de choses à régler et quelqu'un d'autre à visiter.

- Avec Oliver ? , poursuivit Dawn doucement.

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement.

- Entre autre, mais bon je ne suis pas venu pour ça. Dawn eut un sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement. Pour ça non plus, précisa t-il.

- Oh, soupira Dawn faussement vexée.

Il respira profondément avant de se détourner légèrement de la jeune fille.

- Qu'y a-t-il mon amour ?

- Bon je veux que tu sois franche avec moi, si tu ne l'aime pas on peut la changer.

Dawn sourcilla, perplexe. Le jeune homme sortit une pochette en fourrure de sa poche. La jeune Mills cilla, décontenancé. Elle s'apprêtait déjà à discuter lorsque le jeune homme lui fit signe de se taire, Dawn s'exécuta à contre cœur. Sur ce, il posa un genou à terre.

- Clark non… relève toi enfin ce n'est pas la peine.

Le jeune homme lui imposa d'un regard sévère le silence. Dawn leva les yeux au ciel, alors qu'il se saisissait de sa main.

- Dawn. Je t'aime au-delà de Tout. Plus que tout. Envers et contre tout.

- Tu n'aurais pas du, murmura t-elle précipitamment.

- Bien sûre que si ! , reprit Clark rapidement. Respirant profondément comme stressé devant un examen de mathématiques il déclara,

- Dawn Angela Millissinova Alvarez accepteriez vous de devenir ma femme ?

Sur ce ouvrant la pochette, un solitaire brilla au centre de la bague, accompagné de plusieurs diamants, couronnant cette dernière en forme de pétale.

Dawn écarquilla les yeux, effarée.

- Mon Dieu Clark mais elle est magnifique.

- C'est vrai ? , questionna le jeune Kent ravie. Bien sûr je l'ai choisi en pensant à toi.

- Elle est sublime, décréta Dawn les yeux brillants.

- Pas autant que toi Angel, mais... il faut que tu me répondes.

Dawn eut un sourire angélique avant de s'avancer vers le jeune homme toujours posté devant elle, s'agenouillant à son tour en face de lui.

- Oui Clark Jérôme Kent. J'accepte, dit-elle avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

Le jeune homme eut un sourire contre ses lèvres avant de répondre à ses baisers. Dawn glissa sa main dans ses cheveux, le détaillant un court moment avant de reprendre ses baisers. Le jeune Kent protesta.

- Attend.

Dawn arrêta tout mouvement, attentive.

- Oui ?

Le jeune homme eut un faible sourire avant de lui désignait la bague. Dawn acquiesça lui tendant sa main. Tout sourire le jeune Kent glissa la bague au doigt de la jeune fille avant de redresser la tête vers Dawn. La jeune Mills fixa la bague à son annulaire, un air ravie sur le visage. Le jeune homme sourit doucement, remettant une mèche de la jeune fille derrière son oreille avant de la faire basculer sur le sol. Dawn eut un cri de surprise alors que le jeune Kent lui donner une pluie de baisers.

Dawn éclata de rire poursuivant alors,

- Je croyais que tu ne pouvais pas rester longtemps.

Clark eut une mimique avant de se redresser légèrement,

- Oui c'est vrai c'est le cas.

Dawn se maudit intérieurement. Elle espérait peut-être qu'il lui dise que non, qu'il préférait cent fois rester dans cet enfer plutôt qu'un autre. La jeune fille le tira par le col de sa chemise, l'attirant de nouveau vers elle. Le jeune Kent eut un rire avant de s'allonger près d'elle posant alors ses lèvres sur son cou.

- Avec moi tu es heureuse ?

- Oui plus que jamais, soupira Dawn.

- Je vais te manquer ? , interrogea t-il futilement.

- Atrocement, avoua Dawn. Et j'en ai déjà mal.

- Ne dis pas ce genre de chose, reprit Clark avant de se redressait sur ses pieds.

Dawn ferma lourdement les yeux un court instant avant de s'asseoir sur sa moquette s'adossant au matelas de son lit.

- Tu es obligé de partir aussitôt ?

- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas m'attarder au Manoir, ça fait partit des règles ne l'oublie pas, affirma t-il d'un sourire tordu.

- Parfois je te déteste, murmura t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. Clark eut un rire avant de s'avancer vers elle.

- Quand est ce que tu veux te marier ?

- Aujourd'hui, souffla t-elle.

- C'est bien je vois que tu es emballé par l'idée mais c'est un peu tôt, non ? Je dois d'abord l'annoncer à mes parents.

Dawn se mordit la lèvre.

- Oh, siffla t-elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle devait elle aussi en faire de même. On pourrait d'abord se marier puis en parler !

- Dawn.

- On a besoin de personne, allons-y maintenant, insista t-elle l'air revêche.

- Tu as peur de le dire à tes parents et principalement à ton père n'est ce pas ?, élucida Clark.

- Oui mais ce ne sont pas pour les raisons que tu crois, dit-elle l'air sûre d'elle. Clark soupira avant de prendre la jeune fille par les épaules.

- Angel il le faudra pourtant ce sont tes parents ils doivent le savoir.

Dawn eut une moue.

- Non, dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Si ils doivent le savoir, Angel. C'est important.

Dawn se redressa posant ses mains sur le visage du jeune Kent.

- Pour nous seulement.

- Dawn on ne se mariera pas tant que tu ne le diras pas à tes parents !, décréta t-il.

La jeune Mills se renfrogna tapant du pied.

- Parfait. Dans ce cas tant pis.

- Dawn !

- Bon d'accord mais à une condition…

_« Voilà c'était à partir de cette condition que tout s'enclencha. Que tout prit cette tournure là à cause d'une condition... de cette condition. D'une violente mais si tendre condition. Dawn avait le don de faire des compromis. »_

- A condition qu'on se marie demain.

- Dawn tu étais sérieuse, ajouta Clark d'un sourire.

- Oui, tu m'as convaincu je veux partir d'ici, et je ne veux pas vivre au Manoir en étant ta femme. Je veux être près de toi.

- Vraiment tu veux partir ! , déclara Clark d'un sourire qu'il tendait de dissimuler.

- Oui, même si il me faut prendre des risques pour ça.

Le jeune Kent eut un rire la serrant dans ses bras.

- Angel je t'aime.

Dawn eut un sourire à son tour posant un baiser sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à la reposer sur le sol.

- Et as-tu songé à comment savoir où est ton père ?

- Oui et ça fait pas mal de temps que j'y pense, ajouta t-elle. Mais d'abord éclair moi Clark, dis moi aurais-tu encore ton réveil ? , questionna la jeune Mills.

. . .

**Manoir des Luthor,**

Le jeune Luthor était à son bureau lorsqu'un domestique entra dans la pièce. Le voyant sur les nerfs l'employé ne s'attarda pas davantage dans ces lieux.

- Victor.

- Oui Monsieur Luthor.

- J'aurais une question à vous posez.

- Hum Monsieur je suis assez occupé vous allez bientôt passer à table et je dois encore…

- Victor je vous paye pour servir les personnes qui sont dans cette maison, n'est ce pas ?

- Oui Monsieur Luthor mais…

- Et quand j'ai une question à vous posez il est dans mon droit que vous m'accordiez quelques instants afin que je vous la pose, n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme soupira,

- Oui en effet.

- Donc ,reprit le jeune Luthor en se levant, j'ai une question qui me tracasse.

- Je vous écoute Monsieur.

- Je veux que vous soyez franc avec moi je veux que vous me répondiez par oui ou par non.

Le jeune homme déglutit alors que Lex reprenait,

- Ce week end… je n'étais pas là.

Lex s'interrompit, Victor attendit la suite mais rien ne vint lorsqu'il reposa son regard sur le jeune Luthor il vit qu'il le fixait attendant une réponse.

- Euh oui Monsieur Luthor.

- Et... donc j'aurais voulu savoir quelque chose. Vous connaissez très bien Mlle Mills, elle apprécie votre présence et pour une raison que j'ignore vous vous entendez très bien.

- Oui Monsieur Luthor, répondit simplement l'employé.

- Victor, je voudrais savoir est ce que Mlle Mills était là ce week end ?

Victor réfléchit à toute vitesse, il était sensé dire la vérité. Qui était que non la jeune Mills n'avait pas était là, mais est ce que la vérité épargnerait Dawn ? Il semblait tellement remonté depuis ce week end. Que c'était-il donc passé ?

Victor ne souhaitait pas que Dawn est des problèmes, mais mentir ne l'aiderait pas à garder son emploi si le jeune Luthor devait aller vérifier au près d'un autre employé.

- Euh Mlle Mills était là vendredi et aussi dimanche, répondit-il vaguement.

Lex eut un rictus avant de se pencher vers son bureau le regard de plus en plus sombre de colère.

- Victor, Dawn était-elle là oui ou non ?

- Et bien… hum… non Monsieur.

- Ça sera tout merci Victor ,dit-il entre les dents.

Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, Lex le toisa du regard avant de reposer son attention sur son ordinateur pianotant de nouveau. Victor avança d'un pas prenant son courage à deux mains.

- Mr Luthor, Dawn est une fille vraiment géniale et je n'aimerais pas qu'à cause de moi vous soyez en froid avec elle.

Lex redressa la tête vers lui, reprenant sèchement.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous n'êtes en rien dans les mauvais choix que s'efforce de faire Mlle Mills. D'ailleurs je souhaiterai que cette conversation reste entre nous. Il en va de soi n'est ce pas Victor ?

- Euh oui Monsieur.

- Bien vous pouvez disposez.

Le jeune homme soupira avant de sortir du bureau.

. . .

**Ferme des Kent,**

Lorsque le jeune Kent arriva à la ferme il lui sembla qu'elle était vide. La maison semblait silencieuse et c'est perplexe que le jeune Kent appela,

- Maman… Papa… Y'a quelqu'un ?

Il entendit une voiture et regardant par la vitre il vit la 4x4 rouge de ses parents se garait. Le sourire aux lèvres le jeune Kent sortit de la maison. Sa mère fut la première à le voir.

- Mon chérie tu es là !

Clark eut un sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Jonathan descendit rapidement de la voiture ravie.

- Fiston !

- Salut papa, reprit Clark saisissant de l'autre bras son père.

Martha eut un sourire se reculant légèrement.

- Laisse-moi te voir mon garçon. Tu es beau comme un cœur.

Clark eut un rire.

- Tu as l'air de bonne humeur et en pleine forme, affirma Jonathan.

- C'est parce que je le suis, continua t-il. Ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir.

- Nous aussi mon fils, poursuivit Jonathan.

- Dawn n'est pas avec toi ? , questionna Martha l'œil aux aguets.

Clark pinça ses lèvres avant de secouer négativement la tête.

- Euh non elle est au Manoir.

- Tu avais promit de venir avec elle ce week end.

Clark s'éclaircit la voix avant de poursuivre.

- Je suis désolé on... on avait plein de choses à faire.

Jonathan et Martha échangèrent un regard alors que le jeune Kent se dirigeait de nouveau vers la maison. Ils le suivirent avant que Jonathan ne reprenne,

- Tout se passe bien à Métropolis ?

- Ça va je m'en sors. C'est difficile sans vous mais je me porte bien.

Où Dawn avait l'art du compromis, Clark avait hérité l'art du mensonge, il n'avouerait jamais à ses parents que Morgan Edge continuait de l'utiliser depuis son retour à Métropolis.

Clark s'éclaircit la voix avant de se tourner vers ses parents le cœur battant à tout rompre.

- Il… il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, dit-il en leur faisant signe de s'asseoir.

Les parents du jeune Kent observèrent ses traits alors que le jeune Kent sentait que sa tension chutait.

- Tu as l'air très sérieux ça va ?

- C'est parce que c'est très sérieux papa, répondit-il doucement.

Martha et Jonathan se rendirent vers le canapé, tandis que Clark faisait les cent pas devant eux.

- Ecoutez je ne sais pas vraiment comment vous l'annoncez mais voilà ça va faire plus d'un mois que j'habite à Métropolis maintenant et vous savez aussi que c'était le seul moyen pour Dawn et moi de se voir, vous êtes les parents les plus compréhensifs que je connaisse et vous m'avez permit de rester avec celle que j'aime. Alors voilà vous savez que Dawn habite encore au Manoir et parce qu'on s'aime et qu'on veut se défaire de l'emprise de Lex, Dawn et moi avons décidé de se marier, avoua t-il enfin.

- Quoi ? , s'exclama sa mère effarée. Mais vous avez complètement perdue l'esprit !

Le regard de Clark se posa sur sa mère qui avait bondit sur ses pieds.

- Maman on a prit cette décision à deux, je… je ne peux pas me passer d'elle.

- Quand tu es parti à Métropolis tu as dit exactement la même chose et pourtant tu te passe très bien d'elle.

- Non maman ne crois pas ça !

- Vous êtes trop jeune Clark, poursuivit sa mère. Vous aurez tout le temps !

- Justement non. Maman je sais que c'est elle que je veux… rien qu'elle. Je ne veux pas attendre, je ne veux pas la perdre.

La mère du jeune homme posa ses mains sur ses hanches un air sévère sur le visage qu'elle n'employait que dans les grands moments.

- Je suis sûre que c'est son idée ! , déclara Martha.

Clark emprunta un air désabusé.

- Mais pas du tout, fit-il abasourdit par la réaction de sa mère.

Parfois il avait l'impression que depuis son déménagement à Métropolis Martha semblait éprouvait une sorte de rancune envers Dawn, mais à d'autre moment tout disparaissait et tout redevenait à la normal.

- C'était mon idée, insista t-il, la mienne. J'ai du carrément lui forcer la main.

- Mais elle a dit oui !

- Parce qu'elle aussi m'aime maman !

Le jeune Kent soupira de tous ses poumons avant de se tourner vers son père, dépité.

- Papa et toi qu'as-tu à dire ?

Son père sembla sceptique, comme songeur. Réfléchissant un long moment il déclara alors,

- Je suis fier de toi fiston. Je savais que ça se terminerait comme ça ,dit-il en lui faisant une accolade. Félicitation.

Bien que surprit le jeune Kent sourit et l'accepta de bon cœur.

- Merci papa.

- Je t'en pris.

Martha observa Jonathan décontenancée.

- Jonathan, ne les incite pas !

- Martha, je le savais, tu le savais, on le savait tous. A quoi sert-il de lutter ? Il n'y a pas d'âge pour s'aimer.

Sur ces belles paroles Clark hocha de la tête ravie, avant de se diriger vers sa mère qui regardait dans le vide. Si m'aime son mari ne l'aidait pas comment lui faire admettre que c'était une mauvaise idée. La voix de son fils la sortie de ses pensées.

- Maman tu sais que tu resteras à tout jamais la première femme de mon cœur et de ma vie. Je ne t'oublie pas, je grandis et mûrit c'est tout.

Martha respira profondément les yeux embués avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras.

- Je suppose que vous allait vous en allez.

- Oui pendant un certain temps, admit le jeune Kent.

- Promet moi de prendre soin de toi, Clark.

Le jeune homme posa sa tête sur son épaule susurrant.

- Je te le promets.

. . .

**Hôpital,**

Dawn compta jusqu'à trois avant de entra timidement dans la chambre de son père. Elle cherchait au plus profond d'elle-même du courage mais n'y trouva rien. Angoissée elle fit chemin inverse. _Zut alors !_ Son père était réveillé, elle repasserait dans une heure ou deux et lui laisserait un mot sur sa table de chevet. Son père se redressa dubitatif. Observant sa fille rebroussait chemin il sourcilla.

- Angel ! , l'interpella t-il.

Dawn déjà au fond du couloir se retourna résigner.

- Oh mais quoi ! , ronchonna t-elle indiscipliné. Son père l'appela de nouveau et Dawn revint sur ses pas, trainant lentement des pieds. Quand elle apparut dans l'encadrement de la chambre, son père déposa sur elle un regard curieux, à la limite de l'innocence. Il fallait bien qu'elle est hérité cela de quelqu'un, il lui avait apprit ce regard mais elle savait qu'il était loin d'être innocent. Avançant sur la pointe des pieds, Dawn se remit une mèche derrière l'oreille.

- Angel qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? , questionna t-il inquiet.

- J'espérais que... non je croyais, reprit-elle maladroitement, que tu dormais.

- Pas encore. Entre ma fille, dit-il en lui faisant signe d'approcher.

La jeune fille respira profondément avant d'avancer d'un pas dans la chambre, la porte ferma lourdement derrière elle. Dawn sursauta. Son père eut un faible sourire amusé.

- Ce n'est que le vent Dawn, qu'est ce qui se passe ? Son visage s'aggrava subitement lorsqu'il interpréta mal son comportement.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose, Lex a osé te toucher !

Dawn secoua négativement de la tête.

- Non papa non, enlève ses idées morbides de ton esprit, il n'y a rien.

- Alors raconte-moi, tu es bizarre, poursuivit son père en se rasseyant plus convenablement.

- Ne t'en fait pas tout va pour le mieux. Il… il faut juste que je te parle d'une chose ou deux, dit-elle en se grattant la tête.

- Je t'écoute ma chérie.

La jeune Mills s'approcha de son père avec réserve.

- Non tu sais quoi, on parlera de tout ça plus tard, assura t-elle se dégonflant de nouveau. J'ai reçu tes examens papa, tu sais qu'ils sont très encourageant tu es quasiment remis.

Son père fronça les sourcils s'apercevant qu'elle tentait de lui cachait quelque chose.

- Dawn il est tard, et les heures de visites sont presque terminé alors s'il te plait va droit au but.

Dawn le fixa un court moment avant d'acquiescer.

- Okay d'accord. Elle fit une légère pause avant de s'asseoir près de son père. Alors voilà papa écoute il faut que je te dise quelque chose d'important.

- Dawn tu me fais peur, ajouta son père.

La jeune fille secoua la tête.

- Non tu n'as pas à avoir peur, c'est… c'est une bonne nouvelle, dit-elle d'une grimace.

- Bien je t'écoute, poursuivit son père.

Dawn avala difficilement sa salive, fermant un instant les yeux elle reprit alors d'une petite voix.

- Quand j'imaginais cette scène, je n'aurais pas imaginez que je te le dirais à l'hôpital, qu'on serait dans cette ville de plouc et que je serais aussi jeune mais voilà le destin fait parfois en sorte de nous surprendre entièrement.

- Dawn, va droit au but ,s'enquit son père.

- Bon et bien voilà je…je vais… La jeune Mills s'accorda une légère pause, respirant profondément elle annonça alors subitement.

- Clark et moi allons nous mariés.

- Je te demande pardon ! , bégaya Mr Mills.

Dawn le fixa longuement avant de répéter d'une voix plus faible encore.

- Clark et moi allons nous mariés.

- Angel... dis moi que... que tu te moque de moi, s'énerva t-il.

- Papa, continua t-elle doucement, Clark et moi ont s'aiment et-…

Mr Mills lui asséna une gifle, Dawn ne la vit pas venir et le regarda effaré.

- Oh ! Papa ça, ça fait mal !

- Dawn aurais tu perdu la tête !

- Non mais par contre j'ai toute la partie droite de mon visage paralysé.

- Dis-moi la vérité Angel, es-tu enceinte ?

- Non papa voyons… non. Ne raconte pas de bêtises. Je suis juste amoureuse.

Une autre gifle partie.

- Aïe. Bon là stop papa c'est trop, dit-elle en se levant. Je vais me marié avec lui et puis c'est tout.

- Et puis c'est tout !, répéta t-il avec force. Angel tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais, tu gâche ta jeunesse, tu gâche ta vie et ton futur des plus ambitieux.

- Au contraire papa se marier ne gâche en rien la vie, puisque c'est lui mon avenir et je ferais en sorte qu'il le reste pour toujours.

- Idiote ! , s'exclama t-il dans le silence de la chambre.

Dawn recula de deux pas.

- Tu pense à comment Lex réagira, tu pense à ce qu'il serait capable de te faire si il l'apprenait ?

- Je… je sais papa, et c'est pour ça que je dois avant tout te sortir de là. Tu vas partir d'ici.

- Et… et comment Dawn ? Tu sais pertinemment que chaque jour je change de lieu. Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

- Mon fiancé, fit-elle involontairement. Son père grogna. Pardon Clark va te sortir de là, et tu n'auras plus aucune bonne raison de le détester autant.

- Angel je ne le déteste pas… je le hais ! ,expliqua son père le regard sombre.

- Tu n'as aucune raison de le haïr. Il est adorable, ajouta t-elle ahuri.

- C'est un délinquant, un moins que rien, un usurpateur. Il se joue de toi voyons Dawn et tu ne le vois même pas.

La jeune Mills eut un faible sourire poursuivant,

- Papa c'est la chose la plus ridicule que je ne t'ai jamais entendu dire.

- Viens là insolente ! , s'écria t-il en se penchant vers elle.

Dawn bondit au fond de la salle.

- Papa voyons calme toi ! Pense à ta santé et à ton cœur.

- Si je succombe à un infarctus au milieu de la nuit, tu seras que ça vient de toi idiote.

Dawn pinça ses lèvres.

- Ne dis pas ça, tu veux que je demande à l'infirmière de t'injecter des calmants ?

- Hors de question ! , s'écria t-il. Je veux être complètement lucide en ce jour où ma fille aura choisit de détruire sa vie. Avec un stupide fils de fermier !

Dawn soupira de tous ses poumons, agacée.

- Je lui avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de te le dire.

- Parce que tu comptais ne pas me le dire, s'exclama t-il effaré.

Dawn roula des yeux.

- C'est lui qui a insisté pour que je vienne te le dire ce soir, moi je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée.

Mr Mills sourcilla hors de lui.

- Ce garçon est moins bête qu'il n'y parait, alors que toi s'est irréparable. Et quand comptais-tu me le dire après l'annulation de mariage parce que crois moi il aurait été question d'annulation de mariage. Je ne te laisserais pas te marier avec... avec ce garçon ,dit-il avec dédain.

Dawn secoua la tête, désabusé. La scène était presque comique. Son père en faisait trop !

- Il me vole ma petite Angelita, et je devrais dire oui sans rouspéter.

- Il ne vole rien du tout… Voyons papa je ne m'envole nulle part, je… je veux juste être heureuse. Enfin heureuse.

Son père garda le silence un long moment et Dawn crut un instant qu'il ne lui parlerait plus. Son air était grincheux, tenace et obstiné comme si il ne comptait pas revenir sur ses paroles. Il le détestait et ça depuis la première fois que Luthor avait cité son prénom. Dawn respira profondément, quoi qu'il en soit elle savait que c'était perdue d'avance il ne comptait pas donner sa bénédiction et au fond d'elle, la jeune Mills savait qu'elle n'en avait pas réellement besoin, personne ne lui dirait qui elle avait le droit d'aimer. Au bout d'une longue minute de réflexion Mr Mills sembla légèrement plus calme mais sa voix chevrotante le trahit alors qu'il articulait,

- La vie n'a pas toujours était facile pour toi Angel. Je suis désolé mon ange je… je sais que… que je ne t'ai jamais réellement aidé à ce que tout cela s'arrange. Mais d'aller jusqu'à te marier...

- Papa je ne fais pas ça pour t'embêter... ce... ce n'est pas une sorte de revanche ou de punition. C'est juste que je-...

- L'aime, articula Mr Mills avec amertume. Dawn acquiesça doucement de la tête, avant de baisser légèrement les yeux.

- Je suis désolée si pour toi ce n'est pas le gendre idéal. Je suis désolée si pout toi c'est trop dure à supporter mais je l'ai choisit et ça sera lui... rien que lui.

Son père soupira longuement alors que Dawn reprenait,

- On a eu une idée. La jeune fille ouvrit son sac avant de lui tendre un réveil.

Son père regarda l'objet sceptique.

- Ce réveil sonnera à sept heures et demie demain soir.

- Pourquoi ?, questionna t-il dubitatif.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit Clark te sortira de là, où que tu sois il l'entendra.

- Tu en es sûr ? , demanda t-il.

- Est confiance, poursuivit Dawn avant d'avancer avec hésitation vers son père. Abandonnant en court de route elle se détourna de lui annonçant alors par-dessus son épaule,

- Demain toi et moi seront libre papa.

. . .

_« Pourtant on dit souvent que l'amour est décevant. Qu'il y en a un sur deux qui n'est jamais heureux... »_

**Le lendemain, Métropolis, XO**

Il était très tôt lorsque le jeune Luthor se rendit à Métropolis. Bien que la plupart des domestiques aient confirmés l'absence de la jeune Mills, Lex souhaitait en être sûr. Lex ne voulait pas se tromper, il ne pouvait pas si il voulait bien riposter. Ce n'était pas un jeu, cette histoire le tenait à cœur et encore plus... la relation qu'il essayait de construire avec Dawn. Le jeune Luthor s'assied au comptoir du club qui a cette heure-ci de la matinée fut complètement désert. Patientant, il vit Morgan Edge s'avançait vers lui.

- La propriétaire arrive, vous voulez que je vous laisse seul ?

- Oui j'ai besoin de lui parler tranquillement.

- Très bien, poursuivit Morgan Edge avant de faire signe à la jeune fille d'approcher. Juste une question Lex, reprit-il. Si c'est elle que comptez-vous faire.

Lex releva la tête observant son associé.

- Me réjouir de savoir que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.

Morgan le détailla un instant, curieusement. Le jeune Luthor se leva alors que Sofia se dressait devant lui.

- Lex, débuta Morgan Edge. Je vous présente Sofia Mendez. Sofia je vous présente Lex Luthor.

Les deux jeunes gens se serrèrent la main. Lex lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de faire de même. Morgan Edge s'éclipsa alors que Lex débutait déjà,

- Bonjour Sofia.

- Bonjour Mr Luthor.

- Appelez moi Lex, déclara t-il. Sofia acquiesça doucement de la tête tandis que le jeune Luthor poursuivait.

- J'ai besoin de vous.

- Oui Mr Edge m'a dit que c'était à propos de ce week end, déclara la belle jeune femme.

- En effet, poursuivit Lex d'un hochement de tête. En faite j'aurais besoin de savoir ce que vous avez vu ce week end. Morgan Edge m'a dit que vous aviez vu... hum... Kal dans ce club, c'est ça ?

- Oui, il… il est venu au XO samedi soir.

- Très bien. Il y vient souvent ? , questionna Lex d'un ton doucereux qui ne lui correspondait pas.

- Oui c'est une sorte d'habituer, affirma Sofia en se pinçant les lèvres.

- Je vois. Sofia j'ai une question cruciale à vous posez.

La jeune Mendez acquiesça de la tête avant de tendre l'oreille.

- Je vous écoute.

- Est-ce que... Kal était accompagné samedi soir ?

Sofia se rassied sur sa chaise avant de s'appuyait au comptoir.

- Il l'est souvent mais... oui.

- Comment était-elle ?, questionna le jeune homme.

- Euh elle était blonde, élancé, mince avec des yeux verts et un sale caractère !

Lex pinça ses lèvres détournant la tête. Se forçant à respirer, il fit une légère pause tentant un instant de comprendre où est ce qu'il avait fauté. Ne comprenant pas que le vrai problème venait de lui.

- Je vois, déclara Lex avant de fouiller dans sa poche. Dites moi est ce qu'elle est sur l'une de ces photos ? , questionna Lex en sortant quatre photographie de sa veste.

Sofia fixa les photos qu'il avait disposées sur le comptoir en face d'elle. La jeune Mendez se pencha vers le comptoir, avant que sans aucune hésitation elle ne pointe la troisième photo du doigt.

- C'est bien elle. Dawn, précisa t-elle.

Lex pinça ses lèvres, la fureur qui l'avait habité toute la semaine ressurgissant amplement. Tournant la photo le nom de la jeune Mills fut inscrit au dos, et pour insister Sofia acquiesça de la tête satisfaite de ne pas s'être trompé. Le jeune Luthor serra les dents. Il avait envie de l'insulter d'idiote, comme s'il y avait de quoi se réjouir d'une telle trahison.

- Je vous remercie Sofia c'est tout ce qu'il me fallait, déclara –il sombrement.

. . .

**Métropolis,**

Le jeune Kent entra chez lui dans l'après midi, il souhait tout préparer pour son départ de ce soir. Il était si stressé qu'il n'avait pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit. Si proche de son avenir si proche d'un destin qu'il n'aurait jamais songé fait pour lui. La fuite était elle une bonne chose ? Partir si soudainement, si subitement était-ce sensé ? Clark eut un rire avant de poser une main sur sa nuque réfléchissant pour la millième fois au déroulement des évènements de la soirée. Demain la jeune Mills serait sienne ! Quelle folie ! Il avait du mal à se faire à cette idée. Cela semblait être si impossible, mais pourtant si accessible. Il en perdait même son raisonnement. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose que le temps file... oh oui très vite pour qu'il puisse à tout jamais être avec elle. Le jeune homme consulta sa messagerie avant de se diriger vers le balcon.

Au bout d'un moment il entendit celui qui l'importait le plus.

_« __Coucou Clark c'est ta petite amie, non je te rassure que ce n'est pas Rosalie, ni Ellen ou Dieu sait qui, mais l'autre tu sais... la blonde irritante qui n'arrête pas de te harceler. Voilà je pense que t'a comprit qu'il s'agissait de ta fiancé. Tu vois je commence à m'y habitué... Hum... j'aimerais te parler. Oui parce qu'en plus de cette très forte envie d'entendre ta voix, de t'embrasser... et plus d'y affinité... j'ai grandement besoin qu'on discute. Quand tu as un peu de temps devant toi appel moi. Tu me manque. »_

Clark eut un rire avant de se diriger de nouveau vers le téléphone. Il ne tarderait pas à la rappeler d'aussitôt. Rien qu'à cette idée son cœur s'emballa. _Quel idiot,_ songea t-il contre lui-même. Il n'y pouvait rien il l'avait dans la peau. Réappelant le dernier numéro entrant le jeune homme attendit d'entendre la douce voix de la jeune Mills.

- Allô.

- Angel, c'est moi.

- Tu as entendu mon message.

- Oui, poursuivit Clark d'un rire. Tu m'as bien amusé.

Dawn eut un sourire à son tour, avant de poursuivre tendrement.

- Tu me manque mon amour.

- Toi aussi, mais ne t'en fais pas ce soir… oui ce soir Dawn il n'y aura plus que toi et moi.

- Je l'espère de tout mon cœur, dit-elle en croisant les doigts. Tu sais Clark je dois t'avouer que j'ai un peu peur.

Clark secoua négativement la tête plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune Mills.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur Angel tout se passera parfaitement bien je te l'assure.

- J'espère, souffla Dawn se mordant la lèvre.

- Est-ce que tu as donné le réveil à ton père ?

- Oui, ça y est.

- Dis-moi tout, comment ça s'est passé avec lui ?

La jeune fille grimaça légèrement au souvenir de la réaction de son père.

- Et bien relativement mal, il m'a assené deux gifles avant de déclarer à quel point il était déçu et indigné de ma décision, il me croit enceinte.

- Wow, s'exclama Clark effaré. Et bien tu vois toi qui appréhendait de quoi tu te plains ?

Dawn eut une mimique sarcastique.

- Je n'aime pas quand tu fais de l'ironie.

- Excuse-moi, fit Clark d'un sourire sans joie.

- Ça n'aurait pas pu se passer plus mal, mais de toute manière je le savais.

- Je vois, poursuivit le jeune Kent. Merci de l'avoir fait pour moi mon ange.

- Et toi comment est ce que ça s'est passé avec tes parents ?

- Et bien mon père a dissimulé sa joie, alors que ma mère a véritablement était choqué par l'idée.

- Oh et… est ce que cela change quelque chose pour toi ? , questionna Dawn doucement. Elle savait à quel point le jeune Kent était proche de ses parents. La difficulté de se séparer d'eux avait déjà relevé d'une épreuve lorsqu'il s'était rendu à Métropolis. Est ce que cette décision était celle de trop ?

Clark fronça les sourcils, dubitatif,

- Je n'en sais rien est ce que pour toi ça change quelque chose ?

- Pour ma part absolument pas Clark, déclara Dawn en secouant négativement de la tête. J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir.

Clark eut un sourire, face à la détermination de la jeune fille. Cela le rassérénait de savoir que la jeune Mills en avait autant envie que lui.

- Moi aussi Angel. J'ai hâte.

- A quel heure se retrouve t-on ? , questionna t-elle doucement en jetant un furtif regard en direction de la porte de sa chambre.

- Hum… tu as bien mit le réveil à sept heure et demi n'est ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Et bien rendez vous à huit heure au centre ville de Smallville devant ton ancienne maison d'accord ?

Dawn acquiesça de la tête avant de poursuivre doucement.

- A 8h devant mon ancienne maison j'y serais !

- Parfait, souffla Clark le cœur battant à tout rompre. Je t'y attendrais Angel.

Dawn eut un sourire, avant de se remettre une mèche derrière l'oreille.

- Bien alors à ce soir. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime plus fort, souffla Clark avant de raccrocher.

La jeune Mills raccrocha à son tour avant de sourire, attendrit. Elle était tout simplement heureuse. Et avait tant hâte que la journée se termine… au plus vite pour sortir de cette prison de cristal. Et de ce cauchemar qui semblait se répétait tout les jours. Mais avant il fallait qu'elle termine de préparer ses affaires, rien ne devait paraitre suspect aux yeux du jeune Luthor, pas de placard vide, pas de comportement étrange, pas d'absence suspecte ou injustifiée. Ce soir Dawn serait bonne élève.

Est-ce que le destin s'acharnait-il sur nos deux tourtereaux tout prévoir était ce une bonne chose ? Et sous estimé Lex était encore plus naïf. Le jeune Luthor derrière la porte de la chambre de la jeune fille ferma lourdement les yeux avant de baisser légèrement la tête. Elle avait donc prévu de partir ce soir. Dawn souhaitait s'échapper de ce Manoir, et de lui par la même occasion. Pour retrouver Clark. L'Amour n'avait vraisemblablement pas de Raison. Qu'essayait de prouver le destin ? Que même ceux qui s'aiment le plus, sont menacés. Qu'ils sont constamment en danger ? Peut-être que la paranoïa de Lex, peut-être que la vigilance du jeune Luthor en était pour quelque chose. Néanmoins Lex était au courant de leur projet et n'accepterait absolument pas que tout cela se finisse ainsi.

. . .

**Hôpital,**

Mr Mills était tranquillement dans sa chambre, regardant sa télévision. Une infirmière venait de lui donner un sédatif afin qu'il puisse trouver le sommeil et le père de la jeune fille ne tarderait pas à succomber aux bras de Morphée lorsque un bruit strident l'interrompit. Le père de la jeune Mills eut un sursaut avant d'avoir un rictus. C'était ce satané réveil qui sonnait pile à sept heures et demie comme si le jeune Kent saurait capable de l'entendre. Pouvoirs ou pas c'était impossible. Soupirant Mr Mills l'attrapa afin de cesser ce carnage rapidement, il sentait de plus en plus le sommeil l'emportait. Il l'arrêta donc avant d'éteindre la télévision puis de s'allonger. Un coup de vent fouetta son visage avant que la porte ne claque. Il rouvrit durement les yeux.

- Clark ?

Le jeune homme étudia la pièce de fond en comble regardant à peine Mr Mills. A croire qu'il n'y était pas. Le père le regarda surprit.

- Bonsoir Mr Mills, dit-il enfin en se tournant vers lui. Les yeux en forme de soucoupe du père de la jeune Mills lui retirèrent un sourire.

- Co... Comment as-tu fais pou... pour…

- Dawn ne vous avez pas prévenu ? , questionna Clark en levant les sourcils.

- Si mais… mais...

Le jeune Kent dissimula un sourire de nouveau avant d'expliquer.

- Mr Mills on doit y aller. Je dois vous mettre en sécurité avant d'aller chercher votre fille.

Le père de la jeune fille fronça les sourcils avant d'enfin redescendre sur Terre. Comment ça il allait chercher sa fille ? Et pourquoi allait-il la sortir de ce Manoir que maintenant, alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui durant tout ce temps ?

- Attend Clark j'ai deux mots à te dire ! Il est hors de question que tu te marie avec ma fille chérie !

Le jeune Kent tiqua, avant d'avancer d'un pas vers lui.

- Mr Mills maintenant nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps, nous parlerons de tout ça plus tard pour l'instant je dois vous conduire ailleurs.

- Non parlons-en maintenant, il me faut absolument une explication ! J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas une question d'argent ! Parce que si ça l'est crois-moi que je serais capable de te payer cher pour que tu la laisse tranquille !

Clark secoua légèrement la tête, désabusé. Le père de la jeune Mills essayait-il vraiment de le soudoyé ? Il sourit doucement, avant de répéter.

- Mr Mills nous n'avons vraiment pas le temps.

- Au contraire nous avons tout notre temps tu me dois des...

Sur ce Clark partit en super vitesse avec lui, ne lui laissant pas la chance de terminé.

. . .

_« En somme, si j'ai compris, Sans amour dans la vie. Sans ses joies, ses chagrins, On a vécu pour rien ? »_

**Manoir, **

La jeune fille faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre incapable de rester tranquille. Se rongeant les ongles et les cendres, avait-elle raison d'être stressé peut*-être pas mais elle avait un étrange ressenti. Elle resongea à tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis hier. Son sac était près il l'attendait sagement dans sa voiture qui était garé derrière le Manoir. Dawn fit tournait les clés de l'automobile dans ses mains afin de se rassurer intérieurement. Une fois partit il faudrait qu'elle mette Ed au parfum. A pars ses parents, elle et Clark, personne était au courant de toute cette histoire. L'argent n'était pas un problème, ni le logement. Ses parents avaient une petite maison de vacances à Cancun. Cela ferait l'affaire pour un certain temps. La langue n'était pas un souci et la maison était assez grande pour accueillir une classe d'école. Dawn respira profondément recherchant de l'air pur… un air qui ne semblait pas se trouvait ici. Tout se passerait bien, Clark le lui avait promit. Elle se rendrait au point de rencontre, et ils partiraient tout les deux, main dans la main.

La jeune Mills énuméra pour la centième fois la liste de chose à faire en arrivant. Etait-il nécessaire de laisser sa voiture ici, elle l'aimait tant. Ed l'avait pourtant déjà contrôlé, les risques que Lex arrive à retrouver leur trace grâce à cette voiture était-ils si grands ?

C'était donc là son point faible sous estimé la folie qu'avait atteint Lex en s'éprenant d'elle. Le jeune Luthor se surprenait parfois, mais rester toujours cohérent. Il savait exactement ce qu'il voulait et ce qu'il ne voulait pas voir arriver. Il savait exactement quoi faire et ce qui était à éviter. Mais nous sommes parfois lents à croire, ce qui fait mal... à croire !

Dawn posa son regard sur sa montre. Il était pile sept heures et demie à croire qu'elle comptait les secondes. Se donnant du courage elle éteint la lumière dans sa salle de bain mais laissa celle de sa chambre se dirigeant vers l'entrée de cette dernière. Dawn fit un tour sur elle-même inspectant les lieux. Rien ne devait paraitre, elle ne pouvait pas faire cette erreur. Pas maintenant. Trouvant sa chambre trop bien rangé Dawn laissa quelques vêtements trainé ici et là, sur son lit et son fauteuil. Elle laissa une écharpe atterrir sur le sol. Après réflexion Dawn leva les sourcils. Sa chambre était tout le temps ainsi alors quel mal y avait-il ?

Dawn pivota vers la sortie, puisant toute l'air dans ses poumons la jeune fille ouvrit la porte à la volée débutant son pas. Dawn s'arrêta net, voyant Lex postait derrière la porte près à frapper à cette dernière.

Bon sang mais quelle erreur de le sous estimé. _Quelle erreur !_

. . .

**Centre de Smallville,**

N'était-ce pas une belle soirée pour s'éclipser ? Le ciel était d'un noir d'encre parsemait de nombreuses étoiles qui étaient si agréable à regarder qu'elle aurait fait filer le temps si le temps n'était pas aussi pressant. Cette nuit était sans nuage et pourtant l'inquiétude était à son comble. Le jeune homme les mains dans les poches patientait. Encore et encore. N'ayant l'impression de ne faire que ça. Voyant en une minute une malheureuse heure s'écoulait. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que quelque chose s'était passé ? Garderait-il de cet instant le souvenir d'une absence. Il observa sa montre. _20h20_. Ce n'était pas possible... ce n'était pas normal. Dawn avait déjà vingt minutes de retard, quelque chose clochait. Il espérait qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver, après tout c'était elle qui vivait avec Lex. Et donc par conséquent c'était elle qui était le plus en danger. Plus les minutes s'écoulaient et plus Clark s'inquiétait. Et s'_il _avait tout découvert. Et s'_il _lui avait fait du mal.

A cette simple idée Clark sentit sa tension chuté. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre. Dawn ne pouvait pas être autant en retard. Laissant toutes ses affaires dans la voiture, il secoua la tête avant de se rendre en super vitesse au Manoir.

. . .

**Manoir des Luthor,**

Le jeune Kent arriva en un rien de temps, si apeuré par l'idée de la perdre qu'il arriva au Manoir plus vite que le portait ses jambes. Entrant par la fenêtre de sa chambre il aperçu la jeune Mills assise sur son fauteuil patientant. De la voir en bonne santé, le fit souffler de tout ses poumons.

- Dawn, mon ange.

La jeune Mills se retourna vers lui, les lèvres pincées.

- Que fais tu ici, je t'attends depuis une éternité ?

- Clark, dit-elle d'un ton soulagé. Mon amour, murmura t-elle si doucement que Clark crut lire sur ses lèvres.

- Allons-nous en, articula Clark en s'avançant vers elle. Ton père est en sécurité, il ne manque que toi Angel.

Dawn recula d'un pas.

- Je ne peux pas, va t'en ! , murmura t-elle en reniflant.

Le jeune Kent la fixa un long moment tentant de lire sur ses traits ce qui n'allait pas. Il sentit son propre cœur s'accélérait, est ce que tout leurs espoirs s'écroulaient.

- Il sait tout, grommela Clark. Dawn affirma de la tête. Il est ici ! Dawn répéta son geste.

- Clark je suis désolée, dit-elle la voix brisée. Il faut que tu t'en ailles.

Le jeune homme ferma lourdement les yeux, terrassé par l'idée. Non Lex ne pouvait pas savoir c'était impossible. Ils avaient prit leur précaution, ils avaient fait attention. C'était un mauvais cauchemar il rouvrirait les yeux et tout s'arrangerait. Dawn et lui seraient loin… mêmes très loin dans un endroit que seul eux connaitrait. Inventé pour eux et par eux... où ils y vivraient des jours heureux. Etait ce trop demandé la normalité ? Le jeune Kent rouvrit les yeux, et le retour à la réalité fut brutal. Dawn crut lire dans ses yeux la décision qu'il comptait prendre. La jeune fille secoua légèrement la tête anéantit.

- Non Clark.

- Hors de question, que je te laisse ici. Soit on part tout les deux sois personne ne pars, dit-il en se dirigeant vers elle.

- Ne dit pas ça Clark, dit-elle en secouant la tête, il est au courant pour tes pouvoirs.

- Quoi ? , s'exclama Clark en écarquillant les yeux.

- Suite à votre changement de corps il s'en est souvenu, expliqua Dawn. Ne reste pas là c'est un piège, il m'a montré ce que Morgan Edge et lui comptait te faire subir ils… ils ont créé une cage en kryptonite à Summerholt, et tu en mourras. Ne les laisse pas te faire ça Clark je t'en supplie. Va-t'en !

Le jeune Kent la tira par la main avant de la compresser contre lui. En ce moment des milliers de questions lui torturer l'esprit face à cette alliance entre Morgan Edge et Lex Luthor. Face à cette cage qui semblait complètement irréaliste mais dans la bouche de Dawn prenait entièrement sens.

- Je t'ai dit que c'était hors de question. Quand je suis entré dans cette chambre tu ne songe pas que je ne me suis pas demander un instant si il ne s'agissait pas d'un piège, j'ai décidé d'y entré Angel. Parce que c'est tout ou rien. Quoi qu'il arrive on reste ensemble Dawn, d'accord. Je ne le laisserai pas gagner pas aujourd'hui et pas comme ça. Si il faut faire face, si on ne peut pas fuir alors on le fera... et ensemble !

Dawn le serra fort contre elle, si fort qu'elle sentit ses bras s'engourdir comme si il s'agissait de la dernière fois, comme si quoi qu'il arrive... quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, Clark et elle n'aurait jamais quitté cette chambre pour prendre une décision. Qu'à jamais ils seraient là. Que le temps et l'espace ne se réduisait qu'à ce moment précis. Qu'à cette sphère personnelle et unique.

Le jeune Kent redressa la tête de la jeune fille, observant ses yeux verts rempli de larme. Clark sentit son cœur se déchirait de mille manières différentes. Dans ses yeux l'avenir s'y inscrivait. Elle semblait détenir en elle le plus grand des secrets. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'elle en savait plus que ce qu'elle en disait ? Elle n'avait pas parlé d'elle, mais que de lui. Clark eut subitement peur. Qu'est ce que Lex comptait faire ? Le jeune Kent avait l'impression qu'il aurait dû être en train de lui dire au revoir maintenant dans le cas où il ne pourrait pas le lui dire plus tard. Il souhaitait lui dire qu'il l'aimait plus que tout autre chose qu'il avait aimé auparavant. Il voulait lui dire qu'elle était tout ce qui était bon et lumineux dans sa vie. Qu'elle l'avait sauvé quand il ne savait pas qu'il avait besoin de l'être. Qu'elle était plus que du désir, de l'attirance et de l'amour. Elle était la vie, l'air et le bonheur. Il souhaitait lui dire que peu importe ce qui arriverait, il l'aimerait elle... et seulement elle ! Jusqu'à son dernier souffle de vie. Il voulait sentir son souffle contre ses lèvres avant de lui enlever un baiser. Il voulait sombrer en elle, la tenir, l'aimer et la garder en sécurité avec lui pour toujours. Il aurait aimé lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'aujourd'hui… et à présent c'était différent. Mais s'il faisait toutes ces choses là, s'il lui disait toutes les pensées qui se déchaînaient dans sa poitrine, dans son cœur et dans son âme il serait en train d'admettre que Lex gagnerait. Il serait en train de donner de la crédibilité à l'idée qu'ils n'allaient peut être pas avoir leur fin heureuse. Quoi qu'il arrive quoi qu'il se passe même si elle disait vrai, même si elle avait peur et que lui de plus en plus Dawn devait se rappelait à tout jamais une chose.

- Angel, ne pleure pas ce n'est pas grave, la rassura t-il.

- Si c'est grave, décréta t-elle. J'ai fauté quelque part à cause de moi… à cause de moi peut-être que-…

- Dawn écoute moi bien, déclara Clark en la saisissant par les épaules. Je veux que tu ne l'oublie jamais d'accord mon ange...

La jeune Mills acquiesça de la tête attentive.

- Je t'aime Angel. Je t'aime...

- Au-delà de Tout. Plus que tout. Envers et contre tout, murmura Dawn.

- C'est ça, poursuivit le jeune Kent d'un bref sourire sans joie. Maintenant toi et moi ont va sortir d'ici d'accord. Et demain à la même heure on sera marié.

Dawn acquiesça de la tête, avant que le jeune homme saisisse sa main puis se dirige vers la sortie de sa chambre. La jeune Mills le tira par la main,

- Clark attend, s'exclama Dawn. Le jeune Kent se tourna vers elle. Il faut que tu sache une chose, murmura t-elle comme craignant d'être entendu. Je ne t'oublierais jamais... même quand tu penseras être seul au monde et que tu en seras certain je veux que tu sache que je serais toujours là. Je ne t'oublie pas, répéta t-elle.

Clark la fixa étrangement. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Dawn se hissa sur ses pointes l'embrassant amoureusement. Le jeune homme l'embrassa en retour, à présent plein d'appréhension. Le jeune Kent en était conscient, son geste dépassait le réconfort.

- Allons-y ,ajouta Dawn doucement.

Clark la contempla durant quelques secondes, ses yeux verts brillaient singulièrement, et c'est à cet instant précis qu'il fut persuadé que Dawn savait ce qui se passerait. Alors pourquoi allait au-delà du danger, n'avait-il pas d'échappatoire. Non ! Il devait l'affronter, il devait s'y opposer et passer par là pour être enfin libre de l'emprise des Luthor.

Clark acquiesça de la tête avant de reprendre son chemin. Dawn observait chaque recoins de la pièce elle était sûr qu'il se trouvait quelque part prêt à leur barrer la route mais où. C'est lorsqu'ils dévalèrent les escaliers de la grande maison que sa voix résonna à leur oreille tel un Big Brothers.

- Et où allez-vous comme ça ?

Les deux jeunes gens s'arrêtent subitement au milieu des escaliers face à un Lex détendu.

- Loin d'ici, claironna Clark en se postant devant la jeune Mills.

Le regard de Lex se posa sur elle, l'air déçu par son comportement.

- Dawn, moi qui aurais cru que tu aurais réussi à le convaincre de te laisser partir sans toi. Tu sais pertinemment que ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde.

- De quoi parle t-il ? , murmura Clark.

- Il m'a montré ce qui t'attendait et ce qui comptait te faire. Clark c'est horrible.

Le jeune Kent pressa un peu plus fort sa main dans la sienne.

- Lex tu ne peux rien contre nous.

- Bien sûr que si, poursuivit Lex. Je vous avais pourtant prévenu, cessez de vous voir, ne vous parlez plus, coupez les ponts mais vous n'avez rien voulu entendre. Et je n'aime pas me répéter. Dawn est à moi Clark !

- Elle ne t'appartient pas ! , s'écria le jeune Kent.

La jeune Mills avait l'impression d'avoir vendu son âme au diable et que Hercule demi Dieu discuté du sort de son âme avec Hadès Dieu de l'enfer. Pourquoi de nouveau cette sensation d'être un ange déchu, alors que dans la petite ville de Smallville, personne ne se doutait de l'étendu de la catastrophe qui s'annonçait dans ce Manoir.

- Sans moi Clark, tu ne l'aurais jamais connu et voilà que tu veux qu'elle devienne ta femme. Lex secoua la tête avant de reprendre.

- Quand je pense Dawn que c'est lui que tu as choisi pour passer le restant de tes jours à ses côtés, un vulgaire fermier, alors que tout les deux nous sommes pareils. On aurait été si heureux ensemble.

- Je n'ai rien de semblable au monstre que tu es Lex, affirma Dawn avec rancœur. Je n'ai jamais autant haïs quelqu'un de toute ma vie, ta seule présence me révulsait de jour en jour. En sachant ce que tu avais fait à ma famille, à mon père, à Clark. Tu as touché aux seules personnes que j'aimais et tu as fait de leur vie un véritable enfer, mais Lex s'est terminé maintenant. Mort ou vive je sortirais d'ici.

- C'est vraiment ce que tu veux Dawn ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ensemble toi et moi.

- Lex si tu savais comme je te plains, ton enfance a du être véritablement douloureuse pour que tu finisses ainsi, continua Clark en secouant la tête.

- Tu crois pouvoir me comprendre mais même si tu essayais jamais tu n'y arriverais Clark. Tu as hérité de bon parent, de fidèles amis et tu es même parvenu à conquérir le cœur de la fille...

Dawn pinça ses lèvres observant le jeune Kent puis Lex.

- Mais sache que je ne vous laisserez aller nulle part ensemble.

Clark respira profondément, s'en doutant.

- Et que compte tu faire Lex tu ne peux absolument rien contre moi, débita Clark avec force.

- Et bien figure toi, signala Lex, que la petite excursion que j'ai pratiqué dans ta vie mais surtout dans ton corps m'en a fait apprendre davantage sur toi qu'en plus de quatre ans de longue et belle amitié fraternel.

Clark déglutit, alors que Dawn s'agrippait déjà à son bras.

- Tu as deux faiblesses sur cette planète, dit-il avant de faire un hochement de tête. Trois hommes apparurent alors subitement, Dawn en aperçu un dans chaque coin de la pièce. A la seconde près, la jeune fille comprit la présence de chaque homme dans cette pièce, elle sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

- Ne te retourne pas, poursuivit Dawn entre les lèvres. Le jeune Kent posa son regard sur la jeune Mills alors que Lex poursuivait,

- La kryptonite est la première chose…, dit-il alors que les trois hommes sortaient une pierre de leur poche intérieure. Clark sentit son sang bouillonnait subitement dans ses veines et ses jambes lâchaient il devait supporter la douleur. Pour Dawn il se le devait. A ce stade Lex était capable de n'importe quoi pour les arrêter.

- Puis, reprit Lex d'un ton chantonnant, cette fille est ta deuxième faille, continua t-il en ricanant. Dawn redressa la tête vers Lex alors que le jeune Kent la protégeait déjà de toute sa grandeur qui semblait s'épuisé et s'émietté de seconde en seconde. Avec autant de kryptonite dans la pièce il ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps. Sa respiration se saccadé, jusqu'à en devenir presque inexistante. Des sueurs froides le prirent, alors qu'il tentait de rester debout en vain.

Lex eut un sourire en observant la scène.

- Tu croyais quoi Clark que j'allais vous laisser tranquille et que vous alliez filer le parfaite amour à Bora Bora. Clark voyons je t'en pris, dit-il alors que le jeune Kent titubait déjà. Dawn le rattrapa rapidement précipitant.

- Clark dis moi que tout va bien je t'en prie.

- Tout va bien, mentit le jeune Kent avant de poser un genou sur le sol. Dawn s'agenouilla à son tour.

- Clark je te demande pardon tu aurais du t'en aller pendant qu'il en était encore temps. Je le savais pourtant, je suis désolée pardonne moi... pardonne moi mon amour.

- Il en était hors de question ! , souffla le jeune Kent en manque d'air.

- Elle a raison Clark, tu aurais du partir pendant qu'il était encore temps ce que tu vas voir ne va pas te plaire, dit-il d'une mimique amusé.

Cette fois s'en était trop, il souffrait et Dawn n'y pouvait donc rien ? Il fallait qu'elle réagisse. Tel une Hélène de Troie que se disputé les grecques et les troyens Dawn se redressa, Clark tenta absolument de la retenir. Y mettant toute sa force qu'il restait en lui, il la maintenu contre lui fermement.

- Dawn reste, s'il te plait !

- Non je ne peux pas le laisser te faire ça, je ne pourrais pas le supporter plus longtemps et toi non plus, poursuivit Dawn avant de se défaire doucement de sa prise. Sa force n'en était donc réduit qu'à cela, se surprit le jeune Kent alors que la jeune Mills s'éloignait.

- Dawn non ! , reprit Clark alors qu'il tentait de s'aider de la rambarde pour se redresser.

La jeune Mills descendit les dernières marches se dirigeant vers le jeune Luthor,

- Lex cette fois s'en est trop, laisse le tranquille. Relâche-le, et arrête ça tout de suite.

Le jeune Luthor eut un sourire, avant de lever les épaules l'air impuissant.

- Je suis désolé Dawn mais tu savais pertinemment que ça se passerait ainsi… à présent c'est lui ou toi.

Dawn respira profondément avant de s'exclamer,

- Alors choisi moi, mais arrête ça tout de suite !

- Non, affirma Clark entre ses lèvres. Non Dawn tais toi, ne dis pas ça ! Elle ne le pense pas.

Lex observa le jeune Kent avant de reposer son regard sur la jeune Mills. C'était presque plus réjouissant de le voir souffrir de cette manière là. De pouvoir le regarder perdre ses rêves, et ses espoirs qu'il tentait de voir réaliser, alors qu'il ne pouvait plus se battre. Dawn se retourna à son tour vers le jeune Kent recherchant dans ses yeux tout le courage dont elle avait besoin. Clark la fixa avec insistance, les yeux de la jeune Mills semblaient vouloir dire. « Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien maintenant ». Mais c'était complètement faux, tant que Dawn serait davantage en danger que lui rien irait mieux. Elle était plus fragile, plus délicate.

- S'il te plait ne fait pas ça, la supplia Clark.

Dawn se détourna, anéantit.

- Je suis sûre de moi, affirma t-elle en retenant des sanglots dans sa voix.

Lex eut un sourire aux anges avant de reprendre,

- Tu pensais vraiment que j'aurais pu exister dans un monde tel que celui-ci et ne pas m'opposer à cela. Si Dawn ne veux pas de moi alors elle ne sera à personne, déclara Lex avant de faire de nouveau signe à un homme se trouvant à sa gauche. Dawn ferma les yeux attendant son sort, la scène était si clair... oui encore si présente dans son esprit à quoi bon se l'infliger de nouveau. _La haine et la jalousie conduise les hommes si loin, les détournent de leur véritable destin. Les fourvoient et les pervertissent. Pourquoi perdre autant de temps à cela... à haïr ? _L'homme sortit un pistolet de sa ceinture avant de la braquer sur elle. _Et alors pourquoi continuer de s'entre tuer ? Est-ce par Amour, par Passion, ou alors véritablement par Haine. _Le jeune Kent ne comprit pas ce qui était en train de se passer avant qu'il ne voit l'arme de l'homme braquait sur celle qu'il aimait le plus sur cette planète. _Ce qu'on appelle une raison de vivre, n'est-elle pas en même temps une excellente raison de mourir ?_

- NON ! , s'écria Clark alors que le coup de feu partait. _Mais le temps d'apprendre à vivre... il est déjà trop tard._

- Dawn non ! , s'exclama t-il alors que les forces le manquait pour se déplacer. La jeune Mills rouvrit difficilement les yeux avant de poser sa main sur sa blessure, grimaçant de douleur. Une tâche de sang apparu sur son tee shirt. Elle sentit ses jambes flanchés avant de s'écrouler sur le sol. Clark usa de toute la force présente en lui pour s'approcher de la jeune Mills, le ventre tordu de douleur.

- Bon sang Lex mais qu'as-tu fait ! , s'écria Clark au bord du gouffre.

- Ce que je me devais de faire, admit Lex le regard perdu.

Posant son regard sur la jeune fille, le jeune Kent sentit des larmes coulaient sur ses joues alors que la douleur mentale dépassait de loin à présent celle que l'infligeait ces maudites pierres.

- Dawn je suis désolée. Dis… dis moi que tout va bien je t'en prie.

- Tout va bien, mentit la jeune Mills en hoquetant. Du sang coula de sa bouche et Clark crut mourir de tristesse.

- Regarde toi, souffla Lex les larmes aux yeux. L'attachement est une absurdité, une incitation à la douleur. Les êtres s'attachent et deviennent dépendants les uns des autres à tel point que lorsque l'un vient à partir, le monde s'écroule autour de l'autre…

Le jeune homme redressa la tête vers le jeune Luthor, complètement sous le choque, alors que ce dernier fixait la jeune Mills maintenant à l'agonie. Clark ouvrit la bouche la haine le transcendant de part en part.

- Tu... tu... tu mourras ,articula Clark. Lex échangea un regard avec lui, remplit de colère et d'agressivité.

- J'aurais du faire en sorte que tout se passe mieux, partir alors qu'on était encore à Métropolis aurait été le meilleur choix à faire pardon !, entendit le jeune Kent faiblement. Clark reposa son regard sur Dawn... pâle. Le visage du jeune homme s'adoucit posant une main sur sa joue.

- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ? Hein ! Pourquoi ? Tu le savais, tu savais que ça se passerait ainsi tu aurais du me le dire… tu aurais du me le dire et j'aurais fait en sorte que-…

- Que quoi, articula Dawn difficilement, ça devait arriver, tu n'aurais rien pu contre cela quoi qu'il arrive Lex comptait... comptait le faire.

Clark renifla avant de redresser la tête, s'apprêtant à user des faibles moyens à présent à sa disposition pour fracasser la tête de ce monstre. Mais à présent seulement lui et elle étaient dans cette pièce. Lex et ses sbires les laissant à leur destin. Résidé seulement sur le sol les trois pierres plus puissantes que jamais. Clark sanglota, si même la perspective de l'envoyer en Enfer semblait tomber à l'eau que lui restait-il ? Lex ne pouvait pas s'en sortir aussi bien, il ne pouvait pas s'en sortir ainsi. Il devait mourir.

- Je serais mort cent fois pour toi Dawn, tu n'aurais jamais du faire ça.

- On... on attend beaucoup plus de toi. Ton destin surpasse de loin le mien de nous deux c'est toi qui doit vivre tu verras-…

- Non, déclara Clark en sentant le vertige lui prendre. Cette kryptonite ne pouvait-elle donc pas disparaitre à tout jamais. Non Dawn regarde, tu vas mal ça n'aurait jamais du se terminer ainsi, articula t-il.

- Ne dis pas ça Clark ça va, je... je ne sens plus rien.

Clark s'alarma.

- Il faut que je t'emmène à l'hôpital Dawn.

- Tu n'y arriverais pas à temps, continua t-elle. La balle à perforé… mon poumon gauche et-…

Clark la serra contre lui.

- Ne t'en fait pas, poursuivit Dawn, sans moi tu t'en sortiras.

- Non.

- Tu vivras encore longtemps, et tu aimeras d'autres filles que moi…

- Jamais, souffla Clark.

- Je veux que tu me promettes que tu feras l'effort d'en aimer d'autre après moi, et encore d'autres après celle là, quoi qu'il arrive.

- Non ! , murmura Clark. Tu seras la seule... à tout jamais la seule, je n'aimerais personne plus que toi.

- Tu vivras... et tu aimeras... pour moi.

- Non je veux te rejoindre. De toute manière la kryptonite me tuera, je n'ai qu'à attendre.

- Ton destin n'est pas limité à cela, affirma t-elle en toussotant. Et si tu tue Lex tu deviendras exactement comme lui.

- C'est injuste !, claironna Clark. Le tien non plus n'est pas limité à cela, si tu es dans cet état c'est à cause de moi depuis le début tout vient de moi.

- Arrête c'est complètement faux ! C'est la seule chose que je te demande Clark, soit heureux, comme on devait l'être.

- Ne dis pas ça on le sera Dawn. Tu… tu vas te sortir de là je te le promets. Parce que tu ne vas pas mourir, tu es forte Angel, et comme toujours tu vas t'en sortir.

- Alors pourquoi est ce que tu pleure ?

Clark s'essuya rapidement les yeux, avant de renifler, il en devenait presque incohérent, voilà qu'il fondait encore des espoirs sur leur avenir.

- C'est juste à cause du choc, mais tu vas voir qu'on se mariera, et... et on habitera dans une de ces... ces grandes maisons blanches...

- Oui beaucoup trop grande pour un couple, marmonna t-elle à bout de souffle.

Le jeune Kent acquiesça frénétiquement de la tête.

- Puis comme je te l'avais promit, on aura des enfants mon ange.

- Je suis d'accord tant que notre enfant ne s'appelle pas Lenny, murmura t-elle. Clark eut un faible rire sans joie.

- C'est promit. Dawn sentit le souffle lui manquait.

- Tu as froid, remarqua Clark.

- Non, mentit Dawn. Je… Redressant sa tête la jeune Mills posa son regard dans le sien… Clark détailla ses yeux verts les lèvres serrés. Dawn posa une main sur sa joue.

- Arrête, implora t-elle. Clark ferma lourdement les yeux, terrassé. N'y avait-il plus de justice dans ce monde, n'y avait-il plus personne pour se révolter contre cela. Devait-il se résignait à voir tout les gens qui l'aime mourir ?

- Pardonne moi Clark... pardonne moi que de nous deux c'est toi qui souffrira le plus.

Le jeune homme balaya sa remarque d'un hochement de tête avant de déclarait,

- Dawn je t'aime si fort, si profondément.

- Oui mais… mais moi je t'aime plus encore, chuchota t-elle lentement. Embrasse-moi et sers-moi dans tes bras.

Le jeune Kent s'exécuta posant ses lèvres sur son front sur sa joue puis sur ses lèvres. La serrant tendrement dans ses bras il entendit la jeune Mills lui déclarait lentement,

- Mon amour. Tu comprends maintenant… tu comprends pourquoi on restera ensemble à tout jamais… à tout jamais Clark même si je m'en vais.

Le jeune Kent sentit doucement son cœur s'arrêtait de battre contre le sien. Et tout s'écroula subitement, le jeune homme se mit à pleurer de tout son être, de toute son âme. Non tout cela était impossible. Reposant ses yeux sur la jeune Mills, il la supplia doucement.

- Dawn je t'en prie ouvre les yeux, je t'en supplie Dawn. Ne me laisse pas s'il te plait...

Pourquoi la jeune fille semblait-elle juste endormit ? Tout cela semblait irréel, même si il le vivait en chair et en os le jeune homme avait l'impression de faire un horrible cauchemar. Non n'importe qui sauf elle. Pas sa Dawn, pas celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Pas cette fille avec qui il avait partagé tant et tant de chose, personne ne pouvait partir ainsi d'une manière aussi barbare et sauvage. C'était inhumain, c'était improbable, impensable, et inconcevable que ça se termine ainsi. Il devait sortir de là, quelqu'un devait à tout prix le sortir de cet enfer. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Le jeune Kent puisa toute la force présente en lui mais cela lui sembla inutile à présent avait-il vraiment des raisons de se battre. Toutefois Clark se dirigea tant bien que mal vers les trois pierres tentant de fermer chaque boite en plomb ou chacune reposait. Mais lorsque la douleur physique s'en alla s'était comme si alors une souffrance triplement plus dévastatrice s'abattit sur lui. Elle n'était pas seulement mentale, et psychique elle était de nouveau corporel. C'était comme si une main compressé son cœur à l'en faire saigner de douleur. La douce perspective de songer que la mort était à porter de main et que si ces boites se rouvraient de nouveau il n'aurait plus la force de les refermés et qu'ainsi ils seraient ensemble à jamais. Cette douleur là était influente, elle cherchait la facilité. Rien qu'en cet instant c'était si dure comment il y survivrait ? Le jeune Kent se tourna vers la jeune Mills, avant de fermer lourdement les yeux. Cette vision de la justice le hanterait à tout jamais. Se redressant le jeune Kent prit le corps de la jeune Mills dans ses bras. Il devait s'efforçait de croire qu'elle n'était pas endormit mais qu'elle les avait bel et bien quitté. Mais il était déterminé à faire tout en sorte pour qu'elle revienne. Il se damnerait s'il le faut. Se levant doucement le jeune Kent se dirigea alors en super vitesse à l'extérieur du Manoir.

. . .

_« Mais quand tout est fini. Il ne vous reste rien qu'un immense chagrin... »_

**Grotte Kawaches/Forteresse de Solitude**

Le jeune homme la posa tendrement sur le sol, avant de lui retirer ses cheveux de son front doucement. Se reculant légèrement il ne la quitta pas du regard, interpellant son père.

- Jor-El ! Le silence lui répondit. Jor-El !

Aucune voix ne répliqua. Clark s'écarta de la jeune fille avant de redresser les yeux vers la paroi de la forteresse.

- Père, souffla t-il.

- Je t'écoute Kal-El.

Le jeune homme soupira de tous ses poumons, soulager pour la première fois de sa vie d'entendre la voix de son père.

- Père écoute moi, Dawn… Dawn Mills, la femme que j'aime est morte, Lex la tué.

- Je le sais Kal, et j'en suis désolé.

- Jor-El je souhaiterais que tu m'aide.

- Le destin a voulu que tout cela se termine ainsi.

- Tu ne peux donc rien y faire ! , s'enquit-il effaré.

- On n'empêche pas la mort Kal-El, c'est le fil du destin, comme un cercle sans fin qu'on devra tous franchir un jour ou l'autre.

- Non le destin n'a pas voulu de cela, pas comme ça, pas maintenant... pas quand... quand c'est un meurtre.

- La mort se camoufle sous différentes formes et même si c'est un assassina elle a choisi cette aspect pour parvenir à cette triste fin Kal-El.

- Impossible ! Je sais que tu peux.

- Non Kal-El, cette épreuve ne te rendra que plus fort. Elle devait mourir, elle est arrivée à la fin de sa vie terrienne, maintenant tu dois lui dire au revoir.

- Je ne peux pas !, avoua Clark aux bords des larmes. Aide-moi je t'en prie, je ne peux pas vivre dans un monde en sachant qu'elle n'y existe pas.

- Je n'y peux rien Kal, ce qui est fait est fait, nul ne peut défaire ce qui a été mon fils. Cette humaine est morte à présent.

- Non ! , s'écria Clark, elle ne peut pas… elle ne peut pas l'être. La fin de sa vie n'a été que persécutions, mensonges, douleurs... Prend moi à sa place… qu'elle vive à ma place.

- Ce n'est pas comme cela que ça se passe, cela n'est pas possible, peut-être qu'elle était destiné à de grandes choses mais ton destin est d'autant plus important.

- Père faites la revenir je vous en supplie.

- Je ne suis pas un Dieu Kal-El !

- Mais vous en avez le pouvoir.

Jor-El ne répondit pas et Clark durant un instant eut subitement peur.

- Père, insista t-il.

- Je suis là mon fils. Il fit une légère pause avant de reprendre. Kal-El...

Clark tendit l'oreille, détournant son regard de la jeune fille.

- Tu préférais échanger ta vie à la sienne en sachant que grâce à toi de nombreuses personnes vivront. Que les gens ont plus besoin de toi.

- Sans hésiter père, déclara Clark en reniflant. Respirant profondément il continua alors,

- Pourras-tu m'aider ?

- Oui mon fils.

Le jeune homme se sentit revivre, il se revit subitement avec la jeune Mills vivante, et souriante.

- Merci père, reprit Clark.

- Il y a bien un moyen mon fils, certes elle serait vivante mais cela pourrait très bien être regrettable pour toi. Il y a une condition à toute chose Kal-El.

Le jeune Kent déglutit, il savait pertinemment qu'à un moment où à un autre ses paroles allaient survenir.

- Si je ne faisais que la faire revenir en vie, l'humaine ne tarderait pas à mourir de nouveau. Lex compte poursuivre jusqu'à son objectif premier. Elle restera toujours en danger. Il me faudra donc remonter beaucoup plus loin que cela.

Clark appréhenda.

- Je vois mais... mais qu'essayes-tu de me dire ?

- Que pour que l'humaine survivre il faudra par conséquent faire des sacrifices.

- Quelles sortes de sacrifices ? , articula le jeune Kent.

- Celui de ne jamais rencontrer Chandler Jefferson.

Le jeune homme bougea d'une jambe à l'autre avant d'articuler doucement.

- Mais cela viendrait à ne pas me rencontrer du tout.

- En effet mon fils, pour que l'humaine survive il te faudra l'oublier.

- Quoi ? , s'exclama Clark ne semblant pas comprendre.

- Je me charge de retourner en arrière, et faire en sorte que l'humaine vive, mais pour que cela ne se reproduise pas, il ne faudra que sous aucun prétexte vos chemins se recroisent.

- Mais enfin pou... pourquoi ? , s'alarma Clark aussitôt.

- Parce que mon fils depuis que tu as sauvé Lex Luthor sur ce pont les Luthor sont obsédés par ton secret. L'humaine et toi ne pourraient par conséquent jamais vous revoir. Puisque si elle reste en contact avec toi malgré le fait que Chandler Jefferson ne soit plus sur sa route, ils finiront par la rencontré et leur obsession finirait par se tournait vers cette humaine.

Clark parut effaré par la véracité de ses paroles.

- Mais… mais enfin et si je m'éloignais des-…

- Cela ne servirait absolument à rien, les Luthor te connaissent à présent et si je devais revenir aussi loin cela remonterait à bien avant que tu sauve l'un des leurs sur ce pont et bien avant ta naissance Kal-El.

Clark ouvrit la bouche tentant de parler avant de s'abstenir.

- Vous devrez par conséquent tout les deux oublié, et ne jamais vous rencontrez.

- Non mais… mais enfin père je… je ne peux pas oublier. Je veux me souvenir de… de tout. De chaque détail.

- Tu me demande que l'humaine soit la seule parmi vous deux à oublier ?, poursuivit son père. Mon fils cela serait risqué, tu serais trop tenté, et irait la retrouvé.

- Non, mentit le jeune Kent.

- Tu mens, élucida son père. Clark hocha négativement de la tête avec plus de conviction regardant la forteresse de solitude sans vraiment savoir où la voix se trouvait véritablement.

- Pourquoi se souvenir ? , reprit la voix impassible de Jor-El. La douleur sera intense, continue et quotidienne. Tu ne veux pas subir cela.

- Si je veux me souvenir, je veux me rappeler, contesta Clark.

- A quoi sert-il de se souvenir, si ce n'est pas pour la retrouver ? Si je te retire tes souvenirs tu n'auras rien à regretter puisque tu ne te rappelleras même pas de l'humaine.

- Tu l'as dit toi-même Jor-El cela me rendra plus fort, articula Clark avec durement.

Le père du jeune kryptonien fit une légère pause avant de continuer alors,

- Soit, mais si tu tente de la retrouver ou de reprendre contact avec elle, les conséquences seront terribles.

Clark respira profondément comme tentant de calculer l'ampleur de ce qui pourrait suivre.

- Quelles seraient-elles ?

- Si tu venais à la rechercher, puis à lui dire toute la vérité elle pourrait être devant toi que tu ne la reconnaîtrais même pas. Seul son souvenir te hanterait tel que tu le souhaitais sans jamais parvenir à un quelconque espoir de la revoir.

Clark avala difficilement sa salive. Ce choix était si dur qu'il en devenait cornélien. Vivre dans l'ignorance d'un passé pourtant si heureux, ou vivre dans la connaissance de tout, mais sans ne pouvoir rien y faire.

Le jeune Kent ferma durant un long moment les yeux avant de respirer profondément questionnant alors,

- Se pourrait-il qu'à un moment ou à un autre cela change ?

- Quoi mon fils ?

- Que la possibilité que je ne sois plus un danger pour sa vie, nous permette d'être ensemble ? , interrogea Clark plein d'espoir.

- Je ne sais pas mon fils… peut-être que oui peut-être que non, seul le futur et le destin nous le diront mais je ne crois pas. Ton destin est en lien direct avec les Luthor, ton plus grand ennemi n'est d'autre que Lex Luthor et si il s'avérait que l'humaine meurt de nouveau à cause de lui, aucune issue ne serait alors possible.

Le jeune Kent serra les dents.

- Je vois, murmura t-il.

- Que choisis tu mon fils ?

Clark s'approcha de Dawn et posa une main sur sa joue à présent froide. Son contact le ramena durement sur Terre. Son cœur s'effondra quand il se rendit enfin compte que tout à l'heure était la dernière fois qu'ils se parlaient et se disaient je t'aime.

- Je choisis de me souvenir… père.

- Soit. Ta décision est prise, entendit le jeune Kent alors qu'il vit un halo de lumière bleue tombé sur la jeune Mills puis quelques secondes plus tard un deuxième sur lui.

- Il ne te sera nullement possible de changer d'avis, continua Jor-el, à présent tu devras vivre éternellement avec le souvenir de l'humaine sans ne plus jamais t'en défaire quoi qu'il arrive. Dawn Mills fera à présent parti de toi, entendit-il alors que de nombreuses images tourbillonnaient autour de lui.

Devant tant d'images Clark espéra un instant que son père ne se joue pas de lui durant un moment et manipule ses souvenirs afin qu'il oublie. Avec hargne Clark serra sa mâchoire susurrant.

- Je veux me souvenir de tout. Je veux me souvenir de tout. Je veux me souvenir de tout..., répéta t-il jusqu'à épuisement.

Dans ce tourbillon de bleu, le jeune Kent tenta d'apercevoir une nouvelle fois ou peut-être une dernière fois la jeune Mills, mais Dawn avait déjà disparu. Serait ce la dernière image qu'il aurait d'elle, est ce que le fait qu'elle disparaisse à tout jamais sans même qu'il est le temps de lui dire au revoir le hanterait pour toujours ? Ses pensées furent troublées par les nombreuses images parcourant les parois de ce tunnel bleu l'entourant. Dawn soupirant son dernier souffle dans ses bras, Clark lui tendant sa bague de fiançailles, Dawn posant ses lèvres sur son menton puis sur son front tendrement, Dawn et lui se disputant pour la énième fois dans son appartement. Puis tout alla subitement plus vite. Des images successives de plus en plus anciennes et de plus en plus rapides se formant devant ses yeux. Dawn se jetant dans ses bras après qu'il est reçu cette lettre, Clark apprenant que Dawn emménageait au Manoir, Clark s'apercevant de la perte de sa mémoire, Clark près de Dawn dans le coma, Dawn lui admettant toute la vérité au Talon, son réveil dans le corps de Lex, Dawn et lui riant ensemble au lycée, A l'hôtel Clark posant un baiser sur son dos avant de se lever, l'annonce de la mort de son père, Dawn chantant au lycée pour lui, l'annonce de son futur départ, Dawn et Clark devant un Hitchcock à la télévision, Dawn verrouillant la porte de sa chambre avant de se tourner vers lui, Clark rentrant chez lui à 4h du matin, Dawn et lui s'embrassant, l'explosion de sa maison, sa déclaration d'amour, Dawn et lui se disputant en pleine classe.

Et alors qu'il s'attardait sur ses souvenirs qui petit à petit semblaient s'inscrire en lui comme jamais, le jeune homme se demanda _quelle erreur_ avait-il fait de choisir de se souvenir… oui de se rappeler de tout. Clark voulu parler mais aucun mot ne sorti de sa gorge, il regrettait déjà, cela serait trop dur de vivre en sachant tout cela et en étant si impuissant.

Le tableau de leur premier baiser se dressa devant lui, avant de disparaitre dans un tourbillon d'image emportant avec lui leur premier fou rire, leur premier rendez vous, leur premier point commun, leur première rencontre... Puis plus rien.

Juste le trou noir, une incapacité de voir ni devant soit, ni derrière juste les ténèbres. Comme lorsque dans un rêve on se sent tomber infiniment dans le vide. Si longtemps que la notion du temps elle-même semble perplexe. Et dans cette situation l'espoir n'était pas une option. L'impression de n'être juste qu'une présence au milieu des ombres. La perception d'être perdu, d'être reclus. Puis l'impression que même si le temps, même si l'espace et les intempéries, même si la distance devait les séparer rien ne serait jamais plus pareil... il ne serait jamais plus là pour elle... du moins pas comme il le souhaitait. Qu'il ne veillerait pas sur elle quoi qu'il en soit. Il aurait voulu être certains qu'il pourrait être à tout jamais proche d'elle, qu'il serait toujours là pour elle et qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui. Il aurait aimé être sûr qu'elle puisse toujours compter sur lui quoi qu'il arrive. Que si quelqu'un venait à lui faire du mal, il serait là pour la protéger et que s'il lui venait de tomber, elle le rattrape comme promit. Mais rien de tout cela n'était à présent possible. A présent il devait juste être satisfait de ce qu'il avait, il se souvenait. Pourquoi cette incroyable impression que jamais plus il ne serait sauvé ?

Cette sensation était celle de chaque jour que Dieu fait. Chaque matin, chaque soir… en ayant l'impression qu'il nous manque quelque chose. Puisque oui c'était le cas. _Quelle erreur !_ _Oh oui quelle erreur_, se répétait-il en se réveillant le matin. La connaissance, le savoir, les souvenirs avaient été une erreur. Quel prétention et égocentrisme d'avoir crut possible de continuer à vivre normalement en ayant tout cela en soit. On ne sort jamais indemne des histoires qui nous trouble le plus. Nous sommes à jamais changer, comme blesser, et mutiler.

N'ayant qu'une hâte lorsque le soleil se lève et n'ayant qu'une hâte lorsqu'il se couche. De savoir au fond de soit que ce passé ne réside que seulement dans une seul des âmes sœurs et que quoi qu'il advienne cela restera ainsi à jamais. Et de se dire qu'on est le seul à se rappeler, à endurer alors que tant de gens l'avaient connu. Peut-être que Mr Aaron, aurait enfin avoué qu'il l'avait toujours bien aimé et apprécié son sens de la rigueur dans ses études, bien qu'elle l'avait rendu fou plus d'une fois. Pete aurait sûrement dit qu'il était un de ces chanceux à avoir pu la rencontrer. Grâce à lui et tout ce qu'il savait sur le jeune Kent, la jeune Mills avait pu illuminer sa vie. Certainement que Whitney aurait dit d'elle qu'elle fut pendant un certain temps sa meilleur amie. Il avait dit un jour au jeune Kent, que la jeune fille lui avait apprit à ne pas faire de faux semblants à aimer les gens comme on les aime vraiment en s'efforçant de ne pas tout gâché. Chloé n'aurait pas réussi à retenir ses larmes, leur relation avait débuté sur des chapeaux de roue mais elle avait évolué d'une manière surprenante. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour Chloé Sullivan et Dawn Mills auraient été ami... et pourtant. Chloé fut la première à tout connaître d'elle à Smallville. A avoir connaissance de sa mission à Smallville, de ses pouvoirs, de son amour pour le jeune Kent... Ed aurait sûrement été révolté. Les Luthor avait fait du mal, ils mériteraient donc à leur tour d'avoir mal, tel aurait été le raisonnement du jeune Lowell. Il avait d'abord connu Mr Mills puis... _elle_. Une relation de confiance s'était alors installée entre eux. Entre celui qui aurait du être son garde du corps. Les parents du jeune Kent aurait du faire leur deuil. Quoi de plus difficile d'apprécier quelqu'un à ce point et de nous le voir retiré. Elle avait apporté la gaité, les rires, mais aussi l'inquiétude dans cette maison. Elle avait aimé leur fils, l'avait fait rêver. Et d'une certaine façon elle faisait déjà partie de la famille. Jonathan aurait aimé l'avoir pour belle-fille. Ce n'est pas dans l'ordre des choses de voir ses enfants mourir. Clark qu'en à lui en voulait au Luthor ! De voir tout ce qu'ils avaient apportés dans sa vie, de prendre du recul et de remarquer tout ce qu'ils avaient pu détruire l'achever. Comment ne pas être révolté ? Comment ne pas les en vouloir jusqu'à la mort ! On ne punit pas quelqu'un pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas « encore » fait, mais comment faire lorsqu'intérieurement lorsque au fond de soi on sait qu'un jour il est possible qu'il recommence avec elle ou une autre. Le jeune Kent en était révolté et sûrement que si il n'y avait pas eut de retour en arrière... Clark aurait sûrement perdu le contrôle.

Mais bon... à quoi bon ressassé... à quoi bon s'entêter puisqu'aujourd'hui tout cela est effacé. Ça en était révoltant mais chaque jour, Clark essayait de se rassurer, Clark se disait que s'il l'avait fait c'était pour la sauver !

. .

_« Moi, j'ai entendu dire que l'amour fait souffrir. Que l'amour fait pleurer. A quoi ça sert d'aimer ? »_

Les jours passèrent puis les mois, de longs et durs mois qui se succédèrent à des années mais pas sans mal. A certain moment, Clark éclatait et ni sa volonté de garder son image ni les larmes ne l'aidaient à se surpasser. Ne disait-elle pas que les larmes étaient faites pour les situations irréversibles. Où quoi qu'il en soit on restait impuissant, où l'on ne pouvait plus rien faire à part pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps en priant Dieu que ça s'arrange. Pleurer c'était ne plus avoir le contrôle de la situation, le contrôle de soi même. N'était-ce pas le cas ? Pouvait-il se le permette ? Oui parce que tout cela allait au-delà de ce qu'on lui demandait. Il avait donc à plusieurs reprises fautés. Manquer à sa parole, tel que son père l'avait prédit.

Il avait une fois essayé de la retrouver, cela s'était passé en juin de sa première année de faculté. Le jeune homme en regardant le journal télévisé était tombé sur un reportage fait à Yale qui présenté les plus jeunes lauréat diplômé. Clark en était tombé de sa chaise. Dawn Mills… sa Dawn était là, les journalistes l'avaient interrogé sur la nature de ses études, et sur ses motivations. Dawn avait peut-être choisi de faire de la Médecine, du Commerce, de la Théologie, du Droit ou peut-être même de la Musique. On en faisait à Yale, quoi que dans ce cas il l'aurait vu davantage à Juilliard. Peut-être souhaitait-elle devenir une grande scientifique, une chercheuse renommé, sûrement la plus douée. Quoi qu'il en soit sa Dawn était à Yale. Elle était sorti première de sa promotion cette année avec les félicitations du jury puisqu'elle avait les meilleurs résultats de ses trente dernières années. Clark en était bluffé, ce n'était pas par la surprise de la nouvelle, ce n'était pas par l'étonnement de la voir choisir cette université plutôt qu'une autre, ni la fierté de voir ses prouesses la projeté dans le journal du soir. Mais de la voir… tout simplement _la voir… elle_. Comme une récompense face à ses dernières années de silence… Qui le rongeait de l'intérieur, qui le malmené à lui en faire peur. Mais Clark l'avait perçu davantage comme une punition. Ce passé semblait tout droit sorti d'une vie parallèle et par moment il espérait que tout cela ne se soit jamais passé. Quand il s'y mettait vraiment, quand il y réfléchissait à en voir mal à la tête pendant des jours et des semaines il arrivait durant une vingtaine de minutes à se convaincre que tout cela était faux, que ce n'était que dans sa tête. Qu'il avait soit une imagination débordante ou des capacités mentales déficientes. Il préférait doutait de lui, il préférait se convaincre qu'elle n'existait pas, qu'elle n'était pas réelle, qu'il ne l'aimait pas et elle non plus. C'était dur… très dur. Le choix de se souvenir, n'était pas le choix de la facilité. Et ce soir là... tout bascula... cela ne l'aida pas ni à trouver le sommeil… ni à se convaincre que tout était faux.

Toute la nuit le jeune Kent avait donc sillonné tout le quartier Ouest de la Californie. Dawn un jour lui avait dit vivre dans les quartiers chics du centre de L.A. Il l'avait donc parcouru dans tout les sens du terme jusqu'à épuisement, jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive et… rien ne se passa. Les réfectoires et les campus de Yale idem. Il était impossible qu'elle ne soit pas là, il était improbable qu'elle n'y était pas. Le numéro de sa chambre sur les registres était pourtant là mais quand il s'y rendait un mur était dressé devant lui. Sur l'annuaire figurait la demeure des Millissinova mais derrière le grillage aucune maison n'y était érigée. Clark sut à l'instant que Jor-el avait sévèrement sévit. Il comprenait à présent la nature de ses menaces, et où il voulait en venir par _« les conséquences seraient terribles ! » _et_ « tu ne fauteras point ! »._ Cependant le jeune Kent savait maintenant exactement où est ce qu'elle habitait et lorsqu'il regardait de nouveau dans l'annuaire où figurait l'adresse de sa maison son nom n'y figurait même plus, passant des Millssinario au Milltelorio. C'était comme une peau de chagrin qui se resserrait tout doucement autour de lui, menaçant ses souvenirs à qui il semblait pourtant tellement tenir. C'était lors de cette nuit là qu'il avait enfin retirer sa chaine de son poignée. Il fallait savoir une chose, à la ferme ni nulle part ailleurs ne résidait plus aucun souvenir d'elle. Plus de photo, plus de tiroir... plus rien sauf ce qu'il portait sur lui le jour où Jor-el lui avait permit de lui sauver la vie. Il avait son collier qu'il lui avait offert avec ses initiales et cet éternel ange. Parfois il se demandait, où qu'elle se trouve, si il en était de même pour elle. Si elle avait emporté un objet lui appartenant est ce qu'elle le garderait en ne sachant pas d'où il venait, ou est ce qu'elle le jetterait en songeant que de toute manière elle n'y avait aucune attache. C'est pourquoi il se décida à l'enlever, ce collier était un rappel perpétuel au passé. Lorsque de nouveau il sentait qu'il ne pouvait plus supporter, que ce besoin allait au-delà de son contrôle, il ne cessait de se répéter.

_- Tout repose sur toi. Tout repose sur toi._

Et il n'y avait rien de plus vrai, à présent seul lui était le maître de son destin, seulement lui était le capitaine de son âme. Il avait peur d'arriver à un stade où si il la rencontré dans la rue il ne serait même plus capable de la reconnaitre. Pourquoi tenait-il tellement à ses souvenirs alors qu'il lui faisait tellement souffrir ? C'était incohérent et pourtant…

La deuxième fois qu'il craqua arriva suite à un rêve. Ce rêve semblait si réel, ce rêve était si unique… si personnel. Jor-El lui avait dit un jour que cette expérience l'aiderait à avancer, et il n'en avait jamais cru un mot jusqu'à cette nuit là. Clark comptait quitter la Ferme, et c'était lors de sa dernière nuit à Smallville. Le jeune homme avait hâte de quitter cette ville, il avait hâte de s'éloigner de tout cela… puis du reste. Toute la journée il s'était chargé de récupérer ses dernières affaires qui résidait encore à la ferme dans des cartons, Pete s'était chargé de lui trouver un appartement à Métropolis qu'il savait grand et pas cher pour lui. Lors de cette dernière nuit à la ferme, une subite mélancolie le prit. Clark était quelqu'un de joyeux et d'optimiste il l'avait toujours été… du moins avant. A présent tout était différent il se devait de revêtir un masque de politesse, il devait faire bonne figure pour faire semblant. Parfois même jouer la comédie. Clark était devenu quelqu'un de différent... quelqu'un d'austère. Mais seul face à soi-même on ne peut qu'être franc. A quoi bon se voiler la face.

Assied dans sa chambre, Clark repensait à tout ce qu'elle signifiait pour lui. A tout ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette chambre. Il était dure d'oublier la vision de celle qui a l'heure actuelle aurait du être sa femme depuis plusieurs années déjà le séduire de la pire des façons. Le jeune Kent eut un sourire tordu. Ses nuits avec elle, était un mystère, étaient un secret qu'il souhaitait être le seul à posséder. Ça ne serait pas toujours le cas, Dawn aurait d'autres hommes dans sa vie. Cette pensée lui fit affreusement mal, qu'il se sentit obliger de s'adosser à sa fenêtre regardant de nouveau sa chambre se dresser devant lui, et replongeant de nouveau dans les secrets de ses souvenirs. Dawn savait ce qu'elle voulait et comment l'obtenir, elle lui avait à plusieurs reprises prouvaient que sans travail il n'y avait aucun mérite à avoir. C'était reposant de songer à elle, s'était apaisant de penser à elle sans avoir mal, sans avoir de regret ni d'espoir cacher. Ce sentiment unique et naïf, de n'avoir aucune idée en tête. C'est serein que le jeune homme s'endormit pour rêver comme malheureusement cela arrivait souvent de la jeune Mills. Mais ce n'était pas un rêve comme les autres, ce n'était pas le rappel d'un souvenir ni quoi que ce soit de semblable. C'était juste Dawn assise sur l'herbe dans un parc qu'il ne semblait pas reconnaitre. Ses cheveux beaucoup plus courts et plus auburn que d' « habitude », un air concentré sur le visage qui lui donnait une certaine sévérité. Ses yeux verts songeur et perplexe par sa lecture qu'elle semblait analyser. Son crayon tapotant doucement sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle étudiait. Clark le remarqua aussitôt Dawn était différente, ce n'était donc pas un souvenir… est ce que cela coïnciderait-il à aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune Kent aurait du songer que c'était un signe à ce qui allait suivre. Oui puisque pour couronner le tout le lendemain lorsque Clark se rendit à l'habitation conseillait par son meilleur ami cet appartement se trouva être exactement le même que lors de sa soi-disant réclusion à Métropolis. Pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela tombe sur lui ? Pourquoi le destin avait-il choisi que parmi tant et tant de monde s'était lui qui devrait endurer tout cela ? Ce n'est que quelques années plus tard que le jeune homme eut sa réponse. La vie n'est qu'un long cheminement de cause à effet. Toutes choses portent son degrés de conséquences, son passé avait fait de lui ce qu'il était aujourd 'hui. Et toute chose à un prix les bons sont toujours récompensés et les vilains toujours puni peu importe quand cela arrive peu importe comment ça arrive, peu importe combien de temps cela prend, tout ce qui compte c'est qu'à un moment ou à un autre la vie reprend son du. Mais cette deuxième tentation le poussa à approfondir ses recherches, si lui ne pouvait plus voir ce qu'il voulait voir quelqu'un le ferait à sa place. Que perdrait-il à retrouver ce parc ? Que perdrait-il à savoir si la nuit dernière était un de ses rêves prémonitoires ? Certes peut-être qu'il ne se devait pas de demander plus, peut-être que de nouveau c'était une grâce face à son bon comportement de ces derniers temps. Clark n'en voulait pas, parce qu'alors il espérait toujours plus, davantage et davantage. Encore et encore.

Le jeune Kent atterrit alors dans un parc du Connecticut. Le jeune homme se savait déjà damner s'était une faute grave et Clark espérait que le fait qu'il ne puisse plus la retrouver dans un annuaire où dans une liste ne s'étende pas jusqu'à sa propre personne physique. Plaçant Pete devant lui, le jeune Kent se força à ne pas regarder le parc.

- Bon Pete je veux que tu me dises ce que tu vois ? , questionna Clark en lui tournant le dos.

- Mais enfin Clark qu'est ce qui te prends, depuis ce matin tu es étrange. Tu pâlis à la vue de l'appartement que je t'ai trouvé et tu nous fais sillonner tout le pays pour atterrir dans un trou perdu. Qu'est ce qu'on fait dans le New Haven ?

- Pete s'est important j'ai besoin de toi, pour une chose je… je t'expliquerais plus tard mais s'il te plait j'ai besoin que tu regarde droit devant toi et que tu me dises ce que tu vois.

Le jeune Kent préférait mettre toutes les chances de son côté, il ne souhaitait pas forcer le destin.

- Alors ? , questionna Clark aussitôt. Pete soupira de tous ses poumons avant d'obéir.

- Je vois des étudiants friqués et cultivés.

- Et quoi d'autre ? , insista Clark.

Pete ouvrit les bras en grand.

- Et… et… et rien d'autre. Clark je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- Pete, poursuivit Clark, s'il te plait fait un effort. Soit plus précis s'il te plait.

- Que veux tu savoir davantage ?, dit-il en soupirant.

Clark respira profondément avant de murmurer,

- Est-ce qu'il a une jeune… femme avec des cheveux blonds… non plutôt auburn mais court.

- Euh… il y en a plusieurs.

- Est-ce que certaines sont assises dans l'herbe ?

- Euh oui à peu près une dizaine.

Le jeune homme acquiesça lentement de la tête avant de poursuivre doucement.

- Est-ce que tu vois leurs yeux ?

- Clark voyons elles sont trop loin.

- Okay très bien... très bien, précipita t-il. Est-ce que parmi ses femmes il y en a une qui étudie ?

- Oui, fit Pete d'un rire dans la voix. Evidemment.

- Seule, précisa Clark.

- Oui, répondit simplement Pete.

Clark songea qu'elle ne devait plus être aussi nombreuse.

- Est-ce qu'elle a un chemisier vert, et un jean blanc.

- Euh oui comment tu sais que-…

Clark l'interrompit d'un rire, satisfait.

- Est-ce qu'elle a l'air de bien se porter ?

- Hum oui, d'où je suis-je vois juste qu'elle a deux mains et deux pieds mais... elle a l'air en pleine forme.

Le jeune homme eut un large sourire, avant de poursuivre,

- Décrit moi ce qu'elle fait.

Pete cilla perturber par sa demande.

- Tu es sérieux ?

- Allez Pete décrit moi ! , exigea Clark.

- Et bien... hum... elle…là elle… elle mange ce qui me semble être…

- Des myrtilles, souffla Clark ravie.

- C'est ça mais si tu le sais déjà pourquoi tu me le demande ?

- Continue, murmura Clark en fermant les yeux.

- Là elle… elle griffonne quelque chose sur un calepin puis ramène son crayon à ses lèvres.

Le jeune homme respira profondément, en songeant qu'il respirait le même air que le sien. Enfin. Il n'était pas fou et durant l'espace d'un tout petit moment il n'était pas seul. Il jubila avant de regretter secrètement de ne pas avoir le pouvoir de la jeune Mills, juste un quart de seconde. Cela le permettrait l'espace d'un instant de voir ce qui venait d'être vue par le jeune Ross sans manquer à la parole d'aucun accord. La vie quelle idiotie !

- Elle approche, souffla Pete.

- Quoi ? , s'exclama le jeune Kent apeuré.

- Je te dis qu'elle vient dans notre direction.

- Pourquoi ? , questionna t-il le cœur battant.

- Je ne sais pas moi elle se dirige vers nous.

- Tu dois te tromper !

- Pas du tout, elle arrive.

- Arrête tes conneries Pete ! , s'agaça Clark.

- Puisque je te dis qu'elle… Le jeune homme s'interrompit subitement, avant de se détourner. Le jeune homme se redressa, tendu.

- Où est-elle ? , questionna Clark doucement.

- Juste derrière elle parle à une amie, déclara t-il. Le jeune homme respira profondément.

La jeune fille bouscula légèrement le jeune Ross. Dawn se tourna vers les deux jeunes gens, désolée.

- Excusez-moi, répondit-elle d'un sourire polie.

- Dawn, souffla Clark impulsivement.

La jeune fille pivota de nouveau vers eux, posant son regard sur le jeune Kent.

- Oui, déclara t-elle dubitative. Le jeune homme la fixa si intensément que ça en devait sûrement gênant mais décidément ses yeux ne pouvait plus quitter son visage. Pete observa la scène perplexe, pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il se passait quelque chose mais qu'il en serait à tout jamais exclu.

Dawn avança d'un pas vers lui, le regard curieux. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'y sortie. Il était certes décontenancé et peut-être même qu'en ce moment il étais aussi désorienter, mais son mutisme n'était pas du à cette irrésistible envie de la serrer dans ses bras et de lui dire à quel point il l'aime, ni ce très fort désir de lui dire immédiatement toute la vérité même si il s'avérait qu'elle le prenne pour un fou, ni à cause du bouleversement qu'il avait de la trouver devant lui après toutes ces nombreuses années mais parce que il ne pouvait plus s'exprimer il avait tant et tant de chose à lui dire mais la parole lui manquait, il n'avait vraisemblablement plus de voix. Sa bouche s'ouvrait, ses lèvres remuaient mais rien n'y sortait. Pete le fixa égarait. Dawn leva les sourcils avant de poursuivre doucement,

- Est-ce qu'on… je… On se connait n'est ce pas ?

Le jeune homme tenta de nouveau de parler. Pete lui fit signe de réagir.

- Euh…

- Dawn, l'interpella une voix. La jeune Mills détourna la tête, le jeune Kent cilla reprenant ses esprits. Dawn posa ses yeux sur les deux jeunes gens de nouveau, avant de s'éclipser. Le jeune Kent avança tandis que Dawn se rendait en direction d'un garçon, qui l'attendait un peu plus loin. Clark sentit sa respiration s'arrêter de nouveau mais d'une tout autre manière. Pete observa le jeune Kent pâlir, se tendre comme une corde à linge, et ses poings se serraient. Clark sentit la main de son meilleur ami s'abattre sur son épaule.

- Comment est ce que tu connaissais son nom ?

_« Même quand on l'a perdu, L'amour qu'on a connu. Vous laisse un goût de miel. L'amour c'est éternel ! »_

« Dawn m'a dit un jour que lorsque quelqu'un souffre énormément, deux choix lui est alors offert. Soit il choisit le bien, soit il choisit le mal. Je pense que c'est à compter de ce jour que j'ai réellement fait mon choix. Que l'homme que je suis existe, et qu'il tente de faire ce que personne n'a pu faire pour moi. Je refuse d'être sauvé, c'est moi qui sauverai. J'ai longtemps souffert de son absence et j'en souffre encore au moment où je vous parle. J'avais comprit que tant que je tenterais de la retrouver pour lui rafraichir la mémoire, Jor-el ferait en sorte que je ne puisse pas. Ce soudain mutisme n'était pas tombé par hasard. Je comprenais que tant que mes intentions seraient mauvaises je n'y démordrais pas. Dawn est tout de moi et elle le restera à jamais. Elle fera toujours parti de ma vie, et elle en fait encore partie. Cette fille m'a aidé à grandir, à mûrir. Elle m'a apprit ce qu'était l'Amour et m'a aussi fait souffrir. Elle est la seule à m'avoir sauvé à de nombreuses reprises et le fait encore aujourd'hui. L'espoir que nous nous retrouvons me fait à la fois peur et plaisir. Combien de fois m'a-t-elle répété que ça n'aurait jamais du être elle et moi. Et pourtant ça l'a été… oui ça l'a toujours été... depuis la première fois ! On s'est aimé et il n'y a rien eu à regretter. »

Oui c'est vrai Clark Kent dans la légende comme partout ailleurs ne finit pas avec Dawn Mills. Dans les livres ou les bandes dessinées lorsqu'on entend parlait de Clark Kent ou de Superman ce n'est pas Dawn Mills qui y est associé. Et pourquoi pas ? Et si dans un monde parallèle il était évident que Clark Kent rencontre sa Dawn Mills. Pourquoi non ! Et si Jor-el avait juste fait son nettoyage pour que l'héroïne ne soit pas elle, mais que le jeune Kent la garde à tout jamais dans son cœur, et que les seuls gardiens de cette histoire soit Clark et à présent, vous, les lecteurs. Pourquoi ne pas être plusieurs à avoir conscience et connaissance de cette amour ? Au cour des histoires qu'on rencontre dans la littérature les histoires secrètes, les relations interdites, défendues ou bien même impossible ne sont-elles pas les plus belles ? Pourquoi un voile se dresserait entre l'histoire que Dawn et Clark avait partagé au profit d'une autre. C'était injuste de se dire que dès le départ ils n'auraient aucune chance. C'était injuste de ne leur laisser aucune opportunité…

_A suivre... __**Maintenant.**_

* * *

**-Elvy-**


	48. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_« Nous sommes tous à la recherche de cette personne unique qui nous apportera ce qui manque dans notre vie. Et si on ne parvient pas à la trouver on n'a plus qu'à prier pour que ce soit elle qui nous trouve. »_

* * *

**Onze ans plus tard**

* * *

« Le Daily Planet n'est qu'une énorme fourmilière, j'en ai gardé ce souvenir. Cet établissement grouille de journalistes en tout genre, de pigiste à reporteur. J'aime cette ambiance catastrophique et changeante qui me divertie d'une tout autre routine. Les idées qui se bousculent, le bruit des crayons sur les papiers, les claviers qui ne cessent jamais de travailler. J'aime prendre mon temps de la regarder. A Smallville c'est complètement l'inverse, le paysage n'est pas pareil, les gens ne sont plus les mêmes, et même il m'arrive parfois que la langue me surprenne. J'aime l'idée que ce que je fais me plait, et recevoir des prix pour ce que j'aime faire me plait d'autant plus. Il y a autre chose qui me satisfait le fait que Clark Kent ne soit plus ce qu'il était. Le Clark Kent d'aujourd'hui porte des lunettes le jour, et revêtu son costume de Superman la nuit. Ce que j'aime par-dessus tout c'est que je peux être moi-même mais cela implique des choix. Ma vie et mes expériences ont fait que je suis devenu quelqu'un de différent. Quand je m'écoute penser je me trouve de plus en plus dure avec moi-même, de plus en plus dure avec les autres. A cause des choix que j'ai à faire tout les jours en tant que Superman, je me dois d'être exigent avec moi-même.

Admiré par les plus jeunes, remercié par les plus grands. Superman reste l'icône et le rêve des générations futures. Clark Kent, lui, ne se sent pas aussi important ! Cela devrait me combler, mais parfois c'est un fardeau à porter. Cette routine je la partage avec Lois Lane. Ma partenaire à la vie comme au travail. C'est vrai Lois Lane m'aime. Et dans un monde parfait j'aime aussi Lois Lane. Je travaille avec cette jeune femme depuis cinq ans maintenant et ça fait près de deux ans que je suis amoureux d'elle mais ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Lois est convaincante, sagace, entêtée, courageuse, effrontée, obstinée, et intelligente. Elle sait qu'elle ne manque pas de charme, et son travail lui prend tout son temps. Parce qu'elle sait qu'elle est la meilleure dans son domaine. Notre relation plus que professionnelle n'est pas si nouvelle, mais tout ça me parait encore étrange. Il faut savoir que Lois est spéciale. Elle m'a laissé le temps en croyant que j'en avais besoin... étrangement. Elle ressent que j'ai un lourd passé, elle pense que pour moi c'est difficile d'aimer. Peut-être bien qui sait. Je ne suis pas dupe les sentiments peuvent évoluer et changer, mais quoi qu'il arrive certains vous marquent à jamais. Vous bouleverse avec tellement de force que tout les autres sentiments présent en vous sont inhibés par ce dernier. Aujourd'hui c'est ce qui va m'arriver. Encore. On dit que la chance ne frappe pas deux fois à la même porte et pourtant en ce moment même j'ai l'impression d'avoir gagner mille fois au loto. »

Le jeune Kent s'était réveillé en retard ce matin là, et méfiez vous des apparences, il était de très mauvaise humeur. Les critiques peuvent être parfois blessante surtout lorsqu'elles critiquent plus que son travail et paressent dans les journaux. L'année suivant les chanceux qui reçoient des Pulitzer est très difficile, puisque leur travail est plus que quiconque surveillé et constamment jugé. Leur recherche est inspectée, leurs travaux, et parfois même leur vie privée. Clark ne pouvait pas se permettre cela, face à sa double vie ça lui était exclus. Il devait donc faire deux fois plus attention. Mais apparemment ils ne comptaient pas l'épargner. Vu son retard le jeune Kent voulu se rendre au Daily Planet en volant il l'aurait eu tout le temps de le rattraper mais ceci... expliquant cela il ne se le devait pas. C'est alors en taxi, qu'il reçu les embouteillages de plein fouet. Son portable ne sonna rien qu'une dizaine de fois. Cinq appels de Lois, trois appels de Jimmy et un appel de Perry. Le dernier était au numéro de Bruce Parker, le critique en question. Clark n'écouta même pas son message, il l'effaça aussitôt. Leur amertume l'un envers l'autre ne datait pas d'hier. Le jeune journaliste espérait qu'il le laisse enfin tranquille. Bruce était nominé au même prix que Clark lors des Pulitzer et le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir s'y faire. La pilule était donc si dure à avaler ?

Après une longue heure, Clark arriva enfin au Daily Planet, et descendant de son taxi il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Il grimaça honteux avant de se diriger vers le grand bâtiment.

- Kent, entendit-il.

Clark se tourna puis étudiant la personne face à lui, il soupira de tous ses poumons.

- Parker, quelle surprise, dit-il avec lassitude.

- Vraiment ? , reprit Bruce, ça ne devrait pas l'être pourtant il m'a semblé d'indiquer que je devais venir te poser quelques questions.

- Navré j'ai effacé le message sans l'écouter.

- Et pourquoi ça ? Est-ce à cause de l'article d'hier ?

Clark s'énerva avançant vers lui.

- Tu m'as insulté, tu as dit que mes articles manquaient de pertinence et de profondeur.

- Oui, renchérit Parker. Et ce n'est pas le cas ? As-tu lu le journal ses derniers temps, poursuivit l'homme. L'article que tu as écrit sur Perkinson va être démenti.

- Quoi ! , s'exclama Clark effaré. Bruce lui afficha le journal sous le nez l'air ravi. En gros titre il était inscrit. _« Affaire Perkinson : L'accusé désigné non coupable »_.

- Voyons c'est impossible, souffla Clark en se saisissant du journal, toutes les preuves étaient contre lui.

C'était donc le pourquoi des appels du bureau, à présent le jeune homme comprenait. Le jeune Kent secoua la tête avant de franchir rapidement la porte du Daily Planet, Bruce sur ses talons.

- Ça te chagrine de l'apprendre ? Ne t'en fait pas ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je cite ton incapacité à voir la vérité où que ce soit. Tu n'en démordras pas. Ce Pulitzer était à moi !, s'exclama Bruce.

Clark pivota vers le journaliste, le regard sombre. Pourquoi Bruce Parker s'obstinait-il à ce point avec tout cela. Il avait de quoi mettre Clark en colère, et personne... oh non personne ne voudrait être l'ennemi de Superman.

- Bruce, débuta Clark doucement. Le jeune homme en face de lui releva la tête d'un air hautain. Le jeune Kent pinça ses lèvres appuyant sur la touche d'appel de l'ascenseur il poursuit le plus sincèrement du monde.

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'avais dit l'autre jour, à propos de mon article, j'ai passé la moitié de la nuit à y réfléchir. Et puis j'ai eu un flash. Après je me suis paisiblement endormi, et depuis je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Tu sais ce que j'ai compris ? Tu parles sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que tu racontes. Etre critique ne signifie pas tout savoir ! Tu n'es jamais sorti de Métropolis, n'est ce pas ? Si je te dis de me parler d'art, tu vas me raconter un condensé de tous les livres sur le sujet. Michel-Ange, tu sais plein de chose sur lui. Sur son œuvre, sur ses choix politiques, sur lui et sur le pape, ses tendances sexuelles et j'en passe. Mais je parie que ce qu'on respire dans la Chapelle Sixtine, son odeur, tu ne connais pas. Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c'est que de lever les yeux sur le magnifique plafond. Non tu ne sais pas. Le regard noir Clark avança d'un pas avant de poursuivre durement,

- Si je te dis de me parler des femmes, tu vas me faire un résumé des femmes que tu as le plus aimées, certaines de tes expériences aussi, mais tu ne sauras pas me décrire ce que c'est que de se réveiller près d'une femme et de se sentir vraiment heureux. Si je te faisais parler de la guerre c'est probablement tout Shakespeare que tu me citerais « Une fois de plus sur la brèche, mes amis ! ». Mais tu n'as pas vécu la guerre. Tu n'as jamais tenu contre toi ton meilleur ami. Tu ne l'as pas vu haleter jusqu'au dernier souffle avec un regard qui implore. Si je te dis de parler d'Amour, tu vas probablement me narré un de ses sonnets. Mais tu n'as pas connu de femme devant qui tu t'es senti vulnérable. Une femme qui t'aie étalé d'un simple regard. Comme si Dieu avait envoyé un ange sur Terre pour toi. Pour t'arracher aux profondeurs de l'enfer. Et tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être son ange à elle. Et de savoir que l'amour que tu as pour elle est éternel. Et survivra à tout. Même à la mort. Et aux nuits passées assis dans une chambre d'hôpital pendant des mois en lui tenant la main, parce que les médecins ont lu dans tes yeux que tu n'avais pas l'intention de te plier aux heures de visite. Tu ignores ce que c'est que de perdre quelqu'un. Parce qu'on ne connaît ça que quand on sait aimer plus qu'on ne s'aime soi-même. Je doute que tu aies déjà osé aimer à ce point. Quand je te regarde, ce n'est pas un homme intelligent et solide que je vois. Ce que je vois c'est un gosse, culotté, qui meurt de trouille. Mais toi tu présumes que tu sais tout de moi parce que tu as lu un de mes articles et ça, ça te permet de disséquer ma vie ! Tu es orphelin n'est-ce pas... Tout comme moi mais en dehors de tout ça tu crois que je pourrais savoir quelque chose des difficultés que tu as rencontrées dans ta vie, de ce que tu ressens, de ce que tu es, sous prétexte que j'ai lu Oliver Twist ? Est-ce que ça suffit à te résumer ? Personnellement, je n'en ai rien à faire parce que je vais te dire, je n'ai rien à apprendre de toi que je n'apprendrai pas dans n'importe quel bouquin. Ne dis pas de moi que je suis incapable de percevoir la vérité, Bruce tu serais très surprit.

Le tintement de l'ascenseur interrompit Clark, le jeune Kent respira profondément avant de se détournait du journaliste. Ah parfois ça faisait du bien de dire la vérité. Bruce le regarda s'en allait l'air songeur.

- Bon courage Bruce, quoi que tu recherche, affirma Clark alors que les portes se refermaient derrière lui.

Clark s'adossa à l'ascenseur, fermant lourdement les yeux. Il devait sérieusement apprendre à se contrôler. D'accord il avait de la rancune contre ce crétin qui diffamé sur son compte mais la vérité faisait parfois mal à entendre. Le jeune Kent savait que bien que Bruce est une famille, il se sentait seul et que ça seule manière de se sortir de cette enfer était de s'enfermer dans le travail.

Le jeune Kent reposa son regard sur le journal que Bruce lui avait flanquer sous le nez, le pliant il soupira. Mais son attention fut attiré par toute autre chose, au dos du journal un article énorme sur les Luthor. _« Après un an derrière les barreaux Lex Luthor est retrouvé mort__ dans sa cellule »_. Le jeune Kent écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Dites moi que je rêve, murmura t-il effaré.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'étage supérieur le jeune Kent eut juste le temps de voir une jeune femme se glissait rapidement entre les portes de l'ascenseur avant qu'elles ne se referment.

- Wow in extremis, assura t-elle.

Le jeune Kent tentait de se remettre de la nouvelle, il acquiesça doucement de la tête avant d'appuyer sur le numéro neuf. Il était beaucoup trop ailleurs. Si Bruce avait dit vrai, la journée serait très très longue, celle-ci était un véritable choc.

- Où vous rendez vous ? , questionna le journaliste à la jeune fille.

- Oh... hum au même étage que vous c'est parfait.

Clark hocha de la tête avant de s'installer de nouveau. Le jeune homme observa la jeune femme tentait de faire tenir en équilibre les cinq cafés qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu ? Son visage lui disait vaguement quelque chose. La jeune fille était grande, avec de longs cheveux bruns, quelques tâches de rousseurs puis des yeux d'un bleu azuré. Son sac ne tenait qu'à un cheveu, et Clark sentait bientôt la chute arriver.

- Un peu d'aide, renchérit Clark.

- Non merci, déclara poliment la jeune femme en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Clark la détailla de nouveau, avec plus d'insistance. Où avait-il bien pu la rencontrer. Son sac glissa et deux cafés lui échappèrent. Le jeune Kent les rattrapa sans le moindre effort. La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, remerciant le ciel.

- Wow, fit-elle admirative. Clark eut un sourire avant de replacer ses lunettes sur son nez. Et bien merci, déclara t-elle.

- Je vous en prie, continua Clark amusé.

L'ascenseur fit une halte à l'étage inférieur d'une lenteur incalculable comme à son habitude, avant de voir arriver une multitude de monde. Comme si il n'était pas assez en retard. La cabine se rempli rapidement avant de poursuivre sa course au neuvième. La jeune femme près de lui soupira de tous ses poumons.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? , questionna Clark.

- Je suis assez pressée, et ma patronne n'est pas très commode, ajouta t-elle en tentant de reprendre les cafés que le jeune Kent lui tendait.

- Je vois, souffla t-il, et bien bon courage...

Le jeune homme ne termina pas sa phrase volontairement souhaitant qu'elle lui rafraichisse la mémoire, mais le tintement de l'ascenseur les interrompit de nouveau y laissant sortir la foule de monde. Clark eut un rictus.

L'ascenseur se vida et Clark s'attarda attentif, il observait la jeune fille se rendre directement dans le bureau de Perry White. Pourquoi son visage lui disait tant quelque chose ? Comme si un élément manquait... oui clochait. Se grattant la tête le jeune Kent sortie de l'ascenseur à son tour, agacé de ne pas se rappeler. Le Daily Planet semblait être agité, chose qui arriver très souvent lorsque Superman réalisait de nouvel exploit. Il ne lui semblait pas qu'il avait accompli une merveille ses derniers jours, s'amusa t-il. Alors que Clark se rendait vers son bureau Jimmy Olsen lui tomba subitement dessus.

- C.K ! , s'exclama le jeune homme aussitôt.

- Hey Jimmy … dis moi, débuta Clark, qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

- Ça va faire trente minutes que le patron te réclame.

- Oh oui à cause de l'affaire Perkinson ,élucida Clark.

- Oui c'est exactement ça Perkinson compte poursuivre le journal pour fabulation.

- Quoi ! Tu plaisante j'espère ! ,s'étonna Clark, tout ce que dit l'article est vrai, claironna le jeune Kent.

- Oui, poursuivit Jimmy en sautant sur le rebord du bureau. Mais tu ne connais pas la meilleur, hier Perkinson a été acquitter.

- Oui je suis vaguement au courant. Ce crétin de Bruce Parker ne s'est pas gêné pour me l'annoncer de si bon matin.

Jimmy grogna.

- Ce mec est immonde.

Le jeune homme eut un rictus embêté.

- Oui je suis encore sous le choque, poursuivit-il.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Jimmy, Perkinson profite de se retournement de situation pour en tirer profit.

Le jeune journaliste grimaça, acerbe.

- Et donc comment réagit Perry ?

- Il est complètement détraqué, expliqua le jeune photographe. Il coure dans tout les sens depuis ce matin. C'est la folie ici. Il n'arrête pas de répété que seul les journaux à scandale ou people se font poursuivre, pas le Daily Planet. Du coup il a appelé un avocat et s'entretient avec lui depuis une bonne heure maintenant. Lois est déjà à l'intérieur, le patron t'attend. Il ne manque que toi.

- Pourquoi ? , questionna le jeune homme.

- Parce que c'est vous qui avait récolté les preuves et écris cette article Clark réveille toi !

Le jeune homme secoua légèrement avant d'expliquer alors,

- Non Jimmy pourquoi faire appel à un avocat si tôt. Nous ne devrions pas tenter de négocier ?

- Perkinson ne veut pas négocier Clark, il veut un démentit. L'avocat que Perry a choisi se chargera de tout ça.

- Qui est ce ? , questionna Clark en posant ses affaires.

- Je ne sais pas. Perry l'a choisi parce qu'on dit de cette avocate que c'est la meilleur au barreau. On l'appelle le Cobra parce qu'elle frappe fort et rapidement et que ça fait à chaque fois très mal, ricana Jimmy.

- Elle ? , s'enquit le jeune Kent.

- Je crois que c'est une femme.

Clark songea un instant à la jeune femme de l'ascenseur qui s'était rendu dans le bureau de Perry, peut-être qu'après tout c'était elle et que si elle était si connu que Jimmy le prétendait Clark l'avait peut-être déjà vu à la télévision. Non cela sonnait faux. Elle semblait trop jeune pour avoir finit ses études et encore moins pour être une avocate renommé. Le Cobra voilà qui devait être sa patronne infernale !

- On dit d'elle que c'est une déesse vivante, poursuivit Jimmy en le sortant de ses pensées.

- Mouai, souffla le jeune Kent.

- Tu verras ça par toi-même dépêche toi, affirma t-il en le tapant dans le dos.

Le jeune journaliste soupira avant de se lever, pas motiver le moins du monde. Trainant des pieds il se dirigea vers le bureau de son patron. Il craignait les représailles de Perry White. A peine franchit-il la pièce qu'il entendit son patron aboyait.

- Kent. Entrer !

Le jeune homme s'exécuta, fermant la porte derrière lui. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui. Le jeune Kent étudia chaque personne dans la pièce. Perry près de son bureau un air éternellement consterné affiché sur le visage, la jeune femme brune avec laquelle il avait prit l'ascenseur complètement surmenée, Lois un peu plus loin adossait au mur du fond totalement ennuyée puis l'avocate rousse face à lui absolument blasée. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant que Perry ne reprenne.

- Clark nous parlions de l'affaire Perkinson.

- Oui Jimmy et Bruce ont eu la gentillesse de me mettre au parfum.

- Bruce ? , questionna Perry aussitôt.

- Bruce Parker patron, éclaira Lois en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil. Le critique.

- Oh, il vous en veut toujours pour le Pulitzer Kent.

- Oui patron il semblerait, ajouta Clark d'un soupire. Mais bon vous vouliez me voir.

- Oui Kent… voici Daphné Aubry l'avocate qui représentera notre journal.

Clark avança dans la pièce répondant à sa poignée de main.

- Mr Kent, poursuivit l'avocate, nous parlions des moyens et options qui nous étaient capable d'envisager.

Clark enfouit ses mains dans ses poches, attentif.

- Je vous écoute.

- Mlle Aubry pense que nous devrions tout de suite nous défendre devant le tribunal, rapporta Mr White.

Clark cilla.

- Mais il est juste question d'une plainte, non ?

- Oui je trouve ça ridicule, claironna Lois, nous devrions d'abord voir si une négociation est possible. Pourquoi tout de suite emprunter les grands moyens.

- Mr Kent et Mlle Lane cela va beaucoup plus loin qu'un préjudice, il vous accuse de diffamation. Si je pense qu'aller au tribunal est le meilleur choix à faire c'est parce que j'ai étudié le dossier et j'ai vu que nous avions une bonne défense et une victoire assurée. Toutes les preuves vont dans notre sens. Pour Perkinson s'est perdu d'avance !

- Je ne comprends pas, poursuivit Clark, si toutes les preuves sont contre lui pourquoi alors avoir été jugé innocent, s'étonna le journaliste.

- Perkinson a beaucoup de charisme, vous l'avez déjà rencontré non.

Perry se leva contournant son bureau.

- Oui mais le charisme ne fait pas tout Mlle Aubry, il doit bien avoir anguille sous roche non.

Clark posa son regard sur son patron, acquiesçant de la tête.

- Sachez Mr White, que certain homme ont embrigadé une partie du monde grâce à leur charisme et leur éloquence. Regardez par exemple Superman.

Clark crut s'étouffer, ahurit. Comment osait-elle le comparé à des abominables dictateurs ! La jeune journaliste soupira de tous ses poumons avant de reprendre,

- Il est préférable de faire ça discrètement, nous n'avons pas besoin de tout cela, assura Lois.

Clark fixa son regard sur Perry puis sur Lois. Il trouvait ça trop rapide, trop précipité, pourquoi tout le monde semblait sur les nerfs. Etait-il le seul à trouver que tout allait trop vite ?

L'avocate porta à ses lèvres son café avant de toussoter écœurée.

- Beurk mon dieu Theresa mais ce n'est pas buvable !

- C'est Taylor, rectifia la jeune femme.

- Peu importe si vous continuez comme ça vous n'aurez plus d'emploi.

- Je ne pense pas que ma sœur serait du même avis, murmura la jeune femme entre les dents si doucement que le jeune Kent fut sûr d'être le seul à avoir entendit. Il détailla de nouveau la jeune femme, dubitatif. _« Taylor... Taylor »_ Pourquoi ce nom ne lui disait absolument rien, et pourtant son visage... Il tentait de passer les barrières de ses souvenirs mais une porte semblait lui être cloche. Oh et puis mince ! Il fallait qu'il lui demande.

Taylor regarda l'avocate avec lassitude et amertume, tandis que Clark se demanda en quoi la sœur de la jeune fille avait un rapport avec tout cela. L'avocate redressa la tête face aux journalistes, égarés.

- Je dois y allée, j'ai encore beaucoup de travail et je ne devais pas rester aussi longtemps ici. Ma partenaire et moi allons traiter votre dossier je vous recontacte plus tard.

Perry se leva à la suite de l'avocate.

- Très bien, poursuivit le patron du Daily Planet. Alors dans ce cas à très bientôt.

- Ma collaboratrice et moi devons rencontrer la partie opposé et le juge cette après midi je vous tiendrais au courant.

Perry acquiesça de la tête alors que Daphné Aubry se dirigeait vers la sortie de son bureau.

- Tia ,s'exclama t-elle durement. La jeune femme soupira de tous ses poumons avant de la suivre.

- C'est Tayloria, précisa la jeune femme avec agacement.

« _Tayloria »,_ se répéta le jeune Kent étonné, et non _« Taylor » _cela changeait la donne. Ce nom… Oui ce nom lui disait grandement quelque chose. Perry et Lois attendirent que la porte claque, devant le silence le jeune homme s'apprêtait à sortir sur les talons de l'assistante lorsque la jeune Lane déclara.

- Je ne la supporte pas ! Vipère !

Le jeune Kent soupira, il devait donc rester et participer à la discussion. S'adossant à la porte il posa sa main sur la poignée poursuivant doucement.

- Elle a l'air pourtant sûre d'elle.

- Kent moi aussi j'ai du mal avec elle, admit Perry. Je n'aime pas ses idées.

- Vraiment, soupira Clark prit de cour. Jimmy m'a pourtant dit que c'était la meilleure et que c'est elle que vous vouliez à tout prix.

- Pas Aubry, éclaira t-il, mais sa collaboratrice le Cobra c'est elle qui de loin à fait ses preuves au tribunal. C'est elle que je voulais mais c'est cette idiote qui s'est déplacé.

- Oui mais je l'ai entendu dire que sa partenaire était aussi sur notre affaire, non ? , continua Clark.

- Heureusement ! Cette fille ne vaut rien, si elle est autant ingrate avec ses employés, elle ne peut que négliger ces affaires aussi.

Lois acquiesça de la tête. Clark réfléchit un instant avant de poursuivre,

- Oui Taylor s'est ça ? , interrogea Clark lentement.

- Tu as davantage une meilleure mémoire que cette avocate.

- Est-ce que vous connaissez son nom ?

- A qui à l'assistante ? , demanda Lois.

- Oui, insista le jeune homme avec précipitation.

- Hum… Non.

Clark respira profondément.

- Il semble qu'elle est ce job grâce à sa sœur, vous savez qui elle est ?

- Non ! , affirma Lois agacer.

Le jeune Kent soupira, embêté. Perry poursuivit alors retournant à ses moutons,

- Elle ne cherche qu'à aller au tribunal pour gagner l'affaire et se faire un nom comme sa partenaire. Elle recherche juste la tête d'affiche c'est ridicule.

Le jeune homme regretta de ne pas avoir pu suivre toute la conversation. Il avait l'impression d'avoir louper un spectacle qui valait le détour. Daphné Aubry semblait centré sur elle-même, et arrogante à souhait. Qu'est ce qui pouvait les faire croire que ce Cobra n'était pas exactement pareil ? Etrangement il avait hâte de les rencontrer ensemble afin de savoir si leur entente était réelle et réciproque.

- Il y aura rencontre cette après midi, le Cobra sera là, éclaira Perry, nous verrons ce que cela donnera.

Clark acquiesça doucement de la tête, avant de sortir rapidement du bureau de son patron. L'ascenseur se refermait sur les deux jeunes femmes qui venaient de quitter le bureau. Le jeune Kent soupira longuement. _Mince, trop tard !_ Clark se dirigea vers son bureau replongeant dans ses pensées. Perkinson était un affreux bonhomme, qui avait détourné près de trente cinq million de dollars de la célèbre association pour laquelle il travaillait : Greenpeace. Comment avait-il pu gagner avec toutes les preuves qui allaient contre lui ? Le président de l'association avait posé tout ses espoirs et toute sa confiance en lui. Comment pouvait-on en attendre autant d'un jeune homme qui avait à peine dix neuf ans. Pour son âge il était sacrément malin mais avait-il vraiment de quoi gagner ce procès. Le charisme et l'éloquence était-il vraiment un facteur de réussite dans sa défense. Le jeune homme secoua légèrement la tête désabusé. Et si en plus de cela il se coltinait la Vipère et le Cobra…

Le jeune homme sourcilla avant qu'il ne sente une main se fermait autour de la sienne. Clark redressa la tête vers la jeune Lane qui le souriait doucement. Clark lui répondit du même sourire.

- Tu as eu une panne d'oreiller ce matin.

- Oui, et aussi les embouteillages.

- Je t'avais dit de venir à l'appartement hier, tu aurais du m'écouter on serait partit ensemble.

- C'est vrai, admit Clark en s'asseyant près de son bureau.

- Dis moi, continua la jeune Lane, tout à l'heure tu avais vachement l'air d'être intéressé par la sœur de l'associer d'Aubry.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, attentif. Donc Taylor était la sœur de ce Cobra. Voilà donc pourquoi tout à l'heure elle avait parlé de son aîné, elle l'avait sûrement aidé à avoir ce travail infernal. Devoir supportée Aubry la pauvre. Le jeune homme plongea dans ses souvenirs, perplexe.

- Kent, l'interrompit Lois. Clark sourcilla avant de redresser la tête.

- Pas plus que ça, répondit-il enfin, mais il me semble l'avoir déjà vu auparavant… peut-être que cela remonte à des années. Je n'en sais rien mais c'est… c'est étrange, j'ai comme un drôle de pressentiment.

Lois le détailla une mimique affiché sur le visage, tandis que le jeune Kent replongeait dans ses pensées.

C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'il sentait que sa vie était aussi stable. Il avait son propre appartement, il avait un bon emploi, une belle copine, et une double personnalité de super héro qui lui permettait d'aider les gens et d'être soi même en même temps. Il avait l'impression qu'enfin tout allait bien dans sa vie, qu'il était serein. Dans cette plénitude, dans ce silence le son d'une radio de police raisonna à ses oreilles. Clark se leva subitement.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? , questionna Lois.

- J'ai… j'ai une course à faire je reviens tout de suite, bégaya le jeune homme. Lois l'étudia sceptique.

- Tu n'oublis pas qu'on doit déjeuner ensemble, n'est ce pas ?

Clark acquiesça de la tête avant de partir aussitôt en direction des ascenseurs, sous le regard dubitative de Lois. La jeune Lane ne savait encore rien de sa vraie nature, bien sûr à propos de ce sujet là il éprouvait toujours une forme de blocage. Ce n'était pas simple de se livrer aussi facilement à quelqu'un. Ce n'était arrivé qu'une fois dans sa vie, et il n'y avait rien de comparable. Avec Lois c'était autre chose, quelque chose de fort mais quelque chose de différent. Une partie de lui savait que c'était elle… que c'était sûrement elle, la femme de sa vie. Depuis longtemps maintenant c'était la première fois qu'il se sentait aussi bien avec quelqu'un, qu'il s'entendait aussi bien avec une femme sans pour autant qu'il ne se reproche quoi que ce soit. C'était bon de se sentir ainsi.

Clark se rendit rapidement sur place, sa tête encore remplit de question. Cette impression était plus qu'étrange il ne pouvait cesser de ressassé. « Tayloria » ce prénom lui était familier, ce prénom faisait référence à une partie de sa vie qui était maintenant révolu. Etait ce possible que... Non ! Comment en être sûr ? Comment savoir ? La jeune fille était partit bien trop rapidement, mais il aurait tout donné pour connaitre son nom. Clark se força à se concentré. Une autre identité impliquait une autre manière de réagir et de penser, il devait s'efforçait de rester sérieux... oui et de se vider l'esprit. Le jeune homme survola une autoroute, où une course poursuite agité se déroulait. Superman les suivit, avant de rapidement les rattraper. Le jeune super héro attendit qu'ils quittent l'autoroute avant de se dresser devant la voiture des hommes en fuite, les freinant aussitôt dans leur course. Leur frein grinça longuement avant qu'ils ne s'arrêtent de justesse devant lui. Le carambolage s'évita de peu, Clark souffla avant de se diriger vers la portière. Le conducteur était sonné, assurément que si la collision s'était faites il aurait davantage eut mal que Superman. Le jeune homme fit signe aux policiers de venir. Il arracha distraitement la portière alors que les policiers approchaient. Les hommes de l'ordre s'adressèrent à lui.

- Merci Superman, encore un peu et ils nous échappés.

Le concerné sourit poliment, et alors qu'il allait répondre un jeune policier qui était resté près d'une voiture les interpella alors,

- On nous signale à la radio qu'un incendie c'est déclarer à l'autre bout de la ville.

Superman avança d'un pas.

- Je peux m'y rendre en peu de temps, déclara le jeune homme. Ça vous facilitera la tâche.

- D'accord, affirma l'officier près de lui, deux voitures ne tarderont pas à vous suivre allez-y.

Le jeune homme acquiesça de la tête avant de s'élever dans les airs, jetant un rapide regard dans leur direction il se rendit vers le nouvel accident. Ce costume avait le pouvoir de lui faire faire des grandes choses. D'agir bien et justement. Au loin une fumée noir et épaisse encombré toute la rue impossible de le loupé, elle s'étendait jusqu'aux bâtiments adjacents, noircissant les murs et les grandes colonnes blanches du palais de la justice. Sûrement que l'air était irrespirable, des nombreux blessés étaient conduit à l'extérieur du bâtiment pendant que d'autre se faisait soigner par la multitude d'ambulancier. La rue était considérablement pleine de monde. Des pompiers, des urgentistes, et quelques policiers déjà sur place embrumaient la place sans compter les badauds, et les médias qui observaient le spectacle de ses flammes consumant le tribunal de Métropolis. Superman s'approcha du pompier en chef.

- Je peux vous aider, déclara le jeune Kent.

Le pompier se tourna vers lui, avant de respirer profondément comme soulager de le voir enfin arriver. C'était aussi ce regard que le jeune homme aimait voir dans les yeux de ceux qu'il aidait.

- Oui vous voilà. On a sorti la majorité des victimes du bâtiment mais il reste encore deux ou trois personnes à l'intérieur. Les pompiers n'arrivent pas à les trouver ils ne répondent plus et les flammes deviennent de plus en plus dangereuses.

- Je vois, je m'en occupe.

Le chef des pompiers hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de voir Superman fonçait en super vitesse dans le tribunal. L'air était effectivement irrespirable pour un humain, et Clark appréhenda de nouveau subitement. Il balaya rapidement la pièce du regard avançant dans les volutes de fumées, Superman arriva rapidement à trouver un homme qui s'était réfugiait à l'étage. Vu sa tenue il l'identifia comme le juge. L'homme toussoté à en perdre un poumon, appelant au secours Clark se rendit vers lui. Le sortant du bâtiment, il entendit l'homme le remercier avant qu'il n'articule.

- Il y a encore quelqu'un à l'intérieur.

- Où ? , répliqua le jeune homme.

- Le procureur se trouve encore au rez de chaussé.

- D'accord, poursuivit-il avant de déposer l'homme auprès d'un urgentiste. Une voix alors maintenant familière l'interrompit de nouveau.

- Superman, Superman, l'interpella t-elle. Le jeune homme se tourna reconnaissant Daphné Aubry. Clark écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

- Ma... ma collaboratrice est à l'intérieur vous... vous devez la sauvez.

- Le procureur est votre collaboratrice ? , questionna le jeune homme.

Daphné acquiesça frénétiquement de la tête. Le jeune homme sourcilla. C'était donc durant la parution devant le juge dans l'affaire entre Perkinson et le Daily Planet que le feu s'était déclaré. Et si Daphné était là, ça voulait dire que le « Cobra »... la sœur de « Tayloria » était donc elle aussi bien là, à l'intérieur de cette Enfer, prisonnière des flammes ! Sans attendre une seconde de plus le jeune Kent fila de nouveau vers l'intérieur du bâtiment. Il passa le tribunal au rayon X avant de trouver près de la barre une jeune femme allongé sur le sol, inconsciente. Clark fonça vers elle avant de la soulever doucement dans ses bras. Son pouls était faible et son cœur battait doucement comme une mélodie de plus en plus triste. Se dirigeant rapidement vers l'extérieur Superman interpella un urgentiste.

- Je crois qu'elle est restée trop longtemps exposé à la fumée.

- Est-ce que vous l'avez trouvé inconsciente ?

- Oui.

- Alors il est possible en effet qu'elle est inhalée beaucoup de fumée. Est-ce que vous pouvez l'emmener à l'hôpital ? , questionna l'urgentiste.

- Tout de suite, déclara Superman avant de s'envoler rapidement.

Clark avait étrangement peur, un incendie ne se déclarait pas ainsi dans un tribunal, quelqu'un en était sûrement pour quelque chose. Il craignait que Perkinson ne soit derrière tout cela, en effet peut-être qu'en même temps que voir la fin de cette avocate il espérait voir toutes leur chance partir en fumée. C'était le cas de le dire. Des représailles voilà ce qu'il craignait, et maintenant le tribunal prenait feu. Il ne pouvait s'efforçait de garder dans un coin de sa tête que ce matin Bruce lui avaient fait des menaces, était-il possible qu'il se décide à en arriver à là ? Le jeune homme respira profondément et alors qu'il allait entamer un virage il vit que son costume était prit dans la chaine de la jeune femme. Clark s'apprêta à la retirer mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur la chaine son cœur s'arrêta. Au bout de ce collier résidait une bague, qui lui rappela alors tellement de chose que cela lui donna le vertige. Pourquoi déterrer le passé. Ce solitaire où plusieurs pétales formaient une fleur était une bague de fiançailles. Clark secoua doucement la tête, se forçant à sortir de ses pensées, avant de reporter son regard vers le ciel. Il ne tarderait pas à arriver à l'hôpital, ce n'était qu'une question de minute, là bas cette jeune femme serait prit en charge et soigner, et nous n'en parlerions plus. Les bijoux – en général- étaient très fréquent, il y en avait plusieurs qu'il ne se fasse pas d'idée, ce n'était pas un model unique. Celle-ci semblait avoir vécut. Son regard s'attarda tout de même sur le visage de la jeune femme. Son visage et ses cheveux plein de cendre ne l'aidèrent pas davantage. Il posa alors ses yeux sur sa main gauche, une autre bague y était installé cette fois une vrai bague de fiançailles. Superman soupira de tous ses poumons, ce n'était rien. Il venait juste de sauver la vie d'une femme qui était sûrement aimer d'un homme qui la mérité. Dans ce simple geste il lui avait épargné de pleurer une éternité sa perte. Il savait ce que c'était et ce n'était qu'une partie de sa vie qu'il souhaitait oublier alors pourquoi cette focalisation sur son passé ?

La jeune femme bougea légèrement dans ses bras, le jeune journaliste sentit qu'elle se réveillait délicatement. Sa tête se redressa lentement.

- Ne bougez pas, déclara Clark doucement. Vous risqueriez d'être surprise.

Le regard de la jeune femme se posa sur le super héro, se frottant les yeux elle le détailla de nouveau, les yeux ronds.

- Superman !, s'étonna t-elle. Je dois sûrement rêver !

L'homme eut un sourire amusé avant de lui assurer.

- Non, vous ne rêvez pas. Vous étiez au tribunal, je suppose que vous êtes avocate lorsqu'un incendie a éclaté. Vous avez inhalé beaucoup de fumée, je vous emmène donc à l'hôpital.

La jeune femme cilla avant de retirer la cendre de son visage. Elle épousseta sa tenue, et passa rapidement une main dans ses cheveux. Qui aurait voulu être vu de Superman dans cet état ? Elle reposa ses yeux sur le jeune homme réfléchissant longuement. Elle l'avouait à sa grande honte, il était d'une sidérante beauté.

- Vous m'emmenez à l'hôpital, mais comment vous n'avez…

La jeune femme s'interrompit avant de regarder enfin autour d'elle. Face à l'étendue de vide l'entourant la jeune femme lâcha un cri avant d'agripper le jeune homme soudainement plus fort.

- Doucement je ne vous lâcherez pas, ricana Superman.

La jeune femme enserra toutefois ses bras autour de sa nuque déclarant alors,

- Pour vous c'est facile à dire vous faites ça tous les-…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement, et alors que le jeune homme s'interroger sur le pourquoi, Clark vit défiler devant ses yeux des souvenirs qui lui semblèrent si réels et si pourvu d'authenticité qu'il sentit un frisson le prendre. _Oh non pas encore !_ Pareil à des années auparavant, semblable à ses images défilant sur les parois de la forteresse de solitude ces images... existaient de nouveau. Un autre frisson le prit lorsque la vision de leur première rencontre et… et de… de... _Dawn _se présentant à Clark en lui tendant une poignée de main… un sourire angélique sur le visage, passa tel un éclair dans son cœur. Le jeune homme cilla, secouant légèrement la tête. Se forçant à se concentrer il éclaircit sa voix avant de s'apercevoir qu'il avait arrêté d'avancer. Sentant le regard insistant de la jeune femme sur lui le jeune homme se força à ne pas l'observer. Elle devait croire qu'il était fou, il n'y avait pas de quoi réagir ainsi. Tout ça venait de lui, tout ça était dans sa tête comme d'habitude. Après toutes ses années il se sentait guérit et immunisé, pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela recommence ! Le jeune home sentit de nouveau la main de la jeune femme se posait avec hésitation cette fois sur sa nuque. Décidément elle devait croire qu'il perdait l'esprit. Il retint son souffle alors que de nouveau Clark sentit que cela se répétait. Les images de Dawn et lui riant aux éclats, d'elle et lui s'embrassant pour la première fois.

Ses mains se délièrent de son cou soudainement, et Clark la détailla étonné. Que lui arrivait-elle pour le relâcher ainsi en plein vol ? Elle ne pouvait pas avoir tout vu, elle devait songer qu'il réagissait étrangement au contact de leur peau. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui se mordait la lèvre, décontenancée. A présent s'était elle qui évitait son regard et Clark sentit incontrôlablement son cœur s'accéléré, alors qu'il resserrait sa prise autour de cette inconnue. Le jeune Kent hésita un court moment, silencieux, avant d'approcher sa main doucement mais sûrement de son bras, la forçant à reposer sa main autour de lui, mais le simple contact de sa main sur sa peau projeta de nouveau une farandole d'images qui se soldaient en souvenir. Si nombreux et si varié qu'il y avait de quoi étourdir, et de quoi faire tourner la tête et les cœurs. C'était douloureux et attirant en même temps. C'était doux et violent à la fois. Cette piqûre de rappel était brûlante et brutale mais tellement chaleureuse et tellement agréable. Elle était attrayante, et forte à la fois, elle donnait envie d'aller plus loin, et d'en connaitre davantage. Dawn s'endormant doucement dans ses bras pour la première fois, Dawn chantant pour lui, puis elle découvrant ses pouvoirs grâce aux siens, les longues nuits passaient à s'embrasser à l'hôtel, leur première fois dans la maison des Kent, puis sa demande en mariage. Il y avait aussi place à la déception dans ses souvenirs incalculables, des larmoyants, des décevants mais tous bien réelles qui faisait parti de cette histoire… non encore mieux de _leur_ histoire. L'accident de Dawn en faisait partie, le mal que certain leur avait fait aussi, la tristesse d'apprendre la mort de son père, l'amnésie, la séparation lorsque Clark était parti à Métropolis, enfin la soudaine mort de la jeune fille plus déchirante que jamais. Puis... une nouvelle fois plus rien. Juste un retour normal des choses. L'impression qu'elle était la première et qu'elle serait à tout jamais la dernière.

Clark la fixa longuement et intensément. Un sentiment si fort en lui, qu'il s'en trouva démuni. La détaillant de bas en haut, chaque détail perceptible à ses yeux comme la voyant pour la toute première fois. Il la dévora du regard. Ses yeux émeraude, sa peau douce, ses lèvres sensuelles, tout lui ravit chez elle. De la simple cendre ne pouvait pas à ce point lui dissimuler la véritable beauté. Il fallait qu'il soit sûr, il fallait qu'il sache. Immobile au milieu de cette immensité de bleu le jeune Kent articula alors doucement.

- Angel...

La jeune femme tourna instantanément la tête vers lui. A quand remonter la dernière fois que quelqu'un l'avait appelé ainsi ? Ses profonds yeux verts le dévisagèrent effarés, son regard semblait vouloir dire : « parce que toi aussi tu as tout vu ». Elle sembla subitement gênée, soudainement confuse comme lorsque quelqu'un se glisse dans une partie de votre vie qui relève de l'intimité, mais lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens ils semblèrent briller d'une nouvelle lueur, d'une tout autre manière. Ses yeux revinrent au jeune super héros et à son profil d'archange. Son cœur se gonfla de nostalgie, elle éprouva une impression de manque presque physique, insoutenable. Ce n'était pas tant la situation qui la fasciné mais, la sensation merveilleuse sur sa peau, elle se souvenait. La vérité lui apparaissait-elle enfin ? Est-ce que ses souvenirs n'avaient-ils pas été effacés… mais juste dissimuler derrière un voile très fin de mensonge. Il espérait de toutes ses forces que oui, elle aussi avait vue et elle aussi se souvenait.

- Clark, murmura t-elle entre ses lèvres, indécise.

Le jeune homme la fixa littéralement perdu. Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer mais quoi qu'il en soit ce ne serait que de joie. Etait-il en train de rêver ? Ou avait-il était réalisé ? Sûrement, cela ne pouvait pas être possible. Pas Dawn… pas _sa_ Dawn. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas ici après tout ce temps. Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Ça-ne-pouvait-pas-être-possible !

- Clark… mon amour ,répéta t-elle presque dubitative.

Le jeune homme ne la lâcha plus du regard, resserrant de nouveau ses bras autour d'elle. Une envie soudaine de ne plus jamais la lâcher de toute sa vie le saisi, une envie de l'emmener dans un endroit secret que lui seul connaitrait et où il resterait à jamais près d'elle. Reclus ! Exclus...

- Je dois sûrement rêver… encore une fois, répondit-il simplement. Il en perdait même sa voix.

La jeune femme lui sourit enroulant cette fois consciencieusement son bras autour de sa nuque. Clark manqua d'air, il se réveillerait sûrement très bientôt et pourtant il souhait profiter pleinement de ce moment. La mémoire ne pouvait pas lui revenir aussitôt en un simple geste. N'y avait-il plus aucun danger… Était-il pour de bon écarter ? Etait-il même possible qu'ils puissent de nouveau être ensemble comme autrefois ? Les doux espoirs qu'il s'était efforcé de faire taire tout au long de ces longues dernières années ne pouvaient pas se réalisé en un simple claquement de doigt. Aussi facilement que cela. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, depuis le début de la journée il s'était posé la question dès le départ avec cette histoire de Perkinson puis le meurtre de Lex. A la simple mention de ce nom, Clark réfléchit à toute vitesse. Etait-il possible que Jor-el en était pour quelque chose ? Qu'après cet incident tous dangers soient éloignés et qu'ils puissent enfin être ensemble ? Non il ne pouvait que rêver. Elle ne pouvait pas se rappeler, elle ne pouvait pas… non tout cela était complètement faux, mais essayait-il de s'en convaincre ?

- Non, tu ne rêves pas, dit-elle en approchant doucement son visage du sien. Le jeune homme tenta de reprendre ses esprits et pourtant il n'en avait vraisemblablement plus envie. Je ne comprends pas… ça m'échappe mais tu ne rêves pas je… je suis là. Elle s'interrompit le contemplant alors amoureusement. Derrière ce costume, derrière ce titre et ces pouvoirs elle le reconnaissait. Oui Dawn se rappelait.

- Je savais que ce jour viendrait, je le savais depuis le début.

La possibilité que la jeune fille sache cela depuis l'instant où ils avaient quitté cette chambre ce soir-là au Manoir il y a plusieurs années maintenant le fit frémir. Comment pouvait-elle songer à cela alors que lui avait perdu espoir depuis tant et tant d'année. Ses yeux étaient rempli d'espoirs et son sourire de gaîté comme si elle attendait cela depuis une éternité mais n'était t-elle pas la seule à avoir oublié. Son sourire était communicatif et sa joie envoûtante, comme si durant toutes ses années elle avait été son espoir qu'il avait tentait de faire taire.

-Clark je ne veux pas… je ne veux plus être loin de toi. Ça serait au-dessus de moi, articula t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme l'observa le cœur battant à perdre la mesure. La respiration si haletante qu'il se sentait presque suffoqué. Ses mains devenant à chaque instant plus moite. Sa circulation de plus en plus bouleversé.

- Moi non plus ,articula t-il étonné.

Dawn sembla presque rassurée, glissant une main dans ses cheveux gominés elle sourit, et Clark crut en perdre la raison.

- A tout jamais…, souffla t-elle avant d'approcher davantage son visage du sien posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le jeune Kent sentit un courant électrique le parcourir si intense qu'il se sentit perdre de l'altitude. Il n'y pouvait absolument rien sa voix imposait momentanément le silence au monde. Le contact de sa peau ne faisait que l'enivrait. Un simple regard avait le pouvoir de le subjuguer, et de l'attirer comme un aimant. A croire qu'ils étaient complètement seuls au monde et que le reste de l'humanité avait cessé d'exister. Comme si l'univers tout entier s'était concentré en un seul point.

Dawn se recula instantanément, sous le regard mi effaré mi scandalisé du super héros. Quand elle s'écarta de lui, le feu qui le consuma l'empêcha de se plaindre.

- Je suis désolée, continua t-elle. Je suis plein de cendre, poursuivit-elle en posant ses doigts sur le visage du jeune Kent qu'elle tentait de nettoyer.

Clark la détailla longuement. Comme si cela avait de l'importance ! Comme si elle ne comptait pas plus que tout cela. Il était encore choquer par la nouvelle, abruti de surprise, persuadé que c'était un rêve alors que ce n'en était pas un. Ses baisers lui permettraient de réaliser. Ses baisers lui permettraient d'être sensé. Ses baisers… il les désirait ! Avançant de nouveau son visage du sien, il l'embrassa passionnément et amoureusement. Comme si ce simple geste était une question de vie ou de mort. Oui vraisemblablement comme si ça vie en dépendait. Comme si tout, l'Enfer et le Paradis, la Réalité ou le Rêve, le Bien ou le Mal dépendait juste de se baiser. Qu'est ce que la vie pouvait être horriblement agréable. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait être traître et fourbe ! Pouvait-on perdre la personne qu'on aime le plus au monde, s'efforcer de se dire qu'on ne la reverrait jamais, qu'un trait soit tiré définitivement sur cette relation puis que du jour au lendemain tout soit de nouveau possible. Le destin en était-il pour quelque chose ? Si il devait s'efforcer de ne plus se voir, pourquoi alors cette heureux hasard. Ça ne pourrait être qu'une récompense ! Il serait comblé s'il pouvait couler le restant de sa vie dans ses bras. Savoir qu'ils avaient une infinité de jour à passer ensemble le rendait presque insupportablement heureux, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Tout en lui hurlait que oui… ils vivraient, ils s'aimeraient… jusqu'à l'éternité et même après ! A cet instant le jeune Kent se promit une chose, une chose claire et nette. Une chose qu'il s'efforcerait de se répéter tout les jours et toute les nuits tout au long de sa vie, aussi longtemps que cette chance lui serait permit. Oui à partir de maintenant quoi qu'il arrive… quoi qu'il en soit il l'aimerait tout au long de sa vie, il l'aimerait jusqu'à la mort, et à l'infinie.

_« Mais toi, t'es le dernier, Mais toi, t'es le premier ! Avant toi, il n'y avait rien, Avec toi je suis bien ! C'est toi que je voulais, C'est toi qu'il me fallait ! Toi que j'aimerai toujours... Ça sert à ça, l'Amour ! »_

**FIN.**

* * *

**J'espère que cette fanfiction vous aura plu ! J'espère que vous aurez prit du plaisir à la lire, j'espère quelle vous aura à de nombreuses reprises fait rire et pleurer... parfois même les deux. Et peut-être même rêver, qui sait ! J'espère de tout cœur que vous rencontrerez votre Clark ou votre Dawn si ce n'est pas déjà fait ! hi hi ^^ **

**Les citations étaient extrait de la magnifique chanson de Edith Piaf & Théo Sarapo "A quoi ça sert l'amour?"**

**Si vous voulez ou si vous hésitiez à me laisser un message c'est le moment ! ^^ Sachez que c'est la dernière fois que vous pourrez me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ma fanfiction. En espérant qu'elle vous aura touché. Quoi qu'il en soit vous savez que même en n'étant pas inscrit vous pouvez me laisser vos petits messages. Merci pour tous les gens qui ont suivi cette fanfiction du début à la fin, et qui ont religieusement commentés chacun de mes chapitres au fil du temps ahah. Mes reviews ou mes messages privés vous sont offerts. Prenez soin de vous à très bientôt j'espère.**

**- Elvy -**


End file.
